


Golden Warrior Trancendental Nature

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 616,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: Colonization of Planet Nature and lifes and adventures of its inhabitants. This part comes after GWDN





	1. Comenzando de nuevo (Maggie y Kiros)

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que se llevó a cabo el proceso de Terraformación. Apenas era posible creerlo pero las cosas avanzaban a un ritmo realmente vertiginoso. Tan bien estaban el medioambiente y la atmósfera de Nature que ya se habían comenzado a poner los cimientos de algunas construcciones. Pese a todo se había erigido una gran cúpula que concentraba el todavía escaso oxígeno y protegía de los rayos ultravioletas e infrarrojos de aquella enana roja en torno a la que orbitaba el planeta. Una base militar había sido, junto con una estación científica, de las primeras edificaciones de ese mundo. El trabajo de los droidas e incluso de los varitech en modo androide, contribuyó con mucho a esa rapidez y eficiencia. Lo siguiente en levantarse fue un complejo sanitario de primer nivel. Allí fue destinada Maggie. La joven enfermera llevaba bien su embarazo, casi de ocho meses ya. Tripita prominente y cada vez mayor pesadez y cansancio. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía seguir atendiendo a sus obligaciones. Ahora más que nunca, era, junto con el doctor Ginga, de los pocos técnicos sanitarios veteranos que quedaban por allí. La muchacha siempre trataba de mantenerse activa y animosa, aunque echaba de menos a Keiko, y por supuesto a Kiros. El guerrero del espacio tuvo que ir a su planeta a informar, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Volvió antes de lo previsto y al enterarse del estado de la chica no pudo ser más feliz. Sin embargo, tras la sorpresiva aparición que hicieron sus soberanos en la mismísima Tierra para pronunciar un histórico discurso tuvo que volver con ellos. Por lo que ella sabía estaba a punto de retornar y eso la alegraba. 

-Espero que pueda llegar a tiempo para ver nacer a su hija.- Pensaba la esperanzada enfermera.-

 

Se acordaba de aquello. Al volver de Nuevo Vegeta, lo primero que hizo Kiros fue ir a verla. Maggie estaba en la nave aún. Tras su turno el saiyajin la esperaba a la salida.

-¡Kiros!- Exclamó la chica corriendo a abrazarle.-

 

Él no tardó en ir a su encuentro también. Tras unirse los dos en ese abrazo se besaron largamente en los labios. Al fin, el guerrero del espacio le comentó.

-Ya informé a mis soberanos, pero no en Nuevo Vegeta. Resultó que ellos venían hacia la Tierra. Me fue más fácil encontrarles allí. ¡Hasta pude conocer a los soberanos Serenity y Endimión! Son realmente impresionantes.- Remachó con admiración.-  
-Pues para que lo digas tú, todo un saiyajin.- Sonrió ella con ternura.- Deben realmente de serlo.  
-Bueno, ya te lo contaré todo con más detalle. ¿Y qué tal tú por aquí?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Pues engordando un poco.- Se sonrió divertida ahora.-  
-¿Acaso has aumentado tu cantidad de comidas? O es que tienes más apetito.- Quiso conjeturar él.-  
-Digamos que no es eso precisamente. Antes hacía mucho ejercicio, ya me comprendes. ¡Con mis novias! - Se rio.-  
-¿Y no has vuelto a estar con ninguna otra mujer desde que me fui?- Inquirió él, añadiendo con alegría.- Si no lo has hecho por mí, me siento realmente halagado.

 

Y como Maggie se riera de forma que él quedase desconcertado, el muchacho inquirió.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a copular?...  
-No, ¡ahora no!- Pudo decir Maggie casi entre carcajadas.-

 

Y es que por mucho que llevase viviendo ya entre humanos, su pareja tenía esas ideas tan peregrinas. Al principio ella pensaba que era una especie de chalado, después, que le gustaban las bromas como al mayor Jensen. Aunque al final vio que las costumbres del pueblo de Kiros eran realmente distintas en muchas cosas. El joven no decía nada de eso por maldad, todo lo contrario. Mostraba su preocupación por ella. De modo que, tras dejar de reír esbozó un gesto de emoción y orgullo, tomó una de las poderosas manos del saiyajin y suavemente se la posó sobre su vientre para preguntarle.

-¿Puedes sentir algo? Supongo que sí, usando esas percepciones que tienes.

 

El ahora sorprendido joven trató de aguzar sus sentidos. Al poco si notó algo, una tibia energía que no provenía de Maggie. Al fin lo entendió, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ensanchando cuando quiso saber entre perplejo y esperanzado.

-¿Es?... ¿Estás?...  
-Sí, de unos cuantos meses ya.- Asintió ella sonriendo ampliamente a su vez.-  
-¿Y es mío?- Pudo preguntar él.-

 

Esa era otra de las preguntas inconvenientes de las que a veces el chico hacía gala. Si se la hubiese hecho un hombre normal ella le habría abofeteado sin duda, no obstante se rio nuevamente para asegurarle.

-Cuando me acostaba con mujeres te aseguro que jamás corrí el riesgo de quedarme embarazada. Y tú eres el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor. Supongo que algo habrás tenido que ver.  
-¡Un hijo! – Exclamó Kiros tomando a la encantada muchacha de la cintura y elevándola como si fuera una pluma para dar vueltas con ella.- ¡Mi hijo!

 

Así eran los saiyajin, o quizás fuera el caso exclusivo de Kiros. Apenas sabía hablar sin decir lo que pensaba, eran directo y rudo en ocasiones, pero transparente en sus sentimientos. Y ahora estaba demostrando su felicidad de una forma tal que los que pasaban por allí se les quedaron mirando, atónitos unos, divertidos otros. Maggie se sentía volar girando de un lado a otro aunque curiosamente no se mareaba, era como si su bebé la estabilizara. Solo podía reír divertida y encantada por la alegría que tenía su pareja. Aunque el muchacho enseguida dejó a su novia en el suelo, apresurándose a disculparse.

-Perdón, no quisiera hacerte daño, las humanas no sois como las saiyajin.   
-No temas. No me has hecho daño. Tu hija me da fuerzas.- Le aseguró ella.-  
-¿Hija?- Repitió él con extrañeza.-

 

Turno de Maggie de mostrarse desconcertada, le dedicó una mirada de cierta inquietud al preguntar.

-¿Acaso no te alegra igual saber que es una niña?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Se apresuró a contestar él.- Solo que no tenía ni idea de que ya supieras el sexo del bebé.  
-Algo dentro de mí me dijo que era una niña. En cuanto pasaron algunas semanas más el doctor Ginga me lo confirmó.- Le explicó la joven.-  
-Perdona si te he dado otra impresión. Los saiyajin solo deseamos que nuestra descendencia venga al mundo de forma sana y que sean fuertes. Tanto niños como niñas. Lo importante es educarles bien.  
-No sé lo fuerte que pueda ser, recuerda que yo solo soy humana.- Suspiró Maggie esperando que no se decepcionase por ello.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa, el chico sonrió moviendo la cabeza para replicar con jovialidad.

-Precisamente por eso, siempre se ha dicho que la mezcla entre humanos y saiyajin produce descendientes muy poderosos. Y es cierto. Algunos de nuestros antepasados más ilustres eran híbridos de ambas razas.

 

Maggie se tranquilizó al escuchar aquello. Pero para ella, si había una cosa que le diera absolutamente igual era que su hija pudiera levantar un coche. Al contrario, hubiese preferido una niña normal. Sin embargo, la iba a querer fuera como fuera y estaba contenta de ver que su pareja también. Formarían una familia, poco convencional, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Volvió a reírse para desconcierto del saiyajin.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia ahora?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Es que pensaba que vamos a ser una familia muy particular.- Pudo decir entre risas.- ¡Y yo que pensé qué si alguna vez sentaba la cabeza sería con otra mujer! ¡Y creía que eso iba a parecerles raro a mis padres! Aunque lo cierto es que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de hacerles abuelos.  
-Es verdad.- Afirmó Kiros como si reparase ahora en ello.- Tendríamos que visitarles para darles la noticia, y luego me gustaría que vinieras a mi mundo. Para que pudieras conocerlo. Mi padre es el canciller, el puesto más importante de Nuevo Vegeta tras los reyes. Y mi madre una de las mejores guerreras saiyajin.

 

Maggie agitó una mano. ¡Eso del miedo escénico a la suegra en su caso iba a estar más que justificado! ¿Cómo reaccionaría una mujer de ese pueblo ante ella? Desgraciadamente el precedente que tuvo con Zura no fue muy gratificante que digamos. Aunque no todas tendrían porqué ser igual. O eso esperaba desde luego.

-Espero que tu madre no quiera pelear conmigo para ver si soy digna de ti o algo así.- Suspiró preocupada.-  
-¡No, no seas tonta! - Se rio ahora Kiros aseverando de modo tajante.- Jamás se le ocurriría…

 

La muchacha sonrió aliviada aunque esa mueca se le quedó congelada en los labios cuando su interlocutor agregó, mesándose la barbilla con tono serio.

-Las madres no hace eso, no es su misión. Pero alguna otra mujer que quisiera desposarme, sí.

 

Y viendo el gesto de su pareja, el saiyajin rio una vez más para añadir con tinte entre tranquilizador y divertido.

-¡Era una broma! Si tú quieres nos… ¿aquí decís casaros, verdad?

 

La joven asintió, con visible emoción en el semblante, cuando su novio añadió

-Pues eso, nos casamos aquí…o en la Tierra si quieres que tus padres asistan. Luego ya tendremos una boda saiyajin. Te aseguro que se come muy bien.  
-Sí, eso suele ser común en todas las bodas.- Sonrió débilmente la chica.-

 

Aquellas palabras le daban vértigo ahora, ¿boda? ¿Ella? ¿Con un hombre? De haber escuchado a alguien augurarle eso hacía apenas un año le habría dado un ataque de risa. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, deseando llevarlo a cabo.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho presentarte a mi familia.- Afirmó la enfermera tomándole de la mano.-  
-Bueno, y la niña ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?- Le preguntó él.- He pensado que, a mi madre le complacería mucho si llevase su nombre.  
-Yo quería llamarla Gloria.- Musitó Maggie.-

 

Y ante la atenta mirada de su pareja, ella le recordó brevemente quién fue esa mujer. Y lo que sintió hacia ella, y todo el remordimiento y la tristeza cuando Erika le reveló lo que le ocurrió. Kiros asintió despacio.

-Te entiendo, es una cuestión de reparación moral. Si es tan importante para ti, que se llame Gloria.  
-Nadie dice que no pueda tener un nombre compuesto.- Declaró Maggie tratando de sonar más abierta y conciliadora.- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?  
-Elua.- Respondió él.-  
-Pues Gloria Elua no queda mal.- Aseveró la enfermera.-  
-Me gusta.- Convino él.- Gloria Elua Derail.

 

Y zanjado el tema del nombre después llegó ese momento. Maggie pidió permiso para ir a la Tierra, quería ver a su familia. Pese a que desde muy joven quiso ser independiente y vivir a su aire quizás ahora con su próxima maternidad estaba comenzando a replantearse esa circunstancia. Al menos sus padres tenían derecho a saber lo que pasaba. Y ella no les podía culpar de nada. La apoyaron y la respetaron cuando les dijo que era gay. Aunque precisamente por ello ahora iba a ser más complicado todavía explicarles esto. Pero tenía su parte divertida, de modo que se limitó a ponerse en contacto con ellos y comunicarles que iría a verles con su pareja. 

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscaros?- Se ofreció su padre.-  
-No papá. No hará falta, vendremos en un taxi.- Le aseguró la chica añadiendo con jovialidad.- He ganado mucho dinero en mi último trabajo.

 

Sus padres no le insistieron más, sabiendo lo terca que podría llegar a ser. La joven le contó a Kiros que estaban viviendo en un pueblo de Ohio, y ahora se dedicaban a las patatas. ¡En fin! Por eso, además de por lo de Gloria, ella quiso ir de vuelta a Nueva York. Le gustaban más los ambientes sofisticados y llenos de luz y bullicio. Pero ahora una vez más con su embarazo eso parecía modificarse. La tranquila naturaleza y los interminables campos sembrados de aquel sitio ya no le parecían tan aburridos y si apacibles. Una vez bajó del taxi junto a su prometido se encaminó andando con las maletas (que evidentemente Kiros portaba) hacia la casa.

-Vamos a hacer lo que acordamos, te escondes detrás.- Le susurró ella con expresión entre divertida y algo traviesa.- 

 

El chico asintió dejando que fuera la muchacha quién llamase a la puerta, con las dos maletas en el suelo y a su lado. Al poco fue su madre, una mujer de mediana edad y estatura normal, rubia, con alguna cana y ligeras arrugas, la que le abrió.

-¡Hija mía!- La abrazó de inmediato.- ¡Qué ganas teníamos de volver a verte!  
-¡Y yo a vosotros! - Admitió Maggie que ahora no pudo evitar llorar.-

 

Tras unos instantes llegó el padre. Aquel hombre de pelo castaño, también algo encanecido ya y con bigote. Un poco más alto que su hija.

-Cariño. ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Preguntó.-

 

Maggie se abrazó a él también y tras sollozar otro poco pudo responder.

-Bien papá. Muy bien.  
-Bueno.- Terció su madre con evidente expectación.- ¿Dónde está tu pareja? Me dijiste que vendría contigo.  
-Se ha entretenido comprando algunas cosas.- Se excusó la joven.-  
-Vaya ¿Y dices que vais muy en serio?- Se interesó su padre para remachar.- Me gustaría conocer a la chica que ha logrado ese compromiso de ti.  
-Bueno. Lo cierto es que…- Suspiró la muchacha tomando aire despacio para decir, a modo de noticia bomba.- ¡Nos vamos a casar!  
-¡Hija, que buena noticia!- Exclamó su madre.-   
-Pero ¿viene luego, no? – Quiso saber el padre.- Espero que sepa llegar. Tengo ganas de conocerla, seguro que será una preciosidad, tú siempre tuviste buen gusto.  
-Bueno, sí.- Musitó la chica tapándose la boca ahora para no reír.-

 

Miró entonces detrás de ella e hizo una señal. Al momento, para sorpresa de los señores Kendall, un chico alto, fornido y con pelo negro un poco largo, vestido con ropa normal, una chaqueta y un pantalón vaquero, se aproximó caminando despacio.

-¿Quién será?- Se preguntó la madre de Maggie.-  
-Disculpe.- Le dijo el atónito padre de la enfermera cuando llegó ante ellos.- ¿Buscaba algún sitio?..  
-No papá.- Sonrió entonces la chica, desvelando aquella situación.- Éste es mi prometido, el mayor Kiros Derail.

 

A la enfermera le habría gustado tener el móvil a mano para grabar las caras de sus padres. No podrían haber abierto más sus bocas y sus ojos. De hecho transcurrieron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, hasta que fue el propio Kiros quien inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para saludar educadamente.

-Un placer y un honor conocerles, señor y señora Kendall.  
-Lo. Lo mismo digo.- Pudo responder el perplejo padre de la joven, para presentarse a su vez en tanto le ofrecía una dubitativa mano.- Maxwell Kendall, encantado.  
-Glenda, llámame Glenda. Es un placer.- Sonrió ahora la madre de Maggie.- Pasa, por favor. Perdona que te tutee.  
-No hay problema.- Repuso amablemente el joven.-

 

Tras entrar en la casa Maggie descubrió a sus padres mirándose con estupor, eso la hizo reír una vez más y al fin dijo.

-Sabía que esto no lo ibais a esperar. Para seros sincera tampoco yo lo esperaba. Pero ha ocurrido. Me he enamorado de un hombre.  
-Desde luego es algo realmente inesperado.- Pudo decir Maxwell quien se apresuró a añadir.- Pero nos parece bien. Sabes que nunca te hemos dicho nada por eso.  
-Quizás más bien al contrario. Te pedimos muchas veces que te asentaras, hija.- Añadió Glenda con un ligero tono de amonestación que varió por otro de alivio al agregar.-Y nos alegra ver que al fin, nos has hecho un poco de caso.

 

La muchacha encajó eso bien, ahora que era más adulta comenzaba a comprender el porqué de la preocupación de sus padres. Que ella fuera de pareja en pareja, les daba igual por lo que al sexo de esas personas respectaba. Lo que les inquietaba era precisamente eso, que su hija no tuviera a nadie estable. Aunque entonces la propia Glenda añadió con preocupación mirando a ese hombretón.

-Espero no haber dicho nada que…  
-No se preocupe.- Intervino Kiros relatando a su vez.- Sé perfectamente como es Maggie. Me gusta así. De hecho, los dos nos conocimos cuando estábamos interesados en otra mujer. ¡Ambos en la misma!

 

Los atónitos padres de la muchacha les miraron evidenciando su extrañeza. Fue una azorada Maggie quien corrió a aclarar aquello.

-Bueno, eso hay que explicarlo un poco mejor. No os imaginéis nada raro. Nada de los tres juntos o esas cosas.  
-¡No hija, no! No queremos decir nada. Sois adultos. – Repuso su atónita madre.- Solo que es algo extraño… - Pudo decir tratando de elegir sus palabras.-

 

Maggie les contó entones un resumen de lo ocurrido. Hubo partes en las que se emocionó, llorando al recordar a los muertos. Sus padres lo hicieron con ella y después volvieron a sorprenderse cuando les reveló.

-Kiros pertenece al pueblo de los saiyajin.  
-¿Los quién?- Inquirió su sorprendido padre.-  
-Los guerreros que ayudaron a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión.- Les aclaró su hija.-  
-Y eso significa...- Pudo añadir la madre de Maggie con algo de temerosa prevención.-  
-Sí, significa que él no es terrestre.- Admitió Maggie.-

 

Tras esa declaración los Kendall adornaron sus facciones con dos sonrisas algo tontas, y durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada.

-¡Ah, esos reyes que dices!- Comentó finalmente Maxwell con tono escéptico, pasando de puntillas por la otra cuestión.- Según ellos salvaron al mundo de la destrucción. Aunque yo no vi más que unos agujeros por televisión que eran negros y estaban aparentemente en el cielo. Ya hay muchos que dicen que todo era un truco de publicidad. O que nos quieren colar una especie de gobierno encubierto.  
-Te aseguro que fue bien real.- Aseveró la muchacha.- Me conocéis, sabéis que jamás fui religiosa ni nada que se le parezca. Y que no creía en estas cosas que me contabais de niña.  
-Es que eran historias.- Afirmó su madre.- Solamente eso, cuentos para que te durmieras.  
-Pues no lo son, mamá.- Se ratificó la muchacha.- Yo he visto de lo que son capaces los saiyajin, para lo bueno y lo malo. Por fortuna, Kiros está del lado del bien. Salvó a muchos en la nave.

 

El muchacho intervino entonces declarando con admiración y respeto hacia su pareja.

-Su hija sí que salvó a muchas personas. Es de las mujeres más valientes que jamás he conocido, saiyajin o humana.  
-Y tú eres alguien muy especial.- Sonrió ella agradeciendo aquellas palabras.- Papá, mamá, no podéis imaginaros cuánto.  
-Yo no tengo tanto mérito como tú.- Añadió Kiros abrazando por detrás a su novia.-

 

Eso dejó gratamente sorprendidos a los Kendall. Se alegraban de ver tan compenetrada a su hija con su prometido. Maggie tuvo una idea entonces y le pidió a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no salimos a pasear? ¿Qué os parece? Por cierto papá. ¿Tienes ese tractor tan viejo todavía?  
-Si hija.- Dijo su padre, añadiendo no sin fastidio ahora.- Pero he de cambiarle una rueda y el gato está estropeado…  
-Eso no será problema. - Sonrió Kiros.- Si me permite.

 

Y ante el desconcierto de los padres de Maggie, ella, que seguramente había pensado lo mismo que su prometido, les comentó.

-Así veréis de lo que es capaz un saiyajin. Y más uno del nivel de Kiros. Su padre es el canciller de su pueblo, está solo por debajo de sus reyes.  
-Así que vamos a emparentar con la nobleza.- Comentó una escéptica Glenda añadiendo divertida.- Teniendo en cuenta que mis padres eran hippies nunca tuve mucho sentido del vestuario. ¡Tendré que comprarme un vestido elegante!

 

Su hija no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Si viera ella como eran los trajes ceremoniales de los guerreros de aquel pueblo! En fin. La muchacha entonces añadió insistiendo en lo anterior.

-Salgamos fuera, a ver ese cacharro.  
-Bueno, si eso queréis, por favor, sígame.- Le pidió Maxwell a ese tipo.-

 

Y fueron todos juntos hasta el campo en donde estaba aparcado ese gran vehículo. Maxwell caminaba junto a Kiros, y al parecer le iba comentando algo, dado que el joven simplemente guardaba silencio escuchando. Por su parte, Glenda, algo retrasada respecto de ellos, iba con su hija. Y aprovechando esa prudencial distancia le dijo a la muchacha.

-Cariño, sabes que siempre te hemos apoyado en estas cosas. Quiero decir, que cuando nos dijiste que eras lesbiana nos pareció algo natural. Yo misma fui una mujer liberada de los noventa. Después, cuando nos has presentado a tu novio, vale, se puede ser bisexual…  
-No soy bisexual, mamá.- Rebatió la chica, sentenciando.- Me siguen gustando las mujeres.  
-Ya, supongo que lo habrás notado antes que yo, pero ese hombretón que camina junto a tu padre…-Aunque guardó silencio para agregar algo desconcertada.- ¿Es que es transgénero? A lo mejor es que le conociste siendo una chica y te enamoraste y luego…ella, o él…- Pudo rematar con apurada duda.-

 

Maggie se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, tras unos instantes movió la cabeza con seguridad afirmando.

-Siempre ha sido un hombre, me refiero a su aspecto físico de nacimiento. Y desde luego que le conocí siendo un hombre. – Y tras esas palabras agregó de modo más serio ya.- Mamá, podría decirte que ahora me gustan los hombres, pero mentiría. Me gusta solamente él. Y no es solo que me atraiga, ya sabes, físicamente, ¡es que le quiero! Y no me pidas que te lo explique porque ni yo misma lo entiendo.  
-Lo sé tesoro, el amor no se puede explicar, se siente y nada más.- Convino su madre, aunque ahora sí, añadiendo algo preocupada.- Pero bueno, podemos entender todo esto, pero lo que ya nos deja muy asombrados es que digas que ni siquiera es de la Tierra. ¿No será una broma?  
-Ahora comprobaréis que no.- Sonrió levemente la interpelada.-

 

Y entonces llegaron junto a ese vehículo. Sus enormes ruedas evidenciaban desgaste, sobre todo en una de ellas. Había otra nueva en el suelo, lista para ser cambiada. De hecho pesaba mucho. 

-Estoy esperando a que me envíen una grúa para poder levantar este armatoste.- Comentó Maxwell.- Pese más de una tonelada.

Aunque eso no pareció importarle demasiado a Kiros, dado que nada más verla se dispuso a levantarla, pero Maggie antes le avisó con tono que rayaba en lo maternal.

-¡Quítate la chaqueta o la pondrás perdida!

 

El joven obedeció sin ceremonias, mostrando una ligera camiseta de manga corta que evidenciaba su impresionante musculatura.

-Desde luego, fuerte parece que es.- Le susurró Glenda a su hija.- ¡Ahora entiendo qué viste en él! Hasta a las lesbianas os tiene que gustar un tío así de cachas…  
-Mamá. No digas tonterías. - Suspiró la chica, moviendo la cabeza con paciente resignación para repetir una vez más. - No tiene nada que ver con eso…

 

Pero ese chico volvió a dejar pasmados a sus futuros suegros una vez más, puso en pie aquella enorme rueda usando una sola mano y, con gran facilidad, sujetó con la otra la parte baja del tractor y levantó aquel enorme vehículo como si fuera una pluma.

-Aproveche ahora señor Kendall.- Le ofreció amablemente.- Se lo sujetaré.  
-Gracias...- Musitó el asombrado padre de Maggie que no dejaba de mirar a ese individuo.-

 

Pero se espabiló pronto y de inmediato intentó ajustar la rueda, aunque no veía demasiado bien. 

-Está un poco oscuro.- Comentó Maxwell.-   
-¿Por qué no brillas un poco, Kiros?- le pidió entonces la enfermera.-  
-¿Seguro?- Inquirió él.-  
-Claro, con cuidado. Recuerdo como te iluminaste cuando fuimos a buscar a esos niños.- Comentó ella.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino él.-

 

Y para mayor pasmo de los Kendall ese chico tornó su oscuro pelo en un tono dorado en tanto se le ponía elevado hacia el cielo y comenzaba a emitir un resplandor de ese mismo tono amarillo trigueño.

-¡Es como los que salían en la televisión!- Se asombró Glenda.-  
-Ya os lo dije.- Sonrió Maggie divertida.-

 

Y tras el asombro al fin se pudo arreglar la rueda del tractor. Una vez se apartó de ahí el padre de su novia, Kiros lo dejó suavemente en el suelo y apartó la rueda vieja.

-Será mejor que volvamos dentro.- Comentó apuradamente Maxwell por si alguien en la distancia hubiese visto aquella luz.-

 

El saiyajin recobró su aspecto normal y siguió a la familia. Glenda no pudo por menos que cuchichearle a su hija.

-¡Es un extraterrestre!  
-Sí, eso es lo que te había dicho.- Repuso la impertérrita chica.-  
-Hija… no sé.- Pudo añadir la pasmada madre.- Tu padre y yo somos muy abiertos, pero... ¡Un novio de otro planeta!  
-No es tan raro hoy en día.- Comentó Maggie afirmando hasta divertida.- Cuando le conozcas mejor verás cómo te encantará. Esto es como salir de otro armario, ¡pero galáctico!

 

Su contertulia asintió con cara de asombro y una vez dentro de la casa no pudo por menos que admitir.

-¡Esto es increíble!  
-Pues todavía no os hemos contado lo mejor de todo.- Suspiró Maggie esbozando ahora una tierna sonrisa.-

 

Tanto ella como Kiros se dieron la mano ahora, y así, la chica les anunció.

-Estoy esperando una hija.  
-¡Una niña!- Exclamó Glenda llena de alegría.-  
-La llamaremos Gloria.- Musitó la muchacha ahora, ante la atónita mirada de sus padres.-  
-¿Cómo esa mujer?- Inquirió Maxwell que no parecía demasiado contento por la idea, más cuando afirmó con tinte indignado.- Aun recuerdo lo mal que te lo hizo pasar y como se aprovechó de ti.  
-No fue culpa suya.- Se apresuró a alegar la muchacha.-  
-Todo fue por su culpa. Tú eras una cría.- Insistió su padre.-   
-No, os lo dije entonces y lo repito ahora. Las dos nos queríamos y ella, ella sufrió por eso y tuvo que pagar por algo que fue injusto.- Dijo Maggie entre lágrimas.-  
-Eras menor, eso que hizo contigo fue un delito.- Argumentó su madre con paciente condescendencia.-

 

Aunque la joven, tras secarse las lágrimas les miró para responder.

-Lo que no sabéis es lo que ocurrió en la nave. Allí pude conocer a su hermana, era mi compañera en el centro médico. Me culpaba a mí de todo.

 

Tardó apenas unos pocos minutos en contarles aquello. Ahora sus padres se miraban horrorizados. 

-Comprendo que algo así te haya afectado, hija.- Suspiró Maxwell.- Lo haría con cualquiera pero esa mujer no tiene razón.   
-¡Ni tampoco vosotros! - Insistió la joven casi con desesperación.- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No fue culpa de nadie, sencillamente nos queríamos. La única desgracia fue que yo era menor de edad. ¡Por solamente dos años!

 

Kiros asistió a esa discusión familiar algo a distancia, no era cuestión suya. Aunque finalmente fue requerido por la madre de Maggie que le preguntó.

-¿Y también sabias esto?  
-Sí, lo sabía.- Admitió el joven, agregando con pesar.- Y sé lo que le duele a Maggie el pensar todavía en ello. La comprendo, cuando pierdes a alguien a quien no puedes salvar es terrible. Pero si además amabas a esa persona como ella quería a esa mujer…no lo puedo imaginar. Por eso entre otras cosas, quiero a su hija, señores Kendall, porque es una mujer muy fuerte, capaz de levantarse y seguir, después de un golpe así.

 

Su novia le agradeció el apoyo abrazándose a él y el chico la sostuvo, al fin Glenda sonrió emocionada para reconocer.

-Al menos veo que de verdad quieres a mi hija y la aceptas por como es. Y lo que es incluso más importante para mí, está claro que ella te corresponde. No me importa de dónde seas. Aquí serás siempre bienvenido.  
-Gracias.- Repuso el joven.- Espero que un día puedan venir a vernos a Nature. O visitar mi planeta  
-¡No sé yo si estamos para viajes tan largos! - Suspiró Maxwell añadiendo no sin humor.- Ya es un lío cuando queremos irnos de vacaciones a otro Estado…

 

Después de que su esposa y su hija se rieran de aquella ocurrencia ante el desconcierto de Kiros la conversación se reorientó hacia otros temas más cotidianos y uno que les interesaba particularmente. Fue Maggie la que comentó.

-Kiros y yo queremos casarnos en unos días y aprovechando que estamos aquí, en la Tierra os invitamos a venir a Nature para la boda.  
-Bueno, nos parece estupendo hija .- Dijo su padre oponiendo eso sí.- Tendremos que reservar pasajes y tú tendrás que llamar a la familia…

 

Aunque eso hizo que tanto Maggie como su madre guardasen un incómodo silencio, desde luego por parte de la hermana de su padre nadie iba a acudir. El resto de familiares y amigos de la Tierra pudiera ser que aceptasen. De todos modos, la joven, intentando sonar animada una vez más, declaró.

-Si, lo sé. Aunque va a ser algo muy modesto, vendrán unos amigos de la SSP-2. No queremos nada ostentoso, ya me conoces. Esos eventos no son lo mío.  
-Pues ya verás cuando tengamos que casarnos en mi mundo al estilo saiyajin.- Intervino Kiros.-

 

Ahora todos le miraron sin comprender, ella por su parte afirmó.

-Bueno, cuando llegue el momento seguro que será una estupenda experiencia. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer tu mundo y a tus parientes.

 

Kiros sonrió, alegre con esa respuesta. Todos celebraron juntos todas aquellas estupendas noticias y el saiyajin volvió a asombrar a los padres de su prometida de nuevo. Esta vez con su forma de devorar la comida. La propia enfermera se reía de eso cuando su madre, con un cómplice susurro, le comentó.

-Si es capaz de comer así, no quiero ni pensar qué hará en otras facetas. Ya me entiendes…Parece tener muchas energías.  
-Te puedo asegurar que si.- Afirmó la chica.- Aunque no podría compararlo con ningún otro hombre.  
-¡Eso está claro!- Suspiró Glenda sin dejar de posar su mirada en su futuro yerno.- Con esos poderes que tiene…  
-No, me refería a que nunca me había acostado con un hombre antes, mamá.- Puntualizó su azorada hija.-

 

Y después de eso y de pasar un par de días más con la familia se despidieron para retornar a Nature. Ahora, recordando aquello le pareció increíble. ¡Ella ruborizada y queriendo aparcar los temas sexuales! Desde luego había cambiado muchísimo. Evidentemente estaba su embarazo que le había restado la mayor parte de esas ganas de contactos íntimos que siempre había tenido. Aquello, unido a que se había enamorado de un hombre, aunque fuera un saiyajin, hacía que casi ni prestase atención a ninguna mujer, por hermosa y exuberante que fuera, pese a que, según le dijo a su propia madre y era cierto, le seguían gustando.

-¡Ja, ja! Ahora aunque quisiera ligar no me comería ni un rosco. Pero ya no lo necesito, la única mujer a la que espero con gran deseo es a mi hija.- Meditaba.- Además, Kiros y yo ya somos marido y mujer y quiero serle fiel.

 

Y es que la boda se celebró apenas un par de semanas más tarde de la visita a la casa de sus padres. Tal y como Maggie quería no fue nada complicado, al menos en la organización, sin embargo, sí que acudieron más invitados de los que ella hubiera esperado. Lo que sí se ajustó a sus expectativas es que fue muy emotivo. Además de los señores Kendall, que por supuesto se animaron a ir a Nature para no perderse el enlace de su hija, Maggie pudo conseguir que Giaal y Susan, Penélope, Tracer y hasta Mei Ling con su primo Zhao, asistieran… Y para mayor alegría de los entonces futuros esposos, incluso la propia Keiko asistió. No fue fácil localizarla, tanto Melissa y el doctor Adams que sí acudieron rápidamente a la invitación de esa boda con Wina, avisados por Scott, Clarisa y Ginger, contactaron con la muchacha y la convencieron. También Caroline y su sempiterno Ernest. Maggie estaba realmente emocionada, quizás el embarazo afectase aquello, pero en cualquier caso, ese vestido blanco que llevaba disimulaba bien su ya entonces incipiente barriguita. Kiros lucía el uniforme blanco de gala del UNISON. Tanto Tracer, como Susan estaban igualmente vestidos y, junto a otros compañeros como Zhao o incluso el comandante Enset, Jane, que retornó para esa boda, Olivia, Mullins y Marcus, les hicieron el consabido pasillo de sables. Y pese a que los padres de él no pudieron asistir, al menos eso dijeron, otros invitados no menos importantes de su raza fueron el primo del novio, Doran, hijo de Calix y Seira, e incluso la mismísima princesa Seren Deveget, la hija de los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. Aquello convirtió la ceremonia casi en un acto institucional, dado que la identidad de esa joven ya estaba revelada al mundo. No hubo más remedio que invitar a algunas autoridades. Ya estando de regreso en Nature, descansando juntos tumbados en la cama unos días antes del enlace, el joven novio se excusó con su prometida cuando supo de todo esto.

-Siento que esto se haya ido de las manos. Sé que hubieras preferido algo más sencillo.  
-No pasa nada, al contrario. Me alegra ver que eres tan apreciado que hasta envían a una princesa a nuestra boda.- Sonrió.-

 

El aludido sonrió diríase que incluso azorado, y eso era difícil tratándose de un saiyajin. Aunque sí admitió a renglón seguido.

-Que su alteza la princesa Seren asista, es un gran honor, desde luego. Nos conocemos desde niños. Entrenamos juntos.- Afirmó comentando no sin resignación.- Lo malo será que tendrán que acudir dignatarios, personalidades importantes de los dos mundos…  
-Me parece bien, no te preocupes por eso.- Sonrió su novia, añadiendo divertida.- Al final va a haber mucha gente. Mi madre que quería venir una semana antes para ayudar con la planificación se va a encontrar todo diseñado al milímetro.  
-Por lo menos, como no es una boda estrictamente religiosa, será el propio contralmirante Hazzar quien la oficie. Tiene esa potestad acorde con las leyes terrestres.- Le informó él.- Al menos quisiera pedírselo, si te parece bien.  
-Me gusta la idea.- Convino Maggie que añadió incluso ilusionada.- Las bodas por la Iglesia suelen tener más boato y vistosidad, pero como en mi familia nunca fuimos religiosas sería una hipocresía querer simularlo ahora. Eso es algo que debo agradecer a mis padres.- Reflexionó.- Siempre me animaron a ser sincera con lo que creo y con lo que siento. Cuando les dije que era homosexual me apoyaron de forma incondicional. Nunca trataron de hacerme ser normal, ya sabes, entre comillas.- Matizó.- Tampoco ellos fueron nunca muy convencionales en según qué cosas. Lo único que nos desunió fue lo de Gloria.  
-Sí, ya vi sus caras cuando les contaste que ese iba a ser el nombre de nuestra hija.- Asintió Kiros quien quiso quitarle hierro a ese tema y pasar a otro más animado para que su chica no volviera a entristecerse, de modo que afirmó, casi jocosamente.- ¡Y también vi sus caras al aparecer yo en la puerta! Eso seguro que no lo esperaban.  
-¡No, desde luego!- Rio Maggie, diciendo con jovialidad.- Casi me parecía más difícil confesarles que al final me había enamorado de un hombre que cuando les dije que era gay.

 

Se rieron los dos y él la besó con suavidad. No quería hacerle ningún daño, aunque fuese sin darse cuenta, debido a su estado. Para Maggie aquello era algo nuevo también. Cada vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales aquello solía ser una especie de tormenta desatada de pasiones. Ahora disfrutaba más acurrucada a su futuro esposo, sintiéndose protegida y amada.

-Jamás lo hubiera ni llegado a imaginar.-Pensaba la chica en tanto se dejaba rodear por aquellos brazos tan poderosos, que sin embargo, la trataban con aquel tremendo cuidado.- No, nunca lo hubiese creído…

 

Y la boda en efecto fue bastante sonada. Un visiblemente orgulloso Maxwell llevó del brazo a su hija hasta la zona donde se oficiaría el enlace. Kiros fue llevado por la mismísima princesa que, además, representaba a los reyes Serenity y Endimión, en calidad de ser la heredera también del puesto de su madre, la antigua Guerrera Plutón. Tras sonar la tradicional marcha nupcial, los novios estuvieron al fin listos para que Hazzar comenzase.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de este hombre y de esta mujer. Si alguno de los presentes conoce algún impedimento por el que esta ceremonia no pueda celebrarse que hable ahora. 

 

Un tenso silencio se extendió por la sala. Maggie casi sonrió imaginándose a alguna de sus ex llegando a todo correr para frenar eso. Pero ahí estaban Keiko y Mei Ling por ejemplo, tan expectantes como el resto, sin atreverse casi a respirar. 

-Quizás Kerria, o tú, Gloria, seríais las únicas que podríais detenerme ahora.- Reflexionaba en tanto expulsaba aire con un suspiro.-

 

Y es que estaba nerviosa. Aquel era un momento realmente importante en su vida. El dar el sí a otra persona, el comprometerse a estar solamente con ella. Y todo eso, importante sin duda para cualquier chica, lo era aún más para ella, dado que esa persona a la que iba a dar el sí, no era otra mujer, como siempre había imaginado que sería, sino un hombre. Y llegó el momento. Hazzar se dirigió primero al saiyajin y le preguntó.

-Mayor Kiros Derail. Quiere tomar por esposa a Margaret Kendall en matrimonio para amarla, honrarla y protegerla.  
-Sí señor, eso quiero.- Repuso el aludido.- Por eso estoy aquí.

 

Aunque aportó eso último de su cosecha a esos tradicionales votos, produciendo la hilaridad de algunos presentes y enseguida una espontánea ovación. Maggie se sonrió poniéndose algo colorada, él miró con algo de desconcierto a su prometida. Afortunadamente Hazzar se limitó a sonreír y continuó, en esta ocasión centrándose en la novia.

-Margaret Kendall. Quiere tomar por esposo a Kiros Derail en matrimonio para amarle, honrarle y protegerle.

 

Aquello último casi sonaba a broma, teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso que era aquel chico, sin embargo ella sí sentía que, a veces, necesitaba protección, no en el terreno físico pero quizás sí en el sentimental. Eso meditó durante un par de segundos que debieron resultar eternos al resto de los espectadores dado que algunos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos. Sin embargo, la muchacha rompió enseguida con aquella incipiente zozobra al responder segura y sonriente.

-Sí, quiero…  
-Los anillos, por favor.- Indicó el contralmirante.-

 

Fue el doctor Ginga quien, ejerciendo de padrino, le entregó el que era para Kiros de parte de Maggie. Y a su vez, la madrina, la propia princesa Seren, hizo los honores con el que el chico iba a ofrendar a su futura esposa. Una vez que se los colocaron mutuamente, y recitaron aquello de “con este anillo te desposo”, los contrayentes escucharon una vez más al oficiante.

-En tal caso. Una vez puestos los anillos como prueba del deseo de compartir vuestras vidas. Y no existiendo causa alguna que lo impida. Por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida por el UNISON, las Naciones Unidas y la voluntad de los contrayentes y ante todos estos testigos de vuestro mutuo amor, os declaro marido y mujer, esposo y esposa. Podéis besaros.

 

Y no tardaron en hacerlo entre los aplausos de todos los presentes. Al fin se retiraron tomados del brazo entre parabienes y la ovación generalizada. Cruzando una vez más bajo el protocolario palio de sables desenvainados y entrecruzados de los compañeros de armas de él. Cuando al fin salieron, los demás les siguieron. En otra sala estaba preparado un gran banquete.

-Ahora la mejor parte.- Declaró él mirándola divertido.-

 

Al principio Maggie se quedó perpleja, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse. Por algo su ya esposo era un saiyajin. Ocuparon ambos el lugar de honor y fueron saludando a todos los invitados. Ella le explicó que, en las bodas humanas era costumbre que los recién casados fuesen de mesa en mesa para cumplimentar a los presentes y darles las gracias por asistir. Así lo hicieron, siendo muy afectuosos con sus amigos del viaje en la SSP-2. 

-Muchas felicidades, de veras. Os lo digo de corazón.- Pudo declarar Keiko cuando ambos se aproximaron junto a ella, Mei Ling y Zhao.-

 

Tanto Maggie como Kiros la abrazaron con verdadero cariño. La enfermera incluso le aseguró.

-Estoy convencida que encontrarás la felicidad, te lo mereces. Ahí fuera hay alguien que te amará y te valorará.  
-Ojalá, aunque pudiera ser que fuera yo la que no le valorase, a él o a ella.- Suspiró la pelirroja.-  
-No pierdas la fe en el amor.- Le pidió Kiros, remachando.- Mi soberana siempre lo dice, y ahora sé por qué.   
-Mi madre me ha contado que tu soberana y ella se conocían.- Les desveló la joven.- Y que la ayudó mucho cuando regresó al mundo, para reunirse con mi padre. Sí, tendré fe.- Sonrió Keiko.-   
-Os deseo toda la felicidad.- Intervino Mei Ling.-  
-Gracias y perdóname tú también.- Suspiró una emocionada Maggie.-  
-No pidas perdón por lo que siente tu corazón.- Sonrió la oriental.- 

 

Su contertulia agradeció mucho esas palabras, pasando a interesarse a su vez.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué tal tú?..  
-Muy bien, ahora todo se ha solucionado.- Repuso la muchacha.-

 

Aunque tanto ella como Zhao no parecían querer dar muchos detalles, de modo que los recién casados se limitaron a recibir más felicitaciones. El teniente Tang fue quien ahora dijo.

-Que sean ustedes muy dichosos. Señorita Kendall, bueno, perdón,- rectificó añadiendo.- Ahora ya señora Derail…y por supuesto usted, mayor.  
-Muchas gracias.- Replico Kiros dándole la mano al oficial antes de dejarles disfrutar de la comida.-

 

Un poco más tarde saludaron a Ginger y juguetearon un poco con el pequeño Dean que estaba monísimo con un trajecito y una pequeña pajarita.

-Gracias por la tarta, Gin. - Sonrió Maggie.- Ha estado deliciosa y te habrá costado mucho hacerla.  
-No es nada.- Afirmó la joven en tanto añadía mirando agradecida a sus amigos.- Después de todo lo que hicisteis por mí y por mi hijo durante el viaje, es lo menos que podía hacer. Y estabais geniales cuando os hicieron la Holo foto cortándola con el sable de Kiros.- Sonrió recordando esa escena de la pareja de recién casados sujetando el arma de protocolo del mayor.-  
-Muchas gracias, Ginger.- Convino Kiros mirando al pequeño Dean y afirmando divertido.- Cuando quieras darte cuenta tu hijo se estará casando también.

 

De hecho el objeto de esas palabras estaba divirtiéndose mucho con su nueva amiguita. Y es que hacía una pareja muy graciosa con Wina, que iba ataviada con un precioso vestidito de color rosa y aparecía en forma humana, con un cabello rubio y ojos azules casi aguamarina. Dean le daba la mano y la niña se reía. Cuando les miraban, saludando entre tanto a los respectivos padres adoptivos, Maggie comentó divertida elevando las flores blancas y rojas que llevaba en forma de ramo nupcial.

-Estoy por dárselo en lugar de arrojarlo. ¡Aquí tenemos a los siguientes!  
\- ¿No deberían ser algo mayores para eso?- Cuestionó Kiros con total e ingenua sinceridad.-

 

Eso hizo que Clay, Melissa y Ginger se rieran con ganas. Y tras charlar un poco con ellos y recibir la enhorabuena, se aproximaron a Susan y a Giaal, Pennie y Tracer que estaban junto a Jane.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- Les dijo la muchacha que realmente se sentía muy reconocida.-  
-No hay porqué darlas.- Repuso el doctor.- Y me siento muy honrado de que quisierais que fuera vuestro padrino.  
-La que está honrada de que aceptase serlo soy yo, claro que debo agradecérselo. Usted me apoyó siempre, supo escucharme. Nunca me juzgó. A pesar de todo ha demostrado tener mucha más humanidad que la mayor parte de los humanos que conozco. Y a ti Susan, también muchísimas gracias, estuviste ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.  
-Fue un placer.- Sonrió la aludida.- Y me alegro mucho por vosotros. – Dijo ahora mostrando más respeto protocolario al dirigirse a su superior.- Enhorabuena, señor.  
-Enhorabuena. -Intervino a su vez Jane. -  
-Me alegro mucho de verla.- Sonrió Kiros preguntando con interés.- ¿Qué tal todo en la Tierra?  
-Muy bien, me han destinado al servicio de inteligencia.- Les comentó la interpelada.-  
-¿Usted era piloto, verdad?- Inquirió Maggie.-  
-Sí, pero después de estar en todas esas batallas creo que para mí es mejor tener un tiempo de descanso.- Afirmó la joven admitiendo eso sí, con algo de pesar.- Cuando me trasladaron al principio me sentí muy apenada por tener que dejar la escuadrilla de las Fighter Ladies. Sin embargo, he visto que puedo hacer una mayor labor en mi puesto actual.  
-Mucha suerte mayor Gray. -Le deseó entonces Kiros. -  
-Muchas gracias, lo mismo les digo a ustedes.- Sonrió ella.-

 

Kiros y su esposa agradecieron aquello y tras despedirse se aproximaron a otros invitados. Allí estaba la familia de Nelly. Y junto a ellos, otro muchacho que no fue olvidado por la enfermera, se trataba de Martin que estaba acompañado de una bonita muchachita de su edad, cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

-Me alegro mucho por usted.- Se apresuró a decir Martin.-Muchas gracias por invitarme, les deseo que sean muy felices.  
-A ti por venir. Y por cierto, muy bien acompañado.- Sonrió Maggie mirando a esa linda chica.-

 

La parejita de adolescentes se ruborizó, el chico enseguida presentó a la aludida.

-Se llama Grechen Urban. Viajó en la nave con nosotros.  
-Encantada.- Musitó la aludida.- Felicidades.

 

Tras asentir complacidos, los recién casados fueron felicitados también por Aurora, su esposo y como no, por Nelly y Orix, aquel niño de la raza de Giaal que fue adoptado por ese matrimonio, sin embargo ahora mostraba la apariencia de un crío humano de pelo castaño rizado y ojos verdes.

-Cuando tu niña nazca podré jugar con ella.- Declaró la cría.-  
-Claro.- Asintió una radiante Maggie.-  
-Será una chica muy especial.- Auguró la pequeña.-  
-Como tú, tesoro.- Sonrió ampliamente la novia acariciándole el pelo con afecto.-  
-Gracias por invitarnos, han sido muy amables, les deseamos todo lo mejor.- Declaró Edgar añadiendo muy reconocido.- Lo merecen sin duda, después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y el resto de la gente.  
-Si querida.- Convino Aurora, llena de alegría a su vez.- Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude nunca en avisarnos.   
-Se lo agradecemos mucho.- Terció Kiros dándoles la mano.- 

 

Dejaron a esa familia y se alejaron, de camino recibieron los parabienes de Caroline y Ernie.

-¡Que sea Enhorabuena, ahora a poblar Nature con muchas criaturitas!- Exclamó la tejana.-

Los dos se rieron. Maggie fue quien antes pudo responder.

-Muchas gracias.  
-Que el Señor os bendiga.- Les deseó Ernie.-  
-Ya lo ha hecho.- Aseguró Kiros llevando del brazo a su esposa.-

 

Y tras decir adiós a esa pareja deseándole que se divirtiesen se fueron rumbo a la zona donde estaban los saiyajin junto a los padres de la novia. De camino comentaron en voz baja.

-Aurora es otra mujer, totalmente distinta, ha recuperado la alegría de vivir. - Afirmó Maggie visiblemente contenta por eso.-  
-Y lo debe en gran parte a ti.- Le recordó su marido animándola cuando sentenció.- ¿Lo ves? Has traído la felicidad a mucha gente, entre la que me incluyo.

 

Maggie sonrió radiante. Todavía, antes de llegar ante las autoridades y sus propios padres, la enfermera saludó a Clarisa y Scott. El chico lucía un smoking que le hacía estar muy elegante y bajo el que ocultaba su traje mejorado. Por ello se puso en pie junto a la camarera para saludar.

-Muchas felicidades a los dos…  
-Eres muy amable, gracias.- Respondió Maggie.-  
-¿Qué tal os va? - Se interesó Kiros.-  
-Muy bien, - afirmó Clarisa.- Gin ya está pensando en poner una cafetería en Nature, y me ha ofrecido ser su socia. En cuanto podamos, con lo que ella ganó en la nave y mis ahorros, hemos decidido comprar un buen local y establecernos.  
-Será una tarea ardua al principio, muchísimo trabajo.- Sopesó Maggie.-  
-Sí, lo sabemos, pero Scott nos ha prometido ayudarnos. Con sus conocimientos en informática y robótica.- Declaró la chica.-  
-Si. Y estoy convencido que tendrán un gran éxito.- Corroboró el aludido.-

 

Clarisa le dio un beso en los labios muy afectuoso y el chico se puso colorado. Sonriendo, afirmó con visible contento.

-Y por si fuera poco el doctor Adams y Melissa preguntaron por mi amiga Sandy. Está en Bios y también a punto de casarse. Me puse en contacto con ella y nos contamos lo ocurrido en nuestros respectivos viajes. ¡Nos ha invitado a Clarissa y a mí a ir a su boda!   
-Estoy aliviada.- Se rio la camarera afirmando sin pudor ante el apuro de su novio -¡Menos mal que esa chica tiene ya novio, con lo guapa que es!  
-Ella siempre será mi amiga pero la chica con la que quiero estar eres tú.- Le aseguró el colorado Scott.-

 

Ahora fue turno de Clarisa de enrojecer, tras lo cual, volvió a regalarle otro beso al joven. Maggie y Kiros sonrieron, se despidieron de esa joven pareja y prosiguieron su recorrido. Al fin estuvieron ante la mesa de autoridades y los señores Kendall, con Hazzar, la princesa Seren, el primo de Kiros, Doran y un par de mujeres que no conocían.

-Muchas felicidades.- Les deseó el contralmirante.-  
-Gracias señor.- Saludó el chico cuadrándose de inmediato.-  
-Por favor, eso no es necesario aquí. Es el día de su boda.- Sonrió el veterano militar para añadir de un modo algo enigmático.- Y desde este momento tampoco tendrá que hacerlo más.  
-Usted siempre será mi oficial superior, contralmirante.- Declaró el chico con manifiesto respeto.-

 

Dicho lo cual, enseguida hizo una reverencia a la princesa comentando.

-Alteza, es para nosotros un gran honor que os hayáis dignado asistir a nuestros esponsales.  
-Muchas gracias, pero el honor es mío.- Repuso Seren.-

 

Maggie la recorrió con la vista quedando realmente impresionada. Se había levantado para saludarles y ahora comprobaba lo mismo que durante la ceremonia, cuando ejerció como madrina. Y es que eran tan alta como su marido. Quizás llevase unos zapatos con tacón bastante alto bajo la falda larga de ese bonito vestido color bermellón, que hacía juego con sus grandes y profundos ojos. El pelo, largo y castaño oscuro, rematado por una tiara de diamantes, le caía grácilmente sobre el hombro derecho. La enfermera trató de ensayar una torpe reverencia a su vez, sin embargo la princesa, sonriente y afable, la detuvo con un gesto.

-Por favor, solo soy una invitada más.  
-Y nuestra madrina, además de ser de la realeza.- Pudo recordar Maggie, que admitió.- No sé cómo comportarme ante alguien de tanta categoría, le pido perdón.  
-No es necesario que haga nada especial.- Respondió Seren, agregando una vez más con tono cordial.- Y estoy segura que vendrá a conocer nuestro planeta. Por mi parte, en mi nombre y el de mis padres, le invito formalmente a que lo haga. Como muestra de amistad y en agradecimiento a su amable invitación.

 

Maggie sonrió ligeramente, ¡cómo si hubiera podido elegir! Estaba claro que, siendo la princesa del mundo de Kiros y teniendo en cuenta las relaciones diplomáticas, no hubo otra opción. Aunque eso no le molestaba, al contrario, esa chica era muy natural y amable. ¡Y estaba como un tren!, no obstante dejo de lado eso enseguida. No era momento ni debía ya centrarse en esas cosas. Así pues contestó, afirmando incluso con cierto reparo.

-Será un gran honor. Me siento muy halagada, Alteza. Pero solamente soy una simple humana…  
-No se menosprecie por eso. Los humanos son realmente maravillosos. Mi madre también lo es.- Sonrió la princesa declarando con rotundidad, eso sí, teñida de tono jovial.- Y es la reina. Y yo…bueno…- suspiró, dando la impresión de guardarse algo y entonces añadió.- Cuando vaya usted a visitarnos lo hará con un alto cargo. Pues un día será por matrimonio duquesa de Nuevo Vegeta. El título que su esposo heredará.   
-Ese es un gran honor.- Le confió Kiros a su esposa.- Podremos estar junto a los propios soberanos.

 

Seren asintió con gesto complacido y declaró entonces mirando alternativamente a la pareja, para centrarse al fin en el muchacho.

\- Es verdad. Y además, desde este mismo instante y por designación de mis augustos padres, Kiros Derail, tengo el placer de comunicarte que podrás usar hoy mismo el título de conde de Nuevo Vegeta. Distinción que acompañará a tu nuevo cargo de embajador y representante plenipotenciario de nuestro mundo en Nature. Luego querida.- Sonrió jovialmente hablando con la perpleja Maggie una vez más y ya con mayor familiaridad en el trato.- Has pasado a ser condesa y esposa del embajador de nuestro planeta.

 

Los recién casados todavía se miraban con asombro cuando Hazzar añadió, sonriente a su vez.

-Y esta boda y el banquete corren a cuenta del UNISON, que compartirá gastos con su planeta natal. Al menos eso me ha comentado su Alteza.  
-Es demasiado, no podemos aceptar tantos honores.- Repuso un abrumado Kiros.-  
-Pues no he terminado aún.- Afirmó su superior agregando.- Desde este momento, considere su ascenso a comandante como mi regalo particular de bodas. Cursé los informes pertinentes hace unos días y obtuve la aprobación del Estado Mayor. Asimismo, usted y otros muchos oficiales serán condecorados por su valor y su entrega. Y la señora Derail.- Añadió ahora centrándose en la estupefacta enfermera.- También recibirá una medalla al mérito civil.  
-¿Quién, yo?- Se señaló Maggie apuntándose con un dedos sobre su propio pecho.-  
-Así es.- Sonrió Hazzar.-  
-¡Eso es maravilloso, hija!- Exclamó un entusiasmado Maxwell.-  
-Bueno, sí, claro. – Pudo decir la asombrada e incrédula chica para aseverar.- Pero no creo que lo merezca.  
\- Después de los informes que algunos oficiales me han hecho llegar y las declaraciones de testigos, muchos aquí presentes.- Comentó el contralmirante.- Las autoridades civiles han llegado a la misma conclusión que nosotros. Lo merece y sobradamente.  
-No sé qué decir.- Musitó la emocionada Maggie.-  
-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hija.- Afirmó Glenda abrazando a la ahora llorosa joven.-  
-Y una cosa más, señora Derail.- Sonrió Seren añadiendo con mayor jovialidad y confianza.- Si tiene la amabilidad de concederme unos momentos.

 

Maggie asintió y dejó a su esposo departiendo con el resto. En cuanto se alejó un poco del ruido y las conversaciones junto con la princesa, ésta comentó.

-Kiros tuvo ocasión de hablar conmigo cuando fue a la Tierra. Realmente te ama mucho. Y le comprendo bien. Yo misma soy hija de una humana, y mentiría si no admitiera que mi corazón está atrapado por un miembro de tu especie.  
-¿Ah sí? No lo sabía.- Afirmó genuinamente la enfermera.-  
-Trabajamos juntos en la Masters Corporation, eso fue antes de que las princesas planetarias, mi padre, mi tío y el resto, ayudasen a salvar la Tierra.- Le contó Seren prosiguiendo su relato.- Me gusta mucho tu mundo, y me encanta la gente de tu pueblo. Y además, tengo familiares viviendo allí. Sin ir más lejos, una prima. Y pude hablar con ella brevemente e informarle de tu boda con Kiros. Me envió un mensaje para ti.- Remachó sacando una pequeña tablet de entre su vestido.-

 

En un principio Maggie no comprendió nada. ¿Qué le podría importar a una prima de la princesa de los saiyajin que ella se casara? No obstante, cuando la pantalla se iluminó y comenzó el mensaje, abrió la boca entre atónita y emocionada.

-¡Kerria!- Exclamó con incredulidad, mirando alternativamente a la sonriente Seren y a la imagen de su ex novia.-  
-Sí, es mi prima.- Le confesó su interlocutora.- Es la hija del hermano de mi padre. Lo que también la convierte en princesa de los saiyajin.

 

Maggie estaba impactada y llena de asombro. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Su novia de entonces que tanto creía en todas esas leyendas. ¡Y ella riéndose siempre de eso! Estaba incluso avergonzada y le caían algunas lágrimas, y eso que no había empezado todavía a oír el mensaje. Al fin, Seren lo conectó. Kerria salía en primer plano, con ese pelo castaño claro peinado en forma de trenza, esos ojazos verdes tan bonitos y expresión alegre en tanto declaraba.

-Hola Maggie, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Celebro que hayas encontrado la felicidad. Yo lo hice también, aunque hubo momentos difíciles. Mi prima me ha resumido un poco tu viaje y todo lo que has tenido que enfrentar. Me alegra mucho que las cosas hayan terminado tan bien. Te mando un gran abrazo y un beso. Se feliz y haz dichoso a ese muchacho al que has elegido.

 

Y tras eso, terminaba la reproducción. La enfermera apenas pudo musitar visiblemente reconocida y entre lágrimas.

-Gracias Alteza, de verdad. Esto significa mucho para mí.

 

Seren no dijo nada, asintió esbozando una sonrisa y las dos se reintegraron con el grupo. Allí fue abordada por Doran.

-Enhorabuena. Veo que mi primo es un hombre con mucha suerte.  
-Doran tampoco puede quejarse, él está en muy buenos términos en la Luna.- Sonrió el aludido.- 

 

El saiyajin no tuvo ocasión de decir nada a ese respecto, porque una joven de larga melena casi azulada y vestida con un elegante conjunto de color azul celeste les saludó casi con entusiasmo infantil acercándose junto con otra mujer, de largo pelo castaño rojizo y piel tono canela que llevaba un asimismo interesante vestido escotado rojo. Lo cierto es que Maggie no pudo evitar dedicarles un buen vistazo a ambas cuando la de azul se presentó.

-Muchas felicidades, me llamo Reiko Aya. – Declaró entregando una pequeña tarjeta de visita a los atónitos esposos.- Y ésta es mi amiga y compañera, la señorita Akane Karasuma.  
-Encantada. Mi enhorabuena.- Pudo decir la citada con algo de apuro.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió levemente Maggie que no tenía ni idea de quienes podrían ser esas dos.  
-Bueno.- Intervino entonces Seren para explicar.- La presencia de estas dos señoritas obedece a que son representantes del planeta Kinmoku.   
-Si. Es que las Starlight no han podido venir.- Terció Reiko con un tono algo raro. Sonaba algo parecido al que emplearía una niña rica y mimada quizás.- Les hubiera gustado…  
-Reiko.- Le pidió su compañera con visible envaramiento.- No hace falta que te expliques tanto…

 

Su interlocutora la miró algo extrañada aunque no le dio mucha importancia para añadir.

-Bueno, pues eso, muchísimas felicidades.- Sonrió.-  
-Sí, nos instalaremos en Nature.- Les comentó ahora la tal Akane.- Si necesitan cualquier cosa.   
-Muchas gracias, lo mismo digo.- Afirmó Kiros.-

 

Y esas dos se despidieron, en tanto Reiko atacaba una bandeja de canapés, Akane le recriminaba algo, aunque Maggie no pudo escuchar mucho más. Ahora atendía a Doran que le comentaba.

-Muchas felicidades de parte de su Majestad la reina Neherenia de la Luna Nueva. Os invita cordialmente a visitar su reino cuando os venga bien.  
-Dale las gracias de nuestra parte.- Asintió Kiros, alegando para dirigirse a su esposa.- Aunque me temo que por ahora no nos será posible, ¿verdad cariño?  
-Claro, pero estamos muy agradecidos por esa invitación.- Convino ella.-

 

Después siguieron departiendo con otros invitados y casi para remate de fiesta, sonó una canción que era muy importante para los recién casados. 

-Casi podría decir que con esta música y esta letra empezó todo.- Suspiró la muchacha, admitiéndose a sí misma.- Aunque en ese momento ni yo misma lo sabía.

 

No estoy orgulloso, estaba equivocado  
Y la verdad es difícil de asumir  
Me sentía seguro de que teníamos bastante

Pero el amor se fue por la borda  
Como los botes salvavidas yacen perdidos en el mar  
He estado intentando alcanzar tu orilla  
Las olas de la duda continúan ahogándome

Todos los sueños que estuvimos construyendo  
Nunca los cumplimos  
Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Para lecciones en amor  
Para ojos sin descanso los egos se queman  
Y el molde es difícil de romper

Ahora hemos vadeado muy profundo  
Y el amor está por la borda  
Corazones pesados, palabras simbólicas  
Todas las esperanzas que tuve alguna vez

Desvanecidas como huellas en la arena  
Todos los hogares que estuvimos construyendo  
Nunca vivimos en ellos

Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Lecciones en amor  
Si perdemos el tiempo ante nosotros  
El futuro nos ignorará

Podríamos usarlas  
Deberíamos usarlas

Lecciones en amor  
Cuando no queda mucho tiempo  
Lecciones en amor  
No dejes que tu espíritu se vaya

Lecciones en amor  
El tiempo no espera por ti

Todos los sueños que estuvimos construyendo  
Nunca los vivimos  
Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Lecciones en amor

Todos los amigos que estuvimos haciendo  
Todavía los tengo  
Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Lecciones en amor

Todos los hogares que construimos  
Nunca vivimos en ellos  
Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Lecciones en amor

Si perdemos el tiempo ante nosotros  
Aa eeee yy ee y ee  
El futuro nos ignorará  
Podríamos usarlo, deberíamos usarlo  
Lecciones en amor

Lecciones en amor  
Cuando has amado alguna vez  
Lecciones en amor  
Oh, necesitamos tiempo

Lecciones en amor  
Lecciones en amor  
Lecciones en amor

Perdidos sin amor  
Lecciones en amor  
Cuando será…

 

(Lessons in love. Extended versión 1986. Level 42, crédito al autor)

 

Y tras cantar juntos y pasarlo realmente bien la fiesta al fin concluyó. Después de esa celebración la mayoría pudieron estar unos días recordando los viejos tiempos y luego retornar a sus respectivos quehaceres en Nature. Otros volvieron al planeta madre y algunos tomaron otros caminos. 

-Espero que todos, amigos, podáis llegar a ser muy felices. En especial aquellos y aquellas que no estáis aquí, en Nature, y a los que espero poder volver a ver algún día. - Deseó Maggie con nostalgia.-

 

Pero ni ella ni Kiros pudieron ir de Luna de Miel. No aún. Tenían muchas cosas que preparar y el estado de ella era cada vez más próximo a salir de cuentas. De modo que decidieron posponer eso hasta que naciera la niña. Pensaba en eso cuando en ese instante vio llegar a Susan que venía de paisano. Quizás esa muchacha hubiera terminado su turno.

-¡Hola Maggie! - La saludó con jovialidad.- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?  
-Muy bien, gracias. Con menos movilidad. Pero no me puedo quejar.- Le contó la enfermera.-  
-¿Cuándo vas a tomarte la baja?- Le preguntó la atónita oficial.-   
-Aquí hago falta. Ya sabes que apenas disponemos de personal sanitario. Tras Erika, también Lester volvió a la Tierra. Creo que le habían llamado de un prestigioso hospital.  
-Ese tipo era muy competente aunque también muy estirado.- Declaró Susan.-   
-Por eso me alegro de que el doctor Ginga sea ahora el responsable máximo.- Sonrió la enfermera.-  
-Pues le diré que te vaya dando permiso. Tienes que pensar en tu niña.- Afirmó afectuosamente la teniente.- Y está pendiente vuestra Luna de Miel. – Le recordó al hilo de lo que la propia Maggie había estado pensando.- Si es que ese marido tuyo vuelve pronto.  
-Sí, quizás tengas razón.- Suspiró ésta declarando con voz queda.- ¿Sabes? Pero hemos acordado esperar a que Gloria nazca. Quiero ser la mejor madre posible para ella. Y una buena esposa para Kiros. Tengo mucho por reparar en mi vida. Y a mucha gente a la que me habría gustado compensar, aunque desgraciadamente ya no podré hacerlo.- Remachó con tinte entristecido.- Por eso, por una vez quiero ser una buena influencia para al menos una chica.

 

Y pensaba en su antigua maestra Gloria, en Erika, la hermana de su infortunada primer amor, también en Mei Ling y hasta en Keiko. Podría pasar lista desde luego y no terminaría en todo el día. Kerria también sufrió por su culpa, aunque al menos supo que esa muchacha era feliz tras rehacer su vida amorosa con una pareja que era realmente estupenda. O eso creía haber entendido por lo poco que indagó tras el mensaje. Al menos, pudo constatar con alivio que ninguna, salvo quizás Erika, le guardaba rencor o la culpaba de nada.

-No digas eso.- Le pidió Susan entre tanto.- No es cierto. Tú eres una gran persona y has ayudado y ayudas a mucha gente.  
-Bueno.- Pudo decir la enfermera tratando de evitar que la emotividad se apoderase de ella y cambiando enseguida de tema.- ¿Qué tal tú? ¿No has ido todavía a la Tierra para ver a tu familia?  
-No, espero poder hacerlo muy pronto.- Declaró la oficial.- Echo muchísimo de menos a mis padres y a mi hermana Debbie. Sobre todo después de lo que sucedió en todo el universo.

 

Maggie asintió. Todos recordaban lo acontecido con esos extraños agujeros oscuros. Por suerte desaparecieron tras ese prodigio. Aquella voz milagrosa que cantaba como surgida de los Cielos. Después, esa terrible amenaza desapareció como si jamás hubiese existido. Fue el principio de algo totalmente nuevo.

-Y ahora la Tierra tiene oficialmente soberanos. Los reyes Serenity y Endimión.- Afirmó la enfermera.-  
-Sí, hicieron muy buenos discursos.- Convino la teniente Hunter.-  
-Y Kiros asistió entre los miembros del cortejo real.- Subrayó la enfermera.-  
-Es verdad.- Intervino Giaal que llegaba en ese momento.-

 

Enseguida se abrazó a su novia y la obsequió con un beso, luego saludó a Maggie y Susan no perdió ocasión de recordarle.

-¿A qué esperas para firmarle la baja a esta pobre chica? ¡Tiene que descansar!  
-Si ya se lo he dicho.- Se defendió el aludido.- Pero es que quiere estar trabajando hasta el último momento.  
-Así, cuando me ponga de parto, me llevas directamente a maternidad.- Sonrió Maggie.-  
-De eso ya me encargaré yo.- Sonó entonces una más que conocida voz a sus espaldas.-

 

La muchacha se giró atónita y sonriendo con gran alegría.

-¡Kiros! ¡Has vuelto!- Exclamó.-

 

El chico enseguida la abrazó, con cuidado para no lastimar esa abultada tripa. Tras darse unos besos y ante las sonrisas de sus amigos, explicó.

-He regresado hace un par de horas, llamé a Giaal porque quería darte una sorpresa. Me dijo que, para no perder la costumbre, ya estabas aquí.  
-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer y lo que más me gusta.- Confesó ella.-  
-Pues ahora debes descansar, en apenas dos semanas saldrás de cuentas.- Le aconsejó afectuosamente el doctor Ginga.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Admitió la aludida.-  
-Bueno, y como tengo unos días libres hasta que oficialmente se instale la embajada de mi mundo en Nature, podremos pasarlos juntos.- Le dijo su esposo.-

 

A Maggie aquello le pareció desde luego una estupenda idea. Asintió desde luego con el deseo de que así fuera. Al fin, relevada oficialmente por Giaal, se fue junto a su marido. El cuadrante en el que les estaban construyendo la casa era uno de los que más avanzado iba en su proceso de terraformación. Abordando una nave lanzadera descendieron hasta la zona.

-Esto va a quedar precioso cuando esté terminado.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Estoy convencido de que así será.- Convino él añadiendo en tanto abrazaba por detrás a su esposa.- Pero lo principal es que tanto tú, como la pequeña Gloria, estéis bien.

 

Eso deseaba también Maggie, el embarazo había ido muy bien aunque ahora es cuando comenzaba tener un poco de miedo. Pasaron los días y ya estaba a punto de salir de cuentas. Sus temores aumentaban pese a no querer admitirlo. Ella no le decía nada a su marido pero estaba inquieta por la niña. Siendo un híbrido entre humana y saiyajin no estaba segura de como nacería. Sin embargo Giaal la había tranquilizado a ese respecto. Le hizo recordar a la mamá en ciernes que, tanto su ex novia Kerria como Leval, eran asimismo mezcla de ambas razas. Eso lo supo Maggie cuando recibió el holo mensaje que le mostró la princesa saiyajin. Al poco recibió una continuación de aquel que Seren le mostrara en la boda. Estaba grabado dado que, desde la distancia a la que estaban, era imposible establecer una comunicación en directo. Aunque se emocionó mucho cuando vio a su antigua amante y novia aparecer sonriente en la pantalla confirmándole lo que Seren le contase.

-Hola Maggie. ¿Cómo estás? Imagino que te resultará extraño verme aquí ahora. El caso es que Giaal contactó con mi hermano y él me llamó. Ante todo muchas felicidades por tu embarazo. Te deseo lo mejor. Y no temas por nada. Todo saldrá bien. Tanto Leval como yo llevamos sangre saiyajin. Nunca te lo dije porque eso sí que era salir de un armario que no entonces podía arriesgarme a abandonar. Pero no es importante ahora. Quiero que sepas que Giaal me ha contado algunas cosas y que ahora puedo entenderte mejor. Lamento la manera que tuvimos de despedirnos. Aunque ahora las dos somos felices con nuestras respectivas parejas. Y seguro que podremos ser buenas amigas si algún día nos volvemos a ver. ¿Y sabes una cosa? A mí también me gustaría tener un hijo. Quizás podamos reunirnos en el futuro con nuestros niños y hablar de los viejos tiempos. Un beso muy grande y cuídate.

 

El mensaje terminó y Maggie se enjugó algunas lágrimas en tanto sonreía.

-Gracias Kerria, gracias…Lo haré…

 

Y a eso aspiraba con todo su corazón…


	2. Conociendo a las familias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay que conocer a los nuevos parientes y empezar unas nuevas vidas.

Realmente aquello daba muchísimo trabajo. Habían pasado los meses y Ginger estaba como loca. Supervisando el local en construcción, cuidando a Dean y trabajando en la cafetería de la nave que orbitaba Nature. Por suerte, su fiel amiga Clarisa le echaba una mano en todo. Incluso Scott sacaba un hueco tras su ya de por sí intensa jornada para ayudarlas. 

-Muchas gracias, chicos. - Les decía con profundo reconocimiento, cuando concluía el turno en la cafetería. - Sin vosotros todo esto se me vendría encima.  
-No hay de qué. -Respondía Scott en tanto colocaba algunos platos en el lavavajillas. –  
\- ¿Qué me dices de encontrar a alguien que te ayude? - Le propuso Clarisa. -  
-No sería mala idea. - Admitió Ginger, afirmando pensativa. - El caso es que estuve barajando esa posibilidad poco antes de llegar a Nature. Pero con todo lo ocurrido…

 

Sus amigos se hacían cargo. No obstante, se miraron algo apurados. Y casi como si tuviera que armarse de valor para hablar, Scott dejó pasar unos instantes para comentarle a su interlocutora.

-Verás. Al fin contacté con Sandy. Está viviendo en Bios. Giaal me lo contó cuando habló con sus padres y su hermana.   
\- ¡Vaya, cuanto me alegro! - Exclamó Ginger. -   
-Si. - Sonrió tímidamente él, para añadir - Sandy va a casarse y nos invita a todos a la boda.

 

Ahora el semblante de su amiga se ensombreció un poco para musitar.

-Me gustaría ir, de veras. Pero tengo tanto trabajo aquí…  
-Pues por eso deberías contratar a alguien. - Insistió Clarisa. -   
-Supongo que vosotros sí querréis asistir, y me parece estupendo. - Repuso la aludida al captar finalmente el sentido de aquello. -

 

Se daba perfecta cuenta y lo comprendía. Sus amigos irían a la boda de Sandy en Bios dejándola a ella sola con todo aquel pandemónium. Pero no podía pedirles que se perdieran aquello. Sobre todo, sabiendo cuanto significaba para Scott el poder volver a reencontrarse con su amiga del alma. Y con el aliciente de llevar además a Clarisa con él para presentarlas. 

-Sí, la verdad, me hace mucha ilusión - Le confirmó el chico. -  
-No os preocupéis. Mañana mismo pongo un anuncio. - Afirmó una sonriente Ginger – 

 

Sus amigos se lo agradecieron con sendas sonrisas de compromiso, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, de alivio. Aunque les pesaba dejar sola a aquella agradable chica pero sabían de sobra que ella nunca les pediría renunciar a ir a esa ceremonia. De todas formas, era todo un cargo de conciencia para ellos. Por eso se prometieron ayudarla a encontrar unos sustitutos adecuados. De modo que, al día siguiente, mientras Ginger tenía que ocuparse de unos trámites relacionados con la construcción de su nuevo local en el planeta, Clarisa se pasó a recoger a Dean. El crío estaba de reconocimiento médico en la consulta de la doctora Julieth Sullivan. Aquella pediatra era una agradable mujer de unos treinta años y pelo rubio. Sus ojos eran castaños y su mirada amable. Enseguida terminó el chequeo del pequeño.

-Hola Clarisa - la saludó afablemente, dado que esa joven había venido algunas veces en lugar de la madre del niño -  
-Hola doctora. -Repuso jovialmente la aludida que añadió con gran dosis de cariño dirigiéndose al crío. - Hola Dean. ¿Te has portado bien?

El pequeño asintió con energía, lo que hizo sonreír a su interlocutora.

-Ha sido un niño muy bueno y está perfectamente sano. Puedes decírselo a Ginger. - Terció la doctora. -   
-Lo hare. - Convino Clarisa quien entonces le preguntó. - Verá, sé que no tiene mucho que ver con lo suyo, pero. ¿Sabe si haya alguien que quisiese trabajar en la cafetería de la nave?

 

La amable doctora se sorprendió por aquella cuestión. Sin embargo, no tardó en contestar.

-No sé. Veré si me entero de algo. ¿Acaso te marchas tú? - Quiso saber con interés. -  
-Solo por un par de semanas. Voy a Bios, una amiga de mi novio se casa y nos ha invitado a la boda. - Le contó. – Pero la pobre Gin está tan liada que no puede acompañarnos. Además, necesita estar aquí para solventar muchas cosas.  
-Es una lástima. - Declaró Julieth para remachar animosamente. - Tranquila. Si me entero de algo os lo haré saber.

 

Y tras darle las gracias, despedirse y tomar de la mano a Dean, Clarisa se marchó de la consulta. La doctora se quedó pensativa. A ella le gustaba pasarse por esa cafetería cuando le era posible. Se podían degustar unas tartas deliciosas. Cuando no estaba ocupada en su consulta o descansando. Los niños le encantaban, aunque por ahora solo como clientes en su trabajo. Cuidarles y asegurar su salud y bienestar era para ella muy importante. Sus padres eran médicos los dos y siempre la habían educado en el respeto y la ayuda a los demás. Lo cierto es que apenas si ocupaba su tiempo en otras cosas. Ver la Holo tele, leer, hacer algo de deporte. Siendo soltera y sin compromiso ninguno, disfrutaba de la vida a su manera y eso de no tener pareja estable no le quitaba el sueño.

-No, no creo que me interese trabajar a tiempo parcial. - Se sonrió. –

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la siguiente paciente. En esta ocasión eran una mujer y su hija. Las hizo pasar enseguida.

-Hola Aurora, ¿Qué tal estás, Nelly? - Saludó amablemente a ambas.  
-Muy bien, ¿verdad hija? - Sonrió la adulta mirando a esa chiquilla de unos diez años y pelo moreno hasta los hombros. –

 

La niña asintió despacio, aunque sin decir nada a su vez. Miraba muy atentamente a la pediatra que la sonreía animosamente.

-Bueno, venís por la revisión de Nelly, ¿verdad? - Inquirió Julieth.   
-Sí, su hermano Orix está todavía en actividades extraescolares. Le traeré mañana. - Le explicó Aurora a la facultativa. -  
-Bueno. Vamos a ver. - Dijo Julieth a la cría. - Anda Nelly, quítate el jersey y la camisa, te voy a auscultar. - 

 

La niña obedeció y la doctora pasó a realizarla un chequeo básico. Tras el mismo concluyó que la pequeña parecía gozar de muy buena salud.

-Pues ya está. - Sonrió al terminar. - Estás muy bien, Nelly…-Dictaminó. –  
-Entonces ahora nos iremos a tomar un poco de tarta como te prometí, cielo. - Sonrió ampliamente Aurora que parecía estar encantada al oír aquello. –  
\- ¡Ah! Mira que bien. - Convino Julieth dirigiéndose de nuevo a la niña que la observaba impertérrita. - ¿Vais a ir a la cafetería de Ginger?  
-Si- repuso Aurora. –  
-Hace poco vino Clarisa, su socia, a recoger a Dean. Me ha dicho que buscan a alguien para trabajar allí. - Les contó la doctora -   
-Eso me parece muy interesante - Comentó su interlocutora - Aunque yo estoy ahora muy ocupada cuidando de mis hijos, pero lo comentaré por ahí.

 

Y tras decir aquello se despidió de la doctora. Aurora estaba desde luego muy contenta. Su niña querida estaba estupendamente. Quizás era demasiado tímida cuando estaba junto con desconocidos. Solo con esa enfermera, Maggie y el mayor Derail, parecía tener confianza, al margen de con su hermano adoptivo Orix. Los dos se llevaban muy bien. Eso le encantaba. Aunque le daba la impresión de que, con Edgar, por el contrario, la chiquilla no acabase de conectar. Su esposo siempre se mostraba amable con ella, pero algo frío. Edgar era sin embargo mucho más cariñoso con el pequeño extraterrestre. Al menos eso le parecía.

-Claro, el pobre debió de quedarse muy impactado cuando nuestra hija se perdió tras ese ataque. Incluso llegó a pensar que había muerto. Pero yo siempre supe que estaba bien. - Meditaba la mujer con alivio y alegría mirando a la niña –

 

Ahora sí que la pequeña miró a su madre y le comentó con tono neutro.

-Mamá, tengo hambre.  
-Claro tesoro, vamos a merendar, como le hemos dicho a la doctora. - Sonrió Aurora -

 

Y ambas se encaminaron hacia la parada del deslizador, para tomar uno que les llevase allí. Entre tanto Clarisa fue a casa de Ginger a dejar al crío. Estaban a punto de ir a abrir. Por el camino charló un poco con el pequeño.

\- ¿Qué tal el cole? - Quiso saber con jovialidad. -  
-Muy divertido. - Afirmó el niño con una sonrisa. -Hemos pintado mucho y contado hasta cien. - Enumeró satisfecho. -  
\- ¡Ah, muy bien! - Afirmó su interlocutora con tierna aprobación. – Ahora vamos con mamá. ¿vale?

 

Dean asintió con entusiasmo. Estaba deseando ver a su mami y contarle todo lo que había hecho. Por su parte Ginger repasaba cálculos y presupuestos. Tenía mucho que meditar. El nuevo local sería mucho más grande que el de la nave, estaría en la mejor zona de Nature. Justo donde se estaba construyendo la que iba a ser la calle principal, llena de comercios y en la zona residencial de la capital. Sagan City.

-No sé. Quizás debería pedirle ayuda a alguien que entendiera de números. - Se decía con algo de prevención y temor. –

 

Y es que, tras una buena racha en sus locales, tanto en la SSP-1 como en la SSP-2, había ganado bastante dinero. Ahorró lo que pudo con la idea de acometer esa inversión cuando llegasen al nuevo mundo. Entonces le parecía algo que se vislumbraba muy lejano, pero ya estaban allí. Por una parte, estaba muy ilusionada por acometer un proyecto de tal envergadura. Aunque de otro lado, debía considerar que ya no se trataba de ella sola. Tenía a Dean. El niño crecía rápido y en pocos años sería mayor. Incluso podría ir a la universidad. Ginger soñaba con darle una muy buena educación. Todo lo que ella no pudo tener por el origen humilde de su propia familia. Y también, las cosas como habían sido, porque nunca fue demasiado brillante académicamente hablando. Por eso mismo pretendía darle a su hijo adoptivo todas las posibilidades a su alcance. De hecho, con lo que ya tenía ahorrado podría permitirse pagarle la mejor universidad de cualquier planeta. No obstante, si lo invertía y la cosa salía mal… 

-No sé qué debo hacer. Antes no lo hubiese dudado ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, creo que todo irá bien. Tendré que trabajar muchísimo, pero todos me dicen lo mismo. Ahora es el mejor momento para arriesgarse con esa inversión. Pero eso no me quita el miedo a perder todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo he ido logrando…

Afortunadamente esas tribulaciones quedaron interrumpidas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Con una sonrisa vio a través de la cámara que eran Clarisa y Dean. Enseguida les abrió.

\- ¡Hola cielo! - Exclamó agachándose para abrazar al pequeño, y añadir dirigiéndose a su amiga.- Muchas gracias por traerle.  
-No hay de qué. - Sonrió la muchacha. - Bueno, tengo que irme. Quedé con Scott. Por cierto, comenté lo de que necesitamos ayudante.  
\- ¿Y qué tal? - Se interesó de inmediato su amiga. -  
-Bueno, la doctora Sullivan me aseguró que lo iría diciendo por ahí. - Repuso una poco convencida Clarisa para despedirse. - Mañana nos vemos.  
-Sí, hasta mañana y gracias otra vez. - Afirmó Ginger. -

 

La rubia camarera se marchó de la casa de su jefa y amiga. Pensaba en ver a Scott. Lo cierto es que esa oferta de asociarse con Gin le parecía estupenda. Estaba segura que todo iba a ir de maravilla. Tendrían clientela garantizada en el nuevo planeta. Aunque era mucho dinero y esfuerzo. Pero contaba con que todo les saldría bien. Incluso su novio se había ofrecido a invertir. Según él, para potenciar el I+D de la repostería. A juicio del genio informático, ese negocio sería un éxito.

\- ¡Ojalá tenga razón! - Suspiró la muchacha. -

 

E iba tan embebida en esos pensamientos que ni vio a la teniente Hunter cuando ésta pasó a su lado por el parque. Iba con otra oficial.

-Hola Clarisa. - La saludó Susan con tono amable. -  
\- ¡Oh!, perdón, ni me había dado cuenta. - Admitió algo sonrojada. –   
-Buenas tardes. - Intervino esa otra joven que no era otra sino Olivia, que acompañaba a la teniente. –  
-Supongo que ya habréis cerrado. - Comentó la oficial de más rango. –  
-Sí, hoy ya lo hemos dejado. Hay mucho que hacer y vengo de llevar a Dean a casa de su madre. - Les comentó, agregando al hilo de sus propios intereses. - Por cierto. ¿No conocerán a alguien que esté interesado en trabajar a tiempo parcial en nuestra cafetería?

 

Ante esa pregunta Susan y Olivia se miraron con sorpresa para negar con la cabeza casi de modo coordinado.

-Si nos enteramos de algo, se lo diremos. - Afirmó la mejicana. - 

 

La rubia camarera asintió y tras despedirse se alejó rumbo a su cita. Olivia le comentó entonces a su superiora.

-La verdad, señora. Ese local está muy bien.  
-Sí, dan ganas de elegirlo como cuartel general de las Figther Ladies. - Afirmó una divertida Susan. – Al menos podríamos merendar en tanto planeamos las misiones.  
\- ¡Ojalá que podamos tener más vuelos de entrenamiento, mis compañeras todavía deben adaptarse! - Comentó ya más seriamente la mejicana. -  
-Sí, es verdad. - Suspiró Susan. - Echo mucho de menos a la mayor Gray. Y tener que conjuntarnos con esos alféreces recién llegadas nos llevará tiempo. Espero que el comandante Enset nos conceda más salidas.  
-Desde luego, nuestro papel como defensores de este nuevo planeta es muy importante. – Afirmó Olivia –  
-Al poco de que trasladaran a la mayor Gray y ascendieran a Simmons a capitán, ésta me llamó a su despacho y, tras ofrecerme el mando de nuestra escuadrilla, me comentó que se harían grandes inversiones en el grupo de defensa varitech. - Desveló la teniente Hunter, agregando de inmediato. - Pero no me concretó mucho más allá de eso.

 

Olivia disipó parte de su recién provocado entusiasmo al escuchar las primeras palabras de su superiora y replicó.

-Esperemos que lo hagan y en poco tiempo. Muchas veces el Estado Mayor se demora en demasía.

 

Susan asintió algo descuidadamente, estaba deseosa de despedirse de su subordinada, no porque no estuviese cómoda con ella sino porque tenía planes en mente. De hecho las dos ya no compartían ese piso que les asignaran al comenzar el viaje con la SSP-2. La joven teniente vivía ahora con su novio. Y comenzaba a pensar también en si deberían ir formalizando ya su relación. 

-No lo sé. No quiero pedírselo yo. Pero me gustaría que él lo hiciera. Aunque, por otro lado, eso podría significar aparcar mi carrera. – Meditaba la atribulada joven. - No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer. ¡Ojalá pudiera charlar un poco con mi hermana! Pero claro, lo suyo tampoco son las relaciones de calado….

 

Y es que apenas si sabía nada últimamente de Debbie. Esa muchacha iba de acá para allá, trabajando en vete a saber qué. Su vida era más azarosa y llena de secretismo que la de la propia Susan. Aunque mucho le sorprendió a la joven oficial saber que su hermana trataba a la princesa Seren de Nuevo Vegeta, también conocida por la princesa de Plutón. Recordaba una de las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron tras la llegada a Nature y el fin de aquella amenaza.

\- ¡De modo que esa tal Maggie fue novia de Kerria! - Exclamó Deborah cuando su hermana mayor le relató algunas peripecias de su viaje - Desde luego, ¡el universo es más pequeño de lo que parece, Lance va a tener razón!  
\- ¿Lance? - Se sorprendió Susan queriendo saber de inmediato. - ¿Es un compañero de trabajo?  
-Sí, podríamos llamarle así. Él es primo de Kerria. - Le contó su interlocutora, agregando. – Nos contrató a Kyle, Edmund y a mí para trabajar en su organización.  
\- ¿De veras? Entonces es el hermano del novio de la hermana de Giaal. - Concluyó Susan haciendo un rápido cálculo. -

 

Deborah no pudo evitar reírse para reforzar su aseveración anterior.

-El universo no es que sea un pañuelo, es un clínex. ¡Ja, ja!… ¿Será posible?  
-He oído su nombre, Alan lo menciona en ocasiones. Pero es un chico bastante enigmático al parecer. Sabiendo que tú trabajas con él podrás contarme a qué se dedica. - Inquirió Susan. -  
-Bueno, es economista. Y siempre está al acecho de algunas inversiones. Llamémoslas interesantes. Por eso viaja mucho. - Repuso su hermana con cierto tono que denotaba algo de incomodidad -   
-Pero, ¿Tú acabaste tu carrera de ciencias empresariales, verdad? – Preguntó su contertulia -  
-Claro. - Sonrió Deborah. - Y por eso me contrató. Además, ese chico trabaja para la Masters Corporation. De hecho, allí conocí a Seren. Bueno, la que es la princesa de Plutón. ¡Menuda pedazo de tía buena! -Exclamó ahora con más jovialidad. – 

 

Susan se sonrió, cuando su hermanita hablaba así es que esa mujer le había gustado y mucho. Y no solía echarse hacia atrás cuando eso le sucedía, por ello enseguida quiso saber.

-Y le lanzaste la caña, ¿a que sí?

 

Deborah no tuvo otra opción más que asentir divertida, sin embargo, enseguida le contestó con resignación.

-Nada chica. También es una princesa saiyajin. Y es tan directa como todos los de su pueblo. En cuanto me insinué un poco enseguida me cortó. Eso sí, de modo amable, pero contundente. – Aseveró repitiendo las palabras de esa individua - No estoy interesada en mujeres. Ni romántica, ni sexualmente. Me soltó. Tras eso, como tú comprenderás, no tuvo mucho sentido insistir - Remachó encogiéndose de hombros. -  
-No sería la primera mujer que dice ser heterosexual con la que tienes una aventura. - Le recordó su hermana mayor -  
-En este caso no.- Negó la joven aludida, admitiendo - Cuando percibo algo en una chica que me da a entender que puedo intentarlo, si me gusta lo bastante, lo hago. Pero Seren es claramente heterosexual. Si hasta nos llegó a presentar a su novio. – Le dijo no sin pesar para terminar su alegato lamentándose. - ¡Qué lástima, como lo buenísima que está!

 

Susan se rio moviendo la cabeza, su hermanita la secundó. Aunque Deborah enseguida recobró un tinte más serio queriendo zanjar la cuestión.

-Ahora estoy bien así. Por el momento no quiero una relación. Pero tú, mona, parece que vas muy bien encaminada con tu chico del espacio exterior.  
-Si. - Musitó ella, para afirmar a su vez. - Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos me ha demostrado que es mi hombre ideal. Tiene un gran corazón y mucho coraje.  
-Lo mismo que podría yo decir de ti. - Aseguró Deborah, tiñendo de cariño y admiración sus palabras. – Por lo que he sabido has debido de enfrentarte a muchos retos y has salido airosa. Te han ascendido y tienes el afecto y el respeto de todos.

 

Susan se emocionó con esas palabras, con los ojos haciendo aguas apenas si pudo musitar.

-Pero todo eso costó un alto precio, un precio que pagaron muchas personas…  
-Lo sé. - Repuso su hermana posando una de sus manos sobre otra de Susan, añadiendo casi como si se disculpase por ello. – Habrá sido realmente duro. Y siento mucho todo lo que haya supuesto para ti en ese aspecto. Pero ahora tienes que pensar en el futuro y ser feliz.  
-Gracias. - Suspiró su interlocutora sonriendo ahora en tanto enjugaba alguna lágrima. – Te aseguro que lo voy a intentar. Pero estoy hecha un lío.

 

Le contó a su hermana sobre aquella indecisión que padecía. Tras quedarse escuchando con atención durante el relato, Debbie al fin respondió con tono reflexivo.

-Nadie puede contestar a esa cuestión salvo tú misma. Aunque, en mi opinión eres muy joven aún. Quizás tienes tiempo todavía como para seguir con tu carrera sin trabas. Si Giaal es tal y como me lo describes lo entenderá y seguirá a tu lado.

 

Su contertulia asintió. Tras eso siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Ahora pensaba en esas palabras.

-Sí, todavía es pronto para comprometernos más en serio. Aunque sé que a mis padres les gustaría.

 

Y se encaminó hacia el apartamento que compartía con Giaal. El chico a buen seguro estaría aun en el hospital. Así era. El doctor Ginga pensaba también en su familia. De las veces que se vieron tras su llegada a Nature. Recordó que, hablando con su hermana Naya una vez que tanto él como Susan visitaron la Tierra, llegó a proponerle que, tanto ella como Alan, se mudasen a este nuevo planeta.

-Seríais muy felices aquí. Es un mundo nuevo y que estará consagrado a la vida y la naturaleza. - Le comentó muy animadamente a su hermana. -

 

La joven guardó unos instantes de silencio. Ahora le miró con esos ojos aguamarinas tan hermosos que poseía, se atusó un poco esa melena de color castaño que lucía en su forma humana y al fin respondió.

-No sé. Ahora Alan y yo estamos muy bien. Tenemos buenos trabajos y quizás, en poco tiempo, nos decidamos a tener hijos.  
-Bueno, si sois felices en la Tierra no tengo más que decir - Afirmó su interlocutor aseverando, eso sí, con determinación y algo de inquietud. – Papá y mamá siempre podrán venir a veros aquí. Y lo más importante es que disfrutéis de la vida y de tranquilidad. No quisiera haberte molestado.  
-No. - Sonrió Naya - No lo has hecho. Al contrario. Tú sabes bien lo que me gustan la naturaleza y los paisajes hermosos. Este mundo los posee en abundancia. Aunque quizás esté algo enrarecido por la ambición y la codicia. Y esas luchas por el poder. Pero es la condición humana. Casi diría que de todo ser que alcanza un desarrollo intelectual. Y yo, bueno… no me puedo quejar en el hospital.  
-Sé que eres doctora en un prestigioso centro de aquí - Afirmó Giaal quien se permitió aventurar ahora - Pero te conozco. Algo te inquieta hermanita. Ya sabes que podemos saber eso entre los de nuestra raza.

 

Ahora Naya casi le miró de reojo, apartando un poco la vista. Parecía apurada. Su hermano enseguida posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven y la invitó con amabilidad a hablar.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…  
-Está bien. - Admitió la muchacha que, al final, se atrevió a confesar. - Desde que los reyes y las princesas se manifestaron la mayor parte de la gente les recibió con júbilo y entusiasmo. Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que les creen casi la encarnación del mal. ¡Y no comprendo por qué! Y también hay muchos a los que no les ha gustado descubrir que no están solos en el universo. Y que existen seres de otros planetas. A veces tengo miedo. Temo que descubran mi verdadera procedencia. No quiero decirle nada a mi marido, sé que le angustiaría.  
-Por eso siempre mantienes tu forma humana, ¿verdad? Ni tan siquiera la has variado estando los dos solos. - Observó Giaal, quien si lucía ahora su aspecto alienígena. -   
-Te pareceré una boba, pero es que… si, aunque fuera por casualidad alguien lo descubriera. - Suspiró Naya -   
-En Nature no tenemos ese problema. Mis colegas y sobre todo mis amigos, saben cómo soy. Y de hecho, han visto a niños y niñas de nuestra raza - Le contó el joven – Las cosas allí son distintas. -Aseguró. -

 

Ante esas palabras Naya permaneció pensativa un rato, luego afirmó con tono reflexivo a su vez.

-Quizás, si las cosas aquí empeorasen podría planteármelo. Y decírselo a Alan. Pero él tiene aquí a su familia.  
-Su hermana Idina está en Bios. - Le recordó Giaal. – Y pese a todo, puede mantener el contacto con sus padres.  
-Bueno, y su hermano Lance viaja de continuo. - Añadió la muchacha. -Quizás por eso mismo él siente que tiene que permanecer junto a Cooan y Tom. Para no dejarles solos.  
-Sus padres nunca estarán solos. Son dos personas maravillosas. Tienen magníficos amigos. Nuestros propios padres entre ellos - Sentenció Giaal - 

 

Su hermana asintió. Ahora él volvía de esos recuerdos. Quizás fue algo egoísta, deseando que Naya viniera a Nature. Lo cierto es que tras tanto viaje y aventura él deseaba establecerse y compartir su vida con sus seres queridos. Tenía a Susan, pero añoraba el contacto con su familia de origen.

-Solo deseo que mi hermana y mis padres puedan ser felices. Como lo soy ahora yo. - Se dijo -

 

Y eso le recordaba que era hora de volver a casa. A buen seguro que Susan ya estaría allí. En cuanto llegase llamaría también a Maggie y a Kiros para saber cómo estaban. La enfermera había empezado su baja al fin. Ya le quedaba muy poco para salir de cuentas, así lo decían los humanos.

-Bueno. Poco a poco haremos que este mundo esté lleno de nuevas vidas y de personas maravillosas. - Pensaba el alíen con gran optimismo. –

 

Retornó por fin, en efecto, Susan estaba ya en casa. Vestida con un cómodo pijama y viendo la Holo televisión. Al entrar Giaal y acercarse a ella los dos se dieron un beso.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? - Quiso saber la muchacha. -  
-Bien, tranquilo. Por suerte. - Afirmó él, declarando con jovial ironía. - Hay tan pocos enfermos en Nature que a este paso tendré que dedicarme a otra cosa. Creo que tenemos que agradecérselo a los soberanos.  
-Algunos te llamarían subversivo por decir eso, ja, ja. - Se sonrió la chica que indicando a su novio que mirara a la pantalla le recordó. – Y aquí no son Serenity y Endimión los que tienen la jurisdicción, sino la princesa Kakyuu.   
-Es verdad. También una buena mujer. Ella y sus guardianas las Starlight son como las princesas planetarias y Serenity, siempre dispuestas a ayudar a los demás. - Afirmó el chico. -

 

Y es que las noticias informaban de la visita que esa tarde había efectuado su alteza en compañía de su séquito de Starlight. Traía buenos deseos de su planeta Kinmoku. Y ayudas valoradas en muchos millones de créditos. Hizo una breve declaración y enseguida se despidió. Su agenda era muy apretada. Aunque dejó a un representante para que ejerciera como portavoz.

-Tal y como lo veo están invirtiendo mucho aquí. - Observó Susan. –

 

Aunque Giaal no respondió a eso, en la imagen y junto a la princesa, que era convenientemente apartada de una nube de inquisitivos periodistas por sus guardianas, apareció un rostro que le era familiar. Era el portavoz de su Alteza. Enseguida le reconoció.

\- ¿Ese no es el hermano de Alan? – Inquirió con asombro. -  
-Eso parece. - Asintió su novia percatándose ahora. -

 

De hecho, subieron el volumen que ella había bajado al llegar Giaal, justo en ese momento pudieron oír al joven declarar casi cercado por una nube de reporteros.

-Muchas gracias. Me llamo Lance Rodney y será un placer atenderles. Su Alteza es portavoz de algunas estupendas noticias en lo que a inversiones para el desarrollo de Nature se refiere. Este planeta crecerá rápida y sostenidamente. 

 

Junto a él, un par de mujeres vestidas con elegantes conjuntos de chaqueta, blusa y falda sonreían. Una de ellas, pelirroja y con unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza. Ataviada con tonos entre ocres y burdeos, le preguntaba micrófono en mano tras presentarse.

-Akane Karusuma, para el canal Galaxia. ¿Y no cree usted que, pese a todo, esas inversiones podrían tardar años en dar sus frutos?  
-Toda buena obra requiere de tiempo para su culminación, señorita. - Respondió Lance con una sonrisa. -

 

Giaal sonrió a su vez, ese chico desde luego tenía un don. Su personalidad era entre magnética y misteriosa. Apenas si le había tratado y se sorprendía. No tenía nada que ver ni con Alan, que era abierto y jovial, y también bastante trasparente. Ni mucho menos con Idina, que siempre fue muy inocente.

-Sus padres y los míos han sido amigos durante muchísimos años. Pero él, es como si estuviera aparte de todo. - Meditó. –   
-Creo que mi hermana le conoce. - Comentó entonces Susan, agregando algo insegura. – Alguna vez, me pareció que le mencionaba como compañero de trabajo.   
-No sé nada a ese respecto. - Afirmó su pareja. -

 

Entre tanto el joven entrevistado terminó de conceder la palabra a los medios y tan amablemente como había respondido se despidió. Ya se alejaba cuando esas dos atractivas mujeres le llamaron.

-¡Señor Rodney! - Exclamó una, de larga melena azulada, que vestía en tonos celeste y pastel. - ¿Podríamos hablar con usted, por favor?

 

El interpelado se detuvo observando como las dos se acercaban. Una era esa periodista de la televisión que ya le había preguntado. La otra joven, del pelo celeste, se llegó hasta él presentándose de inmediato con voz algo cursi, en tanto le entregaba una tarjeta.

-Soy Aya Reiko, también reportera del canal Galaxia. Encantada de conocerle.  
-Supongo que ustedes dos trabajan juntas. - Respondió el joven. -   
-Eso intento yo al menos. - Suspiró la señorita Karasuma no sin resignada paciencia en su tono, cuando de inmediato amonestó a su compañera. – ¡Te dije de un modo discreto! Teníamos que abordarle sin llamar tanto la atención. Y vas y te pones a vocear su nombre.   
-Bueno, es que, a estas horas, ya sabes… tengo tanta hambre que no pienso en nada más que en tomar algún refrigerio. - Pudo excusarse su apurada colega. –

 

Y en tanto la señorita Karasuma movía la cabeza con desaprobación, Lance se sonrió divertido. No tardó en eliminar esa expresión para, ya de modo serio, preguntar a su vez a esas dos chicas.

\- Os envía Galaxia, ¿verdad? Y supongo que no será para hacerme una entrevista en profundidad.  
-Bueno, para eso siempre podríamos tener tiempo. - Sonrió coquetamente ahora la tal Reiko. -   
\- ¡No seas tan descarada! - La abroncó su azorada compañera. - 

 

Tras un leve momento de silencio, algo incómodo entre ambas mujeres, Lance retomó la conversación para decirles.

-Vayamos a lo que nos ocupa. Tenemos que ir a un lugar discreto. Seguidme. - Les indicó. -

 

Las aludidas así lo hicieron, tras entrar en el hotel oficial en que se alojaba la comitiva de la princesa Kakyuu. Por fortuna la princesa estaba ausente, asistiendo ahora a un acto protocolario, de modo que la prensa había dejado de lado la vigilancia del hotel. De este modo pudieron subir a una de las habitaciones reservadas con la autorización del joven. Una vez dentro. Él preguntó a sus acompañantes.

-Bueno. - ¿Qué nuevas tiene Sailor Galaxia?  
-Hasta el momento, todo está tranquilo en cuanto a la Nada se refiere. - Respondió la tal Karasuma. –   
-Sin embargo, ahora es otra cosa la que le preocupa. - Añadió Reiko Aya con tono más serio del que había estado empleando -   
-Os escucho. - Repuso Lance con visible interés. –

 

Las dos mujeres contaron a grandes rasgos lo que habían averiguado junto con su jefa. Tras atender a sus palabras el joven se quedó pensativo.

\- ¡Vaya! – Comentó admitiendo. - Esto no lo esperaba, es más, no lo vi.  
-Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, como reporteras y presentadoras del canal de noticias. Y vigilaremos. - Afirmó Aya agregando no sin evidente contento. - Ahora somos Sailors de verdad. Nuestra jefa Galaxia nos concedió poderes auténticos, en cuanto fue purificada y nos retornaron nuestras semillas estelares.  
-Sí, de modo que seremos dos guerreras aquí, en Nature. Y de vez en cuando podremos contar con las Starlight. Aunque ellas tienen como misión fundamental proteger su mundo madre - Añadió Akane, matizando. – En cambio no contaremos por ahora ni con Tin Nyanko ni con Iron Mouse, tienen otra misión en un mundo diferente.  
-Supongo que, con vosotras dos, más las personas que hay ya en este planeta, su defensa estará bien garantizada. - Valoró Lance añadiendo. - Por ahora eso no constituye una amenaza inmediata. Me preocupa más la situación en la Tierra o en Bios.  
-En tal caso, nos vamos. - Afirmó Akane. -  
-Si. Ya va siendo hora de cenar. - Convino Reiko con recobrada jovialidad, puesto que daba la impresión de regocijarse solo con pensar en eso. –  
\- ¿Hora de cenar? ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! - Exclamó su perpleja compañera. - ¿Es que solo piensas en comer?  
-Bueno, ya te dije que hace mucho que comí. - Suspiró su apurada interlocutora. – Lo menos harán tres horas.  
\- ¡Eres una tragona!, no sé dónde lo echas. - Le amonestó Akane. -

 

Reiko se encogió de hombros. Lance se limitó a sonreír, moviendo la cabeza en tanto esas dos se marchaban. Una vez a solas en la tranquilidad de la habitación de su hotel, miró un grueso libro de burdeos, tras suspirar musitó pensativo. 

-Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer aquí. En todos los sentidos.

 

Por su parte, en el laboratorio, Penélope y Mei Ling tuvieron una tarde ocupada. Entre muestras para experimentos y bastante trabajo para proseguir con la terraformación. Pese a tanto ajetreo la doctora Winters estaba muy contenta con los resultados.

-Al parecer las cosas van de maravilla. Nature está progresando aún con más rapidez que Bios.   
-Sí, ha sido un gran éxito. - Le contestó su interlocutora con tono apagado. –  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Quiso saber Penélope. -

 

Y es que su compañera apenas si había hablado en todo el día. De hecho, llevaba muy silenciosa desde que volvió. Nunca había sido demasiado comunicativa pero ahora estaba incluso más encerrada en sí misma. Mei Ling se percataba de lo que Penélope estaría pensando. Y, de hecho, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Su jefa podía ser muy profesional y dejar por completo de lado su vida privada en cuanto se ponía la bata de laboratorio. Ella pensó que era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, se equivocaba. No dejaba de tener en mente todo lo que le había sucedido en esas últimas semanas. De modo que pensó en proponerle charlar. Pero no allí.

-Penélope. - Inquirió con algo de prevención. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando acabemos el turno?

 

Su jefa la observó con sorpresa. Aunque se alegró. Su compañera no solía ser demasiado comunicativa. De modo que le dijo.

-Bueno, Rick y yo íbamos a ir a cenar…   
-En ese caso no quiero molestar. - Se apresuró a decir la oriental. -  
-No, no te preocupes. Tengo tiempo de sobra. ¡Ese tonto siempre llega tarde! - Sonrió levemente su interlocutora. – Vamos a la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa. - Propuso para matizar con cierta cautela. - Si quieres…podríamos charlar un rato.

 

La otra joven asintió, aliviada de que su jefa le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Aunque posiblemente, por su expresión y su tono, el deseo que tenía de poder compartir con alguien lo que tanto la agobiaba era demasiado obvio. No les tomó demasiado tiempo más concluir el trabajo por ese día. Una vez aparecieron sus relevos, otras dos chicas recién llegadas de la Tierra, se marcharon. Por ahora no habían trabado demasiada relación con ellas. Las dos parecían estar más interesadas en su trabajo que en hacer amistad. En cualquier caso, eso ahora no le preocupaba.

-Sharon y Emma son bastante competentes. -Valoró eso sí, Mei Ling cuando junto con su compañera salían ya del edificio. –

 

No es que viniese mucho a cuento, pero prefería una conversación más intrascendente hasta llegar al local de Ginger. Penélope por su parte respondió.

-Si. Lo cierto es que el grupo de trabajo de las Fairy Five está dando muy buenos frutos. Pude hablar con el profesor Tomoe cuando visité la Tierra unas semanas después de que llegásemos a Nature. Él en persona supervisó la contratación de esas dos. Y esperamos que una más se nos una pronto. No sé quién será pero estoy convencida que estará a la altura.  
-Ya veo. - Repuso su compañera añadiendo ahora sí que con genuino interés.- ¿Pudiste ver a Keiko?  
-Sí - musitó Penélope que no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso. -  
\- ¿Qué tal está? - Inquirió pese a todo Mei Ling comentando. - Para ella fue duro. Ya sabes, tener que retornar a la Tierra.

 

Quizás fuera una tontería tratar de ser tan precavida. A esas alturas aquello era un secreto a voces. Todo el entorno sabía lo sucedido. Penélope por tanto declaró, aunque eso sí, con delicadeza.

-Estaba mejor. La vi más centrada en su trabajo. Es un buen bálsamo para olvidar cualquier cosa que nos entristezca.  
-Me siento mal por ella. Y un poco culpable incluso. - Suspiró su contertulia admitiendo. – Fui injusta. La traté muy mal…  
-Todos nos equivocamos. - La animó Penélope. – Y también aprendemos de nuestros errores. Tú, ella, yo…

 

Tomaron el deslizador en tanto charlaban de eso. Penélope le refirió entonces lo ocurrido. 

-Verás, junto con Rick, y aprovechando un permiso que le dieron y unos días que tenía pendientes de tomarme libres, viajamos a la Tierra. 

 

Ante la atenta mirada de Mei Ling, Penélope rememoró lo sucedido en tanto iba con su pareja en el cohete rumbo a la Tierra.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres y a mi hermano. - Declaró ella. -  
-Sí, eso de tener un restaurante es un chollo. ¡A ver si los suegros me invitan a comer! - Rio Tracer.-

 

Su novia movió la cabeza, como siempre ese tonto tenía que soltar alguna ocurrencia. Pero lo hacía con buena intención. De hecho logró hacerla sonreír y fiel a la broma ella respondió.

-Siempre y cuando puedas fregar los platos, no creo que tengan ningún problema en darte algo.

Ahora fue su novio quien se rio, asintiendo para decir.

\- ¡Vale!, tocado Pennie. 

 

Se trasladaron al hogar de los Winters, en Nueva Jersey. Cerca de la propia casa, la familia tenía el restaurante de su propiedad. Allí se dirigieron en primer lugar. Como de costumbre su padre, Richard, estaba ocupado atendiendo a algunos clientes, de modo que se sentaron como si de dos comensales más se trataran.

-No les hemos avisado siquiera. - Musitó una nerviosa Penélope. – Ahora me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso.  
-Seguro que les hará mucha ilusión. - Aseveró Tracer con esa traviesa sonrisita suya. – ¡Ya lo verás! Al menos cuando nos vean.

Y es que el ocupado dueño estaba acercándose, al ver a dos personas sentadas de espaldas a él no tardó en abordarles aun sin verles las caras preguntando.

-Buenas tardes señor, señorita. ¿Qué desean tomar?...

Al fin vio a su hija y sonrió, abriendo los brazos sin decir nada. Era un hombre de estatura media, pelo encanecido y algo entrado ya en kilos. Penélope se levantó abrazándose a él en tanto sollozaba con emoción.

\- ¡Papá!  
-Al fin has vuelto de esos viajes tuyos. - Repuso el asimismo emocionado hombre. - 

 

Tras separarse del abrazo de su hija estrechó la mano de Tracer. 

-Señor Winters. - Saludó educadamente él. – ¿Cómo está usted?  
-Bien, gracias. Me alegro de verte, muchacho. ¿Tuvisteis un buen viaje? - Quiso saber el interpelado. -  
\- Bueno, eso depende de a qué viaje se refiera. - Repuso el chico en tono amable, aunque no con el tinte de humor que solía emplear. -

 

De hecho, no quería hacer bromas con aquello. Muchas personas murieron y no podía olvidarlo. Y al parecer su contertulio lo comprendió. Se limitó a asentir afirmando con la misma cortesía.

-Bienvenidos. Por favor, pedid lo que queráis, estáis invitados. Llamaré a mamá enseguida, Penélope. - Remachó dirigiéndose a su hija. -

 

Y se alejó para dejarles elegir en tanto atendía a otras mesas. Tracer aprovechó para comentar a su novia.

-Me cae bien tu padre. Es un tipo educado pero muy centrado en su trabajo.  
-Sí que lo es. - Suspiró la joven, añadiendo casi parecía que con un leve toque de reproche. - A veces demasiado.  
\- ¡Conozco a una guapa científica que ha salido a él! - Repuso su interlocutor con tono jovial. – 

 

Aunque en este caso su pareja no se rio, ni tan siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Rick se dio cuenta que ese tema tocaba un punto sensible en la vida de su novia, de modo que optó por guardar silencio y dejarla hablar a ella. La muchacha no tardó en añadir.

-No me interpretes mal. Nos queremos mucho. Pero somos personas muy pragmáticas. De siempre mi padre ha estado trabajando de sol a sol en su negocio. Lo levantó por él, y por mi madre, luego también por nosotros. Aunque eso hacía que casi no tuviera tiempo de vernos crecer. Y con mi hermano, bueno… al ser un chico tuvieron más afinidad, jugar al béisbol, construir las típicas casetas en los árboles y reparar coches. Eso sí que les unía. Pero yo estaba más apegada a los libros.  
-Y mira que bien te ha resultado. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. – Terció Tracer tratando de animarla. -

 

Ahora sí que su esfuerzo se vio recompensado por una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ésta enseguida se desvaneció del rostro de la joven cuando prosiguió su relato.

-Mi madre sí que creyó más en mi futuro. Me animaba a estudiar. No es que mi padre se opusiera. Pero pretendía que hiciera algo relacionado con la economía. Para llevar el restaurante después de él. Yo no le hice caso en eso. Pero mi hermano Mark fue el que estudio esa carrera. Y de hecho ha sabido llevar muy bien el negocio…  
-Y todo ha ido bien. Al final tú misma me comentaste que tu padre reconoció que habías tomado la decisión acertada. Cuando te fuiste a estudiar con el profesor ese… Tomoe, ¿no?

 

Penélope asintió. Era cierto. Le costó persuadir a su padre. Y eso que ganó algunas becas de estudios. Aunque en honor a la verdad, su progenitor la retó a que fuera capaz de demostrárselo.

-Me dijo. Si es algo tan importante para ti, espero un compromiso que haga honor a tus palabras. - Le refirió a Tracer. Sentenciando. - Y lo tuve. No fue tan difícil porque siempre he amado investigar y aprender. Más todavía cuando tuve la ocasión de hacerlo de la mano del propio Doctor Tomoe en persona.

 

Guardaron silencio porque esta vez fue Mark, un joven de la estatura de Tracer, y cabellos castaños con ojos del mismo tono, quien se aproximó. Abrazó a su hermana con más entusiasmo que el demostrado por su padre y declaró.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que te dejaras ver por aquí!   
-Ya tenía ganas de venir a ver qué estabas haciendo. ¡Sinvergüenza! - Afirmó Penélope con jovialidad a su vez. -  
-Mi hermanita la empollona. - Sonrió Mark guiñándole un cómplice ojo a Tracer quien sonrió, más al escuchar a ese chico preguntarle. - ¿Te ha hecho caso o se ha dedicado a estudiar durante el viaje?  
-No me he podido quejar. - Repuso el aludido, agregando divertido. – Algún caso me ha hecho.

 

Mark sonrió, aunque al mirar hacia la entrada del local aquella expresión se le evaporó de inmediato. No obstante, añadió con tono amable.

-Tengo que atender una cosa. Enseguida vengo. Me alegro mucho de veros. Pedid lo que queráis…

 

Rick no le concedió mucha importancia a esa reacción del joven y, además, le quedaba a sus espaldas, así que se dedicó a ojear la carta. Aunque Penélope sí que le siguió con la mirada dado que podía verle desde donde se sentaba. Observó cómo se apresuraba a recibir a dos individuos trajeados y por las poses que ambos adoptaban y los gestos de su hermano, aquello no le gustó nada. Sin embargo, no quiso preocupar a su novio. Pudiera ser cualquier cosa intrascendente. De hecho, esos dos tipos se marcharon enseguida y Mark pareció estar aliviado. Luego tuvo que ir a atender a otros clientes.

-Creo que tomaré un risotto y después un bistec. -Comentó Tracer a la ausente muchacha. -  
\- ¿Qué? - Pudo reaccionar la desconcertada Penélope que seguía pensando en la extraña actitud de su hermano. -  
\- ¡Pennie! - Se rio su novio. – Que no es una investigación, ni una tesis doctoral, solo tienes que escoger el menú…  
-Si claro. - Pudo responder ella, ojeando una carta a su vez. - Vale, una ensalada César y un lenguado al horno…

Justo en ese momento, llegaba otra vez el señor Winters queriendo saber….

\- ¿Habéis pensado qué vais a tomar?

 

Los dos se lo dijeron y Richard se retiró hacia la cocina. 

-Espero que esté bueno o llamaré a ese chef que se pasaba por los restaurantes a ponerles verdes. ¡El del programa de televisión! - Se rio Rick volviendo por una vez a su característico tipo de chanzas. – 

 

Sin embargo, Penélope no le hizo demasiado caso. Seguía mirando a su hermano quien ahora parecía estar como si nada hubiese pasado. No obstante, le conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que algo le inquietaba. Aunque no notó la misma actitud en su padre. Él si parecía estar como siempre. Por suerte, la llegada de su madre la apartó de esas consideraciones.

\- ¡Penélope! - Exclamó la mujer que corrió a abrazarla. – ¡Qué alegría, cariño!

 

Y es que a Linda Winters sí que le llenó de alegría ver a su hija al fin en casa. Aunque fuera en el restaurante. Porque ella no apreciaba tanto el negocio como su esposo. Tras abrazar a la muchacha la mujer de edad mediana y cabellos oscuros, saludó también a ese apuesto joven que acompañaba a Penélope. Y galantemente éste le cedió su silla haciéndose con otra cercana.

\- ¡Ojalá que os quedéis una temporada!, tendremos muchas cosas de las que hablar para ponernos al día. - Declaró la mujer. -  
-Si claro. Unos días y luego iremos a conocer a los padres de Rick. - Concedió la joven. –  
-Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos, cariño. - Suspiró la emocionada madre. - Ya comenzaba a temer que algo malo hubiera pasado.  
-Fue un viaje difícil incluso más que la otra vez. - Admitió su interlocutora bajando la mirada, aunque añadiendo enseguida. - Pero al fin se ha terminado.  
\- ¿Vas a volver para quedarte? - Quiso saber su madre que matizó. - Quiero decir en la Tierra.  
-De momento estoy muy bien en Nature. - Afirmó su hija con algo de apuro. – Tengo muchas responsabilidades en el proyecto de terraformación. 

 

Su madre asintió, aunque su mirada reveló un poso de tristeza. Penélope lo sabía y tratando de sonar cordial le propuso.

-Papá y tú ya podríais estar retirados. O por lo menos tomaos una vacaciones. Venid a pasar un tiempo conmigo allí. Nature es un lugar precioso, y se hace más bello cada día. ¡Os iba a gustar mucho!  
-Ya sabes cómo es tu padre. - Repuso Linda moviendo ahora la cabeza. - No hay quien le saque de aquí. Este lugar es su vida. Y no solo hablo del restaurante, sino de la ciudad. Y a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado la idea de embarcarme en una nave de esas, en medio de ninguna parte.  
-Claro. - Musitó la científica con pesar. –  
-De todas formas, señora Winters, le prometo que su hija y yo vendremos a menudo. - Intervino Tracer. -

 

Penélope no sabía si sentirse molesta o agradecida. Ese bobo no tenía por qué hacer promesas en su nombre. Aunque conociéndole de seguro que estaba tratando de animar a su madre. No obstante, él no sabía que decir eso en la familia Winters equivalía a un compromiso. De modo que se apresuró a puntualizar.

-Siempre que nos sea posible. Porque Rick es militar y tampoco puede ausentarse de su puesto cuando quiera. ¿Verdad? - Le recordó casi con tinte admonitorio. –   
-No claro. - Tuvo que convenir él. – Eso es cierto.  
-Bueno. - Declaró Linda tratando de sonar más animosa. - Por lo pronto disfrutaremos del tiempo que estéis aquí.   
-Eso es. Ya habrá más ocasiones. - Remachó su hija. - 

 

Al fin llegó Richard y les trajo la comida. La disfrutaron en compañía de Linda. Después ésta los acompañó a la casa de la familia. A la noche se les unió el padre de Penélope y asimismo Mark. Tras cenar y dejarles sendas habitaciones separadas se acostaron. Fue el propio Rick quien juzgó algo inapropiado que compartieran la misma. Y eso que su novia no tenía inconveniente. Aunque en casa de los padres de la muchacha… por una vez fue Tracer el que se mostró remiso. Pasaron unos días agradables y el chico por supuesto se ganó enseguida a los padres de la joven. Ya se conocían de antes, pero solo se habían visto de modo ocasional. Sin embargo, en esos días que pasaron juntos, el muchacho demostró ser muy atento y hasta ayudó trabajando como camarero. 

-Desde luego hija, has encontrado al hombre ideal.- Le decía su madre a una atónita Penélope.-  
-Sí, cuando quiera dejar eso del espacio aquí tendrá trabajo seguro.- Añadió afablemente el padre de la joven.-   
-No duden que esa oferta me podría resultar muy tentadora. - Repuso el aludido que pasaba en ese instante con una bandeja, permitiéndose bromear. – Sobre todo si las propinas son buenas.

 

Eso hizo reír a todos, aunque Penélope enseguida apagó aquella sonrisa, meditando sobre aquello. Le daba la impresión de que sus padres la habían echado mucho en falta y pese a la aparente cordialidad y calor familiar sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. El caso es que no sabía qué era. No quiso ni tratar de mencionar esas sospechas por no arruinar el momento. 

-Quizás sea simplemente que llevo mucho tiempo fuera. Y que he vivido situaciones muy duras y llenas de tensión, ya veo peligro en cualquier parte - Se dijo tratando de olvidar el asunto. -

 

De hecho, nada extraño sucedió en los días que allí estuvieron. Y al fin, tras despedirse de los Winters, tocó el turno de ir a visitar a los Jensen. Aunque Penélope se llevó una gran sorpresa al conocerles. Vivían en Boston y la primera cosa que llamó su atención fue el que una limusina les fuera a buscar al aeropuerto.

-Han debido equivocarse.- Comentó la perpleja científica.-  
-Yo creo que no.- Se sonrió resignadamente su interlocutor.- 

 

Ahora Penélope le dedicó una mirada entre llena de asombro y divertida para afirmar.

-¡No me digas que has alquilado esa limusina solo para ir así a tu casa e impresionar a tus padres! ¿Qué vas a decirles, que te has vuelto millonario tras encontrar alguna mina espacial?

 

Aunque para nueva sorpresa de su novia, Rick asintió impertérrito al oír aquello y rebatió hasta con tono más serio de lo que solía.

-Todo lo contrario. ¡Son ellos los que han enviado la limusina hasta aquí! Y de alquilada nada. 

 

Y subrayando aquello, se hizo con las maletas de ambos y caminó hacia el vehículo. Ante el pasmo de Penélope, el conductor, un tipo vestido con uniforme que debía de rondar los sesenta años, le saludó enseguida.

-Bienvenido señorito Rick, y señorita. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.  
-Si Perkins, gracias.- Repuso afablemente él.- 

 

La muchacha le miró pasmada. ¿Señorito? Al menos eso pensó, pero no dijo nada. Entre tanto el chofer cargó las maletas y le abrió una puerta del coche. Los dos entraron, sin embargo, la doctora Winters no podía dejar de mirar atónita a su novio y éste lo advirtió al fin.

-Es que mis padres son así.- Comentó él encogiéndose de hombros casi como si quisiera disculparse al añadir.- Mira que les dije que podíamos tomar un taxi.

 

Tras arrancar la limusina enseguida llegó a su destino. Una gran casa, más bien una mansión, en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Al detener el vehículo, el chofer les abrió y ambos salieron en tanto otro individuo que parecía del servicio doméstico, ayudaba a Perkins con el equipaje. Sin haberse recobrado aún de aquello, Penélope observó a dos personas de edad madura aguardando en la puerta de esa enorme casa. Una, era una mujer de cabellos entre rubios y blancos que llevaba un caro vestido de la colección Deveraux. El otro, un hombre de pelo blanco y bigote, que lucía un traje con corbata impecable de color azul.

-¡Papá, mamá! - Saludó Tracer con visible contento.-   
-Hijo, al fin vienes a visitarnos. - Replicó su padre con tono amable, aunque correcto y sobrio. -  
-Ricky, ya iba siendo hora.- Añadió su madre con un leve toque de reprimenda en su voz, por lo demás bastante educada y seria al remachar. – Nos alegramos de verte, hijo.

 

Al llegar a su lado, el joven le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla y a su padre le estrechó la mano. Penélope se sorprendió una vez más. Desde luego que Rick no era así de adusto y serio. Por lo menos nunca le había visto comportarse de esa forma hasta ahora salvo en compromisos oficiales. Es más, parecía tener más protocolo en saludar a sus propios padres que al contralmirante de la flota.

-Os voy a presentar a mi pareja. La doctora Penélope Winters.- Afirmó el muchacho, en esa línea de formalidad que su novia había detectado.-  
-Es un placer señor y señora Jensen.- Dijo la muchacha.-  
-El placer es nuestro.- Replicó la mujer, presentándose a su vez.- Soy Sophie Jensen. La madre de Rick.   
-John Jensen. Senador por éste Estado. Encantado señorita. - Se presentó el padre del chico a su vez.- 

 

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba la asombrada joven. Rick jamás le había dicho nada de sus padres. Bueno, le había contado que tenían un buen negocio…

-¡Y tan bueno! - Pensó Penélope. - Este tipo es dueño del Estado.

 

Prescindiendo de más formalidades les hicieron pasar de inmediato. Dos miembros del servicio doméstico acarrearon sus maletas. Rick no parecía sentirse muy cómodo al ver eso. Su novia aparentó no fijarse y ambos siguieron a los dueños de la mansión al interior.

-Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje agradable. - Dijo el senador, declarando de inmediato y sin ceremonias. - Hijo. Me gustaría que volvieras a la Tierra. Aquí tendrías muchas oportunidades.  
-En Nature tengo un buen destino. - Afirmó el joven con tono algo apurado. –   
-Seguro que sí, he sabido de tus hazañas en el espacio. Tus superiores te tienen en mucha consideración. De verdad, estamos muy satisfechos de que así sea. - Respondió su padre. – Por eso podrías pedirles un traslado y seguro que te lo concederían. Incluso un ascenso…  
-No estoy interesado en volver, todavía no.- Rebatió el chico que ahora parecía francamente incómodo con esa conversación. -  
-John, dejad esos temas para después. - Intervino la madre de Rick con tono más conciliador, para dirigirse a su invitada. - Usted querida estará cansada.  
-No gracias, estoy bien. - Pudo decir Penélope. –   
-Yo si estoy algo cansado. - Terció su novio. –  
-En tal caso, instalaros y descansad. Os esperaremos para la cena. - Añadió Sophie esbozando una trémula sonrisa para informarles. – A las siete.

 

A Penélope le pareció algo forzada. Esa mujer destilaba categoría y parecía medir muy bien su tono y sus palabras. El padre de Tracer por el contrario era más directo, aunque asimismo muy formal. Desde luego la chica no podía pensar en nadie más opuesto al carácter de su novio. Lo dejó estar y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que le habían preparado. ¡Aquello era casi un palacio! Con su propio baño completo, vestidor y una cama enorme que contaba hasta con dosel. La joven se asombraba al recorrer esa estancia con la vista. Televisión de al menos cuarenta pulgadas, con pantalla extraplana y holográfica. Grandes espejos y un ventanal que contaba incluso con un pequeño balcón para asomarse. 

-Esta gente debe de tener una millonada. Son casi tan ricos como Ian Masters. - Se dijo alucinada. -

 

Y eso le llevaba a meditar. Rick jamás había mencionado aquello. Cualquier otro habría sacado el tema de su familia millonaria. Sobre todo, para haber intentado ligarla. Eso no le hubiera servido para nada, pero claro, la mayor parte de la gente era así. Siempre presumiendo de ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, el chico apenas le había hablado de ellos. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rick. Era espontáneo y bastante modesto. Aunque hilando algo más fino, quizás esa tirantez en la conversación con su padre que la señora Jensen se había esforzado por cortar tuviera también algo que ver.

-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas y asuntos familiares. – Pensó recordando su reciente visita a su propia familia. – 

 

Se echó a descansar y al cabo de un par de horas se adecentó para la cena. Antes de eso salió a ver a Tracer y su novio. Más serio de lo que solía le comentó media hora antes de bajar y sin sonar para nada a chanza como era su costumbre. 

-Imagínate que vas a una recepción de los reyes de la Tierra y vístete acorde.

 

Y la joven así lo hizo luciendo un traje de noche negro muy elegante con un colgante de oro y pendientes a juego como único adorno. Ese vestido era regalo de Satory Masters y le tenía mucho aprecio. Realzaba su figura además y la dotaba de gran sobriedad y elegancia. Rick por su parte llevaba el uniforme de gala nada menos. Penélope se sorprendió al verle. Al principio incluso creyó que su novio trataba de gastarle una broma. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba claro que no había sido esa su intención. Bajaron las escaleras de esa lujosa casa hasta llegar a la entrada de una sala de apreciables dimensiones. Allí, una larga mesa de roble presidía el centro de la estancia. Los padres de Rick estaban ya sentados y dos miembros del servicio aguardaban de pie, impecablemente uniformados de blanco y llevando guantes del mismo tono. Enseguida apartaron sendas sillas para Tracer y Penélope. Los dos se sentaron uno en frente del otro. El senador presidía y su esposa se ubicaba justo a su lado, en la fila en donde se colocaba su hijo. Sophie quiso romper el hielo entonces y se dirigió a Penélope.

-De modo que usted es ya doctora. Es muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tiene, querida? Si es que se lo puedo preguntar.  
-Tengo veintisiete años. - Repuso la aludida con tono algo apurado. -

 

Y cuando se oyó a sí misma contestar ante la escrutadora mirada de su anfitriona casi parecía haber cometido un crimen. Más si cabe cuando Sophie con tono neutro se limitó a decir.

-Vaya, un año más que tú, Rick. 

 

De repente a Penélope le pareció haber envejecido décadas. ¿Qué quería dar a entender esa mujer? ¿Qué ella era demasiado mayor para su hijo? 

-Sí, y por cómo me comporto a veces incluso parecerían más. - Sonrió levemente el chico guiñándole un ojo a su novia. -

 

Eso la animó. Ella pudo sonreír también. Aunque el senador Jensen les observaba con una extraña expresión. Parecía estar valorando aquello como si tuviera que tomar una decisión. Quizás ajena a eso, la madre del muchacho prosiguió como si pretendiera enmendar aquella impresión.

-Una mujer muy centrada y con las ideas claras. Eso no te vendría mal, hijo.  
-La verdad es que no.- Convino él, mirando ahora a la joven con gesto afectuoso y cómplice. -  
-Su hijo ha demostrado ser alguien muy valiente y centrado cuando ha hecho falta. - Se atrevió a declarar Penélope. -   
-Cumplía con mi deber, nada más. - Repuso modestamente él. -  
-Por eso mismo, ahora deberías considerar otras alternativas. – Intervino su padre al fin. – Tengo muy buenos amigos en Washington y si volvieras a la Tierra y te metieras en política seguro que podrías salir elegido congresista.  
-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta la política, papá. - Afirmó el aludido ahora con tono más cargado de paciencia y resignación que otra cosa. –   
-Entiendo que eres un buen militar. Pero piénsatelo. - Le pidió John para argumentar. - Como mucho puede que asciendas, digamos a capitán. Un sueldo decente pero no demasiado. Unas posibilidades de proyección social limitadas. Sin embargo, ahora, con tu historial y una adecuada promoción tendrías garantizada tu elección…  
-Prefiero mi vida actual. Yo no estoy hecho para esas intrigas y politiqueos. - Rechazó más abiertamente Rick quien estaba empezando a enojarse. -  
-Dejad las conversaciones sobre el futuro laboral. - Les pidió Sophie que también se sentía ya incómoda. - Y hablemos sobre vosotros dos. ¿Qué planes tenéis?...  
-En este momento, pasar unas cortas vacaciones y regresar a Nature enseguida. - Afirmó el joven con tono seco. -

 

Eso hizo un incómodo silencio alrededor de la mesa. Los miembros del servicio habían estado yendo y viniendo durante esa tensa conversación para traer los platos. Ahora solo podían escucharse los sonidos de los cubiertos. Penélope, también avergonzada y cohibida por esa atmósfera tan densa, quiso aliviar la tensión afirmando.

-Nature es realmente muy hermoso. Estamos trabajando para terraformarlo del todo lo antes posible…  
-Disculpe mi ignorancia. - Intervino John que daba la impresión también de querer descargar esa tensión, queriendo saber. - ¿Qué es eso de Terraformar?   
-Sí, yo tampoco tengo ni idea. Esos términos tan técnicos. - Convino Sophie, feliz de poder sacar otro tema. -  
-Tutéenme, por favor. - Les pidió Penélope para esbozar una sonrisa de compromiso y explicar. – Verán, es un proceso que consiste en tratar de recrear en un planeta las condiciones terrestres a fin de que sea apto para la colonización humana. En una primera etapa se pueden instalar bases protegidas por cúpulas que contengan una atmósfera compatible para nosotros. Después se intenta crear una que recubra el mundo en cuestión, lograr que mantenga agua líquida en su superficie, una temperatura apropiada y finalmente que germine la vida. Eso mismo se hizo en Bios…primero vida microbiana, después de plantas y animales superiores…  
-Sí. - Intervino Rick queriendo reivindicar a su novia. - Y Penélope ha estado presente en ambas ocasiones, siendo además la responsable principal en los dos casos. ¿Os hacéis una idea de lo inteligente y preparada que está como para llevar esos proyectos a cabo? ¡Es capaz literalmente de hacer brotar vida de la nada!

 

Ahora fue turno de la científica para sonrojarse. Aquello le parecía demasiado. Más cuando escuchó el halago de su anfitriona.

-Eres una mujer admirable, sin duda. - La alabó Sophie. -   
-Esa es una de las cosas por las que la quiero. - Confesó Rick desvelando a sus padres. - Ella no descansa buscando siempre el progreso para ayudar a los demás. Es alumna del mismísimo profesor Tomoe. Un reputado bioquímico japonés que trabaja para la Masters Corporation. Y muy pocas personas en el mundo pueden presumir de haber sido discípulas de esa eminencia.

 

Eso hizo enrojecer a su pareja una vez más. Penélope no sabía a dónde mirar. No estaba habituada a ser bombardeada con tantos elogios. Aunque lo que casi le parecía más chocante e incluso embarazoso era que eso más parecía una confrontación dialéctica entre su novio y el padre de éste, utilizándola a ella como arma arrojadiza.

-Un noble ideal. Sin duda la señorita Winters está muy bien preparada. - Afirmó el senador quien por una vez parecía coincidir con su hijo. -

 

Aunque enseguida lo tuvo que estropear añadiendo con evidente interés particular.

-Serías realmente una magnífica esposa. Inteligente, con buenas referencias. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Penélope verdad? - Inquirió el flemático John ahora para sentenciar. – Siendo la mujer de un congresista ¿acaso no podrías recaudar muchos fondos para tus proyectos?  
\- ¡Ya basta papá! - Terció Rick levantándose de la silla con gesto evidentemente de enfado. - Te agradecería que no la metieras en esto…

 

Otra vez un espeso e incomodísimo silencio. Sin embargo, el senador fue capaz de responder con total tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia su parecer? También ella podrá opinar…supongo.

 

Rick movía despacio la cabeza con malestar, pero no quiso responder a eso. Ahora todas las miradas confluyeron en la apurada Penélope que apenas si fue capaz de musitar.

-Bueno, yo…no entiendo nada de política, señor Jensen. Lo mío es la investigación… y tenemos fondos de sobra en el proyecto Fairy Five… El propio Ian Masters lo subvenciona.  
-Ya veo. - Observó ahora el senador con tono algo más cauto para comentar. - De modo que ese millonario está metido también en eso.  
-Él ha costeado en su mayor parte ambas expediciones de las naves SSP-1 y SSP-2. - Admitió la joven. –  
-No sé qué pensar de ese tipo. No parece demasiado americano en sus querencias. - Declaró John añadiendo no sin disgusto. - Más bien es fiel a esos que se hacen llamar reyes de nuestro planeta.  
-No es que ellos se lo hagan llamar, papá. Son los reyes de la Tierra, eso fue aprobado por las Naciones Unidas. - Intervino Tracer quien, leyendo el ruego en los ojos de su madre, volvió a sentarse. -  
-Pero nuestro país se abstuvo. Aquí ya no hay reyes desde la Independencia. - Le recordó el senador. – Y ya hay personas que nos están advirtiendo que tengamos cuidado con ellos.  
-Es un título meramente honorífico. - Matizó pacientemente Rick a su vez. - Nunca han impuesto nada. Y no sé qué cuidado habríamos de tener.  
-Pues, por ejemplo, cuidado con ese Masters que siempre se las arregla para evitar que se le investigue a nivel federal. - Afirmó el senador. – Ese hombre tiene unas miras muy altas. Quizás demasiado.  
-He trabajado junto con Satory Masters, la hija de ese millonario, en la expedición a Bios y con Keiko, la hija del profesor Tomoe, en el viaje a Nature. Y son dos chicas encantadoras y muy bien preparadas. Tuve el honor de ser su jefa de proyecto. - Les informó Penélope. – Y conozco también al señor Masters. Lo pasó muy mal cuando desaparecimos en el primer viaje. De verdad. Son buenas personas que solamente buscan ayudar a la humanidad.  
-A diferencia de muchos políticos. - Añadió agudamente Tracer. – Ni ellas, ni Masters, ni mucho menos los reyes van buscando votos. Ni actúan para contentar a nadie en particular sino para ayudar a todos.

Ahora fue el senador quien no pareció encajar bien esas palabras. Su esposa enseguida pudo notarlo y se apresuró a intervenir, desviando una vez más el tema de conversación.

-Ahora traerán el postre, es una delicia, espero que te guste Penélope. Es el favorito de nuestro hijo. 

Y el camarero trajo una especie de pudding de chocolate. Por fin Rick sonrió, eso le traía recuerdos de su niñez. No obstante, afirmó.

-Ahora mi postre favorito es una tarta de la nave, la tarta Sandy. Se ha hecho muy popular en Bios y Nature.  
-Sí, la ideó una amiga nuestra, la propietaria de la cafetería a donde solemos ir, con la ayuda de otra compañera mía en las Fairy Five de la SPP-1- les contó Penélope pensando en aquella morena científica de tanto carácter. –   
-Muy interesante. - Suspiró John sin dar mucha impresión de pensar eso en realidad. - 

La cena discurrió así hacia su final. La joven pareja se retiró al poco tras dar las buenas noches. Penélope se preparó para acostarse. No obstante, con la puerta de su cuarto aun entreabierta le llegó el ruido de una discusión. Enseguida reconoció la voz de su novio quejándose con enfado.

-¡No importa lo que haga!, nunca seré lo bastante bueno para ti…  
-Eso no es verdad. - Respondía la más calmada voz de su padre. -   
\- ¿A qué vino eso de meter a mi novia en tus planes? - Le recriminó su hijo. -   
-Solamente le pregunté su parecer, parece una chica inteligente y sensata.  
-Lo es. - Sentenció Rick. – Y tiene un gran futuro por sí misma. Por si no te has dado cuenta.   
-Por supuesto que me la he dado. - Afirmó John ahora con algo de irritación. - Esa chica tiene talento, sí.   
-Pues no la cuestiones. Cada vez que he salido con alguna chica siempre has estado evaluándolas. No quiero que cuestiones a Penélope.  
-¡No la cuestiono a ella! - Espetó su padre ya de mal humor. - Te cuestiono a ti. A lo que vayas a hacer con tu vida, Rick.   
\- ¡Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío y de nadie más! - Replicó abruptamente él. –

 

Las voces cesaron, Penélope no supo por qué. Quizás, alguien del servicio o la madre de Rick se hubiera unido a los dos polemistas. No quiso pensar más en eso y se fue a dormir. Le costó conciliar el sueño. Estaba claro que su novio tenía sus propios problemas de familia. En efecto, al día siguiente el senador no estaba en casa. Desayunaron en compañía de Sophie sin hablar apenas y a la tarde se despidieron…Desde luego que Rick no estaba de su buen talante habitual. Penélope trató de animarle cuando ya viajaban en el tren rumbo a su siguiente destino.

-Seguro que tu padre y tú podréis entenderos…podría ser bueno que pasarais más tiempo juntos.  
-Nunca hemos podido hacerlo. - Repuso sombríamente él alegando. – Jamás me ha felicitado sinceramente por algo. Ya le oíste, estaba satisfecho, pero no dijo, orgulloso, de mí.   
-Lo está. Estoy convencida. - Le aseguró ella. - ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?  
-Al menos el tuyo admitió que se equivocaba. Te felicitó por tus logros. – Repuso el cariacontecido chico. – Sin embargo, el mío solo tiene un afán. Que sea yo quién le suceda en el cargo. Quizás si algún día llego a Presidente me dé una palmadita en la espalda y diga, ¡bien hecho chaval! - Remachó con amargura e incluso enfado. - 

Penélope suspiró, acariciando una mejilla de su novio. Eso pareció calmarle un poco y así Tracer afirmó.

-Me importa un pimiento lo que quiera él. Lo importante es lo que tú y yo queramos…

 

Y prosiguieron ese viaje por la Tierra. Tras ver a sus respectivas familias, Rick tuvo que presentarse en el cuartel general del UNISON a recibir algunas instrucciones. Aprovechando eso ella quiso pasarse por la sede central de Fairy Five, en la Masters Corporation en Estados Unidos. Allí estaban trabajando el profesor Tomoe, su esposa Kaori, y la hija de ambos, Mimí. También Melissa y el doctor Adams y, por supuesto Keiko. Tras saludar a todos e interesarse por ellos pudo charlar un rato con la pelirroja. Ambas tomaron un café en la sala de descanso del laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? - Quiso saber la doctora Winters. -  
-Bueno, contenta de haber vuelto a ver a mis padres y a mis amigos. - Repuso Keiko aunque no sonó muy convencida. -

Penélope se quedó observando a la joven quien enseguida se dio cuenta del matiz de la mirada de su compañera. Al fin, tras suspirar moviendo ligeramente la cabeza pudo ser capaz de confesar.

-No fue fácil para mí, ya sabes… el decirles adiós. Pero me di cuenta que eran felices juntos. Yo solo les habría estorbado. Recordándoles además todo…  
-No debes pensar así. - Le pidió su interlocutora, sujetándola gentilmente de ambos brazos. - Por lo menos, si deseabas quedarte con nosotros. Sé que todos sois personas adultas y razonables y que al final esto se habría superado.  
-Quizás, yo no soy tan adulta y razonable como tú crees, Penélope. - Dijo la muchacha pugnando por no emocionarse. Máxime cuando admitió. - ¡Les vi besarse y me sentí traicionada! Y no precisamente por uno de ellos, ¡sino por los dos! No creo que conozcas a nadie en esa misma situación.

La verdad, Pennie debió reconocer que no. Lo normal era sentirse traicionado por una de esas personas, o quizás dos, sí. Siendo la otra un amigo o familiar. ¡Pero traicionada por dos personas a las que amabas y que presumiblemente te correspondían!

-Debió ser muy duro para ti. - Convino con amabilidad. – Y entiéndeme bien, no quiero juzgarte ni soy quien. Eres una estupenda investigadora y una gran chica, Keiko. Todos te queremos mucho. Es una lástima que tuvieras que regresar únicamente por esa razón.  
-No fue solamente por eso. - Añadió la joven. - También deseaba ver a mis padres, a mi hermana Hotaru, a mis amigos de aquí.

 

Penélope asintió. Sí, se había olvidado de eso. Quizás pecó de ser algo egoísta. Esa muchacha tenía a su familia en la Tierra. Aunque enseguida la propia Keiko le confesó no sin algo de amargura.

-Quizás también soy una cobarde. Sé que las cosas han sucedido de este modo y que posiblemente era lo que tenía que ocurrir. Aunque en ocasiones no puedo evitar pensar que no tuve valor para luchar por lo que realmente quería. Ya me sucedió antes y me ha vuelto a pasar. Y, además, estaba indecisa. Al menos en esta ocasión. Cuando me marché de la Tierra ocurrió algo similar. Solo que, entonces…yo sabía bien a quién amaba. Aunque era un amor imposible. Pero ni tan siquiera planteé batalla por tratar de conseguirlo. Ahora es tarde ya, no tendría sentido…no, ningún sentido.

Su ex jefa y amiga la escuchaba con simpatía y algo de pesar. Fue entonces cuando tras unos momentos de silencio, Keiko se atrevió a sonreír débilmente y le aconsejó.

-Procura mantener a la persona a quien amas a tu lado. Lucha por conservarla. No permitas que se aleje de ti.   
Así lo haré. - Le prometió ella a su contertulia pensando en sus propias circunstancias. – Al menos eso intentaré.

Recordaba aquella conversación, luego saludó al doctor Tomoe y a Kaori. También a Mimet y a su hija Mimí. Apenas si pudo ver a Melissa y al doctor Adams. Ambos estaban muy centrados en cuidar a su hija, la pequeña Wina. De hecho, tenían esa semana libre. Por lo que Mimet le contó en una breve charla que las dos mantuvieron, se sentían muy dichosos.

-Mi hermana está realmente radiante. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Y eso es algo que me alegra mucho. Ahora con su hija es como si hubiese rejuvenecido. Y Wina es una cría encantadora. Transmite inocencia y alegría a raudales. Cuando veo a Melissa y como se ilumina su mirada y sonríe, yo también me alegro muchísimo por ella.   
-Se lo merece, es una gran mujer, y lo pasó muy mal. - Sentenció Penélope. -  
-Si. - Suspiró la normalmente dicharachera Mimet, con un tono introspectivo muy raro en ella, al añadir. - Ha sufrido mucho. Durante muchos años la vida no la trató nada bien. Pero ahora, al fin, la está compensando tras tantos sinsabores.

 

Penélope asintió, aunque ignorase a qué otras cosas se podría referir su interlocutora. Lo cierto es que cada cual tenía su historia. No sería ella quien quisiera indagar en la vida privada de los demás. Eso le contó a Mei Ling. Aunque no habló mucho más sobre ella y Rick, por lo menos en lo que habían estado haciendo esos últimos días. Su novio tenía demasiado ajetreo yendo y viniendo en misiones de exploración y patrulla. Lo cierto es que llevaban una semana sin apenas verse o viéndose muy poco. Los dos estaban muy ocupados en sus trabajos. Por eso se acordó de las palabras de Keiko a ese respecto. La pelirroja admitió haber sido muy tibia e indecisa y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

-No quiero que me suceda lo mismo. - Se dijo. - Espero que esta tarde podré quedar con Rick. 

Al poco declaró, ya para despedirse de Mei Ling.

-Voy a ver si consigo que ese novio tan tonto que tengo pueda quedar esta tarde.  
-Si no está disponible él, puedes contar conmigo. - Repuso su compañera matizando casi con humor y algo de ironía. - A lo mejor puedo ligar contigo.  
\- ¡Ja, ja! te aprecio mucho, pero no lo creo. No es nada personal. - Sonrió Penélope, agregando con el mismo toque de humor. – Pero no me gusta salir con compañeros de trabajo.   
-Tendré que pedirle empleo a Ginger entonces. – Comentó jocosamente la oriental.- 

 

Las dos se rieron un poco de aquella broma. Después se dijeron adiós y cada una se encaminó hacia su destino. Penélope a llamar a Tracer y Mei Ling rumbo a su casa. Cada una con sus propios asuntos en los que pensar. Aunque al final Mei Ling se dio cuenta de que solo Penélope había estado contándole cosas. Ella misma no tuvo ocasión de decirle la causa por la que la afligía…quizás era mejor así…pese a que no pudiera olvidarla.


	3. Doloroso pero necesario

Viendo alejarse a Penélope, la oriental pensaba también en sus propias vivencias. Ya estaba mejor, pero fue muy duro para ella tener finalmente el valor para enfrentarse a su familia y decirles la verdad. Sabía que iba a ser muy doloroso e incluso humillante para sus padres, pero ella no podía aguantar más. Deseaba ser libre. Al menos contó con Zhao de su parte. Su primo mantuvo su promesa y la acompañó hasta su hogar, en China, tan pronto pudieron volver a la Tierra. Al principio sus padres la recibieron con tibieza. Las costumbres del lugar tampoco propiciaban prodigarse demasiado con demostraciones de afecto. Al llegar todo fue muy protocolario, tras una inclinación ante sus progenitores estos invitaron a pasar a la muchacha y a su primo.

-Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje de regreso a casa.- Saludó el padre de ella.-  
-Sí, muchas gracias. Lo ha sido.- Repuso Mei Ling.-  
-¿Qué tan fue esa expedición?- quiso saber la madre de la muchacha.-  
-Al final logramos nuestro objetivo, pero no estuvo exenta de peligros ni de pesares.- Admitió ahora Zhao.-

 

Y tras esas preguntas de cortesía, el padre de la joven fue quién sacó el tema que más le interesaba, una vez estuvieron sentados a la mesa alrededor de unas tazas de té.

-Bien, hija mía. Ahora que ya has vuelto al fin, ha llegado la hora…  
-Padre. - Pudo intervenir ella bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. - Entre otras cosas, quise venir a veros para hablaros de eso.  
-Así es. - Convino Zhao. - Durante el viaje Mei Ling y yo tuvimos ocasión de charlar sobre el tema de su compromiso.  
-Nos alegra ver que es algo que te tomas tan seriamente y que no lo hayas olvidado nos alivia. - Comentó la madre de la joven que no se recató a la hora de recordarle con un sutil matiz de reprobación. - Parecía que lo hubieras hecho, con todo el tiempo que has pasado fuera.

 

Mei Ling no quiso mirarla directamente. Se tomó unos instantes para replicar, viendo eso sí, la cara de circunstancias de Zhao, quién sin embargo la alentó con la mirada.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo. Sé muy bien lo que significa para vosotros. - Pudo decir la chica con la voz rota. -Por eso…por eso mismo, tenía que venir y tratar de solucionar las cosas…

 

Y un espeso y culpable silencio se extendió entonces. Sus atónitos padres se miraron sin comprender dando por hecho que su hija iba a cumplir con su parte en aquel compromiso y que eso le suscitaba aquella tensión. Fue Zhao quien terció entonces para declarar.

-Vuestra hija tiene algo muy importante que contaros. Yo estoy ya al corriente.  
\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante, Mei Ling? - Quiso saber su madre observándola con preocupación.-

Y es que algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella apenas fue capaz de mover la cabeza despacio y suspirar.

-Sé que voy a decepcionaros mucho. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de ocultarlo más…

 

Al fin, y tras luchar contra sí misma incluso. La chica pudo anunciar.

-No puedo aceptar el compromiso…

 

Fue el padre de la muchacha el que ahora, con tono mesurado y sorprendido, preguntó.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, hija? ¿Acaso has tenido relaciones con otro hombre? ¿Estás embarazada quizás?  
-No padre. - Negó rápidamente ella. -  
-Al saber que ibas a venir se lo dijimos a tu futuro esposo. Él contrató a la méi. Ya sabes, la mediadora. Y también nos comentó que vendría mañana a traerte los regalos. Ya tenemos preparada tu carta astral, con tu fecha y hora de nacimiento. - Le explicó su apesadumbrada madre que añadió animosamente. - Son los nervios Mei Ling. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera. Necesitas readaptarte al ritmo de las cosas de aquí.  
-No es eso, madre. - Rebatió la joven lanzándose al fin para sentenciar. - No puedo casarme con él, porque no me gusta.

 

Ahora fue el padre de la joven quien intervino, con un tono algo más molesto.

-Eso no es lo primordial en una boda. Tu esposo te acabará gustando, terminarás por quererle, como tu madre y yo nos queremos. Y Chang es un buen hombre…  
-Padre, con todo el respeto. - Repuso sumisamente Mei Ling. - No es culpa de Chang. Se trata de mí. No me gusta él porque a mí no me gusta ningún hombre.

 

Aquello sí que tomó por sorpresa a sus padres. Al principio no parecieron comprenderla. Es más, su madre comentó.

-Es muy difícil encontrar al hombre ideal, hija. Lo entiendo. Pero no puedes ser tan idealista. Nadie es perfecto.  
-Para mí ningún hombre lo será jamás. - Musitó la muchacha. – No me atraen…Yo…

 

Al fin su madre la miró y abrió la boca con sorpresa y casi una expresión de horror para querer saber.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que tú?...  
-Sí. - Asintió ella, enjugándose alguna lágrima más. - Soy lesbiana. Ningún hombre me atrae y menos para casarme con él.

 

Y otro nuevo y terrible momento de silencio se extendió alrededor de todos. Al fin fue su padre quien exclamó con una mezcla de disgusto y horror.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¡Acaso te crees otra Gigi Chao! Nosotros no somos ricos como para que puedas darte ese tipo de caprichos.  
-Con el debido respeto tío, no es un capricho. - Intervino Zhao en defensa de su devastada prima. - He podido comprobarlo. Mei Ling ha sufrido mucho intentando ser la hija que siempre quisisteis. Ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas e incluso me comentó que estaría dispuesta a aceptar este matrimonio. Fui yo quien quiso disuadirla de ello y la animó a que os dijera la verdad.

 

El padre de la joven fulminó con la mirada a su sobrino, se levantó entonces y paseó nerviosamente por la estancia. Se llevó las manos atrás para apenas ser capaz de replicar con la voz entrecortada por el pesar y la decepción.

-No lo puedo comprender. Nuestra hija se fue lejos durante mucho tiempo y ha estado viviendo en occidente. Quizás esa sea la causa. Habrá conocido a personas equivocadas que le hayan hecho creer algo que no es verdad. Hasta ahí puedo entenderlo. Pero lo que jamás seré capaz de asimilar es que hayas sido tú quién la alentase a esto. ¡Tú que siempre fuiste cabal y fiel cumplidor de las tradiciones! Mantuviste el honor de la familia… te encargamos la tarea de traerla de vuelta. ¿Y nos haces algo así?  
-Padre, el primo Zhao no tiene ninguna culpa. ¡Yo soy así! - Intervino Mei Ling con tono suplicante. - ¡Por favor! Entiéndelo.  
\- ¡Tú, guarda silencio! – Le ordenó su padre con visible enfado ahora para sentenciar. – Ya nos has faltado al respeto de la peor manera posible. Deshonrar un compromiso y además por esa ignominiosa razón.

 

La muchacha bajó la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultar sus lágrimas. Zhao a su vez se levantó e hizo una inclinación ante sus tíos. Tras unos momentos en los que nadie habló, fue el oficial quién dijo.

-Os pido disculpas. Por no haber sido capaz de cumplir la tarea que me encomendasteis. Sin embargo, la felicidad de mi prima, vuestra hija, para mí es más importante que una carga familiar y unas tradiciones que ya están obsoletas.  
\- ¿Te atreves a decir que la tradición es obsoleta? - Se escandalizó la madre de Mei Ling, agregando indignada. - La tradición es el pilar de nuestro mundo. Y no es solamente eso. Dimos nuestra palabra. Aceptamos la ayuda de la familia de Chen Chang. Le prometimos la mano de nuestra única hija ¡Todo conforme a la tradición! Y vosotros ahora nos traicionáis de esta manera.  
-El primo Zhao no tiene nada que ver. - Intervino una compungida Mei Ling. - Al principio me dijo exactamente lo mismo que vosotros.  
-Sí, se lo dije. - Añadió el aludido para remachar. - Pero he visto demasiado sufrimiento y muerte durante nuestro viaje. Y he reflexionado. La vida merece ser vivida en compañía de la persona a la que amas. No en una condena basada en una imposición.

 

Tras esto los padres de la joven se levantaron. Parecían no querer oír más dando por concluida esa conversación. Incluso iban a salir de la estancia. Su hija entonces quiso añadir de modo conciliador e implorante.

-No os abandonaré ni os dejaré solos en esto. Pagaré las deudas de la familia. ¡Incluso les compensaré por la dote! ¡Lo que sea!...

 

Y tras unos segundos angustiosos en los que ninguno de sus progenitores replicó, fue finalmente su padre quién sentenció con tono lleno de dolor y reprobación, sin siquiera volverse para mirarla.

-El honor no se compra con dinero. Tú nos lo acabas de mancillar. Así lo entenderán también en la familia de Chang y en el resto de nuestra comunidad. Ahora vete. Ya no eres bien recibida aquí. Ni tú tampoco, Zhao.

 

La consternada muchacha quiso decir algo, aunque su primo la sujetó suavemente de una muñeca y mirándola a los ojos movió la cabeza. Llena de pesar y de dolor la chica le siguió saliendo de la casa de sus padres. Tras alejarse un buen trecho rompió a llorar con amargura.

-Debes darles tiempo. - Trató de animarla Zhao. - Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para compensarles y para que te perdonen. Son mis tíos, les conozco. Les costará, pero al final lo harán.

 

Pese a asentir con esa remota esperanza, la chica pudo gemir con tono desconsolado.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?..  
-Pues vivir tu vida. - Repuso afablemente Zhao. – Seguro que habrá alguna otra mujer especial de la que vuelvas a enamorarte y que te corresponda.

 

Eso arrancó una leve sonrisa de su prima, quien no obstante negó con la cabeza esta vez para afirmar.

-Gracias, te agradezco de corazón todo tu apoyo. Aunque ahora, enamorarme es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos. Necesito centrarme en mi trabajo. Quizás así, este dolor pueda atenuarse. ¡Acabo de ser repudiada! - Sollozó con enorme tristeza – Mis padres me han echado de su casa…Es algo terrible. No, no lo puedo soportar.

 

Y Zhao la abrazó dejando que llorase contra su pecho. Entre tanto le musitaba al oído.

-Todo pasará. Las cosas se irán calmando. Pero tienes razón. De momento céntrate en tu trabajo. Intenta vivir tranquila. Vuelve a Nature. Yo no podré acompañarte. Me reintegro al ejército de nuestro país. Aunque si pudiera pediría el traslado definitivo a ese mundo tan lleno de posibilidades. De nuevos comienzos.

 

Ahora Mei Ling le miró entre lágrimas, y apenas pudo balbucear suplicando.

-Por favor, ¡no me dejes sola ahora! ¡Eres lo único que me queda!  
-No puedo ir contigo. Pero no me necesitarás. Ya lo verás. - Le sonrió levemente su interlocutor añadiendo. – Tienes muy buenos amigos allí. Son magníficas personas, déjate arropar por ellas y no te fallarán.  
-Para mí no es nada sencillo. - Le confesó Mei Ling, sin embargo. - Ver a Maggie con Kiros…tardaré en olvidar eso también. Hasta pensé en huir como hizo Keiko. Aunque era engañarme. Sabía que esto iba a pasar en cuanto les contara la verdad a mis padres.  
-Al menos ahora eres libre para vivir tu vida sin miedo y sin más cargas. - Le respondió Zhao. – Aprovecha bien la oportunidad.

 

La joven pensó en eso durante unos instantes y al fin, tras secarse las lágrimas, pudo tratar de sonreír asintiendo despacio.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo. Y gracias primo. Te juzgué mal. ¡Perdóname!  
-No hay nada que perdonar. - Le dijo él rematando con afectuoso tono. – Si acaso, perdóname tú a mí por no haber sabido entenderte antes.

 

Y así se despidieron. Tras darse un cariñoso abrazo. Algo realmente alejado de la sobriedad de su cultura. Mei Ling volvió de esos pensamientos viéndose allí, orbitando en la SSP-2 alrededor de Nature. Estaba esperando el deslizador. Todavía no habían bajado a la superficie de ese mundo. Sabía, eso sí, que se estaba construyendo un gran complejo de investigación en esa zona del planeta que apenas si había sido delimitada. Aunque se sentía muy cómoda en esa nave. Para lo bueno y lo malo ya se había convertido en su hogar.

-Zhao tiene razón. Debo apoyarme en mis amigos. En la gente que me acepta tal y como soy. - Meditaba cuando llegó el deslizador. -

 

La muchacha subió a bordo. Tomó asiento junto a la ventanilla. Había pocas paradas, miraba distraídamente hacia el parque central. Al poco, una voz femenina se dirigió a ella.

-Perdón. ¿Sabe dónde debo bajarme para llegar a la base militar?

 

Miró hacia el foco de la voz y descubrió a una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules. Era bastante alta y tenía el pelo algo rizado. Iba ataviada de modo elegante, con un generoso escote en ese vestido color burdeos.

-Verá, creo que esta línea no es la correcta, señorita. - Pudo responder la joven oriental algo tomada por sorpresa. -  
\- ¡Oh, vaya! Es que acabo de llegar a esta nave. - Repuso su interlocutora, lamentándose de seguido con resignación. – No sé por dónde ir…

 

Mei Ling la contemplaba casi sin pestañear. Era realmente hermosa. Y sobre todo, tenía alguna vaga impresión de haberla visto antes. Quizás fuese simplemente eso. Que esa chica estaba realmente muy buena. Y como tampoco tenía mejor cosa que hacer, sin dudarlo le ofreció.

-Si quiere, podemos bajarnos en la siguiente parada y le indico.  
-Por favor, no quiero hacerla perder el transporte. - Sonrió nerviosamente la muchacha. -  
-No tengo ninguna prisa. Es más. Podríamos tomar algo en una cafetería muy acogedora que hay cerca. Y me cuenta a dónde quiere ir. Bueno, si le parece bien.  
-Es usted muy amable. - Sonrió una vez más esa chica. – Le agradezco las molestias que se está tomando por mí.  
\- ¡No es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro! - Aseveró la oriental. -  
-Ni siquiera me he presentado. Me llamo Brenda Walsh. - Declaró esa joven. – Encantada de conocerla.  
-Yo Chang Mei Ling. – Repuso su contertulia. – Es un placer.

 

Y al llegar la siguiente parada ambas descendieron. Cuando se levantó Mei Ling confirmó su impresión. Esa chica llevaba unos buenos tacones, pero aun así era muy alta. Le debía de pasar más de una cabeza. Caminaron entonces hasta otra línea de deslizador. Tras tomar otro, la científica le indicó a esa joven que debían descender.

-Estamos cerca de la cafetería. Venga por aquí, por favor.  
-Tutéame si quieres. - Le ofreció la chica afirmando con jovialidad. - Las dos somos bastante jóvenes.  
-Lo mismo digo. - Repuso su contertulia. –

 

Mei Ling estaría encantada de hacer eso y de otras muchas cosas más si pudiera. Aunque no debía dejar que su imaginación se disparase. Esa muchacha no tendría por qué compartir sus inclinaciones. Sin embargo, la forma que tuvo de abordarla y esos primeros momentos, le había recordado mucho a su primer encuentro con Maggie. En fin. Mejor que no fuese todo igual o ya sabía el final de la historia.

\- ¿Es esa? - Le señaló Brenda apuntando con un dedo a un local bastante concurrido. -  
\- ¡Ah, sí! - Pudo decir la aludida, saliendo de esos pensamientos. - Sí, es el local de unas amigas. Viene mucha gente por aquí. Bastantes militares. Seguro que alguno podrá darle más información.

 

Al oír aquello, su interlocutora pareció mirarla con interés. Así las cosas, entraron logrando ocupar una de las pocas mesas disponibles.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? - Le preguntó Brenda a su interlocutora. Matizando de inmediato. -En esta nave.  
-Sí, soy científica. Trabajo en el laboratorio, en el proyecto de terraformación.  
\- ¡Vaya! - Exclamó con admiración la joven. - Entonces debe saber muchísimo sobre el nuevo planeta.

 

Mei Ling se permitió una modesta sonrisa y pudo replicar algo azorada.

-No tanto. Solo colaboro en una pequeña parte del proyecto. Dime. ¿Y tú? - Quiso saber a su vez. - ¿Has venido a trabajar también?  
-Por ahora no. Al menos no de lo mío.- Sonrió la chica explicando. - Soy modelo, de la agencia Deveraux. Y también me ocupo de relaciones públicas. Mi jefa me encomendó que visitase el planeta a fin de expandir nuestra franquicia aquí. Que contactase con personas responsables del proyecto. Pero nada de desfilar por pasarelas aún. Al menos hasta que podamos tener una sede aquí.  
\- ¿Una agencia de modelos en un nuevo planeta? - Se sorprendió la oriental. -  
-Sí. Parece un disparate, ¿verdad? - Se rio Brenda para admitir. – Pero la señora Deveraux es muy insistente. Y sabe muy bien lo que hace. Además, tiene muchas y muy buenas influencias. Su propia hija y su yerno participaron en el proyecto de terraformación de Bios. Y, por si fuera poco, es muy amiga del multimillonario que ha pagado casi todo este viaje.  
-Debe ser de la clase de gente que no admite un no.- Sonrió a su vez Mei Ling. –  
-Sí, así somos en la agencia Deveraux. - Afirmó su interlocutora mirándola con intensidad. – Y ella la primera, por algo es la jefa. No deja que nadie le niegue nada.

 

Mei Ling quiso perderse en esa pupilas casi celestes. Aunque la voz de Ginger las sacó de aquella situación. Tras saludarlas amablemente les preguntó.

\- ¿Qué desean tomar?  
-Un té verde para mí. - Solicitó la oriental. -  
-Lo mismo. - Añadió Brenda. -  
\- ¿Algo para acompañarlo? - Inquirió la camarera. -  
-No gracias. - Declinó la modelo. -

 

Mei Ling movió a su vez la cabeza. Ginger se alejó para ir a por el pedido. En ese momento, dos oficiales entraban en el local. Una de ellas era Olivia, iba junto a esa nueva muchacha recién llegada, Elisa. Las dos iban charlando en español, dado que una era mejicana y la otra chilena.

-Nos tomaremos algo y luego al servicio. - Comentaba Olivia. –  
-Pues sí. - Afirmaba su contertulia que, mirando en derredor del local, pudo comentar no sin algo de fastidio. - Pero con todas las mesas ocupadas al final nos tendremos que ir sin probar nada.  
-Habrá que apurarse y avisar a alguna mesera para que nos atienda. - Afirmó su interlocutora que también miró en busca de un sitio. -

 

Aunque de pronto dejó la vista clavada en una de las mesas y abrió la boca con incredulidad e incluso emoción.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Quiso saber Elisa que no comprendía nada. -  
\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó la mejicana. – ¡Tengo que avisar a la teniente Hunter!

 

Y sin que su compañera pudiera reaccionar, Olivia se acercó hasta esa mesa. Allí Mei Ling la vio llegar.

-¡Perdón, lamento molestarlas!- Declaró la mejicana.-

 

Tanto Brenda como su acompañante la miraron con perplejidad. Aquella joven oficial parecía haber visto un fantasma. Su normalmente morena tez casi parecía haberse tornado blanca.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió la modelo con prevención.-  
-Perdóneme por presentarme así. Me llamo Olivia Aguirre, soy piloto. Es que usted me recuerda muchísimo a una compañera mía…- Musitó la oficial. – Ella se llamaba…

 

Aunque mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la propia Brenda, con tono entristecido y emocionado, completó esa frase añadiendo.

-Celia. ¿No es así? Era mi hermana gemela. – Admitió dejando anonadada a la mejicana, para querer saber esperanzada. - ¿Y usted la conoció entonces?  
-Sí, éramos compañeras. – Le explicó su contertulia añadiendo con voz queda. – Y buenas amigas. Compartíamos la ilusión por volar y hacer carrera.  
-A mis padres y a mí nos enviaron un holo mensaje. Creo que el jefe de esta nave. Nos dijeron que Celia murió luchando contra el enemigo con valor, que cumplió bien con su deber. -Pudo decir Brenda con la voz quebrada. - Lo siento. Discúlpenme. - Musitó sacando un pañuelo para enjugarse alguna lágrima…

 

Olivia asintió, aunque se mordió la lengua. Ganas habría tenido de decirle a esa chica lo que en verdad sucedió. Incluso tenía el impulso de pegarle una bofetada y abroncarla por haber tirado así su vida. Pero tenía que recordar que esa joven no era Celia, sino su hermana. Y debía esforzarse por tenerlo muy presente, puesto que… ¡sencillamente era asombroso! Realmente se parecían como dos gotas de agua.

-Me gustaría mucho que me contase cosas de ella, de cómo vivían aquí. - Le pidió Brenda. -

 

Mei Ling escuchó a ambas con una mezcla de emotividad, empatía, interés y hasta ¿porque no decirlo?, decepción. Esa joven tan hermosa ya no le prestaba atención a ella. En fin, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Sonrió tratando de animar a su contertulia y aprovechando para despedirse.

-Tengo que dejarte ya. Si esta oficial es tan amable podrá indicarte mucho mejor que yo el camino.  
-Muchas gracias, lamento haberte causado molestias. - Repuso la modelo. -  
-En absoluto. Por favor, éste es el número de mi teléfono. Si puedo ayudarte en algo más… - Le ofreció la científica. -

 

Brenda tomó una nota de papel con aquel número escrito, asintió y le dio las gracias. Mei Ling sonrió, se levantó y tras despedirse se fue hacia Ginger. La camarera había estado observando de lejos. Enseguida le preguntó a la oriental. Ésta le hizo un breve resumen y pagó ambas consumiciones.

\- ¡Vaya!, pobre muchacha. - Suspiró Ginger. –

 

Entre tanto, Olivia se sentó a su lado, Su compañera Elisa se unió a ellas. Y también escuchó con visible interés. Ella apenas sí había oído rumores. Todo aquello sucedió antes de su llegada. De modo que, juiciosamente prefirió callar y mantenerse al margen en tanto su colega hablaba.

-Celia era una estupenda compañera y amiga, demostró mucho coraje y un gran espíritu. Podría decirle que no le importó enfrentarse al fuego de los cañones para defender aquello en lo que creía. - Le relató la mejicana a esa joven. –  
-Siempre le gustó eso de vivir aventuras. - Repuso una todavía emocionada Brenda. - Pese a que seamos casi idénticas en lo físico, nuestros caracteres eran muy distintos. A mí jamás me interesó eso. Nuestros padres tampoco lo vieron bien, y desgraciadamente tenían razón.

 

Sus dos contertulias mantuvieron un respetuoso silencio. Evidentemente ellas no estaban de acuerdo. Ambas amaban formar parte de las fuerzas aéreas y ser pilotos. Comprendían bien los deseos y las ilusiones que tuvo Celia. Sobre todo, Olivia, quién compartió con ella tantas y tantas horas de conversaciones ilusionadas. Llegaron a forjar una gran amistad e incluso complicidad. Pensaba en una de esas veces, cuando al poco de llegar a la SSP-2, tras un entrenamiento en el gimnasio ambas se ducharon y, ya cambiadas, salieron de vuelta a sus respectivos alojamientos. Celia le comentaba visiblemente ilusionada.

-Dentro de poco estaremos adaptadas y podremos comenzar a pilotar.  
-Bueno, todavía no están formadas las escuadrillas y faltan bastantes pilotos por incorporarse. Yo misma tengo una habitación vacía y no sé con quién me tocará compartirla.  
-¡Que sea con un chico guapo!- Se rio su interlocutora.-

 

La mejicana se rio a su vez. ¡No estaría mal eso! Aunque enseguida comentó, jocosamente eso sí.

-Creo que las normas no serían muy flexibles en eso.  
-Pues no veo por qué eso debe ser así.- Repuso Celia comentando ahora en confianza.- Ya he oído algunos rumores de pilotos gais que comparten piso.  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué con eso?- Repuso Olivia.- Son oficiales , no tienen por qué ser nada más que compañeros.  
-Pues por eso mismo.- Aseveró Celia, afirmando.- No veo el motivo de separarnos por sexos. Si por ejemplo, yo quisiera compartir un piso de estudiantes con un chico. ¿Acaso tendría que acostarme con él por obligación?- Se preguntó de modo retórico.-

 

Olivia entonces movió la cabeza. Visto así tenía su lógica, y más cuando su compañera agregó convencida.

-Las mujeres no debemos ser vistas solo como un sexo distinto. Sino como oficiales, exactamente igual que los hombres. Yo quiero la igualdad. Por eso, vivir en el mismo piso con un chico no me molestaría. No tiene por qué suceder nada simplemente porque tengamos distinto sexo. Igual que, por ejemplo, si tú y yo fuéramos lesbianas y compartiéramos apartamento, tampoco eso querría decir forzosamente que tuviéramos que acostarnos.

 

Olivia se puso colorada. Aquello sí que no esperaba oírlo. Su interlocutora apreció ese cambio de tono en sus mejillas y enseguida trató de matizar aquello.

-No es más que un ejemplo. No vayas a pensar nada raro, ¡Ja, ja!- Se rio al poco con algo de envaramiento.- A mí no me interesan otras mujeres de ese modo.  
-No, ¡en absoluto!- Aseguró la mejicana.-  
-Debemos luchar por nuestros derechos.- Sentenció entonces Celia, remachando.- Me costó mucho superar la fase de instrucción y graduarme en la academia. Supongo que te ocurriría lo mismo. Y es difícil para cualquiera, pero para las mujeres mucho más. Tenemos que andar demostrando cosas que a cualquier hombre se le dan por sentadas.  
-Sí, así es.- Asintió Olivia.-  
-A veces imagino que hubiera solamente una escuadrilla compuesta por chicas.- Sonrió Celia ahora.- Estoy segura que iba a ser de las mejores. Mujeres bien entrenadas y preparadas. Algo parecido a esas científicas que hay a bordo. Las Fairy algo... No recuerdo su nombre. – Se rio entonces ante su atónita camarada para admitir divertida.- ¡Menuda una feminista que estoy hecha! Un grupo de científicas tan sobresaliente y ni sé cómo se llaman. De haber sido un hombre le hubiese acusado de machista por no recordarlo. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Olivia rio con ella, y ya entonces pensó que tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba ese grupo de mujeres. Aunque lo de la escuadrilla femenina le gustó. Por desgracia ¡La pobre Celia no pudo ver cumplido ese sueño! Es algo que la mejicana siempre lamentaría. Aunque al menos la hicieran miembro de honor a título póstumo. Y quizás, si se hacía lo mismo que se decidió en Bios, una de las calles de esa nueva ciudad que se estaba edificando ya en Nature llevaría el nombre de su malograda amiga. ¡Lástima que eso terminara tan trágicamente para esa infortunada chica! No obstante, ahora, saliendo de esos recuerdos, miraba a su interlocutora y por unos instantes le parecía estar otra vez conversando con su difunta compañera. Pero claro, una vez más tenía que convencerse a sí misma que esa muchacha con la que estaban sentadas no era Celia. Pese a que su rostro fuera prácticamente idéntico, sus maneras y ademanes también, e incluso el tono de su voz sonara realmente similar. Más cuando añadió.

-Me gustaría mucho que me enseñase, si fuera posible, el lugar en el que mi hermana vivió. Y la gente a la que conoció.  
-Será para mí un placer, señorita.  
-Puede llamarme Brenda. Y como dijo esa muchacha, creo que será mejor que nos tuteemos. Todas somos mujeres jóvenes. Al menos me alegra ver que eso aquí es frecuente. - Remachó la chica. –

 

Olivia convino en eso. Incluso se permitió sonreír comentando con orgullo y algo de añoranza aquella parte de sus recuerdos.

-Tenemos incluso una escuadrilla donde solo hay mujeres pilotos. La Fighter ladies. Y tu hermana es miembro de honor a título póstumo. Ella sirvió en gran parte como inspiración a la hora de crearla.

 

Eso gustó a Brenda. Al menos el sueño de su hermana pudo realizarse. Asintió y al cabo de un rato se levantó dispuesta a marcharse junto a esas dos oficiales. Tanto Olivia como Elisa la acompañaron hasta la base militar. Una vez allí, y tras pedir permiso, aguardaron en una sala de espera a la entrada y la mejicana le pidió.

-Espera aquí, por favor. Tengo que ver a mi jefa de escuadrilla, la teniente Hunter.

 

Y Olivia entró en la instalación y buscó a su superiora en efecto, aunque Susan no se encontraba allí. La joven estaba fuera de servicio. Así se lo comunicaron a Brenda.

-Lo lamento. - Le dijo Elisa en cuanto recibió una llamada de su compañera Olivia vía intercomunicador. - No está. Nosotras debemos regresar al servicio. Quizás otro día…  
-No os preocupéis, no pasa nada. En otra ocasión será. - Convino la modelo, alegando. - En realidad, esto es solo un deseo personal mío. Tengo otras obligaciones que me aguardan, igual que a vosotras. Dile a tu compañera que muchas gracias y que ya hablaremos…

 

Elisa asintió, y Brenda se despidió de ella tomando un deslizador. Debía ir a las señas que le indicaron cuando partió de la Tierra.

-Bueno, ahora debo centrarme en mi trabajo. - Se dijo pragmáticamente, dejando a un lado por el momento su interés por la memoria de su hermana. –

 

Y es que su jefa le había encargado encontrar un buen sitio en la nave. Un local amplio y bien emplazado para ubicar la primera sucursal de modas Deveraux en Nature. Por el momento era pronto para bajar al planeta, de modo que Brenda pensó que sería buena idea instalarse en la nave de modo provisional. Así sería atrayendo clientela y después sería más sencillo trasladarse a Nature.

-Supongo que la Jefa lo aprobará…- pensó con algo de inquietud, y cierta desgana. - Siendo una modelo tan cotizada no sé por qué me encargó esto precisamente a mí. Quizás fuera por aquella conversación. Aunque parecía haberlo tenido pensado de antes…

 

Desde luego se contaba entre las mejores chicas de la Academia Deveraux y había hecho ya sus pinitos en importantes desfiles. Recordaba cómo, estando en París, su jefa la hizo llamar a su despacho. Eso no era tan inusual, la señora Deveraux solía charlar con sus modelos y el resto del personal de vez en cuando. Brenda dedujo que, en esta ocasión, le había tocado a ella.

-La vieja me soltará algún rollo de esos sobre el trabajo bien hecho, la vocación y ya está. - Pensaba confiadamente. – Pero soy buena en esto. No tendrá queja alguna.

 

Al fin, se plantó ante la puerta de roble que cerraba el acceso al “santa sanctórum” de la casa. La secretaria personal de madame Deveraux le indicó que aguardase en uno de los sillones.

-La señora está ocupada. - Le comunicó. – Tenga la bondad de aguardar un momento…

 

Asintiendo Brenda se sentó cruzando sus largas y hermosas piernas, vestidas con suaves medias de seda casi transparentes. Sus zapatos de tacón negro brillaban con el reflejo de la luz diurna que se filtraba por una ventana próxima. De su bolso sacó su Tablet y ojeó distraídamente los últimos cotilleos.

-Nada nuevo. - Se dijo en tanto leía alguna crónica rosa. -

 

La voz de la secretaria la sacó de esas disquisiciones.

\- Señorita Walsh. Madame Deveraux la recibirá ahora.  
-Gracias. - Pudo decir con rapidez en tanto guardaba su Tablet en el bolso. -

 

Se levantó, alisándose un poco la falda blanca que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Inspeccionó su blusa naranja y se recolocó el collar de perlas que llevaba. Ya estaba lista. Enseguida se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la puerta. Sabía que a la Jefa no le gustaba tener que esperar.

-Eso sí, la muy bruja nos puede tener a todas a toque de corneta cuando quiera. Y tenernos ahí, aguardando como si de sus mascotas se tratase. - Pensó con algo de malestar. –

 

Sin embargo, el cálido tono de su voz y su sonrisa desmintieron esa impresión en cuanto la puerta de roble se abrió y ella traspasó el umbral.

-Buenas tardes, señora Deveraux. - Saludó Brenda con suma cortesía. -

 

Porque a unos metros se hallaba la famosa ex modelo y diseñadora. Sentada tras su despacho de caoba. Al ver entrar a la muchacha se levantó. Esbozando una leve sonrisa le ofreció su mano. La recién llegada la estrechó. Con un ademán, esa mujer de largos cabellos claros tirando a verdosos, le indicó un cómodo sillón de cuero negro que se enfrentaba a otro que había estado ocupando ella misma.

-Siéntate, por favor…- Le pidió amablemente esa mujer. - Brenda, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Madame Deveraux. Soy Brenda Walsh. - Añadió rápidamente ella. -

 

Y la Jefa sonrió en tanto ambas tomaban asiento, la muy falsa debía de sentirse muy contenta y satisfecha de sí misma al recordar el nombre de una de sus modelos.

-Todas estas zorras viejas son iguales. - Pensaba Brenda. – Se creen que por llamarnos por nuestros nombres ya están siendo la mar de sociables. Pero nos siguen mirando por encima del hombro. Regocijándose en sus glorias pasadas y creyéndose mejores que nosotras.

 

Y es que recordaba todas las penurias y los sacrificios que le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba. Su hermana Celia, por el contrario, tan centrada en esa carrera militar suya, había absorbido tanto el interés como la preocupación de sus padres. Ella en cambio daba la impresión de ser una cabecita hueca a la que solo le entusiasmaban los vestidos. ¡Y no lo era! Si triunfaba ganaría más en un solo año de desfiles que su hermana durante toda su vida. Y de hecho se lo propuso. Hubieran sido de los pocos casos de gemelas modelos. Desgraciadamente Celia se negó. Dijo que ella no servía para ser un maniquí, que deseaba hacer cosas más importantes con su vida.

-Y ahora está muerta. - Recordó con gran tristeza y amargura, e incluso con enfado. - Mi hermana gemela ha muerto. Y es como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí. Si me hubieras hecho caso Celia…Ahora seríamos las dos las que estaríamos aquí o puede que desfilando en Milán, Londres o París.…

 

Así lo creía. ¡Cualquier firma se habría vuelto loca para contratarlas! Incluyendo a esa estirada aristócrata que tenía delante. Esa Esmeralda Deveraux que gozaba de tantos y tan buenos contactos en la Tierra. Y ahora se sabía que también en otros lugares. Al hilo de aquello, Brenda miró disimuladamente una de las varias Holo fotos que la dueña tenía sobre su despacho. Aparecía un tipo maduro pero atractivo, de perilla y cabellos blancos y una chica muy guapa, rubia, que posaban junto con la diseñadora. Y quizás es que la Jefa se estaba fijando en ella a su vez o bien siguió la mirada de la propia Brenda, dado que le comentó con visible satisfacción.

-Son mi esposo Diamante y mi hija Amatista. Ella ahora está casada y vive en Bios. Acaba de hacernos abuelos y eso nos hace muy felices a mi marido y a mí.  
-Vaya, muchas felicidades. - Repuso la sorprendida joven con tono apagado. –  
\- Dime niña. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Se interesó Esmeralda. -  
-Veintiuno. - Contestó ella. –  
-Eres muy joven aún. Bueno, en realidad tienes la misma edad que mi hija. Y me la recuerdas en algunas cosas. Eres alta, rubia y pareces despierta y con iniciativa.  
-Muchas gracias. - Pudo decir ahora genuinamente impresionada y hasta agradada de oír aquello. – Es usted muy amable.  
\- ¿Cuándo entraste en la Academia? - Inquirió su interlocutora. -  
-Hará un par de años ya. - Contestó Brenda. -

 

Madame Deveraux se caló unas gafas de montura roja oscura que hacían juego con el vestido cereza que llevaba. Tomó un pequeño portátil y miró la pantalla.

-Aquí tengo datos sobre ti, en tu currículo. Solicitaste entrar alegando que, aparte de tus estudios en economía y marketing, deseabas ser modelo. No fumas, no bebes. Eso está muy bien…dime ¿qué es exactamente lo que desearías hacer dentro de este mundo?  
\- ¿Perdón? - Casi exclamó Brenda que no comprendió del todo aquella cuestión. -  
-Quiero decir, en el mundo de la moda. - Le matizó la señora Deveraux. –  
-Deseo...- Musitó ella pensando a renglón seguido que podría agregar. -

 

Se decía que la Jefa se tomaba muy en serio esa clase de preguntas y respuestas. A pesar de que las hiciera en un ambiente aparentemente cordial y desenfadado. De modo que replicó.

-Me gustaría ser conocida y demostrar que tengo cualidades para este trabajo.  
-Ya veo. - Convino su contertulia sin dejar entrever si aprobaba aquella contestación o no.- Y bien. - Añadió ahora. – Has tomado parte en algunos desfiles. Sin embargo, estas dos últimas semanas no te has presentado... ¿Ha sucedido algo?  
-Sí. - Susurró la joven bajando la vista, para agregar con sincero pesar. - He tenido una desgracia familiar. Mi hermana ha muerto.  
\- ¡Vaya!, ¡cuanto lo siento! - Se sorprendió su interlocutora, añadiendo con más tacto y amabilidad si cabía. – Si no lo juzgas impertinente, ¿Qué le pasó?...  
-Viajaba en la nave que iba a ese nuevo planeta. Era piloto de cazas. La mataron en una batalla. - Le contó una compungida Brenda relatando en tanto intentaba contener sus lágrimas. – Estaba a punto de ir a desfilar a Berlín cuando mis padres me llamaron para decírmelo. Y yo… yo, no pude…lo siento mucho, no pude salir ahí y sonreír…

 

La señora Deveraux se la quedó mirando con gesto consternado. Ahora, su máscara de impasibilidad se había caído. Parecía estar muy afectada. O eso, o era la mejor actriz que Brenda hubiera visto. Sin embargo, pronto salió de dudas…

-Lo lamento profundamente y cree que te entiendo muy bien. Perdí a un sobrino mío en el viaje de la SSP-1 a Bios. También era piloto y le sucedió lo mismo que a tu hermana.

 

Eso sí que sorprendió a Brenda. No tenía ni la menor idea de aquello. No supo que decir y permaneció callada, tratando de secarse alguna lágrima que le había rodado por las mejillas. Su interlocutora guardo silencio a su vez. Y tras un breves momentos que daban la impresión de ser un homenaje a la memoria de esos difuntos, la diseñadora afirmó con tono más serio y algo apagado.

-En tal caso, quizás te ayude escuchar cual es la propuesta que iba a hacerte. Niña.

 

Ahora la joven la obsequió con una mirada de interés, que la Jefa te llamara niña podía ser bueno o malo. Dependía del momento y de su tono de voz. En este caso Brenda juzgó que debía decantarse por la primera de las dos opciones. Entonces, la Señora Deveraux le comentó.

-Tengo pensado expandir nuestra marca. Ya he hecho algunas gestiones para Bios. Allí puedo desplazarme personalmente. En cambio, al nuevo planeta… Nature. – Matizó consultando su pequeño portátil. - No tengo a nadie aún para que se ocupe de eso. Viendo tu currículo había pensado en encargarte a ti de ir allí y valorar las posibilidades. Aunque tras lo que me has contado sobre la trágica pérdida de tu hermana, quizás no sea la sugerencia más adecuada. ¿Qué piensas? A pesar de todo ¿quieres ir?

 

Esa proposición tomó por sorpresa a la joven. Se dio cuenta sin embargo que debía ser rápida a la hora de decidirse. Así que pudo recomponer el gesto y replicar con tono moderado creyendo saber lo que su contertulia deseaba oír.

-Todo lo contrario, Señora Deveraux. Ahora más que nunca quisiera ir. Mi hermana fue a perseguir sus sueños pese a que le costó la vida. Yo no soy distinta. No dejaré de ir tras los míos. Así tendría también la oportunidad de preguntar a la gente que estuvo con ella. Y de saber qué más sucedió allí. Nos informaron que murió heroicamente, luchando por la gente de esa nave. Desearía que ellos me contasen qué pensaban de Celia. Sería un bonito modo de confortar a mis padres. Además, tener la oportunidad de representarla a usted y a la firma sería para mí un gran honor.

 

Esa mujer asintió, por como lo hizo Brenda supo que se la había ganado. Al fin la diseñadora afirmó.

-Sí, las modelos de esta casa no solo son rostros y cuerpos bonitos. Hay que tener talento y pasión. Eso decía siempre mi mentora, la fundadora de modas Deveraux. Tú das la impresión de tener ambas cosas. Si estás de acuerdo, entonces irás a Nature. Te otorgaré unos poderes legales para negociar y establecer una sucursal allí. Ya te llamaré cuando todo esté dispuesto…  
-Muchas gracias, Señora Deveraux, le prometo que no se arrepentirá. - Afirmó una más animada Brenda al levantarse del sillón. -

 

Su jefa también lo hizo y tras estrecharla la mano una vez más la despidió del despacho sentenciando, casi como si fuera una velada advertencia.

-Espero que sea así. Confío en ti y cuando confío en alguien no me gusta equivocarme.

 

Y el eco de aquellas palabras todavía resonaba en la mente de Brenda. Ahora, la muchacha, montada en un deslizador, decidió que ya era hora de descansar. Al día siguiente proseguiría con su tarea.

-Ya veré a esa oficial. De momento tengo que ocuparme de hacer bien los recados de la jefa. - Pensaba. -

 

Así pasó ese día. Los siguientes tanto para ella como para el resto de los tripulantes fueron tranquilos. Los trabajos en la nave y en Nature proseguían a buen ritmo. Por su parte Maggie ya estaba a punto de salir de cuentas. En casa, preparaba las cosas. Tenía el cuarto del bebé a punto. Hasta el nombre de su pequeña Gloria figuraba ya escrito a la puerta. Ahora aquello le parecía como un sueño.

\- ¿Estaré soñando ahora y me despertaré al lado de alguna de mis amantes? ¿O acaso ese fue el sueño mientras me echaba la siesta esta tarde, con mi niña dentro de mí? - Llegó incluso a meditar. – Ahora ya no sé quién soy realmente. Esa jovencita tan llena de pasión o esta mujer sosegada y con mucho miedo y esperanza. Realmente ¿Cuándo cambié tanto?

 

Y es que no dejaba de sentirse algo extraña. Y más esperando a mudarse para vivir en esa lujosa casa. De las primeras construidas bajo la cúpula provisional de Sagan City. Por ahora seguía en la nave. Kiros estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos relativos a su nuevo cargo como embajador. Lo malo de aquel gran honor era todo el trabajo y las obligaciones que llevaba aparejados. Su esposo no paraba yendo de un sitio a otro. Incluso viajando a la Tierra y a la Luna para verse con las autoridades de allí, y sobre todo con su primo Doran y la princesa Seren. Y ella, en fin…¡menos mal que no era celosa! Bueno, sí que lo era. Sin embargo, siempre se decía que podía confiar en su marido.

-Con el sentido del honor que tiene, aunque solo fuera por sus votos matrimoniales, nunca me engañaría con otra. No sé si yo podría decir lo mismo.- Se sonrió en tanto se admitía aquello a sí misma.-

 

Aunque, en su opinión, lo peor de todo eso de estar de baja es que era muy aburrido. Hubiera preferido continuar en el hospital.

\- Allí hacía algo útil. - Suspiraba en tanto ponía un poco la holo tele. - Mientras atendía a los demás, me olvidaba un poco de mis propios asuntos.

 

Al menos por la estancia no podría quejarse. La legación del planeta Nuevo Vegeta se estaba construyendo en Nature. Por el momento, en el gran apartamento que tenían asignado en la nave, los dos estaban bien. Maggie sentía incluso algo de apego a ese lugar. Y curiosamente nunca había sido sentimental en ese aspecto. Estando acostumbrada desde muy joven a marchase de los sitios sin volver la vista atrás. Sin embargo, aquí, en la SSP- 2, quizás le fuera a resultar algo más difícil. Había vivido muchas cosas, hermosas y terribles a un tiempo.

-Y ya no me queda apenas nada. - Pensaba con una mezcla de temor, impaciencia y alegría. – Pronto estarás aquí…y tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, mi pequeña Gloria.

 

Eso deseaba en verdad. Aunque también le asaltaban las dudas. ¿Sería ella una buena madre? Hasta entonces ese pensamiento no le había inquietado en exceso. Suponía que todo sería natural. Su propia madre fue buena. Al menos así lo creía si se paraba a analizar las cosas objetivamente. Por supuesto que regañó con ella. Su madre le había prohibido hacer algunas cosas, llamado a veces la atención de modo muy reiterado e insistido para que se condujera por caminos que no siempre le gustaban. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de las razones. Lo hizo pensando en su bienestar.

-Hija, espero estar a la altura. - Suspiró acariciándose la tripa. – Solo puedo prometerte que te querré de modo incondicional.

 

Casi a modo de réplica sintió una patadita. Casi le sorprendió más que dolerle. Sonrió. Su hija había replicado al modo saiyajin. Y reflexionando sobre eso, aquel era otro problema. Si siendo una madre normal ya tendría muchos miedos e inseguridades, serlo de una niña que tendría sangre de guerrera no ayudaba demasiado a calmar esos temores.

-En eso cariño, espero que tu papá nos ayudará a las dos. - Musitó mirando hacia su abultado vientre. -

 

El aludido en cuestión estaba terminando una reunión que había tenido con un enviado de su planeta. Un guerrero saiyajin llamado Jalix. Éste le trajo instrucciones selladas de sus soberanos y algún mensaje de índole más personal. Tras despedirle Kiros revisó las órdenes de sus monarcas y después, un mensaje de su propio padre, el canciller Blintz, que puso en su reproductor de holo video.

-Saludos hijo, espero que todo te vaya bien. Comprendo que tus nuevas responsabilidades quizás no estén hechas a la medida de un guerrero. Pero piensa asimismo que es un gran honor contar con la confianza de sus majestades. También quiero pedirte que, en cuanto puedas, vengas a visitarnos en compañía de tu esposa humana y de vuestra hija. Sé que no ha nacido aún, por ello y porque deberás todavía hacer muchas cosas antes de poder dejar tus ocupaciones por unas semanas, aguardaré paciente…Te envío un saludo.

 

La comunicación grabada concluía así. Los saiyajin no eran demasiado proclives a la emotividad en según qué cosas. Kiros asintió despacio. También él ansiaba retornar a su mundo con Maggie cuando su hija hubiera nacido. Quería mostrárselo a su esposa. No ignoraba sin embargo que ella, por ser terrestre, estará sometida a un gran escrutinio. Sobre todo, por las mujeres saiyajin. Sin pecar de inmodestia él era uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Nuevo Vegeta. Es más, dejando a un lado a la propia familia real, posiblemente fuera el más fuerte junto con su primo Doran. Cualquier hembra saiyajin pelearía con fiereza por el derecho a desposarle y ser madre de sus hijos.

-Menos mal que, tras la coronación del rey Lornd y la reina Meioh, esas leyes tan antiguas fueron matizadas. - Se dijo aliviado. -

 

Antiguamente se podría haber retado abiertamente a una mujer o un hombre por su pareja. Esto solo se restringía tras una ceremonia oficial de unión. E incluso entonces, algunos y algunas mantenían deseos de arrebatar su pareja a alguien que fuera más débil. Si su cónyuge merecía la pena. No obstante, al poco del inicio del reinado de los actuales soberanos, se promulgó una ley reconociendo otras formas de enlace legítimas para los saiyajin, como los matrimonios al estilo terrestre.

-Eso la protegerá. Siendo mi mujer acorde a las usanzas de la Tierra, estará a salvo de cualquier pretendiente. - Suspiró aliviado. – No quisiera que tuviera que vérselas con algunas guerreras de allí.

 

Entretenido en esas consideraciones terminó los asuntos que tenía pendientes y regresó a casa. Allí, su esposa le recibió levantándose trabajosamente del sofá.

-Tranquila. No hace falta que te muevas. - Le pidió él acercándose enseguida para abrazarla con cuidado. -  
-Bueno, quería hacerlo. - Sonrió ella para declarar. - Llevo ya mucho rato tumbada.  
-Tiene que ser aburrido. - Comentó él. -  
-Sí que lo es. – Admitió la joven. –  
-Tampoco yo me divierto en demasía. - Le dijo Kiros. - Estas tareas tan burocráticas son realmente muy tediosas. Más para un saiyajin.

 

De la mano se sentaron en el sofá. Entonces el chico le comentó sin rodeos, fiel a su carácter.

-Mi padre me ha enviado un mensaje. Está deseando conocerte.  
\- ¿Va a venir? - Inquirió Maggie. -  
-Bueno. Más bien espera que vayamos nosotros, cuando nazca Gloria y pase un tiempo. - Respondió él. –

 

Su mujer no respondió, se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Hecho que él interpretó como preocupación.

-Si no te parece bien, les diré que vengan aquí. - Pudo añadir con algo de duda, añadiendo. - El puesto de mi padre no le permite ausentarse demasiado, pero en este caso, seguro que los soberanos lo entenderán.  
-No, no es eso. - Se apresuró a replicar Maggie. - Es solo que…ni siquiera sé dónde está tu planeta. - Pudo sonreír algo apurada. –

 

Ahora Kiros la obsequió con una mirada más directa e inquisitiva y dijo con mayor seriedad.

-Maggie, si algo me gustó de ti cuando te conocí fue tu carácter. No dudabas en decir lo que realmente estabas pensando.

 

Y la muchacha a su vez, le sostuvo la mirada y asintió. Añadiendo de un modo más contundente.

-Tienes razón. Aunque ahora mismo ya no solo se trata de mí. Nuestra hija también debe contar. No creo que un viaje a un lugar tan lejano sea buena idea cuando ella nazca. Pero tampoco deseo ofender a tu padre ni a tus compatriotas.  
-Si es por eso, no debes temer. Puedo explicárselo. - Respondió el chico. –  
-Tu hija será también en parte de ese pueblo, no quiero negarle su herencia. – Sentenció la enfermera. – Tiene derecho a conocerla y a elegir como vivir su vida.  
-Así es, pero no te inquietes aun por eso. Todo a su tiempo. - Contestó su esposo. – Lo primero es vuestra seguridad y el bienestar de ambas.

 

Maggie se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Kiros le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí. A la joven le gustaba esa sensación que experimentaba de sentirse protegida frente a cualquier cosa. Jamás lo hubiera dicho haría tan solo un año. Sin embargo, ese momento de relax y calma se interrumpió cuando un agudo dolor en su vientre la hizo ahogar un grito.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó una sorprendido y preocupado Kiros. -  
-La niña. - Pudo musitar ella sujetándose la tripa. –

 

Aquello dolía, mucho en realidad. Maggie comenzó a respirar como sabía que debía hacerse. Entre sus estudios de enfermera y algunas clases de preparto a las que había asistido, algunas acompañada de su esposo, no lo dudó. El momento había llegado. Sobre todo, porque, cayéndole por la entrepierna y acumulándose en el suelo, pudo ver un líquido acuoso.¡ Acababa de romper aguas!

-Te llevaré rápidamente al hospital. - Sentenció Kiros más alarmado incluso que ella. –  
-Todavía tardaré. Tengo que dilatar. - Afirmó la chica. -Puedo ir sin prisas…

 

De hecho, siguiendo un consejo de su madre y con el que había coincidido plenamente, ya tenía preparada una maleta con ropa y otras cosas básicas por si acaso. Kiros entre tanto llamó a Giaal. El alíen le había dado su número personal pidiéndole que le avisase cuando llegara el momento. De hecho, él y Susan estaban teniendo un ardiente encuentro en la habitación cuando sonó el teléfono.

\- ¡Ah, no respondas!, ¡no pares! - Le pedía ella mientras su novio la estaba haciendo pasar un buen rato con aquella fusión tan íntima de sus cuerpos. -

 

Y Giaal no estaba tampoco muy dispuesto a sacar esa parte de su anatomía del interior de la chica. Así estuvieron un rato más. La llamada cesó. Tras terminar y besarse largamente, el alíen, que estaba en su forma humana, se acercó a por su móvil.

\- ¡Mira que han sido oportunos! - Suspiraba Susan tumbada en la cama. –  
-Siendo mi teléfono personal no creo que sea nada importante. - Convino Giaal tras recobrar asimismo la respiración. –

 

Por esta vez se equivocaba. Al ver la llamada y leer el breve mensaje que le habían dejado abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó.

\- ¡Pues sí que lo es! Kiros me ha mandado un mensaje. Dice, Maggie está de parto…  
\- ¡Oh Dios! - Chilló una colorada Susan levantándose como un resorte para afirmar no sin algo de vergüenza. - Y nosotros aquí, dándole al…

 

Su novio no la dejó concluir la frase asintió para indicarle.

-Tenemos que ir rápidamente. Al menos yo.  
-Te acompaño. - Se ofreció de inmediato la joven. –

 

Giaal enseguida devolvió la llamada, dejando un mensaje de voz.

-Lo siento, estábamos ocupados…vamos para el hospital, lleva a Maggie, yo mismo me encargaré de todo.

 

Y desde luego que corrieron. Apenas en cuarenta minutos estaban allí. Por su parte, el embajador saiyajin había tomado un deslizador directo al hospital. Su esposa parecía estar bien ahora. Le dolía, pero era una sensación más sostenida y menos aguda. Incluso pudo subir ella misma al vehículo y en apenas veinte minutos llegar. Nada más aparecer algunos compañeros enseguida vieron lo que sucedía y fue rápidamente ingresada. Parecía estar tranquila, era su esposo quien estaba algo más afectado por el nerviosismo.

-Los partos de las mujeres de mi pueblo suelen ser rápidos. Aunque con las humanas no parece que sea el caso. - Comentó a uno de los facultativos. -

 

La verdad, ese médico no tenía ni idea de la fisonomía saiyajin, aunque por suerte Giaal no tardó en aparecer, seguido por Susan. Él luciendo ya su bata de médico, ella vestida con un jersey y unos cómodos pantalones largos.

\- ¿Qué tal Maggie? - Se apresuró a preguntar la joven. -  
-Bien cuando llegamos. - Repuso el guerrero del espacio. – Tuve que salir mientras la instalaban en una habitación y la exploraban.  
-Iré de inmediato a verla. Tú quédate con Susan. - Le comentó Giaal. –

 

El saiyajin asintió. Estaba tranquilo viendo allí al doctor Ginga. Era el mejor médico que conocía. Por su parte, la teniente Hunter le miró animosa para decir.

-Todo va a ir bien.  
-Claro. - Convino su interlocutor. –

 

Giaal por su parte, tras lavarse, esterilizarse y ponerse bata y mascarilla, entró con rapidez a la sala en donde estaba la parturienta. Allí, uno de sus colegas le recibió con expresión preocupada. Antes de que se acercase más, le tomó en un aparte.

-Doctor Ginga. Tenemos un problema.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - Quiso saber de inmediato el alíen. -  
-La paciente está empezando a dilatar, pero el feto parece atascado. Está oprimido por las paredes abdominales, y no se mueve. Tendrá que acabar de girarse. -Le contó ese facultativo.-  
\- ¿No podemos intentar recolocarlo? - Preguntó el recién llegado. -  
-Hemos hecho algún intento, pero está aferrado con una fuerza tremenda. - Le explicó su colega con gesto pleno de desconcierto, para sentenciar. - Nunca vi nada semejante.

 

Los dos se sobresaltaron por el terrible grito que la afectada profirió a sus espaldas. Una enfermera trataba de auxiliarla. Giaal corrió a aproximarse hasta su amiga.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, debes tratar de relajarte. - Le pidió dominando su propio temor. -

 

Maggie movía su cabeza a un lado y a otro, sufría algunos espasmos y crispaba su expresión apretando los dientes, estaba soportando mucho dolor. Giaal enseguida indicó a la parturienta.

-Tengo los informes que me dio el anestesista cuando solicitaste la epidural. Vamos a avisarle ya.

 

La agobiada chica convino en eso con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el dolor casi le impedía hablar.

-Avise al anestesista, que prepare una epidural… ¡rápido! - Le ordenó el doctor Ginga a la enfermera que atendía a su colega. -

 

La joven en cuestión corrió en busca del profesional requerido. Entre tanto, Maggie aferró un antebrazo de Giaal y entre jadeos de dolor, le pidió.

-Quiero estar consciente de todo. Tengo que empujar. ¡Que me pongan la walking!  
-Tranquila. - Asintió su concernido interlocutor. – Enseguida terminaremos…  
\- ¿Dónde está Kiros? ¿Dónde está? - Quiso saber la joven que miraba al alíen con ojos cargados de angustia. -

 

Su interlocutor se giró hacia el otro médico y le pidió que avisaran al esposo de la parturienta. Luego le sonrió a la joven. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más preocupado. Podría incluso presentirlo. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

\- ¡Por el Sagrado Árbol!, esto se está complicando, algo no está como debería. - Pensaba con creciente sensación de alarma. –

 

Por su parte Kiros aguardaba nervioso, al oír el grito de dolor de su mujer a punto estuvo de entrar a la zona de intervención destrozando la puerta. Solo Susan pudo contenerle afirmando.

-No te preocupes. Es normal. Las mujeres humanas gritamos así en el parto.  
-¿Has tenido alguno?- Inquirió el saiyajin mirándola con interés.-  
-No.- Tuvo que admitir ella, aunque enseguida alegó sonriendo algo azorada.- Pero eso es bien sabido. Al menos eso me contó mi madre que hacía cuando me tuvo a mí, que fui la primera.  
-Mientras sea lo normal para vosotras.- Resopló él tratando de calmarse.-

 

No obstante, cuando un facultativo salió de esa sala y le llamó, el chico corrió hacia allí.

-Su esposa le requiere, pero primero, lávese y esterilícese. - Le indicó aquel profesional. –  
-Todo irá bien. Ya lo verás. Enseguida habrá acabado. - Afirmó animosamente Susan en tanto el saiyajin entraba en aquella sala de urgencias. -

 

Aunque Kiros apenas si la oyó, iba concentrado solamente en estar junto a su esposa. Además, algo en él le decía que las cosas no iban precisamente bien. Y justo antes de entrar, otro grito de Maggie hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Si eso era común entre las terrestres debía admitir que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que nadie de su pueblo podría haber imaginado.


	4. Feliz consternación

Maggie había sentido como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas. Posiblemente el bebé estuviera atrapado, pugnando por salir. Incluso con su vida en juego. Tras proferir otro terrible alarido de dolor aferró con fuerza una mano de Giaal. Tanta que las uñas de la joven se clavaron en la carne de él haciéndole sangrar. Sin embargo, el doctor Ginga ni se percató de eso, petrificado como estaba por el espanto al ver a esa chica así.

\- ¡No!, ¡no dejes que nada malo le pase a mi Gloria! - Jadeaba entrecortadamente la parturienta, para insistir con la desesperación reflejada en su mirada. - No importa lo que me pase a mí…¡Salva a mi hija!  
-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. - Repuso el impresionado Giaal, aunque sonando cada vez menos convencido. –

 

La chica le soltó finalmente y él pudo regenerar las heridas de la mano sin dificultad, gracias a su aura curativa. Por desgracia, ayudar a Maggie no era tan sencillo. En ese momento entró Kiros. Sin perder ni un segundo se aproximó a su esposa dándole la mano.

-Ya estoy aquí, todo va a ir bien. - Se apresuró a decir él sentenciando. - ¡Eres muy valiente!, igual que una saiyajin.

 

Aquel comentario arrancó una leve sonrisa en Maggie, aunque la joven enseguida contrajo su rictus por el dolor. Por fortuna el anestesista llegó enseguida, dispuesto a poner la inyección. 

-Vaya con mucho cuidado. - Le pidió Kiros. -

 

Aquel tipo asintió, reconoció al embajador de los saiyajin y desde luego, no iba a ser él, quien le contrariase en un asunto tan delicado. Sin embargo, Maggie se retorcía por el dolor y debía estar quieta para poder pincharla en el lugar apropiado.

-Así no podré hacer nada. - Suspiró el anestesista que infructuosamente había tratado de ponerle la inyección. -

 

Giaal intervino entonces, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la parturienta.

-Mírame fijamente y olvida todo lo demás. - Le dijo con tono hipnótico. – No sientes nada, estás bien y tranquila, relájate….

 

Poco a poco la interpelada fue dejándose envolver por esa voz y quedándose en reposo. Por fortuna, el anestesista tuvo tiempo de hacer su trabajo. Al fin, tras unos agónicos minutos pareció que el efecto del calmante se dejaba notar. Maggie lucía ahora un rostro menos crispado por el dolor, aunque sus ojos estaban cargados de angustia. Apenas si pudo ser capaz de susurrarle a su marido.

-Ocúpate de nuestra hija…  
-No digas eso, nos ocuparemos los dos. - Replicó él, francamente alarmado por cómo la veía. -

 

Giaal seguía examinando a su paciente y lo que encontraba no le gustaba nada. Si el bebé no se desatascaba tendrían que practicar una cesárea. Sin embargo, estando en esa posición tan complicada le harían una auténtica carnicería a Maggie. Es más, dudaba que ella pudiera sobrevivir a eso. Aquel era un terrible dilema, aunque al mirar a la muchacha a los ojos y encontrarse con los suyos, ella pareció adivinarle el pensamiento y asintió. Giaal no dudó ni un segundo. Aprovechando que una enfermera vino a atender a la parturienta le hizo una seña a Kiros. El saiyajin se aproximó a él y una vez al margen de la paciente, el alíen le comentó con pesar.

-Tal y como están las cosas solo hay una solución. Es terrible, pero si no actuamos ya, tanto Maggie como Gloria podrían morir.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? - Quiso saber el angustiado Kiros. -  
-Una cesárea de urgencia. - Le adelantó Giaal. -  
-Adelante entonces, no pierdas ni un segundo. - Convino su interlocutor. –

 

El facultativo dejó pasar unos instantes sin replicar nada, estaba tratando de elegir las palabras, pero tratándose de su contertulio no cabía suavizar las cosas. De modo que le desveló.

-Hay muchísimas posibilidades de que Maggie muera si hago eso.  
\- ¿Qué? - Pudo exclamar Kiros, aunque tratando de controlar su tono al instante. - No estarás hablando en serio. ¿Verdad?

 

El alíen bajó la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado. El saiyajin no podía creerlo. Aquel acontecimiento, el más feliz de su vida, se había transformado en una horrible pesadilla. Deseaba que su hija naciera sana y salva, pero no quería perder a su esposa.

-Tienes que salvarlas, ¡a las dos! – Le instó a su contertulio. -  
-Haré todo cuanto pueda, ya lo sabes. - Replicó Giaal tratando de mantener la calma en tanto hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Maggie y agregaba en voz baja a su ahora frenético amigo. - No dejes que ella te vea en este estado.

 

Kiros asintió, era un saiyajin y tenía que comportarse como tal. Le avergonzaba además ver que su esposa estaba mucho más serena de ánimo que él. Así se lo demostró ella cuando el guerrero retornó rápidamente a su lado.

\- No importa lo que me suceda. Gloria tiene que nacer. – Musitó la parturienta con la frente perlada de sudor frío. -Es…es…la única forma que tengo…de compensar lo que hice…  
-No hiciste nada. Eso no fue culpa tuya. - Le dijo Kiros con toda la amabilidad y tono de rotundidad que pudo lograr. – No debes dejarte convencer por lo que te dijo esa tal Erika. Solo estaba amargada…  
-Tenía razón…al menos en una cosa. - Suspiró Maggie que volvía a sentir dolor. - Voy a sufrir pensando en Gloria…aunque precisamente por eso…la quiero…  
-Cálmate. Reserva fuerzas. No te dejaré sola. - Le aseguró Kiros quien entonces recordó llamando a voces al doctor Ginga. - ¡Alubias! Necesito unas alubias… ¡Giaal!

 

El aludido se acercó a él, tras haber estado dando instrucciones a su equipo. Cuando el saiyajin le comentó aquella ocurrencia el alíen suspiró con consternada resignación.

-Se han terminado. Todavía no han germinado las que tengo plantadas.  
-Acabé las mías en los entrenamientos. ¡Maldita sea! - Espetó el frustrado saiyajin inculpándose con amargura. – Soy un estúpido, debí haber guardado alguna.

 

Entonces recordó. Hace poco tiempo estuvo con Tracer y le dio un par de ellas. Su colega en el ejército terrestre siempre había bromeado comentado que, con una de esas, podría estar pasándolo bien con su novia durante toda la semana. Entonces Kiros tenía de sobra y, divertido, le dio dos. Ahora rezaba suplicando porque Tracer no las hubiera usado en alguna tontería…tendría que llamarle. Apartándose un poco sacó su teléfono y llamó a su compañero. Pero éste no respondía.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Exclamó el saiyajin. - Está fuera de cobertura o apagado…

No tardó en salir un momento y al ver a Susan le pidió con desesperación.

-¡Encuentra como sea a Tracer!…la vida de mi mujer está en peligro.

 

La atónita joven solo pudo asentir saliendo a toda prisa en busca de su superior. Y es que el mayor Jensen estaba retornando de una patrulla cotidiana junto a un par de pilotos. En su caza hablaba con la torre de control de la nave.

-Líder Granate uno, sin novedad. - Informaba. - Volvemos a casa.  
-Recibido Líder Granate uno. - Replicaron. –  
-Aquí Azul líder uno. - Añadió Mullins que le acompañaba. - Volvemos junto al Líder Granate uno.  
-Muy bien. - Convino el control. -

 

Cerraron comunicación con la torre. Rick comentó entonces a sus acompañantes.

-Gracias por salir a daros una vuelta conmigo. Me veía muy aburrido aquí. Últimamente no pasa nada.  
-Mejor. - Sentenció lacónicamente Mullins, como era su costumbre. –  
-Es un placer, señor. - Añadió el teniente Marcus, que les acompañaba. - Nosotros también nos aburríamos.  
-Sí, Enset tuvo un detalle al permitir que dos escuadrillas distintas pudieran patrullar juntas. - Afirmó Tracer quien quiso saber. - Bueno y ahora ¿Qué haréis?  
-Tenemos permiso. - Le respondió Mullins. –  
-Así es. – Agregó Marcus. - Lo pasaremos en la Tierra. Con un poco de suerte hasta nos destinarán allí en breve.  
-¡Vaya, lo que me faltaba! - Suspiró Tracer, añadiendo con su humor habitual, aunque teñido en parte de pesar. - Quedarme sin amigos.  
-Usted tiene muchos amigos, señor. - Se rio Marcus. – Eso no le faltará.  
-Y una novia muy hermosa. - Declaró Mullins. -  
\- ¡Oye Tim! – Fingió enfadarse Tracer. - Que Marcus te está oyendo. Y que yo sepa, a ti las mujeres…  
-Ella es muy guapa. - Intervino el aludido, alegando. - Eso es algo que se puede reconocer. Los gais no tenemos por qué dejar de admirar la belleza femenina. Y, además, la doctora Winters es muy inteligente y valerosa.  
-Sí, no os hacéis idea de cuánto. - Afirmó Rick, ahora con orgullo, permitiéndose remachar con su sorna habitual. – Soportó unos días en casa de mis padres.

 

Sus compañeros no replicaron a eso, aunque cada uno movió la cabeza en sus respectivas carlingas. Al fin, sin más comentarios fueron aterrizando. Nada más bajar de su avión Tracer fue requerido de inmediato en el puesto de mando. El joven acudió enseguida y tras saludar al comandante Enset, éste le informó sin preámbulos.

-El embajador Derail ha llamado. Le necesita urgentemente. Me ha pedido que le diga que debe ponerse enseguida en contacto con él.  
-A la orden. - Saludó el chico queriendo saber. - ¿No le ha dicho por qué?  
-Está en un apuro. Creo que su esposa está dando a luz y necesitaba algo de usted. Pero no me quiso decir más. - Sentenció el comandante. –  
-En ese caso con su permiso, encenderé el teléfono, suelo apagarlo cuando voy de patrulla. - Repuso el joven. -

 

Enset le permitió retirarse y Tracer enseguida pudo encender su móvil y escuchar el angustiado mensaje de Kiros.

\- ¡Maggie se muere, necesito una alubia! ¡Por favor!, espero que guardes alguna de las que te di. Ven rápido.

 

Tras recobrarse de la impresión que le produjo aquella noticia y sin perder ni un segundo Rick corrió hacia la zona de deslizadores. Ante las sorprendidas miradas de los allí presentes, incluidos Mullins y Marcus, apartó a cualquiera que estuviera en medio al grito de.

\- ¡Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa, es una urgencia!

 

De este modo abordó el que primero llegaba. Por fortuna le iba a dejar cerca de su casa. Al poco, la teniente Hunter llegó allí. No vio al mayor Jensen, pero sí al mayor Mullins y al teniente Marcus. Tras saludar les preguntó no sin desasosiego.

-Por favor, han visto al mayor Jensen. Es muy urgente.  
-Recibió un aviso para ir al despacho del comandante y salió a todo correr. - Le contó Marcus. -  
-Entonces ya lo sabe, ¡Dios mío! - Suspiró Susan. -  
\- ¿Qué sucede, teniente? - Inquirió Mullins con expresión entre curiosa y preocupada. -

 

Susan puso al corriente a sus dos interlocutores de lo poco que sabía. Al parecer la salud de la esposa del embajador saiyajin estaba en grave riesgo. Eso bastó para inquietar seriamente a los pilotos.

-Si podemos hacer algo, díganoslo. - Se ofreció Tim remarcando. - ¡Cualquier cosa!  
-Gracias, - repuso ella para puntualizar. - Solo era avisar al mayor Jensen, pero si ya está al corriente, nada más se puede hacer, al menos que yo sepa.  
-Esperemos que la esposa del embajador saiyajin se recupere. - Deseó Marcus a su vez. -

 

Susan asintió, despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Quiso retornar al hospital, pero a su vez fue convocada por el comandante Enset a su despacho.

-A la orden, señor. - Saludó ella al entrar. -  
-Cierre la puerta, teniente. - Le pidió el oficial quien enseguida se interesó. - ¿Qué sucede?

 

Susan le refirió lo poco que sabía, Enset asintió.

-Ojalá que todo salga bien. Desgraciadamente nada podemos hacer sobre eso. Debemos centrarnos en otro asunto. Siéntese y escuche…

 

La aludida obedeció, tomando asiento en un sillón que se enfrentaba al de su contertulio. Su superior entonces se dispuso a darle instrucciones.

-Deberá usted salir de inmediato…-Comenzó a explicar Enset. –

 

Por su lado, y en tanto recorría la distancia que le separaba de su casa en ese deslizador, tratando de ganar más tiempo aún, Tracer llamó a Penélope. Por suerte la joven atendió enseguida la llamada.

\- ¿Si? Rick… ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya volviste de patrulla?

 

Y es que era uno de esos raros días en los que libraba. Su novio desde luego no se anduvo con explicaciones y le soltó de improviso.

-Necesito que vayas a mi casa y busques en un cajón de mi mesita de noche. Tengo allí una alubia. De las que Kiros me dio. La necesito con urgencia. Es para Maggie. ¡Corre!...  
-Pero…- Pudo contestar apenas ella. -  
\- ¡Rápido! Su vida está en juego. - Sentenció él. -

 

Penélope asintió al auricular como si su novio pudiera verla, de inmediato repuso con la misma celeridad.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

 

Colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a acudir. Por fortuna vivía a unas pocas manzanas de distancia. Llegaría algo antes que Rick. En cuanto pudo usó la clave que su pareja le había dado para cuando quisiera ir a verle a la casa. Entró y buscó en dónde él le dijo. En efecto, guardadas en un pequeño frasco de cristal había dos de esas alubias. Tomó el frasquito y salió a la calle. Justo al poco, el deslizador con su novio llegada. Tracer saltó literalmente de él, tras gritar un “disculpen” a la gente y a varias personas que le dedicaron una desaprobatoria mirada cuando casi las arrolló para bajar.

\- ¿Las tienes? - Fue lo que preguntó al ver a su novia allí, y tras recibir el asentimiento de ella, el joven la arengó - ¡Al hospital! ¡Vamos!

 

Corrieron todo lo deprisa que les era posible. Entre tanto Giaal no había tenido más opción que comenzar con la operación, tras sedar aún más a Maggie.

-Mantente junto a ella. - Le pidió a Kiros entre susurros. -

 

El joven asintió. Se quedó junto a su esposa que ahora no sentía dolor. Sin embargo, perdía mucha sangre y entre eso y la anestesia se le fue la consciencia.

\- ¡Maggie! - Chilló Kiros lleno de desesperación. -  
-Está sin sentido, es lo mejor que le podría pasar. La entubaremos y le pondremos una transfusión de glóbulos rojos concentrados. - Indicó Giaal a su equipo, instándoles a moverse con rapidez. - ¡Vamos! Está en una situación crítica…

 

Así era, la muchacha no podía enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía. Ahora estaba viajando a otro lugar muy diferente. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, tras un tiempo que no supo precisar recobró algo de lucidez. Pero estaba en medio de un espacio iluminado por un tono cenital. A lo lejos distinguía un punto de gran claridad. No obstante, ahora pudo ver como a sus pies brotaban infinidad de plantas y árboles. Sorprendida miró en derredor…cuando quiso moverse apartó una rama que crujió. Maggie escuchó un grito de dolor.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Se dijo entre anonadada y algo asustada. -  
\- ¡No nos rompas! - le pidieron unas voces que surgían de todas partes. - Somos aquellos que nos volvimos violentos contra nosotros mismos. Ahora estamos condenados a permanecer aquí como arbustos…

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. No supo que responder a eso. Entonces escuchó el susurro de una voz que sí pudo reconocer.

-Maggie… Lucha por ella. Lucha…también por ti.

 

Mirando a su alrededor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la chica al fin pudo decir.

\- ¡Gloria! ¿Eres tú?...

 

Con la vista al frente pudo ver una maraña de ramas y árboles y tras ellas, el rostro familiar de la que fuera su primer amor… su cara estaba marcada por la tristeza y el dolor y esos ojos azules y hermosos de antaño suyos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Aun así, con voz temblorosa, su ex profesora y amante le contestó.

-No debes acabar como yo. No tuve valor para superar lo que me sucedió…pero tú debes vivir para criar a tu hija.  
\- ¡Gloria! ¿Qué haces en este sitio tan terrible? - Quiso saber la angustiada Maggie. -  
-Es el lugar reservado en el Infierno para los suicidas. - Le contestó. –  
\- ¡Eso no es justo! - Protestó la enfermera. - Todo fue por culpa mía. Tu hermana tenía razón. No quiero que pagues por algo así. No te mereces estar aquí.  
-No.- Negó Gloria, aseverando con pesar, pero al mismo tiempo rotundidad en su tono. – Sí que lo merezco. Fui yo quien se quitó la vida. Pude haber ido a buscarte cuando terminó mi condena, pero estaba hundida, avergonzada y acobardada. Tenía que cuidar de mi madre y de mi hermana. - Sollozó ahora. - ¡Lo pensé, te juro que lo hice! Te quería. Pero no te encontré y desistí…encerrándome en mí misma y dejando que todo se desplomase.  
-Mis padres decidieron mudarse a otro Estado. - Le explicó la impactada joven a su vez. – Quise saber de ti, pero fue imposible…  
-Yo pude haber vivido. - Se lamentó Gloria entonces. - De no haberlo hecho contigo, posiblemente había otra persona destinada para mí. Quizás hubiera fundado una familia. Puede ser que incluso hubiera tenido hijos. Sin embargo, en vez de eso elegí matarme…

 

Escuchando horrorizada Maggie quiso entonces correr hacia su antiguo amor. Una loca idea le cruzó por la mente, la sacaría de ese laberinto de ramajes, ¡la llevaría de vuelta con ella! Podrían ser felices. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento fue Gloria la que declaró con resignada tristeza.

-Eso no es posible ya. Tienes otra vida, un destino que te aguarda. Yo no formo parte de él, pero tu hija sí. Quiérela, cuídala y eso me confortará, incluso en este terrible lugar.  
\- ¡Gloria! Nunca dejé de amarte. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. - Confesó Maggie con un grito lleno de dolor en tanto sollozaba. – Siempre te querré, ¡lucha!, intenta salir de aquí…

 

Vio entonces una altísima figura envuelta en una especie de túnica negra, su rostro no era visible salvo por unos ojos que brillaban encendidos como ascuas. Eso la paralizó de pavor. Oyó voces otra vez, pero no provenían de su expareja ni de aquel sórdido bosque. Ni siquiera de aquella terrible visión. Eran de hombre y las reconoció de inmediato, sin embargo no podía responder, era como si se fuera alejando de ellas, sumiéndose en un total silencio y oscuridad. 

\- ¡Vamos cariño! - Aullaba Kiros. - ¡No me puedes dejar así! No puedes abandonarnos a mí y a nuestra hija… ¡Vamos!

 

Tuvo que ser el propio Giaal quien sujetase al saiyajin cuando todos los esfuerzos por reanimar a Maggie fracasaron. Al final, tras una complicadísima operación, fueron capaces de sacar al bebé. Se trataba de una niña en efecto y lucía esa colita peluda característica de los saiyajin que se había enroscado en el cordón umbilical. Lloró enseguida en cuanto la sacaron y le azotaron el trasero. Poseía un hirsuto pelo negro como el azabache y unos grandes ojos violetas. Pero su nacimiento fue demasiado costoso. El doctor Ginga y sus colegas tuvieron literalmente que abrir el vientre de la paciente y apartar algunos órganos para desliar esa madeja mortal que atrapaba al bebé. Después, pese a sus solícitos intentos por introducir las entrañas y suturar las heridas con todo el control y cuidado que pudieron, la parturienta había perdido demasiada sangre ya. Al menos eso creyeron cuando todos los medidores de signos vitales cayeron a cero y una línea plana se dibujó en el electrocardiograma. Un desesperado Kiros trató incluso de imbuir energía al cuerpo de su esposa sin lograr nada.

\- ¡Ahora tienes que ocuparte de tu hija! - Le insistía un consternado Giaal que no tenía fuerzas para moverle de allí. -

 

La llamada del exterior, advirtiéndole que el mayor Jensen y la doctora Winters aguardaban fuera hizo entonces reaccionar al saiyajin. Kiros salió de allí en un estado casi febril, apenas tiró de la puerta la arrancó literalmente del marco. El equipo médico se miró atónito y también atemorizado. El propio Giaal salió tras ese descontrolado individuo.

\- ¿Las tienes? ¿Las has traído? - Exclamó un frenético Kiros por todo saludo. -

 

Ni Rick ni Penélope podrían olvidar nunca el rostro desencajado del embajador saiyajin. El impresionado mayor Jensen se limitó a darle el bote. Eso hizo aflorar una leve sonrisa en las crispadas facciones del guerrero, cuya tez estaba más pálida de lo normal. Sin mediar más palabra se dio la vuelta y entró al quirófano. Tras él había salido Giaal, con una expresión consternada y llena de temor. Al verle Tracer pudo preguntar con prevención….

\- ¿Maggie?...

 

No obstante, tanto él como Penélope se quedaron impactados al ver al doctor Ginga bajar la mirada y mover la cabeza, al instante el alíen retornó al quirófano siguiendo a Kiros. Al poco escucharon un grito desgarrador del saiyajin y un estruendo tremendo que agrietó una pared cercana.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Musitó una horrorizada Penélope. -  
-Tenemos que ir a ayudarle. - Dijo Tracer. -

 

Y ambos corrieron hacia allí, en tanto un grupo de médicos y enfermeras salía en dirección contraria lo más rápidamente que podían. Y es que, al llevarse las alubias, el joven guerrero del espacio intentó reanimar a su esposa. Kiros, casi en estado de shock, repetía una y otra vez.

-Toma, cómete una alubia. Te repondrás…¡te repondrás enseguida!…

 

Pero era solo una promesa vana, ella no se movía, ni respiraba. Mucho menos era capaz de poder ingerir nada ya. Ajeno a eso Kiros no cesaba de repetírselo. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse para tratar de hacerle razonar. Era imposible. Al fin fue Giaal quien tuvo el valor de aproximarse a él.

-Basta, déjalo Kiros, es inútil…  
-¡Noo! – gritó éste enloquecido, empujando al doctor.-

 

Giaal se empotró contra una de las paredes casi destrozándola por el impacto, el resto del grupo médico salió a toda prisa de allí. A los pocos segundos Tracer y Penélope aparecieron por la puerta. Ambos quedaron sobrepasados por la terrible escena. Giaal estaba tratando de salir de aquel boquete en el que estaba incrustado. Kiros solo gemía y aullaba abrazando el cuerpo de su mujer. Y la niña lloraba a pleno pulmón, olvidada por todos, en una cuna. Por un instante aquella estampa pareció quedar congelada en el tiempo. Al fin, fue Penélope quien, con tono suave, pese a sus propias lágrimas, se atrevió a decirle a Kiros.

\- ¡Déjala marchar! No puedes hacer nada más por ella. Pero tienes una hija. No la dejes sola. Maggie hubiera querido que te ocupases de la niña, ahora más que nunca.

 

Kiros no pareció escucharla, fue al cabo de unos instantes cuando dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Maggie sobre la camilla de operaciones y deambuló por la sala como si estuviera en trance. La doctora Winters tomó entonces a la niña en sus brazos, tratando infructuosamente de calmarla. Sin embargo, la cría lloraba con fuerza.

-Es una saiyajin…- Susurró al fin su destrozado padre. - Es fuerte, muy fuerte, puedo sentirlo…

 

Penélope se la entregó y Kiros sostuvo a su pequeña mirándola durante unos momentos, aunque sin reflejar ninguna emoción. Entonces la devolvió a los brazos de la consternada doctora y se alejó de allí con pasos lentos y casi tambaleantes. Entre tanto Tracer, que había ayudado a salir de la pared a Giaal, le susurró a su novia.

-Ocúpate de la niña, nosotros vamos con él.

 

Y es que tanto Rick como Giaal temían la reacción del guerrero. Kiros era ahora como una bomba de relojería. Acababa de perder a la persona a la que más amaba. Si le daba por reaccionar con furia y emitir energía para liberar su dolor podría ser capaz de destruir la nave entera. Así pues, ambos salieron tras él, aunque sin atreverse a abordarle por no desatar su más que posible ira contenida. Por su parte, Penélope acunaba a la pequeña que seguía llorando, incluso con más fuerza.

-Chis, calma preciosa. - Musitaba la doctora, tratando a su vez de mantenerse serena. – Duérmete.

 

Se dio cuenta no obstante que, al aproximarse al cuerpo de la fallecida madre, esa niña parecía agitarse hacia ella. Daba la impresión de desear alcanzarla a toda costa. Asombrada por aquello y reaccionando casi como si eso fuera lo que debía hacer, Penélope bajó al bebé hasta ponerla sobre el pecho de Maggie. La doctora Winters sollozaba al ver aquella estampa. Era conmovedor y muy triste. La pequeña Gloria parecía querer abrazarse a su madre muerta con sus bracitos. Entonces sucedió algo, un hecho que hizo que Penélope abriera la boca exclamando completamente alucinada.

\- Pero ¡qué!

 

Un destello de energía entre blanca y dorada emanó del cuerpo de la cría cegándola…  
Sin poder dominarse la doctora Winters salió a todo correr en busca de su novio y del doctor Ginga.

\- ¡Venid aquí! - Chillaba como una posesa. - ¡Venid a ver esto!…

 

El mismo Kiros se detuvo a la puerta de la entrada del hospital. Todo el mundo se apartaba de su camino nada más verle. Sin embargo, ahora estaba clavado en el sitio sintiendo esa tremenda energía. Así le vieron Tracer y Giaal.

\- ¡Gloria! - Musitó el saiyajin. - Mi hija...

 

Se giró de inmediato volviendo sobre sus pasos. Sus amigos no hicieron más que seguirle al interior. La propia Penélope se reunió con ellos, con el gesto descompuesto y respirando agitadamente.

\- ¡Es la niña! …- Pudo decir la doctora. - Ella…

 

No tuvo que añadir más, Kiros pasó por su lado y asintió. Luego se dirigió hacia el interior del quirófano. Allí, al entrar, volvió a quedarse clavado en el sitio, esta vez petrificado por el asombro e incluso en un principio, el temor más reverencial. Idénticos sentimientos experimentaron los demás cuando accedieron a esa sala tras de él.

\- ¡Es imposible! - Pudo exclamar un anonadado Giaal. -

 

Tracer y Penélope cruzaron miradas de estupor a su vez. Lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos y aun así no lo creían. Ni Kiros mismo se atrevía a acercarse. Y es que allí, en pie, mirándoles a todos con expresión serena y acunando a su bebé, estaba Maggie….

\- ¡Santo Dios!- Pudo susurrar Rick con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-

 

Ajena a todo eso, Susan salía del despacho del comandante Enset. Las palabras de su superior y la conversación que mantuvo con él todavía resonaban en su mente.

-Debe usted encargarse de ello, teniente. Usted es la oficial en quien más confío. En cuanto pueda, salga al mando de las Fighter ladies.  
-Pero señor. ¿Por qué solo hemos de ir mujeres? - Quiso saber. -  
-No puedo darle esa información todavía. - Replicó el comandante añadiendo, eso sí, con tono de premura. - Pero deben salir lo antes que puedan, reúna a su grupo.  
-A sus órdenes - se cuadró Susan saludando. -

 

Después, tras salir del despacho de Enset, enseguida llamó a Olivia para que ésta avisara a su vez a los otros dos miembros de su pequeña escuadrilla.

-Órdenes del comandante, prepárense para el despegue en media hora. Les indicaré el rumbo cuando salgamos, prioridad alfa. - Le comunicó a la mejicana. –  
-A la orden, señora. - Replicó ésta. -

 

Mientras, en el quirófano, Giaal se fue acercando despacio hacia la mujer que había creído muerta, como si temiera que, al apresurarse, esa especie de encantamiento se rompiera. Al fin se atrevió a susurrarle.

-Maggie. ¿Estás bien?

 

Sin embargo, la interpelada no contestaba. Solamente se limitaba a cunar a su bebé. Al poco alzó la vista contemplando a sus anonadados observadores.

-Cariño. - Intervino Kiros al fin con toda la delicadeza y prevención de la que fue capaz. - Ha sido Gloria, ¿verdad? Ella te ha traído de vuelta.  
-Sí. - Musitó finalmente la interpelada. – Ella y el Mensajero.  
\- ¿Quién? - Inquirió un atónito Tracer. -

 

Giaal estaba estupefacto. Él había oído ese nombre antes, pero su memoria no cooperaba. Entonces recordó…

\- ¿El Mensajero dices? - Inquirió a la joven “resucitada”- ¿Qué te dijo él?  
-No recuerdo nada más. - Fue capaz de contestar Maggie. – Una figura, rodeada de luz. Algunas palabras… regresa, tu hija te necesita. Ella me ha pedido que te lleve de vuelta. Tu historia no ha terminado de escribirse aún. Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar. - Remachó entre agotada y confusa. -

 

Estaba próxima a derrumbarse, pero esta vez Kiros fue rápido. La sostuvo y le dio una alubia.

-Cómetela ahora y estarás como nueva. - Le aseguró, esta vez con claros visos de hacer ese deseo realidad. -

 

Al fin, su esposa pudo hacer lo que le había pedido. Maggie masticó aquella judía y enseguida se notó recobrada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Quiso saber Penélope dirigiéndose a Giaal. -  
-No tengo ni idea. Esto sobrepasa todo cuanto sé. - Admitió éste agregando. -Lo único que podría compararse con lo que ha sucedido aquí son las cosas que hacen los propios dioses.  
-Yo no sé qué ha sucedido. Y no me importa. - Pudo decir un emocionado Kiros abrazando a su esposa que aún tenía en brazos a la pequeña Gloria. - Solo sé que mi mujer está aquí. Que no me la han arrebatado. Es un gran día. Ahora nuestra hija está con nosotros. ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! Y daré gracias y adoraré a cualquier dios que haya obrado este prodigio.  
-Sí, tendremos que celebrar no uno, sino dos nacimientos por lo que hemos visto. - Afirmó perspicazmente Tracer. –  
-Es verdad. - Convino Giaal, añadiendo. - Llamaré a Susan y le contaré lo sucedido. Pero creo que antes tanto Maggie, como la niña y tú, Kiros, deberíais descansar.  
-Sí. - Asintió el saiyajin. – Las llevaré a casa de inmediato.

 

Su esposa, envolviendo a la niña en una mantita y tomándola entre sus brazos, se dejó conducir dócilmente por el guerrero. Kiros la rodeó protectoramente con un brazo en la cintura. Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos y apenas si podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, a su lado, viva. Tampoco Giaal podía creerlo. Vio marchar a sus amigos tratando de entender aquello. Aunque, desde luego, lejos estaba de poder imaginar lo que Lance sabía. Dado que en otra parte de la nave, el muchacho, tras dar una ojeada a ese libro de color burdeos que llevaba asintió, musitando.

-Vaya, de modo que las cosas van a complicarse un poco. Es una historia interesante pero ahora no tengo tiempo ni autorización para indagar más en ella. Debo ocuparme de otras cosas más urgentes. - Concluyó cerrando el libro. –

 

Se marchó del parque en el que estaba, listo para atender sus otros asuntos. Entre tanto Mei Ling terminaba su turno en el laboratorio. Pensó en salir a tomarse algo. Aunque fuera sola. A veces venía bien poder meditar un poco. Sus compañeras Sharon y Emma habían terminado también. La primera de ellas, que estaría casi en la treintena, rubia, con pelo rizado, largo y unos grandes ojos verdes, les propuso.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa? La doctora Winters siempre dice que debemos afianzar la unidad del equipo.  
-Me apunto a eso. - Convino Emma una muchacha mulata, de ensortijados cabellos negros y ojos avellana. – Anda Mei Ling, únete a nosotras. Tú conoces mejor los locales de la nave.

 

La oriental meditó sobre esa cuestión. Finalmente accedió. Se dijo que, si quería superar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida sería mejor mostrase algo más sociable. De modo que, luciendo una fugaz sonrisa, les recomendó.

-Más que una copa, si preferís unas tartas, podemos ir donde Ginger y Clarisa.  
-Por mí estupendo. - Comentó Sharon. –  
-Bueno, me gustan más las cosas saladas, pero vale. - Convino Emma.-

 

Mei Ling asintió y ya se iba cuando sonó su teléfono. Sorprendida vio que se trataba de Penélope. Enseguida contestó.

-Si dime… ¿qué tal? ... ¿Qué? - Exclamó para sorpresa de sus compañeras. - ¿Ya ha nacido? ... ¡Oh Dios mío! - dijo entre anonadada y horrorizada después. - Entonces ella está bien… ¿y la niña?... Sí, claro. Íbamos al local de Clarisa y Gin. Sí, sí, os esperaremos allí.

 

Desde luego se había quedado pálida. Sus colegas enseguida lo notaron y la observaron con preocupación.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - Quiso saber Emma.-  
-No lo sé. Ahora creo que sí. - Pudo responder Mei Ling, a duras penas recuperándose de esas noticias. –  
-No te ofendas, pero, tienes mala cara. - Afirmó Sharon con prevención. - ¿Seguro que estás bien? Podemos aplazar esto para otro día.

 

La interpelada guardó un momento de silencio, cosa que contribuyó a preocupar aún más si cabe a sus contertulias.

-No, Penélope y su novio van a acercarse también. – Replicó al fin disculpándose al momento. - Lo siento, es que… me han dicho algo tan… increíble. Pero mejor esperaremos a que vengan.

 

Sus compañeras asintieron y las tres se encaminaron hacia el local. Allí, Ginger transitaba de un sitio a otro, muy ocupada atendiendo a la clientela. Ahora que Clarisa y Scott se habían ido al fin la joven estaba más atareada que nunca. Y es que aún no había respondido nadie a su oferta de empleo.

-Espero que algún candidato se presente a no mucho tardar. - Se decía llevando bandeja tras bandeja repletas de cafés, tés y tartas. -

 

Por lo menos podía dejar a Dean en la guardería. El crio estaría bien cuidado mientras ella trabajaba. Ahora, para su alivio, la afluencia de público parecía haberse reducido un poco. Sin embargo, vio llegar al grupo del laboratorio. Eso la animaba, siempre podía charlar un poco con ellas. Aunque principalmente lo hacía con Penélope. Las otras no la conocían demasiado aún y Mei Ling no se prodigaba en exceso cuando a charlar se refería. Al menos con la propia Ginger.

\- ¿Mesa para tres? - Les preguntó cuándo entraron. –  
-Seremos cinco por lo menos. - Matizó Sharon. –

 

Esa rubia científica, de apellido Templeton, era algo más comunicativa que su otra compañera recién llegada. También, como Penélope, tenía el título de doctora. En realidad, vino para sustituir a Melissa. Su campo, no obstante, era el de la genética. Y pese a su edad, había sido reclutada casi de las últimas dentro del grupo de las Fairy Five. Parecía agradable y correcta. De todos modos, no se relacionaba demasiado con otra gente. Aunque su compañera, Emma Simao, casi parecía aún más impenetrable. Era la teórica sustituta de Caroline, aunque no podrían ser más opuestas en su forma de ser. Donde la tejana había sido campechana y accesible, esta muchacha se mostraba reservada, algo crítica en ocasiones y muy centrada en sus cosas. Mantenía eso sí, una buena educación con todo el mundo. No era doctora como su compañera, pero sí una buena licenciada en física nuclear. Siendo joven y posiblemente ambiciosa, se dejó seducir por la oferta de trabajar con el prestigioso grupo de científicas que habían llevado a cabo la terraformación de Nature. Mei Ling pensaba en eso, y dudaba de si hablar de lo ocurrido delante de ellas. No les tenía aun la necesaria confianza. Al menos en lo tocante a temas más personales. Supuso que Penélope sabría cómo lidiar con esa situación. No tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. Su jefa llegó al fin, venía junto con el mayor Jensen. Aunque nada más verla supo que algo muy grave había pasado. La doctora Winters no era propensa a mostrar mucho sus emociones y sin embargo ahora venía con los ojos enrojecidos y restos de lágrimas. Tracer no estaba mucho mejor, ambos lucían un semblante impactado por algo que había debido de ser realmente muy serio. Apenas si se llegaron junto a las tres mujeres cuando Mei Ling preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo está Maggie?  
-Está bien. - Replicó lacónicamente Penélope, para agregar al poco. - Fue un parto muy difícil.  
-Ha sido una niña, tal y como se esperaba. La ha llamado Gloria, claro. - Añadió Tracer. –  
\- ¿Qué más ha sucedido? -Quiso saber la oriental. -

 

Sin embargo, sus amigos no estaban demasiado proclives a contar más. Para confirmar aquello, la doctora Winters quiso adoptar un tono más coloquial y despreocupado para inquirir a su vez en un poco sutil cambio de tema.

\- ¿Habéis pedido ya?  
-No todavía. - Repuso Emma agregando con un ligero toque de desaprobación. – Solo hay una camarera y está hasta arriba de pedidos.  
-La pobre Gin no encuentra a nadie que quiera ayudarla. - Suspiró Tracer. -  
-No me sorprende, esto tiene mucho trabajo. - Valoró Sharon observando en derredor. -  
\- Paciencia, tenemos tiempo todavía. - Terció Mei Ling. -

 

Y tras un breve y algo incómodo silencio, fue Emma quien comentó.

-Y hablando de tiempo. ¿Cuándo llegará la que nos falta?  
-No lo sé. - Admitió Penélope. - No he podido hablar con la central en varios días. Creo que estaban valorando a algunas candidatas.  
-Esperemos que no se demoren demasiado. Tenemos mucho trabajo aquí. – Sentenció Emma.- Y es casi inabarcable. De no recibir ayuda estaremos en una situación límite.

 

Mei Ling y la doctora Winters cruzando sendas miradas de estupor. Fue la jefa del grupo quien tomó la palabra entonces.

-Ahora las cosas están más tranquilas. Os puedo asegurar que, durante el viaje, sí que tuvimos situaciones límite. - Declaró Penélope, remachando de modo contundente aunque suavizado por una leve sonrisa. – Esto no es nada y cualquier miembro de nuestro equipo es capaz de esto y de mucho más.

 

Y es que a la doctora Winters no le gustaba esa actitud de aquella chica. Era buena sí, incluso brillante en su trabajo. Por eso entre otras cosas había sido seleccionada como miembro del grupo Fairy Five. Sin embargo, no daba la impresión de mostrarse demasiado contenta realizando su labor. Tampoco podía acusarla de eso, cada cual tenía su carácter. Y hasta ahora cumplía con su cometido. No obstante, aquel no era el único comentario que había deslizado ya sobre, en su opinión, “el agobiante y crítico exceso de trabajo” que padecían.

-Esperemos que venga pronto. Así estaremos más liberadas. Nunca viene mal recibir un poco de ayuda. - Convino Mei Ling queriendo zanjar ese espinoso asunto. -

 

A la oriental tampoco se le había escapado la cara que puso Penélope al oír lo que dijo esa muchacha. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que, en un planeta en proceso de terraformación y tras un viaje de aquel calibre, el trabajo sería cuando menos continuo y exigente. Miró entonces a Sharon. Era atractiva y parecía más amable, sin embargo, era muy reservada, casi más bien algo tímida. Solía escuchar mucho y hablar más bien poco. Aunque en eso era igual que ella misma. De todos modos, no le dedicó más tiempo a esa reflexión y es que por quien de veras se hallaba preocupada era por Maggie. Su ex novia debía de haber sufrido mucho en ese parto a juzgar por cómo estaban de impactados Penélope y Tracer.

-Espero que venga pronto esa chica. - Comentó ahora Emma mirando a la atareada Ginger. – Ya llevamos un buen rato aquí.  
-Tiene demasiado trabajo. – Observó Mei Ling. –  
-Bueno, pues que contrate a alguien. - Repuso su impertérrita interlocutora. - Ese es su problema. No el nuestro. ¿No creéis?

 

Una vez más Penélope y Mei Ling cruzaron sendas miradas de desaprobación. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a Emma? Cualquiera podría ver que la pobre Gin no daba más de sí. Fue en ese instante cuando Rick, quizás dándose cuenta de lo mismo, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la camarera. Ginger le vio en efecto y, pensando que venía a reclamar algo de atención, se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, es que estoy desbordada hoy…  
-No pasa nada, Gin. A eso venía precisamente. Me ofrezco a ayudarte como voluntario. - Sonrió el mayor Jensen. –  
\- ¿Ayudarme? - Repitió la camarera con gesto atónito. –  
\- Si, yo llevaré los pedidos a la gente. Tú céntrate en sacarlos. - Se ofreció el chico. -  
-No te puedo pedir eso. - Se sonrojó la joven, con visible apuro. -  
\- ¿Acaso no te fías de mí? - Se sonrió su interlocutor. - ¡Oye! He participado en misiones peligrosas, tengo recomendaciones. - Rio. –

 

Ginger se sonrió ampliamente ahora. Al fin comentó.

-Es que me da mucho apuro no poder atenderos más deprisa…  
-No te preocupes por eso, anda, deja que te eche una mano y así Pennie verá que soy un tipo amable.

 

La camarera movió la cabeza divertida. El mayor Jensen era un caso, pero realmente encantador. Penélope no sabía lo que tenía ¿O quizás sí? Desde luego, ahora estaba prestando mucha atención desde su mesa, lo mismo que el resto de mujeres que estaban con ella. Al poco, vieron a Rick acompañar a la trastienda a Ginger.

\- ¿A dónde va? - Se preguntó la doctora Winters, sin pretenderlo, en voz alta. -   
-Habrá ido a pedirle que se dé prisa. - Conjeturó Emma.-

 

Aunque a los pocos segundos le vieron salir luciendo un delantal y portando una bandeja. Penélope no salía de su asombro, y lo mismo les sucedía a las otras chicas. Más todavía cuando comprobaron que el cargamento que llevaba el joven no estaba destinado a su mesa, sino a otra algo apartada. Tras dejar todo se aproximó a ellas y, con una media sonrisa e imitando un acento francés más bien ridículo, les preguntó divertido.

-“Señoguitas, qué van a quegeger tomag”

 

Eso hizo reír a Sharon e incluso a Emma, aunque ésta apenas si esbozó una mueca. Mei Ling sonrió y Penélope, tras mover la cabeza fingiendo desaprobación, no pudo evitar hacer lo propio para rematar.

-Si Amatista te oyera maltratar su idioma natal de esa forma te ibas a enterar… ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - Quiso saber ahora ya con expresión seria y curiosa a la vez. -  
-Le he ofrecido ayuda a Gin. Ha aceptado. - Declaró el chico. - De modo que decidme qué vais a querer tomar y yo lo traeré.  
-Está bien, nos arriesgaremos. - Sonrió su novia, agradablemente sorprendida por ese gesto de su pareja. -

 

Y así lo hicieron. De modo que, tras anotar los pedidos, Tracer corrió a la zona de cocinas. Allí Ginger podía ahora ocuparse de preparar las tartas, cafés y demás con más sosiego.

-No sé cómo darte las gracias. - Afirmó ella. -  
-Con un trozo de tarta y un café, me consideraré bien pagado. - Sonrió el chico. –

 

Al fin salió llevándoles a las mujeres todo lo que le habían encargado.

-¡Vaya, y no ha tirado nada! - Pudo decir una divertida Mei Ling en cuanto aquel improvisado camarero dejó la bandeja a salvo sobre la mesa. –  
\- Muchas gracias, mayor. - Sonrió Sharon, mirándole con un tímido interés. -  
-No hay de qué. - Repuso él devolviendo la sonrisa. -

 

Penélope observo esos gestos no sin algo de malestar. ¿A qué tenía esa chica que ponerle caritas a su novio? En fin, quizás se estuviera pasando de suspicaz. Había estado sometida a mucha tensión por lo de Maggie. ¡Y ahora que reflexionaba sobre eso, lo había olvidado completamente! En fin. De todos modos, pensó rápido y le comentó a Rick.

-Supongo que te vas a quedar hasta que Ginger cierre. Ya que te has ofrecido a ayudarla no sería muy elegante si te marchases cuando terminemos.  
-No claro. - Convino el chico que ya había pensado eso mismo a su vez. – Me quedaré si no te importa.  
-Al contrario, es lo correcto. Y es más, yo me quedaré contigo. -Se ofreció la muchacha. -  
-No hace falta, Pennie. Tendrás que descansar. - Contestó él. -

 

Aunque su novia le miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia Mei Ling. Tracer no dijo nada, aunque la oriental sí que pareció entenderlo y terció entonces.

-Me quedaré también. Hace mucho que no hablo con Ginger. Quiero preguntarle por su hijo…

 

Tanto Sharon como Emma se miraron extrañadas, pero no dijeron nada. Posiblemente la doctora Winters y Mei Ling conocían a esa camarera hacía ya bastante tiempo y tendrían cosas de qué hablar. De modo que, tras degustar esos dulces, tomar un café y conversar sobre algunas cosas del trabajo y otras algo más intrascendentes, Emma se levantó excusándose.

-Ya se hace tarde. Ha sido una velada muy agradable, pero estoy cansada. Me retiro, buenas noches.  
-Espera, te acompaño. - Le dijo Sharon, que se dirigió al resto también. – Ha sido una tarde muy entretenida, gracias y hasta mañana.

 

El resto las despidió de similar modo. Las dos chicas se fueron entonces del local. Al salir, Sharon comentó a su compañera.

-La verdad, es un sitio agradable, cuando no está tan lleno. Al final hemos podido estar más tranquilos.

 

Sin embargo, su interlocutora movió la cabeza con desgana para declarar hasta dando la impresión de estar molesta.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Querían que nos largásemos lo antes posible, para charlar de sus cosas.  
-Mujer, no creo. Sencillamente llevan conociéndose más tiempo y tienen amistad.  
-A mí no me interesa su amistad. Me interesa hacer bien mi trabajo y que eso me ayude a ascender. - Replicó desabridamente su contertulia pasando a agregar con tintes desapasionados. - Y te aconsejaría que hicieras lo mismo. Esos tienen su propio club privado. Dudo mucho que te dejen entrar en él.

 

Sharon se encogió de hombros, tampoco iba a ponerse a polemizar ahora. En lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo con Emma era en que estaba cansada. Así pues, las dos se separaron tras darse las buenas noches, rumbo a sus respectivos apartamentos. Cuando la rubia doctora llegó al suyo se quitó los zapatos y suspiró. Después, lo primero que hizo fue mirar una foto de dos personas de edad madura que posaban junto a ella. Todos vestidos de gala. Aquella imagen correspondía al día en el que fue invitada a la cena del grupo Fairy Five, en la central de la Masters Corporation con sede en Nueva York. Al poco de contratarla.

-Papá, mamá. Os hecho mucho de menos, gracias a vosotros he podido llegar hasta aquí. - Pensó sonriendo levemente. -

 

Se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha. Ahora, bajo el agua caliente recordaba. Sus padres habían sido su apoyo desde niña. Siendo hija única además no pudo quejarse nunca de estar desatendida. Y es que ellos la querían muchísimo. De pequeña recordaba sin embargo una época en la que no vivió con ellos. Estuvo con sus tíos. Sus padres no estaban. Llegó incluso a imaginar que habían ido al cielo y que el propio guerrero dorado les trajo de vuelta.

-Ya no sé qué pensar sobre eso. - Reflexionaba. - Siempre creí que todo fue fantasía. Que ese guerrero solo existía en los cómics, o que salía en la tele y que le imaginé ayudándome. Pero existe de verdad. Bueno, él y otros iguales. Esos saiyajin que son aliados de los reyes. Y luego las justicieras. Yo sí que puedo presumir de conocerlas. Aunque dudo todavía de si aquello fue verdad. - Sonrió ahora dejándose empapar a placer por el agua que caía sobre su cabeza. - 

 

Y es que a veces, en algunos de sus recuerdos, se veía siendo una cría entre las derruidas paredes de su clase. Junto con otros niños se escondía tras una barricada de mesas y sillas. Sentía mucho miedo, fuera, oía los gritos espeluznantes de monstruos terribles. Sin embargo, allí estaban ellas, las justicieras. Como salidas de una película, protegiéndola a ella y a sus compañeros.

-Apenas si puedo recordar nada.- Suspiró.- Sería mi imaginación. Mis padres me dijeron que siempre tuve mucha. ¡Si hasta llegué a decirles que las justicieras eran mis señoritas de la guardería!- sonrió en tanto cerraba el agua de la ducha.-

 

Al salir, se puso el pijama y, como ya había tomado un buen trozo de tarta en la cafetería, no tardó mucho en irse a dormir sin precisar de cena. Esa noche soñó de nuevo con aquella escena. Las dulces palabras de sus profesoras de infantil, a las que llegó a querer mucho, animándola para que no tuviera miedo. Lástima que el curso siguiente se fueran. Luego vio a ese hombre tan alto y guapo, brillando con el cabello dorado. Sus padres apareciendo con él de pronto, en el patio de la escuela…

-Papá. Mamá... ¡Habéis vuelto! - Musitaba en sueños la joven científica. -

 

Paralelamente a su compañera de trabajo Emma había llegado a su piso. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de decorarlo a su gusto. Era de las pocas cosas que si apreciaba en aquel pedrusco en el que estaba forzada a vivir.

-Por lo menos, es una vivienda cómoda. - Se decía. -

 

Le costó entrar en ese grupo de las Fairy Five. Y no era para menos. En todas partes se decía que era el mejor a nivel mundial. Y, sobre todo, sus miembros eran exclusivamente mujeres. En cuanto supo de su existencia deseó fervientemente formar parte de él. Indagó y supo que cada división de esa organización tenía una directora de proyectos y cuatro componentes más. Algunas científicas de indudable talla habían formado parte del mismo. Entre ellas las responsables del proyecto Bios. Y también las de Nature. Aunque a la que más interés tenía en conocer era a la doctora Winters. Y al fin lo había hecho.

\- ¡Qué desilusión! – pensaba. - No digo que no sea muy buena en lo suyo, pero parece estar más preocupada de ese piloto idiota que tiene como novio que de otra cosa. Me parece un milagro que haya llegado a hacer todo lo que ha hecho. Eso es lo que tiene andar perdiendo el tiempo con hombres como ese. Pero a mí bien que me ha echado el sermón.

 

Y es que no le gustó nada la réplica que su jefa le dio cuando expresó su justo malestar por esa sobrecarga de trabajo. Penélope era desde luego la primera en llevarlo a cabo y apenas descansaba. En ese aspecto era una profesional admirable. Lástima que luego lo estropeara con detalles como ese. Eso sin mencionar a aquel individuo con el que salía. El tal Rick, o Tracer o cómo diablos se llamara, le parecía el típico graciosillo que conquistaba a algunas mujeres por medio de su palabrería y sus patochadas. No comprendía como una científica de la talla de su jefa de grupo se hubiera dejado engatusar por él. Pero bueno, eso no era asunto suyo. Todo lo más, otra oportunidad para demostrar su valía.

-Mañana será otro día. - Se dijo más animadamente. –

 

Y tras una breve ducha se acostó para descansar lo máximo posible…

 

Por su parte, en cuanto se quedaron a solas y la gente se fue marchando, el grupo de Penélope, Mei Ling y Tracer, pudieron conversar con tranquilidad. Ginger despidió al último cliente y echó el cierre quedándose con ellos. De este modo, pudieron la doctora Winters y el mayor Jensen contarles lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios, es increíble! – Exclamó Ginger llevándose las manos a la boca para querer asegurarse con manifiesta preocupación. - ¿Entonces Maggie y su hija están bien?  
-Lo estaban cuando se marcharon con Kiros. - Repuso Tracer. –  
-Es algo asombroso. - Convino Mei Ling. – Tengo que llamar a Maggie a ver como está.  
-Quizás convendría dejarles un tiempo a solas, en familia. - Comentó Penélope. - Ha sido una prueba muy dura, seguramente necesitarán un plazo razonable para asimilarlo.

 

Los demás asintieron. Aunque fue Ginger, la que llevada por su innato entusiasmo, comentó.

-Pues me gustaría comprarle un regalo a la niña. Es la costumbre cuando unos amigos tienen un bebé.  
-Sí, eso sería apropiado. - Aprobó Penélope. -  
-Y teniendo en cuenta que Kiros habló de celebrarlo, hasta podríamos ayudarle con la fiesta. - Terció Rick. -  
-Os ofrezco mi local. Ese día lo cerraré al público. - Propuso Ginger, alegando con decisión. – Cualquier cosa por animarles.  
-En cuanto pueda se lo haré saber a Kiros. - Asintió Tracer. -  
-Y también habrá que comentarlo con Susan y Giaal. - Le recordó su novia. –  
-Sí, lo haremos. Quizás dentro de un par de días. - Calculó el joven. - Mañana tendré que salir de patrulla.

 

Así lo acordaron. Tracer incluso le mandó un mensaje al doctor Ginga. Éste estaba ya en su casa. Aunque su novia no había vuelto. Cuando miró su teléfono, aparte del mensaje de Rick, vio otro de Susan. En él le comentaba que tenía una misión urgente y que posiblemente no volviera esa noche. Aquello le inquietó. Sin embargo, optó por tener confianza en su pareja. Ella era una oficial militar y estaba dentro de lo normal que le ordenasen una salida imprevista. Tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo desear que retornase sana y salva en el menor tiempo posible. Contestó a Tracer ofreciéndose para lo que hiciera falta en lo relativo a preparar la celebración mientras meditaba…

\- ¡Ojalá que Susan vuelva pronto! Algo me dice que esa misión podría ser algo delicado. No obstante, me preocupan más Maggie y esa niña. ¡Sentí una energía tremenda! Me recordó a la que emanaba del hijo de Leval y de Amatista. Pero en un sentido distinto. No sé cómo describir eso…

 

Lo dejó estar, ya era hora de dormir un poco. Aunque los de su raza no precisaran tanto descanso como los humanos. Pero en verdad estaba agotado. Tras aquella tremenda situación, con la tensión desbordada, sus energías estaban casi al límite. No tardó en dormirse.

-Mis padres siempre nos lo decían a Naya y a mí. Si vivís al modo humano, descansad como los humanos.

 

Y eso hizo, sin dejar de pensar, eso sí, en su familia y en su novia. Y entre tanto, precisamente la teniente Hunter se dirigía hacia su destino, acompañada por los miembros de su escuadrilla, las Fighter Ladies.

-Solo espero que todo salga acorde a las previsiones del comandante. - Pensaba Susan. –

 

Y para bien o para mal lo sabrían enseguida, dado que la forma de una gran nave comenzaba a recortarse en medio de la negrura del espacio. Ese era su destino…


	5. Contactos a muy alto nivel.

Susan estaba ya detectando una enorme nave que se aproximaba a su posición.

-Aquí líder de las Fighter ladies a escuadrilla. - Comunicó a su equipo. - Permanezcan en formación y activen medidas evasivas si doy la señal.  
-Recibido. - Repuso Olivia. -

 

Las demás respondieron de idéntica forma. Aunque, por fortuna, esa nave resultó ser amiga. De hecho, la voz de la ahora capitana Simmons se escuchó vía intercomunicador.

-No tema teniente Hunter. Ahora procedan a aterrizar en la zona de esta nave que se les indique.  
\- A la orden. - Contestó la joven, dirigiéndose a su grupo. - Ya lo han oído. Síganme.

 

Sus subordinadas obedecieron de inmediato, Al acercarse vieron que esa nave era realmente una especie de portaviones espacial. Muy similar a la SSP-1, que Susan recordara. Aunque no alcanzara esas colosales dimensiones.

-Sigan la indicación. - Le comunicó la voz de alguien que presumiblemente estaba al cargo del puente de control. -Luz verde.

 

Y una especie de semáforo de ese color se encendió, marcando el acceso a la nave. Tras penetrar por esa abertura que les señalaron tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aquella nave poseía un larguísimo brazo para que los aparatos se posaran e incluso rodasen unas decenas de metros para frenar. De este modo el aterrizaje fue bastante cómodo. Podrían haber adoptado la forma varitech, pero no tuvieron necesidad. Finalmente, tanto la teniente Hunter como sus pilotos, dirigieron sus cazas hacia un lateral para dejar libre esa zona de llegada.

-Pueden salir cuando gusten de sus aviones, se ha cerrado y presurizado la zona. - Les comentaron por radio. -

 

Al principio Susan pareció dudar, sin embargo, vio desde su cabina que la capitana Simmons y varias personas más se aproximaban. De modo que, con decisión, abrió la carlinga y no tardó en descender del aparato. Al punto fue imitada por las demás. Al tocar suelo saludaron cuadrándose ante su superiora, quien, tras devolver el saludo, les dijo.

-Descansen señoritas. Celebro tenerlas aquí. Teniente Hunter, supongo que el comandante Enset le habrá puesto al corriente de cuál era su misión.  
\- Si señora. - Repuso la interpelada. -

 

Junto con su oficial superior se alineaban tres mujeres vestidas de algo similar al cuero, que lucían botas por encima de la rodilla de ese mismo material y portaban una especie de micrófono sujeto a un lado de la cabeza. Susan y el resto las reconocieron porque habían visitado Nature y la SSP-2 previamente. Entre tanto Simmons no tardó en presentarlas formalmente.

-Las Guerreros Starlight. Sailor Star Fighter. Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer. Escoltas personales de su alteza la princesa Kakyuu. La soberana del planeta Kinmoku.

 

Star Fighter, de estatura intermedia respecto de sus compañeras y pelo oscuro bastante largo, recogido en forma de una larga y fina cola, tomó entonces la palabra.

-He sido autorizada a hablar en nombre de nuestra soberana. Capitana Simmons. Como ya le dije cuando llegó, nos alegra mucho tenerlas aquí.  
-Le agradezco la gentileza. Estas oficiales se ocuparán de escoltarlas en su viaje hacia Nature. - Le respondió Elisabeth. –

 

En esta ocasión, fue Sailor Star Healer, la más baja de las tres, con cabellos color plateado, quien intervino.

-No pretendo ofenderla a usted ni a sus subordinadas, pero no necesitamos escolta alguna.  
-No nos ofenden. Sin embargo, por razones de protocolo y seguridad, es conveniente que no vayan solas.- Repuso Simmons con tono calmado, para añadir.- Y además, me han informado que es expreso deseo de su princesa.  
-Siendo así.- Intervino Sailor Star Maker, la más alta de las tres, con un cabello castaño oscuro que estaba rematado también en una larga cola de caballo.- Aceptaremos con gusto y agradecimiento su escolta.

 

Las demás ya lo sabían, pero no les hacía demasiada gracia. No obstante, al parecer esta última de las guerreras de Kinmoku, Star Maker, era la más diplomática aunque también la más reservada. La primera que habló, Star Fighter, parecía ser la más impulsiva y deseosa de confraternizar, y Star Healer, la que tenía un carácter más arisco y desconfiado. Eso descubrieron Susan y sus subordinadas cuando tuvieron ocasión de charlar un poco con ellas. Eso sucedió durante el breve almuerzo que mantuvieron en esa nave. Al concluirlo estuvieron listas para partir. Las tres guerreras de Kinmoku hicieron un aparte para conversar. Healer comentaba con un evidente tono de desagrado.

-¡Esto es absurdo! Podríamos viajar a una velocidad muy superior a la de sus trasnochadas naves.  
-Es el deseo de la princesa Kakyuu. – Respondió resignadamente Maker.-  
-Supongo que tendrá sus razones.- Intervino Fighter.- Aunque no lo acabo de comprender.

 

Tras un breve silencio fue Maker quien especuló.

-Después de lo que nos dijo, quizás quiera que trabemos contacto con nuestros aliados. Viajar juntos y hacerles creer que precisamos de su protección sería una manera de hacer que confíen en nosotros de un modo más rápido.  
-Podría ser.- Convino Healer aseverando con mejor disposición tras escuchar aquello.- La princesa siempre sabe lo que hace. No seré yo quien critique ninguna de sus decisiones.  
-Además, tenemos unas bellas acompañantes.- Comentó Fighter dedicando una larga mirada a Susan que se encontraba a unos metros junto con sus subordinadas.-  
-¡Siempre estás igual! – Suspiró Healer para añadir casi a modo de reprimenda hacia su compañera.- Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro cometido.  
-Ya lo sé. Solo era una broma.- Se defendió su interlocutora.- A mí no me interesan esas chicas de la Tierra para nada.

 

Aunque dijese eso con tanta ligereza, Fighter no olvidaba tan fácilmente, pese a los años transcurridos. Recordaba cuando tuvo que ir a la Tierra, huyendo de aquella por entonces diabólica Sailor Galaxia. Tanto ella como sus compañeras tuvieron que hacerse pasar por hombres que formaron un grupo musical con mucho éxito. Las Three Lights. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Usagi. No pudo evitarlo, quizás fuera debido a su entonces condición masculina, pero se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Por desgracia esa jovencita tenía ya el corazón ocupado por otro. Pese a que en un principio su novio nunca estuvo presente en modo físico, siempre se alzó como una barrera insalvable entre ambos. Al fin, cuando todo concluyó felizmente él apareció tras resucitar.

-Cuídala bien.- Musitó Star Fighter, recordando algunas de las últimas palabras que dijo en la Tierra, dirigiéndose a aquel tipo.- Y al parecer.- Meditó ahora con una agridulce sensación.- Mamoru cumplió su promesa.

 

Y es que Usagi y Mamoru eran ahora más conocidos como la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión de la Tierra. Aliados y amigos de la princesa Kakyuu de Kinmoku. Y ambos le habían pedido a su Alteza que estrechase lazos de amistad y cooperación con los habitantes de ese planeta recién colonizado, Nature. Kakyuu accedió gustosa a esa petición. Al poco recibió una visita. Aquel muchacho moreno y atractivo, (por qué no admitirlo) vino a informarla acompañado de la princesa de Plutón. Star Fighter recordó la llegada de ambos a su planeta y como fueron recibidos con muestras de gran deferencia. Esa princesa era una mujer imponente a su vez. Hija de la reina Meioh y del rey Lornd de Nuevo Vegeta, otro planeta aliado. Al llegar y ser recibidos, los dos visitantes hicieron una educada inclinación.

-Por favor, amigos míos, eso no hace falta.- Les dijo Kakyuu, que lucía muy bella con ese vestido largo casi en forma de túnica color rojo bermellón con ribetes negros, que conjuntaba muy bien con su melena rojiza.  
-Gracias por concedernos audiencia tan rápido, alteza.- Replicó ese joven de penetrante mirada.-

 

Con esos ojos violetas parecía ser realmente capaz de ver a través de los pensamientos ajenos. De hecho, estando allí la propia Star Fighter y sus compañeras, el muchacho añadió.

-Es un honor poder conocer a las valerosas guardianas de su Alteza Real. Valoramos mucho cuanto hicieron por la Tierra. Muchos saludos de parte de mi madrina Rei y del resto de las princesas y nuestros soberanos.

 

Las aludidas correspondieron con una cortes inclinación de cabeza. Sobre todo fue Healer quien pareció más complacida. Fighter suspiró sabiendo que su compañera realmente apreciaba los halagos cuando eran sinceros. Al menos, si es que respetaba al emisor de los mismos. Maker, siendo más ecuánime y objetiva, pareció estar satisfecha a su vez. Aunque la guerrera luchadora fue quien se adelantó para comentar con educación pero cierta suspicacia.

-Con el permiso de su Alteza.- Declaró mirando hacia Kakyuu que asintió dándole la venia para proseguir.- Habéis hecho un largo viaje. Suponemos que será para algo más que traernos saludos.  
-Así es.- Intervino la princesa de Plutón, para comentar.- Al margen de los buenos deseos de los reyes y de mis compañeras, las princesas planetarias. También os traigo los saludos de mis padres. Ellos me dijeron que delante vuestra, Alteza, y de vuestras guardianas, podría hablar con toda confianza.  
-Por supuesto. Pero, por favor, prescindamos de tantos formalismos. ¿Te llamas Seren, verdad? -Preguntó Kakyuu a lo que su interlocutora asintió. La soberana de Kinmoku se dirigió entonces al joven de cabello moreno y asimismo le inquirió.- Si no me equivoco, tú eres Lance Rodney, ¿No es así? – Por su parte el chico asintió también, en tanto su interlocutora proseguía.- Pues bien, contadnos ¿Qué tal va todo en la Tierra?  
-Todo marcha bien. Tras la intervención de Serenity y Endimion junto con los guerreros que allí residen, la amenaza de la nada pudo ser rechazada. Lo mismo sucedió en Bios. Tuvimos oportunidad de estar allí y poder presenciarlo.- Contestó el joven.-  
-Algo de eso me contó Serenity.- Admitió su contertulia.- Celebro que el equilibrio haya retornado al universo. Aquí pudimos observar también extraños fenómenos. La misma Sailor Galaxia, guardiana de esta parte del cosmos, nos advirtió. Entonces. ¿Está ese peligro ya conjurado?  
-De momento sí. Aunque no se ha terminado por completo con él. Seguramente algún día resurgirá.- Reconoció Lance con tono grave.-  
-En tal caso, estaremos listas para unirnos a la batalla.- Intervino Star Fighter.-  
-Me temo que esa será tarea de otros.- Repuso aquel joven con tono algo enigmático.- Nosotros tendremos otros cometidos que realizar para asegurarnos de que, a su debido tiempo, los que están destinados a combatir esa amenaza, puedan hacerlo.  
-No entiendo nada.- Terció Star Healer.-  
-Creo que se refiere a que habrá asuntos más urgentes que atender. – Le contestó Maker.-

 

Ese muchacho asintió. Así era. Las tres guardianas de Kinmoku se miraron entre intrigadas y reflexivas. Aunque fue su princesa quien tomó la palabra, ahora para dirigirse a Seren.

-¿Qué tal las cosas en Nuevo Vegeta?  
-Por ahora bien, Alteza.- Contestó Plutón quien sin embargo bajó la mirada.-

 

La joven parecía estar abatida ahora. Incluso destiló un tinte de dolor en esas palabras. Dándose cuenta de eso, y ante las miradas preocupadas de su interlocutora y las Starlight, les desveló.

-Hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles, pero, gracias al Cielo, todo está tranquilo ahora.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó Kakyuu que parecía saber algo más de lo que dejaba entrever.-

 

También las guardianas parecieron sentirse incómodas. Aunque ninguna habló. Lance aprovechó para ser él quien dijera.

-Tanto la Tierra, la Luna, Nuevo Vegeta, Nature y Bios son de vital importancia para nuestro proyecto de ayuda y defensa común. Los soberanos de la Tierra y la Luna desean formar una gran coalición de mundos. También estamos en conversaciones con más planetas. Y deseamos sumar a Kinmoku a esa larga lista de amigos.  
-Por supuesto, podéis contar con nosotros. - Afirmó categóricamente la princesa Kakyuu. – Y decidnos. ¿Cómo están los soberanos? Quiero decir a nivel personal.- Se interesó.-  
-Pues contentos y satisfechos, pero también preocupados y muy centrados en todo el trabajo que tienen por delante. Replicó Lance.- Ahora, además de todas sus obligaciones como reyes, tienen también algunas más familiares. La reina Serenity por ejemplo, piensa constantemente en sus padres. En los humanos, claro está. Que la han criado desde que nació en su mundo.  
-Sí, claro.- Terció Sailor Star Maker.- Es lógico. Se preocupa por su bienestar y su seguridad.  
-Siendo la soberana de la Tierra cualquier facción de enemigos u opositores podría hacerles blanco de amenazas o incluso ataques.- Añadió Star Healer.-  
-Lo siento por Odango.- Suspiró Star Fighter, quién algo azorada enseguida corrigió.- Quiero decir, por la reina Serenity. Sé lo mucho que quiere a su familia. Tuve la ocasión de comprobarlo. Son unas personas estupendas. Si algo malo les sucediera por su relación con ella, eso la destrozaría.- Sentenció con pesar.-

 

Sus compañeras asintieron de igual modo. Todas habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esa muchacha tan sobresaliente y llegaron a estimarla sin reservas. Fighter incluso llegó a más.

-No debéis temer.- Las tranquilizó Lance explicando.- Del mismo modo que las princesas planetarias y las autoridades de la ONU se ocupan de la protección y seguridad de los monarcas, tenemos personas encargadas de velar por la familia Tsukino.  
-Hay que protegerles bien. No podemos permitir que nada ni nadie condicione el proceder de los reyes o las decisiones que deban tomar.- Añadió Seren.-

 

Tras un momento de callada reflexión por parte de todos los allí presente, fue Kakyuu quien declaró con gravedad.

-Ser gobernante exige un tremendo esfuerzo y sacrificio a todos los niveles. Ellos ya lo han podido comprobar. Y por desgracia a buen seguro que tendrán ocasión de seguir haciéndolo en años venideros. También yo puedo dar fe de eso. Los que tenemos tales responsabilidades hemos de elegir muy bien a nuestra gente de confianza. Me alegra ver que Serenity y Endimión os tienen a vosotros entre ellos.  
-Gracias Alteza.- Repuso Seren.- Es para nosotros un honor que nos tengáis en tan alta consideración.  
-Es por eso, amigos míos, que celebro que hayáis venido y estaré encantada de hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para que Nature sea un mundo próspero y seguro. – Les garantizó su contertulia.-  
-Os lo agradecemos mucho, Alteza.- Afirmó Lance, agregando.- Tendremos que partir pronto. Por mi parte debo verme con más personas en Bios y en la Tierra. Asimismo debo preparar vuestra visita oficial a Nature.  
-Yo tengo que ir a mi planeta natal. Para informar a mis padres de vuestras palabras.- Intervino la princesa Plutón.- Y traeros su respuesta institucional. Aunque estoy convencida que se alegrarán y que estarán deseando estrechar los vínculos de amistad entre Nuevo Vegeta y Kinmoku.  
-En tal caso, por favor, id a descansar.- Les sugirió la princesa Kakyuu.- Nos despediremos cuando estéis listos para partir.

 

Tanto Lance como Seren asintieron, efectuando otra inclinación que fue amablemente correspondida por sus anfitrionas. En cuanto ambos se fueron, las Starlight celebraron un conciliábulo junto con su princesa.

-No sé.- Comentó Star Maker.- Me da la impresión que las cosas en Nueva Vegeta no deben de estar demasiado bien, pese a lo dicho por Plutón.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Healer señalando.- No parecía tener demasiados deseos de ser clara ni de dar información.  
-Ha sufrido mucho, es comprensible.- Intervino Kakyuu.- Su mundo estuvo al borde de una guerra civil.  
-Sí, y que tu propio hermano mayor sea el traidor que encabeza a los rebeldes no es precisamente agradable.- Remachó Star Fighter.-  
-¡Seiya! - Exclamó Star Maker mirando a su compañera en tanto usaba aquel nombre que ésta llevase en la Tierra- No digas eso.  
-Es la verdad, Taiki..- Intervino Healer empleando a su vez el nombre terrestre de su otra colega. – Todos lo sabemos.  
-Si Yatén.- Convino Maker, llamando también por su nombre terrícola a su compañera.- Sin embargo, no sé. Es duro decirlo, incluso cuando la princesa Plutón no está presente. Me parece una falta de tacto. Y conviene que nos acostumbremos a tenerlo. Si es que vamos a ejercer de diplomáticas.  
-Así es. Tienes razón.- Afirmó Kakyuu con aprobación.- Es muy de lamentar lo sucedido en ese mundo, mejor no expresarlo abiertamente. Va también en nuestro propio interés.

 

Las demás asintieron, Aunque eso era desde luego un secreto a voces. Algunos informes habían llegado desde ese lejano planeta, que, no obstante, estaba más cerca de Kinmoku que de la Tierra. El riesgo de una posible conflagración civil en ese lugar había inquietado muy seriamente a la princesa Kakyuu. De haber triunfado los golpistas estos fácilmente hubieran sido capaces de atacar y conquistar su mundo y el solo hecho de pensar en tener que huir de allí una vez más era aterrador. Algunos incluso le habían desaconsejado a la joven soberana el mostrar su apoyo a los reyes Lornd y Setsuna. Eso la ponía directamente en el punto de mira de los insurrectos, le dijeron. Lo consultó también con sus fieles guardianas. Una pragmática Healer, le aconsejó acorde con muchos de los dignatarios, que debía mantenerse al margen. Fighter, que era mucho más emocional e impulsiva, le recordó que los amigos eran amigos, en todas las ocasiones, buenas o malas. Ofreciéndose incluso para ir a luchar junto con los legítimos monarcas de ese planeta. Por su parte Maker, la más objetiva, afirmó que eran los intereses de Kinmoku los que debían de protegerse. Y que si bien era peligroso ser el blanco de los enemigos de los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta, lo era también no prestar ayuda o al menos, apoyo a los soberanos legítimos. Si los rebeldes triunfaban a buen seguro que podrían atacar a cualquier planeta cercano que les interesase para obtener riquezas. Si ganaban Lornd y Setsuna, lo más probable sería que no olvidaran la actitud de Kinmoku, para bien o para mal. No era necesario enviar a nadie allí, pero sí darles a entender que no estaban solos. Aquello fue un dilema, y al fin, tras mucho meditar, Kakyuu se decantó por ser una buena amiga. Ofreció apoyo moral al menos y refugio para cualquier saiyajin leal a sus soberanos que lo precisara. La respuesta llegó al poco. El rey Lornd y la reina Meioh agradecían esa muestra de amistad en aquellos difíciles momentos y la apreciaban en todo su valor. Declinaron la intervención de nadie ajeno a su planeta natal aunque prometieron recordar ese gesto.

-Hicimos bien,- pensaba la princesa no sin alivio.- Aunque la amenaza quedó conjurada solo en parte. Esos rebeldes que huyeron se unieron a las tropas de ese tirano de Gralas.

 

Aunque por suerte, también fueron derrotados y tanto ellos, como aquel criminal espacial, finalmente destruidos. Desgraciadamente no eran los únicos villanos interestelares sueltos.

-En fin.- Comentó Healer sacándola de esos pensamientos para abundar precisamente en esa última cuestión.- Ahora debemos preocuparnos a corto plazo de nuestros intereses en el sector Delta. Los Arcoily han estado muy activos últimamente.  
-Son enemigos muy poderosos. Esa raza casi se equipara a los mismísimos saiyajin.- Valoró una preocupada Fighter.-  
-Es por ello que, la fuerza militar que se despliegue en Nature, nos será de mucha utilidad. –Aseveró Maker.-  
-Por eso mismo tendréis que visitar ese planeta una vez más y pactar una política de alianzas militares.- Les comentó la princesa.-  
-¿Y cuándo deberemos de partir?- Quiso saber Fighter.-  
-En un par de semanas, en cuanto tengamos lista la nave insignia de nuestra flota.- Repuso su soberana. – Acorde con los informes de Lance Rodney, ellos enviarán a una de sus jefas de alto nivel. Hemos acordado que solo vengan mujeres.  
-¿Y eso?- Se sonrió Fighter. – ¿Por qué no pueden venir hombres?  
-Sabéis que en nuestro planeta predomina el sexo femenino, aunque se puede elegir a voluntad a qué género pertenecer. Sin embargo, la tradición dicta que solo las mujeres pueden ser sailors. Al parecer, cuando se informó de algo de eso a las autoridades militares de Nature, alguien debió de traducir mal los datos y creyeron que solo las mujeres eran bienvenidas aquí.- Concluyó la princesa con una sonrisa divertida.-

 

Sus guardianas se rieron de aquello, y fue finalmente Healer quien comentó, todavía sonriente.

-Pero Alteza. ¿Acaso no les corregimos de ese error?  
-¡No!- Rio ahora Kakyuu con una pícara expresión en tanto remachaba.- Me pareció tan divertido que opté por dejarlo estar. Además, según tengo entendido, tienen una escuadrilla especial de pilotos, compuesta únicamente por mujeres. Me picó la curiosidad de verlas en acción. Admito que fue algo frívolo, pero en este caso nos lo podemos permitir para variar. ¿No creéis?

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron con complicidad. Ahora Star Fighter recordaba eso, volviendo al momento presente, lista ya junto con sus compañeras, para ser escoltada por ese grupo de féminas terrícolas.

-Cuando ustedes dispongan.- Declaró afablemente la sailor.-

 

Susan asintió y tras saludar a su superiora requirió el permiso formal para abandonar esa nave.

-Pueden partir.- Aprobó la capitana Simmons.-

 

Tras saludar nuevamente las pilotos retornaron de inmediato a sus cazas varitech. A su vez las sailor Starlight abordaron una lanzadera de pasajeros algo más grande. Al poco todos estaban despegando de esa enorme nave de Kinmoku. Tras verlas alejarse, Elisabeth conectó una pantalla en la que pudo ver a la princesa Kakyuu.

-Alteza, ya han salido para Nature, todo va acorde al plan.- Le informó.-  
-Muy bien. – Convino la aludida.- Me pondré en contacto con Galaxia Sama inmediatamente.  
-Sí, conviene que ella nos confirme si los Arcoily han hecho ya algún movimiento.- Afirmó Simmons.-

 

La princesa cortó la comunicación y la capitana miró su pantalla ahora apagada con gesto preocupado. Esos extraterrestres eran una raza claramente hostil. Muchos de ellos sirvieron como mercenarios a Gralas, atacando a la SSP-1 y la SSP-2. Algunos incluso encabezaron algunos contingentes de invasión a la mismísima Tierra un cuarto de siglo atrás. Ahora, tras la desaparición de ese tirano espacial, se habían vuelto precavidos en un principio pero al mismo tiempo más ambiciosos. Apenas habían tardado en comenzar a movilizarse. Sus naves de reconocimiento estaban enviando informes sobre los sistemas planetarios más apetecibles y cercanos al suyo. En algunos casos ocuparon los que Gralas había sometido. Sin embargo también centraron su atención en otros que eran libres. Como por ejemplo, el propio de Kinmoku o el de Nature, que les eran más próximos. De hecho fue para ellos una terrible contrariedad descubrir que los terrestres habían comenzado a terraformar aquel planeta que ellos ambicionaban. Por ello era fundamental el coordinarse con Galaxia. Ella había enviado a algunas de sus ayudantes a investigar y por lo que Sailor Iron Mouse y Tin Nyanko pudieron averiguar, los Arcoily habían suscrito un pacto con el fenecido tirano. Ellos le ayudaban con sus planes de conquista y a cambio él les cedía algunos sistemas solares y planetas. Entre ellos, Nature.

-Debemos andarnos con muchísimo cuidado. Al menos se pudo evitar que los rebeldes de Nuevo Vegeta triunfasen. De haberlo hecho una alianza entre ellos, los Arcoily y Gralas, habría sido funesta para nosotros.- Meditaba Elisabeth.-

 

Y eso no era todo. Pese a haber vencido y desterrado a su mismísimo hijo primogénito, los soberanos de los saiyajin no estaban tranquilos. Además de su natural consternación y dolor por haber sido obligados a tomar esa decisión, tampoco tenían la plena seguridad de que la prisión que encarcelaba a su hijo pudiera aguantar eternamente. De hecho la propia Galaxia debía ocupar buena parte de su tiempo vigilando la ubicación de la misma. Entre eso, su atención hacia los Arcoily y otros asuntos que incluso eran más graves aunque mucho más secretos, esa poderosa guerrera no podría unirse a ellos en caso de sufrir ataques o deber enfrentar otras amenazas.

-Espero que esos tipos enviados por los soberanos y la ONU sepan lo que están haciendo. Por lo menos, que tengamos tiempo para ir solventando los problemas uno a uno. - Suspiró la capitana dirigiéndose ya hacia otra lanzadera para retornar también a su mundo.-

 

Por su parte el viaje de las Starlight junto con sus escoltas fue rápido y sin incidencias. Apenas tras unas cuatro horas divisaron el planeta Nature. Durante el trayecto las pilotos se habían estado comunicando entre sí mediante sus radios de inter frecuencia. Por su parte las guerreras de Kinmoku habían conversado entre ellas sin prestar demasiada atención a sus acompañantes. Tan solo unos breves mensajes para informarse del tiempo que tardarían en llegar y de si se detectaba algo anormal.

-Todo va bien. Me complace informarles que en breve alcanzaremos nuestro destino.- Fue la última réplica que Susan les dio.-  
-Al parecer, esas tres deben de ser muy estiradas.- Comentó Olivia por su frecuencia interna.-  
-Sí, no lo dudes.- Convino Elisa.- Nos miraban por encima del hombro.  
-No sé. Quizás simplemente desconfían porque no nos conocen.- Repuso la teniente Hunter.-  
-Yo estoy deseando llegar a casa.- Suspiró Ludmila. Otra de las pilotos recién incorporadas, rematando.- No sé para qué tanta parafernalia. Esas tres podían haberse venido solas.

 

La ucraniana, rubia, de pelo corto, ojos azules y metro setenta y cinco, era robusta y callada. Quizás algo bruta para el refinamiento del que hacían gala esas visitantes. Susan sonrió. Su nueva subordinada, también era la clásica persona directa que no hablaba mucho pero que era realmente contundente con sus escasos comentarios.

-Son cosas de alta política.- Le contestó condescendientemente.- No es labor nuestra juzgar las motivaciones de la superioridad.  
-No, claro que no, señora.- Admitió de inmediato la ucraniana.- Pero es que estoy cansada.  
-Sí, te acabas de incorporar hace cuatro días como quién dice.- Apuntó Elisa.- Y ya estás de misión espacial.

 

Así era, aquella chica había llegado la semana anterior. Apenas si pudo ser puesta al día de sus obligaciones y asignada al grupo de las Fighter ladies. Desde luego sus informes eran muy buenos. Como piloto no se le podía pedir más. Esa escuadrilla al mando de Susan estaba compuesta por mujeres realmente sobresalientes en ese terreno. La teniente Hunter estaba muy orgullosa de su grupo. Y además, ya tenía experiencia y no pensaba como antaño. Cuando solo era una alférez recién graduada, deseando participar en combates y salidas de exploración. Para su desgracia ya había visto el terrible coste que tenía aquello. Ahora se sentía más tranquila escoltando a esa legación de Kinmoku.

-Sí.- Pensaba no sin un poso de tristeza.- Hemos perdido a muchos y buenos pilotos, magníficos compañeros y amigos. Ahora solo deseo que el viaje sea tranquilo y sin ningún incidente para llegar a casa y abrazar a mi novio.

 

A su vez, las Starlight comentaban los pasos a dar una vez llegasen a Nature. Fue Star Fighter quien tomó la palabra.

-Lo primero es contactar con el mando del planeta. Es un tal contralmirante Hazzar el que ejerce como comandante en jefe.  
-Tampoco conviene olvidarnos del estamento civil.- Le recordó Star Maker.-  
-Y una vez hecho eso. Nos convendría informarnos también de cómo están las cosas por Bios y el resto de los planetas.- Sugirió Star Healer.-  
-La princesa me recomendó que hablase con el embajador saiyajin en Nature.- Les comentó Fighter.- Es el primo del embajador de Nuevo Vegeta en el reino de Neherenia.  
-Y en Bios, ese chico, Lance, nos ha dicho que debemos dirigirnos a su primo Leval Malden. Al parecer es militar muy reputado allí.- Añadió Maker.-  
-Paso a paso.- Terció Healer.- Por el momento centrémonos en Nature.

 

Sus compañeras asintieron en tanto la nave que las transportaba iba aproximándose a su destino arropada por su escolta. En el planeta entre tanto, el matrimonio Derail estaba en su casa, pasando una tarde tranquila. Al menos eso parecía. Kiros no quería separarse de su esposa y de su hija. Al menos no aún. Pidió unos días y encargó a otro de sus subordinados saiyajin que atendiera cualquier compromiso. Aunque todo parecía ir bien, teniendo en cuenta por supuesto que la pequeña Gloria no cesaba de llorar reclamando ser alimentada y otro tipo de atenciones aparejadas a su tempranísima edad. Su madre la atendía del modo más solícito y con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella aparentemente bucólica estampa, Kiros no podía evitar una especie de escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Observaba a su esposa acunando a la cría entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarla, dado que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

-Duérmete mi niña.- Le susurraba con voz dulce.- Ya…todo está bien, mamá está contigo…  
-Maggie.- Se atrevió a intervenir él.- ¿Cómo estás?

 

Su esposa no pareció escuchar aquella pregunta dado que estaba centrada en acunar a su hija. Al fin, tras unos instantes, la cría se apaciguó cerrando sus ojitos.

-Bien.- Susurró ella entonces.-

Kiros se aproximó y con mucho cuidado acarició suavemente la frente de su hija con un dedo. Luego le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa para admitir todavía con tono lleno de emoción e incluso de temor.

-Creí que te había perdido. ¿Recuerdas algo?

 

La interpelada tardó en responder, antes y con sumo cuidado, depositó al bebé en su cuna. Al fin suspiró para girarse y encarar a su marido declarando con voz queda.

-Apenas si me acuerdo de una especie de bosque terrible. Creí ver a Gloria, mi primera pareja seria...sufría , o eso creo…me dijo que debía cuidar a nuestra hija, que así ella se aliviaría. Pero…

 

Guardó silencio por unos instantes que parecieron prolongarse eternamente, hasta que el saiyajin, impaciente y hasta preocupado, inquirió.

-¿Pero qué?..  
-¡Ese sitio era el Infierno! - Musitó ella con expresión de pánico añadiendo.- La pobre Gloria estaba allí. Y yo, ¡yo fui a parar a ese horrible lugar! - Remachó casi entre sollozos.-

 

Kiros la abrazó de inmediato apresurándose a responder.

-Estuviste clínicamente muerta. Tu cerebro se vio privado de oxígeno. Eso, unido a la anestesia y al mal momento que pasaste, te haría ver todo aquello.  
-Era muy real.- Objetó una llorosa Maggie abrazándose fuertemente a él.- ¡Demasiado real!...  
-La mente tiene esa capacidad. Nos juega muy malas pasadas a veces. Aunque también resulta ser un poderosísimo revulsivo. Lo sé por mis entrenamientos. -Trató de animarla el joven.-

 

Su mujer se separó despacio de él y le miró agradecida. Estaba claro que su esposo trataba de ayudarla. Sin embargo, ella podía sentir algo mucho más profundo en aquella experiencia. Al fin confesó entre abatida y reflexivamente.

-He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida. Y algunas han sido malas, realmente malas.

 

Kiros le dedicó una incrédula mirada, moviendo la cabeza para rebatir.

-No digas tonterías. Lo que has hecho desde que te conozco es intentar salvar vidas.  
-Salvé algunas, destruí otras. Al menos amargué la vida de muchas personas. Y eso, de algún modo está ahí, esperando a pasarme factura.- Afirmó lúgubremente ella.-  
-Estaré contigo siempre.- Le prometió su inquieto marido.- No temas. 

 

Y es que Kiros notaba a su mujer muy extraña. Había perdido aquella forma de ser suya, irónica a veces, pícara otras. Y sobre todo siempre tan independiente. Ahora daba la impresión de ser una sombra de lo que había sido. Y le sorprendió todavía más cuando ella añadió con pesar.

-Incluso he destrozado las vidas de personas de mi propia familia. Todo por ser como soy. O al menos como he sido.  
-No te entiendo. ¿De qué hablas?- Quiso saber él.-

 

Ella lo recordaba bien. Hacía ya algunos años, su primo Justin estaba a punto de casarse. Había conocido a una chica realmente agradable y bonita. Una rubia de ojos verdes y con un cuerpo realmente hermoso. En una de las reuniones familiares la invitó a conocer a sus parientes.

-Tía Glenda, tío John, prima Maggie.- Les anunció sonriente aquel chico de pelo castaño y estatura media.- Ésta es Olga.

 

La joven sonrió, parecía tímida. Todos la saludaron aunque Maggie se la quedó mirando de una manera especial. Desde luego le impactó la belleza de esa joven. Aunque enseguida percibió que esos verdes ojos de aquella chica tampoco la dejaban de observar. Durante la cena posterior las dos se sentaron juntas. Charlaron distendidamente sobre muchos temas, siempre con simpatía y ningún tipo de doble intención e intercambiando comentarios con el resto de los comensales. Esa joven le contó que era originaria de Europa. Creyó entender que rusa. De hecho tenía un acento marcado que la delataba. Ese día no ocurrió nada especial. Aunque con el paso de las semanas las dos fueron conociéndose mejor. Al principio únicamente como amigas. Después, cuando Justin y Olga anunciaron su compromiso de boda, Maggie fue una de las que ayudó a esa muchacha con el vestido y los preparativos. Entonces sucedió. Una tarde, las dos quedaron en el apartamento de esa muchacha.

-Tengo ya casi listo el traja de novia. Espero que me quede bien.- Le comentó Olga, con tono poco entusiasta.-  
-Seguro que sí, te tomaron las medidas y no vas a engordar en unos días.- Aseguró Maggie.-

 

Esa muchacha ya se estaba quitando la ropa. Al principio Margaret no le dio importancia. Esa chica solía hacerlo para probarse el vestido o bien otro tipo de vestuario. Y es que le encantaba ir de tiendas. A ella misma no le disgustaba aunque esa joven era una auténtica fan. Pero eso no le llamaba tanto la atención a Maggie como el cuerpazo del que aquella chica hacía gala. No obstante, no fue eso, sino las palabras de aquella muchacha, las que le hicieron dar un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Maggie?- Le susurró aproximándose a su oído derecho.- A veces creo que me estoy equivocando..  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió la interpelada.-  
-Quiero decir, esto. La boda...- Suspiró Olga.- No sé si estoy preparada.  
-Es normal tener esas dudas.- Afirmó su contertulia.-  
-¿Tú las tendrías?- Quiso saber su interlocutora mirándola con intensidad.-

 

Maggie se separó un poco para esbozar una leve sonrisa y admitir.

-Bueno, nunca he pensado en casarme. Desde luego ese no es mi estilo. Pero sé que la gente suele tener esa clase de pensamientos cuando se acerca la hora. Es algo muy importante.

 

Olga asintió para aproximarse de nuevo a ella y susurrarle una vez más, cerca del oído derecho.

-¿Y si te dijera que, cuando te miro esas dudas aumentan?.

 

Ahora sí que aquello preocupó a la muchacha. Estaba claro que esa chica era un bombón, pero era la prometida de su propio primo. Por mucho que le gustara tenía que mantener las distancias.

-Yo, no creo que esto sea lo adecuado.- Pudo decir.-

 

No le dio tiempo a argumentar otra cosa. Olga le rodeó el cuello con sus manos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con pasión y deleite en la boca. Tras unos segundos en los que no pudo ni reaccionar, al fin se separó, respirando agitada.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo la rusa, quien sin embargo enseguida agregó.- En realidad no. Creo que me he enamorado de ti desde que Justin nos presentó.  
-Escucha.- Le pidió una agitadísima Maggie.- Estás confundida, estás nerviosa… Esto no está bien. ¡Justin es mi primo!  
-Lo entenderá.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Pero, tú estás enamorada de él.- Objetó la ahora envarada Maggie.- Y… bueno, te gustan los hombres.  
\- A mí me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres.- Le desveló su contertulia adoptando un tono más insinuador.- Admito que cuando conocí a tu primo me gustó, es un chico muy simpático, encantador. Aunque el sexo no es… bueno. Solo sé que cuando te vi, sentí que yo te gusté. Era fácil de ver en tu mirada. ¿A ti sí que te gustan solo las mujeres, no es verdad?  
-Sí.- Reconoció Maggie sintiéndose muy violenta y agitada al sentenciar .- Y tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Pero esto sigue sin estar bien.

 

Aunque Olga no pareció prestar atención a eso último. Más bien se aproximó una vez más a su contertulia como la serpiente que hipnotiza a un ratón antes de devorarlo. Maggie se sentía flaquear por momentos.

-Solo una vez.- Le propuso la rusa.- Y si no sientes nada especial por mí te prometo que se habrá terminado. Todo seguirá adelante. Me casaré con Justin y él será feliz. Pero tengo que saberlo. Quiero estar segura de que tú me deseas igual que yo a ti.

 

Y Maggie no pudo oponerse. Es más, no sentía deseo de hacerlo. Las dos se despojaron de sus ropas e intercambiaron ardientes besos y caricias para después acabar haciendo el amor de una forma realmente apasionada.

-Aquello fue un error. Sí.- Comentó Kiros cuando su esposa concluyó ese relato.- Pero si solo pasó una vez…  
-No.- Suspiró Maggie.- Lo malo es que no fue una única vez. Olga tenía razón, me gustaba muchísimo. Tras esa ocasión llegaron otras. Pese a todo los preparativos de la boda siguieron. ¿Cómo íbamos a decir a mi familia y a la de mi primo una cosa así?- Afirmó consternada, para remachar.- Yo siempre creí que, cuando se casaran y se marchasen de Luna de Miel, todo se acabaría. Que yo conocería a otra chica y asunto concluido. Por desgracia con tanta pasión nos volvimos descuidadas. Pensando estar seguras, quedábamos en el apartamento de Olga. Allí nos acostábamos. Pero un día…

 

Las dos estaban en la cama, una sobre la otra, en realidad era Maggie la que devoraba aquellas partes íntimas de su amante arrancándola gemidos de placer. Tan absortas estaban gozando la una de la otra que no escucharon el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Tan embebidas en su mutua pasión que solamente cuando Maggie sintió un leve empujón de su pareja se dio cuenta al apartarse. Todavía entre jadeos, desnuda, pudo preguntar con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo estoy haciendo bien?

 

Sin embargo, el gesto contraído por la sorpresa y la expresión de horror, además de lo pálido en la tez de Olga, más blanca de lo que en sí ya era, hicieron que Maggie se girase, dado que los ojos de su amante no la observaban a ella. Casi sin ver todavía de quién se trataba pudo escuchar a la rusa musitar.

-Yo, déjame que te explique…

 

La siguiente en abrir la boca con horror y cubrirse de inmediato sus partes y los pechos fue la propia Maggie. Sin embargo, quizás podría haberse quedado sin tapar porque aquel chico que estaba de pie a la entrada del dormitorio solo miraba hacia una dirección, visiblemente impactado por lo que había presenciado.

-¡Primo!- Musitó Maggie sintiendo que el rubor le recorría el rostro hasta hacerlo arder.-

 

Aunque éste no pronunciaba palabra. Solo les mostró a ambas un teléfono que llevaba en la mano. Marcó rápidamente y esperó. Ante el silencio de las dos mujeres finalmente el chico habló al interlocutor de esa llamada.

-Sí, hola mamá. - Pudo decir con la voz entrecortada , tratando de impedir que los sollozos le ahogasen.- Te llamo para decirte que… se suspende la boda…no, no puedo decirte porqué, ahora no. Pero lo sabrás…

 

Maggie movió la cabeza, miró a la rusa que mantenía bajada la vista y se escondía arrebujada entre las sábanas. Luego a su primo, pero éste le devolvió una mirada de odio tal que la joven enseguida apartó sus ojos. Luego, sin medir más palabra, Salió de la habitación y de la casa. Al poco Olga se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a vestirse de modo rápido.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor!- Le pidió infructuosamente al que había sido hasta ese momento su prometido.- ¡Espera!

 

Así lo rememoró Maggie, cuando le explicó a su esposo.

-Sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. Mis tíos y mi primo dejaron de hablarnos. Él rompió su compromiso y Olga…  
-¿Ella siguió contigo?- Inquirió un curioso Kiros.-  
-No- musitó la muchacha con tinte consternado. - Resulta que estaba a la espera de poder casarse para obtener la nacionalidad. Su visado estaba caducado ya. Mis tíos la denunciaron y fue expulsada del país. Pero eso no me dolió. Fue más el haber traicionado así a mi propia familia. Por eso, ahora que soy madre. Solo de pensar que alguien hiciera sufrir a nuestra hija así…  
-Eso sucedió. No pudiste evitarlo.- Quiso consolarla su esposo.-  
-Claro que pude hacerlo.- Rebatió ella.- El primer día que Olga se insinuó debí salir de allí. Pero me pudo el deseo y la atracción. Eso jamás me volverá a pasar. - Sentenció ahora con rotundidad.- Ahora te tengo a ti, y a nuestra pequeña Gloria. Seré una madre y una esposa ejemplar.  
-Ya lo eres.- Afirmó un atónito Kiros.- No debes dejarte llevar por más sentimientos de culpabilidad. Yo te conocí siendo así y me enamoré de ti. Y tú de mí.

 

Maggie sonrió obsequiándole con un largo beso. Aunque enseguida tuvo que separarse de su esposo dado que el bebé reanudó sus lloros.

-Ahora mi niña quiere comer un poquito.- Musitó con tono dulce en tanto tomaba a Gloria de su cuna.-

 

Kiros suspiró. Quizás su mujer necesitase algo de tiempo. Él por supuesto se lo daría. Cualquier cosa por ella y por su hija. En otra parte de la nave entre tanto, otra atareada mujer estaba a punto de cerrar. Era Ginger. La propietaria del café suspiraba.

-Necesito a alguien urgentemente.  
-Bueno… en tal caso, quizás pueda servirle yo.- Respondió una dubitativa voz masculina.-

 

Gin se giró deprisa, casi dando un respingo. Sorprendida e incluso asustada. Aunque enseguida se calmó, allí estaba ese muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro y delgado que la miraba con expresión a su vez de extrañeza.

-Siento haberla asustado. Es que venía por el anuncio.- Le dijo.-  
-¡Ah!, qué bien...bueno es estupendo.- Pudo replicar Ginger una vez se repuso de aquel susto.- Me parece haberte visto por aquí alguna vez, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Martin Carson.- Contestó el muchacho.-  
-¿Cuántos años tienes? Has de ser mayor de edad, o al menos tener permiso paterno, para poder trabajar.- Le explicó su interlocutora.-  
-Acabo de cumplir dieciocho, eso no es problema.- Replicó animadamente él.- Y mis padres están conformes. Escucharon que aquí se ofrecía un puesto y me dijeron que podría trabajar para adquirir responsabilidades y pagarme mis gastos.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Gin con aprobación.- Eso me parece una razón excelente. También yo comencé a trabajar siendo muy joven. Aunque supongo que estarás estudiando.  
-Este curso iré ya a la universidad. Con suerte estrenaré la primera facultad que se construya en Nature.- Declaró el chico con un tinte claro de orgullo.- Así que, de momento, y hasta que esté lista, quizás en unos pocos meses, me gustaría hacer algo útil.

 

La dueña asintió a su vez, satisfecha. Aunque lo más lógico era que ese jovencito solo trabajase durante aquellos meses de espera al menos le tendría hasta que Clarisa volviera. Además, parecía un buen muchacho, si no recordaba mal incluso puso su vida en riesgo por proteger a Maggie, la mujer del embajador saiyajin. Hasta pensaba que le vio en la boda de ambos. De modo que le preguntó.

-Tú eres amigo de la enfermera Kendall, ¿a qué sí?.. bueno, ahora es la enfermera Derail.- Matizó con una sonrisa.-

 

El joven se ruborizó algo, asintió para replicar.

-Sí, es una mujer realmente estupenda. Hace tiempo que no sé de ella. Creo que estaba esperando un bebé.  
-Ya lo tuvo, una niña. La ha llamado Gloria.- Le contó su interlocutora quien pese a todo añadió algo más seria.- Por lo que sé tuvo un parto complicado pero tanto ella como su hija están bien.  
-Me alegro por ella.- Afirmó sinceramente el muchacho más tras escuchar esas últimas palabras.-  
-Pues en unos días vamos a hacerle una fiesta. Para ella , su hija y su esposo. Celebraremos el nacimiento de la cría. ¡Mira qué bien! Estás automáticamente invitado, solo por ser parte de la plantilla.- Sentenció Gin añadiendo con visos de recomendación.- Por eso tendrás que ponerte al día a velocidad record. Hay algunas cosas que debes aprender a hacer enseguida.  
-¡Eso es genial.- Declaró Martin aseverando.- Ayudaré en lo que haga falta. Aprenderé deprisa para que todo salga perfecto. ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?  
-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde. Iba a cerrar. Si quieres puedo enseñarte cómo hacer eso ya mismo y como dejar recogido todo y mañana a las ocho de la mañana empiezas.  
-De acuerdo.- Sonrió él.-

 

Y de este modo tras ser instruido someramente por su nueva jefa y ayudarla a recoger y cerrar, el joven se despidió retornando a su casa. Al menos podría ocupar su tiempo en algo provechoso. Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de terminar con su novia era lo mejor. Grechen era buena chica pero no le acababa de atraer, aunque era guapa. Suspiró. Pese a todo a veces no podía evitar pensar en Maggie. Todo aquello de que era lesbiana y que por eso jamás le podría haber correspondido se vio contradicho por los hechos.

-Lo malo es que no era el tipo adecuado para ella.- Se dijo resignado.- Ahora que lo pienso con más calma, era lógico. Es mayor que yo y viendo al que es ahora su marido…¡Cualquiera compite con un individuo como ese!

 

Se sonrió incluso, ¡nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad, fuera Maggie lesbiana o no! A él siempre le iba a mirar como si de un hermano pequeño se tratase. Ahora incluso hasta le hacía gracia y llegaba a avergonzarse por lo audaz que fue, cuando quiso regalarle ese ramo de flores. Y es que ya no sentía hacia aquella enfermera ese apasionamiento juvenil tan tonto, y tras tener su primera novia comenzó a quitarle importancia a eso del romanticismo. Al menos ahora podría echar una mano para celebrar el nacimiento de esa cría y ser partícipe de la fiesta.

-Maggie, Kiros, de veras que os deseo lo mejor con vuestra niña.- Pensó en tanto retornaba a casa.-

 

A su vez Mei Ling no se había quitado de la cabeza lo que Tracer y Penélope le contaran. Dejó pasar en efecto algunos días pero al fin, esa noche, al salir del trabajo y llegar a casa, se decidió a llamar a su ex pareja. Tras enviarla un mensaje felicitándola por el alumbramiento y expresando sus mejores deseos, le propuso verse. Con alivio y agrado recibió un sí como réplica. De modo que, al día siguiente, ya de tarde, ambas mujeres se citaron en el parque de la nave. La oriental se arregló luciendo bastante atractiva con un vestido beige casual. Aunque ella misma se dijo no sin cierta autocensura.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado. Ahora estoy quedando con una amiga, no con una novia. No tiene mucho sentido haberme arreglado así.

 

Y sin embargo lo había hecho. Mejor no darle vueltas. Esperó sentada en un banco. Maggie se retrasaba, bueno, solía hacerlo a veces, no era de extrañar. Al menos en eso no había cambiado. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Miró en derredor y finalmente la vio aproximarse. Aunque la estampa desde luego le sorprendió. Venía empujando un cochecito de bebé y lucía un vestido bastante conservador, con una falda tan larga que casi la tapaba hasta los tobillos. Supuso que tras el parto iba bien abrigada para cuidarse o que estaría en lucha por recobrar su silueta.

-Hola.- La saludó la enfermera al llegarse a su lado.-  
-¡Me alegro mucho de verte!- Replicó Mei Ling que enseguida se levantó para darla un beso.-

 

Maggie ladeó la cara ligeramente para que su interlocutora acertase en la mejilla. Mei Ling se extrañó, esa chica nunca había hecho aquello. Al revés, siempre trataba de besarla en los labios. Desde luego que ella no había pretendido robarle ningún beso al estilo novias aunque se le hubiera pasado antes por la imaginación. Volvió a darse cuenta que las cosas había cambiado.

-¿Me dejas ver a tu niña?- Le pidió llena de interés y animación, olvidando aquella anécdota.-  
-¡Claro! – Sonrió afablemente Maggie destapando ligeramente una minúscula cabecita que descansaba en una almohadita en el interior de aquel cochecito.- Ahora está calmada. Mejor no hablemos demasiado alto, me costó mucho que se durmiera.

 

Su contertulia asintió. Observó a aquella personita con los ojitos cerrados y reposando plácidamente. Luego miró a su interlocutora y apreció la mirada de ésta, llena de amorosa devoción hacia su pequeña.

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?- Le propuso Mei Ling.- Quizás a la cafetería de Ginger.  
-Mejor nos quedamos un rato aquí si no te importa. Aquello se pone demasiado concurrido.- Le pidió Maggie.- No quiero que despierten a Gloria.

 

La joven oriental asintió, a ella tanto le daba. Así pues ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en ese banco con el cochecito al lado de Maggie.

-¿Cómo estás?- Se interesó entonces Mei Ling.-  
\- Mejor que nunca.- Contestó rápidamente su interlocutora., aunque agregado con resignado humor.- A pesar de las pocas horas que duermo. Gloria es una tragona. Hay que estar dándole el pecho a todas horas. Ha salido a su padre, ¡ja, ja!

 

Su oyente sonrió, por delicadeza no quiso preguntarle por todo aquello que había escuchado. Aunque no fue necesario. La propia Maggie, adoptando un tono algo más serio y reflexivo, le confesó.

-Jamás había sentido esto por ninguna persona. Mi hija es lo primero para mí. El parto fue muy duro y llegué incluso a morir. Pero regresé a este mundo y sé que fue por ella. Me llamó de vuelta.

 

Mei Ling solo podía escuchar entre atónita e impresionada. Más cuando su interlocutora le contó, con el temor tiñendo ahora sus palabras.

-Estuve en el Infierno, Mei Ling, estuve allí.  
-Sí, es lógico, debiste de pasarlo muy mal.- Convino la joven asiática.-

 

Sin embargo Maggie le tomó una mano con fuerza y movió la cabeza para matizar.

-Me refiero al Infierno real. ¡Existe! Yo jamás lo había creído pero existe. Y durante un momento pude sentir el horror que padecen los que allí están. ¡Vi a Gloria, a mi primera pareja!- Afirmó ahora entre sollozos.- ¡La vi y estaba sufriendo su castigo eterno allí!  
-¡Cálmate! - Le pidió Mei Ling que estaba empezando a inquietarse.-

 

La científica observaba a su amiga con preocupación. Pudiera ser que Maggie atravesase por una de esas famosas depresiones postparto. Tendría que preguntar a algún médico sobre ello. Aunque llegó incluso a asustarse cuando a su antigua amante y pareja se le ocurrió añadir, mirándola a su vez con temor.

-No llevé una buena vida. Fui al Infierno por eso. Gracias al Cielo que Dios se apiadó de mí y escuchó a mi niña. Me trajo de regreso, ¡me dio otra oportunidad! Por eso he decidido cambiar. Voy a ser la mejor madre, la mejor esposa y la mejor mujer que exista. ¿Sabes?, Caroline y su marido tenían toda la razón.- Añadió casi a trompicones por la emotividad que estaba imprimiendo a su discurso.- Ahora….rezo todos los días, doy gracias por mi buena fortuna y suplico por Gloria.

 

Cuanto más la escuchaba más atónita y alarmada se sentía Mei Lin. Miraba a su ex novia como si fuera una completa desconocida. Esa expresión, esa manera de hablar. Y sobre todo hablar así de Dios. ¡Si Maggie siempre dijo que era atea! Ahora estaba convencida que esa pobre chica tuvo que pasar por una experiencia muy traumática. Un verdadero infierno, aunque seguro que en unos términos menos sobrenaturales y más físicos y psicológicos. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue responder de modo conciliatorio y amable.

-Claro, pero todo eso está pasado. No te atormentes más. Ahora eres una madre magnífica por lo que puedo comprobar. Y estoy segura que Kiros es también muy feliz contigo y con vuestra hija.  
-Sí.- Asintió la aludida, sonriendo ahora.- Él sí que es un hombre magnífico. He tenido mucha suerte. La vida me ha dado otra oportunidad. Dios hizo que me enamorase de él por algún motivo.- Sentenció para volver a adoptar un tono preocupado al agregar.- Y por eso, Mei Ling estoy inquieta por ti.  
-¿Por mí?- Repuso la incrédula científica, asegurando.- No temas, estoy bien ahora. Todo se arregló. Bueno, mis padres se disgustaron mucho cuando les dije como era pero lo terminarán por aceptar. Mi primo Zhao me apoyó en todo momento…

 

Sin embargo Maggie la cortó moviendo una mano. Y afirmó categóricamente dejándola helada.

-Ese es el problema. Eso no está bien. Quiero decir… tenías un compromiso. Bueno.- Añadió algo nerviosamente.- No soy quien para juzgar a nadie, a la vista de cómo me he comportado en el pasado. No se trata de eso, es solo que temo por ti. No te condenes, Mei Ling, arrepiéntete ahora. Todavía estás a tiempo.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar la interpelada abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Condenarme a qué?- Inquirió, añadiendo casi incluso divertida ahora.- Ni siquiera soy cristiana.  
-Yo era atea.- Le recordó su contertulia remachando ahora con más contundencia.- ¿Te crees que eso me protegió?. No, querida amiga. La verdad es una y está ahí. Aunque tratemos de engañarnos. Nos aguarda y tarde o temprano todo deberemos rendir cuentas.

 

Mei Ling tenía la boca abierta. Al principio no pudo evitar pensar que Maggie le estaba tomando el pelo de una manera realmente elaborada. Tanto que, seguro que de un momento a otro comenzaría a reírse… pero eso no pasaba. Al contrario, el gesto de su expareja estaba incluso crispado al declarar.

-He estado leyendo mucho en estos días, me he estado informando durante este tiempo tras tener a Gloria. Visite algunas páginas web que Caroline me recomendó cuando la envié un mensaje contándole lo que me había pasado. Y eso me confortó. Incluso escribí en algunas y personas como el reverendo Waters han sido muy amables y me contestaron. Al principio tuve miedo de que me censurasen pero él me dijo. Benditos aquellos pecadores arrepentidos, son por los que más se alegra nuestro Señor cuando retornan a su lado. Y es así de veras. ¡Soy una hija pródiga!- Aseveró con visible alegría ahora.- Salí de una vida llena de lujuria antinatural…

 

La estupefacta Mei Ling no sabía que decir ni que oponer a eso. Pero estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga. Por fortuna el llanto de la cría interrumpió esa especie de sermón.

-Ya, mi amor.- Susurró dulcemente la enfermera.- Ya estoy aquí, siempre estoy aquí, contigo.

 

La oriental guardó silencio viendo como su amiga se desabotonaba la blusa y, tras soltarse el sujetador, tomaba a su pequeña en brazos y la aproximaba a uno de sus senos. Mei Ling no pudo evitar recordar que ella también había saboreado aquellos pechos. Aunque algo hizo que se avergonzase de inmediato solo con pensar en eso. A fin de cuentas su antigua amante era ahora la esposa de un hombre y madre de ese bebé.

-¿Has visto?- Sonrió la enfermera en tanto su niña succionaba con avidez.- La pobre siempre tiene hambre…

 

Y poco más se dijeron, al poco Maggie se disculpó, tenía que volver con la niña a casa para bañarla y acostarla. Mei Ling la despidió quedando muy inquieta. Aunque de camino a su apartamento pensó tratando de ser más optimista.

-Seguro que la fiesta que le vamos a organizar la animará y empezará a olvidarse de todas esas tonterías.

 

Y meditando sobre eso se alejó perdiéndose por el parque central…


	6. Tratados y celebraciones.

Pasaron unos días y todos prosiguieron con sus respectivas ocupaciones. Penélope estaba contenta, su trabajo y el de su equipo iba muy bien. Nature parecía tener incluso más facilidad que Bios para adquirir las propiedades típicas de un mundo capaz de albergar vida humana. Se notaba de un modo casi imperceptible pero continuo la subida del oxígeno en su atmósfera. La científica trabajaba en un experimento con gesto concentrado cuando Mei Ling se acercó. Lo cierto es que durante varios días no habían coincidido en el mismo turno. Era el día libre de Emma y solo estaban acompañadas por Sharon. Y aprovechando que la rubia se encontraba algo apartada, pendiente de otra prueba, la oriental le comentó a la doctora Winters.

-Cuando terminemos el turno, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría charlar contigo.

 

Penélope la miró con simpatía y convino en ello. Pero se extrañó al ver la expresión de su compañera. Parecía seria, incluso preocupada por algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber.-  
-Luego hablamos.- Repuso secamente Mei Ling en cuanto vio a Sharon aproximarse.-

 

Su jefa se encogió de hombros. Supuso que la oriental no deseaba sacar el tema en presencia de la otra chica. Así pues lo dejó estar. Por su parte Sharon, ajena a todo aquello, le preguntó.

-Doctora Winters, acorde con los datos del último test, la atmósfera del planeta ha ganado un dos por ciento de ozono a nivel estratosférico. Según este parámetro en apenas un par de años seríamos capaces de vivir perfectamente fuera de las cúpulas protectoras.  
-Es una noticia excelente.- Declaró Penélope con aprobación.- Si continuamos así, muy pronto este mundo será un paraíso.

 

Sharon sonrió animada a su vez y se marchó para proseguir con su trabajo. La verdad, estaba contenta de haber aceptado ese puesto. Echaba de menos a su familia pero sabía que podía contribuir a un maravilloso proyecto. Además, sus padres posiblemente vendrían a visitarla en breve.

-Seguro que les va a encantar, sobre todo cuando les lleve a la visita turística.- Pensó con orgullo.-

 

Y es que nada se dejaba a la improvisación. Ian Masters, el principal inversor en el proyecto a nivel privado, había obtenido permiso de las Naciones Unidas y la aquiescencia de las autoridades de Kinmoku para ofertar a muchos terrestres un paquete vacacional que incluía un viaje hasta Nature, y excursiones a las zonas más avanzadas del planeta en lo que a soporte vital se refería. Algunas partes de la atmósfera eran ya más densas en zonas próximas al ecuador y eso proporcionaba mayor porcentaje de oxígeno y protección frente a las radiaciones solares. El negocio estaba en marcha y aquel millonario evidentemente deseaba comenzar a recuperar su cuantiosísima inversión. A Sharon le parecía muy bien, y por otra parte era ese tipo quien le pagaba las facturas, de modo que, si a él le resultaba rentable todo eso, mucho mejor para todos los que de dependían de su chequera. De modo que, deseando que llegase el momento de reunirse con sus padres, la joven se encaminó hacia su parte del laboratorio, presta a proseguir con su trabajo. Mei Ling entre tanto se afanaba a su vez en sus tareas. Siempre dando esa impresión de pulcritud y eficiencia oriental. Sin embargo, no podía apartar de su mente la conversación que sostuviera con Maggie.

-En cuanto nos reunamos todos y recordemos los viejos tiempos seguro que se sentirá mejor.- Se decía a sí misma con insistencia.-

Al fin, tras un par de horas, terminó el turno. Sharon se quedó un rato más para cerrar todo en tanto Penélope y Mei Ling se despedían de ella y salían.

-¿Qué tal Tracer? Hace unos días que no le veo.- Preguntó la oriental a su jefa y amiga para ir comenzando la conversación.-  
-Está de misión, patrullando los alrededores de Nature. Ya sabes cómo son los militares, nunca se fían de nada, siempre alerta.- Comentó Penélope añadiendo de seguido.- Y por desgracia, muchas veces tienen razón.  
-Pero todo va bien entre vosotros, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Mei Ling.-  
-Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Estamos bien.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.- Ahora, con todos los preparativos de la terraformación ya sabes que hay mucho que hacer. Y no solo desde la perspectiva científica. También las autoridades civiles y militares están muy atareadas. Rick me dijo que los mandos están pendientes de recibir instrucciones desde la Tierra.   
-Espero que pueda venir a la fiesta.- Le recordó su contertulia.-  
-Sí, yo también. Debe de estar a punto de volver.- Conjeturó Penélope interesándose a su vez.-¿Estabas preocupada por eso?. Tranquila, - rio para señalar.- Con lo que le gustan las fiestas seguro que no faltará.  
-No, no era eso.- Le confesó Mei Ling mostrando más gravedad en su gesto ahora, para desvelarle a su compañera.- Algo serio le está pasando a Maggie. 

 

Penélope le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida e incluso inquietada. No tardó en replicar.

-Pero, la última vez que la vimos Rick y yo estaba perfectamente bien. ¿Sabes si ha tenido alguna recaída? ¿Es por su hija?  
-Físicamente está bien, sí.- Concedió su interlocutora.- No es eso lo que me preocupa…

 

Pasó a contarle brevemente el contenido de aquella conversación que sostuvo con su ex amante. La doctora Winters escuchó con suma atención en tanto ambas llegaban a la parada del deslizador. Al fin, expresó su opinión sobre eso.

-Coincido contigo. Podría ser una depresión postparto. Quizás le convendría ir a ver a un médico.  
-No sé. No me atreví ni tan siquiera a plantearla esa posibilidad. He pensado que, cuando nos juntemos todos y celebremos, eso la hará sentirse mejor.   
-Seguro que así será.- Convino animosamente Penélope añadiendo.- Por lo que me han comentado, se está preparando una fiesta a lo grande. En el local que Ginger y Clarisa quieren inauguran en el planeta. Rick pudo hablar con Kiros para preguntarle su parecer y él se mostró entusiasmado, agradeciendo el detalle. Eso me contó mi novio hará unos días.

 

Mei Ling escuchó con atención, eso al menos era buena señal. Entre tanto, el deslizador llegó y las dos lo abordaron. Dejaron ese tema tras confirmar que la fiesta se celebraría en un par de días. Después se despidieron dirigiéndose cada una a su casa. Entre tanto, en el local de Ginger, como siempre había mucha animación. El joven Martin parecía haberle tomado la medida a sus obligaciones y servía con presteza todos los pedidos. También contribuyó el retorno de Clarisa. Ahora eran dos para atender y se notaba. Su amiga además le contó todo tipo de chismes sobre la boda a la que habían asistido.

-Esa amiga de Scott es de verdad preciosa. -Le confesó, añadiendo entre divertida e incluso realmente aliviada. - Me alegro que esté tan lejos. Y sobre todo, casada con un hombre muy guapo.  
-No seas tonta, Scott solo tiene ojos para ti.- Aseguró Ginger a la que le hizo gracia aquello.-   
-Sí, me lo ha dicho unas cuantas veces.- Se rio Clarisa.- Sobre todo tras presentarme a su amiga.

 

La joven rubia recordó aquel momento. Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas de invitados y su pareja se había levantado yendo al encuentro de la agasajada. Desde luego su novio casi podría haber sido también el protagonista de aquel evento puesto que lucía un smoking muy elegante que le favorecía mucho. Clarisa misma llevaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba su rubia cabellera. Entonces contempló a esa exuberante mujer de largo y sedoso pelo moreno, con ese precioso vestido de novia. Realmente era muy hermosa. No obstante, fue precisamente la anfitriona quien pareció quedar más impresionada al verles. Sobre todo a Scott.

\- ¡Estas de pie! - Exclamó la novia con un semblante atónito y lleno de alegría -  
-Sí - Sonrió levemente el joven para explicar. - No quise contártelo por holo mensaje. Quería darte una sorpresa. Al fin diseñé un traje especial.  
\- ¡Lo conseguiste! - Sonrió una llorosa Sandy abrazándose a él remachando - Siempre supe que lo harías.

 

Y tras unos emotivos instantes en los que lloraron un poco los dos, el chico le dijo.

-Pero eso no es todo, quiero darte otra sorpresa. Ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien…

 

Su interlocutora, entre atónita y curiosa asintió. De lejos Clarisa les vio aproximarse. El muchacho la condujo hasta una mesa cercana. Cuando les vio llegar se levantó dedicándoles una atenta mirada con sus azules ojos mientras Scott la presentaba.

-Ésta es Clarisa. Nos conocimos en la SSP-2.  
-Hola, me alegro de volverla a ver.- Sonrió tímidamente la muchacha que ahora creyó reconocer a esa individua.-  
-Creo que te recuerdo. ¿Trabajabas con Ginger, verdad? – Inquirió la morena científica. –  
-Así es. – Admitió la interpelada que pasó a alabar a la novia.- Está usted guapísima.  
-No me llames de usted. - Sonrió Sandy - Si estás con mi amigo Scott puedes considerarte amiga mía.  
-Gracias, sí, estamos juntos.- Confirmó la sonrojada chica.- Y te agradezco que me hayas permitido asistir a tu boda.  
\- ¡Ojalá hubiera podido venir también Gin!- Suspiró Sandy.-  
-Tenía que quedarse con Dean y organizar muchas cosas en el planeta. Está preparando la apertura de un local allí.- Le informó ahora Scott.- Pero te envía muchos besos, y felicitaciones. Por cierto, la tarta que lleva tu nombre es el postre estrella del negocio. Quizás tengas que pedirle royalties.- Bromeó el chico.- La ayudaste a crear una receta inmejorable.  
-Lo hice con sumo gusto. - Afirmó la recién casada.- Y solo deseo que todos seáis muy felices en Nature. Me gustaría que pudierais contarme qué tal van allí las cosas.  
-No nos podemos quejar. Como sabes mejor que nadie, un planeta en proceso de terraformación es un reto.  
-Es cierto. Igual sucede aquí, en Bios. Pero merece la pena. Estamos creando el futuro, no solamente para nosotros, sino para quienes vendrán detrás.- Sentenció la morena científica añadiendo jovial.- Algún día me gustaría que mis hijos y los hijos de ellos, disfrutasen de este planeta. Como supongo que vosotros, si os animáis a tenerlos, querréis también en Nature.

 

Clarisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y su pareja pasó por idéntico trance. Al poco los tres se rieron.

-Por ahora, tenemos un negocio que levantar.- Pudo decir la propia Clarisa.-   
-Pero nunca se sabe lo que el destino nos deparará.- Remató Scott.-   
-Algo bueno tendrá que ser, lo merecéis.- Les dijo Sandy con una amplia sonrisa agregando con afecto en su voz dirigiéndose más a la propia Clarisa.- A Scott le conozco bien y sé cómo es y a ti, puedo sentir que también eres una buena persona.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo musitar algo vergonzosamente la aludida.- 

 

Y aprovechando que Scott saludaba al novio, que también se acercó, la radiante novia se aproximó a ella y le susurró con complicidad.

-Estoy segura de que Scott te quiere. Y es un muchacho realmente estupendo. ¡Ojalá que pronto os animéis a dar el paso!  
-Bueno, no sé. Es algo que debe de meditarse muy bien.- Repuso Clarisa sintiéndose algo avergonzada, aunque enseguida añadió con mejor talante.- Si alguna vez lo hiciéramos espero que vendréis tu marido y tú como invitados.  
-Por supuesto, cuenta con ello.- Afirmó su afable interlocutora.-

 

Entonces ese guapo chico que era ya el esposo de Sandy se aproximó. Con una planta imponente, alto y fornido. No tardó en presentarse con amabilidad. 

-Soy Coraíon Lassart, os agradezco que hayáis asistido. Sandy os tiene en mucha estima. Espero que lo estéis pasando bien.  
-Claro que sí. Eres muy amable.- Le agradeció Clarisa.-

 

Apenas si pudieron conversar más dado que los novios estaban muy solicitados y debían ir de mesa en mesa saludando a sus invitados. Así pues se despidieron y aquella escultural morena antes de alejarse, le insistió.

-Creo que no tardaréis. Y seréis muy felices…

 

Ahora Clarisa sonreía, en tanto su amiga y socia le comentaba.

-Sandy es una mujer estupenda. Al principio parece más seria de lo que realmente es. Le pasa como a Penélope, cuesta ganarse su confianza. Pero presiento que tú lo lograste nada más conocerla.  
-No creo que sea para tanto. Al menos a mí me pareció muy agradable de principio.- Dijo Clarisa.-  
-Siendo su boda y estando tan contenta es normal. No me interpretas mal.- Repuso Ginger.- Es muy buena persona. Recuerdo muy bien cuando estuve herida tras el ataque en la nave y me recuperaba. Vino a interesarse por mi estado y hasta nos pusimos a cocinar juntas. De ahí surgió la tarta que lleva su nombre.- Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquello.-

 

Tuvieron que dejar la conversación puesto que llegaban más clientes. Entre ellos el doctor Ginga y Susan. Tras ser saludados por Clarisa pidieron algo de tomar. La camarera enseguida se alejó a traérselo.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿El viaje fue bien?- Se interesó Giaal.-  
-Si. Esas tres son algo estiradas y no socializaron mucho, pero todo fue conforme a lo previsto.- Le contó su pareja.- 

 

Susan recordó que, tras escoltar a las Starlight y llegar a Nature, las guardianas de la princesa Kakyuu se despidieron con unas lacónicas gracias y partieron en un deslizador que las aguardaba hacia un rumbo desconocido. Así, tras ver como se alejaban, fue Elisa quien comentó.

-Vaya pues, ¡qué minas más levantadas de raja nos han resultado esas tres!

 

Tanto la teniente Hunter como las demás pilotos dedicaron a la chilena una mirada de estupor. Incluso Olivia, que hablaba español también como lengua materna, pareció igual de desconcertada que las demás.

-¡Híjole! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, manita?- Le inquirió en el mismo idioma a su compañera.-

 

Ahora sí que Susan y el resto no se enteraban de nada, al fin la teniente Hunter les pidió.

-¿Seríais tan amables de traducir, por favor?  
-Claro Señora.- Sonrió una divertida Elisa, para explicar ya en inglés.- Me refería a que son muy estiradas. Ni adiós nos dijeron. Además, no sé qué estarán haciendo aquí con tanto secretismo. Estoy más perdida que el teniente Bello.-Remachó casi de forma reflexiva.-   
-¿Qué quién?- Quiso saber su rusa compañera.-   
-Un oficial que hace más de cien años se perdió en mi país cuando trataba de sacarse su licencia de vuelo. Nunca se le encontró.- Repuso la interpelada añadiendo no sin sorna.- Pero éstas señoritingas parecen todavía más misteriosas que su desaparición.  
-Son altas representantes de Kinmoku, no debemos entrar a valorar temas como ese.- Replicó su interlocutora con aparente seriedad.-

 

Sus subordinadas asintieron rebajando aquel tono de humor, aunque enseguida fue Susan la que, sonriendo levemente y con tintes más desenfadados, admitió.

-Pero tenéis razón… ¡Vaya una panda de estiradas!

 

Eso provocó al fin las risas de todas. Una vez sofocadas se despidieron para gozar de un merecido descanso. De hecho, tras esa misión, Susan recibió con alegría la noticia de que un permiso de varios días les había sido concedido. Por ello podría quedar con su pareja más tiempo, el propio Giaal solicitó unos días libres a los que tenía derecho.

-Aunque no sé nada del mayor Jensen.- Le comentó ella a su novio.- La última vez que le vi fue precisamente tras retornar de ese planeta Kinmoku. Me parece que también tenía una misión.  
-¿Y no pudo decirte cual, verdad?- Supuso su interlocutor.-

 

La joven negó con la cabeza. La verdad, el mayor no había estado muy comunicativo últimamente. Quizás tuviera problemas en el ámbito personal, pero eso no era asunto suyo. Decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema y preguntó a Giaal.

-Entonces ¿es cierto que tus padres van a venir a vernos?  
-Eso me dijeron la última vez que pude hablar con ellos.- Declaró el muchacho para informar a su contertulia.- Querían visitar primero a mi hermana y a su novio.  
-Tengo ganas de volver a verles, me caen genial.- Afirmó Susan.-  
-A ellos también les gustas mucho.- Repuso su novio de modo cordial.-

 

Al fin Clarisa vino con los tés y las porciones de tarta que habían solicitado. La camarera, antes de dejarlas e irse a atender más mesas, les comentó.

-No olvidéis que la fiesta para Maggie y su hija será pasado mañana.  
-Descuida, no faltaremos.- Aseguró Giaal, agregando.- Ella también se reincorporará pronto al hospital. Al menos cuando la llamé para ver cómo estaba me expresó ese deseo.  
-¿No tiene más tiempo de baja por maternidad?- Inquirió una sorprendida Susan.-  
-Sí, lo tiene pero ha decidido que, pudiendo dejar a Gloria en una sala guardería que tenemos en el centro, ella podría ayudar a las personas mientras cuida de su hija. Al menos eso comentó cuando charlamos la última vez.- Contestó Giaal.-

 

El muchacho se mostró ahora con un gesto más serio de lo que sería normal tratándose de esa clase de conversación. Aguardó no obstante a que Clarisa se fuera, entonces le susurró a su novia.

-No sé. Algo raro le pasa. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió durante su embarazo. De hecho estuvo clínicamente muerta. No comprendo cómo fue posible que reviviese.  
-Puede que su cerebro todavía estuviera con vida y sintiera el estímulo de su hija.- Conjeturó Susan con poca seguridad.-   
-El cerebro puede sobrevivir muy poco sin oxígeno o, en el mejor de los casos, sufrir secuelas por su falta.- Objetó Giaal, afirmando, eso sí.- Aunque quizás no estuviera muerta del todo, pese a las lecturas de los aparatos de soporte vital. Pero no es eso lo que me inquieta. Verás, Penélope me llamó para comentarme que su compañera de trabajo, Mei Ling, había hablado con Maggie y que se preocupó mucho…la notó muy extraña, muy cambiada…no quiso darme detalles, dijo que ya lo veríamos por nosotros mismos.

 

Su contertulia escuchaba eso con gesto atónito, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y contestar.

-Bueno, Maggie ha sufrido mucho. Ha pasado por un terrible shock. Es normal que tenga algunas secuelas. Confió que, con el tiempo, todo vuelva a estar normal.  
-Por eso, entre otras cosas, hemos decidido montarle esta fiesta.- Le confesó Giaal.-   
-Es justo lo que le hace falta, a ella y a todos nosotros.- Convino Susan.- 

 

Su pareja asintió. Tras un rato se marcharon conversando sobre sus propios asuntos de familia. Los demás también anduvieron atendiendo a sus obligaciones. El embajador saiyajin había visto a su primo Doran, aprovechando que éste volvía de Nuevo Vegeta. Le recibió con alegría tras el correspondiente agasajo que le dieron las autoridades de Nature. Luego, todos se reunieron con las enviadas de la princesa Kakyuu y los jefes militares y civiles del planeta. El grupo se sentaba alrededor de una gran y sólida mesa de roble, rodeada por cómodos asientos forrados de tela roja. Tras unos murmullos entre los distintos asistentes al fin alguien se levantó haciéndose el silencio.

-Les doy las gracias a todos por asistir.- Declaró el gobernador Rollins, que se hacía cargo de la parcela civil.- Esperamos que de aquí surja una postura común para el problema más urgente que nos acucia.  
-Con el permiso del señor gobernador.- Intervino Kiros.- Mi primo, duque de Nuevo Vegeta y soberano consorte de la Luna, Doran Derail, acaba de retornar de nuestro mundo madre. Tiene algo importante que decir.  
-Gracias.- Terció el aludido tomando la palabra ante el interés general.- Verán, señoras y caballeros, pude hablar con los reyes de mi mundo y me advirtieron de la escalada de agresividad de los Arcoily.  
-Sí- convino la capitana Simmons, que se hallaba presente también.- Hemos enviado un par de escuadrillas para que patrullen el sector gamma ocho. Allí se ubican algunos asteroides con mucha riqueza en minerales sobre los que, acorde con nuestras informaciones, han puesto los ojos esos individuos.  
-Y que son propiedad del planeta Kinmoku, si me permite recordarlo.- Intervino Sailor Star Maker.-

 

Tanto ella como sus compañeras, lejos de mostrar sus llamativos uniformes, vestían camisas y pantalones largos. Daban casi la impresión de ser tres muchachos jóvenes pues sus espaldas se veían más anchas y sus tonos de voz sonaban graves. El resto de los presentes escucharon aquello con criterios encontrados. Star Healer y Star Fighter asintieron con aprobación. La capitana Simmons y el gobernador Rollins parecieron recibirlo con malestar y tanto Kiros como Doran, sencillamente no se sentían afectados por aquel comentario.

-Como usted puede recordar, parte del acuerdo con su mundo fue el permiso concedido por su princesa y el gobierno que ella representa para que nuestros mineros exploten algunos de esos asteroides.- Respondió Rollins.-  
-Por supuesto.- Afirmó Star Fighter.- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.  
-Pero la afirmación de mi colega sigue siendo correcta.- Añadió Star Healer, sentenciando.- Esa zona está en espacio de nuestro mundo. Por ello, nos preocupa sobremanera la posibilidad de que exista una amenaza de tal magnitud.  
-A todos nos debe preocupar eso.- Intervino Kiros.- Por ello tenemos que alcanzar una postura común. Los Arcoily son un pueblo peligroso. Nosotros los saiyajin no les tomamos a la ligera. Menos aún deberían hacerlo los humanos.  
-Así es.- Secundó su primo para agregar.- Hasta ahora eran unos simples sicarios de ese tal Gralas. Como mercenarios que solían ser, luchaban por el botín y la paga y se limitaban a recibir los despojos del tirano. Ahora ya no tienen a nadie a quién seguir y tras el vacío de poder que ese criminal dejó han decidido ser ellos mismos los que comiencen una política expansiva. Normalmente son un pueblo desorganizado, tienen muchos líderes que pugnan por la supremacía, pero ha llegado a oídos de mis reyes que uno de esos líderes, al parecer, ha logrado imponerse al resto.   
-Pues eso es lo peor que nos podría pasar, que esos tipos se unificasen actuando de modo coordinado.- Afirmó Maker.- 

 

Otro espeso silencio se hizo entre los miembros de esa reunión. Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Era pues imprescindible dejarse de discusiones vanas por pequeños detalles y sumar esfuerzos. Entonces fue Fighter quien intervino.

-Tal y como lo veo, mientras demos muestras de coherencia y cooperemos, los Arcoily se lo pensarán dos veces antes de atacarnos abiertamente. La clave está en mantenernos vigilantes.  
-Y a la mínima señal de peligro para uno de nuestros planetas, los demás acudirán rápidamente en su ayuda.- Remachó Simmons.-   
-Tenemos un problema. - Declaró Doran.- Y es la distancia. Estamos muy lejos los unos de los otros. Por lo menos, la Tierra y la Luna están a considerable distancia de aquí, incluso vía agujero de gusano.   
-Eso podría ser aprovechado por los Arcoily. – Indicó Kiros.- Al menos Bios no está lejos de aquí. Kinmoku tampoco y mi planeta asimismo está a una distancia fácilmente salvable. No nos resultaría demasiado difícil darnos mutuo apoyo.  
-Mi mundo y la Tierra pueden sostenerse y protegerse mutuamente. – Valoró Doran.- Durante años, mi esposa, la reina Neherenia, ha hecho muchos preparativos para reforzar nuestras defensas.   
-También la flota espacial terrestre se ha incrementado en los últimos años. – Añadió la capitana Simmons.- Ahora, gracias a la mediación de los soberanos, Serenity y Endimión, el planeta está unido. Al menos ante las amenazas que puedan provenir del exterior.  
-No obstante, en el interior siguen teniendo algunos problemas.- Comentó el gobernador de Nature.- Asuntos políticos, sociales y religiosos. Más con la aparición de los reyes y el descubrimiento oficial de que no están solos en el universo. Al parecer la vertiente espiritual y los asuntos de fe han experimentado un nuevo florecimiento.   
-Eso ya pertenece a sus temas de índole particular.- Aseveró Healer, sentenciando.- Mientras podamos contar con la ONU y el UNISON, respaldando a Serenity y Endimión, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse.

 

Fighter miró a su ahora compañero con una expresión entre apenada y resignada, pareció querer preguntarle algo a Doran, sin embargo guardó silencio. De este modo, fue el propio Rollins, quién, ejerciendo de anfitrión, tomó la palabra.

-Entonces ¿podemos proceder a la firma del tratado de mutua intervención en caso de ataque? 

 

El resto asintió. El mismo gobernador tomó unas carpetas de lomos forrados de cuero y las distribuyó por la mesa. Los presentes las ojearon para confirmar una serie de cláusulas que ya habían sido acordadas de antemano. Al fin, tomando lumi bolis, fueron firmándolas. Todas las Starlight lo hicieron en representación de su planeta. Doran firmó por la Luna. Kiros lo hizo por Nuevo Vegeta y entonces el propio Gobernador Rollins volvió a firmar como representante de la propia Tierra. 

-Muy bien, - afirmó el anfitrión levantándose de su silla.- Éste ha sido un día histórico. Hemos cerrado el acuerdo de defensa interplanetario más ambicioso que jamás se haya llevado a cabo hasta la fecha.  
-Con Nature como baluarte.- Aseveró Simmons, explicando aquello.- Somos los más próximos al enemigo. Seremos los primeros en interponernos en sus planes si deciden mostrar cualquier hostilidad.  
-Y podrán contar con nuestro apoyo inmediato.- Repuso Healer.-  
-Sí, lo mismo digo.- Convino Kiros.-

 

Doran asintió a su vez. Al fin se levantó la reunión y tras despedirse de sus interlocutores ambos primos pudieron charlar ya de sus familias, lejos del boato y del protocolo que tan poco les gustaba.

-¿Qué tal están tu mujer y tu hija?- Quiso saber Doran.-  
-Bien, por suerte. Maggie se recobró por entero y Gloria está sana y fuerte. Solo con estar cerca de ella noto su tremenda energía potencial. Pero lo pasé muy mal, llegué a tener mucho miedo.- Confesó a su contertulio con voz queda.-

 

Doran le observó con sorpresa, que un saiyajin de ese nivel admitiera eso significaba que la situación tuvo que ser muy grave. Su interlocutor percibió esa expresión y le hizo un breve resumen que, no obstante, bastó para dejar perplejo a su familiar.

-¡Por el gran rey Vegeta!- Pudo exclamar.- ¿Estás seguro de eso?...  
-Sé lo que vi, y más todavía lo que sentí.- Afirmó Kiros.- Y supe que ella estaba muerta. Lo que todavía no puedo comprender es como volvió a la vida. Salvo…  
-¿Salvo qué?- Quiso saber su primo con evidente curiosidad.-  
-Que fuera por nuestra hija.- Completó su contertulio al fin con tono turbado.- Que su amor por ella fuera tal que incluso le permitiera regresar del mundo de los muertos. O que Gloria la trajera de algún modo. Por eso, quiero estar a su lado y cuidarlas. A las dos.  
-Lo comprendo.- Asintió Doran, alegando.- Si a Neherenia le sucediera algo… no podría soportarlo. Ella es valiente e inteligente, nada tiene que envidiar a ninguna mujer saiyajin.  
-Por eso, voy a ayudar a nuestros amigos. Le estamos preparando una fiesta. Para pasado mañana. En la superficie de Nature. Hay una zona que está bajo las cúpulas. La primera ciudad del planeta, Sagan City. Será la capital y allí, una amiga tiene un local en el que va a inaugurar un negocio de cafetería. Voy a persuadir a mi mujer de ir a verlo, haciéndola creer que es para que dé su opinión sobre el lugar que está en obras. - Le confió a su primo para ofrecerle.- Estaría bien que asistieras.  
-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero parto mañana mismo para la Luna.- Repuso su interlocutor.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer allí, y hace mucho que no veo a mi esposa.  
-Lo comprendo muy bien.- Asintió Kiros que ya se despidió de su primo estrechándole la mano al modo saiyajin, casi agarrándose el brazo entero a la altura del codo, para remachar.- Y perdona mi estupidez, cuando me burlé de ti y del amor que sentías hacia la reina de la Luna.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Es algo que no puede entenderse hasta que se ha experimentado. Ahora también lo conoces.- Declaró Doran.-

 

Así se dijeron adiós esperando volver a verse lo antes posible. Kiros retornó a su hogar para compartir todo el tiempo que pudiera con su familia. Así, los dos días que faltaban pasaron sin mayor novedad. Tal y como le desveló a su primo, como parte de la sorpresa, el saiyajin debía llevar a Maggie y a su hija a la cafetería. Al volver del trabajo el embajador de Nuevo Vegeta llegó a casa encontrando a su esposa tumbada en el sofá. Había acostado a la pequeña y estaba leyendo algo en su tablet.

-Sí, esto tiene mucho sentido.- Musitaba Maggie.-  
-Hola cariño. ¿Qué estás leyendo?- Inquirió él.-  
-La Biblia.- Repuso jovialmente su esposa.- Dice cosas realmente ciertas y muy profundas.

 

Kiros no pareció comprender. Debía de ser uno de esos libros terrestres importantes. De modo que pasó de largo sobre aquello y le comentó a su mujer, tal y como tenía planeado.

-El otro día, Tracer me dijo que Ginger va a inaugurar el local que ha comprado en Nature.  
-¿Tan pronto?- Sonrió Maggie dejando por un momento la Tablet.- ¡Vaya! Pues sí que le está yendo bien.  
-El caso es que…verás.- Comenzó su esposo con tono pretendidamente dubitativo.- Quería que alguien le diera opinión. Todavía están finalizando las obras. Tracer no puede y le dijo a ella que quizás nosotros si tendríamos tiempo. Como tú estás de baja y yo ahora he terminado mis asuntos más urgentes…

 

Su interlocutora le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza, en tanto él agregaba con tono más decidido.

-¿Te gustaría que bajásemos con Gloria a Nature a verlo? A Ginger le haría mucha ilusión.  
-¿Con nuestra hija? No sé, no creo que sea buena idea, es muy pequeña todavía para viajar. Y menos a un planeta que no cuenta aún con una atmósfera adecuada.- Opuso su esposa.-  
-Ella es medio saiyajin, confía en mí, no tendrá ningún problema. Es una chica muy fuerte.- Sonrió él aproximándose a la cuna en la que la involuntaria protagonista de la conversación dormía, mientras su padre afirmaba.- Nuestra raza y los híbridos de la misma, somos capaces de tolerar condiciones muchísimo más difíciles. Además, iríamos a la parte protegida bajo cúpula. Cualquier humano corriente puede ir allí sin ningún inconveniente. 

 

Su mujer le escuchaba en silencio y con suma atención. Por un momento Kiros temió no ser capaz de convencerla aunque, al poco, ella sonrió asintiendo para decir.

-En ese caso no veo porqué no. Será el primer viaje de Gloria a un planeta. A su futuro hogar.  
-Y aprovecharemos también y podremos ver cómo van las obras del distrito en el que se alzará nuestra casa.- La animó Kiros.-

 

Aquello terminó por decantar a la joven a favor de aquella idea. Así pues solo restaba prepararse para ello. Al poco la cría despertó llorando, deseosa de desayunar. Eso concluyó la conversación. Las cosas siguieron tranquilas en esos dos días hasta que llegó el momento. Tras reunirse en la terminal de vuelos del asteroide, Mei Ling junto con Penélope y Tracer, que acababa de regresar de su misión, se dirigieron al local de Ginger y Clarisa tras tomar una nave lanzadera.

-Bueno, allá vamos.- Comentó Penélope que, en esta ocasión, era de largo la más dicharachera de los tres.-

 

Su novio asintió despacio ante el mutismo de Mei Ling. Cada uno iba pensando en sus propios asuntos. Tracer recordaba aquella patrulla que dirigió hacia el sector de las piedras, como lo llamaban él y sus compañeros. Lo cierto es que fueron dos escuadrillas completas, lo que no dejaba de ser un número de aviones más que apreciable, exagerado incluso, para una misión rutinaria. Por ello estuvo inquieto y alerta desde el primer momento.

-Muy bien.- Declaró dirigiéndose al resto de los pilotos.- El sector gamma ocho no es una zona extensa, pero tiene mucha concentración de asteroides de tamaños variados, los hay enormes como el Everest, de esos no tenemos que preocuparnos.  
-¿De cuáles entonces, señor?- Quiso saber un inexperto alférez.-  
-Precisamente de aquellos que sean lo bastante pequeños como para no poder ser detectados a tiempo y que pueden dañar nuestros cazas.- Le respondió el mayor Mullins quien también iba al mando de su propia escuadrilla.-  
-Así es.- Convino Rick.- Por eso, no se separen de la formación y procuren no aproximarse demasiado a la zona más densa.- Les indicó a los demás.-

 

La verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia llevar a varios alféreces recién salidos de la zona de instrucción de la SSP-2, pero el mando le ordenó que debía salir con todos los efectivos disponibles. Además de llevar armas. Cuando fue al despacho de su superior, el comandante Enset, éste le ratificó la orden.

-Así es, mayor. La capitana Simmons me ha ordenado que la escuadrilla Granate y la Azul salgan con todos sus efectivos.  
-Tenemos a muchos chicos aquí que solamente han volado en prácticas alrededor de nuestra nave, señor.- Opuso Tracer.-   
-Lo sé perfectamente y me gusta tan poco como a usted, mayor. Pero son las órdenes.- Replicó Enset con cara de circunstancias.-  
-Sí señor.- Asintió Rick.-

 

Se retiró con la venia de su superior y no tardó en disponerse para el despegue. Ahora, en tanto volaba en aproximación hacia la zona encomendada, solo podía pedir porque no hubiera ninguna novedad en ese sector. 

-Detectando asteroides, nos acercamos.- Informó el teniente Marcus.-  
-Dividámonos por escuadrillas.- Ordenó Rick.- La Granate al subsector uno, la Azul al dos.  
-Recibido.- Acordó Mullins.-

 

Eso de estar al mando tampoco le hacía sentir demasiado cómodo, tenía toda la responsabilidad. Y es que a veces ser el más antiguo no le entusiasmaba. Por un par de meses superaba a su amigo y compañero Tim. 

-Cuanto antes podamos volver, mucho mejor.- Pensaba.-

 

Su primera escuadrilla se ocupó de dar una pasada sin acercarse demasiado a los peligrosos montones de rocas que flotaban allí, aparentemente inertes. Sin embargo, orbitaban alrededor de la estrella que alumbraba Nature a una tremenda velocidad.

-No parece que haya nada fuera de lo normal.- Le comentó un teniente primero que era su segundo al mando en la escuadrilla Granate. -

 

No obstante las cosas no eran como aparentaban. Al poco tiempo llegó un aviso de la escuadrilla de Mullins.

-Hemos detectado muchos puntos móviles en el radar. No parecen ser asteroides, se mueven en formación.  
-Preparados para scramble.- Ordenó Tracer.-

 

Efectivamente, un grupo de al menos veinte aparatos que él pudo reconocer de inmediato, con forma entre ovalada y discoidal, se hicieron presentes. Algunos hasta disparando descargas de energía contra sus aviones. Por fortuna, no alcanzaron a ninguno.

-Escuadrilla Granate dos, modo varitech.- Ordenó el mayor Jensen llegando en apoyo de su compañero Mullins y sus pilotos.-

 

Al momento los cazas de esa escuadrilla se transformaron en robots que, equipados con sendos escudos de energía en sus brazos derechos, protegieron al resto, en tanto los demás aparatos devolvían el fuego al enemigo. En esta ocasión sí que pudieron destruirse dos ingenios del adversario. El resto, al aparecer también la escuadrilla Granate Uno, se dio a la fuga.

-¡Les hemos dado una lección! - Exclamó un entusiasmado alférez.-  
-Pues se terminó la clase por hoy.- Respondió más comedidamente Marcus.-   
-Y que lo diga, teniente.- Convino Rick dando la orden.- Volvemos a la base. Hay que informar.

 

Así lo hicieron, afortunadamente no hubo más contratiempos y tras aterrizar a salvo en la SSP-2, y presentar su informe, Tracer recibió permiso para tomarse unos días. Volvió a casa y fue en busca de su novia. Ésta le confirmó que el plan que habían trazado de sorprender a Maggie se había puesto en marcha. Ahora estaban llegando ya a su destino…

-Esto es mucho más agradable por lo menos.- Meditaba él.- Solo habrá que tener cuidado de no mancharse con el café y la tarta.

 

Mei Ling pensaba lo mismo. Aunque ella tuvo la ocasión de vivir unos días menos ajetreados. Eso sí, volvió a ver a esa tal Brenda. Se la encontró cuando una tarde, estando sola, había salido de tiendas.

-¡Hola!- Escuchó a sus espaldas cuando estaba contemplando un escaparate.-

 

Al girarse vio ante si a esa hermosa rubia de largas piernas resaltadas incluso más por esos zapatos de tacón rojos. Iba vestida con un bonito y sugerente modelo, bastante escotado. Desde luego la ropa le sentaba de maravilla, no en vano era modelo.

-Vaya, ¿qué tal?- Pudo responder Mei Ling casi con un susurro.-  
-Bien, salí a dar un paseo. -Le contó esa joven.-  
-¿Pudiste ver a las personas a quienes buscabas?- Se interesó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, al fin vi a esa teniente Hunter. Se sorprendió mucho cuando me miró. Era de suponer. Hasta se le escapó alguna lágrima. Por un instante creyó que yo era mi hermana Celia.- Suspiró con aire entristecido, aunque enseguida animó su tono para añadir.- Estaba claro que la apreciaba, igual que las otras. Eso me hace feliz. Y después estuve preguntando por un buen local para instalar una sucursal de la casa de modas en donde trabajo. La Deveraux.  
-Seguro que te habrás interesado por la parte nueva de la ciudad en construcción.- Comentó Mei Ling.- Allí hay muy buenos sitios. O eso tengo entendido.- Agregó con menos seguridad.-  
-Sí, creo que tengo localizado un lugar que está muy bien.- Declaró la interpelada.- Pero debo moverme rápido. Por lo que he podido averiguar, otros muchos negocios están interesados en ubicarse en Nature a la mayor brevedad.   
-Sí, la terraformación marcha muy bien.- Admitió Mei Ling.-  
\- Tú me dijiste que eras científica. ¿No es así?- Inquirió la rubia para preguntar con evidente interés. - ¿Crees que podremos vivir pronto en ese planeta?  
-Con la cúpula ya es posible. Sin embargo, fuera de ella, y con total seguridad, posiblemente sea cuestión de años aun.- Conjeturó la oriental.- Aunque con crema protectora y bien cubiertos de la radiación solar, quizás pueda hacerse en pocos meses.   
-Que interesante.- Declaró Brenda añadiendo casi para sí.- Entonces, aquí todavía falta mucho tiempo como para que se pongan en marcha las cosas.  
-Bueno.- Repuso Mei Ling.- Aunque solo venga a instalarse gente bajo la protección del domo, la población será importante. Y se están diseñado edificios para la parte de fuera que tendrán a su vez cristales especiales que filtren la radiación. También he oído que proyectan hacer túneles y paseos subterráneos.  
-Ojalá que sea enseguida. Este sitio está bien, pero no deseo quedarme indefinidamente aquí.- Le confesó su rubia interlocutora.-  
-Supongo que te gusta más la Tierra.- Comentó la oriental haciéndose cargo.-  
-Desde luego. Y para mí, además de vivir en mi mundo, es importante avanzar en mi carrera. No te ofendas, pero, perdida en un pedrusco en medio del espacio, no tengo muchas perspectivas.

 

Mei Ling la miró algo desconcertada, pero pudo añadir más animosamente.

-Bueno, si tu jefa te ha encomendado esta tarea será porque confía mucho en ti. Es como si estuvieras abriendo una nueva frontera.

 

Brenda pareció detenerse por unos instantes a sopesar aquellas palabras. Al parecer no lo habría visto de ese modo. Al fin asintió despacio, replicando con tinte reflexivo.

-Sí, eso debe ser. – Y al poco agregó con un tono más animado, e incluso cordial.- ¿No te apetece entrar a probarte alguno?  
-¿Alguno?- Repitió su interlocutora que al principio no pareció comprender.- ¡Ah, sí!- Sonrió levemente.-  
-Soy modelo profesional y mi jefa es la mejor diseñadora de la Tierra y de cualquier otro planeta conocido. Podré aconsejarte bien si quieres comprarte un vestido.- Aseguró Brenda.-

 

La verdad, Mei Ling no tenía intención de eso. Sencillamente se detuvo a mirar los escaparates pensando mientras tanto en su futuro. El recuerdo de sus padres por un lado, su trabajo por otro, y para rematar, la preocupación que tenía por Maggie, habían estado más presentes en su cabeza que nada relacionado con el atuendo. Pero ya que esa chica tan guapa se lo proponía… En fin. Le ardían las mejillas solo con recordar lo que su ex novia le confesara, relativo a lo que había llegado a hacer en los probadores con algunas de sus clientas. Sin embargo, al pensar en Maggie, esa excitación se apagó. Una vez más acudió a su mente la última conversación que mantuvo con ella. Era otra mujer totalmente distinta.

-¿Entonces vamos?- Le ofreció Brenda.-   
-Claro.- Convino de inmediato la oriental, saliendo de esos pensamientos.- 

Entraron en ese comercio y la modelo pasó a saludar a la dependienta. Una chica no muy alta y de pelo castaño rizado que no debería de tener más de veinte años.

-Veníamos a ver unos vestidos.  
-Claro señorita. ¿Cuál le gustaría?- Quiso saber con tono amable.-  
-¡No, no para mí!- Rechazó Brenda como si aquella mera idea le resultase un disparate.- Para mi amiga.  
-¡Oh, claro! Disculpe.- Se apresuró a responder esa muchacha.- Por favor acompáñeme a verlos.- Le indicó a Mei Ling.-

 

Lo cierto es que la oriental se sintió algo cohibida. Esa forma de responder de su acompañante no le pareció muy adecuada. De hecho, la observó cuando la solícita dependienta las dirigió hacia un larga fila de perchas donde reposaban colgados algunos vestidos y Brenda parecía mirar despectivamente la mayor parte de la ropa que allí se exponía. Su impresión se confirmó, cuando la modelo preguntó a la chica que las atendía.

-¿No tienen nada de la firma Deveraux?  
-No, no señorita. Trabajamos Goldpier y Sutchy...- Repuso la interpelada.-

 

La modelo no respondió, pero el gesto de su cara lo decía todo. Tanto que, a los pocos segundos, le comentó a la atónita Mei Ling.

-¿Sabes qué?... ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? A esa cafetería que me mostraste la otra vez.

 

Mirando con apuro a la dependienta, y luego a su acompañante, la aludida no supo que responder. Por un lado aquello era un desaire hacia esa pobre chica que las estaba atendiendo, aunque de otro, no quería que Brenda se marchase o se molestase con ella. Y tampoco había estado muy interesada en probarse nada en realidad. Entonces, dio con una solución de compromiso.

-¿Complementos no tendrá, verdad?- Un pañuelo, ya sabe, un foulard…  
-Sí, tenemos de eso.- Asintió la muchacha que también parecía estar algo cohibida.-  
-Me he acordado que vamos a darle una fiesta a una amiga, y que no le he comprado nada.- Aseveró Mei Ling forzando una sonrisa para exclamar apurada.- ¡Es que soy muy despistada!

 

Brenda asintió. Al menos pudieron dar un vistazo a algunos elegantes pañuelos de señora y la oriental eligió y compró uno. La aliviada vendedora lo envolvió para regalo. Así, tras despedirse de esa muchacha, las dos pasearon en dirección a la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa.

-No me interpretes mal.- Comentó descuidadamente Brenda, alegando.- Pero esas marcas son de la competencia, Sobre todo Goldpier. Mi jefa no le soporta. No me gustaría nada que alguien me viera en una tienda que vende sus productos y se lo contara. Para ella, odiar a ese miserable es como una religión.  
-Claro.- Asintió Mei Ling esbozando una sonrisa de compromiso.- No deseo causarte problemas.

 

Anduvieron un poco más y tomaron asiento al llegar al local. En esta ocasión la modelo solo pidió un té. Dijo no tener muchas ganas de comer. Mei Ling la acompañó con otro y no deseando dar la impresión de ser una glotona, se contentó con un par de pastas de cortesía. Las atendió Martin, ese chaval tan agradable, que había estado colado por Maggie. Aunque ahora el chico se quedó mirando con admiración a Brenda. Tras traerles los tés se alejó y la muchacha comentó entre realmente aburrida e incluso resignada.

-Todos los críos de esta nave se me quedan mirando como idiotas.  
-Eres una mujer muy guapa y con un cuerpo envidiable.- Pudo confesarle Mei Ling, alegre en parte por tener esa oportunidad de expresar abiertamente lo que pensaba sin comprometerse, más al agregar con despreocupación. - Es normal que un chico joven como él te mire.  
-Gracias, pero eso ya lo sé desde siempre y lejos de alegrarme muchas veces me molesta.- Declaró su interlocutora.- La mayor parte de los tíos me ven como un objeto sexual. Y muchas mujeres también, no te creas. Siempre hay degeneradas.- Subrayó con evidente disgusto dejando helada a su contertulia. Más cuando añadió.- No creas que no te envidio. Eres una mujer normal, guapa incluso, y nadie te mira así.  
-Gracias.- Pudo replicar la oriental no sin cierta ironía, al sentenciar.- Debe de ser una carga muy dura para ti.  
-No te puedes ni imaginar.- Suspiró su contertulia dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, para afirmar.- El mundo en el que me muevo es casi todo apariencia. Sin embargo, también hay mucho trabajo y sacrificio, es muy duro. Pero un profano eso no lo ve. Solo nos contempla luciendo modelitos y estando siempre perfectas y sonrientes…

 

Y en tanto más la oía Mei Ling más se hastiaba. Desde luego, una cosa era verla y otra escucharla. Tuvo que admitirlo. Como mujer era un bombón, pero más allá de eso percibía un toque de egoísmo y superficialidad cada vez más evidente en su contertulia. Al parecer Brenda tenía un concepto muy bueno de sí misma y casi parecía pensar que estaba sufriendo una especie de penitencia por tener que estar en la SSP-2. Al fin, tras un rato más de conversación intrascendente, se despidieron. 

-No era para nada como yo pensaba.- Se decía la oriental ahora, en tanto miraba ese paquete que envolvía su regalo para Maggie y que cuidadosamente llevaba en las manos.- 

 

Entre tanto, la familia de la homenajeada en ciernes estaba lista para partir. Tras haber salido de casa y de camino hacia el astro puerto de la nave conversaban. Maggie le contaba a su marido que estaba deseosa de retornar a su trabajo.

-¿No será demasiado pronto?- Inquirió él, con algo de inquietud.-  
-No, estoy perfectamente y con muchas ganas de volver.- Le aseguró la joven.-  
-En tal caso, si es lo que tú quieres, me parece muy bien.- Afirmó Kiros. -  
-Gracias, significa mucho para mí que me apoyes.- Comentó ella empujando el cochecito de su bebé.-  
-Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?- Repuso su esposo de modo natural.-  
-No quiero que pienses que no voy a cuidar bien de nuestra hija.- Musitó Maggie con cierto reparo.-

 

Su esposo le dedicó una mirada de estupor, apresurándose a replicar

-¿Por qué habría de pensar eso? Eres una magnífica madre.

 

Aunque para mayor asombro del saiyajin, su mujer le respondió, recitando de memoria.

-La Biblia dice. El ser una madre, es un papel muy importante que el Señor elige otorgar a muchas mujeres. Se dice que las madres deben amar a sus hijos. En Tito 2:4-5 leemos, “… que enseñen a las mujeres jóvenes a amar a sus maridos y a sus hijos, a ser prudentes, castas, cuidadosas de su casa, buenas, sujetas a sus maridos, para que la palabra de Dios no sea blasfemada.” En Isaías 49:15a la Biblia dice, “¿Se olvidará la mujer de lo que dio a luz, para dejar de compadecerse del hijo de su vientre?” ¿Cuándo comienza la maternidad?...

 

Y es que Maggie recordó esa conversación que mantuviera con el reverendo Waters. Aquel religioso que conoció vía web. En su Tablet, que mostró orgullosa a su perplejo esposo, podía leerse.

Los hijos son un regalo del Señor (Salmo 127:3-5). En Tito 2:4, aparece la palabra griega “phileoteknos”. Esta palabra representa una clase especial de “amor materno.” La idea que se desprende de esta palabra es la de “preferir” a nuestros hijos, “cuidar” de ellos, “alimentarlos”, “abrazarlos con amor”, “cubrir sus necesidades”, “entablar una tierna relación” a cada uno como si fuera el único salido de la mano de Dios. Se nos manda en la Escritura el ver el “amor materno” como nuestra responsabilidad. En la Palabra de Dios se les ordena tanto a las madres como a los padres, llevar a cabo varias cosas en la vida de sus hijos:

Estando disponibles – mañana, tarde y noche (Deuteronomio 6:6-7)

Involucrándose - interactuando, acordando, pensando y procesando la vida juntos (Efesios 6:4)

Enseñándoles – con las Escrituras, el punto de vista bíblico del mundo (Salmo 78:5-6, Deuteronomio 4:10; Efesios 6:4)  
Entrenándoles – ayudando al niño a desarrollar sus habilidades y descubrir su potencial (Proverbios 22:6)  
Disciplinándoles – Enseñándoles en el temor de Dios, señalándoles sus límites en forma consistente, amorosa y firme (Efesios 6:4; Hebreos 12:5-11, Proverbios 13:24, 19:18, 22:15, 23:13-14; 29:15-17)  
Nutriéndoles – Proveyendo un ambiente de constante soporte verbal, libertad de fallar, aceptación, afecto y amor incondicional (Tito 2:4; 2 Timoteo 1:7; Efesios 4:29-32, 5:1-2; Gálatas 5:22; 1 Pedro 3:8-9)  
Moldeándolos con integridad – Viviendo lo que enseñes, siendo un modelo mediante el cual un niño pueda aprender, “captando” la esencia de una vida piadosa (Deuteronomio 4:9, 15, 23; Proverbios 10:9, 11:3; Salmo 37:18, 37).

 

La Biblia nunca ordena que todas las mujeres deban ser madres. Sin embargo, dice que aquellas que son bendecidas para ser madres, deben tomar seriamente esa responsabilidad. Las madres deben tener un único y crucialmente importante papel en la vida de sus hijos. La maternidad no es un trabajo o tarea desagradable. Al igual que una madre lleva a su bebé durante el embarazo, y alimenta y cuida de niño durante su infancia, así también las madres juegan un constante papel en las vidas de sus niños, adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, y aun cuando llegan a la edad madura. Mientras que el papel de la maternidad debe cambiar y desarrollarse, el amor, el cuidado, la educación y el ánimo que da una madre, nunca debe terminar.

-El reverendo fue muy amable cuando le pedí consejo sobre mi situación. Me remitió muchas de estas citas para que hallara consuelo e inspiración en ellas.- Le explicó la joven a su atónito marido.-  
-Bueno, si eso te ha venido bien. Yo… pues no tengo nada que oponer.- Fue capaz de decir el desconcertado Kiros.-

 

Realmente su esposa parecía estar ahora muy serena, entregada en cuerpo y alma a la hija de ambos y realmente cariñosa y atenta con él. Sin embargo, el chico echaba en falta ese carácter suyo tan indomable a veces. Por eso mismo, se reforzó en él el deseo de sorprenderla con esa fiesta.

-Se lo merece, tiene que ver hasta qué punto la queremos.- Pensaba el saiyajin.- Que esté segura de lo mucho que significa para todos, especialmente para mí.

 

Y entre estas disquisiciones llegaron al fin a Nature. Al desembarcar lo hicieron directamente a un vehículo especialmente protegido de las inclemencias externas y se encaminaron hacia la cúpula que protegía esa primera fase de la ciudad en construcción. Tras sacarla de su cochecito, Maggie acunaba en brazos a su pequeña en tanto miraba con asombro aquella enorme estructura.

-Las obras han progresado mucho.- Valoró.- No creí que llevasen construido tanto.  
-Pues esto no es nada. Con la ayuda de los varitech y las inversiones que se están realizando, los trabajos aún se acelerarán más.- Le comentó él, añadiendo con tono divertido.- Eso me han dicho por conducto diplomático. Así que no lo cuentes, ¿eh?

 

Al menos logró que su mujer se riera para convenir con él.

-¡Estará tan seguro como si fuera secreto de confesión!

 

Su marido asintió sin saber a ciencia cierta que quería decir eso, aunque no le dio más importancia. Ahora bajaron ya del vehículo que les había transportado. Ya en una amplia avenida, Maggie depositó a su hija en el cochecito que habían traído consigo y la familia recorrió los metros que les separaban de aquel local.

-Aquí es.- Le indicó Kiros a su esposa, tan pronto vio el lugar.-

 

Maggie se fijó en esa fachada tapada aún por telas y lonas. Luego dedicó su atención a unos amplios ventanales cubiertos, eso sí, con gruesos cortinajes. Nada podía verse del interior. 

-Creo que puedes abrir la puerta. Ginger me dijo que estaba sin cerradura. Los obreros tienen que entrar y salir de continuo.- Le explicó Kiros, haciéndose cargo del cochecito del bebé.-

 

Su mujer así lo hizo, tomó un picaporte que giró. Al principio no se veía nada, todo estaba a oscuras. De pronto, unas luces se encendieron y para su sorpresa se encontró con todos sus amigos allí, que la recibieron con la exclamación de.

-¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron todos al unísono.-

 

Ahora la estupefacta y azorada chica pudo ver que ese local estaba totalmente lleno de personas y que lejos de seguir a medio reformar ya había sido terminado. Era grande, luminoso (una vez que Ginger y Clarisa, ayudadas por Scott y Tracer, descorrieron esos gruesos cortinajes) y decorado con muy buen estilo, entre tradicional y alegre. Con mesitas de madera, sillas cómodas de plástico y lamparitas realmente monas. Además, la enfermera pudo leer un gran rótulo, colocado en una pared frente a la entrada que rezaba. “Bienvenidas Maggie y Gloria”. Aquello la hizo sonreír y, llevándose las manos a la boca, incluso emocionarse.

-Pero… pero… Esto, ¿es por mí…y por mi hija?  
-Claro, ¿por quienes iba a ser sino?- Replicó una sonriente Ginger.-  
-Estamos muy contentos de teneros aquí, a las dos. Madre e hija.- Añadió Penélope con tono jovial.-   
-Eso, pero no vuelvas a darnos otro susto como ese.- Afirmó Tracer con fingida seriedad, que pronto disipó al sonreír.- O te haremos invitarnos a todos a unas rondas.

 

La homenajeada solo pudo dejar caer algunas lágrimas. Pronto su esposo estuvo a su lado pasándole un brazo tras los hombros.

-No sé qué decir.- Musitó la emocionada enfermera.- Muchísimas gracias a todos. Dios me ha bendecido con unos amigos maravillosos.

 

Y si bien esas palabras sorprendieron a algunos, en especial a Penélope y a Mei Ling, que confirmaban esa preocupación por aquel cambio en su amiga, el resto no le concedió mayor importancia, achacándolas a ese momento tan especial.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar la fiesta.- Propuso Clarisa.-

 

Su novio Scott, a su lado, asintió a la muchacha y se dirigió entonces al saiyajin para comentarle.

-Todo listo. Tal y como nos pediste.  
-Gracias amigos.- Sonrió éste que se adelantó ante la sorprendida mirada de su esposa.- De veras, no sabéis cuánto significa esto para mí y para mi familia. Pero os daré una muestra ahora mismo.

 

Con toda la concurrencia muy pendiente de ellos, Kiros subió a la tarima donde solía estar el karaoke en el local de la nave, aunque aquí era un grupo de músicos los que aguardaban para comenzar. El saiyajin les saludó y declaró tras tomar un micrófono que estos le ofrecieron.

-Quiero dedicarles esta canción a mi esposa y a mi hija. Porque ellas valen más que el oro para mí.

 

Y tras unos rápidos aplausos y el comienzo de la música, que ascendía con trepidante ritmo, el joven comenzó a cantar…

 

Gracias por volver a casa  
Siento que las sillas estén tan desgastadas  
Las dejé aquí, podría haberlo jurado

Estos son mis días de juventud  
Poco a poco siendo devorados  
Solo otro juego para hoy

Pero estoy orgulloso de ti  
Estoy orgulloso de ti  
No queda nada que me haga sentir tan pequeño  
La suerte me ha permitido mantenerme alto

Oro, oro,  
Siempre cree en tu alma  
Tienes el poder de saber  
Que eres indestructible

 

Maggie escuchaba encantada y muy emocionada. Además, su marido le estaba dando un claro mensaje con esa letra. Quizás no lo hubiera pretendido así, pero, aparte de constatar su amor por ella y por Gloria, le hablaba de su alma y de lo importante que ésta era….

-Sí.- Pensaba la muchacha.- Es tal como el reverendo me dijo. El Señor nos da claves de muchas formas distintas. Quien tenga oídos para oír, que oiga.

 

Y ajeno a esas reflexiones, Kiros continuaba desgranando aquel tema con su grave y potente voz, para deleite de todos…

Siempre cree que eres  
Oro, oro  
Me alegro que estés obligada a regresar

Hay algo que podría haber aprendido  
Que eres indestructible  
Cree siempre en ello

Después de que la prisa se ha ido  
Espero que encuentres un poco más de tiempo  
Recuerda que fuimos socios en el crimen

Hace solo dos años  
El hombre con el traje y la cara  
Sabías que estaba allí en el caso

Ahora él está enamorado de ti, enamorado de ti  
Y el amor es como el alto muro de una prisión  
Pero tú podrías dejarme permanecer tan alto

Y el amor es como el alto muro de una prisión  
Pero tú podrías dejarme permanecer tan alto

Oro, oro,  
Siempre cree en tu alma  
Tienes el poder de saber  
Que eres indestructible

Siempre cree que eres  
Oro, oro  
Me alegro que estés obligada a regresar

Hay algo que podría haber aprendido  
Que eres indestructible  
Cree siempre en ello

Y el amor es como el alto muro de una prisión  
Pero tú podrías dejarme permanecer tan alto

Oro, oro,  
Siempre cree en tu alma  
Tienes el poder de saber  
Que eres indestructible

Oro, oro  
Me alegro que estés obligada a regresar

Hay algo que podría haber aprendido  
Que eres indestructible  
Cree siempre en ello…

 

(Gold, Spandau Ballet, crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar obtuvo una gran ovación y, tras recibir asimismo las felicitaciones de todos, Ginger se acercó a la mesa que ocupó la familia del saiyajin con una gran tarta Sandy, que lucía una vela en ella.

-Anda Maggie, sóplala.- Le pidió la propietaria con gesto risueño, ante las afectuosas miradas de los demás.-  
-¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué? Si no es mi cumpleaños.- Objetó la atónita aludida.-   
-Es el aniversario del día de tu regreso.- Le contó Kiros.- Por eso planificamos la fiesta hoy. Gloria cumple un mes de vida y también hace treinta días que tú retornaste al mundo de los vivos.

 

Su esposa asintió despacio. Así era. Sonriendo emocionada besó a su marido en una mejilla y sopló apagando enseguida esa solitaria vela. Nada más hacerlo, los aplausos de todos la envolvieron.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad. Soy muy feliz por tener tantos y tan buenos amigos, un esposo tan atento y una hija tan maravillosa. La vida se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Más de lo que realmente merezco.- Remachó casi a punto de llorar.-  
-La vida te ha recompensado por ser tan buena persona.- Declaró Penélope.-  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Mei Ling.-   
-Has hecho mucho por ayudar a otros.- Aseveró Scott.-   
-Así es. Y hay bastante gente que realmente te debe mucho. - Añadió Giaal.-  
-Y deseo hacer mucho más.- Convino ella con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-Mi mujer va a volver al trabajo enseguida. Ese es su mayor deseo.- Comentó Kiros.- Echa de menos el hospital y a sus pacientes.

 

No obstante Maggie le dejó atónito y logró asimismo sorprender a sus amigos cuando movió la cabeza para rebatir.

-Lo he pensado mejor. Todavía creo que no es el momento adecuado. Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hija. Además, estoy leyendo mucho la Biblia y me conforta de una manera que no había llegado a imaginar. Deseo extender la palabra de Dios a más personas…para que puedan beneficiarse de ello también.  
-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.- Pudo decir una perpleja Susan.-  
-Sí, amiga mía.- Afirmó Maggie, quien de paso recordó.- Y está pendiente el viaje a Nuevo Vegeta. Tengo mucho interés en conocer a mi familia de allá.  
-Claro, en cuanto quieras partiremos.- Declaró su esposo, contento de oír aquello para agregar.- También tienen deseos de conoceros, a ti y a Gloria Elua.

 

Mei Ling miró entonces a la atónita Penélope y tras apartarse un poco del grupo, le susurró con preocupación.

-Ya te lo dije.

Aunque su compañera se limitó a encogerse de hombros para declarar tratando de restarle importancia.

-Mujer, no me parece tan grave. Su vida ha cambiado mucho, tiene otras prioridades, su hija…  
-No me refiero a eso.- La cortó la oriental.- Está, no sé... Como abducida...- Fue capaz de describir con visible desconcierto.-  
-Dale tiempo. Ha pasado por una experiencia muy traumática.- Le pidió la doctora Winters quien añadió con despreocupación.- Seguro que en unos meses volverá a ser la de siempre.

 

Su contertulia asintió despacio aunque no estaba nada convencida de eso. Ella conocía bien a Maggie. Al menos a esa mujer que había sido su pareja. Fue por poco tiempo pero llegaron a tener mucha intimidad. Y no solo en lo que al sexo se refería. Paradójicamente fue Mei Ling la que siempre se mostró más hermética. Para bien o para mal su cultura y educación eran en gran parte así. Sin embargo, recordaba bien las cosas que la enfermera le contaba. Una vez, tras consumar uno de esos ardientes encuentros amorosos entre ambas, las dos descansaban en la cama. Maggie apoyaba su cabeza en el vientre de la oriental y le susurraba.

-Me gustaría que no se terminase nunca.  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Esto.- Sonrió su amante.- Tú, yo, aquí juntas.  
-Me temo que todo tiene su final.- Se sonrió a su vez la oriental.-  
-Siempre tan filosófica. ¿Es que los de tu cultura sois siempre así?- Se rio la enfermera.-  
-No todos y el resto no siempre. Somos personas como cualquiera.- Aseveró Mei Ling agregando incluso divertida.- Yo soy demasiado “occidental” para los usos de mis padres, por ejemplo.  
-Perdona, debe de ser un cliché, pero en todas las películas los orientales tienen fama de ser sabios y hablar poco…  
-Sí, y de saber artes marciales.- Añadió su interlocutora, no sin humor.- O sino de ser estupendos masajistas.  
-¿Y tú sabes de algo de eso?- Sonrió Maggie elevándose hasta la altura de los ojos de su pareja.- Al menos de lo segundo sé que sí.  
-Para que te veo venir. ¡No pienso darte un masaje! - Rio la interpelada.-  
-Anda.- Musitó la enfermera con tono entre meloso, infantil y suplicante.- Me apetecería mucho que me dieras uno.  
-¡No tienes tú cara!- Sonrió benevolentemente Mei Ling.-

 

Por supuesto que, ante los insistentes ruegos de su novia, accedió. Le dio uno de esos masajes que ella sabía practicar. Maggie gimió nuevamente de placer y, suspirando largamente, añadió.

-No sé qué me gusta más, esto o cuando estamos haciendo el amor.  
-Seguro que esto, perezosa. ¡Aquí no tienes que hacer nada más que dejarte tocar! - Se rio su pareja.-

 

Eso hizo reír a su novia también. Las dos lo hicieron de hecho durante un buen rato. Saliendo de aquellos recuerdos Mei Ling la observaba ahora desde la distancia, con ese vestido tan recatado y esa mirada casi ausente. Su expresión y su forma de comportarse desde luego nada tenían que ver con las que ella conoció.

-Creo que es cierto que algo terrible te sucedió. Y que la mujer que amé ya no está aquí.- Meditó no sin una buena dosis de pesar, sentenciando para sí.- En su lugar otra nueva nació aquel día.

 

Ajena a las reflexiones de su expareja Maggie se centraba ahora en su hija. La pequeña Gloria estaba despierta y agitaba sus bracitos. Sin dudar la tomó en brazos. La cría comenzó a llorar lo que llamó la atención de Martin que andaba cerca.

-¡Qué buenos pulmones tiene!- Comentó el chico.-  
-Sí, es una niña muy fuerte.- Sonrió su orgullosa madre en tanto la mecía.-

 

Aunque pronto la causa de ese llanto estuvo clara. Maggie se disculpó levantándose con la pequeña y diciendo.

-Tengo que cambiarla.  
-Ven conmigo a la trastienda.- Le ofreció Martin alegando.- Hay mucho jaleo aquí.

 

La mujer asintió, levantándose con la niña en brazos. Kiros estaba charlando en ese instante con Tracer y Giaal. No queriendo molestarle acompañó al chico. Una vez en la trastienda, pudo poner a la pequeña Gloria sobre una mesita y cambiarla el pañal.

-¡Vaya! – Se sonrió.- Se ha hecho mucho la pobre.  
-Aquí tienes una pila.- Le indicó Martin.-  
\- Ahora que dices eso. Pronto tendremos que bautizarla oficialmente.- Afirmó su interlocutora remachando.- Así será parte de la familia de Dios.

 

El muchacho asintió sin conceder a eso demasiada trascendencia. Su familia era también creyente y lo entendió como algo normal. Entre tanto abrió un grifo que había sobre aquel fregadero y la madre pudo lavarse un poco tras limpiar a su hija con toallitas de bebé. Tras ponerla pañales nuevos la cría hizo algún que otro gorgorito mirando a su mamá con esos grandes ojos violetas oscuros muy abiertos.

-Es una monada.- Afirmó el joven, sonriente también.-

 

La pequeña hizo una leve mueca cuando el chico se aproximó, semejaba una pequeña sonrisita.

\- ¡Parece que le gustas de veras! - Rio Maggie al ver aquello.-  
-Bueno, es demasiado joven para mí.- Comentó el divertido aludido.-   
-No suele sonreírle así a cualquiera.- Declaró su interlocutora que afirmó convencida.- Estoy segura que mi hija tiene una especie de don, sabe ver en el corazón de las personas. Y ve que eres bueno.

 

Martin se ruborizó ligeramente. Su contertulia al percatarse añadió con tono afable e incluso cariñoso.

-Eres un gran chico. Solo aguarda, la muchacha adecuada no ha llegado todavía. Pero sé que lo hará.  
-Quizás la adecuada hubieras sido tú.- Se atrevió a confesar tímidamente aunque enseguida agregó al ver el gesto de su interlocutora.- Eso es lo que creía antes, pero luego vi que no.   
-Soy demasiado mayor para ti, y Dios no lo quiso así.- Aseveró Maggie.-

 

Ahora fue Martin el que la miró con extrañeza para decir no sin prevención.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? Solo si te parece bien, no quiero ofenderte ni que te molestes. Si no quieres contestar lo entenderé.  
-Bueno, dime de qué se trata y ya veremos.- Contestó cautamente la aludida.-

 

Y tras unos instantes de silencio en los que el chico daba la impresión de meditar sobre cómo decirlo, finalmente inquirió.

-¿Cómo has cambiado tanto?... quiero decir…  
-Sí, comprendo que me hagas esa pregunta.- Le cortó la enfermera creyendo saber a dónde iba encaminado el muchacho.- Pero verás, cuando te dije que era lesbiana, lo era. Al menos eso pensaba. Siempre lo fui…no fue ningún pretexto fácil para darte una negativa.

 

Aunque en esta ocasión fue el turno de Martin de interrumpir aquello y mover la cabeza para convenir.

-No, eso lo sé. Me refería a otra cosa…  
-Dime.- Le pidió una ahora intrigada Maggie.-  
-Es, ese cambio que has tenido. No sé…Ahora eres muy creyente.- Pudo decir el muchacho tratando de sonar políticamente correcto.-

 

Aunque su contertulia no se lo tomó a mal, al contrario, tras envolver a su hija en la mantita de bebé que llevaba le miró animosa y contestó cordial.

-Verás, es comprensible. ¿Cómo has cambiado tanto?- Se preguntó a sí misma para responder ahora con un tono más reflexivo e incluso consternado.- Realmente sucedió durante el parto de Gloria. Lo pasé muy mal. Llegue a morir, Martin.- Le contó ante la expresión anonadada del chico.- Y estuve en el Infierno. Y no me refiero a una licencia poética ni a una metáfora. Quiero decir el Infierno de verdad….

 

Y tras unos minutos en los que relató aquella tremenda historia el gesto del chico pasó de la estupefacción al horror, incluso a la compasión cuando su interlocutora le relató también su historia con aquella maestra que fuera su primer amor. Aunque, tras concluir, Maggie le dijo con tono de nuevo afable y feliz.

-No, no debes tener miedo. Al contrario. Al principio pensé lo mismo que tú. ¡Qué horror! Estar destinada a eso. Ahora creo que Dios quiso que viera lo que iba a ser de mí de seguir viviendo de modo pecaminoso. Incluso la pobre Gloria me lo advirtió. Para ella era ya tarde. Pero aun así no he perdido la esperanza. Rezo todos los días por su redención. Una oración para que su alma sea libre y pueda ver la luz. Y luego está mi niña.- Agregó meciendo a su bebé con mucho cuidado.- Sé que gracias a ella pude volver. El Señor en persona envió a uno de sus ángeles para decirme que debía de hacer muchas cosas aún. Entre ellas, cuidar de mi pequeña. Por eso, temo por otros que son como era yo. El reverendo Waters me lo explicó.  
-¿El reverendo Waters? ¿Quién es ese?- Inquirió el chico.-   
-Un hombre realmente bondadoso, un pastor religioso que sabe mucho de estas cosas. Gracias a Caroline y a su esposo Ernie pude ponerme en contacto con él. Aproveché a charlar por la web y atender a algunas de sus homilías. ¡Me abrió los ojos, Martin!- Exclamó ahora llena de animación.-

 

El chico asintió despacio aunque estaba aturdido. Aquella mujer no era ni mucho menos la misma. Era difícil de explicar, su cara, sus ojos aparentemente eran iguales pero su mirada y su tono estaban transformados. Seguía pareciéndole una chica realmente atractiva y simpática, buena persona igual que antes. No supo que responder. Entonces Maggie le dijo con tono jovial.

-Volvamos con los demás. A ver que cuentan…

 

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer el muchacho asintió. De hecho, durante esa conversación, Giaal y Kiros habían estado charlando a su vez. El saiyajin le comentó.

-Maggie está dispuesta a ir a mi planeta y conocer a los míos. Eso me alegra. Estoy convencido que hasta mi propia madre la recibirá bien.  
-Me alegro. También mis padres tienen previsto venir a visitarnos a mí y a Susan en breve.- Le contó el alíen.-   
-Espero que pronto hagáis como Maggie y yo. Casaros y tener hijos. Os deseo lo mejor.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, sería bonito. Pero mi novia tiene su carrera y no deseo que eso le suponga ninguna dificultad.- Repuso Giaal.-   
-No sé por qué habría de suponérsela.- Declaró Kiros.- Al contrario. Al menos entre mi pueblo, una mujer de tal valía que tenga descendencia, es una bendición, como diría mi esposa.  
-Tu mujer se ha vuelto muy religiosa últimamente.- Observó entonces su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, supongo que sí. No estoy demasiado familiarizado con las creencias humanas.- Contestó el joven saiyajin.- 

 

Por su parte Susan estaba charlando con Penélope y Mei Ling. Las tres comentaban los últimos avances en la superficie del planeta.

-Dentro de nada se podrá vivir aquí tan cómodamente como en la nave.- Opinaba la oficial.-  
-Y con mucho más espacio.- Añadió Penélope.- La zona habitable crece por días.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Mei Ling.- En pocos años se habrá multiplicado la superficie cultivable y la atmósfera nos protegerá casi al cien por cien de la radiación.

 

Al poco vieron llegar a la familia de Nelly. La niña sonrió ligeramente, en tanto su madre, Aurora, saludaba.

-¿Qué tal?- Menos mal que pudimos encontrar una lanzadera. – Saludó en tanto llevaba de la mano al pequeño Orix.- Espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde.  
-Claro que no.- Sonrió Penélope al verles.-  
-Nos alegró mucho recibir su llamada, doctora. –Afirmó Aurora.- Le tenemos mucho aprecio a Maggie ¿verdad Edgar?  
-Sí, la enfermera Kendall es una mujer realmente estupenda. Tenemos mucho que agradecerle.- Remachó el aludido.-  
-Bueno, ahora es la señora Derail.- Sonrió levemente Susan.-   
-¿Dónde está Maggie?- Pudo decir Nelly escrutando el lugar con sus ojos azul cielo.-  
-Debe de andar por allá.- Señaló la teniente Hunter apuntando con su dedo hacia la zona más concurrida del local.-

 

La cría dirigió su mirada hacia allá y, en efecto, pudo descubrir a la enfermera quien, acompañada de Martin el camarero, salía de la trastienda. Él la dejó dado que enseguida debía llevar más bebidas y tartas a las mesas. De modo que Maggie se aproximó al grupo de amigos que departían y no tardó en ver a la cría.

-Hola tesoro. - Sonrió saludando a Nelly.-   
-Hola.- Musitó la pequeña observando a su interlocutora con los ojos muy abiertos.-   
-Nos alegramos mucho de haber podido venir.- Terció Aurora.- Y también de que tanto usted como su hija estén en perfectas condiciones.  
-Tuve un parto difícil, sí. Pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien.- Repuso suavemente Maggie.-  
-Es usted una buena mujer, Dios no la iba a desamparar.- Aseveró su interlocutora casi con el mismo tono de certeza.-

 

Maggie sonrió levemente y tras hacer una carantoña a la pequeña Nelly y una caricia en la mejilla a Orix, mostró a Gloria que ahora dormía.

-¡Es una preciosidad! - Alabó Aurora.- 

 

Aunque ocurrió algo curioso, tanto Nelly como Orix se miraron con gesto de sorpresa pero no dijeron nada. Al poco pasó Ginger con una bandeja llena de tartas y se dirigió a los críos.

-¿Os apetece merendar, niños?

 

Los dos asintieron con entusiasmo, tras mirar a su madre que asintió sonriente la dueña del local les emplazó en una cercana mesa. De modo que ambos se deleitaron ya degustando las tartas acompañadas de sendos vasos de leche mientras el pequeño Dean se unía a ellos.

-Tienen buen apetito. - Comentó una divertida Clarisa que llegaba junto al grupo acompañada de Scott.-   
-Es natural, están en la edad.- Afirmó Aurora.-  
-Crecen muy deprisa.- Añadió Edgar, que agregó con un tono que no se sabía si era de orgullo o de inquietud.- Sobre todo Nelly. 

 

Y es que la cría iba a cumplir los diez años pero ya había comenzado a estirar. Quizás tuviera un desarrollo precoz. Su padre no dejaba de observarla de una manera extraña. Sin embargo dejó enseguida de hacerlo cuando el doctor Ginga, junto con el embajador de Nuevo Vegeta y un oficial, se unieron a ellos.

-Ha sido realmente magnífico.- Declaró Kiros, quien de modo amable, remachó.- Muchas gracias a todos por hacer esto posible.  
-Somos nosotros quienes tenemos mucho que agradecerle a ustedes.- Dijo Aurora.- Es un orgullo conocer a alguien tan importante y valiente.  
-Me sobreestima usted.- Sonrió el saiyajin.- Solo trato de cumplir con mi deber de la mejor forma que puedo.  
-Pues lo has logrado, amigo.- Intervino Tracer.- Gran parte de esto te lo debemos a ti.  
-Todos hemos trabajado duro y luchado mucho.- Repuso el interpelado.-  
-Así es.- Acordó Giaal.- Ahora por suerte, tenemos la oportunidad de comenzar a disfrutar de todo lo que se ha conseguido. Pero queda todavía mucho por hacer.

 

El resto asintió, pasaron algunas horas más y tras intercambiar charlas entre los diversos grupos se fueron despidiendo. A Maggie le dieron varios regalos, entre ellos el pañuelo que Mei Ling le compró. La oriental, sonriendo con algo de prevención, como si se disculpase por ello, le dijo cuándo se lo entregó.

-No sabía que regalarte…  
-Es precioso.- Alabó Maggie.- Lo llevaré con mucho cariño. No debiste molestarte.  
-No fue ninguna molestia.- Añadió su contertulia.-  
-Para mí, solo el detalle que habéis tenido ya era más que suficiente. Os agradezco a todos vuestra amistad y apoyo. Por eso, si necesitas hablar con alguien en cualquier momento, cuenta conmigo.- Le ofreció con afecto.-

 

Mei Ling asintió, aunque algo en el tono de Maggie la sorprendía. De hecho, le hablaba como si de una hermana se tratara. Ya estaba resignada desde luego a que lo suyo terminó hacía tiempo, sin embargo seguía sin ser fácil para ella verla y no sentir algo especial.

-Gracias.- Repuso la oriental animosa pese a todo. - Claro que charlaremos.

 

Se despidió marchándose de allí, junto con la mayoría de los asistentes. También Kiros y su esposa se fueron finalmente, llevando dormida a su pequeña en el cochecito. Solo quedaron Clarisa, Scott, Ginger y Martin. Gracias a unos droidas ayudantes recogieron eso en muy poco tiempo. También algunos invitados les habían echado una mano antes de irse. Por fin, terminaron.

-Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo pero estupendo.- Declaró Ginger que observaba a su hijo dormido en un cómodo sofá cercano.-  
-Bueno, con esto hemos inaugurado extraoficialmente el nuevo local.- Afirmó una también satisfecha Clarisa.-   
-Nuestro centro de investigación y desarrollo está a punto de ser terminado.- Les contó Scott.- Y no queda lejos. Podré venir a desayunar aquí todas las mañanas.- Remachó con alegría.-  
-Y mi facultad también avanza a buen ritmo.- Sonrió Martin.-  
-Bien, pues vámonos ya a casa. De vuelta a la nave, que todavía es nuestro hogar.- Les indicó Ginger quien no tuvo más remedio que despertar a su hijo.- Hala Dean, volvemos a casita.

 

Y así lo hicieron. De este modo todos continuaron con sus vidas y sus trabajos. El tiempo fue pasando, muchas cosas sucedieron en Nature. Las semanas dieron paso a los meses y estos a los años. Casi parecía que el tiempo volase. El planeta fue poco a poco adquiriendo un aspecto realmente hermoso. Miles de árboles se fueron plantando junto con otro tipo de vegetación traída de diversas partes de la Tierra. Los bosques pronto cubrieron gran parte del planeta. Lagos, ríos e incluso mares de aguas cristalinas iban surgiendo merced al denodado esfuerzo de los científicos, ingenieros y demás trabajadores. Más personas fueron llegando a su vez. Algunas eran conocidas e incluso familia de muchos de los que allí residían. Otras llegaban por vez primera persiguiendo anhelos de una vida mejor en un mundo nuevo. Por otro lado, las previsiones se iban cumpliendo y la atmósfera llegó a ser lo suficientemente densa y protectora como para sustentar la vida sin tener que recurrir a protecciones ni filtros especiales. Al menos en los puntos no demasiado elevados del planeta o en las zonas intertropicales. Sin embargo, no todo eran alegrías en aquel paraíso, los problemas y las posibles amenazas persistían, y era labor para muchos de los allí presentes el tratar de poner remedio a las mismas, cada uno en sus propios ámbitos y circunstancias…


	7. Nuevos actores a escena.

-No olvides tus cosas, cielo.- Sonó la voz algo cansina de su madre.-  
-No mamá.- Repuso ella con su paciencia habitual.- Nunca lo hago.

 

Siempre era lo mismo. Parecía que fuera una cría pequeña. Pero su madre era así. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no estaba demasiado bien, tendría que ser paciente, de este modo Nelly suspiró, tras hacerse con su Tablet y su mochila estaba lista para salir. Otro día más para ir al instituto. Con sus ya quince años lucía como una adolescente atractiva y desenvuelta. Al menos para su edad. Ese pelo negro a la altura del cuello y sus ojos celestes atraían ya el interés de muchos compañeros. Sin pensar en eso aguardó. Su hermano Orix que ya tenía trece años se unió a ella enseguida, igualmente pertrechado y tras oír las mismas indicaciones de su madre. Despidiéndose de nuevo ambos salieron a la calle caminando hacia la parada del deslizador. Hacía un día bonito, no demasiado calor y el cielo azul índigo del planeta apenas iluminado por el amanecer de su rojiza estrella, les daba la bienvenida a esas tempranas horas de la mañana. 

-Mamá siempre tan pesada.- Comentó el niño no sin algo de fastidio.-   
-Las madres son así. Insistirnos en hacer cosas es uno de sus cometidos esenciales. - Sentenció Nelly añadiendo eso sí, con más pesar.- Y no está demasiado bien. Por eso no debemos tenerle en cuenta que a veces sea un poco insistente. En el fondo se preocupa por nosotros.  
-Es verdad.- Musitó el chico, arrepentido de ese comentario. Por lo que enseguida quiso cambiar de tema. - Mira, se puede ver la Luna. - Señaló Orix, apuntando con uno de sus dedos al cielo.-

 

Su hermana asintió, esa Luna era la SSP-2 que estaba en órbita alrededor del planeta. Se decidió dejarla allí puesto que no iba a emprender más viajes y a la mayoría de los habitantes de Nature les gustaba la idea de tener su propio satélite. Aunque no pudiera competir con la belleza del terrestre, ni tan siquiera del de Bios, aparecido de ninguna parte hacía ya unos cuantos años. No obstante esa forma fusiforme del asteroide era muy querida por las personas que poblaban el nuevo mundo naturiano. 

-Dentro de poco, cuando el sol la ilumine de forma directa brillará.- Sonrió Nelly.-  
-Vamos a buscar a Dean.- Repuso su hermano dejando ese tema.-  
-Hoy no venía, creo que estaba malo.- Le recordó la jovencita.-  
-Sí, es cierto. El pobre se pone enfermo muy a menudo últimamente.- Comentó Orix.-

 

Nelly asintió. Quizás era simplemente una mala racha. Aunque aquel niño le preocupaba. Desde que su madre, Ginger, comenzó a salir con ese tipo, Gus, haría aproximadamente un año, no veía al chaval demasiado feliz. Hacía un par de semanas que su amiguito había cumplido los doce años pero apenas si lo celebró. Hubo una fiesta sí, pero alejada de la alegría de otros años y a la que asistieron muy pocos niños. Desde entonces apenas sí le habían visto puesto que no había aparecido casi por el colegio.

-Algo en esa casa no va bien.- Pensaba la muchacha.-  
-¿Tendremos luego que ir al cumpleaños de Fiora?- Quiso saber su hermano sacándola de sus pensamientos.-  
-Supongo que si.- Afirmó Nelly.- Imagino que a Gloria y Franklin también les llevarán.  
-¡Qué rollo! Son unos niños muy pequeños.- Se lamentó Orix.-  
-Bueno, Gloria tiene seis años, Alex y Franklin cuatro. Pero son divertidos.- Opinó su hermana.-  
-Pues yo me aburro, no saben jugar a nada interesante.- Rebatió el chaval.-  
-Son hijos de los amigos de nuestros padres, no tenemos opción.- Le recordó Nelly.-  
-La última vez, en el cumpleaños de Gloria, fue un rollo. Su madre se empeñó en bendecir la mesa y rezar y todas esas cosas tan aburridas.- Señaló un molesto muchacho.- Y venga a hablar de ese reverendo que vino aquí…  
-Sí, están ganando muchos adeptos.- Opinó su interlocutora que pareció velar su tono con algo de inquietud.- Cada día más.

 

Lo cierto es que Margaret, como quería ahora que la llamasen casi todos, a excepción de sus más allegados conocidos, se había volcado en la educación de su hija y en su fervor religioso además de en su trabajo. Éste se vio potenciado por la llegada a Nature de muchos seguidores del reverendo Waters, una figura emergente de la Tierra en tales menesteres. Su mensaje era que todos los habitantes de los distintos planetas debían volverse hacia Dios y evitar caer en la autocomplacencia y las malas costumbres. Incluso hablaba de que, aquella vez en la que el universo entero estuvo a punto de desaparecer, no fue más que un aviso. No era partidario de agradecer la “Salvación” a los reyes de la Tierra ni a ninguno de sus aliados. Aunque sí les consideraba instrumentos de la misma. Nelly había leído sobre él, tuvo que documentarse últimamente para hacer un trabajo en la escuela. Y no le agradaba demasiado la forma que ese tipo tenía de predicar. No obstante, Maggie le adoraba. Por eso no decía lo que pensaba, no deseaba que, la ahora jefa de enfermeras del hospital de Nature, se disgustase. Pese a todo la apreciaba mucho.

-Pues espero que no nos hagan rezar a todas horas.- Suspiró Orix.- Como tiene que hacer Gloria. A ella la llevan a uno de esos colegios…  
-No te preocupes. Eso es cosa de cada uno. – Le tranquilizó su hermana.-

 

Y es que en Nature, entre otras cosas, los partidarios de la corriente neo religiosa, habían logrado el permiso para construir iglesias, mezquitas, sinagogas e incluso escuelas. Aquello a Nelly no le parecía mal, cada persona era libre de tener sus propias ideas o creencias. Sin embargo, viendo a la pequeña Gloria con ese uniforme gris tan soso y teniendo que rezar a todas horas, casi le daba pena por ella.

-En fin. Vaya un rollo de cumpleaños nos aguarda.- Sentenció Orix, sacándola una vez más de sus reflexiones.-  
-¡Pero anímate! Creo que Wina también vendrá.- Sonrió la muchacha ahora.-  
-¿De verdad?- Exclamó el chaval lleno de expectación, queriendo saber.- ¿Ha vuelto ya de la Tierra?  
-Sí, el otro día hablamos por el video teléfono.- Le contó Nelly.- Sus padres finalmente han conseguido una plaza para trabajar aquí, en Nature. Ella tenía que acabar el curso en la Tierra y por eso han esperado. Allí las clases han terminado ya, hace una semana que han llegado pero anduvieron muy liados instalándose y matriculando a Wina para el próximo curso. Estoy muy contenta porque puede que venga a mi clase el año que viene. Si la matriculan en nuestro colegio.  
-¡Qué suerte tiene al haber terminado ya! – Declaró Orix.- Aquí nos falta aún un mes. ¡Y con todos los exámenes finales!  
-Haber estudiado más.- Se sonrió maliciosamente su hermana.- 

 

Llegaron a la parada y aguardaron un poco hasta que el deslizador llegó. Subieron a él y nada más acomodarse en sendos asientos, fueron saludados por una voz familiar.

-Hola chicos, ¿ya para el cole?  
-¡Hola Mei Ling! - Respondió animadamente Orix.-

 

La asiática sonrió, esos críos eran agradables. Muchas veces se los encontraba cuando iba de camino al trabajo. Ahora que Penélope tenía la baja por maternidad debía ir todos los días al laboratorio a ocuparse de las investigaciones. De hecho, era ella quien estaba al cargo. Desde luego ¿quién le hubiera dicho a la doctora Winters que, finalmente, se iba a convertir en madre? Y eso sí, la propia Mei Ling se sorprendió mucho cuando, tras su ruptura con Tracer, su jefa se había enamorado y casado casi en tiempo record con Jonathan, aquel científico que había llegado tan solo un par de años antes a Nature. No era mal tipo pero sí bastante serio. Lo contrario del mayor Jensen. Bueno, ahora ex mayor. Rick había dejado el ejército y montó una empresa de transporte de pasajeros y mercancías entre Nature y Kinmoku. 

-Al menos a los dos les va bien. Y yo tampoco puedo quejarme.- Se dijo con una media sonrisa.-

 

Y es que al margen de su éxito laboral había conocido a alguien hacía poco. Era unos años menor que ella pero se compenetraban bien, lo malo es que debían ir con cuidado. Las cosas en los últimos años se estaban poniendo bastante complicadas por culpa de tanto retrógrado. En fin, todo no podía ser perfecto. Ahora era ella quien deseaba que su pareja se decidiera a salir del armario, como se seguía diciendo. 

-Bueno adiós.- Se despidió Nelly cuando ambos críos se dispusieron a bajar.-

 

Mei Ling les saludó con la mano y siguió con sus pensamientos. Los niños por su parte se dirigieron al colegio con paso lento y poco deseosos de llegar. La científica les vio desde la ventana del deslizador. Al poco le tocó el turno a ella de bajar. 

-Vamos a comenzar la jornada.- Se dijo.-

 

Allí estaba ya Sharon. La muchacha lucía contenta al parecer.

-Buenos días.- Saludó su jefa en funciones.-   
-Hola. Buenos días.- Sonrió la aludida.-  
-¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿Les gustó Nature?- Quiso saber Mei Ling.-  
-¡Oh sí!, están encantados.- Le aseguró su compañera comentando sin rubor.- Les he enseñado la zona de parques de la ciudad y no podían creerlo. Pues les he contado que el bosque natural es muchísimo más grande y hermoso. Ya estamos planeando ir este fin de semana, tienen que verlo antes de regresar a la Tierra.

 

Su oyente sonrió. Esa muchacha había demostrado ser una buena chica. Guapa, inteligente y trabajadora. Le estaba sirviendo de mucho apoyo además en todas las tareas que debían repartirse en tanto Penélope estuviese ausente.

-Muy bien, Sharon.- Intervino la adusta voz de Emma, sonando cada vez más próxima en tanto ésta se acercaba.- Un plan realmente divertido para el fin de semana.

 

En esta ocasión Mei Ling torció el gesto. ¡Ahí estaba esa estúpida! Cada día más desapegada de sus compañeras y mostrando mayor desdén. Hasta alguien tan objetiva y fría a veces en el trabajo como Penélope no se molestaba en ocultar su antipatía hacia ella. Sin embargo era buena en su especialidad y ser antipática no podía considerarse un crimen o una falta profesional. Por ello no se molestó en decir nada. Fue Sharon la que replicó sin parecer molesta.

-Estoy muy contenta de tener a mis padres aquí.  
-Disfruta con ellos pues, yo espero tener más emoción con André.- Añadió en alusión a un tipo que había conocido unos meses atrás.-

 

En esta ocasión sí que intervino Mei Ling para preguntar.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas del compuesto treinta y uno?  
-Bien.- Respondió Sharon.- Con algo de suerte servirá para potenciar la fertilidad del suelo en muy poco tiempo.

 

Mei Ling iba a añadir algo a eso cuando la muchacha que faltaba para completar el equipo hizo su aparición. 

-Lamento llegar tarde.- Afirmó en tanto entraba por la puerta del laboratorio.-  
-Recuerda que sin Penélope aquí tenemos que estar todas a la hora.- Le comentó Mei Ling.-  
-Si jefa.- Sonrió esa muchacha.- 

 

Era de piel canela y lacios cabellos castaños. Shaila Devi se llamaba. Su carácter era afable y casi siempre sonreía ante todo. Al menos era simpática pero bastante desorganizada. Penélope a veces le había comentado a Mei Ling que le recordaba mucho a una tal Amatista Lassart, que trabajase con ella en la SSP-1. Al menos en ese particular caos -ordenado que tenía en su zona del laboratorio, y en las ocasiones en las que se le pegaban las sábanas.

-¡Qué bien Sheila! Con un poco de suerte mañana llegarás a tu hora.- Terció Emma, con su mordacidad habitual sin que se supiera a ciencia cierta si erraba en el nombre de su compañera de forma premeditada o por puro desinterés.-

 

Aunque eso no dio la impresión de molestar a la aludida. Ésta, tras hacer el saludo hindú, se limitó a ponerse su bata de laboratorio e incorporarse a sus quehaceres.

-Definitivamente no es fácil estar al cargo.- Pensó la oriental.- Estoy contando las horas para ver a Penélope de regreso otra vez…y también deseo ver a mi pareja…

 

Y tras esa mínima concesión a sus sentimientos se dispuso a trabajar como las demás. Entre tanto Orix y Nelly bajaron del deslizador. Su colegio estaba próximo. Pasaron cerca de la cafetería de Ginger. Al hacerlo coincidieron con Martin. Aquel chico, ya licenciado de la universidad, seguía yendo a desayunar. Era una costumbre adquirida tras haber trabajado unos años allí. De hecho, en tanto estudió la carrera se mantuvo en su puesto a media jornada. Ginger contrató también a una compañera suya de facultad, Daphne, una chica rubia muy mona y agradable. Ahora Nelly sonrió. Hasta ellos veían muy claro que Martin estaba colado por ella. Y lo que era más divertido todavía. Los dos eran profesores. Pero en ese colegio religioso que estaba a pocas calles del instituto en donde ella y su hermano estudiaban. Todo eso vino a su cabeza en tanto le saludaba

-Hola Martin.  
-Hola chicos.- Replicó amablemente él queriendo saber.- ¿Venís a buscar a Dean?  
-Estaba malo.- Respondió Orix. -  
-Preguntaré a Ginger por él. Iba a desayunar. ¿Os apetece tomar algo?- Les ofreció con gentileza.-  
-No, muchas gracias, ya llegamos tarde.- Declinó Nelly.-   
-Como queráis chicos, pasad un buen día.- Les deseó su interlocutor.-

 

Y en tanto los dos niños se alejaban Martin entró en el local. Le gustaba ir allí, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte notaba algo rara a Ginger, más apagada de lo normal. A esas horas además ya tendría que estar allí, sin embargo era Clarisa la que se ocupaba de atender. Todavía era temprano y no había más que un par de clientes.

-Buenos días.- Saludó él.-  
-¿Qué tal?- Sonrió la muchacha.-  
-¿No llevas a Franklin al colegio hoy?- Se sorprendió Martin.-  
-Le lleva su padre. Gin me llamó ayer, me pidió que me hiciera cargo de abrir.- Le explicó su contertulia informándole también.- Al parecer Dean está enfermo. Ella se ha quedado con él. Luego vendrá Gus.

 

El joven asintió, lamentaba también que sus amigos no llevasen a su hijo al colegio en el que él mismo trabajaba. Sin embargo, cuando se lo propuso Scott le comentó que ellos no eran religiosos y que preferían una educación laica. No era desde luego por dinero, el negocio de Clarisa y Ginger no iba mal y el propio Scott era un reputado científico que ganaba bastante. Al menos Ginger si apuntó a su hijo al colegio “De la Fe” como se llamaba su centro.

-Bueno, es estupendo que Maggie y Kiros también lleven a su hija a nuestro colegio, igual que Susan y Giaal al suyo. Y sobre todo, Daphne trabaja allí. -Sonrió ahora.-

 

Y es que su compañera de profesión estaría a punto de llegar. Siempre quedaban a tomar algo antes de comenzar las clases. Charlaban, se ponían al corriente de los últimos cotilleos del colegio y de sus conocidos y, sobre todo, él aguardaba la ocasión para declararse. Quizás hoy fuera el día adecuado. Al menos tendría que intentarlo puesto que últimamente su amiga y compañera quedaba con menos frecuencia.

-No lo entiendo.- Se decía entre confuso y hasta enfadado consigo mismo.- La conozco hace ya cuatro años, trabajamos e incluso estudiamos juntos. Somos buenos amigos y nunca la he visto salir con nadie. ¿Será que ha empezado a citarse con alguno de esos pilotos que vienen a veces por aquí? No me parece probable. Tampoco la he visto con nadie. Además, sé que le caigo muy bien, está a gusto conmigo, pero no me atrevo a pedirle salir.

 

Quizás fuera precisamente por eso. El atribulado chico temía perder esa amistad si trataba de adentrarse en aguas más profundas. 

-Hola Martin.- Sonó una voz femenina sacándole de aquellas reflexiones.-

 

Justo se trataba de ella. El joven la vio justo allí, con unos vaqueros, zapatillas y jersey de color naranja. Como siempre jovial y sonriente.

-Buenos días, Daphne.- Pudo decir casi atragantándose con las palabras.-  
-¡Ja, ja!, perdona, parece que te he dado un susto.- Se rio la muchacha, tomando su desconcertado azoramiento por algo bien distinto a lo que de verdad era.-  
-Estaba pensando.- Comentó él sonriendo a su vez.-  
-Supongo que en el trabajo.- Comentó la joven.- Te pasas la vida hablando de tus clases.

 

En eso tenía razón, el muchacho estaba muy contento enseñando a los chicos de primaria. Eso le gustaba y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con ellos. Además, era un tema con el que se sentía cómodo y que compartía con ella. Y por si fuera poco este curso tenía a la hija de Maggie en su clase. La pequeña Gloria desde luego era curiosa y despierta. A eso se añadía que él, siendo amigo de la familia, la conocía desde que nació.

-Tienes razón.- Le respondió a su interlocutora.- Pero ahora tengo más hambre que otra cosa.  
-Pues vamos a desayunar tranquilos, que tenemos tiempo.- Propuso Daphne.-

 

Martin le tomó la palabra y ambos pidieron algo. Tras media hora se encaminaron hacia su colegio tomando un deslizador. Allí se encontraron precisamente con Maggie que llevaba a su hija. La enfermera enseguida les saludó.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo con voz animada, dirigiéndose a su pequeña.- Gloria, diles buenos días a tus maestros.  
-Buenos días.- Dijo la cría con su vocecita.-  
-Hola Cielo. -Sonrió Daphne.-   
-¿Con ganas de ir al cole?- Intervino Martin.-

 

La niña asintió con una leve sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho dar clase con sus maestros, sobre todo con el señor Martin y la señorita Daphne que eran muy simpáticos. Además, su mamá siempre le decía que debía ser una niña aplicada y buena y rezar mucho.

-Así que vais juntos al trabajo.- Les comentaba Maggie entre tanto a esos dos jóvenes profesores.-  
-Sí, -sonrió un azorado Martin.- Tenemos la costumbre de quedar para desayunar juntos. Lo hacemos desde que trabajábamos con Ginger y Clarisa.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Daphne.- 

 

Justo en ese momento el deslizador se detuvo nuevamente. Más personas lo abordaban, con alegría vieron subirse a él a Giaal quien llevaba de la mano a su hijo Alex y su sobrina Fiora. 

-¿Cómo estáis?- Se interesó el alien.-   
-Muy bien, vaya Alex, Fiora, ya vais al cole como los niños mayores, ¿eh?- les inquirió afablemente Maggie.-  
-Sí.- Musitó tímidamente el crío. En tanto la niña sonreía asintiendo con su cabecita.-  
-Van a estar en mi clase.- Afirmó Daphne con tono alegre.- Lo pasaremos muy bien.  
-¿Qué tal Susan?- Quiso saber Martin.-  
-Pues muy liada. Acaban de ascenderla a mayor y tiene que dirigir su escuadrilla.- Les contó Giaal.- Lamenta mucho no poder pasar más tiempo con nuestro hijo. Aunque espero que en breve le den un permiso largo.

 

Los jóvenes profesores y Maggie escuchaban atentamente a su contertulio. Aunque poco tiempo más tuvieron de hacerlo. Al fin el deslizador llegó a la parada en la que todos se bajaban. Maggie y Giaal acompañaron a los niños hasta la puerta, una vez allí les dejaron al cuidado de sus maestros tras decirles que se portaran bien y desearles un buen día. Después retornaron al deslizador para dirigirse al hospital. El gesto risueño de Maggie varió entonces para mostrar preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se interesó Giaal al verla en ese estado.-   
-Estoy muy asustada.- Le confesó ella.- Rezo para que ocurra un milagro.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Quiso saber el alien con gesto preocupado a su vez.-  
-Tuve una charla con mi marido. Acaba de volver de hablar con su primo Doran en la Luna. Estaba muy preocupado. - Le contó su interlocutora, rememorando.-

 

Hacía un par de días que Kiros retornó. Vino realmente agitado, asustado incluso. Y es que las nuevas que traía no eran para menos. Al llegar a casa fue, como de costumbre, alegremente recibido por su esposa que enseguida se abrazó a él, pero tras separarse enseguida le observó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- quiso saber ella apagando su sonrisa.-  
-Sí, algo realmente terrible.- Repuso gravemente él, pasando a relatar.- Acabo de llegar de la Luna, de ver a mi primo Doran. Me ha informado de un suceso muy serio.

 

Y ante la atenta mirada de su mujer los dos caminaron hasta el gran salón de su casa de Nature. Sentándose juntos él le explicó que justo había llegado tras venir de la Tierra, los soberanos le despidieron con unas amables palabras, aunque creyó percibir preocupación en sus rostros y en el de las princesas planetarias, aunque nadie le comentó nada allí. Fue cuando llegué al reino de Neherenia. Solo una frase de Serenity le hizo pensar.

-Vais a ver a vuestro primo y su esposa, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Majestad. Aprovecharé este largo viaje para verles.- Admitió él.-  
-Espero que ellos os puedan dar cumplida información de las novedades de vuestro mundo. Hace una semana que la princesa Plutón partió hacia allí.

 

Kiros se percató entonces de que su Alteza la princesa Seren no se hallaba entre sus compañeras. Posiblemente fuese una de esas visitas que, de tanto en tanto, realizaba a su mundo natal. Por eso no se había extrañado. Aunque ahora, esas palabras pronunciadas con excesiva seriedad por parte de la reina, le hicieron sospechar que algo raro ocurría.

-¿No sabéis vos el propósito de su viaje, Majestad?- Inquirió él.-  
-Era de carácter personal pero también relacionado con vuestro planeta, no os podemos ser de más utilidad.- Replicó su interlocutora con cara de circunstancias.-  
-Esperamos que todo vaya bien en Nuevo Vegeta y asimismo os deseamos un buen viaje a la Luna y un rápido y seguro retorno a vuestro hogar en Nature.- Terció el rey Endimión con tono muy protocolario.-

 

Kiros asintió, inclinándose de nuevo. Con esas palabras estaba claro que los soberanos terrestres daban por concluida la audiencia. No le dio más importancia dado que pensaba ir a la Luna de inmediato. Así lo hizo. El anciano canciller de la Lune, siempre en su puesto, fue el primero en recibirle. Aunque se mostró más lacónico y presuroso que de costumbre.

-Señor embajador, sed bienvenido. Os ruego que vayáis al salón de audiencias, su Majestad, Nuestra bella y gentil reina Neherenia, os aguarda.

 

Le pareció extraño que no nombrase a Doran, pero acudió enseguida. En efecto fue recibido en audiencia de inmediato. Aquello no le sorprendió, siendo el primo del rey consorte siempre le atendían con rapidez. Tal y como el caballero Gillard de la Lune le anticipó, la propia reina estaba allí, aguardando para cumplimentarle. Tras ser hecho pasar al salón de audiencia él hizo una leve inclinación. Neherenia se levantó de su trono enseguida y más agitada de lo que solía mostrarse le indicó.

-Haz el favor de venir a nuestras estancias privadas, Tenemos que hablar contigo.

 

Sin querer evidenciar demasiado su sorpresa, se dejó tomar de una mano por la reina y la siguió dócilmente. Tras entrar pudo ver a su primo Doran. Aunque éste tenía el rostro descompuesto por el temor. Kiros no tuvo que preguntar, bastó una lapidaria frase de Doran para que lo comprendiera…

-¡Está libre, él está libre!…  
-¡Te!, ¿te refieres a?....- Pudo apenas balbucir.-  
-Sí, se ha liberado, nadie sabe como pero, por los informes que nos han llegado, escapó de su prisión dimensional. Ha arrasado puestos de vigilancia enteros sin que nadie pudiera detenerle.- Le contó un muy preocupado Doran.-  
-¿Hacia dónde se dirige?- Inquirió Kiros.-  
-No estaban seguros, aquellos que pudieron escapar dicen que les dejó vivir para que transmitieran el mensaje. -Y tras un espeso silencio, el rey de la Luna Nueva remachó.- Reclamará lo que es suyo.  
-Entonces a buen seguro que irá a Nuevo Vegeta.- Conjeturó su interlocutor.- Hay que detenerle.  
-Lo sé. Pero mi puesto está aquí, en la Luna.- Declaró Doran.- En caso de que ese loco quisiera venir hacia la Tierra tengo que estar dispuesto a detenerle.  
-¡Eso sería terrible! - Terció una asimismo aterrorizada Neherenia.- Nuestros súbditos y sobre todo nuestra hija, estarían en un gravísimo peligro.

 

Casi como si hubiera escuchado a su angustiada madre una cría de alrededor de seis años, de largo pelo moreno ensortijado, entró en la sala. Lucía un vestidito de tonos pastel con una gargantilla de oro. 

-Mamá. ¿Qué pasa?- Pudo preguntar algo desconcertada.-

 

Y es que Neherenia había olvidado que su hija se encontraba en la habitación anexa, repasando algunas lecciones con sus tutores. Estaba en compañía de la hija de la que fuera su doncella personal, Anaris. Desde que ésta se casó con un noble de la Luna ya no estaba a su servicio directo, no obstante Neherenia se complacía en recibirla de visita. La hija de su antigua dama, de nombre Blish, rubia como su madre y de larga cabellera lisa, estaba ahora detrás de su amiguita.

-No pasa nada, cielo. - Sonrió trémulamente su madre al explicar.- Es que ha venido tu tío Kiros y me ha dado una sorpresa.  
-¡Ah! - Contestó la pequeña añadiendo con un tono más concernido.- Blish y yo hemos terminado las tareas. ¿Podemos ir a jugar?  
-Claro que si.- Asintió la madre de aquella cría.-  
-Sí, id a jugar al salón azul.- Les indicó Doran templando también sus nervios para añadir.- Pero estad dispuestas para la cena.  
-Si papá.- Contestó Alice quien, muy contenta tomó de la mano a su amiguita guiándola hacia allá al gritito de.- ¡Vamos! Te enseñaré mi casa de muñecas nueva.

 

Neherenia se quedó mirando a las crías con una sonrisa que enseguida se le congeló en los labios. Al verlo Kiros declaró.

-No temas nada. Entre Doran y yo nos enfrentaremos a él si tiene la osadía de acercarse hasta aquí. Y no estamos solos. Hay más saiyajin en la Tierra.

 

Aunque lejos de parecer tranquilizarse por eso, la soberana suspiró rebatiendo.

-Roy está mayor ya. No sería rival para él. Su hijo Leval está en Bios. Y por lo que Doran me ha contado acerca de ese hombre, los demás guerreros que quedan en el planeta jamás podrían vencerle. Y aunque pudieran, el caos y la destrucción que se producirían en el caso de una batalla…todas las víctimas inocentes que provocaría. - Movió al cabeza ahora para bajar la vista y suspirando una vez más musitó.- No, no quiero ni tan siquiera pensar en ello.  
-Y sin embargo tenemos la obligación de pensar en todas las posibilidades. Por fortuna para nosotros y desgraciadamente para ti, primo, mucho me temo que, por el momento, Nature sería para él un objetivo mucho más accesible y cercano a Nuevo Vegeta.- Intervino Doran.- 

 

El horrorizado Kiros asintió. Eso era cierto. Estratégicamente, de dar el primer golpe podría hacerlo mucho más fácilmente allí. Nature no podría resistir demasiado. Y eso a pesar de contar con la ayuda del planeta Kinmoku o de las Starlight y las ánimamates. Incluso con el concurso de los cazas varitech y otras defensas. No obstante, por desgracia, nada de eso sería rival para aquella bestia. En especial si, por cualquier razón, se aliara con los arcoily. De modo que no tardó en decir.

-En tal caso, y si me perdonáis tengo que regresar allí. Mi mujer y mi hija viven en Nature, junto con muchas personas inocentes a las que he jurado proteger.  
-Sí, debes volver.- Convino la soberana de la Luna Nueva, reconociendo no sin pesar.- Te necesitan más en Nature.

 

De modo que, tras despedirse de su primo y la mujer de éste, no tardó en regresar. Al llegar le contó lo ocurrido a su esposa. Maggie le escuchó atentamente y tras unos instantes de silencio, respondió con tinte más animoso.

-Debes tener fe. El Señor no permitirá que nada malo nos suceda.  
-Espero que el Señor tenga una fuerza de combate realmente poderosa.- Suspiró algo irónicamente su interlocutor.-   
-Su fuerza es infinita.- Alegó Maggie con total convicción, para subrayar.- Dios es mi peñasco, en él confiaré; mi escudo, y el cuerno de mi salud; mi fortaleza, y mi refugio; mi salvador, que me librarás de violencia. 

 

Kiros la escuchaba perplejo, no sabía realmente de dónde sacaba su mujer tanta seguridad. Contestó casi con un susurro.

-Escucha, le he visto en acción, sé de lo que es capaz. Entonces yo era más débil, pero aun así, podía convertirme en súper saiyajin. Llegué a golpearle con todas mis fuerzas y ni se movió. ¡Tenía un poder terrible! Solo con sentirlo me hacía temblar.  
-Eso es lo que él cree.- Sonrió ahora su esposa aseverando.- Pero estoy convencida que nada podrá contra nosotros sí confiamos en el Señor.  
-Nada me gustaría más que comprobar que tengas razón.- Suspiró Kiros.- Reza todo lo que puedas. Yo tendré que informar a las autoridades militares de este planeta. Partiré enseguida a su base septentrional.  
-¿Tardarás mucho?- Quiso saber su mujer.-  
-No lo creo. Volveré en cuanto pueda para estar contigo y con Gloria Elua.- Le prometió el joven.-

 

Maggie concluyó de contarle eso a Giaal, el alíen la observó algo confuso para declarar.

-Y sin embargo te noto inquieta.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Admitió ella.- Soy humana, tengo miedos y dudas. El reverendo Waters siempre lo dice. Somos imperfectos, falibles e inconstantes. Por eso, pese a saber que el Señor está con nosotros, muchas veces sentimos desesperanza y temor. Hasta el propio Jesús lo sintió antes de su pasión y muerte. Posiblemente para mostrarnos que se puede vacilar, que lo importante es aceptar la voluntad de Dios y esperar lo mejor.  
-Pues además de aceptar eso tendremos que estar preparados para lo peor.- Añadió Giaal.-  
-Claro que sí, Dios dijo “ayúdate y te ayudaré”.- Matizó su interlocutora.- Debemos luchar nuestras propias batallas. Muchas veces las cosas no son fáciles, no tendría ningún mérito para nosotros entonces. Él no nos lo puede allanar todo. 

 

Giaal oía con patente sorpresa las palabras de su compañera de trabajo y amiga. Desde hacía años, tras ese agónico parto, cambió radicalmente de modo de ver la vida. Quizás porque hasta llegó a perderla y retornó de un modo que todavía era inexplicable para el alien. Aunque no hubo tiempo para más consideraciones. Ambos estaban llegando ya al hospital. Al fin bajaron en la parada y caminaron hacia el interior del recinto. Al poco vieron venir a la hermana del doctor Ginga.

-Hola Naya.- La saludó él.-  
-Hermano, Maggie.- Sonrió la joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos aguamarina.-

 

Vestía su bata blanca de doctora y portaba una Tablet en la que parecía haber estado repasando los informes de algún paciente. Aunque lo que dijo fue.

-Habéis tardado poco en dejar a los niños.  
-Sí, nos encontramos con Martin y Daphne en el deslizador, ellos les llevaron ya al colegio en cuanto bajamos.- La informó Maggie.- 

 

Aunque ni ella ni Giaal le contaron a esa agradable joven el tema de su conversación. Naya era una muchacha muy afable y tranquila de carácter. Amaba la naturaleza y sentía gran cariño por los animales. También, por supuesto, le gustaba mucho su trabajo porque ayudaba a la gente. Por ello ninguno de sus contertulios podía imaginar algo que la aterrase o disgustase más que una posible guerra. Y además, ¿para qué asustarla sin necesidad? Todavía no había sucedido nada y posiblemente no ocurriera. Así pues, Maggie alegró su gesto para preguntar.

-¿Y tu marido?  
-Pues trabajando también.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Alan está ocupadísimo. Con todos los avances en la colonización de Nature y la instalación de sistemas inteligentes casi no da abasto el pobre. Dentro de poco tiene que ir al gran bosque meridional a comprobar los sistemas robotizados antiincendios. Por suerte, Scott le está ayudando mucho con la programación. Pero también hay que verificar sobre el terreno las sondas y los droidos.  
-Es una buena ocasión para hacer una excursión familiar.- Apuntó Giaal, que conocía bien a su hermana.-  
-Es verdad. - Admitió ésta.- Hemos pensado ir con Fiora. A mi hija le gustan los animalitos tanto como a mí. Y adora el campo, como su padre.- Rio y con ella sus contertulios, mientras agregaba.- Desde luego, ¡cómo crece de rápido! Oye Giaal. ¿Por qué no os animáis Susan y tú y venís con Alex? Sería divertido.  
-Me gustaría pero mi esposa sigue con sus maniobras o con vete a saber qué.- Suspiró él.- Y ya quedé en llevar a nuestro hijo a verla. Por motivos de trabajo ha sido trasladada temporalmente a la base del sector norte.  
-¿No puede venir desde allí?- Inquirió Naya.-  
-No, tiene que estar movilizada con su escuadrilla.- Repuso Giaal.- Por eso iremos a verla Alex y yo.  
-Salúdala de mi parte.- Intervino Maggie.-

 

El doctor Ginga asintió y tras aquello dejaron la conversación para dedicarse cada uno a sus pacientes. Entre tanto, la mencionada Susan estaba instruyendo a sus pilotos en una sala de reuniones. Ella también pensaba en su hijo. Aquellos últimos años habían sido buenos, pese a algunas escaramuzas en el sector de los asteroides contra los arcoily. Sin embargo, junto con las Starlight, las Sailor Animamates y sus propias chicas entre otros miembros de las fuerzas militares de Nature, se las habían apañado bien para salir airosos contra tan formidables adversarios. Solo lamentaba que el mayor Tracer se hubiera marchado del ejército. Las cosas se complicaron mucho cuando su antiguo superior comenzó a cuestionar la estrategia de alto mando denunciando el peligro de algunas acciones militares. Tras un tiempo presentó su renuncia. Después, Susan solo supo que había estado viajando entre Nature y Kinmoku. Pero lo que más lástima le dio fue la ruptura de Rick y Penélope. 

-Te deseo lo mejor, siempre fuiste un gran jefe de escuadrilla y sobre todo un magnífico compañero y amigo.- Pensaba al acordarse de Tracer.- 

 

Y por si fuera poco, el mayor Mullins y el teniente Marcus lograron al fin su ansiado traslado a la Tierra. Se habían casado poco tiempo antes y pudieron disfrutar de su Luna de Miel ya allí. Susan también les deseaba que fueran felices. Para ella y sin pretenderlo, eso fue asimismo una oportunidad. Tras todas esas ausencias, con la capitana Simmons al mando y el comandante Enset al cargo de coordinar las escuadrillas, faltaban oficiales para dirigir muchas de éstas. Sus dos superiores la recomendaron para ese ascenso. Ahora ya era teniente mayor. Aunque eso tenía un precio. Ya no solo tenía que dirigir a las Fighter Ladies, sino además, al resto de los grupos aéreos que componían la escuadrilla Granate. Es más, ahora delegaba en su subalterna, la ya segunda teniente Olivia Aguirre, para que se ocupase de su sección de mujeres pilotos. 

-Muy bien.- Comentaba estas novedades en voz alta a sus subalternas.- Como sabéis, tras mi ascenso, debo encargarme de toda la escuadrilla. Olivia se hará cargo del mando directo de las Fighter ladies. Quiero que sepáis que para mí ha sido un honor dirigiros. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, buenas y malas. Y aunque esto suena a despedida, estaré siempre a vuestra disposición para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis.

 

Las aludidas asintieron, también lamentaban que su equipo se rompiera, habían forjado lazos de camaradería muy especiales. Oliva sobre todo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Alegría por su ascenso, orgullo por asumir el mando del grupo y, a la vez, mucha responsabilidad y pena porque su superiora ya no volaría junto a ellas. O por lo menos no lo haría con tanta asiduidad. La ahora mayor Hunter era una magnífica piloto, la mejor de todas. Tuvieron la oportunidad de comprobarlo ya en la SSP-2, después en algunas escaramuzas contra los arcoily. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no serían las mismas. Sobre todo cuando, la ahora jefa de la escuadrilla Granate, añadió no sin algo de emoción.

-He sido muy feliz volando con vosotras, luchando a vuestro lado. Ahora, entre mi ascenso y mi familia he tenido que tomar una decisión difícil. Seré la oficial al mando pero rara vez saldré de patrulla.  
-Perdón, Señora, ¿Y eso?- Quiso saber Ludmila.-

 

La rusa seguía tan directa y brusca como de costumbre. En eso y en beber vodka estando libre de servicio era insuperable. Susan sonrió, a veces esa chica no entendía bien el idioma o sencillamente no prestaba demasiada atención. Hasta tal punto que fue su compañera Elisa la que le aclaró.

-La mayor Hunter tiene un hijo. Es natural que desee verle crecer.  
-Sí.- Admitió la aludida, matizando sin embargo.- Pero no es solamente eso. Como oficial ejecutiva tengo ahora muchas obligaciones de burocracia. ¡El papeleo!- Rio y con ella las demás.- Ya sabéis lo poco que me entusiasma, pero no hay más remedio. Y en cuanto a mi hijo…es verdad. Hace ya unos días que no le veo. Y le echo mucho de menos, a él y a mi marido. Espero que vendrán a verme pronto.

 

Las demás asintieron solidariamente, eran todas solteras pero tenían familia a la que hacía tiempo que tampoco veían. Por eso podían comprender bien a su superiora. Ésta incluso les había enseñado algunas holofotos del pequeño Alex y era una monada. Elisa recordaba cuando hicieron una colecta para regalarle al crío una mantita y un peluche que su madre agradeció visiblemente emocionada. En fin, las cosas cambiaban…

-Es una pena que no nos dirija ya en la batalla.- Intervino una chica llamada Sabra Leví, de Israel, que estaba recientemente incorporada a la unidad.- No he tenido mucho tiempo para verla en acción, pero por lo que he visto es usted realmente buena. Si me permite que se lo diga. Señora.  
-¡Te lo permito! - Rio Susan y con ella, una vez más, el resto de sus más antiguas subordinadas.-

 

Y tras esas concesiones a la familiaridad, la mayor Hunter volvió a ponerse más protocolaria para darles los detalles de la nueva distribución de turnos y salidas a realizar. Al concluir y despedirse de las chicas se dirigió al despacho de la capitana Simmons que la había citado allí. Al entrar saludó militarmente como era preceptivo, y su superiora, con mayor familiaridad, le comentó.

-Siéntate Susan. Y antes de nada, enhorabuena por tu ascenso.  
-Gracias Señora, debo darle las gracias a usted.- Repuso la interpelada.-  
-Solo te recomendé mandando un informe a la Tierra. Junto con mi firma iba la del comandante Enset. Eres una oficial muy valiosa y espero que seguirás siéndolo en el futuro. Tengo mucha confianza en ti.  
-Le agradezco sus palabras, capitana Simmons.- Replicó la complacida muchacha.-  
-Bien, ahora dejemos eso y centrémonos en los asuntos urgentes.- Comentó su superiora.- Como sabes, las cosas han estado tranquilas últimamente pero hemos recibido un mensaje de Nuevo Vegeta. Prioridad alfa- bravo.  
-¿Alfa-bravo?- Inquirió la joven casi levantándose del sillón que ocupaba.- Eso es alerta máxima. ¿Qué sucede?  
-El enemigo está concentrando fuerzas. Eso nos ha sido informado desde Kinmoku por uno de nuestros agentes.- Le explicó su jefa que agregó con evidente preocupación.- No es algo a lo que no nos hayamos enfrentado anteriormente, pero hay otro peligro. Y ese es el que ha sido puesto en nuestro conocimiento por los soberanos del planeta de los saiyajin. Antes de nada, he convocado a una reunión de urgencia. Tenemos que ir a la sala de conferencias en apenas diez minutos.  
-A la orden.- Asintió su contertulia.-

 

Simmons se levantó y su subalterna hizo lo propio, ambas salieron del despacho de la capitana para ir directamente a esa sala. Allí, ya les aguardaban algunas personas más. Estaba el comandante Enset y, junto a él, dos mujeres vestidas de civil. 

-No sé si se conocen, mayor.- Comentó Simmons haciendo las presentaciones.- Las señoritas Reiko Aya y Akane Karasuma. Enviadas de Sailor Galaxia. Han venido recientemente de ver a su superiora y de visitar Kinmoku.

 

Susan asintió dedicando su atención a esas dos, una era pelirroja con tez color canela clara, la otra de cutis más blanco, tenía una ondulada melena casi entre azulada y albina, las dos asintieron cuando la capitana les dijo.

-La mayor Hunter, líder de las Fighter Ladies y nueva comandante de la escuadrilla Granate Uno.

 

Después se dirigió hacia un individuo de corta estatura y pelo castaño, vestía de uniforme aunque no era del UNISON. Más bien norteamericano.

-El capitán Enzo Cortés, nuestro enlace en Kinmoku.- Declaró Simmons.-   
-Un placer, mayor.- Afirmó ese individuo con voz suave y no demasiado grave.-  
-Lo mismo digo, capitán.- Repuso Susan.-

 

Hechas las presentaciones, fue Enset quien tomó la palabra cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de una espaciosa mesa de metal.

-Informes que nos ha proporcionado el capitán Cortés indican que el enemigo se aproxima. Las fuerzas de Kinmoku, encabezadas por las Starlight, han salido ya a su encuentro.  
-Así es.- Intervino el mencionado capitán.- La princesa Kakyuu me encargó a mí para representarla. Se da la circunstancia de que hace poco llegué a su planeta. En parte por asuntos personales que no vienen ahora al caso, pero, por otro lado, con la misión de coordinar las actuaciones a desarrollar ante un posible ataque por parte de esos Arcoily. Bien, sabemos que han desencadenado una ofensiva a gran escala, y eso es porque han recibido apoyo de un poderoso individuo.

 

En ese instante una voz grave interrumpió al capitán. Todos se giraron en dirección al lugar del que procedía. Susan reconoció de inmediato al embajador Derail que añadió, al hilo del comentario de Cortés.

-Sí, y ese individuo es el renegado Eron Deveget, que fuera príncipe saiyajin. Mis soberanos de entonces, el rey Lornd y la reina Setsuna, lograron apresarle en una zona dimensional paralela pero de algún modo se ha liberado. Ahora el rey Bralen y la reina Aiona han recibido informes de sus desmanes. Por el rastro de destrucción que va dejando a su paso se dirige a Nuevo Vegeta.   
-Ha debido coordinarse con los Arcoily.- Señaló Simmons.- Mientras él ataca su mundo de origen impide al mismo tiempo que nos vengan refuerzos desde allí.  
-Estamos en el ojo del huracán, junto con Kinmoku.- Añadió Enset.- No sabemos a cuál de los dos planetas atacarán primero.   
-Pese a que las Starlight han salido a su encuentro, no tenemos informes claros sobre el número de atacantes.- Comentó Cortés.-  
-¿Cree que podría tratarse de una maniobra de diversión?- Intervino Susan.-  
-Posiblemente. Si atraen la atención de las sailor Starlight y de Sailor Galaxia y las animamates hacia un lugar lo bastante alejado de aquí como para que no tengan tiempo de venir en nuestro auxilio podríamos pasarlo muy mal.- Intervino la mujer pelirroja de nombre Akane.-  
-Bueno, estamos nosotras dos. - Añadió más esperanzadamente su compañera Reiko Aya, rematando ya con menos entusiasmo.- Aunque no sé si podríamos hacer gran cosa.  
-Tenemos dos escuadrones de cazas varitech protegiendo el planeta, más otros dos que todavía están en la SSP-2, orbitando Nature.- Les informó Enset valorando.- Deberían ser suficientes para asegurar la protección de este mundo.  
-La cuestión es.- Declaró la capitana Simmons.- ¿Desplegar todos los aparatos? ¿Enviar alguna escuadrilla de avanzada hacia el campo de asteroides a tomar posiciones?  
-Ese es un lugar clave por sus riquezas en minerales y demás recursos.- Intervino Kiros afirmando categóricamente.- Si yo fuera Arcoily es el primer lugar que me aseguraría de conquistar.

 

Aquellas palabras provocaron un reflexivo silencio entre los presentes. Ahora las miradas se dirigieron hacia Elisabeth. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida, como jefa militar de Nature tenía una importante decisión que tomar. Y de hecho, pese a que no le agradase demasiado hacerlo, tuvo que decir, aludiendo a Susan.

-Lamento aguarle el ascenso tan deprisa, mayor, pero solamente su escuadrilla puede movilizarse lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar lo antes posible a ese sector. La Granate Uno deberá partir totalmente pertrechada de inmediato.  
-¿Y la Granate Dos? Inquirió Enset.-   
-No veo prudente poner en juego a todo el escuadrón Granate. La escuadrilla dos se quedará en Nature, protegiendo el sector septentrional. El escuadrón Azul está en remodelación y todavía se están adaptando a sus nuevos mandos. El verde y el amarillo siguen en la SSP-2 que quizás deba partir en ayuda de nuestros aliados si así nos lo requieren. O incluso podría ser necesario en Bios, si el enemigo es capaz de llegar hasta allá.  
-¿A Bios? No creo que sean capaces de tanto.- Intervino un incrédulo Kiros.-  
-Nunca se sabe, embajador.- Afirmó Cortés alegando.- También entre nosotros hay enemigos y espías que les informan.  
-Pero en Bios tienen sus propias fuerzas de defensa, y el mayor Malden está allí.- Recordó Susan afirmando.- También es un saiyajin.  
-Trataremos de contactar con su superior, el general Strips.- Repuso Simmons.- Aunque me parece que allí tienen también sus propios problemas.  
-Déjenme eso a mí. Puedo hablar con la Tierra.- Propuso el capitán Cortés.- 

Dicho esto Simmons levantó la sesión y los allí presentes se fueron retirando rumbo a sus respectivos hogares y ocupaciones. 

-Mayor Hunter prepárese y ordene a su escuadrilla que esté lista lo antes posible.- Le mandó Enset. -  
-A la orden.- Repuso la oficial tras levantarse y cuadrarse.-

 

Con la venia de su capitana, Susan salió de allí, no sin antes permitirse un momento para comentar con Kiros, llena de pesarosa resignación.

-Por favor. ¿Podrías explicarle a mi esposo lo ocurrido? Iba a venir a verme con nuestro hijo.  
-No te preocupes, enseguida le pondré al corriente. Regreso de inmediato a Sagan City.

 

La joven asintió y, no sin cierto reparo, metió una mano en un bolsillo de su uniforme y extrajo un aparato similar a un pequeño USB. Se lo entregó a su interlocutor agregando casi con un susurro.

-Y dale esto, por si acaso yo no pudiera…  
-No digas tonterías.- La cortó Kiros con tono firme.- En cuanto vuelvas podrás decirle lo quieras a Giaal. Y darle un abrazo a tu hijo. Pero lo guardaré hasta que regreses para devolvértelo. Así tu marido no se preocupará por nada.

 

Susan guardó un instante de silencio, luego sonrió agradecida, asintió y al fin se marchó deprisa. Directa a cumplir con su deber. El saiyajin por su parte le deseó suerte. Paralelamente a eso, en la capital, la jornada iba terminando. Los críos salían de colegio, tanto Orix como Nelly ya estaban caminando hacia la parada del deslizador que les llevaría de vuelta a casa. 

-¿Podemos ir un momento a la cafetería de Gin y Clarisa a tomarnos algo?- Preguntó Orix.-  
-Bueno, creo que sí.- Respondió su hermana.- 

 

Y dicho y hecho, Nelly tomó su móvil y llamó a su madre. Pidió permiso para llegar algo más tarde. Aurora, sabiendo que iba a esa cafetería, no tuvo problema. Al fin los dos niños llegaron. Al entrar, vieron un instante a Dean, algo raro parecía pasar porque el chico nada más cruzar su mirada con ellos se escabulló dentro de la trastienda.

-Hola.- Saludó Nelly nada más entrar al ver a Ginger.- ¿Qué tal está Dean? Acabamos de verle entrar en la cocina.  
-Bueno, no se encuentra muy bien, quizás haya ido al baño.- Respondió secamente la dueña que parecía estar algo nerviosa. Aunque trató de no mostrarlo en demasía al añadir con tinte más jovial y amable.- ¿Queréis tomar algo?  
-Sí, un trozo de tarta y un batido, por favor.- Pidió Orix con gesto expectante.-

 

Nelly pidió lo mismo aunque no tenía el entusiasmo de su hermano. Orix parecía haberse olvidado de Dean, ella sin embargo presentía que algo no iba bien. Y no era por causa de que su amigo estuviera enfermo. De hecho, siendo niña, había tenido un instinto muy agudizado para notar cosas, no obstante lo iba perdiendo a medida que se hacía mayor. De todos modos la cara de Dean era lo bastante expresiva como para que cualquiera pudiese advertir que algo raro le ocurría. Aunque Nelly no quiso insistir en preguntar, sería de mala educación. Al poco la misma Ginger les sirvió lo que habían pedido. Estaban disfrutando de la tarta Sandy cuando llegó Gus. Ese hombre, con un poco de barriga ya, estatura media y pelo oscuro, se acercó a saludarles.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Bien en el cole?  
-Sí, gracias.- Respondió Orix.-  
-¿Qué tal las notas?- quiso saber con tono entre exageradamente cordial y despreocupado.-  
-Muy bien. Eso dicen nuestros profesores. - Afirmó Nelly con tono neutro pero educado.-  
\- A ver si ese haragán aprende.- Declaró entonces Gus que parecía mostrar algo de disgusto ahora.-  
-¿Está Dean enfermo?- Inquirió Orix con patente ingenuidad.-  
-Se va a curar enseguida, os lo digo yo.- Espetó su interlocutor quien, al ver de lejos la expresión desaprobatoria de Ginger agregó de inmediato.- Bueno, me alegro de veros. 

 

Dicho lo cual se alejó hacia el interior de la cocina. Su pareja le siguió y cerró la puerta, Los críos creyeron oír voces dentro, parecía una discusión, aunque fieles a las normas de comportamiento que habían aprendido decidieron que no era asunto suyo. Al fin, Nelly le dijo a su hermano que debían volver a casa. Una agitada Ginger salió entonces de la cocina, no era normal verla en ese estado, pese a que se esforzase en tratar de disimularlo. Nelly pese a todo le comentó.

-Muchas gracias, mi madre te lo pagará mañana. Nos vamos ya. Saludos a Dean y que se mejore.  
-Gracias.- Pudo decir la interpelada de modo algo cortante.- Adiós niños.

 

Y la muchacha y su hermano se fueron rumbo a casa. Tenían algunos deberes que hacer. Orix iba satisfecho por la merienda aunque, al igual que Nelly, se percató de lo tenso del ambiente en esa cafetería. 

-¿Crees que Dean tendrá problemas en casa? - le preguntó a su hermana.-  
-No lo sé, aunque me parece que sí.- Admitió ésta añadiendo animosa.- Cuando vuelva al cole ya hablaremos con él, para ver si podemos ayudarle.

 

Y animado por esas palabras de su hermana, Orix dejó el tema. Cuando ambos retornaron fueron recibidos por su padre. Edgar parecía no estar de buen humor. No le dijo nada al niño pero detuvo un instante a Nelly y le recriminó.

-¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas?  
-Pedí permiso a mamá.- Respondió ella.-  
-Tu madre no anda bien de salud, ya lo sabes. Y yo estoy trabajando. No podemos dejarla sola tanto tiempo. - La abroncó su padre.-  
-Lo siento.- Musitó la cría bajando la cabeza.-  
-Sentirlo no es suficiente.- Sentenció Edgar dejándola ya para irse al salón.-

 

Nelly entró, suspirando se pasó a ver a su madre. Aurora estaba tumbada en la cama, quizás descansaba del largo día.

-¿Qué tal todo, cariño?- Quiso saber nada más ver entrar a su hija.-  
-Bien mamá, pasamos por la cafetería para preguntar por Dean, como no ha venido al colegio últimamente pensamos que estaría enfermo.  
-¿Y está mejor? ¿Has hablado con él o con su madre?- Se interesó la mujer.-  
-Bueno, con su madre sí. Y con Gus, nos ha dicho que seguro que se curará pronto.- Repuso la muchacha, no deseando contarle de veras lo que presenció.

 

Bastante tenía su madre con su propia enfermedad. Aunque ahora estaba algo mejor, el doctor Ginga la trataba personalmente y se notaba. Nelly le quería mucho, era el mejor médico de Nature. ¡Y posiblemente del universo entero! También la cuidó a ella misma cuando sufrió ese accidente que no recordaba siendo pequeña. 

-Bueno hija, ahora vete a descansar, se está haciendo tarde.- Le aconsejó su madre.-  
-Enseguida, en cuanto haga unos deberes.- Sonrió débilmente la chica.-   
-¿Y tu hermano, ha merendado bien?- Inquirió Aurora con tono algo apagado.-  
-Sí, tanto que creo que no va a tener que cenar nada. - Afirmó su interlocutora con gesto divertido.- 

 

Y tras dar un beso a su madre se fue a su cuarto a estudiar un poco. Aurora la vio marchar tratando de contener su pena. Recordaba bien la última visita que le hiciera al doctor Ginga haría poco más de dos semanas. Fue a recoger el resultado de unas pruebas rutinarias para el tratamiento de su enfermedad. No habían tardado mucho en analizarlas, o eso pensó. Estaba sentada en la salita de espera cuando una funcionaria la llamó.

-Señora, es su turno.

 

Entró tras levantarse al despacho del doctor. Allí éste le dedicó una mirada muy inquisitiva y triste. Fue Giaal quien, con un tono suave aunque decaído, le dijo.

-Siéntate Aurora, por favor.  
-Bueno, usted dirá.- Suspiró ella con expresión y tono nervioso.-

 

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón enseguida notó que algo no iba bien. La cara del doctor Ginga, normalmente tan animada y optimista, lucía bastante pesarosa. Él, poco propenso a dar rodeos, le confesó.

-He visto tus análisis y todas las pruebas. Las he mirado varias veces incluso, quería estar muy seguro. Por desgracia lo estoy, y no son buenas noticias.

 

Y tras un breve silencio, la mujer asintió tratando de mantener su entereza para aseverar.

-Dígame lo que sea, estoy lista para cualquier cosa.

 

Aunque a Giaal parecía costarle trabajo hablar y lo hizo con voz llena de tristeza para anunciarle la fatídica noticia.

-Tu mal progresa muy rápidamente, es algo que no podemos combatir. Ya está muy extendido…lo siento mucho.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió sardónicamente la mujer, queriendo saber con un tinte de patente angustia.- Dígame. ¿Cuánto me queda?  
-Estoy trabajando en algo para ayudarte, al menos a que tu calidad de vida no se resienta más de lo debido. Es el equivalente a la quimioterapia terrestre pero mucho menos agresivo…Así por lo menos podrás hacer una vida relativamente normal, eso sí, alternando con muchos periodos de reposo.

 

Aurora asintió despacio bajando la mirada. Al menos no vino ni con su esposo ni con ninguno de sus hijos. Así podría llorar sola y después recomponerse para mirarles a los ojos con un gesto de fingida esperanza. Levantó la vista al fin con alguna lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas e insistió.

-¿Cuánto doctor?...  
-Quizás unos meses. Un año a lo sumo.- Suspiró Giaal.- Lo siento mucho.

 

Esa situación era desde luego muy dura y dramática. El propio Alien estaba muy afectado. Tener que dar esa clase de noticias era terrible. No obstante, Aurora quiso descargarle aquel peso y tras sonreír ahora con más amplitud le dirigió unas amables palabras.

-No debe sentirlo. Al contrario, gracias a usted recuperé a mi hija. Ella y Orix, junto con mi esposo son toda mi vida. Lo que más me importa. La único que lamentaré dejar.  
-Pasa todo tu tiempo lo más cerca posible de ellos.- Le aconsejó su interlocutor.-  
-No quisiera que ninguno supiese el alcance real de mi enfermedad.- Le pidió ella.- Prefiero hacerles creer que, en fin… que estoy mal pero que me están tratando y que, un día, me recobraré. Si se enterasen les haría muy desgraciados. Es mejor que, cuando me vaya, sea algo inesperado. En lugar de que estén sufriendo por mi causa día tras día. ¿No lo cree usted así?.  
-Esa es tu decisión.- Pudo decir Giaal añadiendo en un intento por tratar de sonar algo más optimista, sin lograrlo.- Pero seguimos investigando. Entre mi hermana y yo nos estamos ocupando de tu caso. Por ver si, de alguna manera…  
-Gracias.- Le cortó afablemente Aurora.- Sé que lo dice de corazón. No se preocupe. Y una vez más, no sabe cuánto aprecio lo que hizo por mí y por mi familia.

 

Y tras estas palabras se levantó. El propio doctor Ginga la escoltó hasta la salida y se despidió de ella. Por supuesto tendría que seguir acudiendo de vez en cuando al hospital para seguir el tratamiento. Ahora, tumbada en su cama, se enjugaba alguna lágrima musitando.

-Cariño…Nelly, por favor, trata de llevarte bien con tu padre. Os necesitaréis más que nunca cuando yo no esté. Cuida de tu hermano…

 

Y la aludida, ajena por completo a esas reflexiones de su madre, ya estaba en su habitación. Pese a toda esa situación familiar se sentía más animada de lo que debería, no solo ella despertaba el interés de los muchachos, había alguno que también provocaba el suyo. Sobre todo un chico llamado Stefano, alto, rubio y de ojos claros. Sus padres y él vinieron de la Tierra hacía unos cuantos meses, le conoció el curso pasado y ahora eran compañeros en clase. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en los problemas de matemáticas que debía resolver.

-Al menos le veré otra vez mañana.- Se decía para poder ponerse con las ecuaciones.-

 

Por su parte, tras despedir a los niños, Martin y Daphne junto con sus compañeros, salían ya del colegio. El padre Michael, su director, les deseó buenas tardes.

-Bien, mañana será otro día, que descansen.  
-Gracias padre.- Asintió Martin.-

Y el sacerdote se marchó por otro corredor, entre tanto ambos jóvenes salían y el muchacho, sintiéndose animado, le propuso a su compañera.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de volver pronto a casa.  
-No tengo demasiada hambre, ni aun para una tarta Sandy.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Me refería a ir a otro sitio, a beber dos cervezas.- Matizó él.-  
-Bueno, estoy algo cansada.- Repuso Daphne.-  
-Vale, otro día pues.- Sonrió débilmente él.-

Y es que ese intento solapado de cita había fracasado estrepitosamente. Martin nunca fue demasiado decidido y cuando al fin reunía algo de coraje tenía siempre que proponer las cosas de un modo precipitado y que hasta parecía brusco a veces. Esperaba que su amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta. Por fortuna, no pareció ser el caso porque, para su alivio e incluso alegría, ella convino.

-Sí, otro día. Ahora quiero darme un baño e irme a la cama enseguida. Estos críos son agotadores.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino él, contento por aparcar aquel embarazoso tema.- Tenemos que recuperarnos.

 

De este modo abordaron el deslizador que les llevó a sus domicilios. La primera en bajarse fue Daphne que vivía una parada antes. Se dieron las buenas noches y así, Martin quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

-La próxima vez lo haré mejor.- Se prometió a sí mismo, tras dedicarle una última mirada a su compañera que ya caminaba alejándose de la parada. Aunque el chico no vio que en la línea de enfrente, una mujer morena bajaba de otro deslizador antes de que él prosiguiera su viaje.-

Y entre tanto, en su casa, un par de horas más tarde, Maggie estaba dando de cenar a su hija. Más bien la niña comía a dos carrillos y ella la contemplaba embobada. 

-Solo espero que Kiros regrese pronto.- Pensaba. Aunque enseguida sonrió a su hija y le preguntó.- ¿Qué tal el día, cariño?  
-Muy bien, mami.- Sonrió la pequeña.-

 

Su madre no podía dejar de mirarla. Se sentía muy orgullosa y la quería muchísimo. Esa cría era muy especial. Y no solamente por el hecho de ser su hija. Maggie sabía que fue ella quien la trajo de retorno a la vida. Y esa impresión se confirmó cuando hace unos años viajó junto con su marido y Gloria al planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Allí pudo conocer a los padres de Kiros.

-Aquel viaje fue muy interesante desde luego.- Recordaba.- Y bastante emotivo y revelador.

 

Y su mente viajó una vez más allí, trayendo esos recuerdos de vuelta…


	8. Un viaje muy revelador

Mirando los violetas ojos de su hija que pronto se cerrando vencidos por el sueño, Maggie recordaba.

-Sí, un viaje realmente azaroso. Y muy instructivo, aprendí muchas cosas…

 

Y es que, volviendo la vista atrás, cuando apenas tenía un año de vida, la pequeña Gloria fue junto con sus padres a conocer el mundo de sus antepasados. Fue un trayecto largo. La primera etapa la culminaron tras tomar una nave que les llevó desde Nature hasta Kinmoku. Allí, nada menos que la mismísima princesa Kakyuu, les recibió en audiencia. Maggie se recordaba a sí misma algo nerviosa, no era cosa de todos los días ser recibida por la realeza de un mundo. Al ser hechos pasar a la sala de visitantes aguardaron durante unos momentos. Al poco, una mujer alta, peinada con una larga cola de caballo morena, embutida en cuero y con botas por encima de la rodilla del mismo material, salió a llamarles.

-¿Embajador y señora Derail? - Quiso saber con tono inquisitivo aunque educado.-  
-Sí, somos nosotros.- Repuso Kiros.-  
-Soy una de las guardianas de su Alteza la princesa Kakyuu. Mi nombre es Sailor Star Maker. Les ruego que tengan la amabilidad de seguirme. Nuestra soberana les recibirá enseguida.

 

Los aludidos enseguida atendieron a ese requerimiento. Maggie portaba a su bebé en brazos y se adelantó, Maker sonrió al ver a la pequeña y pasó a encabezar la marcha. Una vez llegaron al final de un largo corredor ante ellos se abrió una puerta de color bermellón. Trasponiéndola se hallaron ante el salón de recepciones, Kakyuu, de largos cabellos pelirrojos, casi como el color del fuego, estaba sentada en un sofá rodeada de sus otras dos guardianas. Nada más verla Kiros hizo una inclinación leve pero educada y Maggie le imitó algo más torpemente en tanto sostenía a su hija.

-Por favor, eso no es necesario.- Sonrió la princesa.- Pasad y sentaos.

 

La pareja tomó asiento en dos cómodos sillones forrados de tafetán ocre. Al rato la pequeña Gloria comenzó a moverse un poco.

-Podemos traerte un lugar para que dejes a la niña.- Le ofreció Kakyuu mirando divertida como la apurada madre trataba de acomodar a la cría entre sus brazos.-  
-No deseo ser una molestia,- pretextó Maggie.-  
-En absoluto, Healer, acerca ese sillón de ahí.- Le pidió la princesa a una de sus guardianas, de cabellos entre albinos y levemente azulados.-

 

A la aludida no pareció caerle muy bien esa demanda, sin embargo obedeció sin pronunciar palabra. Una vez aproximó el mueble, Maggie pudo dejar a su hija sobre él. Debía de ser muy cómodo puesto que el bebé enseguida cerró los ojos y quedó sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Decidnos. ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí?- Sonrió la princesa tras dedicar una afectuosa mirada a la cría.-   
-Muy bien, Alteza. Como sabéis estamos de camino hacia Nuevo Vegeta.- Le explicó Kiros.-  
-Por eso mismo me alegra tener la oportunidad de hablar con vosotros.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Quería veros para desearos un buen viaje y daros mis saludos a los soberanos de vuestro mundo, embajador.  
-Será para mí un placer y un honor el transmitírselos a mis reyes.- Convino éste.-

 

Otra de las guardianas, Fighter, se aproximó a su princesa y le entregó un pequeño dispositivo. Kakyuu lo tomó cuidadosamente en una mano y se lo entregó a Maggie.

-¿Qué es esto, Alteza?- Quiso saber la enfermera.-  
-Unas palabras de amistad y saludo para los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta.- Contestó su contertulia.- Espero que todo siga bien por allí. Y hablando de seguir bien.- Añadió con un tono más jovial.- Vuestra hija está realmente preciosa.-  
-Gracias.- Sonrió ampliamente Maggie.- Sí, se cría muy bien. Debe de ser su genética saiyajin. ¡Come casi a todas horas!  
-¡También Fighter y no es saiyajin!- Rio Kakyuu.-  
-Alteza, por favor.- Pudo decir la aludida enrojeciendo visiblemente.-

 

Sus compañeras se rieron sin tapujos de aquel comentario y la afectada se lo tomó asimismo con humor.

-Cuando queráis estáis todas invitadas a mi mundo para probar nuestra comida.- Les ofreció Kiros con gesto divertido a su vez.-  
-Os lo agradecemos mucho, señor embajador.- Terció Maker.-

 

Maggie se rio mucho con esas mujeres, aunque la pequeña Gloria despertó y sus lloros lograron atraer la atención de todos. Las atónitas Sailor observaron a la niña con gesto sorprendido.

-Buenos pulmones desde luego tiene.- Comentó Healer.-  
-Es hora de comer, precisamente.- Declaró una azorada Maggie.- Y aquí no tengo el biberón, debo darle…ya sabe.- Remachó ruborizándose un poco.-  
-¡Oh!, entiendo.- Convino Kakyuu, agregando.- Fighter, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a nuestra invitada a la salita de reposo?  
-Por supuesto, Alteza.- Sonrió la interpelada que se levantó para indicar a Maggie con un amable ademán de su mano.- Es por aquí, sígame por favor.

 

Mirando a su esposo que asintió y después de tomar en brazos a la pequeña, Maggie fue tras de aquella guerrera. Seiya la hizo pasar a una acogedora salita en donde pudo sentarse con su hija. La Sailor miró hacia otro lado en tanto su huésped se desabotonaba la blusa y liberaba uno de sus pechos. Al poco, la cría estaba tomando su ración de leche materna.

-Son ustedes muy amables.- Agradeció Maggie.-

 

Su contertulia al fin la miró, sonriendo para responder.

-No merecen ustedes menos. Del embajador Derail primero oímos hablar y después, al conocerle, confirmamos nuestras favorables impresiones. Es un valeroso guerrero. Y por lo que sabemos, usted no le desmerece en nada.  
-Yo no soy ninguna guerrera. Solo soy una mujer normal y corriente.- Repuso humildemente la enfermera, para remachar.- Mi único deseo es cuidar de mi hija y que sea feliz en un mundo en paz.

 

Seiya asintió y enseguida comentó a su vez.

-Por eso mismo, por ser una mujer normal, al menos en lo que a poderes especiales concierne, es usted un ejemplo. No nos es desconocido que ha salvado a bastantes personas y se ha interesado por ayudar a muchas otras. No es usted nada corriente, créame. Se lo digo por experiencia, porque he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mujeres realmente maravillosas que a la vez, eran unas chicas perfectamente normales, al menos tiempo atrás.

 

Las últimas palabras de Fighter estuvieron teñidas de una melancolía que no se había molestado en ocultar. Maggie enseguida se dio cuenta de eso. A renglón seguido, algo inquietada, pudo preguntar.

-¿Va todo bien? Quiero decir, en el espacio. Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo técnicamente. Mi marido siempre habla con lenguaje muy militar.  
-La comprendo. Y por ahora no tiene por qué preocuparse, las cosas están tranquilas.- Declaró Seiya con mejor ánimo.-

 

A todo eso la pequeña Gloria había terminado, al menos con un pecho. Una vez más la guardiana de Kakyuu se giró educadamente en tanto su interlocutora cambiaba de lado a la niña. 

-Me alegra saberlo.- Dijo entonces Maggie, añadiendo con tono algo nervioso.- Tengo ganas de llegar a Nuevo Vegeta y ver como son las cosas allí. Aunque, por otra parte, muchas veces añoro mi planeta y a mis padres.  
-Sí, la entiendo muy bien. La Tierra es un lugar muy bello. También tuve que pasar una temporada fuera de mi mundo y recalé allí junto con mis compañeras. Fueron tiempos duros, pero conocimos a magníficas personas.- Repuso reflexivamente Seiya al sentenciar.- En ocasiones, de la mayor adversidad se pueden extraer las más útiles enseñanzas y encontrar a los mejores amigos. Incluso algo más…

 

Su contertulia meditó sobre esas palabras en tanto su hija se saciaba al fin. Gentilmente, una vez más, Fighter se dio la vuelta permitiéndola la suficiente intimidad como para colocarse la ropa tras abotonarse su blusa. Después las dos retornaron junto al resto. La cría iba tranquila en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Todo bien?- Quiso saber la princesa tan pronto las observó regresar.-  
-Sí, gracias.- Asintió Maggie en tanto se sentaba acunando a la pequeña.-

 

Ahora la niña lucía muy plácida, durmiendo en el regazo de su madre. Kakyuu se levantó de su sofá para verla más de cerca.

-Es una monada, ¿puedo?- Pidió con algo de prevención y mucha amabilidad.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió Maggie dejando que la princesa tomara en brazos a la niña.-

 

Su anfitriona se hizo con la cría que seguía dormida. Kakyuu esbozó una sonrisa de ternura viéndola con esos ojos cerrados. Sin embargo e inopinadamente la niña los abrió, mirando fijamente a su portadora. La princesa palideció, parecía haber visto un fantasma. Casi dio un respingo lo que movió de inmediato a la sorpresa e inquietud de sus escoltas.

-¿Estáis bien, Alteza?- Se preocupó Star Healer.-  
-Sí, no ha sido nada.- Sonrió trémulamente Kakyuu contestando casi con un susurro en tanto devolvía la cría a los brazos de su extrañada madre.- Todo está bien. Quizás estoy algo cansada.  
-Sentaos, por favor.- Le pidió Star Maker a su soberana.-

 

La princesa así lo hizo, fue Star Fighter quien, de forma preocupada y solícita, quiso saber.

-¿Estáis mejor, mi Señora? No deberíais trabajar tanto.  
-No es nada, Fighter.- Aseguró la aludida.- De verdad.  
-Quizás sea buena idea dejaros descansar.- Intervino Kiros, tan extrañado como el resto.- 

 

Kakyuu asintió despacio al fin. En esta ocasión fue Star Fighter quien acompañó a los invitados de su princesa hasta la salida.

-Lamento que la audiencia haya tenido que terminar tan súbitamente.- Dijo la Sailor.-  
-Ha sido un verdadero placer conocer a vuestra princesa y a vosotras también.- Le agradeció cordialmente Maggie.- Os estamos muy reconocidos por vuestra acogida.  
-Lo mismo digo, son dos personas realmente excepcionales, bueno tres.- Repuso su interlocutora en tanto miraba afablemente a la pequeña Gloria y sentenciaba.- Ha sido un honor que nos hayan visitado.  
-Gracias, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.- Remachó Kiros.-

 

Al fin, tras decir adiós a su acompañante se fueron en dirección a la nave que les llevaría a su destino final.

-Espero que la princesa no tenga nada serio.- Comentó Maggie que ya llevaba a su hija dormida en su cochecito.-  
-Debe ser como sus guardianas dijeron. Trabajó demasiado y estaría agotada.- Concluyó su marido si darle mayor importancia.-

 

Aunque sin saber por qué Maggie presentía que aquella no era la razón. No obstante lo dejó estar. Todavía quedaban algunos días de viaje hasta alcanzar Nuevo Vegeta.

-¿Cómo crees que nos recibirán?- Le preguntó a su esposo.-  
-Pues muy bien, como corresponde a nuestro rango.- Sonrió confiadamente él.-

 

Y el resto del viaje lo ocuparon en charlar recordando los viejos tiempos, pensar en sus amigos y finalmente Kiros la instruyó un poco en ciertas costumbres y protocolos de los saiyajin.

-Recuerda esto.- Le enfatizó él.- Eres la madre de una saiyajin de gran fuerza de combate potencial. Nuestra hija desciende de un linaje elevado y siempre se ha dicho que la mezcla de nuestra especie con los humanos produce individuos más fuertes. Por lo tanto, no te dejes intimidar.  
-¿Intimidar?- Sonrió nerviosamente ella, alegando no sin algo de prevención.- Ya estoy bastante nerviosa por conocer a tus padres…  
-Mi padre no te juzgará. No le resultarás extraña. Ha conocido ya a bastantes humanos. Mi madre será otra cosa. Pero no me estaba refiriendo a ellos ahora. Si en ciertas ocasiones quedas a solas con alguna de nuestras mujeres lo normal será que se muestren amables contigo en atención a tu posición. Sin embargo, podría haber guerreras más chapadas a la antigua a las que no les gustan los humanos. A esas me refiero. Los hombres por lo general no dirán nada. Estarán más pendientes de mí.   
-Muy bien.- Convino Maggie no sin cierta preocupación, añadiendo.- Con tal de que no molesten a nuestra hija…  
-Ninguno se atrevería a hacer eso.- Sentenció Kiros con rotundidad.-

 

A su esposa le gustó aquello, su marido era un hombre amable e incluso atento. Mucho más de lo que los saiyajin corrientes tenían costumbre según había sabido. También tenía sus cosas, era obstinado y brusco en ocasiones. Pero eso iba con su idiosincrasia como guerrero del espacio. Y ella misma también tenía su carácter. Bueno, al menos antes era mucho más explosivo. Desde que dio a luz a su hija y tuvo aquella experiencia se había suavizado bastante, y más tras atender a las prédicas del reverendo Waters y otros clérigos que le habían mostrado el camino de Dios.

-No temas por mí, como tampoco lo haré yo por Gloria. Sé que desde lo alto velan por nosotras. - Sonrió recobrando su confianza ahora.-

 

Kiros sonrió, quizás malinterpretó aquello pensando que ella aludía a los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. No obstante, Maggie pensaba en una entidad muchísimo más poderosa que, sin ninguna duda, velaría por su bienestar y el de su hija. Así llegó el momento. La nave entró en la órbita de aquel planeta entre verdoso y brumoso, con tintes azulados. Tras recibir el preceptivo permiso y la bienvenida de los controladores de vuelo, la familia Derail abordó una lanzadera que les llevó a la superficie del mundo de los saiyajin.

-¡Al fin!, después de tanto tiempo.- Declaró Kiros.-  
-Ya tengo ganas de pisar tu planeta.- Convino Maggie tomando en brazos a su pequeña.-

 

Y en pocos minutos su deseo finalmente se hizo realidad. Tras aterrizar descendieron de la lanzadera. A ambos lados de la alfombra que había sido colocada a sus pies se alineaban saiyajin con armaduras ceremoniales de gala. La enfermera se sorprendió por aquel recibimiento que excedía sus pensamientos más formalistas. Incluso Kiros quedó realmente asombrado.

-¿Es esto normal? -Le susurró su perpleja esposa.-  
-En absoluto.- Admitió él declarando atónito.- Son casi honores reales.

 

Y para mayor sorpresa, junto a su padre el Canciller Blinz y la madre de Kiros, Elua, estaban los soberanos, ¡los mismísimos reyes en persona!. Todos ataviados con idénticas armaduras y llevando capas de colores diferentes entre sí. Al llegar ante su presencia, el joven dobló una rodilla bajando la cabeza.

-Levantad embajador Derail.- Le pidió el monarca.- Hemos querido veros aquí en lugar de en el salón del trono, para no tener que supeditarnos en exceso a las formalidades.

 

El joven obedeció de inmediato. Fue la reina quien, amablemente, le preguntó.

-Y ésta será tu familia.  
-Sí, Majestad.- Respondió él presentándoles de seguido con patente orgullo.- Mi esposa Margaret y mi hija Gloria Elua De la estirpe Derail.

 

Los monarcas asintieron sonrientes en tanto la apurada Maggie apenas si musitó ensayando una torpe reverencia.

-Es un honor, Majestades.   
-Eso no es preciso, querida.- Sonrió la reina Meioh.- Se bienvenida como nuestra invitada a este planeta.  
-Ante todo, mi Señor, debo daros esto de parte de la princesa Kakyuu. Unas palabras de salutación, me dijo, para vuestras reales personas.-Terció Kiros.-

 

Y dicho eso, le entregó a Lornd ese dispositivo que el rey observó durante unos instantes para dejarlo reposar entre su mano cerrada.

-Gracias embajador.- Repuso Lornd.- Ahora dejemos las obligaciones diplomáticas por el momento…tenéis a otras personas a las que saludar después de tanto tiempo.

 

Y tras esas palabras ambos soberanos se apartaron un momento, para quedar en un segundo plano. De este modo y con el permiso de los monarcas, Kiros cumplimentó a sus progenitores aludiendo a Maggie y Gloria.

-Padre, madre…ellas son mi mujer y mi hija…  
-Que sean muy bienvenidas a nuestro planeta que es también el suyo.- Respondió afablemente Blinz.-

 

Maggie sonrió agradecida. La verdad, todos esos individuos impresionaban, tanto hombres como mujeres. Aparte de sus estaturas y su potencia física era como si irradiaran una enorme fuerza. Aunque la que más le impactó fue precisamente la de una altura pareja a la suya, la madre de su marido. Y es que, aparte de su espléndido cuerpo, parecía tan joven como su propio hijo. A su vez Elua, se adelantó con pasos firmes y tras dedicar una mirada a su nuera recorriéndola de arriba abajo como si la analizase, preguntó con tono neutro.

-Entonces esa niña es mi nieta, ¿puedo?- Solicitó en tanto extendía sus brazos.-  
-Claro…- convino la enfermera entregándole a la pequeña.-

 

Elua tomó al bebé entre sus poderosos brazos y le dedicó una mirada que parecía más inquisitiva que curiosa. Daba la impresión de estar valorándola como si de una pieza de colección se tratara. Fue entonces cuando la cría le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos violetas profundos. Ante la sorpresa de todos Elua no pudo evitar abrir la boca con expresión atónita. Después fue realmente increíble, al menos para los otros saiyajin. La guerrera entregó a la pequeña a su madre y se inclinó casi como si estuviera ante sus reyes para confesar dirigiéndose a Maggie.

-Debo reconocer que me equivoqué. Te pido perdón. Es un honor para mí el acogerte en nuestra familia.

 

Blinz la miró con expresión de total asombro. Incluso Setsuna y Lornd en la distancia parecieron mirarse, aunque no con incredulidad, sino más bien parecían confirmar una impresión. Fue Kiros quien rompió ese extraño ambiente para decir con patente contento.

-Muchas gracias madre, significa mucho para nosotros.  
-Estaréis cansados.- Intervino Setsuna aproximándose en tanto el Canciller y Elua hacían una inclinación ante su paso.-

 

Maggie sonrió agradecida. Ahora que veía a esa mujer más de cerca creyó reconocerla de algún sitio. Al fin, se percató. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡Era la madre de la princesa Seren! De hecho ambas eran muy parecidas. Y pese a que la reina Meioh no era tan alta como su hija, su semblante, entre armonioso, agradable y ya algo maduro, translucía una gran sabiduría y bondad. Esas impresiones golpearon la mente de la enfermera en tanto subían a un deslizador con los soberanos y se dirigían hacia el palacio. Entonces, la invitada humana sin casi poderlo evitar, comentó.

-Os lo agradecemos mucho, Señora. Se puede percibir que estáis tocada por la Gracia de Dios.  
-Y yo os agradezco ese cumplido tan magnífico.- Sonrió la soberana.- Pero solo soy alguien que trata de cumplir con sus deberes lo mejor que sabe.  
-Mi Señora.- Intervino Kiros con patente respeto e incluso reverencia en su tono.- Que vos y su Majestad el rey hayáis venido a recibirnos es un honor mucho mayor del que merecemos.

 

Sin embargo, tras llegar a su destino y descender del deslizador en esta ocasión fue el monarca en persona quien se aproximó en tanto sus súbditos se inclinaban nuevamente con gran respeto, para responder.

-No es nada que un héroe del pueblo saiyajin no merezca. Hasta ahora apenas pudimos darte las gracias y honrarte como merecías. Tú terminaste con los rebeldes y con el peor enemigo de nuestro mundo, ese tirano de oprobioso nombre que no merece ser mencionado en nuestro planeta. Hiciste lo que ni yo mismo pude lograr. Por ello tu nombre será recordado con honor por siempre.

 

Maggie escuchaba con mucho orgullo. Su esposo desde luego era muy valeroso y noble. Y es que siempre lo demostró, desde que le conoció, curándole aquellas terribles heridas que él soportó sin pestañear. Todo por salvar las vidas de otros aun a riesgo de la suya. Miró también a los padres de Kiros. Blinz sonreía tras los reyes con una evidente expresión de orgullo que no podía ni quería contener. Incluso Elua, quien tenía fama de muy severa y dura, al menos acorde a las historias que su esposo le contase, observaba con aparente interés y satisfacción. Y de hecho, el joven guerrero del espacio así lo reconoció alegando con humildad.

-He podido hacer eso porque tuve la fortuna de estar en el lugar apropiado y porque tuve unos grandes maestros en mis padres. Ellos me educaron como a un saiyajin.  
-Y nada me complace más que ver que esa educación te ha convertido en un héroe para nuestro pueblo.- Afirmó Elua añadiendo no sin orgullo a su vez...- Eres todo lo que siempre soñé y más. Podría morir ahora mismo y lo haría dichosa. Una madre saiyajin no puede aspirar a mayor gloria que haber engendrado y criado a alguien tan digno de su raza. Y no satisfecho con eso, nos has dado una nieta con un potencial increíble.

 

Y tras un emocionado silencio y la gran sonrisa de Kiros, fue una vez más Setsuna la que declaró.

-El rey y yo nos retiramos y os dejamos en familia. Tomaos vuestro tiempo para poneos al día y descansad. Mañana tendrá lugar la celebración oficial.  
-Sí, ya habrá ocasión para que, como embajador, nos des nuevas de Nature y nuestros otros aliados.- Agregó Lornd contemplando aquel dispositivo que el joven le entregase al llegar.-

 

Dicho esto y ante las reverencias de Blinz, Elua y Kiros y la inclinación leve de Maggie, que portaba a su hija en brazos una vez más, Lornd y Setsuna se retiraron. Y en tanto Blinz tomaba a su hijo para preguntarle sobre Nature, Elua hizo lo propio con su nuera. La saiyajin le pidió con un tono que era desde luego muy gentil, tratándose de ella.

-¿Paseamos?

 

La interpelada asintió, deseando agradar en lo posible a esa mujer. Pese a todo, no la veía tan fiera como Kiros se la había descrito. Aunque pronto tuvo ocasión de darse cuenta que su marido no exageraba. Dado que, tras andar unos metros, su suegra le comentó con total rotundidad, exenta de tacto.

-Maldije muchas veces a los de tu especie. Siempre pensé que los humanos erais débiles y cobardes. Indignos de uniros a un saiyajin. Por ello no me gustó la idea de que mi hijo quisiera desposarte.

 

Y tras la atónita y envarada mirada de la joven, esa mujer tan ruda sonrió levemente y suavizando sus rasgos añadió, ya con tintes más conciliadores.

-Pero tras conocer durante años a la reina Meioh, ya no estuve tan segura. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, se portó como cualquiera de las hembras de mi especie. Y ahora, al sentir el aura de mi nieta… tu hija, he visto por mí misma que era cierto lo que las leyendas contaban de los híbridos humanos y los saiyajin.  
-Mi hija salvó mi vida.- Le confesó entonces Maggie, con tono suave pero firme, al agregar.- Me trajo de vuelta del mismísimo Infierno. Sé que fue el instrumento de Dios.  
-No sé a qué Dios adorarás, pero merece sin duda ser glorificado si un mero instrumento suyo tiene esa energía.- Aseveró la saiyajin.-  
-Él me dio otra oportunidad de vivir y enmendar mis errores.- Musitó la joven.-  
-Eso es loable. – Afirmó Elua declarando.- Los de mi raza tenemos un proverbio. No hay vergüenza en ser derrotados, la hay en no mejorar para buscar la revancha. Y dime.- Quiso saber ahora con más interés.- ¿Cómo os emparejasteis mi hijo y tú?  
-Nos enamoramos cuando viajábamos a bordo de la SSP-2- le contó Maggie.-  
-Eso del amor es un sentimiento poderoso sin duda.- Admitió la guerra quién no obstante, no tuvo reparos en confesar.- Sin embargo, yo jamás amé al padre de Kiros.  
-¿Cómo se casó con él entonces? - Inquirió Maggie no sin asombro.-  
-Porque era el hombre con más fuerza de combate al que podía aspirar.- Repuso la imperturbable saiyajin.- Lo importante para nosotros es engendrar a los descendientes más poderosos posibles.  
-¿Es que aquí la gente no se une por amor?- Se sorprendió la enfermera.-  
-Algunos lo hacen. Desde que nuestros reyes llegaron al poder. Trajeron esa moda humana. - Comentó Elua que no parecía muy contenta con eso.-  
-Sin embargo, vuestros reyes son muy poderosos por lo que parece.- Afirmó la joven.- En su caso la cosa fue bien.  
-No niego que no pueda funcionar. Está claro que en el caso de mi hijo contigo así ha sido también.- Reconoció Elua sentenciando.- Solo un necio negaría la evidencia. Pero a veces eso del amor únicamente ciega el verdadero deber.  
-Ya.- Suspiró Maggie mirando ahora a su interlocutora con mayor confianza en tanto acunaba a su pequeña y queriendo saber.- ¿De veras me dirá que jamás amó a nadie de los suyos?

 

Elua pareció ser tomada por sorpresa ante esa cuestión. Observó a su contertulia con estupor. Finalmente aseveró.

-Mi único amor es Nuevo Vegeta. Por mi planeta y mi raza siempre estuve dispuesta a morir.  
-También a entregar su vida.- Completó Maggie.-  
-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?- Inquirió la saiyajin.-  
-No, no lo es.- Rebatió la muchacha para explicar. - Quizás morir sea más sencillo. Todo termina en este mundo con la muerte. Y de ese modo se puede afrontar lo que venga después en otro plano de existencia. No obstante, entregar la vida requiere un mayor nivel de sacrificio. Hay que permanecer aquí y arrostrar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones.

 

La guerrera volvió a guardar silencio. Su semblante reflejaba una clara reflexión. Al fin se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. 

-No me interpretes mal. Amo a mi hijo y soy la madre más orgullosa y feliz de este mundo. Volvería a desposar a Blinz sin dudarlo, puede que no le quiera al modo humano, pero le respeto y admiro. Con eso es más que suficiente.  
-Se ha de hacer lo que es correcto, pese a que no nos guste en ocasiones. Ese es el verdadero amor. Cuando somos capaces de renunciar a nuestra propia felicidad por el bien de otros. - Ratificó Maggie.-

 

Su contertulia la observó con visible respeto y al poco sentenció.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que mi hijo vio en ti. Si todos los humanos son como tú, entonces no he podido estar más equivocada. Os he jugado mal como especie y pido perdón por ello.  
-No lo sé. No todos somos iguales, pero le agradezco sus palabras.  
-Trátame con más confianza, como vosotros decís.- Le pidió Elua y cuéntame cómo conociste a mi hijo.- 

 

Maggie accedió gustosa y ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en un banco cercano de aquella calle por la que caminaban. Padre e hijo debían de estar hablando también con mucha animación. Tanto que, tras casi una hora, las dos decidieron ir en su busca.

-Tu historia es muy interesante.- Comentaba la saiyajin recordando lo que Maggie le había contado.- ¿Dices que os conocisteis cuando competíais por el amor de una mujer? No lo comprendo. Tú eres una mujer también.  
-Sí, en mi mundo hay personas que se sienten atraídas e incluso se enamoran de otras de su mismo sexo. ¿Acaso no sucede aquí?- Quiso saber con genuina curiosidad, puesto que, si mal no recordaba, Kiros le dijo que así pasaba también en su planeta.-  
-Ocurre.- Admitió Elua que, no obstante, añadió con evidente disgusto.- Pero es algo realmente contraproducente. No tiene ningún sentido.  
-Quizás yo misma descubrí al conocer a Kiros que mi vida no iba bien orientada. Pero el amor es incontrolable. Surge. Jamás creí posible enamorarme de un hombre y así fue.  
-Una hembra que solo desea estar con otras hembras mal puede concebir herederos.- Sentenció Elua añadiendo.- Algunas hay, lo mismo que varones con varones.- Suspiró ahora con lo que parecía ser pesar remachando.- ¡Es un desperdicio!

 

Eso puso los pelos de punta a Maggie, recordaba a aquella cruel Zura decirle exactamente lo mismo. Así se lo hizo saber a su suegra. Tras pensar sobre eso, Elua respondió.

-Zura era una traidora, bien muerta está al rebelarse contra sus legítimos reyes, pero en eso tenía razón. Aquí, la mayor parte de las hembras desean una prole poderosa. Incluso aquellas que no gustan de estar con varones. Hoy es sencillo, pueden ser inseminadas. Después, con quién críen a sus hijos e hijas, es cosa suya. Pero en los tiempos antiguos aceptaban copular con los machos de nuestro pueblo con tal de poder ofrecer a nuestra raza una digna descendencia.  
-Es algo similar a lo que sucedía en la Tierra.- Comentó Maggie no sin desaprobación.- Las mujeres eran vistas muchas veces como seres insignificantes, únicamente aptas para la reproducción.  
-Los terrícolas no eran muy sabios entonces.- Valoró Elua.- Las hembras saiyajin al menos pueden ser grandes guerreras. Ningún hombre de aquí despreciaría a ninguna que lo fuera. Es más, buscan a las más fuertes a su vez, guiados por el mismo deseo de tener vástagos poderosos.

 

Maggie fue quien se quedó pensativa ahora y, tras unos instantes mirando a su hija que volvía a dormir, declaró.

-Gloria me abrió los ojos. La llamé así en memoria a la primera mujer a la que realmente amé. Y esa misma mujer me advirtió…  
-¿Desde el infierno?- Se sorprendió Elua.-  
-Sí, mi conducta no fue la apropiada. Por eso, cuando se me dio otra oportunidad para vivir y criar a mi hija y volver junto a mi esposo, decidí que eso sería lo fundamental, junto con mi trabajo de enfermera y la palabra de Dios.  
-Trasmites mucha confianza en lo que dices. Respeto eso.- Afirmó su suegra quien, sin embargo, comentó.- Aunque debo preguntarte. He oído que a los humanos no les suelen gustar nuestras costumbres. Espero que no tengas nada en contra de que tu hija, mi nieta, pueda aprenderlas.  
-Nunca negaría a mi hija una parte de su herencia.- Sentenció Maggie.- Debe de poder conocer el legado de sus abuelos, tanto los terrestres como los saiyajin. Después, que sea ella quien elija su camino.

 

Eso dio la impresión de satisfacer mucho a Elua, la saiyajin se levantó asintiendo y no dudó en alabar a su nuera.

-Dices muy bien. Por eso, cuando la niña sea lo bastante mayor, tráela una vez más. Yo misma la adiestraré como hice con mi propio hijo.  
-Cuando llegue el momento, así será.- Convino Maggie.-

 

Y al fin las dos retornaron junto a los hombres. La enfermera recordaba aquello como también tenía en su mente el día siguiente. Cuando su marido fue honrado por su pueblo.

-Y esa fue otra revelación para mí.- Sonrió rememorando esos momentos.- 

 

Al amanecer tuvieron que levantarse. Eso no fue problema. La pequeña Gloria ya había actuado de involuntario despertador una hora antes al reclamar su alimento. Eso les dio tiempo para prepararse. Kiros tendría que vestir su armadura ceremonial. Maggie podía llevar un vestido largo y poco escotado, con ornamentos saiyajin que la distinguían como condesa y duquesa heredera. Hasta la niña llevaba un trajecito muy mono de color bermellón, regalo de la mismísima reina Meioh. Tras prepararse y salir de sus habitaciones, la pareja iba charlando en tanto Maggie portaba a la niña en un carrito.

-¿Estás nervioso?- Le preguntaba a su marido.-  
-Algo sí. - Admitió él.- Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba.  
-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo también lo estoy.- Sonrió Maggie quien, mirando a su hija dormir ahora de modo plácido, sonrió permitiéndose añadir con humor.- Gloria es la que está más tranquila de los tres. 

No tuvieron ocasión de charlar mucho más dado que enseguida se les unieron unos cuantos saiyajin, elegantemente uniformados con armadura ceremonial, para escoltarles hasta la entrada de palacio. Al fin, llegaron ante el canciller Blinz y su hermano Calix, alto dignatario del gobierno, que estaba al lado de la guardiana de la reina, Seira. Los dos lucían atuendos similares a los guardianes, aunque añadiendo capas de color azul índigo. Maggie aprendió que los colores eran distintivos del rango. Según le comentó Kiros después, el verde era para guerreros que se distinguieran en la batalla o miembros de nobleza inferior. El azul oscuro daba fe de un elevado estatus nobiliario. Solo los miembros de la realeza, que estaban por encima, podían llevar capas de color carmesí. Maggie recordó entonces un detalle, si bien el padre de su marido portaba una capa azul y los soberanos la llevaban efectivamente roja, Elua la lucía de color verde.

-Me alegra verte, sobrino.- Le saludó Calix.-   
-Enhorabuena por tu paternidad.- Añadió Seira, declarando ya para dirigirse también a Maggie.- Disculpadnos por no venir a recibiros ayer, pero tuvimos que atender algunos asuntos.  
-No hay porqué excusarse, tía.- Sonrió el joven que presentó a su esposa de inmediato.-

 

Maggie miró con sorpresa a esa alta guerrera, fornida y morena, aunque peinando ya alguna cana. Era desde luego una mujer imponente, más incluso que la madre de su esposo. Y por lo que Kiros le contó fue ella quien terminó de adiestrar en el combate a su marido tras la iniciación que éste tuvo a manos de Elua. 

-Seira y Calix, son los padres de mi primo Doran. Y también de mi prima Aiona. – Le recordó él.-  
-Lo que es motivo de gran orgullo para nosotros, como ser tus tíos.- Afirmó Calix.-  
-Ahora debemos comenzar.- Le indicó Seira.- Sed tan amables de seguirnos.

 

Kiros y Maggie asintieron, dejándose guiar por los saiyajin pronto llegaron ante una especie de palco en el que tomaron asiento. Junto a ellos, los propios Seira y Calix, a los que se unieron Blinz y Elua. Al poco, dos saiyajin jóvenes, muy altos y elegantemente vestidos también con esas armaduras hicieron acto de presencia. Los guardianes que se alineaban a lo largo del camino que recorrían se inclinaron a su paso. El varón era muy alto también, de cabellos castaños hasta la altura de la base del cuello. Llevaba una capa de color rojo, la joven que lo acompañaba, de cabellos morenos hasta sus hombros, la lucía de idéntico tono.

-Son el príncipe Bralen y su esposa, mi prima Aiona. La hermana mayor de Doran.- Le apuntó Kiros a su mujer con un susurro.-

 

Al llegarse hasta ellos fueron recibidos con una leve inclinación por parte de todos, excepto Maggie que los miraba impresionada. Ese hombre era bastante alto, sensiblemente más que su propio esposo. Y la joven casi tanto como la propia Seira.

-Enhorabuena. Es un honor para nosotros tenerte aquí, primo.- Declaró precisamente Aiona.-   
-Soy yo quien se siente muy honrado.- Replicó de inmediato el aludido que enseguida preguntó con interés.- ¿Y vuestro hijo?  
-El pequeño Diaval duerme su siesta ahora. Le amamanté antes de venir. - Sonrió la madre del bebé aludido.- Tendrá unos tres o cuatro meses menos que vuestra hija.  
-Mis augustos padres nos dieron permiso ayer para estar a su lado en tanto nos ocupábamos de los asuntos de palacio en su ausencia, cuando fueron a recibiros.- Explicó Bralen.-

 

Maggie escuchaba con atención, aunque sin saber por qué creyó notar un poso de tristeza en los ojos de ese príncipe. Tampoco la prima de Kiros parecía mostrarse demasiado feliz, aunque sonreía quizás acorde al protocolo. Decidió dejar estar aquello, posiblemente estuviera equivocada o esos dos tuvieran muchos asuntos de Estado de los que ocuparse. Así pues, tras ese intercambio de saludos, tomaron asiento. Esperaban junto con otros saiyajin de familias prominentes. 

-¿Qué aguardamos?- quiso saber Maggie.-  
-La llegada de sus majestades.- Le explicó su esposo.- 

 

Y no hubieron de esperar mucho. Al fin, y de la mano, Lornd y Setsuna llegaron. Tras recibir unas marcadas inclinaciones de sus súbditos tomaron asiento en sendos tronos que estaban dispuestos en la parte más alta del palco. Justo en el centro del grupo. Entonces se hizo el más absoluto silencio y fue el soberano quién, levantándose, se dirigió a todos los allí presentes.

-Hoy es un día muy especial, estamos reunidos para honrar como se merece a un digno hijo de nuestro pueblo, cuyas valerosas hazañas nos han conducido a la victoria sobre el mayor enemigo al que nos hemos enfrentado en esta era. Además de proteger a nuestros aliados y salvaguardar el honor de los saiyajin. Por ello te pido, Kiros Derail, que acudas ante la presencia de tus soberanos.

 

Tras oír esto el requerido se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el trono para doblar respetuosamente una rodilla ante los monarcas. Los propios reyes se levantaron entonces y, flanqueando al joven, se dirigieron hacia un lugar sito en una gran explanada que alojaba el cementerio de los antepasados, en donde se erigía una especie de altar. Sobre el mismo reposaban dos dagas doradas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Kiros siguió a sus soberanos y tras llegar hasta ese lugar, Lornd tomó aquellas armas ceremoniales y se las entregó a su súbdito declarando.

-El símbolo de nuestra mayor estima al valor y al cumplimiento del deber. Ahora es tuyo, al igual que los títulos de Conde - Duque saiyajin que distinguirá a los de tu linaje por siempre. Kiros Derail, hijo de Blinz y Elua. 

 

Tras aquellas palabras del rey, los soberanos se retiraron dejando solo a Kiros. El joven dobló una rodilla ante las tumbas de los antepasados de su pueblo y con el sonido de fondo de una orquesta saiyajin entonó una canción. Aunque antes de que comenzara, Blinz le susurró a su nuera con patente orgullo en su voz.

-A mi hijo le ha sido concedido el grandísimo honor de cantar esta tonada ante nuestros ancestros. Es un privilegio que normalmente se les reserva solo a los de sangre real. O a héroes fuera de lo común. Y tú debes acudir a su lado puesto que ese ha sido su deseo…

 

Y ante el estupor y la admiración de Maggie, los propios reyes asintieron invitándola a ir con Kiros. La joven se llegó tímidamente hasta él y pudo escuchar a su marido cantar con tono firme y poderoso.

“El hombre sabio dijo, camina de esta manera  
Al amanecer de la luz  
El viento soplará en tu rostro  
Mientras que los años pasan

Escucha esta voz en el interior  
Es la llamada de tu corazón  
Cierra los ojos y encontrarás  
La salida de la oscuridad

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí que estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana 

Y la enfermera se estremeció, sin saber si fue por una súbita ráfaga de viento o por encontrarse con los ojos de su marido cuando entonó esa estrofa en la que pedía por un ángel en tanto se mantenía de rodillas junto a ella

El hombre sabio dijo, solo encuentra tu lugar  
En el ojo de la tormenta  
Busca las rosas a lo largo del camino  
Solo ten cuidado con las espinas 

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí que estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana 

El hombre sabio dijo, solo levanta tu mano  
Y busca el conjuro  
Encuentra la puerta a la tierra prometida  
Solo confía en ti mismo

Maggie solo podía mirarle con orgullo y amor. Aquella canción sonaba realmente como música celestial. Y entonces pensó que quizás era una señal. Un signo de que estaba en la dirección correcta. Desde luego, si era capaz de inspirar esos sentimientos tan profundos de amor y entrega a alguien tan bondadoso y puro, entonces su vida tenía sentido.

Escucha esta voz en el interior  
Es la llamada de tu corazón  
Cierra los ojos y encontrarás  
La salida de la oscuridad

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana  
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana  
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana”  
(Send me an Angel. Scorpions, crédito al autor)

 

Y al concluir no hubo ningún aplauso, los saiyajin no acostumbraban a hacer eso. Al contrario, honraban al cantante con un respetuoso silencio. El que sí sonrió tras levantarse y abrazar a su esposa fue Kiros, quién le susurró con afecto.

-Y mi plegaria me fue concedida incluso antes de elevarla cuando me enviaron a ti y a Gloria Elua a formar parte de mi vida.

 

Maggie enrojeció de apuro, aunque sonrió a su vez, los dos se besaron para retornar enseguida con el grupo de autoridades. La propia reina se aproximó para felicitar al muchacho declarando.

-Desde hoy Kiros Derail formas parte de la gloriosa tradición de este planeta. Cuando tus días terminen tendrás el derecho, si así lo desearas, de ser sepultado en el panteón de los grandes héroes de este mundo.  
-Os doy mis humildes gracias, Majestad. -Respondió el interpelado.-

 

Después recibió los parabienes del resto de los presentes. El propio Soberano se lo llevó aparte para intercambiar impresiones. Maggie entre tanto quedó junto a los príncipes.

-Desde luego, Kiros os ama muchísimo.- Declaró Aiona.- Dijo que quería tenerte presente junto a él cuando cantara ante los antepasados. Y ese es uno de los mayores honores que nadie en nuestro pueblo puede tributar. Sobre todo a una extranjera.  
-Así es. Ni tan siquiera mi padre lo hizo con mi madre.- Añadió Bralen.-   
-Soy muy afortunada de tenerle como esposo.- Afirmó la enfermera agregando con el patente deseo de que así fuera.- Ustedes también parecen felices.  
-Somos los herederos al trono, debemos estarlo por nuestra buena fortuna.- Sonrió débilmente Bralen agregando a continuación con un tono más serio.- Sin embargo, es una gran responsabilidad.  
-Al menos, hemos tenido un heredero que perpetuará el linaje real.- Añadió Aiona con un tinte de voz más cargado de algo similar a la ironía.-

 

Su marido no pareció estar muy complacido por eso y no replicó, aunque la princesa entonces sí que pareció mostrarse muy interesada al preguntar a Maggie.

-Espero no importunaros con mi pregunta. Y si os resulta incómoda no me respondáis. Pero…creo que habéis comentado que antes no os gustaban los hombres…

 

Maggie recibió aquella cuestión con naturalidad, casi parecía que era el príncipe quién estaba más violento con aquello. Y dado que su esposo le comentó que la sinceridad era muy apreciada por su pueblo no tuvo reparo en contestar.

-Así es. Antes solo me había relacionado con mujeres. Y solo había amado a mujeres.  
-¿Y qué os hizo cambiar?- Quiso saber entonces Aiona.-  
-Pues conocí a Kiros.- Contestó ella añadiendo.- Al principio le vi como un rival para ganar el corazón de una chica, pero poco a poco…no sé, me fui sintiendo atraída por él.  
-Los hombres saiyajin tienen esa capacidad con las hembras.- Sonrió algo sardónicamente la princesa para afirmar.- Sus hormonas masculinas nos pueden volver literalmente locas. Es una técnica para asegurar la reproducción. Cuanto más poderosos son generalmente más fuerte es esa atracción.

 

Maggie miró perpleja a su interlocutora. ¿Estaba dándole a entender que la historia de su amor por Kiros se debía meramente a un coctel de hormonas desatadas?. Sin embargo, la saiyajin enseguida puntualizó.

-Aunque eso no siempre se cumple. Os puedo asegurar que hay guerreros increíblemente poderosos por los que yo jamás he sentido ni sentiría ninguna atracción.   
-Así es.- Convino entonces la enfermera.- Se deben tener en cuenta otras cosas. Mi esposo es bueno, valiente y generoso. Siempre supo lo que yo sentía por otras mujeres y me quiso a pesar de todo. Me aceptó por cómo era. Incluso llegó a decirme que, si la otra muchacha me elegía a mí, él respetaría eso. Incluso me animó en una ocasión a ir por el amor de ella, cuando yo misma no creía en mí. Quizás fuera eso lo que me hizo darme cuenta…Y luego, tras el parto de nuestra hija…

 

Suspirando les refirió brevemente aquella experiencia. Ahora tanto Bralen como Aiona se miraron con asombro. En esta ocasión fue el príncipe heredero saiyajin quien dijo.

-Vuestro esposo y vos misma sois un ejemplo de que el amor supera todas las barreras. Pero a veces eso no basta y debe imponerse el sentido del deber.  
-Y más en personas de elevada posición y responsabilidad.- Apuntó Aiona casi como si golpease a su marido con esas palabras.-   
-Sí, a veces el destino nos elige.- Musitó Bralen, añadiendo casi consternado.- Se suponía que yo no habría debido ser el heredero. Sin embargo, esa responsabilidad recayó sobre mí.

 

Y tras unos instantes de silencio, fue Aiona quien, con tono más entristecido y resignado, le confesó a la sorprendida Maggie.

-Habéis sido muy sincera con nosotros. Deseamos corresponder a eso. Si mi marido está conforme.  
-Pueden tutearme, como decimos en la Tierra.- Sonrió la enfermera.-  
-Haz lo mismo con nosotros, por favor.- Convino Bralen quien tomó la palabra para revelar.- Mi mujer tiene razón, es lo más honorable. Seremos sinceros pues, porque sabemos que podemos confiar en ti y en Kiros. Aunque es un secreto a voces aquí.- Y tragando saliva añadió tras un largo suspiro.- Mi caso es muy parecido al tuyo. Yo siento mayor atracción por los de mi propio sexo. No es que las hembras no me gusten del todo. Pero me complace más la compañía de un hombre. Y así era antes de que mi hermano Eron se revelase cayendo en desgracia. Él podría haber sido el futuro rey…  
-Y haberme desposado a mí.- Intervino Aiona con expresión triste, narrando a su vez.- Eron siempre fue el más fuerte, pero su corazón se ennegreció. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el porqué. Fue muy duro pero finalmente le derrotamos. Los reyes sufrieron mucho pero cumplieron con su deber y le desterraron encerrándole en una prisión dimensional. Allí estará por siempre, por sus muchos crímenes contra inocentes y por sublevarse contra la legitimidad de nuestro mundo. Él sin embargo me deseaba como esposa, pero yo siempre me negué. Incluso llegó a amenazar la vida de mis padres.- Pudo decir ahora bajando la vista.- Gracias a que Bralen se enfrentó a él por mí.. eso no sucedió. Pero yo sé que él no me ama…  
-Claro que te quiero.- Se apresuró a afirmar el joven.- Eres la mujer saiyajin ideal, noble, valerosa, fiel y me has dado un hijo maravilloso.

 

Aunque Aiona sonrió con un deje de amargura y mirando a la impresionada Maggie le comentó.

-Tú siendo humana lo comprenderás. El amor entendido por un saiyajin no es igual al que los de tu raza sienten.  
-Es verdad.- Convino la enfermera explicándole a Bralen.- El amor no es solamente cumplir con un cometido. Debes querer estar con esa persona por quien es, no por una obligación.  
-Sin embargo, mi deber era ese. Mi hermana Seren ya estaba comprometida con la causa de ser una sailor al servicio de Serenity y Endimión. Haberla hecho romper este juramento estando yo en condiciones de ser el heredero hubiera significado una división todavía más profunda entre los míos. Eso era algo que no podíamos permitirnos.  
-Eron pudo ser encerrado, pero muchos de sus partidarios huyeron. Y, a día de hoy, todavía quedan saiyajin que secretamente le daban la razón.- Musitó Aiona.- 

 

Maggie asintió. Ella supo de primera mano hasta donde podían llegar los seguidores de ese individuo. Y si Zura y los suyos habían sido capaces de tales atrocidades no quería ni imaginar qué hubiera hecho aquel tipo. ¡Si hasta su propio esposo temblaba de ira y de miedo solo con recordar su nombre! 

-Por eso, entre otros motivos, acepté a Aiona. Nos casamos y al poco tiempo ella dio a luz a Diaval. Eso hizo callar a los que todavía pudieran estar descontentos desde los tiempos de la llegada al trono de mis padres.  
-Has de saber.- Le informó Aiona a la perpleja Maggie.- Que tu suegra Elua pasó por un trance similar al mío, solo que ella no fue tan afortunada. Al menos en mi caso estoy con el hombre al que amo, pese a que él no me corresponda del mismo modo.

 

Bralen pareció sentirse culpable y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer. Entre tanto Maggie les preguntó con expresión desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que el trance de Elua y el tuyo son similares?  
-Veras. Ignoro si ella te lo haya dicho. Quizás no debería contártelo, pero podrías enterarte de otros modos peores…lo cierto es que tu suegra siempre ha dicho que el amor era algo inútil y perjudicial. No obstante, ella sí que amó al menos una vez… estuvo enamorada de mi tío Dariel. Él era el hombre más poderoso de Nuevo Vegeta hasta que el rey Lornd volvió. Incluso encabezaba a los retadores para la prueba del aspirante al trono.  
-¿Prueba?- Inquirió Maggie.-  
-Es largo de contar.- Intervino Bralen, reseñando.- Un combate del aspirante al trono contra los tres guerreros más poderosos de este planeta al mismo tiempo. Si era capaz de vencerles sería sin duda digno de ser proclamado rey. Mi padre lo consiguió, obtuvo la victoria.  
-Y entonces mi madre, Seira, que despreciaba al rey Lornd por haber traído a una humana como consorte, reclamó sin embargo el derecho de ser su esposa, para producir el heredero más fuerte posible.- Añadió Aiona.- Pero la reina Meioh se enfrentó con ella y la derrotó. Mi madre siempre habla de aquello con admiración. Ella me dijo que menospreciaba a los humanos por débiles y cobardes, pero que la soberana hizo que se diese cuenta de cuan equivocada había estado.  
-Mi madre tuvo que dejar a los suyos, a sus amigos y también abandonar sus deberes como Sailor Plutón.- Agregó Bralen.- Seira pasó a ser su guardiana, y se desposó con mi padre, Calix, quien también fue capaz de vencerla para probarla que era digno de ella.  
-¡Vaya! -pudo decir una atónita enfermera tratando de distender un poco el ambiente.- Aquí parece que todo se resuelve a tortas!

 

No obstante fracasó en su intento de hacer sonreír a sus interlocutores, de inmediato Bralen afirmó con pesar.

-No todo, no siempre. Hay cosas que duelen muchísimo más que cualquier golpe. Al poco Dariel, que fue elevado al rango de canciller, admitió que a él solo le gustaban los hombres. No quiso desposar a ninguna hembra y pidió la venia de los reyes para dimitir de su puesto e irse a un planetoide alejado con su amante, otro guerrero saiyajin. Elua, que era la mujer que había vencido a cualquiera que había intentado unirse a él, quedó destrozada.   
-Sí, la madre de tu marido luchó bravamente contra cualquier otra que le disputase el derecho a casarse con el canciller. Pero, pese a que siempre decía que era por emparentar con alguien de tan elevado linaje y darle poderosos descendientes, ella le amaba. Cuando mi tío hizo público aquello muchos le acusaron de traidor. No por estar interesado en otros hombres, eso aquí no tiene importancia.- Le aclaró Aiona a su asombrada oyente, añadiendo.- Sino por dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Mi propia madre se sintió muy mal. Desde niña le había tenido en un pedestal. Fue una amarga decepción para ella. Pero lo de Elua fue muchísimo peor. Los que la conocían entonces dicen que se volvió mucho más inmisericorde y se cerró a cualquier sentimiento. Se juró que desposaría a quien quiera que fuera elegido en lugar de Dariel para ser el nuevo canciller. El resto de las mujeres saiyajin ni se atrevieron a enfrentarse contra ella. Así, al poco, el padre de tu esposo, Blinz, fue nombrado por el rey Lornd. A él sí que le gustaba Elua. No sé si estaba enamorado de ella o no, pero se alegró cuando ésta se ofreció a él.  
-Aunque, en honor a la verdad, Elua nunca le engañó.- Comentó Bralen.- Incluso ante testigos le dijo a Blinz que solo le movía el interés por asegurar el futuro de nuestro planeta y poblarlo con grandes guerreros. Fue algo muy comentado. Cuando ambos finalmente se desposaron, al año nació Kiros.  
-¡Hasta mi propia madre decía que lo de Elua era sobrepasar el deber de cualquier saiyajin!- Apuntó Aiona.- Y la madre de tu marido la criticó por haberse ablandado. ¡A mi madre! -Sonrió ahora la princesa.-

 

Y tras esas palabras otro silencio en el que todos parecían meditar sobre lo dicho. Al fin fue turno de Maggie para tomar la palabra y aseverar con tintes de reflexión.

-Todos habéis sufrido y renunciado. Pero quizás eso haya contribuido a salvar muchísimas vidas. Hablé de eso con Elua. Ahora entiendo su expresión.

 

Y les explicó a qué se refería con esas palabras, a lo que Bralen, asintiendo, añadió.

-Sí, así es. Mis padres y otros muchos siempre estuvieron dispuestos a dar las suyas por el resto. Y mi hermana renunció a su vida aquí. Debo decir que lo mío no es un sacrificio real. Estoy con una mujer maravillosa que me ha dado un hijo magnífico al que amo de veras.

 

Aiona sonrió ahora con genuina alegría. Mientras Maggie respondió.

-Quizás pueda parecer cruel pero Dios siempre tiene un plan. Si os ha hecho caminar por esta senda creed que habrá sido para bien. Un bien mayor. El mero hecho de haber salvado miles de vidas inocentes da sentido a vuestros sacrificios y renuncias. Ahora comprendo el porque me mostró aquello cuando estuve muerta. Gloria y yo solo pensamos en nosotras mismas. No en los demás. Y mi destino era este, ser madre de mi pequeña.  
-Tu hija es una niña dotada de un altísimo poder según me han dicho mis padres.- Declaró Bralen agregando en confianza.- Estaban impresionados y créeme, no acostumbran a estarlo con facilidad.

 

Maggie asintió despacio. Todo en su mente iba encajando. Había sucedido lo que debía de ocurrir. Pensando en eso, aun mantuvo una charla de varios minutos con esos dos príncipes tan imponentes. Después se despidió de ellos. Se reunió una vez más con su esposo y el resto de la familia. Tras varios días más de recibir homenajes y parabienes, acompañados de grandes banquetes, dijeron adiós y emprendieron el regreso a su planeta. En esta ocasión su escala en Kinmoku fue breve. No pudieron ser recibidos por la princesa Kakyuu. Fue en esta ocasión Sailor Star Healer quien se hizo cargo de un mensaje que Kiros le trajo a la soberana de ese planeta como respuesta al que ella le diera para los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta. 

-Para mantener la paz y la felicidad de muchos se requiere el sacrificio de algunos.- Meditaba una vez más, acariciando el sedoso pelo negro de su pequeña y musitando no sin tristeza.- Y dentro de poco cariño, tendré que cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu abuela. Irás a conocer tu cultura y tus raíces saiyajin.

 

Quizás dentro de un año, quizás en dos. ¡Ojalá pudiera retrasarlo! O mejor aún, que Elua se olvidara de ello. Pero en su interior sabía que eso no iba a pasar, por ello, mirando a su hija dormir el alma se le encogía. A sus ojos de madre no era más que una cría indefensa, pese a que Kiros había estado empezando a entrenar un poco a su hija con el pretexto de jugar con ella. Por ahora solo ejercicios para potenciar la velocidad innata de la cría y sus reflejos. Apenas algunas posiciones básicas de combate y sencillos movimientos que la pequeña Gloria en su inocencia identificaba como posturas para bailar. Sin embargo, su esposo ya se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión. Él comenzó a ser entrenado por Elua a esa misma edad. 

-Y mi madre enseguida querrá tener a su nieta a su lado, para enseñarla a ser una auténtica guerrera saiyajin.  
-No me gusta esa idea.- Suspiró Maggie cuando él le comentara aquello, tan solo haría un par de semanas.-  
-Mi madre no le hará ningún daño.- Trató de tranquilizarla Kiros.- Nuestra hija es fuerte.  
-Sí, pero es solo una niña. No quiero que pierda su infancia. Sé que lo prometí, pero ahora me pesa haberlo hecho.- Afirmó casi a punto de llorar.-  
-Será poco tiempo. Luego yo mismo me haré cargo de su entrenamiento aquí.- Aseveró su esposo quien, con tinte teñido de algo más de temor , remachó.- Y no sabemos que pueda ocurrir. Quizás en el futuro y por desgracia, precisemos de todos los guerreros saiyajin para defender nuestro planeta y el resto de los mundos aliados.

 

Eso le recordó a Maggie la amenaza aquella que su esposo tanto había temido. Ahora, tras los años transcurridos, estaba asustada pensando en que ese individuo tan peligroso en consonancia con los Arcoily aquellos, pusiera en peligro la paz, no solo del mundo de los saiyajin, o de Nature, sino de todo el universo. Sin embargo, se sintió más tranquila al recordar sus propias reflexiones.

-Dios tendrá un plan. No es posible que, habiendo preparado todo esto con tanto sufrimiento y renuncia, ahora no vaya a servir para nada.

 

Y siguió rogándole al Señor que su marido volviera pronto con buenas noticias. De hecho éste tendría nuevas de lo acaecido en su planeta. Y cuando Kiros supo lo que había sucedido apenas si pudo creerlo. Una vez más su mujer tenía razón y de un modo en el que ni siquiera ella podría haber imaginado.


	9. Relaciones complicadas.

Tras despedirse de Martin, una apurada Daphne llegó a su casa. Sabía que ya era tarde. A buen seguro que su cita la estaba esperando desde hacía un buen rato, pero no pudo dejar antes a ese muchacho tan amable y agradable como insistente.

-¡Al fin! - Suspiró.- Espero que no se haya ido…

 

Pero sus temores resultaron infundados. Allí, a la puerta de la misma, le aguardaba alguien. Nada más verla esa persona sonrió.

-¿Dónde te metes?- Quiso saber con voz cálida e incitadora.-  
-Estaba con un amigo.- Pudo responder la aludida.-  
-Vaya, ¿dándome celos?- Sonrió quien la contemplaba con una mezcla de impaciencia y deseo.-  
-No, no de esa manera. Es solo un compañero de trabajo. - Afirmó una divertida Daphne mirando a su vez a la otra persona.-

 

A sus ojos esa guapa morena de ojos azules era realmente hermosa. Sin más aproximó sus labios a los suyos fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso. Luego abrió la puerta de casa invitándola a pasar, ambas lo hicieron en tanto comenzaban a despojarse de sus ropas cerrando tras de ellas. Después, tras explorarse mutuamente hicieron el amor con gran apasionamiento. Una vez se sintieron satisfechas descansaron abrazadas y sonrientes. Aquella joven de cabello moreno declaró con un tono de marcado acento en su inglés.

-Se hizo esperar, pero valió la pena.  
-Siempre vale la pena.- Sonrió Daphne besándola con suavidad en los labios.-

 

Y es que tras unos meses las cosas estaban cada vez mejor. Había conocido a esa chica en una de sus salidas. De hecho fue precisamente estando con Martin, tomándose algo en la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa. Una tarde en las que ambos se sentaban bebiendo sendos batidos tras el día de escuela. Recordaba que su compañero le estaba contando algo sobre los críos de su clase y ella reía, no obstante, tuvo que ir al baño.

-Perdona, vuelvo enseguida, se disculpó.

 

Entró rápidamente, era uno de esos días del mes tan incómodo y que además la obsequiaban con ese dolor tan lacerante como embarazoso. Pero ¡qué se le iba a hacer! Una desventaja más de ser mujer. Al menos entró rauda para ver con alivio que el servicio estaba vacío. O esa fue la primera impresión. Al salir al fin, ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, otra muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que había entrado justo detrás de ella, la observó con interés.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con un acento extranjero bastante evidente.-  
-Sí, gracias, es que…es uno de esos días.- Pudo sonreír ella.-  
-Comprendo.- Asintió la otra joven devolviéndole la sonrisa para añadir.- Me fijé en que tu novio no parecía darse cuenta.  
-No es mi novio.- Contestó enseguida Daphne.- Solo un compañero…  
-Él no te mira de esa forma. Si no te importa que te lo diga. - Se sonrió aquella extraña que pasó a presentarse de inmediato.- Disculpa, pensarás que soy una metomentodo. Sabra Leví, soy piloto de cazas.  
-¡Vaya! Una mujer piloto.- Sonrió su interlocutora presentándose a su vez en tanto que la miraba con creciente interés.- Me llamo Daphne Kensington. ¿Estás destinada aquí?  
\- Es un placer. Pertenezco a la escuadrilla de las Fighter ladies.- Le contó.- Estoy aquí por unos días, de permiso.  
-Yo conozco a la mujer que os manda. Se llama Susan, ¿verdad?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Sí, la teniente Hunter.- Corroboró Sabra quien pareció impresionada queriendo saber enseguida.-¿Y de qué la conoces si te lo puedo preguntar?  
-Soy maestra en la escuela de la Fe. Doy clase a su hijo.- Repuso la muchacha.-

Aunque fue oír ese nombre y ver cambiar la expresión de su interlocutora. Casi juraría que ésta palideció. La oficial enseguida añadió con tono algo más apurado.

-Vaya, no quise molestarte.   
-En absoluto, no lo has hecho.- Aseguró la joven rubia.-  
-Siendo judía, no comparto muchos de esos postulados.- Le desveló aquella chica, añadiendo.- Soy de Israel. Aunque no demasiado religiosa pese a todo.  
-Bueno, yo trabajo allí, pero aunque soy católica, eso tampoco significa que sea devota.- Confesó Daphne a su vez, suspirando para añadir con tinte más íntimo y algo apurado.- Y tampoco puedo evidenciar otras cosas. No sé si me entiendes.

 

De hecho esa chica morena le había gustado. Era realmente guapa y parecía muy en forma. Era algo más baja que ella pero aun así la fascinaba puesto que daba la sensación de no arredrarse ante nada a juzgar por esa mirada tan profunda que tenía. Y lo que era mejor, ella parecía haberle causado la misma impresión, puesto que esa muchacha sonrió más ampliamente ahora y dio muestras de comprender aquello, dado que le propuso con tono de complicidad.

-Apunta mi número si quieres, nos llamamos y hablamos con más calma. Ese chico estará preguntándose si te pasa algo.

 

Daphne se lo dio y a su vez anotó en su teléfono el de aquella muchacha. El corazón le latía más deprisa, sobre todo cuando su interlocutora le ofreció la mano. Sabra se la tomó con suavidad, acariciándole la palma con sus dedos, la rubia sintió un ligero escalofrío. Al fin, tras el saludo, la israelí sonrió despidiéndose.

-Ha sido un placer, Daphne. Ahora será mejor que tú salgas primero.  
-¿Por qué yo?- Se extrañó ella.-  
-Tu compañero te estaría aguardando con impaciencia. Si salgo primero yo se fijará en mí y luego te verá salir a ti. Llevamos bastante rato aquí. Puede que piense cosas raras. Los hombres son así.  
-No hemos hecho nada malo.- Pudo decir la joven maestra con estupor.-

 

Y para sorpresa de la rubia, su interlocutora se aproximó decididamente a ella y la rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para darle un cálido y sensual beso en los labios. Al poco se separó de la asombrada Daphne y le susurró.

-Ahora sí… Por eso, si tú sales antes, él ya no se fijará más que en mí. Hazme caso. Ahora tengo tu número, te llamaré.

 

La rubia asintió ruborizada y se marchó. En efecto, Martin miraba en dirección al servicio y cuando la vio reaparecer relajó su semblante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Inquirió con gesto preocupado.-  
-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, ya sabes, esas cosas de chicas.- Sonrió apuradamente ella.- 

 

El muchacho le devolvió una comprensiva sonrisa y no ahondó más en el tema. Evidentemente consciente de que aquello era algo embarazoso. Daphne por su parte estaba nerviosa. Deseaba ver salir a Sabra, pero la israelí tardaba. Aparentó naturalidad y mantuvo una conversación intrascendente con su amigo. Al fin, tras unos pocos minutos, esa morena salió pasando al lado de ambos como si no les conociera. La rubia ni tan siquiera se atrevió a seguirla con la mirada. Notaba como si una especie de mariposas le revoloteasen por el estómago. Sin embargo, Martin la sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

-Bueno. ¿Te pido algo más?  
-No, no gracias. No me apetece. Hoy, bueno, ya sabes…- Pretextó algo apurada.-

 

Daphne creyó que su amigo iba a advertir de un momento a otro lo que le pasaba. Era como si creyera que él pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Afortunadamente nada más lejos de la realidad. El chico asintió comprensivo para ofrecerla.

-Claro, con eso que te ha pasado tendrás el estómago revuelto. No te preocupes, te acompaño si quieres hasta tu casa. Te vendrá bien descansar. Mañana tenemos clase.

 

Pese a que ya se encontraba bien ella aceptó. De hecho, mejor no levantar sospechas, aunque por otro lado, ¿sospechas de qué? Se sentía como una tonta, parecía haber vuelto a sus días de adolescente cuando tonteaba con algún chico al salir del colegio de las monjas y no quería que sus padres se enterasen. Bueno, luego empezó a fijarse más en las chicas. Y claro, por supuesto eso era mucho peor para una familia como la suya. Por ello se cuidaba mucho de que no se notara y de mantenerlo en secreto.

-Mis padres siempre han dicho que no tienen nada en contra de los gais, pero si supieran que a mí me gustan más las mujeres que los hombres…- Pensó no sin temor.- No, no lo entenderían. 

 

Ni ellos, ni el resto de su familia y muchísimo menos sus jefes. Eso de trabajar en un colegio religioso, y además, uno fundado en Nature por aquel movimiento neoconservador. Ahora que lo pensaba, a la hora de entrar a trabajar allí, ella tuvo la suerte de tener precisamente una familia que había contribuido incluso con donativos a ese grupo. Sus padres estaban muy bien considerados y ella misma era intachable desde cualquier punto de vista. Por ello fue recibida con los brazos abiertos. Tenía fama de ser amable y dulce con los niños y muy sensata. Lo único malo es que le tocaba asistir con regularidad a ceremonias religiosas con toda la familia. Personalmente a Daphne eso no le gustaba demasiado, aunque era preciso para mantener una buena imagen ante sus superiores y por otro lado tenía que admitir que tampoco eran tan terribles como muchos les pintaban. 

-Nunca les he oído predicar de modo radical contra homosexuales ni contra los reyes de la Tierra. Aunque eso me da más igual.- Se decía.- Realmente esos soberanos no se meten en la vida de nadie.  
-Bueno, vámonos cuando quieras.- Le propuso Martin sacándola de esas tribulaciones.- 

 

Al levantarse, despedirse de Clarisa que estaba atendiendo ese turno y salir, el muchacho hizo un torpe intento de tomarla por el brazo, aunque ella lo rechazó con suavidad. Enseguida sonrió para asegurarle, como si creyera que había intentado aquella maniobra por esa razón.

-De verdad, tranquilo, me encuentro bien.

 

Si al joven le sentó mal ese desplante desde luego que no lo evidenció. Casi pareció estar más bien aliviado. Sin embargo a Daphne eso le pareció un intento de aproximarse a ella en un modo más íntimo. Sobre todo tras las palabras que esa joven morena le había dicho en el baño. No obstante, le vino bien que Martin la acompañara. Pese a todo se conocían durante años y ese chico siempre se había mostrado amable con ella y portado como un buen amigo y compañero. Primero en la facultad, luego trabajando en el Clargin, y ahora en el colegio. Podía contar con él para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-Quizás soy yo la que ve cosas que no hay.- Pensó más tranquila, casi sintiéndose culpable por el pobre Martin.- Él solo está preocupado por si estoy bien.

 

Aunque desde que le conocía él no había salido con ninguna chica. Al menos eso creía recordar Daphne. Sabía, eso sí, que Martin había mantenido una relación con una tal Gretchen. Según el propio chico le explicó, lo dejaron de mutuo acuerdo un poco antes de que comenzase la universidad. Ella por su lado solo le contó que había salido con un par de muchachos. Pese a conocerle de años no se había atrevido ni tan siquiera a insinuar que ahora solo prestaba atención a otras mujeres. La familia de su compañero también era bastante religiosa y, a pesar de la confianza que había entre ellos, Daphne prefería mantener eso en secreto. Tanto era así que no había probado suerte con ninguna chica desde hacía meses, y con las pocas con las que tuvo algo, solo se limitó a un par de noches de jugueteo en algún recóndito club de alterne en las zonas más “permisivas” de las afueras de la ciudad. Siempre asegurándose de no destacar.

-Eres muy amable. Gracias por acompañarme. - Le sonrió ella cuando llegaron ante la puerta de la casa de sus padres.-  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Asegurarme de que llegues a casa para que mañana vayas a trabajar. No quisiera tener que ocuparme de tu clase y la mía. ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio él con un claro tinte de broma.-

 

Daphne asintió, también entre risas. ¡Desde luego eso sería toda una prueba! Con tanto niño bullicioso en solamente un aula, tener que ocuparse de dos habría sido realmente complicado.

-No temas, no te haría algo tan terrible.- Sonrió ella una vez más, para darle un afectuoso beso en una mejilla.-  
-Bueno…hasta mañana entonces.- Pudo decir él que daba la impresión de haberse puesto colorado, agregando de forma algo torpe.- Dales recuerdos a tus padres y saludos a tus hermanos.

 

Ella asintió. De este modo se despidieron a la puerta de casa de ella y el joven se fue tras quedar ambos en la cafetería para desayunar al día siguiente, como era su costumbre. Meditando sobre lo ocurrido tras esos meses, se vio ahora en la cama del apartamento que sus padres tenían en el centro, junto con Sabra. Sacándola de esos pensamientos, la israelí le comentó con tinte entre inquisitivo y jovial.

-Estás muy pensativa esta noche.  
-Es que verás.- Le confesó a su vez.- Esto ha sido maravilloso pero supongo que pronto te irás.  
-Debo ir a mi base de destino. Sé que nuestros encuentros en estos últimos meses han sido… bueno, muy irregulares. - Le explicó su amante como intentando disculparse por ello, tras suspirar.- Pero no te preocupes. Estaremos allí desplegadas por poco tiempo más. Sagan City está cerca, vendré a menudo y podremos vernos. O, si tienes algún día libre, podrías venirte tú. Bueno.- Pareció rectificar tras pensarlo mejor y agregó.- Quizás sería mejor que venga yo. No quisiera que te dieras ese viaje y me hubiesen enviado a patrullar.  
-No sé.- Musitó su contertulia levantándose de la cama.- No estoy segura de que esta relación sea una buena idea.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Se sorprendió Sabra quien, con más inquietud, le preguntó.- ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te haya molestado? Te aseguro que nos vamos a ver con frecuencia, y más adelante podré hasta pedir un cambio de destino y quedarme aquí. 

 

Y es que en esos meses las cosas habían ido muy rápidas aunque de forma intermitente. Cuando Sabra podía tener un permiso lo bastante largo iba a Sagan City y ahí se veían. Siempre, eso si, a escondidas de cualquiera que pudiera conocer a la maestra. Al principio, de hecho, lo tomaron con mucha calma. No es que comenzasen a acostarse al segundo día, ni tan siquiera al tercero ni en las primeras semanas. Antes quedaron tal y como Sabra le propuso, como amigas. Daphne recibió la llamada de la piloto. Al principio charlaron de sus vidas y de cómo habían ido a parar a Nature. En la primera cita que tuvieron, al inicio de conocerse, la maestra le contó que ella se mudó allí casi al principio de la terraformación, junto a sus padres y hermanos menores. 

-Así que tienes hermanos.- Sonrió su contertulia.-  
-Sí, mi hermano Byron tiene quince años y mi hermana Stephanie está a punto de cumplir catorce.- Les adoro, son muy buenos niños. Casi hago de madre con ellos. Van al mismo colegio en el que trabajo…  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró Sabra que añadió con tono más jovial.- También tengo hermanos, uno mayor llamado David que tiene treinta años y otro más pequeño de nombre Ezequiel de quince.  
-¿Y tú cuantos años tienes?- quiso saber la maestra.-  
-¡Eso no se le pregunta a una señorita! - Rio Sabra.-

 

Las dos rieron por aquello, aunque al fin la israelí respondió a la cuestión.

-He cumplido veintitrés. Soy alférez y espero poder ascender pronto a segundo teniente.  
-Yo tengo veinticinco, quizás sea demasiado mayor para ti.- Bromeó Daphne.- 

 

Y tras algunas risas más concluyeron esa primera cita tomándose algo y mirando algunas tiendas. A las dos les gustaba la ropa, aunque Sabra tenía gustos más deportivos. Daphne adoraba sin embargo los modelos de la colección Deveraux. Tanto los que podía permitirse como, sobre todo, los que no. Visitaron incluso la primera franquicia de esta marca que se puso en Nature. Vieron a alguna de las modelos entrando y saliendo algo ajetreadas. La piloto, entre risas, incluso le susurró a su todavía meramente amiga.

-Parece una pastelería. ¡Anda que no hay bombones reunidos!

 

Sobre todo esa tal Brenda que era la responsable del lugar. Junto a ella otra chica que parecía muy simpática y que también era bastante guapa, a la que Daphne reconoció como una de las modelos más cotizadas de Nature. 

-¿Cómo se llama esa?- Quiso saber Sabra al ver a aquella muchacha de pelo castaño claro largo y ojos entre castaños y verdes. Quien sin embargo, no era excesivamente alta para ser una “top model” – Es muy bonita.  
-Se llama Sonia Calderón. Es española. Ganó un certamen en la Tierra para jóvenes talentos. Creo que la señora Deveraux la envió aquí para formarse.- Le contó Daphne.-  
-¡Pues sí que estás puesta en esto, si te lo había dicho en broma! - Comentó la sorprendida Sabra.-  
-Me gusta mucho el mundo de la moda.- Replicó su acompañante.-   
-¿Por las modelos o por la ropa?- Sonrió pícaramente la israelí.-  
-¡Por ambas!- Se rio su contertulia.- Bueno, y porque a mi hermanita Steph le encanta. ¿Sabes? Quiere ser modelo. Y siempre me anda contando todos los cotilleos.  
-¡Vaya!- sonrió Sabra.- Eso es muy interesante, si es la mitad de hermosa que su hermana mayor será una de las más cotizadas.

 

La maestra se sonrió algo ruborizada, al fin dejaron ese tema y se despidieron al poco. Tras un par de citas más quedaron en un parque y simplemente pasearon juntas. Nadie podría ver mal eso. En esa ocasión Daphne ya le advirtió.

-Mira, creo que me gustas. ¡No, sé que me gustas! - Rectificó algo azorada para agregar con más seriedad.- Pero teniendo en cuenta donde trabajo y el círculo de personas que me rodean, debo tener mucho cuidado.  
-¡Qué se vayan al infierno!- Repuso despreocupadamente Sabra para alegar.- Eres una mujer adulta y no estás ligada a nadie. Y si alguien te molesta yo me ocuparé de él o de ella. No sabes lo bien que se me dan las artes marciales. En Israel aprendí de los mejores.  
-Preferiría que no, ¡por favor! - Le pidió su interlocutora no sin un tinte de temor.-

 

Sabra la observó con inquietud. Aquella afirmación suya había sido en broma. Bueno, quizás a medio camino entre la chanza y la verdad. Sin embargo, la cara de su pareja evidenciaba un claro miedo a que esa posibilidad se produjera. De modo que la israelí trató de sonar más conciliadora al tomar la palabra.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras.- Replicó resignadamente y tras caminar un poco y viendo que el lugar estaba desierto de gente en ese momento se aproximó a su pareja dándole un beso en los labios para sentenciar. – Haremos lo que prefieras…

 

Daphne sonrió entonces y, mirándola con verdadero interés, le sugirió.

-Pues prefiero que estemos a solas con total seguridad. La casa de mis padres no está lejos. Podríamos estar más tranquilas allí.  
-¿La casa de tus padres?- Se sorprendió la israelí, alegando atónita.- Pensé que dijiste que ellos no aceptaban esta clase de cosas.  
-Bueno, me refiero a un piso que tienen en la ciudad.- Le aclaró su interlocutora contándole entonces.- Uno además de la casa en la que vivimos todos. Lo compraron al inicio de la terraformación. Allí no van nunca. -Sentenció la rubia maestra aseverando con un toque de poco disimulado deseo.- Estaremos cómodas y tranquilas.

 

Por supuesto que su acompañante aceptó esa propuesta. Las dos llegaron con calma, entraron y tras sentarse un rato en un sofá, charlaron. No tenían prisa, era más grato disfrutar del momento. Daphne se puso algo más cómodo, sirvió dos copas y bebieron. Entonces fue la maestra quien, desabotonándose la camisa de algodón que ahora llevaba, le susurró a su pareja.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad. Hasta ahora nunca había salido en serio con una chica.  
-¿Y con un chico?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Tampoco.- Confesó la joven.- Entre mi familia, mis estudios y el trabajo, no me sentí hasta ahora atraída por nadie lo bastante como para pasar de un coqueteo esporádico.  
-Ni siquiera con ese muchacho ¿Martin?- Creyó recordar la israelí, admitiendo no sin un leve tono de celos.- Alguna vez te he visto con él…no solo cuando nos conocimos. Y parece que estáis muy unidos.  
-Ya te lo dije, solo es un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo. Le aprecio mucho pero eso es todo. - Contestó Daphne ahora con un tinte de voz más excitado.- Cuando estoy con él no siento lo mismo que contigo. Sí, cuando estoy a tu lado es distinto…deseo entregarme a ti. De veras que lo deseo.

 

Sabra no esperó a que se lo repitiera, tomando con suavidad el rostro de su interlocutora con ambas manos la besó en los labios. Tras separarse, ésta le devolvió el beso, así continuaron hasta que la cosa se fue calentando progresivamente. La israelí comenzó a desnudar a la rubia. Después hizo lo propio con ella misma y le enseñó a su nueva amante algunas de sus artes en el amor. Al terminar, Daphne suspiró declarando con satisfacción.

-Ha sido maravilloso. Como lo había imaginado.  
-Y más que lo será.- Le prometió su amante aseverando.- Iremos poco a poco, y ya verás como dentro de nada serás capaz de decirle al mundo entero qué y quien te gusta. Sin importarte lo que digan.  
-Si, como hizo Kerria Malden, la cantante de las Justices.- Recordó Daphne.-  
-Me suena de algo. Pero ahora mismo no sé quién es. - Admitió Sabra que no parecía conocer demasiado de aquel mundillo musical.-  
-Es una mujer realmente valiente. Se enfrentó a la sociedad admitiendo que era gay durante un programa de máxima audiencia en la holo tele.- Le contó Daphne.- Pero yo no sé si tendré ese valor…Al menos por el momento.

 

Y ahora ese tema volvía una vez más, su novia la observaba aguardando una réplica. Daphne no quería molestarla de modo que asintió débilmente y musitó con poca convicción.

-Sí, eso sería estupendo. Espero que sea pronto. Aunque no puedo pensar solamente en mí. Mi familia…  
-Un poco de paciencia.- Sonrió Sabra posando un dedo sobre los labios de su pareja.- Ya te lo he dicho, todo llegará.

 

Y de este modo se despidieron, la piloto debía volver a su acuartelamiento. Había recibido un mensaje de su superiora y segunda al mando de la escuadrilla, la teniente Olivia Aguirre. Daphne la despidió con un pasional beso y el deseo de verla muy pronto. Por otro lado y afortunadamente para él, ajeno a eso por completo, Martin llegó a su casa también. Tras ese agotador día de colegio. Pero el exhausto maestro pensaba en otra cosa.

-Tengo que decidirme pronto o a este paso un buen día la veré colgada del brazo de otro. ¿Quién sabe? Lo mismo me dice que sí.- Sonrió imaginando casi como en una ensoñación.- Y si nos casamos y tenemos hijos podríamos llevarles al mismo centro donde trabajamos. Bueno, mejor será que no corra tanto...- Se dijo casi avergonzándose él solo.- 

 

Aunque tras esos esperanzadores pensamientos se dedicó a otras cosas, como ordenar un poco el piso en dónde vivía de alquiler y llamar a sus padres para ver que tal su día. Lo mismo que él, aunque por otros motivos y estando aun en su despacho, se hallaba Brenda. Aquella modelo tan prometedora se estaba quedando estancada allí, en ese planetucho. Desde que su jefa la nombrase responsable de la cadena Deveraux en Nature. Quizás para otras pazguatas aquello hubiese sido el culmen de sus carreras, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a conformarse.

-Todavía soy joven, desfilo y todos me admiran aquí. Pero eso no es bastante, quiero volver a la Tierra.- Se decía no sin malestar.- Pero claro, ¿cómo proponer eso sin que la bruja se moleste?

 

Y es que sabía que la señora Deveraux no se tomaba bien ese tipo de cosas. Aquella individua creía estar dotada de un infalible sentido de lo que era mejor para todas sus empleadas. Por eso, Brenda no deseaba arriesgarse. Si por pedir un traslado esa vieja le tomaba manía su carrera estaría acabada. Aunque siempre existían otras posibilidades. Si la casa Deveraux no la tomaba lo suficientemente en serio…

-Perdona Brenda.- Oyó la voz de una de sus modelos a la par que un suave golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta.-  
-¿Si?- Repuso la aludida levantando la vista de su mesa y saliendo de esas conjeturas.- Ah, ¿eres tú Sonia?- Dijo aunque ya la estaba viendo ante sí.-

 

La joven española asintió, ¡evidentemente que era ella! Había llegado hacía tan solo unos meses a Nature, tras ganar ese certamen en París. La propia Esmeralda Deveraux había alabado su buen hacer. Sin embargo, le pidió que aceptara un traslado a Nature para potenciar la franquicia de allí.

-Bajo la dirección de Brenda Walsh aprenderás a desfilar muy bien.- Le aseguró la dueña de la prestigiosa casa de modas añadiendo comprensiva.- Sé que echarás de menos tu casa, pero cada cierto tiempo podrás tomarte un permiso y regresar.   
-Muchísimas gracias Madame Deveraux, no la decepcionaré.- Le prometió entusiasmada pese a todo.-  
-Hija, Madame Deveraux solo hubo una.- Sonrió Esmeralda explicando a la atónita joven.- Y fue la fundadora de esta casa. Yo soy solamente la señora Deveraux en este negocio.

 

Y aunque no captaba aquella diferencia de matiz, Sonia asintió. Si su jefa lo decía sería por algo. Aquella mujer nunca daba puntadas sin hilo, como se decía en la tierra natal de la joven modelo. Bueno, ahora le tocaba prepararse para ese viaje, si bien por un lado le parecía una aventura muy interesante y prometedora, de otro algo traumático sí que sería. Tendría que dejar a su pareja durante un tiempo. Pero se lo contaría y ésta lo entendería.

-Pero no lo entendió.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Rafa siempre fue muy posesivo. Ya le dije que no era suya ni de nadie.

 

Aquello acabó mal. Su novio era el típico tío con una mentalidad bastante antigua, que la mujer debía estar donde vaya su hombre y no al revés. Incluso que debía quedarse en casa tras casarse. Ella desde luego no estaba por la labor de sucumbir ante una relación tan machista. Así que lo dejaron. Por guapo que fuera él, aquello no merecía la pena. Por fortuna conoció a alguien en Nature. De modo que, precisamente ahora, estaba ante su jefa para solicitar.

-¿Puedo irme ya? Aquí no queda nada más por hacer.  
-Sí, anda vete.- Rezongó Brenda que estaba evidentemente con la cabeza puesta en otras cosas.- Hasta mañana, y llega puntual.  
-Sí, claro.- Afirmó Sonia tomada por sorpresa ante aquel comentario.- Siempre lo hago.

 

Su encargada ni se dignó responder a eso. Sonia se marchó no sin sentirse molesta. Esa Brenda era una completa idiota. Demasiado orgullosa y pagada de sí misma. Miraba a las demás modelos como si a todas les quedase mucho por aprender para ser como ella.

-¿De qué va esta tía?- Casi musitó llevada por la irritación.- Nunca he llegado tarde.

 

Mejor dejarlo estar. Por suerte tomó un deslizador y llegó a tiempo a su cita. Allí estaba, pelo moreno largo, ojos oscuros y realmente….atractiva pese a ser mayor que ella. Aquella persona que la esperaba sentada ya a la mesa de un acogedor restaurante se apresuró a darle un beso en los labios y decir sonriente.

-¿Qué tal hoy?  
-¡Imagínate!, Brenda y sus tonterías.- Suspiró Sonia moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Mei Ling escuchó a su pareja con interés. Podía dar fe que esa jefa de las modelos de Nature era todo fachada. Sin embargo, hubo de admitir que hacía años incluso se encaprichó de ella. No obstante, le bastó hablar un par de veces con esa borde para percatarse de cómo era en realidad. Aunque por fortuna lo hizo y al poco conoció a Sonia. Esa chica que venía de la Tierra, más concretamente de España, era muy locuaz y simpática. Aunque a veces con un carácter muy explosivo y evidente. Al menos en sus reacciones. Ahora por ejemplo no podía ocultar que venía molesta. Sin embargo, con esa jefa que tenía no era de extrañar.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de esa boba. Es una amargada.- Sentenció Sonia para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Y tú qué tal?  
-Mucho trabajo, deseando que mi directora se reincorpore.- Le contó Mei Ling.-  
-¿Qué tal está? ¿Se llama Penélope, verdad?- Inquirió su interlocutora.- Esa sí que es buena jefa, por lo que me has contado.  
-Sí, lo es. Está muy bien, la llamé el otro día. Muy contenta con su hijo.- Sonrió la oriental.- Pero deseando dormir algo por las noches y no cambiar tantos pañales.

 

Eso hizo reír a su contertulia. Después entrelazó una mano con las de su novia por encima de la mesa. Aquello le seguía resultando algo raro. Ella nunca había mirado así a otra mujer. De hecho, siempre salió con hombres. Aunque era aún muy joven, con solo veintiún años ya había tenido varios novios. La mayoría estando en el colegio y el instituto. El último y más duradero fue ese tal Rafa. Pero fue conocer a Mei Ling, justo un día que la científica se pasó por la sede de la Casa Deveraux, y sentir algo especial. La oriental fue precisamente a saludar a Brenda con quien, pese a todo, charlaba ocasionalmente. La jefa de la franquicia le tenía más consideración que a otras mujeres, quizás porque no era modelo y por tanto, no suponía ninguna competencia. Además, era una mente brillante. Sonia misma no había estudiado gran cosa. Siempre se centró en la moda. Aunque en la casa Deveraux la obligaron a cursar al menos el bachillerato completo y a estudiar idiomas. En eso se sonreía al pensar en la señora Deveraux, más que una jefa era como una madre exigente. Justo reflexionaba sobre eso cuando corría por un pasillo de la zona de modelos y se topó a la que sería su pareja quién, por casualidad, estaba doblando la esquina de aquel corredor. Tras el encontronazo comenzaron a charlar.

-Perdone.- Le dijo a modo de excusa puesto que iba andando con paso rápido y chocaron las dos casi cayéndose.-  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió la oriental mirándola con detenimiento.-

 

Luciendo ese escotado vestido y aquellos tacones que daban el justo remate a sus estilizadas y bonitas piernas, Sonia sonrió. Iba corriendo tras terminar un pase de modelos.

-Lo siento, es que mi jefa me dijo que, en cuanto acabase, debía acudir a cambiarme y pasar a verla su despacho.  
-¿Su jefa es Brenda Walsh?- Inquirió la oriental.-  
-Así es.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Pues allí no está. Acabo de venir de buscarla.- Le contó esa mujer.-  
-¡Vaya, tanto correr para nada!- Suspiró la muchacha.-  
-Tiene muchas cosas que hacer, es normal.- Concluyó Mei Ling.-  
-Pues en ese caso iré a tomar algo, me muero de hambre. Voy a la habitación de catering de modelos, ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Le ofreció con total naturalidad y bastante confianza.-  
-Es usted muy amable.- Repuso su interlocutora que parecía desde luego más rígida en el tratamiento.-  
-¡No me llames de usted! - Sonrió Sonia.- No soy nada mayor. Solo tengo veintiún años.  
-Bueno, yo tengo alguno más.- Se rio su interlocutora.-   
-¿Seguro?- Te veo muy guapa y muy joven.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo decir la sonrojada aludida.-  
-Las asiáticas tenéis un cutis precioso.- Declaró esa muchacha.- Yo seguro que, en pocos años, tendré que estar con cremas a todas horas.  
-No lo creo. Eres muy bonita.- Valoró Mei Ling quien casi sin darse cuenta estaba poniendo un tono bastante más insinuador del que hubiera pretendido.-

 

Turno de Sonia de ponerse colorada. Aunque pasaron de puntillas sobre eso y se dirigieron a aquella sala en donde había un servicio de buffet. A esas horas no estaba nada concurrida de modo que ambas mujeres charlaron. Terminaron por despedirse tras darse sus números de teléfono. Al poco Mei Ling la llamó. Quedaron de nuevo y, tras dos o tres veces, la oriental aprovechó cierto día para decirle, en tanto se sentaban en aquel restaurante.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Sonia? Hasta ahora no te lo dije, porque, no sé cómo te lo ibas a tomar, pero…

Y guardo un culpable silencio, a lo que la española, con evidente curiosidad, inquirió.

-¿Pero qué?...  
-Verás. Yo soy…- Y tras mirar a los ojos a su contertulia y adoptar mayor decisión en su tono le confesó.- Soy lesbiana.  
-Bueno, vale, no pasa nada.- Sonrió Sonia sin apartar su mirada.- Eso no tiene que ver para que seamos amigas.  
-Es que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.- Musitó la oriental alegando con tintes consternados.- Y no quiero que…en fin…no deseo que eso te suponga ningún inconveniente, por eso, si piensas que tenemos que dejar de vernos lo comprenderé.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la chica tomando una mano de la oriental entre las suyas.- A mí también me gustas. Quiero decir, me caes muy bien, eres una mujer agradable, inteligente y guapa. Y…

 

La propia Sonia no sabía qué estaba diciendo, sin embargo se sorprendió a sí misma confesando a su también al parecer atónita interlocutora.

-Nunca he salido con mujeres de ese modo. Pero contigo no me importaría probar.

 

Mei Ling sonrió aunque enseguida adoptó un gesto más serio para responder.

-No suelo salir con una persona a la ligera. Cuando le confieso esto a alguien es que me importa y me gusta mucho. Por favor, no quisiera que estuvieras conmigo solo por curiosidad.  
-Dame tiempo.- Le pidió Sonia.- Vayamos despacio. Primero como amigas, después…Ya veremos.

 

Su contertulia asintió. Así lo hicieron, después quedaron más asiduamente y llegaron los primeros besos. Luego, un día, Mei Ling la invitó a su casa, allí cenaron y tras los postres la oriental le descubrió todo un mundo nuevo de placeres. Primero uno de esos masajes que sabía hacer tan bien. Más tarde la recorrió entera con sus labios e hicieron el amor. A Sonia le encantó aquella experiencia. Ahora se daba cuenta. Estaba también muy enganchada con su pareja. Incluso podría decir que enamorada. Y eso recordaba mientras seguían mirándose con las manos entrelazadas y acercaron sus labios para besarse despacio en aquella mesa de restaurante que ocupaban. Sin embargo, una burda voz masculina cortó aquel momento. Era un hombre entrado en años acompañado de otra mujer, también mayor, que se dirigió a ellas despóticamente.

-¡Ya está bien! Vayan a hacer esas cosas a su casa.  
-¡Oiga!- Contestó Sonia con evidente malestar.- ¿A usted que le importa?  
-Me importa que están en un sitio público y que aquí vienen niños.- Espetó aquel tipo.-  
-¿A estas horas?- Rebatió la española añadiendo como si tal cosa.- ¿Y qué si vienen? No estamos haciendo nada malo.

 

Aquel tipo la fulminó con la mirada, pareció querer responder airadamente pero su acompañante lo impidió sujetándole de una manga de su chaqueta.

-Anda Jerry déjalo estar.- Le pedía su apurada mujer.-  
-¡Qué poca vergüenza, qué asco!- Rezongó el hombre alejándose de allí con su esposa en tanto sentenciaba.- ¡Qué razón tienen los de la congregación! Este mundo es cada vez más parecido a la Tierra. ¡Depravación y gentuza!

 

Ahora fue la española quien se levantó furiosa de la silla dispuesta a no dejar pasar aquello, sin embargo Mei Ling la detuvo. Por suerte esos dos se marcharon al momento. En el resto de la sala nadie intervino, algunos murmullos pudieron escucharse pero al cabo de un par de minutos la cosa se calmó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pese a todo, Sonia todavía respiraba agitadamente en tanto su pareja intentaba calmarla.

-Déjales. No vale la pena. - Le pidió la apurada oriental.-   
-¡Es que me ponen enferma! - Masculló la española.- ¿Qué le importará a ese viejo lo que hagamos nosotras? Esto es inaudito, en mi país estas cosas ya se veían mal hacía años. Me refiero a la gente que te molestaba o insultaba por tu orientación sexual. ¡Es incluso delito de odio!  
-Puede ser, pero esto es Nature.- Suspiró su interlocutora, comentando.- Y en estos últimos años no sé qué está pasando pero me da la impresión de que las cosas están retrocediendo. Y creo que en la Tierra está pasando igual. Me recuerda a mi patria tiempo atrás.  
-Es ese reverendo Waters, con sus mensajes religiosos. Y el Imán, Salam o Salim o como se llame, y otros muchos que hacen causa común. ¡Esa Congregación de homófobos y trogloditas que citó el estúpido ese!- Espetó Sonia con visible enfado aun.-  
-Sí, son ellos. Es cierto.- Concedió apagadamente su pareja que lucía ahora un semblante más inquieto.-

 

Y es que motivos para la preocupación no le faltaban a Mei Ling. Esos tipos de la Congregación, como se solían llamar a sí mismos, estaban ganando cada día más simpatizantes. Por increíble que pareciera muchos creyentes en distintas religiones se habían agrupado bajo una causa común tras el día de la Salvación, cuando los soberanos salvaron la Tierra y otros mundos de una gran amenaza. Alegaban que la raza humana se estaba corrompiendo. Primero por esa vida antinatural que poseían los soberanos del Milenio de Plata y que estaba “contagiando” acorde con sus palabras, a los humanos. Las personas cada vez tenían una mayor esperanza de vida, pero eso, lejos de agradarles, les horrorizaba. Aducían que cada vez había más población en la Tierra. Que se estaba destruyendo el natural devenir de las cosas y que millones de personas morirían de hambre o por guerras. Que la manifestación del estilo de vida pecaminoso y desordenado tan solo era un síntoma más. Una versión actualizada y ampliada de Sodoma y Gomorra, llegaban incluso a predicar.

-Y los autoproclamados reyes de la Tierra nada hacen para arreglar eso.- Repitió Mei Ling en tanto le comentaba a su novia.- Ya escuchaba todas esas tonterías cuando salí de la Tierra en la SSP-2.   
-También dicen que, dentro de poco, no nacerán más niños y que el extender la homosexualidad es un plan que tienen los Soberanos para acabar con la Humanidad o al menos para sojuzgarla.  
¡Es una estupidez! - Exclamó Sonia elevando los brazos.- ¡Como si no hubieran existido personas gais y lesbianas antes del día de la Salvación!¡Y luego están esos de la Luna Negra! Que abogan por lo mismo. Diciendo que los reyes son una especie de tiranos. ¡Eso es estúpido! Yo te lo puedo decir, mi jefa, la señora Deveraux, es muy amiga de ellos y de muchas princesas planetarias. Yo vi a alguna cuando gané un concurso en París.   
-¿Ah sí?- Inquirió Mei Ling con curiosidad queriendo saber.- ¿Es verdad lo que se cuenta de ellas?  
-Son hermosas, son muy nobles y muy sabias.- Le contó Sonia quien volvió a indignarse ahora para sentenciar.- Solo se dedican a ayudar a los demás, sin juzgar a nadie. ¡Y esos canallas no dejan de difamarlas!

 

Una vez más atrajo sobre ambas las miradas de muchos comensales, algunas tan reprobatorias como la de ese viejo. Por fortuna nadie dijo nada. Mei Ling se limitó a susurrarle.

-Es mejor no llamar la atención.   
-Tienes razón, lo siento, pero estas cosas me enfadan muchísimo.- Suspiró la joven modelo intentando serenarse.-  
-Lo mejor será que terminemos de cenar y nos vayamos.- Le aconsejó la oriental quien no se sentía cómoda siendo el blanco de alguna que otra mirada reprobatoria.-

 

Y es que no sabía que le resultaba más desagradable, si los que miraban condenándolas o los que las observaban con lascivia, con ver a dos mujeres que era pareja ya estarían pensando en una especie de película para adultos. Por su lado, Sonia siguió la sugerencia de su novia, pudo calmarse y dejar de lado ese tema. Tras cenar y pagar la cuenta salieron al fin a la calle. Era de noche en Nature y la difusa luz artificial creaba una atmósfera misteriosa pero agradable. Ambas miraron un poco a los alrededores y luego pasearon de la mano por la avenida en la que se encontraban.

-Lástima de incidente. Había sido una velada estupenda.- Se lamentó la española.-   
-Olvida eso…- Sonrió Mei Ling.-  
-Es muy tarde, mañana tengo que madrugar, es una pena...- Afirmó Sonia.-  
-Sí, me pasa lo mismo, te acompañaré hasta el deslizador.- Le propuso su novia.-

 

La aludida asintió, paseaban tranquilas respirando la brisa de la noche. Por desgracia la paz les duró poco. Vieron acercarse un grupo de tres individuos. Iban hacia ellas. Al principio optaron por no hacer caso. A buen seguro serían gente que volvía a sus casas lo mismo que ellas. Aunque desafortunadamente se dirigieron a su encuentro. Dos chicos, quizás de veintipocos años, aspecto no demasiado llamativo y estatura media y otro tipo algo mayor y con poco pelo. Uno de los muchachos hasta se acercó a Sonia que ahora se sentía nerviosa y algo atemorizada, cuando el tipo en cuestión la saludó.

-Hola guapa. ¿No te he visto antes?...  
-No, no creo.- Pudo musitar.-  
-Si.- Agregó otro, de pelo rubio y estatura pareja a la de la española.- Esta chica es modelo. ¡Tía, que buena estas!  
-Si sois tan amables, tenemos prisa.- Terció Mei Ling.-  
-¡Uh, uh!- Se rio el chico de pelo castaño corto que fuera el primero en abordarlas.- Tú tampoco estás mal chinita. Qué, ¿volvéis de fiesta las dos solitas?

 

Aquellos tipos, luciendo unas lascivas sonrisas, no las dejaban sitio para retirarse. Pese a todo el tercer individuo permanecía al margen de aquello. Estaba en la penumbra, en una zona no iluminada, y precisamente la luz de las farolas que se proyectaba delante de él impedía poder ver su rostro. Eso extrañó a Mei Ling. Quizás fuera el padre de esos dos o alguien que se limitaba a pasar por ahí, pero ni se iba, ni intervenía, ni a favor, ni en contra de ellas. Posiblemente fuese un curioso. Sin embargo, ahora tenía otras cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse.

-¡Por favor!- Pidió Sonia con un tono trémulo que mal ocultaba su miedo.- Dejadnos marchar. Es muy tarde.  
-Sí, claro que es tarde, preciosa.- Se sonrió el rubio, aproximándose a la modelo para pedirle de modo descaradamente grosero.- ¿Por qué no me das un besito y a cambio te acompaño a casa?  
-¡Calla hombre!, que ya va con la chinita.- Se rio a su vez el de pelo castaño.- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿No sabes hablar bien nuestra lengua?- Le inquirió a Mei Ling en tanto alargaba una mano para tocar un trozo de la falda que ésta llevaba.-  
-Les aconsejo que nos dejen en paz.- Repuso entonces la oriental con tono moderado pero firme apartándose de él.-  
-¿O si no, qué?- Se burló el rubio quien, sin pudor, pasó la palma de la mano por el trasero de la ya bastante asustada Sonia.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con tinte chulesco y desafiante encarándose entonces a Mei Ling -¿Es que eres su novia?  
-Pues sí, soy su novia.- Contestó la interpelada, añadiendo con tono desafiante.- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?  
-¡Joer! Dos lesbianas.- Exclamó el de pelo castaño sentenciando divertido.- Nuestra noche de suerte, están buenísimas las dos.

 

Y dejando helada a Sonia e indignada a Mei Ling, el tipo las propuso sin reparos

-¿Cuántos créditos queréis por montároslo con mi amigo y conmigo? Podéis empezar vosotras y luego vamos él y yo por turnos.  
-¡Tú estás enfermo! - Espetó la oriental.-  
-¡Venga ya!- Rio el rubio afirmando con patente insolencia.- Lo que pasa es que no os han dado una buena ración de rabo. A ti sobre todo te debe de faltar mucho. Pero verás, primero empezamos con tu amiga y luego te damos a ti.

 

Y cuando el tipo de pelo castaño trató de agarrar a la aterrada Sonia para besarla Mei Ling vio desbordado el vaso de su paciencia. Sin mediar más palabras giró sobre sí misma alargando su pierna para alcanzar la cabeza de ese tipejo y derribarle de una fulminante patada. El otro, apenas recobrado de esa sorpresa, se lanzó hacia ella al grito de.

-¡Maldita puta amarilla! Vas a ver…

 

Trató de alcanzarla con un puñetazo pero la oriental lo desvió con el canto de su mano acompañado de un movimiento lateral de su brazo y cintura. Su contrataque fue tan eficaz como veloz, con un golpe de la palma de su otra mano en el plexo solar de aquel tipo seguido de una patada en sus partes bajas que ya estaban demasiado abultadas. A los pocos segundos y ante una Sonia que abría la boca alucinada por tal exhibición, esos dos individuos estaban en el suelo doliéndose e incapaces de moverse. Mei Ling buscó entonces con la mirada al tercer hombre pero éste sencillamente ya no estaba allí. Aquello le daba muy mala espina. Quizás ese asalto no fuera tan casual como parecía.

-¡Vámonos, rápido! - Urgió a su pareja.-

 

Desde luego que la española no se hizo de rogar. Las dos corrieron de la mano hasta llegar a la parada. Por suerte nadie las siguió y pudieron montar en el deslizador. Al fin, recobrada de aquello, Sonia alabó a su novia.

-¡No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan buena luchadora!  
-Aprendí algo de kung fu de niña.- Replicó modestamente su interlocutora añadiendo.- A veces practico para mantenerme en forma.  
-Peleas mejor que un saiyajin de esos.- Declaró la ahora entusiasmada Sonia.-  
-No, de eso nada.- Sonrió modestamente Mei Ling.- Te puedo asegurar que conozco a algunos y los humanos no nos podemos comparar con ellos.  
-De todos modos, me gustaría que me enseñases alguno de esos movimientos.- Le pidió su pareja.- Por si algún idiota vuelve a tratar de molestarme y tú no estás.  
-Claro.- Convino la oriental.- Cuando quieras.

 

Tras charlar un poco más de eso y quedarse más tranquilas llegaron al piso de la modelo. Era tarde para cualquier otra cosa y a su pesar Mei Ling tuvo que conformarse con unos cuantos besos apasionados, luego deseó buenas noches a su novia y tomó otro deslizador hacia su casa. Ahora seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Ese ataque pareció estar preparado. Aunque menos mal que ella pudo repeler a los agresores. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no?

-¡Ojalá Kiros o Tracer o Susan estuvieran aquí! - Se dijo lamentando que no fuera el caso.- Podrían investigar esto. No sé, últimamente están pasando cosas muy extrañas.

 

Pero todos sus amigos tenían sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse. Tracer, sin ir más lejos, recorría el espacio entre Nature y Kinmoku. El joven había conseguido levantar un próspero negocio de transportes. Ahora estaba agotado de tanto pilotar y solo quería llegar a casa a dormir. 

-Esto no es un caza varitech.- Suspiraba.- Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos años. Sí, desde luego que lo han hecho.

 

Pensaba a menudo en el radical giro que habían dado para él los acontecimientos. Lo primero fue dejar el ejército. Cada día que pasaba estaba menos motivado y más aburrido de tantas patrullas rutinarias. Pero esa no fue la razón. Sucedió cuando llegó esa orden de interceptar a cualquier nave que tratase de entrar en el espacio de Nature sin identificarse como era preceptivo. Al principio a él le pareció algo correcto. No obstante, el comandante Enset le dio otra orden cierto día cuando le citó en su despacho. Rick entró como de costumbre, saludó en posición de firmes, declarando.

-El mayor Jensen se presenta tal y como le fue ordenado, señor.  
-Descanse.- Le indicó su superior señalando el sillón vacío que reposaba frente a su mesa.- Tome asiento, por favor.

 

Rick lo hizo y su interlocutor añadió.

-Iré directo al grano, mayor. Debe usted patrullar por el sector Alfa uno y evitar a toda costa que cualquier nave no autorizada atraviese ese sector.  
-¿Alfa uno?- Se sorprendió Tracer.- Es la zona que nos comunica con la ruta hacia Bios.  
-Así es. – Admitió su superior.- Se unirá a la escuadrilla verde uno al mando del mayor Kurt Michaels. Se pondrá a sus órdenes porque él es más antiguo.  
-Muy bien, señor.- Repuso el joven.-

 

Se retiró saludando y fue al encuentro de sus pilotos. Una vez llegó a la zona de despegue, allí se encontró con ese mayor, era un tipo algo más bajo que él, de cabello rubio ceniza, que le dedicó una mirada bastante seria al verlo llegar.

-¿Mayor Michaels? Soy el mayor Jensen.- Se presentó Rick, tras saludar.  
-Supongo que el comandante Enset le habrá explicado nuestro cometido.- Repuso su interlocutor.-  
-Así es.- Admitió Tracer.-  
-En tal caso, no perdamos tiempo, reúna a sus pilotos y partamos.  
-Muy bien.- Respondió Rick.-

 

Lo hizo con rapidez mientras pensaba en Pennie. Hacía unos días que apenas sí se veían. Él estaba de continuo yendo de una misión a otra y los pocos momentos que tenía libres solían coincidir con horarios de trabajo de ella. Además, la joven científica estaba últimamente muy embebida en su trabajo, o más bien con sus nuevas compañías.

-Me gustaba más cuando solamente se ocupaba de las Fairy Five.- Pensaba Rick no sin cierto malestar.-

 

Y es que a Penélope la habían ascendido a directora técnica de las investigaciones de Nature y tenía que coordinarse ahora con otros colegas de distintos departamentos. Sobre todo, parecía hacerlo a la perfección con un tipo recién llegado, experto en el campo de la física teórica. Tenía además un cargo importante en la ONU. Según Pennie le contó, ese individuo había venido a supervisar todo el proceso de terraformación.

-Y me parece que también la supervisa mucho a ella, demasiado.- Meditaba en tanto se aprestaba a despegar.-

 

Al fin partió junto con su escuadrilla. El viaje hasta el sector alfa uno fue corto. A decir verdad, no comprendía aquellas órdenes demasiado bien. Esa ruta era una zona muy transitada, el eslabón entre Nature y Bios. Quizás hubiera habido rumores sobre un posible ataque enemigo. Los Arcoily les habían dado problemas en algunas escaramuzas previas. Por desgracia perdieron a algunos pilotos, un par de ellos pertenecían a su propia escuadrilla. Siempre era duro pasar por un trance como ese y Rick ya no tenía ninguna gana de repetir esas terribles experiencias. Escribir a los familiares o incluso presentarse de uniforme de gala para darles tan aciagas noticias.

-No, cada día me gusta menos ese tipo de obligaciones.- Pensaba.-

 

Quizás un día diera el paso y montase algo por su cuenta. De hecho, había estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre una línea de transporte de pasajeros y mercancías que se había creado hacía poco entre Kinmoku y Nature. Estaban demandando pilotos veteranos y con disponibilidad. Pese a toda la carga de trabajo que eso conllevaría, tendría un horario más cómodo y muy buen sueldo, mejor que en el ejército. Posiblemente pudiera hasta asentarse de una vez y proponerle algo serio a Pennie.

-Seguro que eso le iba a gustar más. Horario fijo, sueldo bueno y más tiempo para estar juntos.- Pensó animándose.-

No obstante tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso. Uno de sus pilotos le informó.

-Mayor, hemos detectado una aproximación no autorizada. Cuadrante veintiocho c.   
-Muy bien, vamos a marcar curso de intercepción.- Ordenó él.-

 

Junto con su escuadrilla se dirigieron hacia allí. En efecto, una nave que parecía comercial se aproximaba. Fiel a sus órdenes trató de establecer contacto.

-Aquí patrulla del UNISON, fuerzas de Nature. Nave desconocida. No tienen permiso para transitar por esta zona, por favor, identifíquense. 

 

No hubo respuesta. Al poco el mayor Michaels se le unió .

-Mayor Jensen, dé un último aviso a esa nave.- Le ordenó.-

 

Tracer obedeció, repitiendo una vez más con tono pausado.

-Aquí patrulla del UNISON, de las fuerzas del planeta Nature. Nave no identificada, deben indicar procedencia y verificar permiso de tránsito. Es el último aviso.

 

No obstante aquellos misteriosos tripulantes continuaron sin responder. Fue uno de los tenientes de la escuadrilla verde quien inquirió.

-Señor, ¿hacemos disparos de advertencia?  
-Ya se les ha advertido.- Afirmó Michaels, ordenando con rotundidad.- La orden es evitar a toda costa que crucen. Prepárense para abrir fuego contra nave hostil.

 

Rick se quedó helado, aquello era tan innecesario como desproporcionado.

-No creo que eso venga al caso, mayor. Deberíamos al menos hacer señales visuales.  
-Ya se ha intentado la comunicación.- Replicó su colega.-  
-Pero, podrían tener la radio averiada o mil cosas que les impidieran la recepción de nuestro mensaje.- Objetó el atónito Tracer.-

 

Sin embargo, el impertérrito Michaels replicó dirigiéndose a la escuadrilla de Tracer.

-Granate Uno, envíen dos cazas varitech a interceptar y destruir el blanco.  
-Granate uno, ignoren esa orden.- Intervino Tracer.-  
-Yo estoy al mando.- Le recordó el otro oficial.-  
-Esa es una orden que viola las disposiciones del UNISON.- Declaró a su vez Rick.- Ninguna vida puede ser puesta en riesgo. No sabemos quiénes podrían viajar a bordo.  
-Usted lo ha dicho, desde espías hasta Arcoily listos para atacar nuestro planeta, mayor, hay una cosa que usted no sabe.- Le refirió para cambiar de frecuencia.-

 

Tracer entonces le escuchó por una línea segura que solo los mandos empleaban, el mayor Michaels agregó.

-Hace pocos días un par de naves suicidas fueron interceptadas en curso de colisión contra Nature. No sabemos si eran un ataque Arcoily o provenían de parte de esos fanáticos de la Luna Negra o de otros grupos terroristas. Por suerte pudimos destruirlas mucho antes de que se estrellasen. Su trayectoria las llevaba justo hasta Sagan City. Ambas llegaron desde esta ruta. Por eso el comandante Enset le ordenó patrullar e interceptar cualquier aeronave que no cumpliera con los requisitos necesarios.

 

Eso dejó perplejo a Rick. Sin embargo, aquello no le parecía de por sí suficiente e insistió.

-Queda mucho todavía hasta llegar a nuestro mundo, podemos tratar de comunicarnos una vez más.  
-Las órdenes son claras. De no identificarse positivamente en, al menos dos intentos, se procederá a su eliminación.- Repitió Michaels.- Podrían adoptar otra estrategia y disparar misiles u otra arma oculta si se aproximan lo bastante al planeta. No se pueden correr esa clase de riesgos.

 

Rick suspiró largamente dentro de su casco. Entendía eso desde un punto de vista militar pero no desde el humano. Sabía además que lo que iba a decir podría acabar con su carrera y sin embargo no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Con todo respeto, me niego a participar en esto.  
-Le pido que lo reconsidere, su negativa a obedecer una orden directa puede tener como consecuencia un consejo de guerra, mayor Jensen.- Le advirtió su interlocutor.-  
-Lo sé y sigo sin poder tomar parte en algo así. En esa nave podrían viajar personas inocentes.- Insistió Rick.-  
-Muy bien.- Repuso su ya poco paciente jefe, abriendo las frecuencias normales de comunicación.- Teniente Stephenson, teniente Kim, ocúpense de la nave sin identificar.- Escuadrilla Granate Uno, repliéguense a la zona de control bravo.- Remachó.-

 

Algunos de los pilotos de la escuadrilla se sorprendieron, aunque antes que ninguno tratase de confirmar esa indicación con su superior inmediato fue el propio Rick quien les dijo.

-Obedezcan.

 

De este modo dos cazas varitech se aproximaron hacia el presunto enemigo que, al tenerles tan cerca, trató de evadirse.

 

-Abran fuego.- Ordenó el mayor Michaels.- 

 

Sus pilotos obedecieron disparando varias ráfagas láser que dañaron aquella nave de modo significativo. Pese a todo, ésta seguía sin dar señales.

-Destruyan el objetivo.- Les ordenó el oficial al mando.

 

Esta vez varios misiles disparados desde los cazas hicieron estallar la nave no identificada.

-Aquí el teniente Kim, señor. Misión cumplida.- Declaró subrayando lo que todos habían podido ver.-  
-Mayor Jensen vuelva a la base.- Le ordenó Michaels.-  
-A la orden.- Repuso él, reprimiendo a duras penas su rabia y malestar.-

 

Rick sabía de las consecuencias de su negativa a obedecer. De todos modos ya había tenido más que suficiente, no iba a esperar al consejo de Guerra. Nada más retornar se presentó en el despacho del comandante Enset. Su oficial al mando le recibió con sorpresa. 

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Quiso saber.- Se supone que debería estar con Michaels en la zona de tránsito a Bios.  
-Si señor, pero el mayor me ha ordenado volver.- Le respondió Rick explicándole.- He desobedecido una orden directa suya de atacar y destruir una nave mercante que no se identificó.

 

Enset movió la cabeza y tras suspirar contestó con tono calmado.

-Quizás haya sido culpa mía por no haberle puesto a usted al corriente.   
-El mayor Michaels ya lo ha hecho, señor. Me ha explicado el motivo de esa orden. A pesar de eso, de acuerdo a mi conciencia, no podía ordenar un ataque ni destruir una nave que quizás estuviera averiada y llevase pasajeros civiles a bordo.  
-Si ha desobedecido a sabiendas eso es grave, su superior le puede denunciar y formarle consejo de guerra.- Le recordó Enset ahora con un tono más severo.-  
-Lo sé, mi comandante. Y tendría razón.- Admitió Tracer.- 

 

Y tras unos segundos sin hablar, el joven vio llegado el momento, tras quitarse despacio su insignia de vuelo declaró para perplejidad de su superior.

-Es por ello que desde ahora mismo le presento a usted mi renuncia.   
-¿Cómo?- Exclamó Enset, quien una vez repuesto de la sorpresa, trató de disuadirle.- Espere, no haga algo así de un modo tan precipitado. Seguro que todo ha venido a causa de un malentendido. Cuando Michaels regrese ya hablaré con él.   
-No es necesario señor, además, siendo sincero, llevaba tiempo meditándolo.- Reconoció Rick.- Deseo apartarme de esto y no quiero tener que disparar contra nadie nunca más.

 

Ahora fue Enset quien se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, al fin se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Tracer. Éste la estrechó en tanto el otro oficial le decía.

-Lamento que se vaya de esta manera. Hablaré con Michaels, no creo que él quisiera esto. Todo lo más habría sido una sanción administrativa o unos pocos días de arresto en sus dependencias. Ha sido usted un buen oficial, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros y valeroso en acción. Será difícil reemplazarle.  
-Le agradezco sus palabras, señor.- Pudo sonreír ligeramente Tracer tras soltar la mano de su ya ex superior.- Ahora le pido permiso para retirarme.  
-Concedido.- Repuso Enset, quien antes de que ese joven se marchase añadió.- Buena suerte.

 

Rick asintió agradeciendo aquellas palabras, el comandante Enset siempre fue un buen superior, preocupado por los suyos y justo. De modo que, antes de irse aún le dijo.

-Ha sido un honor servir bajo su mando, señor y si me permite una sugerencia más. Le propongo a la teniente Hunter para sustituirme al mando de la escuadrilla Granate Uno. Al menos cuando regrese de su permiso se alegrará recibir de usted una noticia así.  
-Tendré que consultarlo con la capitana Simmons y esperar algún tiempo por si nos envían a alguien desde la Tierra o Bios. Pero anoto su sugerencia.- Repuso Enset.-

 

Y ya sí, Rick salió del despacho de su superior. A los pocos días era oficialmente un civil. Pese a todo el propio Michaels habló con él no deseando haber sido la causa de aquello. Vino a decirle lo mismo que el comandante. Aunque Tracer le tranquilizó. Lo malo es que, merced a una parte de la normativa, tendría que aguardar al menos un año hasta poder entrar al servicio de una compañía civil. Eso le importaba menos, lo que sí le preocupaba era como encarar las cosas con Penélope.

 

-Eso fue lo peor de todo.- Suspiraba ahora con pesar e incluso algo de malestar, a los mandos de su nave de transporte, viendo aproximarse la forma del planeta Kinmoku hacia el que iba.- Primero lo de su hermano, luego ese científico.

 

Y es que aparte de su desagrado por los combates o tener que destruir naves, estaba la situación de su entonces novia. Penélope seguía con su brillante carrera pero tuvo que pedir un permiso. Desde la Tierra le llegaron noticias preocupantes. Su hermano Mark estaba en el hospital. Según las primeras nuevas debido a un accidente. El recién retirado del servicio Rick se ofreció a ir con ella cuando la preocupada chica tuvo que pedir un permiso para ir a su mundo natal.

-No me gusta, no me gusta nada.- Decía Penélope una y otra vez.- El mensaje que envió mi padre no me ha dejado nada tranquila.  
-Bueno, iremos allí y veremos que sucede.- Trataba de calmarla Rick.-  
-Tendré que pedirle a Mei Ling que se haga cargo de todo. ¡Y tenemos tanto por hacer!- Suspiró entre angustiada y nerviosa.-  
-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en ella.- Afirmó su novio.- Ahora dedícate a tu familia.

 

Penélope aceptó esa sugerencia, es más, no podía hacer otra cosa. Al fin solicitó una excedencia de unos meses y viajó a la Tierra. Tracer la acompañó esperando poder ayudar. Al poco de llegar su hermano ya había sido dado de alta. La pareja se personó en el restaurante familiar. Allí, la primera a la que encontraron fue a la madre de la científica.

-¿Qué tal está Mark?- Quiso saber Pennie nada más verla.-  
-Hace dos días que salió del hospital. Sigue en casa recuperándose.- Le contó su madre que lucía bastante desmejorada.-  
-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Un accidente de tráfico?- Se interesó Rick.-

 

Pero la mujer no respondió, Penélope la miró de modo inquisitivo. Tracer se dio cuenta de algo enseguida. Estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo que no era apropiado tratar con alguien ajeno a la familia, presente. Y pese a que su novia confiaba en él, su madre no tenía por qué hacer lo mismo.

-Iré a saludar a tu padre, Pennie. Señora Winters, un placer volver a verla.- Dijo cortésmente el muchacho para darles un poco de intimidad a la madre y la hija.-

 

Las dos asintieron con agradecimiento. Él buscó a Richard. El hombre se ocupaba una vez más del restaurante hasta que su hijo estuviera repuesto del todo. Al verlo Rick le saludó con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo está usted, señor Winters?- Se interesó.-  
-Muy ocupado como puedes ver.- Contestó lacónicamente el hombre que portaba una bandeja repleta de comandas.- Me alegra verte, disculpa que no pueda atenderte ahora.

 

Tracer asintió, optó sencillamente por salir a dar un paseo. Ahora que estaba en la Tierra pensó que, lo más apropiado sería ver a sus padres. Ese sería otro problema. La última vez no se despidió de su progenitor en demasiados buenos términos. 

-Quizás ahora hayan cambiado las cosas.- Pensó tratando de animarse.-

 

Una vez caminó un rato por la “Gran Manzana” retornó al local. Allí, Linda estaba ahora ayudando a su esposo con los pedidos. Penélope estaba sentada y con la barbilla apoyada sobre ambas manos. Al acercarse a ella Rick vio de inmediato que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado Pennie?- Quiso saber con inquietud.- 

 

Aunque en un principio ella no respondió, no tardó mucho en revelarle con manifiesta angustia.

-Mi hermano Mark, no ha sufrido un accidente, Rick. Ha sido cosa de… bueno. Tenía unas deudas de juego y… y el prestamista perdió la paciencia. Mis padres tuvieron que avalarle hipotecando su casa.  
-¡Cuánto lamento oír eso!- Suspiró el joven tomando de las manos a su pareja.-  
-No puedo dejarse así, en este estado.- Musitó la muchacha.-   
-¿Y qué puedes hacer sino?- Comentó Rick.- Tienes tu vida en Nature. Además, supongo que ya habrán pagado la deuda de tu hermano.  
-Los intereses eran muy altos. A pesar de todo aún queda por pagar.- Sollozó Penélope.- Quizás tengan que hipotecar el restaurante también.  
-De eso nada. Si ese tipo que le ha prestado a Mark es un usurero de mierda puedo ocuparme de él.- Afirmó Rick.-  
-¡No digas disparates!, esa gente es de la mafia.- Le advirtió una asustada Pennie.-  
-¿La mafia?- Rio despectivamente él para recordarle a su pareja.- Nos las hemos tenido que ver con extraterrestres super poderosos, naves espaciales enemigas y amenazas dignas de películas de ciencia ficción. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que unos gánsteres de pacotilla te van a dar miedo?  
-¡Esos gánsteres de pacotilla como tú los llamas le han dado una paliza de muerte a mi hermano!- Exclamó la alteradísima chica atrayendo algunas miradas.-

 

Eso la hizo reflexionar y guardó un avergonzado silencio. Rick suspiró una vez más. En eso su novia estaba en lo cierto. Y por si fuera poco él ya no formaba parte de las fuerzas del UNISON. Y aunque hubiera seguido estando en el ejército y ser capaz de utilizar influencias para darles un escarmiento a esos criminales, los padres de Penélope seguirían viviendo allí en cuanto ellos se marchasen. Cualquier tipo de actuación que condujera al enfrentamiento con esos indeseables podría producir una venganza por su parte. Y al parecer, era capaces de cualquier cosa. No desmereciendo en eso al mismísimo Gralas o a las Arcoily. 

-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento.- Se disculpó él tras meditar aquello.- 

 

Y tuvieron que ser muy cuidadosos. Aquellos días no fueron demasiado agradables, una vez que los hermanos se vieron pasaron en poco tiempo de la preocupación a los reproches de Penélope. Eso no le sentó nada bien a Mark. Rick tuvo que mediar aunque a veces se llevó recriminaciones por ambas partes. Al fin, el chico, bastante harto de aquello, dejó a su novia y a su familia por un par de días yendo a visitar a sus padres. Esta vez llegó sin anunciarse. Precisamente el senador Jensen estaba de gira por el Estado. Las elecciones tendrían lugar en pocas semanas.

-Es una lástima que hayas venido sin avisar, seguro que a tu padre le hubiera encantado llevarte consigo.- Le contó su madre.-  
-Ya sabes que a mí no me interesa la política, mamá.- Replicó pacientemente Tracer.-  
-El caso es que, además de hacer campaña, quería reunirse con algunos militares.- Le desveló Sophie.- Le llamaré para decirle que has venido.  
-He dejado el ejército.- Le desveló el joven.-

 

Su madre quedó perpleja. Apenas si podía creer aquello. Al cabo de unos instantes fue capaz de decirle.

-Creía que eso era lo que más te gustaba, hijo.  
-Lo que siempre quise fue tener libertad y conocer nuevos sitios. También demostrar que podía hacer las cosas por mí mismo, sin el apoyo del apellido familiar.- Declaró el muchacho.- En el ejército pude hacerlo. Pero ya he tenido bastante, no quiero luchar más.  
-En cualquier caso. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?.- Quiso saber su progenitora.-  
-No lo sé. Quizás trabaje para una compañía de vuelos interplanetarios.- Comentó él.-  
-Mejor será que hables con tu padre. Hijo, hazme caso.- Le pidió ella casi con tono suplicante.-

 

Rick no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo pero, viendo a su madre tan preocupada, aceptó. Cuando Sophie llamó a su esposo pudo contactarle de camino al Capitolio. Tras una breve conversación la mujer del senador se despidió para pedirle a su hijo.

-Tu padre quiere que te reúnas con él en Washington.   
-Vine con Penélope, mamá. No puedo dejarla plantada.- Alegó el chico.-  
-Me ha dicho que te interesará estar junto a él cuando se reúna con sus contactos allí. Seguro que tu novia lo entenderá.- Insistió Sophie.- Por favor, Ricky, hazlo aunque solamente sea por mí.

 

El aludido tuvo que suspirar con paciencia y asentir, entre que no le gustaba nada que lo llamasen con ese apodo de la infancia y los pocos deseos que tenía de complacer aquella petición, tuvo que armarse de paciencia y resignación para decir que sí. Llamó a Pennie y le comentó que, de pasada, podría recogerla si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo ella optó por quedarse un poco más con su familia. De este modo, aliviado en parte por no arrastra a su novia a tener que soportar vete a saber qué tejemanejes políticos, partieron. Al poco Perkins, el chófer, le llevaba en un lujoso coche hacia la capital del Estado. Tomaron la autopista I-95. Atravesando ciudades como New Haven, Bridgeport, Nueva York o Filadelfia, en las que pararon brevemente a descansar. Recorrieron los algo más de setecientos kilómetros en apenas diez horas. Durante aquel trayecto, el chico bromeaba con el chófer.

-Amigo Perkins, tantos años al servicio de la familia y siempre de acá para allá. Lamento que tengas que darte este viaje por mi causa. Si al menos fuera para ir de fiesta…  
-Es un placer poder llevarle, señorito Rick.- Respondió el interpelado sin apartar la vista de la carretera.-  
-A mí también me gusta viajar, pero cuando puedo ir libremente a donde quiero.- Comentó el joven.-  
-Lástima que esa señorita no haya podido acompañarle.- Comentó el chófer.-  
-Sí, ella tiene sus propios asuntos familiares que atender.- Suspiró el chico.-

 

Entonces tuvo una idea. Al menos era algo factible. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Bueno, no le hacía gracia pedir ese tipo de favores pero , pensándolo mejor, él ya le estaba haciendo uno. Así que sonrió.

-Quizás no sea tan mala cosa ir a ver a mi padre.- Comentó de modo reflexivo.-

 

Perkins no replicó a eso. Después si cruzaron alguna que otra palabra sobre temas más intrascendentes. Al fin, tras esas diez horas, el chófer le dejaba cerca del mismismo capitolio, tras mostrar una acreditación especial a los miembros del servicio secreto que custodiaban la zona.

-¿El mayor Rick Jensen?- Le preguntó uno de esos fornidos tipos abordándole tras exhibir una placa del servicio secreto.-

 

Iba vestido de traje y corbata negros con camisa blanca, auricular al oído y gafas de sol puestas para ocultar sus facciones. Tras darle un vistazo el interpelado asintió para replicar

-Sí, soy yo.

 

Mostró su acreditación militar de la que todavía no se había desprendido. Tampoco iba a contarle a ese tipo su situación actual. De ese modo le haría todavía más preguntas. Por suerte no pareció serle necesario, junto con otro individuo ataviado de idéntico modo, su interlocutor le guió hacia el interior de un edificio cercano perteneciente al gobierno.

-Su padre, el senador, vendrá enseguida. Si hace el favor de aguardar aquí.- Le pidió amablemente aquel miembro del servicio de seguridad.- 

 

Sin otra cosa que hacer asintió. Al cabo de un rato, en efecto, apareció su padre. Venía charlando con un par de asesores de campaña pero tan pronto vio a Rick terminó aquella conversación dirigiéndose hacia su hijo a solas.

-Me alegra ver que has venido.- Le saludó más afablemente de lo que solía.-  
-Mamá insistió mucho.- Confesó él.-  
-Demos un paseo.- Le pidió su progenitor.-

 

Rick convino en eso, aunque le pareció extraño que su padre tuviera ganas de caminar tanto. Salieron de ese edificio sin cruzar palabra y anduvieron hacia el capitolio, llegaron incluso a pasar al lado de la gran estatua del presidente Lincoln.

-Aquí está, uno de los padres de la patria.- Subrayó al fin el senador.-  
-Bueno, no fue uno de los fundadores precisamente.- Le recordó su hijo.-  
-No, pero en cierto modo la refundó. Gracias a su victoria en la Guerra Civil.- Afirmó John.- En fin. Ahora quiero que veas a alguien, puesto que no creo que necesite presentártelo.- Le comentó enigmáticamente a su interlocutor.-

 

El joven estaba a punto de preguntar de quién podría tratarse cuando tuvo la respuesta de inmediato. Nada más verle aparecer, de pelo castaño, ojos color miel y bastante alto, aunque no vistiendo el uniforme, sino con un traje crema con camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro.

-¡Mazoui!- Exclamó el atónito muchacho.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

 

El interpelado esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. Tracer enseguida se dio cuenta de lo poco apropiado de su expresión. Optó por no decir nada dado que su padre estaba presente. Solo añadió.

-Olvida lo que he dicho. Me alegro de verte.  
-Yo también.- Convino su antiguo compañero de armas.-

 

Los dos se dieron incluso un abrazo. John intervino entonces para comentar.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar volver a ver al señor O´ Brian. Cuando tu madre me dijo que habías firmado tu renuncia al ejército y aprovechando que tenía que verle para asuntos de campaña, me puse en contacto con él de inmediato y quedamos aquí. Aunque no estaba seguro de que al final fueras a venir.  
-Por suerte lo hice.- Admitió Tracer.-  
-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y bastantes cosas que contarnos.- Declaró Mazoui.-   
-Eso ya será cosa vuestra.- Comentó John, añadiendo eso sí, con más seriedad.- Ahora hay temas importantes que debemos tratar.

 

Y charlaron sobre algunos asuntos realmente serios. Entre otras cosas, cuando Tracer les puso al corriente de su intención de trabajar en una compañía de transportes entre Kinmoku y Nature, Mazoui enseguida le ofreció.

-Ahora me dedico a llevar las empresas de mi suegro. Él está delicado de salud. Después de lo de mi esposa su estado decayó bastante.

 

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Rick, su antiguo compañero le relató la terrible enfermedad que Satory había padecido años atrás. Afortunadamente se salvó. Pero al chico le quedó la impresión de que su amigo no le contaba todo. Más cuando Mazoui añadió de un modo algo críptico.

-Ya te lo contaré con más detalle cuando tengamos ocasión.  
-Por mí, cuando queráis.- Dijo el padre de Rick tras haber tratado los temas que a él le interesaban.- Ahora debo dejaros.  
-En tal caso te invito a comer, Tracer, ¡para que no me andes llamando tacaño! - Rio Mazoui.-  
-Mira, no te diré que no.- Sonrió éste recordando los buenos tiempos a bordo de la SSP-1. -  
-Hijo, espero que vuelvas a pasar por casa antes de irte.- Le pidió John.-  
-Sí, lo haré.- Le prometió éste.-

El senador se despidió de ellos entonces y tras darle saludos los dos se encaminaron hacia un próximo restaurante. Para sorpresa de Tracer tenían ya mesa reservada y alguien más se sentaba allí leyendo un gran tomo de color burdeos.

-Ese tipo ha debido equivocarse de lugar.- Le susurró Rick a su amigo.- O eso o quiere comer a tu costa.

 

Sin embargo Mazoui movió la cabeza sonriendo. Y enseguida le presentó en cuanto ambos se llegaron hasta allí. Aquel chico guardó ese gran libro dentro de un maletín y se levantó para saludarles.

-Éste es mi primo Lance.   
-Sí, me suena. Creo que estuvo en Nature hace algún tiempo.- Comentó Tracer tras saludarle, y recordando también.- ¿No eres el hermano de Alan?  
-Así es. Encantado de conocerte, al menos oficialmente. Porque he oído mucho sobre ti.- Sonrió.-  
-Espero que cosas buenas.- Repuso el interpelado.-

Lance no respondió a eso y sí que inquirió con tono todavía desenfadado.

\- ¿Qué tal les va a mi hermano y a su esposa e hija?  
-Bastante bien, por lo que yo sé.- Respondió amablemente Rick.-  
-Bueno, ahora te contaré lo de mi mujer con más detalle.- Intervino Mazoui con más seriedad.-

 

Y tras hacerlo, Tracer le observó atónito. Al poco pudo decir.

-¿Estaba muerta?¿Seguro? ¿Y dices que volvió a la vida?  
-Así es. Alguien la trajo de regreso.- Sentenció su contertulio.-   
-Y creo que eso ya lo has visto antes, ¿no es así, Tracer?- Inquirió agudamente Lance.-

 

¡Y tanto que lo vio! Cuando la hija de Maggie nació. Por eso su cara de asombro era evidente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Quiso saber con patente estupor.-  
-Hay fuerzas muy poderosas en juego.- Le contó Lance, eso sí, matizando.- Sin embargo, todavía queda mucho para que se manifiesten. A su debido tiempo lo harán. Por ahora tenemos otros problemas más urgentes.  
-La situación tanto en Bios, como en Nature y la misma Tierra, está empezando a deteriorarse.- Intervino Mazoui.- No sé si lo sabrás pero cada vez más gente critica a los soberanos. Tenemos movimientos ultra religiosos que abogan por una vuelta a la moralidad más victoriana.  
-Y luego hay otros, que son lo contrario. Movimientos que defienden el feminismo radical o la ruptura de las normas sociales.- Añadió Lance.- Están cada vez más organizados. Pero los peores son los representantes de la llamada Luna Negra.  
-¿Luna Negra?- Repitió Tracer admitiendo con extrañeza.- Nunca oí hablar de ellos.  
-Son los que lideran la oposición a los soberanos. Paradójicamente dicen que Serenity y Endimión han potenciado las malas costumbres y que eso es parte de su plan para someter la Tierra y al resto de los planetas.- Le explicó Mazoui.-  
-Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado nunca.- Desestimó su interlocutor.-  
-Lo es. Pero no les impide ir ganando cada vez más fuerza.- Comentó un preocupado Mazoui, añadiendo.- Leval en Bios está teniendo ya problemas con movimientos de pros y anti aperturas , unos son partidarios de una inmigración mayor al planeta e incluso sin restricciones. Los otros se oponen a que vaya más gente.  
-Ocurre algo parecido en Nature.- Dijo Tracer.- Aunque son pocos los que hablan de eso. Nuestro planeta ha sido terraformado más recientemente.  
-Sin embargo, es bastante más pequeño que Bios.- Afirmó Lance.- Y su capacidad es mucho menor. No te sorprendas si muy pronto esas voces se multiplican.  
-¿Y qué queréis que haga yo al respecto?- Inquirió Rick pues algo de eso imaginaba al añadir.- Tengo la impresión de que todo esto estaba preparado para que me reuniera con vosotros.  
-Ya te lo dije.- Sonrió Mazoui guiñándole un cómplice ojo a su primo que sonrió al oír.- Es un tipo muy gracioso, hace mucho el payaso, pero no es tonto.

 

Y tras sonreír divertidos fue Lance quién le comentó a Tracer.

-Ya sabemos que renunciaste a tu puesto en el ejército. Eso incluso puede favorecernos ahora.  
-Sí, escucha con atención lo que te vamos a pedir.- Añadió Mazoui, ya más seriamente.-

 

Y Rick les escuchó, finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Gracias a eso, el suegro de su ex compañero invertiría en esa compañía que deseaba crear. Ahora, seguía de camino a Kinmoku dispuesto a llevar a cabo su cometido.

-En esto no me puedo quejar, con Pennie la cosa fue peor. Ahí no podían ayudarme.- Suspiró aunque enseguida se animó pensando.- Bueno, pero luego la conocí a ella.

 

Continuó su viaje centrándose ya en su objetivo. Tendría que aterrizar en una zona poco concurrida de Kinmoku. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando fue a avisar a sus pasajeras.

-Es la hora.

 

Las aludidas asintieron, ataviadas con sus uniformes de faena. Listas para pasar a la acción.


	10. Algunas impactantes noticias.

Como cada mañana Martin y Daphne habían ido al trabajo. Se despidieron tras su desayuno y su viaje en el deslizador. Cada cual fue a su respectiva aula. Ahora, en una pausa entre las clases, el chico seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. 

-Tengo que ser capaz de decírselo. ¡Ya no puedo más!

 

Y es que cada vez que estaba a su lado el corazón se le aceleraba. Sobre todo cuando la veía sonreír. Y últimamente ella lo hacía mucho, parecía estar muy contenta. Seguro que la chica también se sentía a gusto a su lado. Y justo pensaba en eso la vio acercarse, por supuesto lucía una cara risueña tras abrazar a un par de críos de su clase que correteaban por el patio.

-Hola. – Sonrió Martin al verla llegar.-  
-¡Hola!- Respondió afablemente ella.-  
-Hace un buen día hoy. Para sacar a los niños al patio. - Dijo él sin saber con qué empezar esa conversación.-  
-Sí, sol y cielo despejado.- Afirmó la muchacha declarando.- Me encanta pasear por el parque en un día así.

 

Quizás eso significase algo, el caso es que Martin creyó llegada la oportunidad. Y le propuso.

-¿Y por qué no vamos esta tarde allí? Podríamos pasear un poco.

 

No obstante, su interlocutora le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa. Seguramente no había esperado aquella proposición, aunque sonrió como de costumbre para afirmar.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Es una lástima.- Suspiró él chico, añadiendo de seguido con un tono desenfadado que no quería dejar translucir su interés.- Mira, mañana estrenan una holo peli muy buena que acaba de llegar de la Tierra. Una de esas comedias románticas que tanto te gustan. ¿Te apetecería ir a verla conmigo?

 

Daphne pareció desconcertada, aquel chico estaba siendo más insistente de lo que solía. Sin embargo ya habían ido a veces a ver alguna película cuando trabajan en la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa y nunca pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Además, recordó que Sabra posiblemente estaría en su base. Tras despedirse de ella le dijo que tardaría algunos días en regresar. Entre tanto no había nada de malo en quedar con un amigo.

-Claro que sí.- Sonrió entonces ella.- Espero que sea buena.

 

Martin sonrió a su vez con visible alegría, enseguida dijo.

-Seguro, he leído muy buenas críticas. Ya lo verás, ¡lo pasaremos genial!

 

La joven asintió deseando que así fuera. Ahora estaba más tranquila. Ese entusiasmo de Martin era el que siempre mostraba por esas cosas. A veces era algo infantil, pero quizás por eso se le daban tan bien los niños. 

-Es muy buen chico, algún día encontrará a la muchacha apropiada para él.- Pensó en tanto sonreía.-

Su interlocutor estaba encantado al verla tan feliz. De seguro que había aceptado esa propuesta para ir al cine con interés. Bueno, habría que hacer que esa tarde fuera muy especial. Aunque una tonada musical les anunció el final del recreo y la vuelta a sus respectivas clases. El chico se despidió en tanto pensaba lleno de entusiasmo.

-Puede que entonces sea el momento perfecto. Me pondré de acuerdo con Ginger. Compraré unas flores y las dejaré en la cafetería, luego le pido que tomemos algo allí cuando la película termine. Entonces se las regalaré y le diré lo que siento. Esta vez no me pasará como con Maggie.

 

A su vez Daphne retornó a su clase sin darle más importancia a aquello. Aunque ahora comenzó a meditar sobre otra cosa. Martin era su mejor amigo, le apreciaba mucho. ¿Por qué no contárselo a él? Seguro que la respaldaría. Y sobre todo, su secreto estaría a salvo. De hecho no podía más. Tenía que confiar en alguien.

-No puedo decirles esto ni a mis hermanos, ni a mis padres. Menos a nadie de aquí. Algunos son buena gente pero otros y otras son unos chismosos. Pero él, sí, él lo entenderá. Hace años que nos conocemos.

 

Y sintiéndose aliviada e incluso animada por aquello volvió con sus peques. Entre ellos le tocaba clase con la hija de la señora Derail.

-Muy bien, niños y niñas, vamos a pintar un poco.- Les indicó con dulzura.-

 

Todos obedecieron al instante, ella se iba pasando por los grupitos que estaban sentados alrededor de algunas mesas alabando sus trabajos o dándoles consejos. Entonces su teléfono sonó, había recibido un mensaje…

-Luego lo miraré.- Se dijo puesto que estaba ocupada ayudando a una cría a pintar y no salirse de los bordes.-

 

En su propia escuela Nelly repasaba sus apuntes antes del examen. No era demasiado difícil, tocaba historia y eso le gustaba. Aunque en cuanto el profesor que iba a examinarles llegó no lo hizo solo, junto a él venía el director y traía un rostro serio. Para su sorpresa se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita, por favor, acompáñeme a mi despacho.- Le pidió con tinte grave.-  
-Pero, señor Derrick, el examen va a empezar.-  
-No se preocupe por eso, su profesor se lo hará otro día.- Afirmó el director con el asentimiento del maestro que lucía asimismo una expresión de pesar al mirarla.-

 

Nelly notó como su corazón daba un vuelco. Algo estaba pasando y no debía ser bueno. Ante la indiferencia de la mayor parte de sus compañeros, más absortos en los últimos repasos que otra cosa recogió su mochila y su tablet. Solo Dean la observó con gesto inquieto, pero el chico tenía también sus propios problemas y prefirió centrarse en ese control. Nelly, sin decir nada más, siguió al director hasta su despacho. Para su extrañeza y mayor inquietud vio a su hermano Orix allí. El crío tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho algo?- Quiso saber con manifiesta preocupación.-

 

Posiblemente alguno de los mayores se hubiera metido con Orix, era demasiado bueno y tranquilo. No sería la primera vez. Como hermana mayor seguro que la habían llamado para eso. No obstante, su hermano enseguida la dejó helada cuando entre sollozos, le contó.

-¡Mamá está muy mal! La han llevado al hospital.  
-Vuestro padre ha llamado. Quiere que vayáis con él a visitar a vuestra madre inmediatamente.- Intervino el cariacontecido director.- Si queréis puedo llevaros yo mismo.-

 

Nelly tardó unos segundos en recomponerse tras aquella terrible noticia. Apenas si pudo musitar en cuanto lo hizo.

-No, no se preocupe, sabemos ir.

 

Sin apenas decir más, ambos niños salieron del despacho. Orix seguía llorando, su hermana mayor, tratando de ser más entera pese a tener lágrimas también, intentó animarle.

-Ya verás como no será nada. Se pondrá bien. Enseguida la veremos.

 

Y así se encaminaron de inmediato a la parada del deslizador. Una hora antes, en el hospital, Aurora había ingresado de urgencia. Estaba en la cama, sola, puesto que su esposo había ido a trabajar. Se notó mal, la mujer respiraba con dificultad y apenas si podía entreabrir los ojos, sudaba copiosamente como si hubiera estado corriendo. Ella sabía por el doctor Ginga que ese tipo de síntomas podrían ser la antesala de algo muchísimo peor. Sin dudar tocó el botón de emergencia que tenía en su teléfono. Estaba conectado al despacho del propio Giaal. Al verlo el médico activó de inmediato el protocolo de emergencia. Llamó a una ambulancia y la envió a casa de Aurora, luego avisó al esposo de ésta. En cuanto la trajeron los enfermeros corrió a realizarle comprobaciones. Tal y como se temía el estado de esa pobre mujer había empeorado sensiblemente. Quizás no le quedaran meses sino solamente semanas o incluso días. Ella trató de hablar en cuanto pudo verle de modo borroso, incluso se aferró con poca fuerza a una de sus mangas.

-No te esfuerces ahora, Aurora.- Le pidió gentilmente él.-

 

Giaal no precisaba de mucha telepatía para sentir el tremendo sentimiento de angustia y miedo de aquella infeliz. Pero incluso más que por ella misma era por sus hijos. Aquello le impresionó. Sin perder ni un segundo la estabilizó con suero y con aquel medicamento en el que estaba trabajando junto a su hermana Naya. Ésta también llegó con rapidez al ser avisada.

-¿Qué tal está?-Quiso saber la facultativa.-  
-Constantes vitales muy deterioradas. Tenemos que actuar rápido.- Le informó su hermano.-  
-Entonces. ¿Quieres probarlo?- Preguntó la joven doctora con gesto lleno de preocupación, recordándole de ese mismo modo.- Aun ni lo hemos testado.  
-No tenemos otra opción.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- O eso…

 

A la vista de la condición de su paciente no tuvo que decir más. Naya asintió despacio. Le daba mucha pena aquella situación. Entre ella y su hermano enseguida administraron a esa desdichada una especie de fármaco experimental que estaban desarrollando. Por fortuna, tras hacerlo y llevar a la enferma a una habitación, aquella apuesta dio la impresión de funcionar. Muchos de los síntomas de Aurora fueron remitiendo. La mujer incluso notó aclarar su vista y pudo musitar al ver a Naya.

-¿Es el final, verdad?  
-No, no lo es, tranquila.- Sonrió animosamente ésta aferrando una de las manos de la paciente entre las suyas.- 

 

Se había quedado a solas con ella en tanto Giaal iba a recibir al alarmado marido. Edgar no tardó en llegar. Tras ser informado por el doctor Ginga en el despacho de éste se limitó a mirar hacia la pared sin replicar.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor.- Pudo decir Giaal.- Su esposa ha empeorado. Su mal avanza muy rápidamente. Apenas si podemos contenerlo. Hemos probado una medicina que estamos desarrollando. Quizás eso le suponga ganar unos días y mejorar en algo su calidad de vida. Pero me temo que eso será todo.  
-¿Qué quiere que haga?- Musitó el abatido hombre al fin.-  
-Quizás sería bueno que sus hijos vinieran a verla. Ya no tiene sentido ocultárselo.- Contestó el consternado Giaal.- 

 

El afligido individuo asintió. Al poco llamó al colegio y le explicó lo que sucedía al director. Éste no tardó en decirselo a su vez a los profesores de Nelly y de Orix. Y mientras iba a buscar a la chica con éste último, el otro se ocupó de llevar al niño a su despacho. Ahora ambos críos llegaron al hospital. Fue la propia Naya quien salió a buscarles a la puerta, no sin antes llamar a Maggie.

-¿Te importaría quedarte un momento con Aurora?- Le pidió.-  
-Claro que no.- Sonrió la enfermera.-

 

De hecho estaba feliz y radiante pese a aquella terrible situación. No tardó en entrar en la habitación y en cuanto la paciente la vio le hizo una seña para que se aproximase.

-Por favor.- Le pidió con voz débil y entrecortada.- Cuida de mis niños.  
-Dios no les desamparará. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca.- Le sonrió su interlocutora.-   
-No lo sé.- Musitó una llorosa Aurora.- Tengo miedo por ellos, cuando se queden solos. Tú sabes que Edgar nunca llegó a aceptar a Nelly después de que ella volvió. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando yo no esté?  
-Se hará la voluntad de Dios. Lo de Nelly fue otro de sus milagros. - Trató de calmarla Maggie, alegando.- Tu esposo sabrá quererla a ella y a Orix. Es un buen hombre.  
-Ojalá que así sea.- Pudo susurrar la agotada paciente.-   
-Ahora descansa, rezaré por ti, lo haré por todos. Y sé que mis plegarias serán escuchadas.- Afirmó rotundamente la enfermera.-

 

Eso hizo que en el demacrado rostro de Aurora se dibujase una sonrisa. Su cuidadora le dio la mano y de este modo la mujer se deslizó en un ligero sueño. Maggie la observó pensando realmente que todo iría bien.

-Yo misma he sido bendecida. Y más con lo que sucedió esta mañana.

 

Y así era. Un poco antes de ir al trabajo llevó a su hija al colegio junto con el pequeño Alex. Como de costumbre coincidió en el deslizador con Martin y Daphne. ¡Qué estupendos chicos! Se alegraba que fueran los maestros de Gloria. Los dos parecían también estar contentos. Y a su modo de ver hacían una magnífica pareja. Aunque eso no era de su incumbencia pero le gustaría verles juntos. Tras esa reflexión dejó a los pequeños en compañía de sus profesores al llegar a la parada y luego volvió a casa. Estaba inquieta todavía por lo que pasaría con ese gran problema que acuciaba a su marido. Y no solo a él, o a Nature, sino a todos los planetas. Pero hizo lo que siempre solía hacer, rezó de rodillas.

-¡Oh Señor!, cuida de todos nosotros, no permitas que nada malo nos suceda…Perdona mis dudas y haznos ver que te tenemos ahí.

 

Justo había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. Tras levantarse fue a abrir. Al mirar por la cámara vio la silueta de una mujer rubia. Su rostro estaba parcialmente oculto por un sombrero.

-Si. ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó.-  
-Hablar contigo, por favor.- Fue la réplica de una voz que conocía demasiado bien.-

 

Se apresuró a abrir. Ante ella estaba esa mujer. Maggie abrió la boca entre incrédula y emocionada. ¡Era Erika! Pero. ¿Qué hacía ella a la puerta de su casa tras tantos años? No pudo ni preguntárselo puesto que, para mayor asombro de Maggie, su antigua colega y enemiga se abrazó a ella. Lloraba incluso. Tras unos instantes en las que ninguna pudo hablar, Margaret se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?  
-¡La he visto!- Apenas pudo replicar su emocionada interlocutora con la voz entrecortada.- ¡La he visto, Maggie!  
-¿A quién?- Inquirió la atónita enfermera.-  
-A ella, a mi hermana. ¡A Gloria! - Fue la impactante réplica.-  
-Pasa por favor.- Le pidió la dueña de la casa entre asombrada y realmente preocupada.-

 

Quizás esa pobre chica se hubiera vuelto loca. Y lo peor es que no podía evitar pensar que era por su culpa. Pero, lejos de mostrarse desquiciada Erika parecía estar muy feliz, tanto que incluso tomó las manos de Maggie entre las suyas y le comentó.

-Los milagros existen. Era verdad. Mi hermana… pude verla, la vi cuando era una niña.   
-Te ruego que me cuentes con detalle lo que pasó. Yo también la vi, y para mí fue horrible.- Le desveló su contertulia.- Fue cuando mi hija nació. Hará unos seis años. Estuve a punto de morir, no, en realidad morí, y pude retornar, desde entonces soy una mujer totalmente distinta.

 

Erika se percató de eso. Vio a su antaño odiada enemiga llevando una cruz al cuello y vestida de un modo bastante recatado para lo que solía. Tenía muchas cosas que contarla aunque también le impactó oír aquello.

-Te ruego que primero me cuentes tu historia.- Solicitó Erika.-

 

Maggie así lo hizo y tras terminar y para su sorpresa su oyente sonrió con visible alegría para declarar.

-La buena noticia que te traigo es que mi hermana no está ya en ese terrible lugar. ¡Fue liberada! Todo sucedió hace algunas Navidades. Yo trabajaba en un hospital infantil, con niños enfermos de cáncer…

 

Y le contó a Maggie la más maravillosa historia que ésta hubiera nunca escuchado, tanto que las dos terminaron llorando emocionadas.

-¡Gracias al Señor! Todo es posible.- Exclamó la enfermera rubia.-   
-Sí, Él es toda bondad y misericordia. Si ha perdonado a tu hermana y ella está en el Cielo es otra señal. Al fin hicimos las cosas bien.- Repuso su contertulia.-  
-Así es. – Asintió la joven.- Ahora me voy…eso era lo que quería decirte. Al principio me costó reunir el valor. Sé que te traté muy mal. Estaba llena de odio y de rabia. Pero luego me di cuenta que no fue por tu culpa, Maggie.  
-No, sí que tuve culpa, aunque no fuera toda.- Le rebatió suavemente su contertulia.- Fui egoísta, quise tenerla para mí. No me paré a pensar en lo que podría ocurrir. Era una cría entonces, sí. Pero después hice daño a más personas. Me dieron otra oportunidad y ahora soy feliz, sobre todo sabiendo que no he vuelto a dañar a nadie más.

 

Su interlocutora la observó no sin asombro. Realmente Maggie había cambiado mucho. Entonces, llena de orgullo, la dueña de la casa le mostró una Holo foto de una pequeña cría morena de ojos violetas.

-Esta es mi hija, Gloria Elua se llama. Como ves, mantuve mi promesa. Para mí, junto con mi esposo y mis padres, es lo más importante de mi vida y fue la llave de mi redención.  
-Es muy guapa.- Sonrió Erika aunque pensando que, al menos físicamente, esa niña nada tenía que ver con su difunta hermana.- De verdad, me alegro muchísimo por ti.  
-Y ahora tú me has dado la felicidad completa.- Suspiró una emocionada Maggie.- Sé que todo va a ir bien. Si tenía alguna duda ya la he disipado.  
-Me alegra oír eso, ahora tengo que irme. Solo vine a Nature a decirte esto. Pero he conseguido trabajo en Bios. Como jefa de planta de enfermería.  
-Yo también lo soy aquí, en Nature.- Le contó su interlocutora.-  
-Parece que nuestras vidas se han ido pareciendo.- Afirmó Erika quien tras levantarse se despidió.- Adiós, que seáis muy felices, y te lo digo de corazón, Maggie.  
-Que Dios te bendiga, Erika.- Sonrió ésta.-

 

Su antigua rival se marchó dejándola con esa sensación de alegría inmensa.

-Gracias por responder Señor. Me esforzaré aún más si cabe por seguir tus caminos. Ayudaré a los demás a que también lo hagan y entonces todo irá bien.

 

Así lo creía, ahora contemplaba a la pobre Aurora dormida y musitó.

-Irás al Cielo, siempre fuiste una buena mujer.

 

A su vez Naya vio venir a los niños. Los dos corrían con los ojos llorosos y llenos de inquietud. La doctora abrazó a ambos y tratando de sonar cordial, les dijo.

-Ahora vuestra madre descansa, está estable. Tenéis que esperar un poquito.

 

Y con mucha dulzura les condujo a sentarse en unas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a mamá?- Se preguntaba Orix con visible angustia.-  
-Seguro que todo irá bien.- Insistió Nelly.-

 

Lo decía más para sí misma que para su interlocutor. Por desgracia llevaba tiempo presintiendo que algo no iba nada bien. Eso pensaba con gran tristeza cuando vieron llegar a Maggie. Los críos enseguida se levantaron esperanzados. La enfermera pasó a saludarles y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal está nuestra madre?- Demandó saber Orix.-  
-Ahora duerme un poco. Pero está mejor.- Les confirmó su interlocutora.-

 

Edgar llegó entonces, Orix corrió a abrazarse a él y el hombre le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nelly en cambio permaneció sentada tras mirarle y ver como los ojos de su padre se desviaban de ella.

-Todo irá bien.- Prometió el abatido esposo y padre.-  
-Rezaremos todos por tu esposa.- Dijo Maggie.-Voy a ver como sigue.

 

La enfermera se alejó hacia la habitación, entró despacio y pudo ver a la paciente que entreabría los ojos, apenas si había podido descansar unos minutos. Con suavidad Maggie la informó.

-Tus hijos están aquí.  
-Por favor, que pasen...- Pidió casi con un susurro.- Solamente ellos.

 

La enfermera fue a llamarles y ambos entraron sin perder ni un momento. Aurora sonrió débilmente al verles.

-Hola mamá.- Saludó Orix con el tono algo apagado.-  
-Mis pequeños, venid aquí.- Les pidió la debilitada mujer.-  
-Te pondrás bien, ya verás.- Decía el pequeño en tanto Nelly permanecía en silencio.-  
-Os quiero mucho.- Pudo susurrar Aurora.- Para mí siempre seréis mis niños, os he querido como a mis hijos. De verdad que lo he hecho.

 

Nelly escuchó entre emocionada, apesadumbrada y también algo sorprendida. ¿Cómo a sus hijos? ¿Acaso no lo eran? Quizás su madre lo decía porque adoptó a Orix, pero ella era su hija natural. Y se quedó aún si cabe más perpleja todavía cuando Aurora elevó con esfuerzo uno de sus brazos para acariciarle la cara en tanto le decía con una sonrisa.

-Eres como mi Nelly. Te has convertido en una preciosa chica. ¡Es un milagro!  
-¡Mamá!- Sollozó al fin sin poder contener más sus emociones.-  
-Habéis sido lo mejor que la vida me ha dado.- Dijo la mujer, en tanto alguna lágrima le resbalaba según trataba de añadir.- Cuidados siempre el uno al otro. Juntos…

 

Algún aparato de soporte vital comenzó a pitar, ambos críos se asustaron, su madre había dejado caer laxamente el brazo y tenía los ojos cerrados. Enseguida entraron Giaal y Naya. Maggie estaba en un segundo plano, la enfermera fue quién tuvo que sacar a los niños de allí dado que no paraban de llorar queriendo aferrarse a su madre.

-Tenéis que dejar a los doctores trabajar.- Les pidió la apenada Maggie.- Por favor…

 

Y aun estando segura que Dios velaría por ellos no podía evitar la tristeza, esos pobres críos estaban sufriendo mucho.

-Señor, por favor, te pido que alivies en lo posible su mal momento.- Pensó a modo de silenciosa plegaria.-

 

Aunque ahora tocaba aguardar, tanto Giaal como Naya se esforzaban para tratar de mantener a la paciente con vida. Lamentablemente sabían que esa batalla, tarde o temprano, estaría perdida. 

-Vamos a administrarla una dosis mayor.- Indicó Giaal a su hermana.-  
-Es algo muy arriesgado.- Objetó Naya.-  
-No podemos hacer otra cosa.- Suspiró su interlocutor.-

 

La doctora Rodney sabía que así era. Tratando de calcular la cantidad exacta le administraron algo más de ese fármaco a Aurora. Al cabo de unos instantes las constantes vitales de la mujer comenzaron a remontar, sin embargo, permanecía inconsciente.

-No podemos hacer más, solo esperar.- Sentenció Giaal.- Ni siquiera sé si podrá despertar.  
-Voy a informar a su esposo y a sus hijos.- Dijo Naya con visible pesar.-

 

La doctora salió. Pensaba con tristeza lo duro que sería para esa familia. Desde luego no querría estar en su lugar, temblaba de horror solo de imaginar que algo así pudiera sucederle a Alan o la pequeña Fiora.

-Y eso que nuestra hija nos dio un buen susto el último fin de semana.- Recordó esbozando pese a todo una débil sonrisa.- Le gusta tanto la naturaleza y es tan niña aún que no se da cuenta de los peligros potenciales que encierra.

 

Naya pensó entonces en aquello, su mundo, más pequeño que el otro planeta anteriormente transformado en habitable, ya estaba casi totalmente adaptado a los humanos. La mayor parte de él lo constituía una extensión de grandes bosques y entornos naturales. De ahí su nombre, de la pretensión de hacer un nuevo paraíso para la naturaleza. Alan y ella misma le habían inculcado a su hija desde siempre el amor hacia todos los seres vivos y el respeto por cada una de las criaturas que existían. Le contaban a la pequeña que los animales no eran malos, simplemente tenían su propio modo de vivir. De todos modos, tampoco había demasiadas especies que pudieran juzgarse como peligrosas, y las que sí podían llegar a serlo, estaban confinadas en partes más alejadas. Con todo, en esa ocasión de aquel fin de semana pasado, la familia visitó un entorno semi salvaje en el que les advirtieron que debían llevar cuidado. La fauna del lugar comprendía lobos y estos, aunque generalmente no se acercaban mucho a la zona en la que estaban, podían aparecer en cualquier momento atraídos por olores de comida. Aunque sus padres le advirtieron que no se alejase demasiado de ellos. No obstante Fiora, embelesada en la contemplación de los árboles y las mariposas, así como de alguna que otra ardilla esquiva, fue adentrándose en el bosque. Cuando Alan y Naya, preocupados por la niña, corrieron a buscarla, la encontraron en un hoyo. La pequeña se había metido dentro y abrazaba algo con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Hija estás bien?- Le preguntó Naya con visible inquietud. -  
\- Si mamá. - Replicó Fiora añadiendo algo inquieta. – Pero este cachorrito no.

 

Para sorpresa de sus padres, la niña abrazaba tiernamente a un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Según les dijo la cría, andaba por allí cuando escuchó gemidos que le llevaron hasta ese agujero, entonces descubrió a ese perrito. (Como ella lo calificó en un principio). Debía de tener la pata rota pues gemía con tono dolorido y se lamía sin cesar la extremidad delantera derecha. La niña no se lo pensó y bajó corriendo para salvarle. Ahora, mirando a sus padres con gesto convencido y suplicante, les pidió.

\- Tenemos que curar al perrito.  
\- Pero hija, eso no es un perrito, es un cachorro de lobo.- Le explicó pacientemente Alan que agregó no sin inquietud. -Posiblemente su jauría le estará buscando.  
\- Y podrían enfadarse si nos ven con él, cariño. – Añadió su madre mesándose preocupada su pelo castaño, pues estaba con su apariencia humana. – Tenemos que marcharnos.

 

La niña les miró sin parecer comprender y aseguró.

\- No se van a enfadar, quiero curar a su cachorro.  
\- Pero los animales no entienden como las personas. Tesoro. - Le quiso explicar Naya que veía con creciente preocupación que la mañana había transcurrido buscando a su hija y que ahora la pequeña debía de salir de allí antes de que comenzase a oscurecer. – Debemos dejarles tranquilos.

 

Por fortuna el hoyo no era demasiado profundo, todo lo más de metro y medio por dos de diámetro. Alan enseguida bajó a por su hija, pero ella se empeñó en sacar también al pequeño lobo. Su padre tuvo que transigir con tal de poder rescatarla a ella. Una vez fuera, ante los ruegos de la niña, ambos se llevaron al cachorro de vuelta hacia su caravana, le vendaron y entablillaron la pata rota. Afortunadamente Naya había estudiado medicina de múltiples especies y no tuvo problemas en recolocar la fractura. El paciente se quejó por unos instantes del dolor al serle colocados los huesos, pero al poco parecía sentirse mucho mejor. Fiora le dio de comer un poco de leche que el animal sorbió con avidez, estaba claro que aún era lactante y que había pasado hambre. La encantada niña le acarició la cabecita con una gran sonrisa preguntándoles a sus progenitores. Más concretamente a su padre.

\- ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa? Así sería mi perrito. Como los que teníais tú, la tía Idina y el tío Lance con los abuelos Tom y Connie en la Tierra.

 

Pero Alan, moviendo su cabeza, al tiempo que se repeinaba su moreno cabello, negó con suavidad.

\- Hija, este animal no es como las mascotas. Está acostumbrado a vivir libre. No puedes meterlo en una casa. Por muy grande que sea. Además, sus papás deben estarle buscando con mucha preocupación.

 

La niña empezó a hacer pucheros, visiblemente entristecida, el lobito lamía ahora sus mejillas como si quisiera secarle las lágrimas y Naya le susurró con cariñoso tono confortador.

\- Aquí él es mucho más feliz. Tiene campo y a sus otros amigos. ¿Y tú no querrás que se vea solo y triste lejos de su casa y de su familia, verdad?

 

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, a pesar de su corta edad se daba cuenta de que lobito, como empezó entonces a llamarle, podría sentirse perdido y solo, lejos de su hogar. De todos modos, sus padres apenas le prestaron atención, enmudecieron cuando alrededor de su vehículo contaron al menos a seis enormes lobos grises. Alan, sin perder ni un instante, sujetó a Fiora. Con la cría de lobo en brazos él y Naya se aproximaron a la puerta de la caravana, así tendrían las espaldas cubiertas. La niña en cambio no mostró el menor signo de temor. Y lo que sucedió después, fue algo visto y no visto, una gran loba gris de orejas blancas se aproximó pausadamente al cachorro, al principio olisqueó desconfiada. Alan y Naya se mantenían a distancia sujetando a su hija y el cachorro quedó libre. De este modo, la loba, más confiada, se llegó a él y comenzó a olerle. La cría movió la cola y su madre le lamió satisfecha. Fiora entonces le dijo con visible emoción.

\- ¡Adiós lobito! Me alegro de que te haya encontrado tu mamá.

 

Y para sorpresa de Alan y Naya, el pequeño cachorro se acercó a la niña y le lamió las rodillas, ella se agachó acunándole en sus brazos y riendo contenta, el lobo lamió sus mejillas y la niña acarició la cabeza y el lomo del animal. La propia loba blanca se acercó, y antes de que los padres de Fiora pudieran ni reaccionar agitó la cola en lo que parecía una señal de gratitud. Había visto el vendaje en la pata de su cría y también olido la leche que había tomado. Fiora entonces, en un descuido de su horrorizado padre, se acercó con total seguridad a la gran loba y le acarició entre las orejas. Para sorpresa de los adultos ésta ni se movió, es más, humilló la cabeza ante la pequeña para dejarse rascar. Después se alejó junto con su cachorro que obsequió a la niña con una última mirada sacando la lengua y jadeando feliz. El resto de la jauría ni se acercó, retirándose enseguida al bosque. Desde la distancia, y otra vez sujeta por sus impresionados y todavía incrédulos padres, Fiora se despidió con un agudo gritito.

\- ¡Adiós lobito, vendré a verte de vez en cuando! 

 

Los animales se perdieron por entre la densa vegetación que había más allá del claro en el que estaba la caravana. A pesar del tremendo susto que tenían encima ni Naya ni Alan fueron capaces de regañar a la pequeña. ¡Cómo advertirle de lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos animales después de lo que habían visto! Incluso la cría se permitió el lujo de decir con total entusiasmo.

-¿Verdad que vendremos por aquí para ver a lobito?  
\- Claro hija. - Tuvo que susurrar Alan que apenas si era capaz de pensar en otro argumento. -  
\- Pero debes tener más cuidado y no alejarte nunca de nosotros. - Pudo indicarle Naya aun con voz trémula. – No todos son tan simpáticos como esos lobos ¿vale?

 

Y la niña asintió con energía, conviniendo en ello. Naya casi se dejó caer al suelo tras tanta tensión. Después, una vez acostaron a la cría en la caravana hablaron de aquello.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo.- Suspiraba un atónito Alan.- ¡Hemos tenido mucha suerte!  
-Sí, esos animales podrían habernos hecho pedazos.- Afirmó su esposa quien ahora adoptaba su apariencia alienígena.-  
-Quizás sintieron tu energía y la de nuestra hija.- Elucubró su interlocutor.-  
-No, no lo creo. Es más. Casi mejor que no fuera así, podrían haberlo tomado como una amenaza.- Afirmó Naya.-  
-En fin, otra aventura más.- Declaró el chico con más jovialidad ahora.- Demos gracias por salir tan bien librados.  
\- Sí, ahora tenemos que dormir, mañana vuelvo al hospital.- Comentó la joven.-  
\- Y a mí me tocará llevar el informe de toda esta zona.- Repuso su esposo.- Bonito sitio para visitar pero con cuidado. Aconsejaré que se instalen sistemas de seguridad y detección, por si otra vez los lobos no están tan de buen humor.  
-Queda mucho por hacer todavía, pero este mundo es realmente precioso.- Admitió Naya.- Hicimos bien en mudarnos.  
-Sí, aunque por lo que he estado escuchando de un tiempo a esta parte mucha más gente ha venido. Y algunos no son demasiado tolerantes que digamos.  
-Por eso no cambio de apariencia excepto en momentos como este. Cuando estoy segura de que nadie nos ve.- Le confesó su mujer.-

 

Alan la abrazó por detrás enterrando su cara en aquella larga cabellera de tonos entre azules y rosados de ella. Entonces tras emerger una vez más sonrió girando a su esposa para enfrentar su mirada a la de ella y aseverar.

-Ellos se lo pierden. Tu belleza será toda para mí.

 

Naya sonrió, aunque con un deje de amargura. Era una lástima que muchas personas tuvieran miedo de lo que sencillamente desconocían. Que ella fuera incapaz de poder pasear por las calles con su forma original. Por eso comentó no sin alivio.

-Al menos nuestra hija no parece poder adoptar mi forma natural. Habrá heredado tus genes en eso.  
-Sería una niña preciosa también en esa forma, como lo es en la humana.- Comentó él.-

 

No le dieron ya más importancia a aquello y fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente regresaron a Sagan City sin más incidentes, eso sí, con Fiora hablando sin parar sobre su amigo el Lobito. Ahora Naya volvió a la realidad, tenía que confortar a unos pobres niños que no eran tan afortunados como su hija. Al llegar ella a la sala de espera los tres se levantaron de donde estaban sentados mirándola con una mezcla de ansiedad, temor y esperanza.

-Por ahora está descansando.- Pudo decir la doctora Rodney sin querer ser más explícita delante de los críos.- Lo mejor es que hagan lo mismo. – Añadió con tinte cariñoso dirigiéndose a los críos.- Sobre todo vosotros, Orix, Nelly, id a casa a dormir.  
-Si.- Convino Edgar.- Idos a casa. Yo me quedaré un rato más. 

 

Ambos niños miraron a su padre y luego a la doctora que, forzando una sonrisa, asintió. Así pues tomaron un deslizador y en tanto volvían Orix comentó a su hermana.

-No me apetece mucho irme a casa ahora. ¿Podríamos pasar a ver a Ginger y a Dean?  
-Bueno.- Concedió su interlocutora. – Pero luego debemos regresar pronto a casa.

 

Aunque no imaginaban que en la cafetería tenían sus propios problemas. Dean había vuelto ya del colegio. Aquel examen no le fue muy bien, bueno, como la mayoría de los que hacía. De hecho los estudios no le interesaban. Sin embargo no quería disgustar a su madre y menos todavía darle un pretexto a ese idiota de Gus para que lo castigase. Aquello era algo que le enfurecía. ¿Quién se había creído ese tipejo que era? Solo por estar con su madre se pensaba que tenía derecho a darle órdenes y a obligarle a hacer cosas que no quería. Por ejemplo, tras el colegio tenía que ir a la cafetería a ayudar. Cuando ya había gente trabajando de sobra allí. Y lo peor es que su madre no decía nada, hasta le parecía bien aquello y defendía a ese asqueroso.

-¡Vamos chaval, espabila!- Le espetó precisamente Gus indicándole. – Que esas estanterías no se van a limpiar solas.

 

Dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos el chico fue hacia allí, eso sí, sin decir nada. Cada vez que aquel idiota le ladraba una orden maldecía el día en el que su madre le conoció. Estaba limpiando una de esas baldas en donde se dejaban algunos platos cuando fue precisamente Ginger la que llegó de casa para entrar en su turno.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal la escuela?- Quiso saber.-  
-Normal.- Repuso el chico sin interés.-

 

La mujer asintió, no quiso preguntarle más a su hijo de momento. Enseguida fue hacia Clarisa que se preparaba para irse al término de su jornada.

-Bueno, todo tuyo.- Declaró la rubia copropietaria.-  
-Que pases buena tarde.- Le deseó su amiga y compañera.-  
-Voy a buscar a Franklin. Su padre le apuntó a ese curso intensivo de introducción a la informática y no hay quien lo saque de ahí.- Se sonrió.-  
-Tu hijo es realmente muy inteligente para su edad.- La alabó Ginger.- Habéis hecho un gran trabajo.  
-Sobre todo Scott. Yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas de las que hablan.- Afirmó su amiga para poner un ejemplo.- El otro día decían no sé qué de vectores, sistemas o cosas que me suenan a chino.- Incluso se rio cuando recordó.- Hablando de chinos, hasta la propia Mei Ling se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó a nuestro hijo hablar. Comentó que le parecía increíble que fuera tan listo y supiera tanto con esa poca edad. ¡Y eso que es una de las Fairy Five!  
-Es una suerte que tengáis un niño tan deseoso de aprender.- Suspiró Ginger, mirando de reojo a su propio hijo limpiar con evidente disgusto aquellas estanterías.- 

 

Clarisa se percató de aquello y rebajó su tono optimista y su sonrisa para animar a su compañera.

-Es una edad difícil, ya nos tocará a nosotros con Franklin. Dean es un muchacho muy despierto. Cuando haga lo que le guste seguro que será muy feliz.  
-Sí, eso quiero pensar. Pero, ya sabes…-confesó con evidente preocupación y tristeza.- La situación que tiene con mi novio, no se lleva nada bien con él. Me consta que Gus intenta ser como un padre. Que a veces es demasiado duro…es cierto. Pero lo hace por su bien. Yo siempre le he consentido demasiado. Ahora, no sé qué hacer. Si apoyo a mi pareja Dean se enfada y si le desautorizo luego discuto con Gus.  
-Tienes que darles tiempo a los dos.- Le aconsejó Clarisa en tanto se ponía su chaqueta para salir.-   
-Ojalá que tengas razón.- Deseó su amiga.-

 

Clarisa se marchó tras darle ánimos una vez más. De hecho ella misma estaba preocupada. No era extraño que a veces Gus la emprendiera a voces con el crio incluso dentro del establecimiento, lo cual atraía no pocas miradas y provocaba las críticas de muchos clientes. Y eso había hecho mella en la asistencia. El antaño repleto local comenzaba a no estar tan concurrido. Además de una franquicia de su gran competidor Flowers & Flavours, otros lugares se estaban poniendo de moda y, por si fuera poco, esa sensación de sitio tranquilo, y hogareño, casi de lugar de reunión de amigos, había desaparecido.

-Al menos Scott tiene un buen trabajo, por si el mío peligrase.- Se decía la copropietaria del negocio.-

 

Siguió su camino hacia la academia en la que estudiaba su hijo. Con apenas cinco años recién cumplidos el crío era una especie de genio. Ya tecleaba en el ordenador conociendo perfectamente las letras y hablaba con su padre de cosas extrañísimas para Clarisa, con la mayor naturalidad. 

-Estoy orgullosísima de él, el día de mañana será un gran hombre de ciencia.- Pensaba no sin gran satisfacción.-

 

Abordó un deslizador y coincidió con una clienta habitual, rubia como ella que vestía de forma discreta. Creyó recordar que se trataba de Sharon, una de las Fairy Five.

-Hola.- La saludó.-  
-¿Qué tal Clarisa?- Sonrió ésta.-

 

Se sentaron juntas, en efecto, era Sharon que acababa de terminar su turno y volvía a casa. Clarisa le contó que iba a recoger a su hijo.

-Vaya, ¡qué mayor está ya!- Sonrió la científica cuando la orgullosa mamá le mostró una holo foto.-Y qué guapo es.

 

Y es que el crío tenía un pelo rubito rizado y unos grandes ojos azules muy inquisitivos. Adornando su carita además con esos mofletes sonrosados y regordetes.

-Sí, es mi mayor alegría.- Confesó la madre.-  
-Bueno, algún día quizás me anime yo a tener uno como el tuyo.- Se rio Sharon.-  
-Todavía eres joven. ¿Acaso tienes algún novio en perspectiva?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-No por el momento. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy acostumbrada a vivir sola. He salido con algunos chicos pero no he terminado de congeniar con ninguno.- Confesó Sharon añadiendo.- Y estando tan volcada en el trabajo…  
-Ahora más, ¿verdad? Al menos hasta que Penélope se reincorpore.- Dijo su contertulia.-  
\- Así es. -Admitió Sharon, añadiendo ahora con cierta incomodidad.- Mira Clarisa, te conozco hace algunos años ya, y creo que eres de confianza. Por eso. ¿Puedo contarte algo y que quede entre tú y yo?

 

Por supuesto, la aludida asintió, deseando saber de qué podría tratarse. La cosa desde luego daba la impresión de ser interesante.

-Verás. – Comenzó su interlocutora.- En el trabajo las cosas cada vez están más crispadas. No lo digo ni por Penélope, ni por Mei Ling. Se trata de Emma y de Shania. No sé qué les pasa. Al menos a Emma. Nunca se han llevado bien. Pero es que ahora ni se hablan. Y siendo solamente cuatro tras la baja de Penélope tienen que coincidir bastante a menudo. Ahora mismo hemos redistribuido las horas. Yo tengo turno con Shania y Mei Ling se queda con Emma.   
-Vaya, pues eso es un problema. Si en el trabajo no os lleváis bien las cosas luego no salen como deberían.- Comentó Clarisa.-  
-Para mí trabajar con Shania está bien. Es una chica agradable y profesional. Y con Emma, bueno, ya la conozco desde hace años y sé cómo tratarla.

 

Clarisa escuchaba con atención. De hecho conocía poco a esas otras dos. La tal Emma nunca fue demasiado simpática. Era muy despegada y no iba mucho por su negocio. La otra, Shania, sí que daba la impresión de ser más sociable. De tez canela y muy sonriente. Aunque hablaba poco. Alguna vez sí que acompañó a la propia Sharon a tomar algo. 

-Espero que podáis resolver eso.- Le deseó sinceramente sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Tampoco era algo de su incumbencia.-

 

Sharon asintió. Aunque ella temía también que podría suceder cuando su jefa retornase y supiera que ella… en fin. Mejor dejar eso de lado por el momento. Llegó su parada y se despidió de la dueña de aquella agradable cafetería. Luego bajó. Tras caminar un poco saludó a su vez a la doctora Julieth Sullivan quien paseaba por el parque cercano. Su embarazo se le notaba ya bastante.

-¿Cómo estás?- quiso saber Sharon al verla.-  
-Bien, gracias. Dando una vuelta, esto de tener baja de maternidad a veces es aburrido.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.-

 

La científica se rio. ¡Aquello parecía una epidemia, Penélope hacía poco, la doctora Sullivan estaba a punto!, de hecho muchas mujeres estaban encinta o habían dado a luz recientemente en Nature. Aquello era bueno sin duda para el planeta, pero casi parecía una especie de virus que las fuera contagiando.

-Disculpa, no me reía de ti.- Le dijo contándole aquellas reflexiones.-

 

La doctora se rio también. ¡Así era! Y siendo ella pediatra lo podía atestiguar también a nivel profesional.

-Al parecer muchas parejas jóvenes se han instalado en este mundo tan hermoso y rodeados de naturaleza, pues… ya se sabe.- Sonrió.-  
-Si. Y a este paso un día de estos me veré con una tripita parecida.- Sonrió Sharon.- Bueno, aunque todavía no tengo ni tan siquiera novio.  
-Tampoco lo tenía yo hará un par de años, y luego conocí al que es hoy mi esposo, Frank.- Le comentó la facultativa.- Y ahora, fíjate, estoy a muy poco de que mi pequeña Helen venga al mundo. Así que no pierdas la esperanza, si es lo que realmente quieres.  
-Es un nombre muy bonito.- Opinó su contertulia añadiendo acerca del otro comentario.- Y en fin, soy joven todavía.   
-Claro.- Convino Julieth.- Tienes unos cuantos años por delante. Para echarte novio, casarte y tener hijos.  
-Supongo que tu marido estará muy contento.- Afirmó la científica al hilo de aquellas palabras.-  
-¡Oh sí!, por supuesto.- Pudo decir la doctora como si aquella pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa, aunque finalmente añadió.- Él está en Bios. Es técnico allí… Técnico de mantenimiento…espero que, en cuanto le sea posible, pedirá el traslado a Nature.   
-¡Vaya! Mira que debe de ser difícil una relación a tanta distancia.- Se sorprendió Sharon.-  
-Lo es, pero lo vamos llevando.- Repuso Julieth que parecía algo apurada ahora.- 

 

La rubia científica asintió, quizás eso le parecía bastante extraño pero no era de su incumbencia. Siguió andando con la doctora Sullivan durante unos momentos más hasta que ambas mujeres se despidieron. Sharon iba con cierta prisa, tenía su particular cita a distancia precisamente con un hombre bastante atractivo. Uno que conocía desde hacía tiempo. Aunque por fortuna para ella, éste estaba más cerca que el remoto esposo de la doctora Sullivan.

-Espero que haya podido llegar.- Se dijo con el deseo de que así fuera.-

 

Llegó finalmente a casa y conectó el transmisor. Aguardó hasta que la imagen se aclaró. Al fin pudo verle.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Le preguntó ansiosa.-  
-Bien, tranquila, - sonrió él.- Hemos tenido un buen viaje.  
-Estaba algo preocupada.- Le confesó Sharon.-  
-Sin novedad. Este será un buen negocio. He llevado bastantes cosas y la comisión es muy buena. Cuando regrese lo celebraremos tú y yo, ¿eh?- Sonrió su interlocutor.-  
-Claro. Estoy deseando verte…en persona.- Añadió anticipándose a alguna broma de las que ese chico solía hacer gala.

 

Charlaron durante unos minutos más hasta que él le dijo.

-Tengo que dejarte, controles rutinarios de la aduana. Pronto estaré de vuelta. Un beso.

 

Sharon le tiró otro y así se despidieron con la joven sintiéndose más aliviada y tranquila.

-Unos días más y estaremos juntos otra vez.- Pensó mientras se iba a dormir.-

 

En el espacio, además del novio de Sharon, había bastante actividad. La escuadrilla liderada por la mayor Hunter había despegado en dirección a su objetivo. Junto con ella sus pilotos de más confianza.

-Despliéguense en formación kilo siete y manténganse alerta.- Ordenó.-  
-Recibido-.- Repitió Olivia.- Escuadrilla Fighter Ladies en posición.-

 

Sabra estaba atenta a las órdenes aunque debía concentrarse para que sus pensamientos no volaran demasiado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Daphne ahora? Se sonrió, posiblemente cuidando de sus pequeños alumnos en clase. Y con ese pesado de compañero suyo al lado. En fin. Pese a que su pareja le insistía en que simplemente era un amigo ella se percató de cómo la miraba. Y eso nada más conocerla, al salir del servicio. Todo fue tal y como la israelí había supuesto. Cuando la rubia salió ese chico solo tuvo ojos para ella. Un escuadrón Arcoily entero con sus naves podría haber pasado a su lado y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sabra entonces salió de la cafetería aunque estuvo observándoles un rato antes de irse.

-Ese tipo está coladito por ti, Daphne. Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle la verdad.- Pensaba.-

 

Pero su novia no quería y eso le molestaba. Eso de trabajar en un centro tan religioso y con esa moral retrograda la maniataba. Tampoco Sabra, a pesar del malestar que le producía el tener que esconder su relación, podía obligarla a dar ese paso. Aquello era tema de cada cual. Esas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su radar, al igual que el del resto de la escuadrilla, detectó naves posiblemente enemigas en rumbo de aproximación…

-Atención, listos para el combate.- Anunció la mayor Hunter, siendo repetido el aviso por la teniente Aguirre.- Todos los varitech en posición.

 

Y allí fueron, un grupo de naves Arcoily había hecho su aparición, justo cortándoles el paso hasta la zona de asteroides.

-¡Vamos allá!- Se arengó Sabra quien, junto con Ludmila y Elisa, formaban en rombo dejando la punta a Olivia. - ¡A por ellos!

 

En Nature por su parte, Penélope acunaba a su bebé. El pequeño James que apenas si tenía un par de meses.

-Muy bien cariño.- Le susurraba con dulzura.- Ahora duérmete y deja que mamá duerma un poco también…

 

Aquello le parecía más complicado que cualquier experimento que hubiera realizado anteriormente. Pero al fin estaba tranquila. Y no solamente porque el niño hubiera dejado de llorar y pareciera estar durmiéndose al fin. Si pasaba revista a los acontecimientos de los últimos años de su vida, esa calma era ahora mucho más notoria.

-Lo sentí mucho por ti Rick, por nosotros. Pero la vida es así.- Meditaba.-

 

Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal poco después de su vuelta de la Tierra. Al menos su familia estaba mejor. Rick le prometió que su padre les ayudaría. El senador Jensen desde luego era muy influyente. Al poco de esa promesa las deudas de su hermano se cancelaron misteriosamente. Y Mark incluso aceptó ingresar en una clínica para tratarle de su ludopatía. No obstante era Rick quién más la preocupaba. Tras su baja del ejército el chico iba y venía sin sentido aparente. Ante las preguntas de ella, él nunca hablaba claro. Discutieron en ocasiones. Sin embargo lo peor fue cierta vez, cuando uno de sus compañeros, el doctor Kramer, llegó desde la Tierra. Al principio era un colega más, con el encargo de coordinar a los diferentes departamentos científicos que existían en Nature. Como responsable de las Fairy Five, Penélope tuvo que reunirse con él en muchas ocasiones. Era un hombre joven, simpático y con una visión interesante de la ciencia y el progreso del planeta. Cuando Penélope quiso darse cuenta se sintió atraída por él. Al principio quiso negárselo, pero ese cabello castaño claro y esos ojos verdes producían en ella una gratísima impresión. Además, Jonathan, como se llamaba, hizo asimismo amistad con Scott. Éste enseguida le llevó a la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa. Lugar de quedada tradicional para las chicas de Penélope. Todas, hasta casi Mei Ling, se quedaron realmente cautivadas por el encanto de ese hombre. Incluso Emma sonreía más de lo habitual cuando él estaba cerca. Llegando hasta a coquetear con ese apuesto científico, quien, eso sí, evitó aquel flirteo muy cortésmente. Pese a ello, eso llegó a molestar realmente a Penélope, fue cuando se dio cuenta.

-¡Dios Mío!- Pensó la jefa de las Fairy Five.- No he podido evitarlo, creo que me he enamorado de él.

 

Y una tarde, otra en las que Rick la daba plantón, ella se acercó a la cafetería. Estaba inquieta y desasosegada. Quería haber hablado con su novio para intentar salir de aquel atolladero. Ella le seguía queriendo pero no estaba segura de en qué forma. Necesitaba tenerle junto a ella para ver si lo de Jonathan era un mero capricho, o atracción pasajera. Se sentó y le pidió a Ginger un té. La camarera enseguida se lo trajo. Aguardó y él no llegaba. Estaba lista para marcharse cuando una voz la saludó.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que anduvieras por aquí.

 

Al mirar el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Era Jonathan! ¿Cómo la había descubierto allí? Aunque fue el propio científico quién le desveló.

-Fui a buscarte al laboratorio. Mei Ling me dijo que tenías libre y supuse que, bueno, no sé por qué, pero que estarías aquí.  
-Había quedado.- Musitó ella.-  
-No es mi intención inmiscuirme en una cita.- Afirmó el científico con gesto algo decepcionado.-  
-No, no lo haces.- Se apresuró en cambio a replicar ella.- No ha venido todavía. Quizás esté muy ocupado.  
-No comprendo eso de estar tan ocupado teniendo a alguien como tú a la espera.- Alegó él acercándose más y preguntando en tanto apartaba una silla.- ¿Puedo?

 

Penélope asintió casi incapaz de hablar. Por una parte no lo veía nada apropiado, aunque de otra…sí, quería compartir ese rato con alguien y sobre todo, si era él. Jonathan había demostrado ser un hombre calmado, sin idas y venidas, siempre puntual y del que se podía esperar que escuchase. Además, hablaban el lenguaje científico y les interesaban las mismas cosas. Sin embargo, con Rick podía esperar lo inesperado y ser más espontánea. Quizás en una circunstancia normal no habría color y elegiría siempre a su actual novio. No obstante, él no estaba ahí y últimamente cada vez se mostraba más críptico y apartado de ella.

-¿Qué es lo mejor de aquí? Aparte de ti, claro.- Sonrió él.-  
-Hacen una tarta muy buena.- Fue capaz de comentar la chica tras ruborizarse.-

 

Jonathan hizo caso a la sugerencia y pidió una ración de esa tarta Sandy que era tan renombrada por allí, acompañada de un café. Ginger la trajo enseguida aunque en el rostro de la camarera se pudo ver la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ese tipo no era Tracer. Penélope le dirigió una mirada suplicante, Gin se limitó a sonreír y a alejarse de allí.

-Es cierto, está muy buena.- Admitió Jonathan tras probarla, ofreciéndole un poco a Penélope.- ¿Quieres un poco?  
-No gracias.- Musitó ella tímidamente.-  
-Vamos, no soy contagioso, - insistió él aproximando una pequeña porción pinchada en su tenedor.-

 

La científica dudó durante unos momentos, pese a mostrarse remisa en un principio finalmente aceptó tomar aquella pequeña parte. Sonrió tras degustarla.

-No me puedo resistir a esta tarta.- Acabó por reconocer.-  
-Ese es un vicio confesable.- Rio su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, lo es.- Convino la muchacha mirándole con intensidad.-  
-Sé que otros no lo son tanto.- Sonrió su contertulio.-

 

Se acercó levemente a ella a una distancia en la que sus labios se hallaban peligrosamente cerca. Penélope reaccionó como un resorte apartándose y apenas si pudo musitar.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme.  
-Bueno, te acompaño.- Se ofreció el chico.-  
-Mejor no.- Afirmó con poca convicción.-

 

Ante el gesto extrañado de su contertulio, ella se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me sucede. Vine a pensar un poco, eso es todo, y… y bueno. A hablar con alguien.  
-Pues si te sirvo yo. Hablemos entonces.- Repuso él.-

 

No pudo o no quiso negarse. Lo cierto es que salieron a la calle tras pagar la consumición y despedirse de Ginger. Caminaron un poco hasta el parque. Tras detenerse a la sombra de un árbol, él le comentó.

-Te pido perdón si soy el causante de alguna de tus preocupaciones.  
-No, no tienes que disculparte por nada.- Repuso tímidamente Penélope.- Soy yo quien no debería haberse puesto en esta situación.

Y tras una inquisitiva mirada de su acompañante ella no pudo evitar poner sus ojos sobre los de él y confesar.

-Creo que siento por ti algo que no debería. Que no está bien y tendría que olvidar…  
-Si.- Convino Jonathan asintiendo para admitir a su vez.- Pues es un grave problema el que tenemos porque me sucede exactamente lo mismo.

 

Y sin que ella hiciera amago de resistencia él tomó su rostro entre las manos, lo acercó al suyo y la besó en los labios, con ternura y despacio al principio. Sin embargo, al concluir ese beso, le siguió otro más apasionado. Apenas se separaron del segundo cuando sucedió lo que ni en la peor de sus pesadillas le hubiera gustado vivir a Penélope.

-¡Eh tú! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi novia, eh?

 

Se quedó helada al ver la furibunda expresión de Rick. El chico había llegado al fin, entró en la cafetería buscando a su pareja y Ginger le comentó que acababa de salir. No tardó en ir tras sus pasos y la vio, eso sí, acompañada de ese tipo que había llegado de la Tierra. Estaban hablando. Sin preocuparse de eso fue acortando la distancia para alcanzarles. Entonces les vio pararse bajo un árbol y se quedó petrificado cuando él la besó. Sin embargo, fue peor darse cuenta que Penélope no solo no lo rechazaba sino que se unía a aquel beso con idéntica pasión.

-Ya veo que, después de todo, no era tan importante para ti quedar conmigo.- Declaró él con enfado y sarcástica sorna.-  
-Espera Rick, déjame que te explique.- Fue apenas capaz de musitar ella.-  
-No ha sido culpa suya.- Se apresuró a intervenir Jonathan.-  
-¡Tú cierra la boca y piérdete amigo, sino quieres que te la parta! - Le amenazó su interlocutor.-

 

Jonathan desde luego no se iba a dejar intimidar de esa manera. Aunque era más bajo que su oponente tampoco estaba tan mal físicamente. Por desgracia para él, Tracer estaba entrenado en técnicas de lucha y al llegarse ante el científico que no se movió del sitio, sin más palabras le dio un puñetazo en el rostro derribándole.

-¡Basta Rick!- Chilló Penélope intentando contener a su novio.-

 

Pero éste la apartó sin miramientos y cuando ese tipo intentó responder a su ataque le bloqueó un torpe intento de puñetazo para seguidamente atizarle otro al estómago que dejó doblado a su rival. Luego una patada de barrido que lo tiró al suelo. Al momento estaba encima de él descargándole una lluvia de golpes de la que el apurado científico trataba de cubrirse como podía. Y entre tanto la angustiada Penélope intentaba separarles sin éxito.

-Basta ya, ¡le vas a matar!- Sollozaba la chica.- Por favor, ¡te lo suplico!

 

La cara de Jonathan era casi irreconocible cubierta de sangre y con los hematomas que empezaban a manifestarse. Tracer finalmente cedió a los ruegos de su novia y se levantó, dejando a ese individuo ahí tirado. Al fin sentenció, todavía hirviendo de ira.

-La próxima vez ni ella ni un escuadrón de varitech me impedirán hacerte pedazos. ¿Está claro?

 

Dicho lo cual se alejó de allí tras dedicar una hosca mirada a su todavía novia.

-Espera, ¡por favor! Le pidió la joven.

 

Pero pensó que debía ayudar al pobre joven que estaba ahí tendido por su causa. De este modo Rick se marchó en tanto la asustada Penélope llamaba a una ambulancia. Sin embargo Jonathan pudo levantarse por su propio pie. 

-No, no te preocupes.- Pudo decir entre jadeos, sujetándose la mandíbula y la nariz que aún le sangraba. – No estoy tan mal como parezco.  
-Lo, siento mucho…yo. - Intentó excusarse la llorosa y angustiada Penélope.-  
-Puedo entenderle bien.- Concedió el chico trastabillándose un poco al andar.- Con una novia como tú, cualquiera pelearía. Aunque no es lo mío como has podido observar.  
-¡No quiero a alguien que se comporte así! - Sollozó su interlocutora que le ayudó a ganar la puerta de la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa, en tanto agregaba.- Esto no tiene justificación.

 

Ginger sonrió cuando vio a Penélope volver, en un principio pensó que quizás Tracer la hubiera visto y que ambos volvían a charlar. Sin embargo, se quedó helada al ver aquel lamentable cuadro.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó atónita en tanto les ayudaba a entrar.-

 

Aunque un vistazo al lloroso rostro de Penélope hizo que enseguida atase cabos y dejase las preguntas a un lado. Enseguida echó una mano para que ese chico se acomodase en una apartada silla del local y fue a por vendas y algo de desinfectante, mientras algunos clientes miraban entre curiosos y amedrentados, ese triste espectáculo. 

-¿Estás mejor?- Quiso saber Penélope con un tinte de voz más suave y solícita, a la par que más tranquila.-

 

Su contertulio asintió, tapándose también su ojo derecho que empezaba a amoratarse. La científica fue a la trastienda junto con Ginger. La camarera estaba buscando algunas gasas.

-No te preocupes, ya lo haré yo.- Le dijo con agradecimiento.-  
-Yo, espero que se mejore pronto.- Pudo decir su interlocutora quien, pese a todo, se atrevió a musitar.- ¿Te ha encontrado Tracer? Vino aquí y fue a buscarte.  
-No me ha encontrado, me ha perdido.- Sentenció Penélope ensombreciendo su gesto y su tono.- Jamás le perdonaré por esto.  
-No sé lo que ha pasado, y no es asunto mío, pero quizás sería bueno que lo hablaseis con calma.- Le aconsejó su contertulia.-

 

La científica no respondió, Ginger salió con las al fin halladas gasas. Penélope se hizo con algunos algodones y antiséptico y entre ambas curaron a Jonathan. Después él se despidió dejándola allí, sin saber qué hacer. Tardó dos días en volver a ver a Rick, quedaron en el parque. Él trató de disculparse aunque ella se mostró fría.

-Lo lamento, sé que me pasé. Pero es que no pude creerlo cuando te vi con él.  
-No fue algo que yo pretendiese que pasara.- Replicó la joven.- Y estaba dispuesta a pedirte perdón y a que lo hablásemos como personas civilizadas. Pero lo que hiciste me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Jamás creí que pudieras llegar a comportarte así.  
-¿Y ya está?- Exclamó él con evidente indignación.- ¿Te olvidas por todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Qué siempre he estado ahí para ti? ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo cuando tu hermano necesitó ayuda, eh? ¿Dónde demonios estaba cuando nos enfrentamos a todos los peligros del viaje en la SSP-1 y en la SSP-2?

 

Penélope aguantó en silencio toda aquella retahíla de recriminaciones, lo que hizo que su determinación incluso aumentase. Cualquier recuerdo con Rick que valorase y que pudiera hacer más difícil su decisión estaba siendo borrado o neutralizado por el mismo chico, quien una vez más parecía perder el control de sí mismo. Al fin, cuando él pareció concluir, ella tomó la palabra.

-No negaré que hemos pasado muchas cosas los dos juntos. Y sí, estuviste ahí. Eso es cierto. Pero me preocupa y me asusta ver en lo que te estás convirtiendo. Desapareces, vas de acá para allá y luego llegas a reclamarme como si fuera una posesión tuya. Lo siento. Ya no reconozco al chico amable y que demostraba su buen humor sin importar la circunstancia. De él fue de quien me enamoré. Pero ahora pienso en qué clase de vida tendría a tu lado, me pregunto cómo sería y ya no me gusta la respuesta.

 

Rick guardó silencio, al poco asintió despacio. Finalmente respondió, ya no airado pero sí herido.

-Yo jamás miré a otra chica estando contigo. Al menos podrías haber esperado a romper conmigo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

 

Fue el turno de Penélope de bajar la mirada. En eso él llevaba razón. No pudo por menos que replicar con tono sereno y apenado.

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad que no fue mi intención. No había planeado esto. Solo quiero que nos separemos como amigos.  
-¿Amigos?- sonrió sarcásticamente él.- Ya tengo muchos amigos. Y tú también, ¡no necesitamos más!

 

Y de ese modo Rick dio por concluida la conversación y su relación con ella. Penélope lo dejo ir, al menos que le quedase el orgullo de haberse alejado él. Después, no supo nada del joven. Por amigos comunes se enteró que se había ido al espacio tras fundar una compañía de transportes y que viajaba de un sitio a otro entre Nature y Kinmoku. Ella entonces tuvo el camino libre para salir con Jonathan, los dos congeniaban a la perfección. Al poco se casaron y quedó embarazada. Le apenó eso sí, que Rick ni asistiera a la boda, pese a que trató de invitarle para hacer las paces, ni le felicitase por su embarazo o el posterior alumbramiento de su hijo James.

-Solo deseo que hayas encontrado la felicidad.- Suspiró entristecida.- Y quizás algún día podamos ser buenos amigos…

 

Y en el espacio, la escuadrilla de Susan se agrupaba para caer sobre el grueso del enemigo.

-A las diez, a las siete.- Advirtió Olivia a sus compañeras.-  
-Maniobra delta cuatro. Aquí Granate siete. - Repuso Elisa.- Estoy en posición.  
-Fighter ladies preparadas.- Declaró la mejicana.-  
-A por ellos y cuídense.- Ordenó Susan.- Secciones dos y tres, modo varitech.

 

Tras una ráfaga de disparos los aparatos hicieron otro barrido diezmando a las naves enemigas. Los arcoily respondieron a su vez lanzando su ataque. Por suerte los escudos de energía de algunos aviones transformados en robots resistieron las andanadas rivales. Sabra era una de las que había mutado su caza en uno de aquellos poderosos colosos de metal. Aunque la israelí tuvo problemas con su motor de babor.

-¡Maldita sea!, avería. - Espetó.-

 

Para colmo de males recibió un disparo que afectó la parte derecha de su aparato. Humo y algunas chispas saltaron. Al menos pudo manejar el escudo del brazo derecho para cubrirse y evitar otro ataque.

-¡May - day! - Informó a sus compañeras.- Me han dado.  
-Aquí Granate uno, vamos en tu ayuda.- Replicó Susan haciendo una pasada con su caza.- Seguidme Granate dos y ocho.- Ordenó a Olivia y a Ludmila.-

 

Sus subordinadas obedecieron disparando a su vez contra el enemigo. Otra nave Arcoily fue destruida y el resto se replegó. Estaba claro que los varitech dominaban táctica y técnicamente a sus rivales.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Elisa que, junto a dos compañeros más, se ocupó de rematar al adversario con una andanada de misiles.-

 

Sabra luchaba a su vez contra los daños de su aparato. Afortunadamente el equipo de extinción de incendios funcionó aislando esa parte del oxígeno y fuel necesario para la combustión. Apagadas esas llamas no era en cambio, capaz de activar la propulsión.

-¡Maldición!, estoy inmóvil.- Informó.- Me tienen a su merced si vuelven.  
-Tranquila Granate nueve, te llevaremos a casa.- Repuso Susan.-

 

Junto con Olivia transformó su caza en robot y ambas sujetaron al de su compañera para llevarle hacia el planeta Nature. De camino la mayor Hunter le comentó animosamente a la israelí.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, hasta que reparen tu avión vas a tener permiso por haber sido alcanzada en combate.  
-No me gusta dejarles solas, señora.- Suspiró Sabra, sintiéndose impotente.-  
-Creo que nos apañaremos.- Terció la mejicana.- Tú procura divertirte mientras, que luego ya iremos nosotras.

 

La israelí sonrió. Al menos ya sabía a dónde ir y con quién ocuparía su recién ganado tiempo libre.

-Puedo prometer que lo haré.- Repuso con mejor humor.-

 

Tras un par de horas, la israelí pudo llegar a la base y descansar. No tardó en escribir a su chica…

-Vuelvo mañana, tú y yo… quedamos en este sitio.- Añadió indicando la dirección de un disco-pub bastante conocido en Sagan-City.

 

A punto de concluir las clases Daphne recibió un mensaje. No lo consultó de inmediato puesto que estaba con sus pequeños alumnos. Precisamente comentaba un dibujo de Gloria.

-¿Y estos quiénes son?- Sonrió al ver unos monigotes que tenían dibujadas unas especies de capas.-  
-Los papás de mi papi.- Le contó la cría.- Son muy fuertes y ponen su pelo de color amarillo.

 

Habida cuenta de que era la hija del embajador Kiros Derail, un poderosos saiyajin, la maestra asintió. 

-Muy bonito, cielo. Llévaselo a tus papás. Les gustará mucho.

 

Gloria sonrió visiblemente contenta, Daphne le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y continuó pasando entre las mesitas de sus alumnos. Al fin, cuando la clase terminó y los niños se fueron, se quedó recogiendo un rato. Antes de salir vio el mensaje de Sabra.

-Allí estaré.- Pensó.-

 

Sin embargo tenía otro mensaje más. Era de Martin. Sorprendida lo leyó, no era usual que él le enviase ninguno a esas horas. Sobre todo cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar en persona.

-Me han escrito algunos antiguos compañeros de la universidad. Esta noche he quedado con ellos para cenar y tomar algo por ahí. ¿Te apuntas?

Pensó en cómo negarse, aunque antes le escribió a su pareja informándole de aquello.

-No sé cómo eludirlo.- Le decía.-

 

Sonriente vio de inmediato la respuesta.

-Finge un catarro. Di que estás cansada. Eso siempre funciona. Bueno, casi siempre, ¡no te servirá para mí, ja, ja!

La joven se rio. Ahora guardó su teléfono puesto que oyó la voz de Martin.

-¿Daphne?- Inquirió a la entrada del aula.-  
-Sí, estoy aquí.- Repuso ella yendo a su encuentro.-  
-¿Leíste mi mensaje?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Sí, lo siento.- Pudo replicar en tanto se llevaba un pañuelo a la nariz y la boca.- Es que creo que estoy incubando un resfriado, me noto cansada y con malestar. Creo que tengo hasta fiebre. Hoy me quedaré en casa descansando.   
-Espero que te mejores.- Contestó resignadamente él.- 

 

Quiso aproximarse con gesto cariñoso para medir su temperatura con la palma de la mano puesta en su frente aunque ella se apartó un poco para pretextar.

-No quiero contagiarte.   
-Claro.- Asintió el chico.-

 

De este modo y caminando algo separados se dirigieron hacia el deslizador. Los padres y madres habían recogido ya a los niños. Tras decirle hasta mañana a algunos de sus propios compañeros se fueron. La chica se bajó primero dado que su casa estaba una parada antes. Martin le sonrió saludando con la mano desde el deslizador en tanto éste arrancaba y se alejaba. Daphne correspondió del mismo modo, aunque amagando un fingido estornudo. Al fin, cuando perdió de vista a su compañero suspiró aliviada. Tomó su móvil y leyó otro mensaje de su novia.

-Vístete sexy, tengo hambre y tú vas a ser mi plato principal.

 

Y tras sonreír complacida no dudó en contestar.

-Te gustaré…


	11. Cambio radical.

Martin no pensó salir esa noche. Quizás porque nunca le había gustado alternar hasta tarde. Sin embargo, algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de la universidad si habían quedado y tras proponerle que se uniese a ellos le pareció descortés, por no decir raro, rehusar. Salieron en efecto y no lo pasaron mal. Tras una cena en la que rememoraron alguna que otra peripecia de sus años estudiantiles decidieron ir a un disco-pub que había en una calle de las afueras de Sagan -City.

-Oye.- Le preguntaba Greg, uno de sus compañeros con los que mejor se había llevado.- ¿Qué pasó con Daphne? ¿Seguís juntos?  
-Bueno, trabajamos juntos. Sí. - Puntualizó el azorado chico.-  
-¿Y cómo es que no ha venido?- Quiso saber Laura, otra compañera que la había conocido también.-   
-Es que verás. Tenía algo de fiebre me dijo. Ayer en el colegio ya se encontraba mal.- Le explicó Martin.-  
-¡Qué lástima!- Terció Rob, otro de sus compañeros más allegados.- Era una tía muy maja.  
-¡Y estaba muy buena también!- Exclamó Greg, añadiendo de seguido.- Y supongo que seguirá estándolo, ¿no? ¿No me digas que aún no le has tirado los tejos?

 

Eso bastó para poner colorado a su amigo y provocar las risas del resto. Martin apenas si pudo pretextar.

-Somos muy buenos amigos. Y eso de trabajar juntos…en fin, creo que estamos conociéndonos mejor.- Pudo añadir finalmente con una media sonrisa.-  
-¡Qué pillin! ¡Mira que calladito te lo tenías, eh!- Se rio Greg.-  
-Anda cuenta.- Le pidió Laura.-

 

Y es que la última vez que fueron al cine al fin dio ese paso. Quedaron a las seis y ella fue puntual, buena señal. El chico hizo todo cuanto tenía previsto, durante la sesión simplemente disfrutaron de la película. A él no le pareció nada del otro mundo pero a Daphne le gustó. Al menos eso dijo. A ella le encantaban esas cosas tan románticas. Al fin, al terminar, a eso de las ocho y media, él la convenció para tomar algo en el Clargin, así era como se llamaba el negocio puesto a medias por Ginger y Clarisa. Todo iba a la perfección. Aunque su compañera estaba de vez en cuando con el teléfono móvil enviando y recibiendo algún mensaje.

-Perdona, una amiga con la que hacía tiempo que no chateaba.- Le dijo tras guardar el aparato al fin.-   
-No importa.- Sonrió él.- Entonces, ¿te lo has pasado bien?  
-Sí, mucho.- Sonrió a su vez ella.-

 

Estaban sentados en una mesa de la esquina, sus rostros bastante pegados. Martin sintió un hormigueo. Tentado estuvo de besarla entonces ¡pero no! Antes tenía que declararse como era debido. Al poco, y levantándose, el muchacho comentó.

-Voy al servicio, enseguida vengo.

 

Daphne asintió, él se alejó en tanto ella se entretenía una vez más con el teléfono.

-Mejor, así no me verá llegar hasta el último momento.- Pensó el chico al verla de reojo.-

 

Pasó con rapidez a la trastienda donde una sonriente Ginger le había guardado esas flores. Al volver con ellas tras la espalda se aproximó despacio, cuando solo estaba a un par de pasos Daphne se percató de su regreso apresurándose a dejar el teléfono.

-¿Tu amiga otra vez?- Sonrió él divertido.-  
-Sí, bueno, ya está.- Pudo replicar la apurada joven.- Ya la mandé saludos.

 

La cara de la chica parecía estar ruborizándose, Martin la encontraba adorable, aquel fue el momento justo, sacó las flores exhibiéndolas delante de ella.

-¿Y esto? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la atónita chica.-  
-Porque eres tú.- Repuso él, armándose de valor para añadir.- Y porque te quiero.

 

Y antes de que la anonadada Daphne fuera capaz de replicar él le dio un rápido beso en los labios. La muchacha estaba totalmente roja, más cuando de fondo oyeron los aplausos de algunos clientes y los de la propia Ginger que sonreía moviendo la cabeza divertida.

-No te enfades, por favor- Le pidió él.- Lo planeé con Gin. Ella me guardó las flores y todo. Ya sabes, para que estuvieran frescas.  
-Pero, yo…- Musitó la muchacha que parecía no saber qué decir ante eso.-  
-Sé que ha sido precipitado, o quizás no. En fin, llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndotelo decir. Y pensé que éste era el mejor sitio. Prácticamente nos conocimos aquí.  
-Sí, Martin, pero, yo…bueno.- Fue capaz de balbucear la muchacha.-

 

La risueña Ginger se aproximó comentando no sin animación.

-¡Ha sido un detallazo! Me lo llega a hacer a mí y ya me tenía en el bote.

 

Daphne solamente sonrió, aunque esa expresión se le fue apagando. Martin la miró no sin algo de rubor. Era lógico. ¡La pobre y delante de tanta gente! A buen seguro que se moría de vergüenza. Quizás debió haberlo hecho en un lugar más íntimo. Al fin, la chica pareció reponerse de aquello y pudo decir con tinte más calmado.

-Ya hablaremos, ¿eh?  
-Claro que sí.- Concedió él.- Perdona otra vez. Te prometo que iré despacio. ¡Ya lo verás! Será estupendo. Podemos ir poco a poco, primero como amigos y luego, salir juntos, si tú quieres. Ya entiendes a lo que me refiero.  
-Sí, entiendo.- Musitó la muchacha.- Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos. Estoy algo cansada y tras esto...- Remachó en un intento por sonreír que le quedó más bien como una mueca.-  
-Han sido muchas emociones, lo comprendo.- Convino el chico.-

 

Y se despidieron de Ginger que les dio su más cordial enhorabuena. Animado por eso Martin, en un ataque de romanticismo, tomó un brazo de Daphne con el suyo. La muchacha se dejó hacer durante un momento aunque al poco de caminar y alejarse de la cafetería se soltó suavemente y le dijo.

-No sé si esto es buena idea. Te conozco desde hace años, me caes muy bien, pero trabajamos juntos…  
-No te preocupes.- Afirmó él.- En el trabajo todo seguirá igual. Ya sé que allí son muy moralistas, ¡ja, ja! Ven mal cualquier cosa. Pero a un chico y una chica que se quieren no pueden verlo mal. Ni siquiera el padre Michael.  
-Claro, ni siquiera él.- Repitió Daphne con poca convicción.-  
-Anda, te acompaño a casa. Mañana nos vemos, como siempre.- Sonrió ampliamente él.-

 

Y la dejó en casa, aunque cuando trató de darle un beso de despedida ella se giró para que solo la acertase en la mejilla. El chico se censuró, ¡había prometido ir despacio! Por eso se dijo que lo cumpliría. Ahora que concluyó su narración sus amigos sonrieron, Greg incluso se rio añadiendo divertido.

-¡Venga ya! No seas tan pánfilo, muchacho. Lo que ella querrá es que te lances del todo. Ten cuidado, no te lo pienses demasiado o la aburrirás.  
-No le hagas caso.- Rebatió Laura.- Se romántico, ve poco a poco, Seguro que a Daphne le encantará. Es normal que la avergonzases en una situación así. Pero eso a las chicas en el fondo nos gusta. Que un chico guapo sea capaz de sorprendernos de esa manera. Hacernos sentir como princesas, que somos tan especiales para alguien.  
-Pero ten cuidado, que en un colegio tan exclusivo y religioso.- Puntualizó Rob.- No sé si verán bien una relación entre dos maestros.  
-¡Siempre y cuando sean del sexo opuesto entre sí, seguro que les parecería bien!- Rio el jocoso Greg que parecía haber bebido alguna copa de más.-  
-Por supuesto.- Sentenció Rob que parecía hablar en serio cuando alegó.- Ya hay demasiada depravación. En la Tierra se ve bien cualquier cosa. Aquí en Nature por suerte parece que todo es distinto. Al menos para la mayoría.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Se sorprendió Laura rebatiendo.- ¿Qué entiendes tú por depravación?  
-Pue eso, tíos con tíos, y tías con tías. ¿Es que no ven que, aparte de ser inmoral, es algo que no es natural?- Declaró éste.-

 

Laura frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de disgusto. Martin puso a su vez una cara de circunstancias sin saber que decir para aliviar eso. Aunque fue precisamente el alegre Greg quien intervino.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué más da con quién te líes? Mientras estés borracho…

 

Aquel comentario tan espontáneo como estrambótico hizo reír a todos. Por fortuna no siguieron con ese tema, aunque al cabo de un momento, en cuanto Laura y Greg se ausentaron para ir a por cervezas, Rob le susurró a Martin.

-Ésta siempre está igual. Todo le parece aceptable. Pero hay cosas que no lo son.  
-No claro, algunas cosas no.- Pudo decir su contertulio tratando de seguirle la corriente.-

 

Su amigo pareció meditar lo que iba a decir, como si no se atreviese a comenzar, sin embargo, finalmente se decidió.

-Sé que pensaréis que soy un retrogrado y todo eso. Pero, de veras, si hubierais oído hablar al reverendo Corbin y al reverendo Waters. ¡Y no solo ellos! Hay personas que no son tan religiosas pero que están de acuerdo con ellos. Cada vez más familias rotas, cada vez más obscenidades. Que si dos tíos se quieren casar, luego dos tías. Mujeres que dicen que no necesitan a los hombres para nada. Incluso hay un movimiento que se llama de las Feminax. Según ellas los hombres deberíamos ser exterminados. Las muy zorras dicen que todos nacemos con genética de hembra pero que luego algunos cromosomas se adulteran para ser machos. Que podrían incluso clonarse o reproducirse sin nosotros. Tío, estoy preocupado. Incluso en Nature se dice que han empezado a instalarse.  
-¡Ja, ja! No será para tanto.- Rio ahora Martin moviendo la cabeza.-  
\- Y para colmo, desde luego, Laura y Greg no han elegido el mejor sitio para terminar la velada.- Reprochó su amigo, informándole.- Aquí vienen algunos de esos y esas, ya sabes.   
-¿Esos y esas?- Repitió su interlocutor.-  
-Todo el mundo sabe que este disco pub tiene una parte de ambiente. Y no te digo más.- Le susurró su compañero.  
-Bien, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso.- Alegó Martin afirmando con una media sonrisa, sentenciando.- Y cada cual a lo suyo.

 

Y es que ya había bebido más de lo que acostumbraba también. Y seguramente que Rob se habría pasado incluso más. 

-No creo que en tu colegio vean bien esa clase de cosas.- Añadió su colega.-  
-No, desde luego que no lo ven bien. Son muy religiosos.- Convino Martin quién no obstante quitó hierro a lo anterior para desdramatizar con tintes más divertidos pensando en lo que antes le comentase su colega. - ¡Pero de ahí a pensar que hay una especie de conspiración de las mujeres para eliminarnos!, ¡ja, ja! 

 

Su amigo no tuvo ocasión de agregar nada, Laura y Greg retornaron con las bebidas. Siguieron allí, un rato. Martin ya tenía ganas de ir al servicio. Así lo hizo constar.

-En cuanto vuelvas yo me voy, pero a casa.- Comentó un algo aturdido Greg.- Ya he pasado mi límite.  
-Sí, yo también me iré.- Acordó Laura.-   
-Creo que todos lo haremos.- Afirmó asimismo Rob.- 

 

Martin se dirigió al baño porque ya no aguantaba las ganas. Al pasar entre algunos chicos y chicas que bebían o bailaban creyó entonces ver...no, de todos modos iba con prisa. Al fin entró y se alivió. Al salir ya de modo más pausado miró hacia el sitio ese en el que había tenido la impresión de verla.

-Estoy tan colado por ella, que la veo en todas partes.- Se sonrió pensando lo tonto que era.-

 

Volvió a otear y en esta ocasión se aseguró. Al principio no observó nada raro. Iba a salir ya para reunirse con sus compañeros cuando ocurrió. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Era Daphne! Pero, ¿No le dijo que estaba enferma? Sin embargo allí estaba ella. Maquillada de forma muy incitadora, y vestida de un modo bastante más provocativo del que solía. Un corpiño blanco que marcaba mucho y bien sus encantos, su rubio pelo recogido en una especie de moño griego y falda unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, donde un par de altas botas negras de tacón de aguja remataban el conjunto. ¡Estaba preciosa! Abrió la boca quedándose atónito.

-¿Vienes?- le pidió Rob.-  
-Sí, un momento.- Dijo él.-

 

Salió enseguida todavía con el corazón tronando a cien por hora. Apenas le dio tiempo a mirar pero le pareció verla charlando con alguien. No supo a ciencia cierta, si con un chico o una chica. Aunque eso le dio igual. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Pudiera ser que se hubiera puesto mejor y que se le ocurriera salir a buscarles? No, ¡qué tontería! Le habría llamado. Sin embargo tuvo que luchar por apartar cualquier consideración. Sus amigos salían y él no podía dejarles así, sin más, o les haría sospechar algo raro.

-Bueno, ha estado bien, pero es hora de volver a casita.- Comentó Greg que iba algo aturdido.-  
-Anda tonto, ya te acompaño al deslizador.- Sonrió Laura utilizando un tinte maternal en su voz.-  
-Voy con vosotros. -Afirmó Rob.-  
-A mí me queda por el otro lado. Me alegra de haberos visto.- Pretextó enseguida Martin.-

 

Si bien sus amigos parecieron sorprenderse tampoco le dieron mayor importancia y tras decirle adiós se alejaron los tres juntos. Martin por su parte anduvo despacio unos metros y cuando creyó que ya no le mirarían corrió de nuevo al interior de aquel pub. Entró con disimulo, tratando de no ser visto y observando todo cuanto podía a la vez. Ahora comenzaban a poner música a más volumen. Algún clásico sonó en tanto exploraba el recinto.

 

No me engañas  
No me engañas…  
Da, da, da, da, dah  
Da, da, da, dah  
Da, da, dah...

No me engañas - con esos ojos bonitos  
Esa sonrisa sexy - no me engañas  
No me dominas - no eres una sorpresa  
Me dices mentiras - no me engañas  
Mmm, mi mamá me dijo, ten cuidado con esa chica  
Mamá me dijo que yo sabía que no eras buena  
Mamá me dijo, tranquilo, no seas tonto  
¡Yup bup ba ba ba ba da da da dah!

 

Por un instante no la vio, pensó que posiblemente se hubiera ido. O incluso que todo había sido cosa de su imaginación y de alguna copa extra que llevaba encima. Siguió avanzando despacio, entre esas luces que cambiaban de color y la gente que se movía y agolpaba en la zona de baile. 

 

No me engañas  
No me engañas, no me engañas  
Ella te ganará  
No me engañas y te dominará  
No me dominas, no me engañas  
No me engañas, ella te alcanzará  
No me engañes y te dominará  
Tarde o temprano jugarás con sus reglas

 

Se aproximó a la barra, allí se apoyó. Un camarero se aproximó de inmediato pero él movió la cabeza. Entonces volvió a verla. Allí estaba. Y sí, acompañada. Ahora que se daba cuenta observó que su contertulia era otra chica, pelo moreno, recogido en una coleta, vestía una blusa blanca también pero con falda negra y zapatos de tacón a juego. Era guapa desde luego. Las dos charlaban y en un momento dado se reían. Martin sonrió también.

-Debe ser esa amiga suya con la que tanto chateaba el otro día, supongo.- Pensó inocentemente.-

 

Se aseguró que ellas no mirasen en su dirección, al menos Daphne. La otra chica no le conocía. Aunque las idas y venidas de otros muchachos le estorbaban la visión. Tras mover la cabeza para apartarse de uno que se puso en medio vio como esa morena tomaba de una mano a Daphne y la llevaba a la zona más profunda de aquel local.

Nena, no me engañas  
No me engañas, no tienes que decir que no importa  
No tienes que enseñarme cosas que ya se  
Tarde o temprano jugarás con sus reglas  
Oh, (engañarte) oh, (dominarte) ella lo hará  
Te dominará (dominará)  
Sí…

 

Las siguió en cuanto pudo, logrando pasar. Atravesó un pasillo que estaba también ocupado por algunas parejas, pero éstas eran variadas, por decirlo así. Pudo ver con resquemor a dos chicos ¡dos tíos! dándose un beso realmente apasionado y abrazados.

-A esto se refería Rob, Joer, ¡qué asco!- Pensó.- 

 

Y también había algunas chicas que se entretenían de ese modo entre ellas. Para que negarlo, eso le llegaba incluso a excitar. Sin embargo ahora no estaba para esas cosas. Solo quería llegar a ver dónde estaba Daphne

-No sé qué demonios estará haciendo ella aquí. Pero, ¿debería ir a saludarla? Mejor será que solo la observe. Espero que no esté con esa chica y con otros dos tíos, o que hayan venido a ligar con algunos. Puede que solamente esté aquí porque su amiga la llamase. Quizás sea de fuera y venga de visita.

 

Y todas aquellas elucubraciones cruzaban por su mente en tanto se abría paso. Al fin accedió a una especie de cuarto algo más oscurecido, en el que solo el reflejo de las luces principales y algunas lamparitas permitían ver alguna cosa. También tenía algunos sillones o butacones. En algunos se sentaban chicos y chicas, bastantes de ellos entregados a unos apasionados intercambios de besos e incluso caricias muy fuera de tono. Claro que él jamás se había imaginado nada así…y aliviado vio que Daphne no estaba con ninguno de esos tipos.

Mamá me dijo, tranquilo, no seas tonto  
Mamá me dijo ella te doblegará  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, bap, bap, ba, baah  
La, la, la, la, la, lah  
No me engañas  
No me engañas.

(You don´t fool me. QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

 

Y fue al girar la cabeza hacia un rincón cuando la visión que tuvo ante él le dejó impactado, helado, al principio ni fue capaz de moverse. Allí en un sofá estaba Daphne, sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de esa chica morena y besándola con deleite en los labios. En fin, besar era un eufemismo, ambas se comían literalmente la boca de su pareja. Y no contenta con aquello, esa morena recorría los pechos de su amiga incluso besándoselos las pocas veces que sus bocas se separaban. Y lo peor de todo era que Daphne se dejaba hacer encantada. Martin ya no pudo soportar aquello más. Dándose la vuelta quiso salir corriendo, en su loco huir tropezaba con todo el mundo. Alguno incluso le increpó pero no se detuvo. Al fin, sudando y jadeando además de entre sollozos de rabia y de amargura, llegó a la calle. Solo deseaba encontrar un deslizador y volver a casa. 

-¡Vaya palo amigo!- Oyó entonces una voz entre burlona y divertida.-

 

Lleno de ira se giró hacia la fuente del sonido. En penumbra y mal iluminado por la luz de las farolas un chico le observaba. Martin no pudo verle bien la cara dado que justo caía en la zona sin iluminar. Lo que sí hizo fue espetarle con rabia.

-¿De qué coño te crees que hablas, eh?  
-De tu amiguita. Lo siento tío.- Dijo aquel individuo que parecía recrearse con su malestar y su enfado.- Mira que toca las narices que la chica que te gusta esté colada por otra persona, y encima que esa persona sea otra tía.  
-¡Cállate o te parto la cara!- Aulló su interlocutor acercándose con semblante amenazador.-  
-Vale, vale. Tranquilo.- Le pidió éste con tintes más conciliatorios para añadir.- Lo creas o no quiero ayudarte.  
-Tú no puedes ayudarme, ¡déjame en paz!- Espetó Martin.-

 

Tras un momento de silencio decidió dejar plantado allí a ese estúpido, caminó con pasos rápidos pero una vez más, las palabras de aquel tipo le frenaron en seco.

-Tiene que ser muy duro, tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra. ¿Verdad?

 

Se giró una vez más, ahora más sorprendido que enfadado. 

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que acertó a responder.-  
-Maggie era muy mayor para ti, no estabais destinados a estar juntos. Pero mira, luego cambió. – Le relató aquel individuo quien, para su asombro, parecía conocer eso con detalle.- Y ahora te aprecia muchísimo, eres maestro de su hija, confía en ti y te valora como a un chico estupendo.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Inquirió ahora realmente estupefacto.-   
-He pasado por la misma situación, créeme. Sé lo mucho que duele que la chica a la que amas prefiera a otra, bueno, en mi caso fue a otro. Pero yo no me rendí. Y al final logré que ella me ame a mí. Del otro tipo ya, literalmente, ni se acuerda.- Remachó con regocijo.-  
-Creía que Daphne era de otra forma. – Declaró amargamente Martin.- Pero esto, en realidad es una…  
-No lo digas.- Le detuvo su interlocutor.- Estoy convencido de que no es así. Lo que sucede es que hasta ahora no has sabido hacer las cosas.  
-¿Y qué se suponía que tendría que haber hecho?- Inquirió sarcásticamente el interpelado para remachar con irónica rabia.- ¿Ponerme tetas?  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! No, nada de eso. Verás. Debes usar la cabeza y ser más decidido. Lo del otro día con el ramo de flores y demás estuvo bien, pero no basta.- Le expuso su misterioso contertulio.-

 

Martin comenzaba a estar realmente atónito. Ese tipo hablaba con mucha seguridad y parecía querer ayudarle, pero lo que más le impresionaba era que estaba al corriente de todo lo que él había hecho. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién demonios era? Aunque, daba igual, no veía como podría hacer para echarle una mano en eso. Entonces, su extraño interlocutor añadió.

-Tienes que cambiar, amigo. Yo te diré como. Para empezar…en vez de salir corriendo al verlas tuviste que hacer algo tan fácil como esto.

 

Y para mayor perplejidad de Martin ese tipo sacó un móvil. Puso el reproductor de video y allí estaban, las imágenes de Daphne y esa chica, prodigándose en aquellas demostraciones de afecto.

-Yo me quedé y obtuve esto. ¿Interesante verdad?- Comentó no sin regocijo aquel tipo.-   
-¡Borra eso!- Exclamó un enojado chico tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono.-  
-Tranquilo.- Le pidió el otro sujetándole con una mano hasta hacerle daño en un brazo.-

 

Martin tuvo que desistir, ese individuo tenía una fuerza tremenda, ¡ni que fuera un saiyajin! Al fin decidió calmarse. Su contertulio pareció sonreír tras la oscuridad que velaba sus rasgos, afirmando con aprobación.

-Bien, esa es una buena idea. Cálmate primero, escúchame después.   
-¿Qué quieres que haga, que la chantajee con eso?- repuso un abatido Martin para sentenciar.- Entonces sí que me odiaría, yo no quiero que esté conmigo así. Además, eso sería un delito.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que la chantajees? – Se rio el otro tipo.- Tienes que ser mucho más sutil e inteligente que eso, amigo mío. Verás, tú solo hazme caso a lo que te diga. Y te garantizo que Daphne, ¿dijiste que se llama así, verdad? Será tuya. Y por su propia voluntad.

 

Martin escuchaba anonadado y no pudo evitar asentir. Para al fin admitir.

-Si eres capaz de lograr eso, haré cualquier cosa que me digas.- Le prometió.-  
-Muy bien.- Sonrió una vez más ese chico misterioso, indicándole de inmediato.- Ahora ponte junto a mí para que no te vean.

 

Y antes de que el sorprendido chico pudiera reaccionar su interlocutor le tomó de un brazo moviéndole hacia la farola a fin de que quedase tras la iluminación. Aquello resultó providencial. Para su asombro observó a Daphne y a esa otra chica caminar hacia ellos. Aunque ninguna parecía haberles visto. Iban tomadas de la mano y ocupadas en charlar. Las dos reían, cada pocos pasos se paraban y una besaba en la boca a la otra o bien se hacían carantoñas acariciándose el pelo o la cara. Se llegaron a una parada del deslizador que estaba próxima y pudieron oírlas hablar.

-Me caigo de sueño, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar.- Suspiró Daphne, agregando eso sí, con tono acaramelado.- Pero me lo he pasado muy bien.  
-Y mejor que lo pasaremos.- Sonrió la otra muchacha añadiendo.- Casi me alegré por sufrir esa avería en mi caza. Cuando me dispararon creí que no lo contaría. Pero pude venir.  
-Sí, al principio me preocupé, pero cuando me contaste en tus mensajes que estabas bien y que te daban permiso me alegré mucho. Aunque estaba con Martin y casi me los lee.- Sonrió ahora con tinte apurado.-  
-¡Ese no se entera de nada si tú no quieres!- Rio su pareja.-   
-Pobre, me da un poco de pena.- Confesó Daphne.- Cuando me regaló esas flores…  
-Hiciste bien. – La interrumpió su contertulia añadiendo.- Mejor que no sospeche.  
-Hice caso a lo que me escribiste, Sabra.- Sonrió pícaramente ahora.- Le dije que me estaba poniendo mala.  
-¡Así no insistiría en darte más besos! - Se rio la interpelada.- Es un truco muy viejo, pero funciona.  
-Sin embargo, yo le quiero mucho.- Confesó la joven haciendo que el pulso del chico se acelerara y su corazón saltara.- Es muy bueno y no merece esto.   
-Pues entonces díselo.- Le propuso Sabra.- Si de verdad te quiere lo entenderá.  
-No lo sé. Puede que él sí, pero ¿Y si se enteran en la escuela?- Musitó la joven con la voz teñida de temor para confesarle a su pareja.- Estaba decidida a contárselo cuando fuimos al cine, pero se me adelantó con las flores y su declaración y yo… entonces no tuve valor. Además, con toda la gente delante…  
-Sí, a veces algo así da más miedo que enfrentarse al enemigo en combate.- Reconoció Sabra.- 

 

Ahora su pareja la miró con preocupación.

-Perdona. Yo lamentándome de esto y tú arriesgas tu vida cada vez que sales ahí fuera.  
-No es para tanto.- Rebatió modestamente su pareja.-…  
-Prométeme que te cuidarás. .- Afirmó su contertulia con visible inquietud.- Si algo te pasara yo…  
-No temas. Estoy protegida por la suerte, y solo con pensar en ti me basta para querer volver de una pieza.- Sentenció la otra chica.-   
-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- Quiso saber su pareja.-  
-Mañana tengo que acudir a la base a informar, pero hasta al menos pasado mañana me quedo. Luego, con suerte, me darán un permiso más largo. A mí y a la escuadrilla. Nos lo hemos ganado machacando el culo a esos Arcoily.  
-¿Arqué?- Inquirió su sorprendida novia.-  
-Nadie que deba preocuparte.- Sonrió ampliamente su contertulia.- 

 

El deslizador llegaba, la morena atenazó entonces el rostro de Daphne y le regaló un largo y pasional beso, la rubia correspondió y al separarse se subió a la carrera. 

-Adiós.- Saludó sonriente y agitando la mano.-

 

La morena respondió al gesto y a la sonrisa. Cuando el deslizador se perdió en la lejanía se marchó caminando despacio.

-¡Zorra!- Masculló Martin mirando con odio a esa individua.- ¡Me gustaría matarla!  
-Así solo conseguirías que tu adorada rubita la guardase luto en su recuerdo o buscase a otra mujer parecida.- Desestimó su anónimo consejero.-

 

Pese a todo, ganas le daban al agitado chico de ir a encararse con ella, no obstante su nuevo amigo le detuvo sujetándole con suavidad de un brazo y susurrándole.

-Ahora no, ni así tampoco. Ya llegará el momento.   
-Pero, ¿cómo sabías que iban a venir justamente ahora? ¿Quién eres?- Se interesó Martin.-  
-Todo a su tiempo.- Contestó su interlocutor.- Ahora dime. ¿Harás caso a mis consejos o prefieres que esa zorra se quede con la chica a la que amas?

 

Martin asintió con energía. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Por alguna razón que ni él mismo llegaba a explicarse confiaba en ese individuo.

-Hare cualquier cosa que tú me digas.- Sentenció con renovada determinación.- Lo que sea.

 

Eso pareció satisfacer a su acompañante quien entonces comentó…

-Pues verás, a partir de mañana se trata de que hagas…

 

A la mañana siguiente Daphne abrió poco a poco los ojos. Suspiró. Todavía en la cama recordaba la noche anterior, los besos y las caricias de Sabra. Aunque eso duró poco, la alarma volvió a sonar.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó viendo la hora.- Me he quedado dormida…

 

Por fortuna no era demasiado tarde aunque no podría ir a desayunar al Clargin. Eso sí, se dio una ducha y se vistió, blusa, pantalones de tela y zapatos bajos, por si tuviera que correr al deslizador.

-Espero que me dé tiempo a tomar el de las ocho treinta.

 

Era tan tarde que, por una vez, sus hermanos Byron y Stephanie la acompañaron. Fue el chico quien se rio diciendo al verla.

-¡Ja, ja! hoy te has quedado dormida, Dap. - Declaró usando el diminutivo cariñoso con el que la llamaban desde que eran pequeños.-  
-Es que nuestra hermanita no está acostumbrada a ir de fiesta.- Se rio también su hermana menor.- ¡Es tan aburrida! 

 

Y es que ayer Daphne había dicho que tenía cena con los antiguos compañeros de la universidad y que llegaría tarde. Su padre se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negó aduciendo que no habría problema. Que serían varios y que estaría segura. Fue la primera disculpa que se le ocurrió cuando Sabra le mandó aquellos mensajes pidiéndola quedar. Luego la llevó a ese sitio. Aunque para salir con ella deseaba ir muy arreglada y sexy. Por suerte dio con la solución. Salió de casa con un conjunto bastante discreto de vestido y zapatos de poco tacón pero previsoramente había dejado su ropa “especial” en el cuarto trastero del piso. Solo tuvo que cambiarse, repasarse el maquillaje y ponerse las botas. Después acudió a su cita. Su novia la aguardaba en una calle paralela a ese garito al que le había dicho de ir.

-¡Guau!- Exclamó la israelí tan pronto la vio, elogiándola.- Espectacular. Estás hecha una diosa.  
-Gracias, también tú estás muy guapa.- La piropeó ella.- 

 

No era muy tarde y curiosearon un poco por los alrededores, al fin se decidieron a entrar cuando anochecía. Pidieron algunas copas y charlaron pese al ruido de fondo. Sonaba música muy animada, una versión de un tema clásico en la voz de Kerria Malden.

Más y más profundo y más y más profundo   
Más y más dulce, más y más dulce   
No puedo evitar enamorarme   
Me enamoro más y más profundo de donde vaya 

Besos enviados del cielo   
Son más y más dulces, más de los que conozco   
Cuando sabes las notas para cantar   
Puedes cantar mejor que cualquiera 

Eso fue lo que mi mamá me dijo   
Vas y vas y vas y vas alrededor   
Cuando encuentres el amor siempre lo sabrás   
Dejo que mi papá me eduque   
Papá no puede estar equivocado   
(No te voy a dejar sola, siempre voy a estar ahí)   
Y mi mamá me hizo aprender esta canción   
(Me traerás tu amor, te voy a atrapar) 

Porque   
No puedo evitar enamorarme   
Me enamoro más y más profundo de donde vaya   
Besos enviados del cielo   
Son más y más dulces, más de los que conozco 

Cuando sabes las notas para cantar   
Lo más profundo donde voy   
Todo está permitido en el amor dijo 

Piensa con el corazón no con la cabeza   
Eso fue lo que mi mamá me dijo   
Todas las pequeñas cosas que hagas   
Terminarán regresando a ti 

Dejo que mi padre me eduque   
(No te voy a dejar sola, siempre voy a estar ahí)   
Y mi mamá me hizo aprender esta canción   
(Me traerás tu amor, te voy a atrapar) 

Porque   
No puedo evitar enamorarme   
Me enamoro más y más profundo de donde vaya 

Besos enviados del cielo   
Son más y más dulces, más de los que conozco   
Alguien dijo que el romance había muerto   
Y lo creí en vez de recordar 

Lo que mi mamá me dijo   
Dejo que mi padre me eduque   
Después trataste de abrazarme   
Me recordaste lo que ellos me dijeron 

Este profundo sentimiento   
Que no puedo explicar   
Pero mi amor está vivo   
Y no lo voy a esconder nunca más 

Papá no puede estar equivocado   
(No te voy a dejar sola, siempre voy a estar ahí)   
Y mi mamá me hizo aprender esta canción   
(Me traerás tu amor, te voy a atrapar) 

Porque   
No puedo evitar enamorarme   
Me enamoro más y más profundo de donde vaya   
Besos enviados del cielo 

Son más y más dulces, más de los que conozco   
Más y más profundo   
No lo volveré a ocultar   
Más y más dulce   
Nunca tendré que fingir   
Sólo deja que tu cuerpo se mueva con la música   
Sólo deja que tu cuerpo siga la corriente   
Enamorada, enamorada, enamorada 

No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti  
Sabes que no hay nada mejor que me guste

(Deeper and Deeper. Madonna. Crédito al autor)

 

Tras oír la música e incluso bailar juntas a su son, sonrieron abrazadas y se besaron.

-Pues desde que me la diste a conocer se ha convertido en una de mis cantantes favoritas. Tiene una voz magnífica, está como un tren y además es lesbiana, como nosotras.- Comentó la israelí.-  
-Sí, ya te dije que la admiraba mucho.- Afirmó Daphne para suspirar.- ¡Ojalá fuera tan decidida como ella! -  
-Ya lo serás.-La animó su pareja, añadiendo.- Para empezar estás aquí.- En este local hay una parte de ambiente donde parejas como nosotras pasamos desapercibidas. Mucha gente gay de Nature viene. ¡Sobre todo ahora que está esa ola de neoconservadores tan retrógrados! - Masculló esto último con desdén para añadir con sarcasmo.- Casi parece esta nuestra última reserva natural.  
-Da la impresión de que estamos retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar.- Comentó la rubia.- No quiero ni pensar qué dirían mis padres o mis jefes si supieran que yo…  
-Tranquila.- Repitió conciliatoriamente Sabra.- Esos aquí no vendrían.   
-Ya me siento bastante mal por mentirle a Martin. Es un buen muchacho pero tras lo de ayer.- Suspiró la rubia.-

 

Fue entonces cuando le contó a su pareja como ese chico se había declarado. La israelí la sorprendió riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Quiso saber una atónita Daphne.-  
-Daría cualquier cosa por verle la cara a ese tonto si te viese así vestida y aquí, conmigo.-Fue la respuesta.-  
-Mejor que no ocurra.- Pudo decir una incómoda maestra.-  
-No te apures, boba.- Sonrió Sabra dándole un beso en los labios para luego remarcar.- Imagina que ésta es tu personalidad secreta, como en los cómics de superhéroes. La recatada y tímida maestra de día, por la noche se transforma en la diosa del deseo.- Declaró con fingido tono rimbombante.-

 

A su pesar Daphne se rio solo de pensar en eso, Sabra lo hizo con ella y al poco estaban a carcajadas. Después, volvieron a besarse con cada vez mayor pasión, al fin, la israelí la tomó de la mano tirando de ella.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Le preguntó la rubia.-  
-Es hora que hagas honor a tu nuevo título, diosa.- Le susurró de modo lascivo su novia.-

 

Y la siguió por aquel pasillo esquivando a otras parejas tanto de individuos heterosexuales como homosexuales que se afanaban en pasar un buen rato. Al fin encontraron un sillón alejado del bullicio y vacío. Sabra se sentó y la hizo ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. Luego empezaron a besarse con ardor. Notó las manos de su amante recorrerla y arrancándola gemidos de placer…

-¡Qué asco!- Exclamó en ese instante Stephanie sacándola abruptamente de esos recuerdos.-

 

Al principio Daphne dio un respingo. Luego, volviendo a la realidad, se vio en el deslizador con sus hermanos sentados junto a ella. Respirando agitada pudo decir para disimular.

-Me has dado un buen susto, Steph. ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió casi con tono de enojo.-  
-Perdona, es que he visto a esas y… ¡Qué repugnante!- Agregó su hermana menor con patente desdén.-

 

Siguiendo la vista hacia donde el dedo de la cría apuntaba Daphne solo vio a dos chicas adolescentes que charlaban distendidas en la parada de la que estaban a punto de arrancar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Insistió la maestra sin comprender.-

 

Su hermana le hizo un gesto doblando el dedo anular para que se aproximase y le susurró a la oreja con tono entre indignado y lleno de burla.

-Se estaban dando un beso en la boca. Deben ser dos pervertidas.

 

Daphne se quedó helada pero supo sobreponerse y fingiendo despreocupación, respondió.

-Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver, a veces las chicas nos damos algún piquito cariñoso. De amigas.  
-No, no era un piquito de amigas.- Intervino Byron que estaba colorado al añadir.- Se han dado un buen morreo.  
-Todo el mundo lo ha visto menos tú, Dap, eres muy distraída.- La reprochó su hermana menor eso sí, justificándola de modo casi maternal. - Como te pasas el día con niños de guardería no estás acostumbrada a ver estas cosas.  
-Sea lo que sea, tampoco es para tanto.- Pudo decir la apurada maestra.-  
-¿Qué no? ¡Es asqueroso!- Espetó Stephanie.- Si yo tuviera alguna amiga que fuera así la dejaría de hablar de inmediato. El padre Terence dice que eso es una abominación, mujer con mujer. Hombre con hombre. ¡Qué vergüenza! Irán de cabeza al Infierno. 

 

Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Daphne. Y hasta sintió un sudor frío caerle por el cuello. Aquel tono de odio puro y de desprecio en boca de su hermana pequeña le impactó. Jamás la había escuchado hablar así.

-No, no está bien decir eso.- Pudo responder al fin tratando de templar su tono.- Son personas que…  
-Que están enfermas.- Se adelantó Byron quién, sin embargo, parecía mostrarse más comprensivo que su hermana pequeña, aunque no menos crítico al añadir.- Hay que curarlas, no odiarlas.  
-La Biblia dice que deben ser castigados, porque abominan.- Insistió Stephanie quien, de modo cruel, remachó para horror de su hermana mayor.- Si tuviera una hija y saliera lesbiana la preferiría muerta.  
-¡Basta ya, Steph!- Se indignó Daphne perdiendo los nervios.- No juzgues y no serás juzgado. Porque con la misma medida que midieres serás medido. Eso también está en los evangelios. No creo que el padre Terence ni ningún otro de tus profesores te enseñen a desear la muerte de nadie.

 

Otras personas les miraron con estupor, los tres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de haberse hecho notar. Al fin, la azorada pequeña le comentó en tono de disculpa.

-Perdona. Sé que no está bien decir esas cosas.   
-Nuestra hermana mayor es muy buena.- Añadió Byron sonando conciliador en tanto remataba.- Ella es amable con todo el mundo, incluso con gente así. A todos quiere darles una oportunidad.

 

La cría pareció arrepentirse aún más de su arrebato y apoyó su cabeza en un costado de Daphne pidiéndola con un tinte entre apurado y lastimero.

-¿Me perdonas?  
-Claro.- Musitó su interlocutora tratando de sonreír. –

 

Pero esas palabras de su hermana menor la habían llenado de zozobra. Eran como un puñal que se le hubiera clavado en lo más profundo del corazón. Stephanie la idolatraba, siempre queriéndose parecer a ella, se peinaba igual, intentaba emularla. La escuchaba embelesada cuando era una cría de apenas cuatro o cinco años y ella, como solícita hermana mayor, le contaba historias o le leía cuentos. En esa tierna edad, hasta decía querer ser maestra. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, antes incluso escuchaba con ellas las canciones de las Justices y Kerria era su favorita. Sin embargo, al crecer dijo preferir a Amatista. Daphne nunca se preguntó por qué pero ahora ataba cabos, fue al poco tiempo de que Kerria anunciara públicamente su homosexualidad.

-¡Oh Dios, no…!- Pensaba Daphne con patente angustia.- Si ella supiera que yo soy…

 

Por no hablar de sus padres y todos los que la conocían que la tenían por una chica realmente pudorosa y muy decente. Un modelo dentro de su comunidad. Demasiado puritana incluso hasta para tener novio. Suspiró. Al menos ya llegaban a la escuela. Bajaron al fin y caminaron hacia el interior. Por fortuna era justo la hora de entrada. Tras despedirse de sus hermanos, que fueron hacia la zona de secundaria, ella ingresó en el pabellón de primaria e infantil. Allí vio a Martin. Sonrió para decirle con voz algo apurada.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida, mañana invito yo al desayuno.

 

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa que sin embargo parecía algo fría. Asintió respondiendo.

-Me lo debes. Luego nos vemos…

 

Ella convino en eso y sin más comenzó a recibir a sus pequeños alumnos, se agachaba y les sonreía, les acariciaba el pelo y les daba la mano para llevarles dentro del aula. Martin no pudo por menos que contemplarla durante unos momentos. Le parecía imposible. Esa chica dulce y sencilla, tan cariñosa como una madre con los críos, de la que se había enamorado casi desde que la conoció, no podía ser la misma que él vio ayer por la noche, entregada a esa lujuria antinatural con otra mujer. Por momentos su determinación flaqueaba. Tentando estuvo de llamarla y decírselo todo. Echarle en cara aquello, afear ese terrible comportamiento y sobre todo, preguntar el porqué. Pero se contuvo. Había prometido a ese tipo hacer todo cuanto le dijera. Esperaría su momento.

-Sí, todo a su tiempo. Tengo que estar dispuesto a sacrificarme.- Pensó en tanto recibía a su vez a sus propios alumnos.- 

 

Recordó las palabras de su misterioso interlocutor, antes de despedirse de él. Éste le comentó.

-Una tía abuela mía siempre ha sido muy buena jugando al ajedrez. Ella dice que la mejor forma de derrotar al contrario es ir desplegando tus piezas poco a poco, sin que éste advierta la trampa. Luego hay que anular las suyas. A veces debes sacrificar alguna de las tuyas para hacerle creer que tiene la ventaja. Pero es solo una ilusión.  
-No te comprendo.- Repuso el atónito Martin.-  
-Verás.- Sonrió aquel tipo para preguntar.- ¿Cuál es la pieza más importante de la partida?  
-¿La reina?- Contestó dubitativamente el chico.-  
-No, es el rey.- Le rebatió su contertulio para ilustrarle.- La reina es la más poderosa, pero no la principal. Solamente se gana cuando le das jaque mate al rey. Aunque, eso sí, es mucho más sencillo cuando eliminas a la reina enemiga y dime. En tu partida ¿quién sería el rey? ¿Cuál sería la pieza que tú codicias tener?

 

En ese instante Martin comprendió, replicando ya con más seguridad y contundencia.

-Daphne.  
-Eso es. ¿Imaginas pues quién es la reina?- Inquirió ese tipo que, sin darle tiempo a contestar, le mostró una vez más las imágenes de ese video en el que la chica que él tanto amaba estaba besándose con esa morena.-  
-¡Esa maldita mujer!- Escupió él con patente frustración e ira.-  
-Exactamente. Lo primero es eliminarla a ella del juego. E ir dándole jaque a tu “rey” hasta lograr el mate final.   
-¿Qué podría hacer, asustarla?- Preguntó el desconcertado muchacho.- ¿Intimidarla?  
-¿A una mujer que es piloto de combate y se juega la vida casi cada día?- Se rio su consejero moviendo la cabeza.- No, aparte de que se reiría en tu cara, así solo lograrías reforzar su resolución y convertirla en víctima. La chica a la que deseas aún la querría más.   
-¿Cómo sabes eso de que es piloto?- Inquirió el sorprendido Martin.-

 

Encima, si esa mujer era militar, Daphne podría estar todavía más cegada por el aura de heroísmo que destilaban los componentes del ejército en Nature, aquello se le ponía cada vez más complicado.

-Entonces no se puede hacer nada.- Suspiró con entristecida resignación.- 

 

No obstante su contertulio volvió a disentir, alegando con tono tranquilo.

-No, claro que se puede hacer algo. Pero con calma, inteligencia y sobre todo, mucha paciencia. No con ataques precipitados, torpes y bruscos que cualquiera pueda ver venir. La mejor amenaza es la que no se detecta. La que vuelve la aparente fuerza del contrario en su debilidad. Por eso, es por lo que debes confiar en mí. Te enseñaré a hacerlo.

 

Y Martin recordó aquello justo cuando Daphne iba a entrar en clase tras hacer pasar al último de sus alumnos, le sonrió amablemente entonces y la muchacha devolvió la sonrisa. Ella no sospechaba nada. Así las cosas la jornada transcurrió hasta que llegó la pausa del recreo. Los dos salieron y charlaron como era habitual.

-¿Qué te apetecería hacer hoy?- Le preguntó desenfadadamente él.-  
-Dormir.- Suspiró la chica.-   
-Bueno, eso está muy bien. Aunque podríamos tomar un café en el Clargin.  
-No sé.- Suspiró Daphne una vez más para sentenciar.- Es que estoy muy cansada.  
-¡Ni que hubieras estado de fiesta!- Exclamó él.-

 

La interpelada no supo que decir. Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón. Martin aprovechó para añadir.

-Ayer yo sí que estuve con nuestros antiguos compañeros. Ya te lo dije por mensaje. Una pena que no pudieses venir.   
-Sí, lo fue.- Convino ella.-  
-¿Ya te curaste el catarro?- Se interesó él.-  
-Sí, ayer por la tarde me encontré bastante mejor, incluso pude salir un rato a ver a una amiga.- Declaró para no mentir del todo.-  
-Tu famosa amiga de los mensajes.- Rio él sentenciando con aparente jocosidad.- ¡Hay que ver cuánto misterio te traes con ella, casi parece tu novia!, ja, ja.

 

La expresión de Daphne fue un poema, Martin juraría que se había quedado lívida. Aunque desde luego eso le encantó. Eso indicaba que estaba yendo por buen camino. La chica apenas si pudo contestar entre atónita e incluso algo molesta.

-No sé por qué dices eso…  
-Era una broma, mujer.- Sonrió el muchacho quitándole toda importancia.- No te enfades.

 

El gesto de su interlocutora se alivió, incluso esbozó una leve sonrisa lo que él aprovechó para acercarse a ella decididamente y sentenciar con decisión.

-Y le iba a dar igual, yo te vi primero…

 

Y antes que su asombrada compañera pudiera replicar la tomó rápida y suavemente del mentón, acercando sus labios a los de ella y fundiéndolos en un beso más apasionado de lo que solía. Daphne abrió los ojos de forma notoria y no supo que hacer. Iba a apartarse de él cuando fue la voz del padre Michael quien logró aquello antes.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

 

Martin se separó de inmediato mirando al sacerdote con gesto azorado.

-Lo siento, padre. Ha sido culpa mía.  
-Moderad esas muestras de…afecto, aquí. En vuestra vida privada haced lo que queráis, pero en el colegio estáis educando a los niños.- Les amonestó el cura.-  
-Si, por supuesto. No volverá a pasar.- Se disculpó él.- Lo lamento.

 

Daphne no era capaz de reaccionar. Además, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho ya la había comentado el padre Michael. Y Martin se había disculpado, tanto mirándole a él como a ella. No tenía mucho más sentido revolver ese incómodo momento.

-De veras, te quiero mucho.- Afirmó él.-  
-Ya, bueno, pero es que aquí.- Musitó ella que se sentía realmente envarada mirando hacia otro lado ahora.-  
-Lo siento, de verdad. Te prometí que iría despacio. Desde ahora lo cumpliré.  
-Gracias.- Fue lo único que la chica se sintió capaz de replicar.-

 

La música sonó y tuvieron que volver a clase. Aunque su espontáneo, o al menos eso pareció, gesto de cariño, no había pasado inadvertido para algunos estudiantes mayores. Al concluir las clases y salir Daphne se disculpó alegando que estaba muy cansada. Y realmente era así. Todo lo que deseaba era dormir un poco. 

-Hasta mañana entonces.- Se despidió amablemente Martin que no insistió en que quedasen esa tarde.-

 

La chica, más aliviada, tomó el deslizador. Al llegar a casa y para su sorpresa y vergüenza, ante sus padres y Byron, su propia hermana Stephanie la asaltó canturreando divertida.

-¡Dap quiere al señor Martin!  
-Pero ¿qué dices?- Exclamó su hermana poniéndose colorada por momentos.-  
-Os han visto dándoos un beso en el recreo.- Rio la jovencita.-  
-Pero por Dios, hija.- La amonestó su madre.-  
-No, no fue nada.- Trató de replicar la maestra visiblemente apurada.-   
-¡Qué suerte tienes!, es el profe más guapo del colegio.- Añadió su hermana tratando de pinchar un poco más.- 

 

No sabía que decir a eso, por fortuna su móvil reclamó la atención de la joven maestra. Leyó un par de mensajes recién llegados de Sabra.

-Estoy de vuelta en Sagan City. Apenas si tuve que enviar un informe escrito. La mayor Hunter me dijo que podía quedarme. Te veo esta tarde, si quieres.

 

Tecleó un rápido ok en tanto su madre le comentaba.

-¡Anda! Déjate de romances y hazme un favor. Iba a llevar a tu hermana de tiendas, pero tengo que salir. Me han llamado del trabajo   
-Pero mamá.- Trató de oponer Daphne.- ¿No podéis ir otro día?  
-¡Sí, de compras las dos juntas! - Se alegró Stephanie. – Tarde de chicas con mi hermana la ligona.  
-¡Cállate!- Repuso la aludida con un tinte de azoramiento que no tuvo que impostar.-  
-Sí, no seas pesada, Steph. - Pidió la madre de ambas a la hermana menor.- Y recuerda que tienes que comprarte una falda nueva para el uniforme y unos zapatos. Luego ya miráis lo que os dé la gana. Lo siento cariño pero es que le urge y yo tengo un compromiso de última hora con un cliente.- Añadió mirando a Daphne con gesto suplicante.-

 

Siendo decoradora de interiores esa circunstancia se le presentaba a menudo a Lydia. Su hija mayor se vio atrapada. Aunque haciendo un rápido cálculo mental estimó que le daba tiempo a traer a su hermanita de vuelta y acudir a su propia cita.

-Está bien, sino tardamos mucho.- Suspiró la aludida.- Quiero descansar.  
-Vale.- Convino su hermana menor.-

 

Tras quedar en eso Daphne no tuvo más remedio que hacer de canguro. Tecleó un mensaje para su novia advirtiéndola que tenía que ir de tiendas con su hermana y que quedarían algo más tarde. Recibió otro ok y un ¿Dónde vais a ir?, como respuesta. Daphne se lo contó, creyendo que Sabra quería saberlo para no toparse con ellas allí. Después guardó su teléfono y con resignación acompañó a su hermana pequeña. Las dos tomaron el deslizador que las llevó a la avenida más lujosa de Nature, donde estaba ubicada la tienda de modas Deveraux, justo al lado de la sede de la prestigiosa compañía.

-¡Aquí están las modelos!- Indicó una entusiasmada Stephanie añadiendo con evidente ilusión.- ¡Ojalá pudiera ser yo una de ellas!  
-Ya estás casi tan alta como yo.- Sonrió Daphne mirándola con ternura.-

 

Y es que su hermanita ahora quería ser modelo. Bueno, desde los once años. Era fan de algunas de las más prestigiosas, entre ellas de Sonia Calderón, la española que protagonizaba buena parte de las publicaciones y holo revistas de modas. Así, la ilusionada cría dijo.

-Ya mido metro sesenta y siete. Y sigo creciendo. Dentro de poco te ganaré.  
-Eso espero, yo soy algo bajita para ser modelo.- Rio su contertulia alegando.- Mido solo metro setenta y uno.  
-Sonia solo mide metro setenta y tres, y es la mejor.- Le explicó la niña.- Y los médicos les dijeron a papá y mamá que yo podría llegar casi al metro ochenta.  
-¡Bueno, pues juega al baloncesto! - Rio su interlocutora.-

 

Stephanie le sacó la lengua pero se rio también. Aunque ese deporte no le apasionase particularmente aquella broma le hizo gracia. Entraron en la tienda de modas Deveraux y la chiquilla enseguida miró algunos de los elegantes vestidos de noche que se exponían.

-Creo que mamá dijo que primero la falda del colegio y los zapatos.- Le recordó admonitoriamente su hermana.-  
-¡Si no es para mí!- Rio pícaramente la interpelada.- Estoy mirando algo para ti, para cuando tengas una cita con el señor Martin.   
-Pero qué tonterías dices.- Musitó la ruborizada Daphne al oír aquello.-  
-Confía en mí. Yo te elegiré un vestido precioso. - Declaró la divertida adolescente sentenciando con regocijo.- ¡Vas a ser mi hermanita sexy!

 

La aludida solo pudo mover la cabeza con paciente resignación. Aunque por otro lado, prefería ver así de ilusionada a su hermana que con aquella mirada de odio que esa misma mañana había dedicado a dos pobres chicas por el mero hecho de haberse besado. Ésta sí era la Steph que conocía.

-Es una niña adorable. Si no le hubieran metido tantos prejuicios absurdos en la cabeza.- Se lamentó en silencio.-

 

Entonces sucedió algo que casi puso eufórica a su hermana menor. ¡Era ella!, la propia Sonia Calderón entró en la tienda. La modelo, luciendo una amable sonrisa, saludó a las dependientas y examinó algunos vestidos. Pasó cerca de Daphne y de su hermana. Stephanie la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Anda Steph, dile algo.- Le sugirió dulcemente su hermana mayor.-  
-¿Bromeas?- Susurró la ruborizada jovencita.- ¿Qué le voy a decir?

 

Viendo que la niña estaba petrificada por la timidez, Daphne no se lo pensó, se aproximó como si tal cosa a la tal Sonia y, tras darle las buenas tardes, le preguntó.

-Perdona. ¿Eres modelo, verdad?  
-Sí.- Admitió la aludida.-  
-Verás, mi hermanita es una gran fan tuya. Pero ni se atreve a mirarte.

 

Daphne juraría que esa chica la valoró con la mirada tal y como ella misma hizo, recreándose en su belleza y sensualidad. Como si en vez de abordarla para que su hermana pudiera conocerla estuviera tratando de ligar con ella. Aunque la impresión se desvaneció pronto. La española sonrió ampliamente y dirigió al fin su atención hacia aquella pobre cría que temblaba como un flan y que bajaba la cabeza, casi parapetada entre algunos vestidos.

-Hola.- La saludó afectuosamente en tanto se acercaba.- Me llamo Sonia Calderón.  
-Sí, ya lo sé.- Musitó la cría con un hilo de voz.-  
-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Stephanie Anne…Kensington. -Declaró casi como si hubiera cometido un crimen.-  
-Es un nombre precioso y tú también eres muy bonita.- Sonrió maternalmente Sonia.- ¿Te gustaría ser modelo cuando seas mayor?

 

La pobre niña no sabía dónde meterse aunque asintió.

-Pues para eso hay que trabajar duro y quitarse la vergüenza.- Afirmó dulcemente su contertulia contándole.- Cuando tenía la misma edad que tú también me impresionaban las modelos y cuando fui a París y conocí a la señora Deveraux, no veas. ¡Es una mujer realmente imponente!

 

Ahora Steph pareció vencer su timidez inicial y escuchando muy atentamente pudo preguntar.

-¿Si?, ¿conoces a la señora Deveraux?  
-Claro.- Sonrió Sonia.- Estudie en su academia, tras ganar una beca para ir allí. Luego me envió aquí, a Nature.  
-Creo que eres la mejor modelo que hay.- La alabó sinceramente Stephanie.-  
-¡Ja, ja! Muchas gracias, pero las hay mucho mejores que yo.- Rebatió modestamente su interlocutora afirmando a modo de consejo.- Lo importante es que si tienes un sueño luches por él. Eso me dijo a mí la señora Deveraux, y tenía razón.

 

Daphne escuchaba con una sonrisa. Esa muchacha era muy amable y le hablaba a su hermana menor como si de una hija se tratase. Al fin, Steph reunió el valor para pedirle.

-¿Me darías tu autógrafo?  
-Claro que sí.- Asintió una animada Sonia.-

 

Pidieron a las empleadas una hoja plastificada y un lumiboli y la modelo se lo dedicó a la entusiasmada cría. Por supuesto, Daphne fue más allá y le pidió…

-¿Podría haceros una foto a las dos?

 

Aquella celebridad asintió echando su larga melena hacia atrás y exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, muy natural y cálida. Steph estaba tan alucinada que no sabía si sonreír o abrir la boca. Tras la foto fue la maestra quien, muy reconocida, le dijo a la modelo.

-Muchísimas gracias.  
-No hay de qué. Stephanie una chica muy bonita, en eso ha salido a su hermana mayor. – Sonrió mirando a la propia Daphne con intensidad para agregar.- Si trabaja y se esfuerza podría llegar a ser una gran modelo. Encantada de haberos conocido. - Remachó antes de marcharse.-

 

Ahora Steph saltaba de alegría ante la sonrisa de su hermana, exclamando.

-¡Me ha dado su autógrafo y se ha hecho una foto conmigo!  
-Ya lo ves. Los deseos pueden hacerse realidad. Y te ha dado unos magníficos consejos.- Afirmó una divertida Daphne.-  
-¡Te quiero, hermanita sexy! - Exclamó la eufórica niña abrazándose a ella.-

 

El blanco de ese halago se rio. De todos modos hasta llegó a ruborizarse y movió la cabeza, pensando en que esa hermosa modelo le había gustado mucho más a ella que a su hermanita y por otras razones ciertamente inconfesables. 

-Tengo que dejar de mirar a otras chicas así. No todas van a compartir mis inclinaciones, ¡ja, ja! Aunque ojalá ésta lo hiciera. Pero no, ahora estoy comprometida. - Se censuró en su mente de manera incluso jovial en tanto miraba más prendas junto a Steph.- 

 

Al fin pudieron encontrar faldas y después unos zapatos adecuados para cumplir el encargo materno. Salieron las dos de la tienda para dirigirse hacia el deslizador, caminaron por la amplia avenida llevando las bolsas con las compras y deteniéndose de vez en cuando a ojear algún que otro escaparate.

-Lo paso mucho mejor contigo que con mamá.- Le confesó la cría.- Ella está muy anticuada.  
-¡Gracias! - Rio su interlocutora remachando divertida.- Al menos no piensas que soy una carroza.

 

Pero esa risa se le cortó en seco cuando vio acercarse de frente a su pareja. Con su melena morena suelta hasta casi los hombros, Sabra llevaba una falda corta negra de cuero y esta vez era ella quien lucía unas botas de considerable tacón a juego. Además, una camiseta de color blanco con la palabra orgullo y un arcoíris, sobreimpresionados.

-¡Cielo Santo!- Pensó Daphne creyéndose morir.- Que no diga nada que me comprometa.

 

Aunque su novia no dio esa impresión, sencillamente sonrió al verla saludando muy educadamente.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vais de compras?

 

Y antes de que su curiosa hermana pequeña preguntase, Daphne se adelantó presentando a esa recién llegada.

-Steph, ésta es Sabra, una amiga. Antigua compañera de clase. Sabra, ella es Stephanie, mi hermana menor.  
-Encantada de conocerte, Steph.- Sonrió afablemente Sabra dando a la cría un candoroso beso en una mejilla.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- Comentó la niña.-   
-¡Vaya casualidad el encontrarte aquí! - Comentó la israelí.- Vine precisamente a ver unas tiendas.  
-Nosotras hemos estado en la Casa de modas Deveraux, y mi hermana ha conseguido que conozca a Sonia Calderón.- Anunció la cría todavía con aquel gran entusiasmo que mantenía de su anterior encuentro.-  
-¿Sonia Calderón?- Inquirió Sabra con genuino desconcierto.- No sé quién es.  
-La mejor modelo de Nature y una de las mejores de la Casa Deveraux.- Le explicó la niña.-  
-Es que mi hermana quiere ser modelo.- Intervino tímidamente Daphne.-  
-Pues belleza no le falta, en eso es como su hermana mayor.- Alabó su interlocutora con pretendida inocencia.- Dos chicas muy hermosas y con unos cuerpos realmente bonitos.

 

Por suerte el doble sentido de ese tipo de comentario escapaba a la cría. Stephanie incluso se permitió añadir con toda su candidez, hasta el punto de hacer reír a la israelí.

-Yo seré incluso más alta que Dap.   
-Seguro que, dentro de pocos años, serás la sensación de las pasarelas.- Afirmó Sabra realmente divertida.-

 

Daphne no lo estaba tanto, se iba sintiendo cada vez más violenta al detectar las miradas que de vez en cuando le lanzaba su pareja.

-Tú también te vistes muy sexy.- Creyó alabarla Stephanie agregando tras mirarla de arriba a abajo.- Me gustan tu falda y tus botas altas.  
-¿De verdad?- Rio la israelí proponiéndola con desenfado.- Pues dile a tu hermana que te preste las suyas, seguro que te verás muy linda con ellas.  
-No tiene, no le van esa clase de cosas. Es muy conservadora.- Comentó una divertida cría.- Nada sexy, al menos por ahora.  
-Bueno, seguro que lo sería si se lo propusiera.- Se rio la israelí.-   
-¡No me la imagino!- Rio a su vez Steph, sentenciando divertida. - Aunque seguro que mejorará, ahora que ya tiene novio.  
-¿De veras?- Se interesó Sabra ante la azorada mirada de su pareja.-  
-Es un profe muy guapo de nuestro mismo colegio.- Le desveló, (o eso creyó), la cría.- ¡Hoy se han dado un beso!  
-¡Fíjate! – Exclamó exageradamente la israelí, camuflando su genuina sorpresa y malestar.- ¡Con lo formalita que parecía Daphne!, eso sí que nunca lo habría imaginado.  
-A mí también me gustaría darle un beso al señor Martin.- Rio de modo cómplice Stephanie.- ¡Si le vieras!  
-¡Por favor! – Pudo decir una colorada Daphne.- Que todavía eres muy joven para esas cosas.  
-Bueno, ya no le queda tanto para interesarse por los chicos. Dentro de poco tu hermanita será una hermosa jovencita. Como su hermana mayor.- Afirmó Sabra.- Seguro que muchos de sus compañeros y hasta puede que algunas compañeras se pelearán por ella. - Remachó remarcando la palabra compañeras con tono meloso.- Gustarás a muchas también…  
-¿Compañeras, te refieres a otras chicas?- Rio Stephanie agregando con poco disimulado desdén.- No, por favor, ¡qué asco!  
-¿Por qué?- Pretendió sorprenderse la morena, alegando con pretendida inocencia.- Gustar a la gente no es malo.  
-Bueno, eso no. Creía que lo decías por, ya sabes. Eso de enrollarse...- Repuso la ahora avergonzada niña.-   
-¿Enrollarse?- Se rio Sabra.-  
-Sí, verás. Esta mañana por ejemplo.- Le contó la jovencita para pasmo de su hermana mayor.- Vi a dos chicas que se estaban dando un beso en la boca. ¡Y no era de broma! Era uno como el que se darían una chica y su novio.  
-¡Vaya, qué cosas se ven por aquí!- Repuso irónicamente la israelí.-  
-Eran lesbianas, seguro.- Acusó Steph.-  
-¡Vale ya! - La amonestó su hermana que estaba poniéndose nerviosa por momentos.- 

 

Sabra lanzó una mirada muy significativa a su pareja, ésta le devolvió otra de súplica. La angustia podía leerse en su expresión. Aunque la morena no pareció inmutarse ni molestarse por las palabras de la cría. Al contrario, dando la impresión de estar regocijándose con ello, le dijo con un tinte de complicidad.

-Así que no te gustan las bolleras, ¿eh?  
-¿Las qué?- Inquirió una sorprendida cría.-   
-Las bolleras.- Repitió la sonriente israelí.- También se las llama así, ¿no lo sabías?

 

La cría negó con la cabeza a lo que su interlocutora agregó divertida.

-Y también tortilleras, camioneras, sáficas…  
-¡Basta!- Gritó entonces Daphne dejando atónita e incluso asustada a su hermana.- ¡Ya es suficiente!

 

Stephanie la observó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? Se había quedado pálida, y respiraba muy agitada. Al fin, la propia Daphne pudo controlarse para pedir a su “amiga”.

-Te ruego que no le digas esas cosas a mi hermana pequeña. No, no es apropiado para su edad. Y nuestros padres no lo aprueban.- Subrayó casi con voz temblorosa.- Por favor…  
-Claro, perdona.- Se disculpó sumisamente la morena.- 

 

Hubo un incomodísimo silencio, al fin, Steph, tratando de romperlo, se fijó en la camiseta de aquella mujer.

-También me gusta tu camiseta.- Le dijo.- El arcoíris es muy bonito.  
-Significa diversidad.- Sonrió la interpelada quien, viendo el gesto desencajado por el temor de su novia, quiso dar por terminada aquella conversación.- Bueno, debo dejaros. Ha sido un placer conocerte Steph y recuerda. Ten cuidado, las bolleras están por todas partes. A veces en sitios en los que ni te imaginas. 

 

Y se alejó sin más perdiéndose entre la corriente de gente que caminaba por la avenida. La niña asintió asimilando ese consejo. Por su parte Daphne llegó a sentirse mal, casi tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo habría podido Sabra comportarse así?

-¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó la niña al ver a su hermana en aquel estado.-  
-Sí, un poco mareada, tengo que sentarme.- Suspiró Daphne.-

 

Al fin ambas tomaron asiento en la parada del deslizador. Stephanie miraba a su hermana mayor con inquietud.

-Solo estoy algo cansada.- Sonrió ésta al fin, quitándole importancia a aquello.-   
-Lo siento, tenías que descansar y te he obligado a venir conmigo.- Se disculpó la apurada niña.-  
-No es culpa tuya. Además, lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Como hacíamos antes.- Afirmó su contertulia.- ¿Te acuerdas?

 

Su hermana menor asintió con una nostálgica sonrisa. Daphne también lo había echado de menos, y es que, desde que trabajaba en el colegio hacía un par de años, raras veces salían las dos. La cría entonces la miró agradecida para decir con más animación.

-Tu amiga me ha caído muy bien. ¿A qué se dedica?  
-Es piloto de cazas.- Le respondió su interlocutora.-  
-¡Guau! Y es muy guapa y femenina también. Seguro que tendrá a todos los chicos que quiera. ¿Sabes si sale con alguien?  
-Seguro que sí.- Suspiró Daphne apartando su apurada mirada de su inocente inquisidora.- 

 

Por fin llegó el deslizador y ambas lo abordaron, una vez dejó a su hermanita en casa vio que tenía un mensaje de Sabra.

-Quedamos a las nueve, donde tú sabes…explícame eso del beso.

 

Tentada estuvo de poner alguna excusa, decir que estaba cansada, cosa que era cierta, o que no le apetecía, por otro lado ardía en deseos de recriminarle a su pareja su actitud. Sin embargo estaba también esa incómoda situación del beso. De modo que no tardó en presentarse en aquel disco-pub. Allí, sentadas en la barra, Daphne la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- Le preguntó su interlocutora con fingida candidez.-  
-¿Cómo has podido decirle esas cosas a mi hermana?- Preguntó su contertulia con evidente malestar.-  
-Que yo sepa he representado el papel de tu amiga homofóbica a la perfección. Nada menos que compañera de clase. - Sonrió sarcásticamente la israelí.- Bien, así no sospechará nada. Y el decir esas cosas lo hice para dejarte más tranquila.  
-¿Más tranquila?- Casi sollozó Daphne que luchaba por no perder los nervios al preguntar con tintes de reproche.- ¿Llamas tranquilidad a eso? Creí que me moría de miedo y de vergüenza.

 

Ahora el gesto de Sabra se suavizó y con tono más conciliador y dulce le susurró a la agitada rubia.

-Oye, lo siento. ¡Perdóname! Me he pasado, lo admito. Pero entiende que es muy duro para mí también. Tenerte a mi lado y casi ni ser capaz de mirarte. ¡No poder tocarte! Estaba hirviendo por dentro. Pero jamás te perjudicaría. Y muchísimo menos delante de tu hermana pequeña. Es una niña adorable, de veras. - Remachó.-

 

Su pareja la miró con un gesto de sorpresa y finalmente asintió. Sabra se aproximó dándole un largo beso en los labios que Daphne correspondió. Al poco estaban una vez más, en el reservado, dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Tras terminar y aun entre jadeos, la piloto le comentó con un no disimulado tinte de inquietud y reprobación.

-Y ahora, por favor. ¿A qué se refería tu hermana con eso de que besaste a ese tipo?  
-Me besó de repente, en el patio durante un recreo. No me lo esperaba.- Se defendió la joven.- Algunos críos lo vieron y pensaron que era otra cosa.  
-¡Vaya con ese niñato! - Espetó Sabra.- Tendría que decirle un par de cosas.  
-¡Por favor! No hagas nada. - Suplicó Daphne.- Él no significa nada para mí, al menos, no desde ese aspecto.

 

Y tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, su novia finalmente asintió.

-No te alarmes. No le voy a hacer nada. Siempre y cuando te deje en paz. Porque si le veo tratando de acosarte no respondo.  
-No lo hará.- Le aseguró la angustiada rubia, afirmando.- Hablaré con él, le haré ver que no es posible lo que quiere. Pero te lo suplico. No busques ningún enfrentamiento.

 

Sabra asintió una vez más. Al fin varió su tono por otro más cordial proponiéndole a su novia.

-Mañana vendrán mis compañeras. Si quieres pásate y te presento como a una amiga. Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.  
-¿Saben ellas que tú?  
-Son mis hermanas de armas. Somos sinceras entre nosotras y nos respetamos. Ellas son heterosexuales. - Declaró la oficial, añadiendo.- Y lo mismo que ellas, yo no tengo nada que ocultar ni porqué sentirme avergonzada de mi sexualidad. Pero tratándose de ti, puedo decirles que nos estamos conociendo, solo como amigas. Si es que quieres unirte a nosotras.  
-Lo intentaré. Necesito dormir algo hoy para recuperarme.- Le confesó.-   
-Descansa, sí. No quiero que te pongas enferma. Y tranquila. Nadie sospechará.- Le prometió la morena no sin un tinte de reproche en sus palabras al añadir. - Un grupo de chicas tomando unas copas y charlando no es nada raro. Ni siquiera para los retrógrados de tus compañeros.

 

La rubia asintió, aunque esas palabras de Sabra la habían hecho sentir culpable. Su amiga no temía ser quien era y ella en cambio… Ya no dijo más a ese respecto. Por esa tarde se despidieron yéndose por separado. Daphne llegó a casa y tras cenar una sopa se acostó. Tras un rato de darle vueltas a la cabeza el cansancio pudo con ella. Al fin durmió bien y al día siguiente se levantó, esta vez sin que se le pegasen las sábanas. 

-Esto ha durado demasiado.- Suspiró.- Tengo que ser sincera con el resto del mundo, empezando por Martin. Y rogar porque él lo comprenda.

 

Con ese pensamiento llegó a la cafetería donde habitualmente solían quedar. El chico ya estaba allí aunque nada más verla salió a su encuentro antes de que ella entrase.

-Hola Martin.- Pudo decir la joven.-

 

Pero él no correspondió a ese saludo salvo con una mirada acusatoria, incluso de enfado manifiesto. La atónita Daphne no pudo ni despegar los labios cuando él le colocó su teléfono móvil delante y casi le espetó.

-¿Cómo puedes explicar esto?

 

Al principio casi ni se dio cuenta de lo que era, luego, para su horror, pudo verse a sí misma y a Sabra besándose con ardor en aquel garito. Eran imágenes de esa noche en la que ambas estuvieron en ese lugar. Pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién habría grabado eso? ¿Por qué lo tenía Martin? Y casi como si él leyese su pensamiento replicó con tono entre indignado e incrédulo.

-Alguien me envió este video a mi teléfono. ¡No sé quién habrá podido ser! Deben creer que soy tu novio. ¡Quizás quieran chantajearme o algo así!  
-No…yo no…-Balbuceó la joven mirando alternativamente aquellas imágenes y la ofendida expresión del rostro de él.- No…sé…qué decir, yo…

 

La apurada Daphne no era capaz de articular palabra, todo su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Aunque Martin la apoyase y quisiera comprender, quien le hubiese enviado aquello a él podría hacerlo a más personas. Y eso la destruiría. ¡Qué dirían sus padres, sus jefes! ¡Qué dirían sus hermanos! Y sobre todo Stephanie. Ella conocía a Sabra y la israelí salía allí, con ella, plenamente reconocible.

-No lo entiendo. ¡Cómo has podido ser capaz de hacer algo así!- Espetó él tratando de contener su tono de voz en lo posible.- Pensaba que eras decente, que eras normal. Que me querías…  
-Deja que te lo explique, ¡por favor!- Le suplicó la angustiada chica.-   
-Es gracioso, yo creyendo que eras demasiado pura y buena para mí.-Sollozó él añadiendo con amargura y rabia.- Y los besos que me niegas, a los que tanto te resistes conmigo, se los das a esa ramera con tanta ansia.  
-Escucha.- Le imploró ella tratando de hacerle mirar a sus ojos.- Quería decírtelo. ¡Te lo juro! No es lo que crees.  
-¿Qué no es lo que creo?- Exclamó él afirmando en esta ocasión con una sinceridad que no era fingida.- Cuando te vi con ella eso deseaba pensar. Que era una alucinación. Quisiera borrar esto no solo de mi teléfono sino de mi memoria.  
-Ayúdame, te lo suplico.- Lloraba la muchacha sin poderse contener.- Si mi familia se entera. ¡Oh Dios, mi hermanos!…  
-Tus hermanos ya pueden ir pensando en cambiarse de colegio.- Machacó el chico de modo inmisericorde para sentenciar.- ¿Crees que les perdonarán el tener una hermana así? Les harán bullying, les acusarán señalándoles con el dedo. Y tú tampoco podrás continuar. ¿Qué padres querrán a alguien así como maestra de sus hijos? ¡De niños pequeños!

 

Daphne solo era capaz de taparse la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada de sí misma y también incapaz de mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Todo se le venía encima. Lloraba presa de la impotencia y la desesperación.

-No sabes lo que has hecho.- Suspiró el chico al fin.- No solo me has hecho daño a mí. Has hundido tu vida y la de tu familia.  
-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer! - Sollozó la joven.-

 

Martin entonces le quitó ambas manos del rostro con suavidad, la contempló con pesar. La chica tenía sus otrora hermosos y verdes ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos. También el gesto desencajado por el miedo más absoluto y la tez pálida. Durante unos instantes la observó compadeciéndose de ella, pensando en detener aquella cruel actuación, pero entonces recordó cuál era su objetivo y tirando de resolución, dijo.

-A pesar de todo te quiero. ¡Te quiero! – Exclamó posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.- No sé qué te pasaría por la cabeza para llegar a hacer este acto de… ¡depravación tan vergonzosa! con otra mujer, puede que te drogase o algo así. ¡Qué sé yo! No me importa. Lo único que cuenta es que te apoyaré en todo. Pero tenemos que hacer algo para que esto no llegue a ojos de nadie más. O al menos para que nadie lo crea nunca.  
-Haré lo que sea. ¡Lo que sea! - Repitió la devastada muchacha.-   
-¿Confiarás en mí?- Le susurró él ahora con más amabilidad e incluso dulzura.- ¿Harás lo que yo te diga?  
-Sí…sí. -Gimió la pobre muchacha.- Haré lo que quieras… ¡por favor!

 

Martin la miró fijamente a los ojos y acercó poco a poco sus labios a los de ella. Al fin los unió a los de la chica en un beso que fue ganando en intensidad. Esta vez su pareja no solo no se resistió sino que cooperó aportando su propia pasión. A esas horas además algunos estudiantes iban de camino a la parada del deslizador y no pocos de su escuela les vieron. Algunos silbidos sonaron, cuando al fin separaron sus bocas hasta pudieron oír exclamaciones de los alumnos mayores.

-Hagámoslo bien. – Le susurró él quitándose un anillo que llevaba en el dedo.-

 

Y para sorpresa de la boquiabierta maestra, su compañero dobló una rodilla para proponerle con tono deliberadamente más elevado de lo necesario.

-Te quiero Daphne Kensington y deseo pedirte que seas mi esposa. ¿Aceptas?

 

Y sin que la desconcertada e impactada chica se resistiera él tomó una de las temblorosas manos de la joven y le colocó aquella pequeña sortija plateada en el dedo anular. Al momento oyeron algunos aplausos de estudiantes de su propia escuela. Estaba muy claro que esa noticia se iba a extender como la pólvora. No obstante, la muchacha se mantenía casi en una especie de nube, pero no de felicidad sino de estado de shock. Casi ni acertaba a asimilar lo sucedido. Solo podía pensar en ese terrible vídeo. En las caras de sus padres y sus hermanos si llegasen a verlo. En las horrorosas repercusiones que tendría.

-Sí.- Balbució con un hilo de voz y la mirada perdida.- Acepto.  
-Sécate esas lágrimas.- Sonrió él tomando un pañuelo y pasándoselo suavemente por las mejillas.- Y confía en mí. Descubriremos a quien me envió esto y evitaremos que lo propague. Ahora eres mi prometida. Te protegeré para que no te ocurra nada malo. Y esa mujer no volverá a usarte de ese modo tan vil.

 

La joven ni pudo replicar, cerca de ellos oían más aplausos e incluso algunos chicos y chicas les daban la enhorabuena. Al fin Daphne tuvo que esforzarse por sonreír. Se suponía que ese tenía que ser un momento feliz para ella. Sin embargo, no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a dar clase.

-Vete a casa.- Le sugirió Martin agregando con tono amable.- Descansa. Yo te excusaré ante el padre Michael y el director. Recuerda, haré cualquier cosa por ti. Sacrificaría todo por ti.

 

Al fin la joven aceptó ese consejo. El chico sonrió con expresión de triunfo. La primera parte del plan ya estaba concluida. Ahora vendría la más dolorosa para él, pero quizás la principal para lograr su objetivo.

-Ya he dado el jaque al rey. Ahora toca eliminar a la reina. Y después será jaque mate. - Se dijo pensando en el símil que emplease su misterioso maestro en aquel juego.- 

 

Y para su solaz recibió entonces otro mensaje con un nuevo video. En esta ocasión era la grabación de aquella improvisada declaración de amor y ese compromiso. Entre tanto y tras unos minutos, Daphne llegó a casa. Justo al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos salían. Los dos se inquietaron al verla en aquel estado de nerviosismo. Más cuando Stephanie recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

-¡Es un video!- Se sorprendió la niña yendo a abrirlo.-  
-¡No, no lo veas, por favor!- Exclamó una horrorizada Daphne.- ¡Bórralo!

 

Tanto Byron como su hermana menor la miraron asustados. ¿Qué le pasaba a Dap?

-¡Os juro que no soy así, os juro que yo no!- Clamó ella poniéndose incluso de rodillas.-  
-Pero ¿De qué hablas?- Inquirió su estupefacto hermano.- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

 

Ambos adolescentes la observaban petrificados por el miedo y la sorpresa. Más cuando otro mensaje le llegó al propio Byron. El mismo video. El muchacho lo consultó desencadenando el llanto de su hermana que gemía llevándose las manos a la cara. Fue Stephanie quien la abrazó y, sollozante a su vez, le preguntaba con insistente temor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando mucho.  
-Te quiero Steph y a ti también By.- Les aseguró una y otra vez la destrozada mujer.- Os quiero más que a nadie. Pase lo que pase, eso nada lo cambiará. ¡Nunca lo olvidéis!

 

Un asombrado Byron le mostró las imágenes a su hermana pequeña, ésta las contempló con la boca abierta y las pupilas dilatadas. Daphne dirigió a ambos una mirada angustiada y suplicante. Al fin, la hermana menor enfrentó sus ojos llorosos a los de su también sollozante interlocutora.

-¡Perdóname! Te lo suplico.- Musitó Daphne casi al borde del desmayo.-  
-Pero, ¿por qué?- Fue capaz de decir Stephanie cuando, para asombro de su desconcertada hermana, esbozó una amplia y emocionada sonrisa, sentenciando.- ¡Si es precioso! Algo tan romántico es de película.

 

Con la boca abierta Daphne casi la arrebató el teléfono para ver eso. Para su estupor primero e inmenso alivio después, vio que era un video sí, pero el de la declaración de Martin. Ya no pudo más, con los nervios completamente rotos, la vista se le nubló y cayó sin sentido al suelo entre los gritos de miedo y preocupación de sus hermanos.

 

 

.


	12. Se precipitan los hechos.

Si algo alegraba a Susan era estar al fin en casa. Tras el combate que sostuvo al frente de su escuadrilla habían pasado tres días. Sus subordinadas disfrutaban ya de sus permisos, lo mismo que ella. Ahora, enfundada en un ligero pijama de lino de color pastel, jugaba distendidamente con su hijo.

-Ven cariño.- Le pedía dulcemente al pequeño Alex.- Aquí con mamá.

 

El crío avanzaba con rapidez pese a sus cortas piernecitas. Se abrazaba a su madre que le levantaba en vilo y hacía ruidos como si de un cohete se tratase.

-Al espacio, mami.- Le indicaba el crío.-  
-Sí, mi niño es un cohete. ¡Ja, ja!- Reía Susan.-

 

Aprovechar esos escasos instantes en los que estaba junto a él eran un auténtico motivo de alegría y un regalo. Como mayor del ejército y piloto nunca estaba segura de retornar al final de cualquier misión. Eso le estaba haciendo replantearse la vida. Ahora al menos, si los Arcoily lo permitían, su puesto iba a estar más en los despachos que en la carlinga de un varitech, y pese a que le encantaba pilotar se daba cuenta que ahora tenía más que perder. Y no solamente ella, sino su familia.

-Tengo un hijo que podría quedarse sin madre.- Meditaba a veces sintiéndose culpable.-

 

Al menos siempre estaría Giaal. Su esposo era un magnífico padre y adoraba a Alex. Hasta sus suegros, Ail y Ann era encantadores y disfrutaban cada vez que podían visitar a sus nietos, tanto a Alex como a Fiora. Y también estaban Alan y Naya, los tíos del niño y padres de la aludida sobrina de Susan. La mayor Hunter pensó en eso, sin olvidarse de sus propios padres y hermana Debbie quien, pese a no haber visto al pequeño más que en un par de ocasiones, demostró tenerle mucho cariño.

-Ni mi hermana ni yo tenemos vidas que se puedan llamar tranquilas. Pero ella al menos no tiene que pensar en un hijo. - Suspiró en tanto levantaba una vez más al niño.-

 

Y encima éste cada vez pesaba más, crecía sano y grande. Eso la hacía más feliz si cabía. 

-Bueno, Alex, cariño. Mamá se cansa de levántate en brazos.- Tuvo que admitir.-  
-Un poco más.- Pedía inflexiblemente el pequeño.-

 

Su apurada progenitora movió la cabeza dando un largo suspiro. ¡Eso sí que era tenerla haciendo instrucción! Su hijo daba más órdenes que un almirante. Al fin, tras un par de “ aúpas” más para contentarle, logró que Alex aceptase cambiar de juego. El niño se entretuvo con unos bloques de construcciones que prefería derrumbar entre risas ante los pacientes intentos de su madre por construir algo.

-¡Menos mal que los Arcoily no tienen tu capacidad demoledora! - Se dijo la mayor Hunter esbozando una sonrisa.-

 

Al fin el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo. Alex corrió enseguida hacia la entrada de la casa. La voz de su padre se escuchó no tardando mucho.

-¿Qué tal, hijo?- Le preguntaba un recién llegado Giaal tomando en brazos al crío.- ¿Te lo pasas bien con mamá?

 

El niño asintió, mirando encantado a su padre con sus grandes y azules ojos. Tras sonreírle Giaal se reunió con su esposa, se dieron un beso y ella le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal todo en el hospital?  
-Bien, bueno, ya sabes.- Suspiró él ahora con un semblante más entristecido.- Aurora sigue en coma. La pobre mujer se va apagando lentamente.   
-¡Cuánto lo siento!- Declaró Susan.-

 

El pequeño Alex les miró quizás pensando porque sus papás se habían puesto tristes de repente. Su madre enseguida lo notó y adornó su expresión con una gran sonrisa en tanto le decía.

-Hora de bañarse y luego la cena.  
-¿Quieres que me ocupe yo?- Le propuso su esposo al verla cargar con el pequeño.-  
-No, nada de eso. Ya te has estado ocupando bastante cuando estuve destinada en la zona septentrional.- Rehusó su contertulia.- 

 

El médico asintió para irse al otro cuarto de baño y ducharse a su vez. Deseaba descansar tras un día largo y muy penoso. De hecho, delante de su hijo no le quiso decir a Susan toda la verdad. La salud de Aurora estaba muy deteriorada y su coma era irreversible. Pese al llanto desesperado de Orix y la cara de sufrimiento de Nelly cada vez que iban a visitarla el facultativo no podía darles otras noticias. Incluso cuando vino Edgar y hablaron a solas aprovechando que los niños estaban en el colegio, ya tuvieron que discutir cuando desconectar a la paciente de los sistemas de soporte vital que aun mantenían su vida. Estaban solos en el despacho de Giaal.

-Doctor, se lo ruego.- Le pedía el angustiado marido de Aurora.- Haga cualquier cosa, lo que sea. ¡No me importa! Pero devuélvanosla.  
-Lo lamento mucho, no puedo hacer nada.- Desestimó el apesadumbrado Giaal.-  
-Pero usted trajo de vuelta a Nelly. Usted la hizo revivir, o al menos a lo que quiera que eso sea, con la apariencia de mi hija.  
-Por favor, no diga eso. Es su hija.- Insistió él.-   
-Por mucho que me lo repita, jamás podré creerlo.- Rebatió Edgar ahora con un tono más frío y cortante para alegar.- Sé que me dirá que su ADN es el mismo, que físicamente es ella. Sin embargo yo vi lo que vi, cuando mi verdadera hija murió, estuve delante del cuerpo en ese depósito.

 

Giaal dio un largo suspiro. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a ese hombre lo que hicieron? No era nada sencillo hacerlo, ni técnica ni mucho menos moralmente. Al fin optó por decir.

-Su esposa recuperó a su hija, Y usted también. Y tras tantos años es una niña maravillosa. No comprendo cómo no ha sido capaz de amarla por lo que es, un ser humano.  
-¿Cree acaso que no lo he intentado?- Espetó ahora Edgar con tono entre enfadado y amargo.- Pero eso no es un ser humano. ¡No lo es! Por más que usted diga lo contrario. Si no quiere o no puede hacer lo mismo con mi mujer lo comprenderé. Si es su momento, que así sea, pero no me obligue a aceptar a esa cosa como hija.   
-No es una cosa.- Insistió Giaal.- Y además, usted también adoptó a Orix, que la considera su hermana. Con él nunca tuvo el menor problema.  
-Orix es de su propia raza, doctor. Quizás no sea humano pero al menos sé de donde viene y quién es. Pero eso…- Rechinó para pedir casi con desesperación.- Por esa razón callé durante tantos años, por mi esposa. Ahora mi pobre Aurora ya no está. No sufrirá por ello. Al menos podría ser sincero conmigo y decirme de dónde la sacó.

 

Giaal no supo que responder. Quizás lo que ese desgraciado le pedía era justo. A su manera tenía razón. Pudiera ser que, de haberle explicado todo con detalle en aquel momento, hacía años, él la hubiese aceptado. Aunque ya era tarde para deshacer eso y tras meditar durante unos instantes el médico declaró con tinte lleno de pesar.

-¿Está seguro de lo que me pide? Quizás una vez que se entere hubiese preferido no haberlo saberlo nunca.  
-Prefiero saberlo. Esté seguro.- Insistió su contertulio.-  
-Muy bien. Aunque le advierto que son cosas que en muchas ocasiones pueden resultar incomprensibles para un ser humano.- Sentenció Giaal.- 

 

Sin aguardar la réplica el galeno se levantó de su sillón, tras teclear en su tablet se metió en un área restringida de sus programas. Allí puso sus contraseñas y extrajo un informe que imprimió. Sin mediar palabra se lo entregó a Edgar.

-Ahí está todo lo que usted deseaba saber. Solo le pido una cosa. Le ruego por lo más sagrado, por la memoria de su esposa incluso, que jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia deje que Nelly se entere de esto. La destrozaría y no se lo merece.

 

No obstante su interlocutor no pareció prestarle atención. Ya estaba embebido leyendo aquello. Su cara mostró todos sus estados de ánimo, incredulidad, asombro, e incluso temor. El doctor Ginga se mantuvo en silencio hasta que aquel hombre terminó de leer. Finalmente Edgar levantó la vista con expresión atónita y horrorizada para apenas poder musitar.

-¡Un simbioide metamorfo! ¿Qué demonios es eso?  
-Eso es lo que hizo posible que Nelly renaciera.- Repuso escuetamente su interlocutor.-

 

Le contó entonces un somero resumen de lo que sucedió entonces. Al fin, Edgar balbuceó.

-Siempre tuve razón. ¡Lo sabía! Desde el principio esa cosa se hizo pasar por mi hija. Robando su memoria, sus recuerdos y engañando a mi pobre esposa.  
-No, todo lo contrario.- Rebatió Giaal.- Ese ser estaba condenado, pero antes de morir quiso prestarse al favor que le pedimos. Una parte suya pudo salvarse uniéndose al ADN que guardaba de Nelly, se transformó exactamente en ella. ¡Es ella! Sus recuerdos son los que usted y su mujer le dieron. Después fue creciendo como cualquier niña humana y viviendo una vida normal.  
-Normal.- Espetó con sorna Edgar.- Eso es cualquier cosa menos algo normal. No quiero saber nada más de ella.  
-No puede hacer eso. Es legal y físicamente su hija.- Replicó Giaal quien estaba comenzando a perder su habitualmente enorme paciencia y calma pasando a advertirle a aquel insensible tipo.- Y si me entero que le ha hecho daño de cualquier modo le aseguro que me ocuparé de darle su merecido, de modo legal o no.

 

Aquellas palabras amedrentaron a ese hombre. Sabía de lo que alguien como el doctor Ginga podría ser capaz. Por no hablar de su amistad con el embajador saiyajin. Aunque finalmente Giaal rebajó su tono y añadió, tratando de recobrar la calma.

-Nadie puede obligarle a que la quiera. Solo le estoy pidiendo que, aunque sea por respeto a la memoria de Aurora, y al amor que tuvo por una persona a quien siempre consideró su hija, no cometa ninguna barbaridad. Nelly es inocente de todo.

 

Edgar no respondió, sin más se marchó del despacho tras cerrar de un portazo. Ahora, pensando en eso Giaal movía la cabeza en tanto terminaba de ducharse. No podía evitar creer que había cometido un grave error al revelarle aquello a ese tipo. Pero ya no había remedio. Salió y se secó. Al poco el teléfono de casa sonó. No tardó en atenderlo.

-¿Si? Giaal Ginga al habla. La mayor Hunter, sí, es mi esposa, claro. Enseguida la aviso.

 

Susan estaba todavía bañando al pequeño Alex. Entre risas le salpicaba un poco en tanto el crío jugaba con un pez de plástico y un barquito. Luego le sacó y ya estaba envolviéndole en una suave toalla y secándole la cabeza cuando su marido tocó a la puerta.

-Dime.- Repuso ella añadiendo con prevención.- No abras todavía, no quiero que se resfríe el niño.  
-Te llaman al teléfono.- Le avisó Giaal.- Dicen que es muy urgente.  
-¿Es de la base?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-No, de la comisaría de policía de la ciudad.- Le comentó él dejándola perpleja.-

 

Susan se encogió de hombros. ¡Ni que fuera policía! Y que ella supiera no había cometido ninguna infracción. 

-No creo que haya dejado mal aparcado mi caza.- Bromeó.- 

 

Su esposo le pasó un teléfono por la puerta entreabierta. Mientras terminaba de secar al crío y le ponía su pequeño albornoz verde oliva, la oficial pudo responder.

-¿Diga?. Soy la mayor Hunter, ¿Qué desean?

 

Escuchó entonces las explicaciones y su cara fue pasando de la relajación al asombro y la preocupación.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿está seguro?. Sí, si claro. Muy bien. Sí, es una de mis subordinadas. Sí, las otras también. Está bien. Podré llegar en una media hora como muy pronto.

 

Al fin pudo salir con el niño en brazos tras colgar. 

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Giaal.-  
-Era la policía sí. Han detenido a la alférez Levi, la acusan de intento de homicidio. Ha mandado a un chico al hospital. Y no vas a creer a quien. ¡A Martin, el profesor de nuestro hijo! - Le desveló la todavía impactada Susan.- Tengo que ir. Me han pedido si, como su superior inmediato, puedo mediar. Estaba con las otras miembros de las Fighter Ladies tomando unas copas en un bar. De hecho ha sido Olivia quién les pidió que me llamasen.  
-Entonces irás, ¿verdad?.- Quiso saber Giaal haciéndose cargo del pequeño Alex.-  
-Tengo que hacerlo. Soy responsable de ellas.- Afirmó su mujer.-  
-Pero si el presunto delito ha sido en jurisdicción civil, según tengo entendido, tú no tienes nada que ver. Deberían llamar a un abogado.- Comentó Giaal.-  
-Así es-. Pero me gustaría saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por Sabra. Es una buena oficial. Un poco impulsiva a veces, pero jamás había sido agresiva fuera del campo de batalla. No comprendo que le ha podido ocurrir. ¡Y menos con Martin! - Repuso la desconcertada mayor.-  
-Pues ve. Averigua lo que puedas y trata de ayudarla. No te preocupes, Yo daré de cenar a Alex y le acostaré. Luego me llamas y me cuentas.- Repuso comprensivamente su marido.-

 

Su contertulia le agradeció su empatía y no tardó en vestirse. Por si acaso optó por el uniforme militar, dado que la habían avisado en calidad de superior de Sabra. La israelí en efecto, estaba presa en un calabozo. Al menos Olivia y Elisa permanecían a su lado. Ludmila tuvo que volver a la base tras acabar su declaración para informar al propio comandante Enset. Entre tanto la morena piloto todavía estaba agitada por los recientes hechos.

-No quise llegar a eso. Fue un accidente. - Se decía una y otra vez.- ¿Cómo podría hacer para que me creyeras, Daphne?

 

Su mente no dejaba de repetir aquel terrible momento. Esa escena que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Pero, por encima de todo, aquella llorosa mirada de resentimiento, temor y decepción de la que había sido hasta ese instante su novia, abrazada a ese chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Esto es una pesadilla. ¡Tendré que despertar! Y ella estará conmigo. - Quería creer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-

 

Entre tanto, fuera de la comisaría, aquel individuo enigmático sonreía tras ojear un voluminoso tomo de color burdeos que no tardó en meter dentro de una bolsa de viaje.

-Todo ha salido tal y como lo dispuse. -Se felicitó.- Así es mucho más interesante.

 

Y es que Martin siguió sus indicaciones a la perfección. Él se ocupó por supuesto de grabar esa declaración de amor de ese chico a la perpleja maestra. Les envió el vídeo a los hermanos de Daphne quienes se quedaron atónitos. Aunque luego la rubia, llevada al límite, se desmayó. Sus asustados padres tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital. Por fortuna fue un desvanecimiento por stress sin mayores consecuencias. La joven abrió los ojos comprobando que su madre y su padre estaban a su lado.

-Cariño, ¡nos has dado un susto terrible! - Sollozaba Lydia presa del miedo y la angustia.-  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pudo musitar la convaleciente todavía volviendo en sí.-   
-Perdiste el conocimiento cuando tus hermanos vieron ese vídeo. Ese donde Martin te pedía ser su esposa.- Le recordó su padre.- Lo que no entendemos es porqué te afectó tanto.  
-Sí, lo siento, es que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y estaba agotada. La emoción.- Fue capaz de improvisar la apurada joven.-  
-Pues ahora a descansar. Nada más acabar las clases avisamos a ese pobre chico y vino corriendo. Sigue fuera, en la sala de espera. No ha querido irse. Llevará unas tres horas.

 

Daphne trataba de pensar pero su obnubilación producto del stress y del cansancio se lo impedía.

-Mi teléfono, ¿está aquí?- quiso saber.-  
-Ahora debes reposar y dejarte de teléfonos.- Le dijo dulcemente su madre.- El médico ha dicho que, descanso y nada de emociones fuertes y menos aún, malas, por un tiempo.

 

Dicho esto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entró la enfermera Derail que, sonriente, colocó en el brazo de la paciente un aparato para tomarle la tensión.

-Vaya susto que nos has dado, jovencita.- Sonrió Maggie quien dirigiéndose a los padres de la chicas les tranquilizó afirmando.- No teman nada. Solo ha sido un desmayo por la tensión. Está recuperada. Ahora, si no les importa y pudieran dejarme a solas con ella, para que termine de hacerle un chequeo. Así descartamos definitivamente cualquier otra posibilidad.

 

Ambos progenitores asintieron saliendo del cuarto. Entonces el gesto de la enfermera se puso más serio para comentar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Hable con tu hermana cuando ingresaste y me dijo que estabas aterrada por ese vídeo. Si solamente era una petición de mano.

 

Daphne miró fijamente a su contertulia y no pudo evitar llorar. Maggie se preocupó más. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo más serio de lo que parecía. La enfermera fue capaz de preguntar con prevención.

-¿Acaso Martin te ha obligado a hacer algo que no quieras?  
-No, él no me ha obligado a nada. No, no es eso. No tiene nada que ver. Es por otra cosa.- Sollozó la desconsolada joven, añadiendo casi entre balbuceos.- Es algo tan terrible que no puedo dejar que mi familia lo sepa. Pero tengo que poder decírselo a alguien. Y sé que tú. Bueno, no quiero ofenderte ni molestarte…es que… pienso que eres la que mejor me podría comprender…

 

Con la atención de la enfermera puesta en ella, Daphne se armó de valor para proseguir.

-Hace años que conozco a Martin, él me contó que, cuando era un chaval estaba colado por ti. Pero que tú le dijiste entonces que…  
-Si.- La cortó resignadamente su contertulia para admitir.- Le confesé que era lesbiana. Y entonces era la verdad. No podía amarle. -Aunque ahora relajó su semblante con una leve sonrisa para admitir.- Siendo sincera era solamente un niño y aun habiendo creído ser heterosexual entonces no le hubiera dado ninguna oportunidad. Pero luego cambié. Conocí a Kiros y sobre todo, tras el parto de mi hija…todo fue diferente. Pero no comprendo qué puede eso tener que ver contigo. Martin ya es todo un hombre.  
-¡Maggie!- Gimió la destrozada Daphne.- ¡Tiene todo que ver contigo!, porque yo soy…, yo soy como eras entonces tú.- Confesó con pesar.-

 

Y la estupefacta enfermera abrió la boca de par en par en tanto su interlocutora se decidió a contarle lo sucedido, rematando.

-Por eso me desmayé. Creía que se trataba de ese otro video. Estoy muy asustada. ¡Estoy aterrada! Si mis padres y mis hermanos se enterasen. Si en el colegio lo supieran. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?- Suplicó aferrando las manos de la impactada enfermera entre las suyas.-  
-Escucha Daphne.- Le pidió suavemente su contertulia tras asimilar aquello.- Te he visto muchas veces junto a Martin. Eres feliz en su compañía.  
-Sí pero... eso no significa. - Quiso matizar la joven.-

 

Aunque la enfermera no la dejó continuar y agregó.

-Pues claro que sé cómo te sientes. Estás confundida. Es algo normal. Pero te aseguro que esto es lo mejor que te haya podido suceder. Tienes la gran oportunidad de redimirte. Como yo la tuve. Aunque lo mío, y eso te lo garantizo, fue muchísimo peor.

 

Y para asombro y horror de la joven, Maggie le contó brevemente su propia experiencia.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora?- Insistió la enfermera con tono casi admonitorio.- ¡Fui al Infierno! Estaba condenada. Igual que Gloria, mi primer amor. Por eso quise llamar así a mi propia hija. Y viéndote a ti no puedo dejar de pensar que ha sido un milagro. ¿No te das cuenta? Ella era profesora como tú, amaba lo que hacía, tenía una familia. Cuando se suicidó después de su juicio y de padecer en prisión se condenó. Lo mismo hice yo al llevar el sufrimiento a la vida de su hermana Erika. ¡Tú también tienes una hermana! ¿Te has parado a pensar qué sería de ella si algo así se supiera?  
-Claro, es en lo único en lo que pienso. ¡Ella me odiaría, me despreciaría! - Gimió la desdichada maestra.- Y yo, no sé si podría vivir con eso.  
\- Pero eso no pasará.- La animó Maggie brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas para sentenciar.- Has tenido este aviso del Señor. Él quiere salvarte. Incluso de ti misma. Por eso te ha enviado a Martin. Alguien que sabe lo que es amar a personas como nosotras. Ese muchacho te quiere y te acepta. Solo te pide a cambio que le correspondas. ¿Es tanto pedir? Es un chico realmente estupendo. Llegó a jugarse la vida por salvarme. Y estoy segura que haría lo mismo por ti.

 

Daphne bajó sus llorosos ojos y meditó aquellas palabras. Todo tenía sentido. Aun así musitó.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué haré? Sabra vendrá tarde o temprano y lo contará todo. Ella también me quiere, eso me ha dicho.  
-Ya, el amor y la lujuria muchas veces se confunden. Yo lo sé muy bien. También creía estar enamorada de mis amantes, pero luego las dejaba por otras. Solo hallé el amor auténtico en Dios y en mi esposo y mi hija. Como tú lo encontrarás con él, formando una familia inspirada en el auténtico amor. - Alegó la enfermera declarando entonces con un tono más duro.- Sabes lo que los Evangelios dicen. Conoces la moral y la verdad. Yo no las conocía y pese a todo sufrí ese castigo y esa advertencia. Pero tú ya no tendrías excusa si te apartas de ellas a sabiendas. Ya no habrá otro aviso para ti.

 

El tono de esas palabras y la mirada en los ojos de su interlocutora bastaron para hacer que Daphne se estremeciese. Apenas si fue capaz de oponer con patente zozobra.

-Pero no podré negar que ella y yo hicimos lo que hicimos.  
-¡Si puedes!- La arengó Maggie afirmando categóricamente. - Sé que es mentir, que Dios me perdone, pero en este caso está justificado. Es para evitar traer sufrimiento a personas inocentes. Para curar un mal de raíz. Pide perdón a Dios, confiesa tu pecado y sobre todo, haz firme propósito de enmendarte.

 

Daphne asintió frenéticamente, estaba literalmente temblando de pavor. ¡El Infierno! ¡La condenación eterna! Y el sufrimiento de su familia. No podía permitir que eso le ocurriera ni a ella ni a nadie.

-¡Cambiaré!, lucharé contra lo que siento.- Aseguró con vehemente determinación.- ¡Venceré la tentación!   
-Será duro pero tendrás el apoyo de los que te aman. -Le prometió la enfermera.-   
-Martin me quiere, él me protegerá.- Sonrió la joven ahora con algo de calma y optimismo recobrados.-  
-Claro que lo hará.- Sonrió dulcemente Maggie.- Y seréis muy felices, confía en mí. Un día todo esto te parecerá un mal sueño del que despertaste a tiempo.

 

Y tras esas palabras tan motivadoras la enfermera añadió con tono afable.

-Quizás sea el momento de que tú príncipe azul pase a verte.  
-No sé. Debo de estar horrible.- Suspiró la chica.-  
-A sus ojos eres la muchacha más bella que nunca haya existido.- La animó Maggie con un cómplice guiño de ojo.-

 

Eso hizo que Daphne sonriera, elevando su moral. Ahora solo quería olvidar ese mal trago. Hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido aquella aciaga noche en ese disco-pub, y por ende, olvidar el momento en el que conoció a Sabra. Pudiera ser que…

-Debió de echarme algo en el baño, aquella vez. Sí, eso fue.- Se dijo tratando de auto convencerse.- Sino ¿por qué me habría atraído tanto sin más?

 

Y entonces, con tono determinado e incluso lleno de expectación y deseo de verle, le pidió a Maggie.

-Por favor, dile a Martin que pase.

 

La enfermera salió fuera. En la sala seguía aquel chico, junto a los padres de la convaleciente. Enseguida le comunicó aquello.

-Pasaré con su permiso.- Musitó el joven.-  
-Hazlo por favor, te agradecemos mucho tu presencia aquí. Demuestras que quieres a nuestra hija.- Afirmó Lydia.-  
-Sí. - Convino su esposo Charles.- Eres un gran muchacho y estaremos muy felices de tenerte en el seno de nuestra familia.  
-Gracias señor y señora Kensington. Solo deseo que Daphne se recupere lo antes posible y poner todo de mi parte para hacerla feliz.- Les aseguró.-

 

Y se dirigió a la habitación. Tras tocar con suavidad a la puerta escuchó casi como un susurro la voz de la joven responder.

-Adelante…

 

La chica había tomado un espejito que Maggie le dejó para acicalarse un poco. Quería darle buena impresión. Aunque cuando él pasó al fin, ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas musitando.

-No me mires mucho, debo estar horrible.  
-Eso no puede ser. Eres la chica más guapa del universo.- Rebatió él.- 

 

Se aproximó y acercó su rostro al de ella para darle un beso. Daphne casi más que besarle quiso beber de sus labios. Fue un momento hermoso. Quizás no sentía ese fuego extraño que le consumía las entrañas como cuando besaba a Sabra, pero claro. ¿Qué otra cosa más que el fuego del pecado podría ser aquello? Así, pensando en eso, le dijo al muchacho.

-Tengo mucho miedo. He actuado mal. Maggie me ha contado lo que ella tuvo que pasar…  
-Porque quiere ayudarte, igual que yo.- Se apresuró a añadir el chico.- Sabes que te amo y que no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra. Te lo he prometido.  
-Eso me da fuerzas.- Asintió la chica.-  
-Por eso.- Sonrió él acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.- Enseguida saldrás de aquí, volverás al colegio como si nada hubiera pasado. Puesto que no ha sucedido nada. Y mañana por la noche tú y yo iremos a un sitio.  
-¿A dónde?- Quiso saber la muchacha con evidente curiosidad.-  
-Sé que te va a sonar raro, pero es fundamental para borrar esa amenaza que tanto te asusta. – Le respondió su interlocutor, eso sí, poniendo como condición.- Sin embargo, deberás confiar en mí y hacer todo lo que te diga. ¿Estás dispuesta?  
-Claro que sí.- Asintió ella de inmediato.- Haré todo lo que me pidas.

 

Y tras aquellas palabras y a las pocas horas le dieron el alta a Daphne. Ya se sentía mucho mejor. Pese a que sus padres insistieron para que no fuera a trabajar al día siguiente ella les aseguró que estar entre sus pequeños alumnos y junto a Martin era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Al poco de llegar a casa también comprobó su teléfono. Tenía varios mensajes de Sabra. 

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Pasa algo?...- Le preguntaba seguramente extrañada de que no hubiera respuesta.- 

 

Contestó al fin, diciendo que había estado indispuesta pero que ya se verían. Su pretendida pareja le recordó que, a la noche siguiente, iría con sus amigas al disco-pub.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Pensó llena de rubor y preocupación.- Justo al mismo sitio dónde me ha pedido ir Martin.-

 

Y al día siguiente, de mañana se levantó para ir como siempre a desayunar junto a él. En esta ocasión el chico la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y más flores. Fue Clarisa quien les atendió y tras enterarse de su compromiso no tardó en felicitarles.

-¡Enhorabuena chicos! La casa invita hoy.- Sonrió la amable camarera y copropietaria.- 

 

Tras darle las gracias, charlaron, fue entonces cuando Martin le explicó lo que quería que hiciera. Al terminar ella le miró con estupor.

-Pero, ¿igual?- Insistió para cerciorarse.-  
-Confía en mí. Tienes que ir exactamente igual. La misma ropa, el peinado, las botas, incluso el maquillaje.- Le reiteró él.- Saldrás de la misma forma, con el mismo vestido y calzado que llevabas en esa cita con aquella mujer. Y te cambiarás del mismo modo.

 

La joven asintió. Lo haría. Si él se lo pedía tendría una buena razón. De modo que, tras terminar el desayuno fueron al colegio como siempre. Eso sí, eludiendo las miradas entre curiosas y pícaras que los alumnos mayores les dirigían. Dieron sus clases e incluso el padre Michael se interesó por el estado de salud de la muchacha cuando les vio al término de la jornada.

-Estoy perfectamente, padre.- Aseguró Daphne.- Sobre todo gracias a Martin.  
-Le he pedido que se case conmigo y me ha dicho que sí.- Le contó el emocionado chico que estaba a su lado.-

 

Al oír aquello el sacerdote ablandó su habitual gesto seco y severo con una sonrisa para replicar.

-No puedo más que daros mi enhorabuena y mis bendiciones. Y espero que pronto la Iglesia os dará las suyas. Hasta ese momento…  
-Si padre, sabré respetarla como merece.- Afirmó tajantemente el muchacho.-

 

Eso complació al sacerdote que les dejó tras desearles buenas tardes. Se fueron a casa quedando para unas horas después. Daphne se esforzó por cumplir con las instrucciones y bajando a su trastero se cambió con el mismo atuendo de aquella noche. Habían quedado a una hora no demasiado tardía puesto que la chica le contó que Sabra y unas amigas iban a ir también.

-No te inquietes por eso.- Se limitó a responder él sin parecer darle importancia.-

 

De hecho, Martin contaba precisamente con ello. Tomó una mano de su prometida y la hizo seguirle al interior de aquel sitio. Allí siguió paso a paso y metódicamente todo lo que la viera hacer con esa muchacha morena. Hasta la besó y acarició de modo similar. Al fin, la guió al interior, a esa sala a medio iluminar y la pidió que se sentase sobre sus rodillas.

-No sé por qué hacemos esto.- Musitó ella con tono entre apurado e incluso molesto.- Es repetir la historia.  
-Precisamente por eso.- Sonrió él.- Repetirla, pero esta vez, en el buen sentido.

 

Y es que, como aquel tipo le había aconsejado. Tenía que volver y cambiar eso. Aquello sencillamente no había pasado o, en todo caso, ocurrió de otro modo. En lugar de con esa mujer seria con él con quien Daphne habría protagonizado esas tórridas escenas de lujuria.

-Quisiera ver la cara que pondrá tu amiga, cuando nos vea.- Le susurró a la perpleja Daphne, tras haber disfrutado de numerosos besos y abrazos en la intimidad de aquel sillón que las dos chicas previamente ocuparan.-

 

Y es que Martin hasta logró que le pusieran la misma música que recordó haber escuchado entonces.

-Yo, no quiero que nos vea.- Musitó la muchacha con temor.-  
-Tranquila, no te pasará nada malo.- Le susurró con tono cariñoso él.-  
-Tengo que ir al servicio.- Dijo entonces la muchacha.-

 

Martin asintió. Su prometida se levantó de su regazo y fue al baño de las chicas, él por su parte aprovechó para ir al de los chicos, dándose cuenta que cierta parte suya había aumentado mucho de dimensiones. ¡Y no era precisamente por tener ganas de orinar! Sin embargo volvió pronto a la normalidad y tras salir del servicio vio complacido como un nuevo vídeo llegada a su teléfono. En esta ocasión el que él mismo protagonizaba con su ahora novia.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento.- Se dijo.- Es tal y como él me advirtió. Debo ponerlo todo en juego.

 

Salió hacia el bar en lugar de dirigirse al cuarto en el que estaba. Vio a cuatro mujeres tomando unas cervezas y al fin la reconoció. ¡Era ella! Ahí estaba esa bollera que había asaltado a su novia. Se acercó como si fingiera desconocer su identidad y pidió dos cervezas en la barra. En ese instante no había demasiada gente pero con todo, y aparentando naturalidad, mandó un mensaje a Daphne diciéndole dónde estaba y se puso al lado de esa chica para abordarla como si quisiera pasar.

-Perdona guapa. ¿Me dejas?

 

La verdad, lucía un vestido ajustado a su talle de color rojo que remarcaba sus encantos y unos zapatos de tacón blancos que la estilizaban mucho. Martin tuvo que admitir que, pese a todo, su rival por el amor de Daphne era preciosa. Bastante alejada de esas visiones de mujeres poco femeninas con las que muchas veces se identificaban a las de su condición. No obstante, tenía que apartar eso de su mente y ceñirse a lo que debía hacer. Por su parte la interpelada se quedó perpleja. ¡Era ese chico! Le miró de arriba abajo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sabra?- Quiso saber Elisa que se dio cuenta de que su compañera se había quedado sin habla.-

 

La israelí no le dijo nada a ella aunque sí se decidió a hacerlo con ese tipo. Ya estaba harta de él, siempre tratando de ligarse a su novia.

-¿Te conozco para que me hables con tanta confianza, guapo?-Replicó la morena con una mezcla de fingida melosidad y desdén.-  
-No lo creo.- Replicó él, añadiendo con tono despectivo a su vez.- No suelo moverme mucho por estos ambientes.  
-Y sin embargo aquí estás.- Se sonrió su interlocutora que preguntó con sorna.- ¿Has venido buscando a alguien quizás?  
-A decir verdad ya encontré a ese alguien, y estoy con ella ahora.- Respondió sin arredrarse él.-  
-¿No me digas?- Sonrió desdeñosamente Sabra añadiendo con irónica sorna.- Buena suerte con eso, amigo.

 

Elisa se había alejado algo de su compañera aproximándose a las otras y les comentó a Olivia y a Ludmila que la israelí parecía haber ligado con un chico.

-No está mal, lo querría de pololo.- Sonrió la chilena en tanto les indicaba con la mirada dónde estaban.-  
-Pues no parece que estén conversando de un modo muy amigable.- Observó entonces Olivia.-

 

Las otras se fijaron y así lo vieron también. Sin embargo, lo que ninguna esperaba, como tampoco el resto de las personas del bar, fue que la israelí arrojara el contenido de su cerveza a la cara de aquel tipo. Sin arredrarse éste intentó apartarla de un empujón, pero su rival utilizó precisamente su habilidad en artes marciales para agarrarle el brazo que el chico había extendido y doblárselo. Martin gritó de dolor antes de que su agresora le proyectara con una llave. El joven se golpeó contra la barra del bar cayendo al suelo.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte en lo que no te importa. ¡Imbécil! - Espetó ella.-

 

Las demás la miraron atónitas, acercándose de inmediato para tratar de separarles, quizás ese hombre estuviera borracho y hubiera tratado de propasarse. Y pudiera ser que ahora tratase de devolver algún golpe. Sin embargo no se movía del suelo.

-¿Pero, que le has hecho?- Exclamó la mejicana.-

 

Sabra miró al cuerpo de ese chico, allí tendido, sin moverse ni reaccionar. La gente se había apartado y la música se apagó. Solo ella supo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Mientras sus amigas observaban de lejos, sin poder escuchar por el ruido que había antes, la muchacha le había dicho a ese tipo.

-Mira, sé quién eres y te lo voy a decir muy clarito, amigo. Daphne y yo somos pareja. Ella es mi novia. ¡Entiéndelo bien! No le gustan los tíos. Así que déjala en paz o no tendré tanta paciencia la próxima vez.  
-¿No me digas? Pues creo que te equivocas. Lo que precisamente necesita ella es de un hombre de verdad. No de una tortillera que juega a serlo.- Espetó el joven con evidente desprecio para rematar.- Y quizás tampoco a ti te vendría mal uno que te orientase en la dirección correcta.  
-¿No me digas? ¿Y quién es ese macho perfecto, tú?- Se burló su contertulia para afirmar.- Quizá es que para Daphne soy más “hombre” que tú en según qué cosas.- Le escupió la morena devolviéndole ese tono.- Por eso me ha preferido a mí. ¡Qué pena me das! Viniendo aquí a mendigar por verla. Pues no te preocupes, enseguida vendrá. Hemos quedado y voy a presentarla a mis amigas…como mi novia, para que te enteres.

 

Aunque para sorpresa de Sabra ese chico no solo no se molestó por aquellas palabras sino que sonrió. Fue raro, eso habría herido el amor propio de cualquiera. Y más el de un niñato como ese. Entonces fue cuando él replicó entre divertido y casi con un insano e irónico disfrute.

-Pobrecita…en el fondo me das hasta pena. ¡Mira!, mira como Daphne te prefiere a ti…

 

Y exhibiendo un teléfono móvil ante ella le puso un vídeo que la dejó helada. Para horror y asombro de Sabra vio a su novia besándose y sobándose con ese tipo. En el mismo sitio en donde habían estado las dos. ¡Es más! Daphne vestía exactamente igual. Su interlocutor sonrió disfrutando el momento para sentenciar.

-Lo tuyo con mi novia. ¡Mi novia! - Repitió con una exclamación.- Jamás ha sucedido. ¿Lo entiendes, zorra? Ella es una chica normal y decente. Así que déjala en paz y búscate a otra tortillera como tú para desahogar tus perversiones.

 

La ira sustituyó a la sorpresa en la mente de Sabra y su juicio se nubló, sin pensar reaccionó por puro instinto de combate arrojando el contenido de su cerveza contra ese estúpido. Luego, cuando éste hizo amago de atacarla le proyectó con una llave. Todo fue tan rápido que ni ella misma se dio cuenta hasta que concluyó. Ahora aquel individuo estaba inerte. Y en un principio se asustó mucho, dado que no tenía claro si le había matado.

-¡Vamos, despierta!- Le gritaba infructuosamente.- ¡Maldita sea!

 

El resto de la gente reaccionó de diversas formas. Algunos gritaron y salieron corriendo, otros se arremolinaban a cierta distancia mirando la escena con estupor y miedo. Por suerte sus compañeras de armas reaccionaron enseguida y la apartaron tratando de reanimar a ese chico.

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia.- Indicó Ludmila en tanto Elisa comprobaba las constantes vitales del individuo.-   
-Creo que respira.- Dictaminó la chilena.-

 

Entre tanto Daphne salió del servicio y oyó revuelo. Sin comprender nada fue hacia el foco de aquellos gritos y vio a la achantada gente en corrillo mirando hacia la barra. Con horror descubrió el cuerpo de su compañero tendido en el suelo.

-¡Martin!- Exclamó, corriendo de inmediato junto a él.-  
-Ha sido esa chica, la morena. Ella le agredió.- Escuchó una anónima y acusatoria voz a su espalda.-

 

Daphne elevó la vista con los ojos llorosos, ante ella apareció el rostro desencajado de Sabra que todavía respiraba con agitación.

-¿Qué les has hecho?- Inquirió a la israelí, entre atónita, furiosa y horrorizada.-  
-No, yo… ha sido un accidente.- Pudo musitar ésta, incapaz de sostener esa mirada de reproche por mucho tiempo.- Yo no quería…

 

Trató de aproximarse a la que aún creía su novia, no obstante Daphne siseó con su tono teñido de ira.

-¡Apártate de mí!

 

Eso bloqueó a Sabra como pocas cosas en su vida habían hecho. Incapaz de decir nada retrocedió un par de pasos. No le dio tiempo a más, Elisa la tomó de un brazo urgiéndola a salir de allí

-¡Vamos, vete! ¡Sal de aquí!

 

Aunque su compañera parecía petrificada. Su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello. El mundo se había puesto patas arriba. ¿Cómo era posible?. Hace unos días, ella y Daphne estaban enamoradas y compartiendo intimidad. Ahora ella la miraba peor que si fuera un extraña, era como si de un enemigo se tratase y allí estaba, arrodillada en cambio junto a ese cabrón y tratando de recostarle cariñosamente sobre su regazo.

-Martin, por favor, no me dejes ahora.- Sollozaba llena de temor y angustia.-¡Despierta!

 

Los técnicos sanitarios llegaron al fin. Con suavidad y tacto apartaron a la traumatizada novia de ese chico y le subieron a una camilla. Aunque también la policía hizo acto de presencia. Dirigidos por algunos de los testigos enseguida se llegaron hasta Sabra.

-Haga el favor de acompañarnos, señorita.- Le pidió uno de los agentes.-  
-Ha sido todo un accidente, oficial.- Intervino Olivia, saliendo en defensa de su compañera y subordinada.-  
-Debe acompañarnos a comisaría a declarar.- Le ordenó a la israelí el policía que parecía estar al frente.-

 

Sabra no se resistió, eso sí, sus compañeras fueron con ella. Como oficial de más alto rango Olivia se hizo cargo y contactó de inmediato con la mayor Hunter. Ahora Susan llegaba al fin. Tras entrar en la comisaría, enseguida se identificó, subrayando así la visión de su uniforme.

-Soy la mayor Hunter, la superior de la alférez Leví. ¿Dónde está mi piloto?- Quiso saber.-

 

Pero el policía que estaba ante el mostrador atendiendo a los visitantes no pareció impresionado y se limitó a decirle.

-Aguarde un momento, por favor, ahora aviso al inspector.

 

Susan tuvo que armarse de paciencia y tomar asiento en una silla de plástico, en aquella especie de estancia que hacía las veces de recibidor. Al poco eso sí, apareció a su lado Elisa que enseguida la saludó militarmente, pese a ir vestida de paisano.

-Mayor Hunter, gracias a Dios que está aquí.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- La interrogó Susan.-  
-Verá, apenas si vimos nada. Sabra tuvo una discusión con un chico y de pronto él estaba tirado en el suelo.  
-Espero verla pronto. ¿Qué tal está ese muchacho?- Se interesó de inmediato ella.-  
-Lo llevaron al hospital según creo. -Respondió la chilena.- 

 

Susan suspiró. ¡Ojalá que Martin se recobrase pronto! Al poco pudo ver finalmente al policía, ese inspector que llevaba la investigación. Un hombre cercano a la cincuentena, de su estatura y casi calvo, la informó con bastante amabilidad

-Soy el inspector Méndez, verá, mayor Hunter. Pese a que usted sea superior de esa señorita esto no ha sido un hecho sujeto a jurisdicción militar.  
-Lo sé perfectamente, inspector.- Admitió ella.- No obstante quisiera verla, si fuera usted tan amable de permitírmelo.  
-Por supuesto.- Asintió él.-

 

La guió hasta la zona de calabozos. Allí, en una habitación aislada solo por una puerta estaba Sabra. Desde luego y por fortuna no era la típica celda con barrotes de acero, pero no hubiera sido necesario. Aun estando en ese lugar y con la puerta abierta la joven morena no se hubiese movido de la silla en la que llevaba sentada durante al menos cuarenta minutos. Aquel inspector vino hacía unos diez a tomarle declaración. Al principio habló poco ante las preguntas de rigor de aquel tipo. Después sí que respondió con preocupación cuando éste le dijera como contestación a una pregunta de la propia Sabra.

-Por ahora no conocemos el estado de ese chico. De momento los cargos contra usted serían por agresión. Si Dios quiere y se recupera eso sería todo.  
-¿Sino?- Quiso saber una visiblemente asustada joven.-  
-Podría incluso llegar a homicidio involuntario, caso de que muriera.- Sentenció el policía.-  
-¿Homicidio?. No, oiga, yo… no quise en ningún momento llegar a eso.- Se apresuró a decir Sabra, temblando con solo pensarlo.-

 

Aunque más que por ella misma se asustaba pensando en Daphne. Ella la odiaría si algo le pasaba a ese tipejo. Y además podría dar por terminada su carrera militar. Por su parte, Méndez lanzó un breve suspiro, repasó los datos que la detenida le había proporcionado y recapituló

-Acorde a su declaración, señorita, él la provocó. Tras insultarla le mostró un vídeo bastante comprometedor de él con la que usted dice es su novia. ¿Correcto?  
-Sí inspector.- Convino la israelí.-  
-Pero no trató de agredirla primero.- Remarcó el policía.-   
-No,- tuvo que reconocer ella, matizando eso sí.- Pero me provocó, lo hizo a propósito.  
-Eso es difícil de determinar, señorita.- Repuso escépticamente su interlocutor.- Las personas que estaban en el bar en el momento de los hechos no han comentado nada de eso. Ese chico sencillamente fue a por una cerveza y se detuvo a charlar con usted.  
-Nadie oyó el tema de la conversación.- Contestó amargamente la detenida.-

 

El inspector asintió, tras escuchar un resumen de aquello se encogió de hombros para sentenciar.

-Aquí no se pone en tela de juicio su orientación sexual ni a quién de ustedes prefiera la otra señorita que ha mencionado. Nos ocupamos únicamente de la reyerta. Y siendo sincero no veo que esto tenga buen cariz para usted. Ahora le recomendaría que ejerciese su derecho a llamar a un abogado.  
-Han ido a llamar a mi superior, la mayor Hunter.- Le comentó ella.-  
-Me parece muy bien, aunque esto nada tiene que ver con el ejército. ¿Lo comprende, verdad?.- Le recalcó él.- Su condición de piloto militar no le ayudará.  
-Sí señor, lo comprendo.- Suspiró la chica.-   
-La dejaré aquí unos minutos hasta ver si llega su comandante.- Remachó el inspector.-

 

Y así salió de la estancia. Al cabo de unos momentos se reunió con Susan, ahora, la mayor Hunter entró en la sala. Sabra enseguida se puso en pie saludando nada más verla. Su jefa de escuadrilla enseguida le pidió que se sentase, tomando ella misma otra silla.

-Olvida los saludos ahora, estás en un lio muy grave.- Le dijo con severidad para añadir no sin pesar.- Y debo informarte que, además, conozco a ese chico, es profesor de mi hijo. Y no sé de nadie menos violento o problemático que él. Me cuesta creer que fuese a buscar pelea contigo.  
-No quise hacerle daño.- Insistió la israelí al borde del llanto.- ¡Se lo juro!, es la verdad.  
-Y te creo.- Trató de animarla Susan para agregar.- Ten por seguro que haré todo cuanto pueda por ayudarte.   
-Gracias señora.- Suspiró la joven con mejor talante.-

 

Sin embargo su superiora no parecía tan optimista al añadir.

-Por desgracia, este no es un hecho que ataña a la jurisdicción militar. A pesar de todo tu compañera Ludmila fue a informar al comandante Enset.  
-Sé que esto tendrá consecuencias muy malas para mi carrera.- Musitó Sabra.-  
-Por ahora eso es lo que menos debe inquietarte.- Suspiró Susan.-

 

Entre tanto en el hospital, una hundida Daphne no se apartaba de Martin. Al menos hasta que la doctora Rodney llegó para acompañarla a la sala de espera.

-Ahora descansa. No te inquietes, ha sido un mal golpe pero está fuera de peligro.

 

La chica se abrazó a Naya que intentó animarla. Tras un momento la maestra se separó de ese abrazo y le dijo.

-Nos acabamos de prometer. No puede dejarme sola ahora.  
-Y no lo hará.- Le aseguró la facultativa con tono suave y tranquilizador.- Ha sido un susto pero pronto le daremos de alta. Sin embargo, como ha estado inconsciente un rato tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas. Hay un protocolo que cumplir.- Le explicó.-

 

La chica asintió, al poco los preocupados padres del joven hicieron acto de presencia. La asustada madre enseguida preguntó de modo atropellado. Una vez más Naya se ocupó de calmar a los familiares del chico.

-Gracias a Dios todo se ha quedado en un susto.- Suspiró el padre quien, viendo a Daphne la saludó con amabilidad.- Soy Jason Carson, el padre de Martin.  
-Yo me llamo Martha. Nos dijeron que usted ha estado todo este tiempo junto a nuestro hijo. Muchas gracias.- Agregó la mujer que le acompañaba.-  
-No tiene porqué dármelas. De verdad.- Afirmó ella con timidez.-  
-Creo que sé quién eres.- Sonrió la madre del joven.- ¿Daphne, a que sí?  
-Sí, soy yo.-Admitió tímidamente ella.-  
-Jason, nuestro hijo habla siempre de esta chica. Fueron compañeros de clase en la facultad y trabajaron juntos en la cafetería.- Le contó la mujer al despistado individuo.-  
-¡Ah!, creo que ya me acuerdo, Martha.- Asintió su esposo.-

 

La mujer, de pelo castaño recogido en un moño y alrededor de cincuenta años, sonrió ahora más amablemente todavía a esa chica para afirmar.

-Quizás no soy yo quien debería decírtelo, pero mi hijo te tiene en muchísima estima, querida. Y ahora veo que con motivo.  
-Muchas gracias, señora.- Sonrió apuradamente ella, para confesar.- De hecho nos hemos prometido.

 

Los padres de Martin se miraron con sorpresa. Desde luego que el chico nada les había comentado de eso, aunque por supuesto que felicitaron a la muchacha.

-Enhorabuena, eso nos hace muy felices.- Afirmó Jason, un hombre de más de cincuenta años, y pelo entre oscuro y canoso, con un ligero bigote blanquecino también.- Sois jóvenes todavía pero ahora más que nunca deben mantenerse las tradiciones y los valores.  
-Así es.- Convino la mujer, quien ahora mutó su afable gesto por otro de crispación relatando.- Un policía nos llamó. Nos dijo que nuestro pobre hijo estaba aquí, inconsciente al ser agredido por una de esas lesbianas asquerosas. Una de esas que no soporta que haya mujeres que prefieran a un hombre, como es lo natural.

 

Daphne bajó la mirada casi a punto de llorar. Jason se lo cuchicheó a su esposa quien de inmediato rebajó el tono.

-Lo siento querida. Te he recordado ese desagradable momento. Acaso esa pervertida intentó hacerte algo malo y mi hijo salió en tu defensa, ¿verdad?  
-Yo.. ni siquiera estaba delante, no sé qué sucedió, solo sé que discutieron. Había ido al servicio y cuando salí, vi a Martin en el suelo.- Sollozó tapándose la cara con las manos.-

 

La señora Carson enseguida se sentó junto a esa chica y trató de animarla.

-Tú no tienes ninguna culpa de eso. ¡Pobrecita! Esa mujer estaría acosándote, ¿verdad?.

 

Daphne fue incapaz de articular palabra, apenas asintió, con vergüenza incluso de mentir de ese modo tan sutil. Aunque aquel gesto fue suficiente para los padres de su ahora prometido.

-Comprendo que mi hijo saliera en tu defensa.- Aseveró Jason con un tinte de orgullo.-

Al poco rato, una enfermera se dirigió hacia ellos. Su rostro era sonriente y con tinte jovial les preguntó.

-¿Los señores Carson?  
-Sí, somos nosotros.- Se apresuró a responder Martha.-  
-Su hijo se ha despertado, quiere verles a ustedes y a una chica que se llama Daphne.- Les informó.-

 

Martha sonrió abrazándose a su esposo, desahogó unas lágrimas de alivio. Al fin, más tranquila tomó de la mano a su marido y ambos fueron a la habitación. No obstante Daphne no les siguió.

-Vamos querida. Mi hijo quiere verte a ti también.  
-Pero yo no soy de su familia.- Pudo oponer la avergonzada chica.-   
-Claro que lo eres, siendo su prometida, es como si ya te considerásemos como a una hija.- Afirmó afablemente Jason.-

 

Pese a resistirse a la idea de ir, no tuvo más remedio. Se sentía sucia y se censuraba por ser una embustera, pero guardó silencio y finalmente siguió a esa pareja. Entraron despacio. Martin estaba incorporado con una almohada tras la espalda y un vendaje que le rodeaba buena parte de la cabeza. 

-¡Hijo!- Exclamó Martha abrazándose enseguida a él.-  
-Mamá, me duele mucho la cabeza.- Se quejó el muchacho.-  
-No me extraña, esa furcia te dio un buen golpe. - Afirmó la ahora nuevamente enfurecida mujer, añadiendo.- La vamos a denunciar, ¡se va a pudrir en la cárcel!

 

Martin escuchaba aquello con deleite sin embargo vio con rapidez el consternado semblante de Daphne y decidió seguir las sabias recomendaciones de su misterioso benefactor cuando repuso.

-Mamá, fue un altercado sin más importancia. Tuve la mala suerte de golpearme la cabeza. No deseo arruinarle la vida a esa chica por ello.  
-¿Arruinarle tú la vida a ella?- Replicó el atónito Jason, rebatiendo también con enfado.- Esa maniaca depravada se la ha arruinado sola. Tu madre tiene razón. ¿A cuántos más podría hacer daño?  
-Se debe perdonar a quienes se han equivocado.- Suspiró el chico mirando intensamente a Daphne quien incluso desvió apuradamente la mirada. Más cuando el joven agregó con tono suave.- Y ella también tendrá gente que la quiera.  
-Mi niño, eres demasiado bueno.- Sollozó Martha conmovida por aquella a su juicio enorme generosidad de su hijo.- Está bien, si tú no quieres…por ahora no haremos nada.  
-No podemos dejarlo así. Y aunque nosotros no presentemos cargos a buen seguro que habrá actuación de oficio.- Presumió el padre de Martin.-   
-Ahora eso no me importa. Solo quiero estar con vosotros y con mi novia.- Sonrió él alargando la mano hacia la chica.-

 

Daphne la tomó de inmediato, llevándosela a su mojada mejilla. No pudo evitar llorar. Estaba claro quién la amaba de verdad. Maggie tenía razón. Sabra quizás confundía el amor con la pasión. Era buena chica pero había actuado como si ella le perteneciera. Martin por el contrario demostraba ser generoso y no buscar venganza.

-Sí, Dios te ha puesto en mi vida.- Musitó sin que nadie de los presentes la oyese haciéndose desde entonces una solemne promesa.- Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

 

Entre tanto el embajador Derail volvía a Nature. Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado en su mundo natal. Cuando le llegaron las noticias no pudo creerlo. Estaba realmente anonadado.

-Tengo que hablar con la princesa Seren para que me confirme esto.- Pensaba.- El mensaje que mi primo me ha enviado desde la Luna…

 

Y es que hacía unas horas llegó un comunicado desde Nuevo Vegeta. Informaba de algo increíble. Una especie de milagro. Cuando Doran lo recibió tampoco pudo creerlo. No tardó en comentárselo a su esposa la reina de la Luna Nueva, Neherenia, tan asombrada con él, solamente pudo decir.

-Seguro que la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión saben que significa esto. Contactaré con ellos enseguida.

 

Así lo hizo y cuando los soberanos de la Tierra aparecieron en un gran espejo que la reina poseía en sus estancias privadas, Neherenia les comentó.

-Mi marido ha recibido un mensaje de su hermana la reina Aiona. Dice textualmente. “ El peligro se ha desvanecido, el Mensajero le ha mostrado la luz al que estuvo sumido entre tinieblas”

 

Eso bastó para que Serenity y Endimión se mirasen y sonrieran con gran amplitud. Fue el rey quien replicó a su amiga y aliada.

-Nada debéis temer ya en cuanto a ese asunto. Ni vosotros ni ningún otro planeta. Que tu esposo envíe ese mensaje a su primo el embajador Kiros Derail, a Nature. Por nuestra parte aguardamos el retorno de la princesa de Plutón para informarnos en persona.  
-Pero no debemos engañarnos, amiga mía. -Intervino Serenity con más seriedad.- Esto solo ha sido la victoria en una batalla. Impresionante sí, pero todavía existen muchas amenazas para todos los planetas de nuestra alianza, provenientes tanto del exterior como del interior de los mismos. Y se camuflarán en muchas formas diferentes.  
-Permaneceremos vigilantes, como siempre.- Les aseguró Neherenia. - Gracias Majestades.

 

Así sus interlocutores desaparecieron del espejo. La soberana de la Luna Nueva le comentó eso a su esposo y Doran envió de inmediato recado a su primo Kiros.

-Todavía no comprendo lo que significa eso. Está escrito en acertijos.- Se decía el embajador Derail.-

 

En otro lado del planeta, una enorme figura cubierta por un capote se guarecía de la lluvia en la zona meridional de Nature. Mirando hacia el horizonte se decía.

-La capital de este mundo está a poca distancia. Iré a buscar a Kiros Derail. Puedo sentir su energía desde aquí. Pero no está solo. También puedo percibir esa otra tremenda fuerza. Bien, con ésta técnica que me han facilitado estaré junto a ellos de inmediato.

 

Kiros llegó al fin a casa. Era ya de tarde. Abrió entrando y suspiró. ¡Por fin! Su esposa nada más verle corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Menos mal! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Quiso saber enseguida.-  
-Buenas noticias.- Sonrió él.- Al menos según el mensaje que mi primo me ha enviado. Es algo críptico pero parece que han logrado vencer…  
-¡Papi!- Exclamó una feliz Gloria en tanto corría hacia él.-  
-Hola tesoro.- Sonrió el saiyajin, levantando en brazos a su hija.-

La cría asintió y tras darle un beso a su padre fue dejada en el suelo por éste y se acercó a su madre. 

-Cariño, papá estará cansado. Ahora deja que se ponga cómodo y luego…

 

Sin embargo la niña la interrumpió risueña para declarar incluso divertida.

-Él también está aquí…  
-¿Él?- Se extrañó Maggie.- ¿Quién, papá?- Inquirió sin comprender.-

 

Ella desde luego no veía a nadie más. Aunque su marido sí que adoptó una expresión rara, parecía estar notando algo. Apenas si musitó con creciente alarma.

-¡Esa energía! ¡No puede ser!

 

Tocaron a la puerta, Maggie, dejando aquello de lado por unos instantes, fue a abrir. Al hacerlo se sobresaltó. Aquel hombre encapuchado y cubierto de un grueso capote gris era enorme, mediría más de dos metros y sus espaldas y hombros estaban tan poderosamente desarrollados que apenas cabía por la puerta.

-¿Sí, qué desea?- Inquirió pese a todo con tono cortés.-

 

El tipo no respondió, en un gesto reflejo Maggie se giró hacia su esposo para preguntarle.

-¿Esperabas a alguien de visita?

 

Pero al verle ella misma palideció. Kiros estaba con la boca abierta, el rostro desencajado por el pánico más absoluto y había caído de rodillas nada más ver a ese hombre cuando se quitó la capucha todavía mojada que le cubría la cabeza. La enfermera miró alternativamente a ambos sin entender nada. Ese extraño no hacía ningún movimiento pero aun así, Kiros daba la impresión de estar paralizado por el terror. Y ella , que conocía a su esposo, sabía que no era ningún cobarde. Lo que todavía la asustó más cuando él al fin balbuceó con evidente pavor.

-¡No!, esto es… el fin…  
-¿Quién es usted, qué quiere?- Pudo preguntar una asimismo cada vez más atemorizada Maggie.-

 

Y sin embargo ese individuo no se mostraba hostil. Paradójicamente su atención se centraba en la tercera persona de aquella familia. Miraba a Gloria que era la única en no mostrar el más mínimo temor. Al contrario cuando, tras una breve carcajada con su cristalina risa infantil, saludó a ese extraño.

-Hola. ¡Qué grande eres!  
-Hola. - Respondió finalmente él, con tono grave e incluso respetuoso al sentenciar tras hacer una leve inclinación.- Al fin te he encontrado, pequeña.

 

Y súbitamente Kiros reaccionó levantándose y ordenando a su atónita mujer.

-¡Maggie, llévate a la niña de aquí!

 

Pese a todo ese gigante seguía sin inmutarse, allí plantado ante la puerta. La enfermera comenzaba a asustarse y mucho. Su marido, que era un hombre realmente alto y fuerte, con un físico imponente, parecía casi un chiquillo en comparación con ese tipo. Si bien ella sabía ya que entre los saiyajin las apariencias podían engañar, Kiros, pese a su tremenda energía, daba la impresión de estar aterrado al contemplar a ese hombre. Así pues obedeció corriendo a rodear con sus brazos a Gloria en tanto se arrodillaba para tomarla en vilo y salir corriendo. El embajador Derail pese a temblar visiblemente se encaró con aquel tipo espetándole.

-Lo que sea que tengas contra mí o los míos no incluye a mi mujer y a mi hija. Te suplico que las dejes marchar. O mejor. ¡Vayamos a otra parte!

 

Al fin, tras un dramático silencio durante el cual Maggie tampoco se atrevió a moverse por no atraer la atención de ese tipo, el visitante esbozó una ruda sonrisa y declaró con tono tranquilo.

-No estoy interesado en ti, Kiros Derail, y tampoco tengo nada ya en contra tuya. No vine por eso.  
-¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres?- Pudo preguntar el todavía atemorizado saiyajin.-  
-Ver algo con mis propios ojos.- Repuso el interpelado, clavando su mirada en Gloria.-

 

Maggie se interpuso instintivamente entre su hija y aquel enorme individuo. Aunque tenía la certeza de que si aquel tipo quisiera nada de lo que ella o su marido pudieran hacer le detendría.

-Te lo suplico, no le hagas nada a nuestra hija.- Pudo balbucear la enfermera con expresión implorante.-  
-Yo no podría hacerle daño.- Sonrió más ampliamente ese hombre.- Además, no es esa mi tarea.

 

En ese instante para horror y estupor de sus padres, la pequeña se soltó del protector abrazo de Maggie y se acercó a ese hombre, sonriente también le preguntó con un tono que daba la impresión de ser de confianza y complicidad, pese a no conocerle de nada.

-¿Tú también le has visto?  
-Si.- Admitió su interlocutor doblando una rodilla y agachándose para mirar a los ojos de aquella cría.-  
-Kiros ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ese hombre?- Quiso saber una agitada Maggie.-  
-No lo sé. No sé qué ocurre. - Confesó su ahora también atónito esposo.- Pero él es… era. ¡Por todos los ancestros!   
-¿Quién?- Insistió su mujer casi al borde de la histeria.-  
-Es el príncipe Eron.-Musitó él.-

 

Maggie se quedó petrificada. Aquel hombre era hijo de los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta. Eron el traidor, el príncipe renegado quien, según le contaran su esposo y su suegra Elua, se rebeló contra sus padres deseando convertir Nuevo Vegeta en un mundo de conquistadores. Ansiaba el poder y dominar cualquier planeta a su alcance. Esos malvados Zura y Hurrels, que fueran tan crueles y poderosos, eran sencillamente unos lacayos suyos. Los mejores guerreros del espacio tuvieron grandísimas dificultades para vencer a Eron y exiliarle a otra dimensión. ¡Y ahora estaba ahí! Le tenía en su propia casa, mirando a los ojos a su pequeña.

-¡Oh Señor, ten misericordia de nosotros! -Sollozó la enfermera con el rostro demudado por el miedo.-

 

Y sin embargo ese hombre no parecía en absoluto hostil. Al fin, apartando por unos instantes su atención de la cría, afirmó con tinte tranquilizador.

-No debéis temerme ya. No soy aquel que fui. He sido sanado por quién tendrá que venir a mostrarnos el camino de la Trascendencia.  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió el atónito Kiros.-  
-Ahora solo quise acercarme aquí a deciros esto. No seré un problema para ningún planeta. Pero hay otros que sí lo serán. Deberéis tener cuidado. Y sobre todo, deseaba conocer a la Enviada. La que precederá al Mensajero.  
-¡El Mensajero!- Exclamó una asombrada Maggie.- Él, él fue quien me trajo de regreso junto a Gloria. Él…  
-No comprendo nada. Te ruego que nos expliques esto, por favor.- Intervino Kiros que se había sobrepuesto a su temor pero no a su asombro.-

 

Sin embargo aquel tipo sonrió una vez más, moviendo la cabeza para responder.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí. Solo te diré que tu hija será una figura fundamental. Para el bien o para el mal.  
-Un momento. ¿Cómo que para el mal?- Terció la una vez más temerosa Maggie.- Mi hija es buena, la luz del Señor resplandece en ella. Me sacó del mismísimo Infierno.  
-En tu hija hay luz y oscuridad.- Alegó Eron.- Yo he visto las dos, y sé lo fácil que puede ser ir de una a otra. Su papel no está aún definido. Ambos bandos tratarán de ganarla para su causa. De vosotros dependerá en gran medida cual logre su objetivo.  
-¿Me estás diciendo qué?- Inquirió un asimismo muy inquieto Kiros.-   
-Vuestra hija es muy especial. Te lo digo yo, un príncipe saiyajin.- Sentenció el gran individuo añadiendo.- Os lo demostraré.

 

Y desapareció de la vista del anonadado matrimonio a tal velocidad que no pudieron verle. Ni tan siquiera Kiros quien había entrenado y luchado contra los más poderosos oponentes. Cuando se dieron cuenta Eron reapareció sosteniendo en sus manos una cadena de oro con la cruz que Maggie solía llevar al cuello. Sonriendo divertido retó a la niña.

-Tengo la cruz de tu mamá. ¿A que no me la quitas?  
-¿Quieres jugar al que te pillo?- Rio la niña con evidente entusiasmo.-  
-Así es.- Sonrió una vez más Eron, comentando.- Y si quieres ganar y que te den un premio, tendrás que quitarme esta cruz. Y te advierto, no me voy a dejar.  
-¡Eso es imposible! - Protestó Kiros.- Ni siquiera yo podría quitártela. Eres demasiado rápido para mí…  
-Exacto.- Se sonrió su interlocutor con expresión incluso pícara ahora para sentenciar.- Tú nunca podrías… Pero Gloria sí.  
-¿Qué premio me darás?- Quiso saber la niña.-  
-La comida que más te guste. -Afirmó el príncipe saiyajin.-  
-Quiero que papi me traiga un regalo.- Pidió la pequeña.-  
-Seguro que lo hará, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Eron al asombrado Kiros que, por inercia asintió.-  
-¿Es que has perdido el juicio?- Exclamó la asustada Maggie regañando a su marido ahora.-

 

No obstante Kiros tomó suavemente a su mujer de los hombros y la abrazó para susurrarle con tinte tranquilizador.

-No pasará nada. Pero tenemos que ver esto.

 

Y así, añadió tratando de sonar jovial, para prometer a su hija.

-Cariño, si le devuelves su cruz a mamá, papá te comprará un peluche. El que más te guste de la tienda.  
-¿De verdad, papi?- Exclamó la cría con gran ilusión.-  
-Palabra de saiyajin.- Repuso él levantando una de sus manos.-

 

El rostro de Gloria se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa pasando a centrarse en aquel gran hombre que sostenía la cruz de su mamá en una de sus enormes manos. Ese tipo además declaró con tono entre desafiante y divertido, dirigiéndose a la niña.

-No te lo voy a poner nada fácil.

 

Y acto seguido desapareció. O más bien se movía a tal velocidad que era imposible de percibir para la asombrada Maggie e incluso para su anonadado esposo. Sin embargo Gloria movía los ojos y giraba la cabeza hacia un sitio y otro, como si estuviera viéndole sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Te pillé!- Exclamó dando un gritito con su vocecilla infantil.-

 

Se lanzó con una rapidez tremenda hacia un lugar de la sala. Entonces ese hombre reapareció justamente allí esquivándola. La niña no se rendía y fue tras de él. El atónito matrimonio Derail solo podía abrir la boca y mirarse entre sí sin dar crédito a lo que veían, o mejor dicho a lo que no veían. 

-¡Es increíble!- Musitó Kiros abrazando asimismo a su impactada esposa.-

 

Así continuaron hasta que la niña comenzaba a dar muestras de estar cansada y enfadarse. Estaba cada vez más frustrada dado que aquel hombretón la eludía una y otra vez. Al fin se detuvieron en medio de esa gran estancia en la que estaban.

-¡Que! ¿Ya te has cansado?- Sonrió Eron agitando la cadena ante la mirada impotente y molesta de la cría.-  
-¡Dámela! – Demandó la pequeña con tono airado.-  
-Nada de eso.- Replicó el imperturbable guerrero.- Si la quieres, quítamela. ¿O es que eres muy lenta? ¡Te quedaras sin tu peluche, niña tonta! - Se rio con regocijo.- 

 

La cría estaba crispando su expresión, presa de un gran enfado. Al verla así Maggie quiso calmarla, sin embargo Kiros la sujetó despacio de un brazo y movió la cabeza. Al fin la niña estalló con un grito que sonaba mucho más potente y grave de lo que por su edad debería

-¡Qué me la des!

 

Y lo siguiente dejó anonadado al propio Eron, la cría emitió un resplandor rojizo y su pelo negro al tiempo que sus ojos habitualmente violetas, tomaron esa misma tonalidad. Con una rapidez mayor de lo que incluso el príncipe saiyajin pudo seguir se lanzó contra él agarrando la cadena y arrebatándosela. Cuando los adultos quisieron darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido la cría saltaba contenta y con su aspecto normal, a la par que, de forma pizpireta se acercaba a su asombrada madre y le daba aquel ornamento.

-Toma mami, ahora quiero mi peluche.

 

Sus padres no eran capaz de pronunciar palabra. Fue el propio Eron quién, recobrado a su vez de la sorpresa, sentenció.

-Puede ser una campeona para el bando de la Luz o el de la Oscuridad. Recordadlo. Ahora que he visto lo que quería, tengo que irme. Os deseo suerte.

 

Kiros miró con expresión estupefacta a ese hombre y luego volvió la mirada hacia su hija. Maggie abrazaba a la pequeña con el rostro demudado también. La niña se recostaba sobre el cuello de su madre repitiendo con su vocecita parcialmente velada por los cabellos y el pecho de la enfermera.

-Mami, quiero mi peluche.  
-Yo que tú iría a comprárselo sin demasiada tardanza.- Sonrió adustamente el gigante antes de salir de la casa de la atónita familia.-  
-Hija. Ya es tarde, papá te lo comprará mañana.- Declaró entonces Maggie con tono de impostada calma.-  
-¡Lo quiero ahora!- Exclamó la cría con tono de demanda separándose de su madre.-

 

Maggie estaba asustada, acababa de ver como su hija había hecho algo increíble, que asombró a su propio esposo e incluso a ese tipo enorme y tan poderoso que acababa de irse. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que debía mostrarse segura y se forzó a mantener la tranquilidad para responder de modo suave pero firme.

-No me hables así o te castigaré. Papá te compraré el peluche pero será mañana. Ahora ven conmigo, tienes que bañarte y que cenar.

 

La niña rompió a llorar y pataleó en el suelo. Aunque por fortuna en esta ocasión no evidenció ningún poder sobrehumano salvo su capacidad de berrear. Kiros y Maggie se miraron no sin alivio. El saiyajin entonces se acercó a su hija y le susurró conciliador.

-Mamá tiene razón. He dicho que te lo compraré pero no que fuera a comprártelo ahora. Si eres buena mañana iremos tú y yo de paseo y podrás elegir el peluche que más te guste.

 

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto de calmar a la cría, Gloria se levantó dejando de llorar y asintió con su cabecita. Sus ojos violetas estaban ahora enrojecidos tras el llanto pero no mostraban otro particular. Al fin le dio la mano dócilmente a su madre y Maggie la llevó al cuarto de baño. Tras dejarla en la bañera jugando con un pato de goma, salió suspirando.

-¡Dios mío! Todavía no puedo creerlo.- Sentenció la enfermera.-  
-Pues ha sido real. Y yo tampoco soy capaz de asimilarlo.- Admitió su marido, añadiendo eso sí, con admiración hacia su esposa.- Pero también tú me has impresionado. No era fácil negarle nada a Gloria tras lo que hemos visto.  
-Es cierto.- Convino Maggie quien no obstante alegó.- Pero tras lo que ese hombre nos ha dicho, ahora más que nunca tenemos la obligación moral como padres de educarla bien y marcarle límites.   
-Es verdad. Si deseamos ganarla para las fuerzas de la Luz.- Declaró él, inquietado todavía por esas palabras de Eron.-

 

Maggie asintió despacio, estaba asimismo preocupada por aquello. Sin embargo, dejando eso por el momento, volvió con su hija para terminar de bañarla y pasar el máximo tiempo posible a su lado. Estaba segura de que, si sus padres le mostraban todo su amor, su pequeña Gloria no dudaría en tomar el camino del bien.


	13. Confesiones y castigos.

Una vez más Dean no tenía muchos motivos para estar contento. Tras el suspenso en historia sabía que las cosas se le iban a poner muy cuesta arriba. Después del colegió volvió a casa con resignación. Al entrar se encontró con su madre, Ginger estaba a punto de ir a su turno.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal el cole?- Le preguntó animadamente ella.-  
-Mal.- Suspiró el chico.- Me han cateado en historia.  
-¡Vaya! – Pudo decir su interlocutora moviendo la cabeza con ligera reprobación, aunque no tardando en sonreír animosamente a su hijo.- Tienes que estudiar más, Dean. Tú eres un chico inteligente.  
-No me gusta estudiar.- Declaró el muchacho.-   
-Pero es muy importante.- Replicó Ginger alegando.- Mira, a mí tampoco me gustaba…y ojalá me hubiese esforzado más entonces.  
-A ti no te ha hecho ninguna falta estudiar.- Argumentó el chico señalando.- Has sido capaz de montar muchos negocios tú sola.

 

Ginger sonrió agradeciendo esas palabras. Su hijo las pronunciaba con un toque de sentida admiración. Enseguida contestó con humildad.

-Hijo, bastantes personas me han ayudado mucho a hacer cosas que yo no sabía. Porque tienen los estudios que a mí me faltan. Está Scott, por ejemplo, que nos ha instalado todos los sistemas informáticos e incluso Penélope y alguna amiga más, que nos ayudaron con las cuentas. Hasta Alan llamó a su hermano y él me hizo un cálculo de los impuestos que tendría que pagar.  
-Pero sea como fuere. Has podido conseguirlo sin tener que aprenderte eso tú.- Observó agudamente el chico.-

 

Ahora su madre suspiró, tratando de ver cómo podía explicarle eso al muchacho.

-La vida no es tan sencilla. Ya lo irás viendo. Todavía eres muy joven, Dean.- Comentó aunque el chico ya era algo más alto que ella de hecho, añadiendo en tanto le acariciaba una mejilla.- Y siempre tuve la ilusión de que tú podrías llegar muy lejos. Ir a la universidad. Hacer todo lo que yo no pude. ¿No te gustaría ser como Tracer, o la mayor Hunter, el doctor Ginga o Scott? Por ejemplo.

 

Eso hizo reflexionar al muchacho, lo cierto es que todos esos amigos de su madre eran personas realmente inteligentes y muy importantes. ¡Claro que a él le gustaría ser como ellos! Pero de otra manera. Le atraía más ir a su aire, jugar a holo juegos, utilizar computadoras y programas de informática, o pasar el rato con algunos amigos, por ahí. Si bien hacía algunas trastadas de las que más valía que su madre no se enterase. Y menos aún ese idiota de Gus. No obstante, enseguida apartó a ese tipo de su pensamiento y con genuino afecto replicó a su madre.

-Intentaré estudiar más, te lo prometo.  
-Gracias cariño.- Sonrió Ginger dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Bueno, tengo que irme. Descansa un poco, tienes comida en la nevera.

 

Así las cosas la dueña del Clargin se despidió marchándose al trabajo. El chico se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en el sofá. Pensó en repasar un poco para los próximos exámenes aunque antes decidió tomar algo. Se acordó de sus amigos Orix y Nelly. Los pobres tenían a su madre muy enferma. Seguramente que pronto la perderían. Él al menos tenía a la suya a su lado.

-Pobrecillos. Llevan dos días sin venir a clase.- Pensaba con auténtica lástima hacia ellos.-

 

Sobre todo pensaba en Nelly. Ella sí que era lista. Muy buena estudiante. Al menos más que él seguro. A veces hasta le explicaba algunas cosas. Dean se sentía bien a su lado. Es más, sin poderlo evitar la imaginaba con él y en otras ocasiones fantaseaba con los dos juntos en algunas actitudes menos estudiantiles y más adultas... Eso le hizo ruborizarse un poco. Era una chica muy guapa. Algo rara y bastante callada pero le gustaba, aunque fuese mayor que él. 

-Me da vergüenza. Quizás podría llamarla por si quiere salir, para animarla por lo de su madre.- Trataba de engañarse a sí mismo.- 

 

Al fin suspiró dejando de lado ese asunto para otro momento. Por entretenerse en tanto comía se puso a jugar con la holo consola…

-Un poco y lo dejo…- Se dijo mientras empezaba una partida.-

 

En el hospital, tras un par de días, le dieron el alta a Martin. Todos los niños y profesores del colegio le recibieron entre aplausos. Si bien nadie quiso comentar lo que había pasado. Daphne estaba allí también. Sonriente y cariñosa con él como no podía ser de otro modo. El chico se había informado de lo sucedido con su atacante. Al parecer, pese a ser militar, la agresión que le propinó era un tema de jurisdicción civil. Y eso le daba a él otro triunfo más en la mano que jugar.

-Bueno, todo ha ido como él me dijo.- Se sonrió.-

 

Y es que los padres de Martin estaban decididos a denunciarla. Pese a que el joven les había pedido que no lo hicieran. Aquello hizo que Daphne incluso le mirase todavía con mejores ojos. En un recreo, el joven maestro meditaba ahora las sabias palabras de su anónimo benefactor.

-Era cierto, volver la fuerza del enemigo en su debilidad. Atraerla hacia mí por su propia voluntad. Ahora sí que la partida ha terminado. Jaque mate.- Musitó.-  
-¿Qué decías?- Le preguntó una sonriente Daphne que precisamente se dirigía junto a él.-  
-Nada, que estos críos me ponen en jaque.- Urdió de inmediato él, explicando a su pareja.- Tras estos días, me tengo que volver a poner al día con ellos.  
-Tómatelo con calma.- Le pidió la joven retornando a su preocupación.- Todavía es pronto.  
-Ya estoy bien.- Le aseguró él, cosa que era así, para añadir con aparente desenfado.- Creo que podré enfrentarme a unos pocos niños. Ellos no son militares entrenados para el combate.

 

Daphne bajó la mirada, no era difícil detectar la culpabilidad que la invadía. Aunque él enseguida la sostuvo gentilmente del mentón con una mano para susurrar.

-¡Hey!, no pasa nada. Tú no tuviste ninguna culpa de eso.  
-La tuve al ponerte en esa terrible situación.- Suspiró la muchacha con patente congoja.- Ese vídeo horrible, lo que hiciste para protegerme. No me había dado cuenta de lo que significaba para ti, ¡fui una estúpida! No sé qué me sucedió.- Remachó casi a punto de llorar.-  
-Vale, no te pongas así.- Le pidió amablemente el joven.- Borré ese video, nadie lo ha visto y al parecer no lo han enviado a nadie más. Quizás fuera un intento de algún sinvergüenza para chantajearnos. Pero le salió mal.  
-¿Y si volvieran a enviarlo?- Sollozó la asustada Daphne.-  
-En tal caso, no temas, diremos que está manipulado. Por eso te pedí que fueras vestida exactamente igual y al mismo sitio, conmigo. -Le explicó el chico.-

 

Daphne asintió no sin sorpresa, ¡claro! Ahora lo entendía. El pobre Martin se había estado preocupando de evitar que nadie pudiera acusarla de mantener ese tipo de relaciones. Ocupándose de proporcionarle una explicación, hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Y precisamente el joven añadió.

-Es vídeo me dio una idea, le pedí a un amigo que nos grabase con el móvil, si alguien quisiera mostrar esas imágenes tuyas con aquella individua, podríamos enseñar el nuestro y decir que el otro es una manipulación. Sé que tus padres y los míos no verían eso demasiado bien, pero no es lo mismo que salgan un chico y una chica que están comprometidos…  
-A que salgan dos mujeres en esa situación tan descastada. Si, lo entiendo.- Asintió su interlocutora.- Tienes toda la razón. Gracias.

 

Daphne tuvo que admitirlo, Martin fue muy inteligente. Le estaba proporcionando esa justificación a sabiendas de que su propio prestigio podría salir malparado. Claro que, ni sus padres ni los compañeros de su claustro y no digamos el padre Michael y otros si se enteraban, verían bien esa grabación con el muchacho, pero hubiese sido infinitamente peor que la hubieran visto con otra chica. Y en cuanto a sus hermanos…Byron se avergonzaría pero lo vería natural y sobre todo Stephanie pasaría de odiarla y sentirse traicionada, humillada y avergonzada por tener una hermana desviada a incluso envidiar la suerte que tenía por liarse con “tan guapo profesor”. Eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- Quiso saber él mirándola entre extrañado y divertido.-  
-¡De lo tonta que he sido! - Le comentó.- Menos mal que me he dado cuenta de todo.

 

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal del muchacho. ¿A qué se refería ella? Quizás había hablado más de la cuenta, demasiadas explicaciones y se había traicionado en algún nimio detalle que Daphne hubiera descubierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió con calma pese a todo, fingiendo estar totalmente desconcertado, lo que en esta ocasión le fue fácil.-  
-Me refiero a tener a un chico tan maravilloso junto a mí durante todo este tiempo y estar tan ciega.- Desveló finalmente para su tranquilidad.- Solo te pido que tengas paciencia conmigo. Desde ahora me esforzaré en devolverte todo los sacrificios que estás haciendo por mí. -Musitó decayendo ahora en su tono.-   
-¡Claro que sí!, toda la que necesites.- Sonrió de inmediato él añadiendo eso sí, con tinte más sereno y hasta algo apenado.- Pero no quiero que lo veas como un sacrificio. 

 

Daphne se maldijo por emplear semejante expresión. Y es que su subconsciente la había traicionado. Quiso darle a entender que se refería a lo que él había hecho para ayudarla, poniendo en peligro incluso su propia integridad. Sin embargo…el mero hecho de pensar en hacer con él lo que tan gustosamente hacía con Sabra le producía a la chica una tremenda desazón. El otro día en el pub, cuando estuvo besándole y dejándose tocar se sintió violenta, casi hasta sucia. No experimentó el mismo deseo y placer que cuando su ya ex novia la recorría con sus dedos y sus labios. No obstante tendría que sobreponerse. Esa sería una de sus penitencias.

-Quise decir, desvelos, mi amor. Lo siento, a veces soy muy torpe empleando las palabras.- Pudo disculparse con azoramiento.-

 

Su interlocutor volvió a sonreír y, para subrayar esas buenas intenciones, ella se aseguró de que nadie les miraba y le obsequió con un rápido y corto beso en los labios.

-Sé que aquí está mal, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo.- Le susurró la chica con tono cómplice.-  
-No te preocupes, ¡no lo contaré!- Rio él.-

 

Su compañera sonrió. Al poco tocó la música y volvieron a las clases. Cuando la hora llegó despidieron a sus pequeños alumnos y retornaron a casa. Justo al salir dijeron adiós a la pequeña Gloria que parecía muy contenta.

-Estás muy alegre.- Sonrió Daphne agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña.-  
-Papá me va a venir a buscar hoy y me va a comprar un peluche.- Anunció la cría con visible entusiasmo.-  
-¡Qué bien, qué suerte!- Rio Martin.- Será que has sido muy buena.  
-Sí. - Asintió la cría contándoles.- Ayer vino un señor muy grande amigo de papá, le quitó la cruz a mamá y papá me prometió que si se la quitaba yo a él me iba a comprar un peluche. Corría mucho pero yo le gané.- Sentenció con visible satisfacción.-

 

Martin y Daphne se miraron sonrientes. ¡Los niños eran así! Contando aquellas cosas sin sentido pero tan divertidas. En ese momento vieron llegar justamente al embajador saiyajin. Kiros les saludó con amabilidad.

-¡Papi, mi peluche! - Exclamó la cría saltando a abrazarse a él.-

 

El saiyajin la tomó al vuelo sosteniéndola en brazos en tanto asentía para admitir.

-Sí, una promesa es una promesa, cariño. Ahora vamos a la tienda. ¿Te has portado bien en clase hoy?  
-Sí.- Respondió la pequeña.-  
-Se ha portado muy bien.- Corroboró Daphne con una amplia sonrisa.-  
-Me alegro.- Repuso Kiros para dirigirse al joven acompañante de la señorita Kensington.- Celebro verte bien, Martin.   
-Gracias señor Derail.- Agradeció el muchacho.-  
-No hay de qué. Cuídate. Y tú, cuídale bien.- Añadió con desenfado, mirando a Daphne que se sonrojó de inmediato.-

 

De este modo Kiros se despidió de la joven pareja portando en brazos a la niña. Aunque tras un rato la puso en el suelo.

-Tienes que andar tú.- Le indicó.- Como una autentica saiyajin.  
-¿Saiyajin?- Repitió la niña inquiriendo con curiosidad.- ¿Qué es eso?  
-Es el nombre de las personas de nuestro pueblo.- Comentó su padre.-  
-Nosotros vivimos en Nature.- Objetó la cría para especular con carita pensativa.- ¿No somos naturosos?

 

Kiros se rio, era divertido escuchar a su hija y percibir esa inocencia. Tras un momento le comentó con afabilidad.

-Saiyajin es el nombre de los que son como yo, y como tus abuelos de Nuevo Vegeta. ¿Te acuerdas? Ese planeta al que te llevamos mamá y yo cuando eras muy pequeña.

 

La cría movió la cabeza. No se acordaba de esas cosas, eso sí, tiraba de la mano de su padre en dirección a la tienda. Ansiosa por obtener su premio. Kiros se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido hablarle de eso todavía, entonces se detuvo y agachándose a su vez para mirarla directamente a esa carita tan entusiasta, le preguntó.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Ayer te resultó muy difícil quitarle la cruz a ese señor?  
-Bueno, al principio sí.- Declaró la niña.- Luego fue más fácil. Porque corrí más.  
-Muy bien, hija. Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.- Le pidió Kiros entonces con un tono más serio.-

 

La niña le miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el saiyajin le dijo.

-No hagas esas cosas con nadie que no seamos la abuela Elua, el abuelo Blintz o yo. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Vale, mami ya me lo dijo esta mañana. Dice que no tengo que ponerme fuerte con otros niños. Papi, ¿eso es malo?- Inquirió con visible desconcierto.-  
-No es que sea malo, cariño. Es que podrías hacer daño a alguien sin querer. Y eso sí que sería malo.- Matizó cuidadosamente su padre quien, dejando eso a un lado, sonrió a su pequeña guiñándole un ojo para declarar.- ¡Ahora, vamos a por tu peluche!

 

La niña brincó con entusiasmo. Al fin entraron en la tienda, la mayor juguetería de Nature. Los dependientes reconocieron enseguida al embajador saiyajin, no era la primera vez que venía a comprarle algo a su hija. Especialmente cuando regresaba de viajes largos.

-Un placer verle de nuevo por aquí.- Sonrió el encargado.- ¿Deseaba alguna cosa, señor embajador?  
-Mi hija quería uno de los peluches de su tienda.- Admitió él.-  
-Pues tiene muchos en donde escoger.- Sonrió aquel tipo.-

 

La niña se sentía en el paraíso, miraba con deleite a las estanterías donde se apilaban todo tipo de muñecos y peluchitos, de las más diversas formas, aquí elefantitos de colores, allá ositos, gatitos, luego perritos... Al fin, un can de color blanco con un gracioso hocico rojo y manchas negras dibujadas en el cuerpo, captó su atención.

-¿Ese es el que te gusta, hija?- Preguntó afablemente Kiros.-

 

La cría asintió. Uno de los empleados le alcanzó aquel muñeco y Gloria no tardó en abrazarse a él llena de alegría.

-¿Se lo envuelvo, señor?- Preguntó el encargado.-  
-No creo que haga falta.- Sonrió Kiros que disfrutaba al ver a su hija tan feliz con su codiciado juguete.- 

 

Pagó sin dilación y se despidió de los dependientes. Al fin padre e hija caminaban por la avenida de camino a casa. La cría daba brinquitos de contento llevando entre sus brazos a su nuevo perrito de trapo. Kiros la observaba con una sensación de gran felicidad y amor. Desde luego que quería muchísimo a su pequeña Gloria. A veces incluso se sentía culpable de pensar que, cuando nació, la dejó totalmente olvidada pensando solo en la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo esa niña tan increíble hizo retornar a Maggie del otro lado. Eso sí, totalmente cambiada en su forma de ser, pese a seguir siendo una mujer maravillosa. 

-Tengo una estupenda familia. Gracias a Dios que Eron también estaba totalmente cambiado. Todavía no puedo creerlo. -Pensaba.- Quizás Maggie tenga razón, esos milagros existen.

 

Incluso agradecía al Dios de los terrestres, o al Creador como los saiyajin solían llamarle, aquella bendición. Ese otrora terrible y maligno guerrero le pareció casi un maestro de meditación cuando estuvo en su casa. Y lo que fue más increíble, aseguró haber ido solamente para ver a Gloria Elua.

-Mi hija debe de ser asombrosa si un individuo así tenía esa curiosidad por verla.

 

Meditó sobre ello en tanto regresaba a casa con su hija. Dentro de poco en Nuevo Vegeta se celebraría el día de la progenitora del mítico Son Goku, Gine, que en ese mundo estaba consagrado a las madres de los saiyajin. Era una festividad que la reina Meioh implantó poco antes de abdicar y que la nueva reina Aiona había impulsado mucho. En ella se honraba el recuerdo de la madre de aquel legendario super saiyajin, uno de los ancestros de la familia real, y los habitantes del planeta hacían lo propio con sus progenitoras.

-Tendría que visitar a mi madre.- Se dijo el embajador Derail.- Y cuando lleguen las vacaciones llevar a mi hija junto a ella. Tal y como acordamos. Si alguien puede sacar y dominar el potencial saiyajin de Gloria esa es su abuela. Sé que a Maggie no le gustará pero, tras lo que hemos visto, tendrá que comprenderlo, ahora más que nunca…

 

Aunque recordó que su esposa no iba a estar en casa cuando volvieran él y Gloria. Maggie le había avisado que tenía que ir a la reunión de su congregación religiosa.

-Si eso le hace bien.- Pensó Kiros.- Me alegro por ella. Aunque no acabo de entender a esa gente. Algunos son bastante extraños…

 

Mientras tanto, otra que seguía sumida en sus propias tribulaciones era Sabra. La israelí deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que estaba atrapada, más incluso que en su calabozo. Habían pasado ya varios días. Y pese a los intentos de la mayor Hunter seguía detenida.

-Tengo que hablar con Daphne, debo explicarle lo que pasó.- Pensaba con creciente ansiedad.- Esto no está bien…

 

Y es que su instinto le gritaba que aquel altercado no fue todo lo inocente que parecía. ¿Cómo era posible que su novia hubiera hecho eso con aquel tipo? Estaba segura que ella no le había mentido. Ese chico era solamente su amigo. Daphne no tenía ningún tipo de atracción amorosa hacia él, y menos aún sexual. Podía verlo, ¡incluso sentirlo! La mirada de ella no la engañaba. Además, se habían acostado juntas varias veces y podía percibir como su pareja gozaba de su compañía. Salvo por alguna extraña circunstancia, no podía haber cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana.

-Tiene miedo, lo sé. Algo la asusta.- Se decía.- Ese tipo debe de estarla amenazando o coaccionando de algún modo. Mi corazón me lo dice, ella no cuenta la verdad.

 

Entonces alguien entró en el pasillo que conducía hacia su cuarto de retención. La joven se asomó a la ventana que tenía y vio llegar a su superiora junto con la teniente Aguirre. Sonrió. Al menos sus compañeras se estaban turnando en ir a verla. Como siempre decían cuando iban al combate, una Lady Fighter nunca enfrentaría al enemigo sola. Sus dos visitantes llegaron al fin ante la entrada de su cuarto, un agente de policía les abrió la puerta y Sabra se puso firme saludando.

-Descansa, por favor.- Le pidió Susan que iba vestida de paisano, luciendo un cómodo vestido blanco de algodón, en tanto le comentaba.- No hemos venido como oficiales militares sino como amigas.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho.- Repuso la israelí adoptando una pose más relajada.-  
-Sí, estamos aquí para proponerte algo.- Intervino Olivia que iba de civil también, vistiendo camiseta y pantalón vaquero.  
-Seguro que será algo bueno. Les estoy muy agradecida por apoyarme.- Afirmó Sabra.- Por favor, siéntense.

 

Su cuarto de retención era cómodo, un baño aparte con ducha, una amplia sala con cama, mesa y hasta un sofá y conexión a internet. Casi más parecía una suite de hotel. Al menos en Nature los derechos civiles estaban bastante bien observados. Decidieron sentarse las dos en el sofá para estar frente a la prisionera que lo hizo sobre su cama. Al fin, ante la expectante mirada del alférez Levi, Susan le contó.

-No voy a engañarte. Las cosas están complicadas. Verás. Informamos de lo ocurrido al comandante Enset y a la capitana Simmons. Ellos están haciendo gestiones para sacarte de aquí y que puedas estar en la base.   
-¿Podría volver a volar, señora?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Por el momento y hasta que se aclaren las cosas, estarías apartada del servicio, eso es lo lógico.- Respondió Susan.- Pero eso no es todo.- Agregó ensombreciendo su gesto.-  
-Dígame. ¿Hay algo malo, verdad?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Eso me temo. Por más que lo hemos intentado este caso es de jurisdicción civil.- Añadió Olivia.- Y han presentado una denuncia formal contra ti.  
-Era de esperar que ese chico lo hiciera.- Suspiró Sabra alegando.- Aunque creo que me provocó. No sé cómo explicarlo, es una intuición.  
-Por desgracia las intuiciones no pueden probarse.- Declaró Susan, tratando de animar su semblante al añadir.- Sin embargo eso no tiene porqué ser tan malo. Verás. Cuando le comenté a la capitana Simmons si podíamos hacer algo por ti, ella me remitió a hablar con un oficial que vino a Kinmoku y que estaría de visita en Nature. Pertenece al servicio secreto y….

 

Susan entonces recordó como ayer mismo, tras hablar con su superiora, ésta le dio la dirección de aquel enigmático capitán Cortés.

-Vaya a verle. Ese hombre tiene muchos y buenos contactos, en Kinmoku y en la Tierra.- Le aconsejó la capitana.-  
-Así lo haré, señora. Muchas gracias.- Repuso la mayor.-

 

Tras salir del despacho de su superiora Susan se ocupó de contactar con aquel individuo. Al principio le costó hacerlo. Quedaron en una zona bastante apartada a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella llegó caminando vestida con atuendo civil, zapatillas deportivas, pantalones cómodos de lino y una blusa con cazadora por encima. Al principio no vio a nadie por los alrededores, aunque en poco tiempo una voz suave la llamó.

-Mayor Hunter…aquí.

 

Susan dirigió su vista hacia la fuente de ese sonido. En un banco tapado por un árbol vio sentado a alguien. Ella se aproximó sentándose a su lado. 

-Dígame.- Comentó aquel individuo con tinte de voz que translucía un moderado interés.- ¿Qué deseaba de mí?  
-Ayuda.- Le respondió ella con resolución.- Verá, la capitana Simmons me recomendó que hablase con usted.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y en qué cree que puedo ayudarla?  
-No sé si podrá. El caso es que una de mis pilotos está en la cárcel a la espera de juicio por agresión contra un civil.- Le resumió.-  
-Yo no soy juez ni estoy en ningún jurado. ¿Qué quiere que haga?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-La verdad, no lo sé.- Suspiró Susan.- Por un lado hemos tratado de apartar el caso de la jurisdicción civil sin resultado. De otro conozco al agredido y es una estupenda persona, aunque también hace años que tengo a Sabra bajo mi mando y ella no es de las que buscan pelea sin una causa.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó su contertulio para inquirir con perspicacia.- ¿Podría ser algo de índole amorosa quizás? ¿Ese chico la ha engañado?   
-No le dije que fuera un chico.- Contestó la mayor Hunter siendo ella ahora la que mostraba agudeza.- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Su contertulio sonrió, delatando unos rasgos finos y contestando.

-Algo he oído. Fue una noticia comentada en estos días. Pero solo han sido rumores. Y usted dijo “agredido”. Pero en cuanto al origen de ese ataque no tengo idea. Apuesto por algo de índole sentimental. ¿Ese era el caso? ¿Pudo ser una pelea de enamorados?  
-Pudo ser.- Repitió Susan.- Aunque no del modo en el que usted cree. A decir verdad. La disputa fue a causa de una tercera persona.

 

Y tras poner brevemente en antecedentes a su contertulio, éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros para declarar.

-Pues eso es algo que escapa a mi ámbito de actuación. Lo veo como un claro caso de ataque pasional, celos, traición amorosa…nada de lo que yo suela ocuparme. Aunque sí que le puedo dar un consejo, mayor. Esa subordinada suya va a necesitar un abogado. Y uno muy bueno. En eso sí que puedo ayudarla. Al menos dándole un nombre…pero le prevengo, vive en la Tierra, tiene muchas ocupaciones y será muy difícil que acepte.  
-Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para convencerle.- Afirmó Susan.-  
-Convencerla.- Sonrió el capitán Cortés aclarando a su interlocutora.- Me refiero a Kerria Malden.  
-¡Kerria!- Exclamó Susan que de repente recordó.- Claro, ella es la hermana del mayor Leval Malden. Y además…

 

Ahí guardó silencio dado que el antiguo noviazgo de su hermana Deborah con esa chica no tenía por qué ser aireado. Aunque esa era una razón más para poder llegar hasta ella y lograr persuadirla. Llamaría a Debbie si era preciso para que tratase de contactarla. De modo que agregó.

-La conozco.  
-Muy bien. Pues eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted.- Sentenció Cortés levantándose del banco.-

 

La mayor Hunter vio que ese tipo era bastante bajito. Sin embargo, eso sencillamente eran apariencias. Debía de ser un sujeto muy notable cuando la capitana Simmons le había remitido a él. Así pues le dijo en tanto se alejaba.

-Gracias.  
-No hay de qué. Espero que tenga éxito. Si Kerria se ocupa del caso las posibilidades de esa joven de salir mejor librada aumentarán…

 

Susan asintió, Cortés se perdió por alguna calle adyacente y ella regresó a su casa. Ahora recordaba eso concluyendo su narración.

-Entonces, ¿esa tal Kerria Malden es buena abogada?- Preguntó Sabra.-  
-Muy buena.- Aseveró Susan.- Y es una activista del colectivo LGTB. Ella misma está casada con otra mujer y tiene un hijo. No creo que le suponga mucho problema el ponerse de tu parte y empatizar.  
-Eso al menos es esperanzador.- Suspiró la israelí, aunque enseguida objetó.- Pero señora, si vive en la Tierra y está tan ocupada, ¿por qué iba a aceptar venir a Nature para ocuparse de un caso tan poco importante? Por no hablar de sus honorarios. No creo que con mi sueldo pueda costearlos.  
\- Tendremos que darle alguna buena razón.- Terció Olivia.-  
-De eso me ocuparé yo.- Sentenció Susan.- Y seguro que sus honorarios no serán problema.

 

Entre tanto, Maggie había salido del trabajo, aunque esa tarde no iba a casa, primero asistiría a la reunión de su congregación. Allí, el reverendo Julius Corbin, el predicador más famoso de Nature, daba su sermón semanal. Aquello solía estar muy animado, el número de feligreses crecía cada día y además contaban con actuaciones de cantantes bastante apreciados.

-Está muy bien pensado, es fundamental captar a los jóvenes para que nuestro movimiento crezca desde la base.- Valoró la enfermera.-

 

Rememoraba no sin temor las palabras de aquel gigante cuando les habló a ella y a Kiros de Gloria. 

-Puede ir a la luz o hacia la oscuridad.- Musitaba con inquietud, obsesionada con aquella advertencia.- Dependerá de nosotros. Ambos bandos tratarán de ganarla para su causa. 

 

Pero ella se encargaría de educarla con esmero, de hacerla una devota cristiana. Gloria conocería al Señor y siempre estará del lado del bien. Costase lo que costase. Y lo que Maggie iba a hacer era un paso más para lograr ese objetivo, dado que el propio reverendo Corbin le había pedido que brindase su testimonio a la congregación. Le conoció haría unos cinco años cuando ese hombre empezaba su labor evangélica por el planeta. El propio reverendo Waters le habló muy bien de él. Desde entonces Maggie se hizo asidua a sus sermones. Por eso, tras meditar la oferta del pastor y pese a sentirse incluso avergonzada de contar tales cosas, al fin resolvió que debía ser valiente para dar ejemplo a otros y aceptó. Ahora estaba llegando ante la puerta y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, preludio de su creciente nerviosismo. Aún era temprano, el oficio y el sermón comenzarían dentro de una hora. Sin embargo, quiso ir antes para hablar con el reverendo a fin de perfilar su intervención. Nada más entrar le vio. Vestido con una túnica sacerdotal blanca y con ese bigote frondoso y pulcro. Era un hombre que estaría en la cuarentena de años, de pelo moreno y unos penetrantes ojos azules claros.

-Buenas tardes, reverendo.- Le saludó con afabilidad.-  
-Buenas tardes, hermana Margaret.- Correspondió él.- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Nerviosa.- Confesó la mujer.- La verdad, tengo miedo…  
-No debes tenerlo.- La animó él.- Al contrario, debes sentirte muy orgullosa. Vas a hacer algo que pocas personas son capaces de hacer, reconocer tus errores pasados y ser una inspiración para quienes te rodean.  
-Mi pasado es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar, pero sabiendo que puedo evitar que otros sigan esa senda, creo que merece la pena.- Afirmó ella.-

 

El reverendo asintió con visible aprobación. Entonces hizo un ademán invitador con una de sus manos para que su contertulia le siguiera. Maggie no tardó en ir tras de él y recorrieron un corto pasillo que desembocaba ante una puerta que daba acceso a una sala realmente grande. En aquel lugar podrían caber fácilmente mil personas. Tenía gradas para sentarse y un escenario con un pie de micrófono y un atril. Allí era donde Corbin solía dar sus famosos sermones. Ese hombre era una figura de creciente celebridad en Nature, aventajado discípulo del reverendo Waters quien hasta había venido al planeta alguna vez a expresarle todo su apoyo. Aunque las ideas de Julius eran incluso más radicales que las de su propio mentor. Así, le dijo a Maggie.

-La gente no tardará en llegar, ahora aguarda un poco y no temas nada. El Señor estará sin duda contigo y te inspirará para que muestres el camino del bien a otros.

 

La mujer asintió. Hubo de esperar unos minutos pero el reverendo tenía razón. Al poco las primeras personas comenzaron a llegar, eran de edades y apariencias muy variadas. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió más a Maggie fue que había muchos jóvenes. En un primer momento el silencio se extendía por aquel vasto recinto. Sin embargo, los murmullos y las conversaciones entrecruzadas no tardaron en comenzar. Al poco rato el nivel de sonido era casi molesto. Mucha gente se había dado cita allí. Para horror de la ponente, bastantes más de los que ella misma habría anticipado. Al fin, Corbin subió a ese escenario y, utilizando el micrófono, pronto logró que se hiciera el silencio.

-Queridos hermanos, amigos y creyentes. Nos hemos dado cita aquí hoy para hablar sobre la rectitud, la pureza y la vida… 

 

Desgranó unos minutos más de su discurso ante la tensa espera de Maggie hasta que al fin, el pastor dio pie a la intervención de esta, cuando contó.

-Recordad como hubo una vez un hombre llamado Saulo, perteneciente al sanedrín, que perseguía a nuestro Señor. Era un judío de la secta de los fariseos que odiaba todo lo que éste representaba. Sin embargo, un día, camino hacia Damasco, una gran luz le cegó derribándole de su montura. Entonces pudo escuchar la voz del Señor preguntándole. ¿Saulo, porqué me persigues? Y tanto le impactó aquello que él se convirtió a la fe de Cristo nuestro Señor, y pasó de ser su perseguidor a su propagador. Cambió su nombre por el de Pablo y dio testimonio de la fe hasta su martirio. Queridos hermanos. Hoy tenemos aquí a una mujer que sufrió una experiencia similar. De mostrarse totalmente contraria a los caminos del verdadero amor pasó a defenderlos y propagarlos con devoción. Tengo el gran placer de presentaros a nuestra hermana Margaret.

 

Hubo bastantes aplausos, ella, amedrentada y nerviosa, sonrió, subiendo a ese escenario. Tras ser abrazada por el reverendo éste le cedió su lugar. Se hizo entonces un denso y expectante silencio. Al fin, tomando el micrófono entre sus temblorosas manos, la ponente comenzó.

\- Vaya, que el reverendo me compare con el mismísimo San Pablo es un verdadero honor para mí. Aunque totalmente inmerecido. No soy nadie. Al contrario que ese santo yo tengo miedo y estoy muy nerviosa, disculpadme. –Admitió añadiendo con voz trémula.- Éste es un paso muy importante para mí…

 

Algún aplauso trató de animarla, ella sonrió con agradecimiento para decidirse al fin a comenzar.

-Me llamo Margaret Kendall. O al menos ese fue mi nombre hasta que me casé. Ahora soy la señora Derail. Muchos conocéis a mi marido, el embajador de Nuevo Vegeta… 

 

Unos cuantos murmullos entre sorprendidos y admirados se escucharon, otros incluso comentaban que esa mujer si les era familiar. Dejando eso de lado, Maggie continuó.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que yo, una mujer atea, de vida réproba y pecaminosa, iba a tener este destino, jamás lo hubiera creído. Veréis hermanos y hermanas. Ante vosotros me confieso. En mi pasado fui alguien de vida muy lujuriosa. Disfrutaba manteniendo constantes aventuras con otras personas. Y lo peor, y lo más grave, era que esas personas eran de mí mismo sexo.

Algunas exclamaciones de asombro e incluso horror se escucharon, sin embargo, la tranquilizadora presencia del reverendo a unos pocos metros, animó a la ponente a proseguir.

-Solo buscaba el goce carnal, me recreaba en la contemplación de otras mujeres, las deseaba, me deleitaba en la fornicación con ellas. Incluso pensaba en que amaba a algunas. Y sí, al menos, para mi punto de vista entonces, las amaba. Sinceramente, no veía nada de malo en ello. Además, era enfermera, me dedicaba a salvar vidas. Pensaba de mí misma que era una buena persona. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Entonces me embarqué en la SSP-2, la gran nave que todos conocéis, algunos incluso vinisteis hasta Nature en ella, al igual que lo hice yo. Bueno, allí, tras muchas peripecias, conocí al que hoy es mi marido. Al principio no me cayó demasiado bien. Aunque bueno,- sonrió divertida para remachar con humor.- Eso es algo que quizás sea aplicable a muchos matrimonios cuando se conocieron.

 

Esas palabras provocaron algunas risas y más aplausos. Maggie lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio. Cada vez estaba más segura de sí misma y ganaba confianza. Al fin pudo continuar y una vez más lo hizo con seriedad.

-Por increíble que parezca los dos estábamos enamorados de la misma mujer. Sí, de una chica realmente guapa. Y yo tenía bastantes posibilidades de conseguir que me correspondiera. Pero, casi sin darme cuenta, él comenzó a atraerme. Primero por sus valores, su heroísmo y determinación, su sentido del honor. Aquello fue un shock para mí. Pasé a querer sentirme protegida, amada por un hombre, lo que a mi modo de pensar de entonces, era algo imposible. Y sin embargo sucedió. Tuve la gran suerte de comprobar que él, a su vez, se sentía atraído por mí y que, de igual modo, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta. Sorprendimos a todos al anunciarlo. Pero la mayor sorprendida fui yo. Podéis creerme. Después nos casamos y quedé embarazada de nuestra hija. Ahí fue cuando el Señor me dio su mensaje. Pasé de ser una mujer joven que desperdiciaba su atractivo y sus atributos femeninos en estériles relaciones con otras mujeres a convertirme en un proyecto de madre, el de alguien que iba a alumbrar una vida.

 

La gente asentía con aprobación. Algunas voces incluso la jaleaban gritando.

-¡Bien hecho!  
-¡Viste la luz del Señor!  
-¡Él te bendijo!…

 

Aunque Maggie movió entonces la cabeza y sonrió, para sorpresa del auditorio algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y apenas pudo proseguir con voz quebrada.

-No, todavía el Señor no había obrado su milagro en mí. Eso sucedió cuando di a luz a mi niña…el parto se complicó… yo… ¡yo llegué a morir! Estuve clínicamente muerta. Y fue así como Dios me mostró el destino que podría haberme aguardado si no me hubiera apartado del camino de la iniquidad…

 

Para asombro de sus oyentes la mujer les relató aquella terrible experiencia y apenas capaz de articular palabra por la emoción, remachó.

-Estuve en el Infierno. ¡Lo sé! Vi el sufrimiento de mi primer amor. Aquella pobre chica que era buena persona. O al menos eso creyó ella. La sociedad la apartó, no por ser invertida, sino por haber yacido conmigo cuando yo era menor. No supo o no pudo cambiar de vida tras su traumático paso por la cárcel y cometió el terrible pecado del suicidio. Y todo vino a consecuencia de su antinatural pasión hacia mí. Pero también yo tuve la culpa puesto que compartía tal lujuria y la alentaba. Por eso, cuando retorné al mundo de los vivos, recé sin descanso por su alma… y por la mía. Por esa razón estoy aquí hoy, ante vosotros, hermanas y hermanos. Ahora estoy segura, yo estaba enferma y el Señor me sanó. Y hay muchas personas que siguen estándolo. Obligación de todos nosotros es advertirles de su mal camino y abrirles los brazos para que puedan cambiar. Sé…, sé que hace poco, un querido amigo mío y maestro de mi hija, sufrió una terrible agresión por parte de una de esas personas. Sin embargo, no debemos odiar a esa pobre descarriada, sino compadecerla.- Sentenció entre murmullos de aprobación.- Igual que no fue tarde para mí, aún no lo es para ella…

 

Y en tanto Maggie desgranaba su discurso unos atónitos y emocionados Stephanie y Byron la escuchaban. Para la muchacha, esa mujer a la que siempre había respetado e incluso envidado por tener semejante marido, la había dejado helada. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido una tortillera? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, sus palabras le habían despertado un sentimiento positivo. Humildemente Maggie había confesado ante todos ese terrible pecado, ese anatema, siendo valiente y capaz de admitir su culpa, cambiar y de enmendarse. Fue una lástima que Daphne no pudiera asistir con ella. Eso comentó Byron.

-Tenemos que contárselo a nuestra hermana. ¿Ves? Los invertidos son gente enferma. Se pueden curar. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que el de la señora Derail?  
-Sí, claro que sí. Quizás esa loca que atacó al pobre señor Martin tenga también una segunda oportunidad.- Declaró la chica, aunque eso sí, añadiendo con desdén.- Pero que sea lo más lejos posible de nosotros. ¡Es increíble! Hasta me pareció simpática cuando nuestra hermana me la presentó.  
-Para que te fíes de las apariencias.- Comentó su hermano.-  
-Y pensar que la muy descarada llegó a advertirme.- Se sonrió Stephanie recordando.- Me dijo, ten cuidado, las bolleras están donde menos te lo esperas.  
-Al menos en eso tenía razón.- Rio su hermano.-  
-¡Pobre Dap! Seguro que esa zorra pervertida la estaba acosando. Por eso se quedó pálida cuando la vio venir por la calle.- Recordó Stephanie.- 

 

Su hermano asintió y ambos guardaron silencio ya, escuchando proseguir a la ponente que iba concluyendo su discurso.

-Por ello hermanos os pido comprensión y paciencia. Yo he conocido a muchas de esas personas en mi vida. Y la mayoría no son malas. Es más, ellas creen que lo que hacen no está mal. ¡Y lo creen de corazón! Muchas de ellas viven ignorantes del riesgo en el que está su alma. Nuestra tarea es la de mostrarles el camino correcto. Se dice que Dios se alegra más que nada cuando un pecador se arrepiente y ve la luz. ¡Ayudémosles a verla!- Exclamó obteniendo un gran aplauso.- Hagámoslo entre todos.

 

Maggie aguardó unos instantes hasta que las palmas se acallaron. Al fin concluyó entre un suspiro de alivio.

-Muchas gracias. Que Dios os bendiga.

 

Y Corbin se aproximó a darle otro abrazo entre más aplausos de los allí congregados. La mujer bajó del escenario con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, alegría y satisfacción por cumplir con su promesa. Feliz de haberse liberado de un gran peso. De otro, un creciente temor a que ahora se airease su vida y que, tanto su esposo como su hija, pudieran verse afectados. Pero entre otras cosas, había dado ese difícil paso adelante por Gloria. No quiso pensar en eso más y pasó a escuchar al reverendo que ahora retomaba la palabra.

-Gracias hermana Margaret. Gracias por tus palabras llenas de amor y de ánimo. Hablas en verdad como enviada del Señor, ofreces el perdón y la misericordia de las que Él eternamente hace gala. Quieres mostrar el Camino y sacar de la ignorancia a muchos de esos pecadores. Bienaventurados aquellos que te escuchen y sigan tus consejos. Sin embargo.- Añadió ya con el tono más severo que solía emplear en sus sermones.- Los hay que no quieren escuchar o que se creen más importantes que nuestro Señor. Y Dios hará con ellos como hizo con el rey David y el rey Salomón. Los ungió para que siguieran sus caminos y en tanto permanecieron fieles a su palabra, medraron. ¡Pero ay cuando cayeron bajo su propia lujuria y codicia apartándose del camino de Dios! No solamente ellos fueron castigados sino todo su pueblo. Por eso quiero advertir una vez más a Serenity y a Endimión. Ellos fueron vistos por muchos como faros de esperanza y como los enviados de Dios para nuestra salvación. Pero en verdad os digo que, a sabiendas o no, se han apartado de su camino…

 

Así era, al menos eso pensaba Stephanie que asentía casi a cada palabra. Esos autoproclamados reyes de la Tierra incluso tenían a algunas de esas princesas planetarias que no se recataban en mostrarse públicamente como sáficas. ¡Era una vergüenza! Casi ni se atrevía a imaginar la clase de depravaciones que habría en ese palacio enorme en el que vivían. Y su amiga la princesa de Kinmoku no era mucho mejor, con esas guardianas capaces de mutar de hombres a mujeres. Algo totalmente antinatural, hasta diabólico. Aunque ahora, pasó a centrarse una vez más en las palabras del reverendo, quien, sustituyendo ese tono casi apocalíptico por otro más desenfadado, remachó.

-Pero no todo van a ser reproches y advertencias a los pecadores. Los justos también tienen derecho a divertirse. Por eso, para amenizaros esta reunión y recién llegado de la Tierra… un gran artista que además hace siempre gala de propagar la palabra de Dios con sus estupendas canciones.

 

Y al punto un tipo negro con chaqueta y pantalones blancos y camisa oscura, adornado con varias cadenas de oro al cuello subió al estrado. Tras abrazarse con el reverendo tomó el micrófono que éste le cedió…

-Mira Steph, ¡ese es Jeremía Case! – Indicó el sorprendido y entusiasmado Byron a su hermana.-  
-Sí, para que luego esos invertidos digan que los creyentes somos unos carcas.- Repuso ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.- 

 

Y entre tanto el artista, saludó a la concurrencia declarando mientras dos chicas, vestidas con ropa bastante discreta pero cómoda, se unieron a él.

-Es para mí un placer y un privilegio compartir esta tarde de predicación y fe. Espero que mis humildes canciones os hagan tener un buen colofón a esta hermosa jornada de alabanza a Dios…

 

Y sin más, comenzó a sonar la música y ese tipo empezó a cantar con esas dos muchachas bailando a su alrededor…

Esta palabra rezamos ( rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh si, rezamos(rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

Toda mi vida deseé llegar hasta la cima  
(Esa palabra rezamos)  
Alguno dijo, no podría  
Me dijeron no, pero no me detuve  
(Esa palabra rezamos)  
Trabajando duro hacienda esas películas todos los días   
(Esa palabra rezamos)  
De rodillas todas las noches, Tú sabes que recé

Esta palabra rezamos ( rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh si, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

Al poco la mayoría de los jóvenes se movían al ritmo de la música. Entre ellos Stephanie y Byron. La melodía era pegadiza e invitaba a ello. Hasta la propia Maggie no podía evitar dejarse ir y moverse con una azorada sonrisa.

 

Ahora solo pienso que tú  
Puedes hacer lo que quieras  
(Esa palabra rezamos)  
Estoy reventando estas rimas  
Ganando este dinero y no podría  
(Esa palabra rezamos)

Perdona a mi gente a mi ciudad y mi camino  
(Esa palabra rezamos)  
Y de rodillas todavía voy a rezar

Esta palabra rezamos (rezamos, rezamos)

Y aquel cantante al mejor modo de un concierto se movía a su vez por el escenario bailando y contagiando de su entusiasmo al público. Algunos hasta juntaban las manos mirando hacia arriba como si en verdad siguieran la letra…

Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy

Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh sí, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo ahora  
Esa es la palabra que rezamos

 

Una y otra, y otra vez   
(Esa es la palabra que rezamos)

Seguí llamando, pero  
Esa gente no me dejaría entrar  
(Esa es la palabra que rezamos)  
Intenté, intenté e intenté hacerme camino  
(Esa es la palabra que rezamos)

Pero nada sucedió hasta el día que recé

Esta palabra rezamos (rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh sí, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

 

Los niños muriendo, tan rápido desde aquí o desde allá  
(esa palabra rezamos)  
Necesitando ese dinero  
Fumando esa droga o hacienda ese crack  
(Esa palabra rezamos)

Diez años de edad, estando fuera  
Mejor estar atento  
(Esa palabra rezamos)   
Muerto, ido, nunca tuvo una oportunidad  
¿De qué va todo? 

Esta palabra rezamos (rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh sí, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

-Sí, es verdad.- Coreaba una entusiasmada Stephanie.- Rezamos…

Esa palabra rezamos  
Esa palabra rezamos  
Esa palabra rezamos

Esta palabra rezamos (rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh si, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

En una misión, empezó la duda, Allá vamos  
(Esa palabra rezamos)  
Relájate, lee esas palabras que necesitamos saber  
(Esa palabra rezamos)   
Viviendo alto, viviendo bien, viviendo mucho  
(Esa palabra rezamos)   
Toma un minute, compón una oración   
Y eres bueno para ir

Esta palabra rezamos (rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh si, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

-Éste es el mensaje que debe llegarles a los jóvenes. Necesitamos a más artistas así. Que transmitan valores positivos. - Le susurró Corbin a Maggie que asintió con total convicción.-

Estamos enviando a Éste al Señor  
(Esa palabra rezamos)   
Y te damos gracias y sabemos que debemos rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos  
Porque todas las bendiciones que son buenas, provienen de arriba  
(Esa palabra rezamos)   
Y una vez más queremos  
Decir gracias al Señor con todo nuestro amor

Esa palabra rezamos (rezamos, rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo hoy  
Dije que rezamos, (rezamos) Oh si, rezamos (rezamos)  
Tenemos que rezar  
Justo hacerlo, rezar  
Esa palabra rezamos

Esa palabra rezamos   
Rezamos, rezamos  
Rezamos, rezamos  
Rezamos, rezamos  
Rezamos, rezamos

Esa palabra, rezamos

(MC Hammer, Pray. Crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar por supuesto la ovación fue tremenda y generalizada. El cantante tuvo que saludar haciendo unas cuantas inclinaciones y, tras llevarse ambas manos al pecho a modo de agradecimiento, sonrió retirándose. Maggie pensó que aquello era realmente genial. Sobre todo cuando Corbin le comentó.

-Desgraciadamente el camino del Mal suele ser más atractivo y hermoso en apariencia. Por ello tenemos que combatirlo con sus propias armas. A veces no basta con predicar la verdad. Hay que hacerla atractiva.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino ella.- Ancha y hermosa es la puerta que lleva a la perdición. Porque estrecha es la puerta, y angosto el camino que lleva a la vida; y pocos son los que lo hallan. - Recitó.-  
-Mateo siete, versículo catorce. – Asintió su interlocutor con manifiesta aprobación.- Así es hermana. El camino angosto representa a la gente que está en la religión verdadera...la cual es poca y debe transitar por un sendero muy estrecho. Ese tránsito es difícil para los que intentamos seguirlo puesto que tiene que amoldarse a los principios de la Biblia, cosa que el resto de la gente no hace....y se burlan de nosotros por eso.   
-Sí, ya lo he observado. -Convino Maggie.- Y me apena mucho haber sido en otro tiempo una de esos pecadores que se reían de las advertencias que nos daba la Biblia. 

 

Su interlocutor no pudo ocultar su complacencia cuando, tras sonreír aprobatoriamente a su interlocutora, le explicó.

-Dices bien porque, el camino ancho, es el que toman las personas que dicen ser "cristianas" y no lo son, y la gente de las religiones no cristianas y ateas. Creen ir por un atajo y no obstante van camino a la destrucción, por no obedecer a Dios. Ya lo verás, en Armagedón van a ser destruidas. Ese camino es ancho, porque hay mucha gente recorriéndolo y es espacioso, porque es fácil hacer la vida que hacen esas personas, sin ajustarse a las normas de Dios – Afirmó su contertulio enumerando con tono censurador.- Inmoralidad, idolatría, mentiras, robos, engaños, religiones falsas, participación en guerras, odio al prójimo, etc.   
-Si, en mi caso era la inmoralidad.- Confesó Maggie con un suspiro de pesar.- Demasiada inmoralidad y depravación. Me pongo enferma solo de pensar en ello.  
-Pero por suerte tú te diste cuenta a tiempo gracias a esa revelación.- La animó el reverendo agregando con tinte optimista.- Estás purgando tus culpas y ahora eres grata a los ojos del Señor. Como lo fue María de Magda la.  
-¡Gracias reverendo! - Sollozó ella con patente emoción.- Sus palabras significan mucho para mí.

 

Y es que aquello la conmovía, ser comparada con semejantes figuras de los evangelios era un gran e inmerecido honor. Se enjugó algunas lágrimas ante la paternal mirada de su contertulio que declaró.

\- No hay de qué. Al contrario. Una vez más, soy yo el que te agradezco en nombre de todos el valor que has demostrado al ofrecernos tu testimonio. Hoy has hecho mucho bien.

 

La enfermera sonrió visiblemente complacida. Así lo pensaba. Se sentía muy bien tras haber hecho lo que consideraba correcto. Al poco se despidió del predicador y retornó a casa. 

-Ahora a abrazar a mi marido y a mi hija. Y a dar muchas gracias al Señor por lo afortunada que soy al tenerles en mi vida. - Se dijo en tanto abordaba el deslizador de vuelta a su hogar.-

 

En otro lugar de Nature, Dean no fue tan afortunado. Estaba jugando todavía, sin darse cuenta las horas habían volado y esos propósitos de estudiar se desvanecieron conforme iba pasando niveles del holo juego. Entonces el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse le distrajo. Al instante, ese idiota de Gus hizo acto de presencia y su rostro lucía cara de pocos amigos.

-De modo que aquí estas, ¿eh?- Le abroncó.- Ya veo como estudias. Seguro que habrás sacado unas notas maravillosas para estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

 

El chico no se molestó en replicar, además ¿Qué iba a poder decir?, menos todavía cuando ese cretino agregó.

-Tu madre me dijo que suspendiste el examen de historia, pero que le habías prometido estudiar. Ya se ve como cumples tus promesas. Pues no te preocupes. Yo sí que mantengo las mías.- Remachó acercándose con rapidez y arrebatándole la consola al muchacho con violencia.-  
-¡Eso no es tuyo! - Se atrevió a gritarle él.-

 

Gus contestó a esa protesta con una bofetada que derribó a Dean. Éste, entre atónito, furioso y asustado, se tapó la enrojecida mejilla.

-¡A mí no me levantes la voz, mocoso! - Estalló su interlocutor.- ¿Te has creído que, porque tu pobre madre es blanda lo voy a ser también yo? Vas a estar castigado sin estos jueguecitos ni salir hasta que apruebes tus exámenes.- Sentenció.-  
-Tú no eres nadie para castigarme.- Siseó el chico con autentico odio en su tono y su mirada.-  
-Ya verás como sí que lo soy.- Replicó su polemista.-  
-Se lo diré a mi madre y te echará de nuestra casa. ¡Nunca debió dejarte entrar!- Espetó el muchacho.-

 

Gus ya iba a atizarle otra torta cuando la voz de Ginger, entre horrorizada y llena de temor le detuvo.

-¡Basta Gus, déjale por favor!

 

Nada más verla Dean corrió a abrazarse a ella. La pobre Gin había llegado justo en ese momento, tras dejar a Clarisa al cargo de la tienda. Su socia iba a cerrar hoy. Entonces subió a casa cuando escuchó gritos. Pensando lo peor no tardó en apresurarse, justo entraba cuando presenció aquello.

-Mamá, échale de aquí.- Gimió el chico.- ¡Échale, por favor!

 

La consternada Ginger no sabía que hacer. Su hijo no lo comprendía. Ella a fin de cuentas era una mujer y tenía necesidades. Y entonces, en el momento justo. Cuando creía que tendría que resignarse a estar sola, ese hombre llegó a su vida y se interesó por ella. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que la amaba. Con quien podía sentirse plena en todos los terrenos. Y no era mala persona. Al principio incluso congenió muy bien con Dean, pero luego el niño entró en la pubertad y la adolescencia. Esas eran épocas muy complicadas y el crío empezó a ser más rebelde y a suspender. Ginger se sentía mal viendo como chocaban y creía que Gus a veces era muy duro, pero que se conducía así por el bien del niño. Estaba claro que esa no era la forma de hacerlo, aunque enseguida quiso calmar a su hijo susurrándole con afecto.

-Todo se arreglará, cariño. Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más.  
-¡No, no quiero, no mientras él siga aquí!- Sollozaba el muchacho mirando de reojo a ese tipo.-

 

Aunque Gus aprovechó esa respuesta para dirigirse a Ginger con tono admonitorio.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Ese chico se aprovecha de que eres demasiado consentidora. Y claro, el malo siempre soy yo. Porque no se lo consiento. Hay que estar permanentemente encima de él para que haga las cosas. Así jamás llegará a nada.  
-Por favor, deja que yo me ocupe.- Le pidió Ginger quien trato de mostrarse algo más dura al dirigirse a Dean.- En eso Gus tiene razón. Debes hacer las cosas sin que tengan que decírtelas, hijo.

Aunque aquella reprimenda no le sentó nada bien al niño. Apenas hubo terminado su madre de hablar él a su vez la recriminó airado.

-Siempre estás de su parte. ¿Por qué?...Cada vez que él dice algo tú nunca le discutes.  
-No es eso, cariño.- Pudo replicar la apurada Ginger.-  
-No necesitas darle explicaciones a este mocoso.- Terció Gus.- Lo que tiene que hacer es estudiar, o de lo contrario que se ponga a trabajar. No hace más que vivir a la sopa boba.  
-¡Tú sí que vives bien a costa de mi madre! - Estalló el chico separándose de la estupefacta Ginger.- ¿Qué haces en su negocio, eh? Te paseas por ahí como si fuera tuyo…

 

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Gus que sujetó al chico por la pechera elevando una vez más su mano…

-¡Te voy a romper la cara, niñato insolente! - Le amenazó colérico.-  
-¡No, quieto! - Exclamó Ginger corriendo a interponerse entre ellos.-

 

Tras un breve forcejeo Gus soltó al muchacho que cayó al suelo una vez más. Ahora Ginger estaba en medio de su furibunda pareja y de su hijo. La pobre mujer, totalmente desbordada no sabía que hacer salvo llorar. Y aun fue peor cuando el chico siseó con odio.

-Algún día seré mayor y entonces no podrás tocarme nunca más. ¡Y si lo intentas te juro que te mataré!

 

Hasta Gus mismo se quedó perplejo por aquella amenaza, y es que mirando a los ojos de aquel chico por un momento llegó hasta a creerle capaz de cumplir esa bravata. Pero no se arredró, al contrario, aquello hizo que su enfado creciera y replicó.

-¡A un correccional es a donde habría que enviarte! Si es que antes no te muelo a palos. ¡Sinvergüenza!  
-¡Ya basta, os lo suplico, a los dos! - Intervino Gin con visible congoja.-

 

Aprovechando que su madre se había aproximado a Gus, Dean no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y salió corriendo, abrió la puerta de casa y escapó a la calle. Cuando Ginger quiso darse cuenta el muchacho se había ido.

-¡Dean!- Gritó la pobre mujer con los nervios rotos.-  
-Yo le atraparé.- Intervino Gus presto para salir tras él.-  
-¡No!- Exclamó entre lágrimas Ginger.- Te lo ruego, déjale, él volverá. Pero, ¡por Dios! No le pegues más. 

 

Su pareja exhaló un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse y al fin respondió de modo más moderado pero indignado aún.

-Lo haré por ti. Y solo por ti me contengo de ir a agarrarle y darle una buena tunda. Ese mocoso merece que le den un escarmiento para que aprenda a respetar a sus mayores.   
-Con la violencia no le enseñarás respeto.- Le censuró su angustiada interlocutora.-  
-Es el único lenguaje que comprende.- Rebatió él.- Fíjate. Según me contaste había suspendido e iba a estudiar. ¿Quieres saber cómo me lo encontré cuándo llegué? Jugando a marcianitos. Sabe que tú nunca le vas a regañar en serio, y que le bastará con mirarte con cara de bueno para que le perdones todo.  
-Es mi hijo.- Se defendió amargamente ella.- Tú no puedes entenderlo. Él… llegó a mi vida y le dio sentido. Estaba solo en el mundo. Perdió a sus padres y necesitaba amor. Y yo tuve alguien por quién luchar, a quien querer. Sobre todo cuando supe que yo no…

 

La atormentada mujer recordaba cómo tras el ataque devastador en la SSP-1 el doctor Ginga le recobró sus piernas con aquel tratamiento milagroso. Sin embargo, eso tuvo un efecto secundario tan inesperado como terrible. Aquel suero le privó también de su capacidad de tener hijos biológicos. Recordaba como el apurado doctor le pidió disculpas una y otra vez. Un día cuando, tras algunos análisis, lo descubrió. Meses después de la Terraformación de Bios. Le envió un mensaje explicándole lo ocurrido y pidiendo perdón. A lo que Ginger respondió entonces que no era culpa suya y que siempre le estaría agradecida. En ese momento lo tomó por un altísimo precio a pagar por recobrar su vida. Sin embargo, a veces lloraba en silencio. Por eso, cuando adoptó a Dean, esa herida desapareció. De un modo u otro el destino la había compensado dándole por un lado lo que le había quitado por otro. Y ahora ese niño que tanto había deseado y al que tanto amaba le producía este tremendo dolor por aquellos terribles desencuentros con su pareja. La otra cosa que la vida le había al fin brindado tras tanto tiempo de espera. Gus la escuchó relatar aquello y al fin suspiró intentando calmarse, en esta ocasión fue algo más conciliador al replicar a su sollozante interlocutora.

-Lo siento. No debí perder los estribos.- Se disculpó moviendo la cabeza para aseverar.- Sé que le adoptaste y que desde el primer momento te volcaste con él para darle la familia que perdió. Comprendo que le quieras. Es lógico. Pero Gin, no confundas el amor con ser blanda. Precisamente porque le quieres tanto debes desear que se haga un hombre de provecho. Y está claro que, aquí, no lo va a lograr por este camino.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?- Sollozó ella completamente abatida.-   
-Quizás, Dean debería estar en un sitio donde deba seguir unas normas y tengan control sobre él. Eso le haría mucho bien. Tú no puedes estar pendiente de educarle a todas horas, sé lo mucho que trabajas.

 

Ginger no replicó a eso, era cierto. Se limitó a escuchar a Gus que ya hablaba con tono más amable y suave.

-Hablé con el padre Michael, el del colegio neo religioso al que va Dean. Le vi una tarde que salía del café. Allí van los hijos de personas muy importantes aquí, por eso sé que, pese al sacrificio económico que te supone, quisiste matricularle en ese centro. Le conté un poco el caso de Dean. Coincidió conmigo en que el chico podría rendir muchísimo más. Allí le tienen metido en vereda. El problema aparece cuando está en casa. Me dijo que tienen internado. Y que sus alumnos que residen en el mismo están muy bien educados en valores y moralidad.  
-Pero, yo…- Musitó la atónita Ginger añadiendo no sin malestar.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa sin consultarme?  
-Solo me informé. No le prometí al sacerdote nada al respecto.- Repuso inmediatamente Gus.- Por supuesto la última palabra la tienes tú. Pero ya le has oído. Dice que quiere matarme.  
-No, no dijo eso exactamente.- Rebatió la apurada Gin alegando consternada.- Y además, solo es un niño. No piensa en serio eso.  
-Ojalá que tengas razón, sin embargo me ha preocupado.- Le confesó Gus posando suavemente sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de su pareja.- Y sabes bien que no soy fácil de inquietar.  
Al menos de ese modo. Solo te pido que lo pienses, porque algo habrá que hacer. O puede que en poco tiempo sea demasiado tarde ya.

 

La angustiada Ginger asintió despacio. No tenía la menor idea de qué sería mejor para su hijo y eso la asustaba. Entre tanto, lleno de rabia y desconsuelo, Dean corría por las calles de la ciudad apenas iluminadas por algunas farolas difusas. No sabía a donde ir, solo podía correr tratando de escapar de aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.


	14. Huidas hacia delante entre algunos recuerdos.

Algunas semanas transcurrieron en Nature. La calma fue la nota predominante, al menos a nivel general. En los confines del sistema solar del planeta nada se movía. Los fieros Arcoily parecían haberse evaporado. La escuadrilla de las Fighter ladies de hecho solo tuvo que hacer unas pocas salidas rutinarias. Eso sí, echando a faltar a una de sus más destacadas pilotos. Así lo comentaban Olivia y Elisa, charlando distendidamente en español, a la vuelta de una de tantas rondas por el campo de asteroides.

-Las cosas están muy tranquilas.- Apuntaba la mejicana.- Hasta Ludmila se ha ido de permiso a la Tierra, para ver a su familia.  
-Demasiado tranquilas diría yo.- Convino la chilena, no sin un tinte desconfiado.- Aunque me alegro por ella, beber vodka y cantar tanto la estaba haciendo ponerse demasiado nostálgica.  
-A disfrutarlo mientras dure.- Repuso su interlocutora sonriendo al escuchar eso.-

 

Era verdad, su rusa compañera llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a los suyos. Incluido a su novio, Iván. Había pedido más que un permiso, una licencia de varios meses que le fue concedida ante la calma reinante en el sector. Al parecer, que las cosas en Nuevo Vegeta se hubiesen estabilizado había traído buenas repercusiones a Nature. La chilena entonces cambió de tema centrándose en su otra compañera.

-Por cierto señora.- Comentó Elisa con algo de preocupación.- ¿Vamos a ver a Sabra? Lo última vez que la visité estaba muy achacada.   
-Es lógico. Lleva ya días recluida y suspendida de servicio. A la espera de juicio.- Contestó Olivia.-  
-La mayor Hunter no nos dijo si esto iba a prolongarse mucho.-Respondió la chilena.-   
-No lo sabe.- Contestó la mejicana.- Es complicado no más. No depende de ella. Aunque hace cuánto puede.

 

Su subordinada asintió. Así lo creía también. De hecho su compañera de escuadrilla permanecía en su alojamiento de la base. No le estaba permitido salir del recinto militar. Ese fue el acuerdo que alcanzaron la mayor Hunter y el comandante Enset con la autorización de la capitana Simmons. Al menos las autoridades civiles accedieron a eso a fin de mitigar el posible clima de crispación que se había creado en algunos sectores de la ciudad. Sabra lo recordaba cuando se presentó ante su superiora, acompañada de la mayor.

-Descansen.- Ordenó Simmons a las dos que, al punto, obedecieron.-

 

La capitana estaba sentada tras su despacho, sus dos oficiales permanecían en pie. Simmons no se anduvo por las ramas y con tono severo le dijo a la acusada.

-Alférez Levi. Está aquí porque su jefa de escuadrilla ha abogado por usted. Me pidió que la sacásemos del calabozo civil. Por mi parte he tenido que hacer muchas llamadas y pedir algunos favores. Solo espero que tenga eso presente.  
-Sí señora, se lo agradezco mucho.- Respondió sumisamente la israelí.-  
-Escuche.- Agregó ahora Simmons, sonando más conciliatoriamente.- Es un tema muy complicado. Se unen varias cosas. Es usted militar y mujer. No entro ni me interesa su orientación sexual. Pero hay muchas personas en este planeta a las que sí les preocupa.  
-Con el debido respeto, señora.- Se permitió intervenir Susan.- No creo que esto sea ni mejor ni peor que otro caso.  
-¿Cuál caso?- Inquirió la capitana.-  
-Si el alférez hubiera sido un hombre y hubiese agredido a ese muchacho habría estado igualmente mal. Pero no sería ni más ni menos grave. Algunos se burlan de la víctima diciendo que fue una mujer quien le zurró, cosa que es falsa. Otras la acusan de tendencias antinaturales, de tratar de entrometerse en una pareja de enamorados…  
-¡Eso es mentira, señora! - Estalló Sabra sin poderlo remediar.- Lo siento.- Se excusó de inmediato.-  
-Escúchenme bien las dos.- Declaró Simmons retornando a su anterior severidad.- Repito que a mí, los rumores o lo que se diga en la calle, no me importa. Aquí debemos atenernos a los hechos. Usted, acorde a las declaraciones de múltiples testigos, se encaró con ese joven y le lanzó contra la barra de un bar. Posiblemente no estuvo en su intención que se golpease en la cabeza con la misma. Sin embargo, eso sucedió y aquel chico perdió el conocimiento. Fue ingresado con pronóstico reservado y pasó inconsciente unos días, con todo lo que se deriva a efectos clínicos. Riesgo de embolia, pérdida de memoria, en fin. Y a saber cuántas cosas más. No soy médico…  
-Mi esposo si lo es, señora.- Intervino Susan afirmando.- Él se informó acerca del parte clínico. Pudo ser mucho peor pero afortunadamente el chico está bien.  
-De lo que, créanme, me alegro.- Afirmó su superiora, que, no obstante, agregó con preocupación.- El problema está en que la población civil no puede llegar a creer que militares entrenados para defenderla puedan suponer una amenaza. Esto ha creado alarma social, y no únicamente entre esas personas de creencias digamos tan exacerbadas acerca de la moralidad. He recibido bastantes presiones del mismo alcalde de Sagan City e incluso he tenido noticias del Cuartel general del UNISON en la Tierra. Este desagradable incidente ha llegado a sus oídos.   
-No, no creí que esto fuera tan grave.- Musitó la atónita e incluso alarmada alférez.-  
-Por desgracia cuando la política y otros intereses entran en juego las consecuencias pueden ser imprevisibles.- Sentenció Simmons.- Por no hablar del peligro latente en los confines de nuestro sistema solar. Pese a que hace días que no dan señales, los Arcoily siguen ahí fuera.   
-Sí, señora.- Admitió Susan.-   
-Por ello, espero que dé usted una lección de comportamiento, alférez Leví. Se ha cursado una denuncia que han interpuesto los padres de ese muchacho. Por tanto quedará confinada en sus aposentos hasta que la causa civil contra usted sea presentada. A fin de evitar cualquier posible riesgo de que nadie de la población civil la reconozca o provoque, no se le permitirá la salida de la base. ¿Comprendido?  
-Sí, señora.- Replicó la aludida.-  
-Bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.- Les indicó la capitana.-

 

Tras saludar en posición de firmes, ambas mujeres abandonaron el despacho. En tanto caminaban hacia la habitación de Levi, ésta le dijo a Susan con tono reconocido.

-Muchas gracias, señora. Le agradezco que haya creído en mí.

 

La interpelada se detuvo haciendo que su subordinada lo hiciera también, y la mayor Hunter le respondió con tinte entre reflexivo y preocupado.

-Verás Sabra, esto me apena profundamente. Te conozco, eres una magnífica piloto y oficial, tienes tu carácter, como todos lo tenemos, pero jamás te habías extralimitado ni provocado el menor conflicto. Estoy convencida de que eres inocente de haber hecho daño a Martin con intencionalidad. Sin embargo, también le conozco y le estimo a él. Ya te dije que es maestro de mi hijo.  
-Si señora, lo entiendo. Lamento profundamente haberla puesto en esta delicada situación.- Asintió la joven afirmando no obstante con patente sentimiento.- Pero, yo… ¡yo quiero a esa chica! y él… no lo puedo comprender. Estoy segura que ella no le ama.  
-A veces el amor por alguien nos ciega el juicio.- Suspiró Susan.-  
-Es muy difícil siendo las dos mujeres, con esta ola de intolerancia que ha hecho retroceder tanto a la sociedad en libertades.- Alegó la israelí, remachando resignada.- Usted no puede comprender como nos sentimos las que…

Aunque para sorpresa suya, Susan posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y, en confianza, le desveló.

-Te entiendo muchísimo mejor de lo que tú crees…verás yo…

La atónita Sabra abrió la boca entonces para atreverse a especular.

-Usted…también es…pero ¡está casada con un hombre!  
-Sí, y amo muchísimo a mi esposo.- Sonrió ahora Susan desdramatizando aquello para explicar en tanto negaba casi pareciendo divertida. - No, yo no soy gay. Pero mi hermana pequeña sí lo es. Lo supo desde siempre y desde el principio me lo contó. Jamás me ocultó nada. La apoyé y la animé a que fuera ella misma. Y vi como tuvo que sufrir injustamente por sus inclinaciones. Incomprensión, rechazo, muchas veces lo pasó muy mal y yo con ella. Por eso, en ese sentido estaré siempre de tu lado, como lo estoy del suyo. Aunque eso no justifica una agresión.- Añadió ya con pesar.-  
-Señora, sé que es difícil de creer, pero cuando la besaba y nos acostábamos juntas… en eso no se puede fingir. Al menos no entre nosotras. Quizás pueda engañarse a un hombre. Pero…  
-Eso nunca se sabe. Los hombres podrán ser menos complejos que nosotras para según qué cosas. Sin embargo, hay mujeres capaces de engañar a otras mujeres. O quizás esa novia tuya se enamoró de él después. De todos modos, eso no es lo que cuenta aquí.  
-Con todo el respeto, mayor. Para mí es lo único que cuenta.- Rebatió más contundentemente Sabra sentenciando.- Debo estar segura. Escucharlo de su boca mientras me mire a los ojos. Si me dice que le prefiere a él, y lo hace de verdad, lo sabré. Entonces me olvidaré de ella para siempre. De lo contrario, lucharé por recuperarla. 

 

Y ante la mirada entre preocupada y reprobatoria de su superiora, la israelí enseguida matizó.

-Me refiero a una lucha por su corazón. No a tener que pegar a nadie más.  
-Me parece muy bien. Tienes todo el derecho.- Concedió Susan para matizar.- Pero vayamos por partes. Lo primero es afrontar tu situación. Si hay juicio no temas, he buscado la ayuda de la mejor abogada que se pueda tener.  
-Sí, me habló de ella.- Asintió la israelí.-   
-Y te contaré un secreto. Algo que muy pocos saben.- Sonrió la mayor Hunter para añadir con tono de complicidad.- Guárdamelo, ¿eh?  
-Por supuesto. Sabe que puede confiar en mí.- Asintió Sabra quien, con curiosidad, la invitó a proseguir.- Usted dirá.  
-Kerria Malden fue novia de mi hermana. Salieron juntas en el instituto. Así que no temas. No dudo que aceptará representarte y te defenderá lo mejor posible. Y eso, hablando de ella, significa una magnífica defensa. Ya lo comprobarás…Pero tienes que poner de tu parte y hacer cuanto te digamos.

 

Sabra sonrió sintiéndose más animada. Estaba muy orgullosa de tener compañeras y oficiales al mando que, no solo no la abandonaban o aceptaban sacrificarla como cabeza de turco ante las presiones políticas, sino que cerraban filas en torno suyo. 

-Le doy mi palabra, haré lo que me pidan. Muchas gracias…

 

Así, en su habitación, meditaba sintiéndose algo mejor recordando aquella conversación. No obstante le dolía el corazón por ser incapaz de salir para hablar con Daphne, poner las cosas claras. Entonces oyó las voces de Olivia y Elisa pidiéndole permiso para pasar…

-Adelante.- Respondió en tanto pensaba.- Pese a lo que me cuesta hacerlo, cumpliré mi palabra. No me moveré de aquí hasta que empiece ese juicio….

 

En otra parte del planeta, Brenda estaba en su despacho. Una tarde anodina, revisaba los mensajes llegados desde la Tierra y Bios. Uno de ellos destacó, había sido enviado por la Jefa en persona. Esmeralda le anunciaba que posiblemente iría a visitar la franquicia de Nature. La encargada local de la Casa Deveraux escuchó ese mensaje más de una vez.

-Hola Brenda, espero que todo esté bien por allí. Aprovechando que he venido a Bios a ver a mi hija, mi yerno y a mis nietos, trataré de hacer una visita a Nature. Quiero que me informes de primera mano de cómo va todo. También ha llegado a mis oídos que tienes algunas modelos muy prometedoras. Puede que decida llevarme alguna a la Tierra conmigo. Ya te avisaré de mi llegada con la suficiente antelación como para que arregles una reunión con ellas. Un saludo.

 

Moviendo la cabeza y suspirando entre resignada y molesta, espetó a la pantalla a sabiendas que aquel era un mensaje grabado y que no obtendría réplica.

-¡A sus órdenes!, Señora Deveraux…su esclava siempre a su servicio.

 

Y es que estaba hastiada y furiosa. Llevaba años allí. Su carrera profesional estaba estancada. ¿Quién demonios iba a interesarse por una modelo perdida en aquel planetucho? La población de Nature se contaba ya por centenas de miles, quizás fueran un par de millones de personas. Y no obstante ese hecho, lejos de ser algo interesante era tremendamente descorazonador. ¡Eso era menos de la mitad de personas que habría en cualquier ciudad medianamente decente en la Tierra! A lo mejor que se podía aspirar en ese mundo perdido era a ser una celebridad local. Y ella no podía decir ni eso. Era la directora de la franquicia, sí. Pero, pese a desfilar de vez en cuando era poco considerada por el escaso mundillo de la moda naturiano. Además, sus ocupaciones dirigiendo aquello, no le daban mucho tiempo para estar sobre las pasarelas o probarse las magras colecciones que llegaban hasta allí. Sin embargo, Sonia sí que era bastante celebrada.

-¡Esa putita española! – Maldecía con manifiesta envidia.- ¡No sé qué demonios la verán! Soy más alta que ella, mejor proporcionada y mucho más elegante. Aunque claro, también soy mayor.- Se dijo con pesar.- 

 

Quizás unos pocos años, pero eso en su profesión era un mundo. Ya estaba próxima a los treinta, y aunque para una mujer como ella era una edad bastante buena, si no salía pronto de allí languidecería sin remedio. En unos cinco años más las primeras arrugas e imperfecciones comenzarán a manifestarse de modo imparable.

-¡Y esa maldita vieja me mantiene desterrada aquí! – Rumiaba con enfado.- Dejando que me consuma en este planetucho.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta, apagó el ordenador y preguntó.

-¿Si?  
-¿Se puede?- Oyó preguntar a una voz desagradablemente familiar.-  
-Claro- replicó con tintes más amigables.-

 

Era esa españolita. ¡Cómo no! Fue pensar en ella y verla aparecer entrando con esa falsa humildad y esos andares tan torpes. Parecía que, más que llevar tacones, la muy ridícula fuera subida a unos demasiado altos para que pudiera dominarlos mejor que una cría que se probase los zapatos de su madre por primera vez. Con esa estatura tan escasa y pretendiendo rivalizar con ella. No obstante, le dedicó una fingida sonrisa.

-Hola Sonia. Dime. ¿Qué querías?  
-Solo venía a preguntarte qué opinas acerca de la nueva colección.- Repuso ésta.- Llegará a Nature en cuestión de días. Tendremos que preparar un pase.  
-¡Oh!, claro que lo haremos, no te preocupes.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Déjalo de mi cuenta. Por supuesto te incluiré como modelo principal. Eres con mucho la mejor de aquí.  
-Bueno, no creo que sea así. Tengo compañeras realmente excelentes. - Repuso modestamente Sonia.-  
-Una pandilla de medianías. Nunca llegarán a nada. - Rebatió Brenda sin ocultar su desdén añadiendo.- En cambio, tú sí que tienes clase. 

 

Sonia llegó a bajar la cabeza ruborizándose y ¿por qué no? Sintiéndose mal por sus compañeras, muchas de las cuales eran buenas amigas. Habían compartido muchos desfiles juntas, en Sagan City, la ciudad Boreal y la ciudad Austral. Que eran las tres grandes capitales del planeta.

-Creo que eres muy dura.- Musitó con pesar.-  
-No, solo soy sincera.- Repuso Brenda enfrentando la acerada mirada de sus azules ojos a los color castaño de su interlocutora para añadir.- Tú sí que tienes un futuro. Si sigues trabajando y te diferencias de ellas. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.  
-Te lo agradezco, de verdad.- Afirmó la muchacha que, sintiéndose algo incómoda, se excusó.- Bueno, tengo que irme. He de arreglarme un poco.  
-¿Más todavía?- se sonrió Brenda con un deje de ironía que afortunadamente escapó a su interlocutora.-  
-No, es que he quedado, con unos amigos...- Pudo decir la española algo envarada.-Y quisiera poder tomarme un descanso antes.  
-Claro, debes estar agotada. Lo comprendo. Llevas mucho trabajo acumulado. Tómate un par de días hasta que reciba los vestidos de la nueva colección.  
-Gracias.- Sonrió Sonia algo forzadamente.-

 

Y salió del despacho de su jefa. Suspiró. Esa Brenda nunca le había inspirado confianza, aunque era la primera vez que la elogiaba de esa manera. Quizás si hasta esa individua tan superficial y ambiciosa se lo decía fuera cierto. A decir verdad, Sonia tenía ya bastantes fans. Era muy conocida en Nature. Había rodado incluso anuncios y participado en algunas modestas producciones de holo tele locales. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-Eso de ser actriz no es lo mío.

 

Sobre todo cuando le tocaba el papel de chica enamorada en secreto de algún atractivo joven. Como la estrella local Ben Crew. Un apuesto chico rubio de ojos verdes, alto y fornido deportista. Aunque ella le conocía un poco más que la mayoría de sus fans. Incluso habían quedado para cenar. Tendría que recordárselo a Mei Ling. De hecho, cierta tarde Sonia recordó una conversación que mantuvo con ella. Pasando una apacible velada en casa de su novia haría ya una semana. La oriental había elogiado su actuación, pese a que también le reprochó sin saber a ciencia cierta, si le hablaba en broma o en serio.

-Os besabais tan bien que parecía bastante real.  
-No, ¡qué va! Soy una pésima actriz.- Admitió Sonia.-   
-Pues él sí que parecía disfrutarte.- Remachó su contertulia con tono que evidenciaba un ligero malestar.-  
-¡Él sí que es un buen actor!- Rio la española.- Y muy agradable fuera del rodaje.  
-¿Cómo de agradable?- Quiso saber Mei Ling, que daba la impresión de ponerse celosa por momentos.-

 

La interrogada no pudo evitar la risa. Aunque su pareja no parecía estar para bromas. De hecho tenía motivos. No porque ella la hubiera engañado con ese tipo. Sin embargo, la española siempre le dijo que a ella le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Y eso hacía recelar a la científica de cuan apuesto galán se cruzara en el camino de Sonia.

-Mei Ling. Estoy enamorada de ti.- Le repitió casi con tono condescendiente para agregar.- No me refiero a nada de eso.  
-No, si yo tampoco. -Se apresuró a replicar una azorada oriental.-  
-Venga, no seas tonta. Y acuérdate, tenemos que ir a cenar con él…dentro de una semana.  
-Ya tengo experiencia en eso de ir a cenas donde hay mucha tensión en el ambiente.- Comentó su interlocutora.-

 

Sonia asintió, en tanto su novia le habló una vez más acerca de aquella cena tan “especial” cuando fue con su entonces pareja Maggie, para supuestamente hacer de cupidos entre el embajador Derail, a la sazón, un joven oficial de intercambio, y una tal Keiko. Si la modelo no recordaba mal, esa era otra artista de renombre. Y por si fuera poco, además de una gran cantante era una muy competente científica, antigua compañera de Mei Ling. Y en esa ocasión la cosa no fue exactamente como la oriental pensó.

-No seas boba. No va a ocurrir lo mismo.- Le aseguró. -  
-Nunca se sabe, los caminos del amor son misteriosos.-Opuso irónicamente su contertulia.-  
-Le dije que iría con alguien.- Le desveló Sonia a su desconfiada pareja.- Y él me aseguró que también vendría acompañado. Ya lo verás. Seguramente nos va a presentar a su chica. Y ese es su secreto mejor guardado. De esa manera te quedarás tranquila.

 

Su novia pareció conformarse con eso. Incluso llegó a admitir, con una leve sonrisa.

-Siento curiosidad por ver al bombón que ha logrado conquistar a ese tío.  
-¡Y yo!- rio la española con su inevitable toque de humor.- Lo mismo nos acabamos pegando por ella. Aunque en ese caso, te la cedo, ¡cualquiera se mete contigo!- Sentenció recordando como su pareja había zurrado a esos tipos que trataron de acosarlas tiempo atrás.-

 

Al fin Mei Ling rio, luego se abrazaron y pasaron a comerse a besos. Ahora pensando en eso, de camino a casa envió un mensaje a su novia. Ésta respondió de inmediato diciendo que ya lo recordaba y que estaría lista. De este modo las dos quedaron directamente en el sitio escogido. Un restaurante muy exclusivo, sito en la gran avenida SSP-2 de Sagan City. Por suerte había tomado práctica a la hora de despistar a los pocos pero insistentes periodistas que había en el planeta. En el caso de Sonia, un taxi deslizador la llevó de incógnito a la parte de atrás del restaurante. Mei Ling entró sola por la puerta principal. Al fin se dieron cita y tras dar sus nombres el maître las acompañó a su mesa.

-Señoritas, mesa para cuatro, a nombre de Infante.  
-¿Infante?- Se sorprendió Mei Ling mirando a su pareja.- ¿Ese quién es? ¿Tu amigo el actor?  
-Es mi segundo apellido. – Le desveló ella.- En España, como en la mayor parte de los países terrestres, generalmente se usa el apellido paterno en primer lugar, pero en mi país también el materno se tiene en cuenta.  
-Pues nunca te lo escuché mencionar.- Afirmó la oriental con genuina sorpresa.-  
-Es porque lo tengo de reserva. Para poder pasar desapercibida aquí.- Sonrió la joven.-   
-Desde luego. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme sobre ti.- Afirmó Mei Ling.-

 

Dado que ella había sido franca desde el principio con su pareja y bastante abierta esperaba que ésta correspondiera. Así debió de entenderlo Sonia a su vez. Aprovechando pues que sus acompañantes se retrasaban, la modelo le contó.

-Y bueno, soy española porque nací allí, en Barcelona, sin embargo mis padres son chilenos. Pasé algunos años en ese país, aunque luego me fui a España de nuevo. Tuve ocasión de cursar un año de estudios secundarios y me encantó…  
-¿Y tus padres?- Inquirió con patente interés su contertulia.- No me has contado nada sobre ellos desde que nos conocemos.

 

Sonia iba a contestar a eso cuando la voz del maître las distrajo. Junto a él venían dos personas.

-Por favor, las señoritas les aguardan aquí.

 

Fue levantar la vista hacia la dirección de dónde venían esos dos y quedarse ambas perplejas. En efecto, la persona que venía junto a Ben era todo un bombón. En el sentido literal. Un apuesto chico de raza negra, pelo bastante corto aunque elegantemente vestido con un traje blanco y camisa roja. Llevaba un pendiente de oro en la oreja izquierda. El propio actor sonrió a las dos mujeres, a su vez estaba realmente rompedor, con ese traje oscuro con corbata roja, su pelo rubio de media melena casi a la altura de los hombros y aquella mirada profunda y sensual de sus verdes ojos con la que analizaba a ambas mujeres. 

-Encantado de veros. Tú debes de ser Mei Ling, la amiga de Sonia. Me habla mucho de ti.- Declaró con mucha cortesía.-  
-Un placer.- Sonrió la oriental que se levantó de inmediato para estrecharle la mano.-  
-Él es mi amigo Percival Couto.- Añadió Ben, presentando a su acompañante.-  
-Tanto gusto señoritas. Son ustedes muy lindas.- Repuso el joven estrechando las manos de Sonia y Mei Ling.-

 

Ambos caballeros tomaron asiento. Los dos eran muy amables e incluso galantes. Mei Ling se fijó sobre todo en que Percie, como insistió en ser llamado, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Al terminar la velada y despedirse tomando vehículos de incógnito, así lo manifestó.

-Mira que bien. ¡Ya has ligado!- Se rio la española.-  
-Pues no me hace mucha gracia.- Replicó ella entre atónita y algo molesta por esa forma de responder de su novia y contestó a su vez con retintín.- ¿O es que te gustaría tenerme ocupada con ese tipo mientras tú ruedas con Ben?

 

Aunque, lejos de molestarse, Sonia se rio más todavía, Mei Ling la miró con la boca abierta. La española se reía cada vez más hasta que, compadecida de su desconcertada pareja, le comentó con tono entre cómplice y jovial.

-En que lleguemos a mi piso te lo compenso…

 

Por su parte, Sharon había concluido otro día ajetreado en el laboratorio. Su recién reincorporada jefa, la doctora Winters, no había amainado en su exigencia. Pese a todo la había echado de menos. No obstante, ahora se sentía culpable cuando la miraba.

-Supongo que ella ha pasado página, y es feliz con su familia. Aun así, no sé.- Pensaba la apurada jovencita.- A veces pienso que no está bien.

 

Y es que ella misma se había enamorado de aquel hombre. Fue de un modo casual. Al poco de que su jefa se tomara unos días de baja por decir encontrarse mal. Sharon estaba en el laboratorio junto con Emma. Su compañera miraba en dirección al puesto vacío de la directora.

-Espero que se reponga pronto.- Comentó la rubia.-  
-Sí, seguro.-Se sonrió Emma con regocijo para apuntillar.- Ya se ha buscado a otro.  
-No sé de qué hablas.- Repuso Sharon que ciertamente no comprendía aquella réplica.-   
-¡Lo imaginaba! - Se rio su compañera afirmando divertida.- Siempre estás en las nubes, guapa. Ya se ha enterado todo Nature menos tú.

Shania se acercó entonces y Emma le dedicó una mirada hostil. Al poco le susurró a la desconcertada Sharon.

-Luego te lo cuento…

 

Mei Ling llegó también, les indicó una serie de experimentos y tareas a realizar y se pusieron a ello sin más conversación. Al fin, tras un rato, Emma le contó a su compañera, aprovechando una pausa.

-La Winters ha roto con su novio. Ese tío que era piloto. Ella se lio con el científico ese del comité que vino de la Tierra. ¡Menos mal que parecía una mujer de hielo! No se lo monta mal, no. Ja, ja. Pues su exnovio le partió la cara al otro. Ja, ja…  
-Vaya, lo lamento por ellos. Parecían una pareja estupenda.- Declaró Sharon.-  
-Para que veas. ¡Lo falsa que esa tipa puede llegar a ser! - Espetó Emma.-  
-No creo que sea mala persona.- Rebatió su interlocutora.-  
-Admito que, como profesional, es muy competente, pero luego...- contestó su contertulia, mirando de seguido a Mei Ling para cuchichear con maledicencia.- ¿Y qué me dices de esa otra? ¡Una lesbiana!…  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó la perpleja Sharon.-  
-No se molesta en ocultarlo. Algunos la han visto frecuentando tugurios de esos, para gais.- Le contó con manifiesto desprecio.- Y se rumorea que su ligue es una chica realmente imponente. Hay gente que dice que hasta famosilla, una modelo o actriz. La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero que oficialmente no tiene pareja. ¡Otra falsa! De verdad, no soporto a esa gentuza.  
-Pero…- Pudo oponer su interlocutora que estaba quedándose boquiabierta, pero no por enterarse de esos secretos sino por la manera que su informadora tenía de descalificar a sus otras compañeras.- Eso pertenece a la vida privada de cada uno. Si no desean hacer pública su relación hay que respetarlo.  
-Eso depende. Cuando se siembra inmoralidad eso perjudica a todos. Más si esa “novia” de la china es un personaje relevante que pueda influenciar a la gente.- Rebatió su contertulia, añadiendo con prevención.- Mira, tú eres la única aquí que me parece decente. Es solo un consejo, harías bien en apartarte de las otras. 

 

Su oyente estaba perpleja. Esa forma tan despectiva de dirigirse a Mei Ling por parte de su compañera no le gustaba nada. La oriental era una mujer poco locuaz con ellas, eso era cierto, pero siempre era correcta. Al menos ella no tenía queja ninguna. En eso que vio a la compañera que les restaba aproximarse desde la otra punta del laboratorio.

-Bueno, y Shania…  
-¡Esa es la peor de todas! - La cortó con un siseo Emma.- Finge simpatía y amabilidad pero es una víbora, te lo digo yo…al menos Penélope y Mei Ling no esconden lo que son o van a lo suyo sin preocuparse del resto, pero esa zorra de la India…

 

Sharon se quedó helada, no respondió a eso, se alejó para comprobar un experimento y justo se cruzó con la hindú. Su compañera la sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- Preguntó con amabilidad.- El experimento, digo…  
-Bien, gracias.- Repuso trémulamente la rubia devolviendo la sonrisa.-

 

Tras unos instantes, Shania se le aproximó y con tono bajo, le propuso desenfadadamente.

-¿Te apetecería tomar algo en el Clargin? Esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer y bueno…la compañía de alguien agradable no me vendría mal.

Ante eso la interpelada no supo cómo replicar. ¿Acaso su compañera sería también?... De todos modos, pese a lo que Emma decía tampoco le había pedido nada extraño. Sonrió al fin asintiendo para responder.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Así quedaron. Sharon volvió nuevamente a donde estaba Emma. Tras trabajar un poco más esa chica, le susurró.

-Hazme caso. Cuídate de esa. He oído cosas acerca de ella que no me gustan nada.

 

Pese a estar poco proclive a creer a Emma, Sharon asintió casi imperceptiblemente con tal de que su colega la dejase tranquila con tanto cotilleo absurdo y difamatorio. Al fin, tras el trabajo salieron y tanto ella como la hindú se acercaron a la cafetería. Era Clarisa quien estaba al cargo en ese momento. 

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué os pongo?- Les preguntó con su característica amabilidad.-  
-Un té para mi.- Repuso Shania.-  
-Lo mismo.- Pidió Sharon.-

Tras ser servidas la hindú le comentó con tono algo preocupado.

-Verás. Estoy algo inquieta. El ambiente en el trabajo, no sé. No me gusta.  
-¿Por qué?- Inquirió Sharon.-  
-Lo digo sobre todo por Emma. No sé qué le he hecho. Parece mirarme siempre con inquina.- Le confesó su compañera.-

La atenta oyente no respondió, no deseaba ser acusada luego por Emma de no guardar las confidencia que le hacía. Sin embargo, Shania sí que añadió.

-Sé que habla contigo. Al menos pareces la única capaz de aguantarla.  
-¡Mujer!, no es para tanto.- Contestó ahora Sharon tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.-

Aunque era cierto que el ambiente estaba enrarecido. Desde la baja de Penélope las cosas habían ido a peor. Ahora que sabía el motivo Sharon empezaba a comprender algunas cosas. Y fue precisamente el sonido de la puerta del Clargin al abrirse lo que le mostró más claramente aquello. Al mirar hacia allí le vio. ¡Era él! Shania también reparó en aquel tipo y casi sin ocultar su disgusto comentó.

-Eso es en lo único en lo que Emma y yo estamos de acuerdo por lo que veo. No nos gusta ese individuo. Y menos tras lo que hizo.  
-¿Lo que hizo?- Inquirió Sharon.-  
-Le pegó a ese doctor – Le contó, o eso creyó su interlocutora.- Ese que es el enlace de Penélope.  
-No quiero excusar eso, pero puede que tuviera algún motivo.- Especuló ella.-

 

Aunque su contertulia movió la cabeza con desaprobación declarando inmisericorde.

-La típica respuesta del macho que se cree que una mujer es de su propiedad. Si otro se acerca solo saben pelearse por quien la tiene que poseer. En lugar de dejar que ella decida libremente. Los hombres suelen ser así. La mayoría nos consideran como trozos de carne para pasar un buen rato y poco más.

Sharon abrió los ojos visiblemente atónita tras oír aquello. Estaba en desacuerdo. Por supuesto que había hombres como esos, pero la mayoría no se comportaban así. Al menos los que ella había conocido. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucha opción a contestar, ese tipo precisamente estaba elevando el tono de voz al hablar con Clarisa.

-Por favor. Dime si ha venido últimamente por aquí.- Le pedía casi con tono de súplica.-  
-Lo siento Tracer. Hace días que no la vemos. Creo que pidió una baja. Al menos eso me comentaron sus compañeras.- Le respondió apuradamente la dueña mirando hacia la propia Sharon y Shania.-

 

Tracer entonces dirigió sus pasos hasta ellas. Tras esbozar una leve sonrisa las saludó.

-Perdonad si os molesto. Solo quería… en fin. ¿Trabajáis con Pennie, no es así?

 

La hindú le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y no contestó, sin embargo Sharon, visiblemente envarada compuso una sonrisa replicando.

-Así es.  
-¿Sabéis si le ha sucedido algo?- Inquirió con preocupación el joven.-  
-Está de baja. No se encontraba bien.- Respondió ella.-

El piloto no pudo replicar a eso, Shania se había levantado y sin ocultar su malestar le comentó a su compañera, como si ese individuo no estuviera allí.

-Se me ha hecho tarde. Mañana te veo. Adiós.

La apurada muchacha no fue capaz más que de replicar con un lacónico adiós. Shania se acercó a la barra y tras pagar las dos consumiciones se marchó, solo cuando se perdió en la lejanía fue Tracer capaz de suspirar declarando.

-No la culpo. Seguro que ha llegado a sus oídos, Se lo habrá dicho Penélope. Deben de pensar de mí en los peores términos, y lo entiendo.  
-No te preocupes.- Se apresuró a decirle Sharon.- No creo que la doctora Winters le haya dicho nada a nadie. Por favor, siéntate.- Le ofreció.-

 

Aquel hombre, tras parecer pensárselo un poco, aceptó gustoso esa invitación. Al fin sonrió más ampliamente aunque la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando comentó, eso sí, con agradecimiento en su tono de voz.

-Eres la única que no me ha dejado de hablar de todas las Fairy Five. Bueno, a decir verdad. Hace bastante que no veo a Mei Ling.  
\- Seguro que todo se podrá solucionar.- Trató de animarle Sharon.- Cosas peores ocurren.  
-Bueno, visto así.- Admitió su interlocutor, quien se presentó debidamente.- Me llamo Rick Jensen, aunque todos me llaman Tracer, como ya habrás escuchado.  
-Yo me llamo Sharon, Sharon Templeton.   
-Pues encantado de conocerte.- Sonrió más ampliamente él.-

La chica le miró más detenidamente ahora. Era guapo, aunque estaba desmejorado. Quizás el pobre estaba sufriendo mucho por Penélope. No pudo evitar añadir con suavidad.

-No creo que seas de esos.  
-¿A quiénes te refieres?- Quiso saber él algo sorprendido por esas palabras.-  
-Yo, bueno.- Repuso la azorada Sharon.- Algo tuvo que pasar…para que tú…

 

Ahora fue Tracer quien sonrió entre amarga e irónicamente para declarar.

-Veo que cada uno cuenta una versión. Supongo que te habrá llegado alguna muy poco favorable a mí. No tengo perdón desde luego para lo que le hice a ese pobre hombre. Pero al menos tenía una buena excusa a mano. Estaba besando a la que era todavía mi chica.

 

Y con la atención de Sharon puesta en sus palabras, él le contó aquello. La muchacha asintió. ¡Claro! Eso no fue correcto pero sí romántico. En fin, al menos en cierta manera. Y lo que sobre todo hacía que le mirase con buenos ojos era que esa expresión y ese modo de hablar que él tenía irradiaban una simpatía muy similar a la de aquel Guerrero Dorado que trajo a sus padres de vuelta.

-Habla con ella, no sé si podréis arreglar lo vuestro como pareja, pero por lo menos si volveríais a ser amigos.- Afirmó la rubia científica.-  
-No, no quiero que seamos amigos.- Desestimó Tracer justificándose al admitir.- Si no volvemos a ser lo que fuimos prefiero no tenerla cerca. Lo pasaría bastante mal.

 

Sharon asintió y todavía siguieron charlando un poco más. Incluso quedaron para repetir aquello. Así pasaron los días y las semanas. Rick solía viajar mucho a Kinmoku dado que ahora tenía una empresa de transportes. Ella siempre esperaba su vuelta. Una de esas veces le invitó a cenar a casa.

-Debes disculparme, no soy buena cocinera.- Se excusó la joven.-  
-¡Pues a mí tampoco me llamarán para ser chef! - Rio él.-

 

Con todo la ensalada César de primer plato y el fetuccini de segundo no estuvieron mal. Rematándolo con un postre comprado en el Clargin. Tracer a su vez trajo un vino bastante bueno y la velada fue muy agradable. Durante la misma hablaron de muchas cosas. Ella revivió aquella experiencia de su niñez ante la atenta escucha de él.

-Y al crecer siempre creí que fue cosa de mi imaginación. O un sueño que quedó en mi mente. Pero luego, cuando el Guerrero Dorado siguió apareciendo y sobre todo, cuando los reyes Serenity y Endimión nos salvaron a todos, vi que eso me sucedió de verdad.  
-Es algo realmente muy bonito, que ese hombre trajera a tus padres desde el más allá.- Afirmó Rick reconociendo.- Yo tuve unos magníficos compañeros también. Antes incluso de enrolarme en la SSP-2 y de conocer a Kiros, que es ahora el embajador de los saiyajin.- Remarcó con el asentimiento de su interlocutora.- Uno es también del mismo pueblo. Y se convertía en otro de esos guerreros. Leval Malden se llama. Me habló de su padre alguna vez, y de como él luchó contra unos terribles demonios. Claro, al conocerle pensé que trataba de tomarme el pelo. Luego me di cuenta de lo equivocado que yo estaba.

 

Y en un destello de inspiración mientras se sentaban juntos en un sofá tras la cena, el chico sacó incluso su móvil mostrando algunas fotografías que guardaba de aquellos tiempos.

-Aquí estamos todos en una cena, la que celebramos hace mucho tiempo en la SSP-1. Allí fue cuando quedé con Pennie por primera vez.- Suspiró ahora con tristeza.-

 

Sharon le observó apenada por él, aunque tenía un sentimiento de desazón que no solo se ceñía al joven. Por alguna razón ahora le molestaba que él tuviera a la doctora Winters todavía en su recuerdo. Rick debió de percatarse de algo puesto que enseguida se disculpó.

-Lo siento. Eso ya pertenece al pasado.  
-No, no te preocupes, es normal.- Se apresuró a responder ella, azorada de que se le hubiera notado tanto.-

 

No obstante enseguida aparcaron aquello y el joven recobró un talante más jovial cuando explicó mostrando más instantáneas.

-Ésta chica rubia y que parece tan tímida y la verdad lo era, se llama Satory Masters. Y sí, es la hija del multimillonario.- Le desveló a la sorprendida Sharon.- Pero a pesar de ser muy rica no se lo tenía en absoluto creído. En realidad es estupenda. Muy inteligente y muy humilde. Ese otro a su lado es mi amigo Tim. Era el tipo más lacónico del mundo. Nos reíamos mucho con sus respuestas monosilábicas. ¡Hasta Mazoui que siempre parecía estar serio y pensando en otras cosas, se tronchaba a veces cuando le escuchaba!

Le enseñó la imagen de ese chico, bastante alto y guapo, que acompañaba a una joven morena y realmente voluptuosa a la que pasó a referirse.

-Ésta es Sandy.- Sonrió Rick.- ¡Y sí!, la tarta de Ginger lleva su nombre. Aunque Mazoui no se casó con ella, al final, fueron él y Satory los que pasaron por la vicaría.  
-La tal Satory era un buen partido.- Convino Sharon.-  
-Te aseguro que a Mazoui nunca le importó el dinero.- Repuso Tracer añadiendo.- En eso nos parecemos.  
-Lo siento, no quise decir...- Intentó disculparse su contertulia.-  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió el joven que enseguida dejó aquel enojoso asunto. - Mira.- Señaló ahora a la chica rubia y alta que estaba junto a su compañero Leval.- Ésta es Amatista Lassart. En fin, ahora se apellida Malden. El muy golferas al final logró casarse con ella. ¡Y mira que le costó admitir que estaba colado por esa chica, porque la pobre fue muy insistente hasta que lo consiguió, ¡ja, ja!. En esta cena comenzaban a salir juntos.- Le contó a Sharon que mostraba mucho interés.-

 

No era para menos, había reconocido en esa chica también a una cantante famosa. Siendo además componente de ese legendario grupo de Fairy Five, el que viajó en la SSP-1 y terraformó Bios. Tracer le contó a su vez que Leval era hermano de la también célebre Kerria Malden. 

-Vaya, conoces a gente realmente importante.- Sonrió Sharon.-  
-Sí, pero sobre todo me quedo con que son grandes personas, no por su fama, sino por sus corazones.- Declaró él con tono serio esta vez.- Y tuve el gran honor de asistir como invitado a su boda. 

 

Al tiempo que refería aquello le enseñó a su contertulia algunas instantáneas del pasillo de oficiales. Sharon creyó reconocer al menos a una muchacha morena que elevaba su sable al paso de los novios. ¡Era la esposa del doctor Ginga! Aunque se la veía mucho más jovencita ahí. Sonrió. De modo que muchos de ellos se conocían de antiguo. Por eso eran tan buenos amigos.

-Algunos de los asistentes grabaron el video de ¡tachan! – Rio el muchacho exclamando.- Aquí está Leval conducido por su madre al matadero, ¡ja, ja! quiero decir, al altar, para sacrificar su soltería…

 

Sin embargo la reacción de ella dejó perplejo a su interlocutor. Sharon se fijó en un primer plano de la mujer que, con visible orgullo y emoción, llevaba del brazo a ese apuesto joven. Apenas si pudo musitar con patente asombro.

-¡Yo…yo la conozco! Está algo mayor, pero es, es… ¡Es, es la señorita Bertie! 

 

Rick la miró no sin algo de inquietud cuando Sharon no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Dios mío! – Repetía la chica. ¡Es ella!...  
-Es la madre de Leval. ¿De qué la conoces?- Se sorprendió Tracer preguntando también algo concernido.- ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, estoy muy bien. - Pudo sonreír la aludida.- Estoy de maravilla. ¿Sabes?- Le confesó a su interlocutor con voz algo atropellada, teñida de cariño.- Fue mi maestra en la guardería. Cuando lo del Guerrero Dorado sucedió, ella estaba allí, ¡era la novia de ese guerrero! Y su hermana , la señorita Connie, también era maestra mía. Ellas nos defendieron de esos demonios. Lo recuerdo. En clase, luego fuimos a una iglesia…¡las Justicieras!…

 

Lloraba con emotividad ahora rememorando aquellas, por momentos, trágicas y aterradoras situaciones. Sin embargo, también hubieron instantes llenos de ternura, donde esas maestras suyas tan especiales, junto con otras míticas luchadoras, les dieron a ella y a sus compañeros, todo el cariño y la protección que les fue posible, salvando de hecho sus vidas. Se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo ante la atenta y atónita mirada de su acompañante.

-¡Increíble! - Suspiró Tracer posando una de sus manos sobre las de Sharon para sentenciar.- Parece que debemos mucho a Leval y su familia. Más incluso de lo que yo creía.

 

El chico aproximó entonces su rostro al de ella y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla. Tras separarse despacio y mirarla con afecto repitió la operación, esta vez en los labios. Sharon no tardó en corresponder. Y después… las cosas subieron de tono y en fin... Acabaron juntos en la cama. La muchacha se ponía colorada recordando aquello.

-Nuestra primera vez juntos.- Suspiró ahora.- Tan íntimamente.

 

Y por ello, estaba tan contenta de saber que él la había contactado hace poco comentándole que pronto regresaría a Nature. Entonces se verían. Justo en ese instante fue cuando Penélope se acercó.

-¿Qué tal, como van las muestras del cultivo orgánico?- Le preguntó sacándola de esas meditaciones.-  
-¡Oh, muy bien! - Afirmó la chica informado a su jefa.- Su eficacia ha aumentado en un dieciocho por ciento en los primeros test.  
-Excelente.- Se limitó a contestar Penélope alejándose de allí.-

Pensaba en otras cosas, su nueva familia, su hijo recién nacido y ¿por qué no? Su pesar por haber terminado con su antiguo novio así.

-Los que importan ahora son Jonathan y James.- Quiso arengarse para olvidar aquello.- Solo espero que Rick encuentre la felicidad, en alguna parte, donde quiera que esté.

 

Y el objeto de los pensamientos de aquellas dos mujeres había llegado precisamente de vuelta a Nature. Tras aterrizar en una solitaria zona de la región austral del planeta, con todo sigilo, se aseguró de no haber sido detectado y pasó entonces a informar a sus pasajeras.

-Ya podéis salir.

Dos mujeres ataviadas con largas gabardinas que las cubrían casi por completo surgieron de la nave. Tras bajarse dos capuchas que cubrían sus cabezas, Tracer vio a una de cabellos pelirrojos y otra con larga melena azul pálido observar los alrededores con interés.

-Sí, todo está tranquilo.- Comentó la de los cabellos celestes.-  
-Avisa a nuestra Señora.- Le indicó la pelirroja a su compañera.-

Ésta se introdujo una vez más en por la apertura del vehículo.

-Puede usted salir, todo está despejado.- Le indicó a una tercera mujer.-

 

La interpelada la siguió, saliendo con ella. Sus rubios y largos cabellos, con mechones del color rojo fuego, se liberaron tras quitarse un capuchón que los ocultaban. Sus ojos dorados escrutaron la formación arbórea que se encontraba a pocos metros de la zona de aterrizaje. Al fin habló con voz suave.

-Muchas gracias, señor Jensen. Ha sido un viaje muy cómodo y tranquilo desde Kinmoku. No nos equivocamos confiando en usted.  
-Por favor, llámeme Rick. Señorita.- Sonrió él, agregando.- Lo hice con mucho gusto. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla.

 

Lo cierto es que esa mujer tenía la virtud de hacer que su corazón latiera más deprisa. Era realmente hermosa y muy elegante. Destacaba incluso entre sus subordinadas que asimismo eran guapísimas. No obstante, el chico debía recordarse que estaba nuevamente comprometido cada vez que la miraba.

-Es…bueno, eres muy amable. Gracias.- Corrigió esa imponente individua.-  
-Ahora tendremos que andar un poco hasta el vehículo que nos dejó nuestro enlace.- Les recordó Tracer, ofertándoles.- ¿Tienen ganas de comer algo antes?

 

Y en tanto la pelirroja y la de cabellos rubios negaban con la cabeza, la de pelo azul cielo asentía con ganas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Siren! - Suspiró la de cabellos rojizos.- ¿Es que incluso ahora solamente puedes acordarte de comer?  
-Pero Crow. Llevamos al menos cinco horas sin probar bocado.- Alegó su compañera.-  
-Algo habrá en la nave.- Se sonrió Rick en tanto la pelirroja movía la cabeza y la tercera de las mujeres sonreía.- 

 

Entrando en la cabina del piloto, el joven comprobó la pequeña nevera de emergencia que tenía. Al menos sí que pudo ofrecer a esa chica un par de sándwiches. En tanto ella los consumía vorazmente, la mujer al cargo, aquella hermosa individua de cabellos dorados, comentó.

-Es fundamental el llegar hasta nuestros interlocutores sin ser vistos.  
-No creo que tengamos problema en esa aspecto.- Afirmó Tracer.-  
-Nunca se puede estar seguro.- Intervino la pelirroja.-  
-Desde aquí la ciudad Austral está a unos doscientos kilómetros.- Les indicó Rick.- Acorde con las instrucciones que me dieron un vehículo oculto nos aguarda cerca de estas coordenadas. Por eso os comenté que tendremos que caminar.  
-¡Puef vafamos cuafto aftes!- Intervino la chica de cabellera azul pálida en tanto se terminaba el último sándwich.-  
-¡No hables con la boca llena! - La reprobó su pelirroja compañera con patente envaramiento para sentenciar.- Es de mala educación.

 

La líder de ambas , sin prestar atención a eso, le preguntó al piloto.

-¿Puedes detectar en dónde está ese vehículo?  
-Sí, con un rastreador que me proporcionaron.- Respondió él.-  
-Entonces te ruego que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes.- Le pidió ella.-

 

Tracer asintió, no tardó en conectar ese aparato y recibir una indicación. Sonriente, les comentó a sus interlocutoras.

-Es por aquí, menos mal que no queda tan lejos como creía…

 

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la dirección indicada, esperando no tardar demasiado…la mujer de cabellos oro suspiró.

-Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor será. No hay ni un segundo que perder…

 

En otra parte, en la capital, un entristecido Edgar estaba junto al doctor Ginga. Miraba el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Tras varios días de inactividad cerebral había decidido llevar a cabo lo inevitable.

-Entonces. ¿Está usted seguro?- Inquirió Giaal con pesar.-  
-Lo estoy.- Suspiró el aludido con tristeza también.- Si usted me dice que esta situación es irreversible no tiene sentido prolongarla más.  
-Por desgracia así es.- Afirmó el doctor.- Lo lamento mucho, pero lo mejor es dejarla ir. Solo una cosa. ¿Se lo ha dicho a los niños?  
-No tiene ningún sentido entristecerles más.- Sentenció Edgar.- Es mejor así. Ya se lo diré en casa.  
-Usted decide.- Concedió algo a disgusto Giaal.-

 

El médico se aproximó pues hasta la paciente, aunque antes, y según la ley debía reunir a algunos testigos y obtener la firma del familiar directo para proceder a la desconexión del soporte vital. Llamó a dos personas de indudable relación con Aurora. Por un lado Naya, quien la había atendido junto con él mismo. Del otro Maggie, que estaba terminando su turno. Las dos llegaron con la máxima rapidez. La doctora Rodney trajo además la tablet para que el esposo firmase electrónicamente su consentimiento.

-Lo siento mucho.- Le dijo Maggie posando una manos sobre las de Edgar.-  
-Es voluntad de Dios.- Musitó él con la aquiescencia de la enfermera.- 

 

Tras estampar su firma, todo quedó legalizado. El doctor Ginga, su hermana y la jefa de enfermeras pusieron su rúbrica electrónica también. Fijado el día y la hora en el calendario interplanetario, Giaal pulsó los botones de parada. Al fin todo había terminado. Tras certificar oficialmente la hora de la muerte dejaron al destrozado esposo junto al cuerpo de Aurora.

-Para los niños será terriblemente triste.- Suspiró Maggie.-   
-Sí, solo espero que al menos tengan el consuelo de su padre.- Comentó Naya mirando de reojo a ese hombre, que ahora estaba sentado junto al cadáver de su fallecida esposa.-  
-Desgraciadamente, no contaría mucho con ello.- Afirmó un apenado Giaal.- 

 

Al mismo tiempo, Nelly salía del colegio con su hermano Orix y con Wina. La última llegó haría unos meses a Nature y al fin se había matriculado en su escuela. Estaban muy contentos los tres. La recién llegada había extrañado mucho a su congénere. Charlaban distendidos cuando Nelly se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber Orix.-  
-Nuestra madre.- Pudo decir muy afectada.-  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Wina.-  
-¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!- Exclamó la normalmente comedida Nelly.-

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron sorprendidos pero optaron por acompañarla. De hecho por correr tras ella que ya había salido veloz hacia la parada de deslizador más próxima. Wina dio un rápido vistazo entonces a una calle aledaña y vio a alguien que le era familiar…no quiso detenerse por si acaso dado que sus amigos iban con gran urgencia. Subieron al vehículo y no tardaron en llegar al hospital. Corriendo agitada, Nelly se precipitó en la sala de espera.

-¡Quiero ver a mi madre! – Demandó descompuesta por la preocupación y el temor.-

 

Fue Naya quien salió al oír los gritos de la joven. La consternada doctora trató de ser lo más suave posible para decirles a los críos.

-Nelly, Orix. Vuestro padre…  
-¿Qué pasa?- Pudo preguntar el desconcertado chico.-

 

Y tras hacerse un expectante y angustiado silencio por parte de los recién llegados, Naya tomó de una mano a Nelly y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo con evidente pesar.

-Vuestro padre ha dado orden de desconectar las máquinas de soporte vital. Lo siento.

 

La niña le devolvió una incrédula mirada. Parecía no haber comprendido aquello.

-No, ¡no!- Chilló Nelly en cuanto asimiló aquella noticia.-  
-Cálmate , por favor.- Le pidió la doctora Rodney tratando de abrazarla.-

 

Sin embargo, mientras Orix lloraba consolado por Wina, Nelly se zafó de Naya y corrió dentro de la zona de habitaciones donde estaban los pacientes. Se dirigió rauda hacia la de su madre. En un principio la doctora Rodney pensó en tratar de detenerla aunque lo dejó estar limitándose a seguirla con la vista, realmente consternada.

-Lo siento mucho.- Insistió dirigiéndose al niño.- Pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Solo se mantenía de modo artificial.

 

Nelly entró en el cuarto. Allí se detuvo en seco, su padre permanecía arrodillado ahora junto a la cama, donde descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de Aurora. 

-¿Por qué? – Pudo preguntar con ira apenas contenida.- ¿Por qué la has desconectado?

 

Edgar no respondió, era como si no percibiera la presencia de la chica. Nelly se acercó llorando entonces, y tras mirarle compungida, apenas pudo musitar entre balbuceos.

-No, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho mal, papá? ¿Por qué me odias?...¿Por qué?...

 

El aludido apenas si apartó la vista de su fallecida esposa y, contemplando así los restos de Aurora, musitó con tono neutro que se teñía de desaprobación y rencor por momentos.

-Hasta ahora tuve que aceptarte por mi mujer. Porque ella se aferró a ti como quien se agarra a una ilusión. Pero tú no eres hija mía, ¡nunca lo fuiste!…ni siquiera eres un ser humano.  
-¿Qué? Pero. ¿De qué estás hablando?- Se escandalizó Nelly llevándose las manos a la boca, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.- No puedes decir eso en serio.  
-Habla con el doctor Ginga. Que te lo explique él. Ahora sal de aquí.- Repuso secamente Edgar.-

 

La joven estaba en shock. Posiblemente su padre estuviera traumatizado por la pérdida de la que había sido su esposa. La madre de Nelly que tanto la había amado. Aunque ahora, en la mente de la chica regresaban esas palabras tan extrañas de su fallecida progenitora. No pudo soportar aquello más y salió corriendo de allí sobrepasando a unos atónitos Orix y Wina que no pudieron ni tratar de alcanzarla…

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Tengo que saber de qué habla!- Pensaba la traumatizada muchacha sin dejar de correr.-

 

Salió del hospital. Sentía que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, a duras penas evitaba derrumbarse. Todo lo que había querido le estaba siendo arrebatado. Su madre, el eje de su vida, ya no estaba allí. Y su padre la repudiaba acusándola incluso de no ser humana. Tan absorta estaba en esos terribles pensamientos que entró en una calle secundaria. La luz empezaba a decaer. Apenas si había nadie. Cuando quiso darse cuenta deambulaba perdida y sin rumbo por zonas de la ciudad que no eran demasiado recomendables.

-Hola preciosa.- Escuchó una voz de hombre tras de sí.-  
-¿Cómo una monada como tú por aquí tan solita? ¿Buscas marcha?- Replicó otro.-

 

Al girarse para ver de quienes se trataban distinguió a dos tipo mal encarados y con ropas gastadas. Sonreían aviesamente y la observaban no sin lujuria.

-¿Te has perdido? Ven aquí. - Le pidió uno con falso tono meloso.- Que te vamos a ayudar a encontrarte…

 

La confusa y asustada muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquellos individuos se fueron aproximando a ella con paso lento pero seguro. Sonreían regocijándose con aquella hermosa chica que les había llegado por azar.

-Te va a gustar, ya lo verás.- Afirmó uno más bajo y con barba de algunos días.-

 

Otro más alto y delgado trató de agarrarla por un brazo. Nelly logró zafarse aunque fue un respiro momentáneo. Esos dos recortaron la distancia prestos a capturarla. No obstante, antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer otro movimiento una piedra golpeó en la cabeza al más alto que cayó al suelo.

-¿Quien ha sido?- Exclamó el otro mirando nervioso hacia todos lados.-

 

Por respuesta una figura surgió de entre las sombras de aquel callejón armada con un palo. Golpeó en la espalda a ese tipo que aulló de dolor en tanto caía. Nelly, todavía atónita y desconcertada, se vio sujeta de una muñeca por la mano de aquella presencia desconocida que le susurró con tono de imperativa urgencia.

-¡Corre!... 

 

Sin otra opción obedeció, ese desconocido la llevó por algunas callejuelas y solo tras unos minutos de correr se detuvo. Ella jadeante por el esfuerzo, ni se había parado a pensar en qué hacer. Aunque Nelly aumentó todavía más su estupor cuando ese misterioso salvador se quitó una capucha que llevaba y la miro. La impactada joven apenas pudo musitar.

-¡Dean!  
-Menos mal que te vi.- Afirmó él.- Cuando descubrí a esos dos canallas siguiéndote me temí lo peor. Son inmigrados ilegales. ¡Una escoria! - Espetó con desprecio.- Delincuentes y criminales que han llegado desde la Tierra.  
-Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Quiso saber la sorprendida joven.-  
-Me escapé de casa. ¡No aguantaba más a ese cerdo de Gus! - Repuso él con tono desabrido.- ¿Y tú?- Inquirió con la misma extrañeza que la mostrada por su interlocutora.-

 

Ahora fue cuando Nelly, regresando a su triste realidad, no pudo evitar llorar. Dean la observó con pesar y sorpresa. Ella pudo al fin reponerse lo suficiente para contarle lo que había sucedido.

-Tu padre siempre fue muy rígido. Pero no era mala persona. Debe de estar hecho polvo por lo de tu madre. Lo siento mucho.- Declaró el chico quien más animosamente le ofreció.- Ven conmigo. No vas a quedarte aquí a pasar la noche.   
-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó la desconcertada Nelly.-  
-En los días que llevo por aquí he hecho algunos amigos y aprendido bastantes cosas. - Le contó él.- Tenemos sitios para refugiarnos.

Y la chica le siguió de buena gana en tanto Dean la guiaba por los entresijos de aquellas partes más desangeladas de la gran Sagan -City.


	15. En movimiento

Kerria recibió aquel mensaje estando en la Tierra. Más concretamente en el despacho del bufete donde trabajaba. La abogada tenía muchos casos a los que atender. Además, el cuidar de su hijo y compartir algunos ratos con su esposa le absorbían todo su tiempo. Aquella rutina tan agotadora era sin embargo agradable. No se sentía con ganas para embarcarse en ningún tipo de aventura. No obstante su jefe, Sebastián, la llamó y parecía sorprendido.  
-¿Podrías pasarte un momento por mi despacho?- Le pidió con su tono educado y comedido habitual.-  
-Claro.- Convino la joven.- Enseguida voy.

 

Pensando que sin duda se trataría de un caso en curso de los que ella llevaba no tardó en presentarse a ver a su jefe. Aquel hombre, de sienes y cabellos casi plateados ya, con un jersey blanco de cuello alto y pantalones grises de tweet, la hizo pasar enseguida.

-Siéntate, por favor.- La ofreció con amabilidad.- Disculpa que te haya llamado tan de improviso.  
-No te preocupes, tú mandas.- Sonrió Kerria añadiendo con tono afectuoso a su vez.- Siempre es un placer charlar contigo.

 

Su jefe se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa para proseguir, ya con tono serio, en tanto le mostraba a la joven un mensaje recién llegado desde Nature.

-He recibido esta petición. Va a tu nombre. Es de la mayor Susan Hunter, piloto de Nature. Solicita tu concurso para hacerte cargo de la defensa de una de sus oficiales, acusada de agresión.

 

Kerria miró a su interlocutor con visible extrañeza. Aunque enseguida reconoció el nombre de esa oficial. ¡Era la hermana de Debbie! Incluso sirvió bajo el mando de su propio hermano Leval.

-Perdóname Sebastián. Pero no sé qué puede querer Susan de mí. – Declaró al salir de aquella sorpresa inicial.- Supongo que tendrán abogados militares o civiles allí de sobra para cualquier juicio o vista. ¿Para qué quiere que vaya yo desde la Tierra?  
-Bueno, en este mensaje dice algunas cosas.- Contestó su jefe.- Aunque será mejor que lo escuches tú misma.

De modo que puso aquel mensaje, enseguida vieron el rostro de la mayor Hunter saludando.  
-Hola Kerria. Nos conocimos en la SSP-1, soy Susan Hunter, la hermana de Deborah. Sé que estás muy ocupada y no quiero hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo. Verás, una de mis pilotos ha sido acusada de agresión. De hecho es culpable de ese cargo, pero tiene atenuantes. Entre ellos dice que el chico agredido y ella están enamorados de la misma chica. Mi piloto insiste en que esa muchacha la ama a ella. Cree que la están coaccionando de algún modo. Sin embargo, el agredido es un chico realmente estupendo. Por eso estoy muy confusa. De no ser porque conozco a ambos no te pediría ayuda. Los padres del joven la han denunciado y, de ser hallada culpable, la pena que pudieran imponerla podría terminar incluso con su carrera. No merece eso. Pero insisto, mi subordinada cree que hay algo más. Y teniendo en cuenta el núcleo en el que su expareja se mueve no me sorprendería. De cualquier forma, comprendo que estás muy lejos y que tienes mucho trabajo. Si no puedes o no deseas aceptar lo entenderé. Gracias de todos modos. Un saludo para ti y dale recuerdos a tu hermano y a tu primo Mazoui de nuestra parte.

Y después, otro individuo muy familiar apareció en el mensaje. La propia Kerria abrió la boca al verle.  
-¡Enzo! – Exclamó visiblemente perpleja.- ¿Pero qué hace allí?  
-Sé que no esperabas verme.- Sonrió ese individuo como si hubiese podido escucharla.- Descuida. Si vienes a Nature te lo explicaré. Te aseguro también que este caso merece la pena. Y necesitamos a alguien como tú. Comprendo los inconvenientes que tienes para aceptar, aunque no te arrepentirás si lo haces, al menos desde el punto de vista jurídico. Será todo un desafío. Gracias por tu atención, ¡ojalá podamos vernos en este planeta! Dale recuerdos a Kathy de mi parte. No estaría de más que ella viniera también. Sacaría un estupendo reportaje. Un saludo…

Tras concluir el mensaje, Kerria se quedó mirando atónita a Sebastián y después de meditar durante unos instantes le preguntó.   
-¿Qué opinas de esto?...  
Su jefe se permitió guardar unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.  
-Pues pienso que, en efecto, algo más debe haber. Y me he estado informando sobre la situación en Nature. Hay muchos adeptos a grupos neoreligiosos.   
-Los guardianes de la moral.- Musitó Kerria con evidente disgusto al añadir.- Si, esos que se creen los defensores de las buenas costumbres y de los modos de vida legítimos.- Remachó con ironía.-

Al parecer eso podría ir más allá de un mero juicio por agresión. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta el dossier que venía adjuntado al mensaje y que Kerria no tardó en leer, la sentencia estaba clara. Esa chica era culpable ante testigos y sin mediar aparente provocación. Otra cosa sería defenderla para obtener el castigo menos duro posible. Y, de paso, reivindicar su relación con la otra muchacha. Además, que Enzo estuviera de por medio significaba que ahí, en efecto, había mucho más.

-Aquí, la clave de todo está en demostrar que la ex novia de la acusada ha sido coaccionada de algún modo.- Reflexionó Kerria.- Eso al menos reduciría la culpabilidad de nuestra hipotética cliente al dar a entender que actuó así en un intento de ayudar a esa otra chica.  
-Así es.- Convino Sebastián.- Ahora, la decisión es tuya. Por tus casos actuales no te preocupes. La mayor parte son sencillos y casi ni han empezado la fase de instrucción. Podré encontrar a quienes te sustituyan.  
-Ya. ¿Y los honorarios para el bufete?- Quiso saber ella con evidente tono pragmático.-  
-Sobre ese tema hablaré con la parte que ha solicitado tu concurso.- Repuso Sebastián.-  
-Pero si son militares no creo que tengan mucho dinero.- Objetó Kerria, alegando casi con una media sonrisa.- Al menos el sueldo de mi hermano no es ninguna maravilla. Y con todos los extras que esto conlleva, es decir, inmediatez del juicio, traslado a otro planeta, en fin… Se les va a poner por las nubes.  
-Seguro que algo podremos hacer.- Sonrió enigmáticamente su interlocutor agregando con tinte perspicaz.- Quizás el señor Cortés no ande desencaminado y la presencia de tu prima para hacer un reportaje no sea una mala idea.  
-Hace mucho que no hablo con Kathy, casi desde que estuvimos implicadas en el caso de Enzo.- Admitió la abogada.- Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que no para, tiene una agenda incluso más apretada que la mía. Y siempre está corriendo tras un reportaje. Podría tratar de llamarla a ver qué opina.  
-Si mal no recuerdo defendiste al señor Cortes porque ella te contactó a ti. A mi modo de ver te debe un favor.- Repuso Sebastián agregando con pragmatismo.- Y podría sacar una buena noticia para su prime time.   
-Visto así.- Sonrió la joven quien, enseguida adoptó un tinte más serio, agregando.- Aunque sabes que no solo depende de mí.- Suspiró la aludida, explicando.- Están Sam y nuestro hijo. No me gustaría dejar de verles durante tanto tiempo.  
-Piénsalo entonces. – Le sugirió su jefe.- Vete a casa y háblalo con Samantha.

La mujer asintió, tras unas horas de terminar algunos asuntos pendientes del trabajo volvió a su hogar. Nada más entrar por casa su hijito salió a recibirla. Brian ya tenía unos cinco años y se mostraba muy activo.  
-¡Mami Ky!- Exclamó evidentemente feliz de verla.-  
-Hola cariño.- Sonrió ampliamente Kerria tomándole en brazos.-

 

Tras aupar al crío y usando los pies como acostumbraba se desembarazó respectivamente de ambos zapatos de tacón que le estaban cargando las piernas. Ya los recogería más tarde. Ahora entró con su pequeño en el salón. Tras darle unos cuantos besos y achuchones se sentó con él sobre su regazo en el sofá, antes de irse a tomar un baño.

-¡Mami Sam ha dicho que mañana me va a llevar al parque donde tienen una piscina de bolas! - Le contó muy contento el crío.-  
-¡Qué bien!- Repuso dulcemente su otra madre.-  
-¿Vas a venir?- Quiso saber el niño con gesto esperanzado.-  
-No puedo cielo, tengo que trabajar.- Contestó ella ahora algo más apagada.-

 

El crío torció un poco el morro pero Kerria enseguida le hizo unas pocas cosquillas y al reírse pareció olvidarse de aquella negativa. Aunque para su madre no era tan fácil. Cada vez que el pequeño le pedía hacer algo y ella debía decirle que no, le dolía. 

-Ojalá pudieras comprender lo importante que es esto, hijo. Te aseguro que me encantaría estar contigo. Y ser capaz de verte crecer, lo haces tan deprisa. - Pensaba con algo de tristeza.-

 

Aunque tratando de olvidarse de eso, compuso un rostro sonriente y le dijo al niño.

-Bueno, ahora tienes que cenar…  
-Ya le daré la cena yo. Tú ve a descansar un poco, hija.- Sonó la voz de Bertie que acababa de entrar en el salón.-  
-Hola mamá.- Saludó la interpelada que enseguida preguntó.- ¿Dónde está Samantha? ¿Sigue en esas reuniones?  
-Me dijo que tardaría en venir hoy.- Repuso su madre.-   
-Tenía que hablar con ella de algo urgente.- Suspiró Kerria mirando hacia el techo.-  
-Sea lo que sea, mejor que primero te relajes, toma tu baño y luego, si ella no ha llegado todavía, me lo cuentas a mí, si es que no es algo privado entre vosotras.- Le propuso su interlocutora.-  
-No, no lo es. Y desde luego me vendría bien tu consejo, mamá.- Afirmó ella, que enseguida quiso saber cambiando de tema.- ¿Y papá?  
-Pues tratando que vuestro equipo se clasifique para play offs.- Se sonrió Beruche moviendo la cabeza.- Jugaban en San Antonio.  
-Sí, la cosa está difícil. - Convino la joven.- El pobre está de los nervios. No veo muy buenas perspectivas. ¡Es que no defienden nada!- Suspiró ahora con tono crítico como a una buena fan de los Knicks correspondía.-  
-¡Casi hablas igual que tu padre! “Si jugara yo la cosa estaría más que solucionada”- Comentó jocosamente Bertie impostando el tono grave y protestón de su esposo cuando hablaba de aquello.- Anda cielo. Ve a relajarte un poco, te noto cansada.  
-Lo estoy.- Confesó ella queriendo saber.- ¿Tanto se nota?  
-Esas ojeras empiezan a notarse.- Repuso su madre tomando de la mano al niño en tanto le decía con dulzura.- Ven Brian, vamos a cenar, luego ves a mamá Ky.

 

El pequeño asintió y se dejó llevar dócilmente por su abuela a la cocina. Por su parte, Kerria no tardó en mirarse en un espejo para corroborar aquello. Su madre tenía razón, se empezaban a notar esas ligeras bolsitas bajo los ojos.

-¡Oh no!- Suspiró entre resignada y molesta.- Parece que tengo cincuenta años y ni llego a los treinta todavía.

 

Desde luego exageraba, era una mujer joven y muy hermosa. Sin embargo, era cierto que su ritmo de trabajo era muy intenso. Por ello tenía serias dudas en aceptar ese caso. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con su esposa y su hijo. Y si iba a Nature podrían transcurrir semanas antes de verles otra vez. Por ello tenía que hablar con Samantha. Esa clase de decisiones debían tomarlas juntas, por algo eran pareja. Así reflexionaba mientras se sumergía en la bañera con las burbujas y la espuma rodeándola y cubriéndola por completo, aislándola por momentos del exterior. Desde cría le encantaba esa sensación.

-A ver como lo toma Sam.- Pensaba en tanto cerraba los ojos bajo el agua, disfrutando aquellos instantes de quietud y silencio.-

 

En Nature el capitán Cortés no perdía el tiempo. Tras grabar aquel mensaje para Kerria se reunió con la capitana Simmons, la oficial le recibió en una sala de juntas.

-Me alegra verle. ¿Qué tal el viaje desde Kinmoku?- Le preguntó.-  
-Sin novedad, que es lo mejor que se puede decir.- Repuso él.-  
-¿Y nuestros amigas?- Inquirió Simmons.-  
-No debería tardar. Si todo va acorde con lo previsto.- Contestó su interlocutor.-

 

Esperaron unos minutos. Al poco, Cortés recibió un mensaje. Al consultarlo sonrió en efecto y comentó.

-Aquí están…

Simmons no dijo nada, al poco rato la puerta se abrió. Tres mujeres entraron en la estancia.

-Bienvenidas.- Sonrió al fin la capitán.-…

 

El viaje había sido más tranquilo y seguro de lo que ninguna pensó. Por si acaso se tomaron todas las precauciones posibles. Su guía resultó ser alguien de la máxima confianza. Quizás algo parlanchín para su gusto. Así lo describió Red Crow cuando esas individuas, entre las que ella se contaba, tomaron asiento y refirieron los pormenores de su llegada.

-Pero era bastante amable. Me dio algunos sándwiches.- Añadió Aluminum Siren, la joven de larga cabellera azul celeste.- Y le encantaba contar chistes. Lo pasamos muy bien durante el viaje. Yo le di mi tarjeta.

 

Su pelirroja compañera suspiró moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar con resignada paciencia.

-Desde luego, ¡erais tal para cual!…  
-Bien, ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa.- Intervino el capitán Cortés, dirigiéndose respetuosamente a la tercera de las mujeres que había estado callada hasta entonces.- Señora Galaxia… ¿Qué noticias nos trae?  
-La situación más allá de mi zona de control es incierta.- Declaró aquella hermosa joven de larga, dorada y ondulada melena con mechones rizados color rojo fuego, añadiendo con algo de preocupación.- Hay asuntos que no están nada claros. Por eso, entre otras cosas, he venido. Ya hablé con la princesa Kakyuu. Y ella me ha contado algo acerca de una niña realmente portentosa. Quiero conocerla. Y en cuanto a la otra cuestión que me inquieta. ¿Qué han averiguado?- Preguntó a su vez.-  
-Sabemos que ellos tienen agentes infiltrados.- Respondió Simmons.- Lo que desconocemos es quienes son y en qué cantidad.  
-Es algo bastante peligroso. – Añadió Cortés.- Los Arcoily de hecho llevan mucho tiempo demasiado tranquilos. No podemos evitar creer que están tramando algo de mayor alcance.  
-Sí, sobre todo tras lo que el embajador Derail nos contó.- Añadió la capitana.- Esa visita que tuvo en su propio domicilio.

 

No tardaron mucho en poner en antecedentes a Galaxia que escuchó con mucha atención. Al fin, aquella poderosa guerrera tomó la palabra pero con tono tranquilo esta vez.

-Sí, tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con el príncipe Eron.- Admitió para sorpresa de sus interlocutores, más aun cuando añadió.- De hecho yo misma le indiqué el camino hasta Nature. Pero no teman nada de él…

 

Y con manifiesta atención y asombro por parte de los presentes les refirió aquello. Estaba en su planeta base cuando sintió una fuerte presencia. La guerrera se mantuvo sentada en su confortable sillón, ubicado en una gran sala, desde la que dominaba las vistas de su pequeño pero acogedor mundo. Al fin alguien se acercó.

-Te esperaba.- Dijo ella con un suave susurro.-

 

Ese hombre era realmente alto y musculado, de largos cabellos negros y lacios, ojos color azabache que, sin embargo, refulgían con destellos rojizos transluciendo una enorme fuerza. Estaba a la entrada, a varios metros. Al momento dos de las guardianas de Galaxia le interceptaron.

-¡Quieto extranjero! No se te ocurra dar ni un paso más.- Le ordenó una hermosa joven que llevaba una especie de alas tras su espalda.-  
-¡No te lo advertiremos de nuevo!- Espetó otra, embutida en un traje de cuero blanco con capuchón incluido.- Atrás…

 

No obstante aquel tipo se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa moviendo la cabeza. Al fin, tras unos tensos instantes la voz de Galaxia resonó.

-Papillón, Tin Nyanko. No hay problema, retiraos.

 

Las dos guerreras miraron a su superiora pero no dijeron nada, se limitaron a obedecer dejando el paso libre a aquel extraño. Así, el recién llegado caminó hasta acercarse apenas a unos pocos metros de Galaxia. Ésta se levantó. Pese a ser una mujer alta y llevar botas con apreciable tacón, apenas si le llegaba al hombro a aquel tipo. Entonces, antes siquiera de que las atónitas guardianas pudieran reaccionar ese individuo desapareció de su vista reapareciendo delante de la Sailor y atacándola. Galaxia bloqueó el amago de puñetazo con un brazo sin inmutarse. 

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Exclamó Papillón.-

 

Ella y su compañera se lanzaron contra el agresor, sin embargo éste las repelió utilizando tan solo una ráfaga de energía que emitió de su cuerpo. Cuando ambas guardianas cayeron al suelo, Galaxia sonrió para declarar.

-No está mal.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Replicó él sin el menor rastro de hostilidad.-

 

Papillón y Tin Nyanko se levantaron aun doloridas por el fuerte impacto cuando su jefa les insistió con tono entre maternal y condescendiente.

-Os dije que no había problema. Nos conocemos. Haced el favor de dejadnos.  
-A la orden.- Repuso la del blanco traje de cuero.- 

 

Al fin las dos se marcharon. Una vez solos aquel tipo comentó.

-Tienes buenas guardianas.  
-Son muy necesarias en esta parte de la galaxia.- Afirmó su interlocutora que agregó.- Me alegra verte, Eron. Sobre todo ahora que has pasado a ser de los nuestros.  
-Todo gracias a él.- Afirmó el enorme guerrero con patente respeto en su tono de voz.- Es alguien increíble.-  
-Sí, lo es.- Convino Galaxia para no obstante objetar.- Sin embargo su hora no ha llegado todavía.  
-Lo sé.- Asintió su contertulio.- Es turno de que nos ocupemos de aquellos que tendrán que acompañarle.  
-En efecto. He sentido la energía de varias semillas estelares realmente muy poderosas.- Le contó la Sailor.- La princesa Kakyuu me ha confirmado en dónde se encuentra al menos una de ellas. Y le impresionó conocer a su portadora. Teniendo en cuenta que no es mujer fácil de impresionar eso llamó mucho mi atención. Quisiera comprobar por mí misma hasta donde llega el potencial de esa dueña de la semilla. Pero ahora mismo no me es posible. Debo ocuparme de otras cosas.  
-Entiendo.- Afirmó el saiyajin.- En tal caso iré yo. Si es como creo, alguien de la sangre de mi pueblo, podré percibirlo sin dificultad. Caso de que sea merecedora de tu atención te lo haré saber. Aunque debo adelantarte que, si se confirma lo que imagino, sería una fuerza fundamental para el equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.  
-Comprendo.- Asintió su contertulia para querer saber.- ¿Y no sabes de cual de ambos lados podría estar?  
-No. Eso es algo que tendrá que decidirlo ella. Y dependerá de muchos factores.- Declaró Eron, agregando.- Conozco ambos lados, por eso entiendo perfectamente la importancia de su elección cuando llegue el momento.  
-Si. Tienes esa mirada. La de aquellos que han transitado en ambas. Celebro que te liberasen del lado oscuro.- Afirmó Galaxia tras observar a su contertulio con atención.-  
-Fue el Mensajero.- Le contó el saiyajin con tintes lleno de reconocimiento.- Para él fue sencillo sacarme de entre las tinieblas. Sin embargo, nunca se lo podré agradecer lo bastante  
-Lo sé muy bien…Tuve que contener al mismísimo Caos en mi interior y acabó por controlarme. La Reina Serenity en su máxima encarnación, me ayudó a expulsarlo de mí.- Relató ella.- Y no le resultó nada fácil.  
-Me temo que la futura prueba que nos aguarda será incluso más difícil.- Comentó Eron.-  
-Eso parece.- Convino su contertulia.-

 

Su interlocutor asintió despacio, sus miradas convergieron sosteniéndose durante unos instantes. Cada uno podía comprender muy bien al otro. Al fin, el príncipe saiyajin declaró. 

-Sé muy bien que, al confiártelo a ti, dejo este asunto en buenas manos. Ahora debo irme. Tengo otra misión que cumplir. Una encargada por el mismísimo Mensajero.

 

Galaxia asintió despidiéndose de aquel guerrero.

-Y así fue. Eron retornó poco después aconsejándome que, en cuanto me fuera posible, acudiera a este planeta a conocer a esa portentosa niña.- Les contó la guerrera concluyendo su relato.-  
-En tal caso, debería usted ir cuanto antes.- Le sugirió Simmons.-  
-También yo iré a Sagan City.- Terció Cortés.- Hay otro asunto importante que debo atender.

 

En la Tierra, Samantha llegó al fin a casa. Estaba agotada de tantas reuniones maratonianas pero esa cantante tenía prisa por retomar su carrera, es más, por lanzarla a nivel interplanetario.

-Esa tal Keiko es muy buena. Pero no entiendo cómo le ha dado por dejar su trabajo como investigadora. En fin, eso no es cosa mía. Ella es la cliente.

Y sin embargo, como producto de lanzamiento tenía muy buenas perspectivas, su voz era realmente hermosa, tanto como cualquiera de las antiguas Justices.

-¡Mejor no le digo eso a Kerria o me manda a dormir al sofá! - Se decía divertida.-

 

Y hablando de su esposa. Sonrió al descubrir sus zapatos color crema tirados casi a la entrada. Los recogió suponiendo que se los habría quitado a toda prisa como solía.

-La pobre aguanta fatal los tacones.-Pensó divertida en tanto se quitaba asimismo los suyos, de color negro.- Y no la puedo culpar. También estoy molida. A ver si podemos relajarnos un poco las dos juntas.

 

Y es que tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y de tumbarse junto a ella en el sofá, con una copa de vino, para contarse sus respectivos días. Quizás luego tuvieran fuerzas todavía para algo más íntimo. En eso pensaba cuando abrió la puerta y entró. Al pasar se dirigió primero a la cocina donde su suegra le daba de cenar al pequeño Brian.

-¡Hola Bertie, hola tesoro! - Saludó a los dos.-  
-¡Mamá Sam! - Repuso el niño, feliz por verla.-

 

Tras un beso algo pegajoso en la mejilla izquierda de Sam, su suegra le comentó a la recién llegada.

-Kerria está en la bañera.  
-Bueno, en tanto me ducho y me cambio le dará tiempo a salir. Al menos eso espero.- Se sonrió sabedora de que a su esposa le encantaba estar a remojo. Ky siempre le dijo que aquel gusto por el agua lo había heredado de su madre así se lo comentó a Bertie que sonrió. -  
-A mí siempre me gustó el agua, es verdad. Y nadar. Aunque en eso es Leval quién ha salido más a mí.  
-Sí, ¡ja, ja! - Rio Samantha recordando una frase de su conyugue.- A Kerria lo que le gusta es estar dentro del agua, no moverse dentro de ella.  
-Así es, para eso siempre fue muy perezosa.- Asintió Beruche, quien de modo maternal le dijo a su nuera.- Anda, ve. Ya me ocupo yo de Brian…

 

De modo que Sam, tras asentir agradecida, aprovechó para relajarse un poco también bajo la ducha y a la media hora en efecto ambas salieron de sus respectivos cuartos de baño. 

-Al fin en casa.- Saludó Kerria envuelta en una albornoz y llevando una toalla para el pelo que cubría su cabeza, a su pareja que lucía de idéntica manera.- ¡Ven aquí!

 

Se acercó abrazándola y agachó levemente su cabeza en busca de los labios de su mujer. Las dos se dieron un largo beso. Tras separarse Samantha le dijo.

-Al fin hemos terminado con las reuniones iniciales. Espero tener un poco de tiempo ahora. La verdad es que esa artista es muy buena.  
-¿No me digas?- Repuso Kerria tratando de recordar.- Me dijiste que nos era familiar.  
-Sí, se llama Keiko Tomoe. Es la hija del doctor Souichi Tomoe y la doctora Kaori Night. Y por sí misma es una investigadora de prestigio, no tanto como su padre, o su madre, pero realmente buena. Aunque como cantante tampoco está nada mal. Mira, tengo una de sus canciones para la maqueta del disco. ¿Quieres escucharla?

 

Su pareja asintió. De hecho Kerria pensaba que mejor distender un poco el ambiente antes de contarle nada a su mujer. Y ella misma echaba de menos cantar. Llevaba tiempo sin poder hacerlo, salvo claro, cuando quedaba ocasionalmente con Kathy y actuaban como las Ky- Kat. A todo eso Sam conectó su móvil a los altavoces de la habitación y tras una música tecno y bailable, ambas pudieron oír una voz aterciopelada y bastante agradable cantando con un tinte entre misterioso y lleno de energía por momentos…

Vida. Vida misteriosa.   
Nos estamos moviendo alrededor, bailando el ritmo de vida.   
Tiempo. Tiempo misterioso.   
Estamos contando las horas y días hasta el final de nuestro tiempo. 

Y estamos sintiendo el cambio y no sabemos por qué,   
elegir una dirección, solo por un tiempo. 

No digas que estoy pensando mucho si ves lo que hay detrás. 

Y estos son tiempos misteriosos...   
tiempos misteriosos...   
Por este momento, siento que vivimos en una época misteriosa...   
Si ves lo que está detrás, estos son tiempos misteriosos... 

 

Y lo curioso para Kerria fue que sintió algo extraño. Como si esa letra tratase de decirle algo. No comprendía el porqué de esa sensación. Pero algo en aquella música y en esa tonada hacían que ganase fuerza en su determinación. La envolvía con un ambiente entre misterioso y etéreo. Sorprendida siguió escuchando con mucho interés…

Alma. Siento mi alma.   
Por este momento nadie puede detenerme de volar muy alto. 

Real. Nada es real.   
En un mundo de ilusión, sólo ves lo que sientes.   
Y estamos sintiendo el cambio y no sabemos por qué,   
elige una dirección, solo por un tiempo. 

No digas que estoy pensando mucho, si ves lo que hay detrás. 

Y estos son tiempos misteriosos ...   
tiempos misteriosos ...   
Por este momento siento que vivimos en una época misteriosa ...   
Si ves lo que está detrás, estos son tiempos misteriosos ...   
Si ves lo que está detrás, estos son tiempos misteriosos ...

(Mysterious times). Sash. (Tina Cousins) (Crédito al artista)

 

Al concluir la canción, la ex Justices tuvo que admitir con un tinte algo reflexivo.

-Es muy buena. Seguro que vais a tener unos magníficos resultados con no demasiada promoción.  
-Así lo creo también.- Convino su contertulia queriendo saber ahora.- ¿Tú que tal vas con tus casos?

 

El gesto de su esposa se puso algo más serio ahora y respondió mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama de su dormitorio.

-Veras Sam, tengo que contarte algo. Es precisamente sobre uno importante que me acaban de ofrecer pero, si te parece que no debo aceptarlo, no lo haré.  
-¿Qué caso es para que tengas que consultármelo a mí?- Quiso saber su interlocutora con evidente curiosidad.-

 

Con la atención de su cónyuge en ella Kerria le relató lo sucedido, aunque enseguida percibió la expresión desencantada de su oyente. De modo que se apresuró a añadir.

-Ni una palabra más. Llamaré a Sebastián y le diré que no voy a ir a Nature.  
-Espera un momento.- Le pidió Sam.-   
-¿A qué? - Te he dicho que si no te parecía bien no iba a aceptar.- Esgrimió Kerria.-  
-Sí, sé que me lo has dicho.- Admitió su interlocutora que agregó no obstante con tinte resignado.- Pero puedo ver en tus ojos que estás deseando aceptar.  
-Según Sebastián podría haber mucho en juego para las personas como nosotras.- Afirmó Kerria.- Y a la vista del sumario y de lo que dicen que está pasando en ese planeta, le creo.

 

Samantha no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar de forma larga y manifiesta. Su mujer se temió lo peor. Aquel no era un buen síntoma. Y es que Kerria la conocía bien. No le gustaba enfadarse, no era tan temperamental como ella misma, pero se adivinaba su malestar.

-Lo siento mucho Sam. De verdad. Yo tampoco quería ir al principio. Pensé en ti, en Brian…pero me doy cuenta de que es algo muy importante. He visto el informe que Enzo envió. Opino como él. Van a linchar a una chica, no por agredir a un chico, sino por ser lesbiana. En ese planeta hay demasiados partidarios de una vuelta a costumbres más recatadas. Puede que, en proporción, incluso más que en la Tierra.  
-Pero ese planeta tendrá sus propios abogados.- Objetó su pareja.- Y personas que luchen contra esa situación.  
-Seguramente. Pero la hermana de Debbie ha pedido mi ayuda. – Arguyó su interlocutora.- Y creo que sería cobarde por mi parte no prestársela. Piénsalo. Si esa gente sigue avanzando posiciones todos retrocederemos. Aquí ya está empezando a ocurrir en algunos sitios. Cada vez más retrógrados que tratan de imponer sus puntos de vista. Algunos ya hablan de revocar los matrimonios de personas del mismo sexo. ¡O incluso de imposibilitarnos la adopción! Acuérdate del calvario que pasamos cuando me sometieron a juicio por nuestro hijo.  
-De sobra lo recuerdo.- Casi le reprochó Sam, mirándola con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.- ¡Perdí a mi familia!…no por tu causa.- Se apresuró a matizar todavía dolida.- Simplemente por sus prejuicios, por sus creencias.

 

Kerria asintió, era bien consciente del sufrimiento que Samantha tuvo que arrostrar y de que esa herida siempre estaría abierta, con un padre que la había repudiado, una madre que se avergonzaba de tenerla por hija y una hermana menor que, en muy contadas ocasiones, la contactaba. Tomó entonces a su esposa de los hombros con ambas manos y acercando su rostro al de ella, le susurró con énfasis.

-Por eso mismo. Sabemos muy bien lo que es sufrir por algo así. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, para evitarles eso a más personas. Creo que mi obligación moral es la de aceptar este caso.  
-Sí.- Concedió Samantha finalmente, bajando la mirada para admitir con tintes de derrota.- Lo sé. Pero eso no quita el que Brian y yo no vayamos a echarte de menos. Quizás, si pudiéramos ir contigo…  
-No lo creo prudente. No sé cómo estarán las cosas en Nature. Pero lo que se escucha no es nada alentador. A mí no me asusta, me las he tenido que ver contra enemigos mucho peores y sé cómo defenderme.- Añadió acariciando la piedra celeste que pendía de su cuello declarando entonces con tono teñido ahora de temor.- Sin embargo, vosotros podríais arriesgaros a sufrir represalias por mi causa. Si algo os sucediera yo…no podría vivir con eso.- Suspiró Kerria llevándose las manos a la cara, se le encogía el corazón tan solo de pensarlo.-

 

Recordaba muy bien algunas amenazas que recibiera en el pasado, dirigidas contra ella o sus seres queridos. Fueron momentos terribles. Su esposa entonces convino con pesar.

-Tienes razón. Pero prométeme que tendrás también mucho cuidado.  
-Lo tendré. Ya no solo por mí, sino por todos a los que amo.- Aseguró su interlocutora.- Lo que más desearé en el mundo cuando esté allí será regresar pronto para poder abrazaros.

 

Así, con un cálido beso y muchas caricias zanjaron la cuestión. Después acostaron a Brian tras leerle un cuento. Al fin ellas mismas fueron a dormir. No pudieron ocuparse de nada más. Los próximos días serían muy ajetreados y debían descansar.

-Haré lo que pueda.- Pensaba Kerria en tanto cerraba los ojos en la cama, abrazada a Samantha.-

 

En el hospital de Sagan City se organizó un gran revuelo. Tras la huida de Nelly, Naya corrió a buscar a su hermano. Cuando dio con él trató de decirle que esa cría había escapado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Giaal la miró desconcertado. Posiblemente el enterarse de lo sucedido con su madre la había afectado mucho.  
-¿A dónde ha ido mi hermana?- Quería saber un angustiado Orix.-  
-Todo irá bien.- Le aseguró Wina quien sin embargo no lo veía tan claro.-

 

Pudiera ser que, tras tanto tiempo viviendo como un humano, a Orix se le hubiera olvidado el uso de sus capacidades telepáticas. Sin embargo a ella no. Nelly estaba destrozada. Algo la había perturbado muchísimo y no era el fallecimiento de su madre. Eso, pese a causarle un gran dolor, lo tenía ya asumido. Hubo otra cosa que pudo captar en un destello, tan terrible que ella misma palideció.

-¡Pobrecita! - Pensaba llena de compasión.- No merece esto.

 

La propia Wina sabía muy bien lo que era estar sola y comenzar una nueva vida. No obstante fue muy afortunada con sus padres adoptivos. Era muy consciente de que Clyde y Melissa la adoraban. Y eso era mutuo. Ella les quería muchísimo y estudiaba con tesón para ser una gran científica igual que ellos. Además de por desear agradarles porque en verdad le apasionaba aquello. 

-He tenido una vida muy bonita desde que me adoptaron.- Admitió llena de agradecimiento.- Sin embargo, Nelly…

 

Sus reflexiones quedaron interrumpidas cuando el doctor Ginga junto con su hermana les abordó.

-Dime. ¿Sabéis que le ha pasado?- Inquirió Giaal.-

 

Orix negó con la cabeza, triste y lloroso como estaba. El doctor Ginga no quiso insistirle, sin embargo, nada más ver a Wina la cosa fue diferente. Le pidió con tono aparentemente calmado.

-¿Tienes un segundo? Quisiera hablar contigo.

 

La joven asintió. En tanto Naya confortaba a Orix dejándole sentado en un sillón. Luego, el doctor requirió a su hermana y los dos hermanos Ginga pasaron una estancia libre junto a esa niña. 

-He podido sentirlo.- Comentó Giaal.- Has percibido lo que le sucede. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Sí, bueno, es que…- Pudo musitar la muchacha.-  
-Wina, es importante. Nelly está muy desorientada, además de triste. Podría sucederle algo malo.- Intervino Naya.-  
-Se siente muy mal. Aunque no es solamente por la pérdida de su madre.- Les contó entre asustada y llorosa. - ¡Algo, algo terrible la ha trastornado mucho!  
-¿Había alguien allí con ella?- Inquirió Giaal.-  
-Sí, dejé a Edgar junto al cuerpo.- Repuso Naya.-

 

Su hermano reaccionó como un resorte, salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia allá. Parecía no necesitar más explicaciones. La atónita doctora Rodney le observó con temor. Giaal estaba muy enfadado, pocas veces había sentido tanta ira en él. Fue detrás de inmediato. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tratar de detenerle.

-¡Giaal, no!- Exclamó cuando, ante el cuerpo de Aurora, su hermano estaba levantando del cuello a su viudo.-  
-¡Se lo has contado todo! ¿Verdad? Tuviste que hacerlo. Acaba de perder a su madre y no te pareció suficiente…todo el dolor que está sufriendo…- Le espetó realmente enfurecido.-  
-También yo sufro.- Se defendió su interlocutor aferrándose a las manos del médico sin ser capaz de soltarse en tanto sentenciaba.- Y a usted solo le preocupa su maldito experimento.

 

Esta vez de haber sido Naya la que sujetó a su hermano, tratando además telepáticamente de calmarle, las consecuencias podrían haber sido muy serias. Al fin, la asustada joven incluso tuvo que suplicar verbalizando aquello.

-¡Te lo suplico! Eres médico. No debes hacer daño, debes curar.  
-¡Este maldito bastardo se merecería un buen escarmiento!- Exclamó el furioso alien.-

 

Aunque tras unos angustiosos instantes de lucha interna le soltó arrojándole contra la pared. Edgar se golpeó quedando dolorido pero básicamente indemne. Una apurada Naya corrió a atenderle. Al fin ese tipo pudo decir.

-En atención a la memoria de mi esposa ésta vez no le denunciaré. Pero si vuelve a acercarse a mí le juro que lo lamentará… ¡doctor! - Escupió con patente rabia remachando.- Quisiera saber que opinarían las autoridades de su experimento de jugar a ser Dios.  
-Le ruego que lo deje estar.- Le pidió Naya entre atónita por lo que oía y muy preocupada.- Mi hermano está afectado. Yo hablaré con él.

 

Aunque Giaal había aprovechado para salir de allí, Sabía perfectamente que debía controlarse. Pese a todo, su hermana tenía razón. Había hecho un juramento como galeno. Además de su compromiso de no dañar a seres inocentes e indefensos.

-Ese maldito estúpido egoísta solo es culpable de estar trastornado.- Se decía rumiando su ira.- Nada más… ¡Ojalá hubiera sido un enemigo!... Pero ahora solo importa encontrar a esa pobre niña.

 

Al verle Wina se acercó a él con gesto demudado por el temor y el pesar. Apenas si pudo sollozar.

-Lo siento…  
-No es culpa tuya, perdóname.- Suspiró él abrazando a la joven.- Ahora solo cuenta que Nelly esté a salvo…

 

Así lo esperaba Wina también. Naya salió al poco rato. Edgar se había marchado. Por suerte no hablaría de lo sucedido. Tampoco tenía nada que ganar, fuera esa chica una especie de monstruo o no, era legalmente su hija. 

-Por favor.- Le pidió una llorosa Naya a su hermano.- Debes dominarte. No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero su mujer acaba de ser desconectada de la máquina de soporte vital…comprende que no debe de estar muy lúcido ahora.  
-Lo lamento, no debí reaccionar de ese modo.- Se disculpó Giaal, retomando al fin su autocontrol en tanto decía, ahora con pesar.- Entre esto y la pobre Ginger que está destrozada por la huida de Dean de casa. ¡Vaya una racha llevamos!

De hecho días antes, cuando el chico se escapó, Ginger salió a buscarle tras unas horas. Lejos de haberse calmado y de regresar su hijo no daba señales. Eso la asustó muchísimo. Hasta un arrepentido Gus se ofreció a ir para rastrear las calles, tras prometerle a la mujer una y otra vez que no se comportaría de modo violento con el crío.  
-¡Por favor, Señor! Que esté bien.- Sollozaba la pobre mujer.-

 

Y es que ni la policía había logrado localizar a Dean. Y ya habían pasado varios días. Solo de pensar que a su hijo pudiera haberle sucedido algo a Gin se le encogía el corazón. Se pasaba los días en casa, sentada junto a su teléfono. Aguardando una llamada que le dijera que su hijo estaba localizado y a salvo. O temiendo que le hubieran encontrado tirado en algún callejón. No había ido a trabajar durante días.

-Lo siento Clarisa.- Pensaba compungida.- Es que no puedo moverme de aquí, no puedo.. ¡mi pobre Dean!…

 

Precisamente su amiga vino a verla tras dejar el local a cargo de uno de sus empleados de confianza. Al abrirla Ginger se abrazó a ella sin poder parar de llorar.

-Estará bien. Seguro. No pierdas la esperanza.- Trató de consolarla su socia.-  
-¡Hace días que no sé nada de él.- Sollozaba la desconsolada Gin.-  
-Tranquila.- Fue lo único que su compañera y amiga pudo decir.-

 

Se sentaron las dos en un sofá cercano. Tras unos momentos contemplándola llorar, Clarisa intentó animarla.

-Dean es un chico listo. Seguro que habrá encontrado un lugar seguro.  
-Pero ¿por qué no me llama entonces?- Inquirió una dolida Ginger.- Sé, sé que estaba muy enfadado. Cree que no le quiero.  
-Eso no es cierto.- La rebatió suavemente su interlocutora.- Sabe lo mucho que le quieres y él te adora a ti.  
-Ya no estoy segura. Me echa en cara mi relación con Gus.- Repuso la consternada Gin.- Él piensa que, de algún modo, estoy en su contra.  
-Lo que pasa es que todavía es demasiado joven para comprender según qué cosas.- Afirmó Clarisa.- ¡Vamos mujer! Ya verás cómo aparecerá pronto.

 

Su amiga no respondió, estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que, por fin, Ginger quiso cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal tu hijo?  
-Franklin, bien. Ya sabes, con su padre. Ahora están jugando a construir robots.- Sonrió Clarisa, añadiendo orgullosa.- Va a cumplir cinco años solamente y ya es capaz de hacer algún muñeco de esos que se mueven solos.  
-Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Ojalá que siempre seáis una familia tan bien avenida.- Les deseó sinceramente su infortunada contertulia que no quiso dar más lástima y enseguida preguntó.-  
-¿Y Scott sigue trabajando tanto?  
-Sí.- Suspiró Clarisa.- Eso es lo único malo. Le tienen continuamente ocupado en proyecto tras proyecto. Nos vemos menos ahora. Pero, ¡qué remedio! Todo sea por el progreso. 

 

Era verdad que Scott trabajaba mucho, aunque siempre conseguía hacer un hueco para su vida familiar. No obstante Clarisa no quiso deprimir más aun a su amiga. Y es que, por contraste, la vida hogareña que ella tenía era idílica en comparación a la de la pobre Ginger. 

-Esperemos que todo se resuelva.- Pensaba en tanto trataba de darle ánimos a esa pobre mujer.-

Y precisamente Dean había llevado a Nelly a su refugio. En realidad, era el que compartía con algunos individuos que conoció al poco de escapar de su casa. Nada más entrar, un chico mal encarado les dedicó una hosca mirada.  
-Vale ya Pierce.- Le dijo Dean sin parecer intimidado.- Es una amiga…  
-En ese caso.- Sonrió aquel jovenzuelo eliminando aquella expresión y sustituyéndola por otra más amable.- Bienvenida a nuestra guarida.  
-Sí, la guarida de los Rebeldes con causa.- Afirmó una chica rubia con ojos marrones y pelo lacio.-

 

Nelly interrogó con la mirada a su amigo, éste enseguida le explicó.

-Aquí nos hemos reunidos algunos que no aguantamos que nos peguen, insulten o que no queremos estudiar o hacer las cosas tal y como nuestros padres nos tratan de imponer.  
-A mí me querían civilizar.- Repuso esa chica rubia que se presentó como Bonnie.- Llevarme a ese horrible colegio religioso. A mí me gustan los holo juegos y dormir.  
-Pues yo tengo tendencia a quedarme con cosas prestadas que les tomo a otras personas.- Afirmó Pierce, ese chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que añadió con orgullo.- Ya me he escapado tres veces del correccional.  
-Yo me harté de que me insultasen por ser latino. Después de aguantar tanto Bullying pasé a ser yo quien lo hice.- Terció un tal Pancho, de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello largo y oscuro.-  
-¿Y tú?- Quiso saber Bonnie dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.-

 

Nelly tardó en responder, el propio Dean la animó.

-Venga, aquí estás entre amigos, todos te comprendemos…  
-Sí, no puede ser peor que lo nuestro.- Afirmó Pierce.-  
-Yo… ni siquiera… en fin, mi propio padre ni siquiera cree que sea humana. Y mi madre acaba de morir.- Suspiró bajando la cabeza.-

 

Un denso silencio cubrió aquel lugar. El resto de los chicos se miraron atónitos. Al fin el tal Pierce rompió el hielo para admitir con no demasiado tacto.

-Pues me equivoque. Te llevas la palma…  
-En cualquier caso, considérate como en casa.- Afirmó amistosamente Pancho.-

 

Bonnie asintió a su vez aunque parecía menos convencida. Al fin, fue Dean quien propuso.

-Hora de comer. Tendremos que hacer una escapada. ¿Quién se viene?  
-Creo que podríais ir tú y tu amiga.- Repuso Bonnie.- Debes enseñarla a “ cazar”  
-Muy bien.- Convino éste que le indicó a Nelly.- Vamos ven…

 

Y tras dedicarle una desconcertada mirada la chica aceptó. 

-¿Cazar?- Repitió una extrañada Nelly preguntando a su amigo.- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?  
-Pronto lo verás.- Sonrió ladinamente Dean mientras los dos salían de allí.- 

Entre tanto, en casa de los Derail, la pequeña Gloria jugaba en el jardín. Con una pequeña regadera estaba echando agua a unas flores. De pronto una voz femenina muy suave y amable se dirigió a ella.

-Vaya, tienes unas flores muy bonitas. Me gustan mucho. ¿Las has plantado tú?

 

Gloria se giró hacia aquella voz que escuchaba. Vio a una mujer alta y rubia, de pelo dorado como su padre cuando se convertía en ese guerrero tan chulo que brillaba. Quizás ella fuera otra guerrera. Además, notaba que era muy fuerte y llevaba un vestido blanco muy bonito con zapatos de esos con tacones, igual que su mamá. Sonrió asintiendo.

-Bueno.- Matizó la cría.- Yo las echo agua para que se hagan grandes. Las flores comen agua.- Le contó como si estuviera desvelándole el mayor secreto del universo.- ¿A qué no lo sabías?  
-¡Ja, Ja! Ya veo. No, no lo sabía. - Rio una divertida Galaxia que observaba a aquella pequeña tan inocente y frágil en apariencia preguntando.- ¿Puedo quedarme con una?

 

Aunque la niña la sorprendió cuando le dijo con tono muy serio.

-Papá dice que si de verdad amas las flores no las arrancas. Porque eso las mata.

 

Eso dejó a Galaxia momentáneamente sin palabras. Al fin pudo replicar con sinceridad.

-No había pensado en eso. Pero es verdad. Entonces será mejor que las vea sin tocarlas. ¿Te parece mejor así?

 

La cría asintió con aprobación, para preguntar a esa señora.

-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Galaxia.- Sonrió ella, queriendo a su vez conocer (pese a que ya lo sabía) ¿Y tú?  
-Me llamo Gloria Elua. – Le confirmó la niña afirmando divertida.- Te llamaré Gala. Es más corto. A mí me llaman solo Gloria.  
-¿Gala?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora concediendo divertida.- ¡Me gusta!

 

Aunque tenía que comprobar lo que Eron le contó cuando retornó a informarla tras haber conocido a esa pequeña. De modo que le propuso en tono desenfadado.

-¿Quieres jugar?  
-¿A qué?- Inquirió la niña con curiosidad.-  
-Al que te pillo.- Le contestó Galaxia.- Si me atrapas te haré un truco de magia.- Le ofreció.-  
-¡Vale!- Exclamó la niña con visible interés.-   
-Pues trata de pillarme.- La retó su contertulia que se movió con rapidez, aunque a un nivel humano todavía.-

Gloria corrió tras de ella, Galaxia se reía dejando que la niña se aproximara para luego esquivarla en el último momento. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de infructuosa persecución, Gloria se detuvo desencantada.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber la decepcionada sailor.- ¿Ya te rindes? ¿No eres capaz de correr más rápido?  
-Es que mis papás me han dicho que no puedo. - Se defendió la pequeña con su vocecilla infantil teñida de pesar.-

 

La sailor se quedó pensativa. Eso era un problema. Si la niña tenía instrucciones de contener su capacidad no podría comprobar nada. Aunque el azar quiso que fuera precisamente la madre de esa pequeña quien llegase entonces.

-Gloria, es hora de cenar.- La llamaba caminando en su dirección.-

 

No tardó en ver a aquella desconocida hablando con su hija en pleno jardín. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí?. Se suponía que su casa, siendo la residencia del embajador saiyajin, estaba más que custodiada. Quizás fuera una invitada o alguna dignataria.

-Disculpe. ¿Buscaba usted a mi marido?- Inquirió Maggie al llegar hasta su hija.-

 

La enfermera no tardó en rodear a la pequeña con sus brazos, como si desease protegerla de aquella mujer. Más cuando la extraña le contestó.

-A decir verdad, venía a ver a Gloria. Me han hablado muy bien de ella.  
-¿Es usted profesora en su colegio?- Fue lo primero que Maggie acertó a preguntar.-

 

Pudiera ser eso, su hija también era una niña muy lista. No académicamente hablando, pero era muy despierta para su edad. O posiblemente hubiera hecho alguna cosa de las que únicamente los saiyajin eran capaces…

-No, no soy profesora.- Le confesó esa individua.-  
-Entonces, ¿quién es usted?- Quiso saber la ya más inquietada madre, abrazando con más fuerza a su pequeña a la par que le advertía a esa extraña reuniendo determinación.- Será mejor que se vaya o tendré que llamar a mi esposo.  
-No tenga miedo, no voy a hacerles ningún daño.- Quiso despreocuparla su interlocutora que le explicó.- Gloria y yo estábamos jugando al que te pillo. Pero ella me ha dicho que sus papás no le dejaban correr más. Le ruego que no limite a su hija. Al menos conmigo. Eso no será necesario.

 

Y para asombro de Maggie e interés de Gloria esa extraña comenzó a brillar con un aura dorada, muy similar a la de los saiyajin. Entonces transmutó su vestido en una especie de armadura de oro que completaba con un casco y botas altas de tacón a juego…

-¿Quién es usted?- Pudo balbucir la enfermera.- 

 

La respuesta le llegó, pero no por boca de esa extraña sino de Kiros. El saiyajin había detectado una gran energía y no tardó en aparecer allí.

-¡Lady Galaxia!- Exclamó con visible sorpresa.-

 

Enseguida se reunió con su asustada esposa y la tranquilizó.

-No temas, es la sailor más fuerte que existe, pero está de nuestro lado.  
-Es usted muy generoso, embajador.- Repuso la aludida quien, no obstante, objetó.- Pero hay una sailor mucho más poderosa que yo…  
-¿Qué deseaba de nosotros?- Inquirió el joven.-  
-Vine a conocer a su hija.- Le explicó ella.- Le estaba pidiendo a su esposa que, por favor, no contenga a la niña. Quisiera ver sus habilidades.

 

Maggie miró a su marido y estaba enfadada cuando aseveró.

-¡Ya está bien!, estoy harta de que vengan aquí a tratar de experimentar con mi hija como si fuera el prototipo de un arma…¡Por Dios!, es solo una niña, hagan el favor de dejarla en paz…

 

Galaxia soportó aquella reprimenda con cara de circunstancias. Podía entender el temor y el miedo de esa mujer. La propia cría les miraba confundida, no sabía por qué su mamá estaba enfada con aquella señora tan guapa. Quizás hubiera corrido sin permiso por el jardín. Por su parte, la sailor declaró con tono conciliador.

-Lo lamento mucho señora Derail, no quiero inmiscuirme en su vida familiar, ni perturbar a su hija. Pero le aseguro que esto es absolutamente necesario.

 

Kiros intervino entonces, mirando a su esposa primero y después a Galaxia asintió. Dirigiéndose entonces a la cría.

-Hija, puedes jugar con esta señora todo lo rápido que quieras.  
-¡Bieen!- Exclamó la pequeña que añadió a su vez.- Quiero un disfraz tan guay como el tuyo…  
-¿Quién sabe? quizás cuando seas mayor puedas tenerlo.- Sonrió la divertida guerrera para retarla una vez más.- De momento, a ver si eres capaz de atraparme, pequeñaja.

 

Y ahora sí que Galaxia pasó a moverse a una velocidad realmente imposible para un humano. Sin embargo Gloria se limitó a sonreír. Declarando entre divertida y burlona.

-¡Qué lenta!

 

Desapareció a su vez para estupor de sus padres y tras apenas unos segundos Sailor Galaxia reapareció a la vista de ambos esposos con esa niña agarrándola de la cintura.

-¡Te pille, he ganado!- Exclamó una orgullosa y feliz niña.-   
-Sí, lo has hecho. Desde luego que sí. - Admitió Galaxia con un asombro que no se molestó en ocultar.-  
-Ahora me tienes que hacer un truco de magia. El del cambiarte de traje como antes no vale.- Avisó la cría.-

Su “presa” accedió. La pequeña la soltó. Entonces para asombro y admiración de la niña e incluso de sus padres, la guerrera hizo brotar de su pecho una especie de diamante con forma romboidal que brillaba con destellos dorados, como un pequeño sol.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Gloria.-  
-Mi semilla estelar.- Sonrió Galaxia.-  
-¡Es muy bonita, quiero una.- Pidió la niña.-  
-También la tienes, está dentro de ti.- Le reveló su interlocutora, agregando con tono amable.- Y cuanto más buena seas, más fuerte brillará.  
-¿Cómo la tuya?- Quiso saber con tono esperanzado.-  
-¡Y aún más! - Sonrió la sailor que insistió.- Pero debes ser buena y obedecer a tus papas. No hacer daño a la gente, ni meterte en problemas. ¿Lo prometes?

 

La pequeña asintió sonriente. Estaba deseando tener una piedra de esas que brillase tanto. Galaxia por su parte, pasó a centrarse en los padres de Gloria y les dijo.

-Cuidadla bien, educarla aún mejor…Ya sabéis que…  
-Sí, el príncipe Eron nos lo advirtió.- La cortó Kiros, deseando que su hija no escuchase aquello de nuevo.- Haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos…

Galaxia asintió. Tras hacer retornar esa brillante semilla a su interior. Se despidió remachando.

-Ya he visto que quería. Ahora debo irme. Ha sido un placer conocerles, embajador y señora Derail. Les deseo lo mejor. Adiós Gloria, y no olvides tu promesa.

La niña asintió dejando que su padre la tomara en brazos. Y en tanto esa extraña se marchaba Maggie solo podía pensar con un sentimiento de creciente angustia.  
-¡Dios mío! Por favor te lo pido. Guíame para ser la mejor madre posible…

Estando en su despacho Brenda recibió noticias que la pusieron de los nervios. Era un mensaje de su jefa. La señora Deveraux anunciaba su inminente llegada.  
-¡Maldita sea!- espetó la modelo.- Esta comunicación es de hace al menos cinco horas. Y vino de una nave. Debe de estar al llegar. Y si no me ve en el astropuerto para recibirla se pensará que…mejor no imaginaré lo que pueda pensar esa arpía…

Saltó como un resorte, se miró en el espejo. Estaba presentable, bien. Dio órdenes de que le enviasen un taxi deslizador. Nada más abordarlo programó el rumbo al astropuerto. Tardó apenas media hora en llegar. Al hacerlo corrió enseguida hacia la terminal. Enseguida le preguntó a un funcionario.  
-¿Sabe cuando llega la próxima nave de pasajeros desde Bios?  
-Se espera que lo haga en unos diez minutos.- Le contestó aquel tipo.-

 

Suspiró aliviada. Aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa. ¡No había comprado ni un mal ramo de flores para ofrecérselo a la Jefa!

-¡Maldición!- Se dijo, enfadada consigo misma por su descuido.- Debo darme prisa.

 

Por suerte tiendas no faltaban allí. Pudo encontrar una floristería y comprar un buen ramo de …¿Eran claveles? ¡Qué más daba! Pagó una buena cantidad, serían de buena calidad. De modo que supuso que esas flores le gustarían. E iba a tener la ocasión de averiguarlo enseguida. Allí estaba, descendiendo de la nave como si estuviera desfilando en Milán o en París. La señora Deveraux hizo acto de presencia en Nature. Aunque no venía sola. Brenda no pudo por menos de fijarse en la atractiva mujer, joven y elegantemente vestida con una blusa celeste y falda negra que la acompañaba. De pelo castaño claro peinado en forma de una trenza…

-¿Quién demonios será esa?- Se preguntó con estupor.-

 

Posiblemente fuera alguna modelo que la diseñadora traía desde Bios, o incluso desde la Tierra. O su secretaria. Aunque lo que estaba claro es que parecían llevarse muy bien No dejaban de charlar y parecían tener una notoria complicidad. Brenda nunca había visto a su Jefa tan sonriente. Aunque dejó eso de lado para aproximarse con calma y saludar con amabilidad.

-Señora Deveraux. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verla otra vez!

 

Esmeralda le dedicó una perpleja mirada. Ni se acordaba de que esa chica fuese a recibirla. Le envió simplemente un mensaje avisándola que llegaría pronto. A decir verdad hubiera preferido ir por su cuenta hasta la sede de modas Deveraux en Sagan City para observar aquello por sorpresa y comprobar algunas cosas que la preocupaban. No obstante, enseguida saludó con una sonrisa a su vez.

-Hola Brenda. Encantada de estar aquí. Mira, te presentaré a la hermana de mi yerno, la señora Kerria Malden.  
-Mucho gusto.- Sonrió esa mujer tan atractiva.-

 

Brenda le ofreció la mano y su interlocutora la estrechó, al mismo tiempo reía comentando con Esmeralda.

-Eso de que me llames señora, no sé. Me siento rara.  
-Estás casada, querida. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- Sonrió a su vez la diseñadora que añadió.- Y hablando de eso. ¿Me dijiste que no habías pasado por Bios?  
-Sí, es que no pude. Lo siento.- Suspiró ahora con gesto más cariacontecido.- Me habría gustado mucho ver a Amatista, a mi hermano y a los niños, pero tenía que venir directamente desde la Tierra. Eso me indicó mi jefe.  
-Bueno, sus razones tendría.- Se limitó a replicar Esmeralda ofreciéndole.- ¿Vienes? Pediremos un taxi.  
-Ya pedí uno, señora Deveraux. - Se atrevió a interrumpir Brenda que le entregó el ramo de flores a su jefa.- Para usted, sea bienvenida a Nature.  
-Gracias. Es un detalle.- Asintió Esmeralda.-  
-Espero que le gusten. Son sus favoritas, ¿verdad?- Insinuó tímidamente su subordinada.-  
-En realidad, prefiero las de jazmín. Y las kerrias.- Sonrió mirando a su acompañante.- Esas sí que son unas hermosas flores.

La aludida casi enrojeció, entre algo avergonzada y divertida. Mientras la señora Deveraux insistió.

-¿Nos vamos?  
-Muchas gracias, pero quedé en que vendrían a recogerme aquí.- Rehusó Kerria.- Espero que tengas una buena estancia en Nature, Esmeralda. Y que podamos vernos antes de que te vayas. Yo tendré que quedarme por algún tiempo.  
-Eso espero yo también. Ya cenaremos. – Contestó la diseñadora obsequiándola con un par de besos en las mejillas, no sin añadir con tono maternal.- Y a la vuelta pásate por Bios.  
-Eso me gustaría hacer, dependerá de lo que dure este caso.- Afirmó la abogada.-   
-Adiós, encantada de conocerla.- Remachó Brenda.-

 

Y mientras la suegra de su hermano y esa otra chica se alejaban, Kerria se quedó aguardando en la terminal. Por fortuna para ella no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que otro viejo amigo fue a buscarla. Al aparecer, el capitán Cortes la saludó afectuosamente comentando acto seguido.

-Vamos, no tenemos ni un instante que perder…


	16. Corrientes subterráneas.

Tracer estaba contento de haber podido regresar a casa. Allí, tumbado en el sofá junto con Sharon, disfrutaban ambos de una velada tranquila. Con dos copas de vino a medio terminar. Y sin embargo él estaba ausente.  
-Cariño.- Le susurró ella.- ¿Fue todo bien?  
-Sí, ningún problema.- Afirmó el chico.-Todo fue estupendamente. Y me lo han pagado muy bien.- Añadió tratando de sonreír.- Era un porte muy valioso.  
-¿Si? ¿Qué era?- quiso saber la joven.-  
-Era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero juraría que eran joyas.- Repuso él.-

 

Su novia asintió, en tanto le daba un ligero beso en los labios y se levantaba. Rick por su parte extinguió esa sonrisa que había forzado para ella. Su mente seguía en otros asuntos. Recordaba aquella conversación con Mazoui, cuando estuvo en la Tierra y también con el primo de éste, un tal Lance, el hermano de Alan, a la sombra del Capitolio en Washington. Se reunieron al poco de que el padre de Rick se marchase. Sus dos interlocutores le confiaron que estaban metidos en algo realmente serio. Y le ofrecieron la posibilidad de ayudar…

-Verás.- Recordó aquellas palabras de Mazoui.- Las cosas están muy complicadas. Ahora me dedico a dirigir parte de las empresas Masters. Mi suegro me ha confiado la división interplanetaria. Sobre todo Bios y Nature. Por eso he trabado muchos contactos con el ejército, gobiernos y los servicios de inteligencia.  
-Vaya, eso es muy interesante.- Afirmó él.-  
-Y muy peligroso.- Terció Lance.- Hay muchas cosas que podrían poner en gran riesgo no solo los negocios de la Masters, sino la seguridad de todos los planetas aliados.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te refieres a los Arcoily?- Creyó comprender Tracer.-  
-Sí, pero no solamente ellos.- Le respondió Mazoui para explicarle.- Sabes que desde el día de la Salvación, la gente de la Tierra supo que no estaba sola en el Universo. Y aprendió que, además de amigos, había enemigos más allá de nuestro sistema solar. Algunos son realmente poderosos y terribles.  
-Sí, tuve una buena muestra en los dos viajes que hice.- Admitió Rick.-  
-Pues los hay muchísimo peores.- Le comentó Mazoui afirmando con inquietud.- Al menos los Arcoily dan la cara. Ese tirano de Gralas con el que el embajador Derail acabó, era un monstruo, pero demasiado centrado en sus propias ambiciones. Sin embargo, cosas peores están ahí, aguardando que bajemos la guardia.  
-¿Y qué se puede hacer entonces?- Quiso saber un ahora preocupado Tracer.-  
-Nada más que lo que estamos haciendo, mantenernos vigilantes.- Le comentó Lance desvelándole.- Verás. Yo pertenezco a un servicio de inteligencia muy especial. Procuro ayudar a los Soberanos de la Tierra y a sus aliados para mantener seguros a todos los habitantes de sus respectivos mundos. Tengo que viajar mucho y eso me ha exigido hacer renuncias muy importantes. Como a cualquiera que pertenezca a mi grupo.  
-El caso es.- Añadió Mazoui.- Que por mi parte no es que esté metido en ese equipo, pero colaboro con mi primo siempre que puedo.

 

Rick asentía en tanto les escuchaba hablar. Su interés fue en aumento cuando Mazoui agregó.

-Y no solo debemos cuidarnos de amenazas de más allá del sistema solar. También existen muchos peligros dentro de nuestros planetas. Personas que, a sabiendas o no, colaboran con el plan de dividirnos y quebrar la paz y la armonía. Hay mentes muy perversas, calculadoras y, lo que es peor, inteligentes, que siguen conspirando incansablemente para dañarnos.  
-Lo difícil es sacarles a la luz o descubrir sus planes antes de que los lleven a cabo.- Añadió Lance.-  
-Bueno, con tipos como vosotros lo van a tener muy complicado.- Aseguró Tracer.- 

 

Sus amigos sonrieron, aunque enseguida tornaron a una expresión más seria y Lance le dijo.

-También tú eres un tipo realmente listo y hábil. Buen militar y amigo leal. Mazoui y mi otro primo Leval me han hablado muy bien de ti.   
-¿Me estás pidiendo que me haga espía?- Sonrió Rick que no acababa de creerse eso del todo.-  
-No, un espía no.- Le matizó su interlocutor agregando.- Pero un agente de enlace sí. Nos haría mucha falta alguien que supiera volar, conociera las rutas entre Nature y Kinmoku y mantuviera buenas relaciones con el ejército. Aunque sin pertenecer a él.   
-Pues eso es un problema porque os recuerdo que ya no soy oficial en activo.- Comentó Rick que les contó cómo había dejado el ejército.-

 

Mazoui y Lance se miraron como si hubieran confirmado algo que hablasen previamente. Su amigo de la SSP-1 le comentó.

-En mi caso, pese a dejar de ser “oficialmente” militar, mantengo una graduación y algunos permisos especiales. Si aceptaras nuestra propuesta estarías en mí mismo caso. Para todo el mundo quedarías fuera del ejército como estás ahora. Sin embargo, tendrías ventajas que no podrías disfrutar ni tan siquiera siendo un oficial regular…  
-Ya, comprendo, no me fiscalizarían ni tendría que responder ante un superior directo.- Repuso el joven.-  
-Tendrías superiores. Eso no iba a cambiar. - Le corrigió Lance.- Y ellos te darían instrucciones. Aunque tu margen de actuación y libertad serían muchísimo mayores que en misiones convencionales de escuadrilla.

 

Rick sopesó aquello, si podía hacer un servicio a la humanidad y a sus aliados estaría dispuesto. Aunque entonces, llegó el jarro de agua fría.

-Solo una cosa más.- Le advirtió Mazoui.- Y tienes que pensártelo muy bien. A fin de cuentas es tu vida.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Deberás tener cuidado con quien te juntas.- Intervino Lance.-  
-Sí, ¡eso me lo llevan diciendo mis padres desde que tenía cuatro años! - Rio considerando aquello una advertencia superflua.-

 

Estaba claro que debería ser precavido. Aunque para su sorpresa, sus interlocutores no iban por ahí. Enseguida le aclararon, siendo Lance el que tomó la palabra una vez más.

-No nos referimos a los posibles enemigos. Sino a las personas a las que quieres. Por tu propio bien y el suyo, deberías apartarte de su lado.  
-¿Me estás queriendo decir que me aparte de mi novia y de mis padres?- Exclamó Rick.- Bueno.- Alegó con algo de cargo de conciencia.- De mis padres llevo años a mucha distancia. Eso no sería problema.   
-Sobre todo, deberías apartarte de Penélope.- Terció un cariacontecido Mazoui.- Y créeme. Es algo que, en tu lugar, yo no estaría dispuesto a hacer. Al menos si me pidieran que dejase a Satory y a mis hijas. Salvo si no hubiera más remedio. Es un sacrificio realmente grande, amigo mío. Por eso te he dicho que lo debes meditar.  
-Sin embargo, pese a todo debo pedírtelo.- Añadió Lance.- Tiempos muy oscuros se avecinan. La seguridad de millones de inocentes podría estar muy amenazada. Precisamos de personas como tú. Te aseguro que he estado buscando a muchos candidatos. Tengo algunos en la Tierra, otros en Bios y otros más en los restantes mundos, trabajando sin cesar por mantener la paz y el bienestar de todos los que pueblan esos planetas. Y sobre todo, intentando que el futuro siga siendo algo hermoso a desear, no una pesadilla.

 

Aquellas palabras llegaron a asustar a Tracer. Ese tipo hablaba con mucha seriedad, y lo que era peor, con un aparente conocimiento de causa que él no comprendía. Le interrogó con la mirada y el hermano de Alan se limitó a replicar no sin pesar.

-He debido alejarme de mi propia familia y vivir solo. Desde hace mucho sé que es lo que debo hacer. No puedo darte detalles, no obstante hay un equilibrio muy precario que amenaza con romperse. Hay fuerzas malignas o peores aun, que tratan de destruirlo todo y se valdrán de cualquier posibilidad que tengan para ello. Por muchos que seamos a la hora de intentar oponernos a sus malévolos planes no somos bastantes, pues ellos también reclutan a sus propios agentes. Tanto si estos lo saben cómo si no, sirven a sus oscuros designios.  
-No entiendo nada.- Pudo decir Tracer con visible estupor.-  
-Es mejor así.- Sentenció Mazoui confesando.- Ni yo mismo estoy al corriente de muchas de las cosas que mi primo Lance sabe. Y no deseo estarlo.  
-Cuanto menos sepas en concreto será mucho mejor para ti.- Declaró el aludido quién, dejándole perplejo, le contó.- Y verás cómo el mismo destino te dará una oportunidad de llevar a cabo el sacrificio que más podría dolerte.  
-¿De qué hablas?- Quiso saber Rick.-  
-Debes dejar a Penélope, como ya te hemos dicho, es por tu bien, pero sobre todo por el suyo. – Le recordó Mazoui.-  
-Si estuviera a tu lado las fuerzas que combatimos podrían hacer de ella una víctima colateral.- Le explicó Lance, sentenciando con pesar.- Créeme, he visto casos parecidos.  
-Mi propia madre fue uno de ellos.- Suspiró un consternado Mazoui ahora.- Y todo para que yo pudiera estar aquí. Tú sabes como soy…eso no hubiera sido posible de no haber existido situaciones realmente trágicas y terribles sufrimientos para muchas personas. Y casi perdí a mi mujer. Solo un milagro me la devolvió. – Suspiró sentenciando.- Solo te pedimos que evites que Penélope quede expuesta. ¡Si deseas que esté a salvo, aléjala!  
-Si.- Añadió Lance.- Tú te expondrás ante situaciones y hechos muy complicados. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella si de verdad la amas, y sé que lo haces, es apartarla. Que tenga una vida tranquila, con poca repercusión. 

 

Tras unos instantes en los que nadie habló, el joven suspiró entre resignado y dolido, para al fin declarar.

-Entonces, debo tirar por la borda mi amor, mi felicidad y nuestra relación… ¿Vosotros tenéis la más mínima idea de lo que me estáis pidiendo?- Inquirió el incrédulo muchacho no sin malestar.-  
-Más de lo que te imaginas. Y cree que es la única manera.- Respondió Lance afirmando con tristeza.- Sé que en un futuro cercano yo mismo deberé someterme a situaciones similares, renunciar, perder el amor de gente a la que quiero. Sin embargo, es mejor eso que perderles a ellos para siempre.  
\- ¿Y si lo hago? ¿Estaría ella a salvo? ¿Podríais garantizarme eso?- Quiso saber con tono entre incrédulo y angustiado.-  
-El destino es caprichoso.- Repuso su interlocutor, afirmando no obstante.- Pero podría decirte que su vida sería mucho más tranquila y discreta. Poco sabría cualquier enemigo de ella dejaría de ser una referencia, llamémoslo así…tu sacrifico merecería la pena si eres capaz de llevarlo a cabo y mantenerlo.

 

Meditando sobre eso, ahora retornaba al momento presente. Sharon estaba en la cocina preguntándole en voz alta y animada.

-¿Quieres un zumo? No soy muy buena preparando más cosas.

 

Tracer no respondió enseguida, pensaba en Penélope ahora. En como tuvo que renunciar a ella. Y es que, al poco tiempo, lo que Lance le dijera se cumplió. Ella se había enamorado de aquel científico y él realmente se enfadó. Aunque una vez asumido decidió emplear eso, justo como le habían aconsejado. Al golpear a ese individuo con tanta saña logró que Penélope se apartase de él. Al menos ella era ahora feliz con su esposo y su familia. Tal y como le aseguraron, al margen de esas peligrosas situaciones.

-¿Me has oído?- Insistió la chica.- ¿De naranja o de melocotón?  
-De melocotón, gracias.- Contestó él al fin.- 

La vio llegar sonriente, con una bandeja y dos vasos de zumo de melocotón. Esa muchacha era una buena chica, guapa e incluso adorable. Casi la observaba de forma paternal pese a ser ella mayor que él. Aunque Rick no sentía lo mismo que sintió por Pennie. Sin embargo necesitaba estar con alguien. No podía soportar vivir solo tanto tiempo, ya no. La necesidad de tener a su lado a una mujer con quien compartir su tiempo e intimidad le era insoslayable. A veces incluso se odiaba a sí mismo. Quizás estuviera poniendo en peligro a esa pobre jovencita que le miraba entusiasmada, ajena completamente a esas tribulaciones que cruzaban por su mente.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió él tomando su vaso.-  
\- Espero que puedas quedarte por unos días. Te he echado de menos.- Le confesó ella.-  
-Lo procuraré. Tengo ganas de pasar una temporada tranquila, lejos del mundanal ruido.- Suspiró el chico.-

Y puso su teléfono haciendo sonar algo de música. Una canción hermosa aunque triste al tiempo que le recordaba a su propia situación.

El mundo arde en llamas…  
y nadie puede salvarme solo tú....  
Cosas extrañas son las que el deseo  
nos hace hacer a la gente tonta...  
nunca hubiera soñado necesitar a alguien como tú ...  
y nunca soñé necesitar a alguien como tú ...

no ... no quiero enamorarme..  
(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)  
no... No quiero enamorarme...  
(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)  
de ti...

Abrazó a Sharon sentándose con ella en el sofá, aunque mirando al vacío…pensando en otra persona…

Que juego más perverso hay que jugar...  
para hacerme sentir así  
algo perverso que hacer  
para hacerme soñar contigo  
algo perverso que decir  
"nunca te sentirás así"  
algo perverso que haces

para hacerme soñar contigo

no, no me voy a enamorar  
(este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)  
no, no me voy a enamorar  
(este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)  
...de ti

el mundo ardía en llamas,  
nadie podía salvarme excepto tú....  
son extrañas las tonterías que el deseo  
nos hace hacer a la gente tonta...  
no, nunca hubiera soñado que amaría a alguien como tú  
Tracer se abrazó a ella en tanto la chica se ponía algo colorada. Al fin, Sharon valoró algo con gesto pensativo.  
-Es una canción muy bonita y romántica, pero triste y sin mucha esperanza.

El chico asintió…

-Sí que lo es.- Concedió él con voz queda.- Lo es…

Nunca soñaré que pierdo a alguien como tú...  
no... Ahora quiero enamorarme  
(este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)  
ahora quiero perderme en la lujuria  
(este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)  
...contigo  
Nooooo aaaaaaahh

nadie ama a nadie 

(Wicked Game Chris Isaak, crédito al autor)

Y allí permanecieron un rato tras el final de la canción, abrazados en ese sofá, con Sharon realmente enamorada y Rick suspirando por el recuerdo de la persona a la que todavía amaba y que sabía ya perdida para él.  
-Es mejor así...- Se decía en un vano intento por consolarse.- Así tiene que ser…

En el planeta Bios, entre tanto, Erika estaba concluyendo su turno. Ahora era feliz. Su alma estaba en paz. Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba convencida que la de su hermana también. Su trabajo además la motivaba. Desde que estuvo en aquel hospital infantil y vio sufrir a aquellos pobres críos decidió consagrarse a ayudar a todos aquellos enfermos que pudiera.  
-El odio y la venganza no conducían a nada. Ahora lo veo.- Se dijo no sin arrepentimiento.- Es muchísimo mejor centrarse en ayudar a los demás. Mi hermana lo sabía bien, por eso quiso que yo estudiase…y yo solo lo hice para poder vengarme…perdóname Gloria.

Salía ya de la zona de atención a los pacientes y estaba a punto de ir a cambiarse al vestuario cuando una voz femenina se dirigió a ella.  
-¿La señorita Marek? ¿Es usted Erika Marek?- Le preguntó con amabilidad.-

La interpelada se giró descubriendo a una atractiva mujer morena de quizás unos treinta años, con ojos azules y labios carnosos. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y llevaba una ceñida blusa blanca que marcaba bien su delantera, zapatos de tacón de aguja y falda de cuero negro.  
-Sí, soy yo.- Respondió algo desconcertada.-

Y es que algo en la mirada de esa chica la turbaba. Aunque por suerte esa impresión pasó pronto cuando ésta se presentó con jovialidad.  
-Me llamo Marla Sorel. Soy periodista freelance. Escribo un artículo sobre los héroes olvidados del SSP-2  
-¿Héroes olvidados?- Repitió la atónita Erika.-  
-Si, por ejemplo, ustedes, el personal sanitario.- Le contestó la periodista explicando.- Siempre se habla de los pilotos de combate o de los saiyajin esos que brillan. Se llevan todo el mérito por sus hazañas. Son muy espectaculares sin duda. Pero acerca de la gente que arriesga sus vidas de forma callada y discreta para salvar las de otros en lugar de destruirlas, nunca se cuenta nada. Y por lo que tengo entendido usted viajó en esa nave. ¿No es así?  
-Así es.- Admitió la interpelada.-   
-Si no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, sobre cómo vivió esa experiencia.- Le pidió esa morena guiñándole un ojo con ademán seductor, a la par que agregaba.- ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?  
-Lo lamento, estoy ocupada.- Repuso Erika con tono educado pero firme.-

 

Por alguna razón esa mujer no le despertaba confianza. Aunque lo que sí la dejó todavía más sorprendida fue ver que esa negativa no la afectó en absoluto cuando replicó.

-Es una lástima. Según creo, tenía usted algunas compañeras en el servicio de salud en la SSP-2 que luego han saltado a los ecos de sociedad. ¿Por casualidad no trabajaría con una tal?…- Guardó silencio entonces como si le costase recordar el nombre, para al fin añadir.- Una mujer llamada Margaret Kendall.  
-¿Maggie? Si, trabajamos juntas.- Reconoció.-  
-¿Podría decirme si ella trabaja también aquí? Es otra de las que viajaron en esa nave acorde a mis fuentes.- Comentó Marla.-  
-No, lo siento. Vive en Nature ahora. Está casada con el embajador Derail.- Le contó.-  
-¡Eso era! Gracias.- Sonrió ampliamente su interlocutora.- Estaba segura de haber oído antes ese nombre. Hace tiempo leí esa noticia, sobre una enfermera que viajó a un nuevo mundo y se casó con un saiyajin.

 

Erika miraba a esa individua ahora con estupor. Le parecía una periodista francamente extraña. Quizás tuviera la intención de sonsacarle algo sobre Maggie. Incluso pudiera estar relacionado con lo sucedido con su propia hermana. En cualquier caso algo le decía que desconfiara. Mejor sería concluir con eso cuanto antes.

-Mire, lo siento, pero estoy cansada. Ha sido un turno muy largo. Espero haberla ayudado…  
-Claro que sí, ha sido usted muy amable. Por favor, tenga mi tarjeta.- Le sonrió la reportera entregándole una pequeña cartulina con un número.- Y llámeme si quiere contarme algo, o aunque no quiera contarme nada.- Remachó guiñándola un ojo.- 

 

La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. Esa tipa se la estaba comiendo con la vista. Daba la impresión de ser… ¡en fin!, parecía estar tratando de ligar con ella más que otra cosa. Y no tenía nada en contra de la gente con esas inclinaciones, de hecho su propia hermana lo fue. Aunque esto era distinto. Ese interés parecía insano…

-Lo pensaré, gracias.- Pudo decir para despedirse.- Ha sido un placer.

 

Y se alejó en tanto Marla la observaba sonriendo con malicia y pensando.

-¿Placer? No lo fue, pero podría haberlo sido, ¡tonta!…lo hubieras pasado muy bien conmigo. Aunque no importa, lo que cuenta es que ahora al menos sé dónde estás, mi querida Maggie…

En Nature Wina hablaba con sus padres adoptivos tras regresar a casa. Seguía muy preocupada por su amiga Nelly…  
-Hija, seguro que volverá.- Trataba de animarla Melissa.- 

La pelirroja científica, ahora ya con algunos encanecidos cabellos, mesaba con ternura los de color azul eléctrico con mechones rosas de su hija adoptiva, cuando ésta había adoptado su forma alienígena al poco de regresar a casa.  
-Me da mucha pena por ella, mamá. No sé por qué su padre no la quiere. Es una chica estupenda.  
-Son cosas que no se pueden explicar, cielo.- Repuso su contertulia que quiso animarla con un tono más desenfadado.- ¿Te apetece cenar Nuggets?  
-Sí, me gustan mucho.- Sonrió la chica.-   
-Pues habrá que decirle a tu padre que se dé prisa.- Repuso Melissa llamando a su esposo con una voz.- Clyde. ¿Has terminado ya?  
-Si cariño.- Repuso él de idéntico modo.- Ahora voy…  
-Es lo que tiene el turno rotativo.- Sonrió la madre de Wina.- Es difícil coincidir.

 

Su esposo hizo acto de presencia entonces, venía de la cocina, provisto de un delantal. Entonces declaró.

-La cena está lista. Creía que ibas a volver más tarde hoy.  
-No, pude hacer el repaso de los varitech en poco tiempo.- Le contó su esposa.- 

 

El doctor Adams asintió, desde que ambos se casaron y adoptaron a Wina muchas veces se turnaban. Eran capaces de hacer mucho trabajo desde casa aunque en ocasiones debían acudir a algún sitio físicamente. Esa mañana por ejemplo, Melissa tuvo que ir por encargo de las fuerzas aéreas de defensa de Nature. Había que ultimar la puesta a punto y actualización de algunas unidades de cazas varitech. Por tanto le tocó a Clyde quedarse en casa y cocinar. 

-Pues espero que os gusten.- Dijo el científico con el deseo de que así fuera en cuanto trajo una fuente repleta de Nuggets de pollo con una ensalada César.-

 

Empezaron a cenar y fue precisamente él quien le preguntó a su esposa.

-¿Qué tal por la base?  
-Pues tienen algo de revuelo. Los mandos no quieren soltar prenda, pero a nivel de oficiales y suboficiales se habla de esa piloto que está arrestada esperando juicio.- Les contó a su marido e hija.-  
-Veremos en qué para todo.- Dijo Clyde.- Esos neoreligiosos han montado un auténtico circo alrededor.-  
-Es verdad.- Suspiró Melissa dirigiéndose ahora a Wina para comentar.- Ya ves hija, en todas partes pasan cosas. No temas por tu amiga.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Clyde.-

 

La muchacha le contó lo ocurrido, su padre movió levemente la cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho. Es una pena que una familia no esté unida.  
-Por eso estoy tan contenta de ser vuestra hija.- Sonrió Wina pasando sendas manos tras las espaldas de sus padres adoptivos.- Se nota que nos queremos.  
-Sí cariño.- Sonrió Melissa para sentenciar.- Es una lección que tuve que aprender de una manera bastante dura en la vida. Amar es mucho mejor que odiar.  
-Lo que no comprendo es porqué hay tanta gente que no puede ver eso.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Porque muchos son prisioneros de sus prejuicios, sus odios o sus miedos.- Respondió su padre.-  
-O de su ambición. - Suspiró Melissa declarando con pesar.- Y entre eso y el odio hacia quien crees tu enemigo, te vas carcomiendo por dentro. Cuando quieres darte cuenta ya no eres tú sino una sombra que vaga en busca de una inalcanzable meta. La de acabar con quien odias…aun a riesgo de destruirte a ti misma en el intento.

 

Wina observó a su madre entre atónita e incluso preocupada. No obstante ésta enseguida le sonrió matizando.  
-He visto casos así. Y también he conocido a personas que han logrado salir de eso. Ahora son inmensamente felices y valoran cada día que pasan acompañadas de sus seres queridos. Recuérdalo siempre, hija. Pase lo que pase, no te apartes del buen camino.

La interpelada asintió, después prosiguieron con la cena conversando sobre temas más convencionales.  
-Solo deseo que Nelly regrese sana y salva.- Pensaba Wina.-

La joven en cuestión vagaba por las calles junto a Dean. Pese a ser más joven que ella su amigo era ahora su maestro en esas nuevas artes que debería aprender. Él le había comentado algo que debía hacer. Aunque tendrían que esperar a que se diera la ocasión propicia. Al poco vieron a un individuo que salía de un cajero con su tarjeta de crédito y que se la guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Ahora observa como lo hago.- Le comentó el chico indicándole.- Ven detrás a poca distancia y si ese tío se para ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… 

 

Dean miró dentro de su bolsillo y tras comprobar algo caminó en dirección hacia ese tipo. Era el típico trajeado que parecía ser un ejecutivo o algo así. El chico entonces le siguió en tanto aquel hombre andaba tranquilamente por la calle. Se detuvo en una parada de deslizador. El muchacho miró tras de sí. En efecto, Nelly llegaba caminando sin prisa tal y como le indicó. La muchacha se detuvo al lado de aquel hombre. Entonces, con voz dubitativa, le preguntó.  
-Disculpe señor, ¿es esta la línea de deslizador nueve?

 

Aquel tipo la miró al parecer sorprendido, sin embargo enseguida negó con la cabeza para contestar educadamente.

-No, es la línea siete. Mira, aquí lo pone.

 

Dean se mantenía a poca distancia, manipulando una especie de pequeña caja con algunas luces que apuntaba hacia aquel hombre, que, sin percatarse de eso, centraba la atención en aquella chica. Nelly entonces tuvo que seguir dándole conversación, dado que su compañero no le había hecho ninguna indicación todavía. 

-Es que no soy de esta ciudad.- Pudo pretextar.- Acabo de llegar de la ciudad del Sur para ver a unos parientes.  
-¿Y a dónde tienes que ir?- Quiso saber ese individuo recreándose en mirarla.-  
-A la calle Kinmoku.- Contestó la joven.-  
-Sí, eso queda en la línea nueve.- Admitió aquel hombre que enseguida tiñó su tono de una mal disimulada lujuria.- Si quieres, te puedo acompañar. Hay una parada en esa otra calle.

 

Y señaló una zona más solitaria. Nelly le miró sin saber que decir, aunque por fortuna para ella, Dean pareció concluir con su cometido y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Era la señal.

-No, muchas gracias, creo que me apañaré sola.- Se apresuró a replicar.-

 

Y sin dar tiempo a ese individuo a decir ni una palabra más salió corriendo de allí. Aquel tipo la observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Aunque al poco llegó el deslizador que aguardaba y sencillamente lo abordó. Por su parte Dean se alejó también de allí. Al doblar una esquina le aguardaba una jadeante y nerviosa Nelly.

-¿Has visto a ese tío? ¡Me comía con los ojos!- Denunció agitada todavía.-  
-Ya, ese hubiera querido acompañarte a donde yo me sé. - Sonrió el chico.-  
-No tiene gracia.- Se enfadó la muchacha.-  
-Bueno, tranquila. No ha pasado nada.- Intentó calmarla él quien a renglón seguido comentó con entusiasmo.- Y todo ha ido de maravilla. Mira.

 

Le mostró aquella especie de cajita que ahora indicaba unos números. En una ranura que tenía el muchacho introdujo una especie de rectángulo de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo. Tras hacerlo, aquel extraño artefacto emitió un leve pitido y pasados unos segundos el rectángulo volvió a salir…

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Nelly.-  
-Nuestra cena de hoy, y con suerte algo más.- Sonrió Dean.- Te lo mostraré.

 

Acudieron a un banco de la misma entidad en la que vieran a ese tipo. El muchacho se tapó la cara con una visera e introdujo ese rectángulo de plástico en un cajero. Al poco éste se activó. Dando las buenas tardes al que creía el titular de esa tarjeta de crédito. 

-Ahora la clave.- Le dijo Dean a su atónita acompañante.- 

 

Y en esa maquinita aparecía asimismo un código de números que el chico pulsó sobre el panel del cajero. Al punto tuvo acceso a un depósito de banco.

-Vaya, ¡tenemos mil créditos! - Sonrió.- Ese tonto solo sacó unos pocos centenares de su límite.

 

Y aunque el dinero físico se usaba cada vez menos, en Nature mucha gente era todavía partidaria de emplearlo. Sobre todo aquellos que llegaron con ideas más convencionales en todos los órdenes sociales. Dean no tenía nada que oponer a eso. Esa forma de pago era imposible de rastrear.

-¿Lo ves? Esta maravilla puede clonar una tarjeta leyendo su banda magnética a distancia. Aunque para eso tengo que estar cerca de quien la lleva durante un tiempo. Por eso tenías que distraerle.  
-Ya.- Musitó Nelly quien sin embargo rezongó.- Pues menos mal que no fue mucho. Ese quería meterme mano seguro.  
-¡Y otra cosa también! - Rio el chico agregando ahora de un modo más serio.- Pero no te preocupes, yo nunca le habría dejado tocarte.

 

Nelly sonrió, le gustó escuchar eso. Ahora, en tanto se marchaban de allí, su amigo continuó con la explicación.

-Y teníamos que actuar enseguida. La tarjeta original retiene durante un tiempo incluso los códigos de acceso que se teclean. Por eso tenemos la clave. Solo podemos sacar el límite que tenga programado para cada día. Por suerte ese bobo tenía mucho. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que o lo han agotado o es muy poco. Pero hoy tuvimos suerte. ¿Lo ves? ¡Dinero fácil! – Proclamó divertido.- Me lo enseñaron a hacer a los tres días de conocer al grupo. Ese Pierce es un genio para estas cosas. ¡Tendrías que verle en acción!  
-Ya, bueno. Siendo para poder comer…- Suspiró la chica.-

 

Y es que a ella no le gustaba nada tener que robar. Aunque si era por cuestión de supervivencia eso estaba justificado. Al menos es lo que quería creer. De todos modos no tenía ningún sitio a dónde ir. Su semblante mostró entonces la tristeza que sentía y hasta Dean pudo verlo, pasando un confortador brazo tras los hombros de la chica intentó animarla.

-Anda, ya verás cómo vamos a estar bien.- Dijo tratando de mostrarse jovial.- Estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa.

 

Y es que sentía algo en su estómago. Esas mariposas que su madre describía cuando en alguna ocasión había hablado con él sobre amoríos adolescentes. Pensar en ella hizo que también él se entristeciese, aunque de inmediato recordó. ¡Estaba con ese cerdo de Gus! Debía elegir entre los dos. Si quería seguir con ese tipejo él nunca iba a volver. Ya habían pasado muchos días desde que se fugó, esperaba que eso hiciera cambiar de idea a su madre. Aunque ¿cómo podría saberlo si no se acercaba por casa?

-Gracias.- Musitó Nelly sacándole de esos planteamientos.- Es que también echo mucho de menos a Orix. Cuando me fui no me paré a pensar en él.- Sollozó. -  
-Tranquila. Haremos una cosa. Mañana podemos acercarnos al colegio y hablarás con él. ¿Qué te parece?- Le propuso el chico eso sí, agregando con prevención.- Habrá que ir con cuidado , seguro que la policía nos busca.

 

Su interlocutora asintió despacio pese a que eso no le importase gran cosa en realidad. ¿Y si la encontraban qué le iban a hacer? ¿Devolverla a su padre? Si él mismo no la quería. Estaba convencida que ni tan siquiera habría denunciado su fuga. Al menos seguramente la madre de Dean si que estaría muy preocupada. De modo que no pudo por más que susurrar llena de tristeza.

-Lo he perdido todo, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy, o lo que soy.  
-¡No digas bobadas! - La arengó el muchacho.- Eres una chica estupenda. Y muy guapa.- Soltó sin poderlo evitar.

 

Al menos Nelly se puso colorada. Eso hizo que el chico quitase el brazo y enrojeciera a su vez. Si hubo algún momento en el que estuvo tentado de darla un beso en los labios y quizás tener éxito fue aquel. Estaba ya aproximándose a la boca de ella.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos, esperad! - Oyeron la voz de un adulto.-

 

Dean miró en un acto reflejo. ¡Ese tipo era policía! Estaban en plena calle y era tarde. Pudiera ser que les buscaran o que hasta le hubiera reconocido. ¿Y si tenían una descripción suya?. Su instinto le aconsejó…

-¡Corre!- Urgió a Nelly.-

 

Tomando a la chica de la mano se lanzó a la carrera, ella le siguió, dejaron atrás las llamadas al alto del policía, tan insistentes como infructuosas. Aquel tipo comenzó a correr tras ellos. Por suerte para el chico se sabía ya todos los recovecos y callejuelas. Guió a su acompañante y pudieron burlar a su perseguidor. Más cuando entraron por una portezuela que protegía el acceso a su guarida. Tras cerrar una vez más, jadeando, esperaron quietos por si oían los pasos de aquel agente. Tras unos segundos, él suspiró.

-Por poco.

 

Nelly no dijo nada, ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una sala en la que les aguardaban los demás miembros de la pandilla.

-Habéis tardado.- Les recriminó Pancho.-  
-Tuvimos que despistar a un poli.- Repuso Dean.-  
-Espero que de veras lo hayáis hecho.- Afirmó Bonnie quien no parecía nada contenta al escuchar aquello.-  
-Bueno, no pasa nada. Seguro que así ha sido.- Terció Pierce que pasó a interrogarles.- ¿Habéis cazado algo?  
-Sí,- sonrió Dean mostrando orgullosamente un fajo de billetes.-  
-Muy bien.- Valoró su interlocutor.- Ya es tarde, mañana saldremos a comprar algo de comida. Ahora creo que habrá que cenar.

 

Y tras acudir a una pequeña nevera sacaron algunas cosas, pan, queso, algo de fruta y poco más que distribuyeron entre todos charlaron un poco entre bocado y bocado.

-Aún no tenemos cocina para calentar nada, pero en cuanto podamos nos haremos con un hornillo.- Declaró Pancho.- He echado el ojo a uno de una tienda.  
-No estaría nada mal.- Convino Dean usando el particular argot del grupo para preguntar.- ¿Lo cazamos?  
-No, mejor será comprarlo.- Le dijo Pierce arguyendo no sin buen sentido.- Eso provocaría la alarma y la policía nos buscaría. Hasta ahora no han podido rastrearnos cuando nos hacemos con algunas tarjetas.

 

Nelly asintió, ese muchacho era algo mayor que el resto, bueno, posiblemente de la misma edad de ella, y estaba claro que tenía las ideas más claras. Era un líder nato. Siguió prestando atención a lo que se decía y al concluir esa frugal cena fue precisamente Pierce quien afirmó, mirándola con simpatía.

-Habrá que irse a dormir. Pero antes tenemos que mostrar su habitación a nuestra nueva amiga.-   
-Ya me encargo yo.- Intervino Bonnie.-

 

Con un gesto indicó a la nueva que la siguiera. Ésta lo hizo tras mirar a ese chico con interés. Era guapo y parecía muy seguro de sí. Incluso más que Stefano, el que había sido su amor imposible en el colegio. Lo cierto es que ese rubio chico ni la había mirado cuando ella comenzó a faltar debido a la enfermedad de su madre, es más, empezó a salir con una chica de un curso superior. Suspiró tratando de dejar eso a un lado. También dejó de observar a Pierce para centrarse en su acompañante. La rubia la llevó por otro pasillo que comunicaba con varias puertas.

-Esto debió ser una especie de bunker que construyeron al principio de terraformar este planeta. Para poder vivir aquí sin peligro de radiación. Debieron de abandonarlo tras edificar. Lo encontramos por casualidad pero tiene varias habitaciones con camas y muebles. -Le explicó Bonnie.- Ésta es para ti.

 

Encendió una tenue luz añadiendo.

-Están provistos hasta de iluminación de emergencia. No sé de dónde la sacan ni cómo la alimentan.  
-Está bien, gracias.- Musitó Nelly sintiéndose aliviada, al menos podría dormir en una cama medianamente cómoda.-  
-Vale. – Asintió su interlocutora rematando de modo seco.- Entonces te dejo. Hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana.- Repuso con voz queda.- 

Y allí se quedó, sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando a su madre, si es que Aurora lo fue de verdad. Pensando en Orix y sufriendo por él. Y dolida todavía de aquel desprecio que le mostró el que siempre había creído que era su padre.  
-Tengo que buscar respuestas. Quizás dentro de unos días, si pudiera ver al doctor Ginga después de hablar con mi hermano. Sí, seguro que él me ayudará. - Pensó sintiéndose un poco mejor.-  
Poco más pudo meditar, tras tumbarse el sueño enseguida la venció. Entre tanto, algunas horas antes, Esmeralda acompañó a su empleada a la sede de “Modas Deveraux” en Nature. Por supuesto que Brenda había avisado por mensajes a las trabajadoras y modelos para que, poco menos, aguardasen en orden de revista la llegada de la Jefa. Como si de un general viniendo a inspeccionar a sus tropas se tratase. Y mientras llegaban a su destino la señora Deveraux le preguntó.  
-¿Qué tal van las cosas?  
-¡Oh, estupendamente! - Afirmó una convencida Brenda.- En cuanto lleguemos le mostraré las cifras de ventas y los beneficios netos, nuestra cuota de mercado dobla al Emporio Goldpier.- Remachó con marcado desprecio al nombrar a su rival.-  
-Eso está muy bien, querida.- Sonrió Esmeralda con aprobación, pese a que enseguida añadió.- Pero no es lo que más me interesa. Quisiera conocer tu opinión sobre cuáles de nuestras chicas destacan aquí.  
-Bueno, se lo diré encantada. Aunque creo que es mejor que usted misma las vea primero, sin ningún condicionamiento por mi parte.- Afirmó sagazmente su interlocutora.-

 

Brenda se sintió satisfecha con su propia réplica. De este modo aguardaría a que su jefa comentase quienes eran sus predilectas y después, sencillamente concordaría con ella.

-Muy bien.- Declaró desapasionadamente Esmeralda coincidiendo para alivio de su oyente.- Es una buena idea. 

 

Llegaron finalmente a la sede de la casa de modas. Allí, algunas empleadas y modelos las aguardaban con expectación. La mayoría eran muy jóvenes y no conocían en persona a la dueña. No obstante, instruidas por Brenda, la mayoría seguían trabajando. Solamente un par de ellas salieron a recibirlas directamente. Esmeralda agradeció, con unas leves inclinaciones de cabeza y algunas sonrisas, las muestras de devoción de sus empleadas quienes casi le hacían hasta un amago de reverencia.

-¡Por favor! - Pudo decir la azorada diseñadora.- No hagáis eso, chicas. - Les pidió casi con tono maternal.-  
-Señora Deveraux.- Terció Brenda tomando la palabra una vez estuvieron dentro y rodeadas de gran parte de las empleadas de tienda e incluso de algunas modelos.- Estamos muy honradas de recibirla aquí, en Nature. Y a su completa disposición para todo.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo responder la aludida que comentó dirigiéndose al grupo.- Bien. Ante todo estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. Veo que estáis trabajando duro y eso me gusta. Mañana cuando cerréis desearía invitaros a todas a una merienda que tendrá lugar en el local de Flowers and Flavours.- Les comentó desvelando.- La dueña, mi amiga la princesa de Júpiter, Makoto Kino, nos ha reservado el local entero. Allí me pondréis al corriente de cómo va todo por aquí y de vuestra opinión acerca del negocio, qué cosas creéis que podrían ser mejoradas, etc. Vuestra ayuda me será de mucha utilidad, nadie mejor que vosotras que vivís aquí para darme una buena orientación. Muchas gracias.

 

Algunas de las muchachas se quedaron perplejas dedicándole luego una mirada de admiración a su empleadora. ¡Se codeaba nada menos que con las princesas terrestres! Y por si fuera poco se mostraba simpática y cordial con todas. Muchas no tenían esas referencias de la Jefa, al menos tras haber oído a Brenda. La imaginaron mucho más inasequible, en su torre de marfil, escrutándolo todo a distancia. Severa y poco menos que intratable. De este modo, tras agradecerla su gesto, las chicas volvieron a sus ocupaciones comentando aquello. Esmeralda entonces le pidió una vez más a Brenda.

-Por favor, llama a las modelos disponibles, quiero charlar con ellas en tu despacho. Si eso es posible.  
-¡Por supuesto!- Se apresuró a convenir la interpelada.- Enseguida…

 

Aunque esas palabras de la Jefa no le habían gustado nada. ¿A qué tenía que preguntar a esas bobas si ya estaba ella dándole informes? Supuso que era parte de algún sistema de “management” para hacer pensar a los empleados que contaban algo en el negocio. Seguro que de esa manera la productividad aumentaría.

-Sí, esta bruja se las sabe todas.- Pensó casi hasta divertida ahora.- No me vendrá mal aprender de ella.

 

Además, con las cuentas que le había entregado y todos los informes detallados hasta el último crédito no pensaba que la señora Deveraux sospechase nada extraño. Brenda estaba convencida de que ni siquiera se los leería. Mejor así.

-Espero que esta vieja bruja se largue de aquí cuanto antes.- Rumiaba con un malestar que, sin embargo, camuflaba muy bien tras una amplia y obsequiosa sonrisa.- Hasta ahora me las he apañado muy bien sin que meta las narices en mis cosas…

 

Por su parte Esmeralda se dio una vuelta por las instalaciones. Al parecer todo estaba bien, acorde con los estándares de calidad tan altos que ella siempre había impuesto. Terminada esa rápida inspección se dirigió a su jefa de área.

-Ahora, vamos a tu despacho, Brenda.- Le indicó.- Que vengan las chicas.  
-Enseguida.- Repuso ésta que llamó a su vez a las modelos disponibles. Eran cuatro, aunque faltaba Sonia. - Estupendo.- Se sonrió casi sin poder ocultar su regocijo, pensando.- Hoy tenía día libre. ¡Qué mala suerte! Justo cuando viene la todopoderosa Madame Deveraux. 

 

Las muchachas convocadas acudieron de inmediato, una vez dentro Brenda cedió su cómodo sillón a la jefa colocándose en pie a su derecha. Tras sentarse, Esmeralda escrutó con la mirada a las chicas. Ninguna despegó los labios, se las notaba tensas, expectantes e incluso algo intimidadas ante la presencia de su famosa empleadora. Al fin, la propietaria de la firma sonrió, tomando la palabra con tinte jovial, en un intento por eliminar aquel tenso ambiente.

-Bueno chicas, no os preocupéis. Todo está bien. Es más, tengo buenas noticias para alguna de vosotras. 

 

Como las aludidas seguían sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, fue Brenda quién intervino con tono suave y cauto.

-La señora Deveraux va a deciros algo que os alegrará. Prestad mucha atención.  
-Gracias querida.- Añadió ésta, declarando a su vez.- He recibido buenas críticas sobre el desempeño de las modelos en este planeta. Todas sois bastante buenas. Además de alumnas graduadas en mi academia. He podido visionar algunos pases de colecciones que habéis hecho y estoy bastante satisfecha de vuestro trabajo.  
-Muchas gracias, señora Deveraux.- Musitó una espigada jovencita de pelo rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos verdes.-  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió Esmeralda.-  
-Debra Azov.- Repuso tímidamente la joven.-  
-¿Y vosotras?- quiso saber dirigiéndose a las demás.

 

Y éstas presentaron respectivamente como Renata Cardone , una chica de largo pelo castaño y ojos azules, Keisha Obunbu, una muchacha de color y ojos café y corto pelo azabache, y Bai Chen, una joven oriental de pálida piel con ojos y cabellos oscuros que le caían hasta la espalda.

-Muy bien.- Comentó Esmeralda tras dedicar su atención por turnos a cada una de ellas.- Creo que sois todas de Nature, o al menos, que vuestras familias llegaron aquí con la SSP-2, ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
-Si señora.- Replicó Keisha quien, con su metro ochenta y dos, era la más alta de todas.-  
-Según me ha contado Brenda sois las mejores modelos de las que dispone.- Sonrió la dueña de la firma.- Y habéis desfilado por las tres ciudades de este planeta con bastante éxito.  
-Muchas gracias.- Añadió Renata, la más baja de esas muchachas pese a medir metro setenta y cuatro.- Aunque nos falta una compañera.- Remachó.-  
-¿Una compañera?- Repitió la extrañada jefa.-

 

Brenda suspiró moviendo levemente la cabeza. ¡Esa idiota de Renata como siempre no podía tener su bocaza cerrada! Aunque enseguida compuso una leve sonrisa de circunstancias cuando la dueña se giró interrogándola con la mirada.

-Debe tratarse de Sonia, tenía el día libre. Iba a hablarle de ella después.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió Esmeralda dirigiéndose una vez más al resto de las chicas para anunciarlas.- Sois todas muy buenas pero solo podré llevarme a dos de vosotras para que hagan una gira por la Tierra, París, Milán, Nueva York, Moscú...- Les enumeró en tanto las caras de esas jovencitas se iluminaban y sus bocas se abrían.-

 

Renata y Keisha incluso se dieron las manos emocionadas, Bai Chen era la que mejor controlaba sus emociones y Debra se limitó a sonreír con evidente ilusión. Esmeralda, satisfecha por aquellas reacciones, enseguida añadió.

-No tardaré en decidir quiénes vendréis. Por ahora regresad a vuestras ocupaciones. Se os informará en su momento. Y mañana, recordad. Estáis invitadas a la merienda.  
-Si señora, muchas gracias.- Replicó Bai con tono educado aunque bastante átono.-

 

Las chicas hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza y salieron del despacho. Al fin, una vez a solas, la Señora Deveraux le preguntó a Brenda.

-¿Tienes los currículos de todas a mano?  
-Por supuesto, se los facilitaré de inmediato.- Repuso la interpelada.-   
-Quiero leerlos con detenimiento. Para conocer bien a esas chicas. Y bien...- Añadió la diseñadora al recordar a esa otra muchacha ausente.-¿Y qué pasa con esa tal Sonia, es buena?  
-Sí, si lo es.- Tuvo que admitir la interpelada.-   
-En ese caso llámala inmediatamente. No creo que quiera estar al margen de esto.- Le indicó Esmeralda.- No estaré demasiado en Nature y quiero verla cuanto antes. Si mal no recuerdo la envié aquí para que se puliera.  
-Sí, si claro, señora.- Susurró Brenda añadiendo con prevención.- Pero, siendo éste su día libre…no sé, le gusta mucho mantener su intimidad lejos del trabajo.  
-Y lo comprendo perfectamente, niña.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Pero si yo estuviera en su lugar me molestaría más no ser informada de una noticia como ésta. Si tienes su número, llámala. O mejor aún, lo haré yo personalmente…déjame tu móvil. - Ordenó Esmeralda con desapasionamiento pero contundencia.- 

 

Brenda abrió unos ojos como platos, aunque claro. ¡Cualquiera le decía no a Madame Deveraux! Asintió de inmediato.

-Si señora, aquí lo tiene.- Se apresuró a decir sacando su teléfono y buscando el número de Sonia marcó al encontrarlo pasándole acto seguido el teléfono a su jefa.-

 

La muchacha en cuestión estaba entretenida en otros menesteres. En el apartamento de Mei Ling, tumbadas en el lecho, ambas se abrazaban besándose. Tras prodigarse caricias y degustarse mutuamente estaban una sobre otra, con la oriental encima. Fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono de la española.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Se preguntó Sonia entre jadeos. –  
-Luego lo miras.- Suspiró Mei Ling, que jadeaba de igual forma según saboreaba los pechos de su pareja.- Ahora tenemos cosas… más importantes…que hacer…

 

Y prosiguieron con su ocupación, metidas de lleno en la faena. Tras unos minutos terminaron, quedando abrazadas en la cama. Al fin, todavía entre jadeos de agotamiento por aquel frenético derroche, Sonia pudo atender una nueva llamada.

-¿Sí?... ¿Quién?.. ¿Brenda?- Añadió al reconocer el número.- ¿Qué pasa?..

 

Aunque se quedó pálida al oír esa voz jovial y enérgica que le contestó.

-No, no soy Brenda, querida. Soy Esmeralda Lassart Deveraux. He llegado hace pocas horas y me he reunido con algunas de tus compañeras. Pero faltabas tú…  
-¡Señora Deveraux!- Exclamó la chica agitándose todavía más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.- Pero, ¿cómo? No, bueno, quiero decir...si señora. Es que estoy…  
-Sí, tienes el día libre.- Intervino su jefa.- Brenda me lo ha contado. Si te fuera posible, ¿podrías hacer un hueco en tu agenda y quedar conmigo esta noche? Me gustaría hablar contigo y no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.  
-¿Un hueco? Po...por supuesto que sí, ¿A qué hora le vendría bien?- Se apresuró a replicar la nerviosa joven.- ¿A las nueve? Sí, eso es… ¡en dos horas! Allí estaré…- Aseguró.- ¡Gracias!

 

La llamada terminó, Mei Ling la miraba en demanda de una explicación que no tardó en recibir.

-Mi jefa…  
-¿Esa idiota de Brenda que se lo tiene tan creído?- Inquirió la oriental quien durante la conversación se había levantado de la cama, ido al baño y acababa de regresar.-

 

Y es que hacía años ya que vio la verdadera cara de esa individua. Ahora incluso se censuraba a sí misma por tonta e ingenua cuando se dejó impresionar por su hermosa apariencia y su cándido tono inicial cuando la conoció. Sin embargo fue calándola de inmediato, aunque de forma indirecta a través de lo que la propia Sonia le contaba y de cómo la vio comportarse con otras modelos. Brenda tan solo era una egoísta deseosa de medrar a cualquier precio, siendo un pez pequeño en estanque minúsculo se creía un tiburón. Y aunque fuera la responsable de la delegación de Modas Deveraux en Nature, en opinión de la oriental, no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a su novia.

-Sonia es demasiado modesta.- Pensaba entre orgullosa de ella e incluso algo apenada por esa chica.- Si quisiera sería una gran estrella, no solamente aquí. Sino en cualquier planeta.

 

En ese momento fue la propia española quien la sacó de esas meditaciones exclamando en respuesta.

-No, ¡qué va! No era Brenda, aunque al principio lo pensé al ver su número. ¡Agárrate! Era Madame Deveraux en persona. Está aquí, en Nature. ¡Y quiere verme esta noche!  
-Dile que ya tienes novia.- Replicó una impávida Mei Ling.-  
-No seas tonta. ¡Es por trabajo! - Rio la modelo añadiendo.- Y además, está casada hace mucho tiempo….con un hombre. Bastante imponente por cierto. Tiene una hija que debe ser más o menos de mi edad.  
-Como si eso fuera un impedimento.- Rebatió la oriental casi sin dejar claro si lo hacía en broma o con un cierto poso de celos.- De todos modos, que se espere hasta mañana, ¿no? Estamos pasando una velada a solas. Por primera vez en muchos días.- Protestó ahora con un visible malestar.-

 

Sonia suspiró, sus ojos casi pedían ya disculpas cuando respondió, entre admirada y con apuro.

-¿Es que de veras no sabes quién es? ¡Es Madame Deveraux! El rostro y gurú de la moda de los últimos treinta años. Hay diseñadores y modelos que esperarán durante ese tiempo y más y ella nunca les llamará. ¡Y acaba de telefonearme a mí! Y para verme ahora.  
-Ya.- Suspiró su contertulia.-

 

Claro, para la oriental aquello no significaba nada, pero entendía que para su pareja fuese tan importante. Si a ella la llamase el profesor Tomoe pidiéndola quedar para discutir sobre un proyecto científico posiblemente reaccionaría del mismo modo que su novia. Y Sonia siempre había tratado de comprenderla y escucharla con interés cuando, a veces, de seguro que la aburría contándole algunos experimentos con esos tecnicismos que utilizaba sin percatarse de lo lega que era su pareja en aquella materia. De modo que, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa, añadió.

-Lo siento. Me estoy portando como una cría. Harás bien en prepararte e ir a verla. Seguro que tendrá buenas noticias para ti.  
-¡Ojalá! Esa mujer es muy exigente.- Suspiró una nerviosa Sonia.- Cualquiera sabe qué es lo que me querrá contar. Se dice que a veces ha quedado con modelos y modistos con los que cenó antes de despedirles, sencillamente para agradecerles los servicios prestados.  
-No seas tan negativa.- Repuso animosamente Mei Ling.- Y ponte tan guapa como tú eres. Por dentro y por fuera. Seguro que la deslumbrarás… ¡pero recuerda que eres mi novia! – Rio sentenciando ahora con humor.- Me sigo sin fiar, por muy casada con un hombre que esté y por muy madre que sea. ¡Son las peores!

 

Sonia rio con ella y tras darse unos cuantos besos más la modelo pasó por la ducha. Se cambió, por suerte tenía ropa en casa de su pareja. Hacía un tiempo que cada una guardaba cosas en el piso de la otra. Es más, ya barajaban la posibilidad de vivir juntas y pudiera ser que algo más.

-Me gustaría proponérselo.- Pensaba la española.- Quizás así vería lo mucho que la quiero.

 

Y así se despidió de la oriental con otro beso y partió rauda en un taxi deslizador. Recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, era del número de Brenda. Se le indicaba que acudiera a un restaurante bastante conocido. De hecho supo enseguida cual era. Estuvo allí cenando con Mei Ling, Ben y ese amigo del actor. Debía apresurarse, ya eran más de las ocho. Vestida con un bonito traje de cóctel blanco ceñido, con cinturón, bolso y zapatos rojos y pelo recogido en un moño elevado, pensaba en causar una buena impresión.

-¡Ojalá no llegue tarde.- Se decía en tanto el deslizador recorría la distancia.- Dicen que aprecia mucho la puntualidad…

 

Por suerte no había demasiado tráfico. Llegó a las nueve menos diez.

-Justo a tiempo.- Se dijo con alivio.-

 

El maître no tardó en acercarse a ella y, tras preguntarle su nombre, la acompañó hasta una mesa. Al aproximarse al sitio reservado contuvo la respiración. Allí estaba Madame Deveraux en persona, luciendo uno de sus modelos en color verde botella y con zapatos de tacón medio. Sin percatarse aparentemente de su llegada, mirando distraídamente una Tablet.

-Buenas noches, señora Deveraux.- Se atrevió a decir Sonia para llamar la atención de esa mujer.-  
-Celebro verte, niña.- Sonrió la diseñadora dejando su tablet y dedicándole una mirada, que daba la impresión de ser evaluadora, para sentenciar.- Por favor, siéntate, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

 

De hecho Esmeralda tenía planes en su cabeza, como casi siempre. Ya durante el viaje a Nature había estado documentándose, pese a fingir que desconocía la situación en ese planeta. Sin embargo, se había ocupado de recabar información de fuentes fidedignas antes de partir. Tenía unos buenos dosieres sobre las modelos más destacadas además de los que Brenda le había proporcionado y también acumulaba informes acerca de la situación económica y financiera de la sede de “Modas Deveraux”…de modo que se dirigió a esa aturdida jovencita que tenía delante y con amabilidad le preguntó.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar, querida?  
-Pues, algo… ligero. Gracias. - Fue capaz de responder ésta con azoramiento.-

 

Enseguida vino el camarero que les ofreció la carta. Esmeralda pidió un consomé de primero y después lenguado a la plancha. Sonia solo tenía estómago para una ensalada…estaba realmente nerviosa. Desde luego eso empezaba como en aquellas cenas de las que había oído hablar…y no precisamente para bien…Cuando al fin el camarero se ausentó con la comanda la chica se armó de valor y tomó la palabra.

-Usted dirá.- Pudo musitar la achantada joven.-  
-Así me gusta. Sin rodeos. – Sonrió Esmeralda.- Verás. He estudiado con atención las fichas de todas mis modelos en Nature.- Le contó la señora Deveraux.- Y también he podido ver algunas grabaciones de vuestros pases. Y de todas las chicas eres tú quién mejor impresión me ha causado.   
-Muchas gracias. Significa mucho para mí oírla decir eso.- Agradeció la emocionada Sonia.-  
-De hecho he ofrecido dos plazas para ir a la Tierra, para una campaña de promoción. Pero eso lo dije porque en realidad estaba pensando en tres. Una de esas vacantes será sin duda para ti.- Le desveló su jefa.-

 

Sonia estaba atónita. ¡Aquella era la oportunidad que estaba aguardando desde hacía años! Aunque su entusiasmo se enfrió de pronto al pensar en…

-¿Algo va mal?- Quiso saber su contertulia en tanto les servían el primer plato.-  
-Bueno, no…- musitó la chica.- Es una propuesta fantástica, se lo agradezco mucho. El caso es que aquí, en Nature, me encuentro muy feliz.

 

Esmeralda no apartaba sus inquisitivos ojos color avellana de esa muchacha. Tenía ya mucha experiencia y años como para no saber captar algunos matices. Por ello se aventuró a replicar.

-Niña. En eso tienes razón. Es una propuesta fantástica. Y única.- Advirtió con tono condescendiente para agregar de forma más comprensiva.- Pero sé perfectamente que hay cosas que son más importantes, como por ejemplo, el amor.

 

La joven se puso colorada. Su veterana jefa sonrió agregando.

-He leído algunos cotilleos locales. Sé que has estado rodando algo para la Holo televisión y que te han visto en compañía de un chico muy guapo de aquí. Un actor según tengo entendido.  
-¿Ben Crew?- Dijo ella casi tartamudeando para negar.- Es, es solo un amigo…  
-Ya.- Sonrió Esmeralda, afirmando para sorpresa de la muchacha.- Según su productora, ese apuesto jovencito mantiene un romance secreto que pronto saldrá a la luz. Justo cuando planean enviarle a la Tierra a protagonizar una Holo película. Querida.- Suspiró con tono maternal.- Tengo contactos en muchos sitios. Y tu nombre ha salido a relucir. Os vieron cenando aquí con otra pareja. En plan amigos, claro…pero la gente enseguida saca conclusiones.

 

Sonia deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. ¡La señora Deveraux aludía a su novia Mei Ling y a ese tipo que acompañaba a Ben!

-No, yo, le aseguro que no hay nada…- Insistió.-  
-Príncipe encuentra a su princesa de cuento de hadas.- Dijo Esmeralda como si no hubiera escuchado para añadir, ahora con algo de inquietud.- Eso es lo que van a decir. Y querida niña, si es cierto que no hay nada, harías bien en dejarlo claro. Al menos en advertir a la productora y a algunos periodistas, por llamarles de algún modo, con demandarles si te mezclan en algo así. Tú tienes una prometedora carrera por delante. Si te emparejan con un galán pasarías a un segundo plano. En estos mundos, tan machistas todavía. Ya no serías Sonia Calderón, modelo y actriz, sino la novia de… ¿Comprendes, verdad?  
-Sí, si señora.- Asintió ella con nerviosismo.-   
-Eso podría ayudarte o perjudicarte, depende de cómo lo utilizases.- Le comentó su jefa.- Aunque por lo que he visto en estos mundillos del espectáculo y la moda esas cosas no suelen salir bien.  
-De todos modos, no creo que Ben se preste a eso.- Apuntó ella.- Le conozco y es un hombre muy sencillo y sincero.  
-No te diré que no, puesto que no tengo el placer de conocerle.- Repuso Esmeralda, aunque matizando con cautela.- Sin embargo, cuando la fama y la carrera de alguien así están en juego… 

 

La diseñadora guardó un breve silencio que para su interlocutora sin embargo pareció durar siglos. Esmeralda lo notó y ante la implorante e inquisitiva mirada de esa pobre chica añadió de un modo más maternal y comprensivo.

-A veces las personas hacen cosas de las que luego se arrepienten, o toman malas decisiones. Sería buena idea que hablases con ese actor para clarificar las cosas.

 

La muchacha estaba petrificada. ¡Claro que iría a hablar con él! Al día siguiente, así lo prometió.

-En tal caso.- Sonrió Esmeralda sentenciando.- Que sepas que, pase lo que pase, quiero contar contigo para la gira en la Tierra. Salvo que algo serio e importante te impida aceptar. Y espero que no sea este contratiempo. Es más, allí puedes hacerte conocida por tus propios méritos antes de que estos tipos de la prensa te bauticen como la novia misteriosa del actor de turno. Y si lo hicieran, pues… entonces trata de sacer partido de ello en lugar de dejar que te perjudique. Para eso podrás contar con mi ayuda.  
-Sí, si señora. Gracias.- Musitó aturdida.- Verá.- Se atrevió a solicitar.- Si pudiera darme algo de tiempo para pensarlo y, ya sabe, hablar con Ben…  
-Claro que sí. Aun estaré en Nature cinco días más. Tienes ese plazo, a contar desde esta misma noche.- Le concedió su interlocutora.- 

 

Sonia asintió, después cenaron y tras hablar un poco se marcharon. Su jefa la acercó en un taxi deslizador hasta casa. Al bajar la española suspiró aliviada, aunque pensando en cómo iba a poderle explicar eso a Mei Ling.


	17. Careos y planificaciones

Al arrancar su taxi deslizador, Esmeralda vio todavía a esa joven durante un instante. La diseñadora suspiró moviendo la cabeza.  
-Parece buena chica, pero creo que es demasiado ingenua. Espero que no se deje envolver por algo que no pueda manejar…al menos me da la impresión de ser honesta. No como Brenda…

 

Y centró entonces sus pensamientos en el viaje que la llevó hasta Nature. Tras algunas averiguaciones y las comprobaciones que el hijo de Cooan realizó sobre las cuentas del lugar que Esmeralda recibía regularmente, la diseñadora sospechó que algo ahí no iba bien. Tampoco tenía demasiadas noticias de las modelos que trabajaban en ese planeta. De modo que, aprovechando que deseaba ver a su hija y a sus nietos en Bios, se acercaría también a aquel lejano planeta. Una vez visitó a la familia de Amatista partió en nave regular de pasajeros. Allí, para su sorpresa, coincidió con Kerria. La vio al poco de partir. La muchacha estaba caminando por la zona de paseo de aquel transporte estelar. No era una nave tan grande como las famosas de la clase SSP pero tendría al menos las dimensiones de tres o cuatro campos de futbol. Esmeralda meditaba sobre ello recorriendo ese largo pasillo adornado con plantas.

-Éste Ian. - Se decía acordándose de su multimillonario y viejo amigo.- Ha conseguido montar una red de transporte muy rentable. ¡Menuda inversión ha efectuado!

 

Fue entonces cuando descubrió a la joven. Caminaba en dirección opuesta y se aproximaba a ella. No dudó en saludarla.

-¡Kerria!

La aludida la vio de inmediato, sonrió con gesto de sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Esmeralda! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.- Se sonrió la diseñadora, añadiendo.- Fui a visitar a mi hija y a tu hermano, y claro a mis nietos, que son tus sobrinos.- Le recordó.-  
-¡Ojalá hubiera podido verles también yo.- Suspiró su interlocutora, con aire entristecido ahora.- Pero embarqué directamente desde la Tierra y apenas hice escala en el astropuerto de Vitae.

 

Y ante la atónita mirada de su contertulia, la joven se explicó algo apurada.

-No tuve más remedio, voy a defender a un cliente en un caso. Sebastián me dijo que era mejor no hacer escalas porque debía llegar lo antes posible. Espero que a la vuelta tenga tiempo de verles.  
-Tranquila querida.- Sonrió la diseñadora.- Supongo que tienes tus razones. Sé cuánto quieres a tu hermano, a mi hija y a tus sobrinos. Dime. Por curiosidad. ¿Qué caso es ese tan importante que te reclama desde Nature?

 

Tras caminar un poco y sentarse en unos butacones al final del paseo, Kerria le contó sucintamente lo que era de dominio público. Esmeralda asintió con gesto más serio.

-Comprendo. Está en juego mucho más que el veredicto hacia tu cliente.  
-Así es. Y por eso, es fundamental que me centre en este caso.- Subrayó la muchacha.-  
-Te deseo mucha suerte.- Dijo Esmeralda.-  
-Gracias. ¿Y tú qué vienes a hacer a Nature?- Inquirió Kerria a su vez.-  
-Digamos que tengo que ocuparme de mis inversiones.- Sonrió la diseñadora.-

 

También contó lo que pudo añadiendo divertida.

-En cuanto acabes con tu caso quizás me vendría bien una buena abogada.  
-No creo que me resulte tan sencillo.- Sonrió la chica, alegando con modestia.- Y lo mío son derechos civiles, igualdad de género, ya sabes. De fianzas y economía no entiendo mucho.  
-No temas por eso. Lance me estuvo aconsejando.- Le contó Esmeralda.-  
-En tal caso, estás en muy buenas manos.- Afirmó su interlocutora sentenciando.- No me necesitas a mí. El primo es un genio en eso.

 

Charlaron un poco más sobre sus respectivas familias y amigos. Al fin, al llegar a su destino, se despidieron cuando bajaron de la nave y Esmeralda se fue con Brenda. 

-Te deseo suerte, querida. Tomando en cuenta lo que me has contado, y sobre todo lo que debes callar. La vas a necesitar.- Pensaba la diseñadora en tanto se dirigía a descansar a su hotel.-

 

Kerria por su parte, recordó también ese viaje. Supuso que la madre de su cuñada Amatista estaría planeando algo. Tenía ese brillo tan particular en su mirada. Se sonrió, eso no era asunto suyo, mejor así. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar. Al verla marchar junto con esa obsequiosa cursi volvió a centrarse en el caso.

-Espero que Enzo no se demore demasiado. Al menos me dijo que vendría a recogerme.

 

Y así fue, no tardando mucho, la familiar voz, suave y casi átona del capitán Cortés, la llamó.

-Aquí estoy, Kerria. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?  
-Sí, gracias.- Convino ella que enseguida le saludó dándole la mano.- Me alegra volver a verte en persona.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Repuso su interlocutor añadiendo.- Vamos pues, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

 

La joven asintió, siguiendo a su amigo que la guió hacia un deslizador que aguardaba aparcado a la salida de la terminal. Subieron ambos y, tras programar la ruta en el computador de abordo, Enzo le comentó.

-Supongo que estarás cansada. Puedo llevarte a tu hotel y mañana vas a hablar con tu cliente.  
-No, estoy bien.- Comentó Kerria que había podido dormir en el viaje.- Preferiría ir ahora mismo si fuera posible. Es más, cuanto antes tenga la oportunidad de conocer su versión, mucho mejor.

 

Cortés asintió, eso pareció complacerle. De modo que cambió la ruta indicando la dirección de la instalación militar en la que la acusada estaba detenida. De camino le pasó a su acompañante los últimos datos disponibles. Tras una rápida lectura Kerria asintió. Al poco llegaban a la base. Enzo mostró sus credenciales para que les franquearan el paso. A su vez, la abogada recibió una tarjeta de visitante. Fueron hechos pasar a una salita vacía de gente, con algunas sillas y una mesa, para que pudieran tener privacidad. Solo transcurrieron unos minutos cuando una mujer morena de media melena entró.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Kerria. Y a usted, capitán Cortés.- Saludó la mayor Hunter pues de ella se trataba.-  
-Hola Susan, lo mismo digo.- Respondió la abogada, interesándose a su vez.- ¿Qué tal la familia?  
-Muy bien, mi hijo está bastante crecidito, Giaal se pasa la vida cuidándole.- Sonrió.- Ya sabes, el trabajo…- añadió con un toque de pesar para remachar.- No puedo estar con ellos tanto como me gustaría.  
-Te entiendo muy bien, entre Sam y yo nos tenemos que ir turnando para criar a nuestro hijo. Le veo muy poco. Es lo que tiene ser mujer trabajadora.- Suspiró entre resignada y satisfecha.-  
-Veo que sois antiguas conocidas, eso está bien.- Aprobó Enzo, subrayando con diplomático tacto.- Y ahora el trabajo os une también…  
-Sí, es verdad. Tenemos que centrarnos en el caso.- Convino la letrada pidiéndole a la mayor.- ¿Podríamos ver a la acusada?  
-Sí, enseguida la llamo.- Asintió Susan.-  
-Por favor, cuanto antes pueda saber por su testimonio lo que pasó, tanto mejor.- Afirmó Kerria.-

 

Susan salió entonces, la abogada aprovechó para sacar su tablet y consultar información y un blog de notas con el que se sentía más cómoda, apuntando cosas a modo de ideas y recordatorios.

-Ahora, vamos allá.- Suspiró Kerria.-  
-Con tu permiso, debo irme, tengo algunos otros asuntos que atender.- Comentó Enzo.- Además, las charlas de abogado y cliente son confidenciales. Recuerdo que eso me lo dijiste tú.  
-Claro, te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Espero verte de nuevo.

 

Como respuesta el capitán Cortés esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y se despidió dejándola allí sola. Kerria pensaba en cómo abordar ese caso. A primera vista no tenían demasiadas posibilidades, daba la impresión de estar muy claro. En eso meditaba cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, junto con la mayor Hunter estaba otra chica un poco más baja, de pelo moreno algo más largo, ojos igualmente azules y gesto decidido. Vestía una especie de chándal militar. Fue su superiora quien hizo las presentaciones.

-La alférez Sabra Leví.- Le dijo a la visitante para agregar, ahora dirigiéndose a su subordinada.- Sabra, ella es Kerria Lorein Malden. Abogada penalista y buena amiga.  
-Es un honor para mí, señora.- Saludó la israelí en posición marcial.-  
-Lo mismo digo, pero, por favor, no soy su superior, ni siquiera soy militar, no me salude. Con darnos la mano bastará.- Sonrió la aludida.- Y tutéame, por favor.  
-Claro, haz lo mismo.- Repuso la oficial relajando su semblante con otra sonrisa en tanto estrechaba la mano de su defensora.-  
-Por favor, siéntate.- Le ofreció la abogada.-

 

La israelí así lo hizo, estaban sentadas frente a frente, Kerria comentó.

-Ante todo, Susan, te agradecería si pudieras dejarnos a solas. Tendré que preguntarle muchas cosas a Sabra. ¿Puedo llamarte así?  
-Así me llamo.- Sonrió ella, concediendo con tono afable.- Claro que puedes.  
-Muy bien.- Convino la mayor Hunter.- Os deseo suerte.  
-Muchas gracias, señora.- Dijo la alférez poniéndose en pie y saludando a su superiora que le devolvió el saludo antes de salir.-

 

Al fin a solas, Sabra se sentó de nuevo y entonces Kerria, centrándose ya en el asunto, le pidió con interés.

-Ahora, por favor, cuéntame todo lo que pasó.  
-¿Sobre la agresión?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Mejor desde el principio de la historia.- Matizó Kerria.- Desde que conociste a esa…-repasando sus notas extraídas de los informes, añadió.- Daphne. Y por favor, sé absolutamente sincera conmigo. Soy tu representante legal, todo lo que me digas en privado será confidencial. Ningún juez puede exigirme decir nada sobre ello. Pero yo sí que tengo que saber la verdad para elaborar la mejor estrategia posible en tu beneficio.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Sabra quien suspirando, comenzó.- Verás…

 

Y durante un buen rato estuvo poniendo al corriente a su abogada, Kerria escuchó con atención, tomó notas e hizo algunas preguntas. Al terminar su defendida, tomó la palabra para recapitular.

-Así que, en efecto, atacaste a ese chico porque pensabas que, de algún modo, estaba coaccionando a Daphne. ¿Es así?  
-Sí, así es.- Convino la israelí, afirmando con tono vehemente.- No puede estar enamorada de él. ¡Estoy convencida! Si tan solo pudiera verla, hablar con ella…donde nadie la presionara. Seguramente que me confesaría la verdad.  
-Lo malo es que si hablaras con ella la acusación podría argumentar precisamente eso. Que eres tú quien la coacciona. Tendría mucho sentido de acuerdo a la estrategia que parece estar planeando el fiscal. –Comentó Kerria.-   
-¿A qué se refiere?- quiso saber la piloto.-  
-En el fondo es muy simple. Verás.- Le expuso su abogada.- Por lo que parece, ese tal Emmanuel Hastings, el acusador, es un tipo de convicciones religiosas profundas.  
-¿Le conoce?- Se sorprendió Sabra.-  
-No, pero me han proporcionado informes sobre él junto a los del caso.- Repuso su interlocutora, añadiendo.- No dejará pasar la menor ocasión de censurar tu conducta. Dirá que está fuera de lugar. Claro, legalmente no puede acusarte de ser homosexual, pero sí de haber agredido a un joven sirviéndote de tu entrenamiento militar.  
-¡Eso es mentira!- Exclamó la israelí, insistiendo.- Fue un accidente, le hice una simple llave para inmovilizarle, sí. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que pretendía. Pero me salió ese golpe casi sin darme cuenta.  
-Pues ese es el problema. Eres una oficial militar muy bien entrenada para el combate. Tienes reacciones instintivas que apenas puedes controlar. Lo sé porque mi hermano es militar y se ha adiestrado muy duramente.- Le explicó para concluir.- Podrían hasta catalogarte como arma mortal.- Suspiró la abogada.- Y encima ese chico tuvo la mala fortuna de golpearse en la cabeza y quedar inconsciente. Lo que, en cierto modo, confirmaría esta aseveración.

 

Eso asustó a Sabra. Su defensora no le estaba pintando desde luego un buen panorama, todo lo contrario. No obstante, Kerria quiso animarla y matizó.

-Pero podemos servirnos precisamente de eso en tu beneficio y argumentar lo opuesto. – Alegó la letrada explicando. -Si como esa hipótesis sugiere eres un arma mortal y hubieras querido, habrías podido hacerle muchísimo más daño. Y lo más importante, después, ¿trataste de auxiliarle, verdad?  
-Si señora. Fui la primera en asustarme al ver que no se movía.- Repuso la piloto.-  
-Eso es un punto a nuestro favor. Una manera de demostrar que no hubo intencionalidad. Y es un atenuante, el arrepentimiento inmediato.- Comentó la abogada indicando entre resignada e incluso molesta.- Esto no me gusta nada porque es recurrir a los estereotipos. Si se airea que eres lesbiana… bueno. Una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma e independiente, a quien le gustan otras mujeres. Hay bastantes hombres todavía que no “perdonan” eso. Y en este caso habrá jurado. No sabemos las convicciones e ideas de esas personas. Cuando elijamos podré vetar a algunos, pero no a todos, igual que lo hará el fiscal. Sea como fuere, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es cuidar tu imagen.  
-¿Mi imagen? No lo entiendo.- Sonrió una desconcertada Sabra permitiéndose añadir con irónico humor.- ¿Tendré que pasarme por la peluquería?  
-Eso depende, pero desde ahora desaconsejo que vayas vestida de uniforme en cuanto tengamos que ir ante el tribunal. - Repuso Kerria.-  
-Pero soy militar.- Se afirmó la israelí.- Estoy orgullosa de lo que hago. Y tengo condecoraciones incluso…Eso me podría venir bien.  
-En eso discrepo, al menos en este caso no nos beneficia, al contrario.- Le explicó su contertulia.- Así refuerzas la imagen de que eres un soldado entrenado para el combate, verán al agredido como al débil, aunque sea un hombre. Por el contrario, si llevas un vestido y luces algo más femenina… Pues, sé que es algo insultante, pero para muchos miembros del jurado no parecerás tan peligrosa como el fiscal pueda decir. La clave es que sus mentes se resistan a aceptar que tú pudieras ser capaz de hacer algo así.  
-O sea, ¡tener que esconderme! - Repuso una molesta Sabra.- Negar mi forma de ser, y pasarme por una muchachita sumisa y dulce. Humillarme delante de esos tipos. Como si tuviera que pedir perdón por ser mujer y militar. – Espetó ya con manifiesta indignación.-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?  
-Sé lo que se siente cuando debes contenerte y ocultar como eres y lo que puedes hacer ante otros para que no te señalen. Créeme, lo sé. –Sentenció su contertulia.- Y además, no he dicho eso.- Suspiró pacientemente Kerria.- Me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero debemos ganar todos los puntos que podamos. Escucha, tú eres militar, eso nadie podrá quitártelo…pero responde a unas preguntas. –Le pidió a su interlocutora.- ¿La noche del incidente vestías de uniforme?  
-No, iba de paisano.- Repuso la piloto.-  
-Pero eso no te impidió aplicar tus técnicas de combate, ¿verdad?- sonrió perspicazmente Kerria.-  
-No.- Admitió su interlocutora.- Por supuesto que no.  
-Y si el alto mando te enviase a una misión secreta y tuvieras que vestirte de digamos, princesa, ¿lo harías?  
-Claro.- Repuso Sabra sin vacilar.- Si fuera imprescindible para llevar a cabo con éxito la misión.  
-Pues imagínate que esto es una misión de ese tipo. Lo importante es que podamos salir triunfantes.- Declaró la abogada.- Por lo demás, eso no cambia como eres tú. Y otra cosa más…-Añadió guardando un breve silencio.-  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber Sabra.-  
-Tienes que controlar en lo posible tu enfado. Si reaccionas ante el fiscal como lo has hecho ante mí, lo aprovechará. Quedaría perfectamente plausible que alguien que tiene esos ataques de ira mal controlada fuera capaz de agredir a un chico como ese tal Martin, por todos descrito como amable, paciente y un estupendo maestro infantil, al que sus pequeños alumnos adoran. Entonces estaríamos perdidas, irían a por ti sin piedad. ¿Lo comprendes?  
-Sí, tienes razón.- Reconoció la aludida bajando la cabeza.- Lo siento.

 

Kerria se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos, estaba pensando algo y enseguida comentó aquellos pensamientos en voz alta.

-Lo mires por donde lo mires, hay testigos y pruebas de que le atacaste. Varios testimonios de que primero le tiraste encima una jarra de cerveza y que luego le lanzaste contra la barra del bar. No vamos a obtener un veredicto de inocencia en eso, pero sí que podemos suavizar la culpabilidad. Y ahí es donde entra la segunda cosa que debemos hacer. Y esa es conseguir que esa chica, Daphne, admitiese lo que dices, que te quiere.  
-Sí, solo es cuestión de que pueda hablar con ella. Ya te lo he dicho. La miraré a los ojos y no lo podrá negar.- Insistió la piloto.-  
-Y ya te contesté que eso sería retorcido por la acusación.- Afirmó Kerria.-   
-Tengo mensajes suyos.- Dijo la israelí que sonrió al recordarlo.- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Nos decimos muchas cosas. Algunas bastante íntimas.  
-Eso podría venirnos bien. Sin embargo, no nos conviene airearlos a no ser que tengamos muy mal las cosas. La acusación siempre podría argumentar que te los enviaba para seguirte la corriente. Hay precedentes similares entre víctimas de acoso. Y conozco uno de primera mano. 

 

De hecho Kerria pensaba en su propia esposa, cuando fuera secuestrada por aquel perturbado de Steve, su primer marido. La pobre tuvo que fingir y sonreírle diciendo que le amaba más que nunca. Al menos eso le contó tiempo después cuando habían hablado de ese terrible episodio.

\- De manera que es mucho mejor para tus intereses que no contactes con esa chica. Susan hizo muy bien manteniéndote alejada de ella. No podemos emplear esa vía.- Desestimó Kerria, quién, tras unos instantes de reflexión, añadió más animosa pese a todo.- Bien, quizás tú no puedas hablar con Daphne, pero yo sí. Sabré que decirle, confía en mí porque te comprendo muy bien.  
-Confío en ti.- Asintió su interlocutora.-

 

Sabra seguía preocupada pero tenía el consuelo de comprobar que esa abogada parecía conocer muy bien la situación y hablar desde la experiencia, incluso personal. Efectivamente daba la impresión de entenderla perfectamente. Eso pensaba cuando su defensora le preguntó atando cabos.

\- Y esa joven… ¿Trabaja en un colegio religioso, no es así?  
-Así es.- Siempre estaba apurada por si alguien nos veía.- Suspiró una entristecida Sabra, comentando al recordar.- Por eso, solo quedábamos en lugares discretos o en sitios de ambiente. Ni siquiera quería que la besara o le tomara de la mano en público. Tenía demasiado miedo a que alguien nos viese y se lo contase a su familia o a alguien de su trabajo.

 

Kerria asintió, lamentablemente se hacía cargo de esa situación. Esa muchacha estaría aterrada de las posibles consecuencias. De modo que, pese a sentirlo mucho, declaró.

-Gran parte de nuestro caso, por no decir todo, gira en torno a esa chica. Si ella admitiera lo que me estás contando…que te quiere y que erais pareja, entonces tendría sentido que tú hubieses reaccionado para protegerla de ese chico. La agresión aun así existe, pero tendríamos un atenuante evidente. Él sería entonces el acosador.   
-Es verdad.- Afirmó una más animada Sabra, sentenciando.- ¡Eso cambiaría todo!

 

No obstante, su abogada no parecía estar tan entusiasmada como ella cuando reflexionó en voz alta.

-Lo malo sería precisamente eso. Significaría que ella debería admitir públicamente su homosexualidad. Y eso es algo que, acorde con la ley, es un derecho a la intimidad. Está protegido. No podemos obligarla a declararlo ante terceros si no lo desea.  
-Pero sí podría decir bajo juramento que ella y yo manteníamos una relación.- Terció Sabra.- Que yo tenía justificación para comportarme como lo hice…por protegerla. Sobre todo cuando ese cerdo me enseñó aquel vídeo.  
-Un momento.- Intervino su perpleja defensora preguntando.- ¿A qué vídeo te refieres?

Y es que, en su resumen atropellado de los hechos, la israelí había pasado de puntillas sobre eso. Quizás le dolía demasiado como para mentarlo. No obstante, ahora sí que lo hizo.

-Ese chico me mostró una grabación de él con Daphne. En ese mismo bar. Estaban… bueno, en actitudes muy cariñosas. Y te parecerá que estoy loca pero ella vestía exactamente igual que cuando estuvo conmigo, en ese mismo sitio.  
-En el mismo bar.- Afirmó Kerria.- Ese tipo fue allí con ella y luego se encontró contigo.  
-El mismo bar y el mismo sitio, me refiero al sillón, y estaban sentados de la misma forma.- Le comentó Sabra señalando una vez más.- ¡Te lo juro, no estoy paranoica!

 

Eso extrañó muchísimo a la abogada. Era una coincidencia demasiado increíble. Aunque ella ya tenía experiencia y mucho mundo como para creer en ese tipo de casualidades.

-Eso podría ser interpretado como algo parecido al chantaje. Tendría sentido. Si ese muchacho os vio y se sintió celoso, pudo haberos grabado y después amenazar a Daphne. Es algo típico de un comportamiento paranoide o psicópata. No lo sé. En eso mi amiga Michelle, la doctora Arneau, podría haberme ilustrado.- Se lamentó por no poder consultar a la francesa.- Pero repetir exactamente la misma situación, con tu novia llevando la misma ropa que cuando estuvo contigo... es como si de esa manera te la estuviera arrebatando. Borrándote a ti para ponerse en tu lugar. Es algo importante, tendríamos que investigarlo…

 

Sabra estaba perpleja, incluso la asaltó un sudor frío. Eso le sonaba demasiado estrafalario para ser cierto. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-¿Crees que ese tipo pudo haberme tendido una trampa? ¿Podría haber chantajeado a Daphne con publicar ese video en las redes sociales? Entonces, ¡la está coaccionando!, tienes que llamarla a declarar.

Kerria suspiró una vez más para objetar.

-Eso es muy difícil, por no decir, casi imposible de demostrar, si no tenemos pruebas. Y aun en el caso de que así fuera. Si yo estuviera en el lugar del fiscal haría lo imposible para que esa chica no testificase. Y de hecho yo no puedo obligarla sino es algo muy relacionado con lo ocurrido. Dime, ¿recuerdas si Daphne estuvo presente cuando todo sucedió?  
-No, creo que no.- Repuso la israelí.- Bueno, estaba allí pero no lo vio. Llegó cuando ese chico estaba en el suelo sin sentido.  
-Entonces me va a ser muy difícil convencer al juez para que la obligue a declarar. Si no fue testigo directo del incidente. El fiscal enseguida alegará que no tiene información relevante. Salvo que invoquemos su relación contigo. Así que volvemos al punto de partida. Eso es peligroso…para ella y para ti.- Advirtió Kerria.- Por eso quisiera hablar con ella en un entorno neutral en el que se sintiera protegida y segura.  
-Ya te he dicho que confío en ti. Haz lo que creas mejor. – Afirmó su clienta.- Pero, ¿crees que se atreverá a hablar?  
-Solamente lo sabré si lo intento.- Aseveró la abogada.- 

 

Así, tras perfilar algunas cosas más de cara al juicio, Kerria se despidió de su clienta. Ahora sí que estaba cansada. Fue directa al hotel y no tardó en acostarse, pensando, eso sí, en Samantha y en su hijo. Y asimismo en que en ese juicio había en efecto, mucho más de lo que a primera vista parecía. Por un lado su conciencia la acosaba. Si tenía que defender a su clienta tendría que utilizar todas las armas disponibles, aunque obligar a esa otra chica a salir del armario contra su voluntad… a sabiendas de que aquello podría traerle consecuencias…en su familia, y en su trabajo…no le gustaba nada. Sin embargo, pudiera ser la única posibilidad para Sabra. De hecho era un terrible dilema.

-No sé si estará bien. Esperaré a hablar con ella.- Se dijo en tanto le vencía el sueño.- Si pudiera convencerla…

 

Al día siguiente no tardó en levantarse, desayunar y disponerse a ver a esa joven. A buen seguro estaría en el colegio. Hizo unas cuantas pesquisas antes y aguardó a la hora de salida. Después tomó un deslizador para ir hasta allí. De camino iba pensando en cómo abordar a esa chica cuando una voz familiar la llamó con patente alegría.

-¡Kerria! ¿Eres tú?..

 

Al mirar hacia la persona que le había lanzado esa pregunta se quedó sorprendida. ¡Era Maggie! 

-¡Pero!- Exclamó a su vez con la boca abierta.-  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Sonrió su ex pareja en tanto se sentaba junto a ella en un lugar libre del deslizador, preguntándole en tanto intercambiaban sendos besos en las mejillas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-He venido por trabajo.- Le comentó para rápidamente variar de tema.- ¿Y tú, cómo estás?...

 

Creía recordar que Maggie tuvo un hijo o una hija, no estaba segura, y que su salud estuvo mal. Por un mínimo de tacto no quiso preguntar sobre eso, aunque su interlocutora sonrió enseguida para comentar.

-Muy bien, gracias. Estoy muy feliz con mi marido y mi hija.  
-¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡Así que tienes una niña!- Dijo Kerria con tono alegre para replicar.- Yo tengo un hijo. Tiene cinco años  
-Mi Gloria va a hacer seis, son casi de la misma edad.- Afirmó Maggie.- Justo iba a recogerla del colegio.  
-¿Podría acompañarte?- Le preguntó.-  
-Claro. Así la conoces.- Sonrió Maggie, añadiendo con afabilidad.- Y también me gustaría invitarte a mi casa, a cenar, ya sabes. Para ponernos al día.

 

Aquella propuesta le trajo a Kerria recuerdos. Aunque no pensaba que su interlocutora quisiera referirse a eso.

-Eres muy buena cocinera.- Afirmó con tono algo apurado.- Lo recuerdo bien.

 

A buen seguro que Maggie captó aquello y del mismo modo repuso con cierto envaramiento.

-Una cena en familia, con mi esposo y mi hija, claro…  
-Por supuesto. Estaré encantada de aceptar. Muchas gracias.- Asintió Kerria con alivio.-

 

Y es que no podía dejar de acordarse de como terminaban esas cenas cuando las dos eran pareja. Ahora aquello le parecía irreal. Por suerte dejaron ese tema y descendieron del deslizador en cuanto éste se detuvo en la parada cercana a la escuela.

-Vamos-. Le indicó Maggie.-

 

Ambas mujeres caminaron un trecho hasta una bonita entrada forjada con arcos de metal. Ésta antecedía a un largo camino flanqueado por árboles y un gran y bonito jardín. Los niños y niñas salían acompañados por sus padres, madres y algunos profesores. Al cabo de unos momentos Margaret vio a alguien conocido puesto que sonrió señalando con un dedo y declarando con orgullo y alegría.

-¡Ahí está mi hija!

 

Kerria miró en aquella dirección, enseguida descubrió a una niña vestida con ese uniforme escolar de falda color gris y jersey granate, que iba de la mano de una chica rubia y bastante atractiva, acompañadas ambas por un muchacho de pelo castaño y estatura media. Para su asombro le reconoció del dossier. ¡Era ese tal Martin!, sin perder ni un segundo y, aprovechando que Maggie se había adelantado para saludarles, consultó una Holo foto que Sabra le había enviado. Efectivamente, aquella chica era Daphne. 

-Tendré que ser cautelosa.- Pensó.-

 

Tampoco era ese el mejor sitio para decir nada. Por una parte incluso se sentía mal al ver como esa muchacha, tras sonreírle cariñosamente a la cría, la entregaba a su madre. Luego, tanto ella como ese chico se daban la mano. Por su parte, ajena a eso, Maggie tomó a la pequeña Gloria de su manita y la condujo hasta su antigua pareja para presentar.

-Mira cariño, esta señora se llama Kerria. Es una antigua amiga de mamá. Kerria, mi hija Gloria Elua.  
-Hola.- Sonrió la abogada.-  
-Hola.- Repuso la cría devolviéndole la sonrisa y no recatándose en decir.- Tú eres como yo…  
-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió Kerria.-  
-Tu papá es un señor que brilla como el mío.- Afirmó la niña dejándola atónita.-

 

Hasta Maggie le dedicó una asombrada mirada, primero a su amiga y después a su propia hija.

-Pues, es cierto.- Admitió Kerria, sin poder evitar preguntar.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

 

La niña no tuvo ocasión de responder, la voz de aquella joven rubia se le anticipó.

-Hasta mañana, Gloria, hasta mañana Maggie.- Las saludó.-  
-Nos vemos.- Repuso la enfermera que entonces cayó en la cuenta.- Os voy a presentar. Daphne, Martin, ella es una vieja amiga. Kerria Malden.  
-¿Kerria Malden?- Se sorprendió la atónita maestra queriendo conformar.- ¿La cantante de las Justices?  
-Bueno, sí.- Sonrió la aludida, añadiendo con modestia.- Aunque eso ya se terminó. Solo canto de vez en cuando con mi prima Kathy. O en reuniones familiares.  
-¡Las Ky- Kat! - Afirmó Daphne con visible alegría, declarando.- Soy una gran fan. ¿Me darías tu autógrafo por favor?  
-Claro.- Convino ésta, aprovechando incluso a proponer.- Si quieres tomar algo en algún sitio…

 

La expresión de Daphne varió entonces, pareció perder algo de aquel entusiasmo, y dudó..

-Quiero decir, todos juntos.- Matizó Kerria incluyendo a ese muchacho que la observaba con gesto algo desconfiado y a la propia Maggie y su hija..  
-Nosotras tenemos que volver a casa.- Intervino la enfermera.- Pero gracias. Y no olvides lo que hemos acordado, ¿eh?. Ven esta noche a cenar para que conozcas a mi esposo.  
-Te lo agradezco. No faltaré.- Aseguró la interpelada.-

 

Maggie se despidió de ellos y llevando de la mano a su hija se alejó. Entonces fue Daphne quien pareciendo más aliviada tomó la palabra.

-Éste es Martin, mi prometido. -Le presentó.-

 

El chico estrechó la mano de Kerria quien sonrió. Al fin él pareció mostrarse más confiado y amable al afirmar.

-Es usted una de las ídolos de Daphne. Tiene todos sus Holo discos y los de su grupo.  
-Muchas gracias. De veras.- Repuso la aludida que ahora se sentía algo incómoda.-

 

Y es que le parecía poco ético aprovecharse de aquello, pero no lo había buscado. Sencillamente sucedió de ese modo. Quizás era una suerte, de esa manera podría charlar con esa chica sin haber forzado el encuentro. Aunque estando su novio delante…

-Vamos al Clargin.- Les propuso desenfadadamente él.- La invitaremos a tomar algo allí. A cambio de ese autógrafo. ¿Verdad cariño?- Le consultó a la rubia muchacha que asintió nuevamente entusiasmada.- 

 

Kerria se dejó conducir hasta una cafetería bastante agradable. Al poco de llegar y tomar asiento fueron atendidas por una rubia camarera.

-Hola Clarisa.- La saludó Daphne.-  
-¿Qué tal parejita? Sonrió ésta.-  
-¿Sabéis algo de Dean?- Inquirió Martin ya con más seriedad y preocupación.-  
-No, y es terrible, la pobre Gin está muy deprimida.- Suspiró esa mujer perdiendo aquella sonrisa.- La policía no ha podido encontrarle…Solo podemos rezar para que esté bien.  
-Sí, eso siempre ayuda.- Convino el chico quien, quiso retomar un tema más alegre, presentando a Kerria.-

La camarera la miró entre sorprendida y contenta para comentar.

-Es usted una celebridad. Seguro que tenemos en el karaoke algunas canciones suyas y de su compañera de grupo que era muy amiga de Ginger. ¿Amatista, verdad?  
-¡Sí, mi cuñada y gran amiga, más bien la considero una hermana! - Se rio Kerria.- Está casada con mi hermano Leval. Desde luego, ¡qué coincidencias tiene la vida!  
-También es usted amiga de Maggie.- Recordó Daphne.-   
-Tutéame.- Le pidió su interlocutora alegando divertida.- No soy tan mayor.

 

La joven maestra asintió, ahora parecía mucho más accesible y confiada. De hecho charlaron de música, de las otras componentes del grupo. Kerria les contó que Amatista e Idina vivían en el planeta Bios. Incluso se hicieron unas Holo fotos. La artista hasta estuvo dispuesta a interpretar alguna canción del karaoke, dedicándosela a la parejita de “ enamorados” 

Whooo  
Tu amor es como una suave brisa, sobre un nuevo y maravilloso día  
Tu toque y lo que me hace, como una flor necesita la lluvia  
Somos como uno, nuestro amor es difícil de encontrar.

No puedo ir otro día  
Solo escúchame cuando digo

Te pido, ¿me amarás, si nada más fuera bien?  
Y te pido, ¿me mantendrás siempre en tu vida?  
Y no me dejes caer, porque solo puedo dártelo todo

 

Martin le dio la mano a su novia, ésta sonrió levemente aunque escuchando esa bella letra parecía estar muy lejos, sumida en sus pensamientos…

Aquí estoy  
te pido

Encontré el lugar donde pertenezco, es justo a tu lado  
Y nada más importa ahora, con todo lo que hemos pasado…

No puedo seguir tratando de negar lo que siento en mi interior  
Pero ahora antes de que te deje ir, vas a dejarme saber

Si te pregunto, ¿me amarás, si nada más fuera bien?  
Y te pido, ¿me mantendrás siempre en tu vida?  
Y no me dejes caer, porque solo puedo dártelo todo

Aquí estoy  
Te pido

Si te pido  
Si, lo hago  
Te pido

Y Kerria por su parte cantó con esa voz poderosa y profunda, mirando ahora a la impresionada Daphne…

oooh oh

Nunca pensé realmente  
Nunca pensé realmente

Que lo serías todo para mí

Que serías todo lo que realmente importa para mí  
Que te daría todo lo que soy

Oh, cariño, cariño, sé que sientes de esa forma también.  
Si te pregunto, ¿me amarás, si nada más fuera bien?  
Y te pido, ¿me mantendrás siempre en tu vida?  
Y no me dejes caer, porque solo puedo dártelo todo

Aquí estoy  
Te pido

No puedo fingir…

Te pido  
Te pido  
Te pido

(I Ask to you. Anastacia, crédito a la artista)

 

Al acabar, los demás clientes prorrumpieron en una atronadora ovación. Tras sonreír y agradecer aquello con humildad, Kerria retornó a la mesa con la pareja.

-Hacía mucho que no cantaba así, en directo.- Sonrió divertida.-  
-Eres realmente fabulosa.- Afirmó Martin con patente admiración.- No me sorprende que Daphne sea fan, desde ahora también yo voy a serlo.  
-Eres muy amable.- Contestó la abogada.- 

 

Hablaron un poco más y Kerria les contó algunas cosas de su carrera musical, y de la de sus primas y su cuñada. Al rato, Martin comentó casi disculpándose por ello, tras recibir un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Lo estoy pasando genial, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Espero que me disculpéis. Un placer conocerla, señorita Malden.- Afirmó él.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- Repuso Kerria.-

Aunque no se molestó en corregir el tratamiento, dado que era señora al estar casada. No obstante, no le pareció prudente sacar eso colación con ese joven.

-Bueno cariño, luego te veo.- Añadió Martin que obsequió con un beso en los labios a su novia.-

 

Daphne lo aceptó aunque parecía algo remisa. Quizás fuera por vergüenza delante de su admirada artista. Al fin, ella despidió a su novio y ambas mujeres quedaron a solas, Kerria decidió que era el momento…

-Parece un buen muchacho... ¿Dijo que estabais comprometidos, verdad?- Preguntó como queriendo asegurarse.-  
-Sí, así es.- Afirmó la maestra con un tono que no dejaba adivinar alegría.-  
-También yo estoy casada.- Le confió su interlocutora.- Con una chica estupenda, tenemos un hijo. Les echo mucho de menos.  
-Sí, claro.- Añadió Daphne que pareció mudar nuevamente su expresión.-  
-Pero…no siempre fue así. Antes salí con un chico. Un muchacho maravilloso que me quería mucho.- Le contó ahora con voz queda.- Lamentablemente yo no podía corresponderle. Y lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas. 

 

Su rubia interlocutora la miraba ahora con una mezcla de asombro y de interés. Teñida asimismo de cierta dosis de angustia. La propia Kerria se emocionaba al recordarlo.

-Al final tuve que dejarle. Hubiera sido injusto para conmigo y sobre todo, con él.   
-Tuvo que ser muy duro.- Musitó la chica.-  
-Lo fue, lo pasamos muy mal, los dos…después admití que era gay.- Le contó Kerria.- Ante todo el mundo, en un programa de holo televisión.   
-Lo sé.- Admitió Daphne.- Lo vi…y fue muy bonito el modo en cómo te apoyaron tus compañeras.  
-Sí, las quiero muchísimo a todas ellas. Son unas mujeres formidables.- Afirmó Kerria añadiendo nuevamente con tristeza.- Pese a todo, al principio fue muy difícil. Perdí a muchas personas que decían admirar mi música y mis canciones, pero que no admitían que yo fuera lesbiana. La mayor parte eran adolescentes que me tenían idealizada. Para ellos era la novia perfecta, la chica a la que querían aspirar. Lo interpretaron como una especie de traición. Pero esa jamás fue mi intención. Yo solo quería que me aceptasen tal y como era. Pasé por mucho y ¿sabes qué?- Le preguntó a su atónita contertulia que la interrogó con la mirada. Entonces Kerria sentenció con mejor ánimo y determinación.- Que al final, no me arrepiento de nada. Hice lo que hice y fue lo correcto. Gracias a Dios mis padres y mis seres queridos me apoyaron. Y por eso y por la decisión que tomé, hoy en día puedo ser yo misma, sin mentiras ni coacciones.

 

Tras esas palabras guardó silencio, estudiando la reacción de su interlocutora. Y es que Daphne parecía estar librando una dura batalla interior. Al fin, la joven maestra musitó.

-Para algunos es más fácil que para otros, cuando tienen a las personas que quieren de su lado., pero si tu familia te hubiera rechazado y se hubiese avergonzado de ti por ser así... ¿Qué habrías hecho?  
-No lo sé.- Admitió Kerria que sin embargo sentenció.- Aunque en mi caso creo que hubiese preferido vivir a solas con la verdad que estar rodeada de personas que me quieren por una mentira.

 

Daphne apartó la mirada apoyando sus codos en la mesa y posando su cabeza entre las manos. Daba la impresión de estar pasando un mal rato. Su contertulia no pudo evitar compadecerse de aquella pobre chica. Era evidente que se guardaba algo. Y aquí, una vez más, el dilema moral que la atenazaba volvió a manifestarse. 

-Si no le digo lo que hago aquí, quizás se sincere conmigo voluntariamente. De esa forma en modo legal podría usar todo lo que me contase, para luego llamarla a declarar. Pero si hago eso…sería una bajeza por mi parte y sobre todo podría destrozarla.- Pensaba con evidente remordimiento.- Es una buena chica, no tiene ninguna culpa, no se merece esto…

 

Iba a hablar cuando la propia maestra sonrió de modo trémulo y le contó, no sin cierta vergüenza.

-Recuerdo como escuchaba tus canciones con mi hermana pequeña Steph. Era una gran fan tuya.  
-Pues si quieres que le dedique…

 

Sin embargo Daphne la detuvo con un gesto moviendo la cabeza para desvelar, llena de pesar.

-Pero cuando ella supo lo que me acabas de contar…tiró todos tus discos. Al principio no entendí lo que había pasado. Luego me enteré. De la noche a la mañana mi hermana pequeña había pasado de ser una niña que soñaba con ser como tú, a una adolescente llena de prejuicios. Unos prejuicios que mis propios padres y compañeros le habían inculcado sin que me diese cuenta. Considera que los homosexuales…som… son - se corrigió a trompicones entonces dejando atónita a su interlocutora a quién ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido.- Eso, son personas enfermas o llenas de lujuria. Despreciables en cualquier caso. Y para mí es terrible ver… que mi propia hermana… ¡Lo siento! - Fue capaz de remachar entre sollozos.- ¡No quiero que te ofendas!…  
-No lo hago, tranquila. - Le contestó comprensivamente Kerria acercándole un pañuelo.- Sé perfectamente lo que se sufre. Sam… Samantha, mi esposa, pasó por algo así. Sus propios padres son muy religiosos, la repudiaron cuando hizo pública nuestra relación. Y yo jamás me lo he perdonado. Ahora sé que es feliz conmigo y con nuestro hijo. Aunque también entiendo lo que ha perdido. Por eso…en fin.- Suspiró largamente para confesar consternada.- Te ruego que me perdones. No he sido del todo sincera contigo. Y tengo que decirte algo importante.

 

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Daphne la mirase sorprendida tras enjugar sus lágrimas. Kerria entonces le desveló.

-No vine aquí a visitar a Maggie ni como cantante. En realidad, me contrataron como abogada. Estoy llevando un caso que te sonará…el de esa piloto detenida por agresión.  
-¿Sabra?- Exclamó la muchacha palideciendo entonces.- ¿Cómo está?- Quiso saber con evidente preocupación.-  
-Bien, pero te echa mucho de menos.- Le contó Kerria que ahora varió su tono endureciéndolo para advertir a su contertulia.- Tengo la obligación moral y legal de avisarte. Soy su abogada defensora y si hablas conmigo del caso, cualquier cosa que ahora me digas podría ser utilizada en su favor durante el juicio. Y me refiero a cualquier cosa.- Remachó insistiendo en esas últimas dos palabras.- De modo que, si desde este mismo instante deseas dar por concluida esta conversación, lo entenderé.  
-Yo quiero ayudarla.- Afirmó la joven maestra.-  
-Por desgracia, eso podría acarrearte problemas.- Le advirtió la abogada.- Si me dices algo que considere relevante podría pedirte que declarases ante el tribunal. Y entonces estarías bajo juramento de decir la verdad. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significaría?

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Daphne, comenzaba a darse cuenta de las consecuencias que aquello podría traerle.

-No quiero problemas, pero tampoco quiero que la condenen. Hizo mal, pero...- Suspiró moviendo la cabeza, entre confusa y angustiada, para finalmente romper a llorar y gemir.- ¡No sé qué debo hacer!... ¡Dios mío!...

 

Kerria no pudo evitar compadecerse una vez más. Éste era uno de esos momentos en los que odiaba su trabajo. Entendía a Katherine cuando a veces su prima se veía en el dilema de airear un reportaje con información importante que podía traer mucho dolor o complicaciones a personas inocentes. Recordando a Kathy, ésta no pudo ir con ella a Nature. Según le comentó cuando le envió un mensaje acerca de este caso, la periodista tenía ya un reportaje en marcha y estaba investigando otra cosa. Pero le pidió que, a la vuelta, le contara lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué le podría contar? ¿Que para tratar de librar a mi clienta tendría que hacer pedazos la vida de esta chica? -Pensaba con creciente sentimiento de culpabilidad.- Haga lo que haga, alguien saldrá dañado. Y eso no está bien.

 

Se imaginaba regresando a casa para recibir las felicitaciones de Sebastián si obtenía un buen resultado tras forzar a esta pobre muchacha a que confesase su homosexualidad. Y es que ahora lo veía muy claro. Esa chica realmente amaba a Sabra. La piloto tenía razón. Solo con mirarla a los ojos le era evidente. Y sin embargo se había prometido a aquel muchacho, quien, por cierto, daba la impresión de ser exactamente como le habían descrito, una buena persona. De hecho, en muchos aspectos le recordaba a Brian. Al padre de su propio hijo.

-¡Señor! - Musitó Kerria, pensando acto seguido con pesar.- Esto no me puede estar pasando. Es como tener el arma y estar apuntando a la cabeza de alguien, pero no ser capaz de disparar…

 

Pensaba que si aprovechaba aquello después no será capaz de mirar a su propio hijo a la cara. Pero, por otra parte, el futuro de su clienta estaba en juego y también la situación de muchas personas de esa misma orientación sexual que se ahogaban en esa cárcel de prejuicios y falsas apariencias. Y eso sobre todo la destrozaba. Ella era una activista del colectivo LGTB. Luchaba precisamente por combatir esa oleada de retroceso en los derechos civiles que parecía estar tan extendida en Nature. Al fin, posando una mano sobre la espalda de la todavía llorosa Daphne, le dijo con toda la comprensión y amabilidad que pudo.

-Escucha, no voy a presionarte. Esto es algo entre tu conciencia y tú. A fin de cuentas se trata de tu vida y de tu futuro.   
-No sé qué puedo hacer… Martin.. y yo…

La abogada asintió, aunque con tono suave y amable la interrumpió.

-No digas más. Solo escúchame. Te estuve observando mientras cantaba. Vi tu expresión. Hazte a ti misma esta pregunta. Cuando escuchaste mi canción, ¿en quién de los dos pensabas que debería estar a tu lado? Piénsalo bien. Buena suerte…

 

Y tras esas palabras Kerria dejó allí a su interlocutora que era incapaz de elevar la mirada y se marchó. Tendría que encontrar alguna otra manera de defender a su cliente y su mente se afanaba en ello sin lograrlo…

-Al menos esta noche veré que me cuenta Maggie. Ella tiene que conocerles bien.- Se dijo.-

 

Tras volver a casa del hospital el doctor Ginga estuvo pensando durante mucho tiempo qué hacer. También se culpaba indirectamente por lo sucedido. 

-Si yo no le hubiera dicho nada a Edgar… ahora lo que más me preocupa es lo que le haya sucedido a Nelly. Tengo que encontrarla, y si ese imbécil no la acepta…hablaré con Susan. Quizás podamos acogerla.

 

Con ese pensamiento salió tras su turno y recorrió algunas zonas de Sagan City. Desgraciadamente no halló ni rastro de la niña.

-La encontraré.- Se prometió.- No permitiré que sufra por algo de lo que no tiene culpa.

 

Tras unas horas Kerria en efecto acudió al domicilio del embajador Derail y su esposa. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al gran jardín que rodeaba la casa la detuvieron a la puerta. En cuanto dijo su nombre la permitieron pasar con rapidez, incluso saludándola al modo saiyajin, cruzando un brazo en la diagonal del pecho e inclinándose con reverencia.

-Vaya, son muy educados por aquí.- Comentó la abogada entre atónita y divertida mientras se inclinaba un poco a su vez.-

 

Aunque la explicación la tuvo enseguida. Fue el propio embajador, un hombre de cabellos morenos hasta casi los hombros, alto y con unos penetrantes ojos azabaches, quien salió a recibirla en persona. Junto a él estaba Maggie, muy sonriente, dándole la mano a su hija. Así, la enfermera comentó.

-Kiros, cariño, ésta es Kerria.  
-Es un honor conocerla. Sea muy bienvenida, princesa Malden.- Comentó el saiyajin.-  
-¿Princesa Malden?- Se sorprendió ella.-

 

Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta. Su padre era hermano del que fuera soberano saiyajin, su tío Lornd. Eso la confería aquel rango entre los de ese pueblo. Sonrió para decir de inmediato.

-Por favor, solo Kerria. Eso de los títulos no me va mucho.  
-Sí, ¡déjate ya de tanta rimbombancia! - Rio Maggie haciendo causa común con su invitada para señalar.- Es una antigua amiga… y muy querida.- Suspiró ahora.-  
-Por favor. Pase.- La invitó Kiros asintiendo.- Dejemos pues las formalidades.  
-Pues tutéame.- Le pidió la recién llegada.-  
-Si es lo que deseas.- Concedió el embajador.-

 

Pasaron a la casa y se sentaron un rato en un cómodo sofá del salón. Allí Kiros se interesó por la situación de la Tierra.

-Poco puedo contaros que no sepáis.- Les dijo Kerria.- Los soberanos siguen gobernando pero hay grupo que se les oponen. Algunos hasta les acusan de tiranía.  
-Siempre hay idiotas.- Desestimó el saiyajin.- Que yo sepa los reyes Serenity y Endimión no gobiernan, son los países de la Tierra los que rigen sus propios destinos.  
-Si ellos gobernasen posiblemente las cosas serían mejores.- Terció Maggie.-  
-No me cabe ninguna duda de eso. Sin embargo, ellos no pueden inmiscuirse en asuntos nacionales.- Les recordó la abogada suspirando.- A veces me gustaría que pudieran. Todavía hay mucha injusticia en el mundo, demasiada opresión.  
-Hay que tener fe.- Repuso Maggie.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Supuso que su interlocutora se referiría a confiar en los soberanos y en las personas en general. Al poco rato se sentaron a la mesa. La señora de la casa trajo a la pequeña Gloria que llevaba un vestidito muy bonito de color blanco y rosa. Kerria sonrió, la niña era una auténtica monada, con ese pelito moreno que ya le llegaba más abajo de los hombros y aquellos enormes ojos violetas. Parecía estar muy bien educada. Desde luego Maggie estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su papel de madre.

-Mami. ¿Podremos jugar en el jardín?-quiso saber la pequeña.-  
-Ahora vamos a cenar, cariño.- Le contó la interpelada, añadiendo.- Hala, vamos a bendecir la mesa.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Kerria, más cuando oyó a su antigua amante animar a la cría.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

 

Y la niña juntó sus manitas de una forma enternecedora a la par que con su vocecita pedía.

-Señor, bendice los alimentos que vamos a tomar, a mamá, a papá y a todos también…

 

La abogada no pudo evitar sonreír divertida y se quedó impresionada al observar a Maggie y darse cuenta de la mirada de orgullo y amor que le dedicaba a su pequeña. Eso era algo que podía comprender muy bien. Lo sentía por su propio hijo. Por su parte, Kiros no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que su esposa e hija hicieran los honores. Al fin, terminada esa improvisada bendición, la cría quiso tomar una fuente de ensalada. Su madre la detuvo de modo claro aunque amable.

-Espera Gloria, primero hay que servir a nuestra invitada.

 

La niña se detuvo con expresión desconcertada y entonces, con su tonillo infantil, le preguntó a Kerria.

-¿Quieres un poquito?  
-Gracias cielo.- Sonrió ella.-

 

Una vez servida la invitada los demás hicieron lo propio y cenaron sin más interrupciones. Hablaron de temas poco serios, centrándose sobre todo en los deberes de Gloria que, a veces se quejaba de tener que escribir tantas letras, pero que declaró estar encantada de dibujar a sus papás y su casa. Al fin, la abogada le preguntó risueña.

-¿Qué tal tus profes? ¿Son simpáticos?  
-Sí.- Afirmó la niña declarando convencida.- Cuando sea mayor me casaré con el profe Martin. Pero primero va la seño Daphne. Como es mayor se va a casar con él antes.  
-¡Hija! - Sonrió Maggie moviendo la cabeza.- Eso de casarse es una cosa muy seria.  
-Es verdad, - convino la niña afirmando con la característica ingenuidad de su corta edad relatando.- El profe le ha regalado un anillo muy bonito a la seño Daphne. Si me caso con él seguro que me regala otro igual.

 

Kerria se rio sin poder evitarlo. Era muy refrescante escuchar a una pequeña desprovista de maldad, analizando algo así de esa manera. También Maggie se rio, incluso Kiros sonrió ampliamente afirmando divertido.

-Así que ya no te quieres casar conmigo…  
-¡También!- Replicó la niña como si tal cosa.- 

 

Maggie se sonreía moviendo la cabeza. Hasta que esa cría le preguntó a la invitada.

-¿Tú te vas a casar con alguien?  
-Bueno, yo ya estoy casada.- Replicó desenfadadamente Kerria.-   
-¿Te ha regalado un anillo?- Quiso saber la pequeña.-  
-Sí, nos regalamos uno cada una.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-

 

Fue en ese punto cuando Maggie, con tono algo envarado, le indicó a la cría.

-Ya es tarde cariño. Es hora de irte a la cama.  
-¡Jo, mami! - Protestó la niña.-  
-Tienes que ser buena. Los mayores tenemos que hablar de nuestras cosas y tú tienes cole mañana.- Insistió pacientemente la enfermera ordenándole a su hija sin abandonar un tono suave pero lleno de autoridad.- Dile buenas noches a nuestra invitada y a papá.

 

La niña se resistía a ello pero al fin obedeció. Le dio un beso a su padre y otro a Kerria.

-Hasta mañana.- Musitó la cría.-  
-Adiós cielo. Me ha encantado conocerte.- Sonrió Kerria guiñándola un ojo.-  
-Yo la llevaré a la cama.- Se ofreció Kiros.-

 

El embajador la subió a hombros, cosa que Gloria disfrutaba especialmente. También estaba deseando ver a su papá cambiar de color y le preguntó.

-¿Puedes brillar un poquito?  
-Si cariño. Cuando te metas en la cama.- Le sonrió él.-

 

Y los dos se alejaron con Gloria diciendo adiós con la manita. Su madre respondió al saludo con una gran sonrisa, al fin las dos mujeres quedaron a solas en el gran salón.

-Es una niña encantadora. Eres una madre estupenda.- Valoró Kerria.-  
-Gracias ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de mí, verdad?- Sonrió su interlocutora con un ligero poso de ironía, agregando ya con sinceridad.- Mi mayor deseo en la vida es que mi hija sea feliz y ande por el buen camino.  
-Te comprendo muy bien.- Aseguró solidariamente Kerria.- Para mí y para Sam, nuestro hijo es lo primordial.

 

Maggie la obsequió con una mirada de sorpresa pudiendo decir a modo de pregunta

-¿Quién es la madre?  
-Las dos lo somos.- Replicó de inmediato Kerria.-  
-No, ya me comprendes. Quiero decir, quién le trajo al mundo.  
-Fui yo, pero Samantha es igualmente la madre de mi hijo. Además de ser mí esposa le cuida tanto o más que yo.- Aseveró su interlocutora con tono de reivindicación.-

 

Maggie suspiró. Quizás ese tema se había ido de las manos, pero conocía y apreciaba a Kerria. No podía negar que incluso hubo mucho entre ellas hacía años. Fueron pareja sentimental, con todo lo que aquello significó, algo que ahora, solo de pensarlo, la horrorizaba.

-Escucha.- Le pidió a su invitada tratando de sonar cordial.- Sé que tú lo crees así. Y te comprendo. Una vez fui como tú. De hecho ambas compartimos mucho.   
-Yo sí que no lo comprendo.- Declaró Kerria mirándola con estupor y haciendo a su vez un esfuerzo por conciliar posiciones.- Maggie. Has cambiado mucho. Y para bien en la mayor parte de los aspectos. Sin embargo, no lo puedo entender. Una cosa es que te enamorases de un hombre y otra…  
-Ya.- La cortó con sequedad su interlocutora, añadiendo con más tacto en lo que parecía una interpretación del pensamiento de su invitada.- Sé lo que crees. ¡Esta chica era lesbiana!, ¡era atea! ¿Cómo se ha podido cambiar de bando?  
-No, no hablo de bandos, para mí no existen esos bandos.- Afirmó Kerria.- Simplemente opino que cada persona tiene libertad para ser y sentir como quiera. Mientras no dañe ni les quite derechos a otros. Al menos eso he creído siempre.  
-Y yo lo creía también, pero estaba equivocada.- Repuso su contertulia.- Dices que se puede ser como se quiera mientras no se dañe a otros. Pero, ¿cómo estás tan segura que un comportamiento como el nuestro años atrás no dañó a otros? Sin ir más lejos, yo sé que te hice daño, y sigo lamentándolo.- Le confesó.-  
-Eso fue por otros motivos, la orientación sexual no tuvo que ver.- Contestó la abogada.-   
-Destrocé la vida de mi primer amor.- Le desveló una cariacontecida Maggie que entonces le contó.- Y cuando tuve a mi hija…

 

Y para perplejidad de Kerria le contó su historia. Aquella visión terrible que la hizo cambiar. Sentenciando.

-Estuve muerta, estuve allí. No hay duda. Por mucho que tú y los de tu colectivo queráis engañaros diciendo que ese tipo de relaciones son amor, que son igual que las normales, eso no es cierto. Es pecado, y uno muy grave. Del tipo que cierra las puertas del reino de Dios.  
-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Maggie, escucha.- Le pidió una todavía impactada Kerria.- Según lo que me has contado, esa profesora tuya no estaba en el Infierno por haber sido homosexual sino por cometer suicidio.  
-Una cosa le llevó a la otra.- Afirmó inflexiblemente su contertulia.-  
-No comparto esa visión. Verás. También yo tuve una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte. Estuve en coma y a mi vez pude ver muchas cosas. Pero jamás se me castigó por amar a otras mujeres. Creo sinceramente que esa visión tuya fue fruto de tus propias heridas sentimentales.  
-¡Tú no estuviste allí!- Replicó Maggie ahora con tono más agitado, evidentemente molesta por esa observación.-   
-Estuve en el propio Cielo.- Le desveló Kerria con aplomo pero total firmeza y seguridad.- Y me dieron la oportunidad de luchar por la justicia y por el bien. De ayudar a otros. Desde entonces juré que así sería. Y tú, que ahora eres tan religiosa, deberías saber que Dios es amor. Amor con mayúsculas, nos ama a todos, Maggie.- Aseveró casi con tono suplicante al añadir.- Sin ir más lejos yo misma soy cristiana y mis padres me educaron como católica.

 

Incluso le mostró la cruz que llevaba al cuello, réplica de la que sus padres le regalaron siendo niña. Después de creerla perdida tras su terrible experiencia al ser dominada por el mal, la recuperó. Más tarde, cuando su hijo nació, se la puso al cuello y ella se hizo esa otra. Así se lo comentó a su interlocutora con visible emoción. Remachando.

-No considero que amar a mi mujer sea un mal comportamiento. ¿Qué habría de malo en ello a los ojos de Dios?

No obstante, su anfitriona la escuchó sin parecer impresionada para responder.

-Pues deberías leer la Biblia y verías que ese comportamiento se considera desviado.- Le contestó con visible enojo ahora.- ¿Cómo te puedes llamar cristiana? – Le recriminó para citarle de memoria, dejando a su invitada atónita.- “1.- 1 Corintios 6:9, “¿No sabéis que los injustos no heredarán el reino de Dios? No erréis; ni los fornicarios, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los afeminados, ni los que se echan con varones”. -Sentenció agregando.- Y evidentemente también se refiere a la mujer que yazca con otra persona de su sexo, eso son actos contra natura.  
-¡No puedo creer lo que oigo! Y menos viniendo de ti. - Fue capaz de replicar una anonadada Kerria.- Hablas igual que Waters o ese tipo, Lench.- Le recriminó a su vez, refiriéndose a otro de esos fanáticos neo religiosos.- No, ni siquiera el propio reverendo Waters es tan duro.  
-Me halagas comparándome con él, no lo merezco. Pero solamente hablo repitiendo la palabra de Dios. -Contestó Maggie agregando una cita más.- “Pero al principio de la creación Dios los hizo hombre y mujer”. “Por eso dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá a su esposa, y los dos llegarán a ser un solo cuerpo. Así que ya no son dos, sino uno solo”.- Recitó para preguntar.- Y así es como siempre ha sido. Por mucho que digas que esa chica a la que llamas esposa y tú seáis madres de un niño, eso es imposible. Supongo que te someterías a fecundación con el esperma de un hombre…  
-No,- negó Kerria que, bajando la mirada, le desveló.- Me acosté con Brian. Y lo hice porque quería un hijo nacido del amor que los dos nos profesábamos, aunque de distinta manera.

 

Maggie abrió la boca ahora, era su turno de sentirse sorprendida y así lo manifestó.

-¿Lo ves?- Exclamó creyéndose cargada de razón.- Ese era el muchacho del que me hablaste. Era tu novio. Y yo quizás contribuí a apartarte de él. Eso es algo que siempre lamentaré. Y te pido perdón por ello. Porque esa relación vuestra era lo natural. ¡Lo acabas de reconocer!

 

Kerria movió la cabeza tratando de razonar una vez más casi sumida en la impotencia.

-No Maggie. Yo había decidido dejarle antes siquiera de conocerte. No tuviste nada que ver en eso. Decidí ser sincera conmigo misma y con él. Y eso no quiere decir que no le amase, le quería y le quiero con todo mi corazón. Pero no para vivir del modo en el que vivo con Samantha.  
-¿Y qué fue de él? ¿Sabes si pudo rehacer su vida? ¿Acaso tiene la posibilidad de ver a su hijo? ¿Sabe siquiera que es su padre?- Inquirió Maggie.-  
-Claro que lo sabe.- Contestó la abogada.- Y después conoció a una chica y se casó con ella. Sam y yo fuimos a la boda.- Suspiró guardando un incómodo silencio.-  
-No parece que eso te hiciera muy feliz.- Afirmó perspicazmente su contertulia.- ¿O es que quizás es él quien no lo es?  
-Sé que él lo pasó muy mal por mi causa. Pero hubiese sido peor aún vivir una mentira.- Le explicó Kerria.- Es lo mismo que esa chica, Daphne.- Añadió dejando perpleja a su interlocutora.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió la enfermera.-   
-Se ve claramente que no quiere a ese muchacho. Bueno, le quiere como yo a Brian. La diferencia es que ella está dispuesta a tragarse sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y aceptar algo que no desea.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú cuáles son sus sentimientos?- La acusó Maggie ahora con indignación.-  
-¡Por favor!- Replicó Kerria del mismo modo.- Tú no eres tonta. Por mucho que hayas cambiado, sabes muy bien lo que es sentir deseo y amor por otras mujeres. ¿Me vas a decir que eso no te ha vuelto a ocurrir jamás?- Inquirió casi a modo de desafío sentenciando.- Las personas no cambian su esencia de la noche a la mañana…

 

Kerria esperaba a buen seguro que su contertulia lo negara con vehemencia, sin embargo Maggie no lo hizo y casi con voz entrecortada contestó, admitiendo consternada.

-No, no puedo decir eso. A veces… sí, a veces cuando veo a una mujer hermosa siento algo dentro de mí. Incluso al verte a ti, ahora, después de tantos años, algo hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte. ¡Pero está mal! – Exclamó. - Por eso lo controlo. ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí?- Añadió casi entre sollozos.- Es duro, pero me refugio en la palabra de Dios. En el amor de mi marido y en la devoción por mi hija. ¡Gloria jamás se avergonzará de su madre por ese motivo! ¡Jamás!  
-Es increíble.- Suspiró Kerria moviendo la cabeza.- No sé qué han hecho contigo pero me da mucha tristeza. 

 

Aunque su contertulia supo replicar a eso de modo similar.

-Yo sí que lo siento mucho por ti. Eres buena persona, siempre lo fuiste. Eso no lo niego. Y sin embargo no quieres ver la verdad. Y eso te condenará. Solo te pido que dejes en paz a esa chica, ¡por favor! Es una muchacha dulce y buena, y va a casarse con un muchacho maravilloso…no arruines su felicidad.

 

La abogada suspiró. Se levantó entonces de la mesa y declaró con pesar.

-Es muy tarde, debo irme ya. Te agradezco mucho la invitación y la velada. Tienes una familia adorable, despídeme de ellos, por favor. Y ojalá que algún día pudieras venir a mi casa y conocer a la mía. Te darías cuenta de lo equivocada que estás. A pesar de todo te deseo lo mejor, Maggie.  
-Adiós Kerria.- Contestó la aludida con voz queda.- Rezaré por ti, no lo dudes.

 

Su invitada no respondió ya a eso alejándose hacia la salida. Aquello la había decidido a actuar más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-Sí, ahora sé lo que debo hacer.- Pensó la letrada.-

 

Entre tanto, en el dormitorio de Gloria, su padre emitía aquel cálido y dorado resplandor que iluminaba la estancia para deleite de su pequeña.

-Me gusta mucho tu luz, papi.- Sonrió la niña.- Yo también quiero brillar…  
-Tú ya brillas para mí, cariño.- Afirmó afectuosamente él.- Y cuando seas mayor seguro que podrás hacer lo mismo.  
-¿Cuándo vaya con la abuela Elua?- Inquirió la cría con algo de preocupación.-  
-Sí, ella te ayudará a conseguirlo.- Aseguró su interlocutor.-   
-No quiero dejaros a ti y a mami.- Suspiró entristecida.-  
-No será por mucho tiempo. Además, harás muchos amigos allí, con los que podrás jugar sin tener que aguantarte. –La animó su padre.-

 

Gloria asintió más contenta por eso. Era un rollo para ella, cada vez que jugaba con otros niños y niñas no podía empujarles ni darles fuerte porque sus papás le decían que eso les haría mucho daño y que los padres de sus amiguitos también sufrirían y estarían tristes. Pensó en eso y comentó.

-Y la señora guapa que ha venido a cenar. ¿También tiene un niño que brilla?  
-Seguro que, cuando sea mayor, podrá hacerlo.- Convino Kiros.-  
-Podría venir a jugar conmigo.- Propuso Gloria.-   
-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día.- Concedió el saiyajin, quién, retornando a su estado normal le dijo a la niña.- Ahora a dormir.

 

La cría asintió, se le empezaban a cerrar los ojitos. Su padre le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y la dejó soñando con amigos con los que poder jugar sin temor.

-Paciencia cariño, un día serás una gran guerrera saiyajin.- Pensaba él, henchido de orgullo para después centrarse en su esposa.- Espero que Maggie haya pasado una velada agradable con su antigua novia. La verdad, es que es una mujer realmente notable. Digna heredera de la realeza de nuestro pueblo. Le deseo lo mejor.

 

Y fue a reunirse con su esposa y su invitada. Por su parte, una angustiada Daphne había llegado horas antes a su domicilio con pocas ganas de conversación. Saludó lacónicamente a su familia y se metió en su habitación. Ahora suspiraba ante otra ironía. La ilusión de sus padres por su boda. Incluso le habían prometido ayudarla para que ella y Martin pudieran comprarse una casa. Entre tanto, les propusieron vivir en el apartamento que ellos poseían en la ciudad, en ese mismo piso en el que ella y Sabra habían mantenido aquellos ardientes y apasionados encuentros.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo he podido llegar a esto?- Se recriminaba con pesar.-

 

Y es que, antes de que Kerria le hablase lo tenía aparentemente muy claro. Había sepultado cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el de hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, eso no la incluía a ella. Y fueron precisamente esas palabras de su admirada artista las que removieron algo en su interior. “ Hazte a ti misma esta pregunta. Cuando escuchaste mi canción, ¿en quién de los dos pensabas que debería estar a tu lado? Piénsalo bien. Buena suerte”…

-¡Esto no está bien! No puedo seguir mintiendo…no sé qué debo hacer. O quizás… sí lo sé, eso haré.- Se dijo tratando de reunir todo su valor.-

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe por una inesperada llamada en la puerta. Aun sobresaltada fue a abrir. Era su hermana pequeña.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Te he asustado?- Rio Stephanie.-  
-Un poco.- Sonrió trémulamente Daphne.-

 

La muchacha entonces le comentó al mejor estilo adolescente.

-¡Qué lata! Al parecer el actor Ben Crew va a ir a rodar a la Tierra. ¡Nos vamos a quedar sin él!- Suspiró desencantada.-  
-Bueno, ¡ya habrá más chicos guapos! - Rio su hermana, divertida ahora por la reacción de esa jovencita.-  
-¿Y a qué no sabes quién va a ir con él de coprotagonista?- Le preguntó Steph con retintín.-  
-No, ni idea.- Admitió su hermana mayor.-  
-Sonia Calderón. ¡Qué suerte tiene!- Suspiró la chica añadiendo.- Ya se dice desde hace tiempo en alguna holo revista que esos dos son más que compañeros de reparto. Algunos comentan incluso que la han elegido porque son novios secretos y que ella no quiere que ninguna otra actriz guapa se aproxime a su chico. Y la entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo. ¡Es una chica estupenda! Todavía me acuerdo cuando fue tan amable conmigo…  
-El amor es complicado, sí.- Convino una ausente Daphne decayendo en su tono.-

 

Su hermana la observó ahora con extrañeza.

-¿Te pasa algo, Dap? -Le preguntó algo preocupada.-  
-No, que va.- Repuso ésta forzando una sonrisa.-  
-Pero, todo va bien con Martin, ¿verdad?- Inquirió la muchacha con tono suspicaz.-  
-¡Claro que todo va bien!- Exclamó la interpelada, quizás exagerando un poco, para añadir tratando de sonar convincente.- Nunca he estado más segura de algo que respecto de lo que siento por él.

 

Stephanie sonrió asintiendo con aprobación. Incluso se permitió afirmar.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! Es el tío más guapo de Nature, si exceptuamos a Ben, claro. Y ahora que él se irá… ¡Pues le darían el título de Míster Nature a Martin, si es que hubiera uno!

 

A su pesar Daphne se tuvo que reír, al menos eso le aliviaba un poco su cargo de conciencia. Su hermana, feliz de verla así, incluso comentó con tono pícaro y lleno de complicidad.

-Vosotros vais a ser una pareja más guay todavía que la de Ben y Sonia. Cuando te cases con Martin será estupendo, y luego…espero poder ser tía pronto.  
-¡Eh!- Exclamó su hermana mayor dándole con un cojín.- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?  
-¡Es lo natural!- Se rio Stephanie, quitándole aquel suave arma y devolviéndole el “cojinazo” en tanto añadía con tono burlón. – Vamos, hermanita sexy. ¿Cuántos sobrinitos me darás?

 

A modo de réplica Daphne agarró otro de los cojines y se sucedió una pequeña batalla entre las dos. Al fin, despeinadas, exhaustas, pero entre divertidas risas, firmaron la tregua. Stephanie se abrazó entonces a ella para decir llena de ilusión y afecto.

-Te quiero mucho…

 

Su hermana mayor la abrazó extinguiendo su sonrisa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si Steph llegara a saber la verdad de cómo era ella en realidad…

-Y yo a ti, siempre y pase lo que pase.- Musitó dominando su impulso de llorar.- 

 

Por fortuna, la llamada a la puerta de su hermano Byron las sacó de allí, al ser reclamadas para cenar…


	18. Todo es apariencia.

Tras unos días las cosas seguían su rutina habitual. Aunque en el caso de Sonia no estaban nada claras. No tenía decidido que hacer y debía darle una respuesta a su jefa. Al día siguiente a más tardar, dado que Esmeralda había anunciado su intención de regresar a la Tierra entonces. Sin embargo, algo que la española ni imaginaba la dejó petrificada. Y es que se enteró por las holo revistas, por más que lo releyera no podía creerlo todavía. Lo averiguó al levantarse por la mañana e ir al trabajo. Durante el viaje en el deslizador de empresa ojeó unas cuantas para entretenerse. Entonces leyó…

-El famoso actor Ben Crew partirá en breve para la Tierra. Cuando acabe de filmar la serie que le ha lanzado a la fama en Nature, acometerá un nuevo proyecto en compañía de la modelo Sonia Calderón, que interpreta a una admiradora secreta suya en ese show y con quién se rumorea mantiene un romance secreto en la vida real. ¿Qué?- Exclamó atónita y furiosa. ¿Pero quienes se han creído que son para publicar esta mentira?, ¡La madre que los parió! – Agregó en su idioma natal.- 

 

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de ordenar al vehículo que se detuviera y cambiar de dirección para ir a esa editorial a demandar explicaciones. Tenía que ir a la oficina. Y supuso con horror que, si ella había leído aquello, su jefa Brenda también. Y a buen seguro que la Señora Deveraux ya lo sabría a su vez. Por tanto, se apresuró a intentar contactar con ella. Llamando al número que ésta le diera tras esa cena de la noche anterior.

-Estábamos en el restaurante cuando debieron de sacar este libelo.- Pensaba con creciente indignación y apuro.- Seguro que ella me creerá si le digo que nada de esto es cierto. Al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

 

Marcó el número de la diseñadora. Esperó unos instantes y al fin, tras unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos, saltó el buzón de voz…

-Soy Esmeralda Lassart Deveraux. Disculpe. Ahora mismo no puedo atenderle, por favor, deje su mensaje tras oír la señal…  
-Señora Deveraux… Soy Sonia Calderón... -Pudo decir con tono cohibido y desconcertado.- Yo… quiero decirle que nada de lo que ha escuchado es verdad. Yo no he aceptado ir a la Tierra con ese actor…

 

El tiempo de grabación concluyó. La joven esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con más calma con su jefa. No obstante, ahora tendría que lidiar con la responsable de la casa Deveraux en Nature. Y de hecho, en cuanto llegó y bajó del deslizador se encontró a Brenda que la aguardaba a la puerta. Tablet en mano le preguntó nada más verla. Sin importarle en absoluto que otras modelos y trabajadores pasaran por allí.

-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme, por favor, qué significa esto?  
-Si no te importa, ¿Podemos hablar dentro?- Le pidió una apurada Sonia ante las miradas entre curiosas y divertidas, de las demás. - Te lo aclaro enseguida.

 

Su jefa de zona asintió, las dos mujeres entraron y una vez en el despacho de Brenda ésta tomó asiento en su cómodo sillón de cuero y, mirando inquisitivamente a su interlocutora que permanecía de pie, esperó.

-¡Es mentira! - Sentenció Sonia.- Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.  
-¿Y por qué habrían de mentir en esa revista?- Inquirió agudamente su contertulia.-  
-No lo sé. Buscarán vender más.- Repuso dubitativamente la joven modelo.-   
-Sí, esa suele ser una buena razón. Pero podrás demandarles si son datos falsos y ganarás una fortuna.- Le respondió Brenda, casi a modo de sugerencia.-  
-No quisiera tener que llegar a eso.- Afirmó su contertulia.- Preferiría hablar con ellos para que primero rectifiquen.  
-Tú verás. Pero no sé si a la señora Deveraux le va a gustar.  
-Le envié un mensaje. Le he explicado que no tengo nada que ver.- Se apresuró a responder la española.-  
-¡Vaya!- musitó Brenda con genuina sorpresa.- No sabía que te comunicaras directamente con la gran Jefa.  
-Me dio su número.- Contestó rápidamente Sonia que pensó entonces que había metido la pata.-

 

Posiblemente Brenda estuviera ajena a la cena que tuvo con la Señora Deveraux. Así que trató de cambiar de tema enseguida. Alegando.

-Tengo unas pruebas de vestuario, de su nueva colección. Me pidió que le diera mi parecer.  
-Ya. Muy bien…en ese caso no quiero entretenerte más.- Dijo más afablemente su jefa.- En cuanto a este otro…asunto. Confío en que sabrás solucionarlo.

 

Sonia asintió, se marchó del despacho lista para ir a esa prueba. Por su parte, Brenda se sonrió con perfidia sentada cómodamente en su sillón, pensando.

-Será interesante ver cómo te las apañas, muchachita. Tendrás que elegir…no me parece que a la Madame le guste ver como su “protegé” se embarca en cosas como esas. Creo que voy a disfrutar esto. Fue una buena idea la que tuvo esa periodista.

 

Recordó la llamada que recibiera de una mujer bastante enigmática que se presentó solo como Marla. Dijo ser reportera del corazón y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre Sonia. 

-¿Qué hay de cierto en el interés de su modelo por el actor Ben Crew?  
-No tengo ni idea, ni me consta nada de eso.- Le contestó mecánicamente Brenda deseando darle carpetazo a esa pesada cuanto antes.-  
-Es una pena.- Replicó su interlocutora.-  
-Dígame. ¿Cómo consiguió este número?- Quiso saber la responsable de la Casa Deveraux remachando.- Es el de mi despacho, no suelo darlo.  
-Tengo mis fuentes.- Contestó su contertulia que parecía divertida al añadir.- Algunas son de mucha garantía. Están muy bien informadas. Por eso le digo que, esa noticia sería un bombazo, quizás pudiera favorecerla.  
-¿A Sonia?- Se rio Brenda ahora para rebatir.- Lo dudo mucho…

 

Y tras un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea oyó una réplica muy sugerente de esa mujer que sí atrajo su interés…

-Bueno, quizás a ella no… pero a usted…  
-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Inquirió Brenda cuya atención se había avivado mucho con tal aseveración.-   
-Quizás, si pudiéramos vernos en persona, podría aclarárselo. Estoy camino de Nature. A cambio tan solo quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor.  
-Depende de qué favor sea.- Contestó la modelo con prevención.-

 

Y esa mujer le contó a grandes rasgos de qué favor se trataba. Brenda entonces sonrió, no le parecía algo tan complicado, a decir verdad era cosa bien sencilla, cualquiera podría haberle dado esa información. De modo que contestó.

-Tendré sumo placer en ayudarla con eso. Si usted a cambio me echa una mano a mí y me aclara lo que ha dicho.  
-Es un trato entonces.- Sentenció es individua despidiéndose.- La llamaré cuando llegue. Hasta pronto.

 

Brenda colgó y ahora, tras acordarse de esa conversación, volvió a sonreír pensando.

-Sí, Sonia, esto te va a costar bastante caro…de un modo u otro.

 

Ajena a esos malevolentes deseos de su jefa, la española pensó en Mei Ling. Por si acaso su novia se enteraba de eso, (y seguro que lo haría) decidió llamarla en persona para avisarla. No obstante antes de poder hacerlo recibió otro mensaje. Al ver el remitente su corazón se aceleró. ¡Era la Señora Deveraux en persona! No tardó ni un segundo en escucharlo.

-Buenos días, querida. He leído la holo revista. Me parece un burdo montaje para obtener publicidad y promocionar a ese actor. No sé si él estará o no al corriente. Mi consejo en cualquier caso es que vayas a hablar con él inmediatamente. Dale prioridad máxima. Olvida otro asunto de trabajo, por muy importante que sea. Hablaré con Brenda para advertirla que tienes mi permiso.

 

Tras oír eso, la muchacha tecleó un mensaje esta vez para responder a su jefa. No tardó en salir a toda prisa.

-Ben debe estar en el estudio de grabación. Aun estarán rodando algunas escenas de la serie.- Se dijo.-

 

Llamó un taxi deslizador y se apresuró a acudir a los estudios que estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. De camino quiso escribirle otro a Mei Ling, pero pensó que mejor solucionaba aquello primero y luego le contaría. Al llegar al fin al estudio pudo acceder sin ningún tipo de problema. Al parecer apenas había nadie. Sabía que Ben tendría que terminar alguna toma pero debían estar en un descanso. De hecho, no veía a ningún miembro del personal. Su amigo el actor pudiera estar sin embargo ahí, le gustaba descansar en su camerino. Con cuidado, Sonia fue abriendo algunas puertas en tanto se adentraba por los laberínticos pasillos de los set de grabación y accedía a los cuartos destinados a los actores.

-¿Hay alguien?- Inquirió a media voz.-

 

Algo escuchó en ese instante que la hizo aproximarse a la puerta de los baños unisex. La muchacha entró extrañada. Era como el sonido de unos jadeos guturales. De hecho avanzó lo justo puesto que, mirando hacia un espejo, vio el reflejo de algo que la dejó pasmada…en tanto oía aquello con más intensidad.

-¡La madre que me…!- musitó llevándose las manos a la boca.- Esto no puede ser verdad.

 

A través de ese reflejo pudo ver como su compañero de reparto estaba inclinado sobre una de las tazas del cuarto de baño, con los pantalones bajados y aquel “amigo” suyo de color puesto en pie tras de él, le estaba obsequiando con unos vaivenes pélvicos bastante notorios. No tuvo que ser demasiado intuitiva para darse cuenta de la embarazosa situación en la que les había sorprendido. Más recalcada aun cuando ese tipo negro sujetaba el mentón de su pareja y le daba un beso prolongado y pasional en los labios tras terminar. Ben respondía con idéntica ansiedad y deseo. Desde luego Sonia se quedó plantada allí, incapaz de moverse, como si fuera presa de una alucinación, sin poder reaccionar, cuando lo hizo ni se dio cuenta de que golpeó un cubo con fregona incorporada que tenía al lado. Aquello hizo percatarse a los dos hombres de que no estaban solos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pudo preguntar ese tipo de color.-  
-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Musitó Ben subiéndose los pantalones a toda prisa.-

 

No tardaron en salir, la perpleja Sonia apenas si pudo apartarse a tiempo para no quedar en medio de su camino. Ben fue quien primero la vio, su cara estaba pálida y por la expresión de la chica él supo al instante que les había visto.

-¡Te suplico que no le cuentes esto a nadie! ¡Por favor!- Le pidió realmente desencajado.- Yo, verás… Percival, no solo es mi agente, además es mi novio.- Confesó.- Haré lo que quieras…

 

El mismo aludido estaba ahora junto a ella y añadió, con tono preocupado también.

-La carrera de Ben se cimienta en la imagen que tiene de galán para las mujeres e incluso las adolescentes… si esto se supiera…  
-Solo dime qué quieres de mí, ¡sea lo que sea!- Insistió el angustiado actor, con lágrimas en los ojos.-

 

La española no pudo por menos que compadecerse de él. Ese pobre desgraciado era víctima de su propia fama y de su imagen. De haber sido el típico idiota pagado de sí mismo habría disfrutado ese momento. Bueno, quizás ni siquiera entonces. Sin embargo, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un buen hombre. Siempre amable con sus fans, colaborando en obras benéficas y yendo incluso a animar a niños enfermos que le miraban como a un héroe. La propia Sonia había acudido una vez con él al hospital. Ella apenas pudo evitar llorar a la vista de algunos casos de críos desahuciados y no obstante Ben siempre tenía una sonrisa y palabras de aliento para ellos. Viéndole ahora no deseaba imaginar lo que sucedería si la sociedad tan hipócrita y homófoba de Nature descubriese su secreto. Su auténtico amor secreto. Así pues, la modelo le sonrió comprensivamente ahora para declarar.

-No debéis temer nada de mí. Os entiendo mucho mejor de lo que creéis. De hecho venía a hablar contigo, Ben, de eso que han publicado en las Holo revistas.  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber el chico que parecía realmente sorprendido.- ¿Qué han publicado?- Inquirió con creciente ansiedad, elucubrando.-¿Algo de mí y de Percival?...

 

La modelo le calmó negando con la cabeza y de inmediato les puso al corriente. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados, al fin fue el propio actor quién admitió.

-Mi productora sabe perfectamente lo mío con Percie. Suelen dejar vacías las instalaciones en los descansos de grabación. Así estamos a solas…y evitan cualquier tipo de riesgo. Quizás hayan discurrido esa noticia a modo de precaución añadida, para darme una tapadera. Si es así, lo lamento mucho, no tenía ni idea. No debieron usar tu nombre ni involucrarte sin tu consentimiento.  
\- No sé qué decir. Ni tan siquiera sé si esto me conviene o no.- Dijo la desconcertada Sonia.-

 

Por un lado compartir cartel y protagonismo con el actor del momento podría catapultarla. Por otro estaba la advertencia de la Señora Deveraux. Eso bien pudiera encasillarla y convertirla en una mera comparsa. Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas entonces por su compañero de rodaje.

-Solo te pido que me guardes el secreto, en ti confío.  
-Eres un buen chico y te aprecio de verdad.- Sonrió Sonia.- No haría nada para dañarte…  
-Espero que esto no sea una decepción para ti.- Intervino un apurado Percival.- Ni para tu amiga. ¿Era Meitin?- Quiso recordar.-  
-¡Ja, ja! No, se llama Mei Ling.- Le corrigió su contertulia quien consideró propicio aquel momento para mirar a ese individuo a los ojos y reivindicar con orgullo.- Y no es mi amiga, es mi novia.

 

Y durante unos instantes disfrutó a su vez de las caras de estupor de ambos hombres. Ben fue el primero que dijo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estarás intentando que me sienta mejor o algo de eso?  
-No, en absoluto, es la verdad. Y si os sirve de consuelo. ¡Sobre todo a ti, Percie! - Se rio la española, añadiendo con humor.- Mi novia llegó a pensar que te la estabas comiendo con los ojos. Y si a ella y a mí nos la diste no te preocupes, nadie sospechará nada raro de vosotros.  
-Por eso, entre otras cosas, le pedí a mi novio que viniera a esa cena.- Confesó Ben tratando de excusarse.- Pensamos que si nos veían con dos mujeres,… pues todos creerían que era una doble cita heterosexual.  
-Ya.- Suspiró la española.- Veréis, me gustaría ayudaros. De verdad. Pero no solo depende de mí. Mi novia…en fin, a ella no le hará ninguna gracia.- Comentó con pesar e incluso preocupación.-  
-Lo comprendo perfectamente.- Suspiró Ben quien, pese a eso, añadió con un tinte más optimista...- Sin embargo, piénsalo bien. Ya no es por ayudarme a mí, imagina lo que supondría para tu carrera. Ser famosa y trabajar en algunas películas. Te prometo que mi productora te contrataría.  
-Eso seguro.- Intervino más animadamente Percie.- Basta con que Ben se lo pida. Ellos contratarán a quien les diga, y tú no eres mala actriz precisamente. Y no digo esto por querer quedar bien contigo.

 

Sonia recibió aquellas palabras con más interés del que ella misma hubiera esperado. Había intervenido en aquella serie en unos pocos episodios, interpretando a una chica enamorada del personaje de Ben. Ahora le ofrecían nada menos que seguir llevando a cabo ese papel en la vida real. No obstante, a cambio de eso, no solamente ella tendría que hacer sacrificios sino que…

-Dejad que hable con Mei Ling, por favor.- Les pidió.-  
-Claro, tómate tu tiempo.- Sonrió Ben.-   
-Mientras tanto, lo más…digamos adecuado, sería no contradecir la información de esa revista.- Comentó Percie agregando entre extrañado y curioso.- No sé quién habrá filtrado esa falsa noticia, pero bien pudiera habernos hecho un favor después de todo.

 

Sonia asintió, se despidió de esos dos y regresó a su trabajo. Allí, la propia Brenda estaba ocupada dando indicaciones a algunas modelos. 

-¿Resolviste ya esos asuntos?- Le preguntó a la española nada más verla llegar.-  
-Sí, ya está.- Musitó ésta con tono evasivo.-  
-En ese caso, ve a hacer la prueba de vestuario. Ya vamos con retraso.- Le ordenó Brenda.-

La muchacha asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación destinada a tal efecto. Entre tanto su jefa llamó a la dueña del negocio.

-Señora Deveraux. Soy Brenda. Sí, ya ha regresado. Sí, si, tal como usted me dijo. Según ella todo está resuelto. La mantendré informada. Adiós.

 

Mientras, en casa de Susan, tanto ella como su esposo tenía día libre. Era una magnífica coincidencia. En realidad fue turno de Giaal de solicitar unos días aprovechando un permiso de su esposa. La pareja pasó el tiempo disfrutando de su hijo Alex y tras llevarle a jugar al parque, en tanto el crío se entretenía con otros niños de su edad, el matrimonio se sentó en un banco cercano.

-¿Qué tal todo por la base?- Quiso saber Giaal.-  
-Bien, las cosas siguen tranquilas. Patrullas de rutina.  
-¿Y esa piloto? La chica que espera juicio…-Preguntó el alíen.-  
-Está bien, ahora Kerria se ocupa del caso. Sabra me comentó que le pareció fantástica.- Sonrió Susan.-   
-Eso me alegra. Desde luego, sí que es una mujer excelente. Tan luchadora y decidida como su hermano Leval.- Convino su interlocutor.-

 

Y eso le llevó a abordar el siguiente tema, su expresión mostraba tristeza y su esposa enseguida se percató.

-¿Va todo bien, Giaal?  
-Sigo muy preocupado por Nelly.- Le confesó él.- Lo mismo que por Dean.   
-Sí, Ginger lleva mucho tiempo sin pasarse por la cafetería.- Repuso su contertulia añadiendo con tristeza.- Debe de estar destrozada.  
-¡Y en cambio ese bastardo de Edgar repudió a su propia hija! - Masculló el ahora enfadado alíen para añadir consternado.- No quiero ni imaginar cómo se sentirá esa pobre chica. Por eso…- Dijo ya con tinte dubitativo, para al fin atreverse a completar.- Quisiera pedirte un favor.  
-Dime, si puedo ayudar, cualquier cosa. Aunque no creo que me autoricen a rastrear la ciudad con los varitech.- Sonrió ella tratando de animarle.-   
-No, no necesito eso. Había pensado en ir a buscarla yo mismo. Con mis dotes de telepatía. Y quizás la ayuda de Naya y de Wina.- Le comentó su marido para proponer al fin.- ¿Si la encontrase te parecería bien que la acogiéramos en casa? Al menos hasta que todo se aclare.

 

Su mujer le dedicó una mirada entre atónita e incluso incrédula. Tras unos segundos pudo decir con envaramiento.

-Giaal. Nosotros ya somos una familia…y, por mucho que aprecies a Nelly, no sé, ya tenemos bastantes complicaciones para estar con nuestro hijo. Al menos por mi parte no deseo cargarme con una responsabilidad así.  
-Comprendo.- Suspiró él con abatimiento.-  
-Y luego está su padre. Por mal que estén las cosas entre ellos es el responsable legal de su custodia.- Alegó la oficial visiblemente apurada.-   
-Ese sinvergüenza no quiere saber nada de ella.- Rebatió un ahora indignado Giaal.- ¡Seguro que hasta le aliviaría saber que nos hemos hecho cargo de su hija!

 

Susan le escuchó en silencio y con pesar. Comprendía lo mucho que apreciaba su marido a esa niña, pero no podían ocuparse de ella. Lo sentía mucho por Nelly, de todos modos alguien habría capaz de cuidarse de aquella desdichada chica. Sin embargo, viendo la expresión de tristeza e impotencia de su esposo, quiso añadir con un tono más animoso.

-Si fuera por pocos días, no iba a negarle a esa niña un techo y una cama.- Sonrió Susan.- Incluso podrías hablar con Maggie. Si no recuerdo mal la idea de “ traerla de vuelta” fue suya.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió su interlocutor.- La llamaré en cuanto pueda.

 

Por suerte su hijo les reclamó para que vieran como jugaba con unos muñecos que tenía. Ambos padres fueron solícitos a observar al pequeño. Alex era muy despierto para su edad. Su mirada era limpia e inocente, como correspondía a un pequeño de cinco años ya. No obstante poseía un matiz de percepción muy aguda. Sonreía divertido cuando Susan se aproximó.

-¿Quiénes son esos, cariño? – Quiso saber la risueña mamá.-

 

Señaló unos muñecos que estaban metidos en medio de un montículo de arena. Para asombro de la militar y de su esposo, el crío respondió como si tal cosa.

-Nelly, Dean y sus amigos.  
-¿Dices que esos son Nelly y Dean?- repitió un perplejo Giaal, que preguntó.- ¿Y dónde están, cielo?  
-En su casa, bajo tierra.- Repuso el niño de forma totalmente natural.-

 

Tanto Susan como su esposo se miraron asombrados y con cierto miedo. Eso desde luego no les había sonado nada bien. La mayor incluso quiso cuestionar al crío con tono preocupado.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso, mi amor?- ¿Nos has oído hablando a papá y a mí?  
-No.- Negó el niño con la cabeza, comentando sin darle importancia en tanto seguía jugando con los muñecos.- Lo he visto en un libro muy grande. Tienen una casa enorme bajo la tierra.

 

Sus progenitores se miraron una vez más sin comprender nada. Al fin Giaal le susurró a su mujer.

-Mejor llamo a Maggie cuanto antes. Y me pondré en contacto con mi hermana. Puede que entre todos les encontremos.  
-Sí.- Convino Susan que estaba igual de sorprendida e incluso asustada que él.- Hazlo enseguida. Yo me ocupo de llevar a Alex a casa. A ver qué más me cuenta.

 

Su marido obedeció con presteza, tras despedirse de su hijo volvió a casa, deseando poder localizar a su hermana. Quizás con sus poderes combinados lograran rastrear telepáticamente a esos chicos. Antes no obstante llamó por teléfono a Maggie. La enfermera sí tenía turno ese día. Si estaba de servicio no respondería. Y así fue. Suspirando resignadamente, Giaal decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Ya insistiría después. 

-Quizás Wina pueda ayudarme. Iré a verla y de paso saludaré a Melissa y a Clyde.- Se dijo.-

 

Por su parte, Esmeralda estaba repasando algunas cifras. Ciertas cosas le seguían sin cuadrar. 

-No entiendo estos gastos.- Se decía.- Tendré que hablar con Brenda para que me lo explique.

 

Aunque también pensaba en esa muchacha española, le preocupaba todo aquello que la rodeaba. No obstante, el instinto de la veterana diseñadora le decía que esa joven era buena chica…

-Precisamente por eso.- Se decía.- Si no tiene cuidado se puede ver arrastrada por intereses y mentiras que arruinen su carrera. 

 

Siguió consultando su correo, al parecer las cosas iban bien en la sede de París y en la Tierra en general. También tenía un video mensaje de su hija y sus nietos. Sonrió con ternura al ver a su hija Amatista con la pequeña Maray en brazos y junto a ella, a Asthel, mirando a la pantalla con curiosidad.

-Decidle hola a la abuela.- Les pedía la joven madre a sus pequeños.-  
-¡Hola abuelita! - Repetía Maray agitando su manita.-  
-Hola abuela Esmeralda.- Dijo a su vez Asthel.-

La aludida sonrió más ampliamente aún. Su hija entre tanto afirmaba.

-Aquí todo está muy bien, espero que tuvieras un buen viaje a Nature y que regreses pronto a la Tierra, y a Bios, por supuesto. Los niños te adoran, ya lo sabes mamá.  
-Y yo a ellos.- Repuso la emocionada diseñadora aun a sabiendas de no ser escuchada.-

 

Entonces sucedió algo que la dejó perpleja, tanto a ella como a Amatista, cuando la pequeña Maray se aproximó a la pantalla y le dijo, con un susurro como si no quisiera ser escuchada por nadie más.

-Abuelita, ten cuidado con la señora mala.  
-¿Qué señora mala, cariño?- Se sonrió Amatista que la miró sin comprender.-

 

Pero Esmeralda vio atónita como su nieto Asthel asentía a las palabras de su hermana pequeña como si él si supiera a qué se refería…Ajena a ello la madre de los críos movió ligeramente la cabeza y tomó la palabra para restar importancia a aquello.

-Estos niños, siempre tan ocurrentes. Bueno mamá, tenemos que dejarte. Muchos besos de parte de todos, Leval también te envía sus saludos. Nos hemos enterado de que Kerria iba a Nature también, pero que no podía pasar por Bios. Es una lástima, me habría encantado verla. Salúdala de nuestra parte, adiós…

 

Y la comunicación concluyó, con Esmeralda preguntándose que habrían querido darle a entender sus nietos.

-Ya tengo bastante experiencia como para saber que esos niños no dicen nada a la ligera. Quizás sería buena idea indagar un poco más en la sede de modas Deveraux, aquí.

 

Entre tanto, Maggie terminó por fin su turno en el hospital. Estaba cansada. Tras unos días todavía recordaba la visita de esa tal Galaxia. Una mujer imponente y tan poderosa que hasta su esposo la había saludado con reverencia. Y a su vez, esa individua se había quedado impresionada viendo a Gloria.

-No puedo dejar que mi hija siga en contacto con esa gente.- Se decía con temor.- Tiene que vivir una vida lo más normal posible.

 

Miró su teléfono entonces descubriendo un par de llamadas perdidas del doctor Ginga.

-¡Qué raro! – Pensó.- Giaal no tenía turno hoy. Espero que no sea por nada malo.

No tardó en escuchar el buzón de voz…

-Hola Maggie. Estoy muy preocupado por Nelly y por Dean, pero sobre todo por la muchacha. Su padre le contó la verdad.- Tras un momento de silencio, el médico agregó con tono consternado.- Tuve que facilitarle algunos informes sobre Nelly. Desde entonces la repudió.. estuvo esperando a que fallecerá Aurora y creo que la chica escapó por eso. He decidido ir a buscarla y, si la encuentro, acogerla por unos días. Quizás puedas ayudarme con eso. Llámame por favor…

 

El mensaje terminaba y Maggie suspiró a su vez moviendo la cabeza. ¡Bastante tenía ahora con lo suyo!

-Es lógico.- Meditó.- Entonces tuve buenas intenciones pero, como dice la Biblia, el camino hacia el Infierno está empedrado de ellas. Le pedí a Giaal que jugase a ser Dios y crease otra Nelly…y ahora esa pobre criatura…

 

Escribió un mensaje al doctor invitándole a ir a su casa para charlar sobre el tema. Aunque antes pasaría por el colegio a recoger a Gloria, tenía que ir a la tienda con la cría para comprarla algo de ropa. Le gustaba pasar esos momentos con su pequeña. Se recordaba a sí misma de niña yendo con su madre, cuando jugaba a probarse cosas ante la divertida mirada de ésta. Sonrió. ¡Qué tiempos tan felices y libres de preocupaciones! Además, deseaba tener la ocasión de hablar con su hija a solas de más cosas. 

-Es muy perceptiva. Habrá notado que su maestra está nerviosa. - Pensaba.- Claro, ese juicio se acerca…temo que Kerria haya hablado con Daphne y la influencie. Posiblemente esté hecha un lio. Tendré que ayudarla.

 

Y es que últimamente, en efecto, la niña le había contado que su señorita parecía estar triste. De hecho la joven estaba con los críos y les sonreía siempre, jugaba con ellos y les leía cuentos. Hasta ahí todo era como de costumbre, sin cambios aparentes. Sin embargo, no ponía en ello la misma entrega que antes. Eso le contó Gloria a su madre. A veces cuando la propia Margaret llegaba a recoger a la pequeña sorprendía a la maestra con la mirada perdida. Y esa tarde fue una de tantas veces. Allí estaba esa joven rubia tan atractiva, con el semblante entristecido. A su alrededor los niños reían y correteaban en el patio, aguardando la llegada de sus padres.

-Buenas tardes, Daphne.- Saludó amablemente Maggie.-  
-Hola.- Sonrió débilmente ésta como si volviera de muy lejos.- Que pronto has venido.  
-Salí un poco antes, quiero llevarme a Gloria de compras.- Le explicó la mujer.-  
-Yo fui con mi hermana Stephanie hace unos días.- Le contó la maestra.- Aprovecha que tu hija es todavía pequeña. Crecen muy deprisa.  
-Sí, eso es verdad. -Convino Maggie preguntándole ahora con más seriedad e inquietud.- ¿Cómo estás?...  
-Bien.- Repuso la joven.- Mi vida es… tranquila y apacible, tengo gente que me quiere a mi alrededor. No me puedo quejar…- Suspiró resignadamente.-  
-Escucha.- Le pidió amablemente su interlocutora.- Sé que lo estás pasando mal. Y te entiendo, de veras que sí.  
-No, no creo que lo entiendas.- Pudo musitar la profesora, tratando de que los niños no la oyesen al añadir.- Solo pienso en Sabra. En qué será de ella si la declaran culpable y la condenan a prisión.  
-No creo que eso suceda. Su abogada es muy buena. La conozco bien.- Le aseguró Margaret.-

 

Las saludos de la pequeña Gloria interrumpieron a las dos mujeres.

-¡Mami!- Exclamó la cría, feliz al verla.-   
-Hola cariño.- Sonrió la interpelada agachándose para besar a su hija.- Dile adiós a la señorita Daphne, que nos vamos a comprar.  
-¡Vamos a comprar ropa!- Le explicó la niña a su maestra con evidente entusiasmo.- Y mamá me dejará ponerme muchos vestidos. Pero solo me comprará uno…- Añadió con algo de pesar.-

 

Eso hizo reír a las dos adultas. Al menos algo refrescante para suavizar ese ambiente que había estado ganando en tensión entre ambas…

-¡Que bien, cielo!- Sonrió Daphne.- Pásalo muy bien. Mañana te veo…  
-Bueno. -Comentó Maggie tomando de la mano a su hija.- Hasta mañana pues, y piensa un poco en lo que ya sabes. Quizás podrías hablar con el padre Michael. -Le propuso.- Eso te ayudaría.  
-No puedo hablar con él de una cosa así.- Repuso la alarmada maestra.-  
-Pero puedes confesarte.- Le sugirió su contertulia.- Esas dudas y esos miedos seguro que desaparecerán…  
-Ni siquiera bajo el secreto de confesión me atrevería a hablar con él de lo que siento.- Suspiró la joven rubia.- Quizás con el padre Harper, que acaba de llegar y es más joven. Él tiene un talente más…conciliador.- Pudo decir a modo de improvisación.-  
-Con quien tú quieras.- Concedió Maggie.- Y eso seguro que te va a ayudar. Aunque escuché que posiblemente al padre Harper le trasladen pronto.  
-Sería una lástima.- Comentó su contertulia.- Con él, no sé.. es diferente, siento que puedo sincerarme…  
-Aprovecha entonces, antes de que se vaya.- Le aconsejó su interlocutora.-

 

Daphne sonrió, sí, eso haría. Nada más acabar las clases. De hecho ese joven sacerdote era un chico encantador. Muy amable y atractivo por qué no admitirlo. Si es que a ella le interesase esa faceta de un hombre. Pero tenía una complicidad y una generosidad a la hora de atender los problemas de la gente que iba a confesarse bastante poco común. No coincidía para nada con el perfil del padre Michael quien, si bien no era mala persona en absoluto, sí que era bastante menos flexible. De modo que, tras despedirse de Maggie y de Gloria y aguardar a que el resto de los padres y madres vinieran a por los demás alumnos, decidió ir directamente a la capilla de la escuela. Al salir de su aula se topó justamente con Martin. El chico sonrió con visible afecto. Ella solo pudo devolverle una media sonrisa algo forzada.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó él.- ¿Qué tal la última hora?  
-Deseando que terminara.- Le contó la joven.- Estaba cansada.

 

Martin asintió. Desde hacía unos días notaba a Daphne algo esquiva, una vez más, como si volviera a las andadas. Aunque en este caso parecía estar desanimada. Posiblemente todo lo sucedido le pasara factura. Sus propios padres le dijeron que tuviera paciencia. De modo que, tratando de sonar animoso, le propuso.

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? ¿O quizás dar un paseo por el parque?  
-No gracias. Estaba pensando en ir a hablar con el padre Harper. Ya sabes, dudas sobre el compromiso matrimonial. Quiero que seas feliz, Martin.- Sentenció ella conteniendo en lo posible su zozobra.- De verdad.

 

El muchacho sonrió moviendo la cabeza. ¡De modo que era eso! La pobre Daphne estaba sufriendo por esa causa. Enseguida se apresuró a replicar.

-Soy muy feliz por el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
-Claro.- Musitó la muchacha, alegando enseguida.- Pero me gustaría que un sacerdote me orientase. Ya sabes…Maggie cree que sería algo que me vendría bien.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino él.- Si ella lo dice así será. Entonces te veré mañana.- Sentenció el joven.-

 

Quiso acercarse para besarla en los labios. Daphne ya estaba tratando de preparase para encajar ese beso. No obstante, en el último instante, el chico cambió de parecer besándola en una mejilla. La cara de la muchacha mostró genuino estupor y él, entre divertido y apurado, le explicó.

-Estamos en el colegio. Prometí que me comportaría. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Sí, por supuesto, gracias.- Sonrió ella no sin alivio.-

 

Y tras decirle adiós se encaminó hacia el confesionario. A duras penas reprimía sus ganas de llorar. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más! Y no solo por ella. Estaba su familia y el propio Martin que tampoco tenía culpa de nada…sin embargo, Daphne cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para representar aquella farsa. Las palabras de Kerria seguía resonando en su mente. ¿Con quién te has imaginado que estabas cuando oíste mi canción?...

-Solo con una persona.- Musitó la angustiada chica.- Solo con ella, y nadie más…

 

Pero llevaba días sin saber de Sabra. La israelí había permanecido encerrada en su base. Sin poder salir al exterior. O al menos eso creyó haber oído. Tampoco recibió ni un solo mensaje más de ella. Pese a la zozobra que eso le producía podía entenderlo. Para Sabra era peligroso. Y hasta podría perjudicarla en el juicio. Y esa vista comenzaría al día siguiente al fin. Solo podía pedir porque su pareja no afrontara ningún castigo demasiado severo que pudiera destrozar su carrera.

-Quiero declarar en su defensa. Y sé.. sé que si lo hago estaré destruyendo mi actual vida. Pero… es lo que debo hacer. Kerria tiene razón. ¿De qué sirve mentirse a una misma? Aunque haré daño a mis seres queridos. Y ellos…¡ojalá que lo comprendan! Papá y mamá lo harán y podrán hablar con Byron y Steph. Y Martin, él me quiere, lo entenderá. Deseará que sea feliz.

 

Movida por ese deseo llegó al fin. La capilla parecía estar vacía. Aunque a esas horas era precisamente el turno del padre Harper. Miró por los alrededores pero no le vio. Entonces para su sorpresa, una voz surgió del interior..

-Aquí, hija. Estoy aquí…  
-¡Vaya! Padre Harper. No le había visto.- Sonrió sintiéndose algo tonta.-  
-No soy el padre Harper, soy el padre Karras.- Replicó ese individuo con desenfado y daba la impresión de que, hasta divertido, al añadir.- El padre Harper tuvo que irse a una reunión con el obispo. Al parecer le van a trasladar. Yo estoy aquí de modo provisional. No temas. Puedes confesarte conmigo si quieres, de todos modos me iré mañana.- La tranquilizó.-

 

Daphne suspiró. Aunque, bien mirado, si no era el padre Harper tampoco le venía mal. Un hombre que parecía joven y comprensivo en su tono y que se iba al día siguiente. Su secreto de confesión estaría definitivamente a salvo con él. De modo que, aproximándose hacia el confesionario se arrodilló, se santiguó y susurró…

-Ave María purísima…  
-Sin pecado concebida, hija, dime.- Le pidió amablemente su interlocutor.-¿Qué tribulaciones te afligen?  
-Confieso que he pecado, padre.- Suspiró ella tratando de reunir valor.- En pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión…  
-Veamos pues, ¿qué pecados son esos?

 

Daphne le confesó entonces sus miedos y lo que había sucedido. Remachando.

-Así pues. Pienso en otra chica con deseos carnales. Mentí a los demás sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos, he actuado mal yaciendo con esa muchacha y también he callado y no he actuado para aclarar la verdad. Que la amo a ella y no a mi prometido. Y sé que ella me quiere también.

 

El sacerdote guardó un espeso silencio. El corazón de la muchacha latía cada vez más deprisa. Quizás comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan sincera. Aunque al fin, el tono del cura sonó conciliador al afirmar.

-Bien. No hallo un pecado realmente grave en lo que me has contado. Tú amas a una persona…eso normalmente no es malo. Al contrario, es hermoso.  
-¿Así lo cree, padre?- Preguntó la esperanzada y sobre todo, perpleja chica.-

 

Ni en sus mejores deseos hubiera esperado aquello. Sin embargo, para su decepción y creciente temor, el sacerdote prosiguió matizando, ya con un tinte algo más serio y admonitorio.

-He dicho normalmente. Pero el amor a veces es confundido con otras cosas. Y no es culpa tuya, a veces los instintos y los engaños del Maligno nos juegan malas pasadas. Repasemos la naturaleza de ese amor. Dices querer a otra mujer que también te quiere. ¿Es eso cierto?  
-Sí, lo es…  
-Y, no obstante, te has prometido en matrimonio con un hombre…  
-Sí, pero es algo complicado.- Pudo decir ella intentando justificarse.-  
-No lo es.- Rebatió tajantemente el cura.- Si amas a otra persona no puedes casarte con ese chico pretendiendo que le quieres a él. Sería engañarle. ¿No es así?  
-Es verdad. Tiene usted razón. Por eso vine a confesarme, porque es lo que creo.- Admitió la joven.-  
-Entonces a él no le quieres.- Sentenció el sacerdote.- ¿Estás segura?  
-No es que no le quiera. Solo que no le amo de esa manera, padre.- Matizó ella.- Martin es un chico estupendo. Merece a alguien que le corresponda de veras.  
-Puede que ese muchacho crea que tú eres esa persona, no en vano has aceptado el compromiso con él.- Afirmó el cura.-   
-Sí, es culpa mía. – Se lamentó Daphne.- Por eso quiero decirle que… bueno, contarle la verdad… que yo…  
-¡Yo, yo, yo!… - Suspiró el cura con tinte entre admonitorio y algo desganado.- ¿Te das cuenta? Hablas en primera persona. Todo gira a tu alrededor.   
-No le comprendo.- Fue capaz de decir la desconcertada muchacha, alegando.- He venido a confesarme para reconocer mis pecados y mis miedos. Tengo que hablar en primera persona.

 

Y tras unos instantes de silencio su contertulio retomó la palabra con tinte conciliador y hasta pedagógico para responder.

-A veces el pecado de la soberbia se camufla fácilmente. Lo mismo que el de la lujuria. Tomados por otras cosas pasan desapercibidos. Y se deben evitar. El egoísmo puede arrastrarnos a la perdición. La nuestra y la de los demás. Eso no es amor verdadero.

 

La chica se quedó perpleja, no supo que decir, finalmente musitó.

-¿Amor verdadero?

Fue entonces cuando el sacerdote le comentó.

-¿Conoces el pasaje de Juan quince, versículo trece?  
-No padre.- Pudo responder ella con patente desconcierto.-

A lo que su contertulio replicó.

-Nadie tiene un amor mayor que éste: que uno dé su vida por sus amigos. Y eso significa mucho… dime ¿No te sacrificarías por salvar a tus hermanos o a tus padres?  
-Si padre, lo haría.- Sentencio ella con total sinceridad.- Si tuviera que morir para que mis padres o mis hermanos vivieran…

 

El sacerdote la cortó entonces con un tono más coloquial y afable.

-No temas. Nadie dice que debas hacer eso. Nuestro Señor no se refería únicamente a ese tipo de sacrificio. Hay otras maneras de darlo todo por los amigos, o los seres queridos. Se puede hacer de forma callada y constante. Siendo una buena hija, una buena hermana…  
-Si padre. Trato de serlo siempre.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Pues entonces imagina. -Le pidió su interlocutor.- Si tú dieras ese paso que crees inevitable y sincero, de desvelar tu homosexualidad. O lo que tú crees que es tu tendencia sexual. ¿Qué pasaría con tus padres? ¿Cómo lo tomarán tus hermanos? ¿Qué pensaría tu prometido?  
-No, no lo tomarían bien.- Reconoció la apurada joven.- Pero confío en que, al final. Lo aceptarían…  
-Sí, posiblemente hija. Aunque verás. He conocido algunos casos, en unos hubo suerte y las familias, tras un periodo de heridas profundas y dolor, volvieron a juntarse. En otros. En fin. Incluso conozco el caso de una chica. Lo supe porque su propio padre era pastor evangélico. A veces clérigos de distintas confesiones cristianas nos reunimos y debatimos sobre las Sagradas Escrituras.- Le contó.-  
-No sabía eso.- Comentó la atónita Daphne.- Me sorprende, siendo de confesiones diferentes…  
-Diferencias de interpretación solamente.- Repuso jovialmente el cura para agregar ya con un tinte más severo.- Aunque en algo sí que coincidimos todos. El Mensaje de nuestro Señor respecto a esas prácticas antinaturales. Y ese pobre hombre tuvo la desgracia de que su hija mayor declarase tener esa misma inclinación. Aparentemente era una joven ejemplar. Buena hija, estudiante, trabajadora. Incluso estuvo casada. Su marido no la trató bien, es cierto. Pero ella se separó y cayó en las redes de la lujuria contra natura. Tanto que incluso se amancebó con otra mujer. Y en un juicio tuvo que admitir su orientación sexual, para ayudar a su pareja que estaba siendo acusada por temas terribles, relativos a su pasado.

 

La joven comenzó a sentir que un sudor frío la envolvía, era como si pudiera ver aquello. Y su horror fue en aumento a medida que el sacerdote le contaba…

-¿Sabes lo que pasó? Que su familia dejó de hablarla. Que su hermana menor, que la idolatraba, no quiso saber más de ella. Sí, esa mujer logró alcanzar una moderada felicidad. Al menos tras el trauma de verse apartada de su comunidad, de su vida anterior. De perder toda relación con su familia. ¿Acaso crees que ella no sigue sufriendo por eso todavía? Pero lo peor fue la marca que les dejó a sus seres queridos, el estigma de la vergüenza. Creo que ahora dice estar casada con su sáfica pareja. Su, llamémosla compañera, es una chica famosa. Espera, era una cantante…

 

Daphne apenas pudo musitar, temblando de incredulidad…

-¿No será Kerria Malden?  
-¡Sí!- Convino el cura.- Ese nombre era…la destroza hogares la llamaban por esa zona. Aunque ese caso no fue el peor que conozco. Se de otras muchachas que llegaron a cometer suicido. Y no me refiero a las lesbianas, no. Me refiero a alguna de sus hermanas o hermanos que no pudieron soportar esa marca. Ya sabes. Una vez que un miembro de la familia admite tener esas inclinaciones, ¿por qué no habrían de ser iguales los demás? – Remachó con tono apenado.- Ese sambenito nunca se lo podrán quitar. Imagina que tu hermana o tu hermano confesaran eso. A fin de cuentas, habiendo crecido juntos y recibiendo la misma educación…Por un instante piensa en lo que podría ocurrir…- remachó el clérigo con una voz queda que parecía ser capaz de abstraerla.- 

 

Daphne sentía como si el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Su mente imaginaba cómo podría ser aquello, su hermana Stephanie mirándola con el mismo odio que le dedicó a esas pobres chicas de aquella parada del bus, solamente por besarse. Sus padres llenos de vergüenza… El padre Michael llamándola a su despacho…

-Daphne, te he llamado antes de que corra la voz.- Le decía el cura con tono severo y cortante.-  
-Pero padre Michael.- Pudo tratar de contestar ella.-Yo…  
-Ese tipo de inclinaciones no son aceptables aquí. Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto. Siempre fuiste una maestra querida por los niños y pensábamos que una muchacha de bien, decente y virtuosa. Pero tras haber descubierto tus…- se detuvo un momento como si tuviera que vencer la repulsión a proseguir, aunque finalmente lo hizo sentenciando.- Esos devaneos, ¡con otra mujer! No podemos permitir que sigas trabajando aquí.  
-¡Pero eso no es justo! - Protestó la muchacha.- Es mi vida privada, no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo.  
-Lo tiene y mucho.- Le rebatió el sacerdote.- Algunos padres ya han llamado. Dicen que sacarán a sus hijos de la escuela si sigues tú dándoles clase. Que no quieren que una mujer con esa inmoralidad les contamine.  
-¡Por favor!- Gimió ella derrumbándose entre el llanto.- Yo no he hecho mal a nadie. Nunca haría nada malo a los niños…  
-Puede ser. No pongo en duda que tú creas eso.- Suspiró el cura quizás compadecido de ella, aunque esa impresión pasó enseguida cuando agregó con inflexibilidad.- Quizás, esas preferencias por las personas de tu sexo pudieran ser ignoradas si mostrases contención y castidad. Sin embargo, tu mal ejemplo y la impudicia que algunos pudieron ver en un video obsceno protagonizado por ti y esa ramera, que va a ser juzgada por atacar al pobre Martin, escandalizan a las familias. Lo siento mucho. Eres joven, podrás ir a trabajar a otros colegios que sean laicos, de esos que aceptan cualquier cosa…Por ese motivo te he hecho venir tan temprano, no pases por la clase, ni te despidas de los niños. Recoge tus cosas y vete…ya no eres bien recibida aquí.

 

Daphne movía la cabeza con incrédulo horror. Por fortuna esas visiones tan terribles se diluyeron, no obstante a los pocos instantes dieron paso a otras peores. Vio a Martin mostrándola su rechazo y su enfado. Era capaz de imaginarle con toda claridad…en el parque, tras citarle allí para contarle lo que de veras sentía. 

-Bueno, dime. ¿Qué era tan importante?- Quiso saber el chico.- Creía que ibas a confesarte hoy.-  
-Lo hice.- Replicó ella con voz queda.- El padre Harper me absolvió. Aunque no me hacía falta para saber lo que de verdad siento.  
-¿Lo que de verdad sientes?- Repitió él con estupor.- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Verás.. Martin.- Musitó con tono apagado y ojos haciendo aguas para anunciarle llena de pesar.- No puedo casarme contigo.  
-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el joven, tratando de sonar conciliador para añadir.- Quizás sea muy precipitado. Podemos aplazarlo.  
-Eso no cambiará nada.- Respondió ella tratando de ganar confianza para sentenciar.- No te amo a ti. Hay otra persona.  
-¿Quién?. ¿Otro tío?. ¿Quién es?- Inquirió con desasosiego.-  
-No es un hombre. Se trata de una mujer… y tú sabes bien quién es.- Suspiró ella atreviéndose a decir su nombre.- Es Sabra.  
-Dime, dime que eso no es verdad.- Le pedía él con una mirada de reproche.- ¡No puede serlo! Me has dicho que me querías, que deseabas que fuera feliz.- Le recordó echándole en cara las palabras pronunciadas por ella misma horas antes.-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto ahora?  
-Lo, lo siento.- Era lo único que ella podía responder.- Eres un chico estupendo, un buen amigo. Te quiero, es verdad, pero no de esa forma…y deseo que seas feliz… con alguien que pueda corresponderte…

 

Tras oír aquello el muchacho la tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos y la obligó a mirarle a la cara para espetar.

-¡Óyeme bien! No te creo. ¡Es mentira!…Nos hemos prometido. Me aceptaste. Y vas a dejarme por una zorra que casi me mata…¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Amenazarte?  
-No, no me ha amenazado. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella en estos días. Pero he pensado mucho y me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Sabra, siempre fue así. ¡Lo siento! Sé que no es justo para ti.- Sollozaba la pobre muchacha.-  
-¿Justo?- Repuso él soltándola para decir entre lágrimas a su vez.- ¡Ojalá esa tortillera me hubiese matado!¡Ojalá estuviera muerto ahora!- Gritó para salir a la carrera de allí- 

 

La horrorizada Daphne no pudo ni gritar. El chico corrió alocadamente saliendo del parque y atravesando la calzada justo cuando un deslizador pasaba. Éste no pudo frenar a tiempo y le embistió con enorme violencia lanzándole a varios metros. Ese vehículo al fin se detuvo y los curiosos y espantados transeúntes rodearon la escena. La chica corrió abriéndose paso hasta allí. Impactada, vio al muchacho tendido en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre…

-¡Ni le vimos venir! - Decía un todavía aterrado pasajero del deslizador.-

 

Alguien que debía ser médico se acercó al cuerpo y tomó el pulso al chico. Movió la cabeza.

-No se puede hacer nada.- Suspiró con pesar.-

 

Daphne no podía mirar, desencajada se tapaba los ojos entre sollozos y gemidos. La muchacha se percató al fin que estaba en el confesionario, que todo eso fue cosa de su mente, pero aun así temblaba espantada. ¡Aquella visión había sido tan real! ¿Acaso Martin reaccionaría así?... ¿Sería ese su destino si ella le confesaba la verdad? Y otro detalle que le heló la sangre, recordó haber visto un luminoso con la fecha en ese deslizador. Las siete de la tarde de este mismo día…

-¡Dios mío!- Balbuceó con una mezcla de horror, incredulidad y asombro.-

 

Pronto esas imágenes en su cabeza fueron sustituidas por otras. Las de unos críos gritándole a Byron a la salida de la escuela…

-¡Mirad, el hermano de la tortillera! ¿Qué pasa , también tú eres marica? Ven, que te vamos a curar.  
-Dicen que el señor Martin murió por su culpa. ¡La tortillera asesina!- Exclamó otro con una mezcla de odio y repugnancia.-   
-Eso es mentira. ¡Dejadme en paz! - Les pedía infructuosamente él.-¡Por favor!

 

Pero insensibles a sus súplicas le rodearon entre varios comenzando a golpearle. El pobre muchacho apenas si podía escapar de una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Al fin, tras oír los gritos de algunos adultos, esa pandilla de acosadores huyó, dejando a Byron con la nariz y los labios ensangrentados, tendido en el suelo…

-¡Basta, basta!- Gemía Daphne sin poder evitar ver aquello aunque se llevase las manos a la cabeza y se tapara los ojos.- 

 

Su hermano siempre había sido muy sensible, si por alguna causa él llegara a ser hostigado de ese modo…o golpeado por algunos matones homófobos de los que tanto abundaban por allí… Sería algo que ella no podría soportar. Pero para su desgracia aquellas extrañas visiones en su cabeza no se detenían. Ahora le tocó el turno a Steph…apartándose de su lado como de la peste. Podía vislumbrarlo como si estuviera pasando en ese instante, ella tratando de entrar en el cuarto de su hermana pequeña para explicarse, ésta rechazándola de plano…

-Por favor, Steph, trata de entenderlo. No es algo que yo haya buscado que ocurriera.  
-¡No me toques asquerosa!- Espetaba su hermana llena de odio y de desprecio.- No quiero que me hables. Ni que entres nunca más en mi habitación…¡Eres una pervertida! Y ahora, todas mis compañeras pensarán que yo también lo soy. – Sentenció derrumbándose entre el llanto.- ¡Y me harán lo que al pobre Byron! ¡El señor Martin era bueno y murió por las cosas terribles que le dijiste! ¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa!  
-No…eso no es cierto.- Musitaba ella con angustia y desesperación.- No…puedes creer eso de mí, Steph. 

 

Insistía en eso de modo infructuoso, tratando al mismo tiempo de acercarse a acariciar el pelo de su hermana pequeña quien se apartaba bruscamente de ella parapetándose tras un cojín y gritando.

-¡Mamá! Que salga de mi cuarto…¡Que se vaya de aquí!…

 

Daphne podía imaginar a su propia madre entrando allí a poner calma. Y dedicándole a Stephanie unas palabras conciliadoras.

-No pasa nada, es tu hermana…  
-No, no quiero que esa invertida sea mi hermana.- Aullaba la cría dirigiendo una rabiosa mirada a la lívida Daphne para sentenciar.- ¡Prefiero estar muerta!…Mejor, ¡prefiero que tú lo estés!…  
-No digas eso. ¡Tú también no! - Chilló la destrozada joven.- ¡Te lo suplico, perdóname!  
-Será mejor que salgas de aquí. - Le indicó su angustiada madre pidiéndole acto seguido a la cría.-¡Calma cariño! ¡No hables así de tu hermana! Por favor, ella está enferma…

 

Steph se abrazaba a la madre de ambas buscando refugiarse de ella, como si fuera un monstruo ávido de hacerle daño. Daphne solo era capaz de llorar moviendo la cabeza con horror….

-¡Oh Dios!.- Gimió entonces la joven llevándose las manos a la cara y escapando al fin de esa especie de terrible visión.-

Lloraba amargamente sin poder detenerse. Estaba horrorizada e impactada. Esas terribles imágenes en su cabeza parecían tan reales….

-Hija. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó el cura, con tono preocupado.-

 

La muchacha tardó un poco en regresar a la realidad. Desconcertada y aterrada, sin embargo asintió despacio y en cuanto se recobró lo bastante, musitó. 

-Si padre…es que…no sé, estaba pensando en lo que me ha dicho…en que podría ser una egoísta…y tengo miedo de que así sea.  
-Haces bien. - Suspiró el sacerdote añadiendo con un tinte más amable.- Por eso dije aquello de yo, yo, yo…Entiendo que debemos perseguir nuestra felicidad, pero nunca a costa de la desgracia de otros. La sentencia de nuestro Señor también alude a eso. Dar tu vida no significa perderla, sino dedicarla a otros…sublimar los bajos instintos y crear una familia sobre los pilares del amor, la decencia y la buena moral. Piensa en cosas hermosas ahora. ¿Imaginas el orgullo de tus padres cuando te vean del brazo de tu prometido en el momento de la boda?

 

Daphne asintió, realmente podía imaginarlo. La iglesia llena, Martin luciendo muy elegante y atractivo, de traje oscuro con pajarita. Y ella con un magnifico vestido blanco de la colección de novias Deveraux, con una larga cola. Su hermana Steph como madrina de honor llevándola…y mirándola a ella con una mezcla de admiración y felicidad. La expresión de emoción y orgullo en las caras de sus padres y familiares…era como otra especie de ensoñación de la que asimismo salió a los pocos instantes sintiéndose algo confusa…

-Si padre. Tiene usted razón.- Afirmó ya más convencida.- ¡Por Dios!. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Destrozar mi vida y la de mi familia…Tengo que ser fuerte.- Se repetía una y otra vez, añadiendo angustiada.- Pero hay un problema, uno muy grave.- Suspiró.-  
-Dime, ¿Qué problema es ese?- Quiso saber el cura.-  
-Si declaro ante el tribunal, y me toman juramento… no podré mentir.- Balbució con miedo y vergüenza.- Eso es delito.  
-Si a mentir le llamas el salvar a los tuyos…en tal caso nada debes temer.  
-¡Sería perjurio! - Insistió la abrumada joven.- Yo amo a Sabra. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, padre. Y una cosa es sacrificar ese amor, que seguro es equivocado pero es el que en verdad siento, y otra…negarlo en un tribunal, ante testigos…y bajo palabra.

 

Su contertulio guardó un breve instante de silencio, hasta que respondió con tono confiado.

-La Biblia una vez más tiene la respuesta. Recuerda como Pedro negó conocer a nuestro Señor. ¡Hasta tres veces! Y no obstante, ¿acaso no le confió Jesús las llaves del Reino de los Cielos? Está claro que le perdonó. ¿No habría de hacerlo contigo?  
-Sí, eso es cierto.- Convino la sorprendida chica.- No lo había visto de esa manera.  
-Desde ahora yo te absuelvo de ese pecado. Puesto que es algo que sirve a un propósito de bien mayor. Darás la felicidad a muchas personas y cree que, al final, te la darás a ti misma. A veces hay que escribir recto sobre renglones torcidos, hija. Confía en la palabra de otras que han vivido esa misma situación. Tú conoces a la hermana Margaret, ¿verdad?  
-Sí padre.- Admitió ella.-  
-Pues seguramente que te habrá aconsejado bien. Hazle caso…Hay lugares terribles que aguardan a los que no viven acorde a la ley de Dios que, al final, es la que importa.  
-Así es.- Suspiró la muchacha más aliviada.-

 

Ahora de un modo inexplicable se sentía mejor. Más tranquila. El sacerdote remachó.

-Como penitencia por ese terrible pecado que has confesado solo te impondré que actúes con altura de miras y con generosidad y amor hacia los tuyos. Reza mucho y sé un ejemplo para la comunidad. Como la hermana Margaret lo es. Y como ella, toma el camino correcto, es el más duro y estrecho, pero el adecuado.  
-Sí padre. Lo haré.- Le prometió ella.-  
-Y llama a tu novio. Seguro que estará preocupado por ti. Pero no hagáis cosas que la moral desaprueba.- Remachó casi divertido.- Al menos hasta que seáis marido y mujer. Entonces podrás centrarte en hacerle feliz también de esas maneras. Buscando claro, la creación de una familia.  
-Descuide, le aseguro que así será. Gracias, muchas gracias por todo.- Pudo balbucir con emoción.-  
\- No hay de qué, hija mía. Es a nuestro Señor a quien debes dárselas. Yo te bendigo en el nombre del Padre… y del Hijo…- remachó el sacerdote dando por finalizada esa confesión.-

 

La aliviada Daphne se marchó de allí tras santiguarse. Ahora iría a ver a su novio y procuraría que ninguna de esas horrendas visiones se hicieran realidad jamás. Por su parte, y a los pocos instantes de que esa muchacha se hubiera ido, el sacerdote salió. No llevaba sotana, si un grueso libro de color granate y una pluma mojada en tinta. Se sonrió suspirando.

-Lo que uno tiene que hacer a veces para que la historia siga su curso…tal y como la he planeado. Esto está interesante…ahora solo observaré como sigue…tengo más asuntos de los que ocuparme… en otros sitios, y eso va por ti, mi querido tío…

 

Por su parte, Maggie caminaba con su hija por el parque, tardaron poco en llegar a la tienda. La niña estaba absorta observando tanta ropa. Su madre la miró divertida.

-Ahora vamos a elegirte unas blusas y unas faldas muy bonitas, cielo. Para que estés muy guapa.- La animó.-

 

El teléfono sonó entonces reclamando su atención…era Giaal.

-Dime. Hola. Sí, escuché el mensaje.- Admitió.- Bueno… verás. Creo que quizás cometí un terrible error. Lo hice con toda mi buena voluntad entonces. Pero no sabía que posibles consecuencias traería. En cierto modo Edgar tiene razón… Pero.. ¡Escucha Giaal!. No, no te culpo. Me culpo yo... Jugamos a ser dioses…No fue lo correcto. ¡Nelly murió! - Exclamó irritada ahora avergonzándose de inmediato por su tono.-

 

Por suerte su hija estaba distraída con la ropa y otras cosas en la tienda. Al parecer había trabado conversación con una amable dependienta que le estaba diciendo algo. Maggie suspiró aliviada y retomó la conversación con tinte más conciliador.

-Perdona. Estoy nerviosa.-Se disculpó para agregar.- Aunque sabes que digo la verdad. Esa niña murió. Fue terrible, y cuando vi lo destrozada que Aurora estaba…- Pudo añadir ya entre sollozos.- Ahora soy madre y la entiendo muy bien. Si algo así le ocurriera a mi hija me volvería loca también. Sin embargo…jugamos con cosas que están por encima de nuestra comprensión. Ahora esa pobre criatura está pagando las consecuencias…No, no digo que tengamos que abandonarla. Seguro que algo se podrá hacer… claro, perdona. No, no tienes porqué disculparte. Ya hablaremos, adiós Giaal, saluda a tu familia de mi parte…

 

Colgó tras concluir esa agitada conversación. Suspiraba ahora. El doctor Ginga estaba bastante alterado. Esa niña significaba mucho para él y Maggie lo comprendía. Pese a todo, la realidad era la que era. Obligaron a Edgar, el esposo de Aurora, a aceptarla. Más bien se la impusieron cuando ese pobre hombre vio a su auténtica hija muerta en el depósito. Todo por consolar a la pobre madre de Nelly que se estaba volviendo loca. Pero era cierto asimismo que esa criatura no era culpable de aquella terrible situación…

-En fin, no solo tengo que preocuparme de mi hija… por si no fuera bastante pensar en cómo quieren convertirla en una especie de arma secreta. - Se dijo con resignado pesar.-

 

Y hablando de Gloria, ¿dónde estaba? Ahora que miró de nuevo no podía verla. Hacía un instante estaba con esa mujer de cabellera morena que atendía. No pudo verle la cara a la dependienta porque su propia hija la ocultaba al estar esa individua agachada para ayudarla a ponerse un zapato. O eso creyó haber visto.

-¿Gloria?- Llamó con creciente ansiedad y preocupación.- Hija, ¿dónde estás?

 

Asustada, recorrió la tienda de arriba a abajo, preguntó a las dependientas con visible inquietud.

-Una niña pequeña, de seis años, morena. Estaba conmigo. Creo que una de sus compañeras estaba atendiéndola cuando yo hablaba por teléfono. Era morena, de pelo largo.- Les indicó.-  
-¿Un compañera?- Repitió la atónita muchacha rubia de poco más de veinte años que estaba allí.- Lo siento señora, a esta hora solo estamos nosotras dos.- Sentenció mirando a otra chica de pelo castaño y bajita que estaba a su lado.-Y no tenemos a ninguna compañera que sea morena.- Remachó dejando petrificada a Maggie.-

 

Nerviosa fue entonces hacia la zona de vestuarios. ¿Y si alguien hubiera secuestrado a su pequeña? No podía evitar pensar que otro de aquellos extraños individuos hubiera llegado para evaluar una vez más a su hija. Llegó enseguida a la zona donde estaban los probadores de señora. Las dos atónitas y preocupadas dependientas buscaron a su vez por la masculina, solo para cubrir cualquier posibilidad. Maggie no cesaba de llamar.

-¡Gloria!

 

Al fin, para su alivio escuchó la voz de su hija. Parecía reírse en tanto declaraba.

-Me haces cosquillas….

 

Margaret se dirigió al probador de donde proveía la voz. No tardó en abrir la puerta. Allí estaba su hija, casi desnuda, con un montón de ropa alrededor y una mujer morena que, sonriente, la observaba. Pero no se fijó mucho en ella al principio. Solo miraba a su niña y le preguntó.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Exclamó sin poder controlar su ansiedad.-  
-Con esta señora, que es tu amiga.- Sonrió la cría añadiendo.- Me dijo que íbamos a jugar en los probadores como jugabais las dos. Dime mami, ¿a qué jugabais?

 

Margaret sintió como se le congelaba la sangre en las venas cuando miró a esa mujer. Supo de inmediato quien era. Habían pasado algunos años pero no parecía haber cambiado mucho en su apariencia. Y la aludida, tras sonreír con una mezcla de regocijo y lascivia, la saludó con voz melosa.

-Hola Maggie. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Y qué maravillosa sorpresa.. ¡Tienes una niñita francamente encantadora!

La interpelada tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de reaccionar. Lo hizo finalmente tras reunir todo el aplomo que pudo dirigiéndose a su hija.

-Cariño, ponte la ropa y sal un momento, mamá tiene que hablar con esta señora.  
-Pero mami, me prometió que íbamos a jugar…  
-¡Sal te he dicho!- Exclamó su madre perdiendo los nervios.-

 

Gloria se asustó, su mamá no solía enfadarse así con ella. Sin poder evitar llorar compungida obedeció.

-¡Oh, no debes gritarle de ese modo tan terrible a la pobre niña!...- Desaprobó esa mujer eso sí, con tono lleno de irónica sorna al remachar.- Las vas a traumatizar.

 

Maggie no respondió a eso, se abalanzó sobre aquella maldita buscona agarrándola por el cuello y empotrándola contra la pared del probador, en tanto le siseaba con ira mal contenida.

-¡Escúchame bien, zorra! No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, pero solo te lo diré una vez. ¡Apártate de mi hija!

 

Su contertulia se permitió sonreír pérfidamente incluso en este estado tan apurado. Y antes de que Margaret pudiera reaccionar uso sus manos para atraer la cabeza de la enfermera a la suya y fundir los labios de ambas en un beso. Al principio Maggie trató de apartarse, tuvo que soltar a su presa del cuello para, finalmente hacer fuerza y desengancharse de aquel beso, con mordisquito en el labio inferior incluido, que esa mujer le dio.

-Lo sabía.- Susurró la morena regocijándose al sentenciar.- Todavía te gusta, ¿verdad?

 

La respuesta de Maggie llegó en forma de sonora bofetada que cruzó la cara de su interlocutora de arriba a abajo. Tan fuerte que, de no haberse sujetado a una barra del probador habría caído al suelo. Se irguió tapándose la mejilla aun enrojecida por la marca de la mano mientras se sonreía pasando la lengua por su cavidad bucal y sus blancos dientes, ahora teñidos en parte con su propia sangre.

-¡Guau! Sigues teniendo mucha pasión. – Afirmó con tono lleno de lujuria.- No sabes como la echaba de menos…

 

Con la desconsolada cría llorando fuera, afortunadamente ajena a eso último, y la atención de ambas dependientas que se aproximaban, puesta en ellas, Maggie no replicó. La chica rubia entró entonces al probador y les preguntó con una mezcla de temor y envaramiento.

-¿Va todo bien?  
-Sí, ya la he encontrado.- Suspiró largamente la enfermera tratando de calmarse.-  
-La pobre niña estaba perdida y se metió en mi probador.- Añadió esa mujer morena, tras frotarse el cuello con una mano para suavizar la marca del agarre, agregando con patente ironía. - Su mamá me estaba dando las gracias por haberla cuidado…no se preocupe señora, ya me las dará. Seguro que nos volvemos a ver pronto…

 

Margaret no se molestó en replicar nada, se fue rápidamente junto a su pequeña y la sacó de allí. Al poco de caminar se sentó en un banco con la niña que solo lloraba sin querer mirarla.

-Perdona a mamá, cielo.- Le pidió con dulzura.- Estaba muy asustada por ti… ¡Por favor! No quería gritarte, cariño. – Aseguró casi a punto de llorar también.-

 

Al fin Gloria pareció calmarse un poco. Maggie la abrazó recorriendo su carita con un montón de besos. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, la niña inocentemente preguntó.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?  
-No, cielo, contigo no.- Repuso inmediatamente su madre intentando sonreír.-  
-¿Ya no vamos a la tienda?- Musitó la pequeña.-  
-No, te llevaré a comer tarta Sandy donde Gin y Clarisa. ¿Qué te parece?- Le propuso Maggie aparentando jovialidad.-

La cría entonces iluminó su carita con una sonrisa que alegró a su madre.

-¿Un trozo grandote?- Exclamó esperanzada.-

 

Su contertulia asintió solicita. Aunque por dentro todavía estaba aterrada. Su corazón latía con desenfreno. ¿Qué clase de horribles perversiones podría haber hecho esa degenerada con su hija de no haberla encontrado a tiempo? Sentía pavor de preguntarle a su pequeña. Y todo esto por si no tenía ya suficientes problemas. Tras tantos años sin acordarse de ella, esa mujer reaparecía. Aquello era una pesadilla. 

-Tengo que calmarme, por el bien de mi hija.- Se decía.- Gloria no puede verme así nunca más…

 

Al fin, recobrando el control de sí misma, tomó de una mano a la pequeña y la guió con afecto hacia el Clargin…Y mientras tanto Marla sonreía desde la distancia, viendo con la madre y la hija se alejaban.

-Vaya, vaya.. esto será mucho más divertido de lo que yo pensaba. ¡Pobre Maggie, te vas vuelto una auténtica mamá amantísima!… con una niña muy mona…

 

Pensaba todavía divertida en cuando llegó a la ciudad tras el viaje desde la Tierra. Tenía otros planes de principio. Entre ellos reunirse con su informadora y con otra persona más, de su mismo movimiento. Fue entonces cuando las vio caminando por la calle. Aquello fue una suerte. Espera ir a buscarla más tarde pero el destino la puso en su camino. Siguió a ambas de lejos, cuando entraron en esa tienda hizo lo propio. A cierta distancia, parapetándose tras algunos vestidos. Tuvo suerte y el teléfono de Maggie sonó. Ahí estaba su ocasión. La cría se separó de su madre yendo a mirar unos vestiditos..

-Son muy bonitos.- Decía la pequeña con alegre tono.-  
-¿Te gustan, tesoro?- Sonrió Marla en tanto elegía uno.-

 

La niña asintió, miró curiosa a esa mujer. Aunque parecía desconfiada.

-No pasa nada. Soy amiga de tu mamá.- Le dijo con tono dulce a la cría.-

 

Se agachó entonces para poner el vestido sobre la niña. Asintió con aprobación.

-Creo que es de tu talla.

 

Justo entonces Maggie miró a la niña. Marla se tapó a tiempo tras ella. Afortunadamente para sus intereses esa tonta estaba absorta en esa conversación telefónica. Aprovechó pues…

-Ven cielo, vamos a probarte el vestido. Seguro que a mamá le gustará.

Tomó de la mano a la cría que dócilmente la siguió. Entraron en un probador. Eso le parecía muy excitante. Allí estaba, con esa niñita a su merced. Y la idiota de su madre hablando fuera…

-Tan pequeñas no son mi tipo. Prefiero a las mamás. - Pensó con regocijo.- Aunque siendo la hija de Maggie…podría hacer una excepción y darle una rápida clase.

 

Se arrodilló junto a ella y con manos ávidas recorrió las piernas y los brazos de la niña, incluso posó sus dedos en la tripita de ésta…empezó a desvestirla y la acarició a la altura del vientre, comenzando a bajar peligrosamente….

-¡Me haces cosquillas!- rio la cría.-

 

Entonces oyó la voz de angustia de la madre llamándola.

-¡Gloria!...  
-¿Te llamas Gloria, eh?- Sonrió Marla poniéndose en pie y alejándose un poco de la niña.-  
-Sí.- Repuso la pequeña.- ¿Y tú como te llamas?  
-Es un secreto…pregúntale a tu mami. Por cierto. ¿Sabes que las dos jugábamos mucho juntitas?. Y a veces en probadores, como éste.  
-¿Y a qué jugabais?.- Quiso saber la cría con visible curiosidad.-  
-¡Cosas de mayores! - Se rio su interlocutora prometiéndola.- Si nos vemos otra vez, ya te lo contaré…te gustará…podremos jugar juntas.

 

En ese instante Maggie abrió la puerta. Del resto mejor no acordarse demasiado. Aun le dolía esa bofetada. Sin embargo, se rio satisfecha pensando.

-En fin. Ya sé dónde encontrarte y me ocuparé de ti a su debido tiempo. Ahora tengo otros asuntos pendientes… Nos veremos, cariño…no lo dudes.

 

Y caminando de forma insinuante con sus altos tacones se perdió por las calles de la ciudad…


	19. Resurgen viejos temores.

Mei Ling estaba a punto de terminar el turno. Junto a ella estaba Emma, la joven científica no hablaba demasiado, eso, unido al habitual mutismo de la oriental, hacía que las horas de trabajo transcurrieran silenciosas. Paradójicamente era la propia Penélope quién, tras su reincorporación al servicio, estaba más habladora. Solía compartir bastantes confidencias con Sharon. La rubia en un principio se sintió mal por ella, tenía hasta cierto cargo de conciencia. Por ello, queriendo ser honrada y consecuente, se sinceró con su jefa desde el primer día. Todavía recordaba aquella conversación. Estaban concluyendo un experimento y Sharon abordó a la doctora Winters.

-Tendrás un momento después. Cuando acabemos…  
-Sí claro.- Concedió ésta.- Pero si no te importa, ante iré a ver a mi hijo. Está en la guardería.- Le explicó llena de orgullo.-  
-Claro que sí.- Sonrió Sharon.-

 

Y una vez que Penélope fue a ver a su pequeño y pasó un rato con él, dado que su jornada era todavía reducida, pudo charlar con su compañera en otro descanso. Al principio y de modo dubitativo, Sharon preguntó.

-¿Qué tal tu niño?  
-James está muy bien, dormidito cando le fui a ver. No quise despertarle, le di un beso y me quedé mirándole un rato.- Sonrió Penélope.-  
-Me alegro. Es un niño monísimo.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Espero que seas muy feliz con él y tu marido.  
-Sí, lo soy. Jonathan es un buen esposo. Está muy ocupado como yo. Quizás hasta le trasladen a la Tierra.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Quiso saber Sharon con verdadera curiosidad.-  
-Tendría que ir con él.- Suspiró la doctora Winters.- No creo que tuviera problemas en trabajar en la sede de la Masters Corporation en Nueva York. Al menos, espero que el doctor Tomoe tuviera un hueco para mí.  
-Ojalá que sigas aquí.- Deseó Sharon quien, con un gesto más apurado, quiso confesar.- Verás, esto no es fácil para mí. Por eso quería saber que eras feliz…sé que tu ruptura con Tracer debió de ser algo duro.  
-Sí, lo fue.- Admitió su contertulia bajando la mirada.- Pero él lo provocó. Quizás si su actitud hubiera sido otra, si hubiese luchado por mí de otra manera…

 

Sharon la miró con cierto pesar aunque también alarmada. Penélope hablaba como si todavía sintiera algo por Rick. Por suerte la doctora sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar.

-Pero eso está pasado. Ahora me alegro mucho de haber tomado esta decisión. Lo único que lamento es que él no haya querido arreglar las cosas para que al menos fuéramos amigos.- Remachó con renovada tristeza.-  
-Yo… Verás Penélope. Le vi cuando te estaba buscando, después de aquel incidente.- Le contó Sharon.- Se sentía muy mal. El caso es que nos fuimos conociendo y poco a poco….

 

La doctora la cortó entonces elevando una mano y enseguida declaró con lo que parecía un tinte conciliador.

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Sharon. Los dos sois personas adultas y él ya estaba libre de compromiso…solo te pido que me hagas un favor. ¿Lo harás?- Le dijo casi con expresión suplicante.-  
-Dime.- Contestó cautamente su interlocutora.-  
-Cuida bien de él. Sé que en el fondo es un buen hombre. Pero necesita a alguien a su lado. Alguien que pueda comprenderle y compartir con él algunos momentos. A pesar de su apariencia jovial muchas veces sufre y no quiere dejarlo ver.  
-Lo intentaré. Claro.- Le aseguró su interlocutora añadiendo voluntariosa.- Y seguro que, cuando pase algún tiempo, podréis ser amigos.  
-No lo sé.- Rebatió Penélope.- Quizás él crea que rompimos por lo que pasó aquella tarde. Sin embargo, era algo que venía de antes. Cada vez estaba más distante y preocupado. Y no me dejaba entrar en su vida para ayudarle. Por eso solo te advierto que tengas cuidado. Podrías sufrir mucho.   
-Gracias, lo tendré, pero le quiero.- Sonrió Sharon.-  
-Rick es fácil de querer y también te sacará de quicio muchas veces.- Afirmó la doctora Winters alegando.- Ya te he dicho que no es malo, en el fondo es como un crío. Y en ocasiones está igual de perdido que un niño. Por eso, si alguna vez necesitas o quieres consejo…  
-Sí, te lo diré.- Aseveró la muchacha.-

 

Y desde entonces ella y Penélope se hicieron bastante amigas. Ahora compartían un rato tras la jornada. La doctora Winters iba a recoger a su hijo de la guardería y Sharon la acompañó tras despedirse del resto que apenas si les devolvió lacónicos adioses…

-No sé.- Dijo la rubia.- Noto a las demás algo extrañas.  
-Sí, eso mismo creo yo. Bueno, quizás en el caso de Mei Ling sea lo normal. Me da a mí que está inquieta por algo, pero tanto Emma como Shania me preocupan bastante.- Admitió.-  
-Espero que las cosas se resuelvan. Emma y Shania nunca se han llevado bien.- Declaró la rubia.- Y no acabo de entender la razón.

 

Pararon unos instantes antes de entrar en el recinto de la guardería y en confianza, Penélope le contó.

-Esas dos cada día me dan peores sensaciones. Es como si un volcán estuviera a punto de estallar. Por suerte dentro de poco ese no será mi problema.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-Verás, ¿recuerdas que hace meses te comenté que mi esposo podría ser trasladado a la Tierra?- Repuso Penélope.-  
-Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Sabes algo nuevo?  
-Pues que al fin le han llamado. Volverá allí en un par de meses.   
-¿Y tú al final qué harás? – Inquirió su compañera.-  
-Bueno, me llegó una respuesta de Kaori, la esposa y asistente del doctor Tomoe. Al parecer, su hija Keiko ha dejado la investigación y va a dedicarse a la canción. Ha quedado una plaza libre en su grupo y me ha dicho que si la quiero, es mía. He respondido que sí. Aun me quedan ese par de meses hasta que nos vayamos. Entre tanto tengo que dejar esto listo. De cara a quien sea mi sucesora.  
-Supongo que será Mei Ling.- Vaticinó Sharon.-  
-No lo sé. No seré yo quien lo decida.- Comentó la doctora Winters.- Aunque si tuviera que recomendar a alguien no iba a ser a ella. Serías tú.- Sentenció.-  
-¿Yo, pero, por qué? Quiero decir. Ella lleva más tiempo aquí, y estuvo contigo en la SSP-2.- Opuso Sharon que todavía no salía de su asombro.-

 

Su contertulia suspiró para explicarle al cabo de unos instantes.

-Mei Ling está más pendiente de otras cosas. Creo que trabaja porque tiene que hacerlo pero no disfruta ni se implica demasiado. En mi opinión algo en su vida privada la tiene bastante absorbida. No es la persona idónea, al menos ahora, como para hacerse cargo del grupo. Y no me interpretes mal. Es una científica brillante y muy competente. Lo hizo bastante bien durante mi baja. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que lo último que querría ahora serían más responsabilidades.  
-¿Lo has hablado con ella?  
-No todavía. Aunque no creo que me equivoque.- Aseguró Penélope.- Pero de todos modos hablare con ella…  
-Bueno, pues te echaré mucho de menos.- Sonrió la rubia sin saber qué más decir.-  
-Lo mismo digo, eres una buena chica, Sharon. Ten cuidado.- Le aconsejó la doctora Winters alegando con cierto temor.- Puesto que aquí las cosas cada día están más enrarecidas…

 

Así lo pensaba Sharon también, se despidieron y la todavía jefa de las Fairy Five de Nature fue a recoger a su hijo. Por otro lado, Mei Ling, en efecto, estaba preocupada. Había recibido una llamada con mensaje de voz de Sonia. La modelo le pedía verla para contarle algo muy importante.

-Espero que lo sea. Lleva un día entero sin dar señales.- Se decía la oriental con algo de enojo.- 

 

Y es que no llevaba demasiado bien eso de que su pareja fuera una modelo tan atractiva y cotizada. Otras veces se enfadaba consigo misma por ser tan celosa. Y el resto del tiempo pensaba en si alguna chica guapa lograría atraer la atención de Sonia.

-No puedo ser tan insegura.- Pensaba censurándose de inmediato.-

 

De modo que tecleó una respuesta. Diciendo que terminaría su turno y que quedaban en su casa. Si es que Sonia podía. La réplica enseguida le llegó.

-¿No podrías venir tú? Estoy muy ocupada. Tengo que ir a ver a mi jefa, la señora Deveraux. Quedamos a la salida de mi trabajo.

 

Mei Ling suspiró largamente al leer aquello. No tenía demasiadas ganas pero, ¡qué remedio! Al menos podrían verse.

-Espero que podamos estar a solas y tener algo de tiempo para nosotras.- Deseó la oriental.-

 

Ya estaba recogiendo para irse, Emma pasó a su lado musitando un simple…

-¡Disculpa!

 

Lo cierto es que esa chica no le caía bien. Siempre la estaba mirando de una manera entre acusatoria y despectiva. Aunque no decía nada que corroborase aquello. Quizás es que la propia Mei Ling estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos en los que uno cree que otros murmuran mal a sus espaldas. 

-¡Y menos mal que Shania libraba hoy! - Pensó la oriental.- Porque entre ellas es aún peor…

 

Su compañera en efecto recorría las calles de la ciudad con un conjunto de falda larga y vaporosa hasta los tobillos y una camisa oscura. Llevaba un bolso y gafas de sol. Miró algunos escaparates sin demasiado interés y prosiguió su paseo. Al poco dobló por una esquina que daba acceso a una calle poco concurrida. Allí se detuvo. Tras asegurarse de no ver a nadie sacó un teléfono y llamó.

-Aquí estoy. Sí, todo bien. Entonces ¿Ya es el momento?... Magnífico, ya estaba harta de soportar lo mismo día tras día. Muy bien. Esperaré aquí al contacto…

 

Al fin estaba fuera del trabajo. Mei Ling tomó el deslizador. No tardó en llegar al centro Deveraux. Fiel a su palabra, Sonia la aguardaba en la puerta. Cuando la científica descendió, la modelo sonrió de forma fugaz.

-Me alegro de verte.  
-Si. Yo también.- Convino su pareja.-

 

Se dieron un beso aunque en la mejilla. El pudor todavía dominaba a Mei Ling tras muchos años de educación tradicional, y Sonia no deseaba tampoco airear su relación. Su novia era una persona anónima para el gran público. Y así quería que siguiera siendo. Sobre todo ahora. De modo que, tras ese discreto saludo, ambas caminaron directas hacia una cafetería cercana.

-Dime. ¿Qué era tan importante?- Quiso saber la oriental.-   
-Primero sentémonos y pidamos algo.- Sugirió la española.-

 

Así lo hicieron, dos tés verdes. Tras ser servidas, Sonia apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y, poniendo su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, suspiró…

-No sé bien como empezar. Es algo complicado.  
-Bien, empieza por el principio.- Aconsejó su interlocutora.-

 

La modelo asintió despacio y sabiendo que no tenía sentido dar rodeos, desveló.

-Me han ofrecido una oportunidad muy buena para ir a la Tierra. En principio además de para ser modelo de pasarela, para actuar en una película.  
-Ya.- Musitó Mei Ling quien se temía algo similar.-  
-Sí, pero es que eso no es todo.- Añadió su pareja con tinte apurado.- Mira, he hablado con la Señora Deveraux. Ella me ha dado su permiso para compaginar ambas cosas. Aunque hay un problema, bueno quizás dos.  
-¿Y cuáles son?- Inquirió su contertulia clavando en ella una intensa mirada.-  
-El primero es que tendré que pasar bastante tiempo allí. Al menos un año…  
-Eso lo imaginaba. Una película no se rueda así como así.- Comentó Mei Ling alegando con más ánimo.- Pero siempre tendrás descansos en los que puedas venir a Nature o yo puedo pedir un permiso para ir a verte en la Tierra.  
-Es cierto.- Admitió su interlocutora que, no obstante agregó con más inquietud.- El segundo problema. Bueno… está relacionado con Ben Crew.  
-¿El actor? ¿Qué tiene él que ver?- Quiso saber la ahora descolocada asiática.-  
-Verás.- Susurró Sonia.- Como parte de la promoción de esa película en la que actuaremos interpretando a dos enamorados… pues… En fin, la promotora desearía que pasáramos tiempo juntos.  
-¡Qué!- Exclamó Mei Ling levantándose de golpe.-

 

Eso atrajo algunas miradas y la apurada Sonia enrojeció. Su pareja al fin se calmó lo bastante como para sentarse de nuevo.

-Es largo de contar. Será mejor si lo hablamos en casa, a solas.- Le sugirió la modelo con visible envaramiento.-

 

Su acompañante no dijo una palabra, se limitó a pedir al cuenta. Tras pagar se levantó pronunciando un lacónico.

-Vamos…

 

Entre tanto, en el Clargin, una más contenta Gloria disfrutaba de su premio. Allí estaba comiendo a dos carrillos y con la cara manchada de chocolate, sobre todo alrededor de los labios y en su nariz. Su madre había cumplido su promesa y la cría se deleitaba con una gran porción de tarta Sandy. Maggie la observaba comer alternando sonrisas enternecidas con miradas inquietas hacia una gran ventana que daba a la calle. Temiendo ver a esa zorra en cualquier momento. Su cara debía de reflejar esa angustia dado que hasta Clarisa se había acercado a ella preguntándole con extrañeza y algo de preocupación.

-Maggie, ¿va todo bien?  
-Sí, sí.- Sonrió ésta con poca convicción.-

 

La propietaria asintió sin parecer creer eso demasiado, aunque si esa mujer lo decía. Enseguida cambió de tema mirando a la cría para decir con jovialidad.

-Al parecer Gloria tiene hambre.  
-Sí. Come mucho, en eso ha salido a su padre.- Afirmó con orgullo Maggie.-¿Qué tal tu hijo?- Se interesó a su vez.-  
-Franklin está muy bien.- Aseguró Clarisa.- Sigue creciendo de maravilla y cada día nos sorprende con algo nuevo. Es realmente inteligente. Incluso Scott se pregunta cómo es capaz de hacer algunas cosas a su edad.

 

Le contó brevemente a su interlocutora algunas de esas cosas y Maggie asintió asombrada.

-¡Pues sí que es un niño fuera de serie! Dentro de poco tendremos un gran genio en Nature.  
-Me conformo con que siga estando bien.- Suspiró Clarisa ahora con un semblante entristecido.-

 

Maggie enseguida comprendió. No tardó mucho en preguntar.

-¿No hay todavía noticias de Dean?  
-No.- Repuso su contertulia.- No sé dónde se habrá podido meter ese chico. Su madre desde luego está hecha polvo la pobre. Teme que le haya podido suceder cualquier cosa. Al principio yo trataba de animarla diciéndole que no tardaría en volver. Ahora ya, también tengo miedo. Pero no puedo decirle eso.  
-Claro.- Convino su interlocutora haciéndose cargo.- Le deseo lo mejor a Gin. Es muy buena mujer, no merece ser desgraciada.  
-Así es, ya ha pasado por mucho.- Convino Clarisa.-

 

La dueña tuvo que alejarse porque la reclamaban de otra mesa. Maggie centró la atención en su hija. Y sonriendo trató de limpiarla.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que hay que comer como una señorita.- Declaró con una mezcla de condescendencia y amorosa paciencia.-

 

Tomando un par de servilletas de papel limpió en lo posible la boca y nariz de la cría. Ésta que no parecía muy interesada en las lecciones de urbanidad, aunque sí que sentenció.

-La tarta Sandy está muy buena, mamá. ¿No quieres una?  
-No cariño, gracias.- Sonrió débilmente su progenitora.-

 

Y es que Maggie había perdido todo apetito desde que viera a esa odiosa mujer. ¿Qué andaría buscando en Nature? Solo anhelaba que aquel encuentro hubiera sido una siniestra casualidad. Por desgracia, conociendo un poco a Marla lo dudaba. El tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta la sacó de sus meditaciones y de paso le dio un buen susto. Fue pensar en esa individua y entraba… por fortuna no era ella, sino una pareja que venía a tomar algo.

-¡Oh Dios mío!.- Suspiró aliviada.- Tengo que controlarme…

 

Por su parte y tras la agitación de esa extraña confesión, Daphne no tardó en llamar a su prometido. Queriendo verle enseguida aduciendo que era importante le citó en el parque. Martin por supuesto dijo que acudiría. Tras un rato ambos se vieron allí. Cerca del Clargin.

-Bueno, dime. ¿Qué era tan importante?- Quiso saber el chico.- Creía que ibas a confesarte hoy.-  
-Lo hice.- Replicó ella con voz queda.- El padre Harper me absolvió. Aunque no me hacía falta para saber lo que de verdad siento.  
-¿Lo que de verdad sientes?- Repitió él con estupor.- ¿A qué te refieres?  
Verás…Martin.- Musitó con tono apagado y ojos haciendo aguas para anunciarle llena de pesar.- No puedo casarme contigo.

 

Aquello le parecía una especie de déjà -vi terrible que amenazaba con hacer repetir la historia. Más cuando su novio la observó con gesto estupefacto y ella se dio cuenta, mirando la hora, y es que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la tarde.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el joven, tratando de sonar conciliador para añadir.- Quizás sea muy precipitado. Podemos aplazarlo…  
-Eso no cambiará nada...- Pudo responder la atribulada chica dándose cuenta de que sus sentimientos hablaban por ella.- Pero yo…

 

Con la atónita mirada de su pareja puesta en ella, la joven hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber él con creciente ansiedad.-  
-Solo… ¡solo espero que me quieras tanto como yo a ti! - Suspiró Daphne entre sollozos.-

 

Martin pareció quedar más aliviado. La abrazó de inmediato para asegurar categóricamente.

-Pues claro que te quiero. ¡Te amo más que a nadie! No podría vivir sin ti. ¿Eso es lo que te asusta? ¿Qué quieres que haga para probártelo?- Le pidió, asegurando con rotundidad.- Haré lo que sea.

 

Por un instante Daphne vaciló. ¿Y si le confesaba la verdad pidiéndole en nombre de ese amor que la tenía que lo comprendiera?. Pese a todo su corazón sufría y su mente era un caleidoscópico de confusión. No obstante, cuando tuvo otro destello en su cabeza de Martin, tirado en aquel charco de sangre y sin vida, el pánico la invadió y solo pudo decir con voz entrecortada.

-Nunca me dejes…¡por favor!, no te alejes…  
-Claro que no.- Sonrió el chico mirándola amorosamente a los ojos en tanto apoyaba con suavidad su frente en la de ella, agregando con tinte entre preocupado y afable.- No sé que te ocurre pero será mejor que te tranquilices. Demos un paseo, vamos al Clargin..

 

Daphne asintió todavía temblorosa, con una mezcla de alivio y horror vio pasar el deslizador, consultando su reloj, vio que eran las siete. Eso la hizo lanzar una exclamación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber Martin con evidente sorpresa e inquietud.-

 

La joven rompió a llorar entre deshecha y aliviada. Era una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Se sentía desolada por permanecer en aquella especie de cárcel en la que ella misma se había encerrado y al tiempo contenta de ver que ese muchacho estaba a su lado, a salvo.

-Dar la vida por los amigos.- Musitó.-  
-Me estás asustando.- Dijo el chico tratando de abrazarla con el máximo cuidado.- ¿Qué te ocurre?...¿De veras va todo bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien, de verdad.- Le aseguró ella.- Y estaré mejor…lo estaré.- Sentenció más dirigiéndose a sí misma que a su interlocutor.- Lo siento, debo de parecerte una desequilibrada.  
-Nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, me haces muy feliz con tu amor, y no te defraudaré. Yo también quiero que seas muy dichosa. Te prometo que haré lo posible para que así sea.- Sonrió al fin el muchacho.-

 

Los dos caminaron de la mano por el parque. Daphne Incluso pasó un brazo por el que su novio le ofreció. Así tomados resultaban una estampa realmente romántica. Al menos eso pensaba él. Martin recordó como antes de recibir la llamada de su prometida el teléfono había sonado. Contestó pensando en que sería precisamente ella, cuando, sorprendido, escuchó una voz familiar que al principio no pudo ubicar advirtiéndole con tono entre divertido y reprobatorio.

-Ten cuidado, estás a punto de perderla.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó el chico.- ¿A qué se refiere, quién es?  
-Quien te ha ayudado.- Le recordó esa voz, que pertenecía a un hombre añadiendo.- Y toda mi ayuda será inútil si Daphne al final, sigue sus instintos. El juicio comienza mañana. Y esa abogada que defiende a tu agresora es muy buena. Tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso.  
-¿Abogada? ¿Quién es?- Quiso saber el joven.  
-Es Kerria Malden, la conozco.- Repuso su interlocutor.-  
-¿Y no podrías ocuparte de ella? Me refiero a hacer algo parecido a lo que hiciste por mí con Daphne y con esa tía.- Le pidió Martin.-

 

Y es que el chico había hablado también con su propio abogado, ese tal Enmanuel Hastings que sería quien ejercería como acusación contra la tal Sabra Leví. Eso fue haría un par de días cuando el letrado iba a reunirse con la letrada de la parte contraria, la señora o señorita Malden, para intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

-No será tan fácil como parece.- Le advirtió el abogado.- Mi colega defensora insiste en que tiene una buena base para exculpar a su cliente. Y que posiblemente haga subir al estrado a la señorita Kensington.   
-No puede hacer eso.- Se molestó Martin.-  
-Puede hacerlo si los argumentos que invoca le son admitidos por el juez.- Rebatió su contertulio.-Personalmente creo que son tesis muy al filo del caso. No obstante, podrían ser plausibles. De modo que, como tengo que reunirme con ella para negociar antes del juicio, quiero pedirle a usted, y a sus padres, que me autoricen a sopesar cualquier oferta que mi colega me haga. E igualmente que me den su permiso por escrito para contra ofertar a mi vez.

 

Martin asintió, tras leer esas posibles ofertas dio su consentimiento a la de su propio abogado. Después dejó el asunto en sus manos… Así que ahora, saliendo de esos recuerdos, quiso preguntar.

-¿Acaso no podrías hacer que esa abogada tuviera otras cosas de las que encargarse?  
-No hay necesidad. Kerria tiene ya sus propios problemas. Yo no interferiré en eso. Y tampoco podría aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, te aseguro que no le faltarán distracciones.- Afirmó ese individuo con total seguridad, añadiendo.- Además, tras esta nueva intervención ya no podré ayudarte en muchas ocasiones más.  
\- No entiendo nada.- Replicó el desconcertado muchacho, queriendo saber.- ¿Qué intervención?  
-Solo te diré que la confesión le ha hecho mucho bien al alma de tu novia.- Sentenció ese tipo con evidente sorna, para sentenciar.- Y por el momento, ha fortalecido su determinación de estar contigo. Al menos por ahora.

 

Y tras desvelar algo al atónito Martin el muchacho inquirió con total estupefacción.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? La confesión es secreta…  
-Tengo buenos contactos, tú no te preocupes de eso.- Replicó más contundentemente aquel individuo para remachar.- Sin embargo, ya no intervendré mucho más. A partir de ahora la mayor parte de las cosas seguirán su curso. Sea éste el que sea. ¿Podrás luchar tú solo para obtener su amor haciendo lo que sea necesario o dejarás que se te escape?  
-No la perderé. Puedes apostar por ello.- Afirmó Martin con mayor convicción.-  
-Bien, eso es lo que quería oír. Por ello te daré una última ayuda. Escucha con atención puesto que podría ocurrir esto…

 

Y para estupefacción del muchacho aquel tipo le contó cosas que, según él, sucederían. Al principio Martin se negó a creer aquello.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Acaso eres capaz de leer el futuro?- Inquirió no sin cierta sorna.-  
-Digamos que literalmente.- Repuso su interlocutor con pareja apariencia de ironía para añadir.- Yo te he advertido. El tomar medidas para impedirlo solo dependería de ti. Aunque quizás suponga hacer cosas que no te gusten.  
-No me importa. Con tal de no perder a Daphne, si es que lo dices se cumple, haría lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo.  
-¿Aun en contra del mismo destino?- Quiso saber su misterioso contertulio.-  
-¡Contra lo que fuera o luchando contra quien sea!- Espetó el joven con manifiesta determinación, agregando incluso con tintes llenos de agresividad.- Ella es mía, ¡mía! Esa lesbiana maldita no me quitará.

 

Y tras unos tensos instantes de silencio para Martin, que incluso respiraba agitado tras sentenciar aquello, su interlocutor remachó para cortar después la comunicación.

-Así me gusta, buena suerte…

 

El muchacho no obstante se quedó preocupado. Luego el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez sí que era Daphne y le pedía verle con urgencia. Tenía que hablar con él. Al principio se inquietó, sobre todo habida cuenta de su anterior conversación. Luego pudo calmarse un poco. Era la muchacha quien daba la impresión de estar asustada. Afortunadamente porque no quería estar sin él.

-Me quiere, estoy seguro de que así es.- Pensaba Martin una y otra vez.- Y también desea tener una vida normal y que su familia esté orgullosa. Y así será. Cuando este maldito juicio termine…Sin embargo, tal y como me han aconsejado, no debo dar nada por hecho hasta no estar totalmente seguro…Bien, mañana veremos.

 

Y es que al día siguiente, al fin se celebraría esa vista. Por eso sería por lo que su novia estaba tan agitada y nerviosa. Lo más posible es que tuviera que enfrentarse a aquella loca. En fin, él estaría a su lado siempre.

-No llores más.- Le pidió dulcemente él.- Verás como todo se arreglará. Seremos muy felices. Haré que olvides cualquier temor. Si tú me quieres como yo a ti, nada nos podrá separar.

 

Daphne se abrazó a él buscando esa certeza. Lo que iba a hacer, ¡lo que tendría que hacer! Le supondría un muy alto precio. ¡Ojalá que mereciera la pena! No solo para ella sino para todos a quienes amaba.

-Estoy dispuesta.- Pensó.- 

 

Al fin llegaron a casa. Mei Ling estaba impaciente. Nada más entrar la modelo le pidió que se sentara. La asiática lo hizo con visible inquietud. Su novia estaba muy seria y finalmente supo por qué.

-Tendré que fingir una relación con Ben. Cuando vayamos a la Tierra, por motivos de promoción.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó una vez más Mei Ling.- ¿Fingir una relación?...¡Vaya! Menos mal que me lo has advertido.- Añadió con patente sarcasmo y enfado.- Aunque siendo tan buenos actores seguro que lo haréis muy bien. Lo que me preocupa es que él se meta mucho en papel.  
-Por favor. Te aseguro que no hay nada entre nosotros y que nunca lo habrá.- Afirmó la española.-  
-Tú no puedes hablar por él.- Negó la oriental remachando con malestar y enojo.- ¿Y si te pide ensayar las escenas de cama en su casa? ¿También lo harías para promocionar la película?  
-¡Ya basta Mei Ling! - Estalló su interlocutora.- Es absurdo. Jamás me pedirá tal cosa.  
-Es un hombre y tú una mujer muy atractiva. ¿Estando contigo quién no lo haría? Y tú no pareces muy preocupada por eso.- La recriminó.-

 

Aquella enfureció a Sonia. ¿Acaso su novia la acusaba de querer serle infiel? Encima se permitía opinar la ligera de algo que no sabía. Replicó perdiendo la calma.

-¡No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que hablas!  
-¿Ah no? Tengo algo de experiencia en esos temas.- Replicó la asimismo enojada oriental.- Y sé lo bastante como para darme cuenta de que ese tipo es muy solícito contigo.  
-¡Ben Crew es homosexual!- Desveló la modelo con vehemencia.- Yo no le intereso en absoluto…

 

Tras aquello se produjo un tenso silencio entre ambas. Sobre todo fue la oriental quien miró a su pareja con asombro. Ahora tuvo a su vez que aguantar la reprimenda de la española.

-Eso quería decirte. Es todo un montaje. Sorprendí a Ben y a ese amigo suyo quien, según tú, te comía con la vista. Y fue muy embarazoso.- Añadió ahora tiñendo su indignación de vergüenza.-  
-Ya.- Suspiró la oriental, insistiendo pese a todo.- ¿No te has parado a pensar que podrían ser bisexuales? ¿Qué pasa si te piden unirte a ellos?

 

Sonia movió la cabeza con hastío, aunque esa posibilidad no le había cruzado la mente. Pero tenía la clara impresión de que ese no era el caso…

-No temas. Ben no tiene el más mínimo interés por las mujeres. Solo quiere salvar su carrera y proteger su intimidad. ¿Acaso no lo puedes comprender?- Remachó dolida.- Es un buen hombre. No merecería que le atacasen por eso. Ha hecho mucho bien en obras benéficas y es un modelo para los críos. Pero cualquiera podría destruir toda su obra si esto saliera a la luz…

 

Mei Ling no supo que decir a eso. La verdad. Era algo que no hubiera esperado. Todavía le daba vueltas a la embarazosa situación que su novia le había descrito. Pese a ello, pudo decir.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Si es por tu carrera lo entiendo. Sin embargo, esa idea no puede salir bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrías que prestarte a esa mascarada?- Inquirió con tono de reproche, agregando ya con un tinte más conciliador.- Sé muy bien lo que es eso. Me pasé muchos años de mi vida fingiendo por mis padres. Incluso eludiendo el compromiso de boda que fijaron para mí. Al final tuve que ser sincera con ellos. Al principio lo pasé mal, pero después me quité un peso de encima.  
-Él no puede hacer eso. Hay muchos intereses que dependen de la imagen que tiene. Es poco menos que un ídolo para las adolescentes y el héroe a quien los niños desean imitar.  
-¿Y qué habría de malo en un héroe gay?- Inquirió agudamente Mei Ling.-

 

Sonia suspiró cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y moviendo la cabeza para responder más calmada pero igualmente molesta.

-¿Y eres tú quien me hace esa pregunta?. ¡Por favor! Lo sabes perfectamente. No sería prudente por el mismo motivo que a todos nos cuesta tanto salir del armario.- Le refirió la modelo.- Porque esta sociedad sigue llena de prejuicios y, lamentablemente, lejos de ganar terreno lo estamos perdiendo. Hay algunas personas valientes sí, que se niegan a callar y declaran la verdad. Aunque en la mayor parte de los casos saben que tendrán que pagar un alto precio.  
-¿Hablas también por ti?- Se atrevió a preguntar su pareja.-  
-Sí.- Musitó la española que ahora rebajó su tono para admitir con voz queda.- También por mí. Sé que es una postura cobarde. Que podría salir ante las cámaras y presentarte como a mi novia. Pero, para empezar, tú deberías afrontar a los paparazis y a la prensa del corazón, no te dejarían tranquila. Después, aunque sé que la mayoría de mis compañeras y la señora Deveraux me apoyarían, también soy consciente de los problemas que podría causar a terceros…

 

Mei Ling la miró de soslayo, no pareció quedar muy conforme con esa justificación, de forma que replicó. Acusando a su pareja de ello.

-Tienes miedo. Una mujer tan segura de sí misma y tan decidida tiene miedo de mostrarse simplemente tal cual es.- Suspiró entre resignada y dolida.-  
-Sí, tengo miedo.- Reconoció Sonia con pesar.- Y sin embargo te quiero y no deseo renunciar a lo nuestro. Y si tan importante es para ti saldré al mundo y les contaré que te amo, y que eres mi pareja.- Sentenció mirando a su interlocutora con gesto suplicante.- Créeme, ¡por favor! 

 

Fue la oriental quien negó una vez más con la cabeza para responder.

-No quiero que te veas forzada a hacer algo como eso. Ni es mi intención ponerte entre la espada y la pared, Sonia. Si deseas aceptar esa oferta, no me opondré. Pero tampoco puedo ir contigo…

 

Una vez más el silencio se hizo entre las dos. La española estaba pensando su contestación. Sabía que era un momento clave en la relación de ambas. Quizás de lo que replicase dependiera su futuro como pareja…

-Te quiero Mei Ling.- Declaró finalmente.- Sin embargo, si lo digo públicamente dejaré totalmente comprometido a Ben. Para mí sería un terrible cargo de conciencia. Solo te pido, ¡te suplico!, que tengas un poco de paciencia. Y te aseguro que mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar. Confía en mí, ¡por favor!

 

A su vez la asiática se tomó unos dramáticos instantes para responder. Lo hizo con resignación y sinceridad.

-Claro que tengo confianza en ti. Y sé que a veces soy muy celosa. Pero tengo mis razones, comprende que, cuando salía con Maggie, ella no solo me engañó pensando en otra mujer sino que al final se fue con otro hombre. De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo superé, la perdoné de corazón y soy su amiga. Bueno, al menos lo era cuando no tenía ese afán religioso.- Sonrió débilmente y prosiguió.- Aunque tras aquello me volví mucho más precavida. No quiero que nadie me rompa el corazón otra vez.  
-¡Te juro que no lo haré! - Se apresuró a replicar Sonia tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas.- ¡Te lo juro!

 

Mei Ling sonrió y las dos se dieron un largo y romántico beso para concluir esa discusión.

-Espero que todo te vaya muy bien.- Le deseó la asiática a su pareja.-  
-Por muy lejos que esté, seguiremos estando juntas.- Le prometió la española.- 

 

Por su parte Nelly no pasó una buena noche en aquel refugio. A pesar de que la cama no era incómoda apenas pudo dormir. Pensaba mucho en los últimos momentos de su madre. Al menos de la persona a la que ella siempre había querido como a tal. Tampoco olvidaba las crueles palabras del que pensó que era su padre. Y, por supuesto, sentía haber dejado abandonado a su hermano Orix.

-Mi vida ha sido toda una mentira.- Se decía consternada.- Ahora no sé quién soy, ni lo que soy…ni tampoco sé que puedo hacer…

 

Sin embargo tenía que vivir, quizás empezar de cero. Por eso se decidió. Comenzaría por crear un hogar en esa habitación que le habían asignado. Por lo pronto se levantó para desayunar. Tras aguardar y poder lavarse en el baño común que tenían fue a la sala que hacía las veces de cocina. Nelly sabía desenvolverse bien en esa estancia. Desde que su madre enfermase se ocupó en muchas ocasiones de hacer la comida, para ella y para Orix sobre todo. Su padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. 

-Apenas si veía a mamá.- Pensaba con amargura.- La dejó de lado por culpa de su trabajo…

 

La voz de Pierce la sacó de esas tristes reflexiones.

-Buenos días, Nelly.- Sonrió el chico.-

 

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Era un chico agradable y guapo también. A estas alturas había olvidado su atracción por Stephano. Aquel chico rubio que le gustaba en el colegio le parecía ahora tan irreal como uno de esos actores o modelos que aparecían en las películas.

-¡Tendría las mismas posibilidades de ligar con Ben Crew! - Pensaba, aunque ahora con humor.- Desde luego está muy bueno. ¡Es todo un tiarron! A lo mejor si me hago modelo con esa Calderón…

 

No era ajena a alguna holo revista que pudo ver en sus andanzas callejeras. Esa película que se rodaría en la Tierra con la pareja de moda en Nature. ¡Qué suerte tenía esa chica!

-Bien, mi vida nada tiene que ver con eso…- Suspiró en tanto lo pensaba.-  
-Te veo muy callada.- Declaró Pierce.-  
-No suelo hablar mucho.- Repuso ella.-  
-Esa es una buena cualidad para los que tenemos que vivir a nuestro aire.- Convino el muchacho.- Y tú te has adaptado muy bien. Parece que naciste para ser libre.  
-No sé para lo que nací.- Suspiró la joven volviendo a un tono y gesto entristecido al sentenciar.- Ni siquiera sé si nací o me fabricaron.  
-No digas esas cosas. Eres una chica estupenda.- Afirmó Pierce aproximándose a ella.-

 

Y sin que Nelly pudiera casi darse cuenta él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Al principio la tomó por sorpresa pero luego se dejó hacer. Necesitaba sentir cariño y además, aquel chico le gustaba. Al que no le hizo ninguna gracia fue a Dean. El muchacho llegaba justo a la cocina en ese momento. Estaba a la entrada y sus dos compañeros no advirtieron su presencia. Sin embargo, él pudo ver los instantes anteriores y el momento del beso. ¡Ese maldito Pierce! Molesto e incluso avergonzado, salió de allí rápidamente antes de que le vieran. Al poco rato Bonnie y Pancho entraron en la cocina. Junto a otros los dos muchachos se dispusieron a desayunar.

-¿Dónde está Dean?- Preguntó Nelly.-  
-No lo sé.- Repuso la recién llegada.- Quizás siga durmiendo.  
-Bueno, tendrá hambre cuando se despierte. Le guardaremos algo.- Comentó Pierce con la aprobación de ambas chicas.-  
-Que se apure o me lo comeré todo.- Rio Pancho, mirando con deseo el plato de las tostadas y el bote de mermelada.-

 

Los demás rieron con él. Ahora Nelly se sentía mejor. Entre aquel beso que la hizo enrojecer y el ambiente de camaradería que se respiraba, pensó que posiblemente hubiera encontrado su sitio.

-Al menos aquí me aceptan tal cual soy. Aunque ni yo misma sepa lo que soy.

 

Tras deambular por las calles de Sagan City y llegar a su punto de encuentro Shania no tuvo que aguardar mucho rato. La voz de su contacto sonó tras de ella. Al girarse descubrió a esa mujer morena, de su altura, que sonreía.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal por aquí?.- Saludó la voz de Marla.-  
-Llegas tarde.- La recriminó su compañera.-  
-Lo siento, es que me entretuve saludando a una vieja amiga.- Afirmó divertida.-  
-Sabes que nuestra misión es muy importante. La discreción tiene que ser máxima.- Le respondió una Shania con cara de pocos amigos.-  
-¡No tengas tanto miedo! - Se rio Marla.- No pasará nada.  
-Así lo espero, por tu bien.- Llegó a amenazarla su interlocutora.-

 

Marla guardó un incómodo silencio. Aunque ya estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir amenazas. La mayor parte, eso sí, vacuas y poco creíbles. Sin embargo, sabía que esa mujer no bromeaba.

-Descuida.- Afirmó sin dar la impresión de temer nada.- Por el dinero que me pagan soy la primera interesada en que todo salga según lo previsto.

 

Shania asintió y se alejó sin más. Marla la miró de arriba a abajo para pensar.

-No está mal, pero desde luego es arriesgado… quizás por eso me gusta más todavía.

 

Y es que estaba muy habituada a tener que vivir peligrosamente. Desde cría solo conoció a su progenitora. Aquel bastardo que la preñó la abandonó al poco de nacer ella. Típico de los hombres. Pasar un buen rato y desentenderse después. Más tarde otro cabrón le vendió a su madre una dosis adulterada que la mató. Aunque la echó poco de menos. Sucedió cuando Marla tenía ya catorce años. A esas alturas sabía cómo buscarse la vida sola. Calentaba bastante a esos cerdos con los que su mami se relacionaba. Aunque siempre consiguió evitar pasar a mayores. Los tíos le daban asco.

-Son únicamente unos monos ansiosos por copular. Hasta los que fingen mejor, queriendo pasar por atentos. – Pensaba con manifiesto desprecio del sexo masculino.- En el fondo solo quieren meter esa cosita suya y sacarla lo antes posible.

 

Sin embargo, entre mujeres no era así. Ella misma era muy apasionada y le encantaba tener el control, cualquier perversión la excitaba. Y lo que descubrió con solo quince años fue aún mejor. Cuando por vez primera tuvo la gran idea de usar una cámara escondida para grabarse con una mujer mayor y casada. La muy zorra tendría los cuarenta, pasaba por una madre y esposa ejemplar de familia bastante acomodada, pero le iban los coños más que nada. Especialmente los jóvenes. A Marla le tocó la lotería. Aun recordaba la cara de asombro y horror cuando, en su última cita, obsequió a esa individua con lo que le dijo era una copia de la grabación. Luego recibió un suculento cheque.

-No usé lo que tenía grabado.- Pensaba divertida.- Menos mal que esa estúpida pensó que tenía copia, tuve que darle la única que poseía. Pero funcionó.

 

Y cuando se unió a la era digital fue mejor todavía. Entonces si que pudo copiar los archivos y seguir con su particular juego. Fue metiéndose en el mundo del cotilleo y la prensa rosa. Ligando con alguna redactora mayor que la enchufó. Y a la vez, aquella técnica de acercarse por tiendas de moda selectas e ir vigilando a algunas clientas para intimar primero y sacarles la pasta después… Parecía oler el aroma de las que eran gais y querían diversión. Incluyendo a la propia Maggie.

-Ironías del destino.- Se dijo ahora con una mueca de decepción.- Creí haber encontrado mi alma gemela. Para una vez que me enrollé con una tía sin pensar en el dinero…

 

Aunque un mensaje en su teléfono la sacó de esos agridulces recuerdos. No obstante, al leerlo se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Vaya! Será mi día de suerte…bésala, hazla tuya y recogerás el fruto…- Leyó viendo una atractiva suma de créditos.- 

 

Además la foto de una hermosa mujer, más bien una chica joven…que la atrajo de inmediato. Algo en su percepción le indicaba que esa muchacha compartía sus mismas inclinaciones.

-Nada más fácil.- Se sonrió con lascivia.- Tengo mis encantos y, por si eso no funcionase, algunas ayudas para persuadir a cualquiera.

 

Sin embargo en ese mensaje se indicaba una fecha y lugar determinados para ello.

-¡Qué raro! -Se dijo Marla aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta.- Supongo que será un beso bastante esperado…y que alguien querrá grabar para la posteridad. Me conozco el truco. Muy bien… -sonrió tecleando una réplica a ese anónimo interlocutor.- Eso te costará el doble…y quiero un anticipo.

Y al cabo de unos instantes , para su deleite leyó …

-Hecho. No me decepciones. 

 

Le pedían su cuenta y la muchacha indicó una que tenía protegida, y compuesta por bitcoin. Al poco, tras solicitar la suma que deseaba, chequeó el estado de sus finanzas y con gran regocijo comprobó que éstas habían aumentado en esa medida. Aquel misterioso cliente le prometía además un plus si la escena era lo bastante fogosa. Tras lo que no tardó en contestar.

-No tendrás queja de mis servicios…

 

A su vez Daphne y Martin llegaron al Clargin. Ella fue un momento al baño. Entre tanto el chico se entretenía mirando en el bolso de la joven. Quiso leer sus mensajes para ver que podía encontrar. Tras las revelaciones de su misterioso benefactor se aseguró de que no hubiera peligro. 

-Muy bien.- Se dijo satisfecho una vez hubo terminado.- No hay mensajes de esa tía.

 

Y borró un par de cosas que había hecho. Así pues, todo estaba listo. Justo a tiempo. Daphne retornó, ahora tenía mejor cara tras habérsela lavado.

-¿Quieres una porción de tarta?- le ofreció gentilmente él.-  
-No tengo mucho apetito. Gracias. - Rechazó la joven.-  
-Pues un té.- Le propuso Martin.- Te vendrá bien.  
-Claro.- Asintió su pareja.-

 

Entonces vieron a Maggie sentada unas mesas más atrás con la pequeña Gloria. Al parecer la mujer estaba muy atareada limpiando a su hija de tarta como para haberles visto. El chico no desaprovechó la ocasión para comentar a su novia con tono esperanzado.

-¿Te imaginas si algún día tuviéramos una niña así de preciosa? Yo sería enormemente feliz.  
-Sí, sería bonito.- Convino ella con poco entusiasmo a su vez.-  
-Bueno, niña o niño. Me da igual. Siempre y cuando fuera de los dos, tuyo y mío.- Sonrió él posando una mano sobre otra de Daphne.-

 

La joven apenas esbozó una leve sonrisa de compromiso, retirando esa mano a los pocos segundos. Tuvo la excusa de ver venir a Clarisa con las tazas de té. 

-Aquí tenéis.- Les dijo la camarera.-

 

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, Clarisa se aproximó y cuchicheó con tono algo preocupado a modo confidencial.

-No sé qué le ha pasado. Pero Maggie estaba pálida…parecía haber visto un fantasma…

 

La miraron los dos aunque ahora no daba la impresión de verse fuera de lo habitual.

-Habrá tenido un día duro.- Elucubró Martin.- A todos nos pasa. ¿Verdad cariño? - Inquirió a su pareja con tono de complicidad.-  
-Si. Es verdad.- Convino ella con voz apagada.-  
-¿Alguna noticia de Dean?- Se interesó Martin.-  
-Nada todavía.- Suspiró Clarisa.-   
-¿Y Ginger?- quiso saber Daphne a su vez, volcando en eso su preocupación.-  
-Mal. Aunque tratamos de animarla en todo lo posible.- Suspiró la camarera alegando.- No lo entiendo. Con todos los momentos tan duros que tuvimos que pasar en el viaje, pero al menos entonces ella tenía el consuelo de su hijo. Ahora, cuando tenemos paz y el negocio va bien, está hundida por haberlo perdido. La pobre Gin parece estar destinada a no alcanzar nunca la felicidad. Es como si alguien la hubiera tomado manía.

 

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a Martin. Pero desde luego él no tenía nada que ver en eso. Apreciaba mucho a esa mujer y le deseaba lo mejor. ¡Ojalá que ese misterioso individuo que le había ayudado tanto con Daphne hiciese algo por ella!

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas, eso no es asunto mío.- Meditó con frialdad.- Debo centrarme únicamente en mi objetivo.

 

Y su objetivo estaba sentada a su lado. Él sabía que no se podía permitir el menor error. De modo que afirmó.

-La puedo comprender. Y seguro que tú también, ¿verdad cariño?- Inquirió a Daphne que, algo distraída, asintió en tanto él remachaba.- Nosotros cuidamos de niños y niñas muy pequeños. Les tenemos mucho cariño y ellos a nosotros. Para mí son lo mejor del mundo. No sé qué podría hacer si les perdiera. Sería terrible. No poder estar a su lado porque me odiaran o quisieran apartarse de mí por cualquier motivo. Por eso, deseo de corazón que Ginger vuelva a reunirse con Dean muy pronto. Si hay algo que pueda hacer…buscarle de alguna forma. Apoyar a Gin. ¡Lo que sea! Solo dímelo.  
-Gracias Martin, eres un cielo.- Sonrió Clarisa.- Siempre has sido un gran chico. Desde luego Daphne, tienes suerte. De no ser porque también tengo un marido maravilloso te envidiaría.  
-Sí, lo sé.- Sonrió trémulamente la aludida.-

 

Aquellas palabras aun la angustiaban más. Daphne se sentía muy culpable. Ella no sentía lo mismo que su novio y si Clarisa o su familia y amigos supiesen la verdad… Incluso aunque no la censurasen por ser gay lo harían por ser egoísta. ¡Pero eso no iba a suceder! Haría lo posible. Se esforzaría para ser la mujer perfecta. Mostrarse feliz y dar gracias por la fortuna que tenía. Ser capaz de traer la alegría a todos quienes la rodeaban aceptando esa situación.

-Es verdad. Al pobre no se lo digo tanto como debería.- Declaró ampliando su sonrisa y abrazándose al muchacho.-

 

Clarisa sonrió también. Martin en cambio la miró agradablemente sorprendido. Su benefactor tenía toda la razón. Había que escoger cuidadosamente las palabras a decir y pronunciarlas en el momento justo. Daphne estaba con él y era porque la propia chica así lo había decidido.

-Ahora solo nos queda que ese maldito juicio termine…- Pensó deseando.- Y que esa individua se aleje de mi novia cuanto más, mejor.

 

Entre tanto, la aludida en las reflexiones de Martin estaba lista. Sabra deseaba que aquello comenzase pronto para que terminase cuanto antes. Si la sentencia era benévola podría retornar a su vida. Y, sobre todo, ansiaba volver a ver a Daphne. Estaba segura de una cosa. En cuanto la mirase a los ojos descubriría la verdad. O al menos la confirmaría, dado que no tenía la más mínima duda acerca de los sentimientos de su pareja. Eso la animaba. Tocaron a la puerta de su alojamiento, dado que le estaba permitido ya permanecer en sus habitaciones de la base en lugar de en el calabozo. Eso debía agradecérselo también a la mayor Hunter. 

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó.-  
-Soy Kerria.- Se anunció la abogada.-

 

Sabra abrió enseguida. Con una sonrisa afable la invitó a pasar. Su defensora así lo hizo. Llevaba un maletín y su tablet. Una vez en sendas sillas, le expuso.

-Me reuní con el abogado de la acusación. Vengo a informarte. Hemos discutido un principio de acuerdo pero es necesario que lo conozcas y que lo autorices o no.  
-Muy bien. Te escucho. Por favor.- Le pidió una ansiosa piloto.- 

 

Kerria no se demoró en comenzar. Le contó que el día anterior quedó en el hall de su hotel con Emmanuel Hastings. El tipo, de pelo encanecido y estatura media, con algo de sobrepeso y vestido de traje y corbata color gris, llegó con unos minutos de retraso. Al verle aparecer al fin, ella sonrió pensando.

-La táctica de llegar un poco tarde para hacer que me ponga nerviosa. Si recurre a esos trucos tan infantiles creo que tendremos una oportunidad muy razonable de sacar un buen resultado.

 

Al detenerse ante ella, ese tipo la saludó pretendiendo querer cerciorarse, aunque a la joven le constaba que sabía perfectamente quien era ella.

-¿La señorita Malden?  
-Soy señora Malden, pero básicamente sí.- Repuso la interpelada.-  
-Emmanuel Hastings.- Se presentó él de modo imperturbable, ofreciéndole una mano que ella estrechó en tanto aquel hombre añadía. - He oído hablar de usted pero no la conocía en persona. Es un placer.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Aseveró su contertulia.- Bien, señor Hastings, vayamos al grano.   
-Me parece bien.- Convino él, alegando de inmediato.- Tenemos testigos, su cliente es culpable. Nada más claro que eso. Oficial militar, entrenada para matar, casi lo logra con un pobre muchacho que se dedica a enseñar a niños pequeños. No le veo mucho futuro en el caso, abogada.  
-Dicho así, desde luego que no.- Se sonrió Kerria para a su vez alegar.- Habría mucho que discutir sobre esas premisas, señor Hastings. Está claro que no tenemos la misma visión del asunto. Mi clienta fue provocada y se contuvo muy y mucho. Su cliente posiblemente sea un acosador. Y tenemos un testigo que podría arrojar mucha luz sobre eso.  
-Ya lo veremos.- Repuso el impávido fiscal yendo al asunto que le interesaba.- Por lo pronto le ofrezco esto. Su cliente se declara culpable, se disculpa, es condenada a dos años de prisión revisables y se le dicta una orden de alejamiento de mi representado de al menos quinientos kilómetros.

Al oír aquello Kerria se echó a reír. Aunque enseguida se detuvo y con marcada ironía replicó.

-Le agradezco que no haya considerado la pena de muerte, ni la cadena perpetua.  
-Creo que es un buen trato. Podría sacar más. Por ejemplo, que la expulsaran del ejército por conducta deshonrosa o acusarla de tentativa de homicidio involuntario.  
-¡Eso es un disparate!- Rebatió su interlocutora ya con visible enojo.-  
-Muy bien. ¿Qué propone usted?- Quiso saber su contertulio.-  
-Mi cliente se declara culpable de la agresión. Con atenuantes.- Matizó Kerria.- Acepta mantener las distancias con ese chico, se disculpa y cumple treinta días de trabajo social, de los que habría que descontarle su permanencia en los calabozos de la base.

 

Turno de Hastings para reírse a su vez. Moviendo la cabeza aquel tipo sentenció.

-¡Una de dos, o es muy ingenua o muy optimista! Pero sea como usted quiera. Vamos a jugar un poco. ¿Qué le parece si rebajo a un año de prisión y alejamiento de doscientos kilómetros de mi cliente?  
-Un año y sin que tenga que entrar en la cárcel por no tener antecedentes.- Pensó Kerria.- Sigue siendo demasiado, sería reconocer un delito en lugar de que fue un accidente.

 

Lo cierto es que esa oferta la hizo dudar. Se trataba de una aproximación bastante generosa por parte del fiscal a lo mejor que podrían esperar dadas las circunstancias. No obstante, fiel a su espíritu batallador, contra ofertó.

-Sesenta días de trabajo social, mi representada se disculpa y aceptaría una orden de alejamiento de al menos cien kilómetros.  
-¿No es usted fácil de convencer, verdad?- Se sonrió Emmanuel, alegando con un tono de condescendencia que casi rayaba en el paternalismo.- ¿Es que no ve que lo tiene perdido?

 

Kerria mantuvo unos instantes de silencio y al fin respondió decidida.

-Mis padres me enseñaron a no rendirme nunca y a crecerme cuanto más difícil está la situación en mi contra. Lo llevo en la sangre, señor Hastings.   
-En ese caso. Porque me siento generoso y mi representado no busca arruinarle la vida a su cliente, le haré la última e inamovible oferta. La toma o vamos a juicio.- Sentenció aquel tipo pasando a informar a su interlocutora.- Seis meses de arresto. Disculpas públicas admitiendo su error y su hostigamiento a mi cliente y alejamiento a cien kilómetros de él.  
-Tendrá que darme tiempo para discutirlo con mi defendida.- Contestó finalmente Kerria tras sopesar aquello, no sin antes advertir.- Aunque creo que no aceptará.  
-Eso allá ustedes.- Sonrió Hastings remachando antes de irse.- Les doy hasta la víspera del comienzo del juicio para que respondan. 

Dicho lo cual se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se alejó. Ahora Kerria miraba fijamente a Sabra tras concluir y le preguntó.

-¿Y bien?...¿Qué decides?

A su vez la israelí le sostuvo aquella mirada aunque con expresión dubitativa, casi desesperada, a la busca de algo que la ayudase a tomar esa decisión. Al fin pudo responder con otra cuestión.

-Lo tenemos mal. ¿No es cierto?...las evidencias están en mi contra después de todo.  
-Todo no.- Suspiró Kerria pese a lo cual tuvo que admitir.- Pero sí que es una situación muy complicada. Me he movido por ese sitio al que ibais. He hablado incluso con algunas personas que estaban allí. Ninguna recuerda haberte visto a solas con Daphne…  
-No puede ser.- Musitó Sabra.- Siempre hay mucha gente en ese local. Y los que…bueno, los de nuestra orientación no somos tantos aquí. Les tenemos que ser familiares. Quizás deberían vernos juntas para reconocernos.- Conjeturó.-   
-Entre las luces, el ruido y que cada uno va a lo que va.- Comentó su abogada con pleno conocimiento de causa.- La gente no suele fijarse en los que están alrededor, sino en sus propias parejas o la persona que buscan. Aunque tampoco nadie me dijo nada de haber visto a ese chico con tu novia. O eso, o sencillamente nadie quiere verse involucrado. A pesar de ir allí como una más y sacar el tema de modo informal, no me dieron demasiadas respuestas. Parece que hay demasiada cautela, por no decir temor, por aquí.- Tuvo que reconocer Kerria.-

 

Aunque sí que tuvo varias proposiciones a cual más picante, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Con paciente gentileza las declinó todas. Era una mujer felizmente casada les contestó. Dejó de rememorar aquello entonces al observar el gesto angustiado de su clienta.

-Está bien.- Asintió la israelí.- En ese caso…mi respuesta es no.- Sentenció de modo tajante para justificarse.- Aceptar ese trato sería como renunciar a Daphne. Estaría admitiendo ante ella y los demás que la versión de ese chico es cierta. Prefiero afrontar las consecuencias.  
-Es tu decisión.- Suspiró su defensora.- Iremos a juicio pues. Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano, pero te prevengo. No será nada fácil.   
-Nunca lo ha sido para mí.- Sonrió la israelí remachando con más sentido del humor.- No veo por qué iba a serlo ahora. Perdería el interés.  
-Será una batalla dura pues.- Sonrió más animosamente su abogada no sin remachar.- Pero la libraremos juntas.

 

La israelí le ofreció la mano, y Kerria la estrechó decididamente. Ambas estaban listas y preparadas. Lo mismo que Esmeralda. La diseñadora ya tenía tomadas unas cuantas decisiones, entre ellas las de quienes iban a ser las modelos que retornaran a la Tierra junto a ella. Se dirigió a la sede de Modas Deveraux con ánimo de hacérselo saber. Nada más llegar fue directa al despacho de Brenda. También tenía que charlar con ella sobre otras cosas. Aunque lo primero era el otro asunto.

-Buenos días.- Saludó entrando decidida y sin anunciarse.-

 

Brenda se incorporó con rapidez de su sillón en el que, reclinada, disfrutaba de una copa de brandy.

-Señora Deveraux.- Saludó entre desconcertada y sorprendida, admitiendo.- No la esperaba…  
-Lo sé querida.- Sonrió su interlocutora con sibilina malevolencia.- Ya hablaremos luego, pero antes, quiero que hagas venir a las modelos con las que hablé. Esas entre las que debo elegir.  
-Sí, claro. De inmediato.- Asintió la todavía atónita joven.-

 

En pocos minutos las convocó a todas. Las chicas no habían viajado a ninguna otra ciudad sabedoras que la decisión de madame Deveraux les iba a ser anunciada en esos días. Así que, una vez juntas, Esmeralda se permitió el lujo de sonreír afablemente y tomar la palabra.

-Me alegra veros a todas. A continuación os voy a comunicar cual es mi elección.

 

Las chicas contenían la respiración. Y es que recordaban las palabras que Esmeralda les dijera en aquella improvisada merienda días antes. La diseñadora las invitó a todas, junto con el resto del personal, para saber por ellas qué pensaban de la forma en la que se dirigía la empresa. Por supuesto que, de cara a Brenda y en público, todas manifestaron lo bien que se sentían y lo atenta que era su responsable. Aunque fue distinto cuando la propietaria se pasó por los corrillos que hacían sus empleados. Allí, lejos de los oídos de su jefa directa, algunas muchachas se atrevieron a decir más cosas. Esmeralda pensaba en eso ahora. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de esas chicas que ahora aguardaban. Por ejemplo las de Debra Azov. La muchacha, de origen ruso, le contó lo dura que podía llegar a ser su encargada.

-En fin, a veces se confunde ser duro con estricto. La exigencia en mi empresa es fundamental.- Le respondió Esmeralda con gesto impávido, rematando.- Y Brenda es una gran profesional. Sabe muy bien cuál es su función. Obtener lo mejor de cada una de vosotras.  
-Sí, señora Deveraux.- Convino la joven, que sin embargo, insistió.- Pero en mi opinión eso no pasa por hacer llorar a algunas pobres chicas gritándoles lo inútiles que son a cada momento.

 

Aquello hizo que la jefa guardase un incómodo silencio. Asintió en esta ocasión.

-Nadie es perfecto, pero eso desde luego no es aceptable. Hay mejores formas de corregir errores.- Dictaminó la dueña queriendo saber.- Dime querida. ¿Te ha gritado a ti?  
-A mí no.- Admitió Debra.- Pero sí a otras chicas, algunas eran amigas mías. Y tenían mis mismos sueños. Muchas se fueron muy dolidas cuando Brenda las humilló. Tenga cuidado.- Le susurró en confianza.- Ante usted se presenta muy sumisa y muy cordial, pero está amargada. Este planeta se le queda pequeño. Quiere salir de aquí, de un modo u otro.  
-Gracias por tu franqueza. Y dime. ¿Personalmente a qué aspiras tú?- Preguntó la diseñadora.-  
-Aspiro a ser una buena modelo. A ganar dinero y a ayudar a mi familia.- Le contó.- Verá, en mi país la gente de clase media pasa a veces por situaciones complicadas. Tengo dos hermanos menores que están estudiando todavía. Mi sueño es ayudar a mis padres a que les den una buena educación, a ser posible en el extranjero. Y que en mi casa no pasen estrecheces.  
-¿Acaso ahora no puedes hacerlo?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Gracias a este trabajo sí que gano dinero y les envío lo que puedo.- Declaró la muchacha, eso sí, admitiendo.- Pero si llego a ser conocida en la Tierra ganaré más y aseguraré su bienestar.  
-¿No es el sueño de desfilar lo que te mueve?- Preguntó su jefa.-  
-Si le soy sincera no. Esto es un medio para un fin. – Reconoció la rusa.- Yo no pude estudiar en la universidad, pero he disfrutado de la instrucción recibida aquí y eso me ha resultado muy útil. Sé que este mundillo no dura para siempre y quiero ganar dinero también para resolver mi futuro y el de los míos. La fama en sí no me interesa demasiado. El bienestar de mi familia, sí. Y también hacer bien mi trabajo.  
-Eso es loable querida. Muy loable. Te deseo lo mejor. Muchas gracias por tu franqueza. - Repuso Esmeralda para aproximarse a otra muchacha.-

 

Habló entonces con Keisha, la africana le contó que provenía de Nigeria. 

-Verá señora Deveraux, me gusta ser modelo. Aunque para mí es un paso más.  
-¿Un paso más? ¿Hacia donde?.- Inquirió su jefa con visible interés.-   
-Le sonará superficial en un principio, pero deseo llegar a ser famosa y valorada.- Declaró la chica.-  
-No me parece superficial. Tienes derecho a aspirar a lo que quieras. Si haces un buen trabajo seguro que lo lograrás. -Contestó la veterana diseñadora.-

 

Aunque Keisha movió la cabeza, quizás percatándose de que no se había explicado bien. De modo que matizó.

-La fama no sirve de nada sino se puede emplear en algo útil.- Sentenció explicando a su jefa.- Quisiera llegar a algo en mi país. Ser elegida para un puesto de gobierno, incluso llegar a presidenta. De ese modo podría luchar por mejorar la vida de mis compatriotas. Y si no consigo eso, siendo una figura de notoriedad, también tendría la ocasión de hacer algo por ellos.  
-Un objetivo muy encomiable.- Concedió Esmeralda.-

 

Aquello sonaba impresionante, la diseñadora tuvo que admitir que esa chica parecía creer en aquello. Le deseó buena suerte y preguntó.

-¿Y qué te parece como se hacen las cosas por aquí?  
\- No tengo queja hasta ahora. Nuestra supervisora es justa. Si trabajas bien tienes pases. Si no te obliga a esforzarte más.

 

Tras darle las gracias, y despedirse, pasó a charlar con la siguiente jovencita. Esa tal Renata. Una muchacha milanesa. 

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer si vas a la Tierra?- Le preguntó.-  
-Lo primero de todo ver a mi familia.- Sonrió la italiana.- Hace más de un año que no lo hago. Luego desfilar mucho, sobre todo por la pasarela de mi ciudad natal. Deseo ser una de sus mejores modelos.  
-¿No la mejor?- Se sonrió Esmeralda.-  
-Eso es muy difícil.- Admitió su contertulia.- Hay que ser realista. Quiero ser la mejor versión mía posible.

 

Su jefa asintió, aunque a la veterana ex modelo aquella replica le parecía la típica contestación preparada para un casting. 

-Y hasta ahora, ¿qué tal todo por aquí?- Le preguntó a la muchacha.-  
-Muy bien. ¡Lo cierto es que Brenda a veces nos exprime de desfile en desfile! - Suspiró alegando de inmediato.- Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?. Es algo necesario para poder estar bien preparada…mi objetivo es hacerlo cada día mejor. Y ¿quién sabe?. Puede que entonces sí que llegue a ser la modelo más cotizada. Pero eso no es lo que en verdad me gustaría  
-¿Y qué sería lo que más te gustaría entonces?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-¿Sabe? Mi madre fue modelo también. Y actriz. No famosa pero sí respetada. Me encantaría seguir sus pasos. Ser como ella. Y luego quizás dentro de unos diez o quince años, fundar una familia. 

 

Así, la diseñadora le deseó buena suerte y fue a conversar con la cuarta de las muchachas. La tal Bai Chen. Era china y bastante callada. Pese a ello por supuesto que habló con su jefa. Y ante las preguntas de ésta respondió tras meditar un poco.

-Quiero ser buena en mi trabajo, como quiero serlo en todo. La perfección se persigue a través del esfuerzo. En eso no puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted.  
-¿Y qué metas tienes?- Inquirió Esmeralda.-   
-Me gusta esta profesión. Deseo labrarme un futuro y un nombre. Y en pocos años, quizás retirarme y contraer matrimonio. Pero eso solo si lo deseo. Preferiría estudiar y llegar a ser directiva de alguna de sus sucursales, por ejemplo, la de Beijing  
-Tienes una altas miras.- Valoró Esmeralda.-  
-Si señora Deveraux.- Admitió la joven.- Y soy consciente de la gran cantidad de trabajo y de aprendizaje que debo llevar a cabo para alcanzarlas.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y te parece que aquí has tenido un buen aprendizaje?- Quiso saber la propietaria.-  
-Me ha enseñado que tengo que ser siempre competente y centrarme en mis objetivos. Sí.- Asintió la china añadiendo.- A parte de mi idioma natal y del inglés, hablo también francés. Además, he estado estudiando dirección de empresas. Siempre en mi tiempo libre y vacaciones.   
-Pero tienes un fondo de becas para eso.- Opuso su interlocutora.- Puede pedir días libres cuando tengas exámenes e incluso para preparar algún trabajo de carrera si te es preciso.  
-Si señora, aunque eso aquí sería contraproducente.- Observó la oriental.- Me refiero a que perdería la ocasión de participar en desfiles y adquirir experiencia.  
-Claro.- Asintió Esmeralda.-

 

Esa muchacha no dijo nada contra Brenda aunque a la propietaria le sorprendió aquello. Se suponía que la supervisora tendría que haberla informado de ese tipo de cosas. En ese momento dejó eso de lado. Ahora, tras recapitular, miraba a las ansiosas jovencitas, lista para dar su veredictos. No obstante, antes de eso, pensó en su conversación con Sonia. La modelo la llamó haría una hora tan solo. Parecía algo agitada. 

-Dime querida.- Dijo Esmeralda.- ¿Has tomado ya tu decisión?  
-Sí, señora Deveraux.- Repuso la joven.- Y tengo un problema. Verá, usted dijo que me apoyaría… aunque no sé si querrá seguir haciéndolo…

 

Y la puso al tanto de esa situación que había surgido. De la discusión con su pareja y sus dudas. Esmeralda la escuchó atentamente y al fin respondió.

-No soy quien para meterme en tu vida privada ni en tus prioridades, Sonia. Con tal de que eso no afecte tu trabajo. Si eres capaz de cumplir con el nivel que se te exigirá en la Tierra y con tu agenda de la Casa Deveraux, por mí no hay inconveniente si luego ruedas una o cien películas. Pero solo te avisaré, y es un consejo tan bienintencionado como el que podría darle a mi propia hija. Ten mucho cuidado en dónde te metes. El mundo de la fama puede ser muy gratificante, pero también efímero y traicionero.  
-Gracias señora. No lo olvidaré.- Respondió la española.-   
-Por lo que me cuentas, ese actor tiene que ser muy buena persona. Obras benéficas, ejemplo para los niños. Admiro eso. En nuestra Casa Deveraux tenemos muchos programas a beneficio de la infancia.- Comentó para acto seguido añadir con más prevención.- Si su productora y él mismo te quieren como coprotagonista por tu talento me parece bien. Pero si es una mera campaña publicitaria te pido que reflexiones.   
-Lo he hecho. Y quiero dar el máximo en las pasarelas y en los escenarios.- Sentenció la joven.-  
-Muy bien. Sea pues.- Convino Esmeralda.- Vendrás conmigo. Prepárate para salir hacia la Tierra lo antes posible. Si lo prefieres, en atención a esa productora y a su estrella, si quieres puedes ir con ellos. Siempre y cuando estés en París antes de dos meses. ¿Queda claro?  
-Sí señora Deveraux.- Afirmó la joven añadiendo con patente reconocimiento.- Muchísimas gracias por confiar en mí.

 

Tras eso se despidieron. Ahora la Dueña y máxima responsable de la Casa Deveraux anunció…

 

-Pues bien. Las elegidas para acompañarme a la Tierra son las señoritas siguientes…


	20. Algunas intuiciones y pesquisas.

Al día siguiente todo estaba ya preparado. Kerria se levantó pronto y se reunió de inmediato con su cliente. Sabra había salido al fin de la base, escoltada por Susan. Ambas vestían de paisano. En esta ocasión y atendiendo a los consejos recibidos, la israelí llevaba un modesto atuendo compuesto por falda azul celeste hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros de poco tacón y una blusa blanca. Desde luego daba la apariencia de chica joven totalmente corriente. Quién la viese tendría difícil creerla capaz de haber cometido el delito que la imputaban. 

-Vamos allá.- Suspiró en cuanto abordó un deslizador junto con su superiora.-  
-Todo irá bien. Kerria es la mejor abogada que podrías tener.- La animó su interlocutora.-

 

Aunque la israelí asintiera, deseando que así fuese, sabía que su caso era difícil de defender. Renunció a ningún tipo de acuerdo y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. Pensando en eso el tiempo le pasó lento y los escasos kilómetros que había desde la base de Sagan City en la que había estado retenida hasta los juzgados se le antojaron eternos. Afortunadamente llegaron y nada más bajar vio a su abogada defensora esperando en pie ante la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?- La saludó la letrada con tono animoso.-  
-Preferiría estar a punto de salir de misión con mi varitech.- Le confesó su representada.-   
-Quizás fuera menos arriesgado.- Sonrió la mayor Hunter, quien no obstante, añadió animosa.- Confía en Kerria.  
-Lo hago.- Repuso la joven piloto que quiso saber una vez más.- Me lo explicaste antes, pero no me puedo declarar inocente. Y dijiste que estaba claro que era culpable.  
-No exactamente.- Rebatió Kerria para afirmar.- Te declararás no culpable.  
-En ese caso es lo mismo que inocente, ¿no?- Inquirió la sorprendida Sabra.-  
-No, no lo es.- Le explicó su abogada. – Verás. Si eres inocente es que, en efecto, no has cometido ningún delito y así queda probado. En este caso es muy obvio que le lanzaste contra la barra del bar. Sin embargo, el segundo supuesto se aplica cuando, aun existiendo evidencias que apuntan que el acusado podría ser culpable del delito, no existen suficientes pruebas que lo demuestren, éstas se han conseguido de un modo ilegal o bien se cometió el delito bajo cualquier atenuante, por ejemplo, un cuadro psicótico, enajenación mental transitoria, provocación manifiesta o interés por proteger a terceros, etc. Por lo que hay que declararlo como no culpable…  
-¿Y crees que el jurado lo creerá?- Volvió a preguntar una inquieta Sabra.- 

 

No hubo respuesta a eso. Al fin, las tres mujeres se encaminaron con paso firme al interior. Kerria lucía un conjunto de blazer con pantalón que le aportaba mucha seriedad. Susan iba con un vestido largo verde manzana que le sentaba bastante bien. No obstante, se mostraba poco comunicativa, iba pensando en sus propios problemas. El día anterior su esposo salió de casa empeñado en encontrar a Nelly. 

-Ten cuidado.- Le pidió.-  
-Tranquila.- Afirmó él.- No me pasará nada.

 

Susan sabía de sobra lo poderoso que era su marido. Aunque su inquietud no se refería al plano físico. En realidad no quería que él se implicase demasiado desde el punto de vista emocional. Y sobre todo, que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Aquella situación parecía hacerle perder su habitual calma y capacidad de análisis. Solo le restaba confiar en él pese a todo. Seguro que haría lo correcto. 

-Mayor.- La llamó Sabra sacándola de aquellas tribulaciones.- Sea cual sea el resultado, le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí.  
-Eres una de mis Fighter Ladies.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Y ya sabes. No abandonamos a una compañera. En ninguna batalla.

 

Las tres entraron en la sala donde iba a llevarse a cabo el juicio. Tras identificarse y ser admitidas por el personal de seguridad, gracias a los contactos de la capitana Simmons, Sabra no tuvo que ser acompañada por alguaciles ni policías. Al menos eso le daba un mínimo consuelo. Tomaron asiento por fin. Esa estancia estaba todavía vacía. Aunque no tardaron en ir llegando los representantes de la acusación. Junto con Hastings llegó Martin. El chico se permitió mirar furtivamente a su agresora aunque también observó con sorpresa a Kerria. Al fin, sí que hizo un leve gesto saludando a Susan que le correspondió. Por mor de las circunstancias no tuvieron oportunidad de intercambiar ninguna palabra. Al fin apareció el jurado cuyos miembros se fueron sentando en sus lugares. Kerria observó a estos últimos y comentó a sus acompañantes.

-Traté de elegir a los que me dieron mejores vibraciones, pero el fiscal lo tenía mejor. La mayor parte eran personas de edad superior a los cuarenta años. Solo dos de los siete tienen menos de treinta.

 

De hecho era un jurado reducido, acorde a las leyes de Nature, amparadas en muchas de Kinmoku, para este tipo de procesos sin crimen grave de por medio, con ese número bastaba. La abogada explicó a su defendida y a la mayor. 

-Creo que lo hablamos ya. Pero voy a recordarlo. Acorde al convenio firmado con Kinmoku tenemos algunas diferencias respecto de la legislación terrestre. Este tipo de juicios son algo raros, tuve que documentarme mientras venía. Veréis. Los miembros del jurado tendrán que elegir entre varias sentencias posibles. El fiscal intentará que se queden con la más alta y yo, por supuesto, con la más benévola para ti, Sabra. Será el juez quien les facilitará un sobre cerrado con al menos tres sentencias posibles cuando vaya a concluir el proceso. Por eso era tan importante la impresión visual.- Remachó aludiendo al atuendo de la procesada.- Para empezar estamos rebajando tu perfil de amenaza ante el jurado. 

 

Y en tanto explicaba esto a sus interlocutoras todas miraron hacia donde estaban aquellas personas encargadas de tomar esa decisión. Eran cuatro hombres y tres mujeres. Un chico y una chica jóvenes, quizás de la edad de la propia Sabra, un par de hombres de al menos cincuenta años, otro varón de unos treinta y dos mujeres que andarían quizás por los cuarenta.

-No me da demasiada buena espina.- Susurró la israelí.-  
-Pues si vieras a algunos que descarté.- Suspiró Kerria.- Aunque por desgracia debo basarme en mi instinto. Nunca se sabe, tras la agradable cara de una jovencita podría esconderse una fanática religiosa. O detrás de un señor anciano, un homosexual. Por ello las apariencias pueden engañar. Así que hacemos algunas preguntas a los aspirantes a jurado antes de decidir recusarles o no. Tenemos derecho a descartar cada uno a tres de ellos. Y en esta ocasión, tanto el fiscal como yo misma, ejercimos nuestro derecho en las tres oportunidades. Podría decirse que, si estas personas son un reflejo de la sociedad de Nature, la balanza estaría muy equilibrada.  
-Es como un estudio sociológico.- Terció Susan.- En este proceso estamos juzgando también la moral y la sociedad de nuestro planeta…

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron, sin embargo no les prestó demasiada atención. La oficial también pensaba en sus propias cosas. Eso sí, había escuchado a Kerria con visible interés. Todo eso era fascinante sin duda. Aunque su mente seguía volviendo al tema de su esposo tratando de encontrar a Nelly. Ella misma hizo memoria, cuando su propio hijo Alex les comentó eso tan extraño de que la muchacha y otros chicos estaban bajo tierra. En una especie de casas. Al principio le pareció algo sin sentido, típica fantasía de un crío de corta edad. No obstante, no quiso dejar cabos sueltos, en cuanto pudo trató de investigarlo. Se acordaba ahora de cuando fue al despacho de su superior inmediato, el comandante Enset.

-¿Puedo pasar, señor?- Inquirió tras tocar a la puerta.-  
-Por supuesto, mayor.- Asintió el oficial.- Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?  
-Verá, tengo una duda y me gustaría saber si usted podría ayudarme a resolverla. Ahora que se ocupa también de la seguridad interna de Nature.  
-Bien, pues usted dirá.- Repuso su superior.-  
-Verá.- Se atrevió a decir de modo dubitativo.- Puede ser una tontería, pero estando el otro día con mi hijo en el parque…

 

Le contó a Enset aquello, aunque sin dar detalles acerca de la identidad de los niños en cuestión. Y tras unos segundos de reflexivo silencio su comandante la sorprendió al afirmar.

-Podría tener sentido. Existen refugios subterráneos de los primeros días de Nature, justo cuando comenzó el proceso de Terraformación. Los primeros técnicos y científicos en bajar los utilizaban para poder permanecer días en el planeta sin tener que estar regresando continuamente a la SSP-2.  
-En tal caso, señor. ¿No sabría usted dónde localizar esos refugios?  
-Creo que tenemos algunos mapas.- Repuso su interlocutor.- Miraré en la base de datos.

 

Usó una tablet que conectó vía bluetooth a una pantalla que tenía en la pared del despacho. Al momento aparecieron unos archivos informáticos. El comandante buscó hasta finalmente hallar algo que coincidía.

-Aquí está.- Declaró él.- Red de búnkeres subterráneos de Nature. Algunos están en uso. Son zonas construidas para eventuales ataques enemigos. Otros por el contrario se abandonaron. Hay bastantes bajo Sagan- City. Aunque, acorde a algunos informes de la policía y el control fronterizo, en varios podrían ocultarse inmigrantes irregulares y hasta algunos delincuentes.

 

Susan se quedó perpleja. ¡Aquello tenía todo el sentido! Su hijo lo sabía, pero. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de apenas cinco años fuera capaz de estar al tanto de aquello? Trató de recordar, Alex mencionó algo de un gran libro. Cuando le llevó de regreso del parque aquella tarde el crío no volvió a comentar nada sobre eso. Tampoco ella insistió, al no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Ahora ni sé cómo planteárselo.- Se decía para añadir dirigiéndose a su superior.- Señor, ¿no se podría hacer nada? Quiero decir. Si tenemos constancia de la presencia de delincuentes e inmigrantes irregulares. ¿Por qué la policía no interviene?  
-Problemas burocráticos, de competencias, activistas que denuncian discriminación y malos tratos, politiqueos…- enumeró Enset a desgana.- Por lo que sé, en Bios suceden cosas parecidas. No tienen esos búnkeres. Bueno, alguno sí, pero no tantos y tan interconectados como aquí. Sin embargo el mayor Malden sufre los mismos inconvenientes. Al pobre le tienen como una especie de policía de patrulla exterior. Le está costando mantener el espacio aéreo de su planeta a salvo de incursiones de naves no autorizadas. Al menos no debe preocuparse por ataques de potencias enemigas.  
-Últimamente aquí tampoco, señor.- Observó la joven oficial.- Parece que los Arcoily se hayan evaporado.  
-Así es.- Convino su superior aunque agregando con tintes reflexivos.- Y eso mismo me preocupa. Ningún enemigo, y menos uno tan persistente como ellos, se rinde de la noche a la mañana. 

 

Eso le sonó a Susan como si el comandante Enset se guardase algo. Aunque por supuesto no le preguntó. Empero, comentó dando la impresión de estar aliviada.

-Sí señor, sea cual sea la causa de eso, esperemos que dure mucho tiempo. Quisiera ver crecer a mi hijo en paz.

 

Su contertulio asintió a eso, después ella se retiró. No sin lograr que el comandante le facilitase una copia de los planos de esos búnkeres, eso sí, tras decirle.

-Confío en usted, mayor. No le facilitaría estos documentos sino. 

 

Susan sonrió agradecida. Al menos ahora tendrían algo sólido con lo que empezar la búsqueda en la que su esposo se había empeñado. Así lo creyó Giaal cuando le dio esos mapas. El alien no pudo dejar de obsequiarla con un largo beso en los labios y admitir.

-Gracias. Esto me será de mucha utilidad.  
-Eso espero.- Dijo suavemente ella.-  
-Muchas gracias por apoyarme.- Repuso muy reconocidamente él.-

 

Y habiendo pedido unos días libres Giaal se ocupó de comenzar la búsqueda por aquellos misteriosos refugios. Aunque no iría solo. La propia Susan hubiera querido acompañarle pero le había prometido a Sabra que estaría con ella en el juicio. Por suerte alguien se brindó a ayudarle. Ahora la oficial quiso dejar eso a un lado y centrarse en el juicio. Y allí estaban, aguardando a que empezase. Al fin, el juez, la honorable Sienna Olivier, entró en la sala. Todos los presentes se pusieron en pie.

-La fiesta va a comenzar.- Les susurró Kerria a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban.-

 

Maggie seguía pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior. Volvió a casa con su hija y saludó a su esposo. Aunque no quiso decirle ni una palabra de aquel desagradable reencuentro. Tras hacer un esfuerzo por apartar aquello de su mente cenaron en familia como acostumbraban. Kiros parecía estar pensando también en sus propios problemas. Una vez que acostaron a Gloria, su mujer le preguntó.

-Te noto preocupado. Dime. ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Bueno, muchas cosas son complicadas. Ser embajador requiere a veces una capacidad de hilar muy fino. Y no soy demasiado bueno en eso.- Le confesó su esposo.-  
-¿Es algo que me puedas contar?- Le preguntó ella con tono comprensivo y suave.-  
-No es nada concreto. Son varias cosas. Ya sabes, protocolo, reuniones. Recibir a los saiyajin que tenemos de viaje por la galaxia y que hacen escala aquí...- Suspiró él, que entonces sí que comentó.- Entre ellos, mi madre. Hace poco me mandó un mensaje. Vendrá en unos días.  
-Bueno, es… es una noticia estupenda. Ella no conoce Nature. Seguro que le gustará.- Afirmó Maggie.-

 

Aunque la expresión de su esposo no parecía demasiado feliz, ella se temía que había algo más. Y efectivamente, fiel a su poca afición a andarse con rodeos, él le confesó.

-Mi madre tiene poca paciencia, como saiyajin que es. Me ha requerido muchas veces la presencia de Gloria en Nuevo Vegeta, para comenzar a entrenarla acorde a nuestras costumbres. Hasta ahora le di largas, asegurando que ya nos ocuparíamos de enviarla allí. Pero ahora que nuestra hija ha cumplido seis años.  
-¡Un momento! - Exclamó entonces Maggie entre atónita y alarmada.- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que viene a llevarse a mi hija?  
-Solo viene a asegurarse que nuestra hija está lista para eso.- Replicó Kiros, añadiendo.- Al verla a buen seguro que comprobará que no.  
-¡Me da igual lo que tu madre crea! - Estalló Maggie.- Es mi hija y no va a ir a ninguna parte. Y menos ahora…es demasiado pequeña.  
-Prometiste que también sería educada acorde a las costumbre de mi pueblo. -Le recordó su marido con incipiente enojo a su vez.-  
\- Pero cuando tenga edad para ello. – Replicó ella, remachando con amargura y emotividad.- No quiero que la separen de mi lado. Es mi hija. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
-Soy su padre, claro que lo comprendo.- Contestó él, con tono pesaroso y molesto a su vez.- Pero Gloria está alcanzando la edad a la que comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento básico. Aquí he tratado de enseñarle algunas cosas jugando y con mucha suavidad. Sin embargo, eso no puede continuar así para siempre.  
-¿Y por qué no?- Inquirió su esposa.- ¿Qué necesidad tiene de convertirse en una guerrera?  
-Ya has visto el poder latente que tiene.- Respondió Kiros, no sin inquietud ahora.- Si el príncipe Eron y Lady Galaxia en persona estuvieron aquí para testarlo nosotros no podemos ignorarlo.  
-Pues si nuestra hija es tan poderosa no le hace ninguna falta que nadie la enseñe a serlo aún más.- Sentenció Maggie.-  
-Al contrario. Deben enseñarla a saber contenerse.- Rebatió su esposo.- Y eso no podemos hacerlo aquí.  
-Hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho tan mal.- Alegó Margaret.- Es una niña buena y obediente. Si va a Nuevo Vegeta y se entrena del modo en que tú me contaste que tu madre te adiestró, se volverá una salvaje.  
-¿Acaso yo soy un salvaje?- Se molestó su interlocutor.- ¿Eso es lo que crees?  
-Tú eres un adulto.- Contestó ahora su mujer, tratando de remediar ese desliz con un poco más de tacto al aseverar.- Puedes dominarte.  
-Porque me enseñaron a hacerlo.- Insistió él agregando en un intento por suavizar ese ambiente tan tenso.- Confía en mi madre. Nunca le haría daño a su nieta. Solo quiere hacer de ella una buena saiyajin y guiarla como nosotros por el camino de la luz.   
-El problema es cómo hacerlo.- Sollozo Maggie ahora, derrumbándose.- No sé qué hacer. ¿Y si queremos educarla para el bien y nos equivocamos? ¿No ves que me siento totalmente perdida? Me despierto cada día sin saber qué debo hacer, si las decisiones que tome con ella la condicionarán para bien o para mal. ¡Es una carga terrible! Yo… yo solo quiero que sea mi hija, nada más…

 

Un apenado Kiros abrazó a su llorosa esposa. En eso no podía responder. Era algo muy complicado y no podía adivinar el futuro.

-Haremos lo que creamos mejor. No somos dioses. Nadie puede pedirnos más. Y tú no debes temer. Eres una madre fantástica, amas a nuestra pequeña más que a nada. Ella lo sabe, también te adora. Pase lo que pase serás siempre su madre.- Le aseguró con tono más afectuoso.-

 

Agradecida por esas palabras de aliento, Maggie se dejó consolar. Esa noche apenas sí durmió pensando en qué podría ser mejor para su hija. Al menos, si iba a Nuevo Vegeta perdería de vista a Marla. Esa odiosa individua no podría acercarse a la niña. 

-Quizás Elua haya llegado en el momento oportuno.- Pensó tratando de ver el lado positivo de aquello.- Nunca se sabe. Puede ser la voluntad de Dios.

 

Ahora esperaba la llegada de su suegra con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor. Aunque también con una ligera dosis de esperanza.

-Sea lo que sea lo que tenga que pasar, siempre estaré ahí para ti, tesoro.- Pensaba mirando amorosamente a su hija en tanto esta dormía.-

 

Después la despertó. Como de costumbre preparándola para llevarla al colegio.

-Vamos cariño. Es hora de ir al cole.- Le susurró con toda la dulzura que pudo mientras la cría se desperezaba.-  
-Mami, déjame un poquito más…  
-Venga cielo. Te tienes que levantar.- Insistió suavemente su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Que el señor Martin y la señorita Daphne te esperan…

 

Al fin logró desperezar a la cría y prepararla. Aunque ese día su profesor favorito no iba a estar. Martin tenía que estar presente en el juicio como testigo y víctima de la agresión. Por su parte, Daphne daría sus clases a la espera de ser llamada. Al menos existía tal posibilidad. El padre Michael le dijo que no se preocupase. En caso de tener que acudir al juzgado, le garantizaban el permiso, además de ser algo imperativo por ley.

-¡Ojalá no me llamen!- Se decía con visible temor.- No sé si seré capaz de mentir…o incluso de controlarme cuando la vuelva a ver. Pero es necesario… ¡Señor, dame fuerzas y perdóname!...

 

Por fortuna para ella, la llegada de sus pequeños pupilos la distrajo de esos angustiosos pensamientos. Podía irles abrazando uno por uno, sonriéndoles cariñosa y preguntándoles qué tal estaban esa mañana. La mayoría sonreían a su vez y decían que muy bien. Al fin llegó Maggie llevando de la mano a su hija. Gloria sin embargo miró extrañada a su maestra.

-¿Estás triste, seño?- Inquirió de pronto.-

 

Ambas adultas quedaron visiblemente sorprendidas. Daphne pudo rehacerse por fin y esbozar una amplia sonrisa para afirmar con impostada jovialidad.

-Nada de eso cariño, y menos ahora que has llegado tú. Anda, pasa con tus compañeros, pero dile antes adiós a mamá.

 

Gloria así lo hizo, tras besar a su madre entró en el aula. Esto sirvió para dejar a solas a las dos mujeres durante algunos segundos. Maggie observó el rostro de ese joven, tenso ahora y comentó.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Dentro de poco Martin y tú os quitaréis un gran peso de encima.  
-¿De veras lo crees?- Musitó su contertulia.-

 

Margaret sostuvo una mano de la chica entre las suyas y asintió para sentenciar.

-Sigue el camino recto, Daphne, no te desvíes de él. Al principio será duro pero estoy convencida de que la vida te premiará. Ya lo verás. Hazlo por todos los que te quieren. Te lo dice alguien que pasó por lo mismo una vez, y que todavía se arrepiente de su pasado y lo sigue pagando…no cometas el mismo error que yo… estás a tiempo de evitarlo.

 

Y sin que su atónita oyente pudiera preguntarle al hilo de esas últimas palabras, la enfermera se despidió marchándose a su propio trabajo. 

-Solo deseo que esto acabe pronto.- Suspiró Daphne, quien, armándose de valor entró para tratar de brindar la mejor de sus sonrisas a sus pequeños alumnos.-

 

En la corte mientras tanto, la jueza golpeó ceremonialmente con su mazo para que se hiciera el silencio total y la gente se levantase respetuosamente. Ya con la atención de todo el mundo puesta en ella, declaró.

-Se abre este proceso. El juicio por agresión. Los demandantes, la familia Carson, contra la señorita Sabra Leví. Por favor, señores letrados, acérquense.- Les indicó.-

 

Kerria se dirigió hacia el estrado junto con el fiscal. Los dos abogados aguardaron a que la jueza les preguntara.

-¿Han alcanzado ustedes algún tipo de acuerdo previo?  
-No, señoría.- Replicó Hastings.-  
-No, señoría.- Repitió Kerria.-  
-Muy bien.- Afirmó entonces Olivier preguntando a la abogada defensora.- ¿Cómo se declararía su cliente?   
-No culpable, señoría.  
-En tal caso, tiene la palabra el abogado de la acusación, para exponer los hechos y los cargos.- Sentenció la jueza.- 

 

Kerria tomó asiento, y junto con su defendida y Susan, se dispuso a escuchar a su colega en tanto se preparaba para tomar notas. Hastings no tardó en comenzar.

-Señoría, honorables miembros del jurado, damas y caballeros. Estamos aquí para hacer que la justicia prevalezca y que un acto de agresión no quede impune. -Miró a su cliente y agregó ya con algo más de teatralidad.- Este joven, pilar de la sociedad, excelente maestro de muchos de nuestros niños y niñas, fue brutalmente agredido por esa mujer.- Subrayó mirando ahora hacia Sabra que sostuvo su acusatoria mirada sin inmutarse.- Una individua celosa por algo que solo existe en su mente. Algunos lo llamarán celos, otros motivos pasionales. En cualquier caso, es algo que no está en absoluto justificado, ni debe ser tolerado por una sociedad que aspira a disfrutar de paz y armonía. Sí, señoras y señores del jurado. La acusada atacó a ese pobre muchacho sirviéndose de sus técnicas de combate. No dejen que su inocente apariencia les engañe. Es una militar entrenada en tácticas de comando y de lucha. Para ella no es problema acabar con cualquier adversario. Y por desgracia para el señor Carson, le eligió a él como objetivo. Su tarea hoy como jurados es la de mostrar a las buenas gentes de Nature que nadie está por encima de la ley y que ese abuso de poder no debe permitirse. Gracias.

 

Tras su alegación tomó asiento. Fue turno de Kerria para estrenarse. Y lo hizo levantándose con tranquilidad y dirigiéndose hacia el jurado para afirmar.

-Honor, sacrificio, valor, lealtad, entrega…eso es lo único que escucharán si preguntan a cualquier compañero de la señorita Leví y les piden que valoren la trayectoria de mi defendida. Nadie que la conozca la ha catalogado jamás como violenta. Está acostumbrada a situaciones límite sí, pero poniendo en juego su propia vida por salvar las de otros. Sin embargo, nadie es perfecto, ella podría haber venido de uniforme y luciendo todas las medallas y menciones que atesora, que son muchas, y en cambio viene con humildad, como una persona más, sin querer ningún tipo de trato especial ni privilegio. -Declaró con tono conciliador para trocarlo entonces en otro más reivindicativo al sentenciar.- Aunque tampoco desea ser prejuzgada ni demonizada. Mi cliente jamás quiso hacer daño al demandante. Todo sucedió en el contexto de un desafortunado accidente. Demostraremos además que tuvo motivos más que suficientes para sufrir un ofuscamiento pasajero que derivó en ese lamentable incidente. Gracias.

 

Tras concluir se sentó. Ahora fue turno de la juez de intervenir.

-Muy bien, los hechos aquí juzgados son los siguientes. Acorde con la versión de la acusación. La noche del pasado mes de noviembre, el demandante estaba tomando algo con su novia en el bar Natural, y cuando se aproximó a la barra para pedir una cerveza fue asaltado por la acusada. Ésta le recriminó que estuviera saliendo con una señorita de la que dijo ser pareja. El señor Carson negó ese punto, alegando que esa joven era su propia novia. Tras lo que, en un arranque de celos injustificados y desmedidos, la acusada le arrojó el contenido de una jarra de cerveza a la cara. El demandante quiso entonces apartarla de sí y la señorita Leví replicó aplicándole una llave de artes marciales que lo lanzó contra la barra del bar, haciendo que la cabeza del señor Carson se golpease en dicha barra, hecho que le produjo una conmoción y la pérdida del conocimiento. La defensa sostiene en cambio que fue el demandante quién se dirigió en primer lugar a la señorita Leví, desafiándola y mostrándole algo muy perturbador, cosa que enfureció a su cliente y provocó que le arrojase la ya mencionada cerveza al rostro. El señor Carson trató entonces de golpearla y ella se defendió instintivamente proyectándole con una llave de yudo, con tan mala fortuna que la cabeza del demandante se golpeó en esa barra. Bien, estas son las dos versiones. Ahora los representantes de las partes las argumentarán y solicitarán la sentencia que desean. Tiene la palabra el ministerio fiscal.

 

Una vez más, Hastings se levantó y tras agradecer a la jueza el uso de la palabra, comenzó.

-Muy bien, señoras y señores del jurado. Analicemos los hechos. Esa noche, mi cliente acude con su novia, la señorita Daphne Kensington, al mencionado bar. Dicha señorita no presenció los hechos, por lo tanto no ha sido llamada a declarar, debido a que mi cliente la dejó por unos instantes mientras fue a buscar unas bebidas. Entonces, esta mujer, que se hallaba allí con unas compañeras, militares como ella, le asaltó amenazándole para que, según ella, “dejase en paz a su pareja”. Mi cliente no la abordó, lo único que hizo fue pedirle, por favor, que le dejara pasar para hacerse con su bebida. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Porque la acusada le bloqueó el paso adrede. Estaba claro que de este modo buscaba una confrontación. Solo tienen que mirarla. Es joven, es hermosa, es una mujer…  
-Protesto Señoría.- Terció Kerria.- El fiscal está empleando unos términos que podrían interpretarse como propios de un enfoque machista.  
-Se acepta. Tenga cuidado, señor fiscal.- Le pidió la jueza.-

 

Sabra se sonrió ligeramente, su abogada había estado muy oportuna, y teniendo en cuenta que el juez era otra mujer, quizás eso les ayudara. Sin embargo, Hastings no tardó en darle la vuelta.

-Mis disculpas, pero es que eso era precisamente la clave del asunto. Y me explico. Quería darles a entender que esa mujer, vestida de un modo tan, llamémosle elegante y femenino, cosa que no creo que sea constitutiva de injuria machista, contaba con un prejuicio, sí, pero uno que la favorecería…  
-Protesto.- Repitió Kerria.- El fiscal se empecina en el mismo sesgo discriminatorio contra mi defendida.

 

Aunque esta vez Olivier miró intrigada al fiscal para pedirle.

-Señor Hastings, explíquese…  
-Con mucho gusto.- Concedió éste que comentó.- En opinión de la acusación era la acusada quien buscó esa confrontación. Partía de la premisa de que, cualquier persona que les observase sin conocimiento de causa, simpatizaría de inmediato con una joven atractiva que fuera increpada o incluso posiblemente agredida por un hombre. ¿Verdad? El problema para la acusada es que el señor Carson no cayó en esa burda treta y supo mantener la calma. Por eso ella le arrojó esa cerveza a la cara. Sabía que mi cliente tendría el impulso de apartarla de sí, como mecanismo puramente defensivo y que eso, quizás podría dar una impresión completamente opuesta a los ojos de alguien que no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.   
-Protesto. Eso es totalmente especulativo.- Denunció Kerria.-  
-Se acepta.- Convino Olivier avisando al fiscal.- No saque conclusiones, señor Hastings. Esa es labor mía y del jurado. Usted debe ceñirse a los hechos.  
-Muy bien, señoría.- Aceptó él.- A los hechos me ceñiré pues. La acusada atacó a mi cliente lanzándole contra la barra del bar. Le dejó sin sentido y a punto estuvo de dejarle sin vida. Esos son los hechos.

 

Tras esa contundente aseveración finalmente fue el turno de réplica de Kerria. Una vez más se levantó sin prisa pero sin pausa, dando una apariencia de total confianza y tranquilidad para dirigirse al jurado.

-Señoras y señores, Señoría. Demostraremos que mi cliente actuó impelida por una situación que ejerce como atenuante y que explica ese comportamiento. Ella, lejos de ser la agresora fue la agredida, en su intimidad, en su libertad y en su honor. Sabra Leví es una mujer íntegra y que, lejos de pretender dañar al demandante, fue la primera en atenderle y tratar de ayudarle a que recobrase la consciencia. Demostrando que el arrepentimiento por su enajenación transitoria fue inmediato. Eso representa ya de por si un atenuante. Y prueba que lo sucedido no pasó de ser un desgraciado accidente…uno que todos, comenzando por mi representada, lamentamos profundamente.

 

Y es que Kerria tuvo que morderse la lengua. De momento no quiso mencionar a Daphne. Pese a que había sido nombrada de pasada por el fiscal, si bien éste enseguida se aseguró de matizar que no había estado presente en los hechos que se juzgaban. Eso la maniataba. De ser ella quien la llamase tendría que hacerlo en función de la relación que la joven maestra había mantenido (y Kerria estaba segura de que aun deseaba mantener) con su defendida.

-Pero si hago eso, la estaré exponiendo.- Pensaba con pesar.- Y ese tiene que ser el último recurso.

 

Recordaba una de las conversaciones que mantuviera con Sabra en el cuartel, cuando preparaban el juicio. La israelí estuvo convencida al principio de recurrir a Daphne, puesto que confiaba en el amor de esa chica. Sin embargo, Kerria tuvo que advertirla.

-Ten cuidado. La estarías obligando a elegir entre su familia, su vida actual y respaldarte.  
-Esa sería la verdad.- Esgrimió su cliente sentenciando.- No debe tener miedo, estaré a su lado siempre.   
-No lo niego.- Suspiró la abogada objetando de seguido.- Pero no es tan sencillo. Ella te ama, eso lo he visto. Sin embargo, también quiere a su familia, y esto posiblemente le costaría romper con ellos. Y, quizás no, pero puede que inconscientemente te culpase a ti por eso. Sería duro, muy duro para vuestra relación. ¿De veras quieres ponerla ante ese dilema? Créeme, sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Mi esposa tuvo que hacerlo por mí. Y algunas veces la he sorprendido a solas, mirando algunas fotos de sus padres y su hermana y llorando. Pese a que ella me lo haya negado. Sé lo que todavía le duele. - Suspiró con evidente consternación.- Piénsalo muy bien, porque, si lo hiciéramos, ya no habría vuelta atrás para Daphne.

 

La piloto guardó silencio entonces, meditando aquellas palabras. Al fin, tras unos instantes fue capaz de responder, ya con un tono más apagado.

-No quiero hacerle eso. No puedo forzarla. Debe ser ella quien desee testificar en mi favor. Aunque sé muy bien lo que quiere a sus padres y a sus hermanos. No me lo perdonaría si el confesar lo nuestro le rompiese el corazón y la alejara de ellos por mi causa. 

 

Así pues, la abogada tenía ahora que refrenarse. A pesar de estar convencida de que, si jugaban esa carta, a buen seguro que ganarían. Al menos el veredicto de no culpabilidad.

-Tendré que lograrlo de otro modo.- Se decía Kerria tratando de ver cómo sería aquello posible ante el alud de evidencias adversas para su representada.- 

 

Entre tanto la jueza volvió a otorgar el turno de palabra al abogado de la acusación. Éste no tardó en hacer subir al estrado a Martin. El muchacho juró decir la verdad y se dispuso a responder las preguntas de su abogado.

-Señor Carson. ¿La pasada noche del veintiuno de noviembre estuvo usted con la señorita Kensington en el bar Natural?...  
-Sí, estuve.- Admitió el chico.-  
\- Fue usted a pedir unas bebidas y entonces esa mujer.- Comentó el letrado en tanto señalaba a Sabra.- Se interpuso en su camino. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, le pedí que me dejase pasar.  
-Pero ella reaccionó confrontándole, ¿no es así?  
-Así fue. Me dijo que Daphne, bueno, la señorita Kensington, era su novia y que no me acercase a ella. Yo le contesté que eso no era cierto. Que ella salía conmigo. Incluso le mostré una foto que nos acabábamos de tomar allí mismo, para que lo comprobase.  
-Y eso no le gustó nada a la señorita Leví, ¿verdad?  
-Me tiró la cerveza que tenía a la cara.- Denunció el joven.-   
-Usted quiso apartarse instintivamente y ella lo aprovechó para proyectarle contra la barra del bar...- Relató el abogado esperando la segura confirmación del testigo.-  
-Si, después me di un golpe en la cabeza y ya no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté en el hospital, con Daphne a mi lado.- Pudo suspirar el chico.-  
-Muchas gracias, señor Carson.- Repuso Hastings para concluir.- No hay más preguntas.

 

Aunque ahora le tocaba el turno a Kerria. Ella se levantó dirigiéndose hacia aquel chico. Sonriendo con naturalidad, lo primero que hizo fue interesarse por su estado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, señor Carson?  
-Bien, gracias.- Contestó él.-  
-Celebro ver que no le han quedado secuelas ni tiene ninguna complicación.- Afirmó agudamente la letrada quien, dejando de lado ya la cortesía, inició su propio interrogatorio.- Entonces, usted y la señorita Kensington estuvieron en ese bar aquella noche. ¿Correcto?  
-Sí, correcto.- Admitió Martin.-  
-¿Había estado usted antes allí?.- Quiso saber Kerria.-  
-Sí, con unos amigos, celebrando un reencuentro de antiguos compañeros de la facultad.  
-¿Y sabe usted si la señorita a la que usted considera su novia estuvo previamente?- Preguntó la abogada.-  
-Sí, creo que estuvo, me contó que su amiga… esa mujer.- Indicó haciendo referencia a la acusada.- La había invitado.  
-¿Su amiga?- Inquirió Kerria con cierto tono de ironía.-  
-Sí, eso me dijo. Ella y esa mujer eran amigas. De ahí nace todo este malentendido que nos ha llevado a esta situación.

 

La abogada se sorprendió al oírle decir aquello. Sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no quiso desperdiciar.

-De modo que usted mismo admite que fue un malentendido.- Comentó Kerria.-  
-Sí.- Convino Martin quien no obstante, matizó de inmediato.- El que llevó a que esa mujer me agrediera.  
-¿Quizás mi cliente pudo pensar que usted estaba acosando a su amiga?- Preguntó la abogada.-   
-No sé lo que ella pudo pensar, solamente sé lo que me hizo.- Sentenció el chico, ahora con un tinte de indignación mal contenida.-

 

Kerria suspiró levemente. No quería dar la impresión al jurado de sentirse derrotada. Sin embargo, aquello era muy difícil. Y siempre volvía a la misma conclusión. Si no llamaba a declarar a Daphne no tendría nada. Pese a todo trató de buscar otro ángulo para interrogar al testigo.

-Por favor, díganos, señor Carson. Cuando usted se encontró con mi defendida. ¿Acaso no le dijo nada? Acorde con algún testigo ustedes parecieron mantener una conversación durante al menos algunos segundos.  
-No recuerdo con demasiada claridad.- Repuso el chico pareciendo más cauto ahora.-   
-¿Acaso no reivindicó usted su relación con la amiga de mi clienta en una actitud realmente exacerbada, señor Carson?- Le preguntó Kerria con un tinte de voz más agresivo ahora.- ¿No tenía usted una prueba que quiso mostrar que era más que contundente?  
-Sí, le mostré una foto.- Aseveró el chico.-  
-¿Una foto y nada más?- Pretendió extrañarse Kerria casi exclamando.- ¡Qué raro que por una simple foto la señorita Leví se enfadase de esa manera!-  
-Protesto Señoría.- Intervino Hastings.- La abogada defensora está dando su propia y subjetiva interpretación de los hechos. Su clienta reaccionó del modo en que todos sabemos y eso es innegable. Por qué y la forma en que se vio afectada en su mente por esa fotografía solamente puede saberlo la misma agresora.  
-Se acepta. Vaya con tiento, abogada.- Le indicó la jueza a la esforzada defensora.-  
-Bien, lo expondré de otro modo.- Concedió Kerria para volver a dirigirse a Martin una vez más.- ¿No pudo haber existido algún tipo de responsabilidad por su parte, señor Carson? ¿Está usted tratando de decirnos que mi clienta le atacó sin más, en medio de un sitio público, ante numerosos testigos y con sus propias compañeras allí presentes? Quizás algo de lo que usted le dijo o hizo le molestó en extremo.  
-Salía con una muchacha por la que ella estaba interesada. Sencillamente eso.- Contestó él de modo imperturbable al remachar.- Existen personas muy celosas. Algunas no se pueden controlar. 

 

Kerria tuvo que admitir que esa réplica fue buena. Casi se arrepentía de haberle hecho esa pregunta. Por desgracia tenía poco margen para seguir con su interrogatorio y lo veía cada vez más complicado, aunque tiró de un detalle que casi había olvidado, cuando alegó.

-Entonces, explíquenos una cosa. Acorde con la descripción de mi cliente, le mostró imágenes de la señorita Daphne Kensington con usted. Vistiendo exactamente de la misma forma en la que estuvo con mi defendida días antes, en ese mismo local…  
-Señoría, protesto otra vez.- Intervino Hastings.- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Acaso el guardarropa de esa señorita es relevante en el caso? Eso, aunque fuese así, es pura coincidencia.  
-¿Coincidencia, o un intento por parte de su cliente de demostrar quién poseía a la dicha señorita?...-Replicó Kerria a modo de desafiante cuestión.- ¿No pudo ocurrir que, el señor Carson las viera juntas anteriormente, y la señorita Kensington hubiera lucido ese mismo look? ¿Acaso de este modo él se reivindicara ante mi cliente y le dijese precisamente eso? ¿Qué quisiera anular por completo cualquier posible relación existente entre ambas? Yo a eso lo denominaría acoso. O podría entenderlo de esa manera. No será de extrañar que mi defendida así lo hubiera percibido, temiendo por la señorita Kensington…  
-Aclárenos un poco eso, señora Malden, ha sonado algo confuso.- Le pidió la jueza.-

 

La propia Kerria se sentía sorprendida de sí misma. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea?. Era como si le hubiera venido a la cabeza de repente. Sin embargo, parecía haber dado en el blanco porque el rostro del testigo estaba lívido ahora. Así pues, decidió tratar de ordenar sus ideas y explicó al hilo de aquella inspiración.

-Quise decir Señoría, que sería algo obvio. Un individuo celoso, enamorado de una chica, la sorprende con otra mujer, se fija en su vestuario y luego, coaccionándola de alguna forma, la hace vestirse exactamente del mismo modo. Sería una manera de “ apoderarse de ella” de robársela a la otra persona. Quizás de eliminar ese recuerdo negativo sustituyéndolo por otro agradable. El de ser él quien la poseía en lugar de su rival…

 

Un silencio espeso se extendió por la sala. Casi ni la propia Kerria se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero ahora le parecía realmente lógica. De hecho, estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza acerca de esa idea desde que Sabra el comentase aquello. Trató incluso de documentarse leyendo algunos ensayos sobre patologías psiquiátricas. Sin embargo, no lo había visto tan claro hasta aquel mismo momento.

-Sí, aquí hay algo más.- Pensó sorprendida incluso.- Algo muy extraño. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué.

 

Aunque al fin, fue el fiscal quien rompió ese tenso silencio para responder con tono entre despectivo e incrédulo, adelantándose a cualquier respuesta de Martin.

-Señoría. ¡Esto es ridículo! La abogada quiere colarnos ahora una inverosímil teoría de conspiranoia. No sé de dónde saca tanta imaginación pero desde luego que podría ganarse la vida como guionista de tramas para películas baratas.  
-No creo que le parezca tan ridícula más adelante.- Contestó la aludida.-   
-Lo va a tener difícil.- Se sonrió Emmanuel.-  
-Ya lo veremos.- Replicó Kerria.-  
-Orden.- Terció Olivier reprendiendo a ambos. - Letrados, esto no es un intercambio de pareceres entre ustedes. Cíñanse a su papel. ¿Desea usted continuar señora Malden?- Le preguntó entonces a la defensora.-  
-Simplemente deseo que el testigo responda. ¿Intentó usted coaccionar a la señorita Kensington para que luciese idéntico vestuario?  
-Jamás la coaccioné para que hiciera tal cosa.- Replicó él con ofendido tono.-

Y el hecho es que eso era estrictamente cierto. No tuvo que coaccionarla, al contrario, logró convencerla. Por eso suspiró aliviado, dado que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. Al fin, eso pareció funcionar, dado que la abogada declaró.

-Por ahora no tengo más preguntas para este testigo, señoría.

 

De modo que, tanto Martin como ella, retornaron a sus respectivos lugares. El chico casi la fulminó con la mirada al retirarse. No obstante, Hastings le comentó.

-No te preocupes, solo tiene humo y fuegos de artificio. La conozco bien. Me he informado sobre ella. Trata de provocarte para que digas algo inconveniente. Intentará enojarte para que te traiciones y sacar ventaja. Solo le queda esa remota posibilidad. Pero has respondido de maravilla. Y ahora soy yo quien va a contratacar…

 

El chico asintió con aprobación. No en vano ese era el abogado más caro de Nature. Sus padres habían gastado bastante en contratar sus servicios, y aquello había merecido la pena. Ni tan siquiera la temible Kerria Malden había podido penetrar en la estructura de caso que Hastings había montado. Y ahora iban a pasar a la ofensiva, dado que el letrado se levantó dirigiéndose a la jueza.

-Con la venia, señoría. Llamamos a testificar a la acusada. La señorita Leví.  
-Protesto.- Intervino Kerria aduciendo.- Mi defendida , siendo la acusada, no tiene la obligación de responder a preguntas de la acusación. Y puede ejercitar su derecho a guardar silencio.   
-Lo cual demuestra que no tiene interés por aclarar su situación ni deshacer cualquier posible confusión.- Remachó Hastings no sin una sonrisa de satisfacción.-  
-Señoría, eso no demuestra nada. Repito que mi cliente se puede acoger a su derecho legal de no declarar. Ahora es el fiscal quien saca conclusiones subjetivas.- Repuso de un modo casi indignado la abogada.-   
-Se acepta.- Convino la jueza.- Tiene el derecho a no declarar si así lo desea.

 

Aunque Sabra enseguida llamó la atención de Kerria susurrándole.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero testificar. Decir la verdad.  
-No te conviene.- Le advirtió su abogada.- Hay que mantenerte fuera de esa silla a toda costa.- Sentenció refiriéndose al estrado.-  
-¿Y dar la impresión de no querer colaborar o de que tengo algo que esconder? - Rebatió la israelí para aseverar.- No le tengo miedo a ese tipo.  
-Ese es precisamente el problema.- Suspiró su interlocutora avisando una vez más a su defendida.- Hay que tener mucho cuidado con él, puede volver tus mejores cualidades en tu contra, Sabra.   
-Tendré cuidado.- Prometió ésta.- Pero no puedo soportar que me calumnien, tengo derecho a dar mi versión…-Afirmó la piloto de forma contundente.-  
-Muy bien, tú eres la que decide.- Convino Kerria.- Yo solo puedo aconsejarte, y mi consejo es que no lo hagas.  
-Creo que si demuestro mis verdaderos sentimientos y soy honesta eso me beneficiará.- Declaró la israelí.-

 

Sin embargo, la abogada consideraba eso un error, por lo menos luego tendría la ocasión de ser ella quien interrogase a su defendida. Al fin, se levantó para dirigirse a la jueza.

-Señoría, mi cliente está dispuesta a testificar.  
-Muy bien. Si el abogado de la acusación desea interrogarla, puede proceder.- Repuso Olivier.-  
-Así es, Señoría, la acusación quiere llamar a la señorita Leví al estrado.- Confirmó Hastings.- 

 

Tiempo antes, en la casa de modas Deveraux, las chicas habían escuchado la decisión de Esmeralda. Dos de ellas saltaron de alegría tomándose de las manos, otra apenas pudo ocultar su decepción y la cuarta no dejó entrever sus emociones.

-Enhorabuena a las escogidas.- Declaró Brenda que estaba junto a su jefa, y ante la aprobación de ésta, agregó.- Y las demás, tranquilas, ya tendréis otra oportunidad.  
-Brenda tiene razón.- Aseguró Esmeralda.- A buen seguro, dentro de un año. Será cuando os llamaré para que vengáis a la Tierra. Seguid trabajando con tesón y mantened la ilusión. Ahora quisiera tener unas palabras con las señoritas que he elegido.

 

Las dos pasaron junto a ella a un despacho anexo. Tanto Debra como Keisha estaban realmente contentas. ¡Iban a ir como modelos principales a los desfiles Deveraux de esa temporada! Ese era un gran espaldarazo. Las chicas que solían actuar a ese nivel ganaban fama y fortuna muy rápidamente. Pero, sobre todo, aquella oportunidad acercaba más a sus sueños a ambas. Sin embargo, la otra cara de la moneda lucía semblantes totalmente distintos. Renata solo podía quejarse con visible malestar.

-¡Porca miseria! - Sentenciaba en su italiano natal.- ¿En qué se ha basado para no elegirnos?  
-Supongo que en su capricho.- Le susurró Brenda que no dejaba entrever si aquello la divertía o la enojaba cuando le comentó en voz baja a la italiana.- Imagino que tus compañeras acertaron con lo que deseaba oír. 

 

Aunque Bai Chen se limitaba a observar la puerta de ese despacho en el que sus colegas más afortunadas habían entrado con su jefa. La muchacha continuaba sin decir nada. Fue su compañera quien le comentó todavía molesta.

-¿Y tú te quedas callada?  
-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Inquirió la oriental a su vez.-  
-No sé. Al menos, algo. ¡Es nuestro futuro el que acabar de irse a la basura! - Espetó la racial italiana.-  
-No lo creo así.- Sentenció su interlocutora, rebatiendo.- Yo lo veo como una oportunidad…

 

Su contertulia movió la cabeza, aunque fue Brenda quien replicó, ahora sí, con divertido sarcasmo.

-Que no se diga que no ves el vaso medio lleno. En fin. La vida sigue, chicas. Tenéis que volver al trabajo. Venid conmigo, ahora os tocará hacer más pases, al menos hasta que las nuevas se vayan espabilando.

 

Y las dos siguieron a su vez a Brenda hasta su despacho. La encargada de la filial de Nature se sonrió divertida. Pudiera ser que Bai, con su característica expresión de póker, no quisiera admitir su decepción. Sin embargo, Renata era todo un filón. Esa chica al menos tenía carácter. No se comportaba como las otras a las que solo les faltaba arrodillarse a besar el suelo por donde Esmeralda pisaba. 

-Quizás haya encontrado en ella una aliada.- Se dijo.- El tiempo lo dirá. Aunque no creo que sea tan buena como mi nueva amiga…

 

Por su parte, Esmeralda invitó a las dos elegidas a sentarse. Las chicas estaban eufóricas, conteniendo a duras penas su alegría.

-Bien.- Les dijo entonces su jefa.- Debéis saber que esto es una gran responsabilidad. Vais a ser el emblema de la nueva colección en la Tierra. De vosotras dependerá en gran medida que sea un éxito o no.  
-No la decepcionaremos, señora Deveraux. ¡Se lo aseguro!- Terció una entusiasta Debra.-  
-Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad.- Añadió Keisha algo más moderadamente.-   
-Eso es lo que espero. Ahora deberéis daros prisa, chicas. Mi nave saldrá mañana. Tendréis que preparaos y estar listas en unas pocas horas. Equipaje y demás. Aprovechad a despediros de amigos y compañeros. Una vez lleguemos iremos directas a París. Allí recibiréis las instrucciones y se os mostrarán los modelos de la colección que tendréis que pasar. Luego vendrán las campañas de promoción. Más os valdrá descansar todo lo que podáis. El ritmo en la Tierra es mucho más frenético que aquí.

 

Y tras darles estas consignas las chicas abandonaron el despacho. Esmeralda entonces quiso ocuparse del tema que tenía pendiente.

-Ahora, me queda una pequeña charla con Brenda. Confío en que pueda explicarme algunas cosas…

 

La diseñadora salió pues directa al despacho de su subordinada. Allí estaba la encargada, sentada y repasando algunas cosas en su tablet. Esmeralda tocó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, querida?  
-Por supuesto, Señora Deveraux.- Replicó forzando un tono lo más agradable posible.-

 

La aludida entró con su caminar firme y seguro de siempre. Sin dejar de sonreír Brenda se levantó enseguida y preguntó.

-¿Qué tal las chicas? Supongo que muy ilusionadas. Le deben de estar muy reconocidas por darles esa oportunidad. Si me permite que se lo diga, ha escogido usted muy bien. Debra y Keisha están mucho más rodadas. Y su forma física les permitirá soportar mucho mejor unas giras tan exigentes…  
-Gracias, eso creo.- Convino su jefa que ahora mostró un semblante más serio para declarar.- Pero dejemos eso ahora. Tengo que hablar contigo de otros temas, y son muy importantes…

 

Y tras tomar asiento ambas en los sillones del despacho, Brenda la miró aparentando estupor para añadir de forma solícita.

-Por supuesto, usted dirá…  
-Verás.- Comenzó Esmeralda.- He detectado algunas…

 

Aunque de pronto la diseñadora guardó silencio. Su rostro expresaba confusión. Se llevó una mano a la frente como si tratara de acordarse de algo. Era como si, de repente, ignorase el porqué estaba ahí. Su interlocutora enseguida lo percibió, preguntando con algo de preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra mal?¿Quiere un poco de agua?  
-No gracias, estoy bien…- Afirmó la diseñadora, quien preguntó algo aturdida aun.- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?  
-Algo sobre las chicas.- Respondió rápidamente Brenda.-  
-Sí, eso.- Convino su interlocutora afirmando.- Me iré mañana. Confío en que te ocuparás de las que se quedan. Espero que no se desanimen. Dentro de poco tendrán también su oportunidad…  
-Por supuesto, señora Deveraux. Deje eso en mis manos.- Sonrió solícitamente su contertulia.-

 

Y tras esas palabras su jefa asintió y se despidió de ella. Tenía otras cosas que hacer. A la salida Esmeralda iba sin embargo tratando de recordar. Se sentía confusa. Era como si supiera que estaba olvidándose de algo, de algo importante, pero no caía en la cuenta de qué pudiera ser. 

-Cuanto más me esfuerce peor será. Ahora comienzo a entender a Madame Deveraux. Eso de hacerse vieja es una mala cosa, hijita, sobre todo para tu memoria.- Sonrió citando a su anciana y desaparecida mentora.- En fin, ya lo recordaré.- Se dijo dejando eso de lado.- Tengo mucho que preparar para la vuelta…

 

En otra parte del planeta y tras una mañana de duro trabajo, Nelly había conseguido dejar su habitación bastante más presentable. Ayudó el hecho de conseguir algunos objetos decorativos que compró con su parte en las últimas “cacerías”. Aunque no había visto a Dean durante todo el día. Caía la tarde cuando el chico apareció, estaba serio, sin el tono animoso y amable de otras veces. Se limitó a decirle.

-Vamos, nos toca ir de caza esta noche.

 

La chica asintió, ya no se paró a preguntar nada. Dean salió raudo, parecía tener prisa. Nelly no vio a Pierce, quizás ese otro chico estuviera también “ de caza”. Lo cierto es que él iba con Bonnie. Pancho se ocupaba de salir por su cuenta. Al latino le gustaba ir a su aire, o al menos eso decía. Sin embargo, eso no preocupaba mucho a la muchacha, ahora solo pensaba en ese atractivo chico que la había besado.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tú hoy.- Le comentó Dean, sacándola de esos pensamientos.-  
-¿Hacerlo yo?- Repitió ella algo desorientada.-  
-Sí, esta vez debes ser tú quien le quite la tarjeta electrónica al siguiente objetivo.- Sonrió ladinamente su interlocutor alabando ahora con sinceridad y un poso de amargura.- Eres muy guapa, los tíos mayores solo se fijan en eso. Si coqueteas con alguno en un bar de alterne seguro que te invita a algo, sacará la tarjeta y podrás quitársela y salir corriendo.  
-Pero soy menor, no me dejarán entrar en un bar de esos.- Opuso Nelly.-  
-Te dejarán si te vistes bien. Como una chica mayor.- Rebatió el muchacho.-  
-¿Y de dónde saco la ropa?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Ven conmigo, conozco gente que nos puede ayudar.- Le contó él.-

 

La atónita Nelly, sin nada que objetar, siguió a su compañero. Ella no era demasiado buena en quitarle cosas a la gente. Aunque, si lo podía hacer de este modo quizás no le resultase tan difícil como forzar un encontronazo. Así pensaba cuando llegaron a una modesta tienda de ropa que hacía esquina en una calle, no parecía haber clientes. El muchacho la indicó que entrase con él. Ella obedeció. A los pocos instantes, una mujer de edad madura, salió. Sonriendo entre su pelo rubio canoso desvencijado, saludó al chico.

-Hola Dean. ¿Qué me traes?  
-Mi amiga tiene que ponerse muy guapa, estamos planeando ir de discotecas. Seguro que podrá conocer a tíos con buenas tarjetas de crédito.- Le contó el chaval.-  
-Sí, buena idea. - Asintió esa individua mirando a la azorada jovencita de arriba abajo.- Estoy segura de que tengo algo de su talla. Ven conmigo muchacha.

 

La interpelada parecía reacia aunque su compañero la animó.

-Confía en Ruby. Ella te vestirá bien.   
-Luego quiero una buena propina, ya me entiendes.- Repuso esa mujer.-  
-Como siempre.- Asintió Dean.-

 

La vieja asintió, parecía confiar en la palabra del chico. Nelly la siguió con paso vacilante hasta una habitación apartada. Allí, aquella individua le pidió que se desnudase. Avergonzada, la chica se quitó los pantalones que llevaba y su chaqueta, después la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior. Al verla, su interlocutora asintió con aprobación.

-Tienes un buen futuro en esto si sabes usar la cabeza, niña. Te daré un consejo. Primera regla. No intimes nunca con los objetivos. Y a ser posible, tampoco con tus compinches.- Añadió con tono entre admonitorio y algo divertido incluso.-  
-No, no hay nada entre Dean y yo, es mi amigo.- Repuso la azorada muchacha.-

 

Esa individua se sonrió aviesamente. Salió para ir a buscar unos cuantos vestidos. Al poco se los trajo a Nelly que se los probó. Luego se fue a buscar los complementos adecuados. Finalmente, la chica apareció ante los asombrados ojos de Dean, luciendo una falda corta con medias, zapatos de tacón de color negro y un top, en color rojo. Además, la dueña de la tienda la había maquillado con bastante gusto, los labios de la jovencita eran ahora rojos e insinuantes y sus pómulos y mejillas estaban muy bien contrastadas, dándole un aire de chica algo mayor. Lo justo como para aparentar la mayoría de edad.

-¡Estás preciosa!- Pudo decir el asombrado chico sin poder apartar la mirada de ella.-  
-Gracias.- Se sonrojó la aludida.-  
-Muy bien, ya estás equipada. Recuerda mi consejo.- Le pidió la anciana.-

 

La chica asintió, al fin se marchó junto con Dean. Ya había anochecido. Al salir, el muchacho le preguntó.

-¿Qué consejo te ha dado?  
-Que tenga mucho cuidado con los tíos de esos bares.- Le respondió su interlocutora.-

 

Su amigo asintió con aprobación, Por su parte tampoco quería que ninguno de esos cerdos tocase a Nelly, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más atraído hacia ella. Ya le gustaba desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, esto era aún más intenso. Por desgracia la vio dándose ese beso con aquel sinvergüenza de Pierce. ¡Ese maldito ligón barato! Ya hablaría con él. No obstante ahora había que centrarse en el trabajo. Y es que era mirar a su acompañante y eso se le hacía difícil. Nunca la había visto vestida así. Estaba realmente impresionante, sus pechos se notaban con mucha claridad bajo ese top, su trasero era asimismo redondo y bien definido con esa falda y sus piernas parecían más largas y esbeltas tras calzarse esos zapatos. Aunque eso sí, la pobre tenía que ir con cuidado, no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones. Sus andares no eran demasiado gráciles. No obstante, cuando entrase en una de esas discotecas, podría sentarse enseguida en la barra del bar.

-Ahora debes ir sola.- Le indicó el chico cuando llegaron ante la puerta de uno de esos garitos.- Yo no puedo acompañarte.  
-Estoy nerviosa.- Suspiró la muchacha.-  
-Todo irá bien.- Le aseguró Dean.- Recuerda que solo tienes que hablar con esos tipos, sonreír mucho. Darles largas y hacerte con sus carteras o tarjetas.  
-Sí, gracias. Espérame, no tardaré demasiado.- Declaró Nelly con la esperanza de que así fuera.-

 

Al fin llegó el momento, ataviada de esa forma tan provocativa el tipo que estaba de portero a la entrada sencillamente la miró con interés pero no le pidió ningún tipo de documento de identidad. Si un bombón así entraba en la discoteca eso era bueno para el negocio.

-Por favor,…que salga bien… Mamá.- Pensó entristecida y no sin vergüenza. -¡Perdóname! Tengo que hacer esto por todos mis nuevos compañeros y por mí…

 

Y respirando hondo caminó algo insegura hasta la barra del bar. Se sentía extraña, nerviosa y avergonzada. Aunque trató de dominar sus emociones y mostrar un semblante risueño. En cuanto pudo se sentó en un taburete cruzando sus piernas. Se dio cuenta enseguida que algunos hombres la estaban mirando con evidente interés. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Un tipo bastante mayor que ella, algo calvo, se aproximó sentándose cerca.

-Hola.- La saludó con tono exageradamente amable.- ¿No tomas nada, guapa?  
-Hola.- Musitó ella casi sin querer mirarle.- Por ahora no.  
-¿Me dejas que te invite?  
-Bueno.- Pudo decir con tono algo tímido.-

 

Eso pareció encandilar todavía más a ese hombre, dado que sonrió avisando al barman.

-Ponme un whisky y, a esta preciosidad, lo que ella quiera.  
-Un, un zumo de naranja.- Pudo decir.-  
-¿Un zumo?- Se rio aquel individuo.-  
-No me gusta beber.- Afirmó Nelly.-

 

Aquel tipo la miró un poco más de cerca, a pesar de la tenue iluminación, pareció sorprenderse y le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Dieciocho.- Mintió la chica.-  
-Ya.- Se sonrió él alegando divertido. - Bueno, muñeca, si tú lo dices…mira. Al fondo hay unas escaleras y subiéndolas hay un reservado. Podría alquilar una habitación allí y tú y yo tendríamos tiempo de charlar más tranquilamente. ¿Te apetece?  
-Podemos hablar aquí.- Repuso la joven que no parecía demasiado feliz al oír eso.-

 

El tipo sacó entonces una tarjeta de crédito y tras esbozar una aviesa sonrisa se la mostró para contestar a su vez.

-Dame tu número de cuenta, ¿qué te parecerían mil créditos ahora y otros dos mil cuando terminemos de “charlar” arriba?  
-Bueno…-Replicó ella sin apenas saber qué más podría decir, aunque al final agregó con tono desconfiado.- ¿Y si me engañas?  
-Palabra.- Se apresuró a responder ese tipo.- Te aseguro que si me das un número de cuenta ahora mismo te hago un ingreso, dos mil ahora y otros dos mil después.- Corrigió su anterior oferta al alza, con un tono cada vez más excitado.-

 

Nelly lo pensó objetivamente, eso era mejor incluso que robar la tarjeta. Sería ese tipo quién le pusiera voluntariamente créditos en su cuenta. Sin nada que perder le dio su número. Ella lo comprobaría de inmediato usando su teléfono. Así, aquel individuo se apresuró a sacar su propio móvil para hacer el pago. A los pocos segundos la joven comprobó que, en efecto, esa cantidad había sido abonada.

-¿Te lo crees ahora?- Sonrió el individuo.-

 

Tras asentir despacio ella se dejó guiar. Aquel hombre la tomó de una mano. Se levantaron y fueron directos hacia un pasillo de aquel local…

-¿Qué hago ahora?- Se dijo la cada vez más angustiada chica.-

 

Entre tanto Dean se impacientaba. Nelly llevaba más de media hora allí dentro y se hacía tarde. Era hora de irse. Pero él no quería dejarla allí de ningún modo.

-¡Maldita sea! - Se dijo impotente y frustrado.- No puedo entrar ahí dentro…

 

Aunque para su sorpresa y alivio quizás no fuera necesario. De pronto pudo oír, sonando cada vez más cercanos, los sonidos de sirenas. Parecían deslizadores de la policía. Sin esperar acontecimientos corrió a esconderse en una calle adyacente más pequeña y con menos gente. Desde allí espió la llegada de aquellos vehículos que iban aparcando a la puerta de esa discoteca.

-¡Maldita sea! La van a pillar..- Se dijo.-

 

Sin embargo lo pensó mejor. Quizás si capturaban a Nelly eso la apartaría de aquel cerdo de Pierce. Le había visto tontear con algunas otras chicas. Seguro que querría beneficiarse a su amiga y luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Por otra parte, esa vida quizás no fuera la más adecuada para ella.

-Estaría mejor en su casa. A pesar de todo tiene un padre y un hermano, y es buena estudiante. Yo prefiero ir a mi aire. Aquí estoy bien.- Se dijo tratando de convencerse pese a no poder evitar pensar con tristeza en su madre.- La echo de menos, pero mientras siga con ese cabrón no volveré.- Se reafirmó.- 

 

Entonces vio a alguien que le resultó familiar. Mejor dicho a dos personas. Una era una chica. Ese largo cabello casi rubio y los ojos aguamarina la delataban como.

-¡Wina!- Pensó sorprendido.-

 

Pero se asombró más al ver al propio doctor Ginga que iba con ella. Con presteza se escondió.

-¿No has notado algo?- Inquirió Giaal dirigiéndose a la chica.-  
-Me pareció percibir a alguien conocido.- Admitió la joven.- Aunque ahora, con este jaleo, no me puedo concentrar.- Replicó aludiendo al ruido de las sirenas.-

 

A Giaal le sucedía lo mismo. Su capacidad telepática estaba bloqueada y también sentía algo que provenía del interior de ese local. Al fin, sus esfuerzos se habían visto recompensados.

-Al menos, esa chica no mentía.- Pensó con alivio.-

 

Y es que tras salir de casa provisto de los mapas que su esposa le consiguiera pudo rastrear algunos de aquellos búnkeres. Avisó a Wina que pidió permiso antes a sus padres. Tanto Melissa como Clyde se mostraron inquietos pero decidieron que podían confiar en su hija, más si iba junto a Giaal. Además, el doctor les pidió encarecidamente que le permitieran a esa chica acompañarle.

-Sus capacidades telepáticas podrán combinarse con las mías. Tendremos más probabilidades de éxito.- Les argumentó.- Sobre todo ahora que estoy preocupado por los chicos. Por Dean y por Nelly, mis sentimientos interfieren con mi concentración. Wina será mucho más certera que yo. ¡Por favor!...

 

Y tras mirarse con sorpresa e inquietud, los padres adoptivos de la joven asintieron. Fue Melissa quien les pidió.

-Id con mucho cuidado.  
-Buena suerte.- Añadió el doctor Adams.-  
-Muchas gracias amigos, estoy en deuda con vosotros.- Sonrió Giaal.-  
-No te preocupes por eso. No nos debes nada, sino al contrario. - Repuso Melissa devolviéndole la sonrisa a su vez para rematar.- Espero que podáis encontrarles y devolverles a sus casas sanos y salvos…

 

De este modo se despidieron del matrimonio y Wina pudo ir con él. Tras recorrer algunas calles de la ciudad la suerte se alió con ellos, sorprendiendo a una pareja de muchachos, un chico y una chica de unos quince años aproximadamente. Al verles salieron corriendo, pero Giaal fue mucho más rápido. Ayudado por su gran velocidad enseguida les bloqueó el paso a la entrada de lo que parecía ser su guarida.

-Oye tío, ¡no te hemos hecho nada! - Protestó aquel joven.-  
-Sí, ¡déjanos en paz! - Añadió más agresivamente esa muchacha.-  
-No estoy interesado en vosotros.- Repuso calmadamente Giaal, agregando en tanto sacaba su teléfono y les mostraba unas fotos de Nelly y de Dean.- Estoy buscando a estos dos.  
-No, no me suenan.- Repuso el muchacho con rapidez.-  
-Miente.- Sentenció Wina que llegaba entonces a la carrera.- Sabe perfectamente quienes son. 

 

Giaal endureció su gesto, perdiendo su precaria paciencia agarró de la camiseta a aquel chico y le levantó con un solo brazo aseverando con un rotundo tinte de amenaza.

-Escucha mocoso, no tengo tiempo de juegos ni estoy para escuchar mentiras. ¡Dime donde están o!…  
-Vale, vale.. Salieron hará un par de horas.- Respondió él asustado individuo.-  
-Habrán ido a cazar. Bueno, me refiero a que iban a robar algunas tarjetas de crédito. Creo que estarán por la zona de discotecas.- Elucubró una también intimidada Bonnie.-

 

Y es que ella había hablado por la mañana con el propio Dean, y le comentó entre sarcástica y celosa.

-Tu amiguita es muy mona. Podría hacerlo muy bien en algún bar de contactos.  
-¡No quiero que se convierta en una cualquiera! - Espetó el chico.-  
-Vale, está claro que te gusta.- Sonrió su interlocutora, que añadió con sincera crueldad.- Pero ella no te mira así. Está coladita por Pierce. Hazme caso. Tampoco tiene porqué acostarse con nadie todavía. Puede servirse de sus encantos para robar alguna tarjeta cuando esté dentro de alguna discoteca.  
-Pero es menor.- Objetó Dean.-  
-Ve a donde Ruby, le podrá dejar ropa y arreglarla. Esa vieja zorra sabe bien cómo hacerlo.- Le aconsejó Bonnie.-

 

Y tras confesar eso, Giaal se volvió hacia ella preguntando con tono severo.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esa tal Ruby?  
-Si te digo la dirección no le cuentes que he sido yo.- Musitó la chica.-  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesáis.- Sentenció el doctor Ginga para acto seguido amenazar.- Pero si no colaboráis me aseguraré de que los servicios sociales os encuentren.  
-Vale.- Terció Pierce que era aquel chico, con evidente temor, para solicitar.- Danos tu palabra y te lo diremos.  
-Si tratas de engañarme lo sabré.- Afirmó el doctor.-

 

Aquel muchacho pareció creerle. Desde luego que esa otra chica le había calado al vuelo. Aunque fue Bonnie quien se adelantó, dándoles la dirección.

-Gracias.- Repuso Giaal, sentenciando.- Tenéis mi palabra de que no avisaré a los servicios sociales.

 

Dicho esto se alejó, Wina, tomada por sorpresa en un principio, dedicó una compasiva mirada a esos dos poco antes de seguirle. Al fin, tras correr un poco, le dio alcance.

-Esto no está bien.- Censuró.- Deberíamos informar a las autoridades sobre ellos. ¡Están viviendo en la calle!  
-Muy bien. - Convino su interlocutor quien ahora sonrió para declarar.- Di mi palabra de que yo no llamaría. Pero no dije nada de ti. Avísales tú. 

 

Ahora Wina sí que sonrió. El doctor había sido muy astuto. Claro que ella llamaría en cuanto pudiera. De momento, dejaron de lado aquello y los dos prosiguieron la marcha hasta llegar a esa tienda. Entrando sin dudar al llegar. La dueña, esa mujer entrada en años y en algún kilo, de pelo rubio canoso deshilachado, salió a atenderles. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que lucía se le borró de inmediato cuando le preguntaron por esos jovencitos.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! No sé nada de ningunos críos.- Espetó con malos modos.-

 

Sin embargo Giaal sentía claramente que mentía. Con indignación comenzó a acumular energía hasta hacer temblar las paredes. Aquella mujer pasó rápidamente de la bravuconería al temor.

-¡O me dice donde han ido o se le va a caer la tienda encima!- Amenazó Giaal.-  
-Lo hará. - Susurró una temblorosa Wina pretextando con fingido horror.- Es uno de esos guerreros tan poderosos que luchan contra enemigos espaciales, una de los chicos es su hija…  
-¡Está bien!- Se apresuró a contestar Ruby.- Mire, no quiero líos. Eso dos han ido a una discoteca. Le dejé ropa a la chica, quería entrar ahí. Le avisé que tuviera cuidado.  
-Es verdad.- Confirmó Wina.- 

 

Y una vez aquella individua les dio una dirección salieron a toda prisa. Antes llamaron a la policía denunciando aquellas situaciones. Un inspector les aseguró que enviaría patrullas, incluso a la discoteca.

-Si han permitido el acceso a una menor ya es motivo suficiente como para intervenir.- Sentenció el policía tras atender la llamada de Wina.- 

 

Y ahora estaban dispuestos a entrar junto a la policía para proceder al reconocimiento de Nelly.

-¡Ojalá que esté bien! - Pensaba un inquietado Giaal mientras , junto con su acompañante, se aproximaba a la entrada de aquella discoteca en medio del ruido de las sirenas.- Espero poder encontrarla…  
-Siento que está ahí. - Afirmó Wina.- Y que está pasando un mal rato… 

 

Eso hizo que el doctor Ginga entrase a la carrera, y la propia muchacha, sin dudar, le siguió a toda velocidad adentrándose en aquel garito…


	21. Entresijos ocultos y representaciones.

Unas horas antes de lo sucedido en aquella discoteca el juicio continuaba. Sin dudar, Sabra se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al estrado tras ofrecerse a declarar. La joven no aparentaba nerviosismo aunque por dentro sí que estaba, más que nada, ansiosa por aclarar todo aquello. Al tomar asiento en el estrado el primero en acercarse fue Hastings quién, de inmediato, comenzó su interrogatorio. 

-Con la venia, Señoría. – Consultó a Olivier que asintió, tras lo que el abogado, dirigiéndose a la acusada, comenzó.- Señorita Leví. Para que conste en acta. ¿Es usted, Sabra Leví, alférez y piloto de combate del UNISON, nacida en Tel Aviv, Israel, en el planeta Tierra?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Afirmó ésta sin vacilación.-   
¿Estaba usted en el bar “Natural” el pasado 21 de noviembre?  
-Sí, lo estaba.- Admitió ella.-  
-¿Agredió usted al señor Martin Carson, haciendo uso de una de las técnicas de combate que aprendió en su adiestramiento?  
-Me limité a quitarle de en medio pensando que iba a golpearme.- Replicó ella.-  
-Eso no concuerda con las declaraciones de los testigos.- Rebatió el fiscal volviendo a la cara con una nueva cuestión.- ¿Lo hizo movida por los celos?  
-Protesto.- Intervino Kerria.-  
-Denegada.- Replicó la jueza, alegando.- En este caso esa pregunta es procedente.

 

La abogada defensora suspiró moviendo levemente la cabeza. En fin, ella había advertido a Sabra, justo entonces respondía la israelí.

-Más bien por la provocación. Ese hombre se jactó de que Daphne era suya. Y no me mostró unas fotografías sino un video en el que salía con ella… en el reservado, forzándola.

 

Hubo murmullos en la sala…Martin se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, aunque antes de que Olivier le llamase al orden su propio abogado le hizo una seña. El muchacho se sentó de inmediato, fue turno de Hastings para responder.

-¿No me diga? ¿Y dónde está ese vídeo? En las pruebas periciales que encargó la defensa no aparece por ningún lado.  
-Lo habrá borrado.- Conjeturó Sabra.-  
-¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?- Inquirió sarcásticamente el abogado de la acusación, añadiendo.- Ni tan siquiera con las mejores técnicas policiales se ha podido detectar nada. ¿No será señorita que ese video solamente estuvo en su imaginación? ¿No será que la posesiva celosa es usted? ¿Podría ser quizás, que el señor Carson y la señorita Kensington, sean una pareja estable y que usted deseara meterse por medio y romper esa pareja porque se siente atraída por esa señorita? ¿Por qué desea algo que sabe que no puede tener?  
-¡No, no es así! - Estalló Sabra entonces, afirmando con rotundidad.- Daphne y yo somos pareja. La verdadera pareja. ¡Fue él!- Exclamó levantándose y apuntando con un dedo a Martin.- Él fue quien quiso meterse por medio. Ese chico ha debido de coaccionar a Daphne de algún modo. Ella me lo dijo muy claramente. Él solo era un compañero de trabajo, un amigo, pero nada más.  
-¿Nada más?- Afirmó el atónito letrado cuando remarcó.- Pues para solamente ser amigos es muy raro que ella aceptase ser su esposa. Vera usted, señorita Levi. Ocurre que, ante testigos, el señor Carson pidió la mano a la señorita Kensington y ella aceptó.

 

Aquello dejó bloqueada a Sabra. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¿Qué clase de chantaje le habría hecho ese tipejo para tener que aceptar algo así?

-¡Voy a averiguar lo que le has hecho, canalla! - Espetó mirando ahora a Martin que se limitó a devolverle la mirada sin abrir la boca.- Y cuando lo haga…  
-¡Basta, por favor, Señoría!- Intervino Kerria añadiendo con tono apurado.- Suplico un receso…  
-Por mi parte está bien. No tengo más preguntas.- Asintió un visiblemente satisfecho Emmanuel.-   
-Muy bien, la vista se suspende hasta mañana. Para que las partes recapitulen, llamen a nuevos testigos si así lo considerasen oportuno, y sobre todo a fin de que la acusada se tranquilice.- Señaló la jueza dando un golpe con su mazo.- 

 

Todavía respirando agitadamente y con expresión indignada Sabra bajó del estrado. Kerria se apresuró a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y sacarla de allí. Susan, que no había hablado durante toda la vista, las seguía caminando despacio, con una mirada de preocupación.

-¡Maldita sea!- Casi sollozaba la israelí.-  
-Te dije que no subieras.- La regañó suavemente Kerria para añadir.- ¿Lo ves? Se ha aprovechado de tu nobleza. Y lo que es peor, lo han hecho pasar por todo lo contrario ante los ojos del jurado.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo ha podido? - Gimió Sabra deshaciéndose en lágrimas.- ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de comprometerse con él.-  
-Creí que lo sabías.- Comentó una desconcertada Susan.- Yo, lo siento, pensé que te lo había contado.

 

Su subordinada movió levemente la cabeza, el caso es que no podía acordarse de si fue así o no. Por eso mismo estaba tan desolada. ¡Una cosa como esa jamás se le hubiera olvidado! La misma Kerria se censuraba a sí misma. ¿Cómo pudo escapársele un detalle tan vital para el caso? No lo terminaba de entender, ella no era tan descuidada. Quizás el cansancio y lo ajetreado de ese proceso le estuviese pasando más factura de la que creía.

-Lo lamento, también ha sido culpa mía.- Admitió la abogada con pesar.- Es un error de principiante. Tuve que haberme informado sobre eso.

 

Aun así, Sabra suspiró, moviendo la cabeza y reconociendo a su vez.

-No es culpa tuya. He sido yo, me he comportado como una estúpida. Les he puesto el juicio en bandeja.  
-Si Kerria no hubiera llegado a intervenir, no sé qué habrías dicho.- Añadió Susan, no sin un leve tono admonitorio.-   
\- Al menos todavía podré llamarte yo a declarar, para que ofrezcamos otra versión más amable ante el jurado.- Afirmó la letrada.-  
-Sí, lo lamento.- Suspiró su defendida queriendo saber.- ¿Cuándo subiré al estrado de nuevo?  
-Por el momento es mejor reservar el momento.- Contestó Kerria añadiendo con tono concernido.- Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, tenemos que hablar.

 

Sus acompañantes accedieron y tras entrar en la sala reservada a la acusada y su abogada, la letrada miró fijamente a su defendida y dijo con pesar.

-La cosa pinta mal, no te voy a engañar. Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad no nos queda más remedio que llamar a Daphne.  
\- O admitir lo que hice, pedir perdón a ese cerdo y aceptar la sentencia que me impongan.- Propuso a su vez la israelí.-

 

Sin embargo, Kerria movió de inmediato la cabeza desaprobando aquella idea al tiempo que le explicaba.

-Eso sería muy peligroso. Tendría consecuencias para tu carrera. Hasta podrían formarte un consejo de guerra por atacar a un civil. En cualquier caso, eso sería más difícil para hacerlo prosperar en la jurisdicción militar. Consultaré a mi hermano en eso. Pero creo que esta mancha se podría extender a tu hoja de servicios.   
-Sí, Kerria tiene razón.- Terció la mayor Hunter añadiendo visiblemente preocupada también.- Y conociendo los mecanismos del ejército podrían apartarte, trasladarte o incluso frenar en seco tu carrera. ¡Piénsalo! Ni siquiera la capitana Simmons podría hacer nada para protegerte de eso. Si el escándalo sobrepasa Nature pedirían tu cabeza.  
-Puede ser, pero aun así, no hay nada que pensar.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Pase lo que pase, no deseo perjudicar a Daphne, la quiero demasiado para hacerla sufrir.

 

Se produjo un significativo silencio entonces, Kerria miró a Susan encogiéndose de hombros y finalmente sentenció.

-Es decisión tuya. Pese a todo seguiremos luchando para minimizar este mal momento.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo responder la emocionada Sabra.- Veo que la mayor Hunter no se equivocaba contigo. Soy afortunada por tenerte como abogada.  
-Y yo lo soy por tener la oportunidad de luchar por lo que es justo.- Sentenció Kerria quien, haciendo honor a su carácter combativo, añadió.- Bueno, ahora centrémonos en cómo salir de este lío…primero recobrarnos, luego pensaremos en un plan para recuperar el terreno perdido.

 

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato a la búsqueda de una estrategia que minimizara esa mala situación, Al fin, Sabra retornó al cuartel acompañada por Susan. Kerria por su parte se marchó a su hotel. Estaba realmente cansada. Pudo darse un baño, fiel a su costumbre, para relajarse y tratar de pensar en algo. Metida en la bañera le daba vueltas a la cuestión.

-Por más que trato de enfocarlo es como si no tuviera el conjunto completo. Es muy raro. Mi instinto me dice que hay algo que no cuadra. No creo que Sabra se esté inventando lo de ese video. ¡Maldita sea! Pero lo soltó sin reflexionar. Sin que tuviéramos ninguna prueba. De haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho que ni se le ocurriera hablar de eso. - Se dijo no sin algo de irritación para preguntarse.- Entonces, ¿dónde demonios está? Aunque lo hubieran borrado quedaría constancia, de un modo u otro…y luego está ese desliz mío. No tengo justificación. ¿Cómo pude obviar el compromiso de Daphne con ese chico? Cuanto más pienso en eso es como si de algún modo se hubiera borrado de mi mente. No lo comprendo.

 

Y así, tras un rato en la bañera, decidió salir, secarse y cenar algo. Dudaba entre ir a algún restaurante o llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Tan cansada como estaba se decidió por lo segundo. En tanto le subían un plato de sopa y un lenguado a la plancha miró el correo. Sonrió al abrir un mensaje de video de Sam en donde su esposa aparecía con su hijo Brian.

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal todo por Nature?- Le preguntaba afablemente su cónyuge.- Espero que el caso vaya bien, aunque contigo a cargo seguro que así será. Brian te echa mucho de menos, ¿verdad cielo? - Le preguntó cariñosamente al niño.- Y yo también, claro.  
-Mami Ky, vuelve ya.- Le pedía el niño con gesto suplicante en su carita.-  
-Ojalá pudiera mi amor.- Repuso ella con tristeza, aun a sabiendas de que aquello era una grabación.- Lo haré pronto…te lo prometo.

 

Durante unos minutos más Samantha la puso al corriente de cómo iban las cosas por casa. Enviándole recuerdos de sus padres. Al fin, el mensaje concluyó dejando a la joven abogada entre alegre por volver a ver a su familia y nostálgica.

-De todos modos, no creo que este juicio dure mucho. En verdad lo tenemos complicado.- Pensó con poco optimismo.-

 

Pasó un rato, al fin le trajeron la cena, tras dar buena cuenta de ella estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama. Sin embargo, el teléfono sonó. 

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- Se dijo no sin algo de incrédulo malestar.-

Pese a ello, temiéndose que pudiera ser algo relacionado con el caso, no tardó en contestar.

-¿Sí? ¡Susan! ¿Ha pasado algo?...-Quiso saber con inquietud.- ¿Sabra está bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes, no se trata de ella. Verás, estoy en mi casa. Me llamó mi marido. Necesita tu ayuda.- Respondió la oficial.-   
-¿Mi ayuda, para qué?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora.-

 

Susan le hizo un resumen de la situación. Ella misma había llegado a su casa hacía muy poco. Su hijo Alex estaba dormido. Fue Naya la que se había ocupado de cuidarle.

-Hola cuñada.- La saludó al verla allí.- ¿No ha llegado tu hermano aún?  
-No, salió, ya sabes, a buscar a los chicos.- Le recordó su interlocutora.-  
-Te agradezco mucho que te hayas quedado con mi hijo.- Sonrió Susan.-  
-Es mi sobrino, lo he hecho encantada.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Seguro que tendrás ganas de ir con tu pequeña Fiora. Hace mucho que no la veo con calma. Siempre voy con prisas. - Se lamentó la oficial.-   
-Bueno, algún día libre tendrás.- Sonrió animosamente Naya para añadir.- Nosotros nos iremos al campo en cuanto Alan concluya un proyecto que tiene. Yo voy a pedir unos días en el hospital. Me gustaría muchísimo que vosotros también pudierais…  
-Sí, a mí también. Nos vemos poco, y espero que tus padres vengan también a pasar un tiempo.- Convino su contertulia.- 

 

La hermana de su esposo asintió y se despidió. Susan se quedó sola y no tardó en darse una ducha y cambiarse. Ya con el pijama se pasó a ver dormir a su hijo. Sonrió contemplándole durante un rato en esa pose angelical, con sus ojitos cerrados, soñando seguramente con algo bonito.

-Cariño.- Suspiró susurrando con afecto y algo de pesar.- ¿Cuándo podré pasar más tiempo contigo?..

 

Salió justo a tiempo de la habitación, tras besar suave y cariñosamente a su pequeño en la mejilla y acariciarle el pelo. Fue cuando su móvil sonó. Era Giaal.

-Hola cariño. ¿Has encontrado a los chicos? ¿Qué?- Exclamó ella.- Bien, sí claro…es tarde pero…no sé si ella podrá.. ¡De acuerdo, le diré que es muy importante! Aunque tiene un caso entre manos muy complicado. Lo intentaré…tened cuidado. Un beso…

 

De modo que ahora, era Kerria quien encontró difícil negarse. A pesar de estar agotada respondió.

-Está bien. Haré cuanto pueda. Dime, ¿dónde está ese sitio? Muy bien…De nada Susan. Hasta mañana.

 

Colgó, se vistió y salió lo antes posible llamando un taxi deslizador. En cuanto éste llegó a recogerla le indicó.

-A la comisaría central de Sagan City. Deprisa, por favor…

 

Y es que Giaal no tuvo más remedio que llamar en busca de ayuda. Enseguida comprobó que le haría falta un abogado, a ser posible alguno bueno, es más, hasta un inspector de policía se lo sugirió. La razón, en efecto, tenía que ver con los chicos, al menos con Nelly. Pese a no poder encontrar a Dean sí que dio con esa muchacha. Y lo que vio al encontrarla no le gustó nada, absolutamente nada.

-¡Menos mal que Aurora no vive para ver esto! - Se dijo consternado aunque reflexionó con enojo a su vez.- Y la culpa de todo la tiene el desgraciado de su marido.

 

Y pensaba así con un buen motivo. Al entrar en esa discoteca siguiendo a la policía, tanto él como Wina tuvieron que estar lo más apartados que pudieron de la algarabía que se montó. Los agentes se desplegaron con rapidez, buscando a la menor en cuestión. Muchos de esos clientes salieron a toda prisa al ver a los policías. Aunque algunos que fueron interrogados negaron haber visto a nadie que concordase con esa descripción. El inspector que coordinaba esa especie de redada, un hombre de tez morena, pelo corto castaño y alrededor de los cuarenta años, se ocupó de preguntar a los empleados. Al fin, el barman le comentó que una chica similar había estado ahí. 

-¿Dónde se ha ido?- Quiso saber el policía.-  
-No lo sé, se fue con un tipo bastante mayor que ella.- Repuso el empleado que evidentemente daba la impresión de no querer meterse en problemas.-

 

Ante esa actitud, el inspector hizo venir al dueño del garito y sin andarse con rodeos le amenazó.

-Si descubrimos cualquier tipo de delito asociado con esa muchacha, y se ha estado llevando a cabo en este local, conseguiremos una orden de cierre al margen de las oportunas medidas judiciales que se deban llevar a cabo. De modo que será mejor que hable y sea más conciso.  
-Vale, vale.- Se apresuró a decir ese tipo, entrado en kilos y de unos cincuenta y tantos años, al añadir.- Registren y miren lo que quieran. Cooperaré en todo. Pero que conste que cualquier cosa que hagan los clientes aquí es responsabilidad suya…  
-Eso dependerá de con quién lo hagan. El mero hecho de haber permitido entrar a una menor de edad aquí ya es motivo más que suficiente de sanción.- Repuso el policía, quien, pese a todo, quiso ser más conciliador al añadir.- No obstante, si no se ha visto envuelta en nada más, por esta vez, podremos ser más comprensivos…Sin embargo, eso pasa por que, como ha ofrecido, nos permita registrar todo el local, ¡y digo todo! - Insistió contundentemente.-  
-Sí, claro inspector.- Convino ese asustado tipo.- Venga conmigo a la planta de arriba. Allí hay algunos cuartos donde muchos clientes van para estar más tranquilos. Ya me entiende…

 

Giaal se acercó entonces junto con Wina. Ese inspector les comentó.

-Vengan conmigo. Si la chica a la que buscan está arriba tendrán que reconocerla. Mejor dicho.- Afirmó dirigiéndose a Wina.- Tú quédate aquí, también eres menor de edad ¿no?  
-Sí, sí señor.- Tuvo que admitir la chica.-  
-En tal caso te ruego que salgas fuera, este no es lugar para ti.- Le ordenó el policía.-

 

La aludida no contestó enseguida. Miró no obstante a Giaal, éste al fin asintió despacio. Wina entonces obedeció. Solo esperaba que Nelly estuviera bien, sus percepciones acerca de su amiga desde luego no eran muy halagüeñas. Entre tanto Giaal sí que subió…

-Solo espero que esté a salvo.- Pensaba el preocupado alien.-

 

La muchacha objeto de sus temores había subido unos minutos antes junto a ese tipo. Ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre, él tampoco lo hizo. Quizás ninguno quería establecer una relación personal, aunque por distintos motivos. Al fin, aquel hombre abrió una puerta que daba paso a una habitación. Para sorpresa de Nelly parecía un lugar confortable, una cama de matrimonio presidía una estancia con un armario, una mesita, holotele, un armario y un par de sillas. Se dio cuenta a su vez que otra puerta estaba entreabierta, una que daba a un cuarto de baño con ducha.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó ese individuo.-  
-Es bonita.- Susurró la joven.-  
-Anda siéntate.- Le pidió él aplastando repetidas veces la superficie de la cama con la palma de una mano.-

 

Ella obedeció, hasta ese momento tampoco estaba siendo tan terrible. Pero eso iba a cambiar enseguida. Para creciente temor de la chica ese hombre comenzó por quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba, luego la camisa y más tarde los pantalones. La joven no podía dejar de mirarle con estupor.

-¿A qué esperas?- Le preguntó entonces él.- Quítate la ropa.  
-¿Mi, mi ropa?- Musitó la muchacha con evidente timidez y vergüenza.-

 

El tipo ya estaba a su vez en ropa interior. Solo un slip protegía sus partes íntimas y por lo que la espantada Nelly pudo ver, esa zona de su cuerpo estaba muy abultada.

-Si quieres que te la quite yo.- Se sonrió el individuo.- 

 

Y se aproximó hasta ella haciendo que la joven se apartase echándose sobre la cama. Aquel tipo debió de interpretar otra cosa y sonriendo aviesamente declaró.

-Así que te gusta jugar. Muy bien…

 

Sin que la muchacha pudiera impedírselo se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó los zapatos, luego comenzó a acariciarla las piernas.

-¡Basta, por favor! - Sollozó la chica.-  
-¿Basta? ¿Pero qué dices preciosa? Te he pagado por pasarlo bien contigo.- Espetó su interlocutor que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Vamos, desnúdate de una vez! ¿No ves que estoy tieso?

 

Claro que la pobre Nelly lo veía, es más, aquel tipo se quitó entonces su slip y ella pudo contemplar aquello…nunca lo había visto, al menos así de grande. Cuando se había bañado con Orix siendo pequeños estaba claro que esa cosa no le pareció nunca tan…evidente.

-¡No, déjame!- Chilló levantándose y tratando de salir corriendo de allí.-  
-¡Maldita zorra!- Se enfureció ese individuo en tanto le rasgaba ese vestido.- ¿Qué te has creído?...Me debes dinero.

 

La chica trataba frenéticamente de abrir esa puerta, su “cliente” la sujetó de un brazo y la hizo girarse. Entonces, tratando de calmarse, le propuso.

-Vale, si no quieres echar un polvo, al menos me vas a aliviar. ¡Chúpamela!   
-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar la aterrada jovencita.-  
-¡Que me la chupes! - Insistió el individuo aquel sujetándola ahora del rostro con una mano en tanto la obligaba a arrodillarse.- Te he pagado muy bien para que solo hagas eso.  
-Por favor.- Le suplicó Nelly alegando.- Solo tengo… quince años…  
-¿Qué? ¿Serás puta? Me dijiste que tenías dieciocho.- La recriminó su interlocutor.- Para recibir mis créditos no tuviste ningún problema.  
-Lo siento…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.-

 

Sin embargo, eso no pareció ablandar a ese tipo. Más bien al contrario cuando afirmó entre jadeos excitados.

-¡Eso me pone más todavía! ¿Sabes qué? Me la vas a chupar igual, así vas aprendiendo…luego te voy a estrenar…al final me lo agradecerás.

 

Y acto seguido la forzó a inclinarse. La pobre chica no pudo resistirse a la fuerza de ese hombre y cayó de rodillas, tenía aquello a escasos centímetros de su cara. Nelly era incapaz de hacer nada salvo de llorar. Afortunadamente para ella unos repentinos ruidos de pasos en el exterior del cuarto alarmaron a ese tipejo.

¡Policía!- Se escuchó en el exterior.-  
-¡Oh mierda, mierda!- Exclamó ese individuo que ahora lucía una expresión asustada.-

 

Ante la atónita y aun atemorizada mirada de Nelly que seguía arrodillada, ese tipo se puso rápidamente el slip y a la carrera se acabó de vestir. Sin mirarla siquiera entreabrió la puerta. Pareció asustarse más aún tras lo que vio y solo unos instantes después abrió del todo y escapó a la carrera cuando creyó que las cosas estaban más tranquilas. La niña quedó allí sola, gimiendo y llorando. A los pocos minutos esa puerta volvió a abrirse, en esta ocasión eran dos agentes de policía y junto a ellos entró Giaal.

-¡Doctor Ginga! - Sollozó la chica al reconocerle, con una mezcla de alivio y estupor.-  
-Ya ha pasado todo, Nelly.- Repuso afectuosamente él.- ¿Estás bien?

 

La cría se levantó abrazándose a él sin poder dejar de llorar. Giaal la estrechó entre sus brazos muy apenado por ella.

-Vendrás conmigo a casa. No te preocupes.

 

Sin embargo, aquel momentáneo alivio para la muchacha se vio bruscamente cortado por la implacable voz del inspector quien la hizo separarse del doctor para preguntarle.

-¿Habías venido con alguien aquí?  
-Sí.- Musitó la aun llorosa chica.-  
-¿Estabas ejerciendo la prostitución?- Inquirió el agente con tono severo.-  
-Yo… yo solo subí con él porque quería hablar. Eso dijo.- Repuso la asustada jovencita que ahora lloraba una vez más gimiendo.- Pero luego… luego quiso quitarme la ropa…

 

El inspector miró a Giaal y movió la cabeza, aunque enseguida añadió con un tono más amable.

-Queremos capturar a quien estuviera aquí contigo, eres menor de edad, y si han intentado abusar de ti eso es un delito muy serio. Tendrás que venir a declarar a la comisaría.  
-¡Yo solo quiero salir de aquí!- Sollozó Nelly una vez más.-  
-No tengas miedo, ahora estoy contigo.- Le aseguró Giaal., pidiéndole al policía.- Por favor, déjeme ir con ella. No tiene a nadie más…al menos por aquí cerca.

 

El agente de la ley accedió a eso pidiéndole a su vez a la chica.

-Danos la dirección de tu casa. ¿Por qué serás de aquí, verdad?  
-Sí.- Asintió la compungida chica, confesando.- Pero, me escape, cuando mi madre murió…  
-Es largo de contar, inspector.- Terció Giaal.- Yo se lo explicaré, le ruego que deje a esta pobre niña descansar.  
-Lo haré, pero será en la comisaría.- Concedió el policía, sentenciando.- Hasta que no tengamos clara su identidad y si tiene algún tutor legal o familiar cerca que pueda hacerse cargo de ella, tendrá que estar allí a la espera.

 

Al fin, recomponiéndose su vestido y calzándose los zapatos la muchacha salió acompañada de una mujer policía. Cuando quedaron a solas el inspector, que se presentó como Pedro Mendoza, le comentó a Giaal con tono más preocupado.

-Si esta chica estaba ejerciendo la prostitución podría ir directa al tribunal tutelar de menores.   
-¡Por el sagrado Árbol! - Exclamó el alien, obteniendo la atónita mirada de su contertulio, tras lo que matizó.- Por Dios, inspector. Es solo una cría, está muerta de miedo y sola. ¿Es que no lo ve?  
-Soy consciente de eso, por ello mismo debemos proceder acorde con la ley y tenerla en custodia, por su propia protección.- Le comentó Mendoza.- Al menos hasta que contactemos con su familia. ¿Podría usted contarme algo sobre ella?. Al parecer se conocen los dos.

 

Salieron de ese cuarto y de camino al deslizador policial Giaal le fue adelantando algo. Al llegar vieron a Nelly que estaba abrazada a otra muchacha, era Wina. Las dos lloraban ahora entre aliviadas y asustadas. Aunque la extraterrestre no dejaba de intentar animarla.

-Ya verás como todo va a ir bien ahora. No te vamos a dejar sola.

 

Mendoza contempló la escena no sin pesar, para decirle a Giaal.

-Verá, desgraciadamente está creciendo el número de chicas que, habiendo llegado a Nature de forma ilegal y sin nadie que vele por ellas, se dedican a ejercer la prostitución o entran en organizaciones delictivas. En el caso de esta jovencita, por lo que me ha contado, doctor, si su padre la dejó ir y no ha denunciado su desaparición, podría enfrentarse a un grave delito de abandono. Ahora le recomiendo que llame a un abogado. 

 

Y es que un agente se aproximó a informar que habían detenido a unos cuantos sospechosos de estar manteniendo relaciones con otras muchachas de edad parecida.

-Parece que hemos destapado un antro lleno de corruptores de menores.- Afirmó Mendoza.-  
-Solo le pido que me permita ayudar a Nelly, la pobre ha sido repudiada por su padre. Sería algo que no le puedo explicar dado que atañe a la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente.- Terció Giaal adelantándose a una posible pregunta del policía.-  
-No soy yo quien tiene que juzgar eso. -Le respondió el inspector.- Le repito mi consejo, llame a un buen letrado. Por lo que mis agentes están encontrado, lo necesitará.

 

El Alien trató de pensar en algún abogado, pero no conocía ninguno. Se le ocurrió entonces. ¡Su esposa estaba con Kerria! ¡Claro! Ni tan siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Quién mejor? De inmediato llamó a Susan. Era tarde pero por eso mismo supuso que ya estaría en casa. Aguardo con impaciencia y tras varios tonos de llamada su mujer al fin le contestó..

-Susan…Hola, sí… bueno, solamente a Nelly. Está en problemas. Necesitaría un favor. ¿Podrías pedirle a Kerria que viniera?.. sé que es muy tarde, pero es muy importante. Lo sé…pero esto también es serio. ¡El futuro de Nelly podría depender de ello!.. vale, sé qué harás lo que puedas, gracias, te quiero…

 

Y colgó. Por su parte Nelly no quería soltarse del abrazo de Wina, tras los ruegos de ésta última la permitieron montar en el deslizador de policía junto con su amiga. Ambas fueron charlando.

-Orix está muy preocupado por ti, siempre espera tener noticias tuyas. Hasta quiso escaparse para ir en tu busca, pero le detuve.- Le contó Wina.-  
-Gracias, hiciste lo correcto.- Suspiró la llorosa Nelly.- No quiero que por nada del mundo sufra este tipo de situación.   
-Ahora todo va a ir bien.- La animó Wina sonriendo con confianza.- Ya lo verás.

 

Sin embargo su amiga no estaba tan segura, apenas musitó, agotada por tantas emociones…

-No tengo ningún sitio a donde ir…mi padre no me quiere.- Suspiró entre lágrimas.-   
-Pero nosotros si te queremos.- Repuso Wina, emocionada a su vez.- Ya verás como el doctor Ginga no te abandonará. Vino a mi casa, me pidió que le ayudara a buscarte…  
-Es un buen hombre, sí.- Convino Nelly.- Y tú eres una estupenda amiga, muchas gracias.

 

Wina sonrió, al menos pudo transmitirle a esa pobre chica algo de confianza. No sabía desde luego el porqué de toda esa situación , sin embargo se prometió averiguarlo y hablar con sus padres para que la ayudaran a hacerlo. Y también ¿por qué no? Para que acogieran a su amiga. Sería estupendo que las dos pudieran vivir como hermanas, juntas. Por su parte, Giaal fue con el inspector Mendoza quién, tras ser informado por el médico de la identidad del padre de aquella chica, procedió a llamarle. Al atender esa comunicación Edgar manifestó una gran sorpresa y según él, alivio, por el hallazgo de su hija.

-Denuncié su desaparición hace ya semanas.- Afirmó.- Me alegra ver que la policía al fin ha hecho su trabajo…

 

A Mendoza no le hizo gracia oír ese tono entre sarcástico y contrariado de aquel hombre. ¿Qué padre replicaba así en esos casos?. Cualquiera habría estado feliz y agradecido…en fin. No pudo acusar a ese tipo de nada, dado que, cuando comprobó los registros, costaba en efecto tal denuncia. Así se lo comentó a Giaal que quedó perplejo.

-A ese hombre no le importa para nada esa chica.- Suspiró el alien moviendo la cabeza.- Pero tampoco es tonto, se habrá asesorado legalmente y por eso interpuso la denuncia. Para evitarse él mismo problemas legales.  
-Nada puedo hacer a ese respecto. – Repuso el policía afirmando con malestar a su vez.- Ser un imbécil no está castigado por la ley.   
-A veces creo que debiera estarlo.- Declaró Giaal con el asentimiento de su interlocutor.-  
-Por desgracia, como padre ha pedido que nadie hable con su hija, y ha hecho especial mención a usted.- Le contó el policía.- Dice que su abogado vendrá de inmediato…

 

Giaal no dijo nada, solo esperaba que Kerria pudiera llegar antes… y sus deseos fueron atendidos. A los pocos minutos un taxi deslizador aparcó ante la comisaría. De él descendió la letrada. Enseguida entró preguntando por el doctor Ginga, la condujeron a una sala de espera.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Kerria. De veras.  
-No hay de qué. Susan me contó que era muy importante.- Afirmó la abogada.- 

 

El alien la puso al corriente en pocos minutos. Su interlocutora le obsequió con una perpleja mirada. Al fin pudo responder.

-Haré lo que pueda. Pero es algo realmente muy extraño. Un padre que repudia a su hija y ahora quiere que nadie se acerque a ella. Entraré a verla, siendo abogada puedo acceder para garantizar su protección legal.  
-Él ha enviado al suyo.- Le explicó su contertulio.- Estará al llegar.  
-Ya, pero la policía no sabe si ese abogado soy yo.- Sonrió su amiga añadiendo con un tinte más animoso.- Confía en mí. Veré que puedo hacer.

 

Giaal asintió, por supuesto que confiaba en ella. Así pues Kerria obtuvo el permiso del inspector para acceder al cuarto en donde estaba Nelly. Al entrar vio que una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos aguamarinas, que se presentó como Wina Adams, estaba a su lado.

-Hola.- Sonrió la abogada presentándose.- Me llamo Kerria Malden, he venido a ayudarte. ¿Eres Nelly, verdad?- Inquirió a la chica morena.-  
-Si señora, soy yo.  
-¿Es usted Kerria Malden? ¿La cantante?- Se sorprendió Wina que había oído hablar de ella en la Tierra e incluso escuchado algo de su música.- Encantada de conocerla.

 

No es que fuera una gran fan pero le gustaba. Esa mujer sonrió con amabilidad entonces para admitir.

-Sí, soy yo, pero ahora vengo como abogada. El gusto es mío, Wina, debes de ser una buena amiga suya para estar aquí a estas horas. - Replicó la letrada de modo cordial aunque tornó su tono de voz a más serio al añadir.- Pero ahora tengo que pedirte un favor. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme un rato a solas con Nelly? Hay cosas que quizás solo me pueda contar en privado.

 

La muchacha asintió, aunque la chica morena la miró de modo suplicante, ¡no quería quedarse sola! Sin embargo Wina la tranquilizó.

-Puedo sentir que Kerria dice la verdad. Solo desea ayudarte, es amiga del doctor Ginga y de Susan.   
-Vale.- Musitó Nelly entonces.- Confiaré en ella.

 

Wina salió de la pequeña estancia en la que había permanecido junto a su amiga. Allí, con solo una mesa y un par de sillas, Nelly quedó a solas junto a la abogada. 

-¿Tienes hambre?¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le preguntó Kerria con amabilidad.-  
-No, gracias…ya me lo han preguntado antes.- Rechazó la cría quien desde luego tenía el estómago encogido todavía por el miedo y la zozobra.-  
-Bueno. Ahora que sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por favor, cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado. - Le pidió la abogada.-

 

Algo reacia al principio la joven comenzó a trompicones a contar su penosa historia. Kerria pasó de la sorpresa a la compasión. ¡Esa pobre cría estaba sufriendo un calvario! Apenas pudo controlarse para no llorar y al fin declaró.

-¿Sabes? Te comprendo mucho mejor de lo que crees. Sé muy bien qué significa sentirse diferente. Pensar que nadie te quiere por cómo eres. Desesperarte y caer en las garras de seres desaprensivos que solo buscan utilizarte. Pero también sé que hay esperanza y que las cosas pueden cambiar. Siempre hay gente que te querrá y te apoyará. - Sentenció animosamente tomando una mano de la ahora llorosa chica entre las suyas.-   
-Yo.. yo solo…¡quiero que alguien me quiera! - Rompió a llorar la muchacha enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.-  
-Tranquila.- Musitó Kerria, enjugándose sus propias lágrimas mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Todo irá bien, no te preocupes…

 

No podía evitar que se le rompiera el corazón a la vista de esa niña, apenas vestida con ese conjunto tan poco apropiado para su edad, con ese exagerado maquillaje descorrido por el llanto y esa mirada de profunda tristeza. Y todavía se sorprendió más cuando, entre sollozos, Nelly afirmó.

-Solo soy una especie de monstruo. ¿Sabe? Ni siquiera soy una chica de verdad.  
-¿Qué?. Vamos, ¡claro que eres una chica de verdad! - Aseguró Kerria mirándola ahora a los ojos para sentenciar.- Y tienes ahí fuera a personas que de veras te quieren y se preocupan por ti. No temas. Me encargaré personalmente de sacarte de aquí…

 

Sin embargo cuando más animada estaba Nelly, sonriendo incluso por vez primera ante esa posibilidad que le brindaba un rayo de esperanza, un policía entró. Su gesto era de pesar cuando le dijo a la abogada.

-Ha llegado el representante legal del padre de esa chica. Le pide a usted que salga. No tiene el permiso correspondiente para ocuparse de este caso, señorita.  
-Pero, yo estaba.- Pudo apenas replicar Kerria.-

 

Un tipo trajeado con negro pelo engominado y expresión altiva entró tras el agente. Sin mediar saludo se limitó a preguntar dirigiéndose a la perpleja abogada.

-¿Es usted la señorita Malden?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Admitió Kerria.-   
-Como representante autorizado por el padre y tutor legal de esta niña le pido que salga de inmediato o la demandaré por atribuirse una representación que en ningún caso le ha sido legalmente delegada, señorita.  
-Salvo que esta niña me quiera a su lado.- Pudo contestar Kerria con renovada determinación.- Tuve que entrar puesto que no tenía letrado para asegurarle protección legal, estaba actuando de oficio.  
-Eso ya no es necesario.- Sonrió su interlocutor.- Ya estoy yo aquí precisamente para eso. Además, esta niña es menor de edad y a todos los efectos es el señor Edgar Connors quien ostenta su patria potestad. Por tanto no es Nelly Connors quien decide si usted se queda o no.- Remachó tajantemente ese tipo.-

 

Kerria le miró con apenas contenida indignación y malestar, pero eso no variaba el hecho de que sabía que aquel individuo estaba en lo cierto. Además, tenía otro complicadísimo caso en el que pensar. Sin embargo, las súplicas de la pobre cría la conmovían.

-No se vaya, por favor. ¡No me deje sola con este hombre!  
-Lo lamento cielo. No puedo hacer otra cosa, es la ley.- Suspiró resignada y entristecidamente la abogada añadiendo eso sí.- Te prometo que estaré cerca.

 

Aunque su colega la miró con expresión de superioridad y repuso con retintín.

-Por lo que sé, tiene usted otro caso entre manos. Y no parece que le esté yendo muy bien. Yo en su lugar me ocuparía de salvar a su otra clienta. Ésta niña es de mi competencia. Y no tema, me ocuparé de que salga enseguida de aquí y que vuelva su casa, que es donde debe estar. Ahora, muchas gracias y buenas noches, señorita Malden.

 

Cansada, frustrada y furiosa, y sobre todo, con el vivo deseo de darle un buen puñetazo a ese imbécil, Kerria tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse y salir de allí. Fuera Giaal y Wina aguardaban con expectación, no obstante, el semblante de la abogada pronto les desanimó.

-Lo siento mucho.- Suspiró.- No tengo base legal para estar ahí.   
-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber Giaal.-  
-Idos a dormir.- Repuso su interlocutora.-   
-¡No podemos dejar sola a Nelly! - Exclamó Wina.-   
-Legalmente su padre ha enviado un abogado. Y a buen seguro que, una vez aclarados los cargos, la permitirán irse a casa. – Les contó Kerria.- Y yo debo ir a dormir, lo lamento mucho, pero hay otra muchacha que depende de mí mañana.   
-Creí que nos ayudarías.- Sollozó Wina con patente decepción.-

 

Giaal le pasó un confortador brazo tras los hombros y replicó en defensa de la apesadumbrada abogada.

-Kerria ha hecho lo que ha podido. Y tú lo sabes.- Le susurró a la chica.- 

 

Al fin Wina lo reconoció musitando avergonzada.

-Perdona Kerria.  
-No, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, cielo.- Le sonrió comprensivamente su interlocutora, añadiendo con un tono más decaído y lleno de pesar.- ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer más! 

 

E impotentes y apenados solo pudieron irse. Al menos la abogada, quién, al día siguiente tendría un duro día por delante. Por su parte Giaal llevó a casa a Wina. Era muy tarde y tanto Melissa como Clyde estaban despiertos, con evidentes síntomas de preocupación por su hija. Al verla aparecer suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, cariño?- Inquirió Melissa nada más la vio entrar por la puerta acompañada por el doctor Ginga.-

 

Los recién llegados les pusieron al corriente y los Adams lamentaron la situación de la pobre Nelly, no obstante Clyde sonrió animoso para decirle a su hija.

-Algo habrá que podamos hacer. No te preocupes. Estaremos apoyando a esa muchacha. Hablaremos con su padre si hace falta.  
-Gracias papá.- Pudo sonreír la agradecida Wina alegando emocionada.- Nelly es una buena chica. No merece tener que vivir así.  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cielo.- Sonrió Melissa abrazando a su hija.- Tú también eres una muchacha excelente.  
-Gracias mamá.-  
-Anda, ve a la cama, hija.- Intervino Clyde.- Estarás exhausta.  
-Sí, lo estoy, buenas noches doctor.- Se despidió de Giaal.-   
-Buenas noches y gracias por tu ayuda. Que descanséis.- Dijo el alien antes de salir por la puerta, rematando.- Tenéis una hija estupenda.  
-Buenas noches y gracias a usted doctor, papá, mamá.- Sonrió Wina yendo a su cuarto.-  
-Hasta mañana cariño.- Sonrió Melissa.- Que descanses.

 

Y una vez se retiró su hija, fue Clyde quien comentó, antes de irse a su habitación también.

-Es verdad. Somos realmente afortunados por tenerla. ¿Verdad cariño?- Le preguntó a su esposa.- 

 

Así lo pensaba la científica que asintió, tanto ella como su esposo fueron bendecidos el día que Wina entró en sus vidas. Aquella niña superviviente de la raza del Makaiyu que adoptaron se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Pero, sobre todo, más que su belleza física contaba la de su corazón. Era amable y generosa, dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás. Melissa veía así colmados sus anhelos, dado que lo único que lamentaba en su vida había sido perder tantos años de ella odiando a otros.

-Sí, desperdicié mis años de juventud en esos ridículos deseos de conquistar poder o vengarme. Por fortuna aunque tardé me di cuenta, gracias al Cielo que Clyde y Wina llegaron a mi vida. Al menos mi hija es ahora lo que debí ser yo a su edad, una joven dedicada a ayudar a los demás, en vez de aprovecharse de ellos. Y si Dios quiere, el día de mañana será una estupenda científica. ¡Ojalá trabajemos juntas como Kaori con su propia hija!

 

Al hilo de aquello también recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Penélope. Ésta la informó de su marcha inminente a la Tierra y le pidió que se ocupase de su grupo.

-Las Fairy Five necesitarán una jefa experimentada y que sepa comprender lo bueno y lo malo que hay en cada una de ellas. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para ese puesto.  
-Te lo agradezco, aunque no sé si quiero tanta responsabilidad.- Repuso la aludida.-  
-Confío en ti, Melissa. – Sonrió Penélope.- Aunque aceptaré y respetaré tu decisión. Si no lo deseas no insistiré…Pero, por favor, piénsalo en estas semanas.   
-Lo haré, y tan pronto me decida te llamaré.- Le prometió su compañera y amiga.-   
-¿Qué tal está Mimí?- Se interesó la doctora Winters.-  
-Tras perder de ese modo tan terrible a su hijo al principio quedó destrozada.- Suspiró una consternada Melissa.- Luego, poco a poco fue rehaciéndose. Después, tanto ella como su esposo Kenneth comenzaron un proyecto que les tiene absorbidos por completo…  
-¿Qué clase de proyecto es?- Quiso saber Penélope con evidente curiosidad.-

 

Pero no podía desvelarle más a su compañera y amiga. De modo que se limitó a sonreír, sentenciando.

-Cuando llegues a la Tierra seguro que te lo contarán. Y estoy convencida de que, si te lo piden, les ayudarás.

 

La doctora Winters la miró con extrañeza aunque cambió enseguida de tema para querer saber.

-¿Y de Keiko sabes algo? ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?   
-No, desde que dejó la investigación y decidió dedicarse al mundo de la música.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Según me contó su madre la última vez que hablé con ella, estaba preparando una gira. Quizás venga a Nature también.  
-Le deseo suerte.- Declaró Penélope.- 

 

Melissa asintió, después terminaron por cambiar impresiones sobre sus respectivas familias. Ahora, mirando a su agotada hija que ya se había acostado y dormido, musitó con tono lleno de cariño maternal.

-Duerme bien cariño. Te prometo que, entre todos, ayudaremos a Nelly. Nunca le faltarán amigos que la apoyen.

 

Y en la comisaría, la chica en cuestión miraba ahora con expresión sombría a ese recién llegado. Aquel abogado que enviaba su padre. A diferencia de Kerria ni le caía bien ni se fiaba de él. No obstante, éste le sonrió ahora de un modo que trataba de ser afable para declarar.

-Te aseguro que tu padre estaba muy preocupado por ti.- Dijo con tono aparentemente cordial.-  
-Lo dudo mucho.- Replicó ella con desdén.-  
-Me ha enviado para asegurarme que vuelves a casa, con él y con tu hermano. ¿Acaso no echas de menos a Orix?- Quiso saber el letrado.-  
-¿Está bien?- Inquirió la muchacha abandonando aquella pose desafiante por unos momentos.

Aquel tipo sonrió ahora, para dejar transcurrir unos instantes antes de replicar.

-Lo ha pasado mal, estaba asustado pensando que te podría haber ocurrido algo. Pero ahora se pondrá muy contento cuando vuelvas…

 

Nelly suspiró. No tenía ningún deseo de volver a ver a su padre en realidad. Aunque sí quería mucho a su hermano. No tenía otra opción, así pues, tuvo que mostrarse más sumisa y pedirle a ese hombre.

-Por favor, sáqueme de aquí. Quiero volver a casa.  
-Muy bien. No te preocupes, nada más sencillo.- Aseguró su abogado.-

 

El que no había tenido tanta suerte fue Dean. El chico huyó con rapidez al ver llegar a la policía. Después, cuando observó acercarse al doctor Ginga y a Wina corrió para ocultarse. En el fondo se sentía avergonzado de que le encontrasen así. Sin saber que más hacer volvió a su guarida. Aunque al llegar solo vio a Pancho. El latino le abordó con nerviosismo, declarando.

-Dean, tenemos que irnos.  
-¿Irnos?¿Por qué? – Inquirió con perplejidad.-  
-¡No mames!- espetó éste en su jerga natal.- Vino la policía. Se han llevado a Pierce y a Bonnie. Yo me di cuenta y escapé de puritita suerte. Esos pendejos se dejaron atrapar y seguro que ya habrán hablado.  
-Vale, deja que recoja algunas cosas y nos vamos.- Concedió Dean.-

 

Pancho se lo permitió, el chico pudo hacerse con lo más valioso que guardaba. Al fin salieron de allí.

-¿A dónde podremos ir?- Inquirió Dean.-  
-Tengo unos compadres que viven en la ciudad del sur.- Le contó su interlocutor.- Son buena gente.. si eres de los suyos.-Matizó.-  
-Pues yo no lo soy.- Comentó su contertulio con preocupación.-  
-Tranquilo. Yo me encargo de decirles que eres de fiar.- Le aseguró su amigo.- 

 

No obstante Pancho se detuvo haciendo que su compañero parase y más seriamente, le advirtió.

-Pero ellos son mayores, no tienen mucha paciencia y se dedican a cosas más peligrosas que lo que hacemos nosotros. Mueven otra mercancía.  
-¿Qué clase de mercancía?- Quiso saber el perplejo chico.-  
-Mejor para ti no saberlo ahora.- Replicó su interlocutor.- Lo que cuenta es encontrar transporte hasta allá.

 

A Dean no le sonó nada bien aquello, la ciudad del sur estaba a casi mil kilómetros de Sagan City. Era un sitio de frontera, entre las zonas que habían sido terraformadas y las que estaban en proceso de colonización. Allí la vida era dura, aunque había escuchado que se podía hacer fortuna. Sin embargo el peligro era grande. Hubiera preferido no tener que ir pero no tenía otra opción. Así que asintió despacio, Pancho le devolvió el gesto acompañado de una leve sonrisa. Los dos reanudaron la marcha.

-Ya verás. No son tan malos cuando los conoces.- Sentenció el latino.-

 

En otra parte, Brenda estaba aún despierta, tomando una copa de vino y saboreando su triunfo ya en su lujosa casa, a las afueras de Sagan City.

-Esa vieja estúpida debió sufrir algún episodio de amnesia. En fin, a su edad no es tan raro.- Pensaba esbozando una pérfida sonrisa.-  
-O quizás alguien le borró esos recuerdos.- Se oyó una voz que dejó atónita y helada a la modelo.-  
-¿Quién está ahí?- Quiso saber tratando de aparentar agresividad en la voz, aunque estaba realmente asustada.-

 

Podrían ser algunos de esos delincuentes que habían llegado como inmigrantes ilegales. Se habían reportado robos en algunas casas, muchos de ellos con violencia. Por ello, la joven no dudó en agregar.

-Tengo un arma y sé usarla.  
-¡Lo dudo mucho!- Replicó burlonamente aquella voz, que era claramente femenina.-  
-¿Quién es?- Insistió Brenda, ya con tono casi balbuciente debido al creciente miedo que sentía.-

 

Como réplica a su pregunta una silueta de mujer se manifestó entre las sombras del umbral de la puerta. Estaba a la entrada de su dormitorio, parcialmente oculta por la penumbra del pasillo. No parecía ser demasiado alta pero eso nada tenía que ver con que fuera peligrosa. Al fin, aquella extraña volvió a hablar con un tinte menos inquietante.

-No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte nada. Es más, te he hecho un pequeño favor, como muestra de lo que podrías ganar si eres inteligente.  
-¿Favor?¿Qué favor?.- Quiso saber Brenda ahora dominada por la curiosidad.-  
-Ese en el que estabas pensando. Tu jefa no está tan mayor ni es tan tonta como tú crees. De hecho había averiguado ese secretito tuyo. E iba a tener una conversación contigo dándote a elegir, o despedirte y denunciarte, o que te largases de Nature. - Contestó su misteriosa interlocutora, ahora con un tinte de regocijo que nuevamente inquietó a la modelo.-  
-No sé de qué está hablando.- Trató de negar ella a su vez.-  
-Sí que lo sabes.- Le rebatió esa individua que pasó a enumerar.- Esos gastos con difícil justificación, ese dinero que ha ido a parar a.. ¿Por ejemplo esta casa?...Y esa información que has empezado a filtrar a…, ya sabes a quién…

 

Brenda tragó saliva, si esa tipa venía enviada por ellos, por los mismos con los que había comenzado a colaborar tiempo atrás, tendría que intentar negociar.

-Vale, ¿qué quieres? ¿Dinero?. Te daré muchos créditos.- Ofreció con tono trémulo.- Os proporcionaré más información. Ya os lo dije, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo.

 

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que la respuesta le viniese en forma de carcajada.

-¡Pobrecita Brenda! - Replicó esa voz ahora con evidentes tintes de burla y sarcasmo.- Por más años que han pasado y por mucho que has luchado por lograrlo nunca has dejado de ser esa niñita asustada y pusilánime que se escondía tras su hermana, ¿verdad?.  
-¿Qué, qué estás diciendo?- Se molestó la aludida, temblando ahora de indignación.-

 

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, ella nunca tuvo ni el coraje ni la fuerza de voluntad de Celia. Su hermana siempre quiso ser militar, y además piloto. Lo pasó muy mal, pudo haber elegido un camino mucho más fácil. Pese a que el mundo de la moda era realmente duro. Pero Celia se salió de los convencionalismos de su familia, hasta desafió a sus padres en ese aspecto. Brenda jamás se atrevió a hacer tal cosa. Era la hermana dócil, que sonreía ante cualquier orden de sus padres obedeciéndola sin levantar la voz. Aunque por dentro estuviera furiosa o frustrada. Y esa misteriosa individua parecía leerle el pensamiento al sentenciar.

-Ella ya no está y tú sí. Al final parece que has ganado. ¿O quizás no? Celia es una heroína a los ojos de todos, y tú una aspirante a celebridad fracasada y eso sí, con muy buen gusto para la bebida, diríase que demasiado…  
-¡Basta, cállate!- Chilló la modelo arrojando contra esa mujer la copa de vino que tenía todavía en su mano derecha.-

 

Aunque ésta la eludió, tras escucharse el sonido del cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo, esa individua se rio afirmando divertida.

-Esa mancha no va a salir fácilmente. Tranquila, ahora hablo del vino en la alfombra, no de la que tienes tú en tu vida. Ya sabes, ladrona, traidora…  
-¡Te he dicho que te calles o…! - Amenazó Brenda levantándose en un acto reflejo del sofá en el que estaba.-  
-¿O qué?- Se burló su interlocutora que ahora endureció su tono para espetar, haciendo que su oyente quedase congelada en el sitio.-¡Ahora vas a escucharme atentamente, idiota! ¿Te creías muy inteligente jugando a las intrigas? ¿Pensabas estar en primera división?. Ni siquiera sabes en qué liga estoy yo. Ni mucho menos las personas a las que represento. Tú, pequeña necia, solo eres un ornamento. Tan vacua y tan insignificante que no merecerías mi atención. De no ser por un pequeño detalle. Uno que podría reportarte todo lo que siempre quisiste…

 

Brenda escuchaba entre perpleja y atemorizada. Más cuando esa individua sentenció a modo de ultimátum.

-Te daré a elegir. O colaboras y prosperas a un nivel al que nunca pudiste imaginar llegar con tu limitado talento, o acabo contigo de la noche a la mañana. Ten cuidado y piénsalo bien. Tu jefa podría recordar de improviso con tanta facilidad como olvidó.

 

La modelo tragó saliva, intentando asimilar esas duras palabras. Al fin, suspirando largamente asintió, y con un tono mucho más humilde y achantado, se doblegó y repuso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?...

 

Y su misteriosa contertulia sonrió con aprobación tras aquellas sombras que velaban su identidad en tanto afirmaba con deleite…

-Eso está mucho mejor… verás, esto es lo que harás…

 

Al fin en su hotel, Kerria estaba realmente agotada. Se cambió y se metió en la cama sin tardanza, poniendo eso sí, algunas alarmas extra para no quedarse dormida al día siguiente…

-Era mucho más fácil cuando mi madre me venía a despertar siendo niña.- Suspiró entregándose al sueño.-

 

Y se durmió de inmediato aunque tuvo un extraño sueño. Caminaba por un parque de Nature. Ese que quedaba cerca de aquella cafetería, donde fue a tomar algo con Daphne. Sin embargo no era esa chica quien estaba allí, sino su primo Lance. Éste parecía aguardarla. Otro detalle que en principio llamó su atención es que el muchacho leía con interés un gran libro de tapas color burdeos. No obstante, ella no era capaz de leer nada, pese a aproximarse.

-Hola Kerria.- Sonrió él, al reparar en su presencia, cerrando aquel libro y levantándose del banco que ocupaba.-  
-¡Primo Lance! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se sorprendió ella.-  
-Solamente asegurarme de que estabas bien.- Replicó él.- Y también vine a ver a mi hermano, a Naya y a mi sobrina, la pequeña Fiora. ¿Sabes? Ella será una mujer muy importante en el futuro.  
-Vaya, seguro que sí.- Sonrió Kerria añadiendo ahora en confianza.- Estoy algo preocupada, este juicio se me está poniendo muy difícil.  
-Sí, y tendrás que tomar una decisión crucial.- Le auguró Lance.- Algo que pondrá en peligro el equilibrio de las cosas.   
-¿Qué equilibrio?- Inquirió ella observándole con estupor.-

 

Por toda réplica Lance comenzó a caminar. Kerria le siguió. Era raro, el muchacho andaba despacio pero ella tenía que apretar el paso para intentar alcanzarle.

-¿Qué equilibrio?- Insistió la muchacha como si se diera cuenta de que eso era importante aun sin comprender en absoluto el porqué. -  
-Uno que ya ha sido roto y que estoy trabajando por reinstaurar. Pero eso no es algo que te concierna.- Contestó su primo sentenciando.- Tú ya tienes un papel muy importante y muchas otras cosas por hacer.

 

Justo en ese momento, un niño pasó delante de ella. Kerria juraría que era su propio hijo, correteando por aquel mismo parque, miró hacia él llamándole.

-¡Brian! ¿Eres tú cariño?...

 

Corrió a su vez hasta unos columpios en donde creyó que se habría detenido. Pero todo era arena. Vio a alguien a quien llamó, aunque no era su hijo. Al menos no reconoció a ese apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, alto y fuerte, que le devolvió la mirada y la observó con extrañeza a su vez. Y sin embargo juraría haberle visto antes, en algún lugar…hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Brian?- Pudo musitar ella de modo inseguro.-  
-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?...Un momento…¿mamá Ky? - Repuso con asombro en su cara, sentenciando preocupado.-Tú no deberías estar aquí…

 

La atónita aludida miró ahora a su alrededor con pavor, ¡estaba rodeada por un mar de llamas! Escuchando una voz burlona de lo que parecía la silueta de un fauno que exigía.

-¿Sabe la respuesta a la pregunta?...  
-¿Qué pregunta?.- Inquirió ella a su vez mirando en todas direcciones.-

 

Pero ya no estaba en medio de aquel terrible entorno flamígero. De pronto se encontró en medio de la sala del juicio. Sentada en el estrado. Era ella quien testificaba…¡Y como acusada! Aunque no sabía de qué…

-¡Vamos, responda!…- le pedía imperiosamente la fiscal que no era otra sino Maggie, vestida con una estrafalaria toga negra y llevando un birrete sobre la cabeza.-  
-No sé por qué te empeñas.- Dijo entonces como si eso tuviera sentido en aquel momento.- Nadie puede cambiar su esencia…Eres como eres.  
-¡Protesto! - Replicó su interlocutora con vehemencia.- Claro que se puede. Yo lo he hecho.  
-Escúchame bien.- Le pidió pacientemente Kerria haciendo un alegato.- Entiendo que el miedo es lo que te ha hecho querer cambiar. Pero, por mucho que afirmes que ya no eres como antes, nunca podrás eliminar esa parte de ti.  
-La apariencia es muy importante.- Le recriminó Maggie, añadiendo con tono que era admonitorio y sorprendido a la vez.- Tú la cuidas mucho ahora, antes no eras así...¿Lo ves? Has cambiado…Y en tus canciones hablas de amar a un hombre una y otra vez…En el fondo lo deseas. Quieres aparentar que eres una mujer como las demás.  
-Soy una mujer como cualquier otra. Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Argumentó ella declarando.- Confundes apariencias con falsedad. Podría vestirme con botas de tacón de aguja, falda corta, un top, y susurrar frases lascivas al oído de un hombre, lo mismo que vestirme de monja, hay muchas mujeres que lo hacen, suelen ser actrices. Y no solo me refiero a las estrellas de cine, hay muchas que interpretan papeles pero que no se muestran tal y como son. Si yo dijera que prefiero la compañía de un hombre o canto letras en las que digo cuan enamorada estoy de uno estaría actuando. Mi verdadero ser está en mi interior, no en la ropa que luzca o en las cosas que diga en mis actuaciones.  
-Todo es actuación para ti entonces.- Concluyó Maggie para preguntar.- ¿Crees que Daphne está actuando?...  
-No lo comprendes. Se trata de ser tú misma. Claro que Daphne está actuando. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. No podéis obligar a esa pobre chica a que sea quien no es. La estáis forzando a representar una mentira. ¿Acaso no podéis dejarla ser ella misma y amar a quien de veras le dicta su corazón? – Le pidió con angustia a su contertulia, suplicando incluso.- ¿Es que no veis que eso que tratáis de imponerle no está bien?

 

El mazo del juez sonó inmisericorde, Kerria miró hacia la tarima donde su primo Lance sonreía, cerrando una vez más ese gran libro que llevaba y declarando.

-El tiempo se ha terminado. La acusada puede retirarse…Se declara a sí misma inocente de los cargos. Se levanta la sesión…acusada dese prisa…

 

Y un pitido ensordecedor sacudió su cabeza, Kerria se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, cerró los ojos tratando de soportar aquello, los volvió a abrir y…¡era de día! Estaba en la cama. Miró el reloj de su mesilla. Detuvo aquel sonido. ¡Eran casi las ocho!...Ahora su cabeza estaba sumida en una nebulosa de confusión. Apenas recordaba nada de aquel extraño sueño. Y los últimos retazos se disolvieron en su mente tan pronto como se percató de la hora que era…

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó espantada levantándose como un resorte.- ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

 

No perdió más tiempo, corrió a lavarse y vestirse. Tendría que tomar algo en el mismo juzgado. O quizás acercarse a una cafetería cercana. 

-Lo fundamental es llegar puntual.- Se dijo saliendo a toda prisa del hotel y llamando un taxi-deslizador.-

 

En el cuartel, Sabra también estaba lista. Escoltada esta vez por Olivia. La mejicana se ofreció a relevar a su superiora dado que la mayor Hunter parecía tener sus propias preocupaciones a nivel doméstico. Había enviado un mensaje apenas una hora antes disculpándose por no poder acudir. Ambas oficiales lo leyeron replicando que no pasaba nada.

-Debe tener algún contratiempo serio.- Valoró la mejicana.-  
-Sí, me gustaría poder ayudarla tanto como ella me ha ayudado a mí.- Se lamentó la israelí.-  
-Tú ocúpate solo de esto.- La aconsejó Olivia.- La mayor sabe cuidarse.  
-Nunca lo pondría en duda.- Sentenció Sabra con un tinte de admiración y reconocimiento hacia aquella valerosa superiora suya.-

 

Y tomando otro taxi deslizador se personaron de inmediato en el juzgado. Allí vieron con asombro y algo de inquietud que su abogada todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Pero sí el fiscal, y no venía solo. Al menos traía una testigo.. una que dejó a Sabra atónita y aturdida…

-¿Pero, tú?..- Pudo musitar sin poder asimilar aquello.-  
-La señorita Kensington no hablará con usted.- Intervino rudamente Hastings apartando a su testigo de allí.-

 

Y es que el fiscal se había ocupado personalmente de ir a buscarla. La tarde anterior, tras la vista, logró un permiso de la juez Olivier. Al poco enviaba una citación con acuse de recibo a la vieja usanza. Llevada en mano por un funcionario del juzgado y un procurador. Estos se personaron en el domicilio de los Kensington. Allí, el atónito padre abrió la puerta y tras presentarse, el procurador le dijo.

-Señor Kensington, su hija ha sido citada a declarar mañana, a las nueve de la mañana, en el juicio que se está siguiendo contra la señorita Sabra Leví. Queda usted notificado oficialmente. Si la testigo no se presentara incurriría en desacato.  
-Muy bien, no faltará.- Aseguró el hombre, afirmando.- Yo mismo la llevaré…

 

Y esos dos hombres se marcharon tras dar las buenas tardes. Ahora, el asombrado padre se preguntaba qué podría saber su hija de todo aquello. Eso sí, la puso al corriente y ante el gesto inquieto de ésta, le comentó.

-Está claro que no podrás ir al colegio mañana….

 

Y allí estaba ella, dispuesta a decir toda la verdad y a declarar lo mejor que supiera. En ese momento la juez Olivier hizo acto de presencia. Todos se pusieron en pie. Tras ser anunciada, su Señoría dio con su mazo y afirmó.

-Se reanuda el juicio del Gobierno y pueblo de Nature contra la señorita Sabra Levi. Muy bien. Que se acerquen los letrados de ambas partes.

Y Emmanuel lo hizo de inmediato, no obstante su colega no estaba allí todavía. La jueza miró entonces al banquillo de la acusada para preguntar.

-¿Y su abogada?  
-No lo sé, señoría.- Contestó sinceramente la israelí.-   
-Puede que se retrase.- Conjeturó la mejicana.-  
-Aguardaremos unos minutos, y si no se presenta tendremos que suspender la vista hasta la tarde.- Dictaminó Olivier.-

 

Por fortuna no hizo falta, a los cinco minutos apareció Kerria. Entrando en la sala a la carrera, se disculpó entre jadeos.

-Perdón, Señoría, le presento mis excusas. Se me hizo tarde.  
-Eso es evidente, letrada.- La amonestó la jueza.- Si esto vuelve a repetirse la acusaré de dejar a su cliente en estado de indefensión, y eso no le supondrá un juicio nulo sino una condena para usted por desacato al tribunal y mala praxis. ¿Queda entendido?  
-Si Señoría, reitero mis excusas, le aseguro que no sucederá otra vez.- Asintió una avergonzada Kerria.-   
-Muy bien. Así lo espero. - Convino su interlocutora dando por zanjado ese incidente y repitiendo su mandato.- Acérquense ambos letrados.-

 

Los dos lo hicieron, y Olivier se dirigió primeramente al fiscal.

-Tengo entendido que usted desea presentar una testigo.  
-Sí señoría. He traído a la señorita Kensington a declarar.  
-Muy bien. ¿Alguna objeción por parte de la defensa?- Quiso saber mirando ahora a Kerria.-

 

La interpelada estaba demasiado atónita y descolocada para pensar con claridad. Aunque tampoco veía nada que oponer. Desde luego eso no lo había esperado. 

-Jamás pensé que se atrevería a llamarla a ella.- Pensó con estupor y visible preocupación para suspirar y responder con resignación.- No hay objeciones, Señoría.

 

Y tuvo que volver a su sitio en tanto llamaban a la testigo. Al ser pronunciado su nombre entró. Algo dubitativa y amedrentada por ese tribunal, la chica subió al estrado y tomó asiento, se apartó su rubio y largo pelo a un lado de la cara y aguardó hasta que se dirigieron a ella con una Biblia sobre la que tuvo que posar su mano.

-¿Jura usted decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- Le preguntó un alguacil.-   
-Sí, lo juro…- Respondió pese a todo con seguridad.-  
-Muy bien.- Intervino Hastings para pedirle con amabilidad.- Para que conste, diga usted su apellido y nombre completo.

 

Y la joven, mirando confiada al letrado asintió. Luego, dedicando una mirada de reprobación e incluso desprecio a la acusada, declaró….

-Kensington, Stephanie Anne… Kensington...


	22. Visto para sentencia.

La muchacha dijo su nombre, el fiscal entonces le preguntó.

-¿Es usted hermana de la señorita Daphne Kensington?   
-Sí. Su hermana pequeña.- Precisó la interpelada.-  
-¿Estudia usted en el colegio religioso de la Fe donde su hermana mayor da clases?  
-Si señor.- Contestó Stephanie.-

 

Hastings asintió, luego, mirando a Sabra, inquirió una vez más a su testigo.

-¿Conoce usted a la señorita Levi? La acusada…  
-Sí, mi hermana me la presentó. Nos encontramos con ella un día, cuando íbamos de compras.  
-¿Habló con usted?- Quiso saber el fiscal.-  
-Sí, charlamos un poco.- Repuso Steph.-   
-¿Se mostró agresiva?  
-No, me pareció simpática entonces… y muy femenina.- Afirmó sinceramente la muchacha.-

 

La propia Sabra suspiraba aliviada. Esa niña era testigo de la acusación y casi parecía haber sido llamada por la propia Kerria, no obstante la letrada no estaba tan tranquila. Por desgracia las siguientes preguntas le dieron la razón.

-¿Qué paso luego?...  
-Mi hermana Dap, bueno, Daphne se enfadó.- Comentó la testigo.-  
-¿Por qué motivo?- Se interesó Emmanuel.-   
-Esa mujer empezó a hablar de las lesbianas.- Recordó con disgusto la muchacha.- Comenzó a decirme algunos nombres, tortilleras, bolleras, y cosas así. Daphne le dijo que esas palabras no debían decirse y que nuestros padres no lo aprobaban.  
-De modo que su hermana quiso apartarla a usted de la conversación con esa mujer. ¿Es eso correcto?  
-Sí.- Asintió Steph.- Luego esa mujer se disculpó, y cuando se marchaba me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que las bolleras estaban donde menos se esperaba…

 

Hubo algunos murmullos en la sala. Hastings se sonrió mirando las expresiones de los miembros del jurado. Aquello era bastante clarificador. Daba la impresión de que la acusada poco menos que había estado insinuándose a la testigo, que además era menor.

-No fue así como pasó.- Le susurró Sabra a Kerria.- Quise disimular ante esa cría porque Daphne estaba aterrada… Tenía mucho miedo de que su hermana pudiera sospechar algo de lo nuestro. ¡Me fingí casi una homófoba! Para engañarla.  
-No te preocupes. Ahora es mi turno.- Repuso su abogada.-

 

Y en efecto, dado que Hastings se dirigió a la juez para indicar que había terminado.

-No hay más preguntas, Señoría.  
-Con la venia, la defensa desea interrogar a la testigo.- Intervino Kerria.-  
-La defensa puede proceder.- Concedió Olivier.-

 

Turno de la abogada para ponerse en pie y aproximarse a la muchacha. Sonriente, la saludó con cordialidad, consciente de su juventud.

-Hola Stephanie. Veo que eres muy jovencita. Dinos, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Hace poco que cumplí los catorce. – Declaró la chica escrutando a la letrada con su mirada. -  
-Bueno, ya estás hecha toda una señorita.- Afirmó Kerria para comenzar con sus preguntas, o más bien recordando lo que la propia muchachita comentó.-¿Dijiste que la señorita Leví te pareció muy simpática?  
-Sí, eso me pareció.- Admitió Steph.-  
\- E incluso que iba muy femenina. ¿Me ha dicho que alabaste su vestuario, no es así?  
-Así es.- Reconoció sin ningún problema la niña.- Llevaba un conjunto muy… bonito.- Matizó algo ruborizada.-  
-¿Y te dio la impresión de ser agresiva o de mirarte de alguna manera extraña?- Inquirió la abogada.-  
-No, no me la dio.- Afirmó la niña, aunque entonces sí que agregó.- Pero sí que miraba mucho a mi hermana.  
-Pero, ¿de forma rara?- Inquirió Kerria con tono de incredulidad.-  
-Bueno, no sé. Decía que eran amigas. Daphne me contó que era una antigua compañera de clase.- Dudó la muchacha.-  
-Entonces es lógico que la señorita Levi se preocupase por tu hermana y si pensara que alguien estaba tratando de molestarla, interviniera, ¿no crees?  
-Sí, puede ser.- Admitió la cría.-  
-Gracias, no hay más preguntas.- Repuso Kerria, dirigiéndose a la muchacha.- Has sido muy amable.

 

Steph estaba sorprendida, pese a todo le impuso respeto estar junto a esa mujer, una cantante a la que admiró de niña, aunque después descubrió que era lesbiana y eso hizo que no quisiera escucharla más. Lo que nunca pudo imaginar es que también fuera abogada. Y en persona ciertamente era muy atractiva, más alta incluso de lo que parecía en la holo tele. Tanto que podría haber sido modelo perfectamente. Además, daba la impresión de ser agradable. Pensando en eso se dispuso a bajar del estrado cuando el fiscal intervino.

-Perdón Señoría. La acusación quisiera confirmar una cosa con la testigo antes de que se retirase.  
-Muy bien.- Convino la juez.- Si no se extiende mucho, puede proceder.

 

Emmanuel fue directo al grano, tras pedirle a la niña que tomara asiento de nuevo, le preguntó.

-¿Steph, qué te parece que esa mujer, la acusada, diga que ella y tu hermana son novias?

 

Un tenso silencio acompañado de algunos murmullos se extendió por la sala. La propia Kerria miró a su colega con estupor y desaprobación. ¡Eso no era asunto de aquella cría! Sin embargo, Stephanie no se recató en contestar con tono que incluso daba la sensación de ser compasivo.

-Me parece que esa pobre chica está enferma. A mi hermana no le gustan otras mujeres, jamás le gustarían.- Sentenció con rotundidad.-   
-¿Y cómo explicas lo ocurrido entonces?- Preguntó el abogado.- ¿Crees que en base a esa digamos, atracción que sentía por Daphne, esa mujer pudo pensar que el señor Martin Carson estaba molestando a tu hermana?

 

Ante aquella pregunta Stephanie casi se rio moviendo la cabeza con rotundidad. Miró a Martin que la observaba con la misma atención del resto, sonrió y el joven maestro le devolvió esa sonrisa con expresión alentadora. Al fin, la cría no tardó en replicar.

-El señor Martin es el hombre más estupendo del mundo. Mi hermana le quiere mucho. Esa mujer debió de ponerse celosa. Pero Daphne es muy buena y seguro que intentó comprenderla. Porque la acusada está enferma, hay que compadecerla…

 

La cría miró ahora hacia el fondo de la sala. Allí sentados estaban sus padres observándola con orgullo, su hermano Byron y también su hermana mayor. Daphne había sonreído levemente cuando Steph comenzó a testificar, recordando eso del vestuario. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se congeló al ir escuchando lo siguiente. Pese a todo trataba de mostrarse animosa cuando su hermana la miraba en busca de su apoyo. Y es que quedó tan sorprendida como el resto de su familia cuando llegó esa citación. Al principio creyó que era para ella. Hubiera sido lo normal. Pese a tener que debatirse entre el temor a tener que declarar y el deseo de hacerlo para ayudar a Sabra. Lo que jamás pudo imaginar fue que sería Stephanie quien lo hiciera. Ahora agradecía estar sentada al fondo y no ser vista ni tan siquiera por su ex pareja o la abogada de ésta, quién fue precisamente la que solicitó a la juez tras escuchar esa declaración.

-Señoría, ¿puedo intervenir?  
-Si el señor fiscal ha concluido definitivamente con la testigo, la defensa tiene a su vez el derecho de otra réplica.- Concedió Olivier.-  
-He concluido.- Repuso Hastings.- 

 

Kerria volvió de nuevo a aproximarse al estrado, esta vez su tono no fue tan cordial. Más bien sonó entre desencantado y entristecido.

-¿Por qué crees que la señorita Levi está enferma?  
-Pues porque se cree que mi hermana es como ella.- Contestó la muchacha evidenciando un marcado tinte despectivo.-   
-¿Y cómo crees que es ella? Me refiero a la señorita Levi.- Inquirió Kerria fingiendo no comprender, para matizar.- ¿Quieres decir que es celosa? Las amigas lo son a veces.  
-No, no me refiero a eso.- Rebatió la cría.- Esa mujer no es como Dap…, como Daphne.- Matizó ahora dándose cuenta de donde estaba.- Mi hermana es una chica normal.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- Quiso saber la letrada añadiendo no sin retintín y algo de sarcasmo.- ¿Normal en qué sentido?   
\- Quiero decir que mi hermana no es una invertida…- Sentenció Steph.- 

 

Esas palabras atronaron en la mente de Daphne. Bajó la mirada consternada. Por fortuna su hermana no la prestaba atención a ella ahora, sino a los murmullos que se escucharon en toda la sala y a la mirada de reproche que lucía la abogada defensora.

-¿Qué es eso de invertida?- Preguntó la letrada con un evidente malestar que apenas si podía ocultar.-  
-¡Protesto!- Terció Hastings.- La abogada sabe perfectamente el significado de ese término.  
-Con la venia, Señoría. Quizás sea la testigo quien no comprende el término.- Replicó Kerria.- Puede que, sin pretenderlo, lo esté utilizando mal. Desearía que lo aclarase, a fin de estar seguras de que hablamos de lo mismo.  
\- No hay lugar a la protesta.- Repuso Olivier.- La testigo deberá responder.  
-Bien, Steph. ¿Puedo llamarte así?- Inquirió Kerria tratando de suavizar un poco ese momento tan tenso.- 

 

De hecho esas palabras dichas con tanto desprecio le habían molestado bastante. De haberse tratado de un testigo adulto le habría machacado sin contemplaciones. Sin embargo Stephanie era una niña. Solo decía lo que le habían inculcado. Y además, dejarla en mal lugar o presionarla en exceso sería contraproducente. Cualquier miembro del jurado simpatizaría con esa chiquilla y eso pondría en muy mala situación a la defensa. Kerria estaba asimismo confusa. Había luchado contra los prejuicios y la homofobia durante años, pero jamás tuvo que enfrentarse así a una cría, por ello aguardó pacientemente hasta que la testigo finalmente contestó.

-Me da igual, como usted quiera.  
-Por favor, explícanos que entiendes por desviada.- Le pidió su contertulia con el tono más calmado y suave que pudo.-

 

La muchacha se tomó unos instantes de reflexión hasta contestar…

-Una mujer que quiere estar con otras mujeres. ¡Ya me entiende! De esas que se acuestan juntas. Usted lo sabe de sobra.- Agregó de golpe dejando atónita a su inquisidora, a la juez y a casi toda la sala, remachando con censura en su tono.- ¡Usted dijo que lo hacía!

 

Ahora sí que hubo un agitado y más sonoro intercambio de rumores y habladurías en la estancia, la juez tuvo que intervenir también haciendo sonar su mazo para exigir.

-Orden en la sala. Guarden silencio.- Y cuando al fin se produjo éste, Olivier se dirigió a la muchacha y le dijo con tono entre paciente y admonitorio.- Debes guardar la compostura y no dirigirte a la señorita Malden en esos términos. Te está preguntando en nombre de la defensa, en su papel de abogada. No viene a cuento mezclar su vida personal.   
-Lo siento.- Musitó la niña bajando la mirada.- No quise ofenderla.  
-Está bien. No me has ofendido. Yo soy lesbiana, sí. No tengo ningún problema en admitirlo.- Repuso conciliatoriamente Kerria para añadir casi como si estuviera hablando con su propio hijo.- Pero aquí no se está juzgando eso. Y no se juzga porque no es ningún delito, Steph. No se puede castigar a nadie por amar a otra persona. ¡O por no amarla! Sea de su mismo sexo o no. Es muy triste tener que fingir y hacer algo que no se desea solo para quedar bien a ojos de quienes no quieren comprender ni aceptar lo que otros sienten. No puedes ni imaginar el calvario que muchas personas tienen que sufrir…

 

Escuchando aquel hermoso discurso Daphne tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería levantar la vista y rezaba porque ni sus padres ni su hermana la viesen así. Por suerte para la agitada maestra su hermana prestaba atención también a la abogada, absorta incluso en esas palabras. Le había sorprendido quizás más que el contenido de ese discurso la emoción con la que Kerria las decía.

-No sé si eso se está juzgando aquí o no. – Replicó la cría mirando ahora a Sabra con hostilidad.- Solo sé que esa mujer casi mata al señor Martin. Y todo porque quiso interponerse entre mi hermana y él. No sé si la declararán culpable o inocente. Pero me da igual, yo nunca la perdonaré, ni a ella, ni a las que son como ella. Ni las quiero cerca de mí. - Sentenció con una dureza impropia para una cría de su edad.-

 

Kerria estaba tan impactada por esas palabras que ni tan siquiera hizo amago de replicar enseguida. La propia juez estaba perpleja. Hasta los miembros del jurado se miraban entre ellos con gestos atónitos. Al fin, la abogada pudo decir, mirando con el pesar reflejado en sus ojos a la niña.

-Es muy triste que una chica tan joven y tan bonita como tú tenga tanto odio dentro sin ninguna razón. Y lo más desolador es que no es culpa tuya. Te lo han imbuido.  
-Yo nunca he atacado a nadie.- Contestó Stephanie molesta ahora.- ¡Ella sí! - Remachó señalando a Sabra que también estaba perpleja e incluso consternada tras oír aquello.- 

Suspirando con resignado pesar Kerria se dirigió entonces a Olivier.

-No hay más preguntas, Señoría.  
-La testigo puede retirarse.- Indicó la juez.-

 

Stephanie iba a bajarse del estrado, pero antes de hacerlo, dedicó una mirada entre conciliatoria y decepcionada a Kerria, para decir prácticamente recriminando a su interlocutora.

-Cuando era pequeña yo la admiraba. Usted era todo lo que me habría gustado ser. Guapa, inteligente… buena cantante… ¿por qué tuvo que estropearlo?...¿por qué se apartó así de lo que es normal?

 

En un primer momento la interpelada no supo que decir a eso, aunque al fin, musitó con tristeza.

-Lamento mucho que pienses así…

 

La cría no volvió a mirarla ya, se levantó y acercándose hasta el lugar de la acusación se fundió en un abrazo con Martin. Éste la acogió entre sus brazos y la acarició el pelo susurrándole lleno de agradecida amabilidad.

-Has estado fantástica, Steph. Tu familia debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti.  
-Gracias señor Martin. Espero que encierren a esa mujer por mucho tiempo.- Replicó la niña poco antes de separarse del abrazo e ir junto a sus padres y hermanos.-

 

Estos en efecto la miraban con orgullo, también Byron que la felicitó, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su hermana mayor. Daphne estaba temblando de pesar y de angustia.

-¡Dios mío! Tengo que poner fin a esto.- Se decía tratando de reunir el valor suficiente.-

 

Entre tanto la juez convocó una vez más a los letrados. Entonces les preguntó.

-¿Tienen algún testigo más?

 

Ambos movieron la cabeza. Así pues Olivier decretó.

-Hay un receso de una hora, preparen sus alegatos finales. Después, comunicaré las tres sentencias alternativas y aguardaremos la resolución del jurado…

 

Kerria se volvió junto con su defendida y Olivia. Las tres salieron hacia la sala que tenían acondicionada para descansar. Aunque Sabra estaba ahora más cabizbaja. Oír a esa cría le había impresionado. Nunca pudo imaginar algo así. Ahora entendía la preocupación de Daphne. Sabía que su novia era sensible y cariñosa, que quizás, ser el blanco del desprecio y del odio de su hermana, sería más de lo que pudiera soportar.

-Ahora ha llegado el momento.- Dijo Olivia entre tanto, intentando animar a su compañera. - Vamos Sabra. Ten confianza en Kerria.  
-Ha sido penoso, lo sé. - Afirmó ésta tratando de alentar también a su cliente para añadir.- Esa niña ha dicho cosas muy duras y terribles.   
-Sí, por eso mismo me siento tan mal por Daphne. – Les confesó la compungida israelí.-

 

Aunque para su sorpresa y la de la mejicana, la letrada les contestó con mejor ánimo.

-Sin embargo eso, lejos de perjudicarnos, nos ha beneficiado. Ha mostrado a todos el odio latente que hay en muchas personas de este planeta hacia el colectivo gay. Eso ha ido en detrimento de la acusación. Sobre todo viendo la cara de Olivier. Espero que sus sentencias alternativas sean menos severas ahora. Sobre todo la peor de las tres…y que el jurado se incline a la benevolencia.

 

Eso era un rayo de esperanza. Tanto Sabra como Olivia asintieron deseando que así fuera. Llamaron entonces a la puerta. La propia Kerria fue a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró casi de bruces con…

-¡Daphne!- Exclamó atónita.-  
-Quiero testificar, Kerria. ¡Quiero hacerlo! - Le pidió la muchacha que sollozaba con manifiesta zozobra.-

La abogada tardó unos instantes en recobrarse de la sorpresa. Esa joven era la última persona que esperaba ver allí. Sin embargo al fin se centró en lo que le estaba proponiendo.

-¿Estás completamente segura de eso, Daphne?- La interrogó en tanto la apartaba de la entrada haciéndola pasar para que nadie la viera.-   
-Sí, nunca en toda mi vida estuve más segura de algo.- Sentenció la joven maestra.-

 

Sabra se levantó como un resorte de la silla al verla entrar. No hubo palabras entre ellas, la rubia corrió a abrazarla y tras mirarse intensamente durante unos segundos, las dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que hizo incluso que tanto Olivia como Kerria mirasen educadamente hacia otra parte. 

-Bueno, esto sí que lo cambia absolutamente todo.- Comentó la abogada con una sonrisa.- Ahora sí tenemos una posibilidad. Iré a decírselo a la juez.-Remachó disponiéndose a salir a toda prisa.-  
-Espera un momento, Kerria.- Le pidió Sabra.-

 

La abogada se detuvo en tanto la israelí preguntaba a su pareja sin dejar de abrazarla emocionada.

-¿Estás segura?. Después de oír a tu hermana…  
-Precisamente por eso.- La interrumpió Daphne.- No puedo soportar ver como el odio y los prejuicios la consumen más y más. No, ¡basta ya!, basta de que considere a las personas gais como si fueran…como si fuéramos unos monstruos.- Rectificó con decisión.- Porque no somos monstruos, somos seres humanos. Kerria tiene razón, tenemos todo el derecho a amar a quien nos mande nuestro corazón y te quiero a ti, Sabra y también a mi familia, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.., aunque ellos no me acepten.- Sollozó finalmente hasta romper a llorar.-

 

La israelí volvió a abrazarla más intensamente, derramando lágrimas a su vez. Incluso Olivia tenía que enjugárselas presa de la emoción. Por su parte, tras haber oído aquello, Kerria sonrió ampliamente. Esa muchacha había conseguido hacer algo muy difícil. Vencer en la mayor batalla de su vida. Vencerse a sí misma y a sus miedos. No ignoraba que dar ese paso le supondría el comienzo de un duro camino, lleno de incertidumbre, incomprensión y tristeza. Pero también significaría ser libre, despojarse de una tremenda carga, aceptarse plenamente a sí misma y poder amar a quien quisiera.

-Esperadme aquí, vuelvo enseguida.- Comentó la abogada.-

 

Y corrió a informar a la juez Olivier. Entre tanto, Olivia tuvo una llamada de la base, descolgó su teléfono y salió para hablar fuera.

-Sí, sí señora.- Comentó sonriente.- Todo parece que se va a arreglar. Bueno, está a punto de concluir el proceso. Ya la informaré cuando acabe. Muy bien, a sus órdenes. 

 

De hecho fue Susan quién había llamado, colgó el teléfono con visible alivio. A juzgar por el tono animado de su subordinada la cosa parecía no ir tan mal.

-Al menos eso parece que va bien.- Se dijo.-

 

Su marido volvió tarde. Ahora dormía, cansado incluso para alguien de su constitución tan especial. Sin embargo, Susan pensaba que ese agotamiento era más mental que físico. Y ella iba a salir hacia la base, pero primero iría a llevar al colegio al pequeño Alex. 

-¡Vamos cariño! Tienes que volver al cole.- Sonrió.-

 

Y es que, pese a ser tarde ya, el crío tenía actividades extraescolares. De hecho le apuntaron a ellas porque en muchas ocasiones ni Giaal ni la propia Susan podían hacerse cargo del pequeño debido a sus exigentes agendas laborales. 

-Espero que todo se resuelva bien, y que Nelly también tenga suerte.- Pensaba en tanto iba a buscar a su hijo a la habitación en la que jugaba.-

 

La propia Nelly ya había sido puesta en libertad. Tras la mediación del abogado enviado por su padre, las autoridades le confiaron la custodia de la cría al letrado que enseguida la llevó a su casa. 

-Bien, ahora te reunirás con tu padre. Te está aguardando impaciente.- Le contó ese hombre.-

 

Ella no lo creía desde luego. De modo que, cuando el deslizador de ese tipo se detuvo cerca de su residencia, la muchacha no tuvo prisa por bajar. Una vez lo hizo caminó despacio hasta la casa. Allí, antes de que llegase ante la puerta ésta se abrió. Era su padre. Edgar la miraba con gesto inexpresivo, desde luego no podía saberse si se alegraba de verla o lo lamentaba. Aunque eso no fue lo que realmente sorprendió a Nelly dado que no estaba solo, una mujer le flanqueaba a su derecha.

-Hola papá.- Pudo musitar con tono alicaído.-  
-Pasa.- Le pidió secamente él.-

 

Y aquella individua al lado de su padre, de unos cuarenta años, pelo castaño no muy largo y ojos avellana, la escrutó con la mirada. Nelly la observó extrañada a su vez. ¿Quién sería? Pasaron todavía unos segundos hasta que la individua en cuestión se dirigió a ella con un tono que trataba de ser amable.

-Así que tú eres Nelly, me han hablado mucho de ti.  
-¿Dónde está Orix?- Quiso saber la chica por toda contestación.-   
-¿Dónde están tus modales?- Terció su padre evidenciando disgusto ahora.- Ni siquiera has saludado a esta señorita.  
-Los dejé en el hospital.- Replicó altivamente Nelly.-

 

Aquella mujer, viendo claramente que el ambiente se tensaba por momentos, sonrió interviniendo con tono jovial.

-Me llamo Kassandra Weiss. Soy... una amiga de tu padre. Encantada de conocerte.  
-Kassandra vive ahora aquí, espero que te hagas a la idea.-Añadió Edgar con tono poco cordial.-  
-Solo quiero saber dónde está mi hermano. No me importa lo que tú hagas.- Afirmó la chica.-

 

Y es que tras su odisea y el dolor que tuvo que padecer al verse repudiada había cambiado. Al menos ese hombre ya no significaba nada para ella. Solo pensaba en Orix. Al fin, fue paradójicamente esa extraña quien daba la impresión de preocuparse más por ella y responder en un tono que trataba de ser cordial.

-Tu hermano está en el colegio. En cuanto vuelva se alegrará mucho de verte otra vez.

 

Nelly pudo esbozar una leve y fugaz sonrisa, que se apagó de nuevo cuando su padre la sermoneó.

-Aunque será mejor que no te vea así, con ese aspecto. ¡Parece que te hubieras escapado de un burdel! A saber que habrás estado haciendo. Ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte.

 

Nelly a su pesar asintió. Esas palabras, pese a ser dichas con nula cortesía, eran rigurosamente ciertas. ¡Y para qué engañarse, ella se sentía así, como una fulana!. Por lo menos ahora podría tomar un baño caliente y vestirse con sus propias ropas. Entró a su habitación dejando allí a Edgar y a esa mujer. Lo primero que hizo sin embargo, una vez entró a su cuarto, fue tomar una holo foto de ella, junto a Orix y su madre y apretarla contra su pecho.

-¡Mamá!- Suspiró dejando caer algunas lágrimas.-

 

En el palacio de justicia a Kerria le llevó muy poco tiempo tocar a la puerta del despacho de la juez. Ésta la indicó enseguida que entrase. Con evidente extrañeza reflejada en el rostro, Olivier le preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Malden?  
\- Señoría, tenemos un testigo inesperado. Quiere declarar. Si no hay objeción.- Le contó.-  
-¿Ahora?- Exclamó Olivier reprochando a su vez.- Eso es muy irregular.  
-Lo sé y lo siento, pero es que se ha presentado de pronto. Y le aseguro que es fundamental para esta vista.- Afirmó la letrada.-  
-Tendremos que llamar al señor Hastings y ver si tiene alguna objeción.- Suspiró la juez.-

 

No tardó en convocar al fiscal. Emmanuel miró perplejo a su colega y a la juez Olivier cuando Kerria desveló el nombre de la testigo.

-¡Me opongo categóricamente! - Replicó él.-  
-Sabía que diría eso.- Se sonrió Kerria afirmando.- Está claro que es un testimonio que podría beneficiar y mucho a mi clienta. Aunque no tiene elección, estoy en mi derecho de llamarla al estrado.  
-Razón de más para oponerme.- Sentenció Hastings para argüir con evidente lógica.- Usted haría lo mismo en mi lugar.  
-Sí, lo haría.- Admitió Kerria.- Y si le soy sincera, tampoco me gusta la idea de que esa chica declare. Sé lo duro que será para ella y las posibles consecuencias que deberá arrostrar en su comunidad cuando lo haga.  
-Entonces. ¿Por qué se empeña?- Inquirió su interlocutor.-  
-Porque ella misma me lo ha pedido.-Le aclaró la abogada quien entonces le propuso.- Nos quedan todavía veinte minutos, con la venia de su Señoría, aquí presente, le propongo que lo consulte con su cliente. Quizás si él se aviene a retirar la acusación o a no pedir una sentencia excesiva, podamos evitar ese testimonio.  
-Por mi parte no hay ninguna objeción.- Declaró Olivier.- Sería mejor si alcanzasen un acuerdo.

 

Emmanuel meditó durante unos instantes esa propuesta, finalmente suspiró respondiendo con tinte más conciliador.

-Lo hablaré con mi cliente, es su decisión. Denme al menos diez minutos.  
-Tómese el tiempo que precise. Puedo ordenar una moratoria.- Afirmó la juez.-  
-Bien, yo voy a volver con mi representada.- Dijo Kerria que, tras saludar a sus interlocutores, salió de allí.-

 

El fiscal hizo lo propio yendo de inmediato a la búsqueda de Martin. Éste se encontraba en el servicio, tras terminar iba a salir cuando, para su sorpresa, se encontró algo sobre la pila del lavamanos. Sorprendido vio que se trataba de una libreta y una pequeña pluma estilográfica dorada de caprichoso diseño. Además había una nota para él. Al leerla quedó atónito. Luego abrió esa pequeña agenda de cuero negro y leyó. Había una especie de historia escrita. Era muy interesante. Es más, le parecía increíble, pero teniendo en cuenta de quién procedía optó por confiar en ello.

-Muy bien, acepto este regalo. Muchas gracias, haré lo que quieres y por supuesto que estaré preparado.- Se sonrió tomando la pluma y anotando algo a su vez.- 

 

Entre tanto, Sabra y Daphne habían quedado a solas en la habitación. No tardaron en besarse una y otra vez, como si tuvieran sed la una de la otra. Una sed que había ido creciendo durante aquellas terribles semanas de separación. Tras uno de esos besos, Daphne suspiró…

-¿Estás absolutamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?- Insistió Sabra de nuevo.-  
Si. Lo estoy. – Aseveró su interlocutora.- Me he dado cuenta de que, sin ti, mi vida no tendría ningún sentido. Sé que perderé a los míos y a mucha de la gente que ahora me aprecia. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a ello.  
-¡Vayámonos juntas pues! - La sonrió alentadoramente Sabra proponiéndola.- Pediré un cambio de destino. ¡Nos iremos a la Tierra!  
-Pero tú adoras volar en esa escuadrilla con tu compañeras.- Opuso la atónita Daphne.-  
-Sí, pero más te adoro a ti.- Sentenció la israelí dándole otro beso en los labios.-  
-Solo lamentaré dejar a mis niños.- Dijo la maestra sin disimular ahora su pesar.-  
-No temas. Todo saldrá bien. Kerria nos ayudará. Ahora recuerdo que una vez, preparando este juicio, llegó a decirme que conoce a mucha gente importante en la Tierra. Incluso a directores de colegios. En muchos de ellos necesitan a maestras tan buenas y dulces como tú. Y allí no tendrás que estar asustada porque critiquen a quien amas nunca más. 

 

Y Sabra volvió a atraerla hacia sí. Ambas se abrazaron volviendo a besarse apasionadamente una y otra vez. En los labios, en el cuello…tuvieron que dejarlo con pesar, conscientes de que el tiempo corría.

-¡Ojalá pudiera hacer el amor contigo aquí mismo! - Suspiró Sabra.- Y que todo el mundo nos viera.

 

Su contertulia incluso se rio, haciendo que su amante la mirase sorprendida, a los pocos instantes reía con ella a su vez.

-¡Me temo que antes tendré que ir al baño! Quizás sean los nervios.- Suspiró Daphne.-  
-Ve, ¡corre! - Le sonrió alentadoramente su pareja.- 

 

Y la joven rubia se dirigió al servicio. De hecho se sentía algo mareada aunque no quiso decirle nada a Sabra.

-Tengo que calmarme.- Se decía insistentemente.- Estoy muy agitada.

 

Entró en el cuarto de baño y tras ir al servicio se lavó un poco la cara. Mirándose fijamente al espejo que le devolvió una expresión entre ansiosa, expectante y esperanzada de su propio rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- escuchó entonces preguntar a alguien que daba la impresión de dirigirse a ella.-

 

Instintivamente miró tras de sí, pero no vio a nadie. 

-Estoy tan asustada que hasta oigo voces.- Se dijo tratando de serenarse.-

 

Aunque el corazón casi le dio un vuelco al volver a mirarse al espejo. Su propia imagen la observaba como si fuese otra persona. Daphne ni pudo chillar de terror cuando observó a su reflejo mover los labios autónomamente para repetir.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que vas a hacer?... No tienes ni idea de lo que provocarás.  
-Pero... ¿Cómo? - Pudo musitar lívida de pavor, para ser capaz de preguntar al fin.- ¿Quién eres?  
-Soy tu conciencia.- Sonrió aviesamente aquella imagen.- Recuerda lo que aquel sacerdote te dijo…  
-Nadie ama más que quien da la vida por los amigos.- Musitó Daphne.-

 

Aquel reflejo le indicó entonces, con tono entre afable e incitador…

-Sé que tienes dudas, que tienes miedo. Es normal. Quisieras saber lo que va a pasar. Muy bien, pues míralo…- la invitó.-

 

La atónita Daphne se encontró entonces en medio de la sala del tribunal. Sorprendida, pudo verse a sí misma sentada en el estrado. El fiscal le tomaba juramento de decir toda la verdad. Ella en efecto lo refrendaba posando una mano sobre la Biblia. Dijo su nombre y estado civil. Tras ello, la defensa, como encargada de presentarla de testigo, fue la primera en intervenir. Kerria, acercándose sonriente, le preguntaba.

-Díganos señorita Kensington. ¿Por qué ha querido usted declarar voluntariamente ante este tribunal?...  
-Verá, es que no podía soportar más esta situación.- Musitó ella, con evidente nerviosismo.-

 

La letrada se dio cuenta de esto y enseguida volvió a sonreír alentándola.

-Tómese su tiempo. Tranquila… ¿Quiere un poco de agua?  
-Sí, por favor.- Pidió la joven.-

 

Un ujier trajo un vaso de agua que la chica bebió de un trago. Tras aclararse la garganta, que tenía seca por el temor, pudo añadir.

-Gracias, estoy lista.  
-Muy bien.- Convino la letrada para ir directa al asunto.- Ahora es muy importante que responda a esto. Díganos, señorita Kensington. ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Leví?  
-Sí.- Asintió la interpelada.-  
-¿Es cierto que la noche de la agresión estaba usted en el bar Natural con el señor Carson?  
-Es cierto.- Repuso ella.-  
-¿Es asimismo verdad que ha aceptado usted al dicho caballero como prometido?  
-Así es…- Musitó la muchacha.-

 

La letrada asintió, todo aquello descolocó al jurado, incluso al fiscal quien, atónito, miró a Martin. Éste sonrió. Aquel testimonio era precisamente lo que la acusación deseaba escuchar. Y sin embargo, Kerria volvió a sonreír levemente. Dispuesta a darle la vuelta por completo como le gustaba hacer. Dirigiéndose entonces a Daphne con voz amable e incluso preocupada. Le pidió.

-Señorita. Le ruego que lo piense bien. Podemos terminar esta declaración ahora o continuar. Si lo hacemos sabe que tendrá que decir la verdad. Dado que está bajo juramento.- Le recordó Kerria.-   
-Sí, lo sé muy bien.- Musitó la testigo ratificándose con mayor decisión.- Y quiero continuar. Deseo aclarar todo esto.

 

Miró hacia donde estaban sus padres y sus hermanos. Todos la observaban con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad. Aunque Steph la sonreía animosa. La propia Daphne, observando esa escena desde su punto privilegiado, pudo aproximarse a su hermana y oírla comentar.

-Ahora dirá que quiere al señor Martin y todo quedará aclarado. Esa loca no volverá a molestarla.

 

Y entonces la abogada le preguntó.

-Señorita Kensington. ¿Está usted enamorada de su prometido?...  
-¡Protesto!- Intervino el fiscal, alegando.- Eso es parte de la vida privada de la testigo.-  
-Señoría. - Repuso Kerria.- Le aseguro que ésta y las siguientes preguntas son la clave de todo este caso. De todos modos, está al albur de la testigo el contestar o no.  
-Muy bien letrada.- Afirmó Olivier dirigiéndose a Daphne para preguntarle a su vez.- ¿Desea la testigo responder?  
-Sí señoría.- Aseveró la joven.-  
-En tal caso, la protesta no procede.- Resolvió la juez, agregando.- La abogada de la defensa repetirá la cuestión.

 

Con tono firme, Kerria volvió a inquirir ya de modo más cordial y comprensivo. 

-Señorita… Daphne. ¿Amas a Martin?

 

Y tras una pausa que pareció eterna con toda la atención de la sala puesta sobre ella, la joven se atrevió a contestar.

-Le quiero mucho, sí….

 

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió el lugar, los miembros del jurado se miraban comentando entre ellos. Stephanie sonrió con amplitud asintiendo…sin embargo, su hermana no había terminado y remachó casi entre balbuceos dejándoles helados a todos.

-Le quiero, pero solamente como a un buen amigo… No estoy enamorada de él. ¡Lo siento Martin!…

 

Hubo más murmullos, esta vez de asombro e incredulidad. Ahora Steph contemplaba a su hermana como si mirase a otra persona. Apenas podía dar crédito, incluso abrió la boca llena de perplejidad…Aprovechando aquello, Kerria preguntó una vez más…

-¿Acaso está usted enamorada de otra persona?  
-Sí.- Repuso rápidamente la testigo.-  
-¿Y está esa persona en la sala en este momento?- Quiso saber la letrada.-  
-Sí, está aquí.- Admitió Daphne.- 

 

Unos angustiosos segundos de silencio se sucedieron, finalmente Kerria retomó la palabra para preguntar.

-¿Podríamos saber el nombre de esa persona?

Y tras asentir despacio, Daphne miró a la israelí y sonrió para desvelar.

-Se llama Sabra. Es la acusada. ¡Y la quiero, la quiero desde el primer día que la vi!…

 

Ahora fue Martin quien abrió la boca horrorizado. Los padres de Daphne no podían creerlo. Los murmullos crecieron alcanzando el rango casi de discusiones entre los presentes y los miembros del jurado. Al fin, armándose ya de valor y sin nada que perder, la testigo añadió.

-Ya no podía negar lo que siento. No era capaz de ver sufrir a nadie, ni de hacerlo yo. Lo siento Martin, lo lamento…pero es así. No puedo cambiar como soy. ¡Sabra, te amo y quiero que vivamos juntas!

 

La acusada sonrió ampliamente, aunque la Daphne que observaba todo aquello de lejos miraba ahora a sus perplejos padres. Su madre se tapaba la cara con las manos, su padre apenas era capaz de apartar la vista del estrado. Byron miraba a su vez con ojos muy abiertos y Stephanie…

-Steph, escúchame.- Le pedía infructuosamente a su hermana, que era incapaz de verla u oírla.- Te quiero, siempre te querré, y eso nunca va a cambiar…

 

Sin embargo, su hermana estaba derramando lágrimas de vergüenza y humillación, tenía el rostro crispado y la miraba con verdadero odio…

-Esa invertida no es muy hermana.- Sentenció.-

 

Aquello llenó de pesar a Daphne pero también quiso mirar hacia su alter ego que parecía estará muy aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. La abogada entonces comentó.

-¿Y qué opina usted, señorita, de ese incidente que culminó en agresión?  
-Martin me mostró un video, en él aparecíamos Sabra y yo, besándonos en ese bar. Yo estaba asustada, él me dijo que todo se arreglaría, que por mi bien, teníamos que ocultarlo. Me propuso entonces ser su prometida y acepté. ¡Porque tenía miedo! Lo lamento mucho. Sé que eso no estuvo bien. No debí jugar con sus sentimientos. Pero Sabra creyó que me estaba acosando y en cierto modo era verdad. - Remachó arrepentida.-

 

Ahora era Martin quien lloraba moviendo la cabeza, mirándola con gesto suplicante.

-¡Lo siento, perdóname! - Le pidió ella mirándole a su vez con pesar.- Pero esto no hubiera salido bien. Mereces a una chica que de veras te quiera.  
-¡Yo seré esa chica!- exclamó Stephanie desde el fondo de la sala, haciendo que la atención de todos recayera en ella, cuando sentenció.- Si esa lesbiana mentirosa no te quiere, te prometo que yo sí, me casaré contigo cuando sea mayor. ¡Lo juro!

 

La madre de Steph la llamó al orden, lo mismo hizo la juez.

-Se ruega a los presentes que no intervengan sin permiso de la sala o haré que desalojen. Señorita, compórtese, está usted en un tribunal.  
-Perdón señoría.- Intervino el apurado padre de la joven.- 

 

Entre lloros y resistiéndose a ello, finalmente ambos progenitores sacaron a Stephanie de la sala, lo último que pudo gritar antes de salir fue…

-¡Tú ya no eres mi hermana! ¿Lo oyes?...

 

Ambas Daphne lloraban ahora. Aunque tras el impacto de aquel incidente, Kerria enseguida tomó el control y le dijo a la juez.

-No tenemos más preguntas, señoría…  
-Muy bien. ¿La acusación desea interrogar a la testigo?- Preguntó la también atónita Olivier.- 

 

Hastings miró antes de responder a su devastado cliente quién, hundido en la silla y con la mirada perdida, movió la cabeza.

-No, Señoría.- Suspiró el fiscal.-   
-La testigo puede retirarse. Habrá un receso de quince minutos, después expondré mis sentencias y el jurado tendrá un par de horas para deliberar. - Expuso la juez, decretando con un golpe de su mazo.- Se levanta la sesión.- 

 

Sabra no tardó en acudir junto a la testigo, abrazándola y tratando de confortarla.

-Estaremos juntas, no te preocupes.- Le aseguró.-  
-Sí, por favor… no podría soportar esto yo sola.- Balbució la rubia maestra.-  
-Vamos a la sala, tenemos que calmarnos un poco. Nos hará falta.-Les propuso Kerria.-

 

Olivia entró con ellas. La mejicana había estado ausente de la vista al recibir una llamada. Enseguida informó a su compañera.

-Nos han movilizado. Al parecer tenemos un ataque enemigo. Debo partir inmediatamente.  
-Me gustaría ir contigo.- Dijo la israelí moviendo la cabeza.- Las Fighter Ladies nunca dejamos solas a nuestras compañeras.  
-Seguro que pronto podrás reincorporarte. Tras el gesto tan valiente que ha tenido tu novia.- Sonrió Olivia, dirigiéndose a la propia Daphne para elogiarla.- Señorita, eso ha sido muy hermoso, y requiere de mucha bravura.  
-No puede compararse a lo que ustedes hacen, luchando por defendernos a todos.- Repuso ésta, más tranquila ya y devolviendo ese halago. Mucha suerte y cuídese.

 

La mejicana asintió y tras despedirse a su vez de Kerria salió corriendo. Su deber la llamaba. Nunca mejor dicho. Por su parte la letrada quiso salir para conversar con el abogado de la acusación. Pudiera ser que, tras aquel espectacular testimonio de Daphne, se avinieran ahora a rebajar los cargos. En cuanto a las dos enamoradas, se abrazaban ahora sonriendo. Sin embargo, el sonido de nudillos en la puerta las distrajo. Fue Kerria quien abrió antes de salir.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió viendo a ese jovencito quinceañero de pelo rubio y mirada algo huidiza que tenía delante.-  
-¿Está mi hermana aquí?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.-

 

Daphne enseguida corrió hacia él. Deseaba abrazarle y explicarse. Su hermano Byron siempre fue más calmado y más compresivo que Stephanie. Los dos tenían una conexión menos activa en cuanto a hacer cosas juntos, dado que él era un chico. Sin embargo, muchas veces se entendían sin hablar. Su nexo era en cierto modo más profundo. Y ella presentía que aquel muchacho tan tímido en apariencia la comprendía mejor que nadie de su familia.

-Byron…yo..- Apenas si pudo musitar sintiéndose avergonzada ahora.-  
-Papá y mamá quieren hablar contigo.- Susurró el muchacho.-

 

La joven asintió, dirigiéndose a su pareja le dijo con tono algo apurado.

-Enseguida vuelvo.  
-Claro, ve.- Asintió Sabra.-

 

La otra Daphne seguía observando aquello con interés y asombro. Incluso con esperanza. Quizás no fuera tan terrible después de todo. Si Byron la apoyaba al final sus padres lo entenderían. Y luego, con mucha paciencia y cariño, estaba convencida de lograr que Stephanie lo comprendiese a su vez.

-Sí, debo tener fe y ser valiente.- Se decía.-

 

Siguió a su alter ego, quien iba junto a su hermano, ninguno hablaba. Lo entendía bien. Byron no era demasiado comunicativo y si además se unía una situación tan violenta como ésta…Al fin vio que llegaban junto a sus padres. Aunque Steph no estaba allí. La Daphne de su visión enseguida quiso decir algo pero su madre se adelantó con tono entre reprobatorio e incrédulo.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?...¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?  
-Lo siento mamá.- Se disculpó con sincero pesar.-  
-A tu hermana le ha dado un ataque de nervios. Hemos tenido que dejarla sedada en el dispensario del juzgado.- Añadió su padre, con tono preocupado y decepcionado a su vez.-   
-¡Dios mío,! ¿está bien?- Se interesó enseguida la joven.-  
-Steph descansa ahora.- Suspiró su madre tratando de sonar más calmada y afable para añadir.- Por eso, entre otras cosas, queríamos decirte algo, hija.  
-Así es. - Intervino su ahora apurado padre.- Será mejor que, cuando todo esto acabe, te mudes a nuestro piso en Sagan -City. Así podrás vivir tu vida de un modo más independiente…

 

Daphne no supo cómo tomarse eso. Por una parte sentía que quisieran alejarla, pero por otra, había un cierto tono de comprensión en sus padres. 

-Gracias, lo haré. Al menos hasta que Stephanie pueda…  
-Lo que no sé es qué sucederá en el colegio.- Le dijo su padre, volviendo a interrumpirla.- En cuanto se enteren no les va a gustar, hija. Eso debes asumirlo.  
-Tendré que dejarlo, imagino.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Eso era algo que me esperaba. No querrán a una mujer como yo cuidando de los niños.- Sentenció con tristeza.-

 

Mirando a sus padres no vio al menos ira ni un reproche severo, más bien eran gestos de incredulidad e incluso compasión por todas las trabas y problemas que debería afrontar desde ahora. Y sobre todo, estaban como si flotasen, aún no habían terminado de encajar aquello. Por eso se atrevió a intentar añadir, con más animación.

-Esperad a conocer a Sabra. Ya veréis que es una buena chica. De veras…  
-¡No!- estalló su madre anteponiendo una mano para hacerla callar en tanto evidenciaba ahora un tono lleno de frustración y enfado.- No te atrevas ni a sugerirlo. Tú eres nuestra hija, te queremos, no aceptamos esto, pero no te abandonaremos. Sin embargo, esa… mujer…la que te ha hecho esto…no queremos saber nada de ella, ni tenerla cerca.  
-Por favor, mamá. Ella no me hizo nada.- Repuso una apenada Daphne.- Yo siempre me sentí atraída por otras chicas. Pero tenía miedo…  
-No es miedo, es vergüenza.- Terció admonitoriamente su padre.- Admítelo, sabes que no está bien. Que ibas a hacernos daño. Y pese a todo…  
-¡Yo no podía seguir viviendo así! - balbució la devastada muchacha rompiendo a llorar.- Lo siento mucho, pero es como soy…  
-No eres desde luego como te criamos. No sé en qué momento te desviaste del camino.- Sollozó su madre a su vez.- ¡No sé qué pudimos hacer mal!  
-¡Mamá!- Trató de llamarla Daphne.-

 

Aunque su progenitora se dio media vuelta y salió andando a pasos apresurados, su padre, tras dedicarla una mirada a medio camino entre la consternación y la desaprobación, fue tras de ella. Solo Byron, lloroso también, se quedó allí.

-Por favor.- Le pidió la destrozada Daphne.- ¡No me des la espalda tú también!  
-Dap...- Musitó el chico.- Yo te quiero, eres mi hermana mayor. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, y yo lo estaré para ti.

 

La rubia se abrazó a él agradecida. Ese flacucho que ya la sacaba una cabeza demostraba tener más corazón que todo el resto de la familia. En ese instante llamaron para reanudar la sesión en unos cinco minutos. La Daphne observadora, entre lágrimas también, vio a su otro yo caminar hacia la sala junto a Byron. Ella, con curiosidad, retrocedió para ver a Sabra. La israelí estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando una voluptuosa mujer morena se dirigió hacia allí. Daphne la pudo ver entrando…

-¿Quién será?- Se dijo extrañada.-

 

Fue detrás, sin dudarlo. Al menos ella parecía ser invisible a aquellas visiones. Tras la puerta entreabierta escuchó voces, era Sabra hablando con esa mujer. Aunque algunas cosas que escuchó la dejaron atónita. Aquella individua se estaba insinuando a su novia…

-¡Será zorra!- Pensó con creciente enojo.- Si pudiera entrar la iba a…

 

Sin embargo eso no le fue necesario, pudo mirar a través de la leve apertura de la puerta y entonces el mundo se detuvo para ella. ¡Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho!... Allí estaban las dos, fundidas en un pasional beso.

-¡Pero, pero!- Fue lo único que acertó a tartamudear.-

 

Esa morena le comía la boca a su novia, y ésta, lejos de apartase o molestarse, la dejaba hacer. Incluso abrazándola…Tras separarse Sabra la miraba embobada, lo que esa malnacida aprovechó para sonreír musitando con tono lascivo.

-Cuando esto termine y te deshagas de esa tonta, tú y yo lo vamos a pasar en grande. Dile que tienes que retornar a tu base. Ya sabes…esa misión de emergencia que tu compañera tenía.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Musitó la israelí que parecía seguir absorta.-  
-Ja, ja, ja. - Porque yo la llamé.- O mejor dicho, uno de mis contactos.- Se sonrió esa individua añadiendo en tanto acariciaba los pechos de su interlocutora.- Bueno. Ahora disfrutaré de tu representación con esa boba…Buena suerte.- Le deseó dándole un último beso con leve mordisco en los labios incluido, que la piloto aceptó estoicamente.-

 

Daphne no pudo sopórtalo más. ¿Para qué? Todo lo que había visto, el paso tan amargo que su otro yo dio en el juicio. La reprobación de su familia, su compromiso roto. Corrió casi sin rumbo hasta pararse justo en la sala donde el abogado acusador discutía con Kerria, Al fondo estaba Martin, el chico tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y no levantaba la vista de sus manos entrelazadas entre las que sostenía una pequeña libretita de cuero negro y una pluma estilográfica dorada…

-Lo lamento mucho Martin.- Le dijo sinceramente Kerria.- Pero créeme, es lo mejor, algún día tú encontrarás…  
-¡Cállese!- espetó el muchacho.- ¡Yo la quiero! Y sé que ella también me quiere…  
-Lo peor que puedes hacer es engañarte.- Suspiró la abogada.- Ahora quizás sería mejor que…  
-Le ahorraré el trabajo de tratar de persuadirme.- Sollozó el chico ahora, agregando con voz quebrada.- Retiraré todos los cargos. ¿Eso es lo que quiere, verdad?  
-¡Pero Martin!- Terció su abogado con visible estupor.-   
-Si Daphne la quiere a ella…- Pudo gemir llevándose las manos a la cara.- No seré un obstáculo…nunca más…  
-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó tímidamente Kerria.-

 

Su interlocutor solo asintió levemente en tanto hundía la cabeza entre los hombros. La abogada posó una de sus manos en su hombro derecho y con cariño casi maternal, aseveró.

-Realmente lo siento. Eres un gran chico. Sé que es injusto, no te mereces esto. Pero seguro que algún día la vida te recompensará…  
-Bien señorita Malden, usted gana.- Se resignó Hastings.- Debo admitir que ha llevado muy bien este caso. Pero, de no ser por la declaración de la señorita Kensington…   
-Sí, es verdad.- Reconoció Kerria.- Daphne ha salvado a mi cliente.  
-Solo espero que también sepa hacerla feliz.- Sollozó Martin.-

 

La abogada asintió despacio, mirando compadecida a aquel muchacho. Después salió para reunirse con su clienta. Ahora Daphne se alejó también. No quería ver más. El pobre Martin de veras la quería y esa…¡Esa zorra mentirosa! ¡La había estado traicionando con esa otra puta! Se sentía desfallecer por el dolor. Primero, el desengaño, después todo lo que su alter ego había perdido, ¡sin sospechar siquiera nada de aquel embeleco!

-No, esto no pasará.- Se dijo con determinación.- No merece la pena destrozar las vidas de tantas personas por terminar con una mentira. El sacerdote ya me lo advirtió. Esto ha sido por causa de mi propio egoísmo. Y aquí estaría el resultado. Un castigo de Dios. En fin. Quizás yo no le amo pero él si me ama a mí. Y sé que me será fiel. Y que se preocupará por mi felicidad. No como esa…¡embustera!…

 

Ahora sollozaba mirándose al espejo. Como si despertase de un sueño se vio reflejada una vez más, en ese cuarto de baño. Pero volvía a ser ella, en el mundo real. Quiso tratar de centrarse, se sentía aún aturdida. Pudiera ser que todo fuera cosa de su imaginación…Salió del baño y entonces le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¡Era ella! Esa individua morena caminaba en dirección al cuarto donde estaba Sabra. 

-De modo que era verdad.- Escupió entre dientes, llena de ira.- ¡Ahí está esa maldita zorra! Va a reunirse con su amante… Dios ha querido mostrármelo para que no destruya mi vida.

 

Sin embargo no entraba sino que se desvió por otro corredor perdiéndose de vista. Al parecer, la pronta llegada de Kerria que retornaba de ver a su colega la había ahuyentado. A su vez Daphne se aproximó con pasos cortos, tratando de enmascarar su decepción y enfado.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Kerria con tono cordial.-  
-Sí. Nunca lo estuve más. - Repuso ella con sequedad.-

 

La abogada debió de achacar esa forma de replicar a los nervios y la tensión que la testigo soportaba y no pareció sorprenderse. Al fin, Sabra salió y las tres se encaminaron hacia la sala. La israelí le sonrió tratando de tomar su mano pero ella se la negó. Eso dejó extrañada a Sabra, aunque a buen seguro que pensó que quizás ese gesto no sería apropiado antes de que su novia declarase. Al poco, acusada y abogada se sentaban en sus lugares. La testigo aguardó fuera hasta ser llamada. Y apenas pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la juez Olivier reapareció, tomando asiento y golpeando con su mazo para declarar.

-Se reanuda la vista. Con la comparecencia de un testigo más. Se llama a declarar a la señorita Daphne Kensington.

 

Con la atención de todos los presentes puesta en ella, la joven avanzó con pasos esta vez seguros y firmes. Cuando le presentaron la Biblia escuchó con atención las palabras del fiscal…

-¿Jura usted decir la verdad, toda la verdad, nada más que la verdad?  
\- Lo juro.- Sentenció la chica sin ápice de vacilación.-

 

Fue Kerria quien, en calidad de abogada defensora comenzó, dado que era un testigo de la defensa. Al menos eso creía ella.

-Se va a llevar una sorpresa. - Pensó Daphne.- 

 

Entre tanto, ajena por completo a esas reflexiones, su interrogadora se aproximó.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kensington.- La saludó.-  
-Buenas tardes.- Respondió ésta de modo cordial.-   
-Díganos señorita Kensington. ¿Por qué ha querido usted declarar voluntariamente ante este tribunal?...-Quiso saber la letrada.-  
-Verá, es que no podía soportar más esta situación.- Musitó ella, con aparente nerviosismo.-

La letrada se dio cuenta de esto y enseguida volvió a sonreír alentándola.

-Tómese su tiempo. Tranquila… ¿Quiere un poco de agua?  
-Sí, por favor.- Pidió la joven.-

 

Un ujier trajo un vaso de agua que la chica bebió de un trago. Tras aclararse la garganta, que tenía seca por el temor, pudo añadir.

-Gracias, estoy lista.  
-Muy bien.- Convino la letrada para ir directa al asunto.- Ahora es muy importante que responda a esto. Díganos, señorita Kensington. ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Leví?  
-Sí.- Asintió la interpelada.-  
-¿Es cierto que la noche de la agresión estaba usted en el bar Natural con el señor Carson?  
-Es cierto.- Repuso ella.-  
-¿Es asimismo verdad que ha aceptado usted al dicho caballero como prometido?  
-Así es…- Musitó la muchacha.-

 

La abogada asintió, todo aquello descolocó al jurado, incluso al fiscal quien, atónito, miró a Martin. Éste sonrió. Aquel testimonio era precisamente lo que la acusación deseaba escuchar. Y sin embargo, Kerria volvió a sonreír levemente. Dispuesta a darle la vuelta por completo como a ella le gustaba hacer. Dirigiéndose entonces a Daphne con voz amable e incluso preocupada. Le pidió.

-Señorita. Le ruego que lo piense bien. Podemos terminar esta declaración ahora o continuar. Si lo hacemos sabe que tendrá que decir la verdad. Dado que está bajo juramento.- Le recordó Kerria.-   
-Sí, lo sé muy bien.- Musitó la testigo.- Y quiero continuar. Deseo aclarar todo esto...

 

Miró hacia donde estaban sus padres y sus hermanos. Todos la observaban con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad. Aunque Steph la sonreía animosa. La propia Daphne observando esa escena desde su punto privilegiado musitó, sabiendo ya las palabras que la niña estaría pensando.

-Ahora dirá que quiere al señor Martin y todo quedará aclarado. Esa loca no volverá a molestarla. Y en esta ocasión, tiene toda la razón…

 

Y entonces la abogada le preguntó.

-Señorita Kensington. ¿Está usted enamorada de su prometido?...  
-¡Protesto!.- Intervino el fiscal, alegando.- Eso es parte de la vida privada de la testigo.-  
-Señoría. - Repuso Kerria.- Le aseguro que ésta y las siguientes preguntas son la clave de todo este caso. De todos modos, está al albur de la testigo el contestar o no.  
-Muy bien letrada.- Afirmó Olivier dirigiéndose a Daphne para preguntarle a su vez.- ¿Desea la testigo responder?  
-Sí, Señoría.- Aseveró la joven.-  
-En tal caso, la protesta no procede.- Resolvió la juez, agregando.- La abogada de la defensa repetirá la cuestión.

 

Con tono firme, Kerria volvió a inquirir con voz afable y comprensiva. 

-Señorita… Daphne. ¿Amas a Martin?

 

Y tras una pausa que pareció eterna, con toda la atención de la sala puesta sobre ella, la joven se atrevió a contestar.

-Le quiero mucho, sí….

 

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió el lugar, los miembros del jurado se miraban comentando en voz baja. Stephanie sonrió con amplitud asintiendo…sin embargo, su hermana no había terminado y remachó casi entre balbuceos dejándoles helados a todos.

-¡Le amo con todo mi corazón!… y no deseo, no quiero que sufra por causa de los celos injustificados de esa mujer y su obsesión hacia mí. - Añadió señalando a Sabra.-

 

Tanto Kerria, como su defendida e incluso los demás allí presentes quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Qué?- Pudo replicar la israelí que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.-

 

Su abogada tuvo que hacerle una seña para que se sentara. La descolocada Kerria entonces trató de aclarar aquello.

-¿A qué se refiere?¿Qué celos?  
-Esa mujer me lleva acosando desde hace tiempo. ¡Yo… yo tenía mucho miedo! - Pudo decir la chica, añadiendo entre sollozos.- Nos conocimos en una cafetería y ella, bueno, me pidió el número. Se lo di, pensando que podría ser una amiga. Pero luego quiso quedar conmigo cada vez más y me dijo que me amaba. Yo quise hacerla ver que eso no estaba bien. Aunque, viendo que podía ser muy agresiva me asusté y le seguí la corriente…cuando me escribía o me llamaba.  
-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?- Exclamó la alucinada piloto perdiendo los nervios.-   
-¡Orden!, la acusada guardará la compostura o será sancionada.- Terció la juez.-

 

Kerria se apresuró a bajar del estrado y tratar de calmar a Sabra que ahora vertía lágrimas de incredulidad y espanto.

-¿Pero qué está diciendo?- Eran las únicas palabras que podía articular entre gemidos.-   
-Tranquila, por favor.- Le pidió en voz baja la abogada a su cliente.- Trataré de hacerla entrar en razón.

 

A duras penas Sabra pudo dominarse, se sentó de nuevo y confió en su representante legal. Kerria subió una vez más al estrado junto a la testigo. Entre atónita y reprobatoriamente le susurró…

-Lo que estás haciendo se llama perjurio, no puedo demostrarlo, pero tú sabes que lo es.  
-Solo respondo a tus preguntas...- Contestó la chica con gesto serio.-  
-¿Porqué? ¿por qué haces esto?- Quiso saber la estupefacta abogada.- Yo te he visto con Sabra, tú la amas…  
-Hay una frontera muy fina entre el amor y el odio.- Susurró Daphne con una dura mirada remachando.-Ella la ha traspasado.

 

La abogada, frustrada y totalmente desconcertada, apenas si pudo dirigirse a la juez para sentenciar.

-No hay más preguntas, Señoría.

 

Hastings tomo el turno de la acusación, su colega tuvo que dejarle campo libre y él lo aprovechó de inmediato para comenzar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kensington. -Saludó.-  
-Buenas tardes.- Sonrió la interpelada.-  
-Veamos señorita, al parecer sus palabras no le han gustado mucho a la defensa.  
-Solo digo lo que siento. Y lo que he vivido. - Replicó la joven.-  
-Díganos pues.- Le pidió Emmanuel ante la aprobatoria mirada de Martin.- ¿Es cierto que el señor Carson le pidió matrimonio , además de porque la ama, para evitarle a usted este acoso?  
-Sí, - sonrió levemente ella mirando a su prometido con expresión amorosa.- Él lo hizo por mí. Me explicó que hubiera preferido hacerlo con más tiempo, pero que, viéndome así, deseaba que todos supieran que nos amábamos cuanto antes.

 

Martin le devolvió la sonrisa mientras anotaba algo en esa agendita suya. Luego asintió. Daphne a su vez ganaba confianza en tanto le miraba. Ahora, tras esa terrible decepción todo el amor que había sentido hacia Sabra se había trocado en rabia y odio. ¡Esa perra la había engañado y lo iba a pagar! Así, al verla descompuesta, observándola sin entender nada, se regocijaba incluso.

-Sí, ¿no comprendes nada, verdad?- pensaba llena de satisfacción.- Claro, no puedes imaginarte que te he descubierto…

 

Entre tanto el fiscal quiso saber.

-¿Es verdad que mi cliente le pidió a usted que, de momento mantuviera la prudencia con esa mujer y no la desairase?  
-Sí, es verdad.- Suspiró ahora la testigo, añadiendo con tono dramático.- Ella incluso le amenazó, no a él directamente pero, una vez, cuando estábamos juntas… Bueno, llegó a decirme que “ si se pasaba de la raya, no respondería” y que era piloto de combate y estaba entrenada para matar.

 

Un montón de murmullos recorrieron la sala. Daphne estudió con satisfacción la expresión de miedo de su exnovia. También miró a su familia. Sus padres, su hermano y Steph estaban con la boca abierta. Su hermana incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero la observaba con un gesto lleno de orgullo y admiración. A su vez la horrorizada Sabra le susurró a su también evidentemente preocupada abogada.

-Eso no fue así. Está sacando las palabras de contexto.  
-Admito que no entiendo absolutamente nada. Es como si fuera otra persona.- Le respondió Kerria sentenciando con estupor.- ¡Jamás me había sucedido algo así!

 

Hastings estaba disfrutando también el momento. Tenía el caso más que ganado y las sentencias serían bastante duras. Aunque entonces Martin le hizo una seña para que se aproximase.

-Perdón, Señoría, con su permiso, voy a ver que desea mi cliente.

 

La juez asintió. El fiscal se aproximó al chico. Éste le susurró algo al oído y Emmanuel exclamó atónito.

-¿Qué?. Pero, ¡si tenemos el caso ganado!... muy bien, el cliente es usted. Si es lo que quiere.

 

Los padres del chico que estaban sentados tras de él, le observaron asimismo con sorpresa. Al fin, el abogado de la acusación le pidió a Olivier.

-Con su venia, Señoría, no tengo más preguntas para la testigo, por expreso deseo de mi cliente quiero hacerle una oferta a la abogada de la defensa. Pero antes el señor Carson solicita permiso para dirigirse a la sala.

 

Tras unos murmullos de sorpresa, la juez, que estaba tan estupefacta y llena de curiosidad como el resto, asintió para responder.

-Tiene usted mi permiso, señor Carson.

 

Y mientras Daphne bajaba del estrado dirigiéndose a él, Martin se levantó. La chica no tardó en abrazarle y el muchacho, asegurándose de que se le escuchase, la felicitó.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño. Todo ha salido como pensábamos.  
-Solo hice lo que me pediste que hiciera.- Le sonrió ella.- Ser fuerte y confiar en ti.

 

Tras lo cual, Daphne se fue junto a su familia. Sus padres y hermanos la recibieron entre abrazos y palabras de admiración. Stephanie incluso llegó a sollozar.

-¡Eres la chica más valiente que he conocido nunca!

 

Entre tanto, Martin tomó la palabra para declarar.

-Señoría, damas y caballeros. Mi intención no es destrozar la vida de nadie. Solo quiero ser feliz junto a mi prometida. Tenemos una vida por delante y no deseo arruinar ni la carrera, ni el futuro de la acusada. Seguro que su intención no era hacerme el daño que me hizo. En su alucinación ella cree que ama a mi novia y que ésta le corresponde. Pero hay cosas que no pueden ser. Puesto que no son naturales. Ofrezco retirar todos los cargos si esa mujer permanece alejada de nosotros a perpetuidad y recibe algún tipo de tratamiento para su enfermedad, sea ésta la que sea…

 

La gente aún no se había recuperado de su asombro, cuando Sabra le cuchicheó a Kerria entre incrédula, devastada y furiosa.

-Acepto. ¡No quiero volver a ver a esa zorra mentirosa y cobarde nunca más!

 

Su abogada asintió despacio, apenada pero consciente de que esa oportunidad era inmejorable. Tras la declaración de Daphne lo más probable es que la juez elevara la severidad de todas las posibles sentencias. Así pues, se dirigió al tribunal con tono respetuoso y resignado para afirmar.

-Mi cliente acepta el ofrecimiento de la acusación.   
-Muy bien.- Sentenció la juez Olivier.- En tal caso, la deliberación del jurado, así como las sentencias del juicio, no serán necesarias. Habiendo acuerdo entre ambas partes. Se cierra el proceso.- Remachó dando un golpe de maza.-

 

Ahora varios periodistas trataban de abordar a los diversos protagonistas. Kerria se llevó a Sabra para evitarle aquello. Las dos salieron a toda prisa de allí. Por su parte, Daphne estaba al lado de su familia, siendo felicitada por todos cuando Martin y sus padres se aproximaron hasta los Kensington. 

-Eres una mujer realmente valiente.- La alabó el padre de su prometido.- No quiero ni imaginar lo que te habrá hecho pasar esa loca.  
-Estoy bien.- Repuso la interpelada aferrándose a un brazo de su novio para insistir.- Ahora que todo ha pasado y Martin está a mi lado.  
-Hacéis una magnífica pareja.- Sonrió la madre del muchacho.-  
-Así es.- Convino el padre de la joven.-

 

Martin agradeció esos elogios y sonrió. Al fin les comentó a sus familiares y demás personas allegadas.

-Muchas gracias. Les aseguro que siempre estaré al lado de Daphne para que nadie pueda hacerle daño.  
-Has sido demasiado bueno con esa perturbada.- Intervino Stephanie, sentenciando.- Yo hubiera dejado que se pudriera en la cárcel.  
-Es mejor perdonar.- Contestó el interpelado añadiendo con tono paternal.- Esa pobre chica no debe ser odiada, hay que compadecerla. Es otra víctima, te lo puedo asegurar.

 

Daphne le abrazó entonces dándole incluso un cálido beso en los labios para sonrojo del chico y de los presentes que, sin embargo se rieron, en tanto la joven declaraba al separarse por fin.

-No hay ninguna duda para mí. Eres el hombre de mi vida.  
-¡Pues no le dejes escapar o se lo quedará Steph! - Comentó un divertido Byron.-

 

Sus padres y hermanas le miraron atónitas ¡Byron diciendo una cosa como esa! Aunque todos se rieron una vez más. Stephanie, roja de vergüenza, incluso le estranguló fingidamente.

-¿Es que eres tonto o qué?- Le amonestó su envarada hermanita.-

 

Martin entonces se disculpó un momento.

-Debo ir a hablar con mi abogado, para cerrar las negociaciones.- Comentó con tinte jovial.-

 

Los demás asintieron. El chico se alejó yendo hacia la sala en la que habían tenido su cuartel general en el juzgado. Aunque Hastings no estaba allí. Martin aprovechó para ojear el contenido de esa libreta en tanto susurraba con admiración e incredulidad.

-¡Esto es fantástico! ¿Quién será ese tipo?...Todo lo que ponía ha sucedido punto por punto… Incluso lo que yo añadí…¡Aunque quizás me haya pasado un poco con el comentario de Byron, ja, ja!

 

Y leyó entonces algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, justo antes de que su, ya a buen seguro novia y futura esposa, cambiara tan drásticamente de actitud hacia esa individua.

-Sí, esa periodista o lo que sea cumplió bien su cometido. Aunque técnicamente no lo ha hecho todavía..- Se sonrió leyendo justo el momento en el que la tal Marla había entrado en la habitación donde estaba la piloto.-

 

“Sabra se quedó sorprendida al mirar a esa mujer. Antes de que pudiera ni preguntarla quien era ella misma se presentó”…

-Disculpe que irrumpa así. Me llamo Marla Sorel. Soy periodista. Estoy siguiendo su juicio con muchísimo interés. Pertenezco al colectivo de reivindicación de los derechos de la mujer. ¿Podría concederme unos minutos?  
-Bueno, perdone, es que debo volver ya a la sala.- Opuso la azorada piloto.-

 

Esa individua la miraba con visible interés. Además, no se recató en elogiarla.

-Es usted muy valiente, además de muy bonita. Esa chica que ha testificado es afortunada de tenerla.- Sonrió la reportera.-  
-Y yo soy afortunada de tenerla a ella.- Asintió Sabra sonriendo ahora.-

 

Su contertulia le devolvió la sonrisa, le mostró un papel con una dirección que casi puso junto a su cara en tanto le susurraba con tono meloso.

-Por si quiere hablar de esto con más calma. Son las señas de mi apartamento.

 

Un polvillo que hizo toser levemente a la israelí se desprendió de aquel papel al ser agitado por esa mujer cerca de su nariz. Sabra comenzó a notarse algo extraña. Apenas si se dio cuenta de que esa chica la tomaba cuidadosamente de la nuca y aproximaba sus labios a los de ella, estampándole un beso…

-Esa mujer debió de usar alguna sustancia aturdidora. Luego llegó Daphne y las vio. Y él hizo que odiara a esa tortillera. - Se sonrió Martin.- Al menos eso pone aquí. Bueno, esto parece brujería, pero no me importa, si hubiera tenido que venderle mi alma al diablo por poseer a mi futura esposa lo habría hecho sin dudar. No sé. Quizás ese tipo sea el mismísimo demonio, aun así, le estaré eternamente agradecido…

 

Y siguió ojeando aquel cuadernito un poco más…curiosamente esas páginas hacían referencia a sus rivales en el juicio.

-Sí, esto ha ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos.- Pensó, leyendo con interés.-

 

“Al concluir la vista el público fue desalojando la estancia, Sabra fue escoltada por Olivia que había vuelto hacía poco”… 

-No lo entiendo.- Comentó la atónita mejicana.- Cuando telefoneé a la base para confirmar la movilización me platicaron que no tenían ni idea de a qué llamada me refería.  
-Mejor que haya sido un malentendido.- Comentó Kerria que estaba más preocupada por su cliente ahora, cuando añadió dirigiéndose precisamente a ella.- No creo que haga falta que vengas a ultimar el acuerdo.  
-No. - Suspiró la israelí afirmando con tono reconocido pese a todo.- Confío en ti. Sé qué harás lo mejor. Y también soy consciente de que no te lo he puesto fácil. Gracias por luchar hasta el final.   
-Todavía estoy muy confusa y asombrada.- Admitió la letrada comentando a sus interlocutoras.- Esa chica estaba mintiendo en el estrado. ¡Lo sé! Mi instinto no me engaña. Cuando vino a vernos era sincera. Vi cómo te besaba, Sabra.  
-Yo también la creí.- Se lamentó la piloto, sentenciando.- Pero nos engañó a todos. Seguro que hizo eso de común acuerdo con su novio…  
-Entonces cometió perjurio y lo hizo como si tal cosa.- ¿Verdad?- Terció la atónita Olivia.-  
-Así es.- Confirmó Kerria.- Como ya os he dicho, no tengo la menor duda.  
-¿Pero eso es un delito, no?. Su testimonio quedaría invalidado. Al menos eso creo, no sé mucho de leyes.- Terció la mejicana.- Quizás podríamos apelar…  
-Lo malo es que sería imposible para mí demostrar eso.- Suspiró la abogada.- Y hemos aceptado el acuerdo. Ya no viene a cuenta.  
-¡De todos modos, si ha sido capaz de hacerme esto no quiero volver a verla nunca más! - Espetó Sabra entre dolida y furiosa, remachando.- Que sea muy feliz con ese tipo. Después de todo, quizás haya que compadecerle a él. ¡Menuda bruja se lleva! Al final él tenía razón, deben de estar hechos el uno para el otro.  
-No sé. A mí ese muchacho no me pareció mala persona.- Comentó la mejicana.-   
-¡Que se jodan él y todos los tíos! - Espetó la israelí.-   
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Quiso saber Kerria obviando ese desafortunado comentario.-   
-No lo sé. Dependerá de la distancia a la que deba mantenerme de la feliz parejita.- Replicó su interlocutora con manifiesto sarcasmo.-   
-Tal y como están las cosas, no creo que nos exijan menos de quinientos kilómetros.- Repuso la abogada.-  
-Me parece bien, la base en donde estoy destinada está casi a mil de aquí. Y hasta eso me parece insuficiente. Puede que pida el traslado a la Tierra. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere estar en el mismo planeta con esa furcia.  
-Debes calmarte.- Le pidió amablemente Kerria.- Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero así solo lograrás hacerte más daño.  
-No me importa. Solo quiero volver a mi vida, estar con mis compañeras y olvidarme de esto lo más pronto posible.- Sentenció Sabra.-  
-Ha sido un placer conocerla. La mayor Hunter no se equivocaba al recomendarla.- Terció una apurada Olivia dirigiéndose a la letrada.-  
-Es verdad.- Concedió Sabra más tranquila ya y estrechando la mano de su todavía abogada.- Te deseo lo mejor. ¿Tienes pensado quedarte algo más?. Lo digo por invitarte a tomar algo.- Propuso aunque de inmediato matizó.- No me interpretes mal. Sé que tienes pareja.  
-Gracias. De veras.- Sonrió la aludida quién no obstante comentó.- Pero en cuanto concluya esto quiero salir lo antes posible para la Tierra. Echo mucho de menos a mi esposa y a mi hijo.  
-Te deseo lo mejor.- Afirmó la israelí despidiéndose.- 

 

Olivia hizo lo propio y ambas oficiales se alejaron por el pasillo en el que estaban. Kerria las observó marchar suspirando consternada. Todavía no había entendido qué demonios había pasado. Se encogió de hombros lamentando no poder hacer más y se encaminó hacia la sala de la acusación.

-Viene hacia aquí.- Se dijo Martin, aunque enseguida leyó.- Bueno, es turno de esa extraña individua…

 

Y Marla, puesto que de ella se trataba, caminaba en la dirección opuesta a la abogada.   
La periodista enseguida posó sus ojos sobre aquella mujer. 

-Vaya, si es la mismísima Kerria Malden. Creo que iré a hacerle unas preguntas.

 

Aproximándose con paso seguro e incluso descarado abordó a la letrada cuando ésta se había detenido por unos instantes a consultar su Tablet.

-Disculpe. Soy periodista, de la gaceta de Nature. He estado siguiendo este juicio, ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas?  
-No dispongo de demasiado tiempo.- Repuso Kerria sin tener muchas ganas de pararse a hablar ahora.-  
-Solo serían un par de ellas. Es muy importante que el público sepa la importantísima labor que usted desarrolla para la defensa de los derechos de las mujeres.  
-Bueno, solo soy una abogada que ha representado a su cliente de la mejor manera que ha sabido.- Replicó modestamente la letrada.-   
-Es usted muchísimo más. Cantante famosa, activista por los derechos civiles. Toda una inspiración y un ejemplo para las ciudadanas de este planeta que, desgraciadamente, es presa de las garras de tanto macho retrógrado. Por eso sus opiniones nos harían un gran bien.

 

Un poco azorada por tanto cumplido Kerria sonrió levemente. Asintió, en efecto era algo muy importante. Pese a estar cansada y deseosa de terminar de una vez con ese trato y volver a su hotel, accedió a dedicarle unos minutos a esa mujer. Aunque mirándola detenidamente ahora juraría haberla visto antes.

-¿Nos conocemos quizás?- Inquirió ella por su parte.-  
-Puede que de alguna rueda de prensa que haya usted dado. Estuve en la Tierra hace tiempo.- Alegó Marla que, sin quererle dar más pábulo a la reflexión en esa materia a su contertulia, soltó su primera pregunta a bocajarro.- ¿Cómo se siente siendo un baluarte del feminismo contra los abusos del heteropatriarcado y de todos los hombres en general que subyugan a las mujeres a su conveniencia?  
-Bueno. Replicó la interpelada.- Quizás eso sea exagerar un poco. No soy ningún caso aislado. Hay muchísimas personas que luchan por eso mismo. Y tampoco creo que todos los hombres sean unos opresores. De hecho, hay muchos de ellos que están siendo oprimidos por los convencionalismos sociales.  
-Pero son los hombres quienes han forjado estas cadenas.- Alegó la periodista.-  
-No todos.- Rebatió Kerria.- Y existen también muchas mujeres que están ancladas en prejuicios que deberían estar totalmente superados. Este juicio ha sido la prueba. Aun se ve mal el amor entre personas del mismo sexo. Y debo decir que es una tendencia que lamentablemente está ganando muchos adeptos. Es como si estuviera recuperando ese antiguo ascendente que le daban las religiones y los estereotipos culturales de otros tiempos.  
-¿Ha decidido usted si van a apelar esta sentencia? - Quiso saber Marla.-  
-Por expreso deseo de mi cliente no lo haremos. Prefiere dejar las cosas como están. Y además, dado que hemos alcanzado un acuerdo no ha existido sentencia que apelar - Explicó una entristecida letrada.-  
-Su clienta. ¿Sabe si podría entrevistarla?- Inquirió con especial interés.-  
-Eso no puedo decírselo.- Repuso Kerria.- Tendría que discutirlo con ella.  
-Sería un placer, si pudiera localizarla. –Comentó sibilinamente la reportera.-  
-Lo siento, no puedo darle esa clase de información.- Se disculpó la abogada para despedirse.- Debo irme ya.  
-Claro, muchas gracias por sus palabras.- Sonrió Marla pensando entre divertida e interesada.- No pasa nada, ya la encontraré…

 

Martin sonrió satisfecho. Ahí terminaba ese párrafo. Se guardó la libreta en tanto esperaba a la llegada de esa abogada. También marcó el teléfono de su propio letrado.

-¿Señor Hastings? Sí, creo que la señorita Malden viene hacia aquí. ¿Podría ocuparse usted de concluir con esto? Quisiera irme a casa con mi familia y mi prometida. Gracias. El placer ha sido mío, adiós…

 

Y acto seguido salió de la habitación, se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo y fue a reunirse con su novia y el resto de allegados.


	23. Cruzando la línea.

No le tomó a Kerria mucho tiempo el entenderse con Hastings. El abogado le presentó unas condiciones realmente buenas dadas las circunstancias. Alejamiento perpetuo de Sabra Leví respecto de Martin Carson a una distancia no inferior a trescientos kilómetros. Evaluación psicológica y, caso de encontrarse alguna anomalía, tratamiento inmediato. Al menos, y como última concesión, obtuvo que aquel incidente no quedaría reflejado en la hoja de servicios de la joven. Tras despedirse cordialmente incluso de su colega, la abogada se dispuso a retornar a la Tierra pensando.

-Al final, ha sido como si hubiéramos ganado. Este acuerdo ha sido como la sentencia más benévola que hubiéramos podido lograr. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…Ha sido todo muy extraño…

 

Sin embargo, cansada como estaba y deseosa de volver a abrazar a su familia, lo dejó estar. Al día siguiente tomó la primera lanzadera con destino a Bios. Haría escala por unos días, cumpliría su promesa de visitar a su hermano, Amatista y los niños, y luego volvería al fin a la Tierra.

-Espero que todos sigan bien.- Deseó al embarcar despidiéndose de aquel extraño planeta Nature.-

 

Entre tanto Martin estaba exultante. Tanto él como Daphne regresaron a la escuela al día siguiente recibiendo las felicitaciones y el apoyo de sus compañeros. 

-Ya verás cariño, desde ahora seremos muy felices.  
-Sí,- musitó ella sin parecer demasiado convencida.- Eso espero.

 

Aunque nada más pudo entrar en su clase y abrazar a sus pequeños alumnos el rostro se le iluminó. Ahora se sentía confusa. No podía creer que aquello hubiera sucedido. De hecho, si se paraba a pensarlo, no había visto a Sabra realmente con esa mujer, sino que eso fue una especie de visión.

-No sé qué me está pasando.- Pensaba con inquietud.- A veces creo que pierdo la noción de lo que es real y lo que no…

 

Meditó incluso la posibilidad de pedir cita para ver a una psicóloga. Al menos en cuanto pudo charló con la doctora Sullivan. Ella llevaba a su hija Helen a su colegio. Pese a todo, la facultativa no era especialista en eso sino en pediatría. No obstante, una tarde mientras aguardaba a su hija a la salida del colegio, Daphne se la aproximó.

-Buenas tardes, doctora.  
-Hola.- Sonrió ésta al verla acercarse.- ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no os veíamos…

 

Y es que Julieth recordaba bien a esa chica, fue maestra de su hija cuando ésta era más pequeña. Era una muchacha agradable y muy simpática, aunque ahora la notaba más seria y preocupada. Seguramente sería por aquel juicio. Era un secreto a voces en el colegio. La pobre fue víctima de una perturbada que la acosaba. Al menos eso creyó haber escuchado. Por supuesto no le iba a preguntar directamente por ello. Aunque fue su interlocutora quién primero se dirigió a ella…

-Verá.- Le comentó esa joven con cierto tono envarado.- Quisiera pedirle consejo. Si sabe usted de algún colega que me pudiera atender.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- quiso saber la doctora.- ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

 

En pocas palabras y sin demasiados detalles, Daphne le contó sobre esas extrañas vivencias. Julieth la escuchó con mucha atención y dijo.

-En efecto, eso sobrepasa mi campo. Pero quizás mi colega el doctor Ginga si te pueda ayudar.   
-No lo había pensado. – Admitió la chica.- 

 

Aunque eso no era cierto, de hecho tenía miedo de contarle algo así a ese doctor, sabiendo que estaba casado con Susan que, a su vez, era la superiora de Sabra. La mayor Hunter desde luego había respaldado siempre a la israelí. Si por cualquier motivo se enterasen de esto quizás hasta pudieran denunciarla o algo así. Recordaba muy bien la frase lapidaria que Kerria le dirigió durante su testimonio.

-Estás cometiendo perjurio, no puedo demostrarlo, pero sabes que es así…- Pensó.-   
-Por lo que me has contado han sido episodios aislados. ¿Verdad?- Inquirió Julieth, ahora con un tinte más preocupado.-

 

Eso sacó a Daphne de sus reflexiones. Por un par de segundos quedó en silencio hasta que se centró en la pregunta que le había hecho su contertulia. Luego, haciendo memoria, respondió.

-Sí, solo me ha sucedido un par de veces.- Afirmó la interpelada, recordando aquella vez en el confesionario y la otra en el aseo del juzgado.- Nada más.

 

La doctora Sullivan asintió. Sonrió tratando de mostrase tranquilizadora aunque aquello podría ser serio. De todos modos si no se repetía ese cuadro de visiones, y alucinaciones tanto visuales como auditivas, la causa bien pudiera estar en el estrés que esa chica había padecido. Desde luego esperaba que no se tratase de un brote de esquizofrenia. Al fin, intentando sonar despreocupada, le aconsejó una vez más.

-Pienso que has estado sometida a mucha presión últimamente. Quizás en cuanto descanses estarás bien. Aunque en tu lugar lo consultaría con el doctor Ginga. Hazme caso. Seguro que él te dará una opinión más apropiada.  
-Gracias, lo haré.- Le aseguró Daphne aunque sin mucho deseo de llevar eso a cabo en realidad.- 

 

La llegada de la pequeña Helen, una linda niña rubia de ojos azules acabó con esa conversación. Su madre la recibió con un abrazo. La cría también saludó cariñosamente a su antigua profe. Después las dos se marcharon. Daphne suspiró. Ahora reflexionaba sobre aquello. ¿Pudiera ser que su propio subconsciente, considerando que esas inclinaciones suyas hacia una persona de su mismo sexo eran erróneas, hubiera tratado de avisarla?. Quizás fuera el responsable de aquellas alucinaciones o visiones o lo que fuesen. 

-¡Dios mío, ayúdame! No quiero volverme loca.- Musitó llena de zozobra.- 

 

No obstante vio aproximarse a Martin, eligió sonreír, no quería preocupar a ese pobre chico todavía más de lo que había estado por su causa.

-¿Qué tal el día?- Le preguntó él cuando llegó a su lado.-  
-Bien, es estupendo estar con los niños. Y me alegro que todo eso haya terminado. - Afirmó la joven, esta vez con sinceridad.-   
-Pues ahora todo irá cada vez mejor.- Le pronosticó el chico pasándole un afectuoso brazo sobre los hombros.- Esa loca ya no te molestará más…

 

Y bajando la mirada al oír aquello Daphne se dejó hacer, aceptando aquel abrazo y un posterior beso en los labios del chico, de este modo se marcharon a casa. Y al menos su novio tenía razón en eso. Las cosas les fueron bien en las siguientes semanas. A Sabra en cambio nada parecía animarla. Tras recibir unos días de permiso para poder someterse a esa evaluación psicológica la joven pasaba las noches yendo a bares y bebiendo más de la cuenta. Pese a toda su ira y rabia inicial contra Daphne ahora su corazón estaba roto. Ni tan siquiera el apoyo de sus compañeras de la escuadrilla lograba animarla. Así que allí estaba, sentada en la barra de un bar a las afueras de la pequeña población en la que su base se enclavaba.

-¡Ponme otra!- Le chilló al sufrido camarero.-  
-Señorita, creo que ya ha bebido bastante.- Se atrevió a responder el tipo, un hombre regordete y de pelo lacio oscuro, de quizás cuarenta y tantos años.-  
-¡Eso lo decido yo! - Espetó la chica con gesto hosco.-  
-¡Póngale otra!, invito yo.- Escuchó una aterciopelada voz femenina tras de sí.-  
-Métase en sus cosas.- Replicó la israelí, pese a todo, con tono brusco.-

 

Aunque cuando se giró a mirar a esa individua enseguida se arrepintió de ello. No estaba nada mal, labios carnosos, pechos notables y turgentes, buen cuerpo en general, morena, de ojos azules acerados, con un vestido de seda azul que se le ajustaba como un guante y calzando un buen par de tacones en los zapatos negros que llevaba. La extraña sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y repuso con tono despreocupado…

-Supongo que es mal de amores. Todos los tíos son unos bastardos. Por eso prefiero las mujeres.

 

Sabra entonces se rio. Aquello le hizo gracia. ¡Si esa chica supiera! El hecho es que le resultaba tan irónico que le daba risa. Al fin, pudo dominarse lo bastante en sus carcajadas como para rebatir.

-Pues resulta que ha sido por culpa de una bastarda…  
-Siempre las hay que pelean por un hombre.- Replicó esa muchacha como si nada.- Y lamento que hayas perdido tú.  
-No, en eso está muy equivocada, señorita…  
-Marla.- Sonrió ella.- Marla Sorel…  
-Sabra Leví.- Se presentó la piloto a su vez.-  
-¿Entonces, acaso no se lo quedó ella?- quiso saber la voluptuosa individua.-  
-Sí y no.- Se sonrió irónicamente Sabra para desvelar.- Más bien a ella se la quedó él.  
-Comprendo.- Le susurró Marla al oído, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su interlocutora.- Quizás te vendría bien hablar de eso con alguien que te pueda entender perfectamente.

 

La israelí no se sentía con demasiadas ganas de hablar, pero había algo en esa mujer que la cautivaba. Además de que estaba muy buena, su tono era magnético. Casi sin querer asintió.

-Vámonos de aquí.- Le ofreció Marla tomándola de una mano.- Este sitio es deprimente…

 

Y la piloto la siguió de buena gana. Comenzaba a despejarse un poco de los efectos del alcohol y a subirle la libido. Desde luego que, tras abordar un taxi deslizador dio gracias a que éste tuviera conductor automático dado que esa mujer comenzó a “devorarla”. Sabra no era ni mucho menos una amante inexperta pero se las vio y deseó para devolver todos esos besos y caricias, algunas en partes de su anatomía realmente comprometidas. Bajaron del vehículo besándose de forma apasionada, sin importarles que hubiera alguien mirando o no. Incluso Marla se sonrió con regocijo una de las veces que, desde cierta distancia, escucharon.

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡En plena calle!  
-¡Menos mal que a estas horas no hay niños!

 

Aquella voluptuosa mujer se sonrió incluso divertida ante esos comentarios. Apenas si le susurró a su nueva amante.

-Ignora a esos perdedores…no merecen la pena.

 

Y Sabra siguió ese consejo, así que, tras continuar a lo suyo, subir al ático de un edificio cercano y abrir la puerta (Marla lo hizo con una mano en tanto utilizaba la otra para hacer vibrar a su pareja) se desnudaron con rapidez y culminaron aquello. Tras unos minutos, Sabra fue capaz de decir, aun jadeante.

-¡Y yo pensaba que era un ciclón en esto!  
-Cariño. Tengo mucha experiencia.- Le susurró su nueva amante para sentenciar.- Te prometo que, fuera quien fuera ella, haré que la olvides.  
-Ya la he olvidado.- Afirmó la israelí.-   
-Bueno, entonces no te importará contarme que ha pasado.- Le pidió Marla.- 

 

Sabra lo hizo, ya sin la amargura que había arrastrado hasta entonces. Tras escucharla atentamente su interlocutora declaró.

-Eso te demuestra que todos los hombres son así. Unos manipuladores. Posiblemente esa chica estaba colgadita por ti. Pero claro, él debió de prometerle una vida fácil y recibir los parabienes de toda esa comunidad de hipócritas y beatos.   
-Personalmente no tengo nada en contra de ese tipo. – Replicó despreocupadamente Sabra.- No fue él quien me traicionó.  
-Puede ser, pero de no haber estado ahí, siendo tan insistente, podrías haber sido feliz con esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Inquirió con impostada ignorancia.-  
-Daphne.- Musitó la piloto sin poder evitar esta vez un tinte de tristeza en su voz.- Y creía que iba a ser la mujer de mi vida. Lo hubiera dejado todo por ella.  
-Ya ves que ella no pensaba lo mismo.- Sentenció Marla en tanto le acariciaba descuidadamente un pecho a su amante.- Pero no sufras…¡una mujer como tú es un bombón para paladares selectos!- La alabó.- Y a mí me encanta el chocolate…  
-Tú me gustas también.- Admitió su contertulia.- Si eres de por aquí…quizás podríamos…  
-No soy de este sitio realmente, pero puede que me acomode por un tiempo.- Repuso Marla, alegando.- Aquí hay muchas cosas que tienen que cambiar y quiero ayudar a que lo hagan.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Tanto machismo y tanta represión contra nosotras.- Le explicó la interpelada añadiendo.- Verás. Soy periodista y además de denunciar esto, pertenezco a un grupo de mujeres. Algunas lo pasamos muy bien juntas, como tú y yo ahora.  
-Vaya. ¿Me estás proponiendo que tome parte en una orgía con más chicas?- Se sonrió Sabra afirmando divertida.- No me parece un mal plan. Aunque suelo ser monógama.  
-Eso se podría discutir también.- Se rio su contertulia, añadiendo ya más en serio.- No digo que todas sean lesbianas. Pero sí que son activistas. En general luchamos contra la opresión del hetero patriarcado. Y en el grupo solo hay dos tipos de opiniones respecto de los hombres.  
-¿Dos? ¿Cuáles?- Se sorprendió la israelí.-

Su amante dejó transcurrir unos segundos para sonreír luego y sentenciar.

-Una parte, la compuesta por mujeres heterosexuales, cree que solo valen para pasar un buen rato en la cama y manipularles. La otra, a la que pertenezco, cree que solo sirven para utilizarles cuando nos convenga. Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que, una vez nos hayan servido para unas cosas u otras, hay que eliminarlos. 

 

Sabra escuchó atónita aunque enseguida se rio.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?  
-Quizás exagero algo.- Concedió Marla que le sugirió.- Te diré lo que haremos. Mañana ven conmigo a conocer a alguna de los miembros del grupo. Son mujeres de todo Nature. De algunas desde luego, no podrías imaginarte que pertenecen a nuestra hermandad. Unas cuantas están realmente muy bien posicionadas en diversas facetas de los negocios, el arte, etc.…  
-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- Inquirió la perpleja israelí.-   
-Si quieres descubrirlo tendrás que acompañarme.- La incitó su pareja.- 

 

Aquello estaba picando la curiosidad de Sabra cada vez más. Asintió despacio. ¡Claro que iría con Marla!

-Así me gusta.- Sonrió lascivamente ésta para comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante con su boca y entre jadeos, añadir.- Ahora, vamos a por otra ración…

 

Muy lejos de allí, Dean y Pancho ya habían recorrido mucha distancia. Ayudados por algunos contactos eludieron a las patrullas de la policía y lograron llegar a la Ciudad del Sur. Gracias a su talento como ladrones pudieron hacerse con algunos créditos para ir tirando. Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, sintiéndose seguros con el anonimato que disfrutaban. Dean incluso se las apañó para robar un teléfono y desde él, escribir a Nelly.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pendejada es esa?- Le amonestó su compañero de huida.-  
-Lo siento, pero sé que ella pese a todo, se preocupa por mí. Al menos deseo que sepa que estoy vivo y bien y que se lo cuente a mi madre.  
-Y de paso que la policía rastree la llamada.- Se enfadó su interlocutor.-   
-Para cuando lo hagan nos habremos ido muy lejos.- Se sonrió el chico, que, tras terminar de enviar un mensaje, colocó el teléfono en la parte baja de un deslizador que hacía la ruta hacia Sagan City, explicando a su compañero.- Si siguen el teléfono creerán que me dirijo de vuelta hacia la ciudad…  
-No está mal, ¡es una idea padre! - Convino su amigo alabándole ahora.- Has aprendido mucho en poco tiempo. Eso es bueno, te ayudará sobrevivir, créelo. Y más hacia donde ahorita vamos. 

 

Prosiguieron su ruta deambulando por calles y callejuelas. Al fin, estaban en una zona más degradada. No daba buena espina caminar solo por ahí. De hecho Pancho le comentó con una evidente dosis de respeto y resquemor, lejos de su jactancia habitual.

-Vamos a entrar en el territorio de los Coyotes. Es una banda muy peligrosa. Trafican con drogas entre otras cosas. El Loten y el Plaguen son sus mejores mercancías. Aunque no le hacen ascos a la prostitución, el juego o las armas.  
-Eso no me gusta.- Contestó un inquietado Dean.-  
\- Tranquilo compadre. Si hay algo que necesitan es a alguien con inteligencia y habilidades. Matones tienen a docenas. Y tú eres listo y te das maña.  
-Gracias.- Repuso Dean.-  
-Solo una cosa más.- Le advirtió Pancho en cuanto vieron cómo, tras de una esquina surgían un par de individuos de aspecto poco tranquilizador.- Deja que hable yo.  
-No hay problema...- Pudo decir un cada vez más asustado Dean en cuanto esos dos tipejos exhibieron sendas navajas.- Tú habla, que yo ya correré…

 

Por fortuna para ella, ajena del todo a ese trance por el que estaba a punto de pasar su hijo, Ginger luchaban contra su depresión. La mujer salía muy poco de casa y apenas si se ocupaba del negocio. Afortunadamente tenía a Clarisa que estaba pendiente tanto de ella como de la cafetería. Esa muchacha le había demostrado ser una muy buena amiga. 

-Al menos tú siempre me has dado ánimos.- Se decía sintiéndose agradecida.-

Recordó también que su pareja Gus estaba en el trabajo. Le quería pese a sus brotes de mal genio y su terquedad. No era un mal hombre. Solo lamentaba su falta de paciencia con su hijo y es que ella apenas si hacía más que pensar en Dean. A veces la desesperación la asaltaba imaginándole víctima de mil accidentes o percances. En otras ocasiones quería ser optimista, era un chico listo, siempre fue muy despierto. Seguro que sabría cuidarse. Al final se ensimismaba viendo antiguas Holo fotos suyas o estando perdida en los recuerdos.

-¡Ojalá estés bien, cariño!- Suspiraba consternada una y otra vez, sin poder evitar llorar. -

 

Una llamada a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tras dudar se dirigió a ver quién era. Activó la cámara y pudo observar a una atractiva jovencita de pelo moreno y ojos azules. 

-¿Señora Reinosa? Hola, soy Nelly Connors. – Se presentó.- ¿Podría hablar con usted, por favor?  
-No, no me encuentro bien.- Pudo replicar ésta con tono de voz apagado.-  
-Tengo noticias. - Afirmó entonces la chica, con más ánimo en el tono de voz.- Noticias de Dean.-

 

Eso provocó una sacudida en Ginger, fue como si un tsunami hubiera pasado sobre ella arrasando esa apatía. Al menos por un momento, el que tardó en preguntar agitada.

-¿Dean? ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?  
-Me ha enviado un mensaje. Está bien. Y parte del mensaje es para usted.- Le desveló la muchacha.-  
-Pasa, por favor.- Le pidió la pobre mujer, abriendo de inmediato.-

 

Nelly entró en esa casa que era un chalet unifamiliar con un pequeño pero cuidado jardín. Traspuso la valla desde donde había estado conversando a través de un vídeo teléfono y entró al ver la puerta abierta. Allí, una desmejorada mujer rubia de quizás cuarenta años, la aguardaba con expectación.

-Dime ¿qué sabes tú de mi hijo?- Preguntó con voz a medio camino entre trémula y esperanzada.-

 

La muchacha se tomó unos instantes para responder a esa cuestión. De hecho, todavía le costaba trabajo pensar en ello por lo mucho que le hacía sufrir. Aunque viendo la cara de angustia de esa pobre mujer finalmente contestó.

-Verá. Cuando murió mi madre me escapé de casa. Deambulé sin rumbo fijo y estaba a punto de ser atacada por unos indeseables cuando él me ayudó…  
-No te quedes en la puerta, pasa, por favor.- Le ofreció Ginger que parecía recobrar su talante jovial de antaño.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?  
-No, muchas gracias.- Declinó la joven.-

 

Aunque entró al salón y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que lo decoraban. Ginger se sentó junto a ella y con expresión suplicante insistió.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de él, ¡por favor!…

 

Nelly así lo hizo. Obviando detalles como que los dos tuvieron que robar. Ginger era una buena mujer y no deseaba disgustarla de ese modo. En cuanto concluyó su relato le mostró el mensaje que había recibido el día anterior. Decía lo siguiente.

-Hola Nelly. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Yo estoy bien. Me muevo mucho. Espero que no tuvieras problemas. Siento haberme ido pero la ciudad empezaba a no gustarme. Te pido un favor, saluda a mi madre y dile que la quiero. Ella es buena. Quiero pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sufrir. En cuanto pueda volveré…dile que se anime, por favor.  
-¿Co, como sabes que es de él?- Inquirió Gin que ahora parecía desconfiar.-  
-Me envió esto también.- Añadió al chica mostrando una foto del muchacho.-

 

Lucía algo desmejorado, y con aspecto poco presentable, pero no parecía estar mal. Hasta daba la impresión de haber crecido. Al verlo la anfitriona le arrebató el teléfono a la muchacha y tras contemplar la pantalla las lágrimas le saltaron. Abrazó ese móvil sin poder evitar llorar. Nelly la observó con manifiesta compasión. De algún modo las dos tenían algo en común, habían perdido a un ser muy querido. A alguien que había sido el centro de su existencia. Aunque afortunadamente para Ginger su hijo seguía con vida.

-Le prometo una cosa.- Pudo decir la chica, emocionada también.- Si contacta más veces conmigo vendré a decírselo. Y trataré de hablar con él y de convencerle para que vuelva. Al menos tiene a una madre que le quiere.- Sollozó al fin con la voz quebrada por la emoción. -

 

Ahora fue Ginger quien miró con lástima a esa pobre criatura. Suspiró enjugándose sus propias lágrimas y pasándole un brazo por los hombros trató a su vez de animarla.

-Tu madre era una buena mujer. Y te educó bien. Te agradecería mucho que, si supieras algo más, me lo contaras. Trataré a mi vez de volver al trabajo. De estar ahí. Y si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, sepas algo de Dean o no, siempre serás bienvenida.  
-Gracias señora Reinosa.- Pudo contestar la emocionada Nelly.-  
-Llámame Ginger.- Sonrió la aludida.-

 

La joven asintió. Al rato se despidió de la madre de Dean y decidió dar un paseo. Recordó como había llegado a la casa de esa pobre mujer. Aprovechando que esa mañana no tuvo que ir al colegio había decidido arreglar su cuarto y mirar entre las cosas de su madre. Por suerte su padre no estaba en casa, sino en el trabajo. Y esa mujer Kassandra, tampoco se hallaba presente. La niña aprovechó para mirar en su propia habitación. Algunas cosas no estaban tal y como ella las dejase. Supuso que alguno de ellos las habría registrado buscando vete a saber qué. Pero no iba a recriminárselo a ninguno, y menos a su padre. 

-No pienso darle la satisfacción de humillarme.- Se dijo con decisión.-

 

Al poco rato recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. Al consultarlo quedó atónita ¡Era Dean! Lo leyó de inmediato y contestó. Aunque ese texto no era el mismo que le mostrase a la madre del muchacho. El primer mensaje de su amigo era de disculpa, por haber huido dejándola sola dentro de aquel antro. Nelly respondió diciéndole que no se preocupase, que el doctor Ginga había ido a rescatarla. 

-Puedes confiar en él.- Recibió por contestación.- Es un buen hombre.

 

La chica estaba segura de eso. Y siguió respondiendo a su amigo. Éste al fin se despidió dándole aquel mensaje para su madre. Nelly le prometió que se lo daría.

-Ve y habla primero con Clarisa y con Scott.- Le pidió el muchacho.- Ellos también son de confianza.

 

Y la joven así lo hizo. No tardó en vestirse y salir de casa. Luego fue a la cafetería. Allí estaba Clarisa. Enseguida entró saludando a esa buena mujer. Por fortuna el día estaba tranquilo y la propietaria se acercó a ella.

-Hola.- Musitó la chica.-  
-¡Nelly! Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez.- Sonrió ésta.- Anda, siéntate.- Le ofreció - ¿Qué te apetece tomar?  
-No tengo dinero.- Se excusó la joven con tono avergonzado.-  
-Ni falta que te hace a ti.- La animó su interlocutora.- Anda, te traeré un poco de tarta Sandy y un zumo.

 

La cría sonrió agradecida, incluso emocionada. Esa mujer le recordaba a su madre en muchos aspectos. Pero decidió controlarse. Ante todo tenía una tarea que cumplir. 

-Muchas gracias.- Replicó, añadiendo.- Perdone, ¿no tendría usted la dirección de la señora Reinosa?  
-¿De Ginger?- Se sorprendió Clarisa.- Bueno, sí, pero ¿Para qué la quieres?  
-Es que era compañera de clase de Dean, y éramos muy amigos.- Le contó eludiendo hablar sobre ningún mensaje del muchacho.- Me gustaría ir a animarla.

 

La camarera sonrió. Le pareció que era un bonito detalle de esa niña el querer alegrar un poco a Gin. ¡Y desde luego falta le hacía a su amiga!

-Muy bien, te la daré, pero antes come algo.- Le insistió.-

 

La chica asintió con evidente entusiasmo. Se sintió aliviada y por supuesto estaba con deseos de saborear esa estupenda tarta. Clarisa fue a buscarle una ración. Pensando en ello Nelly dejó escapar alguna lágrima. Se recordaba a sí misma, junto con su hermano y su madre, no hacía tanto tiempo, yendo a ese mismo local y merendando los tres juntos. Incluso su padre iba a veces. Y ahora, cuando pensaba en ello se daba cuenta. Fue siempre su madre quien le preguntaba qué quería tomar o la que se ponía a su lado. Su presunto progenitor siempre se ocupaba más de Orix.

-Siempre me odió.- Suspiraba ahora llena de tristeza.- Me odió por algo de lo que yo no tengo ninguna culpa.

 

Sin embargo se enjugó rápidamente esas lágrimas y tornó su cara pesarosa en un rostro amable al ver volver a Clarisa. Podía sentir que era muy buena persona. Aunque por el momento no le contaría nada más para no ponerla en un aprieto. Eso sí, dio buena cuenta de la tarta y del zumo de naranja que ésta le trajo. Al terminar se dirigió a la casa de Ginger. Ahora, tras visitar a la madre de Dean, retornaba a la suya. Entró por la verja que daba paso al jardín y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Estaba lista para abrir aunque antes de hacerlo vio que llegaba esa tal Kassandra. ¡Y venía con su padre! Era muy pronto para que hubieran salido del trabajo. Por eso, decidió esconderse y tratar de escuchar lo que dijeran. De modo que, tras unos setos, se cubrió colocándose bajo la ventana entreabierta que daba al despacho de su padre. Al poco Edgar entraba allí con esa mujer. Tras besarse varias veces la pareja comenzó a conversar, con la atenta Nelly tratando de oírlo todo.

-¡Maldita sea!- espetaba un enfadado Edgar.- Ese abogaducho podría habernos dado mejores noticias…  
-Desgraciadamente tu mujer lo dejó todo muy claro.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Te tendrás que ocupar de esa mocosa, quieras o no. El fideicomiso está a su nombre.  
-Y no contenta con eso puso de albacea a ese… ¡maldito matasanos! - Exclamó Edgar dando un puñetazo en la mesa.- ¡Y ni tan siquiera le han localizado todavía!  
-Recuerda que te lo dije. Por lo que me contabas sobre tu esposa, ella tenía muy claro que tú nunca aceptaste a esa…cosa, por hija…

 

Esas palabras dichas de un modo tan desdeñoso y cruel le dolieron mucho a Nelly pero se sobrepuso, consciente de que esa era una conversación importante. Así pues, siguió escuchando con interés.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. No quise creerlo. Siempre desee pensar que Aurora no se había enterado…- Suspiró él.- Pero enseguida te diste cuenta. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido mientras mi mujer estaba enferma.- Aunque tras un momento de silencio, añadió tratando de justificarse.- Yo la quería pero…me veía incapaz de cuidar de los niños y de ella a la vez. Sobre todo de esa impostora que quisieron obligarme a aceptar por hija. El experimento de ese medicucho. De no haber enfermado Aurora quizás hubiera terminado por separarme de ella.- Manifestó.-   
-Y te hubieras quedado en la ignorancia de la fortuna que tenía tu mujer.- Sonrió Kassandra.-

 

Y es que Edgar se quedó perplejo cuando, al poco de fugarse Nelly, un abogado vino a verle. Era del mejor bufete de Nature y tenía un documento con la última voluntad y testamento de Aurora. No todo evidentemente, dado que el principal se leyó al día siguiente de que autorizase a desconectarla. En ese se dejaba a su esposo como administrador de sus bienes en común. No obstante, un codicilo fue agregado por su esposa poco tiempo antes de su muerte. Debido a la burocracia tardaron un par de semanas en informarle. Y en él, se desvelaba que Aurora tenía una herencia de su familia que estaba valorada en millones de créditos. Siendo heredera universal pudo disponer de la misma a su antojo. Aunque jamás comentó nada. De hecho Edgar sabía que los padres de su difunta esposa habían sido ricos pero creyó que ya le habían dejado una herencia con la que pudieron pagar la casa de Nature. Este otro legado fue una sorpresa tan grande como inesperada. Pero desgraciadamente estaba condicionada por la existencia de esa mocosa…

-Debería habérmelo dejado a mí.- Espetó él con visible enfado.- ¡Y no a eso!…no puedo soportar tenerla bajo mi techo ni un segundo más…  
-Ten paciencia, hasta que no sea mayor de edad no cobrará su parte y el fideicomiso no se desbloqueará.- Afirmó Kassandra.- Pero, ya sabes, eso salvo que sufra un percance o muera de modo natural. Entonces todo pasaría a Orix.  
-Sí, y Orix me quiere, al menos él, aunque sea un maldito alienígena no es un experimento de laboratorio.- Concluyó Edgar.-  
-Pues sigue cultivando su cariño. Es fundamental que se sienta más unido a ti que a su hermana. Y cuando eso pase, ella estará sola. Sin embargo, a ella no debe pasarle nada, al menos todavía. - Se sonrió aviesamente esa mujer.-

 

Nelly estaba horrorizada. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una exclamación que la delatase ¡Estaban tratando de ponerle una trampa! ¿Y qué era eso del fideicomiso?. Tendría que informarse, buscar ayuda. Lástima que esa tal Kerria se hubiera marchado de Nature. Solo pudo pensar en una persona en la que confiase plenamente. ¡Ojalá pudiera contactar con el doctor Ginga para hablar con él y contarle esto!

-Debo encontrarle como sea. Iré al hospital.- Pensó.-

 

En otra parte de Nature, la familia del aludido al fin estaba reunida. Ail y Ann habían venido a ver a sus hijos y nietos. Todos juntos disfrutaban de una excursión por el parque norte. Un bonito bosque a pocos kilómetros de Sagan City. Junto con Susan, Giaal, Naya y Alan, los orgullosos abuelos, en sus formas humanas, iban llevando de la mano a sus nietos, Alan a Fiora y Ann a Alex…

-Así que te gustan mucho los animalitos.- Sonreía el alien mirando con afecto a su nietecita.-  
-Sí abuelo.- Sonreía la pequeña a su vez.- Son muy bonitos y muy graciosos, y no son malos, como algunas personas.  
-¿Ah sí?- Se sorprendió Ail.- Vaya, ¿Y tú conoces a algunas personas malas?  
-No.- Dijo la niña, quien pese a eso, agregó.- Pero papá y mamá dicen que tenga cuidado. Que hay personas malas.  
-Eso es cierto.- Admitió su abuelo con tono más serio para aconsejarla a su vez.- Siempre debes ser obediente y hacer lo que tus papás te digan. Sin embargo, también hay personas buenas. - Añadió sonando cordial.-  
-Sí, tú y la abuela Ann, sois buenas personas.- Afirmó la niña.- Y los tíos Giaal y Susan, y el primo Alex…

 

Y entonces, tras meditar por un momento, la cría le preguntó a su interlocutor.

-Abuelo. ¿Qué es la oscuridad?¿es mala?  
-¿La oscuridad?- Se sorprendió Ail tratando de responder con cautela.- Bueno, si hablas de cuando es de noche o no hay iluminación, no tiene porqué serlo…  
-Ya lo sé.- Comentó Fiora como si aquello fuera evidente, para agregar.- Pero no es eso. Es que a veces hay gente buena que está en la oscuridad. Y no pueden ver…entonces podrían hacerse malas personas. Pero no porque lo sean, sino porque no saben qué están haciendo.

 

El extraterrestre se quedó mirando a su nieta con la boca abierta. Aquella reflexión era muy profunda para una niña de su edad. Y es que Fiora solamente tenía unos seis años. 

-Sí, es cierto… por eso siempre hay que tratar de ayudar a los demás.- Repuso su abuelo al fin.- En ocasiones la oscuridad viene por la ignorancia. Tienes mucha razón, tesoro. A veces puedes ser bueno y hacer algo que esté mal porque no te das cuenta de ello.

 

Ail sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Hacía mucho tiempo tanto él como su ahora esposa fueron así. Dos criaturas solitarias, perdidas y sin saber lo que era el amor verdadero. Se volvieron malvados aunque gracias a la generosidad de los hoy reyes de la Tierra pudieron ver el gran error en el que estaban y cambiar.

-Abuelo, entonces, ¿si le cuentas a esa persona que está haciendo cosas malas, eso haría que dejara de hacerlas?  
-A veces sí, cielo, pero otras no es tan fácil.- Tuvo que admitir él.-

 

Entre tanto Ann charlaba divertida con su nieto. El pequeño Alex también era muy agudo y observador y le preguntó a su abuela algo entristecido.

-Dime abuela, ¿por qué yo no puedo ponerme de color verde como el abuelo y tú?  
-Bueno, cariño, tú tienes parte humana.- Le explicó dulcemente ella.- Pero no te preocupes, eres muy guapo. Qué, ¿vas bien en el cole?- Le preguntó tratando de hacerle olvidar aquello.-  
-Sí, aprendo muchas cosas. Y a veces leo en un libro muy grande.  
-¡Vaya, qué bien!- Sonrió Annie, añadiendo.- ¿Y qué lees en ese libro?  
-Cosas que van a pasar y otras que ya han pasado.- Le desveló el niño.-

 

Ann no entendió aquello, aunque lo tomó por fantasías infantiles…quizás fuera un libro de historias para críos. En ese momento Susan se aproximó a ambos para preguntarle a su vástago.

-¿Qué le cuentas a la abuela Ann?  
-Cosas del cole.- Repuso el niño.-  
-¿Le has dicho que quieres ser de mayor?- Se sonrió su madre.-  
-Quiero ser médico como papá y soldado como tú.- Afirmó el niño.-  
-Eso está muy bien.- Terció su abuela.-  
-Y seré un soldado médico muy bueno.- Sentenció Alex.-  
-Seguro que sí, cariño.- Afirmó Susan dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.- 

 

Entre tanto Alan estaba junto a su suegro y su hija. La pequeña Fiora miraba ahora corretear a unas ardillas y se reía.

-Le encantan todos los animalitos.- Le comentó a Ail su yerno.-  
-Tiene un gran corazón. Es muy buena y muy dulce. ¡Ojala que pueda crecer en un mundo en el que nunca conozca la oscuridad! – Deseó su abuelo hablando en voz baja para que la cría no le escuchase.-

 

Su yerno asintió, por su parte los hermanos Ginga hablaban ahora un poco al margen del resto de la familia. Naya le preguntaba a Giaal.

-¿Sabes alguna cosa nueva de Nelly?  
-Volvió a su casa. De momento parece que todo ha regresado a la normalidad. ¡Ojalá que ese cretino de Edgar se haya dado cuenta de su tremendo error!- Suspiró.-  
-Eso espero, esa pobre chica ha sufrido mucho.- Convino su hermana.- Y lo que necesita es una familia que la arrope y que la quiera.  
-No creas que no lo sé.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- Y lo mismo le pasa a Dean. Ella me contó que ese chico había estado con ella. De hecho la encontró y la llevó a esa guardia en los búnkeres. Estaban con un grupito de chicos, todos fugados de sus casas.   
-Es terrible que esas cosas sucedan aquí. Pensaba que este planeta era un lugar de paz y de armonía.- Afirmó Naya.-  
-Por desgracia está muy lejos de serlo en muchos aspectos. – Le comentó Giaal, recordando a su vez.- Susan me contó lo ocurrido en el juicio de su subordinada. A pesar de tener a Kerria como abogada la cosa no le fue bien.  
-¿Ha ido a la cárcel?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-No, al final resulta que Martin retiró los cargos. Por lo que Susan pudo averiguar el chico decidió zanjar el asunto.   
-Es un buen muchacho entonces.- Declaró Naya.-  
-Sí, eso creo. – Repuso su interlocutor quién, mirando al resto de su familia, quiso cambiar de tema.- En fin…será mejor que vayamos con el resto. 

 

La joven asintió, y ambos hermanos fueron a reunirse con sus allegados. Se sentaron en unos bancos de un sitio habilitado como merendero y sacaron algo de comida de unas cestas que llevaban. Annie, sonriendo, comentó con añoranza.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que hice esto. Hace muchos años, con mis amigas las sailors.  
-¿Las sailors?- Se interesó Fiora.- ¿Esas quiénes son?  
-Verás, hoy son las princesas planetarias y la reina Serenity.- Le contó su abuela.-  
-¿Y las conoces?- Exclamó la sorprendida cría. -Yo conozco a algunas de verlas en la Holo tele.

 

Su contertulia le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, incluso se rio un poco y no tardó en añadir.

-Una de ellas, es la princesa de Mercurio. Se llama Ami. Es muy amiga mía y cuidó mucho a tu madre cuando ella fue a estudiar a la Tierra.- Le explicó Annie.-  
-Y yo también sé quién es la princesa de Marte.- Afirmó la niña con entusiasmo, declarando.- La abuelita Connie me ha contado que son muy amigas.  
-Es verdad.- Sonrió su padre observándola con satisfacción para admitir.- Y Rei es mi madrina. Siempre fue encantadora conmigo y mis hermanos. Y una gran amiga de mis padres.  
-Ellas son un buen ejemplo, tesoro.- Le comentó Ail a su nieta, sentenciando.- Siempre tienen mucha luz para todo aquel que se acerque a su lado y desee su amistad. Propagan el bien y el amor a todos los que quieran recibirlos.

 

La cría asintió, su primo Alex intervino entonces afirmando muy convencido.

-Seguro que Fiora será como ellas.  
-Eso sería maravilloso, cariño. - Afirmó una sonriente Susan.- 

 

Le encantaba que su hijo le tuviera tanto cariño a su prima. Aunque en ese momento, interrumpiendo aquello, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. Esperando que fuera de su base lo consultó enseguida. ¡Ojalá no le ordenasen presentarse allí a toda prisa por alguna emergencia. Por fortuna no fue así. Incluso sonrió con alegría. 

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Se interesó Giaal añadiendo con algo de inquietud.-Espero que no sea para mí del hospital, me dejé el teléfono en casa.  
-No creo.- Terció Naya.- Y aunque así fuera podrían llamarme a mí. Así que estate tranquilo.

Sin embargo, su cuñada negó con la cabeza para declarar de forma entusiasta.

-¡Es de mi hermana, Debbie va a venir a visitarnos!   
-¡La tita Debbie!- Exclamó un también encantado Alex.- ¡Bien!

 

Y eso que apenas si había visto a su tía más que en unas contadísimas ocasiones. Aunque parecía que la quisiera mucho. Al menos sus padres le miraron con una alegre expresión.

-¿Te ha dicho cuándo llegará?- Quiso saber Alan.- Me gustaría saludarla y preguntarla por mi hermano Lance. Creo que trabajaba con él, en su empresa.  
-En menos de un mes.- Replicó Susan añadiendo no sin un leve toque de pesar.- Cuando le diga que Kerria estuvo aquí y que no han podido coincidir le dará bastante pena.  
-La tita Debbie quería mucho a Kerria. ¿A que sí?- Intervino sagazmente Alex dejando a sus padres perplejos.-  
-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso, hijo?- Le pregunto un atónito Giaal.-  
-Lo leí en un libro muy grande.- Comentó el crío sin darle importancia.-

 

Tanto Giaal como sus padres se miraron. Luego, el doctor Ginga intercambió una mirada con Alan. Su cuñado parecía estar pensando en algo. Como si eso le sonase vagamente familiar. Aunque no dijo nada.

-Bueno, a merendar.- Les indicó Naya, ajena a esos temas.-

 

Los niños enseguida comenzaron a devorar emparedados. Tenían mucha hambre. Su abuela sonrió al verles. Al acabar con el ágape ambos primitos jugaron a corretear muy contentos. La familia prosiguió charlando de muchos otros temas y casi al caer la tarde retornaron. Esa noche Ail y Ann iban a la casa de Susan y Giaal. Así, al despedirse de todos sus parientes Alan permanecía pensativo. Su esposa se lo notó, y una vez llegaron a su casa y acostaron a Fiora le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien? No has hablado apenas desde que volvimos.  
-Sí, es solo que echo de menos a mi hermano Lance, y por supuesto también a mi hermana Idina y a mis padres.- Le confesó él.-   
-Estamos muy lejos por desgracia.- Suspiró Naya admitiendo a su vez.- Yo me he alegrado muchísimo de volver a ver a los míos. Aunque dentro de poco volverán a marcharse.  
-Pues disfruta cada segundo que pases con ellos.- Le aconsejó cariñosamente su marido.- 

 

Ella asintió, Alan por su parte pensaba ahora en su padre. Tom llevaba un tiempo algo apartado del mundanal ruido, como él solía decir. Dedicado a sus estudios sobre ciencias arcanas. Su hijo mayor compartía ese interés con él pero ahora, con su trabajo y cuidando a su familia, apenas sí tenía tiempo para ocuparse de esas cosas. No obstante, su padre sí que parecía haber hecho progresos y en una de las últimas veces que hablaron le llegó a comentar algo de un libro.

-El Libro de los días...- Musitó reflexivamente el muchacho.- Creo que se llamaba así. ¿Será el mismo al que mi sobrino se refería? No puede ser, solo es un niño…  
-¿Decías algo?- Quiso saber Naya.-   
-No, nada.- Sonrió él replicando de modo más desenfadado.- Pensaba en el trabajo…tengo mucho que hacer.  
-Te entiendo, en el hospital es lo mismo. Estamos muy liados y últimamente no noto a mi hermano demasiado concentrado. Todo este asunto de Nelly y de Dean le está preocupando mucho.  
-Es normal.- Repuso comprensivamente Alan.- Él se involucró mucho con esa cría.  
-Sí, por lo que me contaron, la niña sufrió terribles heridas cuando vivía en la SPP-2 y fueron atacados. Estuvo a punto de morir o algo así. No estoy segura. Mi hermano es muy críptico en eso. Y me sorprende mucho. Él nunca ha tenido secretos conmigo. Ni yo con él.  
-Quizás pertenezca al ámbito de la confidencialidad médico-paciente.- Conjeturó Alan.-  
-Puede ser, pero no es el único que está preocupado.- Comentó pensativamente Naya añadiendo.- Maggie también parece algo dispersa estos últimos días. Ella, como Giaal, ayudó mucho a esa cría. Y por si fuera poco, me comentó que iba a tener visita familiar. Desde Nuevo Vegeta.  
-No me extraña. - Suspiró Alan agitando una mano ahora con mayor desenfado para afirmar parecía que hasta divertido.- Si sus suegros saiyajin vienen a verla , cualquiera estaría algo nervioso ¿no? Soy yo con mis suegros de Makaiyu y me preocupo…  
-¡Oye!- Se rio su esposa fingiendo algo de indignación.- ¡Te podrás quejar tú de mis padres!  
-¡Por supuesto que no, tonta! - Rio Alan a su vez abrazándola.-   
-En eso has tenido mucha suerte con tus suegros, bueno, y yo con los míos.- Declaró la joven en justa reciprocidad.-   
-Sí.- Afirmó Alan ya con más seriedad para añadir.- Nuestros padres siempre fueron grandes amigos, incluso mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos. Comparten un vínculo muy fuerte. El haber luchado codo con codo contra el mal.

 

Su esposa asintió, tanto sus padres, como los de su marido, e incluso los amigos y ¡no digamos las madrinas de ambos! Sabían muy bien lo que era defender la causa del bien. Por ello la joven llegó incluso a reflexionar.

-A veces creo que no hemos sido capaces de estar a su altura.  
-Bueno. Algunos como mis primos sí se alistaron y combatieron. Desgraciadamente perdimos a Granate. – Suspiró entristecido, aunque enseguida recobró un tono más animado y tintado de orgullo al agregar.- Y mis primas y mi hermana son justicieras. Tal y como mi madre y mis tías lo fueron. Desde ese punto de vista, me pasa como a ti. En ocasiones da la impresión de que no he colaborado. Aunque luego veo el trabajo que hacemos y me doy cuenta de que no es necesario luchar directamente contra un invasor o un delincuente para ayudar a defender buenas causas. Sobre todo tú, que salvas vidas a diario. Lo mismo que tu hermano.

 

Naya sonrió, su marido siempre la halagaba de esa manera. A ella desde luego le encantaba su trabajo, puesto que era también su vocación. 

-Tienes razón.- Afirmó la chica, alabando a Alan a su vez.- Y tú te pasas la vida tratando de mejorar la tecnología para ayudarnos a salvar a la gente y hacer su vida un poco más agradable. Sé que tus padres y hermanos están muy orgullosos de ti.  
-Lo mejor de todo es que colaboramos unos con otros.- Remachó él.- Y por encima de todo, somos una gran familia. Eso es lo que mis padres siempre nos inculcaron. El respeto y la confianza.

 

Naya le dio la razón, al poco se fueron a dormir cansados por aquel largo día. Horas antes, en casa de Susan y Giaal, estuvieron cenando en familia. Ellos y los padres de él, junto al pequeño Alex que atraía las miradas llenas de orgullo y amor de sus abuelos.

-A ver.- Se sonrió Annie limpiándole con mucha delicadeza la boca y las mejillas.- Te has puesto perdido de sopa, ven cariño…  
-Se te dan muy bien los niños.- Comentó Susan observando que, con su suegra, su hijo se dejaba hacer muy dócilmente en tanto que a ella a veces le costaba mantenerle quieto cuando le limpiaba de ese modo.- ¡Mucho mejor que a mí!  
-No, es sencillamente práctica. ¡Recuerdo que de jovencita no me podía ni acercar a uno sin que llorase! - Rio Ann añadiendo ya en tono más reflexivo.- Y es porque ellos enseguida notan cuando existe un afecto genuino. Y sé que Alex te adora porque tú le quieres mucho.

 

El crío entonces, mirando a Annie, intervino para preguntar.

-Abuela, ¿es verdad que el abuelo y tú vivíais en un árbol?  
-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo, sí.- Admitió la interpelada.- Nuestro pueblo nació de un gran árbol.- Sonrió ella mirando con ternura al niño.-  
-¿Y tenéis muchos hermanos?- Quiso saber Alex.-  
-Sí, bastantes.- Repuso su abuela tratando de calcular.- Hay un montón de personas de nuestra raza.  
-Algunos viven aquí también.- Comentó Ail, uniéndose a esa conversación.-  
-Wina es como vosotros.- Afirmó el niño, recordando a su vez.- Y Orix. Son muy simpáticos, a veces les he pedido que me dejen verles de color verde pero ellos no quieren.- Remachó ahora con algo de pesar.-

 

Sus abuelos cruzaron cómplices miradas. Lo comprendían. Aquellos niños no deseaban mostrar que eran diferentes de los demás. Era una lástima que tuviesen miedo de constatar aquella diferencia. Su nieto era muy pequeño aún y en su mente no cabían prejuicios contra otros por tener una apariencia distinta, ni otras inclinaciones. Desgraciadamente eso se iba aprendiendo del entorno.

-Bueno cielo, se va haciendo tarde.- Intervino Susan.- Da las buenas noches a los abuelos y a papá…  
-Buenas noches.- Repitió el crío.-

Los demás sonrieron. Y Alex entonces le pidió a su madre.

-¿Podrían venir los abuelos a ponerse de color verde?...  
-Claro cariño.- Sonrió Annie.- 

 

Y sin dudar, ambos cambiaron a su apariencia alienígena para algazara del niño que aplaudió. Ail y Ann rieron, igual que el resto.

-Nosotros le llevaremos a la cama.- Se ofreció el orgulloso abuelo.- 

 

Así lo hicieron en tanto Susan y Giaal se sentaban en el sofá, con el médico adoptando también su apariencia alien.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me gustó más de ti?- Le preguntó una divertida Susan apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.-  
-No. ¿El qué? ¿Mi atractivo o mi inteligencia?- Inquirió él divertido a su vez.-  
-Tu pelo, tan largo y bonito. ¡No sé cómo conseguís que os crezca tan hermoso!- Rio ella.- Menuda envidia. Yo tengo que utilizar mucho acondicionador.  
-Ja, ja. - Hizo él a modo de risa forzada, aunque sin embargo jovial.- ¡Cómo sois las humanas!  
-Pues eso mismo, somos humanas.- Se sonrió la muchacha.-

 

Giaal elevó el rostro de su esposa hasta su boca y la besó en los labios. Tras separarse ambos el alienígena vio su teléfono móvil. Estaba sobre una mesita cercana.

-Lo había olvidado.- Comentó levantándose para pesar de su esposa que estaba realmente cómoda apoyada sobre él.-

 

Consultó el aparato y vio que tenía una llamada perdida. Y también un mensaje de buzón de voz y otro de texto. El escrito era de un bufete de abogados de Nature que le solicitaba acudiera al día siguiente a tratar un asunto de la máxima prioridad. No daban más información, solamente su dirección y horario. Y en cuanto al de voz, no reconocía el número. Le pareció raro que nadie le enviase algo así. Quizás alguien se hubiese equivocado. Por si acaso lo puso. Susan pudo darse cuenta de cómo cambiaba la expresión de su marido, de esa relajación y jovialidad que había lucido durante todo el día, al temor y la inquietud. Al terminar ese mensaje el joven no pronunció palabra. Tuvo que ser su mujer quien le preguntase con evidente inquietud.

-Giaal. ¿Qué pasa?

 

El interpelado no respondió, se limitó a colocar su móvil en la oreja derecha de su mujer y a reproducir de nuevo aquello. Susan pudo escuchar la angustiada y llorosa voz de Nelly.

-¡Por favor, doctor Ginga! ¡Ayúdeme! Tengo mucho miedo. Sé que mi padre y su nueva novia quieren matarme. Les escuché hablar, decían algo de un fideicomiso, que estaba a mi nombre. ¡No sé qué hacer, ni a quien acudir! Pero hasta quieren poner a Orix en mi contra…

 

Y seguía algo más aunque los sollozos de la pobre cría impedían entender nada. Ahora era Susan quien tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, lo mismo que la boca, al fin pudo musitar.

-¡Dios mío!   
-Puedo sentir que dice la verdad. O al menos está convencida de lo que está diciendo.- Declaró Giaal, lleno de preocupación.-  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Quiso saber su mujer.-  
-Ir a verla. Hablar con ella. Y asegurarme de lo que está pasando. Y si es cierto todo lo que ha contado iré a por ese malnacido de Edgar.- Espetó el alien sentenciando.- Más le vale no tocarla ni un solo pelo o será lo último que haga.  
-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.- Le pidió Susan alegando con verdadero temor.- Acabo de presenciar lo que puede pasarle a alguien que va a juicio por una agresión fortuita. Y lo que tú estás pensando sería muchísimo peor.

 

Y es que recordaba a Sabra, a pesar del acuerdo y de que esa joven había sido prácticamente indultada, aquello había tenido un hondo impacto en ella. No era la misma. Apenas había aparecido por la zona de adiestramiento de la base. Tenía unos días libre, eso sí. Aunque cuando Susan la vio su mirada estaba apagada y su rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Esa chica estaba llena de energía y deseosa de servir a su planeta. Ahora parece una sombra.  
-Seguro que lo superará.- Afirmó Giaal que estaba más inquietado por sus propios asuntos. – Ella es una mujer adulta y una militar. Sin embargo, Nelly solo es una niña.  
-Sí, eso es verdad.- Tuvo que reconocer Susan.-

 

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Alex, éste disfrutaba viendo a sus abuelos con esos colores verdecitos y esas orejas puntiagudas. A decir verdad, Ail y Ann se mantenían tan jóvenes en esa forma extraterrestre como lo habían sido cuando llegaron por vez primera a la Tierra.

-¡Qué bonito!- Afirmaba el niño que no se cansaba de mesar los mechones rosados de su abuela.-

 

Annie se reía junto con su esposo. Aunque entonces el gesto de su nieto cambió y les dijo con tono incluso teñido por el temor.

-Papá y mamá tienen que enfrentarse a gente mala.  
-¿Cómo?- Inquirió Ail.-  
-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?- Quiso saber su abuela.-   
-Hay gente mala que quiere hacer daño a otros, a niños también.- Les contó el pequeño.- Y cuando la tita Debbie venga ella ayudará a papá y a mamá.  
-Claro.- Sonrió animosamente Annie.- Seguro que lo hará, cielo. Ahora tienes que dormir.

 

El pequeño asintió, ya había bostezado un par de veces. Sus abuelos le arroparon solícitamente y permanecieron con él hasta que cerró los ojos y se durmió. Luego salieron mirándose sorprendidos.

-Alex dice cosas muy raras para ser tan pequeño.- Comentó Ail.- No sé si podrá achacarse solamente a los cuentos que le lean.  
-Quizás haya escuchado hablar a sus padres. Tendremos que preguntárselo.- Convino Annie.- 

 

Y es que ambos tenían mucha experiencia ya como para confundir ese tipo de cosas con meras fantasías infantiles. No obstante, al reunirse con su hijo y nuera, enseguida les notaron preocupados. Ellos les contaron lo que sucedía y las palabras de su nieto pasaron a segundo plano. Preguntados por su opinión, Ail contestó.

-Habla primero con tu hermana, hijo. Si esa cría está en peligro entre los dos podréis sondear a ese hombre para averiguar sus posibles intenciones.  
-Lo he pensado, aunque no sé si quiero hacer eso.- Suspiró Giaal, sentenciando.- Puede que no me guste nada lo que perciba.  
-Siempre será mejor a no hacer nada y tener que lamentarlo.- Replicó su madre.- 

 

Giaal asintió. En eso sus progenitores tenían toda la razón.

-Algo se podrá hacer. Si es preciso incluso denunciar esto ante la policía.- Terció Susan.-  
-¿Y qué pruebas tendríamos para acusar a ese tipo de nada?- Rebatió pesimistamente su marido.- Solo el miedo de una pobre cría que se fugó de su casa justo tras la muerte de su madre…

 

Su mujer asintió, eso era verdad. Aquello era realmente complicado. De todos modos se iba haciendo tarde ya y al día siguiente tendrían que retornar a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Eso mismo tenía en mente el embajador Derail. Además, en apenas un par de días llegaría su madre. De vuelta en casa ya charlaba con su esposa preparando aquello.

-No te preocupes. Mi madre no precisa de demasiadas comodidades, es más, las detesta. Es la típica guerrera saiyajin.- Le contaba él.-  
-Sí, y eso me preocupa mucho.- Opuso Maggie.- Seguramente creerá que mimo a nuestra hija en demasía.  
-No opinará sobre la forma que tienes de criar a Gloria.- Quiso calmarla Kiros enumerando.- Primero porque eres humana, y ella desconoce las costumbres de tu pueblo. Asumirá que esa es la manera normal de criar a un hijo o hija para los de tu raza. Le guste o no, lo respetará. Y segundo, lo que le interesa es ver el potencial de Gloria. Y te aseguro que quedará impresionada.

 

Maggie suspiró mirando hacia el techo, se sentía impotente para hacerse comprender, al fin, añadió con tono paciente.

-Es que esa es la cuestión. A mí me importa un bledo el potencial que Gloria tenga o no tenga. Es mi hija, y solo es una niña. Quiero que crezca feliz y despreocupada, que se relacione con otros críos de su edad. Que se haga mayor y encuentre a un muchacho estupendo…que se enamore...Y entre tanto, que nos tenga a su lado como padres, para lo bueno y para lo malo.¡ Ya sabes! Una vida normal.

 

Kiros asintió despacio aunque sabiendo que eso no era posible. Al menos desde el punto de vista saiyajin. Esa niña tenía una altísima fuerza de combate potencial. Sería poco menos que una herejía para los suyos el no adiestrarla para que la controlase y engrandeciese. Finalmente, y deseoso de no provocar otra discusión, aseveró con tono conciliador.

-No te preocupes. Cuando mi madre venga ya la haremos ver que las cosas son diferentes aquí. 

 

Maggie asintió con esa esperanza, aunque no lo creía demasiado. Pero tampoco deseaba crear malestar a su esposo. De modo que, ambos progenitores zanjaron aquel enojoso asunto de momento. Después se acercaron al cuarto de su hija. Viéndola dormir, agarrada a su perrito de trapo no pudieron evitar una sonrisa. ¡Ojalá que siempre pudiera lucir ese angelical rostro, que reflejaba la felicidad y despreocupación propias de su edad y de la vida que, con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio para salvaguardarla del mundo exterior y sus problemas, sus padres la estaban proporcionando.

-Mi hija debe ser feliz, tiene que serlo. Y alejarla para siempre de cualquier influencia negativa.- Pensaba la enfermera.-

 

Por suerte para ella, era ajena a lo que pasaba en muchos lugares de Nature. En uno de ellos, Sabra acompañaba a su nueva amante. Iban en un taxi deslizador. Llovía. Era una de esas noches neblinosas que se daban a veces en el hemisferio norte del planeta. Tras besarse un rato y darse placer con sus respectivas caricias, Marla le comentó con tinte de advertencia.

-Vas a conocer a nuestro grupo y a su líder. Ten cuidado con lo que dices y sobre todo, no le hables a nadie de esto. Bajo ningún concepto. O no respondo por tu seguridad.  
-Descuida.- Le aseguró la piloto.-

 

Al fin, el taxi se detuvo, ambas bajaron, tras abrir un paraguas bajo el que cobijó a la israelí, Marla le indicó.

-Vamos, es por aquí…

 

Atravesaron un estrecho callejón que daba un giro hacia la izquierda, luego tomaron otra pequeña callejuela. Al fin se detuvieron ante una puerta que daba la impresión de bloquear el paso hacia un desvencijado almacén. La periodista sacó una especie de llave que colocó sobre un cierre camuflado. Al instante esa puerta se abrió. No obstante no era de madera como parecía, eso solo era la apariencia que un panel el daba a una puerta metálica que se deslizó hacia un lado.

-Interesante.- Valoró Sabra.- 

 

Su acompañante le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio. Finalmente entraron. Estaban en una sala vacía donde solo unas escaleras en forma de caracol, que arrancaban desde el centro, conducían hacia alguna parte. Había que bajarlas. Así lo hicieron. Tras unos cuantos peldaños llegaron al fin ante otro largo pasillo que moría en otra puerta de sólido metal. Se llegaron a ella y Marla tecleó unos números en un panel. Al abrirse el acceso entraron en un gran despacho, con unos cuantos butacones dispuestos en forma de herradura. Allí, en penumbra se adivinaban las siluetas de varias personas sentadas. Todas parecían ser mujeres. Y una de ellas, que estaba sentada justo en el sillón central, declaró con tono entre afable y misterioso.

-Sé bienvenida Sabra, te estábamos esperando…contigo se completa nuestro equipo…


	24. Atreverse a confiar.

Todo estaba dispuesto. Sonia debía comparecer ante los medios de Nature. La joven modelo y actriz iba a protagonizar una película en la Tierra. Ya era oficial. Junto con el actor Ben Crew daría una rueda de prensa anunciando su marcha al planeta madre. Allí se rodaría el film. Aunque, eso sí, antes de salir, disfrutaba de sus últimos minutos junto a su pareja. Por su parte, Mei Ling la miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y de resignación. Por un lado se alegraba del éxito de su novia y de ese espaldarazo a su carrera. Por otro, lamentaba e incluso le producía una amarga sensación tener que quedarse al margen. Aunque tras ese juicio a esa joven piloto que la opinión pública había seguido con tanto interés, lo mejor sin duda era no llamar la atención.

-No me gustaría estar en el foco de toda esa gente.- Pensaba la oriental.-

 

Y es que a Mei Ling siempre le gustó la discreción. Ya no solamente por querer preservar su orientación sexual, sino toda su vida privada en general. Además, ahora tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. El día antes, la doctora Winters había reunido al personal y les había comunicado una importante e incluso impactante noticia.

-Bueno, solo me queda desearla suerte.- Recordaba la científica.-

 

Esa mañana habían llegado al completo. Mei Ling lo hizo en primer lugar junto con la propia Penélope. Después llegaron Sharon, Emma y finalmente Shania. Una vez estuvieron todas, su jefa tomó la palabra.

-Veréis chicas. Tengo algo importante que notificaros. Dentro de tres semanas me marcho a la Tierra.  
-¿Vas a hacer un viaje de placer?- Se sonrió Emma.-  
-No, me voy definitivamente. He pedido el traslado a la central de la Masters Corporation en América.- Le respondió Penélope con tono neutro.-

 

No daba la impresión de haberse molestado por ese modo de hablar de su subordinada. Aunque Mei Ling la conocía ya y supuso que demasiada gracia no le hizo aquella forma tan poco amable que había usado Emma para hacer su pregunta.

-¿Vendrá alguien a sustituirte?- Quiso saber Shania con un tinte más agradable, pero frio al tiempo.-  
-Sí, en breve estará aquí. Se hará cargo de la división.- Les desveló la doctora Winters.-   
-Lamento muchísimo que te vayas, te vamos a echar de menos.- Terció Sharon en lo que parecía un tono sincero y más cercano.- 

 

Al fin Penélope se permitió sonreír para responder con mayor afabilidad.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo, chicas.

 

Se podía percibir que las palabras de esa muchacha eran sinceras. Hasta la propia Mei Ling se sintió avergonzada. Ni siquiera ella iba a extrañar demasiado a su jefa. En los últimos tiempos habían coincidido poco y no tenían demasiado en común. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que con Sharon, la doctora Winters sí que había hecho una buena amistad. Por su parte Emma y Shania estaban demasiado ocupadas dedicándose mutuas miradas de desconfianza como para fijarse en eso. 

-Gracias.- Añadió la doctora dirigiéndose a la rubia con un leve toque de tristeza.- Y despídete de... ya sabes, de mi parte.  
-Lo haré.- Le aseguró afectuosamente la chica.-

 

Y tras un momento de silencio, algo tenso quizás para alguna de las allí presentes, fue Emma quien tomó la palabra para preguntar.

-¿Podemos saber de quién se trata? Me refiero a la persona que se hará cargo de las Fairy Five.  
-Sí, por supuesto.- Concedió Penélope respondiendo.- La doctora Melissa Prentis, bueno, ahora es Adams.- Se corrigió.- Una antigua compañera y amiga. Actualmente estaba trabajando en la división biocibernética de este planeta.  
-Es una magnífica científica y muy profesional.- Intervino la propia Mei Ling.- 

 

Y eso pensaba. Tuvo la ocasión de conocerla y de trabajar con ella en la SSP-2. Y se alegraba sinceramente de su vuelta. Y es que la oriental ahora incluso añoraba a Keiko. ¡Y eso que, por causa de Maggie, las dos no se llevaron entonces demasiado bien!

-Ese era un gran equipo.- Pensó.- Y también estaba Caroline. Esa mujer siempre desbordaba energía y optimismo. Solo le perdía ser tan beata. Pero jamás se metió en la vida de nadie.

 

Desde luego, nada que ver con sus compañeras actuales. Exceptuando a Sharon que era buena chica, aunque estaba muy ensimismada en su propio mundo. Pero las otras…

-Nunca me han gustado, ninguna de las dos.- Meditó con reprobación.- 

 

Lo cierto es que Emma era muy seca y bastante poco propensa a establecer lazos con nadie. Al menos en el trabajo. Además, tenía unas sólidas convicciones morales, por no llamarlas religiosas. Estaba claro que no apreciaba mucho a las personas con la orientación sexual de la propia Mei Ling. Aunque tenía una ventaja evidente, se la veía venir. No ocultaba para nada sus emociones. Sin embargo, Shania…

-Esa me parece todavía más inquietante.- Meditaba la oriental observando ahora a su compañera en tanto ésta esbozaba lo que parecía una sonrisa fingida.- No sé nada de ella. Absolutamente nada. Ni nos ha hablado sobre su pasado ni sobre su vida. Y tampoco suele opinar ni decantarse. En apariencia es mucho más amable que Emma, pero tiene algo que me da escalofríos.

 

No obstante en alguna contada ocasión la había oído decir alguna cosa. Y no parecía tener en muy buen concepto a los hombres. Pero tampoco daba la impresión de que le gustasen las mujeres.

-Agradecería ahora que Maggie me prestara ese “lesbo-radar” que decía tener. Supongo que, después de su conversión a la heterosexualidad, lo habrá perdido.- Se sonrió levemente ahora, celebrando su propio sarcasmo y reflexionado de seguido. Bueno, o quizás es que ahora lo utiliza, pero contra nosotras.

 

Sin embargo, eso ahora no le importaba demasiado. Lo que sí centraba sus pensamientos era el tener que perder a Sonia. Aunque fuera por unos meses. Se había acostumbrado a despertar a su lado durante muchas mañanas. A sus cenas románticas y a sus paseos. Y por supuesto, al modo que tenían de hacer el amor, las dos se complementaban a las mil maravillas. 

-La confianza es la base de una relación.- Se repetía la oriental lamentando acto seguido.- Pero a mí es algo que me cuesta mucho otorgar. Más cuando ya me la defraudaron una vez…

 

La herida de perder a Maggie le hizo mucho daño en su día. Cuando su entonces pareja se enamoró de Keiko Tomoe. Y ella se enteró por aquella nota que la propia enfermera le escribió a esa pelirroja. 

-Y al final nada salió como parecía estar destinado a suceder.- Se dijo con aire meditabundo.-

 

Pero eso ocurrió hacía ya mucho tiempo. De modo que lo quiso apartar de su cabeza y se dispuso a focalizar su mente y esfuerzo en el trabajo. Así pudo pasar la jornada sin nada importante que reseñar. Por su parte, la modelo española se preparaba precisamente para esa rueda de prensa. Tendría lugar en un céntrico local de Sagan- City. Junto a ella estaría por supuesto, su coestrella y rumoreada pareja, Ben Crew. 

-Vamos allá.- Se dijo Sonia tratando de animarse.-

 

La muchacha ya sabía cómo era aquello. Muchas sonrisas impostadas entre ambos, tocarse las manos de modo que pareciera espontáneo. Incluso agárraselas alguna vez. Ella y Ben lo habían hablado antes. Tendrían que hacer una de sus mejores actuaciones. La modelo llegó a la sede de la entrevista. Lo hizo un rato antes de que aparecieran los medios de comunicación. Ya le aguardaban Ben y el representante de la productora. También Percie estaba allí. Tras saludarse entre ellos, el tipo de la productora se fue para ir preparando la sala de prensa y recibir a los primeros periodistas. Así, los tres restantes pudieron aprovechar para conversar en privado.

-Allá vamos.- Suspiró Ben.-   
-Todo saldrá bien.- Le alentó Sonia.-  
-Te agradezco mucho toda tu comprensión.- Repuso el actor.-  
-Yo también salgo ganando con ello.- Sonrió la chica quién, dirigiéndose ahora a la pareja de su compañero de reparto, preguntó con amabilidad.- ¿Tú qué tal lo llevas?  
-No hay problema. Sé que las cosas serán algo difíciles al principio pero estoy seguro de que todo marchará bien.- Afirmó Percie, añadiendo, eso sí, con una sonrisa.- Aunque debo confesar que estoy un poco celoso, eres muy guapa.-La halagó con sinceridad.-   
-No tienes nada que temer de mí. Y menos de Ben, eso te lo aseguro. - Sentenció la interpelada devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

 

Para subrayar las palabras de su compañera el actor le dio un beso a su novio. Y sin más los tres estuvieron dispuestos. A los pocos minutos les llamaron. Saliendo de la habitación en la que habían aguardado se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias. Una larga mesa y dos cómodas sillas estaban preparadas para los actores. Tanto Sonia (a la que Ben caballerosamente le apartó la suya antes) como el galán, tomaron asiento. Las tomas de alguna Holo fotografía se sucedieron hasta que, al fin, el responsable de la productora intervino saludando a los medios allí congregados.

-Damas y caballeros, buenos días. Tendremos una breve sesión de fotos y podrán hacer algunas preguntas.- Declaró aquel tipo.-

 

Enseguida hubo varios periodistas que elevaron sus manos. Uno de ellos, un joven, fue el primer escogido.

-Jim Tahn, de la Holo gaceta de Nature. Díganme, ¿partirán pronto hacia la Tierra para comenzar el rodaje?  
-Sí, dentro de una semana.- Respondió Ben.-

 

Otra periodista fue elegida, esta vez una muchacha pelirroja que daba la impresión de ser muy jovencita.

-Tania Spencer. De la Tierra magazine.- Pudo decir atropelladamente dado que, mirando de reojo, vio aproximarse hasta donde estaba a dos tipos de seguridad con cara de pocos amigos, aun así tuvo tiempo de lanzar su pregunta.- Señorita Calderón ¿No le planteará esto un conflicto de intereses siendo a la vez modelo de la firma Deveraux?

Sonriente, la modelo tomó la palabra para contestar.

-No, no hay ningún problema… la Señora Deveraux…

 

Tuvo que interrumpir su réplica dado que dos miembros de la seguridad habían llegado hasta donde estaba esa muchacha y hacían ademanes de querer sacarla de allí… Tania dijo entonces.

-Por favor, sean tan amables de dejar que la señorita Calderón termine de responderme…  
-Disculpen, damas y caballeros, lamento este incidente.- Intervino el organizador de la rueda de prensa desvelando.- Al parecer esta señorita no está acreditada por ningún medio.

 

Y esos dos fornidos tipos iban a sacarla de allí cuando Sonia intervino pidiéndoles con un gesto de amabilidad hacia la muchacha.

-Esperen por favor. Me gustaría terminar de contestar a la pregunta.

 

El resto de periodistas se miraron con expresión entre atónita y divertida. Ben también sonrió. Aunque el encargado de la rueda de prensa exhibió un semblante apurado. Al verle, la modelo añadió.

-Será solo un momento, y me gustan las personas decididas, que luchan por lo que desean.

 

El responsable de aquello asintió, sus dos empleados se apartaron momentáneamente de esa joven, y Sonia, sonriendo una vez más, se dirigió a ella.

-Voy a responder y lo haré con sinceridad, pero antes desearía obtener lo mismo por su parte, señorita. ¿Quién es usted en realidad y para quién trabaja?  
-Bueno, mi nombre es real pero soy estudiante de periodismo. Estoy en mi último año y vine de vacaciones a Nature. Al saber que ustedes daban esta rueda de prensa quise hacer una práctica. Como algunos profesores dicen, es bueno presentar trabajos voluntarios.- Confesó la muchacha con desparpajo.-

 

La española se rio lo mismo que su compañero. Incluso algún que otro periodista aplaudió espontáneamente a la joven. Alguno hasta llegó a sentenciar divertido.

-¡Aquí tenemos a otra Kathy O´ Brian!…  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. La admiro mucho.- Replicó la joven que, volviendo hacia la modelo, insistió.- Por favor. ¿Podría responderme ahora?  
-Claro.- Asintió Sonia que añadió.- Verás. La señora Deveraux nunca fuerza a nadie a hacer nada. Es más, nos anima a todas a que persigamos nuestros sueños y a que dirijamos nuestras vidas. Y cuando la informé de esta situación no solo no me puso ninguna traba sino que, además, me ofreció la posibilidad de compatibilizar el rodaje con cualquier desfile de modas en el que deba participar. Como ella dice siempre. Todo es cuestión de esfuerzo y trabajo duro.

 

La chica asintió, realmente contenta de obtener su respuesta. Aunque su alegría fue efímera. Los dos componentes de la seguridad se aproximaron nuevamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue la propia Tania quien, dócilmente, se fue a su encuentro afirmando.

-Ya me marcho…

 

Y estaba a punto de salir cuando Ben intervino.

-Por favor, señorita, no se vaya usted. Dejen que se quede, aunque sea como asistente entre el público.- Pidió al organizador.-

 

Éste asintió de inmediato, tenía orden de acatar cualquier capricho de la estrella. Además, ese tipo de cosas gustaban mucho a sus fans. Lo verían como una gentileza más de ese galán yendo en auxilio de una animosa jovencita. De modo que, una encantada Tania se sentó una vez más, incluso sin abandonar la zona de prensa, junto a una atractiva mujer de largo pelo azabache. Fue precisamente ésta quien, zanjado el incidente con aquella aspirante a periodista, levantó la mano a su vez. Al poco le fue concedida la palabra.

-Gracias, hola, buenos días. Soy Marla Sorel, periodista independiente. Dígame señor Crew. ¿Cómo lleva usted ser el icono del hetero patriarcado?  
-¿Perdón?- Pudo replicar el aludido con gesto perplejo.- No he comprendido esa pregunta.- Añadió visiblemente confuso.-

 

De hecho, la mayor parte de los allí presentes miraron a esa individua con estupor. Pese a todo Marla no se amilanó y pasó a aclarar.

-Hay muchos niños que le ven a usted como modelo. El super hombre que siempre salva a la chica en apuros. Y muchas niñas que están enamoradas de usted. Deseando ser rescatadas en lugar de procurar ser libres por sus propios medios en este mundo tan lleno todavía de estereotipos y discriminación. ¿No cree que esa es una gran responsabilidad y que, al mismo tiempo, produce la consolidación de los roles de género que esta sociedad tan machista nos impone?

 

El anonadado actor apenas sí pudo asimilar aquello, la propia Sonia miraba a esa individua como si estuviera loca. Al fin, mostrándose amable como solía, Ben contestó.

-Mis películas no están hechas con ánimo de fomentar ningún estereotipo machista. También hay muchas mujeres protagonistas que son retratadas como independientes y valientes, capaces de dirigir sus vidas y de salvarse ellas solas y a los demás. Mi compañera de rodaje interpretará a uno de esos personajes. Y para mí, sí, es una gran responsabilidad transmitir valores a los niños. Pero siempre desde el respeto y la igualdad.  
-Sí, puede que usted así lo crea. - Concedió la periodista de un modo bastante ambiguo para añadir.- Espero que una actriz joven y hermosa como la señorita Calderón pueda mostrar toda su valía con un personaje que no sea el mero ornamento del héroe o el descanso del guerrero con escenitas subidas de tono. Ya me comprende. Hay muchos hombres que consideran que las mujeres solo servimos para esas cosas. - Se sonrió para formular otra incómoda cuestión.- Por cierto. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos al margen de lo meramente profesional? Mis lectores están deseosos de saberlo.  
-Somos muy buenos amigos y compañeros.- Intervino Sonia de modo tajante.- No quiera ver usted más de eso.  
-Claro, si usted lo dice.- Sonrió pérfidamente su interlocutora.- Tendré que creerlo.

 

La española fulminó a esa mujer con la mirada. Afortunadamente ésta se sentó tras concluir su turno y otro periodista pasó a formular su pregunta. Al cabo de unos minutos y tras la intervención del responsable de la productora agradeciendo a todos los presentes su asistencia, la rueda de prensa terminó. Sonia vio con alivio como aquella individua morena se marchaba.

-¡Vaya una gilipollas! - Pensó en su idioma natal.- 

 

Sin embargo miró con simpatía a esa chica pelirroja que también estaba a punto de marcharse y la llamó.

-Disculpa.- Le pidió.- ¿Tienes un momento, por favor?

 

La incrédula Tania se giró asintiendo.

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió visiblemente sorprendida y animada.-

 

La modelo se aproximó a ella y le preguntó.

-¿Sabes quién era esa tía?  
-¿La que estaba a mi lado?- Inquirió a su vez la joven.- No, ni idea. Debe de ser de aquí. Yo vine de la Tierra, ya le dije, por vacaciones…

 

Ahora Tania no estaba siendo sincera. A decir verdad tenía alguna pista sobre la identidad de esa mujer. Todo formaba parte de una noticia que estaba persiguiendo. Algo que era realmente serio. Y en esta ocasión se había adelantado a su admirada Katherine O´ Brian. Aunque por lo que había leído últimamente de ella quizás esa reportera estuviera tras algo similar en la Tierra.

-Ese grupo podría ser realmente muy peligroso.- Pensaba en tanto le sonreía a la actriz.-

 

Y eso que aquella conferencia de prensa fue una estupenda y muy bienvenida casualidad. Tania no había previsto asistir, sin embargo, cuando vio que su objetivo acudiría pensó que sería una forma magnífica de tenerla controlada. Le costó burlar a la seguridad y colarse. Estaba claro que la iban a pillar enseguida. Por fortuna los actores intercedieron por ella. Ahora se alegró de haber ido, los entrevistados eran sin duda buena gente. Lo cual no podía decirse de esa tal Marla, al menos por lo que llevaba investigado sobre ella. Por su parte, Sonia le dijo para despedirse…

-Te deseo mucha suerte, creo que tienes madera de buena periodista, trata de no parecerte a esa otra mujer.  
-Descuide, nada más lejos de mi intención.- Sentenció la interpelada.- ¡Y muchas gracias señor Crew! Me encantan sus películas.- Añadió agitando una mano hacia el actor.-

 

Ben sonrió saludando a su vez. Sonia se despidió también de esa muchacha que se marchó. Al fin ella se reunió con su compañero. Éste enseguida le dijo con aprobación.

-Que negaras tan categóricamente cualquier cosa entre nosotros ha estado muy bien. Por principio no lo creerán. Basta que digas eso para que piensen que ocultamos algo.  
-Además, es la verdad, no podría haber dicho otra cosa.- Repuso honestamente ella.-   
-Eso está mejor todavía.- Intervino Percie llegándose hasta ellos para remachar.- Así nadie podrá acusaros nunca de mentir.

 

Sonia asintió, al poco se despidió de los dos hombres y volvió a su casa. Esperaba poder hablar con Mei Ling.

-A ver qué opina cuando vea la rueda de prensa por Holo visión.- Se dijo.-

 

Las que sí la estaban viendo en casa eran Daphne y su hermana Stephanie. La menor de las Kensington enseguida manifestó su desagrado cuando esa morena hizo aquellas preguntas tan poco amables.

-¡Esa tía es una estúpida! - Desdeñó.- Decirle eso a Ben Crew.  
-Bueno, no a todo el mundo le van a gustar sus películas.- Comentó Daphne.-

 

Aunque la mayor de las hermanas se quedó de piedra al reconocer a esa mujer. ¡Era la del juicio! Con quién tuvo esa visión. La que estaba con Sabra. Ahora, una alocada idea le cruzó la mente. Si pudiera encontrarla y hablar con ella. Quizás podría saber si su ensoñación era cierta o no.

-¡Tengo que saberlo, lo necesito! - Pensaba llena de zozobra.-

 

Y es que Daphne seguía debatiéndose entre aquel mar de dudas. Sus sentimientos casi amenazaban con ahogarla. Cada día que pasaba le era más insoportable. No podía dejar de pensar en Sabra. Ahora se arrepentía amargamente de aquella decisión.

-Si lo analizo con calma no sucedió nada en realidad. Fui yo quien lo imaginó todo.- Pensaba consternada.- La culpé de algo que solo había ocurrido en mi mente. Y le hice aquello en el juicio. Me sentía furiosa contra ella. Todavía no comprendo qué me sucedió…  
-¿Dap?- Le dijo Stephanie sacándola de aquellas meditaciones.-   
-Sí, perdona, pensaba en mis cosas.- Sonrió débilmente la aludida.- Creo que voy a dar una vuelta. Tengo ganas de caminar.  
-Voy contigo.- Se ofreció su hermana.- Aquí me aburro y By estará con sus holo juegos.

 

Daphne deseaba estar sola, sobre todo para poder pensar en eso que tanto la agobiaba. Sin embargo, le faltó valor para decirle a Steph que no. Así pues, asintió. Al poco, ambas hermanas salieron a dar una vuelta y recorrieron el parque.

-Hermanita sexy, invítame a un poco de tarta.- Le pidió Steph con una notable dosis de audacia.-  
-¡No tienes tu cara! - Se rio ahora su interlocutora.-

 

Al menos su hermana pequeña la había animado sin darse cuenta. Aquellos momentos tan cotidianos y divertidos entre ambas le eran muy preciados. Y ese era un buen motivo para dejar las cosas como estaban. Y sin embargo, ella seguía sin poder evitar sentir aquella angustia y pesar…

-Te deberé una.- Replicó Stephanie poniendo expresión lastimosa.- ¡Anda!  
-Está bien.- Sonrió Daphne.-

 

Y las dos caminaron directas hacia su cafetería preferida. Stephanie comenzó a soltar una perorata acerca de los próximos exámenes y de que pronto tendría que ponerse a estudiar… De vez en cuando miraba a su hermana y ésta asentía, incluso sonriendo levemente. No obstante Daphne no estaba allí, al menos en espíritu. Su mente continuaba haciéndose la misma y culpable pregunta una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué reaccioné así? ¿Por qué le dije eso?- reflexionaba arrepentida.- En el fondo sé que me ama, y yo a ella también…debí escuchar a mi corazón y no lo hice…tampoco confié en ella.

 

Pero el miedo, e incluso los celos infundados, pudieron más que su corazón entonces. Se arrepentía profundamente de eso. Ahora suspiraba mientras proseguían directas al Clargin. Después de todo, su hermana no había tenido una mala idea. Quizás tomando algo se sintiera mejor. De este modo llegaron a la cafetería. Entraron las dos y para su sorpresa y alegría vieron a Ginger. Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por allí.

-¡Hola Gin! –La saludó cariñosamente Daphne.- Me alegra mucho verte.  
\- Lo mismo digo.- Repuso la interpelada, invitándolas con afabilidad.- Sentaos, por favor. Ahora mismo voy.

 

Ambas lo hicieron. Stephanie le cuchicheó a su hermana mayor con su mejor tono de cotilleo.

-Hacía muchísimo que no la veía por aquí. La pobre lo ha debido pasar muy mal desde que Dean desapareció.  
-Es su hijo. Es normal.- Repuso su interlocutora.-  
-La que ha vuelto es Nelly.- Le contó Steph.- Pero está un poco rara. Al menos, eso dicen las chicas de su clase. No sé por dónde habrá estado. Algunas hasta rumorean que se ha hecho puta…para poder sobrevivir todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de su casa.  
-¡Stephanie! ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Exclamó Daphne mirándola con reprobación.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

 

Su hermana enrojeció visiblemente a medio camino entre el envaramiento y la concienciación de que había ido demasiado lejos, se apresuró a matizar.

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen por ahí. Solo te comento lo que se habla.  
-Pues esa chicas son unas chismosas.- Repuso Daphne con enojo ahora, sentenciando.- ¿Es que no ven que con comentarios como esos le pueden destrozar la vida? ¿Qué sabrán ellas de sus problemas? ¿Acaso saben por qué se fue de casa? Para empezar, su madre acababa de morir. Por eso no se debe juzgar a nadie de ese modo. Se pasa muy mal.- Fue capaz de terminar dominando a duras penas su propia tristeza y frustración.- Y es muy injusto.  
-Lo siento mucho, Dap.- Contestó su apurada hermana.- Perdóname, ¿vale?- Le pidió avergonzada de su anterior comentario.- 

 

Daphne suspiró, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque pudo controlarse para añadir ya más calmadamente.

-Todos cometemos errores. Nadie es perfecto. Y a mí no me gustaría que se me juzgase sin conocer todos los hechos ni ponerse en mi lugar.

Y ante la mirada atónita de su hermana, Daphne enseguida quiso aclarar…

-Me refiero al caso de Nelly. No sé por qué habrá actuado así. Pero estoy segura de que tendría sus razones. Al menos yo no quisiera pasar por lo que ella…  
-Es verdad. Pobre chica.- Convino Stephanie disculpándose.- Lo siento mucho.

 

Aunque si algo sorprendió más a la muchacha fue que su hermana mayor tomase sus manos entre las suyas y con emoción le pidiera en tono suave y lleno de tristeza.

-Prométeme que nunca, ¡nunca prejuzgarás a otras personas! Seguro que muchas están librando unas batallas terribles en su interior, incluso contra ellas mismas. Y puede que sufran mucho dolor, miedo y angustia. Por favor, te ruego que seas comprensiva…

La impresionada Stephanie tan solo pudo asentir. Atreviéndose al fin a musitar.

-Claro, te lo prometo…

 

Daphne sonrió maternalmente ahora dándole a su hermanita un cálido beso en la frente. Al separarse la niña afirmó, tras ser capaz de sonreír también.

-Menos mal que tú sí que eres la chica más buena y más perfecta que he conocido. Siempre piensas bien de todo el mundo y nunca haces nada malo. ¡Jo! Lo tengo difícil con una hermana así.

 

La aludida incluso se ruborizó un poco moviendo la cabeza, para añadir con un tono más relajado e incluso afable ya.

-No seas tonta, no soy perfecta. Ni mucho menos.  
-Sí que lo eres, ¡hasta me invitas a tarta! - Se sonrió pícaramente su interlocutora.-

 

Daphne movió la cabeza pero ahora con alivio y sintiéndose mejor. Al menos podía desahogar parte de su zozobra y de paso intentar encaminar a su hermana por el camino de la tolerancia y del respeto a los demás. Aunque Step tuvo que añadir.

-En una cosa no serás tan perfecta, te he pillado.  
-¿En qué?- Quiso saber su interlocutora genuinamente interesada.-  
-¡En que si comes tanta tarta vas a engordar antes de la boda!- Se rio para sentenciar.- Lo mismo Martin se asusta al verte.

 

Y tras el primer instante de perplejidad, la aludida abrió cómicamente la boca y sujetó a su hermana del cuello con suavidad pretendiendo estrangularla para declarar entre divertida y con falsa indignación.

-Pero, ¿cómo te atreves, renacuaja?

 

Stephanie se rio y su hermana mayor hizo lo propio. Enseguida la soltó juntando su cabeza con la de ella. La menor de las Kensington dijo entonces, todavía entre risas.

-¡De renacuaja nada! Ya soy casi igual de alta que tú. He crecido por si no te habías dado cuenta.  
-Nada de eso, todavía te saco media cabeza.- Negó Daphne.-  
-Ya mido metro setenta.- Se jactó la muchachita sentenciando.- Solo me superas por un centímetro, lo que pasa es que llevas tacones y yo deportivas.  
-Mi hermanita la futura modelo.- Comentó jocosamente Daphne para agregar.- ¡O mejor, jugadora de baloncesto!

 

Ahora fue Stephanie la que le sacó la lengua y fingió estrangularla. Justo entonces llegaba Ginger, la camarera sonrió al ver a esas dos tan bien avenidas. Estaba claro que Daphne quería mucho a su hermana pequeña y que eso era recíproco. Suspiró. Esas dos tenían una buena familia. Eran dos chicas estupendas. ¡Ojala que ella pudiera estar así con su hijo! No podía evitar pensar en Dean. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Con quién?... Intento dejar eso a un lado en tanto se aproximaba para decir a sus clientas…

-Así me gusta. Pasando una tarde de hermanas.  
-Sí, es genial salir por ahí con Dap.- Afirmó Stephanie.- Aunque cada vez es más difícil, entre lo ocupada que está y su novio…  
-Bueno, échate tú uno.- Le sugirió Gin sonriendo divertida.-

 

La cría enrojeció ahora de modo marcado. Hasta que su hermana mayor la interrogó a su vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tienes a alguno en el punto de mira?  
-Bueno.- Pudo musitar con evidente vergüenza.- Algo parecido…  
-Oye, ¡lo mismo tenéis que celebrar dos bodas! - Rio Ginger.- 

 

Y mientras Steph se tapaba la cara roja de vergüenza, la camarera les preguntó.

-¿Qué deseáis tomar?  
-Enseguida lo pensamos y te lo decimos. - Replicó Daphne mirando a su hermana y esbozando una leve sonrisa.-  
-Tarta Sandy.- Se atrevió a decir la niña.- Y un té verde…  
-Lo mismo para mí.- Afirmó su hermana mayor que se levantó para acompañar a Ginger afirmando.- Ahora vengo, voy al baño…

 

Justo iba hacia allí, una canción se pudo escuchar en la cafetería. Era la música ambiental que hasta entonces les había pasado desapercibida. Sin embargo este tema llamó la atención de Daphne. Era una versión de una vieja canción interpretada por Kerria Malden. Un antiguo clásico lleno de romanticismo. Al escucharla la maestra quedó fascinada, notando como su pulso se aceleraba. Era como si aquella mujer le estuviera enviando un mensaje, directo a su corazón e incluso a su alma. Aquella letra es lo que ella querría tener el valor de decirle a Sabra…

 

¿Podemos hablar un momento?  
Porque te necesito  
Señor, echo de menos tu sonrisa  
Dije que te necesito

Sé que no soy la misma, ya ves  
Si nosotras pudiéramos ser, lo que una vez fuimos  
Entonces, nunca más te dejaría ir.

Solo una oportunidad más  
Sé que estaba equivocada  
No renunciemos tan fácilmente  
¿No sabes que esto me está matando?  
Solo una oportunidad más, para cantarte esta canción  
Nunca más te decepcionaré, no,…solo una oportunidad más

Sé que te herí  
¿No te das cuenta?  
Sé que te he hecho daño  
Confusa, pensé que lo habíamos superado  
¿Puedo decirte que nunca me había sentido así?  
Este dolor que no puedo ignorar

Quiero que vuelvas y nunca te dejaré ir

Solo una oportunidad más  
Sé que estaba equivocada  
No renuncies tan fácilmente  
¿No sabes que esto me está matando?  
Solo una oportunidad más, para cantar esta canción  
Nunca te dejaré, no solo una oportunidad más…

 

Y llevada por ese momento, se aproximó a Ginger y le preguntó con tinte entre nostálgico y esperanzado.

-Oye Gin. ¿Crees que si sabemos que nos hemos equivocado con alguien y lo admitimos de corazón, esa persona podría perdonarnos?

 

La atónita dueña la miró sin comprender, aunque meditando acerca de sus propias circunstancias, repuso.

-Eso quisiera creer. Eso desearía pensar….- Musitó la interpelada.-

 

No es de la forma en la que lo planeamos  
O la manera que va a ser  
Solo dame media oportunidad para hacer a tu corazón creer  
Porque sé justo como te sientes  
Puedo verlo en tus ojos

No hay nada en este mundo  
Que pueda separar este amor

 

Daphne asintió, sin decir más fue al baño. Todavía oía de fondo aquella canción. Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar en silencio.

Solo una oportunidad más  
Sé que estaba equivocada  
No renuncies tan fácilmente  
¿No sabes que esto me está matando?  
Solo una oportunidad más, para cantar esta canción  
Nunca te dejaré, no, solo una oportunidad más  
No, no, no, noo…

 

Por fortuna estaba sola. Se decidió pues y sacó su teléfono móvil, buscó compulsivamente, por suerte no lo había borrado. Al fin lo encontró. ¡Ahí estaba el número de su amada!…y entonces se detuvo contemplándolo fijamente entre lágrimas. Sin atreverse a pulsar…era como estar mirando hacia el vacío, subida en la azotea de un rascacielos y pensar qué podría ocurrir si se tiraba desde allí…

Solo una oportunidad más  
Sé que estaba equivocada  
No renuncies tan fácilmente  
¿No sabes que esto me está matando?  
Solo una oportunidad más, para cantar esta canción  
Nunca te dejaré, no solo una oportunidad más

(One more chance. Anastacia. Crédito a la artista)

-¡Dios mío, Dios mío! - Musitó entre sollozos tras concluir esa canción. -¿Qué debo hacer?...

 

No se veía capaz de llamar y hablar con ella. Tenía mucho miedo a recibir reproches y escuchar un tono cargado de odio y de rabia. No podría soportarlo. Quizás, si escribía un mensaje sencillo….

-¿Qué podría poner?- Se preguntaba sintiéndose insegura y hasta atemorizada.-

 

Y con dedos temblorosos finalmente se decidió a escribir un “lo siento”. Suspiró. Ya estaba hecho. ¿Qué pasaría si Sabra le mostraba eso a alguien?- Bueno, siempre se podría decir que lo había escrito lamentando la situación de esa joven. Pero no, eso le parecía ser una hipócrita. Movió la cabeza, se lavó la cara y, tras asegurarse de que no se notase que había estado llorando, compuso un gesto más animado para regresar con su hermana. Stephanie pareció no percatarse de su tardanza. De hecho ya estaba comiendo a dos carrillos. Daphne sonrió. Eso le alegraba.

-¡Has empezado sin mí!- La regañó cariñosamente.-

La niña asintió y tras tragar pudo decir en su defensa.

-Es que esta tarta está muy buena. 

 

Así era, la maestra comenzó a comer su ración también. Durante unos minutos ninguna habló absortas en la degustación de aquello. Daphne agradecía mucho esos momentos. Era como volver a sentirse una niña otra vez, sin más preocupaciones que aprobar los exámenes y comer dulces. De tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a su hermana menor que empezaba ya a hacerse una mujer. Pronto también tendría que comenzar a enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos en relación a los demás. Eso le recordó aquellas palabras que dijo antes de ir al baño.

-Dime. -Quiso saber con tono afectuoso.- ¿Cómo es?  
-¿Cómo es quién? - Inquirió a su vez Stephanie, que no dio la impresión de entender esa cuestión.-   
-El chico que te gusta.- Sonrió su hermana.-

 

El rubor volvió a apoderarse de las mejillas de la muchachita. Aunque pareció estar deseosa de hablar de eso. Al fin, tras sonreír con entusiasmo, pudo susurrar.

-Metro ochenta, pelo castaño, ojos verdes...Es muy guapo y muy buen deportista. Tampoco es mal estudiante.- Remachó.-   
-¿De tu clase?- Se interesó su hermana.-  
-No, es de un curso más.- Le aclaró Steph.-  
-¿Y has intentado que se fije en ti?- Preguntó Daphne.-  
-Pues, bueno, es que me da vergüenza. Las chicas no debemos ir llamando la atención de un chico, eso se ve mal.- Pudo argumentar su avergonzada hermana ahora.-  
-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.- Sonrió Daphne pasando a explicarle a su inexperta hermanita.- Verás. A las mujeres nos gusta que los hombres tomen a veces el control y nos sorprendan. Incluso que traten de conquistarnos. Aunque en ocasiones también tenemos que dar un paso cuando alguien nos gusta. Se puede hacer de muchas formas sin ponerse en evidencia…  
-¿Eso hizo Martin contigo? - Quiso saber la muchacha.-  
-Un día me citó aquí y me sacó un enorme ramo de flores.- Sonrió débilmente Daphne.- Debo confesar que eso me dejó asombrada.- Remachó en esta ocasión con total sinceridad agregando.- Cuando alguien quiere conquistarte y demuestra ser una persona decidida, capaz de encender algo en tu interior y hacer que tu corazón lata más fuerte…entonces no lo dudes. Eso es amor.

 

Stephanie la escuchaba ahora ensimismada. Quizás estuviera pensando en ese chico. La propia Daphne se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo aquello. Y lo más importante de todo es que ahora pensaba en Sabra. Sin embargo, su hermana pequeña dijo, ajena por completo a eso…

-Eso es lo que os ha pasado a Martin y a ti. ¡Es realmente muy bonito! Todavía recuerdo ese video, de cuando se te declaró. Si Trent hiciera eso por mí, yo me derretiría.- Suspiró ahora.-   
-¿Se llama así?- Sonrió Daphne mirando a su interlocutora con gesto divertido e inquisitivo al tiempo.-  
-Sí,- musitó la cría, poniéndose colorada una vez más, para pedirle encarecidamente a su hermana.- Pero, por favor, ¡no se lo digas a nadie! ¡No les he dicho nada ni a mis mejores amigas!  
-¡Tranquila! - Se rio su contertulia, agregando con dulzura.- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. 

 

Aquello no dejaba de ser una ironía, si su ahora azorada hermanita supiera lo que ella sentía… ¡lo que ella era! Y aquello era una tortura que la carcomía sin cesar. ¡Ojalá pudiera confiarse a Steph del mismo modo!

-Lo sabrá, un día u otro.- Pensaba en tanto mantenía aquella sonrisa de ánimo frente a la muchacha.-

 

Al fin, las dos terminaron la merienda y regresaron a casa. Tras darle a su hermanita un par más de consejos Daphne se metió en su habitación. Consultó su móvil. Quizás… Y entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Tenía respuesta! Apenas siendo capaz de dominar su incertidumbre y emoción, leyó.

-Yo también lo lamento. Quisiera aclarar las cosas. Demostrarte lo que de verdad siento. Si quieres, esta noche nos vemos. Donde tú sabes…a las nueve.

 

Daphne temblaba ahora. Y nuevamente el miedo y la zozobra la controlaban. Aunque se forzó a calmarse.

-Es ahora o nunca. Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Debo ir!…

 

Quedaba todavía hora y media. La joven se dio una ducha para tratar de relajarse y se vistió con una falda blanca elegante aunque no demasiado corta, zapatos de tacón negros y una blusa azul celeste. Al verla así sus padres supusieron que tenía una cita con su novio. Lo mismo que sus hermanos. Stephanie incluso le sonrió con complicidad para decir.

-Espero que cuando sea algo mayor quién tú sabes y yo quedemos también.  
-Claro que sí.- Repuso Daphne con un tono trémulo para sentenciar.- Recuérdalo siempre Steph, a veces debes ser tú la que dé el primer paso.

 

Y así salió de casa, tomando un deslizador. A medida que avanzaba el trayecto sus dudas, sus miedos e incluso sus esperanzas, aumentaban. Llegó a aquel lugar, ese bar de ambiente donde las dos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Donde tuvo que repetir aquello con Martin. Y ahora extrañamente algunas dudas empezaron a aflorarle. ¿De dónde salió ese video que las comprometía? Después no volvió a verlo nunca. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que… ¡No!, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, pero… ¿Y si hubiera sido el propio Martin quién las grabó? No sabía el motivo pero hasta ese mismo instante jamás lo había pensado. Sin embargo, ahora le cuadraba. Ese chico posiblemente habría estado en ese bar antes. De hecho, conocía perfectamente el lugar. Incluso la llevó al mismo sillón en el que estuvo con Sabra. Y todo eso era casi imposible de verse en esas imágenes tan confusas que solo hacía un primer plano de las dos besándose y entregándose mutuamente. ¿Acaso su novia lo descubrió y atacó a Martin por eso?

-Sí, podría ser.- Se dijo entre asombrada y cada vez más convencida.- Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

 

Caminó con decisión. Ahora quizás podría abordar a Sabra y contarle todo eso. Su pareja lo comprendería. Seguro que le perdonaría todo. Y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, cuando sus esperanzas y su convicción de renunciar a todo por ella habían por fin vencido, la vio…sentada en aquel mismo lugar, apenas alumbrada por la tenue luz de los focos.

-Sabra. Yo…- Pudo decir entre emocionada y llena de esperanza.-

 

Su otrora novia le devolvió una mirada al principio atónita, pero luego tornó a incrédula e incluso despectiva. Y sin más se acercó a una mujer que estaba sentada junto a su lado en aquel preciso sillón, le giró la cabeza hacia ella y le estampó un profundo y pasional beso en los labios en tanto la acariciaba en lugares comprometidos. Aquella chica no se resistió, al contrario, la abrazó y ambas prosiguieron con aquella demostración de lascivia dejando a la recién llegada paralizada. La rubia maestra era incapaz de articular palabra. Tan sorprendida y devastada estaba que ni se movió cuando la israelí al fin se separó de los labios de esa individua que, para horror de Daphne, era esa misma muchacha morena. La mujer de sus visiones. ¡Luego entonces era cierto! Así, en apenas unas décimas de segundo, todas esas elucubraciones que había estado haciendo de camino se desvanecieron. Se maldijo una y otra vez por su estupidez. Y para colmo Sabra se encaró con ella mirándola con desdén desde unos pocos metros y replicando con tono lleno de sarcasmo y desprecio.

-¿Querías algo? Como ves estamos ocupadas…

 

La otra mujer se levantó también, cuchicheándole algo al oído y la israelí entonces añadió con un tono que parecía más conciliador.

-Si has venido con tu novio te agradecería que me informases. Tendría que irme de aquí para no violar la orden de alejamiento. Nada más lejos de mi intención que molestar a dos tortolitos enamorados. De verdad que lo comprendo, yo también estoy muy feliz con mi nueva pareja. Una a la que no le importa mostrarme su amor… ¡Una que no es una furcia mentirosa y traidora!- Remachó ahora escupiendo sus palabras con manifiesto odio.- Así que confío en que te haya quedado claro de una vez. Eso es lo que siento por ti. No vuelvas a tratar de hablar conmigo jamás.

 

Incapaz ni tan siquiera de pronunciar ni una sílaba para intentar justificarse Daphne movió la cabeza entre lágrimas y se dio la vuelta. Corrió sin parar hasta salir de ese lugar. Luego, exhausta por esa carrera, redujo el ritmo y caminó llorando desconsoladamente. ¡Quería salir lo antes posible de allí!

-Me lo merezco. – Se castigó entre sollozos.- Es lo que me merezco…- Repetía una y otra vez.-

 

Llena de angustia y dolor sacó el móvil. Entonces buscó el número de Sabra. Ahora, sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento volvía a invadirla, la ira. Furiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces borró ese número ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo también de su propia memoria! Y después recorrió la lista llegando hasta el de su prometido.

-Lo siento. ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti?- Se censuró sintiéndose culpable e incluso indigna.-

 

Entonces, guiada por la desesperación, marcó su número. Al principio sonó varias veces sin que nadie contestara. Al fin, la voz de Martin se oyó, con ese tinte afable e ilusionado.

-¡Daphne! Dime cariño, es tarde ¿sucede algo?  
-No, solo quería, solo quería oír tu voz.- Fue capaz de replicar ahogando sus sollozos.-   
-¿Te encuentras bien?- Insistió él con tono preocupado.-  
-Sí.- Mintió ella tratando de sonar animada al contarle.- Es que hoy estuve hablando con Steph y parece que está coladita por un chico. No puedo decir quien.- Se rio ahora de modo algo forzado, añadiendo.- Es un secreto, pero la estuve aconsejando y hablamos de ti.  
-Espero no ser yo, ¡ya estoy comprometido! - Se rio también su interlocutor.- Con la chica más guapa del colegio.  
-¡No, tonto! - Suspiró la muchacha afirmando con creciente emoción.- Solo le dije que… bueno, que…tuviste el más hermoso detalle que nadie ha tenido nunca conmigo y que te quiero, ¡te quiero con todo mi corazón! - Declaró ahora sin poder evitar los sollozos, tratando de convencerse a sí misma con esas rotundas palabras.- Y que soy muy afortunada de que un chico tan maravilloso como tú se haya fijado en mí…

 

No hubo respuesta inmediata, durante unos segundos Martin no supo que replicar. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, de hecho esa libreta de notas que tenía no había sido usada de nuevo. Por ello volvía preguntar, ahora con preocupación.

-¿Te ha pasado algo, cariño?.. ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Estás en casa?  
-Estoy bien, de verdad.- Replicó ella soslayando la respuesta a esa última cuestión.- Es que estoy un poco sensible últimamente, perdóname por molestarte con estas tonterías.  
-Tú jamás me molestarías.- Se apresuró a contestar él sentenciando.- Sea lo que sea y cuando sea, puedes contar conmigo. Eres mi prometida y dentro de poco, si Dios quiere, serás mi mujer. ¡Y te juro que lucharé por ti y que te amaré siempre! Eres lo más importante de mi vida.

 

Daphne escuchó reconfortada, emocionada incluso. Una vez más había estado a punto de arruinar su vida y la de ese pobre chico. Ella tendría que quererle, ¡aprendería a amarle! Le recompensaría por aquel amor incondicional que él le profesaba. Ahora eran la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento los que la dominaban. Si él supiese lo que había intentado esa noche…

\- Te quiero.- Pudo musitar.- Y te lo demostraré. Ya lo verás. - Afirmó ella con todo el sentimiento que pudo plasmar en esas palabras.-  
-Ya lo haces, cariño. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Anda, descansa y nos vemos mañana.- Le pidió afectuosamente él.- 

 

Así colgaron, ella tomó el deslizador de vuelta a casa. Se había hecho tarde. Entró silenciosamente y fue directa a su habitación. Se cambió y no tardó en acostarse. Ahora experimentaba una extraña sensación de paz. Como si una duda terrible se hubiera despejado al fin.

-Desde este mismo momento, no miraré atrás nunca más. Y haré todo lo que haga falta para hacerle feliz.- Se juró antes de que el sueño la venciera.-

 

Al marcharse Daphne, Sabra se había quedado mirando durante unos instantes hacia aquel lugar que esa joven ocupara. Así permaneció, incapaz de moverse, después de que su ex novia se perdiera entre la gente del local. La israelí tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo mientras la tuvo delante pero finalmente ahora fue incapaz de contenerse y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Marla entonces la abrazó por detrás susurrándola con tono afectuoso y casi maternal.

-¿Estás bien?  
-No.- Admitió su interlocutora.-  
-Es normal, cariño, pero lo estarás. Yo me ocuparé.

 

La periodista se sonrió satisfecha. Desde esa misma mañana, nada más salir de esa rueda de prensa estuvo muy activa. Al principio recibió un mensaje. Era de su contacto. En él se le informaba de algunas cosas muy interesantes.

-Muy bien.- Se dijo.- La llamaré.-

 

Y enseguida contactó con Sabra. La piloto estaba en su base, tras haber terminado un vuelo rutinario. Había vuelto a sus ocupaciones y eso la animó. Además, ya se ocupaba la propia Marla de tenerla contenta en la cama. Era una pieza valiosa y a juzgar por las instrucciones que había recibido, debería hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarse su lealtad. De modo que le propuso que se vieran en Sagan City.

-Pero, tengo una orden de alejamiento.- Pretextó la israelí tras escuchar aquella idea. -  
-Es muy difícil que vayas a coincidir con él.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.- Y yo te echo mucho de menos, cariño. ¡Anda! Hazlo por mí…  
-No sé, después de lo que nos dijeron en la reunión.- Opuso Sabra recordando aquella junta de mujeres pertenecientes a ese movimiento tan extremo. -No quiero tener más problemas.  
-No habrá ningún problema. Es más. Verás cómo te sientes liberada.- Le prometió Marla.-  
-Está bien. Iré lo antes que pueda.- Cedió la piloto.-

 

Por fortuna tenía permiso tras su vuelo. Sin dudar más se dirigió a Sagan City, quizás ese idiota se hubiera ido de la ciudad por unos días.

-Puede que con su prometida.- Pensó la israelí no sin retintín e incluso dolor que, en vano trataba de ocultarse incluso a sí misma.-

 

Se vio con Marla en efecto. Fueron al apartamento de ésta. Y tras otra tarde más de sexo realmente increíble la piloto se levantó al oír el sonido de su teléfono. Entonces vio no sin asombro un mensaje de Daphne.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Se dijo con perplejidad.-

 

No obstante Marla estaba a su lado y pudo leer aquello también. Enseguida comentó.

-Me huele a otro truco de esa zorra. No me sorprendería que quisiera tenderte otra trampa.  
-¿Para qué?- Preguntó la israelí.- Eso no tendría sentido.  
-Sí, si pretende comprometerte. Imagina que está con su novio y que es él quien le ha dictado esas palabras.  
-No lo creo.- Negó Sabra.-  
-¿Cómo tampoco creías posible lo que dijo en el estrado?...Vamos, tú misma lo admitiste. Me dijiste que habló de ti con odio, no con miedo.  
-Es verdad.- Tuvo que reconocer la israelí.- No estaba asustada por tener que declarar, al contrario. Parecía hacerlo con gusto. Pero eso ya pasó. Y lograron lo que querían. ¿Para qué iban a molestarse en hacer esto?-Preguntó con perspicacia.-  
-Porque ese novio suyo y su familia son unos fanáticos que odian a las mujeres como nosotras.- Le explicó Marla.- Si por ellos fuera todas las lesbianas estaríamos o encerradas o casadas a la fuerza con tíos. Y como no pueden lograrlo por sí mismos deben de estar tratando de que seas tú misma quien se ponga la soga al cuello.  
-Pero ese tipo pudo haber conseguido que yo fuera a la cárcel y retiró los cargos, a condición de que me alejase de él.- Objetó la confundida israelí.-  
-Sí, precisamente, ¿es que no lo ves?- Le contestó la periodista aseverando.- Está muy claro. Así quedaba como el bueno, el magnánimo chico frente a la acosadora. Después del teatro que hicieron su novia y él.- Y remarcó la palabra novia, sabiendo que eso le dolía a su interlocutora para añadir casi con un deje de admiración.- Es tan retorcido que llega a ser brillante. Si vas a esa cita y está con ella, estarías quebrantando la orden de alejamiento de él ante testigos. ¡Irías directa a la cárcel!  
-Pero todo el mundo vería que ese mensaje vino de ella.- Opuso Sabra.-  
-Un mensaje en el que dice únicamente “lo siento”. ¡Bah! - Desestimó su pareja, afirmando.- Eso no quiere decir nada. Podrían alegar que ella te tenía lástima y te lo envió para consolarte.  
-En ese caso no responderé.- Sentenció la israelí herida en su orgullo. -  
-Todo lo contrario, cielo. – Se sonrió Marla que, sin que su amante pudiera reaccionar, la arrebató el teléfono y tecleó algo.-  
-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Exclamó Sabra al leer lo que había puesto.-  
-Confía en mí. Me aseguraré de que ese tipo no esté. Llegaré primero y reconoceré el lugar. Luego iremos las dos juntas y le mostraremos a esa estúpida lo mucho que nos amamos. Porque tú me quieres, ¿verdad?- Le susurró con tono meloso al oído.-  
-Sí, sí claro.- Repuso su interlocutora con no demasiada convicción pese a todo.- 

 

De ese modo la periodista la persuadió de ir a aquel bar. Incluso se sentaron en un sitio que Sabra recordaba bien.

-De modo que fue aquí donde esa zorra mentirosa y tú os conocisteis…a fondo.- Sonrió la reportera, asegurando.- Conmigo lo vas a pasar muchísimo mejor…

 

Marla sabía cómo cumplir con su palabra. Al menos en eso. Ayudó también el tónico afrodisiaco que vertió en la copa de su pareja. Sabra estaba realmente excitada y durante unos minutos disfrutó plenamente del intercambio de besos y caricias en lugares más que comprometidos. Por suerte había más parejas haciendo lo mismo en ese cuarto y nadie les prestaba atención. Fue entonces cuando, saliendo a duras penas de aquellos momentos de pasión, oyó la voz de Daphne…

-Sabra… Yo…

 

Y la encaró entre sorprendida y agitada. Todavía ardiendo de excitación por los intercambios de besos con Marla. Su amante no dejaba de tocarla entre tanto a sus espaldas. Y ahora, además, con Daphne observándolas a ambas con esa expresión de desconcierto e incluso aparente incredulidad, su excitación no hacía sino aumentar, acompañadas de un gran deseo de revancha. Sin pensar, tomó la cabeza de la periodista y buscó sus labios para propinarla un profundo y lascivo beso. La israelí no supo con qué disfrutó más, si con ese juego de su lengua con la de Marla o con la cara de su ex novia. Al fin, tras separarse de su nueva amante, miró con desafío a Daphne y preguntó con sorna.

-¿Querías algo? Como ves estamos ocupadas…

 

Después le soltó todo lo que había estado reprimiendo en su corazón. Su enfado, impotencia y amargura por aquella traición. Fue tal y como Marla le dijo. Al ver cómo le plantaba cara esa farsante huyó. Y no obstante la israelí no pudo evitar llorar. Se maldecía a sí misma por estar todavía enamorada de esa mentirosa. Pero lo superaría. Ahora tenía una magnífica pareja. Sí, una que no temía mostrase al mundo tal y como era.

-Muy bien.- La animó Marla cuando esa rubia estúpida se perdió entre el gentío.- Así aprenderá que no puede manipularte.  
-No, no lo hará nunca más.- Sentenció la piloto tras enjugarse las lágrimas.- Ni ella ni nadie.

 

Marla sonrió satisfecha. Su contacto había acertado. No llegaba a comprender cómo lo hacía pero parecía prever los movimientos de la gente.

-Y eso que ni tan siquiera se molestó en asistir a la reunión.- Pensó entre fascinada y curiosa.- Aunque tras el favor que me hizo no seré yo quien cuestione sus métodos. Pese a que no me gusta que una de las nuestras tenga que resignarse a estar con un hombre. Pero, como la jefa dijo, a veces hay que sacrificar un peón para poder hacer un movimiento ventajoso.- Se dijo Marla esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Por un peón, ganamos un alfil. -Reflexionó mientras se abrazaba a Sabra besándola nuevamente del modo más apasionado que pudo.- Es una jugada muy buena…y dejamos al enemigo que se confíe.

 

Su jefa desde luego había demostrado ser una gran estratega. Incluso Marla, poco habituada a seguir órdenes de nadie, obedecía a rajatabla sus instrucciones. Y motivos tenía. Recordaba como, haría unos pocos meses atrás, su situación en la Tierra se había tornado muy comprometida. Cuando una de las mujeres a las que iba a chantajear se rebeló confesando a su esposo aquella infidelidad. Acto seguido la denunciaron a ella.

-¡Maldita sea! - Se dijo entonces pensando incluso con sarcástico enfado.- Las familias tradicionales ya no son lo que eran…Teniendo dos hijos pequeños va y se lo cuenta a su marido. ¿Será estúpida?...

 

Pero eso era lo peor que podría haberle sucedido. Si sacaba algún video incriminatorio o alguna grabación ahora, lejos de reportarle ningún beneficio económico o servirle como armas de chantaje o represalia hacia esa mujer, se convertirían en evidencias contra ella en un juicio. La policía le pisaba los talones y sabía que, de atraparla, otras muchas podrían animarse a denunciar.

-No me seduce mucho la posibilidad de ir a la cárcel. Menos todavía teniendo en cuenta lo que algunas podrían hacerme allí.- Meditó.-

 

Y fue entonces, cuando a modo de tabla de salvación, le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono móvil.

-Olvida eso y haz lo que yo te diga.- Rezaba el lacónico párrafo.-  
-¿Quién es?- Tecleó a modo de contestación.-

 

A modo de réplica una dirección. Sin mucho que perder y llena de curiosidad, Marla fue allí. Estaba cerca. Para su sorpresa se trataba de una agencia de viajes del Estado. Allí se regulaban también idas a los planetas recién colonizados. La periodista se sonrió. Aunque al instante recibió otro mensaje que le indicaba.

-Recoge un pasaje para Nature.  
-¿Nature?- Repuso.- No pedí ninguno y para eso se precisan meses de trámites.- Objetó.-  
-Dile tu nombre al encargado.- Fue la respuesta.-

 

La periodista, con estupor y desconfianza, se aproximó a un tipo alto y de pelo castaño que estaba en pie, cerca de un mostrador. Sin dejar de sonreír le comentó.

-Buenos días, Me llamo Marla Sorel, venía a por un pasaje para Nature.  
-Un segundo. - Le pidió aquel tipo.-

 

La reportera supuso que le dirían que su nombre no constaba, o peor, que estaba marcado como persona acusada de algún delito y no podía recibir ningún pasaje. No obstante, para su sorpresa, ese tipo asintió.

-Sí señorita. Aquí lo tiene, se lo envío a su teléfono. La salida del cohete enlace con la lanzadera está prevista para mañana por la mañana.

 

Sin saber que decir, ella se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto es?  
-Ya lo tenía usted pagado.- Le contestó ese tipo detallando.- Primera clase. Módulo cuatro A.  
-Gracias, lo olvidé.- Susurró entre atónita y encantada.-

 

Y se marchó, al día siguiente en efecto pudo embarcarse sin problemas. Durante el viaje su misterioso benefactor le fue dando una serie de instrucciones. Al mismo tiempo le comentó que un grupo especial de mujeres estaba muy interesado en que ella se les uniera. Nada le gustó más que esa idea.

-Esto es perfecto. Justo lo que andaba buscando.- Pensó.-

 

Y es que su vida nunca fue fácil. Siempre hubo algún hombre listo para arruinársela. Ahora se lo iba a hacer pagar. Hasta la fecha sin embargo había tenido que ir de amante en amante para poder chantajearlas. Podría haber mantenido también relaciones con hombres pero no soportaba tenerles cerca. No obstante, aquello no le impedía forzar una sonrisa para encandilar a más de un iluso. O divertirse con ellos calentándoles para dejarles plantados después. 

-Ahora será algo mucho más serio.- Se dijo alentada por esa perspectiva.- Pasaremos a la acción dentro de poco.

 

Y de este modo se marchó junto con Sabra, lista para pasar otro buen rato. Y ambas no estaban solas en aquella misteriosa asociación, otra de sus componentes viajaba ahora en el deslizador, poco después de salir del trabajo. Aunque aquel día lo estaba pasando muy mal. El vehículo estaba anormalmente repleto de gente. Sobre todo había muchos hombres que, por mor de la falta de sitio, amenazaban cada vez más su espacio. Notaba como su pulso se aceleraba, su corazón latía más fuerte y comenzaba a sudar. Aquella sensación de angustia era irreprimible. No pudo más y se bajó en la siguiente parada. Al fin, sola y liberada de aquello, lloró. Su memoria volvía al mismo momento una y otra vez. Siendo una niña de apenas quince años, yendo a estudiar a su instituto en Nueva Delhi en uno de esos autobuses abarrotados. Los tocamientos, las miradas lascivas de aquellos hombres. Trató de escapar bajándose como ahora, unas paradas antes de llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, algunos de esos tipos la siguieron. Pese a que corrió la dieron alcance, sujetándola, manoseándola, atacándola y violándola. Sus gritos fueron ahogados por los jadeos excitados de sus agresores que la llevaron hasta un sucio y desértico callejón. Casi la mataron cuando la penetraron por todos los lugares posibles. Y allí la dejaron tendida en el suelo, sangrando y balbuciendo. Por fortuna alguien la descubrió allí y la llevaron a un hospital. Tardó un mes en poder ser dada de alta. Y lo peor llegó después. Su propia familia y su novio le volvieron la espalda. ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con una muchacha que había sido ultrajada y ensuciada de esa forma? Lo único que la salvó entonces fueron su determinación, su gran inteligencia y sobre todo, su odio. La aversión que comenzó a experimentar hacia los hombres en general. Gracias a todo eso se licenció brillantemente y obtuvo una beca para el extranjero. Hasta el grupo de las Fairy Five se fijó en ella. Y eso le llegó llovido del cielo. ¡Un equipo de investigación de altísimo nivel compuesto solamente por mujeres! Cuando le comunicaron además que había una plaza para Nature no lo dudó. Al mismo tiempo también hubo otra persona que la reclutó, y lo hizo para algo que le interesaba incluso más que investigar. Fue quién la orientó, dándole a conocer la posibilidad que tendría de resarcirse. Ahora seguía sus indicaciones sin vacilar.

-Bien.- Se dijo Shania caminando despacio por la avenida del parque.- Al fin ha llegado nuestra hora.

 

Se enjugó aquellas lágrimas rehaciéndose de ese mal momento. Sin perder ni un instante más se dirigió hacia el punto convenido. En esta ocasión llamó a un taxi deslizador automático. Sacando su móvil se dispuso a comunicarse.

-Hola.- Comentó cuando atendieron su llamada.- Llegaré en unos minutos. Sí, todo está dispuesto…


	25. Decantándose.

Para Dean y Pancho había llegado el momento de la verdad. Ahora, cuando esos tipos les rodearon exhibiendo navajas y algunos machetes, supieron que sus vidas iban a depender de cuan valiosos pudieran resultar. 

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis por aquí?- Les preguntó un tipo con barba de tres días y brazos llenos de tatuajes, amenazándoles con uno de esos machetes.-  
-Deben ser soplones. ¡Vamos a hacerles una corbata! - Propuso otro de pelo largo y lacio, que les enseñaba su navaja con evidente deleite.-   
-Esperen, no más.- Les pidió Pancho con visible temor.- Vinimos a unirnos a la banda. Queremos hablar con el Cobra.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Se burló otro, calvo y bastante fornido.- Vosotros dos, queréis hablar con el Cobra. Sonó gracioso. ¿Para qué iba él querer hablar con vosotros?  
-Pues, por ejemplo, para ganar más dinero.- Intervino Dean sin sonar asustado.-  
-¿Y tú le vas a hacer ganar más dinero?- Se sonrió aviesamente el tipo del machete afirmando incluso con orgullo.- Ya domina el mundo de las drogas y del juego.  
-¿Y el de los ordenadores?- Inquirió el muchacho.-

 

Los matones se miraron y fue el calvo quien se aproximó a Dean sobándole el trasero con descaro para afirmar con tono lujurioso.

-A lo mejor tú tienes algo aquí que nos hace ganar dinero, niño bonito. Sería bueno probarlo…

 

El espantado chico se apartó como pudo entre las risas de los demás. Pero acorralado contra una pared no pudo evitar que otro de esos sicarios le apuntase al cuello con una navaja en tanto el calvo jadeaba bajándose el pantalón…

-¡Ponédmelo a punto, le voy a dar la bienvenida a la banda!

 

Dean estaba aterrado, miró a Pancho con gesto suplicante pero éste se desentendió de él. Estaba apartado junto con otros de esos tipos que se limitaban a reír observando la escena. Sin embargo, no pudo fijarse más en su compañero dado que entre ese tipo calvo y otro más le sujetaron bajándole sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-¡Soltadme!- chilló tratando de patalear.

 

Incluso tuvo la osadía de dar un puntapié a ese tipejo en aquella parte. Eso hizo estallar en carcajadas a los otros pero enfureció a ese individuo que le devolvió la gentileza en forma de puñetazo. Dean notó como se le rompía la nariz y la sangre le brotaba, entre el dolor y la lucha por respirar cayó al suelo. Allí, ese despreciable tipo le pateó un costado, luego le puso un pie sobre la espalda pidiéndole a uno de sus compinches.

-¡Sujetadle!

 

No tardaron en hacerlo y en obligarle a ponerse con la cara contra el suelo y las piernas abiertas boca abajo sobre un banco. Allí el muchacho chilló de dolor cuando ese hombre le penetró.

-No está nada mal.- Jadeaba el calvo.- Vas a ser mi putita, niño…

 

La ira, el dolor y el miedo, atenazaban el estómago del chico que apenas si era capaz de respirar. No supo lo que duró eso, perdió el conocimiento. Al despertar le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al menos tenía la nariz vendada y lo mismo podía aplicarse sus costillas. Pero lo que más le dolía e incluso le producía una sensación terrible de humillación, era ese lacerante dolor de su parte trasera. Alguna lágrima se le escapó.

-¿Cómo estás?- escuchó preguntarle a una voz femenina.- 

 

Con la visión algo nublada aun trató de enfocar hacia ese sonido. Al poco todo se fue aclarando. Esa voz pertenecía en efecto a una mujer. Una chica joven, quizás de no más de veinte años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. 

-¿Dónde estoy? -Pudo balbucir.-   
-En nuestra casa segura.- Le informó esa chica.- Has estado durmiendo dos días.  
-¿Dos días?- Exclamó con tono débil el chico, realmente asombrado.-  
-Tuviste suerte de que Brund no te hiciera más daño. -Afirmó esa chica.-  
-¡Menos mal!- escupió el muchacho con una mezcla de ira y sarcasmo.-   
-Lo lamento.- Repuso la mujer que parecía genuinamente afectada.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Quiso saber.-  
-Dean.- Musitó él.-  
-Yo soy Ángela.- Se presentó a su vez ella.- Soy la chica de Cobra.  
-¿Cobra?- Apenas pudo susurrar puesto que debía respirar por la boca.- ¿El jefe?  
-Sí.- Asintió ella.- Afortunadamente para ti, cuando te desmayaste, los otros te soltaron. Bueno, ese cerdo de Brund te dejó tras…- La muchacha guardó un incómodo silencio, aunque al fin añadió.- Tu amigo dijo que sabías de cosas de cajeros y tarjetas. Eso llegó a oídos de Cobra. Él ordenó que te trajeran. Dime. ¿Por qué habéis venido?  
-Pancho dijo que no sería mala idea.- Suspiró Dean, sentenciando con amargura.- Creo que se equivocó.

 

Ángela sonrió casi maternalmente y matizó.

-No, me refería al porqué estás en la calle. No pareces un delincuente callejero.  
-Me escapé de casa. No aguantaba más al novio de mi madre.- Le confesó el chico que llegó a tirar de ironía ahora para concluir.- Ahora sin embargo, casi me parece un hombre amable, después de esto.  
-Te curarás. No te preocupes.- Quiso animarle la chica.-

 

Dean estaba ya bastante dolido y se sentía demasiado humillado como para querer seguir hablando de ese tema. Ahora tenía una mezcla de miedo y deseos de venganza a partes iguales. Pese a todo decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Podré ver a Cobra?  
-Todavía no, no le gusta que nadie le vea. Salvo sus hombres de confianza. Yo misma apenas si le veo.- Suspiró la jovencita.- Pero no temas, ha dado orden de que no te molesten más.

 

El muchacho sonrió con sarcasmo para oponer lleno asimismo de incredulidad.

-No creo que al tipo que me ha hecho esto se le puedan dar órdenes.  
-¡Oh! sí, sí que se puede. Y las obedecerá. Confía en mí. No querría disgustar a Cobra.- Aseveró la joven con rotundidad, explicando al ahora atónito Dean.- En el fondo mi novio no es mal tipo, pero, como trates de pasarte de listo con él o intentes desafiar su autoridad, entonces… más vale que reces. Y eso lo saben todos aquí. Comenzando por Brund. Por eso, olvídate de él. Primero recupérate y después ya veremos si eres tan hábil como tu amigo asegura…

 

El muchacho asintió. Eso esperaba. Algo le decía que, pese a esas amables palabras, si no les demostraba su talento estaría perdido.

-Sí, ya verás cómo Cobra quedará impresionado.- Aseguró con todo su poder de convicción.-

 

Pasaron los días, Dean se fue recuperando y pudo levantarse de la cama. Iba ganando fuerza y trató de ser todo lo útil posible al grupo. Así, tras estar recuperado, Ángela fue a verle a la habitación que le habían cedido y le comentó.

-Cobra ha llamado, quiere que salgas con tu amigo. A ver qué sois capaces de traer…  
-Muy bien.- Repuso decididamente el chico.-

 

Y se dispuso a salir al encuentro de su compañero que ya le aguardaba. Aunque lo pasó mal dado que el grupo de tipos que le habían amenazado cuando llegó estaba allí. Y entre ellos el tal Brund que nada más verle le guiñó un ojo, sonrió y dijo divertido, en tanto se acariciaba cierta parte de su anatomía,.

-Hola cariño. ¿Me has echado de menos, verdad? No te preocupes, nos divertiremos cuando regreses con las manos vacías. Al menos eso me ha prometido el jefe.- Sentenció.-

 

Pancho se acercó a él, intranquilo, el latino le susurró.

-No digas nada, vámonos.

 

Dean obedeció sin dudar. Estaba muy asustado pero trató de no demostrarlo. También sentía como hervía de ira y deseos de venganza. Pensó en tanto se alejaba de allí escuchando las risas de mofa de aquellos tipejos.

-Algún día me las pagarás… ¡te lo juro!

 

Muy lejos de allí, en Sagan City, su madre adoptiva no dejaba de pensar en él. Aunque curiosamente, Ginger estaba más animada. Las palabras de apoyo de Nelly contribuyeron mucho a ello. Según le contaba la niña, ésta recibía algunos mensajes de cuando en cuando. De diferentes móviles muchas veces, pero con la firma indiscutible de Dean. En ellos, el chico venía a decir que estaba bien y que tras un tiempo regresaría. Una tarde como otra cualquiera, Nelly se pasó por la cafetería. En esta ocasión la joven vino con Wina y con Orix. Al verles la dueña enseguida les ofreció sentarse.

-Por favor.- Les pidió.- Tomaos algo, os invito yo.  
-No queremos abusar.- Pudo objetar Wina que miraba algo aturdida alrededor.-

 

Y es que la afluencia de la cafetería había bajado bastante, hacía tiempo a esas horas no hubiese habido ni una sola mesa disponible. Sin embargo esa tarde, aparte de ellos solo unas cuatro o cinco personas más podían contarse. Y es que la llegada de la cadena de Flowers and Flawours con ofertas y promociones imposibles de emular, estaban pasando factura al Clargin. Pero eso no parecía importarle ya a su dueña.

-Al contrario, soy yo la que abuso de vuestra amabilidad siempre.- Sonrió Gin, queriendo saber sin poder ser capaz de contener su deseo de ello.- ¿Te ha escrito mi hijo?  
-Bueno, a veces me escribe a mí y otras a Wina.- Le contó Nelly.- Pero sí, me ha enviado algo.- Comentó tímidamente la joven.-

 

Ginger se sentó con ellas y la muchacha le dejó su teléfono. La emocionada mujer pudo leer.

-Estoy bien, sigo moviéndome mucho. Ahora he encontrado personas muy agradables. Creo que dentro de poco volveré. Antes quiero hacer algo bueno para que te sientas orgullosa de mí. ¡Cariño!- Pudo musitar la emocionada Gin.- Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti. Por favor vuelve pronto.

 

Y hablaba pese a que su hijo no pudiera escucharla. Nelly le dijo que, si pudiera, le enviaría ese mensaje a Dean, aunque se excusó diciendo.

-Debe de cambiar de teléfono con regularidad para no ser descubierto. Me dijo una vez que no quería que le atrapasen acusado de fugarse de casa. Que podría ir a un reformatorio.  
-Yo nunca permitiría eso.- Afirmó Ginger con pesar.-  
-Seguro que dentro de poco le volverás a ver.- Aseguró Wina con una leve sonrisa.-  
-Gracias. -Pudo decir su interlocutora que se levantó tratando de recobrarse de sus propias emociones para añadir.- Ahora mismo os traigo algo de comer. ¿Qué os apetecería?  
-No tengo mucha hambre, gracias, un té estaría bien.- Repuso Wina.-

 

Aunque Orix sí que quiso tarta y un zumo, lo mismo que Nelly. Así, una vez la dueña se fue a por aquello, los niños quedaron a solas. Sin embargo, los animosos rostros que habían exhibido delante de Ginger se tornaron en otros a medio camino entre la consternación y la culpa. Sobre todo en el caso de Wina que, tras suspirar, comentó.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Nelly.  
-¿Por qué no?- Inquirió ésta argumentando.- Ginger está ahora mucho más contenta.  
-Pero es mentira.- Opuso su amiga añadiendo con malestar.- No sé cómo me dejé convencer para hacer esto.  
-Pero Dean volverá pronto. ¿Verdad?- Terció Orix, dirigiéndose a su hermana para preguntar.- Eso te dijo, ¿no?

 

Ahora la interpelada no replicó. Wina la miraba moviendo la cabeza, y es que algo no le gustaba. Y no era únicamente ese embuste que entre los tres habían fabricado. A decir verdad, Dean no había vuelto a escribir desde aquella única vez que lo hiciera. No obstante, tras una conversación que tuvo con Nelly ésta le convenció para que inventasen mensajes dirigidos a la pobre Ginger.

-Al principio su intención era buena, pero creo que ahora Nelly está comenzando a sacar partido de esta situación.- Se dijo la preocupada Wina.-

 

Y es que percibía cosas en su amiga que comenzaban a no gustarle nada. Esa chica parecía estar haciéndose cada vez más insensible, en cierto modo su mente daba la impresión de tornarse más oscura. Pasaba muy a menudo por la cafetería y la dueña la invitaba cada vez que entraba. Lejos de rechazar eso, lo aceptaba encantada. Quizás era comprensible que, tras todo lo que había vivido, su carácter se hubiese amargado.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella.- Se dijo.-

 

Por su parte y sin darse cuenta de eso, Orix estaba contento de tener a su hermana otra vez. Pese a todo él se llevaba bien con ella y con su padre. El pobre muchacho trataba de mediar entre ambos y cuando estaban juntos así parecía ser. Incluso Kassandra daba la impresión de haber acogido muy bien a Nelly. Esa mujer era amable con ambos. Sin intentar tampoco usurpar el papel de madre. Sin embargo, Nelly apenas si hablaba con ella, ni con su padre. Solo cuando él estaba presente intentaba ser algo más sociable.

-Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como cuando vivía mamá.- Suspiró el muchacho en tanto pensaba en eso.-

 

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la sede de Modas Deveraux, una atareada Brenda preparaba los cuadrantes con los desfiles para la temporada en ciernes. Ahora, tras la marcha de algunas de sus modelos a la Tierra, debía ocuparse también de preparar a las siguientes chicas que le llegaban. Tenía algunas prometedoras aunque, la verdad, desde hacía un tiempo nada de aquello le preocupaba mucho. Sobre todo tras aquel encuentro que tuvo con esa misteriosa mujer.

-Espero que me dejen tranquila por una temporada.- Deseaba no sin una importante dosis de angustia.- Al menos que crean que estoy de su parte.

 

Y es que si antes hubiera pensado que ser descubierta por su jefa era la peor cosa que habría podido ocurrirle ahora lo consideraba una broma comparado con esto.

-Son unas dementes, pero no tengo elección.- Pensaba con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.- 

 

Aunque fue como si pensar en ellas las hubiera convocado. A los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. La citaban a una reunión.

-Tendré que ir.- Suspiró.-

 

Llamó a Bai Chen, que era ahora su segunda, y le encargó que se ocupase de todo, que debía salir. Ésta le aseguró que no habría problema. 

-Avisa a las nuevas.- Le indicó.- Tienen que hacer unos pases en la Ciudad del Sur.  
-Lo haré, descuida.- Aseguró la china.-

 

Aunque Brenda ahora bajó su tono de voz, y cuchicheó como si temiera que alguien estuviera escuchándolas cuando le preguntó a su ayudante.

-¿Cómo ves tú a esas dos?...  
-No lo hacen del todo mal.- Declaró la interpelada sin excesivo entusiasmo, remarcando no sin sarcasmo.- Si pudieran venir a una hora decente de la mañana o incluso hasta de la tarde, estarían aún mejor.  
-Sí, es verdad. Siempre se presentan a las tantas. Casi a la hora de cerrar. Para mí que se pasan las noches de juerga y duermen de día.- Suspiró la encargada.-  
-No creo que este tipo de conducta sea muy aceptable en Modas Deveraux.- Comentó su segunda.- A no ser claro, que estas dos sean unas excepcionales modelos. Tal y como te dijeron, Brenda.

 

Su jefa asintió. Y es que esas dos chicas nuevas, una tal Blise y otra de nombre Luka, le habían sido “recomendadas” por aquel grupo de mujeres al que ahora, quisiera o no, pertenecía. Eran altas sí, delgadas y bastante paliduchas, pero tenían una gracilidad poco usual. Parecían un par de felinas cuando andaban por la pasarela. Aunque no tenían por costumbre cumplir a rajatabla con los horarios. Y por si fuera poco, otras modelos habían enfermado o estaban indispuestas últimamente, de modo que no podía más que confiar en que esas dos cumplieran.

-Ocúpate de ellas.- Le pidió con tono casi suplicante para agregar no sin alivio.- Gracias Bai, no sé qué haría sin ti.

 

La oriental asintió, saliendo del despacho para encargarse de aquello sin pronunciar palabra. Y en efecto, desde hacía ya unas semanas Bai Chen se estaba ocupando de ser su mano derecha. La modelo china parecía haber dejado de lado sus deseos de ir a la Tierra. Lo que no podía decirse de su compañera Renata. La italiana no paraba de quejarse y lamentar su mala estrella. Y eso había comenzado a pasarle factura. Sus pases no eran tan buenos como debieran.

-Tendré que hablar con ella y recordarle que debe dar el cien por cien. Aunque sea para guardar las apariencias. Su desgana es ya demasiado evidente. - Meditaba Brenda.- Pero ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

 

Salió sin perder tiempo. Tomó un taxi deslizador que la llevó a una zona apartada de la ciudad. En un complejo de locales comerciales recién terminados. Allí, tras aguardar ante uno de ellos, la puerta que lo clausuraba se abrió. Brenda entró para encontrarse cara a cara con el resto del grupo.

-Llegas puntual.- Sonrió esa hindú que la había contactado.-   
-Dejé todo lo antes posible para venir.- Comentó la modelo.-  
-Muy bien,- asintió su interlocutora.- Las otras no tardarán.

 

Y en efecto, poco a poco fueron llegando. Marla y dos más, la propia Sabra y una oficial de su base que se había unido a ella. Tras acomodarse en unas sillas que había dispuestas, Shania tomó la palabra para dirigirse al grupo.

-Cada vez somos más. Aquí solamente estamos las que me ha sido ordenado reclutar personalmente. Pero otras muchas están en este mismo planeta. Algunas son militares, otras civiles, jóvenes que todavía estudian en el instituto, o mujeres maduras. Incluso madres y esposas. Estamos en todas partes y en ninguna. En apariencia somos muy diferentes entre nosotras. Pero todas tenemos algo en común. Primero, solo conocemos a unas pocas, de este modo es muy difícil por no decir imposible, rastrearnos a todas.- Sonrió tras unos instantes de silencio para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras y satisfecha al ver las caras de tranquilidad de sus oyentes, añadió. - Y sobre todo, segunda y principal cosa que nos une. Nuestro odio y desprecio hacia el hetero patriarcado machista que nos ha estado esclavizando. Sí, los hombres son nuestros enemigos. – Sentenció explicando.- Durante miles de años las mujeres hemos sufrido víctimas de sus caprichos y sus abusos. ¡Ya está bien!- Arengó.- Ha llegado el momento de poner freno a esto. Quizás tardemos mucho todavía. Puede que muchas no veamos el fin de esta lucha. Pero nuestras hijas y nietas a buen seguro que lo verán. Deberemos por tanto ser muy pacientes aún. Todavía nos tocará esbozar complacientes sonrisas de cara a los explotadores varones. Fingir que nos agrada su compañía cuando nos repugna, simular amor hacia ellos en lugar del odio que les tenemos. Pero, poco a poco, trazamos nuestras estrategias, algunas nos llevarán años para ser completadas. Sin embargo, debemos hacer todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos para ir acabando con este problema. Y me refiero a cualquier cosa. 

 

El resto escuchaba con interés aunque con estupor en algunos casos. La modelo por ejemplo pensaba que una cosa era defender sus derechos y otra excederse. No obstante ninguna contradijo a Shania. Al final, fue la propia Brenda quien se decidió a intervenir, una vez concluyó ese improvisado discurso.

-Entonces tú eres la líder del movimiento en este planeta. Siendo una científica tan notable es lo natural.

 

Aunque para sorpresa de todas, Shania negó con la cabeza para comentar a modo de explicación magistral.

-Entre nuestro grupo no hay diferencias por los trabajos u ocupaciones que desempeñamos en esta sociedad machista. Por eso, la palabra líder tiene un significado más organizativo e inspirador que de mando real. - Declaró la hindú, añadiendo.- Y ya os he dicho en algunas ocasiones que solo soy un enlace. Me ocupo de transmitir las instrucciones. Nuestra líder, como la llamáis, está convenientemente en la sombra. Por su seguridad. Cuando esté preparada para presentarse ante nosotras lo hará.

 

Las demás se miraron con gestos inquisitivos, interrogando después a Shania con la mirada. Fue Sabra quién tomó la palabra para comentar.

-Pero tú sabes quién es, ¿verdad?  
-No, nunca la he visto en persona, solo recibo sus instrucciones.- Le respondió la interpelada.- Repito, su seguridad es fundamental. A su debido tiempo sabréis por qué…  
-A mí no me importa su identidad, en tanto sepamos lo que debemos hacer.- Terció Marla cruzándose provocativamente de piernas.-   
-Entonces. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?- quiso saber otra oficial que estaba junto a la israelí.-   
-Aquí preferimos llamarlas indicaciones o instrucciones.- Le recordó la científica.- Las órdenes son las que los machos dan. Entre mujeres nos comunicamos con la empatía y la búsqueda de la justicia y la igualdad. Por lo tanto, ninguna ordena nada a nadie.  
-Pero acabas de admitir que tenemos una líder.- Afirmó Brenda con tono desconcertado.-  
-Pero nuestra líder lo es desde el punto de vista de la inspiración moral. No de la disciplina militar. Son cosas bien diferentes. Ya os lo he dicho.- Se reafirmó la hindú.-   
-Sí, eso tiene sentido.- Admitió una de las oficiales allí presentes.-  
-Entonces debemos convencer a más mujeres para que se unan a nuestra lucha.- Afirmó Sabra.-  
-A todas las que podamos, sí.- Terció Marla acariciándola el mentón con sensualidad, aunque añadiendo con tono contrariado.- Aunque algunas son hostiles a nuestra causa. Como esa rubia que tú sabes.  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Espetó la israelí apartándose ahora con expresión dolida.-

 

Las otras le dedicaron unas miradas atónitas, aunque fue Marla quien comentó sonriendo con gesto de circunstancias.

-Temas personales.  
-Los temas personales son peligrosos.- Terció Shania.- Puede interferir en nuestro deber, el que todas hemos jurado cumplir. Y más si es por causa de algún macho.  
-No en este caso.- Afirmó Marla.-  
-Sí, lo de ese juicio ha dado mucho que hablar.- Intervino Brenda que algo escuchó entre sus modelos además de verlo en las noticias. Afirmando entre atónita e incrédula.- ¿Tú eres esa que le pegó a aquel chico?  
-Bien hecho.- Sonrió una de las oficiales allí presentes.- Te apoyamos al cien por cien. Lo sabes.

 

Sin embargo Sabra no parecía nada feliz de que le recordaran aquello y no tardó en replicar con amargura.

-Eso fue un error. Ese pobre tonto fue tan víctima como yo. La verdadera culpable es esa zorra manipuladora.- Sentenció.- Bien que nos engañó a los dos, usándonos a cada uno para un propósito.  
-A veces hay mujeres que pueden ser mucho peores que los hombres.- Admitió Shania alegando.- O bien siendo sus cómplices o dirigiéndoles contra nosotras. Y cuando una de nuestro género actúa así es imperdonable.   
-Así es.- Convino Marla con aprobación, aseverando.- Un hombre es lo que es, simple, primario, estúpido y esclavo de su órgano sexual. En el fondo si lo analizo con calma hasta me dan pena. No es del todo culpa suya. No saben ni son capaces de ser mejores. Podemos hacer de ellos lo que queramos. Pero una mujer es otra historia. Todas tenemos unas miras más amplias y la que se pone en nuestra contra lo hace a sabiendas. No tiene excusa. Ni perdón.

 

Brenda tragó saliva. Esas palabras dichas con un tono tan amenazador como falsamente meloso le dieron escalofríos. Cada vez tenía más claro que aquellas individuas estaban locas. Ella no tuvo más remedio que unirse a eso porque la amedrentaron. Tan temerosa estaba que ni tan siquiera se atrevía a citarse con hombres últimamente, y no sería por falta de ganas…

-Por fortuna hay otras muchas que luchan contra la desigualdad, como Kerria Malden. A mí me ayudó.- Se atrevió a declarar Sabra.- Hizo cuanto pudo y me libró de la cárcel.

 

No obstante y para sorpresa suya, sus palabras toparon con expresiones de desdén e incluso de odio. Fue Marla la que escupió ahora.

-Cariño, no te dejes engañar. Esa es otra farsante. Quiere aparentar. Su defensa del colectivo gay es una mera pantalla.  
-Pero, ella misma es gay.- Opuso su pareja.-  
-Ella defiende también a los hombres. Los considera maravillosos, lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión. Hasta se acostó con uno para tener a su hijito, que por cierto, es varón.   
-Que, cuando crezca, será otro machito opresor. Bajo la protección de su mamaíta. – Se burló Shania.- ¡Es gracioso! Mucho ir de lesbiana por la vida pero al final todo lo que hace lo hace por un hombrecito. Si hasta sacó una canción y un holo video musical para evidenciarlo.  
-Si yo quedase embarazada y supiera que voy a tener a un machito, abortaría.- Afirmó Marla sin perder la sonrisa maliciosa que exhibía.-   
-Pero los niños son inocentes.- Rebatió una atónita y horrorizada Sabra.-  
-¿Lo son?- Inquirió su pareja con una mezcla de desdén y hastío, para sentenciar.- Puede que al principio sí. Pero luego se harán hombres. Crecerán, es inevitable.  
-Todo depende de la educación que se les dé.- Se atrevió a argumentar Brenda.-

 

Aunque Shania movió la cabeza para afirmar con tono entre condescendiente y resignado.

-Al final, por mucho que se les quiera educar no pueden ir contra su naturaleza. Podrás adiestrar a un tigre, pero si huele tu sangre se revolverá contra ti y te hará pedazos. Lo mismo pasa con ellos. Por muy bien educados que estén. Aunque pasaran la mayor parte de su vida rodeados por mujeres, al final, tarde o temprano se juntarán con otros hombres que no hayan tenido esa clase de educación y aprenderán todo lo malo de ellos. Liberarán sus bajos instintos y seremos el blanco de sus caprichos. No compañera. Eso solo puede evitarse de una manera. Y lo peor es que nos enfrentamos más que a los propios hombres a las mujeres que son sus madres. Como esa tal Kerria, por ejemplo. Mucho presumir de feminista y de lesbiana liberada, pero si alguien tratase de tocar a su hijo ibais a ver sus verdaderos colores.

 

En esta ocasión fue Sabra quien las miró con estupor. ¿Qué decía esa loca? ¡Pues claro que Kerria querría a su hijo! ¡Por supuesto que lucharía por protegerle! ¿Qué tendría eso que ver con ser gay o feminista? Ella misma quería a sus hermanos o a su padre. No todos los hombres eran malos. Aunque decidió guardar silencio. Más cuando la hindú añadió.

-No podemos fiarnos de mujeres así. No son de las nuestras. Pero, pese a todo, siguen siendo mujeres, de modo que, de momento, las dejaremos al margen de esto. Debemos centrarnos en los hombres, y en los que sean más peligrosos y más hostiles a nuestro movimiento.

 

Y tras esa aclaración pasó a encomendarle a cada una las tareas a realizar. Al término de la reunión todas se separaron volviendo a sus respectivos trabajos. Entre tanto, el grupo de Wina, Orix y Nelly concluyó su visita a la cafetería. Ambos hermanos se despidieron de la hija de Melissa y de Clyde y retornaron a casa. Al entrar el muchacho saludó con tono neutro a Kassandra que se encontraba allí. Por su parte Nelly la obsequió con unas frías buenas tardes, no obstante esa mujer la detuvo esbozando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a ella con amabilidad, le pidió.

-¿Podríamos hablar un poco?...

 

Algo sorprendida, Nelly asintió. Quizás no le vendría mal enterarse de algunas cosas. Y esa mujer pudiera informarla de forma involuntaria. Kassandra le indicó que la acompañase a su dormitorio. Allí, tras entrar y cerrar la puerta, esa individua le comentó, con aparente pesar.

-Entiendo que debe ser muy duro para ti. Tu madre ha muerto, tu padre no te quiere y para colmo de males llego yo, una extraña, a usurpar el puesto de tu difunta madre. Con lo que tampoco entro en tu lista de personas gratas, ¿me equivoco?  
-No, no te equivocas en absoluto. - Replicó Nelly con sincera rotundidad, e incluso descaro.-   
-No sé por qué tu padre te odia, ni el motivo por el cual dice esas cosas tan raras de ti. Pero sea como sea, está claro que es un hombre. Y las mujeres tenemos una importante ventaja sobre los hombres.- Se sonrió mirando inquisitivamente a la muchacha y preguntándole casi a modo de desafío.- ¿Sabes cuál es?

 

Aquella parecía una pregunta trampa, de hecho a Nelly no se le ocurría nada. Quizás las mujeres sabían controlarse mejor en según qué cosas. Aunque fue su contertulia quién, tras posar una de sus manos sobre el bajo vientre de la atónita chica, le susurró divertida.

-No tenemos esa cosa que a ellos les cuelga. Y eso para nosotras es una gran ventaja. La mayoría de los tíos solamente piensan con ella. Y esa mayoría, te lo aseguro, incluye a tu padre.   
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Quiso saber la chica apartándose de esa extraña mujer.-  
-Pues, quiero decir que, si él no te ve como a su hija, perfecto. En el fondo es una ventaja para ti. Yo en tu lugar probaría a que me viera como a una mujer. Y muy atractiva por cierto. – Sonrió Kassandra.-

 

Nelly la observaba con la boca abierta. ¡Apenas si podía creerlo! Entonces se atrevió a recriminarle a su interlocutora.

-Creía que querías a mi padre. No entiendo cómo me dices esto.  
-Pues muy sencillo, te lo digo porque en el fondo me das pena. No quiero que nada malo te pase.- Replicó esa mujer sin verse afectada por ese reproche.- 

 

Y ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha le contó algo que Nelly ya sabía…

-Tu madre dejó una póliza de seguro de vida. Pero a tu nombre, cuando seas mayor de edad será tuya. Tu padre lo descubrió al poco de conocerme. Yo le sonsaqué entre polvo y polvo.- Se rio añadiendo.- El muy cabrón quiere quitarte de en medio, ya me comprendes. Y después deshacerse también de tu hermano. Pero desea hacerlo de modo que parezca algo natural o provocado por vosotros. Sino no cobrará.   
-¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto?- Inquirió la perpleja Nelly admitiendo a su vez.- Os escuché hablar a los dos y avisé al doctor Ginga y a mis amigos.  
-Querida, ya te lo he dicho.- Respondió Kassandra.- No soy la mala del cuento. No soy la típica madrastra que quiere acabar con la hija del buen hombre con el que se va a casar. Al contrario, él es quien no tendrá escrúpulos en eliminarte. Pero, si en lugar de una hija, tuviera una amante…pues eso podría hacerle cambiar. Si piensa que estás loquita por él…así pues se buena con tu papaíto, sé muy buena.- Le aconsejó con voz acaramelada y una lasciva sonrisita al agregar.- No debería resultarte demasiado difícil. Por lo que he escuchado estabas a punto de hacerlo con un tipo cuando la policía te encontró. ¿No es así? 

 

Molesta ahora por aquellas palabras, Nelly replicó con rabia y consternación.

-No quería hacer eso. ¡Pero me vi obligada, para sobrevivir!  
-Pues ahora cielo, se trata de lo mismo. Solo que en este caso, tendrás una aliada. Me tendrás a mí. Ya lo verás, te enseñaré cuan fácil es manejar a un hombre si tocas las teclas adecuadas…

 

Y Nelly la escuchó ahora con verdadero interés. ¿Quién sabe? De ese modo podría adelantarse a las siniestras intenciones de su padre e incluso tomar venganza. Solo una cosa le preocupaba y así la hizo constar.

-Vale, pero no quiero que Orix se vea envuelto en esto.  
-No te preocupes por él. Es solo un niño.- Aseveró Kassandra, agregando con un tono incluso amable.- No tiene por qué enterarse de nada. Si me haces caso y sabes ser discreta él ni lo notará. Y también saldrá beneficiado, podrás protegerle igual que te protegerás a ti. 

 

Así pues, con el asentimiento de la muchacha, Kassandra pasó a desvelarle algunos trucos que, según ella, volvían locos a los hombres. Y es que sabía de buena tinta que los encantos de esa niña no le eran indiferentes a Edgar. Bajo esa máscara de padre que repudiaba a su hija se ocultaba una mente lasciva. De hecho, hacía ya unos días, y tras haber hecho el amor con él, le sorprendió todavía excitado, mirando su teléfono. Al principio Kassandra creyó que era una foto de su mujer o de ella misma, pero cuando elevó la cabeza y dio un vistazo se sorprendió. Sin embargo, pronto esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

-Esa zorrita te pone más cachondo que yo, ¿verdad?- Le susurró divertida.-  
-¿Qué dices?- Se apresuró a replicar él, escondiendo el teléfono.-

 

De hecho había estado mirando una foto de Nelly, de las que tenía archivadas poco antes de la muerte de Aurora. La chica posaba entonces con una melancólica sonrisa. Vestida con su uniforme de colegiala. 

-Sé que a veces entras en su habitación cuando ella no está.- Le susurró Kassandra con tono lujurioso.-   
-¡Cállate puta!- Espetó él levantándose de la cama para añadir con al menos aparente indignación.- Esa cosa ni siquiera es humana.

 

La mujer se incorporó despacio posando las manos sobre los hombros de él para añadir sin mostrarse perturbada por esos gritos.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, si no es humana, entonces mírala como una gran muñequita hinchable, pero viva y hermosa. Y yo no estaré celosa si alguna vez hicieras realidad esa fantasía. Acostarte con tu hija, pero sin que sea tu hija. ¡Vamos!, se honesto conmigo. Desde que creció no le has quitado ojo de encima. He visto algunas holo fotos que tienes de ella.  
-Para probar que es un monstruo.- Rebatió él.-  
-No sé cómo ibas a probar eso con unas holo fotografías. Y menos cuando algunas se las hiciste sin que se diera cuenta y estando en ropa interior.- Se sonrió Kassandra.-

 

Edgar, dándose por vencido, suspiró entonces afirmando con tono pleno de lujuria.

-No creo que me fuera a dejar. Acercarme de esa manera. Pero la muy perra tiene un cuerpazo.  
-No te dejará. Porque la has tratado muy mal. – Le susurró su amante sugiriéndole.- Tú dale otra oportunidad. Ya me entiendes. Empieza de nuevo, siendo más amable. Y eso hará además que ese medicucho al que tanto temes te deje tranquilo.

 

Aquel era un buen consejo. De hecho Edgar recordó a Giaal llegando a su casa hacía un par de días y advirtiéndole con tono amenazador.

-Si algo le sucediera a Nelly te juro que no tendrías ningún sitio a donde ir a esconderte, ni aquí, ni en la Tierra, ni en Bios. ¿He sido lo bastante claro?

 

El aludido no replicó. Por fortuna Kassandra estaba allí y fue ella quien, encarándose con ese tipo, le contestó con aparente indignación.

-No sé qué derecho tiene usted para venir aquí a amenazarnos, ni que pruebas tiene de nada. Pero seré yo quien le denuncie a la policía si vuelve a invadir nuestra propiedad.

 

Giaal no replicó enseguida aunque, al fin, sin parecer impresionado en lo más mínimo, sentenció. Esta vez dirigiéndose a esa mujer.

-Lo mismo vale para usted. Está advertida.

 

Sin más se giró alejándose de allí. Ahora Kassandra recordaba aquello con temor. Pese a su expresión impávida al encararle había sentido que ese hombre no amenazaba a la ligera. Por ello le insistió a Edgar.

-Trátala bien y seguro que ella será complaciente. Además, le dirá a ese tipo que todo va bien.  
-Pero si alguien llegara a descubrir eso.- Opuso él no sin prevención.-  
-Nadie lo hará. Yo te protegeré, cariño. Y ¿Quién sabe? Si tu fantasía nos incluyese a las dos…- Sonrió dejando aquella propuesta en suspenso.-  
-Sí. ¿Quién sabe?- Asintió él, sonriendo a su vez.-

 

Entre tanto, en la sede del gobierno de Nature en Sagan City había convocada una importante reunión. Asistían el gobernador del planeta, el señor Jim Fier, un tipo que rondaba la sesentena, calvo y algo entrado en kilos, algunos de sus consejeros. También se les unían la capitana Simmons y el embajador Derail, así como Sailor Red Crow y Sailor Aluminum Siren. Y la cosa parecía ser seria dado que, ni tan siquiera la última de las sailor enviadas por Galaxia, tenía ánimos ni para comer.

-Entonces. ¿Esas fuentes son fiables?- Inquirió el gobernador.-   
-Al parecer lo son, señor.- Afirmó Simmons.- He recibido algunos informes de patrullas que lo confirman.  
-¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos, capitán?- Quiso saber el gobernador.-  
-Es una difícil cuestión, señor.- Suspiró la interpelada.- Por ello quisiera contar con las opiniones de los presentes. Señoritas.- Les pidió a ambas sailors.- ¿Cómo ven la situación?   
-Complicada, si es que esa información es cierta.- Valoró Red Crow.-   
-Sin embargo, no hemos tenido tiempo de valorarla ni de informar a nuestra superiora.- Añadió Siren.-   
-¿Cuánto tiempo les llevaría hacerlo?- Quiso saber el gobernador.-  
-Ahora no podemos contactar con Galaxia -Sama.- Repuso Red Crow.- Está ocupada con otros asuntos, pero siendo la responsable en su ausencia, creo que debemos valorar la situación considerándola totalmente veraz.   
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Convino su compañera.-  
-Muy bien.- Sentenció Simmons.- Ordenaré entonces que aumenten las patrullas, pero bajo la fachada de unos ejercicios rutinarios. No es conveniente que el enemigo crea que le hemos descubierto.  
-Por mi parte, tendré que informar a mis soberanos de esto.- Intervino Kiros.- Espero que una delegación llegue de un momento a otro. En cuanto esta reunión concluya iré a recibirles.  
-En tal caso, no le haremos esperar más.- Afirmó el gobernador, añadiendo.- Si nadie tiene algo más que exponer se levanta la sesión.

 

Ninguno de los presentes habló, de este modo tras unos segundos todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se marcharon. Al salir, Crow charlaba con su compañera.

-¿Sabes dónde podría estar ese hombre?  
-¿Quién?- Inquirió Siren.-  
-El que nos trajo una vez aquí, junto con Galaxia- Sama.- Le aclaró su contertulia.-  
-Ni idea. Supongo que estará de viaje, por su trabajo.- Suspiró la otra sailor, agregando eso sí, con tono esperanzado.- Pero me dio su número. Creo que podremos localizarle.  
-Llámale. Tenemos que hablar con Lady Galaxia de inmediato.- Le pidió Crow.-

 

Siren buscó en su comunicador y efectivamente, encontró el número de aquel joven. No tardó en llamar aunque fue una voz femenina quien la atendió.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió la mujer.-  
-Perdone, he debido equivocarme.- Se disculpó Siren.- Estaba marcando el número de un hombre llamado Tracer. Un piloto.  
-No, no se equivoca, es su número, yo soy su pareja. Dígame. ¿Qué deseaba usted de él?- Quiso saber esa muchacha.-  
-Necesitaba de sus servicios. Para un viaje.- Comentó cautelosamente la sailor.-

 

De hecho nunca se sabía quién podría ser esa mujer. ¿Y si el enemigo hubiera interceptado el número?

-Se lo diré. ¿De parte de quién?- Inquirió esa chica.-  
-Me llamo. Bueno, puede decirle que Crow y Siren le envían saludos. Somos unas amigas suyas.  
-Ya.- Suspiró esa mujer informándola.- Ahora no está. Tenía que hacer un viaje de trabajo. En cuanto vuelva le daré el recado.  
-Muchas gracias, ha sido usted muy amable.- Repuso Siren con un tono algo más entusiasta.-

 

Así se terminó la comunicación. Crow la interrogó con la mirada ante lo cual, su compañera se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Después, eso sí, le resumió rápidamente esa conversación.

-Bueno, solo nos resta esperar.- Suspiró la sailor pelirroja.- 

 

En efecto, Tracer estaba llegando al astro puerto de Sagan City, en este caso transportaba a un grupo de saiyajin que venían tras hacer escala en Kinmoku. Aquella comitiva estaba encabezada por una mujer de alto rango. Rick creyó entender que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de la madre del embajador Derail. Junto a ella un par de saiyajin, un hombre y una mujer que parecían ser sus escoltas. El chico no había hablado mucho con ellos, hasta que uno de ellos, la joven, de largo pelo moreno hasta por debajo de los hombros, le inquirió.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a Nature?  
-Un par de horas.-Respondió él, añadiendo divertido.- Si no hay atasco.

 

Esa individua le miró sin comprender, pero no dijo más alejándose de allí.

-Estas chicas saiyajin no son lo que se dice muy sociables.- Pensó Rick.- Ni les va el sentido del humor…

 

Y no habló más con sus insignes clientes. Al menos calculó bien y tras algo más de dos horas, en efecto, el planeta Nature fue visible.

-Descenderemos enseguida, por favor siéntense y abróchense los cinturones.- Les pidió Tracer.-

 

Aunque aquellos individuos hicieron caso omiso, estaban en pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

-Bueno, ustedes mismos.- Suspiró Rick.-

 

La entrada a la atmósfera fue suave sin embargo y aunque el descenso provocó un aumento de presión de varios G esas dos mujeres y ese hombre no parecieron verse afectados. Al fin, el piloto equilibró la nave y el posterior descenso hasta el astro puerto tuvo lugar sin novedad. Aterrizaron en pocos segundos. Tras un periodo prudencial, Tracer abrió la escotilla.

-Ahora mismo desplegaré la escale…- Trató de completar la frase sin poder hacerlo.-

 

Sus pasajeros ya habían levitado abandonando la nave. Con suavidad se posaron en el suelo de la pista. El hombre, de pelo castaño oscuro y metro ochenta más o menos, se colocó entonces una especie de monóculo visor sobre su ojo, activándolo de inmediato.

-Detecto varias energías importantes. Una sobre todo, tiene más de diez mil unidades.- Afirmó.-  
-Bien Xefix.- Asintió su superiora que se dirigió ahora a la otra mujer, bastante más joven que ella.- Renia, busca tú también. Quiero encontrar a mi nieta cuanto antes.  
-Lo que mandes, noble Elua.- Repuso sumisamente esa joven.- 

 

Y con otro visor similar, esa muchacha de alrededor de metro setenta de estatura y complexión fibrosa estuvo barriendo la zona. También detectó algo que confirmaba las lecturas de su compañero. 

-Tres energías destacan en este planeta. Al margen de las nuestras.- Comentó.- Diez mil, dos mil y mil unidades. No es mucho pero entiendo que sus fuentes estarán en reposo.  
\- La más potente de ellas está subiendo, veinte mil, treinta mil unidades.- Informó Xefix.- Y se dirige hacia aquí.

 

Elua esbozó una adusta sonrisa, no necesitaba el visor para saber de quién se trataba. 

-Mi hijo está en camino.- Afirmó sin lugar a la duda.-

 

A todo eso, Tracer había descendido de la nave al fin. Queriendo ser amable les preguntó a sus ya ex pasajeros.

-¿Les pido un taxi deslizador?  
-Puedes irte humano, tus servicios ya no nos son necesarios.- Repuso fríamente la muchacha saiyajin.-  
-Un momento.- Intervino Elua, añadiendo.- ¿Cuánto te debemos por el viaje?

 

Y el aludido, sin perder su sentido del humor, enseguida replicó.

-Con unas amables gracias me vale.

 

Los tres saiyajin se miraron como si no entendieran aquello. Fue el hombre quién dijo.

-Pensábamos que la moneda legal aquí eran los créditos.

 

Tracer se rio sin poder evitarlo, de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato puesto que esos tres le obsequiaron con miradas poco amistosas. Por fortuna enseguida apartaron la atención de él. Alguien llegaba volando a gran velocidad.

-Está aquí.- Anunció Renia.- 

 

Más rápido de lo que Rick pudo ver alguien se posó junto a ellos. Enseguida reconoció a Kiros. El embajador tuvo a bien sonreír y saludarle primero a él.

-Me alegra verte, Tracer. ¿Qué tal el viaje?  
-Bueno, muy animado.- Sonrió éste añadiendo con su habitual sarcasmo.- Mis pasajeros hablaban por los codos.   
-Ya lo imagino.- Suspiró él, para de inmediato hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y saludar.- Madre…

 

Elua correspondió a ese gesto y extendiendo una mano señaló respectivamente al hombre y a la mujer que iban con ella para presentarles.

-Xefix Nord, hijo de Careos y Saliw, y Renia Barik, hija de Oleoros y Suria. Son dos de mis discípulos y oficiales de la guardia saiyajin de sus majestades.

 

Ambos hicieron una marcada inclinación con visible respeto ante el embajador de su pueblo. La joven incluso añadió, con un tono bastante más considerado del empleado hasta entonces.

-Es un honor conoceros, embajador Derail.  
-Sois mis invitados, igual que mi madre. - Respondió el chico.- Ahora vendrá un transporte que os llevará hasta mi casa.  
-Podemos volar.- Repuso Elua.-  
-No es conveniente. Yo he venido desde cerca de aquí y tras solicitarlo previamente. No quiero que las autoridades se vean perturbadas por varios objetos volantes que no puedan identificar.- Replicó su hijo con seriedad.-  
-Muy bien. Estamos a tus órdenes.- Afirmó su madre.-  
-Les ofrecí pedir un taxi deslizador.- Intervino Rick.-  
-Te lo agradezco.- Le sonrió afablemente Kiros.- 

 

Tracer asintió, enseguida llamó no a uno, sino a dos de esos taxi deslizadores, en tanto pensaba entre atónito y algo apenado por su amigo.

-Y yo creyendo que mi relación con mis padres era tirante.

 

Aunque por supuesto, no hizo el menor comentario sobre eso, más al contrario, dejó que Kiros abordase el primer deslizador junto a su madre diciendo con tinte jovial.

-Seguro que tendréis muchas cosas de que hablar. Nosotros podemos ir en el siguiente. ¿Verdad chicos?- Inquirió a esos dos pasmarotes que vestían la armadura saiyajin, sin que ninguno replicase.-  
-Acompañad a mi amigo.- Les ordenó entonces Kiros.- Él os guiará hasta mi casa, si es que no tiene inconveniente.-

 

Ahora sí que esos dos hicieron un saludo cruzando un puño sobre sus pechos e inclinando la cabeza.

-Así me gusta.- Exclamó Tracer con su ironía habitual.- ¡Vámonos de fiesta!

 

Y sin pronunciar palabra los dos guerreros del espacio le siguieron para esperar a un segundo taxi deslizador. Entre tanto, Kiros y Elua subieron al primero que ya les aguardaba. Fue el joven quien habló en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo está todo en Nuevo Vegeta?  
-Estable.- Repuso su madre agregando con tono que se no podría decir claramente si era de preocupación o de desaprobación.- Lo que, según me han dicho, no puede decirse de este planeta.  
-Hay algunos problemas, pero nada que no se pueda controlar.- Replicó Kiros.-   
-Los asuntos humanos no me interesan.- Contestó Elua a su vez para añadir ya con más interés.- ¿Qué tal está mi nieta?  
-Muy bien, es una niña muy despierta y alegre.- Sonrió el orgulloso padre.-  
-Me refiero a su nivel de energía.- Matizó su interlocutora a quién no pareció importarle mucho lo que Kiros había comentado.-  
-En eso progresa acorde a su edad.- Afirmó el chico.- Ni mi esposa ni yo hemos considerado oportuno tratar de acelerar su evolución.

 

Elua no pudo evitar un gesto de desaprobación. Esa niña tenía un potencial inmenso que se estaba echando a perder en medio de una vida fácil y lisonjera. Teniendo en cuenta que la madre era una simple humana no le sorprendía. Las hembras de esa condenada especie tendían a sobreproteger a sus crías. Lo que no podía comprender era que su propio hijo aceptase aquello como normal. A buen seguro se debería a que había estado viviendo demasiado tiempo entre humanos. Aunque Kiros era perceptivo y, no ignorando ese tipo de pensamientos por parte de su progenitora, enseguida le dijo.

-Sé que no te gusta la forma en la que estamos criando a Gloria.  
-No, no me gusta.- Admitió su madre, que de inmediato se adelantó a una posible réplica de su hijo, sentenciando.- Pero sois sus padres, es vuestro derecho.  
-Madre, ni Maggie ni yo nos hemos negado nunca a que Gloria conozca y aprenda los usos y costumbres de nuestro pueblo. Es parte de su herencia. Solo que es muy pequeña todavía.  
-Tú lo eras más cuando comencé a adiestrarte.- Le recordó Elua con sequedad.- 

 

Hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio, al menos para Kiros quién, al fin, pudo decir con un tinte conciliador.

-Al menos trata de ser amable con mi esposa. Ella quiere recibirte con su mejor intención. Pero comprende que, para Maggie, Gloria es lo más importante. Incluso por encima mío o de su propia vida.   
-Eso lo comprendo perfectamente.- Convino Elua.- Y está lejos de mi ánimo ofender a tu mujer. Acorde a los usos humanos debe ser una madre excelente. Y no siendo una saiyajin no puedo reprocharle que no entienda ni siga nuestras costumbres. Sin embargo, tú sí que debes entenderme.  
-Y lo hago, y te doy mi palabra de que mi hija tendrá la oportunidad y el privilegio de que tú la entrenes.- Sentenció él.-

 

Su madre pareció quedar satisfecha con esas palabras puesto que ya no dijo nada. Así los dos guardaron silencio en espera de que concluyera el trayecto. Por su parte Tracer iba la mar de entretenido con sus dos acompañantes. Al menos eso pensaba él tirando de ironía dado que era el único que hablaba.

-Bueno. ¿Y qué planes tenéis?- Preguntaba al alimón sin que ninguno de sus presuntos interlocutores replicase.- Quiero decir. ¿Vais a estar todo el día con vuestra jefa o podréis daros una vuelta por Nature? Es un planeta precioso, lo conozco bien. En fin, sobre todo desde el espacio. Aunque por Sagan City tampoco me muevo mal. Os podría llevar a tomar algo, con mi novia, por supuesto. Ella y yo, y vosotros dos. Cita de parejas. Bueno, en el caso de que seáis pareja, claro está. En fin, no estoy presuponiendo nada ni tenéis porqué mantener ninguna relación al margen de la profesional.

 

Tras esa perorata un denso silencio se extendió por el vehículo. Esos dos ni se dignaron mirarle siquiera. Tracer se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sacó su móvil.

-Espero que Sharon sí que quiera decirme algo.- Suspiró llamando a su novia.-

 

Al menos la rubia científica sí que pudo atenderle. Ya estaba en casa y justamente había conversado con esa individua horas antes. Tras saludarse no tardó en comentárselo a su novio.

-Esa mujer me dijo que les diste tu número.- Afirmó la chica con un no disimulado tono de celos.-  
-No, ¡qué va! Le di el de nuestra casa. ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio él aseverando con total lógica.- ¿Sino cómo te habría llamado a ti entonces?

 

Eso hizo que Sharon se ruborizara. ¡Era cierto! Esa mujer llamó al piso que ambos compartían desde hacía unos meses. Por desgracia Rick paraba poco tiempo allí, pero de no haber querido que ella se enterase nunca habría facilitado ese teléfono a aquellas individuas. Ahora se sentía avergonzada aunque la risa de su novio hizo que ella riese también.

-Es cierto, ¡qué tonta soy!- Admitió para añadir ya más en serio.- Entonces, ¿tendrás que irte de nuevo?  
-Si esas dos me piden que las lleve es que es algo importante, eso me temo.- Suspiró él, afirmando ahora divertido.- Al menos he tenido un viaje muy animado, sí, no veas lo locuaces que son los saiyajin. Es que no paran de hablar, vamos.- Remarcó con patente ironía, contemplando a esa pareja de sosos que ni se molestaron en devolverle la mirada.- Bueno, en cuanto pueda nos vemos y lo hablamos. Hasta pronto cariño.- Se despidió.-

 

Al fin, y por fortuna los dos vehículos llegaron a la residencia de los Derail. Maggie, que había sido avisada por su marido, aguardaba a la entrada junto con su hija. Los primeros en llegar fueron precisamente Kiros y Elua. La mujer saiyajin enseguida descendió del deslizador seguida por su hijo. Sin pensárselo dos veces acudió al encuentro de su nuera y su nieta.

-Celebro verte de nuevo.- Afirmó la saiyajin saludando a Maggie.-  
-Yo también, - sonrió ésta para indicarle a la cría.- Anda Gloria, dale un beso a esta señora, es tu abuela.

 

Aunque la cría miró a su madre con expresión desconcertada, no se acordaba de esa señora. Para ella su abuela era Glenda, quién había venido con cierta frecuencia a visitarla. 

-No hace falta que le pidas que me bese, para ella soy una extraña.- Adivinó rápidamente Elua.- Y es algo natural. Solo me vio siendo muy pequeña.

 

Aunque la cría se aproximó tímidamente a esa mujer, ésta agachándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos, le dijo con tono más suave y condescendiente.

-No debes tenerme miedo. Mira, somos iguales.

 

Y acto seguido se irguió comenzando a acumular energía hasta hacer temblar el suelo del jardín. Maggie llegó incluso a tambalearse con visible desasosiego.

-Basta madre, eso aquí no es prudente. Podrías dañar la casa.- Le pidió Kiros.-

 

Elua dejó inmediatamente de reunir fuerza y el terreno cesó igualmente de vibrar. Su nuera la miró algo violenta, la saiyajin sin embargo, no prestó mucha atención a la joven madre sino a la pequeña. Ésta ni se había inmutado al percibir el temblor. De hecho, la misma cría sonrió ahora para pedirle.

-Ha sido divertido, hazlo otra vez.

 

Eso hizo que una leve sonrisa aflorase en el rostro de Elua. Al parecer su nieta sí que tenía alma de saiyajin después de todo.

-Cariño.- Intervino entonces Maggie.- Deja que la abuela descanse, ha hecho un largo viaje, y dentro de poco tenemos que cenar.

 

La guerrera saiyajin movió levemente la cabeza. ¡Ahí estaba el problema! Esa tonta humana coartando a la pobre niña continuamente, con esos modales y rituales absurdos. Pero había dado su palabra de respetar las costumbres y usos de los humanos cuando llegase a Nature. Así pues no dijo nada y aceptó pasar al interior, atravesando el jardín. Justo en ese instante sus escoltas llegaron seguidos por ese tipo que les había traído.

-¡Hola Maggie, hola enana! - Saludó con tono jovial Tracer cuando se llegó ante ellas.-

 

Sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces incluso levantó a la niña en brazos e hizo algunas muecas provocando las risotadas de Gloria.

-¡Tío Tracer!- Se rio.-  
-Sí, ¡he vuelto pillina! - Exclamo él con su teatralidad habitual, añadiendo divertido en tanto le hacía cosquillas a la niña en su barriguita.- Al fin una señorita que aprecia mi sentido de humor. 

 

La niña se partía de risa en tanto que Rick la dejaba colgar boca abajo, con su largo pelo oscuro hasta el suelo, bien sujeta eso sí. Kiros se sonrió presenciando esa escena, lo mismo que Maggie. Sin embargo, los dos saiyajin que estaban tras de él se miraron perplejos. ¿Cómo podía ese ridículo humano tomarse semejantes licencias con la hija del embajador?

-¡Mira Gloria! - Se rio Tracer señalando precisamente a aquellos dos. Para preguntarle con tono de complicidad. - ¿Ves a ese par? No hablan nada de nada. Hasta he pensado que eran muditos.

 

La cría miró curiosa hacia esos dos individuos que le devolvieron una atónita expresión, tras lo cual se miraron entre sí. La propia Elua se había dado también cuenta. La energía potencial de su nieta no les había pasado desapercibida. Entre tanto y ajeno a eso, Rick le comentó a la niña.

-El tío Tracer te ha traído un regalo.  
-¿Qué es?- Quiso saber de inmediato la pequeña.-

Tras dejarla de pie en el suelo, Rick no se hizo de rogar diciéndole…

-¡Está aquí!- Iba a mirarse en el bolsillo cuando entonces musitó.- Vaya, se debe de haber caído.- 

 

Miró hacia el deslizador que aun aguardaba y que daba impresión de estar a punto de irse. La puerta estaba todavía abierta pero, como era robótico, por defecto tardaba unos minutos antes de ponerse en movimiento por si los clientes tuvieran que sacar equipaje. Entonces el chico comentó.

-Quizás lo haya dejado dentro, era una cajita…

 

Ni había terminado la frase cuando más rápido de lo que pudo parpadear, la pequeña Gloria desapareció. Hasta Xefix y Renia se miraron boquiabiertos. Antes incluso de que ellos se percatasen la cría estaba de regreso, con una pequeña cajita negra en la mano y canturreando encantada.

-¿Pero, cómo has hecho eso?- Quiso saber el asombrado Rick.-  
-¿Qué hay dentro?- Preguntaba Gloria, ajena al revuelo que había provocado.-

 

Elua no dijo nada, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos observando sin perder detalle. Ella sí pudo ver moverse a su nieta, pero fue algo tan rápido que incluso para los entrenados ojos y sentidos de la veterana saiyajin fue muy difícil de percibir. Sus propios discípulos, guerreros de élite como eran, apenas se dieron cuenta de nada. Al fin, el propio Xefix salió de su mutismo para preguntar a su vez.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?  
-¡No he podido verla! - Admitió su compañera.- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?  
-Será mejor que entren, por favor, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que cenar. Espero que se queden y sean nuestros invitados.- Intervino Maggie que no se sentía nada cómoda con aquellas exhibiciones involuntarias de su pequeña.- 

 

Elua asintió y sin pronunciar palabra siguió a su nuera. Esta vez Margaret tomó de la mano a la cría y la dirigió hacia el interior. No sin que antes la niña pudiera abrir la caja y sacase un bonito colgante dorado con un corazoncito rojo a modo de remate.

-¡Qué bonito!- Exclamó la entusiasmada cría.-  
-¿Qué se dice, hija?—Sonrió Maggie mirando al piloto.-  
-Gracias tío Tracer.- Añadió enseguida la pequeña.-  
-De nada, cariño.- Sonrió el interpelado.-

Y en tanto los demás entraban al fin a su casa, Kiros le preguntó a Rick.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, amigo?  
-Me gustaría, muchas gracias, pero le prometí a Sharon que iría a verla lo antes que pudiera. -Repuso para agregar con tono algo apurado.- Por eso el deslizador me está esperando. Iba a decirle a tu hija que no se preocupase, que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que yo me fuera pero…  
-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Suspiró el saiyajin, confiándole.- Si mi madre y esos dos que la acompañan venían a comprobar las habilidades de mi hija ya han tenido la ocasión de hacerlo. Al menos eso nos ahorrará tiempo.   
-Espero no haberos puesto en un aprieto.- Comentó Tracer.-  
-No, nada de eso. Gracias por traer a mi madre.- Le contestó amablemente Kiros.- Y disculpa su rudeza. Es así. A veces es seca hasta para los usos de un saiyajin.  
-¡Qué va! Ha sido muy considerada.- Pudo replicar el aludido.- Fue un placer. Bueno amigo, os dejo, despídeme de tu esposa y de tu hija.

 

Y tras asentir Kiros se metió en su jardín rumbo a casa para reunirse con su familia e invitados. Por su parte Rick se alejó para abordar el deslizador que le llevaría a ver a su novia. Dejando a un lado a los Derail, al parecer tendría otro asunto importante del que ocuparse a no tardar demasiado.


	26. Planes en familia

El viaje fue largo, tanto que la joven estaba muy cansada. No obstante se sentía deseosa de ver a su familia. ¡Ojalá que solo fuera ese el propósito de su visita! Sin embargo, tenía sus instrucciones y sabía de lo vital de su misión. Ella misma podía ir percibiendo una extraña aura nada más aterrizar en el planeta en tanto atardecía. 

-Aquí hay algo siniestro, y está aumentando. Lo presiento.- Pensaba con creciente inquietud.-

 

Aunque enseguida apartó esa incómoda sensación ya que, tras desembarcar y salir por la terminal, no tardó en escuchar los gritos de su hermana llamándola.

-¡Debbie! ¡Estamos aquí!

 

De hecho, Giaal sostenía un cartel luminoso con el nombre de la recién llegada y el pequeño Alex agitaba una de sus manitas. Deborah sonrió nada más verles. Corrió con rapidez arrastrando su maleta.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó abrazando a su hermana.-

 

Al instante tomó en brazos a su sobrino y con un gesto de esfuerzo no tan fingido como podría parecer exclamó.

-¡Uf! Alex, cariño, ¡qué grande estás ya!  
-Tita Debbie.- Repuso el encantado crío dándole un beso y abrazándose a su cuello con evidente afecto.-

 

Desde luego si había algo que podía romper su habitual mutismo y gesto analítico, al margen de su mirada impenetrable, era eso. Deborah se reía ahora encantada de achuchar a su sobrino. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que estaba acostumbrada eso era un cambio muy bienvenido y refrescante.

-Cuando me avisaste diciendo que venías me puse muy contenta.- Afirmó Susan.-  
-Sí, yo también tenía muchas ganas de veros.- Convino Deborah pasando finalmente al niño a los brazos del padre mientras le saludaba.- Me alegra volver a verte, Giaal. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
-Es verdad.-Admitió él, afirmando.- Nos hemos visto muy pocas veces desde la partida de la SSP-2 Y hace varios años de aquello.  
-Diez quizás.- Trató de calcular Debbie.-

 

Viendo a su sobrino que andaría por los cinco o seis y teniendo en cuenta que su hermana tardó en ser madre tras la terraformación de Nature, aquella cifra no era tan descabellada.

-Bueno.- Intervino Susan.- Vamos a casa. Estarás cansada del viaje. 

 

Agradecida, su hermana menor asintió, Giaal se ocupó de la maleta, Debbie le dio la mano a su sobrino que la miraba embelesado y ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con ternura.

-¡No creo que le haya dado la mano a un chico durante tanto tiempo seguido nunca! - Bromeó con Susan.- Y menos a uno al que quiera tanto.

 

La militar se rio al hilo de aquello y a su vez, le comentó, ya con algo de pesar.

-¡Qué lástima! Si hubieses venido un poco antes habrías coincidido con Kerria.  
-¿Kerria?- Se sorprendió Debbie.- ¿Estuvo aquí?  
-Sí, creo que te dije que una de mis oficiales fue juzgada por un incidente en una discoteca.- Le recordó Susan.- Kerria la defendió.  
-Es cierto, algo me dijiste, pero no fuiste muy explícita.- Comentó su hermana.- Ya me lo contarás con más detalle.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, queriendo saber a su vez.

-¿Qué tal nuestros padres?  
-Bien.- Repuso rápida y secamente Debbie quién, no sin apuro hubo de admitir.- Hace un tiempo que no les veo. Me muevo mucho, yendo de un sitio para otro.  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró Susan.-

 

Aunque tampoco era ella la más indicada para reprocharle a su hermana pequeña que no hubiera mantenido un mayor contacto con la familia. Deborah al menos vivía en el mismo planeta que sus padres. De modo que, animosa, afirmó.

-Espero que se decidan a venir a vernos pronto. Hace poco que estuvieron los padres de Giaal. Y como aquí viven también Naya, con Alan su marido y su hija Fiora, tenemos a una buena parte de la familia cerca.  
-Sí, también quisiera verles para darles recuerdos de parte de Lance. Como es mi jefe me ha enviado también a que salude a su hermano mayor.- Le explicó su contertulia.-   
-Y hablando de eso.- Inquirió Susan.- ¿A qué has venido exactamente? Quiero decir, estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, pero ¿qué tienes que hacer en Nature?  
-Revisar unas cuentas de resultados.- Le comentó Deborah sonando ahora con tono confidencial.- Algunos de nuestros clientes, tienen sucursales o filiales aquí. Y están muy interesados en auditarlas para comprobar que todo esté en orden. Pero no te puedo decir quiénes son, es secreto profesional.  
-No te preocupes, lo comprendo perfectamente.- Convino Susan.-

 

En eso que llegaron al deslizador. Giaal se ocupó de conducirlo mientras las dos hermanas se sentaban detrás. En el centro y en su sillita de seguridad iba el pequeño Alex. Curiosamente el crío había estado muy callado, sin dejar de observar a su tía. 

-¿Qué tal en el cole, cariño?- Se interesó tiernamente la recién llegada.-  
-Bien.- Repuso el niño.-  
-¿Tienes muchos amigos?- Sonrió Debbie.-

 

Alex asintió. Y pasó a preguntarle a su tía.

-¿Y tú, tienes muchos amigos?  
-¡Oh sí!, muchos y muy buenos.- Afirmó la interpelada.-

 

Aunque en tanto Susan hablaba con Giaal centrando su atención hacia delante del vehículo el niño llamó a su tía haciendo que ésta se inclinase hacia él. Debbie, creyendo que quería darle un beso en la mejilla, se ladeó de buena gana. No obstante, para su sorpresa, el pequeño le susurró al oído.

-Ten cuidado, la señora mala te querrá morder.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo preguntar la perpleja mujer.-  
-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió su hermana mirándola ahora con extrañeza.- Te has puesto pálida.  
-No, nada.- Sonrió trémulamente Deborah alegando. Debe ser por el viaje, estoy cansada, eso será.  
-Llegaremos pronto a casa. ¿Verdad cariño?- Repuso Susan dirigiéndose a su marido.-  
-Sí, ya casi estamos.- Aseguró él.-

 

Y así fue, en apenas unos minutos llegaron a la calle en donde estaba la casa de la familia. Una vez aparcaron en el garaje Giaal ayudó a su cuñada con el equipaje. Susan se ocupó de meter a su hijo en casa. 

-¿Has sido amable con la tía Debbie, tesoro?- Quiso saber su madre.-

 

Alex asintió rápido con su cabecita. Susan sonrió llevándole de la mano al interior de la casa. Entre tanto Deborah entraba junto con Giaal.

-Se os ve muy bien.- Afirmó la recién llegada.- Noto paz y alegría en esta casa. Todo está en orden.  
-¡Eso es que no has visto la habitación de mi hijo después de jugar! - Se rio el médico.-

 

Debbie rio a su vez, aunque no dejaba de pensar en esas extrañas palabras de su sobrino. Por ello, sin querer alarmar a su cuñado, le preguntó con tono jovial.

-Veo que Alex es un niño muy inteligente y despierto.  
-Sí que lo es. A veces nos trae a su madre y a mí de cabeza. Tiene mucha imaginación.- Afirmó Giaal.- Hasta mis propios padres se quedan impresionados a veces. Cuando han venido a visitarnos.

 

Su cuñada asintió, iba a preguntarle algo más tras entrar en la casa cuando el móvil de Giaal sonó.

-Disculpa.- Le pidió éste que respondió de inmediato.- Hola. ¡Ah Wina! Si, sí… dime. ¿Qué la has notado algo extraña? Bien, en cuanto pueda iré a verla. Claro que sí. No, no te inquietes. Será una visita amistosa. Claro. Mejor queda con ella en el Clargin y me pasaré. Vale, adiós.

 

Tras despedir la comunicación miró a Debbie y le explicó con tono desenfadado.

-Es la hija de unos amigos, tiene una compañera que está pasando un mal momento familiar. De hecho es una de mis pacientes, la atiendo desde pequeña.  
-Espero que todo esté bien.- Comentó su interlocutora.-

 

Su contertulio asintió, dirigiéndose al fin al salón para reunirse con su esposa e hijo. Deborah le siguió. Comenzaba a sentir que las cosas en casa de su hermana no estaban tan calmadas como parecía en una primera impresión. Podía notar problemas, pero nada que ver con su campo de actuación. Supuso que lo normal de cualquier pareja con hijos unido al estrés por su trabajo. En fin, no le dio mayor importancia, a su pesar había cosas realmente graves y urgentes que reclamaban su atención.

-Date una ducha y ponte cómoda.- Le sugirió Susan.- Cenaremos enseguida.

 

Esa era una recomendación que estuvo encantada de seguir, no tardó en ir a la habitación de invitados que tenía un pequeño baño incorporado. Se desvistió tras sacar el equipaje. Estaba a punto de entrar en la ducha cuando su hermana pasó a verla.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Necesitas algunas toallas?- Quiso saber Susan.-  
Aunque la anfitriona enseguida se dio cuenta de algunas cicatrices y marcas de heridas que su hermana lucía en diversas partes de su atlético cuerpo. Aquello podría ser debido a algún accidente, pero gracias a su formación militar estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de lesiones y no le parecía el caso. No parecían haberse curado al mismo tiempo y le daba la impresión de que eran debidas a algo de origen más violento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pudo preguntar entre atónita y tratando de quitarle importancia para bromear.- ¿Te has vuelto a pelear por alguna chica?  
-¿Esto?- Sonrió débilmente Deborah señalándose alguna de sus cicatrices.- ¡No, que va! He madurado mucho últimamente. Me gustan los deportes de riesgo, eso es todo.  
-Ten cuidado.- Le pidió amablemente su hermana mayor.-  
-¡Mira quién habla! -. Sonrió más ampliamente Debbie para contraatacar con algo de irónico humor.- La piloto de combate.

 

Susan encajó deportivamente esa puya. Su hermana tenía razón. ¿Quién era ella para dar ese tipo de consejos? Sin embargo, enseguida contestó con un tono más serio y reflexivo.

-Es cierto, consejos vendo y para mí no tengo. Pero eso era antes. Desde que Alex nació me he vuelto mucho más prudente. Incluso al ascenderme pasé a estar mucho más tiempo en los despachos. Eso antes me hubiese horrorizado. Ahora por el contrario, lo agradezco. Quiero ver crecer a mi hijo y disfrutar de él junto a mi esposo.  
-Lo entiendo. Haces muy bien.- Asintió Deborah, con tinte serio a su vez.- Tienes una maravillosa familia, cuídala y cuídate mucho.

 

Su hermana asintió tras sonreír y la dejó a solas para que pudiera ducharse. Deborah entró en el baño y abrió el agua, a los pocos instantes el vapor de la misma la indujo a ponerse debajo y disfrutar de unos momentos de relax. Entre tanto su mente vagó a días antes, cuando fue designada para llevar a cabo esta misión. Como un día más en su rutina fue a encontrarse a su jefe. Él la esperaba en el parque donde solían verse. Llegó puntual pero el joven ya la aguardaba.

-Hola Debbie.- Le dijo él con tono suave.-  
-Hola Lance.- Saludó ella.- Tú dirás, en el mensaje indicaba que era urgente.  
-Lo es. Además, te gustará, tienes la posibilidad de ir a ver a tu familia.- Señaló el chico.-  
-¿Tengo que ir a Nature?- Se sorprendió ella.-  
-Así es.- Admitió su interlocutor.- Sabemos que un grupo de durmientes ha establecido allí un refugio.

 

Eso la alarmó, no deseaba que, bajo ningún concepto, su familia se viera involucrada en eso y así lo hizo constar.

-Dependerá en buena parte de ti el protegerles.- Repuso Lance.-  
-Sé que mi hermana y Giaal saben cuidarse solos, pero ahora tienen un niño pequeño. Mi sobrino.- Le recordó ella con tono inquieto.-   
-Creo que es un niño muy especial.- Le comentó enigmáticamente su contertulio.- Puede hasta serte de mucha ayuda.  
-¿Ayuda?¿Alex? Pero si solo tendrá seis años.- Se sorprendió Deborah pasando a preguntar con más interés si cabía.- ¿Qué sabes tú de él?...  
-Solo que es tu familia y que te vendrá muy bien pasar un tiempo en su compañía.- Remachó su contertulio con rotundidad.- 

 

Eso sí era verdad. Deborah estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con la peor escoria, y no solo en cuanto a personas se refería. Además, con sus propios compañeros era ácida y muy sarcástica en ocasiones. Lo malo es que, siendo joven y atractiva, tenía que poner una barrera permanente con mucho tipo entusiasta que creía poder conquistarla con su físico, encanto o valentía. La chica movía la cabeza con resignación. Incluso se daba perfecta cuenta del interés que su compañero Kyle tenía en ella. Desde que se conocieron en aquel club, donde vio a Kerria, tras esa aventura tan peligrosa, ese chico le andaba detrás.

-Mira que le he dicho por activa y por pasiva que soy lesbiana.- Suspiraba recordando aquello.- Que los tíos no me atraen, ni me gustan, ni me interesan para nada.

 

Por otro lado tampoco ella había tenido demasiada suerte, un par de relaciones esporádicas con mujeres, algún rollo apasionado. Pero nada más. A decir verdad ya le contó hacía tiempo a su propia hermana como se sintió atraída por Seren. Sucedió cuando la princesa saiyajin colaboró con su grupo durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Por desgracia, esa era del todo hetero. Fuera de su alcance. Y en cuanto a Nehie.. pues…más de lo mismo, otra que estaba totalmente coladita por aquel aristócrata saiyajin. El tipo que acompañaba precisamente a la princesa de los guerreros del espacio. Y que luego finalmente se casó con la reina de la Luna Nueva. Pero aquello tampoco le preocupaba mucho en realidad. Nunca se vio a sí misma echando raíces, viviendo de modo sosegado, casándose o teniendo hijos. Se alegró mucho cuando supo que Kerria lo hizo. Ahora, su novia de la adolescencia tenía una esposa maravillosa y un pequeño realmente encantador. Al menos según le habían dicho. Y su propia hermana lo mismo. Por ello estaba incluso asustada ante la perspectiva de poder atraer el peligro a la familia de Susan.

-Jamás me lo perdonaría si a mi hermana, cuñado o, sobre todo a mi sobrino, les sucediese algo por causa mía.- Le confesó a su contertulio con patente inquietud.-   
-No tiene porqué ser así, al contrario.- La tranquilizó éste.- Si actúas como sabes hacerlo. Y con rapidez. El tiempo corre deprisa y en nuestra contra.- Le previno Lance.-  
-¿No contaré con ninguna ayuda?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-No en este caso, los demás tienen otros asuntos que atender. Al menos por ahora. - Señaló su jefe.- Pero te bastarás tú sola.- Le aseguró aunque matizando enseguida.- De no ser así, avísame y ya veremos que se puede hacer.

 

De modo que ahora, en la ducha, tras cortar el agua salía de esos pensamientos. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era establecer una búsqueda. Recorrer esa ciudad. Y al menos tenía una excusa perfecta con su tapadera de auditora. Aunque eso supusiera vestirse a lo fino. Blazer, blusa, zapatos de tacón y pantalones de rayas. Suspiró.

-No estoy hecha para eso.- Se dijo.-

 

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se secó y se puso su pijama. Al menos eso era cómodo. Y lejos de traerse alguno de los que tenía de gusto bastante gótico eligió uno muy moderado, de color azul celeste con dibujos de patitos. Esperaba no asustar a su sobrino con eso. Aunque aquel crio, tal y como le dijo Lance, parecía ser muy especial. Aun reflexionando sobre eso se reunió con el resto de la familia, niño incluido, y cenaron. Al rato, Susan dictaminó que era hora de que su hijo se acostase.

-Vamos a la cama, cariño. -Le pidió con tono cariñoso pero firme.-  
-Con la tita Debbie.- Pidió el crio.-

 

Los adultos se miraron con estupor, aunque la reclamada asintió de inmediato. Quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su sobrino.

-Bueno, yo te llevaré.- Dijo divertida, agachándose para que el niño se subiera a sus hombros cosa que hizo encantado.- ¡Vamos Alex! Ya sale el cohete rumbo a tu habitación. - Le arengó.-

 

El niño se sujetó a su cuello cruzando los bracitos. Deborah miró a su hermana que, sonriente la observaba cruzada de brazos sin moverse de allí. Lo mismo que Giaal que seguía sentado a la mesa.

-¿No venís? -Les preguntó sorprendida.-  
-Creo que será bueno para ti y Alex que tengáis un ratito los dos juntos. – Aseveró Susan.-  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Convino Giaal, permitiéndose agregar con humor.- Vamos a disfrutar del privilegio de tener niñera gratis.

 

Deborah sonrió, era un plan que le encantaba. De modo que se dirigió a la habitación del crío llevándose a caballito y le descargó con sumo cuidado sobre su camita.

-Muy bien, cariño.- Sonrió animosamente la joven, sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer en realidad y así lo manifestó.- ¿Qué hace mamá? ¿Te lee algún cuento?

 

Esperaba que sí, porque como tuviera que contarle al pobre crio alguna de sus aventuras le traumatizaría de por vida. Incluso con las más suaves. Por suerte recibió otra respuesta. Aunque una bastante sorprendente.

-No.- Negó el niño moviendo su cabecita para afirmar.- Cuando me duermo, un angelito viene y me los lee.  
-¿Ah sí?- Se sonrió Debbie.-  
-Sí.- Le contó Alex añadiendo para asombro de su tía.- Tiene muchas historias en un libro muy grande, algunas son bonitas, pero otras me dan mucho miedo.  
-¿Historias?¿Qué tipo de historias, cielo?- Quiso saber Deborah entre atónita e intrigada.-  
-Esa mujer de dientes largos, ten cuidado o te morderá.- Replicó el crío que daba la impresión de estar asustado, más cuando agregó.- Igual que esa otra, esa señora de pelo negro largo, que te mordió hace mucho. A ti y a esa chica rubia tan alta. El angelito lo sabe porque se la llevó con él.

 

La cara de Debbie palideció visiblemente. Como si realmente alguien la hubiera mordido chupándole la sangre. ¿Acaso su sobrino se estaba refiriendo a Sarah, la reina de los vampiros? ¿A esa no muerta que derrotaron con tanto esfuerzo entre ella, Kyle y las propias justicieras? Porque ella conocía perfectamente las identidades de todas. Empezando por su ex novia Kerria quien era una de ellas. La mismísima Dama del Hielo.

-¿Quién...quién te ha contado eso?- Pudo balbucear sin salir de su asombro, tomando de las manos al pequeño.-  
-Ese angelito me lo leyó.- Repitió Alex.- Lo tenía en su libro. Ese libro tiene todos los días, eso me dijo él.

 

Aquello era de locos, pero ni tan siquiera Susan podía saber nada de aquello. ¡Nunca se lo contó! Ahora, las enigmáticas palabras de Lance comenzaban a cobrar significado. Su sobrino desde luego que era muy especial. ¿Y de qué libro estaría hablando?. En fin, mejor olvidarse de eso por ahora. Bastantes cosas en que pensar tenía ya.

-Mira cariño, haremos una cosa, tú me cuentas todas las historias que te lea ese angelito. ¿De acuerdo? A mí también me gustaría mucho conocerlas.  
-Vale.- Convino el crío asintiendo.-

Al poco Alex bostezó, estaba cansado de aquel intenso día. Su tía, percatándose de ello, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y le arropó. 

-Que descanses tesoro, hasta mañana.- Le susurró indicando al computador de la casa que apagase la luz.-

 

Salió de la habitación, casi en shock todavía por lo que ese crío le había contado, pero se apresuró a no evidenciarlo cuando volvió al salón y su hermana le sonrió queriendo saber.

-¿Qué tal?  
-Te confieso que los niños son un reto muy complicado para mí.- Afirmó Deborah.-   
-Pues creo que lo haces muy bien, Alex te adora.- Intervino Giaal.-  
-Es un niño realmente encantador.- Declaró su cuñada con total sinceridad.- Yo también le quiero mucho.

 

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada más, después Susan sacó otro tema, comentando que debería ir a su base al día siguiente. Y es que durante la cena había recibido un mensaje en su teléfono que leyó justo cuando su hermana se acababa de llevar a Alex a la cama. 

-¿Tendrás que irte enseguida?- Le preguntó su esposo.-  
-No, mañana a la tarde.- Suspiró Susan.- Me ha convocado la capitán Simmons. Creo que por algo urgente.

 

Su marido asintió, ¡qué remedio! Era lo malo de tener como mujer a una oficial militar. En cualquier momento podía presentarse algo. No dijo nada más sobre ese asunto pero sí comentó, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-Mañana trataré de ver a Nelly. Espero que esté mejor. Ya le advertí a su padre y a esa mujer con la que vive ahora.  
-Ten cuidado. Hasta ahora ese hombre no le ha hecho nada a su hija. Nada que legalmente puedas denunciar.- Le previno Susan quien ya estaba escarmentada de asuntos legales tras el juicio a Sabra.-

 

Giaal asintió dándose por enterado, iría con cuidado, eso desde luego. Y le recordó a Susan.

-Ha sido Wina quien me llamó. No te preocupes, nos veremos los tres en el Clargin. Charlaremos tranquilamente y veremos cómo está Nelly. 

 

Eso comentaban cuando vieron a Debbie entrar en el salón. Luego de ser alabada por sus anfitriones por lo bien que se llevaba con Alex, la huésped sonrió y no tardó mucho en decir.

-Fue fácil, se ha dormido enseguida. El pobre estaba agotado. ¡Es tan mono!  
-Vaya, ¡mi hermanita tiene instinto maternal!- Se rio Susan.-  
-No creo.- Suspiró la aludida.- Pero espero tenerlo familiar por lo menos. Bueno. También estoy muy cansada. Si me disculpáis me iré a la cama.  
-Claro. Nosotros tardaremos poco en hacerlo.- Convino Giaal.-

 

Deborah ni se molestó en hacer esa manida broma de ¿iréis a la cama para dormir? Sinceramente no veía eso apropiado. Asintió y se despidió retirándose a su habitación. Estaba cansada, era verdad, pero antes de dormir repasaría un poco su misión de cara al día siguiente. Por su parte, en efecto, Susan y Giaal se acostaron al poco rato. Cansados como estaban se durmieron pronto a su vez. Todos tendrían cosas importantes de las que ocuparse. Y precisamente al día siguiente, aprovechando que era sábado, y en la casa de los Kensington, las hermanas se preparaban para salir. Tras una mañana y tarde un poco movidas y algunos preparativos, dieron un paseo hacia un lugar al que Steph tenía muchas ganas de ir. Iban ataviadas con vestidos de una pieza, rematados en faldas floreadas hasta las rodillas y zapatillas bajas. Haría buen tiempo y decidieron ir ligeras. Una vez se despidieron de sus padres caminaron despacio. 

-Estoy muy nerviosa. - Sonreía trémulamente Stephanie.-  
-Tranquila, ya verás como todo va a ir muy bien.- Le garantizó su hermana mayor.-

 

Y es que la más joven de los Kensington iba a acudir a un casting para aspirantes a modelos en la sucursal de Casa Deveraux. Tras pensarlo mucho y vencer sus miedos e inseguridades se decidió a ello. Por suerte tenía a su hermana Dap a su lado. Ésta siempre le demostró su apoyo y confianza. Incluso la ayudó a vencer la reticencia de sus padres esa misma mañana.

-Ser modelo es una profesión muy respetable. Y además, las hacen estudiar bastante.- Les explicó Daphne a sus progenitores, alegando.- La misma señora Deveraux tiene una hija que es científica.   
-Sí, pero no modelo.- Remarcó suspicazmente su padre.- Y eso por algo será. No ha querido que su propia hija siguiera sus pasos.

 

La pobre Stephanie miraba a sus padres con algo de rubor. Dirigiéndole la vista también a su hermana que ejercía como abogada de su causa. Y es que la jovencita tenía carácter pero respetaba mucho a sus progenitores. No se atrevía a levantarles la voz. Ni tan siquiera para defender ese sueño. Y por si eso fuera poco, ante sus severas miradas se ponía nerviosa sin saber bien qué argüir. Por eso, fue Daphne quien, más tranquila y centrada en ese momento que ella, repuso.

-Eso no fue así, papá. Por lo que yo sé, Amatista Lassart prefirió ser cantante y luego estudió ciencias. Pero su madre si que tenía las puertas de su agencia abiertas para ella.  
-Sencillamente no le gustaba ser modelo. Es verdad. -Se decidió al fin Steph a intervenir.- Por ejemplo, Sonia Calderón es modelo y actriz. Y me contó cuando la vi una vez en la tienda Deveraux, que les hacían estudiar y trabajar mucho.  
-Esa mujer hablaba al menos cuatro idiomas, ¡cuatro!- Subrayó Daphne añadiendo casi divertida.- Y los estudió en su mayoría cuando ya pertenecía a la agencia Deveraux. Porque tenía que viajar mucho.  
-En serio.- Terció la madre de ambas.- ¿Tú sabes en dónde te quieres meter, Stephanie? ¿Y tú Daphne?. Que tu hermana que solo tiene catorce años tenga esos pájaros en la cabeza es comprensible ¡Pero tú!. Tú le sacas once años, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo puedes alentarla en esas fantasías?

 

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Stephanie observaba con tristeza y resignación a sus padres y Daphne la miraba a ella solidariamente hasta que, al fin, la maestra replicó.

-Mamá, puede que para vosotros sean fantasías, pero para Steph es lo que más ilusión le hace en su vida. Desde pequeña quiere ser modelo. Admira mucho a mujeres como Sonia Calderón o a Mirna Lidle, que son supermodelos y además de, muy buenas en su trabajo, ayudan en obras benéficas y otras muchas cosas. Pero lo más importante es que en su corazón es lo que más desea hacer. Dadle al menos la oportunidad de que lo intente. Iré con ella, me aseguraré de que todo esté bien.- Les pidió casi con tono de súplica.- ¡Por favor!. Se merece una oportunidad.

 

Sus padres se miraron atónitos. Casi daba la impresión de que Daphne estuviera pidiendo eso para ella misma. Al fin, su padre suspiró, concediendo.

-Muy bien. Pero no le quites ojo de encima a tu hermana. -Le pidió como inexcusable condición.-  
-Claro, iré con ella y me quedaré durante la prueba. - Le prometió Daphne.-  
-Además, ahora que Martin ha ido a la Tierra a ver a su familia de allí, mi hermanita se aburre.- Se sonrió pícaramente Steph.-  
-¡Oye!- Exclamó la aludida dándole un capón para amenazar de forma fingida.- ¿A que no te acompaño, so lista?

 

Todos se rieron de aquello. Efectivamente, el prometido de la mayor de las hermanas había viajado con sus padres a la Tierra para pasar un tiempo con su familia que todavía vivía allí. Martin pidió permiso de un mes y, en su ausencia, otro maestro había tomado a su cargo sus clases. Por supuesto que Steph enseguida bromeó con su hermana aconsejándola con humor que fuera buena, que no tratase de ligar con él. Aunque ese hombre tendría unos cincuenta años y estaba casado. Desde luego nada del gusto de Daphne, eso seguro. Y aunque se hubiera tratado de un galán como Ben Crew nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Eso pensaba la maestra suspirando, por desgracia su secreto tenía todo que ver con eso. ¡Si Steph supiera! Por suerte su hermanita no lo podía ni imaginar. Tras todo lo sucedido la propia Daphne se había esforzado en mostrarse más cariñosa y solícita que nunca con su prometido. Ahora, caminando las dos por la avenida de la SSP-2 en dirección a la casa Deveraux, la más joven le decía encantada a su acompañante.

-Muchas gracias Dap. Tú siempre me has comprendido.

 

La aludida esbozó una media sonrisa no exenta de amargura. ¡Ojalá ella hubiera tenido a alguien así! Al ser la mayor y llevarse tantos años con sus hermanos, de hecho, casi había sido como una segunda madre para ellos. Sobre todo con la pequeña Steph. Podría decirse que su vocación de maestra comenzó con Byron y con Stephanie, leyéndoles cuentos, ayudándoles a que aprendieran cosas. En ocasiones les quería más como a unos hijos que como a sus hermanos. Por eso le dolió tanto que, poco a poco, la educación que el entorno la había destilado, convirtieran a esa encantadora niña en una homófoba tan intolerante. Ese fue el primer freno para Daphne a fin de no confesar sus verdaderas inclinaciones. Después, tras lo sucedido pensaba que tenía que dar gracias por ello. Ahora, por el capricho del destino, estaba prometida con un chico. En realidad a punto de casarse ya, dado que la boda se celebraría un par de meses después de la vuelta de Martin, y aparentemente muy feliz, al menos de cara a su familia y amigos. Y sobre todo tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello. En eso meditaba cuando su hermana pequeña declaró.

-Y nuestro hermanito también se ha ido de viaje de estudios a Bios.- Suspiró la aspirante a modelo agregando.- Le echo de menos.  
-Sí, yo también. Espero que By tenga una buena experiencia.- Deseó su interlocutora.-

 

Ahora la casa estaba un poco más vacía y fue Steph quien suspirando, le recordó a su hermana mayor.

-Y pronto Martin y tú os casaréis y también te iras. Me quedaré sola.  
-Byron regresará pronto de su intercambio. También le verás en mi boda.- La animó Daphne acariciándole una mejilla.- Y yo nunca te dejaré sola. Aunque viva en otro sitio recuerda que nos veremos todos los días en el colegio.

 

Steph asintió, más animada por eso. Fue su hermana ahora quien quiso saber con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal con ese chico?.. ese que me dijiste que era tan guapo.- Sonrió de forma cómplice.-

 

Su hermanita volvió a ruborizarse para declarar algo cohibida.

-Bien, creo que también se ha fijado en mí.- Sonrió afirmando con entusiasmo.- Y cuando sea modelo seguro que eso le va a encantar.

 

Aunque Daphne mostró un gesto más severo ahora para preguntar.

-No estarás queriendo hacer todo esto solo por esa razón. ¿Verdad Steph?  
-No, ¡claro que no! - Se defendió ésta.- Sabes que me ha interesado desde siempre. Lo que pasa es que, además, cualquier chico estaría loco por que su novia fuera una modelo cotizada.- Mira Sonia y Ben.- Ejemplificó de inmediato llevada por la admiración.- ¡Son la pareja perfecta!  
-Bueno, él también es un actor famoso y muy guapo.- Admitió su interlocutora.- Pero lo más importante es que tú sigas a tu corazón para cumplir tus sueños, no los de los demás.

 

Aunque tras decir esto guardó un culpable silencio. ¡Era fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo! Si su hermana supiera. Por fortuna Stephanie no pareció percatarse de aquel cambio en el semblante de su interlocutora, iba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, deseos de llegar y miedo al mismo tiempo, expectativas sobre qué tendría que hacer, qué le dirían… Así, abordaron un deslizador y tras unas pocas paradas, estando ambas calladas, se bajaron. A pocos metros estaba la sede de Modas Deveraux.

-Casi me da miedo hasta entrar. – Le confesó Stephanie a su hermana tras detenerse.-  
-Tranquila. No pasa nada.- La tranquilizó ésta sonriendo de modo maternal.- Todo va a ir bien.

 

Al fin las dos avanzaron hasta la puerta. Allí entraron y fueron atendidas por una recepcionista que justo había acabado de hablar con una mujer morena de pelo largo recogido en una coleta y vestida al modo de una ejecutiva..

-Buenos días.- Sonrió la joven que andaría por los veinte años y era de pelo castaño corto.- ¿Qué deseaban?…  
-Buenos días, veníamos para una prueba de aspirantes a modelos.- Repuso educadamente Daphne.- Bueno, es mi hermana la que obviamente se presenta.  
-No diga usted eso.- Sonrió esa mujer morena que había estado escuchando la conversación, para sentenciar.- Las dos son realmente muy guapas.  
-Gracias, pero yo no tengo ya la edad.- Se sonrió Daphne.-

 

Estudió a esa mujer, era bastante atractiva y sus ojos azules la miraban de aquella manera en la que sólo una chica mira a otra cuando…pero en fin, no era eso lo que más le llamó la atención sino que juraría haberla visto antes, en alguna parte.

-No sabría decir quien es la mayor, de hecho ustedes se parecen bastante.- Sonrió aquella mujer.-

 

La recepcionista interrumpió la conversación entonces y les indicó la sala a la que debían ir a esperar.

-Vayan por ese pasillo.- Señaló un largo corredor que estaba al fondo a la derecha.- Y giren a la izquierda , es la primera puerta.

 

En ese momento, una voz conocida las saludó. Al volverse descubrieron a Maggie, llevaba de la mano a un niño de corta edad.

-Hola chicas! ¿Cómo vosotras por aquí?  
-¡Señora Derail!- Repuso la sorprendida Stephanie.-¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
-Es una larga historia, acompañaba a esta señorita.- Les comentó refiriéndose precisamente a esa mujer morena, fue la propia Maggie quién las presentó.- Es Deborah Hunter, hermana de la mayor Hunter.  
-Encantada de conocerlas.- Declaró la interpelada ofreciéndoles la mano a las dos chicas que se la estrecharon enseguida.-

 

Las miradas de Debbie y Daphne se cruzaron inquisitivas la una con la de la otra, en tanto escuchaban a Maggie añadir.

-Ellas son Daphne y Stephanie Kensington.  
-¿También es usted modelo?- Inquirió Steph dirigiéndose a esa individua.-  
-No, ¡qué va! No soy lo bastante alta y tampoco es algo que me interese. Vengo a revisar las finanzas de la sede. Y como hoy era día festivo en el colegio y mi hermana y mi cuñado tuvieron que irse, me pidieron que llevase a su hijo con la señora Derail.- Les contó divertida.-   
-Así es, hemos pasado el día jugando en el parque y comiendo helado. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó cariñosamente Margaret al pequeño para rematar.- Ahora ya , después de acompañar a la tía Debbie, nos iremos a casa. A ver a tus papás. 

 

El aludido crío las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Steph enseguida se agachó un poco para acariciarle el pelo y sonrió afirmando.

-¿Eres muy guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Alex.- Musitó el niño.- 

Al poco, la recepcionista avisó a Debbie.

-Señorita Hunter, la señorita Walsh la recibirá ahora.  
-Muy bien, ha sido un placer conoceros.- Declaró sonriente la aludida.-

 

Y sin más se perdió por ese mismo pasillo pero tomando otra dirección. Daphne se la quedó mirando, de hecho también le recordaba a alguien que había sido muy especial para ella. No solamente por su color de pelo y ojos, sino también por su enérgica forma de moverse.

-Bueno, pues este señorito y yo nos vamos a casa.- Sonrió Maggie suspirando casi más para sí.- Espero que Elua haya terminado esa “ conversación” con mi hija.

 

Y es que Maggie tuvo que ceder ante la petición de su suegra e incluso la de su esposo para que la saiyajin pudiera hablar con su nieta a solas. La idea no le gustaba en absoluto, pero tampoco vio muy cortés el negarse. Además, confiaba en Kiros, él no dejaría que su madre le hiciera daño a la niña. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una sarcástica voz de mujer se dirigió a Daphne. Era una individua de pelo moreno y corto, acompañada por otra de larga cabellera asimismo oscura. Las dos vestían elegantemente, con conjuntos de colores blanco y rojo respectivamente y zapatos de tacón a juego. La propia Daphne se quedó helada cuando la vio.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?- Le inquirió con tono aparentemente meloso, esa mujer morena de pelo corto, que no era otra sino Sabra.-

 

Daphne no fue capaz de articular palabra, la israelí se había hecho un cambio de look radical. No supo que replicar, aunque fue su hermana quién si lo hizo enfrentándose decididamente a esa individua.

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no debes molestar a mi hermana, ¡déjala en paz!  
-Perdona niña.- Se sonrió la israelí para recordarle.- Mi sentencia de alejamiento solo incluye a ese noviete de tu hermanita. Ni a ella ni a ti. Aunque legalmente tengo que preguntaros si está por aquí cerca. En cuyo caso me marcharé.- Añadió con más cautela.- 

 

Ganas le dieron a Stephanie de decir que sí, pero su hermana desgraciadamente se adelantó con la verdad, como solía.

-Martin no está en la ciudad.  
-Es bueno saberlo. No me interpretes mal. No me gustaría irme de aquí, mi chica y yo estábamos de compras.

 

Lo cierto es que las dos iban acompañadas por un droido cargado con bolsas y paquetes que había entrado en la sede de modas Deveraux tras ellas. Aunque eso no le importó mucho a Stephanie cuando agregó con tono de nula cortesía.

-Pues seguid con vuestras compras y dejadnos en paz.  
-Vaya. ¿Quién es esta niña tan encantadora?- Se sonrió la otra mujer, presentándose enseguida.- Me llamo Marla. ¿Te quieres unir a nosotras, guapa?. Solo para comprar, claro. Luego, ya veremos…

 

Daphne sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar ese tono entre meloso y malévolo de aquella mujer y ver la expresión divertida de Sabra. No tenía el menor deseo de provocar una discusión con ninguna de ellas. De modo que tiró de su hermana.

-Vamos, será mejor que pasemos a la sala de espera, Steph.

 

Pero la chica no estaba por la labor, al menos no sin antes remachar con desprecio e indignación.

-¡Yo con dos bolleras no iría ni a la esquina! Ahórrate la molestia de insinuarte.

 

Marla abrió la boca con fingido gesto de horror, aunque enseguida se rio. Afirmando.

-¡Vaya!, tienes mucho carácter, nena. Esas son las que más me gustan.  
-Pues te deseo suerte por ahí, porque conmigo ya puedes esperar sentada.- Replicó decididamente la jovencita.-

 

Ahora fue Sabra quien terció con un tinte a medio camino entre el elogio a esa niña y el reproche a su hermana mayor a la que se dirigió en particular con su mirada mientras le hablaba a esa cría.

-Al menos tú, Stephanie, tienes el valor que a tu hermana le falta. Dices lo que piensas y lo que sientes a la cara. Y créeme, te respeto por eso. Eres como eres y lo anuncias sin miedo.  
-Mi hermana ya te dijo claramente lo que pensaba de ti.- Contestó Steph, añadiendo entre reprobatoria y despectivamente.- Una loca que va atacando a buenas personas no se merece ninguna consideración.  
-Por favor, Steph.- Le pidió Daphne con voz temblorosa, casi a punto de llorar.- ¡Vámonos!  
-Oh sí, Steph. ¡Vete! - Intervino una divertida Marla, aseverando.- Vete antes de que te hagamos escuchar algo que no te guste…sobre tu linda hermanita la impostora.

 

Aunque para sorpresa de las dos individuas otra voz de mujer cortó aquella perorata.

-Ya basta Marla, es suficiente. ¿Es que nunca te cansas de hacer daño ni de meterte en las vidas de los demás?

 

Todas se giraron en esa dirección. Era Maggie quién, todavía llevando de la mano al perplejo Alex, había querido poner en su lugar a esa mujer. Para su sorpresa la aludida se rio incluso con intensidad, manifestando con regocijo y malsano sarcasmo.

-Esto es delicioso. ¡Ya podemos formar un club, el club de las ex! ¿No te parece Sabra? ¡Fíjate, te presento a mi ex…- declaró aludiendo a una incómoda Margaret.- Y tú me presentas a la tuya.- Se burló señalando a la avergonzada Daphne.-  
-¡Estás enferma! – Escupió Maggie.-   
-Anda, creía que tenías una niña. ¿También tienes un hijo? Desde luego ¡qué prolíficos son los saiyajin.- Comentó con sorna su interlocutora al ver a ese crío, para añadir con impostada melosidad.- ¿Y qué tal está tu niñita? ¿Gloria se llamaba, verdad?. Tengo muchas ganas de verla otra vez. Me la tendrías que dejar una tarde para que nos conociéramos mucho mejor. ¡La de cosas que podría enseñarle!

Maggie casi se lanza a su cuello, a duras penas se percató de que tenía junto a ella a Alex y siseó conteniéndose a duras penas.

-¡Como vuelvas a nombrar a mi hija te aseguro que te arrepentirás!

 

Marla se encogió de hombros para darle la mano a su pareja y comentar aparentemente ignorando a las otras mujeres.

-Ya lo ves, Sabra. ¿Qué es lo que recibo tras todo el amor que le entregue?. Odio y desdén. Pero tú ya me comprendes, ¿verdad? Has pasado por lo mismo. Traición e ingratitud.  
-Sí, desde luego.- Convino ésta con tono impávido.-

 

Y sin recatarse ambas se fundieron en un pasional beso en la boca. Hasta que Stephanie exclamó.

-¡Qué vergüenza, qué asco! Es verdad. Estáis enfermas.  
-Mira que bien que, tanto Maggie como tu hermanita, se curaron.- Se rio Marla, observando ahora a la descompuesta Daphne para remachar.- ¿O no? He visto como mirabas a esa mujer cuando os han presentado. Sí, a la auditoria esa. ¡Menudo bombón!, ¿eh? Y aprovechando que tu novio no está, tienes el campo libre…  
-¡Cállate!- Chilló Daphne tapándose los oídos con ambas manos como si el escuchar aquello le fuera insoportable.-

 

Pero su hermana fue más allá, se adelantó y sin pensar le propinó a esa zorra una contundente bofetada que incluso la hizo tambalear. Sabra por su parte avanzó por inercia, dispuesta a darle una lección a esa mocosa, pero Marla la sujetó de un brazo y, sonriendo, se tapó la mejilla enrojecida con su otra mano para afirmar con regocijo.

-Déjala, me gusta, ¡Me gusta mucho! Ésta niña sí que será una mujer de verdad. No como otras que se quedan dentro del armario. O que al menor problema corren a refugiarse en él.  
-¿Refugiarse?- Espetó la israelí mirando acusatoriamente a su devastada exnovia.- Lo que hacen es meterse dentro y atrancar las puertas. Para que no se abran y las vean, y para que nadie las pueda sacar de ahí, de su zona de confort. Vendiendo a quien las quiere solo por mantenerse seguras y tranquilas. Para no arruinar su imagen de princesitas.

 

Daphne no pudo escuchar más, descompuesta corrió a toda prisa hacia fuera del local. Stephanie se apresuró a ir tras ella y fue Maggie quien se encaró con esas dos antes de salir.

-Debería daros vergüenza. A ti, no te conozco.- Dijo con severidad señalando a Sabra para matizar con cierta consideración.- Seguramente estés dolida por perderla y eso lo puedo comprender. Pero tú. - Añadió centrándose ahora en Marla, espetando con verdadera indignación.- Tú eres el diablo.   
-¡Oh! ¿de veras? Mirad quién habló, la fervorosa cristiana.- Se rio esa mujer añadiendo no sin sorna.- Cuando retozábamos en la cama no te importaba condenarte. ¿Te acuerdas, verdad?

 

Aunque lo que más impactó a la israelí fue que ese crío, saliendo de su atónito mutismo, miro a Marla y la acusó sentenciando con su vocecilla trémula.

-Eres mala.  
-No lo sabes tú bien, enano.- Se sonrió ésta sin parecer afectada, remachando con perfidia.- No quieras comprobarlo. Te aseguro que puedo ser muy pero que muy mala, incluso con un machito pequeñito como tú.

 

Hasta su pareja la miró atónita puesto que esa última frase sonó cargada de algo que parecía una amenaza.

-Déjale, es solo un niño, ¡por Dios! Anda, vámonos.- Le pidió Sabra sintiéndose avergonzada ahora, era como si al reparar en ese crío algo en su conciencia se removiera.- Esto no es adecuado.  
-Sí, en eso llevas razón. Bueno Maggie, que pases un buen día, con ese niño tan mono. Sobre todo, cuídale bien. ¿No querrías que nada malo le sucediera, verdad? - Rio siniestramente Marla.-

 

Sin dar tiempo a la indignada Margaret a replicar las dos salieron de allí caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa. Antes de alejarse demasiado se detuvieron. Dos de esas modelos con oscuras gafas de sol entraban, iban bastante tapadas, eso sorprendió a Sabra puesto que no hacía frío. No le dio más importancia dado que su pareja las saludó.

-Hola chicas.- Susurró con voz melosa.- ¡Qué pena! Si hubieseis llegado antes habríais visto un buen espectáculo.

 

Una de ellas, de pelo moreno no respondió, arrebujándose en un abrigo que llevaba parecía temblar ligeramente. La otra, también de melena morena hasta el pecho, preguntó con un tono algo ronco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué espectáculo?

 

Divertida, Marla pasó a señalar a Daphne y Stephanie, que todavía se alejaban de allí deprisa, para comentar.

-¡Vais a daros un auténtico festín aquí! Sobre todo si hincáis el diente a esas dos monadas. - 

Su interlocutora esbozó una leve sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Al fin, la que iba a su lado añadió.

-Tenemos algo de prisa. Si nos disculpáis.  
-Claro. Nos veremos luego.- Convino Marla.-

 

Esas dos entraron en tanto la periodista y Sabra se alejaban de allí…

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejes estar.- Le pidió la israelí con tono apurado.- No quiero tener más problemas con ellas.  
-Descuida. No los tendrás. Te lo aseguro.- Se sonrió pérfidamente su pareja.-

 

Por su parte y tras calmarse a su vez, Maggie quiso ir a ver qué había pasado con Daphne y Stephanie. Al poco salió tras ellas y las encontró a pocos metros. La maestra lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en un banco y su concernida hermana trataba de animarla también entre sollozos.

-Vamos Dap. No pasa nada. No las creo ni una palabra. Son unas zorras mentirosas. ¡Están locas!  
-¿Estáis bien?- quiso saber Maggie que había dejado sentado en otro banco cercano al pequeño Alex.-   
-Sí…- Musitó finalmente Daphne.- Lo siento Steph. Te he arruinado la tarde. - Sollozó.-  
-No pasa nada, no ha sido culpa tuya. Ya vendremos otro día a esa prueba, ¿eh? - quiso sonreír la interpelada, aunque también dejaba caer alguna lágrima a su pesar.-

 

Sufría mucho por su pobre hermana mayor, esos dos tortilleras la estaban sometiendo a acoso. Pero ella no lo iba a permitir. ¡Ojalá pudiera haberle dado otra bofetada a esa puta que decía ser la exnovia de Dap. En cuanto Martin se enterase desde luego que tampoco le iba a hacer gracia. Aunque precisamente por eso, mejor sería no decirle nada.

-¡Lo siento! - Gemía Daphne.-  
-Tranquila.- Le pidió Maggie aproximándose a ella y pidiéndole con tono afable a Stephanie.- ¿Podrías estar un poquito con Alex? Para que no se asuste.  
-Claro.- Convino la muchacha enjugándose las lágrimas a su vez.-

 

Y allí que se fue tratando de animarse a sí misma y al niño. Por su parte, una destrozada Daphne le susurró a Maggie, llena de angustia y de zozobra.

-¡No sé qué hacer!  
-Sé fuerte.- Le aconsejó su interlocutora en tanto la abrazaba.-  
-Esa…, esa mujer tenía razón. Me quedé mirando a esa chica, cuando entró, ¡me gustó!. No sé cómo es posible…muchas veces me siento atraída por mujeres, como ahora, ¡es una tortura!…- Sollozó moviendo la cabeza, avergonzada y consternada tras su confesión.- No sé que hacer…y tengo miedo.  
-Eso pasa, me ocurre a mí también, incluso ahora. Es una tentación. Por eso debes ser fuerte.- Le insistió su contertulia.- Solo tenemos nuestra fortaleza y nuestra fe, junto con el amor de los nuestros. No temas y piensa en todo lo bueno que Dios te ha dado.

 

Aunque con lo último Daphne se refería más que a ningún remordimiento por sus tendencias a cómo era posible que sus pensamientos fueran tan transparentes para esas dos. Sobre todo para aquella individua a quien ni tan siquiera conocía. Tras separarse del abrazo, Margaret aprovechó para acariciar las mejillas de la maestra y enjugarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo en tanto le desvelaba con preocupación.

-Mira, no conozco bien tu historia. Pero por lo que he visto esa chica sí te quería. Está muy dolida. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, ha caído en las garras de Marla. Y créeme. No digo que las mujeres como nosotras, bueno, como fuimos nosotras, sean malas, solo que están extraviadas. Por eso soy la primera que aboga por su redención. Por ejemplo, conoces a Kerria. Aunque ahora tenga mis diferencias con ella admito que es buena persona. Esa ex pareja tuya o lo que fuera, no creo que sea mala tampoco. Sólo sucede que las dos viven engañadas. Sin embargo, cree lo que te digo, Marla si que es mala, muy mala, incluso perversa. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con su orientación sexual. Cuando la conocí nos hicimos amantes, después vi cómo era y enseguida lo supe. Nada le importa salvo su propio interés, no tiene ningún escrúpulo. Pasará por encima de quién y de lo que sea para salir beneficiada. Procura alejarte de ella, y sobre todo alejar a tu hermana. Esa individua es capaz de cualquier cosa. Y digo cualquiera. Por eso me produce escalofríos.

Aquello contribuyó a aumentar el miedo en Daphne más que a aliviarlo, con todo asintió dejando ya de llorar. Debía ser fuerte no solo por ella sino por su familia. Y pensar más que en sí misma en que esas dos individuas no le hicieran daño a Steph. 

-Soy una cobarde.- Suspiró admitiéndolo sin reservas.- En eso Sabra tiene toda la razón. La traicioné sin causa. Y luego, luego conoció a esa mujer. Aunque yo creí que ellas ya…  
-No quiero que me des más detalles.- Le pidió Maggie.-

La maestra asintió, podía comprender el porqué, esos temas le eran enojosos a la señora Derail, le recordaban también su propio pasado del que ahora se avergonzaba. Aunque ella lo que quería era admitir que fue injusta. Quizás, de no haberse dejado llevar por aquellas ensoñaciones, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No sabía que era peor. Haber admitido su homosexualidad cuando tuvo la ocasión, en aquel tribunal, o esta vida cimentada sobre tantas mentiras. 

-Ahora es tarde para echarse atrás.- Suspiró en tanto pensaba con tristeza.- Haría muchísimo daño a mucha más gente. Comenzando por Steph. Y a Sabra ya la he perdido. Sólo deseo que Martin vuelva lo antes posible, nos casemos y pueda dejar todo esto atrás definitivamente.

 

Por su parte, sin imaginar esas tribulaciones de su hermana, Stephanie trataba de jugar con el niño a las palmas. Ahora el pequeño Alex sonreía, aunque de pronto, se puso serio y le dijo a la atónita muchacha.

-Ten cuidado con las señoras malas, te morderán.  
-¿Esas?- Se rio entonces Steph.- ¡Que se atrevan a intentarlo!.- Se rio afirmando.- Las dejaré con menos dientes que una rana. ¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuantos dientes tiene una rana?- Le preguntó jovialmente al niño.-

 

El curioso pequeño movió la cabeza y la muchacha exclamó con regocijo.

-¡Ninguno!, por eso.

 

Entre tanto, esas dos habían llamado a un taxi deslizador. Seguidas por su droido. Marla todavía se retocaba con maquillaje la marca del bofetón de esa chica. Incluso llegó a decir con patente lascivia, abundando en el tema pese a los ruegos de su pareja.

-Si me la dejasen por una noche solamente, esa zorrita acabaría siendo más tortillera que su hermana. Creo que, a pesar de todo, le va la marcha.  
-¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez?- Le pidió una molesta Sabra.- Es solo una cría.  
-¡Vamos, cariño! -Se sonrió su interlocutora.- No te enfades. Tú estarías invitada. ¿No me digas que no te pondría hacértelo con esa niña? O sino puedes mirar cómo se lo hago yo. Enseñándola el “Arts Amandi” ja, ja, ja. No volvería a mirar a un tío en la vida. ¡Qué lástima que no pudiera iniciarla también! -Suspiró relamiéndose ahora para sentenciar esperanzada.- Pero todo llegará.  
\- ¡Deja de hablar así! Me pones enferma.- Espetó la israelí.- ¿Es que no ves que nos odian? Y pese a lo que diga Stephanie es sólo una niña que cree estar protegiendo a su hermana, ¡por el amor de Dios!. ¿Es que no tienes ningún freno moral?

 

Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros, en tanto tecleaba algo en su teléfono móvil. Una vez concluyó repuso aseverando con desdén para admitir.

-No, no tengo ningún freno. Y estoy acostumbrada a que me odien, cielo. Pero lo mejor ha sido ver a Maggie otra vez. Ya has visto las cosas que me dice. Aunque te lo puedo asegurar, cuanto más pasionales son y más se enfadan, más fogosas resultan en la cama. Y Margaret era muy buena amante. Ahí donde la ves. ¡Lástima que se haya echado a perder! Ahora se dedica a hacer de niñera…¡Me gustaría ver su cara si le echo la mano encima a ese niñito, o a su querida hijita! Ja, ja, ja…

Sabra abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Aquello era ir demasiado lejos. Una cosa era estar enfrentadas al hetero patriarcado, a esa traidora mentirosa de Daphne o quienes la defendieran. Pero otra muy diferente era ni tan siquiera imaginar el hacerle daño a unos críos. Quizás su amante la estuviera tomando el pelo, eso esperaba desde luego.

-No te entiendo Marla, de verdad que no.- Pudo decir ahora más asustada que enfadada, añadiendo eso sí, con resolución.- Ese niño.. creo que es el hijo de la mayor Hunter. Y ella me ha ayudado siempre. Antes de que nadie le toque un pelo te juro que tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Yo defiendo a las personas inocentes. Y los niños lo son.  
-¿Inocentes?- Se burló su contertulia afirmando sin pudor.- Puede que ahora sí que lo sea, pero un día crecerá. Será otro macho más. Y entonces lamentarás el haber sido tan blanda. No querida. Nosotras debemos ser como las antiguas amazonas que solo tenían relaciones sexuales con hombres para procrear y que cuando les nacían hijos varones los ahogaban en el rio.- Y sin dejar de sonreír ante el horrorizado gesto de su contertulia, agregó con sarcasmo.- Aunque, reconozco que lo suyo tenía muchísimo más mérito. Nosotras en eso somos más afortunadas. Podemos simplemente inseminarnos.  
-No tomaré parte en esto.- Anunció Sabra con evidente malestar.- De ningún modo contéis conmigo si queréis llevar las cosas a esos extremos.

 

Aunque en esta ocasión no fue su compañera quien replicó sino una aterciopelada voz de mujer. Con la ya tenue luz del atardecer, la israelí vio junto a ellas a una chica bastante alta con formas andróginas. Era en conjunto bastante hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo rubio y unos ojos de color indescifrable que la miraron fijamente cuando declaró.

-Eso no está ya en tu mano decidirlo, querida…

 

Sabra se sintió rara. No era capaz de reaccionar, ni tan siquiera de moverse. Esa desconocida parecía tener una especie de imán que simultáneamente la atraía con la fuerza del deseo y la repelía con una extraña sensación de temor reverencial.

-Me alegra verte, Blise. -Comentó afablemente Marla como si nada de lo que su compañera sentía hiciera mella en ella.-  
\- Vine lo antes que pude al recibir tu mensaje.- Comentó esa individua mirando ahora a la israelí.- ¿De modo que ésta es la intrépida piloto que te habías ligado? Me decepciona. Solo la he escuchado quejarse y poner objeciones.  
-No está preparada todavía.- La excusó la reportera, agregando eso sí, con tinte entre lascivo y meloso, susurrándole a un oído a su pareja.- Pero pronto lo estarás, cariño. Confía en mí. Blise se ocupará de ti.

Esa rubia se sonrió de un modo tal que hasta Marla pareció una inocente cría a su lado. Y Sabra, sin comprender por qué, sintió que un pánico cerval la inundaba. Por desgracia para ella seguía estando incapacitada para moverse. Fue entonces cuando un taxi deslizador robótico llegó. Sus dos acompañantes la hicieron montar en él, luego se subieron también, el droido se enganchó en la parte trasera y el vehículo se perdió por la carretera saliendo de la ciudad. Mientras y ajena a estos sucesos, Debbie interpretaba su papel de auditoria. Allí estaba sentada ceremoniosamente en el despacho frente a la encargada. Fue ésta quién comentó con un tono que pretendía ser firme y seguro.

-Hemos pasado ya varias auditorías a lo largo de los años, siempre con resultados excelentes.  
-Y no lo pongo en duda, señorita Walsh.- Repuso la joven de cabellos morenos.- Pero es mi trabajo y debo hacerlo.  
-Claro, claro.- Convino ésta con expresión de circunstancias.- Por supuesto que puede contar con toda mi colaboración.- Añadió esbozando una sonrisa muy artificial.-

 

Debbie asintió, sin embargo ella no estaba allí por eso. De modo que, jovialmente le pidió a su anfitriona, a medio camino entre el pretexto y la auténtica necesidad.

-¿Tiene un aseo por aquí?  
-Sí, por supuesto.- Repuso Brenda que pareció aliviada.- Salga y siga el pasillo, al fondo a la derecha.

Su interlocutora así lo hizo. Anduvo hasta allá para efectivamente ir al baño, pero al salir del mismo pasó de largo de aquel despacho, tenía interés por visitar otras dependencias. Las salas de descanso de las modelos, por ejemplo.

-Una lástima que esté de misión.- Se dijo casi divertida.- Con la cantidad de tías buenas que hay aquí. Seguro que podría ligar con alguna.

No obstante tal y como se había dicho no tenía tiempo para eso. Además, todavía pensaba en esa chica rubia que se quedó mirándola embobada. No le fue muy difícil percatarse del interés que tenía. Y siendo tan guapa como le pareció, desde luego que era mutuo.

-Quizás la vuelva a ver.- Pensó esperanzada. -

 

Ya anochecía, en ese planeta la estrella roja que le daba luz no era tan potente como el sol terrestre, y eso le planteaba un interrogante. Posiblemente las reglas del juego aquí no serían iguales que en la Tierra. En eso estaba reflexionando, a la par que tanteándose un bolsillo, cuando una muchacha unos centímetros más alta que ella se le cruzó. Sería una de las modelos. La miró con extrañeza y le preguntó.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

 

Fijándose un poco más vio que era morena y voluptuosa, pese a llevar puesto un abrigo que ocultaba parte de su anatomía. Al principio creyó que podría ser esa individua de la entrada, la que estaba junto a la chica de pelo corto. Pero no, ésta en efecto era bastante más alta.

-Lo siento, me he debido de perder.- Comentó.-

 

Aquella modelo pareció creer aquello, iba a indicarle como salir de allí, aunque la miraba de un modo extraño. Hasta daba la impresión de temblar. Era extraño, pese a estar en el interior del edificio, con una temperatura más que agradable y llevar ese abrigo, esa chica daba la impresión de estar helada. Así lo constató la impostada auditora cuando rozó levemente una de sus manos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- quiso saber Debbie.-

 

Sin responder, esa muchacha apretó los puños y se aproximó tímidamente a ella cuando otra chica, de aproximadamente la misma altura que esa otra joven, pelo lacio y oscuro , con una tez pálida y formas angulosas debido también a su delgadez, la sujetó suave pero firmemente de una muñeca preguntando a su compañera.

-¿Algún problema, Renata?  
-Esta mujer dice que se ha perdido, Luka.- Pudo musitar con la respiración algo entrecortada.-  
-¿De veras?- Sonrió aquella individua mostrando unos dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados.-  
-Sí, eso es. Fui al servicio. Pero ya me he percatado de cómo salir de aquí.- Pudo musitar Debbie.-

 

La mirada de esa extraña casi la atrapaba. La muchacha parpadeó bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Se sentía muy incómoda. Como si esa chica la estuviera analizando y quisiera adentrarse en su mente. Por suerte ella sabía cómo evitar eso tras muchos años de adiestramiento. Entonces sintió un escalofrío, no le cabía ninguna duda, aferró aquello que tenía en su bolsillo con fuerza. Pudiera ser que le hiciera falta emplearlo…

-¿Señorita?- Se escuchó entonces la voz de Brenda.- ¿Está usted aquí?.  
-Sí, disculpe, me había extraviado.- Pudo replicar Deborah aliviada de salir de aquella sensación tan desagradable como extraña.-

 

En ese mismo instante las dos modelos que se hallaban a su lado se limitaron a alejarse de allí caminando despacio. Aunque todavía Debbie pudo escucharlas hablar en voz baja.

-Aquí no. Debes controlarte. - Le susurró esa modelo a la tal Renata que asintió deprisa.-

 

Al cruzarse con su jefa esas dos la saludaron con un gesto. Brenda se lo devolvió sin pararse a charlar con ellas. Estaba más preocupada por esa auditora. Quería causarle buena impresión.

-No se preocupe.- Le dijo de modo solícito.- Estos endiablados pasillos es lo que tienen para quien no los conoce. Sígame, le tengo toda la información preparada.

 

Debbie asintió, agradeciendo a esa mujer su presencia puesto que presentía de alguna forma que eso la había librado de algo realmente terrible. Suspiró sacando aquello de su bolsillo, una botellita con un claro líquido dentro, juraría que había visto algo brillar tenuemente dentro del blazer donde la llevaba. Al fin, tras contemplarla durante unos instantes, volvió a guardársela. 

-Debo avisar inmediatamente a Lance y a mi equipo. Tienen que venir aquí.- Pensaba tratando de dominar su agitación.- ¡Yo sola no podré con esto!

 

Horas antes, en el Clargin, Giaal acudió puntualmente a su cita. Allí estaban ya Wina y Nelly. La hija de los Adams había llamado a su amiga convenciéndola de tomar algo. Nelly asintió y parecía estar de buen humor. Las dos llegaron, fueron atendidas como siempre por Ginger que ahora frecuentaba mucho más su local, deseando tener noticias de su hijo. En esta ocasión, Nelly le comentó que Dean le enviaba saludos y que prometía mandar una foto dentro de unos días. Cuando oyó eso la pobre mujer se emocionó tanto que incluso lloró, Wina se sintió realmente mal. Tuvo que esperar a que la dueña se alejara para ir a buscarles unas raciones de tartas con unos zumos, (consumiciones a las que, por supuesto, las invitaba) para recriminarle a su amiga.

-Esto no está bien. La estás engañando.  
-Pero la hago feliz.- Replicó como si tal cosa la interpelada, alegando.- ¿Acaso la vida no va de eso? Hay que ser feliz, no importa cómo. O al menos creer serlo. En el fondo todo se basa en el engaño y la apariencia.

 

Su contertulia desde luego que estaba en claro desacuerdo con aquello. Aunque tenía una réplica bastante sencilla en esa ocasión.

-¿Y te has parado a pensar en cómo vas a conseguir una fotografía de Dean?  
-Tranquila. Eso no será problema.- Se sonrió la muchacha.-

 

Wina ni pudo preguntar porqué su contertulia veía eso tan fácil. Justo en ese momento llegó el doctor Ginga. Las chicas sonrieron al verle. Sobre todo Nelly quien marcó un gesto de alegría realmente evidente y genuino en esta ocasión.

-¡Doctor!- Exclamó agitando una mano para llamar la atención del recién llegado que justo acababa de entrar al local. - ¡Aquí, estamos aquí!

 

Giaal las vio y, sonriendo a su vez, fue directo a sentarse junto a ellas.

-¡Qué agradable coincidencia!- Declaró Nelly.-

 

Wina miró al recién llegado y éste le devolvió una mirada de complicidad. Habían acordado no decirle nada a esa chica, como si la presencia de él fuera del todo casual. De modo que el alien comentó.

-Venía de dejar a mi hijo con Maggie, tenía tiempo aun para ir al hospital así que decidí pasarme por aquí. Me alegra haberlo hecho. ¿Qué tal va todo?- Añadió dirigiéndose sobre todo a Nelly.-  
-Mejor, mucho mejor. Al parecer mi padre ha cambiado de forma de pensar, después de mi ausencia.- Repuso la joven.-

 

Wina estudiaba la expresión de su amiga con creciente asombro. No acababa de entrever qué pensaba esa muchacha. Quizás fuese así y las cosas en su casa hubieran mejorado. Entre tanto Giaal afirmó gratamente sorprendido.

-Bueno, me alegro de que así sea.

 

Y es que recordaba cómo fue a “ advertir” a Edgar y a esa mujer con la que ahora convivía. A buen seguro eso le hizo reflexionar. Al menos el padre de Nelly no querría tenerle como enemigo. 

-Espero que recobréis la armonía en casa.- Deseó el doctor, interesándose de seguido.- ¿Qué tal tu hermano?  
-¡Oh!, Orix está muy bien, él siempre lo ha estado. Mi padre sí que le estima mucho. Y esa mujer, Kassandra, no es mala como al principio creí. Al contrario, me ha estado aconsejando para que mi padre y yo nos llevemos mejor.- Aseveró con un tono que daba la impresión de ser muy sincero.- Y ¿qué tal están ustedes doctor?, ¿Su esposa y su hijo están bien?.  
-Sí, muy bien, gracias.- Sonrió un más relajado Giaal.- Mi mujer tuvo que ir a su base. Tiene mucho trabajo. Y eso me recuerda que yo tengo que ir al hospital ya.  
-Por cierto.- Le pidió Nelly.- Si tiene tiempo, de camino me gustaría comentarle algo, en privado. Si no te importa Wina.- Le dijo a su sorprendida amiga.-  
-Oh, no, claro. No hay problema. Yo tengo que regresar a casa.- Afirmó algo apurada la interpelada.-

 

De modo que a los pocos minutos se despidieron. Sobre todo de Ginger que lamentó no poder invitar al doctor Ginga aunque fuera a un simple té. Giaal se lo agradeció igualmente y salió tras las chicas. Caminaron un trecho juntos y finalmente se separaron. Wina tomó la dirección hacia su casa. Ahora iba todavía más preocupada. Su amiga estaba cambiando y para mal. Estaba segura de que mentía pero lo hacía de un modo tan natural y certero que ni tan siquiera tratando de leer su mente podía confirmarlo. Era como si, lenta y sutilmente, Nelly hubiera aprendido a levantar una barrera entorno a sus pensamientos más profundos. 

-Mamá tenía razón.- Suspiró.- Hablaré con ella. Espero que pueda aconsejarme.

 

Por su parte, tanto el doctor como Nelly caminaban ahora hacia el hospital. La chica entonces decidió ser clara.

-Verá, desde que descubrí que no soy humana…tengo algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.  
-Por favor, claro que lo eres.- Se apresuró a rebatir Giaal.-  
-No doctor Ginga, sé que no lo soy. Pude ver ese informe que usted le facilitó a mi padre.- Suspiró la chica que, pese a todo animó su rostro con una sonrisa para añadir con tinte más optimista.- Pero eso ya no importa, soy lo que soy. Aunque tengo muchos deseos de saber de dónde provengo. Esa raza, los simbiontes…o algo así. Por lo que he podido averiguar, uno de ellos se transformó en mí de modo permanente.  
-Algo así, aunque fue mucho más complicado que eso.- Admitió Giaal.-   
-Entonces es verdad.- Musitó su interlocutora.- La verdadera Nelly murió y yo simplemente tomé su lugar…

 

Giaal la sujetó suavemente de una muñeca invitándola a sentarse en un banco cercano. El alien decidió contarle toda la verdad con tono amable y algo consternado.

-Verás. Aquello fue una tragedia. Aurora perdió a su hija durante un ataque del enemigo. La pobre enloqueció. En aquel tiempo, viajábamos a bordo de la SSP-2. Su mundo se desmoronó igual que ese edificio que atrapó a su hija. Sucedió que una especie alienígena que era capaz de mimetizarse con formas humanas se había introducido en la nave. Suplantando a miembros de la tripulación y otras personas cometió algunos actos de sabotaje para nuestros adversarios. Al fin dimos con ella y cuando la acorralamos, debilitada ya, nos lo confesó. En realidad no era malvada. Nuestros enemigos tenían a algunos de sus hijos como rehenes, no le dieron más opción. Sin embargo estaba moribunda, solo tenía energía para una última transformación. Parte de ella, la que todavía estaba en condiciones, aceptó someterse a ello a cambio de que salvásemos a sus crías. Yo le prometí que así sería y durante el asalto a la nave del tirano Gralas…  
-¿De quién?- Inquirió la perpleja Nelly interrumpiendo el relato.-  
-Un canalla, eso no importa ahora.- Repuso Giaal, para proseguir.- Bueno, cumplí mi promesa, las rescaté y las puse a salvo. A sus crías me refiero. A cambio ese simbionte cumplió. Todo fue idea de Maggie. Ella se compadeció de Aurora y me pidió ayuda. Por suerte guardábamos algunos tejidos de Nelly, la original.- Matizó.- Y los combinamos con esa criatura. Tras un tiempo de incubación asimiló el ADN de esa niña y como resultado naciste tú. Por eso te digo que, realmente eres Nelly. Técnica y biológicamente tienes su misma genética.

La muchacha había escuchado con la boca abierta. Jamás llegó a imaginar que eso sería así. Ahora incluso tenía lágrimas en el rostro y apenas si pudo balbucir.

-Todo, entonces, fue …  
-Tu madre te amaba más que a nada en el mundo.- Le dijo Giaal.- Y cuando volvió a verte, le hicimos creer que su hija no había muerto, que sencillamente quedaste malherida y que habías estado en el hospital, recobrándote. Que debido al accidente habías perdido la memoria.  
-Por eso ella siempre me leía y me contaba cosas que habíamos hecho todos juntos desde que yo era muy pequeña.- Gimió la muchacha.- Me repetía una y otra vez lo que me gustaba para comer, para beber, para jugar… desde que era apenas un bebé…  
-Lo hizo porque te quería muchísimo.- Afirmó el doctor Ginga emocionado también, sentenciando.- Deseaba con todo el corazón que su hijita estuviera totalmente de vuelta a su lado.  
-Aunque al final, ella lo sabía.- Suspiró Nelly enjugándose las lágrimas para añadir.- Ahora comprendo sus últimas palabras. Ya tienen sentido para mí. En el fondo siempre supo que yo no era su verdadera hija. ¡Todo fue una mentira!  
-No, no lo fue.- Rebatió Giaal aseverando enérgicamente.- Te crió como a su hija. Eso eras para ella. Siempre te quiso. Tanto a ti como a Orix. ¿O consideras falso el amor que te demostró? ¿Crees que eso se podía fingir?

La interpelada movió la cabeza, viéndose obligada a admitir ese argumento, aunque enseguida planteó.

-¿Y porqué mi padre no?- Quiso saber la muchacha más por curiosidad que por otro motivo.- ¿Porqué él no me quiso nunca?

El doctor bajó la cabeza ahora, cerrando incluso los ojos, le resultaba difícil tener que decírselo, pero reunió el valor suficiente como para confesar.

-Cuando el derrumbe ocurrió y sacaron el cuerpo de Nelly fue tu padre quien tuvo que ir a reconocer el cadáver. Tu madre no fue capaz. Él vio el cuerpo de su hija…Sin embargo.  
-Mi madre nunca lo vio.- Completó la chica, en estado casi de shock.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ahora lo comprendo todo. Él siempre supo que yo no era su hija. Y tuvo que criarme como a tal mientras mamá vivió.  
-Pese a todo es injusto. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que sucedió. Eres inocente. Edgar no tenía ningún derecho a decirte esto, ni a hacerte tanto daño…-Sentenció amargamente Giaal.-

Nelly guardó unos momentos de triste y culpable silencio. Al fin declaró.

-Eso ya no importa. Solo quisiera saber qué fue de esos hijos que el simbionte que me creó, tuvo. Es como si fueran mis hermanos. Mis auténticos hermanos.- Remachó.-   
-No sé que fue de ellos. Se marcharon al poco tiempo.- Declaró el doctor.-  
-¿Y está seguro que yo no soy igual que ellos?- Inquirió la joven.-  
-No, al menos en la capacidad de transformarte.- Le contó Giaal explicándole.- Tu ADN quedó fijado con el de la Nelly original.  
-Le suplicó que, si sabe algo de ellos o puede indagar, lo haga y me lo diga. ¡Por favor! - Le pidió la joven con gesto compungido.-  
-No será fácil. Pero haré cuanto pueda.- Asintió el doctor.- 

 

Y tras guardar un breve pero reflexivo silencio, Nelly sonrió ampliamente ahora diciéndole a su interlocutor con tono reconocido.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor. Usted me dio la vida y siempre ha cuidado de mí. Igual que Maggie. Nunca lo olvidaré.  
-No me lo agradezcas, solo espero que puedas ser feliz. Sigue mi consejo, olvida el pasado. Lo que cuenta y lo que importa es que eres Nelly.

Y Giaal se levantó listo para acudir al hospital, su turno iba a comenzar. La muchacha le despidió agitando la mano y pensando, aunque de un modo más siniestro del que le hizo ver a su contertulio.

-Sí. Ahora sé exactamente lo que hacer. Ante todo lo primero será encontrar a mis hermanos.

 

Y a su vez, bastante alejada de allí, horas antes, Susan llegó a su base. Enseguida se presentó ante su superiora, la capitana Simmons, que la hiciera llamar de modo tan urgente. Tras anunciarse y tocar a la puerta, declaró.

-Se presenta la mayor Hunter como le fue ordenado.  
-Adelante, mayor.- Le pidió su superiora.- 

 

Tras entrar, cuadrarse y saludar, Susan aguardó. Finalmente la capitana le indicó a su subordinada.

-Por favor, toma asiento. Lo que tengo que decirte es algo que es mejor que oigas sentada.  
-¿De qué se trata, señora?- Quiso saber ésta siguiendo esa indicación, y sentándose de inmediato en el sillón que se enfrentaba al de su superiora.-

Simmons entonces la escrutó con la mirada y tras un instante de silencio, sentenció.

-Tenemos un problema. Un gravísimo problema…

 

Y según dijo aquello, otra persona entró en el despacho, era una mujer, una a la que Susan enseguida reconoció, quedando entre sorprendida y muy contenta al volver a verla…sin embargo esa individua no parecía estar feliz, sino que compartía el gesto inquieto de la capitana. Incluso afirmó dirigiéndose a la mayor Hunter.

-La capitana tiene razón, Susan. La situación es realmente peligrosa y acuciante…por eso estoy aquí.


	27. Infiltraciones

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa Susan preguntó, en tanto la mayor Gray tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Tenemos sospechas de que algunos oficiales de alto rango están conspirando. Posiblemente pagados por nuestros enemigos o por mafias para introducir a personas y mercancías de modo ilegal en Nature.- Le contó Jane.- Me he estado ocupando del caso desde hace un par de meses, cuando llegué desde la Tierra de incógnito. Mis órdenes eran contactar con la capitana Simmons y ayudarla en su investigación.  
-Usted estuvo tan ocupada con el juicio contra la alférez Leví que no quise perturbarla.- Afirmó su superiora.-   
-¿Y tenemos alguna pista sobre el origen de esa conspiración?- Quiso saber Susan.-  
-Por eso mismo la he llamado con carácter de urgencia.- Le contó Simmons, añadiendo con tono confidencial.- Es algo que yo misma me resistía a creer pero que da la impresión de ser cierto, en vista de los indicios.

 

Y le susurró la teoría que estaba barajando. Al escucharla la mayor Hunter incluso se levantó atónita para exclamar.

-No puede estar hablando en serio, señora.  
-Ojalá fuera una broma, pero mucho me temo que no lo es. La mayor Gray misma se lo puede confirmar.- Repuso su superiora con gesto grave.-  
-Es cierto.- Convino Jane.- Para empezar, he rastreado cuentas bancarias, analizado movimientos y he visto que coinciden con focos de actuación y zonas que son las más sensibles en cuanto a infiltraciones que hemos sufrido en los últimos meses. 

 

Susan no dijo nada durante unos instantes, al fin pudo preguntar.

-¿Y qué desean que yo haga?  
-Por ahora nada fuera de tus atribuciones normales.- Replicó la mayor Gray.- Sigue como si no supieras nada, pero estate alerta y para cualquier petición u orden que te llegue de esos conductos y que creas fuera de lugar, infórmame a mí directamente o a la capitana Simmons.  
-Muy bien.- Aseveró la superiora de ambas.- Pueden retirarse y recuerda Susan, ante todo discreción.- Insistió.-

 

Tras levantarse y saludar las dos oficiales salieron del despacho. Entonces, dejando los temas profesionales a un lado, Jane la saludó de modo jovial.

-¡Me alegra mucho volver a verte, de veras!- Sonrió queriendo saber.- ¿Qué es de tu vida? Bueno, ya veo que has ascendido deprisa, como no podía ser de otro modo. Sigues con el doctor ese…  
-Sí, nos casamos y tenemos un hijo.- Le contó su interlocutora con patente orgullo.-   
-Vaya, ¡enhorabuena!- Repuso la mayor Gray.-  
-Si tienes tiempo podríamos comer juntas y nos ponemos al día. Dime ¿Tú que tal? ¿Has encontrado a alguien?

 

Jane suspiró ahora, moviendo la cabeza despacio para confesar.

-Mi trabajo es tan absorbente que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para otra cosa. Bueno, he salido esporádicamente con algún hombre, nunca con compañeros de armas, eso no. Es una regla que mantengo a rajatabla. Ya tuve bastante con una vez.

Susan la miró curiosa, de eso no sabía mucho. O al menos no recordaba. Dijo entonces.

-Bueno mujer. Me cuesta creer que, de todos los hombres que hay, no hayas encontrado a ninguno como para asentarte.  
-Ya te he dicho que este trabajo desgraciadamente es muy poco propicio para eso.- Sentenció su interlocutora.-

 

Susan asintió. Eso era cierto. Si ya era complicado ser militar y tener familia en un sitio fijo, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería pertenecer al servicio secreto como Jane. En tanto salían de la base y tomaban un deslizador rumbo a la ciudad del Norte, fue precisamente su compañera quien le contó con un tono a medio camino entre la nostalgia y el pesar.

-Cada día estoy más segura que el hombre de mi vida fue Leval. Y que le perdí por mi propia culpa. Luego, no he parado de deambular por la Tierra y ahora he venido aquí, yendo de caso en caso, de una investigación a otra. He llegado a un punto en el que sé que no podría convivir con nadie. Que estaría obligada a esconder siempre una parte de mi vida. Prefiero seguir sola.-Remató, aunque enseguida agregó más animosamente.- Pero celebro mucho que tú si tengas una familia.  
-Ahora te enseño algunas holo fotos que llevo. - Sonrió su contertulia.-

 

No tardó en sacar su teléfono y mostrárselas a su compañera. Jane sonrió asintiendo.

-Es un niño muy guapo. Debéis de ser muy felices con él.- Afirmó.-  
-Muchísimo, mi hijo es lo más importante de mi vida.- Confesó Susan.-

 

Incluso le enseñó a su interlocutora una imagen que había tomado la tarde anterior explicándole.

-Aquí está Alex con mi hermana Deborah. Ha venido a vernos ayer, por trabajo. Es curioso, tanto ella como tú habéis venido por ese motivo.

 

Jane se mostró algo pensativa aunque enseguida le preguntó a su contertulia.

-¿A qué se dedica tu hermana?  
-Es auditora.- Respondió la mayor Hunter.- Ha venido a revisar cuentas de algunas empresas.

 

Su interlocutora no dijo nada más. Sencillamente las dos continuaron caminando hasta un restaurante. Allí comieron charlando sobre los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, Jane pensaba.

-Vaya, así que auditora. Esto es muy interesante…

 

Esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una luminaria en el cielo. Tanto ella como Susan se levantaron de inmediato observando aquello con perplejidad. Lo mismo que el resto de los comensales que estaban en la terraza de aquel restaurante.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Inquirió Jane.-  
-Parece una explosión. Tendré que preguntar a nuestra base si se han detectado presencias enemigas o hemos sufrido algún ataque.- Repuso su contertulia.-

 

No tardaron en ir a informase ambas. Aunque para su alivio no se había detectado ningún tipo de intrusión del enemigo ni ataque. Descartado también un meteorito las autoridades declararon que eran pruebas de rutina. 

-Creo que será Kiros.- Le comentó Susan a su acompañante una vez salieron de la base tras esas explicaciones.- Debe de estarse entrenando. Suele hacerlo en ocasiones con otros de su raza destinados aquí.  
-Eso de convivir con un saiyajin es a veces complicado.- Se sonrió Jane.- 

Su compañera asintió, y al fin las dos se marcharon quedando para verse los siguientes días a fin de coordinarse en la investigación.

-Nos veremos. Hasta entonces ten cuidado.- Le recomendó la mayor Gray a Susan.-

 

Al fin y tras varios días la posición de Dean parecía estar más segura. Tras su expedición con Pancho se ganó el reconocimiento del grupo. El chico había logrado varios miles de créditos. Su habilidad con las máquinas de los cajeros y desactivando protocolos de seguridad eran únicas. Tanto que Angela le llamó tras otra de sus incursiones. Le hizo pasar a una habitación privada y le comentó con gesto complacido.

-Hablé con Cobra, tus trabajos le han impresionado. Creo que te has ganado un puesto entre nosotros.

Dean asintió visiblemente aliviado y contento. Aunque enseguida dijo llevado por esa sensación.

-Eso no es nada. Si contase con equipo adecuado podría sacar no miles, sino millones de créditos.

Ahora fue Ángela quien le miró atónita. Sonrió tras unos instantes y declaró incluso con un tono divertido y algo burlón.

-¡Tampoco te emociones demasiado, muchacho!

 

El chico pese a todo sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que decía, y además, no solo deseaba impresionar a Cobra, sino a la atractiva novia de éste. Aunque claro, se daba perfecta cuenta que no tendría nada que hacer con ella. Era años mayor que él y, por si fuera poco, precisamente la chica del jefe de esa banda. Ya había madurado lo bastante para no intentar ninguna estupidez. Aun así, nunca vendría mal tenerla asombrada con sus cualidades. Sobre todo, recordando que ese cerdo de Brund seguía fuera. 

-Te aseguro que podría hacer algo realmente grande si tuviera la posibilidad.- Insistió él.-  
-Bueno.- Suspiró Ángela añadiendo con cautela.- Hablaré con Cobra cuando le vuelva a ver. No te prometo nada. Dependerá de en qué humor le pille.

 

Dean asintió, no obstante miró a esa joven con gesto algo extrañado y dijo, sin poder ser capaz de callárselo.

-No entiendo a un tipo como Cobra. Con una novia tan guapa como tú, yo no estaría yendo de un sitio a otro sin poder verte.

 

Ángela se rio ahora, aquello parecía divertirla. Incluso brindó al muchacho una mirada casi maternal. Movió la cabeza para replicar.

-Tú eres muy joven todavía. No sabes lo que este mundo demanda. Hay que andarse con muchísimo cuidado. Sobre todo un jefe de banda. Se tienen muchísimos enemigos y los peores no son precisamente los polis. Esos hasta son buenos a veces. Te daré un consejo, de quien menos te debes fiar nunca es de quienes estén más cerca de ti.

 

El chico quedó callado sopesando aquellas palabras, asintió y Ángela le dijo entonces con un tono algo más impersonal.

-Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

 

Asintió saliendo de allí, fue en busca de Pancho aunque para su desgracia antes se topó con Brund que, siempre que le veía, le obsequiaba con una mirada lasciva y se tocaba aquellas partes. Ahora además se relamió susurrándole a modo de amenaza teñida de regocijo.

-Pronto, muy prontito, volveremos a pasarlo bien juntitos, cariño.

 

Entre aterrado y lleno de odio, Dean no se atrevió ni a despegar los labios. Ese maldito calvo le miró con intensidad, como si estuviera planeando otra de las suyas. No obstante, la figura de Ángela a través de una ventana pareció hacerle variar de opinión. Entonces se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a Dean y se alejó silbando.

-Algún día me las pagarás.- Susurró el chico con marcado deseo de que así fuera.- Algún día sabrás quién soy yo…

 

Por su parte Wina estaba en casa pensando en su amiga no sin inquietud. Su madre la había aconsejado bien. La muchacha era consciente que Nelly estaba atravesando por un momento muy delicado. Precisamente por ello tenía que estar a su lado. Melissa, que ahora estaba más atareada dejando atados algunos cabos antes de su traslado para liderar el grupo de las Fairy Five, pese a todo encontró un momento para sentarse con su hija y decirle al notarla preocupada.

-Cariño. Tú haces cuanto puedes. Hazme caso. Lo mejor para tu amiga es saber precisamente que puede contar contigo en momentos como estos.  
-Sí mamá. Pero tengo la sensación de que Nelly se está alejando de mí.- Confesó la jovencita.- La percibo cada vez más encerrada en sí misma. Eso no es bueno.  
-No, no lo es. Pero a veces todos pasamos por fases de ese tipo.- Afirmó Melissa quien de modo más jovial quiso variar de tema.- Anímate. Mañana vendrán a cenar Scott, Clarisa y el peque Franklin.  
-¡Qué bien! Franklin es tan mono, ¡y tan inteligente!- Sonrió Wina.-   
-Sí, y a ti te quiere mucho.- Aseveró su interlocutora.-   
-Perdona mamá.- Le dijo la muchacha a la atónita Melissa explicándose de inmediato.- Estoy tan centrada en mis cosas que no te he preguntado. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Estás lista para el cambio de trabajo?  
-Bueno, es más un traslado, y ya estuve allí.- Sonrió la interpelada.-   
-Vas a ser la mejor jefa de las Fairy Five de la historia.- La alabó su hija.-

Tras eso le dio un beso en la mejilla que Melissa recibió encantada.

-Gracias cielo, con ser una buena jefa me conformo. No es nada fácil, ¿sabes? Tienes mucha responsabilidad.  
-Algún día ojalá pueda trabajar contigo.- Deseó la muchacha, afirmando.- Como la prima Mimí con la tía Mimet y el tío Daniel.-  
-Me encantaría.- Convino su contertulia.- 

 

Dejó a su hija que se dispuso a prepararse para la cena. Melissa pensaba también en Keiko. Echaba de menos a esa muchacha. Aunque al parecer había encontrado la felicidad dedicándose al mundo de la canción. Según las noticias la cantante iba a dar una gira por la Tierra y después pudiera ser que por Bios e incluso Nature.

-Me gustaría verla.- Pensó con algo de nostalgia.- 

En esas estaba cuando puso la holo tele. Tras las noticias de rigor una le causó impresión. Su esposo llegaba justo en ese instante de la cocina y ella le llamó.

-Clyde, escucha esto.

 

Él se aproximó y, tras darle un beso de buenas noches, se sentó junto a su esposa y ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando el locutor comentó.

-Se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de una muchacha a las afueras de la ciudad. Al parecer las causas no se han determinado todavía. Pero parecer haber sido identificada como una joven modelo…  
-¡Qué horror!- Dijo Melissa.-  
-Sí. Es terrible. – Convino Clyde declarando.- Hay que tener cada vez más cuidado. No sé que le está pasando a este planeta. Somos muy pocos y se está volviendo realmente inseguro.  
-Quizás las autoridades se han preocupado más de los ataques provenientes del espacio que de los problemas existentes aquí.- Conjeturó su mujer.-  
-No lo sé. – Admitió su contertulio.- Solo espero que las cosas no se escapen de control. 

 

Su mujer asintió, y tras esa triste noticia los dos apagaron la holo tele. Wina volvía de su habitación y deseaban pasar la velada en armonía, sin tristes nuevas que ensombrecieran ese momento familiar.

-Bueno, a cenar.- Sentenció Clyde deseando con aire entre misterioso y divertido.-Espero que os guste mi nuevo plato.  
-El plato es bonito, ¡a ver que pones dentro!- Rio Wina y con ella sus padres.-

Y de este modo comenzaron a cenar…

 

Todavía recordaba Debbie aquella terrible situación. No le cabía ya ninguna duda. Eso era un nido. Es más. ¡Estaba infestado! Según salía de allí, aun recuperándose de esa incómoda sensación de sentirse una especie de marioneta a merced de aquellas miradas, vio a una muchacha pelirroja que deambulaba en las inmediaciones. Es más, esa chica se le acercó preguntándole de forma jovial.

-Hola, disculpe. ¿Trabaja usted aquí? Quería saber qué debo hacer para presentarme a los castings.

 

Deborah la miró todavía impactada y le susurró con evidente inquietud.

-Sigue mi consejo, no se te ocurra entrar ahí. ¡Por tu propio bien!

 

La joven le devolvió una perpleja mirada. En tanto aquella mujer morena se alejaba la siguió con la vista.

-Vaya, vaya.- Pensó Tania, pues de ella se trataba.- Deben de estar pasando cosas muy gordas por aquí. Y yo que solo venía a por Marla. 

 

Y es que ya en la Tierra, en tanto estudiaba en la facultad de periodismo, llegaron a sus oídos algunos casos de ese tipo de individuas fatales. Pero lo que llamó su atención es que esa tal Marla se centraba solo en otras mujeres. Por desgracia, nunca se habían obtenido pruebas contra ella. A menudo las víctimas tenían una posición social relevante, incluso estaban casadas y tenían hijos. Por tanto preferían ser chantajeadas y pagar antes que poner en peligro todo aquello.

-Esa perra sabe hacer las cosas muy bien. Pero la expresión de esa mujer era de miedo. Y no creo que fuera por Marla. Aquí ocurre algo más gordo. No sé qué habrá pasado ahí dentro, pero ahora más que nunca tengo ganas de averiguarlo.

 

Sin embargo, mirando la hora en una Holo proyección cercana suspiró. Se había hecho muy tarde y el horario para preguntas y pruebas había concluido.

-Bueno, ya volveré mañana temprano, a ver si indago algo. Seguro que es lo que la O´ Brian haría. Esa mujer siempre tiene paciencia para ir acotando el reportaje, poco a poco.

 

Y se dio media vuelta para retornar a su hotel y trazar algún plan de cara al día siguiente. Lo que tampoco le pasó desapercibido fue esa noticia. La oyó tras pasar por un bar cercano con holo televisión.

-Vaya, aquí también tienen problemas en las calles. No creía que Nature fuera tan peligroso. Y que raro, muerte por causas sin determinar. Quizás sería buena idea indagar en la policía.

 

Así lo pensó, decidida a aclarar al menos ese misterio. La que no tenía nada claro si vería un nuevo amanecer era Sabra. La israelí se sentía rígida, incapacitada para moverse. Había sido llevada a un almacén abandonado donde, en una improvisada habitación, estaba incluso atada a una cama. 

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí?- Pudo preguntar reuniendo la suficiente determinación como para intentar soltarse pese a todo.-

 

Esa rubia individua la observaba a poca distancia, velada entre las sombras de una escasa iluminación rojiza, y sonrió. Fue Marla quién se aproximó hasta la cabecera de la cama susurrándole a su pareja.

-Cariño. Si pensabas que conmigo el sexo era algo increíble. Ya verás cuando conozcas a mi amiga.

 

La verdad, si había algo que en ese momento no le apeteciera a Sabra era hacer el amor. Y más que nada porque esa mujer le daba escalofríos. No comprendía porqué. Ella no era ninguna cobarde y se había jugado la vida decenas de veces en sus misiones. Pero esto le parecía muy diferente. Le daba la impresión de ser todo su cuerpo el que estuviera en pánico, como si fuera víctima de una especie de miedo primario imposible de dominar. Casi como el que podría sentir un ratón que estaba a punto de ser devorado por una culebra cuando ésta clavaba en él su hipnótica mirada.

-¡Soltadme! - Exigió tratando de aparentar una seguridad y un valor que no sentía.- Soltadme enseguida o cuando yo misma logre quitarme esto os voy a…

 

La risotada casi enloquecida de Marla la cortó en seco. Esa mujer la observaba entre divertida y con regocijo malsano para sentenciar.

-Cariño, dentro de poco no solo no querrás soltarte sino que desearás estar encadenada a nosotras.

 

Esa mujer extraña sin embargo no pronunciaba palabra. Eso la hacía todavía más temible. La israelí apenas si podía enfrentar su mirada a la de ella, y es que los ojos de esa individua ahora le parecían lucir amarillentos. Aquella individua se aproximó despacio hacia su víctima y entonces Sabra abrió la boca con horror, de los labios de esa mujer sobresalían dos largos y finos colmillos.

-Eres muy afortunada.- Se sonrió siniestramente Marla, añadiendo con genuino deseo de que así fuera.- Yo tengo que aguardar muy turno y tú vas a ser “ renacida” nada más llegar.

 

Su aterrada interlocutora estaba en obvio desacuerdo cuando pudo gritar llena de horror ante lo que se le venía encima. Sin embargo, cuando Blise ya estaba a punto de clavarle aquellos afilados colmillos, se detuvo. Aquella rubia individua profirió una especie de gruñido gutural y se apartó tapándose la cara. Apenas si pudo susurrar con tono entre gutural y airado a la atónita Marla.

-¡Estúpida! Quítale eso… ¡Quítaselo!- Le ordenó.-  
-¿Quitarle el qué, la ropa?- Inquirió la aludida.-

 

Por respuesta su jefa le propinó una bofetada que derribó a la morena, haciéndola sangrar por la nariz. Blise ahora la observó con esos ambarinos ojos que lucía, relamiéndose, mostrando sus colmillos y añadiendo con voz ronca y reprobatoria.

-Quizá empiece por ti. Pero…no, no tendrás ese honor todavía. Al menos hasta que nos sirvas como es debido. El símbolo que lleva, ¡quítaselo!

 

Sabra se dio cuenta que esa especie de vampiro se refería al colgante con la estrella de David que tenía colgado al cuello. Estaba claro que un símbolo religioso en el que se tuviera fe protegía de esos seres. Ella misma se encomendaba a él antes de salir de misión. Y otra cosa que descubrió es que esa especie de monstruo había bajado su concentración. Sus ligaduras además no estaban demasiado fuertes. Haciendo uso de su adiestramiento pudo soltarse lo bastante como para ser capaz de liberar las manos. No obstante, permaneció quieta no deseando que sus adversarias lo notasen.

-De modo que sois una maldita secta de enfermas que se creen vampiras.- Sentenció, recobrando poco a poco su aplomo y tratando de resultar lo más ofensiva posible.- ¡Qué decepción! Pensaba que defendíais los derechos de la mujer y sois peores que los hombres.

 

Fue Marla quien respondió en tanto se aproximaba despacio hasta ella. Sentenciando.

-Mujeres u hombres ¿qué más da? Los humanos son solo ganado. Servirán únicamente para alimentar a seres superiores como Blise. Y yo… yo quiero ser parte de esos seres superiores. Tú deberías estar agradecida por esta oportunidad.  
-Sí, quizás tengas razón, pensándolo fríamente.- Afirmó Sabra.-

 

Su amante se colocó junto a ella y, tras darle un suave beso en los labios se dispuso a quitarle ese colgante. Aunque lo que Marla no esperaba era que la israelí, con ambas manos libres, la empujase violentamente contra ese monstruo haciéndolas chocar en tanto exclamaba.

-¡Pero lo mío nunca fue pensar con la cabeza fría!…sobre todo cuando me atacan un par de rameras mentirosas.

 

La piloto aprovechó entonces para saltar de la cama y salir a todo correr, abrir la puerta y perderse en la noche.

-¡Estúpida!- Siseó la vampiro mirando con desprecio y enfado a esa inútil humana.-  
-Iré por ella.- Afirmó Marla.-  
-Tú no podrías someterla. Iré yo misma.- Se sonrió ahora Blise mostrando sus colmillos en toda su extensión y admitiendo casi con deportividad.- Al menos tiene espíritu de lucha. Será una cacería interesante.

 

Y más rápida de lo que su sirvienta humana pudo ver salió en persecución de su presa…Entre tanto, Sabra trataba de correr en busca de algún sitio en donde hubiera gente. Su instinto le decía que ese ser no querría mostrarse ante testigos. Al menos de momento. Pero para su desgracia aquello estaba desierto. La habían llevado a un lugar muy apartado, a las afueras.

-Maldita sea. No podré enfrentarme a esa…cosa.- Pensaba llena de temor.-

 

Aunque siendo una oficial militar ahora y a diferencia de lo que le había dicho a Marla, sí que se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría. La parte positiva era que, en tanto llevase aquel colgante posiblemente estaría a salvo. Aunque la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando, a pocos metros de distancia, oyó una extraña e hipnótica voz de mujer que la reclamaba.

-Sabra… ven conmigo. Vamos, es inútil que trates de ocultarte. No puedes esconderte de mí. Puedo oler tu miedo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

 

La israelí tragó saliva. Debía ser aquel monstruo. Pero no se movería del sitio. Si fuera verdad que podía detectarla no estaría diciendo eso, sencillamente se limitaría a atacarla. Tampoco respondió. Eso sería darle una indicación de dónde estaba. Si embargo, su adrenalina volvió a dispararse. No estaba sola allí. Algo se movió a unos pocos metros, tras un callejón a su espalda. Dándose la vuelta despacio se giró en esa dirección. No podía permitirse el lujo de salir corriendo y descubrirse. De modo que no tuvo más opción que observar. Atónita, vio a un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro que iba vestido de un modo algo raro, portando un largo palo afilado y una pequeña ballesta, que le susurró.

-No hables. Ya queda poco para el amanecer. Tendrá que marcharse enseguida.

 

La piloto le interrogó con la mirada. Aunque por el momento mejor seguir ese consejo. De hecho era verdad que algo de claridad comenzaba a manifestarse en el cielo.

-Vamos querida. No me importa que salga el sol. Esta estrella es demasiado débil como para dañarme.- Reía aquella individua sonando a una distancia cada vez más cercana.-

 

Antes de que Sabra pudiera reaccionar, ese tipo estaba ya a su lado y susurrándola.

-¡Maldita sea! Eso era algo que nos temíamos.  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Cuchicheó ella a su vez.-  
-Créeme, el mejor amigo que tienes en estos momentos.- Afirmó él, presentándose.- Me llamo Kyle Robbins.  
-Sabra Leví.- Repuso ella, agregando no sin apurada ironía.- Me gustaría decir que es un placer…pero no me encuentro muy motivada para eso.  
-Me hago cargo.- Afirmó él.-

 

Por su parte Blise estaba aproximándose poco a poco. Le gustaba acechar a su presa. Los humanos dejaban un rastro fácil de seguir. No obstante algo la extrañó. Le daba la impresión de que allí podría ocultarse más de uno. Eso no le gustó. ¿Y si sus enemigos estuvieran aguardando? Aquello podría ser una trampa. Recibió entonces una llamada. A desgana se alejó de esa zona y respondió.

-¿Sí? ¿Eres tú, Luka? ¿Qué quieres?  
-Nuestra jefa ha ordenado que vengas lo antes posible. Con esa lacaya humana.- Le indicó.-  
-Estoy a mitad de una cacería.- Informó la vampira.-  
-Eso no importa. La reunión es más urgente.- Repuso su interlocutora.-  
-Pero me ha visto.- Objetó.- Y puede contárselo a otros.  
-¿Quién la iba a creer?- Argumentó su compañera, afirmando.- Vamos, sabes que no es sabio desobedecer a nuestra líder.

 

Con evidente contrariedad Blise asintió, ya encontraría a esa humana otro día. Cortó la comunicación y volvió al almacén con esa idiota incompetente.

-¡Todo por culpa de esta estúpida!- Rumiaba con enfado.- No la convertiría en una de nosotras aunque fuera la única en el Universo. Su amante sería desde luego mucho mejor como adquisición. Pero no contrariaré a nuestra líder. Ya habrá otra ocasión.

 

Corrió para encontrar refugio en ese almacén, el sol estaba apuntando ya en el horizonte. A pesar de lo que había dicho antes todavía lo temía. Era cierto que la estrella roja de ese mundo no bastaba para matar a los de su especie pero sí que les debilitaba dejándoles indefensos. Podría decirse que tanto como un humano corriente. Además de producirles quemaduras que tardaban en desaparecer. Por eso no deseaba exponerse. Entró al fin y vio a esa humana mirándola con gesto suplicante.

-¿La has cazado?  
-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Ve a por un deslizador, debemos regresar. Hay reunión.- Le ordenó a su interlocutora.-

 

Marla no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir. Llamó enseguida a un vehículo robot y al poco ambas partieron camino de su cita. Entre tanto, una pasmada Sabra escuchó a ese muchacho relatar.

-Pertenezco a un grupo especial. Nos dedicamos a luchar contra estos seres. Tengo aquí a una compañera con la que debo reunirme. Mi jefe supuso que la cosa podría estar difícil y me envió a ayudarla. Vine hasta aquí siguiendo una pista. Pensando que este lugar podría ser un nido.  
-¿Nido?- Se sorprendió su contertulia.-  
-Sí, su guarida. Donde se esconden cuando llega el día. Pero desgraciadamente, si esa chupasangres no mentía, va a ser muy difícil enfrentarse a ellos si pueden caminar a la luz del sol. 

 

La israelí hizo un espacio con las manos. Quería un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo eso. Finalmente fue capaz de admitir.

-Lo he visto y aun así no puedo creerlo. ¿De veras que no son unas locas con colmillos postizos?  
-¡Ojalá lo fueran! Por desgracia son bien reales. De modo que créetelo.- Le aseguró Kyle, quien adelantándose a su interlocutora aseveró.- Sí, los vampiros existen, y sí, son muy peligrosos. Y ahora están tratando de infiltrarse en este planeta. Por desgracia tiene una red muy bien tejida y sabemos que algunos altos cargos, tanto civiles como militares, están de su parte. Bien por miedo, coacciones, sugestión, sobornos o promesas.  
-¿Sabes quiénes?- Inquirió la israelí.-  
-No, por eso mi compañera vino antes. Iba a investigar sobre el terreno. Hace poco nuestro jefe me ordenó venir. Y creo que hará unas pocas horas, mi colega se comunicó con él pidiendo ayuda. Por suerte somos previsores.- Sonrió admitiendo.- Al llegar aquí y verte correr te tomé por ella. Incluso me llamó la atención tu corte de pelo. Ja, ja. Bueno, no te ofendas, está muy bien. Pero creí que Debbie se había hecho un cambio de look radical. De hecho, si os miro bien, sois bastante parecidas.  
-¿Debbie?- Repitió la piloto.- Me suena ese nombre.   
-Se llama Deborah Hunter.- Le comentó el joven, informándola.- Tiene una hermana mayor viviendo aquí.  
-Sí, la mayor Susan Hunter, es mi superiora en la escuadrilla.- Le contó a su vez Sabra sin salir de su asombro.- 

 

Ahora recordó, cuando estuvo con Marla en la sede de modas Deveraux, poco antes de encontrarse con Daphne y Stephanie. Esa otra mujer morena que quería ver a la encargada. En eso pensaba cuando ese chico declaró.

-Debbie quería reconocer algunos sitios en este planeta, sobre todo la sede de Modas Deveraux. Tenemos serias sospechas de que algo muy raro está sucediendo allí. Ella misma ha enviado un último mensaje, ese al que he aludido antes.

 

Y el chico sacó una botellita que parecía contener agua. Para sorpresa de su contertulia le explicó.

-Es agua bendita. Además de ser letal para esos monstruos les detecta. Si hay alguno de ellos cerca comenzará a emitir un tenue halo azulado. Cuando llegué y te descubrí lo emitía. Al principio hasta sospeché que eras una de ellas, luego oí a esa otra. Al parecer ya se ha ido, puesto que no veo nada fuera de lo normal.  
-Me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto.- Suspiró Sabra apoyándose en una pared.-

 

Y es que las piernas le temblaban. No recordaba haber sufrido tanto estrés ni tan siquiera en los combates aéreos. Al fin Kyle guardó aquella pequeña botella y sacó su teléfono. Entonces activó el buzón de mensajes. Perpleja, la israelí escuchó una voz de chica relatar con patente nerviosismo.

-¡Están aquí! Confirmado. Me he librado por muy poco. Esto debe ser un nido. No sé si estará infestado o si simplemente se ocultarán unos pocos para pasar desapercibidos. Pero necesito que vengáis urgentemente. Nos arriesgamos a que esto se nos escape de las manos.  
-Es un mensaje de hará unas pocas horas. Desde una localización próxima a Modas Deveraux.- Explicó el muchacho.-

 

La piloto se puso pálida. No le fue demasiado difícil ahora relacionar las cosas. En cuanto hizo memoria. Cuando ella y su (esperaba que ya ex amante) entraron, ésta saludó de un modo muy cordial a la recepcionista, pero enseguida se deleitó observando a las modelos que iban y venían. Eso tratándose de Marla era lo habitual. La propia Sabra las contemplaba con gusto. Sin embargo, ahora caía en la cuenta que, al salir de allí tras el incidente con Daphne y su hermana, incluso se aproximó a algunas de esas mujeres e intercambió unos cuchicheos. Sobre todo con una chica alta, delgada y de cutis muy pálido. Muy similar a esa que la había intentado morder. Unas palabras que su ex pareja pronunció cuando hablaba con aquella individua la hicieron ahora temblar.

-¡Vais a daros un auténtico festín aquí! Sobre todo si hincáis el diente a esas dos monadas. - Rememoró con horror puesto que, a lo lejos las veían marcharse en ese instante.- Se refería a ellas. Entonces, ellas dos podrían estar en peligro.- Musitó ahora tras atar cabos.-  
-¿Quiénes?- Inquirió Kyle.-  
-Daphne y Stephanie.- Repuso la piloto.- Y otras muchas chicas también.

 

Sobre todo por la forma en la que esa degenerada había mirado a la hermana de Daphne. ¡Si hasta se había relamido y todo! En un principio Sabra lo achacó sencillamente a que era una pervertida. Marla ya le había dicho sin ningún tipo de pudor que ella había compartido algo más que sentimientos con niñas de esa edad. Y que hubiera estado encantada de iniciar a Stephanie si pudiera hacerlo. Y esos comentarios que hizo delante de aquel pobre crío. Ya entonces, y sin sospechar nada de esto, a Sabra le parecieron demasiado. Ahora, con tono avergonzado, se lo confesó a su contertulio. Éste no obstante se asustó, pero no por lo que la israelí creía, más cuando le contó.

-¡Ojalá que solo se tratase de abusos a menores! ¡Y fíjate lo que estoy diciendo, con lo gravísimo que eso es! Por desgracia cuando esos individuos y sus sirvientes hablan de iniciación, en su jerga no solamente significa sexo.   
-¿Y qué más significa?.. Su pregunta murió ahí mismo cuando la horrorizada israelí abrió la boca al percatarse del pleno impacto de esas palabras.- Yo, yo creí que Marla decía eso porque Stephanie no solamente es heterosexual sino que es muy homófoba. 

 

Le hizo un breve resumen de lo que sucedió y Kyle movió la cabeza para replicar.

-Por eso se reía tu pareja…  
-Expareja.- Remarcó la israelí afirmando rotunda y llena de consternación.- Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Esa tal Maggie tenía toda la razón. ¡Es un monstruo! Y yo estaba tan llena de odio y de amargura que no pude verlo.- Se lamentó sinceramente ahora.- 

 

Educadamente Kyle la dejó concluir esa especie de mea culpa para sentenciar.

-Eso es lo de menos. Te decía que por eso se reía tu pareja. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Eso daba igual. Quería decir que ella, al no ser todavía una vampira, no podría iniciar a esa chica. Pero del modo en que me la has descrito, creo que estaría deseosa de poder hacerlo. Sino ella, alguna de sus amas.   
-¡Tenemos que impedirlo como sea!- Exclamó la israelí matizando de inmediato.- No pueden hacerle eso ni a Stephanie Kensington, ni a nadie. Pese a nuestras diferencias esa niña no se merece acabar así.

 

Kyle sonrió ahora asintiendo con aprobación. Su jefe no se había equivocado. De hecho su presencia allí no obedecía a la casualidad. Fue el propio Lance quien le envió. Como siempre tras consultar algunos de sus arcanos. El chico recordaba aun su conversación con él, poco antes de dejar la Tierra haría unas dos semanas.

-No entiendo porque no puedo ir con Debbie.- Le comentaba el joven con desencanto.-

 

Lance, acomodado en un blando sillón de cuero y sentado tras una mesa de madera ojeaba distraído un gran libro de color burdeos en tanto le escuchaba. Cuando Kyle concluyó su frase cerró aquel grueso volumen para replicar.

-Digamos que tienes otra misión igual o casi hasta más importante que la suya.- Sentenció.-

 

Y pasó a informarle de la misma. Cuando el chico le escuchó le dedicó una atónita mirada inquiriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?  
-Completamente. - Replicó contundentemente Lance añadiendo.- Ya te lo he dicho, la Luz y la Oscuridad están preparándose para la confrontación decisiva. Cada bando está reclutando valiosos elementos. Y uno de los sitios claves será el planeta Nature. Os necesito allí a Deborah y a ti. Yo mismo tengo muchas otras cosas de las que ocuparme. Debbie deberá centrarse en su cometido y tú en lograr atraer a nuestra causa a algunas piezas más que notables.

 

Y entre otros valiosos fichajes le habló de esa oficial israelí. Le mostró incluso una Holo foto suya en la que Sabra tenía una larga melena morena peinada en forma de coleta. Por eso al principio le costó reconocerla, tomándola incluso por Debbie. Las dos eran ciertamente muy parecidas en físico, color de pelo e incluso tono de ojos azules. No obstante, los de la piloto eran algo más oscuros. Pese a todo eso daba igual a distancia, dado que aquella diferencia no era perceptible. 

-Debes darte prisa porque podría ser demasiado tarde ya. Tendrás que encontrar primeramente a esta mujer. Y esperar a que ellos no se te hayan adelantado. Ya llevan un tiempo trabajándosela para que se pase a su lado por propia voluntad. Te daré todos los datos que tengo sobre sus posibles nidos y refugios…

 

Así lo hizo Lance y cuando Kyle fue a la dirección que su jefe le indicó estaba preparado por si debía rescatar a esa chica. Siempre le maravillaba el conocimiento que su líder tenía sobre esas cosas. ¿De dónde sacaría esa información? Supuso que, siendo un experto en ciencia esotérica, podría verlo de algún modo. En fin, por lo que a él se refería iba preparado. Llevaba un buen arsenal. Se ocultó cerca vigilando el lugar que estaba marcado como la base enemiga. Había llegado tarde para liberarla antes de que la metieran allí. Ya maldecía su mala suerte cuando, por fortuna, vio que aquella muchacha salía huyendo a todo correr. Desde luego tenía espíritu de lucha. No tardó en seguirla, suponiendo que cualquiera de esos vampiros podría ir tras de ella de inmediato. Se ocultó cerca de ella y solamente se dio a conocer cuando escuchó la voz de aquella vampira que estaba tratando de cazarla. De modo que, sonriendo tras recordar aquello, le propuso ahora a esa valerosa joven.

-¿Entonces, te unes a nosotros?  
-Dale por hecho.- Asintió Sabra eso sí, poniendo como condición.- Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas acerca de cómo va esto.  
-No te preocupes, lo haré.- Convino Kyle añadiendo.- Vamos, tengo un deslizador aparcado cerca.

 

Y la chica le siguió, deseosa de retornar lo antes posible a la ciudad…Otra que horas antes ya había vuelto a casa de los Ginga con el pequeño Alex fue Maggie. La enfermera devolvió al crío enseguida a sus padres. El doctor ya había llegado y se ocupó del pequeño.

-Mi esposa no regresó todavía de la base.- Le comentó a su interlocutora.-  
-Salúdala de mi parte, yo tengo que retornar a casa. Llevo todo el día sin ver a mi hija.- Repuso Maggie.-  
-Hasta mañana pues.- Replicó el alien.-

 

Así pues Margaret se fue deseosa de volver a ver a su pequeña. Cuando al fin llegó su marido la aguardaba allí. Su cara era de circunstancias e incluso de pesar.

-Hola cariño, lo siento, me retrasé. – Saludó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

 

Aunque Kiros no reaccionó, fue entonces cuando su mujer le observó extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Tengo que hablar contigo, será mejor que te sientes.- Le pidió él con tono grave.-  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Quiso saber ella con tono teñido ya de inquietud.- ¿Algún ataque enemigo? Se han visto luces en el cielo.- Comentó.-

 

Y es que aquella tarde, tanto ella como miles de personas, vieron aquellos resplandores. Sin embargo, las autoridades se apresuraron a explicarlos con prácticas de las fuerzas aéreas descartando cualquier tipo de amenaza. Así su esposo le confirmó.

-No que yo sepa.- Repuso él moviendo la cabeza.-  
-¿Y tu madre?- Quiso saber entonces Maggie? ¿Es por ella? Espero que haya visto que Gloria es todavía muy pequeña. ¿Se ha disgustado cuando le contaste lo que te dije?

 

Kiros miró hacia otro lado y suspiró largamente, no sabía cómo decírselo pero sabía que no tenía opción. Su esposa iba a descubrirlo muy pronto.

-Maggie, mi madre se ha ido.- Le contó.-  
-Bueno.- Repuso su contertulia con tono algo apurado.- No quise desairarla. Sé cómo son en tu pueblo con sus costumbres. En fin, trataré de enviarla un mensaje. ¿Dónde está, en algún hotel?  
-Ha vuelto a Nuevo Vegeta, esta tarde.- Repuso él con voz queda.-  
-Lo siento cariño.- Dijo Margaret que le aseguró.- Ya verás cómo lo arreglamos todo, y como cuando Gloria sea un poco mayor iremos a visitarla allí y las cosas serán diferentes.

 

La enfermera iba a adentrarse en la casa para darle un beso a su hija a la que suponía durmiendo ya. Aunque entonces su marido la sujetó suavemente de una muñeca y tras hacer que le mirase sorprendida pudo desvelar no sin pesar.

-Mi madre se ha llevado a Gloria con ella.

 

Fue como si la tierra se abriese bajo los pies de Maggie, al principio ni fue capaz de asimilar eso, después negó absolutamente perpleja, al fin estalló furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Será una estúpida broma, verdad?- Chilló para ir a todo correr a la habitación de su hija llamándola.- ¡Gloria!

 

Su esposo no se atrevió a seguirla. Maggie registró literalmente toda la casa, al fin, no tuvo más remedio que afrontar la verdad. ¡Su hija no estaba! Y eso la hizo revolverse contra su marido.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú le has permitido llevársela! Ha secuestrado a nuestra hija y no has hecho nada.- Le chilló ella totalmente fuera de sí, agarrándole de la camisa que llevaba hasta rompérsela.- ¡Cómo has podido!

 

Él no quiso ni tratar de explicarse. Por más cosas que arguyera Maggie no le creería. Al menos en ese estado.

-¡Quiero a mi hija! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a ese maldito planeta a recuperarla!- Le exigió la enfermera.-   
-No es tan sencillo.- Pudo decir él.-

 

Margaret le miró con auténtico odio ahora para escupir.

-Lo teníais todo planeado, ¿verdad? Me engañasteis para que no estuviera aquí. Jamás lo hubiera permitido, esa loca tendría que haberme matado antes. De ella podía esperar cualquier cosa, ¡pero de ti!- Exclamó abofeteándole con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.-

 

Aunque eso le provocó a ella una lesión en la mano. El saiyajin quedó imperturbable por el golpe, no así viendo el estado de su esposa. Intentó abrazarla interesándose por ella.

-¿Estás bien? Deja que te vea eso.

Sin embargo Maggie se apartó de él siseando con ira.

-¡No me toques! No quiero que te acerques a mí jamás. 

 

El aludido, bajando la cabeza, se dio media vuelta sin pronunciar palabra alejándose de allí. Maggie le vio irse y tras aquel ataque de rabia y furia su cuerpo cedió, cayó de rodillas sin poder dejar de llorar amargamente mientras gemía llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡Mi hija...Gloria!…

 

Kiros caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Tras salir de su casa recordaba lo sucedido. Su madre en efecto estuvo un rato con Gloria. Tras intentar hacerle algunas pruebas para que mostrase su fuerza, y ante la nula cooperación de la niña, Elua pareció renunciar a ello. De hecho, los tres viajaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad. A una zona de parque aislada para poder utilizar más energía sin alterar el orden. Allí la saiyajin enseguida le pidió a su nieta una vez más.

-A ver muéstrame qué eres capaz de hacer.  
-¡Quiero irme a casa!- Fue lo único que la niña contestó con un tonillo lastimero.-

 

Elua miró a su hijo con una mezcla de severidad y desencanto. No tardó en afirmar.

-Esto no es propio de una hija de saiyajin.   
-Madre, no está acostumbrada a esto.- Argumentó él tratando de justificar a la pequeña.-  
-Lo estará pronto.- Sentenció la veterana guerrera creando una bola de luz en su mano para dirigirse a la atónita cría.- Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo tú también.

 

Aunque la niña no pareció querer hacer caso de su abuela. Ésta, ya con poca paciencia, declaró.

-Muy bien mocosa, o la anulas o sufrirás las consecuencias.

 

Y sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó esa esfera contra la niña. El atónito Kiros no tardó de reaccionar yendo hacia su hija y desviando aquello que explotó inofensivamente unos metros más allá derribando un par de árboles.

-Madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Prometiste no dañar a Gloria. – La recriminó con malestar.-  
-Eso no podía dañarla.- Replicó la interpelada sin dar muestras de la menor inquietud. Dejando entonces perplejo a su hijo cuando remató con tono más airado.- Pero tu actitud sí que lo hará.  
-No comprendo a qué te refieres.- Repuso él.-  
-¡Lo comprendes perfectamente! - Espetó su madre estallando indignada.- Has dejado que tu esposa humana anule tu carácter por completo. Mírate. ¡Eres una ruina de saiyajin! - Denunció Elua.- Pareces un vulgar humano temeroso hasta de respirar por no contrariar a esa mujer.

 

Y sin más palabras lanzó un rayo de energía contra su propio hijo que, a pesar de ser desviado por Kiros sin problemas, provocó esta vez una explosión mayor en la atmósfera que asustó a la cría. Gloria comenzó a llorar queriendo regresar a casa.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho? Tu hija es solo una vulgar llorona y una cobarde. Quejándose y llena de temor cuando debería estar disfrutando de un buen adiestramiento.- Denunció la saiyajin.-  
-Mi hija es tan humana como saiyajin.- Repuso él visiblemente enfadado a su vez.- No tienes derecho a pretender otra cosa.

 

La niña asistía entre asustada y cada vez más enfadada a aquello. No le gustaba que esa señora mala le gritase a su papá. Y menos cuando la que decía ser su abuela aumentó su energía hasta crear un aura rojiza a su alrededor. Una vez más, Elua materializó otra bola de energía y le advirtió a Kiros.

-Esta vez, te prohíbo que intervengas.  
-¡Tú ya no eres quién para prohibirme nada! - Espetó él. Aumentado de energía a su vez. Para rematar.- Madre, te lo advierto, si insistes al final tendré que hacerte daño. 

 

Solo obtuvo una sonrisa burlona como réplica por parte de su interlocutora que aseveró sin pudor.

-Tú nunca has sido capaz de hacerme daño y nunca lo serás. Al menos desde el punto de vista del combate, pero ya me lo has hecho en algo más importante, en el orgullo. No te crie para que tires a la basura todas mis enseñanzas ni las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo.

 

Y Elua arrojó dos bolas de energía esta vez. Una contra su propio hijo y otra contra su nieta que la observó llegar con pánico en la mirada. Kiros, horrorizado a su vez, comprendió que ahora no sería lo bastante rápido como para impedir que aquello alcanzara a su pequeña. Sin embargo esto no fue necesario. Cuando los dos adultos quisieron darse cuenta Gloria sencillamente no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está?- Quiso saber Elua mirando en todas direcciones.- 

 

Para asombro de los dos, la pequeña no solo había esquivado el ataque dirigido contra ella, sino que, mucho más veloz de lo que ninguno fue capaz de ver, se interpuso entre su padre y esa otra bola golpeándola con su manita. Aquello desvió la esfera de energía lanzándola hacia el cielo donde estalló creando una horrísona y tremenda explosión. Ahora, entre asombrada e incluso asustada, Elua vio a su nieta brillar con tono rojizo, un aura de este color la envolvía iluminando su pelo de ese modo. Tampoco Kiros salía de su asombro.

-Esa bola, no estaba prevista para ella.- Pudo decir la anonadada abuela.- Era mucho más potente… ¿Cómo ha…?

 

Para pasmo de los adultos de la parte trasera de la niña incluso había brotado una colita peluda. Kiros recordó habérsela cortado haría mucho tiempo. Casi desde que nació. Lo cierto era que Maggie jamás quiso que tuviera eso, sobre todo cuando empezase a relacionarse con otros niños. Hubiese sido terrible para su hija ser rechazada como una especie de monstruo. No obstante, ahora, ese apéndice estaba nuevamente ahí. Y lo que era más. La niña emitió un sonido gutural increpando a su asombrada abuela en tanto sus ojos refulgían como ascuas de rubíes.

-¡Deja en paz a mi padre!

 

Elua y Kiros se miraron sin poder creerlo, ¡esa cría estaba transformándose! Aullaba ahora creciendo sin parar, su cuerpecito se recubrió de un denso pelaje rojizo y sus rasgos pasaron a ser los de un gran simio.

-Pero. ¡Es imposible!- exclamó Kiros.- Aquí no tenemos luna. Ni tampoco energía capaz de provocar el cambio a Ozaru.-  
-¡Lo está haciendo ella misma, sin precisar energía externa! ¡Es increíble!- Pudo decir la anonadada Elua.- 

 

Lo peor fue cuando ese gran mono de al menos diez metros de altura comenzó a aporrearse el pecho lanzando por su boca una enorme esfera de fuego que destruyó buena parte del bosque circundante. Pero la cosa no paró ahí. Ahora, el blanco de la ira de aquel enorme animal era su propia abuela. Y la anonadada Elua tuvo que emplearse a fondo para esquivar los ataques de esa bestia.

-No puedo creerlo.- Era lo único que la saiyajin podía decir en tanto se afanaba por no ser alcanzada por más disparos de energía o las enormes manos de ese monstruo.- ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?

 

Kiros por su parte desvió algunas bolas de esas hacia el espacio. Allí estallaron inocuamente. Al final, decidido a terminar con eso, apuntó a la cola de su hija lanzando una especie de disco de energía que pudo cortarla limpiamente. Eso operó el milagro. Aquel mono se detuvo y poco a poco fue menguando, el pelo desapareció hasta que el cuerpo desnudo de la cría cayó al suelo sin conocimiento. El saiyajin enseguida acudió a tomarla en brazos, visiblemente preocupado. La propia Elua aterrizó tras jadear por aquella batalla tan imprevista como terrible. Al fin, con gravedad en el tono, se dirigió a su espantado hijo.

-Es lo que yo temía. Cuando nació y la llevasteis a Nueva Vegeta pude sentir en ella un poder inmenso. Pero esto sobrepasa mis mayores expectativas.  
-Como ves, madre.- Suspiró él con tono más conciliador y aliviado, en tanto cargaba en brazos a la niña.- No necesita que la entrenes para que aumente su fuerza.  
-No. - Negó Elua para no obstante, corregir.- Claro que necesita que la entrene, pero no para que aumente su poder, sino para que pueda ser capaz de dominarlo. Si no aprende a controlarse tu hija se convertirá en un peligro. Y lo será tanto para sí misma como para todos los que la rodeen. Comenzando por ti, tu esposa y este planeta. ¿Es que no lo ves?

 

Kiros bajó la cabeza mirando a su pequeña lleno de consternación. Sabía que su madre tenía razón. Es más, ahora entendía. Elua había estado tratando de provocar esto en cierta forma, para que él lo viera.

-Solo tras años de práctica y de superar duras pruebas podrá Gloria ser dueña de su poder, y no ser su esclava.- Sentenció la veterana saiyajin.- Y si algo sale mal, allí podremos controlarla. Aquí sería imposible. Incluso para ti. A la larga tendrías que elegir entre ella o todo el planeta. Quisiera ahorrarte esa terrible disyuntiva.

 

El joven al fin asintió despacio. Siendo capaz de musitar.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Maggie. Si le cuento lo que ha pasado… ella…  
-Si se lo cuentas no lo creerá.- Aseveró Elua.- O aunque supiera que es cierto, no querría creerlo. Es su madre, ama a su hija más que a nada. Eso lo entiendo y lo respeto. Pero solo lograría atraer la desgracia sobre sí misma y sobre todos los que aquí moran. Tu mujer no escuchará. Solo hay una manera. Y sé que os supondrá mucho dolor…tanto a ella como a ti. -Afirmó con pesar la guerrera, quien enseguida le explicó cuál era su plan a su hijo.-  
-Me odiará.- Suspiró él con tono lleno de consternación.-  
-Es eso o lo que sabes que sucederá.- Le insistió su madre añadiendo.- Ahora Gloria está débil. Tardará en reponerse de este enorme esfuerzo. Pese a todo es una niña aun. Y más nos vale que sea así. Es pues el momento para poder llevármela de aquí.

 

Y Kiros tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Ahora, caminando a solas, se perdió por las oscuras calles sin saber qué hacer. Aunque al final se acordó de un amigo que quizás podría comprender eso. Del único al que podía localizar en ese momento y así se dirigió hacia su casa. Entre tanto Maggie, todavía de rodillas, no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba destrozada por el dolor y la angustia. 

-¡Oh Señor! ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?...

Tomó su móvil y marcó un número. Era tarde cuando una voz conocida respondió.

-¿Maggie?- Pudo escuchar a Mei Ling.- 

 

La oriental estaba a punto de acostarse. Al día siguiente tocaba trabajar. Dentro de nada la doctora Prentis vendría para hacerse cargo del grupo, en cuanto hubiera arreglado sus otros temas laborales. Penélope por su parte había adelantado la marcha dado que llamaron a su esposo antes de lo indicado. Apenas si pudieron despedirse de ella. De todos modos, ni Shania ni Emma estaban localizables desde hacía al menos dos días. Y además, estaba la inminente partida de Sonia. Suspiró. Tampoco hoy había podido verla. Sus malditos compromisos publicitarios. Por ello, al oír el teléfono pensó esperanzada que su novia la llamaba. No pudo quedar más perpleja cuando escuchó la llorosa voz de Maggie.

-¿Maggie, eres tú?- ¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber con perplejidad.-  
-Lo, lo siento.- Balbucía ésta entre sollozos, gimiendo.- No sabía a quién recurrir… No sé que hacer.  
-Tranquilízate, por favor.- Le pidió una cada vez más alarmada Mei Ling.- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Se ha llevado a mi hija.- Pudo sollozar su interlocutora.- ¡Se la ha llevado!...

En pocos instantes puso al corriente a la horrorizada oriental de lo que había sucedido. Mei Ling enseguida saltó como un resorte y le dijo con un tono lo más amable y tranquilizador que pudo.

-Enseguida me visto y estoy ahí. No te preocupes, avisaremos a más gente.  
-Gracias.- Gimió su interlocutora cortando la comunicación.-

 

La oriental se vistió a toda prisa. Incluso pensó en contactar con Sonia, pero finalmente optó por dejarlo estar. Además de que estaría muy ocupada era algo un poco embarazoso acudir de este modo a la casa de su exnovia. Si además llamaba a su actual pareja…

-Las cosas ya están bastante complicadas.- Se dijo en tanto, una vez vestida de modo informal, salía de allí.-

 

Era tarde, en la calle llamó a un taxi deslizador. Esperaba llegar lo antes posible. No obstante el vehículo tardaba en llegar. Consultó la hora, nada…

-Solo espero que no tenga que quedarme mucho rato aquí.- Pensó.-

 

Alguien más se aproximó a su lado. Era una joven, parecía una de esas modelos, alta y bien formada. La miró sonriéndola. Con tono de voz algo grave y enigmático, la recién llegada le preguntó.

-¿Le importa si compartimos taxi? Se que ha llegado usted antes que yo. Pero es muy tarde y me da miedo estar sola a estas horas.  
-No hay problema.- Sonrió Mei Ling.-

 

La chica a su vez sonrió agradecida. Era muy guapa. La oriental no pudo por menos que fijarse en su voluptuosa silueta. Enseguida se presentó. 

-Me llamo Renata.- Dijo esa joven sin dar su apellido.- Trabajo como modelo.  
-Mei Ling. Soy científica. - Repuso su interlocutora haciendo lo mismo.-

 

Se dieron la mano, hacía algo de frío o eso pensó la oriental, esa chica al menos estaba helada. Por fortuna el taxi llegó.

-Menos mal.- Pudo decir la modelo.- Ya estaba deseando que viniera. Créame, a estas horas ya da miedo caminar sola por la calle. Con esos asaltos y lo que ha pasado hoy.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Mei Ling.-  
-Encontraron muerta a una chica.- Le contó su contertulia con gesto temeroso y lleno de pesar en tanto le desvelaba.- Y era una compañera mía. Yo la conocía, ¡pobrecilla Carol!   
-¡Qué horror! Cuanto lo siento.-Declaró su contertulia dejándola pasar antes al interior.-

Al entrar al vehículo la modelo pareció calmarse un poco y suspiró.

-Bueno, es uno de esos taxis robot.- Comentó muchacha añadiendo, ¡qui cosas fachen! Perdón.- Pudo añadir ante su perpleja interlocutora.- Es que soy italiana.  
-Bueno, yo soy china.- Admitió Mei Ling.- Las dos estamos muy lejos de casa.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Suspiró su contertulia.- Echo mucho de menos mi hogar….

 

Mei Ling convino descuidadamente en eso, indicó la dirección que deseaba tomar y el vehículo arrancó. La oriental pensaba ahora en sus padres. Esa joven pareció leer su pensamiento pues declaró con tono apenado.

-El mío papa y la mía magma. Ya no podré verles nunca más. No ahora.  
-¿Por qué dice usted eso?- Trató de animarla su contertulia.- Seguro que estarán deseando verla y que la querrán muchísimo.

 

Ojalá ella pudiera creer lo mismo de sus propios progenitores, miró nostálgicamente a través de la ventanilla y suspiró. Algo raro sucedió entonces. Observaba con toda claridad el reflejo del interior del vehículo, incluso se veía a sí misma y los asientos, sólo había una cosa que no podía ver. Y esa misma cosa declaró entonces con tono siseante.

-Nunca podrían comprender en qué me he convertido…lo siento papá, mamá, lo siento Carol. Y usted, perdóneme.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo musitar Mei Ling tratando de mirarla.-

 

Todo sucedió en décimas de segundo. Aunque pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta. La científica intentó girarse para ver a su compañera de viaje que la atacó con enorme celeridad empujando su cabeza contra el cristal del vehículo. Incapaz de moverse siquiera la oriental vio con horror como de la boca de aquella chica florecían dos largos colmillos que ésta clavó en su cuello. La sangre brotó enseguida y, tras unos pocos segundos de resistencia inútil, Mei Ling perdió el conocimiento cayendo en una densa oscuridad…


	28. Un equipo muy completo.

Para Nelly aquello fue duro al principio, sin embargo no tardó en irse acostumbrando. Eso de acostarse con quien hasta hacía apenas un mes creía que había sido su padre pronto dejó de preocuparla. Es más, enseguida comprobó cuánta razón tenía Kassandra. Y es que Edgar pasó de verla como a una especie de monstruo a tratarla casi como a una princesa. No obstante, la primera vez no obstante le costó mucho vencerse a sí misma. Fue una tarde en la que su hermano Orix estaba en casa de un amigo cuando Kassandra le dejó el campo libre. Aquella mujer le dijo entonces.

-Aprovecha tu ocasión, él está solo y ayer no tuvimos relaciones. Te lo he dejado preparado. Solo tienes que seguir mis consejos.  
-Muy bien.- Musitó la chica.-

 

Y tras la marcha de su interlocutora la joven se acercó despacio al salón. Allí estaba su padre viendo la Holo tele.

-Hola.- Saludó ella con tono amable.-  
-Hola.- Replicó fríamente él.-

 

Nelly no se dejó achantar por eso, más al contrario. En ese momento comenzó su representación. Colocándose adrede entre la holo tele y su padre.

-¿Querías algo?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Si.- Sonrió la chica aproximándose más para asombro de Edgar.- A ti.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió él que parecía más asustado que otra cosa.-

 

Pudiera ser que pensase alguna tontería como que iba a adoptar su forma para luego eliminarle o algo así. Nelly se sonrió, ¡ojala pudiera hacer eso! Sin embargo la joven afirmó con tono meloso en tanto se desabotonaba la blusa que se había puesto.

-Sé que no soy tu hija de verdad. Pero si soy una mujer. Eso te lo puedo garantizar. Y deseo que alguien me haga sentir como tal. ¿Quieres que me vista con el camisón de Kassandra? Se que eso te gustaría.  
-¿Lo dices de veras?- Afirmó el atónito Edgar.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió traviesamente ella en tanto le acariciaba tras la nuca, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.- Te prometo que, no siendo tu hija, si que puedo ser muy complaciente contigo.

 

El hombre asintió, estaba deseoso de ello. Es más, viendo a esa chica ahora, con aquellas largas piernas ese cuerpo suave y de tez blanca y esos ojos azules tan intensos con esa cabellera morena que se estaba dejando crecer y que ahora le caía sobre uno de los hombros, comenzaba a excitarse. Por suerte su pareja no estaba ni Orix tampoco. Tendrían toda la casa para ellos dos. Así, mientras se regocijaba con este pensamiento la chica se levantó saliendo del salón. Al poco Edgar escuchó el sonido de unas cremalleras al bajarse y subirse. Era Nelly quien, tras cambiarse de ropa, volvía luciendo ese camisón. También llevaba unos zapatos con tacones de aguja de varios centímetros que asimismo pertenecían a la pareja de su padre. La chica andaba de modo algo torpe, sin embargo eso, lejos de estropear aquella visión hacía que él aumentara su excitación.

-Me aprietan un poco, quizás necesite otros más grandes.- Sonrió ella al llegar junto a él.-  
-Te compraré otros, no te preocupes. ¡Los que tú quieras!- Jadeó Edgar.- ¿Qué número calzas, cariño?. - Pudo decir con patente excitación.-

 

Eso llamó la atención de la muchacha, tuvo que eliminar un gesto de tristeza espontáneo. Pensaba que nunca antes que ella recordase, su padre, o mejor dicho Edgar, la había llamado así. Esa palabra, cariño, había estado reservada en su memoria para su madre. Ahora no obstante se pervertiría como ella misma. Tentada estuvo por unos instante de dejar toda aquella charada y salir corriendo, pero su determinación prevaleció. Tanto que se forzó a contestar con tono lascivo en tanto elevaba uno de sus pies jugueteando en el aire con él, con uno de esos zapatos a medio colgar.

-Un treinta y ocho. Puede que treinta y ocho y medio.

 

Su contertulio asintió, tomando buena nota. La chica estaba llevando ese camisón y esos zapatos que tanto le gustaban. No supo cómo lo averiguó pero le daba igual. Nelly por su parte continuó ajustándose al guion que había preparado con Kassandra. Al llegarse al lado de su interlocutor se sentó una vez más en sus rodillas. Edgar en tanto comenzaba a besarla en el cuerpo con frenesí.

-Me gustas mucho.- Admitió él alabándola.- No sabía que eras capaz de hacer cosas como estas.  
-Pues no has visto nada aun.- Afirmó la chica.- 

 

Él asintió. Tras levantarse los dos del sillón Edgar se bajó los pantalones dejando aquello de una forma bien clara a la vista. Nelly se sonrió al contemplarlo tan largo y elevado, más cuando él le preguntó.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?  
-Si.- Sentenció la chica poniéndose de rodillas.-

 

Lo sabía tras algunos vídeos que Kassandra le había mostrado. La joven había tomado buena nota y a juzgar por los gemidos y jadeos de su pareja no lo hizo nada mal. Tras aquello él la tomó en brazos y se encaminó con ella al dormitorio. Por suerte Edgar tenía protecciones. Era el primer interesado en que la muchacha no quedase embarazada. Antes de hacerlo ella incluso mudó su expresión y con un no tan fingido temor, le pidió con tono suplicante.

-Por favor, no seas brusco. Es mi primera vez.  
-¿Eh? ¿Tu primera vez?- Pudo jadear él, que ya estaba sobre ella.-

La chica asintió y tras despojarla del camisón y recorrerla a besos Edgar le aseguró.

-Tendré mucho cuidado, ya lo verás…

 

Y aunque pese a todo le dolió al principio luego no fue tan terrible. Así consumaron el acto. La chica lo recordaba ahora. Sonriente pese a todo. Su plan estaba en marcha y nada podría salir mal.

-Además, debo encontrar a mis hermanos. Y ya tengo un punto de partida.- Pensaba.-

 

Eso era algo más a conseguir. Ahora el propio Edgar podría ser un aliado, aunque fuera involuntario. La joven también tenía otro plan en mente para solucionar eso de la foto de Dean.

-Ese niño es un genio. Wina me lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión.- Meditó.- En cuanto pueda le abordaré.

 

Es más, sabía que su amiga iba a verle, entre mensaje y mensaje que se enviaban, Wina le preguntaba por su estado y ella, sabiendo que algo sospechaba, se fingía amable y extrovertida asegurando que todo iba bien. Al fin logró vencer el recelo de su amiga y ésta le contó que Scott y Clarisa irían a cenar al día siguiente con Franklin. 

-Espero verles pronto para saludarles. – Escribió en su móvil justo tras haber vuelto a su habitación, concluidos sus asuntos con Edgar justo antes de que amaneciera. - 

 

Su amiga dejó aquella conversación. El sol comenzaba a salir. Se dispuso a ducharse antes de desayunar. Tocaba colegio.

-Bueno, pasaré a buscar a Orix y a Nelly. ¡Ah! recordó entonces. Orix se quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo.

 

Y tras salir del baño dio los buenos días a sus padres. Clyde la saludó ofreciéndose a llevarla.

-Tengo el deslizador aquí, voy a ir al laboratorio pero puedo acercaros a ti y a tus amigas.- Comentó.-  
-Vale, gracias, papá.- Convino la muchacha.-

 

La que tuvo un terrible despertar fue Maggie. Por unos instante todo se le había antojado una pesadilla. Enseguida acudió a la habitación de su hija con la esperanza de que estaría allí, dormida ,y que tendría que despertarla para ir al colegio. Ahora suspiraba entre lágrimas, sentada en aquella camita sin deshacer con peluches encima. 

-Te encontraré cariño. Haré lo que sea pero te recuperaré.- Se decía tratando de animarse.-

 

Tampoco Mei Ling dio señales. La estuvo esperando hasta tarde pero finalmente el sueño la venció. Quizás le hubiera surgido algo. O pudiera ser que su antigua pareja no quisiera saber nada. A fin de cuentas fue Maggie quien la dejó por Keiko, y luego dejó a la pelirroja por su actual marido. Eso le hacía pensar en él con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que su madre raptase a Gloria? No, no iba a perdonárselo jamás. 

-Pediré el divorcio.- Se decía.-

 

Aunque algo la sujetaba. Aquellos mandamientos religiosos que tan devotamente había cumplido desde que su hija nació. Ahora no podía tirar toda su nueva vida a la basura. Pudiera ser que esta fuera una prueba del Señor. ¡Claro! Debió haberlo pensado antes. Llamar a Mei Ling, un pecadora, pese a no ser mala persona, no era la solución. La oriental, con su vida tan alejada de la virtud cristiana, no podría ofrecerle ninguna ayuda. Pero el reverendo Corbin. Él era su pastor. 

-Iré a verle. Podrá aconsejarme mejor que nadie.-

 

Y no tardó en prepararse y dirigirse hacia allí. Su esposo entre tanto llegó a casa de Giaal la noche anterior, tras deambular por el parque sin decidirse en un principio. Al fin lo hizo y casi cuando amanecía llamó a la puerta de su amigo. Susan, que había retornado una hora antes tan solo, fue quien abrió.

-Kiros. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- Quiso saber.-

 

Por la cara del chico la cosa parecía grave. No tardó en hacerle pasar. Giaal acudió enseguida.

-¿Qué te ocurre amigo?- Inquirió nada más verle.-

 

Con tono consternado pero tranquilo el saiyajin les contó lo sucedido. No omitió nada puesto que confiaba en ellos. Al concluir su relato tanto Susan como su esposo se miraron horrorizados.

-¡Eso es terrible!- Valoró la mayor Hunter.- Comprendo las razones de tu madre. Pero eso no quita lo que le habéis hecho a la pobre Maggie. ¡Gloria es su hija, por amor de Dios! Yo reaccionaría igual si alguien quisiera quitarme a Alex.

 

Una llamada la interrumpió, Susan atendió el teléfono en tanto su marido tomaba el relevo. De un modo más conciliatorio afirmó.

-Lo primero es explicárselo todo a Maggie y darle tu palabra de recobrar a vuestra hija.  
-Es que no es tan sencillo.- Opuso el aludido.- Tú no viste a Gloria. Ahora es una niña aun, y ya ha demostrado ser peligrosa incluso para nosotros.   
-Su poder no puede ser comparable al vuestro, por mucho que destaque a su edad.- Rebatió Giaal.-  
-Es un riesgo que no nos podemos permitir. Se que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que ella, pero. ¿Y si se descontrolase y atacara este planeta? ¿Qué podría hacer yo?. ¿Eliminar a mi propia hija?- Inquirió con tintes desesperados en su voz.-

 

Giaal suspiró tratando de calmar a su amigo para añadir con tono más optimista y lógico.

-Te estás dejando llevar por el peor escenario posible. ¿Y si eso no sucediera nunca? Hasta ahora Gloria ha sido una niña muy buena, cariñosa y tranquila. Es solo cuando os empeñáis en poner a prueba sus poderes cuando algo sale mal. Creo que deberías tener fe en tu mujer y en ti mismo para educarla sabiamente.  
-Esto va más allá de una simple educación o de cómo saber comportarse.- Objetó Kiros moviendo la cabeza.- 

 

Por su parte Susan contestó para descubrir que se trataba de su hermana.

-Debbie. ¿No vienes hoy?. Bueno, ¿ has dormido en un hotel? ¿qué te viene mejor?. Vale, tú sabrás. ¿Va todo bien?- Inquirió con tono desconfiado.- De acuerdo. No, no te preocupes. Si, le daré un beso muy grande de tu parte.- Sonrió ahora Susan.- Hasta mañana…  
-¿Quién era?- Quiso saber el alien.-  
-Mi hermana, dice que no vendrá por ahora, que pasó la noche en un hotel y que tiene mucho trabajo por delante.- Suspiró su esposa quien si dijo dirigiéndose a Kiros.- Espero que podáis resolverlo. Si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta con ella. Ahora voy a acostarme, estoy muy cansada. ¿Podrías ocuparte de llevar a Alex al colegio?- Añadió hablando ahora con su marido.-  
-Si, no te preocupes.- La tranquilizó Giaal.- 

 

La oficial les dio más que las buenas noches los buenos días y se acostó. Pasó muchas horas ante de volver a casa revisando expedientes y pruebas de todo tipo y, lo cierto es que veía aquello muy extraño. En cuanto despertara más fresca llamaría a Jane. Ahora, ya con el pijama y metida en la cama, pensó que ni tan siquiera le había contado a Kiros que la mayor Gray estaba de vuelta. 

-Bastante tiene ya el pobre en qué pensar.- Se dijo abandonándose ya a la creciente sensación de sueño que la invadía.- 

 

Cuando colgó Deborah suspiró algo más calmada. Había corrido a buscar un hotel en el que refugiarse por si acaso. No quería poner en riesgo a su familia bajo ningún concepto. Si aquellos monstruos la perseguían, al menos no irían a casa de Susan.

-Es lo más sensato que puedo hacer. Ella tiene familia. Giaal sabe cuidarse pero no permitiré que Alex esté en peligro.- Pensaba con evidente temor de que así fuera.- Es mi sobrino y lo más cercano a un hijo que nunca tendré.

 

En ese instante comprobó que tenía un mensaje. Sonrió más animada. ¡Era Kyle! ¡Y estaba en Nature! Ahora al menos contaría con un aliado. El chico le pedía su ubicación pero, por mor de la desconfianza que arrastraba ella, contestó demandando verle por video llamada.

-No es que no me fíe de ti, pero ya sabes…- Escribió.-  
-Me parece razonable.- Convino él.-

 

Al poco una llamada entrante apareció en el teléfono, cuando la activó con alivio pudo ver el rostro del chico.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntaba él con gesto inquieto, añadiendo.- Yo ya casi me doy de bruces con una de ellos.  
-Si, me libré por poco.- Le contó.- Seguramente no querrían hacer nada allí, para no verse comprometidas.  
-Bueno, dime ahora dónde estás. Iremos lo antes posible.- Le respondió Kyle.-  
-¿Iremos?- Se sorprendió Deborah.-

 

Por respuesta el chico enfocó con su teléfono a Sabra. Debbie se sorprendió al verla creyó reconocerla de algún sitio. Aunque ahora no hacía memoria.

-Es una historia larga de contar ahora. Te lo explicaremos cuando nos veamos.- Afirmó el joven.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino su contertulia que pasó a darle su dirección.- Si no os importa venid cuanto antes, estoy muy cansada.-Si, nos hacemos cargo.- Replicó él-

 

Y para allá que fueron. Debbie suspiró aliviada. Estaba pensando en bajar a tomar un café para mantenerse despierta cuando desde la recepción la llamaron.

-¿Si?- Contestó.-  
-Disculpe señorita. ¿Es usted Deborah Hunter?- Inquirió el recepcionista.-  
-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Quiso saber ella que se había registrado con un alias.-  
-Dos señoritas aguardan abajo, dicen que quieren verla.- Contestó ese hombre.-

 

Eso hizo que su corazón se acelerase. ¡Ellas, eran ellas! A buen seguro que dos de esas chupasangres estaban ahí abajo, posiblemente hubieran amenazado o sugestionado a ese tipo. Eso no les sería difícil. Aunque ya era de día, al menos clareaba a ojos vistas. Pudieran ser sencillamente dos acólitas. Si, era lo más probable. Con cautela respondió aparentando naturalidad.

-Dígales que suban.   
-Muy bien.- Convino aquel individuo colgando.-

 

Con celeridad Debbie se preparó tras la puerta. Si no eran vampiras podría fácilmente con ellas. Al menos tomaría a una por sorpresa y luego se ocuparía de la otra. Sacó algunas de sus armas por si acaso.

-Siendo humanas a sus órdenes ni el agua ni las cruces las afectarán, pero apuesto a que las estacas y los golpes sí.- Pensó no sin cierto regocijo.-

 

Y tras concluir esos preparativos esperó con la tensión al máximo. Al poco oyó el ascensor y después sonidos de pasos. Una voz de mujer hablaba en tanto se aproximaba a su habitación.

-Debe de ser ésta. Eso nos ha dicho ese hombre.  
-Si.- Convino otra voz igualmente de mujer.-  
\- He visto que tienen cafetería,- Comentaba la primera de las voces.- Podríamos ir a desayunar…  
-¡Déjate de desayunos! – La regañó la segunda voz.- Tenemos algo muy importante entre manos. Debemos hacerlo rápido y sin testigos…

 

Debbie se sonrió, ya lo había supuesto. Esas dos serían a buen seguro humanas. Ningún vampiro iba a preguntar por la cafetería. Eso estaba claro. Y por su modo de hablar iban muy confiadas. Seguramente no esperarían resistencia. Tanto mejor. Las tomaría por sorpresa. Se ocultó tras la puerta del baño dejando la de la habitación abierta. Pese a todo, al menos esas dos eran educadas. Una tocó a la puerta y preguntó.

-¿Señorita Hunter?...

 

Al no haber respuesta hubo un momento de silencio. La segunda voz insistió.

-¿Está usted ahí?...  
-Quizás haya salido.- Especuló la primera voz, afirmando.- Podría dejar mi tarjeta..  
-No digas memeces.- Repuso su compañera con tono entre resignado e irritado.- Vamos a ver que pasa.  
-Vale.- Convino la otra mujer quien dijo ahora en voz más alta.- Con permiso…

 

La puerta se abrió, una mujer realmente atractiva, con un conjunto de blusa blanca y falda azul hasta las rodillas, completado por zapatos de tacón blancos, entró. Tras ella Debbie pudo percibir de reojo a otra chica de larga cabellera pelirroja que apenas era visible. Aunque debía llevar una especie de blazer con pantalón largo. De todos modos sus atuendos eran lo que menos le preocupaba ahora. Como una exhalación saltó de su escondite capturando a la primera de ambas y apuntando una afilada estaca a su cuello.

-¡Quietas ahí!- Amenazó.-  
-Pero, pero.- Apenas si pudo musitar su prisionera incapaz de girar el cuello para no pincharse. Sus largos cabellos de un exótico azul pálido eso si, dificultaban un poco la visión de Debbie.-  
-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?- Inquirió la pelirroja poniéndose en guardia.-  
-No habéis podido pillarme por sorpresa, lo siento.- Contestó la aludida, declarando con rotundidad y tono desafiante.- Decidle a vuestras amas que acabaré con todas ellas.  
-¿Pero qué está diciendo?- Exclamó esa mujer del cabello rojizo alegando.- Somos periodistas. De la cadena Galaxia de Nature.  
-Si, claro. - Se rio Deborah.- ¡Y yo soy la reina Serenity! - Remató con tinte burlón.-  
-¿Ah si?- Pudo decir su prisionera afirmando atónita.- Pues no se parece usted en nada.  
-Te está tomando el pelo, boba.- Replicó su irritada compañera quien, tratando de calmar las cosas, añadió con tono conciliador.- ¿Cómo podemos demostrárselo?  
-Seguramente podréis, pero eso no cambia nada. Podríais ser periodistas y ser al mismo tiempo sirvientas de esas zorras.- Rebatió Debbie.-   
-Estamos de su parte.- Añadió la chica de pelo azulado.- De veras. De hecho nos envía un amigo suyo.  
-¿Qué amigo?- Inquirió abruptamente su captora.- 

 

Con cuidado la pelirroja sacó un teléfono móvil. Iba a mostrárselo pero Debbie no se fiaba.

-Podríais tener grabada cualquier onda hipnótica.- Replicó.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó esa mujer mirándola como si estuviera loca.-

 

Afortunadamente una voz masculina las interrumpió entonces. Aunque entre jadeos por la carrera todavía mantuvo un tinte jovial y hasta bromista para añadir.

-Vaya. Veo que se están conociendo.

 

Y es que Tracer había traído a esas dos hasta allí. Las llevó en vuelo directo desde la ciudad del Norte. Allí habían intercambiado impresiones con altos funcionarios y cargos militares. Ahora el muchacho recién llegado saludó a esa morena que mantenía como prisionera a Reiko.

-Hola, debes de ser Debbie. La hermana pequeña de Susan. ¿Verdad?  
-¿Quién es usted?- Le interrogó ella con tono desconfiado, sin relajar el agarre de su rehén.-  
-¡El conde Drácula! - Bromeó éste moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar.- Me llamo Rick Jensen, soy amigo de Lance Rodney, si ese nombre te dice algo.-  
-¡Esto no es ninguna broma! - Contestó la muchacha con evidente malestar.-  
-Vale. Lo siento.- Se disculpó Tracer para añadir.- Pero estas dos no son ningunas enviadas de los vampiros esos, o lo que quiera que sean.- Alegó el chico.-  
-De eso veníamos a hablarte. Lance nos encargó echarte una mano.- Pudo decir la chica capturada.-

 

Debbie se tomó unos instantes para meditar. Aquellas palabras le parecieron sinceras. Finalmente decidió arriesgarse soltando a esa muchacha que enseguida se apartó de ella yendo hacia su compañera. Ésta estaba visiblemente enfadada.

-¡Si no fuera porque estamos en el mismo bando te daría una buena lección! - Espetó aquella pelirroja.-  
-Lo siento.- Pudo decir Deborah, aliviada de ver que esos tres decían la verdad.- He estado bajo tensión últimamente.  
-Lo sabemos. He contactado con Kyle antes de llegar.- Le contó Rick.- Se nos unirá en breve. Y uno más de tu equipo ha venido también.- La informó.-  
-¿Quién?- quiso saber Deborah.-  
-Conoces a Lance, no me lo dijo.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- Le encanta jugar a las sorpresas. Cuando sea el momento él mismo nos contactará…

 

Debbie suspiró asintiendo, sí, ese era el estilo de Lance, desde luego. Ahora miraba incomodada a esas dos mujeres. Paradójicamente fue la de pelo azulado quien se acercó a ella con un gesto más amistoso para entregarle una tarjeta. La atónita Deborah la tomó en una de sus manos echándole un vistazo para leer.

-Aya Reiko, reportera del Canal Galaxia en Nature.  
-Esa soy yo, encantada.- Sonrió la susodicha.-   
-Oye, perdóname. De veras. No era mi intención hacerte daño. - Suspiró ahora Deborah lamentando aquel malentendido.-   
-Olvidado, si me invitas a comer.- Sonrió la joven.-

 

Eso hizo sonreír débilmente a su contertulia. ¡Aquel era un nuevo récord! Nunca había ligado así, tan rápido. No obstante, la pelirroja se sonrió divertida para sentenciar.

-Esa si que es una buena venganza, Reiko. Ésta no sabe lo que le espera.- Y añadió presentándose a su vez con tono aún frío pero menos hostil que antes.- Soy Karasuma Akane, también reportera y redactora jefe.  
-Lamento lo ocurrido.- Insistió Deborah quien sin embargo recobró un tono más sarcástico y habitual en ella para preguntar.- ¿A qué han venido, a cubrir el evento? Pues les aseguro que esos seres no gustan de conceder muchas entrevistas.  
-No vinimos precisamente a eso.- Dijo Reiko.-  
-Estas dos señoritas también son sailors. Lo de periodistas es su tapadera. - Le explicó Rick a la sorprendida Deborah.- Su misión es la de proteger Nature.  
-Junto con algunas compañeras que ahora están destinadas a otros menesteres.- Confirmó Akane.-  
-¡Oye! También somos reporteras. No solo es una tapadera, al menos a mí me gusta mucho mi trabajo como a Iron Mouse. Bueno, a ella le va más perseguir a los cotilleos y actuar de paparazzi.-Añadió Reiko con aquella casi interminable perorata tan suya.- 

 

Y justo terminó de decir aquello dos invitados más se sumaron a la fiesta. Al fin, tras recorrer un buen trecho, con el día ya iluminando bien el panorama, Kyle y Sabra llegaron allí. Una vez hechas las presentaciones Tracer les sugirió con el entusiasta apoyo de Reiko.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo mientras charlamos. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que explicaros.

 

Salían de allí cuando el teléfono de Tracer sonó. El muchacho lo atendió saludando con una exclamación alegre.

-¡Giaal!- ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Si puedo contactar con Sharon?. Supongo que estará ya en el trabajo. O a punto de salir. ¿Qué?- Exclamó pero ahora con tono entre incrédulo y preocupado! ¿Mei Ling? ¿Qué le ha pasado?...¿Qué?- Volvió a decir con tono entre perplejo y preocupado.- Si, si claro. En cuanto pueda se lo digo…

 

Al colgar el chico miró a todos y con expresión realmente seria les dijo.

-Cambio de planes, vamos al hospital.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Quiso saber Debbie.-  
-Por el camino os lo cuento, pero tiene todo que ver con lo que tenemos entre manos. Han ingresado a una posible víctima.

 

Y sin perder ni un momento se dirigieron hacia allí. Eso si, con el suspiro resignado de Reiko Aya que se moría de hambre.

-¡Qué se le va a hacer!- Suspiró la sailor tratando de animarse.- Lo primero es el deber…

 

A su vez y un tiempo antes, Maggie había acudido a su parroquia. Allí encontró al reverendo Corbin. Él la vio llegar muy agitada y, tras reunirse en el interior, ella le contó lo sucedido.

-Has hecho bien en venir aquí.- Repuso el reverendo.- Ante todo, debemos buscar la guía del Señor. Y respecto de tu esposo, te haría bien hablar con él.  
-No tengo nada que hablar con él.- Replicó amargamente ella.- Ha permitido que se lleven a mi hija.  
-Quizás tenga una explicación que darte.- Intentó animarla el sacerdote.- Siempre has dicho que era un buen padre. Algo tuvo que suceder para que obrara así.  
-Usted no puede entenderlo. Su cultura es muy extraña.- Suspiró Maggie consternadamente.- 

 

En ese momento el teléfono de Margaret sonó. Fue a consultarlo tras disculparse. Si era Kiros le colgaría inmediatamente, aunque para su sorpresa era Giaal. El doctor Ginga a buen seguro querría saber dónde estaba. 

-Lo lamento.- Dijo al responder.- Sé que tendría que estar en el trabajo, pero…  
-Olvida eso ahora. Sé lo que ha pasado. Hablaremos de ello más tarde. – Respondió Giaal que estaba en el hospital ya, añadiendo muy inquieto.- Pero no te he llamado por eso. Verás. Han ingresado a Mei Ling. Está muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la chica entre atónita y horrorizada contándole a su interlocutor.- La llamé ayer, para que viniese a casa… pero no llegó. ¡Oh Dios mío!- Pudo exclamar. - Enseguida voy para allá.

 

Colgó y tras despedirse apresuradamente del reverendo que le dio nuevos ánimos, tomó un deslizador para ir al hospital. Giaal por su parte, tras haber tratado de animar a Kiros, fue a su trabajo. Lo recordaba bien. Era un día normal hasta que una de las enfermeras le avisó.

-Doctor, han traído una paciente en estado muy grave. La encontraron en un taxi deslizador.   
-Voy enseguida.- Repuso él.-

 

Había estado antes, en un rato libre tras su ronda, intentando recabar esos datos para Nelly. Por lo poco que tenía en sus registros aquellos simbiontes debieron ir a Kinmoku. O eso creía él. Intentaría indagar preguntándole a su esposa, quizás ella sería capaz de tener acceso a mayor información. Ahora tuvo que dejar eso a un lado y correr hacia las urgencias. Al llegar quedó horrorizado.

-¡Mei Ling!- Exclamó.-  
-¿La conoce, doctor?- Inquirió la enfermera que iba con él.-  
-Si, pero eso ahora no viene al caso. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Está muy pálida.- Observó con gran preocupación.-  
-No lo sabemos, pero parece que perdió mucha sangre.  
-Rápido, pónganle plasma y suero salino de inmediato.- Prescribió él.- Consulten en su ficha su tipo sanguíneo y vamos a hacerle una transfusión. Concentrado de glóbulos rojos.

 

Enseguida llamó a Maggie y la puso en antecedentes. Después, tras reconocer sin embargo a la joven que permanecía inconsciente, casi a punto de entrar en coma, el alien se sorprendió. No tenía evidencias de daños internos ni hemorragias. Entonces ¿A qué se debía esa pérdida de sangre tan evidente?. Aunque al fin se percató de la presencia de dos marcas de incisiones asociadas más que posiblemente a algún objeto punzante en el cuello de la chica.

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?- Musitó atónito.- 

 

Intentó curar aquello pero esas heridas no se cerraban del todo. Al menos una vez entubada y hecha la transfusión la paciente pareció equilibrarse. Al poco rato llegó Maggie que enseguida fue a ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Quiso saber entre asustada y atónita.-  
-No tengo ni idea.- Confesó Giaal, afirmando.- Esto es tan extraño que, no le veo explicación. Es como si algo o alguien le hubiera drenado gran parte de la sangre.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! - Pudo decir Maggie una vez más, declarando sin pudor.- Sino fuera cosa de leyenda o de holo películas parecería que la ha mordido un vampiro.

 

Eso dejó a Giaal pensativo. Aparte de todas las implicaciones de mitos y narraciones populares aquella era la mejor explicación posible.

-Quizás no un vampiro, pero sí alguien que recrease ese modo de actuar.- Conjeturó.-   
-Tendríamos que dar parte a la policía.- Comentó Maggie.-  
-Si, e incluso puedo comentárselo a Susan. Quizás ella tenga contactos que nos puedan aclarar eso.- Afirmó Giaal.-

 

De momento dejaron a Mei Ling estable. Tampoco sabían a quién llamar. Ignoraban si tenía alguna persona cercana o pareja. Al menos si que pudieron llamar a una compañera de trabajo.

-Claro, creo que tengo el teléfono de Tracer. Él estaba saliendo con esa chica, Sharon. Trabaja con Mei Ling.- Recordó el doctor Ginga.-

 

Llamó enseguida a su amigo y le puso al tanto, en cuanto éste descolgó el alien se apartó un poco dado que la exclamación de su interlocutor fue escuchada hasta por Maggie, al fin Giaal le comentó.

-¿Puedes contactar con Sharon?. Se trata de algo muy urgente. Veras… su compañera Mei Ling está en urgencias… No tengo ni idea, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Si, bueno, te lo cuento a ti pero que quede entre nosotros… Tiene un par de agujeros en el cuello, como dos orificios punzantes. No, no te engaño… Bien, gracias…adiós…

Tras colgar le explicó a su interlocutora.

-Avisará a Sharon para que se lo diga a su nueva jefa.   
-Creo que será Melissa. Penélope se ha marchado ya a la Tierra.- Comentó Maggie.- Al menos eso le contó Tracer a mi marido la última vez que se pasó a vernos.

 

La mención de su esposo le volvía a traer todo su dolor y desazón de vuelta. Giaal se dio cuenta de aquello y entonces trató de animar a su compañera.

-Confía en él. Seguro que ha hecho esto por una buena razón.  
-No lo sé. Pero al menos podría habérmelo consultado. ¿No crees?- Suspiró amargamente Maggie para preguntarle a su vez.- ¿Qué hubieras pensado tú si Susan se llevase a Alex sin decírtelo, a un lugar del que no sabes apenas nada?

 

El médico asintió. Podía hacerse cargo perfectamente de eso. De todos modos ahora ambos debían centrarse en su trabajo. Tras dejar estable a Mei Ling, se despidieron para atender a más pacientes. No sin que Giaal le dijera antes a la enfermera.

-Mi hermana estará a punto de llegar. Pídele que se pase a ver el estado de tu amiga.

 

Los que estaban en camino eran el grupo de Debbie, Tracer, Kyle, Sabra y las dos sailors. Apenas pasados treinta minutos estaban llegando al hospital. Como portavoz de todos, Fue Rick quien, llegándose hasta la recepción, preguntó.

-¿Está el doctor Ginga?  
-Si, es su turno, pero estará haciendo la ronda de visitas a los pacientes.- Repuso la joven recepcionista que allí atendía.-  
-Tengo que verle, es muy urgente.- Insistió él.-  
-Lo lamento señor, pero ahora no atiende consultas.- Repuso la muchacha.-  
-Es algo bastante serio, trate de localizarle, por favor.- Se unió Deborah.-  
-Haré lo que pueda.- Suspiró la muchacha intentando llamar a otra ala del hospital.-

 

En ese momento llegaba Naya. La muchacha entraba de turno tras dejar a su hija Fiora en la guardería. Al aproximarse a recepción esa chica le comentó.

-Estos señores están buscando a su hermano, doctora Rodney, dicen que es muy urgente.  
-¿Urgente? ¿Qué ocurre?. Yo también soy médico. ¿Alguien de ustedes precisa de atención?-Inquirió.-  
-Tienen una paciente aquí que está en grave peligro.- Le comentó Kyle, agregando con inquietud.- Y el resto de ustedes lo está también.  
-Si, se trata de Mei Ling Tang .- La informó Tracer.- Si su hermano sabe en qué habitación está , por favor, avísele y que nos lleve hasta ella.  
-Pero.- Pudo oponer la atónita doctora.- No comprendo a qué viene esto..  
-Confíe en nosotros.- Intervino Akane.- 

 

Con disimulo le susurró a la perpleja individua.

-Soy Sailor Lead Crown, enviada de Sailor Galaxia. Es un problema muy grave de seguridad planetaria.  
-No sé quién es esa tal Galaxia.- Comentó una perpleja Naya.-  
-Pero sabe quién es Lance Rodney, ¿verdad?- Terció Deborah.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió su interlocutora ahora.- Es el hermano de mi marido. ¿Le ha pasado algo?- Quiso saber tornado su jovial semblante en uno preocupado.-  
\- No a él, pero podría pasarles algo muy serio a muchas personas aquí. Si no detenemos esto. Por favor, yo le conozco. Necesitamos que nos ayude.- Insistió Debbie.-  
-Bueno, está bien, denme un momento, iré a buscar a mi hermano. ¿Me dijeron Mei Ling, verdad? -Se aseguró la facultativa.-  
-Si.- Asintió Tracer urgiéndola una vez más.- Por favor dese prisa.

 

Naya asintió yendo a buscar a Giaal. Entre tanto Sabra le preguntó a Kyle.

-¿Esa mujer corre peligro?. Me refiero a transformarse en uno de ellos.  
-Dependerá de la sangre que haya perdido y de si su atacante la ha infectado o no.- Le explicó el joven, afirmando.- Por ahora siendo de día hay menos probabilidades de que despierte o se manifieste. Aun así hay riesgo. Es mejor que nadie se la acerque…

 

La israelí asintió con visible temor en el rostro, no se le había olvidado la cara de aquella especie de monstruo que intentó morderla.

-Ojalá que hayamos llegado a tiempo.- Suspiró Debbie.-

 

Entre tanto Maggie se pasó a ver como seguía su amiga. Se culpaba por lo sucedido, si no la hubiera llamado presa de la desesperación seguramente nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Entró despacio en la habitación, revisando las constantes vitales de la convaleciente y ajustando el suero. Estaba distraída haciendo eso y pensando en su hija cuando notó como algo se aferraba a su muñeca. Al mirar descubrió la mano de Mei Ling. La joven había abierto los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Quiso saber de inmediato la enfermera aferrando esa mano entre la suya.-  
-Tengo sed.- Susurró la oriental.- Me siento mareada…  
-Es normal, has perdido mucha sangre.- Afirmó Maggie tratando de calmarla.- Pero ya tienes una sonda con suero y te hemos hecho una transfusión.  
-Tengo...sed..- repitió ella como si no hubiera oído nada.-

 

Eso preocupó a su interlocutora. La oriental tenía la mirada perdida. Maggie se aproximó a ella. 

-Ahora llamo al doctor Ginga.- Le dijo con tono tranquilizador.-

 

Pero Mei Ling apenas escuchaba nada, era como si aquellas palabras se desvanecieran, desdibujadas en una especie de rumor sordo. Lo que si sentía era una irresistible atracción hacia esa mujer. Sobre todo al ver la arteria que cruzaba bajo la piel de su cuello. Percibía el calor y algo la impulsaba a saciar su sed…

-¡Ah!.- Gritó la oriental.-  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Inquirió la asustada Maggie apartándose debido al sobresalto.-

 

La cruz que llevaba al cuello la enfermera pendía ahora tras habérsele salido del interior de su blusa cuando se había inclinado hacia la paciente. Mei Ling cerraba los ojos temblorosa y apenas siendo capaz de balbucir.

-¡Aparta eso de mí!  
-¡Voy a buscar al doctor!- Insistió su contertulia saliendo a toda prisa de allí.-

 

La oriental forcejeaba con aquellas sondas que tenía conectadas tratando de quitárselas. Por fortuna Giaal llegó a tiempo, acompañado de su hermana quien justo le había encontrado en un cercano corredor. En cuanto le transmitió el mensaje de aquellos individuos el doctor Ginga se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación. Ambos hermanos llegaron para ver atónitos y horrorizados como esa chica se había levantado de la cama, arrancado las sondas y les observaba con unos ojos amarillentos en tanto se tambaleaba en pie declarando con voz ronca.

-¡Tengo sed!  
-¡Por el Sagrado Árbol!- Exclamó una horrorizada Naya.-

 

Y es que de la boca de esa chica afloraron dos largos colmillos que exhibía de un modo realmente amenazador.

-Naya. Que suban enseguida.- Le dijo Giaal a su hermana.- Yo me ocupo de esto.

 

Su interlocutora le dedicó una mirada de visible temor, aunque él asintió.

-Me las he visto contra seres mucho peores. No temas.- Le aseguró confiadamente su hermano.-

 

Apenas terminó de hablar la paciente se abalanzó hacia ellos abriendo su boca. Giaal la rechazó simplemente con su energía. Mei Ling cayó al suelo pero se incorporó con una rapidez felina. Por su parte Naya aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí. Se cruzó entonces con la preocupada Maggie que estaba buscando precisamente al doctor Ginga.

-¡Hola Naya! -Saludó contenta de verla.- ¿Has visto a tu hermano?  
-¡No entres ahí!- Le advirtió la descompuesta doctora para asombro e incluso temor de la enfermera..- ¡No entres! Y di que evacúen esta planta. ¡Rápido!

 

Ni tan siquiera pudo abrir la boca para replicar puesto que Naya la urgió con un grito.

-¡Vamos!

 

Maggie nunca la había visto así, asintió entre asombrada y asustada corriendo a dar las indicaciones oportunas al resto del personal. Entre tanto se disparó el código de emergencia y la doctora Rodney , contactando con recepción, ordenó.

-Que suban de inmediato, planta dos habitación seis A…

 

La atónita recepcionista transmitió esos datos al grupo que aguardaba. Sin perder ni un segundo, Kyle y Debbie seguidos por el resto, corrieron hacia allí.

-Akane, Reiko. Id por el ascensor. Los demás por la escalera.- Indicó Deborah.- Tenemos que cubrir todas las posibles salidas. 

 

Todos se apresuraron a llevar a la práctica esas instrucciones. Entre tanto, Giaal acorraló a la paciente con su campo de energía. 

-Quiero beber…- siseaba Mei Ling abriendo su boca.-  
-Tranquila.- Le pedía el doctor Ginga.- Vamos a ayudarte.

 

Su paciente daba la impresión ahora de estar desconcertada. No podía avanzar dado que la energía del alien se lo impedía. Entre tanto el sonido de muchos pasos se hizo audible para ella. Era como si sus sentidos se hubieran afinado de un modo increíble. Deseosa de huir ante lo que creyó serían seres hostiles dio un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana que estaba entreabierta. Giaal se dio cuenta tarde de sus intenciones.

-¡Espera!- Gritó él.-

 

Con una rapidez inaudita Mei Ling saltó por aquella ventana rompiendo parte de los cristales. La joven cayó a plomo pero, contra todo pronóstico fue capaz de maniobrar en el aire para afianzarse sobre una cornisa cercana, desde allí saltó con tremenda agilidad cayendo de pie al suelo. Las personas que andaban por allí no podían creerlo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó el doctor Ginga.-

 

No dudó en salir volando tras de ella. Su paciente ahora estaba cegada por el sol. Ya era medio día y eso le produjo una sensación terrible de calor. A pesar de que la temperatura era agradable. Corrió a refugiarse en el primer callejón que vio que proyectaba sombra. Casi humeando la joven pudo esconderse. Allí se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera muerta. Por su parte Giaal comenzó a buscarla sin resultados…

-¡Oh no!- Masculló tremendamente preocupado de que alguien así estuviera suelto por la calle.-

 

Los demás habían llegado entonces a la habitación quedando perplejos y horrorizados al descubrir los destrozos.

-¡Maldición, si escapa y termina de transformarse nadie estará a salvo! - Exclamó Kyle.-   
-¡Tras ella! - Terció Akane.-

 

Tanto ésta como su compañera se apartaron un poco invocando sus transformaciones. A los pocos segundos de un espectáculo de luces y rápidas vueltas y para perplejidad de sus acompañantes, aparecieron enfundadas en sugerentes uniformes. Sin pensárselo dos veces salieron a su vez por la ventana…

-Esas dos no dominan demasiado el término discreción.- Suspiró Sabra.- 

 

De hecho la gente de la calle corrió a su vez, asustada ante tal despliegue. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando. Giaal por su parte, miraba sin ser capaz de percibir la presencia de esa muchacha. No lo dudó y tomando su teléfono llamó a Kiros.

-Es muy urgente. ¿Podrías venir hasta el hospital? Tenemos una amenaza muy seria.- Le contó.- ¿Refuerzos? Si, no es mala idea. Si puedes traer a alguien más que nos ayude mucho mejor. Afirmó el alien.-

 

Tras colgar prosiguió el peinado de las calles. Lo mismo hicieron las dos sailors. A su vez el grupo liderado por Kyle y Debbie se unió a sus compañeros al bajar. Fue Deborah quien les aconsejó tanto a Naya como a Maggie.

-De momento siendo de día no será tan peligrosa, pero si no damos con ella y se hace de noche su estado podría agravarse, idos a casa y encerraros allí con vuestras familias, no abráis a nadie. En tu caso Maggie, si eres creyente no sueltes la cruz que llevas.- Le indicó haciendo mención al objeto sagrado que colgaba de su cuello, para remachar ante la cara de estupor y miedo de su oyente.- Quizás eso te haya salvado la vida. Al parecer tu fe es sincera y ha rechazado a la vampiro.  
-¿Vampiro?- Pudo repetir entre atónita y horrorizada la enfermera.-  
-Si. - Afirmó Debbie sin andarse con rodeos.- Desgraciadamente eso es en lo que tu amiga se está transformando.

 

Las dos mujeres se miraron con asombro y temor, después Deborah las dejó para ir tras sus compañeros.

-Ante todo no nos separemos, ni nos confiemos.- Les advirtió Kyle, hablando con Sabra y Tracer, una vez que salieron del edificio.- Los vampiros son tremendamente fuertes y rápidos. Al menos mucho más que cualquier humano.

 

Justo en ese instante Deborah les alcanzó uniéndose a ellos. Había escuchado las palabras según llegaba y añadió.

-Si, son capaces de sorprenderte ocultándose en cualquier sitio, incluso en una calle oscura, pese a que sea de día. Por eso, si te confías puede ser fatal.  
-Me parece que voy a tener que aprender el oficio a marchas forzadas.- Comentó la israelí preguntándoles con inquietud.- ¿Y no tenéis idea de adonde pueda ir?  
-Quizás se dirija hacia algún lugar oscuro y solitario, para resguardarse hasta la puesta del sol.- Elucubró Kyle añadiendo.- Después, dependiendo de cuan extendido esté el mal, podría ir a buscar víctimas…  
-Desde luego ahora si que estaba necesitada de ellas.- Afirmó Tracer con visible inquietud a su vez.-  
-Así es.- Convino Debbie agregando con la misma preocupación.- Todo dependerá de su estado. Ahora es cierto que parecía estar desesperada por beber sangre. Eso es malo, augura que su cambio está avanzado. Quizás al ingresarla en el hospital tras haberla hecho una transfusión y puesto suero, una vez que los asimile, el cambio se le pudiese frenar por unas horas. Incluso podría recobrar parte de su consciencia como humana y darse cuenta de que algo va mal. Eso nos daría algo más de tiempo, pero no demasiado.  
-Así es. Si es capaz de dominarse un poco lo más probable sería que fuera a buscar a algún ser querido. – Declaró Kyle ahora.- Se dará cuenta de que algo terrible le está sucediendo y por instinto querrá ayuda. Debe estar atravesando por una situación muy angustiosa.  
-Lo malo es que, si eso sucede, su naturaleza podría cambiar en cualquier momento y eso le haría perder el control. Atacaría a esa persona para beber su sangre, sin importarle quien fuera.- Suspiró Deborah añadiendo.- Por eso debemos encontrarla lo antes posible. Incluso vigilar a todos aquellos a quienes conozca.  
-¡Dios mío, Sharon!- Exclamó Tracer con horror.- Es su compañera de trabajo, sabe dónde vive.  
-En ese caso llámala. - Le indicó Kyle.- Que se refugie en casa lo antes posible y que no le abra a nadie.

 

El muchacho asintió, no tardó en tomar el teléfono para llamar a su novia. Lo cierto es que poco a poco se había ido sintiendo más unido a ella. Era una muchacha realmente buena y que había demostrado quererle.

-Vamos, responde.- Musitaba el chico ante los tonos de llamada.-

 

Saltó el buzón, obviamente la chica tendría el teléfono apagado durante sus experimentos de laboratorio para que el campo magnético no interfiriese. Tracer solo pudo dejarle un mensaje.

-Sharon, cuando termines el trabajo vete a casa y cierra bien la puerta. Si ves a Mei Ling, ¡no te acerques a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia!, no importa lo que te diga. Si, sé que suena raro, no puedo explicártelo ahora, me tomarías por loco. Solo te pido que confíes en mí. No, no es ninguna broma por si lo estás pensando. ¡Te lo juro por lo que más quieras! Jamás bromearía con algo así. Llámame en cuanto puedas escuchar el mensaje. Te quiero, adiós.

 

Por su parte Kiros voló con rapidez hacia el hospital, tras hablar con Giaal dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no fue solo. Aquellos dos saiyajin que vinieran con su madre se habían quedado en el planeta. Les ordenó acompañarle.

-Como mandéis, embajador.- Contestó la muchacha hablando por ambos guerreros del espacio.-

 

No tardaron en volar raudos hasta el hospital. Algunos curiosos se aproximaron al verles llegar. También la policía, que había sido alertada, acordonó el perímetro. El inspector Mendoza, que estaba al cargo del operativo, abordó a Kiros.

-Asunto oficial.- Repuso éste comentando.- Soy el embajador saiyajin, tengo inmunidad, lo mismo que estos dos oficiales.- Añadió haciendo alusión a ese par de guerreros que le acompañaban.-

 

El veterano policía asintió. Era fácil de comprobar y lo hizo. Sus superiores le ordenaron que no impidiera los movimientos de los saiyajin. Él no tenía jurisdicción como para interponerse en lo que fuera que ese tipo hacía. Además, no era demasiado aconsejable.

-Vayan ustedes a lo que tengan que hacer. Nosotros despejaremos las calles.- Le dijo al embajador.-  
-Mejor digan a todas las personas que se vayan a sus casas y que cierren bien.- Le indicó Kiros con tono preocupado.- No deben salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, menos aún en cuanto caiga la noche.  
-Tendré que pedir autorización al gobierno civil para eso.- Opuso Mendoza.- Es un toque de queda en toda regla.

 

Su interlocutor asintió alejándose ya junto con sus subordinados. Con rapidez subieron las escaleras del edificio hasta encontrar a Maggie. La atónita enfermera se sorprendió de ver allí a su esposo. Aun así, todavía optó por no mirarle, seguía muy enfadada. Kiros sin embargo no estaba para ese tipo de situaciones ahora y la abordó.

-Escucha Maggie, es muy peligroso estar aquí. Vete a casa…

 

Finalmente ella le miró con dureza para replicar.

-Estoy en mi puesto y aquí me quedaré por si debo atender a algún herido.

 

De todas formas enseguida reparó en esos dos que acompañaban a su marido a los que dedicó una mirada todavía más hostil.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?. ¿No les basta con haber secuestrado a mi hija?  
-Les he llamado para que te protejan.- La informó pacientemente Kiros.-   
-Pues podrías haberte ahorrado la molestia, no necesito ninguna protección.- Replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.-

 

Xeflix y Renia se miraron entre atónitos y desconcertados. Aquella desde luego no era una situación agradable, ellos solo cumplían órdenes. Una cosa si que era cierta, cuando la noble Elua se marchó a ver a su nieta les indicó que la siguieran a distancia y que, con una cámara, filmasen todo aquello por si sucedía algo digno de mención. Los dos obedecieron y quedaron desde luego impresionados con el poder de aquella niña. ¡Era una auténtica descendiente de saiyajin! Luego, cuando Elua se marchó con la pequeña, les ordenó que esperasen hasta que el embajador les contactara. Habían pasado el tiempo en la legación saiyajin del planeta entretenidos en entrenar un poco y nada sabían de los planes de la madre de su superior. Pero fieles a su deber guardaron silencio manteniéndose imperturbables. Al fin, el embajador Derail les ordenó.

-Quedaos aquí con mi esposa, protegedla a ella y a cualquier persona si ese enemigo aparece.  
-¡Un momento!- Le pidió Margaret más inquieta ahora.- No era ningún enemigo, era Mei Ling.  
-Por lo que Giaal me ha dicho, eso no era Mei Ling.- Rebatió Kiros.-  
-No puedo creer que ella..- Fue capaz de musitar la horrorizada enfermera.- No quiero que le hagáis daño…

 

Su esposo la tomó suavemente por los hombros y le dijo con tono más conciliador y afectuoso, al tiempo que teñido de pesar.

-Escúchame, te lo ruego. Sé que debes odiarme por lo que ha pasado. Te pido perdón, jamás quise que eso sucediera, pero ha ocurrido. Aunque no debes perder la fe. Te juro que recuperaremos a Gloria. Ahora debes ser fuerte como lo has sido siempre y solo te pido que confíes en mí. Esta situación es muy peligrosa. Únicamente quiero que estés a salvo. Créeme intentaremos apresarla y salvarla. Pero solamente si es posible. Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que le está pasando, pero supongo que Giaal sí.

 

Maggie suspiró, enfrentando su mirada a la de su marido. Ahora no estaba cargada de dureza sino de tristeza y al tiempo de una tímida esperanza. Asintió despacio. Su esposo añadió.

-Ahora tengo que irme. Hay que atraparla lo antes posible para que no haga daño a ningún inocente.

 

Y se alejó para salir volando a través de la ventana rota por la muchacha en fuga. Su mujer estaba realmente agotada, demasiadas emociones, no se había repuesto del secuestro de Gloria y ahora sucedía esto. Además de estar enfadada con Kiros. Sin embargo también sabía que él no hubiese permitido aquello de no mediar una buena razón. Se volvió suspirando hacia Renia y le preguntó con tono entre resignado y acusador.

-¿Cómo podéis ser capaces de vivir de ese modo?  
-No la entiendo señora Derail.- Repuso la joven aludida.- ¿De qué modo?  
-¿Dónde están vuestros sentimientos?- Le recriminó ahora con indignación.- ¿Cómo podéis ver normal el separar a una niña de su madre?  
-Es por su propia seguridad.- Afirmó la saiyajin.-   
-¿Qué estás diciendo?¿Qué tiene que ver mi seguridad en todo esto? ¿Acaso Elua me la iba a quitar por la fuerza?- Quiso saber ella con tono airado.-

 

Renia miró a su compañero. Éste no parecía saber que decir. Al fin se encogió de hombros para aseverar.

-No creo que debamos.  
-Debería saberlo.- Rebatió la mujer.- Es su madre al fin y al cabo.  
-¿De qué estaís hablando?- Inquirió Maggie.-

 

Una vez más los saiyajin se miraron y fue Xeflix quien le advirtió a su compañera.

-Si se lo muestras que sea bajo tu responsabilidad.  
-Así sea.- Concedió la muchacha dirigiéndose a su interlocutora para contarle.- Estuvimos grabando desde la distancia, por petición expresa de la noble Elua. Ella quería saber hasta dónde llegaba el potencial de su hija, señora Derail.

 

Tras decir eso sacó una especie de aparato rectangular, similar a un teléfono móvil y se lo mostró a la atónita Margaret. Advirtiéndola antes de activarlo.

-Puede que lo que va a ver no le guste. Está a tiempo todavía. Para una humana quizás esto sea muy perturbador…  
-Está bien.- Asintió la interpelada.- Por favor, quiero ver a mi hija…

 

Renia asintió y puso en marcha el reproductor. Para Maggie aquello fue un shock. ¡Aquel monstruo no podía ser su hija! pero vio cómo se transformaba ante sus propios ojos. Y los tremendos esfuerzos de Kiros y su madre para intentar frenarla. Al fin, cuando todo acabó, solo era capaz de llorar llevándose las manos a la cara. Tras unos tensos instantes de silencio Xeflix intervino para decir con tono sereno y controlado.

-Por eso, tanto el embajador Derail como la noble Elua tomaron esta decisión. Su hija es una amenaza potencial muy grande. Incluso ahora ni nosotros dos juntos podríamos pararla sin graves dificultades.

 

La enfermera no tenía ganas de hablar, solo se alejó con pasos dubitativos hacia algún lugar en el que pudiera estar sola. Renia iba a ir detrás sin embargo su compañero la sujetó de un brazo.

-Tenemos órdenes de escoltarla en todo momento.- Le recordó ella.-  
-En este momento no necesita escolta. Necesita estar sola.- Afirmó su interlocutor, afirmando.- Y aquí no corre peligro por ahora. ¡Déjala!

 

Su compañera asintió. Siendo una saiyajin no llegaba a entender el porqué de la tristeza de esa mujer. Para ella hubiese sido un orgullo tener una hija tan poderosa. Aunque podía comprender el miedo a que llegara a ser incontrolable.

-Solo espero que no padezca el síndrome de Tara.- Suspiró.-

 

Xeflix la miró, ahora con gesto alarmado, para exclamar, perdiendo incluso aquel hieratismo que le caracterizaba.

-¿Qué? Espero que no estés hablando en serio.  
-Se dice que el mismo príncipe Eron lo sufría. Al igual que algunos de nuestros ancestros.- Afirmó Renia añadiendo.- Esa enfermedad afecta a saiyajin con potencia de combate muy elevada, pero que no les es posible controlar, llega a volverles locos.  
-Por el bien de todos, ojalá que no sea así.- Sentenció él con el sentimiento de ella.-

en tanto esto sucedía los demás registraban palmo a palmo cada calle, cada esquina y cada solar abandonado. Pero fue inútil. Ya comenzaba a atardecer cuando Giaal se reunió con Kiros tras haber mirado en prácticamente todos los lugares que pudieron.

-No comprendo cómo pudo habernos burlado.- Declaró el médico.-  
-Tampoco yo soy capaz de detectar su energía. Ni la conozco ni debe de ser perceptible, menos en ese estado.- Afirmó Kiros.-  
-Ahórrese la molestia, amigo.- Intervino Kyle quien también había llegado junto con Sabra.- Esos seres están muertos, no emiten aura energética.  
-Pero Mei Ling todavía no lo está.- Rebatió Giaal, o al menos eso esperaba.- 

 

También Deborah y Tracer llegaron. La joven enseguida le comentó a su cuñado.

-No hay nada que hacer, lo mejor será ir a tu casa y estar junto a Susan y Alex.   
-Volveré a llamar a Sharon.- Recordó entonces Tracer.- Estará a punto de acabar su jornada.

 

Así lo hizo pero su novia seguía sin responder, el apurado joven le pidió entonces a sus acompañantes.

-¿Podríais venir conmigo para comprobar que ella está bien? ¡Por favor!  
-Yo tengo que ir junto con mi hermana y mi sobrino.- Dijo Deborah.-  
-Nosotros si podemos ir contigo.- Afirmó Kyle, con el asentimiento de Sabra.-  
-Gracias.- Respondió Rick.- 

Al poco Sailor Lead Crow y Aluminum Siren llegaron al lugar. Justo cuando el grupo de Tracer se marchaba perdiéndose por un paseo arbolado.

-No hemos encontrado nada.- Suspiró Lead Crow.-   
-Debe de estar muy lejos ya.- Convino su compañera.-  
-Tendremos que informar a Lady Galaxia.- Afirmó la pelirroja.-   
-Ahora a buen seguro que Galaxia estará demasiado lejos como para sernos de utilidad.- Comentó Kiros añadiendo.- Vosotras dos deberíais patrullar la zona por si algo se nos hubiera escapado. O si podéis averiguar quién o quiénes son conocidos de esa chica que no tengamos ya vigilados, tanto mejor…  
-Si, algo creo poder hacer al respecto.- Comentó la del pelo azulado tratando de recordar.- 

 

Y es que durante su camino hacia el hospital, Tracer les mostró en su teléfono unas fotos, eran de aquella chica que estaba convirtiéndose en vampiro. Reiko creyó haberla visto antes, aunque no era capaz de acordarse. Quizás…

-¿Y qué sabemos nosotras de su vida?- Suspiró entre tanto Lead Crow afirmando con escepticismo.- Dudo mucho que podamos averiguar nada. Ni tan siquiera Iron Mouse, con lo cotilla que es, podría hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

 

Aquellas palabras entonces encendieron la intuición de su compañera quién exclamó.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Iron Mouse! ¿Cómo no me había acordado antes?. Esa chica me resultaba familiar. Mouse, actuando como Chuuko Nezu tenía fotos suyas junto a esa modelo… ¿Cómo se llama? Esa que va a hacer una película en la Tierra…Mouse me dijo que las estaba siguiendo la pista, que le daba la impresión de que, ese asunto del romance de esa chica con Ben Crew. ¡Eso! Sonia Calderón. ¡Así se llamaba ella! - Recordó al fin!. Pues Nezu me comentó que aquello le parecía un burdo montaje y que su auténtica novia era esta otra. Estaba a la espera de poderlo destapar. La pareja de Sonia Calderón tenía los mismos rasgos orientales. Juraría que se trataba de ella. Le sacó unas cuantas fotos yendo a cenar con esa modelo. Las vi en la redacción.  
-Entonces no perdáis tiempo. Id enseguida a la casa de esa artista, si es que continúa en Nature.- Les sugirió Giaal.- Podría estar en peligro.  
-¿Quién nos iba a decir que los cotilleos de Nezu nos iban a ser útiles algún día?- Comentó Lead Crow.-  
-Aunque tendremos que darle algo a cambio para que nos diga donde vive esa actriz. Ya sabes cómo es.- Repuso su compañera.-  
-¡Lo que sea, vamos, a la redacción! - Le indicó ésta.-

 

De modo que ambas guerreras salieron a toda velocidad. Al fin Giaal y Kiros quedaron allí, el guerrero del espacio dijo entonces.

-Iré a avisar al mismísimo gobernador. Debe declarar el estado de alerta de inmediato. Tú deberías ir con tu mujer.- Le aconsejó.-  
-Susan estará yendo a la base. No creo que allí corra peligro. – Especuló el alien.- Iré en cuanto mi hermana termine su turno. Quiero acompañarla a casa y cerciorarme de que ella, mi cuñado y mi sobrina estén seguros. Si eres tan amable podrías ir a ver a mi esposa de camino, cuando charles con el gobernador. Eres más rápido que yo. Eso si Maggie ya está a salvo, claro. Entiendo que ella es tu prioridad. - Remachó con prevención.-  
-La dejé al cargo de dos saiyajin de la guardia real. Estará bien.- Afirmó el interpelado asintiendo.- No temas, me ocuparé de escoltar a Susan.

 

Así lo acordaron despidiéndose para ir a ocuparse de sus respectivos objetivos. Y mientras todos se separaban tomando todas las precauciones posibles, el objeto de sus prevenciones viajaba en el interior de un maletero. Al poco de huir y esconderse vio un deslizador en el que un matrimonio estaba haciendo unas compras. Lo tenían aparcado junto a un comercio y ella, tanteando el vehículo casi a la desesperada para ocultarse, descubrió que la parte trasera estaba abierta. No lo pensó, temblando con un terrible malestar se metió dentro y cerró. Por fortuna para ella esa pareja había cargado todo antes y estaba mirando unos escaparates. Mei Ling no sabía que demonios le estaba sucediendo. Ahora, al menos era capaz de controlarse. Quizás ese suero y la transfusión del hospital habían sido metabolizadas por su organismo y esa sed terrible había remitido lo suficiente como para poderla dominar, al menos por un tiempo.

-Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que aguantar.- Se decía con desesperación.- No quiero hacerle daño a nadie…

 

El vehículo arrancó y ella trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo. Tras un buen rato pensó que ya estaría lo bastante lejos de la ciudad. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió empujando esa portezuela. Con una fuerza que no creyó tener hizo saltar el cierre. Eso provocó el inmediato frenazo del deslizador. La chica aprovechó para salir a toda velocidad. Se movió de una manera tan rápida que pudo esconderse tras unos arbustos cercanos a la carretera. El hombre había bajado mientras tanto observando atónito ese estropicio. Habló con su esposa y ninguno pudo explicarse aquello. Tras unos minutos de improvisar un arreglo atando la puerta con una correa al fin esos dos se pusieron en marcha alejándose de allí. Fue cuando Mei Ling suspiró aliviada. Tenía mucho miedo, pánico de que esa sed irracional volviera a dominarla y que la impulsara a atacar a aquellas personas. Igual que intentó hacer con Maggie. Aunque ahora otro pensamiento la acuciaba.

-Tengo que verla… ¡Sonia!… tengo que despedirme de ella mientras todavía sea capaz de hacerlo…

 

Y con esa determinación partió hacia la casa de su novia. Deseando poder abrazarla aunque fuera por última vez.


	29. Despedidas y llegadas

Susan estaba llegando a la base. Tenía una reunión con Jane. Al parecer, tanto ella como la capitana Simmons, dijeron tener pruebas de la existencia de una conspiración. Y los indicios apuntaban claramente a alguien. La mayor Hunter se resistía a creerlo pero las evidencias que le presentaron no le dejaban más opción. Llegó finalmente siendo recibida por Jane.

-Te esperaba.- La saludó la mayor Gray nada más verla llegar.-  
-Vine lo antes que pude.- Repuso su compañera.-  
-Entonces vamos.- Le indicó Jane.- 

 

Las dos se dirigieron hacia su destino. El despacho de la capitana Simmons. Al llegar pidieron permiso y cuando les fue concedido saludaron tras entrar.

-Muy bien señoras.- Comentó su oficial superior.- Ha llegado el momento, muévanse con rapidez…

 

Ya tarde, con el sol poniéndose, terminó el turno del laboratorio. Sharon tuvo que ocuparse de coordinar aquel día a sus compañeras, tanto Emma como Shania habían trabajado sin hablar mucho. De hecho nunca se habían llevado bien. Por eso sorprendió que Shania se dirigiera a ambas con talante bastante más abierto del habitual, proponiéndolas.

-Creo que hemos trabajado mucho. No sé que habrá sucedido con Mei Ling, pero sin ella ni Penélope nos hemos desempeñado muy bien. Deberíamos celebrarlo. Os invito a tomar algo.

 

Tanto Emma como Sharon se miraron perplejas. Fue la primera quien rehusó con tono educado pero frío.

-Lo lamento, tengo otros compromisos.

 

Shania suspiró, aproximándose a su compañera le dijo con tono incluso amable.

-Sé que hemos tenido diferencias. Pero cree que deseo que, de ahora en adelante, seamos buenas compañeras. No te digo amigas. Pero seguro que podríamos charlar un rato. Te explicaré algunos de mis motivos.  
-Quizás en otro momento.- Eludió su interlocutora. –  
-Puede que sea buena idea. Si es poco tiempo.- Comentó Sharon, añadiendo esperanzada.- Sería estupendo que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor todas.  
-¡Claro!- Afirmó con entusiasmo Shania.- 

Emma suspiró, al fin cedió diciendo con cierta desgana

-Está bien. Pero solo un momento.  
-Descuida, no nos llevará mucho.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-

 

Sharon entre tanto conectó su teléfono. Enseguida vio esa llamada perdida de Tracer. Sonrió. Al menos su novio se preocupaba por ella. ¡Pobre! Había intentado llamar más de una vez. De todos modos no era muy propio de él. ¿Qué querría decirle que fuera tan urgente?

-Ahora voy, enseguida os alcanzo.- Les dijo a sus compañeras.- Tengo un mensaje de voz.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Shania dirigiéndose animosamente a su otra colega.- Vamos Emma. Ya verás cómo nos vamos a entender muy bien a partir de ahora.

 

La aludida le dedicó una mirada escéptica pero la siguió. Caminaron fuera del laboratorio saliendo a la calle. Ya era de noche y Emma comentó, algo incómoda con esa situación.

-Espero que Sharon no tarde.   
-Mujer, será algún mensaje privado de su novio.- Se sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, al menos en eso es una chica muy formal.- Declaró Emma.-   
-Eso seguro, se casará con ese novio suyo, que se convertirá en su maridito y luego tendrán algunos niños para perpetuar la especie.- Se burló Shania.-  
-No veo que hay de malo en ello.- Objetó su contertulia.-

 

Ahora Shania se detuvo junto a la carretera y mirando fijamente a su colega le dijo con tinte más serio.

-¿Lo ves? Ese es el problema. Tú eres una mujer que vale mucho, pero no te das cuenta. Lo mismo que Sharon. Solo pensáis en conocer a algún hombre algún día y en ataros a él.  
-No te confundas.- Le dijo Emma.- Una cosa es que quiera encontrar pareja algún día y otra que tenga que atarme.  
-Yo nunca me ataré a un hombre, solo son unos cerdos que buscan satisfacer sus deseos con nosotras. Y luego cargarnos con todo. Ellos no tiene que soportar ni el embarazo, ni dar a luz y sobre todo, se desentienden de la educación de los hijos.- Expuso Shania.- Por ello, si lo consideras desde este punto de vista, solo tienen una utilidad, la de fecundarnos.

 

Emma se rio ahora. Para encararse con su compañera y replicar.

-¿No me digas que también eres una de esas tortilleras que no soporta tener a un hombre cerca? ¿Te pasa como a Mei Ling? ¡Vamos! Esa al menos no lo oculta y tampoco la he escuchado meterse con ellos. Pero te diré una cosa, si estás tratando de insinuarte conmigo no pierdas el tiempo. Eso no me va.

 

Ahora fue Shania la que rio, dejando perpleja a su interlocutora, cuando contestó entre desdeñosa y divertida.

-Cariño, no te des tantos aires. No estoy interesada en ti, ni en ninguna otra mujer. Por lo menos en ese aspecto. Pero mis amigas sí que te valorarían como una buena adquisición.

 

Un deslizador se aproximaba despacio a ellas. Había estado aparcado a pocos metros. Emma no lo había advertido hasta ese momento. Aunque no se fijó demasiado en él, estaba más atónita escuchando a su interlocutora.

-¿Qué amigas?- Quiso saber.-

 

El vehículo se detuvo junto a las dos, y de él bajaron dos mujeres altas, esbeltas y con unas miradas hipnóticas. Emma no pudo dejar de perderse en aquellos ojos ambarinos tan extraños. Incapaz de reaccionar oyó a Shania decir entre risas.

-Estas amigas mías van a convencerte de que te unas a su movimiento…Ya lo verás.

 

Y sin que pudiera resistirse una de ellas la hizo entrar en el deslizador. La otra se quedó con Shania cuando el vehículo arrancó perdiéndose en la carretera. Al fin, esa mujer rubia, le preguntó a la científica.

-¿Y la otra chica? Vinimos las dos para ocuparnos de ellas.  
-Se entretuvo.- Suspiró ésta.- Pero podemos esperarla estará a punto de salir.  
-No.- Negó su contertulia que parecía haber percibido algo.- Tenemos que irnos. Viene alguien…  
-Muy bien.- Repuso Shania girándose para mirar hacia el laboratorio.- Pero no creo que tarde…

 

No obstante, al mirar de nuevo hacia su interlocutora ésta ya no estaba allí. 

-¡Odio cuando hacen eso! - Suspiró.-

 

Sin embargo, el ruido de pasos la alertó. Al poco vio llegar a un grupo de varias personas. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Uno de ellos era ese idiota, el novio de su compañera la rubita.

-Hola.- La saludó.- ¿Has visto a Sharon?  
-Acabamos de salir del trabajo. Se quedó un momento dentro.- Le contó ella con tono neutro.-

 

Con un agradecido asentimiento Rick corrió hacia allá. Sabra, Deborah y Kyle miraron a aquella joven como si sospechasen algo, sin embargo, sus botellitas de agua bendita ahora no reaccionaron. No obstante, habrían jurado que, según se aproximaban, habían estado brillando en un leve tonillo azulado.

-Vamos.- Le indició Sabra a su compañero.-

 

Los dos se fueron tras sus amigos. Shania aprovechó para pedir un taxi deslizador. Tenía una cita, una en la que seguro iba a disfrutar. Los demás no tardaron en llegar al laboratorio. Allí, obedientemente aguardaba Sharon. Tracer fue el primero que corrió hasta la joven abrazándola de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber con preocupación.-  
-Sí, no ha pasado nada raro. De hecho iba con mis compañeras a tomar algo. ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió con gesto entre curioso y preocupado.-  
-Bueno, puede que te suene increíble, pero te aseguro que es la verdad.- Intervino Deborah llegándose ahora hasta esa muchacha.-

 

Y le resumieron con brevedad la situación. En cuanto el relato acabó y para sorpresa de todos, la chica asintió, como si hubiera escuchado lo más normal del mundo.

-Os creo.- Aseveró ella desvelando a su vez a sus atónitos oyentes.- Siendo niña vi con mis propios ojos a esos seres. Eran demonios o algo así. Tuve la suerte de que las luchadoras justicieras me protegiesen a mí y a mis compañeros. También de que el guerrero dorado trajera de vuelta a mis padres del más allá.   
-Esa historia sí que me gustaría oírla con detalles.- Declaró Kyle.-  
-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso.- Instó Sabra cayendo en la cuenta de algo al comentarle a Sharon.- Vimos a una de tus compañeras, pero estaba sola.   
-Supongo que es normal, las dos no se llevan precisamente bien. Shania intentó que las tres tomásemos algo, nos iba a enseñar un sitio.- Les contó.-  
-¿Shania?- Replicó Tracer, que no recordaba demasiado bien.- ¿Es esa chica hindú? ¿La que nos hemos encontrado?  
-Sí.- Asintió su novia.-

 

Los tres se miraron, fue la israelí quien comentó.

-No sé, pero creo que aquí hay algo que no encaja. Es una intuición.  
-Vamos a buscar a Shania, quizás esté en peligro.- Propuso Tracer.-

 

Así, los cuatro salieron a la calle, a donde había estado esa científica. Pero ya no encontraron a nadie.

-Posiblemente se habrá cansado de esperarme y se habrá ido.- Conjeturó Sharon.-  
-Pues nosotros nos vamos también.- Le dijo Rick pasándole un protector brazo tras los hombros.- Pediré un deslizador.  
-¿Queréis que os acompañemos? – Se ofreció Kyle.-   
-Será más seguro, al menos hasta que estemos en un lugar más concurrido.- Comentó Rick viendo que los alrededores de esa parte de la ciudad estaban ya desiertos a esas horas.-

 

Así, los cuatro aguardaron al taxi deslizador, al llegar lo abordaron y continuaron charlando mientras llegaban. Sharon les fue narrando aquella experiencia de su niñez. Y tanto Sabra como Kyle, cada uno por su parte, tuvieron mucho en que pensar. La israelí sonrió cuando, esa joven rubia fue hilando para declarar.

-Una de mis maestras la señorita Bertie, curiosamente es la madre de un antiguo compañero de Rick.  
-Sí, el teniente Leval Malden.- Afirmó éste.-  
-Y su padre, por lo que he averiguado hace poco, era el guerrero dorado.- Declaró Sharon con admiración.-  
-No me sorprende, su hijo podía hacer lo mismo.- Afirmó Tracer, añadiendo entre jocoso como solía pero también agradecido.- Él y su primo Mazoui nos salvaron el culo en más de una ocasión, en los tiempos de la SSP-1.  
-¿Malden?- Intervino Sabra, recordando.- Me suena mucho ese nombre. La abogada que me defendió en el juicio se apellidaba así. De nombre se llamaba Kerria…  
-Es la hermana pequeña de Leval.- Afirmó Tracer de inmediato.-  
-Ahora entiendo el porqué se la veía de ese modo.- Sonrió Sabra aclarando.- Una luchadora incansable, nunca se quería dar por vencida.  
-En eso es como su hermano.- Sonrió Rick.-  
-Y como su madre también.- Añadió Sharon suspirando.- ¡Ojalá estuvieran aquí para poder ayudarnos!, ¿no creéis?  
-Sí, desde luego, no nos vendrían nada mal.- Comentó Kyle.- Por cierto, creo que Debbie conoció a Kerria muy bien. Si no recuerdo mal, salieron juntas.  
-¡Es verdad!- Recordó Sabra en ese instante.- Algo de eso me comentó la mayor Hunter. Su hermana pequeña y Kerria salieron en el instituto. Desde luego a mí me encantaría intimar con cualquiera de las dos.- Sonrió ahora con algo más de picardía, sentenciando con tinte incluso algo meloso.- ¡Están muy buenas!

 

Tracer se sonrió a su vez, Kyle asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con eso y Sharon se puso algo colorada. Observó a la israelí que le devolvió una mirada algo incitadora para rematar con tono más afable y mesurado.

-Bueno, mejorando lo presente, claro. Tú eres realmente muy bonita.  
-¡Ey!, para el carro.- Se sonrió Tracer recordándole a su interlocutora.- Que Sharon ya tiene novio.  
-Ya lo veo. - Admitió Sabra sonando conciliatoriamente jovial para asegurar.- No temas, estás a salvo de mi competencia. Tengo la impresión de que a tu novia no le interesan las mujeres. Al menos no de ese modo.  
-¡Pues menos mal!- Suspiró Kyle sonando fingidamente (o quizás no tanto) fastidiado.- Cada vez que recluto a alguna para el grupo resulta que, en lugar de tener la oportunidad de salir con ella, tengo que hacerle la competencia para ligar en los bares con las chicas…

 

Aquello hizo reír a Rick, e incluso a Sharon y a la propia Sabra, que le dio un afectuoso empujón en un brazo al chico.

-Bueno, pese a tu mala suerte con ellas en el terreno amoroso debo decir que por lo demás tuviste muy buen ojo. Tanto Deborah como Sabra son dos mujeres de excepcional valía. Es más, tengo la impresión de que juntos, haremos un buen equipo.- Aseveró Tracer con tono más optimista.- ¡Esos chupasangres pueden irse preparando!...

 

Los demás convinieron en ello. Por su parte Kyle también retuvo en la mente eso de que los padres de esa abogada y del compañero de Tracer lucharon contra los demonios. Aquello quizás no le fuera a gustar a…

-Será cuando se digne aparecer.- Se sonrió pensando en ello.- A ver cuando me avisa de su llegada.

 

Entre tanto, Shania había abordado el taxi deslizador que acudió a su llamada. Sin prisa pero sin pausa subió indicándole la dirección. No le tomó más de veinte minutos el llegar. Bajó tranquila dirigiéndose hasta un local que estaba aparentemente abandonado, cerrado a cal y canto. Sin embargo, ella tecleó un código en un panel numérico que estaba fijado a una de las paredes. La puerta se abrió entonces y pudo pasar. Dentro la aguardaban algunas otras mujeres. Y atada en una silla y amordazada convenientemente estaba su compañera Emma, con expresión de terror.

-Llegas tarde.- La recriminó esa mujer rubia que había hablado con ella unos minutos antes.-  
-Lo sé, lo siento, pero tuve que despistar a esos cazadores.- Le respondió con tono tranquilo e incluso molesto. -  
-Sí, has hecho bien en asegurarte, son peligrosos.- Reflexionó su interlocutora.-  
-Espero que no te hayan seguido, - intervino una mujer de larga cabellera morena. –  
-No, creo que no sospecharon nada extraño de mí. Se fueron a buscar a mi otra compañera.- Replicó Shania añadiendo con fastidio.- Es una pena. Habríamos podido tenerlas a las dos, pero habrá que conformarse con Emma por ahora.- Sonrió.-  
-Bueno.- Asintió su interlocutora de pelo azabache que no era otra sino Marla.- Al menos tenemos a esta…

 

Y señaló a la aterrada prisionera que no comprendía nada. Su memoria apenas recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo como para preguntarse por eso, dado que esa mujer rubia se aproximó a su lado, indicándole mientras a otra morena de largo cabello negro y ojos ámbar que estaba próxima.

-Luka. Trae a esa estúpida.

 

Su contertulia asintió, dando largas zancadas tomó del brazo a una mujer que estaba encadenada a una pared cercana, se retorcía y gemía. La asombrada Emma vio cómo, una vez le quitaron aquel enmarañado y sucio pelo que tenía de la cara, lucía unos ojos del mismo tono que esas dos y además tenía dos colmillos sobresaliéndole de la boca. Su horror fue en aumento cuando esa rubia se dirigió a ella y tras agarrarle el mentón para obligarla a mirar, le siseó.

-Ahora vas a ver lo que les sucede a las que no saben controlarse. Tenlo en cuenta antes de tu bautismo.- Le advirtió a la atemorizada Emma.-

 

Tras soltar a esa otra chica esa mujer de larga cabellera morena la golpeó derribándola. Su víctima gimió apenas siendo capaz de balbucear.

-¡Lo, lo siento!, no lo puedo evitar.  
-¡Estúpida! Nos has expuesto a todas con tu glotonería.- Le recriminó con voz rasgada y dura aquella individua golpeándola de nuevo.- Esa víctima tuya se ha estado paseando por toda la ciudad. Si la atrapan y la examinan nos descubrirán… ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Maldita zorra ansiosa.  
-¡Por favor!- Sollozaba esa desgraciada.- No pude controlarme… ¡Lo intenté!

 

Emma abría los ojos con expresión de horror y conmiseración por esa muchacha. Era guapa ciertamente y joven, pero aquellos rasgos animalescos casi la hacían aparecer como un ser grotesco. Lo que jamás pudo imaginar es que esa rubia que estaba a su lado hiciera lo que hizo. De hecho Blise se alejó un momento para tomar algo de una mesa cercana. Era un palo afilado. Tras hacerse con él y en tanto su compañera levantaba a aquella chica y la sujetaba con fuerza, declaró.

-Mucho me temo, Renata, que debemos decirte adiós. Pero no te preocupes, tu puesto será cubierto pronto.  
-¡Os lo suplico! - Gimió esa joven.- ¡Pietá!...-Imploró en su idioma natal.- No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro…  
-Piedad es lo que estamos demostrando hacia ti, cuando hacemos esto.- Susurró esa rubia con un tono que no parecía ser burlesco en esta ocasión, más al añadir incluso con tintes de tristeza.- Puedes creerlo, si te sirve de consuelo. Te liberamos ahora.

 

Y sin ningún aviso clavó aquella especie de estaca en el pecho de su víctima que apenas si pudo ahogar un alarido de dolor. Su captora la soltó entonces dejando que el cuerpo cayera como un fardo. Emma no podía más que llorar de horror, realmente en shock tras haber visto aquello. Sin embargo, esa otra mujer de pelo moreno y ojos azules, se aproximó sonriéndola para decir con tinte burlón.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Ella ya estaba muerta…

 

Sin más ceremonias le arrancó la cinta que tapaba su boca, Emma solo pudo gritar muy agitada y espantada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!... yo, no…  
-¡Chiss! - Le siseó Marla llevándose un dedo a sus rojos labios en tanto sonreía de forma pérfida.- No tengas miedo, nos lo vas a agradecer. A decir verdad te envidio la suerte que tienes. ¿Sabes? 

 

Y tomándola de la cara con ambas manos esa morena la besó en la boca intentando meterle la lengua. Emma trató de apartarse, asqueada y atónita, pero esa individua era insistente, luego comenzó a besarla en el cuello y a acariciarla los pechos y otras partes del cuerpo.

-Estás muy buena, es una lástima.- Jadeaba tratando de agacharse incluso para besarle las partes íntimas.- Ojalá pudiera tenerte una noche entera para mí.

 

Aquello era una tortura, Emma jadeaba también, pero presa del temor, y del asco que eso le daba. Al fin esa mujer rubia apartó a aquella acosadora moviendo la cabeza para decir con tono paciente y hasta resignado.

-¿Lo ves Marla? Esa es una de las razones por las que no te convertimos. Serías mucho peor que Renata. Tú no eres capaz de contenerte ni siendo humana.

 

Y se dispuso a morder en el cuello a la prisionera, aunque tuvo que apartarse, otra vez sucedía lo mismo, esa chica lucía una cruz.

-¡Estos malditos símbolos!- Protestó contrariada. - ¿Es que todas las hembras humanas tienen que llevar alguno?  
-No te inquietes, precisamente la ventaja de ser humana todavía es que a mí no me afectan. Y ahora no cometeré dos veces el mismo error. - Se sonrió Marla quien, sin perder ni un segundo, le arrancó el colgante con esa cruz que la infortunada víctima llevaba al cuello.-

 

Blise sonrió. Ese era el único impedimento que quedaba… Ahora, abriendo su boca, mostró sus terribles colmillos sin ningún pudor.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- Gritó una aterrorizada Emma.- ¡Noo, noo! ¡Por favor!...

 

Aunque fue Luka quien, abalanzándose sobre ella la mordió en el cuello, sorbiendo su sangre con avidez. La chica gritó de dolor aunque al poco tiempo ese chillido se desvaneció en un leve gemido a medida que perdía esencia vital. 

-¡Oye!- Protestó Blise recriminando a su compañera.- ¿Qué te has creído? Ésta era para mí.  
-Lo siento.- Se disculpó su compañera una vez terminó, dejando a su víctima con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho.- Pero a mí me tocó eliminar a Renata. Compréndelo. Me había quedado con mal sabor de boca.- Se sonrió con burlona perfidia celebrando su propia ocurrencia.- ¿Lo captas?  
-Bien, pues ahora, ya que te has aprovechado, vas a ser tú quien la bautice.- Le respondió su rubia compañera sin ocultar su malestar.-

 

Y en tanto Blise se giraba cruzándose de brazos contrariada su interlocutora asintió con indolencia, alargando uno de sus brazos se hirió en él con una larga uña. Abrió un corte del que manó algo de sangre. Puso aquella herida sobre la boca de Emma quien no pudo evitar ingerir una pequeña parte. Al principio, pese a su debilidad, la joven intentó rechazar aquello, después poco a poco, fue succionando cada vez con mayor avidez. Al separarse al fin, sin pensárselo dos veces, Marla acudió a darle un nuevo beso a la muchacha que seguía atada, intentando robarle algo de la sangre de Luka de sus labios.

-¡Eres una pervertida!- Se rio la vampira morena moviendo la cabeza.- Es que no me lo puedo creer..  
-Es verdad, ¡estás enferma! - Convino Blise añadiendo más bien con reprobación.- Jamás vi nada igual, ni siquiera entre los nuestros.

 

Aunque tras separarse de ese beso la humana en cuestión las miró con cierto aire recriminatorio y replicó entre molesta y consternada.

-Para vosotras es fácil decirlo. Sois diosas inmortales, siempre seréis jóvenes y hermosas. Pero yo iré envejeciendo y perderé mi belleza. Llegaré a ser una anciana que tenga que arrastrarse mendigando ayuda. Y antes de eso prefiero morir.  
-Bueno, eso es fácil para un humano.- Sentenció Luka con tono indiferente.- Puedes matarte de muchas maneras diferentes si lo deseas…

 

Shania escuchaba observando aquella dantesca escena sin intervenir, por un lado le daba cierta lástima Emma. Desde luego que no le caía nada bien, era una de esas neo religiosas de la secta que perpetuaba el dominio de los machos. Pero en esto la compadecía, de una esclavitud iba a pasar a otra. Esa muchacha iba entrar a formar parte de aquellos seres de tinieblas. Y no por elección propia. No comprendía porque esas dos en cambio se lo negaban a la pesada de Marla. Y menos aún porqué ésta lo deseaba tan ardientemente. 

-Emma jamás podrá regresar a la rueda de la vida.- Pensaba con horror.- Quedará maldita por toda la eternidad y esta otra estúpida quiere tener ese destino.

 

Y es que ella se había aliado con aquellos dos monstruos solo porque las ayudaban con sus poderes a luchar por su causa. Cualquier hombre que cayera en sus manos se convertía en mero ganado para su deleite, sirviéndoles de alimento o todo lo más de esclavo. Eso estaba bien, pero era lo único. Las encontraba útiles como armas, pero nada más. Quitando aquello, no quería tener nada que ver con ellas y temía que, quizás un día, le hicieran seguir la misma suerte que a su desdichada compañera de trabajo.

-Menos mal que nuestra líder me protege.- Pensó con más alivio.- Ni siquiera estas dos se atreverían a desobedecerla.

 

Ajenas a esos pensamientos de su aliada, las dos vampiras se miraron tras dedicar una ojeada a su víctima.

-Bueno, ahora podemos soltarla, solo debemos dejar que muera como humana y despierte renacida.- Declaró Blise.-

 

Fue la propia Shania quien la desató. Emma cayó al suelo en agonía, con lágrimas en los ojos y apenas balbuciendo…

-No quiero…morir así…por favor…  
-A veces las cosas no son como queremos, cariño.- Remachó Marla con desdén.-  
-Encomiéndate a tu Dios.- Le susurró la hindú, pero no de forma burlona sino más bien compasiva.- Que Él te perdone todo lo que hayas hecho y sobre todo, lo que harás a partir de ahora.

 

Emma no era capaz ya de contestar, apenas si pudo mirarla con la vista borrosa por la debilidad y las lágrimas, notando como iba sumiéndose progresivamente en la oscuridad…

-Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestra jefa.- Les dijo Luka a las demás, añadiendo.- Pero antes hay que encontrar a esa chica que deambula por ahí. Espero que podamos controlarla o de lo contrario tendremos que eliminarla. No nos podemos permitir llamar la atención más todavía.  
-Después vendremos a ver cómo va el proceso con esta otra.- Les indicó Blise.-   
-Me ofrezco voluntaria.- Afirmó Marla declarando con retintín.- Cuando despierte tendrá hambre la pobre.  
-Ni lo sueñes, además, no es que vaya a tener hambre es que despertará poseída por un ansia incontrolable de beber sangre, te mataría sin convertirte, idiota.- Le rebatió Luka.-   
-Quizás podríamos enviar a esa estúpida de Brenda.- Comentó una divertida Shania, más tratando de dar la impresión de no estar tan afectada por lo que había visto que otra cosa.-  
-¡Una idea excelente! Me revienta esa cursi. Pero la jefa no nos lo perdonaría.- Replicó la vampira morena, agregando.- Y por ahora no conviene desafiarla.

 

De este modo se marcharon tras volver a atar a su víctima con unas cadenas y cerrar la puerta. Ajenas a todo esto, tanto Sailor Lead Crow como Sailor Aluminum Siren, fueron a buscar a su compañera. Las dos habían adoptado sus identidades civiles. Al llegar a la redacción la encontraron charlando animadamente con una chica pelirroja.

-De modo que estudias periodismo en la Tierra, ¿eh? ¿Y dices que estás tras una tal Marla? No, no sé quién es.- Le comentaba Nezu a aquella muchacha.-  
-Hola.- Saludó Akane dirigiéndose a su compañera con poca cortesía, al menos de cara a su interlocutora.- Tenemos que hablar contigo, es urgente.  
-Sí, buenas tardes.- Saludó por el contrario su compañera Siren, aunque casi era ya de noche cerrada cuando llegaron.-   
-Buenas.- Replicó esa muchacha que se presentó.- Soy Tania Spencer.   
-Yo Reiko Aya.- Sonrió ésta presentándose al modo occidental, con su nombre por delante, y entregándole una de sus inefables tarjetas de visita.- Periodista…  
-Estamos entre colegas.- Sonrió su interlocutora, matizando eso sí.- Bueno, al menos yo quiero llegar a serlo.  
-La señorita Spencer vino buscando información sobre una mujer que dice es bastante peligrosa y que ha venido a Nature.- Les contó Nezu.-  
-Siento ser maleducada, pero eso puede esperar, tenemos un problema más importante.- Terció Akane con rotundidad.-   
-Necesitamos información sobre Sonia Calderón.- Intervino Reiko.-  
-¿La modelo?- Inquirió su compañera aseverando.- Creo que se iba a la Tierra mañana con ese Ben Crew a rodar una película. Quiero entrevistarla antes de su partida, a ella y al actor, para ver si dicen algo de su presunto romance. Pero ya os he dicho que me huele a tapadera…  
-Por eso mismo, según tú tenía una relación con una chica. ¿No?- Afirmó Reiko.- Queremos saber dónde vive esa Sonia.  
-Esa información es exclusivamente mía.- Les comentó su interlocutora.- Igual que el reportaje y la entrevista.

 

Reiko y Akane se miraron, ¡ya se habían imaginado algo así! Nezu siempre quería algo a cambio de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Puedo darte algunas galletas que tengo guardadas en la oficina.-Le ofreció cándidamente Reiko.-  
-¡No me hagas reír! – Despreció su compañera.- No quiero tus insípidas galletas.  
-¿Qué quieres entonces?- Inquirió más rudamente Akane.-   
-Bueno, dejadme pensar…- Les pidió un momento su interlocutora.-  
-¡Vamos!, la vida de esa chica podría estar en juego.- La urgió Karasuma.- 

 

Y como Nezu no terminaba por decidirse fue Tania quién, interviniendo en aquel asunto, que pese a todo no era de su competencia, le ofreció.

-Tengo un artículo buenísimo sobre esa tal Marla. Te juro que te va a encantar. Te lo cedo si les dices a ellas donde vive Sonia y si no publicas nada sobre ella y Ben.- Declaró.- 

 

Aunque la interpelada le dedicó una mirada escéptica para replicar poco convencida.

-No me fio. Tú dices que ese artículo será la bomba, pero no tengo pruebas de que así sea…  
-Te las daré, te lo prometo.- Se apresuró a decir Tania.-  
-¡Ya vale!, Nezu.- Intervino una más que harta Akane, pasando directamente a la amenaza.- Tú veras lo que haces, pienso informar a Galaxia - sama de esto y le diré que te llame directamente a ti si hay que pedir responsabilidades en el caso de que a esa mujer le suceda algo…

 

Fue oír aquello y la expresión de su compañera mudó al temor más absoluto…

-Vale, vale…no hay que ponerse así, Karasuma.- Contestó de un modo mucho más conciliador, mirando ahora a Tania para asentir, inquiriendo con prevención.- ¿Tengo tu palabra?  
-Sí, y ante tus compañeras como testigos.- Aseguró la joven.-  
-Muy bien, os llevaré hasta allí.- Ofreció Nezu al fin.- 

 

Por fortuna se pusieron rápidamente en marcha tras llamar a un taxi deslizador. Aunque, para su desgracia, Mei Ling les llevaba ventaja. Ahora la joven estaba mirando el piso en el que vivía su novia desde la calle. No le supuso ningún esfuerzo comenzar a trepar por la fachada. No sabía cómo era capaz de hacerlo pero sus manos parecían pegarse sin problemas a la pared.

-Sonia, mi amor…¡te necesito! .- Suspiraba en tanto, poco a poco, llegaba hasta el piso de su amada.-

 

No le costó demasiado entrar en la terraza, la puerta no estaba cerrada, mejor así… la deslizó despacio tratando de pasar con sigilo. Al fondo pudo oír el ruido de agua caer. Su novia se estaría dando una ducha. Por un instante quiso ir al cuarto de baño, entrar desnuda y unirse a ella como a veces hacía. Eso le gustaba a la modelo, las dos comenzaban entonces a amarse bajo los chorros de agua. Con aquellos gratos recuerdos en mente llegó incluso a caminar de modo dubitativo, aumentando su deseo. Sin embargo, poco a poco notaba una vez más que aquella otra terrible ansia crecía.

-¡Oh no!- Se dijo con temor.- 

 

Se detuvo entonces mirándose en un espejo que había en el pasillo. Horrorizada retrocedió. Su imagen comenzaba a transparentarse y, lo que era peor, su rostro lucía dos largos colmillos… Además, aquel ser extraño que vislumbraba en el reflejo le devolvía una aterrada e inquisitiva mirada, con esos ojos color ámbar…

-No dejaré que me vea así. No quiero hacerle daño…No…- Suspiró con gran tristeza y temor.- Tengo que apartarme de ella, antes de que sea tarde…Noto que esto es más fuerte que yo y me controla cada vez más…

 

Se alejó despacio, entonces el sonido del agua cesó. Sonia saldría enseguida. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de tomar el teléfono que la chica tenía sobre una mesita de la entrada y buscar algo, una canción que le gustaba mucho y que juzgó muy apropiada…Tras darle al botón de grabación de mensajes, dijo…

-Te quiero…nunca lo olvides, mi amor…vete, vete a la Tierra y sé feliz allí. ¡Vete, te lo suplico! Yo estaré siempre contigo…en la luz o en las tinieblas.

 

Después guardó esa melodía en la memoria del teléfono…y salió a toda prisa de allí mientras su voluntad todavía le permitiera hacerlo…

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Se escuchó entonces la voz de Sonia.-

 

La joven estaba cansada, tras otra dura jornada de promoción llegó tarde a casa. Cada vez era más agotador rendir cuentas a la prensa y atender los compromisos. Y eso que aún no había viajado a la Tierra. En fin, el día señalado era mañana. Y no podía comprender porqué Mei Ling no daba señales. Quizá es que ella misma la tenía muy olvidada. Conociendo a su novia se habría enfadado. Sin embargo, Sonia quería verla y despedirse antes de partir. Ahora, tras cerrar el agua y salir para secarse, le dio la impresión de haber escuchado algo dentro de casa. Por un instante se asustó. ¿Y si algún fan medio loco hubiera entrado? ¿O quizás un ladrón?... Con mucho cuidado y prevención entreabrió la puerta del cuarto de baño dejando que se escapase el vapor. Tras aguardar unos instantes y no oír nada, salió. Quizá hubiera sido cosa de su imaginación. No obstante, vio algo de suciedad, y de barro en el pasillo.

-¡Qué raro! No creo haber sido yo.- Se dijo. –

 

Bueno, quizás con tanto ajetreo en esos días hubiese manchado algo antes y ni se habría dado cuenta. Eso al menos quiso creer. Miró hacia el salón, y después a la terraza. Las cortinas estaban corridas, aunque ella hubiera jurado que las dejó echadas. 

-Esto me está pasando factura. Tengo que descansar.- Comentó ahora en voz alta como si deseara que un invisible acechador creyera que no estaba sola.- Se lo diré a Mei Ling.

 

Entonces su corazón casi le da un vuelco. Sobresaltada, lanzó una exclamación. Era el timbre de la puerta. Tras suspirar aliviando la tensión y llamándose a sí misma tonta por darse ese susto, enseguida se aproximó preguntando.

-¿Quién es?  
\- Señorita Calderón.- Respondieron desde el otro lado.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Quiso saber una voz femenina.-   
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es usted?- Insistió la modelo.-   
-Me llamo Akane Karasuma, vengo con mis compañeras Reiko Aya y Chuuko Nezu. ¡Ah!, y la señorita...- En ese momento y con tono más bajo le preguntó a esa joven reportera.- ¿Cómo te llamabas?  
-Tania Spencer.- Replicó ésta elevando su voz para ser escuchada por la modelo.-  
-Miren, es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada.- Afirmó Sonia tratando pese a todo de sonar amable.- No tengo tiempo ni ganas para atender ni a fans ni a periodistas, y esta es mi casa, mi vida privada. Entiendan que tengo derecho a descansar.  
-No es eso.- Replicó otra voz de mujer que se identificó como Reiko.- Estamos preocupadas por usted y por la señorita Mei Ling. ¿La conoce, verdad? Le ha pasado algo. Algo terrible.

 

Eso hizo que Sonia lanzase otra exclamación de sorpresa y temor. Sin pensar abrió de inmediato la puerta viendo en efecto a cuatro mujeres jóvenes. No pudo evitar preguntarles de inmediato.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

 

Nezu se sonrió, esa era la prueba que estaba buscando. No se recató pese a todo en preguntar.

-¿Son ustedes muy amigas, verdad?- Inquirió mirando hacia arriba a esa modelo, dada la enorme diferencia de estatura entre ellas.- ¿Amigas íntimas, quizás?

 

Sonia observó a su vez a esa chica que era realmente muy bajita y no supo que decir. Tenía que morderse la lengua pese a todo para no traicionarse. Por suerte, otra de esas muchachas acudió en su ayuda.

-Deja eso.- Le ordenó Akane a su compañera sentenciando.- No es el momento.- Y sí.- Admitió dirigiéndose ahora hacia la modelo.- Algo muy malo le ha sucedido y pensamos que pudiera haber venido aquí. Por eso temíamos por usted.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué?- Quiso saber la angustiada Sonia entre chillidos.-

 

Aunque sus interlocutoras guardaron silencio, Tania y Nezu porque en verdad no lo sabían y las otras dos porque no juzgaban conveniente decirlo. Al fin, fue Akane quien respondió con pesar improvisando como pudo, siendo sincera de algún modo.

-Sufrió un… accidente. Se ha infectado de una peligrosa enfermedad… por eso, si viene a verla, será mejor que no entre en contacto con ella.  
-Escapó del hospital.- Añadió Reiko con el mismo tinte de pesar.- 

 

Sonia corrió a buscar el teléfono, quizás pudiera llamarla para tratar de contactar con ella. Ahora se sentía muy culpable, apenas si la había visto o llamado en los últimos días. ¡Esa maldita promoción de la película! Aunque su sorpresa fue grande cuando, con las demás, escuchó la grabación que la propia Mei Ling había hecho, y después esa canción…

 

Te prometo que por toda mi vida  
Estaré siempre a tu lado, en la sombra y en la luz  
Te seguiré adonde la vida vaya

Pero estaré siempre a tu lado  
En la sombra y en la luz  
Pero si no entendemos  
El Infierno es alegre, el Cielo es triste  
Y ese es el resultado de nuestro cerebro  
Locura

 

Caravana de la vida  
Por el día y por la noche  
Cada teja es parte de la vida

Si es sombra o si es luz

Te prometo que, incluso cuando la marea sea alta  
Estaré contigo  
En la sombra, en la luz

(In the shadows in the Light. ENIGMA, crédito al autor)

 

Ahora la modelo solo podía llorar tapándose la cara y sentándose en un sofá. En tanto las sailors intercambiaban preocupadas miradas Tania corrió a tratar de confortarla dándole un abrazo. No entendía nada pero aquello era muy grave al parecer.

-Tranquila, seguro que la encontrarán y la curarán.- Quiso animarla la joven aspirante a reportera.-  
-Debí estar más tiempo con ella. Yo… ¡yo la quiero! - Sollozó la destrozada Sonia derrumbándose para finalmente confesarle a Tania.- Ella es mi auténtica pareja, no tengo nada con Ben, pero…  
-Claro, deben guardar las apariencias.- Comprendió su interlocutora prometiéndole.- No se preocupe, eso estará a salvo aquí.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió Nezu.- Habla por ti, mona.  
-Lo has prometido.- Le recordó Reiko poniéndole mala cara a la par que exhibía amenazadoramente un teléfono.-

 

Chuuko se encogió de hombros, así era. Y si su jefa se enteraba que había roto su palabra…¡En fin! No habría más remedio que callarse. Entre tanto, su compañera Akane comentó.

-Tenemos que contactar con Tin Nyanko. Ahora está de enlace en Kinmoku. Le diremos que avise a las Star Light.- Le susurró a Nezu que asintió.- 

 

A su vez Mei Ling había huido de la escena justo a tiempo. Bajó casi a plomo cayendo al vacío, pero esos reflejos felinos que había adquirido la hicieron caer de pie. Estaba totalmente ilesa de una caída de varios metros que habría matado a cualquier persona normal. Sin embargo, ni se preocupó de eso, lo que sí la angustiaba era que ya casi no era capaz de soportar su ansia de sangre. Se debatió deambulando sin rumbo por alguna estrecha callejuela hasta que, a lo lejos, divisó a un hombre caminando a solas.

-Lo siento por ti, amigo.- Pensó mirándole con deseo y compasión a la vez.- Pero tengo que beber…Mejor tú que Sonia.

 

Se fue aproximando, era un tipo alto y bien parecido, si es que eso le hubiese importado. Su pelo a la escasa luz del alumbrado nocturno parecía ser entre claro y rojizo. Sus ojos no eran visibles. Mejor, Mei Ling no quería ver la expresión de terror de ese hombre justo antes de matarle para chupar su sangre. Ya estaba muy cerca, dejándose llevar al fin por su instinto depredador saltó sobre él…

-¿Qué se supone que crees que haces chupasangre asqueroso?- Oyó entonces en tanto la mano de aquel individuo, más rápida de lo que incluso ella pudo seguir, la atrapó del cuello.-

 

Mei Ling estaba atónita, ese tipo tenía más fuerza que ella y era más veloz. Además, en cuanto la joven mostró sus colmillos mirándole con aquellos ojos amarillentos él se rio, moviendo la cabeza para replicar hasta diríase que divertido.

-¡Malditos imitadores! ¡Observa cómo se hace!

 

Y fue él quien exhibió unos colmillos terroríficos ahora, tornando sus ojos de un color rojo sangre.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pudo musitar ella.-  
-Ahora mismo te lo dijo.- Contestó el interpelado con tono gutural.- Pero antes… vamos a arreglar esto.

 

Con la otra mano extrajo un pequeño botecito de agua, suspirando rezongó.

-¡Que yo tenga que estar utilizando esto!

 

Y apretando el cuello de Mei Ling la obligó a abrir la boca, después, destapó esa botellita y le introdujo un líquido transparente en la boca, rociándole un poco también el cuello. La muchacha soltó un terrible alarido, todo su cuerpo quemaba ahora, su garganta y la piel. Era algo tan insoportable que perdió el conocimiento. Aquel hombre entonces, tomándola en brazos, se apartó. Dejando a su presa sobre un banco cercano sacó un teléfono y envió un mensaje.

-Bueno, misión cumplida. Ya hice lo que Lance me pidió. Al menos con ésta.- Pensó.- Ahora, a ver cuándo puedo reunirme con Kyle y su grupo. 

 

En su base, Susan se dirigió deprisa a su objetivo. Tanto ella como Jane entraron en el despacho del comandante Enset. Éste se sorprendió al verlas.

-¡Pero!- Pudo decir entre perplejo e incluso algo molesto.- ¿Se puede saber que sucede? ¿Es que se les ha olvidado llamar?  
-Comandante Enset, tenemos orden de la capitán Simmons para que nos acompañe bajo custodia.- Declaró Jane.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó éste sin comprender nada -¿Se puede saber de qué va esto? Mayor Hunter.- Inquirió a Susan quien, pese a no gustarle nada, tuvo que dar la razón a su compañera.-  
-Así es señor, le ruego que nos acompañe. Por favor.- Le pidió con tono consternado.-

 

El interpelado se levantó de su sillón y aceptó. Las dos se colocaron a los lados, tras ellas entraron un par de policías militares.

-¿Alguna de ustedes me va a explicar qué demonios significa esto?- Quiso saber el comandante.-  
-Verá señor, se le acusa a usted de varios cargos de corrupción y traición.- Le explicó la mayor Gray.- Estará confinado en una celda hasta nuevo aviso. Esas son nuestras órdenes.  
-Al menos tendré derecho a llamar y a un abogado.- Replicó el atónito oficial.-  
-Por supuesto.- Convino Susan.- Y si necesita que llame a alguien de fuera de la base, estaré encantada de hacerlo.- Se ofreció ella.-  
-Si le es posible dígales a mi familia que estoy bien, pero no por qué estoy retenido, al menos hasta que todo se aclare.- Le pidió él con inquietud.-   
-Sí señor.- Asintió ella.- Descuide.  
-Esto es absurdo, tiene que ser un error.- Se defendió él.- Le aseguro que yo no he hecho nada de eso.  
-Espero que así sea, señor.- Intervino la mayor Gray.-   
-Usted me cree. ¿Verdad mayor?- replicó él mirando a Susan.-

 

La muchacha se sintió realmente incómoda, había servido bajo Enset durante años y siempre le pareció un buen oficial. A veces tuvo sus desacuerdos con él, pero eso no significaba que no le apreciase.

-Quiero creerle, de veras. Espero que todo se aclare pronto, mi comandante.

 

El hombre pareció más tranquilo al oír eso. Al fin llegaron a la celda y el oficial entró dócilmente en ella. Así, tras dejar al prisionero bajo custodia, ambas se presentaron en el despacho de Simmons, ésta fue puntualmente informada de como se había desarrollado el arresto.

-Muy bien.- Dijo la capitana declarando.- Desde hoy, mayor Hunter, queda usted al mando de la escuadrilla Granate al completo.-  
-Sí señora, pero ¿y el mayor Francis Trevor?- Se sorprendió la joven alegando.- Es más antiguo que yo.  
-Ha sido trasladado.- Le contó su superiora.- Su puesto lo ocupará la mayor Gray. Una cosa más, esto es confidencial. Asuntos internos del ejército. Está prohibido comentarlo fuera de aquí. Ahora pueden retirarse.

 

Las dos saludaron saliendo de allí. Susan por su parte le dijo a Jane, con un tinte agridulce.

-¡Ojalá hubiera sido por un ascenso!, no por estas circunstancias. Pero me alegro de tenerte aquí de nuevo.  
-Sí, yo también estoy contenta.- Asintió su interlocutora que no parecía en cambio mostrar demasiado optimismo.-   
-De todos modos, esto es muy extraño, a pesar de esas pruebas. En fin, espero que sea un error. Conozco a Enset desde hace mucho tiempo y…  
-Si quieres un consejo de amiga.- La cortó Gray con más contundencia de lo que se podía esperar, más cuando su compañera agregó.- Yo de ti, no haría demasiadas preguntas.

 

Susan la miró con cara de sorpresa. Aunque Jane enseguida sonrió para decirle.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos. Anda, será mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses un poco con la familia.  
-Sí, será lo mejor. Tengo ganas de ver a mi hijo. Espero que mi marido haya tenido un día más tranquilo. - Suspiró la mayor Hunter despidiéndose a su vez.-

 

Por suerte Giaal llegó a casa encontrando allí a su hermana y a su cuñado. Tanto Fiora como Alex dormían juntos, dado que el matrimonio Rodney llevó al niño allí tras recogerle del colegio junto con su propia hija. Preocupados, decidieron quedarse aguardando la vuelta de Giaal. Más tras lo que la espantada Naya le contó a su esposo. Por suerte Alan también dominaba alguno de esos temas. Al fin llegó el dueño de la casa acompañado por su cuñada Debbie.

-Mi padre nos contó algunas de sus aventuras contra seres sobrenaturales.- Respondió Alan, tras saludar a su recién llegado cuñado.- Sin embargo, él siempre habló de demonios, pero nunca de vampiros.  
-Pues así podrás ser tú quien le cuente algo a él.- Comentó Giaal.- Y por desgracia te puedo asegurar que es cierto.  
-Sí.- Suspiró una todavía asustada Naya.- Lo he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos. ¡Pobre chica!  
-Mi hermano Lance sabe más de estas cosas. Anda metido en no sé qué líos. Aunque él siempre dice que se dedica a las finanzas. Claro.- Añadió incluso con un toque de humor.- ¿Dónde iban a estar los vampiros sino? Hacienda.  
-Eso quiere decir entonces…que tú trabajas para Lance, y no precisamente en hacer auditorías, ¿verdad Debbie? supuso rápidamente Giaal.-  
-Así es.- Admitió la joven.- Me envió a Nature porque teníamos la sospecha de que algunos vampiros estaban emigrando a este planeta, tratando de establecerse. Tramaban algo, eso seguro. Lance creía que incluso podría tratarse de algo más complejo y peligroso que un mero anidamiento. Al parecer están confabulados con algunos humanos que les ayudan. Y viendo a esa individua.- Añadió recordando a Marla.- He confirmado esa sospecha.   
-Espero que mi esposa llegue pronto. Ahora tengo miedo de que cualquiera de esos monstruos esté fuera agazapado y esperando a capturar a alguien.- Afirmó el alien.-

 

Por suerte en esa ocasión ese temor fue infundado. Susan llegó a las pocas horas encontrándose esa reunión familiar. Para su asombro tanto Giaal como Naya le contaron lo ocurrido. La propia Deborah tuvo que admitir que ella estaba al tanto y que vino con la misión de investigar eso. Sin embargo su hermana no lo tomó nada bien, obsequiándola con una sonora bofetada seguida de una indignada recriminación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a casa? Has puesto a mi esposo y a mi hijo en peligro.  
-Lo siento mucho, por eso me fui al hotel. En cuanto confirmé mis peores sospechas.- Musitó la joven añadiendo en tanto se levantaba del sillón que ocupaba.- Quizás sea mejor que vuelva allí.  
-No, - Intervino Giaal.- Ya es suficiente. Susan, tu hermana no tuvo otra opción. Y yo estoy bien. Además, Alex jamás corrió peligro.  
\- Tendrían que matarme a mí antes de que les permitiera tocar a mi sobrino.- Aseguró Debbie, sentenciando.- Y eso no les iba a ser nada sencillo.

 

Susan suspiró, animada por Naya, al fin dijo con tono arrepentido.

-Perdóname Debbie. Tampoco tuve un día fácil.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- se interesó su esposo.-  
-No puedo decirlo, es confidencial.  
-Mi misión también lo era.- Le explicó su hermana menor.- Por eso no podía contarte nada. ¿Lo comprendes?- Quiso saber con tono casi de súplica.-

Lentamente Susan asintió, durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Al fin fue Naya quien comentó.

-Es tarde, deberíamos dejaros a solas para que descanséis.  
-No, de eso nada.- Replicó Susan.- Tal y como están las cosas no quiero que salgáis de noche. Aquí tenemos cuarto de invitados. Podéis quedaros.

La hermana de Giaal y su esposo se miraron con apuro. Tampoco tenían nada allí para pasar la noche. Aunque por suerte, una llamada hecha a Debbie terminó con ese problema.

-Hola Kyle. Dime. ¿Qué ha venido quién?... ¡Maldita sea!, debí imaginarlo…- Suspiró resignada para admitir.- Si, reconozco que como refuerzo nos viene estupendamente, pero no le soporto. ¡No! No es por eso…-Añadió con algo de irritación para decir después más calmada. – Vale, ¿ir para allá? Quizás sería mejor.. un momento, deja que lo consulte con mi cuñado y con mi hermana. Ahora te llamo. 

Y con las miradas de todos puestas en ella la chica les contó.

-Hay buenas noticias, uno de los nuestros que ha llegado de refuerzo, ha conseguido atrapar a esa chica. Mei…  
-Mei Ling.- Le recordó Susan.-   
-Sí, la tiene bajo custodia. Ha llamado a Kyle, van a reunirse. Tengo que ir con ellos.  
-No, ¡ni hablar!, tú sola no vas a ninguna parte.- Intervino su hermana mayor.-  
-Estaré bien, de veras.- Le aseguró Deborah.-  
-Escucha. No empieces como cuando éramos pequeñas, a veces te morías de miedo pero no lo querías reconocer. Nada de estar bien, yo iré contigo.  
-Tienes un hijo y un esposo del que ocuparte.- Le recordó su interlocutora ahora con tono más duro.- Y este es mi trabajo. Yo no me subo contigo a tu caza de combate. ¡Por favor!, ten confianza en mí.

Susan miró hacia otra parte y dio un largo suspiro, no quería ponerse a discutir con su hermana en esas circunstancias. Debbie podía llegar a ser muy terca, bueno, tanto como ella misma, esa era la verdad.

-Debe de haber algún modo de que no vayas sola.- Dijo al fin de modo más conciliador.-  
-Yo puedo acompañarte.- Se ofreció su cuñado.-   
-Pero eso haría que Sus se preocupara.- Rebatió Debbie, usando incluso el apelativo cariñoso que empleaba con su hermana desde que eran niñas.- Y no quiero crearos más problemas.  
-Somos familia.- Afirmó Giaal, quien entonces recordó.- Podría llamar a Kiros, él seguro que nos ayudaría.  
-Eso es, será perfecto. Contra un saiyajin esos monstruos estarán perdidos.- Afirmó Alan con patente optimismo.-  
-No deberías subestimar a esas criaturas. – Le advirtió Deborah ahora con tono incluso más preocupado.- Pueden sugestionar a sus víctimas. Hay que estar muy preparado mentalmente y aun así, es difícil escapar a sus poderes.  
-Le llamaré en cualquier caso, yendo juntos será muy difícil que puedan controlarnos.- Afirmó el alien.-

 

Al rato el teléfono sonó en la casa de los Derail. Fue el propio Kiros quien lo atendió.

-¿Si?. Hola Giaal. Claro, por supuesto. Iré, dadme una media hora.- Aseguró.- Se lo diré.

 

Se despidió acercándose a su esposa. Maggie estaba tumbada en el sofá del salón, sin deseos de hacer nada. Sumida en la tristeza y pensando en su hija. También lamentaba lo sucedido con la pobre Mei Ling. Pero, poco a poco, algo le había ido rondando por la cabeza. Algunas palabras que leyó en la Biblia y que muchas veces repetía algún sacerdote. 

-Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables para nosotros.- Musitó.-

 

Y es que al hilo del secuestro de Gloria se había producido toda aquella situación. Esos monstruos habían aparecido en Nature, quizás esto fuera algo similar al caso de Moisés. Su hija había abandonado un mundo invadido por el mal y el peligro. ¿Podría ser esta una señal? Posiblemente Dios estuviera protegiendo a la niña haciéndola alejarse de allí, por mediación de Elua. Esa era la respuesta que ella deseaba ver en lo sucedido y no la imagen de su niña convirtiéndose en esa especie de monstruo.

-Maggie.- La llamó afectuosamente su esposo.- Tengo buenas noticias, al menos eso creo, respecto de tu amiga…

Aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar. Se levantó como un resorte pareciendo motivarse y enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-La han encontrado, la tienen en un sitio seguro. La hermana de Susan va a ir con unos amigos expertos en esos temas. Giaal les acompañará. Me han pedido que vaya también para escoltarles. Esperan poder hacer algo por ella.  
-Ve, por favor.- Le dijo su esposa que ahora parecía estar sorprendentemente más cariñosa.-

 

Kiros se alegró por ello. Sabía lo mal que su mujer lo estaba pasando. Sonrió tratando de alentarla para asegurar.

-Haremos cuanto podamos para que Mei Ling vuelva a estar bien, y después, tú y yo viajaremos a Nuevo Vegeta para recobrar a Gloria. Hablaré con mi madre.

 

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, su esposa le interrumpió con tono reflexivo y quedo para mover la cabeza y replicar.

-Lo he estado pensado. Y quizás mi amor por nuestra hija no me ha dejado ver el cuadro entero. Puede que Dios la esté protegiendo al mantenerla alejada de aquí.   
-No debieron enseñarte esas imágenes. - Se lamentó su esposo.-

 

Lo cierto es que cuando retornó a su domicilio encontró a los dos saiyajin allí, junto con Maggie, una vez que ella concluyó su turno y volvió a casa. Al enterarse de lo sucedido Kiros se enfadó con los dos escoltas, aunque fue Renia quién, doblando una rodilla ante él, pidió perdón. Dijo ser la responsable de eso.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que has podido traumatizar a mi esposa?- Le chilló él realmente enojado.- ¡Maldita estúpida!  
-Os suplico perdón, embajador, lo hice porque ella estaba sufriendo.- Se apresuró a disculparse la joven.-

 

Y paradójicamente fue entonces Maggie quien salió en defensa de esa mujer alegando.

-Para una madre es una tortura no saber de su hija. Esta muchacha al menos quiso darme una respuesta. Prefiero haber visto eso, y así… al menos tratar de entender porqué la habéis apartado de mi lado.

 

Kiros no dijo nada a eso y Renia se alejó discretamente. Atreviéndose a decir.

-Estaré fuera con Xeflix, por si nos necesitan…

 

No obtuvo respuesta y salió de allí. Al fin, el embajador se dirigió a su esposa con tono más suave, posando sus manos en los brazos de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, esos dos no entienden bien a los humanos. Quizás ninguno de nosotros los saiyajin lo hagamos. Pero jamás quise ocasionarte dolor intencionadamente, yo solo hice…  
-Si, lo que como padre creíste mejor. Yo tampoco podría soportar que a nuestra hija la rechazaran, temiéndola como si fuese un monstruo.- Suspiró una llorosa Maggie.-

 

Ahora, tras reflexionar una vez más sobre eso, su mujer le insistía.

-Le daremos a tu madre un tiempo para que sea capaz de adiestrar a Gloria, que la enseñe a controlarse, y mientras tanto, confío en que terminaréis con la amenaza que tenemos aquí.   
-Te doy mi palabra. En lo que de mí dependa, así será.- Pudo sonreír él, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.- Ahora descansa. Por favor.

 

Maggie asintió mientras él se marchaba. Fuera, y apenas iluminados por la luz de los focos exteriores, montaban guardia los saiyajin. Kiros les ordenó.

-Entrad y aseguraos de que nada ni nadie moleste a mi esposa.  
-Como mande, embajador.- Asintió Xeflix.

 

Renia iba a seguirle cuando Kiros la detuvo con un gesto para decirle.

-Disculpa mi reacción anterior. Tú solo quisiste ayudar a mi mujer.  
-Soy yo quien debe pediros perdón, señor. Me metí en asuntos que no me correspondían.- Repuso ella.- 

Su contertulio se limitó a asentir levemente, dando por zanjado aquello y, cambiando de tema, les indicó a ambos guardianes.

-Ahora os pido que no la perdáis de vista. Manteneos vigilantes. Y mucho cuidado, esos seres están muertos, no emiten aura de energía.- Les previno Kiros.-   
-Muy bien, señor.- Convino Xeflix.- 

 

Los dos guerreros pasaron dentro y el embajador suspiró aliviado, al menos con ellos allí se sentía tranquilo por lo que a su mujer se refería.

-Bueno, ahora vamos con Giaal.- Se dijo. -

 

Y salió volando raudo hacia la zona pactada para el encuentro. Los que también corrieron, aunque a reunirse con el recién llegado, fueron Kyle y Sabra. No tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Aquel tipo les esperaba en una casa que tenían como piso franco. El propio Kyle se sorprendió. Era un chalet de dimensiones apreciables. Se encontró la puerta entreabierta y le comentó a su asimismo atónita acompañante.

-Hubiera estado bien que Lance me comentase este pequeño detalle. Una casa enorme para usar como centro de operaciones.

 

Entraron sin más ceremonias aunque aquello parecía desierto. Con sumo cuidado avanzaron casi espalda contra espalda para protegerse.

-¿Crees que tu compañero haya podido sufrir un ataque imprevisto?- Le comentó la israelí a su interlocutor.-  
-Lo veo difícil- Replicó él.- Aunque nunca se sabe…

 

La respuesta les llegó en forma de voz masculina gutural que les sorprendió sentenciando.

-Llegáis tarde…

 

Se giraron como un resorte hacia la fuente del sonido, Sabra entonces se puso en guardia sacando un cuchillo con el que se había provisto antes de partir. Aunque a la vista de aquel ser eso seguramente no le serviría de nada. Tenía ante sí a un tipo alto, de pelo rojizo , con ojos color fuego y que sonreía divertido mostrando unos grandes colmillos.

-¡Maldito vampiro!- Exclamó ella , eso sí, asustada ante tal aparición.-

 

Se preparó para encajar un posible ataque pero, en lugar de eso, aquel monstruo se rio moviendo la cabeza para decir divertido.

-Por favor, sin insultar, humana. 

 

Fue entonces cuando Sabra se dio cuenta que Kyle no se había puesto en guardia, en lugar de eso movía la cabeza entre resignado y desaprobador para sentenciar.

-Tú siempre tienes que hacer alguna de tus gracias, Laurence. 

 

Ante el asombro de la israelí el interpelado fue mudando su apariencia, su pelo y ojos tomaron otro color, ahora el chico lucía un cabello ceniza oscuro y unos ojos entre azules y grises.

-Laurence Nash.- Se presentó con un rapidísimo gesto, en el que tomó una mano de la perpleja muchacha besándola con delicadeza.- Es un placer, señorita…  
-Sabra Leví.- Replicó ella soltándose despacio de ese embarazoso besamanos.-   
-Lamento si la he asustado, pero me gusta mostrarme tal cual soy para que no haya engaño.- Declaró él.-  
-No entiendo como un vampiro está de nuestro lado.- Musió la chica que todavía no se fiaba de aquel individuo.  
-Y hace bien, no soy un vampiro. ¡Por favor! No nos parecemos en nada. Un vulgar chupa sangres. Son unos ordinarios y unos imitadores baratos.- Se sonrió con un tinte de superioridad.-   
-Laurence es un demonio.- La informó tranquilamente Kyle como quien daba los buenos días.-

 

Ahora sí que la piloto abrió la boca con una mezcla de estupefacción y horror. ¡Eso sonaba todavía peor! 

-No tengas miedo. Está de nuestro lado, y es hijo de un humano también.- Le explicó su compañero.-  
-Así es, nadie es perfecto. Lo admito. - Suspiró el aludido con tinte irónico.-  
-No entiendo nada.- Pudo decir la todavía alucinada Sabra.-  
-Es una larga historia, ahora no tenemos tiempo para que te la cuente, pero.. estaré encantado de hacerlo si tú y yo cenamos un día de estos.- Le propuso ese individuo con mucha más familiaridad ahora.-

 

La israelí le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Al fin se rehízo lo suficiente como para esbozar una media sonrisa y rehusar.

-Lo siento amigo. Decididamente no eres mi tipo.  
-Soy el tipo de cualquier chica. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.- Se sonrió lascivamente él.-  
-Vamos al grano. Y deja de intentar ligar.- Le urgió Kyle.-

 

Aquel individuo asintió como si le fastidiase abandonar aquella especie de juego de seducción que tenía en mente. No obstante y consciente de la situación, les dijo, eso sí, con algo de retintín.

-La tengo en la “habitación de invitados” Parece que se ha estabilizado. Por fortuna no había completado su transformación.  
-Vamos a verla. Por cierto, he avisado a Deborah, y ella habrá llamado a los refuerzos.- Le informó Kyle.-   
-Muy bien.- Asintió Laurence.- Seguidme.

 

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un cuarto provisto de barrotes en las ventanas y de una cama en la que, atada con gruesas correas, Mei Ling se debatía en lo que parecía un sueño intranquilo.

-Le di un poco de agua especial.- Comentó Laurence.- Eso la dejó fuera de combate. Ahora supongo que su organismo está batallando para repeler la infección.  
-Si tuviéramos suero.- Se lamentó Kyle.-  
-Una lástima haber perdido contacto con Sandy.- Comentó su interlocutor, queriendo saber con visible interés.- ¿Tenéis alguna novedad de ella?  
-Sigue en Bios, y casada.- Le recordó Kyle.- Acaba de ser madre hace poco.  
-Lástima, era una mujer realmente increíble. – Admitió el chico declarando incluso con humor.- Aunque no me tiene demasiada simpatía, y lo entiendo.  
-Mejor será que te olvides de ella de una vez.- Le aconsejó pacientemente su compañero.-

 

Dejando a esos dos con su particular conversación Sabra se aproximó hasta aquella pobre chica. Estaba claro que sufría mucho. Ese terrible mal que hacía presa en ella se negaba a liberarla. 

-¿Y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer?- Quiso saber dirigiéndose hacia sus acompañantes.-  
-No, solo rezar por ella y esperar que sea lo bastante fuerte. Ayudará también que amanezca.- Le explicó Kyle.- Los rayos del sol, o en este caso, de la estrella de Nature, pueden servir a modo de esterilizador. Si es capaz de soportarlos sin quemarse sería buena señal.  
-Esta estrella anaranjada no es el sol terrestre.- Le recordó Laurence, con tono más preocupado y serio ahora, para remachar.- No creo que podamos aplicar los mismos criterios.

Su compañero asintió, eso era cierto. Al poco oyeron un ruido. Había dejado la puerta cerrada y alguien llamaba.

-Voy a ver.- Les comentó su anfitrión.-

Pero Kyle le sujetó un momento de un brazo y le avisó con tinte preocupado.

-Ten cuidado, no hagas ninguna tontería. Puede que hayan venido dos tipos muy fuertes, uno es un saiyajin. Te aconsejo que no te pongas a hacer caras demoniacas o te desintegrará antes de que podemos explicarle que solo eres un idiota con pretensiones.  
-Agradezco tu amable advertencia en lo que vale.- Replicó el aludido no sin sarcasmo.- 

 

Y Laurence fue a abrir. Pensaba en la forma en la que Lance le había persuadido para unirse a su grupo. Desde luego que no era su estilo tener que seguir instrucciones, y menos de un humano. Sin embargo, ese tipo era alguien excepcional. Y se juntaba con gente muy interesante. Además, desde que le sacó del error en el que estaba, con aquel odio desmedido hacia los seres humanos, Laurence se sentía más libre. Había vivido con rencor durante demasiado tiempo y tras lo que le hizo a la pobre Sandy tanto él como algunos de los suyos, abrieron los ojos. 

-Reconozco que me pasé bastante entonces. Bueno, lo compensaré. - Meditaba en tanto al fin llegaba hasta la puerta y miraba.-

Allí estaban Deborah y dos tipos altos, quizás un poco más que él y que tenían una energía realmente grande. Su instinto le advertía claramente. Kyle tenía razón, no convenía tratar de jugar con ellos.

-Bueno, con estos dos de nuestro lado no habrá ningún problema.- Pensó en tanto abría saludando a su compañera en primer lugar.- Hola preciosa. ¿Nos presentas?

 

Debbie suspiró armándose de paciencia. Ese chico era realmente un creído. Aunque con ese poder de sugestión que tenía debido a su naturaleza en parte demoniaca, mejor no replicar con malos modos o podría encontrase a sí misma besándole sin que se diese cuenta. Claro, después le daría una buena bofetada. Pero eso, lejos de desanimar a Laurence, le gustaba. De modo que asintió.

-Estos caballeros son el doctor Giaal Ginga, mi cuñado, y el embajador saiyajin, Kiros Derail.- Declaró incluso con amabilidad para dirigirse ahora a sus acompañantes.- Éste es Laurence Nash. Un colaborador nuestro.  
-Estoy realmente encantado de conocerles.- Sonrió Laurence en tanto con un ademán invitaba a pasar a los recién llegados.-

Estos le siguieron tras corresponder a sus palabras y la puerta de la casa se cerró tras ellos.


	30. Un difícil entramado

Una vez dentro de la casa, los recién llegados no tardaron en ir a comprobar el estado de Mei Ling. Deborah sobre todo la miraba con inquietud, viendo como esa pobre desgraciada sudaba copiosamente. Trató de encontrarle el pulso pero apenas si era capaz de hacerlo.

-Se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.- Les comentó a los demás con manifiesto temor.-  
-¿Y si le diéramos una alubia?- Quiso saber Giaal que había traído algunas consigo.-   
-No sé si podrá comerlas o si su organismo sería capaz de asimilarlas en su actual estado.- Declaró Debbie.-  
-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- Inquirió Sabra.-  
-Esperar, únicamente eso.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

 

En su casa, Sonia era incapaz de dormir. No sabía que hacer. Pensó en llamar a Ben y hablar con él pero era muy tarde. Suspiró. Se tumbó sobre la cama tratando de decidir. Aquella era una encrucijada en su vida. Si se quedaba perdería todo aquello por lo que había estado trabajando durante años. Sin embargo, si se marchaba, su conciencia no la dejaría estar tranquila, pensando en que había abandonado a su pareja en una situación tan terrible. Por otro lado, esas mujeres le habían asegurado antes de marcharse que harían cuanto estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Mei Ling. Y ella misma le suplicaba que se fuese.

-Tengo que intentar dormir.- Se dijo.- Mañana, en cuanto me levante llamaré a Ben y le diré que me ayude.

 

Al menos si algo la reconfortaba eran las palabras de aquellas mujeres que la visitaron. Sin ir más lejos. Esa individua de larga cabellera azulada que le aseguró con tono animoso.

-No tema, la encontraremos y la curarán.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Quiso saber la modelo observándolas entonces con gesto de estupor. Como si tras el miedo inicial por Mei Ling volviera ahora a centrarse.- ¿No son periodistas, verdad?  
-Pues claro que lo somos. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta.- Le ofreció su interlocutora presentándose.- Me llamo Reiko Aya. Del Canal Galaxia.  
-Pero tenemos buenos contactos.- Intervino entonces la otra mujer de largos cabellos rojizos.- Y les informaremos de todo cuanto hemos visto aquí. Eso ayudará a localizar a su… amiga…  
-Es mi novia.- Admitió Sonia con una media sonrisa ahora, para afirmar.- Y ahora más que nunca me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amo.  
-¿Podría citar esas palabras?- Quiso saber esa individua bajita, vestida con un traje masculino de rayas blancas sobre fondo negro.- 

 

La española suspiró bajando la mirada. Si ella misma lo acababa de confesar no veía por qué no, no obstante, le pidió a esa mujer una vez más, con tono de ruego.

-Si por mi fuera no habría inconveniente, pero, ¡por favor!, eso pondría en aprietos a otras personas.  
-No se preocupe.- Sonrió amablemente Tania para aseverar, más dirigiéndose a esa tal Nezu que a la modelo.- No sería ético tomar ventaja de una situación así.  
-Por supuesto que no.- Agregó la mujer que se había presentado como Akane Karasuma.- Y a nuestra jefa, la señorita Galaxia, eso no iba a gustarle nada.  
-Claro, por eso no lo haré.- Se apresuró a contestar Chuuko, dirigiéndose sobre todo a sus compañeras, con tono conciliador.-   
-Trate de descansar, señorita Calderón.- Le pidió la tal Reiko en tanto se despedía remachando.- Todo saldrá bien.

 

Sus compañera Karasuma salió tras ella de la casa. Lo mismo hizo Nezu. Al fin esa muchacha pelirroja, Tania creyó recordar que se llamaba, iba a irse también. Sonia le sonrió dándole las gracias.

-Si vas a la Tierra y nos vemos allí, te prometo una entrevista. Eres una buena chica. Espero que también llegarás a ser una gran periodista. Y.. si puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo, estaré muy contenta.  
-Muchas gracias, eso espero yo también. Y tenga ánimo señorita Calderón.- Repuso esa joven antes de salir.-

 

Sonia cerró la puerta tras ella, ahora, al fin a solas, fue incapaz de evitar romper a llorar. Estaba angustiada y muy asustada. Y tras unas horas seguía dándole vueltas, acostada e incapaz de poder dormir..

-Mañana se lo diré. Lo siento en el alma Ben, pero no puedo seguir adelante con esto. ¡No puedo!- Musitó …

 

Por otro lado, y ajenos por completo a estas situaciones, los Adams recibieron la visita de sus amigos Scott, Clarisa y su pequeño Franklin. Wina enseguida saludó al crío, con el que se llevaba muy bien. El niño miraba con curiosidad por todas partes de la casa.

-Ven, te enseñaré mi cuarto.- Le propuso jovialmente la hija de los anfitriones.-

 

Los adultos sonrieron, era una imagen muy tierna, Wina llevando al crío de la manita, como si de su hermana mayor se tratara. Cuando finalmente los dos se fueron de la entrada Melisa hizo pasar a sus invitados al salón.

-Me alegra veros, chicos. Últimamente no hemos podido apenas coincidir.  
-Sí, os pasáis muy poco por el Clargin.- Repuso Clarissa casi sonando algo reprobatoriamente.-  
-¡Ojalá pudiéramos ir todos los días!- Suspiró Clyde.-

 

Scott quien, con su traje mejorado, podía andar y moverse perfectamente, declaró entonces con un tono entre resignado y hasta evocador…

-Te entiendo muy bien, cada día tenemos más trabajo. A mí también me gustaría tomarme unas vacaciones. ¡Y yo que pensaba que durante mi etapa de estudiante trabajaba mucho!  
-¡No lo entiendo!- Se rio ahora Clarissa.- Con todo lo que habéis inventado para hacer la vida más cómoda y sencilla para la gente y sois precisamente vosotros los que parece que no tenéis un respiro.  
-Es lo que pasa con la ciencia.- Terció una divertida Melisa.- Es adictiva. Y precisamente hablando de eso, la próxima semana voy a hacerme cargo oficialmente de las Fairy Five.  
-Felicidades.- Le dijo Scott.-   
-Gracias. Tendré que ponerme al día rápidamente, de hecho, he estado estudiando algunos de sus proyectos. Uno en particular me llamó la atención.- Les desveló ella.- Tanto Clyde como yo estamos algo sorprendidos, quizás si luego te los muestro, podrías darnos tu opinión.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-En realidad es algo más relacionado con la biología que con la mecánica o la robótica. No es nuestro campo pero aun así nos pareció curioso.- Declaró la científica.-  
-Pues en ese caso, estoy igual que vosotros. Yo soy informático.- Les recordó el joven.-  
-Sí, pero quizás, como conoces bien a la doctora Wallance, que es muy amiga tuya, le podrías comentar un poco en qué consiste. Pudiera ser que ella nos ayudase.- Le propuso el doctor Adams.-

 

Su contertulio asintió, no veía porqué no. Y a Sandy le encantaban ese tipo de cosas. Dejando a un lado ese tema se dispusieron a sentarse a la mesa. Melisa fue a avisar a su hija para que viniera con Franklin. 

-Cariño, trae a nuestro invitado.- Le pidió en tanto iba hacia el cuarto de Wina.-

 

Melisa pasó y nada más verles sonrió. Ahí estaba su hija tratando de contarle un cuento a ese niño. Aunque era la chica quien tenía cara de asombro.

-¿Y porqué se convirtió en príncipe cuando la princesa le besó?- Preguntaba el extrañado crío, alegando no sin una madurez impropia de su corta edad.- Siendo una rana no se podía convertir en una persona, sus células no son iguales.  
-Bueno, no.- Pudo musitar la perpleja Wina que apenas pudo argüir a su vez.- Es que es un cuento. Lo que sucede no tiene que ser verdad, es solo, una historia…  
-¡Ah! como Santa Klaus.- Exclamó el niño.- 

 

Ahí sí que la muchacha no supo que responder a eso. No quería confirmar las palabras de su pequeño interlocutor por si acaso. Afortunadamente, su madre cortó aquello llamándoles.

-Vamos a la mesa.- Les indicó Melisa tan sorprendida como su propia hija.- 

 

Los dos obedecieron de buena gana porque tenían hambre. Wina ayudó al pequeño a sentarse encima de un almohadón para acercarle a la mesa. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Tan pequeñajo que era y tan serio, escrutando el plato y los cubiertos.

-¿Lo has pasado bien con Wina?- Quiso saber su madre, mirándole a su vez con una sonrisa.-  
-Sí.- Asintió el crío, comentando de seguido con tono algo crítico.- Pero se cree muchas cosas sin base científica, como dice papá.

 

El resto se quedaron perplejos, sobre todo Melissa y Clyde. ¡Un niño tan pequeño y diciendo esas cosas!

-Siempre está igual.- Se sonrió Scott con cara de circunstancias.-   
-¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?- Le preguntó Melissa con tono jovial.-  
-Pues científico, como papá.- Repuso él de inmediato, sentenciando.- Él dice que todavía queda mucho por descubrir, pero me quiero dar prisa o lo descubrirá él antes.

 

El resto rio ciertamente divertido por aquella ocurrencia. Wina asintió solidariamente para convenir con el niño.

-Yo también quiero ser científica como mis padres.  
-Pero no puedes creer en hadas y esas cosas si eres científica.- Opuso el crío.-  
-¿Porqué no?- Inquirió la muchacha a su vez.-  
-No sabes si existen.- Respondió él.-  
-Tampoco sabemos que no existan.- Sonrió ella.-  
-Es verdad.- Concedió Franklin ante las atentas y atónitas miradas de los mayores.- Bueno, cuando sea un poco más mayor haré algún experimento a ver si las encuentro.- Remachó haciendo reír a todos una vez más.-

 

Así todos hablaron de sus cosas. En uno de esos momentos, Clarisa comentó una de tantas veces en las que cambiaban de tema.

-La que suele venir mucho con Wina es su amiga Nelly. Es una muchacha muy buena. Siempre trata de animar a Ginger.  
-Sí, ella fue la última en ver a Dean según parece.- Añadió Scott.-   
-Su pobre madre debe de estar pasando un calvario.- Comentó ahora Clyde.- Ese chico desapareció y lleva mucho tiempo sin dar señales.  
-Aunque, al parecer, llama de vez en cuando a Nelly y ella enseguida va a contarle a Ginger lo que él le escribe.- Afirmó Clarisa.-

 

Wina guardó un incómodo silencio. No podía decirles a sus padres ni a sus invitados cual era la verdad. 

-Pues Nelly podría hablar con él y persuadirle para que regresara. ¿Verdad Wina?- Preguntó Scott sorprendiendo a la muchacha que dio un respingo.-  
-Perdón, estaba distraída.- Se disculpó ella de inmediato.- Sí, sí claro, creo que lo está intentando según me dijo, pero que Dean le ha pedido un poco de tiempo…

 

Los demás asintieron, pasaron después a abordar otros temas y tras una velada muy entretenida Clarisa, Scott y su hijo se fueron. Wina se quedó con gesto reflexivo tras verles alejarse.

-¿Qué piensas, hija?- Quiso saber Melissa.- Te noto muy callada.-  
-Bueno, pensaba en Nelly.- Confesó la joven.-  
-¿Has sabido algo de ella?- Se interesó su interlocutora.-  
-No últimamente. Esta tarde no se pasó por el Clargin. - Le explicó su hija confesando con tono inquieto.- Me tiene algo preocupada. No sé. Ya te conté que no es como antes…  
-Dale tiempo, cariño.- Suspiró Melissa.- Ha pasado por mucho. 

 

La muchacha asintió, en tanto su madre le decía con tinte más jovial.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a recoger un poco la mesa. 

 

Y así lo hicieron ayudando a Clyde que ya estaba en ello. Al poco se fueron a acostar, era tarde ya. Sin embargo, Wina se durmió pensando en su amiga. El objeto de sus preocupaciones estaba en la cama también, aunque ahora en la suya propia. Su padre y su, digamos futura madrastra, compartían el lecho y Orix dormía en el cuarto de al lado. De momento ya le había dado a Edgar más que suficiente por esa semana. Y desde luego Kassandra tuvo razón, funcionó. Tanto que ese tipo le había dado permiso para entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Durante algunos días ella lo tomó al pie de la letra, estando ya preparada salió de puntillas, iba ataviada con un sugerente vestido que dejaba ver parte de sus encantos, amén de llevar una falda realmente corta, tras ponerse unas sedosas medias tomó un par de zapatos negros de tacón que Edgar se había apresurado a comprarla. Después de asegurarse de que su hermano y el resto dormían, salió. No tardó en tomar un deslizador taxi que había llamado minutos antes y dirigirse hacia una de las zonas más animadas de la ciudad a esas horas. Esta vez no tuvo complejos ni dificultades, entró en un bar de alterne y tomando asiento cerca de la barra se fijó en el primer tipo medianamente potable que vio. Sonriendo de modo lascivo se aproximó a él susurrándole al oído.

-¿Me invitas a una copa?

 

Aquel individuo, de pelo castaño y alrededor de los cuarenta, la miró gratamente sorprendido para asentir de inmediato y replicar.

-Claro, lo que quieras, preciosa…

 

Nelly sonrió. Kassandra la había enseñado bien, y volvió a pensar en cuanta razón tenía. Los hombres eran fáciles, muy fáciles…y la chica iba bien provista, dado que en el bolso que llevaba no faltaban preservativos. Los mismos que Edgar empleaba con ella. Y ahora haría un buen uso de ellos. Quizás, si cada noche lograba un objetivo, su cuenta en créditos podría aumentar de modo espectacular. Sí, todos esos tipos tenían una gran debilidad por una jovencita tan sexy y atractiva como ella, pero que lucía una carita de ángel por contraste.

-Y pienso explotar eso al por mayor, ¿para que centrarme solo en ese idiota de Edgar?- se dijo con ambiciosa malicia.-

 

Al día siguiente las cosas parecieron más tranquilas y Sonia se despertó. Había dormido poco y al mirar en el espejo suspiró con desaprobación. Tendría que maquillarse muy bien para la cita de esa mañana. Al fin anunciaban su partida. Sin embargo, todo lo sucedido ayer le vino de golpe a la memoria.

-Tengo que hablar con Ben. Es el único que puede comprenderme.- Se dijo.-

 

Se preparó lo mejor que pudo tras darse una ducha y desayunar ligero. Luego esperó al vehículo de la productora. Por suerte los paparazis se mantenían tras un cordón de guardaespaldas y agentes de seguridad. Oculta tras unas gafas de sol pudo abordar el vehículo.

-A los estudios, por favor.- Le pidió al conductor.-  
\- Como usted mande, señorita.- Replicó éste con tono algo siniestro en tanto observaba el reflejo de sus rojizos ojos en el espejo retrovisor.- 

 

De mañana Edgar se levantó tras haber dormido bien. Desde luego esas tardes a solas con Nelly le relajaban bastante. Y Kassandra tampoco se quedaba corta. Sin embargo, esa noche estuvo tan agotado que ni tuvo ganas de aquello. Ahora, tras ponerse en pie e ir a la cocina encendió como siempre el móvil y miró el correo. Sorprendido, vio que tenía un ingreso de dos mil créditos en su cuenta del banco.

-Vaya, no recuerdo haber ganado nada. Ya preguntaré.- Se dijo tan atónito como encantado.-

 

Kassandra se levantó enseguida y él la hizo partícipe de aquello.

-A lo mejor es que tienes un benefactor misterioso.- Se sonrió ella.-  
-No sé. Lo mejor será comprobarlo, que luego puede ser un error del banco y encima me cargarían a mí una multa.- Comentó desconfiadamente su interlocutor.-

 

Aunque su pareja pensaba no sin equivocarse demasiado que su joven aprendiza podría tener algo que ver en eso…

-Al parecer la chica es lista. Mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.- Reflexionó.- Puede que ya esté preparada…

 

Al poco Orix se despertó. Enseguida fue a ponerse su desayuno.

-Buenos días.- Saludó a su padre y a Kassandra.-  
-Buenos días.- Respondieron los dos de buen humor.-  
-¿No se ha levantado todavía tu hermana?- Quiso saber esa mujer.-  
-No que yo sepa.- Pudo responder el chico.-

 

Aunque le sorprendió gratamente oír a su padre intervenir con tono jovial.

-Déjala. Estará cansada. La pobre ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente y ayudando en casa.   
-Llegará tarde al colegio.- Opuso Kassandra con tono algo preocupado.-  
-Pues la disculparé y se acabó.- Sonrió afablemente Edgar.- 

 

El niño sonrió contento. Se alegraba mucho de que su padre y su hermana hubieran hecho las paces. Desde hacía unos días desde luego estaban muy cambiados. Esas caras largas y de desprecio mutuo y aquellos incomodísimos silencios habían dado paso a sonrisas entre ambos e incluso conversaciones distendidas. Y la prueba la tuvo cuando vio entrar a Nelly en la cocina, la chica tenía cara de cansada y hasta ojeras.

-Buenos días.- Pudo decir entre bostezos.-  
-¡Hola cariño! - Replicó de inmediato su padre con tono algo extraño, que enseguida se cuidó de disimular inquiriendo con lo que parecía preocupación.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.  
-Apenas si pude dormir.- Confesó ella.-   
-Pues no se hable más. Hoy quédate en casa si quieres. Ya llamaré yo al instituto.- Se ofreció él.-  
-¿De veras?- Sonrió tímidamente la muchacha.-  
-Claro, desayuna bien y luego descansas.- Le comentó Edgar.-

 

Y una vez dicho esto tanto él como Kassandra salieron de la cocina listos para ir al trabajo. Nelly se ocupó de poner a calentar la leche en tanto Orix se dirigía a ella declarando con alegría.

-¡Es estupendo que papá y tú os llevéis tan bien ahora! Mamá estaría muy contenta.  
-Sí claro. - Musitó la joven a quien la sonrisa que lucía pareció congelársele en ese instante.-

 

Su hermano, ajeno a eso, enseguida terminó su desayuno para despedirse con tinte jovial.

-Hasta la tarde, ¡suertuda! Yo sí que tengo que ir al colegio.  
-Adiós Orix. Que tengas un buen día. - Musitó ella, intentando pese a todo, volver a sonreír.-

 

Al cabo de un rato la muchacha terminó su propio desayuno. Ahora estaba sola en casa. Despacio entró en su cuarto y no pudo evitar tomar la foto de su madre y su hermano, esa que tanto quería, al estar los dos posando junto a ella con una expresión alegre. Tuvo que dejarla enseguida sobre la mesita de su habitación puesto que no pudo evitar las lágrimas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y el desprecio hacia sí misma la llenaban ahora. Quizás antes no fuera un ser humano por nacimiento. Ahora ya pensaba que ni siquiera lo era moralmente. Lo único que la consolaba era saber que su pobre madre no podía verla y que Orix ignoraba eso completamente.

-Todo lo haré por ti, hermanito.- Suspiró enjugándose aquellas lágrimas.- Eres al único al que de verdad quiero.

 

Recordaba la noche pasada. Como fue con aquel tipo, sin titubear esa vez, a los reservados de aquel local, el modo en el que hicieron el amor. Ella le complació de muchas maneras y se llevó diez mil créditos. Y es que ese hombre terminó encantado. Incluso no se privó de decir que la recomendaría. De modo que era incluso bienvenida. Ningún portero le hacía preguntas al verla llegar. Es más, ahora podía ir allí a ejercer casi todas las noches. El dueño del local le cobraba una comisión y de paso le cedía alguna habitación. Así, su fama se iba extendiendo y clientes no le faltaban. De hecho, la joven atesoraba ya unas cuantas decenas de miles de créditos en sus cuentas en apenas una semana.

-Me volveré rica, muy rica. Entre estos trabajos y el fondo de mamá. - Se decía tratando de darse un pretexto, alguna meta noble que la sostuviera.- Entonces apartaré a Orix de este desgraciado y de esa fulana. Y…eso es… le daré buenos estudios y una vida en la que no le faltará de nada. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él y por mi venganza…

 

La que también estaba dispuesta, pero para algo menos cuestionable, era Stephanie. La chica aguardaba con impaciencia que terminase la jornada escolar. Entonces llevaría a cabo su plan. Esta vez iría sola. No quería que su pobre hermana pudiera encontrarse con esas dementes de nuevo.

-Le ahorraré esa humillación y ese mal trago.- Se dijo sonriente.-

 

En eso que, al término de una de las clases, su compañero Trent se acercó. Era alto, moreno y de unos ojos azules profundos y seductores. Tenía además una sonrisa realmente maravillosa. Y lo mejor de todo, parecía haberse fijado en ella al fin.

-Hola Steph.- La saludó jovial.-   
-Hola.- Sonrió ella sintiéndose azorada.-  
-Vaya rollo de clases. Tengo ganas de terminar. - Suspiró él acercándose peligrosamente, al tiempo que añadía.- Disculpa, espero no molestarte con tonterías.

 

En realidad a Stephanie no le importaba en absoluto que se acercara. Más al contrario, estaba encantada. Le sonrió una vez más con rubor. El chico entonces le propuso con tono desenfadado.

-¿Te apetecería pasear un poco cuando terminemos?...Creo que en el parque han puesto un quiosco que hace helados muy buenos.  
-Me encantaría.- Se apresuró a replicar ella.-

 

Aunque enseguida recordó su idea. Y además, Daphne siempre le había aconsejado no parecer demasiado fácil de convencer, cuando de chicos se tratara. Al menos a su hermana mayor le había funcionado. ¡Mira que le costó a Martin conquistarla! Aunque Steph creía que, en el fondo, Dap se moría de ganas por aceptar! En fin, luego pasó todo aquello tan desagradable. Pensando en eso añadió, con un estudiado tono de pesar.

-Lo siento, olvidaba que hoy tenía una prueba en la Casa Deveraux.  
-¿La casa Deveraux?- Se sorprendió el muchacho queriendo saber de inmediato.- ¿Para qué es la prueba.-  
-Bueno.- Pudo responder la muchacha más colorada aún.- Es para modelo.  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Le pidió él con evidente interés.-  
-Si quieres…- Repuso la muchacha.-

 

Eso sí que era perfecto, Daphne tenía razón, la jugada le salió a las mil maravillas. Ahora Trent parecía estar mucho más interesado. Aunque la parte mala era que allí había un montón de modelos preciosas. Y posiblemente el chico quedase prendado de alguna de ellas. Pero tampoco había que ser tan pesimista. Esas chicas eran profesionales y seguramente tendrían muchos pretendientes ya como para fijarse en Trent. En fin, fuera como fuese. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La música de vuelta a las clases sonó y ambos quedaron a la salida.

-Ahora sí que la tarde será maravillosa.- Suspiró la chica entrando en su aula, sin importarle siquiera que tocase matemáticas.-

 

Y al fin llegó el ansiado momento. La pobre ni se enteró de las explicaciones acerca de ecuaciones, matrices y demás. Pero ya lo repasaría después. De modo que, tras la música, salió y al poco ese chico se unió a ella. Iba hacia la salida cuando la familiar voz de su hermana la llamó.

-Steph. Estoy aquí.- Se anunció la maestra.-

 

Algo azorada la chica le susurró a Trent.

-No le digas nada de a dónde vamos…

 

El jovencito asintió. Y en cuanto Daphne se llegó hasta ellos, algo azorado, saludó.

-Hola señorita Kensington.  
-Vaya, hola Trent.- Sonrió ella mirándole divertida.- Bueno Steph. ¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó a la azorada muchacha.-  
-Bueno, es que verás. Trent y yo íbamos a dar un paseo… si no te importa irte a casa tú sola.- Casi musitó roja de vergüenza.-

 

Daphne sonrió con ternura e incluso algo divertida. Asintió despacio para replicar.

-Pues claro. Que disfrutéis del paseo.

 

Su hermanita ni se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Parecía que al fin, estaba con ese chico que tanto le gustaba. Ella se despidió alejándose de allí, salió del colegio rumbo al deslizador. Tras esperar un poco y abordarlo al fin, se sentó. Pensaba en sus cosas. Justo en ese instante un mensaje le llegó al teléfono…

-Vaya.- Se dijo al leerlo.- Por un lado me alegro. A ver si ya acabamos de una vez con esta situación…

 

Era Martin, el chico le avisaba que iba a llegar pronto. De hecho se adelantaba, supuestamente iba a estar en la Tierra una semana más.

-Estoy deseando verte.- Le escribió ella con un emoticón sonriente para subrayar sus palabras.-

 

Y así era, Dap le quería mucho. Quizás no en la forma en la que debería, tratándose de su prometido. Sin embargo, tras tantos vaivenes en sus sentimientos, Daphne había decidido que era mejor abrazar a ese chico que nunca la había dejado sola, demostrándole ser una magnifica persona y preocuparse por ella, que arrostrar la vida con incertidumbre. A buen seguro aprendería a quererle también de esa otra forma. Y además, viendo el entusiasmo de su hermanita por aquel otro muchacho, pensó que sería fácil al menos tratar de imitarla.

-¡Como pasa el tiempo, la renacuaja ya es toda una mujer! - Se sonrió con nostalgia.- 

 

Hacía memoria recordando a esa pequeña de apenas cuatro años que la escuchaba absorta cuando le contaba historias de princesas y de piratas. La propia Daphne tendría entonces la edad con la que Stephanie contaba ahora. Tampoco se olvidaba de su hermano, tan alto ya. También le leía cuentos y hasta jugaba con él, cuando sus padres la dejaban de canguro.

-Os quiero muchísimo, Steph, By.- Suspiró ahora pensando decidida.- No deseo que nada os haga daño y mucho menos hacéroslo yo. Os prometo que siempre vais a estar orgullosos de vuestra hermana mayor. Como yo lo estoy de vosotros.

 

En otra parte del planeta y de un modo mucho más dramático, Mei Ling se debatía aun en una lucha frenética para rechazar aquella infección. Giaal había ido a verla llevando un compuesto que esperaba pudiera ayudarla.

-Es un purificador sanguíneo.- Le explicó a Debbie quién a esas horas, montaba guardia junto Kyle y a la convaleciente.- Espero que la ayude a vencer en esta batalla.  
-¡Ojalá sirviera!- Suspiró su interlocutora que, sin embargo, comentó con poco optimismo.- Pero hasta ahora ninguno de nuestros esfuerzos para traer de vuelta a alguien totalmente convertido han tenido éxito. Quizás en el caso de esta mujer todavía haya esperanza. Si no llegó a alimentarse de otro humano ni a morir…

 

Giaal escuchó aquella explicación con gesto perplejo. Esperaba que esa pobre chica pudiera salvarse. No se atrevía a preguntarle a Deborah que pasaría en caso contrario. O más bien ya lo imaginaba. Fue Kyle quien, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, le confirmó sus sospechas empuñando una estaca.

-Sintiéndolo mucho.- Declaró el joven.- Tendríamos que usar esto en su corazón. Sería lo más misericordioso que podríamos hacer por ella.

 

Entre tanto Sonia se había visto sorprendida. Ahora viajaba en la nave rumbo a la Tierra deseando haberse podido despedir de Mei Ling. Y es que apenas recordaba lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Aquel chofer extraño se limitó a parar cerca de los estudios, o eso recordaba, para llevarla junto a Ben a dar la rueda de prensa inmediatamente anterior a su partida. Le dijo algo, pero la joven modelo no podía recordarlo. También la miró fijamente a los ojos y Sonia creyó que estos eran rojos, aunque no pudo estar segura. Al principio se asustó pero, poco a poco, fue sintiéndose tranquila y confiada. Las palabras de ese individuo misterioso resonaron en su mente.

-Todo va bien, Mei Ling estaba acatarrada y te deseó buena suerte, está deseando que llegues a la Tierra y te labres una magnífica carrera como actriz. Luego irá a verte, seguro. Tuviste esa pesadilla en la que creíste que estaba muy enferma. Pero solo son tus propios nervios. No la pongas a ella como excusa para no atreverte a triunfar. Eres guapa, tienes talento. Serás un éxito..  
-Seré un éxito, Mei Ling quiere que lo sea.- Pudo musitar entre aturdida y en un estado casi de ensoñación.-

 

De modo casi robótico ella volvió a meterse en el vehículo. El chofer hizo lo propio sentándose junto a ella para susurrarla.

-Una cosa más, estás deseosa de tener un encuentro íntimo conmigo…

 

El extraño le susurró algo más al oído y la modelo comenzó entonces a besarle despacio, sin saber qué estaba haciendo, pero ese imperioso deseo le era irresistible. A punto estaba ya de bajar la cremallera del pantalón de ese tipo para ocuparse de satisfacerle en sus demandas cuando el claxon de otro vehículo les interrumpió. Aquel hombre, suspirando con mala gana, le dijo entonces.

-Bien, deja esto y piensa ahora en ser una estrella. Solo en eso. Te sentirás lista para la rueda de prensa y después, subirás a la nave y te dormirás para descansar…cuando despiertes apenas recordarás nada salvo lo que te voy a decir. Mei Ling quiere que triunfes en la Tierra y tú también. Lo demás fue un mal sueño, solamente eso.

 

Y Sonia abría los ojos ahora mirando en derredor. Estaba en un camarote privado. A bordo de aquella nave interestelar que viajaba rumbo a la Tierra. Ni recordaba el haber embarcado ahí siquiera. Se dio cuenta que estaba en camisón y acostada en la cama de esa lujosa estancia.

-Sí, seré una estrella por ti, Mei Ling. Verás cómo estarás muy orgullosa de mí.- Sonrió ahora sintiéndose algo rara.-

 

Y es que era como si su mente quisiera advertirla de algo pero no supiese de lo que se trataba. Pensó en esa rueda de prensa. Estaba satisfecha. Atendió con mucha soltura y sonrisas a los periodistas y después, junto a Ben y a Percie, abordaron el cohete que les llevaría primero a Bios y de allí al planeta madre en esta lujosa nave.

-No sé. Hay algo más, algo que no soy capaz de recordar.- Pensaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza.- No creo que sea importante… 

 

Después precisamente de esa rueda de prensa el actor y en su pareja, aquel manager suyo, dedicaron miradas de extrañeza a la chica. Fue Percie quien le comentó a su novio, aprovechando un instante en el que estaban a solas.

-¿No te parece que Sonia está algo rara? Parecía un autómata.  
-Serán los nervios. -Valoró Ben afirmando.- Durante la entrevista se ha comportado de modo muy profesional. Pero ahora que lo dices, sonreía muy mecánicamente, sí. Menos mal que los reporteros estaban ansiosos por sonsacarnos algo de la película o de nuestra, ya sabes.- Se sonrió comentando con sorna.- Presunta relación.  
-Sí, aunque espero que no se repita. Alguien podría empezar a sospechar. Sobre todo porque parecía tener la sonrisa congelada.- Insistió Percie.-  
-No sé, ten en cuenta que ella está renunciando a la persona a la que ama. Y tendrá que hacerlo durante un buen periodo de tiempo, todo por mantener nuestra tapadera.- Suspiró Ben que parecía sentirse culpable al añadir.- Al menos tú y yo podemos estar juntos, aunque sea a escondidas, lejos de las cámaras.

 

Percie asintió, los dos salieron al fin del baño de caballeros. Ahora no cabían otras actitudes que no fueran la mera conversación entre los dos. Ya tendrían intimidad en el hotel. Así las cosas se reunieron con la modelo en la zona de abordaje de la terminal. Nada más verla esa impresión que tenían volvió. La chica miraba ensimismada a través de la gran cristalera que dejaba ver las zonas de tránsito de pasajeros que llegaban o estaban prestos a partir. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber un inquieto Percie con sus ojos color café fijos en ella.-  
-Sí, sí estoy bien.- Le dijo la muchacha.-  
-Has estado estupenda.- Se apresuró a añadir Ben con una sonrisa.-

 

Y es que sabía que algún fotógrafo o paparazi estaría por ahí, oculto. A buen seguro listo para robar alguna holo foto. De modo que tomó una mano de la chica entre las suyas y la besó con delicadeza. Ella sonrió.

-¿Y esto?.- Pudo preguntar Sonia.-  
-Te estamos muy agradecidos, ya lo sabes.- Le susurró su compañero.- Y cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ti, solo tienes que decirla. 

 

La española asintió aunque entonces vio a alguien que captó su atención. Desde luego no hubiera esperado verla por allí. La mujer se aproximó caminando con seguridad y sin dar muestras de haberla visto a su vez. 

-¡Hola Brenda!- Saludó tímidamente la joven.-

 

La aludida se detuvo, la observó con gesto de sorpresa. Quizás no hubiera esperado verla allí.

-Hola.- Replicó.-   
-¿Cómo tú por aquí?¿Vas a la Tierra?- Quiso saber Sonia.-  
-No, voy a la casa de modas. Tengo que solucionar unas cosas allí. - Replicó la interpelada.-

 

Ahora fue la modelo quien la observó algo sorprendida. Su jefa llevaba gafas de sol, aunque allí no eran ni mucho menos necesarias. Es más, eran tan grandes que casi le cubrían media cara. Pero bueno, como era una “fashion victim”, supuso que aquella sería la última tendencia. De modo que se limitó a pedirle.

-Despídeme de las chicas, por favor.  
-Lo haré… buen viaje.- Replicó adustamente esa mujer, alejándose de allí.-  
-¿La conoces?- Quiso saber Percie.-  
-Sí, es mi jefa, bueno la encargada de aquí. Brenda Walsh.- Repuso Sonia, añadiendo con patente extrañeza.- Pero la he notado rara. No sé, no suele comportarse así.

 

Tanto el manager como el actor se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque no tuvieron más tiempo para centrarse en ese particular, tampoco era algo que les preocupase demasiado. En ese momento, unos empleados de la compañía vinieron a buscarles para, vía túnel privado, llevarles al cohete. Desde allí partieron, fue cuando Sonia recordó haber viajado rumbo a la gran nave. Al llegar y trasvasar a ésta enseguida la guiaron a su camarote donde se acostó. Entonces tuvo un sueño, o eso pensó, con ese extraño chofer que la había llevado al astropuerto…

-Vaya un sueño raro que he tenido…-Suspiró.- Mei Ling, Brenda, ese chófer…en fin, será toda la tensión que he soportado. Mejor será que me adecente un poco y vaya a tomar algo…- Se dijo aprestándose a ello.-

 

Y a su vez, ese conductor que la llevase, se reunió con Sabra que le había aguardado unas calles más al sur. Al aparcar el coche junto a la israelí, ésta le preguntó no sin cierto pesar.

-¿Lo has hecho ya… Laurence?  
-Claro.- Sonrió él replicando no sin satisfacción.- Fue fácil. Cuando las Sailor Animamates nos llamaron, poniéndonos al corriente de lo que pasó anoche en casa de la tal Sonia, la cosa estaba clara. Esa chica tenía que salir del planeta. Fue muy sencillo sugestionarla para que olvidase lo sucedido ayer. La hipnoticé para que pensara sencillamente en la rueda de prensa y su promoción. Y de paso, ¡ya sabes!...- Se rio comentando para horror y asco de su interlocutora.- Que me hiciera una rápida… Bueno, dentro el coche, solo tenía que agacharse y abrir la boca… yo me ocupaba de poner dentro lo otro..  
-¡Eres un cerdo y un rastrero! ¿Cómo te puedes aprovechar así de una chica indefensa…?- estalló su contertulia mirándole con desprecio, aunque enseguida las risotadas de aquel tipo burlándose de ella la hicieron suspirar tratando de reunir paciencia.-  
-Ja, ja, ja. ja! ¡Era una broma! No hice nada de eso. A un tipo tan apuesto como yo no le hacen falta esas triquiñuelas, cariño. Bueno…- Añadió con regocijo.- Quizás contigo o con Debbie sí. Yo puedo curaros con mi método y en nada estaréis disfrutando con un hombre como si tal cosa.  
-Eso ni en tus sueños, ¡cretino! - Espetó la israelí.-   
-¡Ey!, o puedo haceros creer que estáis con una mujer, todo lo guapa que os podáis imaginar.- Se rio él.- ¿Las prefieres rubias, no? ¿O ahora eran más bien las morenas las que te ponían?.-Se sonrió con malicia.-

 

Tentada estuvo Sabra de darle un buen puñetazo. Sin embargo decidió ignorarlo, si respondía y más aún, si lo hacía enfadada, aquel idiota se sentiría encantado.

-Anda, vámonos. Tenemos que ir a investigar ese antro.- Le cortó con tono de pocos amigos.-  
-¿La casa Deveraux, no?- Inquirió él dejando ya el otro asunto, remachando con aparente entusiasmo.- Muy bien, siempre quise ligar con preciosas modelos.

 

Y su compañera asintió obviando una vez más esos comentarios, subieron al deslizador y tomaron rumbo hacia allí. Primero fueron en busca de refuerzos. El propio Kiros se les unió tras solucionar unos asuntos. Maggie a su vez fue a ayudar a Giaal una vez terminó su turno, en el cuidado de Mei Ling. Kyle y Debbie les comentaron que, en cuanto descansaran un poco, irían también a ese centro de modas. Para cuando al fin pusieron rumbo hacia allí se les había hecho ya tarde, pero confiaban en llegar antes de que oscureciera. No obstante, cuando aparcaron ante el local, que ya estaba cerrado, el sol se había puesto haría unos minutos. Entonces Laurence, con tono más serio y cuidadoso, le indicó a su acompañante.

-Andaros con cuidado, presiento que aquí hay unos cuantos de ellos.  
-Desintegraré al primero que vea.- Sentenció Kiros.-  
-Quizás todavía tengan oportunidad de ser salvados. Al menos algunos. Eso me comentó Deborah. - Le dijo la israelí.- Será mejor no precipitarse.

 

Por su parte Tania estaba a punto de marcharse. Suspirando con resignación, sus días de estancia en Nature así como su escaso presupuesto, se habían evaporado. Ya en el astropuerto junto a su equipaje aguardaba para que llegase el deslizador que la transportaría hacia la nave lanzadera. De allí a la nave regular que hacía el trayecto directo a la Tierra.

-Espero que al menos puedan ayudar a esa chica.- Se dijo.- 

 

Recordó cómo, al despedirse, la modelo pudo pese a todo sonreír diciéndole agradecida.

-Si vas a la Tierra y nos vemos allí, te prometo una entrevista. Eres una buena chica. Espero que también llegarás a ser una gran periodista. Y.. si puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo, estaré muy contenta.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo responder ella, sintiendo sin embargo pesar por esa pobre mujer.-

 

El sentido de reportera que poseía le decía que esa oferta era genuina. Sonia no trataba de comprarla de esa forma para que no desvelase al mundo su orientación sexual. Y además, una de las cosas más importantes en las que Tania creía era en la integridad. ¿Anunciar al público que Sonia Calderón estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con otra mujer?. Sería un bombazo, claro. Pero el modo en el que había obtenido esa información era del todo cuestionable. Lo malo era que esa tal Nezu no parecía tener ese problema de conciencia. Afortunadamente, sus compañeras le hicieron ver que eso no le gustaría a su jefa, esa tal Galaxia. Y realmente esa individua debía de ser de temer, dado que aquella chismosa se apresuró a prometer que nada diría.

-Bueno, volveré a casa y allí llamaré a Peter, espero que con su cámara me ayude a hacer algún buen reportaje.- Se dijo arengándose. - ¡Qué remedio!...Tania, te toca volver a empezar….

 

Vio entonces a la modelo que iba junto a ese actor y otro acompañante. Por desgracia estaban lejos y tras una pared de cristal. Seguramente embarcarían en una lanzadera Vip.

-Espero volver a veros, fuisteis muy amables, no lo olvidaré.- Se sonrió deseándoles a todos, sobre todo a la modelo, muy buen suerte.- Seguro que triunfaréis…

 

Caminando por el parque, tanto Trent como Steph se sentían algo envarados. Iban cerca el uno del otro pero sin tocarse. Tras unos minutos de silencio, fue el chico quien se atrevió a sacar tema de conversación aludiendo a su lugar de destino.

-¡Es impresionante!, que te presentes a un casting en la casa Deveraux.  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió vergonzosamente ella.- No es para tanto, muchas chica lo hacen. Eso no significa nada sino te seleccionan.  
-Pero seguro que a ti sí que te eligen.- Sonrió animosamente el joven.-  
-Ojalá.- Pudo musitar ella.- Es muy complicado…  
-Eres guapa, alta y muy elegante.- La cumplimentó Trent con sinceridad.- Sino te eligen es que están mal de la vista.

 

A Stephanie aquello le sonó a música celestial. El chico que le gustaba la acababa de piropear de un modo realmente hermoso. Estaba tan azorada que solo pudo sonreír. Siguieron andando y llegaron al fin, era tarde ya, todavía quedaba luz pero pronto se pondría el sol. Entraron con prevención como si fueran a llamarles la atención en cualquier momento. La muchacha se acercó de forma tímida a la recepción. Una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y muy guapa la atendía.

-Dime. ¿Querías alguna cosa?- Quiso saber esta.-  
-Pues, sí, vera usted. Venía para los castings, el otro día no pude quedarme.- Comentó Steph.-  
-Lo siento, ahora no hacemos castings, es tarde.- Remachó la mujer.-

 

Stephanie bajó la cabeza, aunque esa individua, al ver su palpable gesto de decepción, le sonrió entregándole una tarjeta.

-Mira, este es mi número, soy Bai Chen… Relaciones públicas de esta sucursal. Llámame y te informaré de cuando se harán las pruebas.   
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo sonreír más ampliamente la jovencita.- Es usted muy amable.  
-No hay de qué. -Repuso aquella joven quien enseguida le dijo ahora con un gesto más serio e inquieto de lo que correspondía.- Ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelvas rápido a casa. El sol se va a poner enseguida.  
-Claro.- Repuso Stephanie sin comprender eso del todo.-

 

Aunque tampoco tenía nada que hacer allí. Se giró buscando a Trent aunque en un principio no pudo verle., De hecho parecía estar hablando con alguien. Salió incluso fuera del local puesto que el chico estaba en el exterior, con dos mujeres.

-¡Vaya! Lo que me faltaba, que venga cualquiera de estas y me lo robe.- Pensó algo molesta.-

 

Sin embargo se le encogió el corazón cuando reconoció a una de ellas, era esa mujer morena de zapatos de tacón de aguja, aquella individua tan grosera que estaba con la acosadora de Daphne. Ahora acompañaba a otra chica rubia, alta y delgada, de tez pálida que parecía no intervenir en la conversación. Stephanie se dio prisa en avanzar a grandes zancadas y tomar del brazo a Trent para decir de modo cortante, sin querer ni mirar a esa mujer.

-¡Vámonos!  
-¡Pero Steph! ¿Qué pasa?- Se sorprendió el muchacho.-  
-Luego te lo cuento…- Insistió ella.-  
-Por favor, Stephanie.- Terció aquella mujer morena, con tono conciliador.- Solo estábamos hablando con tu novio.  
-No es mi novio. - Tuvo que admitir ella, matizando.- Es un buen amigo…  
-Ya, bueno.- Se sonrió Marla llevando aquello a donde le convenía para agregar con un sentido tinte de pesar.- Me alegro de verte, es más, quería pedirte perdón. Fui muy grosera contigo y con tu hermana. De veras, no sé cómo pude portarme así. Te pido mil disculpas.

 

Eso tomó de sorpresa a la chica que asintió, tomándose unos instantes para responder, ya más calmada.

-Bueno, está bien…  
-Y quisiera poder compensarte, por eso, al verte entrar abordamos a tu amigo.- Sonrió Marla señalando ahora a esa rubia.- Ésta es Blise. Es una modelo muy cotizada por aquí. Y estábamos charlando con Trent. Dice que quieres ser modelo, y creo que podríamos ayudarte.  
-Es cierto, son muy amables, han dicho incluso que iban a hacer ahora una sesión fotográfica. Que podrías ir con ellas y participar si lo deseabas.- Terció el muchacho.-  
-Te garantizo que eso te ayudaría mucho en tu carrera.- Afirmó esa mujer rubia con un tono entre algo grave e insinuante que casi parecía hasta hipnótico por momentos.

 

Steph les miró a los tres con una mezcla de sorpresa, prevención e interés. Esa mujer morena no le gustaba nada. Pero quizás quisiera de veras pedirle perdón y compensarla. Y si esa otra era modelo y le daba aquella oportunidad. Teniendo en cuenta que había llegado tarde a los castings.

-Es que…no puedo tardar mucho en volver a casa.- Pretextó con poco convencimiento.-   
-No será más que un momento. Es aquí cerca.- Afirmó Marla.-  
-Claro, ni te darás cuenta de lo rápido que va a ser.- Le prometió esa tal Blise.- 

 

La jovencita miró a Trent que le sonrió animoso, entonces asintió. En realidad estaba deseosa de aceptar. Además, Marla agregó oportunamente.

-A tu amigo le va a encantar verte posando para la sesión, ya lo verás. Ninguno podréis olvidar esta experiencia…  
-Vale.- Asintió Stephanie queriendo saber con algo de temor.- Pero. ¿No tengo que prepararme ni nada?  
-Queda tranquila a ese respecto. Allí tenemos todo lo necesario para transformarte.- Sonrió Blise con gesto algo siniestro que, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido a su interlocutora.- 

 

Y la modelo y Marla guiaron a esos dos muchachos a un deslizador cercano. Trent no podía dejar de mirar a esa rubia tan monumental, descalza debería ser tan alta como él, con esos tacones que llevaba casi le sacaba media cabeza. Sin embargo, caminaba como si flotase en vez de pisar el suelo. Y esos ojos de color extraño, entre ámbar y amarillos, le hacía estar a punto de marearse cuando ella le miraba. La otra mujer, aunque notablemente más baja pese a sus altos tacones, estaba bastante bien a su vez, y parecía dedicarle mucha atención a Stephanie, debían de conocerse de antes, y quizás no haber estado en demasiados buenos términos. En cualquier caso eso parecía haberse arreglado ahora. De modo que el chico no le dio mayor importancia. Subieron a ese vehículo y no tardaron mucho en llegar a una especie de nave industrial.

-¿Aquí hacéis las fotos?- Preguntó una sorprendida y algo incrédula Steph.-  
-¡Oh sí!, es un lugar apartado, lejos de periodistas y de molestas interrupciones.- Replicó Marla.- Anda pasa.- Ofreció con amabilidad. –

 

La muchacha entró abriendo una puerta que daba paso a ese local. No estaba cerrada. Quizás tuvieran seguridad y no lo necesitasen. Tras ella pasaron los demás. Estaba oscuro y la morena dijo divertida.

-Ahora pondremos algo de luz en esto…

 

Y tocó una especie de interruptor cercano. Stephanie no pudo por menos que mirar con la boca abierta en tanto la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos. Una larga fila de vestidos y complementos se sucedían colgados en muchas perchas o puestos sobre estanterías…

-Te dije que no te faltaría de nada.- Sonrió Blise.- Ahora si quieres ir con Marla, ella te mostrará donde puedes cambiarte…No te apures por Trent, yo le haré compañía.

La entusiasmada muchacha asintió. Trent comentó entonces con tono algo envarado.

-Bueno, te aguardo aquí…

Stephanie asintió, aunque no le acababa de hacer mucha gracia que el chico se quedara a solas con esa atractiva modelo. Pero ¡qué se le iba a hacer! No sería por mucho tiempo.

-Pasa.- Le pidió amablemente Marla, abriendo una puerta que daba a una sala contigua.-

Aunque aquí las cosas no eran tan agradables, la chica apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando vio a una mujer encadenada a la pared. Bueno, quizás fuera parte del atrezo para la sesión. Entonces, la sangre se le heló en las venas al oír un grito terrible que venía de fuera, ¡era Trent!

-Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? Hummm

 

Sintió la mano de Marla tapándole la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo, olía raro, no pudo ni resistirse, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor…

-Ahora cielo, que empiece la diversión.- Sonrió la reportera sosteniendo el ya exánime cuerpo de la muchacha en tanto jadeaba con creciente excitación.- Ya tenía ganas de tenerte para mí sola…

 

Afortunadamente, Sabra y Laurence no fueron ajenos a lo sucedido. Ambos habían llegado justo a tiempo. La israelí detuvo a su acompañante a unos metros de la sede de Modas Deveraux en tanto Kiros revisaba los alrededores.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te me vas a declarar?- Se burló él.-  
-Esa chica, la rubia. La conozco.- Le explicó ella obviando una vez más ese tipo de comentarios.-  
-¿Uno de tus ligues?- Se rio el muchacho.-  
-¡Cállate ya, imbécil!- Se irritó Sabra explicándole.- Es la hermana pequeña de mi ex novia.- Suspiró ahora recordando aquello con pesar, para añadir con tono preocupado ahora.- Y está hablando con Marla. Esto no me gusta nada.

 

Aunque lo que la infundió auténtico pavor fue el ver a esa alta y delgada rubia a la que desgraciadamente no podía olvidar.

-¡Maldita sea!. Es una de ellos. ¡La que trató de morderme! Tenemos que impedir que hagan daño a esa chica.  
-¿Y a ti que más te da?.¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de esa ex tuya?- Se sonrió Laurence.-

 

La mirada de pocos amigos que su interlocutora le dedicó tuvo que ser muy evidente y amenazadora hasta para el medio demonio quién, enseguida añadió, con tinte más conciliador.

-Vale. No he dicho nada. 

 

Aunque era tarde, el grupo de esas dos junto con Stephanie y el muchacho que las acompañaba subieron a un deslizador.

-Sigámosles. ¿Podrás rastrearles?- Quiso saber Sabra.-  
-Nada más sencillo.- Replicó Laurence.- 

 

Aguardaron un momento sin embargo hasta que llegó Kiros, pusieron al tanto al saiyajin quién se ofreció.

-Puedo llevaros volando, será más rápido.

En ese instante su teléfono sonó. 

-Perdonad.- Les pidió atendiendo la llamada.- Maggie, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué Deborah va a ir dónde?. Está bien, me uniré a ella. Ahora se lo cuento a mis compañeros. Sí descuida, tú también. Y yo a ti, cariño.

Tras colgar y ante el gesto curioso de sus interlocutores les explicó.

-Mi esposa me ha llamado. Deborah viene hacia aquí. Quizás necesite refuerzos, no puedo acompañaros. Lo lamento.  
-Tranquilo. Me basto yo solo contra una o dos chupa sangres.- Se sonrió Laurence con total seguridad.-

 

Y convenido esto se separaron, Kiros aguardaría la llegada de su aliada y por su parte tanto Sabra como Laurence no tardaron en tomar un deslizador para ir en persecución de aquellas individuas.

 

A su vez, en aquella casa franca, Maggie recordó lo sucedido anteriormente que le había llevado a llamar a su marido. Una media hora antes le tomaba las constantes a la inconsciente Mei Ling. Estaba acompañada de Deborah para mayor seguridad. 

-No tiene apenas pulso, me cuesta mucho encontrarlo.- Decía la enfermera con manifiesta preocupación.-  
-Mientras no lo pierda del todo habrá esperanza. -Afirmó su acompañante.-   
-¿Y si muriera?- Quiso saber la inquieta Maggie.-  
-En ese caso tendríamos que clavarle una estaca.- Suspiró Debbie moviendo la cabeza para explicar.- Porque te aseguro que, cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, no sería ya Mei Ling.

 

Solo de oír aquello la enfermera tuvo escalofríos. Ella conocía a esa mujer, habían sido incluso pareja. No podía imaginar eso siquiera. Así lo dijo.

-No puedo creerlo, aunque lo esté viendo.- Afirmó.-  
-Lo malo de esto es que no importa las veces que lo hayas visto, no estás preparada para verlo nunca.- Replicó Debbie contando con pesar a su espantada interlocutora.- ¿Sabes lo que es tener que clavar una estaca en el cuerpo de un niño que ha sido convertido?. Llegas a quedar paralizada por el horror. Y además, porque tu mente se niega a creer que lo que tienes delante ya no es un ser humano. Sobre todo cuando te lloran y te suplican. A pesar de saber que está muerto, aunque te digas que es un monstruo, tener que hacer algo tan horrible muchas veces no te deja dormir. Por eso deseo con todo mi corazón que tu amiga pueda salvarse.

 

Entre tanto Giaal y Kyle estaban aguardando la llegada de Tracer. El chico les llamó comentando que él y Sharon habían estado hablando y que su novia se había puesto a mirar algunos de los experimentos que sus compañeras llevaban a cabo. Y es que ese mismo día la doctora Adams se presentó en la sede del Fairy Five. La pareja de Rick no tuvo más remedio que contactarla, sin Mei Ling, ni Emma, ni Shania que tampoco había acudido al trabajo, la muchacha estaba sola. De modo que Melisa no tardó en acudir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber con patente extrañeza.- ¿Qué pasa con tus compañeras?  
-No lo sé.- Suspiró Sharon quien no se atrevía a contarle aquello con detalle a su jefa en ciernes, aunque sí le confió.- Está sucediendo algo, algo grave.  
-¿El qué?- Insistió Melisa.-  
-Creerá que estoy loca.- Pudo pretextar la muchacha para obstinarse en su silencio.-  
-Querida, no pienses eso. He visto muchas cosas increíbles en mi vida. – La tranquilizó su contertulia.-

 

Sharon guardó silencio durante unos instantes de duda, finalmente decidió confiar en esa mujer, iba a ser su superiora directa y de hecho la doctora Adams la miraba como si no se sorprendiera demasiado de lo que le estaba contando. Al fin, se atrevió a confiarle algunas cosas.

-¿Y dices que el doctor Ginga os está ayudando?- Remarcó Melisa.-  
-Así es, y hasta el embajador Derail.- Le repitió la joven.-  
-Bien, eso significa que la cosa es realmente seria. Te diré qué haremos. Llama a tu novio, que hable con Giaal. Es un buen amigo. Si nos coordinamos seguramente que algo más podremos aclarar.

 

Sharon no perdió ni un instante, logró localizar a Tracer quién, a su vez, llamó al doctor Ginga. Quedaron en que el doctor acudiría al laboratorio de las Fairy Five. Una vez allí acompañado por Kyle, Giaal pudo hablar en persona con Melisa y comentarle.

-Mi hermana Naya está al corriente también. Creo que su ayuda nos sería muy útil, es médico graduada en la Tierra y además doctora interplanetaria, como yo.  
-Sí, por supuesto.- Convino al doctora Adams, añadiendo.- Puede considerarse una Fairy Five honorífica. - Remachó con total disposición a que así fuera.- Su ayuda nos será muy útil.

 

Pese a que Naya tenía turno, su hermano contactó con ella y le pidió que fuese. La pobre doctora Rodney no tuvo fácil el explicar su ausencia, aunque pretextó problemas familiares para tomarse unas horas. Por su parte, Scott también fue avisado por Melisa quién, al saber ya todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le comentó a su colega y amigo.

-El doctor Ginga me ha puesto al corriente de algo realmente terrible. Y creo que tú podrías contactar con alguien que nos brindaría una ayuda muy importante.

 

Y tras poner en antecedentes al perplejo científico, la doctora quiso saber.

\- ¿Crees que podría echarnos una mano?  
-Lo que me dices es increíble. Si no fuera porque Giaal y Naya lo han visto y les tengo por totalmente serios, no lo creería.- Suspiro Scott para finalmente admitir.- Sí, mi amiga la doctora Wallance, podría ayudar. Su padre sintetizó un suero especial para ella. No es una vampiro pero quizás siguiendo un proceso similar seríamos capaces de desarrollar algo que pudiera ser eficaz para curar eso…  
-Debemos verlo como una enfermedad. No como una maldición mágica. - Declaró Melisa.- Así seremos capaces de pensar en desarrollar una cura.  
-Coincido contigo, ese mismo planteamiento es el que el padre de Sandy hizo. Intentaré contactar con ella lo antes posible. - Le prometió Scott.- 

 

Y de hecho, tanto Melisa como Sharon se sorprendieron al encontrar en uno de los archivos unas anotaciones de Shania. Esa joven daba la impresión de haber estado trabajando en un proyecto secreto. Paradójicamente no se había molestado en ocultarlo. La información estaba ahí, como si de otro experimento rutinario se tratase. ¡Claro! Que mejor forma de esconderlo de cualquiera dejándolo a plena vista. Con la cantidad de pruebas y ensayos que llevaban a cabo a ninguna se le hubiese ocurrido nunca dedicarse a curiosear en las de sus compañeras. ¡Bastante tenían con las suyas propias!

-¡Esto no lo habríamos visto nunca, a no ser que lo hubiésemos estado buscando a propósito, como ahora! - Exclamó una perpleja Sharon.- 

 

Y al mirarlo con más detenimiento, la asombrada doctora Adams pudo comentar.

-Da la impresión de ser un experimento para foto fortalecer las células.  
-Sí.- Añadió el atónito Giaal, a su vez.- Cualquiera diría que es una clase de pócima para que los vampiros pudieran salir a la calle a plena luz del día.  
-Esto es muy avanzado.- Comentó Sharon tras haber hecho un análisis más pormenorizado.- Y he detectado algunos compuestos que no creo que tengamos en Nature, ni tan siquiera en la Tierra.

 

Al fin llegaron Naya y Tracer, quién había ido a buscar a la doctora Rodney. La asombrada médico enseguida coincidió con su hermano en aquella apreciación.

-Si pudiéramos comunicar con Mazoui, creo que también tenía un suero similar. Su padre era médico y lo preparó para él. Al menos eso me contó hace ya mucho tiempo.- Comentó Giaal.-  
-Yo me ocupo de contactarle.- Afirmó Rick.-  
-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. - Les urgió Kyle.- Cada minuto que pasa juega en nuestra contra y a su favor. Si estas científicas estaban trabajando o relacionadas con esto, podrían haber sido víctimas de los vampiros…  
-O peor aún.- Sentenció entonces Giaal, atrayendo la atención de los demás y su temor al afirmar.- Podrían ser sus cómplices y trabajar para ellos.

 

De hecho Shania no había acudido al trabajo esa mañana porque tenía una importante reunión. Su jefa al fin había llegado y estaba dispuesta a mostrarse. La científica había quedado en verse con ella en la Casa Deveraux. Aunque allí, una preocupada Bai Chen, estaba intentando contactar con Deborah.

-Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo.- Pensaba con creciente temor.-

 

Ya desde que su compañera Renata desapareció la oriental comenzó a preocuparse. La italiana comenzó a comportarse de un modo muy extraño justo al poco de que esas dos chicas tan raras, Blise y Luka, aparecieran, traídas por Brenda. Bai había acordado con la señora Deveraux que permanecería allí ese año vigilando a la encargada. De hecho, Esmeralda no se fiaba de ella. La jefa le comentó a Bai que tenía la impresión de que Brenda estaba engañándola con las cuentas. Pero carecía de pruebas suficientes. Le encomendó a la modelo oriental el hacerse con ellas. Ahora, no obstante, a la modelo china le parecía que las cosas iban muchísimo más allá, y eran bastante más graves. Después supieron de la terrible tragedia. Renata había aparecido muerta en un local abandonado de la ciudad. Se achacó a sobredosis de Loten. Sin embargo Bai no se lo creyó. Su compañera nunca había consumido drogas. Y lo sabía puesto que ambas había estado viviendo juntas en algunos apartamentos para modelos de la casa Deveraux. No, allí pasaba algo. Quizás Renata descubrió alguna cosa. Y ahora, además. Esas dos, Blise y esa individua morena tan siniestra, habían abordado a esa muchachita para irse luego con ella y aquel chico que la acompañaba. Sin entender por qué Bai sintió escalofríos. No supo a quién más llamar, salvo a esa auditora. 

-¿Hola?- Musitó nerviosa cuando aquella chica respondió.- ¿Señorita Hunter? Sí, soy Bai Chen. Verá, estoy muy preocupada, están sucediendo cosas muy raras aquí…

 

Deborah escuchaba con atención. Esa chica daba la impresión de estar asustada. Y en cuanto le contó lo que acababa de ver ella también se inquietó.

-No se preocupe, enseguida iré para allá… ¡Hola!..-Dijo con énfasis porque de pronto, nadie respondía…

 

Bai Chen contuvo la respiración, sin saber de dónde, esa tal Luka había aparecido detrás suya, rodeando la barrera de la recepción y susurrándole al oído con un tinte entre meloso y sensual.

-¿Sucede algo?...Pareces nerviosa.  
-No, no pasa nada.- Se esforzó por responder la china que temblaba de miedo sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué.-  
-¿De veras?¿Y con quién estabas hablando?- Se interesó la modelo acariciando el cuello de la chica.-  
-Con una mujer que vino a hacer la auditoría el otro día.- Respondió Bai con sinceridad.- Me estaba preguntando algunas cosas…  
-Vaya, seguro que eso querrá saberlo Brenda.- Sonrió Luka.- Ven, vamos a decírselo.

 

La joven no tuvo opción para tratar de negarse, con aparente suavidad pero una fuerza realmente increíble, su interlocutora tiró de ella.

-Estará muy ocupada.- Pretextó Bai.- Quizás luego …

Aunque esa chica no le hizo el menor caso haciéndole caminar hasta el despacho de la encargada. Tocaron a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Brenda decir.

-Adelante…

 

Luka abrió casi empujando a Bai Chen dentro, allí, la modelo le comentó a su jefa en un tono bastante amable e incluso sumiso.

-Perdona que te molestemos…Brenda. Pero esta chica estaba hablando con alguien, con alguien con quien no debía…  
-Vaya. ¿De veras?- Se sonrió la encargada levantándose para acercarse hasta su empleada queriendo saber.- ¿Y con quién hablabas?

 

Bai llevaba notando rara a su jefa durante todo el día. Había llegado haría un par de horas y seguía con esas gafas de sol puestas. Aunque más que unas lentes daban la impresión de ser una especie de máscara dado que casi le tapaban media cara. De modo que, tratando de eludir esa pregunta, quiso saber a su vez.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?. Bueno, quiero decir. ¿Estás bien?  
-Tengo un poco de alergia.- Repuso su interlocutora insistiendo de un modo más rudo.- Vamos, ¡habla!  
-Yo...- Musitó la chica china sin saber que poder decir, finalmente optó por ser sincera, al menos en parte.- Llamé a la auditora. Me pidió que la avisara para cuando pudieras concertar otra cita.  
-Ya veo.- Se sonrió aviesamente Brenda para agregar.- Muy bien. Luka, ocúpate tú. Pero no aquí.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió la aludida agarrando de un brazo a Bai para sacarla de allí.-  
-Un momento. ¡Suéltame!- Le pidió la chica añadiendo con un tono entre el miedo, la sorpresa e incluso la indignación.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Por qué os comportáis de un modo tan raro?

 

Luka tiró de ella casi arrastrándola, pero Bai entonces se revolvió sin que su captora lo esperase, no en vano sabía algo de kun fu y de una patada al vientre de su captora hizo que ésta la soltara. Aunque con el impulso la propia Bai golpeó a Brenda haciendo que esas gafas se le cayeran.

-Lo siento.- Pudo decir antes de mirar a su jefa.-

La oriental gritó entonces. Ahora podía ver el rostro de esa mujer y aquello era algo que no estaba preparada para contemplar.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pudo chillar horrorizada.- 

 

La interpelada recogió sus gafas sin prisa y se las colocó una vez más, sonriendo con expresión siniestra en tanto Luka atrapaba a la aterrada joven entre sus brazos, replicó.

-Nada, al menos, nada comparado a lo que va a pasarte a ti…

 

Y asintió. Bai entonces sintió un terrible dolor en el cuello. Algo se le había clavado. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de que eran los colmillos de Luka que comenzó a sorber su sangre con avidez.

-No la mates aquí, pondrás el suelo perdido de sangre, ¡idiota! Llévatela y termina donde tú sabes.- Le ordenó Brenda.-

 

La vampiro asintió tomando a su ahora inconsciente víctima en brazos con celeridad y sin esfuerzo. Sin mediar más palabra salió del despacho. Su jefa entonces sonrió una vez más para musitar.

-Ha llegado el momento, haré unas llamadas…comienza la fase final…

 

Luka salió con su presa caminando hacia la parte trasera. Allí abordaría un deslizador. Caminando por un estrecho pasillo se topó entonces con Shania.

-Hola Luka, que ¿te llevas el almuerzo a casa?- Se burló la científica-

 

La vampiro le dedicó una mirada de hosca desaprobación aunque su interlocutora, ya más seria, le preguntó.

-¿Está la jefa en el despacho?  
-Sí, te aguarda.- Sentenció lapidariamente su contertulia.-  
-¿Y la otra?- Se sonrió la científica.-  
-Encerrada. La jefa nos ordenó que no la tocásemos. – Suspiró resignada Luka, añadiendo.- Aunque es una irritante estúpida. Si por mi fuera la hubiera desangrado como a un cerdo.  
-Si la jefa dice una cosa..- Comentó con evidente resquemor Shania.-   
-Sí, lo sé. No podemos desafiarla. Por cierto. ¿Qué tal llevas las pruebas?- Quiso saber la vampiro.-  
-Bastante bien, de eso voy a hablar con ella.- Repuso Shania.- 

 

Su contertulia asintió. Sin más palabras se separaron para ir a sus respectivos lugares de destino. Entre tanto, en la casa segura y tras perder la comunicación telefónica con Bai Chen, Deborah le comentó a Maggie que debía irse.

-Algo le ha pasado a esa chica. Lo presiento. Tengo que ir a modas Deveraux.   
-Podría ser muy peligroso para ti ir sola.- Le advirtió Maggie no sin temor en su voz para proponerle.- Aguarda a que mi esposo, o Giaal, o alguno de tus amigos puedan acompañarte.  
-No puedo esperar.- Rebatió su interlocutora alegando.- Podría ser cuestión de vida o muerte para esa chica.-

 

Y armándose con algún botecito de agua bendita, estacas y otros instrumentos, la joven salió apresuradamente no sin antes recomendar a la enfermera.

-Mantén a Mei Ling atada, por mucho que te ruegue o que parezca que está normal, no la sueltes. Y si es preciso usa un bote de agua bendita. Échasela en la boca o en las marcas del cuello.

 

Maggie asintió, observando a la ahora inconsciente Mei Ling que daba la impresión de estar totalmente dormida.

-Buena suerte, y ten mucho cuidado.- Le pidió a Deborah, afirmando.- Rezaré por ti, bueno, por todos.  
-Buena falta nos hará.- Replicó rápidamente su contertulia antes de salir a la carrera de allí.-

 

Al verla irse Margaret enseguida tomó el teléfono, sin perder ni un instante llamó a su marido. Al ponerse enseguida le saludó.

-Hola Kiros, Debbie ha ido a la casa Deveraux. Cree que está pasando algo serio allí. Necesitará ayuda. Tengo miedo de que pueda pasarle algo si va sola. Claro… lo haré, te quiero. - Pudo decir con emoción antes de colgar.- 

 

Así era, pese a todo lo sucedido con el rapto de Gloria ella seguía amando a su esposo. Kiros era noble y valiente, siempre se preocupó por ella y siempre la protegió. Ahora esperaba que su ayuda pudiera salvar a muchos inocentes, como otras tantas veces hizo.

-Señor, te ruego que les protejas a todos. Te confieso que últimamente he estado tentada de perder la fe. Será que habrás estado probándome, pero te lo suplico. No dejes que el mal venza.- Remató besando la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello.-

 

En ese momento, pudo ver como Mei Ling se debatía como si tuviera una pesadilla. Bajos sus párpados los globos oculares se movían muy deprisa, quizás estuviera en la fase REM. Eso no era malo. Si soñaba es que seguía siendo humana. Al menos eso deseaba la enfermera que se aprestó a velar ese inquieto sueño de su amiga y antigua pareja. La que a su vez despertó fue Stephanie, y ella sí que deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar sufriendo una simple pesadilla. Pero, para su desgracia, todo aquello era real, muy real…


	31. Un truco de la noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso sexo explícito en algunos momentos. Leer si se es mayor de edad.

La muchacha comenzó a tomar conciencia de su situación, su vista se aclaraba. Aún sentía ese penetrante olor, no estaba segura si de alcohol o cloro, en sus fosas nasales y ese desagradable sabor también, de las mismas sustancias, en su boca. Pero eso no era lo peor. Descubrió que estaba atada de pies y manos y colgada en una pared. Tenía las piernas separadas y asimismo sus brazos, era casi incapaz de moverse. Entonces oyó la voz entre melosa y burlona de aquella maldita mujer.

-Hola Steph. ¿Ya te has despertado? Menos mal, me tenías preocupada…  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! -Demandó la chica con una mezcla de temor y enfado.-  
-Bueno, no te pongas así. Te aseguro que no quiero hacerte ningún daño.- Le sonrió Marla acercándose a ella.-

 

Stephanie estaba algo más alta que esa mujer aunque eso no preocupó a su contertulia que acercó un banco y se subió a él. Ahora sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, y Marla la miraba con una mezcla de interés y deseo.

-¿Sabes que eres guapísima? Tu hermana es guapa, pero tú…. Tú lo eres mucho más. Créeme cariño, llegarás muy lejos si te lo propones. ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince?

 

La aludida no contestó a esa pregunta, solo quiso saber con tono inquieto.

-¿Dónde está Trent?  
-¡Ah, Trent!- Suspiró Marla ahora, añadiendo con una fingida pena.- Tu pobrecito Trent. ¿Sabes? Creo que te gusta y que tú le gustabas a él. Pero lamentándolo mucho, me parece que Blise se lo ha quedado. Necesitaba…en fin, tomar algo.  
-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?- Chilló la chica recordando el grito aquel.-  
-Créeme preciosa.- Le siseó a la oreja ahora aquella terrible mujer.- No querrás saberlo.

 

La atónita Stephanie oyó entonces una especie de gruñidos que provenía de una pared a su costado izquierdo, no podía mover apenas la cabeza que estaba asimismo sujeta con una especie de tiras de cuero.

-Calma Emma.- Susurró Marla dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar.- Primero es mía, luego te la dejaré a ti, te lo prometo…  
-Con ¿Con quién estás hablando?- Musitó la chica con la voz entrecortada, incapaz ya de reprimir unos sollozos de terror.-   
-Con una amiga mía, que está muy impaciente por poder estar a solas contigo. Pero no te preocupes. Yo voy primero.- Le respondió su interlocutora acariciando descuidadamente la barbilla de Steph a la par que su mano descendía hasta meterse entre la blusa del colegio de la chica.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pudo preguntar la estupefacta y hasta avergonzada chica.-  
-Lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde el primer momento que te vi, preciosa. – Se relamió Marla sentenciando con tono lascivo.- Ya no puedo aguantar más. Tienes que ser mía.

 

Sin dar tiempo a la chica a replicar la reportera de morena cabellera se aupó a ese taburete y tomando la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos la estampó un beso en los labios. Steph trató de zafarse pero era incapaz apenas de moverse, esa mujer tanteó su boca con la lengua intentando metérsela. Como ella se lo negaba incluso la golpeó en el estómago lo bastante como para que abriera la boca por el dolor y tratando de respirar, entonces fue cuando Marla metió la lengua sin pudor, jugueteando con la de la chica.

-Seguro que va a ser tu primera vez.- Jadeó la acosadora tras separarse de aquel beso.- Verás cómo te gusta. Igual que a tu hermanita. ¡Estas cosas suelen ser de familia! - Se rio.-  
-¡Basta, por favor! - Gemía la chiquilla tratando de sacudirse con vehemencia en un inútil intento por romper esas ataduras que la inmovilizaban.-

 

Sin embargo la risa burlona de su captora resonó en tanto replicaba mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-Amor mío, acabo de empezar…

 

No tardó en comenzar a desabotonar la blusa de Stephanie, luego le quitó la falda. La chica se moría de vergüenza. Esa pervertida estaba acariciándola por todo el cuerpo, y sobre todo en sus partes más íntimas, incluso arrancándola algún jadeo a su pesar.

-¿Lo ves? Después de probar con una mujer, no querrás volver a saber nada de los hombres.

 

Y luego fue peor, tras desnudarla del todo comenzó a lamerla desde los tobillos hasta arriba. Volvió a besarla una vez más en los labios, lo hizo después en los pechos. Stephanie solo podía llorar suplicando entre gemidos entrecortados.

-¡Basta, por favor!…

 

Pero su agresora respiraba entrecortadamente, llena de deseo. Stephanie solo pudo cerrar los ojos deseando que aquel martirio terminara cuanto antes. Sin embargo, su torturadora tenía otros planes. Tras satisfacerse de otros modos realmente obscenos, pasó a lamer y chupar aquella anatomía íntima de la joven. Hundiendo su boca con deleite en aquellas partes, respirando su aroma y abriéndolas con los dedos para meter su lengua. Steph comenzó a gemir y jadear incluso contra su voluntad. Marla sonrió, tras unos momentos casi interminables se detuvo susurrándole a la chica que respiraba ahora de un modo entrecortado, visiblemente agitada.

-Esto es lo que tanto le gusta a tu hermanita. Ahora seguro que la podrás comprender. – Remachó metiéndole a la chica dos dedos por aquel lugar, lo cual la hizo gritar y jadear nuevamente.- ¿Ves cariño? Esto no hay hombre que sepa hacerlo bien. Te estoy descubriendo la verdad. Un mundo lleno de placeres femeninos. Los tíos no hacen ninguna falta.

 

A pesar de todo, Steph no replicó, ahora solo sollozaba, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas mojando el suelo. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Entre sus lágrimas pudo ver entrar a esa rubia, junto con Trent, que avanzaba a trompicones.

-¡Trent, ayúdame por favor! - Pudo musitar entre gemidos de angustia.-

 

Sin embargo el muchacho pareció no escucharla, de hecho, a los dos pasos cayó al suelo como un fardo. Fue Blise quien, con una sonrisa divertida, declaró.

-Hora de alimentar a la mascota. Anda Marla, deja de divertirte. Y apártate. Podría ir a por ti.

 

La morena no se lo hizo repetir, ahora Steph sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿Qué iban a hacer que fuese tan espantoso que hasta esa pervertida se quitaba de en medio ansiosa por evitar estar ahí? Fue la tal Blise quien le dio la respuesta, pareció estar soltando unas cadenas a la izquierda de la muchacha. Después esos gruñidos y jadeos guturales volvieron a escucharse. Temblando de miedo Steph no quería ni mirar. Por fortuna la rubia se puso delante de ella.

-No quiero que venga a por ti, todavía…- Se sonrió esa individua mirándola con una rictus de sadismo tal que la hizo estremecer.- Tiene otra fuente de la que alimentarse.

 

Entonces pudo verla, esa chica de pelo castaño se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Trent y comenzó a morderle en el cuello con un ansia brutal.

-¿Qué le está haciendo?- Chilló Stephanie totalmente dominada por el terror.-  
-Se está alimentando, la pobre tiene hambre atrasada.- Se rio Marla.- 

 

Steph quedó en shock, al cabo de unos momentos, esa mujer se levantó más calmada, y al acercarse hacia la rubia mostró su rostro. Estaba deformado por unos colmillos alargados, sus ojos lucían de color ámbar y tenía la boca manchada de sangre. La chica gritó horrorizada. Aquello sencillamente no podía ser real. Fue Marla quien le tapó la boca con una mano y le susurró al oído, incluso con tinte de regocijo.

-¿Ves? Tú has tenido suerte, te dije que no te haría daño. Ahora dime ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Acostarte conmigo o quedarte a solas con nuestra amiga? Vamos, es una oferta generosa que solo te haré una vez…

 

Entre sollozos y llorando sin poder parar, la muchacha apenas pudo tomar aire para balbucear.

-A .. acosta.. me con…tigo…  
-¿Lo ves mi amor?- Se burló Marla siseando ahora de forma lapidaria.- Así nos sentimos nosotras cuando tenemos que complacer a la fuerza a un hombre. Pregúntaselo a tu hermanita.   
-Ya es suficiente. - Intervino Blise.- Tú ya la has tenido. Deja que nuestra nueva hermana se ocupe de ella.  
-¡Por favor! - Gritó Stephanie, dominada por el pavor más absoluto.- Hare, ¡haré lo que quieras! Seré tu amante o lo que sea. Pero, te lo ruego, no me dejes con ese monstruo.

 

Aunque ahora Marla suspiró, y hasta se diría que con genuino pesar, para responder a la chiquilla con tinte entre resignado y lastimero.

-Ojalá pudiera, cielo. Créeme, me gustas muchísimo. Creo que podría hacer una muy buena amante de ti, pero eso ya no está en mi mano. Tienes que ser sacrificada por un futuro mejor para todas las mujeres. Seguro que lo comprendes.  
-¡No, noo! Por favor.- Suplicaba entre gemidos cada vez más débiles la pobre muchacha.-

 

Marla se apartó encogiéndose de hombros. Una pena. Pero tras lo que esa mocosa había visto no podía seguir viva. Quizás si la convertían. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería hacérselo con una vampira? Aunque ya se insinuó anteriormente con Luka y Blise esas dos no le habían hecho el menor caso. Puede que Emma, pero no. Esa, aunque despreciase a los hombres, era heterosexual…

-¡Una pena! - Suspiró.-

 

Blise estaba ya desatando a la muchachita. Por su parte, Emma la miraba relamiéndose, deseosa de seguir saboreando sangre fresca. Aunque unos fuertes golpes hicieron entonces que las tres mirasen hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Marla.-  
-No lo sé. No esperábamos a nadie. ¿Verdad? - Inquirió Blise.-  
-No.-Repuso la morena.- No que yo sepa.

 

La puerta que cerraba esa sala saltó entonces por los aires. Allí, antes ellas, apareció un tipo alto, de pelo rubio ceniza, que las miraba con dos ojos rojos como carbunclos. La atónita vampira apenas si pudo espetar.

-¡Un demonio!- Pero. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?...

 

No pudo decir más, ese individuo levantó una mano y de ella partió un rayo de energía que la lanzó a varios metros, empotrándola contra una pared. Marla, entre atónita y asustada, salió a todo correr. Ese tipo se apartó dejándola escapar. O al menos eso creyó la reportera, dado que ante ella apareció la figura de su examante quien, mirándola con odio, le preguntó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, zorra?

 

Marla intentó rehuirla pero su ahora rival fue más rápida y la derribó de un certero puñetazo. La reportera sangraba ahora por la nariz y el labio. Y lo que era peor, la israelí la apuntaba con una ballesta cargada.

-Si te mueves un milímetro juro por Dios que te atravieso, ¡maldita puta! - Exclamó con verdadera ira.- Ahora vamos a ajustar las cuentas. Contigo y con esa zorra vampiresa.

 

Marla ni se movió, tampoco se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. No le pareció juicioso desafiar a esa mujer que realmente la observaba con el odio más profundo reflejado en la mirada.

-¡Vamos Laurence acaba con ella!- Le pidió Sabra a su acompañante.-

 

Y es que el aludido no tuvo muchos problemas para dejar fuera de combate a Emma que, nada más verle, quiso lanzarse sobre él para morderle. No obstante el demonio, mucho más fuerte y rápido, la roció con agua bendita y aquella pobre desgraciada cayó al suelo entre alaridos, quemándose y aullando de dolor. Entonces el joven pasó a ocuparse de Blise quien ya había salido del boquete en el que ese rayo la había incrustado. Su oponente no se anduvo con ceremonias, agarrándola del cuello la elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y le preguntó desapasionadamente.

-¿Dónde está vuestra reina, jefa o lo que sea? ¡Canta chupasangres!  
-¿Por qué ayudas a unos miserables humanos?- Fue la contestación que recibió.-  
-Pagan bien.- Se sonrió él, insistiendo.- Responde.  
-¿Si te lo digo me dejarás ir?- Quiso saber la rubia.-  
-Ni de broma.- Se sonrió Laurence, agregando.- Si me lo dices te remato rápido. Sino, te hago beber un poco de agua bendita y te pongo a secar al sol. Tú decides.

 

Blise no parecía tener demasiadas dudas y enseguida contestó.

-Están en la sede de Modas Deveraux, la jefa ha llegado ya. Planean empezar el ataque en cuestión de horas…  
-¿Quién es la jefa?- La interrogó Laurence.-  
-No lo sé. Ha permanecido oculta a nosotras.- Afirmó la vampira que enseguida añadió casi con lo que parecía temor reverencial ante alguien superior a ella.- No te miento.  
-Ya lo sé, guapa.- Sonrió él guiñándole uno de sus ojos color sangre.-

 

Blise sintió como algo agudo se clavaba en su corazón. Era un largo palo de madera que el demonio había estado escondiendo a su vista. La vampira sonrió, en tanto comenzaba a resecarse y arrugarse. Apenas pudo musitar con voz ronca…antes de disolverse en polvo.

-Gracias…  
-Ahora a por la otra.- Dijo Laurence agarrando del cabello y levantando del suelo a pulso a la todavía doliente Emma.-  
-¡Espera un momento!- Le pidió Sabra quien había reparado en aquella pobre muchacha rubia, desnuda y arrinconada en una esquina en posición fetal.- ¡Dios mío, Stephanie! - Pudo musitar horrorizada. -

 

La chica estaba en estado casi catatónico. La israelí se hizo con algo de ropa cercana y la envolvió enseguida en ella.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herida?  
-Les... lesbiana asquerosa.- Musitó ella sin mirarla.- ¡Lesbiana asquerosa! - Repitió entre gemidos y lágrimas.- 

 

Eso no molestó a Sabra, dadas las circunstancias, aunque enseguida se percató de que no se estaba refiriendo a ella, sino a Marla que se había levantado. Steph la vio a través de la puerta abierta intentando escapar. La israelí maldijo su descuido. Se había olvidado por completo de esa zorra. Quiso ir tras ella pero ésta ya se había perdido por las calles. No lo pensó dos veces, acudió de inmediato junto a esa pobre niña. Stephanie balbuceaba, llorando y gimiendo. Apenas podía susurrar.

-Ha abusado de mí y su amiga le ha hecho daño a Trent. ¿Dónde está Trent?- Quiso saber intentando mirar en derredor.-  
-No, ¡no por favor!, no mires Stephanie.- Le pidió Sabra abrazando a la muchacha en tanto ella sí que podía contemplar el cuerpo de ese pobre chico tendido en el suelo. De modo que se apresuró a decirle a la niña, con el tono más amable que pudo. - Todo se arreglará. De verdad…

 

Laurence seguía sujetando a esa otra vampira, Aunque Emma, algo más recuperada, pareció recobrar un poco de consciencia de sí misma y pudo susurrar con voz quebrada y seca.

-Lo siento…Dios mío perdóname, no quise hacerle eso a ese pobre chico…Pero tenía que beber…  
-Sí, es lo malo de convertirse en chupasangres.- Le dijo Laurence con ninguna simpatía, agregando eso sí, con tinte neutro.- Pero tranquila, te voy a librar de tu miseria. Como hice con tu amiga.  
-Espera, por favor.- Le pidió Sabra.- Átala y quizás podamos ayudarla.  
-Imposible. Ya ha bebido. Y además, está muerta.- Le explicó él.- Al menos para lo que es ser humana.

 

Al oír eso, paradójicamente Emma comenzó a derramar lágrimas. La israelí lloró también. Esa pobre mujer estaba condenada y además ahora, en esos escasos momentos de lucidez, se daba cuenta de ello. Posiblemente sería mejor hacer lo que ese muchacho proponía. Aun así la piloto insistió.

-Necesitamos la prueba, quizás si la analizamos…podríamos sacar algo. ¡Por favor!, tú puedes controlarla.- Insistió Sabra.-

 

Su compañero se encogió de hombros suspirando con expresión cansina. Al fin y utilizando una de las cadenas que allí había, rodeó con ella a Emma asegurándose de que no pudiera moverse. Hecho esto, la israelí quiso llamarle aparte, en tanto no dejaba de mirar a la destrozada Stephanie.

-Haz algo por ella, hazla olvidar, igual que hiciste con Sonia Calderón.  
-¿Y podré beneficiarme a ésta?- Se sonrió él.-

 

Esta vez Sabra no se contuvo y le dio una sonora bofetada para estallar llena de indignación y rabia, a duras penas sobreponiéndose a los sollozos que quebraban su voz.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? ¡Mírala! La pobre chica está traumatizada. Solo te pido que demuestres un poco de compasión por un ser humano. ¿Es mucho pedir acaso?

 

Tras frotarse la marca del golpe Laurence pudo replicar entre escéptico y sarcástico.

-Esa chica te ha insultado y te desprecia. ¿Y tú las quieres ayudar? – Inquirió con incredulidad.- Eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Después te seguirá odiando igual.  
-Es solamente una niña y ha estado engañada.- Suspiró la consternada Sabra volviendo junto a la apenas consciente Steph y abrazándola ahora con ternura.- Y sé que su hermana no podría soportar verla así. ¡Te lo ruego! Por una vez haz algo bueno por alguien, sin ironía y sin dobles intenciones.

 

Ese alegato convenció a Laurence. Miró pues a los ojos de aquella chiquilla, empañados por las lágrimas y con las pupilas dilatadas producto de aquel trauma tan atroz. No hablaba, apenas parecía estar presente, aunque pese a todo el horror y pesar que sentía al verla así, la israelí adoptó el tono más suave que pudo para susurrarle a esa desgraciada.

-Ahora Steph, escucha a este hombre y cree lo que te diga…solo quiere ayudarte…

 

Laurence se acercó más todavía mirando a esa chica fijamente. Desde luego Sabra no mentía, podía percibir el enorme grado de terror y de trauma que la inundaba. Incluso a él le pareció algo sobrecogedor. Al fin, le dijo al oído con todo su poder de convicción y lo más potente de su sugestión.

-Has tenido una terrible pesadilla, el accidente de tu amigo ha sido una tragedia, no debió cruzar la calle sin mirar, ni tampoco tú. Ese deslizador conducido por esa loca de pelo moreno se os echó encima y tras el golpe que os dio quedaste inconsciente. Entonces mezclaste tu pasión por ser modelo con el accidente, con Trent y los recuerdos de esa mujer tan odiosa. Pero no hay vampiros, ni monstruos. Ni nadie te ha hecho daño abusando de ti. Solo fue tu imaginación. No te preocupes, cuando despiertes todo será mejor. Y tú seguirás queriendo ser modelo, y seguro que lo lograrás. Ahora duerme…y no tengas malos sueños.- Terminó por musitar el joven.-

 

Stephanie obedeció de inmediato, cerró los ojos cayendo en un dulce sopor. Al fin, Sabra la tomó en brazos, Laurence cargó con Emma y ambos salieron rumbo al deslizador. No sin que antes el joven medio demonio avisara a alguien…

-¿Hola?- Dijo Laurence a través de su teléfono aguardando una respuesta, tras la que comentó.- Las cosas se han complicado más de lo que pensábamos. ¿Qué hago? Muy bien. ¿Qué ya lo sabes? ¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo?... ¿Estás aquí? Pero… ¿cómo has?...En fin, no preguntaré. ¿Te ocuparás de esa niña? ¿Primero vas a dónde? Vale. Tú sabrás lo que haces, a estas alturas no voy a dudar…Adiós.

 

Por su parte, Martin recibió un mensaje en el teléfono, Acababa de llegar al astropuerto y sacó su libreta. Leyó algo que no había escrito él y que, no obstante, le pareció terrible. Tenía además esa llamada perdida con aquel mensaje de voz. Al oírlo quedó perplejo. Sin embargo, se aprestó a anotar algo en su cuadernito tan especial. Después quiso ir a buscar a Daphne.

-Esto no estaba previsto. ¿Qué puedo poner aquí ahora?- Se dijo con evidente nerviosismo.- 

 

No estaba seguro de como hacerlo, pero lo redactaría para quedar del mejor modo posible. Después, llamó a su prometida.

-Daphne...cariño. Sí, sí he vuelto antes. Tenemos que vernos enseguida. Quedamos en un par de horas. Sí, es muy importante, confía en mí.

Por su parte, Kiros estaba aguardando hasta que al fin vio llegar a Deborah. La muchacha se le aproximó para decirle.

-Vamos allá…  
-¿Qué prefieres? - quiso saber el saiyajin.- Sigilo o acción rápida.-  
-Mucho me temo que no tenemos tiempo para andarnos con sutilezas.- Comentó la joven.-  
-En ese caso.- Repuso él tomándola en brazos.-  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?...Estás casado y yo…- Pudo remarcar Debbie.-  
-Calla y sujétate bien.- Le ordenó Kiros.- Vamos a entrar…

 

La joven asintió, el guerrero del espacio salió volando raudo y con una mano lanzó un rayo que hizo saltar la puerta por los aires, así accedió a un largo corredor a toda velocidad…Aquello desde luego no pasó inadvertido. Shania, que había llegado al despacho donde su jefa la aguardaba, enseguida entró. Ésta, esbozando una cínica sonrisa, la saludó.

-Buenas noches. Creía que no ibas a venir.  
-¿Qué está pasando?- Inquirió la científica.- He oído una explosión.  
-No es nada que deba preocuparte.- Repuso su interlocutora levantándose del sillón que ocupaba para indicarle con un ademán de una de sus manos.- Sígueme.

 

Y la llevó hacia una pared. Sin embargo, tras tocar en una palanca oculta un panel se deslizó dejando a la vista la entrada de un túnel. Las dos lo recorrieron para escapar, entre tanto la individua al mando le comentó a Shania.

-Ya he llamado, el operativo está en marcha. En breve nos haremos con este planeta. Pero antes de irnos vamos a las mazmorras, tengo que recoger a mi familia.- Se sonrió divertida.- 

 

A su vez Luka escuchó aquello, no le sonó nada bien. No quiso salir por el otro lado, pese a tener el deslizador aguardando. Quizás fuera una trampa y la esperasen fuera. De modo que soltó a su presa que cayó al suelo como un fardo y se ocultó. Pudieran ser unos simples humanos. Si les tomaba por sorpresa los podría ir matando de uno en uno y beber más sangre. Quizás hasta controlarles.

-Venid hacia mí.- Se sonrió haciendo que sus colmillos aflorasen una vez más.- 

 

Kiros caminó despacio seguido por Deborah. La botellita de agua que la chica llevaba en la mano a modo de brújula comenzó a iluminarse tenuemente en un tono azulado. El saiyajin miró atónito a su acompañante quien le explicó.

-Reacciona así cuando uno de ellos está cerca.  
-¿Podrías detectar su posición exacta?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Claro.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Entonces se me ha ocurrido una idea, lo malo es que tendrás que arriesgarte un poco.- Le contó Kiros.-  
-No hay problema, riesgo es mi segundo nombre.- Sonrió la muchacha.-

 

Por su parte, Luka estaba al acecho, deseosa de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de quien quiera que fuese el que se aproximaba. Al poco vio a una joven de cabellos morenos recogidos en una coleta. Utilizaba una especie de botellita que no dejaba de mirar para guiarse. Y de ella partía un destello azulado.

-¡Maldita cazadora!- Pensó con evidente odio, aunque enseguida sonrió aviesamente.- Pero ahora serás tú la que será cazada.

 

Esperó hasta tenerla a su alcance. Esa humana iba a internarse en el pasillo en el que ella estaba. Cuando lo hizo Luka saltó sobre ella. En cuestión de centésimas de segundo pudo ver el rictus de sorpresa y de temor de esa joven aunque algo no iba bien. La vampira chocó contra una especie de mancha borrosa que se movía demasiado deprisa incluso para sus aguzadísimos sentidos. Cuando quiso percatarse de lo que sucedía, un individuo fornido y alto la sujetaba contra la pared.

-Vaya, así que tú eres una de esas vampiras.- Se sonrió Kiros.- No pareces demasiado peligrosa.  
-¿Eso crees?- Se sonrió sin embargo ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos.-  
-No Kiros, ¡no la mires! - Pudo decir Debbie con visible alarma.- 

 

Pero ya era tarde, la mujer parecía tenerle controlado y le ordenó.

-Ahora quiero que atrapes a la chica…quitándole esa botellita.

 

El saiyajin soltó a la vampira sujetando en cambio a Debbie tras arrebatarle el agua bendita que llevaba. Lo hizo tan rápido que la joven ni pudo abrir la boca para protestar.

-Muy bien querido esclavo.- Le dijo Luka con evidente regocijo.- Sujétala, voy a saludarla como es debido.  
-No, Kiros, tienes que resistirte.- Le pidió la muchacha que no podía moverse debido a la fuerza del saiyajin.-

 

Ajena a ese trance sufrido por su esposo y su acompañante, Maggie comprobaba los signos vitales de Mei Ling. La muchacha apenas si tenía pulsaciones, estaba en unas increíblemente bajas veinte por minuto. Casi daba la impresión de que su cuerpo se preparase para hibernar.

-No sé que le sucederá.- Se dijo con inquietud.-

 

Alguien hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. En un principio Maggie tomó a esa persona por alguno de los propietarios de esa casa.

-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber sin obtener respuesta.-

 

Se percató de que era un hombre el que había entrado, la enfermera no le reconoció. Hasta se asustó temiendo que fuera uno de esos seres de la noche. Luego le pareció familiar, le había visto antes, en algún sitio. No obstante, el individuo de pelo moreno la miró con sus ojos violetas para decirle tranquilizador.

-Acabo de llegar, soy el jefe de Debbie y de Kyle entre otros. Me llamo Lance Rodney. No tema señora Derail. Esto ayudará a su amiga.

 

Y sin más le alargó un pequeño frasco de cristal que tenía una especie de líquido dorado en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-Debe administrárselo vía oral.- Le explicó el tipo aquel indicándole.- Cuando mi cuñada llegue dígaselo.  
-¿Su cuñada? ¿Se refiere a Naya? – Ese tipo asintió, sin embargo la enfermera repuso con desconfianza.- No sé quién es usted. O por lo menos, no tengo certeza de que sea quién afirma. ¿Quién no me dice que esto no la convertirá en vampiro definitivamente? ¿O que no la matará?

 

Ante aquellos recelos, el chico aquel guardó silencio por unos instantes. Finalmente repuso.

-Le daré la prueba que quiere de que soy sincero. Llame ahora mismo a su esposo. Le aseguro que esa llamada le ayudará. Es más, ayudará a su amiga Mei Ling también.- Remató mirando a la convaleciente.-

 

La enfermera le miró sin parecer creerse aquello, no obstante, guiada por una especie de intuición, tomó su teléfono y marcó…

-¡Por favor, Kiros!- Gritó Deborah, viendo impotente como esa vampiro iba aproximando una boca abierta de la que sobresalían dos largos y agudos colmillos, hacia su cuello.- ¡Reacciona!

 

El aludido no se movía, parecía estar congelado, con la mirada perdida. Por fortuna en ese momento sonó el teléfono que llevaba. Al oír esa melodía algo en Kiros reaccionó, posiblemente al asociarla con su esposa, el amor que tenía a ésta y a su familia, hizo de revulsivo. De pronto miró con estupor la escena. Cuando la vampira quiso a su vez centrarse en él ya era tarde. El saiyajin soltó a Deborah quien, acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, se apartó con celeridad. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Quiso saber el embajador.-

 

Luka se abrazó a él tratando de morderle. Si no podía sugestionarle le convertiría en uno de los suyos. Aunque, para su asombro, aquel tipo la sujetó del cuello con una mano impidiendo que los colmillos de ella acertaran en el blanco. 

-¡No te soltaré!- Amenazó la vampira.-  
-¿Ah no?- Repuso finalmente él, recobrándose poco a poco de aquello, en tanto el móvil no cesaba de sonar.- Me parece bien. No lo hagas.- Afirmó agarrándola de la cintura a su vez con su otra mano.

 

Luka sonrió, ese tipo no era corriente desde luego. Jamás ningún humano hubiera podido enfrentarse así a ella. Pero sería cuestión de tiempo el que pudiera debilitarle o volverle a sugestionar para acertar en su garganta con un mordisco. Al menos eso creía. Entonces, Debbie se aproximó empuñando una estaca y pidiéndole a Kiros.

-Así no puedo acertarla en el corazón, tienes que apartarte.  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió ahora él cerrando los ojos.- Tengo mis propios métodos. A ver como soportan estos bichos una buena descarga de energía. Por favor.- Le pidió en cambio algo más inquietado.- Contesta el teléfono, o Maggie se preocupará.

 

Y la atónita chica asintió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del saiyajin palpó dentro de él un objeto duro y alargado. (Para su alivio era el teléfono) con trabajoso cuidado lo sacó contestando al fin.

-¿Sí?, hola Maggie.  
-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está mi marido bien?- Inquirió ésta por toda respuesta.-   
-Sí, no te preocupes.- Pudo decir ella apurada en tanto le observaba ejecutar esa especie de danza macabra con la vampira, dado que ambos se sujetaban mutuamente moviéndose de un lado a otro, chocando con las paredes en las que iban dejando grietas e incluso boquetes.- Enseguida se pone. Es que está algo ocupado.  
-Verás.- Le desveló entonces la enfermera.- Un hombre ha venido aquí. Dice ser vuestro jefe. Me ha dado un frasquito…

 

Le contó aquello en tanto Deborah atendía casi más al forcejeo entre Kiros y su oponente que a ese relato. Al fin, el saiyajin se apartó un poco de su amiga para decirle a su adversaria mirándola ahora tras abrir los ojos.

-Voy a darte un poco de luz para que abandones las tinieblas.   
-No creo que puedas predicarme nada, ¡no tienes fe!- Se rio Luka.- Intentando hipnotizarle una vez más  
-Te equivocas.- Contestó él sonriendo triunfal para sentenciar.- Tengo mucha fe, pero en mí mismo. Y lamento decirte que ese truco no te funcionará dos veces contra un saiyajin.

 

Y concentrando energía se transformó en un guerrero dorado. Eso dejó perpleja a su enemiga.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Pudo exclamar ella con una mezcla de asombro y temor.- ¿Qué eres tú?

 

Al instante Luka comenzó a sentir mucho calor. La energía liberada por aquel individuo era increíble. Ahora era ella quien luchaba frenéticamente por liberarse sin conseguirlo.

-Eso es. ¿No querías agarrarme? Pues ahora no me sueltes nunca, ¡nunca! – Exclamó el saiyajin aumentando su poder.-

 

Deborah se apartó más aun dado que hasta las paredes comenzaban a temblar. 

-Bueno, Maggie. ¿Te ha dicho cómo se llama?- Quiso saber volviendo en cambio a la conversación que mantenía con la enfermera.-  
-Sí.- Contestó la interpelada.- Se llama Lance y me ha encargado que te diga que ya ha traído el remedio. 

 

El tipo aquel que estaba al lado de la enfermera le pidió entonces el teléfono. La atónita Maggie se lo dejó y él se dirigió a Debbie declarando.

-La doctora Wallance y Mazoui ya me han dado una muestra del suero que ellos utilizan. Hablad con Tracer y que se lo entregue a su novia. Y dile a Naya que venga a ayudar a la señora Derail, la va a necesitar.  
-Vale. Pero ¿Cómo has llegado aquí tan rápido?- Quiso saber la perpleja muchacha.-  
-Tú ocúpate de lo que te he dicho.- Replicó el joven devolviendo el teléfono a Maggie.-

 

Deborah entonces oyó a la enfermera quién le preguntó.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Conoces tú a este tipo?  
-Sí, le conozco, y sí, es mi jefe.- Admitió ella, indicándole a su interlocutora.- Confía en él aunque te parezca raro y haz lo que te diga.

 

En ese instante la caza vampiros vio como Kiros emitía literalmente llamas. Se apartó aún más dado que ese calor se hacía insoportable. Lenguas de fuego envolvieron al saiyajin y un terrible grito de agonía pudo escucharse.

-Espero que disfrutes.- Remachó Kiros en tanto su enemiga ardía ahora sin ser capaz de soltarse de él.-

 

Luka chilló sintiendo como se calcinaba. A los pocos segundos el fuego prendió totalmente en ella y al fin, cuando este se extinguió, solo Kiros permanecía allí en pie y totalmente desnudo. Nada quedaba de la vampira salvo cenizas. La estupefacta Debbie le dedicó una mirada de asombro.

-Es una técnica que aprendí de joven.- Le explicó él.- Concentrando nuestra mente podemos focalizar energía en un punto y quemar casi cualquier objeto sin dificultad manteniéndonos ilesos. Lo malo es que también se nos quema la ropa.

 

La joven asintió, dedicando una mirada furtiva a ese tipo. 

-¡Menos mal que los hombres no me interesan! - Se dijo, pese a todo volviendo la cabeza por un elemental pudor.-

El teléfono eso sí, seguía en comunicación…

-¿Hola?- quiso saber Maggie.- ¿Va todo bien?

 

Kiros tomó el aparato de las manos de su atónita acompañante y respondió.

-Hola cariño, sí, todo bien…Enseguida voy para allá. No te preocupes. Por cierto, sácame algo de ropa. ¿Quieres?  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió su mujer sin comprender.-  
-He tenido algunos problemas, ya sabes, como cuando entreno a veces. La ropa no resiste tanto como yo.  
-Está bien.- Convino suavemente ella acostumbrada a eso, pidiéndole sin embargo con inquietud.- Ten cuidado, por favor.

 

La comunicación terminó, Lance sonrió a la enfermera diciéndole con tono más animoso.

-Todo irá bien y vuestra hija volverá. No temas. Aprenderá a controlarse y será una pieza clave en el devenir de los acontecimientos.

 

Maggie le dedicó una mirada de estupor, siendo apenas capaz de preguntar.

-Pero ¿cómo sabe?...

No obstante, su interlocutor no la dejó seguir, añadiendo.

-Por cierto, creo que tu amiga está mejor.

 

La enfermera le miró con incredulidad, pero tras comprobarlo vio que era cierto. Las constantes de Mei Ling habían mejorado, su pulso subía, ahora estaba en las cincuenta pulsaciones por minuto, después ascendió aún más, a sesenta…Ya podía percibirse en ella una tímida respiración…Lance declaró entonces.

-Han debido exterminar a la vampira vector o jefe. La que convirtió a quien la mordiera. Eso ha roto el vínculo telepático. Se pondrá bien. Aun así, administradle el suero una vez puedan sintetizarlo.- Le indicó señalando esa botellita de líquido dorado.-  
-Sí,- pudo musitar una emocionada Maggie.- Muchas gracias…  
-Ahora escúchame bien.- Le pidió él.-

 

Su interlocutora estaba muy contenta al ver que su amiga se iba a recobrar. Y confiando al fin en ese individuo asintió, éste le comentó.

-Deberás dar unos recados a los miembros de mi equipo…

 

Entre tanto Kiros se colocó algunos cortinajes alrededor de su cintura para taparse un poco. Mientras miraba educadamente hacia otro lado, Debbie se percató de la presencia de alguien. Era una chica, estaba tendida en el suelo. Con suma precaución se aproximó. Podría ser otra vampira. Por fortuna no parecía ese el caso. La joven estaba inconsciente eso sí, y había perdido mucha sangre. Deborah enseguida recobró su botellita de agua bendita vertiendo un poco en los labios y las marcas de mordeduras que esa desgraciada presentaba en el cuello.

-Debemos llevarla con nosotros.- Le indicó al saiyajin.-

 

Éste asintió sujetando a cada mujer por la cintura repuso.

-Iré volando y deprisa, cierra los ojos para no marearte…

 

A su vez, Laurence y Sabra habían metido a Trent, Steph y a Emma, en un deslizador. No tardaron en llegar con ellos a la casa segura. Ahora las víctimas descansaban más inconscientes que dormidas. Al entrar Maggie les recibió conduciéndoles a una habitación contigua a la de Mei Ling, con un par de camas libres.

-Dios mío, ¡Steph!- Pudo exclamar entre atónita y horrorizada al reconocer a la menor de las hermanas Kensington en ese estado, en brazos de la israelí.-  
-Ha sufrido mucho, le han hecho cosas terribles. ¡Maldita Marla, fue ella!- Espetó Sabra con visible rabia e impotencia.-  
-Te dije que era malvada.- Le recordó la enferma, quién no obstante, suavizado sus rasgos ahora para sonreír, añadió con más deferencia.- Y también dije que tú parecías no ser mala persona. En esto último al menos celebro haber acertado para bien.  
-Gracias. Te aseguro que yo jamás quise…nunca pretendí que ni Daphne, ni esta chiquilla sufrieran daño. - Musitó su interlocutora al tiempo con alivio, agradecimiento e incluso algo de emoción.- 

 

Laurence, que llevaba colgados a los hombros a Trent y Emma, carraspeó para atraer la atención de ambas mujeres. La enfermera enseguida observó a los dos heridos.

-Este chico está peor.- Les indicó Maggie una vez trató de tomar el pulso a Trent.- Apenas si está vivo todavía. Tenemos que ponerle plasma. Habría que ir al hospital.  
-Por eso no te preocupes.- Intervino Laurence agregando.- En la “cocina” tenemos todo lo necesario. Esta casa se proveyó bien para casos parecidos.

 

Y dicho esto depositó también el cuerpo de Emma, rodeado aun por una cadena, en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ésta chupasangres? – Quiso saber.-  
-Lo primero quítale esa cadena, después pongámosla en una cama.- Le indicó la enfermera mirándole con expresión severa al reprender a ese tipo.- Y seguro que tendrá un nombre. Además, es una víctima, igual que Stephanie o que ese pobre chico. No hables de ella así.  
-Vale, vale. Pero no nos contó cómo se llamaba.- Se encogió de hombros el muchacho.-

 

Al poco y en efecto, Sabra retornó con algunas bolsas que parecían tener sangre y plasma. 

-Esto está muy bien abastecido.- Se sorprendió la piloto explicando a Maggie.- Había una nevera llena de cosas como estas.  
-Tendré que injertarles una sonda.- Comentó la enfermera.-

 

Por fortuna, mientras lo estaba preparando todo llegaron Deborah y Kiros con Naya. La doctora entró tras serle abierta la puerta por Sabra. Había salido rauda hacia allí en cuanto recibió una llamada. Más bien fue Tracer quien atendió su teléfono mientras estaban junto con Giaal, Sharon y Melisa, en el laboratorio de las Fairy Five.

-Es para ti, Naya.- Le indicó Rick a la doctora Rodney tras escuchar algunas instrucciones que Debbie a su vez le había transmitido.-  
-¿Sí? Naya Rodney al aparato… ¿Maggie me necesita? Muy bien, ¿Cuál es la dirección? Iré de inmediato para allá. Sí, me uniré a vosotros. Hasta ahora.

 

En breves instantes, el saiyajin apareció llevando a esa joven oriental que estaba inconsciente y a Debbie, una bajo cada brazo. Tras ponerse al corriente de sus mutuas peripecias, Tracer le dijo al embajador una vez le prestaron algo de ropa.

-Tomad el deslizador que tenemos aparcado fuera. No creo que puedas llevarte a las tres al mismo tiempo.   
-Muy bien.- Asintió el aludido.-

 

Giaal por su parte comentó, tras reconocer rápidamente a esa muchacha sin sentido.

-Esta chica ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene que recibir una transfusión inmediata.  
-En nuestra casa refugio hay lo necesario.- Declaró Debbie.-

 

Así pues, sin un instante que perder, tomaron ese vehículo dirigiéndose enseguida a la casa. Llegaron en tan solo veinte minutos. Con una Bai Chen en estado muy precario. Kiros la entró en brazos y Naya se ocupó de ayudar a Maggie, entre ambas no tardaron en estabilizar a los pacientes. Una vez charlaron Maggie les explicó.

-Cuando fui un momento a comprobar el estado de Mei Ling ese tipo se largó. Desapareció sin que me diera cuenta.-Remachó aludiendo a su visitante.-  
-Muy propio de Lance. No sabemos cómo lo hace, pero lo hace.- Sentenció Deborah.-  
-Incluso a mí me pone los pelos de punta a veces.- Admitió Laurence.-  
-Bueno, me dio algunas cosas, incluido un disco de información en el que me dijo que había una canción que Sabra debía escuchar.- Les comentó Maggie.-

 

Y sin querer esperar conectaron aquello a un ordenador cercano que tenía altavoces y escucharon…

 

Cuando el día termina  
Y el trabajo está hecho  
Bien, es una historia diferente  
Y la oscuridad viene y nos envuelve  
Intenté hacerte saber  
Que ibas por el camino equivocado

Y las calles que tú pensabas  
Que estarían pavimentadas con oro  
pero cuando el viento corta  
Tú tratarías incluso de vender tu alma  
A cualquier sitio que vas  
Es el largo camino

Ahora, no eres más  
Solo el chico de la puerta de al lado

Cuando nos enamoramos  
con esa limpia sonrisa cortante  
cambio de estilo  
solo durante un momento…  
¿Qué vas a hacer, hey qué vas a hacer?  
Caminando hacia el peligro  
No puedes ver lo erróneo o lo correcto  
¿Qué vas a hacer, dime, qué vas a hacer?  
Puede ser un extraño  
Debe ser un truco de la noche

Bien, es una risa, un minuto  
Y no puedes decidir  
Entre una ardiente pregunta  
Y la fortuna en sus ojos

Tú nunca dejarás mostrar  
O tomar el camino equivocado  
A veces te preguntas  
Para que viniste aquí…

Y en otro lugar de Nature, en un concurrido club de alterne, vestida con un corto vestido de cuero rojo que marcaba sus encantos y altas botas de fino tacón de aguja del mismo material y color, en tanto aguardaba a algún cliente, Nelly escuchaba esa misma canción por el sonido de ambiente. De pronto, sin saber por qué, creyó que iba dirigida a ella.  
-Sí, para que vine aquí.- Pensaba tratando de apartar de su cabeza esa sensación de tristeza y reflexión.- Esa es la gran pregunta. Quizás nunca debí venir al mundo. Nelly debió morir en su momento y nunca haber regresado…  
¡Oh!, ellos podrían destrozarte  
Con esas mentiras de rostro desnudo  
No se puede disfrazar  
Todo el dolor que estás sintiendo dentro

 

Sabra también meditaba sobre algunas estrofas. Era cierto que sentía aún mucho dolor. A pesar de todo lo vivido en los últimos meses o quizás debido precisamente a ello, no podía apartar a Daphne de su pensamiento y, sin embargo, ahora sabía que tenía que ser de esa manera. Pese a todo se cuestionaba a sí misma sobre lo que debería hacer. La siguiente parte de esa tonada le daba la respuesta precisamente a esa pregunta.

¿Qué vas a hacer, hey qué vas a hacer?  
Caminando hacia el peligro  
No puedes ver lo erróneo o lo correcto  
¿Qué vas a hacer, dime qué vas a hacer?  
Puede ser un extraño  
Debe ser un truco de la noche

¿Qué vas a hacer, hey dime qué vas a hacer?  
Caminando hacia el peligro  
No puedes ver lo erróneo o lo correcto

Igualmente Nelly no pudo por menos que meditar sobre esa estrofa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su plan era arriesgado cuando menos, peligroso a buen seguro y sin vuelta atrás. Quizás ya no la había. Se había convertido en algo que su madre hubiese despreciado, que su propio hermano rechazaría. Desde luego que Orix no podría entender aquello. Al menos no ahora. Y ella así lo aceptaba.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Suspiró en tanto se repetía aquel estribillo.- ¡Ojalá lo supiera! - Pensó con amargura y tristeza.- Lo único que me queda es velar por él. Solo eso.

¿Qué vas a hacer, dime qué vas a hacer?  
Puede ser un extraño  
Debe ser un truco de la noche  
De la noche, de la noche  
Debe ser un truco de la noche

Cuando el día termina  
Y el trabajo está hecho  
Bien, es una historia diferente  
Y la oscuridad viene y nos envuelve  
Intenté hacerte saber  
Que ibas por el camino equivocado

Y las calles tú que pensabas  
Que estarían pavimentadas con oro  
pero cuando el viento corta  
Tú tratarías incluso de vender tu alma  
-Mi alma ya la he vendido.- Pensó Nelly cuando al fin posó su vista sobre un tipo regordete que la miraba de forma furtiva. Ya no hubo tiempo para más introspección y, sin dudarlo, le sonrió diciéndose a sí misma sin contemplaciones.- ¡Vamos a trabajar!…

Cuando el día termina  
Y el trabajo está hecho  
Bien, es una historia diferente  
Y la oscuridad viene y nos envuelve  
¿Qué vas a hacer, hey dime qué vas a hacer?

De la noche, de la noche  
Debe ser un truco de la noche  
¿Qué vas a hacer, hey dime qué vas a hacer?

(A Trick of the Night. Bananarama, crédito al autor)

 

Y al concluir esa canción, la israelí miró perpleja a quienes la rodeaban. Al fin, fue Debbie quien quiso intervenir, segura de poder darle una pista para la solución de aquel extraño acertijo...

-Es la forma que nuestro jefe tiene de proponerte que te unas a nosotros. Tú decides.  
-¿Unirme a vosotros?- Repitió la interpelada, mirando a su interlocutora con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.-  
-Sí.- Respondió Deborah.- Para venir a la Tierra y luchar contra el mal. Te aseguro que falta mucho por hacer y que si Lance te ha hecho esta propuesta es porque ha visto mucho bueno en ti.   
-Y supongo que renunciar a mi carrera militar.- Suspiró Sabra.-   
-Eso sería lo más seguro.- Admitió su contertulia.-  
-Tendría que pensarlo. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí. - Contestó sinceramente la piloto.- 

 

En ese momento Naya intervino con su tono amable y dulce habitual para decirles a todos.

-Lo importante ahora es que las víctimas se recuperen. Debemos velar por ellos, son inocentes.   
-Por eso tenemos que llevar el suero de Lance al laboratorio lo antes posible. Con suerte podrán desarrollar un antídoto a partir de él y de las muestras que Maggie ha sacado de la sangre de Mei Ling.- Dijo Debbie ofreciéndose.- Yo lo haré.  
-Bien, yo me quedaré con ellas vigilando su estado, por si tuvieran complicaciones.- Se ofreció la doctora Rodney.- 

 

Y es que tanto la mencionada oriental como Emma parecían estar ahora estacionarias, lo mismo que ese chico. Aunque ambas mujeres por si acaso estaban amarradas con resistentes tiras de metal que sujetaban sus muñecas. Al preguntar el motivo, Laurence le respondió a la atónita Naya.

-No querrás que se levanten con hambre y servirles de desayuno. ¿Verdad que no, preciosa? Podrían hipnotizarte, morderte y convertirte en una de ellas sin que te dieses cuenta, más si te quedas sola.

Para demostrarlo miró fijamente a Naya con sus ojos rojos ahora. La chica quedó inmóvil, él se aproximó sonriente.

-Ya vale.- Le pidió Sabra.-  
-Es para demostrarle lo que digo.- Musitó él acercándose para besarla.-

 

En ese instante Laurence se dobló sobre sí mismo echándose una mano a sus partes. Naya, tras sonreír, bajó la rodilla declarando no sin ironía.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó comentarlo. Mis padres nos enseñaron a mi hermano y a mí desde que éramos niños a evitar ese tipo de sugestiones. Es más, también somos capaces de hacerlas. Pero no las usamos de no ser realmente necesario. Es de muy mala educación.

 

Al principio todos presenciaron esa escena, atónitos, fue Debbie quien primero comenzó a reír. Tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Sabra rio a su vez, luego Maggie y hasta Kiros. Al final incluso el propio Laurence sonrió para admitir.

-Me gusta tu estilo… me gusta. ¿Y dices que estás casada?  
-Con un hombre que sabe bien como exorcizar demonios.- Replicó ella con naturalidad, pero remarcando las últimas dos palabras.-  
-Vale, he captado el mensaje.- Asintió su interlocutor, mientras el resto no dejaba de reírse.-

 

Tras un rato de carcajadas, que todos agradecieron para aliviar la tensión del día, Maggie les comentó, mirando ahora a la dormida Stephanie.

-Steph es la que está en mejores condiciones. Aunque su amigo no. De todos modos, sería bueno que los ingresarais en el hospital y llamaseis a sus padres.  
-Es cierto, a ella si que la pude sugestionar. Le hice creer que los dos tuvieron un accidente, que esa tipa de pelo moreno que escapó las atropelló.- Afirmó Laurence.-  
-Es una buena idea. El muchacho debe recibir transfusiones y un poco del antídoto pero, que yo sepa, no mordió a su vez a nadie.- Estimó Deborah.- Sin embargo, pese a las transfusiones de sangre universal que le hemos hecho hay que llevarle al hospital y que alguien de nosotros que sepa cómo tratarlo esté a su lado.  
-Yo iré, me ocuparé de Stephanie y de ese chico.- Repuso Maggie.-  
-Quisiera ir contigo.- Solicitó Sabra.- Podrías necesitar ayuda.

 

La enfermera asintió. Su esposo también se ofreció a llevarla, esta vez en el deslizador. Tras unas horas en las que todos descansaron, Kiros llamó a la embajada pidiendo un vehículo. Como gozaba de inmunidad diplomática nadie les pararía y eso era muy conveniente para evitar que hicieran preguntas indeseadas. Al llegar el deslizador lo abordaron. No tardaron mucho en llegar e ingresar a la chica. Maggie en persona lo hizo. Entre tanto, siguiendo instrucciones de Lance, llamó a Martin. Acorde con lo que ese tipo le dijera el chico había acabado de regresar de la Tierra. Sin embargo no respondía al móvil y tuvo que dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

-Hola Martin. - Le saludó. -Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. Lamento tener que avisarte de esto pero ha ocurrido algo grave. Se trata de Stephanie. Ahora está bien, a salvo en el hospital. Confío en que puedas alertar a Daphne sin asustarla. Gracias, nos veremos en cuanto lleguéis. 

 

Pasaron un par de horas. Kiros se marchó siendo relevado por Laurence. Necesitaban a alguien poderoso cerca en caso de que ese muchacho se transformase. Maggie se ocupó de velar por ese chico y por Steph. Habían llamado también a los padres de Trent. Sabra a su vez, estaba mirando a la jovencita rubia, que ahora dormía, aparentemente en calma.

-Es muy guapa, me recuerda mucho a Daphne, cuando la miraba dormir así.- Suspiró con melancolía.- Yo siempre me despertaba primero.- Sonrió débilmente.-  
-La has salvado, debes de estar orgullosa.- La animó Margaret entrando en la habitación.-  
-Bueno, era lo que debía hacer.- Suspiró su interlocutora, añadiendo con un tono de pesar en su voz queda.- Solo lamento que ella piense esas cosas tan horribles sobre mí. Ojalá que pudiera comprender. No solo a mí sino a su hermana.  
-Eso es algo difícil. –Suspiró su contertulia.- Yo he estado en los dos lados y finalmente…  
-Sé que lo que vas a decirme.- La interrumpió la israelí.- Que este tipo de relaciones son pecado. Lo siento, no lo creo así.  
-Yo vi en persona el Infierno.- Le contó la enfermera.- Y allí estaba mi primer amor, una mujer que fue mi profesora del instituto y que se parecía muchísimo a Daphne. ¿Sabes? Era dulce, hermosa, rubia y con unos ojos azules preciosos…  
-Daphne los tiene verdes.- Le recordó Sabra, que sin embargo añadió.- Aunque en lo demás si que la estás describiendo a ella también.  
-Pues la vi en el Infierno, purgando sus culpas.- Suspiró Maggie ahora.- Aunque años más tarde supe que al fin se había liberado, pero créeme, no os desearía que fuerais allí ni por un instante. Yo recuerdo haber pasado tan solo unos momentos y me pareció una horrible eternidad.  
-No puedo creer eso.- Contestó la piloto moviendo la cabeza.-   
-¿Acaso no has visto a esos monstruos tú misma?- Le preguntó la enfermera.- ¿O a Laurence? ¿No son una prueba de que el Infierno existe? ¿De que el mal está ahí?  
-No digo que no crea eso.- Matizó Sabra alegando.- Digo que no puedo llegar a imaginar que, por amar a alguien, tu alma se condene. Dime ¿Como murió esa profesora tuya?  
-Cuando la condenaron por haber estado conmigo. Yo era menor.- Le aclaró Maggie.- Fue a la cárcel, después, al salir estaba tan hundida que se suicidó.  
-Entonces eso es lo que pasó.- Replicó la israelí.- El suicidio si que se considera un pecado mortal a los ojos de Dios.   
-Y también las relaciones con personas de tu mismo sexo. No lo olvides, la Biblia lo dice.- Le recordó Maggie.-  
-La Biblia no dice claramente eso.- Refutó la israelí.- Y en cualquier caso, no creo en un libro que presuntamente haya sido escrito por Dios, pero que muestre tan claramente la mano del hombre en él. Y me refiero al ser humano en general, no solo a los hombres.- Agregó, afirmando.- Un Dios que es Amor no puede condenarnos por eso. ¿Acaso es malo que Daphne y yo nos amásemos? – Se preguntó en voz alta, conjeturando de seguido. -Aunque no logro entender porqué hizo eso en el juicio. Quizás tuviera miedo.- Suspiró una vez más mirando a Stephanie y sentenciando en alusión a la chica.- Ella es lo que más quiere en este mundo, más que a mí, o a cualquiera. Si pudiera hacerle entender a esta niña que el amor entre personas es hermoso, sin importar el sexo que estas tengan.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Intentarás hablar con Daphne? Viene hacia aquí con Martin.- Le informó entonces Margaret.- Me llamó hará una hora para contestar el mensaje que le envié. Le he contado lo que me dijiste que ese tal Laurence la hizo creer. Que la chica fue atropellada.  
-Tendré que irme. Hay una orden de alejamiento dictada contra mí. No puedo estar a menos de trescientos kilómetros de ese chico. Y sabe Dios que no le culpo a él. Quizás, no sé. Puede que Marla tuviera que ver en todo esto. Ahora empiezo a atar cabos y a comprender muchas cosas. Creo que quiso separarme de Daphne para atraerme a la oscuridad. Y lo hubiera logrado de no haber logrado escaparme de ellas. – Dijo ahora con tono entre asustado y lleno de consternación.-  
-Eres buena persona. Lo repito.- Sonrió Margaret.- Pero Gloria también lo era…al menos eso pensé. Por favor, no repitas sus errores…  
-¿Gloria? Así se llamaba esa novia tuya, ¿no?- Preguntó Sabra.-  
-Sí.- Asintió despacio Margaret para añadir con nostalgia.- Y así se llama mi hija. Le puse su nombre entre otras cosas porque fue al darla a luz cuando morí clínicamente y sufrí esa visión… fue un aviso de Dios.  
-O quizás una alucinación, Maggie.- Repuso suavemente Sabra para sentenciar.- Y a pesar de todo, si amar a Daphne me hace merecer el Infierno, que así sea. Porque nunca podré dejar de quererla. Aunque sé bien que, cuando se ama a alguien de veras, se deben hacer los mayores sacrificios.  
-Si te sirve de consuelo.- Musitó la enfermera.- Daphne vino a hablar conmigo porque no sabía cómo apartarte de su corazón. Le dije que fuera fuerte…  
-Y lo ha sido.- Sonrió amargamente la israelí, añadiendo.- Ahora es mi turno…

 

Tras esas palabras, la piloto se aproximó a Stephanie que dormía, con suavidad se inclinó besando la frente de la muchacha. Después sonrió musitando como si ésta pudiera oírla.

-Te deseo que seas muy feliz y que jamás tengas que enfrentarte a un dilema tan terrible como el de tu hermana y el mío. Adiós Steph…

 

Salió de allí. Maggie también. Al fin dejaron sola a la muchacha. A los pocos segundos, Stephanie abrió uno de sus ojos del que cayeron lágrimas…Hacía un rato que despertó. Pudo escuchar casi toda esa conversación fingiendo seguir dormida. Ahora sollozaba en silencio. No estaba segura de qué le había sucedido, su mente decía una cosa, sus recuerdos otra, pero su corazón estaba encogido.

-Dap…- Pudo musitar.- Tú…entonces, todo era verdad…

 

Entre tanto Laurence aguardaba a Sabra abajo. La israelí se enjugó alguna lágrima en tanto salía del hospital seguido por ese individuo.

-¿Ya te vas?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Estoy muy cansada.- Suspiró la chica.-

 

Aunque no se esperaba en absoluto toparse justo a la salida con Daphne y con Martin. Apenas si pudo abrir la boca. La hermana mayor de Stephanie se acercó hasta ella como un huracán golpeándola en la cara, dos bofetadas terribles en tanto la abroncaba.

-¡Malditas seáis tú y esa zorra novia tuya! ¡Malditas!  
-Tranquila Daphne.- Se apresuró a pedirle Martin sujetándola como pudo.-  
-¡Eh, eh! - Intervino también el perplejo Laurence colocándose en medio de las dos mujeres.- Ya vale, chica. 

 

Sin embargo, Sabra no hizo ni el menor gesto por devolver los golpes o ni tan siquiera por defenderse. Tuvo que oír los reproches entre llantos de Daphne que le chillaba.

-¡Esa amante tuya ha atropellado a mi hermana! Espero que estés satisfecha. Te juro por Dios que si sufre algún daño… yo…  
-Por favor. Basta Daphne.- Insistió Martin sonando conciliador.- Steph está bien, solo tuvo unas contusiones.

 

Y es que, unas horas antes los dos se reencontraron finalmente, Daphne le saludó jovial dándole un beso en los labios, aunque venía algo inquieta por el mensaje.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que era muy urgente.  
-Tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a alguien, te lo explico por el camino. Ante todo que sepas que está bien, solo la ingresaron para hacer comprobaciones. Al menos eso me ha contado Maggie.- Repuso él con gesto serio.-  
-¿Ingresado?- ¿A quién han ingresado?- Quiso saber la chica cada vez más ansiosa, sintiendo un pálpito terrible.-

 

Martin la miró a los ojos antes de abordar un taxi deslizador. Suspiró diciéndole con su mejor tono de afecto y comprensión.

-Se trata de Steph. Ha sufrido un accidente, tras salir de clase, iba con un amigo suyo y un vehículo la atropelló…  
-¿Qué? ¡Steph!- Gritó la joven atrayendo la atención de la gente de los alrededores, debido a ese ataque de ansiedad que sufrió cuando no pudo parar de preguntar.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está mi hermana?  
-Cálmate, mi amor. Cálmate.- La abrazó él.- Está a salvo, está bien. Ya te lo he dicho. Un deslizador la arrolló pero solo la golpeó de forma leve, la peor parte se la llevó su amigo, que quiso apartarla de la trayectoria de ese vehículo. Según algunos testigos, bueno. Conducía una mujer de pelo moreno largo…   
-¿Una mujer de pelo moreno?- Repitió la llorosa Daphne apretando ahora los dientes.-

 

No quería ni imaginar que fuera quien ella estaba pensando, pero su novio se lo confirmó.

-Según la descripción que Maggie me ha comentado cuando la llamé, creo que era la novia de esa tal Sabra. La que decía que eras su pareja. Pero Sabra…

Su novia no le dejó concluir la frase…

-¡Malditas sean las dos!- Espetó la joven con una mirada de odio ahora.- Han querido vengarse con mi hermana. ¡Jamás las perdonaré! Pero es culpa mía.- Sollozó hundiéndose en el llanto ahora.- Me lo advirtieron…me lo advirtieron, debí escuchar… ¡yo tengo la culpa!  
-¿Advertirte de qué?- Quiso saber él.-

 

Pero la chica no respondió a eso, estaba ansiosa por abordar el taxi. Martin lo dejó estar, subió con ella y se pusieron en camino. Al llegar, bajar y encaminarse hacia el hospital, la suerte quiso que se topasen con la israelí y un tipo que la acompañaba. Ahora Martin intentaba sujetar a su prometida.

-Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a ver a tu hermana.  
-Sí, será mejor.- Sentenció la furiosa maestra.-  
-A eso le llamo yo ser agradecida.- Comentó un sarcástico Laurence mirando hacia la israelí.- Y pensar que tú…  
-¡Cállate!- Le interrumpió la propia Sabra refrenando a duras penas su tristeza y su deseo de llorar añadiendo ya más entera. - No digas nada y vámonos. Tengo una orden de alejamiento de ese chico, no quiero que me detengan…

 

Así vio cómo su amor se alejaba asimismo de ella, y esa muchacha se giró para mirarla por última vez, pero era una expresión cargada de odio y de reproche. Sabra bajó sus ojos suspirando con gran dolor siendo apenas capaz de musitar.

-Adiós Daphne…Adiós.

 

No dudó en salir a la carrera entre sollozos. Laurence fue tras ella y al poco la alcanzó.

-Ya basta. Dile a esa idiota la verdad.- Le propuso casi hasta pareciendo preocupado por ella.-  
-No…- Se negó la piloto moviendo la cabeza para añadir.- Pero le diré que sí a vuestro jefe. Acepto su oferta. Quiero irme de aquí. Presentaré mi renuncia antes de partir. No quiero que encima me acusen de deserción. Ya he tenido bastante.  
-Muy bien.- Convino su interlocutor, quién sin embargo, quiso saber.- ¿Por qué actúas así? Tú estás colada por esa rubita tonta.  
-Es lo mejor para ellas.- Repuso débilmente Sabra quien añadió.- Amo a Daphne es verdad. Y precisamente porque estoy muy enamorada de ella no quiero que sufra, ni que corra peligro a mi lado. El mejor testimonio de mi amor es el renunciar. Solo así podré demostrarle que de veras la quiero más que a nada.

 

En esta ocasión hasta Laurence le dedicó una mirada llena de respeto. El chico parecía impresionado. Y pudo decir, con tono serio y hasta de admiración.

-Comprendo porque Lance te ha elegido. Ese tipo sabe muy bien dónde encontrar gente con almas nobles. Y no me refiero a mí. Yo soy la excepción a la regla. Anda, será mejor que nos vayamos.

 

Y le pasó un brazo tras los hombros a Sabra, aunque sin ningún tipo de connotación sexual. Era sin embargo una muestra de apoyo de un camarada a otro. Ella así lo presintió y se dejó hacer. A su vez, Daphne, acompañada por su novio, corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermana. Al entrar se arrodilló a su lado tomándola de una mano, sin poder parar de llorar.

-Steph. ¡Dios mío!…Lo siento…

 

Martin las contempló con pesar, aunque aprovechó a su vez para ojear el hueco que aún le quedaba por ocupar de esa libreta.

-Quizás deba terminar de usarlo si quiero que ella sea mía.- Pensó ahora con culpabilidad.- Aunque no sé si quiero que lo sea a este precio. ¿Y si la hago desgraciada?

 

Volvió a mirar ese cuadernillo y decidió guardárselo en el bolsillo, luego salió un momento para dejar a su novia a solas con Stephanie…Ajena a esto Daphne solo podía llorar viendo a su hermana en ese estado. Aunque entonces, abrió la boca con sorpresa, al escuchar la débil voz de Steph.

-¡Dap! - Musitó la niña.-  
-Oh, Steph, cielo, estoy aquí.- Se apresuró sonreír apretándole la mano. - He venido con Martin.

 

Aunque la réplica de su hermana la sorprendió, no comprendiendo al principio a qué se refería cuando la muchachita inquirió.

-La…la quieres… ¿verdad?  
-¿La quiero?- Repitió la joven maestra tomando aquello por otra cosa, cuando agregó.- Sí, he venido con Martin, claro que le quiero.

 

A la cría le costó un poco reunir fuerzas para añadir a su vez…

-Sabra. Quieres a Sabra... ¿verdad?  
-¿A Sabra?- Repitió Daphne entre atónita y más tarde furiosa para sentenciar.- No, ¡la odio, la odio por haberte hecho esto a ti! Ella y esa malvada de su novia son responsables…Cuando entré la he visto y se lo he dicho.

Le sorprendió entonces ver como su hermana pequeña movía la cabeza y, dejando correr algunas lágrimas, suspiraba para susurrar.

-No Dap…  
-¿No qué, cariño?- Pudo preguntar la perpleja maestra.- Estas llorando, lo siento mucho, no debí recordártelo. Pero no la volveremos a ver más, te lo prometo. Haré cualquier cosa para que la echen de aquí…y me refiero a que la expulsen de este planeta si es necesario.

 

Su hermana sujetó con toda la fuerza que pudo una de sus manos para musitar entre entristecida y emocionada.

-No…ella…. Ella me salvó. Fue esa otra la que quiso hacerme daño. No recuerdo bien, en mi cabeza hay…estoy hecha un lio, creo que me hizo cosas terribles, pero Sabra vino a rescatarme...  
-Por favor, no te agotes hablando.- Le pidió la estupefacta Daphne.- Debes de estar muy débil.

 

Aunque tras tomar un poco de aire y sonreír débilmente, Stephanie le desveló dejándola helada.

-Lo sé todo, Dap, lo sé…y lo siento. ¡Perdóname!…no fui una buena hermana, debí entenderte.  
-¿Qué?- Apenas pudo gemir la aludida abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

No creía que Steph estuviera refiriéndose a… seguramente se tratase de otra cosa, tenía que disimular, aunque para su mayor asombro e incluso shock, su hermanita fue muy clara en su siguiente declaración.

-Tú la querías a ella y ella te sigue queriendo a ti. Sabra no es mala persona. Yo la juzgue mal. Quizás no todo ese tipo de amor sea pecado. Si de veras quieres a alguien, aunque sea de tu mismo sexo. Y ella, pese a todo lo que le dije y le hice, cuidó de mí, me trajo aquí. Decía que si me pasaba algo tú no podrías soportarlo. Te quiere demasiado para hacerte sufrir así.

 

Daphne fue incapaz de articular palabra, estaba llorando, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Si su propia hermana le decía aquello… ¡y ella ignorándolo todo, y habiendo insultado de aquel modo tan terrible a su ex pareja! Tardó unos interminables instantes en mirar a los ojos de Steph y asentir despacio. Para entre gemidos, admitir.

-Sí, Steph…yo…todavía la quiero, es verdad. ¡Siempre la he amado! Pero jamás quise que ni tú, ni papá y mamá, ni By, os avergonzaseis de mí…perdóname, pero es como soy  
-Soy yo quién tiene miedo de que te avergüences de mí.- Sollozó a su vez la cría.- Te quiero Dap, perdóname tú a mí. Siento mucho el haberte hecho sufrir con todas las horribles cosas que dije.

 

Su emocionada hermana mayor se abrazó a la chiquilla sin poder dejar de llorar. Al fin, la muchachita, con esa débil voz de convaleciente, le susurró.

-No la dejes escapar…yo estaré bien. ¡Ve con ella!- La animó.-   
-Gracias Steph.- Sonrió ahora ampliamente en cuanto se separó de su abrazo, rematando.- Te quiero más que a mi vida, hermanita.

 

Así, la joven maestra salió a la carrera, Martin la vio alejarse bajando la cabeza y sin tratar de detenerla. Sabía que ya no hubiese podido. Entre tanto, otras muchas cosas estaban sucediendo en Nature…


	32. Cartas boca arriba

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. A pesar de correr lo más rápido que pudo, cuando Daphne volvió a la calle, Sabra ya no estaba allí. La chica rompió a llorar desconsolada. Ahora no había nada que hacer. Y además, aunque hubiese podido verla. ¿Acaso Sabra la iba a perdonar por todo lo que la había hecho y dicho? Parecía muy difícil de imaginar. Sin embargo, quería creer que sí, a juzgar por las palabras de Steph. Pero tendría que dejarlo por el momento.

-Será mejor que regrese con mi hermana.- Suspiró enjugándose las lágrimas.-

 

Subió despacio utilizando el ascensor. Al salir y apenas tras dar un par de pasos se topó con su novio, el chico la observaba con una mezcla de extrañeza y tristeza. Daphne le devolvió una mirada similar. No obstante, con voz suave y resignada, llena de pesar también, ella le dijo.

-Martin, tenemos que hablar…

 

Media hora antes, Susan estaba en su despacho, junto con Olivia. Acababan de ser llamadas a movilizarse, aunque era algo extraño. La mejicana informó a su superiora.

-La orden ha sido que mantengamos a todos los pilotos varones en sus dependencias.   
-¿Los pilotos varones?¿Por qué solamente a ellos?- Se preguntó la oficial.-  
-Puede que porque ese grupo de mujeres extremistas haya planeado algún atentado contra ellos.- Elucubró Olivia.-   
-Muy bien, ve a comunicárselo a los chicos.- Le indicó Susan.-

 

La mejicana saludó dirigiéndose de inmediato a cumplir esa orden. Sin perder ni un instante la teniente Hunter fue a su vez a ver a su oficial superior. Jane estaba en su propio despacho y no tardó en informarla.

-Será una medida de precaución, como Olivia ha dicho.- Aseveró sin parecer preocupada.-  
-Entonces tendremos que salir de patrulla con el grupo de las Fighter ladies.- Comentó ella.- Necesitaré a todas mis pilotos. Debo llamar a Sabra Leví que está de permiso.  
-Llámala.- Asintió la mayor Gray.- 

 

Así convinieron, Susan se ocupó de avisar a las demás mujeres de la escuadrilla. Aunque ahora ella no estaba directamente al mando sino Olivia. En cuanto retornó la mejicana se ocupó de ir preparando la salida. Por su parte, Susan quiso ponerse en contacto con Sabra. Al principio la israelí no contestaba. Finalmente lo hizo.

-i A sus órdenes!- Repuso al ver quien llamaba.-  
-Tienes que regresar a la base, las Fighter ladies deben salir de patrulla.- Le informó su superiora.-  
-Muy bien señora. Precisamente iba a ir allí ahora.- Le comentó su interlocutora.- Tengo noticias para usted. De parte de su hermana.  
-¿De parte de Debbie?- Se sorprendió la mayor Hunter, queriendo saber de inmediato.- ¿Ella está bien?  
-Sí, y aquí hemos conjurado una amenaza muy seria. ¡Es algo increíble!, de no haberlo visto jamás lo hubiese creído, pero hay más.- Le contó la piloto a su superiora.- En la base corren peligro…

 

Susan, creyendo saber de qué se trataba, enseguida comentó.

-No te preocupes, lo sabemos y ya hemos actuado en consecuencia. ¿Tardarás mucho en llegar?  
-Quizás tres horas tomando un deslizador rápido.- Conjeturó la joven.-  
-No hay tiempo que perder, prepárate, en que llegues saldrás a relevar a tus compañeras.- Le ordenó Susan.-  
-Como usted mande.- Convino la israelí, despidiendo la comunicación.- 

 

Entonces, dirigiéndose a Laurence, le comentó.

-Parece que están al corriente del intento de sabotaje de esas individuas. Bien, tengo que ir a mi base. Tomaré un deslizador, hay uno de largo recorriendo en la estación cercana a este hospital.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Inquirió su interlocutor.- Digamos que, por si acaso.  
-No creo que haga ninguna falta.- Aseveró la piloto.- Pero cuéntaselo a los demás. Por si debéis ir.- Le pidió Sabra con prudencia.-

 

Laurence asintió, alejándose de allí con paso rápido pero constante. La israelí se fue también, no tardó mucho en llegar a la estación. Iba pensando en Daphne. Aunque enseguida movió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Eso ya pertenece al pasado. Ahora debo céntrame en lo que esté pasando allí en la base.

 

Y abordando el vehículo esperó llegar lo antes posible. Entre tanto, los padres de Steph habían llegado también. Muy alarmados cuando su hija no volvió a casa fueron a la policía. Allí, tras unas horas de búsqueda, los agentes recibieron el informe de un atropello. Un vehículo deslizador privado se había estrellado contra un muro tras arrollar a dos jóvenes. El conductor al parecer se había dado a la fuga, dejando eso sí, un zapato de mujer de alto tacón de color rojo. Al menos los señores Kensington estaban aliviados, su hija no corría ningún riesgo. Por desgracia los padres de Trent no podían decir lo mismo, angustiados observaban a su hijo que estaba en coma inducido, tras mucho llorar, sus compañeros de infortunio fueron a tratar de animarles. Eso dejó a solas a Martin en la habitación de Stephanie que ahora sí dormía.

-Menos mal que tú estás bien.- Suspiró lamentándose.- No pensé que pudiéramos llegar a esto. Antes que nada malo te ocurra es mejor dejar ir a tu hermana. Al fin…esa otra chica ha ganado. Sí, parece que la ama tanto como yo…es lo único que me consuela.

 

Entonces tuvo una idea. ¡Claro! Hasta entonces había estado tratando a Sabra como si fuera una enemiga. Quizás cambiar la táctica fuera lo mejor…Pensando en ello salió de la estancia dejando descansar a la paciente. Ya en el pasillo caminó hasta el ascensor. Pudiera ser que Daphne estuviera con esa chica…Sin embargo, al abrirse la puerta vio salir a su novia, sola. Sonrió levemente aunque no sabía que pudiera haber pasado. No había vuelto a consultar aquella agenda…

-Martin, tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo ella interrumpiendo esos pensamientos.-  
-Sí claro.- Convino él.- No temas, Steph se va a poner bien.  
-No, no se trata de eso. Lo sé.- Le confesó la joven mientras ambos se metían en una pequeña salita desocupada.- Verás Martin…-Intentó decir, con un nudo en la garganta.-   
-¿Qué pasa?- Pretendió querer saber él.-  
-Yo, yo… lo siento mucho.- Suspiró Daphne cargando sus ojos de lágrimas.- No he sido muy sincera contigo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió el joven.-  
-Te aprecio muchísimo, eres una magnífica persona, siempre has estado ahí para mí y te has preocupado también de mi familia y… y yo…- Sollozó la muchacha ahora tapándose la cara con ambas manos.-

 

El chico la miró haciendo que ella se quitase las manos del rostro y le devolviera la mirada, con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, llenos ahora de lágrimas. Al fin, él le dijo.

-Te quiero Daphne y sea lo que sea puedes contármelo. 

 

Y tras unos momentos de silencio, en los que mantuvo una terrible lucha interna, su prometida al fin se atrevió a confesar.

-Estoy enamorada de ella.  
-¿De ella? ¿De quién?- Fingió desconocer Martin.-  
-De Sabra.- Le desveló finalmente su contertulia.-   
-¿Pero cómo es posible? Si en el juicio tú dijiste…  
-Sé lo que dije, que Dios me perdone. Y no sé todavía porqué lo hice.- Balbució Daphne.- Bueno, realmente sí que lo sé.- Se corrigió decidida a contarle a ese pobre muchacho toda la verdad.- Lo hice porque creí que me estaba engañando con otra. En ese momento mi rabia y mi enfado fueron tales que quise hacerle daño. Además, estaba presente mi familia. Yo no quería que ellos supieran…

 

Y tras un momento de silencio, en el que el joven nada respondió, ella le miró entre preocupada y llena de culpabilidad.

-Dime algo, ¡por favor! Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero no quería continuar mintiendo ni que mi vida sea una farsa. Debo aclararlo todo con ella.  
-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Inquirió él.- Sobre todo con tu familia.  
-No lo sé. Todavía no lo sé. Bueno.- Admitió la joven.- Mi hermana Stephanie ya lo sabe, debió enterarse de algún modo, pero me contó que Sabra le salvó la vida. Todo debió ser por culpa de esa mujer con la que salía. La manipuló, igual que a al resto de nosotros. Por eso yo…  
-Quieres cancelar nuestro compromiso, ¿verdad? - Suspiró él realmente dolido.-

 

La aludida se apartó sin atreverse a mirar a ese pobre muchacho. Sabía que iba a hacerle mucho daño, solo pudo musitar…

-Lo siento.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, Martin se aproximó posando las manos sobre sus hombros y le susurró.

-Como decían en “Love Story”, “amor es no tener que decir nunca lo siento”. Yo te amo Daphne. Y si eso es lo que te hace feliz...-Apenas pudo decir siendo él quien sollozaba ahora.- Pues... no te obligaré a ser desgraciada con alguien a quien no quieres.  
-No, no es eso.- Se apresuró a decir ella con verdadera consternación.-  
-Lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarte libre para que decidas por fin.- Fue capaz de decir él enjugándose sus propias lágrimas.- Si después de volver a verla crees que seréis felices juntas no me interpondré. Aunque si existiera la más mínima posibilidad.- Añadió con tono suplicante.- De que tú y yo…  
-Te prometo que si esa posibilidad existiera, no dudaría en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- Sonrió una emocionada Daphne.- Me has demostrado que eres el mejor hombre que pueda haber. El problema es precisamente ese, que a mí no me atraen los hombres. Pero he tenido que fingir delante de todos que sí. Aunque una cosa te aseguro, nunca he fingido lo que siento por ti. ¡De verdad!  
-Eso me basta.- Suspiró él.-

 

No hablaron más porque los padres de Daphne se acercaban. La chica solo le musitó.

-Por favor, te suplico que no les digas nada ahora, tal y como están las cosas…

 

El chico asintió despacio, tratando de no llorar a su vez. El señor Kensington fue quien primero llegó hasta ellos y dijo.

-Gracias una vez más, Martin. No sabes cuánto nos alegra que vayas a ser parte de nuestra familia.

 

Si el padre de Daphne se percató de que el chico y su hija tenían claras muestras de haber estado llorando no se sorprendió. Era natural, los dos habrían pasado mucho miedo por Stephanie. Decidió dejarles un momento, no sin antes decirle a su hija mayor.

-Tu madre y yo nos quedaremos con Steph esta noche. El doctor ha dicho que, con suerte, le darán el alta mañana. Sin embargo querían tenerla en observación para asegurarse.

 

La chica asintió, fue Martin quien se ofreció entonces.

-Yo llevaré a Daphne a casa, señor Kensington.  
-Claro hijo. ¿Con quién mejor iba a estar mi hija que con su futuro esposo?- Sonrió aquel hombre, para acto seguido alejarse de allí.-

 

La pareja intercambió una mirada aunque no dijeron nada. No hacía falta. Daphne suspiraba llena de remordimiento y pesar. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles eso a sus padres? Pero tenía que hacerlo. A fin de cuentas tanto Steph, como sobre todo, su todavía prometido Martin, lo habían aceptado. ¿Por qué iban a ser sus padres diferentes?. Aunque sería mejor aguardar unos días hasta poder hablar con Sabra y aclararlo todo de una vez.

-Sí, todo dependerá de ella.- Pensaba ahora entre inquieta e ilusionada.- 

 

En el laboratorio, tras llevar las muestras, Sharon y Melissa se afanaban junto con Giaal en tratar de destilar aquello para producir un antídoto. Como apoyo habían llamado a Alan y Scott quienes, desde casa, usaban sus potentes ordenadores para ayudarles.

-No sé cómo Lance ha logrado enviaros esto.- Comentó Giaal.- Pero ha sido providencial. Nos ha ahorrado mucho tiempo. Hasta que Sandy o Mazoui pudieran habernos respondido hubiesen pasado semanas.   
-Y para entonces podríamos haber perdido a esas pobres desgraciadas.- Suspiró Sharon, añadiendo con alivio.- Pero con los medios que tenemos aquí y combinando nuestra experiencia, seguro que algo podremos hacer…  
-De hecho, creo que vamos tan avanzados que convendría no dejar sola a Naya con las convalecientes.- Les comentó Kyle que estaba con ellos. Afirmando.- Volveré con ella.-  
-Puedes llevar una muestra de esta vacuna que hemos diseñado partiendo de la sangre de Mei Ling.- Le propuso Giaal.- Creo que a ella le servirá. Lo de esa otra mujer es algo más difícil…

 

Y es que Naya seguía monitorizando las constantes de esas pacientes. Desde luego, esa casa tenía un equipo ultra moderno que ya quisiera ella en su hospital. Se percató entonces que las constantes de Mei Ling seguían subiendo, ahora sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados. La doctora se aproximó justo cuando los abría.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pudo musitar la convaleciente con una tremenda debilidad.-  
-Mei Ling. Soy la doctora Naya Rodney. ¿Puedes oírme?- Quiso saber la facultativa.-  
-Sí doctora. ¿Qué me ha sucedido?- Inquirió la oriental que se notaba desde luego agotada y confusa.-  
-Es algo largo de contar. Primero dime cómo te sientes.  
-Como si me hubieran atropellado varias veces.- Fue capaz de musitar.-  
-¿Tienes sed? Te notas atraída hacía, no sé…¿la sangre?.

Mei Ling oyó eso con asombro y apenas fue capaz de responder con estupor.

-No. ¿Por qué debería?

 

La respuesta le llegó, pero no de la doctora, otra paciente, junto a ella, recobró la consciencia, su estado era febril y trataba de soltarse de la cama sin éxito. De hecho, la propia Mei Ling se percató de que estaba atada…

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué me han puesto esto?- Quiso saber con perplejidad y algo de temor.-  
-Por tu propia seguridad y por la nuestra.- Replicó de forma contundente Naya, alejada de su tono amable habitual.- Lo lamento, pero no puedo soltarte o podrías recaer.  
-Pero. ¿Qué le pasa a Emma?—Inquirió la perpleja oriental al ver que era su compañera quien trataba de levantarse emitiendo una especie de gruñidos.-

 

Naya corrió a regular la bolsa del suero. Aunque con horror vio como esa muchacha rompía una de las ligaduras. Abría la boca exhibiendo unos largos colmillos y sus ojos se habían transfigurado en una especie de refulgentes ópalos ambarinos.

-¡Por el gran Makaiju!- Exclamó Naya.-  
-¡Suéltame! - Le ordenó esa joven, con voz cavernosa, mirándola fijamente.-

 

La doctora sintió una especie de influjo que intentaba dominarla. Por fortuna, tal y como le dijera a ese demonio, era más que capaz de rechazar esa sugestión. Tomó una botellita de agua bendita que ahora brillaba de tono azulado y sin más explicaciones la destapó vertiendo un poco sobre esa mujer. Al instante un humo ocre salió de ella. Emma comenzó a chillar como si agonizara. Al lado, Mei Ling abría la boca con autentica estupefacción observando con pánico aquella escena. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a su vampirizada colega, gruñendo como un animal acorralado fue capaz de arrancar la otra tira que la sujetaba y cayó a plomo en el suelo.

-¡Oh no! – Exclamó Naya corriendo, esta vez sí, a soltar a la otra chica.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

 

Mei Ling no se paró a preguntarle el motivo, estaba más que claro. La verdad era que la oriental se sentía totalmente desconcertada. Apenas recordaba nada de los últimos sucesos que le acaecieron tras tomar ese taxi deslizador con esa extraña. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido. Como pudo, aunque estaba realmente débil, se puso en pie y avanzó casi trastabillándose en tanto Naya la empujaba fuera de la sala. Por su parte, esa especie de monstruo en el que su compañera se había convertido, se levantaba a su vez mostrando unos terribles colmillos y unos ojos color ámbar. La doctora Rodney pudo salir y cerrar a tiempo la puerta. Suspiró aliviada junto con su paciente,. Por desgracia les duró poco la alegría. Al otro lado sonaron golpes acompañados de repetidos intentos por echar la puerta abajo. Los gruñidos de Emma eran muy claramente audibles.

-Pero. ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Pudo balbucear Mei Ling que estaba sentada, apoyada en la pared del frente.-  
-Es largo de contar.- Repuso Naya tratando de mantener la puerta cerrada a costa de estar apoyando todo su peso contra ella.- Hazme un favor, llama corriendo a mi hermano…  
-Me gustaría pero no tengo mi teléfono.- Repuso la oriental.-   
-¡Oh no! Yo me dejé el mío ahí dentro.- Suspiró la doctora.- 

 

Los embates contra la puerta arreciaban en su fuerza e intensidad. Como si aquella compulsión por la sangre estuviera fortaleciendo cada vez más a Emma. Los primeros crujidos de la madera acompañados por las cada vez mayores grietas, asustaron realmente a las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Si sueltas la puerta la derribará. ¡Y no podremos huir! - Exclamó Mei Ling completamente aterrada.-  
-Vete tú, busca ayuda.- Le respondió su contertulia.- Yo tengo a otra chica en la habitación de al lado.

 

Se refería a Bai Chen que había estado inconsciente desde que la trajeran. Al menos la modelo daba la impresión de tener mejor pronóstico, bien porque le hubieran chupado menos sangre o porque tampoco tuvo ocasión de morder a nadie a su vez. Al menos la bolsa de plasma y el suero parecían estar mejorándola a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, si caía en manos de Emma….Así que Mei Ling, pensando en eso, creyó que su deber era permanecer allí para intentar ayudar a la doctora…de modo que replicó a modo de rotunda negativa.

-No te voy a dejar sola con eso. Ya no es mi compañera.  
-No perdamos la esperanza, quizás puede salvarse aún.- Quiso oponer Naya, intentando pese a todo ser optimista.-   
-Ni ella ni nosotras tendremos ninguna oportunidad si consigue entrar.- Repuso la oriental con visible temor.-  
-Resistiremos.- La animó su interlocutora.- 

 

Pese a ese intento por parte de la doctora de insuflar moral, la puerta comenzaba a partirse ya de un modo alarmante, a través de algunos agujeros podía verse el rostro deformado de Emma, con esos ojos brillantes en tono amarillento y esa boca de la que sobresalían dos colmillos cada vez más amenazadores. Naya tuvo que quitarse dado que esa vampiro metió un brazo a través de uno de los boquetes, con una mano provista de largas uñas cortantes como dagas. 

-¡Estamos perdidas! - Sollozó Mei Ling arrinconada en una pared.-

 

Naya corrió a su lado a abrazarse a ella. Al fin esa puerta reventó y pudieron ver ante ellas a Emma que las miraba con la misma expresión de un depredador listo para saltar contra sus presas. Sin embargo, ahora parecía dudar al tener a dos a su disposición. Desgraciadamente ese instante de vacilación duró poco. La vampirizada científica se arrojó contra las chicas . Ambas bajaron la cabeza y se protegieron en posición fetal aguardando un ataque que nunca llegó. Al cabo de unos momentos la atónita Naya se atrevió a mirar… Emma estaba en el suelo, parecía que inconsciente. Y eso no era todo, dos siluetas vestidas de algo parecido a un uniforme de licra negra de arriba abajo y encapuchadas las observaban.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Quiso saber la doctora a medio camino entre el alivio, el agradecimiento y el temor.-  
-Tranquila cariño.- Respondió la voz de su esposo.- Son amigos, han venido a ayudarnos.

 

Para su asombro vio entrar a su marido. Alan estaba allí, la ayudó a levantarse y ella le abrazó suspirando con un tremendo alivio. Por su parte, una de las dos siluetas, sensiblemente más baja, se quitó esa especie de pasamontañas que llevaba revelando los rasgos de una mujer muy atractiva, de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Por suerte pudimos llegar a tiempo.  
-Sí.- Convino la otra figura que se retiró esa especie de máscara a su vez, mostrando otro rostro, atractivo igualmente, de un varón joven de pelo castaño algo más oscuro, con ojos del mismo tono azul que los de su compañera.- 

 

Y tras ayudar entre ambos a Mei Ling a incorporarse, Alan ofició las presentaciones explicando sobre todo a su esposa.

-Son Samantha y Paul Saint Joint. Unos amigos de mi hermano. Estaba en casa tratando de ayudar a tu hermano y el resto con el antídoto, pero Lance me llamó pidiéndome que fuera a buscarles y que les acompañase hasta aquí.  
-¿Qué ha pasado con Emma?- Quiso saber Mei Ling tratando de recuperarse un poco.-  
-Su estado de vampirización va más allá del tuyo.- Le explicó esa muchacha recién llegada.- Pero, por suerte, creo que aun hemos llegado a tiempo.  
-Un, un momento.- Pudo decir la estupefacta oriental, preguntando.- ¿Vampirización?...  
-Es muy largo de contar. Luego te lo explico. – Le aseguró Naya queriendo saber a renglón seguido.- ¿Qué habéis hecho para poder dominarla así? Está fuera de combate.  
-Le disparamos un dardo de tranquilizante mezclado con un suero experimental que estamos desarrollando.- Explicó el tal Paul.- Por el momento no sirve para curarles pero sí para anularles. Aunque sea por un rato. Al menos cuando están ya en un grado tan avanzado de transformación.  
-Tenemos que llamar a mi hermano y los demás. Estaban intentando sintetizar una vacuna.- Les contó Naya.-

 

Alan ayudó a Paul a levantar el cuerpo de la ahora inconsciente Emma. Tras volver a acostarla y atarla con ligaduras reforzadas, el mayor de los Saint Join relató, mientras Naya le colocaba otra bolsa de plasma y sangre por transfusión a esa desdichada, añadiendo dosis del suero experimental.

-Tenemos que contactar con el grupo del laboratorio. Lance nos comentó que tendrían avanzado algo que posiblemente ayudase mucho a estas criaturas.

 

Por su parte en el laboratorio sí que parecían estar próximos lograr algo. Al menos si no a una cura, a una sustancia similar a un inhibidor. Eso le dijeron a Laurence cuando llegó. A su vez el joven les contó lo acecido con Sabra.

-De modo que tuvo que ir a su base.- Repuso Kyle.- Vaya, espero que no se sume un ataque extraterrestre a todo este lio.  
-No sería nada oportuno, desde luego.- Afirmó el recién llegado, queriendo saber.- Así que habéis encontrado algo que nos pueda servir. Habrá que llevarlo a la casa cuanto antes.  
-Es algo prometedor, pero tendremos que probarlo.- Comentó una preocupada Sharon.-  
-Quizás sea peligroso.- Añadió Giaal.- Pero debemos correr el riesgo.  
-Tampoco tienen mucho que perder.- Declaró Kyle.- 

 

Melissa estaba entre tanto en contacto con Scott que computaba y analizaba miles de datos por segundo en un intento de descifrar cadenas de ADN y otros elementos biológicos. Supervisando marcadores genéticos que hubieran podido ser afectados por alguna mutación, para explicar esos cambios en las víctimas del vampirismo.

-Las cosas van bien, pero necesitaremos más tiempo.- Les pidió la doctora Adams.-  
-Bueno, haremos una cosa.- Terció Giaal.- Vamos a comunicar con los demás usando algún ordenador libre. Tenemos que conjuntarnos. 

 

La idea era que todos los involucrados pudieran intercambiar información. Así se hizo y pasaron algunas horas de febril actividad. Finalmente se fueron relevando y después, casi un día más tarde, obtuvieron algo que parecía prometedor. Así el grupo se permitió ir a descansar. Tanto los que estaban en el laboratorio, como en el hospital de guardia o en la casa segura volvieron a sus respectivos hogares u alojamientos. Tras un día más despertaron acordando reunirse en ese chalet del grupo de Kyle y Debbie. Aunque nada más juntarse se enteraron de otro asunto que era asimismo muy preocupante. Y es que en la base militar, paralelamente a todo eso, Susan reunió a su grupo de Fighter ladies. Las pilotos estuvieron relevándose en patrullar regularmente sobre los cielos de Nature. Pese a todo no se tuvo constancia de nada extraño. La propia Sabra al llegar no tardó en salir a su vez con su caza. 

-Al menos vuelvo a hacer lo que me gusta. Aunque será por poco tiempo.- Se dijo.- 

 

Dio unas pasadas junto con Olivia, Elisa y Ludmila. Ambas pilotos se alegraron de tenerla a su lado de nuevo.

-Me alegra verte.- Le comentó la mejicana con alegría en su voz.- Es genial que te unas a nosotras.  
-Muchas gracias, señora.- Repuso la israelí, contenta de que así fuera.-   
-Bienvenida otra vez, Leví.- Añadió la rusa.-  
-Gracias.- Replicó ella, queriendo saber.- ¿Por qué estamos en alerta? Aquí no hay nada.  
-Nunca se sabe.- Respondió Elisa, quién a su vez le dijo.- Me alegro mucho de verte de vuelta, te echábamos de menos, amiga.  
-Gracias, de veras. Lo mismo digo.- Contestó ahora apagando un poco el tono.-

 

Desde luego eso le iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Ninguna de sus compañeras sabía que, cuando todo eso terminase, ella iba a renunciar y a marcharse muy lejos. Suspiró. Al menos disfrutaría esos momentos. De modo que, tras una media hora de patrulla muy calmada en la que casi charlaron únicamente de los viejos tiempos, Olivia dio orden de volver. Las cuatro aterrizaron sin novedad. Al salir de su carlinga la mejicana le indicó a Sabra.

-He recibido un mensaje con instrucciones para ti. Debes ir a reunirte con la mayor Gray y la mayor Hunter.  
-Muy bien.- Convino la israelí, saludando a su superiora.- Con su permiso, mi teniente.  
-Claro, vete.- Repuso la mejicana.-

 

La mayor Hunter por su parte también fue requerida al despacho de la capitana Simmons. 

-Enseguida voy, señora.- Replicó tras saludar a la imagen de su superiora que había aparecido en una de las pantallas.- 

 

Susan se encaminó hacia allí. Sabra, que llegaba desde otro pasillo anexo para unirse a ella, la vio primero. 

-A sus órdenes.- Saludó la piloto.- Señora. ¿Sabe porqué nos han convocado aquí?  
-Supongo que para explicarnos que diablos está pasando.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

 

Las dos vieron acercarse a su vez a Jane, que las saludó para informarlas.

-He sido requerida por Simmons. Para ponerme al corriente de la situación. Según la capitana nos enfrentamos a un golpe interno. Debemos actuar con mucha rapidez y precaución.- Les comentó a sus dos compañeras.-

 

Las dos se miraron atónitas. Al fin llegaron ante la puerta del despacho. Jane tocó a la misma.

-¿Da usted su permiso, mi capitán? Somos la mayor Hunter, la alférez Leví y la mayor Gray.  
-Adelante.- Les respondió ésta desde el interior.-

Entraron las tres saludando en posición de firmes. Simmons no se anduvo con rodeos y les dijo.

-Ha llegado la hora de que nos hagamos cargo de la situación. Tenemos que abortar este golpe contra nuestro planeta.  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo , señora?- Quiso saber Susan.-  
-Algo muy serio, algo que solo las mujeres podemos comprender. Por eso estamos todas juntas en esto. - Le contestó no obstante Jane.-   
-No entiendo.- Pudo replicar la mayor Hunter.-  
-Es muy simple. Hemos arrestado a los hombres por su incapacidad para entenderse con otros seres inteligentes.- Declaró la capitana dejándola atónita, más al agregar.- Las mujeres tomamos el control. Desde ahora puedes llamarme Elisabeth. En nuestro movimiento no hay barreras de rango, solo liderazgo.  
-¿Pero, qué está diciendo?- Exclamó Susan con perplejidad.- ¿Es una especie de broma, verdad?  
-Podría parecerlo, pero no lo es en absoluto. Nuestra líder te lo aclarará mejor. Es alguien a quién conociste y a quien quisiste ayudar. Y ella no lo ha olvidado. - Le contó Simmons con una leve sonrisa.-

 

Y fue en ese instante cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una chica alta, rubia y con la cara medio tapada por una especie de mascará, hizo su aparición.

-¿Brenda? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Quiso saber Susan con expresión aún más sorprendida.-¿Por qué vistes de uniforme?

 

No obstante, la recién llegada movió la cabeza sonriente. Iba en efecto de uniforme con los distintivos de alférez y sin embargo no saludó a sus superiores. Al fin rebatió.

-Mi hermana Brenda es una pobre infeliz. Ha caído bajo los dictados del hetero patriarcado. Siempre estuvo sometida y lo peor es que voluntariamente. Que deseara ser modelo y que la alabasen por su belleza para que los hombres la mirasen con deseo es la prueba. Le ruego que no me confunda con ella. Aunque es disculpable dado que nacimos gemelas, al menos en apariencia. No obstante, nuestras almas y formas de ver la vida siempre fueron muy distintas

 

La atónita Susan se percató entonces de quién era realmente aquella muchacha, no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Celia! -Pudo exclamar. ¿Eres tú?...  
-Sí mayor, soy yo.- Se sonrió ésta tras ajustarse su media máscara. -  
-Pero. ¿Cómo?  
-Merece una explicación.- Declaró la interpelada sentenciando.- No se preocupe, se la daré. Verá mayor Hunter. Todo comenzó al ser alcanzada por aquel disparo de nuestras propias baterías, cuando fueron manipuladas por el enemigo, en el espacio. ¿Lo recuerda?

 

Susan asintió, aquello era algo que no había podido borrar de su mente a pesar de haber transcurrido varios años. Su interlocutora prosiguió.

-Tuve tiempo de pulsar el botón de eyección. Mi carlinga salió propulsada y entre eso, y la explosión, ustedes no pudieron detectarme. Debí perder el conocimiento porque recibí el impacto de algún aerolito. Eso me dañó la cara.- Dijo acariciándose ligeramente esa parte enmascarada para agregar.- Cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital, al principio pensé que era de nuestra nave. Luego…  
-¡Los Arcoily!- La cortó Susan exclamando entre atónita y horrorizada.- Fueron ellos los que te recogieron. ¿Verdad?  
-Así fue.- Asintió la joven agregando.- Espiaban a la SSP-2 a distancia, cuando la nave se alejó encontraron mi módulo de escape. Al menos eso me explicaron después. Aunque claro, al principio no quise creer nada de lo que me contaron. Es más, quise rebelarme, huir. Únicamente les di mi rango y número asumiendo que era su prisionera. Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa…

 

La joven estaba en la cama y se levantó. Nada la constreñía, eso sí, estaba metida en una habitación con un grueso cristal. Le pareció casi ser más el objeto de un experimento que una reclusa.

-Soy la alférez Celia Walsh, del UNISON de la Tierra con base en el planeta Nature. Número de serie uno, cuatro, dos, cero, cinco, uno, siete, letra efe. No poseo información relevante para ustedes.- Declaró con tono entre desafiante y digno.- 

 

Y para su sorpresa una voz amable le replicó desde el otro lado.

-Tranquila, eso ya lo sabemos, y no queremos ninguna información. Sabemos cuánto hay que saber de usted.  
-Entonces estoy lista para mi ejecución.- Declaró valientemente ella, añadiendo con amargura.- De hecho ya tendría que estar muerta. Pero no viviré prisionera.  
-Nadie quiere ejecutarla ni tampoco mantenerla presa, señorita Walsh. – Respondió esa voz una vez más casi con tono cordial.- Todo lo contrario. No somos sus enemigos.  
-Si son Arcoily, lo son.- Contestó ella sin dudar.-   
-Somos Arcoily, sí. Pero eso no significa que estemos en su contra. Al revés, estamos de su parte. Sabemos lo que le ha pasado y simpatizamos con su causa. Y con la del resto de hembras de la Tierra.

 

Celia abrió la boca atónita. Pese a todo pudo replicar con total incredulidad.

-Pues ustedes sembraron la muerte en la SSP-2 tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Sus disparos y misiles no discriminaban por sexo.  
-Es algo que lamentamos profundamente.- Le explicó su interlocutor que ahora sonaba más a interlocutora, alegando.- Pero fue por un bien mayor.  
-¿Qué bien mayor?- Quiso saber la joven piloto.-  
-Tu raza se ha estado expandiendo mucho por el universo últimamente. No se recata en hacerse con planetas y sistemas solares enteros. Pretenden expandir sus terribles costumbres. Desigualdad, explotación, muerte…   
-No somos perfectos, pero la mayoría no somos así.- Rebatió Celia.- Intentamos hacer las cosas lo mejor que sabemos.

 

Hubo un breve instante de silencio hasta que al fin, oyó una respuesta.

-Hemos aprendido mucho sobre vuestra historia. Desde los orígenes la testosterona ha regido el modo de actuar de tu especie. Pero eso no es culpa de las hembras, por supuesto, sino de los machos. Ellos, con su actitud belicista y depredadora, tiñeron de sangre la historia de la Tierra. Ahora, con esa creciente capacidad para añadir años a sus vidas, que esa inconsciente de Serenity les ha dado, son una amenaza terrible para todo el universo.- Declaró ese líder Arcoily agregando para estupor de Celia.- Nuestra especie es hermafrodita, poseemos ambos sexos si bien nos turnamos según nos convenga. Nos reproducimos con otros congéneres y de este modo mantenemos un equilibrio en nuestro planeta. Por eso nos aliamos con Gralas. Él nos prometió acabar con esa maléfica raza humana. Tampoco nos fiábamos mucho, era otro macho en busca de la dominación, sin embargo fue un mal necesario. Nos dio mucha y muy valiosa información sobre vuestros progresos y planes. Y en cuanto esas naves la SSP-1 y la SSP-2 se pusieron en marcha no dudamos en atacarlas. Sobre todo cuando los humanos se aliaron con los saiyajin, una especie todavía más peligrosa que la suya propia.

 

Celia no sabía quién podría ser ese tal Gralas, quizás se refirieran al líder del enemigo que tantas veces les atacara. Aunque su interlocutora prosiguió.

-Por desgracia, su fuerza combinada era demasiado grande. Los Saiyajin son muy poderosos, pese a que nuestro pueblo ha mejorado genéticamente y se ha fortalecido, seguimos sin ser rivales para ellos. Esa raza cruel y malévola no tiene salvación, hasta sus hembras poseen ese carácter conquistador. Pese a todo, nuestro antiguo aliado sacó provecho de sus disputas internas y se atrajo a algunos de ellos a su causa. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían hasta donde llegaba el alcance de la misma. Pero fueron útiles. Los humanos al menos son algo aprovechables. Lástima que las hembras estén tan sojuzgadas por sus machos. Deberían librarse de ellos y tener solo un sexo o combinarlos ambos como hacemos nosotros.  
-Pero, nosotros tenemos dos sexos separados. Es algo que siempre ha sido así. Bueno quizás salvo algún caso muy aislado. - Opuso la perpleja piloto alegando además.- Y aunque sea yo quien lo diga, no todos los hombres son malos.  
-Es cierto. Pero la mayoría están condicionados por esos instintos primarios tan negativos. Sino dinos. ¿Qué te sucedió para que quisieras acabar con la vida de ese oficial que era tu superior?.

 

Celia bajó la cabeza. Eso era verdad. Esos tipos estaban muy bien informados. Demasiado.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- Musitó.-  
-Fue fácil interceptar tus transmisiones y ya entonces teníamos amigos dentro de esa nave. Algunos que pudieron sobrevivir a la purga que los tuyos hicieron.- Replicó la voz.- 

 

Celia pensaba en eso ahora. Si que intentó matar a Schultz y lo logró, pero es que aquel cerdo la violó. 

-En eso te equivocas.- Intervino Susan cortando esa narración para desvelarle a esa chica, ahora con un claro tinte de recriminación.- Schultz no fue. Atacaste a una persona inocente.

Aunque ese alegato no dio el fruto que la mayor Hunter esperaba. Celia parecía estar muy cambiada respecto de la muchacha llena de ilusiones y temores que un día conoció. De hecho, le dedicó una mirada impertérrita para afirmar.

-Ese hombre tenía un historial de abusos y de acoso. También intentó propasarse conmigo. Y seguramente con usted. Además, si él no fue, fue otro.  
-Kovak.- Le comentó Simmons.-   
-Ese cabrón.- Se sonrió Celia asintiendo despacio para admitir.- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, eso no hace más que darles la razón a los Arcoily en lo que me dijeron.

 

Y desde luego que así lo creía, ese otro tipo la violó sin ningún miramiento y la destrozó tanto física como psicológicamente. Tal y como Susan hubo de admitir, no tuvo ningún tipo de remordimiento por ello. Y su contertulia pareció haber adivinado esos pensamientos al añadir, retomando su relato, para recordar lo que esa voz Arcoily le dijo.

-¿Lo ves? Eso jamás hubiera pasado en nuestra raza, porque al tener ambos sexos tenemos ambas sensibilidades. Y no existe ese instinto tan primario en nuestro pueblo. Hemos evolucionado. Solo pretendemos que tu raza siga el mismo camino. ¿Acaso es algo malo?  
-Pero eso podría lograrse sin guerra.- Objetó Celia.-  
-Por eso mismo estás viva y aquí.- Le respondió su interlocutora dejándola asombrada, más al sentenciar.- Tú serás el instrumento que lleve esa evolución a la Tierra junto con otros seres que allí viven igualmente sometidos.

 

Para asombro de Celia, entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entraron dos mujeres que parecían humanas, sin embargo no lo eran. Tenían unos ojos ambarinos, y formas casi andróginas. Y sobre todo con una tez muy pálida. Al principio creyó que eran Arcoily pero aquella voz que le había hablado hasta entonces, enseguida le comentó.

-Se llaman Luka y Blise, son dos seres nocturnos de tu mundo. Allí les llamáis vampiros. No te harán ningún daño, al contrario. Ahora tú eres incluso superior a ellas.  
-Estamos aquí para ayudarte, una alianza con los Arcoily y las mujeres humanas.- Declaró Blise, que tenía una media melena rubia. -  
-Sí.- Convino su compañera Luka, una mujer de pelo moreno largo.- Y a nuestra vez te pedimos ayuda.  
-¿Qué podría hacer yo?- Se preguntó Celia.-

 

Por toda réplica esas dos mostraron dos largos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus bocas. El corazón de la piloto dio un vuelco. Ambas vampiros se arrojaron sobre ella pero Celia fue capaz de esquivarlas. Casi sin pensar las sujeto del cuello a la vez con cada una de sus manos.

-Has sido genéticamente mejorada.- Le explicó la Arcoily a la estupefacta muchacha que dominaba a ese par de terribles monstruos como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratasen.- Ahora eres tan perfecta que ni siquiera estas dos vampiras pueden hacerte nada. Fuiste tratada durante tu convalecencia…

 

Al fin, ambas atacantes bajaron las cabeza ocultando sus colmillos y Celia las soltó. Las dos se inclinaron reverentemente para sentenciar.

-Tienes una fuerza equivalente a una reina de los vampiros, pero sin sus debilidades.- Declaró Luka.-  
-Te serviremos lealmente.- Añadió Blise.-  
-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó la Arcoily.- ¿Aceptarás encabezar esta revolución para tu especie?  
-Sí, claro que acepto.- Pudo sonreír finalmente ella quien, sin embargo parecía escéptica y quiso asegurarse.-¿Cómo sé que estas dos en realidad son tan fuertes?

 

Ambas sonrieron, tras indicarle que las acompañase hasta la salida comenzaron a andar, Celia las siguió. Al cabo de unos metros había un pasillo con varias puertas, eran celdas. Atónita, vio a un par de pilotos que debieron de ser capturados quizás del mismo modo que ella. Blise entonces le comentó.

-Déjales salir, que sean libres.

 

Celia abrió. Al principio ambos hombres la observaron perplejos. Uno la conocía, pudo decir.

-¡Walsh! Menos mal ¿Has podido escapar? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

 

Ella no respondió, esos tipos salieron y enseguida repararon en las dos mujeres que les observaban algo apartadas.

-¿Quiénes son esas?- Quiso saber el otro prisionero.-  
-Amigas mías.- Contestó ahora Celia con tono neutro.- 

 

Y sin que esos dos desgraciados pudieran ni moverse tanto Blise como Luka saltaron hacia ellos. En apenas unos segundos les habían derribado y mordillo en el cuello succionando toda la sangre que tenían. Los dos cadáveres quedaron allí tendidos, ante el horror y la perplejidad de Celia.

-¿Eso te convence?- Escuchó la voz de la Arcoily una vez más, en tanto le argumentaba.- Seguro que has pensado que ese ataque tan lento era fácil de rechazar. A ti te lo pareció, ¿verdad? Pero no fue lento en absoluto. Solo que los machos son inferiores a vosotras en todos los aspectos.  
-Sí.- Se relamió Blise, sentenciando.- Quizás podamos dejar vivos a algunos millones de ellos, más que nada como reses.  
-Y por supuesto para que, de los mejores extraigáis esperma para fecundar a las mujeres.- Se sonrió Luka.- 

 

La joven asintió. Era verdad. A sus ojos las vampiras se habían movido despacio, sin embargo, sus ex compañeros permanecieron petrificados, como si no se dieran cuenta de nada. Para acabar de probárselo, Blise arrancó una de las puertas de la celda de sus goznes con aparente facilidad en tanto Luka le comentaba a la piloto.

-¿Lo ves? Nosotras no somos débiles, lo que pasa es que tú te has vuelto muy fuerte. Tanto que eres nuestra líder ahora. Y en cuanto los Arcoily, con la ayuda de algunas de las científicas humanas que les apoyan, perfeccionen un suero para los de nuestra raza, podremos salir sin miedo al sol.  
-Ahora estamos probando en Nature, su estrella nos permite caminar un poco bajo su luz sin matarnos, pero nos quema y debilita.- Afirmó Blise, añadiendo.- Pero a ti nada de eso te afecta. Eres increíble en todos los aspectos. La mujer perfecta…

 

Celia asintió despacio. Quizás esas ideas no fueran tan descabelladas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que esas dos tenían razón. Y según lo dicho por la Arcoily eran los hombres quienes habían provocado toda esa falta de armonía. Sin embargo, si lograban su propósito, poco a poco se irían reduciendo el número de varones, nacerían mujeres y todo se equilibraría. La sin razón y la fuerza bruta dejarían paso a la sensibilidad y la empatía.

-Solo una cosa más.- Quiso saber.- ¿Por qué no puedo verte?- Le preguntó a la voz Arcoily.-  
-La atmósfera que respiras es apta para tu constitución humana. Eso no lo hemos variado. Y nuestra especie no puede respirar oxígeno. Estamos observando desde una zona adaptada a nuestro ambiente natal.  
-¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber Celia.-   
-En una nave espacial.- Le desveló su interlocutora, agregando.- Por eso debes entender que no nos mueve la conquista de la Tierra ni ninguna de esas mentiras que tus machos te hayan contado. Vuestro planeta no tendría utilidad alguna para nuestras formas de vida. Solo deseamos impedir que el hombre y su destrucción se abran paso y lleguen hasta nuestro mundo. Solo queremos protegernos y sobrevivir. ¿Nos ayudarás?

 

Y Celia asintió. ¡Sí! Cada vez estaba más convencida. No tardó en sumarse a la causa con devoción. Al tiempo que aprendía a controlar sus nuevas habilidades.

-Lo único que no me pudieron arreglar fue la herida en la cara.- Suspiró ahora terminando ese relato y agregando más animosa aunque con un tinte de desdén.- Pero no se puede tener todo. Y además. ¿Para que ser hermosa? ¿Para cumplir un canon de belleza machista?. Una mujer no necesita eso. No tiene porqué buscar la aprobación de un macho, ni de esa, ni de ninguna otra manera.

 

Susan estaba perpleja. No podía creer aquello. Apenas pudo objetar.

-Pero…¿es que os habéis vuelto locas?  
-En su caso comprendemos que hay mucha dependencia emocional, mayor.- Sonrió condescendientemente Jane.-  
\- Desgraciadamente tiene usted marido y un hijo varón.- Suspiró Simmons, afirmando con tinte entre admonitorio y maternal.- Yo la entiendo, pero no debe dejar que su caso particular nuble la visión de conjunto.  
-¿Visión de conjunto? ¡Están hablando de exterminar o esclavizar a la mitad de la población humana y de traición a la Tierra!- Exclamó Susan con horror. –  
-Al contrario.- Opuso Simmons más alteradamente ahora.- La traición es permitir que los hombres sigan destruyendo nuestro planeta y que extiendan la semilla de esa destrucción a otros mundos. Y todo ello mientras nos han estado postergando durante miles de años. Sirviéndose de nosotras pero sin contar con nosotras.  
-Tiene gracia que lo diga usted, siendo la máxima autoridad militar aquí.- Opuso audazmente Susan.-   
-No tiene ni idea de lo que me costó ir ascendiendo. Y debería tenerla, mayor. Le ha pasado lo mismo. Para mí, como para cualquier mujer, fue duro, mucho más que para un hombre. Ser capaz de probarles mi valía como piloto y después como oficial al mando. Por eso, cuando la conocí quise protegerla. Vi en usted las mismas cualidades que yo tenía a su edad. He tratado de ayudarla a ascender. Lástima que decidiera casarse y postergar su carrera. Pero, aun así, tiene un brillante futuro por delante. Por eso queremos que se nos una. Que comprenda que ésta es la mejor opción. No tema por su marido y su hijo. Los respetaremos.  
\- Y para usted, alférez Leví, será mucho mejor. El lesbianismo no solo será aceptado sino que pasará a ser lo normal para todas las mujeres, a medida que los hombres disminuyan en número.- Le comentó Shania que acababa de llegar al despacho.- Pese a todo, las que no gustamos de relacionarnos sexualmente con otras hembras, podremos solazarnos si así lo deseamos con algún macho que sirva únicamente a ese propósito. Igual que ellos han hecho con nosotras desde el principio de los tiempos.  
-Suena muy bien.- Se sonrió la israelí.-   
-Sí, eso de tener machos a la carta es una idea muy interesante.- Añadió Jane, no sin cierto divertido retintín.-

 

Susan solo podía recorrer con la mirada a ese grupo de mujeres y abrir la boca sin poder creerlo.

-Locas. ¡Estáis todas locas!- Fue lo único que acertó a replicar a todos aquellos, en su opinión, disparates.-  
-Créame que lo siento, mayor.- Suspiró la capitán Simmons.- Yo la apreciaba mucho. Tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en usted. Sin el comandante Enset la habría promovido a ese puesto de inmediato.   
-Sí, y con usted y las Fairy Five de nuestra parte, todo estaría dominado.- Sonrió Shania alegando.- Aparte de mí misma que soy una ferviente luchadora por la causa, ya tenemos bajo nuestro control a dos de ellas. Solo nos falta esa rubita tonta…y la próxima directora, cuando se incorpore. 

 

Sabra por su parte permanecía callada. Se daba cuenta de que esa situación era muy grave. Ahora, por puro instinto de conservación, daba la impresión de estar del lado de esas dementes. Al menos, si ellas sabían que era lesbiana eso le daba una aparente ventaja en este caso. Lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa. El que sepan de mis inclinaciones sexuales me está salvando en lugar de complicarme la vida. Bueno, alguna vez tenía que ser que me viniera bien.

 

Por su parte estaba clara la oposición de Susan que, sin deseo ninguno de tratar aunque fuera de razonar, se revolvió denunciándolas a todas.

-No tomaré parte en esto, es traición y es un intento de genocidio discriminatorio. Me opongo e informaré al alto mando.  
-Cómo siento que opine usted así, mayor.- Suspiró Celia.- Comprenderá que no nos deja otra alternativa.

 

Y sin que Susan pudiera ni moverse la rubia la sujetó del cuello levantándola a varios centímetros. Pese a tratar de golpear a su atacante la mayor se vio impotente para soltarse.

-¿Ahora me cree? He sido tan mejorada que me he vuelto increíblemente superior a un humano normal. Usted no podrá hacer nada por impedirnos llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Los hombres de la base ya han sido encerrados en sus habitaciones o en calabozos. Lo mismo que cuantas mujeres no se han adherido a nuestra causa. Nos hemos hecho con el control. Y, dentro de poco, ocurrirá lo mismo en otras bases de Nature. Ahora, lamentándolo mucho, tenemos que encerrarla. Por su propio bien.  
-¿Encerrarme? No lo entiendo. ¿A qué esperas para acabar conmigo?- la retó Susan tratando de soltarse todavía sin lograrlo sentenciando aun así.- No cambiaré de opinión.   
-No lo ha comprendido aun. No somos asesinas. - Afirmó una parecía que resignada Celia.- Y además, usted no es nuestra enemiga. Solo está equivocada. Y tal y como Elisabeth le dijo, recuerdo como trató de ayudarme. Cuando era mi superiora dio la cara por mí hasta el final. Por eso le daré ocasión a que lo reconsidere. Como ha hecho la mayor Gray.

 

Susan sin embargo miró a su colega de larga y morena cabellera y le espetó.

-¡Maldita zorra traidora!  
-Por favor, Celia, suéltala.- Le pidió Jane a la asaltante.-

 

Ésta lo hizo y la mayor Gray obsequió a Susan con un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar por el labio derribándola. La así atacada se levantó como una furia lista para devolver el golpe, pero Celia, con su enorme velocidad, la noqueó dejándola inconsciente. La rubia ex piloto comentó entre divertida y algo apenada.

-Lástima. Es una mujer realmente admirable. Por ahora, metedla en una celda. Ya decidiremos lo que hacer con ella más adelante. Aunque creo que al final se avendrá a razones. Aunque solo sea por el bien de su esposo y su hijo.  
-Muy bien. Ayúdame Sabra.- Ordenó Jane a la israelí.-

 

Y entre ambas pasaron un brazo de la exánime oficial por sus respectivos hombros y la cargaron saliendo de allí. Caminaron despacio y sin hablar. Al poco se cruzaron con Olivia que ahora iba armada con pistola y fusil, lo mismo que el resto de mujeres que estaban controlando la base.

-Dejadme adivinar.- Se sonrió la mejicana.- Dijo que no. ¿Verdad?.  
-Eso me temo.- Suspiró Jane.-   
-La echaré de menos. Era una gran oficial, pero nadie que esté de parte de esos machos puede sobrevivir.- Sentenció la teniente Aguirre con patente odio.-   
-Haz el favor de escoltarnos hasta las celdas.- Le pidió la mayor Gray sin inmutarse ante ese comentario.-  
\- A sus órdenes. - Se cuadró Olivia.-

 

Sabra caminaba junto a la mejicana sin perderla de vista en tanto ayudaba a la mayor a llevar a la todavía inconsciente Susan. Al fin, se aproximaron a unas celdas en las que numerosos pilotos masculinos estaban encerrados. La mayoría trataban de hacerse oír preguntando que estaba sucediendo.

-Por favor. ¿Qué hemos hecho?- Repetían algunos.-  
-¿Pueden explicarnos qué significa esto?- Querían saber otros.-

 

Ignorando esas quejas las mujeres se plantaron ante una de las celdas. La mejicana tocó el código de apertura y la puerta se abrió. Sabra y Jane entraron a la exánime mayor Hunter ante la perpleja mirada del comandante Enset que estaba allí sentado en su camastro.

-Cuídela bien, comandante.- Se sonrió Jane usando un tono de sorna.-  
-No sé si esto está bien.- Objetó Olivia.- Dejarla con un hombre, ya saben lo que le puede pasar.  
-Se lo tendría merecido por traidora.- Le comentó Sabra con un tono de claro desdén.- El comandante puede considerarla un regalo. Como si fuera una última cena.- Sonrió ahora con una expresión pérfida.- 

 

Y la israelí salió junto a la mejicana no sin antes percatarse de un detalle. La mayor Gray estaba metiéndole algo a la mayor Hunter en una de sus botas. Optó por no decir nada y aguardar fuera. Pronto Jane se unió a ellas cerrando la puerta. No sin antes hablar de manera que el comandante pudiera oírla.

-Ahora la capitán Simmons se hará cargo de todo. Por fin las mujeres ocuparemos el lugar que nos corresponde. Desde el sector siete dirigiremos nuestro triunfo final.

 

Entre tanto, una agotada Marla había hecho su aparición. Tras escapar de Sabra y de ese monstruo que la acompañaba, permanecer escondida y dormir en algún sótano maloliente durante bastantes horas, se atrevió a salir y dirigirse hacia la base. Tardó en llegar en esos deslizadores. Cansada y hambrienta como estaba. No obstante más deseosa estaba aún de tomarse venganza. Aunque, por si acaso, tenía que advertir a las suyas. Le costó pero pudo entrar en el complejo militar tras llamar por teléfono a Shania y pedirle ayuda. Ésta informó a Simmons que autorizó el paso de aquella civil.

-Es una zorra pervertida, pero está de nuestro lado. Eso lo puedo garantizar.- Se sonrió la científica.- Es más, somos lo único que tiene.  
-Muy bien. A ver que tiene que decir.- Comentó Celia que parecía estar impaciente por preguntarle algo a esa individua.-

 

Entre tanto, en la celda, Enset logro reanimar a Susan. La joven se despertó en el camastro que él ocupaba. Trató de incorporarse con celeridad aunque su superior la sujetó de los hombros con cuidado diciéndole con algo de inquietud.

-No se levante tan deprisa, mayor. Tómese su tiempo. Han debido golpearla en la cabeza.  
-Comandante Enset. Señor.- Pudo replicar la chica, aturdida y con evidente dolor en las sienes todavía.- Tenemos que hacer algo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber él.-

 

Tras tomarse unos momentos para centrarse y aclarar un poco su mente, la chica le explicó la sucedido. Su superior, pasado un primer momento de asombro, le comentó no obstante con más calma.

-No tema. Creo que podremos salir. Aunque deberemos de sincronizarnos.

 

La chica se movió, es cuando tomó conciencia de que tenía algo metido dentro de la caña de su bota derecha. Con incredulidad trató de quitársela.

-Déjeme ayudarla.- Le pidió Enset liberándola con cuidado de esa bota.-

 

Algo cayó al suelo, era un rectángulo metido en una especie de envoltorio acolchado. El comandante se agachó a recogerlo del suelo mirando con gesto inquisidor a su subordinada que se calzó su bota entre tanto.

-No sé que es eso, señor. Yo no me lo guardé. Se lo juro.  
-Podría ser una escucha, aunque no lo creo.-Desestimó su interlocutor.- Pueden vigilarnos directamente desde la celda. No, esto es otra cosa.- Se dijo atónito.-

 

Con sumo cuidado quitó ese envoltorio, eran al menos no una, sino dos cosas. Una parecía una pequeña cajita. Susan lo reconoció, aquello era una especie de disruptor precisamente para bloquear transmisiones de frecuencia… lo otro un paquete que estaba listo para ser activado, de explosivo plástico.

-Con esto podríamos hacer saltar la puerta de la celda.- Estimó ella.-  
-Sí.- Convino su superior. Afirmando.- Quien quiera que se lo haya puesto está de nuestra parte, teniente.  
-La cuestión es quién.- Suspiró la joven.- No llevaba nada antes de que Celia me dejase inconsciente.   
-Aquí entraron dos oficiales, la mayor Gray y la alférez Leví.  
-Podría ser cualquiera de ellas, y la otra una traidora.- Suspiró Susan.- No sé por quién decidirme.

 

Así era, la oficial se debatía entre ambas. A primera vista bien podría confiar en cualquiera de ellas o en ninguna. Había creído conocerlas bien a las dos, con Jane tuvo sus diferencias pero al final ésta le demostró, o al menos eso había pensado hasta ahora, que se trataba de una mujer íntegra. Pero era la sombra de Simmons. Y de la capitana jamás hubiera creído tampoco que fuera capaz de traicionar al UNISON. Por otro lado, la alférez Levi estaba en su escuadrilla, también pensó que sabía cómo era, demasiado directa y clara. Pese a todo podría ser cuestión de impostura. Susan estuvo a su lado en ese juicio. Sin embargo, eso mismo, la amargura de verse condenada y quizás de culpar a Martin , aunque fuera de modo indirecto de eso, podría haberla decidido a unirse a las traidoras. Y teniendo en cuenta su orientación sexual no simpatizaría nada con los hombres. Suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Su propia hermana Debbie era lesbiana, y eso no le impedía tener muy buenos amigos masculinos o adorar a su sobrino.

-¡Maldita sea! Jamás creí que podría tener prejuicios contra alguien por su orientación sexual.- Se dijo con una mezcla de auto reproche y pesar.- 

 

Aunque por desgracia, en esa ocasión quizás sí que aquello fuera (tal y como otra conocida mujer homosexual, Kerria Malden, dijera) pertinente para el caso.

-Señor, no sé que hacer, ni que pensar.- Confesó.-  
-No se preocupe. Ahora eso es lo de menos, lo importante es ser capaces de salir de aquí.- Le indicó su superior.- Cada cosa a su tempo. Nos ocuparemos de dilucidar quien está de nuestra parte o no, después. 

 

Ajenas a esas disquisiciones, Sabra y Jane retornaban por el pasillo junto con Olivia.

-Lo lamento mucho. Era una buena jefa de escuadrilla.- Comentaba la mejicana.-   
-Alguien tendrá que sustituirla. Y creo que el puesto va a ser tuyo.- Sonrió levemente la comandante Gray.-  
-No crea que me alegro de ello.- Repuso no obstante Olivia.- Respeto mucho a la mayor Hunter. Siento que se empecine en defender a los hombres.  
-¿Cuál es su motivación, teniente?- quiso saber Jane.- Quiero decir, para unirse a la causa.  
-Soy de México DF, pero tengo amigas en ciudad Juárez. A una de ellas la secuestraron y jamás se volvió a saber de ella.- Le contó Olivia con amargura, explicando a sus perplejas oyentes.- En ese lugar a las mujeres se las rapta y se las viola para luego asesinarlas y enterrarlas en el desierto. Eso lleva pasando durante décadas y las autoridades no se preocupan. Claro, son hombres los que mandan.- Escupió con desprecio.-  
-No todos serán así. Señora. - Supuso Sabra.-  
\- No, pero el resto ni quieren saber del asunto.- Repuso su contertulia suspirando ahora.- En cierto modo te envidio, si no lo tomas a mal, eso de que te gusten las mujeres te evita muchos disgustos y quebraderos de cabeza. Está claro que no comparto eso de eliminar a todos los hombres, pero sí la idea de que debemos ser nosotras quienes tomemos el poder.- Afirmó como si quisiera justificarse.-  
-Aquí estamos todas en el mismo barco.- Sentenció Jane, alegando.- No hay espacio para las medias tintas, teniente.  
-Ya lo sé.- Suspiró ésta con expresión desasosegada.- También me dolió arrestar a Ludmila y a Elisa. Pero ya se sabe, con ese novio ruso por el que está tan colada…-Musitó moviendo la cabeza.- Y la otra, tan ingenua…  
-¿Ludmila y Elisa?¿Ellas también nos ha traicionado?- Inquirió Sabra.-  
-Están en una celda, unas pocas más allá de donde encerramos a la mayor Hunter.- Les comentó Olivia.- 

 

Y entre algunas palabras más continuaron caminando juntas. Al fin llegaron hasta el final del pasillo. Tomaron otro corredor para regresar al despacho de la capitana. Sin embargo, al llegar se encontraron con una mujer de larga cabellera morena, vestida de civil. Su estado no era demasiado aceptable, despeinada, con la ropa algo rota e incluso descalza, en su mano sujetaba un único zapato rojo de tacón dado que el otro lo perdió en su alocada huida. Al verla Sabra abrió la boca. Aunque fue esa misma individua quien, señalándola furiosa, sentenció.

-¡Detenedla! Es una traidora.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Simmons.-

 

Celia sujetó a Sabra con una rapidez tal que la israelí no pudo ni darse cuenta. A pesar de su entrenamiento en combate era incapaz de sacudirse el férreo agarre de esa mujer. Sin embargo, fue ágil al replicar.

-¡Traidora lo serás tú! Quisiste que una de esas vampiras me mordiera. Y yo pensando que eras mi novia. ¡Mala puta!

Elisabeth pareció pensarlo mejor pidiéndole a Celia.

-Suéltala. Esto es interesante.  
-Sí.- Convino la rubia.- Explícate.- Le pidió a Sabra.-

 

Ésta les contó el intento de aquella vampiro rubia de atacarla, con la complicidad de Marla, Simmons la dejó concluir para aseverar al instante.

-No me extraña que actuase usted así, alférez.  
-Lo creas o no iba a hacerte un favor.- Argumentó Marla con una media sonrisa irónica.-  
-Pues ahora yo te voy a hacer a ti otro, cambio de nariz gratuito ¡Zorra indecorosa!- Espetó la israelí tratando de agarrarla.-

 

Celia se lo impidió, dándole un rapidísimo puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo doblarse sin aire. Sabra hasta cayó de rodillas luchando por respirar. La propia capitana Simmons hubo de admitir.

-¡Es increíble! Conozco a la alférez Leví, su entrenamiento en operaciones especiales la hace ser de nuestras mejores combatientes. Y sin embargo, te ha bastado con un golpe…  
-Ya se lo dije.- Sonrió Celia.- Por muy buena que sea en la lucha y mucho adiestramiento que haya recibido no deja de ser humana. Por ello nuestra alianza con los Arcoily es tan interesante. Imagine una mujer de su preparación y con mi superioridad genética.  
-Sería perfecto, podríamos dominar el planeta y tener a los hombres como meras mascotas.- Completó Jane.- 

 

Sabra se fue recobrando poco a poco. Sin pararse a pensar obsequió a su atacante con un buen directo a la cara que no obstante ésta apenas si percibió. La israelí incluso tuvo que agarrase la mano con la que la había golpeado, al parecer presa de un dolor bastante agudo que se esforzaba por disimular.

-Siento si te has roto la mano.- Sonrió Celia.- Y por esta vez, no tomaré represalias. En tu lugar hubiera actuado igual. Es más, me gusta tu espíritu. Necesitamos a muchas que sean como tú.  
-¡Vete al diablo!- Pudo mascullar la israelí, envolviendo su mano afectada con la otra.- Si esta fuera una pelea justa ibas a ver lo que es bueno.  
-Lo que tenemos que hacer es encerrarla.- Intervino Marla.- Es una traidora…  
-No digas tonterías.- Se sonrió la rubia ex militar, remachando divertida. – Después de lo que quisisteis hacer con ella me sorprende que no te mate, ¡ja, ja!   
-Alférez, todas estamos del mismo lado. Olvide este incidente y otros malos entendidos y vaya a que le miren esa mano.- Le indicó Simmons, añadiendo ahora para dirigirse a Jane.- Mayor, acompáñela.

 

Las dos saludaron a duras penas. Sabra con su mano sana que ahora era la izquierda. Salieron sin prisa pero sin pausa. Hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos metros de distancia. Cuando la israelí, utilizando sorpresivamente su mano presuntamente herida, sujetó de un brazo a Jane.

-Fin del trayecto y de la representación, mayor.- Le dijo con tono serio.-  
-Creía que su mano estaba rota.- Pudo responder su contertulia.-  
-Pues yo no me creí que usted fuera de las suyas. Al parecer yo actúo mejor, señora. ¡Ahora déjese de tonterías! - Le exigió Sabra a su interlocutora.-   
-No sé de que me está hablando, alférez. Y no me gustan estas familiaridades, soy superior suya.- Le recordó con tono algo molesto.-

 

Sabra no se preocupó por esas palabras, y continuó en tono más bajo, apartándose hacia una esquina de aquella galería que ahora terminaba y arrastrando a su interlocutora con ella.

-Vi que metía algo en la bota de la mayor Hunter.- Le desveló.-  
-No sé a qué se refiere.- Susurró Jane.-  
-Mayor. ¿De qué lado está usted?- Quiso saber la israelí.-   
-¿Acaso importa?- Sonrió ésta ampliamente ahora, apartándose más con Sabra, incluso atrayéndola hacia sí, mirándola intensamente con sus azules ojos para pasarle ambos brazos tras el cuello.-

 

Sin que la israelí pudiera hacer nada, Jane fundió sus labios en los de ella en un apasionado beso. Sabra se dejó hacer intercambiando lengua con esa mujer. ¿Porqué no? No sabía el motivo de aquello pero la mayor Gray estaba realmente buena. Así, los cabellos morenos de ambas mujeres se entremezclaron durante unos segundos haciéndose indistinguibles, como sus bocas. Al fin se separaron y, tomándola de una mano, Jane la hizo pasar a una habitación contigua…

-¡Vaya con la mayor Gray!- Se rio Celia.- ¡Que calladito se lo tenía!

 

Y es que Simmons, Marla y ella misma, habían sido testigos de esa escena merced a las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en aquel corredor. La capitana pudo comentar atónita.

-No creía que ella fuera…  
-Quizás le gusten hombres y mujeres. O bien se esté adaptando al cambio.- Especuló Celia, añadiendo divertida.- No importa, ya decía yo que la veía muy interesada en esa chica. 

 

Y viendo la expresión entre perpleja y molesta de Marla, la rubia añadió con incluso humor.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que podrás encontrar a otra chica guapa. ¡Ja, ja!

 

La aludida no replicó, rumiando su enfado, no podía probarlo pero esas dos idiotas se estaban dejando engañar…De la otra no estaba segura, pero de Sabra no le cabía duda alguna. ¡Esa zorra era una traidora!. Entre tanto, y ya dentro de aquellas dependencias, la israelí se sonrió. Pareció hacer ademán de querer quitarse la chaqueta para pasar a mayores pero, en lugar de eso, extrajo un arma de ella apuntando a Jane para sentenciar.

-Besa usted muy bien, mayor. Y sí, yo soy lesbiana, pero no estúpida. Además, noto enseguida cuando una mujer tiene auténtica pasión. Y lamentándolo mucho no es su caso. Créame, me encantaría que así fuera.  
-Muy bien, tienes razón.- Admitió Jane.- Pero tenía que sacarte del pasillo y meterte aquí. En esta sala no hay cámaras.  
-Todavía no me ha contestado.- Insistió la piloto.-  
-Sería un detalle por tu parte si bajases el arma primero.- Replicó su interlocutora.- No me siento muy cómoda como para charlar con una pistola apuntándome al pecho.  
-Antes convénzame de que lo haga.- Le pidió su contertulia a su vez.-

 

Tras unos momentos Jane asintió. Su interlocutora estaba considerando si podía o no fiarse. Al fin la mayor Gray decidió poner las cartas boca arriba. Necesitaba una aliada, de modo que también debería arriesgarse a confiar.

-Tienes razón. Le pasé a la mayor Hunter un paquete con un transpondedor y explosivos. Con eso anulará las cámaras y escuchas de su celda y podrá volar la puerta.   
-¿Cómo sabrá eso?- Inquirió su inquisidora objetando.- Estaba inconsciente.-   
-Es buena, lo sabrá. – Aseguró la mayor Gray, sentenciando.- Lo lamento pero no hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, solo puedo indicarte lo que tienes que hacer, si confías en mí podremos parar esto a tiempo.

 

Al fin la israelí bajó su pistola para declarar.

-Soy toda oídos, mayor… dígame que es lo que quiere que haga.

 

Al cabo de un rato que pareció eterno, Simmons, Celia y Marla las vieron salir de ese cuarto. Las dos oficiales estaban poniéndose las chaquetas y repasando sus peinados, visiblemente desordenados. Luego, tras mirar en ambas direcciones del corredor para asegurarse de que no pasaba nadie, volvieron a darse un beso apasionado. Finalmente, tras tomarse de las manos y soltarse lentamente, se separaron, yendo cada una por un lado…

-Bien. Esto es lo que hace falta.- Sonrió Celia declarando con aprobación.- Un mundo sin hombres, con mujeres fuertes e independientes que se amen entre sí.  
-Cuando quieras podemos probar tú y yo.- Le sugirió libidinosamente Marla.- Te aseguro que te enseñaré a amar…  
-Lo siento, es que a mí no me gustan las mujeres en ese sentido.- Rehusó la rubia añadiendo con un tono entre meloso y divertido.- Al menos no todavía.  
-Bueno, es hora de comenzar la segunda parte del plan, ¿No es así?- quiso saber la capitana.-  
-Sí,- asintió Celia.- Envíe el mensaje cifrado a los Arcoily. No encontrarán oposición.- Afirmó convencida.-

 

Entre tanto, en su casa, Tracer recibió una llamada. Era Sabra. La israelí le puso al tanto de lo que sucedía. El atónito chico tardó unos segundos en asimilar todo ese caudal de información y después le aseguró que no tardaría en decírselo a Kiros.

-¿Necesitáis que vayamos a ayudaros?- Se ofreció.-  
-Posiblemente harán falta algunos pilotos de combate.- Le comentó la muchacha, añadiendo.- La mayor Gray me dijo que usted lo fue, y muy bueno.  
-Gracias. Avisaré a todos los que puedan ir.- Le prometió.- En cuanto podamos estaremos allá. Aguantad.- Le pidió Tracer deseándole a renglón seguido.- Buena suerte. 

 

Así se despidieron y Rick no tardó en contactar a todos sus amigos. En el hospital entre tanto, Trent estaba mucho mejor. Pudo abrir los ojos para encontrar a sus sonrientes y emocionados padres y a Stephanie a su lado. La chica había sido dada ya de alta. Aunque no acudía aun a la escuela. Tenía unos días para recuperarse. El muchacho sonrió tímidamente al verla allí, aunque ahora fue la doctora Rodney quien entró en la habitación.

-Por favor, entiendo que estén deseando abrazar a su hijo, pero tengo que reconocerle antes.- Dijo con toda la amabilidad y comprensión que pudo.-

 

Los padres asintieron dejándola un momento. Salieron del cuarto, eso sí, alegres de ver que su hijo estaba despierto. La propia Stephanie iba a hacerlo pero el joven pudo susurrar. 

-Quédate, por favor.  
-Claro.- Sonrió levemente ella.-

 

Naya le tomó la tensión, la temperatura, y observó sus pupilas. Además, dio un repaso a sus constantes. Satisfecha asintió.

-Estás como nuevo.- Pudo decir contenta de que así fuera.- 

 

Los padres del joven entraron entonces, tras darle sendos besos al chico éste pudo decir con voz queda y llena de temor..

-Todavía me acuerdo…de esa mujer.  
-¿La que te atropelló?- Inquirió su madre, una mujer de pelo castaño claro y algo más de cuarenta años.-  
-No, la que me mordió, con esos colmillos horribles.- Musitó él.-

 

Sus padres quedaron perplejos. Aunque Naya enseguida alegó.

-Las pesadillas y los cuadros de alucinaciones pueden aparecer tras un golpe fuerte. Habrás estado soñando.- Le susurró dulcemente al desconcertado muchacho.-   
-Claro hijo.- Afirmó su padre, un hombre con bigote y pelo entre canoso y castaño, de edad similar a la madre de Trent.- Ahora olvida eso…¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?  
-Bueno.- Susurró él que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar a Stephanie.- ¿Podríais dejarnos un poco a solas?- Se atrevió a solicitar.-

 

Su padres se miraron y luego, tras contemplar a los dos adolescentes, asintieron.

-Claro que sí.- Le respondió su madre sonriendo con ternura.-

 

Salieron del cuarto una vez más, pero ya mucho más tranquilos. Naya iba a hacer lo propio pero antes Trent le preguntó.

-Doctora. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí todavía?  
-Supongo que un par de días más para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.- Afirmó la aludida, quién, sonriendo a su vez, comentó con afabilidad observando a la ruborizada Stephanie.- Pero tranquilo que tienes a una buena enfermera para cuidarte.

 

Dicho esto salió, dejando a ambos muchachos a solas. Junto a la puerta de la habitación también estaban Daphne y Martin, justo acababan de llegar del colegio y quisieron pasar a ver a ese chico y a recoger a Steph. El joven, observando a esos dos chiquillos, sonrió débilmente y musitó.

-¡Qué envidia me dan! Él tiene mucha suerte, ella le quiere.

 

Daphne no supo cómo tomarse eso, aunque no dio la impresión de que ese comentario quisiera ser un golpe bajo, solo pudo suspirar.

-Lo siento, Martin. De veras, yo…  
-Ahora no es el momento.- La interrumpió amablemente él.- Lo primero es que tu hermana vuelva a sonreír. -Señaló a Stephanie que ahora incluso reía sentada junto a Trent, en un lado de la cama.-

 

Los dos parecían estar charlando de algo divertido, o al menos se reían como dos tontos, totalmente ruborizados. Daphne no pudo evitar esbozar otra sonrisa llena de ternura al contemplar a su hermana y admitió en tanto Martin y ella misma se apartaban para dar a esos dos jovencitos su merecida intimidad.

-Me creas o no, les envidio también. Y una cosa si te puedo prometer. Cuando aclare del todo mis sentimientos…  
-No deseo ser un segundo plato.- Interrumpió su interlocutor algo más secamente ahora.- Si esa mujer no te quisiera o se fuera. Es más, deseo que te corresponda y que entonces decidas libremente.  
-Gracias Martin. Eso significa mucho para mí.- Afirmó su contertulia.- Y no lo dudes nunca, te quiero. Quizás sea otro tipo de amor pero es algo indiscutible. Para mí has sido todo, un amigo, un hermano, una pareja. Siempre a mi lado…  
-Quisiera ser incluso algo más.- Volvió a decir él no sin desasosiego.-   
-No digo que eso sea imposible.- Musitó la muchacha.- Pero es muy complicado, al menos ahora…

 

Y ambos guardaron silencio en tanto esos otros dos muchachos hablaban animadamente. Daphne se sentía triste y al tiempo esperanzada. Quizás pudiera arreglar lo suyo con Sabra. O puede que no. A su vez lamentaba profundamente el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a su todavía prometido. Si estaba en su mano haría lo que fuera para tratar de mitigarlo.

-Todo dependerá de ti, cariño.- Suspiró pensando en la israelí.- Porque, pese a todo, Siento algo por Martin y él merece al menos una oportunidad. Sin embargo, sólo podré dársela si nosotras no podemos estar juntas.

 

Aunque no podía tan siquiera imaginarse la gravedad de la situación en la que la mujer a la que amaba, junto con otras muchas personas, estaba inmersa...


	33. Replanteando situaciones

Nelly tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su situación. Todo empezó un par de días antes. Tras haber consolado a ese tipo gordo que apenas si aguantó las primeras caricias, con el cuero y las manos de ella. La joven, a medio camino entre atónita, despectiva y sobre todo aliviada, dejó que ese individuo se vistiera con rapidez. De hecho, el tipo tenía tanta prisa que parecía haber cometido un crimen. Nada más terminar de ponerse su ropa le dijo.

-Bueno, me voy…  
-¿No te olvidas de algo?- Se sonrió ella con gesto entre falsamente meloso y reprobatorio.-

 

Aquel individuo asintió con una expresión estúpida, sacó su teléfono y tecleó, al poco, el de Nelly sonó. La jovencita lo consultó esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación. Ahí estaba la cifra requerida…

-Muy bien, cariño.- Le dijo ella, ahora con falsa dulzura pero una mayor sonrisa.-  
-¿Po, podré verte otra vez? - Le preguntó él entre tartamudeos.-  
-Claro.- Le susurró ella, eso sí, matizando de inmediato.- Con créditos y amabilidad…siempre seré tu chica.

 

Aquel tipo le acarició las botas una vez más. Ella miró hacia otra parte con hastío, suspirando levemente. Al fin, ese pelma se dio por satisfecho saliendo de la habitación tras musitar un…

-Adiós.-  
-¡Adiós cariño! - Rezongó sarcásticamente Nelly ahora, una vez que ese tipo hubo salido.- 

 

Al fin pudo relajarse. Se levantó de la cama y abrió un armario cercano, sacó una ropa más adecuada para ir por la calle y sin dudar se cambió. En esta ocasión no le hizo falta ni ducharse. Aquel individuo era patético, pero un chollo. ¡Se iba casi con mirarle! Y además pagaba bien. De modo que, animada por esa perspectiva, Nelly se quitó esas largas y rojas botas no sin cierta dificultad, luego aquel ajustado vestido de cuero del mismo color y se cambió, con sus zapatillas deportivas, una falda hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta. También se puso una chaqueta que tenía en una de las perchas. 

-Ahora a casa. Creo que es tarde.- Se dijo admitiéndose a sí misma.- Y estoy cansada.

 

Otro con inquietudes, aunque algo distintas, era Dean. Poco a poco se iba ganando el respeto de sus compañeros, si es que podía llamarles así. Traía mucho dinero y Ángela le sonreía aprobatoriamente. Al fin una tarde, el chico, con visible interés, le preguntó.

-¿Cuándo podré conocer a Cobra? Llevo ya algún tiempo aquí y no le he visto todavía.  
-No seas impaciente.- Le respondió la joven.- No se da a ver con frecuencia. No es seguro. Siendo el jefe de la banda hay muchos que están tras de él.  
-¿La policía?- especuló el jovencito.-  
-¡Si solo fuera eso! - Se rio la muchacha.-   
-Pero aquí, con tantos hombres a sus órdenes, estaría seguro.- Comentó ingenuamente él.-

 

Eso hizo que Ángela se riera aún más. Al fin, ante la perplejidad del chico, le comentó.

-Nunca te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Dean. O no durarás mucho en este mundillo. Anda, ve a comer algo.- Añadió casi en tono maternal.- Luego tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor.  
-¡Lo que quieras! -Se apresuró él a ofrecerse con visible entusiasmo.-

Ángela se rio, no pudo evitarlo. Aquel niño era tan transparente como divertido. Hasta encantador y todo. Y mira que eso era difícil a su gusto. La muchacha entonces añadió con tinte jovial.

-Primero come algo, luego vienes y te lo cuento.- Remachó ella guiñándole un ojo para remachar esperanzada. - Espero que seas capaz de hacerlo, porque has demostrado que tienes talento. Si lo logras, puedo prometerte que conocerás al mismísimo Cobra.

 

El muchacho asintió, ahora con asombro e interés. Lo cierto es que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Cada día estaba más colado por esa guapa muchacha. Lástima que fuera la novia del jefe. Mejor andarse con ojo. Pero ¿quién sabe? Si ese tipo nunca venía sería porque no tendría mucho interés en ella. Y él crecería y si seguía haciendo dinero a ese ritmo…Aunque si el jefe venía. Bueno, al parecer no permitía que cualquiera pudiera conocerle. Eso significaría que Ángela le valoraba mucho más de lo que él pudiera pensar.

-Sí, si esto continúa, ella verá que soy un hombre que merece la pena. Entonces…bueno, si algún día deja de salir con Cobra,…en fin, no debo hacerme ilusiones aun….

 

Entre tanto Ángela sonrió tras verle salir, moviendo la cabeza. Ese chico era un ingenuo, ¡pobrecito! En fin. Debía dedicarse a otras cosas. Fue entonces cuando sonó un teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo. Sin tardar lo contestó.

-¿Sí? Código Cobra…muy bien…estaré lista. Seguro. ¿Entonces ha llegado la hora? Magnífico. No, no hay problema, creo tener la forma. Suerte entonces…

 

Y colgó, sonriendo una vez más aunque de forma más maliciosa. Por su parte, Dean salió entre tanto de la habitación rumbo a la calle. Su amigo Pancho le aguardaba nervioso fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Ten cuidado, creo que Brund está tras de ti. Ya me entiendes.

 

Eso bastó para hacerle palidecer. Aquel cerdo siempre le estaba mirando con lujuria. No pasaba un día que no le hiciera algún gesto obsceno. Hasta ahora, y aparte de aquel terrible primer día, cuando llegó allí, tuvo la fortuna de que no pasó de las simples amenazas. Ángela parecía protegerle extendiendo la sombra de su novio, aquel tipo tan incontestable por allí como desconocido. Tendría que ser realmente de temer para que individuos como Brund no osasen enfadarle.

-Bueno.- Quiso decir con algo más de entereza y despreocupación.- Tiene órdenes de no acercarse a mí.

 

Su interlocutor le miró moviendo la cabeza despacio y con expresión inquieta. 

-Solo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado.- Sentenció, antes de alejarse para ir hacia dentro de la zona en donde estaban sus dependencias.-

 

En su celda de la base, Brenda estaba acurrucada en su camastro. Todavía no era capaz de asimilar aquello. ¡Su hermana, su propia hermana gemela! Había vuelto de entre los muertos. Eso era realmente impactante. Sin embargo, lo que más la asustada era el modo en el que se comportaba. Recordó algunos días atrás, cuando todo comenzó, estando en su despacho, Bai Chen entró con gesto inquieto.

-Dime. - Le preguntó a la modelo.- ¿Qué querías? Me dijiste que era muy urgente.  
-Están pasando cosas muy raras aquí.- Le dijo según entraba.-  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?- Inquirió Brenda.-  
-Renata lleva dos días sin venir. Estaba muy rara la última vez que la vi. Y esas dos, las nuevas, Luka y Blise…  
-¿Qué pasa con ellas?- Quiso saber la encargada con expresión curiosa.-  
-No lo sé. Son muy extrañas.- Pudo decir la oriental.- Es como si…bueno, me tomarás por loca.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- Le preguntó Brenda.-

 

Su interlocutora se permitió tomar un poco de aire y suspirar para, enfrentando su mirada a la de su jefa, confesar.

-A veces me da la impresión de que no fueran de este mundo…son muy…etéreas, no sé.  
-Admito que tienen cualidades.- Comentó Brenda que había esperado otra cosa, añadiendo tras encogerse de hombros.- Son algo raritas, pero eso no es un delito.

 

Entonces pensó que quizás Bai Chen tuviera celos de las recién llegadas. De hecho, esas dos estaban trabajando poco pero eran muy buenas. Por otro lado, cada vez más modelos se ponían malas o faltaban y eso la obligaba a tenerlas por allí de continuo. Hablando de eso, era cierto que Renata no daba señales.

-Llamaré a tu compañera, a ver si es que está enferma o tiene algún problema.- Le aseguró a la oriental intentando calmarla.-   
-Gracias.- Dijo ésta con tono más calmado, quizás sin saber qué más añadir.-

 

Y se marchó del despacho. Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Al día siguiente Brenda acudió al trabajo para encontrarse con que Bai no estaba. Una mujer no muy alta, de tez morena y pelo largo oscuro, estaba en la recepción.

-¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber mirándola con extrañeza, aunque juraría haberla visto antes por allí.-   
-Oh, soy la suplente.- Se sonrió ésta, explicando.- Su recepcionista estaba indispuesta…la han llevado a su despacho.  
-¿A mi despacho?- Se sorprendió Brenda. – Voy para allá…

 

No tardó en entrar para descubrir que Bai no se hallaba allí pero sí que había alguien sentado en su sillón. Le daba la espalda y la atónita encargada tardó unos momentos en poder reaccionar para decir.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué está sentada ahí?

 

Solo veía la larga melena rubia de quien a buen seguro era una mujer. Aunque cuando oyó la réplica su sangre se le congeló y Brenda quedó pálida. Abriendo la boca con asombro e incluso casi horror.

-Vaya forma que tienes de saludarme, hermana, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

 

Y entonces aquella individua giró el sillón para enfrentarla. Llevaba puesta una especie de máscara de metal que le cubría casi media cara, ocultándole uno de los ojos, pero era ella.

-¡Celia!- Chilló la sobrepasada Brenda.-

 

Con las lágrimas cayéndole de las mejillas y tapándose la cara con las manos, la modelo se acercó despacio, como creyendo que aquello era una alucinación. Su hermana se levantó. Ahora Brenda era algo más alta debido a los zapatos de tacón que lucía. Celia calzaba unas botas que hacían juego con el uniforme militar que llevaba.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Pudo balbucear la encargada abrazándose a su hermana.- ¿Cómo…has? - Fue lo único que acertó a añadir.-  
-Es una larga historia, te la contaré.- Repuso Celia tras separarse del abrazo.-  
-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-Nada agradable, el precio de haber sobrevivido.- Comentó su hermana sin darle demasiada importancia, para agregar ya más en serio.- Ahora presta atención…

 

Y a grandes rasgos le contó lo que había venido a hacer. Brenda no pudo creerlo. Movió la cabeza siendo apenas capaz de murmurar.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Celia.   
-¡Oh!, sí que puedo.- Afirmó ésta.- De hecho, espero que te unas a mí. Eres mi hermana y eso te garantiza un puesto importante. 

 

Según decía eso, esa muchacha de tez morena y Luka entraron en el despacho.

-Pero, es algo terrible...-Pudo argüir ella según vio a la modelo acercarse.- ¿Cómo vas a querer hacer algo así?...  
-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella, jefa?- Inquirió Luka.-  
-Es mi hermana, estará desorientada, necesita ayuda.- Repuso Brenda mirando con expresión preocupada a su gemela.-

 

Lo que no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia era que las otras tres mujeres se echaran a reír. Al fin, la modelo replicó con tono despectivo.

-No te lo decía a ti…  
-Tú si que estás algo confusa.- Añadió esa mujer de tez más oscura.-   
-Llevadla a un sitio seguro.- Les ordenó Celia.-

 

Y sin que Brenda pudiera ni tener tiempo a parpadear, Luka la sujetó por detrás con una tremenda fuerza. La encargada era incapaz de moverse. Es más, creyó ver como la boca de esa modelo se abría dejando paso a unos terribles colmillos afilados. Entonces oyó la voz de su hermana.

-Detente Luka.  
-Ya va siendo hora de que probemos a que sabe tu familia.- Se sonrió la vampiro.-  
-¡He dicho que pares!- Le ordenó su interlocutora con tono airado ahora, para sentenciar.- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

 

Y para perplejidad de la aterrada Brenda, esa mujer o lo que fuera, la soltó apartándose de inmediato a la par que bajaba la mirada para replicar con tono conciliador.

-Naturalmente que no, sólo era una broma.  
-Lleváosla a la base. Y encerradla allí. Más que nada por su seguridad.- Les indicó Celia recobrando su tono calmado anterior, eso sí, velado con un tinte de advertencia.- Y si descubro que la has tocado, Luka…  
-No lo haré. -Se apresuró a replicar la aludida.-   
-Luego ocupaos de esa chica de la recepción. Está comenzando a hacer demasiadas preguntas.- Añadió Celia.-  
-¿Qué le has hecho a Bai Chen? - Quiso saber entonces Brenda, con visible temor e inquietud.-  
-Nada todavía.- Respondió su contertulia.- Me limité a enviarle una nota para que viniera más tarde, quería verte a solas. Ahora será mejor que sigas a estas dos. No te pasará nada. Puedes confiar en mí. Eres mi hermana. Lo único que me importa de por aquí.

 

Y Brenda no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Esas individuas la arrastraron al exterior sin que pudiera oponerse. Allí la hicieron subirse a un deslizador que pilotaba una oficial militar de largo cabello moreno. Apenas hablaron durante ese largo trayecto. La condujeron hasta esa base y una vez allí, la metieron en aquella celda.

-No sé que te ha pasado durante estos años, pero no te reconozco.- Suspiró entristecida.- Recordando aquello ahora en su camastro.

 

Aquellas conversaciones llenas de complicidad que las dos tenían hacía ya tantos años, siendo adolescentes, cuando Celia le confió su vocación de llegar a ser piloto y ella, por el contrario, el deseo de llegar a ser una modelo cotizada. Juntas, en la habitación que compartían desde niñas.

-Pues no me imagino haciendo algo tan peligroso.- Se sonreía Brenda mirando a su hermana.-  
-Ni yo me vería desfilando por una pasarela.- Respondió Celia.-  
-Pero ¿es que no tienes miedo?- Quiso saber la aspirante a modelo, para agregar.- No sé, un avión se puede estrellar y es muy difícil aprender a pilotar.  
-Es como todo en la vida, tiene su riesgo y hay que esforzarse, supongo que ser modelo no será únicamente andar y cambiarse de ropa.- Contestó su hermana. -  
-No claro.- Convino Brenda.- De hecho, me quiero presentar al casting para modas Deveraux. Dentro de poco se abrirá el plazo de inscripciones, y en nada cumplimos quince años, así que…  
-¿Te vas a apuntar, de verdad?- Exclamó Celia mirándola con gesto perplejo.-  
-Claro. Y ojalá que te apuntases conmigo.- Le pidió Brenda.- Sería genial hacerlo las dos juntas ¿Te imaginas? Dos modelos gemelas y guapísimas como nosotras.- Se rio.-

 

Su hermana movió la cabeza, casi como si algo la hubiera asustado, para afirmar con rotundidad.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Yo ni loca! No soportaría ser una especie de maniquí ambulante con las miradas de todos puestas en mí, de las tías por la ropa y de los tíos, bueno, ya sabes porqué.  
-Pues ibas a ligar muchísimo.- Quiso animarla Brenda.-   
-No tengo problemas para que me miren los chicos.- Afirmó Celia con total convicción.-  
-No sé yo, siendo piloto, creo que les ibas a asustar.- Valoró su hermana.-  
-Solo a los machistas, al resto no veo el porqué.- Se encogió de hombros su contertulia. –

 

Brenda suspiró para proponerle entonces a su hermana.

-Bien, pues hagamos un pacto, nos apoyaremos la una a la otra para conseguir nuestros objetivos. ¿Te parece?  
-Claro que sí.- Sonrió Celia, rematando.- Para eso somos gemelas…

 

Las dos se dieron un abrazo que selló aquel acuerdo. Ahora Brenda suspiraba entre lágrimas.

-No sé cómo hemos acabado en esto. Ni tú, ni yo al final hemos logrado lo que de verdad queríamos. Al menos no es esto lo que yo soñé… ¿acaso es lo que habías imaginado tú? Volvernos tan cínicas y amargadas…No me reconozco ni a mí misma. Menos aún a ti. 

 

Y es que Brenda se había convertido en una alcohólica más que ocasional, frustrada en sus deseos de llegar a la cumbre de la fama. Llevada por esa amargura enseguida vio que siendo la encargada de modas Deveraux en un planeta tan recóndito sus posibilidades de ganar un dinero extra a costa de la empresa eran muy altas y la probabilidad de ser descubierta mínima. Comenzó a negociar con el representante de la firma Goldpier, su acérrimo rival. A cambio de algunas pistas y dejarle el mercado de Nature casi sin competencia, ella se llevaba una generosa contribución. Cuando, desde la Tierra o desde Bios llegara alguien a preguntar el motivo de tan pocas facturaciones, ella siempre podría decir que la población era escasa y con un nivel de vida quizás no tan alto como en esos otros planetas. Además, en Kinmoku sí que había más negocio y las ventas se sustentaban mayormente allí. De ese modo pudo comprarse aquella estupenda mansión en la que vivía. Una auténtica cárcel dorada. Sin embargo, en algo se equivocaba. El corazón casi se le salió del pecho cuando la propia Esmeralda Deveraux vino a ver que estaba sucediendo. Y estuvo a punto de descubrirla. Solo una especie de milagro la salvó. Ese extraño suceso, cuando su jefa pareció olvidarse de lo que la había llevado a Nature. Y luego Brenda descubrió que fue Shania la causante. La científica dijo haberle administrado algo a Madame Deveraux, una especie de suero que la hizo olvidar. Brenda pasó del temor a su jefa al pavor hacia esa loca y sus acompañantes, Blise y Luka. Y eso que tardó en descubrir lo que esas dos últimas eran. 

-¡Ojalá la señora Deveraux me hubiese descubierto entonces y me hubiese denunciado! - Suspiraba ahora sintiéndose culpable.- Preferiría estar en una celda de cualquier prisión que encerrada aquí, por mi propia hermana.

 

Sin embargo, sus reflexiones se cortaron de raíz cuando escuchó el estampido de una explosión. Ésta provenía de unas celdas más allá. Susan y el comandante Enset había logrado volar la puerta de su calabozo. Tras haberse parapetado tras el camastro detonaron aquel explosivo comprimido que estaba diseñado para no expandirse en demasía, aun así cualquier precaución era poca.

-Ahora salgamos, señor.- Le urgió Susan en cuanto vieron el boquete que había dejado esa puerta, lanzada a un par de metros por la deflagración.- ¡Deprisa!

 

La alarma sonó en la base, por supuesto que, enseguida, algunas de las pilotos armadas se dirigieron hacia allí, con centinelas de tropa femenina que se había unido a su causa.

-Es cuestión de minutos que nos capturen y encierren de nuevo, o algo peor, si no logramos ayuda.- Comentó Enset.-  
-No tema, mi comandante. No estamos solos en esto.- Le animó ella.- 

 

Llevaba aquel disruptor portátil que también tenía otro interesante uso. Podía adherirse a la puerta de otro calabozo y desde ahí leer la clave alfanumérica para abrirla. Evidentemente hubiese sido mejor haber hecho eso para escapar de su propia celda, aunque al no tener dentro el panel con los dígitos no hubieran podido pulsarlos.

-Una lástima.- Pensó la mayor Hunter.- Nos hubiéramos ahorrado llamar la atención.- 

 

Se dio prisa en abrir algunas celdas. Las de las mujeres primero. En esta ocasión no mediaron ningún tipo de políticas de género, sencillamente ellas podrían infiltrarse entre las otras sin ser advertidas tan rápidamente como sus compañeros varones. Ludmila y Elisa fueron de las primeras en ser liberadas.

-Vayan lo antes posible a la entrada y traten de ganar tiempo.- Les ordenó Susan.-

 

Las dos saludaron a sus superiores y se fueron sin perder ni un segundo a intentar cumplir con ese cometido. Al fin, Brenda vio como la puerta de su calabozo se abría. La mayor Hunter la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Usted no es militar.- Inquirió con extrañeza.-  
-Mi hermana me dijo que era por mi seguridad.- Pudo contestar ella.-  
-¿Por su seguridad?-¿Y qué quiere eso decir?- Inquirió Enset, añadiendo.- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué habría de estar más segura aquí que…?

 

Tanto él como Susan se miraron con horror, fue la mayor quien añadió.

-A no ser qué…  
-Esta base está protegida por campos de fuerza y defensas anti aéreas.- Afirmó el comandante.-  
-Entonces…- Pudo musitar Susan.-  
-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea y activar la alarma planetaria!- Exclamó Enset.-  
-Espero que la ayuda esté en camino.- Suspiró la mayor Hunter.-

 

Indicaron entonces a Brenda que saliera de allí. La joven lo hizo sin dilación, aunque a pocos sitios podrían ir. De hecho, y si lo que ambos militares temían era cierto, estaban en el lugar más seguro posible.

-Vamos.- Ordenó Enset.- Tendremos que hacernos fuertes aquí, dado que no podremos salir.-  
-Al menos no aun.- Añadió Susan.-

 

En la base atronaba la alarma interior, aunque eso no pareció preocupar a Celia.

-Espero que podamos solucionar esto pronto.- Dijo Simmons que sí estaba llena de intranquilidad.-   
-No tienen ninguna posibilidad. Están aislados en la zona de calabozos y además, desarmados.-Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, pero no quisiera que nadie resultase herido.- Afirmó la capitana.-  
-Si no se comportan de modo irracional, nadie lo será.- Aseveró Celia añadiendo. – He informado a nuestros aliados Arcoily, vienen de camino, aterrizarán aquí en cuanto les sea posible y nos apoyarán para tomar el gobierno de Bios. A cambio, ellos gestionarán el campo de asteroides y nos proveerán con cuanto sea necesario.   
-Si la entendí bien, esa raza solo pretende que no nos acerquemos a su sistema solar.- Dijo Elisabeth.- Quien sin embargo comentó algo desorientada ahora. ¿Pero qué pasa con Kinmoku? ¿No es ese campo de asteroides de su jurisdicción?  
-No harán nada.- Se sonrió Celia.- Es un mundo muy similar al de los Arcoily. También pueden variar su sexo a voluntad y casualmente la mayor parte de sus habitantes prefiere el femenino. Ya se lo dije, capitán. Primero, no arriesgaran a una guerra. Segundo, quizás no les tienen tanta simpatía a los humanos como han hecho ver hasta ahora.

 

Simmons recordaba ahora aquellas conversaciones diplomáticas con las guerreras de ese mundo, las Star Light. Éstas le aseguraron tanto a ella como el presidente de Nature que su planeta sería un fiel aliado. Tal era la voluntad de la princesa Kakyuu. Así se lo comentó a su contertulia.

-Y no mintieron. – Aseveró Celia, para explicar.- Van a ayudarnos para que nos liberemos de la tiranía machista. Lo que hagamos luego en Nature será cosa nuestra. ¿Quién sabe? A usted podrían elegirla como la primera presidenta de la República femenina de Nature.  
-La Tierra, la Luna y Bios no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados.- Objetó al capitana.- Eso es lo que me preocupa más.  
-No se atreverán a iniciar una guerra interplanetaria.- La calmó Celia.- No tema…

 

Y paralelamente a eso, Giaal junto con los demás, recibió el informe de Tracer. Tras haber sido advertido por Sabra, Rick no tardó en llamar al resto. Tanto él como Kiros, Laurence y el doctor Ginga, fueron hacia allá. Naya entre tanto estaba junto con Debbie y Kyle. Al parecer, el suero que le estaban administrando a Emma parecía empezar a dar sus frutos… la joven de hecho despertó poco a poco como si hubiese estado durmiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber con voz cansada y visible desconcierto.-  
-Tranquila.- Le pidió Kyle con amabilidad.- Estás muy débil todavía.  
-Me encuentro muy cansada. - Musitó la muchacha.- 

 

Emma podía recordar aquel terrible momento en el que fue mordida, la vida se le escapaba y la angustia tomó posesión de ella. Luego sólo ese deseo de beber sangre. Horrorizada pudo suspirar.

-¿Estoy viva todavía?  
-Eso es difícil de decir.- Comentó apuradamente Deborah.-  
-Tus constantes vitales no pueden ser medidas.- Añadió Naya, no sin pesar.-   
-Lo siento mucho.- Musitó la joven paciente, mirando a esa mujer a quien podía recordar.- Sé que intenté algo horrible, la ataqué…  
-No podías controlarlo.- Repuso la doctora sin ningún atisbo de rencor.-   
-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Emma, añadiendo con tinte desolado.- Si no sé si estoy viva o muerta. ¿Volveré a ser ese monstruo ávido de sangre de nuevo?

 

Hubo un momento tenso de silencio y al fin fue Kyle quien tomó la palabra para responder con todo el tacto del que fue capaz.

-Honestamente no lo sabemos. Te estamos administrando suero y sangre artificial. Eso parece que ha contenido tu deseo de beber. Pero, en cuanto a las lecturas de tus constantes. No vamos a engañarte. Ya era tarde para ti.  
-Estoy condenada, tal y como dijeron.- Sollozó la mujer.- Condenada a ser un monstruo. Prefiero que acaben conmigo, por favor.- Les pidió con angustia. –  
-Quizás podamos hacer otra cosa.- Intervino Debbie movida por la compasión.- Estamos investigando una cura. Puede que tarde un tiempo pero, si lo logramos, y creo que lo haremos, eso revertiría el proceso de transformación.   
-Claro, mientras tanto tendrás que medicarte con esto.- Añadió Naya sonriendo más alentadoramente.- Considéralo como una especie de enfermedad que debe ser tratada.  
-Soy científica, aunque mi campo sea otro, pero les ayudaré en lo que pueda. Quizás con radiación se pueda hacer algo.- Se ofreció Emma que quiso saber.- ¿Y Mei Ling?  
-Tuvo más suerte que tú.- Le confesó Debbie.- No mordió a nadie y el cambio no fue total. Pudimos revertirlo.  
-Me alegro por ella.- Susurró la joven, que una vez más perdió la consciencia.-  
-¡Emma, responde!- Le pidió Deborah, con visible preocupación.-  
-Déjala, ahora está descansando, está agotada.- Le dijo Kyle.-  
-Bueno, mientras la mantengamos así no será un peligro.- Comentó Naya.-   
-Ahora lo fundamental es que se puedan solucionar las cosas en ese cuartel militar.- Declaró Kyle.-

 

Y sus compañeros, Laurence y Tracer, transportados en vuelo por Giaal y por Kiros, no tardaron en llegar cerca del perímetro de la base. Una vez a distancia prudencial el saiyajin les comentó.

-A partir de aquí podrían detectarnos. Necesitamos ser capaces de entrar burlando la seguridad.  
-Tú podrías entrar ahí destrozándolo todo.- Le hizo ver Laurence.-  
-Eso podría causar bajas y quiero evitarlo en lo posible.- Contestó el embajador.-   
-En ese caso, espero que podamos contactar con Sabra.- Dijo Giaal.-  
-Debe de estar a la escucha.- Afirmó Tracer.- 

 

Kiros intentó conectar el transmisor. Esperaba no hacerlo en un momento incómodo para la israelí. De hecho, ésta tuvo suerte con el altercado que protagonizó con Marla, al darle ese pretexto para ir a curarse su mano “herida”. Así, una vez en su habitación, pudo comprobar su comunicador. Justo entonces vio una llamada del embajador Derail.

-La mayor Gray también está con nosotros.- Les explicó a su interlocutor.- Ahora debemos ir con mucha cautela.-Están esperando algo.

 

Eso al menos le comentó Jane cuando tuvieron que urdir aquel arrebato pasional a fin de encerrarse en esa sala sin micrófonos ni cámaras. La mayor Gray no estaba segura de qué sería, pero sabía que algo iba a suceder. Entre tanto la mujer de cabellera morena, estaba realmente molesta y así lo comentó.

-Sé que me despreciáis, no soy una gloriosa militar como vosotras, pero tengo un sexto sentido para las mujeres, podéis creerme. Y os digo que Sabra es una traidora.  
-Mire usted, señorita.- Suspiró pacientemente Simmons.- El hecho de que ustedes dos hayan tenido una riña de amantes, y que usted intentase que un vampiro la mordiese, no es precisamente algo que la alférez Leví sea capaz de olvidar a la ligera.

 

Marla se sonrió asintiendo, en eso estaba claro que la capitana llevaba razón, aunque no tardó en contarles otra cosa que sí las hizo reconsiderar aquello a sus interlocutoras.

-Luego rescató a unas prisioneras que teníamos con la ayuda de un tipo muy extraño. Era muy fuerte, más que Blise.  
-¿Más fuerte que Blise?- Se sorprendió Celia ahora queriendo saber.- Eso suena interesante. Dinos. ¿Era uno de esos saiyajin?  
-No tengo ni idea.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Pero desde luego que tuve que huir como pude, ese tipo acabó con Blise con toda facilidad. Y hubiera acabado conmigo también.  
-No seas tan rencorosa.- Se sonrió su contertulia, casi tomándoselo a broma.-  
-¡Ojalá tuviera tu fuerza!- espetó ahora Marla con evidente enojo.- Podría haberles vencido y todo hubiera salido a la perfección. Les dije a esas dos idiotas que me convirtieran en una de ellas. Y se negaron. Las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas de haberme hecho caso. - Sentenció con amargura.- 

 

Ahora Celia miró a Shania que había estado ahí, escuchando esa conversación sin intervenir. Entonces la rubia ex piloto comentó con un tono entre irónico y misterioso.

-Quizás no sea muy tarde para eso. Si es que quieres asumir un gran riesgo…  
-¿Qué clase de riesgo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Marla con tinte curioso.-   
-Ve con Shania, a la sección de pruebas de laboratorio, ella te lo explicará.- Replicó Celia, deseosa de quitarse de encima a esa pesada.-

 

Aunque Marla asintió enseguida dirigiéndose a la científica para decir.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

 

Shania hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que la siguiera y las dos se marcharon por una puerta lateral de aquella sala. Al fin a solas, Elisabeth le preguntó a Celia.

-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Vigilad a esa Sabra, a la menor sospecha sobre su lealtad, encerrarla.- Fue la réplica.-   
-Por cierto.- Quiso saber la capitana Simmons.- ¿A dónde has mandado a ese individua? ¿Acaso le has dicho que fuera con Shania para quitártela de encima? La verdad es que estaba empezando a hartarme.  
-En parte sí, pero por otra, será un interesante conejillo de indias. Y lo más gracioso es que ella misma lo ha pedido. -Se sonrió Celia, agregando.- Hasta ahora hicimos la prueba con otra mujer en este planeta. Y no resultó mal. Ya la he avisado por cierto de que tiene que proceder con la fase del plan que se le asignó.

 

En otra parte del planeta, al sur, Dean estaba tomando algo en la cantina. Allí le sirvieron una generosa ración. Tan ensimismado estaba por el hambre que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Brund se sentó a su lado, con su aviesa sonrisa habitual y le susurró.

-Veo que tienes hambre. Muy bien, luego te daré mi banana de postre.

 

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, lejos de mostrar temor, el chico se atrevió a encararle para replicar.

-Déjame en paz o se lo diré a Ángela.  
-¡Oh!- Exclamó ese tipo fingiendo un temor en absoluto creíble.- ¡Fíjate que miedo! Se lo vas a decir a Ángela.

 

No tardó en agarrar a ese chico del pelo y hacer que se levantase del banco. El resto de los allí presentes ni se inmutaron cuando Brund le dijo.

-Ahora vas a saborear una exquisitez…

Obligándole a ponerse de rodillas aquel matón estaba ya bajándose los pantalones cuando fue precisamente la autoritaria voz de Ángela la que le detuvo.

-¿Quieto? ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

 

Dean jadeaba entre aterrado y dolorido, aunque ahora suspiró aliviado. Esa chica desde luego velaba por él. Brund por su parte no se tomó muy bien aquello y tras subirse el pantalón una vez más se atrevió a replicar.

-Solo iba a pasar un buen rato con él. No le iba a hacer ningún daño. Al menos, no para incapacitarle  
-Eso lo decidiré yo.- Repuso ella con tono severo para amonestar a ese tipejo.- ¿Acaso no tienes suficientes culos por ahí?  
-Esta vez no iba a ser por el culo.- Se rio él agregando divertido.- Aprovechaba que el niño estaba terminando de comer para darle el postre. Ya sabes, mi famosa “Banana Split”, ja, ja, ja.- Afirmó acariciándose ciertas partes.- 

Sin inmutar su gesto, Ángela se acercó a ellos y, con tono más suave, le dijo al todavía arrodillado y asustado Dean.

-Anda, ve a mi despacho, tengo que explicarte ese favor que quiero pedirte…  
-No, ¡no dejes que vuelva a tocarme! - Le pidió el aterrado chico casi entre balbuceos.- ¡Por favor!

 

Brund se rio a carcajadas en tanto la mujer no decía nada, el matón comentó jocoso.

-Pobre idiota, en cuanto dejes de sernos útil Ángela no tendrá ningún tipo de reparo en que me divierta contigo. ¿No es cierto?- Sonrió de forma cómplice a la chica.- 

 

El joven ni se atrevía a mirar a ese individuo, aunque escuchó la voz suave de Ángela que sí se le encaró, casi colocando sus ojos contra los de Brund, aunque era al menos veinte centímetros más baja.

-Eres útil, eres competente en tu trabajo, pero eso no te da derecho a ignorar las órdenes. Cobra posiblemente venga hoy…y no me gustaría tener que decirle que te has vuelto una molestia. ¿Has comprendido?- remató ella con una sonrisa y sin alterar su tono.-

 

No obstante eso pareció hacer mella en su interlocutor quien enseguida se apartó pudiendo decir con tono apurado elevando las palmas de las manos como si le estuvieran apuntando con un fusil.

-Sólo era una broma. Vale…

 

Dean se sorprendió al verle así de asustado, pero no pensó mucho más en ello, salió de allí lo antes posible. Ángela le siguió.

-Gracias.- Musitó él sin apenas atreverse a mirarla.-

 

La chica le acarició el mentón suavemente para añadir.

-Es un fanfarrón, no debes temerle, mientras yo esté aquí no se atreverá a tocarte.  
-Lo malo es si algún día no estuvieras.- Suspiró él queriendo saber ahora con curiosidad.- ¿De veras Cobra va a venir?  
-Eso te lo garantizo. Enseguida le conocerás.- Se sonrió la muchacha para agregar ya con visos a lo que le interesaba.- Ahora ven, veo que se te dan muy bien las claves y los ordenadores y estamos planeando algo, algo muy importante. Tu ayuda podría ser fundamental. Y tanto Cobra, como yo misma, te lo agradeceríamos…-Remachó con otra sonrisa alentadora.-

 

En la base estaban a punto de pensar en un plan alternativo cuando el comunicador de Tracer se activó. Tenía una llamada. Era la mayor Gray, quien efectivamente les envió una clave.

-Muy bien.- Les comentó Rick al resto.- Si podemos acercarnos sin ser detectados, digamos que dentro de un transporte militar, podríamos entrar por una de las puertas utilizando esta numeración. Es un código de acceso.  
-¿De dónde exactamente?- Quiso saber el saiyajin.-  
-De la zona de hangares.- Sonrió Tracer, añadiendo.- Puede que tenga la oportunidad de revivir mis días como piloto varitech.-   
-Si me aproximo a gran velocidad podríamos burlar sus medidas de seguridad.- Comentó Kiros, dirigiéndose a su compañero.- Aunque no sé si aguantarás eso, Tracer.  
-No lo sé, amigo.-Tuvo que admitir éste, recurriendo como casi siempre a su sentido del humor para señalar.- Al menos podría marearme y ponerte perdido. ¿No tendrás bolsas por ahí?  
-No nos serviría de nada que el único piloto de los cuatro quedara incapacitado para volar.- Comentó Laurence quien pareció tener otra idea al proponer.- Pero, si lográis detener uno de esos deslizadores que entran.  
-Es mejor que tanto tú como Tracer intentéis abordar alguno, Kiros y yo podemos ir volando.- Comentó Giaal.-

 

Señaló entonces a una carretera cercana donde circulaban esos vehículos. Muchos ocupados por mujeres militares que acudían a la base. Posiblemente pilotos o personal de otros centros que se estaba reuniendo allí.

-Me ocuparé de que sean amables y nos den un paseo.- Se sonrió Laurence.-

 

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el joven corrió hacia la carretera, quedándose allí plantado. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, un deslizador con dos atractivas mujeres a bordo y de uniforme militar de infantería, se detuvo.

-¡Oiga!- Le gritó una con evidente malestar.- ¿Qué hace ahí en medio?  
-Apártese.- Suspiró su acompañante, una mujer de pelo castaño cercana a la treintena.- ¡Hombre tenía que ser!  
-Perdonen señoritas, me he perdido, -pudo decirles él, mirando hacia el vehículo -…  
-Pues vaya a encontrarse a otra parte. - Le espetó con sorna la primera en hablar, una morena de quizás veinte y pocos años, añadiendo con poca amabilidad- Esto es terreno militar, está prohibido el paso a los civiles. Más aún a los hombres.

 

Laurence se aproximó hasta llegarse justo a la ventanilla del vehículo. Observó que esas dos iban armadas aunque eso no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Pudo percatarse de que Kiros estaba acercándose a una velocidad tal que aquellas individuas ni serían conscientes de su llegada, entre tanto una, la de pelo castaño, se bajó apuntándole con un fusil.

-Apártese amigo. ¿Es que está sordo?

 

No pudo decir más, en tanto Laurence la ignoraba mirando fijamente a su compañera Kiros apareció tras de ella y, con un suave golpe en el cuello la dejó inconsciente, el saiyajin la sostuvo antes de que cayera. Por su parte, el chico ya estaba sugestionando a la otra con esos ojos rojos que poseía y su voz suave y profunda.

-No pasa nada, nos vais a llevar a la base porque sabéis que tenemos que llegar ahí dentro. Queréis ayudarnos…y bueno, luego tú vas a tener muchas ganas de irte conmigo a tu cuarto y…

 

Kiros estaba a su lado mirándole con gesto desaprobatorio, a lo que Laurence añadió cambiando el tono de su discurso con molesta resignación…

-Y entonces me ayudarás a acceder a todos los sistemas de seguridad que puedas.

 

La hipnotizada joven asintió despacio. Al poco fueron capaces de reanimar a la otra que sufrió idéntica sugestión. De este modo, tanto Tracer como Laurence se metieron en el deslizador. El plan era entrar en el complejo y desactivar los sistemas de detección, entonces Kiros y Giaal, volando, se unirían a sus compañeros…

-Espero que resulte.- Se dijo el saiyajin mirando partir ese vehículo con sus amigos ya dentro y ocultos atrás. -  
-No veo porqué no.- Comentó el alíen.-  
-Una cosa.- Propuso Tracer en su modo jocoso habitual.- La próxima vez “doc”, será mejor que seas tú quien sugestione a la gente. No me fio de este tipo.- Sentenció algo más serio ahora, mirando a Laurence. -

 

Hacía un rato que Nelly había llegado a casa sin novedad. Aunque para su sorpresa Kassandra la esperaba despierta. Aquella mujer le dedicó una amable sonrisa para interesarse…

-¿Qué tal fue la noche?  
-Bien.- Convino ella.- Ya somos un poco más ricas…  
\- Eso es bueno, pero ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer.- Le contestó mostrándose ahora seria.-  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Debes venir conmigo, rápidamente.- Le pidió Kassandra.-  
-Pero, estoy muy cansada.- Pudo decir la muchacha con evidentes deseos de irse a dormir.- -Confía en mí.- Le pidió su interlocutora de un modo inhabitual en ella, casi diríase que mostrándose asustada.- Estarás más segura.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Nelly con extrañeza.-  
-Todavía no puedo decírtelo, cuando estemos en un sitio más tranquilo.- Insistió Kassandra.-  
-¿Y Orix, y Edgar?- Inquirió la chica.-  
-Ya están en lugar seguro.- Le respondió su contertulia.-

 

Nelly no entendía nada, pero viendo el semblante de esa mujer aceptó seguirla. Kassandra la llevó directamente al garaje, de allí sacaron el deslizador. La mujer condujo sin velocidad excesiva pero sin detenerse y sin hablar. Al fin, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, paró. La atónita muchacha la miró sin comprender y su interlocutora entonces le pidió con tono solemne.

-Baja. Tenemos que hablar. Ha llegado la hora de que sepas toda la verdad.

 

La chica asintió, justo al poco rato escuchó ruidos en el cielo. Mirando atónita observó aproximarse las siluetas de lo que parecían unas grandes naves…

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber atónita.-  
-El final de todo lo que hasta ahora habías conocido.-Sonrió Kassandra, para sentenciar, con tono eso sí, amistoso y hasta casi teñido por el afecto al añadir.- Y el principio de tu nueva vida, hermana.

 

En la base, el deslizador llegó sin novedad hasta el control. Las militares que iban al volante, aún bajo los efectos de la sugestión, dieron su código de acceso y el vehículo entró sin problemas. Una vez en el interior y a salvo de cualquier mirada, los dos bajaron dejando allí a esas mujeres que, tras abrirles más puertas con sus códigos personales, pasaron a ser una vez más hipnotizadas por Laurence y cayeron en un profundo sueño. 

-Hubiera preferido hacer otra cosa con esas dos bellezas.- Suspiró con fastidio el joven al verlas tendidas en una de las estancias.-  
-Déjate de perversiones ahora, tenemos algo más urgente que hacer.- Le amonestó Tracer moviendo la cabeza, para enseguida agregar.- Ahora sígueme, todavía recuerdo bien dónde está la zona de control.

 

Su compañero asintió y los dos se dieron prisa. Entre el entrenamiento de Rick y la velocidad y sigilo de Laurence, no tuvieron impedimento en llegar a ese sitio sin ser detectados. No obstante, al llegar justo al cuarto de control, alguien les sorprendió apuntándoles con un arma. A sus espaldas, una voz de mujer que le era conocida a Tracer, les dijo con tintes casi de admonición.

-Llegáis tarde.  
-Disculpa la tardanza, no veas como estaba el tráfico.- Sonrió Rick al girarse y ver quien era su “captora”.

 

Y es que Jane había conseguido zafarse de la supervisión de sus teóricas compañeras de motín y tras ser informada brevemente por Sabra se dirigió hacia esa zona. Estaba segura de que sería el primer sitio donde sus amigos irían. De modo que les tranquilizó añadiendo.

-Ya he desactivado las alarmas. Tenemos poco tiempo, en cuestión de un par de minutos se darán cuenta.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Laurence sacando su teléfono.- 

 

Kiros recibió la señal, mirando a Giaal asintió. Los dos volaron raudos hacia allí. En pocos segundos ya estaban dentro, caminando por aquellos corredores en busca de sus compañeros. En esta ocasión, cualquier centinela que salió al paso fue anulada bien por la velocidad tremenda del saiyajin o por la más amable sugestión del alíen. Tras dejar durmiendo a una joven soldado, una vez despojada de su arma, Giaal sonrió comentándole a su acompañante.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Y pensar que así conocí a mi mujer.  
-¿Te refieres a…?- Inquirió el perplejo Kiros.-  
-Ya te lo contaré, es una historia interesante.- Le aseguró su amigo.-

 

Pero el tiempo apremiaba, así pues los dos llegaron finalmente al punto de encuentro. Aunque, tanto ellos como el resto, enseguida escucharon extraños ruidos. Sin embargo, estos no provenían de la base, sino de los cielos de Nature…

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso?- Pudo preguntar Tracer.-

Ignorando el carraspeo y las toses presuntamente ofendidas de Laurence, el grupo pudo mirar a través de una ventana, algo se aproximaba.

-¡Eso es! ¡Una nave no identificada!- Exclamó Giaal.-  
-No, son varias.- Le corrigió de inmediato Jane, tan sorprendida como el resto, aunque enseguida pudo musitar con verdadero horror.- ¡Oh, no!   
-¡Son naves Arcoily! - Completó el espantado Kiros a su vez.-  
-Y nuestros pilotos están encerrados aquí, sin posibilidad de salir a defender el planeta.- Exclamó Tracer una vez más.-   
-Me ocuparé enseguida de eso.- Afirmó Jane quien no tardó en aproximarse al control y manipular algunos códigos.- 

 

Y sin embargo la alarma de ataque no sonaba. Era como si esa flota enemiga hubiese sido aguardada. Así era, Celia sonrió al verla aparecer. 

-Ya están aquí. Para poner bajo nuestra custodia este planeta.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Espero que reconocerán mi autoridad.- Intervino Simmons.-  
-La del cualquier mujer terrestre que se signifique como válida por su liderazgo.- Afirmó la rubia.-

 

Las naves enemigas comenzaron a dispersarse por el planeta. Distribuyéndose entre las ciudades más importantes, la del norte, la del Sur y Sagan City. Pronto de su interior surgieron cientos de cazas…

-Un momento. ¿Qué están haciendo?- Quiso saber la capitana Simmons.-  
-Supongo que descender para hacerse cargo de la situación.- Comentó su interlocutora con más inseguridad ahora en su voz.-

 

Alguno de esos aparatos bajó incluso hasta las cercanías de la base, adoptando la forma de un gran robot para asombro de todos los testigos.

-¡Han copiado nuestros dispositivos varitech!- Comentó una atónita Sabra al ver aquello.- Estamos indefensos. Nuestras escuadrillas. ¿Por qué demonios no salen?- Se preguntó en voz alta.-

 

Tanto Olivia como alguna más de las mujeres que allí estaban, observaron con el mismo gesto de estupor. Fue Susan quien les ordenó tras tomarlas por sorpresa.

-Preparadas para salir en misión de intercepción.-  
-¿Cómo ha logrado escapar?- Quiso saber Olivia apuntándola de inmediato con su arma.-

 

Aunque Sabra actuó deprisa desarmando de un certero golpe a su compañera. Tomó el fusil apuntando a las otras que ahora no podían levantar sus armas. Susan aprovechó para quitarles las pistolas. En ese instante el comandante Enset hizo su aparición, ayudando a Brenda que apenas si podía caminar.

-Os han engañado.- Les dijo su oficial superior a todas las allí presentes.-  
-¿Cómo han salido de ahí?- Inquirió una muchacha de las que habían estado ejerciendo como guardianas.-  
-Fácil.- Repuso Jane, apareciendo entonces junto con Kiros, Tracer y otros muchos.- Yo les he abierto.

 

Y así había sido, tan pronto la mayor Gray desactivó las medidas de seguridad las puertas que aislaban los calabozos y las del resto de las celdas se abrieron. Los allí prisioneros pudieron escapar. Ayudados por los poderes de Kiros, Giaal y Laurence, desarmaron a las guardianas sin apenas dejarlas enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tras explicar eso el comandante Enset se dirigió al nutrido grupo allí presente para hacerlas entrar en razón.

-No podrán enfrentarse a los poderes de nuestros aliados.- Declaró en referencia a Kiros o Giaal.- Es más, si no actuamos unidos los Arcoily nos aniquilarán a todos. 

 

Las insurrectas se miraron con evidente confusión, hasta que Olivia repuso con tono entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Es una treta de los hombres para volver a controlarnos.  
-No tenemos necesidad de eso.- La cortó Kiros transformándose en super saiyajin en tanto sentenciaba.- No me hace falta engañar a un adversario, con desintegrarle es suficiente.

 

Y nadie pudo decir nada más. En ese instante el verdadero enemigo comenzó su ataque sembrando la devastación. La base resistía todavía puesto que la mayor Gray al mismo tiempo que desactivaba las defensas internas activó las externas. Una pantalla electromagnética rechazaba las andanadas de los Arcoily, pero eso no duraría mucho.

-¡Fighter ladies a los aviones!- Ordenó Susan una vez más.-  
-Pero señora. Nos hemos insubordinado.- Objetó Olivia dándose cuenta de aquel grave error.- Tendremos que afrontar medidas disciplinarias.  
-¡Déjate de tonterías! Hay cosas más importantes ahora.- Aseveró la mayor Hunter.-

 

Giaal la miró con horror, si su esposa salía junto a su escuadrilla no tendría la menor oportunidad. La superioridad numérica del enemigo era apabullante. Las destruiría nada más salir del amparo de la barrera protectora. Aunque Kiros, observando la cara de su amigo, se apresuró a decir a las mujeres.

-Os cubriré. Voy a jugar al tiro al blanco con esos bastardos.  
-Todos los pilotos disponibles.- Ordenó Enset, mirando a Tracer para añadir.- Y eso le incluye a usted.  
-A la orden.- Saludó el chico recordando viejos tiempos.-

 

Corrieron a los aparatos. Por desgracia, otros muchos pilotos habían sido aislados de la zona de los hangares y no podían llegar a sus aviones. Y eso no pasó desapercibido en la sala de observación en donde Elisabeth estaba.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Exclamó mirando a Celia con una expresión entre horrorizada y furiosa.- ¿Porqué esos idiotas nos están atacando?

 

Aunque la joven devolvió esa misma mirada de asombro y horror a la capitana para apenas ser capaz de replicar.

-No lo sé. Éste no era el plan.

 

Y para su mayor estupor, la voz de Shania resonó entre risas burlonas, llegando acompañada por Marla que parecía mirarlas ahora con una media sonrisa plena de seguridad y regocijo.

-Te equivocas querida. Claro que era el plan. Verás. Hay ciertas cosas que no te contamos…

 

Entre tanto la aterrada Nelly vio como la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por aquellas innumerables naves. Kassandra la hizo tirarse al suelo en tanto le comentaba.

-Ya te lo dije, será un nuevo comienzo.  
-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Orix! – Pudo gritar con patente horror y miedo por su hermano.-

 

Quiso levantarse y correr hacia su casa pero su interlocutora la placó derribándola para decirle.

-¡No seas estúpida!, lo que les pase a los humanos no es asunto nuestro…

 

Al sur, los bandidos y demás delincuentes quedaron perplejos e incluso asustados al ver como esas naves atacaban la ciudad.

-¿Qué leches está sucediendo?- quiso saber Pancho.-

 

Tanto él, como Brund y otros dos tipos entraron a la carrera en las dependencias del cuartel general. Allí, Dean había hecho cuanto Ángela le había pedido. 

-No sé cómo es posible, pero lo he desconectado todo.- Dijo él, sintiéndose satisfecho aunque también extrañado.- Esos sistemas de seguridad que me pediste. Aunque no eran solamente los del banco…  
-Muy bien.- Le susurró ella al oído con tono meloso en tanto le acariciaba el pelo.- Debo admitirlo, has sido el más útil de todos mis hombres. Tanto, que te has ganado el conocer a Cobra…

 

Fue en ese instante cuando entraron los otros delincuentes. Brund, que ahora lucía realmente asustado, informó a la joven.

-Han aparecido un montón de naves…están destruyendo la ciudad. ¿Qué coño está pasando?

 

Y la chica se rio, incluso pareciendo divertida para estupor de todos, más al sentenciar.

-Lo que os había dicho, Cobra ya está aquí. ¿No queríais conocerle?...

 

Incluso uno de esos aviones enemigos había aterrizado convertido en robot y para asombro de todos los maleantes Ángela se aproximó decididamente hacia la salida para ir hasta él.

-¿A dónde vas?- Gritó Dean realmente preocupado por ella.- ¡Te van a matar!

 

La chica entonces le miró incluso casi con simpatía para sonreír y proseguir su camino. Para mayor asombro de todos los allí reunidos ese robot se arrodilló abriendo una escotilla y dejando ver un puesto de piloto vacío. Entonces Ángela, dirigiéndose a los presentes, les reveló entre risas de burla y desdén.

-Este es mi “novio”, Cobra. O lo que es lo mismo, Conquista Organizada Biológica y Robótica Arcoily. 

 

Los bandidos se miraron con gestos atónitos y desencajados. Aunque Dean, recordando fugazmente aquellos días tan duros de cuando era un niño pequeño, no dudó en correr a meterse en el primer agujero que encontró. Ángela le vio y movió la cabeza suspirando.

-El único humano inteligente que hay por aquí. ¡Qué lástima!…  
-¡Tú eres una zorra traidora! - Espetó Brund, apuntándola con un fusil que llevaba colgado al hombro.-

 

Aunque la ráfaga de balas que disparó no alcanzó a la joven, quién, con una velocidad pasmosa, se apartó de su trayectoria. Por su parte y sin dignarse replicar de palabra, la chica sacó una especie de pistola y disparó contra el bandido reduciéndole a cenizas en apenas un segundo. El resto corrió despavorido. Entonces ella esbozó otra malévola sonrisa para replicar a nadie ya en particular.

-De traidora nada. Todo lo contrario, soy una fiel comandante simbionte. Y qué mejor prueba de mi devoción a la causa que el haber aceptado someterme a este tratamiento biológico para pasar por una humana repugnante dotada de fuerza Arcoily. Sí, nuestra infiltración ha funcionado realmente bien. Ahora a esperar a que las demás hagan su trabajo…

 

Y entre tanto, Kassandra le explicaba a la espantada Nelly entre el ahogado estruendo del ataque a la ciudad.

-Tú y yo, somos hermanas. De hecho vine en tu búsqueda. 

 

La joven la miró perpleja ahora, aunque su primer instinto seguía siendo el ir a buscar a su hermano.

-¡Por favor!, tengo que ir a por Orix.- Suplicaba.-  
-Olvídalo, ese muchacho no es nada tuyo, yo sí.- Insistió su interlocutora.-

 

Y tenía una fuerza tal que con solo un brazo era capaz de inmovilizar a Nelly. Aprovechando esto, la que se hacía llamar Kassandra le explicó.

-Nuestras otras hermanas hicieron un gran sacrificio también. Tanto ellas como yo nos enteramos de tu existencia y quisimos venir a liberarte. Al saber que nuestro padre fue muerto por los humanos. Entonces contactamos con los Arcoily, tenían agentes en este planeta y te rastrearon. No les fue difícil averiguar quién te había atendido. Utilizando el ADN de una niña muerta. Ese tal doctor Ginga te usó para hacer un experimento cruel.  
-No, él siempre ha querido ayudarme.- Negó la muchacha.-  
-Ahora eso ya no importa. Fueras sus intenciones las que fuesen, te condenó a conservar esta patética forma humana. Y nosotras también aceptamos quedarnos así, todo por encontrarte y por ejecutar nuestra venganza.- Siseó Kassandra, añadiendo.- Los Arcoily estaban probando una especie de terapia genética que combinaba las habilidades humanas y de su raza, pero les faltaba un componente, algo que pudiera armonizar el código genético de ambas y obrar una transformación. Ahí fue donde nosotras entramos. Me tocó a mí el infiltrarme aquí y seducir a ese cerdo de Edgar. Como ya te dije hace tiempo, entre polvo y polvo me fue contando qué planeaba hacer contigo. Pero además, me dijo lo que eras, incluso habló de esos informes que el doctor Ginga le mostró. De ese modo pudimos hacernos con una copia tras hackear el sistema. Luego fue sencillo, con la ayuda de una de las científicas pudimos probar el suero mejorado. Primero en una humana a la que habían capturado y mantenían en hibernación. Al ver que resultaba nosotras mismas nos prestamos voluntarias. Es perfecto, ahora tenemos fuerza y velocidad, pasando por humanos. Somos indetectables. Lo único que lamento hermana, es que no hayamos podido inyectártelo para darte nuestra fuerza.  
-Pero, ¿Porqué están atacándonos?- Quiso saber Nelly mirando con horror las llamaradas y la devastación que surgía en la alejada ciudad.-  
-Esa era la intención de nuestros aliados. A nosotras nada nos importa, no somos humanas. Es más, ellos acabaron con nuestra progenitora en la nave esa que usaron para venir aquí, por tanto incluso nos alegramos de que reciban su merecido. La raza humana es la peor y más destructiva de la galaxia. Merecen ser aniquilados.

 

Nelly no pudo responder, entre lágrimas veía la ciudad arder y solo pensaba en Orix. ¡Ojalá estuviera bien! Aunque enseguida recordó a Wina y a otros muchos. Sin embargo, ella nada podía hacer. Al menos, los que sí reaccionaron de inmediato fueron Xefix y Renia. Estaban acantonados en la embajada Saiyajin y volaron raudos hacia las señas que les había dado su superior, el embajador Kiros.

-Debemos llegar de inmediato para proteger a la esposa de su excelencia.- Comentó Xefix.-  
-Así se hará.- Aseveró su compañera.- 

 

A su alrededor se reflejaba un caos de destrucción en la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada. Pero ese no era su problema. Al menos su misión principal. Por supuesto les hubiese gustado responder al fuego del invasor pero debían llegar a ese sitio cuanto antes para salvaguardar la integridad de la mujer de su embajador. Al fin fueron capaces de alcanzar su destino aterrizando cerca del hospital, apartado afortunadamente del peligro. Al menos de momento. Enseguida llamaron al teléfono de su protegida. Maggie, que había ido a su jornada laboral en ese turno, estaba tan horrorizada como el resto, aunque se mantenía en su puesto atendiendo a cuantas personas hiciera falta. Más ahora que comenzaban a llegar como una auténtica avalancha al producirse más y más heridos cada vez.

-Me ocuparé de sacar a la señora Derail de aquí.- Dijo Renia a su colega, indicándole. – Tú elimina a cuanto enemigo se aproxime a este lugar.

 

Su compañero asintió, disponiéndose a volar hacia la azotea a fin de defender el hospital. Entonces Maggie contestó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber.-  
-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, señora. Órdenes de su esposo.- Le contestó la saiyajin.-  
-No me moveré. – Replicó ella añadiendo decidida.- Hay muchas personas que precisan atención médica y no las abandonaré.  
-Pero señora, nuestra órdenes.- Quiso replicar Renia.-  
-Ya he dicho cuál es mi decisión.- La cortó Maggie alegando.- Me niego a irme y si os atrevéis a sacarme a la fuerza me tiraré por la ventana o me cortaré las venas. ¿Entendido? Antes moriré que desertar de mi puesto.

 

Y es que conociendo la forma de ser de los saiyajin sabía que iban a ser capaces hasta de sacarla contra su voluntad con tal de cumplir las órdenes de su esposo. Pero el motivo de eso era la propia seguridad de Maggie. Quizás estuviera arriesgándose a ir de farol, sobre todo pensando que el suicido era pecado mortal, pero supuso que eso los saiyajin lo ignorarían. Además, no le quedaba otra solución. En ese instante vio entrar en la sala en la que estaba a esa mujer, con la armadura de combate de su pueblo. Renia se encogió de hombros. Por su parte la guerrera podía comprender esa respuesta. Ella también moriría antes que faltar a su deber, por tanto le preguntó a su interlocutora.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? Estamos bajo órdenes de su excelencia de protegerla.  
-Mi esposo os ordenó que me protegieseis, lo sé. - Le recordó Maggie, agregando inteligentemente.- Pero no dijo en qué lugar, ¿verdad?  
-No.- Admitió la saiyajin.- De hecho, nos ordenó velar por su seguridad en cualquier parte en donde usted estuviera, señora Derail.  
-Pues bien. Eso aquí es de lo más sencillo.- Afirmó la enfermera declarando con evidente lógica.- Proteged este hospital y me protegeréis a mí.  
-Como deseéis.- Asintió la guerrera inclinando levemente la cabeza y saludando con un golpe de su puño al lado contrario del pecho.-

 

De modo que se unió a su compañero en la defensa de aquel lugar. Lo que fue providencial por que las naves enemigas ya estaban llegando…

-Vamos a detenerles. - Le indicó Renia a su compañero, tras explicarle la situación.- No podemos hacer otra cosa.

 

En la escuela de Daphne y Martin todos los niños chillaban aterrados. Se había habilitado el sótano como refugio. Nada más comenzar las explosiones el padre Michael les dio la orden de evacuarles de las clases. También Stephanie, junto con el recuperado Trent, estaban en el colegio y, siendo alumnos mayores, colaboraron en lo posible para llevar a los más pequeños a lugar seguro. 

-¡Dios mío!- Musitaba la muchacha.- Ayúdanos.  
-Vamos.- Les indicaba otro de sus profesores, al escuchar el estruendo de los disparos cada vez más cercano.- Daos prisa y meteos en el refugio…

 

En la base el grupo de asalto había logrado reducir a las centinelas sin apenas dificultades. No tardaron en liberar a los prisioneros en su totalidad. Al fin, los pilotos fueron abordando sus cazas. Tal y como prometió Kiros estaba cubriéndoles para que pudieran efectuar sus salidas. No obstante, pese a todo, muchos eran abatidos o alcanzados por el enemigo.

-¡Maldita sea!- espetó Simmons.- Se suponía que esto iba a ser una alianza para desplazar a los hombres del poder, no para destruirnos a todos.  
-Es lo malo de ser tan crédulos, humanos.- Sonrió Shania.- Como esta estúpida que he clonado. La muy idiota estaba tan cegada por su odio hacia los varones que abusaron de ella que se prestó a cualquier cosa. Y cuando tuvimos el fruto de sus investigaciones simplemente la suprimimos y la suplanté.  
-Esto no es lo que acordamos.- Intervino Celia.- Tendría que ser una toma pacífica del poder y que las mujeres gobernasen.  
-Vamos, liberemos a todos los presos.- Afirmó Elisabeth dirigiéndose a su rubia aliada.- Al menos lucharemos…

 

Pero no pudo moverse del sitio, para asombro de Celia, esa tal Marla la apuntó con un dedo del que fluyó un rayo de energía que atravesó el pecho de la capitana. Simmons cayó al suelo fulminada al instante. Entonces Shania añadió divertida.

-Vamos a ir eliminando lastre. Gracias a que Marla se ha sometido a nuestra última mejora en la fórmula…  
-Me siento genial.- Afirmó ésta mirando a Celia con expresión desafiante para retarla.- ¡Vamos!, demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer.-

 

La desafiada no lo pensó, a una velocidad tremenda se arrojó contra esa individua quien sin embargo fue capaz de maniobrar con la misma celeridad. Hubo un intercambio de golpes en los que ambas daban la impresión de estar muy parejas. La que parecía ser Shania las observó entretenida. No obstante, su ceño se frunció cuando pudo ver a través de las pantallas de vigilancia que los presos ya habían sido liberados.

-Ocúpate de ella, voy a terminar con esos entrometidos.- Le ordenó a Marla.-

 

La morena sonrió, parecía tener controlada a la perpleja Celia. Shania entre tanto salió de allí golpeando a cuanto hombre vio en su camino…

-No permitiré que estropeéis nuestros planes. - Espetó.-

 

En la ciudad, tanto Lead Crow, como Aluminium Siren plantaron cara a los ataques enemigos. Al menos haciendo cuanto podían. Se les había unido Iron Mouse quién desde luego no estaba muy contenta con esa idea.

-Nos va a aniquilar. Son muchos y muy fuertes.- Les dijo a sus compañeras con evidente inquietud.-  
-No los cuentes y ataca.- Le ordenó Crow.-   
-¡Vamos!, tenemos que alejarles del núcleo de población.- Añadió Siren.-

 

Ambas sailors guardianas dispararon sus mejores armas logrando aturdir o dañar a algunos robots enemigos. Sin embargo, no eran lo bastante fuertes como para destruirles. Tuvieron que retroceder y parapetarse tras algunas ruinas a causa de las andanadas de disparos láser de sus contrarios.

-No nos vendría mal que Galaxia -sama estuviera aquí.- Afirmó Mouse tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos y agachada tras un muro de piedras.- O al menos las Star light, son más poderosas que nosotras.  
-Pues no están, tendremos que apañárnoslas solas.- Le respondió Siren echando una ojeada a través de una abertura para ver si el enemigo aún seguía ahí.- ¡Maldita sea!- Añadió contrariada.- Y ya voy teniendo hambre.  
-Siempre he admirado eso.- Repuso su compañera Lead Crown con irónico retintín.- Mantienes tu apetito pase lo que pase.

 

En la escuela, Daphne se abrazaba a algunos de sus angustiados y aterrorizados pequeños alumnos, Martin hacía lo propio tratando de mantenerles calmados.

-¡Maldita sea!- Lamentaba el chico en su mente.- Si al menos tuviera algo de espacio para apuntar.-

 

Pensaba en esa libreta que había llenado ya. Se daba perfecta cuenta que, igual que había podido hacer que pasaran cosas con ella, para alejar a Daphne de esa mujer, hubiese tenido la ocasión ahora para salvarla del peligro. A ella y al resto. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Por lo menos en lo referente a variar las cosas. Además, tampoco la tenía consigo sino en su taquilla, arriba.

-Quizás si utilizo algún recoveco.- Se dijo.- Tendré que ir a buscarla.

 

En el cielo entre tanto el grupo de Sabra y algunos otros pilotos había logrado burlar al enemigo y remontarse en altura lo suficiente como para contratacar. Junto a ella, Susan, Olivia, Ludmila y Elisa volaban en formación, como siempre, constituyendo la escuadrilla de las Figther Ladies. 

-¡Al ataque, sin piedad!- Ordenó la mayor Hunter.-

 

Sus subordinadas estaban más que dispuestas a acatar esa orden y sus aviones comenzaron a hacer estragos en el enemigo. En poco tiempo sobrevolaron la ciudad. Fue cuando una horrorizada Sabra comentó.

-¡Dios mío, eso de ahí es el colegio de Daphne!

 

La propia Susan estaba angustiada, su hijo estaría allí. Con todo el fragor de la lucha había olvidado ese detalle. Ahora se sentía tan culpable y devastada que no dudó en decirles a sus compañeras.

-Vosotras, continuad alejándoles de las zonas civiles. Yo me quedaré aquí para rechazarles. Mi hijo está ahí…  
-Me quedo con usted, señora.- Se ofreció Sabra.-  
-Solo somos tres.- Objetó Olivia.- No podremos hacer mucho.

 

Empero, al poco oyeron otra transmisión, era una voz muy conocida y a todas las dejó atónitas oir.

-Cuatro.  
-¿Celia?- Exclamó Susan con perplejidad.-  
-Sí señora, soy yo, y le prometo que ahora estoy de su lado. Solo le suplico que me deje recobrar mi dignidad y mi honor…

 

Y es que la joven había logrado desembarazarse de esa odiosa morena. Al principio las cosas le fueron mal, su adversaria tenía una inusitada fuerza. Sin embargo, ésta se le fue agotando con la misma rapidez con que le había venido.

-¡No lo entiendo!- Exclamó Marla que ahora jadeaba agotada.-

 

Y es que de haber levantado un armario sin dificultad, la periodista era incapaz ahora casi hasta de levantar una silla. Durante la pelea, poco a poco, su tensión y sus energías se habían visto mermadas. Tanto que incluso comenzaba a sentir dolor.

-Quizás esa zorra que clonó a Shania probó contigo una muestra del suero que estaba desarrollando. O puede que matase a la científica antes que ésta terminase sus pruebas. – Replicó Celia esbozando una media sonrisa llena de deseos de venganza para sentenciar.- Pero no te preocupes, voy a terminar con todos tus problemas, ¡de golpe! - Exclamó enarbolando un puño.-

 

Marla era lo bastante inteligente como para ver que estaría perdida en cuestión de minutos. De modo que decidió correr mientras pudiera. Celia la vio huir, deseosa de agarrarla por el pescuezo y destrozarla. Aunque, tras oír la alarma, otro pensamiento acudió a su mente.

-¡Brenda!- Suspiró.-

 

Y corrió en busca de su hermana. Fue cuando, tras recorrer varios pasillos entre el caos y la algarabía de los que por allí discurrían, se topó con el grupo de Enset y demás. Las mujeres ya habían partido. El comandante daba órdenes tratando de dirigir aquello en tanto sostenía a la agotada modelo. Laurence estaba junto con él y con Tracer. El joven ex piloto pensando en abordar un avión. Justo en ese instante vieron llegar a Celia. Por inercia la apuntaron con sus armas.

-Eso no será necesario.- Les dijo sin siquiera levantar las manos, para sentenciar.- Sé por dónde podemos acceder, hay un pasillo que estaba custodiado tras una puerta. Simmons me lo contó.  
-¿Dónde está la capitana?- quiso saber Enset, declarando.- Desde ahora debe darse por destituida y arrestada, yo asumo el mando.  
-Señor, la capitana Simmons ha sido asesinada por una enemiga infiltrada.- Repuso Celia con genuino pesar.- 

 

Eso les dejó impactados a todos, sin embargo, el comandante enseguida se rehízo para replicar.

-En ese caso, usted debe entregarse también y permanecer en un calabozo….  
-Haré algo mejor.- Se ofreció la joven.- Subiré a un caza y les ayudaré a combatir a los Arcoily. Nos han traicionado a todos y me considero responsable.  
-Y tanto que lo es. ¡La ejecutaría de inmediato si no fuera por!...- Espetó Enset.- 

 

Aunque paradójicamente fue Brenda, tan idéntica en apariencia a la traidora, quien salió en su defensa, dejando atónito al comandante.

-Le dice la verdad. Es mi hermana y conozco su expresión. Por favor, dele esa oportunidad.  
-¿Y si es un truco para escapar o unirse al enemigo?- Lo lamento señorita, no puedo hacer eso.- Suspiró Karl.-  
-Señor, estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Walsh.- Terció Tracer.- Y no tenemos muchas más alternativas. Estamos escasos de pilotos. Y Celia era una gran piloto. Si es que todavía recuerda como volar.  
-Sí señor.- Asintió la muchacha.- Le juro por mí...- Iba a decir honor pero le sonó ridículo dado que lo había perdido con su traición, de modo que rectificó.- Por mi hermana y mi familia, que es lo único que todavía quiero en este mundo… Pase lo que pase, si regreso con vida, me entregaré y podrá ejecutarme como quiera. ¡Pero le pido por favor que me deje vengarme de esos canallas! Y que me dé la ocasión de limpiar un poco mi nombre. ¡Por favor!- Suplicó ahora.-

 

Y tras unos instantes, Karl asintió. Entonces le ordenó a Rick.

\- Señor Jensen queda usted restituido con su rango de mayor con lo que a privilegios y responsabilidades conlleva. Al menos hasta el final de esta crisis. Ahora, vaya con ella, a ver si es cierto que le puede llevar por una zona más segura a usted y a los pocos pilotos que nos quedan por aquí. Al menor gesto que le haga desconfiar, dispárele.  
-No se preocupe, señor.- Asintió Tracer asegurando incluso con amabilidad.- Estoy convencido de que Celia es sincera. Nunca fue su estilo mentir.

 

La ex militar asintió despacio. Después, mirando a su hermana se aproximó a ella y le susurró entre triste, arrepentida y agradecida.

-Gracias Brenda, gracias por creer todavía en mí aun ni cuando yo misma lo hago.  
-Ten cuidado y vuelve conmigo.- Le pidió ésta con visible emoción.-  
-No hay vuelta atrás para mí. Solo te pido que me recuerdes como a aquella hermana tuya con la que compartías sueños. No sabes cuánto lamento esto. Pero ahora, al menos, haré lo que siempre debí hacer. Despedirme de ti. Cuídate mucho, hermana. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero te quiero.

 

Brenda no pudo evitar llorar abrazándose a ella. Tras unos emotivos instantes, Celia se separó de su interlocutora y sonriendo débilmente musitó.

-Esos bastardos me quitaron hasta la capacidad de llorar. Hazlo por mí. Cuida a papá y mamá y vive una vida feliz. - Y tras esas palabras llenas de amargura y tristeza se sobrepuso con un tono más decidido ya dirigiéndose a Tracer.- Sígame mayor.

 

Rick asintió y la joven salió a la carrera hacia una zona apartada en la que había una especie de panel. Sin dudar abrió una pequeña cajita y tecleó un código en unos números que allí aparecieron. Al instante se deslizó una puerta corredera invisible hasta entonces. Tanto ella como Tracer entraron, seguidos por algunos pilotos más. Tras cruzar por un pasillo apenas iluminado, Celia llegó ante otra puerta que abrió. En efecto, aquello daba acceso al hangar más protegido de la base donde estaban los mejores cazas.

-Adelante.- Les indicó ella a todos.- 

 

Los demás oficiales corrieron a abordar los aparatos que allí estaban preparados. Celia por su parte se cuadró ante Rick, pidiéndole de modo solemne.

-La alférez Walsh solicita humildemente su permiso para reintegrarse a su escuadrilla, señor.  
-Permiso concedido, alférez.- Repuso él.- Busque a la escuadrilla de las Figther ladies de la mayor Hunter. Únase a ellas y buena caza.

 

Y tras saludarle militarmente la joven se permitió una leve sonrisa de alegría para contestar con determinación.

-A sus órdenes, señor. Y gracias, usted siempre fue bueno y comprensivo conmigo. Lamento profundamente lo que he hecho. No busco el perdón, sé que no lo merezco, pero sí la posibilidad de enmendar mis errores. Si eso le sirve.  
-A mí me sirve, Celia.- Asintió Rick, añadiendo con tono más amable e incluso lleno de compasión por la muchacha.- Y debe servirte a ti también. Ahora ve ahí arriba y haz lo que debes.

 

La chica asintió agradecida. Así, tanto ella como Tracer abordaron un aparato cada uno y despegaron. Por fortuna el acceso al exterior de ese hangar estaba tan bien camuflado que el enemigo ni lo había vigilado. De este modo, varios cazas salieron sorprendiendo a los Arcoily por retaguardia y haciéndoles huir de la zona. La base ya era segura. Celia no lo dudó y rastreó a sus ex compañeras. Ahora allí estaba, unida a la que debió haber sido su escuadrilla.

-Señora.- Añadió.- Me ha enviado el mayor Tracer. Él también se ha reintegrado por el momento.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Susan que había recibido precisamente una transmisión de Rick.- Permiso concedido, alférez. Haga lo que pueda.  
-A la orden.- Replicó ella, pensando no sin una mezcla de satisfacción, alivio y tristeza.- Mi primera y última misión con las Figther Ladies. Haré que merezca la pena.

 

De modo que todas se desplegaron. Susan y Sabra atacando a todo enemigo que se aproximaba al colegio o cualquier instalación civil. De lejos, Xeflix y Renia observaron con alivio que les llegaba esa ayuda.

-Los humanos al fin han venido.- Suspiró el saiyajin respirando ya con agotamiento.-   
-Pese a todo el enemigo es numeroso.- Repuso Renia que empezaba a cansarse también.- Mucho más que ellos.

 

Y es que otra oleada de naves Arcoily llegaba, sobrepasando por mucho a las escasas defensas de Nature que habían podido ponerse en marcha. En su laboratorio Sharon estaba protegida junto con Melissa y el doctor Adams. Por suerte, justo antes del ataque él había acompañado a su esposa. Ahora, los científicos trataban de manejar los ordenadores de los que disponían para entrar en los centros de seguridad.

-Alguien ha desactivado las alarmas y ha creado un caos enorme.- Declaraba Melissa.-  
-Sí, he contactado con Scott, está en un sótano del centro tecnológico y desde allí intenta como nosotros, reinstaurar los sistemas.- Repuso su marido.-

 

Sharon estaba preocupada a su vez, temía por Tracer, aun así la joven declaró tratando de ser animosa.

-De niña ya superé una situación muy comprometida, las fuerzas del bien nos protegieron y triunfaron. Ahora será igual, no teman.  
-También hemos vivido situaciones así y salimos adelante. Pero lo que más nos preocupa es nuestra hija Wina.- Pudo decir una angustiada Melissa, agregando.- Ella estará en su colegio, ¡Oh Dios mío!- Musitó sin poder evitar llorar.- Espero que esté a salvo.  
-Lo estará. - Quiso animarla Clyde recordando a su asustada esposa en tanto la abrazaba. - Tienen zonas subterráneas para protegerse en caso de ataque o desastre natural.

 

Su mujer asintió tratando de dominarse y al fin pudo decir.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Además, no solo nuestra hija está en peligro hay miles de personas inocentes ahí fuera. Tenemos que trabajar lo mejor y más rápido posible para protegerles.

 

Y recibió los asentimientos de sus interlocutores. Entre tanto, en la casa segura, tanto Samantha como Paul Saint Joint estaban junto con Naya, Kyle y Debbie, custodiando a las víctimas de los ataques vampíricos. Al parecer Mei Ling daba la impresión de estar totalmente recobrada. Al ser afectada igual que Bai Chen. Emma por su parte seguía bajo tratamiento, Ahora, en un estado nuevamente consciente, con ese gotero conectado que la alimentaba de sangre artificial y otro con suero, la científica pudo decir, tras oír a los demás hablar de ese ataque que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

-Si atacan la planta de generación de energía estaremos perdidos.- Comentó.- Hay un pequeño reactor de fisión allí.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Debbie con horror.-  
-Creía que en este planeta no se habían introducido energías contaminantes.- Opinó Paul.-   
-Se construyó en la primera fase de la ocupación de Nature.- Les explicó Emma.- Cuando aún no teníamos listos y operativos otros sistemas. A día de hoy y dado el crecimiento demográfico de algunas ciudades como Sagan City, sigue siendo una fuente importante de energía.  
-Ese es un objetivo que seguramente se protegerá.- La calmó Samantha añadiendo con más interés en esa mujer.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Mejor, no siento dolor ni nada parecido.- Repuso ella.- 

 

Los demás se miraron, ese no era precisamente un buen síntoma. Aunque no dijeron nada en voz alta. Ahora estaban más preocupados por la suerte del planeta entero. En otra parte entre tanto Alan estaba realmente inquieto. Había viajado a la SSP- 2 que estaba en órbita en torno al planeta para unos arreglos de rutina en el sistema operativo. Allí nadie de la tripulación de mínimos que mantenía la nave detectó nada. No obstante, algo raro sucedía. Del planeta no llegaban comunicaciones y los radares habían detectado muchas naves aproximándose. Como eso resultó sospechoso se lanzaron algunos aviones para hacer un reconocimiento. A los pocos minutos saltó la alarma.

-Espero que mi hija y mi mujer estén bien.- Se decía el preocupado joven en cuanto se enteró, como los demás, de que Nature estaba siendo atacado.- 

 

Pero, al igual que al resto, no le quedaba más remedio que trabajar lo más aprisa y mejor que pudiera, aportando su granito de arena para así poder salir con bien de aquella terrible situación.


	34. Pasando página.

Martin no lo dudó, dejando a sus niños al cuidado de otros alumnos mayores salió de la estancia que hacía de refugio.

-¿A dónde vas?- Gritó Daphne al verle correr.-

 

El chico no respondió, perdiéndose por el corredor, la joven entonces no dudó en seguirle.

-¿Dap?- Pudo chillar a su vez Stephanie queriendo ir tras de ella.- ¡No vayas!  
-No, ¡quieta! - Le pidió Trent sujetándola.-  
-¡Déjame, es mi hermana!- Insistió la chica tratando de zafarse.-

 

Aunque su novio ahora no quiso dejarla marchar. Al fin pudo decirle con temor y apelando a la lógica.

-No tiene sentido que te pongas en peligro tú también. Tu hermana habrá ido a buscar al señor Martin. Tranquila, enseguida volverá con él.

 

Eso hizo calmarse a la muchacha. Sí, a buen seguro que eso es lo que Dap intentaba. Asintió relajándose y volviendo a sentarse en aquel sótano en el que estaban. De hecho tenía miedo, igual que el resto, las explosiones aunque lejanas todavía podían oírse con mucha claridad. Entre tanto Martin había subido llegando al edificio del colegio que ahora estaba a medio derruir.

-¡La libreta!- Se dijo.- Tengo que encontrarla…  
-Martin.- Le llamó Daphne corriendo tras él.- ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?  
-Vete de aquí, es peligroso.- Le pidió él al verla.-  
-Por eso mismo ven conmigo. – Le respondió la muchacha.- 

 

Un estruendo cercano les hizo taparse los oídos y caer de rodillas al suelo. Uno de esos aparatos había aterrizado muy cerca. Entre pasmados y llenos de miedo vieron un robot enorme que se había posado, portaba un fusil enrome, aunque para su alivio resultó ser…

-Es de los nuestros.- Suspiró Martin.-

 

Incluso oyeron la familiar voz de Susan a través de un altavoz.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- quiso saber la mayor Hunter.- Volved inmediatamente al refugio.  
-Sí, enseguida.- Repuso Daphne.-  
-¿Habéis visto a mi hijo?- Quiso saber la oficial.-  
-Estaba abajo, le metí en el refugio con los demás.- Afirmó Martin.- No te preocupes, está bien.

 

Susan suspiró aliviada dentro de su carlinga. Aunque enseguida se centró, ordenándoles a esos dos.

-Sois civiles, dejad que nos ocupemos de esto. Meteos en el refugio.- Insistió.-

 

Daphne asintió y creyendo que la causa de esa salida de Martin era bien distinta se apresuró a intentar tranquilizarle.

-Todos los niños fueron puestos a salvo. No temas.  
-Claro.- Musitó torpemente él.-

 

No tenía más opción que seguir a la muchacha al interior, sin embargo no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, un disparo enemigo cayó muy cerca, demasiado, destruyendo una parte más del colegio que se derrumbó sobre la puerta de acceso al sótano. Los dos cayeron al suelo, heridos, aunque no de gravedad. La suciedad, los cortes y los moretones de algunos golpes eran por fortuna lo más que Martin sufrió.

-¿Estás bien, Daphne?- Quiso saber él en cuanto reaccionó.-

 

Miró en derredor descubriendo a la joven, ésta seguía en el suelo. No se movía. Alarmado, el chico corrió hasta ella.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó.-

 

Por suerte la muchacha estaba inconsciente pero vivía y no parecía estar herida de gravedad. Martin se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y alejarse de allí. No obstante quiso pasar por los restos del instituto. Al menos la zona de la enfermería parecía mantenerse en pie aun. Corrió a dejar a la muchacha en la camilla y de ahí hasta su taquilla. Por suerte al abrirla encontró su libreta intacta, junto con aquel bolígrafo especial con el que siempre anotaba las cosas.

-Aún me queda un pequeño hueco.- Suspiró aliviado.-

 

Susan devolvió el fuego al avión enemigo que había disparado cerca del colegio de su hijo. Furiosa, no paró hasta destruirlo. Aunque su propio aparato estaba dañado. Por fortuna Sabra llegó a su lado, deshaciéndose a su vez de otros dos adversarios.

-¿Está bien, mayor?  
-Sí.- Pudo decir ella.- Pero no veo ni a Daphne, ni a Martin.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó la israelí petrificada al oír sobre todo el nombre de la muchacha.-  
-Estaban fuera del refugio. Les pedí que regresaran dentro pero justo entonces atacaron los Arcoily.- Replicó con evidente preocupación a su vez.-  
-¡No!- Chilló Sabra con horror.-  
-No pierdas la calma, les buscaremos.- Repuso su superiora.- 

 

En la base, Marla corrió hasta encontrar un deslizador. No tardó en abordarlo y salir a toda velocidad hacia una zona poco concurrida. 

-¡Maldita sea! - Pensaba frustrada.- Esa fórmula no era permanente.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Bueno, lo primero es ponerme a salvo, luego ya veremos…

 

Y lo más rápido posible enfiló el camino a la ciudad del sur. Quizás allí pudiera reunirse con otras de las suyas. Por esa misma ciudad, el panorama era tan terrible como en la capital. Aquí más incluso, dado que las tropas de Nature aún no había llegado. Ahora Ángela dirigía su robot haciendo fuego a placer contra todo blanco que se moviera entre sus antiguos compinches.

-¡Morid humanos miserables!- Aullaba con indescriptible sadismo.-

 

Por suerte se fue alejando de la casa en la que había tenido su cuartel y la vivienda de su banda. Allí estaba Dean quien enseguida miró a los ordenadores que hasta hacía bien poco estuvo manipulando. El chico entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Esto son alarmas de los sistemas de seguridad de toda la ciudad de sur, no de los bancos. ¡Me hizo quitarlos para poder atacar sin que pudieran defenderse!

 

Eso le indignó. Además de por ese traicionero ataque, sobre todo por la manera en la que esa chica había jugado con él. A su pesar ese cerdo de Brund había tenido razón. Ángela era una traidora, es más, se trataba de un despiadado monstruo oculto bajo la apariencia de una chica realmente hermosa. Pero Dean ya no se dejaría engañar nunca más.

-Igual que pude desconectarlos podré volverlos a activar.- Se dijo decidido.- 

 

En los cielos de la zona septentrional del planeta, las Fighter Ladies, junto con Tracer y otras escuadrillas, libraban por su parte un combate heroico pero muy desigual. Al menos había cinco o seis aparatos enemigos por cada uno de los suyos. Pero eso no les impedía seguir peleando e incluso hacer que muchos de sus atacantes se replegasen.

-Señor.- Informó Olivia.- Otra formación enemiga se aproxima a las siete.  
-No seremos capaces de contenerles y menos si nos atrapan entre dos fuegos.- Repuso Tracer.-  
-Solo hay una manera de alejarles de aquí, atacar su nodriza.- Terció Celia quien afirmó.- No tuvieron en cuenta que yo estuve allí y sé en donde la emplazaron.- Les comentó.-  
-¿Podremos llegar con estos cazas?- Inquirió Elisa.-  
-Claro que sí.- Afirmó la rubia.-  
-Pues ¿a qué esperamos?- Añadió Rick, guíenos alférez.- Ordenó.

 

Celia así lo hizo, el grupo alteró su rumbo siendo perseguidos de inmediato por un escuadrón de aparatos Arcoily. Éstos eran ya convencionales. Posiblemente todos los robots estarían destinados a la toma de las ciudades. Mejor así, esas otras naves no eran rivales para los cazas varitech, aunque su número era tan aplastantemente superior que, tarde o temprano, les derrotarían.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.- Comentó Celia.- Pronto agotaremos combustible y munición…

 

En el camino a Sagan City, Nelly trataba desesperadamente de persuadir a Kassandra, alegando.

-No es justo. Orix ni siquiera es humano tampoco. Tú has convivido con él, sabes que no es malo.  
-No es asunto nuestro.- Replicó secamente ésta.-  
-¡Te lo suplico! Es la única persona a la que quiero. Sin él la vida para mí ya no tendría sentido. Se lo prometí a mi madre…  
-Esa mujer no era tu madre.- Sentenció Kassandra.-

 

Empero tras oír eso la muchacha se arrojó contra ella agarrándola del cuello para sorpresa de su interlocutora. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica cuando espetó llena de rabia y tristeza.

-¡Claro que era mi madre! Me crio, me quiso. A su lado fui feliz. Con ella y con Orix…Y con mis amigos. ¿Es que no puedes comprenderlo?

 

Aunque su contertulia se soltó con facilidad pasado ese momento de sorpresa. Sin embargo, miró a Nelly con gesto más inquieto para admitir.

-Sé que tú has estado obligada a vivir con ellos mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo no son de tu especie.  
-Ahora sí, genéticamente soy humana, y tú también. O, al menos, ya no podremos cambiar jamás. ¿Verdad? Es eso lo que me explicaste, ¿no?

 

Eso hizo dudar a su interlocutora. Técnicamente era así. Aunque eso fue algo inevitable para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sin embargo, habían estado tan centradas sus hermanas y ella, planeando esa venganza, que nunca pensaron en lo que vendría después.

-Sí, eso es cierto.- Admitió.-  
-¿Y luego qué?- Quiso saber Nelly.- ¿A dónde iréis?  
-No lo sé.- Pudo contestar su contertulia sintiéndose confusa.-  
-Pues entonces, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Orix. Al menos si él está bien podremos ser una familia. Ya no me importa nada más. Incluso con Edgar.  
-No creo que le tengas demasiada simpatía a ese humano miserable. Yo le desprecio.- Alegó Kassandra.- Y seguro que tenías un plan para librarte de él.  
-Sí, lo tenía.. y aun lo tengo.- Musitó la chica.-   
-Bien, en tal caso, podría funcionar. Si eliminamos a ese tipo.- Comentó su interlocutora.-

 

Así lo acordaron, Kassandra entonces le indicó a Nelly que subiera al deslizador, no sin antes advertirla.

-Aguardaremos hasta que el bombardeo termine. Podrían matarnos y eso no ayudaría en nada a Orix.

 

Y en esa ocasión la muchacha tuvo que transigir, era verdad. La ruta a la capital se había puesto casi intransitable.

-Solo espero que él esté bien.- Suspiró.-

 

De hecho Orix, junto con Wina y Franklin estaban en el colegio. Aquel instituto- escuela laico de Sagan City. Todos metidos en su correspondiente refugio. El muchacho pensaba en su hermana y se sentía preocupado, lo mismo que Wina respecto a sus padres. El pequeño Franklin pese a su gran inteligencia no dejaba de ser aún demasiado pequeño y pensaba que aquello era una especie de aventura.

-Me gustaría ver de cerca a esos robots.- Comentó incluso con patente interés.-

Wina suspiró. Tenía mucho miedo y un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso decir nada.

-Ojalá mis padres estén bien, pero esto traerá mucho dolor a todos.- Pensó.-

 

Y es que sus padres, coordinados con Scott e incluso con el propio Alan, quien, vía SSP-2 había logrado establecer contacto, estaban logrando reactivar uno por uno todos los sistemas defensivos del planeta. Solo el cuadrante sur se les resistía. Aunque para su asombro, éste empezó asimismo a reactivarse sin intervención alguna por su parte.

-Alguien más debe de estar ayudándonos.- Comentó Clyde.-  
-Sí.- Convino su esposa.- Eso espero…

 

Entre tanto, en la casa segura, las cosas empezaban a complicarse, el enemigo, alejado hasta el momento, estaba aproximándose peligrosamente. Los disparos y los misiles caían muy próximos ya.

-No vamos a tener más remedio que salir de aquí.- Valoró Kyle con preocupación.-  
-No sé si podremos mover a Emma.- Dijo Naya inquieta a su vez.-  
-Quizás, si pudiéramos llevar el plasma y el suero en bolsas.- Propuso Paul.-   
-Al menos habrá que salir de aquí.- Convino Debbie.- Si hay algún túnel cerca o una zona subterránea podremos refugiarnos hasta que pase este ataque.  
-No tenemos más remedio.- Suspiró Mei Ling que las había oído mientras ayudaba a su compatriota Bai Cheng a levantarse.

 

Las dos habían llegado a salir de esa casa pero ninguna se atrevió a ir al hospital, volvieron a aquel sitio dado que pensaban que era el más seguro. Al menos para poder seguir con su tratamiento. Por fortuna, ambas parecían estar totalmente reestablecidas y el mismo suero elaborado a partir de muestras de Mei Ling había demostrado ser muy eficaz. Ahora fue la propia científica quien comentó amablemente aproximándose a su colega.

-Entre todos cuidaremos de ti, Emma.  
-Gracias.- Musitó ésta añadiendo con pesar.- Y perdóname. Te juzgue muy mal.   
-Eso no tiene importancia. Ahora debemos unirnos y apoyarnos para sobrevivir.- Declaró su compañera.-

 

Salieron lo antes posible sujetando a la convaleciente entre Kyle y Paul. Samantha y Debbie iban por delante. Naya con Bai Chen y Mei Ling. La última de ellas cerraba la comitiva.

-Tendría que ir al hospital. Haré falta allí.- Dijo la doctora Rodney no sin inquietud y ansiedad.-  
-Tal y como están las cosas, no sería prudente.- Repuso Paul tratando de disuadirla.- 

 

Naya asintió. Eso era cierto. El riesgo era demasiado alto, lo mismo que en otras partes del planeta. Al menos ahora, tras ser capaces de reconectar los sistemas de defensa, algunos antiaéreos atacaron a las naves enemigas. En la ciudad del Sur, Ángela se percató pronto de ello, revolviéndose hacia la casa con un solo pensamiento.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Has sido tú!

No tardó en llegar hasta ese lugar y disparar contra él para reducirlo a escombros. 

-Lo dicho, una pena, eras el único que tenía algo de valor de entre toda esa escoria.- Pensó moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Y su robot se alejó una vez más presto para volver a la batalla. Por fortuna, Dean había salido unos minutos antes y desde un bosque cercano presenció cómo esa zorra destruía todo el lugar.

-Aunque me tome la vida entera me acabaré vengando de ti. - Se prometió, pensando ahora no sin tristeza.- Espero que estés bien, mamá…

 

Y el objeto de sus pensamientos había corrido a meterse en el sótano de su local junto con Clarisa. Tuvieron suerte, el ataque había comenzado cuando todavía no habían abierto el local.

-Otra vez. - Dijo Ginger entre lágrimas.- Creí que jamás tendríamos que pasar por esto de nuevo.  
-Solo espero que nuestros hijos estén a salvo.- Suspiró su compañera.-   
-¡Ya estoy harta!- Balbuceó la destrozada Gin exclamando a la par que sollozaba.- ¿Qué he hecho que sea tan terrible para que me castiguen así?  
-Por favor, cálmate.- Le pidió su compañera y amiga, mirándola con pesar y conmiseración.-   
-No sé dónde está Dean, tampoco dónde está Gus…- Pudo decir apenas siendo capaz de hablar por la tristeza y el llanto.- 

 

Clarisa la abrazó, ella estaba asimismo asustada por su esposo y su hijo. Solo podía confiar en que estuvieran bien.

-Tranquila Gin, todo se resolverá. Ya lo verás.- Afirmó con voz débil y quizás no todo lo convencida que hubiera deseado en su tono.-   
-¡Perdóname! - Sollozó su amiga, admitiendo.- Tú también estarás asustada por los tuyos. No tengo derecho a ser tan egoísta.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Te comprendo perfectamente. Yo también tengo miedo por ellos, sí. Pero debemos tener esperanza en que estarán bien.- Le sonrió Clarisa.-

 

Ginger asintió, tratando de ser fuerte. De hecho siempre lo fue y no iba a derrumbarse ahora. Sólo le quedaba rezar por todos sus seres queridos. Entre tanto, en el espacio, los varitech estaban tomando ligera ventaja. Al fin, las defensas del planeta se habían activado ayudándoles a combatir al enemigo. Los Arcoily debía de preocuparse ahora de anularlas cuando habían creído que sus agentes ya las habían inutilizado. Por ello tuvieron que enviar más naves a la superficie, hecho que aprovecharon las Fighter ladies, guiadas por Celia quién, viendo en pantalla una gran nave, les informó.

-Esa es la nodriza principal. El resto ha partido de ahí.-Indicó.-

 

Y era una nave enorme desde luego. Quizás de más de un kilómetro de longitud y medio de anchura. 

-Nos será imposible acercarnos y menos entrar ahí.- Estimó Tracer.-   
-No hay problema, tengo los códigos de aproximación.- Repuso Celia.-

 

Y así era, la escuadrilla al completo pudo penetrar por aquella, en apariencia inexpugnable nodriza, una vez Celia dio sus códigos. Al parecer, los Arcoily allí destacados ignoraban su cambio de bando. De modo que, por canal seguro, la chica le explicó a Rick.

-Es muy importante actuar rápidamente. En cuanto comencemos el ataque se nos echarán encima. Por lo poco que pude ver estando aquí esta nave tiene muy buenas defensas. Lo fundamental es destruir las zonas de propulsión y armamento.  
-Dividámonos entonces.- Sugirió el muchacho.-

 

Así lo acordaron, Elisa, Ludmila y Olivia se dirigieron a las zonas que Celia les indicó, de donde podría provenir la respuesta Arcoily. Tracer se ocupó de ir a por las zonas con armamento pesado que pudieran disparar contra el planeta y la rubia ex militar quiso hacerse cargo de la planta de propulsión. A una señal acordada todos comenzaron a disparar destruyendo cuanto de esa enorme nave pudieron. La réplica en efecto no se hizo esperar. Las Figther Ladies contenían a duras penas una creciente llegada de naves enemigas. Tracer por su parte tuvo éxito desmantelando los cañones de plasma y energía más potentes de esa nave.

-Salgan de inmediato de aquí.- Les dijo Celia.- Esto explotará en poco tiempo.

 

La joven había provocado un aumento de la masa crítica de aquel reactor conectando su aparato al sistema. Indicó a sus compañeros la orden de evacuar aunque enseguida fue Tracer quien repuso.

-Vamos Celia. - Tenemos que irnos todos de aquí.-

 

Entre el creciente intercambio de disparos el aparato de Ludmila fue alcanzado. La rusa chilló desesperada cuando su cabina de dañó.

-¡Dios mío!- Gritó Elisa quién fue impotente para acercarse a ayudar a su compañera.-

 

Olivia estaba más próxima y cubrió la retirada. Vio con horror como la cabina de su compañera había sido destruida. La rusa no indicaba signos vitales en sus lecturas. Por desgracia ya era tarde para ella. Aunque la mejicana no estaba mucho mejor. Su avión había sufrido impactos y uno de los motores no respondía. Además, sus municiones y energía estaban a un nivel realmente bajo. Entonces les dijo al resto.

-Yo les contendré. Salid de aquí rápido.  
-Eso es un suicidio.- Objetó Tracer.-  
-No hay otra solución.- Repuso su interlocutora.-  
-Basta teniente, ¡salga de ahí!, es una orden.- Replicó él.-

 

Aunque Olivia se sonrió para mover la cabeza diciendo.

-Ya voy a ser juzgada por insubordinación y traición, señor. No pasará nada si añaden desobediencia a los cargos. Pero así, al menos, limpiaré mi nombre. Es lo mismo que Celia piensa.

 

Rick se quedó perplejo, entonces comprendió, comunicando con la rubia piloto.

-Alférez Walsh. Salga de ahí de inmediato.  
-Demasiado tarde, señor.- Repuso ésta a su vez.- He conectado mis sistemas a los de la nave. Ahora voy a detonar y todo esto saltará por los aires. No hay tiempo. Voy a comenzar la cuenta atrás. Salgan de aquí…  
-¡Estáis locas!- Pudo protestar Tracer.- ¡Vais a volar en pedazos!  
-Sí, seguramente.- Convino Celia con tono apenado.- Pero yo ya estaba muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solo le pedimos que…sencillamente que al menos nuestros nombres queden rehabilitados, señor. Y dígale a todas las demás, y sobre todo a mi hermana…bueno. Deben salir deprisa de aquí…-Fue capaz de concluir tratando a duras penas de no emocionarse.-  
-Se lo diré.- Pudo responder el consternado muchacho, dándose cuenta de que aquello de insistir era inútil y ordenando a Elisa.- Alférez, salgamos de aquí…  
-Aléjense en dirección al espacio exterior. Cuando la nave explote se propagará la onda expansiva sobre todo hacia la atmósfera y allí están todas las naves enemigas ahora.- Les contó Celia.-  
-Así lo haremos. Suerte y gracias.- Repuso Tracer, afirmando con reconocimiento en su emocionado tono de voz.- Nunca las olvidaremos. Se lo aseguro. Tendremos un gran recuerdo de ustedes. Al final, su valor y su vocación de servicio es lo que quedará, les doy mi palabra.

Ese pequeño y emotivo discurso alegró a las dos pilotos, ayudándolas a afrontar el final con mayor dignidad y entereza si cabía.

-¡Olivia! - Sollozó Elisa.- No nos dejéis solas, por favor. La escuadrilla de las Figther Ladies desaparecerá.  
-No.- Replicó la mejicana con buen ánimo pese a todo.- Siempre vendrán más pilotos. Otras chicas nos reemplazarán. Ahora sois vosotras quienes tenéis que mantener el honor de la escuadrilla…Y sé que lo haréis…

 

Las explosiones se sucedían por aquella enorme nave al mismo tiempo que el enemigo se acercaba. El aparato de Olivia fue alcanzado una vez más, interrumpiéndose la transmisión. La mejicana apenas pudo decir antes de responder al adversario con sus últimas ráfagas de energía que le quedaban.

-¡Adiós, amiga!. - Sentenció en español. –

 

Tanto Rick como Elisa solo pudieron percibir como desaparecía la conexión con su compañera, momentos antes de que su avión estallara tras ser bombardeado por rayos de energía enemigos. Los dos salieron de allí a toda prisa. Impactados. Tracer moviendo la cabeza con pesar y Elisa sin poder dejar de llorar. Celia suspiró, aliviada al menos de ver como esos dos salían sanos y salvos. Ella, casi en el centro de la zona de propulsión, declaró con una mezcla de determinación y emotiva tristeza.

-Ahora vamos a ajustar cuentas vosotros y yo… Y esto va por todos los humanos, hombres y mujeres… Y sobre todo por ti, hermana, te quiero Brenda…ojalá que seas muy feliz.

 

Elisa y Tracer pudieron salir y alejarse rumbo al espacio abierto justo a tiempo. Una colosal explosión destruyó esa enorme nave provocando muchos daños a otras próximas. Durante unos instantes el silencio les envolvió, inundándoles con tristeza y rabia. Al fin, fue Rick quien le indicó a la abatida Elisa.

-Volvamos al planeta. Seguro que nos necesitarán.

 

Y en Nature, esa enorme explosión pudo ser vista en los cielos del planeta. Aquello obró un cambio radical en la batalla. Los hasta ese instante seguros y victoriosos Arcoily vieron peligrar su posición. Las defensas estaban siendo cada vez más eficaces. Eso, unido a los esfuerzos de Kiros y Giaal para aniquilar al enemigo y permitir que más aviones despegasen. Entre tanto, en el colegio, algunos de los invasores supervivientes se habían concentrado en las proximidades, disparando contra todo lo que veían. Susan y Sabra se hallaban casi impotentes para rechazarles a todos. El avión de la israelí fue alcanzado en varios puntos comenzando a arder.

-¡Sal de ahí!- le ordenó Susan a su subordinada.- ¡Rápido!

 

Sabra pudo hacerlo a duras penas. Pulsando el botón de escape de su carlinga, ésta se abrió lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Por suerte las protecciones inflables amortiguaron el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo. Pese a esto, la muchacha estaba malherida. Algunas leves quemaduras, rozamientos y una pierna que posiblemente estaría rota. Como pudo se soltó de su asiento y se arrastró lo más lejos que fue capaz. Si algún enemigo la descubría podía darse por muerta.

-¿Dónde estás?- Quiso saber Susan buscándola sin suerte.- 

 

Y es que la mayor Hunter la había perdido de vista tras algunas explosiones. Su avión estaba dañado también y, para males mayores, dos o tres robots Arcoily se aproximaban a ella. Por su parte la israelí si que pudo distinguir el avión de su superiora pero optó por no responder. Si Susan se distraía tratando de ayudarla el enemigo la mataría. 

-Al menos que tenga la oportunidad de defenderse.- Musitó ella, tratando de soportar el dolor.-

 

La vista casi se le nublaba, había perdido algo de sangre también. Pudo percibir no obstante como alguien se aproximaba hasta ella. Un hombre, que le decía con tono inquieto.

-Tranquila, te ayudaré…

 

Martin había salido un momento de ese improvisado refugio en el que estaba con Daphne. La joven seguía desmayada y con algunas heridas. Él la vendó y curó del mejor modo que pudo. Después oyó ruidos de explosiones y se asomó con cuidado. Fue testigo de cómo aquella cápsula salió eyectada de ese robot poco antes de que estallase. Atónito, vio a esa piloto salir como pudo. No lo dudó. Aprovechando que la atención de los atacantes estaba puesta en otra parte corrió a ayudarla. Su asombro fue mayor al reconocer a esa chica. Aunque eso no le importó. Quería sacarla de ahí como fuera. Nadie merecía acabar así.

-Tengo la pierna derecha rota.- Pudo musitar Sabra con un evidente gesto de dolor.-  
-Aguanta hasta que te meta dentro.- Le pidió Martin, pasando un brazo de la chica por sus hombros tratando de animarla.-¡Vamos!

 

Ella pudo reconocerle al fin, eso incluso la hizo sonreír más allá del dolor que experimentaba. Hasta dijo con un ácido sentido del humor, tras ahogar un grito, una vez tuvo que moverse.

-Buen plan. Ahora me denunciarás por no mantener la distancia legal contigo…  
-Sí, eso haré en cuanto entremos. Es mi plan maestro. - Replicó él del mismo modo, eso sí, tratando de sonar conciliador y hasta divertido.- 

 

Y en parte lo logró, Sabra incluso sonrió ahora, reconocida a ese muchacho. Al fin, tras no poca dificultad, ambos se las arreglaron para entrar. La piloto vio entonces a Daphne allí tumbada y enseguida interrogó al chico con la angustia de su expresión.

-No tengas miedo, solo está inconsciente.- La calmó él ofreciéndole con amabilidad. - ¡Quédate a su lado!

 

El muchacho la ayudó a tumbarse en tanto utilizaba las primeras maderas planas o lo bastante adecuadas que encontró entre los escombros para entablillarle la pierna, uniéndolas con fragmentos de cables que enrolló como pudo a modo de sujeción. 

-¿Porqué haces esto?- Quiso saber la israelí, tratando de no perder la consciencia a su vez.-  
-Porque hay que sujetarte la pierna rota.- Replicó él con naturalidad.- Lo aprendí en un curso de primeros auxilios.  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Pudo decir ella con tono más suave y hasta cordial-

 

Martin se acercó y tras suspirar, finalmente fue capaz de confesar.

-Daphne te quiere, siempre te quiso a ti. No permitiré que te pierda. Ahora descansa. Voy a ver si hay alguien más ahí fuera.  
-No salgas.- Le pidió la atónita israelí al límite de sus fuerzas.- Está plagado de Arcoily.  
-¿Esos quiénes son?- Sonrió levemente el chico.-

 

Aunque su interlocutora ya no pudo responder, se había desmayado al igual que lo estaba Daphne. El muchacho entonces hizo algo inesperado en él. Tras acomodar a Sabra lo mejor que pudo, tomó la mano de su prometida y la acercó hasta entrelazarla con la de esa piloto.

-Al menos, nadie dirá ya que conspiro para manteneros separadas.

 

Y las dejó así, tras mirarlas una vez más, saliendo a toda prisa…Al menos en el exterior las cosas parecían más tranquilas ahora. Por fortuna Susan recibió refuerzos. Tanto Tracer como Elisa llegaron haciendo fuego con todo lo que les quedaba contra el enemigo. Lograron destruir a varios de ellos. Creyendo a buen seguro que más aviones varitech se aproximaban, los restantes invasores se replegaron. La mayor Hunter suspiró agradeciendo la ayuda, aunque enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Dónde están los demás?  
-Somos todo lo que queda, Susan.- Tuvo que decirle el entristecido Rick.-

 

Entre tanto, en el hospital, las cosas parecían ir también a mejor. Ambos saiyajin mantuvieron su palabra aniquilando a bastantes aparatos enemigos, aunque Xeflix estaba malherido a consecuencia de unas descargas y Renia agotada.

-Moriremos con honor.- Pudo decir él.-   
-No tengo prisa en morir con honor hoy, si es posible vamos a dejarlo para otro día.- Repuso la joven con manifiesto sarcasmo.-

 

Al poco, desde la lejanía, percibieron una gran fuerza aproximarse, seguida de otra menor pero también apreciable. Para su tranquilidad descubrieron al embajador Derail, también con sus ropas desgarradas y algunas heridas, pero bastante entero. A su lado un alíen, que nada más aterrizar junto a ellos, les preguntó presentándose.

-Soy el doctor Giaal Ginga. ¿Están todos bien?  
-La esposa del embajador está segura en el hospital.- Repuso Renia, mirando ahora a Kiros para asegurar al tiempo que tratando de disculparse.- Excelencia, ella se negó a irse de aquí. Nos pidió que protegiéramos todo el edificio.  
-Y lo habéis hecho muy bien. -Asintió él con aprobación.- Sois dignos de ser grandes guerreros de nuestro pueblo.

 

Xeflix cayó de rodillas sujetándose un brazo que tenía bastante mal aspecto. Giaal enseguida se centró en emitir energía curativa para intentar ayudarle.

-Alguna alubia debo tener en mi despacho.- Comentó.- Kiros, ve y tráelas. Por favor.  
-Ven conmigo Renia. - Le ordenó a la muchacha que asintió de inmediato.- 

 

Por fortuna Maggie y el resto del personal habían logrado atender a muchísima gente y pocas muertes hubieron de ser lamentadas entre aquellos que fueron ingresados. Sin embargo, la enfermera estaba también al cabo de sus fuerzas. Aunque fue ver a su esposo y resurgir. Corrió a abrazarse a él. 

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Suspiró entre agotada y llorosa.-

 

Kiros la levantó en brazos y hasta se preocupó al verla en ese estado de agotamiento.

-Debes descansar.- Le dijo de forma tajante.-  
-Tengo mucho que hacer. – Musitó ella.-  
-Ha llegado el doctor Ginga, él te relevará.- Insistió su esposo.-  
-Sigue habiendo mucho trabajo, me necesitan.- Alegó Maggie.-  
-Ya está bien.- Sentenció un más que preocupado Kiros.- Vas a descansar ya…

 

Aunque su esposa se bajó de sus brazos recuperando la verticalidad y se separó un poco de su lado, dirigiéndole una de sus clásicas miradas a medio camino entre molesta y desafiante, para preguntar a su vez.

-¿Te has creído que soy uno de tus soldaditos saiyajin? No puedes darme órdenes, embajador. Además, tú tampoco dejarías de cumplir con tu deber si estuvieras cansado. ¿A que no?

 

Kiros suspiró largamente, esa mujer a veces agotaba su paciencia, pero ese era una parte importante de su encanto. Hasta debió admitirse que había llegado a echar eso de menos. Tras el nacimiento de su hija, Maggie se había vuelto mucho más dócil en ese sentido. Ahora, con Gloria tan lejos y en esa situación crítica, su espíritu rebelde parecía resurgir. Así pues, él movió la cabeza para afirmar entre resignado y hasta orgulloso de ella.

-Luego dicen que los saiyajin somos cabezotas. Pues no he conocido a ninguno que se te pueda comparar.

 

Al fin Maggie pudo sonreír, asintiendo despacio y contestando con mejor disposición.

-Sabías donde te metías al casarte conmigo, Kiros Derail. Puedo ser muy tenaz.  
-Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Margaret Kendall, señora Derail.- Confesó él dándole un beso en los labios.-

 

Su esposa lo encajó al fin con mejor humor y tras despedirse de él volvió a atender a sus pacientes. Giaal entre tanto pudo bajar con Xeflix al que pusieron en una camilla de las que quedaban disponibles. El saiyajin sin embargo quiso levantarse aunque el alíen lo impidió.

-Es un insulto para nosotros el dejarnos cuidar como bebés, mientras la lucha está ahí fuera.- Pudo decir el malherido guerrero.-  
-Y es una estupidez perder a buenos combatientes.- Le recriminó el doctor.- Deje que le cure un poco y luego vuelva a pelear si así lo desea.

 

Kiros se aproximó asintiendo, su subordinado entonces se resignó a ser vendado y atendido. En ese instante el móvil del doctor sonó y tuvo que alejarse para atenderlo. Por su parte la mujer saiyajin se dirigió a su superior.

-Excelencia. Xeflix tiene razón. Al menos yo debo regresar a la lucha.- Solicitó Renia.-   
-En cuanto descanses así será.- Convino el embajador.-

 

De hecho había encontrado un frasquito con algunas alubias mágicas en el despacho de Giaal, pero no quiso dárselas a sus oficiales tan pronto. Mejor que se tomaran un descanso en tanto pudieran. Afortunadamente cerca del hospital las cosas comenzaban a aclararse y eso les permitiría tomarse unos momentos de respiro. Por su parte, el grupo de Naya y los demás soportaron un gran estruendo dado que la lucha se aproximó a sus posiciones. Al menos pudieron guarecerse bajo algunos túneles que comunicaban con antiguos refugios.

-Solo espero que esto pase pronto.- Suspiró Debbie.- Tenemos mucho que hacer aun. Y estamos sin noticias del resto.  
-Intentaré avisar a mi hermano.- Propuso Naya que sacó su teléfono.-

 

Al menos quedaba algo de cobertura aun, el enemigo no había debido destruir todos los satélites, por suerte Giaal pudo contestar.

-¿Naya!¿estáis todos bien?

 

La joven le puso al corriente de lo que había sucedido, él correspondió haciendo un rápido resumen.

-Estamos preocupados por el resto.- Terminó por decir, más apurada ahora.- Y por nuestros hijos.  
-No temáis, a buen seguro estarán en los refugios de los colegios. Le diré a Kiros que vaya a echar un vistazo.- Ofreció él.- 

 

No tardó en despedirse de su hermana prometiendo que se ocuparía de ir localizando a todos. De hecho, en cuanto se lo comentó a Kiros, éste asintió.

-Muy bien, declaró el guerrero. Iré de inmediato. Sé que mi mujer estará a salvo aquí.

 

Y tras quedarse un par de alubias salió a la calle. Además de él, algunos deslizadores militares de gran velocidad habían traído a Laurence quién, por supuesto, no había perdido el tiempo intentando sugestionar a alguna atractiva chica. Desgraciadamente para sus fines no pudo llevar a cabo sus propósitos dado que llegó enseguida al hospital. Allí, ayudó a entrar a algunos heridos pero, cuando se las prometía muy felices al descubrir a alguna atractiva muchacha sola, escuchó la voz de Kiros llamándole.

-Ven conmigo. Necesitaré apoyo. Tú tienes una fuerza muy elevada para un humano.  
-Es que sólo soy medio humano.- Le recordó el muchacho algo fastidiado.- 

 

Pero naturalmente por fuerte que fuese no se podía comparar a un saiyajin, de modo que asintió para no tener que vérselas con uno. Así pues, sin más ceremonias, Kiros le agarró de la cintura y salió volando a gran velocidad. Laurence no pudo sin embargo evitar decir con tono sarcástico.

-No me agarres muy fuerte, los tíos no me van…

 

Con paciencia Kiros ignoró ese comentario. Al poco llegaban a las inmediaciones del colegio. Allí, Susan y el resto de su escuadrilla, todavía peleaban contra algunos robots Arcoily. El saiyajin le indicó a su acompañante.

-Les ayudaré, tú busca por si encontraras a alguien que estuviese herido entre las ruinas del colegio. ¡Protégeles! Si hiciera falta dales un trozo de esto, siendo humanos corrientes bastará.- Añadió partiendo una alubia en tres fragmentos.-   
-Oye amigo, no soy un enfermero…-Quiso oponer Laurence.-

 

La expresión y la mirada de su interlocutor le hicieron callarse de inmediato. Simplemente asintió. Kiros le dejó en el suelo y partió raudo a atacar al enemigo.

-Cualquier le dice que no a ese tipo.- Suspiró el muchacho.-

 

Sabra fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. La pierna le dolía y eso lo notaba ahora que había vuelto de estado inconsciente. Al fin se percató de que estaba junto a su rubia ex pareja y aferrándose a su mano.

-¡Oh Dios mío!. Daphne. ¿Estás bien?- Pudo musitar.-

 

Como pudo se incorporó pese a las molestias. Entonces oyó pasos. Prevenida, quiso echar mano a su arma pero no la tenía.

-Martin debió quitármela. Ese estúpido se arriesga a que lo maten. No puedo permitirlo. Si Daphne…

 

Aunque no eran ni Martin ni un enemigo. Ese tipo, Laurence la vio cuando estaba entrando por un agujero entre los escombros y fue hacia ella.

-Toma, esto te curará.- Le comentó a la joven entregándole un fragmento de esa alubia.-   
-¡No estoy para bromas ahora! - Se enfadó la israelí.-  
-No es una broma.- Replicó su contertulio sorprendido en esa ocasión por la reacción de la muchacha.- Ahora lo verás…

 

Para demostrarlo y antes que ella pudiera impedírselo la sujetó la boca metiéndole ese fragmento de judía para ordenarle con tono irritado.

-¡Mastica y trágatela!

 

Aquello le sonaba al joven, pero solía decirlo en otras circunstancias y con otras connotaciones bien distintas. Por su parte, viendo que era inútil tratar de resistirse, Sabra finalmente obedeció y a los pocos segundos, en efecto, se sintió inexplicablemente bien. Incluso su pierna había dejado de dolerle. Cuál sería su asombro al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba rota.

-¡Es increíble!- Exclamó al ponerse en pie.-  
-Ya te lo dije. Ahora despierta a tu amiguita .- Le indicó Laurence.- 

 

Aunque ese tipo, antes de que ella lo hiciera, se permitió acercase a Daphne y deleitarse besándola en la boca. Sabra se enfureció tanto que le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

-¡Jamás te atrevas a hacerle eso nunca más!-Le gritó entre rabiosa y llena de celos.-   
-¡Ey! - Repuso él tapándose la cara todavía con la marca de la mano. - ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Es que te gusta esta chica?

 

La cara de la israelí debió de expresar muy claramente lo que sentía, hasta el mismo Laurence entonces comprendió y pareció envarado al musitar.

-Ya entiendo. Lo siento.  
-Ella no debe sufrir.- Le dijo Sabra derramando lágrimas ahora.- Y ya… ya tiene a alguien…  
-No me has respondido, ¿La quieres o no?- Insistió su contertulio con más consideración.-  
-Lo bastante como para renunciar a ella, como creo que ha querido hacer él.- Musitó la muchacha recobrando su entereza para querer saber con genuina preocupación. -¿Viste a algún chico cerca de aquí?  
-¿Chico? No, no vi a nadie.- Se encogió de hombros Laurence.- 

 

En pocas palabras Sabra le resumió lo sucedido. Su contertulio asintió afirmando con una seriedad y pesar poco habituales en él.

-Sé lo que es destrozar la vida de una persona. Ese error me perseguirá siempre. Por muy lejos que vaya. Aunque al menos ella es feliz ahora. Eso me han dicho. Por eso, no hagas tú lo mismo con esta chica.  
-Supongo que me dirás que la deje.- Suspiró la piloto.-  
-No he dicho eso. Tú sabrás de qué modo podría ser ella más feliz. – Replicó él, metiendo con cuidado un fragmento de esa alubia en la boca de Daphne.-

 

Entre los dos la incorporaron. La chica tenía heridas y golpes que parecían aparentemente poco serios, pero un oído le sangraba. Eso podía ser síntoma de algo grave a nivel de la cabeza. Por fortuna, pudieron hacerla tragar esa parte de la alubia e incluso moverle la mandíbula con sumo cuidado para que masticase algo. Pese a seguir dormida, Laurence dictaminó.

-Creo que está mucho mejor. Ahora…

 

Martin por su parte deambulaba a la búsqueda de algún modo de sacar a los que se habían quedado encerrados en el sótano. Esperaba que los filtros de aire y otras aperturas evitaran que se ahogasen pero tendría que avisar a alguien para que les sacaran de allí. Estaba expuesto y, para su desgracia, los combates seguían próximos de su posición. Sin darse cuenta una descarga de energía cayó muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca…

-Adiós Daphne.- Fue lo único que le pasó por la mente antes de quedar en completa oscuridad.-

 

Shania intentaba escapar de esa condenada base, acabando con todos los que trataban de oponérsele a su paso. Al fin, se vio rodeada por una patrulla al mando de la mayor Gray que había regresado de dirigir una de las escuadrillas.

-¡Ríndase! - Le espetó ésta mientras todos la apuntaban con varias armas de diversos calibres.-  
-¿Y ser prisionera de los humanos?- Aulló desafiante.- ¡Jamás!

Quiso atacar al que tenía más próximo pero una ráfaga de disparos se lo impidieron. Cayó al suelo, muerta incluso antes de golpearse contra él.

-Ahora vamos a reorganizar todo esto.- Suspiró Jane, sin dedicar ni un instante más a esa individua. –

 

La mayor Gray había peleado en la zona del espacio aéreo septentrional y vio como una gran nave enemiga estallaba. Después el enemigo comenzó a retirarse. Pudo volver a la base y ocuparse, junto con el comandante Enset, de poner un poco de orden. Descubrieron a esa invasora tratando de escapar y fue a interceptarla. No quería haberla matado pero no le dejó otra opción. De todos modos no le apenaba la suerte de esa traidora en absoluto. 

-Solo falta encontrar a la otra.- Se dijo.-

 

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, en otro lugar del castigado planeta, Marla huía sin detenerse, llegando incluso a las cercanías del astropuerto. Allí, muchos pasajeros estaban retenidos y refugiados en la terminal. El miedo y el desconcierto adornaban los semblantes de la mayoría. Byron Kensington estaba allí también. El chico, que había acudido a visitar a su familia en unos días de descanso de sus estudios en Bios, se encontró, al igual que el resto, con ese terrible panorama. 

-¡Qué horror! ¿qué habrá pasado aquí?- Pensaba perplejo.- 

 

Curiosamente esa zona había sido poco afectada por los ataques. Posiblemente los Arcoily habían pensado en servirse de esas instalaciones para facilitar un desembarco de sus naves. El caso es que, en cuanto bajaron del transporte que les traía desde Bios, comenzaron a sonar alarmas. Justo en ese instante el enemigo había atacado y desde la megafonía del astropuerto se pidió a todos los que por allí anduvieran que corrieran a buscar refugio. Ahora Marla entró allí, con sus ropas rotas y herida. La gente asumió que era una víctima más del ataque. Ella solo tuvo que lloriquear un poco y fingirse histérica.

-Tranquilícese señorita. Todo saldrá bien.- Quiso animarla una voz de chico joven.-

Mirando hacia él, en tanto se enjugaba esas lágrimas fingidas, Marla le sonrió.

-Gracias…

Byron asintió. Esa pobre chica parecía estar en shock. Enseguida la ayudó a sentarse a su lado.

-Llevamos unas horas retenidos aquí, le explicó. ¿Qué está pasando en Nature?  
-Un ataque de seres extraterrestres.- Le contó Marla, regocijándose ante la idea de no estar mintiendo por una vez.-   
-Espero que mi familia esté bien.- Suspiró él.- Mis padres y mis hermanas.

 

Aquello llamó la atención de la mujer. Enseguida le preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas? De hecho tu cara me resulta familiar.- Admitió al fijarse más en él.-  
-Byron Kensington.- Le dijo el interpelado.-  
-Vaya, vaya.- Sonrió ella, casi sin poder ocultar su deleite, cuando añadió.- ¿Sabes que conozco a tus hermanas? A Daphne y a Steph. Sí, con Steph lo pasé muy bien el otro día.  
-Me alegro, ¿sabe si están bien?- Pudo preguntar el chico con visible preocupación.-  
-Seguro que lo están.- Repuso animosamente ella, que mirándole fijamente le musitó al oído, ahora con un tono más meloso.- ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo?. Será que os viene de familia. Por eso tu cara me resultaba conocida.

 

Byron enrojeció, lo cierto es que no esperaba un piropo así, dicho por una mujer que era bastante mayor que él. Pero bueno.

-Usted también es muy atractiva.- Pudo responder no sin algo de rubor.-

 

La mujer se sonrió aviesamente. Si no estuvieran en esa situación sería muy fácil tomarse venganza de esas estúpidas. No es que las hermanas de ese chico le hubiesen hecho nada. Es más, tal y como le dijo a él, se lo pasó muy bien con la pequeña. Pero sí deseaba vengarse de Sabra y, si ese muchacho sufría, su hermana mayor sufriría, por ende eso haría daño a su ex pareja. 

-¿Sabes?- le comentó con tono aparentemente nervioso.- Creo que saldré a ver si hay algún vuelo disponible para salir de este planeta.  
-Eso es muy peligroso.- Replicó Byron.- Podrían atacar de nuevo.  
-Lo sé, pero.- Sollozó ella interpretando muy bien su papel de damisela en apuros.- Es que mis hijos partieron en una lanzadera hará un rato y…¡Dios mío! Espero que estén bien… Si al menos pudiera ir a la pista y averiguar que ha pasado…  
-Tranquila, preguntaremos a alguien. Algún miembro del personal.- Quiso animarla el chico.-  
-No sabrán nada, seguro. Yo voy a mirar.- Dijo Marla entre fingidas lágrimas.-

 

Byron no podía permitir que esa pobre mujer se arriesgara, al menos que no fuera sola. Era peligroso, ahora se escuchaban ruidos en los cielos, podrían ser naves de las fuerzas de Nature o de los invasores. Aunque aquella individua ya estaba caminando hacia la zona de salida y entrada de naves que quedaba expuesta en una gran zona llana de atraque…

-Espere.- Le pidió Byron.- 

 

Marla iba cojeando, al menos en eso no tenía que fingir mucho, los dolores y las agujetas que tenía aun de su reciente pelea eran muy reales y le seguían pasando factura. Mejor así, su interpretación quedaría muchísimo más convincente. Se tocó en un compartimento de una chaqueta que llevaba. Todavía tenía una dosis de aquello. Sonrió…dejó que el muchacho la alcanzase casi en mitad de esa pista cuando el ruido de aviones se acercaba.

-Aquí no hay nadie ya.- Le comentó él.- Será mejor que volvamos.  
-Tengo una dirección.- Pudo decir la mujer con voz entrecortada sacando un pequeño papelito.- pero no la veo bien…¡Malditas lágrimas!- Gimió.-

 

Por inercia Byron se acercó a tratar de leer lo que fuera, Marla entonces sopló con suavidad y un pequeño polvillo se levantó. El chico inhaló parte sin pretenderlo, no fue mucho, aunque a los pocos segundos aquello le hizo efecto. Era la cantidad suficiente como para dejarle paralizado, casi sin capacidad de decidir. Su interlocutora entonces, con un tono meloso y suave, le susurró al oído.

-No le he dicho esto nunca a un hombre, pero eres buena persona, chico. Créeme, es una lástima. Has tenido mala suerte. No es nada personal. Pero tú, siendo tan galante no podrás evitar acercarte hacia esa lanzadera que está aparcada en el centro de la pista. Quizás mis niños estén ahí y puedas salvarles. ¿Lo harás por ellos y por mí, verdad?

 

Y es que una nave que había sido alcanzada por un ataque anterior estaba allí, ardiendo. El peligro de que explotase era inminente. Sin embargo, Byron no parecía percatarse de ello. Asintió y se fue caminando hacia allí. Marla le vio alejarse y no tardó en sacar su móvil y grabar la escena para marcar acto seguido un número que conocía bien.

-Muy bien…-Pensó.- Esto les va a encantar a esas zorras…

 

Daphne recobró poco a poco la consciencia. Como pudo se incorporó ante las miradas de alivio de Laurence y Sabra. La israelí corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...-Quiso saber entre preocupada y llena de emoción.-   
-Sí gracias.- Le sonrió débilmente su contertulia que, al percatarse de la presencia de ese tipo, desechó por pudor otro tipo de muestra de afecto y simplemente añadió.- ¿Y Martin?  
-No lo sé, él me ayudó cuando destruyeron mi avión, me dejó aquí tendida y al despertar ya no estaba.- Le confesó la piloto con inquietud, admitiendo.- Es un buen chico. Posiblemente me salvó la vida.

 

Daphne la miró perpleja, y Sabra decidió entonces que era hora ya de hacer su elección. Y es que al ver acercarse a Laurence…

-Será mejor que busquemos un sitio más seguro.- Fue a decir aquel individuo.-

 

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando inopinadamente Sabra le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó en la boca con deleite. Eso también dejó perpleja y decepcionada a Daphne que no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera que cara poner. Tras concluir esa ostentosa muestra de afecto, la israelí le “confesó” a su rubia contertulia.

-Conocí a Laurence tras el desengaño que tuve con Marla. Fue muy amable conmigo y me salvó. Lo cierto es que, sin saber cómo, me he enamorado de él. No creía que fuera posible, pero al final la esposa del embajador tenía razón. Se puede cambiar. Lo siento Daphne.  
-No, no pasa nada. - Suspiró la chica, tomada totalmente por sorpresa. No supo que replicar, al fin, sonriendo animosamente fue capaz de declarar intentando sonar sincera.- Te deseo lo mejor, bueno, a los dos.  
-Lo mismo digo, tú trata de ser muy feliz con Martin, quiérele porque se lo merece.- Sonrió Sabra.-

 

Desde luego que a la israelí le estaba costando poner en juego todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar. Incluso Laurence la observaba pasmado. La rubia entonces se levantó de la camilla y abrazó a la piloto. Aunque en esta ocasión fue un gesto cariñoso, como el que tendrían dos amigas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Yo no le he hecho nada.- Se decía el perplejo Laurence.- 

 

Fue entonces cuando Martin entró a duras penas, arrastrándose trabajosamente. Estaba muy malherido, sangraba profusamente, y en cuanto Daphne lo vio dio un grito de horror. 

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Sabra pidiéndole a su compañero.- ¿Tienes otra de esas ahí?. Lo que nos has dado.  
-Sí, tranquila.- Asintió él que corrió al lado del chico diciéndole en tanto sacaba un trozo más.- Comete esto, rápido.

 

El joven había quedado inconsciente tras recibir la onda expansiva de aquel disparo. Entonces pudo ver una figura cubierta con un sayal negro que iba encapuchada. Sostenía un gran libro, le recordó a ese tipo que le ayudase hacía ya tiempo. 

-Supongo que ahora pagaré por todo lo que he hecho.- Suspiró él.-  
-Todavía no es un momento.- Replicó ese ser, aunque con tono pesaroso, añadió.- Es más, deberás estar muy próximo a Daphne y su familia. Ella necesitará tu apoyo, más que nunca.

 

Despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado así. Notaba dolor y sangraba por varias heridas abiertas. Por suerte la entrada a la enfermería estaba próxima. No pudiendo ponerse en pie se arrastró dejando un reguero de su propia sangre por el camino. Entonces oyó el grito de Daphne y vio a ese tipo que le pidió que comiera esa especie de pastilla o lo que fuera. Martin obedeció, no tenía nada que perder. Al comer y masticar, tragó y en apenas unos segundos sucedió algo asombroso. De pronto se notó perfectamente recobrado. Incluso pudo levantarse. Su prometida le abrazó llorando sin parar, desahogando su tensión. Entre tanto, y aparte de ellos, Laurence le susurró a Sabra, entre atónito y socarrón.

-Perdona que te lo diga pero actúas fatal…

 

La israelí esbozó una débil y amarga sonrisa para susurrar a su vez.

-Mientras Daphne lo haya creído está bien. No pienso ser candidata a un Oscar.   
-Vaya, entonces, eso que dijiste de que tú y yo..- Añadió él casi pareciendo esperanzado.-….  
-Quizás en tus sueños.- Replicó ella ahora recobrando un poco de su sarcasmo.-

 

Laurence se encogió de hombros. ¡Qué lástima! Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, el teléfono de Sabra sonó en ese instante. La muchacha creyó que serían algunos de sus compañeros. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a… 

-¡Marla! ¡Maldita zorra! .- Espetó.- ¿Te atreves a llamarme después de todo lo que has hecho?  
-Bueno, tranquila, solo he llamado para advertiros. – Contestó ésta como si esos reproches e insultos no fueran con ella.-   
-No me dan miedo tus amenazas.- Replicó su interlocutora.-

 

Al escuchar esa conversación, Daphne y Martin se aproximaron a la israelí, al igual que Laurence. Pudiendo oír…

-¿Estás por ahí con esa ricura? Ya sabes, con tu amorcito la rubia.- Le preguntó su contertulia.-  
-¡Vete al infierno! - Espetó Sabra dispuesta a cortar la comunicación.-

 

No obstante lo pensó mejor. Si podían localizar a esa malvada podrían capturarla, de modo que inquirió, aunque todavía de malos modos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es otra de tus macabras bromas?  
-No quiero nada, sencillamente estoy preocupada por ese chico, creo que es el hermano de tu ex.- Comentó la periodista enfocando con la cámara de su móvil. -¿No lo es?...Me dijo que se llamaba Byron.

 

La anonadada Sabra pudo ver a ese jovencito, lo mismo que Daphne que se había acercado al teléfono y observaba a su vez la pantalla.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó la maestra.-

 

El chico caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, con ademan impasible, hacia una lanzadera en llamas. Cerca se escuchaban atronadoras descargas de energía.

-Detenlo, ¡por favor! - Gritó Daphne horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca.-¡Te lo suplico, que no se acerque más!  
-Marla. Escúchame.- Añadió Sabra tratando de sonar más conciliatoriamente ahora.- Ese muchacho no tiene nada que ver con esto.   
-Oye, ¿y por qué crees que te he llamado, eh?- Replicó su contertulia con un bien fingido tono de indignación al agregar.- Ya se lo he dicho. Pero me ignora, observa…

Y acto seguido voceó dirigiéndose a Byron.

-Chico. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te van a matar! ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?  
-¡Por favor!- Gimió Daphne llena de terror y de angustia, incapaz de hilvanar más palabras.-   
-¡Está en el astropuerto de la ciudad! - Dijo Martin, entre atónito y muy preocupado a su vez.-  
-Jamás llegaríamos a tiempo.- Comentó Laurence quien sin embargo sacó su teléfono para marcar un número en tanto añadía.- Pero quizás el saiyajin ese, sí.

 

Y entre tanto Kiros, que ya había destruido al último de sus enemigos, se percató de que le llamaban a su móvil.

-¿Sí, quién es?- Quiso saber.

 

Nada más oír la voz del embajador Derail, Sabra arrebató el aparato a Laurence y tratando de sonar calmada y ser concisa le explicó lo que pasaba, añadiendo.

-Por favor, informe a la mayor Hunter. ¡Saquen a ese chico de ahí!  
-Haremos lo posible.- Convino el saiyajin.-

 

Más ruidos estruendosos venían de su propio teléfono, fue Marla quien, con un estudiado gesto de pesar, les comentó.

-Ya es tarde. Pobre chico…Mira que le grité y que le pedí que volviera…¡ha sido horrible! - Llegó incluso a lloriquear.-

 

Daphne solo podía chillar histérica, Martin trataba de abrazarla pero era inútil. Sabra no sabía que decir… Tuvo que oír además a su interlocutora lanzar un exagerado suspiro y sentenciar.

-Mejor será que no enfoque, el estado del… chico… no es nada agradable. Le han dado de lleno con una descarga y esa nave ha estallado.  
-¡Dios mío!- Musitó la israelí. Mirando horrorizada y llena de pesar a la rubia maestra que volvió a perder el sentido al instante de escuchar aquello.-  
-Así es la vida.- Remachó Marla.- Espero que tu amiga lo superará. Ya te tiene a ti para animarla…chao…

 

Antes de que Sabra pudiera comenzar a maldecirla esa mujer desconectó. Al fin, Martin tomó en brazos a Daphne con todo el cuidado que pudo.

-¡Oh Dios! Ojalá que esto no sea por mi culpa. Esa figura me advirtió. No se debe jugar con el destino o habrá consecuencias…Cada vez que lo alteré…Daphne, te juro que te lo compensaré…Si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que…

 

Ninguno de los demás hablaba tampoco. Hasta Laurence estaba impactado, más cuando le susurró a Sabra.

-Esa mujer es un monstruo. Te lo digo yo. Incluso desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica se podía captar su sarcasmo y su crueldad. Y pensar que luego somos los demonios los que tenemos mala fama.  
-No pararé hasta hacerle pagar todo lo que ha hecho. ¡Eso te lo juro! - Espetó la joven piloto entre lágrimas de impotencia y rabia.- Ha destrozado a Daphne y a buen seguro también a su familia. Y sólo para vengarse de mí. Ahora más que nunca la atraparé, donde quiera que se esconda.

 

Por su parte, la periodista se sonrió, hasta soltando una carcajada. De hecho no podía ver nada, mucho humo y fuego. Aquel desgraciado estaría ya reducido a cenizas.

-Bueno, es hora de irse.- Se dijo canturreando.-

 

Y para mayor suerte, el enemigo se había retirado. Al parecer, fuerzas aliadas llegaron y estaban evacuando a los aterrados civiles en lanzaderas. Por supuesto que ella abordó una, interpretando a la perfección ese papel de mujer desvalida y horrorizada…

-¡Ah sido terrible!- Repetía entre lágrimas, dejando que una solícita azafata la atendiera.- Gracias señorita, es usted tan amable como hermosa. 

 

Pudo suspirar, sin recatarse en observar los pechos y las piernas de aquella chica de pelo castaño corto que le sonrió, tomando aquello por un sincero cumplido.

-Y ahora, de vuelta a la Tierra.- Se dijo en cuanto vio con regocijo que se dirigían a una nave mayor que partiría en breve hacia allí.- Hogar, dulce hogar…

 

Al fin, Kiros llegó al astropuerto. El enemigo había sido rechazado y para mayor alivio algunas naves procedentes de Kinmoku llegaron uniéndose a las fuerzas de Nature para rematar al invasor. Las propias Star Light había tomado tierra en aquel lugar. 

-Esto es un desastre.- Pudo decir Healer, mirando con horror por los contornos.-  
-Por desgracia, no pudimos llegar antes.- Comentó una a su vez consternada Maker.-  
-Al menos las sailors que defendían este planeta han sido capaces de ayudar a los militares, de lo contrario lamentaríamos una desgracia incluso mayor.- Suspiró Fighter.-

 

No obstante Seiya miraba a su alrededor con ira y amargura. Apretó los dientes para espetar.

-¡Esos malditos Arcoily!...Lo pagarán. Eso puedo asegurarlo.- Sentenció con el sentimiento de sus compañeras.-  
-Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría.- Respondió Maker.- Recordad que hemos recibido instrucciones precisas de su alteza la princesa Kakyuu.   
-Me niego a creer que ese comunicado que ha recibido sea cierto.- Contestó una airada Seiya.- Es otra mentira más de esos asesinos.  
-Puede ser.- Replicó Healer, quién no obstante suspiró para decir a desgana.- Sin embargo, hasta que lo comprobemos, no podemos arriesgarnos a una guerra.

Sus compañeras asintieron, así era. Fue entonces cuando vieron que algo se movía tras unos hierros retorcidos….

-Parece que ahí hay alguien.- Observó Maker.-

 

Sus interlocutoras lo vieron igualmente. Entre tanto Kiros se aproximó descendiendo al suelo y observando a su vez…

-¡No puede ser!- Comentó el saiyajin con perplejidad.-

 

En los demás lugares del planeta las cosas iban retornando también a la normalidad. El enemigo era derrotado, bien siendo capturado o destruido. Algunos se rendían, la mayor parte prefirieron morir luchando. Pero, entre las fuerzas de defensa del planeta y sus aliados, al fin pusieron punto final a la gran batalla. Habían vencido sí, pero fue una victoria muy amarga. Con una heridas que tardarían muchos años en sanar. Pero a todos les tocaría de un modo u otro pasar página y comenzar de nuevo en ese prometedor mundo llamado Nature.


	35. Nuevos comienzos.

Era otro día más de clase, el grupo de adolescentes se reunió en la parada del deslizador. Fieles a la costumbre iban juntos al colegio. Al único que prácticamente había en la zona. Tras los terribles destrozos producidos por el ataque de años atrás apenas sí se había reconstruido el instituto antiguo. En cambio, el Colegio de la Fe recibió subvenciones de muchos donantes de la Tierra y Bios. En apenas un año se restauró e incluso se amplió. Los directores del centro ofrecieron a las autoridades encargarse de la escolarización de prácticamente todos los jóvenes, a fin de que hubiera más recursos para reconstruir otras cosas fundamentales del planeta. Eso les dio un creciente poder e influencia en la agradecida sociedad naturiana que no desaprovecharon. Ahora, algunos de sus alumnos aguardaban para ir allí, en esa parada.

-Espero que lleguen pronto.- Comentó Franklin, observando el panel holográfico con la hora.- El deslizador vendrá en tres minutos treinta y dos segundos.  
-Claro que vendrán.- Sonrió Fiora, la alta jovencita de larga cabellera morena y hermosos ojos azules.- No te preocupes.  
-No lo hago, ya estoy aquí y no voy a llegar tarde.- Comentó despreocupadamente el chico.- Mis probabilidades de abordar el deslizador son del ciento por ciento.

 

Fiora se rio mirándole divertida, su interlocutor le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto y la chica se justificó.

-Me haces mucha gracia, siempre calculándolo todo.  
-Es la mejor manera de no cometer errores.- Argumentó él.-  
-Pero a veces es más divertido dejar que las cosas pasen.- Repuso la muchacha.- Sería muy aburrido si todo estuviese ya marcado. ¿No crees?  
-Bueno, hay juegos de azar con probabilidad matemática.- Comentó el chico, alegando.- Ahí sí puedes tener muchas posibilidades, es muy difícil acertar.  
-No me refería a eso.- Sonrió Fiora, afirmando.- Mi madre siempre dice que uno de los encantos de la vida es no poder saberlo todo con certeza.  
-Tu madre es una médico excelente, pero no creo que la contratasen para economista.- Comentó él ahora con algo de humor, sobre todo al agregar con agudeza. - Y apuesto a que preferiría saber siempre que dolencia o enfermedad específica aqueja a cada paciente y no tener posibilidades de equivocarse.

 

Fiora se rio una vez más asintiendo. Franklin y ella eran amigos desde la guardería. Y eso que no podría ser que fueran más distintos. En lo único que se parecían era en la estatura, quizás ella fuese hasta un poquito más alta, pero eso daba igual. Fiora era soñadora, alegre y le encantaba estar en lugares llenos de animales silvestres. La naturaleza era algo que le gustaba desde muy niña. Su amigo en cambio, parecía un ratón de biblioteca, o más bien, de sala de informática. Estudioso, serio y muy inteligente, brillante incluso. Con ese pelo rubio y sus ojos marrones que transmitían mucho interés y curiosidad por los datos y los hechos. Sin embargo, Fiora tenía otro tipo de curiosidad, por la belleza y las emociones. Empatizaba mucho y bien con personas y animales. Es más, contaba los días para tener vacaciones e ir a ver a Lobito. Bueno, a su amigo, ese lobo de tan apreciables proporciones ya, que vivía junto con su jauría en los bosques septentrionales del planeta.

-Espero que siga bien.- Pensaba, y dedicando su atención ahora al amigo que la acompañaba reflexionó. – No hay manera, siempre tiene el argumento justo, pero me gustaría que le diera a las cosas la oportunidad de verlas de otra forma…  
-Vaya.- Comentó Franklin sacándola de esas reflexiones.- Al fin llegan esos dos.

 

Una chica de pelo castaño claro y un muchacho de cabello algo más oscuro aparecieron a todo correr, a lo lejos el deslizador ya se aproximaba. Jadeantes por el sprint, saludaron a sus compañeros.

-Luke, Tiffany, a este paso un día vais a perder el deslizador.- Les amonestó, más que saludarles, Franklin.-  
-Culpa de mi hermana que siempre se pasa un montón de rato en el baño maquillándose.- Replicó él.-  
-Oh, ¡cállate ya!- Se molestó la joven.-  
-Lo importante es que ya estáis aquí.- Buenos días.- Saludó amablemente Fiora.-  
-¿Y tu primo?- Quiso saber Tiffany con evidente interés.-  
-No lo sé.- Admitió su contertulia.- Pero va a perder el deslizador. Y vosotros, vamos…dejad de poner ya esas malas caras.- Sonrió la muchacha.- 

 

Esos dos asintieron, aquella jovencita parecía ser capaz de acabar con cualquier disputa cuando sonreía. Al fin, todos subieron al deslizador, rumbo hacia el colegio. De pasada vieron algunos luminosos con publicidad. Tiffany exclamó al fijarse en uno.

-¡Guau!, la colección de otoño Deveraux.- Comentó señalando un cartel 3D.- Espero poder comprarme aunque sea algún complemento.  
-¡Pues yo preferiría comprarme a la modelo! - Se rio su hermano.- Stephanie Kensington. ¡Está buenísima! Metro setenta y siete de estatura, rubia, ojos verdes, un noventa y cinco de pecho...- Enumeró cual entusiasta fan que era.-  
-¡Eres un pervertido!- Exclamó su hermana mirándole con gesto de disgusto.- Te sabes hasta el tamaño de sus tetas.  
-De eso nada.- Negó él afirmando.- Soy un gran fan suyo, igual que de otras modelos. Debra, Mirna, Sonia…pero sobre todo de Steph, como la llaman cariñosamente sus amigos…  
-¡Ni que tú fueras uno de ellos! - Se burló Tiffany.-  
-¡Boba! - Espetó su hermano con expresión ya algo molesta.- La envidia que le tienes.  
-¿Envidia de esa?- Se sonrió la aludida molesta a su vez.- ¡Bah! Será como todas esas modelos, una pretenciosa y una ligera de cascos.  
-¡Pues no, so lista!- Replicó su hermano.- No podrías estar más equivocada. Mira por dónde. Que se sepa sigue con su novio de toda la vida, el del instituto. Y es muy buena cristiana. Lo que pasa es que claro, no te puedes comparar a ella en nada.

 

Realmente Tiffany era una muchacha normal, de metro sesenta y dos y algo regordeta, pero agradable en conjunto. Su hermano apenas estaba en el metro setenta y era asimismo corriente. 

-No todo se basa en la apariencia, ¡eres un inmaduro!- Le regañó Tiffany a su hermano.-  
-Claro que no.- Sonrió él mirando ahora a la perpleja Fiora, más cuando el chico agregó dirigiéndose a ella.- Tú eres tan alta como Steph y muy guapa, no sé porqué no pruebas a ser modelo.  
-No me van esas cosas.- Pudo decir la azorada aludida.-   
-¿Cuánto mides tú?- Quiso saber Franklin, quien a ojo calculó.- ¿Metro setenta y seis…quizás un poco más?  
-Más o menos, no estoy segura, ¿acaso es tan importante?- Inquirió Fiora a su vez.-  
-Bueno, tienes ya quince años, pero todavía podrías crecer algo más. - Valoró Luke.-   
-De veras, eso no me preocupa.- Sonrió la aludida con evidente sonrojo.-   
-No estaría mal que participases en un certamen, como ese que se ha celebrado en Bios hace poco.- Comentó el muchacho, inasequible al desaliento.-

 

De hecho él miraba a esa hermosa chica de largo y rizado pelo moreno con mucho interés. Lo camuflaba ahora expresando una admiración incluso exagerada hacia aquella famosa modelo, pero, en su opinión, su compañera de clase era incluso más hermosa y sobre todo, la tenía ahí delante. Aunque claro, seguramente que no sería su tipo. Para empezar, ella casi le sacaba la cabeza. Y aunque era muy agradable siempre con él, eso no quería decir nada. Fiora solía ser amable con todo el mundo. Por su parte Franklin comentó.

-Mis padres lo vieron por la Holo tele en diferido. Mi madre me comentó que creyó ver a la hija de una antigua conocida suya participando. De hecho, creo que esa chica ganó una mención. No recuerdo su nombre ahora.  
-Pues que suerte tuvo.- Añadió Luke, explicando a sus interlocutores.- Ganar una mención significa recibir un curso para modelo en la academia Deveraux. Para una concursante eso debe ser lo más. Tienen como profesoras a la mismísima Señora Deveraux y a algunas de las modelos más importantes, la propia Stephanie o Sonia Calderón. 

 

Aunque aquí, el gesto de Tiffany se contrajo en una mueca de desdén, afirmando.

-Pues espero que no aprendan mucho de esa… ¡Menuda descastada!  
-¿Quién?- Quiso saber Fiora con extrañeza.-  
-Esa tal Sonia Calderón. Estuvo saliendo, o eso decían, con Ben Crew, ese actor que se suicidó cuando se supo que era gay.- Le contó su compañera, quién, si bien no estaba interesada en las modelos, sí lo estaba y mucho, en los cotilleos.-  
-¡Qué horror! ¿Se suicidó? ¡Pobre hombre!- Pudo decir Fiora con pesar.-  
-Eso pasó hará unos años, y esa tipa confesó entonces que a ella le gustaban las mujeres y que todo había sido cosa de la productora. Si hasta tenía una novia con la que dijo se iba a casar. ¡Invertida hipócrita!- Sentenció Tiffany.-  
-Pues a ti bien que te gustaba Ben Crew.- Denunció ahora su hermano, que se tomaba la revancha por lo anterior.-   
-Bien que nos engañó a todos.- Replicó la interpelada.- Y esa otra…pues de una pecadora invertida, ¿qué vas a esperar?...que sea una mentirosa. Ben se suicidó porque el desgraciado se dio cuenta de lo inmoral que era. Pero cometió un pecado aún mayor. Habrá ido al infierno.- Remachó con desdén.-

 

Fiora miró con pena a su amiga y le dijo, con tono suave y algo admonitorio.

-Son personas, tienen sus propios sentimientos. No es culpa suya a quienes aman. Y menos que pierdan la vida por eso. Es realmente terrible y muy triste.  
-No digas eso muy alto, y menos cuando estemos en el colegio. -Le advirtió su amiga.-  
\- De hecho, el amor no es malo. -Argumentó la perpleja muchacha.- Sobre todo si era correspondido.   
-No lo es, si no va contra la naturaleza.- Le recordó Tiffany, añadiendo.- El padre Michael así lo dice. Y lo de esos dos, como lo de otros muchos, es antinatural. A mí quizás no me guste mucho esa tal Stephanie, pero al menos es una mujer decente en ese aspecto. En eso le doy la razón a mi hermano.  
-No sé qué tendrán que ver esas cosas con la decencia.- Suspiró Fiora.- Si ayudas a los demás y eres buena persona…ese pobre hombre no hacía daño a nadie.  
-Tú sí que eres demasiado buena.- Sonrió Luke, tratando de ayudar a esa bella muchacha.-  
-Stephanie es una mujer muy sencilla y amable.- Comentó Franklin quien por una vez parecía estar puesto en algo más allá de la informática y la ciencia. Aunque enseguida añadió.- Además es la hermana pequeña de la señorita Daphne.-  
-Sí, recuerdo que nos dio clase, cuando éramos pequeños. La señorita Daphne es una mujer muy simpática.- Agregó Fiora, con tono cariñoso ahora, alegre de zanjar el tema anterior.-   
-Y su marido, el señor Martin, también.- Añadió Franklin.- Ahora le dan clase a mi hermana Hipatia.   
-¡Que va camino de ser tan sabionda como tú!- Se rio Luke.-   
-Yo mismo sugerí el nombre a mis padres.- Proclamó orgulloso Franklin al rematar a modo de explicación casi magistral.- Hipatia fue la última directora de la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría, vivió en el siglo quinto de nuestra era y…  
-¡Eres una holo enciclopedia andante! - Se rio Tiffany. –

 

Los demás se rieron también. Al menos volvió a crearse un buen ambiente y dejaron de lado el otro tema que era tan espinoso. Al fin llegaron al instituto y bajaron. Caminando junto con otros chicos y chicas que vestían su mismo uniforme, blusa blanca y jersey rojo para ellas, con faldas grises hasta las rodillas, calcetines también colorados y zapatos planos. Ellos con pantalones grises también, y calcetines y jerséis azules oscuros, además de llevar camisas o polos blancos. Estaban dispuestos a entrar cuando una voz de chica les llamó. 

-Disculpadme. Soy nueva aquí. ¿Podríais indicarme dónde está la zona de acceso para los alumnos?

 

La miraron con curiosidad, era bastante alta, de larga melena castaña oscura recogida en una coleta, y grandes e inquisitivos ojos violetas. Parecía desprender una fortaleza fuera de lo común. 

-Claro.- Dijo Franklin - Mira, ven con nosotros, íbamos a entrar también.  
-Me llamo Fiora Rodney.- Intervino ésta presentando a los demás.-  
-Gracias.- Pudo decir concisamente esa joven.- Yo me llamo Gloria Elua Derail. Soy hija del embajador Kiros.  
-¡Vaya!- Exclamó el atónito Franklin.- Tu padre es un gran héroe.- Comentó.-   
-Sí. Le admiro mucho. Mi objetivo es ser como él algún día.- Declaró la muchacha, visiblemente satisfecha al escuchar aquellos cumplidos hacia su progenitor.-   
-Entonces.- Comentó Fiora, dándose cuenta de algo.- Creo que tu madre y la mía son amigas. Trabajan juntas en el hospital.  
-¿Ah sí?- Replicó su interlocutora de un modo más desapasionado, para sentenciar.- Qué curioso.  
-Sí, mi madre es la doctora Naya Rodney.- Le contó Fiora.- Entonces tú debes ser hija de Maggie.  
-Mi madre se llama Margaret, sí, creo que también la llaman de ese modo.- Admitió esa chica quien no parecía estar tampoco muy entusiasmada, de hecho, quiso cambiar de tema comentando.- Espero que no se nos haga tarde. No quiero cometer una falta.  
-Tranquila. Hay tiempo.- Afirmó Luke, que no podía dejar de mirarla, pensando.- ¡Menudo monumento! Otra como Steph y Fiora…

 

Sin embargo, Gloria no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Si por ella hubiese sido no habría abordado a esos humanos. Pero no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Tan solo haría un par de semanas que llegó de Nuevo Vegeta. Durante años había entrenado con su abuela y con la noble Seira entre otros destacados guerreros. Después, hasta con el propio príncipe Diaval. Y lo cierto era que no se había sentido en inferioridad respecto de ninguno de ellos. Además, allí también había estudiado. La propia reina Aiona le dio esa orden. No es que le gustara demasiado, pero una saiyajin debía obedecer a sus soberanos sin vacilar. Por ello, recordaba todavía su despedida, cuando, estando en el salón real junto con su abuela, la soberana se dirigió a ella.

-Ahora deberás volver a tu mundo natal. Con tus padres. Y cumplir allí con tu tarea.- Declaró Aiona, sentada en el trono.-

 

Gloria estaba con una rodilla doblada, al igual que su abuela, escuchando las palabras de su reina en esa audiencia privada. La chica vestía su uniforme saiyajin, con capa azul que daba fe de su pertenencia a la nobleza de ese mundo. Tras escuchar aquello, miró a su contertulia y respetuosamente pidió.

-Puedo hablar, Majestad.  
-Claro.- Concedió ésta que de paso les indicó a sus súbditas.- Y haced el favor de poneos en pie.

 

Las dos lo hicieron y Gloria pasó a exponer, con cierto pesar.

-No me agrada la idea de ir a ese mundo humano. Allí todos son débiles y se dedican a cosas triviales.  
-Tú eres en parte humana. Y hace mucho que no ves a tu madre.- Señaló Aiona.-   
-Mi madre vino a verme en contadas ocasiones.- Señaló la joven.- No tengo mucho en común con ella y apenas la conozco. Mi abuela Elua ha sido quién me ha enseñado todo lo que vale la pena.  
-Con permiso de su Majestad.- Terció la aludida.-

 

Aiona asintió, y su abuela pasó a replicar con tono serio y casi cortante.

-Te he enseñado el honor y el valor que un saiyajin debe tener siempre. Y su respeto a la familia y a su pueblo. En tu caso perteneces a dos razas. Hasta ahora has demostrado ser una magnífica saiyajin. Ahora es el turno de hacer lo propio con tu otra naturaleza. Eres humana en parte. Y, lejos de ser una deshonra, es algo que te ha beneficiado en tu potencial. Tu madre te dio la vida, a costa de un gran dolor y sufrimiento. Tu obligación es respetarla y obedecerla. Hazlo y también me honrarás a mí y a nuestra reina. Es ella quien te envía de vuelta con tus padres. Si no sabes estar a la altura eso sería motivo de vergüenza para todos nosotros. ¿Lo comprendes?

Aquello inquietó mucho a Gloria. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería decepcionar a Elua y menos aún a su reina.

-Sí, no os avergonzaré, tienes mi palabra abuela.- Afirmó, mirando ahora a su soberana para repetir.- Os lo prometo, Majestad. Obedeceré a mi madre y trataré de adaptarme a las costumbres humanas.   
-También tu padre está allí.- Afirmó Aiona, añadiendo con tono elogioso.- Y sabes muy bien que es un magnífico guerrero, honrado por nuestro pueblo.  
-Sí mi señora.- Sonrió ella ahora, con bastante más entusiasmo.- Eso es lo que más me gusta de volver a Nature. Admiro mucho a mi padre y deseo con todo mi ser llegar a parecerme a él en lo posible.  
-Dices muy bien.- Aprobó la soberana, agregando a modo de consejo.- Pues entonces no olvides esto. Tu padre siempre ha dicho que, mucha de su fuerza y motivación para todas las grandes hazañas que ha hecho, le vinieron de tu madre y del amor que siente por ella y por sus amigos. Los cuales son humanos en su mayor parte. Algo bueno tendrá esa raza entonces. ¿No crees?  
-Sí, Majestad.- Tuvo que admitir ella.-   
-Una cosa más.- Le indicó su abuela.- Por expreso deseo de tu noble padre no deberás emplear poderes y fuerza propios de un saiyajin con los humanos. ¿Entendido? El autocontrol es un ejercicio fundamental que espero hayas aprendido muy bien.   
-Entendido.- Replicó lapidariamente la joven.-

 

Así concluyó la audiencia, al poco y tras despedirse de su abuela y de algunos buenos compañeros saiyajin, la chica embarcó en una lanzadera. Desde Nuevo Vegeta hizo escala en Kinmoku. Fue recibida por la propia princesa Kakyuu, lo que era un gran honor, sin duda. La soberana de aquel planeta le deseó todo tipo de buena fortuna e incluso le hizo algunos regalos. Entre ellos una especie de micrófono que podía sujetarse a la frente y la sien.

-Esto se parece a un medidor de energía de mi planeta.- Valoró ella, para agradecer.- Me siento muy honrada, alteza. No merezco este tratamiento.  
-Querida Gloria.- Sonrió esa hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, peinados en un exótico estilo.- Todos te tenemos en muy alta estima. Pude tenerte en mis brazos siendo tú muy pequeña y ya entonces percibí tu potencial. Ahora que eres ya una mujer prácticamente adulta espero que este regalo te sea útil algún día. Si te ves en la obligación de ayudar a alguien.  
-Para eso me basto yo sola.- Dijo sinceramente la muchacha.-

 

Kakyuu se rio dejando perpleja a la jovencita, aunque la princesa enseguida matizó.

-No te ofendas, no me rio de ti. Es que me hace gracia tu franqueza. Sin embargo, creo que tienes prohibido utilizar tu fuerza de saiyajin en Nature. ¿No es así?  
-Sí, así es.- Admitió la interpelada, también aclarando.- Contra los humanos.

 

Su contertulia guardó unos momentos de silencio y entonces le contó.

-Ya veo. Mira, esto que te he dado es un transformador. Está adaptado a ti. Te conferirá la capacidad de crear un uniforme que proteja tu identidad. De hecho, considéralo un nombramiento como Sailor honoraria. Con el título de Sailor Star Power.  
-¿Star Power?- repitió Gloria sin comprender.-  
-Star Fighter te hubiera hecho más justicia siendo una saiyajin, pero el nombre ya estaba ocupado.- Se sonrió la princesa quien sugirió.- Si algún día debes actuar para luchar contra la injusticia, podrás hacerte llamar así.  
-Gracias Alteza, pero supongo que en Nature ya existen Sailor guardianas y policía para ese propósito.- Comentó la muchacha, añadiendo con resignación.- Mis padres me notificaron que, en cuanto llegue, me matricularán en un… instituto, creo que lo llaman. Y que deberé estudiar lo que sea que los humanos enseñen allí.  
-Y así debe ser.- Convino la dignataria con aprobación.- Eres todavía muy joven y debes aprender muchísimas cosas. Ser culta te hará más capaz…  
-Y supongo que más sabia.- Añadió Gloria.-

Kakyuu sonrió enigmáticamente para decir con tono igualmente misterioso.

-No siempre, querida mía, no siempre. La sabiduría suele llegar por otros cauces más propios de la experiencia. Trata de adquirirla en Nature también.

 

Eso era verdad, aunque Gloria no pensaba que lo que los humanos pudieran enseñarle fuese demasiado útil. Pero era su obligación y como buena saiyajin no rehuiría eso. Primero por mantener su palabra, segundo por tomarlo como un reto. Al fin, tras despedirse de la princesa y agradecer su deferente trato, viajó a Nature. Al llegar, sus padres la aguardaban en cuanto descendió la lanzadera.

-¡Hija!- Exclamó su madre, corriendo hasta ella.-

 

Gloria apenas pudo disimular su vergüenza. ¿Cuándo se había visto que la madre de una noble saiyajin actuara de ese modo? Corriendo sin control ninguno y abrazándose a ella como si de una mascota se tratara. Al menos su padre sí que se comportaba como un auténtico miembro de su pueblo, aguardando sin moverse. Al fin, su progenitora se separó de ella para mostrar un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo, madre?- Quiso saber Gloria al verla así.- Estas llorando…  
-No cariño, es que soy muy feliz por tenerte aquí.- Le explicó su interlocutora sonriendo esta vez. – Tienes que contarme muchas cosas. ¿Qué tal por Nuevo Vegeta?  
-Bien. La última vez que estuve el planeta gozaba de buena salud, tanto ambiental como de recursos. Y nuestra población crece y está compuesta por hombres y mujeres fuertes.- Relató la chica.-

 

Y caminando junto a su madre se acercaron a su padre. Ella enseguida inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

-Es un honor estar aquí.- Dijo con tono serio.-   
\- Nos alegramos mucho de tenerte a nuestro lado por fin.- Asintió él.-

 

Maggie no se recató de pasar un brazo por los de su hija y su esposo y declarar llena de alegría.

-Al fin la familia está completa. Ahora iremos a casa para que puedas descansar. Seguro que querrás volver a ver tu habitación. Está como la dejaste.- Afirmó la enfermera.-

 

Gloria la miraba sin comprender. No recordaba tener allí nada que pudiera interesarle. Sin embargo, no debía ofender a su progenitora, de modo que asintió.

-Gracias, madre.- Pudo decir.- 

 

De camino a casa la chica observó los paisajes y alrededores. Todo era muy verde y estaba bien cuidado. Eso le gustó. La naturaleza era algo a proteger, sí. Su pueblo tenía también afición por los parajes salvajes. Aunque quizás estos paisajes de Nature estaban demasiado, “acondicionados” al estilo humano, pero no dejaban de ser bellos. Al fin, tras unos minutos el deslizador en el que viajaban llegó a su destino. Gloria recordaba aquellos entornos. La gran avenida con tiendas y calles amplias, la casa de sus padres que tenía un enorme jardín, bueno, ahora le pareció todo más pequeño. Pudiera ser debido a que ella había crecido mucho. Tras detener el vehículo una vez dentro de la propiedad y del garaje, su madre bajó con gran entusiasmo a tomarla de la mano en tanto le indicaba a Kiros.

-Lleva las maletas de la niña, anda. Quiero entrar con ella para que vea su cuarto.  
-Claro.- Convino afablemente él.-

 

Otra cosa que no gustó a Gloria, ella podía llevar su equipaje perfectamente. Quizás esa fuera una especie de costumbre humana de bienvenida, de modo que no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir a su ansiosa madre hasta que ésta, tras entrar en la casa, la llevó directa hacia una habitación.

-Mira, este era tu cuarto, y ahora vuelve a serlo. Seguro que te hace ilusión, ¿verdad hija?  
-Supongo que sí.- Afirmó ella de forma dubitativa.- 

 

Recorrió con la vista aquel lugar, apenas si recordaba nada. Había estado acostumbrada a una habitación muy adusta y con pocas comodidades durante sus años de entrenamiento. Aquello le parecía ahora de un lujo desmedido.

-No pensé que te habías hecho tan alta.- Sonrió algo tímidamente Margaret.- Tendremos que cambiar la cama.  
-Está bien así.- Repuso la muchacha.- 

 

Algo sin embargo llamó su atención. Era un muñeco de trapo, un perro con lunares y un hocico rojo. Lo tomó en sus manos mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Me acuerdo de esto.- Musitó con semblante reflexivo.-  
-Tu padre te lo compró, un poco antes de que tú, bueno, de que fueras a Nuevo Vegeta.- Suspiró su madre.- 

 

Involuntariamente Gloria sonrió. Sí que recordaba ese momento. Lo ganó tras conseguir quitarle algo a un hombre muy fuerte. Ahora se dio cuenta. ¡Era el príncipe Eron! Aunque movió la cabeza sonriendo una vez más al sentenciar con un susurro.

-Seguro que me dejó ganar. Es imposible que una cría hubiera podido quitarle nada de no haberlo permitido.  
-¿Decías hija?- quiso saber Maggie.-  
-No, nada, solo pensaba.- Comentó ésta.-  
-Bueno, seguro que estarás cansada y tendrás hambre. Tienes un baño incorporado a tu habitación. Si quieres bañarte y luego cambiarte con algo más cómodo. Espero que tengas algo de ropa, yo quise comprarte alguna pero no estaba muy segura de tu talla.- Se disculpó Margaret añadiendo eso sí, con creciente entusiasmo.- Mañana mismo vamos de tiendas y te compramos un montón de cosas. Incluido el uniforme del colegio.  
-No te preocupes, tengo algo de ropa. Gracias.- Repuso la joven con tono tranquilo y algo impersonal.-

 

Todo eso le sonaba realmente ridículo, aunque lo del uniforme sí que le produjo algo de interés. Quizás tuviera que pertrecharse al estilo humano para adiestrarse. Tenía curiosidad por ver lo resistente que sería ese uniforme. Siendo unas criaturas tan débiles, los humanos tendrían que haber diseñado algo bastante fuerte que les protegiera. Eso pensaba cuando su madre añadió, con tono algo apurado.

-Pues te dejo para que te instales.- Sonrió Maggie saliendo de allí.-

 

Al poco entró Kiros con las maletas. La muchacha las tomó enseguida y deshizo su escaso equipaje, aparte de su peto de combate tenía un par de recambios de ropa y complementos saiyajin. No tardó en meter todo en un cajón y dirigirse a su progenitor.

-Padre, no sé que le pasa a madre. Debe creer que soy una niña pequeña.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-Se sorprendió él.-

 

La muchacha le contó algunas cosas de las que le había dicho su progenitora, Kiros enseguida sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para explicarle a su hija.

-Hace muchos años que no te ve. Está muy feliz de tenerte aquí y quiere recuperar parte del tiempo que habéis estado separadas. Te quiere mucho, hija.  
-El tiempo no puede recuperarse. Pasa y ya está.- Sentenció Gloria.-   
-Debes ser comprensiva. Para los de nuestro pueblo al principio es complicado entender el modo de ser de los humanos. Pero verás cómo enseguida te acostumbrarás.  
-Si tú lo dices, padre. Así será. - Asintió la chica.- Obedeceré cualquiera de tus órdenes y trataré de complacer a madre en lo que pueda.  
-Solo permite que ella se acerque a ti.- Le aconsejó él, agregando ahora casi divertido.- Que hagáis algunas cosas juntas le alegrará mucho. Si para ti algunas resultan aburridas, tómalo como un entrenamiento para fortalecer la paciencia.

 

Gloria asintió, su padre la dejó para que se pusiera cómoda diciéndole que la cena se serviría en media hora en el comedor.

-Allí estaré.- Aseguró la chica.-

 

Cuando Kiros salió fue a su habitación. Allí encontró a su esposa, sentada en la cama y con aire pensativo, incluso triste.

-¿Va todo bien?-Se interesó él.-  
-No lo sé.- Suspiró la aludida.- Es que, esperaba…no sé cómo explicarlo.- Suspiró la mujer. –  
-Ten paciencia, acaba de llegar, dale tiempo. Para ella todo es extraño y nuevo.- Comentó el embajador.-   
-Eso es lo que lamento. Que todo sea extraño para ella. ¡Por Dios!, esta es su casa y somos sus padres.- Pudo decir Maggie con amargura.- Pero, parece que me mirase como quien ve a una completa desconocida.  
-No te inquietes, enseguida se adaptará.- Trató de animarla su esposo.- Es muy disciplinada… ha sido bien educada…

 

Maggie se levantó ahora y, mirando a su marido, movió la cabeza dejando escapar alguna lágrima, para replicar dolida.

-No quiero que sea simplemente disciplinada, deseo que sea mi hija. Que me cuente que opina, lo que siente de verdad. No que se dirija a mí con etiqueta palaciega. Pensar...que me he perdido sus años de niñez…Ahora es una mujer. ¡Ya no me necesita para nada!…

 

Kiros enseguida la abrazó tras escuchar ese desahogo, dejando que Maggie llorase, el saiyajin le susurró tratando de ser lo más afectuoso que pudo.

-Claro que te necesita. Pero todavía no lo sabe. Tranquila, lo descubrirá. No hay nadie más torpe que un saiyajin que venga al mundo de los humanos por vez primera. Te lo digo por experiencia. Al principio estamos muy perdidos. Y eso pese a las enseñanzas que recibimos desde los tiempos de la reina Meioh. 

 

Margaret quiso sonreír un poco enjugándose las lágrimas. Asintió despacio, tratando de recobrar un mejor talante y dijo.

-Soy una tonta. Claro, tienes razón. Para empezar he preparado una cena que supongo que le gustará.  
-¡En eso nada debes temer!- Se rio Kiros.- A los saiyajin nos gusta casi cualquier cosa y además tú siempre fuiste una excelente cocinera. Todavía recuerdo aquella cena a la que me invitaste, en la SSP-2. ¿Te acuerdas?  
-¿Cómo podría olvidarla? - Afirmó Maggie.- Allí te declaraste.  
-Y me lo hiciste pasar muy mal.- Comentó él, con una leve pulla.-  
-Espero habértelo compensado en todo este tiempo. - Le susurró conciliatoriamente ella.-  
-No lo dudes.- Convino él, dándole un beso en los labios ahora.-

 

Mientras Gloria había salido de una rápida ducha y se vistió con celeridad, llegó cerca del salón y sin pretenderlo pudo oír a sus padres. De hecho su madre parecía estar enfadada. ¡Ojalá no la hubiese ofendido! Había tratado de ser educada pero era cierto que desconocía las formas en las que los humanos hacían las cosas.

-Aprenderé. No faltaré a mi palabra.- Se dijo.-

 

Y al rato en efecto cenaron. Estaba hambrienta y comió todo lo que le pusieron por delante. Eso alegró visiblemente a su madre. Menos mal que en eso, los hábitos humanos eran similares. Al día siguiente le tocó ir de compras con su progenitora y fue tal y como su padre le anticipó. Aburrido. Recorrieron varias tiendas y ella tuvo que probarse innumerables ropajes y vestidos. También zapatos y complementos en un número que no parecían tener fin, e invariablemente su madre comentaba.

-Ya eres toda una mujer. Tienes que vestirte muy bien. Y ya me contarás que tal.  
¿Qué tal?- Repitió la muchacha sin comprender. -  
-Si hay algún chico que te guste. ¿No tendrás novio en Nuevo Vegeta, verdad? ¿O sí?  
-No madre. No tuve tiempo para emparejarme. Estuve ocupada entrenando.- Fue su adusta réplica.-  
-Pero alguno te gustaría. Me refiero a un chico, porque ¿Te gustan los chicos, verdad?- Inquirió Maggie no sin algo de inquietud.-

 

Gloria la observó con gesto de estupor. ¡Claro que le gustaban los chicos! En fin, al menos aquellos con cualidades apropiadas, claro estaba. De modo que replicó.

-¡Evidentemente madre! Un día me gustaría desposar a un hombre fuerte que me diera hijos e hijas poderosos. Eso no podría hacerlo con otra mujer. Sería un sinsentido.

 

Maggie suspiró de forma tan larga que su hija la miró casi con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, madre?- Preguntó.-  
-Sí hija. Estoy muy bien.- Sonrió ella con manifiesto alivio.- 

 

Y es que Maggie había tenido miedo de que esa posibilidad se produjera. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Gloria fuera igual a cómo ella misma fue? Podría haberlo heredado pero, gracias a Dios, su propia hija acababa de negarlo. Bueno, quizás eso no fuese algo del todo seguro. Sin ir más lejos ella conocía bien las experiencias de otras. De algunas chicas que habían sido amantes suyas. Pese a estar acostándose con ella, de puertas para fuera negaban ser lesbianas, o bisexuales, por sus familias, amigos o incluso por sus novios. Maggie recordaba alguna que otra aventura con chicas que estaban comprometidas. ¡Como olvidar la que mantuvo con la novia de su propio primo! De hecho ella ayudó a destrozar esa relación. Todos los días desde hacía muchos años se arrepentía de aquello y rezaba pidiendo perdón. También recordaba a Kerria, aunque eso fue distinto, pero sobre todo, pensaba en Daphne. Esa pobre muchacha, entre aquel dilema con esa otra mujer y Martin. Aunque al final pareció que se había decidido a tomar el camino recto y se alegraba por ella. De modo que, en tanto caminaba con su hija, decidió que tenía que ser sincera. De todos modos, su pasado era un secreto a voces y las noticias podrían llegarle a Gloria por otros sitios mucho menos considerados. Y como madre su deber era decirle la verdad.

-Verás, cariño.- Pudo musitar.- Quisiera contarte una cosa. Es sobre mí y creo que es justo que lo sepas. No deseo ocultarte nada.  
-Te escucho, madre.- Afirmó la joven.-

 

Ambas tomaron asiento en un banco del parque, la tarde era soleada y agradable y durante un par de horas Maggie le abrió su corazón confesándole aquello mismo que había estado pensando. Quizás en este caso, que Gloria hubiera estado educada en Nuevo Vegeta fue una ventaja, cualquier hija humana hubiera quedado como poco, confusa y perpleja. Al final, Margaret, presa de la emoción, sollozaba tras remachar.

-Por eso te llamé como ella. Tenía esa deuda que saldar. Todavía hoy me arrepiento…  
-Bueno.- Intervino Gloria al fin.- La abuela Elua siempre dice que un error debe dejar de preocuparnos cuando lo hemos corregido. Tú, madre, ya enmendaste los tuyos hace tiempo. La prueba es que estoy aquí. Y bueno, en cuanto a tus experiencias con otras mujeres…Eso ya no importa. De hecho en Nuevo Vegeta existen casos. De mujeres con otras hembras y de hombres con otros varones. Pero la mayor parte se empareja después con personas del otro sexo para tener descendencia.   
-Pero eso es pecado y está mal. Por eso te pido, ¡te suplico que nunca lo hagas! - Comentó Margaret.- La gente que es así va al Infierno, ya te he dicho que estuve allí justo cuando te di a luz, y tú me trajiste de vuelta por la Gracia del Señor, que me dio otra oportunidad para enmendarme.  
-No temas por eso. Las mujeres no me atraen de ese modo.- Aseveró Gloria.- Y celebro que volvieras por mí.- Sonrió ahora tímidamente la joven.-  
-Me alivia mucho escucharte. - Afirmó su madre abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, en cualquier mundo, mi vida.

 

La muchacha se dejó hacer, sabiendo que eso alegraba a su progenitora. Aunque ésta añadió con tinte algo intranquilo ahora.

-Sin pretenderlo te he desvelado secretos de otras personas. Era necesario para explicarte mi propia historia. Te pido por favor que no le cuentes a nadie esto que te he dicho. Podrías dañar a mucha gente y no está bien visto. Hoy día, los preceptos religiosos son más fuertes. Y, entiéndeme, me alegra de que así sea. La moral debe guiarnos a todos. Pero no deseo crearle complicaciones a personas que sé que son buenas y se han rehabilitado, al igual que hice yo.  
-¿Te refieres a esa maestra?- Quiso saber la chica.-

Su madre asintió, y Gloria prometió para tranquilizarla.

-Tienes mi palabra de saiyajin. No diré nada de eso a nadie.  
-En tal caso, cariño, sé que puedo confiar en ti.- Sonrió Maggie acariciándole una mejilla.-

Al fin se levantaron y la más animada Margaret le propuso.

¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a la cafetería de Ginger.  
-¿La cafetería de Ginger?- Repitió ésta sin saber a qué se refería su progenitora.-  
-Es el lugar mejor de todo Nature para tomar una buena tarta. Incluso mejor que el Flowers and Flavours.- Le aseguró su madre.- Además, Gin es muy buena amiga, una excelente persona. La pobre ha sufrido mucho en la vida. Pero aun así, se mantienen al pie del cañón con el negocio y nunca ha perdido su bondad y su forma de ser tan amable.

 

Durante el camino hacia allí, Maggie le fue contando a su hija algunas cosas más. Gloria recordó algo. En cuanto vio ese local, antaño casi siempre lleno, pero ahora apenas ocupado por unos pocos clientes, sonrió una vez más sin pretenderlo. 

-Sí, me gustaban mucho las tartas.- Afirmó.- Padre me traía a veces y tú también.

 

Entraron al fin ocupando una mesa. Esperaron un poco. Al fin llegó Ginger, había estado dentro de la cocina.

-Hola Maggie…-Saludó la mujer con gesto amable.-  
-Hola Gin. Mira. - Sonrió su interlocutora con gran alegría y orgullo.- Esta es mi hija Gloria. Volvió ayer de Nuevo Vegeta.  
-Válgame el Señor. ¡Gloria!- Exclamó la perpleja dueña.- Pero si eras una niña muy pequeña… ¡Oh Dios mío, cuanto has crecido!  
-Gracias.- Fue lo único que la muchacha pudo decir.-  
-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de tarta Sandy?- Le ofreció esa mujer.-  
-Sí, por favor.- Añadió la joven.-  
-¿Cómo estáis, Gin?- Preguntó Maggie a la atareada dueña.-  
-Bueno, ya sabes, tirando.- Suspiró ella.- Clarisa está muy ocupada ahora con su hija Hipatia. Aunque Franklin ya está hecho todo un hombre…  
-¿Has tenido noticias, de?- Quiso saber la enfermera tratando de sonar lo más amable que pudo.-  
-Sí.- Sonrió sin embargo Ginger.- Me envió unas fotos. Está realmente mayor.  
-Me alegro.- Afirmó Maggie devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga.-

 

La dueña se alejó para ir a por las tartas y los tés que terminaron por pedirle, entonces Margaret le contó a su hija.

-Su hijo Dean, lleva fuera de casa muchos años, en cierto sentido entiendo muy bien a Ginger…  
-¿Su hijo también está entrenando?- Inquirió la joven.-  
-Bueno, quizás lo esté haciendo de algún modo.- Especuló su contertulia sin querer ahondar más en el tema. -

 

Y tras merendar, y recordar así que aquellos dulces humanos eran deliciosos, las dos retornaron a casa. Pasaron unos días en los que Gloria fue tratando de adaptarse. Ahora, allí estaba, a punto de comenzar las clases. Tras pasar a las aulas fueron divididos por grupos. A ella le tocó junto a esos chicos que le indicaron. Un hombre con sotana y algo entrado en años, posiblemente frisando la sesentena, entró. Fue Luke quién, cerca de ella, le cuchicheó.

-Es el padre Michael.

 

Éste se dirigió a los alumnos allí presentes haciendo un breve resumen de los valores del Colegio de la Fe y deseándoles un buen comienzo de curso. Pasaron más clases y otros profesores, en su mayor parte sacerdotes, se presentaron. Al fin llegó la hora de la comida. Gloria no sabía exactamente que hacer. Acorde con su entrenamiento en Nuevo Vegeta optó primero por observar e imitar conductas. Pasó a una especie de gran salón con mesas y sillas en donde sus compañeros comían. Había una larga barra en donde los alumnos se proveían con una bandeja, dos platos, vaso y cubiertos y después desfilaban ante un aparador refrigerado con alimentos que se podían elegir. Ella se puso a la cola como los demás y no se sirvió demasiada comida. Ya en Nuevo Vegeta le advirtieron que el apetito de los saiyajin siempre llamaba mucho la atención de los humanos. Cuando concluyó de avituallarse se sentó en una silla y colocó las cosas en la mesa. Aunque nadie se ponía junto a ella. Eso sí, pudo oír algunos cuchicheos.

-¡Mira, esa es una saiyajin!- Decían unas chicas más o menos de su edad, mirándola de reojo, entre atónitas y quizás temerosas.

Fiel a su forma directa, ella las miró a su vez comentando.

-Podéis sentaros aquí. No sois mis enemigas.

 

Aunque aquello casi hizo que esas muchachas se asustaran más, tras unas risitas nerviosas se apresuraron a ir al lado contrario de la sala. Gloria optó por ignorar aquello como le habían dicho que hiciera. Al fin alguien se colocó a su lado. Ese chico, junto con los otros que la habían indicado a la entrada, se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Sonrió Fiora colocándose en frente. –  
-Tranquilo.- Pudo decir la nueva, porque realmente no había pensado otra cosa.-

 

Quizás aburrido sería la palabra, pero fiel a sus instrucciones de no ofender a los humanos se decantó por la otra respuesta.

-Oye, ¿eres una saiyajin, verdad?- Quiso saber Tiffany, no sin cierto tono de temor.-  
-Sí, lo soy, aunque mi madre es humana. - Respondió Gloria.-  
-¿Y estudiáis en vuestro planeta?- Inquirió Luke con interés.-  
-Claro que estudian.- Escuchó entonces una voz masculina de alguien que se acercaba.- ¡Qué cosas tienes!  
-¡Primo!- Exclamó Fiora levantándose enseguida para ir a abrazarle.-

 

Aquel chico de pelo castaño oscuro que tenía unos ojos almendrados de un tono azul aguamarina realmente preciosos, abrazó a su vez a esa joven. Incluso Gloria le observó con interés. Era alto y muy atractivo. Y además la saiyajin sintió algo en él…quizás una fuerza interior que emanaba de ese muchacho, más cuando Fiora hizo referencia a ella para presentarle.

-Éste es mi primo, Alex Ginga. Alex, ella es Gloria Derail, la hija del embajador Kiros y de Maggie.  
-Encantado de conocerte.- Repuso el joven inclinando ligeramente la cabeza e incluso aproximando un puño al hombro contrario como los saiyajin hacía para expresar cortesía.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Afirmó ella que hasta sonrió dándose cuenta de algo que no dudó en exponer.- Tu padre fue quien asistió a mi madre en mi nacimiento. Es un honor para mí conocer al hijo de quien ayudó a traerme al mundo.   
-Vaya. ¿Cuántas casualidades, eh?- Intervino Luke, al que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia el interés que ese guaperas había despertado en Gloria.-   
-Bueno, al final no la has dejado contestar a la pregunta. -Intervino un interesado Franklin, insistiéndole a esa muchacha.- Dime, ¿qué programa de estudios seguís allí?

 

Eso desconcertó a Gloria, supuso que el mismo que los humanos y respondió.

-Pues aprendemos a combatir, a usar la mente para autocontrolarnos… y estudiamos conocimientos básicos.  
-¿Conocimientos básicos?- Repitió Luke.-  
-Pues matemáticas, física, historia de nuestro pueblo, literatura terrestre y saiyajin… cosas así.- Enumeró ella.-

 

De hecho, su entrenamiento físico y mental fue exigente pero su educación intelectual no lo fue menos. Quizás no supiera o no se hubiese enfocado en las mismas cosas que los humanos pero, desde que llegó al mundo de su padre, la mismísima reina Aiona le ordenó a Elua que hiciera todo lo posible para que la niña aprendiera esas cosas. ¡Y maestros capaces también había en Nuevo Vegeta! La propia reina madre Meioh solía dar clases a muchos niños y niñas del planeta, sobre todo a aquellos cuyas familias tenían más posibilidades de ir a la Tierra o a mundos habitados por otras culturas.

-Una formación completa.- Convino Alex, sacándola así de ese trance.-

 

La joven asintió despacio en tanto Fiora le preguntaba a su primo.

-¿Cómo no viniste esta mañana? Te esperamos en la parada del deslizador.  
-Lo siento, es que tenía que ir con mis padres. Hoy ascendían a mi madre y ella deseaba que todos asistiéramos. Mi padre pidió el día libre y a mí me dieron permiso.  
-¡Que raro! Con lo estricto que es el padre Michael para esas cosas.- Comentó Tiffany.-

 

Aunque ahora fue la voz del señor Martin quien le contestó, entre amable y divertido, aproximándose hasta ellos.

-En cuanto supo que era por la ceremonia de ascenso de la ya comandante Hunter, el padre Michael estuvo encantado de permitírselo a Alex.

 

Todos le dieron los buenos días y el profesor quedó atónito al saber que esa jovencita tan alta y guapa era Gloria.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!- Sonrió él.-   
-¿Verdad que esta chica podría ser modelo como Stephanie? También Fiora, no sé cómo no se animan.- Intervino desenfadadamente Luke. -

 

Eso sí, eso causó el sonrojo de Fiora y de Tiffany quién le miró con admonición, ¡vaya unas tonterías comentaba el bobo de su hermano! Estaba claro que se había quedado prendado de esa saiyajin…

-¡Lo lleva tan mal como con Fiora!- Pensó Tiffany con regocijo en este caso.- ¡No, creo que aun peor!  
-¡Ja, ja! No sé. - Se rio Martin, ajeno como el resto a esas reflexiones, añadiendo.- Cuando vea a Steph le diré si os puede enchufar, seguro que tendréis futuro, todas vosotras.- Añadió extendiendo amablemente esas palabras a la propia Tiffany.-

 

Entonces Martin vio a su mujer, venía de la mano con su hijo David, un crío de aproximadamente unos ocho años, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y ojos tan verdes como los de su madre.

-Disculpadme chicos.- Les pidió.-

Estos por supuesto que lo hicieron y él se dirigió hasta su familia. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y otro a su hijo, les preguntó.

-¿Qué tal el día?  
-David está algo malito, ¿verdad tesoro?- Repuso Daphne con tono algo apurado.-  
-Sí, me duele la garganta.- Se quejó el niño con tinte apenado.-  
-Bueno, pues si estás malito de veras, supongo que mamá podrá llevarte a casa.- Comentó él.-  
-Sí, quiero acercarme a ver a la doctora Sullivan.- Afirmó la muchacha.- Espero que pueda reconocerle y recetarle algo.  
-Vale. La pobre doctora va a acabar por adoptarle, os pasáis la vida allí. - Aseveró con una sonrisa Martin quién, dándole otro formal beso en la mejilla a su mujer y un asimismo cariñoso al crio, añadió.- Ya verás como no será nada, campeón. Luego os veo.

 

Daphne simplemente asintió sin ser capaz de responder nada. Se marchó llevándose al niño de la mano. Pensaba en ver a Julieth lo antes posible, sí. Era gracioso, la veía mucho cuando daba clases a su hija Helen. Aunque la niña ya había pasado de curso y no le tocaba en la clase. 

-Bueno, ahora será ella quien haga de profesional.- Suspiró.- A mí ya me tocó durante un par de años.

 

De camino a la consulta, tras tomar un deslizador y sentarse junto a David, la mujer iba recordando. Esos años habían pasado casi sin darse cuenta. No es que hubiera sido desdichada ni mucho menos, adoraba a su pequeño y su matrimonio era bueno. Podía considerar que hasta feliz. Pero en parte se sentía vacía. Desde la marcha de Sabra hacía ya al menos nueve años. ¿O quizás eran más? No volvió a saber de ella. Lo ocurrido durante aquel horrible ataque aun le provocaba pesadillas.

-Mi hermano.- Pensaba todavía con horror.- 

 

Aun se despertaba llena de sudor frío oyendo la voz de esa malvada. Después esa explosión y el temor por la vida de Byron que la llevó a perder el sentido. Al despertar, Martin estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Quiso saber él.-  
-¡By! ¡Mi hermano!- Pudo decir mirando a su alrededor.-

 

Se encontró acostada en una cama de hospital, compartía habitación con otra paciente más puesto que el lugar estaba lleno. Su prometido de entonces le acarició el rostro enjugándole alguna lágrima para musitar con afecto.

-Tranquila…

 

Y fue entonces cuando le vio. Tímidamente el chico entró. Apenas sí podía creerlo. Gritó su nombre una vez más y se incorporó de la cama. Estaba débil pero no le importó. Su hermano pequeño estaba ahí, y a salvo. Se abrazaron enseguida y lloraron los dos.

-¡Creía que estabas muerto!- Gimió la pobre chica.-   
-No sé qué pasó.- Fue capaz de responder el emocionado muchacho.- Pero cuando volví en mí estaba en medio de una pista del astro puerto, hacía calor, había disparos y una nave estalló. Pensé que iba a morir, sí. Pero entonces una gran figura, muy alta y de pelo largo y blanco me protegió. Fue como si el fuego y las explosiones no pudieran tocarme. Después no recuerdo nada más. Solo que tres mujeres vestidas de forma extraña y el embajador de los saiyajin me sacaron de allí.

 

Daphne le escuchó asombrada y hasta incrédula. No sabía si su pobre hermano había alucinado, pero no le importaba. Le tenía ahí junto a ella. Y eso era lo único que contaba. Al poco también entraron Stephanie y sus padres. Todos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Ella incluso se sentía lo bastante bien ya como para levantarse y dejar la cama. Habida cuenta de la escasez de plazas nadie le puso objeciones. Por desgracia otros no corrieron tanta suerte. El panorama era terrible. Muchos muertos y heridos, casi toda la ciudad afectada o destruida. Al hilo de eso también recordó a Sabra. Una vez que sus padres y Byron estaban un poco aparte, en tanto el joven charlaba con ellos, la maestra le preguntó a su prometido.

-¿Dónde está ella?  
-Se fue.- Afirmó Martin.-   
-¿A dónde?- Quiso saber la chica, agregando no sin incredulidad.- Estaba con nosotros…allí. Hace un rato…  
-Dap. - Le reveló una preocupada Stephanie aproximándose hasta ella.- Han pasado dos días de eso. Estuviste sin sentido todo ese tiempo. Nos asustaste mucho a todos. Sabra vino a verte y me encargó que la despidiera. Dijo que…  
-Ya. Lo sé. - Musitó la joven, quién no obstante sonrió asintiendo.- Sí, lo haré. Martin.- Le pidió a su prometido.- Por favor, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes. Sé cómo está todo de destruido pero no me importa si la iglesia está en ruinas.

Tanto su hermana como su novio la observaron con estupor. Fue él quien comentó.

-¿Estás realmente segura de eso?...Ya no tienes porqué fingir.   
-Martin y yo hemos hablado estos días. Y le dije que ya lo sabía, Dap.- Le confesó Stephanie.- ¿Recuerdas? 

 

Ahora fue Daphne quien les miró atónita y al fin asintió. No obstante, no tardó en confirmar.

-No estoy fingiendo. Te quiero Martin. Sabra misma me animó a estar contigo. Ya no debes temer nunca más por eso. Estoy deseando ser tu esposa y tener una boda maravillosa. Y que tú, enana, seas mi dama de honor y la madrina.

 

Stephanie sonrió muy emocionada abrazándose a su hermana mayor. La boda tuvo lugar mes y medio después. Fue increíble lo rápidamente que se trabajó en reconstruir muchas de las zonas afectadas. Y además, la iglesia cercana al colegio de la Fe fue poco dañada por los ataques. Algunos no tardaron en afirmar que debido a la intervención del Señor. En fin, fue un evento hermoso y ayudó a que los amigos y familia comenzaran a recuperar la alegría. Daphne vestida de novia estaba preciosa, conducida al altar por su orgulloso padre, y ayudada a llevar la cola de aquel vestido de la firma Deveraux por su propia hermana quién la miraba con orgullo y admiración. Al concluir la ceremonia los dos jóvenes esposos festejaron con todas esas personas que tanto significaban para ellos. La música sonó y ella bailó con su marido a los acordes de canciones como ésta.

 

Latido, cuando no estás cerca late despacio  
Y es algo que nunca he conocido, ¡Oh, Oh!  
Estaré, seré la respuesta que has estado esperando  
Seré la verdad que has estado buscando, ¡Oh, oh!  
No estás sola, estamos en esto juntos  
Todo lo que quieres está aquí para siempre

 

Martin y ella daban vueltas por la pista, con sus rostros casi pegados entre sí. Él sonreía con evidente felicidad y Daphne le devolvía la misma sonrisa. No tenía que fingir en eso. Y es que también se sentía dichosa. 

Y ellos no necesitan saberlo Oh, Oh!  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo  
Tú no estás sola. Estamos en esto juntos  
Todo lo que quieres, Estoy aquí mismo para siempre  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo, Oh, Oh!  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo…

 

En aquel momento la letra de aquella melodía se cumplía para ella. Tenía a su lado a toda su familia que la contemplaba con ilusión y cariño. Y ahora estaba junto a su marido, quién le había demostrado estar ahí, a su lado en lo bueno y en lo malo, desde que se conocían.

Estas libre, libre por que dejar ir, porque estaré aquí para ti  
Y cuando caigas seré tu paracaídas, Oh, oh

 

Así era, debía dejarla ir. Sabra se lo dijo bien claro. Le contó que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Por supuesto ella jamás lo creyó. Solo tuvo que ver la expresión perpleja del chico al que su ex novia besó. Esa fue la forma que su ex pareja tuvo de decirle que sus caminos debía separarse. Y ella finalmente lo aceptó. No más dudas, no más remordimientos. Seguro que podría ser feliz y sobre todo, hacer feliz a Martin que había demostrado merecerlo.

Yo, yo, yo, siento que estoy bailando en el cielo  
Vuelvo a la vida cuando estoy contigo  
Vuelvo a la vida cuando estoy contigo

-Sí, dar la vida por los amigos.- Suspiró.- Amar a quienes nos aman y verles dichosos. ¿Porqué no?...  
-¿Decías algo, cariño?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Sí, que no puedo ser más feliz, estando contigo.- Afirmó la joven, sonriéndole de modo luminoso.-

No estás sola, estamos en esto juntos  
Todo lo que quieres está aquí para siempre  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo Oh, Oh  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo

Yo, yo, yo, siento que estoy bailando en el cielo  
Vuelvo a la vida cuando estoy contigo  
Vuelvo a la vida cuando estoy contigo

No hables, tu sonrisa me dice todo lo que tengo que saber  
Tus ojos me muestran donde quiero ir, Oh, oh

No estás sola, estamos en esto juntos  
Todo lo que quieres está aquí para siempre  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo Oh, Oh  
Y ellos no necesitan saberlo

Yo, yo, yo, siento que estoy bailando en el cielo  
Vuelvo a la vida cuando estoy contigo  
Vuelvo a la vida cuando estoy contigo

 

(Joe & Jake - You're not alone. Credit to the artist)

 

Y tras la fiesta vino la noche de bodas. Allí Daphne estuvo mucho más remisa y asustada. Martin la tomó en brazos, eso sí, cuando entró con ella al piso que los padres de la chica tenían en Sagan City. Fueron muy afortunados dado que esa parte de la ciudad apenas si fue alcanzada. Y lo que fue destruido ya estaba casi reparado.

-Señora Carlson. Bienvenida a la que siempre ha sido su casa.- Rio él.-  
-También es la tuya ahora.- Convino su mujer.-  
-En cuanto podamos compraremos la nuestra propia. Ahora que todo se está reconstruyendo en Nature y que el gobierno ha aprobado ayudas a la población, los precios serán más asequibles. Además, los dos trabajamos y nuestros padres nos ayudarán. ¡Será maravilloso!- Afirmó él.- Pero antes de nada, disfrutaremos aquí, de nuestra vida en común.

 

Y tras decir aquello la dejó suavemente sobre la cama. El joven fue a cerrar la puerta de la casa y después retornó. Daphne le observaba tumbada, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de quitarse su vestido de novia. Su marido le devolvió la mirada y sonriente, sentenció.

-No me canso de mirarte vestida así. Eres la imagen más bonita que he visto nunca…¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!

 

La chica sonrió sinceramente halagada, y no dudaba de que él decía lo que realmente pensaba. Aunque ahora la asaltaba el miedo. Más cuando Martin comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Daphne se sentía paralizada, el chico ya estaba en ropa interior, cuando se percató del gesto lleno de zozobra de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?  
-Sí, ha sido un día muy largo, supongo.- Suspiró la aludida sin saber qué más decir.- La emoción, los nervios…  
-Deja que te ayude.- Se ofreció su interlocutor.-

 

Dócilmente ella se puso en pie y él tanteó a su espalda buscando la cremallera que llevaba ese vestido. Sonó el ruido de la misma al bajarse y Daphne pudo liberarse de él. Con suavidad su esposo la hizo girarse hasta que nuevamente se miraron. Aunque ahora ella no sonreía, su expresión casi daba la impresión de ser de angustia. Él tomó su rostro con una mano y, con mucho cuidado, lo aproximó al suyo besándola. La muchacha no se resistió, aunque tampoco colaboró. Martin comenzó a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, despacio. Ella respiraba con creciente agitación bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó él con suavidad.-  
-Lo, lo siento.- Sollozó la joven.- Es que, es que yo…  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró él.- No tengas miedo, yo tampoco.- Le confesó.-

Ella le miró, al principio sin entender a qué podía referirse, aunque enseguida lo supo. Más cuando él aclaró.

-Nunca he hecho esto. Pero así será más bonito. Tú eres con quien yo quería tener mi primera vez…  
-Martin.- Pudo decir ella casi entre balbuceos.- Yo, tampoco lo he hecho nunca…- Fue capaz de replicar, aunque tras unos angustiosos instantes, tuvo el valor de matizar.- Con un hombre…

 

Su marido la miró perplejo ahora, elevando el mentón de la muchacha con un dedo. Daphne le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, algunas rodaron por su rostro.

-Lo siento, yo…- Agregó compungida.- Por favor, dame tiempo…  
-Todo el que quieras, mi amor.- Aseguró el chico.- Vayamos muy poco a poco… ¿Te parece?

 

La chica asintió de modo rápido y brusco, aunque se sentía mal. Estaba incómoda y solamente podía pensar en esa misma situación, pero con otra persona. Su marido estaba besándola con suavidad en el cuello y bajando hacia los hombros, el pecho y el vientre. Eran besos inexpertos pero, pese a ello, ella podía percibir el amor que encerraban. No obstante se veía incapaz de corresponder, al menos de momento. Al fin él se quitó la ropa interior. La chica ni se atrevía a mirar. Allí continuaba sin despojarse de su sujetador ni de su otra prenda, esa que cubría sus partes íntimas.

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó él, no sin agitación en su voz.-  
-Sí, claro.- Musitó la chica con evidente zozobra pese a todo. -Claro…

 

Martin se puso tras de ella otra vez para soltar el cierre del sujetador. Al hacerlo éste cayó al suelo liberando los pechos de Daphne. Él se adelantó para ponerse frente de la muchacha. Por un momento observó esos senos de tono blanco y los acarició sintiéndolos tersos y duros. Eso hizo que la joven soltase un gemido muy leve, casi más debido a la sorpresa y sentirse tan violenta, que a la excitación. Su marido fue descendiendo poco a poco con sus manos hasta llegar a esa otra prenda que deslizó hacia abajo, arrodillándose al mismo tiempo frente a ella. La chica notó como él la besaba cerca de esa parte, eso sí hizo que jadease algo más excitada.

-¿Voy bien así? – Quiso saber él mirándola hacia arriba, sin dejar de estar arrodillado.-

 

Ella asintió deprisa ahora, deseando que continuase. Al menos en eso Martin parecía haberse documentado. Daphne separó incluso las piernas para que le resultara más sencillo. Al poco, la joven estaba lo bastante animada como para que él la tomase en brazos y la pusiera una vez más en la cama. Esta vez tumbándose encima. La muchacha se sentía angustiada, pero trató de aguantar. Al menos él comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, besándola sin cesar. Con las luces apagadas casi podía cerrar los ojos y abstraerse pensando en Sabra. Aunque el chico era más rápido e impulsivo, carecía del dominio en esas artes de su ex amante. Al fin, él retornó de nuevo a visitar aquellas partes privadas y Daphne volvió a dejarse hacer, separó una vez más su piernas y fue entonces cuando oyó el susurró excitado de su esposo.

-¿Preparada?-Quiso saber ese novel amante.-

 

La joven apenas pudo musitar un sí. Él pasó a introducir algo, sus dedos quizás. Daphne ahogó una exclamación. Al fin, volviéndose a colocar sobre ella, Martin la abrazó presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Al principio le costó pero finalmente pudo penetrarla. Ella soltó una exclamación, entre el dolor, la impresión y la angustia, a medias con la excitación. Su esposo comenzó a moverse y ella notó esa parte en su interior. Pudo abrazarse a él en tanto aquello duró. No supo cuando, hasta que él terminó cayendo a un lado. Tras unos instantes de silencio y respiraciones entrecortadas, el chico se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ha sido tan malo?

La muchacha ni supo que responder a eso. Si se paraba a analizarlo no fue algo tan terrible, pero tampoco le dio ni muchísimo menos ese goce que había experimentado con Sabra.

-Perdóname, aprenderé.- Le aseguró él que parecía avergonzarse de su nula experiencia en esas lides.-  
-No.- Pudo musitar ella, volviendo su rostro para mirar al de su esposo.- Perdóname tú a mí. Esto no es justo para ti. Has sido bueno, dulce y comprensivo conmigo. Incluso sabiendo la verdad. No es culpa tuya sino mía.   
-Solo sé que te amo más que a nada.- Aseguró Martin acercándose a ella.- Y que lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz.  
-Lo sé.- Fue capaz de decir la chica casi al borde del llanto.- Lo sé…yo…

 

Se levantó de la cama sentándose en ella. Su marido hizo lo propio pasándole un brazo tras los hombros y acurrucándola junto a él.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para ir mejorando.- Quiso animarla.- Y ¿quién sabe? Puede que un día, llegue a hacerlo bien y hasta evite que te quedes dormida…- Añadió con humor.-

 

A su pesar ella se rio. ¡El pobre muchacho estaba intentando poner todo de su parte para que se sintiese mejor! Por desgracia había algo que él no podía hacer, transformarse en su ex amante. No obstante Daphne se lo debía.

-Para ser tu primera vez con una chica, no ha estado mal.- Le alabó ella ya con un tinte más amable e incluso sincero.-  
-¿También ha sido tu primera vez, verdad?- Comentó él algo dubitativo.-  
-Bueno, ya te dije que con un hombre, sí.- Concedió Daphne quién incluso se permitió sonreírle en tanto le daba un beso en la mejilla para agregar.- Pero con mujeres te llevo ventaja.  
-Dame tiempo, aprendo rápido.- Fue capaz de contestar el joven.-

 

Y la besó de nuevo, tratando de recorrer el cuerpo de la chica una vez más, con intensidad aumentada. Esa vez Daphne tuvo que admitir que lo hizo mejor. Y así pasaron los días, meses y años de su vida en común. De hecho siguieron trabajando juntos en buena sintonía y como pareja, de cara al exterior, lucían bien. Era un matrimonio compenetrado, que se quería. Sin embargo, en la intimidad, sus relaciones fueron espaciándose en el tiempo. Eso no impidió que un día ella quedase embarazada. Aquello fue un gran incentivo para los dos. La felicidad que la muchacha experimentó cuando lo supo fue totalmente real. Y por supuesto que, cuando David nació, no pudieron ser más dichosos. Luego el crío fue creciendo. Al principio nada de sexo por , sobre todo, la devoción que pusieron ambos en cuidarlo. Después, sencillamente era ella quien no se mostraba muy receptiva. Al menos con Martin. Sin embargo, no podía evitar dirigir miradas llenas de deseo a muchas mujeres con las que se cruzaba, charlaba o incluso entablaba una amistad. Por supuesto que, sus votos matrimoniales y su sentimiento de culpabilidad, no le permitían ir más allá de eso. Al menos hasta que…

-Bueno, cariño, hora de ir a ver a la doctora.- Declaró saliendo de esos pensamientos, cuando llevando a David de la mano le hizo levantarse del asiento del deslizador para entrar en la consulta.- Seguro que te pondrás bueno enseguida.

 

El niño asintió con esa esperanza. Al entrar en el piso que servía como consulta de la doctora Sullivan tuvieron la suerte de que no hubiera nadie delante. De hecho, la propia Julieth salió sonriente a abrirles la puerta y les pidió que pasaran.

-Hola David.- Sonrió cariñosamente al pequeño.-  
-Creo que está malito. ¿Verdad tesoro?- Repuso Daphne.-   
-¿Otra vez, cariño? Debe de ser un resfriado típico de esta época.- Valoró la doctora, antes de incluso reconocerle.-

 

Pasaron a la salita médica donde la médico tenía sus útiles. El crío se sentó y Julieth no tuvo problema en examinarlo con rapidez, el típico palito para que abriera la boca, el estetoscopio para auscultarle. Aquel crío se rio de lo frío que estaba. Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron. Al fin, la doctora declaró.

-Bueno, esto no es nada. Un poquito de descanso, sopa caliente y como nuevo. Si acaso no le lleves al colegio mañana.- Aconsejó a la madre del pequeño que asintió.-  
-Le dejaré con mis padres o con mis suegros.- Repuso Daphne no sabiendo a ciencia cierta a quién le podría colocar al crío esta vez.-   
-Bueno, pues ya está.- Sonrió la rubia doctora en tanto le abrochaba la camisita al niño.- Ahora espera un momento a mamá.- Le pidió con dulzura al pequeño.-

 

Y abriendo la puerta de la consulta dirigió al crio a otra salita en la que había algún juguete y holo tebeos. David se dejó llevar dócilmente, estaba acostumbrado a aguardar un ratito mientras su mamá hablaba con la doctora. Al fin, Julieth regresó sola y cerró la puerta tras de ella, apoyándose en la misma para decir algo perpleja.

-David sólo se ha enfriado, tampoco hacía falta que lo trajeras.- Afirmó incluso con cierta inquietud.- De hecho es la tercera vez en dos semanas que has venido con él.  
-Lo sé.- Suspiró Daphne levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada y acercándose a la doctora.-

 

La rubia maestra abrazó a su interlocutora obsequiándola con un apasionado beso en los labios que ésta correspondió. No tardaron en empezar a desnudarse mutuamente. Tumbadas sobre la camilla de reconocimiento dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos. Apenas diez minutos que se les hicieron muy breves. Todavía jadeantes se besaron una vez más en la boca.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.- Pudo susurrar Julieth en tanto se vestía. –  
-Sí, pero…no sé cómo podría verte sino.- Opuso Daphne quién también se dio prisa en ponerse su ropa.- Es la única manera. Ya me entiendes…  
-¿Y tu esposo no sospecha nada?-Inquirió la facultativa.-  
-No que yo sepa. Además, David estaba enfermo, él mismo lo vio.- Añadió su interlocutora que ya había vuelto a poder hablar sin jadeos.-

 

Finalmente, ya vestidas y bien arregladas, como de costumbre cada vez que consumaban alguno de esos encuentros, salieron. Daphne fue a por su hijo y tras despedirse de la doctora con un simple saludo, tomó a su pequeño de la mano y retornó a casa. 

-Mami. ¿Me podré quedar en casa de los abuelos?- Quiso saber el niño.-  
-Claro cariño.- Sonrió débilmente ella, que casi no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.-

 

Le daba muchísima vergüenza y se sentía terriblemente mal por usar de ese modo a su hijo. Pero es que desde esa primera vez en la que ella y Julieth habían “ conectado” sentía que no era capaz de pasar sin su amante. Necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos y la manera que tenía de hacerle el amor. La propia doctora le confesó que no había tenido pareja desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Y que la había estado observando con deseo aunque sin atreverse a nada. Daphne tampoco fue ajena al atractivo de esa doctora pero hasta hacía pocos años ni tan siquiera se imaginó que pudiera compartir sus inclinaciones. Es más, todo aquello vino cuando, al año y medio de nacer David, le llevó a que ella lo reconociera. Ya le había atendido antes pero ésta fue la primera vez que fue sin su esposo a la consulta. En esa ocasión el niño estaba perfectamente pero fue ella quien pidió un reconocimiento ginecológico. Por supuesto Julieth se lo hizo pero, además de explorarla la excitó como hacía muchos años que no lo había estado, tanto que ella sujetó la mano de la perpleja doctora para que incluso profundizase más. Menos mal que el crío se había quedado dormido. Daphne aprovechó entonces para, entre jadeos, disculparse, aunque su médico le sonrió despacio. Aproximó su rostro al de ella, y fue cuando se besaron por vez primera. Entonces nada más sucedió. Solamente hablaron y Julieth le confesó.

-Nunca estuve interesada por los hombres.  
-Pero tienes una hija.- Opuso la atónita Daphne.-  
-Sí, pero a Helen la concebí por inseminación artificial.- Le contestó la doctora, agregando eso sí, con pasión de madre.- Ella es lo más importante de mi vida y aunque no tengo pareja estable no me ha hecho falta para ser feliz. Bueno, tuve que correr el rumor de que tenía novio o de que iba a casarme, luego de que lo estaba. Pero que mi esposo vivía fuera por trabajo. Hace años, vino a verme un primo segundo que hasta hizo el papel de marido de cara a tapar las bocas de los chismosos. Ya sabes, aquí, en este planeta y sobre todo tras lo sucedido, la neoreligión ha ganado tantos adeptos y tanta fuerza…Ya es duro a veces que me miren y crean que estoy separada o soy madre soltera. Si supieran que en realidad…  
-Lo sé.- Afirmó Daphne solidariamente.- Mírame a mí, estoy casada y soy madre. Y aun así tengo miedo.

 

Julieth la observó con interés para inquirir no sin prevención.

-Si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿te casaste para ser madre? O ¿quizás para ocultar lo que de verdad eres?  
-No, yo quiero a Martin.- Declaró la joven.- Quizás no en este aspecto, pero, pese a todo, soy feliz con él, y más tras el nacimiento de David.- Añadió mirando con mucho amor a su pequeño que seguía dormido, ajeno a lo que su madre estaba diciendo.- Mi esposo me quiere y es un estupendo padre. Pero yo no me siento a gusto con él en…ya me entiendes.  
-Entonces, ¿tu marido y tú?- Inquirió la perpleja doctora.-  
-Apenas tenemos relaciones. Sobre todo tras el parto.- Comentó ella.- Martin no quiere forzarme. De vez en cuando trato de complacerle un poco. -Movió la cabeza entonces y mirando al techo reconoció con tristeza. -No es justo para él.  
-Yo no podría.- Admitió Julieth.- No podría acostarme con un hombre…  
-Pues eres muy guapa.- Afirmó Daphne.- Seguro que habrás tenido proposiciones…  
-Sí, muchas.- Pudo decir la interpelada.- Aunque siempre supe declinarlas sin levantar sospechas. Ya sabes, el rumor de un novio que estaba en la Tierra…después mi esposo ausente.  
-Dime, si no te importa.- Fue el turno de Daphne para querer saber.- ¿Has hecho esto con alguna otra de tus pacientes?  
-No.- Confesó la facultativa añadiendo para sorpresa de su interlocutora.- La verdad es que tú eres distinta. Me gustabas desde la época en la que eras la maestra de mi hija. Pero yo pensaba... creía que eras heterosexual. Siempre con Martin al lado. De familia tan creyente. Y jamás me atreví ni a insinuarme. Además, lo veía mal, estando mi hija de por medio.  
-Sí, tan mal como estando ahora David.- Suspiró ella con tono culpable tras dedicar una furtiva mirada al niño que seguía dormido, ajeno por completo a aquello.- Sería indigno para una madre usar así a sus hijos, ¿Verdad?…  
-Lo siento.- Se disculpó enseguida la doctora.- ¡Perdóname, soy una estúpida! No quería decir…  
-No tienes la culpa. Fui yo quien empezó. El hecho de que una mujer atractiva como tú me tocase.- Suspiró Daphne casi con lágrimas ahora.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.  
-No tengo ninguna intención de perjudicarte.- Se apresuró a afirmar Julieth con evidente apuro, para proponer.- Lo mejor será que olvidemos que esto ha sucedido. ¿No crees?

 

Y su contertulia asintió, pero no pudieron hacerlo. La tentación era demasiado fuerte para las dos. Sobre todo cuando Daphne acudía con su hijo a algún chequeo rutinario. La doctora siempre examinaba al crio con mucha amabilidad y dulzura dejándole en una salita de juegos. El niño se entretenía allí sin prestar atención a nada más y ellas… pues aprovechaban cada segundo en caricias y besos que llevaban a cosas más profundas. Y el caso es que Daphne no podía decir que estuviera enamorada de la doctora, como creía que Julieth tampoco lo estaba de ella. Esa mujer era muy independiente y tenía a su propia familia, su hija Helen, tendría los ocho años quizás cuando comenzaron esa apasionada relación. Ahora la cría era casi una adolescente. Eso dificultaba mucho que ambas pudieran verse en casa de Julieth. Salvo en horario escolar. Y teniendo en cuenta que la consulta estaba en el piso de la doctora era el único sitio del que los miembros de esa comunidad tan religiosa y curiosa no podrían sospechar.

-Sobre todo tras lo sucedido con esas horribles mujeres.- Recordaba ahora Daphne.-

 

Esas Feminax, las que habían pregonado su odio hacia los hombres. Y sobre todo, esa diabólica Marla. Sólo con recordarla palidecía. Al fin supo que, tras lo de Byron, esa malvada pudo huir a la Tierra. Pero al fin la atraparon, haría quizás un par de años. Fue juzgada y eso tuvo repercusión. En principio la abogada defensora iba a ser nada menos que ¡Kerria Malden! Quien, a punto de comenzar el proceso presentó su renuncia. Alegó que su conciencia no le permitía defender a esa mujer…al final Marla fue condenada a un castigo terrible. Daphne no lo recordaba bien, pero en un planeta que había abolido oficialmente la pena de muerte hubo otra cosa capaz de helar la sangre de esa loca.

-No importa lo que fuera. Al menos ya no es una amenaza para nadie.- Pensó con alivio en tanto llegaba con su hijo a casa.-

 

En la escuela entre tanto la hora de comer terminó, sucediéndose las últimas clases. Al fin, tras terminar, Gloria se fue junto con el resto. Vio salir a ese chico tan alto y atractivo y se aproximó, eso sí, con el genuino deseo de pedirle un favor.

-¿Podría acompañarte para saludar a tu padre?- Fue capaz de decir.- Quisiera darle las gracias por estar ahí, y ayudar a traerme al mundo.  
-No hay problema. – Sonrió Alex quién sin embargo opuso.- Pero puede que esté de turno en el hospital. Te diré lo que haremos. Llamaré a casa…

 

La chica asintió. Entre tanto el resto de los muchachos observaban la escena perplejos. Luke fue quien cuchicheó con asombro e incluso algo de envidia.

-Ese Alex siempre está igual. No sé que demonios tiene, todas las chicas se le pegan como lapas.  
-Sí, no sé qué tendrá.- Replicó Tiffany con evidente sonrisa para responderse a sí misma con patente regocijo, enumerando.- Es guapo, alto, simpático, atento, inteligente…está muy bueno, no sé qué podemos ver las chicas en él.

 

Fiora se limitó a hacer como si no hubiera oído nada y Franklin se sonrió ligeramente aunque tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Al fin, Alex pudo comunicar con su casa.

-Sí, mamá. Bueno, ¿está papá? ¿No? Lástima. Verás, es que tengo una compañera que quisiera darle las gracias por algo. ¿Qué quién es?...

 

Tapó un momento el auricular para decirle a la muchacha.

-¿Puedo dar tu nombre?  
-Por supuesto.- Asintió ella repitiéndolo completo.- Gloria Elua Derail.

 

Alex se lo dijo a su madre y tras escuchar un momento el chico contestó.

-Sí, sí se lo diré. Claro. Hasta luego, mamá…

 

Y volvió a dirigirse a la nueva para preguntar.

-Mi madre dice que, si quieres y tienes tiempo, sería un placer que pasaras por casa. Mi padre no tardaría en llegar y ella desea saludarte también. Dice que es muy amiga de tus padres y que sirvió junto al embajador.  
-En tal caso, siendo compañera de batalla de mi padre, el honor será mío. Acepto agradecida su invitación.- Sonrió la muchacha.-   
-Bueno, pues entonces ven conmigo.- Le propuso Alex.-

 

Y esa muchacha asintió. ¡Así daba gusto! Al menos eso creyó Luke. Quien pensó al menos que todavía le quedaba Fiora. Por ello su decepción fue grande cuando ese guaperas le preguntó a la muchacha.

-¿Te vienes? Puedes avisar a tus padres y decirles que cenas con nosotros.  
-Por mí genial.- Sonrió Fiora.-  
-Yo advertiré a los míos.- Comentó Gloria.-

 

Hizo una llamada a casa que su madre contestó. La chica la puso al corriente y Maggie, como no pudo ser de otra forma, le dio permiso. Tras cortar la comunicación, Gloria le dijo a ese joven con visible alegría y consideración.

-Mi madre dice que le parece una gran idea. Añadió que será un placer para ella devolverte la invitación. Y debo decir que para mí, también.

 

Y tras esas palabras todos abordaron el deslizador. Al pasar unas paradas y para su fastidio Luke tuvo que bajarse, seguido por su hermana quién no era más feliz que él viendo como Alex se iba con esa individua. Después fue Franklin quién se despidió.

-Oye.- Le propuso Alex antes de que bajase.- Vente también.  
-No gracias.- Declinó amablemente éste.- Mi madre ya tendrá la cena preparada y no les dije nada.- Otro día quizás.

 

Sus amigos asintieron y el joven rubio se bajó en la parada para encaminarse a su casa. Atónita, Gloria pensó que era un gesto de poca cortesía rechazar de ese modo una invitación. Aunque quizás las normas humanas fueran distintas a las saiyajin en aquello también. 

-Aprende a conocer las costumbres de los humanos antes de juzgarles.- Musitó recordando el consejo que la propia reina Aiona le dio.-

 

Y optando por seguir esa buena sugerencia de su soberana se sentó junto con esos dos muchachos a la espera de llegar a su destino…


	36. Lo que fue de algunos.

Aquella decisión fue muy dura para Sabra, todavía la recordaba en muchos momentos. Pero ahora, con la perspectiva del tiempo, la juzgaba correcta.

-Lo correcto no suele ser lo más sencillo, ni lo menos doloroso.- Suspiraba en tanto bebía un poco de cerveza.-

 

Allí estaba en un bar en el que solían quedar los miembros del grupo de los Guardianes. Hacía años que vivía en la Tierra. Pasó incluso por su casa en Israel y se reencontró con su familia. Al principio todo fue muy bien. Se alegraron mucho de verla viva y a salvo. Más cuando les anunció a sus padres y hermanos que ya no era piloto de combate. La habían licenciado con honores y con el rango de segundo teniente. Les contó que tuvo una muy buena oferta de trabajo en América. 

-Seguridad.- Les explicó.- Mi jefe es un economista muy importante. Tiene mucho dinero y precisa protección.  
-¡Podrías tratar de ligártelo y menudo partido sería!- Comentó su hermano David.- 

 

Sabra movió la cabeza, su familia sabía de sobra cuál era su orientación a esas alturas. Aunque conociendo a ese gamberro estaba claro que lo decía de broma. Ella quiso seguirle la corriente.

-No es judío y dudo mucho que quisiera convertirse.  
-Si sabe ganar dinero y es bueno en los negocios, algo de sangre judía tendrá.- Afirmó su otro hermano Ezequiel, con una sonrisa. –

 

Aunque ella ahora se rio, igual que el resto, tras pasar esos días con la familia se despidió. Voló por supuesto a Nueva York y allí se reunió con sus nuevos compañeros. En una cosa no había mentido a su familia desde luego. El salario era muy bueno. Además, ese mismo día, su jefe Lance Rodney, junto con Kyle, Debbie y Laurence, le mostraron algo de la ciudad acompañándola hasta su nuevo apartamento. Sabra pensó que sería algún pequeño piso en la zona media de la ciudad pero se encontró con un ático enorme en plena zona de negocios.

-¿Qué esta va a ser mi casa?- Exclamó perpleja viendo aquello.-  
-Bueno, tu refugio provisional.- Le dijo Lance con una media sonrisa, al agregar.- Como estarás la mayor parte del tiempo viajando con el grupo no vas a poder quedarte demasiado, pero espero que puedas apañarte.  
-Haré lo que pueda.- Se sonrió ampliamente ella al ver semejante mansión.-   
-Todos vivimos en sitios parecidos.- Comentó Deborah.- En lo que podemos, nos gusta tener algo de vida privada y divertirnos con unas pocas comodidades.  
-¿Unas pocas?- Se rio la israelí en tanto recorrían aquel lugar.-

 

Y es que esa pedazo de casa tenía al menos cinco habitaciones, dos baños con yacusi, vestidor enorme, gran terraza con estupendas vistas de la ciudad, cocina completa con electrodomésticos de lo más avanzados y un mobiliario realmente exquisito, amén de ordenadores y un gran holo televisor de al menos cincuenta pulgadas, por citar solo algunas cosas… 

-Creo que llegaré a acostumbrarme a esto.- Afirmó la pasmada muchacha cuando completaron el tour volviendo al salón.-  
-Seguramente, y eso me da una idea.- Terció Kyle quién, con gesto animado propuso.- ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar tu incorporación?  
-Una pena que Paul y Sam no hayan podido venir también.- Comentó Debbie.-  
-Ya sabes que tienen que ocuparse de sus negocios, además de esto.- Les recordó Lance, añadiendo con una sonrisa.- Los Saint Join son una familia realmente atareada.   
-Pues ellos se lo pierden.- Afirmó Laurence, eso sí, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de añadir a modo de puya.- Lástima. Esa tal Samantha, además de estar muy buena y ser una belleza, es la única chica hetero del grupo.  
-No te preocupes por eso. – Contestó Deborah del mismo modo.- Tampoco te iba a hacer ni caso, guapo.

 

Sabra se rio sin poder evitarlo, aunque algo en la mirada de Laurence la hizo cesar en sus carcajadas.

-Bueno, dejaos ya de bobadas y vamos a lo que importa.- Tercio Kyle casi con impaciencia infantil para preguntar a la recién llegada. -¿Qué opinas Sabra, quieres inaugurar tu nueva casa con una fiestecita?

 

A la nueva inquilina le pareció genial. Solo una cosa le atormentaba, bueno, en realidad dos. Haber dejado a Daphne y que esa zorra de Marla hubiera escapado. Al menos pudo suspirar aliviada cuando el hermano de su ex novia estuvo a salvo. Así lo comentó.

-No temas. Algún día la atraparemos.- Le aseguró Lance.-  
-Sí, cuenta con nosotros.- Convino Kyle.-   
-Vas a ser la nueva “Simon Wiesenthal”. - Añadió Laurence pareciendo algo rimbombante y ciertamente en tono de chanza.-

 

El chico se refería a un judío superviviente de los campos de exterminio nazis que dedicó el resto de su vida a perseguir y atrapar a cuanto nazi huido encontró para llevarlo ante la justicia a fin de que fuera juzgado por esos horribles crímenes contra la Humanidad. Conociendo perfectamente esa referencia, la israelí replicó con seriedad y respeto.

-No soy digna de esa comparación, pero os juro que no descansaré hasta que esa perra de Marla pague por todo lo que ha hecho.   
-Me parece muy bien.- Aprobó Lance, quién a renglón seguido, añadió con un tinte más despreocupado.- Pero ya habrá tiempo. Ahora celebremos tu llegada.

 

Y así lo hicieron. La fiesta fue cordial, lo pasaron bien con música y hasta canciones. Incluso se animó a bailar con los chicos. Aunque estos desde luego no pudieran esperar nada más. Sin embargo, la figura de su jefe le fascinó. Era un tipo realmente enigmático. El mejor baile lo tuvo con él, danzando precisamente al compás de una canción que era el himno oficioso del grupo y que les venía desde luego que ni pintada. El resto dio unas divertidas palmas en tanto Lance y ella evolucionaban por el salón…

Huye conmigo  
Almas perdidas y ensimismadas  
Corriendo salvajes, corriendo libres  
Dos niños, tú y yo.

Y yo digo  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Viviendo como si fuéramos dos renegados  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Viviendo como si fuéramos dos renegados  
Viviendo como dos renegados, renegados  
Larga vida a los pioneros  
Rebeldes y amotinados  
Sigue adelante y no tengas miedo  
Acércate, el fin está próximo

Y yo digo  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Viviendo como dos renegados  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Viviendo como dos renegados  
Viviendo como dos renegados, somos dos renegados

Todos saludan a los desvalidos  
Todos saludan a los nuevos niños  
Todos saludan a los fuera de la ley

Spielberg's and Kubrick's  
Es nuestro momento de hacer una película  
Es nuestra hora de arreglar las cosas  
Es nuestra hora de romper las reglas  
Vamos a empezar

Y yo digo  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Viviendo como si fuéramos dos renegados  
Hey, hey, hey  
Viviendo como si fuéramos dos renegados  
Hey, hey, hey  
Renegados  
Renegados

 

(Renegades X- Ambassadors, credit to the artista)

 

Y tras la fiesta pasaron unos días, Sabra se fue acoplando y poco a poco Lance la fue poniendo al corriente auxiliado por el resto. Comenzó con aquellas misiones realmente alucinantes. Jamás hubiera creído nada de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Tuvo que enfrentarse a seres a cual más extraño. Muchos hostiles, otros en cambio víctimas, a las que ayudaron. Y pese a todo el ajetreo de su nueva actividad durante los meses y años que pasaron trató de informarse sobre la vida de su ex pareja. Supo que, al fin se había casado con Martin, luego que fue madre. 

-Al menos tienes una vida tranquila y seguramente feliz. Ese chico te adoraba.- Pensaba siempre para tratar de aliviar el dolor que todavía sentía al recordar a su antiguo amor sonriendo débilmente para decirse.- Eso me hace estar contenta por ti. Bueno, yo también tengo buenos compañero y una estupenda amiga, con cierto derecho a roce…

 

De hecho, al principio, tanto ella como Debbie parecieron congeniar. Alguna vez incluso las dos cedieron a la tentación, terminando por acostarse juntas. Fue un choque de pasiones encendidas aunque, paradójicamente ninguna fue más allá. No hubo autentico amor, simplemente deseo. En una de esas ocasiones, tras concluir el intercambio de placer que mutuamente se profesaron, Sabra quedó tendida boca arriba, con su cuerpo desnudo siendo recorrido por las caricias de Deborah quién la observaba con gesto reflexivo. Al fin, la menor de las Hunter le dijo con tono suave y casi hasta maternal.

-Estás lejos, muy lejos de aquí, tanto que, si en vez de acariciarte te estuviera pinchando con un cuchillo, no creo que pudieras percibir la diferencia.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Quiso saber la israelí, devolviéndole una sorprendida mirada ahora.-

 

Debbie sonrió para acariciar el rostro de su amante y añadir con tono seguro.

-La sigues amando ¿verdad? Y la echas mucho de menos…  
-Sí.- Admitió su interlocutora.- Lo siento, no quise dar la impresión de ignorarte.  
-No te preocupes, cuando hacemos el amor eso es lo último que pensaría.- Se rio ahora Debbie quién no obstante agregó algo más seriamente.- Me sucede lo mismo muchas veces, cuando pienso en Kerria. Han pasado muchos años y me he relacionado con bastantes mujeres, pero nunca ha sido igual. Por eso puedo comprenderte.  
-Es solo que…- Suspiró la israelí incorporándose de la cama ahora.- Ya sabes. Esta vida no es lo que me gustaría ofrecerle a nadie. Tanta incertidumbre y riesgo, el peligro que conlleva. Si antes, cuando era piloto de combate, creí que eso era riesgo.-Suspiró con una leve sonrisa de ácida tristeza para remachar.- Aquello era como ir de paseo por el parque en comparación con lo de ahora.  
-Por eso siempre estamos solos. Y me refiero a todo el grupo. En eso somos iguales.- Declaró su pareja.-  
-Algunos como Kyle lo pasan incluso peor.- Comentó Sabra mirando a su contertulia ahora para afirmar.- Sé que ese pobre chico está colado por ti. Le encantaría estar en mi lugar ahora.  
-Eso no es posible.- Musitó Debbie.- Y él lo sabe desde siempre.  
-Seguro que sí, pero eso no le impide desearlo.- Añadió Sabra para alegar.- No puedes ordenar a tu corazón que ame a alguien de la misma manera que es imposible ordenarle que deje de hacerlo. Confía en mí. Sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

 

Deborah asintió, tras sentarse junto a su amante. Sabra le pasó un brazo tras los hombros, pero esta vez como una amiga haría con otra. Entonces la ex piloto añadió.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no quisiera hacerle sufrir. Me doy cuenta cuando nos mira y sabe que tú y yo tenemos algo más que una camaradería de grupo.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Suspiró Debbie.- Somos personas adultas y tenemos derecho a vivir nuestras vidas, ¿no crees?  
-Sí, pero tampoco quiero que tenga la cabeza en otra parte, como a veces me sucede a mí si veo a alguna hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes.- Sonrió Sabra con un deje de amargura.- Eso no es bueno para el trabajo.  
-Lo comprendo.- Se resignó Debbie.- No es lo mismo que me vea intimar con alguna muchacha ajena a lo que hacemos. Esas van y vienen. Aunque realmente no tiene motivo para sentirse celoso de ti. No eres mi novia.  
-Ya lo sé, soy solo soy un entretenimiento, para las tardes aburridas. - Se sonrió Sabra con algo de humor.-  
-¿Qué insinúas, que en vez de acostarnos juntas juguemos al ajedrez?- Se rio Debbie ahora.-   
-No me atrevería a sugerir algo tan íntimo, pero quizás, a las damas no estaría mal.- Rio también su interlocutora.-

 

Y tras mirarse divertidas, reír juntas y darse unos besos, Deborah asintió para declarar ya más seriamente.

-También me he fijado en cómo te mira a ti, Laurence. No sé, es raro que no haya intentado propasarse.  
-Ya le advertí que puedo resistir su sugestión.- Sonrió la ex militar.-  
-Si él quisiera no podrías, créeme.- Afirmó su compañera dejándola perpleja.-   
-¿Estás intentando decirme que…?- Se asombró su pareja.-  
-No podría estar segura, menos con él. Pero quizás a su modo, se haya enamorado de ti.- Especuló Deborah.-   
-¿Enamorarse de mí? ¿Laurence?- Se rio Sabra afirmando en un intento por parecer divertida.- Yo nunca podría competir contra el amor que se tiene a sí mismo.  
-De cualquier modo.- Sentenció Debbie ahora con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.- Tú y yo no nos amamos, solo buscamos refugio la una en la otra.  
-Y es una suerte.- Convino Sabra.- Porque es difícil encontrar ese refugio en otra parte. Aunque quizás…este tipo de relación sea un pobre sustituto de la que ambas hubiésemos querido tener, con las chicas a las que queríamos y todavía amamos.  
-Bueno, dejémoslo en un bálsamo para cuando alguna necesite una fuerte dosis de afecto, después de un duro día de oficina.- Repuso su compañera.-  
-Lo malo es que, pese a todo lo buena amante que eres, no lo siento real.- Suspiró Sabra.- Y perdóname Debbie, pero no quiero engañarme a mí misma más. Puede que algún día vuelva a enamorarme de otra mujer, sin embargo, ahora no quiero crearme falsas ilusiones.  
-Lo entiendo. Y me parece bien. No te preocupes. Y recuerda. Siempre tendrás en mí a una amiga con la que hablar. Eso sí podemos hacerlo sin crearnos falsas esperanzas. -Sentenció la menor de las Hunter.-

 

La israelí asintió y las dos acordaron finalmente ser sencillamente eso, buenas compañeras e incluso amigas, pero sin volver a repetir aquello. Y en cuanto a su otro objetivo, al fin pudo conseguirlo. Atrapar a Marla fue lo mejor que hizo durante esos años…

-Ahora pagarás al fin por todo lo que has hecho.- Sonrió, cuando se la llevaron esposada.-

Y aquello originó un juicio realmente duro y difícil en el que volvió a coincidir con una vieja amiga.

-Seguro que ella logrará que se haga justifica.- Pensaba Sabra con total seguridad.-…

 

Por su parte Tracer y Sharon también decidieron cambiar de aires. Tras tanta lucha y peligro en Nature la joven se lo pensó mejor, solicitando regresar a la Tierra. Pero ella no quería dejar a Rick. El chico entonces lo meditó. No deseaba repetir la historia que le costó perder a Pennie. Sharon era una chica buena y le quería. Además, él iba cumpliendo años y comenzaba a desear estabilidad. Quizás no la amase como amó a su antigua novia, que ahora estaba casada y era madre de dos chicos. Él lo sabía desde que Penélope le enviara aquella invitación a su boda que ni tan siquiera contestó. Y es que Rick no quería verla en brazos de otro, y menos con la familia que ya tenía. La única manera de consolarse en lo posible quizás fuese fundando la suya propia. Por ello, tuvo que vencerse incluso a sí mismo y sus propias convicciones de años y llamar a sus padres. Al principio fue duro pero el senador Jensen aceptó ayudarle en un par de cosas importantes. Y por si fuera poco, siendo un héroe todo era más fácil. Además, le ascendieron a comandante incluso tras su readmisión durante la crisis en Nature. Ahora podía definitivamente dejar el ejército y presentarse por el Estado de su progenitor que le confesó que ya estaba mayor y cansado cuando, tanto él como Sharon, fueron de visita a la Tierra. Así, durante una comida que fue mucho más cordial y tranquila que las de años precedentes, su padre le aseguraba.

-Hijo, si tu ocupases mi lugar nadie lo discutiría. Tendrías mi ayuda, mi consejo y el respaldo de todos lo que me han apoyado a mí durante tantos años.  
-Quizás no sea mala idea, pero te advierto que no sé ni por dónde empezar en ese mundo.- Confesó Rick.-

 

Su padre sonrió levemente para replicar con tono despreocupado.

-Tú sigue mis consejos y todo irá sobre ruedas.  
-¿Y tú querida?- Quiso saber la madre del joven candidato en ciernes.- ¿Qué piensas?  
-Bueno, en cualquier cosa que Rick desee hacer tendrá todo mi apoyo.- Sonrió la muchacha.- Y creo honestamente que si él pudiera influir desde un puesto en tal alta magistratura ayudaría a que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Luego ¿quién sabe? Quizás pueda llegar incluso más alto.

 

El propio Tracer la miró perplejo. Sharon nunca había evidenciado ese pensamiento. Aunque el senador desde luego quedó encantado con esa réplica y asintió, afirmando con un entusiasmo que su hijo pocas veces había escuchado en él.

-¿Lo ves?. Sharon es una mujer realmente inteligente y con la mente centrada. Con alguien así a tu lado arrasarás en las primarias y seguramente que vencerás en el Estado. - Y añadió complacido y hasta con sentido del humor, mirando a la muchacha.- La verdad. No sé si presentarla a ella o a ti.   
-Por el momento con estar a su lado me es suficiente.- Sonrió apuradamente la joven.-  
-En ese caso, un brindis.- Propuso John.- ¡Por mi sucesor y a buen seguro nuevo senador! ¡Mi hijo Rick! Y por su encantadora esposa… 

 

Se produjo un breve e incómodo silencio. Sharon algo envarada tuvo que negar con tono apurado.

-Bueno, no estamos casados, señor Jensen…  
-Pero eso no es nada que no se pueda arreglar.- Terció Rick, quién, sin que la chica se hubiera apercibido, se había levantado y aproximado hasta su silla.- ¿Verdad papá, mamá?- Agregó con tono de complicidad.-  
-Desde luego hijo.- Sonrió Sophie.-

 

Y para sorpresa y visible emoción de Sharon, el chico le ofrendó una cajita azul afelpada añadiendo con tono entre afectuoso, divertido y emotivo.

-Señorita Templeton. ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo? Y que conste que no lo digo por la campaña electoral. Si me dices que sí, habré ganado el puesto más importante de mi vida, no importa lo que vote la gente. Tendré el cargo de ser tu esposo.

 

Ella abrió esa pequeña caja para descubrir un anillo de oro con un diamante engastado en él. Apenas pudo contener las lágrimas cuando asintió para ser capaz de musitar un emocionado.

-Sí…

 

Por una vez pudo romperse el protocolo en el salón de los Jensen. Rick se levantó tomando en brazos a su ahora prometida y la besó en los labios con los aplausos de fondo de sus padres quienes habían sido sus cómplices para preparar aquello desde el mismo momento en que su hijo se lo comentó. Tras aquello hicieron muchos planes y Sharon, entre otras cosas, le pidió que en la lista de invitados figurasen unas personas muy especiales para ella.

-Me encantaría que mis señoritas de la guardería, las que me salvaron de esos demonios, pudieran asistir a la boda.  
-Por supuesto cariño.- Sonrió él, recordándole además a su ya prometida.- Y por si fuera poco una de ellas es la madre de mi viejo amigo Leval. A él y a su familia también les invitaremos. Y a Mazoui, que está casado con la hija de Ian Masters. ¡Imagina que regalo nos podrían hacer!

 

Sharon se rio de lo que sabía era una broma más de su novio. ¡Cómo si la familia de él no tuviera dinero! Asintió desde luego, añadiendo a su vez.

-¿Y qué hay de ese amigo tuyo, Mullins?  
-Por supuesto que invitaré al viejo Tim y a su marido, ¡ja, ja! - Se rio Tracer añadiendo con humor.- A lo mejor hasta le encargo el discurso. A buen seguro que dirá, felicidades, y ya está.

 

Y ambos se rieron abrazados. Los meses pasaron y la boda se celebró. Afortunadamente los invitados pudieron asistir todos. Tras saludar a amigos entrañables como Leval, Amatista, Mazoui, Satory y sus hijos, Mullins y su esposo, los recién casados fueron recorriendo las mesas de los invitados para agradecerles su presencia. Por su lado, Sharon se reencontró muy feliz con esas dos antiguas maestras suyas a quienes abrazó muy emocionada. Todo fue realmente bien. Allí estaban en el salón del banquete, charlando con animación y nostalgia.

-Señorita Connie, señorita Bertie.- Exclamó la chica ante esas dos perplejas mujeres.-  
-Vaya.- Sonrió Bertie, dedicándole una cariñosa mirada para declarar.- Cuando nos llegó tu invitación al principio no supimos quien eras. Mi marido hasta llegó a decir que debía tratarse de un error. Pero luego, tras ver el video que enviaste con las invitaciones nos acordamos enseguida.

 

Sharon las escuchaba con interés, mirándolas con auténtica ternura y devoción. Sus antiguas señoritas de guardería estaban algo mayores pero conservaban buena parte de su belleza. También vio al guerrero dorado, un hombre asimismo de edad madura ya, más corpulento de lo que ella recordaba. Y al esposo de la señorita Connie, que era el señor Rodney. Se acordaba bien de como él, espada en mano, luchó también contra esos malvados demonios. Ahora su pelo era entre cano y gris en vez de moreno, pero sus ojos azules seguían siendo inquisitivos y llenos de bondad. También les dio un sentido abrazo a ambos.

-¡Vaya con la pequeña Sharon!- Sonrió Roy Malden acariciando el mentón de la joven.- Acabo de saludar a tus padres. Celebro que sigan bien.  
-Gracias a usted que los trajo de vuelta. Cambió mi vida. Todos ustedes lo hicieron.- Se emocionó la chica.-  
-Todo eso tenía que suceder, por así decirlo estaba escrito.- Comentó enigmáticamente el señor Rodney.-   
-Tú siempre tan existencial, ¡paleto de Kansas! - Se rio su amigo Roy palmeándole la espalda.- Anda, dejemos a la chica que disfrute de su boda y vayamos nosotros a disfrutar de los canapés.

 

Y dicho esto, ambos la saludaron una vez más con mucha gentileza dejándola con Beruche y Cooan. 

-Estás preciosa, cariño.- Sonrió Bertie mirándola detenidamente.- La pequeña Sharon…¡cómo pasa el tiempo!  
-Sí, recuerdo cómo te diste cuenta de quienes éramos y como me quitaste el antifaz.- Sonrió Cooan.-  
\- Todavía no puedo creerlo. Ustedes eran las justicieras.- Sonrió la muchacha no sin sentirse aun algo azorada.-   
-Ese honor ha pasado a otra generación ya.- Repuso Bertie.- Para nosotros llegó la hora de descansar y disfrutar de nuestros nietos.  
-Mi hermana tiene razón, ya hicimos todo lo que debíamos. Aunque siempre estaremos aquí para echar una mano a nuestras familias cuando lo necesiten.- Añadió Cooan.-  
-Ustedes fueron como ángeles de la guarda para mí.- Sollozó la emocionada chica.-   
-Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer.- Sonrió cálidamente Beruche para sentenciar.- Ahora procura ser muy feliz. Porque el tiempo pasa muy rápido, querida.  
-Si. Lo sabemos muy bien.- Convino Cooan con igual simpatía.- 

 

Por su parte, Rick había estado escuchando aquella conversación, fue saludado por esas dos mujeres y con mucho respeto comentó.

-Siendo ustedes las madres de Leval, Kerria, Alan, Lance e Idina, cualquier cosa que nos digan irá a misa para nosotros. Ahora comprendo cómo sus hijos son todos tan magníficos. Es natural.  
-Muchas gracias, muchacho.- Sonrió Beruche.- Tú pareces ser fantástico también.   
-Y ahora tienes lo más hermoso que se pueda tener, una familia propia e ilusión por el futuro. Trata de mantenerla siempre.- Le aconsejó afablemente Cooan.-

 

El aludido asintió, besando las manos de ambas señoras con gran deferencia, después se acercó entonces para, con un tono de respeto y admiración poco habituales en él, dirigirse a esos dos hombres que eran los esposos de aquellas insignes invitadas.

-Es para nosotros un gran honor que haya aceptado la invitación a nuestra boda. Señor Rodney, señor Malden. Mi esposa hablaba maravillas de ustedes.  
-Gracias muchacho, pero habiendo comida gratis vamos a donde nos inviten. ¿Verdad Tommy?- Se rio Roy guiñándole un ojo a sus interlocutores.-  
-Eso es verdad.- Se sonrió su amigo con tono divertido.-

 

Rick se rio también. Desde luego el padre de Roy era como él mismo. Un bromista impenitente. Aunque el joven siguió hablando con tono serio para decirle precisamente a sus invitados.

-Señor Malden. Su hijo es alguien realmente sobresaliente. Su sobrino Mazoui también. Y ambos me contaron que todo se lo deben a usted por su entrenamiento, y a usted, señor Rodney por sus enseñanzas. También conozco a sus dos hijos, Alan y Lance, son también personas fuera de lo común. No les llego ni a la suela de los zapatos a ninguno.  
-Tú eres un buen muchacho también. Ellos te aprecian mucho.- Afirmó Tom devolviéndole la cortesía y agregando con visible aprobación.- Y no te hagas de menos, sé que eres un tipo formidable, valiente y honrado.   
-Y hasta tienes sentido del humor. Eso me lo ha dicho mi hijo Leval.- Intervino Roy añadiendo con más afecto, a modo de recomendación paternal.- Ahora tienes también una esposa preciosa. Y si quieres un consejo, de quienes sabemos lo que es el ajetreo, trata de vivir una vida tranquila y sin más sobresaltos.  
-Sí, algo me dice que ya has cumplido con creces tu papel.- Agregó Tom con ese tinte de misterio que Rick recordaba también en Lance.- Ahora disfruta de tu recompensa.

 

El joven no llegaba a comprender del todo esas palabras aunque asintió. Esos dos hombres debían de ser muy sabios además de importantes. Sobre todo el señor Rodney quien, habiendo sido maestro de Mazoui, a buen seguro sabría muy bien de lo que hablaba. Por lo que decidió hacerles caso.

-Lo hice y fue una magnífica decisión.- Se decía ahora Rick, algunos años más tarde, siendo ya senador electo y con su esposa esperando su primer hijo.- 

 

Hubo otros que también retornaron a la Tierra. Al menos al poco tiempo de tener lugar aquella sangrienta batalla, y para su desgracia lo hicieron en peores circunstancias. Por ejemplo, Brenda estaba rota. No podía decirles a sus padres lo sucedido. ¿Qué sentido tendría?. Si al menos Celia hubiese vuelto con ella… Pero no iba a hacer que sus padres volvieran a experimentar el terrible sufrimiento de perder a su hija de nuevo. Al poco tiempo la joven se dio a la bebida aún más que antes. De hecho ya nada le importaba, al menos Bai Chen, que sí estaba plenamente recobrada de su amarga experiencia, se ocupaba de todo. La modelo, apenada y muy preocupada por Brenda, avisó a la señora Deveraux. La propia Esmeralda acudió una vez más a Nature para ver a esa desgraciada. Ahora, esos informes que había olvidado retornaron a su memoria. Tuvo que ir a la sede de modas Deveraux aunque Brenda no estaba allí. En su lugar fue Bai Chen quien la recibió. Una vez en el despacho de la encargada, la directora en funciones de la sede de Nature explicó a su jefa.

-Verá, señora Deveraux. Brenda me tiene muy preocupada. Está destrozada. ¡Pobre mujer!  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.- 

 

Su contertulia le contó lo poco que sabía, al parecer su hermana gemela no había muerto, estuvo capturada por los Arcoily, la raza de invasores que atacó el planeta. Sin embargo, logró liberarse y esta vez sí dio su vida para ayudar a defender Nature.

-Al poco de eso, Brenda vino un día y me entregó un pendrive con documentos y pruebas de parte del dinero que había desviado.- Remachó la muchacha.-  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró su jefa con gesto pensativo.-

 

Eso confirmó todas sus sospechas y las pruebas que tenía. Aunque Bai Chen añadió, en defensa de su ex encargada.

-Vendió su casa y me dio un cheque para cubrir lo que había tomado.- Le contó.- Aun así, quedan cientos de miles de créditos por devolver.  
-¿Dónde está esa chica ahora?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-No tengo ni idea, creo que vagaba de albergue en albergue.- Repuso con tono profundamente apenado la oriental, añadiendo llena de tristeza.- Le ofrecí al menos poder quedarse aquí a dormir, pero se negó.  
-Eso no puede continuar.- Repuso Esmeralda afirmando con franqueza.- Mira, al principio había estado pensando en denunciarla y que la procesaran por estafa y robo. Pero… creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado castigo. En el fondo nunca fue una mala chica. Únicamente no fue capaz de discernir el camino adecuado y fue demasiado impaciente. Era buena modelo pero no tenía el suficiente nivel como para ser de las mejores. Creo que en su corazón lo supo siempre y eso la amargó. Después pasó lo de su hermana. Entonces cometí un grave error. Quise enviarla a Nature en parte para que pudiera despedirse de ella y sus recuerdos. Pero, en vez de eso, se desvió. Bueno, aquello ya pasó. No puede cambiarse pero te diré lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Si estás conmigo, la buscaremos, la encontraremos y….

 

Bai Chen asintió, incluso con alguna lágrima de emoción al oír la idea de su jefa. Así pues ambas se pusieron manos a la obra. Esmeralda tenía buenos contactos e influencias, le fue sencillo averiguar el paradero de esa chica. Así, la señora Deveraux se puso en camino junto con su nueva encargada para ver a esa infeliz. Tras recorrer algunas zonas complicadas de la parte más precaria de la ciudad, llegaron a un pequeño albergue. Las personas que se ocupaban del mismo quedaron sorprendidas al ver la holo foto que Bai les mostró.

-Pues sí. - Admitió una mujer algo mayor ya, al ver la imagen de Brenda, tan elegante y arreglada en aquella proyección.- Es ella, aunque desde luego la pobre chica no está así de bien ahora.  
-¿Podría indicarnos donde se encuentra? Por favor.- Solicitó Esmeralda.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió, llevándolas al interior de una sala con algunas camas y sofás. La mayoría viejos, desgastados e incómodos. El olor tampoco era agradable. Aunque dejaron eso a un lado al ver a la joven. Hasta la propia Esmeralda quedó impactada. Brenda estaba mal vestida con una ropa ya sucia y rota, su pelo despeinado y lacio le tapaba media cara y aferraba una botella que parecía ser de vino, en su mano derecha. En un primer momento la muchacha ni reparó en ellas. Tenía una mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte. Fue su jefa quien quiso llamar su atención acercándose para ponerse en su campo visual.

-Brenda. Soy yo, Esmeralda.

Al principio la interpelada no respondió, luego finalmente musitó con voz cansada y llena de amargura.

-No puedo darle nada más, no me queda nada…  
-No he venido a eso.- Contestó la señora Deveraux con el tono más amable que pudo, anunciándole.- Quiero sacarte de aquí.  
-Estoy donde debo estar.- Suspiró la joven dando otro trago a lo poco que le quedaba en esa botella al tiempo que sentenciaba.- La basura debe quedarse en el vertedero…

 

Bai Cheng y Esmeralda se miraron con evidente preocupación. Esa chica no estaba nada bien. La veterana propietaria había vivido muchas cosas y tenía una gran experiencia para saber detectar los engaños y podía percibir de inmediato que el tono de esa muchacha, que ahora rayaba en la auto condena y el total desespero, nada tenía que ver con su pasada arrogancia. De modo que, suave pero enérgicamente a la vez, le ordenó.

-Brenda, mírame…

 

Aunque la joven sollozaba ahora con apenas un murmullo, gimiendo desolada.

-No soy capaz de mirarla a la cara, señora Deveraux.

Bai Cheng tuvo que alejarse un poco para que sus lágrimas no fueran vistas por su ex jefa. Entre tanto, Esmeralda insistió.

-Nada de lo que has hecho, por malo que hayas creído que fuera, justifica que estés así. Y no lo digo porque me des pena, sabes que siempre soy sincera. Descubrí tus actividades y estaba dispuesta a castigarte pero…también sé que has devuelto todo lo que has podido. Y ahora me preocupas más tú que ninguna otra cosa. No puedes terminar tu vida así.

 

Al fin la muchacha se atrevió a elevar un poco la vista y pudo susurrar entre lágrimas de dolor.

-Volví a perder a Celia. Pero al menos ella se arrepintió de sus errores y estuvo dispuesta a pagar por ellos. No seré menos que mi hermana. Merezco vivir en el Infierno y espero que, dentro de poco, al menos, pueda reunirme con ella, donde quiera que esté. Usted no puede comprenderlo, señora Deveraux…no tiene idea de lo que es vivir en una constante agonía, llena de dolor y de remordimiento.

 

Esmeralda movió la cabeza y acarició las mejillas de esa muchacha, tratando de enjugarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo al tiempo que respondía con suavidad.

-Te equivocas, sé muy bien lo que es estar en el Infierno. Te lo puedo asegurar. Creer que tus crímenes han sido tan terribles que no mereces el perdón ni el amor de nadie. No saber cómo pagar por tus culpas. Pero créeme. La solución no está en morir en vida. Está en intentar levantarse y comenzar de nuevo. Brenda. Tienes unos padres que te quieren, y podrías tener amigos y personas que estuvieran a tu lado para ayudarte a superar esto si las dejases.

Aunque la joven parecía no oír aquellas palabras de consuelo, o al menos entenderlas en otro sentido cuando replicó.

-Solo le suplico que no me envíe a la cárcel para que mis padres no se enteren. No quiero que sufran más. - Gimió la destrozada chica.- Se lo suplico, ¡déjeme aquí!

 

Esmeralda la miró con una profunda conmiseración reflejada en sus pupilas. Movió levemente la cabeza. Se daba cuenta que tendría que ser más enérgica o perdería a esa desgraciada.

-¡Óyeme bien! También soy madre y no desearía ver a mi propia hija en este estado. No temas. No te voy a enviar a la cárcel.- Le aseguró su jefa llena de compasión hacia ella, aunque agregando con más determinación.- Pero sí a una clínica. ¿Quieres evitar que tus padres vuelvan a sufrir? Pues entonces que no pierdan a la hija que les queda. Tienes que eliminar esa dependencia del alcohol. Será duro pero eres joven, fuerte y debes ser una luchadora. En modas Deveraux subvencionamos terapias para tratar adicciones y luego programas de rehabilitación. Te prometo que, si eres capaz de someterte a eso, cuando estés totalmente reestablecida no te faltará un puesto en mi empresa. Olvidaré todo lo pasado y no me deberás ningún dinero. ¿Me oyes, niña?

 

La chica no daba la impresión de haber escuchado nada. Quizás perdida en sus propios y dolorosos pensamientos como estaba. Al fin, Esmeralda añadió, incluso con tono más severo.

-¿Acaso crees que si tu hermana pudiera verte estaría feliz de encontrarte así? ¿Piensas que hubiera deseado esto para ti? Seguro que se sacrificó para que tú y otras muchas personas tuvierais la oportunidad de otro comienzo y de una vida feliz. ¿Vas a hacer que su muerte haya sido inútil?... Si es así, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar cuando te llegue la hora y vuelvas a verla en el Más Allá. Y te lo aseguro, hijita, eso pasará. Tarde o temprano todos tendremos que rendir cuentas.

 

Esas contundentes palabras sí que hicieron mella en Brenda quien miró a su jefa ahora con incredulidad e incluso temor, para balbucear casi dando la impresión de que había perdido del todo su razón.

-No, no quiero que ella me desprecie…¡Por favor! No le diga nada…  
-Se fuerte.- La animó su interlocutora.- Sal de aquí y sal de esto. Te ayudaré, tienes mi palabra. Y después serás tú quien ayudarás a otras. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedo contar contigo? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

 

Y finalmente Brenda asintió, llorando y suspirando, para replicar.

-Sí, ahora sí, se lo juro…  
-Te creo, niña. Ahora sí que te creo. - Le sonrió Esmeralda quién hizo una seña a Bai Chen para que la ayudase a incorporar a la debilitada joven.- Anda, vámonos de aquí.

 

Entre ambas pudieron a duras penas prestar apoyo a Brenda para levantarse y caminar hasta la calle. Antes de irse Esmeralda tomó nota de aquel lugar para dar orden a su banco de que enviase una donación de varios miles de créditos. Quizá así los pobres desgraciados que allí se refugiaban tuvieran unas mejores condiciones de vida. Desgraciadamente no podría auxiliar a todos, sin embargo esperaba tener éxito al menos con esa pobre desdichada. Al fin llegaron hasta el taxi deslizador que las aguardaba y la diseñadora le indicó a Bai en cuanto subieron a Brenda en él.

-Iremos a un apartamento de la Casa Deveraux aquí. Después de bañar a esta chica llamaremos a un médico para que la examine. Contrataré a alguna enfermera y personal cualificado para que velen por ella hasta que esté lo bastante reestablecida como para viajar a la Tierra. Por mi parte debo volver ya allí. Te encomiendo su cuidado y te nombro nueva responsable de Modas Deveraux en Nature. ¿Aceptas?  
-Por supuesto, señora. Es para mí un gran honor. - Asintió la modelo entre agradecida y llena de responsabilidad.-   
-Sé que te gustaría desfilar en la Tierra y ten por seguro que, en cuanto pueda enviarte un reemplazo, te llamaré de vuelta allí. Te lo has ganado Bai Chen. Has sido digna de toda la confianza que deposité en ti. Ahora te ruego que tengas un poco más de paciencia, quizás en un año más eso sea posible.  
-Señora, normalmente la paciencia es algo que en mi cultura estamos acostumbrados a cultivar. Se debe dar tiempo a la cosecha para que germine y de frutos. Ahora estoy más preocupada por Brenda que por otra cosa.- Afirmó la joven, observando a su ex encargada con visible y genuina piedad.- 

 

Esmeralda sonrió posando una de sus manos sobre las de esa chica. Sabía que podía contar con ella. De ese modo llevaron a Brenda a una de las casas de modelos que estaba libre. Y todo fue tal y como la diseñadora le comentó a Bai. Al fin, tras un año y medio, llegó de la Tierra un reemplazo tan capaz con la oriental. Y no vino sola.

-Sí.- Pensaba la sustituta de Bai Chen, justo antes de verse con ella para recibir el testigo.- Me pasa lo mismo que a la pobre Brenda, pero haciendo el camino inverso. Vengo a Nature para alejarme de lo que pasó en la Tierra.

 

Y es que la modelo y actriz volvió deseando instalarse en su antiguo hogar. Olvidar aquellas traumáticas experiencias y rehacer su vida con la persona a la que amaba. Ahora con la perspectiva del tiempo recordaba casi todo lo vivido con un sentimiento agridulce. Exceptuando los últimos meses que fueron realmente terribles. De algunas cosas no se había atrevido a hablar con Mei Ling. Y en parte eso la hacía sentir culpable dado que su pareja sí le puso al corriente de todas sus increíbles peripecias. En cuanto a ella, ¿qué podía decir? Al menos logró ser muy famosa y cotizada sí, pero ¡a qué precio!... Durante su viaje de regreso junto a su novia ambas lo rememoraron. Sonia de vez en cuando miraba con tristeza por la ventanilla de la nave. Mei Ling enseguida lo notaba y le daba una afectuosa mano que la actriz estrechaba entre las suyas.

-No pudiste hacer nada.- La animaba la oriental dando por supuesta la causa del pesar de su novia.- Y pese a todo lo intentaste.   
-Lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.- Suspiró la española.- 

 

Y es que todo estaba relacionado. Las cosas se fueron preparando años antes incluso. Al poco de llegar a la Tierra Ben y ella siguieron promocionando la película y de paso, dando pie a que todo el mundo pensara que vivían un idilio. Siempre sonrientes, juntos, muchas veces abrazados. Posando para los fotógrafos y saliendo en televisión. Luego el rodaje y los viajes por varios países para publicitar el estreno. Aquello casi fue lo menos duro. Una película con guion flojo que no tuvo la acogida esperada. Aunque ella se salvó de la crítica. Estando junto con Percie, en la casa del actor, aquel agente y novio de Ben, leía los comentarios sobre ella.

-Sonia Calderón firma una interpretación creíble y con matices.- Afirmó con tono amable.-  
-Sí.- Suspiró Ben quien añadió, al hilo de ese mismo artículo.- Y continúa. En un mediocre film con trama previsible en donde Crew vuelve a hacer de sí mismo. Otro producto más de la factoría para uso y consumo de sus jóvenes fans.  
-No te ponen mal.- Le animó Sonia.- Hacer de ti mismo es un papel magnífico.  
-En la Tierra siempre han sido mucho más exigentes.- Intervino Percie acariciando el rostro de su pareja.- No lo tomes como algo personal.  
-Quizás debí quedarme en Nature.- Sonrió levemente Ben.- Firmando holo autógrafos para las jovencitas.  
-No digas eso. Eres un estupendo actor.- Afirmó Sonia.-

 

Al tiempo que la chica declaraba aquello Percie besó los labios de su pareja y Ben le devolvió un beso algo más apasionado. La joven se sonrió, aunque su mirada translucía tristeza.

-Perdón.- Se excusó de inmediato el actor.-  
-No, no tienes porqué disculparte.- Repuso ella.-  
-¿Has sabido algo de Mei Ling?- Se interesó Percie.-   
-No. No sé nada.- Suspiró Sonia.- Supongo que estará bien. Quizás algo dolida por mi marcha.  
-Llámala. Trata de conectar con ella enviando un holo mensaje.- Sugirió Ben.-  
-Le he mandado un par de ellos, pero no me ha respondido.- Musitó la muchacha con evidente pesar en su tono.-

 

Tanto Ben como Percie se miraron apenados por su amiga. De hecho ambos parecían apreciarla mucho. Eran además conscientes del sacrificio que ella hacía.

-Por lo menos volviste a estar conmigo.- Le dijo Sonia a su pareja saliendo de esos recuerdos.-  
-Y eso me hizo muy feliz. Fue una verdadera desgracia lo que le ocurrió luego a Ben.- Afirmó la oriental.- No merecía algo así.

 

Su interlocutora no respondió, paso un rato y las dos muchachas iban conversando ahora sobre temas triviales cuando Sonia se sintió indispuesta.

-Quizás sea que esta nave se mueve un poco.- Conjeturó Mei Ling añadiendo no obstante, sin dejar de mirar a su pareja. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No te preocupes, no es tan terrible.- Sonrió al muchacha.- Discúlpame un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

 

Su novia asintió, Sonia se encaminó al baño. Allí sufrió arcadas. Vomitó un poco y tras respirar hondo y lavarse, se encontró mejor.

-Bueno, nunca me gustaron estos viajes, siempre lo he pasado mal.- Pensó en tanto regresaba a su asiento. -  
-No queda mucho ya para llegar a Nature.- La animó Mei Ling.-

 

Sonia asintió y tras disculparse con su novia quiso dormir un poco. Durante su sueño recordó aquello. Sobre todo una cosa que sería fundamental para su vida y la de Mei Ling. Ocurrió al poco de la muerte de Ben. La joven quedó muy sorprendida cuando Percie, aun sin recobrarse de aquella tragedia, le ofreció.

-Yo no creo que pueda cumplir mi sueño, pero, si te sirve, él dejo congelado algo.  
-¿Algo de qué?- Quiso saber ella sin comprender.-  
-Su esperma.- Suspiró el pobre hombre, con ojos llorosos, para desvelar.- Era por si algún día, los dos, ya sabes. Hubiéramos podido formar una familia. A veces lo hablábamos, cuando se retirase, poder subrogar a una mujer...  
-¿Un vientre de alquiler?- Se sorprendió ella mirándole atónita.-  
-Puede que algún día, tu novia y tú queráis tener un hijo.- Especuló Percie.- Si eso fuera así, ojalá que utilizaseis el semen que Ben donó.

 

Sonia le miró emocionada, no sabía qué decir. Al fin abrazó a ese desdichado y ambos lloraron. La joven modelo, tras separarse de él, sonrió animosa asintiendo para rematar.

-No podría imaginar un mejor padre que él. Muchas gracias Percie, sí, me gustaría. De hecho deseo irme de aquí, volver a Nature. Allí también hay paparazis y periodistas sin escrúpulos. Así como cada vez más intolerantes. Pero al menos es tranquilo y mi pareja podría trabajar más cómodamente con sus compañeras de antes.  
-Hacedlo, sed felices y huid de este mundo tan cruel.- Sollozó su interlocutor.-  
-Lo haré, pero antes convocaré una rueda de prensa. Ya tengo muchas ganas de decir a todos esos hipócritas lo que pienso de ellos.- Repuso la chica, ahora con más tono de indignación. -

 

Y no se recató en hacerlo. Tildando de crueles y falsos a todos los que habían atacado a Ben desde que aquellas imágenes se hicieran públicas. Acusando a esos malvados sectarios ante la opinión pública. Levantó mucho revuelo sí. Pero la mayor parte de la gente no la creyó o no quiso hacerlo. Todo comenzó cuando su ex novio Rafa la chantajeó. Sonia lloró mucho cuando aquello pasó. Se culpaba en parte de lo sucedido. Ese individuo tan machista como posesivo, jamás admitió que ella le dejase. Esa pesadilla empezó un par de meses antes de la muerte de Ben. Entonces nada hacía presagiar aquello. Sonia había terminado una sesión de fotos con su compañero de rodaje y salía tras firmar algunos autógrafos. Estaban en el país natal de la joven promocionando la película. Los dos se disponían a salir cuando, entre el nutrido público, la muchacha escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba en su idioma materno.

-Sonia, soy yo... Rafa.- Escuchó viendo a un tipo de pelo moreno, bronceado y alto que agitaba las manos.-

 

La chica no supo que hacer, aunque llevada por el deseo de arreglar la turbia forma de despedirse que tuvieron, se aproximó a él.

-No esperaba verte por aquí.  
-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba, pero recuerda que soy tu mayor fan.- Se sonrió él.-

 

Ella se aproximó algo más, lo justo como para que ese cerdo entonces le susurrase.

-Y tengo algunas fotos y videos nuestros. Ya sabes, de cuando tú y yo lo pasábamos bien en mi casa. Me pregunto cuanto valdrán ahora que eres tan popular, sobre todo con los niños y adolescentes.

 

La aludida se quedó tan pálida que el propio Ben se aproximó mirándola con inquietud. Los miembros de seguridad apartaban a los fans y curiosos. El actor pese a todo firmó algunos autógrafos y en cuanto al fin pudo, le susurró a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí.- Musitó ésta, indicándole entonces.- Estaba saludando a un viejo conocido.  
-Su ex, para ser exactos, amigo.- Se presentó ese individuo.- Rafael Noriega. Estábamos quedando para vernos un día, e intercambiar algunos recuerdos. Cosas que ella se dejó por casa. ¿Verdad Sonia?  
-Sí, claro.- Musitó ella ante la atónita mirada de Ben.-  
-Mi dirección.- Le informó Rafa pasándole una tarjeta.- Nos veremos allí, cariño. Un placer conocerle, amigo. Hacen ustedes muy buena pareja...-remató con una sorna que pasó desapercibida a su interlocutor.-

 

Y es que, ajeno a lo que realmente sucedía, Ben asintió dándole las gracias, aunque con su atención más enfocada a otros fans que pugnaban por acercarse a él y a su compañera de reparto. Ésta sin embargo se había quedado clavada en el sitio. Al final reaccionó y tanto ella como el actor se fueron a su camerino una vez que ese tipo se alejó perdiéndose entre el gentío.

-¿Qué te pasa Sonia?- Te veo pálida.- Inquirió el muchacho con inquietud.-  
-Estoy bien, será el cansancio.- Repuso ella tratando de restarle importancia.- Llevamos mucho tiempo de giras.  
-Espero que te recobres enseguida.- Asintió el joven, dándole la razón.- Este ritmo es excesivo, pero al menos verás a tu novia pronto.- Sonrió más animoso intentando recordar.- Eso me comentaste hace poco, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Mei Ling pidió una excedencia para venir a la Tierra.- Respondió Sonia alegrando su expresión.- Al fin pudo contactar conmigo. Han pasado muchas cosas en Nature, dijo que no quería contármelas por video conferencia. Llegará en unos pocos días. Estoy muy ilusionada de volverla a ver.  
-Me alegro mucho por ti, y bueno, por las dos.- Afirmó Ben.- Merecéis estar juntas y disfrutar de vuestra relación. Y además, ya me sentía culpable.  
-¿Tú, por qué?- Se sorprendió la chica.-  
-Porque por mi causa has estado apartada de ella.- Repuso el actor, añadiendo.- En cambio, Percie y yo hemos estado juntos. Aunque sea a escondidas, manteniendo las apariencias. Pero al menos nos hemos tenido el uno al otro.  
-No tienes nada de que culparte.- Le sonrió amablemente ella.- Al contrario, Percie y tú sois como unos hermanos mayores. Me habéis ayudado y protegido en este mundo que es nuevo para mí.- Remachó la modelo con visible agradecimiento. -  
-Ha sido un placer, hermanita.- Sonrió Ben posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica. - Anda, ahora vámonos.

 

Sonia asintió sonriendo a su vez, ese hombre siempre sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor. Era cierto que, tras tanto tiempo juntos, entre rodajes, viajes y actividades en común, habían desarrollado una afinidad fraternal. Ninguno desde luego hubiera pensado en nada más. Aunque claro, de vez en cuando y delante de la prensa o los fans se daban la mano o se miraban con exageradas dosis de afecto. Sin embargo, era parte de su actuación. Si bien nunca admitían abiertamente esa presunta relación. Fue lo más inteligente, sin siquiera preguntar todo el mundo asumía que ambos eran pareja o que mantenían un romance ¡Si la gente supiera la verdad! Por ello Sonia se alegraba de poder contar con alguien que no solo la comprendía bien sino que estaba en su misma situación. Y ahora, cuando Mei Ling llegara todo sería aún mejor. Podrían salir los cuatro y fingir como en Nature, que Percie era el novio de la oriental y que ambos les acompañaban en alguna salida de parejas. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era la repentina aparición de su exnovio. Por propia experiencia sabía lo rastrero y canalla que podía llegar a ser.

-Solo espero que no tenga nada, o que lo que sea que quiera se lo pueda pagar.- Suspiró la chica.-

 

Y aunque no le apetecía en absoluto miró aquella tarjeta encontrando un número de teléfono. Tras mantener una breve lucha interna al fin se decidió a llamar. Tras algunos tonos escuchó la voz de Rafa.

-Me alegra que hayas llamado tan pronto.- Saludó él con tinte jovial.-  
-Dime cuando podemos vernos para arreglar las cosas.- Le pidió abruptamente Sonia.-  
-Eso suena bien, ¿ya te has cansado de ese guaperas?- Se burló él.-  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Replicó la chica con un tono más molesto ahora.-  
-En la siguiente dirección.- Le indicó él, ya sin ese tono de chanza anterior.-

 

Sonia tomó buena nota mental de eso y colgó. Estando en Barcelona, su ciudad natal, conocía bien las comunicaciones. Algo desarreglada y con gafas de sol, podía viajar en el metro o el bus sin ser reconocida. Así lo hizo llegando a un apartamento en la Diagonal. Allí subió al piso que le indicara su ex novio. Con el corazón palpitándole deprisa llamó a la puerta. Al cabo de unos instantes Rafa abrió. Vestía un simple pantalón corto y en su torso desnudo solo colgaba una cadenita de oro que sujetó con una mano mostrándola a su interlocutora.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Le preguntó a la muchacha.- Me la regalaste tú.

 

Cuando ella asintió, el individuo se apartó haciéndole una indicación para que entrase, Sonia lo hizo. Pasaron a un salón que tenía apenas un sofá y dos sillas con una desvencijada mesa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Ofreció Rafa con tono afable.-  
-No gracias.- Replicó secamente ella.- Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Agregó de modo contundente. -

 

Su contertulio se paseó un poco por el salón, dejando que ella le observase ir de un lado a otro, en tanto respondía.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Verás, cariño. Hace no mucho tiempo, hubiera deseado simplemente que volvieses a mi lado. Me dejaste muy jodido. ¿Sabes?  
-Lo siento.- Repuso la aludida, esgrimiendo a su vez.- Pero tú querías tenerme como si de una esclava se tratara, Y yo quería poder vivir mi vida.  
-Ya, ya.- La cortó él.- Mira, éramos muy jóvenes y nos queríamos. Eso seguro. Pero tuviste que presentarte a ese concurso ridículo de modas Deveraux.  
-Por favor, Rafa.- Le pidió ella tratando de ser paciente.- Eso ya es agua pasada.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió él quién, a renglón seguido añadió, casi con regocijo.- Y el agua pasada no mueve molino. Pero esto que tenemos ahora sí que lo hará. Mira...

 

Y sin dejar de sonreír, sacó un teléfono móvil en donde le mostraba algunas fotografías suyas. Siendo ella casi una adolescente. Sonia aparecía muy ligera de ropa. Para su vergüenza recordaba aquello. Cuando los dos empezaron a salir. Esas fiestas con borrachera y sexo. Al menos él siempre usaba protección. Pero ella aparecía mostrando sus pechos y casi todo lo demás.

-Es una foto muy artística, seguro que iban a darme muchos likes.- Se sonrió Rafael.-

 

Suspirando resignada, Sonia hizo ademán de sacar su teléfono en tanto le preguntaba.

-¿Cuánto quieres por esa foto?

 

Sin embargo no esperaba que Rafa se echara a reír. Aquello la inquieto aún más si cabía. El tipo, con expresión divertida, movió la cabeza y entonces declaró.

-Sonia cariño, esa foto te la regalo. Es una muestra de mi buena voluntad. Solo a cambio de un beso como los que me dabas antes. ¿Te acuerdas?

 

La chica le miró perpleja, aunque si solo deseaba eso. Se aproximó a él para darle un leve beso impersonal en los labios. Pero el joven, lejos de quedar satisfecho, replicó, una vez lo hubo recibido.

-Así no. Cariño. ¿Eres una buena actriz o no?- Inquirió con sorna.- Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor.- Le pidió él agregando.- Imagínate que estás rodando una escena de pasión con tu novio, el señor guaperas.

 

Y pese a disgustarle aquello la joven no tuvo otra opción. Se acercó a él, aunque Rafa la mantuvo todavía algo separada limitándose a acariciarla el pelo y la cara. Después la tomó de los hombros acercándola hacia sí. En esta ocasión la modelo sí obsequió a su ex novio con un beso apasionado que él supo acompañar en tanto la tocaba ciertas zonas indecorosas. Al fin, harta , Sonia se apartó.

-¡Ya tuviste lo que querías!- Espetó ella.-  
-¡Vamos!- se rio el chico.- Por esa foto el precio era bajo. Aunque por esta otra.- Añadió mostrándole la siguiente instantánea a la chica que se horrorizó al verla.-

 

Era una foto de él sobre ella, desnudos, durante una de esas fiestas. Esa sí que no la recordaba. Supuso que debió de haber bebido bastante aquella vez.

-¿Qué dirían todos esos adolescentes si te vieran de esta guisa?- Se burló él remachando con agudeza.- Y no digamos tu productora.  
-Muy bien, te pagaré lo que me pidas.- Ofreció la muchacha con un tinte desesperado que apenas sí podía ocultar.-  
-Sigues sin enterarte.- Se sonrió él que, con presteza se despojó de aquel pantalón, exhibiéndose desnudo ante la perpleja y azorada chica.- Cariño, quiero que me hagas una degustación. Ya sabes.

 

Sonia lo sabía demasiado bien, usaban aquella palabra en su particular argot para... Apenas pudo contener un sollozo pero se daba cuenta de que suplicar todavía excitaría más a su ex novio. Sin dudarlo pues se arrodilló ante él tomando aquello y aplicándose de la mejor manera que recordaba.

-¡Uf!.- Jadeó él.- No has perdido tu habilidad. Apuesto a que a ese Ben se la limpias mucho entre toma y toma. Nunca mejor dicho, ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

Ella no se detuvo, por lo menos hasta que él descargó. Por si eso fuera poco Rafa la había sujetado tras la nuca obligándola incluso a acelerar en sus embates. No tuvo más opción que tragarse aquello en parte cuando él ya no pudo aguantar más. Al concluir, el tipo la ayudó a levantarse y le dijo con regocijo.

-Nena, sigues siendo maravillosa. Anda, tienes un baño a la derecha del pasillo. No creo que quieras salir pringosa. ¡Ja, ja!...

 

La muchacha no replicó, enseguida fue al cuarto de baño en donde vomitó incluso. Después, llorosa, se lavó la cara tratando de adecentarse lo que pudo. Pese a todo aquello pudo haber sido peor. Quizás ese cerdo había decidido humillarla para resarcirse. Si era eso todo lo que quería la cosa había merecido la pena. Pero desgraciadamente él la aguardaba , y cuando Sonia salió.

-Ahora cariño, espero que nos sigamos viendo.  
-No.- Se negó ella con determinación.- Esto es lo que querías. ¿Te he dado lo que me has pedido, verdad? Pues ahora cumple tu palabra. Borra esas fotos.  
-¡Claro! - Se rio él, añadiendo divertido.- Aunque me dará pena. Tienen mucho valor sentimental para mí. Sobre todo la segunda, no veas las cosas que hace el Photoshop y lo que me costó hacerla, ja, ja. Bueno, la hizo algún colega al que se le dan bien estas cosas, claro.

 

Ahora, la estupefacta Sonia se dio cuenta de que esa foto era un burdo montaje. Un “fake” elaborado por algún aficionado. Eso no le era desconocido, en la red circulaban muchas fotos de ella o de otras famosas con su cara superpuesta en cuerpos ajenos, que estaban entregados a acciones pornográficas. Se maldijo por estúpida. Ese cabrón la había engañado bien. Usando la primera foto que sí era suya para influenciarla.

-¡Eres un canalla! - Le espetó.-  
-Venga, cielo. Si te ha encantado comérmela.- Se rio él.- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿a que sí?...  
-Escucha.- Le ordenó prácticamente ella reuniendo dignidad a la par que indignación.- No quiero volver a verte más. Déjame en paz o te denunciaré. Y no me importa esa otra foto. Siendo yo menor entonces, podría acusarte de difusor de pornografía infantil.  
-¿Esa es tu decisión? Me partes el corazón.- Se burló él.- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos sería un detalle por tu parte el darme algunos créditos por mi tiempo y por el manjar que has degustado, nena. Digamos diez mil.- Remató dándole un número de cuenta en tanto a la vista de ella, borraba las fotografías.- Y así, ese capítulo del pasado quedará cerrado para siempre. Tampoco haces tan mal negocio, ¿no crees?

 

La chica ni quiso molestarse en replicar, no le miró, sacó el móvil, tecleó la cantidad demandada, la envió a ese sinvergüenza y se dio media vuelta saliendo de allí. La puerta de la casa no estaba cerrada con llave de modo que fue capaz de irse sin problemas. Al menos en eso suspiró aliviada. Había pensado en algún tipo de emboscada pero, al parecer, su ex no tenía, afortunadamente, experiencia en cómo chantajear a la gente.

-Es un cabrón pero bastante ingenuo en estas cosas, menos mal.- Se dijo tratando de ver la parte positiva de aquello.-

 

Y todo pareció ir bien durante los siguientes días. En tanto ella viajaba a los Estados Unidos, Mei Ling llegó desde Nature. Sonia no fue a esperarla al astropuerto debido a la repercusión mediática que tendría. En lugar de eso, su novia acudió a la dirección privada de la actriz. Protegida tras unas grandes rejas y un enorme terreno con jardín, Sonia vivía en una gran casa en Los Ángeles. Su pareja fue conducida hasta allí y, una vez llegó ante la puerta, la propia modelo abrió. Las caras de ambas reflejaron mucha alegría y emoción.

-Hola.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Mei Ling.-  
-Hola.- Sonrió a su vez Sonia indicándole que pasara.-

 

Su interlocutora lo hizo y una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, a salvo de cualquier mirada, las dos se besaron hasta desfallecer, desnudándose de inmediato y alcanzando a duras penas el salón, donde, sobre el sofá, comenzaron a dar rienda suelta a su pasión tan largamente contenida. Luego, Sonia la guió al dormitorio para que llevasen a término la tortura que les supuso el haber estado ayunas la una de la otra durante tanto tiempo. Una vez se saciaron, la cabeza de la actriz reposó sobre el vientre de su amante y la española pudo decir.

-¡Como te echaba de menos!  
-Yo también a ti.- Suspiró Mei Ling.- Y no puedes ni imaginar cómo te añore y lo que he sufrido.

 

Rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, Sonia la miró con preocupación, se levantó acercando su rostro al de su desconsolada pareja y le susurró con dulzura.

-Ya estamos juntas. Y te prometo que así permaneceremos pase lo que pase. Te quiero.- Añadió en tanto la besaba en las mejillas y los labios.-

 

La oriental se calmó un poco y pudo musitar.

-Creía que no viviría para oírtelo decir otra vez.

 

Y con la asombrada e incluso aterrada expresión de su amante de fondo, Mei Ling desgranó un resumen de todos los acontecimientos que había padecido desde que Sonia se marchase. Al fin, a modo de prueba, le mostró esas diminutas marcas que aún eran visibles en su cuello.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó la modelo que se había quedado lívida.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! - Lloraba a su vez abrazándose a su pareja.- Entonces, aquella vez, cuando grabaste ese mensaje...  
-Sí, fui yo.- Musitó la oriental.- Y lo único que me mantuvo con deseos de luchar contra esa maldición fue mi amor por ti. No quería hacerte daño.- Le confesó.-  
-¡Dios mío!- Pudo exclamar la actriz con voz entrecortada, abrazando a su pareja, con tono entre perplejo y horrorizado.- Ahora lo recuerdo, no sé, es como si algo me hubiese sucedido, olvidé todo eso.  
-Muchos murieron y tras los vampiros llegó ese ataque enemigo. Fue terrible.- Afirmó Mei Ling.-  
-Sí, aquí se oyó algo, pero se dijo en los medios que fueron unos terroristas.- Comentó Sonia.-  
-¡Mentirosos! - Espetó la oriental llena de rabia.- Fue mucho más que eso. Fue una conspiración que todavía no ha terminado, estoy convencida.  
-De todos modos, fue horrible pero para nosotras se acabó. Tú estás a salvo y conmigo.- La animó la actriz estrechándola más entre sus brazos.-

 

Su amante asintió, ya no quería volver a pensar en eso. De modo que tras permanecer un rato más acostadas se levantaron y se ducharon. Luego cenaron algo. Al día siguiente Sonia tenía que rodar y Mei Ling dirigirse a la sede la Masters Corporation. A tramitar su excedencia. Sin embargo, cuando la española llegó a los estudios se encontró con el gesto grave de Ben, así como el del productor. No le dijeron nada hasta que concluyeron de rodar las escenas, después, una vez se duchó y se cambió, fue requerida al despacho de la productora.

-Sí, dígame señor Ridley.- Saludó ella.-

 

Ben estaba ya allí y la observaba con un rictus de incredulidad. La chica se percató de ello y enseguida preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Que, ¿qué pasa?- Espetó el productor enseñándole un video en su móvil con ademán acusador para sentenciar.- ¡Esto es lo que pasa!

 

Sonia se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación. ¡Era el vídeo de ella arrodillada delante de Rafa cuando tuvo que practicarle sexo oral. El productor estaba realmente indignado aunque todavía parecía más asustado al contarle a la horrorizada muchacha.

-¡Nos han pedido diez millones de dólares en bitcoin, diez! por no subir esto a las redes sociales. ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? Has podido terminar con tu carrera y con la productora.  
-Yo, verá… lo puedo explicar.- Balbució la atorada y angustiada joven.- Ese hombre era un ex novio que…  
-¿Qué te pidió recordar viejos tiempos?- La cortó el furioso productor con tintes de reprobación y sarcasmo.-  
-Por favor, deja que Sonia se explique.- Le pidió Ben a ese tipo, intercediendo por ella.-

 

Tras el incómodo silencio que se hizo, entre sollozos y balbuceos, la modelo les contó lo sucedido. Ben estaba furioso, pero no por la película sino por el chantaje al que su compañera había sido sometida. Ella en su ingenuidad se había puesto a merced de ese tipo sin escrúpulos.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho.- Suspiró el actor.-  
-¡Yo creí que con algo de dinero todo se arreglaría! - Gimió la desesperada Sonia.-

 

Ben la abrazó tratando de confortarla. El joven no tardó en usar un tono más afectuoso para tratar de consolarla.

-Tranquilízate. Vamos a hacer lo posible por resolver esto. Te lo prometo.  
-Si Mei Ling viera eso, ¡Oh Dios! Pensaría que la he estado engañando...  
-Claro que no.- Se apresuró a rebatir Ben.- Todo ha sido un chantaje. Lo entenderá. No tuviste otra opción, en cuanto fuiste a ver a ese tipejo te tuvo en su poder.   
-¡Lo siento, he sido una estúpida! - Sollozaba Sonia.-  
-Eso ahora ya no importa.- Intervino el productor resoplando con enfado y preocupación.- Nos pondremos en contacto con quien quiera que sea.  
-¡Se quién es! - Espetó la chica.- Puedo daros nombre y apellidos.  
-No es tan simple. Los chantajistas no suelen trabajar solos. Si vamos a por ese individuo podría ser otro quien subiera las imágenes. Y él podría alegar haber sido filmado sin su consentimiento.  
-Pero, él me citó con un chantaje, me dijo que guardaba unas fotos mías y...- Quiso explicarse ella una vez más.-  
-Tu palabra contra la de él.- Repuso un abatido Ben moviendo la cabeza.- En esas imágenes se os ve a los dos.. y perdona que lo exprese de esta manera pero, tú no pareces muy remisa a mantener esa clase de relación que digamos.

 

Sonia se sentó llevándose las manos a la cara y llorando sin cesar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba a merced de ese canalla, y lo estaba más que nunca. Y ahora no solamente ella. Toda la producción, la película, la reputación del estudio y la de Ben, así como la suya propia, se derrumbarían si eso salía a la luz pública. Pensó también que, irónicamente, no debía preocuparse de que los defensores de la moralidad la acusaran de ser homosexual.

-No, solo me acusarán de ser una cualquiera.- Pensaba con amargura y desolación.- Una viciosa mala influencia para la juventud.

 

Tras calmarse un poco al fin volvió a casa. Su pareja la aguardaba deseosa de estar a solas y en la intimidad. No obstante al verla venir con esa expresión desencajada no pudo por menos que preguntar inquieta.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

 

Sonia se echó a llorar en sus brazos y Mei Ling la confortó como pudo. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que la española se sosegara lo suficiente y se armase de valor para contarle aquello a su pareja.

-No quiero secretos entre nosotras. Tú me dijiste cuando nos conocimos que sufriste una decepción. -Sollozaba Sonia, alegando tras su impactante historia.- Y yo no quiero que pienses lo mismo de mí. ¡Lo siento!, me equivoqué, pero creí que no tenía otra salida.  
-Está bien, ven aquí.- Repuso suavemente su interlocutora abrazándola una vez más.- Ben tiene razón, te creo. Sé que jamás te habrías prestado a hacer algo así de no haberte visto forzada. Lo arreglaremos, todo se solucionará. Ya lo verás.  
-No sé dónde estará metido ahora ese canalla.- Pudo contestar la llorosa Sonia.-  
-También le doy la razón a Ben y a tu productor en eso que te han dicho.- Comentó su contertulia, con un tono más analítico para conjeturar.- No creo que alguien así trabaje solo. Y tras todo lo que he visto y vivido me temo que esto podría ser solamente la punta del iceberg de algo muchísimo más grande.

 

La actriz asintió. Bien pudiera ser así, Rafa siempre fue un hombre muy posesivo, celoso y bastante machista, pero pasional. No llegó a pegarla pero sí que la intimidaba a veces con sus gritos y amenazas. Por eso entre otras cosas, le dejó. Ahora en cambio parecía ser mucho más astuto y contenido. Quizás hubiera ido aprendiendo con los años o pudiera ser que estuviese lisa y llanamente ciñéndose a un plan predeterminado. Desde luego le extrañaba que él sólo hubiera sido capaz de pergeñar tal cosa. 

-Entonces ¿Quién podría estar ayudándole?- Quiso saber con un susurro casi inaudible.-

 

Mei Ling la miró tratando de comprender esas palabras y la española se las repitió, junto con parte de sus reflexiones.

-No lo sé.- Repuso finalmente la asiática, sentenciando.- Y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

 

Luego supo que el propio Ben fue a ver a su ex pareja. Con la tarjeta de ese tipo que ella les mostró el actor contrató a un servicio de detectives que les guió hasta aquel hombre. Con sumo cuidado, eso sí, para no verse envuelto en ningún tipo de polémica, Ben fue acompañado de Percie y de un abogado. Por supuesto, Rafa negó cualquier tipo de implicación denunciando en efecto que había sido grabado contra su voluntad. El novio de Ben se lo contó poco tiempo después, pudo escuchar a ese individuo replicar.

-Sí amigo.- Sonrió mirando al actor con un gesto pleno de desafío y sorna.- Yo no soy un profesional como usted, aunque no he quedado tan mal. Pero si agarro al que me ha filmado en ese momento de intimidad con mi novia. Pues que se vaya preparando. ¿Usted no sabrá quién ha sido, verdad?  
-Mire, sólo quiero que deje usted a Sonia en paz.- Le pidió Crew mostrándose paciente.-  
-Solamente la saludé en plan de buen rollo. Ya sabe, como viejos amigos. ¡Qué culpa tengo yo!- Rio agregando divertido para remachar. - Si todavía quedaba algo de llama entre nosotros. Ella se limitó a recordar los viejos tiempos conmigo. Supongo que con usted ya habrá ejercitado sus más que notables técnicas…Siendo su coestrella…¡ja, ja! Seguro que debió de pasar el casting así.

 

Percie tuvo que sujetar de un brazo a su pareja. Ben desde luego miró a ese tipejo con expresión casi asesina. Si no fuera porque su fama y su imagen estaban en juego le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo. Desgraciadamente no tenían pruebas de que esa grabación, o el vídeo enviado a modo de chantaje con esas imágenes fuera obra de ese sinvergüenza. El mismo abogado de la productora que les acompañaba se interpuso haciendo un llamamiento a la calma.

-Será mejor que dialoguemos para establecer las bases de una querella común contra quien quiera que haya sido el autor de esa grabación y ese chantaje.- Dijo el letrado.-  
-Por mí hagan ustedes lo que quieran.- Afirmó Rafa sin sentirse aparentemente afectado por aquello.- Y dele recuerdos a Sonia de mi parte. Cuando quiera repetir la experiencia, ya sabe dónde encontrarme, pero esta vez sin cámaras. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Tanto Ben, como Percie y el abogado se marcharon sin pronunciar palabra. El actor estaba visiblemente furioso. No era normal que perdiera la calma. Una vez se despidieron de su representante legal y a solas en una suite de hotel en aquella ciudad española. La estrella estalló.

-¡Ese miserable! Estoy seguro que ha sido él.  
-Por desgracia no lo podemos demostrar.-Replicó Percie tratando de calmarle.-   
-Lo sé, lo sé.- Suspiró Ben.- Pero me indigna lo que le ha hecho a la pobre Sonia.  
-Mi caballero andante.- Le susurró Percie acariciándole el cuello en tanto se sentaba junto a él en la cama.-

 

Su pareja sonrió más reconfortado. Girándose hacia su interlocutor le premió con un beso en los labios que éste correspondió. Al poco ya estaban desnudándose entre más besos y caricias hasta completar uno de sus encuentros sexuales. Tras acabar, tumbados ya en la cama uno junto al otro, el actor declaró.

-Tendremos que volver para acabar la promoción. Después de esta película hay que rodar otra. Y luego algún episodio de la nueva serie. También tengo mis visitas a hospitales y los actos benéficos.  
-No descansas nunca.- Le dijo Percie con un leve tinte de inquietud ahora.-  
-Es el precio de la fama.- Sonrió su amante.-  
-No todos los famosos son tan entregados como tú.- Afirmó su contertulio abrazándose a él.-  
-Bueno, me gusta pensar que puedo ayudar a la gente de verdad, no solo en la pantalla.- Declaró él.-  
-Y más ahora, con tanto conflicto en la Tierra.- Agregó Percie lamentándose.- Parece mentira, con los soberanos haciendo todo el bien que pueden, que existan personas que les vean casi como si fuesen unos monstruos.  
-No entiendo de eso, a mí me parecen buenas personas.- Opinó Ben, agregando con un tono de mayor inquietud ahora.- Pero esos fanáticos religiosos… no sé. Estoy algo preocupado.  
-¿Preocupado?- Le preguntó su novio añadiendo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso has recibido más de esos anónimos?  
-El otro día vi unos cuantos mensajes. Los borré enseguida, la mayoría eran peticiones de fans alocadas que querían casarse conmigo. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Sin embargo, hubo uno que me asustó.- Confesó el actor, para referirle a su pareja.- Decía. Te vamos a desenmascarar…sabemos lo que en verdad eres. Ha llegado la hora de que tus fan sepan cuanto le has engañado.  
-Bueno.- Opinó Percie tratando de restarle importancia.- Puede ser otro loco y podrían referirse a muchas cosas.  
-Esperémoslo así.- Suspiró él.-

 

Esas palabras, pronunciadas por un lloroso Percie tras el funeral, todavía estaban marcadas en la mente de Sonia. Recordaba asimismo que ese pobre hombre, entre sollozos, le explicó.

-¡No sé cómo pudieron hacerlo!. Debieron de introducir cámaras en la habitación. Quizás aprovechando que salimos. O puede que el conserje o quien fuera estuviera a sueldo de esos tipos. Sin embargo, obtuvieron esas imágenes. ¡Ben y yo en la cama!  
-¡Dios mío!- Lloraba Sonia abrazándole con todo el afecto que podía.- 

 

La modelo estaba hundida. Aquello fue realmente terrible. A los pocos días de la estancia de Ben y de Percie en Barcelona, una vez regresaron para que el actor filmase sus compromisos pendientes, algunas escenas en mala calidad se filtraron a los medios de internet. ¿Es éste el verdadero Ben Crew? Se preguntaban algunas páginas web que las difundieron. A las pocas horas la prensa era un clamor. Muchas voces se elevaban exigiendo una explicación o que , al menos, la estrella lo desmintiera. Incluso los mismos promotores de actos benéficos o los que organizaban las visitas a los hospitales para niños enfermos le pidieron que aclarase aquello y que, por el momento, no fuera a esos eventos.

-Recibió esa llamada entonces.- Gimió Pierce en los brazos de Sonia.- Y su cara se quedó pálida. No sé lo que le dijeron, no me lo quiso contar. Pero, a las pocas horas. ¡Le encontré en la habitación! Se había tomado unas pastillas, mezcladas con alcohol. No pudieron reanimarle…

 

La joven estaba tan rota como su amigo. La propia Mei Ling lloraba en un aparte del grupo. La autopsia del actor fue rotunda. Muerte por suicidio, envenenado con un compuesto químico para fines medicinales, que, tomado en grandes dosis y mezclado con alcohol, era prácticamente letal. El desafortunado Crew terminó así con su vida. Quizás prefirió morir siendo todavía popular.

-¡No pararé hasta averiguar quién le hizo esto!- Sollozaba Sonia, abrazándose ahora a Mei Ling.-   
-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.- Le Pidió Percie llorando a su vez.- Esa gente es malvada y cruel. Si intentas enfrentarte a ellos…  
-Es cierto, Sonia.- Convino Mei Ling, que llena de pesar, añadió.- No podemos hacer nada por Ben ya. 

 

La chica asintió pero no podía apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pasó algunos días entre el duelo y esquivando a la prensa. En ese tiempo hizo algunas preguntas. Lamentablemente solo tenía una pista que seguir, y esa le obligaba a llamar a…

-Sí, ¿Rafa?- Le preguntó llamando al número del móvil que todavía tenía de él.- Quisiera hablar contigo. Muy bien…Quiero que me digas la verdad…. De acuerdo, acepto.

 

Y colgó con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte en el pecho. Estaba asustada y temerosa de cometer el peor error de su vida, no obstante ansiaba esas respuestas y por una vez, le dio la impresión de que su novio no mentía.

-Te puedo contar algo muy interesante, pero con un precio.- Repitió mentalmente aquellas palabras de Rafa.- 

 

Y aunque suponía cual podría ser aquel precio, en esta ocasión estaría bien dispuesta a pagarlo. Aunque fuera uno tan alto.


	37. Y aconteció con otros...

En una de sus escapadas a Europa, Sonia se pasó por su antiguo barrio. Su ex todavía vivía cerca de allí. Al pasar por esas calles tan familiares venía a su mente el recuerdo de esa relación que comenzara cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes. Al principio él no era malo, ni mucho menos. Al contrario. Rafa era divertido, con magnetismo y bastante protector. Lo malo fue cuando ella quiso comenzar a tener independencia, sobre todo tras presentarse al casting para modelos de la academia Deveraux en Barcelona y ser escogida para ir a París. Entonces su novio pasó de ser protector a dominante, y dejó de ser divertido para volverse más seco y controlador. Al fin ella decidió romper. Por fortuna tuvo el apoyo de sus padres. Luego, tras irse a Francia y más tarde viajar a los Estados Unidos para completar su formación, la ya modelo no volvió a oír hablar de su ex. 

-Y luego me enviaron a Nature, y ahí conocí a Mei Ling.- Pensó ahora esbozando una leve sonrisa.-

 

Luego llegó esa oportunidad para retornar a la Tierra como una coestrella de Ben. Hacer esa película y unos pocos capítulos de la serie que le había hecho triunfar a él en Nature. Ahora, pensando en la trágica muerte del actor, la chica no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Llegaré al fondo de esto.- Se prometió.- Te lo debo, Ben. Eras como un hermano para mí.

 

Tuvo incluso que engañar a Mei Ling diciéndole que iba a ir a una reunión familiar y que pasaría algunos días viendo a amigos y parientes. La oriental entendió que su presencia por ahora no era prudente. No es que la familia de Sonia tuviera prejuicios en general contra los homosexuales, pero la modelo pretextó que antes deseaba preparar el terreno. 

-Y quizás mis tíos maternos y mi prima sí que son más conservadores.- Se atrevió a añadir.-

 

De modo que allí estaba, sola y recorriendo las calles para dirigirse a su destino. Esta vez un sitio neutral. O eso esperaba. Habían quedado en una cafetería de la zona. Allí, Rafa no intentaría nada. Confiada en eso la chica llegó al lugar, mirando a través de las cristaleras le vio ya sentado en una mesita que estaba en un rincón del local. Entró dirigiéndose hasta él.

-Vaya, ¡qué puntual! - Saludó el tipo esbozando una leve sonrisa.-  
-Vamos al grano.- Replicó secamente ella por todo saludo.-   
-Muy bien.- Convino él que pasó a mostrarse más serio cuando le confesó a su ex novia.- Mira Sonia, a pesar de todo, todavía me gustas. Y no querría verte metida en una difícil situación. No sabes contra quienes te la estás jugando. Lo de tu amiguito el actor no ha sido nada más que una pequeña muestra de su poder.

 

La muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, aunque no le gustaron esas palabras, por otro lado quedó sorprendida de oír el tono de preocupación de su ex novio. Al fin sólo pudo preguntar.

-¿De quienes me estás hablando?

 

Su interlocutor se limitó a mirar en derredor como si alguien les estuviera observando para después susurrar.

-De los que saben todo acerca de todos. Por ejemplo de ti. Y me han contado muchas cosas.- Añadió él, ya con un tinte de voz más acorde a su forma de ser, sobre todo cuando remató con un no oculto desprecio y sorna.- Sin ir más lejos, me han contado que te has hecho boyera. ¡Jamás lo habría imaginado de ti! ¿Es que no te gustaba cómo te lo hacía yo?

Sonia le miró ahora petrificada. Aquello era un secreto tan bien guardado que no había trascendido. Aunque también pensaron que el de Ben lo era. Apenas pudo musitar eso sí, tratando de recuperar el control sobre ella misma y de mantener su dignidad intentando a su vez moderar su indignación por aquella forma tan grosera y despectiva de hablar de su ex.

-Me enamoré de otra mujer, sí. Y es maravilloso. Amor de verdad, de una persona que no quiere controlarte, que tiene fe en ti y que se sacrifica por ayudarte. Tú no podrías entenderlo.   
-Sí, de esa chinita.- Se burló Rafa, agregando para estupor de su contertulia.- Esa a la que mordieron y que casi se hizo vampira, ¿verdad?. Tuvo el detalle de visitarte en tu piso y hasta grabarte una canción. ¡Qué romántico!  
-Pero. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- Exclamó la anonadada chica, que ahora sí perdió el control, más que nada debido al asombro.- ¡Es imposible que tú!...

 

Algunos de los presentes le dedicaron miradas al ver como se levantaba de la silla. Rafa la sujetó de una muñeca indicándola que se sentara, tras volver a mirar disimuladamente en derredor, le cuchicheó nervioso.

-No llames la atención. No nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. – Y agregó ya con un tono más calmado.- Y ahora ¿me crees, cariño? Ya has visto que realmente poseo información. Igual que sé eso, sé otras cosas.  
-Muy bien, te creo.- Admitió Sonia.- Dime entonces qué ha pasado con Ben y quienes han sido los que…

Pero su novio sonrió más abiertamente ahora y la hizo callar con un gesto para replicar.

-Todo tiene un precio, nena. Recuerda que te lo advertí. Y lo que quieres saber vale mucho…  
-Estoy dispuesta a pagarte.- Afirmó ella sacando su móvil.- Dime cuanto quieres.

Sin embargo, él movió la cabeza como si tratase de hacerse entender por una niña pequeña y añadió dejándola helada.

-Soy un caballero. No quiero tu dinero, te quiero a ti.

 

Rafa se acercó a ella, aproximando sus labios a una oreja de Sonia le susurró lo que deseaba. Tras unos momentos de embarazoso silencio en los que la joven ni era capaz de mirarle, asintió.

-Está bien.- Suspiró la chica.- No será la primera vez que tú y yo… Si es eso simplemente. No significa nada para mí.- Sentenció tratando de desanimarle.-  
-Mejor así.- Replicó por el contrario él, levantándose de la silla.- De ese modo podremos pasarlo bien sin más implicaciones.

 

La chica se levantó a su vez, sin prisas, tratando de mantener su autocontrol. No quería hacer eso, ¡no deseaba hacerlo de ningún modo!, pero era la única manera de poder averiguar lo que quería saber. No tuvo más remedio pues que seguir dócilmente a Rafa hasta un motel cercano. Allí, tras alquilar una habitación subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, el chico abrió y entraron. Apenas unos deslavazados muebles y una cama vieja de muelles resonantes les dieron la bienvenida.

-Ponte cómoda, cielo.- Le ofreció lascivamente él en tanto comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.-

 

De modo casi mecánico ella se despojó de su vestido también. Rafa la miraba complacido. Seguía tan hermosa y sensual como la recordaba. Se acercó para acariciarla al tiempo que le susurraba con creciente excitación.

-Ahora la mayoría de los tíos del planeta me envidiarían. Voy a tirarme a una super modelo y actriz famosa.

 

Ella no replicó, ni tampoco se resistió cuando él la besó en la boca. Más bien estaba como si de una estatua se tratara.

-Venga, sabes hacerlo mucho mejor.- La retó él.- 

 

A desgana Sonia se dejó besar otra vez, ahora puso un poco más de su parte, él comenzó a recorrerla con la lengua, besando y lamiendo su cuerpo, sus pechos y bajando hacia sus partes íntimas, en tanto que la chica no pudo refrenar unos trémulos jadeos de placer.

-¿Lo ves?- Se sonrió Rafa sentenciando.- Puedo hacer lo mismo que tu chinita, y además tengo una cosa que ella no tiene.

 

Y para subrayar aquello él se mostró ante su ex novia realmente excitado. La chica intentó sujetarle el miembro y pasar al sexo oral, aunque él se lo negó.

-No, me sé ese truco, quieres que me vaya enseguida, ¿verdad?. Pues no, lo siento, pero no lo haré. Quiero disfrutar de ti durante un buen rato.

 

Y sin dar ocasión a su amante ocasional a reaccionar la obligó a abrir las piernas y entonces tanteó en sus partes. Sonia soltó un grito de sorpresa. Rafa estaba siendo poco delicado. Aun lo fue menos cuando, obligándola a ponerse a gatas en el suelo, tiró del pelo de la chica haciendo gritar una vez más de dolor y sorpresa. El tipo aproximó sus labios a una oreja izquierda de la modelo y le susurró casi con ira.

-¡Esto para que recuerdes bien lo que es un hombre! Pero alégrate. Te voy a dar algo que esa putita a la que llamas novia sería incapaz de darte jamás.

 

La joven no tuvo tiempo de replicar, tampoco hubiera podido porque ahora, una combinación de miedo y ansiedad, mezcladas con un extraño deseo, se apoderaban de ella. Entonces Rafa la penetró con brusquedad, haciéndola chillar de nuevo, sin detenerse comenzó a mover sus caderas para consumar aquel acto, sus embestidas eran acompañadas por los quejidos de los muelles de esa vetusta cama. Sonia solo jadeaba y gemía de vez en cuando, perpleja tuvo que admitir que, pasado el primer momento de dolor, aquello le estaba dando mucho más placer del que hubiera imaginado.

-¡Eres mía! - Le susurró él entre jadeos llenos de excitación.- Y siempre lo serás.

 

Lo cierto es que aquello se prolongó durante un buen rato y a su pesar Sonia alcanzó varios orgasmos hasta que, al fin, su ex novio culminó a su vez. En ese instante ella sintió algo que nunca había experimentado cuando lo hacía con él. Se relajó notando algo cálido y fluido en su interior.

-¿No has usado preservativo?- Pudo preguntar ella, aun jadeante y con visible preocupación.-  
-No tengo nada contagioso de lo que debas preocuparte.- Repuso él, sonriente entre sus propios jadeos.-

 

La chica suspiró resignada, a fin de cuentas se tomaría una pastilla en cuanto saliera de allí. No quería nada de ese tipo, y menos un posible embarazo. También se haría análisis porque no se fiaba nada. De modo que, tras unos segundos tranquilizándose sobre ello, fue capaz finalmente de recordarle a Rafa su promesa.

-Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato…  
-Y muy bien.- Afirmó el chico, alegando entre divertido y realista.- ¿Acaso no lo has disfrutado también?

 

La joven no contestó, le observó no obstante con gesto severo, en demanda de recibir su compensación y él asintió declarando en tanto se levantaba.

-No tengas miedo, cumpliré mi palabra, cariño.- Aseguró , agregando con tintes de advertencia.- Pero ten cuidado, quizás no te guste lo que te vaya a contar.  
-Me arriesgaré. Si he podido volver a acostarme contigo lo otro no será para tanto.- Repuso ella con audacia y sonando llena de sarcasmo ahora.-

 

Su ex pareja se encogió de hombros y tras sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo dio una larga calada, expelió el humo, y comenzó…

-Que sepas que esa gente tiene un enorme poder. Casi son literalmente capaces de llevar a la práctica cualquier cosa que deseen. Como lo hacen, no tengo ni idea. Pero fueron ellos quienes me encontraron y me propusieron que fuera a buscarte. Me aseguraron que podría tenerte como antes, y mira, ha sido cierto.  
-¡No lo es! - Rebató Sonia, arrebujándose en una sábana para cubrir su desnudez.- Esta ha sido una transacción comercial, ni más ni menos. Dime ¿qué pasó con Ben? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan canalla como para grabarme en ese hotel cuando me chantajeaste?- Le recriminó con creciente enfado.

 

Lo que no podía imaginar es que su antiguo novio se limitara a mover la cabeza y a decir entre temeroso y admirado.

-Es que yo no te grabé, cielo. A eso es a lo que me refiero. ¡Fueron ellos! Ja, ja, yo podría ponerme ante cualquier detector de mentiras y nunca saldría nada incriminatorio contra mí, por la sencilla razón de que no hice nada por mi cuenta. Es más, ellos me indicaron lo que debía hacer y cuando. Verás, son tan poderosos que me dan realmente miedo. Quizás no me quede mucho tiempo de hecho, pero bueno, me gustas tanto que ¿qué mejor manera de acabar mi existencia si eso tiene que suceder?

 

Ahora Sonia le miraba como si aquel hombre estuviera loco. Indignada le espetó.

-¡No he hecho esto para que trates de burlarte de mí!  
-No me estoy burlando de ti.- Replicó él con tono incluso paciente agregando.- Esos tipos son amigos de los activistas por la renovada fe. Los que persiguen la vuelta de los valores tradicionales, ya sabes, familia, matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Vamos, lo normal. No les puedo culpar.  
-Lo normal para ellos o para ti.- Rebatió Sonia.-   
-Lo que tú quieras, pero no pararán hasta lograrlo. Acusan a los reyes de la Tierra de proteger a todos los invertidos. Esos soberanos tienen entre sus propias princesas a individuas así. Luego está Kinmoku, donde cambian de sexo como yo de camisa. Y Nature, el planeta donde esas Feminax trataron de acabar con los hombres. 

 

Sonia sí que había oído algo de eso. Es más, la propia Mei Ling se lo contó. Aquellas eran otras dementes que, desde el espectro opuesto, amenazaban la vida y la seguridad de personas inocentes. Pero fueron derrotadas y la invasión que prepararon, ayudadas por aquellos extraterrestres, fracasó. No obstante y atónita, oyó a Rafa añadir.

-No creas que todas esa locas fueron eliminadas. Alguna escapó. Pero lo que importa ahora es que, tanto aquí en la Tierra, como en Bios o Nature, hay movimientos de diversa índole en marcha. Sí, en Bios es más una cuestión de agitación política soberanista. En Nature tendrá mucha importancia el velar por la familia natural y tradicional. Poco a poco van a ir recuperando lo que debe ser. Ni hermafroditas, ni invertidos, ni gente que viva de modo antinatural en ningún sentido, incluyendo la inmortalidad. Eso es una ofensa a Dios.  
-¿Ofensa a Dios?- Se sorprendió ella al oírle.- ¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado a ti ofenderle?

 

Aunque la joven estaba atónita porque cuando eran novios él jamás había hablado así. Al contrario, Rafa nunca tuvo ningún interés en la religión. Sin embargo, ahora, añadió con visible orgullo.

-Ellos me han enseñado el valor de las cosas. Y también qué, si me encuentro con una tortillera, haga lo necesario para devolverla al camino correcto. Y me hablaron de ti, de cómo te habías corrompido. ¿Sabes? Siempre imaginé que siendo famosa estarás saliendo con algún tipo con suerte, otro modelo, algún actor popular, estrella del deporte o un ricachón. Al principio me creí como todo el mundo que eras la novia de Crew. Pero ellos me sacaron de ese error. Tenían muy vigilado a tu amigo el artista. Y sabían lo suyo con ese negro que se hacía pasar por su manager.- Escupió él dejándola helada.- Durante un tiempo permitieron que siguierais con vuestra representación, pero finalmente decidieron empezar su campaña. Acabar con los impostores.  
-Ben no era ningún impostor.- Pudo decir ella, a punto de llorar ahora.- Era un hombre bueno, era mi amigo… y le forzaron a eso… Tú jamás serás ni la mitad de hombre que él.

 

Eso le valió una bofetada que la derribó sobre la cama, todavía desconcertada e incluso algo asustada, tapándose una de sus mejillas que sentía caliente y dolorida por el golpe, tuvo que escuchar la furibunda réplica de su ex novio.

-¡Ese maricón solo valía para poner el culo! Ni se te ocurra insultarme de ese modo. Ese tipo nunca fue un hombre de verdad, ¡era un fraude, otra mentira más! Y ellos van a ir, uno por uno, ocupándose de esa gentuza.   
-¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!- Denunció ella incorporándose lo más deprisa que pudo.-

 

Su ex no respondió a eso, Sonia no tardó en vestirse deprisa, quería salir lo antes posible de allí. Entonces fue cuando aquel tipo, casi parecía que poseído, la sujetó por los hombros con fuerza.

-¡Me haces daño!- Protestó ella, con evidente miedo en su tono y su mirada.-   
-También me advirtieron que tratarías de dejarme atrás y de olvidar. Que tomarías alguna pastilla anticonceptiva.   
-No voy a permitir quedarme embarazada de ti.- Contestó ella con sincero desprecio.-

 

Aunque él se sonrió, acariciando rudamente ahora la todavía enrojecida mejilla de Sonia para replicar con total seguridad.

-¡Oh sí!, lo permitirás. Porque quieres tener una familia. Y casarte con esa putita amarilla. Lo sé. Ellos lo saben todo. Y cualquiera sabe que una mujer no puede dejar embarazada a otra, por mucho que se froten ahí.- Se burló haciendo que la propia chica se ruborizara.-   
-Existe la inseminación.- Le recordó la joven.- Y cuando ambas lo decidamos una podrá ser madre biológica, quizás las dos.- Sentenció desafiándole.-  
-En tu lugar me lo pensaría. Esa chinita puede parecer haberse recuperado pero, quizás podría transmitirle algo a un feto. Algo llamémoslo diabólico. Con dientes muy largos…Y tú, bueno. Seguro que serías feliz teniendo un hijo de ese marica muerto. Cosa de su novio, el negro maricón, ese. ¿Ya te lo ha ofrecido, verdad? – Aseveró él dejándola casi en shock.- Pues te diré lo que vas a hacer, dile que sí. Acéptalo. Ve a la clínica. Y no temas nada, que los médicos de allí se ocuparán bien de ti…O al menos eso le vas a decir a esa china, Mei , no sé qué se llama. ¿Verdad?. La pobre cree que sus padres la van a perdonar. ¡Ilusa!

 

Aquel tono, esta vez glaciar de amenaza, la hizo estremecer. Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo podía estar al tanto de todo eso?. Si fue la propia Mei Ling quien le comentó a solas que intentaría ver a sus padres. Que Sonia supiera nadie más estaba al tanto. La asombrada chica abría la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra. Rafa, animado por el efecto de las suyas, prosiguió.

-Sí, haces bien en empezar a asustarte, porque ¿sabes una cosa, mi amor? Como ya te dije están en todas partes, nunca podrás estar segura de quienes son o dónde trabajan. Puede que un médico de los que te atienda allí, o el vendedor de seguros, o tu vecino, sean miembros del grupo. Yo en tu lugar tendría mucho cuidado si pretendes desafiarles. Y si se te ocurre ni por un momento tomarte alguna pastilla para evitar un posible embarazo tras este encuentro tan agradable, piénsalo mejor. Puede que haya personas que sufran las consecuencias. Empezando por esa novia tuya. No sabes la imaginación que esos tipos tienen para atraer desgracias sobre cualquiera que se les interponga.   
-No voy a permitir que unos canallas como ellos continúen extorsionándonos, ni a nosotras, ni a nadie.- Aseguró la chica, tratando de reunir valor.- Y menos te lo aguantaré a ti.

 

Y bruscamente se apartó de su ex, tras mirarle con una mezcla de desdén y enfado salió de aquella habitación. En cuanto llegó a su propio hotel se derrumbó llorando. ¡No sabía que hacer! El caso es que sentía un pánico atroz. Rafa le había demostrado estar al corriente de cosas que era imposible que pudiera haber averiguado. ¿Y si era capaz de cumplir su amenaza? Peor aún, ¿y si esa especie de grupo sectario lo era? En suma, deseaba proteger a su novia a toda costa. No se atrevió a tomar pastilla alguna rogando para que esa relación sexual no hubiera dado frutos. En cuanto pudo regresó a los Estados Unidos y le dijo a Percie que quería someterse a la inseminación. Por suerte, el testamento de Ben le legó a su ex pareja la propiedad de ese semen congelado. En apenas unos pocos días, y a espaldas de Mei Ling que estaba tratando de ver a sus padres, lo llevó a cabo. Ahora en la nave, recordaba eso mientras palpaba su abdomen tras despertar en su asiento de la nave.

-¡Ojalá sea tuyo Ben! Sobre todo, cuando se lo cuente a Mei Ling.  
-¿Estás mejor?- Le preguntó su inquietada pareja.- Parecías estar soñando algo, murmurabas, no pude entenderte.- Le contó.-  
-Sí, gracias cariño.- Sonrió Sonia aferrando una mano de su novia.- Dime.- Quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Pudiste ver a tus padres al final?. No me contaste nada sobre tu viaje a China.  
-Hubiera querido llevarte conmigo.- Suspiró Mei Ling, agregando con pesar.- Pero habría sido inútil. Solo pude ver a mi primo Zhao. Mis padres ni siquiera accedieron a recibirme. Al menos supe que estaban bien de salud. Y que no les faltaba de nada. Incluso la familia de mi ex prometido les perdonó la deuda que tenían con ellos. Mi primo no me lo quiso reconocer, pero tengo la impresión de que fue él quien la pagó.  
-Lo siento mucho.- Pudo decir la modelo visiblemente apenada.- 

 

Su pareja asintió, sin decir nada. No había de hecho nada que decir. Llegó a su país natal con algunas esperanzas de que, tras todo el tiempo transcurrido y todo lo vivido, sus padres la hubieran perdonado. O al menos olvidado su enfado hacia ella. En tanto su lanzadera aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Beijing pensaba qué podría decirles tras esos años. Quizás contarles las terribles pruebas que había vivido. 

-No lo sé. Espero que tenga la ocasión de hacerles comprender.- Pensaba.-

 

Y la cosa parecía empezar bien. Al bajar de ese transporte sonrió. Enseguida vio a su primo. Zhao estaba allí, aguardándola. Vestía el uniforme con distintivos de comandante, eso quería decir que había sido ascendido. Sin duda su talento como miembro del servicio secreto fue recompensado. La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Algo poco habitual en esas tierras de maneras tan correctas y sobrias. El joven la estrechó entre sus brazos también.

-Me alegra verte otra vez, prima.- Le dijo una vez se separaron.-  
-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal estás?- Inquirió afectuosamente ella.-  
-Bien, como siempre.- Declaró el aludido.- Muchas responsabilidades tras mi ascenso. ¿Y tú, como estas?- Quiso saber algo preocupado en su tono.- A mis oídos llegaron que lo pasaste muy mal.

La joven estaba sorprendida. No podía ni imaginar que su primo pudiera estar al tanto de su situación. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Zhao hacía honor a su condición de miembro del servicio de inteligencia chino. Sobre todo cuando preguntó.

-¿Ya estás recuperada de esa extraña enfermedad?. Recibí informes de tu convalecencia.  
-Si te contara lo que sucedió no lo creerías.- Suspiró ella. -  
-Puedes apostar a que sí.- Sonrió débilmente él.-

La chica no lo dudó. Sin decir nada se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y levantarse su larga y sedosa melena morena para mostrarle el cuello. Todavía eran visibles dos pequeñas cicatrices que asemejaban un par de puntos.

-Vaya, ¡pues ciertamente es increíble! - Musitó Zhao.-   
-Lo es, yo todavía no puedo creer que pasara.- Admitió la muchacha volviendo a su posición normal y apresurándose a asegurar.- Pero estoy bien, totalmente recuperada. Aunque tengo una compañera que no tuvo esa suerte.  
-Ya.- Musitó su interlocutor, quién sin embargo quiso zanjar aquello, sin querer aclarar si estaba al corriente de eso o no, para añadir con tono igualmente preocupado y hasta triste.- Supongo que querrás ver a tus padres.  
-Sí, eso me gustaría.- Afirmó la chica mirándole esperanzada.-

Aunque ese sentimiento murió solo con ver los ojos de su primo. Él no se anduvo con circunloquios y fiel a su forma directa de abordar las cosas le contó.

-Tus padres tienen una foto tuya en casa con un crespón negro. Te consideran muerta.  
-Sé que tras las noticias que debieron llegar de Nature y lo de mí, llamémoslo enfermedad, pudieran creer eso…-Replicó aferrándose a esa explicación.-  
-No, Mei Ling, yo mismo les informé que estabas a salvo tras lo sucedido allí.- Tuvo que desvelarle Zhao.- Esa foto lleva ahí desde la última vez que les viste.

 

La chica esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y amarga, reprimiendo a duras penas unos sollozos, no desconocía lo que eso significaba. Su familia oficialmente la había repudiado. Era algo tan doloroso y humillante que incluso preferían fingir que estaba muerta. Y si ella intentase presentarse en la casa a buen seguro reaccionarían como si de un fantasma se tratase. Actuarían como si no pudieran verla ni oírla. Aquello sería una tortura para todos. De modo que, resignada asintió.

-Está bien. Pero al menos dime si están bien de salud, o si necesitan algo.  
-Me he cuidado de todo.- Le aseguró el joven.- No les falta de nada, y no les faltará. Sus deudas han sido condonadas. Tu ex novio volvió a prometerse y, en un gesto de celebración, su familia tuvo ese detalle.  
-Han sido muy generosos.- Admitió ella sintiendo una abrumadora ola de culpabilidad.- Lo lamento profundamente, nunca quise traer esta vergüenza a mis padres…  
-No puedes evitar ser como eres.- La animó Zhao.- Y lo hecho no puede deshacerse. Ahora trata de ser feliz. ¿Sigues con esa joven?  
-Sí, ella está en la Tierra, visitando a sus parientes también.- Le contó Mei Ling.- En cuanto yo regrese a buen seguro nos iremos. Han pasado cosas muy tristes, su amigo, el actor…  
-Lo sé, eso es de dominio público.- Declaró Zhao añadiendo con inquietud.- Y me preocupa mucho. Mis fuentes son fiables y muy importantes pero ni siquiera ellas saben exactamente que sucedió. Tras ese suicidio hay alguien o quizás un grupo. Desconocemos su identidad pero sabemos que son muy peligrosos. Advierte a tu pareja que se mantenga alejada de quienes quiera que sean.

 

Mei Ling asintió con patente preocupación, tras eso ambos intentaron reconducir la conversación por otros derroteros más agradables. Zhao le pidió nuevas sobre algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de la SSP-2, ella le contó cuanto pudo. Su primo correspondió en un plano más familiar, desvelando que estaba comprometido a su vez, con una chica de la capital. Y en este caso, era un compromiso por amor. Así pues él sentenció.

-Por eso cada día te comprendo más, prima. No renunciaría a Fen Hai ni por todo el oro del mundo. De igual manera, intenta mantener al amor de tu vida a tu lado, y sobre todo, protégela y sácala de aquí cuanto antes.   
-Así lo haré, volveremos a Nature. - Convino ella.-

 

Y tras un par de días con su primo, quién llegó a presentarle a esa prometida suya, algo más bajita que ella misma, y de pelo negro liso, en forma de media melena, Mei Ling retornó a América. Luego llegó ese día en el que su novia quiso enfrentarse a esos individuos, quienes según ella eran los responsables de todo. En un programa de entrevistas de prime time, ante dos grandes periodistas como Tania Spencer y Katherine O´ Brian.

-Menos mal que nos fuimos casi de inmediato. Sonia sacrificó su carrera, aunque por fortuna solo ha sido eso.- Suspiraba la oriental.-  
-Bueno.- Dijo entonces su novia sacándola de esos recuerdos.- Vamos a llegar en unas horas, será mejor que durmamos algo.

 

Su pareja asintió, y es que no tenían ganas de otra cosa. En un camarote reservado pudieron hacerlo. Sonia se durmió abrazada a su novia y rememorando lo que hizo tras esas inquietantes revelaciones de Rafa. No tardó en contactar con esa chica, aquella pelirroja que recordaba de Nature, la entonces aspirante a periodista. Al parecer, tras algunos reportajes, sobre todo el que hizo sobre ese guerrero dorado que salvó una parte del país de una catástrofe, esa muchacha se había hecho popular. De la mano de su mentora, la famosa Kathy O´ Brian, su carrera estaba despegando. Y en cuanto la telefoneó, Tania, que así se llamaba, estuvo encantada de quedar. Se reunieron en el hotel de la modelo. Así, en la tranquilidad de la suite que la española ocupaba, ésta quiso poner al corriente a la periodista de todo. Aunque Tania quedó tan perpleja tras escuchar la historia que apenas si pudo preguntar.

-¿Una especie de organización secreta? ¿Y dice usted que tienen tanta información?  
-Así es.- Asintió ella.- Yo quiero desenmascararles. Que todo el mundo sepa que nos controlan y que planean algo siniestro.  
-Con todos los respetos.- Dijo la joven reportera con prevención.- ¿Qué pruebas tiene de eso?  
-Tutéame, por favor.- Le pidió Sonia.   
-De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿Qué evidencias tienes? Porque eso es ir demasiado lejos, hasta para mí, e incluso para Kat. – Insistió la joven reportera colocándose un mechón de su pelirroja melena.-   
-¿Es que no me crees?.- Quiso saber la modelo que se molestó un poco.-  
-Claro que te creo.- Contestó la chica, afirmando.- Después de las cosas que he visto últimamente. Pero si Kat me ha enseñado algo en los últimos años ha sido a no publicar nada hasta tener pruebas que lo respalden, o al menos indicios. Además, es una medida básica para cualquier periodista. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?  
-Sí claro.- Repuso Sonia sonando todavía algo molesta.- Hay que cubrirse las espaldas bien, por si acaso.

 

Tania la miró preocupada, e incluso posando una mano sobre las de la modelo, agregó con énfasis.

-Sabes que si revelas todo eso, independientemente de tener pruebas o no y de lo que esos tipos puedan hacerte, estarías destruyendo tu carrera. ¿Verdad?. Por desgracia, la gente de la Tierra está cada vez más influenciada por esa ola de neo puritanismo religioso. No iban a tolerar…  
-Ya no me importa mi carrera. Y me importa un bledo lo que piensen de mí.- Suspiró Sonia cortando a su interlocutora.- Solo quiero que se le haga justicia a Ben. Es más, después de esa rueda de prensa me marcharé de aquí. Quiero volver a Nature con mi pareja.  
-Como quieras.- Asintió Tania, añadiendo en un intento por sonar más animada.- Llamaré a Kat , ella podría entrevistarte en su programa. Es una luchadora que siempre quiere contar la verdad.  
-He oído cosas sobre ella.- Admitió Sonia, eso sí, matizando con prevención.- Y algunas no son muy buenas.

 

Se refería a esos rumores sobre la desordenada vida amorosa de la periodista. Otros, que incluso especulaban con su adicción a las drogas. Sin embargo, ella misma se censuró al musitar.

-Soy una estúpida, estoy haciendo precisamente lo mismo de lo que me quejo. Prejuzgar a una persona.  
-Te aseguro que Kathy O´ Brian es íntegra y decente.- Aseveró Tania.- Es prima además de Kerria Malden, la abogada. Y a veces cantan juntas como…  
-¡Las Ky-Kat! - Sonrió Sonia esta vez, al interrumpir a su contertulia.- Sí, me gustan mucho sus canciones. Eso fue “culpa” de Steph.

 

Recordaba a la joven Stephanie, a esa niña que conoció en la tienda, quien finalmente había hecho realidad su sueño de llegar a ser una modelo muy cotizada. Era buena persona, aunque bastante religiosa. De todos modos, cuando coincidieron en la pasarela y el backstage, esa muchacha solía poner música en tanto descansaban. Y los temas de las Justices o del dúo que posteriormente formaron Katherine O´ Brian y Kerria Malden eran frecuentes en su discografía.

-Es una buena chica.- Valoró la actriz.- A buen seguro que la casa Deveraux tendrá una muy buena sucesora mía y de Mirna. Ella, Keisha y Debra, son el futuro.  
-Entonces arreglado. Hablaré lo antes posible con Kathy.- Convino Tania.-

 

Y en eso quedaron, a los pocos días todo se pudo preparar. Katherine O´ Brian aceptó queriendo saber más de ese asunto. Incluso se tomó un gran interés que parecía ir mucho más allá de lo profesional. Así, y tras invitar a la modelo a su programa de reportajes, anunció ya en el plató en donde se hacía el programa, tras emitir un documental que ella misma había investigado ayudada por Tania, sobre el mundo de la fama y sus inconvenientes.

-Damas y caballeros. Tras lo que han visto en este vídeo, tengo el gran placer de contar aquí esta noche con la presencia de mi amiga y colega, Tania Spencer, y con la actriz y modelo Sonia Calderón, que quiere contarnos algunas cosas de primera mano sobre su amigo y compañero de reparto, el actor recientemente fallecido, Ben Crew.

 

Algunos murmullos se pudieron escuchar entre el público. Sonia aguardaba nerviosa, sentada en un cómodo sillón, junto a Tania. Ambas se colocaban enfrentándose a la posición de la presentadora. Al fin, Kathy las saludó y comenzó dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Bueno Tania. Sé que curiosamente hicimos este reportaje algunos meses antes de la trágica desaparición de Ben Crew, pero ahora, debido precisamente a ello, vuelve a estar de actualidad.  
-Sí, así es,- Afirmó su contertulia, añadiendo con tintes llenos de interés.- Y seguro que la señorita Calderón podrá arrojar algo de luz sobre todo esto.

 

Las dos reporteras se fijaron entonces en la modelo, ésta asintió tratando de mantenerse calmada y digna. Más cuando Kathy le preguntó.

-Señorita Calderón, es un placer. Usted contactó con nosotras porque tiene algo importante que decirle al mundo. ¿No es así?.  
-Sí, así es.- Convino la chica con tono pausado y suave, teñido de tristeza.- Quería decirle a todo el mundo que Ben Crew, además de ser un gran actor era un magnífico ser humano. Le recuerdo como alguien amable, generoso y dedicado. Una persona que amaba su profesión y estaba muy implicado con los que sufrían. Siempre tenía una palabra de aliento o iba a animar a quien lo necesitara. Sobre todo a los niños.- Pudo decir comenzando a sentirse afectada por la emoción.-   
-Eso es cierto, se dedicó a hacer muchas obras benéficas.- Asintió Katherine, admitiendo.- Coincidí con él en alguna ocasión. Corroboro sus palabras. Entonces.- Pudo agregar con un tono más envarado.- ¿Quería usted arrojar algo de luz sobre su muerte, verdad?  
-Sí.- Asintió ella, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en tanto miraba hacia su propio regazo, para enseguida levantar la vista y afirmar con recobrada convicción.- Se suicidó, y todo porque unos fanáticos intolerantes le empujaron a ello.

 

Hubo un creciente murmullo e incluso se levantaron voces entre airadas y escandalizadas. Algunos asistentes tuvieron que ser invitados a marcharse, dado que estaban insultando al fallecido artista.

-No toleraré faltas de respeto contra nadie, y mucho menos contra alguien que ya no puede defenderse.- Intervino Kathy que no se arredró a la hora de dirigirse a algunos de aquellos agitadores, más al ordenar.- Seguridad, por favor…acompañen a esas personas a la salida.

 

Otra parte del público no obstante aplaudió ese gesto. La situación estaba candente. Mucha gente desaprobaba ese tipo de relaciones y, aunque no prorrumpió en insultos, sí que silbó. Al fin, tras unos momentos de silencio por parte de las reporteras, las cosas se calmaron. Sonia pudo proseguir.

-Hay una secta que está tratando de envenenarnos a todos contra una parte de la población a la que critican y persiguen solo por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo. Ben estaba enamorado de otro hombre, sí. Pude verles juntos y eran muy felices, dos estupendas personas. Siempre generosas y amables. Y por culpa de esos individuos que actúan cobardemente en las sombras, hemos sufrido esta tragedia.  
-¿Qué secta es esa?- Quiso saber Tania.-  
-Los seguidores de las nuevas religiones.- Denunció Sonia.-

 

Eso provocó más silbidos por una parte que fueron contrarrestados por aplausos de otra. Ahora no hizo falta desalojar a parte del público, algunos espectadores se levantaron indignados yéndose de allí. Aunque casi todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la modelo.

-Pero ellos no son lo peor y no están solos. Unos individuos que se hacen llamar los seguidores de la Luna Negra les apoyan. Y quizás estos sean todavía más peligrosos. Odian a los soberanos de la Tierra y a todo lo bueno que estos han hecho.  
-¡Estás acabada, loca!- Gritó alguien desde las gradas.-

Enseguida Katherine miró hacia allí con indignación, exclamando.

-Dé la cara si se atreve, ¡cobarde! 

Nadie respondió. De hecho volvió a hacerse el silencio en el estudio. La presentadora se volvió entonces hacia Sonia para añadir con tono más entristecido.

-Debo pedirle disculpas señorita Calderón. Es muy embarazoso para mí que se le falte así al respeto a uno de mis invitados.  
-Usted no tiene ninguna culpa.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Es más, le agradezco mucho que me haya dado la oportunidad de hablar. Y voy a responder a esa especie de amenaza anónima.- Añadió con renovada convicción, para sentenciar.- ¿Cree que estoy acabada? Puede que mi carrera como actriz o modelo lo esté. Pero eso ya no me importa. Hay cosas mucho más valiosas en la vida, como la amistad y el amor. Por mi parte voy a disfrutar de ambas. Y sobre todo de la última. Quiero regresar a Nature con mi pareja, ¡mi verdadera pareja! - Recalcó para desvelar con dignidad y tono hasta reivindicativo.- Y el amor de mi vida es una mujer. Una de la que he debido estar separada mucho tiempo más del que hubiera deseado. Pero ahora, ella y yo volveremos juntas y espero que podamos formar una familia.

 

Algunas personas aplaudieron, otras arreciaron en sus silbidos. Tania se levantó abrazando a Sonia que derramó algunas lágrimas, entre emocionada y aliviada de haber sido al fin capaz de confesar aquello. Fue la propia Kathy, una vez se calmó esa atmósfera de murmullos, quien declaró.

-Recuerdo que a mi prima Kerria le pasó algo similar, cuando hace años se decidió a dar el paso en el programa de Al Mats. Le deseo todo lo mejor a usted y a su pareja, señorita Calderón.- Sonrió la reportera.- Ha demostrado ser muy osada. Más incluso que en la pantalla.  
-En la pantalla debo seguir lo que me marca un guion, pero en mi vida personal no deseo hacer eso.- Replicó valientemente Sonia.- 

 

Y se acordaba de esas palabras suyas y el final de la entrevista. Al fin, cuando todo acabó, ya a solas en el camerino, ambas reporteras charlaron un poco más con ella.

-¿Sabes que esto va a ser muy duro, verdad?- La previno Katherine.- Sé de primera mano cómo las gasta ese tipo de gente.  
-Lo sé. Pero no podía callar por más tiempo.- Suspiró Sonia.-  
-Eres muy valiente, siempre te he admirado y ahora lo haré incluso más.- Aseveró Tania.

Fue Kathy quien, tras un momento de silencio, comentó.

-Mi hermano conoce a muchas personas en el ejército, de hecho él es un ex militar y recibe informaciones. No puede revelarme muchas de ellas pero sí me ha dicho lo bastante como para que me crea sin dudar todo lo que has contado. Por eso te ruego que tengas muchísimo cuidado. Hay poderes e intereses muy oscuros tras todo esto.

 

La reportera estaba ahora sudando y parecía respirar con cierta dificultad. Sonia enseguida se interesó por su estado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, gracias.- Repuso Kathy.- Es que estoy algo cansada. Si me disculpáis. Ha sido un honor conocerte. Te deseo lo mejor para ti y tu pareja. Y a ti Tania, ya te veré. Cuídate.  
-Gracias Kat, lo mismo digo.- Sonrió la joven aludida.-

 

Y la famosa presentadora y periodista las dejó a ambas tras despedirse. Tania entonces le comentó a la modelo.

-Conozco a Katherine, si te dice eso es que la cosa es muy seria. Ella no suele echarse para atrás casi ante nada. Por favor, se prudente.  
-Lo procuraré.- Sonrió una agradecida Sonia.- Muchas gracias, a las dos.

 

Y después de unos pocos minutos más de conversación con Tania, se marchó al fin. Tras reunirse con Mei Ling ambas prepararon su vuelta a casa. La modelo solicitó el traslado a Nature a la central de modas Deveraux. Su jefa Esmeralda no tardó en contactar con ella, enviándole un mensaje grabado. Al igual que la señorita O ´Brian daba la impresión de estar preocupada. Al menos eso creyó la española cuando vio su rostro a través de la pantalla de la video conferencia.

-Hola Sonia, en respuesta a tu petición no hay ningún problema. Como ya sabrás a estas alturas, Brenda Walsh regresó a la Tierra a seguir un tratamiento para recobrar la salud. Bai Cheng quedó al cargo de la sede de allí. De eso hace más de un año ya. Si lo deseas tú la sustituirás como mi representante en Nature. Confío plenamente en ti. También te pido que tengas prudencia. Estoy en Bios ahora pero pude seguir tu entrevista. Tengo motivos para creer que esos individuos a los que denunciaste son realmente muy peligrosos. Por ello te pido que observes todo tipo de precauciones. Ten cuidado y prepárate porque, a buen seguro irán por ti, sino de un modo físico, sí a desprestigiarte. Pero en lo que a mí respecta cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Un saludo niña.   
-Gracias Madame Deveraux.- Musitó la chica entre inquieta y emocionada al escuchar aquello.-

 

Y ahora ya estaba llegando a Nature al fin. Solo esperaba aterrizar en el planeta y poder vivir una vida lo más feliz y tranquila posible con su pareja.

-Sí, en cuanto lleguemos se lo propondré.- Pensaba la española.-

 

En la Tierra, otra modelo, lejos de tener problemas de imagen, incrementaba cada vez más su popularidad. Se trataba de Stephanie Kensington. La joven era portada de las más prestigiosas revistas y protagonizaba desfiles de las colecciones Deveraux en las grandes sedes de la moda. Atareadísima como estaba no obstante echaba muchísimo de menos a su familia de Nature. 

-¡Que ganas tengo de tomarme unas vacaciones allí para ver a papá , mamá, By, Dap y Martin, y por supuesto a mi sobrino David.- Pensaba recordándoles con cariño y nostalgia, sin olvidarse tampoco de. - Y a Trent, claro.

 

Y es que la vida le estaba enseñando mucho a Steph, lejos de ser ya esa adolescente con alguna inseguridad, la joven modelo se había convertido en una hermosísima mujer, alta, rubia, de profundos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa puesta siempre para sus fans. Sobre todo para aquellas niñas que ansiaban ser como ella. Además, los últimos acontecimientos, tras la entrevista que Sonia concedió en el programa de Kathy O´ Brian, la habían impresionado mucho.

-¡Pobre Sonia! - Se decía en un momento de descanso en el backstage.- Lo ha debido de pasar muy mal. Como le ocurrió a Dap. 

 

De hecho aún se sentía culpable por como prejuzgó, no a su hermana, de quién desconoció aquella faceta hasta sufrir aquel “ accidente” sino a las personas que compartían sus inclinaciones. De todas formas Daphne se casó finalmente con Martin. Puede que de veras le amase o que sencillamente, cuando Sabra la dejó, su hermana mayor buscara refugio en los brazos de aquel muchacho. A veces Stephanie no sabía exactamente con cuál de las dos hipótesis quedarse. Por lo que ella observaba cuando estaba junto con Dap y el marido de ésta, la pareja estaba muy bien avenida, y desde luego que adoraban al hijo que tenían en común. Sin embargo a veces la modelo juraría que, mirando con atención a los ojos de su hermana, podía ver tristeza en ellos. O por lo menos el anhelo de algo que había perdido.

-Supongo que será cosa de mi imaginación. Dap nunca me ha dicho que se sienta infeliz.- Pensó.-

 

Lo que sí hizo Stephanie en cuanto pudo fue tratar de ir enmendando sus errores. Al principio le costó pero gracias a la ayuda de la mismísima Madame Deveraux logró contactar con alguien a quién pensaba que debía una sincera disculpa. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su trabajo a informarse. Para su sorpresa, de allí le facilitaron el número de esa persona y ésta la invitó a ir visitar su casa. De modo que, con un atuendo elegante aunque formal, de vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón a juego, Steph se presentó en las señas. Era un barrio residencial de muy alto nivel en las afueras de Nueva York. Después de serle abierta una verja que daba paso a un gran jardín, llamó a la puerta y, tras unos instantes, un chico de aproximadamente catorce años abrió. Debía ser tan alto como ella o quizás algo más, aunque Steph le sobrepasaba por poco debido a sus tacones. Eso sí, la cara del muchacho era una mezcla de asombro y reverencia. Debía de estar alucinando puesto que ni pronunció palabra.

-Hola. Soy Stephanie Kensington. Espero no molestar ni haberme equivocado de dirección.- Se presentó afablemente ella, para sonreír y agregar.- Estaba buscando la residencia Malden.  
-Sí, aquí es..- Pudo musitar el chico sin dejar de observarla.-

 

Aunque ni se movía, pareciendo petrificado. Steph le obsequió con otra sonrisa más animosa aun. Era consciente de que provocaba ese efecto en muchos hombres y no digamos en los muchachos adolescentes. Menos mal que una voz femenina de mujer adulta sonó aproximándose hacia ellos.

-Brian hijo ¿quién es?...  
-No sé. Bueno sí lo sé… es que...- Apenas pudo balbucear el jovencito que estaba realmente colorado.-

 

Al fin, la propietaria de esa voz llegó ante la puerta, era tan alta como Stephanie, mayor desde luego, posiblemente en la media treintena, muy guapa, de cabello castaño claro recogido en una informal trenza y con unos grandes ojos verdes que observaron a la recién llegada con interés. Vestía un simple pantalón vaquero y unas zapatillas deportivas, con una camiseta que llevaba inscrito el nombre de los New York Knicks. Stephanie sonrió algo nerviosa ahora y tras unos instantes de silencio, esa mujer reprendió cariñosamente al chico.

-Hijo. ¿Cómo tienes a esta señorita en la puerta sin haberla invitado a pasar?  
-Yo, lo siento.- Se disculpó el azorado muchacho.-  
-Anda, ve a buscar algo de beber para nuestra invitada. -Le indicó su risueña madre.-

 

El chaval salió a toda prisa a cumplir con ese requerimiento, entre tanto y haciendo un ademán a la modelo, la mujer agregó.

\- Pase por favor. ¿Desea tomar algo?  
-No, muchas gracias.- Repuso educadamente Steph en tanto seguía a su anfitriona al interior.- 

 

Entraron en un salón espacioso y decorado con muy buen gusto, Un amplio sofá que daba la sensación de ser muy cómodo se enfrentaba a unos muebles de roble elegantemente labrados. En frente también había una holo tele de apreciables proporciones y en los lados unos sillones de cuero.

-Disculpa que te hiciera venir aquí, pero estoy con mi hijo Brian. Tuve que ir a recogerle de la escuela, mi esposa está de viaje por motivos de trabajo.- Se excusó la mujer.-  
-No se preocupe.- Repuso Steph tras sentarse en el sofá.-   
-Bien, tú dirás.- Sonrió su anfitriona en tanto le recordaba.- Por lo que me contaste por teléfono, tenías mucho interés en verme. Y Esmeralda me habló muy bien de ti. Me dijo que necesitabas charlar conmigo de algo importante. ¿Quizás es que quieres que te represente en algún caso?

 

Ahora fue Stephanie quién parecía no saber qué replicar. Sintiéndose tan nerviosa ante aquella mujer como ese muchacho había estado frente a ella misma. Al fin, y tratando de romper el hielo, sonrió levemente para responder.

-¿Ese chico es hijo suyo?  
-Sí,- Asintió su interlocutora, agregando de un modo más informal.- Pero no me trates de usted. Me llamo Kerria.  
-Lo sé.- Se apresuró a replicar la azorada Stephanie, creyendo desvelarle.- Nos conocimos hace años. Usted defendía a la ex novia de mi hermana Daphne.  
-Sí, te recuerdo.- Asintió su interlocutora con tono neutro.-

 

Aquello hizo enrojecer más si cabía a la modelo que apenas fue capaz de contestar mirando hacia sus propias manos entrelazadas a la altura de su regazo.

-No sé cómo empezar. Verás, quisiera pedirte perdón por las cosas tan horribles que te dije entonces.  
-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, eras solo una niña.- Sonrió conciliatoriamente Kerria, calculando.- Deberías tener la misma edad que mi hijo ahora.  
-Fui muy injusta, tanto contigo como con mi hermana.- Se lamentó Steph.- Luego, comprendí que las cosas no son tan fáciles. Ni tan claras como creía que eran. Lo siento, era lo que venía a decirte. Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo…  
-No me has hecho perder el tiempo en absoluto.- Sonrió más ampliamente Kerria.- Todo lo contrario. Me alegra mucho volver a verte y comprobar que ahora eres toda una mujer. Espero que tu hermana este bien.- Añadió ahora decayendo un poco en ese tono tan jovial que había exhibido.-  
-Sí, está muy bien, se casó con su novio y tienen un hijo.- Le contó Steph.- Siguen de maestros en el colegio en donde trabajaban.  
-Ya veo.- Musitó Kerria quién, mirando a la joven ahora de un modo más serio, le reveló.- Mira, no sé si querrás oír esto. Ocurrió durante el juicio y ya entonces pude comprender el porqué tu hermana actuó como lo hizo. Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que mintió cuando estaba declarando como testigo.  
-¿Mi hermana?- Repitió la estupefacta Stephanie.-   
-Cuando declaró todo aquello contra Sabra.- Le recordó su contertulia.-

 

Y la joven modelo bajó al cabeza una vez más, asintiendo despacio.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Y también tuve culpa de eso. Ella lo hizo para proteger a nuestra familia. Debía darle pánico que yo la odiase. Y aquello todavía me hace sentir muy mal. Perdona a Daphne, por favor. Hace tiempo que me contó que ella lo arregló todo con Sabra y que se separaron como amigas. Es más, su propia ex novia la animó a casarse con Martin. Esa mujer era buena persona, lamento mucho haber sido tan injusta con ella también.

 

Kerria la miró con genuina sorpresa. Había esperado que seguramente esa chica pudiera molestarse o defender a su hermana negando aquello. De modo que comentó.

-De veras. ¿Qué ha pasado para hacerte cambiar tanto?. No me interpretes mal, me alegro de ello, solo es simple curiosidad.  
-Quizás me tomes por loca.- Sonrió Stephanie.- Es que…

 

La modelo iba a contarle todo lo vivido, al menos lo que podía recordar, cuando en el hospital, fingiéndose dormida, escuchó a Sabra hablar de su relación con Daphne y renunciar a ella. Aunque en ese instante, el tímido chaval hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba una bandeja con bebidas y toda clase de aperitivos.

-¡Vaya hijo!- Sonrió divertida su madre al verle aparecer así.- Realmente te has superado.  
-Es por si a Steph, bueno, a la señorita Kensington le apetece tomar algo.- Balbució el pobre muchacho con visible rubor.-  
-Para ti siempre Steph.- Sonrió ella mirándole con ternura.- Muchas gracias, aunque ahora no me apetece tomar nada de comer. Quizás sí que acepte la bebida.

 

El colorado chico dejó la bandeja que portaba sobre una cercana mesita. La modelo le miró con amabilidad afirmando con total naturalidad.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, eres un chico muy guapo. 

La cara del aludido enrojeció más todavía. Apena fue capaz de responder.

-Gracias. Bueno, me voy a estudiar…

 

Y salió de allí casi caminando como si le hubieran almidonado los pantalones cortos que llevaba. Su madre no pudo evitar reír, mirando a su vez a la invitada para sentenciar.

-¡Pobre Brian! Eres una de las chicas más guapas del mundo. Él te tiene en un pedestal. Después de lo que le has dicho no sé si podrá dormir en varios días. ¡Ja, ja!…  
-Lo siento, no quise que el pobre chico se violentara. Y es verdad, ¡es muy guapo! - Se rio a su vez Stephanie asegurando.- En unos pocos años romperá muchos corazones. Estoy segura.  
-Ahora está en una edad un poco difícil.- Suspiró Kerria.- Pero la vida es así. Todos hemos pasado por eso. Mi esposa y yo le adoramos. Para nosotras es lo más importante de este mundo y solo deseamos que se convierta en un hombre bueno y que sea feliz.

 

La modelo escuchó atentamente a su anfitriona y como ésta le narró alguna de su peripecias. A su vez contestó y, retomando el tema anterior, puso a su contertulia al corriente de lo que recordaba.

-Entonces, con todo lo que has vivido seguro que podrás comprenderme. Hay cosas que apenas recuerdo, otras que quizás solo sean una pesadilla o alucinaciones. El caso es que me he dado cuenta de que las personas tienen vidas muy complicadas a veces. Y no creo poder juzgar a nadie simplemente por de quién se enamora.

Y mirando con curiosidad a esa jovencita, Kerria inquirió.

-¿Y no se han vuelto a ver? Quiero decir Sabra y tu hermana.  
-No que yo sepa.- Repuso Stephanie.- Dap está muy volcada en su trabajo y en David, su hijo. Y es feliz con Martin. Al menos eso aparenta.- Matizó enseguida.-  
-Ya.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-

 

Estaba claro que ni tan siquiera la joven modelo parecía estar segura de eso. Sin embargo Kerria no le dio la impresión de ser de la clase de personas que se metiera en vidas ajenas. Bastante tendría ya con la suya propia y la de su familia. Al fin, la propia Steph añadió, destapando otro tema enojoso para ella. 

-También quería agradecerte que metieras a esa criminal entre rejas.- Declaró con tono más serio.-  
-¿Te refieres a Marla Sorel?- Preguntó la abogada.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. La propia Kerria admitió, todavía con tono lleno de indignación.

-Esa mujer era un monstruo. Cuando a mi bufete le sugirieron defenderla y mi jefe me lo propuso me negué de forma rotunda. Pero luego, por el contrario, tuve la posibilidad de ejercitar la acusación. Un grupo de afectados por esa mujer me lo ofrecieron. Ella pese a todo logró un buen abogado, pero con todas las pruebas que teníamos el caso fue sencillo. Debo confesar que no me recaté en hundirla cuanto pude. Y que hasta disfruté de ello.  
-Pero, lo que no entendí fue ese veredicto tan extraño.- Comentó Steph.- El ostra…, no recuerdo.  
-Sí, el ostracismo.- Completó Kerria, explicando.- Es una figura legal nueva que se creó para crímenes especialmente graves de lesa humanidad. Se la halló culpable de poner en peligro gravemente las vidas de muchos ciudadanos. Además de conspirar contra la raza humana tras lo sucedido en Nature. Ese castigo fue sugerido por los mismísimos soberanos años antes y aprobado por las Naciones Unidas. No consiste en ejecutar a nadie sino en apartarle del resto de la sociedad si el reo así lo desea. Marla eligió esa vía y fue confinada a una prisión remota. Desde luego hasta a mí misma me espantó la manera que tenía de reírse o de gritar cuando escuchó la sentencia. Solo chillaba que no iba a envejecer allí.  
-Es una demente.- Dictaminó Stephanie con una mezcla de miedo y desprecio.- Ya te he contado que, de lo poco que recuerdo, quiso atropellarnos a mi novio y a mí.

 

Kerria asintió con expresión de pesar y solidaridad, declarando a su vez.

-Olvídala, no merece la pena que pierdas ni un instante más de tu vida con su recuerdo.   
-Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho.- Sonrió Steph.- Repito que fui muy injusta contigo y quisiera hacer algo para compensarte.¡ Lo que sea!  
-Ya lo has hecho, querida.- Sonrió Kerria con aprobación, declarando.- Significa mucho para mí que hayas venido. 

 

La abogada miró entonces hacia la puerta de entrada al salón. Su hijo se paseaba por allí cerca sin atreverse a entrar. El pobre estaba realmente azorado. Kerria podía comprenderle bien, Stephanie era una mujer preciosa y realmente seductora. Y unía a eso simpatía y amabilidad. ¡Cuánto se alegraba de que esa chiquilla que estaba consumida por el odio y el prejuicio hubiese dado tal cambio! De hecho, cuando Esmeralda la llamó para ponerla en antecedentes habló en efecto muy bien de ella.

-Confié en su palabra, si la suegra de mi hermano dijo eso de Steph había que darle una oportunidad. Y como siempre, Esmeralda no se equivocaba. Sabe muy bien cómo son sus modelos.- Pensó la abogada y entonces discurrió algo y le dijo a su invitada.- Mira, bien pensado, sí hay una cosa que podrías hacer, aunque no exactamente por mí. Y te aseguro que estaríamos en paz.  
-Lo que quieras.- Afirmó Stephanie.-

 

Kerria se aproximó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. La modelo sonrió con ternura y no tardó en afirmar.

-Será un verdadero placer…

 

Al poco la modelo se levantó y con un tono de voz deliberadamente alto, dijo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Debo irme ya. Pero antes quisiera despedirme de Brian.  
-Claro.- Comentó la divertida Kerria, hablando a su vez a un volumen más alto del necesario.- 

Como ambas imaginaban el chico estaba por allí, y se acercó tímidamente para preguntar no sin pesar a la invitada.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?  
-Sí, por desgracia tengo la agenda completa.- Comentó Stephanie con resignación, aunque enseguida se rehízo sonriente para añadir.- Pero antes de irme me gustaría pedirte un favor. Bueno, si es que no te molesta.  
-¿Molestarme? No sé, ¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Tu madre y tú sois realmente estupendos, me gustaría tener un recuerdo y tomarme unas Holo fotos con vosotros. Que me hagas una con tu madre y que ella me haga otra contigo.- Le pidió la risueña Steph.-

 

El pobre Brian estaba casi en una nube, sonrió sin poderlo evitar y con evidente entusiasmo asintió, apresurándose a sentenciar.

-Claro, eso está hecho, voy por la holo cámara que me regalaron los abuelos.

Y corrió realmente rápido a su habitación. Las dos mujeres se miraron y rieron. Steph comentó ahora en voz baja.

-Es un chico maravilloso. Y tú debes ser muy buena madre.  
-Gracias, pero el mérito no es solamente mío, es trabajo compartido, entre mi esposa Samantha y mis padres.- Repuso modestamente Kerria.-

 

Y vieron como el jovencito volvió como una exhalación. Primero quiso hacer una foto a su madre con aquella guapa modelo, no sin que Kerria le pidiera antes.

-Un momento Brian, me tengo que retocar un poco. Al lado de Stephanie voy a parecer una vieja pordiosera.  
-Mamá, eres casi tan guapa como ella.- Afirmó el chico.-  
-¿Casi?- Exclamó Kerria con fingida indignación.-

Brian miró para otro lado, el pobre no sabía dónde meterse, ambas mujeres rieron. Fue la modelo quien sentenció.

-Tu madre es mucho más hermosa que yo. En todos los aspectos.

Entonces Kerria se disculpó por unos momentos para ir a su cuarto a adecentarse. Durante unos segundos Brian miró a su admirada modelo con rubor, sin atreverse a hablar. Sin embargo, fue ella quien rompió el hielo confesándole con tono afectuoso y evocador.

-¿Sabes una cosa? He admirado a tu madre desde que era una niña. De siempre, mi gran deseo fue parecerme a ella.  
-Pues lo has conseguido.- Repuso el chaval mirándola con admiración.-

No obstante, la joven modelo movió la cabeza para sonreír débilmente ahora y afirmar con modestia.

-¡Qué más quisiera yo! Me queda todavía mucho para poder siquiera acercarme a la categoría que tu madre tiene. Nunca lo olvides, Brian. ¡Es una mujer única! Ha hecho y hace muchas cosas buenas por la gente. Yo, en cambio, sólo salgo en fotografías y desfilo por una pasarela.  
-Pero, eres una de las mejores modelos del mundo.- Argumentó el sorprendido chico.- Y haces obras benéficas.  
-Hago lo que puedo por ayudar a otros, puesto que la fama y la belleza son efímeras.- Sentenció Steph.- Me he ido dando cuenta de eso. Pero las buenas acciones y las convicciones permanecen. No lo olvides…

 

Brian no pudo responder a eso, tampoco sabía que decir. Steph desde luego era más que una cara o un cuerpo bonito. No podía dejar de mirarla eso sí, y se percató de que la chica lucía un colgante con una pequeña cruz. Él mismo se miró la que llevaba desde muy pequeño.

-Tienes una igual.- Sonrió entonces algo apurado, mostrándosela a su invitada.-  
-Es verdad.- Asintió ella, afirmando sin pudor.- Soy cristiana católica, como mi familia soy practicante, y mi propio hermano mayor es sacerdote.  
-Mi madre Ky también lo es.- Comentó el chico.- Quiero decir, católica. Como mi abuelo.  
-¿Madre Ky?- Se sorprendió Stephanie.-  
-Bueno, la llamo así desde pequeño. Es su apodo de familia, cuando era niña mi tío Leval también la llamaba así. Mi madre Kerria.- Matizó el chico que parecía algo avergonzado ahora.- Yo las distingo diciendo su nombre…  
-Claro.- Sonrió Steph.- Y aparte de lo gran persona que es canta de maravilla. De niña tenía todos sus discos , luego… digamos que los perdí por culpa de mi inmadurez. Pero ahora volví a comprarlos de nuevo en versión holográfica. Incluso los llevo en mi teléfono.- Añadió sacando de su bolso el aparato para activarlo en tanto remachaba.- Estaba escuchando uno de ellos. Ésta canción por ejemplo, para mí es toda una motivación.

 

Y enseguida sonó una de esas canciones que Kerria sabía interpretar tan bien, llena de pasión y fuerza.

Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí  
Desear hacerme lo que quieras  
Pero no puedes pararme

He sido noqueada, ésta es una ciudad loca.  
Incluso voy a golpear en la cara de L.A

Y nada en el mundo podrá apartarme  
De hacer lo que quiera hacer  
Porque soy demasiado orgullosa, demasiado fuerte  
Vivo por el Código de que tienes que avanzar

Sintiendo lástima por ti mismo nadie va a ningún sitio.

Así que mantengo mi cabeza alta  
Sabiendo( sabías que sobreviviría)  
Bien, lo hice, lo hice  
No lo odies, no lo odies  
Así es como va  
Si

Yo lo hice, lo logré  
Estando en “mis dos” 

Pagué mis cuotas, si  
Intentando abrazarme

No puedes pararme ahora  
Pagué mis cuotas

Así que como te dije  
No puedes detenerme  
Pagué mis cuotas

Ahora todavía confío cada día  
Y la gente que trata de buscar líos con Anastacia  
Van a ver otra cosa viniendo  
Porque tengo una mente y creo que es mejor que lo sepas

No soy una delincuente, no me puedo venir abajo  
Y me importa un bledo quién esté alrededor  
Eso ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora

Así que mantengo mi cabeza alta

Así que mantengo mi cabeza alta  
Sabiendo( sabías que sobreviviría)  
Bien, lo hice, lo hice  
No lo odies, no lo odies  
Así es como va  
Si, lo hice, pasé…

Oh estaré en mis dos  
Pagué mis cuotas, si  
Intentando abrazarme  
No puedes detenerme ahora  
Pagué mi cuota  
Si, si, si…

Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí  
Pero no viviré con miedo  
¿Vas a tratar de robar mi brillo?

Primero tendrán que construirte  
Entonces te derribarán  
Es una pelea, intenta una burbuja

Así que mantengo mi cabeza alta  
Sabiendo( sabías que sobreviviría)  
Bien, lo hice, lo hice

Dicho, es solo el camino  
Dije que pagué mi cuota  
Si, si, si

Pero no puedes pararme ahora  
Pagué, pagué, pagué, mi cuota  
Oh pagué mi cuota, si

Pero no puedes pararme ahora  
Pagué mi cuota   
Sí

Anastacia (Paid my dues. Credit to the artist)

 

La misma Kerria reapareció algo más arreglada, con un vestido y retocada de maquillaje escuchando el final de la canción. Al acabar su hijo parecía algo azorado. Fue Steph quien comentó.

-Le estaba diciendo a Brian que me encanta esta canción, me motiva mucho. Eres una intérprete magnífica.   
-Gracias, pero la canción no es mía.- Admitió Kerria.- Es una versión de una cantante a la que admiro mucho. Muy luchadora también. En eso al menos me parezco a ella.  
-Sí, eso deseo yo también.- Confesó la modelo.- En estos años he tenido que luchar mucho por llegar hasta donde estoy, por eso comprendo esta canción y noto que, cuando la cantas, has debido de pasar por eso también.  
-Así es.- Admitió su interlocutora.- La canto con toda mi pasión, sé lo que esa letra significa, aunque hable de otra ciudad y yo siga sin llegar al nivel de la artista original.- Afirmó.-  
\- No sé cómo sería la original pero para mi gusto tú eres la mejor cantante que conozco, junto con Keiko Tomoe.- La alabó Stephanie, dirigiéndose a Brian ahora para pedir su confirmación.- ¿Verdad?  
-Bueno, sí, mi madre canta muy bien.- Comentó el interpelado sin tanto entusiasmo.-  
-A mi hijo le da vergüenza oírme.- Se sonrió Kerria confesando para mayor sonrojo del chaval.- No quiere que le cante ni el cumpleaños feliz.  
-No es para tanto mamá, cantas muy bien.- Replicó enseguida el ruborizado chico, reafirmándose.-

 

Stephanie le observó divertida, Brian era un muchacho adorable, si fuera unos pocos años mayor desde luego que no descartaría darle una oportunidad. Se sonrió una vez más moviendo ligeramente la cabeza por tener tales ideas y, volviendo a lo que le había prometido a la famosa madre de ese chico, comentó.

-Bueno, pues vamos a inmortalizar este momento, estaré encantada de tener un recuerdo vuestro.

 

Entonces Brian hizo los honores. Primero una de su madre junto a Steph, en la que ambas se pasaban un brazo por la cintura y después otra en la que salía él, con la modelo pegando su cabeza a la suya. Ella sonriente, él ruborizado pero feliz. Hicieron alguna más tratando de salir todos juntos y luego ella se despidió volviendo a la sede de su casa de modas. Así lo rememoraba Stephanie. 

-Son muy buena gente. Se nota que Kerria adora a su hijo y que él la quiere mucho también. - Pensaba ahora.- Y eso me hace querer volver a ver a mi familia.

 

Y de hecho estaba feliz dado que la señora Deveraux le había autorizado tomarse unos meses de descanso en el planeta donde vivía su familia. A condición eso sí, de echar un vistazo en la sede de la firma en Nature para ayudar a la nueva encargada. Steph no pudo estar más contenta al saber quién sería.

-Será un placer y un honor ayudar a mi maestra y amiga Sonia.- Se dijo con entusiasmo.-

 

Y se acordaba de la última frase que su jefa Esmeralda le dijo antes de despedirse de ella y desearle un buen viaje a casa.

-Una cosa más.- Le encomendó la veterana diseñadora.- Dentro de unos meses una chica muy prometedora irá a Nature a hacer unas prácticas. Por favor, aconséjala bien. Te enviaré alguna información sobre ella a su debido tiempo.  
-Estaré encantada. No faltaría más.- Repuso la joven que pensó.- Bueno, ya estoy deseando regresar…la fama es bonita y hasta divertida a veces, pero llega un momento que cansa. Sonia tenía razón. No deseo esto para el resto de mi vida…Y echo mucho de menos también a mis seres queridos, familia y por supuesto a Trent.

 

Y en Nature, ajeno a eso, aquel tipo desnudo, maniatado, de rodillas y con un capuchón que solo le permitía dos aberturas en boca y ojos, era sometido a un continuo maltrato. Esa voz femenina hiriente le espetaba tras pegarle con un látigo que le hizo soltar un quejido lastimero

-¡Vamos cerdo! ¿A qué esperas para lamerme las botas? Siguen estando sucias.  
-Perdón.- Pudo suplicar él que, agachándose, no tardó en tomar una pierna de aquella mujer alta y de larga melena rubia que cubría su rostro con un antifaz negro. – Como quieras…Lady Morgana. 

 

Esa pierna que, a la altura de la rodilla, era enfundada ya por una larga bota de cuero negra puntiaguda y rematada en un alto tacón. El tipo la lamió casi con desesperación. Como recompensa recibió una patada en sus partes que le hizo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor…

-¡Esto por ser tan miserable! - Le abroncó su agresora.- 

 

Aprovechando que ese patético individuo regordete estaba en el suelo, aquella mujer le pisó la cara. Su otra bota se restregaba con las partes de su víctima hasta que ésta no pudo más, lanzando un gemido que, no obstante, parecía estar teñido de complacencia. Al fin, esa mujer se retiró ordenándole inmisericorde.

-Mira como me has puesto, ¡limpia este desorden, monigote!

El encapuchado lamió las consecuencias de su pasión, hasta dejar aquel cuero reluciente. Entonces la mujer sonrió, declarando ahora con un tono más amable y suave.

-Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, sí. Gracias. - Pudo jadear aquel tipo levantándose.- Voy a la ducha.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino su interlocutora, despidiéndose.- Yo me marcho, que tenga un buen día.

 

Y ese individuo se fue del cuarto en casi penumbra en el que estaban. La joven suspiró. Al fin había concluido con su trabajo por ese día. Tras sentarse en una cama cercana se arrancó esa peluca rubia, frotó con ganas su negro cabello que ahora caía como una media melena y se quitó esas botas.

-Ya me estaban matando. ¡Malditos tacones! - Protestó con un susurro.-

Una voz familiar se rio, saludándola. Era una mujer de cabello castaño que, entrando en la habitación, comentó.

-¿Ya terminó el cliente, Nelly? ¿Era el rarito?  
-Sí, el de las fantasías de sadomasoquismo.- Repuso ésta con resignada paciencia remachando casi con tono incrédulo en tanto se quitaba el antifaz.- ¿Por qué no querrá un polvo como todo el mundo? A veces me agota tener que golpearle tanto.  
-Pero paga muy bien.- Opuso la otra.- Tiene muchos créditos. Y es muy fiel. Al menos con nosotras. ¡Ja, ja!  
-Pues la próxima vez Kassandra, te pones tú éstas malditas botas y este corpiño de cuero y te ocupas de arrearle.- Replicó Nelly no sin sonreír con ácido humor.- A ver si sigues estando tan dispuesta…

 

Su interlocutora tuvo que conceder eso no sin sonreír. Las dos esperaron hasta que aquel tipo terminó de ducharse y se secó. Tras vestirse se marchó sin volver a dirigirse a ellas. Una vez a solas limpiaron todo y fue la propia Nelly quién tomó una ducha rápida tras quitarse toda aquella ropa de cuero ajustada que ya le estaba molestando.

-¡Al fin! – Suspiró una vez desnuda y bajo la reconfortante agua caliente.

 

Pensaba ahora en lo mucho que había pasado en esos años. Tras ese terrible ataque tuvo que huir con Kassandra. Después, calmadas las cosas tras unos días, volvieron a casa en busca de Orix, pero el chico no apareció por allí. Solo Edgar dio señales. Les explicó que, el crio estaba bien pero que ante el peligro vivido en Nature le había embarcado en una nave rumbo a Bios. Por supuesto eso hundió a Nelly, pero se dio cuenta de que, quizás, había sido mejor así. Luego prosiguió con esa relación ilícita con su teórico padre y su trabajo en los bares y locales de alterne que habían quedado en pie, hasta que pocas semanas más tarde, llegó el momento de ejecutar su ansiada venganza…

-Hola cariño.- Saludó Edgar aquella tarde tras volver del trabajo.-  
-Hola.- Musitó Nelly que parecía apagada.-  
-Voy a la ducha, luego te veo.- Afirmó él.-

 

La muchacha asintió, ya estaba lista. Siempre solía repetirse ese ritual. Su padre llegaba del trabajo, se refrescaba y después ella acudía a su cama. Aunque eso iba a terminarse ahí. Nelly y Kassandra lo habían planeado todo con frialdad y eficacia. Una vez hizo el ultimo ingreso de créditos en la cuenta de Edgar fue, como de costumbre, a esperarle sumisamente en la habitación. Cuando él salió cubierto por su albornoz la chica estaba sentada, vestida y aguardando.

-Así me gusta.- Jadeó él acariciándole las piernas.- Vamos desnúdate. -Le ordenó.-  
-Pero, no sé si esto estará bien. - Objetó ella, confesando. -A veces pienso que mamá…  
-Mi mujer no se preocuparía. A fin de cuentas no eres nuestra hija de verdad.- Escupió Edgar sin contemplaciones, en tanto se quitaba el albornoz y se colocaba delante de ella.-

 

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de lo fuerte que se había ido haciendo, a Nelly le seguía doliendo esa afirmación. Aunque ahora le vino bien para dar mayor verosimilitud a su actuación.

-Por favor...no quiero seguir haciendo esto.- Le pidió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.- Al menos no contigo. Si quieres puedo acostarme con más hombres y darte más dinero.  
-No me vengas con tonterías ahora, ¡zorra! - Espetó su interlocutor agarrándola con violencia del pelo.- Vas a hacérmelo como todos los días. Incluso mejor.

 

Y dando un tirón del cabello de Nelly la hizo gritar obligándola a tirarse al suelo para arrodillarse. La chica supo enseguida que tenía que hacer, ese miembro ya erecto estaba a su alcance y ella lo saboreó como solía. Edgar jadeó de placer.

-Muy bien, ¡así, así!.- Exigía él con frenesí. - No pares. 

 

Luego y antes de no poder aguantar más, él se apartó, la hizo ponerse a gatas y la tomó ahí mismo. Fue el turno de la muchacha de chillar y jadear. Edgar empleaba bastante más violencia de la habitual y estuvo un rato que a Nelly se le hizo eterno hasta que por fin, terminó. Entonces se volvió más amable y acarició el mentón de la chica que estaba húmedo por las lágrimas.

-Muy bien cariño. ¿Lo ves? Te ha encantado. Si tú naciste para esto. Ahora, déjame descansar.

Y la joven obedeció recogiendo su ropa y saliendo de allí, aunque una vez fuera del cuarto se sonrió con expresión malévola.

-Muy bien, esto ha sido todo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no me volverás a ver.- Se dijo.-

 

Y a las dos horas Edgar se levantó de la siesta para encontrase con que tenía visita. Eran tres agentes de la brigada policial de Nature acompañados de una funcionaria del ayuntamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Quiso saber.-

 

Aunque por respuesta dos policías le sujetaron y uno comenzó a leerle sus derechos. Al fin, la funcionaria declaró sin ocultar su desprecio.

-Señor Connors ha sido usted denunciado por abuso sexual a una menor con el agravante de incesto.   
-¿Qué?- Exclamó él fingiéndose atónito.- ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?  
-Yo. - Escuchó la voz de Kassandra que entraba en ese momento en el cuarto, abrazando a una sollozante Nelly que se pegaba a ella con expresión aterrada.- Y tengo pruebas.  
-¡Maldita zorra mentirosa!- Aulló Edgar tratando de soltarse del agarre de la policía.-

 

Pero fue incapaz de conseguirlo y acabó siendo reducido y sacado de allí. La funcionaria entonces, con tono mucho más amable y hasta compadecido, le dijo a la pobre chiquilla morena que no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquila, lo peor ha pasado. Ahora tendrás que testificar. Y posiblemente pasar a la tutela de los servicios sociales.  
-Pero, yo quiero estar con Kassandra.- Pudo decir la chica entre gemidos.- No tengo a nadie más.  
-Bien, si existe un grado de parentesco no habrá problema.- Concedió esa mujer.-

 

Y lo había, aunque claro, no iban a decirle cual. Menos mal que Kassandra logró casarse civilmente con Edgar haría ya un año, lo que oficialmente la convertía en la madrastra de Nelly. De este modo quedó provisionalmente bajo su tutela. El juicio llegó y ante la abrumadora cantidad de pruebas, el dinero ingresado en esos años en la cuenta del acusado, y sobre todo, las grabaciones últimas de sus encuentros sexuales con su hija, (Que solamente se emitieron a puerta cerrada para el juez y el jurado, pixelando los atributos de los dos), la sentencia fue unánime.

-El acusado es declarado culpable de abusos sexuales, violación y perversión de menores, proxenetismo y malos tratos con el agravante de incesto. Se le condena a la mayor pena posible, cuarenta años. Será confinado en la prisión de Nature en régimen de aislamiento durante los dos primeros años.  
-¿Y después?- Intervino el abogado defensor.-  
-Será conducido al pabellón de los condenados por estos mismos delitos.- Declaró el juez.-

 

Aun así Edgar temblaba de miedo, sabía por experiencia que incluso entre violadores, se consideraba muy mal a los condenados por pederastia, más si encima era incesto. Y aunque él juró y perjuró que esa chica no era hija suya en realidad, todas las pruebas de ADN y el testimonio de ese maldito doctor Ginga le clavaron la tapa del ataúd. El propio Giaal fue a testificar mirando al acusado como si fuera a matarle en cualquier momento. Las lapidarias palabras del médico al concluir estaban cargadas de ira y malestar y fueron.

-Ese tipo va a tener suerte si le condenan y desaparece de mi vista. Porque si no, me temo que el próximo en ser juzgado iba a ser yo mismo.  
-El testigo debe abstenerse de hacer juicios de valor que menoscaben su objetividad.- Le amonestó el juez.-  
-Lo siento Señoría, me disculpo ante el tribunal.- Replicó Giaal asegurando.- Pero pueden comprobar todo lo que les he dicho y las pruebas que he facilitado. Científicamente hablando y sin la menor duda, la muchacha lleva el ADN del acusado. 

 

Y Edgar no ser atrevió a insistir en esa teoría del experimento. Su propio abogado le desanimó alegando que nadie iba a creer eso y que predisponía al jurado todavía más en su contra. Al fin, tras el veredicto, y aconsejado precisamente por su letrado, pidió el castigo del ostracismo, que, tras un acuerdo interplanetario, se había hecho extensivo a Nature. Allí nadie sabría ni quién era ni porqué había sido condenado. De este modo Nelly le vio salir de su vida a buen seguro que para siempre. Sin embargo, eso le costó perder a Orix. El chico quedó devastado tras aquello. Ni se atrevía a mirar al que había considerado su padre, ni tampoco a su hermana. Pese a todo, Nelly trató de hablar con él tras el juicio.

-Nunca te dije nada para no hacerte sufrir.- Alegó la joven.-  
-No quiero quedarme aquí.- Pudo decir el crío, tratando de no llorar.- Hay una familia que me ha acogido en Bios y quiero estar con ellos. Y quizás también, empezar a buscar a los de mi raza…  
-Orix, ¡por favor!- Sollozó Nelly ahora, llena de tristeza, alegando. - Todo lo hice por ti, quería cuidarte y protegerte como hubiera deseado mamá.  
-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Si me lo hubieras contado antes yo hubiese estado de tu parte y nos habríamos ido los dos juntos.- Lloró el chico ahora mirándola con pesar e incluso enfado para añadir.- ¿Y qué es eso de que eres un experimento?¿Qué clase de experimento?

 

La aludida bajó la cabeza, no quería contestar al principio No obstante, no deseó ocultarle a su hermano la verdad por más tiempo y le contó un resumen de todo aquello. Orix quedó perplejo.

-Así que esa Nelly murió. Y entonces, ¿quién eres tú?- Quiso saber el muchacho dejándola atónita.-

 

Su contertulia estaba dispuesta a decir que era Nelly pero no fue capaz. Quizás esa niña que vivió en el corazón de su madre Aurora no merecía ser mancillada por la persona en la que su “usurpadora” se había convertido. Al fin, suspirando entre lágrimas, la chica admitió.

-No lo sé. Lo que sé es que eres al único al que de veras quiero…  
-Yo también te quiero, Nelly.- Repuso el lloroso muchacho, haciendo que ella se animase, aunque remachó haciendo que las esperanzas de la muchacha se desvanecieran.- Pero no puedo seguir contigo. No puedo pensar en ti y en papá…  
-Está bien.- Gimió la chica tapándose la cara con ambas manos.- Vete.

 

Orix guardó silencio, ella, a través de sus dedos entreabiertos pudo ver como el chico al fin se dio media vuelta alejándose de allí despacio, girándose para mirarla por última vez. Después siguió su camino hasta perderse por el corredor del juzgado…Ahora, tras ducharse, la joven se enjugó un par de lágrimas recordando aquello.

-Donde quiera que estés, solo deseo que seas feliz, hermanito.- Pensaba con tristeza.- Que encuentres a los tuyos y que quizás, un día, puedas perdonarme y comprender.

 

Y es que Kassandra se lo advirtió. Aquello sucedería. Al menos ellas dos si eran familia en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, se tenían la una a la otra. Nelly ni tan siquiera quiso ver a su amiga Wina, quién, por cierto, al poco fue a estudiar a la Tierra. Y ella hubiese sido la única a la que podría haber estado más unida. Así pues, todos los vestigios que hubiesen podido quedar de esa niña a la que suplantó, se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Ahora en el trabajo soy Lady Morgana.- Se dijo con una mezcla de pesar y resolución.- La ama y cortesana mejor pagada de Nature. Y en mi vida personal me conocen por otro nombre también. Debe de ser mi destino, siempre pretendiendo ser otra persona. Y ahora ya no sé quién soy realmente.

 

Y así era, aunque merced a su trabajo había logrado amasar una buena suma que, unida al fondo de su difunta madre del que al final sí cobró su parte, la había dejado en una muy buena posición económica. Quizás lo bastante acomodada como para no ejercer la prostitución nunca más. Sin embargo, aquel modo de vida había llegado a ser el suyo, y ahora era ella quien elegía a sus clientes. Solo a los más ricos y sumisos. Incluso le quitaba el stress tenerles a sus pies y “ castigarles”, aunque éste último, de quién no conocía el rostro dado que siempre estaba encapuchado, era algo excesivo. Sin embargo pagaba muy generosamente, debía ser alguien enormemente influyente y rico. Y no había problema. Para cuando le apetecía hacer el amor, ya se ocupaba ella de seleccionar a clientes guapos que además pagaban lo que les pidiera. Aunque eso sí, no se permitía el lujo de sentirse atraída por ninguno más allá del deseo carnal.

-Eso de acostarme con viejos barrigones nunca más.- Pensaba con cierta complacencia.- Y menos aún el comprometerme con ningún guaperas.

 

Y lo mejor es que esa peluca rubia y sus disfraces, en los que habitualmente usaba máscara o antifaz, le daban mucho anonimato. Luego, vestida discretamente y con su cabello natural no corría peligro de ser reconocida. Pese a todo Kas y ella se mudaron a la ciudad del Sur. Lo único que la mantenía con cierto temor era aquel hacker que robaba en las cuentas de las personas ricas, por muy protegidas que estuvieran.

-Ese es el único hombre que me interesa. Al menos, estoy interesada en evitar que me robe. 

 

Sentenció mentalmente mientras ya seca y vestida con un discreto conjunto de blusa y pantalón, rematado por zapatos de poco tacón, salía de su local con Kassandra, que llevaba a su vez un vestido asimismo poco llamativo de tono beige, con falda larga hasta las rodillas y zapatos de tacón bajo.

-Vamos a cenar, a ver la holotele y a descansar.- Le propuso su teórica madrastra.-  
-A ver si dan más noticias del “hacker Hood” - Se sonrió Nelly.- 

 

Y es que bajo ese apelativo aquel misterioso ladrón se había hecho incluso popular, tal y como Nelly temía, era capaz de colarse y robar a entidades y personas ricas. Les privaba de bastantes de sus créditos y poco después mucho de lo robado reaparecía en cuentas de gente pobre o con graves dificultades financieras. Personas que podrían perder su casa o que necesitaban dinero para alguna operación muy costosa. Y eso que en Nature se intentaba cubrir todo esto, aunque tras ese ataque terrible de hacía años, también el interés privado y no siempre legítimo se había hecho con mucho del planeta, matando muchos de los sueños de igualdad y prosperidad que una vez existieran allí. De hecho, aquel tipo no andaba muy lejos, en su ubicación secreta, estaba en plena tarea, descifrando algunos códigos de seguridad en tanto escuchaba una de sus canciones preferidas.

Tengo el cerebro  
Tú la apariencia  
Vamos a ganar mucho dinero  
Tú tienes el músculo  
Yo tengo el cerebro

Yo tengo el cerebro  
Vamos a ganar montones de…  
Ya tuve suficiente de planificar  
y estar en líos con capullos  
Mi coche está aparcado fuera  
Me temo que no funciona

Estoy buscando por una pareja  
Alguien que arregle las cosas  
Pregúntate esta cuestión. ¿Quieres ser rico?  
¿Quieres ser rico?

Tengo el cerebro  
Tú la apariencia  
Vamos a ganar mucho dinero  
Tú tienes el músculo  
Yo tengo el cerebro

Puedes ver que estoy educado  
Estudie en la Sorbona  
Doctorado en matemáticas  
Pude haber sido un Don

Puedo programar un ordenador  
Elegir el tiempo perfecto  
Si tienes la inclinación  
Yo tengo el delito

Oh, hay un montón de oportunidades  
Si sabes donde aprovecharlas  
Sabes que hay un montón de oportunidades  
Si no las hay puedes crearlas  
(Créalas o provócalas)

Tengo el cerebro  
Tú la apariencia  
Vamos a ganar mucho dinero  
Tú tienes el músculo  
Yo tengo el cerebro

Puedes ver que soy centrado  
Se que podría ser  
¿Como te sentirías sobre eso?  
Ven y da un paseo conmigo  
Busco una pareja  
Sin importarme el coste

Piénsalo seriamente  
Sabes que tiene sentido

Vamos( tiene el cerebro)  
Haz (tiene la apariencia)  
Vamos a hacer mucho dinero (oohh dinero)  
Tú tienes los músculos  
Yo el cerebro

Vamos a hacer mucho dinero (Oohh dinero)  
Tengo el cerebro (tengo el cerebro)  
Tú tienes la apariencia (tienes la apariencia)  
Vamos a hacer mucho dinero (Oohh dinero)  
Dinero

Todo el amor que tuvimos  
El amor que escondimos  
¿Quién nos enterrará  
Cuando muramos?

(Opportunities, Pet Shop Boys, crédito al autor)

 

Y así había sido su vida en los últimos años, desde luego casi tomaba aquella canción como un himno. Pese a que no estuviera doctorado en matemáticas, u otras cosas que la letra decía, sí que manejaba los ordenadores como nadie y era capaz de aprovechar las oportunidades. Aunque sin nadie a su lado. También había aprendido a desconfiar…pero no por ello era del todo insensible a los problemas de otros. Así pues, se dijo con un suspiro cuando al fin logró su ansiado botín, tras desmontar todas las medidas de seguridad que aparecían como barreras.

-Bueno, esto me pagará las facturas por otra larga temporada. Y el resto…Me parece que hay un hospital que precisaba fondos para el pabellón infantil…No puedo dejar a esos niños a su suerte. Al menos que haya alguien que se preocupe de ayudar al próximo…

 

Aunque siempre había gente que trataba de hacerlo y a buen seguro que por medios más honestos. Y ahora era el turno de la siguiente generación, la de Gloria, Franklin, Fiora y otros muchos jóvenes que iban a tomar el testigo de sus padres en aquella difícil pero hermosa tarea. Debiendo enfrentarse , eso sí, a nuevos retos y amenazas.


	38. El pesar y la culpa

Las cosas iban cada vez peor en el Clargin. Los clientes disminuían día tras día. Clarisa apenas se ocupaba ya del negocio. Estaba volcada en su hijo Franklin quién, si bien era ya un adolescente bastante autosuficiente, nunca se ocupaba mucho de los temas más mundanos, inmerso como estaba en sus estudios y ayudando a su padre. La expresión de tal palo tal astilla nunca estuvo mejor empleada. Ambos eran el típico tándem de sabios despistados que se podían olvidar hasta de comer durante sus estudios y experimentos. Claro que, para eso estaba ella. Y además, el negocio estaba cada día más deprimente. Por eso la rubia amiga y socia de Ginger le dijo un día.

-Voy a vender mi parte. Quisiera que tú te la quedases.  
-Bueno, sabes que ahora no tengo dinero.- Suspiró Gin.- El trabajo de Gus nos da apenas para mantener la casa. Y esto…  
-Da cada día más pérdidas. Admitámoslo Gin.- Contestó su amiga con una triste pero certera visión de la realidad.- Ya hace mucho que Flowers and Flavours nos ganó la batalla de la clientela.  
-No quiero rendirme.- Afirmó la mujer, casi con emoción, para sentenciar.- Es lo único que me queda. El fruto de tantos años de esfuerzo. Y todavía hay buenos amigos que siguen viniendo aquí.  
-Sí, es verdad, Kiros y Maggie. Susan y Giaal. Aunque cada vez menos. Melissa y Clyde y los chicos. Pero poco más. Bueno, también vienen Daphne y Martin con su hijo, y la doctora Sullivan con su hija. Pero es que apenas tenemos otra docena de clientes habituales y fuera de ellos, nadie se para aquí ya.- Le resumió Clarisa agregando con impotencia y pesimismo.- Y entre impuestos, proveedores y otras facturas, las deudas nos están sepultando. Yo no quisiera hacerlo, pero con el trabajo de mi marido estamos bien. Y no deseo más quebraderos de cabeza. Quiero vivir tranquila…  
-Te comprendo.- Admitió la cabizbaja Gin.- De veras. Y me gustaría poder comprarte esa parte. Pero no puedo.   
-Quizás, si nos franquiciamos con los de Flowers and…

Sin embargo su amiga ni la dejó terminar, moviendo violentamente la cabeza, para replicar con enfado.

-¡Jamás! No seré la sirvienta de la princesa de Júpiter.  
-No es mala persona.- Adujo Clarisa.- Si hasta las Star Light o las Ánima mates cuando han venido por aquí, se declaran amigas suyas y de las otras princesas y soberanos de la Tierra…  
-No es eso, no tengo nada en contra suya. Ni de sus compañeras. Al contrario. - Contestó Ginger, para alegar.- Es que este negocio es como un hijo para mí, no lo venderé ni lo entregaré. Lucharé hasta que no pueda más. Al menos, este hijo nadie me lo arrebatará.- Suspiró llorosa.-

Su interlocutora asintió despacio, sabía que esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para su vieja amiga y simplemente musitó.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención…

 

No pudo añadir nada más, al menos la llegada de algunos clientes levantó sus ánimos. Aunque eran precisamente el grupo de chicos encabezado por el hijo de Clarisa. Habían transcurrido ya unos días desde que Gloria retornase a Nature y comenzaran las clases. La muchacha parecía irse adaptando. Tras entrar y saludar a la madre de Franklin y a Gin, fue Franklin quien hizo la observación.

-Esto está muy tranquilo.  
-Sí.- Suspiró Ginger declarando con nostalgia.- Si lo hubierais visto en los buenos años. La gente llenaba el local y había cola a la puerta.  
-¿Podemos tomar algo?- Inquirió Tiffany con prevención.-  
-Por supuesto, para eso estamos aquí.- Sonrió Clarisa.- 

Así, tras pedir lo que querían se sentaron en dos mesas. Fue Fiora la que comentó.

-Ginger parece triste.  
-Será porque el negocio no va muy bien.- Les desveló Franklin no sin pesar.- 

 

Todos se miraron con tristeza y permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, fue Luke quien comentó con renovado ánimo, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¡Eh! ¿Sabéis lo que he oído? Noticia bombazo, ¡Sonia Calderón y Stephanie Kensington vuelven a Nature!  
-Que bien.- Comentó su hermana con total desapasionamiento.-   
-Le darán más vida a este planeta.- Sonrió Alex.-  
-Y hasta puede que convenzamos a alguna para que vengan a este local.- Musitó Fiora con su típico ingenuo optimismo.- Le haría mucha publicidad.  
-Lo dudo mucho.- Terció Franklin quién, como de costumbre, contrastó los deseos de su amiga con su analítica realidad.- Ellas pertenecen a la casa Deveraux y la dueña es muy amiga de la princesa de Júpiter. De hecho, tienen un acuerdo de mutua promoción, si no recuerdo mal.

El resto asintió suspirando con resignación. Fue el turno de Gloria para decir con extrañeza.

-Aquí se come muy bien. No sé porque no viene la gente.  
-Bueno, en Flowers and Flavours la comida es también exquisita, no tienen la tarta Sandy pero disponen de muchas otras igualmente deliciosas.- Admitió Luke.-

 

Alex le miró como si hubiera blasfemado, aunque esa impresión pasó pronto y el joven le reprochó, eso sí, con jovialidad.

-Esas palabras son tabú. Aquí no se alaba la comida de la competencia.  
-Bien dicho.- Se adhirió Franklin, aunque dándole un enfoque más práctico como de costumbre al agregar.- Es una muy mala política comercial.  
-De veras que no os entiendo.- Suspiró Fiora.- Deberíamos hacer algo, promover este sitio. Hablar con nuestros compañeros para que vengan, no sé. Desde pequeña mis padres me han traído aquí y siempre se ha respirado un ambiente hogareño y muy agradable. No quiero que desaparezca el Clargin.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, algo deberíamos hacer.- Convino Luke de inmediato mirándola con visible interés sin que la chica se percatase. -  
-Podría hablar con mi padre y pedirle que enviase a todos los saiyajin a comer aquí.- Propuso Gloria.-  
-Queremos impulsar el negocio, no dejarlo sin existencias.- Se sonrió Alex.- Es broma.- Añadió ante la perplejidad de Gloria, afirmando.- No es mala idea.

 

Así debatieron durante un rato acerca de qué ideas podrían tener para ayudar a reflotar ese lugar. Al terminar se despidieron de Clarisa y Ginger, Franklin se quedó con su madre, dado que iban a regresar a casa juntos. El resto prosiguió en el deslizador hasta que los hermanos Tiffany y Luke se bajaron. Luego fue Gloria quien dijo adiós cuando llegó a la parada más cercana a su casa, en la legación diplomática saiyajin. No sin antes recordarles.

-Os esperamos esta noche a cenar, para devolver la amable invitación que me hicisteis.- Declaró.-  
-Allí estaremos.- Sonrió Fiora.-

 

Su compañera se bajó tras asentir y finalmente los dos primos continuaron hablando.

-Seguro que algo podremos hacer.- Comentaba Fiora, pensando aun en el Clargin.-  
-Claro.- Le aseguró Alex.- Algo haremos. Pero de momento toca arreglarse para la cena.  
-Gloria dijo que fuéramos con ropa informal.- Comentó Fiora.-  
-Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema en ese aspecto entonces.- Repuso Alex.-

 

El chico recordaba como esa muchacha saiyajin acudió a su propia casa, discretamente vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas, un jersey y zapatos planos. Era bastante alta de por sí, aunque no tanto como él, y también hermosa. Junto con Fiora, que iba de un modo informal como solía gustarle a su prima, con un pantalón y zapatillas deportivas, completando su atuendo con una camisa floreada. A pesar de esos looks tan poco espectaculares las dos daban la impresión de ser modelos recién salidas de un pase. El joven sonrió. Sobre todo cuando Gloria saludó con mucho respeto a sus padres.

-Señor y señora Ginga, es un honor para mí conocerles.- Pudo decir.-  
-Bueno, ya nos conocías cuando eras pequeña.- Sonrió la madre de Alex.- Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Seguro que lo habrás olvidado.  
-Les pido perdón, en efecto, no lo recuerdo.- Pudo decir la joven con tono envarado.-  
-En ese caso, el placer es nuestro.- La animó desenfadadamente Giaal, sentenciando.- Te has convertido en una joven realmente notable. El orgullo de tus padres.  
-Gracias señor. Le comenté a Alex que deseaba darle las gracias por asistir a mi madre en mi nacimiento. Le debo la vida.- Repuso la reconocida muchacha.-  
-Solo hice mi trabajo y la vida se la debes a tus padres.- Sonrió el médico.-

 

Tras esas palabras la hicieron pasar al salón, allí, tras saludar a Fiora que había llegado un poco antes, se sentaron a la mesa. Daba la impresión de que esa chica se contuvo a la hora de comer, puesto que el apetito de los saiyajin era notorio. Durante la velada surgieron temas de conversación variados. Gloria les contó un poco como fue su entrenamiento en Nuevo Vegeta y a su vez, se interesó por lo sucedido en Nature en su ausencia.

-Tras la batalla contra los Arcoily y los traidores tuvimos mucho que reconstruir. - Le contó Susan.- 

La mujer iba de uniforme, acaba a de regresar de la base por lo que contó y no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse. 

-Mi madre acaba de ser ascendida a comandante.- Le comentó un orgulloso Alex a su compañera de instituto.-  
-Enhorabuena, Señora. Mi padre la tiene a usted en muy alta consideración. - Declaró Gloria.-  
-Muchas gracias. Lo mismo digo. - Sonrió afablemente Susan.- Dales un abrazo y un saludo de mi parte. Últimamente apenas si les veo.  
-Por supuesto.- Asintió la joven invitada.-  
-Las cosas fueron muy complicadas en esos años. Yo no lo recuerdo casi porque era muy pequeño, pero mis padres y los tuyos no lo tuvieron nada fácil.- Terció Alex.-  
-¡Ojalá hubiera estado entonces aquí para luchar a su lado!- Se lamentó Gloria.-   
-Lo mejor fue que, al final, se consiguió la paz.- Comentó Giaal.-   
-Hay una cosa que no entiendo.- Intervino la joven saiyajin, aseverando.- Si saben que hubo traidores y a estos les dieron su castigo, ¿Por qué no se hizo lo mismo con esos Arcoily? ¡Atacaron Nature! Si eso hubiera sucedido en Nuevo Vegeta les habríamos exterminado sin miramientos.- Sentenció.-

Un incómodo silencio se extendió sobre la mesa, Fiora fue la primera quién, con un tono entristecido y preocupado, replicó.

-No creo que sea bueno el actuar igual que ellos. Devolver daño por daño y muerte por muerte es terrible.  
-¿Pues de qué otro modo te puedes hacer respetar?- Quiso saber su compañera entre perpleja por esas palabras y hasta un poco molesta.-   
-Tratando de mantener la paz.- Respondió su interlocutora.-  
-La paz no se mantiene con palabras.- Opuso Gloria.- Si te atacan debes responder o te aniquilarán.

 

Ni Susan ni Giaal, ni tampoco Alex intervinieron en esa conversación. Escuchaban muy interesados a Fiora con su tono más suave e incluso apenado, en contraste con el reivindicativo y enérgico de Gloria.

-No podrían ser más distintas.- Pensó Alex con fascinación.-

Aunque ajenas a eso, las dos polemistas proseguían su intercambio de argumentos.

-Si devuelves el ataque provocarás más muertos y aquellos que lo sufran también desearán venganza.- Afirmó Fiora.- Esa no es la solución.  
-Si los saiyajin atacaran te aseguro que no quedaría nadie de esos perros Arcoily como para querer vengarse.- Sentenció su contertulia.-

 

Fiora guardó silencio mirándola con estupor, casi horrorizada. Al fin fue Susan quién decidió intervenir para cortar aquello.

-De todos modos, no pudimos hacerlo. Al poco llegó un mensaje del mundo Arcoily lamentando lo ocurrido y ofreciéndonos ayuda para acabar con quienes ellos denominaron traidores y criminales. Se comunicaron con la princesa Kakyuu de Kinmoku para advertirla y gracias a eso nos enviaron refuerzos desde ese planeta.  
-Eso parece una simple excusa para no admitir su culpabilidad.- Comentó Alex.-  
-Puede ser, pero no teníamos pruebas en otro sentido. De hecho apresaron a algunos de los suyos y nos los entregaron.- Comentó su madre.-   
-Fue mejor aceptar sus disculpas y tratar de establecer relaciones diplomáticas.- Añadió Giaal.- En eso le doy la razón a Fiora, una escalada del conflicto hubiera llevado a una guerra multi planetaria. Con terribles consecuencias.  
-Claro.- Convino la aludida, comentando a Gloria.- Ni siquiera en tu planeta decidieron atacarles.  
-Se habló de ello. Mi abuela me contó que había muchos partidarios de darles un buen escarmiento, incluida ella misma. Sin embargo, como la agresión no fue en nuestro territorio, no era cosa nuestra vengarla.- Opuso la chica mirándola con algo de malestar.-   
-Eso ya pasó. Ahora al menos estamos en paz.- Comentó Alex percatándose de la creciente tensión que podía percibirse en la mesa.- Y seguro que más preparados para afrontar cualquier amenaza, más con mamá como segunda al mando del planeta.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió Susan.- Ahora estoy al mando de las escuadrillas de varitech con base en Nature, pero tengo al capitán Enset y al comandante Dawson, que es más antiguo, por encima de mí.   
-Bueno, pues la tercera, que tampoco está tan mal.- Alegó Giaal.-   
-Las responsabilidades y el papeleo no son tan divertidos.- Opuso Susan, eso sí, con una sonrisa.-

 

Charlaron un poco más y al término de la velada Alex acompañó a ambas a la salida. Parecía que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre las dos chicas así que él tuvo que ser quien hablara.

-Ha sido una cena estupenda. Me alegra haberla compartido con vosotras.  
-Sí, gracias.- Asintió Gloria, diciéndole entonces.- Espero que vendrás a mi casa, es deber de cortesía devolverte la invitación.  
-Por supuesto.- Sonrió él dirigiéndose ahora a la otra chica que escuchaba un poco al margen.- Y tú, primita. Da saludos al tío Alan y a la tía Naya. ¿Seguís con esa idea de mudaros cerca del bosque boreal?  
-Sí, nos gustaría.- Asintió ella, alegando ilusionada.- Además, la abuela Connie va a venir a vernos. La pobre está muy sola después de que el abuelo Tom falleciera.  
-Todos lo sentimos muchísimo.- Comentó Alex, afirmando con pesar.- Mi padre siempre dice que los abuelos Ail y Ann eran muy amigos suyos.  
-Es verdad. – Convino Fiora.- Aunque han pasado algunos años ya, todavía recuerdo la cantidad de gente que había en su casa. Tenía muchos amigos y personas que le apreciaban y querían.  
-Lamento vuestra pérdida.- Declaró Gloria entonces, añadiendo con un gesto pensativo.- Creo haber oído nombrar a ese hombre allí, en Nuevo Vegeta, alguna vez. Era muy amigo del príncipe Asthel, el hermano del rey Lornd que es el padre de nuestro actual rey Bralen. -Les especificó.- 

El resto asintió. De hecho Thomas Rodney era recordado por todos como un buen hombre al que habían respetado y querido. Fiora añadió con tristeza.

-Mi abuelo era una persona maravillosa. Mucho de mi amor por la naturaleza y los animales me lo inculcó él, cuando, de las pocas veces que visité la Tierra, me llevaba a algunos sitios cercanos a los campos en los que creció. Es una pena que yo fuera tan pequeña. No me acuerdo muy bien de todo, pero algunas cosas sí que se me quedaron grabadas. Como esas excursiones que hacíamos con él y con mi tío Lance, cuando éste venía a ver a sus padres.  
-Yo solo sé que debió ser alguien muy importante cuando la mismísima princesa Seren y los soberanos, con el duque Derail, rey de la Luna Nueva, que es primo de mi padre, junto con la reina Neherenia, entre otros, acudieron al funeral.- Convino Gloria con tono respetuoso ahora.- Y los soberanos de mi pueblo le concedieron las dagas cruzadas. Es un gran y muy raro honor, incluso para un saiyajin. Que un humano se haga acreedor a él es algo impresionante. Lo admito.  
-Los humanos somos capaces de lo mejor y de lo peor.- Agregó Alex.-

 

Gloria asintió. Al parecer la joven estaba pensando en algo, cuando el chico, quizás adivinando de lo que se trataba, le comentó.

-Puedes sentirte muy orgullosa de tu parte humana. Tu madre es una gran persona. Ha hecho muchísimo por la gente. Y ha salvado muchas vidas. Mis padres me lo han dicho más de una vez. Sobre todo mi padre que trabaja con ella en el hospital.

 

La muchacha asintió aunque no con demasiado entusiasmo. Al menos eso pensó él. Al fin llegaron a la parada del deslizador, el vehículo llegó y las dos chicas subieron tras despedirse de Alex. Fiora recordaba a su vez aquella conversación…

-Eres demasiado blanda.- Le dijo entonces Gloria con reprobación.-   
-¿Blanda?- Se sorprendió ella.-  
-Sí, con el enemigo.- Le aclaró su contertulia.- A los que quieren destruirte hay que aniquilarles antes. Ellos no tendrían piedad de ti.  
-Si nos atacan claro que debemos defendernos.- Contestó la muchacha, matizando de inmediato.- Pero esto es diferente. Si hubiésemos atacado ese planeta mucho inocentes habrían muerto. Y eso no hubiese devuelto la vida a las víctimas de Nature.

 

Gloria la observó perpleja aunque no tardó en mover la cabeza declarando con tinte desaprobatorio.

-Di eso muy alto y tendrás aquí a las flotas de combate de media galaxia tratando de conquistar este planeta. La disuasión debe basarse en que teman tu fuerza.  
-Pues yo no lo creo así.- Rebatió Fiora sin arredrarse a la hora de sostener la mirada de su interlocutora, aunque no lo hizo a modo de desafío sino casi en un intento desesperado porque ésta la entendiera, al añadir.- Es mucho mejor la amistad. ¿Acaso el mundo de los saiyajin no ha pactado y se ha aliado con nosotros, la Tierra, Kinmoku y la Luna?  
-Eso es diferente.- Replicó Gloria.- Una cosa es ser aliados con pueblos en los que sabes que puedes confiar y otra querer ignorar el hecho de que hay muchas civilizaciones hostiles que nos reducirían a cenizas si tuvieran la ocasión y créeme. Los Arcoily son ese tipo de civilización.

Fiora suspiró, moviendo levemente la cabeza para afirmar con pesar.

-A mí nunca me ha gustado la violencia. Sé que a veces no hay más remedio que emplearla, pero no por eso deja de desagradarme.  
-Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras.- Repuso su contertulia.- Pero a la hora de la verdad, agradecerás tener a alguien fuerte a tu lado cuando el enemigo ataque.

 

Y no le dio tiempo a añadir más, Gloria se bajó del vehículo tras llegar a su parada. Fiora musitó un tímido hasta mañana que su compañera de clase no respondió.

-En fin.- Se dijo la muchacha.- Está claro que los saiyajin son muy beligerantes. Pero es parte de su naturaleza. Bueno, al menos dentro de poco la abuela Cooan estará aquí.- Sonrió ahora animada ante esa perspectiva.-

 

Otra que estaba a punto de llegar a Nature era Keiko. Hacía mucho que no iba por ese planeta. Desde poco después de aquel terrible ataque. La joven, promocionando a la sazón su nuevo disco, no lo pensó, quiso cantar a beneficio de todos los damnificados por esa batalla. Entonces no pudo ver a sus viejos amigos por culpa de su apretada agenda. Ahora retornaba a dar un par de conciertos pero con más tiempo. De camino en el transbordador pensaba.

-No sé si volver, ya he estado cantando algunos años y aunque no me fue mal, tampoco triunfé como esperaba.

 

Y es que pese a su talento y su gran voz, otros muchos intérpretes habían surgido y el mundo de la música no era tan sencillo siendo profesional. Quizás ahora aceptase retornar a sus labores de científica y de vez en cuando pudiera cantar algo. Y Nature parecía otra vez un buen sitio. Además, ahora que su amiga Mimí tenía a su hija algo mayor y junto con su esposo Kenneth, estaba planeando irse a vivir a Bios, no le quedaba gran cosa en la Tierra.

-Mis padres siguen allí, les quiero mucho pero necesito mi propio espacio. Y además, papá tiene a Hotaru y ella y Kaori han mejorado mucho su relación. Ya no necesitan que haga de mediadora - Reflexionó tratando de alentarse.- 

 

Y en esos pensamientos estaba cuando el deslizador que la llevaba desde el astro puerto llegó hasta su casa, aquella en la que viviera hacía años. Al bajar y recorrer la calle de camino al piso, vio con agrado que pocas cosas habían cambiado.

-Bien, ahora, espero que me admitan, aunque sea a tiempo parcial.

 

Y es que Keiko se sentía insegura. No es que no creyera que no iban a valorar su currículo, pero era su propia vida la que le hacía dudar. Había estado dando tumbos, de un planeta a otro, incapaz de fijar una residencia, pasó de la investigación al mundo de la canción, dado que ambos le apasionaban y se veía incapaz de elegir. Lo mismo le sucedió años atrás cuando no sabía que hacer respecto de Maggie y Kiros. Tampoco pudo decantarse por ninguno y al final sucedió lo que jamás hubiera podido haber imaginado, que esos dos se enamorasen mutuamente y la dejaran sola. Bueno, eso pasó hacía ya bastantes años, y se decía que les había perdonado desde entonces. Aunque quizás no del todo, o posiblemente una parte de ella todavía se sintiera herida y traicionada. Desde entonces tuvo alguna pareja ocasional, tanto hombres como mujeres desfilaron por su vida. Sin embargo, lo mismo se repetía una y otra vez. Era incapaz de decidirse a dar el paso.

-Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.- Se lamentaba mientras subía en el ascensor, rumbo a su piso.- Si Mimí me hubiera querido como yo a ella…

 

Posiblemente su amiga de la infancia y su primer amor fue realmente el verdadero. Por desgracia la hija de Daniel y Mimet nunca tuvo esas inclinaciones. Durante años Keiko guardó silencio, tratando de estar a su lado y compartir sus alegrías y tristezas, como una amiga, casi una hermana. En muchos instantes deseó haber podido declararse. No obstante, siempre se refrenó, en el fondo sabía que esa guapa chica morena, tan alegre, al menos hasta la tragedia que vivió, jamás le correspondería así. Prefirió tragarse aquello y mantener su amistad. Luego huyó rumbo a Nature y allí conoció a Kiros y a Maggie. Pasó de ser ella quien alentaba un amor imposible a verse en la dificultad de elegir entre dos personas realmente notables que se la disputaban.

-Mi vida siempre fue así, estar en una encrucijada y no tener idea de hacia dónde ir. -Se lamentó en tanto entraba en la casa y un droido que la seguía le dejaba el equipaje en la habitación.- Bueno.- Suspiró intentando rehacerse.- Ahora espero poder ser capaz de volver con mis antiguas compañeras. Sobre todo con Melissa, ella manda el grupo, y también está Mei Ling y otra chica que no conozco. – Trató de recordar.- 

 

Posiblemente faltaba una, pero cuando habló con Melissa, tras anunciarle su deseo de volver, la doctora Adams le contó que posiblemente tendrían a otra muchacha más en un breve plazo formando parte de ese grupo. Así, al fin completarían las cinco que toda sección de las Fairy Five debía, al menos en teoría, tener. 

-¡Ojalá sea como en los viejos tiempos!- Se dijo esperanzada tras finalmente ponerse cómoda, lista para descansar del viaje.-

 

Y justamente en aquel grupo de científicas, Melissa estaba terminando la jornada. Junto a ella, Emma se disponía a su vez a concluir el turno. La muchacha parecía nerviosa, de hecho miraba su reloj señalizador. Éste enseguida emitió un pitido de alarma.

-Ya es la hora.- Dijo la científica en voz alta.-

 

Ceremoniosamente, con la destreza de quién ya tenía costumbre de hacerlo, extrajo una pequeña botellita cuyo acuoso y dorado contenido cargó en un aparato inyector. Se colocó el mismo sobre una de sus muñecas y pulsó un botón que aquel ingenio llevaba. Tras hacerlo suspiró, añadiendo en voz alta.

-Otra dosis. Una más, y así el resto de mi vida.- Suspiró añadiendo en un vano intento por sonar jovial.- Si es que lo mío puede llamarse vida.  
-No te descorazones.- Quiso animarla Melissa.- Seguimos investigando. También en la Tierra. De vez en cuando recibimos mensajes alentadores del grupo de las Fairy Five de allí, que trabajan coordinadas con los Guardianes.  
-Sí, hace poco que Deborah me envió un mensaje. El propio doctor Tomoe se interesó por mi caso. Le prometió a Debbie indagar y poner a alguno de sus mejores científicos en ello. Ya fueran de las Fairy Five, o de otra división.- Comentó Emma, agregando, eso sí con tristeza.- Pero han pasado años y no hay nada nuevo.  
-Bueno mujer, al menos tú no envejeces.- Declaró su interlocutora.- 

 

Y así era, Emma mantenía ese aspecto de chica apenas entrada en la treintena, su jefa sonrió intentando elevarle la moral y afirmando con más convicción.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y quizás, no sea tan buena idea volver a ser humana. Ya sabes, enfermedades, vejez, por mucho que la calidad de vida y las expectativas de longevidad hayan mejorado, todos moriremos algún día  
-Ya.- Susurró Emma, quien no parecía tan convencida cuando alegó.- Sin embargo, me siento vacía. Es como si algo me faltara. No respiro, no necesito comer, ¡No tengo vida!- Casi sollozó.- Y lo que es peor, tengo miedo de relacionarme con personas que no me conozcan y que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que soy. Sobre todo tal y como están ahora las cosas.

 

Melissa la escuchó con pesar e inquietud. Eso era cierto. Con ese radicalismo religioso cada vez más extendido. Si esos individuos descubrieran lo que le sucedía a su compañera de seguro que una turba dirigida por ellos la quemaría en la plaza. O quizás le cortasen la cabeza. Capaces desde luego les creía. Por eso, entre otras cosas, la pobre Emma apenas salía de la parte de la ciudad cercana al laboratorio. La muchacha trabajaba allí casi todo el día evitando en lo posible la luz del sol de Nature, que si bien no llegaba a dañarla seriamente le producía molestias. Después, casi por costumbre, al anochecer acudía a su casa. Como tampoco precisaba dormir debía de pasarse noches enteras pensando en su cruel destino. A eso se le unía el temor de la propia doctora Adams y de otras pocas personas de confianza que sabían de la condición de Emma, de que ésta recayera o de que ese tratamiento pudiera fallar algún día. La propia chica le había confesado que le horrorizaba poder ser víctima de su sed de sangre y, si eso sucediese, de no poder evitar atacar a la primera persona que se cruzase en su camino.

-Sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado.- La animó Melissa.-  
-Gracias.- Pudo sonreír débilmente la joven, quien quiso cambiar de tema para preguntar a su jefa con mejor talante.- Pero dejemos eso, dime. ¿Sabes algo nuevo de ella? Debe de estar ya al llegar.  
-Sí.- Asintió su interlocutora.- Ya ha terminado su periodo de prueba en la Tierra y ha sido destinada aquí. Yo misma le pedí a Kaori que nos la enviasen.  
-Tendremos otro grupo Fairy five, reconstituido una vez más.- Sentenció Emma.- Y además, tendrás muchas ganas de verla otra vez.  
-Muchísimas. - Sonrió ahora Melissa con patente orgullo.- Así es…

 

Tras estas palabras ambas dieron por terminada la jornada y se marcharon del laboratorio. Ya había oscurecido y tras tomar un deslizador retornaron a sus respectivas casas. Emma se despidió de su jefa y subió a su piso. Allí, como de costumbre, se dedicó a pensar mirando a través de la ventana.

-¡Ojalá podamos encontrar un remedio para esto! No deseo seguir existiendo así durante mucho tiempo más.- Reflexionó con patente desánimo.-

 

Otro que estaba a punto de concluir su jornada era Byron. El joven sacerdote iba a volver a sus alojamientos. Vivía en el claustro anexo al colegio de la Fe en donde su hermana mayor daba clases. Y recordando a Daphne suspiró consternado. La pobre había vuelto a verle hacía tan sólo dos días, pero en calidad de feligresa dirigiéndose a su sacerdote. Le había contado entre lágrimas de angustia todo aquello, y solo suplicaba ser perdonada. El joven la escuchó pacientemente en confesión sin saber que responderle ya.

-La pobre Dap, tiene una lucha interna terrible. Y desgraciadamente parece que la está perdiendo. Temo por su alma, pero más todavía por su felicidad.- Pensaba con zozobra.- Sobre todo tras lo que me ha confesado. Es realmente terrible.

 

Y es que Byron todavía podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que su hermana se confesó con él. Por entonces hacía apenas un mes que el joven había sido ordenado sacerdote. Tras su experiencia mística, en la que aquel ángel se le apareció salvándole de una muerte segura, no tuvo ya dudas. Su fe era fuerte y deseaba ayudar a los demás con la palabra de Dios. Así se lo contó a su familia. Sus hermanas le abrazaron con visible emoción y sus padres con gran orgullo. En cuanto pudo, tras sus estudios de bachillerato, ingresó en el seminario y de allí salió ordenado. Tuvo suerte, le trasladaron enseguida a Nature. Fue en el mundo en donde vivía su familia donde deseaba comenzar su ministerio. Byron sabía, al igual que muchas personas, que el odio y la desconfianza tras ese trágico y terrible ataque anidaban en gran parte de la población y quería ayudar a erradicarlo. Comenzó con mucha devoción y ganas. Y en una de sus primeras confesiones tuvo la sorpresa de ver a Daphne. La joven, que llevaba casada con Martin ya unos pocos años, y era madre de un niño encantador, apareció en la capilla de la iglesia, cuando no había prácticamente nadie.

-Vaya, hermana.- Sonrió el cura al verla.- ¿De visita?  
-Sí.- Sonrió nerviosamente ella.- Bueno…quería abusar de la confianza que te tengo, pequeñajo.- Comentó tratando en vano de ocultar sus nervios.-  
-¿Va todo bien?- Se interesó el rubio joven mirándola con extrañeza.-  
-Solamente quería preguntarte una cosa.- Musitó ella.-  
-Tú dirás, Dap.- Repuso él invitándola a continuar con un gesto.-  
-¿Te sería muy enojoso si quisiera confesarme contigo?- Pudo decir la mujer.-   
-Todo lo contrario.-Sonrió Byron para sentenciar.- Esa es una de mis más hermosas funciones, ayudar a las almas de los creyentes a que puedan liberarse. Y con más razón a la de alguien que es de mi familia.  
-No sé si pensarás lo mismo cuando termine.- Suspiró Daphne.-  
-No temas. Cuando entre en el confesionario no seré tu hermano únicamente en el sentido de sangre, sino también un siervo de Dios que le representa. – La quiso tranquilizar él.-

 

Y ella asintió, de modo que el chico fue a ponerse su estola tras bendecirla y entró en aquella especie de caja de madera con celosía a un lateral. Daphne se arrodilló allí. Y tras las primeras palabras de rigor, ella declaró.

-Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado.  
-Dime hija.- Respondió él.- ¿Qué pecados te afligen?  
-Verá. No es fácil.- Contestó casi atragantándose con las palabras.- Sobre todo tras casarme y ser madre, pensé que quizás todo pasaría. Sin embargo, no ha sido así…tengo, tengo un deseo, una querencia hacia otras mujeres.  
-Continua.- Le pidió el impactado Byron.-

 

Él nunca imaginó aquello. Si bien su hermana menor Steph parecía haberse suavizado mucho con respecto a las personas de orientación homosexual. Tras su estancia en el hospital, su hermana pequeña jamás volvió a hablar de modo ofensivo sobre esa gente. Y Byron se percataba a su vez que Stephanie miraba mucho a Dap, más cuando ese tema se suscitaba. Daphne por su parte no solía devolverla la mirada. Ahora comprendía el motivo. Quizás no debió preguntar puesto que tal y como él mismo le había dicho a su hermana mayor, ahora no eran familia, sino un siervo de Dios y una feligresa. Pero no pudo evitar querer saber con tono entre perplejo y consternado.

-¿Desde cuándo te sucede eso?  
-Desde siempre.- Musitó una avergonzada Daphne.- Siempre me han gustado las mujeres. Los hombres nunca me atrajeron de ese modo. Salí con algunas y me enamoré perdidamente de una. Y…me vi con una en especial mientras Martin y yo…éramos novios, incluso prometidos.

 

Ante el asombro y el pesar de Byron su hermana le relató todo lo sucedido, incluyendo lo que pasó en aquel juicio que él mismo recordaba.

-Llevo eso dentro de mí desde entonces. Y sé que cometí perjurio. Pero, pero… es que tuve una especie de visión.- Insistió con vehemente angustia.- Vi lo que podría pasar si yo…  
-Cálmate hija.- Fue capaz de decir él, tratando de mantener sus votos de la mejor forma.- Prosigue. Libera tu corazón de esa carga.

 

Tras escuchar esa explicación Byron quedó atónito, no obstante podía llegar a creerlo. Él mismo tuvo una visión y ese ángel de largo cabello blanco y ojos dorados le salvó la vida. ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido él u otro ente divino quien advirtiera a Daphne?

-Bueno, ego te absolvo pecatis tuis.- Le dijo él, bendiciéndola para rematar con tono comprensivo.- Sé que estás muy arrepentida. Estoy seguro que Dios hace mucho tiempo que te ha perdonado. Y que algún enviado suyo te hizo ver eso para evitarte males mayores. Si ese otro sacerdote que tú dices te aseguró que podías declarar eso en el juicio sin cometer pecado, yo no soy quien para contradecirle.

 

Aunque desde luego creía muy raro eso de perdonar un pecado a priori, antes de cometerlo. El perjurio era gravísimo. Además de ser ilegal respecto de la ley de los hombres era tomar el nombre de Dios en vano. Pero estaba convencido de que su hermana no le mentía en eso. A buen seguro que un colega le dio la absolución. Como se hacía antes de una batalla con los soldados, perdonándoles de antemano por los enemigos que fueran a matar.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero ¿quién soy yo para condenarlo? No deseo pecar de soberbia. - Pensó.-  
-Gracias.- Pudo sollozar Daphne mientras tanto, aunque, para mayor sorpresa de su hermano, la mujer agregó, con tono lleno de culpabilidad.- Pero es que eso no es todo.

Y entonces la joven le contó…

-Tengo una relación ilícita con otra mujer… ahora… ¡Que Dios me perdone pero es algo superior a mí!  
-Pero ahora estás casada, y eres madre.- Opuso el apurado Byron.-  
-Lo sé, y me digo eso todos los días.- Gimió Daphne.- Sobre todo por mi esposo Martin. Él me quiere, es un buen hombre, un buen marido y un padre estupendo para David. Y si… ¡Oh Señor! No quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si eso se supiera.  
-Pues debes luchar contra ello.- Le indicó su interlocutor con un tono más seco.- Tu fe y tu determinación deben mostrarte el camino de la contención. Enfoca tus deseos hacia tu esposo.  
-No soy capaz.- Sollozó su destrozada hermana.- Bueno, de vez en cuando mantenemos relaciones, pero yo desconecto totalmente. No es su culpa. Pero es así.- Suspiró ahora bajando la cabeza.-  
-Ahora más que nunca debes recordar tus votos matrimoniales y hacer honor a ellos…- Le contestó Byron con tono más firme para añadir a modo de sugerencia y ánimo.- Reza mucho y ven aquí siempre que quieras. No temas nada. Estas bajo secreto de confesión. Ninguna cosa que me cuentes saldrá de aquí. Pero Dap... hija.- Se corrigió de inmediato.- Tienes que ser fuerte y cuando llegue la tentación, pensar en tu marido y en tu hijo. En las posibles consecuencias que tú misma has mencionado…

 

La muchacha no replicó a eso. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho, Su expresión al menos así lo denotaba. Asintió despacio, desarmada por completo. Byron entonces volvió a absolverla. Al fin, terminó la confesión.

-Como penitencia, reza varios “Padres Nuestros” y algunas “Ave Marías” y trata de hacer feliz a tu esposo. Tampoco deberás ver a esa mujer al menos durante un tiempo. Me refiero incluso a verla en persona, en cualquier otro contexto al margen del pecaminoso. Se da por supuesto que nada de tratos carnales con ella.   
-Sí padre.- Musitó la abatida mujer.- Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

 

Y al fin, tras salir y quitarse la estola, Byron la miró compadecido, susurrándole al oído.

-Siempre me tendrás, ya sea como hermano o sacerdote.

 

La aludida no pudo evitar abrazarse a él y llorar. Así estuvo por un rato. Después se marchó. Desde entonces, Dap había venido algunas veces más, y por desgracia, acusándose de repetir ese pecado. Byron tampoco sabía qué hacer, por mucho que la absolviese comenzaba a dudar que eso fuera válido a ojos de Dios. A fin de cuentas su hermana no dejaba de reincidir. Y la última había sido, con mucho, la peor. Ya no solamente por ese pecado sino por las increíbles cosas que ella confesó.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgar.- Se repetía el chico.- La pobre sufre mucho, ese deseo antinatural la controla y no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarla. Además, si alguien se enterase fuera de la confesión sería terrible para ella y toda la familia. En fin, espero que el Señor nos ilumine a todos y nos dé una solución. Antes de que Dap y su esposo pierdan la razón y arrastren a mi sobrino.

 

Y es que, apenas unos días antes en la escuela, David estaba deseando terminar las clases para volver a casa. Aunque su madre se había ido un poco antes de las diez. Tenía cosas que hacer y pidió el día libre. No pasaba nada, su padre le llevaría. El caso es que se encontraba mal. Tenía algo de fiebre. Aunque no quería molestar a nadie quejándose. Así las clases fueron transcurriendo una tras otra…y la cabeza le dolía más. Su profesor, al percatarse de ello, no tardó en avisar a Martin.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo éste a su compañero.- Pediré permiso al padre Michael y me lo llevaré a casa. 

 

Martin fue a recoger a su hijo y tras tomarle la temperatura decidió en efecto sacarle del colegio por ese día. Supuso que su esposa ya habría vuelto a casa.

-No te preocupes David. Ahora descansas un poco en casa con mamá. Seguro que habrá regresado de hacer esos recados.- Afirmó animosamente el padre del niño.-

 

El crío asintió con gesto algo más alegre pero se sentía mal. Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar. Martin abrió la puerta y entró de la mano con su hijo. No se oía nada, quizás Daphne estuviera en la habitación.

-Vamos.- Le pidió él al pequeño.- Ve a mirar si está mamá. Voy a llamar a la doctora Sullivan para pedirle cita…

 

David entró abriendo la puerta despacio. En efecto, allí estaba su mamá, pero no estaba sola. El niño se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Él conocía a esa otra mujer. No hacía falta que su padre la llamara, aunque no comprendía lo que su madre y la doctora estaban haciendo, moviéndose una encima de la otra, sobre la cama y sin nada de ropa.

-¿A qué jugáis?- Pudo preguntar con total inocencia, en tanto se sentía algo mareado.-

 

Al principio, absortas en su intercambio de pasión mutua ninguna notó como el niño entraba, incluso durante unos segundos ni le escucharon. Fue la propia Daphne quién, al girarse en tanto era acariciada por su amante, le vio en primer lugar. La exclamación que soltó hizo que Julieth se detuviera en seco cuando estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de la maestra con sus manos.

-¡Dios mío!- Fue lo único que pudo musitar Daphne, que se había quedado pálida.-

 

Y eso no fue lo único, por si fuera poco Martin también estaba allí, justo había entrado tras oír a su hijo. Perplejo, tampoco pudo ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Aunque fue el primero en reaccionar en esa especie de cuadro congelado en el tiempo en el que estaban.

-Ven David, deja a mamá, está claro que ella tampoco está bien.  
-No, espera, ¡por favor!- Le pidió un compungida Daphne enrollándose una sábana alrededor en tanto la avergonzada doctora se cubrió como pudo con ambas manos.

Martin apartó al niño y mirándola con reprobación, replicó.

-Nuestro hijo se siente mal, le traje a casa temprano, estaba llamando a la doctora, pero no contestaba, si llego a saber esto me hubiera ahorrado la llamada.

 

Antes de que la desolada madre pudiera replicar, fue el propio niño quien le preguntó a su padre.

-¿Mamá también está enferma? ¿Por eso está aquí la doctora?  
-Claro, mamá no está bien.- Asintió calmadamente Martin en tanto fulminaba a su esposa con la mirada, permitiéndose añadir con cruel ironía.- Seguro que la doctora le estaba administrando un tratamiento. Ven, vamos fuera a esperar a que terminen.

 

Se giró sin más sacando al crio de allí. Daphne solo podía llorar sin control y Julieth, en tanto se vestía a toda prisa, apenas fue capaz de musitar.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! 

 

Ninguna hubiera podido jamás ni imaginar aquello. De hecho, tan solo haría una hora que llegaron. Julieth tenía algo que decirle a su amante. La verdad es que la doctora estaba barajando la posibilidad de mudarse a otro planeta. En Bios habían salido plazas para su especialidad y deseaba cambiar de aires. Cada vez se sentía más arrinconada en Nature. Decidió llamar a Daphne y quedar para charlar. Su pareja le respondió que tenía el resto de la mañana libre tras haber hecho unos recados y que podía ir a casa. En ese momento Julieth no pensó en que la familia de su amante pudiera volver tan temprano. Es más, iba sencillamente decidida a contarle aquello.

-Hola Daphne.- La saludó con un beso de amiga en la mejilla cuando ésta le abrió la puerta de casa.-  
-Pasa.- Le ofreció la anfitriona.-

 

La doctora entró sin tardanza. Apenas pudo abrir la boca para decir nada cuando su interlocutora aprisionó sus labios entre los suyos. Tras un largo y apasionado beso, Julieth fue al fin capaz de comentar.

-Quería hablar contigo...  
-Después.- Le respondió una excitada Daphne pidiéndole con vehemencia.- Ahora te necesito.   
-Pero, aquí, en tu casa.- Opuso débilmente la doctora que también deseaba aquello.-  
-Estaremos solas. Es muy temprano. – Le aseguró su amante que ya se estaba desnudando.- El colegio acaba dentro de tres horas…

 

Eso le bastó a Julieth, tuvieron tiempo de entregarse incluso a caricias y besos previos que las encendieron más todavía. Es más, se lo tomaron con calma pasado el primer arrebato pasional. Luego las dos fueron directas al dormitorio de Daphne y allí dieron rienda suelta a su mutuo deseo. La doctora no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó ese respingo de su amante, luego aquella exclamación. Ella misma quedó impactada al ver a ese crio. Ahora, solo era capaz de pensar en cómo salir de allí lo antes posible. Y lo más irónico es que ni pudo comentar a su pareja el motivo real de su visita. Pero eso no fue lo peor, a los pocos instantes el grito de Martin la asustó tanto a ella como a Daphne.

-¡David, hijo!

 

La doctora no tardó en salir, vio con horror como el angustiado padre sostenía en brazos al crio que parecía estar sin conocimiento. Ella no habló, se limitó a actuar como médico. Enseguida indicó a Martin que dejase al niño sobre un sofá. Julieth se apresuró a tomarle el pulso y a levantar los párpados. El pequeño estaba desmayado, posiblemente por debilidad. También tenía mucha fiebre.

-Rápido, llena la bañera de agua tibia. – Le pidió al asustado padre.- Yo llamaré a urgencias.

 

Martin corrió al baño a cumplir con esa orden. Al poco, Daphne apareció en el salón, llevándose las manos a la cara con horror. 

-¡David!- Gritó la asustada madre abrazándose al pequeño.-  
-Tranquila, vamos a bajarle la fiebre mientras llega la ambulancia. Esto debe ser un virus.- Diagnosticó Julieth con no demasiada convicción.-  
-¡Dios mío! Es por mi culpa.- Se lamentó una destrozada Daphne.-   
-No, no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni conmigo.- Trató de calmarla su interlocutora.- Pero tranquilízate, ponle un paño de agua fría…- Le indicó la doctora.-

 

Sin embargo, eso no fue preciso, Martin volvió corriendo, tomó en brazos al niño sin siquiera mirar a su esposa y lo llevó al baño. Allí, con mucho cuidado, le fue quitando la ropa y metiéndole en el agua. 

-Vamos, aguanta campeón.- Le susurraba animosamente, mojando la frente y la nuca del niño con suavidad.- 

 

Daphne le siguió a todo correr, ahora miraba la escena con las manos en la boca, sin atreverse casi a respirar. Rezando con todas sus fuerzas…

-Señor.- Musitaba.- Castígame a mí, ¡pero por favor, a mi hijo no! 

 

Julieth entró al poco, tras tomar la temperatura al niño una vez más suspiró aliviada.

-Esto le mantendrá hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Saldré fuera para informarles en cuanto aparezcan.- Fue capaz de decir sin atreverse ni a mirar a la cara de Martin.-

La pareja de esposos se quedó allí con su hijo inconsciente, no había tiempo para reproches ni excusas. A los pocos minutos la ayuda llegó, unos enfermeros aparecieron a todo correr y tomaron al niño en brazos para transportarle a una camilla. La doctora Sullivan les había puesto al corriente de los síntomas.

-No se preocupen, nos hacemos cargo, pero necesitamos que uno de los padres venga.- Pidió un sanitario.-  
-Yo iré.- Afirmó Martin con determinación.-

 

Daphne le miró con expresión desesperada y llena de temor, él le devolvió la mirada por unos instantes y después sencillamente le pasó a su mujer una mano por el mentón a modo de caricia, luego corrió junto a su hijo y los enfermeros. La atormentada madre se derrumbó llorando en el cuarto de baño. Julieth tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos, todo irá bien. Ya lo verás.- Intentaba animarla.-  
-¡Es todo culpa mía! Me advirtieron que ser así traería consecuencias.- Sollozaba y gemía sin poder parar.-  
-Tomaremos un deslizador, iremos tras ellos.- Le dijo Julieth sin hacer caso a esas palabras.-  
-No.- Musitó entonces Daphne, mirándole compungida para agregar.- Quiero decir, yo iré. Tú, vete por favor…no podemos volver a vernos.  
-Comprendo.- Asintió su interlocutora.- 

 

Quiso abrazarla pero la destrozada madre de David se negó apartándose. La que hacía apenas unos minutos había unido su cuerpo al suyo repartiéndole tantas caricias, ahora la rehuía como si estuviera apestada. Sin embargo, la doctora podía entender eso muy bien. Ella también era madre.

-Se pondrá bien. Os deseo lo mejor. De veras…Adiós Daphne.- Pudo susurrar casi atragantándose con las palabras.- ¡Cuídate!

 

Salió de allí, por su parte la agitada madre del niño se dio cuenta de que iba desnuda, solo cubierta por aquella sábana. Se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y tomó un deslizador. Rezando de camino por su hijo.

-Haré cualquier cosa, ¡haré lo que sea!, te prometo Señor que nunca más seré indigna de mi familia.

 

La ambulancia llegó enseguida. Martin acompañó a los enfermeros que llevaban al crío en una camilla. Entrando en el hospital fue Naya quien primero se aproximó. Al relatarle lo sucedido enseguida mandó al crío a la UCI.

-No temas, le hemos estabilizado, posiblemente sea algo vírico.- Le comentó al asustado padre confirmando el diagnóstico anterior.-  
-¿Cuándo sabréis más?- Inquirió con manifiesta preocupación.-  
-En unas horas.- Le respondió la doctora Rodney.-

 

El muchacho asintió despacio, yendo a sentarse a la sala de espera. Al poco llegó Daphne muy agitada. Fue su marido quien tuvo que sujetarla para detenerla dado que quería ver al niño.

-Han dicho que está estable, por el momento solo podemos esperar.- Le comunicó con tono neutro y sosegado.-

 

Ella solo fue capaz de mirarle entre lágrimas y bajar la cabeza. Al fin reunió valor para musitar.

-Yo, no sé qué decir…  
-Pues no digas nada.- La cortó él con tono sereno, sentenciando.- Ahora nada de eso importa, solo nuestro hijo cuenta.

 

Ajena a esto Maggie estaba haciendo su ronda de rigor. Le quedaba poco para volver a casa. Su turno casi había terminado. Vio venir a Naya que lucía un gesto preocupado.

-Hola.- La saludó.-  
-Maggie, ¿tienes un momento?- Le pidió la doctora Rodney.-  
-Sí, claro.- Repuso la enfermera.-

 

Su interlocutora la puso en antecedentes de lo sucedido. Y no parecía ser demasiado optimista al remachar.

-No tenemos idea de lo que pueda ser. Tengo que llamar a mi hermano. Hoy era su día libre, pero seguro que vendrá lo antes posible.

Maggie no tardó en reaccionar exclamando.

-¡Dios mío! voy a verles enseguida.

 

Su contertulia asintió y la enfermera fue enseguida hasta la sala de espera. Allí encontró a la pareja, ella sentada en una silla e inclinada hacia delante, con la cara tapada entre las manos, él de pie y con la mirada perdida hacia el pasillo.

-Naya me lo ha contado. Si hay algo que pueda hacer.- Declaró la recién llegada.-  
-Gracias, pero no hay nada.- Suspiró Martin.-  
-Sí que lo hay.- Gimió Daphne sin variar su postura.- Reza por él, por favor.  
-Lo haré, claro que sí.- Convino la enfermera tomando asiento junto a esa pobre chica.- Rezaremos juntas.  
-Yo no soy digna de rezar.- Balbució la devastada maestra.-  
-Todos lo somos si nuestras plegarias son justas y deseando el bien de otros.- La animó Maggie.-  
-Tenías razón.- Admitió entre lágrimas Daphne, despegando al fin las manos de su rostro para musitar.- Lo que me dijiste, me avisaste, y yo…

 

Su interlocutora la observó perpleja sin saber a qué podría referirse aunque optó por no preguntar viendo a Martin cerca. El chico miraba a su mujer pero no con expresión preocupada o triste, sino severa. 

-Será mejor que vayáis a descansar un poco.- Se atrevió a decir la enfermera.-  
-No, ¡no me moveré de aquí hasta que mi hijo esté bien! - Exclamó Daphne.-

 

Martin no dijo nada pero él sí que salió de la sala. Su esposa se quedó llorando siendo abrazada por Maggie. Al fin, la maestra se decidió a hablar confesando.

-Ha sido horrible… Horrible.  
-Tranquila, es un niño fuerte, seguro que se recuperará.- Le aseguró su interlocutora pese a las preocupantes palabras que Naya le dijera.-  
-No, no me refiero a eso ahora.- Pudo decir su contertulia dejándola perpleja, más al agregar con patente sentido de culpabilidad.- Soy yo, se trata de mí. Mi propio hijo me ha visto. ¡Oh Señor! Justo antes de…de que él…y si le pasara algo, la última imagen de su madre que se llevaría…

 

Mirándola con extrañeza la enfermera aguardó hasta que su interlocutora le contó aquello. Tardó unos instantes en hablar y apenas si pudo musitar.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Daphne!  
-Sé que no tengo perdón…-Pudo gemir la desesperada muchacha, añadiendo.- Pero mi hijo no merece ser castigado por mi culpa.  
-No temas nada, Dios no le castigará.- Afirmó Maggie tratando pese a todo de sonar animosa.- Por eso debes arrepentirte sinceramente y no volver a pecar.   
-Es superior a mis fuerzas.- Confesó la desolada joven.-   
-Por favor, Daphne. Las cosas ya están demasiado complicadas.- Contestó ahora la enfermera.- Tienes que luchar por tu redención.

 

Y es que, tras los últimos años, un clima de fervor religioso había impregnado a mucha gente en Nature, sobre todo tras ese ataque terrible que costó tantas vidas y destrucción. Cuando se corrieron los rumores de que algunas feministas radicales lo habían encabezado las cosas se pusieron muy mal para todos aquellos que no guardasen la ortodoxia. Bastantes líderes como el reverendo Corbin, el imán Alí o hasta algunos sacerdotes católicos, habían unido fuerzas de forma realmente increíble. Ese era el movimiento conocido como la nova religión, que aunaba a fieles de credos muy distintos con al común convicción de que, por encima de sus diferencias de fe, estaba el respeto a la ley de Dios. Y esa ley hablaba por ejemplo, sobre lo que era correcto. Así, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo habían pasado a demonizarse culpándolas del comportamiento antinatural exhibido sin ir más lejos por las Feminax. Esas traidores a la raza humana y a las formas de vida naturales. Por supuesto, también gran parte de la población de Nature se oponía a ese neo conservadurismo, pero cada vez eran menos, dado que en los colegios, sin ir más lejos, eran los seguidores de la nueva religión los que tenían el control. Ese acuerdo de reconstrucción en el que las órdenes religiosas de distintas confesiones habían puesto recursos y dinero en grandes cantidades les había procurado una posición muy ventajosa en ese aspecto. Con el tiempo, muchas familias que llevaban a sus hijos a las escuelas se fueron permeabilizando a esas ideas. Así, a la hora de votar, los candidatos que las favorecían eran los que mejores resultados sacaban. 

 

-Lo haré, te juro que lo haré.- Afirmó la maestra tras guardar unos momentos de culpable silencio, añadiendo al fin.- Aunque ahora solo me importa mi hijo. Si él no sobreviviera, yo… ¡yo me tiraría por la ventana! - Sollozó tapándose la cara una vez más con ambas manos.-  
-Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso siquiera.- Le ordenó Maggie con una mezcla de temor y enfado.- ¿Acaso no te conté lo que le pasó a mi profesora?. Fue tratada muy injustamente pero eso no justificaba que se quitase la vida. Y la encontré en el Infierno. No sigas sus pasos, Daphne. Tú eres una buena mujer. Solo estás confundida, como lo estuve yo. También viví una situación semejante, incluso cuando mi primo me sorprendió con su prometida en la cama. -Le confesó todavía con amargura agregando.- Mis tíos y él jamás me han perdonado. Incluso años después, cuando quise disculparme, cuando les aseguré que había cambiado. Por eso hay cosas que son irreparables. Tú has cometido errores como lo hemos hecho todos. Pero no te juegues tu alma inmortal.- Sentenció la enfermera para concluir su alegato.-

 

Su interlocutora entonces volvió a mirarla tras apartar las manos de su rostro y asintió. Así Maggie la pudo convencer para que descansara. Al poco Martin la relevó. Pasaron unos días en los que se fueron turnando y por fortuna David mejoró. En efecto, aquello pareció haber sido causado por un virus. El propio doctor Ginga se ocupó de atender al crio y junto con su hermana lograron combatir esa extraña dolencia con éxito. Tanto fue así que, a los seis días, David fue dado de alta. Sus emocionados y reconocidos padres estaban ahora muy felices. Tras dar las gracias más efusivas a los médicos y a Maggie volvieron a casa. Sin embargo, quedaba todavía aquel otro tema pendiente. Daphne no había vuelto a ver a Julieth. De hecho, ésta anunció que se marchaba de Nature con su hija Helen. Le había surgido una muy buena oferta de trabajo en Bios y eso fue el hecho determinante, junto con lo sucedido en casa de los Carson, para decidir recomenzar su vida. Además, tampoco aguantaba más la asfixiante presión de esos fanáticos religiosos. El grupo de Corbin sobre todo hacía muchas e incómodas preguntas sobre una madre soltera a la que siempre se la veía con otras mujeres. La doctora tuvo que borrar incluso algunas anónimas pintadas que la acusaban de desviada, temiendo también por la seguridad de su propia hija. No tardó en irse al fin, deseándole lo mejor a Daphne y contenta al menos de que el hijo de su amante se hubiera reestablecido. Aparte de lo sucedido le tenía mucho cariño al crio al que había tratado desde que nació. Por su parte, el matrimonio tuvo que afrontar el momento que habían estado posponiendo. Con el pretexto de un viaje para los dos, una especie de descanso tras lo sucedido, dejaron a su hijo, ya recobrado por completo, al cuidado de los padres de ella. Los de Martin estaban entonces de viaje en la Tierra. Por suerte David apenas si recordaba lo que vio, y en todo caso, sus padres podrían decirle que lo interpretó mal o que estaba confuso por la fiebre. De este modo ese asunto quedaba zanjado. Al menos por lo que al crio respectaba. Así, la pareja viajó hasta un hotel casi en la zona más boscosa de Nature, para estar a solas. Al entrar en la habitación de su alojamiento y tras cerrar la puerta, ella miró a los ojos a su esposo y musitó.

-Sé que no tengo perdón. Y que te he hecho mucho daño. No sé qué decir.  
-No digas nada.- Replicó él, tomándola suavemente de los hombros.- Las palabras entre nosotros son innecesarias. Al menos por esta causa.

 

Y es que Martin tenía algo planeado. A decir verdad, él también se sentía culpable. Y deseaba sincerarse con su esposa. Quizás ya fuera hora de hacerlo. Lo primero fue crear una atmósfera adecuada. No dudó en usar una antigua canción que venía muy al caso en tanto la abrazaba para sorpresa de ella.

Las palabras como la violencia  
rompen el silencio  
Llegan chocando   
En mi pequeño mundo

Doloroso para mí  
Me atraviesan

¿No lo puedes comprender?  
¿Oh, mi pequeña chica?

Todo lo que siempre quise  
Todo lo que siempre necesité  
Está aquí  
En mis brazos

Las palabras son muy innecesarias  
Solo pueden hacer daño

Votos han sido dichos  
Para ser rotos

Sentimientos son intensos  
Las palabras son triviales  
Los placeres permanecen  
Como lo hace el dolor

Las palabras carecen de significado  
Y son olvidables

Todo lo que siempre quise  
Todo lo que siempre necesité  
Está aquí  
En mis brazos  
Las palabras son muy innecesarias  
Solo pueden hacer daño

Todo lo que siempre quise  
Todo lo que siempre necesité  
Está aquí  
En mis brazos  
Las palabras son muy innecesarias  
Solo pueden hacer daño

Todo lo que siempre quise  
Todo lo que siempre necesité  
Está aquí  
En mis brazos  
Las palabras son muy innecesarias  
Solo pueden hacer daño

(Enjoy the silence. Depeche Mode, credito al autor)

 

Daphne no pudo evitar llorar una vez más, abrazada a su esposo en tanto escuchaban esa canción. No podía creer que él la quisiera tanto como para perdonar aquello. Y cuando la tonada concluyó, Martin en efecto, le dijo.

-No ignoraba ya como eras cuando me casé contigo. Siempre te he amado, Daphne. Y no puedo culparte por ser como eres. Comprendo que no puedas sentir lo mismo por mí.   
-No, no es cierto.- Quiso negar ella, aunque su marido la interrumpió.-  
-Sabes que lo es. – Sonrió débilmente él, confesando entonces.- Y creo que toda la culpa fue mía por obligarte a seguir un destino que quizás no te correspondía.  
-Tú nunca me obligaste a nada.- Rebatió la perpleja joven.-Fui yo quién lo eligió.  
-No, no fuiste tú. -Musitó él bajando la vista para desvelar.- Todo estaba escrito. Y yo escribí gran parte de eso. En realidad nunca tuviste otra opción.

 

Ahora sí que su contertulia estaba realmente confusa. No comprendía a qué pudiera estarse refiriendo su marido. Y éste todavía agregó.

-Solo quiero que sepas que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos en la facultad. Y eso fue en aumento día tras día al trabajar juntos en el Clargin y compartir los nervios de los parciales…-sonrió levemente bajando la cabeza, para añadir ya con tono consternado.- Y que cuando descubrí lo tuyo con Sabra…  
-¡Lo siento! - Sollozó ella, creyendo que él se refería a otra cosa.- Debí confesártelo antes, pero tenía miedo.  
-No.- Repuso Martin.- Escúchame.- Le pidió mirándola con pesar para desvelar.- Yo os vi en esa discoteca, a las dos. Y salí de allí rabioso, deseando que esa mujer desapareciera, pero no sabía qué hacer. Y fue entonces cuando ese extraño hombre apareció.  
-¿Hombre?- Inquirió Daphne mirándole sin comprender nada.- ¿Qué hombre?  
-Uno que me dijo exactamente lo que iba a suceder, sabía cosas que me habían ocurrido y que no le había contado a nadie. Me demostró todo aquello y luego me dio una pequeña agenda. Me dijo que escribiera cualquier cosa que yo deseara, así se haría realidad.

 

Su esposa le observaba pero ahora con creciente preocupación. ¿Qué significaban todos esos disparates?. Acaso Martin le estaba gastando una broma. No, no creía que fuera el caso. La situación era demasiado seria. Es más, parecía creer todo lo que decía. ¿Quizás el comportamiento de ella le había hecho perder la razón? ¿Era esa una forma de no culparla por lo que había hecho? Sin saber qué hacer, decidió seguir escuchando más con creciente temor por él, En tanto su contertulio alegaba entre consternado y atónito.

-Luego no sé qué sucedió, cuando diste tu testimonio en el juicio. Porque eso, eso no lo escribí yo.  
-Por supuesto que no, cariño.- Pudo musitar ella sonriéndole en un intento de calmar la creciente agitación de su esposo.- Fui yo, decidí lo que quise hacer. Y te elegí a ti.- Le aseguró.- Nadie escribió nada, ni me impuso lo que tenía que declarar. Yo misma me di cuenta de que te quería. Porque de algún modo supe lo que pasaría si renunciaba a ti. Tuve una especie de visión.

 

Turno de Martin de escucharla con sorpresa e incredulidad. Aunque el chico repuso al fin con tono alicaído, bajando la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, luego supiste por tu hermana la verdad. Y cuando me lo dijiste, creí que te irías con ella. Fue entonces cuando decidí dejar de luchar y escribí una última cosa. Solo una.  
-¿Cuál?- Preguntó ella con interés.-  
-Anoté que solo deseaba que fueras feliz.- Repuso él suspirando, dejando incluso caer algunas lágrimas.- Me di cuenta que no era justo para ti. Que no podía obligarte a que me eligieras a mí. Que te estaba forzando a vivir en un infierno.

 

La emocionada Daphne se abrazó a su marido. Ahora se sentía mucho peor todavía. Afirmó con toda su convicción.

-He sido muy feliz a tu lado, teniendo a nuestro hijo… De veras, no eres tú quien tiene la culpa de esto. ¡Claro que te elegí a ti!. Por favor, tienes que creerme. Y te prometo que, a partir de ahora…

 

Aunque él no le permitió seguir, posando con suavidad una mano sobre la boca de ella, para declarar entre emocionado y lleno de pesar.

-Te quiero y si es lo que tú deseas, no me importa compartirte. Si necesitas estar con otras mujeres no me opondré. Solo te pido que nuestro hijo quede al margen. ¡Que nuestra familia no se rompa!

 

Y eso fue lo último que Daphne hubiera esperado escuchar. Ahora sí que lloró sin poder contenerse. Seguro que la intención de su marido no había sido esa, todo lo contrario, pero ella no podía sentirse más vil. Solo movió la cabeza en negación, tratando de mirarle para afirmar.

-¡Eres tú a quien quiero! Entre Julieth y yo no había amor, solo lujuria. Y eso es culpa mía. Es un pecado terrible. Pero te prometo que me corregiré. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

 

Y antes de que su esposo fuese capaz de responder, la mujer se abalanzó contra él abrazándole para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos. Ambos cayeron a la cama y ya no hubo más palabras, únicamente las de esa canción que Martin había dejado en modo bucle. Tras desprenderse de sus ropas la pareja consumó una relación íntima como hacía mucho tiempo que no había hecho. Daphne solo quería compensar a su marido por aquella amarga situación. El joven sintió en efecto una dosis de pasión y de entrega por parte de su mujer como jamás había experimentado. Pese a ello, las palabras que un individuo le dijera hacía unos años, todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Fue al poco de terminar el juicio. Cuando, tras dejar a Daphne en casa, regresaba tranquilamente por el parque. Entonces, un hombre alto y moreno, de ojos violetas, le abordó inopinadamente y le comentó.

-Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. Y algunas son realmente imprevisibles.  
-¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber Martin observándole con perplejidad.-  
-Eso no importa. Lo único que debes saber es que aquel que te dio ese poder ya no lo posee. Las cosas volverán a su cauce por sí mismas. Pero a costa de más dolor y sufrimiento, porque cuando se juega con lo que debió ser y se fuerza a que no lo sea, siempre hay terribles consecuencias. Piensa en ello, Martin.  
-¿De qué me está hablando?- Inquirió el muchacho con patente asombro.-

 

Sin embargo, ese tipo se alejó sin responder. Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección hacia un grupo de gente que paseaba por allí. Martin trató de seguirle para poder interrogarle pero bastó que ese desconocido se cruzara entre algunas personas para que el asombrado maestro no pudiera volver a verle más.

-Y ahora creo que lo empiezo a comprender.- Pensaba mientras se afanaba en retornar los besos y caricias a su ávida esposa.-

 

Y fruto de esa momentánea pasión la muchacha volvió a quedar encinta. Esta vez de una niña. Así los meses fueron pasando para todos y el curso de las cosas yendo poco a poco hacia aquella temible profecía.


	39. Inversiones de futuro

Las cuentas estaban claras. El negocio no daba más de sí. Tras unos meses Ginger lo había intentado todo. Incluso ofertas de dos por uno a domicilio. Desalentada, ya no sabía que más poder hacer. Pudiera ser que un poco de publicidad ayudase, sin embargo, carecía del dinero para ello. Sus créditos estaban bajo mínimos y ya no es que corriera el riesgo de perder el local sino su propia casa.

-La hipoteca que pedí para intentar reflotar el Clargin no sirvió de mucho.- Se lamentaba con visible tristeza en la expresión en tanto se disponía a cerrar por ese día.-

 

Al menos sonrió al ver aproximarse con su cochecito de bebé a aquella encantadora pareja. Martin que lo empujaba, no tardó en verla y su esposa, sonriente y agarrada del brazo de su marido, fue la primera en saludarla.

-¡Hola Gin!  
-Hola chicos.- Replicó la mujer.- ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí a estas horas?  
-Apenas son las nueve, y venimos de visitar a mis padres.- Le contó la joven.- Hemos llevado a Leah para que salude a sus abuelos.- Remachó mirando hacia aquella cabecita que reposaba en la pequeña almohada, lo único que podía verse de aquel bebé, cubierto por una mantita.  
-Nuestro hijo David está en la parroquia. Terminando la catequesis.- Le contó Martin.- Íbamos a recogerle ahora.  
-¿Qué tal está? Sigue bien, ¿verdad? - Se interesó Ginger.-

 

La dueña del local sabía que ese crio estuvo enfermo hacía casi un año ya. Sus angustiados padres pasaron por entonces varios días en el hospital. Afortunadamente todo se arregló, David pareció recobrarse por entero, pero desde entonces sufría algunos extraños mareos y tenía que tomar medicación. Ginger no sabía exactamente que le sucedía a ese pequeño que ahora contaría con unos ocho años. Sentía que sus pobres padres, a los que conocía desde hacía tanto, tuvieran ese problema. Aunque al menos ellos tenían a sus dos hijos. Y además, el nacimiento de Leah obró como una especie de milagro. Antes recordaba haber visto, sobre todo a Daphne, con una continua expresión de tristeza, sin embargo ahora era una madre risueña, siempre del brazo de su esposo como ahora.

-Está mucho mejor. El mismo Giaal se ha estado ocupando de su tratamiento y de seguir su evolución.- Afirmó Martin que quiso a su vez preguntar.- ¿Y tú qué tal?  
-Bueno.- Suspiró Ginger con resignación.- Las cosas no van demasiado bien. Ya os podéis imaginar que el negocio es cada vez menos rentable.  
-Lo lamento muchísimo.- Afirmó su interlocutor, recordando no sin nostalgia.- Los dos trabajamos aquí y fue estupendo, de hecho, me declaré a ti aquí, ¿te acuerdas cariño?- Sonrió mirando a su mujer.-  
-Jamás podría olvidarlo.- Afirmó ella devolviéndole esa sonrisa agregando ahora.- Si podemos hacer algo por ti, Gin. Cualquier cosa.  
-No, gracias chicos.- Repuso ésta con tono resignado.- Quizás haya llegado la hora de plantearme qué hacer con el local.  
-Nosotros siempre vendremos, Gin.- Le prometió Martin con tono apenado.-   
-Sé que lo haréis, igual que el resto de mis amigos.- Repuso la dueña esbozando una tenue sonrisa, para suspirar con un poso de tristeza.- Ojalá eso fuera suficiente. 

 

La pareja se miró con cara de circunstancias, pese a todo le dieron un abrazo a Ginger y se despidieron, alejándose. La dueña del establecimiento suspiró.

-Os lo agradezco de corazón, pero no tendré más remedio que cerrar. ¡Ojalá no fuera así! Pero hasta Clarisa va a vender su parte. Por bastante menos de lo que vale. Quizás compren el local y pongan otro negocio, no sé. Tampoco quiero pensar en ello…

 

La que sí pensaba en el futuro con más ilusión si cabía que antes era Sonia. Contemplando a su hijo que dormía la española no podía evitar sonreír. El pequeño Richard ya tenía cuatro años. Parecía que el tiempo volase, era como si le hubiese tenido ayer. Recordaba cuando tanto ella como Mei Ling retornaron de la Tierra. No tardó en hacerse cargo de la sede de modas Deveraux, pero esos mareos y vómitos mañaneros seguían. Acudió al médico y la pediatra, a la sazón la doctora Sullivan, le confirmó lo que sospechaba.

-¡Enhorabuena! - Le dijo la facultativa tras concluir el reconocimiento.- Estás embarazada de un par de meses ya.

 

Sonia permaneció con cara de circunstancias aunque enseguida quiso sonreír, no olvidaba su encuentro con Rafa pero también pensaba en que pese a todo pudo ser inseminada con el esperma de Ben. Lo malo es que no estaba segura de quién de esos dos podría ser el padre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el progenitor se tratara del difunto actor y gran amigo suyo. De todos modos, su hijo o hija sería inocente por completo y tanto ella como Mei Ling seguro que le querrían muchísimo. Además, la relación entre ambas no era ya ningún secreto. Pocos días antes habían celebrado una ceremonia civil para darse el sí quiero. Ya eran esposas. Desde luego que eso levantó un gran revuelo entre parte de la población de Nature. Los más acérrimos defensores de la neo religión que se acercaron al lugar las insultaron de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso la tomaron con la pobre Stephanie que asistió como invitada, junto con Trent, su novio desde los tiempos del instituto.

-Fue terrible para ella, aunque demostró ser una buena amiga. No se inmutó cuando le dedicaron todas aquellas horribles palabras. 

 

Sonia recordó el momento en el que, tras salir del juzgado y recibir aquellos insultos, finalmente fueron capaces de irse de allí rumbo a su casa. Celebraron una comida privada a la que asistieron unos cuantos amigos escogidos. Una vez a salvo se aproximó a su compañera con gesto apurado.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto Steph, tú no tienes nada que ver.  
-Nunca me habían llamado desviada o bollera antes.- Sonrió ésta quitándole importancia al tema para alegar.- Hasta me ha parecido una buena experiencia. Así puedo ponerme en el lugar de otras personas, las que realmente sufren acoso por querer a alguien de su propio sexo. Y me permite entender hasta qué punto fui una estúpida, cuando era yo quien les insultaba de esa manera tan cruel…  
-Por favor, no digas eso. Eres una muchacha fantástica y una buena amiga.- Sonrió tiernamente la española tomándola de una mano.- Siempre has estado tratando de respaldarme, desde que volvimos.  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Recuerdo cuando te conocí, en la tienda de moda. Mi hermana fue a hablar contigo. Yo ni me atrevía a respirar.- Sonrió con nostalgia, agregando reconocida.- Y tú en cambio fuiste muy amable y me animaste. Nunca olvidaré aquello. - Sentenció la interpelada, comentándole de seguido.- Y después tuve el placer de conocer y de hablar con Kerria Malden y ella me contó algunas cosas. Me terminó por abrir los ojos verla junto a su hijo. La forma en que lo miraba. Estaba claro que le quería más que a nada en el mundo y que era una madre estupenda. ¡Y ser prejuzgada así! No imagino pasar por todo lo que ella ha sufrido y ver cuánto ha luchado. Y pensar que yo misma la insulté. Todavía sigo lamentando mi comportamiento de entonces. Debe ser muy duro para vosotras.  
-Muchas veces lo es.- Intervino Mei Ling que se aproximaba entonces hasta ellas.- Pero gracias a amigos como tú o mis otras compañeras, es mucho más llevadero.  
-Me alegro de que así sea.- Asintió Stephanie.- Y os agradezco mucho la invitación.  
-Gracias a ti por asistir.- Sonrió Mei Ling con patente reconocimiento.- Y sobre todo, por haber cambiado tu percepción sobre las personas homosexuales. Es muy importante que aquí, en este planeta con tanto homófobo, existan personas como tú, famosas y admiradas, que nos defiendan.  
-Siempre os consideraré como mis amigas. Y haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudaros.- Las aseguró la joven modelo.- 

 

Tras esas palabras, la joven las dejó para que atendieran a más invitados. Sonia sonrió recordando a esa muchacha a la que conoció de niña. Stephanie la había admirado siempre y ahora era su mejor apoyo, tanto que, tras nacer Richard hasta se hizo cargo durante un tiempo de sus obligaciones en la Casa Deveraux, compaginándolas con sus desfiles. De este modo la propia Sonia y Mei Ling pudieron estar con su hijo con mucha mayor frecuencia.

-Y ahora le tengo que llevar a la escuela, pero solo tengo una posibilidad.- Suspiró tornando su gesto preocupado.-

 

Había colegios públicos menos orientados a la religión aunque allí podían acudir gentes de todas clases. Muchos eran bastante radicales. Incluso el mismo colegio de la Fe, que supuestamente era de mayoría católica, parecía una opción más segura que alguno de esos en donde cantidad de críos de muy diversas procedencias se daban cita. No es que Sonia fuera clasista pero es que los padres de esos niños muchas veces eran de sectores realmente homófobos. No quería esa clase de influencia para su hijo. Además, en el colegio privado trabajaban la hermana mayor de Steph y su cuñado.

-Son buenas personas, no miran más que el ayudar a los demás y enseñar bien a los críos.- Se dijo.- De todas formas tendré que hablarlo con Mei Ling. ¡La pobre tiene tanto trabajo que apenas nos vemos por casa!

 

Su esposa en efecto ahora era feliz pero estaba muy atareada. Y eso que, junto con sus compañeras, había recibido encantada a la nueva adquisición del grupo. Wina, la hija de Melissa, había retornado finalmente de la Tierra tras terminar sus estudios y se estaba preparando la tesis doctoral. No había mejor sitio desde luego que el grupo de las Fairy Five, bajo la supervisión de su madre, para aprender y practicar entre tanto. Y la chica no había sido ni mucho menos enchufada. Tuvo que pasar pruebas muy rigurosas tras acreditar unas excelentes calificaciones. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosa de ella y eso la animaba más aun a mejorar. De modo que, entre Melissa, Mei Ling, Emma y la propia Wina formaban un equipo realmente bueno, sin olvidar claro está a…

-¡Otra vez llegas tarde!- La regañó resignadamente Mei Ling.-  
-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la pelirroja entrando a todo correr.-  
-Ya eres mayorcita, Keiko.- La amonestó Melissa a su vez.-  
-Lo lamento, me entretuve, ya sabéis, la gente a veces me ve por la calle y me reconoce.- Dijo con tono humilde e incluso apurado.- Y no siempre es para bien.

 

Así era, todavía cantaba de vez en cuando, más que nada para obras benéficas, en hospitales o en fiestas. Aun así su popularidad era grande. Y hasta le llegaban ofertas de la Tierra o de Bios para que volviera a actuar. No obstante, la científica deseaba estar al margen de ese vertiginoso mundo de la popularidad y la fama. Ya tuvo suficiente. Y además, tal y como había comentado, algunas personas no le dedicaban precisamente palabras bonitas. La mayoría sí, la halagaban en lo relativo a su voz y sus canciones. No obstante algunos la insultaban o murmuraban contra ella. Adjetivos como perdida o desviada, no le eran ajenos a la pobre muchacha. Por fortuna los calificativos agradables eran aun mayoritarios. Seguía siendo una artista muy bien considerada. Tanto como las nuevas promesas emergentes. Justo al hilo de eso, Wina le comentó.

-Maray Malden va a venir otra vez a Nature. Esa chica, además de ser modelo es muy buena cantante. Desde la primera vez que vino aquí se ha hecho bastante famosa en la Tierra y en su mundo de origen, Bios.   
-Es una jovencita muy agradable.- Valoró Keiko.-   
-¡Y muy alta! - Se sonrió Wina.- Por eso además desfila para la Casa Deveraux.  
-Bueno, su abuela es la dueña, no es raro.- Intervino Mei Ling, admitiendo, eso sí.- Pero esa joven vale para eso. Mi esposa me lo ha comentado alguna vez que la ha visto en la pasarela. Y coincide en que es muy buena chica y en que talento no le falta.  
-A mí, Fiora me contó que su primo Alex y ella son más que amigos, ya me entendéis. Desde que se conocieron aquí.- Se sonrió Wina.- Y ahora que él va a ir destinado a Bios para terminar sus estudios en la academia militar de allí.  
-Sí, me suena mucho el apellido Malden.- Comentó Melissa al hilo de lo que su hija estaba comentando, cuando afirmó.- Creo que su padre es un oficial de alto rango en Bios. Mi marido le conoció durante su viaje en la SSP-1.   
-El padre de esa chica es uno de los que mandan en esa academia.- Confirmó Wina.- Fiora me lo dijo. Su propio padre y el de Maray son primos. Y los padres de Alex también son muy amigos de ese hombre. Por eso Naya y Alan se alegraban mucho de que su hijo y Maray salieran juntos.

 

Aunque la hija de los Rodney también le contó que había alguien a quién eso no parecía gustarle nada. Pero eso la científica prefirió guardárselo para sí.

-Hablando de otra cosa. ¿Ya tenéis planes para el niño?- Inquirió Melissa dirigiéndose a Mei Ling.-  
-Sonia estaba ocupándose de eso. Iba a mirar colegios.- Respondió la oriental que, casi con tono culpable, añadió.- Me ha pedido varias veces que visitemos alguno, pero es que siempre estoy tan ocupada…  
-Te daré un día libre, el que necesites. - Le ofreció su jefa.- O un par de ellos, no te preocupes, nos apañaremos.  
-Gracias.- Asintió la aludida.-

 

Aunque lo que tampoco se atrevía a confesar Mei Ling es que le asaltaba el temor de ir junto a su esposa a esos centros y que, al comprobar que fueran pareja, eso supusiera algún inconveniente para su hijo. Suspiró mirando de reojo a Emma, esa pobre sí que tenía verdaderos problemas. Allí estaba, aparentemente ajena a la conversación. La científica se acababa de inyectar su dosis habitual y parecía estar bien. Ese tono amarillento tan preocupante de sus pupilas había desaparecido, reemplazado ya por su color castaño habitual. Al fin, dijo saliendo de su mutismo.

-Espero que todo os vaya bien. No es fácil sentirse rechazado, ahora lo sé. Y lamento mucho haber sido tan dura contigo y con otras personas en el pasado.- Se disculpó sentidamente.-  
-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Olvídalo.- Afirmó conciliatoriamente Mei Ling.- 

 

Emma asintió, no obstante el pesar y hasta el temor la embargaban. De hecho tenía pánico a que alguien la descubriera. Por ejemplo, su vecino del piso de arriba. Se llamaba Nathan y no era mal tipo. Incluso atractivo, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Estaría en casi los cuarenta años, y debía ser soltero. Algunas veces coincidían en el ascensor subiendo a casa y él la saludaba con amabilidad. Cruzaban algunas pocas palabras y aquel tipo siempre le contaba que era aficionado a salir con sus amigos y recorrer Nature. En ocasiones incluso se permitió dejar caer alguna invitación para que les acompañase.

-No, muchas gracias, me gusta estar en casa cuando vuelvo del trabajo.- Podía replicar ella no sin apuro.-  
-¿Y no te apetecería ir a cenar algún día? Ya sabes, solo para conocernos mejor como vecinos.- Replicaba él.-  
-Bueno, lo pensaré, suelo estar ocupada.- Se excusaba la muchacha.-

 

A eso se le sumaba la angustia de que la dosis de su medicina hiciera el efecto deseado hasta llegar a casa y poder inyectarse otra. En el ascensor solía mirarse repetidamente al espejo, prestando atención al color de sus pupilas y ese tipo, que no se recataba de dar su opinión, le decía, posiblemente creyendo que aquello obedecía a otra cosa.

-Eres una mujer muy atractiva. Siempre estás preciosa.  
-Gra…, gracias.- Musitaba ella deseando llegar a casa para estar tranquila.-

 

Y así, cuando por fin el elevador llegaba a su piso la chica suspiraba, ( y eso que no precisaba respirar) Se despedía con una tenue sonrisa escuchando el enésimo “ piénsatelo y quedamos” de aquel insistente vecino, y podía refugiarse en su hogar, o al menos entre esas cuatro paredes que la cobijaban.

-No es mal chico, pero es un pesado.- Pensaba entonces ella.- Si yo fuera una mujer normal, sería incómodo, lo malo es que siendo lo que soy, si perdiera el control, podría matarle.- Reflexionó llena de consternación.- 

 

Y no solamente a él, a cualquier persona que tuviera cerca. Por ello desde que le sucediera aquello había perdido todo contacto con su familia. A buen seguro la creerían una egoísta desapegada, pero era mucho mejor así. No podría soportar la mera idea de hacer daño a sus padres. Así meditaba en tanto proseguía su labor. De hecho todas siguieron trabajando sin comentar mucho más sobre ningún tema, deseosas de concluir su turno. La que tenía el día libre era Maggie. Estaba sola. Su hija había ido a entrenarse con su padre, ambos solían ir a practicar mucho a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona acotada para los saiyajin. Últimamente Gloria parecía estar distraída, no era lo normal para su inquisitivo carácter heredado de su mitad saiyajin. Y aunque no había hablado con su hija sobre eso, Maggie creía saber que podría estarle pasando.

-De todos modos, debe ser ella quien quiera confiar en mí y me lo cuente.- Pensaba la enfermera.- Aunque todo me apunta al mismo problema. Por muy saiyajin implacable que se crea que es, tiene sentimientos como cualquiera.

 

Y entre tanto reflexionaba así, Maggie, fiel a su costumbre, acudió a la parroquia. Allí, una vez más, Corbin lanzaba algunas de sus incendiarias proclamas. Subido a un púlpito declaraba con tono entre airado y casi profético.

-Sí hermanos, porque. ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Pensadlo bien. Dicen que cualquier tipo de amor está permitido, y claro, dicho así suena muy hermoso y convincente. Pero la gran falacia está en su definición del amor. No hablan de algo casto y espiritual, sino de la mera atracción de la carne y el pecado. Hombres que se acuestan con hombres y practican sodomía. Mujeres que desean unirse a otras mujeres en, el diablo sabrá qué clase de perversiones. Y no solamente se conforman con eso. Al menos, si entre adultos pecan, allá ellos y sus conciencias. Lo más horroroso de todo es que también quieren influir en las mentes de los niños.

 

Murmullos de temor y desaprobación se extendieron entre el auditorio, Corbin permitió que eso sucediera durante unos instantes a fin de dotar de mayor dramatismo a su soflama, después, tras esa pausa dramática y aclarándose la voz, agregó…

-De todas sus depravaciones esa es con mucho la peor, atentar contra lo más sagrado, la inocencia de la infancia. Y todos sabemos que muchos de esos desviados se jactan de querer formar familias. ¡Como sí a lo que ellos aspiran pudiera llamarse así! Solo quieren tener niños a su alrededor en un vano intento de parecer normales. Y de paso, contagiar a los pequeños con esos delirios. Para que crezcan engañados con una falsa verdad. Pues yo os digo, ¡no lo podemos permitir!  
-¡No, claro que no! - Se oyeron algunas voces iracundas.-  
-¡Hay que evitarlo a toda costa!- Secundaron otras llenas de temor.-

 

Maggie escuchaba muy preocupada. No era ajena a las tribulaciones de muchas personas que conocía. Algunas de las cuales tenían esa orientación. Ella misma fue así, por suerte Dios le abrió los ojos a la verdad y se reformó. Pero ahora temía, por ejemplo, por Mei Ling y por su pareja, esa modelo española, que, sin ningún tipo de recato había confesado su homosexualidad. Por si fuera poco las dos tenían un niño. Uno que tendrían que escolarizar. Y pensando en el colegio, Daphne no le inquietaba menos. Esa muchacha mantenía una dura lucha interna, recayendo en el pecado bastantes veces. Por suerte su esposo Martin, que era un muy buen hombre, la había perdonado y aceptado. Ahora al menos todo parecía marchar bien entre ellos. Quizás el catalizador fuera aquella extraña enfermedad de David.

-Sí, nuestro Señor siempre sabe cómo hacer las cosas.- Se dijo convencida.- Eso les ha unido más que ninguna otra terapia, y por suerte el nacimiento de su hija Leah ha reforzado ese vínculo familiar.

 

Lo sintió por la doctora Sullivan, si bien Daphne no llegó a confesárselo abiertamente la enfermera no era tonta. Pudo comprobar, alguna vez que las vio juntas, la forma en la que ambas se miraban. Maggie conocía muy bien esa clase de mirada. No quiso ahondar en ello. Por suerte la pediatra se marchó a Bios con su hija Helen. Eso meditaba en tanto el reverendo proseguía su arenga.

-Todos sabéis lo que pasó hace unos años, como esas mujeres desnaturalizadas pretendían eliminar a parte de la raza humana, a los hombres incluyendo a niños, para extender su aberrante comportamiento. Y gracias a Dios que pudimos evitarlo. Sin embargo, el peligro no ha terminado. Siguen ahí, al menos algunas, y se han vuelto más astutas y precavidas. Lo mismo que esos hombres desviados y sodomitas. Recordad a aquel actor. Desde luego que era un buen intérprete, eso se lo concedo. ¡Cómo nos engañó a todos! Pues bien. Tenedlo presente. Cualquiera puede ser parte de ese grupo de pecadores. No fieis en nadie. Ni tan siquiera en quienes acudan a misa. Pues el mismo diablo suele camuflarse con agradable apariencia y hermosos ropajes, fingiendo su devoción a lo sagrado a fin de mancillarlo.

 

Maggie se sintió algo incómoda al percibir algunas miradas posándose sobre ella. No obstante era una de las predilectas del reverendo y eso la libraba de cualquier tipo de sospecha. Precisamente porque fue una pionera en arrepentirse. Tras su caso que sirvió de ejemplo y referencia, algunos otros, hombre y mujeres, confesaron con los años pidiendo perdón y rehaciendo sus vidas. Y justamente Corbin la citó en agradecimiento a su labor.

-Nuestra hermana Margaret fue una de las arrepentidas, y abrió el camino a otros con su fe y su bondad. Ella ha abogado siempre por el perdón y la oportunidad para ese tipo de gentes, si cumplen con el requisito de retornar al camino recto. Desgraciadamente, la misericordia del Señor se debe ganar, y la mayoría de los desviados no solo no la desean sino que llevan a gala el difundir y jactarse de su modo pecaminoso de vivir. 

 

La enfermera miró en derredor con cara de circunstancias. Su congregación le devolvía miradas comprensivas e incluso amables. Aunque había también quien la observaba con mayor severidad. Maggie sabía que no tenían nada en contra de ella por su pasada vida sino, por lo que los más radicales llamaban, excesiva permisividad y “comprensión” hacia todos esos descarriados. Opinando que se debería a que, en el pasado, ella misma estuvo en ese lado y que por ello, su sentimentalismo la cegaba. Para su desgracia, la corriente más extremista de la neo religión ganaba cada día mayor número de adeptos.

-Solo espero que nunca lleguen a sospechar de Daphne o de Keiko.- Pensó con creciente temor.- Al menos la primera está casada y ya es madre de dos hijos. Eso la protegerá, si no recae en la tentación. Aunque Keiko debería tener mucho cuidado. Esa chica siempre está tan sola y es tan despreocupada en su comportamiento…

 

No es que esa muchacha, por la que la jefa de enfermeras llegase a sentir aquella pasión tan antinatural en su pasada manera de vivir, se destacase en nada sospechoso, aunque sin ningún novio o amigo varón que la frecuentase, las malas lenguas habían empezado a murmurar. No pocos decían haber oído que, en la Tierra, tuvo romances con hombres, pero con mujeres también. Y eso de ser cantante y famosa, aunque hiciera tiempo que no se prodigase en demasía, no la ayudaba precisamente. Incluso se la había visto en actitudes muy amigables con algunas mujeres, saliendo y entrando en discotecas o restaurantes. Quizás eso no bastase para asumir ninguna relación antinatural, pero la famosa cantante y ahora nuevamente miembro de las Fairy Five de Nature, haría bien en no arriesgarse.

-Rezaré por ella también. Y puede que le advierta. - Meditó Maggie.- Es una buena persona, como Daphne lo es. Pero su carga de pecado es mucha. Y para mi deshonra yo ayudé a que comenzase en esa senda. Ahora debo ayudarla a escapar del mal camino. 

 

Y es que era imposible para Margaret olvidar aquella noche que pasaron juntas, en el apartamento de la entonces tan joven e inocente Keiko. Fue ella misma quién se aprovechó del estado de esa chica que había bebido más de la cuenta. Solo de pensarlo se persignó.

-¡Perdóname Señor! - Suspiró repitiendo ese ruego en su mente.- Solo suplico misericordia para mí y para ella, así como para otras personas que sufren ese mal. Sobre todo vela porque a Gloria nunca le suceda nada parecido, te doy gracias por hacerla normal. Al menos en ese aspecto.

 

En ese momento, su hija estaba en efecto entrenando con Kiros. El padre de la joven la obligaba a luchar con entrega, aunque la cabeza de la chica parecía estar en otra parte. Aun así se defendía bien. Sin embargo, en una pausa, su progenitor la recriminó.

-No estás poniendo tu mente ni tu corazón en el entrenamiento como suele ser habitual. ¿Te sucede algo?  
-No es nada, quizás estoy demasiado preocupada por los exámenes.- Repuso la muchacha.-   
-Eso está bien,- opinó su padre sentenciando.- Siempre y cuando la preocupación no te domine, y seas tú..  
-Quien la domine a ella usándola como arma para incrementar tu poder. - Completó Gloria sonriendo levemente para añadir.- Lo que la abuela Elua siempre me decía cuando me entrenaba.

Kiros asintió, su hija conocía todas aquellas frases a la perfección. No le dio más importancia y dijo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Ya se ha hecho tarde. Y debo recibir a un enviado de Nuevo Vegeta.

 

Su hija asintió, ambos despegaron volando raudos hacia la embajada. Por el camino Gloria sí que iba abstraída en sus pensamientos. Se retrotraía a poco más de un año. Entonces quedaba poco para el fin del curso. Estaban a punto de terminar lo que se conocía como instituto. Sus compañeros de clase y amigos pensaban ya en sus respectivos porvenires. Hablando en la cafetería, durante un descanso, Fiora comentaba con evidente ilusión.

-Quiero estudiar para ser naturalista. Me encantan los animales.  
-Eso está muy bien si te gusta. – Opinó escépticamente Tiffany, afirmando a su vez.- Aunque no da mucho dinero. Yo voy a estudiar alguna ingeniería. Hay mucho que hacer en este planeta. Y se paga bien.  
-Pues en mi caso voy a intentar entrar en la escuela de hostelería.- Declaró Luke.- Siempre me ha gustado cocinar y podría ser un gran chef.  
-La verdad es que no lo haces nada mal.- Afirmó Fiora que alguna vez había sido invitada a comer en casa de los hermanos.-  
-Es cierto.- Convino Alex que le preguntó a la saiyajin, quien le observaba precisamente a él.- ¿Y tú, Gloria?  
-Yo seguiré las costumbres de mi pueblo. Ya he estudiado suficiente.- Sentenció ésta.-   
-¿Y qué harás exactamente?- Quiso saber Fiora.-   
-Supongo que mi padre querrá que me quede en la embajada. Como ayudante o como escolta.- Afirmó la chica.- Al menos es lo que me gustaría hacer.  
-O sea, unirte al ejército o lo que tengáis en tu planeta.- Intervino Tiffany.-  
-Todos los saiyajin somos guerreros.- Respondió secamente Gloria.-   
-Tú también eres humana en parte.- Le recordó Fiora.-

 

Esa boba siempre tenía que poner el acento en su mitad humana, cosa que a Gloria seguía sin gustarle demasiado. Aunque en eso tenía razón y tuvo que admitir.

-Mi madre sí que quiere que estudie más, y en eso, mi padre la apoya. Como casi en todo. Dice que la diplomacia estaría bien para alguien de mi rango.  
-Y tiene razón. Eso estaría muy bien.- Valoró Fiora.-  
-La diplomacia que a mí me gusta es ésta.- Replicó la saiyajin enarbolando un puño.- Nunca falla.

 

Su interlocutora se limitó a mover la cabeza, aunque no dijo más, fue Alex quien intervino.

-Pues en mi caso también ingresaré en el ejército. Quiero ir a la academia militar y graduarme.  
-Así me gusta.- Le sonrió Gloria.-

No podía haber esperado menos de ese chico. Tampoco era humano por entero, quizás eso lo explicaba. Aunque sus siguientes palabras fueron algo decepcionantes.

-Deseo estudiar medicina como mi padre y servir en las fuerzas del UNISON como mi madre.- Declaró convencido. -   
-Así complaces a ambos.- Apuntó Gloria no obstante con deseos de sonar más considerada en esta ocasión, añadiendo con mayor sinceridad.- Ser médico no es mala cosa. Todavía le guardo mucho agradecimiento a tu padre por atender a mi madre cuando me trajo al mundo.  
-No es cuestión de complacerles, en realidad es lo que más me gustaría hacer.- Contestó el joven afirmando.- Servir a los demás, tratando de curar a la gente como hacen mi padre y la tía Naya.- Completó haciendo sonreír a su prima.-   
-¿Y tú, Franklin?- Quiso saber entonces Tiffany.-  
-Me decantaré por la informática.- Repuso el chico.- Ayudaré a mi padre en las investigaciones y a desarrollar nuevos componentes asociados a la robótica y la nanotecnología.

 

La saiyajin una vez más asintió, no entendía mucho de eso pero estaba claro que Franklin era muy inteligente. Físicamente en cambio se le antojaba débil hasta para los estándares humanos. No obstante, ese muchacho siempre la miraba de modo extraño, ella pretendía no fijarse en eso. Pero le daba la impresión de ser esa característica mirada humana que denotaba un interés, como ellos dirían, romántico.

-Está claro que no está a mi nivel, ni aunque fuera un humano fuerte.- Pensó con algo de desdén e incluso lástima.- Pero respeto su gran capacidad por crear cosas. Seguro que alguna humana habrá que quiera estar con él.

 

Las palabras de Fiora la sacaron de esas reflexiones, cuando su compañera le comentó a Franklin.

-Eso está muy bien, servir al progreso y ayudar a las personas.   
-Mi padre ha estado mejorando su traje durante años, es más, hace un par de ellos se implantó unos nanochips que son capaces de emitir y recibir impulsos nerviosos a todos los miembros de su cuerpo. Ya puede caminar perfectamente sin ningún exoesqueleto.- Comentó orgullosamente el chico para desvelarles.- Y ya sabéis que muchos de los prototipos que diseñó junto con el doctor Adams ya se utilizan para aumentar la fuerza de la gente. Se pueden levantar pesos enormes con ellos y protegen de accidentes.  
-E incluso en las fuerzas militares se usan.- Añadió Luke declarando impresionado.- ¡El soldado que lleve uno será invencible!  
-Por muchos trajes de esos que se pongan encima, ningún humano podrá nunca igualar la fuerza de un saiyajin.- Aseveró Gloria sin ocultar su desdén.- 

Aunque esa sosa de Fiora como de costumbre tuvo que dirigirse a ella para objetar.

-No se trata de tener más fuerza, sino de ayudar a la gente. Seguro que nadie ha pensado en retar a un saiyajin. La violencia no es la respuesta para todo. No comprendo esa manera de pensar.

 

Ante eso no replicó, aunque ganas le dieron de decirle a esa tonta que se dejase de ñoñerías. Siempre con ese insulso pacifismo. ¡Cómo si de ese modo se arreglasen todos los problemas! ¡Qué le hubiera dicho eso a los Arcoily cuando atacaron Nature! Al menos Alex intervino muy oportunamente para evitar que eso degenerase en una discusión.

-Lo fundamental es que todos tenemos pensado cual será nuestro futuro, ahora toca trabajar por él…  
-Sí.- Musitó la muchacha aun ensimismada en eso.-  
-¿Decías algo, hija?- Inquirió Kiros devolviéndola a la realidad.-  
-Nada, que tenemos que trabajar mucho más, padre.- Repuso ella tras centrarse una vez más en el momento presente.- Quiero seguir mejorando.  
-Ya eres muy poderosa.- Afirmó su progenitor con patente satisfacción, atreviéndose a añadir.- Creo que incluso me superas.  
-Gracias, pero exageras. Todavía debo aprender mucho de ti.- Contestó modestamente ella.-

 

Kiros asintió sin decir nada, por su parte Gloria pensaba de nuevo en Alex. Ese muchacho poseía algo, en su opinión, que le hacía muy especial. No podía evitar tenerle siempre presente en su mente. Y lamentaba que tuviera que irse, quizás a otro planeta, a continuar su formación. Sobre todo tras la aparición de esa muchacha. Esa insípida modelo, a cuyo lado hasta Fiora parecía tener el carácter de una saiyajin.

-No sé qué pudo ver en ella.- Suspiró con pesar.- Yo soy un millón de veces mejor.

 

Eso sucedió pocos meses después, cuando aquella chica de largo pelo castaño algo ondulado y unos vivos ojos azules, llegó a Nature. Era hija de un alto oficial de Bios. Y curiosamente, aunque Gloria no pudiera creerlo, el padre de esa boba era un príncipe saiyajin. Quizás las leyes de la genética que había estudiado en el instituto hubieran saltado la herencia del pueblo de los guerreros del espacio en esa cursi. Era muy alta, eso sí, incluso más que la propia Gloria. Al principio la saiyajin se sorprendió, siendo ya adulta nunca había tenido que mirar a ninguna otra mujer hacia arriba con la única excepción de su noble instructora Seira o de la princesa Seren. Y esa chica incluso las superaba en estatura, aunque solamente en eso. Cantaba muy bien, sin duda, pero a su juicio carecía de espíritu. Todavía recordaba cuando el propio Alex se presentó con ella en el Clargin. Gloria estaba tomando algo con Franklin. Tras mucho insistir el joven alegó querer contarle algo importante de sus recién comenzados estudios en la facultad. Y ella aunque le escuchó con cierta desgana, sí se quedó con sus palabras.

-Es realmente interesante. Verás. Al poco de comenzar con mis estudios la policía de Nature me contactó. Me pidieron que les ayudase a atrapar al hacker que les trae totalmente desconcertados. Ese tipo o quien sea, les ha estado burlando durante años. Es un experto en programación y como yo domino ese mismo campo, quieren que trate de anticiparme a él.  
-En eso eres el mejor.- Convino Gloria siendo sincera esta vez.- Nadie te podrá ganar.

 

El chico sonrió, quizás había interpretado aquello de otra forma, lo cierto es que preguntó dando la impresión de estar más animado tras escuchar aquello.

-¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana?  
-Entrenar con mi padre.- Replicó ella, agregando sin comprender del todo esa frase.- Pero no he diseñado ninguna estrategia en concreto.  
-¡No! - Se rio Franklin.- Quiero decir, de salir por ahí, a tomar algo.  
-Puedo comer en casa.- Repuso la joven.-  
-Bueno.- Suspiró él decidiéndose a ser más directo.- Quería decir una cita.  
-¿Una cita?- Repitió Gloria.-

No era tan tonta ni tan ajena ya a los usos humanos como para ignorar de qué se trataba. De hecho, el muchacho le comentó, confirmando esa impresión.

-Dentro de poco habrá una fiesta, el día de la Terraformación. Y un baile importante. Podríamos ir los dos juntos, si tú quieres.  
-¿A bailar?- Inquirió la chica mirándole con estupor.-  
-Antes estaría bien que fuéramos al Holo cine, o algo.- Sugirió él con azoramiento.-   
-¿Estás intentando aproximarte a mí en ese sentido?- Inquirió Gloria.-  
-¿Sentido?- Fue el turno ahora del atónito Franklin de preguntar.- ¿Qué sentido?  
-Sí, algo como establecer conmigo una relación próxima al emparejamiento.- Aclaró Gloria que no siendo demasiado sutil, sentenció.- Olvídalo. 

 

Ante aquella respuesta tan directa como brusca el muchacho no supo que decir. Guardó un incómodo silencio que parecía no afectar a su interlocutora cuando ésta agregó.

-Voy a pedir algo de comer, tengo hambre. ¿Tú no?...

 

No fue capaz ni de replicar. Por suerte para él al menos, Alex entró en el Clargin. Gloria enseguida cambió su expresión, observando al recién llegado con interés. No obstante, quedó tan sorprendida como Franklin cuando vio a su amigo charlando con una altísima y atractiva jovencita que venía con él.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó Alex con tono jovial.- Mirad, os voy a presentar. Ésta es Maray Malden. Acaba de llegar a Nature. Maray, ellos son Gloria Derail y Franklin…  
-Encantado.- Se anticipó el rubio chico antes que su amigo concluyera de presentarle, levantándose enseguida para dar la mano a esa joven.- Por favor. Sentaos con nosotros.

 

Fue evidente para todos que Franklin enseguida se dio cuenta que esa chica era bastante más alta que él. Y eso que la muchacha llevaba unos zapatos bajos. 

-Gracias.- Sonrió esa jovencita con mucha calidez, reflejando una gran belleza, para declarar con tono suave y sencillo.- Acabo de llegar y todavía no me he adaptado al cambio. Aunque Nature sea tan parecido a Bios. Para despejarme un poco tras el viaje, Alex me sugirió venir aquí. Disculpad que os hayamos interrumpido.  
-No había nada importante que interrumpir.- Replicó Gloria con tono neutro en tanto comentaba con interés.- Así que no eres de por aquí.  
-No, claro.- Confirmó la interpelada con timidez, recordando a su inquisidora lo que acababa de decir.- Vengo de otro planeta.  
-Maray está aquí para hacer prácticas en la casa Deveraux. – Les contó Alex.- Ha ganado una mención en el concurso de Miss Bios. Como mis padres son muy amigos de los suyos fuimos a recogerla al astro puerto.  
-Así es, enseguida iré a la sede de modas Deveraux de aquí, me alojaré allí. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Sonia Calderón y a Stephanie Kensington.- Destacó la chica.-  
-¿Y quiénes son esas?- Pretendió desconocer Gloria.-

 

No lo dijo únicamente por evidenciar desprecio, desde luego no es que estuviera muy al tanto de ese mundillo de la moda, que era algo en su opinión ridículo y superfluo. Pues ahora lo creía con mayor motivo viendo a esa individua desperdiciar aquel físico, tan notable por otra parte, en esas tonterías. Sin embargo, lo que más le disgustaba era comprobar la atención que Alex ponía en ella. Ese chico siempre había sido bastante serio y controlado. Ahora por contra daba la impresión de estar únicamente pendiente a lo que esa sosa dijera. 

-Dos modelos muy famosas. Sonia también es actriz. Y no solo están ellas. Keiko Tomoe, una célebre cantante, vive en este planeta también. Me encantaría poder cantar con ella.- Suspiró la muchacha con tono e incluso mirada soñadora.-  
-Eso podemos arreglarlo.- Afirmó Alex, con una expresión divertida, en tanto se aproximaba a la barra y le comentaba a Ginger algo, al volver, el chico declaró.- Voy a hacer realidad tu deseo, aunque sea de una forma algo heterodoxa.  
-¿Qué le has dicho a esa señora?- Quiso saber Maray.-   
-Se llama Ginger y es la dueña.- Apostilló Gloria casi con severidad.- Recuérdalo.

 

Aunque eso pasó desapercibido dado que una canción comenzó a sonar, y Alex invitó a la perpleja e incluso ruborizada Maray a acompañarla con su voz.

-Vamos ¡Puedes cantar a la vez que ella!- Insistió el muchacho.-

Y pese a la situación su acompañante sonrió asintiendo y comenzó a cantar para deleite al menos de ambos chicos.

Sólo sujétame ahora, sujétame ahora  
Di que estarás para siempre  
Di que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo sostenme, sólo sostenme  
Permanece así para siempre  
Porque sólo estamos comenzando

 

Desde luego Maray hacía gala de una voz prodigiosa, llegando incluso a eclipsar la de la propia Keiko y hasta siendo capaz de acoplarse a la de esa artista como si realmente las dos estuviesen cantando a dúo.

Dime porqué los amantes tiene que partir  
Sé que sucede todo el tiempo  
Y es muy triste porque esta vez somos tú y yo

Sé que te estoy perdiendo, pero es que no puedo creerlo, cariño  
Solo sujétame ahora, sujétame ahora  
Di que estarás para siempre

Di que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo sostenme ahora, sólo sostenme ahora

Permanece así para siempre  
Porque sólo estamos comenzando

Dime porque los sentimientos tienen que cambiar  
Que le sucedió al amor que conocí  
Lo sentí desvaneciéndose un poco más cada día  
Y te perdí pero no puedo aceptar la verdad, cariño.

 

Había que rendirse a la evidencia. Aquella chica cantaba de maravilla, su voz sonaba clara, potente y llena de alegría. Hasta Gloria la escuchó perpleja. Sin embargo, no le gustó la forma en la que Alex la miraba, totalmente embelesado.

Sólo sujétame ahora, sujétame ahora  
Di que estarás para siempre  
Di que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo sostenme ahora, sólo sostenme ahora  
Permanece así para siempre  
Porque solo estamos comenzando

Dime porqué los amantes deben partir  
Se que ocurre todo el tiempo  
Y es muy triste porque esta vez somos tú y yo.  
Se que te estoy perdiendo pero no puedo creerlo, cariño

Sólo sujétame ahora, sujétame ahora  
Di que estarás para siempre  
Di que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo sostenme ahora, sólo sostenme ahora  
Permanece así para siempre  
Porque solo estamos comenzando  
Dime, ¿porqué los amantes se tienen que ir?

(Tina Cousins. Forever. Crédito a la artista)

 

Al concluir la canción sonaron bastantes aplausos de los pocos clientes que había en la cafetería. Y ocurrió algo curioso, al menos para Gloria. La propia Ginger se aproximó alabando a esa muchacha y le comentó entre admirada y llena de nostalgia.

-¡Cantas de maravilla! Me recuerdas a una amiga que tuve hace tiempo. Tenía tanta pasión como tú cuando actuaba en mi karaoke.  
-No me sorprende que pienses eso, Ginger.- Intervino Alex, desvelando para asombro de la propietaria.- Ésta chica, es la hija de Amatista. Se llama Maray.  
-¿De verdad eres la hija de Amatista?- Exclamó Gin entre asombrada y llena de ilusión.-  
-Sí, ella es mi madre.- Pudo responder la sonrojada muchacha.-  
-¡Es increíble! Sabía que tuvo hijos, pero no pensé que fueras ya tan mayor.- Comentó su contertulia, pidiéndole a continuación.- ¿Te importa si me siento un rato con vosotros y me cuentas cómo están tus padres?  
-Será un placer.- Sonrió amablemente la joven.- 

 

Y allí estuvieron charlando sobre esas personas a las que Gloria no conocía. Aunque la atención tanto de Franklin como de Alex estaba concentrada en lo que esa chica narraba. Y eso que se trataban de cosas realmente ridículas y sin emoción ninguna. Que si su padre trabajaba de jefe militar en un sector de Bios, y su madre era una doctora científica de las Fairy Five de allí. ¡Ah sí! Y su hermano mayor, un tal Asthel, jugaba muy bien al baloncesto. Al fin, esa tortura terminó. La recién llegada remachó al ver la hora.

-Se me hace tarde, tengo que incorporarme a la sede de modas Deveraux. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora Reinosa.  
-Puedes llamarme Ginger, cariño.- Sonrió tiernamente la propietaria.- Y dales a tus padres muchos saludos de mi parte en cuanto hables con ellos.  
-Lo haré.- Le prometió aquella insulsa.- 

Se levantó para irse pero, para desgracia de Gloria, Alex lo hizo a su vez. 

-Te acompañaré.- Le propuso con patente obsequiosidad.-  
-No hace falta.- Sonrió ella, quédate con tus amigos, seguro que tendréis cosas de que hablar.  
-Ya hablaremos mañana.- Repuso despreocupadamente él.- 

 

Y se fue con esa chica. Gloria no pudo sentirse más humillada. Aunque no entendía el porqué. Hubiera deseado hablar un poco con Alex. Solían hacerlo bastante, sobre todo desde que la pesada de su prima se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad de Nature, al este, más cerca de los bosques y los bichos que tanto le gustaban. Pero ésta otra individua era mil veces peor que Fiora. 

-Nunca creí que llegase a echar de menos a esa tonta.- Se dijo la saiyajin entre molesta e incrédula.- Pero ojalá estuviese aquí, seguro que se llevaría de fábula con ésta otra pusilánime y de paso la mantendría ocupada hablando de tonterías.  
-Quizás sea hora de irnos también.- Dijo Franklin sacándola de sus pensamientos.-  
-Sí.- Convino ella, que entonces, sin saber muy bien porqué, le recordó a su amigo su propuesta anterior, añadiendo.- Si invitas tú a los cubos de palomitas vamos a ver la holo película que quieras.  
-¿De veras?- Se sorprendió el chico, sonriendo con amplitud.-  
-Palabra de saiyajin.- Repuso ella.- Y además iré contigo a la fiesta esa, como se llame.

 

Recordó aquello, y la imagen de la sonrisa de Franklin. Aunque cuando el momento llegó ella estaba más preocupada de que Alex reparase en ella. Pero ¡cómo no! Invitó a esa estúpida modelito a ir con él! Sin embargo, fiel a su orgullo saiyajin, no se dejó humillar. Bailó con su pareja, o al menos llevó a Franklin de un lado al otro de la pista. Y pese a que eso no fue tan malo y que ese vestido y adornos al estilo humano la hacía estar muy hermosa (al menos eso le dijeron su pareja de aquella noche, y otros muchos chicos más) no obtuvo ninguna satisfacción por ello. El único muchacho del que habría estado encantada de recibir esos halagos solo tuvo ojos para la cursi y recatada de Maray. Aunque al final de la velada, durante un rato, los dos se separaron. Gloria aprovechó para charlar con Alex, en cuanto le vio solo, sentado aparte y con semblante entristecido.

-¿Ya no estás con Maray?- Quiso saber la chica.-

Pudiera ser que hubiesen discutido o algo. Eso esperaba, aunque enseguida se desencantó.

-No, bueno, ha ido a charlar un poco con Tiffany y con otros compañeros. Muchos están deseosos de que les firme autógrafos. Ya sabes, la fama es complicada.- Pudo responder él suspirando.-  
-Pareces algo bajo de moral.- Comentó su interlocutora.-

 

Quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de lo insulsa que era esa jovencita. No obstante, la contestación de él fue por un derrotero bien distinto al desvelar con resignado pesar.

-No sé si te habrá sucedido alguna vez, pero, me siento como cuando sabes que algo va a suceder, y que así debe ser, y pese a todo te sientes terriblemente mal de no poder evitarlo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Se preocupó la joven.- ¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

 

Ojalá que no, de todos modos su padre era el mejor médico de Nature, a buen seguro que le curaría. No obstante, Alex sonrió apagadamente para mirarla a los ojos y sentenciar.

-Maray se va. Tiene que ir a la Tierra. A París, la capital de Francia para ser más exactos. Debe labrarse su carrera allí.  
-Bueno, le deseo suerte.- Comentó despreocupadamente ella, casi sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.- Seguro que triunfará.  
\- Pero estaremos separados durante mucho tiempo. Ella irá de vez en cuando a Bios a ver a sus padres. Pero será muy difícil que regrese por aquí a menudo. Y por mi parte debo centrarme ya en la facultad de medicina y en el UNISON.   
-Es lo mejor.- Quiso animarle ella, viendo su ocasión.- Es algo duro pero lo importante es prepararse. Cuando entrenaba con mi abuela y la noble Seira tuve que aprender a sacrificarme y a ser paciente. Por eso te entiendo, y si no puedes verla a ella, sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que quieras.- Remachó pensando en que había sido lo suficientemente clara.-

 

Desde luego que si Alex le ofrecía copular, o hacer el amor, como solían llamarlo los humanos, ella aceptaría de buena gana. Estaba más que dispuesta a ser su esposa y a darle hijos fuertes. Muchos mejores que los que esa idiota fuera capaz. Sería perfecto, incluso los padres de él y los de ella eran muy amigos. Aquello supondría toda una alianza familiar. Pero en ese instante las palabras de su contertulio resquebrajaron esas ilusiones.

-Tienes razón.- Convino él.- Gracias Gloria. Muchas gracias por ser tan buena amiga.- Remachó dejándola sin saber que replicar.- La esperaré. Me prepararé y después iré a verla. Eso hare. – Afirmó para lucir un tono y gesto más joviales al preguntar a la atónita chica.- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes a alguien? Porque últimamente te veo mucho con Franklin.  
-Es un buen amigo, uno que se interesa por mí.- Pudo responder con tono neutro, tratando de encajar aquello y de no humillarse más.- Voy a buscarle, debe de estar pensando en dónde me he metido.

 

Y se alejó de allí sin querer mirar atrás. No comprendía que le estaba sucediendo. Era como si hubiera recibido un golpe durante los entrenamientos. Uno tan fuerte que casi le hubiese cortado la respiración. ¿Estaría enferma?. No, aunque sí se sentía furiosa. Pero no sabía ni contra quién ni contra qué. Salió de ese lugar lo antes que pudo y voló rauda a casa. Solo quería estar sola.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- Se preguntaba con inquietud y frustración.-

 

Al llegar aterrizó y entró. Para su sorpresa, su madre estaba allí, aguardándola. La vio acercarse y sonrió.

-¿Ya terminó la fiesta, hija? ¿Cómo lo has pasado?  
-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, madre. Discúlpame.- Le pidió dirigiéndose a su cuarto.-

 

Su progenitora la observó con perplejidad. Gloria se refugió en su habitación y se quitó esos ridículos zapatos y ese estúpido vestido. Ahora se avergonzaba de habérselos puesto. ¿Para qué? Y eso que cuando fueron a comprarlos su madre le aseguró que cualquier chico la miraría encantado. Pero el único del que deseaba atención pensaba solamente en otra.

-¿Acaso es esto el amor? ¿Esta maldita enfermedad es lo que a la noble Seira le parecía una cosa tan maravillosa?- Musitó con ira.- 

 

Vinieron a su memoria algunas conversaciones que mantuvo sobre ese tema. Una vez incluso la ex guardiana real estaba con ella tras un entrenamiento. Su abuela Elua las había estado observando sin intervenir. Al fin, la antaño orgullosa Seira, admitió.

-Ya me superas, eres una gran guerrera.  
-Me halagas, noble Seira.- Repuso humildemente ella.-  
-No es un halago, es la pura verdad.- Sentenció su interlocutora, añadiendo además.- Tienes todavía mucha fuerza latente por desarrollar. Podrías ser la mujer más poderosa de la historia de nuestro planeta. Si sabes sacar partido a tu potencial.  
-Es cierto.- Intervino Elua.- Mi nieta es muy fuerte. Pero debe controlar esa fuerza.  
-Eso es lo más complicado.- Valoró Seira, sonriendo levemente para declarar.- Casi tanto como dominar el poder del amor.  
-¿El poder del amor?- Inquirió Gloria sin comprender.- A veces te he oído hablar de eso, pero nunca lo he entendido. ¿Qué tiene ese sentimiento de especial?  
-Te hace ser mucho más fuerte cuando te posee y lo utilizas como fuente de poder.- Le contó Seira.-  
-Con el debido respeto, eso es ridículo.- Rebatió Elua.- Siempre mejoré en la lucha y fue por la disciplina, el tesón y el esfuerzo. Animada por cumplir con mi deber. Ese amor del que hablas es una distracción y un signo de egoísmo.  
-Mal empleado sí.- Convino su contertulia, quién no obstante matizó.- Pero si se usa como se debe, es el arma más poderosa que existe. La mismísima reina Meioh me lo demostró cuando me derrotó.  
-Sí, eso me lo has contado antes y aun no comprendo como una humana, por muy sailor que fuera, pudo derrotarte.- Comentó la desconcertada Gloria.-   
-Su amor por el rey Lornd y por los suyos, obró ese prodigio.- Contestó la ex guardiana real.- Y sé que en mi hija Aiona y en mi hijo Doran, ese sentimiento también arraigó de ese modo. Lo mismo que en tu padre. Kiros fue capaz de llevar a cabo las hazañas que realizó en gran parte gracias a ese poder.  
-Mi hijo siempre fue un gran guerrero que entrenó mucho y luchó por superar sus límites, como todo saiyajin que se precie.- Opuso Elua.- Eso nada tiene que ver.  
-Quizás, el tiempo dirá si Gloria es capaz de poner ese tremendo poder a su disposición cuando llegue el momento o si es devorada por él. – Sentenció Seira con tono enigmático.- 

 

Dicho esto, aquella mujer se marchó, Gloria la vio alejarse volando en tanto su abuela, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación, le decía.

-Siempre respeté a la muy noble guardiana de la reina Meioh. Pero la Seira de hoy tiene muy poco que ver ya con ella. Ha envejecido y se ha ablandado. Procura evitar que eso te pase a ti. Solo a través de la lucha y del entrenamiento y la disciplina se pueden alcanzar los mayores logros.

 

Ella asintió, dándole la razón a su abuela. Sobre todo tras aquella situación tan embarazosa y humillante. El amor no era más que una molestia y se prometió dejarlo de lado. Desde entonces fue más fría con Alex e incluso con Franklin. Y tuvo la suerte de que ellos también se fueran alejando, pendientes de sus estudios.

-Hice lo que debía hacer.- Se arengó.- Y ahora los resultados están llegando. Pero a veces no sé qué me pasa, me desconcentro pensando en eso. Tengo que ser más disciplinada. Mi padre tiene razón. Necesito centrarme para ser capaz de mejorar y dominar técnicas aún más poderosas.

 

Y pensando en esto, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ella y su progenitor llegaron ante la legación. Al aterrizar les estaban aguardando Maggie con un individuo de mediana edad, de metro ochenta más o menos, pelo oscuro y corto, con ojos castaños, que llevaba la armadura saiyajin. Éste enseguida hizo una inclinación para saludar y presentarse.

-Es un honor, embajador Derail, noble Gloria. Mi nombre es Jalix, hijo de Juntad y Sula, he sido comisionado aquí para actuar como ayudante y enlace de su excelencia.  
-Es un placer, noble Jalix.- Replicó Kiros.-  
-Solo soy un guerrero de segunda clase, señor.- Opuso éste con modestia.- No merezco ser llamado por ese título.  
-Un saiyajin leal siempre merece ser llamado así.- Sonrió Kiros dándole la mano hasta tomar el antebrazo como era la costumbre de los suyos.-  
-Jalix me estaba contando que fue entrenado por la madre de tu primo.- Intervino Maggie.-  
-La muy noble Seira Derail, por aquel entonces Saiyanto.- Matizó el invitado.- Tuvo a bien honrarme aceptándome como su pupilo desde que era un niño. Llevó a cabo hazañas legendarias y ha prestado grandes servicios a nuestro pueblo, además de ser la madre de la actual reina Aiona. Y por supuesto del rey de la Luna Nueva, el muy noble Doran.  
-Mi tía siempre fue una mujer estricta y dura, pero justa.- Convino el embajador.-  
-Tuve el gran honor de conocerla cuando entrené con mi abuela Elua en Nuevo Vegeta.- Terció Gloria quien preguntó a ese individuo.- ¿Qué tal va todo por casa?

 

Aquella cuestión impactó a Maggie que escuchaba a poca distancia sin intervenir. ¿Por casa? ¿Acaso es que su hija no consideraba como su hogar la morada que compartía con sus padres de Nature? ¿Dónde se crio desde el momento en el que nació hasta que esa mujer saiyajin la arrancó de su lado?, la enfermera miró a su esposo quién pareció percibir eso. Kiros enseguida quiso zanjar el tema, eso sí, insistiéndole al enviado.

-Bien, pues hechas las presentaciones, pasa a informarnos de cómo están las cosas por nuestro planeta.- Sonrió el embajador.-  
-Como digáis, excelencia.- Repuso Jalix.- Todo está bien ahora, el príncipe Diaval ha hecho grandes progresos, su tío, el príncipe Eron, se ocupa personalmente de entrenarle. Han recorrido buena parte de la galaxia entregados a ese fin.  
-Ambos son grandes luchadores, tuve el honor de entrenar con ellos.- Afirmó Gloria.-

 

La joven recordaba cómo, tras unas prácticas con Diaval y otros saiyajin, el príncipe Eron, hermano del rey Bralen, apartado del grupo, dedicaba un tiempo a la meditación. Al menos, eso le pareció que hacía. Los demás se fueron para descansar pero Gloria decidió quedarse a observar, quizás su instructor estuviera poniendo a punto alguna técnica secreta. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato en el que aquel enorme individuo se mantuvo mirando hacia el cielo con ambos brazos levantados y las palmas de sus manos boca arriba, sin que aparentemente nada sucediera, la muchacha se acercó. No comprendía lo que estaba haciendo pero podía sentir como una creciente cantidad de energía acudía al encuentro de ese tipo. A los pocos minutos una tenue esfera de color azulado se formó sobre sus manos.

-¿Por el gran rey Vegeta, qué estará haciendo?- Se preguntó la chica musitando con estupor.-  
-La bola de energía Genkidama.- Escuchó responder a su abuela.-

 

La muchacha sonrió, su mentora todavía era capaz de acercarse hasta ella sin que la percibiera. Aunque en este caso hubiera estado distraída y esa cantidad de energía en ascenso enmascarase la de Elua, quién, como no podía ser de otra manera, no tardó en reprender a su nieta por su descuido.

-Nunca bajes la guardia. He podido acercarme hasta ti sin que lo notases. De ser un enemigo estarías muerta.  
-No tengo enemigos aquí. Pero recordaré tu advertencia. - Replicó la joven que, enseguida quiso saber.- ¿Qué es eso de la bola Genkidama?  
-También se la conoce por bola Genki.- Le contó su interlocutora explicando de seguido.- Es una técnica muy compleja y laboriosa, pero muy poderosa. Bien empleada es capaz de reunir una energía sin límites, al menos teóricamente.  
-¿Y eso es lo que está haciendo el príncipe Eron?- Quiso saber la muchacha con admiración.-  
-No, se está limitando a practicar. Reúne energía de los seres vivos de alrededor e incluso de la materia inanimada.- Le explicó su abuela, agregando.- De los seres vivos con consciencia no puede hacerlo, salvo que se la prestemos. Fíjate.

 

Y en ese instante Elua elevó uno de sus brazos con la mano abierta, al instante su nieta percibió como parte de la energía de su abuela fluía hasta esa esfera, haciéndola crecer. Divertida, imitó el gesto, notando como parte de su propio poder salía de ella para fundirse en esa bola que ya estaba adquiriendo unas proporciones bastante respetables.

-Es suficiente.- Declaró Elua bajando el brazo.-   
-¡Es una técnica increíble! Quiero aprenderla.- Pidió de inmediato la muchacha.-  
-Todavía no estás preparada para eso.- Negó Elua.- Debes ser totalmente dueña de tu mente y de tu aura para poder hacerlo. Y lo más importante, tu corazón debe de estar en paz.  
-Yo estoy muy bien preparada.- Rebatió la chica.- Me has entrenado muy bien, ya puedo vencerte.  
-Eso no significa que seas capaz de vencerte a ti misma.- Sentenció su abuela.- El príncipe Eron pasó por muchos años de entrenamiento y meditación hasta lograr eso. Lo mismo que otros grandes saiyajin, como el propio Son Goku, uno de nuestros legendarios ancestros.  
-¿El Dios Son Goku?- Se asombró Gloria.- ¿Él dominaba esa técnica?  
-Al igual que el rey Lornd y su hermano, el príncipe Asthel.- Le contó su interlocutora.- 

 

En ese momento Gloria sintió como aquella esfera desaparecía desvaneciéndose la energía que la alimentaba. Ella misma recibió de vuelta la pequeña parte con la que la había nutrido y escuchó la voz de Eron.

-Vaya, Gloria, sigues aquí. -Comentó añadiendo ahora en dirección a la recién llegada.- Hola Elua. Por cierto, gracias por vuestras energías…  
-Alteza.- Saludó la veterana saiyajin inclinando la cabeza con deferencia.- Es un honor para mí.  
-Alteza, ¿Podríais enseñarme esa técnica?- Le pidió la joven, desoyendo por una vez las palabras de su abuela.-  
-No es algo sencillo.- Repuso Eron.- Se debe practicar mucho en cuerpo y alma para dominarla. Si no estás totalmente concentrada y en armonía, serás incapaz de lograrlo.  
-Me esforzaré y lo haré.- Se apresuró a replicar la chica.- Os prometo que así será.

 

Elua miró entonces a Eron de un modo muy significativo y el príncipe, con tono más serio y concernido, le respondió a esa entusiasta jovencita.

-Y además, es una técnica que no está exenta de riesgos. Es muy lenta y requiere de mucho tiempo para reunir una cantidad de energía considerable. Pero lo más importante es que si te excedes podría ser peligrosa e incluso mortal.  
-Eso no me importa.- Contestó Gloria.- Deseo ser capaz de hacerlo. Abuela, permíteme aprender esa técnica.- Le pidió a Elua.-  
-Ya eres lo bastante adulta como para tomar tus propias decisiones.- Replicó adustamente la aludida.- Si su alteza accede a enseñarte no tengo nada que oponer.  
-A su debido tiempo.- Terció entonces Eron.- Cuando me demuestres que has logrado controlar tu poder de un modo adecuado.  
-Ya te lo he dicho Señor. Te doy mi palabra de que me esforzaré para lograrlo.- Aseguró una entusiasmada chica.-

 

Su interlocutor asintió satisfecho al escucharla. Y ella así lo hizo, trabajó tanto y tan bien que el príncipe al final le mostró los rudimentos de la técnica. Luego partió con el príncipe heredero Diaval para adiestrarle a lo largo del sistema solar de Nuevo Vegeta. Ahora le correspondía a ella seguir perfeccionándola. De momento con poca energía. Tampoco era capaz de hacer un acopio excesivo de la misma en un mundo como Nature, donde la mayor parte de las formas de vida eran muy débiles. Aunque las palabras de Eron, cuando al fin le mostró como llevar a cabo esa técnica, resonaban aún en su mente.

-“No hay ser insignificante, todos tienen su valía. La suma de muchos pocos da lugar a un mucho, no lo olvides y no desprecies lo que se encuentra a tu alrededor”- Y tras rememorar eso, pensó.- Trataré de no hacerlo, aunque a veces es difícil, los seres de este planeta y los humanos son demasiado débiles.

Y también estaba el inconveniente que ahora tenía. No sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué, pero su capacidad de concentración oscilaba demasiado como para poder mantener esa bola. 

-Debo esforzarme por alcanzar la armonía, tal y como el príncipe Eron me indicó.- Se regañaba a sí misma.- No entiendo por qué no soy capaz de conseguirlo.

 

Y en tanto Gloria tenías esas tribulaciones, en otra parte del planeta, Stephanie seguía trabajando y haciendo frente a las suyas propias. Tras preparar un desfile le llegaron noticias de Bios. Maray iba a regresar para pasar unas colecciones. Esa jovencita tan prometedora cuando estuvo allí hacía tiempo, se había convertido en una gran profesional y una magnífica cantante. La había llamado advirtiéndola de su viaje desde una nave que estaba aproximándose a Nature a gran velocidad.

-Bueno, esta transmisión tiene ya unas horas.- Se dijo tras revisar cuando fue enviada.- Lo más probable es que llegue en apenas un día…

 

En eso pensaba, en ir a recibirla, cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad tocó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Señorita Kensington.- La llamó.- ¿Tiene un minuto?  
-Claro Bill.- Contestó amablemente ella.-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber saliendo a la puerta.-  
-Verá.- Repuso el tipo, un joven de alrededor de treinta años, pelo rubio y ojos marrones, aproximadamente de la estatura de la modelo.- Han vuelto a hacer otra pintada.- La informó apurado. -  
-Que un droido la limpie.- Comentó indiferentemente Steph.-  
-Quizás sería buena idea tomar unas Holo fotos y poner una denuncia antes de eso.- Le sugirió el guardia.-

 

Ante aquella propuesta Stephanie salió con él para que le mostrase esa pintada. En la fachada que daba a la puerta principal, el blanco muro estaba manchado con una especie de spray negruzco que dibujaba una concisa amenaza, la joven leyó suspirando con resignada paciencia.

-“Muerte a las putas desviadas”. Van mejorando el estilo .- Añadió con ironía.- Es la tercera en lo que va de mes.   
-Es serio, señorita. Deberían contratar escolta.- Le sugirió el apurado muchacho.-  
-Tranquilo, son los típicos cobardes provocadores.- Sonrió ella restándole importancia para añadir.- Si hacemos eso les estaremos dando lo que quieren. Pensarán que les tenemos algún miedo.  
-Como usted diga.- Replicó aquel chico encogiéndose de hombros.-

Una vez le aseguró que todo estaba bien, Steph le dijo que podía irse. Al fin se quedó a solas, mirando esa pared. Y pensando en Sonia y en Mei Ling.

-Espero que no vayan a por ellas. – Se dijo con creciente temor.-

 

Y es que en otras ocasiones, tanto su propio nombre como el de Sonia aparecían en esas pintadas. Al menos ahora no las citaban de ese modo. Sin embargo, eso no disminuía la preocupación de Steph. Por su parte la aludidas estaba precisamente en casa. Tras volver del trabajo, la española se reunió con su esposa y las dos ocuparon un poco de tiempo jugando con su hijo Richard que las traía de cabeza con sus carreras por toda la casa.

-Espera cariño.- Le pedía infructuosamente Mei Ling.- Tienes que bañarte.  
-¡Quiero jugar!- Repetía el niño.-  
-Pues jugaremos en el baño, anda cielo.- Le pidió solícitamente Sonia.- 

Al fin el crio transigió y su madre le tomó en brazos.

-¿Sabes que ya pesas mucho?- Sonrió la española.- 

 

Aunque el pequeño, centrado en uno de los muñecos que llevaba en sus manos, no prestaba demasiada atención a las palabras de su madre. Mientras, Mei Ling suspiró tratando de recobrarse de perseguir al niño mientras declaraba divertida.

-Debo de estar haciéndome mayor, o es que este renacuajo tiene tanta energía que es capaz de agotarme por completo.  
-¡Tras un día de trabajo demoledor, esto es lo que nos faltaba! - Se rio Sonia que no tardó pese a todo en añadir.- Aunque no lo cambiaría por nada. Para mí esto, en lugar de cansarme, me da energías.  
-Sí, solo con ver a esa carita sonreír.- Admitió Mei Ling quién ahora se acercó para acariciar una mejilla del crio.- 

 

Sonia llevó al peque al baño y allí, tras desvestirle trabajosamente dado que no soltaba sus juguetes, le metió en la bañera. Al poco el enano estaba en su salsa jugando con las burbujas que hacía el gel. La misma modelo se desnudó metiéndose con él, dado que la bañera era grande. Así les vio Mei Ling cuando entró tras un rato.

-¡Qué envidia me dais! Si cupiera también yo, entraría con vosotros.- Afirmó divertida.-  
-Pues ya sabes, creo que cabes perfectamente. Nos hemos bañado juntas antes.- La incitó su esposa.-  
-Ya lo sé pero, eso no eran precisamente baños corrientes.- Le recordó su pareja con una sonrisa cómplice.-  
-Es verdad.- Admitió Sonia devolviéndosela.- 

 

De hecho cuando se bañaban juntas los juegos sexuales les tomaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora era distinto, con el niño allí no podían hacer eso, es más, no querían. Las dos consideraban que no estaría bien e inconscientemente quizás, temían que las cosas que esos fanáticos decían de ellas pudieran verse confirmadas de algún modo. Aunque solamente se acariciasen de un modo inocente, sin pasar a nada más. Pero la presencia de Richard lo cambiaba todo, al menos en ese aspecto. Ya tendrían tiempo después en la intimidad de su habitación, cuando acostasen al niño. Eso si las dos no se dormían antes, rendidas como estaban.

-Será mejor que prepare la cena para cuando salgáis.- Propuso Mei Ling.- 

 

Su mujer no la oyó, estaba muy ocupada ahora chapoteando con Richard. La oriental sonrió saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Al menos ha merecido la pena, todo por lo que hemos pasado.- Pensó.- Y el sufrimiento de la pobre Sonia, y el mío. ¡Ojalá mis padres pudieran verme ahora, con una familia.- Se dijo entristecida para corregirse a sí misma, llena de pesar.- No, ellos no creerían que somos una familia. En eso por desgracia son tan cerrados como los de la nueva religión…

 

Aunque al poco rato se forzó a animar su semblante, Su esposa salía ya, con el albornoz puesto, llevando al pequeño Richard en brazos, apoyado contra su cadera.

-Ya es hora de cenar, cariño.- Le susurraba con tono lleno de afecto al niño.- A ver qué te ha preparado mami Mei…  
-Pues algo muy rico.- Afirmó ésta que eso sí, le susurró a su pareja entre divertida e incrédula.- Al menos todo lo que soy capaz de hacer en materia culinaria. Que no es precisamente mi fuerte.  
-Ni el mío.- Convino Sonia en tanto sentaba al niño en su sillita y le anudaba el babero.- Sin embargo, lo habrás preparado con tanto amor que no me cabe la menor duda, será la cena más sabrosa de Nature…

 

Y su contertulia asintió, besando a su cónyuge en los labios. En otro lugar de la ciudad Ginger llegó por fin a casa. Agotada tras ese duro día. Uno más con poca recaudación y muchos pagos. Pero lo tenía decidido. Tras separarse de Gus y volver a quedarse sola lo único que la había mantenido con algo de ilusión hasta entonces fue su negocio. Y ya ni tan siquiera tenía eso. 

-No sé qué haré. Quizás tenga que pedir trabajo en Flowers and Flavours.- Pensó con amargura.- Debería venderles mi parte… Aunque mejor que no. Prefiero vendérsela a otro negocio. No soportaría estar como empleada en lo que fue antes mío.- Suspiró.-

 

Una llamada a su teléfono la sacó de esos tristes pensamientos. Extrañada contestó, una voz femenina le preguntó.

-¿La señora Ginger Reinosa? ¿Es usted la propietaria del Clargin?  
-Sí, soy yo, pero ahora es muy tarde y no he dejado todavía nada a deber. Al menos no en mucha cantidad.- Matizó.- Mañana si quieren llámenme y trataré de buscar el modo de pagarles.  
-No, no se preocupe.- Replicó esa voz con tono amable.- No se trata de eso. Al contrario. Soy yo quien la llama para hacerle una oferta. Permita que me presente. Soy Lena Garwick, del bufete Garwick y asociados. Mi cliente, que prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, desearía invertir en su negocio.  
-¿Su cliente? ¿Invertir en mi negocio?- Repitió la incrédula propietaria.- Bueno…- Añadió tras procesar aquello.- ¿Qué oferta me haría? Podría estar interesada en vender…  
-No quiere comprar su negocio. Quiere ayudarla a reflotarlo.- Le desveló esa voz.-   
-¿Qué condiciones hay?- Inquirió Ginger que no era tan ingenua como para pensar otra cosa.-  
-No hay condiciones, tengo instrucciones de ayudarle a pagar sus deudas para que usted pueda dedicarse a trabajar con tranquilidad. Esas fueron las palabras exactas de mi cliente.- Le informó Lena.- 

 

Eso sí que la dejó desconcertada. No podía comprender de quién pudiera tratarse.

-¿Quién es su cliente?- Preguntó entonces con estupor.-  
-Lo lamento señora Reinosa. Como ya le he comentado, no desea que su nombre se haga público. Al menos no todavía. – Replicó esa abogada que, con tono afable, agregó.- Mire, mañana si no es mucha molestia, me pasaré por su local y le explicaré todo con más detalle si le parece.  
-Sí, sí claro. Me parece muy bien.- Afirmó Gin esbozando una gran y esperanzada sonrisa.- ¿A qué hora la espero?  
-Iré temprano, antes de que tenga usted mucha clientela.- Repuso Lena.-  
-No se inquiete por eso, venga a la hora que quiera.- Le contestó la dueña del local con más jovialidad.-   
-Hasta mañana entonces.- Se despidió la abogada.-

 

Ginger colgó perpleja, no tenía ni idea de cómo era eso posible pero desde luego que era su día de suerte…por su parte Lena, una mujer rubia de pelo corto hasta la base del cuello y ojos azules, que rayaba la cuarentena, pasó a llamar a su cliente para informar. El número que le había facilitado no respondió hasta varios tonos , al fin alguien contestó y la abogada puso al corriente al misterioso interlocutor.

-Sí, se ha alegrado mucho. Mañana nos reuniremos. Entonces, ¿me da su permiso para proceder? ¡Sin límite de presupuesto! Lo que usted diga. Muy bien. Mañana le informaré pues. Hasta mañana.

 

Y Lena colgó meditando las palabras de su cliente y repitiéndolas en voz baja una vez más…

-Cueste lo que cueste, deseo que Ginger Reinosa sea feliz…


	40. El peso de los secretos

Pasaron unas semanas y al fin Sonia llevaba al pequeño Richard al colegio. Hacía ya tiempo que la modelo se entrevistó con el padre Michael quien le expuso las normas de la escuela. La joven asintió a todas y cada una de ellas. En honor a la verdad, la mayoría no eran realmente nada extrañas; puntualidad, civismo, educación y orden se contaban entre los elementos a observar. Ella misma estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso. Incluso, fiel a su carácter reservado, el sacerdote no mencionó en ningún momento si él estaba al tanto o no de la identidad de esa joven madre que deseaba matricular a su hijo de cuatro años en su centro. Por otro lado, el rígido formulario del Colegio de la Fe no daba muchas opciones, de modo que, en el recuadro destinado al nombre de la madre, Sonia anotó el suyo propio, y en el del padre, escribió no sin un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia, el de Ben Crew. 

-Espero poder conocer a su marido cuando venga a alguna de las tutorías.- Dijo el padre Michael entonces.-  
-Desgraciadamente Ben murió.- Suspiró la muchacha, sin mentir en absoluto.-  
-Vaya, cuanto lo lamento, señora Crew.- Repuso el sacerdote.- Que Dios le acoja en su seno.  
-Mi apellido es Calderón.- Le recordó su interlocutora con tono suave pero firme, añadiendo para evitar suspicacias.- En mi país de origen, las mujeres lo mantenemos estemos o no casadas.

 

Su contertulio asintió sellando los trámites para terminar esa matriculación. Tras ello y levantarse ambos de las sillas que ocupaban en el despacho del colegio, el padre Michael le dio la mano a esa mujer y la acompañó a la salida, deseando que el pequeño Richard disfrutara de su estancia en el colegio.

-Irá a la clase de la señorita Kensington.- Le contó a Sonia antes de que ésta se despidiera.- Es una estupenda maestra que lleva muchos años educando a nuestros alumnos más pequeños.  
-Sí, conozco a la hermana de esa maestra.- Sonrió la española añadiendo convencida.- Sé que mi hijo estará en una magníficas manos.

 

Y menos mal que así era puesto que ella además tenía que ocuparse de muchas cosas en el trabajo. Stephanie había viajado a la Tierra para participar en unos desfiles e informar en persona a la señora Deveraux y a la española le tocaba estar esos días al cargo de todo. Y en eso iba incluido el ocuparse de la nieta de la jefa. Al menos era una muchacha encantadora que trabajaba con su mejor voluntad. 

-Esa chica ha nacido para ser modelo, y canta de maravilla.- Pensaba.- Por fortuna no se lo tiene nada creído ni va de diva, y podría hacerlo, desde luego.

 

Aunque la notaba un poco ausente a veces. Quizás no era de extrañar. Ya se rumoreaba que se veía con un apuesto muchacho de allí. El hijo del Doctor Ginga y de la comandante Hunter.

-Es joven y es lo natural. La cabeza vuela cuando nos enamoramos. Solo espero que sepa lo que hace. Su abuela me mataría si sucediera algo imprevisto.- Se dijo la española quien sin embargo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.- Me recuerda mucho a mí a su misma edad. La pobre es demasiado romántica e ingenua.

 

La aludida estaba en efecto trabajando con denuedo en esa corta visita a Nature. Aprovechó a su vez para volver a ver a Alex. En privado los dos salían ya como novios sin recatarse. No obstante, Maray era consciente de que no le convenía airear una relación abierta. Los periodistas y los chismosos posiblemente la atosigarían. Por ello, su novio y ella fingían ser únicamente amigos delante del resto de la gente, solo entre personas de mucha confianza se arriesgaban a mostrar sus sentimientos. Y es que la joven tenía muy presentes algunos consejos que su propia abuela Esmeralda le brindase hacía ya unos años. Justo cuando comenzó su carrera como modelo. Una vez, en París, en el despacho de la allí conocida por Madame Deveraux, ésta le comentó.

-Maray, cielo, haz caso de alguien que tiene muchos años de experiencia en este mundillo. Cuando tengas novio…. ¿Porque todavía no lo tienes, verdad?- Inquirió con un leve toque de recelo.-   
-¡No abuela! - Se apresuró a responder con azoramiento ella moviendo la cabeza con celeridad.-  
-Bien, eso me parecía viendo tu cara.- Se sonrió la veterana diseñadora agregando divertida.- En eso eres casi tan inocente como tu madre. Recuerdo cuando ella era una adolescente y trataba de engañarme. Nunca lo lograba, por cierto. La estoy imaginando ahora, hablándome de un tal François. ¡Ja, ja! Mira que la advertí. La pobre, ¡menudo chasco se llevó!

 

Maray asistía perpleja a ese monólogo de su abuela quien se acabó por dar cuenta y enseguida se sonrió.

-Disculpa querida. Es la edad, una tiende a enfrascarse en sus recuerdos. Bueno, como te iba diciendo. Cuando tengas novio procura no exponerle demasiado. Sé que eres una chica juiciosa pero aun así eres demasiado joven todavía. No te fíes de los medios. Siempre buscaran la noticia sensacionalista. Exista o no. Mejor no darles ocasión de fabricarla.  
-Entonces, me recomiendas no tener novio. ¿Verdad? - Pudo decir la aludida.-  
-No he dicho eso, te recomiendo que la prensa no se entere.- Matizó su abuela quién, divertida, apostilló no sin humor.- Y sobre todo que tus padres se enteren menos todavía. Quizás Leval sea más condescendiente, pero mi hija, es decir, tu madre, le mirará con lupa. Eso te lo aseguro. Por mucho que Amatista lo niegue para eso es todavía peor de lo que era yo con ella cuando tu madre tenía tu edad. 

 

La chica asintió sonriendo a su vez. Su madre era una persona fantástica pero a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado protectora. Ya le costó trabajo que la dejara ir a la Tierra y a Nature para comenzar a aprender. Y eso que, como buena hija, la llamaba muy a menudo. Al menos Maray pudo vencer su inicial oposición. Se acordaba mucho de cómo se enfadó su madre cuando se enteró de que ella se había estado preparando para el certamen de Miss Bios. Pero bueno, siendo sincera consigo misma, también fue culpa suya al no contárselo antes.

-Lo recordaré, gracias abuela.- Sonrió la chica.-  
-Muy bien cariño, sé que lo harás.- Convino Esmeralda dejando que su nieta se marchase a proseguir su formación.-

 

Y Maray salió del despacho con la sensación de haber recibido un valioso consejo. Rememoraba eso asintiendo, de camino a la sede de Nature. Su abuela había tenido toda la razón. Pero, además de esas preocupaciones tan mundanas, debía de estar muy pendiente también en su objetivo más importante, el que únicamente contaba. La joven presentía que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para vivir su sueño, por eso tenía que aprovechar y exprimir al máximo cada minuto, no…cada segundo del que todavía dispusiera y tratar de ser lo más feliz posible.

-Ahora toca trabajar.- Se dijo pues con optimismo, entrando en la Casa Deveraux, debía pasar unos vestidos y hacerse unas fotos.- Luego espero poder ver a Alex. Aunque también echo mucho de menos a Crista. Espero que siga estando contenta en París y saliendo con Pier…

 

En otro lugar, el doctor Ginga por su parte tenía el día libre, paseaba por el parque central en tanto pensaba. Echaba de menos a su hijo. Ahora entre sus estudios y las pruebas de la academia militar, apenas sí se pasaba por casa.

-Al menos Susan sí que le ve. Aunque delante del resto no pueda abrazarle.- Se sonrió.- Mi pobre mujer, con su rango y sus responsabilidades…

 

Su esposa en efecto estaba muy ocupada. Era una de las autoridades militares principales del planeta y además había tenido noticias. Se rumoreaba que su ascenso iba a ser inminente. Dentro de pocos meses el capitán Enset se retiraría. Su puesto estaba más que al alcance de la comandante Ginga. Aunque en el ejército seguían dirigiéndose a ella por su apellido de soltera y a Giaal le parecía bien. Muchas veces no comprendía esa costumbre humana de obligar a una mujer a prescindir del nombre de sus padres.

-Bueno, a mí no me hubiese importado que Alex llevase primero el apellido de su madre.- Meditaba.- Seguro que le habrían considerado incluso mejor todavía.

 

Pero eso era precisamente lo que Susan no quería. Ni tampoco el chico. Cualquiera podría haber tenido recelos si él hubiera lucido ese apellido. De este modo, siendo el cadete Ginga, la mayor parte de sus compañeros no le relacionarían con su madre. Así se evitaban suspicacias de tratos de favor. De hecho le enviaron a una base alejada del destino de la comandante Hunter para que hiciera allí sus prácticas. Ese sí que fue un favor que el veterano Enset les hizo. Y en cuanto estuviera listo Susan quería que le trasladasen a Bios. Lejos de su influencia, para que tuviera la oportunidad de aprender y hacer méritos por sí mismo. Giaal habló con su esposa de eso y ella le contó que ya se había comunicado con Leval. Su amigo, que era ya a esas alturas candidato a ser ascendido a general, le prometió ocuparse de Alex sí se lo enviaba. Por supuesto que le agradecieron aquello deseando quedar para verse con él y con Amatista, en algún viaje que hicieran al planeta en donde residían los Malden.

-Leval es un gran amigo. Seguro que protegerá a nuestro hijo y le aconsejará sabiamente. Y Alex lo hará bien esté donde esté.- Pensaba Giaal.- Tiene algo especial, desde siempre lo hemos sabido. Y creo que su destino le llevará a hacer grandes cosas.

 

En eso meditaba cuando, a lo lejos, vio a una mujer de larga melena morena. Era bastante hermosa, aunque no la miraba por eso. Había algo en ella que le era familiar. Sin dudar se aproximó hacia donde ésta caminaba.

-Disculpe señorita.- La llamó.-

Aquella individua se giró observándole también con sorpresa manifiesta. Apenas musitó algo que, pese a todo, él pudo comprender.

-Doctor Ginga.  
-Nelly. ¿Eres tú, verdad?- Inquirió él.-

 

Al principio la interpelada no replicó, luego sí sonrió fugazmente para declarar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegra volver a verle.  
-¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Estás bien?  
-Fantásticamente como puede comprobar.- Sonrió la muchacha, que desde luego vestía ropa cara, zapatos de tacón y medias, completadas por un hermoso vestido tono burdeos. Aunque no tardó en cambiar su expresión a otra más seria e incluso triste para confesar.- Pero no fue nada fácil. Tuve que buscarme la vida como pude.

Giaal no quiso preguntar más sobre eso, sencillamente le ofreció.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?. No estamos lejos del Clargin.   
-Sería maravilloso, me gustaría mucho volver allí, gracias.- Repuso la joven.-

 

Fueron caminando sin hablar demasiado hasta llegar a la cafetería. Entraron y tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa que estaba en la esquina frente al karaoke. Al ver aquello Nelly suspiró con gesto nostálgico, declarando.

-Hacía años que no me pasaba por aquí. Lo recordaba mucho más concurrido.  
-La pobre Ginger ha tenido que afrontar mucha competencia. Y también cambios en los gustos de la gente.- Le explicó Giaal.- 

 

Una entusiasta jovencita se aproximó a ellos entonces, debería andar por los catorce años, de pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Venía ataviada con un mandil y una Tablet.

-Hola, Bienvenidos al Clargin. ¿Qué desean tomar?  
-¡Hipatia!- Se sorprendió el doctor Ginga nada más verla.- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?  
-He venido a ayudar a Gin. Mi madre dice que trabajar será una buena experiencia para completar mi conocimiento de la realidad.- Contestó la pizpireta chiquilla añadiendo algo apurada.- Dice que me paso la vida soñando despierta y que leo demasiadas holo novelas.   
-Creo que Clarissa tiene razón.- Sonrió el médico inquiriendo con amabilidad.- ¿Qué tal está tu familia? Hace tiempo que no les veo.  
-Bien, gracias. Mi hermano enfrascado en su carrera, mi padre en sus investigaciones y mi madre, bueno. Tratando de echar una mano a Gin, igual que yo.- Suspiró la jovencita.- Como la cosa está tranquila ella ha aprovechado para ir a hacer unos recados.

Y es que ahora que se fijaban no había nadie en el local salvo ellos mismos.

-¿Eres la hija de Clarissa?- Se sorprendió Nelly dedicándola una atenta mirada.-  
-Sí señorita.- Repuso la interpelada.- ¿La conoce usted?  
-Siendo niña solía venir por aquí a menudo.- Comentó su interlocutora.- Me trae muy gratos recuerdos. Cuando puedas saluda a Ginger y a tu madre de mi parte. Me llamo Nelly, ellas sabrán quién soy.

 

La chica asintió y pasó a tomarles nota. Ambos se limitaron a pedir unos tés. Una vez anotadas las comandas Hipatia fue rápidamente a prepararlas. Sus clientes aprovecharon entonces para charlar.

-¿Y cómo están usted y su familia?- Quiso saber la joven.- Supongo que su hijo debe estar ya muy mayor.  
-Así es, Alex está en la academia militar y estudiando medicina, en la rama fitosanitaria de la flota.- Le contestó Giaal sin disimular su orgullo.- Y mi esposa dirige y coordina las escuadrillas varitech del planeta.

 

Nelly le escuchó con mucha atención, reflejando tristeza en sus ojos, aunque se esforzó por sonreír, asintiendo. Cuando el doctor concluyó de ponerla un poco al día sobre su familia y hablarle también de la del embajador Derail, la muchacha comentó.

-Me alegra saber que, al fin, la hija de Maggie volvió. Ella al menos tenía una madre que la esperaba y un padre que realmente la quería.  
-¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más por ti!- Declaró sentidamente Giaal.-   
-Usted hizo todo lo que pudo.- Repuso ella con tinte afectuoso.- Pero parece ser que mi destino era éste. Eso ya no importa, dígame por favor. ¿Sabe algo de mi hermano Orix?  
-Se fue a la Tierra creo recordar, y luego le perdí la pista. La última vez que le vi cuando vino a visitar Nature, dijo estar buscando a alguien de nuestra especie. Algún superviviente del planeta en el que vivía cuando el enemigo les atacó.- Le refirió su contertulio.-   
-Ya veo.- Suspiró la muchacha con visible desaliento, pese a todo quiso animar su semblante y pregunto también.- ¿Y Wina? ¿Se fue a algún otro planeta?  
-Ella está aquí, terminó sus estudios y ahora es una más de las Fairy Five, trabaja junto a su madre.- Le contó el doctor con mejor talante ahora, deseando saber a su vez. -¿Y dónde te fuiste tú? ¿Qué pasó en tu vida?

 

Tras oír esa pregunta Nelly tomó aire y pareció dudar en su respuesta, aunque al fin se decidió. Quizás pensase que no tenía sentido ocultarle la verdad al doctor. O que sencillamente ya le daba igual.

-Verá. No puedo decir que esté muy orgullosa de lo que he hecho durante todos estos años, pero tampoco me avergüenzo. Simplemente hice lo que tuve que hacer y lo que mejor sabía hacer para sobrevivir.   
-Fue horrible lo que ese hombre te hizo.- Convino su interlocutor, expresando aun su indignación por ello.- ¡Si no le hubieran juzgado y condenado, yo mismo le habría!…

Aunque Nelly no le dejó acabar, sonriendo agradecida posó una mano sobre otra del doctor y prosiguió.

-Cuando encerraron a Edgar, Kassandra y yo nos marchamos de Sagan City. Fuimos a la ciudad del Sur. Allí las cosas son más, por así decirlo, relajadas. No hay tanto moralista neo religioso y nuestro negocio de, llamémosle alquileres, tuvo bastante éxito.  
-¿Negocio?- Inquirió Giaal genuinamente interesado en eso.- ¿Pusisteis un negocio? vaya. ¿Y qué es lo que alquiláis?  
-Bueno.- Sonrió irónicamente Nelly, mezclando esa expresión con un deje de amargura.- La mejor mercancía que pueda tener. Me alquilo a mí misma. Soy una elegante dama de compañía…o una puta, lo que prefiera.

 

Giaal se quedó con la boca abierta, apenas pudo pensar en algo que decir, desde luego la situación era violenta. Aunque fue la joven quien retomó la palabra sin parecer afectada por eso.

-Imagino lo que estará pensando. Y seré franca con usted, puesto que es de las pocas personas a las que realmente he importado y que me importan. Tuve que hacerlo y lo volvería a hacer. Primero para que Edgar me aceptase, después, cuando vi lo que se podía ganar y cuan fácil era controlar a los hombres, hice de eso mi modo de vida. Ahora ya no es como entonces, elijo cómo y con quien estoy. Y mis honorarios no son baratos. De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sabido entonces lo que sé ahora. Habría ganado muchísimo más y en menos tiempo.

 

Por suerte el atónito Giaal se ahorró el contestar a esas palabras, Hipatia llegó enseguida con los dos tés y los depositó con cierta dificultad sobre la mesa, tras tomar las tazas de la bandeja en donde las había traído.

-Aquí están, espero que les gusten.- Les deseó la chica con tinte dubitativo.- 

Probándolo con cuidado, Nelly apenas pudo dar un sorbo, estaba realmente caliente y amargo. Esa pobre niña no era precisamente una experta preparando el té.

-¿Tienes algo de azúcar?- Pidió la clienta.-

 

Giaal probó un poco a su vez y convino con su interlocutora en que eso era difícilmente bebible. La azorada camarera se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, enseguida les traigo otro.  
-No te preocupes, está muy bien así.- La tranquilizó Nelly con tono amable, añadiendo en forma que solamente Giaal pudo comprender.- Es perfecto para este momento.

 

Y tras dejarles unas pastas de cortesía la apurada muchacha se alejó. Al fin habían entrado más clientes a los que quiso ir a atender de modo solícito. Una vez se alejó, Nelly pudo sonreír comentándole a Giaal.

-Esa niña me recuerda a Gin y a su madre Clarisa, es amable y buena persona. Y el té, como le he dicho, es perfecto para hacer un símil a como ha sido mi vida, caliente y muy amarga. Sólo el azúcar del dinero me la ha endulzado.  
-Lo lamento de veras. Me habría gustado evitarte todo eso.- Pudo decir al fin Giaal, con genuino pesar.- Si hubiese podido ocuparme de ti…  
-¿Sabe una cosa?- Le respondió su interlocutora.- Hay muchos momentos en los que yo también lo hubiese deseado. Empezando por esa aciaga noche, cuando la policía me encontró en ese antro y me llevaron a comisaría. Lo único bueno fue ver como entraba esa abogada, Kerria Malden. Una mujer famosa e importante que mostró interés en ayudarme. Y todo porque usted y su esposa hablaron con ella. Por desgracia llegó ese tipo, el abogado de Edgar, y todo cambió. Muchas veces pienso qué habría pasado con mi vida de haber tenido la fortuna de seguir bajo la tutela de esa abogada y poder ir con usted y con Susan. Quizás estaría estudiando todavía, o sería científica… o doctora. No lo sé. El caso es que no sucedió así, y me he convertido en lo que ahora soy. No espero que le guste, ni que lo comprenda...   
-Nelly.- Contestó su contertulio mirándola con afecto.- No soy quién para juzgarte, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Y sé que pasaste por cosas muy duras desde niña. No merecías que te tratasen así, ni que tu madre muriera.   
-Para empezar, doctor, yo no merecía vivir usurpando la identidad de otra persona. La Nelly original murió. Solamente fui una mala copia.- Se lamentó la joven mirando hacia la mesa.- Ahora me llamo Lady Morgana, bueno, es mi nombre artístico. Y cuando no trabajo, Megan.- Remachó con amargo sarcasmo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los de él otra vez y declarando con tristeza.- No deseo enturbiar ese otro nombre que llevé. Ese por el cual, quien pensé que era mi madre, usaba para llamarme.

Giaal la miró con resignación moviendo la cabeza. Al fin dijo expresando su desacuerdo, aunque con un tono amable.

-Eso no es verdad. Tú eres Nelly, siempre lo fuiste, tanto genética como realmente, a los ojos de tu madre. Aurora siempre te quiso y tú lo sabes. En el fondo nunca has renunciado a ser quien eres. Y me basta verte ahora para comprobar que estoy en lo cierto.  
-¿Cómo es eso?- Inquirió ella con curiosidad.- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?  
-Porque estás aquí, ahora.- Sonrió Giaal.- Vives lejos pero sin embargo has venido a pasear por donde Aurora te llevaba siendo niña.  
-No doctor.- Sonrió condescendientemente ella a su vez para remachar con un deje de irónica amargura.- Vine simplemente por negocios, tengo clientes en la zona. Mis intereses se extienden por varias ciudades de Nature. Doy empleo a varias chicas. Ya lo ve. Me he convertido en toda una empresaria.

 

Aunque algo en las palabras del doctor la hizo reflexionar. Desde que comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta se ponía pelucas o se teñía. Quizás de este modo podía evitar ser reconocida en la calle, aunque en realidad, viviendo tan lejos de Sagan City, las posibilidades de que alguien supiera su auténtica identidad eran muy remotas. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?...Y sobre todo ¿Por qué hoy había ido con su cabello natural, precisamente donde alguien sí que podría haberla reconocido? Como en efecto había sucedido con el doctor Ginga.

-Sé que en el fondo te sientes mal, Nelly.- Le dijo precisamente Giaal sacándola de esas meditaciones.- Y me gustaría ayudarte. Mira… ¿por qué no vienes a cenar a casa?. Seguro que mi esposa estará deseando volver a verte.   
-No, se lo agradezco de veras, doctor.- Musitó ella moviendo la cabeza.- No lo creo correcto, y además, no tengo tiempo. Debo atender a mis asuntos.  
-Como tú desees.- Suspiró él agregando con afecto.- Siempre serás bien recibida si algún día quieres visitarnos.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió genuinamente la joven, levantándose de su silla.- Debo irme ya. Me ha alegrado mucho volverle a ver. Se lo digo de corazón. Y créame, hacía bastante tiempo que no era tan sincera. Me he acostumbrado a afirmar únicamente lo que mis clientes desean oír. Le deseo lo mejor a usted y a su familia.

 

Su interlocutor asintió, tomando con cariño la mano de la chica, ella volvió a sonreír, incluso emocionada. Luego, tras soltarse con suavidad, Nelly se dio media vuelta saliendo del local.

-Mucha suerte. Que encuentras algún día la felicidad. - Suspiró Giaal observándola alejarse sin que ella mirase atrás y dudando sobre si contarle aquel encuentro a su esposa o no.-

 

Susan entre tanto estaba en la base. Como de costumbre muy atareada. Su cabeza estaba plagada de preocupaciones. La oficial tenía que coordinar todo el operativo de los cazas de defensa orbital del planeta. A eso se le sumaban otros cometidos, algunos realmente complejos de intercambio de información con los servicios de inteligencia de otros mundos. Estaba leyendo algunos informes cuando su superior, el capitán Enset, la llamó a su despacho con urgencia. No tardó en acudir. Al entrar, se cuadró saludando para preguntar.

-¿Deseaba verme, señor?  
-Siéntate Susan, tengo que decirte algo importante.- Contestó su interlocutor con seriedad en el tono.-

La interpelada asintió, tras tomar asiento en el sillón que se enfrentaba al de su superior le escuchó decir.

-Como sabes pienso retirarme en breve. Hasta ahora me he estado ocupando del mando militar de Nature representando al UNISON, en colaboración con las Sailor Anima mates y las Star light.   
-Sí señor, - Convino la comandante.-  
-Tú me has ayudado mucho y desde el día del ataque Arcoily hemos trabajado sin descanso para hacer de este mundo un lugar seguro. Ahora te tocará a ti encargarte de eso.  
-Bueno, quizás envíen a alguien desde la Tierra o Bios para sustituirle.- Afirmó ella.-  
-He hablado con el alto mando de la Tierra, hará ya una semana. En cuanto me retire tú serás la que ocupe mi puesto. Yo mismo te he recomendado y hace un par de horas que me llegó confirmación. Por eso, debes saber que, desde hoy mismo, has sido ascendida al grado de capitán de navío. Enhorabuena!  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió levemente ella quién, sin embargo, no parecía demasiado feliz con esa promoción.-  
-Sé cómo te sientes.- Afirmó Enset como si hubiera adivinado eso.- El peso de la responsabilidad es cada vez mayor. Y por si fuera poco, desde este mismo instante y con tu nueva graduación tienes acceso al código de máximo secreto. Por ello, voy a mostrarte unos informes confidenciales. Solo los conocen los altos mandos de la Tierra y de Bios, los soberanos Serenity y Endimión y la princesa Kakyuu, al menos que yo sepa. Eso si realmente deseas conocerlos y no quieres rechazar este nuevo cargo.  
-No señor, no deseo rechazarlo.- Contestó ella.-

Su superior resopló y poniéndose más cómodo en el sillón le confesó.

-Te seré franco. Hay cosas que muchas veces sería preferible ignorar. Y no te habría llamado aquí de no ser porque tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti y sé que eres lo bastante fuerte y firme como para llevar esta carga. De hecho, ya te he dicho que pienso retirarme en breve y te he recomendado para que me sustituyas.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló la incrédula Susan.- ¿Al mando de las fuerzas militares de Nature?  
-Sí, de eso y de mucho más.- Le confió su superior, insistiendo con tono grave.- ¿Sigues estando segura de aceptar?

 

Susan no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad, reflexionó durante unos instantes para contestar decidida.

-Será duro seguramente, pero estando informada, también puedo hacer más por proteger a todos, comenzando por mi familia. Sí, acepto y me siento muy honrada por su confianza, señor.  
-Muy bien.- Repuso Enset en tanto le mostraba un sobre con un código.- Aquí tienes.

Y mientras ella ojeaba esos dígitos y letras su superior añadió.

-Vamos. Me gustaría que te pusieras al tanto de todo y, si tienes alguna duda, que me la plantearas. Comenzando por lo más importante.

 

Y la nueva capitana no se hizo de rogar. Entre expectante e intrigada pudo acceder a aquellos secretos. Tras un breve instante de lectura su rostro se deformó y sus ojos y boca se abrieron grandemente. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Fue Enset quién, con un suspiro consternado declaró.

-Lo siento Susan. Eso es lo que te dejo en herencia.   
-Pero, pero…si estos son informes de las Star Light, incluso de Lady Galaxia.- Pudo finalmente balbucir ella.- ¿Son auténticos?  
-Desgraciadamente sí.- Repuso su superior.-  
-¡Entonces Nature! Y… no solamente nuestro planeta…además…- Comentó ella con horror.-  
-Nosotros estamos en primera línea. Seremos de los primeros en darnos cuenta cuando llegue el momento.- Sentenció Karl quién algo más animosamente agregó.- Todavía queda una esperanza. Remota sí, pero posible.  
-¿Lo saben?- Inquirió Susan tras leer en uno de esos documentos acerca de esa esperanza a la que su superior se había referido.-  
-No estoy seguro, y no puedo comentarles nada. Aunque ellos también han informado de cosas similares en los confines de sus dominios.  
-Quizás ahora empiezo a comprender a Simmons, si es que ella estaba al tanto de esto. -Suspiró su contertulia.-   
-Lo estaba. Créeme.- Aseguró Enset, añadiendo con tono entre pensativo y triste.- Me puso al corriente incluso antes de encerrarme durante su amotinamiento. Llegó a decirme antes de ello que, cuando supiera lo mismo que ella sabía, la entendería. Y así fue. De hecho, durante años le di vueltas tratando de comprender por qué me dio acceso en ese momento a esta información. Ahora con la perspectiva del tiempo lo he entendido. Quizás no fuera una traidora después de todo. Sencillamente es posible que perdiera la esperanza. O que creyera que, con lo que hacía, podría darnos alguna.  
-Ya no sé qué pensar. Lo único que me preocupa es mi familia y el resto de las pobres gentes que viven aquí.- Musitó ella queriendo saber no sin zozobra.- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?  
-Es difícil hacer una predicción. Siendo optimistas algunos años.- Repuso Enset.- Al menos antes de lo peor, pero, a buen seguro que cosas terribles llegarán, algunas serán solamente la antesala de lo que nos aguarda.  
-¿Podré decírselo a mi esposo?- Inquirió la mujer.-  
-En circunstancias normales te diría que no, que es alto secreto y confidencial. Y que violarías no sé cuántas ordenanzas y leyes, pero francamente, eso ya no importa. Y conociendo a Giaal el secreto estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, esas noticias le causarían gran sufrimiento y preocupación. Eres tú quien debe decidir sobre eso. De todos modos, en cuanto te documentes más, verás que hemos ido preparando algunos planes de contingencia.

 

Susan asintió, mejor sería dejar a su marido al margen. Por lo menos hasta que fuera inevitable. ¿Para qué estropearle los años que pudieran quedarles juntos? Aunque era su hijo por quién más temía. Ahora más que nunca Alex estaría mucho mejor en Bios.

-Sí, en cuanto pueda haré que le destinen allí.- Se dijo totalmente decidida. – Leval cuidará de él.  
-Tendrás que moverte rápido y hablar con quienes creas conveniente.- Le aconsejó su superior.- Los papeles te indicarán con quienes.  
-Sí señor, lo haré.- Afirmó ella.- 

 

Así terminó de hablar con el capitán Enset y salió del despacho de aquel oficial. Ahora el testigo había pasado a ella.

-Me moveré rápido. – Pensó, tratando ya de trazar una estrategia.- Y lo primero que haré será…

 

Afortunadamente, ajena a esto como lo era el resto de la población, Daphne estaba terminando las clases por ese día. La maestra vigilaba a los niños que jugaban animadamente en el patio. Sonreía viéndoles correr y reír. Ella misma encontraba alivio en esa inocencia. Le encantaba su profesión, adoraba a los críos, de hecho, su propia hija estaba en la parte destinada a guardería para bebés y su hijo David jugaba en ese mismo patio. Se preocupaba todos los días por si el niño tenía algún síntoma raro, pero afortunadamente daba la impresión de estar mejor y feliz. Acababa de verle hacía apenas unos minutos correteando muy animadamente con sus amiguitos.

-Menos mal.- Suspiró tocándose un poco su vientre.- Ha merecido la pena, ser madre es la mejor cosa del mundo. Y siendo como yo era antes nunca podría haberlo logrado. Por lo menos de un modo natural y decente.

 

Aunque la antaño atractiva y escultural muchacha se había convertido en una mujer, joven aun, pero con algunos kilos de más. En los últimos tiempos había descuidado algo su aspecto, fruto quizás del cuidado que dispensaba a sus hijos y del deseo de no llamar la atención de nadie, ni de los hombres ni mucho menos de las mujeres. De esa manera estaría más segura. Su esposo, siendo tan bueno y cariñoso como era, jamás le dijo nada sobre ese declive físico. Y eso que, al principio, antes de nacer Leah, incluso la animó a tener relaciones con otras mujeres, estando él presente. A decir verdad, lo probaron un par de veces, pero ella se sentía avergonzada. Agradecía de todo corazón a Martin que quisiera complacerla hasta en eso, pero no estaba bien. Por eso se forzó a tratar de disminuir su deseo sexual y para compensarlo aumentó por el contrario su apetito hacia la comida. Aunque ella sabía que Steph no veía esa glotonería con buenos ojos.

-Mi hermanita, siempre diciéndome que me cuide. No imagina que nunca fui más feliz que ahora. Que gracias a ese pecado de gula evito otro mucho más grave. Aunque ambos sean capitales. Pero el de comer puedo moderarlo mejor. Y es más fácil de confesar.

 

Eso al menos se repetía constantemente. Por lo menos, su hermano Byron ahora sonreía moviendo la cabeza y pidiéndole que refrenase su voracidad, ¡eso sí, en la mesa! Pero ella le decía que era una madre convencional y que ya no precisaba tanto el mantenerse en forma. Tenía a marido, a sus hijos y a sus alumnos, y eso le bastaba para sentirse muy dichosa. Y mirando a su alrededor, con esos niños tan llenos de vida y felicidad, su pensamiento parecía confirmarse. Aunque no todos estaban contentos, en ese instante justamente pudo fijarse en el pequeño Richard, tenía solamente cuatro años pero era bastante despierto para su edad. Solía jugar con sus compañeros de clase elemental con animación, aunque ahora estaba junto a un par de niños de un curso superior, quizás tendrían unos ocho años. La maestra se aproximó para escuchar lo que decían, y daba la impresión de que Richard estaba triste e incluso con lágrimas. De hecho uno de los otros niños le preguntaba con tono acusador.

-¿Y no tienes papá?....- Se sorprendió uno de pelo castaño.-   
-No, tengo dos mamis.- Musitó el niño.-  
-¿Dos mamis?- Inquirió otro de pelo rubio.- ¡Eso es imposible! Se tiene una mamá y un papá.  
-¡Pues yo tengo dos mamás! - Insistió Richard, casi a punto de llorar.-  
\- Eso no está bien, mis padres dicen que sólo las personas malas tiene dos papás o dos mamás. Que son gente enferma.- Replicó el del pelo castaño dándole un empujón al pequeño que le hizo caer sentado, mientras le espetaba.- No te me acerques, no quiero que me lo pegues.

Por fortuna la llegada de Daphne detuvo eso en seco.

-¡Ya está bien niños! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
-Dice que tiene dos mamás.- La informó el crío rubio, señalando con un dedo acusador al ahora lloroso Richard.-   
-No tenéis que empujar a un niño más pequeño.- Les riñó la maestra haciendo que ambos bajasen la cabeza.- Eso no está nada bien. Informaré a vuestro profesor de esto.  
-Ha sido sin querer.- Pretextó el de pelo castaño, alegando.- Es que no quiero que me haga ser como él, no quiero tener dos mamás.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Le interrogó Daphne con visible perplejidad.-

 

Siendo sincera ella conocía bien de quién era hijo Richard. Y sabía lo que todos, que Sonia Calderón, en su momento, admitió ser homosexual y dijo tener pareja. Pero hacía años de eso. Ahora la modelo vivía de forma muy discreta limitándose a dirigir la sede de modas Deveraux. Incluso se las apañó para que su hijo fuera admitido en el colegio. Hasta había gente que creía que era madre soltera o, como algunos rumores propagaron, la viuda de un famoso. De modo que pensó que sería mejor fingir desconocimiento y tratar de reconducir aquello, entre tanto el crío rubio le comentaba casi a modo de letanía aprendida.

-Dice que tiene dos mamás, eso es imposible, solo la gente pecadora tiene padres del mismo sexo. Eso es lo que dicen mis padres.  
-Escuchadme bien.- Suspiró Dap doblando una rodilla para estar más próxima a los niños, una vez ayudó a Richard a levantarse.- No hay nada malo en tener dos mamás o dos papás. Sabéis que hay padres que se separan y se casan otra vez.  
-Eso es verdad. Timmy tiene un papá lejos y otro papá que se casó con su mamá.- Admitió el niño del pelo castaño.-  
-Pero eso tampoco está bien, mis padres dicen que el matrimonio debe ser para siempre.- Objetó su compañero.-  
-Bueno, eso es lo mejor, pero a veces no sucede.- Les dijo la apurada Daphne.-   
-Pero él dice que no tiene papá.- Recordó el crío rubito, preguntándose con genuina extrañeza.- Entonces, ¿cómo ha nacido?  
-Seguro que tiene papá, a lo mejor es que no se acuerda de él.- Les sugirió la profesora.-  
-Mi papá está en el Cielo, eso dice mamá.- Afirmó Richard con tono convencido.- Y mamá Mei dice que era muy bueno. Ahora es ella quien quiere mucho a mamá Sonia. Mis mamás se dan muchos besos y se abrazan.

Ahora sí que los otros dos niños se miraron espantados.

-¿Pero cómo la puede querer si las dos son chicas?- Exclamó el de pelo castaño.-  
-Eso es pecado, ¡pecado! - Repitió inmisericordemente el rubio.-¡Tus mamás son pecadoras!   
-¡Van a ir al Infierno! - Sentenció el otro crío, más asustado que con intención de molestar.-

 

Richard se tapó las orejas con las manos rompiendo a llorar, todo ante la horrorizada mirada de Daphne que no supo que decir. Finalmente, muy enfadada, les espetó a los mayores con tono duro.

-¡Basta ya! ¿Quiénes sois vosotros para decidir lo que es pecado y lo que no lo es?

 

Ahora esos dos se miraban con cara de susto, pensaban que habrían dicho algo malo. Pero lo achacaban a que su señorita estaba enojada porque ellos se habían creído que sabían de esas cosas o que pensaba que se las inventaban. Por eso el de pelo castaño se apresuró a justificarse.

-El padre Melvin lo dice en clase. Él sí que lo sabe.  
-Si, él sabe todo lo que Dios dice.- Corroboró su compañero.-

 

Por fortuna el recreo terminó y la maestra pudo ahorrarse la réplica. Esos dos niños corrieron a la fila de su clase. Ella tomó de la mano al pequeño Richard que seguía llorando sin consuelo. Con toda la dulzura que pudo le sentó en un pequeño banquito de su aula nada más entrar, en tanto los demás críos se colocaban en sus sillitas, y le susurró.

-No tengas miedo, ni estés triste, tus mamás son buenas. Te quieren mucho.- Afirmó enjugándole las lágrimas.- Anda, ve a jugar con tus compañeros.- Le pidió con amabilidad.-

 

Richard se sintió mejor, enseguida estaba dibujando y riendo con sus amiguitos de clase, olvidándose de aquello. Daphne le miró sonriendo de modo fugaz, no obstante, al cabo de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta de clase. Era el padre Michael. Venía acompañado de otra maestra.

-¿Sí, padre?  
-Ten la bondad de acompañarme a mi despacho unos minutos, Daphne. No te preocupes, Dora se hará cargo de la clase.  
-Muy bien.- Repuso ella sin comprender qué podría estar sucediendo.-

 

Esperaba que no fuera por su hijo. Aunque el padre Michael negó con la cabeza en cuanto ella lo planteó. Eso la alivió. Sin embargo, tras entrar en el despacho del sacerdote y cerrar la puerta, éste la escrutó con gesto severo. Y no tardó en comentarle con indignación.

-Me han puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en el patio. Es algo inaceptable.  
-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo.- Convino la maestra.-

Lo que la dejó helada y perpleja fue la réplica del padre Michael cuando, con tinte severo, la reconvino.

-No debes contradecir las enseñanzas de este centro. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió desautorizar al padre Melvin o a cualquier otro profesor? Dos alumnos suyos le han contado que les regañaste por criticar a un niño de tu clase, uno que va diciendo por ahí que tiene dos madres que se quieren mucho y otros disparates.  
-Es un niño muy pequeño. Posiblemente ni sabe lo que está diciendo.- Fue capaz de esgrimir la apurada Daphne como pretexto.- Y esos dos se estaban metiendo con él. Hasta llegaron a empujarle. Intenté pararles. Eso es todo.

 

Su jefe resopló paseándose delante de ella con ambas manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. Al fin aseveró con una mezcla de desaprobación e inquietud.

-No te haces idea de lo peligrosas que esas palabras pueden llegar a ser. Incluso pronunciadas por un niño de tan corta edad. Precisamente porque es muy pequeño se limita a decir lo que ve y lo que oye. Lo hace sin maldad, Dios nos libre de pensar otra cosa. Pero es muy grave. Si los padres de esos y de otros alumnos se enteran de lo sucedido harán preguntas. Tendré que abrir una investigación y pedir que la madre de ese crio venga a explicarse. ¿Lo comprendes?.  
-Sí padre.- Musitó la aludida bajando la cabeza.-  
-Escucha Daphne. -Declaró el sacerdote con un tono más conciliador y preocupado.- Te conozco desde hace muchos años, sé que eres buena y que no ves el mal en nadie. Eres además una estupenda madre y esposa. Tu marido te ama desde siempre. Tu hermano es un sacerdote muy querido y tu hermana Steph, aunque se dedique a eso de la moda, ha demostrado siempre ser una buena cristiana. En suma, tienes una familia devota y ejemplar. Por eso no alcanzas a darte cuenta de la gravedad de ese tipo de conductas. Son desviaciones de la moral y de las enseñanzas de nuestro Señor. Sé que lo has hecho con tu mejor voluntad. Pero no debes volver a ni tan siquiera insinuar que ese tipo de comportamientos es natural o normal.   
-Yo no dije eso.- Se defendió la interpelada casi con desesperación.- Les amonesté porque ellos no son quienes para condenar a nadie. Eso está en los evangelios. No juzgues y no te juzgarán…  
-¡Conozco muy bien los evangelios! - La cortó el padre Michael con irritación.- No necesito que me des una lección acerca de ellos.

Tras un denso e incómodo silencio, fue el propio sacerdote quien retomó la palabra tratando de sonar más conciliador.

-Te digo esto porque te aprecio, y sé con cuanta devoción te entregas a tu trabajo. Ha sido un malentendido, y si algún padre quiere venir a pedir cuentas yo me ocuparé de aclarárselo. Pero de ahora en adelante ten mucho cuidado.  
-Lo tendré, padre.- Musitó ella sin atreverse a levantar la vista.-  
-Anda, vuelve a tu clase, ya casi va a ser la hora de salir.- Remachó el cura con tinte más condescendiente.-

 

Daphne obedeció, recorriendo el pasillo cabizbaja. Eso era para ella una durísima prueba. No solo por los posibles problemas que hubiera podido crear. Lo peor es que se sentía como una hipócrita. Claro que no veía nada malo en que un niño tuviera dos madres. Para empezar, aun sentía esa inclinación ¿quién sabe si ella misma no hubiese podido compartir un hijo con Sabra de haber elegido ir a su lado? A veces imaginaba aquello…¿qué habría pasado si las dos?...

-No.- Se dijo moviendo la cabeza casi de modo frenético.- ¡Eso es una aberración! Se acabó, se terminó para mí. Soy una buena madre y una buena esposa. Hasta el padre Michael lo cree así. Tengo que apartar esas ideas tan terribles de mi mente. Por mi propio bien y el de mi familia.

 

Llegó finalmente a su clase y tras saludar a su compañera, quien se marchó al verla llegar, se ocupó de hacer que los niños fueran recogiendo. En cuanto tuvo un momento, se acercó a Richard y le dijo con tono suave pero algo inquieto.

-Cielo, desde ahora no digas que tienes dos mamis. ¿Vale?. Mejor di que una es tu mami y que Mei es tu tía.  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber el crío, que parecía entristecido al preguntar.- ¿Es malo?

 

Daphne suspiró cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. ¡Aquello le costaba tanto! Pero una vez más se obligó a pensar que era por el bien del pequeño, ¡e incluso por el suyo propio! No tuvo más remedio que afirmar.

-No es que sea malo pero es que no es del todo verdad, cariño. Nadie tiene dos mamás. Aunque a veces, si quieres mucho a una señora, la puedas llamar así. Por eso, para no confundir a tus amiguitos, es mejor que solo llames mami a una.  
-Vale.- Musitó el apagado niño.-

 

Daphne le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa ya nació vacía. Por suerte pudo llevar al crio hasta la ruta escolar sin novedad y reunirse con sus propios hijos y su esposo. Ella misma fue a buscar a Leah en tanto Martin llegaba de la mano con David. Al juntarse con el resto de su familia quiso ver todo lo bueno que tenía. Cualquiera que presenciara esa escena pensaría que eran un ejemplo de moral cristiana. Una auténtica bendición. Y así tenía que continuar siendo.

-¿Qué tal el día, cariño?- Preguntó su esposo entonces, con una sonrisa.-  
-Bien.- Fue capaz de añadir ella, intentando sonar jovial.-

 

Quiso pensar en Maggie, ella fue capaz de renegar de esa desviación y abrazar una vida normal. Con su marido y su hija. También sufrió mucho pero supo tomar el camino correcto. Daphne quería creer que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre las dos, una de la que, muy en el fondo, era consciente. Mientras que Margaret sí que cambió de forma auténtica, ella jamás había dejado de tener pensamientos impuros e incluso deseos sexuales por otras mujeres. A veces hasta se sorprendía a sí misma dedicando largas miradas a alguna compañera más joven y bonita. ¡Incluso a las alumnas mayores de bachillerato!

-¡No puedo, no puedo! - Pensaba con horror y angustia.- Tengo que combatirlo.

 

Por suerte Martin estaba ocupado charlando con su hijo y colocando las mochilas de los niños en la parte trasera del deslizador. Ella tenía a su lado a la pequeña Leah que se había quedado dormida en su carrito.

-De ahora en adelante, nadie será más categórica que yo.- Se propuso mirando a su esposo y a sus hijos y pensando.- Estaréis orgullosos de mí.

 

Y minutos después, algunos kilómetros más lejos, otra orgullosa mamá aguardaba. Era Mei Ling. La oriental tenía turno de mañana aquel día. De ese modo podían apañarse para recoger al crío. Por suerte la cuidadora de la ruta la conocía, aunque como una amiga de confianza de Sonia. Tras mucho deliberar y por el bien del niño, decidieron que esa sería la versión que darían ante el colegio. 

-¡Ojalá Richard no estuviera mezclado en esto!- pensaba Mei Ling no sin disgusto en tanto veía acercarse al deslizador que traía a los niños.- Si por nosotras fuera gritaríamos al mundo que estamos casadas y que nos amamos.

 

Sin embargo, Sonia tenía miedo a que eso provocase que echasen al niño del colegio. Pese a que Mei Ling le dijo que podrían incluso demandarlo por discriminación si eso se produjera. No obstante, su esposa no deseaba verse envuelta en más escándalos y la propia científica era remisa a eso. En caso de tener un juicio aquello les traería una publicidad nada bienvenida que afectaría a Richard. Y el crio era inocente y muy pequeño todavía para comprender…eso sin contar con que no las tenía todas consigo, en vista de la situación imperante en Nature, de llegar incluso a perderlo.

-Hola tesoro.- Le saludó afectuosamente en cuanto la cuidadora le bajó de su sillita entregándoselo.-

Tras tomarle en brazos y bajarle al suelo, Mei Ling se hizo cargo de su mochilita. Sonriente le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal el día hoy?

Aunque el niño la miraba con gesto serio y no respondía. Eso la extrañó.

-¿Va todo bien, cariño?- Insistió Mei Ling.-  
-Sí mami… tía Mei.- Rectificó con tono inseguro.-  
-¿Tía?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora inquiriendo perpleja.- ¿Por qué me llamas así?  
-No te puedo llamar mami nunca más, ya tengo una mami.- Repuso el crío con tristeza.-

 

La científica se detuvo, arrodillándose junto al niño para tras acariciarle la carita, preguntarle entre atónita y preocupada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre hemos sido mama Sonia y mamá Mei.

Richard desvió la mirada, casi a punto de llorar fue capaz de balbucir.

-Los niños y la seño Dap me han dicho que no está bien.  
-¿Cómo?- Exclamó su oyente, quién enseguida se dominó, al ver que ahora el pequeño sollozaba compungido.- Bueno, no llores cariño, no pasa nada. Anda ven, vamos a casa…

 

Trató de animar al crio durante el corto trayecto a su hogar y al fin lo logró. Richard dejó de llorar y tras desvestirle y, meterle en la bañera para que hiciera pompas de jabón, la oriental llamó al despacho de su mujer. Sonia estaba como de costumbre atareada revisando cifras y arreglando pases de modelos. Justo en ese instante además, Maray había entrado para hablar con ella.

-Disculpa un segundo, es mi esposa.- Le comentó a la joven al percatarse de la llamada.-

 

Lo puso en modo privado en lugar de con los altavoces como solía hacer en su despacho y saludó.

-Hola Mei. ¿Ya has recogido a Richard del colegio? ¿Qué te ha dicho qué?... Bueno, luego lo hablamos. Tranquila. Lo aclararemos con ella. Bien. No tardaré mucho en volver a casa, te quiero. Hasta luego…

 

Colgó y parecía algo agitada, Maray enseguida le preguntó con inquietud.

-¿Va todo bien?  
-Sí, no pasa nada.- Repuso su interlocutora esforzándose por sonreír.- Dime ¿qué querías pedirme?- Le preguntó pues estaban justo en eso cuando el teléfono sonó.-  
-Verás. Quisiera poder ir a ver a Keiko Tomoe. Tengo muchísimo interés en escucharla en persona y en cantar con ella. La llamé el otro día y me dijo que esta tarde tenía un hueco.  
-Bien, si no tienes ningún pase que hacer.- Comentó Sonia quién pese a todo tuvo el humor suficiente como para buscar una canción y proponer a la perpleja chica. - ¿Por qué no empiezas por cantar ésta?

 

Y Maray escuchó la voz de un hombre que sonaba bastante folclórica, y una letra que, en el idioma natal de Sonia, decía.

Entre Flores, Fandanguillos y alegrías,   
nació en España la tierra del amor   
Solo dios pudiera hacer tanta belleza,   
y es imposible que puedan haber dos. 

Y todo el mundo sabe que es verdad,   
y lloran cuando tienen que marchar.   
Por eso se oye este refrán 

"Que Viva España"   
Y siempre la recordarán   
"Que Viva España"   
La gente canta con ardor   
"Que Viva España"   
La vida tiene otro Sabor,   
Y España es la Mejor 

Es las tardes Soleadas de corrida,   
la gente aclama al diestro con fervor   
Y el saluda paseando a su cuadrilla,   
con esa gracia de Hidalgo Español 

La plaza por si sola vibra ya,   
y empieza nuestra Fiesta Nacional   
Por eso se oye este refrán 

"Que Viva España"   
Y siempre la recordarán   
"Que Viva España"   
La gente canta con ardor   
"Que Viva España"   
La vida tiene otro Sabor   
Y España es la Mejor 

Laralaralalarala   
"Que Viva España"   
Laralaralalarala   
"Que Viva España" 

La gente canta con ardor   
"Que Viva España" 

La vida tiene otro Sabor   
Y España es lo Mejor   
Que España es la Mejor!

(¡Que viva España! Manolo Escobar. Crédito al artista)

-¡Qué recuerdos!- Suspiró la supervisora sonriendo con un deje de nostalgia para comentar con su atónita interlocutora.- Echo de menos la Tierra y mi país.   
-Es un país muy hermoso. Lo visité alguna vez estando en París. España hace frontera con Francia. Y hasta llegué a desfilar en su capital, Madrid, creo que el sitio se llamaba la pasarela Cibeles. La gente es muy simpática allí. - Afirmó Maray sonriendo divertida ahora.-   
-Si pasaste por Barcelona, esa es la ciudad donde nací.- Le contó Sonia.- Y estuvo a punto de ser la capital de una nación independiente. Por suerte eso no sucedió.  
-No estoy muy puesta en historia.- Admitió la muchacha.- Pero sí que visité esa ciudad, y después de desfilar por Madrid, también recorrí la ciudad un poco. Visité incluso algunos museos. Verás, mis abuelos paternos fueron de Luna de Miel allí y conocieron parte de España. Y mis tías Kerria y Sam, vivieron en la capital con mi primo Brian durante unos años.- Le desveló a su vez a su contertulia.-  
-Dime una cosa.- Le pidió Sonia ahora con talante más serio.- ¿Tuvisteis tú o tu primo algún problema para ver a tus dos tías, bueno, sus dos madres, claro, como una pareja normal?  
-No.- Declaró Maray.- Recuerdo que de pequeña le pregunté a mi tía Kerria cómo podía querer a otra chica y casarse con ella. Mi madre se puso nerviosa, pero mi tía sonrió. Me contestó que se casó con Sam sencillamente porque se querían. Y mi primo Brian siempre lo ha visto de forma totalmente natural.  
-Tu tía es una mujer fantástica. Ha hecho mucho por ayudar a la gente.- Comentó Sonia con admiración.- Stephanie habla maravillas de ella.  
-Y tú también eres estupenda.- La alabó Maray interesándose a su vez.- ¿Va todo bien con tu mujer y tu hijo?  
-Sí, sí no te preocupes.- Pudo replicar la española.- Es que tenía curiosidad. Bueno.- Sonrió de nuevo, añadiendo con humor.- Te has ganado la tarde libre. Anda…ve a ver a Keiko Tomoe. Es una grandísima artista, como tu tía Kerria y como tu madre.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió la muchacha.- 

 

Y Maray se despidió saliendo del despacho. Aunque una vez fuera movió la cabeza con tristeza. Podía percibir que Sonia estaba preocupada. No obstante, eso quedaba fuera de su intervención. Otras cosas la reclamaban. Tenía muchas ganas de cantar con Keiko y de que ésta la aconsejara pero ese solamente fue el pretexto que dio, ya que algo le indicaba que tenía que prepararse para su labor principal.

-Me queda poco tiempo. Espero poder ir a casa a ver a mis padres, a mi hermano y a Alex. Después, en unos meses volveré a París con la abuela y Crista y luego…

 

Pensó en Asthel. Su hermano sí que estaba ya entregado a su cometido, cada vez con más intensidad. Le vio en alguna ocasión y charlaron de eso. El resto estaba a su vez preparándose, cada uno a su manera. Pronto se reunirían. Aunque antes ella sabía bien que tendría que pasar por momentos tristes y desagradables. Comenzando por el de esa misma tarde. Antes de ver a Keiko.

-Aprovecharé a disfrutar lo que pueda. Es un buen consejo el que mi hermano y los dioses me dieron.- Meditó diciéndose con pesar.- Aunque antes debo zanjar un asunto…es muy importante que lo haga, y para persuadir a esa persona tendré que mostrarme tal cual soy. Sé que Asthel lo entenderá.

 

Y hacía ello se encaminó. Entre tanto, otra que intentaba al menos aprovechar el tiempo era Gloria. La joven se debatía entre mejorar a toda costa en su poder y destreza y esos pensamientos que la asediaban. ¿Por qué a ella? Era realmente embarazoso y molesto. Por no decir irritante. Lo había estado intentando hasta la saciedad, pero fracasaba una y otra vez. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?...

-Si esto es el amor, mi abuela Elua tenía razón. Es realmente inútil y contraproducente.- Mascullaba con frustración. – ¡Una maldita debilidad que hay que suprimir! 

 

Caminaba por la calle vistiendo un sencillo pantalón liso y una sudadera, con zapatillas deportivas. Se encontraba más cómoda en ese atuendo humano que en cualquier otro. Pensó en ir al Clargin. ¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas tenía algo de hambre y las deliciosas tartas de allí la ayudarían a olvidar, al menos por el momento. Se dirigió pues a ese lugar. Llegó pronto, vio a Hipatia, la hermana pequeña de Franklin, atendiendo a unos pocos clientes. Entró y se sentó en una mesa apartada. Al poco esa muchachita se aproximó sonriente.

-Hola Gloria, dime ¿qué te pongo?  
-Lo de siempre.- Repuso ésta con tono indiferente.-

 

La camarera asintió. ¡Ya sabía lo que eso significaba! De modo que corrió a la cocina. Por suerte Gin había venido. Pudo contarle la visita que esa tal Nelly hizo y eso alegró mucho a la dueña. Incluso se emocionó. 

-Lástima no haber estado, me hubiese gustado mucho volver a verla.  
-Es una mujer muy guapa.- Afirmó Hipatia quién, sin embargo, comentó.- Pero parecía triste.  
-La pobre pasó por muchas vicisitudes. Su madre murió siendo ella muy niña.- Le contó Ginger.-   
-Pues ahí está Gloria que tampoco me da la impresión de que esté contenta.- Apuntó la joven eso sí, resoplando en tanto agitaba una mano.- Al menos eso no se nota en su apetito, me ha pedido lo de siempre.  
-Al menos gracias entre otras cosas, a su voracidad saiyajin, todavía subsistimos. Miraré cuantas tartas Sandy nos quedan aún.- Se sonrió Ginger yendo de inmediato hacia la cámara refrigerada.- 

 

Y por su parte la clienta aludida pensaba en sus cosas. Trató de ver a Alex, incluso pensó en ir a la Academia, aunque lo pensó mejor. Eso sería humillarse. Y jamás haría tal cosa. Si ese tonto estaba lo bastante ciego como para preferir a esa modelito ñoña, ella, como hija de un noble saiyajin, no se rebajaría. 

-Malditas costumbres humanas. Sería muy fácil derrotar a esa estúpida en un combate. Pero estoy atada por mi palabra. - Se decía llena de frustración.- 

 

Y es que, al haber jurado no emplear su fuerza contra los humanos, eso salvaba a esa ridícula individua de su ira. Pero quizás los dioses estuvieran decididos a que ese enfrentamiento se produjese. Gloria no pudo creerlo cuando vio precisamente a esa boba entrar en la cafetería de Ginger.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó la joven.-  
-Hola, buenas.- Le sonrió Hipatia apresurándose a ir a su encuentro.- Señorita Malden.   
-Llámame Maray.- Se rio ésta.- 

 

Y es que la bisoña camarera le tenía mucha admiración a esa joven modelo y cantante. De hecho Maray solía regalarles con alguna interpretación en el karaoke siempre que acudía. Eso animaba el sitio y los clientes aumentaban. Y esta vez la chica no quiso ser menos.

-¿Qué desea tomar?- Inquirió Hipatia de forma muy solícita.-  
-Antes de nada ,dime. ¿Qué canción quieres que cante?- Le preguntó afablemente a la chiquilla.-  
-Una que me gusta mucho es esa que ha sacado cantando con su madre.- Contestó la azorada Hipatia.-  
-¡Qué más quisiera yo!- Se rio Maray explicándole.- Es un holo video que montamos, con momentos de sus actuaciones, yo tuve que grabarlo en un escenario de realidad virtual. Para que luego cuadrara.  
-Ya comprendo. Mi hermano me lo explicó.- Declaró su contertulia, comentando con admiración.- Las imágenes de su madre son de cuando ella cantaba en las Justices, y están hechas de tal forma que las dos parece que cantan a la vez.  
-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que me llames de usted.- Sonrió luminosamente Maray mirando a la muchachita con ternura.- No soy tan mayor.

 

Aunque a nivel físico tenía que agacharse un poco para mirar a su contertulia, aun llevando zapatos planos, su metro ochenta y seis era muy superior al apenas metro sesenta de Hipatia, pese a que el de la camarera estuviese realzado por zapatos de ligero tacón.

-Pero has versionado varias de sus canciones y son tan buenas como cuando las cantaba ella.- La halagó su fan atreviéndose a tutearla por fin.-   
-No, que va. Mi madre era mucho mejor solista que yo. De hecho versionó ésta de una cantante antigua que ella admiraba mucho.- Rebatió modestamente Maray, alegando eso sí.- Aunque hago cuanto puedo por no desmerecer a ninguna de las dos. 

 

La entusiasta fan que tenía no estaba de acuerdo en eso, consideraba que el talento de Maray era enorme y no tardó en activar el holo proyector para mostrar la prueba con ese video clip. La misma Maray sonrió al verse a sí misma junto a su madre. Gracias a la magia de la tecnología las dos parecían tener la misma edad y estar cantando juntas. Ella se unió incluso a esa proyección para declamar la letra.

 

Pon tu mano en tu corazón y dime  
Que hemos terminado, ooh  
Oh, pon tu mano en tu corazón, pon tu mano en tu corazón  
Tu mano en tu corazón

Bien, una cosa es enamorarse…  
Y otra hacerlo durar  
Pienso que solo estábamos comenzando  
Y ahora dices que somos el pasado  
Oh mírame a los ojos y dime si realmente hemos terminado

Sabes que una cosa es decir que me quieres  
Pero otra sentirlo en el corazón  
Y si no pretendías verlo  
¿Por qué comenzamos?

Oh, quiero oír que me digas  
Que no quieres mi amor

Pon tu mano en tu corazón y dime  
Que todo ha terminado  
No lo creeré hasta que tú  
Pongas tu mano en tu corazón  
Y digas que hemos acabado, ooh

 

Gloria escuchaba entre perpleja y molesta. Es más, su enfado iba aumentando. Estaba convencida de que esa estúpida cantaba con tono pretendidamente alegre y que estaba tratando de burlarse de ella. Y es que Maray proseguía, incluso dando palmas ante la complacencia de los allí presentes y la encantada sonrisa de Hipatia…

Oh, pon tu mano en tu corazón.  
Tu mano en tu corazón

A ellos les gusta hablar sobre para siempre  
Pero la mayoría de la gente nunca tiene la ocasión  
¿Quieres perder nuestro amor juntos?

-¡Se está refiriendo a Alex, seguro, la muy zorra se burla de él, y de mí!- Pensaba la airada saiyajin.-

¿Encuentras un nuevo romance?  
Oh. Quiero oírte decirme  
Que no quieres mi amor

Pon tu mano en tu corazón y dime  
Que todo ha terminado  
No lo creeré hasta que tú  
Pongas tu mano en tu corazón  
Y digas que hemos acabado, ooh!

Pon tu mano en tu corazón y dime  
Que todo ha terminado  
No lo creeré hasta que tú  
Pongas tu mano en tu corazón  
Y digas que hemos acabado, ooh!

 

En el video podía verse a la madre y la hija evolucionando de modo perfectamente coreografiado, más bien era Maray quién imitaba de maravilla los pasos de su progenitora, hechos años antes incluso de que ella misma naciera. Ahora la modelo bailaba un poco también, repitiendo aquello para deleite del auditorio, bueno, de todos los espectadores salvo de una.

Oh, pon tu mano en tu corazón.  
Tu mano en tu corazón  
Oh, pon tu mano en tu corazón.  
Tu mano en tu corazón  
Oh, pon tu mano en tu corazón.  
Tu mano en tu corazón

Oh mírame a los ojos  
Y dime que realmente hemos acabado

Pon tu mano en tu corazón y dime  
Que todo ha terminado  
No lo creeré hasta que tú  
Pongas tu mano en tu corazón  
Y digas que hemos acabado, ooh

(Hand on your heart. Kylie Minogue. Crédito a la artista)

 

Y al terminar la música hubo aplausos como de costumbre. Aunque estos se acallaron pronto cuando la saiyajin, de pie y acercándose a la atónita Maray, aplaudía pero con irónica sorna, canturreando de modo burlón parodiando.

-Pon tu mano en tu corazón… ¡a ver si te da un infarto! Realmente cursi. Eso solo lo hacen quienes tienen un corazón débil. O están agotados…opino que tus canciones son ridículas. ¿Es que no te cansas de resultar tan empalagosa?- Le inquirió con manifiesto desdén.-

 

Hipatia se quedó mirando a Gloria con la boca abierta, no comprendía porqué se había puesto así. La propia Ginger se aproximó extrañada en tanto algunos clientes contemplaban la escena igualmente perplejos.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.- Pudo responder Maray con calma, sin apartar los ojos de los de su interlocutora.-  
-¡De sobra lo sabes, niñata!- Estalló Gloria finalmente destrozando una mesa cercana con un puñetazo.- Ya me tienes harta con tus aires de diva. ¿Quién te has creído que eres, eh?

 

Ahora sí que muchos de los presentes se levantaron saliendo de allí de un modo rápido y discreto. Nadie deseaba estar cerca de una saiyajin cuando ésta se enfurecía. La única que reaccionó fue Ginger, quién, acercándose a Gloria, musitó con tinte conciliador.

-Seguro que Maray no ha pretendido hacer ni decir nada que te ofendiese.

La muchacha pareció calmarse al escuchar el alegato de la dueña, bajó la cabeza levemente para dirigirse a ella con tono más comedido y pausado.

-Te pido perdón, te pagaré lo que he destrozado.

También vio a Hipatia llorar, eso le dolió, apreciaba a esa muchachita, la hermana de Franklin siempre había sido muy agradable con ella. 

-Lo siento. Si te he asustado no fue mi intención. – Musitó a la joven camarera en tanto miraba a la niña con pesar.-

 

Sin embargo, no dudó en encararse con esa modelo que se había mantenido al margen, cerca de la salida y sentenciar en tono más bajo y controlado pero igualmente amenazador.

-Y tú, no tientes más tu suerte. Eres afortunada porque prometí no emplear mi fuerza contra los humanos, pero bien pensado en tu caso eso no cuenta. Sé que eres hija de un saiyajin. De todos modos estamos en un lugar propiedad de alguien a quien aprecio y respeto. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero en lo sucesivo te lo advierto, quítate de mí vista o atente a las consecuencias.

 

Aunque, para su sorpresa, Maray no dio la impresión de achantarse, más bien le dedicó una mirada entristecida y replicó con tono sereno.

-No sé por qué me odias, nunca te hice nada malo.  
-¿Odiarte?- Se sonrió burlonamente Gloria, para espetar.- Una saiyajin de verdad no odia a quien desprecia. Eso sería concederle un honor que no merece. Pero sigue provocándome y lo lamentarás.  
-¿Qué entiendes tú por una provocación?- Inquirió su contertulia con mayor severidad ahora aseverando sin parecer intimidada.- Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que sientes. Pero si quieres que hablemos de esto en otra parte, no tengo ningún inconveniente.  
-Dudo mucho que tengas el valor necesario para verme fuera de aquí.- Replicó Gloria sonriendo sardónicamente en tanto aproximaba sus ojos a los de su interlocutora, mirándola ligeramente hacia arriba.-   
-Por favor, chicas.- Les pidió una angustiada Ginger.- Dejadlo ya.  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió Maray mirando con afabilidad a la preocupadísima dueña del establecimiento.- Es solamente un malentendido. Ya lo resolveremos. Cuando ella quiera.

 

Gloria se limitó a mover la cabeza y salió de la cafetería, caminaba tratando a duras penas de templar su furia. Sus ojos incluso brillaban con un tono rojizo. El dominarse no le era tarea fácil. Su sangre saiyajin hervía por esa humillación. Podría destrozar a esa estúpida de un solo golpe pero era consciente de que no debía hacerlo. Solo deseaba salir volando hacia un páramo alejado de todo y estallar para liberar su ira. En cuanto pudo se elevó surcando rauda el cielo. Tras unos minutos a gran velocidad llegó a un paraje desierto, cerca del bosque boreal. Allí elevó su poder y tras dar un enorme grito emitió una enorme cantidad de energía que devastó una planicie entera. Por suerte no destruyó nada de importancia. Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y cuando estaba más tranquila escuchó lo que menos habría podido imaginar.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Oyó preguntarle a aquella individua.-

 

No podía salir de su asombro. Ya no era que se hubiese atrevido a ir tras ella. Sencillamente Gloria no pudo ni imaginar cómo se las habría apañado esa chica para seguirla y alcanzarla sin que la percibiera siquiera.

-Es hija de un saiyajin, yo misma lo dije, quizás eso lo explique.- Trató de responderse a sí misma, sin salir todavía de su perplejidad.- Sí, eso tiene que ser. Entonces será mucho más fácil…- Meditó durante unos instantes y tras pensar que hacer, aclarándose la garganta declaró en alta voz.- Muy bien. Admito que me has sorprendido. No esperaba esto de ti. Quizás no seas tan patética como pareces.

 

Maray se aproximó caminando despacio hasta ella y sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, replicó sin dar muestras de temor

-Veo que no te gusto yo ni tampoco te gustan mis canciones.  
-Admito entonces que ves muy bien.- Concedió Gloria aumentando su aura de energía para advertir con un tinte falsamente condescendiente.- Y te advierto que no es buena idea el provocar mi disgusto.  
-Nunca quise hacerte daño.- Replicó su interlocutora.-  
-¿Hacerme daño? ¿Tú a mí?- Se rio la saiyajin entre atónita e incrédula.- 

 

Y elevando la palma de su mano emitió una onda de energía que derribó a su contertulia. En tanto Maray se ponía trabajosamente en pie, Gloria se rio, espetando con tinte triunfal.

-Ahora vamos a ver de lo que estás hecha…

 

Aunque su rival, una vez se puso en pie sacudiéndose la tierra, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella sin parpadear, limitándose a sentenciar.

-Puede que no me conozcas tanto como crees. Está bien. Cantaré algo más acorde a tus gustos, solo para ti…


	41. Encrucijadas

Franklin trabajaba sin descanso, estaba muy cerca de atraparle. Ese hacker era muy bueno, incluso excepcional, pero él no era nada malo a su vez. Le había estado siguiendo la pista durante meses ya, chequeando sus transacciones y todas las pantallas que usaba. Al fin, auxiliado por una computadora que él mismo había programado, tenía todas las variantes algorítmicas necesarias como para diseñar un curso de actuación que predijera los movimientos de su rival.

-Sí, esta vez te tengo.- Se dijo con satisfacción. –

 

No obstante eso era muy sacrificado, había tenido que interrumpir sus investigaciones en otros campos y apenas sacaba tiempo para ir aprobando su carrera. En fin, aprobar para él significaba tener simples A en sus calificaciones. Por supuesto que, de vida social, nada. Y lo más importante, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos y a Gloria en especial.

-Sé que no le importo, al menos en ese sentido.- Pensaba con tristeza.- Aunque no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ella. Y estoy seguro que, en el fondo, tiene un corazón humano. Sé lo que ha sufrido viendo como Alex estaba con Maray.

 

Aunque esas reflexiones se interrumpieron de modo brusco. Su pantalla tenía activado un icono desconocido. Había surgido de repente. El chico era lo bastante experto como para desconfiar. Aquello podría ser un malware o un virus especial, posiblemente enviado por ese hacker. A buen seguro que, del mismo modo que él le había estado siguiendo la pista, su rival en la red lo habría descubierto y estaría haciendo lo propio, así que tras programar un antivirus que él mismo había creado, se dispuso a analizar eso.

-No te será tan sencillo librarte de mí, amigo.- Se sonrió en tanto contraprogramaba.-

 

Sin embargo se sorprendió, eso no era un virus, ni un gusano. Es más, era una indicación con GPS que daba una posición, y un mensaje cifrado que le decía.

-Enhorabuena, me has pillado, pero eso no importa ahora, quiero hablar contigo. Eres el único que ha estado a mi altura y precisaré tu ayuda para algo muy importante.- Leyó perplejo.- Vaya.- Musitó.- Quizás quiera ficharme para su empresa de crimen organizado…

 

De modo que, sin perder ni un segundo, replicó en ese mismo código.

-Lo lamento, seas quien seas, no voy a infringir la ley. Sería mejor que te entregases…

 

Aguardó la réplica y tras unos minutos algo más le llegó, sólo que en esta ocasión era un paquete con muchos datos, prácticamente terabytes que rebotaban en todos los servidores de Nature para evitar que pudiera localizar su procedencia. 

-Esto es muy serio.- Declaró en voz alta, pese a estar solo en esa sala.- Una de dos, o es una gigantesca bomba informática o ese tipo me está enviando algo muy importante. Y sólo tengo un modo de averiguarlo…

 

En su casa Sonia y Mei Ling discutían sobre lo sucedido una vez acostaron al pequeño Richard. La oriental le comentaba a su esposa lo que su hijo le contase cuando le recogió.

-¿Qué se lo dijo la señorita Kensington? ¿Daphne? No puedo creerlo.- Repuso la perpleja española. – Puede que Richy lo haya malinterpretado.- Quiso justificar apelando a la corta edad del niño, llamándole además por el cariñoso apodo que le habían puesto desde que nació.-   
-No me lo pareció, esas palabras sonaban muy adultas para él. Alguien mayor se lo dijo.- Opuso Mei Ling, quién molesta, añadió.- Deberíamos ir a hablar con ella.  
-La llamaré, tengo su teléfono. Como madre puedo ir a una tutoría.- Afirmó.-  
-Lo malo es que yo siempre quedo fuera.- Se lamentó su pareja, reivindicándose.- ¡Y siento que soy tan madre suya como puedas serlo tú!  
-Lo sé, pero tú sabes también que no es tan sencillo.- Suspiró Sonia que tuvo una buena idea al proponer.- ¿Y si quedamos fuera del colegio? A tomar algo como si de tres amigas se tratase.

 

Su interlocutora elevó la vista al techo, parecía enfadada aunque, tras unos segundos de meditar acerca de aquello, finalmente asintió.

-Todo sea por el bien de Richard. Aunque ya estoy harta de tener que esconderme. Me he pasado la vida haciéndolo, por una causa u otra. Y ya es hora de que podamos ser libres y mostrarnos como una verdadera familia. ¿No crees?  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y lo sabes.- Replicó pacientemente Sonia, para agregar sin embargo con inquietud.- Pero no ignoras como son las cosas en este mundo. La intolerancia ha ido ganando adeptos y mucho terreno. La gente vota a políticos cada vez más conservadores y puritanos. Y los últimos rumores apuntan a que quieren sacar adelante una ley que anule cualquier tipo de enlace o matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Y también entre razas y especies diferentes.  
-Eso es una locura. No se pueden quebrar cosas que ya están instituidas. ¡No pueden quitarnos nuestros derechos! - Estalló Mei Ling.- 

 

La científica trató de relajarse y suspiró. No deseaba despertar al niño y menos que la oyera gritar o verla así de furiosa. Esa no era la educación que querían darle.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la oriental bajando el tono y la mirada.- Estarás tan asustada y enfadada como yo y parece que te estuviera haciendo responsable.

 

Sonia la abrazó y luego besó suavemente los labios de su mujer para sonreír mirándola a los ojos y replicar en tono conciliador.

-No podrán hacer eso. Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para impedírselo.

 

Mei Ling asintió, así pudo retomar la palabra más calmada para convenir.

-Empecemos por charlar con Daphne… a ver qué explicaciones nos da. Luego ya pensaremos en lo demás.

 

En casa de los Adams la cena estaba servida. Una vez más Clyde se ocupó de cocinar, convenientemente auxiliado por su hija no tardó en terminar una de sus especialidades. Wina y Melissa se sentaron a la mesa en tanto él las servía. En esta ocasión un risotto.

-Espero que os guste, es un plato que he estado desarrollando.- Dijo él agregando divertido.- Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda, hija.  
-¡Pues yo espero que no lo hayas experimentado en el laboratorio, papá! - Se rio Wina.-  
-Lo mío es la ingeniería robótica. No los compuestos biológicos. - Se sonrió él aludido.-   
-Tampoco eres mal chef.- Le halagó su esposa.- Y eso tiene su mérito.  
-Ninguna somos buenas en la cocina. Yo únicamente llego a pinche. - Admitió Wina.- De hecho sobreviví a base de comida precocinada en la universidad.

 

Y tras este comentario los comensales dieron buena cuenta de la cena. Estaban de hecho terminándola cuando sonó el intercomunicador con una vídeo llamada…

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- Se preguntó Melissa yendo a contestar.-

Al conectar la imagen vieron entre atónitos y alarmados el semblante de Emma, la chica parecía estar muy nerviosa. Apenas si pudo balbucir, rodeada de penumbra.

-¡Por favor! Necesito vuestra ayuda. He hecho algo terrible…  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber la doctora Adamas con inquietud, lo mismo que el resto.-  
-No quiero contarlo por video teléfono.- Susurró la interpelada. –  
-¿Estás en casa?- Intervino Clyde.-  
-Sí. - Asintió Emma.- ¡Os lo suplico, venid deprisa!  
-No te muevas de allí, ahora vamos.- Le indicó el doctor Adams.-

 

La aludida asintió una vez más, cortando después la comunicación. Los tres se dispusieron a salir, aunque Melissa le dijo a su hija.

-Será mejor que tú te quedes, por si hay que contactar con alguien.  
-Pero mamá.- Quiso oponer Wina mirándola con preocupación.-  
-Haz lo que dice tu madre.- Añadió Clyde.- Tranquila, en cuanto lleguemos a casa de Emma te llamaremos.

 

La muchacha asintió, se sentía intranquila pero confiaba en sus padres. De modo que los dos se marcharon en un deslizador rumbo al piso de Emma. 

-Espero que no tengan ningún problema. Tengo un mal presentimiento, esto no me gusta. - Pensaba Wina, deseosa de que todo fuera bien.-

 

Por otra parte, ya de vuelta en la Ciudad del Sur y tras su conversación con el doctor Ginga, Nelly estaba pensativa, aunque eso no le había impedido ir a supervisar a sus chicas en Sagan City antes de volver a su casa. Tenía tres de ellas en apartamentos, recibiendo por separado. Es resultaba algo más caro, pero también más seguro. La propietaria del negocio no era ajena a la moralidad imperante en la capital. Quizás en su sede habitual las cosas fueran más relajadas, pero aquí, tres chicas que tuvieran tantas visitas masculinas captarían inmediatamente la atención de las autoridades. De modo que mejor no arriesgarse. Por otro lado, fiel a su filosofía, ella prefería la calidad a la cantidad. Sus “trabajadoras” tenían pocos clientes, pero muy selectos. Eran chicas como ella misma, que ejercían el papel dominante en la mayor parte de las ocasiones. En el primer piso todo transcurrió sin novedad, la muchacha morena que lo ocupaba le dio un informe sobre las ganancias del mes. Nelly le entregó su comisión que fue cuantiosa y se marchó. Luego, tras un encuentro realmente inesperado en el segundo de los pisos, fue a visitar a la última de ellas, una de pelo castaño que era especial, tanto como lo era ella misma. Por ello debía ponerla la corriente de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Al llegar aguardó un poco puesto que esa chica estaba ocupada. Nelly se instaló cómodamente en un cuarto contiguo donde pudo escuchar algunos insultos proferidos por una vez femenina, golpes y quejidos de hombre. Tras unos minutos el cliente salía encantado murmurando mientras se frotaba algunas partes del cuerpo.

-No sé cómo tiene tanta fuerza, ¡es increíble!. Me encanta como me trata. Sobre todo cuando me levanta en vilo. ¡Soy su pelele!

 

Nelly le vio salir y sonrió. Ese tipo debía de ser realmente raro o estar muy mal de la cabeza para contratar los servicios de esa muchacha. Además de ser una maltratadora nata cobraba carísimo. Pero eso era, sin ninguna duda, excelente para el negocio. Otras cosa que sus clientes deseaban era privacidad. Por ello prudentemente esperó en la otra habitación hasta que ese tipo se marchase del apartamento, luego tocó educadamente a la puerta del “gabinete” de su empleada.

-¿Sí? ¿Olvidaste algo, estúpido esclavo?- Pudo escuchar una pregunta hecha en tono entre airado e insultante desde el otro lado.-  
-Soy yo - replicó Nelly con tono despreocupado.-  
-Pasa.- Fue la respuesta más suave y relajada que recibió.-

 

Al entrar vio a una chica de su estatura, aunque parecía bastante más alta subida en esas enormes botas rojas de tacón de aguja que calzaba. Una minifalda negra y un sujetador de cuero de ese mismo color completaban el conjunto. Nelly tomó asiento en el borde de una cama que había al lado y preguntó.

-¿Qué tal el día, Ángela?  
-Bien.- Suspiró la aludida sentándose a su lado.- Los tarados habituales.

Sin más ceremonias, la trabajadora se quitó esas botas y declaró.

-Al menos me puedo dar el gusto de golpear a los humanos. Aunque desearía poder aplastarles con mis manos.  
-Dadas las circunstancias, es mejor para ti limitarte al trabajo.- Le aconsejó su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno, tampoco está tan mal.- Se sonrió afirmando con humor.- Les maltrato, les insulto, les agredo y me pagan por ello. Y nada mal por cierto.  
-Celebro que lo disfrutes.- Repuso Nelly con el mismo tono y algo de ironía al añadir.- Quizás esta era tu verdadera vocación. Mejor que eliminar humanos, divertirte con ellos.

Ahora su interlocutora la miró con gesto más serio a la par que respondía.

-Entiendo que me hiciste un favor. Tras la derrota de los míos tuve que escapar y esconderme. Cualquiera de esos súper saiyajin me habría liquidado en un instante. O, en el mejor de los casos, me hubiesen encerrado en una celda de seguridad para el resto de mi vida. - Admitió la individua.-   
-A estas alturas no crees que nadie esté ya pendiente de encontrarte. ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Nelly.-

 

Sin embargo Ángela, obviando su respuesta, la miró con una expresión inquisitiva y quiso saber a su vez.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué. Pudiste haberme denunciado, sabes perfectamente lo que hice. Y en lugar de ello me ofreciste esto. Bueno, no es que me apasione precisamente, pero no está tan mal. Ni tan siquiera he tenido que acostarme con ninguno de estos patéticos humanos. Y lo hubiese hecho de no tener otra opción…  
-¿Qué pasó con aquello de antes morir que la humillación de estar cautiva?- Se sonrió su interlocutora, pues recordaba aquella frase cuando se conocieron.-  
-Pasó que me di cuenta de que me gusta vivir.- Replicó sinceramente su contertulia devolviéndole una sonrisa irónica.- Y que tampoco estoy encerrada en ningún sitio, salvo aquí durante las horas de trabajo.

 

Y es que Nelly la encontró malherida y vagando por las calles, de hecho Ángela parecía entonces una mujer normal, víctima del ataque, dado que con cautela se desembarazó de todo lo que hubiera podido incriminarla, incluyendo uniforme o armas Arcoily. Pero nada más verla, cuando Kassandra la llevó hasta ella, su benefactora sintió que, de algún modo, ambas estaban conectadas.

-También hicieron esos experimentos en mí.- Reconoció la ex comandante enemiga.- Lo mismo que en tu hermana Kassandra. Teníamos contacto con ella. La ayudamos a encontrarte.- Le contó entonces. – Por esa razón, cuando le envié una llamada de auxilio pudo localizarme.  
-Por ese motivo decidí ayudarte.- Le contestó Nelly.- Ella dijo que, pese a todo, podíamos fiarnos de ti.  
-Por eso y porque con mi fuerza he mantenido a raya a todos los chulos y grupos mafiosos que han querido tenerte bajo su control, querida.- Repuso su interlocutora con un evidente tinte de sarcasmo.-  
-Bueno, eso también ha tenido algo que ver.- No dudó en admitir su jefa con el mismo tono. No obstante le contó con voz más seria.- Pero ahora vengo a advertirte. Hay alguien que seguro estaría muy contento de volverte a ver. Y no para darte un abrazo precisamente.

 

La muchacha recordaba su visita al anterior piso. Su otra empleada, Mandy, estaba con alguien. Aunque la sesión no parecía desarrollarse del modo habitual. De hecho, la meretriz salió visiblemente sorprendida. Era una chica rubia y no muy alta, de apenas veinte años que estaba en la universidad y que tenía problemas económicos. De un modo discreto ganaba así algo de dinero. Nelly estaba aguardando a que terminase con el cliente, sin embargo, la joven salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al que ella estaba.

-Perdona.- Le dijo entrando de forma precipitada.- Pero tengo un problema.  
-¿Llamamos a Ángela?- Quiso saber su jefa.- ¿Acaso ese tipo se está pasando?  
-No, no es eso. En realidad me ha dicho que quiere un servicio, pero contigo. Me ha asegurado que quiere contratar a Lady Morgana. Para algo muy personal.  
-¿Conmigo?¿Y cómo sabe que estoy aquí?- Preguntó Nelly en voz alta.-

Y para su asombro, su empleada le contestó como si aquel tipo ya hubiera previsto esa cuestión.

-Me dijo que, para saber eso, tendrás que ir a verle a la habitación. Que la recompensa te merecerá muchísimo la pena.  
-Pues aquí no tengo mi ropa. ¿Podrías prestarme unas botas y un traje?- Le pidió a la chica.-  
-Creo que no son de tu talla.- Objetó su perpleja interlocutora.-  
-No importa, para unos minutos puedo aguantarlas.- Replicó Nelly, realmente picada en la curiosidad.-

 

Su chica tenía un número menos de calzado, aunque eso no le impidió a Nelly ponerse esas botas de montar que Mandy pudo dejarla. Completó el disfraz con unos pantalones militares y una chaqueta que daba la impresión de ser un antiguo uniforme paramilitar de un grupo nazi, además de una peluca pelirroja que su empleada tenía. Así ataviada entró chasqueando un látigo y declarando con ese impostado tono de superioridad y desdén que tan bien sabía fingir.

-¿Dónde está mi esclavo?. ¿A qué esperas a lamerme las botas, perro?- Gritó por todo saludo.-

 

Aunque a sus espaldas la respuesta que oyó hizo que se le cortase la respiración. Conocía muy bien esa voz, a pesar de los años transcurridos.

-Me temo que, con esas botas no podrías correr mucho esta vez, Nelly.

 

Se giró pasmada para ver a un hombre de metro ochenta, pelo rubio oscuro y un ligero bigote de mismo tono. Estaba completamente vestido, llevando una cazadora de piel y un pantalón vaquero con zapatillas deportivas. Lo cual llamaba mucho la atención, teniendo en cuenta para lo que se suponía que habría venido a verla. Pero Nelly enseguida comprendió que no estaba allí por esa clase de servicios. De hecho la chica apenas pudo musitar, olvidándose por completo de su papel.

-¡Dean!  
-Celebro que me hayas reconocido también. Hace mucho tiempo. ¿No es así?  
-Pero ¿cómo has?...- Fue capaz de balbucir ella, sintiéndose de pronto más avergonzada de lo que había estado en años.-  
-Anda, quítate esas botas, está claro que no son de tu número.- Se rio él.-   
-No será tan fácil.- Pudo replicar ella, envarada todavía y desde luego incómoda en todos los sentidos.-

 

Se sentó sobre una cama que había en ese cuarto y el muchacho tuvo a bien ayudarla tirando de ellas hasta que la joven pudo quitárselas. Nelly suspiró aliviada al librarse de ese calzado que le estaba oprimiendo los pies. Fue entonces cuando el joven le contó.

-Llevo años controlándote, tus finanzas, tus movimientos, hasta tus especificaciones en la página de contactos que tienes. Nunca quise piratearte nada. Y menos cuando hace poco descubrí lo que te traes entre manos. Por eso he querido verte otra vez, sencillamente para darte las gracias.  
-¿Las gracias?- Se sorprendió ella, que parecía no entender.- ¿Por qué?

 

Dean sonrió moviendo la cabeza para replicar.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Sé perfectamente lo que has hecho. Y te lo agradezco, es lo que yo debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca fui un buen hijo. Gracias por ayudar a mi madre a reflotar su negocio.

 

Nelly suspiró aliviada. ¿Así que se trataba de eso? En efecto, había contactado con un bufete prestigioso para ayudar a Ginger de forma anónima. Se sentía en deuda con esa mujer, y sobre todo, con cargo de conciencia por haberla engañado. Así lo confesó.

-Le mentí a tu pobre madre asegurándole que hablaba contigo y que me enviabas mensajes. Al principio porque me daba lástima, pero luego le saqué provecho, ya sabes, tarta Sandy y batidos. Y escaparme de casa al menos durante un rato para hablar con alguien que me apreciaba de verdad. No estoy orgullosa de eso, ni tampoco de otras muchas cosas que he tenido que hacer. Imagino lo que estarás pensando de mí.- Remachó mirando al suelo.-  
-Lo que imagino es que tu vida habrá tenido que ser muy dura, como la mía, y que has hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir, como yo. Ninguno habremos sido unos santos, pero tampoco somos unos demonios. O, al menos, no somos peores que muchos hipócritas que se dicen virtuosos.  
-En eso tienes toda la razón, he tenido a bastantes de ellos como clientes.- Se sonrió amargamente ella.- Y son los peores de todos.  
-Por eso mismo, quería verte y también deseaba pedirte un favor.- Comentó él.- Otro más…  
-Contigo puedo ser mucho más complaciente.- Afirmó la chica, acariciándole el cuello para susurrar.- Si es lo que quieres.  
-Mentiría si dijera que cuando éramos unos chavales no estaba coladito por ti.- Sonrió Dean, quién pese a todo, se apartó de ella para añadir más en serio.- No, no es eso. Nunca querría eso contigo. Ya no.  
-Entiendo que una relación romántica con una puta no es algo que los hombres quieran.- Declaró la joven con aplastante sinceridad y gesto apesadumbrado.-  
\- Siendo un hacker profesional, no veo por qué yo iba a tener una condición moral mejor que la tuya.- Rebatió Dean que amablemente agregó.- Al contrario, las putas, como tú te titulas, me parecen de las personas más de fiar. Es más, confío en una mujer que se vende, te dice el precio y cumple con su parte del contrato. Son mucho mejores que las que afirman quererte y luego te engañan. Contigo el cliente sabe que lo que va a oír y lo que recibirá durante el tiempo que dure el servicio, es meramente cuestión de negocios. Como en mi caso, mis clientes saben lo que pueden esperar de mí si cumplen su parte y también si no lo hacen.

 

La muchacha le miró sorprendida en un principio, aunque después sonrió agradecida para querer saber, ya con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces de mí?...

 

Ahora Ángela la miraba nerviosa, su jefa, tras guardarse la mayor parte de esos recuerdos para sí misma le había contado sencillamente que ese viejo conocido anónimo tenía ahora bastante poder y que seguía tras de ella.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió con visible temor.-  
-Se fue antes de que yo llegara y Mandy no me lo dijo.- Mintió su contertulia quien tras recordar lo sucedido con Dean había optado por ocultar su identidad, por mor de su acuerdo con él.- Por fortuna para ti, ella le encaminó a una pista falsa. Ese tipo cree que estás en la Ciudad del Sur. Eso te dará tiempo. Pero cuando descubra que no es así..  
-Acabaré con él, ¡sea quien sea! - Aseguró Ángela con tinte agresivo y decidido.-  
-Puede que no sea lo más prudente.- Desestimó Nelly.- Quizás pertenezca al servicio secreto o a la policía. A buen seguro que no trabajará solo. Y no sabemos si pudiera ser un saiyajin.

 

De hecho, eso era en parte verdad. Dean le comentó tras explicarle lo que quería, que tampoco estaba sólo en su búsqueda.

-Me las apañé para contactar con la embajada de Nuevo Vegeta a través de conducto diplomático. Por ley no pueden rastrear eso desde Nature ni tampoco preguntar al embajador. Le envié unos datos que le hicieron sospechar. No tardó en responder. Me prometió que uno de sus guerreros iría conmigo para ayudarme y que ninguno de los suyos, ni el mismo, me denunciaría.  
-¿Y te lo creíste?- Se sonrió Nelly mirándole incrédula para sentenciar.- Daba por hecho que ya habías dejado de ser un ingenuo hacía mucho tiempo.  
-Te recuerdo que quien me dio su palabra fue el mismísimo embajador Derail.- Replicó él.-  
-Eso es otra cosa.- Admitió su contertulia.- Jamás ha roto su palabra. Los saiyajin honestos son así. Por mi parte intentaré hacer lo que pueda por ayudarte.   
-A ti también te creo.- Aseguró el joven quien se dispuso a irse ya de aquel lugar , no sin agregar con una leve sonrisa. -Me alegra haberte visto otra vez, Nelly, y gracias de nuevo por tu gesto con mi madre.  
-Únicamente quise pagarle a Ginger por la bondad que ella demostró conmigo.- Sentenció la interpelada.- Lo menos que merece es ser feliz. Y por ello, puedes estar seguro de que cumpliré mi palabra y te ayudaré. A cambio sólo te pido un poco de tiempo para tu otro asunto.

 

Y tras recibir un asentimiento por toda respuesta ella vio como Dean se marchaba. Así, una vez cerró la puerta tras de él, la muchacha quedó a solas sentada en la cama. Salió al poco y Mandy la miró con gesto inquisitivo.

-Era un cliente muy especial.- Declaró su jefa que, mostrándose generosa, agregó.- Te apuntaré la tarifa máxima para tu comisión.  
-Pero si yo… yo no he.. -Pudo decir la perpleja chica.-

 

No obstante Nelly le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa dejándola sin palabras. Después se cambió volviéndose a poner su ropa y sus zapatos y se encaminó a ver a Ángela. Ahora, tras recordar eso, le dijo a esa mujer.

-Más te vale ser cauta. Trataré de protegerte lo que pueda. Pero procura no darte a ver demasiado. Y cambia tu imagen.  
-Descuida. Haré todo cuanto me digas.- Afirmó ésta.-

 

Y en eso quedaron. Nelly se fue de regreso a la Ciudad del Sur, de camino reflexionaba. ¿Qué había estado haciendo con su vida?. No es que de pronto fuera a convertirse en una santa devota abjurando de su profesión, de hecho se sentía cómoda en su papel y no le disgustaba realmente. Por otro lado, su reputación en el mundillo le reportaba pingues beneficios. Y bien aconsejada por expertos asesores había invertido bien su dinero, tanto el procedente de su trabajo como el que su madre le legara.

-¡Mamá! - Suspiró mirando con melancolía a través de la ventana del deslizador, cuando llegaba a su destino.- Daría todo lo que poseo por tenerte a mi lado una vez más…

 

Entre tanto, en la embajada, Kiros charlaba con Jalix, poniéndole al corriente de la comunicación que había recibido.

-Acorde a esa fuente que no puedo revelar, una peligrosa enemiga está oculta en Nature. Lleva aquí años. Tenemos que capturarla para que responda por sus crímenes. Te encomiendo a ti esa misión.  
-Para mí será un honor serviros, excelencia.- Repuso el interpelado llevándose un puño al lado contrario del pecho.-  
-En ti confío. Reúnete con nuestro aliado.- Le ordenó el embajador.-

 

Jalix no tardó en asentir y elevarse en el aire para salir volando de allí. Kiros le observó alejarse y volvió a entrar en casa. Allí vio llegar a su hija.

-¿Qué tal el día, Gloria?- Se interesó.-

Aunque la muchacha no pareció haberle escuchado, o eso o iba muy encerrada en sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a su habitación. Su padre lo dejó estar, encaminándose hacia el salón. Allí estaba Maggie, terminando de ver las noticias.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó a su esposo al verlo entrar.-  
-¿Qué tal tu día?- Sonrió Kiros, comentándole entonces.- Porque tu hija parecía estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni me ha oído. Y es raro tratándose de una saiyajin.  
-Será su lado humano, que le causa problemas todavía.- Suspiró la enfermera.- 

 

Su marido no tuvo tiempo de responder, en la holo tele, terminadas las noticias, comenzaba un programa de debate. Al menos uno muy interesante que solían emitir en Nature. En esta ocasión, era la misma fe la que se sacaba a colación.

-No comprendo como pueden discutir sobre esto. No hay nada que discutir.- Declaró Margaret cruzándose de brazos.- Tienes fe o no la tienes. No hay evidencias, por eso mismo es cuestión de creer. Aunque yo tuve la suerte de ver que había al otro lado para los pecadores.  
-Bueno, hay personas que no comparten tu criterio.- Afirmó su esposo, recordándole incluso diríase que divertido.- Tú yo de hace unos cuantos años habría podido debatir contigo ahora.  
-Sí, eso es verdad.- Reconoció Maggie suspirando entonces para agregar.- Era una inconsciente y una ingenua por entonces, creía que lo sabía todo de la vida y del amor.  
-No lo has hecho nada mal.- La animó su esposo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.-

 

Su mujer sonrió agradecida recostándose sobre el pecho de Kiros. Entre tanto Gloria les observaba desde la entrada del salón. La chica había salido de su cuarto, se sentía realmente confusa, y más tras lo que había sucedido entre ella y Maray. Las palabras de esa muchacha, si es que podía seguir llamándola así después de lo que había visto, aun le asaltaban.

-Ahora sí que no sé qué debo hacer, ni para que estoy aquí.- Pensó con desconcierto e incluso zozobra.- Ella dijo que, a su debido tiempo, lo comprendería. ¿Acaso el amor verdadero es eso?¿Entender a los demás?. Quizás como mis padres, que siendo tan diferentes se comprenden y se complementan…¿O anteponer a quien amas a todo, incluso por encima de uno mismo?

 

Siguió considerando aquello volviendo a su cuarto. Por su parte, sus padres seguían ahora aquel debate muy interesados. Se esgrimían argumentos sobre cómo era posible que planetas como Bios y Nature fuesen tan parecidos a la Tierra. Los neo religiosos afirmaban que esa era la obra del Creador. Por su parte, los científicos respondían que, de no haber sido mundos compatibles no se hubieran colonizado y que al ser terraformados evidentemente se les dotó de características terrestres. Al final, como era de esperar, ninguno convenció al otro a pesar de sus argumentos. Entonces Maggie suspiró diciéndole a su esposo.

-Yo lo sé. Hay algo, un plan. Las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder de un modo.  
-¿Niegas lo que decían algunos, sobre la libertad de elegir?- Se sorprendió Kiros, comentando casi divertido.- Esta no es la Maggie que conocí. La que apelaba a ser libre e independiente.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, esa Maggie era una inconsciente.- Repuso su mujer.- Y lo era por ignorante. Cuando era joven solo me ocupaba de mí misma y desconocía la verdad de Dios.

 

Una llamada de video teléfono les vino a interrumpir esas disquisiciones. Se trataba de Wina, la chica parecía preocupada, hacía una hora que sus padres se marcharon a ver a Emma y no la habían llamado. Así lo comentó con visible zozobra.

-Cálmate.- Le pidió Maggie sonando serena y cordial.- ¿Sabes dónde vive esa tal Emma?  
-Sí, os puedo dar la dirección.- Contestó la muchacha.-  
-Le diré a mi marido que vaya a echar un vistazo, y avisaré al doctor Ginga.- Dijo la enfermera.-  
-Ya le he llamado yo, pero no responde.- Le contó Wina.-   
-Enseguida voy para allá.- Declaró Kiros.-

 

No tardó en ponerse ropa cómoda y salir volando de allí, tras cortar la comunicación Maggie quedó pensativa, su hija Gloria le preguntó, al haber escuchado el final de la conversación cuando se dirigía al salón.

-¿Ocurre algo, madre? ¿Por qué padre ha salido tan rápido?  
-Le han llamado unos amigos, necesitaban ayuda.- Le contó la interpelada sin querer decir nada más de eso, cambiando de tema para querer saber por su parte.- ¿Qué tal tú?  
-Bien.- Contestó lacónicamente la joven.- 

 

Desde luego no quiso desvelar lo sucedido con esa chica. Aunque su madre enseguida notó que algo le sucedía.

-¿Te pasa algo a ti?- Quiso saber Margaret fijándose ahora en la expresión de su hija.-  
-No.- Repuso ésta aunque fiel a su educación saiyajin tampoco quiso mentir, por ello matizó.- Sólo sigo confusa, en cuanto a los sentimientos humanos se refiere.  
-¿Sentimientos humanos?- Sonrió su madre, declarando a su vez.- Lo dices como si te fueran por completo ajenos, Gloria. Tú eres humana también.  
-En parte sí.- Tuvo que reconocer la interpelada sentándose junto a su interlocutora.-  
-No me refiero simplemente a eso.- Quiso explicarle su madre quién se volvió a mirarla a los ojos para añadir.- Los saiyajin también tienen sentimientos, y son los mismos que puedan tener los humanos. Créeme, he llegado a conocer a tu padre y a otros miembros de su raza. En eso no hay diferencia ninguna, todo lo más los expresan de otra forma. Y tú, cariño, no eres distinta. Lo que ocurre es que no tuviste la oportunidad de aprender a manifestarlos como hacemos aquí.   
-Supongo que, lo importante es ser feliz y hacer que los otros lo sean. ¿No es así?- Se atrevió a conjeturar al hilo de lo que Maray le comentó.-   
-Esa es la clave de todo. Aunque a veces no sea posible. Es más, suele ser muy complicado de lograr.- Le respondió su madre.-

 

Gloria asintió. Así lo creía también. Era más difícil que la técnica más compleja que nunca hubiera intentado dominar. Sin embargo no se rendiría, fiel al espíritu de los saiyajin continuaría intentándolo hasta aprender.

-Sí, ahora que me has mostrado el camino, lo seguiré.- Pensó, recordando las palabras de Maray.-

Por otra parte, horas antes la modelo zanjó ese incidente con Gloria y luego fue a ver a Keiko Tomoe. Como si nada hubiera pasado llamó a la puerta y la científica, que había retornado hacía poco del trabajo, le abrió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola Maray.- La saludó, puesto que ya se conocían de hacía tiempo.-  
-Hola. -Replicó la jovencita con afabilidad.- Espero no molestarte..  
-Claro que no, pasa.- Le pidió su interlocutora.- Dime, ¿Qué querías? Me llamaste para vernos con urgencia.  
-Bueno, en realidad quería cantar algo contigo.- Le confesó Maray añadiendo con voz queda e incluso algo triste.- Algo que será muy inspirador. Una canción algo antigua pero que tendrá mucho sentido dentro de poco…y que espero sobre todo, motive a una persona en particular, cuando llegue su momento.

Keiko la miró con gesto sorprendido. Tras unos instantes respondió.

-Me gustaría saber qué canción es esa y a quien irá dirigida.  
-Lo sabrás.- Le prometió Maray, aunque enseguida matizó con algo de misterio.- Pronto llegará el momento.

 

Horas después de aquello, y en otro punto de la ciudad, Clyde y Melissa se personaron en el domicilio de Emma. Subieron sin tardanza al mismo. La joven había dejado la puerta de su casa entreabierta y entraron con precaución.

-¿Emma? – La llamó Melissa con tono inquieto.-   
-Estoy aquí.- Escucharon un susurro por respuesta.-

 

Se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio de la mujer, todo estaba a oscuras, una vez dentro, tantearon la pared buscando la luz, incluso iban a pedir al ordenador de la casa que diera iluminación pero la inquilina se adelantó.

-Por favor, prefiero estar a oscuras.  
-De acuerdo.- Replicó Clyde tratando de alumbrar con su teléfono móvil.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Os lo contaré - contestó la joven, sentándose sobre la cama. –

 

Volvía del trabajo, como siempre estaba a punto de oscurecer, nunca salía a pleno día. Lo cierto es que iba al laboratorio siendo todavía de madrugada y allí aguardaba al resto de sus compañeras. Luego era siempre la última en salir. Aquello les venía bien a todas. A las otras porque no tenían que quedarse hasta tarde y las guardias estaban resueltas. A Emma porque le permitía salir de noche, más oculta a las miradas y evitando ese molesto sol. Pero esa jornada se le pasó larga, entre algunos experimentos que debía concluir, tanto la absorbieron que no fue consciente del tiempo. Se había pasado un par de horas más de lo previsto, en condiciones normales eso no le importaba pero tenía que tomar su dosis. Fue a hacerlo pero descubrió con horror que no le quedaban más en el laboratorio.

-¡Maldita sea! - Masculló.- Tengo que volver pronto a casa.

 

Se apresuró a tomar el deslizador, para colmo de males llegó tarde a la parada, éste ya había salido. Optó por correr a la desesperada. Gracias a su particular naturaleza eso no la cansaba. Al fin llegó al bloque donde estaba su apartamento. Abriendo el portal se notaba un extraño temblor en las manos. Comenzaba a sentirse rara. Un deseo se iba abriendo camino en ella y horrorizada supo enseguida de qué se trataba.

-No, tengo que llegar cuanto antes.- Pensaba con creciente miedo.-

 

Llamó al ascensor y éste llegó, se metió en él como una exhalación. Al fin subiría a casa y podría tomarse la dosis. Eso la calmaría. Estaba aliviada por ese pensamiento cuando la puerta se abrió, incrédula vio entrar a Nathan. Su vecino la sonrió como de costumbre comentando entre extrañado y divertido.

-Te he visto entrar a la carrera, se te debe de estar quemando algo, ja, ja…

 

Ella no pudo ni sonreír, aquello le pareció terrible. Su cuerpo comenzaba a rebelarse y a empujarla contra su voluntad. Podía percibir el calor de Nathan y su vista iba irremisiblemente dirigida hacia su arteria carótida. Era capaz de verla palpitando, con su preciosa carga de sangre. Quiso cerrar los ojos, intentar no mirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber ese individuo.-  
-Estoy… un poco cansada.- Musitó tratando de dominarse.-

 

Ya quedaban solo un par de pisos para llegar, aunque esos segundos se le hicieron eternos. Apoyada contra el espejo del ascensor, deseando no tener que girarse por si su reflejo pudiera desaparecer o algo así. Pero pensó que eso era una estupidez, una imposibilidad física. Vampira o no, tenía un cuerpo sólido.

-¿De veras que estás bien?- Se interesó su vecino.-

Emma notó una extraña sensación en su boca, podía sentir el empuje de unos colmillos abriéndose paso hacia sus labios. No podía contenerlo más.

-Ya hemos llegado, - anunció él.-

Salió como pudo del ascensor , dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su casa, dando tumbos. Tratando desesperadamente de abrir. Puso la mano sobre el lector de huellas digitales…

-Te ayudaré.- Oyó decir a Nathan.-  
-No, por favor, déjame sola.- Le suplicó ella, con voz balbuciente.-   
-No te encuentras bien, no voy a dejarte sola hasta que estés mejor.- Replicó su preocupado vecino.-

Y ahora, rememorando aquello, Emma les dijo a sus interlocutores. Tratando así de descargar su conciencia de algún modo.

-¡Se lo advertí, le pedí que se marchase!…

 

Melissa y Clyde se miraron entre perplejos y asustados, esperaban que aquello no terminase como se estaban imaginando.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ese hombre?- Se atrevió a preguntar el doctor Adams.-

 

La interpelada prosiguió su historia con tono entre avergonzado y arrepentido.

-Me ayudó a entrar, y yo… le tenía tan cerca… podía sentir su calor, incluso como su sangre circulaba…

 

Nathan la sujetó de un hombro para que se apoyase en él y así Emma pudo entrar. Enseguida la chica le pidió casi desesperadamente.

-Por favor, ¡déjame sola!   
-En cuanto me asegure de que estás bien.- Replicó él quien añadió dirigiéndose al ordenador de la casa.- Luces…

 

Al iluminarse todo con un tono de cálido amarillo, el tipo la miró perplejo.

-¡Tus ojos!- Exclamó con gesto sorprendido.-

 

Aquí Emma interrumpió su relato una vez más, para confesar llena de consternación.

-No recuerdo bien que sucedió entonces, pero cuando volví en mí…

 

Fue Melissa quien pidió al ordenador del domicilio que elevase el tono de iluminación. Al cumplirse su orden tanto ella como su esposo quedaron horrorizados. Al menos viendo como Emma estaba manchada de sangre, su cara también, lo mismo que su boca, tenía aun restos secos alrededor.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó la doctora Adams.- ¿Qué has hecho?  
-Lo que un ser como yo hace para subsistir.- Contestó la aludida con voz queda.- Alimentarse.

 

El matrimonio corrió a registrar la casa, buscaron el cuerpo aunque para su sorpresa no lo hallaron en ninguna de las habitaciones, finalmente Clyde preguntó.

-¿Qué has hecho con él?

 

Emma se limitó a mirarle con sus ojos, ya marrones, para mover la cabeza y declarar.

-No he hecho nada. Al menos que recuerde.  
-¡Espero que no se haya convertido en otro vampiro! - Comentó una espantada Melissa.-   
-Para eso tendría que pasar algún tiempo.- Susurró Emma, afirmando ahora con mayor convencimiento.- Y no recuerdo haberle dado a beber mi sangre. Es así como te convierten. Bueno, como convertimos a otros. Eso al menos hicieron conmigo.  
-¿Has tomado tu suero?- Quiso saber Clyde con visible inquietud.-  
-¿Para qué?- sonrió sardónicamente la interpelada.- Tras beber calmé mi sed, al menos de momento.  
-Pero volverás a recaer. Y acabarás por estar fuera de control.- Le dijo Melissa quien ya tenía a mano una dosis. Pidiéndole a su colega.- Tómate esto ahora.

 

No obstante, la interpelada sonrió de nuevo, esta vez dejándoles petrificados, pues mostraba sus dos largos y finos colmillos sin tapujos, alegando.

-Ya no necesito eso. Me he dado cuenta de cuan estúpida he sido. La verdad, tras beber la sangre de ese hombre me sentí realmente bien. ¡Es como si estuviera viva otra vez!. ¿Por qué renunciar a eso?. ¡Soy inmortal, una diosa!  
-No, no puedes estar hablando en serio.- Pudo responder Melissa realmente asustada ahora.-

 

Clyde abrazó a su esposa mientras Emma , sin dejar de clavar en ellos una mirada de sus pupilas nuevamente ambarinas, se aproximaba.

-Lo siento mucho por vosotros, de veras. No es nada personal. Al contrario, os estoy agradecida. Sé que queréis ayudarme. Bien, ahora podéis hacerlo. Pues debo confesaros otra cosa…  
-¿El qué?- Se atrevió a preguntar Clyde.- 

 

Por toda respuesta, Emma hizo un gesto con su mano y la ventana de la habitación se abrió. Entre atónitos y horrorizados la pareja de científicos vio como un hombre entraba trabajosamente por ella, arrastrándose y gruñendo.

-Os presento a Nathan.- Se sonrió Emma.- No llegué a convertirle del todo, es cierto. Pero ahora podrá iniciarse con uno de vosotros. Elegid quien será, y después le convertiré también. El que quede servirá para alimentarle.  
-¡No, por favor! - Suplicó Melissa llena de pavor.- Emma, no lo hagas. Te lo suplico, tenemos una hija…  
-La pequeña Wina, que ya no es tan pequeña. No temáis, ella puede ser la siguiente.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Así seréis una familia unida eternamente.

 

Aquel individuo se irguió trabajosamente, sus ojos relucían de un tono amarillento y de su boca sobresalían asimismo dos colmillos. Estaba deseoso de abalanzarse sobre los horrorizados Clyde y Melissa, solo el control mental que Emma ejercía sobre él parecía impedirlo. Aunque eso no iba a durar mucho. Puesto que la vampirizada científica les dijo en un tono que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

-No temáis, será rápido y os prometo que trataré de hacer que vuestro cambio sea lo más indoloro posible…Y después nos extenderemos por todo este planeta, ya no hay cazadores que puedan amenazarnos…

 

En la oscuridad de su dormitorio Mei Ling despertó de pronto, sintió una impresión inequívoca de que algo no iba nada bien. Una especie de vínculo que había tenido adormecido. No tardó en dirigirse al teléfono y llamar. 

-Hola, ¿estáis todos bien? - Se interesó con patente tono de inquietud.-  
-Hola Mei Ling.- Respondió la sorprendida Wina que estaba despierta pese a la hora.- Bueno, mis padres han salido, Emma les llamó, creo que necesitaba ayuda. Aguardo que me llamen.  
-¿Emma?- Repitió la oriental quien daba la sensación de percibir algo muy preocupante cuando le dijo a su interlocutora.- Llama a tus padres, ¡corre!, me he despertado en mitad de una pesadilla, hay algo que no va nada bien.

 

Muy asustada por esas palabras de su habitualmente serena y callada compañera de trabajo, Wina obedeció. Marcó enseguida el número de sus padres…

-Es mi hija.- Balbució una llorosa Melissa cuando escuchó la llamada entrante.- Por favor.- Suplicó de nuevo llena de angustia. - ¡No nos hagas esto!  
-Yo que tú no respondería. No pienso que sea buena idea que Wina escuche lo que va a suceder, y mucho menos que lo vea por video llamada.- Le sugirió Emma sin conmoverse en absoluto.- Os lo digo por su bien. No es agradable. Aunque sea necesario. - Admitió en esta ocasión con un deje de pesar.-   
-¿Cómo puedes pensar en querer hacernos algo tan horrible?- Preguntó Clyde entre incrédulo y espantado su vez.-   
-No es algo tan malo.- Rebatió la vampiro, alegando.- Además, seríais jóvenes por siempre. Bueno, en vuestro caso mantendrías la edad que ahora tenéis. Lástima que no os convirtierais antes.  
-Preferimos que nos mates y bebas toda nuestra sangre, pero no nos hagas ser como tú.- Intervino Clyde con tono a medio camino entre el valor y el ruego.-   
-No lo comprendo.- Repuso Emma moviendo lentamente la cabeza.- Os ofrezco el don de la vida eterna y queréis rechazarlo. En fin, lo siento, pero debéis decidiros ya. ¿Quién será el primero?- Inquirió con impaciencia creciente.-

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron sin saber que replicar. Aunque fue el doctor Adams quien tomó la palabra entonces para horror de su esposa.

-Seré yo, pero a cambio deja que Melissa se vaya.  
-Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso.- Negó Emma.- Ella trataría de detenernos. Tú mismo no querrás que eso pase una vez seas de los nuestros…  
-En ese caso, tómame a mí.- Le pidió su colega, la doctora Adams por su parte.- 

 

Su contertulia la observó esbozando una media sonrisa. Movió levemente la cabeza y admitió.

-Veo que os amáis mucho y que no comprendéis el gran regalo que os ofrezco. No es un sacrificio. Es un renacer. Entiendo que tengáis miedo de lo desconocido, pero yo estaré a vuestro lado para guiaros, no debéis temer.

 

Y sin que Melissa pudiera reaccionar Emma se colocó a su lado arrebatándole la dosis de suero y tirándola contra la pared. La pequeña ampolla estalló derramando su contenido para espanto de los humanos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que querrías emplearlo cuando me acercase a ti con la guardia baja. Pues lo siento, pero no será posible. Además, lo he pensado mejor, yo me ocuparé de tu marido, y Nathan se encargará de ti, así no tendréis que discutir sobre quien será el primero…

 

El vecino de Emma lució una vez más esos colmillos que poseía mirando fijamente a la aterrada Melissa que no sabía qué hacer. Llegó a cerrar los ojos dándole la mano a su marido. Aquello era el fin. Clyde hizo lo propio y los dos escucharon el tono resignado de Emma que, de forma condescendiente, sentenció.

-Muy bien, si deseáis recibir vuestro renacimiento de este modo, así sea.

 

La pareja estaba ya dispuesta, temblando y preparada para lo peor. Inmóviles y listos para su sacrificio. Aunque los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió. Tras unos instantes de extrañeza fue Melissa quien se atrevió a abrir los ojos primero. Y desde luego no esperaba lo que vio.

-Celebro haber llegado a tiempo.- La saludó Kiros.-

 

Y no estaba solo, el saiyajin sujetaba por detrás a Emma quien se debatía con todas sus fuerzas, siendo aun así incapaz de moverse. Otro saiyajin hacía lo propio con Nathan. 

-Oh, ¡Gracias a Dios!- Suspiró la doctora Adams.-

Su marido abrió también los ojos, sin un segundo que perder corrió hacia la nevera de Emma en donde ésta guardaba las restantes dosis, a pesar de la enconada resistencia de ella pudieron inyectarle una, lo mismo que a su vecino. Tras unos minutos en los que ambos sisearon y se retorcieron en el suelo, una vez liberados del agarre, la científica recobró su lucidez y pudo musitar.

-Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?  
-Emma, ¿te encuentras bien?- Inquirió la preocupada Melissa.-

 

Al principio su interlocutora no respondió, tras unos momentos negó con la cabeza. Al fin, trastabillándose fue capaz de ponerse en pie, sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros a la cara. Estaba totalmente sobrepasada por el pesar y la vergüenza. El tal Nathan por su parte parecía haber perdido la consciencia.

-No es tu culpa.- Quiso animarla Clyde.-  
-Deberíais acabar conmigo. Soy una amenaza. ¡Dios sabe que he luchado contra ello, pero ha bastado un pequeño descuido para provocar esto! - Se lamentó amargamente Emma.-   
-No nos rendiremos. Te curaremos. Ya lo verás.- Repuso Melissa.-  
-Voy a enviar un mensaje a mi esposa. Es tarde pero espero que ella pueda ayudarnos.- Intervino Kiros, alegando.- Si no recuerdo mal, el agua bendecida por un sacerdote es un arma poderosa contra los vampiros.-  
-Puede llegar a ser mortal. No sería una mala idea.- Convino Emma con patente tinte de tristeza en su voz.- Podría beberme una botella entera y acabar de una vez.  
-No la usaremos para eso, sino para ayudarte a ti y a ese hombre.- Explicó Clyde.-   
-Deborah, la hermana de Susan, nos explicó cómo hacerlo.- Afirmó Melissa. –

 

En efecto Kiros envió el mensaje, entre tanto Melissa respondió finalmente a la llamada de su hija, enseguida la tranquilizó contándole que todo estaba arreglado. Asimismo el embajador pudo contactar con Maggie y la atónita enfermera respondió.

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué?. Sí, conozco a alguien, puedes llamar al padre Byron, es el hermano de Daphne y de Stephanie. Bueno… vive en el colegio de la Fe. Donde iba nuestra hija. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?. Bien, no pasa nada. Aunque es muy tarde. Quizás sea mejor aguardar a mañana.

Kiros escuchaba a su esposa y tras unos segundos, le respondió.

-Voy a consultarlo a ver. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

Y dirigiéndose a Clyde y Melissa les comentó su conversación.

-Seguramente es mejor actuar deprisa.- Comentó la doctora Adams.-  
-Sí.- Intervino Emma aun con tono culpable.- No llegué a matarlo, por tanto no se ha convertido, pero está infectado. Por suerte, entre el suero y el agua bendita se podría revertir su estado. Al menos eso creo.  
-Le llevaremos a la iglesia del Colegio de la Fe.- Les indicó Kiros.- 

Eso le contestó a su mujer. Maggie asintió y tras eso se despidieron. La jefa de enfermeras suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá. ¡Como si no tuvieran ya bastante con su propia hija!.

-Estas situaciones se están escapando de control. Sólo espero que nadie de la Congregación descubra lo ocurrido…

 

Lo dejó correr deseando que su esposo no tardase en regresar y se fue a la cama. Gloria también estaba acostada, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con esa chica o lo que fuera.

-En este caso, tengo que aceptar la evidencia.- Pensaba.- Únicamente debo aguardar al cuándo. Pero me prepararé.

 

Kiros entre tanto, junto con los doctores Adams y Emma, llevaron al vecino de ésta última hasta el colegio de la Fe. Tardaron un rato en llegar entre que pidieron un deslizador y pudieron subir a Nathan, tras asegurarse que nadie les viera. Una vez ante la puerta del colegio un vigilante de seguridad se acercó enseguida al verles llegar.

-Buenas noches. ¿Podrían decirme que se les ofrece?- les inquirió el tipo.-  
-Soy el embajador Kiros Derail, de Nuevo Vegeta, necesito ver urgentemente al padre Byron Kensington.  
-Oiga señor, no sé quién o qué se creerá que es, pero son las tres de la madrugada.  
-Es muy importante, y le aseguro que a sus superiores no les gustará que usted no nos deje entrar.- Insistió Kiros tratando de ser paciente.-  
-Verá, yo hago mi trabajo, tendría que despertar al padre Michael o a otro miembro de la dirección y eso sí que no les iba a gustar nada. ¿Por qué no vuelven dentro de unas horas?- Propuso el tipo tratando de sonar conciliador.-

 

Kiros resopló intentando mantener la calma. Desde luego era muy urgente y aunque no deseaba emplear la fuerza contra ese pobre hombre que solamente cumplía con su deber, quizás no le quedase otra alternativa. Por suerte en esta ocasión fue Emma quién, adelantándose con sigilo, le susurró al guardia con tono meloso, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, le aseguro que es muy importante y que hará lo que debe si avisa al padre Byron.  
-Muy bien.- Pudo musitar aquel tipo, de modo casi mecánico.- Iré ahora mismo a llamarle. Pasen, por favor…

 

Y sin más les abrió la entrada. Kiros se ocupó de cargarse al hombro a Nathan en tanto los demás pasaban sin problemas al interior. Perplejos eso sí, Melissa y Clyde dedicaron su atención a Emma, quién modestamente les comentó.

-De algo me tenía que servir ser una vampiro, tenemos el poder de sugestionar a los mortales.  
-Sí, como los demonios y también nuestro amigo Giaal.- Repuso Kiros que entonces añadió.- ¡Claro, el doctor Ginga! Deberíamos avisarle también.   
-Es una buena idea.- Convino Clyde.-   
-Pero antes vayamos a ver al padre Kensington.- Les recordó Melissa.- 

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, sin detenerse siguieron al vigilante que les condujo hasta las dependencias del sacerdote. Una vez entraron y el oficial de seguridad le despertó, el perplejo Byron apenas pudo creer lo que le contaron.

-Entonces, si lo he entendido bien, necesitan agua bendita. ¿Y quieren que la bendiga ahora?  
-Sí, padre, por favor.- Le pidió Melissa.-

 

El atónito sacerdote asintió, sin mucha más ceremonia guió a sus “ invitados a la cocina” y tras abrir el grifo de la pila y llenar un cuenco procedió a persignarse y a bendecir el contenido del envase. Tras hacerlo Emma les indicó.

-Hay que lavar la herida de mi mordedura y que Nathan beba un poco de ese agua.

 

Kiros se ocupó de dejar al vecino de la vampira sobre la cama del clérigo. Melissa y Clyde procedieron a hacer lo que Emma les había dicho, todos vieron como de la herida brotaba una especie de vapor blanquecino. Increíblemente las marcas de agujeros que podían observarse en el cuello del chico desaparecieron de inmediato.

-Por fortuna hemos llegado a tiempo.- Afirmó Emma, aliviada al ver eso.-  
-¿Tú no quieres beber un poco de agua?- Le ofreció el cura.-  
-Sí lo hiciera no sé qué me sucedería.- Replicó ella moviendo la cabeza, ahora ya con visible aprensión.-   
-Ten fe en Dios. – Le pidió el sacerdote.-  
-Seguiremos investigando, eso te lo prometo.- Añadió Melissa, comentándole ahora al perplejo sacerdote.- Pero, por ahora, es mejor que ella no se arriesgue.   
-Por favor, le pido que no comente nada de esto.- Añadió Clyde dirigiéndose a Byron.-  
-Nada deben temer de mí. Lo trataré como si de un secreto de confesión se tratase. Se lo prometo.

 

Y tras agradecerle su amabilidad el grupo se marchó llevando al tal Nathan. Dejaron al vigilante dormido en su garita. Esperaban que ese pobre tipo despertase antes del final de su turno para no ser amonestado, aunque Byron se ofreció a espabilarle en cuanto se hubieran ido. Al fin, retornaron a casa de Emma, una vez allí, en tanto Kiros dejaba a su vecino en su propia casa, Melissa le preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Podrás quedarte sola?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Una vez que me he tomado el antídoto soy dueña de mi voluntad otra vez.- Le aseguró la mujer.- 

 

De este modo se fueron, agotados como estaban, apenas habían podido dormir cuando se levantaron al día siguiente. La vida prosiguió como si nada hubiese sucedido. De hecho, sólo Mei Ling estaba en el trabajo, junto con la propia Emma, dado que Wina y Melissa se durmieron hasta casi la tarde. La hija de la doctora tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que vio a su madre retornar. Por su parte la oriental sí que pudo descansar. De todos modos acudió al laboratorio con cierta inquietud que afortunadamente se despejó en cuanto Emma le contó lo sucedido.

-Te comprendo bien.- La apoyó la oriental.- Pasé por eso, sé lo difícil que es resistir la sed de sangre.  
-Afortunadamente para ti hubo marcha atrás.- Comentó una consternada Emma.-  
-Haz caso a Melissa, no desesperes, seguro que avanzaremos en la investigación y puede que, algún día, encontremos la cura, no solo para ti, sino para todos los afectados por este mal.  
-Bueno, eso espero.- Sonrió levemente su compañera quién pasó a preguntarle.- ¿Qué tal tu familia?  
-Hemos tenido nuestros problemas.- Admitió Mei Ling, añadiendo no obstante con mejor moral.- Nada que no podamos solucionar..

 

Aunque esa misma mañana quería haber acompañado a Sonia para hablar con Daphne. Sin embargo, tras lo sucedido con su compañera de trabajo tuvo que ir al turno de mañana. De todos modos confiaba en que su esposa pudiera aclarar aquello. Y de hecho Sonia estaba ya aguardando a la maestra de su hijo. Se habían citado en una cafetería próxima al colegio aprovechando la hora de comer de Daphne. Aunque el tiempo transcurría y la maestra no llegaba. 

-¡Qué raro!- Se dijo la española consultando su móvil.- Ya han pasado veinte minutos. Quizás le haya surgido alguna complicación.

 

Finalmente vio llegar a Daphne a todo correr. Eso la preocupó, más cuando, entre jadeos, la maestra le comentó.

-Por favor, debes acompañarme al colegio. El padre Michael quiere hablar contigo, es muy importante…

 

Tras quedarse perpleja Sonia finalmente asintió. La expresión de su interlocutora llegó a alarmarla. Y es que lo que menos podía sospechar la modelo es que Daphne había estado en el despacho del padre Michael. Allí, el sacerdote la puso al corriente de una visita que acababa de recibir.

-Verás, - le contó el cura.- Te he llamado porque ha sucedido algo que tiene relación con el incidente del otro día. El del hijo de esa modelo…  
-Le aseguro padre que he sido muy cuidadosa.- Se apresuró a replicar ella.-  
-No te inquietes, no tiene que ver contigo.- La calmó su interlocutor.- Verás, hará apenas unos minutos he recibido en mi despacho al padre de ese niño…

 

Daphne abrió la boca sin poder ocultar su asombro. No tuvo más remedio que desvelarle entonces al padre Michael.

-Iba a ver a la madre ahora, en mi hora de la comida. Para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Ella es compañera de trabajo de mi hermana.- Quiso excusarse, más al agregar.- Queríamos solventar cualquier problema lejos del ámbito de la escuela.  
-Y te agradezco esa intención.- Repuso su contertulio comentando a renglón seguido.- Eso está bien, pero las cosas han cambiado. Sería mejor que la señora Calderón viniera a verme. Porque mucho me temo que preferirá saber por mí lo que el padre de su hijo me ha comentado. Si es que no se entera antes por otros conductos. De modo que, ve a verla y pídele, que si es tan amable, se acerque a la escuela. La estaré esperando si decide venir.

 

Y así fue, Daphne se apresuró a ir en busca de la modelo. Era consciente de que ya llegaba tarde. Por eso corrió sin parar. Ahora Sonia la acompañaba de regreso a la escuela. Al entrar en el edificio, la maestra le indicó el camino hasta el despacho del director, dado que Sonia no recordaba por donde fue cuando hizo la entrevista para que admitieran a Richard.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- Le preguntó a Daphne.-  
-No, lo siento, tengo que ir a mi clase ya.- Se disculpó la profesora.- Apenas tengo tiempo de tomarme un sándwich.  
-Claro, no te preocupes.- Sonrió Sonia añadiendo con tono amable.- Ya charlaremos otro día con más tiempo. ¿Te parece?  
-Será un placer.- Repuso su interlocutora quién pareció forzar una sonrisa de circunstancias antes de marcharse.-

 

Y la modelo continuó hasta el final de ese corredor donde una puerta entreabierta mostraba el despacho del padre Michael. Tocó a la misma y recibió él adelante de rigor. Al verla pasar el sacerdote se levantó tendiéndole la mano.

-Me alegra que haya venido, señora Calderón.- La saludó.-  
\- La señora Carson me ha comentado que deseaba usted hablar conmigo.- Respondió con tono entre serio y lleno de curiosidad.- Es relativo a mi hijo pero no quiso ser más explícita. Dígame. ¿Hay algún problema con Richard?  
-No, por Dios, su hijo es un niño maravilloso.- Sonrió el padre Michael con un tono que sonaba desde luego bastante afable.- 

 

Pero Sonia tenía ya mucha experiencia como para dejarse engañar por eso, y su instinto le dio la razón cuando el sacerdote tornó ese primer tinte amable por otro más grave y concernido al desvelarle.

-Iré directo al grano, señora. Hace menos de una hora un hombre que ha dicho ser el padre de su hijo ha venido a verme.  
-¿Qué? ¿El padre de mi hijo?- Exclamó ella con visible estupor.- Eso es imposible, él murió.  
-Desde luego que ese hombre no está de acuerdo con usted en eso.- Repuso el sacerdote con ligero tono sarcástico para añadir ya con seriedad.- Por supuesto, no le he permitido ver al niño hasta que no demuestre con pruebas que es quien dice ser. Y he juzgado prudente informarla. Ese individuo me ha comentado que se pondrá en contacto con usted. Y por su forma de decirlo creo que aludía a una vía judicial, en lugar de personalmente. ¿Se encuentra bien?- Inquirió el padre con inquietud al mirar a su interlocutora.- 

 

Sonia estaba pálida, no sabía que decir, ni podía imaginarse de quién se trataba. Pensó en Rafa, por supuesto, pero no lo veía posible. ¿Cómo ese tipo, tan preocupado únicamente de sí mismo y tan irresponsable se iba a molestar en querer ver a su hijo? Si es que era hijo suyo. A decir verdad ella siempre quiso creer que Richard era fruto de la inseminación que se hizo con el esperma de Ben, pero a medida que el crio crecía, para su desgracia no le encontraba parecido alguno con el fallecido actor. Los ojos del pequeño eran de color café, su pelo castaño tirando a oscuro. Nada más lejos de la apariencia de Ben. Aunque se decía a sí misma que los genes de su fenecido amigo eran recesivos, el pelo castaño y los ojos de ella se imponían al rubio y los ojos azules de él. Pero cuando el cura le dio el nombre de ese individuo, sus peores temores se vieron confirmados.

-¿Quiere un vaso de agua?- Le ofreció el clérigo.-   
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Musitó al fin la modelo aceptando sin dudar.-

 

El sacerdote se levantó y tomando un vaso de plástico de una máquina de agua que tenía al fondo de su despacho lo llenó. Tras ofrecérselo a su invitada y dejar que ésta lo apurase, le contestó.

-Sepa usted que en este colegio no haremos nada ni tomaremos ninguna decisión que afecte a su hijo hasta que una autoridad competente se pronuncie sobre las posibles reclamaciones y la identidad de ese hombre. De momento, y por lo que a este centro respecta, sigue siendo usted la madre de Richard y la única autorizada a decidir por él.  
-Gracias, aprecio mucho su amabilidad y que me haya puesto al corriente de esto.- Pudo decir la española.- Por ahora mi hijo está muy feliz aquí. Deseo que continúe. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo volver al trabajo.

 

Se marchó pues tras despedirse del sacerdote quién gentilmente la acompañó a la salida. El padre Michael no quiso decirle algunas cosas y fingió desconocer otras que ese hombre le había contado. Recordó entonces a ese tipo y al conversación que mantuvieron.

-Lo único que me motiva a esperar es el bienestar del pequeño y que ese hombre tampoco me pareció ser trigo limpio.- Pensaba.- 

 

Y es que aunque ese individuo alto, de tez bronceada y pelo castaño oscuro, venía bien vestido, pese a todo, no daba la apariencia de ser elegante. Más bien parecía que ese traje blanco con camisa color café, a juego con sus ojos, le quedaba impostado, como quien no tiene costumbre de llevar ese tipo de vestuario. En su muñeca exhibía un reloj que parecía de oro y muy caro. También llevaba un anillo presumiblemente del mismo material en su dedo anular derecho y una cruz asimismo dorada y de respetables dimensiones, colgaba de su cuello, sobre la camisa. Se había presentado allí pidiendo ser recibido, alegando que su hijo estaba en ese centro sin que él lo hubiera consentido. Por ello, aceptó recibirle. Una vez dentro, ambos se sentaron y fue Michael quien declaró.

-Bien, usted dirá, señor…  
-Rafael Noriega Vargas.- Le respondió casi arrojándole las palabras.- Soy el padre de Ricardo Noriega Calderón.  
-Un momento, por favor.- Le pidió el sacerdote consultando el nombre.- Lo lamento, no aparece ningún alumno con ese nombre en la base de datos.  
\- Seguramente su madre le habrá inscrito con su apellido de soltera. Busque por Calderón.- Le sugirió él.-

 

Y en efecto, el nombre de Richard Calderón aparecía ahora. Su madre era esa modelo española. 

-No lo entiendo.- Comentó Michael observando a su interlocutor con perplejidad.-   
-Se lo explicare con sumo gusto, padre.- Replicó aquel tipo con un tono bastante respetuoso para añadir.- Sonia y yo estuvimos comprometidos. Al menos hasta que comenzó su carrera de modelo. Me dejó al poco tiempo. Ya sabe usted, la fama y el glamour ciegan enseguida hasta a la chica más sensata. Y ella lo era. Pero se dejó arrastrar por ese mundillo tan poco…, llamémosle, tan escasamente piadoso. Tuvo malas compañías, luego se hizo actriz y la cosa fue a peor. Usted conocerá sin duda ese escándalo de su compañero de reparto, el tal Ben Crew.  
-Bueno, si le soy franco ahora mismo no hago memoria.- Admitió el sacerdote.-   
-Enseguida le pongo al corriente.- Sonrió Rafael.- 

Al hacerlo el gesto de Michael debió de resultar muy revelador, dado que su interlocutor dio la impresión de estar complacido para agregar.

-Y eso no es todo, Sonia comenzó a interesarse también por otras mujeres. Los dos formaban una pareja de conveniencia. Ya se puede imaginar, de cara al público parecían la relación perfecta, los novios modelo. Aunque por desgracia, en la realidad era bien distinto, él liado con otro hombre, y ella con otra mujer.  
-¡Válgame el Señor!- Se persignó Michael.-   
-Intenté verla, hacerla entrar en razón y por unos días creí que lo conseguiría, es más. Tuvimos relaciones. Se que no está bien fuera del matrimonio, padre, pero comprenda que fue un intento desesperado por traerla al camino recto. Ya se sabe, Dios escribe recto con renglones torcidos. ¿No es lo que se dice?  
-Bueno, sí, es una frase de Santo Tomás de Aquino. Forma parte de la explicación de sus cinco vías para probar la existencia de Dios. - Precisó el sacerdote que no obstante, matizó.- Pero no somos nosotros quienes debemos arrogarnos la facultad que tiene nuestro Señor. Es decir, en lo que al ser humano respecta, querer corregir un mal no justifica cometer otro.  
-Comprenda padre que no estoy tan versado como usted en la religión y que desde mi pobre ignorancia creía hacer un bien. De hecho, luego me enteré que Sonia quedó embarazada. Y claro, cuando quise reaccionar, ella se había marchado de la Tierra. Entonces yo no tenía los medios para ir tras ella y reclamar mis derechos como padre. Pero luego trabajé y tuve suerte, gané dinero y pude hacer averiguaciones. Hace poco supe que estaba aquí y finalmente su rastro me llevó a este centro. Donde, dicho sea de paso, no habría esperado nunca que ella matriculase a nuestro hijo, y créame, me complace que haya sido así. Al menos en esto no ha podido estar más acertada.

 

Y tras un silencio significativo, fue Michael quien quiso saber.

-Y entonces. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?  
-Por ahora me gustaría ver a mi hijo.- Solicitó Rafael.-  
-Comprenda usted que necesito pruebas de que sea usted quien dice ser.- Replicó el sacerdote.- Entre tanto no puedo acceder a esa petición.  
-Lo entiendo, no se preocupe, a su debido tiempo le traeré mis documentos y de ser necesario vendré con mi abogado. Aunque para su tranquilidad le diré que no tengo planes para sacar a mi hijo de este centro, al menos por ahora.  
-Yo no puedo ni debo entrar en esos temas.- Replicó Michael.- Eso es algo entre usted y la madre del niño. En todo caso compete a un tribunal. Por nuestra parte acataremos cualquier decisión que tome el órgano legal correspondiente.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo. Aunque no dudo que usted sabrá que mi antigua prometida se casó.- Le informó ese tipo.-  
-Entonces ella ya le dio un padre al niño. Aunque me contó que ese actor había muerto.- Recordó el clérigo.- Quizás y pese a sus desviaciones, los dos quisieran hacer las cosas bien por el niño.- Elucubró.-  
-No padre.- Suspiró ahora su interlocutor dejando helado a Michael.- ¡Ojalá hubiese sido así! Al menos habrían cuidado las formas. Ella se casó, sí, pero no con ese individuo. Sonia contrajo matrimonio con otra mujer.  
-¿Cómo?- Se escandalizó el cura.-  
-Como lo oye, está casada, aquí, viviendo en este planeta con su, llamémosla esposa, y criando a mi hijo entre ambas.   
-¡Eso es terrible, además de pecaminoso! - Exclamó Michael.-   
-Imagino que ella no pondría nada de eso en su ficha de solicitud cuando matriculó a Ricardo aquí.- Observó agudamente Rafa.-  
-En absoluto, de haberlo hecho jamás habríamos admitido al niño.- Respondió categóricamente el sacerdote.-   
-Bueno, le ruego que, tal y como me ha dicho, no haga usted nada hasta que yo le traiga las pruebas.- Manifestó su contertulio.- Y que tampoco le cuente demasiado a Sonia. Preferiría un acercamiento amistoso. Intentar que razone. A fin de cuentas, hay un niño en medio y no queremos que sufra, él es inocente de todo esto. ¿No es así?.  
-Claro. Sin duda alguna.- Convino Michael.-   
-De acuerdo pues.- Sonrió Rafael quien pareció dar por terminada la entrevista dado que se levantó ofreciendo su mano al cura.- Ha sido un placer, veo que mi hijo está en buenas manos aquí. Comprenda que, como padre, quiero implicarme en su educación y su crianza, y compensar así los años que, por causas completamente ajenas a mi voluntad, me he perdido de su vida.  
-Deseo fervientemente que usted y la señora Calderón solucionen este enojoso asunto a la mejor satisfacción de todos.- Declaró diplomáticamente el padre Michael.-   
-Rece porque sea así. Mi mayor deseo es que ese niño crezca en el seno de una familia cristiana y no en medio de un ambiente de depravación.- Sentenció Rafael antes de irse.-

 

Y el sacerdote le acompañó hasta la salida. Una vez sólo, el director del centro se sintió muy inquieto. No tardó en ir a la clase del niño en cuestión. Iba a ser la hora del almuerzo y descubrió a Daphne que estaba a punto de salir. Al dirigirse a ella, la maestra enseguida le saludó.

-Buenas tardes, padre Michael.  
-¿Podrías venir un momento a mi despacho, por favor?- Le pidió él.-

 

Y Daphne le siguió de inmediato. Allí puso al corriente a la maestra de esa conversación, ella le contó a su vez que precisamente había quedado con la madre del crio. El cura le pidió que le transmitiera su invitación a reunirse con él. Ahora, tras sopesar aquello con cuidado suspiró.

-Me temo que las cosas van a complicarse mucho. Esto dará que hablar y me preocupa el cariz que pueda tomar la situación.


	42. Momentos trascendentales

Al día siguiente Susan tuvo una dura jornada. Desde por la mañana se había reunido con las Anima mates al cargo de la defensa de Nature. Acababan de regresar de Kinmoku y ninguna daba la impresión de estar precisamente muy animada. Incluso Aluminum Siren parecía haber perdido su proverbial apetito. Desde luego, el tema era realmente grave y angustiante. Sentadas en una sala de juntas de la base militar principal de Sagan City, la capitana Hunter les preguntaba.

-Entonces, ¿los informes que he leído son veraces?  
-Por desgracia, eso me temo.- Replicó Lead Crow bajando la cabeza.-   
-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Quiso saber Susan.-  
-Rezar.- Contestó lacónicamente Siren.-   
-Bueno, quizás el poder de los saiyajin y de Lady Galaxia pueda anular eso.- Conjeturó la capitana, tratando de sonar más optimista.-  
-Nuestra líder nos ha dicho que, desgraciadamente, ella no puede hacer nada. Y tampoco los saiyajin.- Declaró Crow.- Al menos con el poder actual que tienen.   
-Algo similar sucedió en la Tierra y en todo el Universo hace años y pudo detenerse.- Esgrimió Susan inasequible al desaliento.-   
-En este caso, ni tan siquiera uniendo todo nuestro poder seríamos capaces de frenarlo.- Suspiró Siren.-  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Entonces que se supone que debemos hacer?- Estalló Susan dando un puñetazo a la mesa.- ¿Decirle a la gente que se prepare para el final?

 

Tras un denso y prolongado silencio durante el cual ninguna de sus contertulias parecía atreverse a responder a eso, fue finalmente Crow quien tomó la palabra con tono suave y considerado, realmente bastante para lo que acostumbraba. 

-No podríamos decir nada sin que cundiera el pánico. Nature es planeta más próximo, pero Kinmoku está cerca también. Puede ser que, pretextando otra cosa, fuéramos capaces de ir evacuando al menos a parte de la población.  
\- Esa al menos es la opinión de las autoridades civiles.- Añadió Siren.- Aunque ya les hemos advertido a ellos también. Sencillamente estaríamos posponiendo lo inevitable.

Susan respiró hondo intentando calmarse, al fin pudo musitar con una mezcla de consternación y temor.

-Sé bien lo que es eso. Pude sentirlo, y casi… desaparecí. Fue una sensación horrible, gracias a que mi esposo pudo salvarme. Y ahora no puedo aceptar que ese sea el destino de todos los habitantes de este mundo.  
-Nuestra única defensa es seguir adelante.- Sentenció Crow.- Que las personas que viven en este planeta continúen con sus quehaceres sin sospechar nada. Al menos que disfruten del tiempo que les quede. Lo lamento, más no podemos hacer.  
-Tengo muchos y buenos amigos en Bios y en la Tierra.- Declaró la capitana Hunter sin querer dejarse vencer por aquellas terribles noticias.- Les pediré ayuda. Al responsable de las fuerzas de Bios, Leval Malden. Sin ir más lejos, él ha tenido experiencias similares.

 

Crow y Siren se miraron significativamente pero no dijeron nada. Al fin fue la pelirroja sailor quien repuso con tinte suave y conciliador.

-Haga lo que crea más adecuado, la apoyaremos sea lo que sea que decida.  
-Gracias.- Asintió su interlocutora, sonriendo débilmente pese a todo.-

 

Con eso terminó su entrevista. Después, como si eso no fuera bastante, le llegaron noticias de un caso de vampirismo. Fue el propio Giaal, que a su vez había sido informado por Kiros, quien se lo contó cuando Susan volvió a casa. Al menos eso parecía estar controlado.

-Bueno, comparado a con lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos, eso suena a juego de niños.- Pensó moviendo la cabeza.-  
-¿Te sucede algo?- Inquirió su marido al verla tan pensativa.-   
-Es el cargo que tengo.- Suspiró ella.- Son tantas responsabilidades y problemas que no sé por dónde empezar. Karl tiene suerte, en unos días se retira. Presentó una solicitud para licenciarse y volver a la Tierra. Se la han admitido.- Le contó a su esposo admitiendo con sincera zozobra.- Y de pronto me he convertido en la máxima responsable de la seguridad de este planeta.  
-Bueno, no ha sido tan repentino. Llevas muchos años de magnífico servicio. No te preocupes. Lo harás bien, como todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora.- La animó Giaal.-   
-Gracias.- Sonrió ella intentando sentirse mejor.-

Su esposo tenía la clara sensación de que Susan le ocultaba algo, aunque lo achacó a algún secreto típico de los militares. Por ello no preguntó.

-Espero que solucione lo que sea que tanto le preocupa.- Pensó.-

 

En otro lugar del planeta, otra reunión estaba teniendo lugar. La Congregación estaba celebrando una sesión extraordinaria. Presidiendo el Obispo Corbin, el Imán Zuley y el rabino Jacob. Los tres sentados en una especie de púlpito que se enfrentaba al resto de los asistentes quienes atendían sentados a su vez en bancos. Fue el rabino quien comentó.

-Hermanos en la fe. Hemos recibido la petición del señor Noriega. Su caso habla por sí mismo.  
-Sí.- Convino el Imán.- Los tres coincidimos, en esta situación. Hemos de ayudarle.  
-Así es.- Remachó el obispo.- Para que esa situación, tan antinatural como terrible, termine de una vez. 

Hubo murmullos de aprobación y, tras imponerse nuevamente el silencio, el Imán tomó la palabra.

-Todos profesamos credos diferentes, pero nos une la fe en Dios, Alá, o Yahvé, como cada uno le llamamos. Y lo fundamental es que Él es el mismo. Y condena este tipo de aberraciones por igual.  
-Es cierto hermano Zuley.- Afirmó Jacob añadiendo.- Y más en un mundo de pioneros como Nature. Algo que hubiéramos deseado fuese el paraíso que Dios legó al hombre antes de que pecase. Por ello esto no debe permitirse. No podemos perder el Paraíso otra vez. En esta ocasión conocemos bien los ardides del Maligno y sabemos quiénes son sus serpientes.   
-Tenéis toda la razón.- Convino el obispo Corbin, alegando.- Además, debemos animar a las buenas gentes de este planeta a casarse y procrear acorde a la doctrina del Altísimo. Creced y multiplicaos, dijo. Pero habló de hombre y mujer. En otro supuesto es imposible y antinatural.  
-Así es.- Convino el Imán.- Precisamos más habitantes que nazcan y se eduquen en los valores de la fe. Conforme a nuestro acuerdo dejaremos que la confesión que elijan después les sea dictada por su conciencia y sus familias. Pero siempre respetando los preceptos básicos. Ya lo dice el Sagrado Corán.- Añadió para citar a renglón seguido.-"Su hermano Lot les dijo: ‘Tengan temor de Dios, yo soy para ustedes un Mensajero leal. Tengan temor de Dios y síganme. No les pido remuneración a cambio [de transmitirles el Mensaje]. Mi recompensa me la dará el Señor del Universo. Se orientan [por elección] a los hombres [para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales] entre toda la gente del mundo, a la vez que se apartan de lo que su Señor creó para ustedes, su esposa [una pareja mujer]. Ustedes son un pueblo transgresor’". (Corán 26: 161-166)

 

Sus contertulios asintieron y tras más murmullos de aprobación el rabino tomó a su vez la palabra.

-Por ello, y pese a las muchas cosas que nos separan, hay algo que nos une por encima de todas ellas. Y es combatir a los ateos y a los depravados. Comenzando por esos reyes Serenity y Endimión y esa princesa Kakyuu. Junto a sus guerreras antinaturales y mutantes. ¿Acaso es normal que haya mujeres que se transformen en hombres? ¿O que fomenten e inciten las pasiones de los invertidos? Nuestros textos sagrados son muy claros en esos términos. También el levítico es contundente.- Afirmó citando a su vez.- "No te echarás con varón como con mujer; es abominación" (Levítico 18:22). Y me atrevo a decir que tampoco siendo mujer deberás echarte con mujer como si fuese varón. 

 

-Sí, Concuerdo con mis hermanos, tal y como la Biblia dice. “Entonces el Señor hizo llover sobre Sodoma y Gomorra azufre y fuego, de parte del Señor desde los cielos; y destruyó aquellas ciudades y todo el valle y todos los habitantes de las ciudades y todo lo que crecía en la tierra.” (Génesis 19: 24-2)Por tanto, igualmente San Pablo condena a las desviadas. Dice claramente.- Agregó Corbin para citar .- “ Por lo cual Dios los entregó a afectos vergonzosos; pues aun sus mujeres mudaron el natural uso en el uso que es contra naturaleza; y del mismo modo también los machos, dejando el uso natural de las hembras, se encendieron en sus concupiscencias los unos con los otros, cometiendo cosas nefandas machos con machos, y recibiendo en sí mismos la recompensa que provino de su error. Y como a ellos no les pareció tener a Dios en cuenta, Dios los entregó a perverso entendimiento, para que hicieran lo que no conviene” Y Añado con esta frase de Santo Tomás.” – Recitó de nuevo el obispo.- El uso natural es que el varón y la mujer se unan para ser una sola carne en concúbito; y contra la naturaleza es que el varón profane a varón, y la mujer a mujer; y lo mismo debe decirse de todo acto de coito del que no se pueda seguir la generación. Por eso los signos están claros. Yo os digo que el tiempo del castigo divino está muy próximo. Se ha colmado el vaso de las maldades. Por fortuna nuestros seguidores son numerosos y sus votos pueden conducir a los gobiernos de este planeta y de otros mundos a volver al camino recto.- Afirmó Corbin.- Ojalá que estemos aun a tiempo de hacerlo.  
-Así se hará. Alá el Misericordioso, las Bendiciones sean con él, seguro que tendrá clemencia de sus leales. -Sentenció el Imán.- Haremos su voluntad y para ello comenzaremos por prestar auxilio a ese hombre en su justa causa. Pues tanto el liwat como el Sihaq son gravísimos actos contra la naturaleza que nos enseña Dios.  
-Es cierto. Hora es ya que todo el planeta compruebe que Dios castigará con mano firme.- Apoyó el rabino.-  
-Y lo haremos como dijo Jesús.- Declaró Corbin.- Utilizando las leyes de los hombres, inspiradas en las de Dios.

 

Así la reunión duró todavía unos minutos, tras la votación favorable de los miembros se trazó un plan de acción y todo estuvo listo. Al poco, Rafael Noriega, recibió una llamada de teléfono estando en su hotel. Tras oír el mensaje sonrió con amplitud respondiendo con tono entre agradecido y humilde.

-Por supuesto, no tengan la menor duda de que lo haré. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

 

Colgó sintiéndose realmente complacido. Y es que después de su encuentro con Sonia hacia años pensó que todo estaba resuelto. Tiempo atrás, unos misteriosos individuos contactaron con él, cuando las cosas no le iban tan bien. Y eso que probó desde el contrabando hasta la protección, pasando por ser partidario de la independencia de su región natal. Pero eso no le reportó demasiado dinero. Hasta que cierto día le ofrecieron volver a ver a su antigua novia. Recordaba esa llamada telefónica y lo que contestó en un principio entre incrédulo y desmotivado.

-Ahora es una mujer famosa, inalcanzable. No podré ni acercarme.  
-Usted deje eso de nuestra cuenta y limítese a seguir nuestras instrucciones.- Fue la respuesta de una voz excesivamente grave como para no estar distorsionada.-  
-Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Quiso saber.-  
-Es mejor por su propia seguridad que solo ejecute los pasos del plan que hemos trazado. Si así lo hace tendrá todo lo que ansía. -Le prometió esa voz.-  
-¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una broma, o peor aún, una trampa?- Inquirió con tinte desconfiado.-  
-Compruebe el saldo de su cuenta bancaria.- Le indicaron.-

 

Rafael así lo hizo entrando con la aplicación de su móvil. Quedó perplejo. ¡Eso debía ser un error!

-¡Aquí hay el equivalente a quinientos mil euros!- Exclamó estupefacto.- Oigan, Hacienda me va a machacar por esto…  
-No tema por esos asuntos sin importancia y siga nuestras indicaciones. -Repuso esa voz sin perturbarse.-  
-¿Qué quieren que haga?- Preguntó él.-  
-A su debido tiempo, volveremos a contactar y se lo haremos saber. - Fue la réplica.-

 

Y sin darle tiempo a añadir nada la llamada se cortó. Pasaron unos días y efectivamente fue contactado una vez más. Le dieron explicaciones precisas, le facilitaron billetes de avión y pases Vip a los mejores eventos de moda, donde Sonia asistía en calidad de modelo o de actriz invitada. Incluso le proporcionaron más dinero y muy buenos contactos. Después le comentaron que debía hacer y decir. Rafael obedeció al pie de la letra y las promesas de esas desconocidos fueron cumpliéndose, una tras otra. Pasó de ser un tipo casi marginal y con antecedentes a un ciudadano con buena renta y propiedades. Hasta comenzó a ser influyente en entornos de la jet set. Pero lo mejor fue poder acostarse con Sonia otra vez. Tenerla a su merced y dominarla como nunca pudo incluso cuando salían juntos. Por muy tortillera que se hubiese vuelto esa zorra, él sintió que la estaba dando placer mientras la penetraba.

-Eso valió más que todo el dinero y la buena vida que me han dado.- Se sonrió con gesto triunfal en tanto miraba una holo foto de su ex novia, para sentenciar.- Y ahora el toque final. Vamos a ser una familia, cariño. No es que me importe mucho ese mocoso, veremos si es realmente hijo mío. Entonces la cosa podría cambiar. De todos modos un trato es un trato. Y después de lo que he vivido es mucho mejor acatar todas las instrucciones sin discutir. Ya te lo dije, Sonia. Hay gente muy poderosa contra la que es mejor no enfrentarse. Querida, eso es algo que muy pronto vas a descubrir.

 

De modo que se puso en camino. Tenía una cosa muy urgente que hacer. Otro que estaba muy ocupado era Franklin. Seguía tras la pista de ese hacker. Le tenía localizado, o al menos eso creía. Y estaba aquí mismo, en Sagan City. 

-He seguido su rastro y ¡vaya! Ha hecho un donativo a la asociación de familiares por las víctimas del Loten. 

 

Esa era una droga realmente devastadora que había llegado desde Bios. Por desgracia su consumo había aumentado mucho entre diversas capas de la población. Franklin también se enteró de que, auspiciada por la Casa Deveraux y la fundación de esta firma para la ayuda a personas con adicciones, Keiko Tomoe iba a celebrar una gala benéfica a fin de recaudar fondos. Pero eso no era todo, la pelirroja artista cantaría con Maray Malden nada menos. Y por si fuera poco, su anónimo rival, le había hecho una interesante propuesta.

-Bien, tendré que pensarme si la acepto o no. Aunque por ahora me centraré en ese festival. Quizás ese tipo quiera aprovecharlo de alguna forma para sus fines. - Se dijo meditando sobre eso.- Incluso Stephanie va a retornar para estar presente.- Leyó ahora en una de las páginas que aludían a ese evento, enlazada a la de Modas Deveraux en Nature.- Bueno, además de atrapar a ese hacker no me lo perderé. Se lo diré también a mi hermana. Hipatia es una gran fan de las artistas que van a participar, en especial de Maray.

 

Y desde luego que la hermana de Franklin quedó entusiasmada cuando lo supo. Todavía recordaba con tristeza el roce entre Gloria y su adorada cantante, pero luego la misma saiyajin le dijo que todo estaba solucionado y que incluso sentía haberse comportado así. Bueno, tanto mejor. De hecho, no volvió a ver a la hija del embajador Kiros durante un tiempo. No obstante ahora la jovencita solo pensaba en ese fantástico concierto. ¡Menudas dos artistas! Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí. En esa gala también hicieron acto de presencia la rehabilitada Brenda Walsh que vino acompañada de otra ilustre ex adicta, en este caso del Loten, la periodista y cantante Katherine O´ Brian. Y por si no fuera todavía suficiente, Kerria Malden, la tía de Maray y prima de Katherine, vino asimismo al planeta. En un principio dijo no estar vinculada a esa gala, llegaba por asuntos profesionales relativos a su condición de abogada. Sin embargo, aceptó la invitación para interpretar al menos un tema junto a su sobrina, su prima y Keiko. Ninguna defraudó. Fue una actuación memorable. Durante la misma, alternándose con las canciones, todas se dirigían al auditorio con mensajes positivos y llenos de ánimo hacia aquellas personas que vivían en ese infierno.

-Yo estuve allí.- Declaraba sentidamente Kathy a la que ahora se veía bastante recuperada. – Sé lo duro que es salir de eso. Se necesita ayuda y mucho tesón. Y por supuesto apoyo económico. En eso fui muy afortunada, lo tuve todo, pero sé que hay personas que no tienen esa suerte. Por ello me alegra mucho poder contribuir. Y que también lo hagáis vosotros.- Declaró dirigiéndose al bullicioso público.- Gracias, muchas gracias a todos.

 

Le cedió el testigo a su prima quien sonrió algo apuradamente para tomar la palabra a su vez.

-Bien, no tenía previsto venir, al menos para esto. Pero debo decir que cuando Kat me lo pidió no pude negarme. Estoy muy contenta de compartir estos momentos con vosotros. Y os mando todo mi cariño y mi solidaridad.

 

Y eso que, desde muchos noticiarios del planeta se había hablado de ella en términos despectivos, dando a entender que personas de esa condición hacían más mal que bien. Pero temiendo una demanda por parte de la artista que, además era una reputada abogada, no se atrevieron a ser más explícitos. De hecho Kerria tuvo que pensárselo mucho para acudir, no ya a ese concierto sino a un nuevo proceso legal en Nature. Recientemente ella misma había sufrido en carne propia un episodio muy duro y doloroso, que afectó a su hijo Brian.

-Ahora mi hijo está en Bios otra vez, espero que eso le ayude a recuperarse.- Pensaba con tristeza.- Rezo por eso con todas mis fuerzas. Lo mismo que Sam y mis padres. E incluso su padre y Rebecca. 

 

Y motivos no le faltaban, casi le destrozaron la vida a su hijo y por eso, entre otras cosas, cuando recibió la petición de Sonia Calderón, aceptó el caso. Le llegó la noticia a través de Stephanie quien iba justo a volver a Nature. La española contactó con su compañera que conocía a su vez a la abogada. Allí estaban todas ahora, las modelos entre bastidores, colaborando en esa gala. Al fin, Kerria dejó su puesto a Brenda quien dijo por su parte.

-Las adicciones son muy difíciles de superar, y llegan por muchos motivos. También yo sé lo que es eso. Pero gracias a la ayuda y la confianza de personas como Madame Deveraux, la abuela de esta maravillosa artista.- Sonrió tomando una mano de la ahora ruborizada Maray para elevarla ante la ovación del público.- Pude salir de ellas. Solo os pido comprensión, paciencia y ayuda para quien lo necesite.

 

Maray tomó la palabra a su vez, sonriente. Declaró ahora, con tinte algo triste esta vez.

-Dentro de poco regresaré a la Tierra. He disfrutado mucho aquí, conociendo y trabajando con profesionales maravillosos. Pero ahora otras tareas me reclaman. Sin embargo, no quería perderme este concierto. Es un honor para mí el haber tenido la oportunidad de aportar un pequeño grano de arena para que muchas personas tengan más fácil recuperar su vida y sus ilusiones. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro cariño y aliento. Me habéis hecho mejorar muchísimo en todos los sentidos y os llevaré para siempre en el corazón.- Concluyó a punto de emocionarse.-

 

Se apartó para dejar que Keiko se dirigiera al público. La pelirroja sonrió aplaudiendo al respetable y afirmando.

-Habéis llenado el estadio de Sagan City, es para sentirse muy orgullosos de los habitantes de esta ciudad y de todo el planeta. Sois un ejemplo para todos. ¡Enhorabuena!

 

Se oían muchos gritos y aplausos, aunque por desgracia no faltaban algunos que aisladamente reprobaban o incluso insultaban a la cantante. Si Keiko los escuchó desde luego que no lo hizo notar. Tras su alocución las cuatro intérpretes cantaron entonces una hermosa canción que puso colofón a ese memorable concierto. Aunque algunas como Maray lo hicieron con muchísimo más sentimiento incluso del que podía esperarse en esa ocasión tan especial. Concluyeron con grandes aplausos. Y tras retirarse al backstage, Maray suspiró mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber su tía.-  
-Sí, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, disculpa.- Repuso ésta que sonrió débilmente.-  
-Has estado fantástica, cariño.- La animó Kerria, quizás creyendo que se debía a eso, su sobrina siempre le confesaba que tenía algo de miedo cuando iba a actuar, y eso la llevó a pensar en su propia situación, por ello le comentó.- Cuando vayas por casa, por favor, dale un beso muy grande a mi hijo de mi parte, y dile que le quiero mucho.  
-Claro, se lo diré al primo.- Asintió la jovencita sonriendo más ampliamente ahora.-   
-Y a tus padres también.- Se apresuró a añadir Kerria.-   
-No te preocupes tía, lo haré.- Contestó la chica queriendo saber por su parte.- ¿Te vas a quedar mucho en Nature?  
-No lo sé, tengo un juicio que podría alargarse.- Respondió sinceramente la interpelada.- 

 

La conversación quedó interrumpida por la aproximación de Katherine y Brenda. Ambas venían intercambiando impresiones y al llegarse hasta ellas las saludaron con afabilidad.

-Ha sido realmente maravilloso. Se lo estaba diciendo a Kathy.- Comentó Brenda.-  
-Gracias otras vez por unirte a nosotras, primita Ky.- Sonrió la periodista.-   
-Somos las Ky-Kat, ¿recuerdas?- Se rio Kerria restándole importancia para permitirse incluso el lujo de bromear.- ¿Cómo te iba a dejar sola? Bueno, aunque hubieras estado muy bien arropada por mi sobrina y Keiko.

 

Su contertulia asintió. Brenda comentó entonces a Katherine.

-Me lo dijo tu madrina, la princesa de Venus en persona, cuando coincidimos con ella en esa visita al hogar de madres jóvenes. Tu prima y tú sois un dúo espectacular, lástima que la madre de Maray y vuestra otra prima no pudieran estar aquí.  
-Hace mucho que la prima Idina y que Amatista se retiraron del mundo de la música.- Repuso Kathy.- 

 

La periodista recordaba también esa visita, por desgracia fanáticos había en todos los sitios y su pobre madrina hasta recibió un tomatazo de un grupo que la acusaba de lunática, es decir, de miembro de la realeza del Milenario de Plata, al que muchos de esos chalados denunciaban por su antinatural esperanza de vida y querer esclavizar a la raza humana, y por si fuera poco, la tildaban de defensora de los depravados. Pero supo salir de allí con dignidad, incluso avergonzando a los agresores. Bueno, prefería no recordarles eso al resto de sus contertulias. De modo que sonrió añadiendo con nostalgia.

-Muchas veces echo de menos esos años. Éramos tan jovencitas e ingenuas.  
-¡Algunas más que otras! - Se rio Kerria haciendo que su prima sonriese a su vez.- 

 

Hubo más sonrisas de todas, y al poco también Sonia y Steph se unieron al grupo.

-Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.- Les dijo Stephanie.- A todas. En cuanto le propuse la idea a la señora Deveraux de patrocinar este concierto me dijo que seguro que podría contar con todas vosotras.  
-Esmeralda nos conoce muy bien.- Admitió Kerria.- Es una vieja amiga de nuestras madres.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino Kathy.-

 

Sonia permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, pese a estar contenta y satisfecha por como se había desarrollado el concierto tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Estaba deseando poder hablar con Kerria para contarle, ya en modo serio, la situación. Apenas si pudieron saludarse, fue llegar la abogada a Nature y encontrarse con el mensaje de su prima pidiéndole participar en ese concierto. Por su parte Maray se despidió de todas. Volvía a su residencia para descansar y comenzar a preparar el equipaje en apenas dos días. La chica se marchó tras abrazar y besar al resto. Salió de allí por un acceso restringido que evitase a la multitud de fans que todavía quedaban en las inmediaciones del estadio, a buen seguro aguardando la oportunidad de pedir algún holo autógrafo. Todo salió como estaba previsto y la joven fue llevada sin novedad hasta su apartamento. Aunque poco tardó en entrar, cambiarse y asomarse a la terraza que tenía con vistas a un gran parque. En esa parte tranquila de la ciudad. Al poco sonrió, cuando percibió una presencia.

-Veo que ya has llegado.- Comentó agregando con tono amable.- ¿Te ha gustado el concierto... Gloria?

 

Y la saiyajin asintió, estaba levitando en el aire a pocos metros sobre Maray. Enseguida se posó a su lado, tras mirarla fijamente a los ojos asintió para replicar con voz queda.

-Al fin lo he comprendido. Y sé lo que debo hacer.  
-Nunca dude de que así sería.- Le sonrió afablemente Maray.- Ahora puedo irme tranquila. Sé qué harás todo lo que puedas.  
-Quizás no baste.- Musitó la saiyajin.-  
-Eso no está ni en tus manos ni en las mías. También yo tendré que partir en breve. Hacia una misión que no sé cómo acabará.- Le reveló la joven.-   
-¿Esa trascendental misión?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-Si, recuerda que te hable de que tendría unos compañeros, seremos nueve en total.- Le contó Maray.-  
-Incluyendo a esa sosa de Fiora.- Sonrió Gloria, pero ahora con un gesto más jovial.-   
-Sí, incluyéndola a ella también.- Admitió su divertida contertulia.-   
-Buena suerte.- Le deseó su interlocutora tendiéndole la mano.- Todos dependeremos de ello, lo presiento. Y no te preocupes, os daré todo el tiempo que pueda y salvaré este mundo. Aun a costa de mi vida.

 

Maray se la estrechó, Gloria no dijo más y se elevó en el aire. Aunque antes de partir la saiyajin se dirigió a ella una vez más y, con una leve sonrisa, le preguntó.

-¿Así que titanio, eh?  
-Así es.- Confirmó Maray.- Recuérdalo cuando llegue el momento.  
-Lo haré. En eso me convertiré. - Le prometió Gloria para, acto seguido, alejarse a gran velocidad de allí. -  
-Bien, dentro de poco llegará su hora, la nuestra aún deberá esperar un poco más.- Se dijo la joven modelo con semblante entristecido, antes de volver a meterse dentro de su piso.-

 

Entre tanto Katherine se despidió asimismo de su prima. La rehabilitada periodista quería retornar a Bios y de allí, a la Tierra cuanto antes, junto a Brenda.

-He oído que tienes un caso muy importante.- Le comentó a Kerria.-  
-Así es, uno que te encantaría cubrir con uno de tus reportajes.- Repuso ésta.-  
-No, ya no.- Suspiró la mujer moviendo la cabeza.- Eso se terminó para mí. Ahora solo quiero vivir tranquila, junto a mis padres y mis sobrinas. Ya sabes, soy la tía pesada que las visita de vez en cuando.  
-No digas tonterías. Alusa y Minara te adoran.- Contestó Kerria sonriendo ligeramente.- Has ayudado mucho a tu hermano Mazoui y a Satory a cuidarlas cuando eran pequeñas.  
-Lo más cercano a unas hijas que jamás tendré.- Afirmó su prima con un regusto agridulce al agregar.- Y ahora ya son adultas, están terminando sus carreras universitarias. Por desgracia las veo bastante menos. Ya no me necesitan. Y mis padres... bueno. Mi padre está delicado de salud, tiene que ir mucho tiempo en silla de ruedas. Esas antiguas lesiones y sus huesos.  
\- Claro que te necesitan. Igual que tus padres. Estando tú a su lado seguro que se sentirán muy felices.- Trató de animarla su interlocutora, tomando ambas manos de Katherine entre las suyas.-   
-Gracias Ky. Al menos mi madre sigue tan llena de vitalidad como de costumbre. ¡Está mucho más joven que yo!- Quiso reír ahora para mejorar ese talante que amenazaba con volverse melancólico, preguntando a su vez.- ¿Y tus padres, Brian y Sam, siguen bien?  
-Papá tan cabezota como siempre. ¡Mira que le tienen dicho que no haga esfuerzos innecesarios! – Exclamó para explicarle a su interlocutora, no sin cierta irritación.- Le detectaron una arritmia hace tiempo. ¡Pues se empeña en seguir entrenando! Y cada vez que mi hijo va a verle a él y a mi madre, los dos practican juntos. Le tengo dicho a Brian que no fuerce a su abuelo, que él es muy joven y no se da cuenta de su fuerza y que mi padre se piensa que todavía lo es también. Ya sabes, ¡los saiyajin son así! A mi pobre madre la lleva de cabeza, mira que le echa broncas a todas horas por eso, pero él, ni caso. Sam también pasa apuro, pero ya la conoces, no se atreve a decirle nada. - Suspiró con resignación comentando ahora con más tristeza.- En cuanto a lo que pasó con Cindy, Brian todavía lo está superando. Samantha y yo pensamos que era mejor que se alejase lo más posible. Que volviera a sus estudios en Bios. Por suerte Amatista y mi hermano Leval cuidan bien de él. Antes de empezar la actuación, Maray me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su primo.  
-Todo se resolverá.- Aseveró Kathy animando a su vez a su prima.- Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido vernos, Ky. Cuídate. - Remachó despidiéndose cariñosamente de ella.-  
\- Tú también.- Replicó con mucho afecto Kerria.-

 

Y Kathy, junto con Brenda, se alejó para hablar con Stephanie. A su vez, Sonia aprovechó para acercarse a la abogada, quien ya se estaba retirando del backstage, lista para ir a su hotel.

-¿Tienes un momento?- Le pidió tímidamente.-  
-Claro que sí, perdona. Vine a ocuparme de tu caso y es de lo único de lo que no me he podido encargar desde que llegué.- Sonrió apuradamente la aludida.-  
-No tienes que disculparte. Ha sido estupendo que te unieras a las demás.- Sonrió Sonia que le propuso.- Mira, sé que estarás agotada pero si tuvieras ganas, cuando descanses un poco en el hotel, a mi esposa y a mí nos encantaría invitarte a cenar a casa.  
-Será un placer. Allí estaré.- Convino Kerria animando su expresión.-   
-Así conoces a nuestro hijo y te contamos con más calma lo que ha pasado.- Añadió la española, más cariacontecida ahora.-  
-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando. Me sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Hace ya bastantes años tuve que ir a juicio para defender mi derecho a criar a Brian junto con Sam.   
-Recuerdo que se habló mucho de eso, aunque, corrígeme si me equivoco. El padre de tu hijo estuvo a tu favor y no en tu contra como demandante ¿no es así?  
-Así fue.- Tuvo que reconocer Kerria, que matizó.- En realidad Brian, bueno, mi hijo lleva el nombre de su padre, con eso podrás imaginar cual es nuestra relación. -Le contó con tono confidencial a la española que asintió al comprender, en tanto su contertulia continuaba con su relato.- Pues, Brian padre ni tan siquiera hizo acto de presencia. Fue algo totalmente ajeno a él. Y no quise llamarle pese a estar segura de que testificaría en mi favor, porque tenía otra vida y una nueva familia. De hecho, lo he pasado muy mal últimamente debido a eso. Todos hemos sufrido, él, nuestro hijo, mi esposa, hasta su hija y su mujer también, es una larga historia. Pero ahora no se trata de mi vida, sino de la tuya, la de tu mujer y la de vuestro hijo. Centrémonos en ello.- Remachó con un tinte más profesional y enfocado.-   
-Claro.- Convino Sonia quien, pese a todo, hubiese estado bastante interesada en oír aquello. Pero no deseando invadir la intimidad de su abogada, se limitó a recordarle. - Entonces te esperamos a cenar a eso de las ocho, si te viene bien.  
-Allí estaré.- Le prometió Kerria.- 

 

Dicho esto se despidieron. Por su parte Stephanie también les dijo adiós, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Trent. Su novio no pudo ir al concierto pero le envió un mensaje para quedar a cenar. Aunque antes la modelo quiso pasarse a ver a su hermana y a sus sobrinos. Al llegar sonrió cuando David le abrió la puerta.

-Hola tía Steph. - La saludó el crio.-  
-¿Qué tal cariño?- Replicó jovialmente ella abrazando al niño.- Oye, ¡cómo has crecido!- Exclamó siendo sincera, dado que le recordaba bastante más bajito.- 

 

La modelo entró junto con el niño de la mano para descubrir a su hermana que estaba acunando a la pequeña Leah. Las dos se saludaron con besos en las mejillas.

-Me alegra verte. - Sonrió Daphne.- ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
-Pues apenas salí de la lanzadera tuve que ir al concierto benéfico.- Le contó su hermana que ahora dedicó una gran sonrisa a su pequeña sobrina, que estaba ya medio dormida.- Está hecha toda una monada.- Alabó con visible cariño.-  
-Mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Sonrió Daphne a su vez, sugiriéndole a su contertulia.- Y tú deberías planteártelo algún día.  
-Bueno, todavía soy joven.- Valoró Stephanie.- Ya sabes, con el trabajo es difícil. Trent y yo no hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema todavía.- Admitió pasando a preguntar.- ¿Martin no está?  
-Salió a hacer unas cosas. Volverá enseguida.- Le respondió su interlocutora.- 

 

Esperaron un rato durante el que charlaron. Steph jugó un poco con sus sobrinos y le hizo muchas carantoñas y mimos a la pequeña Leah, que respondió con algunos grititos y balbuceos. Desde luego que estaba realmente monísima. A la modelo se le caía la baba con su sobrinita. Al fin, una media hora más tarde, Martin llegó.

-Hola cuñada.- Saludó sonriente.-  
-Me alegra verte.- Replicó ella dándole un sentido abrazo.- ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?  
-Tranquilo, ya sabes, los niños con sus cosas.- Replicó desenfadadamente él interesándose de seguido.- ¿Y tú qué tal por la Tierra?  
-Mucho trabajo, promociones y desfiles. Al menos pude llegar para este concierto.- Le contó Stephanie.- Costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo organizarlo pero ha salido de maravilla.  
-Los afectados y sus familiares a buen seguro que lo agradecerán.- Terció Daphne tomando en brazos a su hija a la que susurró con dulzura.- Hala cariño, a dormir…

 

Su hermana menor y su esposo la vieron llevarse a la pequeña Leah al dormitorio. David por su parte fue a su habitación a jugar. Aprovechando ese momento a solas, Martin le preguntó a su cuñada.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?  
-No, muchas gracias, he quedado dentro de un rato con Trent.   
-Es un gran chico, te ha echado muchísimo de menos.- Le comentó su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, lo sé, y yo a también a él.  
-¿Tenéis planes de futuro?- Quiso saber Martin.-  
-¿Te refieres a casarnos, vivir juntos o algo así?- Inquirió a su vez la modelo.-  
-Sí, eso mismo.- Dijo él.-   
-Si te soy sincera, no sé qué quiero hacer de aquí a unos años. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero la señora Deveraux tenía mucha razón. Tanto desfile, viaje, y ajetreo, termina por desgastar. Mentiría si dijese que tengo el mismo entusiasmo que cuando comencé, pero tampoco veo que sea hora de dejarlo. Puede que unos cinco años más y luego me vaya retirando de las pasarelas y me enfoque en publicidad o eventos.- Le explicó ella que tenía en mente una reciente propuesta de su jefa que todavía no quería desvelar.-  
-¿Y qué hay de tener familia?- Inquirió Martin.-

 

Steph sonrió, moviendo levemente la cabeza para contestar divertida.

-Dap me ha preguntado exactamente lo mismo. Y sé que By estaría de acuerdo con ella. Lleva tiempo diciéndome que está deseoso de echarnos el lazo a mí y a Trent en su iglesia. A mis padres les parecería maravilloso, claro está. 

Aunque la modelo, mudó su gesto en otro más serio, para preguntar a su vez.

-¿Qué tal estáis Dap y tú?  
-Bien, ya sabes, tu hermana se desvive por los niños y trabaja mucho. Trato de ayudarla cuanto puedo.- Comentó él.-  
-Me preocupa que no se cuide. Ha engordado demasiado.- Suspiró Steph.- Quiero pedirle que venga al gimnasio conmigo. Tengo nutricionistas y entrenadores personales que trabajan para la casa Deveraux. Nos mantienen en forma a todas las modelos. Seguro que Daphne volvería a estar genial con solo unos pocos meses de trabajo…  
-Por mí no hay inconveniente, pero es ella quien decide.- Aseveró su cuñado encogiéndose de hombros.-  
-Sé lo que va a decir, que con los críos no tiene tiempo. Pues también hay guarderías .- Afirmó Steph.- Lo tenemos todo organizado. Si hasta Sonia llevaba a su hijo a la que hay en la sede de aquí, antes de que empezara en vuestro colegio.

 

Fue Martin quien suspiró ahora poniéndose más serio para confesar a la atónita Stephanie.

-Lo único que quiero es que Daphne sea feliz. Muchas veces me siento culpable por robarle esa felicidad. Pienso que, tal y como ella es, hubiera preferido estar con otra persona. Ya me comprendes. Y que las circunstancias, de uno u otro modo, se conjuraron en su contra. Y sobre todo, que yo tuve mucho que ver en eso…  
-También yo tuve que ver en eso. Y lo lamento mucho.- Afirmó su interlocutora, eso sí, tratando de mostrarse más optimista al añadir.- Aunque ahora la veo dichosa junto a vuestros hijos y contigo. Estoy convencida de que no cambiaría eso por nada.  
-No Steph, tú no te puedes hace una idea de hasta qué punto cambié las cosas.- Susurró Martin con tinte entre culpable y consternado.- Es más. Quizás nada de esto debió de ocurrir...

 

Su cuñada le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza e incredulidad, aunque él no pudo explicarse, Daphne reapareció tras dejar dormida a su hija y a David jugando en su cuarto.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí.- Sonrió la recién llegada. –  
-Pues yo tengo que irme ya.- Pudo decir Steph forzando una sonrisa.- Trent me estará esperando, y el pobre ya lleva mucho tiempo sin verme.  
-Claro, dale recuerdos y divertíos.- Repuso su hermana mayor.-

 

Stephanie se fue tras abrazarse a ambos y una vez a solas el matrimonio tomó asiento en el sofá, con Martin pasándole un brazo a su mujer por los hombros. Fue Daphne la que, suspirando, comentó con una mezcla de ligera tristeza y orgullo.

-Mi hermanita se ha convertido en una gran mujer. Es una versión mejorada de mí. Más alta, más guapa y más delgadita.  
-No digas tonterías.- Le susurró Martin.- Para mí eres la chica más guapa del mundo, Daphne. Recuerda que te lo vengo diciendo desde que nos conocimos. 

 

Su esposa no contestó, guardando un significativo silencio, al menos eso creyó él que añadió.

-Y puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa…  
-No temas, hace bastante tiempo que sé cuál es mi camino.- Repuso ella al fin.-  
-No se trata de un camino, se trata de tu felicidad.- Insistió Martin mirándola ahora a los ojos.-

 

Daphne apartó su mirada bajando la cabeza, se sentía mal, avergonzada incluso. ¿Qué podía decir? Su esposo le había perdonado todo, le había ofrecido su amor incondicional e incluso la libertad. Pero no era tan sencillo, a esas alturas ya no. La cuestión no solamente dependía de ellos dos. Ella pese a todo seguía atrapada. Ni podía aspirar a ser realmente como se sentía ni deseaba destruir lo que tenía. Eso sería hacer mucho daño a inocentes, comenzando por su marido y sus propios hijos.

-Tú siempre has hecho todo a tu alcance para hacerme feliz. Jamás podría pedirte nada más de lo que me has dado.- Le contestó con total sinceridad.- ¡Y te quiero, te quiero muchísimo por ello, Martin! Para mí es muy importante saber que te tengo a mi lado.

Él pareció sentirse satisfecho con eso y la abrazó, ella se dejó hacer, y su esposo le susurró entonces.

-Pues Steph me ha comentado…  
-Ya.- Le cortó a desgana su mujer.- Que me ponga a dieta y haga ejercicio. Cuando se refiere a mí, mi hermana no dice otra cosa.  
-Se preocupa por tu salud.- Musitó afectuosamente él en tanto mantenía la mejilla de ella contra su pecho para agregar.- De veras Dap, los niños no son problema, acepta y siéntete mejor contigo misma. 

 

Ahora ella se separó de su lado y casi a modo de reivindicación le contestó, con un tinte más cortante.

-Los hombres siempre pensáis que las mujeres solo nos sentimos bien cuando estamos guapas y delgadas. Pues no es así. Tenemos otras mil maneras de estar a gusto con nosotras mismas. No todo gira en que nos valoréis con la vista.  
-Tú sigues siendo muy guapa, cariño. Y no me refería a eso. - Se apresuró a responder él.- Disculpa si me he expresado mal. Quería decir, en el sentido de que salgas más, hagas vida social. Siempre vas de casa al trabajo y vuelta. O estás con los críos del colegio o con nuestros hijos. De verdad, sería bueno que compartieras más tiempo con tu hermana, como antes.  
-Stephanie ya no me necesita a su lado.- Suspiró Daphne con voz más suave, quizás arrepintiéndose de ese arrebato.- Ya no es una niña, sino una mujer adulta que lleva muy bien las riendas de su vida.

 

A punto estuvo de añadir, “ bastante mejor que yo”, sin embargo se mordió la lengua. Pero era muy cierto, Steph había madurado mucho y se había convertido en una gran mujer, en todos los terrenos, y el menos importante era el de su apariencia, pese a ser de las modelos más atractivas y deslumbrantes de Nature o de la Tierra. Daphne en cambio la veía con orgullo como una persona trabajadora, entregada, que había aprendido y ganado experiencia, convirtiéndose en alguien tolerante y de mente abierta. Su relación con la casa Deveraux la había impulsado en gran medida, pero su constancia y esfuerzo fueron fundamentales para llegar hasta ahí y medrar. Quería creer que ella misma tuvo que ver en eso, aunque fuese un poquito.

-Siempre serás su hermana mayor y además te quiere muchísimo.- Expuso Martin sacándola de esa reflexión.- Mira, hemos charlado un poco antes de que volvieras de acostar a Leah, y no únicamente de ti.- Se anticipó él por si acaso, añadiendo.- Le he preguntado por sus planes de futuro y no parece estar por la labor de casarse todavía.  
-Me parece bien, es muy joven aun.- Replicó Dap.-   
-Sí, eso es cierto.- Convino su esposo.- De todos modos, creo que le vendría bien tener algunas conversaciones con su hermana…  
-No veo qué podría decirle yo que ella no sepa ya.- Sonrió levemente su contertulia.-   
-Supongo que algo se te ocurrirá.- Sonrió Martin.-

 

De este modos los esposos quedaron abrazados sobre el sofá, una vez más. En otra parte de Nature, eran Naya y su marido los que charlaban tras la cena.

-Espero que Fiora venga pronto a vernos. - Deseó ella, añadiendo con algo de pesar.-Se pasa la vida de prácticas.  
-Es lo que más le gusta.- Afirmó Alan.- Sabes que adora ir al bosque a ver a su lobito.  
-Bueno, eso de lobito ya es historia.- Declaró Naya.- ¡Ese animal está enorme!

 

Y es que se referían al cachorro de lobo que salvaron de un hoyo, junto con su hija, cuando ésta era muy pequeña. Esa cría y Fiora forjaron un lazo de amistad y cariño mutuo y desde entonces la niña había acudido año tras año a esa parte del planeta, reserva de la naturaleza, para ver a su amigo de cuatro patas. Ahora, siendo casi ya una licenciada en ciencias ambientales y fiel a su costumbre, la joven acudía a visitar a ese lobo y también a estudiar el resto de la fauna y la flora del lugar. Por ello, Alan le propuso a su mujer.

-Quizás el próximo año podríamos pedir unos días libres e ir con ella cuando lleguen estas fechas.  
-Es una estupenda idea.- Sonrió Naya.- A este paso casi a va a ser la única manera de ver a nuestra hija. Cualquiera diría que es una versión moderna de Tarzán, o de Sheera. Prefiere los animales a las personas.  
-Teniendo en cuenta como son algunas personas que hay por aquí, la entiendo muy bien.- Suspiró Alan, dedicando su atención a temas menos agradables cuando comentó con tintes más serios. - Esos fanáticos siguen haciendo de las suyas. Estoy preocupado por nosotros y por la familia de tu hermano.  
-No tengas miedo. Nosotros hace mucho que no adoptamos nuestra apariencia real.- Le tranquilizó su esposa.- 

 

Y es que ni tan siquiera en la intimidad de casa se lo permitía a sí misma. Naya no tomaba su aspecto original de alien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muchas veces, al mirarse al espejo, casi llegaba a pensar que era una humana más. Y eso que a su marido le encantaba verla en esa forma, sobre todo cuando estaban en la alcoba.

-Ya, pero esos dementes no solamente están contra los alien. - Suspiró su esposo.- Incluso en el concierto que han dado a favor de las personas con enfermedades y adicciones algunos han abucheado. Por ejemplo a mis primas, a Kerria por ser homosexual y a Kathy por ser ex adicta al Loten. No comprendo a esa clase de gente. ¿Es que no ven el sufrimiento de otras personas?  
-Tienen sus mentes llenas de odio y de prejuicios.- Se lamentó Naya.- Y temen lo que no es como ellos. Muchos han sido manipulados por desalmados que se han aprovechado de ello.  
-Mi padre ya nos lo advirtió.- Comentó reflexivamente él.- Dedicó su vida a luchar contra eso, nos educó para ser abiertos y tolerantes y para que advirtiéramos este tipo de cosas.  
-Hizo un magnífico trabajo, junto con tu madre.- Le alabó Naya dándole a su interlocutor un beso en la mejilla.- 

 

Su esposo asintió, aunque ahora, pensando en su familia, comentó.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Idina, y de Lance apenas sé nada, como de costumbre. Mi hermana ha sufrido mucho recientemente con la enfermedad de su hijo Andrew. Creo que mi hermano ha estado muy pendiente de Loren, mientras Idina y Michael se ocupaban de nuestro sobrino.  
-Lance siempre fue un buen hombre. Pero muy metido en sus cosas.- Comentó Naya.- Sin embargo, desde hace un par de años sí que ha estado más tiempo con tu madre y con el resto de la familia.  
-Bueno, ya hace mucho que no viene por Nature, pero lo comprendo. Estamos muy lejos de cualquier parte.- Sonrió Alan ahora.- De todos modos, mi madre sí que vendrá dentro de poco. Eso seguro que hace que Fiora se pase más por aquí.- Afirmó con ilusión y realmente convencido al sentenciar.- Nuestra hija adora a su abuela por parte de padre. Y también a sus otros abuelos, claro está.- Se apresuró a añadir.-  
-Sí, mis padres también vendrán, al menos eso espero, a vernos pronto. Tanto Giaal como yo tenemos muchas ganas de saber de ellos.- Admitió su esposa.- También han ido mucho últimamente a visitar a tu madre y al resto de sus viejos amigos de la Tierra. 

 

Y ambos prosiguieron esa conversación hasta irse a la cama. Esa misma noche, Kerria acudió en efecto a casa de Sonia y de Mei Ling. Fue recibida con tremenda simpatía por ambas y se deleitó jugueteando un poco con el pequeño Richard. Tras acostar al crío las tres mujeres pudieron cenar con calma y el matrimonio puso a Kerria al tanto de su situación.

-Así ha sido. Primero vino al colegio, habló con el director del centro. Por fortuna el padre Michael me lo comentó. Pero después recibí una citación. Me ha puesto una denuncia por privación de derechos paternos.- Le contó Sonia con visible zozobra en tanto le mostraba una copia que le había sido enviada por holo mail.-  
-Bueno, esa denuncia tiene que ser admitida a trámite primero.- Quiso calmarla Kerria tras leerla.-  
-Por desgracia, con el creciente poder de los Neoreligiosos eso no será difícil.- Intervino Mei Ling.- Esos tipos nos tienen en el punto de mira.

 

Desde luego que, pese a no ser agredidas ni atacadas de modo directo, las dos mujeres sí que sentían a veces miradas que se les clavaban como puñales, o gentes que murmuraban al verla pasear juntas por la calle. No digamos ya cuando iban con Richard. 

-Es una situación muy incómoda.- Suspiró Mei Ling quién pese a todo no gustaba de exponerlo claramente ante su pareja, aunque ahora, teniendo a Kerria allí, sí que se atrevió a confesar.- Y a veces tengo miedo, no solo por nosotras sino, sobre todo, por el niño.

Sonia la miró ahora con pesar e incluso sorpresa. Sabía que a su esposa le incomodaba aquello, pero su tono había sonado desde luego lleno de tristeza e incluso temor.

-Lo lamento cariño, no pensé que te afectase tanto.- Musitó llena de pesar. -  
-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.- Se apresuró a replicar Mei Ling sujetándole una mano entre las suyas.-

 

Las dos se dieron un beso en los labios y se abrazaron. Kerria sonrió y no tardó en tomar la palabra.

-No os preocupéis, no estáis solas. Y puedo aseguraros que os comprendo muy bien. He sufrido el odio en carne propia. Y he visto como desquicia la mente incluso de chicas que apenas sí son todavía unas niñas.

 

Y para horror y perplejidad de sus contertulias les narró una de sus pasadas experiencias. Incluso Mei Ling, acostumbrada a ver y vivir tantas cosas increíbles, quedó sin habla. Finalmente pudo decir.

-¿Qué esa chica intentó matarte en tu camerino?  
-Me culpaba de la ruptura de sus padres. Me quedé helada cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con mi hijo por venganza contra mí, y que le iba a destrozar la vida. Pero ni lo que ella misma sabía era que Brian era hijo también de su propio padre. ¡Su propio hermano!- Suspiró Kerria.- ¡Fue terrible!, por fortuna no me hizo nada, y entre todos pudimos hacerla ver lo equivocada que estaba. Pero cuando todo se descubrió y mi hijo se enteró de que eran hermanos. ¡Él, que se había enamorado de ella!

 

Recordar eso todavía le hacía llorar, tuvo que enjugarse algunas lágrimas en tanto bajaba la cabeza. Sonia posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kerria declarando entre compadecida y solidariamente.

-Lo lamento mucho. No quiero ni imaginar que eso le pasara a mi hijo. Ojalá que el tuyo sea capaz de superarlo.  
-Fue a terapia con una psicóloga muy buena, en París.- Les contó la abogada una vez se rehízo de ese momento de debilidad.- Una antigua compañera de colegio de mi cuñada, es como nosotras y pasó por momentos muy duros en su vida también. Por eso comprendía bien la situación.  
-Si nos escucharan los neoreligiosos nos acusarían de formar un lobbie.- Terció Mei Ling en un intento por suavizar ese ambiente tan cargado de tristeza y malos recuerdos.-   
\- ¡Ojalá fuera así!- Replicó Kerria.- Por desgracia no somos como los de su calaña. No conspiramos en la oscuridad para llenar de odio a la gente. Creedme, les conozco muy bien. Mis padres y sus amigos lucharon contra ellos. Y nosotros tomamos el relevo. Esos individuos son malvados, crueles y despiadados. No se detendrán ante nada para lograr sus fines. Pero también son muy astutos y tienen muchas maneras de actuar. Justo cuando lo que os he contado pasó, yo había debatido con el reverendo Waters y Carter Lench entre otros.  
-Esos tipos son unos fanáticos, sobre todo el tal Lench.- Afirmó Sonia con un evidente disgusto.- Tuve ocasión de sufrirle en la Tierra. Fue uno de los que más se ensañó con el pobre Ben. Waters es más comedido, pero también un intransigente.  
-Sí, coincido contigo. Waters al menos parece creer que de veras estamos en pecado mortal y quiere salvarnos.- Se sonrió Kerria comentando con ironía.- Ha intentado predicarme en varias ocasiones. Pero en el fondo, quizás se pueda razonar con él.   
-Aquí tenemos al obispo Corbin, uno de sus más aventajados discípulos.- Le contó Mei Ling.- Aunque creo que es incluso peor que su mentor, está más en la línea de Lench. Pero no es un botarate como él, por desgracia es mucho más inteligente que ese viejo machista y asqueroso.

 

Kerria escuchó esas palabras con interés ya más profesional. Deseaba dejar a un lado sus propias tribulaciones y centrarse en el caso que les ocupaba. Atendiendo pues a esas referencias sobre el aludido obispo, finalmente declaró.

-Si es como he escuchado, es el arquetipo de esos canallas. Tanto él como sus acólitos quieren aprovechar cualquier debilidad que mostremos para dañarnos. Por eso, en cuanto recibí tu petición a través de Stephanie no lo dudé. – Sentenció la letrada.- Ese tipo está cortado por el mismo patrón que los cabecillas de su congregación en la Tierra, es un hábil manipulador y muy peligroso. Se rumorea que también simpatiza con el grupo de la Luna Negra, los que se oponen frontalmente a los soberanos Serenity y Endimión. 

 

Sonia y Mei Ling se miraron atónitas. Al oír hablar a su invitada todo parecía formar parte de una amplia conjura. Tan enorme que jamás lo hubieran podido ni tan siquiera imaginar.

-¿Estás insinuando que Rafa es un simple peón de esa gente?- Inquirió la española entre perpleja y atemorizada.-  
-No estoy segura de eso, pero no me sorprendería.- Contestó la abogada.- 

 

Para Sonia cobraron sentido entonces algunas cosas que su ex novio le dijo cuando se vieron en aquella habitación de hotel en Barcelona, años atrás. Cuando le habló de personajes muy poderosos con los que era mejor no enfrentarse. Eso le provocó un escalofrío. ¡Ojalá que Kerria se equivocase y fuera simplemente un intento de ese sinvergüenza por sacarle dinero! O incluso tuvo el deseo de que, por una vez, su ex fuera alguien con responsabilidades y quisiera saber del que podría ser su hijo. Pensando en eso, comentó no sin inquietud y pesar.

-Desde que Richard nació me aferré a la esperanza y al deseo de que fuese hijo de Ben. Por desgracia, según pasan los años, veo que físicamente se parece cada vez menos a él y más a mi ex novio.  
-En tal caso, la reclamación de ese tal Rafa tendría una base.- Declaró Kerria moviendo la cabeza.- Podría pedir una prueba de ADN. Y si nos negamos eso sería visto por el juez como un intento de obstaculizar las legítimas aspiraciones de un padre a estar junto a su hijo.  
-¿Debemos permitirlo entonces?- Intervino Mei Ling con zozobra.-  
-Nos conviene mostrarnos colaboradoras con la justicia para esclarecer cualquier tipo de duda.- Le contestó la abogada.- Debemos abstenernos de cualquier conducta que le pudiera hacer ganar puntos. Y si hay suerte y resulta no ser el padre, todo habría concluido antes de comenzar.   
-Eso espero.- Musitó la española.- Solo quiero que mi esposa y yo podamos vivir tranquilas con nuestro hijo. No creo que sea mucho pedir. Que Richard tenga una infancia segura y tranquila, que sea feliz sin que nadie le señale.  
-Te comprendo muy bien.- Convino solidariamente Kerria.- Sam y yo siempre quisimos eso para nuestro hijo Brian. Nos esforzamos para que nunca se sintiera distinto por el hecho de tener dos madres. – Entonces sonrió con nostalgia para rememorar con voz queda.- Me acuerdo que hacíamos fiestas invitando a sus amigos. Y la mayoría de los padres de esos niños eran personas cordiales, que nunca tuvieron el menor problema en venir con sus hijos a nuestra casa. Sin embargo, debo admitir también que somos de la clase privilegiada, tenemos dinero y posición. Eso siempre ayuda a que te miren con mayor benevolencia.   
-Es verdad. En ese aspecto somos muy afortunadas.- Terció Mei Ling, agregando con admiración.- Y viendo como lo habéis hecho tu mujer y tú, nos gustaría tomar ejemplo.  
-Cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu sobrina Maray y charlar con ella, me habló muy bien de ti, de tu esposa y de su primo. ¡Os adora!- Sonrió la española dirigiéndose a la abogada.-   
-Gracias. Maray es una chica fantástica, la quiero mucho. Igual que a su hermano, mi sobrino Asthel.- Afirmó Kerria aseverando con mayor tinte de optimismo.- Cuando veo que existen personas como ellos entre los jóvenes, eso me hace volver a tener esperanza en la humanidad. Todo por lo que hemos luchado durante tanto tiempo ha merecido la pena. Por eso ahora toca pelear por vosotras y por el futuro de vuestro hijo.

 

Así lo convinieron y, tras un par de horas más hablando sobre cómo abordar el caso, Kerria se despidió retornando a su hotel. Por su parte Stephanie se reunió con su novio y los dos fueron a un restaurante cercano a la casa de Trent. Era un lugar tranquilo. Lejos del glamour y de los cinco tenedores. No obstante se comía bien y podía tener intimidad, alejados de los focos, de paparazis y de admiradores de la modelo.

-Me encanta venir aquí.- Sonrió ella.- Un sitio apacible donde me puedo relajar.  
-Así es, por eso te lo propuse.- Convino el muchacho con tono algo apagado sin embargo.-

Steph se percató de ello y no tardó en preguntarle con interés.

-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Bueno, solo estoy cansado, el trabajo, ya sabes.- Suspiró él.-

 

Trent había concluido con éxito su carrera de derecho, como abogado novato, eso sí, había entrado a trabajar en el mejor bufete de Nature. Al principio su tarea consistía sobre todo en copiar archivos, repasar casos antiguos, ordenar cosas y llevar y traer bebidas a los veteranos. Aunque al fin le habían dado una oportunidad, para actuar como ayudante de Isaías Mendel, uno de los mejores letrados de la firma. Sin embargo, le contó ambiguamente a su novia.

-Al fin tendré la oportunidad de asistir a un juicio como letrado ayudante, pero debo preparar muchas cosas.  
-Últimamente estoy rodeada de gente que tiene que ir al juzgado.- Sonrió Stephanie para comentarle.- Mi compañera Sonia tendrá que ir por un pleito que le ha interpuesto su ex novio.   
-Vaya, espero que no sea nada serio.- Repuso Trent.-  
\- Por desgracia creo que sí lo es. Relativo al hijo de ella. Ese hombre reclama ser el padre. - Le desveló la joven.-  
-Pues es desde luego algo importante.- Admitió su interlocutor.-  
-Bueno, contacté con Kerria, ya sabes, Kerria Malden, la ex miembro de las Justices, que también es muy buena abogada. Se especializa en casos de discriminación contra el colectivo LGTBI y en la defensa de mujeres maltratadas. Ha venido aquí a llevar el caso. Espero poder saludarla.  
-Esa mujer tiene fama de polémica. ¿No es así?. Hace poco tuvo un debate muy encendido en la Tierra.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Su fama le viene por no callarse ante los abusos y las tropelías de esos tipos, ya sabes.- Musitó la chica ahora.- Los neoreligiosos.

 

Y es que, pese a estar en un local muy íntimo y con poca gente en ese momento, uno nunca sabía quién pudiera estar escuchando. Stephanie ya había tenido malas experiencias con ese tipo de gente y no deseaba mayores complicaciones. Con que le pintaran las fachadas de Modas Deveraux o la insultasen cuando fue a la boda de Sonia y Mei Ling, ya tuvo suficiente.

-Bueno, no todo el mundo que es creyente en algo comete ese tipo de abusos. Como tú dices.- Repuso su novio a quién no pareció caerle demasiado bien ese comentario.-  
-Ya lo sé.- Sonrió ella de modo conciliador para matizar.- Yo misma soy creyente, pero respeto a otros que piensen diferente. Lo mismo que haces tú.

 

Trent asintió despacio, aunque enseguida quiso cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, eso no nos afecta. Prefiero que hablemos de nosotros.- Afirmó devolviéndole la sonrisa a su pareja.-   
-Sí, espero que podamos vernos más a menudo.- Deseó ella.- Me quedaré en Nature durante un tiempo bastante prolongado. La Señora Deveraux me ha pedido que dirija la Casa de aquí, junto con Sonia. 

 

Recordó esa conversación con Esmeralda que la hizo reflexionar. La dueña estaba ya mayor, aunque mantenía esa energía suya y ese empuje. De todos modos, cada vez se prodigaba menos en actos sociales de representación de la empresa. Lo que sí le comentó a Stephanie, estando ambas en su despacho, fue…

-Niña, ya has adquirido experiencia y eres una estupenda modelo. Sin embargo, tienes que pensar en tu futuro a largo plazo.  
-Sí, Madame Deveraux.- Repuso la chica.- Lo he pensado, me gustaría seguir desfilando durante unos años más y después centrarme en otras posibilidades.

 

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Esmeralda dio permiso para que abrieran. Al instante, una chica de pelo rubio ceniza cortado hasta la base del cuello entró preguntando con prevención.

-¿Da su permiso Madame Deveraux?  
-Estoy reunida, Crista. ¿Es algo importante?- Quiso saber Esmeralda.-  
-Solo quería pedirle permiso para salir. – Pudo replicar la apurada jovencita al percatarse de la presencia de Stephanie.-  
-Si has terminado todos tus cometidos por hoy, no hay problema.- Concedió la jefa.-  
-Sí, señora, ya está todo.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana.- Sonrió Esmeralda.-  
-Hasta mañana, señora Deveraux. Hasta mañana, Steph.- Se despidió la chica. -  
-Hasta mañana, Crista.- Sonrió Stephanie devolviéndole el saludo.- 

 

Esa joven se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la señora Deveraux suspiró con una media sonrisa.

-Crista es muy buena chica. Es voluntariosa, trabaja duro y quiere llegar lejos. No lo hace mal pero no tiene nivel de top model.

 

Stephanie asintió despacio, era una pena pero su jefa tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo esa chica le caía muy bien. Era exactamente como Madame Deveraux la había descrito. Y ahora tuvo que oír a la propietaria proseguir dirigiéndose a ella.

-Tú también eres muy trabajadora, además tienes talento y sabes estar en la pasarela con muchísima elegancia y sensualidad. Eres de las mejores. En cambio, pese a sus, llamémoslas carencias, Crista todavía es joven y tiene algunos años más para darse cuenta de que debe reorientar su futuro. Tú no es que seas demasiado mayor tampoco, pero generalmente la vida de las modelos es muy corta en términos de pasarela. Aun no tienes los treinta y sé que podrías estar más de diez años todavía al mejor nivel. Sin embargo, si quieres un consejo, deberías empezar a prepararte para otras funciones.  
-Sí, señora.- Convino Steph, confesando entonces.- Si le soy sincera lo llevo pensando desde hace ya un tiempo.   
-Por eso es muy importante que te prepares, niña.- Repuso su interlocutora, añadiendo.- Sé que hablas varios idiomas y que has ido haciendo algún master de los que oferta la Casa.  
-Así es, hice uno en administración de empresas y otros en relaciones públicas.- Matizó la joven.-

Esmeralda asintió con aprobación. Así pasó a decirle con tono entre confidencial y más serio.

-También lo sé. Y me alegra mucho que así lo decidieras. Verás. Tengo pocas modelos con las que realmente pueda contar para dirigir la Casa Deveraux en el futuro. Tanto tú como Crista estáis en esa reducida lista.

 

La muchacha abrió la boca sin poderlo evitar. Que Madame Deveraux le hubiera dicho que la consideraba como una posible sucesora era algo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Sin embargo, enseguida pudo replicar, asaltada por el temor.

-Señora Deveraux, le ruego que no se ofenda, pero… yo… es que no creo que fuese capaz de dirigir algo tan grande y que me exigiría tanta responsabilidad.

 

Esmeralda no contestó al principio y Steph comenzó a temer que su anciana jefa se hubiera realmente sentido ofendida. Al fin y para su alivio, una gran sonrisa emergió entre los labios de la veterana diseñadora. 

-Querida mía, por eso mismo estás en mi reducida lista. Verás, te confesaré algo. La lista es tan reducida que, de hecho, solamente tú y Crista estáis en ella.  
-Pero. ¿Y su nieta?- Pudo decir la perpleja modelo sin poderse creer lo que oía, aseverando con total sinceridad.- Es una muchacha realmente inteligente y que adora la profesión.

 

Aquí el gesto de su jefa se oscureció por la tristeza, tras suspirar simplemente musitó.

-Lo sé muy bien. Yo misma le ayudé a preparar su primer book profesional y le di clases para desfilar cuando se presentó a Miss Bios. Pero Maray tendrá otras cosas de las que ocuparse en el futuro. Al igual que pasó con mi hija, el destino de mi nieta no le va a llevar a sucederme.

 

Steph no quiso ser indiscreta, no tenía ni idea de qué otras cosas pudieran apartar a Maray del legado de su abuela, aunque creyó intuir que sería su amor por la música. Esa atractiva jovencita tenía mucho talento para la canción y se había convertido en una célebre intérprete por derecho propio. Quizás prefiriese eso a la dura tarea llena de responsabilidades que la señora Deveraux pudiera encomendarle. En cualquier caso ese no era asunto suyo. De hecho, dejó de referirse a ella y añadió.

-¿Y Mirna?¿O Debra o Keisha?. Ellas también son muy buenas modelos.  
-No te falta razón, pero Keisha está volcada en su país, ella aspira a ser presidenta. Y me parece muy bien. Debra solo desea ser una buena modelo, retirarse pronto y atender bien las necesidades de su familia y Mirna, sencillamente, no la creo tan dotada para los negocios y el trabajo de oficina como para los desfiles.- Fue la respuesta de su interlocutora, que agregó con voz ahora teñida de nostalgia.- Cuando la mítica fundadora de esta casa, Madame Alexandra Anette Deveraux, me confió a mí la dirección, reaccioné exactamente igual que tú. Sentí todo el peso sobre mis hombros. Un peso que amenazaba con aplastarme. Sé que es una tremenda carga. Y entiendo el por qué no la deseas. Aunque espero que sí aceptarías ayudar a Crista, igual que me has ayudado a mí, cuando llegue su momento. Como ya te he dicho, ella es muy joven todavía, pero muy trabajadora y constante, no se arredra fácilmente. Por ello, además de su formación como modelo, la he insistido para que se matricule y estudie derecho. La pobre cree que me he puesto de acuerdo con sus padres.- Sonrió Esmeralda añadiendo con recobrada seriedad.- En realidad quiero prepararla bien y con tiempo suficiente. Además de las cualidades que te expuesto de ella, lo que más me inclina a elegirla es que es muy buena persona, como tú, Steph. Y estoy segura de que se dejará aconsejar y guiar por gente igualmente válida como tú misma has hecho durante estos años. Sin embargo, Crista todavía debe adquirir experiencia para no fiar en los falsos halagos de los hipócritas o las gentes que solo vayan a su propio interés. Ese consejo también vale para ti, ten siempre mucho cuidado. Te lo digo yo que he visto muchas cosas y conocido a muchos tipos de personas. Y a día de hoy, pese a mi edad, aun puedo equivocarme en ese sentido.  
-Sí, señora, lo tendré.- Le prometió la chica.- Intentaré no decepcionarla.  
-Niña, ya no es una cuestión de sí me decepcionas o no a mí. Lo importante es que no lo hagas contigo misma. Verás, sé que te lo habré dicho alguna vez, pero por si acaso lo diré de nuevo. La única cosa que Alexandra Deveraux jamás perdonó a nadie fue la traición. Yo he seguido esa línea y en el futuro te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo…Sobre todo ahora que quiero encomendarte una tarea muy importante.  
-¿Una tarea?- Inquirió ella con estupor.-  
-Sí, una con mucha responsabilidad.- Declaró su jefa.- Deseo que te encargues de dirigir Modas Deveraux en Nature. Con el cargo de subdirectora .- Le pidió Esmeralda.- Ayudarás a Sonia que será la directora. He creado esos puestos en todos los planetas en donde tenemos representación. Son cargos que responden únicamente ante mí, la directora general.   
-¿Y podría decirme que funciones deberé desempeñar?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Eso será Sonia quién te lo dirá.- Repuso Esmeralda.- Supongo que te ocuparás sobre todo de la sede de Sagan City en tanto ella coordina la central de Nature con todas las subsedes del resto de ciudades de ese planeta. En cualquier caso. Espero que aceptes.  
-Sí, acepto encantada y le agradezco de todo corazón la confianza que deposita usted en mí.- Afirmó la emocionada muchacha.-

 

No agregó eso tan manido de “no la defraudaré” y, al parecer, la veterana dueña asintió satisfecha por ello, para sentenciar, antes de dar por concluida esa reunión.

-Bien querida, en ese caso nunca olvides mi consejo. Asegúrate de rodearte de personas leales, y no solamente en el trabajo sino en todos los ámbitos de la vida… 

 

Stephanie todavía pensaba en esas sabias palabras de su jefa y mentora cuando la voz de Trent la sacó de esos recuerdos.

-Steph.- Sonrió él.- Te has quedado muy pensativa. ¿Ocurre algo?  
-No.- Se apresuró a contestar ella.- Estaba repasando las cosas que tengo por hacer.  
-Pues olvídate de todo eso ahora.- Le pidió él tomándola de ambas manos.- Este es nuestro momento.

 

Y eso la animó, su novio tenía toda la razón. Por un par de horas al menos le haría bien dejar a un lado las preocupaciones familiares y profesionales y centrarse en su vida amorosa que tanto había descuidado en ese tiempo. Se alegraba de tener un muchacho tan comprometido y paciente como Trent a su lado. Otro quizás no la hubiera aguardado tanto.

-Sí, soy afortunada en eso también. Además de cumplir mis sueños como modelo y tener la confianza de mi jefa, tengo una familia estupenda y un novio que me quiere.- Pensó agradecida.-

 

Y en otro lugar de Nature, Franklin pensaba en esa interesante invitación que recibiera. Era ese hacker quien parecía querer poner las cartas boca arriba, puesto que le envió un mensaje proponiéndole.

-Tú y yo, cara a cara tras el ordenador, ve mañana al Clargin. Te aseguro que te merecerá la pena. Voy a darte una información sorprendente. Proyecto Stella. Si te interesa házmelo saber y te daré instrucciones.

 

Y el joven informático quedó perplejo tras leer aquello. De hecho, había estudiado ya algunos de los archivos que ese tipo le enviara, a cual más jugoso y alarmante. Desde luego, ese pirata informático no dejaba de sorprenderle, de actuar como una especie de Robin Hood de internet había pasado a querer parecerse a aquel WikiLeaks de hacía décadas. De modo que no podía evitar preguntarse. ¿Qué nuevo secreto le querría desvelar?

-Acepto. - Se dijo el chico.- Aunque no será tonto y supondrá que alertaré a la policía. Veremos si es cierto que finalmente da la cara.

 

Así que contestó afirmativamente, esperando con interés las indicaciones que ese misterioso hacker quisiera enviarle.


	43. Las pruebas y la fe.

A la mañana siguiente Gloria se dio un paseo por la ciudad. La joven iba ataviada con ropa cómoda. Fiel a su costumbre, una sudadera, pantalones cortos y zapatillas deportivas le daban un aspecto muy informal que conjuntaba con su largo y encrespado cabello. Pese a todo era hermosa, o por lo menos muchos hombres se la quedaban mirando con aparente admiración. Despreocupada por eso caminaba ya por el parque, viendo a los niños corretear a su alrededor y una escena protagonizada por un par de pequeños le hizo sonreír. Una niña corría tras otro crio de su edad, ambos llevando un helado, tras un tropiezo la pequeña vio como se le caía el suyo y comenzó a llorar.

-No pasa nada.- Le dijo amablemente el niño acercándose a ella.- Toma.

 

Gloria vio entre divertida e incluso admirada como el niño le ofrecía el helado que llevaba a su amiguita, ésta sonrió visiblemente contenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla para acto seguido declarar.

-Me casaré contigo, Kevin, cuando seamos mayores.  
-Sí, seremos maridos. Carla. - Afirmó el niño con tono solemne que contrastaba con su corta edad.- Bueno, marido y marida. -Matizó con algo de desconcierto.-

 

La saiyajin les observó sin poder evitar sonreír, se dio cuenta de su propio gesto y algo avergonzada siguió su camino. Pensaba entre tanto.

-A esto debían de referirse Maray y mi madre. El amor es entregar. Quizás ese niño le ha dado su helado a esa pequeña, siendo lo más importante que él tenía en ese momento. Y no estaba triste por renunciar a él, sino feliz por ella. Es curioso. Es perder algo y, sin embargo, alegrarse como si se hubiese obtenido una victoria.

 

La muchacha recordó, tanto las palabras de esa increíble joven, como las que su madre le dijera en una conversación que ambas mantuvieron hacía poco. Aunque esas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por gritos y el sonido de lo que parecían detonaciones. La extrañada joven vio gente correr y escuchó ruido de sirenas. No tardó en preguntar a un tipo que corría hacia su posición.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber.-  
-Un atraco, ¡corra!, están disparando y tienen rehenes.- Le advirtió ese individuo que se alejó sin perder un segundo.-

 

Por el contrario ella se aproximó hacia la fuente de toda aquella algarabía. De lejos y merced a su privilegiada vista, distinguió a varios tipos con capuchas que ocultaban sus rasgos.

-¡Cobardes!- Pensó con desprecio.-

 

Podría terminar con ese incidente en segundos, pero había dado su palabra de no utilizar sus poderes saiyajin contra seres humanos, por despreciables que fueran. Aunque entonces se acordó de ese objeto que le regalase la princesa Kakyuu hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Lo tengo en casa, no tardaré yendo por él a mi velocidad normal. Y eso no es quebrantar mi promesa.

 

Y así dicho, en un lugar apartado de gente, se elevó en el aire y voló rauda hasta su domicilio. Sus padres no estaban, así que no tendría que dar explicaciones. De este modo, tras saludar a los guardias de la legación entró, buscó aquello y por suerte lo encontró dentro de un cajón de su cuarto. Sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, voy a jugar un poco.- Se dijo.- No lo he probado nunca, pero supongo que será muy sencillo.

 

Lo cierto es que pecó de desdeñosa cuando aceptó ese regalo y luego simplemente lo guardó en el cajón. Pasó el tiempo y se olvidó por completo de que lo tenía. Al menos hasta ese momento. Ahora, merced a su rapidez, retornó al lugar del asalto en apenas unos pocos minutos. No obstante había dado tiempo a que muchos coches deslizadores de policía rodeasen el lugar acordonando la zona. La muchacha decidió eludirlos y volviendo a meterse en un callejón apartado invocó las palabras que la princesa de Kinmoku le indicara para transformarse. Tras una coreografía de luces y de girar sobre sí misma, reapareció ataviada con un curioso uniforme de cuero, un top que cubría sus pechos, una especie de traje de natación de una pieza ajustado y botas por encima de las rodillas de apreciable tacón.

-No comprendo como las sailors Star Light pueden luchar con esto. ¡Cuando menos es ridículo! - Pensó entre perpleja y hasta azorada.- En fin, no tengo otra alternativa.

 

En efecto, no tenía tiempo para quejarse sobre su uniforme de faena. De modo que decidió actuar con celeridad. Ahora podría capturar fácilmente a esos tipejos sin tener que emplear de modo directo su fuerza. 

-No me llevará demasiado tiempo.- Se dijo confiada.- 

 

Con su rapidez innata llegó ante la puerta de forma que el primer atracador no pudo ver más que una mancha borrosa que le noqueó, dejándole sin sentido en el suelo. Gloria observó a otros tres más. Entró como una exhalación en la sucursal y lanzó a otro contra la pared dejándole también inconsciente. Ahora había disminuido un poco la velocidad y los otros dos la apuntaron con sus armas disparando sin cesar. No obstante las balas le rebotaban inofensivamente.

-¿Y a eso le llamáis armas?- Se rio la joven declarando en voz alta.- Sois tan patéticos que hasta os dejaré dispararme desde más cerca.

 

Ambos criminales se miraron, pese a que iban encapuchados Gloria creyó darse cuenta de que a buen seguro estarían perplejos. De todos modos, uno de ellos, quien parecía estar al mando, se repuso del asombro inicial y apuntó de inmediato a la cabeza de una aterrada mujer de mediana edad, en tanto la sujetaba con su otra mano del cuello y gritaba con tono desafiante.

-Puede que a ti no te hagamos daño, pero seguro que a esta señora, sí.  
-Eso es de cobardes.- Replicó Gloria apretando los puños.- ¡No tenéis honor!  
-Tienes razón.- Se burló el otro atracador.- Pero nunca nos ha hecho falta.  
-Muy bien.- Replicó la saiyajin sin parecer preocupada por eso.- Si queréis jugar de ese modo.  
-¡Será mejor que te marches Sailor quien seas, o le vuelo la cabeza! - Amenazó el tipo que mantenía a la rehén bien aferrada entre uno de sus brazos, en tanto continuaba apuntándola.- 

 

La chica se dio cuenta que esos tipejos habían reconocido el uniforme, claro, era evidente que pertenecía a las Star light. Y eso la tranquilizó. Al tener poderes asociados a ese traje nadie podría decir que usó su fuerza de saiyajin. A su alrededor entre tanto la gente casi ni se atrevía a respirar por el terror a ser blanco también de esos delincuentes. Sin embargo, Gloria movió la cabeza y hasta se permitió el lujo de sonreír malévolamente para contestar.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que haré yo contigo después?  
-Eres una guerrera de la justicia, tienes que actuar acorde a la ley.- Se atrevió a decir el otro atracador con tono triunfalista.-  
-Pregunta a tus amigos como he actuado con ellos.- Replicó la muchacha señalando a uno de los que estaban inconscientes, y sentenciando de seguido.- Y he sido bastante cuidadosa, pero con vosotros no lo seré tanto. Todavía estáis a tiempo de no provocar mi enfado. No me hago responsable de lo que os suceda si no hacéis.

 

Y para subrayar eso concentró algo de energía haciendo temblar el suelo. Esos dos encapuchados volvieron a mirarse y el que no tenía a la rehén declaró con tono dubitativo e incluso teñido de temor, dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Quizás no sea buena idea.   
-No te dejes ganar por el pánico.- Le instruyó su interlocutor, reforzando el agarre de la horrorizada rehén.- Y apunta a cualquiera que se mueva. Si esa loca intenta algo, disparas. Por veloz que sea no podrá detener dos balas al mismo tiempo. La tuya y la mía.

 

Aunque para sorpresa de ese tipo, Gloria se sonrió afirmando.

-Eso suena a reto, y me encantan los retos. A la velocidad que vuestras ridículas armas disparan creo que no se me sería tan difícil.

Y viendo que su enemigo estaba sopesando esas palabras, al tiempo que el más temeroso daba la impresión de dudar, la saiyajin puso en práctica uno de los consejos de su abuela Elua.

-Sorprende a tu enemigo.- Recordó.- Haz lo que menos podría esperar. Veréis, os propongo esto..- Comentó entonces para centrar la atención de esos dos idiotas sobre ella. Tan solo por unas centésimas. – Escuchadme…

 

Y ese era el tiempo que precisaba. Con gran celeridad se movió hasta el atracador que portaba a la rehén, en menos de una centésima de segundo ya le había arrebatado el arma y empujado contra la pared del fondo de la sala en tanto soltaba a la mujer. Al mismo tiempo del dedo índice de su mano derecha partió un rayo de energía que impactó en el arma del otro asaltante reduciéndola a un amasijo ardiente que el perplejo tipo soltó con un grito de dolor. Cuando, todavía agitando su mano quemada pudo mirar, ese atracador observó a la sailor justo a su lado, dedicándole una siniestra sonrisa en tanto mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Aquí va mi propuesta.- Prosiguió Gloria con tono imperturbable.- Te rindes ahora y no te desintegro.  
-¡Me rindo, me rindo! - Se apresuró a balbucir ese tipejo colocando sus manos tras la nuca y poniéndose de rodillas.-  
-¿Qué haces?- Inquirió ella con perplejidad.-  
-Esperar a que la policía me detenga.- Repuso él.-  
-Si ese es tu gusto.- Contestó la joven con indiferencia.-

 

Entre tanto, las hasta ese instante aterradas víctimas, prorrumpieron en aplausos. Muchos la vitorearon, otros le dieron unas efusivas gracias. La mujer que había sido usada como rehén hasta se acercó abrazándola.

-Muchísimas gracias, señora…

Gloria abrió sus ojos como platos. Tampoco era para tanto, eso había sido realmente sencillo. No había utilizado apenas sino una mínima fracción de su poder. Y podía justificarlo como parte de los atributos de las Star Light. 

-¿Cómo se llama?- Le preguntó un tipo calvo y algo regordete que se identificó como el director de la sucursal.  
-Esto…soy Sailor Star Power.- Pudo responder la interpelada, recordando aquel pintoresco nombre que la princesa Kakyuu le concediera.-

 

Y sin más se dio media vuelta saliendo de allí. Los atónitos policías ni se atrevieron a darle el alto, simplemente vieron salir a las personas retenidas e, informados por algunas de ellas, entraron para hacerse cargo de los atracadores. La muchacha caminó imperturbable entre la multitud de curiosos que, o bien la grababan con sus móviles o le hacía fotos. Al fin se alejó hasta una distancia prudencial metiéndose en un solitario y apartado callejón.

-Bueno, ahora ¿cómo había que quitarse esto?- Pensó.-

Sin embargo, una voz de mujer la llamó antes de que pudiera revertir esa transformación.

-Hola, perdona…tú, la del disfraz..

 

Y es que Mandy, ajena a lo sucedido en ese banco, estaba caminando hacia su piso. Tenía trabajo y más desde que su compañera Ángela se había marchado. Ésta llamó el día anterior informándola que, por causas personales, se iba a tomar unos días libres. Sin embargo, el trabajo abundaba y uno de sus mejores clientes llamó a las pocas horas para concertar una cita.

-¿Qué hago?- Se preguntó la rubia meretriz.- En fin, tendré que ir yo a atenderle. Aunque no sé si seré capaz de hacer lo que Ángela le hace. Y ese tío es muy peculiar, le van cosas bastante raras. Supongo que algo se me ocurrirá para complacerle. Tendré que consultar.

 

Y pensando en esto llamó a Nelly, su jefa le dijo que hiciera lo que pudiera, dado que no tenía a nadie para cubrir esa vacante, al menos de momento, pero que si encontraba a alguna chica disponible la enviaría para allá con uniforme de faena. Por eso, al entrar en ese callejón, cerca de su apartamento, y ver a esa muchacha con semejante atuendo, suspiró aliviada.

-Menos mal que has venido. ¿Acabas de llegar?- Le preguntó.-  
-Sí. - Replicó secamente Gloria que se había girado con rapidez al oír aquella voz.-   
-Perdona, no quise sobresaltarte.- Se disculpó Mandy.- Me alegra mucho verte. Llegas en el momento justo. Te agradezco tu ayuda. Ya has venido hasta preparada con tu ropa.  
-¿Ayuda?- repitió Gloria observándola perpleja.- Te refieres a esto…  
-Sí, bueno, verás. Es que tengo un cliente, ya sabes, uno que tiene que recibir una lección. Es muy rarito y necesita ser sometido por alguien como tú.  
-¿Ser sometido?. No entiendo nada.- Contestó una estupefacta saiyajin.- ¿Acaso ha hecho algo ilegal?  
-Bueno, no lo sé, al menos creo que todavía no.- Fue capaz de responder Mandy, intentando elegir sus palabras.-

 

Quizás esas prácticas estuvieran ya ilegalizadas por esos tipos de la Congregación neo religiosa. A decir verdad esos individuos encabezados por el obispo Corbin le ponían nerviosa, incluso le daban miedo. Con esas caras serias, esas barbas largas y canosas…siempre amenazando con la condenación. Aunque su interlocutora le respondió haciéndola olvidar aquello.

-Acabo de sacudir a unos tipos encapuchados que estaban infringiendo la ley.- Comentó despreocupadamente la guerrera.- Eso sí, con suavidad. No podía hacerles demasiado daño.  
-Perfecto. Suena muy bien, ¡ja, ja! ¡por infligir la ley! Muy bueno. - Se rio su contertulia desahogando la tensión, estaba claro que esa chica hablaba de algo alusivo a su personaje, de modo que Mandy le comentó afirmando visiblemente interesada.- Solo te pido que hagas eso mismo con mi cliente. También va encapuchado. Si pudieras levantarle por las solapas y hacerle ver cuál es su lugar.  
-Levantar a un tipo de esos es fácil. Aunque no sé qué lugar es ese. – Inquirió la desconcertada joven.-  
-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré hasta allí. Y muchas gracias. Me haces un grandísimo favor, es cuestión de vida o muerte.- Exageró la rubia jovencita.-  
-Bien, en ese caso. ¿Dónde está ese tipo?- Quiso saber la guerrera.-

 

Total, Gloria pensó que, ya que estaba metida en faena, podría ocuparse de alguno más de esos delincuentes. De modo que siguió a esa chica hasta un cercano bloque de pisos. Subieron y una vez en el interior de un apartamento, Mandy la hizo pasar a una habitación.

-Espera aquí, por favor, estará al llegar. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó con interés.-  
-Sailor Star Power.- Replicó Gloria.-  
-Me gusta, suena muy rotundo.- Sonrió la chica inquiriendo entonces.- ¿Cuánto mides? Eres bastante alta.  
-Metro setenta y ocho.- Creyó recordar la saiyajin.-  
-¿Descalza?. ¡Vaya! No me extraña que seas tan imponente. Ese tipo se va a quedar de piedra cuando te vea. Seguro que se arrodillará ante ti enseguida.  
-¡Que poca dignidad! - Comentó Gloria realmente sorprendida y disgustada al oír eso.- Al menos podría hacerme frente de pie.  
-¡Ja, ja! Encima tienes sentido del humor. Eres una joya.- Afirmó Mandy que, aun sonriendo divertida, le recordó.- Bueno, en cuanto llegue te aviso.

 

La saiyajin asintió, limitándose a aguardar. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero supuso que esa joven estaría siguiendo un plan. Quizás fuera una policía infiltrada de las que la hubiera visto actuar y tratase de capturar a algún otro miembro de esa banda que hubiese huido. Por su parte Mandy respiraba tranquila.

-¡Menuda chica que tenía Nelly en la manga! Desde luego que promete. ¿Será de por aquí?...Y parece que además ya está metida en el papel. Parece algo rara pero creo que es justo lo que ese tío desea. 

 

Eso pensaba pero no tuvo tiempo para andarse con más cábalas, el cliente había llegado. Como siempre, para preservar su anonimato, ella dejó entreabierta la puerta y aguardó en otra estancia hasta que entrase. Tras el ruido de pasos que escuchó, alguien accedió al interior. Unos minutos más tarde la chica salió dirigiéndose a una habitación en la que un tipo no demasiado alto, algo panzón y con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, aguardaba. Con voz algo aflautada ese hombre preguntó.

-¿La señora Domina no está?  
-No. - Repuso Mandy, pues ese era el nombre de trabajo de Ángela.- Pero no tema, tengo a alguien esperando que seguro será muy de su agrado. Es incluso más alta y también muy fuerte. Le prometió.- Además, va vestida de Sailor Star Light y gusta de castigar severamente a quienes no respetan la ley,  
-¿De veras?- Exclamó el entusiasmado hombrecillo aseverando.- Estoy deseando ponerme a su merced.  
-Pues pase, por favor. A la salita roja.- Le indicó la sonriente Mandy.-

 

El tipo así lo hizo, allí vio a esa espectacular mujer, de ensortijado pelo oscuro que le caía en bucles hasta algo más debajo de los hombros y ojos violetas, vestida con ese uniforme de cuero, con un traje de baño de una pieza y esas botas por encima de la rodilla, todo en negro. Suspiró encantado y enseguida le dijo con tono dubitativo arrodillándose sumisamente ante ella.

-Perdón mi ama, he infringido la ley.  
-¿Qué dices?- Exclamó la perpleja Gloria.- ¿Lo confiesas así, sin más?

 

Aunque ese individuo tan raro ya se estaba aferrando a su pierna derecha gimoteando como un chucho apaleado.

-¡Pero si no te he hecho nada todavía! ¡Serás cobarde!- Espetó Gloria visiblemente desagradada.- ¡Suéltame escoria! Es vergonzoso que supliques de este modo.

 

Levantó su pierna elevando a ese idiota con ella. No obstante el tipo aquel sólo dijo entre jadeos de excitación.

-Es maravilloso, ¡me levanta como un trapo! Por favor, ¡castígame, insúltame!, me lo merezco.- Le suplicó.-  
-¿Qué clase de patético y ridículo ser eres tú?- Inquirió la saiyajin más atónita que enfadada por ese comportamiento.- Jamás en mi vida había visto algo semejante.

 

Bajó la pierna juntando los pies para tratar de quitarse a ese memo de encima de un empujón, aunque el hombrecillo se había adelantado y no paraba de efectuar un movimiento espasmódico agarrado a las rodillas de ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Miserable! - Le increpó Gloria con verdadera repugnancia.-

 

Ese desgraciado se habían quitado los ridículos pantaloncitos que llevaba. Desde luego la chica no pudo creer lo que vio.

-¡Que miembro tan pequeño! Bueno, quizás sea la media humana. – Valoró desapasionadamente.- 

 

Realmente ella había visto desnudos a algunos saiyajin machos durante sus años de entrenamiento, y cualquiera de ellos tenían aquello bastante más desarrollado que ese enclenque. Aunque ahora ese imbécil le recordaba realmente a un perro que estuviera intentando solazarse entre sus tobillos precisamente con su…el caso es que, harta de aquello, le agarró del cuello sin contemplaciones y le levantó un palmo por encima de su cabeza para advertirle.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer semejante asquerosidad en mis botas, payaso?  
-Perdóname ama. - Musitó él que más que asustado parecía estar disfrutando de aquello.- Merezco que me des una lección.  
-¡Quítate de mí vista, cerdo!- Espetó Gloria lanzándole contra la pared, eso sí, sin demasiada fuerza.-

 

Pero a ese tipo aquello debió de parecerle maravilloso, tras golpearse la espalda emitió un quejido ahogado y cayó al suelo, entonces se arrastró hasta ella y tumbado boca abajo, se colocó uno de los pies de Gloria sobre su cabeza.

-¡Piedad, mi señora! - Pidió entre gimoteos.-  
-¡Pero si yo no te hecho nada todavía, cretino! - Exclamó la chica que ya no sabía cómo actuar.-¿Es que no tienes dignidad? Deja de …¿Me estás lamiendo las botas?- Preguntó sin poder creerlo, dado que ese ridículo hombrecillo se había vuelto a lanzar sobre sus pies como si la vida le fuera en ello.- ¿Qué te has creído que eres, un maldito conejo?

 

Ahora ese tipo no respondía, solo se movía con espasmos, aferrado a una pierna de ella, jadeando en tanto se tocaba por ahí abajo. Al cabo de apenas unos instantes y para perplejidad de su interlocutora se relajó suspirando.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso! Deja que te las limpie con mi miserable lengua, Señora.- Le suplicó el tipo, que desde luego le había manchado el calzado de una forma realmente asquerosa.-

 

Y sin esperar la réplica de la atónita Gloria, el individuo no se privó de darle unos buenos lametones en donde el cuero lucía con aquellas desagradables manchas blancuzcas.

-¡Esto es absurdo y repugnante! - Declaró la chica que, tras reponerse del asombro y sin perder ni un instante más, se soltó del débil agarre de ese mequetrefe empujándole con un leve puntapié. Eso no obstante bastó para enviarle de nuevo contra la pared, para beneplácito de éste. Tras dedicarle una última mirada de desprecio y asombro la saiyajin se marchó a grandes zancadas de allí.- Este humano está loco. No se puede una rebajar a rematar a semejantes sanguijuelas, sería perder la dignidad. Al menos esos atracadores ofrecieron algo de resistencia. – Pensaba conjeturando.- No creo que este fuera de esa banda. O quizás en todo caso, sería el más cobarde de todos. ¿Se habría pensado que actuando así evitaría que le pegase? No me había sentido más ridícula en toda mi vida.

 

Al salir de la habitación, la jovencita rubia la aguardaba. Con tono muy interesado le preguntó.

-¿Has castigado a ese rufián?  
-Ese tipo más que castigo necesita ayuda profesional.- Contestó despectivamente la interpelada añadiendo perpleja.- Encima ha dicho que era maravilloso.  
-Y seguro que se las has dado, toda la ayuda profesional que se merecía, quiero decir. -Contestó una satisfecha Mandy.- ¡Genial que haya dicho eso!, no es que no confíe en ti pero voy a preguntarle qué tal le ha ido. Por cierto, cuando veas a la jefa dile que te apunte la máxima tarifa ¿eh?. No seas tonta.  
-¿Máxima tarifa?- Repitió Gloria sin comprender.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?...

 

Aunque la otra muchacha no la escuchó, ya se había dirigido a la otra estancia provista de una toalla.

-¿Qué tal la experiencia?- Quiso saber Mandy.-

El tipo aquel ya se había puesto de pie y, tras limpiarse un poco con esa toalla que ella le ofreció solícitamente, declaró encantado.

-¡Sublime!, ¡Oh, ha estado maravillosa! ¡Qué manera de insultarme, con qué desprecio! Parecía totalmente real. ¡Y uf!.. es escultural y muy fuerte, creo que incluso más que Lady Domina. Por favor, quiero verla de nuevo. Y la próxima vez, que se vista de monja, querré confesar mis pecados. Y ser muy, pero que muy castigado a hacer penitencia por ella. ¡Que me flagele, sí! Pagaré lo que me pidan.  
-Se lo tendré que preguntar. Creo que no es de por aquí. - Sonrió la muchacha, visiblemente contenta.- Un momento, por favor…

 

Aunque cuando salió a la otra salita esa mujer ya no estaba. Lástima, en fin, ya llamaría a Nelly y le preguntaría por ella. Podría ser una estupenda adquisición. 

-Debe de ser alguna nueva que ha llegado de Bios o la Tierra. No me sonaba nada. Pero está claro que sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo. - Pensó Mandy, dejando aquello para ir a despedir a su cliente.-

 

Gloria entre tanto había salido a la calle y tras encontrar un callejón sin nadie pudo al fin volver a su atuendo civil.

-En fin, no sé qué crimen habría cometido ese imbécil. Quizá el de ser enormemente repugnante. Aunque no sé si eso estará perseguido por la ley humana. En mi opinión debería estarlo en casos como éste. - Se dijo en tanto regresaba a su casa.- 

 

Entre tanto Franklin había acudido al Clargin, fiel a su cita. No le gustaba tener que ir allí, precisamente ese día, su propia hermana Hipatia estaba trabajando a esas mismas horas. Quizás ese hacker lo sabía y de este modo pretendía tenerle controlado. Sin embargo, no tuvo elección o ese sujeto no contactaría de nuevo. De modo que entró, se sentó y colocó su holo teclado para que se proyectase sobre una mesa, al mismo tiempo que desplegaba su pantalla. Al verle su hermanita no tardó en acercarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó sorprendida.-  
-¿Es que no puedo venir a tomar algo?- Sonrió él del modo más natural que pudo.-  
-Sí, claro.- Concedió ella sintiéndose un poco tonta.- Dime. ¿Qué vas a tomar?  
-Un café y unas rosquillas.- Pidió el chico.- Ya sabes, de las que me gustan.

 

Su hermana asintió yendo a por aquel pedido. Entre tanto él aprovechó para ver si tenía algún mensaje de su misterioso rival. Y en efecto, éste no se hizo esperar.

-Me alegra que hayas venido sin policía.- Leyó el chico en su pantalla.-

 

Así fue, Franklin no quiso arriesgarse. Contaba con poder detectarle e identificarle por su cuenta.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante como para que te tomes tantas molestias y riesgos?- Le preguntó tecleando con rapidez.

 

Pese a poder emplear ya interfaces mentales o incluso voz para enviar esos mensajes al ordenador su contacto le indicó que lo hicieran a la antigua usanza. Eso podía dar pistas de su edad. Sería a buen seguro mayor que Franklin. Al poco la réplica le llegó junto con un cuantioso archivo desencriptado.

-Stella. Lee el dossier.

 

Iba a leerlo cuando su hermana apareció con la bandeja. Le sirvió lo requerido y se alejó. Por fortuna para él la muchacha no le dedicaba demasiada atención a sus actividades en internet. Al fin, sin más interrupciones, pudo leer.

-Informes del departamento de astronomía de Kakyuu y de Nature concuerdan. Las investigaciones de la propia Lady Galaxia y sus Animamates también. Un fragmento de estrella de neutrones, desplazada por una anomalía gravitatoria, se dirige directamente a Nature. Su llegada está prevista para dentro de pocos meses. Sin duda impactará en el planeta provocando un cataclismo de proporciones terribles. ¿Qué?- Exclamó el chico entre perplejo y horrorizado.-

 

Aquello atrajo la mirada de su hermana y de un par de clientes, de los pocos que en ese momento se encontraban en el local. Tras levantar una mano y sonreír débilmente a modo de disculpa, Franklin respondió escribiendo.

-¿Este informe es real?...  
-Lo es…  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber el joven informático.-  
-Hasta donde yo sé, nada.- Fue la terrible respuesta.- Por eso esperaba que lo hicieras llegar a tu padres y al resto de los científicos con los que trabajan.   
-¿Acaso no lo saben?- Inquirió el chico.-  
-Este informe es secreto, pude obtenerlo tras hackear la página militar. Es la más segura de este planeta pero aun así pude lograrlo.   
-¿Por qué no lo has difundido?  
-Para evitar que el pánico se adueñe de la gente. Quería saber si existe alguna posibilidad de impedir este desastre. De no haberla, en un plazo de tres meses, lo haré público. Los habitantes de Nature tienen derecho a saberlo y a tratar de salvarse.

 

En tanto leía esas impactantes palabras. Franklin estaba rastreando su procedencia. Iba estrechando el círculo hasta darse cuenta que, en una mesa cercana, alguien estaba manejando otro ordenador.

-¿Por qué no has contactado directamente con ellos?- Le preguntó.-  
-Quizás no me creyeran, o puede que hubieran sido capaces de ir descifrando mis pistas como has hecho tú.- Replicó su ignoto interlocutor.-   
-Haré cuanto pueda.- Afirmó el chico.-  
-Eso no es todo. Hay algo más. Todavía no sé qué es, pero podría ser incluso peor.  
-No hay nada peor que esto salvo un agujero negro.- Contestó Franklin.- E incluso con una estrella de neutrones la magnitud del desastre será apocalíptica. Dependiendo de su tamaño y masa comenzaremos a sentir sus efectos gravitatorios bastante tiempo antes de que llegue.  
-No se lo cuentes a nadie que esté fuera del círculo científico.- Le pidió su misterioso interlocutor.-  
-Si tienes razón en esto, nada podremos hacer. Al menos identifícate y ayúdame a advertir a la gente.- Le propuso Franklin.-  
\- No hace falta que lo haga. Tú sobre todo avisa a tu madre, yo me encargaré de la mía.- Fue la respuesta.- Hazlo antes que con nadie más.

 

Pero el muchacho estaba más pendiente de la posición que recibía de su antagonista que de esas palabras tan reveladoras y no las relacionó. Trató, eso sí, de rastrear aquello pero había perdido la comunicación. Se levantó como un resorte yendo hacia la posición de ese chico rubio. Aunque debía ser de su edad. Al plantarse allí, éste le dedico una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo amigo? ¿No estaré jugando con demasiado volumen, verdad?

 

Y es que iba con unos cascos en la cabeza y, ahora que Franklin se percataba, tenía un holo juego en el portátil. No obstante, algo le dijo que ese chaval no era su misterioso hacker. Suspirando se disculpó volviendo a su sitio, aunque había perdido el apetito. Entre esas terribles informaciones y perder también la pista de ese tipo. En ese instante la persona que menos habría esperado ver apareció saludándole de un modo bastante amable.

-Hola Franklin.- Dijo Gloria.- 

 

La chica volvía a su casa cuando pasó cerca del Clargin. Tras las experiencias vividas esa mañana pensó que tomar algo no le vendría mal. Entonces vio dentro a ese muchacho. Se alegró de ello. Necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir esa rocambolesca situación que acababa de experimentar. Aunque bien pensado, mejor no. No deseaba que Franklin se riera de ella por algo tan ridículo. Con charlar de otras cosas bastaría.

-Ho, hola. ¿Quieres sentarte?-Le ofreció él con visible nerviosismo.-

 

Pese a todo no podía apartarla de su mente. Gloria era muy hermosa y le gustaba muchísimo esa fortaleza y ese vigor natural que tenía. Aun sabiendo que ella jamás le miraría de la misma forma. Aunque eso no impedía que estuviera deseando verla. 

-¿Te pasa algo?- Quiso saber la chica observándole ahora con más detenimiento en tanto tomaba asiento a su lado.-

 

Franklin parecía estar más pálido que de costumbre y muy alterado, cuando solía ser bastante tranquilo. En eso Gloria le daba crédito. Quizás su falta de temperamento tenía ventajas para dedicarse a eso de la informática que a él tanto el gustaba.

-No, estoy bien.- Sonrió apuradamente él, ofreciéndole enseguida.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Te invito.  
-Sí gracias, tengo hambre.- Admitió la chica.- 

 

No tardó Hipatia en presentarse de nuevo junto a la mesa. Enseguida tomó nota en su tablet del pedido de Gloria.

-Me pones, por favor, dos batidos grandes de chocolate y nata, dos porciones de tarta Sandy y unos cuantos pasteles de crema. Luego ya te diré.  
-Muy bien.- Asintió la ya habituada camarera.-

 

Franklin imaginó como iban a temblar sus créditos cuando tuviera que pagar pero, habida cuenta de las noticias tan lúgubres que había recibido, ¿qué más daba eso ya? Si así al menos podía estar junto a ella, aunque fuera un poco. Merecería la pena.

-Dime. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?. Hace mucho que no te veía.- Inquirió Gloria sacando al chico de esos pensamientos.-  
-Bueno, tenía ganas de pasear un poco y de tomar algo.- Fue capaz de replicar.- Y quizás, ver a alguien..  
-¿A alguien? ¿A quién?. – Preguntó la saiyajin con gesto que parecía denotar interés.-  
-No, bueno, a nadie en particular, a algún amigo o conocido.- Sonrió tontamente él.- Muchas veces echo de menos charlar más con la gente, pasar buenos ratos con los amigos. Ya sabes.

 

Gloria asintió pero no dijo nada, al poco Hipatia le fue trayendo todo lo que había pedido y la joven guerrera empezó a trasegárselo ante la perpleja mirada de Franklin y la de los pocos clientes que quedaban en el local. En ese momento llegó Ginger.

-Ya estoy aquí, Hipatia.- Saludó amablemente.- Hola Franklin, hola Gloria.  
-¡Hola!- Saludaron todos casi al mismo tiempo.- 

 

La dueña relevó a la jovencita quien, a falta de nada mejor que hacer, tomó asiento junto a Gloria y su hermano. Quizás a éste no le hiciera mucha gracia en otra ocasión pero en esa en particular se alegró de tenerlas a las dos juntas. Sabiendo el destino tan terrible que aguardaba al planeta su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado. Quiso pensar que cuando informase a su padre y al resto podrían colaborar todos juntos en encontrar una solución. Eran personas realmente brillantes y pudiera ser que ellos supieran ver cosas que al chico se le escapaban.

-Sí, debo tener fe. Aunque sea tan científico en mis planteamientos.- Se dijo tratando de animarse.-

 

En otra parte del planeta, Sonia y Kerria debían acudir al juzgado. La vista previa por esa demanda iba a celebrarse. Como era preceptivo, el magistrado que llevaba el caso trataría primero de lograr que las partes alcanzasen un acuerdo amistoso. 

-Pues allá vamos.- Se dijo la española con un susurro.-  
-No te preocupes, esto solo es una vista de conciliación, no un juicio.- Quiso tranquilizarla Kerria.- 

 

Al llegar entraron en la sala y allí tomaron asiento. El juez no había venido todavía, pero Rafael sí que estaba allí, acompañado de su abogado. El tipo se aproximó sonriente, junto a su letrado, un hombre sensiblemente más bajo que las dos mujeres, de pelo y barba canosos, hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

-Me alegra verte, Sonia. Vaya, has contratado a una de las mejores abogadas de la Tierra, la señorita Malden.- Declaró Rafa añadiendo en tono elogioso.- Me he informado sobre usted. Es muy buena en lo suyo.  
-Gracias por el cumplido, pero soy señora, estoy casada. - Puntualizó Kerria sin dejarse ganar por esos halagos.-  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió pérfidamente su interlocutor.- Quizás en la Tierra, sí…pero aquí las cosas son diferentes, ya tendrá oportunidad de darse cuenta.

 

La letrada no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso, su colega se presentó a su vez ofreciéndoles la mano a ambas mujeres, tras estrechárselas, declaró.

-Soy Lelan Thorne, encantado. Señorita o señora Calderón, señorita o señora Malden, como ustedes prefieran.  
-Lo mismo digo, señor o señorito Thorne.- Sonrió sarcásticamente la española.- 

Obviando esa respuesta, el abogado les comentó entonces.

-Mi cliente estaría muy interesado en que pudiéramos alcanzar un acuerdo. Incluso antes de la llegada del juez. Sería bueno evitarnos un largo y molesto proceso judicial. ¿No lo creen así?. A no ser que mi colega cobre por horas, claro.- Puntualizó sin ocultar el tono irónico.-  
-Por eso no tema usted.- Repuso Kerria del mismo modo.- No me preocupa tanto el dinero como el hacer justicia. Supongo que compartirá ese criterio. ¿Verdad?

No hubo respuesta a eso, y la defensora añadió.

-Por cierto, creía que mi oponente como letrado iba a ser un tal Isaías Mendel.- Comentó consultado una tablet que portaba.-  
-Mi colega está todavía ocupado con otros casos. Seré yo quien se haga cargo de este.- Repuso afablemente Thorne.- El juez ya ha sido informado y dio su visto bueno.

 

Kerria asintió, en realidad le importaba poco quien fuera el representante de la acusación, de ese tal Mendel tenía escasas referencias y de este otro sujeto ya se ocuparía de buscarlas si finalmente se celebraba el juicio. Por su parte, Sonia tomó la palabra y, dirigiéndose a Rafa, le preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?  
-Muy fácil.- Sonrió él.- Quiero a mi familia de vuelta, al pequeño Ricardo y a su adorable madre.- Dijo sin pestañear.- Todos juntos como debe ser.

 

La española y su abogada se miraron perplejas, estaban con la boca abierta, y su interlocutor parecía solazarse de ello. Al fin, Sonia fue capaz de replicar con sarcasmo.

-Déjate de broma estúpidas. Siempre has sido muy ocurrente pero ahora estamos hablando de cosas serias. Dime. ¿Deseas tener un régimen de visitas?  
-No es una broma, señorita Calderón.- Intervino Lelan.-  
-Soy señora.- Se reafirmó ésta matizando.- Me casé aquí mismo, en Nature. Soy la señora Calderón Chang. – Y agregó ya con un creciente mal humor.- Y esa estupidez que su cliente acaba de decir solamente puede ser una broma o de lo contrario es que se ha vuelto completamente loco, si es que no lo estaba ya.  
-Veo que va a ser difícil llegar a un acuerdo.- Comentó Rafa sin dejar de sonreír con gesto cínico.-   
-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Repuso la modelo mirando a su abogada y remachando sin ocultar su irritación.- Ya has visto como es.  
-Tenemos que aguardar hasta que el juez llegue y comunicarle que no hemos conciliado.- Le explicó Kerria con tono prudente.-   
-Por suerte, no tendrán ustedes que esperar mucho.- Les anunció el abogado de la acusación, mirando hacia la puerta opuesta a donde estaban.- Aquí está su señoría.

 

Y de hecho el juez imponía, eso pensaron en cuanto le vieron entrar. Un hombre corpulento y alto, de larga barba negra que vestía esa toga a juego. De inmediato todos le dedicaron su atención, colocándose en sus respectivas posiciones. Y al subir al estrado y sentarse en su puesto presidencial, uno de los alguaciles le anunció.

-El honorable juez Elías Gervis preside la vista. Caso de Noriega contra Calderón por la custodia de Ricardo Noriega.

Los presentes se sentaron entonces. Aunque antes de que el mismo juez dijese nada, Kerria ya solicitaba el uso de la palabra levantándose de inmediato.

-Perdón Señoría, debo protestar.- Declaró.-

Y ese tipo replicó con una voz grave y casi cavernosa, que hacía patente su desagrado.

-¿No hemos comenzado aún y ya está usted protestando, abogada?  
-Le ruego me disculpe, Señoría, pero no podemos aceptar el nombre con el que se ha citado al hijo de mi representada. Legal y oficialmente consta en el registro como Richard Calderón Chang.- Le informó su interlocutora.-  
-En tal caso, y hasta que se dirima este pleito, no se indicarán los apellidos del niño.- Concedió el juez.-   
-Gracias Señoría.- Dijo Kerria sentándose una vez más.- 

 

Aunque esa réplica no terminó de gustarle, quizás el juez deseara ser lo más imparcial posible, pero, legalmente hablando, el apellido del niño, mientras no se demostrase lo contrario, era Calderón Chang. De todos modos lo dejó correr puesto que ese tipo iba a dirigirse a ellos. Gervis entonces miró alternativamente a las partes y les preguntó.

-¿Han alcanzado algún acuerdo de conciliación?  
-Me temo que no, Señoría.- Dijo Thorne explicando.- La parte demandada se ha cerrado totalmente a cualquier arreglo.  
-No, Señoría. No hay acuerdo. - Refrendó Kerria, matizando.- Para empezar, no hay pruebas que indiquen que Richard Calderón Chang sea hijo biológico del señor Noriega. Por ello, a fin de esclarecer la verdad y ser fieles a la justicia y a los posibles derechos del demandante, solicitaremos una prueba de paternidad a efectos de ser capaces de descartar esa opción y terminar así con este pleito, o de confirmarla y poder empezar sin dudas a ese respecto.

 

Y esas palabras parecieron sorprender a los demandantes. Kerria se sonrió. Tal y como le comentara a Sonia la noche anterior durante la cena, esa petición era más que probable por parte de su ex novio. Así ellas daban la sensación de estar tan interesadas o más que sus rivales en llegar al fondo de la verdad. Al fin, Lelan asintió, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Yo mismo iba a solicitar esas pruebas. Celebro ver que la defensa se muestra razonable en ese punto.  
-Se admite la petición. ¿Tienen ustedes alguna idea de cuál sería el plazo para saber los resultados?- Quiso saber el juez explicando.- Debo tener fecha para fijar el comienzo del proceso.  
-Actualmente Señoría, y con la tecnología actual, no suele tardarse más de tres días a lo sumo, acorde a mi experiencia cuando he solicitado este tipo de pruebas con anterioridad.- Repuso Kerria.-  
-Sí, coincido con la defensa.- Convino Thorne.-   
-En tal caso, el juicio comenzará en tres días, a la hora ya fijada. Una vez los resultados de las pruebas obren en poder de las partes y de este tribunal. De mediar algún retraso se iniciaría igualmente a la espera de recibirlas. - Sentenció el juez quién dio aquello por concluido.- Se levanta la sesión.

 

Tanto Sonia como Kerria se marcharon sin dirigir la palabra a sus contrarios una vez se hubo ido su Señoría. Rafael se las quedó mirando y sonrió divertido, moviendo la cabeza para musitar.

-Pobrecita Sonia, no sabes lo que te espera. Cariño, debiste haber aceptado, porque, pese a su gran habilidad como abogada, ni Kerria Malden te podrá ayudar…

 

Por su parte, nada más salir de allí, Sonia miró expectante a su letrada y Kerria suspiró comentando.

-No sé, hay algo aquí que no me gusta. Ese juez…no quiero ser yo quien le juzgue a él precisamente por su apariencia ni por su tono. Pero me da la impresión de sernos hostil. Ojalá me equivoque.  
-Aquí las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles para quienes comparten nuestras inclinaciones.- Le contó la española.- Los neoreligiosos han ganado mucho poder y tienen más adeptos cada día. Los propios gobernantes de Nature les prestan oídos. Y se rumorea que van a cambiar algunas leyes. Por ejemplo, la del matrimonio igualitario. Para anularlo.  
-¿Qué?¡Eso no es posible!, podríais llevarles a juicio por tratar de recortar los derechos sociales que, además, son ya adquiridos. Y creo que muchas leyes de aquí dependen también de Kinmoku. La princesa Kakyuu jamás lo consentiría. - Argumentó la perpleja Kerria.-  
-No lo sé, algunos de sus portavoces han dicho que sabrán como evitar eso. Sólo espero que no suceda antes de que resolvamos esto. -Suspiró la modelo. -

 

Y su abogada asintió despacio, tendría que estudiar todo aquello e informarse bien. Sobre todo acerca de su oponente legal. Así se marcharon y se despidieron volviendo Sonia a su casa y Kerria al hotel en donde se alojaba. Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de las Fairy Five, Emma estaba concluyendo su turno. Ya apenas le quedaban dos horas y sus compañeras se iban a marchar. Como de costumbre se quedaría sola allí, trabajando, que era donde más a gusto se sentía.

-Bueno. Nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo Mei Ling.-  
-Espero que todo os vaya bien en el juicio.- Le deseó su compañera.-

 

Eso vino a que la oriental había recibido la llamada de Sonia tras la vista preliminar. Tal y como se temieron no hubo posibilidad de acuerdo. Ese tipo pretendía ir demasiado lejos. Así se lo comentó a sus compañeras. Recordando eso, respondió.

-Gracias, así lo esperamos, nuestra abogada es muy buena.

 

Y dicho esto se fue, después fue el turno de Melissa, quien junto con Wina, se despidió asimismo de Emma.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Quiso saber la jefa del grupo, no sin inquietud.-  
-Sí, no os preocupéis, me acabo de tomar la dosis hace unos minutos.- Las tranquilizó ella.-  
-¿Qué tal ese vecino tuyo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Wina.-  
-Bueno, no recuerda nada. Sobre todo cuando se despertó en su casa con Giaal observándole.- Emma sonrió levemente para añadir. Es lo asustó al principio, pero el doctor Ginga le contó la versión que discurrimos para explicar lo ocurrido. Que había sufrido un desmayo y que yo llamé al hospital. Giaal vino entonces a atenderle. ¡Pobre hombre!- Suspiró ella con evidente tinte de culpabilidad.- Al menos pudo recuperarse.  
-Todo está bien ahora.- Quiso animarla Melissa.- Hemos reforzado las dosis y ahora llevas siempre un par de ellas en el bolso, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, las tengo aquí.- Dijo su interlocutora mostrándolas en el interior del citado complemento.- 

 

Su compañeras le dijeron adiós y se marcharon, como Keiko tenía unos días libres tras participar en aquel concierto, ella era la única que quedaba de guardia.

-En fin, ahora a trabajar.- Se dijo intentando sonar jovial.- Tengo mucho que hacer.

 

Y a eso se dedicó hasta bien tarde, casi de madrugada. Terminó cerrando todo y retornando a su casa. Su cabeza estaba puesta en lo ocurrido y su temor a que eso se repitiera, pese a todas las nueva precauciones adoptadas, era muy grande. 

-Al menos todo parece tranquilo.- Se dijo.- Espero que no tarde el deslizador…

 

Mirando a la lejanía vio como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de malva. Desde luego se le había hecho muy tarde. Quizás embebida en sus pensamientos olvidó que, en esa época del año, ya amanecía antes.

-No comprendo como se me ha podido pasar. - Se dijo nerviosa, arrebujándose en su chaqueta.-

 

En caso de que los primeros rayos del sol la alcanzasen podría cubrirse con eso. Aunque al fin llegó el ansiado transporte. Estaba vacío a esas horas salvo por un tipo sentado al fondo. Ella ocupó un asiento y recobró parte de la tranquilidad perdida. No obstante ese hombre se levantó acercándose a su lado e inopinadamente le susurró dejándola perpleja.

-El Señor sabe de tu tormento. Si decides seguirme yo puedo ponerle fin.

 

Ante aquellas palabras tan extrañas como inesperadas la joven apenas fue capaz de musitar.

-No sé de qué me habla.

 

Y tras un silencio de ese tipo, vestido con un largo abrigo, un sombrero negro de ala ancha, que adornaba su rostro grave y de mediana edad con una barba negra entremezclada con canas, replicó.

-Lo sabes muy bien. Por eso un ser de la noche como tú ha aguardado hasta que despuntara el día.

 

Emma no supo que responder a eso. De algún modo se dio cuenta de que ese hombre conocía su secreto. Incluso en un intento desesperado, le miró a esos ojos negros y profundos que tenía, con los de ella, brillando ya ambarinos y tratando de sugestionarle.

-Todo está bien, usted se baja ya…

 

Y aquel tipo dio la impresión de obedecer esa orden, aunque cuando ella menos lo esperaba la sujetó férreamente de una muñeca para replicar.

-Sí, eso es, aquí me bajo, pero tú lo harás conmigo…

 

Era increíble, pese a sus poderes sobrenaturales fue Emma quién no pudo resistir esa orden. Aquel individuo además sacó un crucifico de entre sus ropas que la horrorizó.

-¡No, se lo suplico!- Pudo balbucir ella.- Aparte eso de mí.  
-Dentro de muy poco te estarás abrazando a la cruz y besándola en agradecimiento a nuestro Señor. Ahora, sígueme si quieres sanar.- Mandó él.-

 

Y en cuanto el deslizador se detuvo, la joven, sin poder resistirse a esa oferta, fue en post a ese misterioso individuo. Caminaron rehuyendo los primeros rayos del sol hasta entrar en un gran local que tenía las ventanas tapiadas. Al pasar al interior Emma se quedó sin habla. Allí, junto a un grupo de personas, estaba Nathan quién, nada más verla, la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¿Es ella?- Quiso saber ese tipo del sombrero que la había guiado.-  
-Sí, esa es. El monstruo que me chupó la sangre. - Declaró inmisericordemente él.-

 

Dos individuos se le echaron encima a la mujer antes de que se diera cuenta. Incluso con su fuerza sobrenatural Emma se encontró incapaz de resistirse. Quizás también influía el hecho de que, bajo su medicación, esos dones de ser vampiro quedaban bastante atenuados, al igual que su sed de sangre. Hasta qué punto la fórmula del compuesto que tomaba podía alternar su enfermedad era un misterio. ¡Ojalá no hubiese sido así de enigmático para haber dado antes con la cura! No dejaba de pensar en eso cuando fue arrastrada contra una pared y encadenada de muñecas y tobillos.

-Suéltenme, por favor. Solo quiero irme a mi casa. No haré daño a nadie más, ¡lo juro! - Exclamó con desesperación.-  
-¡Eres un monstruo! - La acusó su vecino señalándola con el dedo una vez más, en tanto la miraba con odio para sentenciar.- Casi me desangraste. Y lo más gracioso es que tus amiguitos y tú creísteis que no me acordaba de nada. ¿Verdad?. Pues tras varias noches despertándome con pesadillas y gracias a las revelaciones del obispo Corbin, he visto la verdad.

 

Ese tipo, al que Nathan había aludido, se adelantó dirigiéndose a ella. Era el del deslizador. Desde luego que su aspecto casi le daba más miedo a Emma que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerla esos individuos. El resto de los presentes se apartaron ante su paso y su líder entonces tomó la palabra para declarar.

-Por fortuna el padre Kensington, mirando por el bien mayor, me hizo esta confesión a mí, su superior. Después fue fácil encontrar a nuestro hermano Nathan y aliviar su congoja, le prometí que iba a librarle de sus temores eliminando a su agresora. Y así lo haré.

 

Hubo un expectante silencio y al fin Emma repuso resignada.

-Quizás sea lo mejor. No estoy viva, ni estoy muerta. A veces siento que no tengo alma. Si al menos pudiera liberarme de este tormento…  
-Ese es un avance.- Afirmó el obispo con insólita amabilidad, dirigiéndose al resto de los allí congregados.- Hermanos, puede que el aspecto angelical y hermoso de esta mujer os engañen, pero oculta un monstruo. Es una hija de Lilith, la primer mujer, quien fue apartada del Paraíso por sus prácticas contra natura. Aunque, a pesar de eso, y de su depravación, todavía queda un rastro de alma humana en el interior de esta pobre criatura. En el fondo fue una víctima. Bien, pues yo os digo que sólo debemos esperar unas pocas horas para que el mal que la domina salga. Y entonces veréis y creeréis en la obra del Señor. Todos lo harán y entenderán el porqué de nuestros desvelos y la aparente dureza y crueldad de nuestra forma de actuar.

 

Así quedó dicho y tanto él como los demás se marcharon cerrando ese local y dejando a Emma allí sola. La joven se estremeció. Pasarían horas y, sin su dosis de medicamento, su sed de sangre volvería a controlarla.

-Que Dios se apiade de mí, y de quienes estén cerca.- Pensó llena de pesar.-

 

En el Clargin, Franklin iba a despedirse de las dos chicas. Tras unos minutos de charlar de temas intrascendentes y con su hermana delante había perdido cualquier valor que ese destino tan terrible que conocía le hubiera proporcionado para declararse a Gloria. De hecho, se arrepintió enseguida de esa idea tan peregrina, pensando con tristeza.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? Para ella solo soy un humano debilucho. Jamás sentiría lo mismo que yo. Mejor seguir siendo amigos, al menos me quedará eso.

Y esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada les dijo a las dos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Estoy muy liado y debo seguir estudiando.  
-Adiós, y gracias por la invitación.- Repuso la saiyajin.-  
-Te veo en casa.- Añadió Hipatia.-

Y tras observar alejarse a Franklin y una vez éste salió del local, la joven camarera le preguntó a Gloria con tono jovial.

-¿Qué tal todo?  
-Como siempre.- Repuso ésta.- Mis padres trabajando mucho y yo intentando mejorar en mis entrenamientos.  
-Dime una cosa.- Quiso saber su interlocutora.- ¿Cuándo termines de entrenarte qué harás?  
-Un miembro del pueblo de los saiyajin nunca termina de entrenarse.- Respondió decididamente la interpelada.-  
-Pero se supone que uno entrena para practicar algo que le debe de servir. ¿No? O para mejorar su forma física. Y tú ya eres muy fuerte.- Comentó Hipatia con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.- ¿Cómo vas a poder serlo más?  
-No, no lo soy.- Sonrió modestamente Gloria añadiendo.- Sé que sí puedo serlo mucho más y tengo esa obligación.   
-Es parecido a lo que mi hermano hace, nunca deja de estudiar pese a todo lo que sabe.- Afirmó la joven camarera.-  
-Sí, podríamos decir que, en eso, es igual a uno de mi raza. Trata de superarse. - Admitió la hija del embajador.- Admiro su capacidad para aprender cosas tan complejas.

 

Hipatia la miró fijamente y se sonrió parecía que divertida, Gloria entonces fue quien quiso saber con gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?  
-Nada, solo que a mi hermano le habría encantado oírte decir eso de él.- Repuso la muchacha.-   
-Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces. Admiro su capacidad intelectual.- Declaró su contertulia sin comprender aquello.-  
-Tú no eres tan insensible como quieres hacer ver.- Le dijo entonces Hipatia para sorpresa de la saiyajin, siendo más clara de lo que solía.- Y yo me di cuenta hace mucho que mi pobre hermano está colado por ti, pero que tú no le ves de esa manera. A ti siempre te ha gustado Alex. ¿Verdad?  
-Así es. Sin embargo él tampoco me mira a mí de esa manera. Prefiere a esa modelo. - Respondió Gloria siendo igualmente sincera.- De modo que, por una parte, sé como tu hermano se siente. Y lamento no poder ayudarle. 

 

Y dicho esto incluso sonrió de forma fugaz. Pese a todo no le molestó que esa chica le hablase de un modo tan impertinente. Quizás antes sí lo hubiese hecho, pero, tras la conversación que mantuvo con Maray, o quien realmente fuera esa modelo, las cosas habían cambiado. De modo que añadió.

-De todos modos, las cosas son como deben ser. Tu hermano es un buen chico, ya encontrará a una muchacha de vuestra raza por quién pueda sentir eso que siente ahora por mí. Y espero que esa chica le corresponda. Yo no sería buena para él. Seguro que también te has dado cuenta de eso.  
-Es cierto. Sois como la noche y el día. - Admitió Hipatia, alegando con pesar.- Pero por desgracia nadie elige de quién se enamora.  
-Eso es cierto.- Convino su interlocutora.- El amor quizás sea una debilidad, algo que tenemos que dominar.  
-Yo creo que en realidad es una fortaleza.- Opuso la rubia jovencita ahora con mirada soñadora confesando con voz queda.- Cuando escribo algunas de mis historias siempre quiero que tengan un final feliz y que, pese a todas las dificultades, las personas destinadas a estar juntas acaben así, unidas.  
-La vida no es así.- Opuso la saiyajin.-  
-Lo sé, por eso me gusta crear en mi imaginación lo que no existe en la realidad. Sueño despierta. No lo puedo evitar.- Sonrió su contertulia.-  
-Quizás sea la mejor forma de vivir.- Concedió Gloria quién, levantándose, concluyó.- Debo irme ya. Me alegra haberte visto.

Y se marchó dejando allí a esa jovencita tan imaginativa. Lamentando por el camino.

-¡Ojalá las cosas pudiera ser como en los mundos que tú imaginas, pero desgraciadamente, ninguna historia inventada nos sacará de esta situación.

 

Y en otra parte de Nature, horas más tarde, Maggie estaba terminando su turno en el hospital. La jefa de enfermeras salió rumbo a casa y tomó un taxi deslizador. 

-Bueno, a descansar un poco.- Se dijo, agotada tras ese largo día.- Espero poder ver a Gloria. A ver si está en casa.

 

Tenía ganas de hablar con su hija. Últimamente la muchacha había conversado con ella sobre temas bastante humanos. Eso alegraba mucho a Maggie, era como si, tras tantos años de haber estado lejos de su hija, comenzase a recuperarla poco a poco. Esa niña que fue tan encantadora y extrovertida y que dependía de ella tanto, con la que compartía historias y juegos. Eso terminó con su desaparición y al retornar, a la enfermera le pareció que no era su pequeña quien había vuelto sino una extraña. No es que Gloria hubiera cambiado esa forma de actuar tan saiyajin que tenía desde que retornó de Nuevo Vegeta, pero al menos se sentaba con ella y le preguntaba cosas. Recordó una de esas conversaciones, que mantuvieron precisamente hacía un par de días. Antes de irse a dormir. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá del salón y la muchacha entró.

-Hola hija. ¿Ya te vas a la cama?  
-Enseguida iré, madre. Quisiera preguntarte una cosa antes.- Repuso la joven.-  
-Bueno, tú dirás.- Sonrió Maggie centrando toda su atención en su hija e invitándola a sentarse a su lado con un ademán de su mano derecha.-

 

La chica se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó, fiel a su estilo directo.

-¿De qué se enamoran las personas? ¿Acaso aquí no es como en Nuevo Vegeta? En el mundo de padre se busca a la mejor pareja, la más fuerte y compatible para tener descendencia. Al menos los que tienen la tendencia natural, como tú la llamas. Pero no parece que ese sea siempre el caso. No lo comprendo. - Remachó.- 

 

Maggie la observó entre perpleja y llena de ternura. Veía con toda claridad que su hija lo había pasado mal en ese aspecto. Con el hijo de Giaal y de Susan. No ignoraba que Gloria se había enamorado de él sin siquiera saberlo, y que ese chico desgraciadamente no sentía lo mismo.

-Si yo pudiera responderte a eso sería la mujer más sabia del universo, cariño.- Afirmó con sinceridad la jefa de enfermeras agregando con tono lleno de afecto.- Pero sí puedo decirte de lo que me enamoraba yo.

 

Y con la atenta mirada de su hija puesta en ella, Maggie confesó.

-Siendo joven, era muy inmadura en ese aspecto, no es un secreto que antes de conocer a tu padre a mí solo me gustaban otras mujeres. Y las prefería guapas y con cuerpos hermosos, por supuesto. Ahora sé que eso no era amor sino lujuria, un pecado terrible. Solamente hubo un par de mujeres que de veras me hicieron sentir algo distinto. Mucho más allá de una mera atracción física, la primera fue la que me hizo despertar a mi sexualidad. Mi profesora de literatura…  
-¿Esa mujer a la que debo mi nombre?- Inquirió la joven.-  
-Así es, Gloria.- Contestó Maggie con voz queda sin dejar claro si evocaba a su primer amor o a su hija, aunque enseguida, añadió.- Era maravillosa, alegre, cariñosa…pero todo acabó muy mal, ya te lo conté.- Suspiró ahora, pasando página.- La otra fue Kerria. Llena de pasión y fuerza, pero asimismo repleta de bondad y deseos de hacer justicia. También lo estropee. – Musitó moviendo la cabeza.- Nunca supe encauzar mis pasiones, bueno, en ese entonces.  
-No era tu destino, madre.- Intervino la saiyajin.-  
-No, tienes razón.- Pudo sonreír la enfermera, afirmando.- Tuve que ir en ese viaje de la SSP-2 y conocer a tu padre. Al principio le vi como un rival. Había otra chica por la que ambos sentíamos lo que pensamos que era amor. Por eso no te preocupes, hija, a veces es muy difícil distinguir el amor verdadero del deseo o de la mera atracción. No obstante, cuando invité a tu padre a esa cena para agradecerle la ayuda que me había prestado fue cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada de él. Al principio quise negármelo e incluso engañarle para que se marchara. Pero fue verle tan destrozado por mi rechazo…que entonces todo se aclaró dentro de mí. Es muy difícil de explicar…  
-Y os casasteis y me tuviste a mí. Luego te ocurrió aquello.- Recordó la perpleja Gloria.-  
-Así fue. Y gracias al Señor vi la luz. Él me quiso mostrar aquel terrible lugar y revelarme la verdad. Desde entonces ya jamás dudé. Bueno, mentiría si dijese que nunca más tuve tentaciones al mirar a otras mujeres que me resultaban atractivas. Pero fui capaz de resistir. Como hizo Jesús cuando Satanás quiso ponerle a prueba.- Remachó con tinte satisfecho.-

 

Y tras unos instantes de reflexivo silencio fue la joven quien tomó la palabra. Recordando alguna vivencia en Nuevo Vegeta.

-Veo que el amor es algo tremendamente complicado. La abuela Elua me advirtió de eso. Me aconsejó que lo dejase de lado. Que solo trae complicaciones.  
-Por desgracia, muchas veces eso es imposible, hija mía.- Suspiró Maggie.- Aunque te diré algo. La mayor muestra de amor precisamente es la de darlo todo por aquellos a quienes amas. Sin pedir nada a cambio.

 

Y la joven la miró entre atónita y reflexiva. Ya no preguntó nada más, al poco le dio las buenas noches y se marchó a su cuarto. Parecía querer estar a solas para meditar sobre esas palabras.

-Cariño, ojalá pudiera ayudarte en eso. Pero es algo que solo tú podrás resolver.- Pensaba ahora la enfermera en tanto recorría la ciudad subida a bordo de aquel deslizador, rumbo a su hogar.-

 

Sin embargo, ese vehículo tomó otra dirección diferente. No se dirigía hacia la residencia Derail en la embajada sino a una zona en las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Pero, se puede saber qué pasa?- Exclamó Maggie en voz alta, al darse cuenta de ello, intentando detener el deslizador.- ¿A dónde va este cacharro?

 

Pulsó el botón de emergencia pero tampoco respondía. Todavía recorrió algunas calles y se internó en una zona apenas concurrida hasta que, finalmente paró. Sorprendida y recelosa Maggie descendió del vehículo.

-¿Dónde estoy?...-Se preguntó en voz alta.-  
-Estás entre creyentes.- Le respondió una voz masculina con tintes tranquilizadores.- Entre hermanos, nada debes temer.

 

Al girarse hacia la fuente de ese sonido, la jefa de enfermeras vio al obispo Corbin acompañado por unas decenas de seguidores.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber ella perpleja al verles a todos.-  
-Disculpa la manera que hemos tenido de traerte hasta aquí, hermana Margaret. Pero quiero que seas testigo de excepción de los hechos que van a producirse…

 

Y Maggie quedó estupefacta. Muchos de aquellos acompañantes eran… en fin. No se atrevió a pronunciar palabra y sumisamente siguió al obispo al interior de un gran local, lo mismo que hizo el resto de aquella comitiva. Todos aguardando expectantes el cumplimiento de aquella promesa que, según el Obispo, les haría no volver a dudar jamás de su fe y tomar el camino recto para salvación de todos.


	44. Planificando estrategias

Tuvo que salir deprisa de la ciudad. Ángela no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie. Tras hablar con Nelly sintió que esa chica le ocultaba algo. Su jefa la había vuelto a llamar haría un par de días. Le pidió que aguardase a un cliente muy especial. A preguntas suyas de qué tipo de cliente y qué querría, Nelly se limitó a decirle que ya lo sabría cuando le viera. De modo que, recelando, no tardó en ponerse en contacto con Mandy y decirle que se tomaba unos días para arreglar unos asuntos.

-No soy tan estúpida como te crees, Nelly.- Pensó. - Tendré que ir a ver a Kassandra y preguntarle a ella.

 

Se dirigió a la ciudad del Sur, dispuesta a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al llegar, la hermana de su empleadora la recibió en su casa.

-Pasa.- Le pidió Kassandra con tono cordial.-  
\- No me andaré con rodeos.- Le expuso Ángela desvelando. – Tengo la impresión de que alguien me está acechando. Y de que va cerrando el círculo en torno a mí.

 

Su interlocutora se limitó a encogerse de hombros para replicar.

-No tengo ni idea de a qué podrías referirte. Tras tantos años, ¿quién iba a estar interesado en ti? No creo que sepan ni que existes.  
-Si he sobrevivido aquí durante tanto tiempo es porque nunca me he fiado de nadie.- Le contestó su contertulia con gesto serio, añadiendo.- Por eso quiero desaparecer durante una temporada. Solo por seguridad.   
-¿Lo has hablado con Nelly?- Quiso saber Kassandra sin alterar su neutra expresión.-   
-Prefiero hacerlo contigo. Tú eras una compañera de infiltración en este planeta. Entiendes mejor que nadie la situación. Necesitaré unos créditos que no puedan rastrearse y una cuenta informática segura. A salvo de hackers. Y sé que tú conoces al mejor de Nature. Preciso que me cree una oculta.  
-Bueno.- Suspiró su contertulia caminando por la habitación en la que estaban.- Puedo ponerme en contacto con ese hacker, sí. Pero no será barato. Quien quiera que sea cobra muy bien por sus servicios.  
-Os he hecho ganar mucho dinero. Y una vez pase este mal momento, volveré a hacerlo. Tú lo sabes bien.- Afirmó Ángela.- Es una inversión que os merece la pena.

La aludida se tomó unos instantes para meditar sobre esa propuesta y al fin asintió.

-De acuerdo. Contactaré con él para que te fabrique un perfil oculto.  
-Gracias, no lo lamentarás.- Dijo al fin su aliviada contertulia.- Te daré la información necesaria.

 

Así lo hizo y tras eso se despidieron, Ángela se marchó y Kassandra escribió entonces a su contacto.

-¿Hola?. Verás, necesito un favor urgente. Sí, no hay problema. Pagaré lo necesario. Muy bien, esto es lo que preciso que hagas…

 

En Sagan City entre tanto, Dean consultó su portátil. Allí, sentado en un banco al sol, a plena luz del día. Era irónico. La policía podría pasar de patrulla y verle perfectamente. De hecho ya había sucedido más de una vez. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Era cierto que la mejor forma de ocultarse era permanecer a la vista.

-Muy bien. -Tecleó como respuesta a través de su net fantasma, con la que contactaba con sus clientes.- No te preocupes. Pronto tendrás ese perfil. Pásame sus datos…

 

Y una vez los hubo obtenido sonrió más ampliamente aun para musitar entre divertido y con regocijo.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Estaré encantado de hacer este trabajo. Aunque no va a resultar como ella piensa. Eso seguro. Querida, al fin llegó el momento, y gracias a ti además, podré negociar mi situación.

 

Después de eso, guardó su ordenador y se encaminó hacia otro lugar al que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba retornar, sobre todo para ver a alguien. Espió tras los cristales y en efecto, allí estaba, atareada como de costumbre. Eso iba a ser lo más difícil para él.

-Ya es hora. Espero que pueda perdonarme.- Pensó no sin zozobra el chico.-

 

Ginger estaba preparando las mesas y disponiendo las últimas tartas que había hecho. Iba y venía del salón a la trastienda. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse captó su atención Todavía era pronto, no solían llegar clientes a esas horas. Por ello dijo en voz alta desde la cocina.

-Un momento, por favor. Enseguida estoy con usted.

 

Aunque algo la sobresaltó, una presencia, tras ella se situó alguien. Haciendo gala de paciencia y dominando su temor por si se tratase de un ladrón, la mujer insistió.

-En un minuto le atiendo, aquí no pueden entrar los clientes. Si es tan amable de aguardar fuera…

 

Sin embargo, la réplica le cortó la respiración, una voz de hombre joven, entre temblorosa, emocionada y afectuosa, le dijo.

-Hola mamá. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. 

 

Casi sin atreverse a mirar Ginger se giró despacio. Vio a un hombre joven en efecto, de estatura media, pelo rubio ceniza, con bigote casi amarillo y algo de barba sonreírle. 

-¿Dean?- Pudo gemir entre perpleja y sobrepasada por aquello.-  
-Sí, soy yo.- Admitió el chico con visible emoción a su vez.-

La dueña del Clargin no supo que hacer, le abrazó llorando sin parar durante un rato y luego se separó mirándole con incredulidad.

-¿De veras eres tú, hijo?  
-Sí, pregúntame cualquier cosa.- Le ofreció él para demostrarlo.- 

Entonces el rostro de Ginger se endureció y pudo apenas controlarse para inquirir con tono dolido y triste.

-¿Por qué? 

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar le abofeteó una, dos y tres veces, sin dejar de llorar, repitiendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué nunca volviste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué me has dejado creer que habías muerto? ¡Todos estos años sin ti! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

 

Fue el turno del chico de derramar lágrimas y suspirar, intentando responder una vez su madre pudo calmarse lo bastante como para escucharle.

-Es una historia muy larga, mamá. Lo siento, lo siento mucho… tú no tuviste la culpa.

 

Tuvo que sujetarla porque Gin se desmayó por la excitación. Angustiado por ella, Dean la tomó en brazos dejándola con suavidad sobre un sofá del interior. Ese que él recordaba desde niño. Allí su madre le había sentado muchas veces sobre sus rodillas para darle la merienda o leerle algún holo cuento.

-¡Lo siento mamá! - Sollozó él ahora prometiendo.- Te lo compensaré, a ti y a todos. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo. En cuanto termine lo que tengo que hacer. Y luego te llevaré lejos de aquí. A salvo de lo que se avecina…

 

En otro lugar una escena no menos impactante se producía. Maggie había entrado con el resto de seguidores del obispo. No tardó en ver a Emma encadenada a la pared. Aunque la científica no parecía reconocerla. Lucía un par de largos colmillos y sus ambarinos ojos observaban a los presentes como un depredador haría con sus posibles presas.

-Hela aquí, una hija de Lilith.-Declaró Corbin.- Un monstruo antinatural, dominada por sus deseos de sangre humana.  
-Es horroroso. ¿De veras existen estos seres?- Exclamó un individuo cercano, de edad mediana y poca estatura.-  
-¡Quemémosla en la hoguera!, como a todos esos monstruos.- Propuso una mujer de edad similar y cabello oscuro.-  
-Sería lo más piadoso quizás.- Repuso el obispo.-  
-¡Por el amor de Dios! Sé quien es.- Intervino Maggie horrorizada, alegando.- No es un monstruo, está enferma. Pero si toma su medicación no es una amenaza para nadie.  
-No estés tan segura, hermana.- Le previno Corbin, añadiendo.- Está maldita de Dios. Y todo por culpa de esos invertidos. Ellos se entregan a prácticas tan antinaturales como este ser de la noche. Pero en verdad te digo, a ti y a todos, que el Señor me ha hablado. Y para hacer que vuestra fe se confirme me permitirá obrar un milagro.

 

Todos le miraron perplejos. Incluso dejando por un momento de centrarse en esa especie de criatura que ahora emitía gruñidos abriendo su boca y mostrando aquellos colmillos amenazadores. Emma de hecho tiraba de esas cadenas casi logrando arrancar las argollas que la mantenían sujeta al muro. Mostraba una fuerza increíble que aterrorizaba a los presentes. Aunque tras el impacto de las palabras del obispo hubieran dejado de prestarla atención por unos segundos.

-¿A qué se refiere?. Decir algo así es blasfemia.- Declaró otro tipo de larga barba negra.-  
-Lo sería si yo hablase como un falso profeta. Pero voy a demostrar que cuanto he dicho es cierto.- Sentenció el interpelado.- Ahora lo verán. Les daré pruebas de eso.  
-Por favor, le suplico que le administre la medicina.- Intervino Maggie.- Nada de esto es preciso. Si no la medicamos sí que será un gravísimo peligro para todos. He visto de lo que estos seres pueden ser capaces. 

 

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la jefa de enfermeras y del resto, Corbin sonrió moviendo la cabeza y declarando.

-Por esto es que he convocado a las personas más cabales e influyentes de Nature. Los representantes de varios partidos políticos, incluso el presidente y el alcalde de la ciudad están presentes. Algunos periodistas y por supuesto, militares. Quiero que, con sus propios ojos, vean el prodigo que se va a obrar. Y no por mi parte, sino por parte del Señor. Así sabrán que es justo y necesario que se combatan las pérfidas prácticas de cualquier desviado que haya en este planeta. 

 

Y dicho esto se aproximó a la vampira que le miraba con sus ambarinos ojos deseando lanzarse a su cuello. Sin embargo, el obispo no le mostró temor y, posando una mano sobre la frente de aquel ser de pesadilla, invocó.

-Yo te conjuro, en el nombre de nuestro Señor. Reniega de tu maldad y ven a la luz.   
-¡Suéltame! - Aulló Emma, exigiendo con furia y ansia.- ¡Quiero beber!. Necesito beber…  
-¿No preferirías curarte?- Inquirió el clérigo con tono firme.-  
-Eso es imposible.- Siseó la vampiro.-   
-¿Y si lo fuera, servirías al Señor?  
-Siempre le serví, hasta ser infectada por esta maldición.- Repuso ella.- Dame de beber…por favor.- Insistió con voz ronca y gesto febril.- 

 

Y ante el horrorizado silencio de los allí congregados, Corbin dejó pasar unos teatrales instantes. Entonces les pidió a un par de médicos que tomasen las constantes de aquella mujer. Pese a que Emma se debatía tratando de soltarse, los aterrados facultativos, venciendo su temor inicial, pudieron hacerlo para exclamar perplejos.

-¡No tiene pulso y su corazón no late!  
-Está clínicamente muerta, ¡esto es imposible! - Aseveró otro con estupor, sentenciando. - Jamás lo creería de no estar viéndolo yo mismo.

 

Maggie conocía a esos doctores. Eran personas serias y de prestigio. No dirían aquello de no ser verdad. Y a su pesar ella sabía que tenían razón. Por eso, cuando se apartaron con rapidez de aquel monstruo, quedó tan asombrada como los demás al escuchar al obispo.

-Quien quiera vivir eternamente deberá seguir el camino del Señor. No este camino del demonio que da una falsa vida. Pero regocíjate. Tú, ser del averno, igual que Lázaro, resucitarás. Mejor dicho, volverás a nacer, hermana. Nuestro Señor liberó a muchos del Maligno, al igual que sus discípulos. Humildemente te pido Señor que me ayudes actuando a través mío… Haz que el penar de esta pobre criatura termine…devuélvela a tu seno, rescata su alma del tormento y que more nuevamente en tu casa.

 

Y tras aquel discurso Corbin posó una mano sobre la frente y los ojos de Emma. La mujer sintió como un calor indescriptiblemente intenso la invadía. Aulló de dolor en tanto el obispo exclamaba.

-¡Queda sana, queda sana y vuelve a la vida y a la comunión del Señor!

 

Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar. La propia prisionera había quedado al parecer sin sentido. Su cabeza reposaba ahora sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo era sostenido por las muñecas que seguían encadenadas. Entonces, helando la sangre de todos, Corbin sacó una llave de entre sus ropajes y abrió los grilletes.

-Ayudadme hermanos.- Pidió a dos de sus acólitos que sostuvieron a la examine Emma dejándola en el suelo con suavidad.-

 

Se oyeron murmullos, más cuando esa mujer abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Algunas personas incluso corrieron para huir. No obstante Emma estaba tranquila. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Se sentía cansada…¡un momento! ¿Cansada?... Ella misma se percató de eso. Sin apenas ser consciente de ello se lo notó. ¡Estaba respirando!

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Pudo musitar con voz trémula.- Estoy viva… ¡Estoy viva otra vez!- Sollozó embargada por la emoción.-

Maggie fue la primera en reaccionar saliendo de aquel estupor generalizado. Corrió hasta la científica, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso. Para su asombro no tardó en encontrárselo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó incrédula por lo que veía y percibía.-  
-Sí, no, bueno. No lo sé. - Sonrió Emma entre lágrimas afirmando. – Estoy cansada, tengo hambre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la tenía.  
-Dios mío.- Musitó una emocionada Maggie declarando para asombro del resto de los allí presentes.- ¡Es un milagro! Es humana otra vez, ¡está viva! ¡Es increíble! 

 

Corbin se aproximó entonces con un gran crucifijo en la mano que mostró a Emma para recordarle.

-¿Besarás ahora la cruz de Dios?

 

Y la aludida no solamente se lanzó a ella, besándola con frenesí, lo hizo también con las manos del obispo. Todo ante la estupefacta mirada de Maggie y los demás allí presentes.

-¡Gracias, gracias Señor! - Repetía Emma.- Dime que he de hacer.- Le preguntaba incesantemente a Corbin.- Dime que he de hacer y lo haré…

 

Aunque el clérigo se limitó a sonreír posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer y pidiéndole a dos de sus subordinados.

-Ayudadla a incorporarse y dadle algo de comer. 

 

Después, añadió en tanto alguien traía una mesa con algunas viandas y una silla.

-Ahora querida hermana Emma, sacia tu hambre física. Después saciarás la espiritual. Desde ahora servirás a Dios. Porque no he sido yo quien ha obrado este prodigio sino Él.- Agregó elevando el tono ante todos los presentes.- Como dijo nuestro Señor, sino creéis en mí, creed en mis obras. Sólo os pido que os arrodilléis conmigo y recéis, dándole gracias a Él, por este milagro.

 

Por supuesto que todos los presentes obedecieron de inmediato. Maggie la primera. Rezó fervorosamente embargada por la alegría y el asombro. Y tras concluir, vio con emoción y alegría como Emma devoraba la carne, la ensalada y la sopa que le pusieron. 

-¡Puedo comer otra vez!- Lloraba la científica sin poderlo creer todavía.- ¡Alabado sea el Señor! Y alabado sea el obispo Corbin. Bendito sea. ¡Es un santo!  
-No hija, solo soy un emisario, nada más. Un mero portavoz de la Palabra Sagrada.- Repuso modestamente él.- No soy digno de otro calificativo.

 

Y dirigiéndose a los allí presentes, les predicó.

-Ahora, todo debe cambiar, nuestra sociedad debe ser sanada y purgada de sus males del mismo modo que el Señor lo ha hecho con esta mujer. La hermana Emma ha vuelto purificada y es admitida con amor en el seno de nuestra congregación. Vosotros, como autoridades tenéis el deber de hacer lo mismo con toda la sociedad.   
-Dinos que deseas que hagamos y se hará.- Replicó un hombre que era nada menos que el presidente del gobierno de Nature.- 

 

Corbin asintió, afirmando como contestación.

-Aprobaréis las leyes del Señor y derogaréis de inmediato aquellas que vayan contra sus enseñanzas.

 

Y todos asintieron, incluso Maggie repitió, lo mismo que el resto.

-En verdad eso es justo y necesario.

 

Al poco el grupo se disgregó. Fueron Maggie y Nathan quienes acompañaron a la todavía eufórica Emma a casa. De camino la científica lloraba en tanto decía entre balbuceos de emoción y alegría.

-¡Había rezado tanto al Señor para que acabase con esta tortura!  
-Pues ya ves como te ha escuchado.- Le sonrió la jefa de enfermeras con afecto y consideración, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Ahora puedes recuperar tu vida.  
-Eso es, y espero que ahora sí que aceptarás mi invitación a cenar. Aunque tras ver el apetito atrasado que tenías, no sé si la mantendré. ¡No quiero arruinarme!, ja, ja. Y no pienso que el obispo Corbin vaya a querer hacer el milagro de los panes y los peces conmigo.- Rio su vecino.-  
-Ese hombre es un enviado de Dios.- Musitó la joven en tono admonitorio y hasta temeroso.- No debes tomarlo a la ligera ni hacer bromas a su costa.  
-Por supuesto que no. Pido disculpas.- Convino su interlocutor bajando la cabeza en tanto se apresuraba a afirmar.- No era esa mi intención.  
-No temas nada. Seguro que el Señor sabe que no tenías el deseo de faltarle. Y en cuanto al obispo, sí. Lo es. Un verdadero Santo y enviado del Altísimo. - Convino Margaret.- Tiene que serlo al haber obrado semejante prodigio en ti. 

 

Y tras unos momentos más de emocionados lloros, Emma asintió mirando a su vecino en tanto sonreía luminosamente ahora refiriéndose a su invitación.

-Claro que aceptaré. Y no tengas miedo, ¡no seré tan glotona!

 

Al fin la dejaron en casa. Y es que la científica confesó que se estaba cayendo de sueño. Fue entrar en la cama y quedarse dormida. ¡Poder dormir al fin! Tras tantas y tantas noches de vigilia maldita. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseando ver amanecer al día siguiente cuando despertase. Maggie volvió a casa a su vez y no tardó en contarles aquella “ Buena Nueva” a su esposo e hija.

-¡Fue increíble!- Remachó con visible emoción.-

 

Kiros la escuchó perplejo e incrédulo. Aunque si su mujer y un montón más de personas fueron testigos de aquello entonces sería cierto. Gloria sin embargo parecía ser algo más escéptica. Y no porque pensara que ese poder no existía. Ella misma vio a alguien capaz de hacer una proeza como esa. No obstante, esa misma persona le dijo precisamente que todo el mundo debía aceptarse como era y que amar no era malo. Ya fuera a alguien de su mismo o de distinto sexo.

-Ese obispo es muy poderoso entonces.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Hija, ¡está bendito por Dios! - Afirmó su madre con admiración, sentenciando. -Y ha dicho que debemos ayudar a todos los que estén extraviados a reencontrar el Camino.   
-¿Qué camino?- Quiso saber Gloria.-  
-El de la rectitud moral, que conduce a la espiritual.- Le contestó su madre afirmando con fervor.- Ahora veo que todo estaba conectado, todo tenía sentido. Mi conversión, tú rescatándome del infierno. Lo mismo que el Obispo ha hecho con Emma. ¡Es igual al Nuevo Testamento, mediante la fe, las obras y las parábolas, nos está mostrando el Camino!

 

Tanto Kiros como Gloria intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad. El embajador no dijo nada. Tenía graves problemas de los que ocuparse. Sobre todo tras reunirse con la capitana Hunter y que ésta le pusiera al corriente de algunos informes clasificados. Aunque ahora, si ese milagro era cierto, quizás existiera una esperanza para todos. No quiso pues rebatir a su esposa.

-Madre, no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso dices que las personas que aman a otros de su sexo no están en ese camino?. – Inquirió en cambio Gloria.-   
-Precisamente.- Sentenció Margaret ahora con mayor severidad en su tono.- Y por ello ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente con esas personas.  
-Tú siempre fuiste muy comprensiva.- Adujo Kiros entonces.-  
-Quizás me equivoqué.- Repuso su esposa con tintes reflexivos cruzándose de brazos y añadiendo.- Con alguien que se está condenando no valen las medias tintas. A los tibios los arrojaré de mi boca, dijo el Señor. Ahora veo lo que el obispo Corbin quería decir. Siempre tuvo razón. Ha dado un ejemplo con Emma, tuvo que tratarla de un modo rudo y cruel en apariencia para poder ayudarla a ver la luz.   
-No te precipites querida. No es que dude de lo que me cuentas pero, no estaría de más que Giaal o Naya examinasen a Emma. ¿No crees? - Le propuso Kiros con tono conciliador.- Así podrán dar fe de ese...milagro, como tú le llamas.

 

Aunque, pese a lo que él pudo haber imaginado, su mujer no lo tomó a mal, al contrario, asintió sonriente como si a su marido se le hubiera ocurrido una magnífica idea.

-Así es. ¡Bien pensado querido! Darán testimonio de fe. Todo el mundo podrá comprobarlo. Puede que a mí o a otros de la Congregación no se nos quiera creer. Pero de ellos nadie dudará.  
-Madre, no entiendo qué relación puede tener la cura del vampirismo con la homosexualidad.- Se atrevió a objetar Gloria.-  
-¿Es que no lo ves?-Repuso Maggie con irritación.- ¡Es una enfermedad! En ambos casos son personas enfermas, que no saben que lo están. Algunas sí, pero son incapaces de luchar contra eso. Igual que Emma cuando no tomó su medicación fue poseída por su ansia de sangre, los homosexuales son poseídos por el deseo hacia los de su propio sexo. Eso va contra natura, hija. Yo misma sufrí esa terrible lacra, pero a Dios gracias me curé. Y sufrí hasta la misma muerte. Como Emma. Por eso, el obispo Corbin tuvo que encadenarla antes de curarla. No era dueña de sus actos. Pero podía lastimar a mucha gente inocente si no se la controlaba. Es lo mismo, a los invertidos hay que obligarles también a dejar de lado esa corrupción del cuerpo y del alma.  
-¿Estás hablando de encadenar a todos los gais?- Se sorprendió Kiros con visible estupor.-  
-No seas tan simple.- Repuso su esposa con malestar.- No es algo literal. Me refiero a controlarles y, si fuera necesario, a castigarles si comenten ese tipo de actos impuros. ¡Por su propio bien!- Sentenció.- Y os digo que no sufrirán más de lo que sufrí yo. No quiero hacerles daño, solo que se arrepientan. Es lo mismo que la Congregación desea. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Una vez sanados serán aceptados con los brazos abiertos.

 

Ni Gloria, ni Kiros, se atrevieron a oponer nada a eso. Estaban desconcertados. Maggie hablaba como si estuviera poseída, sus ojos daban la impresión de brillar con un fuego renovado en su interior. Al fin, fue la joven quien suspiró.

-Lo que tú digas, madre. Yo no entiendo de esas cosas.

 

La familia dejó ese tema y se fueron a descansar. Pasaron unos días que discurrieron tranquilos. De hecho Emma, antes de volver al trabajo, acudió al hospital y se sometió a todas las pruebas que unos asombrados Giaal y Naya le hicieron.

-No puedo creerlo, pero es verdad. Está viva y totalmente sana.- Diagnosticó el doctor Ginga.-  
-Tampoco yo tengo explicación para esto.- Añadió su hermana sin dejar de auscultar a la paciente que simplemente sonreía.- Sin embargo, las pruebas son irrefutables. No encuentro la causa…¡es sencillamente increíble!  
-No la busque doctora Rodney.- Le dijo Emma.- Ha sido un milagro.  
-Sea lo que fuere. Enhorabuena.- Le deseó Giaal cuando la científica se marchaba.- 

 

Y al retornar al laboratorio todas sus compañeras la recibieron con alegría. Tras escuchar su relato quedaron visiblemente impresionadas. La propia Mei Ling tuvo que admitir que ya no podía sentir rastro de ese extraño vínculo que ambas compartieran. Por ello comentó tratando de mostrar su temple científico.

-Quizás te ha sucedido como a mí. Tras medicación y tiempo, tu cuerpo se ha recuperado y ha vencido esa enfermedad.  
-No.- Negó categóricamente su interlocutora al recordarle.- Yo estaba muerta. Técnicamente he sido resucitada. Tú en cambio no llegaste a morir, no tiene nada que ver.  
-Desde luego es algo impresionante.- Afirmó Keiko quien había retornado también al trabajo tras sus días de descanso.- Me alegro mucho por ti.  
-Y yo también.- Sonrió Melissa.- Espera a que se lo cuente a Wina, hoy es su día libre. Pero se lo diré cuando llegue a casa.  
-Gracias doctora Adams.- Sonrió Emma quién, no obstante, apagó esa cálida expresión dirigiéndose a sus otras dos compañeras.- Sin embargo, mi felicidad se oscurece un poco pensando en vosotras dos. Decidme. ¿Qué vais a hacer?  
-¿Hacer?- Se sorprendió Keiko quién no comprendió aquello tomándolo por otro asunto, de modo que replicó.- Bueno, acabo de volver. De momento no voy a cantar más.  
-Me refiero a vuestras vidas. Dime Keiko. - Inquirió Emma con severidad en su voz.- ¿Vas a ir al fin por el camino recto? Todavía eres una mujer joven. Podrías encontrar a un buen hombre y casarte. Formar una familia grata a los ojos de Dios.  
-¿Qué?- Rio su compañera entre perpleja e incrédula.- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora?  
-Mucho.- Le respondió Emma, declarando casi a modo de sermón.- El obispo Corbin, quién, como vehículo de Dios, obró este prodigio en mí, lo ha dicho bien claro. ¡Ay! de aquellos que no quieran o no sepan retornar a la pureza y al camino del Señor. ¡Ay! de los depravados y de los desviados.  
-Emma, ya es suficiente.- Intervino Melissa con evidente gesto de disgusto ahora, pese a que trató de sonar conciliadora al afirmar.- Comprendo que esto ha sido maravilloso para ti, pero no creo que debas…  
-Se equivoca, doctora.- La cortó ésta a su vez, yendo más lejos si cabía.- Y al menos Keiko tiene la oportunidad de enderezarse pronto. Pero tú, Mei Ling…realmente estoy muy preocupada por ti, y por esa otra mujer con la que convives en pecado.   
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Exclamó la oriental entre atónita y molesta.- Esa mujer es mi esposa.- Le recordó.-  
-¡No puede haber unión de ese tipo que valga entre dos mujeres, como tampoco entre dos hombres! - Espetó Emma.- ¡Es una abominación!… 

 

Desde luego a su compañera no le sentaron nada bien esas palabras, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a mover la cabeza, alejándose en tanto replicaba con enfado.

-No voy a quedarme aquí escuchando esas tonterías de fanáticos.

 

También Keiko le dedicó una mirada entre perpleja y ofendida marchándose junto con Mei Ling.

-Emma, esto no es la Iglesia, es un laboratorio científico. Tienes derecho a opinar lo que quieras pero no en el trabajo.- La amonestó Melissa.- Y mucho menos aun a faltarle al respeto a tus compañeras.  
-No era esa mi intención.- Repuso más sumisamente su contertulia, añadiendo eso sí, con renovado ímpetu.- Tú estás en el buen camino, de ti no tengo ninguna duda. ¡Por eso tienes que ayudarme, Melissa! Debemos hacer que vean la magnitud de su pecado…  
-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó la doctora Adams perdiendo la paciencia.- Te prohíbo que sigas con esto en horas de trabajo. Este era un día feliz, todas nos alegramos por tu curación. No lo estropees de esta manera tan estúpida, creando desunión y enemistad en el grupo.

 

Y su subordinada guardó unos momentos de silencio, dejando que su jefa se alejase a su vez, para atender algunos experimentos. Al fin musitó…

-Ten cuidado Melissa. Ya lo dijo el Señor. A los tibios les arrojaré de mi boca. Si consientes el pecado también tú serás pecadora…

 

En otra sala del laboratorio Mei Ling, por su parte, respiraba con agitación. Keiko trató de calmarla con tono suave.

-Seguro que está trastornada. Lo suyo ha sido realmente increíble. Muy complicado de asimilar. Por eso quizás, esté todavía obnubilada y diga esas tonterías de fanática religiosa.

 

Aunque su compañera no daba la impresión de aliviarse con eso, al fin comentó.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Y si no es la única?- Musitó en tono realmente temeroso al desvelarle a su amiga.- Hoy empieza el juicio para hacer frente a la reclamación del ex novio de Sonia por nuestro hijo. Corren rumores de que el gobierno está trabajando en una ley para quitarnos nuestros derechos…  
-Eso no puede ser verdad.- Quiso tranquilizarla Keiko.- Sería totalmente ilegal.  
-No confío mucho ya en la justicia de este planeta. Por eso no asistiré, no deseo complicarles más las cosas. - Opuso Mei Ling.- Solo espero que Kerria pueda ayudarnos…

 

Y precisamente en ese momento, tanto la abogada como Sonia se personaron en la sede judicial. Los resultados de las pruebas de ADN no había sido aportados todavía, aunque, acorde a la decisión del juez, debían iniciar el juicio igualmente. Y allí estaban, listas para comenzar. Al poco vieron llegar a Rafa quien parecía estar de un inmejorable buen humor. A su lado, su abogado, Lelan Thorne. Los dos saludaron educadamente siendo correspondidos de igual modo. Tras ocupar sus lugares en sus respectivos asientos esperaron al juez. Éste apareció a los pocos instantes. Puestos en pie le recibieron.

-Pueden sentarse.- Declaró su Señoría haciendo lo propio tras ser anunciado.- El caso de Rafael Noriega contra Sonia Calderón por la custodia de Richard. Va a comenzar el juicio, que intervengan las partes.  
-Con la venia, Señoría.- Se adelantó Lelan.- Queremos aportar pruebas documentales obtenidas esta misma mañana del registro civil.  
-Muy bien, proceda.- Repuso el juez.-

 

Ante la perplejidad de Kerria, ese tipo se levantó tranquilamente aportando un fichero en papel, a la usanza legal. Podría haber llevado una tablet pero esa forma tan anticuada le daba mucha más significación y simbolismo al acto. Al parecer, el representante del señor Noriega buscaba dar un golpe de efecto. Más todavía cuando facilitó una copia a su colega quién la leyó quedando boquiabierta, sin ser casi capaz de articular palabra.

-Como su Señoría puede ver. Este documento lleva el sello del Ministro de Justicia de Nature. También la firma del Presidente y ha sido publicado ayer mismo, en el Boletín Oficial del Gobierno planetario, lo cual le confiere desde ese mismo instante, rango de ley.  
-Sí, en efecto.- Convino Gervis, afirmando.- Se acepta como prueba en favor del demandante.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar finalmente Kerria arguyendo.- ¡Un momento, Señoría!. Por favor. Esto es totalmente irregular y carente de validez a los efectos de este caso.

 

Sonia observó a su abogada con visible inquietud. Ella no era jurista ni entendía de eso, pero el rostro lívido de Kerria no le daba desde luego buena espina. Optó por escuchar la respuesta del juez que declaró con tono flemático.

-Señorita Malden. El documento es totalmente legal y válido en esta sala a efectos del proceso. Se limita a corregir y matizar un asunto que no estaba regulado bajo las leyes naturianas sino las de Kinmoku. En esas leyes, se admitía el matrimonio legal entre personas, sin indicar su sexo. Esta ley establece que el matrimonio válido deberá ser entre individuos de sexo opuesto, varón y mujer.  
-Con el debido respeto. Eso no cambia el hecho de que mi cliente esté casada legalmente con otra mujer. Ese matrimonio se celebró con anterioridad a la entrada en vigor de esta nueva ley. Si esa era la intención de mi colega.- Opuso Kerria.-   
-Al contrario.- Sonrió Lelan.- Lo cambia absolutamente todo. Ese niño no llevará ya el apellido Chang en su nombre. La señorita Mei Ling Chang, la digamos, pareja de la señorita Calderón, queda fuera de la posible salvaguardia y custodia del niño a los efectos de la ley en Nature.  
-¡Eso es ridículo! - Exclamó Sonia.- 

 

Su abogada la interrumpió con un ademán de sus manos, rogándole calma, para replicar a su vez.

-Señoría, debo protestar enérgicamente y pido la retirada de ese documento de este proceso. Insisto, no se puede aplicar una ley de modo retroactivo ni tampoco para limitar derechos.  
-¿Acorde con qué legislación, abogada? ¿La terrestre? - Quiso saber Gervis quién, sin aguardar respuesta de la petrificada letrada, sentenció.- Esta ley llena un vacío legal, no deroga leyes anteriores que concedieran ningún tipo de derechos a nadie en ese tema. Protesta denegada.

 

Kerria no supo que replicar, al fin, rehaciéndose en lo posible, suplicó.

-Por favor, necesito tiempo para examinar esto y replantear nuestra situación, Señoría. Comprenderá que esto cambia mucho las circunstancias del caso. Le suplico un aplazamiento.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Gervis.- Les concedo dos horas. Se aplaza la sesión hasta las doce de este mediodía.

 

Aunque a Kerria eso le pareció muy poco, esta vez no se atrevió a protestar. Y tras el mazazo todos se retiraron. Rafa pasó de largo ante ellas inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo con sorna. Sonia no quiso ni mirarle, en cambio sí que volvió su atención a su representante quién parecía estar muy preocupada.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Ese documento entonces es legal?- Quiso saber la agitada española con voz trémula.- Eso no puede ser. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!  
-Procura calmarte. Vamos a alguna sala anexa y te lo explico.- Repuso su abogada con un talante más sereno.-

 

Sonia la siguió sin dudar. Deseosa de saber qué estaba sucediendo. Al fin pudieron acceder a una estancia habilitada como sala de juntas para las reuniones de los abogados con sus clientes. Una vez allí tomaron asiento y Kerria, sacando su tablet, chequeó el internet local para comprobar aquello.

-¡Esto es increíble! - Pudo decir entre perpleja y horrorizada.- Es cierto. Han aprobado una ley ayer mismo por procedimiento de urgencia. Se ha publicado en el Boletín Oficial de Nature.   
-Entonces. ¿Qué pasa con nosotras y el niño? – La interrogó Sonia con evidente zozobra.-   
-¿Cuándo y cómo os casasteis Mei Ling y tú?- Inquirió Kerria a su vez.-  
-Hará unos cinco años, en cuanto retornamos de la Tierra.- Recordó la española.-   
-Tendremos que ir al registro y obtener el documento para probar que vuestro matrimonio estaba legalizado mucho antes de que hubiesen aprobado esta ley.- Le indicó su letrada.- Aunque este juez nos lo niegue, eso nos daría al menos posibilidad de recurrir al Supremo.  
-Que es una ley posterior es evidente, ¿no?- Exclamó la modelo con evidente tono de obviedad y enfado, sin recatarse en denunciar.- La han aprobado ayer. Parece que lo hubieran hecho precisamente para este caso.  
-Lo sé.- Suspiró Kerria para pacientemente explicarle.- Pero de cara a la ley, tenemos que demostrarlo de modo documental y fehaciente. Por ahora, al menos, no se está juzgando aquí tu relación con Mei Ling, sino a quién pertenece la guardia y custodia de Richard. Y te pertenece a ti que eres su madre, independientemente de tu estado civil. En tanto nos centremos en eso, esta nueva ley no cambia nada. Así que no pierdas la calma. Eso es lo peor que podrías hacer.

 

Sonia asintió despacio, su interlocutora tenía toda la razón. Así que suspiró más tranquila. Su abogada era realmente buena y le daba mucha seguridad. La misma Kerria le sonrió alentadoramente. Al fin, tras esas dos horas de rigor y de discutir qué harían, regresaron a la sala y el juicio se reanudó. Fue la letrada de la madre quien pasó ahora a la contraofensiva.

-Señoría, mi cliente, la señora Calderón Chang.- Repitió de forma premeditada.- Aportará el documento que prueba sin lugar a dudas que su enlace era legal mucho tiempo antes de que esta ley fuera aprobada.  
-Señoría. Ante las nuevas circunstancias legales, ese documento carece de valor.- Le recordó Lelan.-   
-Impugnaremos esa resolución acudiendo ante el Tribunal Supremo de Nature.- Declaró entonces Kerria con tono impertérrito.-

 

Eso hizo que el juez hiciera un breve receso y la llamase a su despacho junto con el otro abogado. Gervis, con tono contrariado, le preguntó a esa insolente abogada una vez cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero que allí tenía.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, letrada?  
-En absoluto, Señoría, simplemente es un intento de salvaguardar los derechos de mi cliente. Pediré que eleven un suplicatorio contra este gobierno y una impugnación a esta ley por querer ser utilizada a efectos retroactivos y significar una merma en los derechos de mi representada. Eso, como usted bien sabe, podría tardar años en resolverse. Entre tanto, el tribunal se vería forzado a suspender cautelarmente la ley para no causar perjuicios irreparables a los afectados. Entre ellos, mi cliente.- Relató la abogada casi con tinte triunfal.-  
-Veo que es usted muy osada.- Afirmó el juez.- Mucho mejor así…me lo pone más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

 

Aunque para asombro de la letrada, tanto él como Lelan sonrieron. Casi parecía que estaban burlándose de ella, compartiendo una especie de broma secreta que Kerria ignorase. Al fin, fue Thorne quien le desveló lo que pasaba.

-Mucho me temo señorita Malden que, estando usted tan preocupada de su cliente, ha olvidado su propia situación aquí.  
-¿A qué se refiere? No le comprendo. -Inquirió ella sin disimular su extrañeza.-  
-Su licencia como abogado.- Intervino el juez.- Al concluir la vista de conciliación el señor Thorne contactó con la Tierra por el canal de urgencia. Está usted colegiada en Nueva York, y acorde con la legislación terrestre y biosiana puede ejercer en ambos planetas. Debido a que son compatibles bajo la jurisdicción de los soberanos Serenity y Endimión. No obstante, esto es Nature y aquí, su licencia carece de validez acorde a esa premisa.  
\- Con todos mis respetos. Eso no es correcto, Señoría.- Opuso ella, alegando.- Hace años que ejercí aquí, representando a…  
-La entonces alférez Sabra Leví, sí, he repasado aquel caso.- La cortó Lelan dejándola estupefacta cuando añadió.- Como miembro entonces del ejército del UNISON destacado aquí en Nature, esa mujer estaba protegida bajo el convenio de intercambio y ayuda militar recíproca. Dicho convenio le permitía escoger abogado defensor de cualquier planeta vinculado a ese acuerdo. Pero, si la memoria no me falla, y créame, no suele hacerlo, ese acuerdo se aplicaba solamente a la jurisdicción militar, no así a la civil. Pese a que el representante legal de la entonces alférez Levi pudiera serlo debido a que la infracción cometida fue en competencia no militar.   
-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?- Pudo preguntar la atónita abogada.-  
-Como ya le he dicho, me he informado muy bien sobre usted y su anterior caso aquí.- Sonrió Thorne, siendo ahora él quien lo hiciera de modo triunfalista para remachar.- Por tanto, dado que la señorita Calderón es civil, y su caso asimismo cae en jurisdicción civil, usted no puede asistirla oficialmente en modo alguno ante este tribunal. 

 

Kerria se quedó de piedra. Aquello ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Cuando aceptó el caso lo primero que hizo fue centrarse en que la situación de Sonia, de Mei Ling y del hijo de ambas fuera legal, pero no pensó que pudieran poner en entredicho su propia capacidad para ejercer. De hecho, ese tema ni se mencionó cuando trabajaba para el bufete de Sebastián y el fallecido Pedro y estos le encargaron ese caso anterior. Quizás porque precisamente al estar Sabra dentro de ese tratado no tuvieron que preocuparse de ello.

-¿Podría facilitarme una copia de esa disposición?- Pidió ella con tono más suave ahora.-  
-Sin ningún problema.- Intervino Gervis proporcionándosela de inmediato.- 

La letrada asintió, musitando un gracias, aunque entonces creyó recordar.

-Cualquier abogado que haya ejercido al menos una vez aquí debería tener derecho a hacerlo nuevamente.- Comentó aliviada.- ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, está en lo correcto.- Concedió el juez con inusitada afabilidad.-

 

Kerria se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa que, no obstante, su colega y rival pronto se ocupó de borrar al matizar.

-Pero, tal y como usted misma ha expuesto de un modo tan brillante, al hablar de ese suplicatorio y de esa posible impugnación, antes de eso debería pasar por unos trámites de confirmación. El departamento de justicia de Nature debería pedirle a la Tierra informes sobre usted. Como por ejemplo, el estado de su licencia para ver si no ha caducado, antecedentes, y tras comprobar todo eso, extenderle un permiso legal. Ya sabe, esas formalidades puede prolongarse durante al menos unos meses. La burocracia…- Remachó con tono pleno de ironía.- 

 

¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! Kerria respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Todo eso era una catarata de problemas. No solo para su cliente sino para ella misma. Tenía un visado de estancia que estaba condicionado a su actuación en el caso. Debería pedir otro para tramitar su permanencia bajo otro supuesto. Esa era otra de las leyes que ese gobierno, de por sí muy conservador y cada vez más aislacionista, promulgó haría un par de años ya. La razón oficial, preservar Nature de visitantes no deseados tras los tristes episodios acaecidos años antes. Amparándose en esos ataques al planeta y los infiltrados que ayudaron a realizarlos, la legislación naturiana era muy exigente e inflexible en esa y otras materias. Y en eso pensaba cuando su colega, continuando con su sarcasmo, le sugirió.

-Debería buscarle a su cliente otro abogado, y a la máxima rapidez. Alguno que no tuviera este tipo de problemas. Eso o aceptar un acuerdo.  
-Esa no es decisión mía.- Replicó ella tratando de contener su indignación.-   
-Es comprensible que tenga usted que consultar con su cliente.- Afirmó Gervis.- Por tanto se suspende la vista para que puedan discutir esta nueva situación.

 

Y tras esas palabras tanto Kerria como Lelan abandonaron el despacho. La abogada enseguida le contó a su cliente lo ocurrido. Sonia estaba ahora desesperada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿De quién podría fiarme en este planeta?  
-Si no me equivoco. - Le comentó Kerria.- Cuando hablé con Steph me dijo que su novio era abogado. Recién licenciado y sin experiencia pero, al menos, cumple con los requisitos legales.  
-Pero si no tiene ninguna experiencia, ¡ese tipo le machacará! - Opuso la angustiada Sonia.-  
-No, si yo le asesoro.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Eso no me lo pueden impedir.

 

La modelo guardó un momento de silencio y finalmente asintió. No tenían otra opción. Confiaban en ese muchacho. Al menos Stephanie siempre le dijo que era un chico estupendo. Seguro que la ayudaría. Además, tener el privilegio de trabajar junto con Kerria Malden no sucedía todos los días. Ese joven a buen seguro que estaría encantado de hacerlo. No obstante al llamar a su compañera y exponerle esa idea, Steph tuvo que objetar con pesar.

-Es que él trabaja en el bufete de Isaías Mendel. ¿No decíais que iba a ser el abogado de ese tal Rafa?  
-Al final no. - Le contestó una aliviada Sonia.- Trent no tendría ningún conflicto de intereses de aceptar.  
-En ese caso, en cuanto le vea se lo preguntaré.- Le prometió Stephanie.- 

 

Y la joven no lo demoró. Llamó a su novio de inmediato y le puso al corriente.

-¿Trabajar con Kerria Malden? ¡Sería magnífico! - Aseveró, tal y como su novia y Sonia habían supuesto.- Claro, ¿Cuándo empiezo?  
-Tendrás que hablarlo con ellas.- Repuso Stephanie.- Espero que podamos quedar a cenar y discutir los detalles, si les parece bien.

 

Trent asintió con evidente interés. Al fin Steph informó de esto a su compañera de trabajo y ésta a su vez se lo comentó a Kerria. Quedaron de acuerdo en cenar en el domicilio de la española y su esposa. 

-Si fuera posible, esta misma noche.- Propuso Sonia.-  
-No será problema.- Le garantizó Stephanie.-

 

Ya en la tarde, y tras haber llamado precipitadamente a Hipatia para que la cubriera en el Clargin, Ginger conversaba con su hijo en el cercano parque. El muchacho le había estado contando a trompicones entre la emotividad y el asombro, lo que le había sucedido en estos últimos años. Su madre no pudo evitar llorar cuando escuchó algunas de esas cosas, pese a que él no quiso referirle los momentos más escabrosos.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo. ¡Ojalá hubiera sabido cuidar mejor de ti!- Se lamentó ella.-  
-No, tú no tuviste ninguna culpa. Aunque al principio yo estaba enfadado, pensando que estabas de parte de Gus. Por cierto. ¿Sigues viviendo con él?- Se interesó.-  
-Hace años que nos separamos.- Respondió Gin suspirando resignada para sentenciar.- He estado sola desde entonces.  
-Ya no lo estarás más.- Le aseguró el chico añadiendo más animosamente.- Ahora mamá, todo será mejor. Tengo una buena situación, de veras. Trabajo para gente muy importante. Me dedico a la informática y la programación.- Le contó con tintes de orgullo para remachar.- Cuidaré bien de ti, no te faltará de nada. Hasta podrías dejar de trabajar.  
-Me gusta mi trabajo.- Le confesó ella.- Verás, precisamente el antídoto a mi soledad es estar con los clientes, ver a muchos de ellos que ya son más amigos que otra cosa, que me cuenten como les van sus vidas, sus alegrías e incluso alguna pena. Y que me digan lo buenas que están mis tartas…- Pudo sonreír ahora con visible emoción.-

 

El joven pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre y enseguida declaró conmovido por aquello.

-Lo que tú quieras. Te prometo que desde ahora me ocuparé de que estés bien. Ya no estarás sola.

 

Aunque él sabía que eso iba a ser imposible. El terrible destino que aguardaba a las gentes de Nature era inevitable. Quizás les quedasen un par de años, o simplemente meses, pero llegaría el momento final. Y ahora, tras reencontrarse con su madre y tener en su poder la información sobre esa perra traicionera de Ángela, el plan que comenzó a fraguarse en su mente tiempo antes se confirmó.

-Haré cuanto sea necesario para que mi madre no sufra más. Al menos durante el tiempo que nos quede. Ella ha sido la única persona que de veras me ha querido siempre y de modo incondicional. La abandoné durante muchos años pero eso se terminó. No volveré a huir, aunque eso me cueste ir a la cárcel. 

 

Pero eso sería darle el último disgusto. Quizás si su plan funcionaba todo saliera bien. Sin embargo Dean sabía que , tras tanto tiempo al margen de la ley le sería muy difícil retornar a la senda de la honradez. Y sobre todo, que tarde o temprano, tendría que pagar por sus delitos. No quiso pensar más en eso por ahora y sí abrazar a su madre que seguía derramando alguna lágrima.

-Bueno mamá, ya verás como desde ahora todo va a ir bien. Te lo prometo.- Le susurró con el tono más afectuoso que pudo.-

 

Tras terminar su jornada Emma volvió a casa. Ahora estaba realmente alegre. Cualquier cosa que antaño hubiera desdeñado le parecía lo más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo. El mero hecho de respirar le producía una estupenda sensación. Pero sobre todo, el recrearse con la claridad del día, ver el sol y disfrutar del atardecer. A pesar de ese encontronazo con sus compañeras desde luego se sentía dichosa. De todos modos, nunca las consideró realmente sus amigas. Eso sí, apreciaba enormemente la ayuda que la prestaron y su comprensión cuando estuvo infectada por esa terrible enfermedad. Por ello deseaba devolverles el favor. Quería ayudarlas. Más concretamente a Mei Ling y a Keiko. A buen seguro que la pelirroja fuera más recuperable. Emma había oído alguna vez que, como cantante, se habían contado muchas cosas de ella. Tenía una magnífica voz, eso era innegable, pero las malas lenguas habían mencionado algunas posible relaciones de Keiko con otras mujeres. De todos modos, eso estaba por confirmar. Pese a ello Emma creyó que no había estado de más su consejo. Quizás esa mujer lo escuchase, o por lo menos, su testimonio evitase que tuviera la tentación de experimentar de nuevo ( si es que de veras lo hubiese hecho antes) ese tipo antinatural de relación. No obstante con Mei Ling la situación era muchísimo más seria. La oriental no se había recatado de admitir su homosexualidad y, por si eso no fuera bastante, se casó, o eso comentó, con esa modelo. Ambas vivían totalmente de espaldas a Dios, en el pecado más absoluto.

-Por eso debo ayudarla. Tengo que salvarla a pesar de sí misma.- Pensaba la científica.- Ahora durante la cena, se lo comentaré a Nathan.

 

Y es que desde su milagrosa curación había empezado a tomar en consideración a su vecino. En parte llena de remordimientos por lo que le hizo, pero también porque se reveló como un correligionario. Él era tan devoto seguidor del obispo Corbin como ella misma. Pensando en todo eso se dirigió hacia el restaurante en el que habían quedado. Al llegar le encontró ya allí. La recibió sonriente apartándole la silla de un modo muy caballeroso.

-Me alegra mucho que al fin aceptases. – Dijo Nathan con manifiesta satisfacción.-  
-Es lo menos que podía hacer.- Afirmó ella.- 

 

Tras ser atendidos por el camarero que les dejó la holo carta, Emma sonrió. Su contertulio hizo lo propio preguntándole.

-Te veo muy feliz…  
-¡Es que hacía tanto que no comía! Cuando el obispo me sanó pude probar una vez más los alimentos. Y todos me supieron como manjares exquisitos. -Confesó la mujer agregando casi con entusiasmo infantil.- Ahora veo tantas cosas que me apetece comer, que no sé por dónde empezar.  
-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo.- Repuso él con tono jovial.- Entre tanto charlaremos un poco.

 

Y así lo hicieron, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y departiendo sobre como poder servir mejor a la congregación de la que eran fieles.

-El obispo expresó claramente su malestar contra esa clase de gente.- Dijo Nathan.-  
-Lo hizo, y tiene toda la razón. Sin embargo, creo que, como Maggie siempre ha dicho, debemos intentar salvarles antes que castigarles. En el fondo son tan víctimas como lo era yo.- Reflexionó ella. – El Señor no nos lo perdonaría si no tratásemos de ayudarles primero dándoles la oportunidad de retornar a su seno.

 

Eso hizo meditar a su vez a su interlocutor quién finalmente asintió, concediendo.

-Tienes razón. Visto así, algunos no pueden luchar solos contra esas perversas inclinaciones. Lo que precisan es ayuda.  
-Por eso, he pensado comenzar precisamente por dos compañeras de trabajo.- Le contó ella.- Aunque todavía no sé exactamente qué hacer.  
-Lo pensaremos juntos.- Le ofreció él.-

 

Emma sonrió, seguro que entre los dos darían con algo adecuado para salvarlas. Y en ese mismo instante una de esas compañeras cenaba a su vez con su pareja, el hijo de ambas y tres invitados. Kerria Malden, Stephanie Kensington y el novio de ésta. Tras efectuar las presentaciones una vez llegaron, Trent escuchó atentamente lo que la hasta entonces abogada de la modelo española, le contó.

-Parece que lo hubieran tenido planeado desde el principio.- Dedujo el chico.-  
-Lo mismo creo yo, ese juez Gervis me dio mala espina en cuanto le vi.- Convino Kerria.- Está muy claro de qué lado está. -Y añadió con manifiesta inquietud. -He visto muchos jueces hostiles durante mis años de ejercicio, pero como éste, jamás. Pudiera ser que hasta ayudase al caso que yo no pueda tomar parte activa en él.  
-Aunque siendo el juez se le supone imparcialidad.- Intervino Steph afirmando.- Tendrá que mostrarse ecuánime y valorar las pruebas.  
-En teoría sí, pero los jueces son personas, como todo el mundo.- Rebatió la abogada.- Se dejan llevar muchas veces por sus propias opiniones. Y en este planeta, no sé. Es como si las cosas estuvieran retrocediendo a pasos agigantados. Ya os digo que en ninguna tribunal de la Tierra he visto un comportamiento así. Y puedo asegurar que he estado en muchos, con bastantes jueces diferentes, cada uno con sus ideas y opiniones.

 

Los demás escucharon con interés las explicaciones de su invitada, Mei Ling prestaba asimismo mucha atención. No obstante no deseaba contar al resto lo sucedido con su compañera. Al menos no en presencia de Steph y de Trent. Posiblemente se rieran de ello, o peor aún, la tomasen por loca. De modo que guardó silencio.

-Bueno, tal y como yo lo veo, quizás deberíamos tomar la iniciativa.- Intervino Trent. - Citar a personas que atestigüen que el niño está feliz y en un entorno protegido. Que hablen también de vuestra buena labor como madres.  
-Sí, coincido plenamente en eso.- Convino Kerria.- Es la idea que debemos transmitir. Si el juez está predispuesto en contra de vuestra relación, al menos deberá pensárselo dos veces cuando saquemos a relucir el interés y el bienestar de Richard.  
-Entonces eso sería una baza muy importante para nosotros.- Afirmó Sonia con más optimismo ahora.- Conociendo a Rafa, él nunca podría darle a mi hijo un ambiente similar. Ni tan siquiera durante unos pocos días. Es lo menos parecido a un padre que me pueda imaginar.  
-Y como ya te dije, aquí lo que importa es el niño y la salvaguarda de sus derechos. En caso de conflicto estos siempre tendrían prioridad sobre los de ese individuo. Eso en el caso de que realmente fuera su padre, cosa que aun está por determinar.- Añadió Kerria.- Espero que ya no falte mucho para que nos den los resultados.

 

Y de hecho, esas pruebas se estaban haciendo esperar. Al ser un tema judicial habían tenido que tramitarse por conductos policiales y eso dilató el tiempo. De todos modos, debían preparar bien el caso por si el resultado fuese positivo, aunque deseasen que no, eso concluiría de inmediato con el proceso. Comentando eso prosiguieron la conversación durante la cena y finalmente Stephanie y Trent se despidieron agradeciendo la velada. Solo entonces Mei Ling se atrevió a hablar. De hecho, su esposa le comentó entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Has estado muy callada durante toda la noche.  
-Bueno, estaba escuchando. No entiendo nada de leyes.- Pretextó la aludida.-  
-Aun así, esto va a decidir el futuro de nuestras vidas, ¡de nuestra familia! - Le recordó Sonia incluso con un leve toque de disgusto.- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieses más participativa.  
-Tuve mis razones.- Le respondió su pareja con tono serio, para añadir tras un suspiro.- Es que ha sucedido algo realmente increíble. Y me preocupa mucho. Podría tener relación con nuestra situación. Pero no quise decir nada delante de Trent y de Stephanie por si les parecía algo absurdo.

 

Y ante las caras de curiosidad de Kerria y de Sonia, la oriental pasó a narrarles lo sucedido con Emma. Al concluir, la abogada tomó la palabra declarando.

-Entonces, si no lo he entendido mal, esa mujer era un vampiro. Estaba tomando medicación para controlarse y de buenas a primeras ha sido sanada por ese obispo Corbin. ¿No es así?  
-Así es.- Admitió Mei Ling, sentenciando.- Y es cierto. Yo misma lo he podido sentir. Tanto física como mentalmente y me atrevería a afirmar que hasta espiritualmente, Emma ha vuelto a ser humana.

Tras el silencio entre perplejo e incrédulo de Sonia, Kerria sin embargo declaró.

-Te creo. Me las he tenido que ver con seres así. Y mi ex novia Deborah, de hecho, lucha contra ellos.  
-A mí también me mordieron, pero afortunadamente no me convertí.- Le confesó la oriental. –Pero me quedó una especie de percepción para detectar a ese tipo de seres. Antes, cada vez que estaba próxima a Emma sentía ese tipo de vínculo, sin embargo, ya no. Junto con los resultados de las pruebas clínicas que le hicieron, el hecho de que ha vuelto a la vida totalmente curada es innegable. Nos guste o no, ese obispo ha hecho una especie de milagro.

 

Tras esas palabras todas guardaron unos momentos de silencio, sin saber bien que decir. Finalmente fue Sonia quien lo rompió afirmando entre perpleja y aun resistiéndose a aceptarlo.

-De no ser porque las dos lo afirmáis tan claramente y os conozco bien, no me creería ni una sola palabra. ¿Y no ha podido ser un truco de ese obispo?  
-Desgraciadamente no. Como ya he dicho antes todas las pruebas médicas que teníamos de Emma lo corroboran.- Rebatió su esposa.- Ella misma contó lo que pasó. Y al parecer la propia Maggie estuvo presente. Llevaron a Emma a que el doctor Ginga y la doctora Rodney le hicieran pruebas. Y ellos también quedaron desconcertados.  
-Claro.- Musitó Kerria en actitud pensativa, alegando como si le hubiera llegado una inspiración.- ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! Si tal y como esa Emma os contó, su curación fue presenciada por muchos ciudadanos importantes de este planeta, incluyendo autoridades políticas, ese Corbin les habrá podido influenciar con sus ideas. Por eso han aprobado esas leyes. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Tendré que hablar con Maggie. De ella sí me puedo fiar. Al menos en eso, será totalmente sincera.

 

Así lo acordaron, mientras Trent estuviera ocupándose del caso Kerria acudiría a hablar con la jefa de enfermeras. Al día siguiente desde luego, no tardó en ir a visitar a su antigua amiga y amante. Llegó a la embajada saiyajin donde fue recibida sin reparar en honores. Su condición de sobrina del antiguo rey Lornd y de prima del actual soberano le abrían todas las puertas allí. Pudo incluso saludar a Kiros y a su hija, que volvían de un entrenamiento.

-Gloria.- Comentó él.- Ésta es la princesa Kerria Lorein Malden. Hija del hermano menor del rey Lornd. No la recordarás pero estuvo aquí siendo tú muy pequeña.

La joven en efecto tenía un vago recuerdo de esa mujer aunque no lograba ubicarlo. De todos modos, fiel a su educación, enseguida saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza y marcando una corta reverencia.

-Un honor, Alteza.  
-Por favor, no es necesario que me llaméis así. No me considero ninguna princesa.- Pudo decir ésta casi ruborizándose por aquello para pedirles además.- Y tuteadme si sois tan amables. Lo que sí considero es que sois buenos amigos míos.  
-Siendo hija del príncipe Asthel, es lo que sois.- Comentó Gloria.- No seáis tan modesta. Es un alto rango el vuestro.  
-Bueno, aunque lo que mi hija dice es cierto, no te gustan mucho las formalidades. ¿Verdad?- Afirmó Kiros invitándola a pasar en tanto le preguntaba.- ¿A qué debemos el honor y el placer de tu visita?  
-Deseaba veros y también a Maggie. Quería preguntarle algunas cosas también.- Les contó Kerria.-

 

Pasaron al interior y tras servir un refresco a su invitada Gloria se fue a la ducha. Entre tanto, la abogada le refirió a Kiros todo lo que podía sin desvelar el sumario del caso. El embajador asintió.

-Mi esposa sí que estuvo allí, y nos contó lo sucedido. Fue tal y como dices. Ahora está en el trabajo, pero volverá pronto. Si deseas esperarla.  
-Gracias, un rato solamente.- Aceptó Kerria.-

 

En tanto charlaban sobre otras cosas Gloria terminó de ducharse y se cambió. Salió con una cómoda camiseta que marcaba su cuerpo escultural y pantalones cortos. Kerria le dedicó una perpleja mirada para afirmar.

-Desde luego, ¡has crecido muchísimo! Es increíble que fueras aquella niñita tan pequeña.  
-Todos crecemos, es lo normal.- Repuso la joven, interesándose, eso sí, con amabilidad.- ¿Qué tal su hijo?  
-Vaya, me sorprende que te acuerdes. - Sonrió débilmente su interlocutora aunque enseguida borró ese gesto y algo más seria, admitió.- Pasó por algunos malos momentos, pero ya está mejor. Mirad, estas imágenes me las ha enviado hace poco. Está estudiando en Bios.

Y con orgullo les enseñó algunas holo fotos de Brian. Ese joven era muy apuesto y de una planta inmejorable. Gloria escrutó las imágenes con visible interés.

-Parece muy poderoso. ¿Está soltero?- Quiso saber sin recato.-

 

Kerria se rio ante la forma tan directa de hablar de la chica quién sin embargo la miró perpleja. Fue Kiros quien reconvino amablemente a la joven saiyajin.

-Hija, eso no es apropiado. Al menos en los usos humanos. No debes preguntar tales cosas tan claramente.  
-¿Por qué no?- Inquirió la joven sin comprender, dirigiéndose a su invitada.- ¿Se considera una ofensa? Te pido perdón si es el caso.  
-No pasa nada.- Sonrió la abogada, añadiendo.- Que yo sepa, al menos por lo que mi hermano y mi cuñada me cuentan, muchas chicas andan tras de mi hijo, pero todavía, que ellos sepan, no está con ninguna en particular.  
-Me gustaría conocerle, desde luego.- Aseveró Gloria queriendo saber entonces.- Habéis dicho que lo pasó mal. ¿Qué le sucedió?- Inquirió la chica con curiosidad.-  
-Mal de amores.- Repuso evasivamente Kerria ensombreciendo ahora su gesto y tono.-  
-Desde luego eso del amor debe de mantenerse bajo un férreo control o puede ser muy peligroso. A mí me pasó lo mismo.- Admitió la saiyajin.- Quizás por eso vuestro hijo no desee comprometerse ahora.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió nuevamente su contertulia aseverando casi divertida por esa respuesta.- Con el amor puede hacerse de todo menos mantenerlo bajo control.

 

Kiros convino en ello recordando con nostalgia los momentos vividos con la que ahora era su esposa, cuando ambos se confesaron su mutuo amor. Gloria por su parte meditó sobre esas palabras. Curiosamente ahora empezaba a entenderlas. Pudiera ser que el amor fuera como una poderosa técnica de combate pero que, si se usaba mal, dañase al que intentara dominarla, eso era algo similar a lo que su abuela Elua y la noble Seira le contaran. Así estaban cuando Maggie volvió. La jefa de enfermeras había estado hablando con Emma y con el obispo y algunos de sus más fieles seguidores. Entre todos estaban pergeñando un plan para avanzar en cuanto a la salvación del planeta Nature de tanta impudicia y abominación. Al llegar en ese instante, y ver a su esposo e hija sonrió, pero la expresión le quedó congelada cuando se percató de la presencia de Kerria. A pesar de todo, sonrió una vez más.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?- Inquirió la recién llegada.-  
-Tenía un caso en este planeta y me acerqué a saludaros. Celebro veros a todos.- Repuso la abogada.-  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Aseveró Maggie.- Te veo muy bien.  
-Gracias, lo mismo digo.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

 

Y es que la jefa de enfermeras había ganado algo de peso y su pelo comenzaba a tener canas. No obstante aún era atractiva. Mirando a Kerria desde luego nadie diría que eran más o menos de la misma edad. Ahora la abogada casi podría pasar por ser su hija. Pero claro, entre vivir en la Tierra, bajo ese antinatural influjo de sus soberanos, y su parte saiyajin, no le sorprendía.

-Madre, estábamos hablando del amor.- Le contó Gloria.- Es algo imposible de controlar según parece. En eso coincidimos todos.  
-El amor verdadero no precisa de control.- Respondió la interpelada.-  
-Eso es verdad.- Sonrió Kerria añadiendo con tono de halago.- Tu hija ya me ha dicho que también conoce esa sensación. Desde luego, cuando la he visto he quedado muy sorprendida. ¡Está hecha toda una mujer!

 

Aunque ese comentario, inocente sin duda por parte de la abogada, no le hizo ninguna gracia a Maggie que, con tono bastante más seco y cortante, contestó.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Kerria se vio tomada por sorpresa, enseguida replicó a su vez con extrañeza.

-¿Querer decir con qué?  
-Hablando así de mi hija.- Le aclaró su interlocutora con severidad.-  
-Sólo le estaba haciendo un cumplido.- Contestó la atónita abogada.-  
-No es necesario.- Repuso abruptamente Maggie.- Y además, Gloria no precisa recibir cumplidos de ninguna otra mujer. Ni tampoco le interesa en absoluto.  
-Oye Maggie, te aseguro que yo no pretendía nada más que alabarla. – Insistió su perpleja contertulia, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.-¿ No irás a creer que yo?...¡Podría ser su madre!  
-Sí, esto es algo fuera de lugar.- Intervino Kiros.- La princesa no deseaba ofenderte en modo alguno, cariño.

 

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, la enfermera suspiró relajando su expresión para declarar con tono de disculpa.

-Lo siento. Tuve un día duro. Más con lo que ha sucedido recientemente.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Kerria tratando de olvidar el incidente anterior.-  
-Algo milagroso y quizás tu presencia aquí tenga que ver con ello.- Conjeturó Maggie.-

 

Ahora la abogada meditó durante unos instantes para inquirir con agudeza.

-¿No será lo que se rumorea de esa mujer?. Esa que dicen que ha resucitado.  
-Sí, a ella me refiero.- Admitió Maggie que le contó.- Y no es que lo digan, sucedió. Yo estuve allí, esa mujer estaba sometida a los poderes de las tinieblas, era una servidora del mal, porque el Maligno la influenciaba, pero el obispo la libró de eso. Era una no muerta, y gracias a la mano de Dios, obrando a través de su Ilustrísima, ella volvió a la vida y expulsó el mal de su interior.  
-Me lo habían dicho pero no podía creerlo.- Afirmó la abogada.- Hable con algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo, con Mei Ling y con Sonia… y…

 

Aunque Maggie no la dejó continuar, retomó ese tono duro y contundente anterior para exhortar a su interlocutora.

-¡Ay de esas dos pecadoras! Y de todo aquel que siga su ejemplo.- No se recató en agregar mirando fijamente a la incrédula Kerria que estaba con la boca abierta.- En verdad te digo que ya se os han dado suficientes avisos. Y este prodigio ha sido la señal definitiva.  
-No, no comprendo de qué hablas.- Pudo contestar la desconcertada abogada.-  
-Cariño, por favor, deja ya de comportarte de esta forma tan extraña.- Le pidió un alarmado y perplejo Kiros.-

 

Y tras un momento de silencio cuando parecía que la enfermera lo estaba pensando mejor, volvió a hablar, con tono más conciliador pero igualmente acusatorio.

-El Señor se ha manifestado por medio del obispo Corbin. Igual que sanó a esa mujer de su mal podría sanarte a ti y a esas dos del vuestro. Aprovecha la oportunidad, Kerria. Sé que eres buena persona. Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que cambies.  
-¿Qué aproveche la oportunidad para qué? ¿Qué quieres que cambie? No comprendo nada. Maggie, lo lamento pero estás muy extraña.- Repuso la aludida.-

 

No obstante, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su antigua amante. Y ésta así se lo recriminó.

-No te hagas la tonta, nunca lo fuiste. Te lo estoy diciendo por tu propio bien.  
\- Lo siento, creo que esta conversación ha terminado.- Contestó la abogada, agregando con un suspiro de pesar, tratando así de cortar esa enojosa situación de inmediato.- Debo irme, muchas gracias por recibirme.  
-¡No desprecies la Salvación! - Exclamó Margaret casi fuera de sí, en tanto la señalaba con un acusador dedo índice sentenciando.- Esta pudiera ser tu última oportunidad y después no habrá misericordia para aquellos que quebranten la ley de Dios.  
-Pero madre.- Opuso Gloria tan perpleja como Kiros y la propia invitada.- No creo que debas…  
-¡Tú cállate! - Espetó la enfermera insistiendo con tono apocalíptico a su invitada.- Nada os salvará a los que sois como tú. La ira de Dios caerá sobre vosotros. Primero en Nature, después en el resto de los planetas. Y habrá llanto y rechinar de dientes porque pudisteis arrepentiros y no lo hicisteis. Pero a mí nada me ocurrirá, porque cuando el Señor me pida cuentas le diré que te lo advertí y no quisiste escucharme.  
-Adiós, Kiros, adiós Gloria, me ha alegrado volver a verte… adiós Maggie, espero que te mejores.- Pudo decir la atónita y espantada abogada saliendo de allí con paso rápido, sin querer oír aquello…-

 

En cuanto Kerria se hubo ido, Margaret pareció salir de esa especie de fervor, suspirando en tanto agregaba con resignación.

-Hice por ella cuanto pude. Pero se ha negado a ver la luz.  
-Pero. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hablarle así?. Solo vino a saludarnos.- Comentó el atónito Kiros.-  
-No, no te engañes.- Se sonrió Margaret moviendo la cabeza.- Vino a sonsacarme información. La conozco perfectamente. A ella y a los que son de su condición. No olvides que, desgraciadamente y para mi vergüenza, así fui yo una vez, Dios me perdone.   
-Madre, con todo el respeto. Creo que has sido muy dura con ella.- Se atrevió a intervenir Gloria.-  
-Hija, tú no lo entiendes. ¡Ninguno de vosotros comprendéis! - Se irritó la enfermera ahora, explicándoles.- Dijo que estaba aquí por un caso. ¿No es así? ¿Y a quienes creéis que está representando? ¡A Sonia y a Mei Ling! - Les contó añadiendo.- Aquí todo se sabe. En la Congregación hemos estado hablando de eso. Al fin, el padre del pequeño Richard, sí, me refiero a ese niño, al hijo de esa modelo desviada, ha venido a reclamar su custodia. Y es natural. Únicamente quiere apartarle de la forma antinatural en que esas mujeres le están criando…  
-Vamos cariño, no puedes estar hablando en serio.- Opuso un incrédulo Kiros para agregar.- Conoces muy bien a Mei Ling. Y a su esposa.   
-Yo ya no conozco a nadie que, a sabiendas, se niegue a seguir el buen Camino y cierre los ojos a las pruebas que nos da del Señor.- Opuso severamente la interpelada.- 

 

Padre e hija se miraron estupefactos. Aunque decidieron dejar ese tema. A fin de cuentas no era asunto suyo. Tampoco lo era de Maggie, pese a que pudiera opinar lo que quisiera. Tras unos segundos de embarazoso silencio, Gloria se disculpó yendo a su habitación. Por su parte Kiros también tenía que revisar unos documentos. Margaret quedó a solas en el salón, pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con el obispo y otros fieles. 

-Ilustrísima, tenía usted toda la razón. – Se decía.- Ella ha venido a tratar de envolverme con su amabilidad y sus buenas palabras, pero en su interior lleva el germen del pecado y la depravación. Lo lamento mucho Kerria, pero esta vez ninguno de tus trucos te servirá. Ya no puedes engañarnos y menos aún al Señor. Él será tu juez implacable.

 

En el despacho de Kiros entre tanto él leía algunos informes ciertamente preocupantes. No obstante los dejó de lado cuando su hija apareció.

-Padre. ¿Podría hablar contigo unos instantes?- Le pidió con tono inquieto.-  
-Sí, claro.- Asintió él.-  
-Verás, estoy preocupada por madre. Se comporta de un modo muy raro últimamente. Y esas palabras contra la princesa Kerria. Creía que eran amigas. Incluso que fueron amantes hace años.  
-Hija, tu madre ha cambiado mucho. - Suspiró Kiros.- Y me temo que estar tanto tiempo junto a esos individuos de la Congregación la ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. Pero es una mujer adulta y toma sus propias decisiones. En tanto esos tipos no hagan algo contra nosotros o Nuevo Vegeta, o amenacen la seguridad de Nature, nada puedo hacer.  
-Claro.- Convino ella asintiendo despacio.-

 

Su progenitor cambiando entonces de tema, sonrió con cordialidad para alabarla.

-Por cierto, he visto tus progresos en el arte del Genkidama. ¡Estás trabajándolo mucho! Si continuas así dentro de poco podrás dominar esa destreza.  
-Gracias padre. Agradezco mucho tus palabras.- Sonrió levemente ella.-  
-Aunque no comprendo porqué tanto interés en esa técnica en particular.- Le comentó él, mirándola extrañado.-  
-Es que vi al príncipe Eron practicándola y le prometí que algún día sería capaz de hacerlo yo también.- Repuso la joven.- 

 

Al oír aquello Kiros se sonrió divertido . Quizás fuera ese típico orgullo saiyajin y el apego a la palabra dada después de todo. Si su hija había hecho esa promesa era natural que quisiera cumplirla. Asintió más despreocupadamente en tanto afirmaba.

-Seguro que él se sentirá igualmente orgulloso cuando le muestres tu control de esa técnica, el día en que le volvamos a ver. Aunque según tengo entendido se marchó con el príncipe Diaval en un largo viaje de adiestramiento.  
-Sí, así fue.- Admitió su hija.- Pero algún día retornarán, y quiero ser digna de su confianza y mostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer para entonces. A él y a algunas personas más.- Remachó con un enigmático tono que pasó desapercibido a su interlocutor.-  
-Lo harás, estoy seguro.- Aseveró Kiros mirándola con orgullo.-

 

Gloria hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, muy reconocida por esa confianza de su padre se retiró a su habitación, pensando.

-No te defraudaré, ni a ti, ni al príncipe, ni a ella. Mi misión es muy importante y no fallaré, aunque la suya lo es mucho más.

 

Y entre tanto, en la sede de la Congregación, Julius Corbin charlaba con un misterioso individuo. El desconocido iba totalmente cubierto por un negro sayal y portaba un gran libro color burdeos en sus manos. El obispo se dirigía a él con un tono de sumo y reverencial respeto para informarle.

-Gran Maestro, todo va según lo previsto. Te agradezco enormemente la enorme ayuda que me has prestado durante estos años de tribulaciones y el poder tan inmenso con el que me has dotado para cumplir la obra del Señor.  
-Así debe ser.- Le respondió una retumbante voz gutural, añadiendo.- Se te ha probado como al metal en un crisol para moldearte. Ya has visto la fuente de todo conocimiento y poder. No obstante, se te ha revelado una ínfima parte solamente. Si sigues colaborando en la Gran Obra, tendrás acceso a más.  
-Os lo agradezco con toda humildad.- Repuso Corbin poniéndose de rodillas ante esa especie de aparición.- Todo lo que me has encomendado ha sido hecho, y gracias a tus revelaciones, las cosas han sido encauzadas. El primer paso está dado y pronto tendrá su continuación.

 

Aquel extraño ser no replicó. De hecho, cuando Julius miró hacia arriba tras elevar su humillada cabeza, se encontró nuevamente solo. Sin embargo sonrió, musitando con fervor.

-Así es, querido Maestro. Todo va según tus directrices. Tal y como has dicho, he sido forjado en el crisol divino. Por medio del sacrificio a lo que una vez más amé, me hice digno de llevar la obra y la Palabra del Señor. Ahora erradicaremos el pecado y el mal de este planeta. Esos odiosos invertidos y todos cuantos vivan en el pecado y la iniquidad serán purgados. Primero aquí, en Nature. Después en todos los planetas. Porque hay muchos tipos de pecados y los que van contra natura son los peores. La homosexualidad es una falta muy grave que se debe cortar de raíz. Sin embargo, incluso ese terrible vicio palidece en comparación con la vida ilimitada o la juventud eterna que algunos pretenden disfrutar, esos no son dones para los mortales. Por eso, tanto Kakyuu como Serenity y Endimión pagarán. Aunque antes debemos ir poco a poco acabando con sus peones en esta partida.

 

Y desde luego que él mismo se había purgado a través del sacrificio y la fe. Recordaba bien su propia vida. Siendo joven no tenía intención de tomar este camino, era un idealista sí, pero estudiaba con determinación. Por supuesto que había tenido educación religiosa dado que provenía de una familia creyente. Aun así, estaba muy lejos de su pensamiento el dedicarse a eso. Además de su carrera de filosofía tenía una novia a la que amaba mucho. Una chica muy bella y alegre que estudiaba química, Marianne, se llamaba, de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos azules. Y los dos eran muy felices juntos. Ella era de otra familia devota de Dios, inocente y pura. O al menos eso creía él.

-Tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos para darme cuenta de la terrible verdad.- Recordaba todavía con amargura e ira.- 

 

Una de tantas tardes que salían de la facultad, él, su novia y otra chica más, una compañera que conocieron ese mismo año, de nombre Paulette, que estudiaba lo mismo que Marianne, caminaban de regreso a casa. Al principio, entre los tres había un ambiente de camaradería, aunque por supuesto que, tras un rato de conversación, él y su novia se separaban de esa chica para tener algo de intimidad. De hecho esa muchacha daba la impresión de ser tímida. Era guapa, morena y con ojos negros. Aunque retraída, estaba sola en la ciudad pues sus padres vivían lejos. Ella vino a estudiar y no se relacionaba mucho con el resto de sus compañeros. Por ejemplo, con él no hablaba demasiado, pero con Marianne sí que congeniaba más, a buen seguro porque compartían pupitre y clase. En su inocencia de entonces, Corbin, tras una semanas de conocerse, llegó a pensar que esa muchacha podría haber estado atraída por él. Por eso nunca quiso frecuentarla demasiado para no darla falsas esperanzas ni alarmar a su propia novia. Aunque Marianne y ella empezaron a quedar y verse muy a menudo las dos a solas. Para estudiar o hablar de cosas de chicas, decían. Él por supuesto no vio nada malo en eso hasta que su novia comenzó a mostrarse algo más desapegada y distante. No habían hecho el amor aun porque creían en la pureza antes del matrimonio, pero sí que se besaban o jugaban como otras parejas. Sin embargo, poco a poco, Marianne empezó a resistirse a eso. Él creyó que se trataba de pudor y hasta lo aceptó. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando su novia y esa chica se despedían de él aduciendo que iban a estudiar a casa de alguna de ellas, se iban tomadas de la mano. Tampoco eso le extrañó. Incluso se alegraba de que fueran tan buenas amigas y nunca se planteó que estuviera sucediendo nada fuera de lo normal. No obstante, un día, olvidó darle algo a Marianne. Se trataba del regalo de aniversario. Llevaban dos años juntos y para celebrarlo el chico compró un hermoso colgante de plata. Como otras veces, su novia se marchó con Paulette a estudiar sin que él tuviese la ocasión de dárselo.

-Si corro todavía puedo alcanzarla. Se lo daré antes de que piense que lo he olvidado. No lo dice pero seguro que estará pensándolo, las mujeres son así.- Se sonrió.-

 

Y apresurándose no tardó en alcanzar a las dos chicas. Iban caminando de la mano entrando en una zona algo apartada, la casa de Paulette estaba en ese dirección. Pese a no haber ido nunca él tenía cierta idea de por donde quedaba. Una vez Marianne le comentó que su amiga vivía por la parte del extrarradio. Ya estaba oscureciendo porque era pleno invierno. Pensó incluso en dar una voz para que se detuvieran pero pensó que mejor sería sorprender a su novia y aparecer de la nada. A lo mejor hasta las podría escuchar hablando de él. A buen seguro que Marianne le estaría criticando por no recordar su aniversario. Se sonrió divertido con esa idea. Tomó un atajo por una calle adyacente y las adelantó. De este modo pudo esconderse en un callejón. Las dos avanzaban despacio, parecían charlar y reír. Desde luego se llevaban muy bien. Corbin sonrió una vez más aunque esa expresión le quedó congelada para siempre cuando, acto seguido, vio lo que pasó.

-¡Qué!- Pudo musitar entre perplejo y espantado.-

 

Las dos chicas se habían detenido en esa desierta callejuela, Marianne se apoyó en una pared y Paulette entonces la rodeó el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola en la boca con pasión. Por unos instantes Corbin pensó que su novia reaccionaría quitándose de encima a esa pervertida, pero su sorpresa y horror fueron en aumento cuando, no solamente no lo hizo sino que respondió a ese beso con otro lleno de pasión entremezclando sus lenguas. Ella jamás le había besado así a él. Aunque eso por desgracia no fue todo. Las dos se recorrían el cuerpo, los pechos e incluso la mano de Paulette fue a tantear en la entrepierna de su compañera arrancándola gemidos de pasión. Entonces se oyeron pasos, quizás alguien más entraba en la calle. De inmediato ambas se separaron recolocándose la ropa y guardando la compostura. Fue Paulette quien, sonriendo y con un tono perfectamente audible para el devastado chico, le dijo a Marianne.

-Ahora seguimos en casa. No te creas que me vas a dejar así. Estoy muy cachonda.  
-Claro que no.- Convino la otra muchacha.- Yo también estoy muy caliente, cariño.

 

Cuando se creyeron nuevamente seguras caminaron despacio, dándose la mano una vez más, y acercándose a la posición de él que ni se atrevió a respirar, justo pasaban cerca de su escondite cuando Paulette le preguntó a su acompañante.

-¿Cuándo piensas terminar con esta farsa? Me refiero a… ya sabes…ese chico.  
-Espero que cuando terminemos la carrera, solo nos queda este año.- Respondió tranquilamente Marianne.- Una vez me independice de mis padres nos podremos mudar a vivir juntas, cariño. Por ahora tengo que fingir un poco más. Ten paciencia, pronto me libraré de Julius y lo bueno llegará.   
-Me lo pones muy difícil, no puedo aguantar más. Te quiero toda para mí, aquí, ahora...- Jadeó Paulette.-  
-Esta noche te daré un anticipo.- Contestó su pareja con un susurro.-

 

Y para subrayar esa promesa las dos se besaron, rápida y ligeramente en esta ocasión. Al fin se perdieron por la calle saliendo de allí, atreviéndose incluso a pasar un brazo por la cintura de la otra. Corbin se quedó solo, llorando de rabia y de consternación. Pero ¿qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar de nuevo a la cara a esas dos impúdicas zorras? Esa Paulette era un monstruo de la depravación, pero su propia novia era todavía peor. Al menos la otra, que él supiese, no tenía novio a quien traicionar. Pero Marianne le engañaba a él y disfrutaba de ello, deseando dejarle en cuanto pudiera. ¡Si su familia la viera! Pero claro, de cara a ellos era una dulce y recatada jovencita que salía con un chico formal y estaba terminando sus estudios. Por ello recibía una buena asignación de sus padres…que eran una de las familias más respetables de la ciudad. ¡Qué poco podían imaginarse esto!

-Quisiera darles un buen escarmiento, ¡a las dos! - Siseó lleno de furia.-  
-No te preocupes por eso. Lo harás.- Escuchó entonces a alguien.-

 

Miró perplejo hacia la fuente de aquellas palabras, quizás fueran esos pasos que espantaron a ese par de degeneradas y que habían resonado por la calleja, los pertenecientes a esa voz. Al observar a su derecha vio en efecto a un tipo alto y encapuchado, que sostenía un libro de color burdeos.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿A qué se refiere?- Quiso saber tratando de disimular su propia humillación.-  
-Esas desviadas son una ofensa a Dios. Sobre todo tu novia. No sólo te ha engañado y está burlándose de ti y mancillando a su familia, sino que profana las relaciones naturales. ¿Deseas escarmentarla a ella y a su amiguita? Confía en mí. Tendrás cumplido tu deseo. A cambio, una vez se haga realidad, deberás seguirme.  
-Amigo, no sé quien es usted pero si hace eso le juro que le seguiré a dónde sea.- Afirmó con rotundidad.-  
-Y no te arrepentirás de ello. En verdad te digo, tu camino es mucho más importante de lo que puedes imaginar. Tienes una gran historia que escribir. - Sentenció ese extraño tipo quién enseguida le susurró.- Y para comenzar ese sendero de virtud y fe, ¿te parece que les demos una lección como ésta que te propongo?...

 

Entonces ese misterioso individuo le susurró su plan. Al escuchar al principio incluso le pareció excesiva pero después sonrió. ¡Claro! ¿qué mejor cosa que hacerlas retornar al buen camino a base de terapia de choque?

-Muy bien, haré todo tal cual me has indicado.- Convino con satisfacción.- 

 

No obstante ese tipo ya no estaba allí, sencillamente desapareció sin que él lo percibiera. Al principio quedó desconcertado pero algo le decía que podía confiar en que eso no había sido un sueño. 

-Estoy tan impaciente para ver si esto ha sucedido de veras…- Se decía en tanto retornaba a casa.-

 

Y no tuvo mucho que esperar. Al día siguiente, pretendiendo que nada sabía, fue a buscar a su novia. Marianne fue a su encuentro con gesto jovial, como solía, sonriente, pero ahora Corbin no se dejó engañar por esa falsa apariencia. Esa ramera con cara angelical jamás le volvería a engañar. Sin embargo, para llevar a cabo su plan, ahora sería él quien fingiría. Así, tras una conversación superficial llegaron a la facultad donde se despidieron con un simple saludo, nada de besos, últimamente ella no se los daba. Claro, ahora era evidente el porqué, los reservaba para su antinatural amante.

-Pero hoy te llevarás una sorpresa.- Pensó aviesamente él cuando vio a Paulette saludando con un casto beso en la mejilla a Marianne y dedicándole a él una leve sonrisa y una mano agitada al viento que el joven, esbozando otra falsa sonrisita, correspondió. - Ya lo creo que lo harás…Lo haréis las dos…

 

De hecho, al final de clase, como de costumbre, las dos salieron de su facultad encontrándose con él fuera del campus. Corbin entonces le ofreció aquel colgante a Marianne.

-¿Y esto, Julius?- Quiso saber ella mirando entre atónita y agradada aquella cadena de plata.-  
-Es por nuestro aniversario, cariño. Ayer hicimos dos años juntos ¿lo recuerdas?- Repuso él fingiendo jovialidad.- Dos años ya desde que me declaré y aceptaste salir conmigo.  
-Claro, es verdad.- Pudo replicar la joven que sin embargo daba la impresión de estar desconcertada.-   
-Quise dártelo ayer pero os fuisteis tan deprisa.- Comentó él con tinte desenfadado.-  
-Es que, teníamos mucho que estudiar.- Pretextó Marianne con cara de circunstancias.- Ya sabes, los parciales…

 

Paulette no decía nada, se mantenía al margen con expresión incómoda. Estaba deseando que terminasen cuanto antes para irse. ¡Maldita invertida! pronto le iba a dar esa satisfacción. 

-Bueno, podríamos celebrarlo tú y yo.- Comentó él dirigiéndose a su novia.-

 

Marianne no pudo evitar una expresión apurada, mirando a la otra muchacha de soslayo y apenas musitando.

-Ya bueno, es que… los exámenes se acercan y tenemos mucho temario atrasado.  
-¡Por favor! - Le pidió el chico con tono suplicante.- Deja de estudiar sólo por esta noche. Cenaremos juntos para festejarlo. He reservado en un local muy bonito. Era una sorpresa. Lo tenía preparado desde hacía tiempo. Te prometo que desde mañana os dejaré tranquilas para que estudiéis todo lo que os haga falta.- Sentenció con pretendida jovialidad.-  
-Claro Marianne.- Intervino entonces una amable Paulette, animando a la otra joven a aceptar.- Ha sido un bonito detalle, tu novio se merece que le prestes un poco de atención. – Aseveró permitiéndose incluso el lujo de rematar con un sarcasmo que, ahora sí, Corbin podía detectar, y que fue todavía más evidente cuando esa ramera agregó.- Últimamente le tienes bastante descuidado al pobre Julius. No te preocupes, mañana recuperaremos el tiempo… de estudio.- Añadió enseguida sonriendo casi con una mueca.-

 

Y así fue, Marianne asintió con más entusiasmo tras esas palabras y él la llevó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. La chica apenas podía creerlo. Sobre todo tras ver los precios de la carta.

-¡Pero esto te va a costar una fortuna! - Pudo decir perpleja.-  
-Eso no me preocupa, tú eres lo más importante para mí.- Sonrió él.- Y voy a demostrártelo.

 

La muchacha no replicó, Corbin creyó ver un destello de pesar en sus ojos, aunque no pudo asegurarlo puesto que ella enseguida bajó la mirada. La cena discurrió en un ambiente silencioso, la joven apenas si habló, todo era escuchar a su novio haciendo planes de futuro.

-Cuando terminemos nuestras carreras, ¿quién sabe? Quizás podríamos pensar en dar el paso.- Comentó Corbin.-   
-¿El paso?- Repitió ella mirándole ahora con perplejidad.-  
-Ya lo sabes, casarnos.- Afirmó él.-  
-Bueno, somos jóvenes todavía. – Sonrió ella de modo forzado.-  
-Es verdad. Tengo que tener paciencia. Sí.- Aparentó convenir él.- Es que te quiero tanto que…no puedo esperar. Quiero que seas solo para mí.- Declaró con premeditación, recordando las palabras que esa invertida de Paulette le susurrase a su novia y remachó con voz entre melosa y suplicante, parodiando casi la de esa otra pécora.- Al menos esta noche me darás un anticipo. ¿Verdad?

 

Marianne palideció visiblemente tras escuchar aquello lo cual le causó a Corbin un regocijo que tuvo difícil disimular. Eso sí, el chico se interesó aparentando extrañeza y algo de inquietud.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...parece que te has puesto lívida.  
-Sí, sí claro.- Se esforzó ella por responder.- ¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber ella con tono apurado.- Con eso de un anticipo… Sabes que yo…  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió él con impostada afabilidad.- Me refería a esta velada tan maravillosa. Es un anticipo de cómo podrá ser nuestra vida juntos, cuando seamos marido y mujer. ¿No crees? Basarnos en nuestro mutuo amor y confianza.

 

La joven dio la impresión de sentirse aliviada al oír aquello. ¡Qué poco podía sospechar esa zorra que él lo sabía todo! Pero era pronto aun para descubrir sus cartas. De modo que el resto de la cena transcurrió de modo normal y al terminar salieron del restaurante con ella deseando volver pronto a su casa. De hecho no era demasiado tarde. Poco más de las nueve en realidad y al día siguiente era fin de semana. No obstante, Corbin no tuvo el menor inconveniente en acompañarla hasta la puerta y despedirla, en esta ocasión hasta logró darle un suave beso en los labios que ella se limitó a encajar. 

-Nos veremos muy pronto.- Le aseguró él.- Duerme bien, cariño…

 

Marianne asintió despacio y se metió en casa. Él entonces se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús. Aunque enseguida aquel misterioso tipo apareció a su lado, había gente y a pesar de que no estaban lejos de la multitud nadie más que el propio joven parecía verle. Entonces ese extraño le dijo con aprobación.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, sé lo que te ha costado no gritarles a esas dos invertidas y denunciar sus perversiones. Pero merecerá la pena. Te aseguro que tu paciencia se verá recompensada con creces. Ahora, sígueme, vamos a esperar a tu novia.

 

Corbin asintió, caminó alejándose de esa parada tras de aquella figura. Se adentró por un cercano callejón y casi sin percatarse de ello estaban en esa misma calle. Allí, tras una hora, escucharon el sonido de unos pasos. Ocultos tras una bocacalle aguardaron. El sonido de unos tacones se acercaba. En efecto, era Marianne, lucía un escotado vestido e iba realmente sexy. El joven no pudo evitar unas lágrimas de pesar. Con él se había vestido elegante pero sobria y recatada. Estaba muy claro para quién guardaba lo mejor de sí y toda su pasión. Pero eso se iba a acabar. E iba a hacerlo esa misma noche.

-Sí.- Se dijo con perversa satisfacción.- Ahora vais a ver…desviadas…

 

Y tal y como ese misterioso tipo le predijera, el ruido de más pasos pudo escucharse. Eran pertenecientes a otros tacones femeninos. Por el otro lado de la calle llegaba esa mujer. Paulette se aproximaba, también deslumbrantemente ataviada, pelo suelto, vestido rojo y zapatos negros. Contrastando con el vestido verde y los zapatos a juego de Marianne. Se encontraron en medio de ese paseo y se abrazaron besándose sin recato en los labios.

-¿Qué tal la cena?- Quiso saber Paulette con un tonillo claro de sarcasmo y burla.-  
-A decir verdad. Me dio un poco de pena el infeliz.- Suspiró Marianne.- Quizás esto ha llegado demasiado lejos ya. Incluso me ha insinuado matrimonio. Ha habido un momento en el que me he llegado a asustar.  
-¿Por qué?- Inquirió su pareja también mirándola con preocupación.- ¿Crees que sospecha algo?  
-No.- Negó su interlocutora.- Pero era la forma en la que hablaba. Está impaciente. Quizás me lo pida antes de lo que yo pensaba. Y claro, ante mis padres y los suyos, no sé qué podría alegar para negarme.  
-Debes cortar con él enseguida.- Le aconsejó su amante.- Sencillamente dile que has perdido la chispa. No tiene porqué saber nada más.  
-Evidentemente, mi familia no lo aprobaría.- Sentenció su contertulia, agregando con temor y preocupación.- No podrían soportar saber la verdad sobre mí. Tendré que inventar algo. No sé, que me engaña o que ha intentado propasarse.  
-Esa es una buena idea.- Aprobó Paulette.- Lo que sea, pero hazlo pronto.  
-Aunque eso no sería justo para él.- Se lamentó Marianne.- No merece eso. No es mal chico y me quiere de verdad.  
-Amor mío.- Le susurró Paulette tomando el rostro de su amante entre sus manos, para agregar.- ¡Ojalá no fuera necesario! Pero ha llegado el momento, ¡debes elegir! 

 

Su interlocutora asintió y fue entonces cuando ambas se sobrecogieron al escuchar una risa entre delirante y atronadora. Surgió de una de las bocacalles. Estaba tan oscuro que no podían distinguir nada.

-¿Quién está ahí?...-Quiso saber Paulette sin obtener respuesta.-  
-Esto no me gusta, vámonos.- Le pidió Marianne con tono trémulo.- 

 

Las dos avanzaron por la calle, en dirección a la casa de Paulette, pero a su encuentro llegaban dos individuos que vestían de modo desarrapado. Las chicas vieron que ambos se dirigían hacia ellas con sendas sonrisas a cual más macabra. Asustadas, dieron media vuelta para ir por otra dirección. Con horror vieron a dos más que las cerraban el paso por el camino opuesto.

-¡Por favor!…-Pudo musitar una aterrada Marianne.- Solamente queremos irnos a casa…no nos hagan daño.  
-Pero cariño, yo ya te había dejado a salvo en casa.- Oyó entonces la familiar voz de su novio añadiendo con sorna.- ¿Acaso no estás durmiendo? Tranquila, esto sólo será una pesadilla.

 

Asombradas y asustadas, las dos vieron salir a Julius de entre las sombras de un callejón anexo. Tan atónitas estaban mirándole allí plantado y sonriendo con una mueca aviesa que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue tarde. Los individuos que venían a sus espaldas las sujetaron poniendo sendas manos sobre las bocas de ambas. Y en esas manos llevaban paños con cloroformo. Las dos se durmieron casi al instante tras apenas ser capaces de forcejear. Corbin asintió, indicando a esos tipos.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer…

 

Y estos obedecieron sin hablar, cerca de allí una furgoneta aparcada les aguardaba. Subieron a las dos mujeres y él por su parte montó en un vehículo junto a aquel extraño tipo que le comentó.

-Ahora vamos a disfrutar de la justa cólera del Señor contra esas pecadoras. Suya es siempre la venganza, pero tú la administrarás en su santo nombre.

 

Se dirigieron a un lugar muy apartado, allí, llevaron a las dos inconscientes chicas. Tras una media hora más de paciente espera Julius las vio despertar. Estaban atadas de pies y manos en sendas sillas. Y no se recató de quedar plenamente a su vista.

-Por Dios, Julius, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pudo preguntar la angustiada Marianne.- ¿A qué viene esto?  
-¿Qué, qué hago?- Se burló él acariciando el mentón de su hasta entonces novia para sentenciar.- Daros una buena lección. Hacer que os arrepintáis de vuestro terrible pecado. ¿Qué te crees, que no sé lo vuestro?. Sois unas miserables desviadas.- Escupió añadiendo con regocijo.- A eso viene…   
-Espera, ¡puedo explicártelo!- Le pidió la asustada chica.-  
-Mira.- Intervino la asimismo asustada Paulette, tratando no obstante de sonar calmada.- Sé cómo debes sentirte, no quisimos que pasara, pero nos enamoramos la una de la otra y…   
-Y yo iba a decírtelo.- Añadió Marianne.- Pero esta noche no me atreví, te vi tan ilusionado que yo… lo siento…  
-¡Ahorraos esa basura! - Espetó él.- 

 

Aunque trató de calmarse, no quería arruinar ese momento, de modo que, conteniendo su ira, afirmó con severidad.

-Si me hubieras engañado con otro hombre lo habría al menos entendido. Pero ¡con una mujer! Bueno. - Suspiró.- Quizás es que nunca tuvimos relaciones, ya sabes. Tú no querías ni tocarme. Pero apuesto a que con ella no eres tan remilgada. Dime. ¿Qué tal fue la otra noche? ¿Le diste ese anticipo que le prometiste? Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo hacen dos mujeres?. ¿Os restregáis una contra otra? ¿Eh? ¿Os laméis con impudicia vuestras partes íntimas?

 

Sus prisioneras estaban demasiado aterradas como para oponer nada. La mirada de Corbin debía ser terrible. Al fin fue su novia quien reunió el valor suficiente para implorar.

-Escúchame, ¡por favor!- Le pidió una sollozante Marianne.- Déjanos ir, no cometas ninguna tontería.  
-¿Cometer una tontería? ¿yo?- Se sonrió afirmando rotundamente.- Yo no pienso haceros nada. Es más, voy a liberaros.  
-Menos mal que has entrado en razón.- Suspiró Paulette prometiéndole con tono conciliador.- Olvidémonos de esto ¿vale? Marianne y tú podéis seguir siendo amigos. No le contaremos nada a nadie.  
-¡Oh!, por supuesto que no lo contaremos.- Sentenció él en tanto les soltaba las ligaduras de los pies para remachar con regocijo.- Yo cumplo siempre mi palabra. Pero lo malo es que mis amigos no han prometido nada. Y yo no puedo obligarles. ¿Lo comprendéis, verdad?. De hecho, y como favor especial, únicamente me permiten salvar a una de vosotras…  
-¿Qué amigos?- Pudo preguntar Marianne.-

 

Entonces, por toda réplica, esos cuatro individuos entraron, las chicas apenas pudieron lanzar una exclamación. Enseguida una de ellas fue atacada por dos de aquellos tipos mientras sus compinches sujetaron a la otra. 

-¡No, por favor!- Chilló Marianne.-

 

La chica se sentía impotente y aterrorizada en tanto era sujetada por dos de esos tipejos, uno de ellos, con acento patibulario, le espetó en tanto la agarraba del rostro apretándole las mejillas hasta hacerle daño, sin dejarla apartar la vista de aquel terrible espectáculo.

-Mira bien esto zorra depravada. Mira y nunca lo olvides. ¡Así es como castigamos a las pecadoras y a las desviadas!

 

Y entre tanto, a pesar de sus gritos y pataleos, Paulette fue desnudada, golpeada y vejada. Esos otros dos hombres la abofetearon rasgándole el vestido. Uno la sujetó de los brazos y pese a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas la chica no pudo evitar ser forzada por el otro. 

-¡Nooo! Por favor, ¡nooo! – gritaba y gemía la víctima de aquellas atrocidades.- 

 

La morena chillaba sin cesar suplicando pero esos tipos lejos de ablandarse se reían. La espantada Marianne tenía una expresión vidriosa y apenas si pudo observar de reojo como su novio presenciaba eso con una sonrisa de complacencia. Así, en tanto esa terrible tortura duró ambas solo pudieron chillar, gemir y llorar, una por soportar semejantes atrocidades y la otra desquiciada por el horror, viéndolas impotente. Al tiempo que escuchaban la voz iracunda de Corbin exclamar.

-¡Ay de las pecadoras impúdicas e invertidas! Aquí está el castigo del Señor para vuestros graves actos. ¡Ahora vais a saber lo que es ser una auténtica mujer!

 

Tras unos angustiosos minutos ambas quedaron tendidas en el suelo. Paulette con las ropas hechas jirones, el cuerpo lleno de moretones, sangrando y gimiendo sin fuerzas casi ni para respirar y obnubilada por el dolor. Marianne no podía articular palabra, al fin fue soltada por esos otros dos. Quedó arrodillada junto a su amante tratando de abrazarla lo más suavemente que pudo, apoyando la cabeza de ésta contra su regazo.

-Po… ¿por qué?- Fue capaz de susurrar Marianne cuando Corbin se puso en cuclillas mirándolas con expresión de reproche.- Julius, ¿por qué?...  
-¿Por qué? Querida. ¡Porque eres mía, mía y de nadie más! Lo cierto es que al principio había pensado repudiarte. Ahora sólo eres una furcia, un despojo. Debería dejar que esos tipos te hicieran lo mismo a ti también. Sin embargo, tu familia y la mía se conocen y se estiman. Tus padres creen que eres virtuosa y decente. No quisiera romperles el corazón ilustrándoles con la triste verdad. Pero sobre todo, tal y como te dije, eres muy importante para mí, todavía y a mi pesar sigues siéndolo. Y durante la cena te prometí que te lo demostraría. ¿Has visto? siempre cumplo mi palabra. Por eso me apiadé de ti. - Respondió inflexiblemente él, agregando.- Ahora te diré que sucederá. Aceptarás mi propuesta, te casarás conmigo y volverás al camino recto de Dios arrepintiéndote de tu terrible pecado. O de lo contrario…¿Ves lo que queda de tu amiguita?. La próxima vez no seré tan clemente y ella no recibirá el castigo por ti. Esa es otra promesa. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

 

La joven interpelada estaba sobrepasada por el miedo y no era capaz de replicar, sólo temblaba horrorizada, con la mirada perdida, aunque él entonces demandó una contestación con un grito lleno de ira.

-¡Responde zorra!  
-Sí…sí.- Musitó ella entre lágrimas de terror y desolación. – Haré lo que tú digas…

 

Corbin sonrió satisfecho, dejando a su novia en shock tras dedicarle una última mirada de desprecio. Entonces se aproximó a la otra chica que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sangre y se acurrucaba en posición fetal, para decirle con un tono irónicamente jovial.

-Y tú, claro que no vas a hablar. De hacerlo te aseguro que este rato de asueto que has pasado con mis amigos te parecerá el paraíso comparado a la próxima vez…porque todavía pueden hacerte cosas mucho más interesantes. Así que escúchame bien, te diré lo que harás. Te marcharás de esta ciudad para siempre, y jamás volverás a tocar a mi novia, ni a contactar con ella. Ni siquiera a mirarla. No es que me importe mucho ya esa ramera asquerosa, pero es cuestión de principios y sobre todo, porque va a ser mi esposa. De modo que, si no obedeces, te aseguro que esta cura para invertidas que has recibido volverá a repetirse hasta que sanes o mueras. El resultado de tu terapia me da igual, en cualquier caso, dejarás de ser una molestia.

 

Y tras reírse con vehemencia ordenó a los individuos que habían abusado de Paulette.

-Sacadla de aquí y dejadla en la calle, junto a los cubos de la basura. Que es donde una zorra sáfica como ella debe estar.

 

Marianne no tardó en arrodillarse ante él suplicando por su amante. Aunque sus ruegos cayeron en saco roto.

-Por favor, te lo suplico…¡perdóname! - Le pedía una y otra vez.- No le hagas daño a Paulette. Ella no es la culpable de esto. ¡Fui yo, fui yo! - Confesó llena de angustia.-  
-Vaya.- Se sonrió el chico, tratando de contener el desprecio y la ira que le asaltaban oyendo aquello.- ¿De modo que tú fuiste la que lo empezó?  
-Desde niña supe que las chicas me gustaban.- Le desveló entre gemidos.- Pero eso jamás se habría entendido en mi familia. Por eso, cuando tus padres y los míos se conocieron y nos presentaron…  
-Tú decidiste que habías encontrado la tapadera perfecta. ¿No es así?- Espetó él.- El idiota que nunca sospecharía nada y al que usarías como excusa, hasta que pudieras vivir tu vida. Claro…  
-Jamás quise hacerte daño, ¡de verdad! - Insistió ella con desesperación en la mirada, aferrándose a una de sus manos.- No creí que esto fuera a suceder de este modo, yo…

 

Corbin se soltó bruscamente y le propinó una sonora bofetada que dio con ella en el suelo. Dejándola gemir por unos instantes mientras se tapaba la marca del golpe, él movió la cabeza y apenas fue capaz de responder entre balbuceos de cólera.

-No tengo palabras para expresar todo el asco y el desprecio que siento hacia ti ahora. Pero, aun así, quisiera perdonarte y darte otra oportunidad. Aunque solamente sea por no destrozar el corazón a tus padres y llenarles de oprobio.  
-Julius por favor, ¡haré cualquier cosa! - Le aseguró ella con visible angustia en su expresión.-   
-Claro, si estás dispuesta a redimirte. No habrá problema. - Replicó él, preguntando ahora con falsa condescendencia.-¿De veras lo estás?  
-¡Sí, sí!- Sollozó la chica rompiendo a llorar en tanto bajaba la cabeza colocándose casi en posición fetal.- ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Te juro que haré lo que me digas!

 

Y lo hizo. Aparentemente la vida continuó igual. Al día siguiente Paulette no apareció por clase y su compañera dijo no saber nada de ella cuando la policía hizo algunas pesquisas. Luego esa chica reapareció en otro lugar y se guardó mucho de denunciar nada. Por su parte, Marianne comenzó a ir casi a todas horas con Corbin, aferrada a él y siempre en actitudes realmente cariñosas. Tanto era así que hasta sus propios padres la tuvieron que llamar al orden. Su novio entonces únicamente se sonreía algo envarado pidiendo que disculpasen a la chica. 

-Es que nos amamos tanto que nos es difícil guardar la compostura. Pero, no teman por nuestra virtud. Seremos pacientes. Es más, pronto nos casaremos.- Aseguró para alegría de sus padres y los de ella.- ¿Verdad cariño?- Le preguntaba a su novia con tono meloso ocultando un insano y sádico regocijo que solo ella percibía.-  
-Sí, eso es, mi amor.- Se apresuraba a replicar la chica con voz trémula ante la aprobación de su familia.- Te quiero tanto que apenas puedo aguardar a nuestra boda.

 

Y fue tal y como él dijo. La pareja prosiguió su relación con las bendiciones de ambas familias y a los pocos meses anunciaron su compromiso. La boda se celebró al terminar sus estudios. Entonces Julius decidió iniciarse en su carrera evangélica. Comenzó a predicar convirtiéndose en un gran admirador del reverendo Waters y de Carter Lench y su amante y fiel esposa le seguía donde quiera que fuese. Al menos, de cara al exterior, el entonces recién ordenado pastor y su mujer eran una pareja ejemplar. Sin embargo, en casa mantuvieron una relación fría y sin amor. Pero eso ya no le preocupaba a Corbin. Gracias a la ayuda de aquel extraño y poderoso ser él pudo controlarlo todo. Su ahora esposa nunca más volvió a saber de Paulette que desapareció misteriosamente de la ciudad, sin terminar sus estudios. Pero él sí. Esa chica terminó mal, vendiéndose por las calles, víctima de la adición al Loten. Las secuelas de aquel “castigo” jamás la abandonaron. Aunque para Marianne tampoco fue mucho mejor, quedó embarazada pero hubo complicaciones. Tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital cuando apenas estaba de cinco meses. En la sala de espera, el médico se aproximó con semblante preocupado.

-Señor, debemos intervenir de inmediato o la vida de su esposa podría peligrar.  
-¿Pueden salvar al bebé?- Quiso saber Corbin.-  
-Ahora mismo es la vida de la madre la que más nos preocupa.- Declaró el facultativo.- Deberíamos practicar un aborto.  
-Nada de eso, el aborto es pecado.- Aseveró él con rotundidad.-  
-Pero señor.- Pudo contestar el perplejo médico alegando con horror.- ¡Su mujer morirá…perderemos a los dos!  
-Todo está en manos de Dios. Hágase su voluntad.- Replicó Julius con gesto impávido.-

 

Y pese a los ruegos e insistencia del equipo médico él no dio su consentimiento, Marianne estaba tan débil y afectada que apenas si era capaz de mantenerse consciente debido a los anestésicos y no podía decidir por sí misma. Su familia había delegado en Corbin. Incluso el afamado reverendo Waters a quien él admiraba fue a verle.

-Es un honor para mí que haya venido.- Le dijo olvidándose por un momento del trágico estado de su esposa.-  
-Celebro conocerte Julius, eres joven pero me han hablado muy bien de ti.- Le halagó aquel tipo fornido y de larga y espesa barba negra, que vestía una especie de traje de sotana.-  
-Hubiese sido mejor vernos en otras circunstancias, reverendo.- Dijo finalmente él, con tristeza.-  
-Si hijo. Pero es Dios quien decide sobre esas cosas.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-   
-Por ello he dejado todo en sus manos.-Contestó él.-  
-En este caso, puedes decidir sobre tu esposa.- Repuso Waters.- Dios entenderá que quieras salvarla.  
-No a costa de una vida inocente.- Rebatió no obstante Corbin.-

Aquello pareció asombrar a su interlocutor, aunque Waters declaró con tono contenido y moderado.

\- Es tu decisión. Pero, ante todo, tu deber de marido es confortar a tu esposa en este duro trance. Y perdonarla cualquier ofensa que te haya podido infligir.

 

Él asintió, eso era verdad, pese a no querer perdonarla nunca por lo que hizo no sería cristiano dejar de lado a una moribunda en peligro de condenarse. Por ello, al poco y cuando Waters se marchó, Corbin finalmente pudo entrar a verla. Cuando ella pese a todo le reconoció, le susurró entre exhausta y consternada.

-Lo…lo siento… hice todo…lo mejor que supe… para que me perdonases…Julius...  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Querida.- Le dijo él en voz baja.- No temas nada, yo te he perdonado. Ahora confía en Dios.  
-No quiero…ir… al Infierno…- Balbució la joven, llena de miedo y entre lágrimas de tristeza.- Nuestro bebé…salva a...nuestro bebé…  
-Si es la voluntad del Señor…- Suspiró Corbin intentando mantenerse entero.- Ya sabes, Él dio la vida de su hijo por salvarnos a todos. Y en verdad te digo, que, tanto tú como nuestra hija Miriam, estaréis hoy con Él en el Paraíso…

Marianne intentó aferrarse a su mano mirándole con angustia, esperando al menos una mirada afectuosa por parte de su esposo que no llegó. Al fin las fuerzas le fallaron. La máquina se activó indicando paro cardiaco. Corbin fue sacado de allí con expresión ida y ya no pudo volver a hablar con ella. Tras minutos de intentos inútiles por reanimarla, el médico, lleno de pesar, le dio la funesta noticia.

-Lo lamento señor, ha sido imposible salvarlas…Mi más sentido pésame. 

Él se limitó a asentir saliendo de allí. Así lo recordaba ahora, en la soledad de ese sombrío local.

-Fue una desgracia, un gran sacrificio, Marianne sucumbió a ese terrible pecado, pero pude salvar su alma y al menos murió en gracia de Dios.- Pensaba el obispo con un deje de amargura y al tiempo de satisfacción. – Sí, fue el sacrificio que me pidió el Señor para completar su obra. Como Abraham con Isaac. Ésta es mi alianza. Pero en esta ocasión, Él no detuvo mi mano con un ángel, se llevó a Marianne y a mi hija Miriam. Aunque valió la pena. A mi esposa la salvé de ir al Infierno. Y haré lo mismo con todos los desviados…lo haré por su propio bien. Si Marianne no hubiera sido así…las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas…Pero hágase su voluntad…debo castigar a esas pervertidas y lo haré.

 

Por ello se había dedicado a ir buscando a cuantas sáficas desviadas del camino recto pudo localizar. Empezó por Maggie a quién, gracias a ese misterioso individuo y su libro, pudo seguir la pista. En esta ocasión, aunque parecía un caso perdido, quiso darle la oportunidad de redimirse. Y felizmente la enfermera la aprovechó, enamorándose de un hombre bueno. Además, aquel extraño ser le comentó que esa mujer y su hija deberían vivir puesto que una alta misión las aguardaba. Y a diferencia de su propia e infortunada esposa así sucedió. Milagrosamente esa enfermera volvió de la muerte, ella pensando que debido a su hija y al Altísimo. Y sin duda fue para bien. Ahora era una de las más devotas seguidoras de Corbin.

-Sí, esa fue la señal definitiva.- Pensó el obispo con gesto esperanzado.- Se puede redimir a estos pecadores.

Después le tocó el turno a aquella maestra, Daphne. Otra que, al menos hasta ahora, parecía haber vuelto al camino recto. Casada con otro buen chico. Pese a todo, algo le decía a Julius que no debía bajar la guardia en ese caso. No obstante, otras estaban condenadas sin remisión. Sáficas como esa modelo española y aquella científica china, no quisieron volver al redil. Igual que esa doctora que se marchó de Nature con su hija antes de ser el blanco de un justo castigo a sus perversiones. Lo mismo que esa abogada…otra que huiría, al menos de momento, lejos de su merecido escarmiento. Sin embargo, ese mismo ser le reveló a Corbin que la tal Kerria ya estaba siendo castigada por otros medios.

-A las que se han negado a ser salvadas. ¡Ay de ellas! No podrán escapar de la Condenación. Con nuestra humilde asistencia, Dios se ocupará de condenarlas a las llamas eternas a su debido tiempo. El Señor todo lo dispone. Lo mismo que con esa tal Keiko.- Pensó con regocijo.- Todas tendrán en su momento que afrontar el castigo por su iniquidad. También ese actor de pacotilla recibió su merecido. Porque los sodomitas son otra plaga a erradicar, aunque de ese cometido se ocupan otros. Mi hermano en la fe Alí Zulay y los suyos. Yo debo cumplir éste al que me he consagrado. Afortunadamente ya queda menos para que, al fin, se haga la voluntad del Señor…

De este modo, con esa obsesiva idea en su mente, se marchó, apagando la luz del local donde todo quedó a oscuras y en silencio.


	45. La verdad emerge

La información era buena, realmente fiable, incluso aportaba pruebas. Susan no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo. Así se lo dijo a Franklin cuando charlaron en el despacho de la capitana Hunter.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo. Pero dime.- Le preguntó no sin algo de inseguridad.- ¿Confías en él?  
-Después del tiempo que llevamos analizándonos mutuamente, sí. Al menos en esto.- Le contó el chico.- Es un problema muy grave de seguridad. Al principio pensé en acudir a la policía pero él mismo me sugirió que viniese a verla a usted. Me comentó que, al ser un enemigo del espacio exterior, era competencia de la defensa de Nature, y por tanto, del ejército.  
-Sí, así es. Aunque lo que él desea yo no puedo concedérselo.- Suspiró Susan para explicar a su contertulio.- Tendría que ser un indulto firmado por el gobierno.  
-Pero habida cuenta de las circunstancias eso no será un problema. - Inquirió Franklin con tono perspicaz.- ¿Verdad?  
-No, no creo que lo sea.- Admitió su interlocutora.-   
-Me ha dicho muchas cosas. Algunas incluso más preocupantes.- Le adelantó el chico.-  
-¿Qué cosas?- Quiso saber su contertulia de inmediato.-  
-Bueno. - Pudo musitar éste, tratando de rectificar a la par que ocultaba parte de la verdad.- No me ha dado detalles concretos pero afirma que hay peligros muy graves acechándonos, esto del infiltrado no sería nada en comparación.  
-Entiendo.- Repuso Susan, quién no obstante quiso esbozar una leve sonrisa para rebatir.- Tampoco te fíes mucho. A buen seguro que estará intentando hacer ver que tiene más bazas a las que recurrir, por si no aceptásemos su oferta.  
-Espero que sea así.- Afirmó el joven despidiéndose ya.- Ha sido un placer verla.  
-Lo mismo digo, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti, Franklin.- Aseveró la capitana.- 

 

Tras estas palabras el muchacho se marchó y ella habló enseguida con las autoridades civiles del planeta. Una vez les explicó la situación enseguida le dieron el visto bueno.

-Capitana Hunter, haga el trato. Si es cierto que un enemigo tan peligroso se oculta en Nature, bien merece la pena.- Le ordenaron.- Eso sí, deténganlo sin provocar pánico, ni daños colaterales.  
-Muy bien.- Convino ella.- Haremos lo posible para que así sea.

 

Así pues el gobierno dio plenos poderes a Susan para negociar y pese a que no le gustaba la idea porque tenía otros problemas más serios, tal y como Franklin daba la sensación de conocer, se dedicó a ello. También estaba segura de que ese chico le había mentido. Parecía saber mucho más de lo que le confesó. De todos modos, tampoco tenía tanta importancia. Era un joven prudente y, de estar al tanto de la terrible realidad, confiaba en que no iría por ahí divulgándola. Por ello se centró en apresar a ese infiltrado. Y si ese pirata informático quería el indulto pues bienvenido fuera. Era un precio pequeño a pagar. Por graves que hubieran sido sus delitos en el ámbito monetario y del espionaje no parecía estar haciéndolo con fines realmente peligrosos. O desde luego no era un problema como el tipo al que había prometido entregarles. A fin de cuentas les iba a librar de una amenaza en potencia que llevaba escondida en el planeta durante años. Al menos, antes de que todo terminase podrían hacer un poco de justicia. De modo que, tras acceder a las peticiones de ese misterioso individuo, llevaron a cabo el plan. Para ello la capitana pidió la colaboración de Kiros y de su hija. Una vez pudo se dirigió a verles, al fin, reunidos en la legación saiyajin, les explicó…

-Veréis, se trata de una misión importante. Hay que detener a un enemigo infiltrado aquí. Lleva bastantes años, pero gracias a la información de ese hacker tenemos su paradero y su identidad. Ya hemos pensado en una tapadera. Para eso os necesito a los dos.  
-Colaboraré encantada.- Afirmó Gloria.-  
-Sí, lo mismo digo.- Convino su padre.-  
-Ni que decir tiene, que es una misión secreta. No podéis contárselo a nadie que no participe.- les previno Susan.-  
-Por supuesto.- Convino Kiros.-   
-No la defraudaremos, capitán Hunter.- Añadió Gloria.- 

 

En el planeta pasaron un par de días. Por su parte Trent estaba ya familiarizado con el dossier del juicio y tuvo que asistir a su primera vista. Kerria no tuvo más opción que situarse entre el público asistente, puesto que le denegaron la posibilidad de sentarse en el banquillo junto a Sonia y su nuevo representante legal. Como habitualmente se pusieron en pie ante la llegada del juez Gervis. Una vez presentado éste en la sala, tomó la palabra para dirigirse al nuevo abogado.

-Letrado, haga el favor de acercarse junto con su colega.

 

Lelan se encaminó hacia el estrado junto con el joven. Una vez allí, éste se presentó formalmente.

-Señoría, señor Thunder. Me llamo Trent Peterson. Soy el sustituto de la señorita Malden.   
-Muy bien. He visto sus acreditaciones y son correctas.- Convino el juez.- Vamos a proceder pues. Vuelvan a sus asientos y que comience la vista.

 

Ambos letrados obedecieron de inmediato. Fue el representante del señor Noriega quién llamó precisamente a éste al estrado. Al escuchar su nombre Rafael subió con ademan tranquilo, sin apresurarse. Iba bien trajeado, un conjunto de color crema, zapatos marrones y corbata a juego, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y engominado. Tras tomar asiento con calma, su abogado se dirigió a él con tono evidentemente afable para comenzar las preguntas.

-¿Desea usted jurar o prometer?  
-Jurar, por supuesto, sobre la Sagrada Biblia.- Manifestó el tipo con acento incluso engolado.-

 

Desde el lugar del público Kerria asistió a eso con una mezcla de desdén y resignación. ¡Ese tipo daba la impresión de ser un malísimo actor!. A juzgar por lo que pudo averiguar de él no constaba que hubiera sido muy religioso precisamente. Al menos eso se desprendía de sus hábitos y andanzas. Le pasó el informe a Trent esperando que hiciera buen uso de esa información. Aunque ya de entrada no le gustó que el propio juez asintiera con aprobación al oír las palabras de aquel tipo.

-Espero que Trent pueda ponerle cuando menos en evidencia.- Pensó la experimentada letrada.-

 

Las cosas desde luego no empezaron bien para los intereses de Sonia y sus representantes, puesto que Lelan pasó a ese “ interrogatorio” tan agradable como conveniente para su cliente.

-Señor Noriega. Díganos. Porqué después de tantos años ha venido usted desde tan lejos para reclamar la custodia de este niño, su hijo…

Trent no reaccionó a eso, Kerria musitaba con impotencia.

-Protesta, ¡no hay evidencias legales aun de que él sea su padre!

 

Sin embargo, el joven letrado no hizo nada de eso, estaba escuchando tan atentamente como los demás la réplica del testigo.

-Bueno.- Afirmó Rafael con tinte serio y al tiempo cordial.- No supe de la existencia de mi hijo hasta un par de años después de su nacimiento. Cuando salió en la holo televisión con mi ex pareja, la señorita Calderón.- Y remarcó el término señorita con evidente énfasis ante la complacencia de su abogado y hasta del juez, añadiendo.- Bueno, hasta que esa noticia alcanzó la Tierra. Como comprenderá. Enseguida comencé a atar cabos.

 

Malditos programas de cotilleo. Por más que lo intentó Sonia no pudo evitar que alguna cadena les grabase a ella y a su hijo cuando acudían a sitios públicos. Pese a hacerlo de lejos y ocultar la cara del crio al ser menor.

-¡Maldita sea! – Masculló la modelo con enfado.-

Aunque el interrogatorio proseguida y tanto ella como Trent estaban atentos a las siguientes preguntas.

-¿Y cómo está tan seguro de que pudiera ser su hijo?- Quiso saber Thorne.-  
-Cuestión de fechas, ambos mantuvimos relaciones sexuales y después ella se marchó de la Tierra. De todos modos, he solicitado un prueba de paternidad.  
-No fue así, fuimos nosotras las que nos adelantamos.- Le cuchicheó Sonia a Trent que simplemente asintió.- 

 

Pero volvió a callar. También Kerria se impacientaba. No comprendía por qué ese chico dejaba pasar todas las afirmaciones de aquel tipo como ciertas. Pudiera ser que su estrategia fuera distinta y quisiera desmentirle en su turno de preguntas.

-Quizás desee oír todo el testimonio completo y luego irlo rebatiendo.- Pensó la letrada calmándose un poco.- Tampoco es mala forma de hacerlo. Será que tenemos estilos distintos. Yo soy más impulsiva.- Incluso admitió sonriéndose levemente.- A veces demasiado…

 

Entre tanto el ameno interrogatorio de Lelan proseguía.

-Entonces, está claro que usted, en el momento en el que tuvo la más mínima sospecha de que ese niño pudiera ser suyo, se apresuró a venir aquí a contactar con la madre, su antigua novia. ¿Es eso correcto?  
-Así fue.- Asintió Rafael, dedicándole una mirada llena de interés a Sonia, a la par que sonreía.- Por supuesto, yo creía que los dos llegaríamos a un acuerdo, por el bien de nuestro hijo. Olvidar nuestros pasados roces y tener otra oportunidad.

 

Ella enseguida desvió la vista. Aquello le repugnaba enormemente. Por su parte Kerria no dudó en enviarle un mensaje a la modelo en donde le indicaba que hablase con Trent para que el joven pidiera un receso.

-Se lo diré.- Repuso Sonia, totalmente de acuerdo con eso.- 

 

Y aprovechó un momento tras la respuesta de Rafa y la siguiente pregunta de Lelan para comunicarle aquello al chico. Trent asintió.

-En cuanto terminen las preguntas del señor Thorne.- Convino él.-

Por ello tuvieron que asistir a la siguiente cuestión. Lelan, inquirió con tono tan afable como bienintencionado.

-Señor Noriega. ¿Qué planes tiene usted para su hijo?  
-Pues, deseo que crezca rodeado por personas que le muestren los correctos valores morales y humanos.- Declaró éste, sin inmutar su sonriente expresión.- Por eso me gustaría que pudiera disfrutar de ambos, de su madre y de su padre, que soy yo, - recalcó.- A su lado.  
-Es curioso que hable usted tanto de valores morales.- Comentó Lelan que ahora más pareció un fiscal que el abogado de su cliente cuando le dijo.- Usted no siempre ha apostado por ellos.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió humildemente el interpelado.- Verá, no he sido un santo. Lo reconozco. He hecho muchas tonterías en mi vida. Una de ellas fue dejar escapar a la señorita Calderón. Ya me comprende, dejar que nuestra relación se acabara. Yo era joven e irreflexivo. Pero he madurado y comprendido. Me he acercado a Dios y me he arrepentido de esa etapa de mi vida. Y ahora que soy un hombre nuevo y mejor, solamente quiero compensar a mi hijo y a su madre.- Remachó con una leve sonrisa al citar.- Ya lo dicen los evangelios, en los cielos hay dicha por los arrepentidos.  
-Muy bien, no hay más preguntas.- Sonrió su abogado.-

 

Kerria suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Su oponente era muy bueno, a buen seguro que Thorne habría imaginado que ella iba a indagar en el pasado de Noriega. Y de este modo, con esta última pregunta dejaba sin efecto los datos que ella pudo conseguir. Entre ellos, evidencias de un pasado de jugador e individuo demasiado asiduo a fiestas y borracheras. 

-¡Maldita sea! – Volvió a musitar en su asiento.- Ese farsante nos ha ganado por la mano.

Fue entonces cuando Trent le pidió al juez.

-Señoría, solicitamos un breve receso.  
-Concedido. La vista se suspenderá por unos veinte minutos.- Repuso Gervis.-

 

Y tras retirarse a una sala cercana, Sonia, Trent y Kerria se dispusieron a replantear su estrategia.

-Ahora es tu turno. Tienes que desmontar todo cuanto ha dicho.- Le indicó la abogada a su inexperto colega.-  
-¿Y en qué puedo basarme?- Quiso saber él con expresión desconcertada.-

 

Kerria le miró sorprendiéndose a su vez. ¿En qué?. No podía creer que le hiciera esa pregunta aunque pudiera ser que legalmente hablando, no le faltase razón al chico. Por ello le recordó.

-Para empezar. Los análisis del ADN todavía no han llegado. ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que es el padre?. Luego puedes afirmar que Richard está siendo criado en un ambiente familiar, estable y seguro. Aunque ya no podamos usar su pasado en contra suya ese tipo no para de viajar y no puede ofrecerle lo mismo a Richard que sus madres. Y que te aclare eso de que el niño debe ser criado por ambos padres. – Añadió Kerria que no obstante, agregó.- Pero me parece que está claro. Está enviando el mensaje de que quiere a Sonia de regreso con él. Pero que lo diga con rotundidad.  
-Vale.- Asintió el joven letrado.- Así lo haré.

 

Entre tanto, en el laboratorio, Mei Ling estaba nerviosa. Sabía que el juicio habría comenzado y tenía muchas ganas de asistir. De estar cerca de su pareja. Pero dado que la vista podría alargarse tendría que ser ella quien fuera a recoger al pequeño, como de costumbre. Wina y Keiko estaban a su lado, trabajando. Melissa vigilaba el resultado de un experimento. La única que no había acudido era Emma. Le tocaba librar. Por ello el ambiente estaba más tranquilo. De modo que fue Keiko quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué tal va el juicio?  
-Ahora mismo estarán en la sala.- Le comentó Mei Ling con tono preocupado.- Espero que el novio de Stephanie sea un buen abogado. Ha sido un duro golpe que Kerria no pudiera llevar nuestro caso directamente.  
-Bueno, pero, si ella le asesora las cosas no irán tan mal.- Declaró la pelirroja tratando de sonar optimista.-  
-Eso espero.- Musitó su interlocutora.-  
-Verás como todo sale bien.- La animó a su vez Wina.- Sois unas madres estupendas y vuestro hijo está creciendo sano y feliz. Ese hombre no tiene base ninguna para negar eso.  
-Gracias.- Pudo sonreír la oriental, que sin embargo agregó con pesar.- Una de las pocas veces en las que he visto triste a Richard fue precisamente cuando vino del colegio y me dijo que no podría volver a llamarme mamá. Puesto que su maestra le había dicho que eso no estaba bien. 

 

Melissa entre tanto las escuchaba charlar. La científica simpatizaba con su compañera y subordinada y su esposa. ¡Ojalá que todo fuera bien para ellas! Sin embargo, en Nature la gente era cada día más hostil a ese tipo de situaciones. Los prejuicios iban calando poco a poco entre todas las capas sociales y hasta tuvo que oír a algún colega científico abogar por endurecer y restringir las leyes para frenar las libres relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una locura.- Meditaba con evidente intranquilidad.- Ojalá que podamos detener esta deriva hacia la intolerancia.

 

Y no le faltaba la razón. Emma aprovechó su día libre para ir a ver a la jefa de enfermeras y su correligionaria, Margaret. Las dos se citaron en uno de los locales pertenecientes a la Congregación para conversar con otros simpatizantes del movimiento. Allí, sentadas alrededor de una mesa junto con el obispo Corbin en persona y el padre Michael, charlaban sobre la actualidad.

-¡Es terrible!- Decía la científica, mirando a sus interlocutores con indignación.- Esa desviada que tengo por compañera de trabajo incluso se ofendió cuando le hablé con la verdad. Y las otras, lejos de censurárselo, se pusieron de su parte.  
\- Lamentablemente hermana, el pecado es muy contagioso.- Declaró el obispo.- Por ello tenemos que intervenir de modo contundente. Hemos sido muy pacientes pero todo tiene un límite. Tanto el Imán Zuley como el rabino Jacob harán lo propio en sus respectivas asambleas de fieles. Por nuestra parte también nos hemos comprometido a erradicar cualquier conducta pecaminosa de este mundo. Y no solo me refiero a la homosexualidad, sino a cualquier otra forma de promiscuidad o idolatría.  
-Hay que redoblar los esfuerzos, ilustrísima.- Convino Margaret con gran vehemencia, alegando.- A veces incluso me asusta ver que mi propio esposo y mi hija no comprenden mi celo.  
-Debes tener paciencia.- Le aconsejó el Obispo.- Ellos no son malos, sencillamente desconocen las terribles consecuencias de esos pecados. Y las ignoran porque nunca han cometido esa clase de faltas. Tienen esa inocencia primaria tan característica de su pueblo. Al menos en esos asuntos.  
-Sin embargo, no deben ser tibios.- Aseveró Maggie.- Esa, en sí misma, es otra grave falta también. Por ello estoy tan preocupada por mi familia. No quiero que se vean condenados.

 

Su líder espiritual asintió despacio y con aprobación. No tardó en afirmar.

-En verdad te digo que no andas lejos del reino de Dios, Maggie. Y seguro que el Señor aprecia tus esfuerzos para que los tuyos vean la Luz. Cumples con tu misión al advertirles. Pues tan peligroso es pecar como dejar que otros lo hagan. Ya lo sabéis, se peca por pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión.  
-Es cierto. Le pasa lo mismo a mi jefa de grupo, sin ir más lejos. – Intervino Emma explicándoles.- La doctora Adams es una mujer fuera de toda sospecha en ese tema. Pero debe darse cuenta de que el proteger al pecador conlleva el mancharse con el pecado. Se lo he avisado, pero se empeña en defender a esa modelo invertida y a su esposa, mi compañera de trabajo, Mei Ling.- Les contó.- Esas dos desnaturalizadas han ido a juicio porque le niegan al padre del niño que están criando sus legítimos derechos.  
-Sí, así es.-Intervino el padre Michael, alegando al recordar.- Admitimos a ese pequeño en nuestra escuela porque es un ser inocente. No tiene culpa de ser criado en ese ambiente de pecado. Aunque deberíamos hacer todo a nuestro alcance para rescatarle de esa terrible situación. De hecho, ya tuvimos problemas en su clase. Hasta me vi en la obligación de llamar la atención a su maestra.  
-A Daphne, ¿verdad?- Se interesó entonces Maggie.-   
-Sí, fue demasiado permisiva con ciertas cosas, e incluso regañó a dos niños que solo trataban de hacerle ver la verdad al pequeño Richard.- Les contó el sacerdote.-  
-Eso es muy interesante.- Opinó Corbin.- Creo recordar que usted ya me lo mencionó hace tiempo.  
-Así es, ilustrísima.- Asintió Michael, saliendo sin embargo en defensa de su subordinada.- La pobre Daphne es demasiado buena a veces y se cegó al ver que ese pequeño estaba pasando un mal rato… pero ya le comenté que, pese a todo, debía andarse con cuidado. A nuestras familias no les gusta que sus hijos compartan clase con un niño que dice tener dos madres.  
-¿Y dice usted que Daphne le defendió?- Inquirió nuevamente Maggie.-   
-Al final, se comprometió conmigo a hablar con el niño. Ahora Richard ya no dice que tenga dos mamás, sino una mamá y una tía.- Le contestó el cura con satisfacción, remachando.- Es solamente un pequeño paso, pero en la buena dirección.  
-Hasta los viajes más largos siempre comienzan con un primer paso.- Subrayó Corbin.-

 

La jefa de enfermeras asintió. Ella sabía que aquella maestra había tenido esos episodios tan lamentables en su juventud, esas terribles dudas sobre su propia sexualidad. Y estuvo a su lado para ayudarla. A Dios gracias, lo mismo que la propia Maggie, supo vencer la tentación. Ahora era una orgullosa madre de dos niños y estaba felizmente casada con Martin quién, desde luego, era un gran muchacho. En fin, ya era un hombre adulto pero la enfermera no podía evitar seguir pensando en él como en aquel chico del monopatín que estaba platónicamente enamorado de ella. Sonrió entonces con una mezcla de nostalgia y ternura.

-¿Qué pasa Maggie?- Quiso saber Emma al observarla.-   
-Solamente recordaba.- Replicó la interpelada.-   
-En cualquier caso.- Terció el padre Michael.- Estamos dando charlas a los niños del colegio para que aprendan a detectar y a evitar ser aleccionados por ese tipo de personas. Es más, deseo que vengan a la escuela esta tarde. Hemos preparado una sorpresa.  
-Así lo haremos.- Afirmó Corbin con el asentimiento a su vez de las dos mujeres.-  
-En tal caso, les dejaré este texto, es la letra de un tema que se va a interpretar.- Les comentó el padre Michael.-  
-Ya veo.- Sonrió el Obispo. – La canción que les propuse como nuestro nuevo himno. El cántico para los arrepentidos. Me gusta mucho esta idea.   
-¿Cantico para los arrepentidos?- Se sorprendió Maggie.- ¿Qué significa?  
-No tardarás en verlo, hermana.- Le prometió su líder espiritual.- 

 

Poco después, en la escuela, la aludida maestra y su marido se sorprendieron cuando fueron convocados en el gran salón de actos del colegio. Junto a los niños y el resto de los maestros aguardaron expectantes. Allí, en un escenario montado para la ocasión, con tarima y pantalla gigante, un famoso cantante de la Tierra, fiel defensor de la causa de la Congregación, había acudido al llamado de Corbin. El obispo y los demás llegaron tras un rato. Presentaron a Liam Cash, ese afamado intérprete, que versionó un clásico de hacía muchos años, con la proyección de un video de fondo en el que unos actores daban vida a un Auto de Fe y mostraban unas representaciones de los siete pecados capitales. Daphne y su esposo quedaron estupefactos y hasta horrorizados al escuchar la letra. Y no es que fuera una canción mala, todo lo contrario. Lo que les asustó era el mensaje que la Congregación trataba de transmitir a los niños, valiéndose de ella.

Cuando miro atrás en mi vida. Siempre es con un sentimiento de vergüenza  
He sido siempre el único al que culpar  
Por todo lo que hice hace tiempo. No importa cuando, o donde o con quien   
Tiene una cosa en común también  
Es un, es un, es un…es un pecado, es un pecado

Todo lo que alguna vez he hecho  
Todo lo que siempre hago  
Cualquier lugar en el que he estado  
Cualquier parte a la que voy, es un pecado

En la escuela me enseñaron como ser  
Muy puro en pensamiento, palabra y obra  
No tuvieron éxito  
Para cualquier cosa que hace tiempo que hago

No importa cuando, o como o con quién  
Tiene una cosa en común también  
Es un, es un, es un…es un pecado, es un pecado

Todo lo que alguna vez he hecho  
Todo lo que siempre hago  
Cualquier lugar en el que he estado  
Cualquier parte a la que voy, es un pecado

Padre, perdóname. Traté de no hacerlo  
Pasa una nueva hoja, entonces atraviésala

Todo lo que me enseñaste. Nunca lo creí  
Padre me combatiste  
Porque no me preocupé y todavía no comprendo

Así que cuando miro sobre mi vida  
Siempre con una sensación de vergüenza

Incluso algunos de los niños y niñas mayores repetían el estribillo con alegría. Daphne miraba en derredor con la boca abierta. No podía creer aquello.

He sido siempre el único al que culpar  
Por todo lo que hice hace tiempo.   
No importa cuando, o donde o con quien   
Tiene una cosa en común también  
Es un, es un, es un…es un pecado, es un pecado

No importa cuando, o como o con quién  
Tiene una cosa en común también  
Es un, es un, es un…es un pecado, es un pecado

También muchos adultos lo cantaban. Incluidas Maggie y Emma, quienes, junto al Obispo, parecían haberse aprendido la letra sin problemas…

Todo lo que alguna vez he hecho  
Todo lo que siempre hago  
Cualquier lugar en el que he estado  
Cualquier parte a la que voy, es un pecado

Es un pecado, es un, es un, es un… es un pecado  
Es un pecado, es un, es un, es un… es un pecado  
Es un pecado, es un, es un, es un… es un pecado

Y un grupo de maestros incluso entonó de fondo una letanía en latín…

(Confiteor Deo omnipotenti vobis fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere et omissione, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa) 

 

Cerca de su hermana estaba el asimismo perplejo Byron quién, merced a sus estudios de latín en el seminario, podía traducir fácilmente aquello.

-Yo confieso ante Dios Todopoderoso y ante vosotros hermanos, que he pecado mucho en pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi grandísima culpa…

 

Y con esta especie de catarsis colectiva la canción terminó cosechando muchísimos aplausos. Una vez se hizo el silencio fue el Obispo quien tomó la palabra subido al estrado.

-Claustro de profesores, niños y niñas. Buenas tardes, me alegra ver que os ha gustado este tema. Es una canción muy antigua que vamos a adoptar como himno. ¡Como himno de salvación! Tendremos que hacerla muy popular a partir de ahora y lograr que los pecadores se arrepientan. Cuando lo hagan que la entonen de corazón para ser redimidos. Seguro que todos conocemos a algunos pecadores que desean ser perdonados. ¡Ayudémosles! 

 

Tras esas palabras los aplausos de los adultos fueron secundados al instante por los de los niños. Daphne pudo ver a su propio hijo dando palmas con entusiasmo. Al parecer esa canción y el espectáculo le habían encantado.

-¡David! -Le llamó aunque el crio no pudo escucharla, había demasiado ruido de fondo ahora que los niños comenzaban a retirarse hacia sus respectivas clases para recoger y marcharse a casa.-  
-Ahora le verás.- Las clases han concluido por hoy.- Le comentó su hermano.-  
-No me gusta nada esto, By.- Musitó la mujer, con semblante preocupado.-  
-Bueno, ha sido solo una canción.- Repuso el sacerdote tratando de restarle importancia.- No te agobies por eso. No significa nada.

 

Aunque su hermana no replicó a eso, sencillamente bajó la cabeza para finalmente suspirar con tono abatido.

-Voy a llevar a mis alumnos a clase, enseguida vendrán sus familias a recogerlos.

 

Así lo hizo en tanto Martin se ocupaba de los suyos. Byron les vio alejarse, cada uno por su lado y quedó pensativo. Quizás su hermana se preocupara más de la cuenta , no obstante a él también le parecía que aquello era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Vio como el obispo y sus seguidores más fieles, eso sí, contemplaban complacidos aquel espectáculo, entonces suspiró retornando a la Iglesia. Tenía un servicio religioso que oficiar…

 

-Bien, ya está.- Declaró Martin una vez se marchó el último de sus alumnos y fue a buscar a su hijo.-

 

David había salido de su clase y esperaba a su padre. Todavía repetía aquel mantra de esa canción con entusiasmo…

-¡Es pecado, es pecado!…  
-Hora de irnos a casa, campeón.- Le dijo su padre al verle ya en el patio.- Esperaremos aquí a que mamá venga con tu hermana Leah. 

 

El niño asintió y a los pocos minutos, en efecto, su madre apareció empujando el cochecito de la pequeña de la casa. Al llegar a su lado, Daphne sonrió dándole un beso a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal el día, tesoro?- Quiso saber tratando de mostrarse jovial.-  
-¡Genial! La canción que ha cantado Liam mola mucho.- ¡Es pecado, es pecado! - Repetía.-  
-Ya vale cariño.- Le pidió ella tratando de ser paciente.-

Aunque el chico no la prestaba atención y seguía repitiendo aquello, al fin Daphne no pudo evitarlo y estalló.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!

 

El crio enmudeció de golpe mirando a su madre entre herido y perplejo. Martin enseguida quiso calmar los ánimos y reprendió suavemente al niño.

-Tienes que obedecer a mamá. Te lo ha estado pidiendo varias veces y no has hecho ni caso. Esa no es manera de comportarse.   
-Lo siento.- Apenas pudo decir David a punto de llorar.-  
-Está bien.- Suspiró Daphne abrazándole.- No pasa nada, cielo, pero préstame atención cuando te diga las cosas. ¿Eh?

 

Y tras asentir de inmediato el niño se soltó del agarre de su madre. Por suerte se dedicó a contemplar a su hermanita que ahora dormía dejando a sus padres un poco de espacio para que hablasen en privado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Martin mirando a su mujer con perplejidad.- Le has gritado a David.  
-Lo siento, yo… ha sido un día largo. Y esa canción. No sé. Me ha puesto nerviosa.- Le confesó ella con pesar.-   
-No tienes por qué estarlo. – La animó su esposo pasándole un brazo tras los hombros y asegurando.- Enseguida la olvidarán.

 

Aunque los dos habían notado que, de un tiempo a esta parte, la doctrina de la Congregación se estaba endureciendo. Incluso personas como Maggie que habían sido de siempre más moderadas se habían ido extremando. Y eso aterraba a Daphne. La jefa de enfermeras estaba al corriente de su secreto. Igual que su esposo o Byron. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que ni su hermano, ni Martin dirían nada. Pero Maggie…quiso quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. A buen seguro que, con la vida que llevaba desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, la enfermera consideraría que esa etapa estaba superada. Por lo menos eso es lo que ella deseaba creer también. No obstante seguía prestando una atención demasiado evidente a algunas mujeres hermosas que veía, o que conocía. En ocasiones se sorprendía fantaseando durante las pocas veces que hacía el amor con su marido. Para evadirse pensaba en Sabra su gran amor, e incluso en algunas jóvenes madres de sus propios alumnos.

-¡Oh Dios!, es un suplicio insoportable. Tengo que ser fuerte. - Se decía llena de congoja aunque exteriormente sonreía a su esposo asintiendo para aseverar.- Sí, es verdad. Los niños se olvidan enseguida de estas cosas.

 

Y así, tras acomodar a los pequeños en sus respectivas sillitas de la parte trasera, el matrimonio abordó su deslizador y se dirigió a casa. Poco sabían que los siguientes días darían un vuelco radical a sus vidas…

 

En un enclave bastante más meridional del planeta, dos recién llegados inspeccionaban las calles por las que caminaban en tanto iban conversando. Padre e hija saiyajin preparaban su intervención.

-Bien.- Comentaba Gloria una vez llegaron a la Ciudad del Sur.- Acorde con los informes de la capitana Hunter, el infiltrado está aquí. ¿No es así, padre?  
-Exactamente.- Convino Kiros.- Ahora tendremos que poner en marcha la tapadera. ¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo?  
-Claro, la otra vez no fue tan difícil. Aunque bastante ridículo y asqueroso sí.- Matizó la joven.-

 

Su padre asintió, no le gustaba nada que Gloria tuviera que hacer cosas como esas, pero era por mor de la misión. ¡Menos mal que le habían dicho a Maggie que iban de viaje de entrenamiento a un paraje remoto y que tardarían unos días! Esa era una práctica típica de su pueblo y su esposa no sospechó nada fuera de lo normal. Desde luego Kiros le insistió a su hija que, por nada del mundo, debía contarle a su madre nunca la verdad sobre aquello, aparte de que fuera una misión secreta o no. Esta vez la joven asintió dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, eso no sería nada conveniente. Su madre era cada vez más sensible a ese tipo de cosas y muchos menos tolerante a cualquier tipo de desviación de lo que ella denominaba relaciones naturales y decentes. De modo que Gloria añadió.

-Iré enseguida a las señas que nos facilitaron. Esa casa de relaciones o como sea que se llame, no está lejos de aquí.  
-Bien, me quedaré cerca, en el enclave de control.- Contestó su padre, refiriéndose al piso base que tenían adjudicado al tiempo que agregaba.- El enlace se hará pasar por un cliente y te dará la contraseña que hemos acordado.

 

Y tras asentir su hija se alejó en dirección a esa residencia o lo que fuera. Su coartada era desde luego perfecta. Días antes, gracias a las informaciones de ese hacker, las autoridades habían contactado con la dueña de esa red de “señoritas acompañantes”. Ésta no dudó en colaborar, sobre todo por no tener muchos deseos de ser acusada de encubridora y cómplice del enemigo en Nature. Desde luego que el cargo de traición no era para tomárselo a broma, de modo que facilitó a Gloria su tapadera. La puso en contacto con una tal Kassandra que ejercía de directora del negocio en la sede en la Ciudad del Sur. Gracias a los datos que ésta les dio, supieron que el objetivo acababa de irse por unos días, pero que regresaría en breve. Gloria era supuestamente la chica que la iba a sustituir durante ese periodo de tiempo.

-Adelante pues, aunque no me guste demasiado la forma de hacerlo, una misión, es una misión y no retrocederé hasta haberla cumplido.- Se arengó la muchacha.-

 

En el juicio la vista se había reanudado. Trent partió a preguntar al testigo. Rafael estaba cómodamente sentado en la tribuna aguardando. No daba la impresión de estar preocupado en absoluto. Al fin, el chico llegó ante él y tras pedir la venia al juez y serle concedida, comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Señor Noriega, díganos. ¿Por qué este súbito interés ahora por el niño?  
-Ya se lo he dicho a mi abogado. En cuanto supe que tenía un hijo corrí a buscarlo.- Repuso éste sin inmutarse y con tono de obviedad.-   
-Sin embargo, usted no sabe a ciencia cierta si es el padre. Los resultados de las pruebas todavía no han sido recibidos por este tribunal.- Le recordó el chico.-  
-Me basta con ver a ese crio para saber que es mío.- Afirmó el hombre, añadiendo con tinte conciliador.- En cualquier caso y ante la duda, mi obligación como hombre que se viste por los pies, es asegurarme. Ya me entiende.

 

El juez asintió despacio, y el testigo se permitió incluso el lujo de agregar.

-Aunque comprendo que, algunas personas de este planeta no entiendan el significado de estas palabras. Pero en mi mundo, los hombres suelen ocuparse de las mujeres que dan a luz hijos suyos. Eso es lo natural, y no otras cosas.

 

Kerria se removía nerviosa en su asiento de observadora, junto con otras personas que , en su mayor parte, habían asentido con aprobación a esas palabras. Sin embargo, ella hubiera deseado levantarse como un resorte para protestar. Aquel comentario amén de machista y trasnochado era sibilinamente homofóbico. Pese a ello, Trent no dio la impresión de notarlo y prosiguió.

-Señor Noriega. ¿Sabe usted que este niño actualmente vive en un entorno seguro y tranquilo, se siente querido y no tiene ningún tipo de carencia ni emocional, ni material? Dígame. ¿Cómo podría ya no mejorar, sino simplemente igualar eso? Que se sepa señor, usted está soltero y se dedica a viajar de continuo. Eso no le permite darle a Richard un hogar estable. ¿No cree?

 

Al fin una buena pregunta que daba en la diana. Tanto Sonia como Kerria suspiraron aliviadas. Quizás había sido muy exigentes con Trent, pudiera ser que el joven letrado se estuviera reservando para dejar que el testigo se confiara y entonces ponerle contra las cuerdas, como ahora. Sin embargo, ninguna esperaba la contestación que Rafa dio.

-¡Es que lo está planteando usted en términos equivocados, abogado! - Se sonrió el interrogado, para añadir con tono hasta cordial.- Parten de la base de que yo quiero quitarle el niño a mi ex novia. Y no es así en absoluto. Solo estoy pidiendo que se me concedan mis legítimos derechos como padre. 

 

Sonia miró hacia atrás, buscando a Kerria, la letrada le devolvió la mirada con la misma perplejidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese tipo?. Al mismo tiempo pudieron escucharse más murmullos en la sala que respaldaban las afirmaciones de Rafael. Gervis tuvo que pedir silencio y cuando este se hizo, el abogado inquirió con tono entre agudo y desconfiado.

-Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?  
-Pues es muy simple.- Afirmó el cuestionado con tono tranquilo y suave.- Deseo que Sonia vuelva a entablar contacto conmigo, quiero que criemos a nuestro hijo juntos, aquí, en Nature. Tan solo me gustaría ayudarla. No pretendo enfrentarme a ella, ni meterme en sus asuntos privados, ni criticar su labor como madre. Al contrario. Sin ir más lejos he estado en el colegio donde ella matriculó a Ricardo, me he entrevistado con su director y considero que ha demostrado un excelente criterio al llevar a nuestro pequeño allí. El Colegio de la Fe.- Remachó, afirmando con tono de aprobación.- Donde se imparte una educación acorde con la moral y con la decencia. Por ello, me sorprende la situación de Sonia, no como madre, sino a nivel de su vida, llamémosla social.

 

Kerria estaba perpleja y la propia Sonia tenía la boca abierta. Aquello daba la impresión de ser una trampa que se iba enredando, como si les estuvieran poniendo un lazo corredizo. Cuando más violentamente tratasen de librarse más se les enroscaría. 

-¡Nos hemos equivocado de estrategia! - Pensaba Kerria con horror.- Ese tipo nos ha engañado. Si vamos contra él será como ir contra nosotros mismos. Se acaba de mostrar como el bueno y tolerante padre de familia. Si le atacamos quedaremos como los villanos por contraposición.  
-¡Oh no!- Pensaba la española a su vez.- Jamás creí que Rafa fuera capaz de esto. 

 

Y es que tanto ella como Kerria, en base a lo que Sonia le contase a su abogada, enfocaron el juicio contra un adversario pasional, evidentemente machista e incluso homófobo que quería arrebatarle a Richard. Creyeron que, si le pinchaban reaccionaría mostrando abiertamente todos esos defectos poniendo al juez en su contra. Sin embargo, ahí estaba casi ejerciendo de abogado de la española de un modo más eficaz que el propio Trent. Desde luego el chico parecía estar perdido ahora. Y para regocijo de su colega y adversario Thorne, el inexperto letrado inquirió.

-Entonces, ¿A qué se refiere usted con eso de la vida social? ¿A la pareja de mi cliente?  
-Yo no he aludido a ninguna persona, pero como usted comprenderá acorde a mis creencias y opiniones, no veo nada aconsejable criar a un niño con la fantasía de tener dos madres. ¿Qué hay de su padre?. – Reflexionó en voz alta lanzando aquella pregunta retórica a sabiendas de que nadie la iba a responder en ese momento.- Y abundo en lo anteriormente dicho. Si mi ex novia lleva al niño a un colegio tan bien orientado a la defensa de la familia y de la decencia, me parece cuando menos paradójico que mi hijo no vea lo mismo en la casa en la que vive. ¿No cree?

 

Kerria envió un mensaje a Sonia, ¡tenía que pedirle a Trent que terminase con ese interrogatorio! La abogada terrestre observaba con creciente inquietud como la mayor parte de los asistentes en la sala simpatizaban con aquel hombre quién, además de sus impecables argumentaciones desde el punto de vista retórico, daba la apariencia de ser alguien equilibrado y razonable, que criticaba sí, pero no atacaba ni ofendía abiertamente. Al fin, la española recibió esas instrucciones y aprovechando que Trent le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto le hizo la señal que habían convenido. De modo que el joven letrado asintió para comentarle al juez.

-No hay más preguntas para este testigo, Señoría.

 

Rafael recibió permiso del juez y se retiró a su asiento. Aunque ahora fue el turno de Sonia para subir al estrado. Y tras prometer que diría toda la verdad, fue Thunder quien le preguntó.

-Señorita Calderón…  
-Señora Calderón Chang. -Le corrigió ésta.-  
-Muy bien, señora.- Se sonrió el abogado sin pronunciar ya su nombre de casada.-¿Por qué se niega usted a que mi cliente pueda al menos conocer a su hijo?  
-Porque no creo que sea su padre y porque no confío en la integridad de su cliente.- Declaró abiertamente ella.-

 

Aunque se sentía desconcertada. No sabía qué hacer para contrarrestar lo que su ex novio había dicho. Quizás la mejor opción fuera pasar al ataque. De modo que, al menos, pudiera decir las cosas tan terribles que Rafa le había hecho… así que agregó.

-Durante mi estancia en la Tierra le vi en un par de ocasiones y me… bueno, me…- Estuvo a punto de decir con tono dubitativo.-  
-La ¿qué? Señora.- Quiso saber el abogado.-  
-Me forzó.- Pudo replicar una agitada Sonia. ¿Entiende? Me obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

 

Eso provocó un revuelo en la sala. Tras unos momentos de infructuosas llamadas al orden el silencio se restauró al fin. Fue cuando Lelan, con expresión atónita, afirmó como si lo diera por supuesto.

-Lo denunció sin tardanza, claro.  
-No, no lo hice.- Suspiró ella.-   
-¿Porqué no?- Inquirió el letrado fingiendo perplejidad.- Supongo que esa experiencia debió ser muy traumática para usted.  
-No podía.- Balbuceó la española, rota ahora por la vergüenza y el pesar.- Me estaba haciendo chantaje. De haber dicho algo…  
-¿Qué chantaje?- Preguntó lapidariamente Lelan sin darle tiempo ni para acabar la frase, agregando con tono inmisericorde.- ¿Se da cuenta de lo graves que son sus acusaciones contra mi cliente?.¿Tiene pruebas de algo así?. Más le vale tenerlas o le aconsejaré al señor Noriega que interponga otra demanda, querellándose contra usted, esta vez por calumnias contra su honor.

 

Sonia miraba ahora hacia el fondo de la sala con expresión desangelada en busca de ayuda. Kerria se levantó incluso tratando de animarla y de indicarle a Trent.

-Corta esto, ¡rápido!  
-Señorita Malden, le ruego que se siente y guarde la debida compostura en la sala.- Intervino Gervis.-

 

A su pesar ésta obedeció. Al fin Trent salió de ese ensimismamiento con el que seguía los hechos y tímidamente dijo.

-Señoría, protesto.  
-¿De qué protesta, abogado?- quiso saber el juez.-   
-Mi cliente está siendo presionada por el señor Thorne. No la deja ni pensar para responder.

 

Y milagrosamente Gervis replicó dándole al mazo.

-Se acepta. Señor Thorne, no atosigue a la testigo y deje que responda con calma.  
-Sí, Señoría, mis disculpas.- Repuso el abogado añadiendo más despacio y de un modo mucho menos brusco.- Muy bien, señora Calderón…¿Podría narrarnos esos hechos?

 

Sonia recordó entonces esas dos veces que aquedó con Rafa, en sendos pisos, una de ellas en Barcelona. 

-Me advirtió que había gente muy poderosa y que mejor que no me metiera en líos.- Concluyó.-

 

Tras los murmullos escandalizados de la sala, Lelan, dejando que estos se extinguieran por sí mismos, se dirigió al juez para pedirle.

-Con la venia, Señoría. ¿Podría mi cliente dar su versión desde su asiento?  
-Concedido.-Repuso Gervis.-

 

Rafael se levantó y tras serle proporcionado un pequeño micro, habló con tono tranquilo y mesurado.

-Lamento mucho que tergiverses tanto los hechos, Sonia. De veras, no tengo nada en contra tuya. Solo deseo ayudarte a recobrar el rumbo y volver al buen camino. - Suspiró para agregar, ya dirigiéndose hacia toda la sala.- Lo que pasó es que la vi durante una de sus promociones y nos saludamos. Le pedí que quedásemos para hablar de los viejos tiempos, de amigos comunes, cosas así. Nos vimos en efecto y una cosa llevó a la otra. Éramos ex novios, Señoría. Ya sabe usted. La pasión pese a todo seguía ahí. Lo que sí que hice cuando me habló de su amigo el actor es advertirla de que tuviera mucho cuidado. Alguien tan hipócrita en su comportamiento privado respecto del personaje que pretendía interpretar en la vida pública podría salpicarla a ella. Solo me preocupé de su situación y de su carrera. La prueba de que no hubo chantaje alguno es que cuando se marchó del planeta nada salió a relucir de la vida privada de la señorita Calderón, o señora como prefiere ser llamada ahora. ¡Lo que sí sucedió es que perdí su rastro durante años y nunca supe que el fruto de nuestro amor era ese precioso niño!. Si yo la hubiera forzado ¿acaso habría venido hasta aquí para reclamar mis derechos como padre?- Concluyó con un tono que incluso daba la sensación de mostrar dolor y tristeza. – Yo no la forcé en absoluto, y si el juramento o la promesa de decir la verdad todavía significan algo para ella. tendrá que admitir que, cuando comenzamos a acercarnos, le pregunté si deseaba seguir o no. Pudo elegir. Y eligió.  
-¿Qué responde a eso, señora Calderón?- Quiso saber el juez con la atención de todos puesta en ella.- ¿Le preguntó el señor Noriega si usted deseaba consumar ese acto o no?  
-Bueno, yo… sí.- Tuvo que admitir ella con visible desconcierto. – Me preguntó…  
-Entonces. No lo entiendo.- Intervino Lelan.- ¿De qué le acusa exactamente?  
-Yo, no tenía elección.- Fue capaz de gemir la interpelada.-  
-Acaba usted de decir que le dieron a escoger. – Remachó su interrogador.- ¿Sí o no?

 

Kerria estaba horrorizada escuchando aquello. En la Tierra desde luego el testimonio de Sonia hubiera sido tomado en consideración. Pero aquí parecía que encima fuese la culpable. No pudo soportarlo más y levantándose exclamó para sorpresa de toda la sala.

-¡Protesto Señoría! El letrado está coaccionando a mi cliente, por su propia naturaleza el chantaje no deja más opción que aceptarlo o sufrir las consecuencias. Luego, es una falacia que mi cliente tuviera algún tipo de elección. Es como si durante una violación te dan a escoger entre la muerte o no resistirte a ella. ¿Una víctima de eso, qué elección podría tener?  
-Ya es suficiente señorita, haga el favor de abandonar la sala.- Ordenó el juez.-  
-Pero...- Pudo añadir Kerria agitada y evidentemente perpleja ante aquello.-  
-Salga u ordenaré al alguacil que la expulse y la acusaré de desacato. Usted no es técnicamente la representante de la señora Calderón, ni le está permitido intervenir salvo ser requerida como testigo. No se tendrán en cuenta sus palabras.  
-Esto es vergonzoso.- Pudo balbucear llena de impotencia y rabia.- ¡Es medieval!….  
-Alguacil, proceda a desalojar a la señorita Malden de la sala.- Ordenó el juez.-

 

Kerria se dio media vuelta y salió encaminándose hacia el exterior con rapidez. No quería dar la satisfacción a ese canalla de poder expulsarla de ese modo. Además, debía evitar agravar las cosas y ser acusada de desacato al tribunal. Cuando se hubo ido, Sonia no sabía donde mirar. Su única esperanza era Trent, el chico, al ver la expresión de su cara, le pidió a juez.

-Señoría, solicitamos un aplazamiento.  
-¿No desea interrogar a su cliente, abogado?- Se sorprendió Gervis.-  
-No, Señoría, preferimos aplazar la vista si no hay inconveniente.

 

Lelan se encogió de hombros, eso sí, con evidente regocijo en su rostro. Gervis entonces concedió la petición, declarando.

-Se reanudará la sesión mañana por la mañana.

 

En cuanto pudieron tanto Sonia como Trent salieron de allí. No tardaron en ver a Kerria que se paseaba furiosa en el pasillo. Casi sin darles tiempo a más la abogada se dirigió a su bisoño colega recriminándole con enfado.

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando para permitirle hacer semejante interrogatorio?

 

El aturdido chico no supo que responder. Aunque fue Sonia la que, algo más entera ya, pidió calma.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Saqué eso a relucir sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
-Sí, fue un error.- La reconvino su ex letrada, aunque con un tinte más suave, haciéndose cargo.- Estabas nerviosa y frustrada. Pero no se deben afirmar cosas que no puedan probarse, o, de lo contrario, ya has visto lo que un abogado hábil como Thorne es capaz de hacer. Le hemos ayudado a convertir a ese tipo en un santo.  
-Ha sido culpa mía.- Suspiró Trent.- Lo siento, Kerria tiene razón, tuve que haber intervenido antes.  
-No es momento de echarnos nada en cara.- Le animó Sonia. - Dime. ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó a la experimentada abogada.-

 

La interpelada trató de serenarse, debía mantener la cabeza fría y pensar. Al fin, tras calmarse, propuso.

-Vamos a una sala de reuniones. Tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido para mañana…

 

En la ciudad del Sur, Gloria llegó al lugar que le indicaron. Allí, una tal Kassandra la recibió. 

-De modo que tú eres la chica nueva.- Le preguntó al verla.-  
-Sí, soy yo. Me ha enviado Nelly.- Respondió, cumpliendo con la tapadera que le habían proporcionado.-

 

En realidad, incluso Mandy había hablado con Kassandra y con su hermana contándoles el servicio que esa chica hizo. Al principio Nelly quedó perpleja. Ella no había enviado a nadie, pero por prudencia no se lo dijo a Mandy. Se limitó a dar su conformidad a que esa chica cobrase la máxima tarifa, aunque sorprendentemente esa desconocida nunca fue a reclamar sus honorarios. Ahora, la encargada de ese lugar, tras recordar las buenas referencias de esa joven , le preguntó.

-¿Eras tú esa que se hacía llamar Sailor Star Power?  
-Sí.- Contestó Gloria.-  
-Y usabas un disfraz de Star Light. - Sonrió divertida añadiendo.- Reconozco que es algo muy logrado y original. A los tíos les encantará. Mandy nos habló sobre tu magnífica representación con un cliente. Ese tipo te sigue esperando encantado.  
-Me alegro.- Repuso lacónicamente la joven.- Si hay dinero abundante.- Remachó para completar su tapadera.-  
-Para una buena profesional, cariño, siempre lo hay en abundancia.- Le aseguró su interlocutora, añadiendo.- Bueno, pues a trabajar. Tenemos algún otro individuo que también es muy especial por aquí.  
-Solo una cosa.- Declaró la nueva empleada con tono inflexible.- No me acuesto con los clientes.

 

Kassandra le dedicó una mirada al principio de sorpresa, aunque luego se sonrió contestando.

-Muy bien. Si eres tan buena no habrá ningún problema en que impongas tus condiciones a los interesados.

 

Y sin más le indicó cual sería su primer “ trabajo.” Al saberlo Gloria suspiró moviendo la cabeza…

-Sino hay más remedio.- Pensó.-

 

Al día siguiente, el juicio se iba a reanudar. No habían podido encontrar ninguna estrategia adecuada. Sin embargo, Trent había pensado en algo al margen de la estrategia común y de hecho, lo notificó al juez sin decírselo a Kerria ni a Sonia. La abogada no podría estar presente en la sala, de modo que eso le facilitaba las cosas. Al menos hasta que la hiciera testificar. Al fin se sentía libre para actuar y solucionar aquello. De modo que, usando su turno de palabra, se digirió al juez para poner en práctica la parte que sí había consensuado con la letrada y con la modelo.

-Llamo a declarar a la señora Kerria Malden al estrado.  
-¿Está usted de broma, abogado?- Inquirió Gervis observándole con expresión severa.-  
-No señor, como representante previa de mi cliente y alguien experta en estos temas, así como por su investigación sobre las condiciones de la familia de mi representada, la señorita Malden es una testigo competente y apropiada.  
-Muy bien. Que acuda.- Permitió el juez.-

 

Y la abogada pasó, sentándose enseguida en el estrado, juró sobre una Biblia y eso sorprendió a muchos allí. Fue Trent quien inició ese interrogatorio.

-Señora Malden. En su calidad de experta en estos temas sobre pleitos y custodias legales. ¿Considera usted a la familia compuesta por Sonia Calderón y Mei Ling Chang apta para cuidar a Richard Calderón y ocuparse de él?  
-Absolutamente.- Aseveró ella.- No tengo ninguna duda al respecto.  
-¿De estar en la Tierra, existiría algún tipo de problema a que se reconociera esa unidad familiar?  
-Ninguno. Es un modelo de familia totalmente reconocido y homologado en la mayor parte de los países de ese planeta. Incluyendo por supuesto, en el que yo ejerzo. - Declaró la abogada.-  
-Protesto.- Intervino Lelan.- Esto no es la Tierra y las leyes y el sistema judicial no son los mismos. No tiene sentido esa comparación. Incluso la propia testigo ha admitido que en algunos países terrestres ese modelo no se admite.  
-Se acepta.- Repuso el juez.-  
-Señoría. Existe un acuerdo de reconocimiento en la Tierra, se admiten esos matrimonios como válidos al celebrarse en otras naciones soberanas, pese a que se vaya a un país donde no sea legal su celebración. Del mismo modo, en función de otro tratado entre la Tierra y Kinmoku y Nature, eso mismo se contempla en este planeta.   
-Sin embargo, y con la venia. La señorita calderón y su pareja dijeron haberse casado aquí. Y en virtud de la nueva ley, ese matrimonio carece de validez legal en Nature.  
-Le recuerdo a mi colega que, al celebrarse con anterioridad a la entrada en vigor de esa ley, mi representada podría acogerse al principio de no retroactividad, que, si bien no se cita explícitamente en el código de derecho de Nature, sí existe en Kinmoku, de cuya legislación dependen en gran parte las leyes de este planeta. Por tanto, para anular ese matrimonio serían precisas al menos las resoluciones del Tribunal Supremo de Nature y el de Kinmoku.- Remachó el joven letrado, haciendo enmudecer incluso a su experimentado antagonista.- 

 

Kerria se permitió una leve sonrisa. El día anterior, buscando alguna estrategia casi a la desesperada, se dieron cuenta de aquello. Era un hueco legal al que aferrarse. Aunque Thorne enseguida supo maniobrar y replicó con tono cansino para eludir ese contratiempo.

-Señoría, aquí no se está poniendo en entredicho si la señorita Calderón es o no la tutora legal del niño. Ni discutimos técnicamente que su, llamémosle matrimonio con esa otra mujer, sea válido en Kinmoku. Solo pedimos que el padre de su hijo pueda ejercer sus derechos.  
-Aceptada. Aunque este tribunal tendrá en cuenta ese tratado que, en efecto, está en vigor.- Tuvo que reconocer el juez.-  
-Punto para nosotros.- Pensó Kerria con regocijo.-  
-Muy bien, no tengo más preguntas.- Concluyó Trent.-

 

Turno de Lelan, aunque Kerria no estaba preocupada. Es más, deseaba esa oportunidad para poder mantener un cara a cara con ese tipo. Trent lo había hecho bien ahora pero todavía era muy joven e inexperto como para enfrentarse a ese perro viejo de Thorne. Y fue este quien, acercándose a Kerria, comentó.

-Señora Malden, un placer, es usted una abogada realmente buena y muy reputada en la Tierra.  
-Gracias.- Contestó lacónicamente ella.-  
-Y usted sabe bien lo que supone pasar por este tipo de juicios. Si no estoy mal informado, tuvo que defenderse a sí misma por algo más grave. A usted sí que la demandaron acusándola de no ser una madre apropiada para su hijo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?  
-Gané ese juicio.- Repuso ella.- Usted sabe perfectamente como abogado que cualquiera puede demandar a quién sea y por lo que sea. Otra cosa bien distinta es probar las acusaciones y ganar.  
-En su caso, el padre de su hijo ¿puede verle sin restricciones?  
-En efecto.- Admitió ella.-  
-Entonces, dígame una cosa. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en evitar que el señor Noriega vea al suyo?  
-Mi…quiero decir, la señora Calderón lo dejó bien claro.- Contestó ella.- El señor Noriega la obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales. El padre de mi hijo jamás hizo tal cosa conmigo.  
-Creo que ha quedado muy claro que la señorita Calderón ni tan siquiera denunció eso en su momento y que pudo dar su libre consentimiento. – Esgrimió Lelan añadiendo.- No es que haya ninguna sentencia contra mi cliente, es que ni tan siquiera fue denunciado. ¡Qué casualidad que, precisamente ahora, haya recordado eso la madre del niño! Cuando se está discutiendo sobre los derechos que todo padre debe tener.

 

Kerria tuvo que callar, ella no podía protestar para seguir desmontando aquello. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir contestando las preguntas que le hicieran.

\- Ciñéndonos a este caso, señora Malden. – Prosiguió entonces Thorne.- No hay base para impedir a mi cliente conocer a su hijo.  
-Eso si es su hijo.- Le recordó Kerria agregando con agudeza.- Y habría que discutir si realmente se enteró de su existencia hace tan poco tiempo o es que incurrió en abandono.  
-Mi cliente ha alegado que su ex pareja se marchó de la Tierra y por tanto, fuera de su alcance. No fue él quien huyó de sus responsabilidades. Eso está más que demostrado. Y la carga de la prueba para afirmar que mi cliente sabía o no de la existencia del niño no le corresponde a él. Sería la señorita Calderón quien debería demostrar ese punto. – Rebatió su interlocutor.-  
-Sigue sin poder probar que sea el padre biológico del niño. Y ese punto sí que le corresponde demostrarlo al señor Noriega.- Opuso Kerria a su vez.- Sin eso no tienen ustedes absolutamente nada.  
-¡Orden! - Intervino Gervis, dirigiéndose a ambos.- Señor Thorne, este es un interrogatorio a un testigo, no una disputa entre abogados. Señora Malden, está usted aquí en calidad de testigo, no de litigante, no lo olvide.  
-Sí, Señoría. Disculpe. - Admitieron los dos.-  
-No hay más preguntas.- Añadió Lelan.-  
-La testigo puede retirarse.- Dictaminó Gervis.-

 

Kerria tuvo que marcharse con una sensación agridulce. Había podido defenderse bien de esas acusaciones y el intento por desprestigiarla, pero no fue capaz de sacar nada en claro. Thorne a su vez había mantenido bien su posición. Al menos ella insistió en el asunto de la paternidad biológica y su, hasta ese momento, inexistente prueba. La abogada acababa de salir cuando Trent decidió jugar su última y sorpresiva baza.

-Señoría.- Intervino el muchacho. Llamo a declarar a Daphne Carson. La maestra de Richard….  
-Conforme, llame a la testigo.- Asintió el juez.-

 

Sonia le miró perpleja. Y la misma Kerria que acababa de salir fuera, se sorprendió a su vez al ver a la maestra, pudo hablar con ella unos instantes antes de que tuviera que entrar.

-Daphne. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber la abogada.-  
-Trent me ha llamado, me pidió que viniera a dar mi opinión sobre Richard y el cuidado que recibe de sus madres. Como su maestra las conozco a ambas y me aseguró que sería una opinión muy válida. - Respondió brevemente ella.-   
-Sí, puedes avalarlas pero, no lo considero algo adecuado.- Pudo replicar Kerria, dedicándole una mirada en la que su contertulia creyó leer algo de reproche.-  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió débilmente ésta.- Esta vez no mentiré. ¿Sabes? Desde hace años que eso me ha estado remordiendo. Tú lo dijiste y tenías razón, mentí cuando me llamasteis a declarar.  
-Bueno, olvida eso ahora.- Le pidió su contertulia añadiendo con un tinte más conciliador y amable.- Si puedes ayudar a Sonia y a Mei Ling…  
-Lo haré.- Afirmó ésta.-

 

A los pocos instantes la llamaron para declarar. Kerria podía seguir aquello por circuito cerrado de holo tele en la sala de reuniones que tenían, de modo que fue para allá. 

-Solo espero que Trent no empeore más las cosas.- Se dijo con una sensación creciente de intranquilidad.- 

 

Daphne entró en la sala dirigiéndose al estrado. Aquello le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Hacía años de aquella vez, en la que, movida por la rabia y el despecho, mintió. 

-No esta vez.- Se dijo decididamente.- Y menos tras lo que he visto…y de lo que ahora sé.

 

Había reflexionado desde que presenciara aquel espectáculo en el colegio. Viendo a su propio hijo exaltarse con las diatribas del obispo y sus correligionarios. Desde luego no creía que ese fuera el mejor ambiente para él. Después tuvo aquella conversación con su marido, que la había llevado al fin a tomar una determinación. Llegó el momento y trató de apartar aquello de su mente. Debía centrarse en su situación. Al tomar asiento le preguntaron si juraba o prometía, se decantó por el juramento sobre la Biblia. Esperaba ponerse en paz con Dios de ese modo. 

-Muy bien, abogado. Puede interrogar a la testigo.- Indicó Gervis.-  
-Con su venia entonces.- Afirmó Trent, que, de modo cordial, se dirigió a la testigo preguntándole.- Señora Carson… ¿Es usted la maestra de Richard Calderón?  
-Sí, lo soy.- Afirmó convencida, dado que en eso nada había de especial.-  
-¿Conoce usted a la madre del niño?- Inquirió Trent.-  
-Sí, la conozco.  
-¿Considera que es una mujer preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo y que le atiende como corresponde?- Quiso saber el chico.  
-Protesto.- Intervino Lelan de inmediato.- La señora Carson no está cualificada para determinar tales cosas. No es médico pediatra ni psicóloga.  
-Señoría, siendo la maestra del niño su testimonio es muy importante. Es la persona con la que el crio pasa más tiempo aparte de su familia.- Rebatió Trent mostrándose seguro ahora.-  
-Tomaré en consideración la opinión de la testigo aunque no con rango de opinión experta o acreditada.- Repuso el juez.-

 

Al fin, y tras esa aclaración, la pregunta se repitió y Daphne pudo asentir para declarar.

-Sí, absolutamente. Es una madre totalmente volcada con su hijo.  
-¿Y usted ha observado si el niño es feliz con su madre y en su ambiente familiar?- Inquirió el letrado.-  
-Sí, el niño siempre es feliz cuando habla de sus madres…- Afirmó ella sin dudar.-  
-Disculpe. ¿Ha dicho usted, de sus madres?- Preguntó el chico.-  
-Así es…  
-Entonces, cree que si a ese niño le privasen de sus actuales condiciones eso podría suponer un perjuicio para él?- Preguntó Trent.-  
-Sí, lo creo.- Aseveró Daphne.-

Trent se permitió sonreírle a la testigo y casi sin poder evitar un tinte triunfal, comentó.

-Gracias, no hay más preguntas.

 

Kerria suspiró aliviada al ver aquello desde la sala. Quizás ese chico no fuera tan torpe como había creído. Había hecho un muy buen interrogatorio y al menos establecido que lo más importante era el bienestar y los derechos del crio. Asintió con aprobación. Pese a que no le consultase para llamar a Daphne. Aunque en ese instante fue Lelan quién, imperturbable, tomó el lugar de interrogador.

-Señora Carson.- Comenzó el abogado de Rafa.- Todo lo que ha dicho es fruto de su relación con ese niño, que me consta es muy entrañable. Además de ser usted la hermana mayor de la novia de mi distinguido colega. Lo cual, ya adelanto que no es impedimento para su declaración y que no la invalida en absoluto como testigo. Sin embargo, debo preguntarle. ¿Cuándo ha hablado de dos madres, a qué se ha referido exactamente? ¿Acaso ese niño tiene una madre y además una tía que le cuida como si de otra madre se tratara? ¿O acaso es una abuela que tiene ese papel?...  
-No, no me refería a eso.- Respondió ella.-  
-En tal caso. ¿Sería tan amable de aclararnos el significado de ese comentario?  
-Me refería a que la señora Calderón está casada con otra mujer.- Pudo decir, levantando murmullos en la sala.-   
-¿Y cómo es posible que eso le parezca siquiera medio bien, señora Carson?- Inquirió Thorne con tono más duro ahora.-  
-Porque las dos se aman y son felices juntas.- Replicó valientemente Daphne.- Y no soy quien para opinar a ese respecto, ni usted tampoco.

 

El letrado estaba perplejo, lo mismo que el juez y muchos de los presentes. Algunos en la sala no obstante asintieron con aprobación, en tanto otros movían la cabeza. Aunque tras unos momentos Lelan reaccionó, volviendo a un tono más tranquilo y argumentando a su vez.

-Y no obstante, usted le pidió a ese niño que no dijera que tenía dos mamás. ¿Es eso cierto?.  
-Sí, lo es.- Admitió ella.-  
-Entonces no estoy seguro de que lo vea usted tan bien.-Afirmó el abogado.- Dígame señora Carson. ¿ Le diría usted a sus propios hijos que eso está bien?

 

Daphne no contestó enseguida. Durante unos escasos instantes fue como si toda su vida y en especial, los últimos años, pasaran ante ella. Finalmente recordó esa conversación que mantuvo en casa con su esposo. Cuando volvieron de la escuela y dejaron a los niños en sus habitaciones.

-Sé como te sientes, cariño.- Le dijo él con tinte apenado.- Tampoco me parece bien.   
-Están adoctrinando a los niños en el odio a las personas que son diferentes.- Repuso ella con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.- Ya no puedo seguir tomando parte en esto.   
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó su marido.-  
-No lo sé. Puede que pida una excedencia. – Musitó la interpelada.- Estando en casa, con Leah y quizás, si te parece bien, podríamos hasta sacarles a ellos de ese colegio. Y buscar uno en el que no existan estos prejuicios.  
-En este planeta es cada vez más difícil.- Opuso Martin.-  
-Me siento atrapada.- Suspiró la consternada mujer mirándole a los ojos.- Y lamento mucho que tú sufras o te veas perjudicado por mi causa. Siempre me has amado y apoyado. Me perdonaste y no te mereces esto.- Añadió casi entre sollozos.- No quiero que pagues las consecuencias por mi falta de compromiso con el colegio. Ni contigo, ya sabes…  
-No, no es así.- Afirmó Martin tomándola de los hombros con suavidad.- Yo sí que soy responsable de esta situación. De tu sufrimiento. Al obligarte a tener esta vida que no querías.  
-No digas eso.- Le miró ella entre sorprendida y preocupada.- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, quise elegirte..

 

Pese a todo, su marido sonrió con amargura para mover la cabeza y declarar con tristeza.

-No tuviste más opciones. Todo estuvo en tu contra. ¿Cómo podrías haber dicho que amabas a otra mujer aquí?  
-Muchas veces lo pensé, sí, pero siempre me faltó valor.- Admitió Daphne.-   
-Dime una cosa.- Le pidió Martin tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos.- ¿La quieres todavía? A Sabra…-Matizó aunque estaba perfectamente claro a quién se refería.-  
-Hace ya muchos años de eso. Ella me habrá olvidado y seguro que estará con otra mujer.- Suspiró Daphne.- Y no puedo culparla.  
-No sé lo que ella habrá hecho de su vida. Te he preguntado si tú todavía la quieres.- Insistió Martin.-

 

Su mujer se separó de su lado deambulando por la habitación, bajando la cabeza tuvo que reconocerlo musitando un sí.

-Nunca deje de amarla, ni en los peores momentos. Y siempre recuerdo aquella vez, cuando declaré en el juicio. ¿Sabes una cosa? Iba a decir ante todo el mundo que estaba enamorada de ella, sin pararme a pensar en nada más. Pero antes de declarar creí ver que me engañaba con otra, y eso me hizo volverme loca de celos.  
-Entiendo.- Musitó él a su vez con una gran tristeza.-  
-Pero eso es el pasado.- Se apresuró a añadir ella al verle así de abatido.- Ahora os tengo a ti, a David y a Leah. Jamás cambiaría eso.

 

Lo que la dejó impactada fue la confesión entre lágrimas de su marido, cuando al fin éste le respondió.

-Tú nunca estuviste destinada a mí. Y lo supe cuando os vi a Sabra y a ti en la discoteca. Estabais besándoos en esa sala de baile. Y al principio no pude creerlo, luego salí de allí furioso y destrozado. Pero fue entonces cuando… ese extraño vino a mi encuentro…

 

La perpleja chica abrió la boca al oír eso. Su marido le había confesado hacía años algo parecido. Pero ahora aportaba pruebas y detalles que solamente ella o Sabra sabían. Su asombro fue en aumento cuando él le desveló.

-Ese hombre me dijo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando fuimos de nuevo a esa discoteca, yo sabía que Sabra estaría allí y como provocarla. Todo ese juicio vino por eso. Y aquel famoso vídeo, en el que las dos salíais besándoos, lo grabó él. No sé como pudo hacerlo, pero me lo proporcionó…  
-¿Qué?- Pudo balbucir Daphne con incredulidad, sintiendo como su enfado crecía por momentos cuando preguntaba.- ¿Entonces, tú lo preparaste todo?  
-Te amaba y no podía soportar perderte. - Fue lo único que dijo Martin bajando la cabeza.- Lo siento.

 

Y para mayor asombro de ella, él buscó esa agenda negra que ya estaba llena con su letra. Daphne pudo leer algunas cosas y se estremeció. ¡Venían detalladas situaciones e incluso pensamientos suyos que jamás había revelado, ni tan siquiera al sacerdote en confesión!

-¡Todos estos años… toda mi vida!...- Gemía la impactada mujer sin consuelo ahora.- ¡Me apartaste de ella! - Gritó con rabia.-

 

Sin pararse a pensar le propinó una fuerte bofetada a su esposo que le dejó la mano marcada. Martin no dijo nada más. Fue ella quien añadió con furia.

-¡Vete, sal de aquí!

Sin mediar palabra Martin comenzó a recoger algo de ropa para salir. Aunque en ese instante el toque de unos nudillos en la puerta les sobresaltó. Era la voz de David.

-¿Qué pasa, porqué gritáis? – Quiso saber el pequeño con voz trémula.-

 

Daphne se llevó las manos a la cara sin poder evitar llorar. Estaba muy furiosa con su esposo, solo quería que se alejase de ella, que la dejara sola. Pero no podía permitir que su hijo les viera en ese estado. Aunque fue Martin quien con tono suave le respondió al crio sin abrir la puerta.

-No pasa nada cariño, papá tiene que irse de viaje por unos días, eso es todo. Anda, ve a tu habitación, ahora voy a darte las buenas noches.

 

Oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban, sería el niño. Al fin ella trató de dominarse y él le dijo.

-Sé que no tengo perdón, pero nuestros hijos son inocentes. Tratemos de llevarnos bien en su presencia…

 

Y ella apenas pudo asentir. Ahora tenía las cosas claras. Quería recuperar la que tendría que haber sido su vida. Y quizás paradójicamente al subir de nuevo al estrado tenía esa oportunidad. Como si de un deja vi se tratase. Pero en esta ocasión haría lo correcto. Así pues ahora, pudo enfrentar su mirada a la de ese abogado y responder.

-A mis hijos les quiero con todo mi corazón, y jamás haría o diría nada que les hiciera daño. Sin embargo, no pienso que dos personas del mismo sexo que se amen sean algo que pueda ocasionarles perjuicio alguno.  
-¿Y usted se llama maestra de una escuela religiosa?- Se escandalizó Lelan preguntándose en voz alta entre los murmullos cada vez más elevados de los asistentes.- ¿Cómo se puede confiar la educación de niños a personas como usted?  
-¡De la misma forma en que me la han estado confiando durante muchos años! - Estalló Daphne.- ¡Maldita panda de hipócritas! Predican sobre el amor y al mismo tiempo lo persiguen y llenan los corazones y las mentes de los niños con odio a los que no se ajustan a su encorsetada moralidad. ¡Pues se acabó! No volveré a tomar parte en esto. Yo no solo respeto a las personas de esa condición. ¡Soy de esa misma condición! ¿Se entera? Soy homosexual, siempre lo he sido. Y estaba enamorada de una maravillosa mujer a la que tuve que renunciar por presiones y mentiras. Por miedo al odio y al rechazo. Pero ya no más. ¿Me oyen? No permitiré que mis hijos crezcan con ese estigma y con sus almas podridas por el veneno de la Congregación. Por eso apoyo a la señora Calderón y a su esposa. Y por eso lo digo bien alto, ¡soy lesbiana!, pero no una invertida o una enferma como ellos proclaman. Porque esto no es ninguna enfermedad.

 

Eso sí que no había esperado oírlo nadie. Hasta Sonia abrió la boca, lo mismo que Trent. Desde luego jamás imaginaron escuchar algo como eso. El juez golpeó con el mazo repetidas veces hasta que las airadas exclamaciones de muchos de los presentes se fueron acallando.

-¡Fuera las invertidas de las escuelas!- Gritó una voz de mujer.-  
-¡Que expulsen a esa desvergonzada inmediatamente! - Aulló un hombre.-  
-Esto es incalificable.- Opinó el juez con evidente tono de disgusto, añadiendo.- Señor Thorne, si ha terminado de interrogar a esta… testigo.- Escupió con marcado desprecio.- Que se retire de mi sala cuanto antes.  
-Desde luego que he terminado, Señoría. No hay más preguntas.- Convino Lelan, tan atónito como el resto por lo que acababa de escuchar.-

 

Daphne se levantó y reuniendo toda su dignidad salió de la sala, sólo se detuvo un momento para sonreír entre lágrimas a Sonia y suspirar.

-Buena suerte.  
-Gracias.- Repuso la igualmente emocionada modelo.-  
-Por favor, Trent, cuéntale a mi hermana lo que ha sucedido. – Le pidió ella intentando no llorar.-  
-Lo haré.- Le prometió el joven.-

 

Y salió de la sala de juicio, Allí, fuera, Kerria la aguardaba visiblemente emocionada a su vez.

-Has sido muy valiente Dap.- La animó tras abrazarla, añadiendo.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa. Cuenta conmigo.  
-Quizás vaya a la Tierra. ¿Sabes?. Dudo mucho que pueda seguir trabajando en la escuela. Allí quizás…  
-Me aseguraré de que encuentres trabajo. Hay muchos colegios que fomentan la diversidad y el respeto a todos. Tengo amigos y mi madre fue profesora y subdirectora de uno muy prestigioso. Si vas a la Tierra te apoyaré en lo que haga falta.- Le prometió Kerria.-

 

Daphne asintió, pero no era tan sencillo. Ahora tendría que hablar con Martin y posiblemente le pediría el divorcio. No obstante estaban sus hijos. Ojalá que su todavía esposo fuera comprensivo. Al menos eso le dio a entender tras aquella discusión. Pensando en ello y en lo duros que serían los siguientes días, volvió directamente a casa. El juicio entre tanto proseguía. Lelan no dudó en aprovechar ese instante para decir en voz alta cuando le tocó su alegato final.

-Señoría, tras este lamentable suceso, debemos centrarnos en el caso. Como ha podido ver, esta es una especie de enfermedad que ataca e infecta a quienes menos podríamos imaginarnos. Por eso, ahora más que nunca sostengo que ese niño está en una situación realmente de peligro. Ni siquiera en su colegio, el más moral y decente de este mundo, ha podido escapar a esas nefastas influencias. ¡Necesita un padre en su vida más que nunca!

 

En ese momento, alguien llegó trayendo un sobre. Los resultados de las pruebas de paternidad estaban allí y se las entregaron al juez quien comentó una vez que Lelan concluyó su discurso.

-Tras el alegato del representante de la señora Calderón, daré a conocer el resultado si las partes no tiene objeción. ¿Señor Noriega?- Preguntó directamente al demandante.-  
-Ninguna, Señoría. Al contrario, deseo que se esclarezca la verdad.  
\- Señora Calderón.- Le preguntó a su vez a Sonia.-  
-Ninguna, Señoría.- Repuso ella también.-

 

Al fin le tocó el turno a Trent quien alegó.

-Señoría, sobre todo hay que mirar el bienestar del pequeño Richard. En eso coincido con mi colega. Pero ha quedado demostrado que ese bienestar está asegurado con su madre y la mujer con la que ésta convive. El padre, si es que lo es, no sería sino una alteración en el mejor de los casos, de la vida que este niño ha tenido hasta ahora, rodeado del amor de sus dos madres. Gracias.

 

Y tras el silencio del abogado, la dramática pausa. El juez Gervis, tomando los resultados, abrió el sobre, los leyó en silencio y entonces, proclamó.

-Los resultados de la prueba de paternidad de Richard Calderón han sido…

 

Gloria no sabía exactamente que le dejaba más perpleja. Que esos tipos que venían como clientes le pidieran ser castigados por ofensas imaginarias o que pagasen tanto por ello. Aunque no iba a quedarse con esos créditos dado que consideraba eso indigno. Era una guerrera saiyajin de alto nivel y esto era humillante para ella.

-Si con esto logro descubrir a esa infiltrada merecerá la pena.- Se decía tratando de confortarse.-

 

El enlace que su padre había enviado no era otro sino Jalix. El saiyajin iría a otro de los pisos haciéndose pasar por cliente, para ver si detectaba un nivel de fuerza inusual entre los humanos allí reunidos. A pesar de tener la descripción y características de ese enemigo no se fiaban del todo de aquel hacker. Kiros, al ser más conocido, no podía a su vez inmiscuirse en esa misión pero estaría de refuerzo por si encontraban una resistencia inesperada. Sin embargo, el embajador saiyajin estaba seguro de que cualquier infiltrado Arcoily no sería rival para su hija.

-Ese Arcoily no podría ni tocarla a la vista de su poder actual. Ya me ha superado hasta a mí. - Pensaba con orgullo.-

 

Y es que pensaba en esos entrenamientos que compartían, el mayor vínculo entre un padre y su hija , al menos siendo del pueblo saiyajin. Gloria había mejorado día a día y ahora, en lugar de practicar combates, solía ocuparse de meditar. Ya era capaz de reunir una considerable cantidad de energía cuando practicaba el Genkidama. Era una muchacha tenaz y trabajadora.

-No podría estar más orgulloso .- Se reafirmaba él.- Ahora solo espero que esta misión termine pronto y evitemos este peligro. Después nos ocuparemos de otras cosas más graves.- Pensó en esta ocasión con pesar.-

 

Por su parte Susan había estado ocupada reuniéndose con las autoridades de Kinmoku. La propia Sailor Star Maker viajó hasta Nature para informarle de las últimas noticias que se tenían de esa terrible situación que les amenazaba.

-Algunos meteoritos han sido repelidos por el campo de acción gravitatorio de esa estrella. Unos pocos viajan hacia este planeta. Aunque eso no es un problema grave. Las defensas de la SSP-2 y los saiyajin pueden destruirlos.- Le contó la Sailor.-  
-Ya, pero la estrella en sí es otra cosa.- Repuso la capitana Hunter.- Contra algo así no hay nada que sea capaz de frenarlo…Y llegará. Aunque tarde aun unos años.  
-Sí, y dada su enorme masa, la atracción gravitatoria comenzará a sentirse en Nature incluso meses antes de que sea visible.- Confirmó su interlocutora con pesar.-  
-En breve viajaré con mi esposo a Bios a ver a unos amigos.- Comentó Susan.- Pocas veces podré hacerlo ya. Antes de que esto suceda.  
-Siempre podemos confiar en un milagro. Ha ocurrido antes.- Quiso animarla Maker.-   
-Mi marido es de la misma opinión. Y yo quiero confiar. Por eso sigo al frente de todo esto. - Suspiró su interlocutora, admitiendo sin reservas.- Aunque me siento impotente e inútil. 

 

Y es que al fin, no pudiendo resistir más aquella presión, se sinceró con su esposo. Giaal quedó atónito y horrorizado. Sin embargo le dijo casi esas mismas palabras. Conociendo los grandes poderes de sus amigos y de los soberanos terrestres aun albergaba esperanzas. Así, la enviada de la princesa Kakyuu se despidió deseando suerte a su interlocutora y aliada y dispuesta a informar a su soberana y a sus compañeras. Por su parte Alex estaba terminando ya su formación y como teniente había estado viajando entre Bios y Nature. No obstante, tumbado ahora en su camastro de la base y a solas, ojeaba un gran libro de color burdeos.

-Ya queda muy poco para que todos tengamos que afrontar nuestras responsabilidades. Pese a todos los esfuerzos por demorarlas. ..

 

Y como si alguien le hubiera escuchado una altísima silueta se materializó a su lado. Era un joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos violetas que le observó y sonrió.

-Asthel.- Le llamó Alex.- Me alegra verte. ¿Qué sucede? Tú no vendrías hasta aquí de no ser por algo realmente serio.  
-Bueno, ante todo recuerdos de mi hermana.- Sonrió el interpelado con tono afable, sin embargo lo trocó en otro más serio para admitir.- Así es. Las cosas están llegando al momento crítico. Al menos aquí, en Nature. Y tanto Maray como yo tendremos que partir muy pronto. Ella ha ido a París. Allí va a despedirse de nuestros abuelos y de sus amigas y compañeras entre otros. Luego lo hará de nuestros padres. Si quieres puedo llevarte a verla.  
-Sí claro.- Asintió su interlocutor, afirmando pesaroso.- Supongo que será la última vez que nos veamos en este universo, en esta era…  
-Nada se puede asegurar.- Sonrió levemente Asthel afirmando.- En cualquier caso, ignoro qué será de vuestro destino más allá de nuestra misión.  
-¿Y mi prima Fiora? ¿estará lista?- quiso saber él.-  
-Lo estará.- Sentenció su contertulio.- Y, mientras nosotros partimos, aquí deberá batallarse aun entre las sombras y la luz. Necesitaremos el precioso tiempo que esas disputas nos concedan. Y tú tendrás que intentar mantenerlas todo cuanto te sea posible.  
-Es una labor que no me gusta en absoluto. Pero que entiendo que es necesaria.- Suspiró el joven.- Es duro ver sufrir a tanta gente…  
-Lo sé. Sin embargo así debe ser. Al final, si triunfamos, todo habrá valido la pena.- Quiso animarle su interlocutor, añadiendo con más desenfado.- Ahora vamos a hacer un poco de turismo a la Ciudad de la Luz…

 

Su interlocutor asintió y siguió a ese muchacho a través de una apertura inmaculada que tenia forma de estrella. Cuando la atravesaron ésta se cerró tras ellos como si jamás hubiera existido.

-Haremos lo que podamos, espero que vosotros tengáis fortuna en vuestra misión.- Deseó Alex mientras cruzaba ese extraño espacio interdimensional que le condujo a presencia de su novia.-

 

Y el juez Gervis dijo…

-Según las pruebas y los contraanálisis no hay duda posible. El señor Rafael Noriega es el padre de Richard Calderón. Por ello, y en vista de las pruebas y testimonios aportados, así como tomando en consideración el futuro del niño, autorizo a su padre a conocer, ejercer su derecho de visitas, comenzando por el próximo fin de semana, y a otorgarle su apellido al infante. Así como para declararle heredero legítimo de sus bienes. En el caso en que el señor Noriega así lo desee y con el consentimiento de la madre. Contra esta sentencia cabe recurso ante el tribunal supremo de Nature. Declaro concluido el juicio.

 

Sonó el mazo, el juez se retiró. Sonia miró a Trent con una sensación agridulce y luego con alivio. Aquella sentencia no era tan mala, le dejaba la posibilidad de elegir en última instancia. Incluso el abogado contrario y Rafa se aproximaron con aire satisfecho, Lelan entonces comentó.

-Muy bien, creo que es un fallo justo. Ambas partes ven reconocidos sus derechos. ¿No lo cree usted así estimado colega?- Inquirió dirigiéndose a Trent.-   
-Estamos satisfechos de que la justicia se haya aplicado.- Replicó diplomáticamente éste.-

 

Su interlocutor le hizo una seña para alejarse en tanto añadía en voz alta.

-Dejemos que las partes conversen en privado, a ver qué opinan.

 

Y los dos se apartaron unos metros, Sonia entonces vio cómo su ex novio sonreía con gesto cínico y la felicitaba.

-Muy bien, ¿lo ves? No ha pasado nada. Tú sigues teniendo a Ricardo, yo podré conocer a mi hijo. En el fondo tú sabías que lo era, ¿no es así?  
-Si es tuyo al menos tienes derecho a conocerlo.- Tuvo que conceder ella, quién sin embargo le advirtió.- Pero Richard ya tiene una familia. No intentes romperla.  
-Nada más lejos de mi intención.- Sentenció él.- Pero admite que, ahora que soy un hombre rico e influyente, mi apellido le vendría muy bien.  
-Ya tiene los míos y los de mi esposa. Tampoco estamos mal situadas. No precisa ninguno más.- Rebatió la modelo.-   
-Bueno, ya lo hablaremos con más calma. Por ahora lo que importa de veras es que le prepares para conocer a su padre.- Sonrió Rafael sin dar la impresión de verse afectado por aquella rotunda negativa, más cuando agregó con tinte cordial.- Si te parece bien, nos vemos el sábado a las once de la mañana en el parque central. Tú, el niño y yo.  
-Está bien, iremos mi esposa y yo con el niño.- Matizó Sonia.-  
-Como tú quieras.- Concedió él, alejándose al poco.-

 

La modelo suspiró. No le gustaba nada aquello. E incluso menos la manera en la que su ex se lo había tomado. Pensó que se irritaría cuando menos con su negativa. ¿Por qué estaba tan satisfecho?.. En fin, quizás hubiese cambiado. Pero ella no se fiaba. En cuanto llegara a casa se lo contaría todo a Mei Ling. 

-Tal y como han ido las cosas no nos podemos quejar. Espero que a la pobre Daphne esto no le pase demasiada factura.- Deseó saliendo también de allí.-

 

Aunque para desgracia de la maestra, el pago de aquella cuenta no había hecho más que comenzar.


	46. Algunas despedidas y desengaños

Los días que siguieron a ese juicio fueron muy agitados. En cuanto se supo la noticia enseguida se formaron bandos de defensores y detractores de la sentencia. Unos la juzgaban demasiado suave y permisiva. Otros ajustada a derecho. De todos modos los protagonistas tuvieron que afrontar las consecuencias de una u otra forma. Kerria intentó dar la cara por Sonia y Mei Ling, incluso protagonizó algunos choques dialécticos en forma de pequeños debates con autoridades religiosas locales. Aunque no tardaron en hacerla ver que su presencia en Nature no era deseada. Ya en el astropuerto, Mei Ling, Sonia llevando a su hijo y Steph, fueron a despedirla.

-Lamento tener que irme así.- Dijo con pesar.- Sé que aquí tenéis una difícil situación. Pero se han negado a renovar mi visado por más tiempo y además, tengo que volver a casa.   
-No te preocupes por nosotras. Nunca nos rendiremos.- Afirmó Sonia.-  
-¿Qué tal tu hermana?- Quiso saber Kerria dirigiéndose a Stephanie.-  
-Bueno, ha venido a pasar unos días conmigo.- Suspiró la modelo.- Parece que al fin, va a ponerse en forma. Se ha traído a la pequeña Leah, y es como tener una muñeca en casa…

 

Quiso sonreír pero esa expresión más asemejaba a una mueca, naciendo muerta de antemano. Steph era muy consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermana. Pese a todo tenía su apoyo y el de Byron. Hasta Martin se mostró muy comprensivo y colaborador. Ahí no estaba el problema…

-Ya, bueno.- Repuso Kerria con tono suave y considerado para añadir.- Recuérdale que, si alguna vez viaja a la Tierra, no dude en avisarme.   
-Gracias.- Asintió Steph.-  
-Que tengas un buen viaje, y tranquila. Has hecho cuanto has podido.- Aseveró Sonia.-  
-Muchas gracias por todo.- Secundó Mei Ling que llevaba al pequeño Richard de la manita.-   
-Cuida mucho a tus mamis, tesoro.- Le sonrió dulcemente Kerria.-

El niño asintió, aunque no dijo nada. Al fin la abogada se despidió embarcando…

-Solo espero que las cosas no vayan a peor aquí.- Se dijo cuándo sus amigas desaparecieron de la vista.- Me gustaría poder quedarme y ayudaros. Pero tengo que volver a casa. Lo siento. Además, esos sueños…

 

Y es que algo le decía que tenía que ir lo antes posible. Deseaba ver a su familia, a sus padres, a su esposa Samantha y sobre todo, a su hijo Brian. No se lo contó a las otras pero había soñado cosas muy extrañas. Como si caminase por un sendero que fuera desapareciendo bajo sus pies. Le urgía la sensación de quedarse sin tiempo, aun desconociendo para qué. Por su parte, nada más acabar el juicio, Sonia le contó todo lo ocurrido a Mei Ling. Tras discutirlo previamente con Kerria ambas habían decidido que la oriental no fuera para evitar que las atacasen por ese flanco. La científica había estado sufriendo entre tanto. No obstante, cuando supo la decisión del juez suspiró con alivio. Admitió que, siendo el padre, ese tipo tenía cuando menos el derecho a conocer al crío. Por lo tanto, tanto ella como su cónyuge comenzaron a preparar al niño para eso. Era al día siguiente de despedir a la abogada en su viaje de vuelta a la Tierra. 

-Ahora nos toca a nosotras mantenernos alerta.- Comentó Mei Ling a su esposa.-  
-Sí, mucho me temo que, tal y como se están poniendo las cosas, Rafa es el menor de nuestros problemas.- Añadió Sonia con evidente preocupación.-

 

Sin embargo, la que más afectada se vio en su vida fue Daphne. Lo que declarase en su testimonio no tardó en llegar a oídos de los directores del Colegio de la fe. Ella se lo imaginaba y quiso prepararse para aquello. Como Stephanie les contase a las otras, no tardó en irse a casa de su hermana pequeña, al menos por unos días. Finalmente y tras hablarlo con Martin decidieron que no sería bueno que los niños se quedasen privados de su padre. Él permanecería en casa llevando al niño al colegio. Al menos durante unos días. Le contaron a David que su madre iba a pasar unos días con la tía Steph, para entrenar como las modelos. Al crío aquello hasta le pareció divertido. Entendió que su mamá llevase a su hermanita Leah con ella puesto que era muy pequeña. Sin embargo el matrimonio se había terminado. Ambos esposos lo sabían. Los padres de ella fueron puestos al tanto de la noticia por mediación de Steph. No les gustó nada pero no se metieron. En cambio, los de Martin se mostraron realmente alarmados. Y eso antes incluso de conocer el motivo. De todos modos fue duro cuando el padre Michael la citó en su despacho. Era muy temprano, incluso antes del inicio de las clases. Al llegar y entrar el sacerdote la aguardaba puesto en pie y con las manos tras la espalda.

-Bueno días, padre.- Saludó ella con tono apocado.-  
-Seré breve.- Le contestó él con tono severo.- Recoge tus cosas y márchate. Ya no eres maestra de este centro.

Ella asintió despacio cerrando los ojos. Entonces musitó.

-Eso ya lo imaginaba. Solo le pido, que, por favor, no castiguen a mi esposo y a mis hijos por mí.  
-Nadie va a castigarles.- Le aseguró el sacerdote suavizando un poco su tono de voz aunque volviendo a endurecerlo enseguida al sentenciar con marcado tinte de reproche.- Bastante castigo están sufriendo ya por tu causa. ¿Sabes? Jamás podría haber imaginado esto de ti. Ha sido una terrible decepción.  
-No le pido que lo comprenda, sé que es imposible para usted.- Replicó ella con amargura.- Lo único que quiero es que me dejen vivir mi vida en paz.

 

El padre Michael ya no contestó, dándole la espalda nuevamente. La mujer salió de su despacho y se dispuso a llevarse sus pertenencias. Iría a casa de su hermana. Allí al menos descansaría un poco.

-Ahora no sé qué hacer.- Se decía con tristeza y desconcierto. – De momento puede que mejorar mi forma física no sea algo tan descabellado…

 

Y pensaba también que aquello, finalmente, no le había resultado tan dramático. Muchas veces había imaginado como sería. Y siempre lo hacía creyendo que lloraría y suplicaría al padre Michael, pero cuando el momento al fin había llegado todo sucedió rápida y fríamente. Ella misma sintió una indiferencia casi aséptica, una sensación de alivio más bien, de liberación. Ahora podría ser quien siempre debió ser.

-Fui una cobarde. Quizás si entonces me hubiera atrevido. No sé si Martin tendría algo que ver con eso que escribió sobre mí en ese libro tan raro. Todavía no puedo creer que eso sea cierto. De todas formas quizás fui injusta con él. No hay libro que pueda dictarle de ese modo a alguien lo que debe hacer. Que no sea la Biblia, claro. - Se sonrió con amarga ironía.- Pero yo permití que fuesen los demás quienes me dijesen quién era y cómo debía vivir. - Se reprochaba con pesar.- Bueno, quizás nunca sea tarde después de todo para retomar mi auténtica vida…- Quiso animarse en tanto salía de aquella escuela.- 

 

Sin embargo, la parte más dolorosa de aquello le iba a llegar por su punto más vulnerable. Su propio hijo. David ya había cumplido nueve años. Pese a tener que tomar una medicina para su enfermedad por lo demás era como cualquier otro crío. Curioso, inquieto y cariñoso también. Ajeno a todo aquel drama que se había cernido sobre su familia jugaba despreocupadamente en el patio del colegio. No le extrañó que su madre no estuviera. Tal y como le comentaron sus padres, ella iba a pasar unos días con la tía Steph. El crio había escuchado a su famosa tía muchas veces pedirle a su madre que fuese con ella a hacer algo de ejercicio.

-Al fin la tita Steph ha conseguido que mamá haga deporte.- Pensaba divertido.-

 

Y le parecía muy bien, así su madre se pondría incluso más guapa. Como su tía la modelo. De hecho, muchas veces, algunos chicos mayores le preguntaban por la tita. Siempre deseando que les consiguiera alguna holo foto de su famosa pariente. Y cuando vio a un grupo de cuatro muchachos de unos trece o catorce años aproximarse a él, eso pensó que querrían. Hasta que uno de ellos, , desgarbado y con pecas, se rio exclamando.

-Mirad, ¡el hijo de la boyera!  
-¿De verdad?- Se rio otro mirando con una mezcla de desdén y burla al atónito crio.-

 

David no sabía que significaba esa palabra, de modo que no se molestó. Al menos hasta que otro de aquellos muchachos intervino.

-Eh, chaval. ¿Qué opinas de lo de tu madre? ha dicho que es una invertida.  
-¡Eso es mentira! - Replicó él mirándole con manifiesto enfado.-   
-No, no lo es. Lo dijo en un juicio.- Añadió otro muchacho de pelo moreno algo más bajo que sus compañeros.-   
-¡Joer! A mí me dio clase.- Afirmó otro de pelo rubio con genuina sorpresa.- No parecía ser tan mala entonces.  
-Esa gentuza disimula, así se esconden.- Le comentó el de las pecas, con tono que rayaba en el odio más absoluto, más aun al agregar.- Mis padres me lo han dicho, ten cuidado, nunca se sabe dónde pueden estar.  
-¡Mentira, mentira!- Exclamó el crio, casi a punto de llorar, respondiendo.- Mi madre está casada con mi padre. ¿A que eso no lo hacen las invertidas? A ellas solo les gustan otras chicas. A mi madre le gusta mi padre.- Insistió.-  
-Algunas lo hacen para disimular.- Le rebatió el moreno.- Se casan para evitar que sepamos lo pecadoras que son.   
-¡Os lo estáis inventando! - Sollozó David apretando los puños.- Sois unos mentirosos.  
-No, de eso nada. Lo ha dicho ella. Pregunta a los profesores si no te lo crees.- Afirmó uno de pelo rubio ceniza.- 

 

David, lleno de rabia , quiso pegar al más próximo pero era mayores que él y más fuertes, de un empujón le tiraron al suelo y el de las pecas espetó con desprecio.

-¡No me toques invertido! Seguro que eres como tu mamaíta la boyera.

 

El pobre crio solo podía llorar ahora de forma desconsolada, los otros se burlaban de él arreciendo en los insultos contra su madre hasta que una enérgica voz de chica les hizo callar.

-¡Basta ya!, dejadle en paz. ¿No os da vergüenza meteros con un niño pequeño?

 

Todos al unísono miraron hacia esa muchacha. Era una chica nueva, recién llegada de ese planeta tan raro. De cabello negro corto y apariencia atlética. Desde luego, con la fama que tenían esos extraños individuos nadie se atrevía a relacionarse con ella y menos aún a replicarle. De modo que ese grupito de chicos se alejó de allí a toda prisa. Por su parte la muchacha se aproximó al lloroso crio y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-Tranquilo, ya no te molestarán más.- Le aseguró.-

David la miró con extrañeza secándose las lágrimas. Al fin pudo balbucear.

-Mi madre no es una invertida.  
-Si tu lo dices, yo no tengo nada que oponer a eso.- Afirmó la joven presentándose de inmediato . Me llamo Thalia Mardok, hija de Rigar y Xulia. Soy saiyajin.  
-¿Saya qué?- Preguntó el atónito David.-  
-De Nuevo Vegeta. – Sonrió la joven.- Mis padres vinieron hace poco aquí, pertenecen a la legación de nuestra embajada. Son guardianes del embajador Derail.- Afirmó con orgullo.-

 

Al fin el crio se levantó dejándose ayudar y tras limpiarse un poco la arena de su uniforme inquirió todavía perplejo.

-¿Vosotros sois esos que voláis y lanzáis rayos?  
-Bueno, no todos, yo todavía estoy aprendiendo.- Comentó modestamente la muchacha que dijo llena de ilusión.- En cuanto me adapte del todo a este lugar iré a ver si puedo entrenar con la hija del embajador. Nada menos que Gloria Elua Derail. ¿Sabes? Es la chica más fuerte de este planeta. Y también estudió aquí.

 

David pensó que esa muchacha debía de ser realmente fuerte, aunque eso ahora le daba igual. Al poco sonó la música y tuvo que volver a su clase. Se despidió con un lacónico.

-Gracias.  
-Y no les hagas caso.- Le aconsejó Thalia antes de marcharse a su aula también.- 

 

Otras dos que llegaron a la escuela fueron Sonia y Mei Ling. La española pasó a recoger a su hijo y allí supo que Daphne ya no le daba clase. En su lugar, una joven de poco más de veinte años y gesto de circunstancias la recibió.

-Buenos días, venía a recoger a Richard Calderón, soy su madre. -La informó.-   
-Claro, un momento, por favor.- Le pidió esa nueva maestra.-

 

Sonia pudo asomarse al aula y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Varios niños y niñas con babis se sentaban alrededor de algunas mesitas. Aquello parecía un despacho en miniatura. Pintaban o jugaban despreocupados. Vio a su propio hijo que estaba junto a otra niña, ambos haciendo dibujos. La señorita se dirigió a él y con una sonrisa le comentó.

-Richard, ha venido tu mamá.

 

El crio miró hacia la puerta y al verla sonrió agitando su manita. Sonia le devolvió la sonrisa. La modelo pensaba en cuan increíble parecía todo aquello. Los niños jugando perfectamente en armonía sin importarles esos sórdidos asuntos de los que sus padres tanto se preocupaban. ¿Qué mal había en la orientación sexual de nadie?. Ella misma era una madre más, que quería a su pequeño como el resto de las otras, sin importar con quién estuviera o no casada. Dejó eso a un lado en cuanto la maestra le trajo a su hijo de la mano. Ya sin el babi, Sonia le sacó de la clase en tanto le comentaba con tono dulce y cariñoso.

-Vamos a conocer a alguien hoy. Tienes que portarte muy bien.  
-Si mami.- Asintió el niño.- 

 

Mei Ling esperaba fuera. La oriental no quería poner el pie en ese centro al que desde luego, no le tenía ninguna simpatía. Antes al menos aceptaba llevar allí al niño pero desde el juicio cada vez era más partidaria de sacarlo. Pese a eso, Sonia no estaba de acuerdo. No había otras escuelas tan buenas y cercanas a donde vivían. Las alternativas eran guarderías modestas o lugares apartados. Y hasta ahora no habían tenido queja del trato dispensado al crio, con la salvedad de aquella vez, cuando Daphne le dijo aquello sobre sus dos madres. Ahora sin embargo comprendían a esa pobre mujer. Por ello, cuando Sonia llegó con el pequeño, Mei Ling le sonrió abrazándole de inmediato y tomándole en brazos.

-¡Cada día estás más grandote, ya casi no puedo contigo!- Le comentó al niño que solo se reía.-

 

Aunque el gesto de su esposa no estaba risueño, la oriental, una vez que dejó al pequeño sentado y sujeto en su sillita especial, tras el deslizador de ambas, le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa? Estás muy seria.  
-Han echado a Daphne tras lo que dijo en el juicio.- Le contó una entristecida Sonia.-  
-Ya, supongo que era de esperar.- Repuso Mei Ling igualmente consternada.- Lo siento por ella. Pero no podemos hacer nada.  
-No.- Admitió su interlocutora, dejando ya ese tema.- Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

 

Y arrancaron rumbo al parque donde tendrían que verse con Rafa. Éste desde luego no se hizo esperar. Una vez que las dos llegaron llevando al niño hasta el punto de encuentro allí estaba él. Con atuendo elegante, pantalones largos blancos y un jersey rojo. Tenía además un gran paquete que reposaba en el suelo junto a él. Las dos mujeres avanzaron despacio, intercambiando miradas y cuando estuvieron tan solo a un par de metros él sonrió ampliamente dedicando su atención al niño. Richard miró a ese hombre con estupor y ligera desconfianza, agarrándose instintivamente a un brazo de Mei Ling que, al menos, sonrió satisfecha por ello.

-Parece que nuestro hijo sabe juzgar a las personas.- Pensó.- 

 

Aunque fue Sonia quien, con tono entre dubitativo y algo envarado, pero tamizado por una voz suave que intentaba ser lo más dulce posible, le explicó a su hijo.

-Cariño, este señor es… bueno, él es tu papá.   
-Hola Ricardo, campeón.- Saludó entonces Rafa.- Mira lo que te he traído.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Sonia.-  
-Mi forma de disculparme con él por todos los cumpleaños que me he perdido.- Contestó su contertulio que aprovechó de paso para lanzar esa pulla a su ex novia. Aunque enseguida añadió con tono jovial, otra vez mirando al perplejo crio que a su vez observaba ese enorme paquete con suma curiosidad.- ¡Ábrelo, vamos! Es para ti… 

 

Lleno de interés el niño fue rompiendo el papel con las prisas típicas de su edad. Rafael se rio asintiendo con aprobación ante el desconcierto de las dos mujeres que solo presenciaban aquella escena sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! – proclamó orgullosamente Rafa.- No se detiene ante nada para hacerse con lo que es suyo. Te ayudaré, campeón.- Aseveró rasgando por su parte ese envoltorio.-

 

Tras quitar el papel una gran caja que dejaba ver un vehículo en miniatura le fue revelada a Richard. Ayudado por su padre, e incluso por Sonia, que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver la expresión entusiasta de su hijo, sacaron aquello. ¡Era un mini deslizador! Sin perder ni un instante el niño se montó muy contento.

-Funciona con energía solar.- Explicó Rafael.- Ya verás que bien lo vas a pasar, Ricardito.- Afirmó divertido.-  
-Espera, eso puede ser peligroso.- Se atrevió a intervenir Mei Ling.-  
-No se preocupe señorita. -Contestó Rafa sin ocultar su desdén hacia ella, al sentenciar.- Está claro que el niño ha salido a mí, no le pasará nada.  
-Soy señora.- Le recordó la oriental tensando su expresión.-  
-Por favor, cariño.- Le susurró una apurada Sonia que lo que menos deseaba era un enfrentamiento delante del niño.- Supongo que ese juguete tendrá sus medidas de seguridad.  
-Claro que si.- Afirmó un más desenfadado Rafael para explicarles.- Su velocidad está regulada. Es muy lento y estable. No temáis, no se os escapará..

 

Y así era, el pequeño ya trataba de conducirlo con pericia apretando algunos pedales y moviendo el volante. Y ese cacharro respondía moviéndose despacio hacia delante o detrás. Richard se reía encantado.

-¿Te gusta, campeón?- Le preguntó su padre.-

 

El niño asintió enseguida. Eso llenó a Rafa de satisfacción y añadió.

-Ya verás cuando pasemos el fin de semana juntos, te enseñaré a conducirlo como hacen los grandes pilotos. ¿Te gustaría?

 

El pequeño asintió otra vez, solo tenía ojos para su nuevo juguete. Sus madres por otra parte no estaban demasiado contentas. Sonia asistía a aquello sin nada que oponer, su ex novio se estaba comportando como haría un padre entregado y viendo al niño así de feliz era incapaz de decir nada. Mei Ling se sentía incluso peor. Ese cerdo había invadido sus vidas y trataba de apropiarse de Richard. No obstante la justicia le había dado la razón en su demanda y a ella no le restaba más que aceptarlo, pese a detestar esa situación. También sabía que, de actuar con hostilidad, haría sufrir a su esposa. Aunque cualquier consideración que ninguno estuviera haciendo quedó en suspenso. Un ruido creciente que provenía del cielo les llamó a todos la atención. Mirando por inercia quedaron perplejos.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!- Exclamó el pequeño Richard con alegría.- Mamis, ¿puedo pedir un deseo?

 

Pero ninguna le respondió pendientes de ese espectáculo con el gesto desencajado. El propio Rafa miraba entre atónito y horrorizado aquello. Musitó de modo ininteligible para sus interlocutores.

-Dijeron que tendría más tiempo…  
-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Sonia apuntando al cielo con un dedo.-  
-Un bólido.- Le respondió una asimismo asombrada Mei Ling.- Restos de un meteorito… al menos es lo que parece.

 

Era una gran bola de luz incandescente que se acercaba aunque poco a poco iba extinguiéndose y se desintegraba en la atmósfera. Afortunadamente eso fue todo. Aunque no pasó desapercibido en la base de Sagan City. Susan pidió informes de inmediato.

-Indiquen su trayectoria y cercanía al planeta.- Ordenó vía llamada de holo video.-  
-Ha pasado a tan solo treinta mil kilómetros.- Le respondió uno de los técnicos del departamento de astronomía.-  
-Ha sido un aviso.- Suspiró Susan.- La próxima vez puede que no tengamos tanta suerte.  
-Capitán, las defensas de la SSP-2 hicieron fuego y algunos varitech lograron apartar ese meteorito de su rumbo de colisión con Nature.- Le informó aquel técnico, añadiendo.- Tenía un tamaño de solo unos cientos de metros de diámetro. Pero los siguientes podrían ser mayores  
-¿Los siguientes?- Inquirió su interlocutora con preocupación.-  
-Hemos detectado al menos un grupo de seis o siete asteroides de tamaño superior que se dirigen hacia aquí, propulsados por una enorme fuerza gravitatoria.- Le contó ese tipo.-  
-Gracias. Manténganme informada.- Le pidió ella, cortando la comunicación.-

 

Suspirando largamente apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su cara entre ambas manos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Se preguntó en voz alta.- 

 

Pasaron un par de días y Gloria ya estaba bastante harta. Pensaba que ese tipo de cosas que le pedían sus clientes se reservaban únicamente a aquellos que eran torturados para que hablasen. No comprendía qué placer encontraba un tipo que deseaba ser pisoteado en la cara con el tacón de la bota de ella. O qué había de edificante para otro que solo insistía en ser castigado con latigazos. De todos modos ella tenía siempre mucho cuidado, siendo simples humanos podría matarles con facilidad si se pasaba. Sin embargo debía hacerlo muy bien puesto que esos chalados pagaban grande sumas y Kassandra estaba realmente contenta.

-Si sigues así, tendrás que empezar a contratar ayudantes.- Le comentaba divertida tras concluir la sesión con su último cliente.-   
-No me vendría mal esa chica a la que dices que estoy sustituyendo.- Comentó a ver si podía sacarle algo a su contertulia.-  
-Espero que regrese pronto porque si no se va a encontrar sin trabajo.- Convino Kassandra.- 

 

Gloria asintió desde luego. Al fin dio por terminada su jornada y se marchó. Siempre se iba tapándose el uniforme de sailor con un abrigo largo y en cuanto se ponía lejos del alcance del piso en el que “ trabajaba” revertía esa transformación quedando en ropas normales. Aprovechaba entonces para informar a su padre que permanecía a una distancia segura para no ser visto.

-Hoy tampoco ha aparecido.- Le comentó añadiendo.- Espero que ese hacker o lo que sea pueda rastrear su paradero y nos de su posición de una vez.  
-Si. – Afirmó su padre, vía intercomunicador.- Tengo otros asuntos que me reclaman. Y son muy importantes.

 

No quería decirle a su hija nada sobre esos asteroides que rondaban la Tierra. Por suerte desde la ciudad del Sur aquel que pasara sobre Sagan City un par de días antes no fue visible. Como tampoco causó daños, la noticia pasó con poco eco en los informativos. Mejor así.

-Si debes volver, padre. Entre Jalix y yo podemos ocuparnos del enemigo.- Le ofreció la joven.-  
-Lo sé. Esperaré hasta mañana y si no hay noticias, tendré que dejaros este asunto a vosotros.- Convino él.-

 

En Sagan City mientras, la ya ex maestra pasó unos días muy malos sin estar con su hijo. Pero al verle de nuevo Daphne no pudo reconocer la expresión en la cara del niño. La miró como quien estuviera observando a un monstruo y no quería acercarse. Sucedió al poco de llegar a casa. Entró con jovialidad, de hecho, llevaba a la pequeña Leah en su cochecito, dormida y la dejó en su habitación. Su esposo y su hijo no habían regresado aun del colegio. Sin embargo, en su teléfono un mensaje comenzó a alarmarla. Era de Martin.

-Tenemos que hablar. Es muy grave. Se trata de David. – Era cuanto ponía.- 

 

Eso la hizo temblar de temor. ¡Ojalá que no fuera ninguna complicación en la salud del niño! Quiso escribir a su esposo en demanda de más información pero no hubo respuesta. Al fin, para su alivio, oyó abrirse la puerta de casa. Entonces vio entrar a su marido llevando de la mano al crío.

-Hola cariño.- Sonrió ella inmediatamente, más tranquila al verle pasar aparentemente sin ningún problema.-

 

Aunque David no corrió a ella para darle un beso como solía, al contrario, se refugió tras su padre sin querer acercarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber ella mirando a su propio esposo que le devolvió una mirada de circunstancias y de pesar.- Hijo…ya he vuelto a traer a tu hermanita y a verte. Pero me tendré que ir pronto…¿estás bien?.

Al fin, llegó el tan temido momento que ella casi había olvidado. David reuniendo fuerzas y entre sollozos, apenas si pudo balbucear.

-Mama, tú no eres una desviada. ¿A qué no?

 

La expresión del niño y ese forma de preguntarle la impactaron más que nada en toda su vida. Por un instante se quedó sin habla. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo poder responder a eso. ¿Mentirle a su propio hijo?. No, eso sería absurdo. ¿La verdad? ¿Cómo podría encajarla? El propio Martin medió entonces para decirle al crio con tono afectuoso pero firme.

-David, es tu madre. No le debes preguntar esas cosas. No está bien…  
-No, déjale.- Suspiró ella con tono entre consternado y preocupado para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, tesoro?  
-Algunos niños del colegio dicen que lo eres.- Gimoteó el pequeño.- Y ya no vas a clase. Ni estás en casa, solo te vas con Leah y con la tía Steph. ¡No nos quieres a papá ni a mí porque somos chicos! - Dedujo para horror de sus progenitores.-  
-¡No, eso no es cierto, cariño! - Exclamó ella lanzándose a abrazarle para añadir con emotivo tono una vez le estrechó entre sus brazos.- ¡Claro que os quiero, más que a nada en el mundo! ¡Nunca pienses lo contrario! Solo son cosas… de mayores. Tú no puedes entenderlo todavía… 

 

Martin entre tanto miraba la escena lleno de pesar. Él mismo tuvo que hablar con el padre Michael. El religioso le citó en su despacho poco antes de la hora de salida.

-Lamento terriblemente lo sucedido en tu familia.- Le dijo el sacerdote.- Entiendo como te debes sentir. Has de saber que tienes todo el apoyo de la institución.  
-Gracias Padre.- Repuso él con evidente envaramiento y desolación.-  
-Siempre has sido un profesor ejemplar. Y hasta hoy mismo, creíamos que tu esposa lo era. Supongo que comprenderás que , después de lo que ha admitido ser, ya no tiene cabida entre nosotros.  
-Con todo el respeto padre Michael.- Se atrevió a responder.- Mi mujer sigue siendo una magnífica maestra. Ama a su profesión y a los niños bajo su cuidado. Su orientación sexual no cambia eso.

 

El sacerdote no replicó enseguida. Movió levemente la cabeza pero le contestó a su subordinado con tinte incluso de admiración.

-Que digas eso de ella, incluso tras lo que te ha hecho, te honra. Sin embargo, en este lugar queremos personas con una moralidad intachable y que puedan inculcar en los niños y niñas del centro la verdad de la fe. Nadie que se aparte de un modo tan escandaloso del camino recto puede continuar enseñando aquí.  
-Entiendo su punto de vista.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- Pero le ruego que comprenda también el mío. Daphne es mi esposa, y yo la amo. Y eso no cambiará.  
-Y me parece maravilloso.- Contestó el religioso con aprobación.- Por ello te pido que la ayudes. Por supuesto que debes amarla y luchar por ella y por tu familia. Quizás tú puedas convencerla de que se someta a alguna terapia.   
-No sé si eso estará en mi mano, padre.- Musitó Martin.- Puede que sea yo quien deba someterse a una terapia en primer lugar…  
-Ha debido ser muy duro para ti.- Convino el sacerdote palmeando amistosamente la espalda de su contertulio.- Ten por seguro , hijo, que esto es una prueba de fe. Has demostrado ser un hombre justo y un buen docente. Debo decirte que yo ya voy teniendo una edad y que, probablemente me jubilaré en unos pocos años. Y quiero que sepas que, entre algunos nombres que he barajado para sustituirme, figura el tuyo.  
-¿El mío?- Se sorprendió Martin.-  
-Si, no depende de mí, claro, pero serías uno de los candidatos a quienes yo recomendaría al consejo del centro, si tuviera que decantarme por un nuevo director. Por ello lamento tanto, además de por lo que significa para una familia y para la moral, lo que ha hecho tu esposa.

 

Martin no replicó. Cuando habló de una terapia para sí mismo no se refería a lo que su superior creyó entender. Él se sabía responsable de gran parte de lo ocurrido. A sabiendas privó a Daphne de haber tenido la vida que posiblemente le hubiera correspondido. ¿Y si su destino hubiera sido el vivir con Sabra? ¿Y si, aunque esa piloto jamás hubiese aparecido, Daphne no hubiera querido casarse con él?. Posiblemente así hubiese sido de no mediar la aparición de ese extraño individuo. Estaba claro que, si su esposa era homosexual, tarde o temprano se habría enamorado de otra mujer. Solo el miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a ella o a su familia la había contenido. Recordaba ahora cuando la encontró en la cama con la doctora Sullivan. Y eso fue quizás, porque David, separándose de su madre, le sacó de aquellos pensamientos gritando precisamente eso.

-Te vi desnuda con la doctora, entonces, es verdad lo que los otros niños dicen.- Afirmó con espanto y rabia.- ¡Eso hacen las invertidas!

 

Daphne estaba congelada, con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, sin saber qué replicar a eso. Una vez más su marido la ayudó, con tono paciente y afectuoso le respondió al crio.

-Hijo, estabas muy enfermo, tenías mucha fiebre, seguro que imaginaste esas cosas.  
-¡Júramelo, mamá! - Insistió él, sin atender a esas palabras de su padre.- En el colegio dicen que si se jura no se puede mentir.

 

Puesta de rodillas su destrozada madre no pudo evitar llorar, entre balbuceos, apenas fue capaz de responder.

-¡Te lo juro, cariño! Te juro que tú y tu hermana sois lo que más quiero en este mundo. Por favor, nunca olvides eso. Pase lo que pase.

 

El niño se dejó abrazar una vez más, confiado en que ese juramento también valía para su pregunta anterior. Su madre lloraba aferrándose a él como si temiera perderle para siempre una vez le hubiese soltado.

-David, por favor, ve a tu cuarto. Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le pidió Martin.-

 

El crio obedeció enseguida, dando la impresión de estar aliviado al separarse de su madre. Daphne solo lloraba arrodillada, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Su marido la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Por favor.- Le pidió él.- Tenemos que mantenernos juntos por los niños.  
-Yo…lo siento.- Fue finalmente capaz de decir ella.- No quiero que David sufra, ni que le insulten. Para mí es lo más importante junto con Leah. Pero ya he dado el paso y ahora, ya no… no podría volver…no sería capaz de volver atrás. Han sido muchos años viviendo una vida que no era la mía.  
-Nadie dice que des un paso atrás. Solo te pido que no destruyas la familia.- Respondió su cabizbajo y entristecido esposo, remachando.- Yo te quiero.   
-Ya..- Suspiró ella enjugándose las lágrimas.- Sé que me quieres…pero…  
-Tú a mí no, ¿verdad?- Repuso el chico con resignada tristeza.-

 

Daphne no quiso mirarle a los ojos y se limitó a darse la vuelta. Puede que así, le resultase más fácil responder a ello y finalmente lo hizo con un tono conciliador, pero al tiempo amargo y consternado.

-No puedo mentirte. Tú eres importante para mí, eres el padre de mis hijos. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. Sin embargo, jamás llegué a sentir lo mismo contigo que cuando estaba con Sabra. O incluso con Julieth.- Confesó.- Es extraño.- Añadió ahora con un tinte más de reflexión y sorpresa.- De unos días a esta parte, es como si estos años casi fueran como un sueño. No sé como es posible que tú y yo…

Martin no obstante si que parecía entender lo que pasaba. Y le desveló a su esposa.

-Es debido a que he destruido la agenda. Esa en la que tomaba notas. Te he liberado. Al menos eso creo.   
-¿Liberarme?- Replicó ella con incredulidad.-  
-La verdad, no sé realmente si funcionará así.- Suspiró él chico.- Al menos eso pensaba cuando la quemé.

Y es que tras aquella confesión de Daphne, Martin quiso dar a su mujer la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz, aunque ella dijo ahora con amargura.

-¿A esto le llamas liberarme? ¿A que mi hijo no quiera ni mirarme a la cara? ¿A tener que salir del colegio en el que he trabajado durante años por la puerta de atrás?...Ahora pienso, tantos años de silencio, de tragarme lo que realmente sentía y deseaba ¿para qué?.- Concluyó con rabia, elevando el tono.- No puedo quedarme en este planeta. ¿A dónde podría ir?...¿Qué voy a hacer?  
-No lo sé.- Contestó su consternado marido.- Ojalá lo supiera. Créeme, me gustaría poder compensarte por todos estos años. Y sobre todo, desearía que, al menos en algún momento, hubiese sido capaz de hacerte feliz. Aunque fuera solamente un instante.

 

Daphne le miró ahora también con lástima. A fin de cuentas había compartido muchos años junto a él y Martin no se merecía su desprecio. Ella aun dudaba que todo aquello fuera debido a esas anotaciones suyas, o lo que fuesen. ¿Qué había hecho con ella, hechizarla como si de un mago se tratara? Entonces. ¿Por qué pudo finalmente armarse de valor y salir del armario? ¿Acaso se lo había permitido él?. No lo creía. En cualquier caso, seguía siendo su esposo y, como ella misma había admitido, el padre de sus hijos. No podía volverle la espalda por completo, como tampoco podía hacerlo con los pequeños.

-Por ahora..- Musitó tratando de reunir coraje e incluso decidir sobre la marcha qué diría.- Al menos por un tiempo, será mejor que estemos juntos…por los niños. Tendremos que hacer comprender a David que, aunque las cosas entre nosotros dos hayan cambiado, él sigue siendo el hijo de ambos, igual que Leah.  
-Claro.- Convino su marido.-  
-Yo pasaré a verle todos los días, pero me iré a vivir con mi hermana.- Añadió Daphne con un tono más amable.- Me llevaré a Leah conmigo, todavía es muy pequeña, me necesita más. Pero no te preocupes, la verás cuando tú quieras.

 

Martin asintió despacio, al menos su mujer era razonable en eso. El que escuchó tras la puerta, llorando con gran tristeza y rabia fue David. El crío no podía entender porque su madre quería marcharse. Apenas entendió muchas de las cosas que hablaron sus padres. Solo deseaba que esa pesadilla se acabase. Quizás estuviera dormido y ese mal sueño concluyese al despertar.

-Hablaré con el tío By.- Pensó animándose un poco.- Él es sacerdote, y es bueno. Si mamá es una pecadora la podrá perdonar. 

 

En la ciudad del Sur, Gloria terminó otro trabajo más. Tras dar una apática (al menos para ella) “ paliza” al cliente de turno, se quitó su “disfraz” de Sailor Star light y suspiró.

-Espero que el enemigo venga pronto…esto es mucho más duro que combatir a cualquier guerrero. O al menos, es humillante.

 

Había hablado con Jalix y él, fiel a su coartada se hacía pasar por un cliente al que solo le gustaba que las chicas le insultasen y le azotasen un poco. El saiyajin tuvo que soportar la indignidad de aquello como si de un sacrificio más se tratase para cumplir la misión. O enfocándolo como un extraño tipo de entrenamiento. No obstante, esa persona no hacía acto de presencia. La saiyajin tuvo entonces una sospecha.

-No sé. Esa tal Kassandra no me parece de fiar.- Se dijo.-

 

Así pues quiso ver a la dueña del negocio. Quedó con ella en un lugar apartado del planeta. Una zona entre la ciudad del Sur y los bosques meridionales. Llegó volando y tuvo que esperar a que el deslizador de su confidente apareciera. Éste la hizo aguardar unos treinta minutos, pero al fin llegó. Se detuvo junto a ella que permanecía impávida, cruzada de brazos, con ropa cómoda y zapatillas deportivas. Por su parte, la mujer que descendió del vehículo iba bien vestida, zapatos de tacón y traje de ejecutiva.

-He venido directa de un servicio.- Le comentó la recién llegada.- Un cliente que deseaba que su jefa le diera unos azotes.  
-Interesante.- Repuso irónicamente Gloria para ir directa al grano.- Llevo esperando ya una semana y esa presunta infiltrada no ha aparecido aun. Tengo la impresión de que alguien que está al corriente de la operación le ha dado un aviso.

 

Nelly, que era su interlocutora, la miró con estupefacción. Enseguida se apresuró a negar.

-Yo no he avisado a nadie. Solamente informé a mi hermana de que iríais a la casa.  
-Entiendo.- Repuso lacónicamente Gloria.-  
-¿No irás a pensar que ella os ha traicionado?- Le preguntó Nelly sin andarse con rodeos.-  
-No lo sé. Tendríamos que asegurarnos. Es más, mis sospechas recaen fundamentalmente en ella. - Fue la contundente respuesta.-   
-Espero que te equivoques.- Afirmó la joven.- Kassandra arriesgó mucho por ayudarme.  
-Dime una cosa.- Quiso saber Gloria con tono de desconcierto.- ¿Realmente sois hermanas?. No sé, creo que esa mujer era esposa de tu padre. O que vivió con él. ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, no te equivocas. -Admitió Nelly.- Es una larga historia. Aunque por lo que veo ya sabes algo.  
-Mi padre me ha contado muchas cosas. Mientras entrenamos hablamos también. – Le reveló la saiyajin a su vez.- Y hace mucho tiempo él tuvo que vérselas con un ser realmente extraño. Que podía adoptar las formas de otros…  
-Si, un simbionte.- Completó su interlocutora.- Verás…si tienes tiempo me gustaría contártelo todo.  
-Por ahora, no tengo prisa.- Afirmó la saiyajin, interesada en saber más sobre aquello.-

 

Y su contertulia le contó su asombrosa historia. Gloria desde luego quedó muy sorprendida. Una vez que el relato concluyó pudo recapitular.

-Si lo he comprendido bien.- Dijo la saiyajin.- Entonces Kassandra es tu hermana porque es parte de ese mismo simbionte que te dio la vida.  
-Así es.- Corroboró Nelly.- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?. Nuestro lazo es realmente muy fuerte. No creo que ella me traicionase.  
-De todos modos, si se había comprometido en esa misión, y como me has dicho, esa otra Arcoily también fue modificada con partes de ese simbionte, o algo similar, puede que asimismo se sienta obligada con ella.- Afirmó Gloria.-  
-Eso no lo sé.- Admitió su interlocutora.-   
-Me temo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.- Sentenció la saiyajin.- 

 

Entre tanto, en casa de Sonia y de Mei Ling, ambas hablaban sobre lo sucedido ese fin de semana. Con todo el dolor de su corazón vieron que al niño no solo no le preocupaba estar con Rafa sino que hasta parecía encantado de aceptar a ese extraño como a su papá. 

-Si te paras a pensarlo es normal.- Suspiró una resignada y abatida Mei Ling.- Nuestro hijo se habrá empezado a hacer preguntas. Ya tiene los cinco años y ha visto que, la mayoría de sus compañeros de colegio tienen un padre y una madre. Hasta ahora no tenía uso de razón suficiente pero, poco a poco, irá atando cabos…  
-Así es.- Admitió su esposa.- Y no sería justo por nuestra parte, a sabiendas de que tiene un padre, negarle el derecho a conocerle. ¿Quién sabe?- Quiso alegar tratando de ser optimista.- Puede que Rafa haya cambiado. Al menos la mirada que tenía cuando vio a Richard parecía sincera. Se sentía orgulloso. ¡Ojalá que al final fuera una presencia positiva en la vida de nuestro hijo, si tal y como dijo en el juicio no pretende para nada inmiscuirse en la custodia.  
-Pero también dijo que os quería a los dos.- Le recordó Mei Ling.- No olvides eso.  
-Sabe que eso es imposible.- La despreocupó su contertulia.-  
-Después de ver hasta donde ha sido capaz de llegar, yo no le subestimaría.- Objetó la oriental.-

 

Estaban hablando sobre eso cuando apareció un mensaje en el holo video. Era para Mei Ling. Sorprendida y alegre en un principio, la oriental vio aparecer el rostro de su primo Zhao. No obstante la noticia que éste le transmitió, lejos de ser buena, la sumió en una gran tristeza.

-Hola prima, hace mucho que no nos comunicamos. Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias. Verás, no sé cómo decirlo con delicadeza, supongo que no es posible. Tu padre está muy enfermo. No le queda mucho. Y ha dicho, bueno… quería verte antes de… ya sabes…Comprendo que esto será muy difícil para ti y si no vienes todos aquí lo entenderán. Fueron ellos los que quisieron romper contigo. En cualquier caso , era mi obligación como familiar informarte de ello. Espero que seas muy feliz con tu vida y con tu matrimonio. 

 

Al terminar de escuchar eso, las lágrimas corrían por el semblante de la oriental. Su esposa la miraba con tristeza también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó tímidamente Sonia.-  
-Nada.- Suspiró su interlocutora apresurándose a limpiarse el rostro, casi como si hubiera cometido un crimen por llorar, apresurándose a añadir.- Es tal y como ha dicho Zhao. Me repudiaron, quisieron apartarme de la familia. Decían no tener hija, ¿verdad? pues bien, ¡yo tampoco tengo padres!  
-Eso es muy duro.- Declaró Sonia posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su cónyuge.- Te comprendo, pero…ahora que somos madres precisamente , sabemos lo que se quiere a un hijo. Y si tu padre, bueno, si desea verte antes de…en fin, es que te sigue queriendo pese a todo.  
-Aunque así fuera. No puedo dejaros a ti y a Richard precisamente ahora.- Repuso su contertulia.-   
-Estaremos bien. Las cosas se han aclarado y sigo siendo la tutelar de la custodia de nuestro hijo.- Sonrió la española.- No te preocupes por eso. En cuanto a ir a la Tierra a ver a tu padre o no, eso solo depende de ti. Te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que decidas.  
-Gracias cariño.- Suspiró Mei Ling abrazándose a ella.-

 

Y decidió tomarse unos pocos días para pensarlo. Dentro de ella pugnaban esos dos sentimientos encontrados. Quería a sus padres y nunca dejó de hacerlo, pero se sentía muy herida y dolida por su desprecio y la forma en que la repudiaron. Entendía que eso fue debido a las tradiciones que todavía encorsetaban muchas regiones de su país. Así transcurrió una semana. Para todos las cosas continuaron casi con normalidad. Una tarde, de paseo por Sagan City, Akane Karasuma y Reiko Aya iban charlando. En sus atuendos civiles no llamaban la atención salvo a algún que otro tipo que las miraba con admiración. Siendo sailors su juventud y belleza duraba mucho más que las de cualquier persona normal. De todos modos aquello era lo que menos les preocupaba.

-Tuvimos suerte la última vez.- Comentaba Reiko.- Esos meteoritos no eran demasiado grandes y pudieron ser interceptados con éxito.  
-Pero los que están en camino no serán tarea fácil.- Afirmó Akane.- Menos mal que podemos contar con los saiyajin para ayudarnos.  
-Y por si fuera poco esa guerra de agresiones entre los fanáticos de la Congregación y otros grupos antisistema como las Feminax o la colectivos pro pecado, que se hace llamar aquellos que han sufrido la persecución de esos religiosos.- Comentó Reiko.-

 

Y sucedía que, en los últimos meses y cada vez en un número más creciente, hechos realmente tristes y lamentables se habían estado produciendo en las calles de algunas ciudades del planeta. Grupos de “moralistas”, como se hacía llamar, habían estado persiguiendo y dando palizas a varias personas, bien por sorprenderlas en actitudes, según ellos, poco morales o por tener la sospecha de que eran desviadas. Al menos dos chicos había sido ingresados en el hospital por una tremenda agresión, cuando una de esas partidas les sorprendió besándose en el parque. Otra muchacha también había recibido unos cuantos golpes, acusada de ejercer la prostitución. Por el contrario, los grupos anti moralistas, había atacado y golpeado a un sacerdote y enviado al hospital a su vez a alguno de esos “defensores de las buenas costumbres”.

-Las autoridades se empiezan a ver impotentes para frenar esto.- Suspiró Akane.- Y nosotras tampoco lo tenemos sencillo. Ni siquiera con Iron Mouse y Tin Nyanko ayudándonos podemos patrullar las calles a todas horas ni estar en todos los sitios.  
-Eso cuando nos ayudan.- Añadió Reiko apostillando con resignada sorna.- Lo que no suele suceder muy a menudo.  
-Y las Star Light tampoco pueden estar en Nature permanentemente. Aunque hubo rumores de que , al menos una de ellas, estaba por aquí. Hace poco que evitó el atraco a un banco.- Comentó Akane, añadiendo con extrañeza.- Sin embargo no sabemos cual de ellas fue. Tampoco contactó con nosotras.  
-Si, es algo bastante raro.- Convino su compañera.-  
-Y por desgracia, Galaxia Sama y las demás, están muy ocupadas con el otro tema.- Aseveró Akane.- En cualquier momento podría llegar otra lluvia de meteoritos.

 

En eso estaban charlando cuando Reiko , mirando hacia el cielo a tenor de las palabras de su contertulia, observó algo raro en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

-Mira. ¿No es un niño el que está subido ahí?- Le indicó a su compañera.-

 

Akane dirigió la mirada hacia ese lugar, descubriendo una pequeña figura que, en efecto, daba la impresión de ser un crio no demasiado mayor. Estaba aproximándose al borde peligrosamente.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó.- Parece como si fuera a tirarse.  
-¡Corre, transformémonos en ese callejón.- Le dijo su interlocutora.-

 

Las dos se apresuraron a invocar sus poderes reapareciendo como sailors en pocos segundos, aquel crio entre tanto estaba ya subido al mismo borde de ese edificio. Extendiendo los brazos en cruz se balanceó peligrosamente ante las miradas de horror de otros peatones que pasaban por allí. Una de ellos chilló con angustia y espanto.

-¡No hijo, por favor! Baja de ahí…

 

Pero el niño, o bien no escuchó esa desesperada súplica o estaba decidido a consumar su acción obedeciendo literalmente esa orden. A los pocos segundos y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer al vacío entre los gritos de los abajo presentes. Sobre todo los de su angustiada y horrorizada madre, quien se tapó la cara con ambas manos para no ver aquello. Por suerte, alguien iba a intervenir. Dos figuras corrieron hacia allí a gran velocidad.

-¡Vamos Siren!-. La urgió su compañera.-

 

La aludida, junto con Lead Crow, dio un salto prodigioso para interceptar a aquel crio que caía a plomo. Ambas estaban estupefactas pero gracias a sus poderes y destrezas lograron entre las dos atraparle sano y salvo a pocos metros del suelo. Al fin aterrizaron, sujetando cada una con una mano al crio bajo sus axilas.

-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó Siren, con una rodilla en tierra y mirándole aun entre atónita y alarmada una vez lo dejaron en pie sobre la calle.-  
-Si, gracias. Era cierto lo que el obispo dijo.- Sonrió entonces el niño.-   
-¿Como se te ha ocurrido hacer una cosa como esa?- Le regañó Crow, aunque sin elevar demasiado el tono.- De no haber estado nosotras aquí te habrías matado.

 

Aunque el niño pareció no darse por aludido, al menos en lo que a la bronca se refería y replicó con tinte confiado e incluso alegre.

-Sois los ángeles que Dios ha enviado a salvarme. Por eso no tenía miedo.

Las dos sailors cruzaron miradas de asombro y desconcierto.

-¿Ángeles?- Repitió Siren deseando saber a su vez.- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?  
-David Carson.- Repuso él aseverando convencido.- ¿Y vosotras sois dos ángeles del Señor. ¿A que si?

 

Y es que, observando cuan hermosas eran y las extrañas ropas que vestían, el niño pensó que de eso debían de tratarse. No veía sus alas pero quizás ahora estuvieran disfrazadas. De todos modos el desesperado grito de una mujer interrumpió aquello. Venía corriendo hacia ellos, sin parar de chillar.

-¡David!, hijo…

 

Una mujer rubia se precipitó hacia el crío abrazándose a él, no paraba de llorar. Las dos sailors la miraron perplejas. Lo mismo que el grupo de curiosos que observaba a prudente distancia.

-¿Es usted su madre?-Quiso saber Crow con tono comedido.-   
-Gracias, muchas gracias. - Repuso esa llorosa mujer.- Me llamo Daphne Carson.- Gracias a que estaban ustedes aquí…

No pudo evitar romper a llorar una vez más por toda la tensión y la angustia acumuladas durante esos terribles momentos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Le sugirió Siren a su colega, al ver que, cada vez más curiosos se arremolinaban en torno suyo.- ¿No crees?

 

La interpelada asintió. Hubo aplausos para ellas y algunos vitorearon a las sailors guardianas de Nature. Otros en cambio murmuraban sobre lo sucedido. Al fin, andando de prisa junto con esa madre y su hijo, las dos se alejaron por calles menos transitadas. Una vez estuvieron lejos de esa multitud, Daphne se encaró con el niño, todavía entre lágrimas. Con tono entre furioso y desgarrado le preguntó.

-¿Porqué, porqué has hecho eso? Si estas dos señoritas no llegan a intervenir habrías muerto.

 

Aunque el crio se limitó a mirarla sin parecer estar preocupado y repitió.

-Ha sido la voluntad de Dios, tal y como el obispo me dijo. No debo temer nada si creo en Él, hace milagros. 

 

Aquellas palabras dejaron a su madre perpleja. Sus dos salvadoras entre tanto volvieron a mirarse con estupor. Finalmente fue Crow quien declaró.

-Celebramos que estés bien, David…Ahora debemos irnos. Ten mucho cuidado. No vuelvas a repetirlo. ¿Vale?  
-Si, señora, cuide bien de él.- Insistió Siren mirando preocupada ahora a la todavía agitada madre de ese crio.- Hasta pronto.

 

Daphne apenas pudo asentir. Esas extrañas guardianas desaparecieron tras dar dos enormes saltos. Se movían a una velocidad tal que no pudo ya verlas. Aunque eso lejos estaba de preocuparla. Al fin pudo centrarse en su hijo y tras doblar una rodilla y posar ambas manos sobre los hombros del niño, preguntarle otra vez con un tono más calmado y lleno de interés.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el obispo?

Antes de recibir una réplica su teléfono le avisó de un mensaje. Éste decía.

-Estoy en la sede de modas Deveraux con Leah. Espero que hayas encontrado a tu hijo.

 

Daphne suspiró aliviada. Entonces, mientras se encaminaban hacia allí, se centró nuevamente en David repitiéndole la pregunta. El niño se lo contó. Hacía unos días fue a ver a su tío Byron, para decirle lo que pasaba en casa y rezar por su madre. Llegó a la Iglesia y fue hacia el confesionario. Sin embargo su tío no estaba. En su lugar, ese hombre de barba negra y ojos profundos y azules le saludó.

-Hola. ¿A qué venías muchacho?- Quiso saber ese tipo.-  
-A ver a mi tío Byron.- Le contó él.- Quería que rezase por mi madre.  
-¿Está enferma?-Se interesó aquel tipo.-

David no quería contarle nada a ese señor, pero éste enseguida se presentó. Con afabilidad le dijo.

-Soy el obispo Corbin. Puedes hablar conmigo o confesarte si lo deseas. Eso garantizará que cualquier cosa que me cuentes quede en secreto. Y al mismo tiempo, Dios te escuchará y te ayudará.  
-¿De verdad?- Preguntó el esperanzado crio.-  
-Claro.- Sonrió ese hombre asegurándole.- Él incluso envió a sus ángeles a ayudar a quien lo necesita. Y hasta el mismo Satanás les teme. Incluso llegó a tentar a nuestro Señor Jesús, diciendo que se arrojase desde lo alto para que sus ángeles le recogieran antes de caer. Así de poderos es Dios.  
-Entonces seguro que podrá ayudar a mi madre.- Afirmó David.-

 

Y ese hombre abrió la puerta del confesionario pasando al interior, tras dejar que el crio se sentase al otro lado, le preguntó.

-Dime, ¿qué es eso que tanto te preocupa sobre tu madre?  
-Algunos chicos dicen que es una invertida.- Suspiró el crio con pesar.- Yo le he pedido que jurara que no, y ella lo juró.  
-Entonces, asunto arreglado.- Afirmó jovialmente el obispo.- No se puede mentir en un juramento.  
-Pero es que, cuentan que ella misma dijo que lo era en un juicio.- Sollozó ahora el niño.-   
-Vaya. Eso es algo serio.- Admitió su inquisidor con un tono más preocupado, queriendo saber.- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?  
-Daphne, era maestra en el colegio, pero ya no viene.- Le contó el pequeño.-   
-Entiendo.- Repuso Corbin, añadiendo con tinte animoso pese a todo.- Puede que tu madre haya pecado gravemente entonces, pero todavía no hay motivo para desesperar. Mira, debes convencerla de que se arrepienta. Tú eres su hijo, seguro que te quiere muchísimo. Tienes por tanto que hacerla ver que está equivocada.  
-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?- Deseo saber el atribulado niño.- ¿Cómo sabré si es verdad lo que dicen de ella?  
-Necesitas una prueba de fe.- Le respondió el obispo. – Reza al Señor, él te dará una señal acerca de la verdad. Estoy convencido. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte y comportarte como un auténtico creyente. No temas, Dios estará contigo.  
-Gracias señor.- Dijo él.-

 

Y tras sonreír con aprobación y darle su bendición, ese hombre se marchó. David se sintió mucho más animado y lleno de esperanza. Al poco salía de clase y era precisamente su madre quien le aguardaba a unos metros del colegio, llevando a su hermana Leah en el cochecito. 

-Hola cariño.- Le saludó Daphne.-

 

Mientras su hijo relataba aquello, ella lo recordaba. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, no era ajena a las miradas de incredulidad y hasta de desprecio que sufrió por parte de algunos de los que, hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, fueran madres y padres de sus alumnos. Los que antaño charlaban amigablemente con ella no le dirigían ahora la palabra. Algunos murmuraban incluso con visible disgusto aunque tratando de que no les oyera, pese a todo y para su desgracia, Daphne sí que escuchó algunos comentarios muy poco agradables hacia su persona tales como.

-¿Cómo se atreve esa desviada a venir aquí?- Comentó una madre a otra.-  
-No tiene vergüenza. Es como esa otra, la modelo. Esa del juicio. – Repuso otro de los allí presentes.-   
-¿A qué esperan para echar a sus hijos de aquí?- Musitó una mujer joven, con aire escandalizado.- No quiero que infecten a los míos.

 

Bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose muy mal, se apartó cuanto pudo de esos corrillos de maledicentes. Al fin cuando su hijo apareció pudo suspirar tranquila. Tras saludarle el niño simplemente le contó que había ido a ver al tío By tras las clases pero que no estaba allí.

-Anda, vamos al mercado, tengo que comprar unas cosas.- Le indicó a David.-

Y tras darle un afectuoso beso en la frente a su hermanita que dormía, el niño asintió, declarando.

-Mamá, quiero ayudarte. Ya verás. Todo saldrá bien.  
-Muy bien cariño.- Sonrió ella con satisfacción.- 

 

De hecho Daphne creyó que su hijo se refería a hacer la compra. Bueno, irían, sacarían algunas holo fotos a los productos deseados y los enviarían a la central del mercado. Desde allí se los mandarían. Ya no era como antiguamente que debían ir a llevarse los artículos de consumo a casa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿a qué casa?. ¿A la que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo compartió con su marido? ¿O a la casa de su hermana en la que estaba provisionalmente instalada? Eso también le recordó…

-Papá está en una reunión. Hoy vienes conmigo a casa de tía Steph.- Le contó al crio.-   
-¿No vamos a ver a los abuelos Carson?- Quiso saber el niño.-  
-No.- Repuso sombríamente ella.-

 

Y es que desde que su confesión salió a la luz no se hablaba con sus todavía suegros. Pensativa no prestó mucha atención a las palabras del crio.

-Quiero ver a los abuelos, hace días que no vamos. Y tampoco vienes a casa…  
-Estoy muy ocupada ahora.- Replicó evasivamente ella.-

 

Al fin llegaron a ese centro comercial. Pendiente un momento de su hija no se dio cuenta de que el niño se había separado de ella. Fue cuando se encontró con Claire, una de las modelos que trabajaban con su hermana. Una chica de un metro ochenta y delgada, muy guapa y de largo pelo castaño con unos ojos azules intensos y preciosos. Pese a que venía ataviada con una camiseta informal, pantalones largos y zapatillas deportivas, lucía un cuerpazo realmente insinuador. Lo cierto es que Daphne se había fijado mucho en ella tras conocerla una noche, en una cena a la que fue con Stephanie y en donde se reunieron con algunas de las compañeras de su hermana pequeña. Entre ellas, esta chica tan agradable. Aunque claro, aparte de que era algunos años más joven que su propia hermana, Dap no estaba la situación como para pensar en flirtear. No obstante juraría que esa jovencita también le había dedicado toda su atención en aquella velada, en tanto charlaban de cosas intrascendentes.

-¡Qué sorpresa! - Sonrió afablemente Claire al verla.-   
-Venía a comprar, ya sabes. Con los niños apenas tengo tiempo.- Repuso tímidamente ella tras sonreír a su vez, sin poder evitar recorrerla con la mirada. - He ido a recoger a mi hijo David del colegio. Y tuve que llevarme a Leah conmigo.

 

No pudo evitar ese coqueteo. Aunque fuera bastantes años mayor, Daphne se sabía atractiva todavía. Era una mujer joven aun, pero más madura que su interlocutora. Y eso atraía a algunas chicas jóvenes. Además, había perdido ya unos kilos entrenando con su hermana o quizás por la simple congoja de su situación. Pensando en eso su entusiasmo disminuyó, más cuando escuchó a la recién llegada preguntarla mientras miraba en derredor con expresión sorprendida.

-¿A tu hijo? No le veo. ¿Ya le has llevado a casa?  
-No,…está aquí.- Contestó ella sin comprender a qué venia esa observación.-

 

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que David había desaparecido.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó en voz alta con evidente gesto de zozobra.-  
-Tranquila, te ayudaré a buscarle.- Se ofreció Claire.- 

 

Las dos miraron por allí sin verle, luego salieron del centro comercial y buscaron por las calles adyacentes. Muy preocupada, Daphne le pidió entonces a la chica.

-Por favor, ¿serías tan amable de llevar a Leah con mi hermana? Estará en vuestra sede. Yo tengo que encontrar a David.  
-Claro. No hay problema.- Afirmó una inquieta Claire.- Ya te aviso cuando llegue. Escribe cuando le encuentres.   
-Gracias , muchas gracias.- Pudo decir la agitada madre, tomando una mano de aquella chica entre las suyas.- De verdad…

 

Claire pareció ruborizarse un poco, aunque no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó empujando el cochecito de la dormida cría. Por su parte Daphne siguió buscando. Estaba desesperada y respirando con zozobra. Tendría que llamar a la policía y a su esposo. ¡Esto era lo que le faltaba! Y fue en ese instante cuando oyó a alguien exclamar.

-Mirad eso. Es un niño. ¿Qué hace subido ahí arriba? ¡Se va a matar!

Y al elevar la vista no tardó en descubrir de quién se trataba. No pudo evitar gritar con horror.

-¡No hijo, por favor! ¡Baja de ahí!

 

Ahora, rememorando aquello todavía con desazón y temor, le preguntó al pequeño una vez más.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?...¿Por qué subiste ahí?  
-Vi una señal.- Le contó su hijo, prosiguiendo con su propio relato.-

 

Tras separarse un poco para curiosear unos juguetes vio llegar a esa chica alta y guapa. No le gustó la manera en la miraba a su madre ni como la sonreía. Y menos cuando ésta le sonrió también. Eso no estaba bien. Los chicos de su colegio decían que cuando dos mujeres se miraban mucho y se sonreían así, seguro que eran desviadas. 

-Dios, me tienes que ayudar a curar a mi madre.- Suplicó mirando hacia lo alto.-

 

Fue cuando descubrió unas escaleras de caracol, como las que le habían contando que aparecían en la Biblia, cuando Jacob tuvo un sueño, estas no obstante, tan solo ascendían hacia una planta de ese edificio. No se lo pensó, subiendo de inmediato por ellas. 

-Claro, de aquí bajaron los ángeles.- Se dijo él maravillado.-

 

Tras subir todos los peldaños vio una puerta, la empujó comprobando que estaba abierta. Así pudo salir a la azotea. Estaba alto y tenía una muy buena vista de la calle.

-Si pido ayuda seguro que algún ángel vendrá a verme. Como dicen en el colegio. Y el obispo me contó algo de unos ángeles yendo a rescatar a Jesús cuando éste se caía. No me acuerdo bien, pero seguro que fue así.

 

Y confiadamente extendió sus brazos formando una cruz, como le habían enseñado a hacer. Se subió a ese borde. Estaba muy alto pero no le daba miedo. Había gente abajo mirándole, algunos gritaban. Creyó escuchar la voz de su madre, pero no entendió lo que decía.

-Ya voy.- Musitó.- 

 

Tras un rato de dudar al fin se decidió. Avanzando e inclinándose se dejó caer. Era una sensación rara, el suelo se iba acercando, aunque no tenía temor. En ese momento, cuando le quedaba poco para llegar abajo, esas dos ángeles le sujetaron…

-¿Lo ves mamá? Dios me ha hecho caso.- Remachó su narración con evidente alegría.-  
-No han sido ángeles, fueron dos sailors guardianas.- Le rebatió Daphne, mostrándose ahora preocupada y con evidente enfado.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer una cosa así? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo jamás!

 

Ahora el niño bajó la cabeza, su entusiasmo se había desvanecido y musitó.

-Solo lo hice para ver si podía ayudarte.  
-¿Ayudarme?...- Repitió su madre sin entender nada.- ¿Cómo ibas a ayudarme si te matas?  
-Si que podía.- Se reafirmó él.- El obispo me dijo que tenía que ayudarte.  
-El obispo.- Suspiró ella tratando de no estallar de rabia.- Ese hombre ¿te dijo que hicieras algo así?  
-Me dijo que tuviera fe en Dios.- Contestó el pequeño.-

 

Daphne luchaba por calmarse, al fin, con tono cortante le ordenó al niño.

-Vamos a buscar a tu hermana. Tuve que dejársela a una amiga de tu tía.   
-Yo solo quería ayudarte.- Insistió el crio con desolación.-

Su madre movió la cabeza, aunque pensándolo mejor, contestó con tono más calmado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Puede que lo hayas hecho.

 

Al menos eso sirvió para que su hijo animase su expresión. Eso merecía la pena. Ella solo deseaba que David fuera capaz de comprender que las cosas no eran como se las contaban en ese centro. De hecho, esto la había decidido. Desde luego y como le había dicho al crio, le ayudó a tomar la determinación de actuar, pero no en el modo en el que ese miserable y sus acólitos habían imaginado. El camino hasta la sede de modas Deveraux estuvo tranquilo, no habló más con el niño. Al llegar, por fortuna, Stephanie estaba allí, haciéndose cargo de su sobrina.

-Claire me ha contado que David se perdió.- Dijo su hermana menor al verles aparecer.- Menos mal que lo encontraste.  
-Ya te lo explicaré con más calma en tu casa.- Repuso Daphne sin querer entrar en más detalles de momento.- Gracias por cuidar de Leah.  
-Es mi sobrina.- Sonrió Steph mirando a la cría con arrobo.- Es un placer. Me encanta estar con ella. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor es una futura diseñadora.- Se rio al mirarla.- 

 

Y es que la pequeña estaba jugando en un pequeño recinto que habían preparado para ella. Dibujando en un papel con un pintalabios, tan feliz. Un par de chicas de la casa estaban a su lado haciéndola reír y entreteniéndola. Las dos debían ser aspirantes a modelos, guapas y altas, una morena y otra rubia. Aunque ahora daban la impresión de ser tan crías como la pequeña a la que cuidaban. 

-Muchas gracias a todas.- Repuso Dap cuando tomó a su niña en brazos.- ¿No está Claire? Quisiera agradecerle su amabilidad.  
-Me temo que tenía que trabajar.- Le explicó Steph.- Me avisó en cuanto llegó. Y luego te envió un mensaje.  
-Si, lo recibí.- Admitió Daphne.- La escribiré para disculparme por las molestias.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?. Ya es casi mi hora de salir y puedo irme ya contigo.- Le ofreció Stephanie.-

 

Su hermana asintió. Finalmente y tras despedirse de las chicas llevaron a los críos a casa de su tía. Una vez estos cenaron y se acostaron ambas mujeres charlaron un rato. Dap le contó lo sucedido a su hermana que se horrorizó.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Sabe Martin algo de esto?  
-No, no he podido hablar con él todavía. Y no quiero que piense que soy incapaz de cuidar a nuestro hijo.- Repuso una apurada Daphne.- Ahora que ha aceptado que David pase algunas noches conmigo y con su hermana, si le contara lo ocurrido hasta podría demandarme por la custodia.  
-No digas tonterías, él jamás haría algo así.- Desestimó Steph, inquiriendo con visible interés.- ¿Qué tal van los trámites?. Ya sabes…  
-¿El divorcio?. Bien, se lo pedí y él no se ha negado. Pero aun no hemos empezado legalmente. En unos días tenemos que ir a un juzgado a comenzar el papeleo. Desde luego, debo reconocer que se lo está tomando muy bien.  
-Es duro para todos, pero quizás sea lo mejor.- Opinó su hermana menor.-   
-Por cierto. Cambiando de tema.- Preguntó Daphne.- ¿Sabes algo de By? Hace días que no le he visto.  
-Tenía que ir a la ciudad del norte, a un seminario.- Creyó recordar Steph, agregando con desenfado.- Tampoco he hablado con él en bastante tiempo. Ya sabes como son esas cosas, se recluyen y meditan.

Su móvil sonó en ese instante, la modelo enseguida lo atendió, sonriendo al saludar.

-Hola cariño. Si, estoy en casa, sí, con mi hermana y los críos. Claro. ¿Por qué no?... Bien, en una hora. Hasta luego.

 

Tras colgar informó a Daphne que la observaba no sin curiosidad.

-Era Trent. Me ha invitado a salir. Hace unos días que no le veo. Está liado con un nuevo caso.   
-No lo hizo mal defendiendo a Sonia. Quizás eso le haya ayudado a mejorar su consideración dentro del bufete.- Especuló la ex maestra.-  
-Puede ser. Pero me alegro de que tenga un rato. ¡Y pensar que antes era él quien tenía que esperar a que yo pudiera disponer de algún momento!- Se sonrió la modelo.- En fin. ¿No te importará, verdad?...  
-Por favor.- Sonrió Daphne agregando con apuro en su voz.- Encima de que te estamos molestando al estar aquí…vete tranquila.  
-Tú no me molestas Dap, ni mucho menos mis sobrinos.- Le respondió cariñosamente su hermana.- 

 

Tras darse un abrazo la menor de las dos fue a arreglarse. Al rato ya estaba lista y se despidió de Daphne.

-Pásalo bien.- Le deseó ésta.-

 

Y Stephanie se marchó a su punto de encuentro con Trent. Entre tanto, Dap tomó su móvil y aprovechó para escribirle a Claire.

-Muchas gracias por ocuparte de mi hija. Quisiera compensártelo. Sé que las modelos no podéis comer cualquier cosa pero conozco un restaurante muy acogedor. Si te parece, me gustaría invitarte a cenar, en cuanto tengas un rato… - Se detuvo en su teclear, lo pensó detenidamente y borró cenar, en su lugar reescribió comer. Quizás no era buena idea precipitarse y un almuerzo no parecía tener esa connotación de cita que una cena sí llevaba aparejada consigo.- Un saludo y gracias otra vez. David apareció y por suerte está bien. Ahora él y su hermanita duermen…

 

Envió aquel mensaje y lanzó un suspiro tan largo como lleno de desahogo. No podía negárselo, esa chica le atraía mucho. Era preciosa y además muy agradable. Seguramente era un deseo inalcanzable. ¿Qué posibilidad habría de que fuera lesbiana? O de que, al menos, le gustasen también las mujeres. 

-Si no lo intento nunca lo sabré. Y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo en mi vida.- Se dijo tratando de animarse.- ¡Es ahora o nunca!…

 

Y eso también le daba el acicate que necesitaba para seguir poniéndose en forma. Asistía con regularidad al gimnasio con Steph. Al principio se hizo la remolona y no tenía muchas ganas pero luego, poco a poco, viéndose cada vez mejor, le fue tomando el gusto. Ahora quería avanzar más en sus ejercicios. Ya comenzaba a notarlo. Además de esos kilos de menos su cuerpo estaba más ágil, su piel más tersa y casi parecía haber rejuvenecido unos años. ¡Y por si fuera poco las estilistas y peluqueras de la Casa Deveraux la atendían al ser la hermana de la directora, como si de una modelo más se tratase!

-¿Quién me lo iba a haber dicho cuando acompañé a Steph a esa audición?- Recordó con una media sonrisa nostálgica.- Esa niña tan ilusionada…se ha convertido en una maravillosa mujer.

 

Aunque aquello le traía asimismo recuerdos de Sabra. Y eso hizo que su expresión desapareciera. Su antigua amante y gran amor habría seguramente rehecho su vida con otra mujer. Y ahora era el turno de ella para hacer lo mismo. ¡Ojalá pudiera lograrlo!... En eso pensaba cuando su móvil zumbó. Conteniendo el aliento, fue a ver si…

-Estaré encantada, gracias. Mañana si te viene bien, tengo libre entre las doce y las tres de la tarde. Me alegra que tu hijo esté de vuelta contigo. Fue un placer cuidar de tu niña, es una preciosidad. Besos, Claire.

 

Daphne sonrió. Eso de enviarle besos era algo bastante revelador. Ella solo puso saludos. Enseguida respondió al mensaje. Quedaron en un restaurante que conocía bien, no en vano había ido con Sabra en el pasado. Curiosamente jamás fue allí con Martin. 

-Ahora veremos que sucede mañana.- Suspiró esperanzada pensando.- Por lo pronto, iré a ponerme guapa al salón de belleza Deveraux.

 

Por su parte Stephanie llegó puntual. Sin embargo su novio la hizo esperar un poco. Al fin el chico llegó a la carrera, excusándose en cuanto la vio.

-¡Lo siento! Este condenado caso.- Pudo decir entre jadeos.-  
-¿Qué pasa, te tienen explotado?- Se rio ella sin darle importancia a esos escasos minutos de demora.-   
-Algo así.- Asintió él, ya sonriendo. La besó en los labios y, dándose la mano, se dirigieron a un restaurante.- Verás.- Le comentó el chico.- Estamos defendiendo a ese tal Salif Uman. Uno de los miembros de la agrupación islámica.

 

Al oír eso el gesto risueño de su pareja desapareció. Steph le dedicó una severa mirada y repuso sin ocultar su indignación.

-He escuchado el caso por la holo tele. Ese hombre ahorcó a un chico solo porque era homosexual. Según su criterio, la sharía le condenaba.  
-Pero ese chico no murió. Y mi cliente únicamente le puso una cuerda al cuello. Quería asustarle. Nada más. - Contestó Trent.- Fue un gesto simbólico.

Separándose de él, Stephanie movió la cabeza, elevando el tono con evidente enfado.

-Ahora no estamos en el tribunal. ¡No hace falta que le defiendas!  
-Es mi trabajo, y te estoy exponiendo únicamente los hechos. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Tampoco me parece bien lo que hizo. Pero tiene derecho a un juicio justo.  
-Si, con la misma justicia con la que él condenó a otra persona, ¡solo por ser gay! - Espetó su furiosa pareja.-

 

Trent miró nervioso en derredor. Algunas personas próximas casi a la entrada del restaurante, les estaban observando…incluso cuchicheaban y no parecía que sus comentarios fueran demasiado favorables.

-¿Sabes qué?- Añadió la indignada Steph, ajena a eso.- Ya no me apetece cenar.  
-¡Por favor, Stephanie! - Le rogó él.- Lo siento…Vamos a olvidarlo. Te prometo que no hablaré más de ese tema. 

 

La chica se cruzó de brazos y resopló…finalmente bajó la mirada y volvió a dirigirse a su novio con tono más sereno y arrepentido.

-Perdona. La verdad es que he pagado contigo mis propios problemas y los de mi hermana…¿sabes? No es nada fácil. No lo está siendo ni para ella ni tampoco para su marido. Y menos todavía para mi sobrino.  
-¿Están en tu casa, verdad?- Inquirió él con prevención, como si esa cuestión pudiera enfurecer más a su pareja.- ¿Van a seguir contigo, o Daphne tiene otros planes?  
-Si.- Admitió en cambio la chica con suavidad.- Al menos en tanto avanzan los trámites de su divorcio. Pero es muy duro. Mi hermana ha perdido su empleo, enseñar a los niños es lo que siempre le ha gustado…Y su familia se está rompiendo. Cuando la veo sé que sufre mucho, aunque delante de mí intenta parecer animada. Yo… no sé que hacer.- Suspiró con tristeza.-   
-Lo que estás haciendo, apoyarla y quererla.- Sonrió Trent posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia.- Es lo que necesita. Eres una estupenda hermana y una magnífica tía. Tus sobrinos te adoran.

 

Steph sonrió sintiéndose mejor. Eso era verdad. Y a ella le encantaba. Solo deseaba que su pobre hermana terminase con ese calvario cuanto antes y pudiera ser feliz. 

-Dejemos ya eso y hablemos un poco de nosotros.- Le propuso Trent.-  
-Claro.- Convino ella más relajada ya.-

 

Y mantuvieron una conversación abordando distintos temas. Tras un par de horas y media él la acompañó a casa. Pasó al interior y allí se encontraba precisamente Daphne. La mujer estaba viendo distraídamente la holo tele.

-Hola Dap.- Saludó él con algo de prevención.-  
-Hola Trent.- Sonrió débilmente ésta.-  
-¿Qué tal estás?  
-Bueno, un poco mejor.- Concedió su interlocutora suspirando.- Aunque he pasado un mal rato esta tarde.  
-Si, David se perdió. - Le comentó Stephanie a su novio con algo de apuro.-  
-No solo eso.- Confesó su hermana mayor.-

 

Daphne lo había estado pensando. ¡Su hijo casi se mata! Y todo por esa maldita manipulación a la que estaba siendo sometido en la escuela. Decidió confiar en Trent. Junto con Steph no tenía casi a nadie más. Hacía años que les conocía y el chico hizo lo que pudo por defender a Sonia en el juicio. Así que le contó lo que realmente había pasado y el muchacho se horrorizó.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó él.-  
-Por eso… quisiera preguntarte Trent, como abogado. ¿Podría demandar al colegio por lo sucedido?.- Inquirió tímidamente ella.- 

 

El joven no respondió enseguida, se tomó su tiempo para pensar y al cabo de unos segundos replicó dubitativamente.

-Veras, eso no sería nada fácil. Ellos podrían argumentar que David malinterpretó algo. O que no tienen nada que ver en eso. Y a buen seguro que relacionarían tu despido y achacarían tu denuncia a una vendetta. No creo que prosperase, la verdad. Y menos todavía con los jueces que hay por aquí.- Suspiró finalmente.-  
-Lo comprendo, gracias de todos modos, pero lo tenía que preguntar.- Dijo Dap sonriendo ahora para añadir dirigiéndose a su hermana.- Gracias a que Claire estaba allí y se ocupó de llevarse a Leah. ¿Sabes Trent? – Añadió centrándose ahora en el muchacho.- Fue tan amable que la he invitado a comer para darle las gracias.   
-Me parece muy bien.- Convino el joven.-   
-Vaya.- Pudo sonreír Steph queriendo saber no sin poner un gesto sorprendido y hasta divertido.- ¿Seguro que solamente es por eso?  
-Bueno.- Se ruborizó su hermana prosiguiendo con un tinte algo apurado.- No te lo negaré, sé que es algo que quizás te parezca inadecuado y hasta ridículo, pero, creo que hay algo entre nosotras. Una especie de chispa. No sé. Quería preguntarte sí.. en fin. ¿Sabes si está comprometida con alguien?   
-Que yo sepa, no.- Contestó Stephanie, matizando, eso sí, con prevención.- No conozco la vida amorosa de todas las modelos de por aquí. Claire llegó hace poco de Bios.- Le contó.- Igual que hace tiempo hizo Maray, ha venido para un curso de formación y prácticas. Puede que allí tenga a alguien, no tengo ni idea.  
\- Quizás charlando durante esa comida que vais a tener mañana, seas capaz de preguntarle de forma discreta.- Le sugirió Trent.-  
-Si, es buena idea.- Asintió Daphne.-

 

Y tras seguir hablando unos minutos más finalmente Trent se despidió dándoles las buenas noches. Al fin solas, Steph le preguntó a su hermana con afectuoso interés.

-Te gusta Claire, ¿verdad?  
-Te pareceré una tonta, una ilusa de mediana edad que se cree con derecho a sentirse atraída por una chica más joven que tú, Steph.- Suspiró la interpelada con algo de auto reproche.- Y sobre todo en estos momentos tan inoportunos. Pero…  
-No. En absoluto, Dap.- Repuso su hermana menor tomándola de las manos.- Tienes todo el derecho a enamorarte de alguien o al menos a que te guste. Eso no se puede controlar. Y te mereces algo de felicidad. ¡Ojalá que Claire te corresponda! De veras. Me alegraría mucho por ti. ¡Y oye!, No lo veo en ningún modo descabellado. Desde que sigues mi consejo y entrenas, estás volviendo a ser mi hermanita sexy. ¿Te acuerdas?- Rio.-

 

La interpelada rio con ella. ¡Qué recuerdos! Entonces sí que era una chica realmente guapa y rompedora. Antes incluso de conocer a Sabra podría haber salido con muchas otras pero claro, estaba ese pánico a ser descubierta. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-¡Eh! – Le susurró Steph con palpable afecto.- Claire no sabe la suerte que tiene. Una chica como tú no se encuentra todos los días. De modo que no te eches atrás si de verdad te gusta y ves que es recíproco. ¿Vale?

 

Daphne asintió emocionada y se abrazó a su interlocutora. ¡Quién se lo hubiera dicho hace años! Cuando Stephanie era esa cría homófoba a la que temía decepcionar. Mucho más animada asintió.

-Bueno, tengo mucho sueño, me iré a dormir o de lo contrario tendré unas ojeras horribles.- Declaró Dap.-  
-Hasta mañana entonces.- Convino Steph sonriendo por ese comentario.-

 

Su hermana mayor se levantó del sofá en el que estaban dirigiéndose primero a la habitación en donde David dormía. Suspirando se asomó viéndole metido en la cama, seguramente soñando con cosas bonitas. Se acercó despacio y le besó ligeramente en una mejilla. Luego se fue a su habitación. Por suerte el apartamento de Steph era grande y disponía de tres dormitorios. Ella compartía uno con Leah, que estaba acostada en su cunita.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor.- Le susurró asimismo a la niña que dormía profundamente, besándola también en uno de sus graciosos mofletitos.-

 

Sin embargo, lo que no pudo sospechar es que su hijo no estaba dormido. David se había despertado un poco antes y atraído por el murmullo de las conversaciones se asomó lo justo para no ser visto y poder escuchar. Pudo oír aquello y le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¡Entonces era verdad! ¡Su madre era una invertida! No pudo evitar las lágrimas que se enjugó deprisa cuando oyó que ella se levantaba. A todo correr se metió en la cama y se hizo el dormido. A veces lo hacía cuando sus padres entraban a verle y le encantaba que le dieran algún beso. Pero esta vez no. Tuvo que disimular pero lo consiguió. Logró que su madre no se diera cuenta. Al fin cuando ella salió pudo llorar…

-Se lo contaré al obispo. Él me ayudará.- Pensaba lleno de congoja.-

 

Y recordó las palabras de ese hombre tan bueno. El Señor le ayudaría a conocer la verdad. Y así había sido, ésta se reveló por boca de su propia madre. Lo que era terrible también es que incluso a la tía Steph le pareciera bien eso.

-No me puedo fiar de ellas. Solo del obispo Corbin y de los sacerdotes del colegio. También del tío By. 

 

Acordándose de lo que oyó hablar a las dos aguardó prudentemente unos minutos. Cuando pensó que ya estarían acostadas se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue al salón. Allí encontró el teléfono de su madre. Estaba apagado pero él sabía la contraseña. No tardó en encenderlo y mirar esos mensajes. Cuando vio el nombre de esa chica lo memorizó. Le diría al obispo que era otra de esas invertidas. Así, todos en el colegio sabrían que él era normal. Sus amigos dejarían de ignorarle y los otros chicos de insultarle. Y lo más importante de todo. Evitaría que su madre cometiera un gran pecado.

-Si, seguro que la salvaré.- Se dijo convencido.- 

 

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto se levantó, desayunó y se preparó para ir al colegio. Su madre le llevó. Al menos hasta cerca de la entrada. El niño apenas si habló. Incluso cuando Daphne quiso darle un beso se mostró esquivo. La mujer le miró no sin algo de pesar, suspirando resignada e incluso entristecida por ese desprecio, aunque sin querer hacérselo notar.

-Hasta luego cariño. Que tengas un buen día, ¡eh!

 

El crio solamente asintió. Salió a todo correr dejando allí a su madre y fue de inmediato a clase. Su padre estaba allí, como siempre. Pero tampoco le quiso decir nada. Solo le saludó. Martin no le dio mucha importancia. Desconocía lo sucedido el día anterior. Aunque acaba de recibir un mensaje de su esposa pidiéndole hablar tras las clases. Contestó que no había problema.

-Quedemos en la cafetería de Gin. A eso de las siete cuando deje a David con mis padres. - Le propuso él.-   
-Muy bien, llevaré a Leah. Hasta la tarde.- Convino ella.- 

 

Por su parte, tras la primera hora, el niño insistió en ver al obispo. Como no le vio trató de encontrar a su tío Byron, pero éste tampoco estaba. Al fin recurrió al director. El padre Michael se extrañó cuando ese crio fue a su despacho para hacer esa petición.

-¿Y para qué quieres ver tú al obispo, David?

 

Creyendo que el director era también un hombre bueno, él le contó algo. Michael se quedó perplejo y enseguida le prometió.

-Su ilustrísima no está aquí ahora. Pero pierde cuidado, yo mismo le informaré. Eres un buen chico. Seguro que todo irá bien…Ahora regresa a tus clases y reza mucho por tu madre.

 

Y más contento el niño obedeció. El director desde luego que no tardó en llamar al obispo y comentarle aquello. Cuando Corbin le escuchó, enseguida repuso con tono tranquilo y seguro.

-Gracias padre Michael. No se preocupe y dígale a ese niño que todo se arreglará. Yo en persona me ocuparé de ello…


	47. Caza de brujas y quimeras.

Tanto Scott, como el doctor Adams e incluso Franklin, combinaban esfuerzos para encontrar una solución a la terrible amenaza que se cernía sobre Nature. Pero era algo tan enorme y poderoso que ninguna tecnología disponible daba la impresión de ser capaz de detenerlo.

-Quizás si lográsemos desviarlo.- Propuso el muchacho.-  
-Para eso haría falta una tremenda energía. Ni siquiera con el poder de los saiyajin seríamos capaces.- Objetó su padre.-   
-Puede que, combinando su fuerza con las naves de guerra de las que disponemos en el planeta.- Propuso Adams.-   
-Ni por esas.- Suspiró Scott.- Un cuerpo celeste con la masa de varias veces nuestro sol, comprimida en el tamaño de una ciudad, es imposible de destruir. Incluso de desviar.  
-¡No debemos siquiera pensar en rendirnos sin hacer todo lo que podamos, papá! - Arengó Franklin.-   
-Sería mejor si centrásemos nuestros esfuerzos en evacuar este planeta.- Comentó en cambio Clyde.-

 

Lo habían hablado ya muchas veces, desde que Franklin les informara de aquella aciaga noticia. Al poco, se pusieron en contacto con Giaal. El alien quedó perplejo, aunque comprendió porqué su esposa no le había dicho nada. Por un lado se trataba de un secreto militar, por otro, ella no había deseado preocuparle cuando nada se podía hacer. Así lo discutieron una vez él se enteró.

-Lo lamento mucho, cariño.- Se disculpó una abatida y cansada Susan.- No es que no quisiese contártelo…  
-Sé que cumplías con tu deber. Aunque ahora que me lo han dicho por otros conductos, ya no tiene sentido que lo niegues.- Contestó él, con tono amable.-  
-No te imaginas como me he sentido desde que me enteré.- Musitó ella sin poder evitar las lágrimas.- ¡Impotente, destrozada!…El no ser capaz de proteger a nadie es lo peor de todo.

 

Giaal la abrazó enseguida, dejándola desahogarse. Susan era una mujer fuerte e intrépida, pero también tenía sentimientos y muchas veces todo lo duro y terrible que debía afrontar en su trabajo llegaba a desbordarla. Al menos cuando tuvo que luchar en su juventud corrió riesgos pero siempre contaba con la posibilidad de derrotar al enemigo o proteger a inocentes. Sin embargo, esto era demasiado fuerte como para poder hacer nada. Y esa sensación de impotencia era lo peor.

-Tú siempre has hecho cuanto has podido. Pero a veces hay cosas contra las que nadie puede luchar.- La animó su marido.-  
-Por eso quiero que Alex se marche para siempre de Nature. Por eso insistí tanto a Leval para que le diera una plaza a su lado.- Suspiró su mujer entre sollozos, añadiendo.- Yo no puedo irme de aquí hasta que todo el mundo esté a salvo.  
-Ni yo tampoco.- Convino su esposo.- Por eso y porque nunca te dejaré.

 

Susan se abrazó a él reconfortada al menos por saberse así de amada por su marido. Aunque ese fuera un pequeño y magro consuelo. Sin embargo, quiso rehacerse para sentenciar.

-Lucharemos hasta el final. Sea éste cual sea…

 

Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía. Daphne estaba ya arreglada. Un vestido fucsia oscuro, zapatos negros de apreciable tacón y un muy buen trabajo de estilismo en la casa Deveraux en tanto aguardaba a su…le hubiese gustado llamarla cita, pero por ahora decir amiga estaría bien. 

-Ya debe de estar a punto de salir.- Pensaba con impaciencia en tanto se dirigía a la puerta de la casa de modas.-

 

Al fin, unos veinte minutos pasadas las doce, Claire apareció. La joven vestía de modo informal, unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa, bonita e inmaculada, eso sí, y una chaqueta de tela, con zapatos de tacón bajo. No estaba mal, aunque claro, no iba precisamente ataviada para una cita.

-No tengo que prejuzgarla con esos estándares. Ella piensa que esto es sencillamente una comida entre conocidas.- Se repitió Dap que enseguida la saludó.- Hola…

 

Al oírla Claire sonrió, enseguida agitó la mano. Aproximándose a ella se disculpó por la tardanza.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero algunas holo fotos tuvieron que repetirse. Ya sabes, algunos directores son muy perfeccionistas.  
-Sí, bueno…yo no soy modelo, claro. Es lo que mi hermana Steph siempre me dice. - Afirmó su interlocutora.- Lo que más odia es el tiempo que pasa hasta que terminan esas sesiones.  
-Pues podrías haberlo sido. Eres muy guapa y muy elegante. Hermoso vestido.- La elogió su contertulia.-

 

Daphne se ruborizó un poco. Casi se sentía tonta. Como si de una adolescente se tratase. Eso no le sucedía hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias.- Fue apenas capaz de musitar.- Eso ya no me lo dicen.  
-Pues deberían.- Sonrió Claire, agregando con tono informal y curioso.- ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
-Conozco un sitio que te va a encantar.- Le respondió su contertulia con animación.-

 

Y guiando a su invitada la condujo hasta ese coqueto y apartado restaurante. Allí tomaron asiento y tras ojear la carta pidieron algo ligero.

-¡Un par de ensaladas! ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio Claire que desde luego era bastante simpática, más al sentenciar.- Estamos esclavizadas por las calorías.  
-Yo pasé una racha en la que comía demasiado. Y pagué el precio.- Suspiró Daphne.- Ahora estoy tratando de recuperar la figura.   
-Pues vas muy bien.- Afirmó cumplidamente su interlocutora.- Te veo en buena forma.  
\- Gracias a mi hermana que está siempre pendiente.- Repuso modestamente ella, agregando.- La verdad, cada día os concedo más mérito. Ahora que estoy intentando hacer lo mismo que una modelo, al menos para perder algo de peso, me doy cuenta de lo duro y sacrificado que es.  
-Bueno, es la vida que hemos elegido tener.- Le contestó Claire, comentando.- De siempre quise ser modelo. Y me costó mucho superar las pruebas tan exigentes de la Academia Deveraux. Pero valió la pena. Me encanta mi trabajo.  
-No puedo creer que te costara tanto entrar. Tú sí que eres muy guapa. Tienes una cara muy armoniosa.- La piropeó Daphne aunque enseguida matizó.- Mi hermana siempre dice esas cosas. Lenguaje técnico vuestro, supongo.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió ampliamente Claire.-

 

Eso la hacía estar todavía más hermosa. Con esos ojazos azules y ese cabello castaño tan sedoso. Su nariz pequeña y fina y el color de sus mejillas. Realmente era muy joven y bonita. Dap tuvo que centrarse en su plato para no dejarse llevar. Al fin pudo decir.

-A mi hermana le apasionaba también ser modelo, desde que era una cría. Recuerdo como fui con ella un día a la Casa Deveraux…  
-Sí, me lo ha contado.- Afirmó Claire dejándola sorprendida, más al agregar.- ¿Sabes? Steph te quiere muchísimo. Para ella casi eres una madre más que una hermana mayor.  
-¡Vaya! - Suspiró Daphne viniéndose un poco abajo al oír aquello para musitar algo apuradamente.- Bueno, le saco algunos años, pero no es para tanto.  
-No, discúlpame. ¡Qué tonta soy! - Se apresuró a matizar su apurada interlocutora.- No he querido decir, en fin…eres muy joven todavía. De hecho cuando me hablaba de ti sin conocerte pensé que eras mayor. Luego me quedé sorprendida. Y respecto a lo que me decías antes.- Agregó deseando cambiar de tema.- No te creas. Me costó mucho pasar las pruebas. De cría era más desgarbada y para la Academia Deveraux siempre se presentan muchas chicas muy guapas y con cuerpazos. Pero eso no es lo único que buscan. Al menos la señora Deveraux, la Jefa, como la llamamos todas, es muy exigente. En todos los aspectos.- Le relató.- Por ejemplo, tu hermana Stephanie es de las mejores modelos que yo haya visto. La mismísima Esmeralda la tiene en gran consideración. Hasta se rumoreaba que la habían ofrecido ser una de las candidatas a dirigir la empresa…Y si la señora Deveraux le ha dicho eso, es que la considera realmente muy bien. -Le confió.-  
-¿De veras?. Steph jamás me ha dicho nada de eso.- Pudo replicar una atónita Daphne.-  
-Bueno, son cotilleos, cosas extraoficiales, no se las puede tomar muy en serio. Aunque conociendo a tu hermana, condiciones no le faltarían.- Aseveró Claire dando la impresión de creer que había hablado más de la cuenta.- 

 

Tras esa charla comieron la ensalada y apenas tomaron un par de copas de vino tinto, después algo de fruta para postre. Al acabar salieron del restaurante, caminaron de vuelta a la casa Deveraux prosiguiendo la conversación.

-¿Eres de aquí?- Quiso saber Daphne pretendiendo no darle mucho énfasis a esa cuestión.-  
-No, de Bios.- Le replicó su interlocutora, confirmando lo que ya Steph le había dicho.- ¿Y tú?  
-Tampoco, en fin, mis padres nos trajeron cuando yo era muy joven. Y mis hermanos solo eran unos críos. Viajamos al poco de que Nature fuera terraformado. - Le contó a su vez.-

 

Se sintió un poco rara, realmente no hacía mucho de eso y apenas si lo recordaba. Ella tendría unos diecisiete años cuando llegaron pero le parecía ya una eternidad. 

-Y tus hijos sí que son de este mundo. ¿Verdad? - Le recordó Claire.- Tu esposo supongo que no…lo mismo que tú  
-Claro.- Sonrió trémulamente ella.- Él y yo somos de la misma edad. Nos casamos siendo muy jóvenes. Y vinimos más o menos a la vez. En realidad, él viajó en la SSP-2…  
-Stephanie me ha contado que, siendo niña, le apasionaba la idea de conocer un nuevo planeta. Pero que era bastante pequeña y que no se acuerda mucho. En mi caso yo sí que nací en Bios. Mis padres llegaron al planeta al poco de terraformarlo. Mi padre viajó en la SSP-1, era comandante de la escuadrilla aérea. Mi madre y mis hermanos se quedaron en la Tierra.- Le aclaró Claire agregando con algo de tristeza al recordarlo.- Durante un año no supieron nada de él, ni de los que viajaban en esa nave. Incluso les llegaron a dar por desaparecidos. Recuerdo que lo pasaron muy mal. Y pese a sufrir tanto como mis hermanos mayores, mi madre siempre estuvo a su lado manteniéndose optimista. Les decía que tuvieran fe en que mi padre volvería. Y bueno, así fue.- Se permitió sonreír ahora.- Después, cuando se reunieron… pues nací yo.

 

Daphne había posado una de sus manos sobre las de su interlocutora en un gesto sincero de apoyo. Al menos durante ese relato. Enseguida la apartó ruborizándose al darse cuenta. Afortunadamente Claire no le dio importancia, seguro que pensó en eso como en lo que efectivamente había sido. Un gesto de simpatía y solidaridad.

-Así que tienes dos hermanos mayores.- Inquirió Dap con interés.-  
-Si, el mayor, que se llama Hugh, está en el UNISON, como mi padre. Ahora es teniente. Y mi otro hermano, James, es bombero y vive en la Tierra. Soy la única que no se ha dedicado a servir en cuerpos de élite. Quizás siendo la niña y la pequeña, mis padres fueron mucho menos exigentes en ese aspecto.- Remachó casi pareciendo algo apurada por ello.-  
-Bueno, estás en un cuerpo de mucha élite, las modelos de la casa Deveraux.- Sonrió Daphne.-

 

Eso hizo que su interlocutora se sonriera divertida también para querer saber por su parte.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de ese viaje?  
-No, aunque seguramente fue un viaje muy duro. El de ambas naves colonizadoras. Yo no viví eso, pero sí el ataque a Nature de hace años. Fue horrible. Recuerdo que redujo el colegio a cenizas. Nos quedamos atrapados dentro con muchos niños, aunque pudimos salir.- Comentó ahora entristecida al rememorarlo.-   
-¡Oh, qué horror!- Pudo responder su contertulia.- Ahora fue ella quien puso una mano sobre las de Dap.-   
-Fue terrible, pero al menos tuve a Martin a mi lado, y a otra persona muy importante para mí.- Musitó añadiendo con un suspiro. - Una a la que echo todavía de menos.  
-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Se interesó Claire.-   
-Se marchó.- Fue la réplica entristecida réplica de su interlocutora.-Aunque todavía pienso mucho en ella.-Le confesó.- Nunca dejé de hacerlo.  
-¿En ella?- Inquirió la modelo con gesto perplejo.-  
-Si, en esa persona.- Se apresuró a puntualizar Daphne.-

 

No estaba muy segura ahora de si esa chica podría compartir sus inclinaciones. ¿Quién sabe?. Quizás a la modelo le hubiera sorprendido su réplica o bien la estuviese sondeando. La verdad es que estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, a la salida de un callejón, justo en la bocacalle que daba a la casa de modas, que Daphne sintió que era ahora o nunca. Suave pero inexorablemente acercó sus labios a los de su interlocutora y los rozó. Claire pareció mantener el contacto durante un segundo sin inmutarse pero inmediatamente creó distancia. Sonriendo con expresión nerviosa y con un tono entre violentado y perplejo, pudo decir.

-Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas.  
-Perdón, yo no quise.-Replicó enseguida Dap, roja de vergüenza.- Lo siento mucho…   
-Está bien, olvidémoslo. ¿Vale?.- Le propuso esa chica.-  
-No sé qué pensarás de mí, yo… estoy avergonzada.- Sollozó Dap ahora.-  
-Vale, no te preocupes, no diré nada…- Le aseguró esa joven contemplándola con visible envaramiento.-  
-Me voy a divorciar.- Le contó su llorosa contertulia.- He tardado años en reunir el valor suficiente…  
-Lo siento mucho.- Fue lo único que a Claire se le ocurrió contestar.- Entiendo que eso te ha dejado en una situación vulnerable…pero…  
-Perdóname, lo lamento de veras.- Insistió Daphne.- Me dejé llevar…  
\- Tranquila.- Replicó la modelo añadiendo con evidente apuro todavía.- Bueno, tengo que dejarte, debo volver. Ha sido un placer. Gracias por la invitación…

 

Dap solo tuvo fuerzas para asentir. Sonrió nerviosa, casi más bien haciendo una mueca. Claire se alejó de allí dejándola desolada. Ahora solo podía temer no sin inquietud lo que esa chica podría estar pensando de ella.

-En fin. Hubiera sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad.- Se dijo tratando de animarse.- Será mejor que regrese a casa.

 

Podría aprovechar dado que no iría a buscar a David, Martin se ocuparía. Al menos tendría tiempo para recuperarse de ese golpe a su moral.

-Puede que me haya precipitado. Antes nunca lo habría hecho. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Será que estoy desesperada?

 

Llegó a casa, se tumbó un poco en el sofá. Entonces recordó. ¡Había quedado con su esposo! Ella le quería hablar del divorcio. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y se cambió, con un vestido más cómodo y zapatos de menos tacón. 

-¡Qué remedio, preferiría quedarme en casa pero fui yo quien le pidió charlar!- Se dijo resignada.-

 

Así que tomó el camino hacia el local de Ginger. Hacía bastante que no iba por allí. Al llegar fue atendida por Hipatia. La muchacha la saludó amablemente.

-Hace mucho que no venía por aquí, señorita Daphne.- Comentó con amabilidad, llamándola de ese modo, dado que la recordaba con mucho cariño como maestra.-  
-Bueno, es verdad.- Admitió ésta, añadiendo.- No ha sido por falta de ganas.  
-¿Qué quiere tomar?- Le preguntó la joven camarera.-  
-Esperaré a mi esposo.- Repuso la interpelada.- Gracias…

 

Hipatia asintió alejándose para atender a otra mesa. Últimamente había aumentado la clientela. Quizás la vuelta de Dean tuviera relación con eso. El chico había puesto al día y mejorado mucho la página de la cafetería, con las ofertas y la calidad que tenían hizo una buena campaña de publicidad. No es que ahora estuvieran a rebosar como en los viejos tiempos pero sí que el negocio daba muestras de recuperarse un poco. Su jefa estaba muy contenta y además, ahora se pasaba menos por el local, desde que su hijo regresó había reservado tiempo para estar con él. Tenían mucho que recuperar.

-Me alegro por Gin, se lo merece.- Pensaba la jovencita.-

 

Entre tanto Daphne esperaba. Al fin, llegó su esposo. Martin tenía una expresión preocupada…Nada más entrar ni tan siquiera la saludó, se limitó a sentenciar con tono serio.

-Tenemos que hablar.  
-Claro, por eso te pedí que vinieras.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Se trata de nuestro hijo.- Le contó él.-

 

Quizás Martin se hubiera enterado por otro medio, de todos modos era su obligación el contarle a su todavía esposo lo ocurrido.

-No sé cómo pudo pasar.- Empezó ella.- Fue un instante en el que no le vi. Me encontré con una compañera de Steph…  
-¿Esa con la que sales?- Le inquirió a quemarropa él, dejándola perpleja.-   
-No, bueno.. espera un momento. ¿Cómo que con la que salgo?- Preguntó ella a su vez.- 

Martin suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Ahora Dap comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa?...-Quiso saber ella.-  
-El padre Michael me citó en su despacho poco antes de salir. Me comentó que nuestro hijo había ido a verle para pedir ayuda. Que tú estabas quedando con una invertida. Esas fueron sus palabras.- Le contó él, entre perplejo y molesto.-

Daphne no sabía que responder. No comprendía como su hijo podría haber pensado…

-No, espera…no es así.-Matizó ella.- Esa chica es compañera y amiga de mi hermana. Me ayudó cuando David se perdió ayer.  
-¿Qué se perdió?- Exclamó Martin con expresión atónita.- ¿Cuándo?

 

Aquello iba a peor, Daphne creyó que su esposo ya lo sabía. No tuvo más remedio que resumirle lo ocurrido, y pese a insistir en que al final, la intervención de las sailor Anima Mates salvó al niño, su marido se puso realmente furioso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te pusiste a coquetear con esa chica y dejaste de lado a nuestro hijo?- Exclamó su cónyuge atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes.-  
-Martin, por favor.- Le suplicó ella.- No montes una escena. No fue así. Solo estábamos hablando. Cuando vi que David no estaba corrí a buscarle. Claire se llevó a Leah a Modas Deveraux y se la dejó a mi hermana. Luego vi a nuestro hijo ahí subido, en esa azotea.   
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber sucedido? – Espetó él, que seguía estando furioso.- ¿A este punto has llegado, ni siquiera te importa tu propio hijo?  
-¡Eso es mentira y muy injusto! - Estalló ella a su vez.-

 

Hipatia contemplaba esa escena atraída por las voces que esa pareja daba, lo mismo que los demás clientes que ahora les miraban sin tapujos. Martin fue quien primero se levantó indicándole a su mujer sin apenas poder disimular su malestar y su enfado.

-Vamos a hablar de esto, fuera de aquí…

 

En eso estaban de acuerdo, salieron sin despedirse de la atónita camarera y caminaron por el parque. Tras respirar hondo y soltar el aire, él retomó la conversación.

-Quiero entenderte, ya lo sabes. No te he puesto obstáculos. Querías irte de casa y te has ido. Quieres separarte, de acuerdo… pero esto trata de nuestros hijos. No puedo permitir que les pongas en peligro.  
-¡Yo no puse en peligro a David! - Negó ella con indignación, agregando.- Ha sido toda esa basura que les han inculcado en el colegio. De hecho, hasta tomé en consideración demandar al obispo y a sus secuaces. Fueron ellos quienes le hablaron a nuestro hijo de los ángeles que rescataban a la gente que se tiraba al vacío. Y otras tonterías.  
-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?- Replicó un alarmado y enfadado Martin.- Yo sigo trabajando allí. Y no creo que le hayan dicho eso a David. Puede que él lo haya malinterpretado. En cualquier caso, nada de eso habría pasado si tú no te paras a ligar con esa modelo. Que se busque a una chica de su edad.  
-Ahora además, me consideras vieja.- Contestó una dolida y molesta Daphne, agregando con sardónica amargura.- Entonces, te será fácil darme el divorcio.  
-No he dicho que seas vieja.- Rectificó él.- Pero, ¿Cuántos años tiene esa chica, veinte, veinticinco? Es más joven que tu propia hermana…-Le recordó agriamente él.-  
-La edad no importa, aunque no temas por eso.- Espetó su mujer con indignada ironía.- Ella no es lesbiana. No le intereso de esa manera. Ayer sí que quedamos. La invité para comer hoy...- Admitió ahora con tinte consternado.- Quería agradecerle la ayuda que me prestó al hacerse cargo de Leah. Puede que David oyera algo de eso y lo interpretase mal. 

 

Martin suspiró una vez más, deseaba calmarse y no seguir en ese tono. Aquello, lejos de ser una conversación civilizada, estaba degenerando en una discusión muy fuerte.

-Tienes que entender que me preocupo por nuestros hijos.- Afirmó él algo más tranquilo.-  
-¿Y crees que yo no?- Pudo replicar ella ahogando un sollozo.- No está siendo nada fácil para mí. ¡Todo se ha derrumbado a mi alrededor!. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 

Hubo un tenso silencio, él la miró con tristeza, quizás pensándose bien lo que iba a decir, y sobre todo, si tenía el valor de decirlo. Al fin se atrevió.

-Sabes que te quiero y que no me importa que tú...  
-Eso ya no es suficiente, Martin.- Contestó ella, con un entristecido suspiro.- Quiero ser libre de verdad. Deseo rehacer mi vida. Y este lugar me ahoga. Las miradas de desprecio, el sentirme tan vigilada…tú no lo puedes comprender, por mucho que lo intentes.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- Quiso saber él entonces afirmando con un tinte más duro.- Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que nuestros hijos sufran por ello. Eso debes entenderlo.  
-Tampoco yo quiero hacerles daño.- Aseveró la mujer.- Por eso me gustaría que nos pudiéramos poner de acuerdo.   
-David se queda conmigo.- Sentenció Martin.- Sobre eso no hay discusión posible. Mira como le está afectando el ver lo que hace su madre.  
-Es mi hijo y no voy a renunciar a él.- Contestó ella con tono desabrido.-   
-Podrás verle cuando quieras. Pero no me parece buena idea que viva contigo. Leah es otra cosa. Ella es muy pequeña y te necesita más. Podemos tener la custodia compartida y que ella viva contigo y él conmigo.- Propuso más conciliatoriamente su marido.- Y vernos todos los fines de semana.

 

Daphne guardó silencio para considerar esa proposición. Quizás era lo más sensato. Además, con su hijo en casa ella debía tener mucho cuidado. Este simple malentendido lo confirmaba. Aunque claro. No reconoció ante su esposo que a ella sí que le gustaba Claire. Y que el crío, quizás de modo fortuito, había descubierto eso. Sin embargo, esa modelo nada tenía que ver. Desgraciadamente para ella, no le correspondía….aunque Dap podría conocer a otras mujeres que sí y con David allí no podría evitar sentirse culpable de tener citas…

-Me parece razonable.- Convino al fin.-

 

De este modo se despidieron, regresando cada uno a su domicilio. Daphne recogió a la pequeña Leah de la guardería a donde había comenzado a llevarla. No quería volver a pisar ese colegio si podía evitarlo. Finalmente llegó a casa, dio de cenar a su hija y al rato la acostó. Le extrañó que su hermana no llegara. Habitualmente Stephanie solía retornar pronto del trabajo para estar con ella y con su sobrina.

-Le habrá surgido algo.- Se dijo sin preocuparse en exceso.- La pobre está cargadísima de cosas que hacer.

 

No pudo evitar pensar en que Claire le hubiera contado aquello del beso. Esperó que no. Pasó un rato más y al fin, siendo más de las diez de la noche, su hermana volvió. Aunque estaba pálida y su rostro mostraba una expresión de horror.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Dap nada más la vio entrar así en la casa.-  
-Es Claire. Algo terrible le ha pasado.- Pudo musitar entre lágrimas.- ¡Pobre chica! Le han destrozado la vida…  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó Daphne mirándola con miedo y horror.- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?  
-Acabo de venir de verla del hospital.- Le contó su hermana.- 

 

Y lo poco que le pudo referir llenó de angustia, horror y culpabilidad a Daphne que solo pudo llorar desconsoladamente abrazándose a su hermana…

-¡Oh Dios mío!- repetía una y otra vez.-

 

Horas antes Stephanie estaba en el trabajo. Claire vino precisamente a verla. La modelo parecía estar algo incómoda.

-¿Tienes un minuto, Steph?- le pidió con tono suave.-  
-Sí, claro.- Convino ésta para pedirle.- Siéntate, por favor. Dime…

 

Su interlocutora tomó asiento, cruzando sus largas piernas y mirándola con envaramiento para musitar.

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto, es que, verás. Creo que tu hermana se ha fijado en mí… y yo…  
-Vaya, comprendo.- Repuso Stephanie con algo de apuro. –

 

Claire le contó lo sucedido, aunque finalmente agregó tratando de quitarle importancia.

-No quiero malentendidos entre nosotras. Tu hermana es una mujer muy agradable, pero a mí no me interesa de ese modo. Es más, tengo novio en Bios.- Le desveló.- Él también es modelo. Incluso puede que venga aquí a hacer algunas prácticas. Tengo muchas ganas de verle y de que estemos juntos.  
-Claro que sí, seguro que mi hermana no quiso violentarte. No temas, se lo diré.- Le aseguró su jefa con tono conciliador.-   
-Muchas gracias Steph.- Sonrió débilmente la chica, levantándose ya para irse.- Por cierto. ¿Podría salir algo antes hoy?  
-Sí, no hay problema.- Concedió su contertulia.-

 

La modelo se fue y Steph no supo nada más hasta que recibió una llamada de urgencias al cabo de unas tres horas. Era la doctora Rodney.

-¿Es usted Stephanie Kensington, la encargada de modas Deveraux?- le preguntó con tono entre inquieto y apurado.-  
-Sí, soy yo.- Admitió ella.-  
-Tenemos una chica ingresada con quemaduras de tercer grado en el cuerpo y parte del rostro. Se llama Claire Zorton. Pudo hablar antes de que la sedásemos y nos dio su nombre.  
-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Exclamó Steph horrorizada al oír aquello.- ¿Un accidente?  
-Mucho me temo que ha sido una agresión. -Le explicó la consternada doctora agregando.- Al parecer algunos testigos dicen que iba caminando por la calle y que, de un vehículo cercano, se bajaron dos individuos enmascarados. Le gritaron algo así como “ maldita desviada”, y le tiraron un cubo que contenía ácido.  
-¡Cielo Santo!- Enseguida voy.- Balbució Stephanie realmente en shock al escuchar eso.- 

 

A todo correr se dirigió al hospital, llegó en media hora y pudo ver en persona a la doctora Naya Rodney. Ésta le informó.

-Ahora duerme, está fuertemente sedada. El dolor tuvo que ser terrible. El ácido corrosivo le afectó parte de la cara y del cuerpo. Tiene medio rostro desfigurado...en fin, no quiero darle detalles, son muy escabrosos y desagradables.  
-¿No se puede hacer nada?. Me refiero a cirugía.- Pudo preguntar la angustiada Steph.-  
-Se puede intervenir, pero le quedarán marcas en la cara y en parte de su cuerpo. Esa chica, siendo modelo…- Suspiró Naya moviendo la cabeza con pesar. – No creo que pueda seguir trabajando en eso…  
-¡Por el amor de Dios!, les suplico que hagan todo cuanto puedan. No reparen en gastos. La firma Deveraux correrá con todos los desembolsos necesarios.- Le pidió una llorosa Steph.-  
-Desgraciadamente no es cuestión de dinero.- Suspiró Naya.- Haremos injertos e incluso cultivaremos células madre de su organismo. Sin embargo y pese a todo, no va a quedar igual que antes. Y más que posiblemente pierda un ojo. Lo lamento mucho.

 

Stephanie se llevó las manos a la cara sin poder evitar llorar de modo convulsivo. La doctora la abrazó ayudándola a sentarse. Con suavidad en el tono, Naya insistió en su pesar.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Espero que pueda decirnos como comunicar con su familia.  
-Ella está sola. Es de Bios.- Pudo responder su interlocutora.- No tiene a nadie aquí…salvo a nosotras, sus compañeras…  
-Comprendo.- Suspiró la doctora Rodney. – Verá, este ataque no ha sido el único. Se han reportado otros contra, sobre todo, chicas jóvenes. Los causantes podrían ser una facción de salafistas, esos agregados a la Congregación.  
-¡Malditos fanáticos! - Chilló Steph llena de ira.- ¡Locos, cobardes!

 

Ahora su hermana oía aquello en shock, se había quedado lívida y apenas podía balbucir.

-¡Dios mío!…

 

En su mente comenzó a atacar cabos. Su hijo le había dicho algo al padre Michael. Ella le dio un beso a Claire, quizás alguien las hubiese visto y malinterpretado aquello. En cualquier caso…

-¡Ha sido culpa mía!- Gritó con un tono desgarrador.-  
-No, no ha sido culpa tuya.- Se apresuró a abrazarla Stephanie.-   
-Si yo no hubiera… si no la hubiera besado..- ¡Oh Dios mío!, creyeron que era mi pareja.- Se lamentó la compungida Daphne.-   
-Eso ha sido obra de unos locos, son unos canallas y unos criminales. Tú no tienes nada que ver.- Insistió su hermana menor.-  
-¡Tengo que ir a verla! - Repuso su interlocutora levantándose con celeridad del sofá en donde estaban sentadas. -  
-Ahora no es horario de visitas.- Le dijo su hermana. – Y créeme, no desearías verla ahora. Cuando yo pasé estaba dormida, con calmantes. Y tenía la mitad de la cara y el cuerpo vendados. No creo que ella quiera que nadie la vea así. Por favor, Dap. Déjala…

 

Su hundida hermana asintió despacio. Aquello era horrendo, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Quizás no por la pobre Claire sino por su hijo. ¡Ojalá que él no hubiera tenido nada que ver!

-Mañana mismo le sacaré de ese terrible lugar lleno de odio.- Se prometió.- No dejaré que le conviertan en otro monstruo del fanatismo.

 

Ya desde por la mañana se había movido, pero tuvo muchísimo trabajo. Al parecer era un imán para cuanto degenerado y pervertido había en el planeta. Así que, una vez terminó de ocuparse de uno de esos clientes raros, pudo dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, cumplir con su misión. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde cuando al fin pudo salir de ese piso. Gloria ya había tenido bastante. Su paciencia se estaba acabando. Quizás intentaría sonsacarle a esa tal Kassandra por otros medios menos amables. De todos modos y a juzgar por la información de la que disponía, esa mujer tampoco era humana, luego no debía controlarse tanto. Aunque tampoco convenía descubrirse. Por ello tuvo que recurrir a su paciencia. Desde luego esa era una de las virtudes más complicadas de controlar para un saiyajin. Ya se lo decía su abuela Elua. Pero es que estaba harta de esperar.

-Ya va siendo hora de encontrar a esa infiltrada o lo que sea.- Pensó dirigiéndose a aquella mujer.- Trataré de sonsacarle una vez más con cautela.- Suspiró al fin.- 

 

Kassandra estaba en otra habitación, comprobando los créditos que habían ingresado ese día. No fue malo aunque tampoco de los mejores. Gloria llegó plantándose delante de ella para preguntar.

-¿Cuándo voy a tener ayuda? Estoy harta de tener que ocuparme yo de todos esos chalados. ¿Dónde está esa otra?

 

Su jefa le dedicó una mirada entre apática y sorprendida, para añadir con gesto indiferente.

-Deberías estar contenta, son más ganancias para ti. De hecho, casi vas a poder retirarte en pocos meses como sigas a este ritmo, monina.

 

De pronto se fijó en su ordenador, una notificación había saltado, era un mensaje. Gloria la observó de modo discreto, Kassandra no dijo nada durante unos instantes, pero al fin sonrió, para comentar a su interlocutora.

-Bueno, al parecer se va a cumplir tu deseo. Dentro de poco tendrás compañía, la otra chica va a regresar. Podrás tomarte un par de días.  
-¿Vendrá mañana?- Quiso saber esperanzada. –  
-Así parece.- Afirmó Kassandra.- 

 

Gloria asintió saliendo de la habitación. Al fin, tanta espera iba a dar sus frutos. En cuanto pudo comprobó su teléfono. Ese hacker que les ayudaba había pirateado el ordenador de Kassandra y ella podía leer todo lo que su compañera tenía allí. Incluyendo mensajes. Daba la impresión de que esa infiltrada había estado comunicándose desde cerca.

-Su posición está muy próxima.- Calculó la saiyajin.- 

 

Pero pese a intentarlo, le era imposible detectarla por su energía. A buen seguro que no estaría emitiendo mucha.

-Siendo más fuerte que un humano normal debería ser sencillo distinguirla, pero imagino que eso ella también lo sabrá. También tratará de no hacerse notar en ese aspecto.- Se dijo la joven.- 

 

Decidió leer el mensaje. Ojalá que eso pudiera aclararle algo. Y lo que leyó la dejó perpleja.

-¿Sigue esa chica nueva contigo?... creo que es policía, y además una saiyajin. Ten cuidado. -Leyó con incredulidad.- Quedaremos donde siempre, en la zona segura, dile que voy mañana, eso nos hará ganar tiempo…En cambio tú la dejarás sola en el piso y nos veremos allí.

 

Aquello era algo inesperado desde luego. Según esa información no era Kassandra quien la habría delatado, era esa infiltrada quien le estaba dando la información. Pero, ¿de dónde la habría sacado?

-Hay alguien que nos ha traicionado. Quizás ese hacker está jugando a dos bandas.- Elucubró.-

 

Decidió informar lo antes posible a Jalix y a su padre para que averiguaran algo si podían. Ella rastrearía el ordenador de Kassandra para seguirla a esa cita tan especial. 

-Sea como sea, esto se terminará mañana….

 

Y al día siguiente, una más que furiosa Daphne acudió al colegio de la fe, entrando a rápidas zancadas. Ya era tarde cuando pasó directa hacia el despacho del padre Michael. Incluso la secretaria se quedó perpleja al verla aparecer como una tromba.

-Perdone, el director está ocupado..- Quiso advertirla en vano.-

 

Pero ella no prestó atención y abrió la puerta de ese despacho entrando como una exhalación. Allí estaba el cura junto con el obispo. ¡Tanto mejor! Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirles a ambos.

-¡Daphne!- Pudo exclamar el padre Michael al verla aparecer de ese modo.-  
-¡Me llevo a mi hijo de aquí!- Espetó ella.- No le dejaré en un sitio en donde predican el odio a las personas por no ajustarse a sus estándares de hipocresía.  
-Debería usted calmarse.- Le pidió el obispo con tono tranquilo.-  
-¡Cállese! ¡Usted es un canalla! Por su culpa David casi se mata. Se subió a una azotea el otro día esperando tirarse para que los ángeles le salvaran.- Le chilló ella sin poderse contener.- Y luego está lo de Claire. Algunos de sus fanáticos le han tirado ácido a la cara. Todo porque la vieron conmigo. Y ella ni siquiera está interesada en mí. Dígaselo a sus esbirros. Se han equivocado de mujer, ¡ella no es lesbiana! ¿Me oye?

 

El padre Michael la miraba entre perplejo y asustado, como quien observase a una demente. Corbin a su vez, siguió en ese tono calmo que llegaba a exasperar, más al responder.

-Me temo que no sé de qué me está hablando, señorita…  
-¡Oh sí!, claro que lo sabe. Y ya es suficiente. ¿Me oye?- gritó la desquiciada mujer.- Ahora mismo saco a David de este sitio.

 

Y sin dar tiempo a sus perplejos oyentes a replicar salió del despacho dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el aula de su hijo. Entre tanto el padre Michael llamó por megafonía a Martin….

-Señor Carson, acuda inmediatamente al despacho de dirección, por favor…

 

Martin se sorprendió, estaba a media clase, no hubo problema dado que uno de sus compañeros se ocupó de vigilar a los alumnos entre tanto. Él acudió raudo hacia el despacho del padre Michael…nada más llegar, el sacerdote, ahora estando sólo, le comentó muy preocupado.

-Tu mujer ha venido, está realmente alterada, ha ido a la clase de vuestro hijo. Ve a su encuentro y evita que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse….Mejor te acompaño…

 

El atónito interpelado asintió, tanto él como el padre Michael se fueron de inmediato hacia ese aula, que estaba en otro pabellón. Aunque llegaron a tiempo para oír gritos y lloros. Y una de las voces era la de David…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó él entrando junto con el director.-

 

David lloraba abrazado a su maestra, el resto de los críos miraban entre perplejos y asustados a Daphne, ella sollozaba a su vez, siendo apenas capaz de musitar…

-Te quiero hijo, siempre te querré…  
-Daphne, por favor. Tranquilízate, vamos a otro sitio y hablemos con calma.- Le pidió su marido.-

 

Y es que su todavía esposa había llegado unos minutos antes. Entró en la clase sin siquiera llamar. Aquello sorprendió a todos los niños y a la profesora que estaba explicándoles matemáticas en ese momento.

-Disculpe señora. ¿Qué desea?- Quiso saber la docente que no la conocía demasiado al no haber coincidido con ella en sus tiempos de maestra.-  
-¡Soy la madre de David Carson, y me lo llevo de aquí! - Replicó ella con tono contundente en tanto buscaba con la mirada a su hijo.-  
-Perdone, pero esto es muy irregular.- Pudo objetar la perpleja profesora.-  
-Me da igual lo que irregular que sea.- Le contestó Daphne con tono seco, agregando al descubrir donde estaba sentado su hijo, quien lucía una expresión entre atónita y avergonzada.- Vamos David, recoge tus cosas. Nos marchamos de aquí.

 

No obstante el crio no se movió, apenas atreviéndose a musitar.

-No quiero.  
-¿Cómo que no quieres?- Le abroncó su madre.- Vamos, ¡obedece!…  
-No, no me quiero ir contigo. Tú vas con otras mujeres.- La acusó el niño.-

 

Eso produjo un murmullo entre sus atónitos compañeros de clase, aunque Daphne no se dejó impresionar por eso.

-¡He dicho que vengas! - Exclamó yendo a tomar a su hijo de un brazo y tirando de él.-  
-Señora, ¡por el amor de Dios! Está usted en una clase con niños.- Intervino la maestra, tan asombrada y asustada como los pequeños.- Contrólese.  
-¡Cállese y déjeme en paz! - Replicó Daphne con agresividad.-

 

Quiso sacar a su hijo de la clase tirando de él pero el niño se rebeló soltándose como pudo. Eso sí, sin parar de chillar.

-¡No quiero ir contigo, eres una invertida, invertida, invertida!…

 

Perdiendo del todo los nervios, Daphne replicó dándole una bofetada que casi le tiró al suelo. El crio quedo mudo al principio, luego se tapó la marca del golpe con las manos y después solo pudo romper a llorar abrazándose a su profesora quien ya recuperada de la sorpresa se encaró con esa enloquecida madre.

-¡Ya basta!, sea usted su madre o no la denunciaré por esto. ¡Váyase inmediatamente de aquí!

 

Daphne pareció salir entonces de ese estado de enajenación y lloró a su vez llevándose las manos a la cara. Apenas pudo balbucir.

-Lo siento cariño, perdóname…  
-¡Te odio! - Pudo sollozar el pequeño con rabia y desprecio.- ¡Te odio!…

 

Fue en ese instante cuando Martin y el padre Michael entraron. Su marido le pidió salir para charlar, aunque ella movió la cabeza suspirando llena de dolor…

-Me lo habéis quitado…todo…  
-¡Por Dios, Daphne! - Intervino el padre Michael.- ¿Es que no ves lo que le estás haciendo a tu familia?. Tienes que intentar curarte.  
-Yo no estoy enferma, ¡maldito predicador de pacotilla! - Estalló ella una vez más.-

 

Aunque dando una última mirada a su hijo que la miraba con verdadero odio y temor, lo mismo que el resto de los críos, ella sonrió sardónicamente y moviendo al cabeza, sólo se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de allí…

-Espera.- Le pidió Martin que fue tras de ella.- ¡Por favor, Daphne! 

 

En la clase muchos lloraban, otros estaban en shock, petrificados por lo que habían visto. David seguía abrazado a su maestra y llorando, con la cara enterrada en el abdomen de ésta. Fue el padre Michael quien, con tono suave, logró que los niños le oyeran. Tras conseguir su atención y calmarles un poco, declaró con tono triste y aleccionador.

-Hijos míos, ya veis hasta donde conduce esta terrible enfermedad. Pues de eso se trata. La pobre mamá de vuestro compañero está muy enferma. No debe ser odiada sino compadecida. Tenemos todos que apoyar a David y rezar por su madre. Solo así quizás el Señor se apiade de ella. Vamos a rezar…

 

Y toda la clase se puso de rodillas comenzando las plegarias, incluido el infortunado niño que era el involuntario protagonista de aquello. El mismo padre Michael tomó el relevo de la maestra y tras pasarle un confortador brazo tras los hombros le susurró con tinte afectuoso.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Ahora reza por tu madre…

 

El crio asintió, aun con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Entre tanto sus padres seguían a la carrera. Finalmente Martin pudo alcanzar a su mujer y tras forcejar con ella que trataba de soltarse de su agarre, fue capaz de preguntarle.

-Por Dios, Dap. ¿Qué te está pasando?...  
-¡Déjame en paz! - Gimió ella sin querer mirarle a la cara, añadiendo.- Ya tienes a David, le he perdido por culpa de estos fanáticos. ¿Y sabes lo que los amigos de tu maravilloso padre Michael y del obispo Corbin le han hecho a Claire?  
-¿Claire, quien es Claire?- Inquirió el atónito Martin.-  
-La chica con la que comí ayer. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?- Contestó ella entre sollozos.-  
¿Y qué le han hecho?- Quiso saber su perplejo esposo.-

 

Su mujer se tomó unos segundos para respirar entre jadeos y tomar aire. También para calmarse un poco. Enseguida le resumió la ocurrido.

-¡Cielo Santo! - Exclamó él.- Pobre chica…  
-Ella no tenía nada que ver y esos fanáticos le han hecho eso sólo por verla conmigo, estoy segura.- Gimió Daphne.-  
-¿No pensarás que el colegio ha tenido algo que ver con eso?. ¡Por el amor de Dios!…  
-Martin.- Pudo suspirar ella más calmada ahora, acariciando incluso una mejilla de su interlocutor.- Tú eres un buen hombre, lo sé. Te conozco, por eso te lo suplico, abre los ojos, ¡por favor!. En este colegio llevan años inoculando el odio a los niños, y al resto de la sociedad. Lo han hecho contra personas que somos diferentes, como yo. Que no entramos en los parámetros de lo que consideran normal. Yo estuve aceptándolo durante años únicamente por miedo. ¡Pero ya no puedo más! -Gimió ella de nuevo, sin poder evitar llorar.-  
-Siento que tengo gran parte de culpa en eso.- Admitió el chico.- Lo provoqué cuando lo escribí.  
-No digas tonterías.- Le rebatió Daphne.- Tú no eres Dios para escribir el destino de nadie. ¡Han sido ellos con sus rígidas normas y con su anticuada moral!¡Han convertido este mundo en un infierno para los que no nos ajustamos a ellas!  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Quiso saber su marido con expresión de zozobra.-  
-Me iré de aquí. Solo eso puedo hacer.- Musitó ella.- Únicamente te pido que me concedas el divorcio con rapidez y que cuides de David. Lo que acordamos ayer…

 

Su esposo pareció querer replicar algo, pero ella no le dio tiempo, se apartó alejándose de allí. Martin ya no tuvo fuerzas para detenerla. Solo podía recordar aquellas palabras que un extraño le dijese hacía años. Le advirtió que manipular el destino traía consecuencias nefastas. Y ahora comprendía a qué se había referido.

-Es como si todo se hubiese rebelado contra lo que escribí para volver a lo que debió ser.- Pensó el atormentado Martin.- Al final la he perdido. Y no solo sufrimos nosotros, sino nuestro hijo.

 

Por su parte, Daphne corrió a casa de su hermana. Stephanie estaría trabajando o pudiera ser que en el hospital. Antes de llegar al domicilio de la modelo decidió ir en busca de la pequeña Leah, sin embargo cambió de opinión. Moviendo la cabeza y llorando fue finalmente a casa de Steph. Una vez llegó hizo su equipaje y consultó los horarios de vuelos estelares. Había uno que partía del astropuerto en apenas dos horas y que tenía plazas vacantes. Enseguida reservó un pasaje.

-¡Lo siento! - Gemía sin cesar.- Perdóname Steph, perdóname Leah…os suplico perdón a todos…

 

Pese a sentirse destrozada por lo que iba a hacer la necesidad de escapar de allí como fuera era más fuerte. Al menos grabó un mensaje para el holo contestador. Luego, con su maleta y reuniendo todos los créditos que tenía, llamó a un deslizador. No tardó mucho en llegar al astropuerto. Apenas media hora. Tras otra media pudo embarcar. Solo tras un rato de espera, cuando al fin la lanzadera partió, envió ese mensaje a su hermana menor. Por su parte, Stephanie había ido precisamente al hospital. Allí, una apenas consciente Claire había despertado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó amablemente su jefa, sentada a su lado.-  
-Ahora no me duele.- Musitó la joven.- No sé lo que tardaré en estar bien. Los médicos no me han dicho nada…

Steph tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de llorar. ¡Esa pobre chica no era todavía sabedora de su terrible situación! Y no quería ni pensar en el momento en el que esa desgraciada lo supiera.

-Seguro que te pondrás bien enseguida.- Quiso animarla.- Aquí tenemos a los mejores médicos del planeta.  
-No sé lo que pasó.- Susurró la muchacha.- Yo solo iba caminando por la calle, y alguien me gritó. Ni siquiera entendí el qué. Luego me tiraron algo, un líquido que me empapó, ¡y sentí un dolor espantoso!…-después me desmayé. - Concluyó entre sollozos.-   
-Tranquila.- Pudo responder su jefa acariciando el cabello de esa desdichada.- No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar. No te vamos a dejar sola, Claire. 

 

Stephanie no tardó en informar a la Tierra de lo sucedido. En tanto llegaba la réplica estuvo tratando de confortar a su compañera.

-Todo ha terminado para mí, ¿verdad?. - Suspiró entre lágrimas la modelo.- Los médicos no me quieren decir nada, pero sé que algo muy grave me ha pasado…apenas siento la cara. No sé si será por los calmantes….  
-Por ahora no debes pensar en eso.- Respondió suavemente Stephanie.- Primero recupérate, luego poco a poco, ya veremos. Pero te prometo que seguirás con nosotros en modas Deveraux. Eres de la familia… -Remachó tratando de sonreír con amplitud.- 

 

Claire pudo mover un poco los labios a modo de una leve sonrisa. Su lesión no le permitía más. Aquel era un mínimo consuelo. Ella había soñado siempre con ser modelo y triunfar. Y hasta ese fatídico momento lo estaba logrando. Le costó mucho que su padre aceptase esa ilusión suya por ser modelo. Pero finalmente lo consiguió. Participó en algunos certámenes en Bios y ganó una plaza para la Academia Deveraux en la Tierra. Tras pasar allí unos seis meses fue destinada a Nature. Durante ese tiempo, además del trabajo, los estudios que le imponían en la casa y su entrenamiento físico para estar en forma, había echado muchísimo de menos a su novio Chris. Apenas si musitó casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Me seguirá queriendo cuando me vea así?  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió Steph quién no la había escuchado bien.-  
-Nada.- Suspiró Claire.- Estoy algo cansada.-  
-Claro, duerme un poco, te hará bien.- Le susurró afectuosamente su jefa.-

 

Y entre tanto ese mensaje llegó a destino. Fue Crista Turner quién, como nueva adjunta a la dirección de modas Deveraux en la Tierra, recibió el informe por el canal sub espacial de emergencia. Era un método muy caro de comunicación pero permitía atravesar el tejido espacio-dimensional de modo que el mensaje casi fuera cuestión de horas en lugar de días. Al saber lo sucedido Crista quedó horrorizada y tras informar a su jefa enseguida respondió.

-He hablado con la señora Deveraux, confirma lo que has dicho. Esa chica tendrá todo lo que necesite, ahora y después. Seguirá ligada a la casa. Y si hay alguna forma en la que se la pueda restaurar tanto física como psicológicamente, llévala a cabo sin importar el coste. También te autoriza a emprender acciones legales para encontrar a los culpables, sean quienes sean. Un saludo Steph. Y mucho ánimo.

 

La aludida entre tanto dejó a esa pobre chica. De camino fue a hablar con la doctora Rodney. Lo hizo cuando aún no le había llegado la respuesta al mensaje que envió, pero aun así, le comentó a la facultativa.

-Nos hacemos cargo de todos los gastos y de cualquier cosa que crean pueda aliviar o ayudar a Claire a estar como antes. No importa lo que cueste.  
-Es usted muy amable, pero desgraciadamente esto no solo tiene que ver con dinero.- Le comentó Naya con poco optimismo en sus palabras.- Los daños son terribles, ha perdido un ojo y la mitad de su cara está literalmente disuelta, agujerada por ese ácido. Incluso afecta al hueso. Tendremos que reconstruírsela en varias operaciones. Y es difícil precisar el resultado…  
-¡Cielo Santo! - Sollozó Stephanie llevándose las manos a la cara.- Ella se imagina algo, pero no lo sabe todavía.  
-El impacto emocional será muy fuerte.- Advirtió la doctora.- Ahora solo podemos dejarla descansar e ir haciendo las valoraciones pertinentes para el inicio de la cirugía reparadora. Ya la mantendré al corriente.

 

Su contertulia asintió, despidiéndose de la galena y yendo de regreso a casa. No tenía ganas de pasar ya por la oficina. Era tarde, entonces recibió un mensaje de la guardería. Le sorprendió mucho y más al leer.

-Señorita Kensington. ¿Van a venir ustedes a recoger a Leah?...Tenemos que cerrar.  
-¿No ha ido mi hermana?- Contestó enseguida con perplejidad.-  
-No señorita, aquí no ha venido nadie. - Le llegó la respuesta. -   
-Voy de inmediato.- Contestó dirigiéndose en efecto hacia allí.- 

 

En su deslizador tardó apenas una veintena de minutos. La misma directora de la guardería esperaba con la niña, Leah estaba dormida en su cochecito.

-Quizás haya sido un error de coordinación por su parte.- Comentó con tinte admonitorio al ver llegar a la tía de la cría.- Procuren que no vuelva a suceder.  
-Sí, claro, lo siento mucho. Gracias por esperar.- Pudo responder la apurada y sorprendida Stephanie.-

 

Se llevó a su sobrina, poniéndola en el asiento trasero especial para niños y tras asegurarla bien, arrancó de vuelta a casa. Indicó al ordenador que marcase el número de Daphne pero nadie respondía.

-¡Qué extraño!- Se dijo con creciente inquietud.- Quizás haya ido a casa pensando que hoy recogía yo a Leah…

 

Al llegar en cambio no vio a nadie. Se extrañó y comenzó a tener miedo. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? ¿Pudiera ser que con Martin? ¿O quizás con otra mujer?...No creía que, tras lo sucedido a Claire, Daphne tuviera ganas de eso. Seguro que estaría con su esposo. Decidió llamar a casa de su cuñado. Martin tardó en responder.

-Hola.- Le saludó Steph.- ¿Está mi hermana contigo?  
-No.- Repuso él con tono lacónico y triste para añadir.- Verás Stephanie, ha sucedido algo hoy en la escuela. Tu hermana…

 

La atónita modelo apenas podía creer aquello cuando su cuñado se lo contó. Enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Cómo está David?  
-Mal, muy mal, no ha dejado de llorar.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- Y Daphne se fue… y desde entonces no sé a dónde habrá ido. Sólo deseo que no haya hecho ninguna tontería.  
-Tenemos que encontrarla.- Afirmó Steph.- 

 

Estaba preparándose tras dejar acostada a su sobrina cuando las duda la asaltaron.

-No puedo dejar sola a Leah en casa.

 

Decidió llamar a Sonia. Quizás ella y Mei Ling pudieran ayudarla. Su compañera había disfrutado de unos días libres para arreglar las visitas de Rafa a su hijo. De modo que envió un mensaje esperando que estuvieran despiertas. Así fue, siendo su colega quién le contestó.

-Hola Stephanie. -La saludó con expresión triste.- ¿Qué tal está Claire?, acabo de saber lo que le ha sucedido hará un par de horas. Quiero ir a verla mañana.  
-Está mal. Pobre muchacha.- Repuso su interlocutora, cambiando no obstante de tema, para sorpresa de la española.- ¿Podríais ayudarme? Mei Ling y tú.  
-Mi mujer ha partido de viaje a la Tierra.- Le informó Sonia.- Su padre está muy enfermo y quería despedirse de ella. Estoy sola con Richard.  
-¡Cuanto lo siento!- Suspiró Steph comentándole con pesar.- Es que no sé dónde está mi hermana.

En ese instante un mensaje de voz le llegó a Stephanie. Enseguida le dijo a su compañera.

-Es Dap, tengo que dejarte. Gracias y perdona. Mañana te cuento en el trabajo. Buenas noches.  
-Muy bien, espero que todo se solucione. Buenas noches. - Le deseó la española cortando la comunicación. –

Stephanie conectó el buzón, entonces, escuchó la voz entrecortada de su hermana que hablaba entre sollozos.

-Lo siento Steph, ¡perdóname!, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Me marcho…me voy lejos de aquí. Te suplico que cuides de mis hijos. Diles que les quiero, que no tiene que ver con ellos. En especial díselo a David. Y quiéreles mucho. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero es que no sé qué otra cosa hacer ni a quién más recurrir. Te quiero Steph, nunca lo olvides, eres mi gran orgullo y alegría. Despídeme de papá y de mamá y de By cuando vuelva…Te llamaré cuando esté preparada…Adiós…

Ahora era Stephanie quien lloraba sin consuelo. Tendría que llamar a su cuñado e informarle de lo ocurrido.

-Dap, ¡Dios mío!- Era lo único que podía musitar.-

 

Y la aludida estaba mirando por su ventanilla, viendo alejarse Nature, solo entonces tuvo el valor suficiente como para enviar el mensaje. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Daphne?- Se sorprendió al oír su nombre en boca de una mujer.-

Al girar la cabeza vio a Mei Ling que estaba de pie y observándola con estupor. La oriental enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Me marcho de Nature.- Suspiró la interpelada con tristeza, aunque pese a todo preguntando a su vez con curiosidad.- ¿Y tú?  
-Voy a la Tierra, a ver a mi padre. Está enfermo.-Le contó su interlocutora.-   
-Por favor, siéntate conmigo.- Le pidió Dap.- 

 

Afortunadamente el asiento más próximo estaba libre. La oriental se sentó y ambas pudieron hablar durante el viaje del transbordador hacia la gran nave de pasajeros que hacía la ruta regular, con escala en Bios, hacia la Tierra. Al fin Daphne encontraba a alguien que la podía comprender perfectamente. Lo mismo le sucedía a Mei Ling. Tras contarse sus respectivas historias las dos convinieron en una cosa, como la científica declaró.

-Siempre es grato tener a alguien que sepa por lo que estás pasando. Me alegra que podamos hacer este viaje tú y yo juntas…  
-Sí, podremos apoyarnos la una en la otra. – Convino Dap.-

 

Unas horas antes, en la Ciudad del Sur, Gloria esperaba pacientemente y al fin ese tesón dio sus frutos. Aquella infiltrada estaba muy cerca. A tan solo una manzana. Y daba la impresión de ir al encuentro de Kassandra. Aunque fuera por una mínima diferencia la saiyajin podía percibir esa fuerza superior a la media humana que rodeaba a aquella individua. Posiblemente desconfiaría y al hacerlo se puso en guardia involuntariamente elevando su nivel de energía.

-Ese ha sido un grave error.- Se sonrió Gloria. – Uno que yo no cometeré…

 

Así que decidió moverse despacio para no espantar a su objetivo. Con sumo cuidado fue recorriendo callejuelas anexas para irse aproximando a su presa sin levantar sospechas ni dejarse ver por su acompañante.

-Cada vez siento más claramente su aura. No es humana, estoy segura.- Se dijo.- Y Kassandra ya está junto a ella…

 

En el Clargin entre tanto, Ginger estaba tan feliz con su hijo. El chico había tenido que trabajar un poco pero ya dijo haber terminado. Y no era todo. Al llegar a la mesa en la que su madre le aguardaba, muy sonriente le comentó.

-He invitado a alguien más que tiene muchas ganas de verte. Y a quien debes agradecer muchas cosas.  
-¿Y quién es?- Quiso saber la curiosa dueña.-

 

Unos pasos de tacones femeninos enseguida respondieron su pregunta. Entrando allí una joven mujer de larga y lisa cabellera morena y bien vestida, con un elegante conjunto blanco y negro, y zapatos a juego, sonrió al verla.

-¿Nelly?- Se sorprendió Gin levantándose enseguida.- ¿Eres tú?- Exclamó con gran alegría.-  
-Sí, Gin...-Sonrió la chica con visible gesto emotivo.- Soy yo.

 

Se abrazaron durante un largo rato…hasta lloraron de felicidad.

-¡Oh, querida!. Hacía tantos años que no sabía de ti.- Suspiró Ginger añadiendo con evidente dicha.- Lo mismo que pasó con mi hijo Dean, ¿recuerdas cómo me informabas de lo que te escribía? y ahora, gracias a Dios, ¡estáis aquí otra vez!

 

Dean suspiró moviendo levemente la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que habló de eso con Nelly. Él por supuesto, afirmaría que, en efecto, se comunicó con aquella chica. No les haría ningún bien a ambos decir la verdad. Por su parte, Nelly se abrazaba con mucho afecto a esa mujer a la que había sentido muchas veces como lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido tras el fallecimiento de Aurora.

-Tengo que preguntarte muchas cosas, Gin.- Le dijo visiblemente emocionada.- Quisiera volver a ver a mi amiga Wina y a los demás.  
-A veces se pasan por aquí.- Le contó Ginger de una forma algo atropellada.- Lo mismo que Clarisa. Ella ya no trabaja conmigo pero su hija Hipatia sí. Me ayuda por las tardes. Aunque ahora viene más. Desde que volvió Dean. ¡Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a mi hijo! Tenemos mucho que recuperar.  
-Sí, lo comprendo.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-¿Y qué ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo?.- Le preguntó la dueña de la cafetería.- Te veo muy guapa, parece que las cosas te hayan ido bien.  
-No me puedo quejar.- Repuso modestamente la chica.-  
-¿En qué trabajas?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-

 

Ahora hubo un leve momento de silencio. Nelly se sentía avergonzada. Por primera vez en muchísimos años sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su profesión. Ni siquiera dudó un segundo cuando se lo dijo al doctor Ginga, pero con esa buena mujer era diferente. Por unos instantes, viendo su pelo rubio con canas ya, y esa amabilidad, creía estar hablando con su propia madre…la única persona a la que jamás se atrevería a confesarle su verdadero oficio…

-Yo…- Pudo musitar bajando la mirada.-  
-Nelly trabaja conmigo. No te lo dije porque quería darte una sorpresa, mama.- Intervino el chico.- Es mi relaciones públicas…pero ella no te lo quería decir, ¡ja, ja!… es así de vergonzosa.  
-¡Vaya!, cuanto me alegra oírlo.- Sonrió Gin.- Los dos hacéis tan buena pareja.- Añadió para sonrojo de su propio hijo, aunque de inmediato matizó.- Parece que os compenetráis muy bien. Seguro que en el trabajo haréis un buen equipo.

 

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, Nelly incluso se ruborizó. ¡Era curioso! Teniendo en cuenta cuál era su verdadera profesión. De hecho ese tipo de timidez la había abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo. O al menos eso había creído la muchacha. Y es que además, antes de ir a ver a Ginger, Dean había contactado con ella a propósito de la misión que tenían entre manos. Hablaron de eso y de algunas otras cosas más que cambiaron mucho la perspectiva de la chica.

-Sí.- Convino ella casi con un susurro.- Y cada vez nos compenetramos más…  
-Este año será maravilloso.- Afirmó Ginger diciéndole a la joven.- Te espero para cenar en Navidad. Ya apenas si nos queda un mes.  
-Gracias.- Sonrió ampliamente Nelly para prometer con total sinceridad.- No faltaré…

 

Y la joven recordó esa conversación con Dean. Tras llamarla para ver a Ginger quedaron un poco antes de la hora para charlar, sentados en un banco del parque algo apartado de los paseantes.

-¿Va todo bien?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-La operación está en marcha. Me han informado que la infiltrada está a punto de ser capturada.- Le contó él.-  
-Eso espero, no me haría ninguna gracia que se enterase de quienes estamos detrás.- Suspiró Nelly.-  
-Bueno, eso no es lo que más me preocupa.- Le contestó el joven con tono triste.-

 

La chica le miró sorprendida. Dean no solía comportarse de esa forma. Era como si le quedase muy poco tiempo para algo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó.-  
-Todo lo bien que se puede estar sabiendo que este mundo está condenado.- Le desveló dejándola helada.-  
-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Entonces él le contó lo que sabía sobre esa terrible amenaza. La chica palideció, enseguida dijo tratando de mostrarse optimista.

-Seguramente que las autoridades habrán previsto eso. Tenemos a gente muy poderosa como los saiyajin. Entre ellos y la fuerza militar que hay en este planeta, no permitirán que eso ocurra.  
-No hay nada capaz de detener una estrella como esa.- Rebatió el muchacho.- Por eso mi plan es llevarme a mi madre de aquí y me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, Nelly.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- Inquirió ella con tono trémulo.-  
-No estoy seguro, podrían ser años o quizás meses. Pero me han dicho que, incluso antes de eso, otras terribles consecuencias de la llegada de esa estrella nos afectarán. Meteoritos, terremotos, en fin.- Suspiró el muchacho.- Cuanto antes nos marchemos de Nature, mejor.

 

Sumida estaba en esos pensamientos cuando fue la voz de Ginger la que la sacó de ellos. La mujer sonaba jovial al proponerle.

-¿Qué quieres para merendar?. Tenemos tarta Sandy. Creo que era tu favorita. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, es cierto. Eso me gustaría mucho.- Sonrió débilmente la interpelada.- 

 

Y Ginger se levantó entonces a buscar a Hipatia. La atareada jovencita no había podido acercarse todavía. Aprovechando ese momento a solas, Nelly le comentó a Dean.

-¿No le has dicho nada a tu madre, no es así?  
-No quiero quitarle la alegría que ahora tiene.- Le respondió él.- Aun hay tiempo para contárselo. Y antes quiero que sea feliz, que tenga a su lado a aquellos que la queremos y que disfrute un poco de la vida. Lo merece. Y sobre todo se lo debo.  
-Me parece bien.- Convino ella acercándose al muchacho.- ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me estoy planteando seriamente el retirarme. Tengo muchos créditos y los tengo bien invertidos. Entre otras cosas, gracias a tus sugerencias. Además, he movido bastante capital a Bios y a la Tierra. Debo agradecerte esas informaciones privilegiadas que me diste.  
-Son el pago a tu cooperación. Tuve un permiso especial del Gobierno. Pero, más que por otra cosa, en agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mi madre.- Le explicó afectuosamente él, remachando casi con desenfado.- Quizás sea ilegal y si se descubre vayamos todos a la cárcel. Presidente y ministros incluidos, pero tal y como está la situación, no creo que importe demasiado ya.- Sentenció él.-  
-Por cierto.- Comentó la joven.- ¿Has llamado a Franklin? Me dijiste que era el único rival a tu altura en cuanto a programación.  
-Sí, espero que llegue pronto. – Sonrió el interpelado.- Le mandé un mensaje invitándole a tomar algo aquí mismo, pero una hora más tarde.

 

Entre tanto, Gloria estaba ya muy próxima a su objetivo. Apenas un par de calles alejada, decidió saltar hacia los tejados y transformarse en Sailor Star Power. 

-Desde aquí caeré sobre ella de inmediato.- Pensó.- 

 

Subiendo a gran velocidad pudo al fin echar una ojeada. Y con su privilegiada vista descubrió a dos personas en un pequeño callejón solitario. Una era Kassandra y la otra…

-Siento en ella bastante más energía que en un humano corriente. Debe de tratarse de la infiltrada.- Se dijo.-

 

Quiso escuchar, utilizando un micrófono de su equipamiento de Sailor lo dirigió hacia ambas y al fin oyó hablar a Kassandra.

-Vine lo antes que pude.  
-Me han avisado que tienes una nueva trabajadora muy competente.- Replicó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, Nelly me la mandó. Cuando le dije que necesitabas irte por unos días.- Le explicó Kassandra.-  
-¿Y te explicó también que es una saiyajin?- Preguntó la otra mujer con ironía en su voz.-  
-¿Una saiyajin?... Bueno, ¿y eso qué más da, Ángela?- Se encogió de hombros Kassandra.-  
-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?- Repuso su contertulia moviendo la cabeza.- Esa chica no es una prostituta, es una agente del gobierno enviada para cazarme.- Le explicó dejándola perpleja.- Y a buen seguro será muy poderosa.   
-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora.-  
-Porque tengo mis fuentes de información.- Repuso abruptamente Ángela para añadir.- Y una de dos, o ha sido Nelly quién a sabiendas me ha traicionado, o has sido tú…  
-¡Oye!... yo no sabía nada de esto que me estás contando.- Se apresuró a defenderse Kassandra.-   
-Puede ser…- Se sonrió Ángela.- O puede que me estés mintiendo, querida…en cualquier caso, no puedo dejar cabos sueltos. ¿Lo entiendes, no es así?

 

Y sin dar tiempo a su asustada contertulia a responder, sacó una pistola láser modelo Arcoily y le apuntó disparando. Sin embargo, ese rayo de energía no alcanzó su objetivo, salió rebotado perdiéndose en el aire. Ahora, ante la asombrada fugitiva, se encontraba una mujer uniformada como….

-¡Un sailor Star Light!- Exclamó Ángela, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.-   
-Encantada de conocerte. Soy tu sustituta.- Se sonrió Gloria, presentándose.- Me llamo Sailor Star Power…¿Y sabes por qué?

 

Y ahora fue ella quien, antes de que su desconcertada rival pudiera contestar o reaccionar, desapareció a enorme velocidad para reaparecer justo a su lado y golpearla con tal fuerza que la empotró contra un muro cercano.

-Maldita.- Musitó Ángela tratando de salir de ahí.-

 

Con desesperación pero no teniendo ninguna intención de rendirse contratacó intentando acertar a su enemiga con una encadenación de patadas y puñetazos. No obstante Gloria los esquivaba sin ningún problema. Eso ante la atónita mirada de Kassandra, quien se había apartado a una distancia prudencial. 

-Ya me he cansado.- Dictaminó la saiyajin golpeando en el estómago a su adversaria quien se dobló por el golpe.-

 

La remató con un rayo de energía cuya potencia no fue suficiente para matarla pero si para dejarla inconsciente. Tras eso, Gloria arrancó un trozo de metal de una pared cercana y lo usó para apresar a su inerme rival rodeándola con él.

-Misión cumplida. Al fin podré volver a casa. Llamaré enseguida a mi padre.- Comentó con satisfacción.-   
-¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?.¿No la vas a matar?- Quiso saber Kassandra.-  
-No te preocupes, mi misión era atraparla viva. Tendrá un juicio y supongo que la encarcelarán.- Repuso despreocupadamente su interlocutora.-  
-¡Al diablo con esa zorra! Ha intentado matarme.- Espetó con rabia su contertulia.- Por mí como si haces prácticas de tiro al blanco en el espacio con ella.

 

La saiyajin se encogió de hombros y cargándose a esa individua precisamente sobre uno de ellos remontó el vuelo.

-¿Te llevo a alguna parte?- Ofreció a Kassandra.-  
-No gracias, volveré andando. Lo único que lamento es que no sigas en el negocio.- Declaró.-  
-Te lo agradezco, pero no es precisamente mi vocación.- Se sonrió Gloria, alejándose de allí a gran velocidad.-

 

La muchacha podría estar en casa en pocas horas, aprovechando que su enemiga estaba inconsciente envió el mensaje a su padre. 

-Próxima parada, la prisión de alta seguridad de Sagan City. Y luego la cafetería de Ginger. - Pensó no sin regocijo.-

 

Kiros recibió la buena noticia y de inmediato avisó a Susan. La capitán Hunter se alegró visiblemente. Al fin algo bueno para variar. 

-Espero que tu hija la traiga lo antes posible para que podamos encerrarla.- Comentó complacida.-  
-Sí, venía hacia aquí. Con su rapidez serán un par de horas a lo sumo.- Calculó él.-

 

Susan enseguida dio órdenes a sus subordinados para que preparasen todo el dispositivo de seguridad. Después avisó a su esposo. Giaal no tardó en presentarse. Ella le contó.

-Han capturado a la infiltrada Arcoily. Te necesitaré aquí, eres el único que tiene la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerla a raya en tanto la examinas.  
-Muy bien, no te preocupes.- Convino él preguntando enseguida.-¿Sabes algo de nuestro hijo?  
-Alex ha debido de llegar ya a Bios. Su nave salió hará unos días, pero no se ha comunicado todavía. Es normal. Sabes que hay una buena distancia y que la señal enviada desde un transbordador comercial no tiene capacidad sub espacial.-

 

Su marido asintió. Su hijo había partido para incorporarse definitivamente a un puesto en Bios, como oficial de enlace. Leval habló con Susan unos días antes y le aseguró que él se ocuparía de tenerle bajo su mando directo, cosa que alegró a la capitana Hunter tanto como a la hija de su antiguo superior. De hecho el ahora general Malden se ocupaba de la coordinación militar de Bios. Asimismo le anunció que, posiblemente, iría a verla a Nature. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Es un encargo de una aliada fiel y que además es una buena amiga.- Le contó brevemente.- Tengo que averiguar algo para ella. Hace años hice algunas pesquisas pero no obtuve toda la información. Le conté cosas, pero quisiera profundizar.  
-Muy bien, te ayudaré en lo que me sea posible. Sabes que por aquí las cosas están algo movidas.- Le confió Susan.-

 

Y en ello quedaron, aunque ahora, la capitana tenía que ocuparse de ese otro asunto urgente. Envió un par de mensajes a sus colaboradores en tanto pensaba.

-¡Desearía que lo otro pudiera resolverse así de fácil!- Suspiró con pesar.- ¡Ojalá que nuestros científicos consigan algo, al menos que nos den una pequeña esperanza. 

 

Y en eso otro andaban tanto Clyde, como su esposa Melissa y la hija de ambos. Entre los tres y tras recibir información de Franklin y de la propia Susan.

-Por más que hago simulaciones, el resultado final siempre es un desastre absoluto.- Suspiró Clyde quitándose las gafas y frotándose sus cansados ojos.- No sé qué más podríamos hacer.  
-Tanto Scott como su hijo están probando con todo lo que se les ocurre también.- Comentó Melissa.- Espero que entre todos llegaremos a encontrar alguna solución.  
-Tenemos tiempo todavía. Podrían quedar meses o un par de años aun ¿verdad? Intervino Wina, fiel a su talante optimista. No debemos rendirnos tan pronto, papá.  
-Sí, tienes razón.- Sonrió débilmente el doctor Adams, agregando no obstante con poca confianza.- Hace unos días hablé con Scott. Quizás podríamos probar una cosa. Pero se necesitaría un presupuesto multi millonario, muchos recursos y muchísimo tiempo. Desgraciadamente no creo que dispongamos de ninguna de los tres requisitos.  
-Bueno. Podrías comentarnos la idea y quizás seamos capaces de ayudar.- Le propuso su esposa. –

 

Y Clyde pasó a hacerles un conciso resumen. Tanto la madre como la hija se miraron perplejas. Fue Wina la que primero comentó.

-¿Quién sabe?. Podría funcionar. Tendríamos que encontrar la manera de acelerarlo, haciéndolo más barato y más reducido. Claro está, sin comprometer su eficacia.  
-Esa es la parte difícil.- Objetó Melissa haciéndose cargo de lo complicado que aquello era.-   
-Llamaré a Scott. Espero que entre todos podamos hallar la forma.- Afirmó entonces Clyde que tampoco deseaba darse por vencido.-  
-Te ayudaré papá.- Se ofreció la jovencita.-  
-Tú deberías descansar un poco. Llevas muchas horas seguidas trabajando.- Intervino Melissa en modo maternal.-  
-Lo sé, pero también vosotros lleváis mucho tiempo sin parar.- Argumentó Wina.-  
-Hija.- Le sonrió Clyde de un modo más jovial, incluso recurriendo al humor.- ¿Acaso no tienes a algún apuesto jovencito esperándote?

La muchacha se puso colorada, en su forma humana desde luego se le daba muy bien hacerlo. Hasta de forma involuntaria como era ahora el caso. Su madre se rio moviendo la cabeza divertida para sentenciar.

-Haznos caso. Te lo decimos por experiencia. Eres joven, no desperdicies tanto tiempo entre ordenadores y probetas.  
-Me gustaría mamá.- Respondió la joven ahora con tono más serio al recordarles.- Pero nos estamos jugando la supervivencia de un mundo entero.

 

Sus oyentes asintieron, aunque fue Melissa quien, tras abrazar a la joven, le comentó con mucho afecto y ánimo.

-Hija, he pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida. Hubo un tiempo en el que provocaba desastres y otro en el que he tratado de solucionarlos. He vivido muchas situaciones límite y si hay algo que he aprendido es que las oportunidades de ser feliz pasan y, si no se aprovechan, al final te encontrarás vacía. Sé perfectamente cual es la situación. Y sé que, lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá. Al menos soy muy dichosa teniéndoos a tu padre y a ti a mi lado. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cierta vez, siendo aun Eudial de Brujas Cinco, tuve en mi mano el Grial. Pensé entonces que eso era lo más valioso que jamás podría poseer. Me equivoqué. Lo más valioso que nunca he tenido en mi vida está en esta habitación, junto a mí, y ahora. Y sois vosotros.  
-Gracias , mamá.- Sonrió Wina abrazándose a ella para añadir.- Tienes razón, creo que mañana me tomaré un pequeño descanso…

 

Y entre tanto, en la cafetería, fue Franklin quien hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola, me alegra veros.- Saludó a ambos.-  
-¿Qué tal estás, Franklin?- repuso Nelly sonriéndole con amabilidad.-

 

La verdad, era mirar a esa mujer y quedarse embelesado. El chico devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose un poco tonto. Era demasiado para él, verla cruzar esas largas y bonitas piernas manteniendo una pose tan insinuadora…

-Bien, tengo buenas noticias.- Pudo balbucir el interpelado, quién al fin logró recuperar un tono más normal ante las divertidas expresiones de sus interlocutores y contarles.- Han capturado a la infiltrada.  
-¡Por fin!- Exclamó Dean con evidente regocijo.-  
-Menos mal.- Suspiró a su vez Nelly con alivio.- ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?  
-No, pero supongo que la llevarán a una prisión de alta seguridad. No me han dicho si de la Ciudad de Sur, del Norte, o de Sagan City. Son las tres poblaciones que disponen de una. En Amatelia o Kakyuu Town no tienen instalaciones tan sofisticadas como para mantener a una prisionera de esas características.- Elucubró el chico.- 

 

Charlaron un poco de más cosas y fue Nelly quien, en un desliz, sacó el tema de esa amenaza. El rostro de Franklin se ensombreció al musitar.

-Eso sí que es algo terrible. No tenemos ninguna defensa, al menos no todavía, contra algo de semejante magnitud. Pero seguimos trabajando en ello. Mi padre y también los de Wina, no cejan en buscar una solución.  
-¿Has visto a Wina?- Sonrió esperanzadamente Nelly para cambiar de paso el rumbo de la conversación.- ¿Qué tal le va?  
-Bien, trabaja con su madre en el grupo de las Fairy Five.- Le narró Franklin.- Está muy contenta.  
-¿Se ha echado novio o algo así? - Quiso saber su interlocutora con curiosidad.-   
-No, sigue con sus investigaciones y trabajando mucho. En eso se parece a mí.- Suspiró el muchacho.-  
-¿Y de Fiora sabes algo?- Le preguntó nuevamente Nelly.-  
-Está en el área boreal, en los bosques. Trabaja allí como naturalista.- Le contó Franklin.- Hace tiempo que no se pasa por aquí. Creo que sus padres iban a verla dentro de poco.  
-Siempre fueron dos magníficas muchachas.- Afirmó su contertulia.- 

 

Aunque el poso de su voz denotaba cierta tristeza. De todos modos, en cuanto Hipatia se aproximó con una bandeja llena de tartas, su expresión se alegró.

-Ya no soy tan jovencita como para tales excesos, pero un día es un día.- Dictaminó alegremente ahora.-  
-Pues estás realmente guapa.- La halagó Franklin.-   
-Gracias.- Le sonrió ella de manera encantadora, al menos eso pensó el chico.-  
-Bueno, a merendar.- Les comentó Dean invitando a la camarera.- Anda Hipatia, acerca una mesa y unas sillas y siéntate con nosotros.-  
-Es que tengo que atender.- Se excusó la muchachita algo apuradamente.-  
-Déjalo de mi cuenta.- Le dijo Ginger que había estado ocupándose a su vez de algunas mesas.- Quisiera veros a todos juntos. Hacía tantos años que no se reunían tantas personas queridas en mi local. Y eso me trae muy gratos recuerdos. - Suspiró.-

 

Todos sonrieron con algo de emoción. En el fondo Gin lo había definido muy bien, y del modo más sencillo posible. Personas queridas. Sí, entre ellos lo eran. Y para dicha del grupo se iban a incrementar en número. La puerta de la calle se abrió dejándoles ver a Gloria. La recién llegada sonrió al percatarse de donde estaban.

-Ponte con nosotros.- La invitó desenfadadamente Dean.- Tenemos mucha comida.  
-Esa es la palabra mágica para conseguir que cualquier saiyajin te preste atención.- Se sonrió la aludida.-   
-¿Qué tal todo?- Le preguntó inocentemente Hipatia.-  
-De maravilla.- Replicó la interpelada dedicándoles una mirada de soslayo a Dean y a Nelly y asintiendo despacio.-  
-¿Entonces las cosas te han ido bien?- Intervino el hijo de Gin.-  
-Sí, ya os contaré.- Repuso la muchacha.-

 

Eso alivió a Nelly. Quería decir que la infiltrada se hallaría a buen recaudo. Por ello sonrió más luminosamente si cabía. Tras esas palabras el grupo dio buena cuenta de algunas tartas y bebidas. Por supuesto Ginger quiso invitarles a todos pero tanto Gloria como los demás se negaron cortésmente.

-Mamá, tienes un negocio que dirigir. No es buena política estar invitando siempre.- Le aconsejó Dean.-  
-Tu hijo tiene razón. Es más, seré yo quien os invite.- Afirmó Nelly.- Incluyéndote a ti, Gin. Bastantes veces me invitaste tú en el pasado.  
-Eso lo hice siempre con mucho cariño.- Le respondió afectuosamente la dueña.-  
-Lo sé. - Replicó una casi emocionada joven.- Los mejores momentos que recuerdo en esa época eran aquellos que pasaba aquí, comiendo tarta, contigo. Por eso, me ha hecho mucha ilusión volver. Y quisiera pasarme más a menudo de ahora en adelante.   
-Sí, eso será genial.- Afirmó un algo ruborizado Franklin que enseguida matizó.- Bueno, no lo digo porque tengas que invitar siempre…

 

Los demás le miraron perplejos y enseguida se rieron. Al menos para ellos, esa tarde fue una de las que siempre iban a recordar por ser un bonito momento de amistad compartida y celebración. Aunque a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, dos personas, una encerrada en una prisión de alta seguridad, y otra convaleciente en una cama de hospital, desde luego que no iban a pensar lo mismo.


	48. Tiempos de milagros y determinaciones

Durante los días siguientes la capitana Hunter tuvo una jornada muy atareada. En primer lugar y tras resolver otros asuntos que tenía pendientes, fue junto con su esposo a ver a la prisionera. Esa infiltrada que había sido capturada por Gloria. Junto a ellos también el embajador Derail se desplazó hasta la prisión para tener más seguridad. Y eso que la celda estaba reforzada con barrotes de una aleación ultra resistente empleada en los escudos de naves espaciales y en blindajes de vehículos pesados. Además, multitud de cámaras, sensores y cañones láser apuntaban en todo momento al interior de ese recinto de seis por seis metros. En conjunto ese calabozo no estaba mal, tenía hasta un departamento a modo de baño y aseo con retrete incorporado que brindaba algo de intimidad. Desde luego los derechos humanos y las convenciones planetarias en materia de prisioneros se habían respetado a rajatabla. Más de lo que esa presa seguramente merecía. Así pues, cuando los tres entraron tras pasar varios sistemas se seguridad y quedaron a pocos metros de la celda en donde estaba retenida Ángela, la representante de más alto rango del ejército fue la primera en hablar.

-Soy la capitán Susan Hunter, al mando de las fuerzas del UNISON en Nature. Identifíquese. Para que conste su identidad.

 

Su oyente la miró con una mezcla de desprecio e indiferencia, no dijo nada. Fue turno de Kiros para intervenir.

-Y yo soy el embajador Kiros Derail, de la legación de Nuevo Vegeta. No seré tan amable como la capitana Hunter. Y no se lo repetiré otra vez.  
-Soy una oficial Arcoily. – Declaró finalmente la aludida que preció dar veracidad a las palabras de ese individuo.- Aquí me llaman Ángela.  
-¿Y en su mundo?- Quiso saber entonces Giaal.-  
-Nuestros nombres no se asemejan a los humanos o saiyajin.- Les explicó ella.- Para ustedes serían impronunciables y tampoco los usamos de la misma manera. Con el nombre humano que tengo es suficiente.  
-En sus documentos consta el nombre de Ángela Connor.- Le comentó Susan hojeando una tablet que portaba en su mano derecha.- Ha estado trabajando…  
-Como socializadora.- La interrumpió Ángela sonriendo con desdén en tanto sentenciaba.- Y debo decir que era un buen trabajo, los humanos varones me pagaban por agredirles e insultarles, cosa que habría hecho gratis y con agrado.  
-No lo pongo en duda. De hecho los mataba gratis.- Replicó una indignada capitana.-  
-Estábamos en guerra.- Contestó tranquilamente su contertulia.-  
-No, ustedes atacaron a traición y por sorpresa sin declarar ningún tipo de guerra. Y debo informarla que, tras ese ataque inmoral hasta su propio gobierno en el planeta Arcoily se desvinculó de lo ocurrido, acusando a todos los que tomaron parte en aquella agresión injustificada de rebeldes y terroristas.- Le rebatió Susan con tono implacable.- Así pues, sepa que no se le dará trato de oficial enemigo apresado en tiempos de guerra, sino de delincuente y terrorista peligrosa. Permanecerá, eso sí, aquí encarcelada por motivos de seguridad, hasta celebrar un juicio civil.  
-¿Entonces se me permitirá hacer una llamada y tener un abogado y todo eso?- Se sonrió Ángela.-   
-Por muy despreciable que sea usted, aquí respetamos la ley.- Afirmó la capitán Hunter sin ocultar su malestar.-  
-Tienes suerte de que estemos en un mundo regido por las leyes humanas.- Añadió Kiros, sentenciando con idéntico tono de desprecio para modificar hasta su tratamiento. - De haber dependido de mí ya estarías desintegrada.  
-Quizás eso fuera más piadoso después de todo.- Comentó Ángela con un tono que no dejó translucir sarcasmo esta vez.- 

 

Y tras un silencio por parte de todos, Giaal comentó con un tinte más calmado y profesional.

-Ahora deberá usted ponerse los grilletes de seguridad. Voy a entrar a hacerla un reconocimiento.

 

Sumisamente Ángela siguió las instrucciones. Giaal entró con instrumental médico y procedió a hacer unos chequeos rutinarios, adaptados eso sí, a la fisonomía y particularidades de esa raza.

-No comprendo estas precauciones. Usted es mucho más fuerte que yo, doctor. -Comentó ella, agregando con voz melosa.- Y también muy atractivo. Si deciden ejecutarme, ¿sabe cual va a ser mi último deseo?. Una noche con usted. Y quédese tranquilo, no le cobraré…  
-¡Zorra!- Espetó Susan con evidente enfado.-

 

Kiros la sujetó suavemente de una muñeca, su compañera se dio cuenta enseguida de su error, para empezar, Ángela se estaba riendo mientras la miraba afirmando divertida.

-¡Vaya!. De modo que la capitana se me ha adelantado. Bueno, no se preocupe, podemos hacer un trio. ¿Qué me dices morenita? Eres algo mayor para mi gusto pero te conservas bien….  
-Termina lo antes que puedas, estaré fuera.- Se limitó a contestar Susan dirigiéndose a su esposo.-

 

Y salió de allí sin perder ni un segundo. Estaba rabiosa e incluso enfadada consigo misma. Era una oficial militar con experiencia. Y, por si fuera poco, la máxima autoridad. No podía caer en esas provocaciones tan ridículas. Aunque no era solamente eso. Todo le pesaba, su responsabilidad, el incierto destino del planeta y el descaro de esa pécora. Aguardó paseándose nerviosa por el corredor adyacente hasta que al fin, Kiros y Giaal salieron.

-¡Lo sé! - Dijo con enfado antes de que ninguno pudiera articular palabra.- He sido poco profesional y me he dejado llevar…pero es que todavía recuerdo la cantidad de inocentes y de compañeros que perdimos y esa mala puta solo se dedica a frivolizar…  
-Tranquila.- Le pidió su esposo abrazándola. – Eso es a lo único a lo que ya puede aspirar.  
-Cierto, a buen seguro la condenarán a prisión perpetua.- Convino Kiros agregando convencido.- Es una guerrera Arcoily y si algo les hace daño es precisamente eso. No tener una muerte honorable en combate y tener que marchitarse año tras año detrás de unos barrotes.  
-¡No considero guerrera a alguien que mata a personas indefensas e inocentes! - Escupió Susan.- 

 

En ese momento, el teléfono de Giaal sonó. El médico enseguida lo atendió.

-Naya. ¿Eres tú?. Sí, sí claro…¿La chica del ataque?. Muy bien. Enseguida voy para allá…haré lo que pueda. Mándame su historial. Hasta ahora…

 

Sus acompañantes le miraron con gestos curiosos, el alien no tardó en contarles.

-Se trata de esa muchacha, una modelo que fue víctima de un ataque por ácido. La pobre tiene el rostro totalmente desfigurado y quemaduras muy graves en partes de su cuerpo.  
-¡Pobre chica!- Exclamó Susan.-  
-Mi hermana la está atendiendo. Me ha dicho que quiere operarla lo antes posible. A ver si consigue arreglar algo en su cara. Me ha pedido ayuda, con algunos de los remedios que he ido perfeccionando.- Les contó Giaal.-   
-Eso también es un ataque cobarde y miserable.- Terció Kiros con manifiesto desprecio y malestar.- ¡Hacerle eso a una chica! Lo que no comprendo es porqué.  
-La acusaron de ser desviada.- Le comentó Giaal.-Debió de ser cosa de alguna facción extremista de esos individuos de la Congregación.  
-¡Canallas!- Espetó Susan añadiendo con amargura.- A veces creo que no merece la pena defender un mundo en el que se cometen tantas atrocidades.- Suspiró, eso sí, matizando de inmediato.- Pero luego pienso en las víctimas y en las personas inocentes. Como si no tuviéramos bastante de lo que preocuparnos ya…esos fanáticos de la congregación sin ir más lejos, no se trata de facciones, ¡todos ellos son extremistas!- Remachó indignada.-   
-Hace años esas Feminax, ahora estos otros por el otro lado.- Repuso Kiros moviendo la cabeza con pesar y añadiendo.- Y lo peor de todo es que mi propia esposa se cuenta entre ellos.   
-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de Maggie.- Afirmó Giaal con tristeza.- Ella no era así.  
-No es que ella apruebe este tipo de ataques, al contrario, esto sin duda le parece horrible. Pero eso no quita que se haya vuelto mucho más intransigente.- Les comentó Kiros saliendo en defensa de su esposa, aunque admitiendo con apuro.- En casa, tanto Gloria como yo no sacamos el tema porque no queremos discutir.

 

Susan y su esposo se miraron con perplejidad. ¡Cómo sería aquello! Si hasta un guerrero saiyajin tan poderoso y valiente como Kiros eludía ese tipo de conversación por temor a la reacción de su esposa.

-Y además, esa pobre muchacha ni siquiera es de Nature. Es de Bios. Se llama Claire Zorton.- Añadió Giaal consultando el informe que su hermana le acababa de enviar a su móvil.-   
-Zorton.- Recordó Susan con gesto pensativo ahora.- Yo tenía un comandante en la SSP-1 que se llamaba así.  
-Le recuerdo.- Afirmó Giaal.- Cuando llegué a la nave y estuve en el calabozo aislado. Pues, acorde con lo que dice en la ficha de esa pobre chica, él es su padre.  
-No es que fuera un tipo amable precisamente, pero no le deseo esto en absoluto.- Suspiró la esposa del doctor.- Supongo que le habrán informado.  
-Eso no lo sé.- Repuso su marido.- Ahora cuando vaya al hospital preguntaré.  
-¿Han probado a darle una alubia?. Eso la recuperaría.- Propuso Kiros.-

Por unos instantes esa parecía ser la solución, no obstante Giaal movió la cabeza para rebatir.

-Curaría sus heridas pero dejaría unas terribles cicatrices, peores que las le quedarán tras una buena operación. Por eso, es mejor no que no se recupere tan pronto para que podamos injertar con mejores garantías.

 

Sus interlocutores escucharon eso con lástima. Más aun cuando el médico les mostró algunas holo fotografías de esa paciente, que servirían de base para intentar reconstruir su rostro. Había sido una chica realmente bonita. Al fin, fue la capitana Hunter quién tomó la palabra.

-Espero que puedas hacer algo por esa infeliz.- Le deseó Susan.- Yo tengo que volver a la base.  
-Te acompañaré.- Se ofreció Kiros.-

 

De modo que se despidieron, el saiyajin y la capitana Hunter partieron por un lado. Susan pensaba además en una idea que Scott le contase. Más bien era una sugerencia. Tendría que comentárselo al gobierno civil y desear que no hubiera filtraciones. Como tenía confianza con el saiyajin, se lo expuso.

-¿Qué opinas?- Quiso saber con interés.-  
-Que desgraciadamente Scott no va desencaminado.- Admitió Kiros.- Y es algo muy sensato. Quizás podríamos pedir también ayuda a Kinmoku y a Bios. Además de lo que él ha sugerido, nos vendría bien más apoyo de ambos mundos. Son los más cercanos a nosotros. Ni siquiera mi planeta Nuevo Vegeta podría llegar a tiempo. Pero a mi vez he pedido a los soberanos que, en el plazo de unos pocos meses, enviasen algunos guerreros de alto nivel por si pudieran ayudarnos…  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno, es una idea algo descabellada pero ante esta situación, no veo que más podríamos hacer.- Suspiró el aludido haciéndole un breve resumen.-

 

Susan movió levemente la cabeza. Quizás eso pudiera ayudar aunque por los informes recibido ni tan siquiera todos los saiyajin serían capaces de hacer nada ante la magnitud de esa amenaza.

-En fin, ya veremos que sucede. Por lo pronto, ocupémonos de una cosa cada vez.- Declaró ella en tanto ambos se alejaban rumbo a la base.- 

 

Mientras, Giaal acudió al centro médico. Allí, llegó a tiempo de escuchar los gritos desgarradores de esa desgraciada. Apenas Claire despertó y estuvo mejor quiso mirarse a un espejo. Por precaución no le dejaron tener ninguno a mano aunque desafortunadamente nadie cayó en la cuenta del teléfono que tenía cerca de su cama. Usando la pantalla Claire pudo ver, aunque fuera un poco, ese grueso vendaje y algunas marcas que sobresalían del mismo deformándole la cara. Tan fuerte chilló que el equipo médico enseguida se puso en alerta. Entre las que acudieron a toda prisa a su lado estaban Naya y Maggie.

-¡No! ¡Quiero morirme!...- Gritaba la pobre chica entre lágrimas de desesperación.-¡No quiero vivir así!  
-Tranquila.- Le pedía una asustada y compadecida Naya intentando sujetarla con poco éxito.-  
-Por favor, serénate.- Insistía a su vez Maggie, tratando de ayudar a la doctora Rodney.- 

 

Tuvieron que inyectarle un sedante para ser capaces de dominarla. Hasta la propia doctora derramaba lágrimas compadeciéndose de la situación de esa desgraciada.

-Pobrecilla. No puedo comprender como hay personas capaces de hacer algo tan cruel.- Suspiró Naya.-

 

Maggie no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la mirada. Aquello le apenaba y le repugnaba profundamente. Se enteró de lo sucedido cuando entró en su turno del día anterior. Indagó y supo que había ocurrido. Desde luego nada justificaba hacer algo así, pero podía comprender las motivaciones de quienes lo hicieron.

-A esta pobre chica, la han confundido con otra persona.- Pensaba, aunque tratando se ser optimista.- Quizás si hablase con el obispo, él…

 

Recordaba aquel milagro, el que supuso la “ resurrección” de Emma. Eso fue mucho más difícil. Pudiera ser que apelando al obispo Corbin él fuera capaz de socorrer a esa desdichada. Valoraba esa posibilidad cuando Giaal apareció por la puerta. Ayudó a las dos mujeres a estabilizar y tumbar a la paciente que ahora estaba todavía lúcida pero más adormecida por el calmante.

-Claire. ¿Puedes oírme? Soy el doctor Giaal Ginga, y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.- La saludó afectuosamente él.-  
-¿Puede hacer que sea como antes?- Musitó la muchacha.-  
-No puedo prometerte eso, pero sí que repararemos las heridas y los daños tanto como podamos.- Le comentó el facultativo con sinceridad.-

 

La chica no replicó, entrecerraba los ojos. El efecto del sedante iba cada vez siendo más intenso.

-Si hay algo que no tienes que hacer es desesperarte. Podrías agravar tu estado. Ahora debes permanecer calmada y quieta.- Le susurró amablemente Naya.- 

 

Claire no tuvo tiempo ni de asentir, ya se había quedado dormida. Al fin, la doctora Rodney suspiró.

-Mucho me temo que esto será muy duro.- Afirmó con pesar.- 

 

Entre tanto, tras la merienda entre amigos, Gloria se despidió del resto y fue hacia su casa. Tenía ganas de descansar un poco. Allí no obstante se encontró a una muchacha que la aguardaba, pendiente de ella en cuanto se posó en el suelo, antes de entrar en el recinto de la embajada saiyajin.

-¿La noble Gloria Derail?- Preguntó con algo de inseguridad cruzando un puño sobre el pecho.-  
-Yo soy. ¿Quién eres tú?- Quiso saber ésta dedicando su atención a esa chica, para agregar.- Esa forma de saludar es saiyajin…  
-Sí, es que lo soy.- Admitió su contertulia presentándose a su vez.- Me llamo Thalia Mardok, hija de Rigar y Xulia. Solicito humildemente el honor de ser tu discípula…  
-Bueno.- Repuso Gloria valorando a esa chica con la mirada.- Eso no es tan sencillo. Para empezar estoy cansada. No me apetece charlar ahora de esas cosas. Te propongo qué mañana, a esta misma hora, quedemos aquí y vayamos a mi zona de entrenamiento. Allí me mostrarás lo que sabes hacer.  
-Aquí estaré, gracias noble Gloria.- Convino la entusiasmada chica.-  
-No te alegres tanto.- Se sonrió su interlocutora.- No he decidido aceptarte como aprendiz todavía.

 

Y sin darle tiempo a responder la hija del embajador entró en la legación saiyajin, deseando dormir un poco. Por su parte Thalia quedó pensativa, aunque había al menos logrado poder estar a prueba. Esa poderosa saiyajin no la había rechazado de forma directa. 

-Tendré que esforzarme muchísimo.- Se dijo intentando infundirse moral.- Creo que ha sido entrenada por la mismísima Seira. 

 

En su casa entre tanto, Sonia estaba dándole la merienda al pequeño Richard. El crío comía a la vez que le preguntaba entusiasmado.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi papá otra vez?  
-Bueno, el próximo fin de semana, tesoro.- Repuso ella.-

 

La española tenía su corazón dividido, por una parte se alegraba por su hijo. El niño no solo no había acusado negativamente aquella sorpresa de conocer a su padre sino que parecía estar entusiasmado con él. Al menos por ahora. Quizás se debiera al hecho de que Rafa había regalado al pequeño aquel mini deslizador así como otras cosas. Pero unido a ese hecho estaba que su ex novio se comportaba de un modo realmente agradable con el crío. Ante eso nada podía decir. No obstante, por otro lado le apenaba que Richard apenas si hubiera preguntado por su otra mamá. Aunque solo hubiesen pasado tres días desde que Mei Ling se despidió de él para ir a la Tierra.

-Es muy pequeño, no tiene conciencia de las cosas todavía.- Se decía.-

 

Y Mei Ling, que había establecido comunicación haría unas horas, tuvo la mala suerte de que el niño estuviera ya dormido. Sonia quiso despertarle pero su esposa se opuso.

-Dale un beso muy fuerte de mi parte. Y dile que le quiero mucho. - Sonrió al saber de esa circunstancia.-

 

Terminó de darle la merienda al niño y le dejó en su cuarto jugando. Ella fue al salón, allí se sentó en el sofá. Pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Al margen de la situación de su familia tenía miedo, primero, por esa fuga tan inexplicable de Daphne. Mei Ling se lo contó también. Habló un poco con la ex maestra y al parecer ésta había escapado dejándolo todo atrás. Por un lado podía entenderla muy bien, aunque de otro, eso de irse sin sus hijos…

-No soy quién para juzgarla. Conociendo como están las cosas habrá tenido sus razones. Sin embargo, yo no podría imaginar el huir dejando atrás a Richard. - Pensó con desasosiego.-

 

Pero lo que más la asustaba era lo ocurrido a la pobre Claire. Cuando Stephanie se lo comentó la dejó horrorizada. 

-Y eso que sencillamente la confundieron, creyendo que era gay. Nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera los que se creen mejores por ser heterosexuales. ¡Pobre chica y pobres de nosotros!- Se dijo.- ¿Qué pasaría si cualquiera fuésemos el blanco de esos locos?. Atacan a quién quiera que no concuerde con sus enfermizas ideas de moralidad. Y también a quienes estén cerca. Quizás por eso Daphne se haya marchado. No lo sé. Me pongo en su lugar y no quiero ni imaginármelo. ¿Y si fueran por mí y le hicieran daño a Richard?

 

Y es que Sonia temía más por el bienestar de su hijo que por el de ella misma. Sólo de pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle algo a su pequeño para dañarla le resultaba imposible de soportar. Aun así, se forzó a permanecer calmada.

-No, no puedo dejarme llevar por el miedo.- Reflexionó.- No sería forma de vivir, ni de educar a nuestro hijo. En cuanto Mei Ling vuelva hablaré con ella. Puede que pida el traslado a otro sitio con menos peligro. O bien le podría decir a Steph que encabezásemos una campaña para denunciar esto. La gente de Nature tiene que despertar y ver lo que esos locos están haciendo.

 

Y otras que estaban hablando sobre aquello y trabajando al mismo tiempo eran Melissa, Keiko, Wina y Emma. Las cuatro se repartían tareas cubriendo la ausencia de su otra compañera. Fue la hija de la doctora Adams quien les comentó.

-¿Habéis oído lo de esa modelo? Ha sido terrible.  
-Sí, es algo vergonzoso.- Apoyó Emma, añadiendo sin embargo.- Una chica totalmente inocente…ella nada tenía que ver con eso de lo que la acusaban.  
-Espera un momento.- Terció suspicazmente Keiko con evidente malestar.- ¿Quieres dar a entender que si hubiera sido lesbiana lo habría tenido merecido?

 

Ante las miradas entre incrédulas y reprobatorias de Melissa y su hija, Emma se apresuró a responder.

-No, no he querido decir eso. ¿Por quién me tomas?- Inquirió a su vez pareciendo ofendida.- ¡Jamás aprobaría algo así! Y la Congregación de la fe tampoco, eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
-Pues se dice que precisamente algunos de sus miembros son los causantes de esto.- Intervino Melissa.-  
-Quiero pruebas de ello, y si hubiese sido alguno espero que le detengan y le metan en la cárcel.- Contestó contundentemente Emma.- Os garantizo que el mismísimo obispo Corbin ha expresado su condena a ese hecho tan atroz en su última homilía. Pidió que rezásemos por esa chica y le brinda todo el apoyo y la comprensión que necesite.

 

Eso enmudeció durante unos instantes al resto. Fue Wina quién, algo más esperanzada, comentó.

-Al menos, no son gentes tan fanáticas como parecen.  
-Naturalmente que no.- Le reprochó ahora Emma, con los manos apoyadas en las caderas.- Estáis muy equivocadas al respecto. No somos monstruos, curiosamente yo antes sí que lo era y el obispo me sanó. Vosotras mismas lo comprobasteis. También conocéis a Maggie desde hace años. Creo que ha dejado bien patente hasta qué punto se ha desvivido siempre por ayudar a otros. Pero ahora tampoco os dirigís a ella siquiera. Y luego habláis de que otros hacemos el vacío.  
-Nunca hemos dicho que fuerais unos monstruos.- Se defendió Melissa en su nombre y en el de sus compañeras.- Y jamás hemos ninguneado a nadie, ni a ti, ni a Maggie.  
-No directamente, pero me basta ver como nos miráis.- Se lamentó su interlocutora.-  
-¿Y qué esperabais, que os aplaudiésemos? Habéis dicho muchas cosas terribles de otras personas, entre las que me incluyo. Y de la pobre Mei Ling no quiero ni hablar, simplemente porque no compartimos vuestra forma de pensar.- Le recordó Keiko con amargura.-   
-Solo hemos querido avisaros que, por el camino que habíais emprendido, no ibais bien.- Contestó su contertulia, agregando de forma aguda ahora.- ¿Acaso no sabéis que ha pasado con esa maestra?. Está en boca de todo el mundo. Ha abandonado a su esposo y a sus hijos y ha huido a la Tierra. Algunos dicen que para reunirse con su amante, esa otra que fue acusada y condenada hace años por agredir a Martin, quién era entonces el prometido de esa tal Daphne, creo que se llama. Sí, me enteré en la última reunión de fieles. El mismo padre Michael, el director del colegio en donde trabajaba, fue testigo. Incluso los niños de la clase de su hijo. Esa mujer entró en el aula como una histérica queriendo llevarse al pobre crío, y hasta le pegó delante de todos cuando el niño se negó. Seguro que no lo creeréis, pero podéis preguntar. Hay muchos testigos. ¿Acaso eso os parece un buen proceder? Y todo por su lujuria antinatural. Ha preferido abandonar a su familia y correr a los brazos de esa antigua amante suya. ¡Vergonzoso!…¿Eso es lo que defendéis?

 

Las demás ahora no se atrevieron a contradecirla. Siendo sinceras algo habían escuchado. La misma Keiko lo supo por Sonia, cuando le preguntó por el viaje de Mei Ling, la española le contó que su esposa se había encontrado en la nave con Daphne, que iba también a la Tierra.

-No es cosa nuestra meternos en asuntos de otras personas.- Afirmó finalmente Melissa, alegando con cautela.- Tampoco sabemos qué motivos pudo tener para actuar así…

 

Y tras un más que incómodo silencio dejaron ese asunto dedicándose a trabajar en sus experimentos. Aunque tanto la madre como la hija estaban más pendientes de concluir su jornada oficial y seguir colaborando con Scott para buscar un remedio a la terrible amenaza que poco a poco se aproximaba. Precisamente éste estaba trabajando en su casa cuando llegaron Franklin e Hipatia. La chica saludó a su padre dirigiéndose a su habitación. Estaba muy volcada en escribir novelas o cuentos. Le encantaba sumergirse en su mundo interior una vez concluía el trabajo. Por su parte, su hermano fue enseguida a charlar con su padre.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?- Se interesó observando los últimos cálculos de éste.-  
-Ninguna buena, hijo.- Suspiró el interpelado.- Los modelos informáticos han captado un aumento en la fuerza gravitatoria que proviene del espacio. Su fuente se aproxima a una velocidad de varios miles de kilómetros por segundo.  
-No tenemos más remedio que advertir de esto a las autoridades. Si sigue a este ritmo de aproximación lo más probable es que dentro de muy poco comiencen a producirse seísmos e incluso erupciones volcánicas.- Afirmó el chico con inquietud.-

 

Así era. Y su padre desgraciadamente sabía que Franklin estaba en lo cierto. De todos modos todavía podrían quedar meses para eso. 

-Yo estoy más volcado en encontrar un medio para evacuar este lugar. Llegado el caso podríamos pedir que la SSP-1 que orbita Bios viniera.- Comentó Scott.- Lo hablé hace unos días con Susan.  
-Pero papá. Ni uniendo la capacidad de esa nave con la de la SSP-2 podrías evacuar a todo el mundo. En Nature ya hay al menos diez millones de personas.- Opuso el muchacho.-  
-La cuestión sería comenzar desde ya mismo, quizás dentro de un par de meses a lo sumo.- Le respondió su padre.- He propuesto eso a Susan para que, a su vez, se lo traslade a la junta de gobierno.

 

Franklin asintió y tras cruzar algunas palabras más los dos prosiguieron con sus cálculos, tendrían hasta bien entrada la noche. Así, horas y días fueron transcurriendo. Tras un par de operaciones llegó finalmente el momento, iban a retirarle los vendajes a Claire.

-Ante todo, tienes que saber que hemos hecho todo cuanto estaba en nuestras manos.- Afirmó Giaal tratando de sonar realista.-  
-Sí, doctor. Estoy segura de eso.- Musitó una nerviosa Claire.-   
-Tus padres estarán a punto de llegar.- Le contó Stephanie que había acudido a su lado, junto con Sonia.-  
-¿No quieres esperar a que vengan desde Bios?- Inquirió la española.-  
-No, ya estoy harta de esperar, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que ver, deseo hacerlo ya.- Afirmó ésta más convencida.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino Maggie que estaba junto a la paciente provista de unas tijeras especiales para cortar el vendaje.- Pues cuando tú quieras.- Dijo tratando de sonar más jovial.-

 

Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio. La chica tenía una lucha de dos emociones enfrentadas. Por un lado la expectación y el deseo de salir ya de allí y volver a su vida. De otro el miedo a quedar tan sumamente horrible que todo su mundo se derrumbase. Al fin, llena de angustia y al tiempo de impaciencia, hizo un leve asentimiento y la jefa de enfermeras comenzó a cortar con cuidado esos vendajes. Tras un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos, estos cayeron desvelando el rostro de la chica. Tanto Steph como Sonia no dijeron nada. Claire trató de mirarlas con gesto inquisitivo esperando leer en ellas una reacción que, de uno u otro modo, le diera a entender como estaba. Sin embargo, sus jefas no le daban demasiadas pistas, Sonia sonrió débilmente, Steph le tomó una mano con suavidad. Esas dos cosas no le daban buena espina desde luego.

-¿Quieres mirarte?- Le propuso amablemente Maggie.- Tengo aquí un espejo…

 

La muchacha asintió, ahora con más ímpetu. Ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre, estaba a un paso de derrumbarse o de suspirar aliviada. En cualquier caso quería saberlo ya. La enfermera le sostuvo cerca un espejo de mano y antes de enfrentarlo a su rostro contó suavemente en tanto preguntaba..

-¿Preparada? Uno dos,…

 

No hizo falta el tres, lentamente giró el espejo hasta que al fin, Claire pudo verse. El reflejo le devolvió una cara que al principio no reconoció. No era algo horrible como había temido en sus pesadillas pero tampoco era ella. Su armonía natural y esa belleza tan joven se habían esfumado. Al menos en la mitad de su cara. Le quedaba el consuelo de mirarse de perfil en su lado bueno. De ese modo y por unos mágicos momentos parecía que nada hubiera sucedido. En cambio el otro lado era una visión como poco perturbadora, una mitad carente de expresión. Tenía un ojo que no era el suyo, pese a que con microcirugía y una avanzada tecnología informática le hubiesen implantado una micro cámara conectada a su cerebro que le permitía ver, una mejilla aplastada y marcada por una cicatriz rosada…igual que la oreja que estaba parcialmente reconstruida. Al principio no supo que decir, solo intentaba asimilar aquello. Al cabo de unos agónicos segundos apenas musitó, ahogando un sollozo.

-No, no está tan mal…¿verdad?  
-Claro que no.- Se apresuró a convenir Steph quien sufría mucho viendo a esa pobre infeliz.-   
-El doctor Ginga y la doctora Rodney han hecho un gran trabajo. – Quiso animarla Sonia a su vez.-  
-Díganle a la doctora, que gracias…- Pudo musitar la joven antes de romper a llorar, al menos con el único ojo con el que podía hacerlo.-

 

Se abrazó a la española que la sujetó sin poder evitar unas lágrimas también, lo mismo que Stephanie. Giaal, más entero aunque igualmente apenado por esa pobre chica, le comentó.

-Mi hermana ha salido de viaje. Ella y su marido han ido a ver a su hija. Es más o menos de tu edad.  
-Vamos Claire.- Intervino Steph tratando de sonar jovial, sin apenas lograrlo.- Ahora tendrás que descansar un poco en la residencia Deveraux y luego…  
-Luego volveré a Bios. ¿Verdad? Podré irme con mis padres.- Susurró la chica.-  
-Bueno, eso si es lo que de veras quieres.- Terció Sonia a su vez.- Porque aquí tienes trabajo que hacer.  
-No puedo volver a posar con este aspecto. ¡Lo siento doctor!, no es que no aprecie lo que usted y la doctora han hecho.- Gimió Claire.- Pero, la moda se ha terminado para mí.  
-No digas tonterías, niña.- Le susurró Sonia intentando sonar convincente.-   
-Os lo agradezco, pero no quiero estar en modas Deveraux por lástima.- Sollozaba la aludida.-  
\- En absoluto.- La animó Steph.- Sigues teniendo un cuerpo estupendo y para llevar vestidos es lo que importa. Sabes desfilar, eres buena en tu trabajo y necesitamos modelos. Y no es que lo diga únicamente yo. Ya sabes lo exigente que es madame Deveraux. Hablé con Crista Turner y le conté tu caso. Ella informó a la Jefa en persona. Fíjate que Esmeralda ya apenas se interesa por dirigir modas Deveraux personalmente. Pues cuando Crista le habló de ti hasta te ha enviado un mensaje. Y te aseguro que no lo hace con cualquiera. ¿Quieres verlo?- Le preguntó con afecto y evidente deseo de que así fuera.-  
-Sí, claro.- Dijo Claire, que también tenía curiosidad.-  
-Doctor, por favor, ¿podemos acercar un holo proyector?- Le pidió Sonia.-  
-Por supuesto.- Concedió él.-  
-Yo se lo traeré.- Se ofreció Maggie, quien también se había conmovido viendo el sufrimiento de esa pobre desdichada.-

 

De hecho, en tanto iba a por ese aparato a una sala cercana recordó las palabras que el obispo le dijo cuando fue a verle contándole lo ocurrido haría un par de días. Su Ilustrísima le recibió muy amablemente en el despacho que tenía en su sede. Allí, tras escucharla le comentó.

-En verdad esa pobre niña es una víctima inocente, rezaré por ella con todo el fervor para que Dios escuche mis plegarias.   
-Si usted pudiera hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo con Emma.- Le pidió ella.-  
-Hermana Margaret. - Le advirtió el obispo.- No fui yo quien lo hizo, sino nuestro Señor. Pretender ser el artífice de ese milagro me haría pecar de soberbia, del mismo modo que Moisés hizo. Por eso él no pudo entrar en la Tierra prometida. Líbreme Dios de cometer semejante falta. No obstante, suplicaré al Señor que me conceda su bendición para esa infortunada joven. Ojalá que el mal que unos individuos tan celosos de su deber para con la ortodoxia como errados en las formas le infligieron, pudiera ser subsanado. De momento está bien que se encomiende a las hábiles manos de los médicos. Cuando termine ese periodo, si puedes hacer que ella venga aquí, veremos.  
-Sí, ilustrísima.- Repuso ella.- Lo intentaré. Pero es difícil a veces convencer a las personas.  
-Estrecho y difícil es el camino que conduce a la salvación y ancha y lujosa la puerta que lleva a la perdición, tú lo sabes bien hermana. Si pudiéramos ganar otra alma para la causa eso sería maravilloso.  
-Así es.- Convino Maggie.-

 

Y en tanto recordó aquella conversación trajo el artefacto requerido. Una vez de vuelta en la habitación de la paciente fue Steph quien sintonizó el mensaje de Esmeralda. La veterana diseñadora apareció, con su melena algo encanecida ya y uno de sus modelos de hacía algunos años, clásico y sobrio en tonos ocres, llevando unas gafas de montura de concha algo alargadas en los cristales. Sonriente, declaró.

-Querida niña. Me han informado de lo ocurrido. Ante todo debes estar segura de una cosa. Eres lo más preciado que tienes en el mundo. Y vales exactamente igual que antes o incluso más, porque ahora habrás aumentado tu coraje para afrontar las dificultades en la vida. Que nadie te diga lo contrario jamás. Después, cuenta con todo mi apoyo y el de la Casa Deveraux. Deseo que continúes con nosotros y no creas que es por compasión, yo no me rijo por esos cánones, como tampoco lo hizo mi mentora y fundadora de esta compañía, la Señora Alexandra Annette Deveraux. Si te quiero con nosotros es porque he recibido muy buenos informes sobre ti, que describen tu entusiasmo, tus ganas de aprender y tu cordialidad. Tienes vocación y amas este mundo. Eso es lo que cuenta. Nunca lo olvides. Creo en ti, sé que continuarás y lo harás más fuerte que antes. Un abrazo y no dudes en contactar conmigo para lo que precises.

 

Claire no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al ver aquella grabación. Ahora fue turno de Stephanie de confortarla pasándole un afectuoso brazo tras los hombros.

-Conozco a la señora Deveraux en persona, créeme.- Le susurró con cariño a la paciente.- No diría eso si no lo pensara de verdad.  
-Así es, nunca abandona a aquellas que se han esforzado y han dado lo mejor de sí mismas por la Casa.- Acordó Sonia.- Y tú lo has hecho.  
-Gracias. Muchas gracias, de corazón.- Pudo decir entre sollozos Claire.- Os prometo que no me rendiré.  
-Claro que no.- Sonrió la española acariciando el pelo de la muchacha.-  
-Ahora ve poco a poco, enseguida te traerán la ropa. – Intervino Giaal pidiéndole a la jefa de enfermeras. - Maggie. ¿Podrías ayudarla a vestirse?. Ya tendrá ganas de salir.  
-Por supuesto, doctor.- Asintió la interpelada esbozando una sonrisa a su vez.-  
-Muchas gracias por todo, de veras.- Le dijo la paciente a su médico con más convencimiento.-

El alien le sonrió alentadoramente para recordarla.

-Ya sabes, durante unos días tápate para que no te de la luz solar, aun debes cicatrizar del todo. Ten cuidado con darte golpes o con hacer esfuerzos. Y lo más importante, sigue con tu vida y se feliz. Amigos y apoyos no te faltan.

 

La jovencita asintió, sus acompañantes asimismo le dieron las gracias al facultativo por aquel estupendo trato dispensado a la chica.

-Muchos recuerdos a su hermana.- Le dijo Sonia.-  
-Se los daré, de su parte.- Asintió él.-  
-Ha sido usted muy amable, eso también se lo conté a la señora Deveraux. Muchísimas gracias.- Añadió Steph.-  
-Bueno, yo no sirvo para modelo, pero además de que Claire es una chica estupenda y ha sido un placer ser su médico, mis padres son viejos amigos de su jefa, señorita Kensington.- Sonrió el alien desvelando con desenfado.- Ella me acunó alguna que otra vez siendo yo un bebé. Por ello es doble mi satisfacción.

 

Todas le observaron con perplejidad. Desde luego, el destino tenía esas cosas. Al fin, el médico se despidió de las presentes saliendo de allí, tenía más pacientes a los que atender. Por su parte, tanto Sonia como Steph se ofrecieron a ayudar a Claire pero ésta dijo no precisarlas de momento.

-Te esperaremos entonces a la salida. Iremos juntas a la residencia Deveraux.- Comentó Stephanie.-

 

Salieron ambas coincidiendo a la puerta de la habitación con Margaret que retornaba con la ropa de la muchacha. No obstante todas las buenas caras y sonrisas de ambas modelos se tornaron en una fría expresión de indiferencia al verla pasar.

-Celebro ver que Claire está más animada.- Comentó la jefa de enfermeras dirigiéndose a la española en primer lugar.- ¿Qué tal tu hijo?  
-Bien, gracias.- Replicó lacónicamente ésta añadiendo de un modo más jovial para dirigirse a su compañera.- ¿Vienes?  
-Claro.- Asintió Steph.-

Aunque antes de que lo hiciera fue Maggie quien le dijo, con tinte conciliador.

-Sentí lo de tu hermana. Todos quisimos ayudarla.  
-Si tú lo dices.- Replicó secamente la interpelada. - Discúlpame, Sonia me está esperando.

 

Y sin más se alejó de allí. Margaret suspiró moviendo levemente la cabeza. Hasta cierto punto podía entender ese comportamiento hacia ella. Ambas mujeres le habían mostrado a las claras su animadversión, aunque tuvieron cuidado de no evidenciarla delante de Claire o del doctor Ginga. Pero desde el primer día en el que fueron a visitar a la paciente, Maggie pudo percibirlo con claridad.

-Es una lástima. Una vive en concubinato con una pecadora. Y la otra ha tenido la desgracia de que su hermana se desviase y abandonara a su familia. Yo las advertí y sabía que esto me iba a costar que me aborreciesen. Sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo por su propio bien.

 

Y en tanto meditaba sobre ello entró a ayudar a esa muchacha a vestirse y salir. Por su parte, una vez en el hall de recepción, fue la española quien le comentó a Stephanie con indignación.

-¿Has visto qué hipócrita? Ha insultado a tu hermana y a mi esposa, ¡mi mujer, la que fue su novia! ¡A la que ella misma dejó plantada por otra! Y ahora va haciéndose la santa y preguntándonos por ellas cuando las ha criticado y humillado públicamente por su forma de vivir, la misma que tuvo ella. Tiene suerte de que estemos en el hospital o no hubiese sido tan amable.  
-No quiero hablar de eso.- Musitó Stephanie con pesar, aunque queriendo mudar su gesto a otro más alegre, le preguntó a su compañera.- ¿Has sabido algo de Mei Ling?  
-La última vez que me envió un holo mensaje acababa de llegar a la Tierra. Si te sirve de algo, vio a tu hermana y estuvo con ella durante el viaje. Daphne está bien. Aunque luego se separaron. Mi mujer tenía que ir a China, a ver a su padre…  
-Ya. - Asintió Steph que ya estaba al corriente de eso.- Y mi hermana supongo que habrá ido a los Estados Unidos. He intentado contactar con Kerria. Le envié un holo mensaje. Todavía no le habrá llegado. Espero que Dap se haya dirigido a ella en busca de ayuda. Tanto mis padres, como Martin y yo, estamos muy inquietos. 

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Suspiró con lástima queriendo animar a su amiga.

-Tu hermana es una buena mujer. Ha sufrido mucho y necesita estar sola y tener su espacio. Supongo que pronto volverá. Y lo que más quiere en este mundo o en cualquier otro es a sus hijos, segurísimo. Como madre sé lo importantes que son.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió débilmente su contertulia.- Así lo espero.  
-¿Y de tu hermano Byron sabéis algo? ¿Ha vuelto ya de ese seminario?- Quiso saber la española, a su vez con curiosidad.-  
-Aun no, y me preocupa. Ni ha llamado, ni ha enviado ningún mensaje. Quizás la causa sea que suelen hacer votos de silencio y retiros espirituales. Por lo que sé, tienen prohibido comunicarse hasta que terminan.   
-Seguramente así será.- Sonrió Sonia.- Bueno. Debo ir a buscar a Richard. No lo creerás pero cuando tuve que venir aquí a ver a Claire fue Rafael quien se ofreció a ir a recogerle de la guardería.  
-¿Ese hombre?- Se sorprendió su colega de profesión.-   
-Ni yo misma me lo puedo explicar.- Admitió su contertulia, refiriendo.- Desde que terminó el juicio no solo no nos ha molestado sino que ha cumplido a rajatabla con su papel de padre. Y el niño le adora. No puedo ponerle un solo pero.  
-Me alegro de que así sea. – Sentenció Steph.-

 

Entre tanto, Maggie ayudaba a vestirse a Claire que ahora que estaba a solas se desahogó con lo que realmente sentía.

-Pareceré una desagradecida, pero sé que, pese a todo, me tienen lástima. Piensan, pobrecita, le han destrozado la vida. Y es cierto.- Suspiró.-   
-A veces la vida nos pone a prueba con cosas realmente terribles.- Le comentó amablemente la enfermera.- Tú eres joven y has sufrido mucho. Te comprendo. También yo pasé por cosas horrorosas. Cuando mi hija nació llegué incluso a estar clínicamente muerta. He visto destrucción y muerte a mi alrededor, en el viaje de la SSP-2 y en el ataque a Nature.  
-Usted tiene mucho mérito, igual que el doctor. Se esfuerzan a diario por salvar vidas. No sé como lo resisten.- Comentó Claire.-  
-En mi caso porque tengo fe en Dios.- Le respondió Maggie.- Puede parecer que nos abandona pero en realidad siempre está ahí.  
-Podría haberlo estado para mí, cuando me tiraron ese ácido a la cara.- Repuso la joven con amargura moviendo la cabeza.- 

 

Maggie entonces decidió que era el momento, para sorpresa de la paciente su enfermera le tomó ambas manos y le dijo con encendido entusiasmo.

-Los milagros existen, Claire. Quizás esto sea una prueba para ti. Yo he presenciado cosas increíbles. Y si tú quisieras venir conmigo a ver al obispo Corbin él quizás podría ayudarte.  
-¿Al obispo?- Repitió la muchacha con incredulidad.- ¿Qué haría yo en una iglesia? No necesito sermones, lo siento. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me apetece que nadie me predique la resignación.  
-No te va a decir eso. Te hablará de esperanza.- Insistió Margaret incluso añadiendo.- Si no me crees a mí, puedes preguntarle al mismísimo doctor. Él puede atestiguar científicamente como una mujer volvió a la vida por la intercesión del obispo. Y si fue capaz de hacer eso, ¿qué no podría hacer por ti? Pero debes tener fe.  
-Mira. No sé porqué me estás diciendo esto. Seguro que quieres animarme pero déjalo, por favor.- Le pidió la muchacha con un tono de creciente irritación, al recordar.- ¡Fueron unos fanáticos religiosos los que me hicieron esto!  
-Y eso fue horrible. Nadie que de veras crea en Dios debería hacer algo tan abominable. No tienen perdón ni justificación. Y te prometo que su ilustrísima está totalmente de acuerdo con esto que te cuento. De hecho le hablé de ti y me transmitió sus mejores deseos. ¿Sabes que es alguien muy influyente y que es muy difícil verle? Pues me pidió que te invitase a reunirte con él en cuanto quisieras.

 

Claire la miró con estupor. Era cierto al menos que ese hombre tenía fama de ser difícilmente accesible y se rumoreaba incluso que había realizado algún prodigio. Pero claro, esos comentarios venían del seno de su congregación. Pese a ello no estaba por la labor de ir a que la observasen como a una especie de monstruo de feria.

-Mira Maggie.- Suspiró ahora de modo más paciente.- Me has cuidado de maravilla y te lo agradezco mucho, te aprecio, pero no creo que sea apropiado…  
-Te lo pido como un favor personal. No te perjudicará, es más, podría beneficiarte muchísimo. No sé si eres creyente o no, no importa. Te puedo asegurar que cuando yo tenía tu edad era muchísimo más incrédula que tú. ¡De hecho era atea!   
-Bueno, mis padres sí que tienen bastante fe. Sobre todo mi padre.- Le contó Claire.- Cuando se perdió en la SSP-1 siendo yo muy pequeña, rezó pidiendo poder reencontrarse con nosotros. Parecía casi imposible pero lo logró…  
-Ahí tienes una prueba.- Declaró Margaret.- Aunque solo sea por eso, te suplico que le des una oportunidad. Mejor dicho. ¡Que te des una oportunidad! - Rectificó con tono animoso.- ¿Qué puedes perder? Incluso si pudieras, pide a tus amigas Sonia y Stephanie que te acompañen. Así no irás sola.  
-Mucho me temo que ellas sí que no estarían dispuestas.- Comentó Claire que no era ajena a lo sucedido en las familias de sus colegas.-   
-Lo entiendo. Pero la morada de Dios no se le cierra a nadie que no quiera cerrársela.- Repuso Maggie.- Si pese a todo, desean acudir, serán bienvenidas. 

 

Y tras esa conversación y una vez hubo ayudado a vestirse a Claire, la acompañó abajo, allí aguardaban Sonia y Stephanie.

-Adiós y recuerda lo que te he dicho, aquí estaré para lo que necesites.- Se despidió la enfermera.-  
-Muchas gracias, otra vez.- Asintió Claire.-

 

Y una vez se fue Margaret, la española no pudo evitar preguntarle a la recién dada de alta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho esa fanática? Ha querido predicarte su verdad, ¿a que sí? No le hagas ningún caso.  
-Bueno, ha sido muy amable y buena conmigo.- La defendió la muchacha.- Y creo que su intención es ayudarme.  
-Sí, sus intenciones son una cosa pero los hechos de sus amigos son otra bien distinta.- Se lamentó Sonia.-  
-Anda, déjalo y vámonos.- Le pidió Stephanie no deseando seguir con ese tema.-

 

Y las tres abordaron un deslizador con rumbo a la casa de Modas Deveraux, aunque de camino Claire iba meditando sobre la propuesta de Maggie. Una vez llegaron, la muchacha se instaló en su habitación. Stephanie le deseó que descansase bien y se marchó, había quedado con su novio. Trent le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que tenía noticias.

-Espero que descanses, tómate los días que necesites y cuando estés lista ya volverás al trabajo.-Le sugirió amablemente Sonia a la recién llegada.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Repuso Claire.- Por todo, de veras.

La joven esperaba también que sus padres llegasen de Bios al día siguiente. Y con eso en mente pensó…

-¿Y si fuera cierto?. No tengo nada que perder…

Y antes de que Sonia saliera, la muchacha, con tono dubitativo y algo tímido, le pidió.

-Sé que no te cae bien, pero. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?....

 

Stephanie por su parte llegó a casa, se dio un baño y se arregló. Por suerte Martin se había quedado con la pequeña Leah en casa. Ahora Steph se turnaba con su cuñado en el cuidado de los niños. Fue duro, sobre todo los primeros días, tanto para el padre del niño como para ella, explicarle a David que su madre se había marchado. Pensaba en una conversación que mantuvo a solas con el crío y se le rompía el corazón. Allí estaba el pequeño, sentado en su cama, llorando. Stephanie le consolaba como podía pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndole hacia sí para animarle.

-Todo se arreglará, ya verás.- Le aseguraba sin ser ella la primera en creerlo.- Tu madre volverá.  
\- Me da igual.- Sollozaba el niño.- ¡La odio! No quiero que vuelva.  
-No debes decir eso de tu madre.- Le amonestó suavemente la modelo.-  
-¡Es una invertida! - Gimió el niño.- Nos ha abandonado a papá, a Leah y a mí por irse con otras mujeres. Lo dicen todos en el colegio.  
-No es verdad.- Quiso aliviarle ella, intentando a su vez no llorar.- Tu madre está sufriendo mucho. Lo único que quiere es que nadie la insulte y la odie solo por ser distinta, eso es todo.  
-¡Es que eso es pecado! -Alegó el crio no sin temor cuando agregó. - Y cuando se muera irá al Infierno. Algunos chicos mayores dicen que hasta volverá convertida en una diabla para llevarnos a mí y a Leah.  
-¡Eso es una tontería! - Reaccionó Stephanie incluso enfadándose.- Esos chicos no saben lo que dicen. Tu madre está en un infierno sí, pero en otro muy real. Ahora mismo es cuando vive en él. Lejos de ti, y de toda la familia. Sin poder venir a casa porque la insultan y la odian.- Sentenció con un sollozo, mirando al esquivo niño, intentando una vez más razonar de un modo más conciliador y suave.- Cariño, cuando yo tenía tu edad pensaba como tú, pero luego vi que había más gente, bueno, a la que le gustaba otros de su mismo sexo, y que eran buenas personas. Los hay en todos los sitios, cantantes, abogados, maestras como tu madre…  
-Son todos pecadores. Lo dicen los sacerdotes.- Denunció el niño.-   
-No nos corresponde a ninguno juzgar eso, solo Dios lo hará.- Le respondió Stephanie.- Y te prometo que si hay alguien a quien tu madre ama sobre todo ese eres tú, y también quiere a tu hermana y a tu padre. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ella te llevó dentro, te cuidó y te alimentó desde que eras muy chiquitín, lo mismo que a Leah. ¿Cómo alguien así va a poder ser mala persona?

El crio no contestó a eso, solo se abrazaba a ella. Al fin pudo decir entre lágrimas, con tono lleno de angustia.

-¿Por qué mamá no ha podido ser como tú, tía Steph?

 

Stephanie dejó caer algunas lágrimas a su vez, rememorando esos momentos tan duros. Había estado yendo a ver a sus sobrinos y ayudando en lo que podía al también deprimido Martin. Era como si se hubiese cargado con el papel de ser la madre de los niños. Aunque también tenía una vida propia. Y en esa vida su novio había quedado con ella en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nature. Quería invitarla a cenar allí, cosa que le sorprendió.

-Hoy no celebramos nada que yo sepa.- Pensó con algo de apuro intentando dejar de lado sus anteriores reflexiones.-

 

Esperaba no olvidarse de algún aniversario o efeméride importante para Trent. Con todo el ajetreo vivido no le extrañaría nada esa posibilidad. Incluso había dejado de lado al pobre chico. 

-Bueno, ya lo descubriré.- Se dijo con resignación.-

 

De modo que tomó un deslizador que la llevó allí en apenas media hora. Al llegar su risueño novio la aguardaba.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó dándola un beso en los labios.-  
-Bueno. ¿Qué celebramos?- Sonrió nerviosamente la joven.-   
-Verás. Algo importante. Me han dado un caso realmente serio y de resonancia.- Le informó él.-  
-¿Un caso, cuál?- Se interesó la joven.-  
-Tengo que defender a una invasora Arcoily. Es una mujer que ha estado viviendo aquí los últimos años escondida. La han capturado hace poco.  
-¿Y cómo te han encargado eso a ti?- Quiso saber Stephanie que rápidamente añadió para no ofender a su contertulio.- No es que no seas bueno, pero siendo tan joven y con tan poca experiencia…

 

Su novio entonces, tras tomarse unos segundos para rememorar aquello con detalle, le respondió.

-Pues verás… en realidad recibí una llamada de la capitana Susan Hunter, la esposa del doctor Ginga. Ya le conoces, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, claro, ha operado a Claire. Hoy mismo la han dado el alta y ha vuelto a la sede.- Le informó a su vez Stephanie.-  
-Vaya, me alegro por ella. ¿Qué tal está?- Se interesó el joven.-  
-Pues trata de llevarlo lo mejor que puede, no es nada fácil.- Suspiró su novia.-  
-Claro. Me hago cargo.- Convino él.-  
-Bueno, cuéntame lo tuyo.- Le pidió Steph, deseosa de oír alguna buena noticia para variar.- 

 

Y el muchacho comenzó su relato, estando en el despacho le llamaron por holo teléfono. Al contestar vio con sorpresa que se trataba de esa mujer.

-Hola. ¿Hablo con Trent Peterson?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Contestó él enseguida.-  
-Soy la capitana Susan Ginga, o Hunter, como usted quiera. Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas del UNISON destacadas en Nature.- Se presentó ella.-  
-Encantado. - Afirmó el chico sintiéndose algo extraño y queriendo saber.- ¿A qué debo su llamada, capitana?  
-Verá, es relacionado con un tema legal. El embajador Derail me dio su nombre. Él a su vez lo obtuvo por conocidos suyos.

 

No le especificó de qué conocidos se trataban, aunque Trent enseguida quiso puntualizar.

-Soy un abogado civil, no veo en qué puedo ayudarla.  
-Es para representar a una acusada que no tiene status militar pero que, no obstante, está retenida bajo nuestra custodia.- Le comentó su interlocutora.- Los cargos son muy graves. Si no desea aceptar el caso lo entenderé.  
-No se lo tome a mal, pero antes de responder quisiera tener un informe más completo.- Contestó Trent.-  
-Hay un problema.- Le contó Susan.- Muchas de las acusaciones y de las pruebas son alto secreto militar. Solo podemos mostrárselas a un abogado que haya aceptado firmar una clausula de confidencialidad. Al margen de la consabida entre el acusado y su defensor, claro.  
-¿Y en qué tipo de tribunal se la juzgaría?- Quiso saber el muchacho.-  
-En un tribunal civil, con juez y fiscal civiles también. Aunque la acusación será militar.- Le comentó la capitana.-

 

Desde luego Trent estaba muy interesado, un caso así podría catapultar su carrera, de hecho ya ganó puntos cuando sustituyó a Kerria Malden. Ahora podría brillar él directamente sin estar a la sombra de ningún otro prestigioso letrado.

-Si pudieran darme algo de información que no fuera secreta, sería para mí muy importante a la hora de valorar si acepto o no… - Comentó tratando de obtener algo que le decidiera.-   
-Muy bien, haré que le envíen un dossier censurado.- Le dijo Susan.- Espero que en él tenga suficientes alicientes como para aceptar. Gracias por su tiempo.- Se despidió ella cortando la comunicación.-  
-Gracias a usted.- Repuso el joven haciendo lo propio.-  
-¿Y te enviaron ese dossier?- Quiso saber Stephanie.-  
-Sí, lo hicieron. Lo leí y acepté. Solamente por las partes que pude consultar es un caso realmente complejo e interesante.- Le contó el chico con visible entusiasmo.- Mañana, de hecho, debo ir a entrevistarme con mi defendida. Dicen que es peligrosa…  
-Pues ten muchísimo cuidado.- Se inquietó su pareja.-  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió él.- Ella va a estar dentro de una celda especial, y yo me comunicaré desde el exterior. No pasará nada.

 

Tras eso cenaron conversando sobre otras cosas. Trent se interesó por el estado de la familia de su novia. Stephanie solo pudo suspirar refiriéndole lo sucedido.

-Están muy mal, tanto Martin como mi sobrino. Por suerte Leah es tan pequeña que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Pero a veces llama a su mamá. Sobre todo por la noche.  
-Debe ser muy duro. Y tú te has convertido en su madre de la noche a la mañana. Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.- Se ofreció Trent.-  
-No te preocupes. Por ahora no puedes hacer nada, gracias.- Le sonrió agradecidamente ella.- 

 

La velada se desarrolló bien, tras la cena fueron a casa de la modelo. Trent la estaba besando con ardor al entrar, quizás la noche se prometía interesante. Entraron despacio, él ya la tomaba en brazos dirigiéndose hacia la cama… Se desvistieron deprisa cuando fueron interrumpidos por el holo mensaje del teléfono.

-¿Quién demonios podrá ser a estas horas?- Se preguntó un más que fastidiado joven.-

 

Steph conectó la llamada aunque sin imagen, no quería que nadie les viera de esa forma. Aunque la voz que sonó era tan poco conocida como grave.

-¿La señorita Kensington? – Preguntó.-  
-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea a estas horas?- Inquirió ella más preocupada que molesta.-  
-Soy el comisario Moreau, lamento informarle que hemos encontrado a su hermano…  
-¿Cómo?- Exclamó ella respirando con agitación.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?- Preguntó entre atónita y asustada.-  
\- Lo lamento señorita, hemos encontrado su cuerpo sin vida a las afueras de la ciudad.- Repuso el policía con pesar en su tono.- Le pedimos que venga a identificarlo. No hemos podido todavía contactar con sus padres.  
-¡Oh Dios mío!- Gimió ella llevándose las manos a la cara.-

 

El también perplejo y consternado Trent enseguida abrazó a su novia que se derrumbó llorando. Steph apenas pudo preguntar entre balbuceos de angustia y dolor.

-Enseguida iré.. Por favor dígame donde está.

 

Le dieron la dirección y la llamada terminó tras darle pésame una vez más. Ambos se vistieron y el chico la acompañó solícitamente hasta allí.

-Quizás no sea él, Steph.- Trató de animarla el muchacho en tanto tomaban un taxi deslizador.-

 

Su pareja no respondió pero tenía un terrible presentimiento. Ajena a eso, Sonia tuvo finalmente que aceptar hacer ese favor que le pidió aquella pobre chica. Curiosamente no temía por su hijo, Rafael se hizo cargo del crío con inusitada amabilidad cuando se lo pidió.

-Verás, es que me ha surgido un compromiso urgente y… no tengo a nadie con quien dejar a Richard.  
-¡Por el amor de Dios!- Sonrió su ex novio afirmando con total disposición.- Para eso soy su padre. Es mi deber, y lo haré con mucho gusto. No te preocupes, atiende a lo que tengas que hacer. Tú y yo vamos a pasar una tarde de chicos. ¿Verdad Ricardito?- Añadió jovialmente dirigiéndose al niño que asintió divertido.-   
-Gracias, de verdad.- Sonrió ella sinceramente reconocida.-

 

Y tras dejar al pequeño con su padre la modelo fue a buscar a Claire. Rafa la vio alejarse y tras meter al crío en su apartamento se sonrió pensando.

-Lo sentiré mucho por ti, Sonia. De veras, estoy empezando a estar a gusto con esta situación…Pero todo debe seguir su curso y yo hacer lo que me han ordenado.

 

La española llegó enseguida a la residencia de modelos y allí llamó a Claire. La joven ya la esperaba, discretamente vestida, con una falda larga por debajo de las rodillas, un jersey y zapatos bajos. Se tapaba parte de la cara con un sombrero que dejaba caer hacia el lado operado.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- Comentó a la recién llegada.-  
-Vamos, cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.- Repuso Sonia.-

 

Tras tomar un taxi deslizador las dos llegaron en apenas cuarenta minutos a ese lugar. Allí aguardaba el obispo con algunos de sus más leales acólitos, entre ellos Emma y la propia Maggie.

-¡Cuanto me alegra verte!- La saludó la enfermera, sorprendiéndose asimismo de encontrarse también a Sonia.-  
-Vine a acompañarla hasta aquí, pero ya me marcho.- Respondió enseguida la española.-  
-Quédate un poco, por favor…-Le pidió Claire.-

 

Su compañera miró a un lado y a otro, no veía caras demasiado hostiles, o al menos nadie de por allí daba la impresión de reconocerla. Incluso Maggie le sonrió afablemente para pedirle.

-Vamos. Aquí nadie te va a hacer ni a decir nada malo. 

 

Al fin, transigiendo más que nada por Claire, asintió. Su compañera se alegró por eso esbozando una leve sonrisa que marcaba alguna de sus cicatrices. Aunque enseguida el murmullo que les rodeaba a todos se acalló. El propio obispo Corbin en persona se aproximó a la recién llegada y la saludó con tinte muy amable en su voz.

-Celebro verte aquí. Te damos la bienvenida. La hermana Margaret nos ha contado lo que has sufrido y queremos expresarte nuestro apoyo y solidaridad.  
-Muchas gracias.- Musitó tímidamente la interpelada.-   
-Es terrible que existan personas que malinterpreten las Sagradas Escrituras y la fe de esa forma.- Se atrevió a agregar Emma.-  
-Dices bien, hermana.- Comentó el obispo.- Aunque muchas veces el Señor usa a esos individuos para probar la determinación de otros. Tú misma penaste durante mucho tiempo y he aquí que Dios te sanó.  
-Por mediación suya, Ilustrísima.- Afirmó la aludida que se dirigió a la perpleja Claire para contarle.- Yo estuve muerta, peor aún, me convertí en un monstruo de la noche. Bebiendo sangre para existir. Y el obispo me curó.  
-Solo fui un instrumento de Dios.- Objetó éste con tono de modestia.-  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió Claire sin comprender nada.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de estar muerta y beber sangre?  
-Emma se había convertido en un vampiro.- Le contó Maggie.- Pero su Ilustrísima la sanó.

 

La joven modelo debió de poner una expresión tal que todos se miraron con cierta inquietud, al fin, Claire comentó con evidente malestar.

-No sé qué broma es esta, pero no pensaba que esto fuera a tratarse de una burla. Vámonos Sonia.- Le pidió a su acompañante.-  
-Espera.- Repuso paradójicamente ésta, quien en honor a la verdad, declaró.- Yo a lo que se refieren y debo admitir que, aunque suene extraño, es cierto.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- La interrogó su compañera con más asombro que disgusto.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dicen?...  
-Sí, perfectamente, y sabes que no soy precisamente seguidora de esta gente, pero hasta el mismismo doctor Ginga examinó a Emma y concluyó que así fue. Mi propia esposa pasó por algo similar y te aseguro que ella no les iba a dar la razón por las buenas.   
-Yo estaba presente.- Terció Maggie.- Otros médicos pudieron examinarla y no hubo lugar a dudas. Fue un milagro.

 

Claire miraba a su alrededor con asombro. Moviendo la cabeza como si pensase que estaba en medio de un sueño. O más bien, de una pesadilla.

-Esto es ridículo…¡Estáis todos locos!- Fue lo único que pudo afirmar.-   
-Hija, sabemos bien las dudas que te afligen y la tristeza que invade tu alma. – Intervino el obispo haciendo que todos, incluida esa muchacha, le prestasen toda su atención.- Sé lo que crees, que tu vida ha terminado, que nada podrá devolverte tu belleza. Y en verdad, pese al gran trabajo que han hecho los médicos por ti, no andas errada. Ellos no pueden darte lo que antes tuviste.  
-Pero, lo mejor de la ciencia y la medicina ha obrado un prodigio.-Terció la española.- Viendo a Claire es como si nada…  
-¡Basta! - Exclamó la muchacha, a punto de llorar.- Sonia, te agradezco lo que dices y que hayas acompañado aquí, de verdad. Fui una tonta, me dejé envolver por las palabras de Maggie. No sé cómo pude hacerlo…quizás soñaba con un milagro para mí…que mis padres no tuvieran que verme así. Yo… ¡no puedo! - Sollozó.- Jamás volveré a ser como era…y no quiero seguir de este modo. No tengo valor para desfilar y que todos me quieran mirar a la cara, con el morbo de verme como un monstruo de Frankenstein…  
-No digas eso. No es cierto. - Terció la española compadecida de ella.-  
-¡Es la verdad!- Gimió la chica.-

 

Y para horror y asombro de los congregados, incluyendo la propia Sonia, Claire se llevó las manos a la cara y se extrajo uno de sus ojos. La española tuvo que reprimir un grito, e incluso mirar hacia otro lado, en tanto escuchaba la voz teñida de dolor y tristeza de esa joven.

-¿Te das cuenta?...-Denunció la chica. - Hasta tú misma apartas la vista con asco. Lo único bueno es que puedo quitármelo para dormir.- Sonrió sardónicamente. -Es una gran ventaja. La micro cámara que lleva dentro es muy cara, y funciona de modo inalámbrico. Casi podría literalmente poner un ojo en una habitación y estar yo en la otra para ver las cosas. De hecho, sin querer lo hice antes, cuando estaba en la residencia. Me dejé este ojo en mi cuarto cuando fui al baño, pensando que estaba sola, pero entraron dos chicas. Seguramente fueron a saludarme, aunque al no verme allí…  
-¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber Sonia reuniendo el valor para enfrentar la mirada a la de su interlocutora.-

 

Pese a la terrible sensación que le daba ver esa cuenca vacía en aquel rostro, la española no apartó ya la vista. Y pudo oír a la muchacha sollozar y responder.

-Una vio el ojo y lo tomó en una mano. La otra le dijo que eso era asqueroso. Y luego hicieron algún comentario soez sobre qué cosas podría hacer con el hueco de mi cara. O sobre cómo quedaría desfilando con este aspecto. Podía leer sus labios bien. Ellas no imaginaban que yo recibía las imágenes…  
-¡Dime quienes son y las expulsaremos de inmediato! - Pudo replicar Sonia con visible enfado.- No vamos a tolerar a personas así…

 

Aunque Claire movió la cabeza y suspiró, en medio de aquel silencio expectante y compasivo que la rodeaba ahora.

-¿Para qué?. Con una vida arruinada y una carrera perdida es suficiente. No quiero perjudicar a otras chicas. Sencillamente no saben lo que dicen.- Sentenció llena de tristeza.- Ojalá que no tengan que pasar por lo mismo que yo para darse cuenta de cómo me siento…

 

Las lágrimas si le brotaron por el otro ojo, Sonia misma no pudo evitar llorar, lo mismo que Maggie, hasta la propia Emma se enjugó algunas. Entonces, tras un embarazoso silencio de todos los allí presentes, Corbin tomó la palabra para declarar.

-Eres grata a los ojos del Señor, de eso no hay duda. Y le voy a suplicar que me dé su poder para ayudarte. – Sentenció añadiendo con entusiasmo a modo de proclama.- Hermanos y hermanas, rezad por Claire. Ha demostrado tener un corazón noble, al igual que dijo el Maestro, ella perdona a aquellos que la han ofendido.

 

Todos se pusieron de rodillas y comenzaron a rezar con fervor salvo Claire y Sonia que observaban aquello perplejas. El mismo Corbin se arrodilló elevando los brazos y exclamando.

-¡Oh Señor! Vuelve tu rostro hacia esta pobre muchacha. Permite que esta injusticia sea reparada, te lo imploro.

 

Entonces se levantó de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la chica. Para sorpresa de esta la sujetó de la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Oiga, ¿qué hace?. ¡No, por favor! - Le suplicó con visible temor.- No puede agarrarme así, me acaban de operar…

 

Claire tenía un miedo terrible a que ese loco le reabriese heridas o algunos puntos de sutura. De hecho el propio doctor Ginga le advirtió de que tuviera cuidado en esos primeros días. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada por resistirse. Dos de esos tipos acudieron a sujetarla y otros dos impidieron que la asustada Sonia la ayudase.

-¡Suéltenme y déjenla en paz!-Gritó la española forcejeando en vano por liberarse.-

 

El grito desgarrador de Claire le heló la sangre en las venas a todos los presentes. El obispo elevó su tono para ser oído por encima de aquel alarido de dolor y angustia.

-¡Oh Señor! Ten misericordia y haz posible para que esta desdichada sierva tuya recobre lo que nunca debió serle arrebatado…

 

Claire sintió un dolor terrible, que le recordaba al que le produjo aquel ácido. Chilló agitándose entre convulsiones ante la horrorizada mirada de Sonia que era incapaz de socorrerla. Incluso Maggie y Emma abrían la boca con espanto. Finalmente la joven modelo se desmayó y entre varios individuos la levantaron para depositarla en un banco cercano. Tras aquello, soltaron a Sonia quien se encaró contra el impertérrito obispo.

-¡Canalla, loco! ¿Es este el hombre santo al que veneras?- Le gritó de seguido a la perpleja e impactada Maggie.- ¡Despierta ya por lo que más quieras!  
-No, eres tú quien va a abrir los ojos, lo mismo que tu amiga.- Replicó Corbin con gesto de regocijo cuando invitó a la asombrada española.- Ve a ella y despiértala.

 

Sonia apenas si se atrevía a aproximarse. Quizás ese demente hubiera vuelto a desfigurar a la pobre Claire. Al menos la joven tenía parte de su pelo cubriéndole el rostro. Mejor así.

-Si le ha hecho daño jamás se lo perdonaré. ¡Le denunciaré! - Amenazó en tanto se acercaba tímidamente a la pobre chica.- 

 

Nadie contestó, hasta la propia Maggie tenía miedo a aproximarse. Aunque lo hizo llamada por su deber. Como personal sanitario tenía que atender cualquier posible lesión que le hubieran producido a esa infortunada joven.

-Al menos está bien. Sólo se ha desmayado. - Suspiró al reconocerla, junto con Sonia.-   
-Así es, ese individuo se ha limitado a ponerle su ojo otra vez.- Suspiró la modelo tratando de calmar su agitación.- ¿Es esto lo que usted llama sentido del humor? ¿Acaso no tiene ni la más mínima compasión?- Le increpó una vez más. -  
-Hija, no sabes lo que dices.- Repuso condescendientemente aquel hombre señalando hacia el suelo.- Ahora tú misma podrás comprobar hasta que punto la misericordia del Señor está con nosotros. Para que, si no quieres creer en Él, lo hagas en sus obras.

 

La modelo dirigió la mirada por inercia hacia el extremo de aquel dedo que Corbin mantenía apuntando hacia el suelo. Siguiéndolo pudo descubrir algo esférico. Sorprendida se aproximó yendo a recogerlo. No pudo creerlo. ¡Era el ojo biónico de Claire!. Entonces, si ese aparato estaba en el suelo. ¿Qué es lo que había visto en la cara de esa chica?

-Pero…- Apenas pudo pronunciar sobrepasada por el asombro.-

 

Al ver aquello, Maggie examinó con más cuidado a la convaleciente. Claire había perdido el sentido desde luego, pero su rostro lucía ahora en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Oh Señor, esto es un milagro!- Pudo decir la emocionada enfermera entre balbuceos.- ¡Otro más que Dios ha hecho a través de su Ilustrísima.-

 

El resto estaba realmente asombrado. De nuevo su líder espiritual les mostraba el camino y su unión con el Señor. 

-Ahora ¿quién podrá dudar?- Exclamó triunfalmente Emma dirigiéndose a Sonia para decirle a modo de reproche, eso sí, matizado por el asombro y el regocijo.- Deberías ponerte de rodillas y suplicarle perdón a su Ilustrísima. Dios ha querido que vieses este milagro por ti misma. ¿Qué más necesitas ya para arrepentirte y creer?

 

La española no supo que decir a eso. Sencillamente abrazó a Claire que estaba volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber la joven aturdida todavía.-  
-¿Te encuentras bien?...-Inquirió Sonia entre sollozos.-  
-¿Qué me ha hecho?- Le preguntó Claire entre asustada y llena de desconcierto.-  
-Algo increíble. Mira.- Le respondió suavemente su interlocutora.-  
-¡No, no quiero verme desfigurada otra vez!.- Aulló la aterrada muchacha.-  
-Nada de eso, es maravilloso.- Pudo contestar Sonia manteniendo un tono tranquilo y feliz- 

 

Alguien trajo un espejo de mano. Al principio Claire se resistió, era precisamente eso, no quería verse otra vez como un monstruo. Más si cabía cuando vio que su ojo estaba en las manos de su compañera. Quiso tomarlo para ponérselo de nuevo, pero Sonia sonrió balbuceando con tono lleno de alegría.

-Ya no te hace falta. Por favor, confía en mí y mírate…

 

Y llevada por un sentimiento extraño de esperanza, así como por la euforia que tenía su amiga, Claire aceptó. Comenzó por su perfil bueno. El que no fuera afectado por el ácido, estaba como siempre, normal, aunque lo que la dejó sin respiración fue mirarse la otra parte, al principio girando el espejo muy despacio, finalmente se armó de valor, resignada a verse aquellas terribles cicatrices y esa cuenca vacía. Sin embargo y para su asombro , el reflejo le devolvía una cara totalmente normal, igual al otro perfil. Ahora se vio al completo y era ella, tal cual había sido siempre. Antes de aquel desgraciado y terrible ataque.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! - Fue capaz de decir finalmente.- ¡Soy normal otra vez!

 

Era algo tan increíble que no sabía que hacer, solo se abrazó a Sonia que, entre asombrada y maravillada, lloró con ella de emoción. ¡Hasta quiso ver si el resto de su cuerpo afectado estaba normal de nuevo y así era! Al fin, Maggie intervino comentando con afecto.

-Ya lo ves, no somos tan malos como creías. Lo único que deseamos es ayudaros a volver al buen camino. Quizás todo esto estuvo así dispuesto por el Señor para que vieseis como se puede regresar desde el pecado a la virtud.

 

Aunque pese a todo, Sonia pudo contestar.

-Es maravilloso esto que ha sucedido, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero Maggie, no pienso que Dios sea tan misericordioso como para hacer estos milagros y no pueda comprender lo que es sencillamente el amor entre dos personas, aunque tengan el mismo sexo.  
-Hija, ese tipo de amor no viene inspirado por Dios, sino por el diablo.- Terció el obispo remachando.- Quizás lo que nuestro Dios pretendía era que a tu compañera se le abriera el corazón y entendiese que, si se transita por los caminos rectos y se tiene fe en el Señor, todo es posible. En tanto que si se junta con depravadas y desviadas solo podrá esperar dolor e infelicidad. Ahora idos. Y guardad en vuestro corazón lo que ha sucedido. Porque quizás para que unos recobren la dicha al aproximarse al Señor otros deberán perderla al alejarse de Él por apoyar conductas impías.

 

Ni ella ni Claire entendieron nada, pero asintieron saliendo de allí. La joven modelo agradeció a ese hombre todo lo que había hecho pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Antes de despedirse Corbin se limitó a replicar.

-No debes disculparte conmigo, soy un mero instrumento de la voluntad del Señor. Pero de ahora en adelante rézale y no dejes de transitar por sus caminos.  
-Lo haré, Ilustrísima.- Le aseguró la emocionada muchacha.- Se lo prometo.

 

Las dos iban a irse al fin, cuando uno de los allí presentes corrió a cuchichearle algo al obispo. La cara de éste se transformó de jovial a consternada y declaró en voz alta con tono triste y grave.

-Hermanos, la dicha en este mundo es breve. Tengo unas terribles noticias que daros a todos.

 

Y una vez hecho un expectante y preocupado silencio, aquel hombre agregó.

-Lamento comunicaros que el padre Byron ha sido encontrado muerto. Algunos indicios apuntan a que bien pudiera haber sido asesinado.

 

Se oyeron lamentos y lloros, Maggie se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada. Lo mismo que Sonia. Claire le preguntó entonces tan sorprendida.

-¿Sabes a quién se refieren?  
-Sí. Es…era el hermano de Steph.- Pudo musitar llorosa.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

 

Al poco se marcharon al fin, la española trató de comunicar con su compañera y amiga pero ésta no respondía.

-Seguro que ya la habrán informado. Tenemos que ir a verla.  
-Por supuesto, hay que apoyarla, como ella hizo conmigo.- Contestó de inmediato Claire.-

 

Aunque la joven modelo tuvo que quedarse en la residencia. En cuanto sus compañeras la vieron la rodearon a preguntas sobre cómo era posible aquel prodigio. No queriendo ensombrecer aquello con las terribles nuevas que traían, Sonia la dejó allí y fue corriendo al hospital.

-Espero que puedan darme algún dato…- Se decía con pesar.-

 

Sin embargo, Stephanie y su novio ya estaban en el depósito. La chica se derrumbó al reconocer el cuerpo de su hermano que presentaba numerosos moratones y heridas. Por suerte solo le mostraron el rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Steph.- La abrazaba Trent sin saber qué otra cosa decir.-

Su novia tardó bastante en reponerse para poder gemir desconsoladamente.

-Lo peor será cuando mis padres y mi sobrino lo sepan... Y Daphne. ¡Oh Dios! Tengo que comunicar con ella…

 

Y pese a estar rota por el dolor tuvo que ocuparse de todos los trámites y de comunicar esa terrible noticia en su casa. Aunque otra cosa sería ser capaz de dar con el paradero de su hermana para transmitirle esas aciagas nuevas.


	49. Tiempo de reparación y justicia

Al fin llegó, tenía esas señas apuntadas. En las afueras de Nueva York. Tras bajar del taxi se dirigió hacia esa urbanización, caminando penosamente con su maleta. Llegó y llamó. Una voz desconocida de mujer le preguntó.

-¿Sí, quién es?  
-Me llamo Daphne Car…Kensington.- Rectificó pese a que todavía no se hubiese divorciado legalmente.- Quería ver a la Señora Malden.  
-¿A cual de ellas?- Inquirió esa voz con curiosidad.-  
-A Kerria Malden. Por favor.- Le pidió.-  
-Un momento por favor…- Repuso su interlocutora a su vez.-

 

Daphne suplicaba porque Kerria estuviera allí, al menos había llamado a la puerta correcta. Tras unos instantes y para su inmenso alivio, escuchó la voz de la abogada.

-¿Daphne? ¿eres tú?  
-Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo verte, por favor?- Inquirió la muchacha con el vivo deseo de que así fuera.-  
-Claro.- Replicó amablemente su contertulia.- Pasa…

 

Y la visitante vio como una puerta enrejada se abría automáticamente dejándola pasar al interior de una gran parcela en donde se alzaba una casa de dos plantas. Parecía ser un muy lujoso chalet. Desde luego Kerria era una abogada de prestigio y debía ganar mucho dinero. Pensando eso anduvo hasta la puerta de esa morada y volvió a llamar. Al cabo de unos breves instantes la letrada en persona abrió la puerta, lucía un atuendo informal de pantalón de tela y una camisa sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta de punto.

-Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Tu hermana hace poco que me envió un mensaje, la tenías muy preocupada. Le prometí responder si sabía algo de ti.

 

Al escuchar esas palabras la aludida no pudo evitar romper a llorar desconsoladamente, Kerria se preocupó y enseguida la rodeó los hombros con un brazo invitándola a pasar.

-Anda ven, tranquilízate y me cuentas lo que ha pasado. ¿Vale?

 

Dócilmente la recién llegada se dejó ayudar con su maleta. Otra mujer, de cabello rubio y algo canoso ya, cortado hasta los hombros y un poco rizado en las puntas y bucles, salió a su encuentro. Enseguida preguntó, con una voz que Daphne reconoció como la primera de las que le habían contestado al llamar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?...  
-Sí, Sam. Ella está bien, – Respondió la abogada para acto seguido informar a su huésped.- Es mi esposa, Samantha. Sam, ésta es Daphne Carson…  
-Prefiero usar mi apellido de soltera.- Musitó la interpelada enjugándose las lágrimas.- Kensington.  
-Me es bastante familiar.- Pudo decir Samantha.-   
-Su hermana es Stephanie Kensington, la modelo.- Le aclaró Kerria a su esposa.-  
-Vaya, encantada de conocerla.- Sonrió Sam ofreciéndole una mano.- Su hermana es una mujer muy agradable.

 

Daphne se la estrechó agradeciendo esas palabras, enseguida la hicieron pasar al salón y las tres se sentaron en un confortable sofá.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Le ofreció la abogada.-  
-Nada, muchas gracias. Lamento molestar.- Se disculpó la mujer algo más calmada ya.-  
-No molestas para nada.- Sonrió Kerria interesándose de inmediato.- Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?...  
-Verás... Bueno, verán.- Sonrió mirando también a la otra individua que por su parte la observaba con interés.- Es algo largo de contar.  
-Tutéanos a las dos, por favor. Y tenemos tiempo. Mis padres están de viaje y mi hijo en Bios.- Sonrió la letrada añadiendo con tono jovial.- Nos aburrimos bastante.

 

Dap sonrió a su vez agradeciendo los ánimos, les refirió entonces lo sucedido. Lo que Kerria ya sabía de cómo había admitido su condición sexual en ese juicio. Después de narrarles algunas otras cosas les explicó que, tras un tiempo, al final no pudo más y tuvo que escapar del planeta.

-¡Lo he perdido todo, mi trabajo, mi familia! – Suspiró llena de tristeza, culpándose.- Sé que soy una cobarde, que no he hecho bien… al menos tuve que traer a Leah conmigo.  
-Sé como te sientes.- La apoyó Samantha.- También yo desvelé mi amor por Kerria en un juicio y eso me costó perder los lazos con mi familia. Pero tras los años transcurridos, y sabiendo lo que ahora sé, lo volvería a hacer. Porque no cometí ningún delito por ello, ni tenía de qué avergonzarme. Como tú tampoco lo tienes.  
-Quizás en la Tierra eso es fácil de decir, pero en Nature están dominados por el fanatismo neo religioso.- Sollozó la interpelada, comentándoles con gran pesar.- ¡Hasta mi propio hijo me odia!

 

Dejó petrificadas a sus oyentes cuando les contó entre lágrimas la reacción de David. Kerria y Sam se miraron llenas de pesar. Entendían perfectamente lo doloroso y terrible que para una madre era sufrir aquello.

-¿Y tu marido?. Si es que todavía sigues casada con él.- Preguntó la letrada.-  
-Sí, aun no nos hemos divorciado, aunque Martin sí que lo ha aceptado. Y mi hermana me ha apoyado mucho, estuve viviendo con ella durante unas semanas. Pero la he cargado con la responsabilidad de cuidar de mis hijos. – Suspiró moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a llorar. - Me siento muy avergonzada por eso, pero es que, tenía que huir de allí…  
-No te preocupes, lo entendemos.- Le aseguró Kerria, ofreciéndose de inmediato. - Dime. ¿Quieres que haga alguna solicitud legal para pedir que manden a los niños a la Tierra?  
-No, no de momento. No quiero que Leah tenga que cambiar de planeta y estar dando tumbos como yo. Vine porque recordé lo que me comentaste.- Añadió tras calmarse un poco.- Que podrías ayudarme a encontrar algún trabajo si venía a la Tierra. Puede que cuando me asiente aquí sea distinto y reclame a mi hija…

 

Fue muy revelador que no nombrase a su hijo, desde luego extrañó a sus interlocutoras. No obstante ninguna iba a meterse en eso…

-Claro, haré algunas llamadas.- Respondió jovialmente la abogada que se interesó a su vez.- ¿Tienes algún sitio en donde quedarte?...  
-No, en fin, durante el viaje vine con Mei Ling, luego ella se fue a China, a ver a sus padres, y yo me dirigí hacia aquí. No he tenido tiempo de buscar hotel…  
-Pues no hay más que hablar, te quedarás aquí por unos días.- Sentenció la abogada.-  
-No, no quiero ser una molestia.- Se apresuró a replicar la apurada Daphne.-  
-En absoluto, la casa es muy grande.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-

 

Samantha se levantó sin decir nada saliendo de la estancia, su esposa debió notar algo extraño puesto que enseguida se disculpó con una leve sonrisa algo forzada pidiéndole a Daphne.

-Espera un segundo, vamos a ver cómo nos organizamos.  
-De veras, no quiero molestar.- Insistió la recién llegada.-  
-Nada de eso.- Se reafirmó su interlocutora.-

 

Y dejando a su invitada sentada en el salón, la abogada subió a su habitación, allí estaba su cónyuge quien la miró con perplejidad e incluso algo de malestar.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir...- Suspiró Kerria adelantándose.-  
-Pues entonces no hace falta que hable.- Repuso Sam que parecía molesta, más al agregar.- Da la impresión de que tampoco me iba a servir de mucho.  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Le preguntó su esposa también con algo de irritación.-  
-Al menos pudiste haberle recomendado un hotel. Ten en cuenta que Brian vendrá en menos de una semana. Eso nos dijo en su último mensaje. Y tus padres regresan en tres días.- Le recordó Samantha aseverando.- ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán ver a una extraña aquí?   
-No te preocupes por mis padres. Es más, en cuanto les cuente el caso de esta pobre muchacha ten por seguro que la ayudarán.- Replicó Kerria a su vez con tono algo más seco.-

 

Samantha suspiró mirando hacia el techo y enseguida retomó la palabra con tono dolido para quejarse.

-Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez…  
-¿Hacer qué?- Inquirió su pareja.-  
-Pues eso, hacer que me sienta mal. Parece que estuvieras atacando a un acusado en un juicio.  
-No hago nada de eso.- Se defendió su interlocutora agregando en tinte más conciliador. – Solo te pido que seas un poco más comprensiva. Eso es todo.  
-No tengo ningún inconveniente a que pase aquí la noche, incluso a que se quede también mañana..- Pudo argüir Sam con un tinte más conciliatorio.- Pero es que…- Suspiró largamente y añadió con voz más queda.- Quería que estuviéramos tú y yo…  
-No temas por eso. Te aseguro que Daphne se hará cargo. No creo que ella precisamente se escandalice si ve a otras dos mujeres dedicándose caricias y algunos besos.- Se sonrió Kerria ahora.-   
-Ya, no es por eso.- Quiso explicarse Samantha con tono alicaído ahora.- 

 

Su esposa lo solucionó abrazándola con afecto para asegurar.

-Ya verás como no va a ser ninguna molestia. Además, creo que os vais a caer muy bien. Daphne me recuerda a ti en muchas cosas.  
-¿Ah sí?- Quiso saber su contertulia incluso con un matiz de celos en su voz.- ¿Cómo en cuáles?  
-Bueno.- Quiso enumerar Kerria.- Es una buena persona, es rubia…- Se rio e incluso hizo que su pareja lo hiciera casi a pesar suyo. Aprovechando ese momento de alivio, la abogada agregó más seriamente.- Y ha luchado mucho por las personas a las que quiere, tú misma lo dijiste. Las dos habéis renunciado a vuestras familias y habéis tenido que iros muy lejos.  
-Tienes razón, lo siento, de veras.- Suspiró Sam reconociendo apesadumbrada.- He sido una estúpida y una egoísta. Es cierto que viéndola a ella me parece estar reviviendo mi propia situación. Quizás por eso me ha sentado mal.  
-¿Entonces qué le digo?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Ya se te ocurrirá algo.- Sonrió ahora Samantha al añadir.- Sobre todo para hacer la cena.  
-Vale.- Concedió la abogada.- La alojaremos en el cuarto de invitados. El que suele ocupar Brian. Y no temas, no habrá problemas a ese respecto…

 

Y de este modo, las dos bajaron dispuestas a atender a su invitada. Kerria por supuesto le pidió permiso para enviar un holo mensaje a Nature. A fin de que Stephanie se quedase más tranquila.

-Claro. - Asintió Daphne.- Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero si no te importa, no deseo aparecer en él. Todavía tengo que reunir el valor para dirigirme a mi hermana, aunque sea de forma diferida, con un simple holo mensaje.  
-Como tú quieras.- Repuso Kerria.- 

 

Y tras componer una cena suave con ensalada y algo de picar, las tres conversaron alrededor de la mesa. Samantha le preguntó visiblemente interesada.

-Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? Me refiero además de encontrar un trabajo por aquí.  
-Quisiera volver a ver a Sabra y al resto de sus amigos.- Le respondió su invitada.- Quizás…si no están lejos…  
-No sabemos nada de ellas desde hace bastante. Debbie y su grupo son muy nómadas.- Intervino Kerria.- No suelen parar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Pero tengo su número, y el de mi primo Lance al que, por cierto, hace mucho que no veo.- Recordó antes de proseguir.- Les llamaré a ver si podéis reuniros. Supongo que Sabra estará con ellos todavía. - Remachó con un tinte más optimista.-   
-Os lo agradezco mucho, de veras. Y espero que pronto podré comunicar con Steph.- Deseó Daphne.-

 

Aunque poco imaginaba entonces Dap que su hermana menor había tenido que pasar por una terrible experiencia. Aquel mensaje enviado por Kerria llegó a Nature varios días después del entierro de Byron. La familia estaba realmente muy mal anímicamente. Los padres del difunto sobre todo. Stephanie se sentía muy agobiada y destrozada por todo lo ocurrido. Tuvo que dejar su trabajo en manos de Sonia que se ofreció desde luego a ayudarla, pese a que también tenía sus propias inquietudes. En esta ocasión no hubo milagro posible, el obispo que ofició el funeral personalmente, lamentó no poder hacer nada.

-El Señor ha querido que su amado hijo se reuniera con Él. Ahora Byron ya está gozando de su presencia.- Animó a los familiares y amigos.- 

 

Y por si eso fuera poco durante los siguientes días unos temblores sísmicos en el planeta alertaron a la población. Por fortuna fueron de una intensidad moderada, no hubo que lamentar pérdidas humanas, tan solo algunos heridos. Las autoridades oficialmente restaron importancia a lo sucedido, aunque el grupo del doctor Adams, Scott y Franklin a quienes, se les unió también Alan Rodney, sabían por desgracia lo que eso en verdad quería decir.

-Las cosas comienzan a complicarse.- Afirmó Franklin.-  
-Sí, a esos terremotos hemos de sumarle la aproximación de varios asteroides enormes. – Comentó Alan.- Por lo que hemos sabido al menos dos de ellos tienen más de diez kilómetros de largo por tres de ancho.  
-Eso es como si dos SSP-1 se dirigieran con rumbo de colisión a Nature.- Añadió un muy preocupado Clyde.-   
-Al menos nos han informado con antelación para que ayudemos a las fuerzas de defensa a destruirles a una distancia segura del planeta.- Intervino Scott.- Los saiyajin ya han sido informados y el embajador Derail ha prometido que tanto él, como todos los suyos, estarán listos cuando los tengan a tiro.   
-Entre tanto mi esposa ha estado ayudando a modificar algunos varitech para que puedan concentrar su potencia de fuego sobre ellos.- Añadió el doctor Adams.- De hecho las Fairy Five han dejado de lado cualquier otra cosa y se han centrado desde hace ya meses en preparar todo tipo de compuestos y cultivos para conseguir que sobrevivan a varios cientos de metros de profundidad.  
-Así es, he oído que se están excavando refugios en algunas zonas del planeta.- Dijo Alan.- Algunos cerca del bosque boreal. Justo fuimos allí para despedir a nuestra hija Fiora, se marcha de viaje.  
-Pues ha elegido el mejor momento posible. Apenas quedan un par de meses para que esos asteroides lleguen. Y tras ellos…- Suspiró Scott.-  
-Sí, lo sé. Esos asteroides son solo la avanzadilla.- Admitió su interlocutor.-   
-Después vendrá esa estrella de neutrones del tamaño de Sagan City.- Les recordó pese a todo Franklin añadiendo con evidente pesimismo.- Contra ella no sé si los refugios subterráneos serán suficiente protección.   
-Bueno, hijo, los problemas de uno en uno.- Declaró Scott con resignación.- 

 

Alan estaba pensativo, las últimas palabras se le escaparon, recordaba ese viaje que tanto él como Naya habían hecho haría tan solo una semana. Su esposa seguía muy afectada y él también estaba triste. Su hija se había ido y no sabían a donde, ni tan siquiera si retornaría alguna vez. La despidieron junto a aquel enorme lobo blanco, ese cachorro que antaño Fiora rescató de un agujero…Allí presente con su manada entonó un aullido lastimero, que fue coreado por los demás, cuando Fiora tras acariciarle con dulzura se volvió hacia sus padres cuando su madre le comentó, ajena a eso todavía.

\- Ahí tienes a tu lobito. - Sonrió Naya que ya no temía tampoco a ese majestuoso ejemplar de color gris perla y manchas blancas moteadas en las orejas, en el que se había convertido aquel pequeño cachorro. -

 

Pero tanto el lobo como Fiora, lejos de mostrar signos de alegría, parecían tristes. El animal se acercó a ella gimiendo y lamiendo las manos de la chica que lo acarició afectuosamente como solía aunque susurrándole con cierto pesar.

\- Tú también lo has sentido lobito. ¿Verdad? Dentro de poco tendré que irme.

Alan observó a su hija y visiblemente intrigado agregó.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese sueño que nos has contado?

La muchacha asintió afirmando con voz queda.

\- Sí, hace tiempo Asthel, el hijo de tu primo Leval y de Amatista, me lo dijo. Después lo he soñado muchas veces. Un día, alguien me llamará para hacer un largo viaje y habré de marchar. Creo que ese momento ha llegado ya. Lobito también lo sabe. Puede percibirlo.  
\- Pero hija, ya lo hemos hablado otras veces. - ¿A dónde vas a ir?- Le inquirió su madre con tono y semblante preocupado. -  
\- Lo ignoro, sólo sé que es algo muy importante. Y que debo ir. Por eso, quiero despedirme de vosotros y de él.

 

Y no sólo ese lobo, otros varios más pertenecientes a la jauría que ahora mandaba, aullaron en tono lastimero cuando, ante los asombrados ojos de Naya y Alan, apareció un gran destello luminoso inscrito en una estrella. Fiora suspiró, declarando resignada.

\- Tengo que marcharme. Papá, mamá...por favor, decid adiós por mí a toda nuestra familia. Decidles que les quiero, como os he querido siempre a vosotros. Y que nunca os olvidaré…

 

Alan sintió un nudo en la garganta, hacía años que su padre que había estudiado temas de esoterismo desde su juventud, le advirtió de esto antes de morir, corroborando las palabras de su nieta. Fiora estaba destinada a una gran tarea y pese a que les doliese terriblemente deberían dejarla marchar. Naya en tanto se abrazaba a su hija y sollozaba llena de pesar. Nunca creyó aquello, jamás pensó que realmente sucedería. Lo tomó por un mero sueño sin más significado, pero ahora su peor temor se había hecho realidad. No obstante, Fiora acarició el pelo de su madre y sonriendo alentadoramente, la animó.

\- Estaré bien, no iré sola. Todavía no conozco a todos mis compañeros, pero sé que son de gran fuerza y buen corazón.

 

A Naya no le salían las palabras viendo a su hija que sonreía con valor y seguridad. Ya era toda una mujer y confiaba en que sabría cuidarse. Alan por su parte también la abrazó llenándola de besos y le pidió con la voz quebrada de emoción.

\- No nos olvides nunca hija, y conserva siempre tu pureza y tu bondad. A donde quiera que vayas ellas serán tu mayor tesoro.

 

Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, la chica asintió besando a sus padres y abrazándose a ellos. Después se dirigió a Lobito y acariciándole la cabeza se agachó tomándosela entre ambas manos para susurrarle.

\- Adiós amigo, cuida de los tuyos y sigue viniendo aquí, a ver a mis padres. Tal vez un día volvamos a vernos.

 

Y Fiora dedicó una última y amorosa mirada a su amigo lobo y a sus padres metiéndose en aquel destello de luz. Así lo rememoró Alan.

-Espero que tú logres cumplir con tu propósito. Hija mía. Sé que es incluso más importante que salvar este planeta…

 

Las que también se preparaban era Gloria y Thalia. La aspirante logró ser aceptada como discípula. Es más, la hija del embajador parecía tener prisa por enseñarle lo que sabía. Y de hecho la estaba entrenando con dureza y pocas contemplaciones.

-Así no.- Le reprobaba una impertérrita Gloria tras un enésimo ataque fallido de su joven aprendiza.-

 

Thalia se lanzaba con toda su fuerza y su mejor voluntad, pero era incapaz de tocar a su maestra. Por ello, ese intento concluyó como los anteriores, fue golpeada con pocos miramientos y terminó en el suelo, jadeando agotada y dolorida. Mientras, su estricta profesora se cruzaba de brazos, dictaminando.

-Tienes que ser más rápida. Y concentrar mejor tu energía.  
-Yo pensaba que lo estaba haciendo.- Fue capaz de replicar la muchacha poniéndose trabajosamente en pie.-  
-No pienses, sencillamente hazlo.- Le ordenó su maestra.-   
-¿Cómo?- Quiso saber la chica con evidente desasosiego.-  
-Un saiyajin no piensa cuando ataca, siente su propio poder.- Le explicó Gloria.- Tú todavía estás lejos de dominar las técnicas básicas. Y tendrás que hacerlo en muy poco tiempo. Sabes lo que se avecina y vamos a precisar de todos los guerreros de nuestra raza disponibles.  
-Sí noble Gloria.- Repuso sumisamente ahora esa muchacha.- Me esforzaré mucho más.

 

Su maestra le había contado en pocas palabras que Nature estaba en peligro, y que su obligación era defender el planeta. Pese a que Thalia no era una guerrero saiyajin experimentada todavía, no estaban las cosas como para desdeñar la ayuda de nadie. Ahora, respirando agitadamente, la joven musitó.

-Espero ser capaz de aprender todo eso en tan poco tiempo.  
-No esperes nada. Esperar es para los débiles y los cobardes. Eso decía mi abuela. - Rebatió Gloria corrigiéndola acto seguido.- Deberías decir, aprenderé eso en el plazo que tengo. Esa es la clave. Tu actitud. Si dudas de ti, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.  
-Pero también me has contado que te decía que debías aguardar al momento oportuno y no precipitarte.- Opuso la desconcertada chica.-

 

A lo que Gloria, sonriendo, esta vez casi diríase que divertida, replicó de un modo algo enigmático posando una mano en el hombro derecho de su aprendiza.

-En este contexto esperar y aguardar no son la misma cosa. Ya lo descubrirás. Ahora volvamos al trabajo, queda mucho por hacer…

 

Y de este modo, alejadas de la ciudad, en el campo de adiestramiento preferido de Gloria, retomaron la tarea…Otro que tenía mucho trabajo por delante era Trent. Acudió en efecto a la entrevista con su defendida al día siguiente de que su novia recibiera esas fatídicas noticias sobre la muerte de Byron. El mismo chico estaba triste, apreciaba mucho al difunto hermano de Steph. Pero ahora tenía la obligación de concentrarse en su caso. Así pues, al llegar a la base lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la capitana Hunter. Ésta le recibió en su despacho para advertirle.

-Tenga usted mucho cuidado, no se fie de su apariencia. Es la de una mujer hermosa, pero bajo ese envoltorio es también taimada, retorcida y sobre todo nos odia. Para ella seguimos siendo el enemigo y, si pudiera, no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar con todos nosotros para huir. Y eso le incluye a usted, abogado.  
-Muy bien, lo tendré presente.- Le aseguró Trent.-   
-Le deseo suerte.- Repuso Susan despidiéndole ya.-

 

Y el joven fue hacia esa celda, tras serle franqueada la entrada se aproximó hasta una silla con una mesa que estaba justo en frente de esa cámara especial que albergaba a la prisionera. Un campo de fuerza y un material transparente pero de altísima resistencia la mantenían allí confinada. Además, cámaras de vigilancia e incluso esos cañones láser que inquietaron al letrado, apuntaban al interior, para actuar al menor gesto sospechoso. Aunque el chico sí que pidió a los guardianes.

-Por favor, las conversaciones abogado-cliente son confidenciales. Deben ustedes apagar esas cámaras en tanto yo esté aquí.  
-Para eso necesitamos el permiso de la capitana Hunter.- Replicó un mayor que estaba al cargo.-  
-Pues solicítenlo. No puedo empezar con la defensa de mi cliente hasta que se den las condiciones legales para ello. - Replicó el muchacho.- 

 

Ángela escuchó eso con aprobación. Al menos ese humano parecía querer tomarse en serio su defensa. Posiblemente fuera un iluso, pero en ese caso ella no iba a enfadarse por aquella causa. Incluso para su sorpresa, la respuesta fue rápida y clara. Las cámaras se apagaron y los centinelas salieron de la estancia donde se ubicaba la celda. Una vez a solas, el joven letrado se dirigió a su cliente…

-Me llamo Trent Peterson y seré su abogado.  
\- Muy bien.- Se sonrió ella agregando divertida.- Espero que no me cobre usted demasiado caro.  
-No se preocupe por eso, soy abogado de oficio en este caso. Mis honorarios no son cosa suya.  
-Bueno, le diré qué haremos, si consigue sacarme de aquí, le daré una noche gratis conmigo. Le aseguro que, como profesional, soy de las mejores de Nature. Y prometo no pegarle…mucho…  
-No tiene que molestarse.- Sonrió irónicamente él aseverando. – Si lograse sacarla de aquí eso sería mejor que cualquier sesión de esas. Que por cierto, no me van. Y además, tengo novia.  
-Vaya, un tipo sincero. Me vendrá bien.- Repuso su contertulia quien más seriamente le preguntó.- Sea usted honesto pues y dígame qué posibilidades tengo.  
-Muy pocas, pero eso ya lo sabe.- Contestó sinceramente el joven letrado.- La única baza que tenemos es la de que a usted la engañaron y le hicieron creer que su país y sus mandos militares estaban detrás de ese ataque y de sus actividades. Aunque vayan a juzgarla por terrorismo eso podría ser un atenuante. El cumplimiento del deber. Lo malo es que mató a mucha gente por lo que se ve. Luego a instancia de algunos precedentes como los famoso juicios de Nuremberg en la Tierra, tampoco la obediencia debida le libraría a usted.   
-Me lo estás poniendo cada vez mejor.- Declaró ella con evidente ironía.-

Aunque el chico fue ahora algo más optimista al alegar.

-Pero no hay testigos directos de eso. Al menos que yo sepa. Y la jurisprudencia de la Tierra no tiene porqué aplicarse aquí. Por tanto, la acusación solo tendría indicios y elucubraciones. Si es así, hasta podríamos pedir un veredicto de juicio nulo o de no culpabilidad.  
\- Tutéame, me llamo Ángela.- Sonrió ella mirándole con aparente interés para sentenciar.- Si logras eso harás que mi consideración sobre la especie humana mejore bastante.  
-Otro argumento que podemos emplear es que, durante los años que permaneciste oculta no has atacado ni matado a nadie, con lo que has demostrado tu voluntad de no ser una amenaza.

 

Eso hizo reír a su clienta, el chico la observó sin comprender y ella divertida, admitió.

-No hubiera sido muy inteligente ir dejando pistas. Y a mis clientes bueno, eran un tipo de agresiones consentidas. Pero me gusta como lo expones…¿Tengo que llorar ante el juez y decir lo arrepentida que estoy por todo? Si se trata de eso, no es ningún problema.- Agregó no sin sorna.-  
-No sería necesario pero si estaría bien que abandonases esa actitud de superioridad.- Le aconsejó Trent.-  
-Es que soy superior a los humanos, no te ofendas.- Contestó ella.-  
-¿Superior estando encerrada ahí?- Replicó él a su vez con incredulidad y un punto de burla.-  
-Me han encerrado aquí porque temen lo que pueda hacerles. Y debo decir que, en eso, tienen razón. - Afirmó la mujer.-   
-En parte sí, pero por otro lado, te están garantizando un juicio justo y legal. De haber querido matarte ya lo habrían hecho.- Argumentó el abogado.-  
-Y cree que me alegro de que tengan esa ridícula moralidad.- Sonrió Ángela.- 

 

El muchacho suspiró, desde luego defender a esa individua iba a exigirle toda su profesionalidad, y no únicamente debido a la dificultad del caso.

-El primero que querría condenarla soy yo.- Pensó moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Por otro lado, Dean y Nelly estaban paseando por el parque, la muchacha recordaba algunos de los lugares donde, siendo niña, ella misma correteó con sus padres. Por lo menos se acordaba de aquellos buenos momentos en los que su vida aun no se había hecho pedazos.

-Te noto muy callada.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Es verdad, perdona.- Sonrió débilmente ella.-   
-¿Te ha llegado?- Quiso saber él.-  
-¿Te refieres a la citación? Sí.- Admitió su interlocutora.-  
-Tendremos que declarar como testigos en el juicio de Ángela. No veo el momento de hacerlo.- Dijo Dean.-  
-A mí en cambio no me hace demasiada gracia. Supón que, por cualquier motivo quedara libre o escapara. Seguro que iría a por nosotros.  
-Si quedara libre sería yo quien iría a por ella.- Replicó resueltamente él.- Pero lo dudo mucho. Y si la encierran será en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. En cualquier caso, deseo darme la satisfacción de hacerle saber quién ha estado detrás de su captura. Además, ya sabes que, cuando declaremos, tenemos el acuerdo de total inmunidad.   
-Eso es lo bueno.- Suspiró Nelly.- Porque cuando la policía se puso en contacto conmigo me amenazaron con enviarme a la celda con ella acusándome de cómplice.  
-Pues entre eso y lo que tu hermana diga. Seguro que bastará para encerrarla de por vida. ¿Por qué Kassandra dice que es tu hermana, no?- Quiso cerciorarse él.-  
-Es largo de contar, básicamente ambas somos parte del mismo ser.- Le resumió su contertulia.-   
-Bueno.- Afirmó el chico.- Solo quiero estar con mi madre y alejarla de aquí lo antes posible. Cuanto antes testifiquemos antes podremos abandonar Nature.  
-¿De veras crees que este mundo no tiene salvación?- Preguntó la consternada joven.-   
-No es que lo crea, es que es seguro.- Comentó su interlocutor con el mismo pesar.- Sé que nuestros amigos y sus padres están estudiando mil y una maneras pero también sé que ninguna servirá.   
-Pues yo no quiero perder la esperanza.- Repuso ella mirando a su alrededor.- Ya no. Desde que era niña la perdí, pensando que era una víctima impotente y que, hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás podría ser feliz y que tenía que estar huyendo sin parar o escondiéndome por unas razones u otras. Ahora no deseo rendirme, ni escapar nunca más.  
-Esto no es lo mismo, y sabes que te comprendo bien. Sé lo que es tener que huir. Pero ahora no solo somos tú y yo, sino el planeta entero. Todo el mundo tendrá que marcharse de aquí o será destruido con Nature. 

 

Involuntariamente los dos se acercaron y ella le tomó de una mano. Dean se ruborizó por un instante aunque luego se recobró. Estaba claro que se trataba de un acto de amistad, buscando también ese calor y afecto que durante tantos años le había faltado a esa chica. De hecho a ambos. De modo que él incluso bromeó diciendo.

-Si mi madre nos viera así. En fin, seguro que le darían ganas de montar una fiesta.  
-Quizás una fiesta no sea una idea tan descabellada.- Sonrió Nelly.- 

 

Y la aludida por ambos se encontraba en ese instante en el Clargin con su amiga Clarisa e Hipatia. La chica atendía algunas mesas en tanto las dos mujeres charlaban sentadas alrededor de otra.

-Es estupendo que tu hijo volviera a casa.- Le comentaba Clarisa a su amiga.-  
-Sí que lo es.- Suspiró Ginger.-  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-No sé, cuando observo a Dean le noto preocupado. Pese a todos sus intentos por parecer alegre, tengo la impresión de que hay algo que le inquieta. Puede que tenga que ver con su vuelta aquí. Quizás no esté acostumbrado a permanecer en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo.- Elucubró Gin.-  
-Será complicado para él, tras todos estos años, pero seguro que se siente feliz de volver a estar contigo. Y mira el lado bueno. También Nelly ha regresado.  
-Siempre aprecié mucho a esa pobre chica. Ahora la veo hecha toda una mujer y eso me alegra.- Admitió Ginger.-   
-Oyes, quizás ellos dos…- Se sonrió su ex socia.-  
-Me gustaría mucho.- Reconoció su amiga dándole un sorbo a una taza de té que tenía a su lado.-   
-¿Qué tal el té?- Se interesó Hipatia acercándose a su madre y a Ginger.-  
-Bien cielo, ya vas aprendiendo.- Repuso Clarisa con aprobación.-

 

La chica se alegró aunque no pudo replicar, un súbito temblor que hizo moverse las mesas y las sillas, así como caer algunos platos y tazas al suelo, las sobresaltó.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-¡Un terremoto!- Exclamó Ginger.- Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Las urgió.-

 

Y tanto ellas como el resto de los clientes corrieron a buscar un lugar despejado, sin edificios ni nada que pudiera derrumbarse a su alrededor. En el parque también se sintió el efecto del temblor.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Nelly que se trastabilló.-  
-¡Agárrate! - Le indicó Dean sujetándola como pudo.- 

 

Algunas cosas se rompieron, parte de la acera se agrietó, los deslizadores se detuvieron y la gente corría y chillaba. Por fortuna aquello terminó a los pocos segundos. No hubo que lamentar desgracias graves.

-Cada vez hay más temblores.- Comentó Nelly con inquietud.-  
-Es solamente un aviso de lo que nos aguarda.- Suspiró el chico, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para insistir.- Es por eso que tenemos que irnos de este planeta cuanto antes. ¡Por favor!, te pido que vengas con nosotros.

 

La chica le miró perpleja aunque no dijo nada. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Entre tanto Ginger y los demás suspiraron aliviados. Mucha gente que había estado en el local se había ido a todo correr, dejando facturas pendientes. No obstante, eso era lo de menos. La mayoría eran clientes asiduos y regresarían a abonarlas. También se habían producido algunos destrozos pero por suerte ninguno serio.

-Será mejor que comprobemos que todo es seguro antes de entrar.- Aconsejó Clarisa.-  
-Sí, y luego tendremos que recoger todo esto.- Suspiró Hipatia.-

 

En la base militar, tras la entrevista que mantuvo con su abogado, la prisionera reaccionó. El temblor también se había sentido y Ángela miraba con curiosidad como vibraban algunos utensilios que tenía sobre la mesa de su celda.

-Vaya. Quizás este planeta no me retenga mucho después de todo.- Pensó con regocijo.- 

 

Ya le quedaba poco, al día siguiente comenzaría su juicio. La sacarían encadenada de pies y manos y con fuertes medidas de seguridad. Entre ellas y custodiándola, puede que estuviese esa saiyajin que la apresó.

-Bueno, de momento no me conviene intentar nada.- Pensó de modo calculador.- Le daré una oportunidad a este humano. Parece que desea hacer bien su trabajo. Y sería realmente divertido que ellos mismos me liberasen de acuerdo a sus estúpidas leyes…

 

Otra que había estado observando aquel temblor, en este caso con temor, fue Claire. Sus padres habían llegado de Bios hacía unos días. En cuanto la vieron no pudieron creerlo. Su padre, el militar retirado Nathan Zorton, la abrazó lleno de alegría. Ella aun recordaba sus palabras.

-Hija, nos dijeron que estabas muy mal. Tendré que agradecer a ese médico su ayuda.  
-Sí papá. A él y al obispo Corbin, que fue quien obró este milagro.- Le comentó.-  
-¡Sin duda es un hombre santo! - Añadió su madre, una mujer de cabello castaño algo encanecido ya, con patente admiración.-  
-Antes tenía fe pero ahora no tengo ni la más mínima duda.- Convino Nathan.-   
-Aunque también debemos agradecerles sus desvelos a los doctores, el doctor Ginga y la doctora Rodney se portaron muy bien conmigo antes de eso.- Les recordó Claire.-

 

No obstante su padre se quedó pensativo al oír ese apellido. Enseguida preguntó.

-¿Ginga dijiste?  
-Así se apellida él.- Creyó acordarse la muchacha.- ¿Te es familiar?  
-Sí, aunque ahora mismo no logro recordar de dónde.- Repuso su progenitor.-  
-Bueno, y la enfermera Derail. Maggie.- Matizó la joven.- Gracias a ella fui a ver al obispo.  
-Me alegra ver que hay muchas personas de fe por aquí.- Comentó la madre de la muchacha con visible agradecimiento en su semblante.-

 

Tras esa conversación fueron a visitar a esas personas y Zorton comprobó que ese médico era aquel alien que él tuvo bajo custodia en la SSP-1. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando supo que estaba casado con la que ahora era la comandante en jefe de las fuerzas del UNISON en Nature, su antigua subordinada Susan Hunter. Les agradeció sus atenciones y ayuda , aunque le dijo sinceramente a Giaal.

-Podría decirle que me arrepiento de haberle mantenido en cuarentena cuando usted llegó a esa nave, pero mentiría. En ese momento hice lo que creí que debía hacer.  
-Lo comprendo y en su lugar probablemente hubiera actuado así también.- Convino el facultativo.- 

 

Y tras cruzar unas cuantas palabras más hablando de tiempos pasados se despidieron. Ahora Claire estaba en la residencia de modelos de la Casa Deveraux, tratando de sujetar un jarrón de su habitación que se había vencido tras el último temblor.

-Tendré que hablar con Sonia.- Pensó.- Estos terremotos son cada vez más frecuentes. No sé si este planeta estará seguro.

 

Y es que sus padres no fueron demasiado claros, pero, tras su conversación con la capitana Hunter, le pidieron a su hija que solicitase el traslado de vuelta a Bios cuanto antes. De hecho, su novio iba a ir a verla también en breve pero el propio ex comandante Zorton habló con él para que no lo hiciera.

-Algo está pasando. No me lo quieren decir pero estaban preocupados.- Meditó la chica.- Aunque yo quiero quedarme para ayudar al obispo y a Maggie en su obra. Se lo debo.

 

La muchacha de hecho había comenzado su propia campaña de evangelización. Desde luego el resto de sus compañeros modelos se quedaron impactados al verla como nueva. No tardó en referirles lo sucedido. Algunos no lo creyeron limitándose a pensar que las operaciones que le habían practicado fueron realmente magníficas. Sin embargo, cuando ella les retó a preguntarle a la mismísima Sonia Calderón, les dejó todavía más asombrados. La actual responsable de la casa, tras la baja por depresión de Steph, tuvo que admitir que estaba presente y que, sin ningún género de dudas, ese obispo realizó un prodigo extraordinario. No obstante se resistió a llamarlo milagro. Por ello, algunos chicos y chicas ahora la miraban casi como a una especie de resucitada. Una parte la admiraba sin reservas pero asimismo otro grupo estaba incómodo. Claire sospechaba que esos seguramente serían invertidos, como ahora les llamaba. Otros por el contrario parecían estar entusiasmados. La mayoría se limitó a alegrarse por ella y a tratar de seguir con su trabajo como si nada. Aunque fue justo un día después de esos primeros terremotos cuando Sonia la citó a su despacho.

-Dime.- Sonrió Claire entrando allí.-

 

La española cerró la puerta y sin perder ni un segundo le comentó entre preocupada y algo molesta.

-Escucha Claire. Todos estamos realmente felices por ti, ya sabes que soy la primera en reconocer lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, esto es un lugar de trabajo y no una iglesia. Te agradecería que dejases de dar sermones a tus compañeros.  
-Bueno, sólo me limito a hablar con ellos y a contarles la suerte que tuve de que el Señor se apiadara de mí.- Replicó la chica.-  
-Ya...- Suspiró Sonia alegando entonces con tono más severo.- Alguna de tus compañeras me ha dicho que les sugeriste no probarse según qué ropa porque la considerabas indecente.  
-Verás. -Repuso calmadamente Claire.- Hay atuendos muy hermosos y que me encanta llevar, pero otros realmente incitan a la lujuria y a la inmoralidad. Solo las he advertido que eso no es bueno.  
-Pues deberías pensar en dejar de hacer advertencias o puede que te hagan una a ti.- Le avisó a su vez Sonia.- En mis informes tengo que hacer constar estas cosas y no van a ser del agrado de mis superiores. La misma señora Deveraux podría tomarlo a mal.  
-Yo agradezco muchísimo a la señora Deveraux todas las oportunidades y el apoyo que me ha brindado, pero mi alma no le rinde cuentas a ella sino a Dios.- Contestó categóricamente Claire agregando ahora casi con un tono digno del obispo.- Y me apena mucho ver que tú, incluso tras presenciar el poder de nuestro Señor, te niegues a transitar por sus caminos. Su Ilustrísima lo ha advertido muchas veces. El que a sabiendas rechace a Dios se condenará. Por eso me preocupas.   
-¡Basta ya! - Se enfadó Sonia ahora, mirándola con severidad para replicar del mismo modo.- No necesito que me prediques las palabras de ese hombre. Ni mucho menos que pretendas enseñarme moralidad. Si tanto deseas ser pastora de su iglesia quizás deberías considerar el cambiarte de profesión. No voy a permitir que sigas desestabilizando a tus compañeros, ni que les agobies con sermones. Date por avisada.  
-Muy bien.- Musitó Claire bajando la cabeza.- Como tú digas, Sonia. Si no quieres nada más…

 

La española no replicó y su interlocutora salió entonces de su despacho. Pensaba consternada que quizás sus días como modelo estuvieran contados. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido de su traumática experiencia era que la belleza física era efímera y volátil, en tanto que la belleza del alma permanecía para siempre. Por ello iría a hablar con el mismísimo Corbin si era preciso. O, si no podía, lo haría con Maggie.

-Ella me ayudará. – Pensaba con autentica fe en ello.- Es una mujer admirable y ha marcado el camino para otras muchas. Además, el otro día al fin reconocieron su labor. Y me alegro mucho ,se lo merece.

 

La jefa de enfermeras estaba en ese instante acabando su turno. Con la ausencia de la doctora Rodney por vacaciones le tocaba en muchos casos prestar más atención a algunos pacientes. Al concluir salió con rumbo a la sede de la congregación. Allí se encontró con Emma quien también había terminado su jornada.

-Hola Maggie.- La saludó la científica con tono cordial añadiendo con pleitesía. – O mejor dicho. Enhorabuena. Diacono.  
-Muchas gracias.- Respondió ésta con una sonrisa. – 

 

La enfermera recordó como ayer mismo, cuando acudió al centro de culto, todos le dedicaron sonrisas de aprobación. Sin pararse a pensar a qué serían debidas saludó como de costumbre hasta que el obispo Corbin se dirigió a ella.

-Te aguardábamos impacientes, hermana Margaret.- Le dijo a modo de bienvenida.-

 

Algo preocupada consultó la hora, pero no llegaba tarde, su interlocutor enseguida se rio moviendo la cabeza para afirmar jovialmente.

-¡No temas, no se trata de eso!. Todo lo contrario, deseaba que llegases para poder darte una buena noticia. Al menos eso espero que signifique para ti.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber la aludida con expresión desconcertada.-  
-Hermana.- Declaró el obispo ahora ya con un tono más institucional, dirigiéndose de hecho también a todos los allí congregados. Durante años has rendido un magnifico servicio, has predicado la palabra del Señor, has luchado incansablemente por atraer almas al buen camino y has sido inspiración y ejemplo para todos tus hermanos y hermanas. Por ello, justo es reconocerlo aquí, ante toda la asamblea de creyentes.  
-Muchas gracias, Ilustrísima.- Sonrió tímidamente ella, llegando a ruborizarse.- Sólo hice lo que creía correcto y decente.

 

Aunque su líder prosiguió con un toque de orgullo personal y afecto.

-Has hecho realmente mucho más. Por eso, desde hoy, deseamos que aceptes el cargo de diácono de nuestra comunidad. Para que de una forma oficial puedas ser la guía y referencia de otros creyentes. Necesitamos a muchas más personas como tú, valientes y desinteresadas. 

 

Hubo muchos aplausos y Maggie se sintió realmente halagada. El obispo le hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que subiera a una tarima que habían colocado justo al fondo de esa estancia y le invitó a tomar la palabra. A modo de improvisado discurso de agradecimiento ella dijo.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, Ilustrísima. No tengo palabras para agradecer esta muestra de afecto y apoyo hacia mi humilde persona. Desde que vi la Luz del Señor solo he querido alabarle y ayudar a extender su palabra. No creo merecer este honor, pero viendo vuestro cariño lo acepto encantada, es un aliciente más para proseguir con esta labor, que es interminable pero a la vez muy edificante y maravillosa. Gracias…

 

Más aplausos, Corbin sobre todo asintió aprobatoriamente y sonrió. Tras recibir más felicitaciones y parabienes de parte del resto la sesión de esa tarde se desarrolló con normalidad. Ahora, sonriendo con satisfacción tras recordar aquello, Maggie preguntó a su compañera.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Muy atareada, desde que Mei Ling se marchó a la Tierra tenemos mucho trabajo, y más con todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora. Ya sabes…  
-Sí, mi esposo está muy inquieto también. No sé por qué. Aunque le he preguntado varias veces. Me da la impresión de no querer responder con claridad.  
-Mis compañeras son igual.- Suspiró Emma.- No sé qué les ocurre, pero muchas veces quedan ellas al margen mío para trabajar en vete a saber qué.   
-Puede tener que ver con, ya sabes.- Insinuó la enfermera sin querer ser demasiado clara.-  
-Eso creo yo. No me perdonan por decirles la verdad.- Aseveró Emma.- Y están de parte de ese tipo de gente.   
-A veces es muy duro, yo lo sé, estuve del otro lado.- Afirmó Maggie.- Cuando una vive sumida en esa mentira y bajo ese tipo de sugestión, cree tener razón y derecho a obrar así. Es un laberinto muy difícil para escapar de él, y más aun si hay gente, mucha de ella bienintencionada, desde luego, que te refuerzan en esa actitud diciendo que eso es normal.  
-Pero a pesar de todo supiste salir, lo mismo que yo, de esa forma de existencia antinatural, cuando fui curada por el obispo.- Intervino su interlocutora.- Por desgracia hay otros que no solo no quieren ser ayudados, sino que se empeñan en proteger y alentar a quienes pecan de ese modo tan horrible.  
-Bueno, al menos también ganamos fieles a nuestra causa.- Afirmó de un modo más optimista la enfermera.- Sin ir más lejos, Claire está siendo todo un ejemplo. Tras la visita de sus padres la chica no ha tardado en hablar con muchas de sus compañeras y compañeros para advertirles.  
-Eso le causará problemas, no lo dudo, pero alabo su buena disposición.- Repuso Emma.- Podrá contar con nuestro apoyo.  
-Sin duda.- Asintió Margaret.-

 

Por su parte Sonia estaba preocupada y dolida. Ella apreciaba a Claire, y más tras todo lo que esa pobre chica tuvo que pasar. Después de aquel sorprendente acto de curación o lo que fuera, podía incluso entenderla. La chica se había vuelto devota hacia ese tipo. Sin embargo, todo tenía un límite. Había recibido en su despacho a algunos de sus compañeros quienes se habían quejado de ella. El último, un joven llamado Giovanny. El muchacho, bastante alto y guapo, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, era un autentico adonis, pero le confesó que él era homosexual y que las palabras de Claire le estaban dando miedo.

-¿Y si se me entera y me denuncia?- Le preguntó con desasosiego a su encargada.- Podrían ir a por mí y a por mi pareja.  
-No te preocupes, nadie te va a denunciar aquí.- Quiso tranquilizarle Sonia.-  
-Eso nunca se sabe. Al menos Claire va diciendo las cosas a las claras, pero he visto que otros simpatizan con sus ideas y quieren ganar puntos…  
-Te prometo que hablaré con ella.- Le aseguró Sonia.- Vete tranquilo.

 

El chico se lo agradeció con una tímida sonrisa y retornó a su trabajo. Asimismo, alguna modelo vino también aquejada del mismo temor. Sin ir más lejos, una de las más jóvenes promesas de la casa en Nature. Una joven rubia, de ojos verdes y de una belleza realmente arrebatadora, llamada Valerie, le confesó entre lágrimas que mantenía una relación con otra compañera, una chica de la que no quiso dar el nombre.

-Sé que a veces, Claire nos ha mirado a las dos, cuando estábamos charlando y riéndonos de algo. Y tanto mi pareja como yo… bueno. Nos asustamos un poco.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Os dijo algo para que lo estuvierais?- Se interesó Sonia.-  
-Al principio, no directamente, solo nos contó lo agradecida que le estaba a Dios por el milagro que había hecho con ella. Nos invitó incluso a que le mirásemos con detenimiento la cara. Yo desde luego no vi nada raro. ¡Es una chica preciosa!…- Pudo añadir con genuina admiración.- Sin embargo, luego nos contó lo que le había sucedido, que había ido a comer con una mujer casada, que dijo querer agradecerle su ayuda al cuidar de su niña. Creo que se refería a…  
-No hace falta que me des nombres.- La cortó Sonia dejándola algo descolocada.-  
-Bueno,- prosiguió al poco la joven.- El caso es que nos contó que esa mujer comenzó a insinuarse a ella y que le dio un beso en los labios cuando salieron del restaurante en el que estaban. Justo a la tarde Claire fue atacada con ácido. Terminó advirtiéndonos que la confundieron con una invertida por el mero hecho de estar al lado de una. ¡Qué tuviéramos mucho cuidado con quienes nos juntásemos! Que nunca se sabía dónde podría haber otra desviada presta para tratar de corrompernos.- Sollozó ahora con evidente angustia.- Ahora mi novia y yo no nos atrevemos ni a darnos un beso.- Confesó llena de temor.- ¿Y si esos individuos que la atacaron siguen ahí y nos ven?...¿O si cualquiera que nos vea les conoce y nos delata?  
-Tranquilízate.- Le pidió amablemente Sonia ofreciéndole un pañuelo.- No os va a suceder nada. Y no creo que Claire os desee ningún mal.

 

La española la observaba compadecida, esa pobre chica era realmente muy joven. Consultando su ficha vio que tan solo tenía diecisiete años. Por ello era muy impresionable, pero desgraciadamente, motivos para tener miedo no le faltaban. Más tras lo que Claire les iba predicando y además de eso, por otros motivos, rumores que la misma Sonia había escuchado. Y es que en ese planeta de locos las cosas parecían ir a peor en materia de derechos no solamente sociales, sino humanos. Para colmo, Valerie agregó con ese tinte de miedo cerval en su voz.

-Y ya no es solamente ella. Hay otras y otros… a quienes ha entusiasmado con sus palabras. Como si hubieran estado aguardando una señal para ir a la caza de los que no somos heterosexuales o no nos ajustamos a sus normas. Mi novia y yo lo hemos estado hablando y pensamos en que, quizás… no sé, podríamos salir con algún chico cada una para evitar…- tragó algo de saliva y con voz trémula agregó.- Yo conozco al menos a un par de ellos que parecen majos, de cuando voy a clase…seguro que saldrían conmigo o con ella si se lo pidiéramos…  
-¡No se os ocurra hacer tal cosa! - La interrumpió nuevamente Sonia, alegando con tristeza y preocupación.- Eso solo conduce a vivir una mentira y a crearos un problema aun mayor. Por no hablar de esos posibles chicos. Les haríais mucho daño si fingís que os interesan de ese modo. He visto de primera mano qué sucede cuando se actúa así. Al final no merece la pena. Sigue mi consejo y se fiel a ti misma. Y eso vale también para tu novia, sea quien sea.

 

La muchacha asintió, rompiendo a llorar llena de zozobra. Sonia la abrazó, animándola lo mejor que pudo. Cuando al final se marchó del despacho, era ella misma quien tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Pobre cría! La nueva Stephanie Kensington la llaman.- Suspiró pensando en el gran parecido que tenían, al menos en el plano físico.- Pero esta niña, aunque es una buena chica, solamente es apariencia, no tiene el carácter de Steph. Stephanie, pese a estar rota por la pérdida de su hermano y la marcha de Daphne, se ha ocupado de su familia con una enorme entereza.

 

Y eso le recordó que ella misma debía ir a buscar a Richard a la guardería

-¡Maldita sea! Se me ha hecho tarde.

 

Salió a todo correr del despacho, ¡se le había pasado por media hora!. Seguro que la directora del centro la iba a echar otra bronca. De hecho, ya le había ocurrido antes,…estaba pensando que disculpa iba a darle cuando, para su sorpresa, nada más salir, se encontró allí a Rafa llevando al crío de la mano.

-Hola .- Sonrió él diciéndole al niño.- Dale un besito a mamá, Ricardito.-

 

Y tras arrodillarse para recibir ese cariño de su hijo, Sonia sonrió tomándole en brazos quejándose según le levantaba.

-Ya casi no puedo contigo. ¡Cada día estás más grandote!  
-Mami, papá me ha ido a buscar y hemos estado un rato en los columpios.- Le informó el pequeño.- ¡Me ha empujado muy arriba!  
-Muy bien, cielo.- Replicó ella dejándole ya en el suelo.-

 

Pasaron a la estancia de la que había salido la modelo, ya sin ninguna prisa. Sonia estaba todavía respirando aliviada de tener allí a su hijo cuando su ex novio le comentó.

-Tienes un bonito despacho, sí señor. Nunca había estado aquí…  
-Gracias, dime una cosa. - Quiso saber su interlocutora.- ¿Cómo es que has ido a buscarle?  
-Verás, tenía ganas de verle, le prometí que jugaríamos en el parque y un hombre decente mantiene siempre su palabra.- Sonrió él mesando afectuosamente el pelo del crio, para agregar.- Y cuando llegué a su guardería era hora de salir. Como ya he ido a recogerle otras veces cuando me lo pediste, sabían que era su padre…  
-Te lo agradezco.- Admitió Sonia.- Es que estoy tan liada con todo lo que ha sucedido…  
-Es normal, no tienes que explicarme nada. – Replicó Rafa, ahora con tinte de pesar. -De hecho lamenté mucho lo del hermano de tu compañera. Según tengo entendido era un buen hombre y un sacerdote. Hay mucha gentuza por ahí suelta.- Sentenció con desaprobación.-

 

Su interlocutora no dijo nada a eso, por una parte era cierto. Quienes quiera que fuesen los asesinos no tenían justificación ni perdón. 

-Bueno.- Agregó él, proponiéndole con jovialidad.- Te diré lo que podríamos hacer, una cena en familia. Tú, yo y el pequeño Ricardo. ¿Verdad campeón?- Inquirió al niño que asintió entusiasmado.-  
-¡Siii!- Coreó el crio ante la mirada de perplejidad y de circunstancias de su madre.-  
-Estoy muy cansada.- Pretextó ella, aunque eso desde luego que era cierto.- Quizás otro día.  
-Aun es temprano, ¿Porqué no descansas un par de horas y os recojo luego?- Insistió él.- Hay un restaurante muy agradable cerca de tu casa y con menú infantil.- Le comentó su ex pareja.-  
-Mami, ¡porfa!, sí.- Le pedía el niño agarrándose de su falda.-

 

Viendo la expresión del niño, Sonia únicamente pudo suspirar, cualquier resistencia por su parte podría hacer que Richard se disgustase con ella. Lo mismo que su ex. Y ahora que dependía tanto de Rafa para cuidar al niño creyó que se lo debía también. Y por otro lado, su ex novio estaba irreconocible, amable, servicial…no sabía si eso podría ser un truco o sencillamente que el ser padre le hubiera transformado. El hecho de tener que enfrentarse a preparar la cena del crio, que además estaría de morros si se negaba, la acabó por decantar. Al fin tuvo que ceder.

-Muy bien. Será mejor que vayamos ya, porque si voy a casa y descanso me quedaré dormida.- Afirmó con total sinceridad.-  
-¡Entonces adelante! - Exclamó jovialmente Rafa elevando al entusiasmado niño y colocándole sobre sus hombros.- 

 

La española sonrió a pesar de sí misma al contemplar esa escena. Al salir todos juntos hasta algunas de las modelos se quedaron mirando a esa curiosa familia con expresión divertida. Hubo dos o tres que incluso cuchichearon entre ellas. A Sonia eso no le gustó nada pero tampoco podía molestarse. Por su parte pensaba en su esposa. Mei Ling se había marchado hacía días y en la última llamada que les llegó por video conferencia le contaba que estaba ya en China, a punto de encontrarse con su primo Zhao. 

-Solo espero que llegue a tiempo para ver a su padre.- Pensó en tanto seguía a Rafa y al pequeño hacia la salida del edificio.- 

 

Y de hecho, la oriental llegó a China sin novedad. Por fortuna el viaje fue agradable. Sobre todo al ir en compañía de Daphne. Durante todo el trayecto charlaron y Mei Ling pudo enterarse bien de lo que esa pobre mujer padecía.

-Lo lamento muchísimo.- Le dijo tratando de animarla.- Yo también he sufrido bastante pero el tiempo acaba curando casi todo y poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Debes tener fortaleza y seguridad en ti misma, en lo que realmente deseas.   
-Gracias, así lo espero, te deseo mucha suerte también y que puedas ver a tu padre. Ojalá que logres hacer las paces con él.- Replicó la ex maestra a su vez.-  
-¿Y tú qué harás cuando llegues?- Se interesó su contertulia.-  
-Iré a ver a Kerria, espero que pueda ayudarme. Y también trataré de localizar a Sabra. Eso es lo que más deseo.- Le desveló añadiendo con pesar.- Sé que lo más probable es que haya rehecho su vida con otra persona. O que no quiera saber de mí…  
-Nunca se puede decir.- Quiso animarla Mei Ling, aunque ella misma lo veía muy difícil, no obstante alegó.- En tanto quede una mínima esperanza debes intentarlo.  
-No soy tan ingenua.- Suspiró Daphne moviendo la cabeza.- Han pasado muchos años…Si solamente pudiera volverla a ver…y tener la oportunidad de explicarle lo que de verdad sucedió.  
-¿Un cuaderno de notas?- Se sonrió la oriental sin poderlo evitar al pensar en esa historia que su interlocutora le había narrado.- ¿Eso te dijo Martin? ¿Qué había escrito vuestra vida juntos ahí?. Lo lamento pero me parece algo increíble. Y mira que he visto cosas extrañas e incluso las he vivido.- Añadió recordando su propia experiencia como medio vampira. -  
-Tienes razón. Cuanto más lo pienso más ridículo me parece. Creo que él quiso darme algo para poder emplear como excusa. Una especie de metáfora. Bueno, hasta me enseñó un cuaderno a modo de diario en el que aparecían cosas que yo pensaba que nadie podría saber. Aunque no puedo estar segura, quizás hablé en sueños alguna vez y me oyó. Puede que, de ese modo, supiera realmente como me sentía y hasta qué punto estaba atrapada.   
-Y entonces pudo pensar en eso para darte una vía de escape. ¿Verdad?- Elucubró Mei Ling.- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que él pudo ir anotando las cosas que os pasaban para luego contarte esa absurda historia?  
-El pobre siempre me ha querido, pero yo jamás pude corresponder a eso. Es otra cosa que me pesa en la conciencia. No se merecía esto. Simplemente le usé de escudo contra el mundo hasta que me atreví a romper con todo.- Declaró Daphne.-   
-La pregunta fundamental es.- Afirmó su contertulia mirándola a los ojos para inquirir.- ¿Si tú tuvieras ese cuaderno de notas, qué habrías escrito en él? ¿Qué hubieras cambiado de tu vida?

 

Y tras un breve silencio en el que su compañera de viaje estuvo meditando sobre eso, finalmente Mei Ling escuchó su respuesta.

-Francamente no lo sé. Quizás sería fácil decir que lo hubiera reescrito todo desde el momento en el que conocí a Sabra. Me hubiese gustado que en Nature no nos hubieran juzgado por amar a otra persona de nuestro mismo sexo, y que ambas pudiéramos haber sido una pareja, vivir felices allí. Pero luego pienso en que, de ese modo, no hubiera tenido a mis hijos.  
-Posiblemente hubierais tenido otros. Ella o tú.- Afirmó la oriental.-  
-Quizás…- Convino Daphne afirmando ahora con tristeza.- Eso es algo que jamás podré saber.

 

Y entre esa y otras conversaciones al fin llegaron a los Estados Unidos. En Houston, donde la nave aterrizó, se despidieron deseándose mutuamente buena suerte. Mientras que Daphne tomaba un vuelo a la costa este del país Mei Ling hacía lo propio con otro rumbo a su patria. Ahora, tras varias horas de vuelo, aterrizaba en Beijing. De allí iría en tren hasta su casa. Le alegró ver que su primo Zhao estaba aguardándola en la terminal del aeropuerto. Nada más verle y facturar sus maletas corrió a abrazarle. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que él, sonriendo fugazmente, la saludó.

-Bienvenida de vuelta a casa, prima. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.  
-El viaje ha estado bien, me preocupa más cuando llegue al destino.- Respondió ella.-  
-Vamos, el tren sale dentro de poco.- Le comentó su interlocutor con tono algo inquieto.-

 

Y tomando un tren de alta velocidad tardaron apenas unas tres horas en llegar a la región natal de ambos. Charlaron poco y Zhao daba la impresión de estar preocupado. Ella temió que el estado de su padre se hubiese agravado. Ya tenía ganas de verle. Una vez llegaron y descendieron al andén, Mei Ling lanzó un gran suspiro.

-¿Nerviosa?- Le preguntó su primo.-  
-Sí.- Admitió ella.-  
-Vamos allá. No te preocupes, estaré contigo.- Le prometió Zhao.-

 

No tardaron en tomar un taxi y plantarse en la casa. Al fin, tras tanto tiempo iba a volver a ver a sus padres. Fue su primo quien sin embargo llamó a la puerta. La madre de ella abrió. Mei Ling quiso contenerse en lo que pudo pero fue ver el ya anciano rostro de su progenitora y empezar a llorar. Su madre no obstante mantuvo la compostura y sin hablar se limitó a hacerla entrar con un gesto. Pese a todo, su hija estaba deseando abrazarla pero recordó que en su país, y más todavía en su región de origen, esas prácticas no eran tan habituales como de dónde venía.

-¿Puedo ver a mi padre?- Preguntó en su idioma natal.-  
-Pasa, está en nuestra habitación. -Replicó secamente su madre.-

 

Pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido Mei Ling observó con desaliento que su progenitora seguía tratándola con frialdad, incluso con desprecio. Eso le entristeció, pero ahora lo único que contaba era ver a su padre. De modo que, al acceder al dormitorio en el que éste se hallaba, iba dominada por la impaciencia, el temor y la esperanza a la vez. Allí vio a un anciano con mirada cansada que, sin embargo, pareció brillar de alegría al verla. Estaba débil y apenas si pudo musitar. Ella tuvo que arrodillarse ante la cama para escucharle…

-Hija mía, al fin has vuelto a casa.  
-Sí, padre.- Fue capaz de replicar conteniendo su emoción tanto como le fue posible.-  
-Ahora estarás al fin donde te corresponde.- Susurró el agotado individuo.-  
-Estoy a tu lado. Como una buena hija debe hacer.- Musitó ella dejando caer alguna lágrima.-

 

En la otra parte de la Tierra, Daphne se despidió de su amiga Kerria y la esposa de esta tras un par de días. No quería ser una carga para ellas. Eso sí, tuvo tiempo de conocer a los padres de la abogada. Quedó muy impresionada con Roy Malden, antiguo jugador y entrenador de baloncesto. Un hombre quien, pese a su edad, estaba en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Pero sobre todo le llamó la atención la amabilidad y comprensión que encontró en la madre de Kerria. Un poco antes de marcharse tuvo la ocasión de charlar un poco con ella. Sentadas en una habitación de la casa, y llena de emoción, le refirió su historia.

-Querida, veo que has sufrido mucho.- Declaró aquella mujer posando una amistosa mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Daphne.-  
-No se puede hacer usted idea, señora Malden.- Suspiró la llorosa Dap.-  
-Llámame Bertie, y aunque no lo creas, sé perfectamente lo que es sentirse abandonada y sin esperanza. Pero también conozco la dicha y el consuelo de ver que siempre hay alguien que te apoya, y que te quiere, incluso en tus horas más amargas y oscuras. Ahora, tal y como unas amigas muy queridas nos dijeron una vez a mis hermanas y a mí, os tenéis a vosotras mismas. Y eso vale para ti. Puedes comenzar de nuevo, nunca es tarde.  
-Mucha gracias.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Ten en cuenta que soy madre, como tú, te entiendo muy bien y además, mi propia hija lo pasó muy mal cuando admitió sus verdaderos sentimientos y asumió su orientación sexual. Le costó pero salió adelante…  
-Sí, es la mujer más luchadora y valiente que he conocido.- Admitió Daphne pensando que al menos lo era tanto como Sabra.-

 

Esas palabras fueron precisamente escuchadas por su anfitriona, quién, según entraba en la estancia, sonrió afirmando.

-Si piensas que yo soy una luchadora, eso no es nada comparado a lo que mi madre y sus hermanas hicieron.   
-No seas tan modesta, cariño.- Le sonrió Bertie.- Tú has hecho muchísimas cosas de las que sentirte muy orgullosa. Y tú Daphne… no pierdas la esperanza de ser feliz. No te preocupes. Mi hija me ha dicho que eres maestra, como colega tuya que soy, haré algunas llamadas. En mi antiguo colegio posiblemente precisen de alguien como tú.  
-Muchísimas gracias.- Sonrió la aludida.- No sé cómo podré agradecérselo.  
-Pues siendo tú misma y tratando de volver a disfrutar de tu trabajo, ayudando a que los niños y niñas a los que eduques puedan crecer como adultos comprensivos y buenas personas.- Sonrió Bertie, sentenciando.- Ese es el mejor legado que podemos dejar.

 

De este modo, la maestra se sintió mucho mejor. Al fin, dándose cuenta de que no debía ser una molestia ni abusar de la hospitalidad de esas personas tan maravillosas, logró que sus anfitrionas le recomendasen un buen hotel y que, tras varios intentos, fuesen capaces de ponerse en contacto con Deborah Hunter. Afortunadamente la antigua novia de Kerria estaba en la ciudad. A su vez, sabía del paradero de Sabra. La israelí había estado durante años en su país natal, viviendo allí y yendo y viniendo a los Estados Unidos. Ahora había regresado por unos días. Al fin, Debbie concertó un encuentro. Pero Daphne quedó inquieta cuando esa mujer le comentó antes de darle la dirección de la ex militar.

-Si quieres un consejo, sería mejor dejar el pasado atrás. Es más, no creo que sea una buena idea que volváis a veros.  
-¿Es que está con alguien?- Preguntó la maestra.-  
-Sabra está muy ocupada con sus propias cosas.- Le respondió esquivamente su interlocutora.-

 

Y no pudo obtener más explicaciones, aunque seguía deseando verla. Por fin, las dos quedaron ya de noche, en una dirección que correspondía a un lujoso apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York. Daphne acudió vestida de la manera más elegante posible llevando un vestido blanco muy parecido a ese con el que fuera a la discoteca con su antigua pareja, y esta ocasión, en lugar de esas altas botas negras, calzaba unos zapatos a juego. Esperaba que eso le trajera buenos recuerdos a la israelí. Al llegar llamó y enseguida le abrieron. Subió en el ascensor hasta el ático. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y ésta se abrió.

-¡Cómo deseaba volverte a ver! - Pudo decir emocionada y sonriendo.-

 

Aunque quedó sorprendida y avergonzada. Esa mujer de larga melena pelirroja rizada y penetrantes ojos color avellana, ataviada con un vestido de color canela, que le abrió, no era Sabra.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?- Le preguntó con tono mezcla de inquisitivo y seco.-  
-Yo, lo lamento, he debido de equivocarme de puerta.- Se apresuró a excusarse la desconcertada y apurada mujer.-

Aunque enseguida oyó una voz muy familiar llegarle desde el interior, era la israelí que, dirigiéndose a esa pelirroja, le pidió con tono conciliador.

-Déjala pasar, Violette.

 

Esa individua, algo más baja que ella, le franqueó el paso sin dejar de mirarla de un modo que daba la impresión de estar a medio camino entre la altanería y la desconfianza. Sin querer dar la apariencia de sentirse intimidada Daphne entró. Al fin, la persona a la que anhelaba ver estaba ante ella. Sabra lucía un jersey y un pantalón largo de pana y zapatos bajos, con su larga y sedosa cabellera morena recogida en una coleta. Aunque su aspecto informal contrastaba con su belleza. Dap juraría que no había transcurrido el tiempo por su ex novia. Cosa que no podía decir de sí misma…

-Hola.- Musitó ahora tímidamente, como si de pronto no tuviera la menor idea de qué decir.-  
-Dime. ¿Para qué querías verme?- Inquirió la israelí con tono neutro dedicándole una mirada impersonal con esos grandes y azules ojos oscuros que tenía. -  
-Bueno, vine a la Tierra y quise saber de ti. Pregunté a Kerria y ella fue muy amable, me hospedó unos días en su casa y contactó con Debbie. - Le explicó la apurada maestra.-

 

Sabra alargó una mano para detenerla en su narración, dio a entender que ya conocía todos esos detalles.

-Me refiero a lo que quieres exactamente.- Inquirió ahora con un tinte más serio.-

 

Daphne no supo que replicar. Aquello la desconcertaba y la desanimaba a partes iguales, Sabra la miraba como si de una extraña se tratase. Suspiró, era lógico, tras tantos años sin preocuparse de contactarla…

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte.- Se disculpó añadiendo con sinceridad y pesar.- Lo he pasado muy mal y me marché de Nature.

 

Al escuchar esto la israelí pareció relajar su semblante y finalmente pudo sonreír un poco invitando a la recién llegada.

-Anda, pasa y siéntate. Ahora me lo cuentas…

 

Daphne asintió agradecida. Tras ella esa otra mujer entró en un amplio salón con varios butacones de cuero, la maestra tomó asiento en uno. Sabra entonces le pidió a la pelirroja.

-Violette, ¿te importaría dejarnos unos minutos a solas?  
-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó aquella individua cuya sola mirada ya amedrentaba a Dap.-  
-Por favor.- Le rogó la morena. –

 

Sin mediar palabra esa chica se retiró. Parecía bastante joven, de tez algo pálida que contrastaba con el rojo carmesí de sus labios. Sintiéndose algo envarada Daphne se atrevió a preguntar, una vez que ella y Sabra estuvieron a solas.

-¿Es tu novia?  
-Es algo más complicado que eso.- Repuso la israelí quien no pareciendo querer ahondar en explicaciones, enseguida retornó al tema anterior, insistiendo.- Cuéntame que te ha sucedido.

 

Y su interlocutora asintió, relatándole a modo de resumen sus peripecias. En algunas fases no pudo suprimir algunas lágrimas y al concluir, su anfitriona la observó fijamente, sin apenas inmutarse. Tras unos momentos de silencio, la ex piloto le preguntó.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
-La madre de Kerria fue muy amable y va a intentar que me contraten como maestra en el colegio privado en el que trabajaba antes de jubilarse.- Respondió Dap.-   
-Perdona, soy una maleducada, no te he ofrecido nada. ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Terció la israelí con un tinte más jovial.-  
\- No, muchas gracias.- Se apresuró a replicar su invitada.- 

Sabra dejó transcurrir unos segundos y agregó.

-Mira Daphne, me alegro de verte, y también siento todo lo que te ha sucedido, de veras. Por eso yo, como amiga, intentaré ayudarte en lo que me sea posible.  
-Como amiga.- Musitó su interlocutora dando la impresión de sentirse decepcionada.-  
-Sí.- Repitió la israelí.- No suelo quedarme mucho en ningún sitio, ahora estoy dentro de un grupo muy especial. Uno que lucha contra cosas que no podrías ni imaginar. En fin… Desde que nuestro jefe se marchó quizás hemos estado algo dispersos. Ahora es Debbie la que coordina todo. Ella es de las poquísimas personas que sabía como encontrarme y en cuanto Kerria la llamó no tardó en avisarme. Pero tendré que marcharme enseguida.  
-Vaya.- Suspiró Daphne.-

 

La maestra no quiso enfrentar su mirada a la de su contertulia quien, con un tinte más afectuoso, quiso saber.

-¿Tienes algún sitio donde quedarte?  
-Como ya sabes. Estuve en casa de Kerria y de su esposa unos días. Pero han venido sus padres de regreso de un viaje y su propio hijo va a ir a visitarlas, no me pareció correcto seguir allí. Me han recomendado un buen hotel…- Respondió tratando de mantener lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.-  
-No te preocupes por eso. Puedes quedarte aquí.- Sonrió Sabra.- Este apartamento es muy grande.  
-No quisiera molestaros, a esa mujer y a ti.- Replicó su interlocutora con tono apurado ahora.-  
\- Tranquila. No hay ningún problema.- Le aseguró la israelí, añadiendo.- De todas formas se ha hecho muy tarde, es preferible que pases la noche con nosotras.   
-Es que no me he traído nada.- Objetó Daphne.-  
-Te dejaré algo mío. – Afirmó su interlocutora que ahora parecía divertida al añadir incluso con nostalgia y hasta cierta complicidad.- ¿Recuerdas?. A veces nos prestábamos algo de ropa.

 

La interpelada asintió, eso hizo que una leve sonrisa le aflorase. Tras muchos de esos encuentros apasionados que mantuvieron, cuando Sabra a veces venía de permiso y se citaban en un hotel, al día siguiente Daphne le dejaba algo de ropa. Y fue al hilo de eso que la israelí remachó.

-Esta vez seré yo quien te preste algo, creo que mi gusto en el vestir ha mejorado.  
-Nunca tuviste mal gusto en eso.- Afirmó Dap.-  
-Ni en otras cosas. – Sonrió Sabra.-

 

Y aproximó sus labios hacia ella. No obstante cuando Daphne, cerrando los ojos aguardaba esperanzada un beso en la boca, lo sintió únicamente en su mejilla izquierda. Al volver a mirar a su contertulia, ésta simplemente comentó con un tono más neutro.

-Puedes usar la habitación del fondo a la derecha. Luego si acaso pedimos algo de comer.  
-Gracias.- Musitó su interlocutora.- 

 

Y decidió ir hacia allí. Entró en un amplio cuarto con una gran cama de matrimonio, sábanas de tela y un armario, asimismo había una pequeña butaca enfrentada a un tocador. Suspiró sentándose en la misma para censurarse.

-¡He sido una estúpida! Era natural que Sabra hubiese pasado página de mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Sin embargo, enseguida se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación que había cerrado. Pudo oír las voces de su antigua novia y de esa otra mujer, y era aquella pelirroja quién, casi con tono irritado y de reproche le preguntaba.

-¿En qué estabas pensando exactamente para decirle que se quedara?  
-Es lo menos que podía hacer.- Repuso la israelí.-  
-¿Y te parece prudente?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-No pasará nada.- Le aseguró, agregando.- Mira Violette, Daphne es una persona muy importante para mí, ¿vale?. Y lo ha pasado muy mal. No puedo dejarla sola. Al menos hasta que pueda adaptarse. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?  
-Sí, claro.- Cedió aquella individua, agregando con un tinte más sumiso.- Lo que tú digas. ¿Llamo para pedir algo de cenar?  
-Sería lo más apropiado.- Convino su interlocutora, añadiendo con tono más afable.- Sé lo que a ella le gusta.

 

Daphne casi ni se atrevía a respirar. Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados, no deseaba para nada ser recogida por lástima, no obstante esas palabras de Sabra, alegando lo importante que era para ella y asegurando acordarse de lo que más le gustaba la habían emocionado. ¿Quién sabe? Pudiera ser que no todo estuviera perdido. Al cabo de un momento y fingiendo no haber oído nada, salió de la habitación en la que estaba, se reunió con sus anfitrionas y comentó con desenfado.

-Quizás podríamos salir fuera, si queréis, a cenar. Yo os invito. Quisiera daros las gracias por vuestra amabilidad.

 

Aquella pelirroja la miró con desdén pero no replicó. Fue Sabra quién, más apurada, le dijo.

-Ya hemos pedido algo…espero que te guste.  
-Seguro que sí.- Sonrió Daphne.-

 

No tardaron en traer una pizza con una ensalada. No era una ración demasiado grande, de hecho Dap se sorprendió. Era de hecho su pizza favorita, de queso y jamón. Sin embargo era solo para una persona.

-¿Pero, y vosotras?  
-Ya habíamos cenado antes de que llegases.- Replicó secamente Violette.-   
-Te acompañaremos con una copa de vino. ¿Quieres?- Le ofreció Sabra trayendo una botella y unas copas de cristal sobre una bandeja.-  
-Gracias.- Contestó ella.-

 

Y cenó ante la mirada atenta de esas dos. Daphne no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraña. Le parecía estar siendo observada como si de una mascota se tratase. O peor aún, como si de una res o un animal de crianza fuera. Cuando sus dueños le están cebando poco antes de la cena de Navidad. Sin embargo, ella misma se censuró por pensar esas cosas. No podía ser tan desagradecida. A buen seguro había interferido en la relación de Sabra y esa mujer de una manera bastante violenta. Por ello, y deseando ser lo más agradable posible, charló un poco con ambas preguntándoles por su trabajo.

-Vamos de un sitio a otro.- Le dijo la pelirroja casi como si se lo estuviera recriminando. - Estamos realmente ocupadas. No somos tantos para atender la demanda que tenemos. Y apenas si podemos parar para relajarnos.  
-Sí, a veces es agotador, pero no nos podemos quejar.- Añadió más afablemente Sabra.- 

 

Y después de un rato, Daphne comenzó a tener sueño. Estaba muy cansada por todo lo acontecido. Dio las buenas noches y se fue a la cama. Una vez se metió en la habitación que le habían reservado, Violette le dijo a su compañera con retintín.

-¿Me pregunto cómo estará?… ya me comprendes.  
-¡Basta!- Le pidió ésta entre envarada y molesta.- No me gusta que hagas esa clase de bromas.

 

Su contertulia se limitó a encogerse de hombros para irse a su vez a su cuarto. Sabra entonces llamó por teléfono. Cuando su interlocutor contestó, ella le comentó, con tono de reproche.

-No debiste haberle dicho dónde estaba. Sí, sí lo sé… bueno, eso es cierto. Me ha hablado de una especie de agenda donde su marido apuntaba las cosas. ¿Estás segura?...Entonces pudiera tener relación con…Bien, enseguida lo haremos, te lo aseguro…adiós.

 

Daphne por su parte tardó poco en dormirse. Le pareció haber cerrado los ojos hacía tan solo unos instantes cuando el calor de los rayos solares en el rostro la despertó. Con ademán perezoso se irguió sentándose sobre la cama y estiró los brazos. Era un lecho muy cómodo y ciertamente no había dormido nada mal. 

-Espero no haberme levantado demasiado tarde.- Pensó algo avergonzada.-

 

Salió con ese pijama que Sabra le había dejado. No le quedaba mal. Sonrió, gracias al entrenamiento con Step había recobrado su figura de antaño casi del todo. Salió del cuarto rumbo al baño. Tras lavarse un poco fue al salón. No obstante el apartamento estaba vacío. Desde luego buscó a esas dos pero no las encontró. Tras deambular por todas las habitaciones lo que sí halló fue una nota manuscrita por Sabra en la cocina. La leyó…

-Me alegra haberte visto, de veras. Pero Violette y yo tenemos que irnos. Asuntos de trabajo. Puedes quedarte aquí, en este apartamento, todo el tiempo que quieras. Dispón a tu gusto de él. Está en un buen sitio y el alquiler pagado para muchos meses. No te faltará de nada. Ahora disfruta de tu nueva vida y se muy feliz. Un beso…

 

Firmaba con su nombre, Sabra,…

-No sé si podré serlo sin ti.- Suspiró la maestra abrazándose a esa nota.- 

 

En Nature, Sonia y su hijo estaban cenando con Rafa. De hecho la velada transcurría tranquila y hasta cordial. La española no dejaba de sorprenderse de la amabilidad que su ex desplegaba con el crío, hasta cortándole el filete que estaba comiendo.

-Despacio Ricardito.- Le decía afablemente él en tanto observaba como el pequeño se metía en la boca algunos pedazos que había troceado.- No te atragantes.

 

Y además le hablaba en español. Era curioso, la propia Sonia hablaba así al crío, en tanto Mei Ling lo hacía en chino muchas veces, de este modo el niño estaba aprendiendo esos dos idiomas, además del inglés con el que era enseñado en la guardería. La modelo pensó en eso casi como si Rafael y su esposa se hubieran fundido en una sola persona. Se sorprendió a sí misma disfrutando de aquel momento igual que si de una habitual escena de familia se tratase. Quizás si Rafa hubiera confiado en ella y no se hubiese mostrado tan celoso y posesivo cuando quiso ir a probar fortuna en aquel certamen de modelos en París, su vida habría sido muy distinta.

-Hasta podríamos haber fundado una familia.- Se dijo con perplejidad.-   
-Estas muy callada. ¿En qué piensas?- Quiso saber él, sacándola de aquellas extrañas reflexiones.-   
-En nada en particular.- Pudo responder la aludida.- El trabajo, en mi esposa.- Afirmó como si de este modo desease retornar a la realidad.-   
-Supongo que estará bien.- Afirmó Rafa sin parecer en absoluto molesto por la mención de Mei Ling.- ¿Te ha llamado?  
-Hace unos días.- Dijo ella con naturalidad.-

 

Parecía que estuviera charlando con un amigo en el que pudiera confiar. De hecho, el mismo Rafael le comentó, aprovechando que Richard jugaba distraído con un muñeco que había traído.

-Espero que las dos seáis muy felices, de verdad, eso nada tiene que ver con nuestro hijo…

 

Ella no supo que decir en ese instante, aunque tampoco tuvo ocasión de hablar. De pronto, las copas comenzaron a titilar y los platos a moverse. Pasó lo mismo con la mesa. La gente al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo miró alrededor con expresiones mezcla de estupor y miedo. Algunos incluso salieron a todo correr y comenzaron a oírse gritos.

-¡No os mováis!- les pidió Rafael, añadiendo.- Ricardo hijo, métete bajo la mesa, vamos a jugar.

 

El asombrado crío así lo hizo. Su padre se levantó colocándose rápidamente junto a Sonia que también observaba estupefacta y asustada el caos que se había formado alrededor. Muchas personas, presas del pánico, habían derribado mesas y sillas tratando de escapar a toda prisa del local. Ellos por suerte estaban en una esquina. La modelo también llegó a pensar en salir corriendo pero se percató enseguida de que su ex había estado acertado en su idea. Querer huir en esas condiciones y con el niño habría sido muy peligroso. Más quizás que el propio temblor.

-Pasará enseguida.- Quiso tranquilizarla él.-

 

Y Sonia, confundida e incluso en shock como estaba, hasta se dejó abrazar por él. Eso apenas duró unos segundos. Al fin, tan repentinamente como comenzó aquel temblor se detuvo. Tras unos instantes ella rompió ese abrazo mirando rápidamente bajo el mantel.

-Richy, cariño.- Le llamó sin poder ocultar su zozobra.-  
-¡Estoy aquí, mami! - Repuso el niño con tono divertido.-  
-Anda ven, campeón. Que te hemos encontrado.- Le sonrió su padre ayudándole a salir y tomándole en brazos.-   
-Ahora tú.- Le pidió el crio a Rafa sin dejar de reírse.-  
-Bueno, ahora no Ricardito, tenemos que tomarnos el postre. ¿Te gustan las natillas?- Le preguntó jovialmente él.-

 

El pequeño asintió deseando comerlas. Aunque apenas si quedaba nadie en el restaurante tan siquiera para servírselas. 

-Bueno, si no viene el camarero nos iremos sin dejar propina. – Sentenció Rafael haciendo incluso que Sonia se riera.-

 

Él la miró complacido, en tanto ella desahogaba así parte de la tensión acumulada. Al cabo de un rato y tras tomarse el postre las cosas se normalizaron, algunas personas regresaron. Tras pagar la cuenta, se marcharon. Una vez en casa de la modelo, Rafa se despidió.

-Si necesitáis algo, no dudes en llamarme.- Le ofreció él.-  
-Gracias, ahora ya ha pasado todo.- Suspiró ella añadiendo en tanto tomaba en brazos al crio que ya se había quedado dormido.- Espero que estos temblores dejen de producirse. No son muy fuertes pero me preocupa que aumenten en intensidad.  
-No sé, no soy científico. Quizás deberías preguntarles a alguna de tus amigas.- Le sugirió su interlocutor con un extraño tinte a medio camino entre la advertencia y la inquietud.-

 

Y tomando esa idea muy en serio Sonia le despidió. Al fin acostó al pequeño Richard y tras un rato ella misma se fue a dormir. Echaba de menos a Mei Ling. De hecho pasaron más días sin saber de ella hasta que le llegó una holo comunicación. A propósito de la sugerencia de su ex, la modelo en efecto consultó a alguna experta en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Pudo hablar con Keiko quien había vuelto a trabajar denodadamente con sus compañeras. Como colega de su esposa era con la que más había tratado. De hecho, una tarde que Richard estaba aún en la guardería, la española quedó con ella para charlar.

-¿Qué sabes de tu mujer?- Le preguntó la científica con genuino interés.-  
-Pues sigue en China, en su último mensaje me contaba que su padre estaba muy enfermo pero que, al menos, la había perdonado.- Suspiró.- Añadió que todavía tendría que estar algunas semanas allí. Le he dicho lo que está pasando en Nature, ya sabes, estos temblores tan extraños…le sorprendió y me pidió que te preguntase.  
-Ya.- Musitó Keiko con tono alicaído.-

 

Y es que ella sabía perfectamente cual era la causa. Acorde con los informes que tenían al menos dos asteroides de un tamaño realmente grande se dirigían directos a Nature. Su llegada era cuestión de apenas unos días. Por fortuna se pensaba que, entre las defensas del UNISON y los saiyajin, podrían desviarlos o incluso destruirlos a tiempo. Pero eso no era sino el aperitivo de lo que les esperaba…

-Mira Sonia.- Le confesó con tono apurado.- Esos terremotos no se deben a ninguna actividad sísmica producida en Nature.  
-¿Y a qué son debidos entonces?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Se supone que no tendría que decirte esto, pero siendo familia de Mei Ling, y alguien a quien aprecio, te aconsejo que te vayas de este planeta cuanto antes.- Le respondió con tono grave.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la española, entre atónita y alarmada.- ¿Qué quieres decir, que este planeta no es seguro?  
-Dentro de poco no lo será.- Le advirtió una vez más su contertulia.- Te aconsejo que, en cuanto puedas, tomes a tu hijo y os marchéis a Kinmoku, a Bios o a la Tierra. ¡Donde sea pero idos!

 

La propia Keiko estaba realmente preocupada. Se había centrado en ayudar en todo lo que podía. Incluso dejando la canción totalmente de lado. Ahora su prioridad era aportar cuanto pudiera, sin embargo estaba tan desesperanzada como el resto de las Fairy-Five restantes.

-Tendré que llamar a la sede central de Modas Deveraux, y avisar a mis modelos.- Comentó la descolocada Sonia.-   
-Haz lo que creas más conveniente.- Le dijo su contertulia.- Pero no tardes mucho.

 

En algunos mentideros de personas, que estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba, ya corría el terrible rumor de que los transportes tanto militares como civiles estaban siendo repartidos entre algunos habitantes privilegiados. Muchos de los políticos importantes o personas con información había gestionado pasajes para las próximas semanas y habida cuenta de las distancias entre Nature y el planeta más cercano, que era Kinmoku, tardarían al menos veinte días en completar la ida y la vuelta, y eso a máxima velocidad. De ese modo posiblemente muchas de esas naves no retornarían para evacuar a más personas.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?- Inquirió la modelo.-  
-Me quedaré junto a las otras, tenemos que investigar mucho todavía.- Quiso animarla Keiko.- Hasta el último momento debemos pensar en cómo evitar la catástrofe.  
-¿Qué catástrofe es esa?- Inquirió agudamente Sonia.-  
-Ya te he dicho demasiado.- Suspiró la científica, agregando algo incómoda.- No puedo revelarte más, lo siento. Solo hazme caso, confía en mí, por favor.

 

La española asintió, su esposa era compañera y amiga de Keiko, seguro que, en su lugar, confiaría en ella. También pensaba en esas palabras que Rafa le dijera. Él debía de estar al corriente de algo. Aunque se le hacía muy difícil creer que una especie de apocalipsis amenazaba el planeta. Además, esa científica se iba a quedar. Pudiera ser que el peligro estuviera algo exagerado. De todos modos llamaría a la Tierra y hablaría con Mei Ling en cuanto pudiera. Así se despidieron. Por su parte, la pelirroja estaba pensando en eso y en todo el ingente trabajo que tenía ante sí. También recordaba la última conversación que mantuvo con Maray antes de que esa joven tan extraordinaria se fuese. Le dejó encargado algo muy importante que tendría que hacer pronto. 

-No puedo fallarle.- Pensaba.- Ni a ella ni a los demás…por eso debo permanecer aquí hasta el final.

Ocupada en esas reflexiones fue a visitar a Melissa quien estaba en casa. 

-Me alegro de verte.- La saludó la directora de las Fairy Five.-   
-¿Qué tal?- Repuso la interpelada con tono algo alicaído.-  
-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó su anfitriona de inmediato.-  
-Bueno, es que vengo de hablar con Sonia, la esposa de Mei Ling.- Le respondió Keiko refiriéndole con tono resignado.- La he advertido que se marche de aquí.  
-Sabes que no debemos ir alarmando a la población. Al menos no todavía. Si se procede a la evacuación no debe cundir el pánico.- Le recordó Melissa.-  
-No hay por qué preocuparse.- Repuso su contertulia.- Sonia es discreta y no pareció quedar muy convencida. Aunque espero que me haga caso y se lleve a su hijo de Nature.  
-El gobierno va a dictar una ley en breve.- Le contó entonces Melissa con tono lleno de inquietud.- Se van a restringir los vuelos interplanetarios…  
-¿Cuándo te has enterado de eso?- Quiso saber la perpleja Keiko.-  
-La capitana Hunter nos ha informado. Bueno, no directamente, claro. Ha sido a través de su esposo. Giaal se lo ha contado a su cuñado Alan, y éste a Clyde. Nos ha ofrecido embarcar de los primeros.  
-¿Y qué le habéis respondido?- Inquirió Keiko.-   
-Nada todavía, pero ni yo ni mi marido deseamos irnos sin haber intentado todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos. Sin embargo, queremos que Wina se marche.- Suspiró la doctora Adams.-   
-Lo comprendo.- Asintió su interlocutora, haciéndose cargo al añadir.- Si fuera mi hija desearía lo mismo.  
-Supongo que sería buena idea ir comprando al menos un billete para ella.- Convino Melissa con expresión reflexiva, remachando.- Lo hablaré con Clyde.  
-Y no solo para tu hija. Comprad otros tu esposo y tú. Ten por seguro que los altos cargos y las personas más pudientes ya han reservado sus plazas.- Declaró una cariacontecida Keiko haciendo honor a esos rumores.- Por eso, por favor. Pensad también en vosotros mismos y no lo demoréis. Tú y tu marido tenéis influencia. ¡Usadla e idos!…

 

Melissa no dijo nada, solamente bajó la mirada con gesto consternado. Keiko optó por no decir más. La jefa de las Fairy Five ya era más que capaz de decidir sobre su propio destino. De modo que tras este consejo se marchó. Tenía más cosas en que pensar. Ella misma se planteaba la posibilidad de irse, pero, por mor de su promesa a Maray, sentía que tenía que permanecer allí hasta el final. Que, tal y como esa chica le desvelase, su presencia sería necesaria.

-¡Papá, Mamá, Hotaru, cuanto os echo de menos. Mimí, ...Mimet! - Suspiró recordando a muchos de sus seres queridos.- 

 

Ahora su amiga del alma y ¿por qué no admitirlo? Su primer y gran amor, vivía en Bios junto con su esposo y su hija. Había llegado incluso a soñar con ellos. Aunque paradójicamente no era Mimí la que aparecía en esas visiones sino la hija de ésta. Una muchacha realmente muy especial. La última vez que recibió noticias suyas vía holo mensaje, incluso le contó que estaba…

-Interrelacionándome de un modo que la gente denomina romántico con un chico de apariencia muy agradable.- Se sonrió al rememorar esas palabras tan peculiares de las que Mimet siempre hacía gala.- Me alegro mucho, cariño. Al menos has sido capaz de encontrar el amor. Cosa que yo nunca hice.

 

Y es que durante años la científica se había movido entre su trabajo en las Fairy Five y su carrera musical. Pese a haber mantenido alguna relación tanto con hombres como con mujeres ninguna había llegado finalmente a cuajar. A buen seguro pudiera ser culpa suya. Muchas veces no fue capaz de dar tanto como demandaba. O sus propios proyectos le importaron más que la otra persona. De este modo, todas y cada una de ellas se fueron alejando de su vida. Ahora, en la cuarentena de edad, realmente no buscaba nada. 

-Y desde luego que es el peor momento para pensar en eso. Tenemos un mundo entero que proteger. Al menos mientras podamos hacerlo.-Se dijo con pesar.- Y haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudar a ello.

 

En otra parte del planeta y aun desconocedor de estas terribles nuevas, Trent se preparaba para comenzar la defensa de su cliente. Tras su éxito en el juicio contra ese cabecilla de los fundamentalistas acusado de casi ahorcar a un homosexual, su valor para el bufete en el que trabajaba subió. Sus jefes estaban contentos y su carrera prosperaba. Lo malo de aquello es que podía ver menos a Steph. Situación que se agravaba en esas terribles circunstancias por las que su novia atravesaba. A la marcha de Daphne había que sumarle el fallecimiento de Byron, que fue seguramente asesinado por una facción de radicales anti religiosos. De hecho, en el planeta, esos enfrentamientos se recrudecían cada vez más y grupos de uno y otro bando iban en nutrido número para evitar ser atacados por el otro. Las autoridades debían esforzarse en mantener la seguridad y la vigilancia para impedir que chocasen. Más si cabía cuando convocaban actos o manifestaciones.

-Y en Bios se quejan de los pro y los anti apertura.- Suspiró Trent moviendo la cabeza.- Si supieran lo que tenemos aquí…

 

En este caso, cada bando se alineaba con una postura distinta a las que se defendían en Bios. Los defensores de la religión y el modo de vida tradicional y decente ( al menos según la propia opinión de esos individuos) era más partidarios de la independencia de Nature y para unos la apertura del planeta podría significar que más gente decente y devota llegase huyendo de esa especie de Sodoma llamada Tierra. Aunque otros alegaban que quizás, pudieran ser los desviados y otro tipo de pecadores los que afluyeran para tratar de convertir Nature en otro lugar de perdición. En el otro lado, las opiniones diferían en un sentido similar. Temiendo que una postura pro o contra pudiera beneficiar respectivamente a sus enemigos. Sea como fuere lo que a él le importaba más ahora era el llevar bien su caso. Tuvo que esperar a que su cliente llegase entre fuertes medidas de seguridad. Incluyendo a dos guerreros saiyajin que acudieron a su lado. Al fin, escoltada, vestida con un mono naranja y con grilletes en las manos y piernas, apareció Ángela. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de la celda que les había estado separando. Tras colocarse al lado de su defendida, Trent aguardó en pie la llegada del juez. Éste apareció en la sala a los pocos segundos.

-El honorable juez Glober preside este juicio, el pueblo de Nature contra Ángela Connor, acusada de asesinato, terrorismo y acceso y permanencia ilegal en el planeta…

 

En la Tierra habían transcurrido algunos días y Daphne estaba más animada. Bertie cumplió su palabra y, tras hablar con los dueños del colegio en el que ella trabajase, le concertó una entrevista a la maestra. Tras ver los años de experiencia y las recomendaciones de la ex directora, no dudaron en contratarla. Ahora podía ir a su nuevo empleo tardando apenas tres cuartos de hora. Además, tenía ese apartamento de ensueño para ella sola. No tardó en apuntarse a un gimnasio para completar su nueva vida. Y, por supuesto, comenzó a salir los fines de semana a algunos lugares de ambiente que Kerria le recomendó. Hasta pudo mantener alguna relación con otras mujeres, eso sí, sin llegar a nada serio. Sin embargo, un día, tenía un mensaje de la abogada en su holo televisor. Sonriendo lo conectó, pensaba a buen seguro que ésta le iba a aconsejar sobre otro sitio para ir a conocer más chicas de su misma inclinación. No obstante, la cara de la letrada apareció con gesto consternado, y con tono suave y entristecido le dijo.

-Daphne, tu hermana Step me ha enviado un holo mensaje desde Nature. Ella no sabía dónde poder localizarte y le prometí que te lo haría llegar. ¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!…

 

En ese momento Dap no le dio importancia, creyendo sin duda que Kerria se sentía mal por darle noticias de ese planeta o por creer de algún modo que la molestaba con ello. 

-No te preocupes, quiero ver cómo están mi hermana y de mi familia.- Se apresuró a contestar queriendo saber con interés.- ¿Qué cuenta Steph?.  
-Será mejor que seas tú quien lo vea.- Suspiró Kerria, añadiendo incluso con afecto.- Aquí estamos, para lo que quieras.

 

Daphne comenzó a preocuparse, la abogada se despidió desapareciendo de la emisión y dejando aquel video. A la maestra se le encogió el corazón nada más ver aparecer el lloroso rostro de su hermana.

-Dap. Ojalá estés bien, te echo de menos. Todos te añoramos. ¡Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto!…- Habló Stephanie entre mal contenidas lágrimas.-

 

La destinataria del mensaje se sintió culpable. Había dejado todas las cargas de su antigua vida a su pobre hermana menor. Sin embargo y para su horror, no se trataba únicamente de eso. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sido!, dado que lo siguiente que oyó le congeló la sangre…

-¡By ha muerto! Le han encontrado tras unos días sin que supiéramos nada de él. Papá y mamá están hundidos y yo… hago lo que puedo para no derrumbarme.

 

Ahora fue Daphne la que rompió a llorar. Gritó rota por el dolor tirando incluso algún jarrón y cayendo al suelo. De fondo pudo oír las últimas palabras del mensaje.

-¡Te quiero Dap, y te necesito!… todos te necesitamos. Sé que tu vida ha sido muy dura, pero, te lo ruego, vuelve en cuanto puedas. Adiós, y por favor, cuídate…no soportaría que te pasara algo a ti también…

 

La mujer estaba en shock, no podía creer que su vida fuera todavía a peor. Ahora que parecía estar comenzando a remontar. Sintiéndose muy mal, solo pudo beber hasta que, ebria, cayó redonda al suelo. Despertó al día siguiente. Afortunadamente no había clase. La cabeza estaba embotada y le dolía. Ahora todo daba la impresión de haber sido un sueño. De hecho pensó haber soñado con su hermano que le sonreía dándole aliento.

-¡By!- Suspiró nuevamente entre lágrimas.- Lo siento. Sé que me comprendes. Ahora no puedo...¡no puedo regresar! Sería revivir la misma pesadilla. ¡Perdóname! Y tú también Steph. Os quiero…pero tengo que rehacer mi vida…quizás algún día…sea capaz de volver.

 

Entre tanto Mei Ling había estado acompañando a su padre, pese a no cruzar apenas palabra con su madre y menos aun con los vecinos. No obstante, hizo como toda buena hija, acorde a las costumbres de su lugar natal. Finalmente y tras unos cuantos días, su progenitor falleció. Llena de tristeza asistió a la ceremonia, vestida de blanco riguroso como era costumbre en la tradición de su cultura, aunque con el alivio y consuelo de haber hecho las paces con él. Después de las honras fúnebres se despidió lacónicamente de su madre quién, pese a todo, no había sido capaz de perdonarla, y otros miembros de la familia que asimismo le dedicaron unas frías condolencias.

-Ahora tengo que regresar a casa.- Le contó a su primo Zhao que había acudido igualmente al sepelio.- Deseo muchísimo volver a ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo.  
-Te acompañaré al aeropuerto.- Se ofreció él.-

 

Y salieron rumbo al mismo para viajar en dirección a una parte del país que había sido acondicionada como zona de despegue para lanzaderas espaciales. No obstante, cuando Mei Ling iba a comprar su billete hacia Nature se enteró de algo que la dejó helada.

-Lo siento señorita, no expedimos billetes hacia ese planeta.- Le comentó la empleada que atendía en el mostrador cuando el ordenador rehusó admitir la operación de venta a la viajera.-   
-Entiendo. ¿Es que hay que ir primero a Bios, verdad?- Creyó saber Mei Ling.- Es una ruta con escalas.   
-No, no es eso.- Repuso esa muchacha que era ligeramente más alta que ella.- Verá. Nature ha sido puesto en cuarentena. Ninguna nave viajará hacia allí con pasajeros.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la científica sin poderlo creer mirando a su también sorprendido primo.- ¿Por qué?

 

Pensó entonces en esas noticias de terremotos que su esposa le diera. Aunque no les había concedido mucha importancia al saber que fueron de escasa magnitud. Se lo comentó no obstante a su primo y éste, sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces, exhibió su acreditación de militar ante esa joven y le preguntó.

-¿De cuándo es esa orden?  
-De ayer mismo, señor.- Musitó su interlocutora.-   
-Gracias.- Repuso él dirigiéndose a su prima.- Voy a contactar con mis superiores, algo ha debido de suceder en estos días que hemos estado desconectados del mundo exterior. Ven conmigo. Averiguaremos lo que ha pasado…

 

Y de este modo, Mei Ling fue junto a Zhao, con mayor deseo incluso que él en descubrir que estaba sucediendo verdaderamente en Nature.


	50. La primera bola de partido.

La sesión iba a comenzar. Era un juicio sin jurado, sería un juez llamado Edwin Glober, quién tomaría la decisión. La acusada aguardaba imperturbable en tanto escuchaba los cargos que se leyeron en su contra.

-¿Cómo se declara?- Fue la pregunta que le hizo el juez tras formular aquellas acusaciones.-  
-Me declaro inocente, Señoría.- Replicó ella por fin.-  
-En tal caso, el juicio comenzará de inmediato.- Dictaminó el magistrado.- Que se presenten las alegaciones…

 

La fiscal, una mujer de edad madura y pelo castaño recogido en un moño, pasó a exponer los cargos.

-La señorita Ángela Connor, aquí presente, está acusada de asesinato, terrorismo y entrada y permanencia irregular en Nature. El ministerio fiscal demostrará que es culpable de todos los cargos y pedirá la máxima condena posible. Cadena perpetua.

 

Fue turno de Trent quien se levantó a su vez para exponer.

-Señoría, demostraré que mi cliente no fue culpable de esos crímenes que se le imputan y que la fiscalía carece de base y de testigos para sostener sus acusaciones.  
-La acusación puede comenzar a presentar sus evidencias.- Autorizó el juez.-

 

La fiscal, que se presentó como Coretta Simons, empezó con su labor desgranando una serie de informes que situaban a Ángela como una de las oficiales al mando del ataque Arcoily.

-Algunos testigos la vieron subida a una de las naves enemigas.- Remachó.- Con la venia, llamo a declarar a uno de ellos. El señor Dean Reinosa.

 

La propia Ángela le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Lo reconoció pese a que habían pasado unos cuantos años. El chico, todo un hombre ya, la miró a su vez fijamente y con severidad. Después tomó asiento en el estrado y prometió decir la verdad a requerimiento del alguacil en la sala.

-¿Se llama usted Dean Reinosa, verdad?- Le preguntó la fiscal.-  
-Así es.- Admitió él.-  
-¿De qué conoce a la acusada?- Quiso saber Coretta.-   
-Me encontraron, ella y su banda de delincuentes, cuando yo era un crio.- Explicó Dean.-  
-Entonces, ¿le secuestraron a usted?- Quiso saber la fiscal.-  
-Tuve que permanecer con ellos por un tiempo.- Contestó más vagamente el testigo.-  
-¿Le pidió que cometiera algún tipo de sabotaje contra la seguridad de Nature?.  
-Sí, que eliminase unas medidas de seguridad.- Afirmó el interpelado.-   
-¿Asistió a algún crimen perpetrado por la acusada?- Inquirió la interrogadora.-  
-Vaporizó a uno de sus propios hombres y trató de eliminarme a mí, con uno de esos aviones.- Contó él.-

 

Tras un murmullo en la sala, el juez ordenó silencio. Ángela había estado escribiendo unas notas a Trent, de este modo, cuando la fiscal dio por concluido su interrogatorio después de esta última cuestión, el abogado se aproximó a Dean y comenzó a su vez.

-Señor Reinosa. ¿La señora Connor le retuvo a la fuerza durante su estancia allí, o pudo usted elegir marcharse?  
-Pude elegir, ella nunca me obligó a quedarme.- Tuvo que admitir el joven.-  
-Cuando le pidió que sabotease esos sistemas, según su versión, ¿le dijo que quisiera atacar el planeta?  
-No, según ella, era para poder robar.- Comentó Dean.-  
-¿No es cierto que ella le defendió y le protegió de ese mismo individuo al que, según usted, vaporizó? ¿Y no es menos cierto que ese hombre, con fama de pendenciero y peligroso, la apuntó antes a ella con un arma, amenazándola con disparar?  
-Sí, bueno, eso es cierto.- Repuso el testigo con tono apurado.- 

 

Trent asintió para afirmar luego con tono de pregunta retórica.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo es que una mujer que le defendió desde el primer momento en que usted apareció allí iba a querer matarle por las buenas? ¿No sería quizás debido a algún error? ¿O pudo influir que estaba usted traumatizado por todo lo que le había sucedido? Teniendo en cuenta que solo era un niño por entonces. Pudiera ser que ella intentase defenderle contra otro agresor y que, debido a su juventud e inexperiencia, lo interpretara usted mal, señor Reinosa.  
-No lo sé.- Fue capaz de decir Dean, sintiéndose realmente confuso.- De verdad, hace bastante de aquello.

 

Y es que, pese a todo, habían pasado muchos años y él había vivido muchas cosas. Su envaramiento y desconcierto fueron en aumento cuando Trent, con tono afable eso sí, le preguntó.

-¿Estaba usted enamorado o se sentía atraído por la acusada?  
-Yo… bueno, si es cierto que era un crio entonces, y ella muy guapa.- Tuvo que reconocer.-   
-Y algo mayor que usted, ¿verdad? Por ello, cuando ese amor fue imposible quizás una parte suya se sintió traicionada. ¿No podría ser eso lo que confunde con un intento de asesinato?  
-Señoría, protesto.- Terció la fiscal.- El abogado trata de confundir al testigo dirigiéndole en la declaración.  
-Abogado, absténgase de influenciar al testigo.- Le indicó Glober.-   
-Con todo el respeto, me limito a preguntarle. Aunque lo expondré de otra forma. Señor Reinosa. ¿Hubiese querido que la acusada le correspondiera? ¿Pese a que ella le dijo tener pareja?  
-Sí, me hubiera gustado.- Suspiró Dean.-  
-¿Y ella no daba la impresión a veces de temer a esa misteriosa pareja suya?   
-Sí, eso me parecía.- Tuvo que replicar él.-  
-Muchas gracias, no hay más preguntas…

 

Tras nuevos murmullos en la sala el testigo pudo retirarse. Ahora Dean se alejó con la cabeza baja, sin querer mirar a Ángela más que de manera fugaz. Ella le correspondió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el joven salió, al tiempo que pensaba.

-Este abogado humano es realmente bueno. Será muy interesante ver hasta donde consigue llegar.

 

La fiscal, una vez más, convocó a otro testigo.

-Llamo a declarar a la señorita Nelly Connors.

 

Y una atractiva joven de larga cabellera morena y lisa hizo su aparición en la sala. Su entrada llamó la atención de Trent que juraría haberla visto antes. No obstante, se ciñó a su trabajo. Tras ocupar el sitio de los testigos y prometer decir la verdad, la fiscal acudió presta para preguntar.

-Señorita Nelly Connors. ¿Se llama usted así, verdad?  
-Sí, señora.- Repuso la aludida.-  
-¿De qué conoce usted a la acusada?- Fue la pregunta.-  
-Trabajaba para mí.- Contestó.-  
-¿Y podemos conocer su ocupación?- Quiso saber la fiscal.-  
-Era una de mis señoritas de compañía. Digamos que hacía realidad los deseos de nuestros clientes.- Contestó de modo seguro e incluso algo irónico.-

 

Algún murmullo se elevó entre los presentes. Muchos desaprobaban ese tipo de actividades y otros guardaron un envarado silencio. 

-¿Cuándo la conoció?- Inquirió Coretta obviando esa reacción de la sala.-  
-Hará unos años. La encontré malherida tras el ataque que sufrimos.- Explicó Nelly.-   
-¿Le dijo quién era?  
-Una mujer que había sido afectada por ese ataque.- Replicó la testigo.-  
-¿Dio evidencias de ser alguien fuera de lo normal?  
-Tenía mucha fuerza para ser humana.- Afirmó Nelly, rectificando enseguida.- Al menos eso me pareció. Pero ser fuerte no es un delito.  
-Pero matar gente sí que lo es.- Le corrigió la fiscal preguntando ahora con mucho interés.- ¿En algún momento le dijo quién era realmente?  
-No de un modo claro…dijo haber sido herida y atacada, y no ser totalmente normal. Pero en cuanto supe con certeza quién era quise informar a las autoridades.- Comentó Nelly mirando de reojo a la acusada que se limitaba a sonreírle de modo condescendiente. –  
-¿Por qué corrió a informar en ese instante?- Inquirió Coretta.-  
-Siendo una militar enemiga, temí por mí y el resto de nuestras compañeras. Así como por otras personas.- Contestó la joven.-  
-Muchas gracias, señorita.- Finalizó la fiscal.-

 

Turno de Trent quién, con rapidez, abordó a la testigo para preguntar.

-Señorita Connors. ¿Quizás su apellido y el de mi cliente están relacionados?  
-No directamente, pero cuando ella llegó, dijo no recordar su nombre completo y adoptó mi apellido, al menos uno muy aproximado.- Explicó Nelly.-  
-Esa no parece una actitud propia de alguien que le desee ningún mal, ¿no cree?  
-¡Protesto!- Intervino la fiscal argumentando. - El abogado saca conclusiones sin ninguna base. Se podría hacer la deducción contraria. ¿Y si quería suplantarla y matarla después?  
-Se acepta.- Terció Glober.- No elucubre usted sin base, abogado.  
-Lo retiraré entonces.- Admitió Trent para añadir.- No obstante, estuvieron juntas durante años y en ese tiempo, mi cliente no solo no fue agresiva o representó ninguna amenaza contra usted sino que la protegió de otras personas que sí podrían haber llegado a serlo. ¿No es cierto?  
-Sí, eso es cierto.- Reconoció Nelly.-   
-Entonces, no veo cuál era la amenaza o el temor que podría usted tener hacia mi cliente. Lleva años mostrando un comportamiento no ya razonable sino ejemplar.- Concluyó Trent.-  
-¡Protesto!- Volvió a exclamar Coretta.-  
-Mi cliente no ha tenido nunca problemas con la ley salvo por estas acusaciones.- Repuso el abogado.-  
-Protesta denegada.- Aseveró el juez.- En eso tiene razón la defensa.

 

Aquello alegró a Trent e hizo sonreír más ampliamente a su defendida. El abogado entonces concluyó.

-No hay más preguntas, gracias señorita Connors.- 

 

Nelly bajó con premura de su sitio en el estrado y apenas sí cruzó una mirada con la acusada. No tardó en salir de la sala. Tras esas declaraciones, el juez intervino para dictaminar.

-Habrá un receso de dos horas.

 

Y tras esas palabras, los dos saiyajin se aproximaron a Ángela colocándose a ambos lados de ella. Escoltada de este modo la mujer se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala. Trent fue con su cliente a la habitación especialmente acondicionada que le estaba aguardando. Allí dentro la esposaron de pies y manos a unas barras de aleación ultrarresistente.

-No creo que la señorita deba estar así.- Opuso el abogado. – Me parece excesivo.  
-Cumplimos órdenes.- Fue la respuesta que le dio uno de los saiyajin, que era precisamente Jalix, quien participara en el operativo de su captura. -

 

Tras un momento de silencio algo embarazoso, el letrado añadió.

-Ahora, si no les importa, Tengo que hablar con ella sobre el juicio.  
-Nuestras órdenes son custodiarla y no separarnos de ella.- Le respondió Jalix.-  
-Y yo les recuerdo que la charla entre abogado y cliente es confidencial.- Insistió el joven, añadiendo con tinte más conciliador.- Pueden esperar fuera. No va a escaparse delante de ustedes. Además. ¿Cuánto tardarían en entrar con la fuerza y velocidad que su raza posee?

 

A regañadientes Jalix y el otro saiyajin salieron del cuarto dejándoles al fin a solas. La mujer se sonrió dedicándole una divertida mirada a su letrado en tanto declaraba con ironía.

-Vaya, has sido valiente, enfrentarse así a un saiyajin.  
-Soy tu abogado y mi obligación es velar por tus derechos.- Contestó él que enseguida pasó a lo que le preocupaba.- No vamos mal hasta ahora. Si no tienen pruebas o testigos más sólidos…  
\- Bueno. Eso me alegra. Así lo espero.- Repuso Ángela.-

 

Trent iba a decirle algo pero su móvil sonó en ese preciso instante. 

-Disculpa, es mi novia.- Le comentó a su defendida que sonrió divertida al ver el azoramiento en la cara de aquel tipo.- ¿Sí...? hola Steph. No, bueno. Ahora tenemos un receso…Sí…¿La cuarentena?.. Bueno…no te fíes de todo lo que se cuenta por ahí…Claro, claro, seguro que volverá… Sí, espero que podamos vernos pronto. Dales un abrazo a todos. Adiós…

Tras colgar el abogado, él y cliente retomaron la conversación sobre el caso…

 

En otra parte del planeta, Gloria seguía entrenando a Thalia. Tras descansar un momento la instructora comentó con tinte más complacido.

-Parece que vas mejorando.  
-Gracias, maestra Gloria.- Replicó rápidamente la chica.-  
-No me des las gracias, eso sólo quiere decir que, desde ahora, voy a ser mucho más dura contigo.- Se sonrió ladinamente ésta.-  
-Estaré lista.- Aseguró su interlocutora.-

 

Eso le pareció bien a su entrenadora. Aunque en ese instante su teléfono sonó. Lo tenía cerca, junto con algunas cosas que había llevado a ese lugar deshabitado en donde practicaban. Lo atendió de inmediato.

-¿Sí? Hola padre. ¿Qué tengo que ir a dónde?.. Sí, enseguida. Pasaré por casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme… Muy bien.- Convino tras colgar.- 

 

Y mirando a su alumna le dijo con cierto tinte de resignado fastidio.

-Otras obligaciones me reclaman. Tengo que irme. Continua entrenando tú sola. Ya sabes, medita y saca tu energía.  
-Sí, noble Gloria.- Asintió Thalia.-

 

Y la hija del embajador se elevó rápidamente en el aire tras recoger sus cosas, para salir volando a toda velocidad hacia su casa…

-Espero llegar a tiempo.- Se dijo en tanto surcaba el cielo con premura.-

 

En la Tierra, Zhao pudo al fin contactar con el alto mando chino. Enseguida le pusieron al corriente. Informó a su sorprendida y preocupada prima.

-Han puesto Nature en cuarentena. Hay algunos asteroides en rumbo de colisión hacia el planeta.  
-¡Oh no!- exclamó la joven llevándose las manos a la boca.- ¡Sonia y Richard! Y los demás…  
-Tranquilízate.- Quiso calmarla Zhao.- También me han comentado que, a buen seguro, la amenaza será neutralizada. La potencia de fuego de las armas del planeta y de la flota que la defiende, unida a los saiyajin, serán capaces de destruir o desviar esos meteoritos. Pero deben tomarse precauciones y hasta que no sea del todo seguro no dejarán viajar a nadie.- Le explicó.-  
-¿Y cuanto podrían tardar?- Quiso saber Mei Ling con tono desasosegado.-

 

La científica sabía perfectamente lo graves que eran las amenazas que se cernían sobre Nature, pero acorde a sus cálculos aun quedaban semanas, incluso meses, para que eso se produjera. Estimó tener tiempo más que suficiente para viajar a la Tierra, ver a su padre y volver con Sonia y Richard. Al menos si los datos que manejaba era precisos. Desde luego esa era la información que tenía antes de emprender su viaje a la Tierra. Ahora estaba asustada. ¿Y si se habían equivocado? Esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de su primo.

 

-No lo sé, puede que varias semanas.- Estimó el militar.-   
-Pero. No puedo quedarme aquí varias semanas.- Esgrimió ella con creciente inquietud.- Para empezar, se me agotarán los créditos…  
-Eso no será problema.- Repuso de inmediato su primo.- Además, podrías trabajar aquí. Una científica como tú sería magníficamente valorada.- Añadió.- Piénsalo, al menos en tanto dure esta crisis y se levante la cuarentena. Hasta entonces no podrás abordar ninguna lanzadera interplanetaria hacia Nature.

 

La mujer suspiró bajando la cabeza. Así las cosas no le quedaba otro remedio. Asintió despacio. Zhao sonrió entonces más animosamente y le propuso.

-Mi casa no queda lejos. Puedes instalarte allí. De todos modos yo viajo mucho y apenas estoy. Nadie te molestará. Me pondré en contacto con algunos amigos que tengo en las altas esferas para que te encuentren una plaza en uno de los mejores centros de investigación.  
-Gracias.- Musitó ella, negándose para afirmar. – Pero pertenezco a las Fairy-Five. No puedo trabajar para otro grupo. En todo caso viajaré a los Estados Unidos o a Japón, para unirme a algún equipo de allí.  
-Como quieras, pero hasta que puedas volar a alguno de esos destinos vente a mi casa. Descansa un poco y reserva los pasajes con calma.- Le sugirió su interlocutor.-

 

Mei Ling asintió. De modo que se marcharon de esa terminal rumbo a la ciudad. Le gustase o no, de momento no tenía otra alternativa.

-Solo espero que nuestro hijo y tú estéis a salvo.- Deseaba en tanto, una vez a bordo de un deslizador, contemplaba a través del cristal el rápido desfile de los edificios. –

 

En Estados Unidos las cosas no estaban mucho mejor a ese respecto. Kerria contestó a Stephanie comentándole que ya había enviado su mensaje a Daphne. La abogada lo sentía mucho por esa familia. Aunque la maestra, pasado ese choque emocional tan terrible, tuvo unos días para meditar. Al fin se armó de valor y acudió al trabajo y una vez entre niños y niñas empezó a recobrar algo de su alegría perdida. Y lo mejor es que su orientación sexual no le importaba a nadie. Al menos en esa escuela. De hecho, hasta había una pareja de gais que llevaba a su hijita adoptada. Eso hizo a Dap sonreír. Charló incluso con uno de padres quien comprendió perfectamente lo que le sucedía. Era un hombre negro y de apariencia robusta, tendría cerca de los cuarenta. Se presentó como Ken. Tras dejar a su niña, de nombre Adele, en el aula, la maestra y él mantuvieron una breve conversación en tanto los niños se sentaban atendidos por otra profesora que estaba allí para írselos presentando a Daphne.

-No me puedo imaginar el infierno que eso debió suponer para usted, señorita.- Dijo al escuchar parte de su historia con la boca abierta.- Sólo de pensarlo me horrorizo. ¿Pero tan mal están las cosas para nuestro colectivo en ese planeta?  
-Desgraciadamente sí. Muy mal.- Suspiró ella.-  
-Mi marido se llama Barry. Es un activista y un miembro del congreso. Le comentaré esto. Quizás pueda hacer algo por usted.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió ella realmente reconocida, incluso algo emocionada dejando caer unas lágrimas.- No sabe lo que eso supondría para mí. Lo que significa que alguien me comprenda y me apoye en vez de que me insulte o me persiga.  
-Cálmese, por favor.- Le pidió aquel hombre prestándole un pañuelo y esbozando una leve y apurada sonrisa para añadir. - No es bueno que los niños la vean triste.

 

Ella asintió, y tras enjugarse las lágrimas quiso devolverle el pañuelo, aunque Ken amablemente le ofreció.

-Quédeselo, se lo ruego. Y si una de estas tardes no está muy ocupada, sería para nosotros un placer que nos acompañase a cenar a casa.  
-Me sentiría muy honrada. Muchísimas gracias.- Convino ella sonriendo ampliamente ahora.-

 

Al fin ese padre tan amable se despidió de ella y Dap pudo dedicarse ya a su trabajo. Su compañera, una joven rubia bastante agradable llamada Farrah, la presentó a los críos y la dejó con ellos para que se conocieran. Las cosas fueron bien, a pesar de todo lo que había padecido conservaba su toque y su dulzura con los niños. Se los ganó pronto…

-En cuanto pueda mandaré un mensaje a Steph.- Se decía mientras solícitamente se ocupaba de poner el babi a unos críos.- 

 

Y algunos la abrazaban cariñosamente rodeando su cuello con aquellos suaves bracitos, al tiempo que la obsequiaban con besos. Daphne sonreía aunque también debía evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara. Algunos de esos niños le recordaban a David. Y otros más pequeños incluso a Leah. 

-¡Hijos míos! Vuestra madre volverá. Y haré lo posible para que vengáis a vivir conmigo aquí. A un lugar en el que el odio y la discriminación no campen a sus anchas.- Pensaba deseosa de que así fuera.-

 

Aunque la Tierra no era ni mucho menos perfecta, Dap tenía el consuelo y la satisfacción de tener la ley de su parte y a mucho mayor porcentaje de personas tolerantes, respetuosas y abiertas. Empero era cierto que esos extraños tipos de la Congregación tenían bastante poder incluso aquí. Y estaban esos otros de la Luna Negra, de los que Kerria le habló. Por el tono de la abogada daba la impresión de que incluso temía a estos últimos mucho más. Precisamente la letrada pudo hablar con su hermano Leval que acababa de retornar de Nature. Éste le contaba lo que había estado haciendo en uno de los holo mensajes que le envió y ella se quedó particularmente con un fragmento que decía.

-Hola Ky. ¿Qué tal estáis Sam, tú?. Supongo que, al igual que Amatista y yo, muy tristes por la marcha de nuestros hijos. Sé que a pesar de todo la vida debe proseguir y que mantendremos la esperanza de volver a verles. Por mi parte viajé a ver a la princesa Kakyuu para hacer algunas averiguaciones sobre el origen de nuestra común amiga Nehie. Espero poder hablar con ella para informarla. Aunque no sé si seré capaz de ir a la Luna. En cuanto a eso de Nature que me consultaste, hice escala allí procedente de Kinmoku y tuve suerte de poder salir antes de que lo clausurasen a la llegada de nuevas naves. ¡Han puesto el planeta en cuarentena! Me enteré nada más llegar a Bios. De haberlo sabido antes me hubiera quedado para ayudar. Al parecer algo terrible se les viene encima. Te envío muchos saludos de Amatista y de la prima Idina. Ella también está teniendo algunos problemas. Creo que iba a llamarte para pedir ayuda. Se trata de su hija Loren. No sé mucho más pero algo grave ha sucedido. Ni ella ni Michael quisieron ser muy específicos. Pero la prima está mal. Muy ausente y entristecida, nada que ver a como ella era. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Saluda también a papá y a mamá. Os quiero, muchos besos y abrazos hermanita.

 

Esas palabras dejaron muy preocupada a Kerria. No tenía ni idea de qué le podría haber pasado a Loren. La pobre Idina desde luego llevaba una muy mala racha. Ya pasó lo suyo con la enfermedad de su hijo Tom. Llegó incluso a temer que hubiera contraído el mismo mal que le costó la vida a su padre, el tío de la propia Kerria. Y es que la abogada todavía se acordaba de la gran tristeza que tuvieron todos cuando el esposo de su tía Cooan falleció. Su propio padre quedó destrozado, Tom fue su mejor amigo, compartieron muchísimas cosas juntos. De hecho la abogada juraría que, desde entonces, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, esa jovialidad y alegría tan suyas habían quedado muy desdibujadas. Al menos ahora viajaba mucho tras su jubilación, acompañado de su esposa. Como siempre y echando mano de su determinación, la madre de Kerria estaba dispuesta a que su marido recobrase esa alegría de vivir que siempre tuvo. 

-La vida es así…¡Ojalá que papá y mamá disfruten todo lo que puedan! Bien se lo han ganado. Y en cuanto a la prima Idina. Espero que me llame pronto. No quiero pecar de indiscreta llamándola yo. Lo que no comprendo es el porqué de esa cuarentena. En cuanto pueda se lo diré a Daphne.- Pensó.-

 

Y en Nature, una todavía deprimida Stephanie, luchaba sin embargo por cuidar y sacar adelante a sus sobrinos. Tras el duro golpe por la pérdida de su hermano Byron la modelo incluso se había trasladado por unos días a casa de su cuñado. Dormía en una habitación junto con la pequeña Leah. Cuando se lo propuso a Martin, un día, tras quedar con él a la salida de la escuela, éste aceptó sin dudar. 

-Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que estás haciendo. Más todavía en estas trágicas circunstancias.- Suspiró él.- Tu hermano era un hombre maravilloso y sería muy feliz viendo cómo estás tan unida a tus sobrinos.  
-Os quiero mucho a todos, sois mi familia. Solo lamento que Dap no esté.- Contestó la modelo tratando de no llorar.-   
-Y yo. Desgraciadamente ella ha tomado su decisión.- Afirmó resignadamente él.- Tú sabes que, pase lo que pase, la sigo queriendo…  
-Sí, lo sé.- Musitó ahora mirándole no sin pesar.- Lo sé muy bien.

 

Aunque siendo sincera, Steph no solo lamentaba la huida de su hermana, sino que, al parecer, se hubiera llevado el corazón de Martin con ella. Y es que era difícil de explicar. Desde que era una niña se había sentido atraída por aquel profesor tan joven y atractivo, amable y cercano, que entró en su vida primero como novio de su hermana mayor, después incluso dándole algunas clases. Y más tarde como familiar. A pesar de querer a Trent, no podía evitar mirarle de esa forma tan especial. Por supuesto que se repetía a sí misma que era debido a su parentesco como cuñados. Y claro está, a que era el padre de sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, los días pasaban, su novio apenas se dejaba ver, absorto en ese caso como estaba, y ella, cada vez se notaba más próxima a Martin.

-¡Es una locura!- Se censuraba.- Sigue estando casado con mi hermana, y yo tengo novio.

 

Por ello ni se atrevía a estar a solas con él en la misma habitación. Afortunadamente, tanto Leah como David, estaban siempre por allí. Y el propósito fundamental de Steph era animarles y cuidar de ellos, así como superar el fallecimiento de su hermano.

-De todos modos Daphne volverá. En cuanto le llegue la noticia vendrá.- Pensaba.-

 

Aunque Daphne no volvió, menos aun cuando los primeros rumores sobre el cierre del tráfico de aeronaves hacia Nature se fueron propagando… Una tarde, Steph estaba pensando en todo aquello. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Trent. Deseaba escuchar su voz…

-Hola Trent. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?. No, nada malo, es que estaba pensando… he oído rumores de que hay una especie de cuarentena en Nature. Quizás por eso Dap no haya vuelto aún…¡Ojalá que tengas razón! También te echo mucho de menos a ti, me gustaría que nos viéramos pronto. Sí, un beso. Adiós…

 

Y el joven abogado colgó el teléfono. Ángela le miró incluso intrigada. Afirmando con un tono que no podría precisarse si era sincero o irónico.

-Lamento que no puedas estar junto a tu chica por mi causa. Créeme, me gustaría compensártelo.  
-Es mi trabajo.- Replicó resignadamente él.- Tienes derecho a que te defiendan lo mejor posible.

 

Ahora Ángela le dedicó una perpleja mirada y sí que comentó con un aparente preocupación.

-¿Crees que soy culpable?  
-¿Acaso te importa?- Contestó el joven.-  
-No… bueno. Antes de comenzar este juicio y de las entrevistas que tuvimos para prepararlo hubiese dicho que no sin dudar…-Afirmó algo confusa.-  
-¿Y ahora?- Quiso saber Trent a su vez.-  
-Ahora preferiría que mi abogado creyera en mí.- Remachó la mujer.-  
-Puedo garantizarte que haré lo que esté en mi mano para que obtengas la sentencia más benévola posible. No se trata de si creo en ti o no. Este juicio ya tiene un veredicto.- Se sinceró él.-  
-Lo sé.- Asintió Ángela afirmando ahora con su típico tono sarcástico.- Pero los humanos sois felices demostrando vuestra superioridad moral ante los de nuestra raza.   
-Nosotros no os atacamos.- Replicó Trent.-  
-Vosotros y los saiyajin matasteis a muchos de los míos.- Le contestó una ahora ofendida Ángela.- Y ocupasteis un sistema solar que estaba en nuestro territorio sin ser invitados.  
-Eso no justifica atacar a personas indefensas sin declaración de guerra.- Opuso un, a su vez, molesto abogado.-  
-Nuestro mundo os lo advirtió.- Se justificó su interlocutora.- Yo fui enviada como oficial militar a infiltrarme y debía aguardar instrucciones. Cumplía órdenes pero no soy una asesina de niños. ¡Eso es mentira!

 

Y la vehemencia de su alegato sorprendió al propio Trent. O esa mujer era una consumada actriz o parecía sentir lo que decía. Al fin, el letrado replicó con tono conciliador.

-Espero que puedas repetir ese tono en el estrado. Cuando tengas que declarar. Si es que deseas hacerlo.  
-Claro que sí.- Aseveró ella.- Al menos haré que me oigan…

Y después de unos momentos de silencio, Trent dijo ya con un tinte más neutro.

-¿Tienes hambre? Pediré que nos traigan algo de comer. Todavía queda un rato para que se reanude la sesión…

 

Ella asintió despacio. Meditando sobre su propia vida y su situación. Sabía cuando fue elegida para esa misión que, de fracasar, podría morir o ser abandonada a su suerte. Si todo salía mal su mundo podría negar todo conocimiento de aquel ataque para evitar una brutal represalia por parte de Nature, Kinmoku e incluso Nuevo Vegeta. Por eso mismo ella se infiltró en los bajos fondos, entre criminales y expertos en evadir a las fuerzas de seguridad. Contaba con que, en el caso de que todo fuera mal, al menos tendría ese recurso. De todos modos, tras las manipulaciones genéticas que sufriera, con algunas células de simbionte para poder mimetizarse con los humanos, estaba mentalizada a que jamás retornaría a su mundo.

-Un Arcoily debe saber sacrificarse por su planeta.- Intentó arengarse de forma inflexible.- 

 

Al rato, les trajeron unos sándwiches y bebidas. Estando encadenada a esa barra de seguridad fue el abogado quien tuvo que ayudarla a comer sujetándole los emparedados. Ella mordía con expresión entre ávida e insinuante. Casi como si quisiera lamerle las manos. Al concluir, lo que sí hizo fue darle un ligero beso en los dedos que Trent encajó ruborizándose para deleite de Ángela.

-¿Sabes?-Le contó en confianza.- Me recuerdas mucho a Dean. Él era así de muchacho. Siempre que estaba a mi lado se ponía colorado.

Sin querer comentar eso su abogado sí que le indicó.

-Tenemos que volver a la sala. Se va a reanudar el juicio.

 

Ella asintió y el letrado permitió que tanto Jalix como su compañero entrasen, desencadenasen a la acusada y la esposaran ambas manos una vez más. Al poco el juez Glober retornó y Coretta avisó a su siguiente testigo.

-La señorita Gloria Derail, es llamada a declarar.

 

Se abrió la puerta del fondo de la sala y la saiyajin entró, mirando a la rea con expresión desdeñosa. Llevaba un vestido sobrio de color verde, con falda casi hasta las rodillas y poco escote, rematado con zapatos planos. Ángela la observó con malestar e incluso algo de temor. Era de las pocas personas capaces de amedrentarla. Al menos por el gran poder que poseía.

-¿Jura usted decir la verdad?- Le preguntó el alguacil.-  
-Lo juro.- Respondió Gloria sobre una Biblia, recalcando.- Ante Dios todopoderoso y por mi honor de saiyajin.

 

La fiscal comenzó entonces su interrogatorio.

-¿Es usted la hija del embajador Derail, no es así?  
-Así es.- Contestó ella.-  
-¿Detuvo usted a la acusada?  
-En efecto…  
-¿Podría decirnos cómo se produjo esa detención?  
-La intercepté cuando se estaba reuniendo con una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Yo estuve infiltrada como su suplente en tanto ella se ausentó.- Explicó Gloria.-  
-¿Dio muestras de ser peligrosa?- Quiso saber Coretta.-  
-Atacó a su propia compañera acusándola de haberla traicionado. Tuve que desviar ese ataque.- Le contó la saiyajin.-  
-Luego estaba claro que pretendía matarla.- Comentó la fiscal.-  
-Es lo más probable.- Respondió la testigo.-  
-Muchas gracias, señorita Derail.- Concluyó su interrogadora.-

 

Y una vez se retiró del estrado la fiscal, fue el turno de Trent de preguntar, no sin antes saludar con educación y deferencia.

-Buenas tardes señorita Derail. Y muchas gracias por acudir. Díganos. ¿Está usted segura de que mi cliente pretendía matar a su compañera o quizás solo pretendía aturdirla para evitarle complicaciones?  
-No le comprendo.- Pudo responder Gloria que pareció confusa al escuchar esto.-  
-Verá. Puede que ella ya estuviera al corriente de que la seguía, y para evitar que usted fuese a por esa otra señorita, Kassandra creo que se llama, le lanzase un ataque de energía con su arma, pero de baja intensidad. ¿No cree?.  
-No puedo afirmar eso.- Contestó la saiyajin.-  
-Al menos el desviar ese rayo no fue ningún inconveniente para usted.- Afirmó Trent inquiriendo con visible interés.- ¿De veras cree que hubiese sido mortal para alguien con la constitución de esa señorita?  
-No estoy segura.- Tuvo que admitir la saiyajin.- No conozco la constitución de esa mujer.  
-Entonces mi teoría también podría ser correcta.- Especuló el abogado.-  
-Podría serlo.- Sopesó Gloria con imparcialidad.-  
-¿Acaso no llegó a sospechar de esa tal Kassandra como una posible encubridora de mi cliente?. Lo puso usted en su informe.-  
-Sí, esa posibilidad pasó por mi cabeza.- Admitió la testigo.-   
-Muchas gracias. No hay más preguntas.- Sonrió Trent.-

 

Gloria se levantó saliendo de la sala sin prestar atención ya a la acusada. Ángela la vio marchar aliviada. También estaba complacida por la manera en la que su abogado había dado la vuelta a aquello. Sin embargo el próximo testigo fue la misma Kassandra. Ésta si que miró con temor a su antigua compañera y tras prometer decir la verdad fue interrogada por la fiscal.

-¿De qué conoce usted a esta mujer?  
-De ser una de las chicas de la casa de compañía en la que yo trabajo como administradora.- Respondió.-  
-¿La acusada intentó matarla en la citada tarde de su detención?  
-Me atacó, sí. Supongo que con esa intención. Dijo que no podía dejar cabos sueltos.- Recordó Kassandra.-   
-Muchas gracias, señorita.- Repuso la fiscal.-

 

Y Trent se dirigió asimismo a ella comenzando con sus preguntas, aunque casi más a modo de conclusiones, pues formuló una cuestión que más bien afirmaba.

-O sea que usted no tiene la certeza al cien por cien de lo que mi cliente pretendía. Quizás sólo trataba de quitarla a usted del medio aturdiéndola por su propia seguridad. Para que no fuera herida ni tomada por una enemiga. ¿Verdad?  
-Podría ser. No estoy segura.- Tuvo que reconocer Kassandra que miraba de soslayo y visiblemente nerviosa a la encausada quien se limitaba a sonreír.- Todo fue muy rápido…  
-Muy bien. Muchas gracias. - Replicó Trent.- No tengo más preguntas para la testigo.

 

Y tras dejar que Kassandra se marchara sin pararse siquiera a mirar a la acusada, el juez Glober tomó la palabra.

-¿Algún otro testigo?- Quiso saber.-  
-Sí, Señoría.- Afirmó Trent.- Llamo a declarar a la acusada. La señorita Ángela Connor.  
-Que suba al estrado.- Indicó el juez.-

 

Ángela se levantó evidenciando un esfuerzo para desplazarse debido a las cadenas que la limitaban. Trent enseguida lo hizo notar.

-Con la venia, señoría. ¿Es realmente necesario que mi cliente cargue con esos pesados grilletes?  
-Señoría, es una mujer potencialmente muy peligrosa.- Denunció Coretta.- Se deben tomar las máximas precauciones.  
-La acusada mantendrá esos grilletes, el estrado no está tan lejos.- Declaró el magistrado apuntando con visible agudeza. - Puede llegar perfectamente igual que pudo irse antes caminando de manera mucho menos trabajosa.

 

Ángela se limitó a sonreír débilmente. Ese tipo se había percatado de su pequeño teatro. De modo que anduvo aun fingiendo un poco de esfuerzo y ocupó el asiento de los testigos. Una vez en él, Trent se aproximó, dado que fue él quien la convocó. No hubo necesidad de emplazarla a jurar o prometer decir la verdad ya que un acusado podía mentir para su defensa. De modo que, sin pérdida de tiempo, el letrado quiso saber.

-Señorita Connor. ¿Vino usted a Nature por decisión propia?  
-No, vine porque me lo ordenaron.- Replicó ella.-  
-¿Participó usted como oficial militar Arcoily en el ataque producido a este planeta hará unos diez años?  
-Sí.- Respondió sin vacilar.-  
-¿Atacó y mató usted a población civil?  
-No hice tal cosa. Me enfrenté a los varitech de defensa del planeta.- Declaró ella, agregando.- Y no me consta haber destruido a ninguno.  
-Pero, la acusaron de vaporizar a uno de los miembros de su banda de criminales. Cuando estuvo infiltrada.- Preguntó el letrado.-  
-Estaba protegiendo a un niño. – Afirmó ella.- Sabía que, si no lo impedía, ese tipo abusaría de él y le mataría. Ya lo hizo antes.   
-¿Abusar de ese chico?  
-Sí. Yo le impedí que siguiera haciéndolo. Además, me amenazó con disparar en mi contra. Fue un caso de defensa dentro de una batalla. Ese hombre no podía ser calificado de civil, iba armado.  
-¡Protesto! Ese tipo de consideraciones no le corresponden a la encausada.- Aseveró Coretta.-  
-¿Y a quién le corresponden pues? ¿A usted? ¿Acaso estaba allí?- Le replicó Ángela con patente contrariedad.-  
-Orden en la sala. La acusada no se dirigirá a la fiscalía. Es competencia mía aceptar o no esa protesta. En este caso, es algo conforme al código de justicia militar. Dejaremos en suspenso ese asunto por el momento.

 

Oído aquello Trent retomó su interrogatorio.

-¿Quisiera volver usted a su planeta?  
-No hay nada que pudiera desear más.- Admitió la joven, añadiendo, eso sí, con amargura.- Pero debido a algunos cambios genéticos que me hicieron para poder mimetizarme con los humanos ya no puedo regresar. Son cambios irreversibles y, tras adaptarme a esta atmósfera, la composición de la de mi mundo natal sería mortífera para mí.- Suspiró resignada.-  
-Luego es inútil que pretenda escapar de este planeta. Por eso ni lo intentó.- Asumió Trent.-  
-Así es.- Convino ella.- No tenía sentido para mí.  
-Gracias.- Repuso amablemente el abogado.-

 

Trent dejó su puesto a Coretta quien desde luego no iba a ser tan agradable, ya mirándola directamente la fiscal recordó a la acusada.

-Como usted sabe, su gobierno no reconoció ningún ataque ni les considera a ustedes parte de su ejército. Las acciones que emprendieron fueron llevadas a cabo bajo su exclusiva responsabilidad. Y cito fuentes de su propio mundo.- Sentenció la inquisidora para preguntar.- ¿Es consciente de eso?  
-Estoy al tanto de esa declaración.- Asintió Ángela.- No obstante, yo cumplía órdenes de mis superiores.  
-Eso tampoco sirve como excusa. Si tomamos como referencia la legislación terrestre sobre los juicios de Nuremberg en los años cuarenta del siglo veinte.- Rebatió la abogada.-  
-Protesto.- Intervino Trent.- Esa legislación, tal y como la propia fiscal ha reconocido, es de la Tierra. No tiene validez en Nature que se ampara en la de Kinmoku. Mi cliente sí que puede alegar el cumplimiento de su deber.  
-En cualquier caso, carece de ningún testigo o superior militar que avale sus palabras.- Rechazó el juez.-  
-Con la venia, la defensa llamará a declarar después a su último testigo.- Contestó el abogado.-  
-Por el momento, y hasta tener otra información que provenga del mismo, la protesta se deniega.- Dictaminó el juez para indicar.- Que la fiscalía prosiga con el interrogatorio.

 

Y Coretta asintió, formulando su siguiente pregunta.

-Señorita Connor. Usted ha admitido el asesinato de un civil. Lo cual ya es suficiente como para encerrarla de por vida. ¿Se reafirma?  
-Ese hombre era un delincuente que amenazaba la vida de un testigo y la mía propia.- Repuso ella.- Estaba armado. No era un civil.  
-Eso también será dictaminado por el siguiente testigo.- Intervino el magistrado que presidía la vista.-  
-En tal caso, Señoría. Si la fiscal ha terminado, podríamos llamar a ese testigo. Aunque antes le pediría un receso breve.- Comentó Trent.-  
-Muy bien. ¿Tiene el ministerio fiscal alguna objeción?  
-No, Señoría. He terminado con mis preguntas.- Afirmó Coretta.-  
-En tal caso el juicio se suspende por quince minutos. Después la defensa llamará a su testigo.- Decidió el juez.-

 

Y en efecto, salieron de la sala retornando con la escolta de Jalix hacia la estancia que tenían preparada. Aunque esta vez el saiyajin no entró. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron allí a la capitana Hunter.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó una atónita y confusa Ángela, nada más verla.- ¿Ha venido a desearme buena suerte?  
-He venido a proponerle un acuerdo.- Repuso Susan, quien no parecía demasiado alegre por aquello.-  
-¿Un acuerdo?- Se sonrió su interlocutora, queriendo saber.- ¿De qué se trata?  
-Necesitamos su ayuda. Tenemos pilotos adiestrados pero sabemos que usted es una especialista en ataques a objetivos móviles.- Le desveló la capitana.-  
-¿Y a quién quieren atacar?- Inquirió agudamente Ángela.- Espero que no sea a mi planeta, lamentaría tener que rehusar ayudarles.  
-No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. Si acepta será puesta al corriente. Si no, le garantizo que la sentencia va a ser cadena perpetua.  
-Mi abogado no lo está haciendo nada mal.- Contestó la Arcoily sin parecer intimidada por esa amenaza.- Quizás tenga suerte después de todo.  
-Ni es usted ingenua, ni tampoco estúpida.- Sentenció Susan.- Además, dependerá de lo que el testigo que falta declare.  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Se sonrió Ángela, afirmando con agudeza.- ¿Ha seguido el juicio, verdad?

 

Aunque fue Trent quien intervino algo apurado para desvelar a su cliente.

-La testigo que falta es ella…  
-Bueno, pero debe decir la verdad.- Comentó su defendida.-  
-Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos diré lo que más convenga.- Le contestó resueltamente la capitana, añadiendo.- Este es el trato. Nos ayuda y queda absuelta. No nos ayuda y acabará sus días entre rejas. Aunque tal y como están las cosas, puede que tampoco le queden demasiados.  
-Visto así, morir tampoco es mala idea.- Replicó desafiantemente Ángela.-

 

Susan movió la cabeza y a su vez comentó.

-Sé que para un oficial Arcoily es una vergüenza morir sin honor. Usted podría recobrarlo. Si muriese durante la misión que le propondré, sería como si lo hubiese hecho en combate. Si triunfa, además de ser absuelta, tendrá el reconocimiento de este planeta y puede que hasta del suyo natal. Piénselo bien…es una oportunidad única y que no se repetirá.

 

Y tras unos instantes de reflexivo silencio, el tono entre sarcástico y retador de Ángela desapareció, dando paso a otro más comedido y hasta daba la impresión que resignado y humilde, al replicar.

-Acepto.

Sin mediar palabra Susan salió de la habitación. Ángela se dejó caer en una silla y suspiró. Después, ante la atónita mirada de su abogado, se echó a reír…

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?- Inquirió él.-  
-Tenías razón.- Pudo decir ella entre carcajadas.- El veredicto estaba ya decidido. Siento mucho que te hayas esforzado tanto para nada. Pero lo has hecho muy bien. No podría estar más satisfecha contigo. Y mi oferta sigue en pie.  
-¿Oferta?- Repitió Trent sin comprender.-

 

La Arcoily se limitó a sonreírse con malicia y a guiñarle un ojo. Pero la cosa no pasó de ahí. Fueron llamados a la sala a proseguir con el juicio. Una vez acomodados en sus lugares el juez tomó la palabra.

-Señor Peterson. Llame a su testigo.  
-Con la venia, llamo a declarar a la capitana de navío y comandante en jefe de las fuerzas del UNISON en Nature, Susan Hunter Ginga.

 

La mencionada entró, efectivamente con el uniforme de gala que Ángela la había visto llevar, se sentó y, tras prometer decir la verdad, el abogado comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Capitana Hunter, o Ginga?  
-Como usted lo prefiera. Estoy casada pero uso mi apellido de soltera en el ejército.  
-Capitana Hunter, pues. ¿Conoce usted a mi defendida?  
-Sí, la conozco, es una militar Arcoily infiltrada…

 

Ángela sonrió, que esa humana le atribuyera la condición de ser militar ya le allanaba bastante las cosas. Siguió escuchando muy interesada su declaración.

-Participó en el ataque contra este planeta y causó muchas bajas.  
-Pero, ¿tiene usted constancia de que la intervención directa de mi defendida matase a alguien?  
-Directamente no puedo afirmarlo. - Comentó Susan, que, eso sí, matizó. - Pero en cualquier caso sería cómplice de las muertes aquí producidas.  
-Usted ha dicho que es una militar. ¿Eso significa que admite que mi defendida atacó este planeta siguiendo órdenes superiores?- Le preguntó el letrado.-  
-Acorde con las autoridades de su mundo, eso no consta oficialmente.- Replicó la testigo que, no obstante, matizó.- Aunque es plausible que, su gobierno pudiera haberle advertido que, en caso de fracasar negarían todo conocimiento de sus actividades. Eso es algo que no se puede demostrar.  
-Muchas gracias capitana Hunter.- Dijo entonces Trent visiblemente complacido con esta última  
frase.-

 

Cedió su puesto a la fiscal. Coretta no tardó en insistir sobre el punto que más le convenía.

-Capitana Hunter. Por favor, sea usted lacónica y responda con si o no. ¿Ha dicho que la acusada debe ser considerada como responsable de las muertes aquí acaecidas?  
-Sí.- Contestó Susan.-  
-¿Es cierto que sin la confirmación de sus acciones por parte del gobierno Arcoily ella no tiene derecho a disfrutar del estatus de enemigo combatiente en un conflicto y pasa a ser simplemente catalogada como terrorista?  
-Sí.- Repuso la interrogada.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Concluyó la fiscal.-

 

Tras esas preguntas, Susan se retiró, dedicándole una última mirada a Ángela que ahora no se sentía tan segura. Desde luego, esas últimas aseveraciones no le habían venido nada bien. Pudieran ser una manera de mantenerla atada por parte de la capitana. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más en eso. Fue el juez quien, tomando la palabra, indicó.

-Turno para las alegaciones finales. Después me retiraré a deliberar.

 

Coretta se levantó dirigiéndose entonces al magistrado.

-Señoría. Esta mujer claramente es una enemiga infiltrada, Los testimonios y las pruebas que el ministerio fiscal han presentado la definen como una terrorista que atacó Nature, sin ningún respeto ni consideración por las vidas de muchos inocentes que perecieron a consecuencia de esa terrible, injustificada, no provocada y premeditada agresión. Por eso, pedimos la pena más severa posible dentro del código penal. Ha de hacerse justicia en nombre de las víctimas…

 

Su alegato se vio interrumpido por un temblor tremendo en la sala. Todos los presentes se agarraron donde pudieron, algunos chillaban presa del pánico. El juez trató infructuosamente de calmarles.

-Orden en la sala. Procederemos a evacuar si es necesario…

 

Trent miraba nervioso a su alrededor, lo mismo que Coretta. Jalix tuvo que acudir rápido a sujetar un dintel que se estaba quebrando debido a un muro que se desplomaba. El pánico cundió enseguida y muchos de los allí presentes corrieron a ponerse a salvo. El otro saiyajin, con perplejidad, dudaba entre auxiliar a su compañero o mantener la vigilancia de la prisionera. Y es que el techo comenzaba a ceder peligrosamente…

-¡Vamos, déjeme las llaves de esos grilletes!- le pidió Trent.- Mi cliente podría ser aplastada.

 

Aquel tipo no sabía que hacer, aunque la capitana Hunter, que había vuelto a entrar nada más sentir aquel temblor, asintió.

-Libérela.- Le ordenó al saiyajin.- 

 

Este obedeció a esa humana que ostentaba aquel alto rango. Ángela sonrió al ver como sus manos y pies eran al fin capaces de moverse sin restricciones. Miró fijamente a Susan y tras esbozar una maquiavélica sonrisa dio un salto prodigioso. Sin embargo, no se dirigió hasta ella sino junto al juez. La pared cercana a su posición se estaba agrietando y amenazaba con ceder. Su Señoría se había levantado pero cayó al suelo a consecuencia del temblor. Junto a él, Coretta trataba de ayudarle a ponerse en pie. En ese momento parte del techo cayó, pero para asombro de ambos, la prisionera se colocó a su lado y elevando sus manos, paró aquello.

-¡Salgan de aquí! – Les conminó.- Lo contendré mientras pueda.

 

Un alguacil ayudó al juez y a la fiscal a salir. Ambos le dedicaron miradas de asombro a esa individua que era capaz de sujetar aquel tremendo peso. Corrieron hacia la salida y se pusieron a salvo. Trent por su parte aguardó hasta que su cliente pudo quitarse de encima esa pesada carga que soportaba.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Sal de aquí!- Le ordenó Ángela.-

 

El chico salió corriendo y al fin, la acusada le siguió. Una vez fuera y con todos a salvo vieron como el edificio colapsaba derrumbándose.

-Vaya. Hemos tenido suerte.- Suspiró Susan quien también pudo escapar indemne de ese amasijo de ruinas.-

 

Entre tanto, en la casa de modas Deveraux, Sonia se ocupó de hacer salir a todos los modelos. Pudo contar con la ayuda de Claire, quien, con tono confiado, aseguraba a sus aterrados compañeros.

-No temáis, el Señor nos protegerá.

 

Por suerte el edificio en el que estaban instalados soportó mejor los temblores que el juzgado. Sin embargo, cuando todo terminó, por precaución, Sonia ordenó a los trabajadores que no volvieran al interior. Acto seguido llamó al colegio, llena de angustia por su hijo.

-Sí, se llama Richard Calderón. Quiero saber si está bien.- Preguntó llena de ansiedad.- ¡Por favor!  
\- Ahora mismo lo comprobamos.- Le respondió la voz de su interlocutora, que se identificó como la recepcionista.-

 

Pasaron unos agónicos instantes, la modelo no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo fue, pero se le hizo eterno. Al fin, esa mujer contestó…

\- Sí, está perfectamente. Todos los niños y niñas del centro lo están. Las clases han resistido bien. En cualquier caso se ha evacuado a los alumnos al refugio de emergencia. Enseguida vamos a irlos sacando. Íbamos a llamar a todos los padres para que vinieran a recogerles.  
-Iré lo más rápido que pueda.- Aseguró Sonia.-

 

No obstante, los daños de ese temblor habían dejado maltrechas las infraestructuras. A eso se añadía el pánico de otros muchos ciudadanos que las estaban colapsando en su huida. Las fuerzas del orden tuvieron que desplegarse para poner orden en todo aquello. Sonia se desesperó. Le encargó a Claire que se ocupase de todo en Modas Deveraux, en tanto ella intentaba infructuosamente abordar algún deslizador.

-Espero que Rafael pueda llegar allí.- Pensó, buscando el número de su ex de inmediato.-

 

Entre tanto Martin estaba ayudando a sacar a los niños de allí. Se preocupó enseguida de ir a buscar a David y a Leah. Una vez los tuvo a su lado llamó a Stephanie. Su cuñada respondió asegurando que iría lo antes posible, no obstante se encontraba con el mismo problema que Sonia.

-Hijo. No te preocupes, no pasará nada.- Le prometió el maestro al crio que miraba entre lloroso y asustado ese caos que había a su alrededor.-

 

Por fortuna, más allá del susto y de algunos desperfectos el colegio parecía haber resistido muy bien. Pero tendrían que cerciorarse. Sucedía lo mismo en todo Sagan City. Multitud de ingenieros y arquitectos, tanto civiles como militares, intentaban revisar el estado de las construcciones. No daban abasto para ocuparse de todo y la población fue aconsejada al respecto de no permanecer cerca de los edificios e ir buscando espacios abiertos. Las Fairy Five por el contrario, permanecieron en su laboratorio que estaba construido con fuertes medidas antisísmicas. 

-Esto ha tenido que ver con esa estrella.- Afirmó rotundamente Keiko.-  
-Sí. - Suspiró Wina.- Tiene que estar muy cercana ya.  
-La situación se hace cada vez más desesperada.- Añadió Melissa.- Aunque creo que el UNISON había preparado un plan. Al menos eso me contó Susan cuando hablé con ella ayer.  
-Más nos vale.- Comentó Keiko.-   
-Yo rezo desde que estos terremotos comenzaron.- Les dijo Emma.- Y tengo fe en que se obrará algún milagro. Este planeta no es como las ciudades de la Vega.  
-¿Ciudades de la Vega? -Repitió Wina sin comprender.-  
-Hace alusión a un pasaje del Antiguo Testamento.- Le reveló Keiko para sorpresa de Emma.-  
-No sabía que lo conocieras.- Repuso su perpleja compañera.-  
-He leído bastante y en el colegio nos enseñaban sobre varias religiones.- Le explicó la pelirroja, agregando.- Si no recuerdo mal, esas ciudades fueron destruidas por tu Dios.  
-Fue en castigo a su iniquidad. El mal y el pecado, así como toda clase de depravaciones se daban en ellas.- Les narró Emma, explicando.- Incluso pese a las súplicas de Abraham, pidiendo clemencia si tan solo hubiera diez personas que amasen al Señor.  
-Pues no me parece que tu Dios fuera demasiado misericordioso.- Comentó Wina.-  
-Es tu Dios también.- Replicó Emma.-  
-No, un Dios que mata para castigar no es mi Dios.- Aseveró la joven.-  
-Solo Él dispone de nuestras vidas puesto que Él nos las ha regalado.- Contestó Emma.-  
-Eso es lo mismo que justificar que un padre mate a su hijo porque lo ha engendrado. Pero claro, tenéis a ese mismo Abraham con su hijo Isaac. -Terció Keiko con reprobación.- Que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarle como si tal cosa.  
-Podéis pensar lo que queráis. Al menos aquí sí que existen muchas buenas personas que aman al Señor y que os protegerán con sus rezos cuando llegue el momento.- Declaró una molesta Emma a modo de reproche.-   
-Preferiría que nos protegieran con un buen campo de fuerza. Y con algún descubrimiento científico que nos permitiera evitar la catástrofe que se avecina. - Afirmó Melissa.- 

 

Una llamada del móvil interrumpió esa agria conversación que se estaba tensando por segundos. Aliviada, la doctora Adams reconoció la voz de su esposo.

-¿Clyde?. Sí, estamos bien cariño. Gracias….¿Y vosotros?... Me alegro. Sí, espero que todos estén a salvo. Así es, este temblor ha sido más fuerte. La fuerza gravitatoria se está haciendo sentir…No, no sé si saldrá bien… Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego.

 

Unos minutos antes, Scott, junto con Alan, Clyde y Franklin, también estaban trabajando seguros en sus instalaciones. Sintieron el temblor lo mismo que el resto pero la estructura estaba lo bastante bien diseñada como para absorber las ondas sísmicas sin riesgos.

-Debemos hacer algo.- Dijo Franklin.-  
-¡Ojalá fuera tan sencillo!- Deseó Alan añadiendo a modo de resignado consuelo.- Lo único que me tranquiliza es que mi hija no esté ya en Nature.  
\- Sí, por eso mismo tu hermana y tú deberíais marcharos pronto, Franklin.- Intervino Scott.-  
-Papá, no quiero irme de aquí sin hacer todo cuanto esté en mi mano.- Opuso el chico.-  
-Por desgracia creo que es muy poco lo que ya nos resta por hacer.- Repuso su padre, agregando.- De momento llamaremos a Hipatia para asegurarnos de que esté bien.  
-Yo voy a telefonear a mi mujer.- Afirmó el doctor Adams.- Supongo que estará a salvo igual que nosotros. Pero más vale cerciorarse.

 

Y al poco rato en la cafetería, la jovencita escuchó su teléfono. Fueron instantes llenos de terror y caos. Estaba trabajando con Ginger cuando ese temblor sacudió el lugar. Rápidamente abrieron las puertas para que la gente escapase. Presas del pánico como estaban era un peligro si todos esos clientes salían y se atoraban en la salida. Por fortuna, el temblor no duró mucho y el edificio aguantó. No obstante, se abrieron grietas e incluso brechas. 

-¡No te preocupes por eso y sal enseguida! - Le indicó una asustada dueña cuando la muchacha estaba tratando de cerrar en el interior. –

 

La chica obedeció con presteza. Tampoco merecía la pena correr riesgos por cerrar las cámaras frigoríficas. Una vez a salvo y terminados esos temblores suspiró aliviada.

-No debes arriesgarte así.- La regañó Ginger con evidente preocupación.-   
-Lo siento, es que no pensé en mí, solo me daba rabia que las tartas se estropearan.  
-¡Al diablo con ellas! Siempre podremos hacer más.- Repuso su interlocutora.-

Hipatia asintió. Justo en ese instante sonó su teléfono.

-¿Sí? Sí papá, estoy bien. ¿Y vosotros?. Menos mal. ¿Mamá y sus compañeras qué tal están?. Sí, la llamaré enseguida. Gracias, no, no te preocupes por mí. Adiós…

 

Y tras colgar en efecto llamó a su madre. Por fortuna todo estaba bien allí. En el hospital central de Nature las cosas tampoco se habían complicado tanto como pareció a primera vista. Pese a algunos desperfectos los pacientes estaban a salvo y los médicos y enfermeras seguían atendiéndoles como si nada, una vez pasado el susto. Giaal, Naya y Maggie pudieron mantener la calma en los pabellones a los que iban, contagiando su profesionalidad a sus compañeros y su tranquilidad a los pacientes y sus familiares. Por si acaso, tanto Kiros como Gloria aparecieron volando allí. Los dos visiblemente preocupados por su esposa y madre respectivamente.

-No hacía falta que vinierais.- Les dijo ella, regañándoles no obstante con tono reconocido.-   
-Madre, eres lo más importante para nosotros.- Aseguró su hija.- Debemos protegerte.  
-Gloria tiene razón.- Convino Kiros.- A pesar de todo, nuestro deber es estar a tu lado en los momentos difíciles.  
-Ahora no hace falta que me protejáis de nada.- Sentenció ella, añadiendo eso sí, con algo de humor.- Y menos en este momento, cuando necesitamos ocuparnos de los pacientes. Vosotros id por ahí a entrenar o a enfrentaros a algún villano.

 

Y pareció como si el destino quisiera darle la razón a Gloria. Kiros recibió una llamada de la capitana Hunter.

-¿Cómo? ¿El juzgado?. Sí, enseguida vamos.- Replicó.-  
-¿Qué ocurre, padre?- Inquirió Gloria.-  
-El sitio donde estaban juzgando a esa infiltrada se ha derrumbado. Y ella está libre.- Le informó su progenitor.-

 

Los dos se miraron y, tras besar a Maggie, salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia allí. La jefa de enfermeras les observó alejarse durante unos segundos sin poder ocultar su orgullo.

-Tened mucho cuidado. A pesar de lo fuertes que sois, nunca me canso de rezar por vosotros. Sois lo más preciado que tengo.- Pensó con preocupación pese a todo.-

 

Y acto seguido se obligó a retornar a sus ocupaciones…Sus compañeros Giaal y Naya estaban atendiendo a su vez a varios enfermos a los que se sumaron algunos heridos a consecuencia de los temblores. Por fortuna la mayor parte no lo estaban de gravedad.

-Esta vez hemos tenido suerte.- Comentó Giaal a su hermana.-  
-Sí, pero no sé hasta cuando nos durará.- Suspiró ella con pesar.- 

 

Mirando su teléfono vio una llamada perdida de su esposo. Sonrió enviándole un mensaje donde le decía que estaba bien.

-Ahora, a trabajar.- Se dijo tratando de animarse.- 

 

Por su parte, Giaal también le envió un mensaje a su mujer. Aunque Susan no respondía. 

-Seguro que estará bien.- Le animó Naya.- Ya sabes cómo es. Cumpliendo con su deber, como nosotros. No tardará en contestar.  
-Así lo espero.- Afirmó él.-

 

Entre tanto Gloria y Kiros llegaron finalmente a lo que quedaba del juzgado. Por suerte todo el mundo había sido evacuado aunque lo que más les sorprendió es que la prisionera en efecto estaba ahí, sin cadenas ni grilletes, junto con su abogado, la capitana Hunter y los dos saiyajin que la custodiaban. Al aproximarse Kiros, la propia Susan fue quien intervino.

-No te preocupes. No sólo no ha tratado de huir sino que ha ayudado. Y seguirá haciéndolo.  
-Desde luego, debo admitirlo, esa mujer nos ha salvado.- Intervino el propio juez Glober con perplejidad, aunque agregando, eso sí, con profesionalidad.- Sin embargo, la ley es la ley y tenemos que concluir este proceso. Hagan el favor de aproximarse, voy a dictar sentencia.- Convocó a todos.-

 

Y Ángela, custodiada ahora por la propia Gloria y Kiros, y acompañada de Trent, esperó las palabras del magistrado.

-Señorita Connor, habiendo sopesado las pruebas y evidencias no encuentro base para acusarla sin lugar a la duda de haber tenido parte directa en la masacre perpetrada en Nature, a su confesión del asesinato de un individuo armado le encuentro el atenuante de defensa propia. De su admisión de formar parte de una fuerza expedicionaria Arcoily la hallo culpable. La sentencia original era de diez años de prisión, no obstante, habiendo comprobado que durante los años que ha vivido clandestinamente en Nature lo ha hecho sin causar problemas y ante los hechos meritorios que ha llevado a cabo, auxiliándome no solo a mí sino a otras personas aquí presentes, me complace reducir esa sentencia a tres años. De los cuales, usted ha pasado unas semanas en prisión y habida cuenta de la intercesión del UNISON a su favor y de que la capitana Hunter haya solicitado su custodia, la dejo en un régimen de tercer grado con la obligación de presentarse ante la mencionada oficial. Se levanta la sesión.

 

Y de este modo tan poco ortodoxo el juez dio por concluido el proceso. Ángela sonrió y ante el asombro de todos y la perplejidad del propio Trent le abrazó besándole en la boca de un modo apasionado. El chico estaba tan paralizado por la sorpresa y la velocidad de esa mujer que casi se quedó sin respiración.

-No se alegre usted tan rápido.- Terció Susan siendo la primera en salir de esa situación de perplejidad.- Ahora deberá colaborar.

 

Y la aludida se cuadró saludando militarmente al estilo humano para replicar.

-Estoy a sus órdenes.  
-Será mejor que se vaya.- Le pidió Kiros al todavía anonadado Trent.- Tenemos cosas que hacer.  
-Sí, y gracias otra vez.- Le sonrió su ya ex cliente, agregando divertida.- Ya te dije que te compensaría.

 

El joven se quedó allí parado sin saber qué decir. Tanto los saiyajin como Susan se retiraron llevándose a Ángela con ellos…Lo último que Trent pudo oírles comentar fue…

-Tenemos mucho que preparar. Espero por su bien que sea tan buena piloto como me aseguró…

 

En otra parte de la ciudad Sonia pudo al fin contactar con su ex. Rafael le contó que estaba cerca del colegio y que iría a por el crío.

-Gracias.- Suspiró ella con alivio.- 

 

Su antiguo novio colgó. En cierto modo ni él comprendía porqué hablaba así con Sonia. Aquello no formaba parte del plan. Ahora tenía que actuar rápido. Se dirigió pues al centro dado que su deslizador privado pudo abrirse paso por las autovías que estaban siendo despejadas y en apenas media hora se plantó en el colegio de la Fe. Una vez allí, fue en busca del crío. Aunque antes de llegar a la clase una voz grave le llamó en el pasillo.

-Rafael. Quiero hablar contigo…

El tipo se giró descubriendo al obispo Corbin. Éste se aproximó y el español le saludó.

-Vaya Ilustrísima, me alegra verle. Venía a llevarme a mi hijo, su madre y yo estábamos preocupados por él.  
-Sí, me hago cargo. – Afirmó su interlocutor, pasando a lo que le interesaba sin dilación.- ¿Vas a llevar a cabo tu plan?  
-No hay naves que salgan de Nature, al menos ahora.  
-Oficialmente no, pero unos amigos si que están esperando. Se marcharán en pocos días. Y les he dicho que irías con tu hijo.- Aseveró el obispo.-  
-Pero...- Pudo pretextar Rafa.- Pensé que el plan era conseguir que Sonia viniera con nosotros y formar una familia.  
-Los planes pueden cambiar.- Contestó su contertulio de modo impertérrito.-  
-Espere un momento. No quiero dejarla.- Dijo el español.- Ahora creo que incluso comienza a sentir algo por mí.  
-Tu antigua novia es una desviada y jamás cambiará, siente un amor demasiado antinatural por esa otra a la que llama esposa.- Le rebatió Corbin añadiendo con un tinte de vaga amenaza.- Debes actuar y llevarte al crio por su propio bien y el tuyo…  
-Quizás, si le diera la oportunidad. Sabiendo lo que le va a pasar a este mundo.- Insistió él.-  
\- Como quieras. Podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo.- Concedió el obispo.-

 

Y sin más permitió que Rafael recogiera al crío y se marchara. Cuando estuvieron ya en el deslizador, el español llamó a la modelo diciéndole que llevaba a Ricardo a su casa.

-Ven en cuanto puedas, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Le pidió a Sonia.- 

 

Stephanie también estaba llegando al colegio de la Fe. Una vez fue capaz de sortear el tráfico y bajar del deslizador corrió al interior. Aliviada, vio a Martin junto con David y Leah.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- Quiso asegurarse.-  
-Sí, no te preocupes, tía Steph.- Respondió enseguida el niño.- ¿Qué tal tú?  
-Bien, tesoro.- Sonrió la interpelada pidiéndole.- ¡Anda ven aquí!

 

David corrió hacia ella que le estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

-Vámonos a casa.- Afirmó Martin llevando en brazos a la niña.- 

 

No tardaron en salir de allí. Stephanie se sentía más tranquila ahora. Aunque pensaba culpablemente en su novio. Durante el temblor y ese momento de pánico e inquietud por los suyos, solo se acordó de los niños y de Martin.

-Él estará bien. Rodeado de saiyajin y protegido en el juzgado.- Quiso autoconvencerse.-

 

Y no obstante eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. Ahora se decía que, en cuanto viese a Trent, le abrazaría y le llenaría de besos. 

-Se lo merece y últimamente hemos estado bastante alejados por el trabajo, pero después de una cosa así…las prioridades se revisan. -Meditó.-

 

Martin por su parte pensaba en su esposa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en la Tierra? ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Acaso no sabría nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en Nature?

-Te echo de menos aunque sé que te he perdido. - Se lamentaba en tanto miraba a la pequeña Leah dormir.- Y sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo.

 

Al llegar a casa los adultos bajaron sacando a los niños del vehículo. Martin se adelantó para comprobar si existían desperfectos graves en la vivienda. Por suerte no era así. Esa zona de Sagan City daba la impresión de haber sufrido menos que otros lugares. 

-Papá.- Intervino David con temor reflejado en su voz.- ¿Van a haber más terremotos?  
-No te preocupes hijo.- Quiso calmarle él, sin realmente confiar demasiado en lo que afirmaba.- Estamos seguros en casa.

 

Stephanie sonrió a su sobrino en tanto llevaba en brazos a Leah. La cría seguía plácidamente dormida. Entraron en el domicilio y tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien se dispusieron a ponerse más cómodos. Al menos los niños. David corrió a su habitación en tanto los mayores charlaban.

-Vamos dentro. Acostaré a Leah y prepararé algo.- Dijo la modelo.-  
-No te preocupes. Yo me ocupo de todo.- Sonrió su cuñado.-   
-Quisiera echarte una mano.- Insistió ella dejando a la pequeña en su cunita.-  
-Ya haces más que suficiente.- Afirmó Martin aproximándose a la joven y tomándole de las manos para agregar con un tinte culpable.- Desde que Dap se fue tú has sido la madre de David y Leah. Y no es justo para ti, tienes derecho a vivir tu vida. Están tus padres y está Trent.

 

A Stephanie le dio un vuelco al corazón. Parecía que su cuñado hubiera leído su pensamiento. Enseguida contestó quitándole importancia a eso.

-Trent está tan ocupado con su caso que apenas si nos vemos. Y yo llena de trabajo en la agencia. Ya sabes…  
-Pero ¿los dos estáis bien, verdad?- Se interesó su interlocutor mirándola ahora con gesto más inquisitivo.- Me refiero a…  
-Sí, sí claro. Estamos bien.- Le interrumpió ella con expresión apurada.- 

 

Estaban tan próximos ahora que solo bastaría un pequeño impulso para que sus labios se tocasen. Aturdida y dándose cuenta de aquella situación, Steph se separó bruscamente.

-Quizás tengas razón.- Sonrió nerviosa.- Voy a llamar a Trent. ¡Cómo soy de egoísta! Ni he hablado con él, ni con mis padres tras lo que ha pasado… yo…  
-Tus padres están bien.- La calmó Martin.- Pude llamarles en el colegio. Pero de tu novio no sé nada.- Admitió con una media sonrisa para suavizar ese momento tan brusco.- Sería mejor que le llamases, sí.

 

La joven asintió. No tardó en marcar el número de su pareja, aunque éste no respondía. Algo extrañada y sintiéndose inquieta comentó.

-¡Qué raro!  
-Será mejor que vayas a buscarle a casa.- Opinó Martin.- Tranquila, estaremos bien…

 

Stephanie convino en eso y tras despedirse de su cuñado y besar a Leah en la frente fue a decirle adiós a David.

-Me marcho, cariño. Que descanses.  
-¿No te podrías quedar, tía Steph?- Le pidió con tono suplicante.-  
-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, cielo.- Objetó ella, quién animosamente compuso una sonrisa para afirmar.- Pero mañana os veo otra vez. Te lo prometo.

 

Y aunque no le gustó mucho esa idea David no tuvo más remedio que asentir despacio y darle un abrazo a su tía. Ella se lo devolvió estrechándole entre sus brazos con todo su cariño. Al fin se separaron y la modelo se marchó.

-Lo siento, pero también tengo una vida. -Pensaba.- Dap, ¿dónde estarás? Al menos espero que te encuentres bien…

 

Y en tanto deseaba aquello fue a ver a su novio, le llamó a su teléfono aguardando respuesta. Tras unos minutos él contestó. Quedaron al fin y cenaron juntos. Aunque Steph le encontró algo ausente. Seguro que sería debido a todo lo sucedido en ese día. Más cuando el chico le contó lo ocurrido en el juzgado. Omitiendo eso sí, aquel beso tan apasionado que la Arcoily le dio.

-¡Dios mío!- Se horrorizó ella.- Menos mal que esa mujer no eran tan mala después de todo.  
-Al menos ayudó en lo que pudo.- Repuso él.-   
-¿Y la han enviado a la cárcel?- Se interesó ella.-  
-Bueno, creo que, a cambio de su colaboración para alguna cosa relacionada con el ejército, podrían rebajarle la pena.- Comentó Trent sin querer ser demasiado explícito.-  
-Mientras no sea peligrosa para nadie.- Afirmó Steph.-

 

Su novio no respondió a eso, aunque al cabo de unos instantes quiso variar su semblante a otro más animado y preguntar.

-¿Y tú qué tal?... quiero decir, con el trabajo y los niños…  
-En fin, el trabajo está bien. Ahora es Sonia la que más se ocupa de eso. Mis sobrinos…, pues Leah es demasiado pequeñita, aunque a veces si que dice algo así como, mamá, mamá.- Se sonrió al añadir.- No sé si me lo llama a mí, o es que se acuerda de Dap.- Y dicho esto su sonrisa desapareció para suspirar con pesar.- Martin lo está pasando mal, pero el que peor está es David.  
-Debe de ser muy duro para un niño.- Opinó Trent, sintiendo lástima por ese pobre crío.-   
-Estaba muy unido a su madre, como es natural. Y que mi hermana se haya marchado le ha roto el corazón. Además, tras saber que Dap es…bueno.- Musitó Steph moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar.- Teniendo en cuenta lo que les enseñan en ese colegio. Mi sobrino no puede asimilarlo. Cree que su madre les ha abandonado a Martin y a él porque odia a los hombres. Ahora no quiere separarse de mí. Y hasta tiene miedo de que yo le deje también.  
-Es muy triste, pero el hecho es que ella se ha ido.- Aseveró su pareja añadiendo.- Y ese pobre crio te ha tomado como referencia materna. 

 

Así era, Stephanie lo sabía perfectamente. Haría lo posible por estar con sus sobrinos pero no quería dejar de lado su propia vida. Lo mismo le sucedía a Sonia. Recordaba lo que su ex le contó hacía tan solo unas horas y de hecho, estaba tan indecisa como llena de temor y zozobra. 

-No sé qué hacer. O mejor dicho, sé que, haga lo que haga…no me lo perdonaré nunca.- Meditaba la española con angustia.-

 

Rememoraba como esa tarde cuando, tras ese terremoto, Rafa le trajo a Richard a casa, suspiró aliviada y abrazó al niño entre lágrimas. Tuvo que controlarse para no asustar al pequeño.

-Bueno Ricardito. Tendrás que ir a bañarte.- Comentó Rafael.-  
-Sí ¿Verdad hijo?- Sonrió Sonia tras secarse esas lágrimas de temor obsequiando al crio con la mejor de sus sonrisas.- Ahora mismo vamos a la bañera. ¿Quieres cielo?  
-Sí.- Replicó el niño añadiendo.- Con mi patito.  
-Claro.- Convino la modelo.-

 

Y tras poner al niño dentro de la bañera con agua caliente y dejarle su patito de goma y otros juguetes, Sonia salió un momento del cuarto de baño para charlar con Rafa.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- Le dijo muy reconocida.-

 

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su ex novio no sonrió de ese modo arrogante o confiado que solía mostrar según las circunstancias. Estaba muy serio e incluso daba la impresión que asustado. Eso era normal hasta cierto punto. Lo que la modelo no esperaba era que él casi la conminase.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…¡cuanto antes!  
-Bueno, no temas por eso. La casa es segura. Han pasado algunos técnicos por la zona y está bien construida. No te preocupes, no corremos riesgos.- Quiso tranquilizarle ella.-  
-No.- Rebatió él con tinte lleno de inquietud.- Me refiero a irnos de este planeta. Es un mundo condenado. Ya te lo quise decir antes.- Insistió él.-  
-¿Condenado? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó la modelo sin comprender.-

 

Rafa suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si quisiera repasarse su engominado peinado. Al fin le contó.

-Algunos asteroides enormes se dirigen hacia aquí, están en rumbo de colisión y otra cosa todavía peor les sigue. Esa es la verdadera causa de los temblores. No son terremotos. Bueno, no soy científico pero creo que es algo relacionado con la gravedad.  
-No lo comprendo.- Repuso ella con visible extrañeza.-   
-Ya te lo he dicho, no sé explicarlo. Pregunta a tus amigas esas, las del grupo Fairy Five…  
-¿Las compañeras de mi mujer?- interpretó Sonia.- Bueno, seguro que sabrán algo, pero hace días que no hablo con ellas. Deben de andar muy ocupadas. Cuando Mei Ling vuelva…  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Estalló Rafa tomándola de los hombros.- ¡Tu mujer no volverá!

 

La modelo se separó de él con expresión entre perpleja y molesta, movió la cabeza para replicar.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado. Rafa, admítelo de una vez. Yo amo a Mei Ling, me casé con ella y es mi esposa. Y ella me ama también a mí. Ahora está con sus padres pero retornará pronto. Cuando esos problemas en la Tierra se arreglen. Eso que planeabas y que me dijiste en el juicio nunca sucederá…

 

De hecho, Mei Ling había enviado un holo mensaje comentando que, por motivos de su visado y algunos trámites se iba a retrasar unos días, pero que ya estaba lista para volver. Sonia lo creía así de modo que añadió con determinación

\- Y si tratas de hacerle el menor daño te aseguro que jamás te lo perdonaré y que nunca volverás a ver a Richard, me da igual lo que decidieran en ese juicio…

 

Aunque volvió a quedar perpleja cuando su ex se acercó una vez más gesticulando para exclamar.

-¡Al diablo con el juicio! No me refiero a eso ahora. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Tu esposa no volverá, no porque no quiera hacerlo, ni porque yo vaya a hacerle nada. Sencillamente no puede. Los vuelos desde la Tierra o cualquier otro planeta a Nature se han suspendido… indefinidamente. Nadie quiere venir aquí, ¡sería un suicido!

 

Sonia abrió la boca y no supo qué decir, por unos instantes no reaccionó. Apenas pudo musitar…

-Mientes. Estás tratando de engañarme. Ya lo hiciste antes pero ahora no te funcionará.  
-No te miento, no esta vez.- Insistió él.- Te lo he dicho. Habla con tus amigas las científicas. Hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya quedan muy pocas naves con las que salir de Nature. Yo tengo contactos, estoy bien relacionado. Me han advertido que salga de aquí. ¡Pero no quiero marcharme, no sin Ricardo y sin ti!

 

Ahora Sonia se quedó sin palabras. Conocía a Rafa bien y ese gesto jamás se lo había visto. Estaba realmente asustado. Al fin suspiró largamente para afirmar.

-No puedo irme, tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí. Además, sé que Mei Ling vendrá. Sobre todo cuando sepa lo que sucede.  
-¿Y estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida y la de nuestro hijo por una mera suposición?- Preguntó él con tono lleno de reproche y temor.- Además. Aunque viniera ¿qué pasaría después?. ¡Moriríais aquí!…No quedarán naves para evacuar. Sería demasiado tarde para huir.

 

La voz de Richard llamándola le evitó el tener que replicar. Fue enseguida con el niño y fingiendo que todo estaba bien terminó de bañarle. Rafael se quedó observando a ambos desde la puerta. Sonia sacó entonces al crio y cariñosamente le envolvió en su pequeño albornoz.

-Ahora a secarte bien.- Le susurró con dulzura.- 

 

Miró a su ex quien ahora solo tenía ojos para el crio. La modelo salió con el pequeño tras haberle secado el cuerpo y el pelo y le puso el pijama. Luego le dejó sentadito en su sillita en el salón y junto con Rafael fue a la cocina.

-Si eso que dices es cierto. ¿Por qué nadie ha dado la alarma?  
-¡Parece mentira que no sepas la respuesta a eso! - Suspiró su interlocutor, contestando de inmediato con visible agobio.- ¡Cundiría el pánico, sería la anarquía, el caos más absoluto! Hay muchísima gente que ya está condenada. La mayor parte de la población no podrá salir del planeta. ¿Qué crees que harán cuando lo sepan? Y no quiero que tú y nuestro hijo estéis entre ellos.  
-Haremos una cosa. Mañana mismo hablaré con la doctora Adams y con las demás. Si lo que me has contado es verdad, entonces…

 

Y ahí se detuvo, sin tener idea de que añadir. Finalmente comentó con tono más conciliador.

-Te prometo que jamás dejaré que le suceda nada a nuestro hijo. Ahora es tarde. Te agradezco que hayas venido…  
-Deja que me quede esta noche.- Le pidió él.-  
-No.- Repuso contundentemente ella.- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Sin mediar palabra Rafa la tomó entre sus brazos y con un deseo apenas contenido le susurró.

-Sé que todavía me quieres, Sonia…  
-¡No! - Se resistió ella exigiéndole.- ¡Suéltame!

Al fin la modelo logró desembarazarse de él lo suficiente como para abofetearle y espetar.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Y tú presumes de ser un hombre decente?...¿Tratando de forzarme con nuestro hijo en la otra habitación? ¡Sal de aquí!..

 

Su interlocutor respiraba agitado pero, a pesar de sus ansias de tenerla, se controló. Por fortuna el miedo de Sonia a ser obligada a algo que no deseaba no se confirmó.

-Lo lamento.- Suspiró él.- Sabes que todavía te amo…  
-Si te permito estar aquí es solamente por Richard.- Declaró inflexiblemente ella.-   
-A quien no hubieses tenido de no ser por aquella vez.- Le recordó Rafa con un tono de amargo reproche.-   
-Confundes el amor que le tengo a mi hijo con otras cosas. Y sigues sin comprenderlo. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada.- Sentenció la modelo.- Y ahora, te pido que te vayas, si es que Richard significa algo para ti…No querrás que nos vea así…

 

Rafael bajó la cabeza y se giró, sin decir nada salió de la casa. Sonia aguantó hasta que él cerró de un portazo, luego rompió a llorar. Aunque la voz del crio entre asustada y curiosa la hizo sobreponerse…

-¡Mami!- La llamó el niño.-  
-Ya voy cariño. Ya voy. - Se apresuró a contestar enjugándose las lágrimas y lavándose la cara.- 

 

Por su parte, Rafa salió enfadado, decepcionado e incluso herido. Quizás se había precipitado pero deseaba tenerla a su lado con el niño, formando una familia. Tomó su deslizador y condujo hasta la sede de la iglesia de la Congregación de la Fe. Allí, el obispo Corbin le aguardaba. El joven no tuvo que decirle nada, aquel tipo enseguida comentó nada más verle aparecer.

-Supongo que ya te has convencido por ti mismo de lo que te avisé.   
-Sí - tuvo que admitir él.-  
-Muy bien. Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
-Lo que usted me sugirió.- Repuso su interlocutor.-  
-En tal caso, te aconsejo que no te demores. – Le dijo el obispo. -  
-No lo haré.- Sentenció Rafael, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de allí.-

 

Y Corbin sonrió, después, tomando una agenda de tapas negras y una pluma, garabateó unos trazos musitando.

-Quedan pocas páginas, pero las emplearé bien. Mi Señor, todo estará dispuesto. Se hará tu voluntad en medio del caos.

 

En el cuartel central del UNISON, las explicaciones no se hicieron esperar. Susan junto con alguno de sus oficiales de más alto rango le mostraron a Ángela algunos prototipos mejorados de varitech. Los aviones estaban estacionados en un hangar subterráneo, a prueba de bombardeos. Al verlos la Arcoily no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡Menudas bellezas!   
-Lo son, y mucho más potentes que las versiones anteriores. Nuestros científicos e ingenieros han trabajado mucho. Quizás nos sirvan para repeler la amenaza de los asteroides. Pero precisamos de muy buenos pilotos y tiradores.- Le contó la capitana Hunter.-   
-¿Cuántos de estos tienen?- Quiso saber Ángela.-   
-Desgraciadamente no los suficientes.- Replicó Susan.-

 

Después de mostrar a la “invitada” las especificaciones técnicas de esos aparatos las dos salieron del hangar y se alejaron rumbo al despacho que tenía la jefa de las fuerzas armadas del planeta. Una vez allí, tomaron asiento en dos butacas enfrentadas y la Arcoily, después de mirar fijamente a los ojos de su interlocutora, sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?- Quiso saber Susan con desconfianza.-

Y tras emplear un par de segundos en regocijarse con esa situación, Ángela respondió con tinte entre sarcástico y burlón.

-Trato de imaginar si eres audaz o sencillamente estúpida. Has conseguido que me suelten y aquí estamos. Podría matarte en un momento y escapar de aquí.  
-Sí, podrías.- Admitió su contertulia sin alterar su gesto seguro, añadiendo con rotundidad.- Pero sabes de sobra que sería una estupidez. Y totalmente inútil.   
-¿Y si te mato, abordo uno de esos cazas y huyo de aquí?- Contestó la Arcoily a modo de pregunta retórica.-  
-¿Y si aceptas el reto que ya te planteé en tu celda, antes de que comenzase el juicio?- Sonrió Susan afirmando convencida.- Sé que, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, incluida tu libertad, deseas llevarlo a cabo. Una acción así solo tiene dos posibilidades, morir o triunfar y la recompensa para ambas es la gloria imperecedera. Si eres una Arcoily del tipo que yo supongo no lo vas a dejar pasar. No, ni por todas las riquezas, ni tan siquiera por la ocasión de huir de este lugar. Además, ¿huir? ¿A dónde? ¿A tu mundo en el que ni tan siquiera podrías respirar?

 

Y ahora la sonrisa desafiante de Ángela se apagó siendo sustituida por un rictus más serio e incluso algo molesto cuando finalmente declaró.

-Eso no es justo. Me conoces realmente bien, capitana Hunter. Usas mis mayores anhelos en mi contra.  
-Pero funciona.- Replicó su interlocutora.-  
-Puedes apostar a que sí. - Tuvo que concederle su contertulia para agregar con algo de sarcasmo también.- Lanzarnos a modo de escuadrilla suicida para destruir dos enormes meteoritos… ¿Quién podría negarse a eso?  
-Uno realmente, el otro queda para los saiyajin.- Precisó Susan.- Es más grande incluso y está más próximo. Ellos son muchos pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir ambos a un tiempo…  
-¿Ni siquiera contando con esos dos, el embajador Derail y su hija? – Opuso Ángela genuinamente sorprendida ahora, para afirmar.- Él no sé, pero esa chica es realmente muy fuerte. Y yo no halago a nadie a la ligera…y menos a un saiyajin…  
-No lo sé. Pero el plan está diseñado para que lo hagamos de esa manera. Además, me temo que tanto ella como su padre deberán reservarse para otra cosa aun peor…  
-¿Algo peor? ¿Y qué demonios puede haber que sea?...

 

Y la pregunta de Ángela se quedó congelada en mitad de esa frase cuando la capitana Hunter le acercó una carpeta que contenía un dossier cuyo nombre en clave era Stellae. 

-Ahora lo comprendo todo.- Musitó la Arcoily entre atónita y horrorizada por lo que leyó, remachando.- Y de veras que te agradezco esta oportunidad…Al menos, la de morir luchando.   
-Así es.- Convino su interlocutora.-

Y gracias a su ágil intuición, Ángela enseguida dedujo…

-Fuiste tú, todo el tiempo. La que me dio ese soplo de que andaban tras de mí.  
-Así es.- Admitió la capitana.-  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber la Arcoily.-  
\- Tenía que sacarte de tu escondite y quería comprobar si mantenías tus destrezas.- Le explicó su interlocutora, remachando.- Bien, ahora que lo sabes todo, dime. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás cuanto sea necesario?  
-La tienes.- Aseveró Ángela.-  
-Muy bien. En ese caso, comenzarás a entrenar de inmediato en el uso del caza varitech.- Dictaminó Susan.- 

 

Pasaron algunas semanas. Daphne seguía estando en la Tierra, en Nueva York. Al parecer las cosas habían mejorado. Transcurrieron unos días desde que comenzase a trabajar y no podía quejarse de su situación. Sólo el recuerdo de sus hijos y su hermana la lastraban. Y también el pensar en Sabra.

-Ya sé que no debo seguir creyendo que me quiere.- Se repetía una y otra vez.- 

 

Aunque su corazón se negaba a aceptar que la israelí ya no sintiera nada. Ella misma estaba confusa pero nunca había dejado de amarla. Todo lo malo que hizo, incluido su mayor error en la vida, fue por celos, al creerse traicionada y sentirse herida. Ahora sonreía con amargura, en un recreo, en tanto observaba a sus pequeños alumnos jugar y correr por el patio.

-Y al final todo esto ¿Para qué? ¡Hubiese pasado por lo mismo entonces y me habría ahorrado diez años! - Suspiró moviendo la cabeza.- 

 

Tampoco podía evitar otro razonamiento que la llenaba de culpabilidad. Se hubiese ahorrado tener a sus hijos, los que compartía con Martin. Trataba de apartar eso de su cabeza cuando el jefe de estudios se aproximó.

-¿Señorita Kensington? La abordó, dado que Dap había decidido usar su apellido de soltera.-  
Han venido preguntando por usted. Al menos eso creo.  
-¿De quién se trata?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Es una mujer, de rasgos orientales. Vino a mi despacho y me preguntó por la nueva profesora, al principio mencionó el apellido Carson, luego, cuando le comenté que no teníamos a nadie así, me dio el suyo. Le dije que aguardase en recepción.  
-Sí, soy yo.- Le confirmó su interlocutora.- Ahora tengo patio, luego iré…  
-Dijo que era muy importante, no se preocupe, ya me quedo yo.- Se ofreció aquel hombre.-

 

Tras darle las gracias Daphne se encaminó hacia la recepción. Allí vio a Mei Ling, la mujer parecía agitada, tanto que se dirigió hacia ella antes de que la atónita maestra pudiera ni saludarla.

-¡Daphne…tenemos que hacer algo!  
-¿Hacer? ¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber ésta.-  
-Han cerrado el tráfico hacia Nature, ninguna nave va a viajar hasta allí. ¡El planeta está en peligro!- Le resumió con visible zozobra.-  
-¿En peligro? ¿Qué está pasando?- Se sobresaltó Dap.-

 

Tras respirar un poco más calmadamente y percatándose de las miradas de algunas personas que estaban alrededor, la oriental le sugirió.

-Si tienes tiempo, vayamos a donde podamos hablar más tranquilas. Te contaré hasta donde sé…  
-Tengo clase en veinte minutos.- Le informó su interlocutora.-  
-Bastará.- Aseveró la oriental. -  
-Vamos al despacho de primaria, ahora estará libre.- Le indicó Daphne.-

 

Así lo hicieron, en efecto no había nadie, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de juntas y Mei Ling le contó.

-Verás, tras despedirnos, como sabes, viajé a mi país natal para ver a mi padre. Bueno, él falleció...- Musitó bajando la cabeza.-  
-Lo lamento mucho.- Quiso animarla Daphne, agregando con renovado dolor.- Mi hermano Byron también murió…  
-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!- Repuso Mei Ling a su vez, dándole sus condolencias más sinceras.-

 

Y después de unos momentos de silencio y miradas consternadas, la oriental retomó la palabra para agregar.

-El caso es que estoy muy asustada y preocupada. Mi primo Zhao trabaja para el servicio de inteligencia chino. Cuando quise volver a casa me acompañó hasta el aeropuerto para tomar una lanzadera. Allí nos dijeron que todo el tráfico hacia Nature se había suspendido por tiempo indefinido.  
-¿Por qué?- Inquirió la perpleja maestra.-  
-Verás.- Suspiró su contertulia con tintes llenos de temor y pesar.- Han detectado varios asteroides en trayectoria de colisión contra el planeta…

 

Daphne abrió la boca quedándose pálida. Se levantó de inmediato exclamando llena de angustia.

-¡Mi hermana, mis padres, mis hijos, Martin! Tengo que volver.  
-No podemos. Eso es lo terrible.- Le recordó su contertulia con pesar.-  
-Pero, ¡tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer! - Gimió Dap.-   
-Ni siquiera mi primo Zhao tiene las influencias necesarias para hacer nada.- Le comentó una descorazonada Mei Ling.-   
-¡Dios mío!- Sollozó la mujer llevándose las manos a la cara.- 

 

Aquello la sobrepasaba. ¿Es que jamás se iba a terminar su sufrimiento? Había perdido su vida, su familia, a su hermano. ¡Y ahora esto!

-Sonia me envió un mensaje, llegó hace un par de días, justo al poco de llegar aquí y entrar a trabajar con las Fairy Five de Nueva York. - Le relató una también compungida Mei Ling.- ¡Nuestro hijo ha desaparecido! Ese tal Rafa se lo ha llevado. Mi esposa estaba loca de desesperación. Cree que lo más seguro es que su ex haya conseguido abordar una nave y venga a la Tierra con Richard.

 

Su interlocutora asentía aunque sin prestar demasiada atención. Bastante tenía ya con su propia y terrible situación. Entonces, tuvo una idea y propuso.

-Quizás tu primo no pueda hacer nada, pero Kerria sí. Ella es influyente, tiene muchos amigos. Su hermano es militar de un rango muy alto. Podrá hablar con alguien.  
-¡Ojalá sea así!- Quiso creer su contertulia.-   
-Pediré permiso, iremos a verla ahora mismo. No vive demasiado lejos de aquí.- Aseveró Daphne.-  
-En mi caso, he tratado de hablar con Satory Masters y con Penélope Winters. – Le desveló.- Son las que componen las Fairy Five de aquí junto con Kaori Tomoe, Sharon Jensen y yo misma. Pero cuando les conté lo que sabía me dio muy mala espina. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron con una expresión de miedo y resignación…Me temo lo peor, estoy muy asustada. Pero voy a luchar para volver a ver a mi esposa y abrazarla. Y también para recuperar a nuestro hijo.  
-Sí, eso haremos.- Sentenció Daphne tratando de sobreponerse.-   
-El marido de Sharon, era ex piloto, Tracer creo que le llamaban. Ahora es senador. Y creo que, no sé… era amigo de alguien, no recuerdo. Un oficial de muy alto rango en Bios. La misma Sharon creo que conoce a….- Movió la cabeza suspirando con impotencia.- No me acuerdo, dijo algo en una conversación pero no presté demasiada atención entonces…  
-Vamos a hablar con Kerria. Sus padres son muy conocidos también. Ella misma es ahijada de la princesa Mercurio. Me lo contó un día en su casa.- Recordó Dap, alegando.- Su madre, es muy amiga de esa mujer…Bertie, ella fue quien me consiguió este trabajo.  
-Bertie Malden, ¡eso es!- Se acordó entonces Mei Ling.- Sharon pronunció ese nombre. Fue su maestra de la guardería o de primaria. La quiere muchísimo…

 

Sin perder ni un segundo Daphne le pidió permiso a su superior, éste, viendo el gesto de angustia de la mujer, accedió sin problemas. Más cuando le contó que tenía que hablar urgentemente con la señora Malden. Así, las dos corrieron a tomar un taxi deslizador que, en menos de cuarenta minutos, las dejó a la entrada del chalet de esa familia. Con el corazón latiendo agitadamente llamaron a la puerta. La familiar voz del dueño las contestó.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió el hombre.-  
-Señor Malden, soy Daphne Kensington.- Se identificó ella, entre agitada y nerviosa.- Por favor, ¿está su esposa?. Tenemos que hablar con ella urgentemente…  
-Sí, está aquí, pasad.- Les ofreció.-

 

Sonó un zumbido eléctrico que abrió la verja de hierro que custodiaba el jardín. Las dos entraron y caminaron deprisa. Al fin, llegándose ante la puerta de la casa, su dueño les abrió. Roy Malden, un hombre de alrededor de los setenta años, pelo encanecido y constitución todavía robusta, dijo.

-Pasad. Ahora llamo a mi esposa.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió apuradamente Daphne.-

 

Las dos entraron, la oriental enseguida inclinó la cabeza declarando.

-Perdone esta falta de educación por mi parte. Me llamo Mei Ling… Calderón.- Agregó tras dudar brevemente.-   
-Encantado señorita, soy Robert Malden, pero llámeme Roy. Ahora vengo.- Repuso él.-

 

Y se encaminó a llamar a su esposa. Al poco retornó junto con ésta. Bertie Malden sonrió al ver a Daphne pero enseguida disipó ese gesto al constatar el estado de esa chica.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Va todo bien en la escuela?  
-Señora Malden, Bertie.- Corrigió ella entre lágrimas.- Por favor, ¡ayúdenos!…

 

Tras calmar a esas dos agitadas jóvenes, el veterano matrimonio las hizo sentarse en el sofá del salón. Allí ambas les pusieron al corriente. Al concluir ese relato, Roy tomó la palabra.

-Nuestro hijo es el jefe de las fuerzas militares de Bios, es cierto.  
-¿Y dices que Sharon es compañera tuya?- Intervino Bertie dirigiéndose a Mei Ling.-  
-Sí, señora.- Afirmó ésta.-   
-Hace tiempo que no la veo, se casó con ese muchacho, el amigo de nuestro hijo Leval. Tracer le llamaban.- Recordó la mujer.-  
-Sí, él es senador, quizás si plantease esto ante el senado.- Terció Daphne de un modo algo atropellado, agregando.- Yo conozco a un congresista, lleva a su hija al colegio. Bueno, también pensé en contárselo a Kerria.  
-Nuestra hija no está. Ella y Sam se han ido al extranjero.-Les comentó Roy.- De vacaciones, no sé si sabrás que nuestro nieto Brian hace poco que se fue a un largo viaje.- Suspiró ahora con tono más entristecido, remachando.- Sus madres están muy tristes y se fueron a intentar desconectar un poco de los recuerdos.   
-Pero nosotros podemos ayudaros en esto.- Les sonrió Bertie prometiendo.- Llamaré a Sharon. Aunque si es compañera tuya de seguro que ya se lo habrá dicho a su marido.   
-Verá, es que apenas pude hablar con mis colegas del Fairy Five de aquí. Justo llegué a América quise contarle esto a Daphne.- Se excusó Mei Ling con cierto apuro.-  
-Tranquila. Por lo que mi hijo me contó de él, el senador Jensen es una buena persona. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ayudaros de seguro que lo intentará.- Afirmó la señora Malden.-   
-Por mi parte tengo unos cuantos buenos amigos que quizás puedan ayudar.- Terció Roy.- 

 

Y lo hizo pensando en sus compañeros de tantas batallas, aunque estuvieran jubilados como él. Sin embargo, al menos uno, su sobrino Mazoui, sí que seguía en activo. Y siendo el marido de Satory, que a su vez trabajaba con esa chica china…

-Tu compañera, la doctora O´ Brian, también ha visto marchar a sus hijas. - Le comentó Roy a Mei Ling, quién sorprendida, asintió.-  
-Fue la que más se entristeció cuando le conté lo Richard, el hijo de mi esposa y mío.- Matizó la oriental tras convenir en ello.- Aseguró que me comprendía muy bien, pero no dijo más. Tampoco hablé con ella en detalle de la situación en Nature. Debí contárselo todo nada más llegar. Pero pensé en Daphne y quise avisarla la primera.- Se censuró la oriental bajando la cabeza.-  
-No te inquietes por eso, todos estamos en el mismo barco.- Convino el veterano ex jugador de baloncesto.- No os preocupéis, vamos a hacer cuanto podamos…

 

Y así fue. Llamaron rápidamente a Sharon. Ésta ya estaba en casa con sus hijos. Su marido no obstante tenía una reunión en el senado. Una de las comisiones en las que estaba. Pero le prometió a Bertie que, en cuanto Tracer regresara a casa, le informaría de todo aquello. De hecho ella ya le comentó algo, aunque Rick no prestó demasiada atención, andaba muy ocupado y lleno de cosas a las que atender. Y es que los años habían ido tornando a ese joven bromista y algo alocado, con tantos deseos de viajar y de aventuras, en un hombre maduro de perfil mucho más sereno y serio y sobre todo, práctico. Su esposa suspiraba a veces recordando los buenos años de juventud.

-Cariño.- Le saludó cuando él regresó.- Ha llamado Bertie.  
-¿Qué tal está?- Se interesó Rick, tras besar a su esposa.-  
-Bien, pero tenía una cosa importante que pedirte.- Le contó ella con tinte más preocupado.-

 

Tras referirle aquello el senador se dejó caer sobre una butaca y suspiró. Se quitó la corbata y repuso con resignada consternación.

-No hay nada que pueda hacerse ante eso. Ha sido la propia ONU la que ha decretado el cierre del tráfico con Nature. Y lo mismo han hecho en Bios. Hace poco hablé con Leval. Cuando él se enteró de la magnitud del problema no pudo más que obedecer las instrucciones del alto mando y del gobierno de Bios que instaban a hacer eso mismo.  
-Pero eso es terrible. ¡Esas pobres gentes estarán condenadas!- Exclamó una perpleja y horrorizada Sharon.-  
-Lo sé.- Suspiró su marido.- Y lo lamento tanto como tú, pero incluso como piloto comprendo perfectamente que sería una locura enviar naves allí. Y como senador no puedo ni tan siquiera proponerlo. Sería un suicidio…  
-¿Acaso no crees que haya gente que quiera salvar a los habitantes de Nature?- Le recriminó su esposa.- No ibas a perder votos por eso.  
-No se trata de perder votos. Cualquier nave que partiera de la Tierra tardaría semanas.- Opuso él.- Para entonces esos asteroides habrán impactado con el planeta, creando como poco un invierno nuclear. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Tú y tus compañeras.- Le recordó él a su vez, molesto por aquella especie de reprimenda.- De hecho habéis estado intercambiando información con las Fairy Five de Nature, entre las que se cuenta Mei Ling. No sé porqué ese mujer se hace la tonta ahora.  
-No quería asustar a Daphne más de lo que ya está.- Suspiró Sharon.- Y además, Mei Ling no tenía datos actualizados de hasta qué punto peligra su planeta. Tampoco pudimos hablar mucho cuando llegó…  
-Y vosotras ¿Qué le dijisteis?- Inquirió Rick reprochando a su vez.- ¿Acaso habéis sido sinceras con ella también?...¿Por qué no le contasteis lo que sabíais justo cuando llegó?. Que ninguna nave puede aventurarse allí por miedo a ser atraída por eso que se aproxima a Nature.

 

Sharon no pudo contestar a eso. Era cierto. Ni Penélope, ni Satory…Ni tan siquiera la propia esposa del doctor Tomoe, que tenía a su propia hija viviendo allí, veían posibilidades. Sólo ansiaban que sus seres queridos huyeran cuanto antes de ese planeta utilizando las escasas naves que todavía tuvieran disponibles. 

-No sé cómo podré decírselo a Mei Ling.- Suspiró Sharon bajando la cabeza.-  
-En el fondo ella lo sabe perfectamente.- Musitó Rick ya con tono más suave.- Por eso han ido a ver a los Malden.

 

La científica asintió despacio, eso era cierto. Luego telefoneó a Bertie y con tristeza le dio a entender que no se podía hacer nada. Beruche a su vez transmitió esa información a las dos mujeres que fueron a pedirle ayuda.

-Lo lamento mucho. Pero nunca perdáis la esperanza.- Quiso animarlas pese a todo.- Aun tenemos a los reyes de la Tierra y a las princesas planetarias. Y en Kinmoku a la princesa Kakyuu y a las Star light. Además de a algunos de mis seres más queridos.- Remachó con nostalgia.- Ellos no permitirán que nada malo suceda…

 

Con ese exiguo consuelo las dos se marcharon, agradeciendo pese a todo los desvelos de los Malden. Daphne invitó amablemente a Mei Ling a su apartamento.

-Es muy tarde ya. Será mejor que pases la noche conmigo.- Le ofreció.-

 

Y ante la perpleja expresión de la oriental, la ahora azorada maestra se apresuró a decir.

-Bueno, ya sabes, cenamos y te acuestas en el dormitorio de invitados. Yo me iré a mi dormitorio. Sé que estás casada y todo eso…y no pretendía dar a entender…  
-¡Claro, claro! - Asintió Mei Ling sonriendo con cara apurada.- Ya lo supongo…

 

De modo que tras tomar un taxi llegaron al apartamento. Ya había atardecido y estaba a punto de oscurecer, cansadas y hambrientas se dispusieron a entrar y a preparar algo de cena. Aunque para sorpresa de Daphne había alguien dentro. Mei Ling se sorprendió y creyó reconocer a esa mujer, no así a su pelirroja acompañante. Sin embargo, percibió una extraña y familiar sensación con ambas.

-¡Sabra!- Exclamó Daphne nada más entrar y verla allí.-  
-Hola. - Sonrió levemente la israelí, explicando.- Hemos vuelto de un largo viaje y quisimos pasar a ver como estabas. Al parecer tenías planes, lamentamos haberlos estropeado.  
-No, no, no...- Se apresuró a aclarar su interlocutora, presentando a la oriental.- Es una amiga, Mei Ling Calderón. Está casada y bueno…es algo largo de contar.  
-Tenemos tiempo.- La animó Sabra, dirigiéndose a su propia acompañante.- ¿Verdad Violette?

 

La pelirroja asintió de forma suave. Por su parte Mei Ling no dejaba de observarlas con prevención. No comprendía porqué pero no se fiaba de ellas.

-Quizás deba irme.- Intervino entonces la oriental.-   
-No seas tonta. Es muy tarde.- Repuso Daphne, alegando con un tinte más animado.- Tengo comida, compré bastante, podemos preparar cenar para las cuatro.  
-No te molestes por nosotras.- Terció Violette con tono desapasionado.- Ya cenamos antes de venir.  
-Os acompañaremos con una copa de vino.- Sugirió Sabra quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.- Voy a por ellas.  
-Voy contigo.- Se ofreció Daphne que estaba deseando estar a solas con la israelí.-

 

Las dos mujeres se fueron hacia la cocina, por suerte para Daphne no era de estilo americano, pese a ser un piso sito en Nueva York, tenía una habitación aparte en la que podría hablar con Sabra, y en cuanto estuvieron al abrigo de ser escuchadas le dijo.

-¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!  
-Solo han sido unas pocas semanas.- Replicó su interlocutora en tanto se hacía con un par de copas de una alacena.-   
-No, me refiero a todos estos últimos años.- Le confesó Dap.- No hubo apenas ni un solo día en el que no pensase en ti.  
-Bueno. Eso ya pasó.- Replicó Sabra con tono tranquilo e indiferente.-  
-Lo siento. ¡Perdóname!- Gimió Daphne.- No debí haberte traicionado…fue eso que vi…seguramente lo imaginé. Pero no tengo excusa.

Ahora fue la israelí quién la miró con perplejidad. Y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?...

 

Aunque su contertulia no pudo replicar. Fue la voz de Mei Ling la que se adelantó, precediendo la llegada de la oriental. Venía con el gesto desencajado por el temor. Sobre todo tras mirar a Sabra…

-Daphne. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!  
-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber la maestra entre atónita y algo molesta por esa interrupción.-  
-Te suplico que confíes en mí.- Le pidió Mei Ling.-   
-Será mejor que seamos nosotras quienes nos vayamos.- Comentó la israelí, saliendo de la cocina.-  
-No, ¡espera por favor!.- Intervino Dap que salió tras ella.-  
-¡Déjala!- Le dijo la oriental.-  
-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?- Le reprochó la maestra, desvelándole.- Estaba tratando de tener una conversación privada con ella.

Su interlocutora asintió con un rictus de miedo evidente para contestar de un modo atropellado.

-Sí, lo comprendo, y en otras circunstancias no hubiera interferido, pero…

 

Daphne no tenía muchas ganas de escucharla pero a su vez se detuvo y Mei Ling guardó silencio cuando ambas oyeron a su vez a Sabra discutir con esa otra mujer.

-¡Espera Violette! No es necesario llegar a eso…  
-Ella sabe quienes somos.- Replicó contundentemente su acompañante.-  
-¡Vámonos!- le pidió la israelí.- Dejémoslas en paz…  
-Demasiado tarde.- Sentenció su contertulia.-

 

Sorprendidas y preocupadas por esas palabras, Daphne, junto a Mei Ling, salió de la cocina. Allí estaba Sabra intentando frenar a esa pelirroja quien al verlas se sonrió con una expresión a medio camino entre el desdén y la malevolencia. La oriental al observarla volvió a sentir aquello. No podía apartar sus ojos de los de esa mujer que, al percatarse, declaró.

-Lo estás sintiendo. ¿Verdad? Percibes la conexión…  
-¿De qué está hablando?- Quiso saber Daphne.-  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos, ¡por favor Violette, por favor!...- Insistió Sabra.- No quiero que les ocurra nada.

A su vez, Mei Ling le susurró a la anonadada y ahora inquieta maestra.

-¡Sal de aquí, corre y no mires atrás!

Sin embargo, Daphne ya estaba harta de aquello y exclamó con un grito.

-¡No! No voy a huir, ya no más. Es suficiente, sea lo que sea que ocurra aquí no puede ser peor que lo que ya he sufrido.

 

Y sin vacilación se adelantó hasta enfrentarse a esa pelirroja quien la observaba ahora entre sorprendida y hasta divertida. Más cuando Dap dijo.

-Mira, Violette. No sé que pensarás de mí. No quiero interferir entre Sabra y tú. No te voy a engañar, todavía la quiero pero sé que ha rehecho su vida contigo…y…no seré una molestia, te lo prometo. Solo quería pedirle perdón…-Remachó bajando la mirada, musitando entristecida.- Únicamente eso.

 

Sabra la observó con pesar aunque también con preocupación, Mei Ling se mantenía aparte, deseosa de salir de allí lo antes posible y Violette… ella sencillamente miró a esa mujer y se rio…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Esto es realmente delicioso, ¿no tienes ni idea de nada?¿No es así?...- Le preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la incauta maestra con regocijo.-  
-¡No Violette!. Te lo suplico.- Exclamó Sabra tratando de acercarse a ellas.-   
-Demasiado tarde, ya me he cansado y tengo hambre.- Siseó su compañera quién, mas rápida de lo que Mei Ling o la propia y aterrada Daphne pudieron seguir, agarró del cuello a la maestra y la elevó, apoyándola contra una pared y siseando.- Por cierto, no soy su novia, soy su madre.

 

Dap apenas pudo creerlo, esa mujer era tremendamente fuerte y por si fuera poco sus ojos ahora brillaban con una tonalidad ambarina. Pero lo que más le horrorizó y fascinó a un tiempo fue ver como de sus sonrosados labios surgían dos largos y finos colmillos.

-Al parecer tú no eres como tu amiga. Ella se dio cuenta nada más vernos.- Declaró la pelirroja.-  
-¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué eres?- Apenas pudo balbucir la asombrada y asustada maestra.-  
-¡Son vampiros!- Le explicó una aterrorizada Mei Ling.- Lo sé porque a mí me mordieron y estuve a punto de convertirme en uno. Desde entonces puedo sentirlos.

 

Aunque Daphne no tenía demasiado tiempo como para prestar mucha atención a esas explicaciones. Violette la bajó colocando su cuello a merced de su boca. Sin embargo, Sabra se interpuso liberándola.

-¡No!- Siseó la israelí. Tomando en brazos a su antigua novia.-  
-Gracias.- Sonrió débilmente Dap.-

 

Aunque la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios cuando pudo ver el rostro de Sabra, sus ojos brillaban del mismo color que los de aquella otra mujer, y de su boca sobresalían asimismo unos colmillos de apreciable longitud. Al fin, paralizada por el pánico, Daphne la escuchó musitar.

-Lo siento. No quería que te enterases así…

 

Aquello era irreal, cuando la israelí la dejó en el suelo Daphne se acurrucó contra la pared, temblando de pavor. Mei Ling se unió a ella abrazándola. Por unos momentos esas dos vampiros las observaron con altivez, aunque al fin, Sabra suplicó a su compañera una vez más.

-Te lo imploro. ¡Ellas no! Ya han sufrido bastante. Violette, ten compasión.

 

A regañadientes, la pelirroja recobró su apariencia humana normal, lo mismo hizo Sabra. Al fin, tras unos momentos de duda y desconfianza, esas dos aterradas mujeres se levantaron. La ex militar entonces les comentó, intentando sonar conciliadora y hasta cordial.

-Por favor. No temáis nada. Ahora os lo contaré todo…


	51. Posponiendo lo inevitable

Las perplejas humanas las miraban con una mezcla de temor y asombro. Violette suspiró. Aunque no tuviera que respirar le gustaba hacerlo. Quizás eran viejos recuerdos de cuando fue mortal y lo hacía. Movió la cabeza, dirigiendo a Sabra una mirada de reprobación. La israelí se dio cuenta y enseguida se justificó.

-Sé que podemos confiar en ellas. Y las cosas son diferentes ahora. – Le dijo a su compañera.-  
-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- Quiso saber Daphne, saliendo al fin de su perplejidad.-

 

Ahora fue la morena ex militar quien miró a su antigua novia y suspiró. Dando una vuelta alrededor del salón comenzó a relatar.

-Es una historia larga. Tras separarnos me uní al grupo de Deborah Hunter. Bueno, entonces el líder era Lance Rodney. Sin embargo, él nos dijo que, tarde o temprano, tendría que dejarlo. Cuando se marchó, todos elegimos a Debbie como la nueva líder y seguimos luchando contra los seres de las sombras que habitan en este mundo…  
-Como yo. Por ejemplo.- Intervino Violette quien se presentó corroborando lo que Mei Ling ya había adivinado.- Soy un vampiro. Tengo más de cuatrocientos años. Y me convertí en la madre de Sabra.  
-¿Qué quiere eso decir?- Inquirió Dap.-  
-Que fue ella quien me convirtió.- Le explicó la israelí.-

 

Recordó entonces como yendo con Debbie, Lawrence y Kyle, acertaron a encontrar un nido de esas criaturas. Aunque los mismos vampiros estaban enfrentados entre sí. Había una facción, la realmente peligrosa, que atacaba a los humanos hasta matarles y a veces convirtiendo a los que juzgaban unas buenas adquisiciones para su bando. Otros, más moderados, abogaban por pasar inadvertidos, alimentándose sin causar víctimas, y menos aún, convertir a nadie más. Ya eran demasiados, aunque esos cazadores les estaban haciendo daño. 

-Cuando entramos en ese nido eran demasiados.- Comentó Sabra.- Tantos que, ni tan siquiera con los poderes de Lawrence, que es medio demonio, y con las destrezas que poseíamos los demás, tuvimos oportunidad. 

 

De hecho se vieron forzados a retirarse tras terminar con algunos de esos seres. Por desgracia para Sabra ella fue herida. Los vampiros, además de atacar mordiendo, tenían también armas emponzoñadas. Más diseñadas para atacar a seres como Lawrence que a humanos. No obstante la alcanzaron a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Deborah viendo como se dolía tras recibir un disparo de una flecha que alcanzó a la israelí en una pierna.-  
-Sí, vámonos de aquí!- La instó su interlocutora.-

 

Fue Kyle quien la ayudó, colocándola sobre uno de sus hombros dado que Sabra estaba cada vez más débil y mareada.

-Necesitamos un antídoto.- Afirmó el joven.-  
-No sé si lo tendremos.- Repuso Debbie con visible inquietud.-  
-¡Vamos, daos prisa!- Exclamó Lawrence quien, pese a su fuerza y velocidad, estaba cada vez más arrinconado.- Son demasiados incluso para mí. No podré contenerles a todos.

 

Y es que estaban bajo una red de alcantarillado, donde esos tipos se escondían. La mayor parte de las veces eran capaces de ocultarse a la perfección durante el día y sólo salir por la noche en grupos pequeños, para no llamar la atención. Ahora sin embargo venían por docenas. Los cazadores seguían retrocediendo con Lawrence cubriéndoles las espaldas, pero entonces sufrieron otro ataque proveniente de un ramal adyacente de las alcantarillas. Algunas manos agarraron a Kyle arrebatándole el cuerpo de Sabra. El chico se giró pero ya era tarde.

-¡Maldita sea! Me la han quitado.- Exclamó con impotencia y frustración.-  
-¡Vamos por ella! - Instó Debbie preparando su ballesta.-  
-Es imposible.- Desestimó Lawrence.- Si vamos, acabarán con todos nosotros. ¡Tenemos que retirarnos!

 

Sabra escuchó eso, en efecto, sentía como, en medio de la oscuridad, algunos pares de ojos ambarinos la miraban con expresión de odio y morboso deseo. También notaba el tacto de varias manos arrastrándola hacia la cada vez más densa oscuridad. Con sus últimas fuerzas gritó.

-¡Idos de aquí!...

 

Ya no supo más, al poco sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello, en los brazos y en la pierna que no estaba herida. Eran mordiscos. Esos vampiros la estaban desangrando…cerró los ojos aceptando la muerte…

-Entonces moriste así.- Musitó la horrorizada Mei Ling.-  
-No, de haber muerto así no estaría aquí ahora.- Rebatió Sabra quien prosiguió.- Pensé que estaba muerta y perdí el sentido. Aunque luego desperté. De todos modos, apenas me quedaba un hilo de vida… y fue cuando…

 

Respirando con dificultad y sintiéndose cada vez más débil la israelí abrió los ojos. Veía borroso por la pérdida de sangre pero todavía fue capaz de escuchar una voz femenina que le hablaba.

-¿Todavía vives?. Vaya, eres muy resistente…  
-¿Quien…eres?- Pudo susurrar.-  
-Soy tu última oportunidad. Puedo ayudarte.- Le dijo aquella voz.-

 

Esforzándose por ver algo más claramente Sabra entornó los ojos. Pudo observar a una preciosa mujer de tez pálida y larga cabellera rizada pelirroja, sus ojos eran color ámbar y unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

-Supongo… que vas a terminar de beberte mi sangre.- Elucubró con resignación.-  
-No me gustan las sobras.- Repuso su interlocutora con tono entre desdeñoso y divertido, para presentarse acto seguido.- Me llamo Violette.  
-Es… un detalle presentarte… antes de matarme.- Quiso sonreír Sabra con estoicismo.-  
-No voy a matarte, tú ya estás muerta. Te queda muy poco de vida.- Declaró su contertulia, explicándole.- Entre la sangre que te han chupado y el veneno que recibiste con esa flecha tu corazón se detendrá en pocos instantes. Pero puedo hacer que renazcas…  
-¿Cómo un vampiro?- Musitó su interlocutora, moviendo levemente la cabeza.- ¡Ni hablar! No mataré… inocentes para… beber su sangre.  
-Yo soy un vampiro y no he matado a nadie desde hace siglos.-Repuso Violette, alegando.- No es bueno dejar un reguero de cadáveres para que nos rastreen. Por eso, mi facción lucha contra esos descontrolados. Suelen ser individuos que fueron convertidos sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Y me vendría bien una aliada en ese batalla.  
-¿Entonces, no… bebes sangre…?- Musitó Sabra que notaba como, poco a poco, perdía el conocimiento, esta vez de forma definitiva.-  
-Por supuesto que lo hago, soy un vampiro, no una scout girl.- Se sonrió su contertulia.- Pero jamás mato ni convierto a nadie, salvo en casos muy especiales, como el tuyo. Y tampoco me vendría mal una amiga…  
-No… quiero ser… un… monstruo.- Se negó con su último aliento Sabra.-   
-Me temo que eso ya no está en tus manos, querida.- Replicó Violette.-

 

Y ahí se detuvo la historia, fue la propia pelirroja quien les contó a las dos espantadas humanas.

-Entonces me herí en el brazo y lo puse sobre la boca de Sabra. Ella tuvo que beber mi sangre pese a no querer hacerlo. Después murió y al poco retornó del mundo de las sombras eternas…  
-Sí, y te maldije por ello. Todavía lo hago. - Repuso amargamente su compañera retomando la narración.-

 

Despertó con una extrañísima sensación. Estaba bien, no le dolía nada. Pero sentía una especie de hambre atroz. Miró alrededor, estaba acostada en una cama bastante elegante, en un apartamento.

-¿Qué tal?- la saludó aquella individua. –  
-¡Tú!- exclamó la israelí saltando de la cama con tal fuerza y rapidez que hasta ella misma se asombró.-

 

Se había agarrado literalmente al techo y su interlocutora le comentó con tono jocoso.

-Oye, ten mucho cuidado, ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta pagar el alquiler de este sitio?  
-¿Qué me has hecho?- Quiso saber Sabra bajando al suelo y encarándose con ella.-  
-Darte la oportunidad de tener otra existencia.- Replicó Violette.-   
-Tengo mucha sed.- Siseó la israelí.-  
-Lo sé.- Convino su contertulia que, abriendo un pequeño armarito oculto en un mueble, extrajo una bolsa.-

 

Sabra observó aquello, esa especie de paquete de plástico contenía un líquido rojo en su interior. Tenía a su vez un pequeño tubito conectado a él. Violette le explicó.

-Es como un envase de zumo. Solo tienes que perforar con ese tubito y chupar. Te sentirás mucho mejor…  
-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Replicó La israelí con tono gutural.-  
-Ahora no sería nada prudente.- Rebatió su compañera, desvelándole.- Matarías al primer humano que vieras y te beberías toda su sangre. Pero con la que tienes en ese paquete y alguno más que guardo, podrás saciarte. Después te enseñaré a controlarte.

 

Sabra no lo dudó. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su anfitriona apuró todo el contenido de ese paquete, el sabor amargo de la sangre ahora le resultaba delicioso, era un manjar. Enseguida dio buena cuenta de dos paquetes más, en tanto su contertulia comentaba divertida.

-¡Eh!, no seas tan glotona. Eran B negativo, de la mejor calidad. 

 

Ignorando ese comentario y tras unos instantes en los que su organismo pareció asimilar ese aporte de nutrientes, Sabra suspiró por inercia mirando a esa mujer y gimiendo.

-¿Esto es lo que soy ahora?  
-Al principio es duro. Pero créeme. No es tan malo como parece.- La animó su interlocutora.-  
-¿No?- Estalló su interlocutora reprochándole con amargura.- ¿En qué me has convertido, eh? ¿En un monstruo que no podrá volver a ver jamás la luz del sol?  
-No tenía otra alternativa. Hubieras muerto.- Replicó calmadamente Violette.-  
-¡Hubiera preferido estar muerta antes que ser esto! - Sentenció Sabra que, pese a todo, era todavía capaz de llorar.-

 

Ahora era Daphne quien lloraba escuchando aquella desgarradora historia. Su antigua novia la miró con afecto y tristeza para afirmar.

-Por eso, entre otras cosas, lo nuestro jamás será posible. Ahora soy un muerto-viviente. Debo beber la sangre de los vivos, o en su defecto, alimentarme de bolsas de plasma.  
-Eso no me importa. Si esa es la única razón… yo… podría ser como tú. - Se apresuró a replicar la maestra.-  
-¡Daphne!- Intervino una atónita Mei Ling.- No sabes lo que dices.  
-Tu amiga tiene razón.- Convino Violette, sentenciando casi más a modo de amenaza que advertencia.- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas…  
-Mi vida ha ido de una decepción a otra, de un duro golpe a otro.- Musitó la maestra.- ¿Qué más da ya? Al menos así podría estar para siempre contigo.  
-¡No! - Exclamó la israelí.- Jamás lo consentiré. Tienes una familia, unos hijos que te necesitan.   
-¡Y a los que no puedo volver a ver!- Sollozó Daphne añadiendo.- Y menos ahora que han cortado todo tráfico hacia Nature.

 

Sabra y Violette se miraron con extrañeza. Algo habían escuchado pero no tuvieron ocasión de confirmarlo. Desde luego Debbie y los demás no les habían dicho nada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como eran ahora sus relaciones con ellos, no era de sorprender.

-¿Estáis seguras de eso?- Preguntó la israelí.-  
-Sí, incluso tratamos de conseguir ayuda. Pero ni tan siquiera un senador ha podido hacer nada.- Les refirió Daphne añadiendo con amargura.- Por eso, si ya ni tan siquiera voy a poder ver a mis hijos…no sería tan terrible después de todo convertirme en un vampiro. Y quizás si me arrepiento luego puede que el obispo me sane, como hizo con Emma.  
-¿Con Emma?- Se sorprendió Sabra.-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-¿No era esa mujer que se estaba tratando con aquel suero?- Preguntó Violette a su vez, rematando en alusión a su pareja.- Al menos eso es lo que me contaste.  
-Sí, debía tomarlo para siempre, a fin de controlar sus ansias de sangre.- Le recordó su compañera.-  
-Pues ya no.- Intervino Mei Ling dejándolas asombradas.- Ese obispo hizo un milagro, la convirtió nuevamente en humana.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la pelirroja sin dar muestras de creerse aquello.- ¡Eso es imposible!  
-Eso pensaba yo, pero soy científica y, como tú bien dijiste, a punto estuvieron de convertirme. Sin embargo no lo hicieron y desde entonces, cada vez que hay algún vampiro cerca, noto esa conexión. Por eso antes, cuando estábamos solas, te miré así, y tú adivinaste que yo lo sabía.   
-Es cierto.- Admitió Violette.-  
-Pues eso mismo me sucedía con Emma. Hasta que la sanaron. Después ese vínculo desapareció por completo. Ahora es humana, os lo aseguro, sale a plena luz del sol.  
-El sol de Nature no es como el terrestre.- Matizó Sabra.-  
-Aun así. Para cualquiera afectado por el vampirismo es muy molesto.- Le recordó Mei Ling.- Y Emma sale a la calle a cualquier hora, come, duerme y respira… sí, es humana al cien por cien.  
-Eso es muy interesante.- Afirmó la israelí, declarando con resolución.- Un motivo para ir a Nature.  
-Sería un suicidio tan siquiera intentarlo.- Objetó la oriental.- Al menos por lo que nos han dicho. - Al margen claro está, de que nadie en su sano juicio iría.- Añadió Violette.-  
-Podríamos persuadir a alguien.- Afirmó Sabra.- Los vampiros somos capaces de hacernos con la voluntad de la mayoría de las personas.  
-Pero por un corto espacio de tiempo y para morderles.- Objetó su compañera, agregando con poco deseo desde luego de que así fuera.- E ir a un mundo tan limitado y tan peligroso. Hasta para uno de los nuestros sería un riesgo inútil.

 

Hubo un breve silencio, Daphne y Mei Ling se observaron pensativas y luego intercambiaron la mirada con Sabra. Las tres tenían interés en ir allí. Así lo constató la maestra.

-Yo quiero salvar a mi familia, Mei Ling a la suya. Y tú intentar que ese fanático te vuelva a convertir en humana otra vez. Quizás, uniendo nuestras fuerzas.  
-Estáis locas, conmigo no contéis.- Desestimó Violette.-   
-¡Por favor! - Le rogó Sabra tomándola de las manos.- Necesitamos tu ayuda. Tus poderes y destrezas son muy superiores a los míos.  
-Ni hablar.- Sentenció Violette apartándose.-  
-¡Me lo debes!- Estalló entonces su interlocutora dejándolas a todas perplejas.- ¡Maldita sea! Yo no pedí ser así.  
-Ni yo tampoco.- Contestó su contertulia bajando la mirada. – No pude elegir. Sigue mi consejo y no sueñes con un imposible.

 

Y sin más la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Sabra la miró con gesto apurado, al poco fue tras de ella.

-¡Espera!- Le pidió Daphne sujetándola de un brazo.- Déjala, nosotras tres lo intentaremos.  
-No, tú no lo entiendes.- Repuso su apenada contertulia moviendo la cabeza.- Ella conoce formas de controlar a la gente y tiene influencias que yo no puedo ni imaginar. Para empezar. En un viaje tan largo y confinados en una nave pequeña, ¿de dónde íbamos a sacar la sangre? Tendría que atacar a los pasajeros.   
-Pídele ayuda a Deborah.- Le sugirió su interlocutora.-  
-¿A Deborah?- Sonrió Sabra con amargo sarcasmo, desvelándolas para horror de ambas.- Bastante me ayudó que no acabó conmigo con una de sus estacas. En cuanto me vio volver convertida en esto, tanto ella como los demás me trataron como a una enemiga. Tuve suerte de que, en ese momento, Violette les sorprendiera pidiendo una tregua. Nos ofrecimos a colaborar para vigilar y acabar con otros vampiros peligrosos.  
-Entonces, eso lo solucionó, ¿verdad?- Repuso Daphne con tinte esperanzado.-  
-Sólo nos compró algo de tiempo. No se fían de nosotras.- Le confesó Sabra, rematando con pesar.- Y no les puedo culpar.

 

Y dicho esto salió tras su compañera, Daphne se quedó viéndola marchar, con expresión triste y llena de desánimo. Mei Ling se aproximó posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la maestra y tratando de animarla.

-Vamos, no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que luchar hasta el final. Estoy convencida de que, de un modo u otro, y cueste lo que cueste, lograremos volver. Y lo haremos por todos a los que amamos…

 

Y aunque ellas no lo supieran en Nature las cosas cada vez pintaban peor. Tal y como Sonia le contase a su esposa Rafael se había ido llevándose al crío. Una tarde y tras el incidente con la modelo se pasó por la guardería. Como otras veces alegó que venía a recoger al pequeño Ricardo en lugar de su madre. Por supuesto que no le pusieron ninguna objeción acostumbrados como estaban a su presencia.

-Muy bien campeón. Ahora vamos.- Le sonrió él al niño.-  
-¿Vamos con mamá?- Quiso saber el pequeño mirándole con expresión feliz.-  
-Primero vamos a ir a dar una vuelta en nave espacial, ¿te gustaría?- Le propuso desenfadadamente su padre.-  
-¡Sí!- Exclamó el alborozado pequeño.- 

 

Rafael le montó en su deslizador y condujo hasta uno de los astro puertos privados que se habían construido en Sagan City en esos últimos años. Ya estaba muy difícil el poder embarcarse en alguna de las pocas naves que todavía quedaban en el planeta , sin embargo él tenía un pasaje para un vuelo chárter. Tal y como el obispo Corbin le indicó, una lanzadera aguardaba para despegar. Es más, casi daban la impresión de esperarle a él. En cuanto llegó y tomó en brazos al niño de su asiento caminó resueltamente hacia la zona de abordaje. Allí, un par de individuos vestidos con mono de pilotos, le comentaron.

-Le esperábamos señor Noriega. El obispo nos dijo que vendría.  
-Sí. Lo que no sé es como supo cuando.- Replicó él.-

Esos dos tipos no contestaron a aquello, Rafa se encogió de hombros y les siguió, abordando esa lanzadera. Tras sentar al niño y ajustarle un cinturón de seguridad a su medida, le susurró con afecto.

-Ahora duerme un poquito si quieres, pronto estaremos en marcha.  
-¿Va a venir mamá?- Inquirió Richard, quien con una mirada curiosa, estaba escrutando esa nave.-  
-Dentro de muy poco.- Le aseguró su padre sentándose a su lado para añadir animosamente.- Ahora ya verás que divertido es el despegue…

 

En efecto, el niño abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió cuando esa nave comenzó a elevarse. A los pocos minutos ya surcaban los cielos y él admiraba el paisaje desde la ventanilla. La azulada atmósfera se ennegreció enseguida y el pequeño exclamó divertido.

-¡Papa, se ha hecho de noche de repente!  
-Sí, ¿a qué es muy bonito?- Sonrió Rafa.-

 

La lanzadera viajó durante unos minutos más alejándose de Nature. Rafael suspiró. En cuanto llegase a la Tierra le enviaría un holo mensaje a Sonia disculpándose y explicándole todo. Al hilo de esas reflexiones vio a un tipo que estaba sentado unos cuantos asientos más adelante. Junto a él se hallaban esos dos individuos con monos de pilotos que le había acompañado. Le pareció extraño que ninguno estuviera pilotando aunque enseguida creyó comprender que, a buen seguro, esa parte del trayecto se haría con piloto automático. De modo que, dejando a Ricardo, que ya estaba medio dormido en su asiento, él se levantó dirigiéndose a esos tipos.

-¿Llegaremos pronto a la nave principal?- Quiso saber.-  
-No faltan más que unos pocos minutos.- Le respondió uno de esos pilotos.-  
-Espero que lleguemos a la Tierra sin ningún problema.- Suspiró Rafa.- Y que mi ex pueda venir pronto. En cuanto estemos en esa nave me gustaría enviarla un mensaje…

 

Aunque lo que no esperaba fue la reacción de esos individuos, se sonreían con gesto entre sarcástico y burlón..

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?- Quiso saber sin tomarse bien aquello.-

 

Fue ese otro individuo, de tez oscura, pelo cano y sonrisa inquietante, quién le replicó.

-¿Quién le ha dicho que vamos a la Tierra, señor Noriega?  
-Yo bueno, lo supuse, se está evacuando Nature. Al menos hay muchas personas saliendo de ese planeta por el peligro que se avecina. La mayor parte van a la Tierra. Aunque si vamos a Kinmoku o a Bios tampoco me importa. – Contestó él.-

 

Quizás fuese culpa suya, el obispo le habló de abandonar Nature pero no le precisó el destino. No obstante comenzó a preocuparle que esos tipos intercambiasen miradas una vez más y guardasen silencio…

-¿Dónde vamos?- Quiso saber él.-  
-¿De veras no lo sabe?- Replicó aquel hombre con tinte pleno de ironía.-  
-Si lo supiera no se lo estaría preguntando. ¿No cree?- Contestó Rafa que empezaba a estar molesto con esa situación.-

Y ese tipo, tras levantarse de su asiento y mirarle a los ojos, declaró con tono de suficiencia e incluso de regocijo.

-Vamos al planeta Némesis.  
-¿Némesis?- ¿Qué planeta es ese?- Inquirió Rafa sin comprender nada.-  
-El mundo que es la última esperanza de aquellos que resisten a los sucios manejos de los soberanos de la Tierra y a princesa de Kinmoku.- Respondió aquel individuo presentándose.- Me llamo Borax y pertenezco a la Luna Negra.  
-¿Luna Negra? ¿De qué demonios me está hablando?- Le increpó Rafa.- Esto no es lo que estaba previsto. El obispo…  
-Corbin solo hace lo que nosotros le decimos. No pinta nada.- Replicó secamente ese tipo.- 

 

Eso alarmó a Rafael, creía que fue Corbin quien le ayudó desde el principio o que, al menos, era alguien muy importante dentro del organigrama de su organización. Desde luego le facilitó contactos y apoyo cuando llegó a Nature. Durante el mismo juicio su ayuda fue inestimable. De hecho el juez pertenecía a su congregación. Por ello comentó.

-Llamaré a su Ilustrísima y él aclarará esto.- Repuso casi con tono de amenaza.-

Aunque las risas de ese tipo y los otros le volvieron a dejar atónito. Más cuando el tal Borax afirmó.

-Corbin es simplemente un pelele. Uno al que hinchamos y dimos poder. Adora al mismo Supremo Hacedor que nosotros. Al Fantasma de la Muerte…Aquel que devolverá el equilibrio al Cosmos y nos permitirá seguir disfrutando de la existencia en tanto le sirvamos con fidelidad. Nada quedará para aquellos que le nieguen pleitesía. 

 

Eso acabó por decantar a Rafa, ahora se arrepentía de haberse llevado con él a Ricardo, de haber estado sólo ya le hubiera roto la cara a ese imbécil. De modo que optó por responder con tono airado aunque bajo control.

-¡Están ustedes locos! No voy a tolerar esto ni un minuto más. Mire amigo, ahora mismo van a dar la vuelta a este cacharro. Volveremos a Nature y….

 

Sin embargo, Rafa no pudo decir más, tras ver como ese tipo hacía un leve gesto con su cabeza a los individuos que estaban detrás suyo sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza que le hizo sumirse en la más profunda oscuridad. Borax miró con indiferencia el cuerpo de aquel idiota tendido en el suelo y les ordenó a sus hombres.

-Cuando conectemos con la nave nodriza arrojadlo al espacio. Yo me llevaré al niño.

 

Y dicho esto fue hasta el asiento en el que el pequeño Richard dormía y mirándole se sonrió levemente para musitar.

-Dentro de poco estarás en casa…Grafito del clan Gneis… desde ahora ese será tu nombre. En cuanto estemos allí te llevaré a presencia de Karst. 

 

Todo había salido perfectamente. Ese fanático religioso cuyo odio hacia los soberanos y lealtad hacia ellos mismos habían sabido cultivar a partes iguales les dejó eso en bandeja. Aquel niño era una pieza importante para sus planes. Siempre fue así. 

-El Fantasma de la Muerte triunfará. Sus emisarios ya están llegando. Pronto, muy pronto, estos planetas llenos de depravación y falsa vida serán aniquilados. Solo Némesis resistirá y cuando llegue el día, dominará la Tierra y la Luna. Después, nuestro amo se extenderá por toda la Galaxia. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

 

Ajena por completo a esto, Sonia terminó su jornada de trabajo y acudió a la guardería. Llegó sonriente, esta vez no se había retrasado. Al entrar saludó a la profesora que cuidaba de su hijo, pero ésta le devolvió una mirada atónita informándola.

-Su marido ya estuvo aquí. Hace bastante que se ha llevado a Richard.

 

Sonia se sorprendió. No porque esa mujer pensase que era la mujer de Rafa, de hecho ella no había aclarado ese malentendido dadas las circunstancias en Nature, pero lo que no comprendía es como su ex había ido a recoger al crío tan temprano. Supuso que querría llevarle a alguna parte.

-Bien, gracias.- Contestó educadamente despidiéndose de esa mujer.-

 

No tardó en marcar el número de Rafa. Quizás el otro día las cosas se desbocaron. Ahora que parecía que los dos compartían el vínculo del pequeño Richard no deseaba que todo se estropease, sobre todo por el niño quién desde luego, adoraba a su padre. Pensó que podrían charlar de lo sucedido civilizadamente y dejar las cosas claras de una vez llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el móvil de Rafa estaba fuera de cobertura. Al cabo de tres intentos fallidos Sonia comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Se decía cada vez más dominada por la inquietud. –

 

Las horas pasaron y no lograba contactar con él. Cada vez más asustada fue hasta el apartamento donde su ex vivía. Sin embargo, no estaba allí. Por más lugares a los que llamó donde su ex solía ir con el crío no pudo encontrarle. Incluso se pasó por los parques que solían frecuentar. Ya tornando su inquietud en angustia intentó contactar con alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Pensó en que Rafa siempre hablaba muy bien del Colegio de la fe a donde Sonia y Mei Ling habían llevado a Richard hasta hacía relativamente poco. Tras el despido de Daphne al fin lo sacaron de ese lugar. 

-Seguro que Rafa conocía al padre Michael. Puede que, si llamo a su despacho, sepa decirme algo.- Pensó en un desesperado intento por localizar a su ex.- 

 

Para su desgracia nadie respondía. Ya era tarde. Lo más probable era que ese hombre ya no estuviera en el trabajo. Entonces pensó en Martin, el esposo de Daphne y en Stephanie. Su compañera de trabajo quizás pudiera ayudarla. Por suerte tenía su número privado. La llamó. 

-¿Diga?- Respondió su compañera que enseguida añadió con un tono más animado al reconocer la llamada.- Hola Sonia. ¿Qué tal?  
-Perdona por molestarte a estas horas, Steph.- Se disculpó pese a que todavía eran las ocho de la tarde apenas.- Es que no sé dónde está mi ex. Y como él…

 

Puso al corriente a su amiga de lo que pasaba. Esta respondió con tono dubitativo.

-No sé. Le preguntaré a Martin, pero me sorprendería que tu ex novio hubiese estado por el colegio. A decir verdad, tras la muerte de mi hermano ni yo misma me he acercado Y están haciendo cambios. Creo que el director se jubila en apenas un par de semanas. Espera un momento si no te importa. Voy a hablar con mi cuñado. Ahora te llamo.

 

Sonia convino en eso y cortó al comunicación. Al rato, tal y como le había prometido. Stephanie llamó. La española contestó con avidez, sin embargo su amiga no tenía buenas noticias.

-Lo lamento. Martin dice que no sabe nada. Pero me ha dicho que podrías tratar de hablar con Maggie.  
-¡Sí, es verdad!- Recordó entonces Sonia.- Con ella o con Claire, que últimamente se ha hecho una seguidora fiel de esa Congregación. Ya te conté que tuve que reconvenirla por estar lanzando esas diatribas en la casa Deveraux.  
-Lo recuerdo.- Admitió Steph.- Espero que puedan ayudarte.

 

Y una vez escuchó esos buenos deseos, Sonia se despidió. No tardó en ir en busca de Claire. La joven estaría ya en su residencia. 

-Claire, soy Sonia. ¿Podemos hablar?- Le pidió llamando a su puerta.-

La muchacha abrió a los pocos segundos, iba vestida con un largo camisón y observó entre perpleja y algo inquieta a su jefa.

-No temas, no volveré a hablar de mis creencias en el trabajo.- Le dijo la joven.-  
-No se trata de eso ahora.- Repuso Sonia con tinte entre preocupado y conciliador.- Verás. Necesito preguntarte algo…  
-Bien, tú dirás. Pero pasa, por favor.- Le pidió Claire.- 

 

Entrando despacio tras esa chica Sonia aceptó sentarse en una silla del salón en dónde ahora estaban y le comentó resumidamente lo que sucedía.

-Pues no sé.- Repuso dubitativamente la joven.- No conozco a ese ex tuyo. Quizás Maggie sí sepa algo. A estas hora estará en la Congregación. Yo misma iba a acudir al sermón que ella va a dar dentro de una hora. Puedes venirte conmigo si lo deseas, esperar a que concluya y preguntárselo tú misma.  
-Sí gracias.- Asintió Sonia añadiendo con tinte más amable e incluso teñido de disculpa.- Oye, no quise enfadarme contigo, de veras…  
-No te preocupes por eso.- Sonrió Claire que trató a su vez de alentarla.- Ya verás como tu hijo estará bien y a salvo. Debe de tratarse de algún malentendido.  
-Eso espero yo también.- Suspiró Sonia.-

 

Entre tanto, en el Clargin, Dean había llamado a Nelly. Tras comentarle que había llegado el momento, pidió a la chica una respuesta.

-¿Vendrás?  
-No sé que decir.- Suspiró ella.-   
-Nada te retiene aquí.- Argumentó Dean.-

 

Su interlocutora no dijo nada durante unos instantes, después respondió con voz queda.

-Puede ser, pero a veces siento que no merezco salvarme.  
-¡Qué tontería!- Repuso el muchacho.- No puedes decir eso en serio, Nelly.

Algunas lágrimas asomaron por el rostro de la joven que musitó.

-La auténtica Nelly murió, en este mismo planeta. Descansa aquí, lo mismo que su madre, Aurora.- Afirmó ella con voz entrecortada.- Y a veces me siento una usurpadora. Un ser que no debería haber existido nunca. Y, además, he mancillado la memoria de las dos por la vida que decidí vivir…  
-Eso jamás fue culpa tuya.- La animó el chico tomándola de ambas manos con suavidad.- No tuviste otra opción, ni lo elegiste realmente.

 

La mujer desvió la mirada bajando la cabeza, como si se arrepintiera del mismo hecho de existir, Dean entonces la acercó hacia sí con un brazo en tanto con la mano del otro, tomaba el mentón de su interlocutora y le decía.

-Tú fuiste una hija estupenda para Aurora, le alegraste lo que le quedó de vida. Y no creo que fuera muy feliz si pudiera oírte hablar así…  
-Yo…- Acertó a balbucir ella.-

 

Dean no la dejó continuar, selló sus labios con un beso. Al principio lánguido y suave, después apretó con más fuerza. Nelly se resistió, aunque después de unos segundos de pugna sencillamente se dejó llevar. Al separarse ambos, el joven le susurró.

-Vendrás con nosotros, es más, me ayudarás a convencer a mi madre y seremos una familia.

 

Al fin Nelly reaccionó, primero derramando algunas lágrimas, después sonriendo con emoción. De modo que fueron al encuentro de Ginger que estaba en su local. Al entrar, la dueña estaba sirviendo algunas tartas ayudada por Hipatia.

-¿Tienes un momento, mamá?- Le pidió Dean.-  
-Sí claro.- Asintió ella.-

Y cuando Ginger vio a esos dos entrar tomados de la mano no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. No obstante su sonrisa desapareció cuando su hijo y Nelly la pusieron al corriente de sus planes.

-¿Irnos de aquí?- Se asombró la mujer.-  
-Este planeta va a ser destruido.- Le desveló Dean.- Tenemos que irnos.  
-Este mundo se ha convertido en mi hogar. No quiero abandonarlo.- Rehusó ella.-  
-Ginger, Dean tiene razón. Hay que irse de aquí.- Intervino Nelly preocupada por esa buena mujer.-  
-Vosotros sois jóvenes y tenéis toda la vida por delante. Yo no quiero huir más.- Suspiró ella declarando.- Durante muchos años estuve vagando de un lugar a otro. Ahora, solo deseo seguir con mi negocio y descansar. Cualquier cosa que me suceda, deseo que me ocurra aquí.  
-¡Pero mamá! - Exclamó el joven sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- No podría irme de aquí abandonándote de esa manera. Sobre todo tras haberte dejado sola tantos años.

 

Ginger acarició una mejilla de su hijo y sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para replicar con tono lleno de ternura.

-Volver a tenerte junto a mí ha sido a lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar en mi vida. Ya soy completamente feliz. Además, viéndote con Nelly… sé que los dos seréis muy dichosos. No penséis en mí, hacedlo en vosotros.  
-No podría ser feliz con nadie si tú no estás a salvo, mamá.- Afirmó el emocionado chico.-  
-Es verdad, Ginger.- Convino Nelly agregando con un tono de súplica sincera.- ¡Por favor!   
-Sois muy amables, y os quiero mucho a los dos. Pero tengo la esperanza de que todo irá bien.- Aseveró la propietaria del Clargin.-

 

En otro lugar, la sede de la Congregación para la fe, tras el sermón de Maggie, inspirado en el amor fraternal y en la continua vigilancia contra las tentaciones, todos se despidieron. En cuanto pudo Claire se acercó a la diácono.

-Hola, ¿Tendrías un momento, por favor?- Le pidió la joven modelo.-  
-Claro que sí.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Dime.

 

Y Claire le comentó lo que Sonia le había contado. La enfermera se quedó pensativa unos instantes y repuso.

-No he visto a ese hombre aquí hoy.   
-¿Podrías preguntarle a su Ilustrísima?.- Quiso saber la joven modelo.-  
-Hoy no ha asistido a mi sermón. Tenía cosas que hacer.- Contestó la enfermera, añadiendo animosamente.- En cuanto le vea se lo comentaré. Creo que él sí que le conoce.  
-Muchas gracias Maggie, si averiguas algo llámame, ¿vale?. Sonia es una buena mujer, a pesar de todo quiere mucho a su hijo.  
-Por supuesto, es una madre, eso no entiende de orientaciones. Ya conoces las palabras de Jesús, “ Y si vosotros aun siendo malos sabéis darles cosas buenas a vuestros hijos”… pues pueden aplicarse aquí. Claro que te llamaré si me entero de algo.

 

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento Claire se despidió. Maggie se quedó recogiendo sus cosas. Estaba ya sola y a punto de marcharse cuando precisamente llegó el obispo quien la saludó.

-He visto a algún feligrés saliendo de aquí y me han comentado que tu sermón fue realmente hermoso. Dicen que cada día te expresas mejor, querida.- La congratuló.-  
-Muchas gracias, Ilustrísima.- Repuso ella.-  
-No me las des. Cuando decida irme de vacaciones y te deje al cargo de dar mis sermones, no te alegrarás tanto.- Bromeó Corbin.-

 

Maggie se rio, aunque enseguida repuso con total humildad.

-Jamás podría estará su altura, Ilustrísima.  
-No te infravalores, eres una mujer realmente especial. Muy especial. - Le sonrió él dejándola perpleja, al menos por la forma en que se lo dijo.-

 

Desde luego, si no fuera porque ese hombre era un auténtico santo aquello casi habría parecido una insinuación. ¡Pero no!. Ya era tarde, estaban solos y ella se sentía cansada. Deseaba volver a casa. 

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya.- Pudo decir ella.-  
-Por supuesto hermana. - Convino él.- Debes ocuparte de tu familia. Pasa tiempo con los tuyos, son el don más preciado que nos da el Señor.

 

Margaret asintió dirigiéndose a la salida. Por su parte, el obispo se alejó rumbo a su despacho. La enfermera no le dio más importancia a aquello, pero cuando ya estaba casi a punto de salir del local de culto se acordó de lo que le había dicho Claire. Volvió sobre sus pasos para preguntarle a Corbin por ese hombre.

-¿Ilustrísima?- Inquirió en voz alta.-

 

Aunque nadie le respondió. Caminando una vez más al interior del local miró por algunas dependencias, pero nada. A punto estaba ya de irse cuando oyó una voz. Dirigiéndose hacia la fuente de la misma llegó ante una puerta entreabierta de una habitación que no le sonaba. Quizás fuera una estancia reservada a almacén. El caso es que reconoció a Corbin que daba la impresión de estar orando. Juzgando descortés interrumpirle se limitó a escuchar…

-Mi Señor y Maestro, todo se ha desarrollado conforme a lo que me pronosticaste. Pronto tus ángeles de la Muerte estarán aquí, pero no tocarán a los justos. Al igual que hicieron con el pueblo de Israel, pasarán de largo al ver la sangre de los mártires. El padre Byron por ejemplo. Su sacrificio fue duro pero necesario. 

Perpleja y horrorizada por lo que estaba escuchando, Maggie pudo tomar su móvil y pulsar el botón para grabar las siguientes palabras…

 

-A Byron le ofrecimos a tu gloria. Tuve que informar a esos pervertidos de su paradero, pero fue un mal necesario. Nunca sabrán que fui yo, de este modo han quedado retratados. El padre Kensington pagó ese amargo precio. Y muchos más le seguirán para salvar a la Humanidad de la iniquidad que la asedia. Nuestros hermanos de la Luna Negra harán lo mismo en la Tierra y esos otros mundos que se han apartado del camino de Dios. El Fantasma de la Muerte les purgará terminando con esa blasfemia impía de la falsa Vida Eterna que esos pecadores de Endimión y Serenity han propagado. Tanto ellos, como la reina de la Luna Nueva, y la princesa de Kinmoku, junto a esas guerreras Star light, hijas de la abominación, arderán por siempre en las llamas del Infierno. Así como todos los que les siguen por el camino de la depravación. Sin embargo nosotros, la Congregación, estaremos a salvo y protegidos por tu misericordia. Y una vez que la Nada se extienda eliminando todo rastro de la malsana vida de esos pecadores, nosotros repoblaremos el universo con la rectitud…ya no me queda sitio para escribir, por eso, lo dejo todo en tus manos…

 

Maggie escuchó sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Qué significaba eso de que habían ofrecido a Byron? ¿Quién era ese Fantasma de la Muerte?. Desde luego que no le sonó nada bien. Agitada y llena de temor, salió de allí sin ser vista.

-Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando…-Se dijo.- Esto no puede ser verdad…

 

Por fortuna ella gozaba de toda la confianza del obispo, y su reciente nombramiento como diácono le abría todas las puertas. Aprovechando que no había nadie fue al despacho de Corbin. Tampoco era la primera vez que entraba cuando su Ilustrísima se hallaba ausente. Sin perder ni un segundo, para evitar ser sorprendida por su líder, Maggie registró algunos archivos que estaban ocultos a la mayoría de los fieles y de los que nunca tuvo demasiado interés por consultar. Lo poco que tuvo tiempo de ver le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¡Oh Dios mío!... esto no puede ser verdad. Kerria… tenías razón, yo…

 

Encontró una especie de agenda negra de tacto similar al cuero. Con las prisas del nerviosismo apenas sí leyó algunos fragmentos, pero el nombre de Daphne , así como el de la propia Kerria e incluso el suyo, aparecían al principio.

-Lista de las desviadas más importantes que he combatido.- Leyó musitando las palabras con incredulidad y horror.- A una la he convertido, a otra la he sojuzgado. ¡Sólo Kerria Malden ha escapado a su justo castigo!” Y esas otras, Mei Ling, la científica y la modelo llamada Sonia, están comenzando a pagar, con el mayor sacrificio posible, la pérdida de su propio hijo. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿qué significa esto?- Se preguntó tan asustada como desconcertada.- 

 

Deseaba poder leer más, pero era cuestión de tiempo que ese hombre terminase aquella extraña oración. Podría descubrirla allí. De modo que, a toda prisa, tomó fotografías de esos archivos. Sobre todo de algunas páginas de esa misteriosa agenda que le llamaron la atención. Ya lo leería en la seguridad de su domicilio. Después dejó aquello en su lugar. Sin casi atreverse a respirar para no ser escuchada por Corbin, la espantada mujer salió corriendo retornando a su casa. Una vez allí, aguardó impaciente la llegada de su esposo. Kiros estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos, entre los que estaban el prepararse para cuando aquellos meteoritos llegasen. Tras ensayar las posiciones que él y sus guerreros deberían tomar, volvió encontrándose a su esposa con el rostro desencajado por el horror.

-¿Qué te sucede, cariño?- Se interesó de inmediato nada más verla.-   
-¡Algo espantoso! – Le respondió ella que no dudó en contarle lo que había visto, para preguntar ante la expresión perpleja de su esposo.- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Crees que debería hablar con el obispo para que me lo explicase?  
-No, ni se te ocurra.- La disuadió Kiros.- Mejor que no sepa que has descubierto eso. Todo lo contrario. Ahora más que nunca tienes que mostrarte como la más leal de sus colaboradores.   
-Comprendo, si ha sido capaz de cosas tan terribles yo simplemente iba a ser otra pieza más a sacrificar.- Musitó Maggie.- Pero es que es algo tan terrible que…  
-Lo sé, y lo lamento cariño. En este momento no puedo hacer nada sobre eso. Pero si somos capaces de salir con bien de lo que nos espera, no te preocupes, me encargaré de él.- Le prometió su marido.-   
-Tienes razón. Además, así podré ir reuniendo más información.- Convino ella. -

 

Justo en ese instante Gloria retornaba a casa. Sus padres dejaron inmediatamente ese tema. Maggie supo componer una sonrisa para recibir a su hija que volvía de entrenar con Thalia. Así lo comentó.

-¿Qué tal se desenvuelve esa niña?- Quiso saber Kiros.-  
-No lo hace del todo mal. Aunque no tenga gran fuerza potencial está mejorando mucho.- Afirmó Gloria.-   
-Seguro que harás de ella una magnífica guerrera.- Afirmó su padre con aprobación, remachando con orgullo.- Lo mismo que lo eres tú.  
-Muchas gracias padre, pero todavía no he demostrado nada.- Contestó modestamente la chica.-  
-Estoy convencido de que un día lo harás.- Asintió él mirándola con complicidad.-

 

Gloria asintió despacio, su progenitor se fue del salón para ir a cambiarse. Cuando ella iba a hacer lo propio, su madre la llamó.

-Hija, tienes un momento.  
-Claro.- Replicó la joven.- 

Maggie suspiró largamente y, mirándola con afecto y algo de apuro, declaró.

-Quizás no te lo he dicho las veces que debiera, pero estoy realmente muy orgullosa de ti, cariño.  
-Gracias madre, eso es muy importante para mí…  
-No soy una saiyajin y no entiendo eso de la lucha.- Añadió Maggie sin embargo, con tono apenado.- Pero tú eres muchísimo más que una guerrera, ¡eres mi hija!, lo más importante de mi vida.

 

Gloria le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, su madre daba la impresión de estar a punto de llorar. A pesar de que sabía que los humanos era más sentimentales que los saiyajin, al menos a la hora de expresar sus emociones, hacerlo de esta manera era poco frecuente, incluso para ellos. Y sobre todo, no comprendía el porqué.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber con algo de inquietud.-   
-Sí, estoy mejor que nunca, no te preocupes.- Sonrió su interlocutora sentenciando.- Y veo las cosas claras por primera vez en muchos años. Por eso quiero darte un consejo, hija. Nunca dejes que te cieguen y confía siempre en tus seres queridos. Solo buscarán tu bienestar. No prejuzgues a nadie. Fíjate en cómo es esa persona por encima de sus ideas o forma de vivir… Yo he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta.  
-Sí madre, así lo haré.- Le prometió Gloria.- 

 

Tras darle un cariñoso beso en una mejilla Maggie se marchó a su vez, dejando a su hija pensativa.

-Supongo que estará preocupada por lo que se cierne sobre Nature. -Pensó la joven saiyajin.-

 

En otro lugar del planeta, las Anima Mates estaban reunidas. Lead Crow les comentó.

-La Señora Galaxia ha enviado un mensaje. Acorde con sus cálculos, esos meteoritos estarán a punto de llegar, es cuestión de días.  
-¿Qué ordena que hagamos?- Quiso saber Tin Nyanko. –  
-Nada, simplemente ayudar a mantener el orden todo lo que sea posible.- Le respondió Crow.-

 

Todas bajaron la mirada llenas de consternación, Iron Mouse fue la primera en afirmar con frustración.

-¡Me niego a quedarme cruzada de brazos!  
-Por desgracia es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que llegue la hora.- Contestó Aluminum Siren con tinte pesimista que intentó corregir añadiendo.- Ayudar a mantener la calma no es poco.  
-No, no lo es.- Convino su pelirroja compañera.- Que las personas que habitan aquí vean al menos que las sailors encargadas de su defensa están a su lado y no las abandonan en estos terribles momentos. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tenemos unos poderosos aliados en los saiyajin. No perdamos la esperanza.  
\- Es lo que nos queda.- Sentenció Tin Nyanko.-   
-¿Y la Señora Galaxia no podría venir en nuestra ayuda?- Inquirió entonces Iron Mouse.-  
-Bastante ocupada está ya con sus propios problemas.- Le comentó Lead Crow.- Le es imposible venir. Solo podremos contar con nosotras mismas.   
-Pues hagamos que Lady Galaxia se sienta orgullosa de nosotras.- Las arengó Aluminum Siren.-

 

Todas asintieron, para bien o para mal les tocaría enfrentar aquella terrible amenaza y lo harían sin vacilar. Demostrarían que eran unas auténticas sailors. A decir verdad, estaban deseosas de ganarse ese título. Por otra parte, en Kinmoku, conversaciones similares se sucedían. Las Star Light veían las trayectorias de aquellos cuerpos celestes con enorme preocupación.

-Quedan muy pocos días para que esos meteoritos impacten en Nature, si nada lo impide.- Afirmó Star Maker que estaba al cargo de las observaciones astronómicas.-  
-¿Qué podemos hacer? Hay mucha gente inocente en ese planeta que morirá sin remedio.- Intervino una angustiada Star Fighter.-   
-No podemos hacer nada, y lo sabes muy bien.- Suspiró Star Healer, añadiendo con idéntica zozobra.- Además, debemos prepararnos para nuestros propios problemas.   
-Así es, el ataque de Galaxia será una broma comparado con lo que nos espera. Somos los primeros en la línea de avance de la Nada.- Comentó Maker.-   
-¿Y la misión de los Nueve?- Quiso saber Fighter.-

 

Aunque ninguna de sus compañeras sabía nada sobre cómo iba eso. Fue la princesa Kakyuu quien, apareciendo sin ser advertida, le respondió.

-Ahora mismo están luchando por llevarla a cabo con éxito. He hablado con Serenity y me ha dicho que, al menos, han superado la primera etapa. Nos han dado algún tiempo. Sin embargo debemos proteger Kinmoku. La Nada ya ha comenzado a envolver el espacio a nuestro alrededor, pese a que los Nueve la han rechazado provisionalmente de la mayor parte del Universo, nuestro planeta está muy cerca de su fuente. Pese a que tarde años en alcanzarnos sus primeros efectos se empiezan a notar.  
-¿Entonces no podremos hacer nada para ayudar a los habitantes de Nature, Alteza?- Inquirió Seiya presa de la impotencia y la frustración.-  
-Fighter, nuestro cometido no es intervenir directamente.- Replicó la interpelada que, no obstante, declaró con tono algo enigmático.- Pero sí hay algo que podremos hacer, cuando llegue el momento.  
-¿El qué, princesa?- Quiso saber Healer con expresión perpleja, señalando.- ¿Qué podríamos hacer desde tan lejos?  
-No os preocupéis, cuando llegue el momento lo descubriréis.- Les prometió su soberana con una confortadora sonrisa, agregando.- Recordad a esa joven muchacha saiyajin. Siendo un bebé sus padres nos visitaron trayéndola. Vosotras mismas sentisteis su fuerza. Lo mismo que yo…  
-Sí, es cierto.- Admitió Maker, aseverando.- Ella tiene una misión fundamental que cumplir.  
-Y no dudéis que lo hará. Les aseguró su princesa, remachando.- Ya queda poco para que llegue su momento…

 

Y así, pasadas un par de semanas en Nature del último terremoto, se decretó el estado de alerta. Toda la población fue conminada a evacuar y dirigirse a los refugios. Tratando de que no cundiera el pánico. Las autoridades, deseando dar la apariencia de tener controlada la situación, divulgaron que, pese a que una amenaza iba a llegar desde el espacio, la gente estaría a salvo en los subterráneos que se habían estado construyendo y habilitando precisamente a tal propósito. Martin fue con sus hijos y acompañado por Steph. La modelo no pudo reunirse con Trent quien al parecer fue evacuado a otro refugio. 

-¿Cuándo podremos salir, tía Steph?- Preguntó David con una mezcla de miedo, impaciencia y curiosidad.-  
-Seguro que pronto, cariño. Cuando acaben con esa amenaza.  
-Dicen que son meteoritos.- Comentó el crío con tono lleno de temor.- Y que se van a estrellar.  
-Pero aquí no nos harán nada y además, con lo poderosos que son lo saiyajin y lo buenos que son nuestros aviones, ni siquiera podrán llegar.- Le sonrió animosamente su tía.- 

 

El crio asintió con gesto más aliviado en tanto Stephanie le acariciaba una mejilla. Por su parte Martin acomodó a la pequeña Leah en el cuartito que les habían concedido. Los padres del chico estaban en otro cercano. Así como los de Steph, que tampoco estaban lejos. Por lo menos la familia estaría reunida. Bueno, faltaban dos de sus miembros. Uno murió trágicamente y todos le nombraban con afecto pidiéndole que, desde el Cielo, velase por ellos. En cambio nadie se atrevía a mentar a la gran ausente.

-Ahora es mejor que Dap no esté aquí. - Pensaba su esposo.- Al menos ella estará segura en la Tierra…

 

Por su parte el alto mando estaba haciendo los preparativos. Las Fairy Five y los mejores científicos del planeta estaban congregados en el centro estratégico, protegidos a varias decenas de metros bajo tierra entre paredes blindadas. Desde allí hacían cálculos y daban los datos precisos. 

-¡Tenemos que acelerar! - Arengaba el doctor Adams.-   
-Sí, ya he enviado mis estimaciones de velocidad, dirección y posible trayectoria de impacto.- Le respondió Scott.-   
-La escuadrilla está lista para salir.- Notificó Keiko que estaba como enlace de comunicaciones con el mando militar.-  
-¡Qué Dios les acompañe! - Afirmó Emma con ferviente devoción.-   
-El primero de los asteroides está en curso de colisión con el hemisferio norte del planeta. Impactará en apenas ocho horas si no se le detiene o desvía.- Comentó Franklin.-   
-El segundo llegará en apenas diez, su punto de impacto está situado algo más al sur, cerca de la zona ecuatorial.- Les indicó Wina quien, con tono entrecortado y lleno de consternación, agregó.- Y después… viene eso…  
-Sí. Aunque por ahora vamos a tratar de centrarnos en sus dos acompañantes.- Afirmó la madre de la joven científica.- He estado repasando las últimas actualizaciones y los varitech están listos.  
-¿De verdad van a usar misiles nucleares a tan corta distancia?- Inquirió Keiko, objetando con temor.- Eso llenará de radiación gran parte de la atmósfera.   
-No hay otra alternativa. Los cazas atacarán al segundo de los asteroides en tanto los saiyajin se centrarán en el primero. La SSP-2 ya está en posición para disparar todas sus baterías contra ambos, a medida que se vayan acercando.  
-Sí.- Suspiró Clyde comentando con pesar.- Y eso no tendrá importancia cuando llegue la estrella. De por sí tiene mucha más radiación y emite muchísimos más rayos gamma que cualquier bomba que podamos tirar nosotros.  
-Ojalá resulte, al menos en tanto tengamos una mínima esperanza merece la pena resistir. Quizás esa estrella pase cerca y no nos alcance.- Musitó Wina, dado que ni ella misma lo creía.- 

 

Los demás le dedicaron unas apenadas miradas. Todos eran conscientes de que, dada la enorme fuerza gravitatoria de esa estrella, unida a la del propio planeta, eso era imposible. Pero allí estaban, quizás si que hubiera un milagro y la estrella de neutrones atravesara Nature sin destruirlo. Posiblemente muchas personas fueran capaces de sobrevivir. Eso en el mejor de los casos. Luego estaba el peligro de esa enorme fuente de radiación que sin duda atravesaría las paredes de cualquier refugio por impenetrable que fuera matando toda forma de vida en el planeta. Y todos los científicos que allí estaban lo sabían. Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Al menos muchos de los habitantes de Nature fueron evacuados a la SSP-2. Se hizo por sorteo, alegando que parte de la población no cabía en los refugios y que, sencillamente, tenían que distribuirles. Por supuesto no se dijo la verdad. Aquellos afortunados podrían ser los únicos supervivientes. Y pese a que sus padres se lo rogaron e insistieron, Wina no quiso apartarse de su lado.

-Sois lo más preciado que tengo. Me adoptasteis y me habéis amado como a vuestra hija. Y yo os quiero de la misma forma. No sería capaz de irme dejándoos aquí, pase lo que pase, quiero estar a vuestro lado.- Reflexionó la chica haciendo que ambos se emocionaran.- 

 

En otro refugio estaban Giaal y Naya con Maggie y gran parte del personal sanitario juntos con los pacientes. Era una zona subterránea acondicionada como hospital. Se podía acceder a ella desde otros lugares de aquella densa red de corredores y búnkeres. Con todo el instrumental, camas y los mejores aparatos médicos que pudieron reunir, aguardaban con tensión y temor.

-Hubiese preferido estar fuera disparando contra esos meteoritos.- Comentó Giaal.-  
-Eres más necesario aquí.- Le consoló su hermana.- Fuera ya hay potencia de fuego más que suficiente.  
-Mi esposo y mi hija están ahí fuera.- Intervino una preocupada Maggie, que no obstante, comentó.- No dejo de rezar a Dios para que proteja sus vidas y las de todos nosotros.  
-Entre todos triunfarán. Son de los guerreros más poderosos que jamás haya visto.- Le comentó Giaal queriendo ser más positivo ahora.- Y no están solos.

 

Eso pareció animar a la jefa de enfermeras. Quién estaba a su vez preocupado era Trent. Le tocó junto con Nelly y Dean, que cuidaba a su vez de su madre y de Clarisa, ésta última estaba con su hija Hipatia, tan asustada y preocupada, como el abogado por su novia y el resto de las personas a quienes conocía. Y, sobre todo, y pese a que le fuera difícil de admitir, el joven letrado se inquietaba por su antigua defendida. Esa Arcoily a la que pudo saludar un par de veces tras el juicio.

-Sé que lo más probable es que no te vuelva a ver.- Meditó con amargura.- Y lo lamento…

 

La aludida estaba por su parte lista, como el resto de los pilotos, para salir en su misión. Tras entrenar por un par de semanas había conseguido en efecto dominar muy bien ese tipo de aeronave. Ya vestida con su mono de piloto y llevando el casco en sus manos, vio acercarse a la capitana Hunter quien iba igualmente ataviada.

-Llegó la hora de la verdad. ¿Estás preparada?  
-Lo estoy.- Convino la Arcoily.-   
-Vamos entonces.- Le indicó Susan quien llamó al resto de la dotación para que se reunieran en una gran sala antes de despegar.-

 

Y los saiyajin esperaban por su parte en la legación de su mundo. Kiros, junto con su hija y Jalix, serían los que iban a dirigir el ataque. Otros, como los padres de Thalia y la propia joven alumna de Gloria, estarían de apoyo.

-Ya lo sabéis. Además de la vida y la supervivencia de muchos familiares, amigos, conocidos y aliados, nuestro honor y reputación están en juego.- Les dijo el embajador.- Vamos a probar una vez más de lo que son capaces los miembros de nuestro pueblo.

 

Meditando sobre eso, Kiros no comprendía porqué nadie había contestado a la petición de ayuda que hicieran. Ni desde Kinmoku, ni desde Nuevo Vegeta. Su mundo natal estaba más lejos, es posible que no pudieran llegar a tiempo, pero el planeta de la princesa Kakyuu no distaba tanto. Pese a ello, algo que tanto a él como a la Capitana Hunter sorprendió, fue que ese mundo parecía haber desaparecido de sus lecturas. Como si parte del espacio que les separaba simplemente ya no estuviera allí.

-Seguramente la influencia de esa maldita estrella es la que nos ha impedido contactar.- Pensaba el embajador.- 

 

Entre tanto los cazas estaban prestos a despegar. Todos tenían que actuar en perfecta sincronía. Los saiyajin concentraban energía listos para desplegarse en sus posiciones, aquellas que habían sido calculadas acorde con la trayectoria de aproximación de ese asteroide. A medida que iban dando la señal desde la torre de control los varitech se remontaron en el aire. Uno de los primeros en hacerlo fue el de Ángela, seguida muy de cerca por la capitana Hunter.

-Atención escuadrón.- Indicó Susan.- En formación rombo uno. Preparen armas y listos para sincronizar el ataque.  
-Recibido.- Respondieron casi al unísono los distintos líderes de las escuadrillas en las que esa agrupación se dividía.-

 

El gran asteroide fue bien visible a los pocos minutos del vuelo. Aprestando sus misiles los aparatos comenzaron un ataque coordinado. Al principio los impactos que ese enorme peñasco recibió parecían pequeñas explosiones que apenas si provocaban un tenue y fugaz resplandor…

-Las armas convencionales no le hacen mella, tal y como imaginábamos.- Comentó un líder de escuadrilla.-  
-No tendremos más remedio que pasar al plan B.- Declaró con resignación la capitana Hunter.-  
-Es mi turno entonces.- Intervino Ángela.-

 

Sin embargo, algunos cazas comenzaban a tener fallos. Eran arrastrados lejos de la trayectoria del asteroide y del planeta. Además de indicar unas cada vez más peligrosas lecturas de radioactividad.

-Un cuerpo enormemente masivo nos atrae, y no es este asteroide.- Dijo otro piloto.- Es también la fuente de una tremenda radiación gamma.  
-Regresen a la base de inmediato.- Les ordenó la capitana Hunter afirmando convencida.- Esa es la fuerza de atracción de la estrella de neutrones.   
-No podemos dejarlas solas, capitán.- Replicó uno de los oficiales al mando.-  
-Es una orden, mayor.- Le repitió categóricamente Susan.- Necesitaremos a todos los varitech disponibles para lo que todavía está por venir. ¡Repliéguense! 

 

Tras estas palabras sus pilotos obedecieron dejándolas a ella y a Ángela ante ese enorme pedrusco. La Arcoily se sonrió, comentando por el intercomunicador.

-Lo que siempre soñé. La gloria y el protagonismo para mí sola. Bueno, para las dos.  
-Ahora es el momento que estabas esperando para demostrar lo que vales.- Convino la capitana Hunter. - 

 

Su interlocutora no se lo hizo repetir, haciendo unas maniobras realmente increíbles, con las que fue capaz de controlar su avión, se puso a distancia de disparo. Su acompañante la imitó como buenamente pudo, y siendo Susan una excelente piloto aún así le costó mucho dominar su varitech para no verse lanzada fuera por la marea gravitacional. Logrado esto, le indicó a Ángela.

-¡Fuego y retirada! ¡Ya!

 

Y con total sincronía las dos lanzaron sus misiles con cabeza nuclear. Inmediatamente viraron a máxima velocidad poniendo toda la distancia que les fue posible. A los pocos segundos una gran explosión sacudió la parte superior de la atmósfera. Con precisión quirúrgica, ese enorme meteorito se partió por la mitad, siendo ambos fragmentos empujados lejos de Nature por la misma marea gravitacional que les había impulsado. El grito de júbilo de los pilotos que, pese a haber obedecido la orden su superior, estaban observando aquello en la distancia, casi las ensordeció.

-¡Los cálculos de sus científicos eran correctos!- Exclamó Ángela.- Debo admitir que son unos humanos realmente muy preparados.  
-Tenemos a las Fairy Five y al grupo del doctor Adams trabajando codo con codo. No podía salir mal. - Sonrió Susan ahora, aunque enseguida borró esa expresión, consciente de que aquello, por meritorio e increíble que hubiese sido, solamente suponía un triunfo parcial y así lo admitió al añadir.- Ahora es el turno de los saiyajin.

 

Y es que el otro asteroide se aproximaba incluso a más velocidad y estaba ya mucho más cerca del planeta. Aquí no hubiesen servido los misiles nucleares porque no habría dado tiempo a que los pedazos de ese coloso de piedra y metal se apartaran lo bastante de Nature. Por eso mismo, y situados en sus posiciones, todos los saiyajin dirigidos por Kiros estaban concentrando energía…

-A mi señal en tres, dos, uno.- Ordenó el embajador vía intercomunicadores.-

 

Aquel enorme objeto cubría casi una cuarta parte del cielo más próximo cuando la cuenta atrás de Kiros llegó a cero. Justo en ese instante él y los demás dispararon ondas de energía poderosísimas que impactaron en ese asteroide. 

-¡Reducidlo a cenizas! - Exclamó él tornándose en super saiyajin de nivel dos.- 

 

Todos incluida Gloria mantuvieron la energía que comenzaba a minar aquella gigantesca masa de billones de toneladas. Pero era insuficiente. La mayor parte recurrió a comer las alubias que tenían para recobrar energías. Kiros lo hizo también. Al fin, agotados como estaban, vieron como sus esfuerzos se coronaron por el éxito cuando esa enorme bola estalló en millones de pequeños fragmentos.

-¡Proteged Nature!- Ordenó Kiros quien, sin tiempo para celebrar aquello lo mismo que los demás, proyectó una barrera de energía para evitar que la onda expansiva de la explosión arrasara el planeta.-

 

Hasta Gloria tuvo que comer un par de alubias para elevar su energía. La muchacha se percató entonces de que ya no le quedaban más.

-¡Maldita sea! Y ahora viene mi parte.- Se dijo con preocupación.-

 

Sabía perfectamente que tendría que moverse a otro sitio para ocuparse de la última y definitiva amenaza. Sus compatriotas y su propio padre habían logrado destruir ese enorme asteroide junto con ella, y todos fueron capaces de proteger el planeta con su escudo de energía. De este modo salvaguardaron la integridad de los bosques, lagos y ciudades. Y deberían seguir concentrándose en eso si querían frenar algo de esa mortífera radioactividad que poco a poco aumentaba al aproximarse su fuente de emisión al planeta.

-Lo que ahora vendrá no será tan sencillo. Franklin me lo advirtió.- Meditaba con pesar.- Y demandará que lo de todo. Tal y como le prometí a Maray.

 

Pensaba en la conversación que mantuvo con ese muchacho, quien se ruborizaba todavía al tenerla cerca. Sonrió al recordarlo. Él, pese a todo, y tratando de controlar sus nervios, le contó cuando estaban reunidos apenas un día antes.

-Gloria, debes saber que es muy peligroso. Para empezar, primero tendréis que destruir ese asteroide que está compuesto de un material muy denso. Eso os desgastará  
-Tenemos alubias. Podremos recobrarnos.- Afirmó ella con seguridad.-  
-A pesar de eso, y contando con que tengáis éxito, después tendréis que enfrentaros a esa estrella.  
-¿Qué tipo de estrella es?.- Inquirió la muchacha con evidente interés.-   
-Es una estrella de neutrones super masiva.- Le explicó el científico detallando. – “Una estrella de neutrones es un tipo de remanente estelar resultante del colapso gravitacional de una estrella supergigante masiva después de agotar el combustible en su núcleo y explotar como una supernova tipo II, tipo Ib o tipo Ic. Como su nombre indica, estas estrellas están compuestas principalmente de neutrones, más otro tipo de partículas tanto en su corteza sólida de hierro, como en su interior, que puede contener tanto protones y electrones, como piones y kaones. Las estrellas de neutrones son muy calientes y se apoyan en contra de un mayor colapso mediante presión de degeneración cuántica, debido al fenómeno descrito por el principio de exclusión de Pauli. Este principio establece que dos neutrones (o cualquier otra partícula fermiónica) no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio y estado cuántico simultáneamente”.(Citado de la Wikipedia)

 

La risa de la chica interrumpió esa completa exposición. Franklin estaba ahora turbado y visiblemente colorado…

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó Gloria con un tono entre divertido y jovial que él nunca le había escuchado.- Es que no me he enterado de nada.   
-Perdona.- Musitó él con apuro.- Desde que trabajo con mi padre y el resto tiendo a ser demasiado técnico…  
-Me recuerda las veces en las que me explicabas algún examen de ciencias.- Repuso ella dedicándole una mirada afectuosa para añadir.- No te preocupes. Imagino que será peligroso.  
-No es simplemente eso.- Afirmó él, ya con un tinte más concernido y serio.- Esa estrella es altamente radioactiva. Y su fuente de radiación es letal. Hasta para un saiyajin. Ésta por suerte no es un pulsar, pero aun así… debes tener cuidado, por favor.- Le suplicó él.- No te acerques demasiado o no sobrevivirás. No importa lo fuerte que seas. Además, esa estrella es tan densa que apenas un mínimo fragmento pesaría cientos de miles de toneladas. Es virtualmente indestructible. Quizás no merezca la pena ni intentarlo…

 

Aquellas últimas palabras podrían dar la impresión de haber sido pronunciadas por un cobarde. Sin embargo ella sabía que no era ese el caso. A fin de cuentas si esa estrella impactaba en el planeta todos iban a morir y Franklin nunca se quejó por eso. Y es que mirándole a los ojos, Gloria al fin entendió lo importante que ella era para ese muchacho. Aquello la conmovió como pocas cosas en su vida. A pesar de su rígida educación en Nuevo Vegeta, o quizás precisamente por ella, la joven lo comprendió. Él la quería tanto que no deseaba perderla, aun a costa de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, no podía ser tan egoísta. Aunque fuera por amor. Más bien al contrario. Pensaba en las palabras de su abuela, pero también en las de la noble Seira e incluso en las de la reina Aiona acerca del amor y el afecto hacia los demás y de cómo eso le darían mucha más fuerza y determinación. Y, por supuesto, recordó lo que Maray le dijera.

-Lo empiezo a comprender.- Musitó.-  
-Sabía que lo harías.- Sonrió débilmente el chico creyendo que se refería a su advertencia.-

 

Sin embargo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y para sorpresa e incluso vergüenza del muchacho, la saiyajin le abrazó dándole un torpe aunque contundente beso en los labios. Al separarse le miró todavía sonriendo y le susurró con lo más próximo que ella entendía por ternura.

-Gracias por todo, Franklin. Sé que no soy como las mujeres terrestres, ni que jamás podremos ser una pareja del tipo de la que te gustaría, pero quiero que sepas que me importas.  
-Yo…- Acertó a balbucir el joven, sin ser capaz de articular palabra.-  
-Déjalo así.- Le pidió la chica.- Y recuérdame de este modo…yo haré lo que tengo que hacer. Para eso vine a este mundo…

 

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando al anonadado chico sin palabras. Ahora Gloria había llegado al lugar donde, según los cálculos efectuados por Franklin, tendría mejores posibilidades de reunir energía. Las perspectivas no eran demasiado buenas. Estaba algo cansada tras haber ayudado a destruir esos meteoritos y había cometido ese error de agotar prematuramente sus alubias. Quizás se precipitó por falta de experiencia. Aunque su caso en eso era el mismo que el resto de los saiyajin, incluyendo a su propio padre, Kiros. Y es que, realmente, destruir aquel asteroide tan enorme resultó una tarea harto complicada y exigente. Empero, el reto que tenía por delante era todavía mucho más difícil, y debería afrontarlo sola. 

-Aun así puedo ejecutar la Genkidama. Es lo único que puede tener alguna probabilidad de éxito.- Se dijo confiadamente pensando en su progenitor.- Padre, no te fallaré, ni a ti ni a nadie de este mundo, podrás sentirte orgulloso de tu hija ahora…y tú, madre,… espero que sepas que te quiero. Pese a que no haya sabido demostrártelo al estilo humano siempre te quise. Lamento mucho no poder decírtelo ya. Pero esto estaba destinado a suceder.

 

A unos kilómetros de allí y tras vaciarse en desintegrar literalmente ese meteorito de varios kilómetros de diámetro, Kiros quedó agotado. Al no poder recobrar sus fuerzas por la falta de alubias le evacuaron al refugio de la embajada para protegerle de la creciente radiación que estaba empezando a bañar la superficie del planeta. A través de la red de túneles pudo reunirse con su esposa en el hospital subterráneo. Gloria les dijo vía mensaje de teléfono móvil que volvería enseguida tras hacer una última ronda en busca de rezagados. Y que, una vez se recobrasen con más alubias de las que tuvieran almacenadas en los refugios, ayudaría a destruir esa estrella. Aunque la verdad es que ya no quedaban más alubias y ella lo sabía.

-Perdonadme. No quería mentiros, sé que no es honorable pero en este caso no podía hacer otra cosa.- Pensó la joven. -No quiero que tenga que sacrificarse nadie más.

 

El suelo se iba agrietando, la enorme fuerza gravitatoria de esa estrella de neutrones se sentía ya muy cercana. ¡Ojalá que toda la gente hubiera ido a los refugios! Pero no podía preocuparse de eso ya. 

-Necesito concentra toda mi energía vital.- Se dijo Gloria.-

 

Una vez más le vino a la memoria aquella conversación con Maray, más bien la disputa que mantuvieron. Aunque reconocía que fue ella misma quien, en su inconsciencia la inició, desafiando a esa jovencita y lanzando contra ella algunas ráfagas de energía que la derribaron. Aunque su rival, una vez se puso en pie sacudiéndose la tierra, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella sin parpadear, limitándose a sentenciar.

-Puede que no me conozcas tanto como crees. Está bien. Cantaré algo más acorde a tus gustos, solo para ti…  
-¿Más canciones? ¿Acaso no vas a defenderte?- Se burló Gloria añadiendo con sarcasmo.- ¿Quieres hacer que me sangren los oídos o que tu melosidad me desquicie? ¿Es ese es tu plan? Pues oye, puede que te funcione.

 

Y lanzó otro rayo contra esa presuntuosa aunque ahora, para su sorpresa , aquella chica lo recibió manteniéndose en pie pese a todo. Al tiempo que una música salida de ningún sitio resonaba.

-¿Pero qué?- Se sorprendió Gloria, inquiriendo con una mezcla de estupor y ligera burla.- ¿Acaso te has traído el equipo estéreo aquí?

 

Quizás fuera un sonido proveniente del holo teléfono de esa muchacha, el caso es que la música se elevó y ella comenzó a cantar. Pero su voz y su estilo no tenía nada de aquel cursi engolamiento de antes. Al contrario, transmitían mucha fuerza e incluso poder.

Lo gritaste bien alto,   
pero no puedo oír una palabra de lo que dices.  
Estoy hablando en voz alta, sin decir mucho.  
Soy criticada, pero todas tus balas rebotan (ricochet)  
me derribas, pero me levanto (shoot down).

 

La incrédula Gloria disparó en efecto dos andanadas más de energía, y esta vez más potentes, aunque tras impactar en esa joven se disiparon inocuamente. Maray no parecía verse afectada y en cambio su volumen y energía iban en aumento.

Soy antibalas, nada que perder, dispara, dispara (fire away).  
Rebotan, tienes la mira puesta, dispara, dispara.  
Me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio.  
Me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio…

 

En ese instante una tremenda luz surgió de esa intérprete, sus cabellos se tornaron de un blanco inmaculado elevándose hacia el cielo. A la par que una especie de zumbido eléctrico hacía temblar todo a su alrededor. Gloria quedó con la boca abierta, aunque no se achantó, convirtiéndose ella misma en super saiyajin….con su cabello refulgiendo en tono rojizo…

Liquídame, pero eres tú la que tendrá más que perder,  
ciudad fantasma y amor encantado.  
Levantas la voz…  
(sólo) palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos,  
estoy hablando en voz alta, sin decir mucho.

-¿Quién eres?- Exclamó la saiyajin que atónita, comprobó que ninguno de sus ataques afectaban a esa chica. Al igual que su propia energía que era barrida por ese inmaculado resplandor.- ¿Qué es lo que eres en realidad?

Soy antibalas, nada que perder, dispara, dispara.  
Rebotan, tienes la mira puesta, dispara, dispara.  
Me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio.  
Me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio,  
soy de titanio, soy de titanio.

 

Aunque esa muchacha elevó incluso su poder lanzándola contra el suelo. Gloria estaba anonadada, tapándose a duras penas la cara con ambos brazos. Jamás en su vida había sentido un aura de poder tan enorme. Ni tan siquiera entre los saiyajin. Y se dio cuenta también de que los ojos de esa chica había tornado su color de azules a dorados…

-¿Qué nivel de super saiyajin es este?- Se dijo asombrada.- Supera al mío y yo he logrado el legendario nivel dios.

 

Aunque tuvo que cubrirse de esas ráfagas de blanca energía, llena de pureza, levantándose trabajosamente….aquel era un poder tal que ya más que asustarla la admiraba…

-Es algo maravilloso.- Pudo musitar totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.- 

Piedra dura,   
la ametralladora disparando a los que corren,  
piedra dura, como cristal antibalas.  
Me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio,  
me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio,  
me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio,  
me derribas, pero no me caeré, soy de titanio.  
Soy de titanioooooooo  
Aaaaahh  
Soy de titanioooooooo

(David Guetta -ft. Sia - Titanium – Titanio, crédito al autor)

Al fin cuando la canción aquella concluyó, Maray volvió de nuevo a su estado normal. Había estado flotando como si fuera etérea ante el asombro de su rival. Ahora, todo ese tremendo poder cesó como si jamás hubiera sido desatado. La saiyajin no podía creerlo. Por su parte, la modelo la observaba en silencio con gesto sereno y grave…

-¿Quién eres tú?- Insistió Gloria con voz entrecortada por el asombro e incluso el temor reverencial.-  
-No soy tu enemiga.- Repuso la interpelada al fin con tono serio aunque suave.- 

 

Tras unos momentos para asimilar esas palabras la saiyajin asintió, para declarar doblando la rodilla.

-Te pido perdón, te juzgué mal, eres inmensamente poderosa, comprendo que Alex te prefiera a ti. Comparada contigo no soy nada. - Admitió Gloria con pesar y humildad ante la que consideraba su vencedora.-

 

Aunque, para su sorpresa, Maray se aproximó a ella y la tomó gentilmente de las manos haciéndola levantarse. Esa extraña joven movió la cabeza y negó con un suspiro de tristeza.

-Nada tiene eso que ver. Alex y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Al menos en esta realidad. Nuestros caminos se separarán porque los dos tenemos unas misiones trascendentales que cumplir. Para eso nacimos. Lo mismo que tú, Gloria. Tienes una misión fundamental que llevar a cabo.  
-No te comprendo.- Pudo decir la perpleja interpelada.- 

 

Maray le sonrió maternalmente, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y respondió con dulzura y pesar a la vez.

-Sí, sí que lo haces. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el destino lo dispuso. Todos debíamos de nacer para llevar a cabo tareas de gran importancia. La mía, junto a otros compañeros, será partir a un lugar muy lejano, una misión de la que el Cosmos entero dependerá. Tú Gloria, eres la adelantada. Deberás darnos a todos el tiempo suficiente. Tienes que frenar el caos y la destrucción que se acercan a este planeta. Escribirás unas páginas gloriosas, como tu propio nombre. Tendrás que ser como la canción, titanio. Y resistir incluso lo imposible. Será un enorme sacrificio, de hecho será el sacrificio supremo para ti. Y en el fondo, tú siempre lo has sabido. Tu nacimiento y tu vida fueron marcadas así desde el principio. Eron, y Galaxia en persona vinieron para comprobarlo…  
-Sí, es cierto.- Admitió su interlocutora con tintes reflexivos. - Desde que era muy niña tuve la impresión de haber venido a este mundo para cumplir un propósito…Mi madre lo intuyó y mi abuela Elua lo supo siempre.  
-La batalla final comenzará a darse aquí, en Nature.- Le desveló Maray.- Y de tu capacidad para resistir y proteger a este mundo y a todos a quienes amas, dependerá en buena parte el éxito de nuestra misión.  
-No te decepcionaré. Te doy mi palabra. - Prometió solemnemente Gloria.- 

 

Maray le sonrió, ahora con mucha más amplitud, cuando la saiyajin quiso mirarla de nuevo sencillamente ya no la vio. Esa joven, o quien realmente fuera, había desaparecido. Ahora, concentrando su energía ante la cada vez más inminente aproximación de esa terrible estrella de neutrones, recordó también cuando fue ella quien acudió a visitar a la modelo. Estando en la terraza de su casa y tras el concierto que Maray y algunas de sus amigas y familiares dieron, incluyendo a Keiko Tomoe. 

-¿Te ha gustado el concierto, Gloria?- Le preguntó con suavidad en tanto la saiyajin flotaba en el aire aproximándose a ella.- 

 

Enseguida se posó a su lado, tras mirarla fijamente a los ojos asintió para replicar con voz queda.

-Al fin lo he comprendido. Y sé lo que debo hacer.  
-Nunca dudé de que así sería.- Le sonrió afablemente Maray.- Ahora puedo irme tranquila. Sé qué harás todo lo que puedas.  
-Quizás no baste.- Musitó la saiyajin.-  
-Eso no está ni en tus manos ni en las mías. También yo tendré que partir en breve. Hacia una misión que no sé cómo acabará.- Le reveló la joven.-   
-¿Esa trascendental misión?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, recuerda que te hable de que tendría unos compañeros, seremos nueve en total.- Le contó Maray.-  
-Incluyendo a esa sosa de Fiora.- Sonrió Gloria, pero ahora con un gesto más jovial.-   
-Sí, incluyéndola a ella también.- Admitió su divertida contertulia.-   
-Buena suerte.- Le deseó su interlocutora tendiéndole la mano.- Todos dependeremos de ello, lo presiento. Y no te preocupes, os daré todo el tiempo que pueda y salvaré este mundo. Aun a costa de mi vida.

 

Maray se la estrechó, Gloria no dijo más y se elevó en el aire. Aunque antes de partir la saiyajin se dirigió a ella una vez más y, con una leve sonrisa, le preguntó.

-¿Así que titanio, eh?  
-Así es.- Confirmó Maray.- Recuérdalo cuando llegue el momento.  
-Lo haré. En eso me convertiré. - Le prometió Gloria para, acto seguido, alejarse a gran velocidad de allí. – Y nada me impedirá llevar a cabo mi misión.

 

Así era, una saiyajin cumplía su palabra. Y ella más que ninguna. Ahora comprendía el porqué de esas dos canciones. La primera, titanio, le había mostrado que tenía que ser fuerte para cumplir con su cometido. La segunda, en cambio, le enseñó que esa fuerza debería obtenerla del amor que sentía por todos sus seres queridos y por el planeta.

-Sí. Ya lo he comprendido. Padre, madre, amigos, Alex, Maray…abuela Elua, Franklin.- Suspiró elevando sus brazos hacia el cielo con las palmas abiertas en tanto ella misma ascendía hacia el cielo.- Ahora más que nunca necesito vuestra fuerza.

 

Y entonces pudo escucharse aquella canción… la que oyó en ese concierto. Toda la megafonía del planeta la transmitía desde los búnkeres y era la voz de Keiko quien la interpretaba. 

Ooohh ooooooohhhh oooh oooh  
“¡Qué milagro es la vida   
Los campos son altos y la fruta está madura   
Así que saca tus manos   
Sí, saca tus manos   
Y tú eres igual que yo   
respiras el aire que respiro   
Y nosotros no lo entendemos   
Y nosotros no lo entendemos “

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Es el amor por todo lo que nos rodea, es el sacrificio que va más allá de uno mismo. La noble Seira tenía razón. - Repitió Gloria pidiendo a todos los habitantes del planeta.- ¡Por favor, dadme vuestra energía…dadme vuestro amor por la vida!…

 

E increíblemente su súplica llegaba al corazón de la gente. La mayor parte enseguida supieron lo que debían hacer, de algún modo se había instaurado un vínculo telepático. Giaal fue el primero en percibirlo y elevó su brazo…

-Susan. ¡Hazlo! - le pidió a su esposa.- Ordena a todas las fuerzas de Nature que hagan lo mismo.

 

La capitana obedeció a ese requerimiento. Lo mismo que el resto de las tropas que andaban diseminadas por los refugios, protegiendo a la población. Todos, incluyendo la Congregación del obispo Corbin, quien dirigiéndose a sus fieles adeptos, les ordenó.

-El Señor nos envía una salvadora. Elevad vuestros brazos y plegarias hacia ella.

 

También Sonia lo hizo. Y Martin con su hijo. Stephanie y Claire junto con las demás modelos les imitaron. Y una emocionada Maggie levantó su brazos deseando darle a su hija toda la energía y el amor que tuviera. Mientras todos podían oír maravillados esa música y su letra…

“Sí, nosotros no entendemos 

Y si no hacen preguntas no sabrás porque  
Así que decir una oración por el momento, mientras todavía hay tiempo   
así rezar por lo bueno y rezar por el amor   
reza por la paz y reza que sea suficiente   
reza por la salvación”

 

Entre terribles rayos y truenos e incontables piedras y todo tipo de materiales que se elevaban hacia el aire, Gloria resistió comenzando a formar una enorme esfera sobre su cabeza con todo el poder que estaba recibiendo…

-¡Vamos! - Pedía con tono entre suplicante y animoso transformándose en saiyajin nivel dios para poder controlar esa gran bola y resistir la creciente radiación que llegaba desde aquella colosal estrella.- Dadme vuestra fuerza…- Exclamó con sus cabellos ahora de color bermellón elevándose desafiantemente en el cielo.- ¡Necesito vuestra fuerza!

 

Y tanto Ginger, como su hijo Dean, Nelly e Hipatia, Scott y Clarissa, imitaron a los demás. Tampoco Sailor Lead Crow, ni Sailor Aluminum Siren quisieron quedarse atrás. Convenciendo incluso a Ti Nyanko y a Iron Mouse para que las secundaran elevando sus brazos… 

-Vamos.- Démosle todas nuestras fuerzas.- Las animó Akane.-   
-¡Animo!- Musitó Hipatia mirando hacia el techo de su refugio.-

 

Sus esperanzas era compartidas por el resto de los habitantes del planeta. Poco a poco Gloria iba obteniendo toda la energía posible de las formas vivas no inteligentes y hasta de los objetos inanimados…

-Necesito más fuerza.- Pedía ella haciendo crecer esa enorme bola más y más.- Por favor, dadme más…

 

Su propio padre, aun estando débil, quiso elevar su brazo hacia arriba y transmitirle todo el poder que pudiera. Lo mismo que Thalia y el resto de los saiyajin. Eso incrementó sensiblemente el tamaño de la esfera que ya tenía un tono azulado eléctrico. Era muy similar a ese color blanquecino de la masa de estrella de neutrones que seguía aproximándose a Nature…

-Debo salir al espacio. Debo ser de titanio. Alejar esto lo más posible de aquí. Tengo que parar esa radiación…Ser como el titanio, como ella me enseñó. - Se arengó una ya cansada Gloria que notaba la dificultad que tenía para respirar mientras se alejaba del planeta saliendo progresivamente de la atmósfera.- Y sobre todo, debo rezar por todos vosotros, y que todos recéis por mí…

Reza para que estamos en lo correcto   
Reza para que un día abramos los ojos, y   
Reza por ellos y reza por nosotros   
Reza para que un día podamos vivir como uno   
Reza por los niños cuyo tiempo está por venir   
Sólo ruego que nos perdone por las cosas estúpidas que hemos hecho… 

-Os lo ruego, enviadme vuestra fuerza, enviadme vuestro amor….- Suplicaba soportando aquel tremendo dolor que la radiación le infligía.-

Así que decir una oración por el momento, mientras todavía hay tiempo   
Así rezar por lo bueno y rezar por el amor   
Reza por la paz y reza que sea suficiente   
Reza por la salvación”

 

El cuerpo de Gloria se rebelaba contra aquel masivo castigo, hemorragias terribles la sofocaban cuando su sangre comenzó a manar de sus fosas nasales y oídos. Pese a todo, siguió apretando los dientes y repitiendo sin cesar…

-¡Vuestra fuerza!¡Necesito vuestra energía y más que nada vuestro amor!

 

En Nuevo Vegeta, los asombrados saiyajin sintieron aquellos ruegos y elevaron todos los brazos al cielo, mandando su energía. Sobre todo Elua. Lo mismo sucedía en Kinmoku, con lágrimas en los ojos, Kakyuu y las Star Light enviaron sus fuerzas…

“Todos vemos el mismo sol   
Todos los días se canta una alabanza de oro   
A la maravilla del hombre   
Sí, a la maravilla del hombre   
Y cuando vemos por qué no podemos ver   
Todas las riquezas que están libres   
Oh, no lo entiendo   
Sí, no lo entiendo”

-Madre, padre…os quiero… ahora sé que para este momento vine al mundo. - Musitó sonriendo en tanto reunía al fin todo su poder combinando con el de esa esfera y gritaba lo más fuerte que podía…- ¡Bola Genkidama, ahora! 

 

Esa gigantesca esfera de energía se dirigió con una enorme velocidad hacia ese cuerpo celeste provocando una increíble explosión que redujo a la estrella de neutrones a fragmentos milimétricos. Cientos de ellos cayeron no obstante hacia Nature atravesando en su camino todo lo que encontraban, incluyendo el ya exhausto y destrozado cuerpo de Gloria de por sí muy dañado por la tremenda cantidad de radioactividad absorbida. Con sus últimas trazas de energía la joven se interpuso como barrera viviente, de este modo logró evitar que esa letal oleada de rayos gamma atravesara Nature. Así, agotada por aquel supremo esfuerzo, perdió su condición de super saiyajin nivel dios retornando a su estado normal. Sentía como toda la escasa energía que quedaba en su cuerpo se desvanecía. Aunque entre lágrimas sonrió de la forma más amplia y hermosa en que jamás lo había hecho escuchando de fondo la hermosa canción que Keiko interpretaba sin descanso…

“Reza para que estamos en lo correcto   
Reza para que un día abramos los ojos, y   
reza por ellos y reza por nosotros   
Reza para que un día podamos vivir como uno   
reza por los niños cuyo tiempo está por venir   
Sólo ruego que nos perdone por las cosas estúpidas que hemos hecho “

-Gracias… a todos… os quiero…- Fue lo último que Gloria pudo susurrar.- 

 

Y antes del final, sintió que Maray y su grupo se habían unido en otra dimensión haciendo retroceder a la nada, al menos durante un instante. Eso podría significar años y la vida entera para otras generaciones. Fuera lo que fuera, todos la habían ayudado a salvar Nature, al menos durante un largo periodo de tiempo…sus padres y todas las personas a las que había llegado a querer podrían vivir en paz. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando vio a un encapuchado que sostenía un enorme libro que parecía estar ya en sus últimas páginas, sobre las que escribía algo usando una rara pluma.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Gloria. Ya poco falta para el final. - Creyó entender que aquel extraño ser le decía.- Pero tú ya puedes descansar… tu papel ha concluido.

 

Aquel fue su último pensamiento, antes de disolverse en la oscuridad. Y su dañado cuerpo, ya sin vida, cayó a plomo sobre la superficie del planeta creando un enorme cráter al impactar, desintegrándose. Fue entonces cuando, incluso en Nuevo Vegeta, Elua abrió los ojos mirando hacia el cielo…la saiyajin estaba junto con su esposo, los mismísimos soberanos y con Seira, en el salón de audiencias del palacio. Todos habían sentido ese inmenso poder y asimismo su desaparición...

-Mi nieta…- Musitó.- Ha cumplido su misión.  
-Se ha extinguido al igual que una estrella del cielo. Ella se ha sacrificado por su planeta de origen. Ha sido algo increíblemente valeroso.- Declaró el rey Bralen en tanto él mismo se levantaba del trono y se inclinaba en reverencia, lo mismo que el resto.- Siempre será recordaba como una de las heroínas más grandes de Nuevo Vegeta.

 

Aunque Elua no prestó atención a eso, cayó de rodillas sin poder evitar que las lágrimas le resbalasen por el rostro.

-Lo lamento, amiga mía.- Repuso una apenada Seira posando una afectuosa mano sobre un hombro de la guerrera.-   
-No hay nadie que se sienta más orgullosa que yo, y más triste al mismo tiempo.- Pudo decir la interpelada con voz entrecortada por el dolor apretando los puños y apenas siendo capaz de gemir. - Mi niña…has dado lo mejor de ti. Por amor a todos. ¡Perdóname!, fui yo quien no supe entenderlo. Jamás te dije… lo mucho que te quería…

 

Y ya nadie habló en el salón del trono, guardando un respetuoso silencio en memoria de aquella heroica joven de su pueblo. Mientras tanto, en Kinmoku, la princesa Kakyuu estaba tan asombrada como sus guardianas. De hecho todas estaban asimismo agotadas tras haber levantado sus brazos al cielo para enviar su poder a aquella valerosa joven.

-Alteza, Sailor Star Power ha cumplido con su misión.- Declaró Star Fighter con tono admirado y consternado a un tiempo. – Desde luego ha hecho honor al nombre que le pusisteis. Su poder ha superado al de una estrella.  
-Esa muchacha ha efectuado el mayor sacrificio que alguien puede hacer.- Convino Maker con asombro.-  
-Ha salvado a su mundo.- Afirmó Healer, con visible emoción a su vez.- A costa de su vida.  
-Sí, así es.- Suspiró la princesa, afirmando con tristeza.- Ahora comprendo a Serenity y a Endimión. Es muy dura esta tarea. Tras tiempos de zozobra al fin Gloria se encaminó hacia la Luz, pero eso le ha costado perecer. Era un dilema sin solución. A esto estaba destinada desde su nacimiento…

 

Y en su zona de observación la propia Galaxia musitó, sentada en su trono.

-Esa muchacha lo ha conseguido. Su enorme poder ha desaparecido pero logró cumplir su cometido. Ahora les toca a los demás…

 

En Nature, Kiros tampoco pudo evitar llorar devastado. Sintiéndose impotente al no haber sido capaz de ayudar a su hija, pero orgulloso de ella al mismo tiempo. Maggie enseguida corrió hacia él, no tuvo que preguntarle nada. Ambos se abrazaron entre lágrimas compartiendo ese enorme orgullo y dolor. Y todos supieron que el planeta se había salvado. Al menos de esa terrible amenaza. Quizás el fin se hubiera postergado tan solo por unos años, o pudiera que ser por siglos. Eso ya no lo sabían y de momento no les importaba…

-De algún modo siempre supe que ella se iría para siempre.- Se lamentó él.-  
-Ahora está con Dios.- Quiso alentarle Maggie, quién curiosamente parecía estar más entera que su esposo. Sobre todo al sentenciar. - Nuestra hija gozará de la vida eterna a su lado. Irá al Cielo puesto que generosamente ha dado su vida por todos nosotros. Y no hay amor mayor que el de quien da la vida por sus amigos.  
-Quisiera estar con ella y decidle lo mucho que la quiero y lo orgulloso que estoy de ser su padre.- Gimió el saiyajin, desbordado por el dolor.-  
-Lo sabe.- Sollozó su mujer también sin dejar de abrazarle.- Siempre lo ha sabido.

 

En otro búnker, Keiko lloraba también. Meditando sobre las palabras que Maray le dijera

-Querida Gloria, todo ha sucedido tal y como ella me advirtió. Solo una estrella puede contrarrestar otra. Solamente el amor puro e incondicional es más grande que la mayor de las estrellas del firmamento…

 

Y es que aquella vez en que la joven modelo fue a verla, tras proponerle cantar en ese concierto, le contó.

-Interpretaremos una canción muy especial, que un día tendrá mucho significado. Tanto que valdrá por un mundo entero. Y serás tú quien deberá cantarla para que todos la escuchen y abran sus corazones.  
-No te comprendo.- Repuso la perpleja Keiko entonces.-  
-Lo harás. Cuando llegue la hora, serás capaz de cantar y conectarás a todos con tu hermosa voz. Nature te escuchará y gracias a eso podrán unirse y darle fuerzas a Gloria.  
-¿Gloria? ¿La hija de Maggie y Kiros?- Quiso asegurarse la perpleja pelirroja.-  
-Sí.- Asintió Maray afirmando con un tono teñido de tristeza.- Ella será la clave de todo esto…pero para ello deberá contar con tu ayuda.

 

Y ahora Keiko se secaba algunas lágrimas tras rememorar esas palabras proféticas.

-Gracias Gloria.- Pensó entre reconocida y consternada.- Te has sacrificado por todos nosotros y lo hiciste porque amabas la vida y a los tuyos. Nunca lo olvidaré.

 

Así fue, la radiación de esa estrella letal fue absorbida o contrarrestada por esa enorme y poderosísima bola Genkidama, y el resto bloqueada o desviada al espacio por el campo energético de los saiyajin y el de la propia Gloria. Thalia mirando ahora al cielo, totalmente exhausta, solo pudo sonreír entre lágrimas de reconocimiento y admiración.

-Gracias noble Gloria, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado y el ejemplo que me has dado. Eres una heroína de nuestro pueblo. Te juro que no te defraudaré. Me esforzaré con todas mis energías en ser una digna discípula tuya. 

 

Y cumplió su promesa. Tanto ella como el resto del planeta tuvieron que irse recobrando poco a poco. Tras la devastación, una vez más, los supervivientes comenzaron de nuevo, reconstruyendo lo dañado y llorando a los caídos, que fueron muchos, además de la propia Gloria. De este modo cada uno rehízo sus respectivas vidas. Así pasaron los años…esos años que el valeroso sacrificio de la saiyajin les había comprado, posponiendo por unos breves instantes en el devenir cósmico, el final definitivo de todo…


	52. El final de una larga historia

Tras varios años las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad en Nature. Al menos la mayor parte de sus habitantes regresaron a sus quehaceres diarios ignorando que el verdadero final no estaba demasiado lejano. Pero ese periodo de tiempo, entre la muerte de Gloria y de otros muchos que se sacrificaron por darle algo más de existencia a Nature, fue bien aprovechado. Se trató de un intervalo realmente convulso y lleno de cambios. Cuando al fin la amenaza de esos meteoritos y de la estrella de neutrones fue conjurada no se tardó más que pocos meses en reabrir las rutas espaciales de comunicación con Bios y la Tierra. Con Kinmoku y Nuevo Vegeta fue imposible dado que, para sorpresa de los astrónomos y militares, las regiones del Universo donde esos planetas se situaban daban la impresión de haber desaparecido. Nadie comprendía el porqué, salvo unos pocos. Por ejemplo, la capitana Hunter, quien, sabiendo perfectamente a que era debido, optó por mantener el orden en el planeta y disfrutar en lo posible de su familia. Su hijo Alex, ya ascendido a mayor, viajó de vuelta a Nature para estar con ella por unas semanas. Reunidos un día en familia, charlaron sobre lo que se avecinaba.

-Papá, mamá. Me temo que el final no está lejos.- Les reveló Alex con pesar.-  
-Sí, lo sabemos, hijo.- Repuso Giaal.- De algún modo lo hemos sabido desde hace ya algún tiempo.  
-Cuando el peligro de la Nada fue vencido la primera vez algo nos dijo que un día regresaría.- Le contó Susan a su vez.- Y nuestros amigos, Leval, Amatista y Mazoui, por ejemplo, también lo saben. Por eso sus propios hijos fueron a tratar de impedirlo.  
-Ellos tienen una importantísima misión, es verdad.- Admitió Alex.- En realidad, cada uno de nosotros hemos tenido un cometido. Eso es algo que Asthel y sobre todo Maray, me enseñaron.- Suspiró recordando especialmente a su novia.-  
-Sé que la querías mucho.- Afirmó Susan acariciando la mejilla de su hijo al tiempo que se apenaba por él.-  
-Nos reencontraremos, algún día, en algún otro lugar y existencia.- Afirmó Alex con determinación.- Lo sé…  
-Bueno.- Comentó su madre tratando de animar aquello.- Espero que puedas venir a ver a tus tíos Alan y Naya. Nos han invitado a cenar en su casa.  
-Claro.- Afirmó el muchacho interesándose a su vez.- ¿Habéis sabido algo de los abuelos?.  
-Están en la Tierra, me refiero a mis padres, claro.- Afirmó Susan.- Tu tía Debbie envió saludos, pasó con ellos las últimas fiestas. También me comentó que estaba pensando en retirarse, ya está cansada de tanto batallar contra los seres de las sombras. Al parecer últimamente estos no están dando tantos problemas como antes.  
-Presienten algo.- Afirmó entonces el chico sorprendiendo a sus padres.- Pueden percibir que, de uno u otro modo, el final no está lejos. Y eso nos afecta a todos, buenos y malos, luz y oscuridad.  
-Mis padres también enviaron un mensaje hace poco.- Intervino entonces Giaal.- Desean venir a estar a nuestro lado. Ellos también tienen alguna clase de intuición sobre lo que pasa. Sobre todo mi madre, que siempre ha podido leer las cartas del tarot.  
-Estaremos todos juntos.- Añadió Alex suspirando para remachar.- ¡Ojalá la prima Fiora, Maray y el resto de nuestros amigos estuvieran aquí!, pero eso no depende de nosotros. Los acontecimientos tiene un devenir que ya no puede ser alterado, es una corriente demasiado fuerte, solo algunas pequeñas cosas podrán matizarse…

 

Sus padres no dijeron nada, limitándose a reflexionar sobre esas palabras. El chico por su parte meditó sobre sus propias inquietudes. En efecto, ya faltaba muy poco pero todavía le restaban algunas cosas por hacer con la ayuda de algunas personas. Entre otras, debía resolver en lo posible todos los problemas creados por aquellos que fueron corrompidos por el poder del Libro.

-Al menos tengo una aliada y sé que puedo confiar en ella. Ha pasado por mucho y ha sido muy importante en esta parte de la historia. Me alegro de habérselo contado todo. - Pensó con alivio.- 

 

En otra parte del planeta Steph estaba muy ocupada. Tras la marcha de Sonia se había quedado como responsable única de la sede de modas Deveraux en Nature. Ahora tenía la ayuda de Claire. La joven modelo, tras su milagrosa curación y una vez la amenaza contra el planeta fue superada, decidió quedarse. Primero fue a Bios a ver a sus padres y consiguió que su novio Cristopher la acompañase de vuelta. Ahora ya no desfilaba apenas por la pasarela, estaba más volcada en echar una mano a Stephanie en la dirección y en sus obras apostólicas en la Congregación.

-Será maravilloso, le pediremos a Maggie que nos case.- Le comentaba a su novio.-  
-Claro.- Convino él.- Por lo que me has contado de ella es una mujer admirable. Primero, el sacrificio que hizo su hija y luego…  
-Bueno, déjalo, no me gusta hablar de eso.- Suspiró la entristecida chica.-  
-Jamás me lo has contado. – Opuso su interlocutor mirándola fijamente con sus azules ojos.-  
-Me es muy desagradable y muy duro.- Suspiró Claire, quien no obstante, quiso añadir con decisión.- Pero te quiero, eres la persona con la que deseo estar hasta el final de mi vida. Creo que mereces saberlo todo.  
-¿Tiene que ver con esa agresión?- Preguntó el chico.- Sé que te hirieron en la cara o algo así, pero luego te dejaron perfectamente. Al menos eso me contaron tus padres.

 

La chica movió la cabeza suspirando una vez más. Dar a ese muchacho esa versión tan suave fue una cosa que sus padres y ella decidieron. ¿A qué alarmar más a Cris? Sobre todo cuando tras ese “milagro” ella quedó realmente como nueva.

-Me gustaría que la misma Maggie te lo contase. Para que no me tomes por una desequilibrada.- Se atrevió a sugerir.-  
-¡Por favor, cariño! - Se apresuró a decir él tomándola afectuosamente de los hombros.- Jamás pensaría eso de ti.

 

Pero como Claire insistió los dos se dirigieron hacia la Congregación del Amor Solidario, el nuevo nombre con el que se había rebautizado aquello. Al entrar caminaron despacio por el silencioso lugar, puesto que no era hora todavía de ninguna ceremonia. Allí, arrodillada y rezando, la vieron.

-Ilustrísima…- Sonrió Claire, agregando de un modo más familiar.- Maggie…perdona por molestarte.

 

La mujer, algo más entrada en kilos, con el cabello encanecido y mostrando algunas arrugas, se levantó tras hacer una pequeña reverencia ante el altar y se giró sonriendo.

-Tú nunca me molestas, Claire. – Y añadió saludando al novio de la chica.- Me alegra verte a ti también, Cris. Decidme ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

 

La joven le contó esa conversación que había mantenido con su pareja y su interlocutora asintió. Tras tomarse unos segundos les pidió.

-Vamos a sentarnos a mi despacho. Creo que será mejor.

 

Los dos jóvenes la siguieron y una vez acomodados en unas butacas, Maggie comenzó a narrarles.

-Fue un poco antes de la llegada de esos meteoritos y de la estrella. Creo que tú, Claire, me pediste que hablase con el obispo o que le dijera algo sobre Sonia y su hijo, no recuerdo exactamente. El caso es que él había llegado un poco antes, yo me estaba marchando.  
-Sí, eso lo recuerdo.- Convino Claire haciendo memoria.- Te vi justo a la salida…  
-Pues entré de nuevo para hablar con él y le escuché rezar. O más bien dirigirse a una especie de señor oscuro…Me asusté y salí de allí. Decidí mirar en su despacho, y lo que encontré me sobrecogió.  
-Fue aquello que denunciaste unos meses más tarde.- Intervino Claire.- Después de que me revelases lo que sucedió.  
-Eso es. Tuve que disimular durante algún tiempo a fin de reunir evidencias incuestionables y recabé la ayuda de personas que sabían mucho de aquello. - Asintió su contertulia.- Y finalmente gracias a ti pude lograr que la gente lo viera.

 

Como Cris las observaba sin dar la impresión de comprender aquello, Maggie enseguida le puso al corriente.

-A los tres meses de morir mi hija, cuando Gloria logró destruir esa estrella, la Congregación se reunió para dar gracias y homenajearla…

 

Corbin estaba oficiando una ceremonia de agradecimiento e incluso de canonización. Ataviado con una vistosa túnica blanca rendía homenaje a Gloria Derail. Una enorme pantalla mostraba imágenes de esa chica. Los fieles estaban reunidos en la gran sala de actos del Colegio de la fe, y presidiéndolo todo junto a él se encontraba Maggie junto con su esposo. Ambos visiblemente afligidos pero al tiempo orgullosos. También la capitana Susan Hunter, con el doctor Ginga, su esposo, Scott, Clarisa, Franklin e Hipatia y Claire, con Stephanie Kensington, junto con Martin, que había sido nombrado nuevo director del centro hacía apenas unas semanas, entre otros, asistían con una mezcla de emoción, tristeza y orgullo.

-Nuestra hermana en la fe Gloria Derail demostró un valor y una generosidad fuera de toda duda cuando ofreció su vida para salvar a la de todos los habitantes de este planeta. Ya lo dijo el Señor, no hay un amor mayor del que da la vida por sus amigos. Y añado, y también por quienes no lo son. Fue una digna hija de sus padres. Siempre tendremos a Gloria como ejemplo de abnegación. Por eso, además de los homenajes públicos que se le han tributado en el planeta, como, por ejemplo, el bautizar una nueva ciudad con su nombre, quisiera elevarla a la categoría de mártir y santa en nuestra comunidad. A buen seguro ahora está a la diestra de nuestro Salvador, intercediendo por nosotros. Pero no soy yo el más indicado para hablar de ella aquí, sino su madre. Nuestra hermana y diácono, Margaret Derail, fue ella la que le inculcó esos valores de entrega y amor hacia el prójimo a su amada hija y es quien debe honrar su memoria. Por tanto, la invito a subir al estrado y dirigirnos algunas palabras.

 

Dicho esto Corbin descendió dejando su puesto a Maggie. La emocionada mujer subió portando una tablet donde a buen seguro llevaba escrito su discurso. Aunque no recurrió a ella, se puso el micrófono cerca y mirando durante unos momentos al auditorio se mantuvo en silencio. Al fin, después de esos instantes de reflexión, comenzó a hablar con tono suave y controlado.

-Buenas tardes a todos, muchas gracias por venir. Sí, el Obispo lo ha dicho, soy diácono de este lugar, pero sobre todo soy madre de Gloria. Y digo soy porque ella sigue presente para mí. Está en todo lo que me rodea. Mi hija fue una mujer valiente que supo cumplir con el destino que tenía reservado. Lo hizo sin quejarse ni rebelarse nunca contra él. Cumplió lo que entendía era su deber sin amargura, supo lo que era el valor del amor incondicional y tuvo un buen referente…

 

Todos murmuraron con aprobación, aunque Margaret movió la cabeza esbozando una tímida sonrisa para añadir con tintes de auto reproche.

-Sé que estáis pensando en mí, pero no os engañéis. Yo no soy ese referente. Mi hija vivió durante años en Nuevo Vegeta y de la mano de su abuela Elua y de otros nobles saiyajin aprendió el significado de las palabras honor y dignidad. Tuvo también a un padre cariñoso y ejemplar en todos los sentidos. Un hombre que siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y creyendo en mí, tanto cuando lo he merecido como cuando no. Porque amigos míos, yo no he sido una mujer digna de mi hija.- Suspiró, confesando entre lágrimas ahora.- 

 

La mayoría de los allí reunidos la miraron con lástima. Otros, como los miembros de la congregación, creían saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Maggie y asintieron, no obstante y para su sorpresa, ella añadió.

-Muchos pensaréis que hablo de mi pasado, de mi antigua vida. Cuando en mi juventud me sentía atraída por otras mujeres. Yo misma lo pensaba hasta hace bien poco. Todos hemos abogado y predicado para que esas personas que dicen estar enamoradas de otras de su mismo sexo reflexionen y vean la luz.

 

Hubo murmullos, muchos de aprobación, el propio Corbin asentía. Aquel parecía desde luego otro hermoso sermón de su diácono favorito. El obispo se regocijaba viendo el fruto de su trabajo. De como fue capaz de tornar a una desviada como esa en una mujer de fe. Aunque pronto quedó tan perplejo como el resto cuando Maggie, dirigiéndose particularmente a él, declaró, con un tono de creciente indignación.

-Pues se equivoca, Ilustrísima. ¡Usted mismo lo ha reconocido, mi hija salvó a todos los habitantes de este planeta, a los heterosexuales y homosexuales, a los creyentes y a los ateos, a los buenos y a los malos y en estos últimos estamos los dos incluidos!…

 

Ahora se propagaron más murmullos pero de asombro y enfado. Alguna voz se alzó incluso gritando…

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?  
-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al obispo de esta manera tan descarada?

 

Sin embargo, fue el propio Corbin quien, pensando en que este era un giro retórico más de Margaret, se levantó apaciguando a los fieles de su auditorio.

-Hermanos, no sé a donde quiere ir a parar nuestro diácono, pero en algo no se equivoca, todos somos pecadores, comenzando por mí mismo.  
-Dice usted muy bien.- Repuso Maggie retomando la palabra.- Los dos hemos cometido pecados realmente terribles. El mío fue el de acallar mis propios sentimientos y atacar a personas cuyo único crimen fue no ajustarse a la idea que usted tenía del amor. De los suyos prefiero no hablar…al menos todavía. Es mejor cambiar de tema y predicar sobre el amor, la generosidad y la entrega. Como enfermera jamás miré quién era mi paciente, sencillamente traté de ayudarle. Como persona fracasé cuando comencé a dejar que los prejuicios y el odio se colasen en mi alma. Pero gracias a Dios y a mi hija, al fin he podido ver claro. Es irónico, creí ser yo quien tenía que hacer entender a Gloria lo que significaba el amor, llevarla al camino de la luz y fue ella la que me lo ha hecho comprender, fue mi hija quien, con su sacrificio, me ha sacado de las sombras. Se ama a los demás sin tener en cuenta lo que son o lo que sienten. Nuestro Señor jamás censuró a los que amaban, sino a los que odiaban. Por eso, ahora sí que creo que, más que nunca, soy merecedora del Infierno. Por eso quiero pedir perdón. Y pedírselo a muchas personas, pero en particular, a Kerria Malden, a Mei Ling Chang, a Sonia Calderón, o a Daphne Carson, entre otras, ya que no supe comprenderlas. Cerré mi corazón y mi mente a sus problemas o sus palabras. Ellas tenían razón. Amar es hermoso y no depende del sexo que tengas. Ahora que al fin lo he comprendido quiero renunciar a este cargo y tratar sencillamente de ser una persona mejor.

 

Ahora los murmullos crecieron, algunos asintieron a sus palabras, sobre todo sus amigos y conocidos. No obstante, otros no tardaron en gritarle llenos de indignación.

-¡Traidora, desviada!  
-¡Eres una hipócrita!  
-¡Tú misma te has condenado, fuera de nuestra Iglesia!

 

Sin embargo Maggie no replicó a eso, se apartó del atril y su esposo enseguida se levantó para abrazarla. Por supuesto que, ante la mirada ofendida del saiyajin, la mayoría de los allí presentes guardaron un temeroso silencio. Más cuando Kiros declaró conteniendo en lo posible su ira.

-Quien quiera atacar a mi esposa se las verá antes conmigo. A ver, tal y como dijo vuestro Señor Jesús. ¿Quién tirará la primera piedra?

 

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a ese abierto desafío. Estaba claro que nadie estaba tan loco como para provocar a un guerrero de tal poder. Y fue en ese instante cuando Claire, con tono calmo y suave, tomó la palabra.

-Señoras y señores, tengo aquí algo que les hará ver…No simplemente lo que Maggie dice, sino toda la verdad…

 

Algunos de esos fanáticos asintieron entonces. Esa era una buena chica. A buen seguro que dejaría en mal lugar a esa traidora. Otros simplemente creían lo que Corbin comentó, interrumpiendo a la modelo.

-Nuestra hermana Maggie está trastornada por la pérdida de su amada hija. Eso es algo normal. No debéis mostrar ira, sino compasión hacia ella.

 

Lo que no esperaba el obispo es que la joven a la que él sanó tan milagrosamente le rebatiera espetándole con enfado.

-¡Cállese ya, farsante! 

 

Y antes de que él pudiera replicar, la muchacha conectó la tablet que Maggie había dejado en el atril con la pantalla gigante del auditorio del colegio. Allí comenzaron a verse imágenes cuando menos que turbadoras. El propio Obispo abrió la boca siendo apenas capaz de musitar. 

-Pero. ¿Cómo?...

 

Fue terrible, pero sin ser capaz de saber cómo, vio aquel terrible momento, cuando su entonces novia Marianne le traicionó con Paulette. Y la terrible venganza que él llevó a cabo. No pudo imaginar quién fue capaz de grabar aquello. Aunque al fin lo supo.

-¡Ese tipo, fue él! - Se dijo maldiciéndole y preguntándose entre perplejo y espantado.- ¿Pero cómo ha llegado esto a manos de Maggie?

 

A su vez la mayoría de la gente estaba perpleja y horrorizada. Tras eso, en otras imágenes, la misma Paulette salía con un rostro demacrado y expresión entre resignada y llena de dolor, declarando entre balbuceos.

-Si alguien algún día puede ver esto, que sepa que ese hombre, ese que se las da de justo y de enviado de Dios, es un terrible maniaco. A mí me destrozó la vida, y también acabó con la de mi amor… ¡Pobre Marianne, incluso ahora te compadezco a ti más que a mí misma! Lo mío fue terrible aunque al menos duró poco. Pero tú tienes una tortura infinitamente peor, obligada a vivir con él día tras día y a fingir que le amas…  
-Estas imágenes las grabó esta pobre chica dos semanas antes de morir. Fue su último testimonio. – Intervino Maggie denunciando indignada.- Tuvo que deambular por las calles y prostituirse. ¿Por qué? Porque tras las terribles violaciones que sufrió, cometidas por los sicarios de su ”Ilustrísima,” se refugió en el Loten. Su familia intentó ayudarla a salir de ese infierno. Incluso la fundación contra las adicciones presidida por la princesa de Venus, junto con la cantante y reportera Katherine O´ Brian y la ex modelo Brenda Walsh, intentaron auxiliarla. Por desgracia Paulette fue uno de esos casos en los que ya nada pudieron hacer. Al poco, una sobredosis la mató. Esta desdichada dejó algunas grabaciones más. Fue la señorita Walsh, la mujer que llegó a dirigir la sucursal de modas Deveraux aquí, en Nature, quien me las envió.

 

Todos observaban con la boca abierta, Martin entre ellos, con el rostro demudado por el asombro y el horror. Comprendía bien aquello, pensaba en su esposa, pese a que él jamás había adoptado esos métodos. Aunque ahora, rememorando esa noche en la discoteca, cuando la vio con Sabra, pensó con arrepentida amargura.

-¡Dios mío! Estuve a punto de convertirme en alguien como Corbin.- ¿Y si a Daphne le hubiera dado por hacer algo así para escapar de esa terrible realidad que le impuse? De cualquier modo destrocé su vida, le privé de su verdadero amor…

 

Aunque fue la propia Claire quien desveló para mayor estupefacción y repulsa del resto.

-Y el ataque que sufrí, no fue el fruto de unos simples canallas homófobos. ¡Estuvo orquestado! ¡Tenían que desfigurarme primero para que usted me curase!

 

Ahora Corbin observaba a su alrededor enfrentando esas mirabas que le atravesaban con indignación y reproche en su inmensa mayoría. Más cuando en la pantalla aparecieron un grupo de tipejos, medio cubiertos con capuchas, que escuchaban las órdenes del imán Salim.

-Recordad, id a por la que está con esa desviada, será ejemplarizante para todos esos pervertidos. Y después, nuestro hermano Corbin se ocupará de todo. Haremos nuestro milagro para que él pueda hacer el suyo.

 

A pesar de todas esas evidencias, algunas voces se alzaron todavía en defensa del obispo, y una preguntó.

-¿Y si eso es verdad? ¿Cómo pudo el obispo hacer esos milagros? ¿Acaso no prueba eso que Dios estaba con él y que aprobaba sus métodos?

 

Aquello era mucho más complicado de explicar. Maggie lo sabía pero no ignoraba que la respuesta no podía ser difundida. De hecho, recordó cómo llegó ella a descubrirla. Tuvo después un interlocutor, quien, tras contactar con ella, le puso al corriente y le predijo que tendría confirmación de lo que le contaba. Así, al poco tiempo, paradójicamente recibió un mensaje desde Bios, uno enviado por la hija de la doctora Julieth Sullivan.

-Señora Derail. Soy Helen Sullivan, si no me equivoco usted habrá encontrado un cuaderno de tapas negras de cuero con cosas realmente extrañas escritas en él. No puedo decirle quien, pero alguien me ha contado lo que eso es. Es un elemento de mucho poder, capaz de alterar el destino, con una pluma especial se pueden realmente escribir acontecimientos que acaecerán. Le pido que, si también tiene esa pluma en sus manos, no escriba nada…Sé de muchas personas que han abusado de ese poder y al final se les volvió en contra. ¡Por favor!, tenga mucho cuidado. Al principio casi siempre se tienen buenas intenciones pero luego, de un modo u otro, eso te roba el alma y pervierte todo lo bueno que intentases hacer, provocando consecuencias tan inesperadas como terribles.

 

Y ella creyó esas palabras a su vez tan extrañas como impactantes. De hecho, su sorprendente informador se lo había advertido antes. Aunque desde luego que, con ese librito y aquella pluma en sus manos, tentada estuvo de poner algo. Finalmente tuvo una idea mejor. ¿Quién sería más indicado para eso que alguien con inspiración literaria y un corazón puro? No lo dudó y un día fue al Clargin, allí habló con Hipatia. La joven la miró con gesto incrédulo y hasta divertido para afirmar tras escuchar aquello.

-Tiene usted una imaginación prodigiosa. Es una historia realmente buena.

 

Lo cierto es que Maggie suspiró aliviada al ver que esa chica no la creía. Entonces fue más astuta y le comentó.

-Vale, me has pillado, pero es que no sé cómo continuar, dime, ¿Qué escribirías tú si tuvieras apenas unas pocas líneas y quisieras ayudar a algunas personas y denunciar a otras?

 

Y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que pretendía aunque sin dar nombres y camuflando eso como una simple historia de su invención. Al terminar de escucharla la muchacha se permitió meditar durante unos momentos y al fin respondió, tomando una Tablet que Margaret le había dejado.

-Pues... Pondría esto…

 

Así le escribió algunas ideas que Maggie no tardó en emplear, comenzando por Corbin a quién hizo olvidar que poseía ese mismo cuadernito que le había quitado. Después, escribió que deseaba conocer y poder demostrar la verdad. Y luego…por supuesto, tuvo la tentación más evidente que una madre pudiera sufrir. Devolverle la vida a su hija. Sin embargo y por causas que no pudo comprender, la pluma no escribió eso. Era algo que sencillamente no podía hacer. Se acordó de las palabras de su informador en Nature, y de la propia Helen quien además le contó.

-Existen agendas capaces de obrar grandes prodigios y luego está el Libro de los Días. En él se puede anotar cualquier cosa, pero hay algunas que no pueden ser cambiadas. Es como si fueran hechos fijos, tan trascendentales que deben suceder. En tanto, otros eventos se pueden modificar. Sé que le sonará a locura, pero crea que lo he visto. He conocido a una persona que escribió en ese libro. Me pidió, me rogó que le enviara este mensaje puesto que leyó hace ya tiempo que esto sucedería. Fue quien le dio a Corbin este poder. Y lo hizo sencillamente para pasar el rato y también por despecho. Ahora lo lamenta y solamente desea enmendar el daño que causó.

 

Margaret lloró llena de tristeza al acordarse de eso. Musitó en tanto tomaba aquella pluma.

-Cariño, no puedo volver a traerte, eso sería pecar del mismo egoísmo que poseyó a Corbin y a otros, pero al menos haré que algunas personas recuperen las vidas que debieron tener. Además, debo ayudarle a él, por algo confió en mí y esto es demasiado para uno solo.

 

Y tras ojear los casos que mejor conocía, se dispuso a remediarlos en lo que pudiera. Sin ir más lejos, añadió algunas líneas en la historia de Paulette. Y aunque no pudiera evitar su muerte, al menos se las arregló para que no acabase tirada en medio de un callejón sino que tuviera un mínimo gesto de apoyo y humanidad en la fundación de la princesa de Venus contra las adicciones. Ahora, escuchando esas voces airadas que eran contestadas por otras no menos enfadadas, decidió que era suficiente, tomó el micrófono e intervino para hacerlas callar.

-No sé qué trucos pudo emplear el Obispo Corbin, pero lo que es seguro es que se valió de la credulidad y del dolor de personas inocentes para manipularlas. Por eso yo le acuso…ante nuestro Señor y ante los hombres. Ilustrísima, ¡Usted quiso jugar a ser Dios! ¡Su pecado fue el del mismísimo Lucifer!  
-No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Lo oyes? - Exclamó airadamente él, una vez superada su sorpresa.- Hice la voluntad del Altísimo y lo volvería a hacer. ¡Las desviadas merecéis ir de cabeza al Infierno! Solo apliqué la justicia de Dios.

 

Susan entre tanto había llamado a la policía, con las pruebas allí expuestas y seguramente las que faltaban por salir a la luz, bastaría para detener a aquel tipo. Las autoridades no tardaron en hacerlo. Los agentes de la ley tuvieron que crear un cordón para sacar de allí a su Ilustrísima, en parte por los deseos de muchos de lincharle, y por otra, por la encendida defensa que de él hicieron algunos. Tras muchos esfuerzos se evitó que aquello degenerase en una batalla campal. Ahora Cris estaba anonadado, apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Una especie de libro mágico? ¿Estáis de broma?...  
-No, ¡ojalá fuera así!- Afirmó Claire aseverando.- Yo misma pude verlo, Maggie me lo enseñó y en él estaba escrita toda mi vida, e incluso parte de la tuya.  
-Bueno, pues podríais escribir algunas cosas más.- Les sugirió el chico.-  
-Ya no es posible, lo completé.- Afirmó Margaret aliviada al confesar aquello.- Y por lo que Helen me contó, en ese gran Libro se están quedando sin páginas.  
-Bueno, pues comprad otro.- Se sonrió el chico moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar divertido.- Hay que admitir que tenéis mucha imaginación. A ver si lo adivino, has mencionado a la escritora, a Hipatia Gillian. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí.- Admitió Maggie.-  
-Imagino que será un nuevo libro que está preparando. Seguro que os ha pedido que vayáis contándolo por ahí, a ver si el argumento gusta.- Elucubró él.-  
-Eso es. Lo has descubierto.- Concedió Margaret sonando con voz resignada. – Eres un chico muy listo…

 

Y es que ella misma se aseguró de que Hipatia alcanzase su sueño, con apenas unas palabras, “esta chica será una escritora famosa y con talento”…quiso premiarla por su bondad. Y en tanto Cris y Claire se despedían de ella, pensó que, lamentablemente no pudo ayudar de igual modo a Sonia.

-Al menos Mei Ling pudo regresar para unirse a ella en la búsqueda de Richard, y más tarde lo han hecho Daphne y Sabra…- Recordó pensando en otra persona que poseía esa revelación, alguien que ella jamás hubiera ni tan siquiera imaginado.- Yo no puedo hacer más. Sonia, sólo puedo desearos lo mejor…

 

Y es que la modelo pasó un tiempo muy angustiada buscando a su hijo. Eso fue antes incluso de que la amenaza de los asteroides y la estrella de neutrones alcanzase Nature. Después, pese a la alegría de la inmensa mayoría de la población por haberse salvado, Sonia estaba desconsolada. Lo único bueno fue que, un par de semanas más tarde, el tráfico de naves fue restaurado. La española tuvo que esperar todavía otros quince días más hasta que su esposa pudo volver. Al llegar Mei Ling a la terminal de desembarco donde su cónyuge la esperaba las dos se abrazaron, se besaron largamente y lloraron. No obstante, la alegría del reencuentro se vio ensombrecida cuando la modelo le contó en detalle.

-Como te dije por holo mensaje Rafa ha desaparecido y se ha llevado a nuestro hijo. He estado indagando aquí, buscando en cada refugio y preguntando a las autoridades de Nature si les han visto o localizado. Nadie sabe nada. Creo que lo más probable es que haya vuelto a la Tierra. La única que parece saber algo es Maggie. Ha tratado de ayudarme en todo lo que ha podido. Me dijo que tras perder a su hija no quiere que nadie tenga que pasar por lo mismo.  
-¿Perder a su hija?¿Qué le ha pasado a Gloria?- Exclamó la anonadada y horrorizada a un tiempo, Mei Ling.- 

 

Su pareja no se lo había dicho. Estando tan centrada en su propio drama personal, ni pensó en ello. De modo que ahora Sonia le resumió brevemente lo sucedido, la oriental quedó tan perpleja como consternada. Pero desgraciadamente nada se podía hacer ya por esa valiente muchacha, así que se interesó por lo que fuera que la enfermera le desvelase a su pareja. La española entonces prosiguió.

-Me dijo que quizás el obispo Corbin le sugirió a mi ex que se llevase allí al niño. Mencionó un nombre, Némesis, no sé lo que eso es, quizás un planeta o un lugar en la Tierra. Maggie no pudo averiguar más. ¡Por favor, Mei Ling, vayamos allí! Tenemos que encontrar a Richard.  
-Claro que sí.- Convino la oriental.- Iremos a la Tierra, pediremos ayuda a mi primo y al grupo de los guardianes, entre todos indagaremos y le encontraremos. Nuestras amigas nos ayudarán.  
-Sí, eso espero.- Deseó la española, agregando con extrañeza.- Me dijiste que Daphne venía contigo…  
-Al final no pudo ser. – Suspiró la oriental quien no parecía querer hablar de ello.-  
-Pero. ¿Está bien?- Quiso saber Sonia mirando a su esposa con perplejidad y algo de inquietud, su expresión desde luego era de tristeza.-  
-Tuvo problemas de salud. Ha tenido que quedarse en la Tierra para recuperarse. Pero seguro que vendrá pronto.- Afirmó Mei Ling tratando de recobrar la jovialidad sin conseguirlo.-

 

Sonia asintió, no tenía caso seguir indagando sobre aquello, bastante tenía ya con pensar en su hijo. Sencillamente le deseó a la maestra lo mejor. Por su parte Stephanie había atravesado también por un torbellino en su propia vida. Al poco de superar esa amenaza tanto ella como Trent dejaron su relación. Fue la propia mujer quien se dio cuenta de que ya no amaba a ese muchacho. Solo podía pensar en Martin y estar junto a sus sobrinos. Aunque para su sorpresa, cuando quedaron para hablar y tras atreverse a confesárselo, el joven replicó con resignación.

-Desde hacía un tiempo ya me di cuenta de que no me mirabas del mismo modo. Y que cada vez estabas más unida a tu familia.  
-Lo siento mucho.- Musitó ella.- Sé que es duro, y que pensarás que soy una despreciable egoísta, yo…  
-No.- Sonrió él, tomándola con suavidad de una mano para desvelarle a su vez.- Podría hacerme el dolido o fingir estar enfadado. Pero no sería justo, ni sería verdad. Si te soy sincero, me ha sucedido algo parecido. He conocido a otra persona.

 

Fue el turno de Steph de mirarle con perplejidad. Más cuando su ya ex novio le confesó de quien se trataba.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Repuso ella casi con asombro a la par que incredulidad.- ¡Es una asesina, una criminal! Ni tan siquiera es humana.- Denunció indignada.-

 

Trent guardó un embarazoso y culpable silencio, no podía desmentir eso, aunque finalmente admitió.

\- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Es más, sabiendo lo que tú acabas de decir, cuando la conocí llegué a odiarla. Pero ha cambiado. Ahora es una mujer libre y ha colaborado en salvar este planeta. Su deuda está pagada y quiere comenzar una nueva vida. Formará parte del ejército de Nature y yo… bueno, le voy a proponer que se case conmigo. ¿Sabes Stephanie? No sé siquiera si me dirá que sí o simplemente se reirá en mi cara, pero tengo que intentarlo.

 

Al fin, superada esa primera sorpresa e incluso indignación, la modelo suspiró afirmando con tono afectuoso.

-No tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie, más siendo como tú dices. Todos podemos cambiar y tenemos derecho a intentar ser felices. Te deseo lo mejor, bueno, a los dos, de todo corazón.

 

Y de este modo se separaron, aunque no con tristeza, siempre tendrían todos los años que pasaron juntos como pareja. Por ello, su relación sería especial, la de dos buenos amigos. De modo que cuando Stephanie llegó a casa esa tarde, aguardó impacientemente a Martin. Ya nada se interponía en su determinación. Deseaba decirle que le amaba y que quería compartir su vida con él.

-Quizás no me quiera de la misma forma. - Llegó a pensar.- Pero de todas formas estaré a su lado. Al menos cuidaré de mis sobrinos…

 

Por otra parte, Trent fue de camino a la base militar, allí aguardó. Al poco una mujer de larga melena castaña y ojos azules vestida con uniforme militar de faena, salió, al verle sonrió. Se acercó a él pasándole los brazos por el cuello y le besó apasionadamente.

-Vaya, abogado.- Comentó ella con tono meloso.- ¿En qué lio estoy metida ahora?. Tu mensaje decía urgente.  
-Quería verte. -Acertó a decir él.- Últimamente ha sido difícil.  
-Desde que la capitana Hunter me puso al mando de la escuadrilla de las Figther Ladies con el grado de mayor, he estado muy ocupada.- Replicó Ángela afirmando ya con más seriedad.- No deja de ser una ironía, ahora lidero a aquellas contra las que un día luché.  
-Veo que te gusta esa ironía.- Comentó agudamente él.-  
-No me puedo quejar, tras salir con vida de esa misión suicida.- Repuso la mujer, admitiendo sin reservas.- La capitana tiene mucho valor. Se ha ganado mi respeto. Y bueno, si este planeta va a ser mi hogar para siempre, ¡qué menos que contribuya a defenderlo!  
-Por eso mismo quería hablarte, ya que has decidido echar raíces aquí.- Pudo decir el chico, añadiendo con tono pretendidamente desenfadado.- Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche, si es que puedes. Para charlar con más calma.  
-¡Vaya! Invitarme a cenar ¿eh?- Se sonrió pícaramente ella, añadiendo divertida.- Seguro que luego querrás algo a cambio. No te preocupes, del postre me ocuparé yo…tengo un apartamento muy acogedor que mi antigua jefa me ha dejado. Supongo que para evitar que tomase represalias contra ella por testificar en mi contra.

 

Ahí Trent torció el gesto, no le gustaba nada recordar esa parte de la vida de Ángela y se lo indicó, eso sí, con diplomacia.

-Cada uno hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Eso ya está en el pasado. Nelly es una buena mujer y ahora…  
-Sí, lo sé.- Le cortó su interlocutora como si aquello no le resultase agradable, o incluso le pareciera aburrido, alegando diríase que con algo de malestar.- No sería tan estúpida después de haber obtenido mi libertad. No temas por ella ni por Dean. Si es de eso de lo que querías hablarme puedes ahorrarte la cena.  
-Queda tranquila, es sobre otros temas. – Afirmó su contertulio quitándole importancia al asunto.-  
-En ese caso, ¿ a qué hora quieres que quedemos?- Le preguntó ella.-  
-¿Te parece a las siete en el restaurante del barrio viejo?- Propuso el joven.-  
-Es un buen sitio, y caro.- Matizó Ángela con aprobación.-  
-Gano mucho como abogado. Tengo unos honorarios importantes, entre otras cosas gracias a tu caso. Me lo puedo permitir.- Aseguró Trent añadiendo.-Es más, te pasaré a recoger aquí.  
-Ahora estoy de permiso. Mejor ven a buscarme a mi apartamento. Te daré la dirección, luego tendrás que llevarme de vuelta. Ya sabes, para el postre. - Se sonrió la muchacha.- 

 

En ello convinieron. Entre tanto, los aludidos en su conversación estaban en el Clargin. Dean mismo se ocupaba de atender a algunos clientes en tanto, sentada en una mesa de la esquina interior del local, Nelly daba de merendar a una niña de cabellos oscuros como los suyos y ojos azules que rondaría los seis años.

-Vamos Aurora. Tienes que tomarte la fruta.- Le insistía con tono amable aunque firme.-  
-No quiero más, mami.- Musitaba la cría moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Si eres buena y te la tomas toda, la abuela Gin te dará un poco de tarta Sandy.- Le prometió su sonriente madre.-  
-¿De verdad?- Exclamó la niña con visible entusiasmo.-  
-Claro que sí, cariño mío.- Intervino la aludida, sonriendo a la pequeña.-

 

Eso pareció obrar el prodigio de hacer que la cría se comiera la manzana que le restaba. Su abuela asintió con aprobación.

-Enseguida voy por la tarta…¡Ay!- Suspiró Ginger entre nostálgica y divertida.- Eres igualita que tu madre cuando tenía tu edad. 

 

Nelly sonrió, ese era un bonito cumplido, significaba mucho más de lo que parecía. Y es que al fin, tras superarse esa catástrofe que se cernió sobre Nature, decidió vivir la vida y ser feliz. No dudó en aceptar la oferta de Dean, quiso formar parte de su familia y hacerlo en condiciones. Los dos se casaron, no ya solamente por ellos sino por darle una alegría a Ginger. Fue una hermosa boda, ella, pese a todo vestida de blanco, aunque por su profesión, no era precisamente muy pura. Pero fue curiosamente Maggie quien un día le comentó, un poco antes de la boda, cuando Nelly le expresó esa inquietud.

-La pureza, querida mía, está dentro del corazón y del alma, no en otras partes del cuerpo. Y tú siempre fuiste pura y buena. Ya es hora de que también seas feliz…

 

Emocionada se abrazó a esa mujer que parecía haberse vuelto mucho más bondadosa y dulce, pese a que Nelly nunca tuvo queja de ella. Es más, siendo ahora la obispo de Nature hasta se brindó a casarles. Pero eso no fue todo. Antes de la ceremonia, tuvo otra maravillosa sorpresa. La misma Maggie, aproximándose a la novia, le comentó justo antes de entrar en la iglesia.

-Hay una persona que desea ser invitada. Aunque no tiene acreditación. Pero dice conocerte.- Le contó.- 

 

Nelly se sorprendió, aunque cuando vio a ese hombre acercarse su corazón dio un vuelco. Era un tipo alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul aguamarina. Nada más verla sonrió. La emocionada chica exclamó.

-¡Orix!...  
-Hola hermanita.- Pudo decir el interpelado dominando a duras penas sus propios sentimientos.-  
-Creo que, en este caso, no quedaré mal si le cedo mi puesto como padrino en la ceremonia.- Sonrió Giaal, quien estaba ahora junto a su esposa.- 

 

Por supuesto que la novia sonrió entre lágrimas. ¡Estaría encantada de que su hermano la condujese al altar! Y también estaba Wina, que ejercería de madrina. La chica vino junto con sus padres especialmente desde la Tierra, a dónde se habían trasladado a vivir tras el episodio de la estrella. La familia estaba trabajando en la sede de la Masters Corporation en Nueva York. Y la amiga de la infancia de Nelly le contó que se había comprometido a su vez con un estupendo muchacho. 

-Espero que vendréis a nuestra boda.- Le dijo con visible alegría y emoción.-  
-Claro que si.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-

 

Y también asistió Keiko quien además cantó en la ceremonia. Una canción que la propia Nelly le solicitó dado que unía la desazón de su vida, tras ser primero repudiada y abusada por su padre y después la llegada de Dean que poco a poco, fue llenando ese vacío y esa tristeza en la que estuvo sumida.

Y todo lo que recuerdo es tu espalda  
caminando hacia el aeropuerto dejándonos en tu pasado  
viajé 1500 millas para verte  
te rogué que me quisieras pero tú no quisiste

pero pieza por pieza él me recogió  
del piso donde abandonas las cosas  
y pieza por pieza él llenó los huecos  
que dejaste en mí a mis seis años de edad y sabes  
él nunca se aleja él nunca pide dinero  
él me cuida él me ama  
pieza por pieza él restauró mi fe  
en que un hombre puede ser bueno y que un padre puede quedarse

y todas tus palabras quedan llanas  
hice algo por mi cuenta y ahora quieres volver  
pero tu amor no es gratuito se tiene que ganar  
antes no tenía nada que quisieras así que yo no valía nada

 

pero pieza por pieza él me recogió  
del piso donde abandonas las cosas  
y pieza por pieza él llenó los huecos  
que dejaste en mí a mis seis años de edad y sabes  
él nunca se aleja él nunca pide dinero  
él me cuida porque él me ama  
pieza por pieza él restauró mi fe  
en que un hombre puede ser bueno y que un padre puede quedarse

pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza

pieza por pieza caí lejos del árbol/no soy de tal palo tal astilla  
yo nunca la dejaré como tú me dejaste  
y ella nunca tendrá que preguntarse su valor  
porque a diferencia de ti yo la antepondré y sabes  
él nunca se alejará él nunca romperá su corazón  
él cuidará de las cosas él la amará  
pieza por pieza él restauró mi fe  
en que un hombre puede ser bueno y que un padre debe ser grande

pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza  
pieza por pieza

(Piece by Piece Kelly Clarkson. Crédito al autor)

-Fue un día precioso e inolvidable.- Rememoró Nelly sonriendo todavía al pensar en él.-

 

Y a los dos años nació su hija. Como era evidente quiso llamarla Aurora, en recuerdo de la mujer que fue su madre. 

-Cariño, eres en verdad parte de ella. - Le susurró a su bebé cuando nació.- Y ahora empiezo a comprender el amor que mi madre tuvo por mí. Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y que intentaré que nunca te sientas falta de afecto.

 

Y mirando ahora a su hijita comer a dos carrillos la generosa porción de tarta que su abuela le sirvió, sonreía. Solo lamentaba que su “ hermana” Kassandra se marchase, dijo querer encontrar a algún otro miembro de su especie. Y también le confesó que no se hacía a compartirla con su nueva familia.

-Te deseo toda la fortuna del mundo.- Le dijo Kassandra al despedirse de ella, poco después de la boda.- Cuida mucho a tu esposo y se feliz.  
-Adiós, hermana.- Sonrió débilmente Nelly abrazándola para añadir con emoción.- Cuídate mucho…

 

Y Kassandra se marchó camino de Kinmoku, allí esperaba encontrar alguna pista sobre otros seres parecidos a ellas dos. Tuvo la ayuda del ya coronel Enzo Cortés, quien, por otra parte, se comunicó con otras personas en Nature…

 

Ajenos a todo eso, Nelly y su familia eran en efecto, dichosos. Ella no podía querer más a su hijita. Dean también las observaba muy feliz. Tras tantos años de sinsabores y vaivenes pudo redimirse y trabajar de modo honrado. No es que estuviera a tiempo completo en el local cuya propiedad compartían su madre y de su esposa, únicamente se pasaba de forma ocasional a echar una mano, de hecho tenía su propio empleo como técnico informático, encargado entre otras cosas, de la protección y seguridad de los códigos militares de Nature. ¿Quién mejor que él, un ex hacker, para ello? Y compartía responsabilidades con Franklin. Ese tipo era un auténtico genio y posiblemente se casara pronto. Si es que le hacía algo de caso a esa saiyajin…

-En los ordenadores es un genio, pero en la vida social… es casi peor que yo.- Se sonreía pensando en su colega y amigo.-

 

Franklin desde luego había ido ganando atractivo con la edad. Atrás quedaba ese bisoño muchacho que ya era todo un hombre. Sin embargo, se había ido centrando cada vez más en su trabajo, más aun tras esa terrible amenaza. De hecho , y aunque ni él mismo deseara admitirlo, jamás superó la muerte de Gloria. A su mente acudía aquel recuerdo del beso que ella le dio la última vez que la vio. Una tarde fue incluso al lugar en donde se había erigido un monumento a la saiyajin que hacía las veces de simbólica tumba. Allí, de pie y bajando la cabeza, más que rezar, la recordaba. No obstante, al cabo de un rato, una voz femenina le sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Era una guerrera sin igual, y mi maestra.- Escuchó decir con admiración y tristeza.-

 

Al volverse hacia esa voz vio a una mujer de estatura media, cabellos negros y cortos y ojos marrones.

-¿La conociste entonces?- Inquirió él.-  
-Sí, y mi mayor deseo es llegar a ser al menos la mitad de buena saiyajin de lo que ella fue.- Replicó esa joven, para presentarse.- Me llamo Thalia Mardok.  
-Franklin Gillian.- Repuso el joven a su vez.- Encantado…

 

Charlaron durante un buen rato y él la invitó a tomar algo. Quizás se arrepintió dado que esa chica comía como un batallón entero. Ella debió de darse cuenta tras devorar tres raciones de tarta y beberse cuatro batidos.

-Lo siento, mi raza come mucho.- Se disculpó algo azorada.-  
-Lo sé. Gloria era igual.- Sonrió el muchacho mirándola casi con ternura para confesar con voz queda.- Cuando te miro, por unos instantes me parece estar viéndola…

 

Sin saber muy bien porqué Thalia sonrió. Ser comparada con su maestra, aunque fuera por una nimiedad como esa, le sonaba al mejor de los elogios. Y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a tratar con un varón humano en esos términos. Bien es cierto que llevaba años viviendo en Nature, aunque tras el cataclismo como algunos lo llamaban, había estado entrenándose con tesón. Absorta en cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su difunta mentora no tuvo tiempo de intimar ni tan siquiera con los pocos miembros de su propia raza que vivían en Nature. Y ahora miraba entre curiosa e interesada a ese hombre. No era nada fuerte, eso estaba claro, pero a pesar de eso le transmitía algo, una especie de aura de bondad y seguridad que la fascinaba. De hecho, tras esa improvisada cita vinieron más y la chica supo que deseaba que Franklin fuera su pareja. Comenzaron a salir al modo humano y él hasta la llevó a su casa. Tanto Clarisa como Scott, los padres del joven, enseguida la tomaron afecto, e Hipatia lo hizo incluso en mayor medida. Las dos eran de la misma edad y compartían admiración y cariño por la fallecida Gloria…

-¡Y no, esta vez Hipatia no es lesbiana! No surgirá esa clase de relación entre ellas. - Se sonrió Alex leyendo aquellas páginas.- Creo que, tras todo lo acaecido, el Demiurgo ha decidido no repetirse una vez más…

 

El joven suspiró. También veía cuan pocas páginas quedaban ya…Muy escasas quizás para ir culminando los avatares de tantas personas que le habían llegado a ser muy queridas. Y es que desde que Asthel le confiara que él tendrá esa responsabilidad lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo. Demasiados sacrificios para todos, demasiadas penurias, pero eso contribuyó a que el gran volumen de tapas granates creciera. 

-Esas agendas han ayudado a que la historia creciera, pero también nos han dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Por suerte, casi al final, pudimos resolverlo, entre Maggie y yo. Desagraciadamente, ese casi, les ha costado mucho dolor y sufrimiento a bastante gente. Pues pese a todo, quedan partes oscuras que no pudimos solventar…alguien se nos adelantó.- Suspiró resignadamente. -

Y leyó algo más, sobre Trent y Ángela. En el restaurante, sentados alrededor de una lujosa mesa, los dos se miraban. Habían terminado de cenar y ella, sonriente, le propuso.

-Tras el postre vamos a mi apartamento. Quiero agradecerte esta velada.

 

Así fue, Trent pagó y los dos se dirigieron hacia el piso que Ángela ocupaba. Era aquel en el que su compañera de profesión Mandy ejerciera. Aquella chica dejó eso hacía años y pudo terminar su carrera. Ahora trabajaba de psicóloga. Alguna vez se vio con la Arcoily y le confesó que, tras años en compañía de tantos clientes, eso le había enseñado mucha más psicología que sus estudios. No obstante deseaba olvidar esa etapa de su vida. Ahora tenía novio y era feliz. Eso le comentó Ángela a Trent en tanto llegaban y entraban a la casa.

-La pobre solo teme que algún antiguo cliente la reconozca un día. Tiene miedo de que su pasado la alcance. Y la puedo comprender perfectamente. Me sucede lo mismo.- Admitió con un tinte más serio del que solía.-  
-No tiene porqué ser así. Ya has pagado por tu pasado.- Quiso animarla Trent.-  
-Siempre habrá gente que me reconozca y que no confíe en mí. La propia capitana Hunter no se fía del todo y no se lo puedo reprochar.- Sentenció la Arcoily con amargura.-  
-Escucha.- Afirmó el joven posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.- Yo confío en ti. Y no solamente eso. Ángela…te quiero.- Le confesó dejándola perpleja.- Y me gustaría que.. bueno.

 

Sin más palabras Trent dobló una rodilla ante la atónita piloto y de su bolsillo extrajo una cajita que entreabrió. Ángela vio entonces un hermoso anillo con un diamante, en tanto su pareja le preguntaba.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...  
-Por supuesto que no.- Fue la contundente y desmoralizadora respuesta.- 

Y ante la boca abierta del joven y su mirada llena de decepción, ella añadió.

-Soy piloto militar, y una Arcoily, una cosa es pasar el rato con un humano y otra muy distinta enlazarme con él. Jamás podría hacer eso. Lo siento, no lo digo por ti. Deseo ser libre, al menos en lo posible y mientras pueda disfrutar de ello.  
-Yo, lo siento, no quise ponerte en una situación incómoda.- Se justificó el abatido Trent.-  
\- Sé que tenías una novia a la que querías. Y nunca pretendí que eso cambiase.- Afirmó Ángela.-  
-Ella también se ha enamorado de otra persona, pero eso no tiene que ver. -Musitó el chico.-  
-Escucha.- Suspiró su interlocutora tratando de sonar conciliadora.- Nunca fui alguien que gustase de comprometerse. Mi único juramento de lealtad era para mi mundo de origen. Cuando allí se olvidaron de mí ya no me quedó nada. Agradezco tu ayuda en el juicio y esos sentimientos que dices me profesas, pero jamás podría sentir lo mismo y ya es hora de dejar de mentir. Siempre podremos vernos e incluso pasar algún buen rato. Sin embargo, eso será lo más que seré capaz de darte.  
-Agradezco tu sinceridad.- Asintió el abatido joven dándose la vuelta para marcharse.-  
-¿De verdad no quieres que nos acostemos?. Al menos puedo compensarte con eso.- Le ofreció la mujer.-  
-Veo que efectivamente no comprendes a los humanos. No es culpa tuya.- Sentenció él, para remachar con tinte de despedida definitiva.- Adiós Ángela.

La Arcoily le vio salir de la casa y cerró la puerta. Tras meditar por unos instantes se encogió de hombros y decidió descansar…

-Vaya, las cosas no siempre tienen un final feliz.- Se dijo Alex.- Hay personas que parecen predestinadas a la soledad y a la tragedia…

Por ejemplo, pudo ojear el caso de Daphne. Al fin, años después de que Nature fuese salvado, fue capaz de retornar. Acompañada por Sabra las dos descansaban en un hotel tras su llegada al astropuerto. Aguardaban a verse con alguien. De todos modos ninguna precisaba realmente dormir. La israelí miraba por la ventana observando desde la seguridad de esa habitación como el débil sol de ese planeta estaba a punto de ponerse.

-¿Has quedado con Stephanie aquí?- Le preguntó.-  
-Al menos, eso me dijo cuando hablamos. Le di esta dirección.- Contestó su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás sería mejor que os dejara a solas, para que podáis reencontraros como dos hermanas y hablar de vuestras cosas en privado.- Sugirió Sabra.-  
-No es necesario. Ahora que estamos juntas quiero que sepa que eres parte de mí y de mi…

Suspiró, iba a añadir vida, lo que sonaba algo irónico. Aunque su contertulia enseguida comprendió asintiendo.

-En ese caso me quedaré en la otra habitación.- Repuso la israelí que dedicó una mirada preocupada a su pareja, preguntándole.- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, ahora me tomaré la medicina.- Contestó Daphne sacando un frasco de pastillas de un bolso que tenía sobre la cama.-

Así lo hizo y tras beber un poco de agua se tragó un par de píldoras rosadas que extrajo de aquel frasquito.

-Con esto aguantaré.- Sonrió trémulamente.-

Sabra se limitó a contemplarla con expresión entristecida sin decir nada. Al fin musitó con tono culpable.

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad…Solo espero que puedas ver a tus hijos y que ellos…  
-Eso deseo yo también.- La cortó su pareja.-

 

Durante un rato no hablaron hasta que el teléfono de Dap sonó. Comprobó con alegría que era su hermana. Stephanie había llegado.

-¿Sí? Sí, estamos aquí, sube te abro.- Afirmó la ex maestra colgando al momento.-

Aun tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que la ex modelo subió. Al verse ambas hermanas se abrazaron y lloraron durante un buen rato. Daphne solo podía repetir entre sollozos.

-¡Steph, Steph!  
-¡Has vuelto!- Repetía su interlocutora del mismo modo.-

Sabra se mantuvo a una prudente distancia, comprendía que ese era un momento solo para las dos hermanas. Aun estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que, más calmadas, se sentaron y charlaron. A preguntas de Daphne su contertulia le contó.

-¿Dap?. ¿Qué te sucedió?- Se interesó la que fuera modelo.-  
-Es largo de contar, pero lo fundamental es que vine a ver a mis hijos y espero que a recuperar su cariño.- Contestó la interpelada.- Y esta vez, vengo con la persona a la que siempre amé.  
-Os deseo mucha suerte, a las dos.- Afirmó Steph quien, dedicándoles una entristecida mirada, añadió dirigiéndose a su hermana.- Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte.  
-Será muy difícil, más tras tanto tiempo…- Musitó Daphne con pesar.-  
-No te rindas y ten valor.- Terció Sabra.- Recuerda a Mei Ling, ella vino hace años a reunirse con su esposa y las dos fueron a buscar a su hijo.  
-¿Y lo encontraron?- Se interesó Stephanie.-  
-No lo sabemos.- Le contestó su hermana.- Esperamos que sí…pero hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellas. De hecho…

No dijo más, fue Sabra quien tomó el relevo para querer saber.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?  
-Mucho mejor, desde que Maggie tomó el control denunciando a Corbin las personas que aman a otras de su mismo sexo ya no se esconden. Todavía quedan algunas facciones intolerantes pero ya no son las que dominan Nature.- Afirmó alentadoramente Steph.-  
-No, en fin, eso está muy bien, pero me refería a ti y a tu familia.- Sonrió levemente la israelí.-

 

Y Stephanie les contó todo lo sucedido, fue sincera incluso confesando su amor por Martin, apenas dijo esto miró con gesto suplicante a su hermana y le preguntó.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por eso?  
-No, ¿cómo podría estarlo?- Sonrió Dap posando una mano sobre las de su interlocutora para declarar.- Por lo menos tú has estado con él cuando le dejé, apoyándole y queriéndole. Martin siempre fue un buen hombre, no merecía esto. ¡Ojalá que seáis muy felices!  
-Gracias. Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir al parque. Hemos quedado allí. En realidad, he llamado a David.- Matizó.-

Daphne no pudo reprimir una sonrisa esperanzada al oír el nombre de su hijo. Estaba deseando volver a verle y abrazarle. Tenía mucho que explicarle y quería pedirle perdón. Anhelaba de corazón que él se lo concediera. En eso pensaba cuando Sabra intervino.

-Id vosotras dos, yo no haría nada allí. Aguardaré aquí.

Y en esta ocasión, su pareja no trató de convencerla para que fuese. Ya sería complicado volver a ver a su hijo y tratar de hacerle comprender todo. Mejor si no tenía a Sabra delante para que fuese blanco de su posible hostilidad. Stephanie pareció convenir en eso.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- Insistió la ex modelo.-

 

Dap asintió, se levantó despacio, lucía un vestido azul claro casi hasta los tobillos y zapatos bajos, aptos para moverse con mayor comodidad. Su hermana iba más elegante, con unos zapatos de tacón y un vestido rojo de falda hasta las rodillas. Stephanie seguía siendo muy hermosa y estaba en la plenitud. Daphne se alegró por ella, lo merecía. Al menos que una de las Kensington pudiera ser feliz. Ella solamente se conformaba con poder abrazar a sus hijos y ser perdonada antes del final. Queriendo apartar eso de su mente siguió a Steph. Subieron al deslizador que ésta había traído. En pocos minutos llegaron. Ya era tarde, de hecho había anochecido del todo cuando entraron en el parque. Daphne se sentía nerviosa y algo asustada pero también esperanzada. Habían pasado años sin poder ver a su hijo, ¡ojalá que las cosas fueran bien! Deseando eso, Steph la condujo hasta la parte más al norte del parque en tanto le explicaba a su hermana mayor.

-Le pedí a David que me esperase aquí. Le dije que alguien quería hablar con él. Una persona muy importante.  
-¿No le dijiste que era yo?- Se sorprendió Daphne.-  
-Era mejor que te viera sin saber de quien se trataba.- Musitó su hermana pareciendo estar algo incómoda, más al admitir.- Bueno, en realidad no quise arriesgarme…

Eso no le sonó nada bien a Dap, le daba la impresión de que si su hijo hubiera sabido que se trataba de ella posiblemente no hubiese acudido. Ojalá que no fuera ese el caso, aunque enseguida lo sabría. Al fin, tras caminar un poco, un joven de metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente, cabellos claros y ojos azules, las aguardaba en pie, junto a un banco, observándolas con frialdad.

-Hola David, cariño.- Le saludó Stephanie.- Mira, al fin ha llegado tu madre…  
-Hijo mío. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte y hablar contigo en persona.- Dijo una ilusionada Daphne pese a todo.-  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Sentenció el muchacho mirándola con una mezcla de desprecio y malestar.- Has esperado muchos años para hablar. Sin querer saber nada ni de mí, ni de mi hermana. Y menos aún de mi padre.  
-Siento mucho no haber estado, pero jamás os olvidé, enviaba muchos holo videos por vuestros cumpleaños, Navidad, año nuevo y…

Aunque nunca obtuvo respuesta de su hijo. Y en muy pocas ocasiones de la pequeña Leah. Siempre se temió cual pudo ser la razón. Y esos temores le fueron confirmados abruptamente por David.

-¡Jamás los vi!- Replicó él dejándola helada.- Cada vez que la tía Steph intentaba ponerme uno yo salía corriendo de la habitación. Luego, siendo mayor, los borré.

La dolida Daphne miró de reojo a su hermana que bajó la cabeza musitando.

-Lo siento Dap, nunca me atreví a decírtelo. No quería hacerte sufrir.  
-Está bien.- Fue capaz de suspirar la afectada madre.- Entiendo que eras un niño y que posiblemente no entendieras qué había pasado. Pero ahora ya eres todo un hombre y sólo quiero explicarte...  
-No necesito tus explicaciones. Ya sé lo que sucedió.- Contestó cortantemente él.-  
-Al menos, escúchame, sigo siendo tu madre.- Le pidió ella.- ¡Por favor!

El joven sonrió con sarcasmo, moviendo la cabeza para negar.

-Mi madre murió, la mató una zorra impúdica.- Escupió.- ¡Tú la mataste, desviada!…

Sintiéndose ultrajada y dolida en lo más profundo, la aludida lanzó su mano hacia la cara del chico en un movimiento reflejo. Aunque en esta ocasión él se la detuvo añadiendo con aversión.

-Este es el último recuerdo que guardo de ti. También me acuerdo vagamente de verte en la cama de mi padre revolcándote con otra desviada como tú. Ahora en cambio, no te lo permitiré. No volverás a hacerme daño, ni físico ni moral.

Pensando en esas palabras Daphne sollozó dejando caer su mano una vez que David la soltó. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella vez en el colegio, cuando el niño la llamó desviada y ella, tan dolida y ofendida como ahora, le pegó. No pudo dejar de llorar.

-Lo siento, perdóname, ¡Por favor!- Le suplicó.- Lo siento mucho…yo…

Stephanie se aproximó horrorizada y llena de pesar por lo que había presenciado. Había querido juntarles en un momento de intimidad esperando que, tras tantos años, fueran capaces de hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero no pudo evitar oír lo que se dijeron, sobre todo por el tono que empleaba el joven. No tardó en abrazar a su hermana.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, David, es tu madre!- Le amonestó.- La hieres con unas palabras de una dureza cruel.  
-¿Madre, qué madre?. Nuestra madre has sido tú tía Steph. Siempre has estado a nuestro lado. Esta mujer sólo me trajo al mundo y lo hizo para guardar las apariencias. ¡Una auténtica madre nunca hubiese hecho lo que ella hizo, dejarnos abandonados a mi hermana y a mí! - Espetó el muchacho.- Ni tan siquiera vino a vernos cuando el tío By murió. Eso es lo que le ha importado su familia.

Aunque ahora Daphne, recobrándose un poco, miró a su hijo furiosa a su vez y apenas si pudo replicar llena de indignación entre sus lágrimas.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano Byron! ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo sentía por él? ¡Yo le crie! ¿Me oyes?...Igual que a tu tía Steph. No eres nadie para darme lecciones de nada…

Sin embargo eso distó de conmover o achantar al chico quien enseguida parecía encontrar las palabras justas para contestar, además de las más lacerantes.

-Puede que, hace muchos años, fueras una mujer como Dios manda. Pero decidiste romper con todo lo bueno y decente que hubiera en ti y lanzarte a un camino de perdición. Así que ahora no vengas a pedir nada ni a tratar de dar lecciones. De ti únicamente quiero que le des el divorcio a mi padre y que te marches. Él y la tía Steph se quieren, pero por tu culpa nunca han podido estar juntos como un matrimonio normal.  
-¿Sólo quieres eso de mí?- Gimió la pobre mujer sin poder evitar llorar.- ¿Es esto lo que merezco tras tantos años de desear volver a verte?  
-Todos recogemos lo que sembramos. Tú sembraste impudicia y pecado. Esta es pues tu cosecha.  
-El obispo te enseñó bien.- Musitó irónicamente su madre con evidente dolor ahora, bajando la mirada.- Te ha convertido en alguien a su imagen….  
-Y doy gracias al Señor por ello.- Afirmó David con tono lleno de orgullo ahora.- Porque, pese a que le denostaran por excederse en su celo, seguiré gustoso los pasos de su ilustrísima y también los del tío By. Y si hace falta me convertiré en un mártir como él. El tío Byron sí, tu propio hermano, asesinado por esos desviados y pervertidos a los que tanto amas y de los que elegiste formar parte. Solamente por eso ya no tienes perdón. Al menos yo jamás te perdonaré por lo que nos hiciste.  
-La misericordia de Dios es infinita.- Le rebatió su tía, recordándole con severo tono de reproche.- ¿Acaso no te han enseñado eso también? ¿O únicamente te quedas con las partes de los evangelios que más te convienen?  
-Lo es para quienes se arrepienten verdaderamente de sus malos actos. La hermana Margaret, la que ahora se hace llamar obispo por ejemplo, fue una vez así. Lo contó en numerosas ocasiones. Pero se arrepintió sinceramente y abjuró de esa vida llena de promiscuidad y degeneración. Por ello se hizo acreedora al perdón. Al menos eso fingió, nos engañó a todos durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, luego mostró su verdadera esencia volviéndose en contra del obispo.…quizás las impúdicas nunca puedan cambiar.  
-¡Corbin sí que era el mal, un manipulador y un fanático! - Le reprobó Stephanie a su sobrino, añadiendo.- Maggie vio la luz en todos los sentidos. También nos ha enseñado a perdonar y a no juzgar. ¿Es que ni siquiera ahora, con todo lo que ha sucedido puedes hacerlo? ¿Es que no tienes ni un pequeño rincón en tu corazón para la compasión?- Le imploró la ex modelo en tanto que Daphne apenas si podía mirar en shock a su hijo. ¡Estuvimos a punto de desaparecer, David! Eso debería hacerte reconsiderar tu actitud.

Y es que Stephanie sí que había hablado con Margaret. La nueva obispo de Nature le contó algo sobre lo que se avecinaba. Y le pidió encarecidamente que ayudase a su hermana.

-Dap está mal, muy mal. Pero con tu cariño y tu asistencia podrás endulzar la amargura que ha vivido durante tantos años.  
-Gracias Maggie. Eso quiero hacer.- Convino ella.-  
-De todas formas, suceda lo que suceda, dile que venga a verme. Tanto ella como Sabra serán bienvenidas.- Declaró amablemente su interlocutora.-

Y recordando eso suspiró entristecida, más cuando su sobrino respondió.

-No tengo miedo a cuando llegue el final. Porque he vivido de modo recto.- Sentenció el chico, alegando en una soflama más.- Son aquellos como Serenity y Endimión, los protectores de todos los pecadores, quienes deberían temer el día del juicio final. En eso Corbin tenía razón. El Fantasma de la Muerte llegará, enviado por el Señor, precediéndole en el juicio como los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Pero no dañará a los justos. Sólo a los que se hayan condenado por su iniquidad. Tú, tía Steph eres grata a los ojos del Señor. Y eso es así puesto que siempre has vivido con amor a Él, guardando su ley y te has arrepentido de cualquier mala acción que hubieses cometido en el pasado. Si tu hermana hiciera lo mismo, el mismo perdón recibiría. No está ciega, Jesús dijo a los escribas y fariseos, los ciegos al menos tienen una excusa, pero como vosotros aseguráis que veis, vuestro pecado permanece. Ella, como aquellos levitas hipócritas, no sólo no se arrepiente sino que se vanagloria de vivir en pecado, ofendiendo a Dios con su lujuria contra natura y arguyendo que su forma de actuar es correcta. Por eso, en pecado morirá, y solo las penas del infierno le aguardarán el día del juicio…

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta alejándose de allí dejando heladas a ambas mujeres.

-David, ¡por favor!.- Le llamó Steph aunque el joven fue insensible a sus ruegos.- Vuelve.

Aunque tuvo que olvidarse pronto de su sobrino y sostener a su hermana que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lo más rápido que pudo la ayudó a sentarse junto a un banco cercano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- Le ofreció.-  
-No, Steph, sólo quiero irme de aquí.- Gimió su destrozada interlocutora.-  
-Tranquila. Al menos podrás ver a Leah. Ya verás que guapa está, te he enviado holo fotos suyas. ¿Recuerdas?- Quiso animarla como pudo.-  
-Sí.- Sollozó Daphne.- Solamente deseo que ella no me odie también…No podría soportar otro golpe así.  
-No te preocupes. Leah es distinta. Me ocupé de que no pudieran influenciarla.- Aseveró Stephanie, agregando dolida. – Por desgracia con David no tuve esa suerte. A pesar de que lo intenté, incluso cuando Corbin fue descubierto por lo que realmente era, hay muchos que se negaron a verlo. Y desafortunadamente tu hijo se cuenta entre ellos. Para él, ese hombre es una especie de mártir. Solo te pido que no le hagas caso, tu hijo está muy dolido y guarda mucho odio y rencor. Pero creo que, con el tiempo…  
-No, Steph.- Suspiró su hermana llena de consternación. – Ya es tarde. Sé que jamás me lo perdonará. Y al menos en una cosa tiene razón, ya estoy sufriendo el Infierno. Ya estoy muerta…para todos los que una vez amé. -Musitó repitiendo con voz queda.- Ya estoy realmente muerta…  
-No digas eso.- Quiso animarla Stephanie llena de conmiseración hacia ella.- No es verdad. Yo te quiero, eres mi hermanita sexy, ¿te acuerdas?- Intentó decir con tono más desenfadado, aunque lo único que le salió fue un sollozo.- 

De hecho miraba a su hermana mayor con preocupación e incluso temor. Daphne parecía estar muy débil ahora. Su rostro desde luego parecía muy desmejorado perdiendo color a ojos vistas. Seguramente por el impacto emocional que había sufrido. A duras penas pudo caminar ayudada por Steph hasta el deslizador. La ex modelo arrancó y llegaron a las afueras de aquel colegio de la fe en la que Dap enseñara. Aunque por supuesto no quiso entrar allí, sería reabrir más sus heridas.

-Aguarda un poco. Iré a buscar a Leah. Ya es tarde y con lo deprisa que oscurece aquí no se ve nada. Está en actividades extraescolares. ¿Sabes? Le encanta la gimnasia rítmica.- Le pidió Steph tratando de animar a su hermana con una sonrisa en tanto le comentaba.- Ensayan hasta bastante tarde, van a ser casi las nueve.  
-Gracias.- Pudo replicar ésta intentando imitarla sin lograrlo.- Estoy deseando verla.

 

Estuvo durante un rato a la espera, torturándose con ese odio tan terrible que había recibido por parte de su hijo. Aprovechó para tomar una dosis más de su medicación, era muy fuerte pero no debía olvidarse de ella. Desgraciadamente cada vez le hacía menos efecto. Ya se lo advirtieron, sin embargo no quiso rendirse. Si al menos le daba el tiempo necesario para estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos valdría la pena. Todavía era humana, al menos en apariencia, y lo iba a aprovechar. De hecho, gracias a esa medicina era aún capaz de llorar, aunque al fin, tras enjugarse las lágrimas que habían vuelto a brotar de sus ojos, vio con alegría y alivio a Stephanie acercándose, y de la mano llevaba a una preciosa chiquilla de aproximadamente unos diez años, pelo rubio y ojos azules como los de Martin.

-Cariño, ésta es tu mamá.- Le recordó Stephanie a la cría.-  
-¿Mamá?- Pudo repetir Leah mirándola con curiosidad.- ¿Eres tú?  
-Hola tesoro.- Sonrió ampliamente Daphne abrazándola al fin.- ¡Cuánto tiempo he soñado con verte!- Suspiró entre sollozos de alegría. -

La niña no dijo nada, tras separarse de su abrazo siguió mirándola con gesto extrañado y le preguntó.

-¿De verdad que eres mi mamá?. Yo pensaba que mi mamá era la tía Steph.  
-Y lo ha sido durante todo este tiempo, cariño.- Admitió su interlocutora.-  
-Pero no puedo tener dos mamás, David dice que eso no está bien.- Objetó la cría.-

 

Al parecer a pesar de todo el esfuerzo llevado a cabo por Maggie y otras muchas personas con la propia Stephanie, todavía existían gentes que predicaban la doctrina de Corbin. Un grupo cada vez más reducido, entre los que desgraciadamente, tal y como pudo comprobar, se hallaba su propio hijo. Se hacían llamar los “Auténticos”, y habían tachado a la nueva obispo de traidora y vendida a los desviados. El resto de la gentes les apodaban los “ Corbinistas”. Eso le había explicado Steph a su hermana cuando iban de camino, al hilo de lo sucedido con David. Ahora, Stephanie matizó afectuosamente a su sobrina.

-Bueno, yo te he cuidado y te quiero como si fuera tu madre, pero sabes que, en realidad, soy tu tía. Tu autentica madre es Daphne, ella es mi hermana mayor.  
-David dice que eres una pecadora y que no tengo que hablar contigo.- Repuso Leah con cara de apuro.-  
-No, mi niña. Puedes hablar conmigo todo lo que quieras, y yo quiero, deseo contarte tantas cosas.- Pudo responder su consternada madre. – Porque supongo que querrás saber cosas acerca de mí…  
-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Es que no nos querías?- Inquirió la cría con tono entristecido.-  
-No fue por eso mi amor, eso nunca. Yo siempre os he querido y os quiero muchísimo.- Replicó enseguida Daphne arrodillándose junto a la pequeña y tomándole las manos entre las suyas.- Tuve que irme por otros motivos, pero ahora, lo único que deseo en el mundo es estar a vuestro lado…

No pudo seguir hablando, se llevó una mano al pecho y apoyó la otra en el suelo. Leah la miró asustada, en tanto Steph, con visible temor pero controlándose mejor, enseguida le preguntó.

-¿Qué te sucede, Dap?  
-Nada, estoy cansada.- Pudo musitar ésta intentando recobrarse.- Es sólo eso.  
-¡Mami!- Exclamó la niña.-

Daphne sonrió, esa era la mejor medicina para ella. Oír a su hija llamarla así. Aunque, para su inmensa decepción, la cría se estaba dirigiendo a su hermana, aferrándose a una de sus manos. Enseguida se hizo cargo. Eso era lo normal. Fue Stephanie quien crió y educó a la pequeña. La niña no conocía a otra madre más que a ella. Eso hizo que alguna lágrima le aflorase, sin embargo enseguida se las enjugó al tiempo que era capaz de ponerse en pie y pretextar.

-Estoy bien, ha sido un viaje muy largo. El jet lag espacial…Ya sabes Steph.  
-Sí, claro.- Asintió ésta que, pese a no creerse aquella excusa, no quiso asustar a la niña proponiéndole a su hermana.- Será mejor que vengas a casa y descanses.  
-No, prefiero ir a mi hotel.- Contestó Daphne.-  
-Como tú quieras.- Cedió su contertulia añadiendo.- Primero tengo que llevar a Leah a casa. Luego te acerco.

 

Daphne asintió, al menos había podido ver a su pequeña y abrazarla, la niña no la odiaba aunque tampoco sentía ningún amor hacia ella. Era una completa desconocida. Aunque eso era lo lógico, la abandonó siendo apenas un bebé. Todo eso caía sobre su conciencia como una losa. No obstante sería mejor despedirse de Leah así. Además, comenzaba a sentirse realmente extraña. Si era lo que estaba imaginando más valía que la cría no estuviese delante.

-Llamaré a Sabra, ella vendrá a buscarme, no te preocupes.- Pudo esbozar una sonrisa para acto seguido dirigirse a su hija y añadir, en tanto le acariciaba esa carita tan linda.- Cariño, me siento muy feliz de ver como has crecido. Te has convertido en una niña preciosa y si le haces caso a tu tía Steph en todo lo que te diga serás una gran mujer.

La atónita Leah no dijo nada. Miraba a esa señora, la que se suponía que era su madre, con perplejidad. Al poco señaló hacia ella con temor musitando.

-Estás sangrando por la nariz…  
-Es verdad, Dap.- Convino Stephanie inquietándose a su vez.-  
-No, no es nada… a veces me sangra la nariz, sí.- Pudo decir ella que se temía que los daños iban a aparecer antes de lo que pensaba.- Alguna venita, pero se me pasa enseguida.

Y tras unos segundos, ya sin dudar le escribió a Sabra un mensaje desde el teléfono, era lacónico y solo le suplicaba.

-¡Sácame de aquí!, esto ha comenzado…estoy en…

Apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, sus piernas se le estaban endureciendo como si dos barras de metal se tratasen, apoyada en el deslizador se esforzaba al límite por no asustar más todavía a su hermana y a su hija.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?. Allí el doctor Ginga y la doctora Rodney podrían atenderte.- Le propuso una inquieta Steph bajando el tono de voz.-

Y aprovechando que la pequeña Leah había subido al vehículo, Daphne le confesó a su hermana con un susurro de un tono entre triste e implorante…

-Estoy muy mal, Steph. Nada de lo que los doctores hagan podrá ayudarme ya. Ni siquiera el doctor Ginga. Sólo te pido que saques a Leah de aquí. No quiero que me vea así. Que no recuerde a su madre de esta manera. Me sentaré en un banco a esperar a Sabra. Vendrá enseguida.  
-¿Qué?- Se alarmó la ex modelo con expresión de honda preocupación.- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Te lo suplico, no hay tiempo para explicaciones.- Contestó la destrozada Daphne con voz entrecortada.- Ayúdame a llegar hasta ese banco.- Le pidió a su contertulia señalando uno próximo que había en esa calle.- Luego, vete con mi hija. ¡Vete por favor!- Sollozó bajando la cabeza.- Quiero que la última imagen que tenga de mí sea mirándola con una sonrisa.

Steph comenzó a llorar pero asintió. Sujetando a su hermana de la cintura la auxilió para que torpemente pudiera mover sus piernas hasta llegar al banco. A Daphne le costaba doblarlas pero al fin lo consiguió. Sentada ya, pudo al menos sonreír musitando.

-Gracias por todo Stephanie. Gracias por ser mi hermana. Ahora solamente te suplico que me dejes aquí. Y que sigas amando a mis hijos y a Martin por mí.  
-Volveré por ti. ¡No te dejaré sola! - Sollozó la ex modelo.- Ya verás como ahora que volvemos a estar juntas…

Aunque su hermana mayor sencillamente tomó una mano de Steph con una suya y sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el vehículo. Leah parecía estar a punto de salir para ver qué pasaba. La ex modelo comprendió y entonces se alejó de Daphne yendo con su sobrina. Al llegar a su lado abrió la puerta del conductor evitando que la niña saliera. Sin embargo, la cría preguntó entre curiosa y algo inquieta.

-¿Qué le pasa?  
-Nada cielo, sólo está esperando a unos amigos. -Fue capaz de decir Steph.-  
-¿Estabas llorando?- Se sorprendió Leah al ver el rostro de su tía, todavía con alguna lágrima.-  
-Es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver a tu madre después de tanto tiempo.- ¿Sabes? La quiero muchísimo, pero estoy algo afónica ahora. Me gustaría que tú le gritases eso desde aquí. Repite conmigo, te quiero mucho…mamá.- Sonrió Steph tratando de dominar a duras penas sus deseos de llorar, al añadir.- Eso nos haría muy felices a las dos. ¿Lo harás por mí, cariño?.  
-Claro, es muy fácil.- Asintió la pequeña quien, bajando una ventanilla, se asomó para gritar eso mismo hacia el banco en donde estaba sentada aquella mujer.-

Al oír aquello Daphne sonrió muy reconocida. Esas palabras serían quizás lo último que escucharía. Sin apenas fuerzas musitó.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Entonces el deslizador arrancó perdiéndose entre las calles. Daphne cerró los ojos…

Entre tanto la israelí aguardaba nerviosa en el hotel. En cuanto leyó ese mensaje se apresuró a salir directamente por la ventana. Planeó como si flotase en el aire cayendo al suelo y corrió al deslizador que habían alquilado. Montó dirigiéndose deprisa hacia el punto de cita que su pareja le indicó.

-No debiste intentarlo, aunque puedo comprender lo que mucho que significaba para ti.- Pensaba con amargura.-

Recordaba como había llegado Daphne a ese terrible estado. Todo empezó hacía años, cuando la amenaza que se cernía sobre Nature había interrumpido las rutas de transporte. Tras unas agónicas semanas de intentar buscar a alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para viajar hasta allí, finalmente Sabra logró algo.

-He hablado con Debbie. - Le contó a Daphne y a Mei Ling que todavía estaba con ellas.- Dice que quizás conozca a alguien. Pero que podría ser muy arriesgado. De hecho no me lo recomienda.- Suspiró agregando.- Es más, al principio no quiso decirme de quien se trataba, pero luego, cuando le insistí a la vista de vuestra ansiedad, accedió a darme la información.  
-Lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa para volver a Nature.- Afirmó Daphne.-  
-Estoy con vosotras, si Violette no quiere ayudarnos nos apañaremos solas.- Convino Mei Ling.-

 

La pelirroja se había ido tras mantener una discusión con Sabra. La israelí recordó como salió tras ella. Su compañera era muy rápida pero pese a todo pudo verla. De hecho Violette estaba esperándola en un cercano callejón.

-¡Estáis locas!, no sabéis lo que decís.- Sentenció la pelirroja en cuanto la vio llegar.-  
-Compréndelo, tienen a sus seres queridos allí. – Respondió conciliatoriamente Sabra.- Tú fuiste humana, aunque fuera hace tanto tiempo. Debes recordar lo que eso significa.  
\- Recuerdo el dolor de la pérdida.- Suspiró la mujer vampiro, añadiendo con tinte entre pesimista y resignado.- Y también que es inútil forzar una situación imposible. Tus amigas jamás podrán llegar allí a tiempo. Y aunque lo hicieran lo único que conseguirían es morir. ¿De veras deseas perder a Daphne tras haberla vuelto a encontrar después de todos estos años en los que jamás has dejado de pensar en ella?

Su interlocutora bajó la cabeza, por unos instantes no supo que responder. Al fin, volviendo a mirar a Violette, declaró.

-Estaré con ella, y si el final tiene que llegar, que nos llegue a las dos juntas.  
-Entiendo.- Contestó la vampiro para desvelarle.- Tengo algunos colegas que, quizás, podrían ayudaros. Deborah Hunter les conoce.  
-¿Podría hablar con ella?- Quiso saber la israelí.-  
-Es su cuello y tu decisión.- Repuso su interlocutora quien no obstante le advirtió.- Ahora, ten en cuenta que Hunter y su grupo preferirían acabar con todos nosotros a la menor oportunidad. Y esos antiguos compañeros míos son de los que prefieren alimentarse de humanos en lugar de bolsas de sangre. ¿Comprendes lo que eso quiere decir?  
-Sí.- Musitó Sabra asintiendo despacio y bajando la cabeza.-  
-Mantén a Daphne alejada de ellos, si es que quieres que siga siendo humana.- Le aconsejó Violette.-

 

Entonces, sin mediar más palabra, se alejó caminando. La israelí la vio marchar, sabiendo que, posiblemente, jamás volverían a verse. De este modo retornó con Daphne y Mei Ling y les contó lo sucedido. La oriental prometió que intentaría hacer averiguaciones por su cuenta para ver si su primo Zhao tenía suerte.

-Quizás no necesites hablar con esos seres tan terribles después de todo. - Le dijo Mei Ling con tono esperanzado.-  
-No hay problema, yo soy uno de ellos.- Repuso tranquilamente Sabra.- A mí me escucharán.  
-Lo siento.- Se apresuró a disculparse la apurada oriental.- No pretendía decir que…  
-No te preocupes, lo sé.- Sonrió la israelí.-

 

Y Mei Ling trató de contactar con su primo. Éste en efecto le dijo que podía haber alguna posibilidad. Al menos en una nave militar del UNISON que se aproximaría lo más posible para buscar supervivientes. No era mucho pero fue lo mejor que pudo decirles. Es más, la científica viajó una vez más a China para hablar con Zhao allí y luego a Japón, tratando de contactar con cuantas más personas influyentes, mejor. Desgraciadamente los días pasaron y Daphne se impacientaba. En el piso que ahora compartían, la ex maestra le pidió.

-Por favor, Sabra. Tienes que hablar con Debbie. Que te ponga en contacto con esos otros…  
-No, es mejor aguardar a que Mei Ling nos diga algo.- Opuso ella.-  
-Ya han pasado muchos días y si no actuamos deprisa no habrá ninguna posibilidad. ¡Te lo suplico!- Insistió Dap.- 

Sabra acarició el rostro de su amada. ¡En eso Violette tenía razón! A pesar de todo jamás pudo olvidarla. Ahora, con voz dulce, le susurró.

-Estaremos juntas, iré contigo a donde haga falta. Nunca te abandonaré.

 

Daphne sonrió y la israelí besó sus labios sin ser capaz de resistirse. Al poco su pareja le devolvió el beso y las dos comenzaron a desvestirse. Pese a su condición de vampiro Sabra aun podía experimentar el goce carnal y se ocupó también de proporcionárselo a su amante. Por su parte la maestra se sintió renacer, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de ese modo! Y para mayor ironía, en la holo televisión de fondo sonaba una canción que bien podrían aplicarse.

Vuelve a mis brazos otra vez  
Y deja caer tu cuerpo  
El ritmo de este corazón  
Late como un tambor  
Late para ti, Sangra Para ti  
Y él sabe cómo suena 

Las dos retozaron sobre la cama explorándose mutuamente. Abandonadas al mutuo placer que se proporcionaban. 

Por eso es el latido de latidos  
Esta es la canción de canciones  
Una vez tuve una extraña rosa  
Esa fue azul  
El crudo invierno la mató  
Y robó mi flor 

Oh Soledad, Oh Esperanza  
Para buscar el fin de los tiempos  
Porque no hay en todo el mundo  
Mejor amor que el mío 

Amor, Oh, Amor  
La lluvia sigue cayendo, la Lluvia sigue cayendo  
Oh amor, Oh amor  
Aún la noche sigue cayendo  
Amor, Oh, Amor  
Se mía para siempre. Sé mía para siempre  
Oh amor. Oh Amor 

Cuando al fin se saciaron en el aspecto erótico se quedaron allí, tumbadas y abrazadas, terminando de escuchar aquella canción. Sabra podía sentir el calor de su amante y como la sangre le fluía a través de sus arterias. Por fortuna había tomado un par de bolsas hacía poco. 

Déjame ser el único  
que te proteja del frío  
Del piso tendido de frío  
con las estrellas de brillante oro  
Brillan Para ti, Brillan para ti  
Arden para verte  
Volver a mis brazos  
Y liberar mi espíritu…

(Annie Lennox. Love Song for a vampire, crédito al autor)

Aunque Daphne le susurró cuando aquella hermosa balada concluyó…

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerme como tú?  
-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.- Replicó su interlocutora con voz queda.- De veras. No es nada hermoso ser como soy.  
-Quisiera estar contigo para toda la eternidad. Bebería sangre en bolsas como tú. ¿Qué problema habría?- Inquirió Dap.-  
-No es tan sencillo.- Contestó lacónicamente la israelí.- No siempre hay bolsas a las que recurrir…

Daphne le dedicó ahora una atónita mirada. Incluso se incorporó de la cama en la que ambas estaban tumbadas.

-¿Quieres decir que?...  
-No deseo hablar de ello.- La cortó Sabra con tono abatido.- Por favor, déjalo estar. 

Su amante la abrazó pese a todo con ternura, susurrándole al oído.

-Es que no quisiera tener que separarme nunca más de ti… ¡ojalá pudiéramos estar eternamente juntas!

 

La israelí recordaba esa conversación cuando llegó al parque. Una vez allí, aun entre la penumbra por la débil iluminación del lugar, no tardó en verla.

-¡Daphne!- Exclamó Llegándose hasta ella.-

Allí estaba con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo cada vez más endurecido. Sin perder ni un segundo Sabra sacó un pequeño frasco de un bolsillo del pantalón vaquero que llevaba y lo destapó, abriéndolo deslizó el contenido por la comisura de los labios de su pareja. Tuvo que aguardar unos momentos que realmente se le hicieron eternos pero al fin, su novia abrió los ojos musitando con un tono apenas audible.

-¿Eres tú?...  
-Sí, soy yo.- Replicó enseguida su interlocutora.- Tranquila, ya está…  
-Lo siento.- Fue capaz de añadir Daphne con tinte compungido.- Siento mucho que tengas que cargar conmigo…  
-No digas eso.- Le susurró afectuosamente su pareja abrazándola.- No es verdad.

Después la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el deslizador. Allí Daphne añadió entre débiles balbuceos, una vez Sabra la sentó.

-Fue un grandísimo error…cometí un error terrible.

 

Recordando el origen de aquel mal, la mujer pensó en cómo había intentado convertirse en vampiro al igual que Sabra. Es más, tuvo la oportunidad cuando su pareja al fin habló con Debbie. De hecho la entrevista se produjo en su mismo apartamento, estando ella como mediadora. La hermana de la capitana Hunter llegó allí sola como convinieron, pero iba armada con una extraña especie de ballesta y unos frascos que parecían contener agua. Daphne la recibió, y al entrar en el apartamento, su invitada enseguida recorrió la estancia con la mirada.

-Sabra está en la otra habitación. No quiere hacerte ningún daño. ¡Mírame a mí! – le pidió con tono suplicante.- Ni siquiera quiere convertirme, pese a que le he implorado ser como ella para no separarnos jamás.  
\- No sabes lo que dices. - Replicó la cazadora con desaprobación.- Has debido de perder el juicio.

Aquellas palabras dejaron perpleja a su interlocutora, aunque entonces escuchó la voz de Sabra…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo las dos, Dap. Es una completa locura.

Deborah enseguida agarró esa ballesta apuntando con una enorme velocidad hacia la fuente del sonido. Por fortuna Daphne se interpuso y la israelí fue capaz de aproximarse con las manos levantadas y mostrando ambas palmas para asegurar.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Te llamé para pedirte un favor.

La interpelada bajó el arma replicando con incredulidad.

-Ya me lo contó Violette. ¿Quieres que contacte con los vampiros rebeldes? ¿Para qué consigáis un pasaje hacia Nature? ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locas?

 

Aunque fue Daphne la que, llevada por la desesperación, le contestó.

-Sé perfectamente lo que ocurre, pero compréndelo. Tengo allí a mi hermana, a mis padres, a mis hijos y a mi todavía esposo. ¡Tú tienes allí a tu propia hermana y a tu sobrino! ¿Es que no quieres salvarles? ¿O al menos poder abrazarles por última vez?  
-¡Claro que sí!- Contestó Debbie con una mezcla de pesar y enfado, agregando.- Pero es imposible. Esos vampiros no son de fiar. Ninguno lo es. Y Sabra misma te lo dirá.

 

La interpelada bajó la mirada sin responder, Daphne la observó atónita y consternada. Al fin, la israelí admitió.

-Debbie tiene razón. Nunca te puedes fiar de ninguno de los nuestros. Yo misma tengo que beber sangre con regularidad o escaparía a todo control. Pero esos otros…- Suspiró para añadir incluso con un tinte de temor.- Ellos ni tan siquiera se preocupan por controlarse.  
-Esos otros, como tú los llamas, cada vez están atreviéndose a atacar a más inocentes.- Denunció Deborah.- Parece que ya todo les diera igual.  
-Presienten algo.- Musitó la israelí mirando de reojo a Daphne que no comprendía de qué hablaban.-  
-Sé perfectamente de qué se trata.- Sentenció la cazadora de vampiros.- 

 

La maestra miraba alternativamente a una y a otra deseando saber de qué iba aquella críptica conversación. Estaba claro que esas dos sabían mucho más de lo que daban a entender…pero en cualquier caso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Yo solo quiero una oportunidad para volver a ver a mis hijos.- Gimió con desesperación.- Y haré cualquier cosa para tenerla.

 

Y salió del piso a todo correr. Sabra y Debbie se miraron apenadas, olvidando por unos instantes lo que las separaba. Al fin fue la israelí quien fue tras Daphne.

-¡Por favor, espera! Tienes que entenderlo…

 

No le fue difícil alcanzarla, aunque no estaba sola. Al menos dos individuos más estaban allí, en la calle. Sabra se estremeció, pudo sentir de inmediato lo que ambos eran. Y todavía peor, habían capturado a Daphne. Uno de ellos, alto y de cabello oscuro, con sus ambarinos ojos refulgiendo en la noche, dijo con sorna cuando la israelí llegó ante ellos.

-Al parecer queríais vernos. ¿No es así?...  
-¡Soltadla! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.- Replicó Sabra poniéndose en guardia.-

 

Al poco y para su alivio, Debbie se unió a ella para apoyarla. La cazadora apuntó a esos dos individuos con su ballesta amenazándoles con fría calma.

-Si no queréis que os disuelva en polvo, será mejor que hagáis lo que os han dicho.  
-Lo vais a tener difícil.- Se sonrió el otro tipo, algo más bajo y de cabello rubio.-

 

Apenas concluyó de hablar, tres o cuatro sombras más rodearon a Sabra y a Debbie. Y tras las mismas, una voz conocida, sobre todo por la israelí, declaró dejándolas heladas.

-Ella me llamó, le prometí que le conseguiría una entrevista con el vampiro. ¡Ja, ja!, como en la película.  
-¡Violette!- Exclamó Sabra sin poder creerlo.-  
-Ya dijiste tú misma.- Añadió Deborah con rabia y frustración.- Jamás te fíes de un vampiro.  
-Al contrario.- Rebatió la pelirroja.- Yo he cumplido con lo que ella pidió. Ahora le toca a Daphne.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Admitió la aludida.- Lo siento Sabra, lo siento mucho, pero estaba desesperada y no creí que Debbie pudiera hacer nada. Usé tu teléfono para marcar el número que tenías de Violette y le supliqué que me consiguiera un encuentro con sus iguales. Ellos tienen recursos para ir a Nature.  
-Pero. ¿Qué has hecho?- Exclamó la israelí añadiendo con furia.- Y tú Violette, ¡jamás te perdonaré esto!  
-Os lo advertí.- Replicó la pelirroja.- Y tu novia no quiso escucharme. Ahora las cosas han cambiado. Ella deseaba un pasaje para Nature. Podrá obtenerlo, pero hay una condición. Una que ha aceptado.  
-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber una asustada Sabra.-  
-Ser una de los nuestros…- Replicó el más alto de los vampiros.-  
-¡Jamás si puedo impedirlo!- Exclamó Deborah preparando su arma.-

Aunque el rechinar de algunos colmillos la hizo detenerse. Si trataba de disparar al menos dos o tres vampiros se le echarían encima antes de poder ni tan siquiera apretar el gatillo de su ballesta. Sabra entonces le susurró.

-Te cubriré, interceptaré a cualquiera que trate de detenerte.  
-Jamás podrías hacerlo. Son demasiados.- Negó Deborah moviendo la cabeza.- 

Por fortuna había previsto problemas y tanto Lawrence como Kyle y Edmund, otros de sus compañeros, aparecieron con sus armas prestas. Los vampiros tuvieron que dispersarse para evitar ser aniquilados lo que permitió a Debbie disparar. Alcanzó a uno de esos seres con una estaca. Al clavársela en el corazón el no muerto se disolvió en el polvo entre terribles aullidos. Sin embargo, el que había capturado a Dap, no se arredró clavando los colmillos en su cuello.

-¡Daphne!- Chilló Sabra horrorizada en cuanto vio aquello.-

 

Debbie quiso acabar con ese monstruo pero temía darle a la maestra por error. Además, Violette se interpuso en el camino de la israelí, quien, ciega de rabia la atacó. La lucha fue breve. A pesar de su fuerza y su entrenamiento en el combate Sabra no era rival para su mentora quien de un golpe certero se la quitó de en medio. Entonces uno de los vampiros abrió la tapa de una alcantarilla y a toda velocidad, tanto la pelirroja como el que mordía a Daphne desaparecieron por ella, llevándose a la maestra.

-¡Vamos a por ellos!- Arengó Sabra con desesperación.-  
-Allí nos llevan toda la ventaja.- Rebatió Kyle.- 

Cayendo de rodillas la israelí aulló con rabia y dolor, golpeando el suelo con los puños. El resto la miró compadecido.

-Lo siento mucho.- Suspiró Debbie.- Ya no podemos hacer nada.  
-¡Yo la encontraré! - Siseó Sabra haciendo brillar sus ojos de un color ambarino.- Acabaré con todos ellos si es necesario…  
-Si no te alimentas pronto, serás la tú primera que morderá a Daphne.- Afirmó Deborah con tono calmado pero firme.-  
-Es cierto, por eso esto te vendrá bien.- Intervino Lawrence lanzándole un par de bolsas con sangre.- 

La israelí se hizo con ellas al vuelo y sin vacilar dio buena cuenta del contenido en apenas unos segundos. Sintiéndose más fuerte y renovada insistió.

-Voy a buscarla. Volveré con ella o no regresaremos. Y si lo hacemos…  
-Os estaremos esperando.- Convino Debbie mostrando su ballesta.- Para bien o para mal. Ya me comprendes.

 

Sabra asintió, sin decir más se introdujo por esa boca de alcantarilla. A todo correr siguió el rastro del calor corporal de su novia. Algunas ratas huyeron aterradas al sentirla acercarse pero eso le daba igual. No en pocas ocasiones tuvo que alimentarse de ellas cuando se había quedado sin suministro de sangre.

-Espero llegar a tiempo…- Se decía con temor.-

 

Aunque en una sala cerrada, a buena distancia, Daphne estaba apenas consciente. Había perdido mucha sangre y esos vampiros se deleitaban viéndola a un paso de la muerte. Fue Violette quien le dijo.

-Morirás en breve, si quieres renacer solo debes beber mi sangre…  
-Sí.- Musitó ella.-  
-Aunque eso no es todo.- Añadió ese otro vampiro que la había mordido.- Ya sabes cuál era el trato completo. Servirás como voluntaria en un experimento. Uno que nos dará la posibilidad de vivir a plena luz del sol.

 

Así era, Daphne se puso en contacto con Violette que a su vez habló con ese grupo. Ellos le contestaron que no habría problema siempre y cuando la humana aceptase. 

-Solo tiene que tomar un compuesto que los científicos que nos ayudan han desarrollado durante estos últimos años. Según ellos puede anular los efectos nocivos del sol en nosotros y permitirnos vivir durante el día. Pero ninguno de los nuestros tiene muchas ganas de probarlo y arriesgarse.

Ahora, rememoraba aquello, balbuciendo semiinconsciente con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Y lo probé. Ese líquido…

 

Sabra conducía a toda prisa. Iba a llevarla al hotel a descansar y a darle una dosis más potente, de las pocas que aún les quedaban. También se acordaba de aquello. La encontró al fin, tras tres largos días de seguir su rastro, tendida en el suelo de un local en el extrarradio de la ciudad. A su lado estaba Violette. La ex militar, llena de ira, la abroncó.

-¿Cómo has permitido que le hicieran esto?- Gritó con rabia y frustración.-  
-Fue el trato que la misma Daphne hizo.- Replicó la pelirroja, explicando a la israelí.- Ella aceptó probar un suero experimental. Después de ser mordida bebió mi sangre. Se convirtió en una de nosotras. Aunque luego, al beber el suero…  
-¿Qué?- Quiso saber Sabra entre impaciente y asustada al ver a su amada allí tumbada y sin reaccionar.- ¿Murió definitivamente?  
-No, todo lo contrario.- Replicó Violette quien parecía incluso asombrada al añadir.- Cualquier rasgo vampírico desapareció. No solo fue capaz de salir a plena luz del día sin verse afectada. Tampoco necesitó beber sangre. Ahora está dormida.  
-Entonces. ¿Han encontrado una cura?- Exclamó la perpleja y ahora entusiasmada Sabra.-  
-No exactamente.- Suspiró la vampiro tornando su expresión ahora en otra llena de pesar.-  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla!- Le conminó su interlocutora.-  
-Verás. No es algo permanente. Quiero decir, no estoy muy segura, pero al segundo día los efectos de la dosis pasaron. Aunque ella no tornó a ser un vampiro.  
-¿Qué le ocurrió entonces?- Inquirió Sabra.-

 

Dejando pasar unos instantes Violette respondió y lo hizo con tinte envarado, como si aquellas palabras que iba a pronunciar fueran algo ofensivo.

-Su cuerpo…empezó a decaer. Sus piernas, sus brazos, se amorataron, como si una especie de gangrena los degradase. Se puso rígida. No supimos que hacer, le dimos otra dosis. Entonces mejoró enseguida. Al fin, cuando los otros vampiros lograron contactar con esos científicos que habían preparado ese compuesto, supimos que algo había ido mal. Tras analizar muestras de su sangre concluyeron que deberá tomar el suero con regularidad. Aunque, cada vez en dosis más concentradas. Al final, llegará un momento en el que, posiblemente, ni siquiera este compuesto logre frenar su deterioro.

 

Sabra quedó horrorizada, incluso para un vampiro como era ella ahora aquello sonaba realmente terrible. ¿Acaso su novia iba a descomponerse como si de una especie de zombi o de cadáver se tratase? Movió la cabeza una y otra vez y se aproximó a Daphne que parecía respirar débilmente.

-Al parecer hubo pruebas anteriores y estos síntomas se presentaron con mayor virulencia. Por eso ninguno de esos vampiros quiso ser el conejillo de indias.- Remachó Violette.-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- Quiso saber la israelí.-  
-No lo sé.- Musitó su contertulia.- Aunque siguen trabajando y ahora iban a sintetizar el compuesto en pastillas muy concentradas y en líquidos más potentes. Deberías cuidar de ella hasta que obtengan resultados. Os harán llegar cuantas dosis preciséis. Quieren saber si son eficaces.  
-¿Daphne estará condenada entonces a existir así?- Sollozó Sabra.-  
-Quizás con suerte, logren el antídoto definitivo. - La animó Violette.- No perdáis la esperanza…de hecho, muchos de nosotros deseamos que Daphne se recobre. Significaría que hay una forma de escapar a esta maldición.

 

La israelí no respondió a eso, tomó en brazos a su pareja y se alejó. Violette no dijo ni hizo nada por detenerla. Así volvieron al apartamento. Una vez despierta, le contó todo a Daphne. La maestra parecía no sentirse tan pesimista como ella. De hecho, daba la impresión de estar bien. Aunque tuvo que renunciar a viajar a Nature, primero porque al poco tiempo supieron que, milagrosamente, esa amenaza tan terrible fue neutralizada. Después, por el deseo de curarse definitivamente. Quería volver a ser humana del todo, estar bien y tener la oportunidad de reunirse con sus hijos. Aunque por otro lado, ansiaba disfrutar de su retomada relación con Sabra. Cuando Mei Ling volvió de hecho de Nature con Sonia, las dos se alegraron mucho de verla. No obstante tenían sus propios problemas. Estaban buscando incesantemente a Richard. Tanto Dap como Sabra se ofrecieron a ayudarlas y lo hicieron durante semanas, aunque no lograron nada. La pobre Sonia estaba realmente hundida. Se negaba a abandonar y sus desvelos se volvieron obsesión. Mei Ling no se apartó de ella y las dos continuaron recorriendo la Tierra. Por su parte Daphne y Sabra pasaron juntas los siguientes años. Dap incluso daba clases de día. Las sucesivas muestras que le proporcionaban parecían que iban hasta mejorándola y rejuveneciéndola. Pese a todo estaba obligada a consumir una dosis diaria.

-Pero hace tan solo un par de meses todo cambió. – Suspiró Sabra.- A pesar de tomar ese compuesto su cuerpo…

La maestra comenzó a acusar fatiga. Iba de mal en peor, los niños a veces se alarmaban al verla casi incapaz de caminar o le decían que estaba sangrando por la nariz o los labios. Al fin, tuvo que pedir la baja por enfermedad. Notaba como su cuerpo se iba quedando más rígido y como sus venas y arterias se tornaban de un inquietante color morado, y ese tono se extendía por su cuerpo. Normalmente al tomar su medicación eso remitía. Sin embargo, tuvo que comenzar a ingerirla dos veces al día, luego tres. Sintiéndose desesperada optó por viajar a Nature. 

-Sabra.- Le dijo un día a su pareja.- Sé que me queda muy poco tiempo. Y desearía abrazar a mis hijos, y esposo, pedirles perdón y decirles cuanto les quiero. Y también disculparme con mi hermana, le debo mucho... y ya jamás se lo podré compensar.

Y es que Steph había sido la auténtica madre de sus hijos. La ex modelo había enviado muchos vídeos de Leah y alguno de David que las dos veían sentadas en el sofá de su salón. Daphne casi siempre lloraba o sonreía mostrándose orgullosa de verlos crecer. Ella grababa mensajes también, pero solamente Stephanie los respondía. A veces sí, junto con Leah que de ser un bebé había pasado a convertirse en una preciosa cría rubia como su madre y de ojos azules como su padre, tal y como la viera en aquel fugaz y triste reencuentro.

-Lo que daría por abrazarla.- Le decía Daphne a su pareja con una mezcla de pesar y orgullo.-  
-Ya lo has dado todo.- Contestaba afectuosamente Sabra, abrazándola compasivamente.- ¿Quién podría pedirte más?

 

Ahora la israelí estaba llegando al hotel. Tomó en brazos a su novia que parecía rígida como una piedra. Subió con ella sin perder tiempo y ya en la habitación, le hizo tomar una doble dosis. Al poco de hacerlo, para su alivio y alegría, Daphne abrió los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?  
-Apenas una hora.- Calculó Sabra.- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Mejor, pero…verás.- Musitó su pareja.- He tenido un sueño.

 

Y para asombro y emoción de su interlocutora Daphne se lo contó. Estaba en una especie de lugar inmaculado y allí vio a su hermano. Byron llegó caminando, primero con la apariencia de un niño, luego creció hasta convertirse en un hombre ante sus ojos. Lucía una túnica blanca y la saludó.

-Hola Dap.  
-¡By!- Exclamó ella sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.- 

 

Hasta pudo abrazarlo, y tras un tiempo que no supo precisar se separaron y él le dijo.

-Has sufrido mucho, hermanita. Nunca mereciste pasar por tanto, pero ahora vas a recibir tu justa recompensa.  
-¿Acaso he muerto ya y estoy en el Cielo junto a ti?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-No, no todavía. De hecho podrás vivir un poco más, como el resto del Universo. Verás, la Trascendencia Cósmica se acerca. El fin de toda la existencia conocida está a punto de llegar. Quedan pocas páginas en el Libro de los Días.  
-¿El Libro de los Días?- Repitió Daphne sin comprender.-

Su hermano se limitó a sonreír con dulzura y solo replicó.

-No hay tiempo para muchas explicaciones. Tú solo ve con Maggie. Ella te ayudará. El custodio del libro le ha dado poder para ello.  
-No lo comprendo, pero haré lo que me dices.- Sonrió Daphne, llena de alegría al ver a su querido hermano otra vez, así pues, sentenció.- Confío en ti By y te quiero…

 

Aunque de pronto él se fue transparentando hasta desaparecer, aquel sitio tan inmaculado se volvió oscuro y Dap sintió un extraño escalofrío. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio allí a Sabra que la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, preguntándole con evidente preocupación.

-¿Estás mejor?...  
-Tenemos que ir a ver a Maggie, ¡por favor! - Le pidió a la israelí.-

 

Su compañera sentimental no lo dudó, algo en la mirada de Daphne la impulsó a obedecer con rapidez. Esa sensación de ser el último deseo de una moribunda. O por el contrario, el de alguien con una enorme esperanza. En cualquier caso no iba a ser ella quien la decepcionase.

-Haré lo que tú quieras.- Le aseguró, tomándola en brazos tras envolverla con una manta y haberse pertrechado con las dos últimas dosis que le quedaban.- ¡Vamos!

Por fortuna, Daphne tenía la dirección de Maggie, al menos le dijo que estaría en lo que fuera la sede de la Congregación para la fe, que la ahora obispo dirigía. Aunque a Sabra no le hacía mucha gracia ir allí se avino. De nuevo, ayudando a su pareja a subir al deslizador, partieron.

-¿Qué podrá hacer Maggie por ti?- Quiso saber con tono incrédulo.-  
-Ni yo misma lo sé, pero Byron me lo ha dicho en mis sueños.- Suspiró la interpelada.- Y tengo confianza plena en él.

 

Quizás Daphne se estuviera apagando ya, sólo eso podría explicar esas alucinaciones que tenía, con el recuerdo de su difunto hermano. Sabra la miró con una gran tristeza. De todos modos, si eso es lo que quería no sería ella quien se lo negase.

-Muy bien, mi amor.- Le susurró con todo el cariño que pudo reunir, esforzándose para no llorar.- Iremos con Maggie.

 

Y al fin llegaron hasta aquel lugar, Daphne apenas si podía andar sola, Sabra pasó un brazo de su novia tras sus propios hombros y la auxilió como pudo. Al alcanzar la puerta llamó con desesperación.

-¡Por favor! ¡Maggie!, ¿estás aquí?...Daphne necesita verte…

 

Los segundos se arrastraron en tanto la israelí notaba como el brazo de su amada se iba poniendo más y más duro, al mirar de reojo vio con horror como también su color se iba tornando morado.

-¡Oh Dios mío, ayúdanos!- Musitó abatida y desesperanzada. – Te lo ruego, Daphne no se merece esto…

 

Como si de una respuesta a esa plegaria se tratase la puerta se abrió tras escucharse un leve zumbido eléctrico. Sabra pasó ayudando a su exánime compañera. Una vez dentro atravesaron un pasillo y al fin entraron en una gran sala con bancos y sillas, donde había un altar. Allí, vieron rezando a Maggie.

-¡Por favor! - Sollozó la israelí.- Te suplico que hagas algo por Daphne…

 

La interpelada se levantó despacio girándose hacia ellas. Sonrió. Enseguida repuso con tono amable y calmado.

-Ponla sobre uno de los bancos…

 

Sabra así lo hizo. De entre los pliegues de una túnica blanca que portaba Margaret sacó una pequeña libreta de cuero negro. También algo parecido a una pluma y tras abrir esa especie de agenda anotó algo…

-Ya está, el final no se hará esperar mucho más.  
-Si tiene que morir…que sea a mi lado.- Lloraba la israelí aferrándose a una de las manos de su pareja.-

Daphne tenía ambos brazos entumecidos, los dos de color morado ya. Apenas si podía moverse ni articular palabra.

-Maggie.- Fue capaz de musitar.-  
\- Lo sé, lo sé Dap.- Sonrió ésta declarando.- Byron te envió a mí. Pero yo solo soy una humilde intermediaria. Sin embargo, el custodio del Libro me ha dado poder, aunque ya solo puedo hacer un último truco de magia…ya no hay sitio en esta libreta.  
-No comprendo de qué estáis hablando.- Pudo decir la confusa y consternada israelí.-  
-Sí lo sabes.- Rebatió Maggie al replicar.- Supiste del Libro de los Días cuando Debbie te habló de él. Ella a su vez tenía instrucciones para que tú pudieras acercarte. Y todo lo sucedido, tu conversión en vampiro cuando te atraparon y lo que le ocurrió a Daphne, tenía como fin eso mismo.  
-¿No pensarás que yo quería que la mujer que amo terminase así?- Se indignó su interlocutora.-

No obstante, Margaret no alteró su tono amable e incluso afectuoso y contestó.

-Todos hemos hecho muchos sacrificios y vivido muchísimas peripecias sólo para acrecentar las páginas del libro. El custodio me lo dijo. Él a su vez fue encargado de concluir esta parte, y su mentor le habló del Demiurgo.  
-¿Quién?- Inquirió Sabra totalmente perpleja.-

 

Juraría haber oído ese nombre alguna vez. Quizás a Lance. Pero no era capaz de recordarlo. Sin embargo, eso no le interesó tanto como lo que Maggie dijo e hizo después. Y es que esa mujer, quitándose la túnica, cubrió a Daphne con ella. Y finalmente declaró.

-Ahora Dap, te has ganado el derecho a ser feliz. Tú has sufrido muchísimo y eso ha conmovido incluso al Demiurgo. Así pues, este es el final de mi magia…y el principio de tu vida…

Y fue entonces cuando retiró la túnica, pasándola a su vez sobre el rostro de la israelí. Cuando ese ropaje fue apartado de la cara de Sabra, su novia reapareció ante ella. La ex militar abrió los ojos mirándola con asombro e incredulidad.

-¡Daphne!...

 

Allí estaba su amada, tan joven y hermosa como cuando la vio por primera vez. Pero eso no era todo. La rubia se levantó enseguida observando también a su novia con asombro.

-Sabra… ¡Estás llorando!  
-Sí.- Gimió ésta, que lo admitió, declarando.- Porque soy muy feliz…

 

Aunque al principio no se percató de ello, pero su pecho se movía, muy suavemente, oscilando arriba y abajo. ¡Estaba respirando! ¿Cómo era posible? Daphne la tomó de las manos y sintió su calor…

-¡Estás viva!- Exclamó radiante de alegría.- 

 

Y también la israelí lucía bastante más rejuvenecida. Maggie las miraba muy feliz y simplemente sonreía. Finalmente intervino ante las dos asombradas y entusiasmadas chicas.

-Así es. Volvéis a tener la oportunidad de vivir juntas y disfrutar de vuestro amor. Tal y como debió ser. La historia se ha reescrito. Aunque solamente sea por este breve espacio de tiempo que nos queda.

 

Sin prestar atención a eso último las dos se abrazaron besándose largamente en los labios. Tras unos instantes de pura alegría e intercambio de amor, atendieron a las palabras de su benefactora.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Se preguntó Daphne todavía abrazada a su pareja.-  
-Id a recuperar a tu familia.- Sonrió la obispo.- Disfrutad al máximo de la vida, dar y recibir amor y sobre todo, sed felices…  
-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! - Pudo balbucear una llorosa Sabra.- ¡Nos lo has devuelto todo!…

 

Y tras darle dos sentidos abrazos ambas se fueron, deseosas de ver a Stephanie y el resto para contarles aquello. Maggie se quedó allí, a solas y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Después miró a esa agenda, repleta ya de palabras y al poco ésta se desvaneció como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

-Sí, es el fin de la magia. Ahora iré con mi esposo. Me necesita tanto como yo a él.

 

En efecto, Kiros distaba mucho ya de ser ese gran guerrero saiyajin de antaño. Ahora atendía los asuntos de su mundo en Nature y, sobre todo, pasaba mucho tiempo meditando. El recuerdo de su amada hija seguía muy presente en él, llenándole al tiempo de orgullo y nostalgia. De hecho, cuando Maggie llegó a casa le encontró sentado en la postura del loto, con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó ella abrazándole por detrás.-  
-Hola. Estaba tratando de sentir el aura de nuestra hija.- Le confesó él, afirmando esperanzado.- No lo he logrado todavía, pero estoy seguro que, algún día, seré capaz de hacerlo.  
-Gloria está en un lugar mejor.- Afirmó su esposa.- Y nos aguarda. Algún día, no muy lejano, estaremos junto a ella. Ahora mientras tanto, debemos vivir dando y recibiendo todo el amor que podamos.

Kiros asintió despacio, se levantó abrazando a su mujer, ¡eso deseaba creer! Por su parte, Maggie sabía perfectamente lo que su marido sufría. Quizás hubiera tenido que ser ella la que más tuviese que haber llorado a su hija, pero no era así. Ahora estaba convencida de que Gloria siempre estaría con ellos y que jamás sería olvidada.

-Y esa es la verdadera llave a la inmortalidad.- Reflexionó en tanto se dejaba estrechar por los brazos de su esposo.- Por eso creo que, lo que Alex me contó, tiene muchísimo sentido…

 

Pasaron un par de días, y tanto Daphne como Sabra se decidieron. Esperaron para comprobar si todo aquello no había sido un sueño y afortunadamente vieron que una vida nueva se abría ante ellas.

-Pero no deseo que estemos solas.- Le comentó Dap a su pareja.- Podemos ser muy felices estando todos juntos.  
-Es verdad. Deseo que puedas recuperar el amor de tus hijos.- Convino la israelí.- 

 

Así lo decidieron, llamaron a Stephanie y a Martin quedando en el hotel donde ambas residían. Al llegar a la cita el esposo de Daphne apenas si pudo creerlo.

-¡Estás tan joven como cuando te conocí!- Exclamó tras saludarse de modo educado y afectuoso al tiempo.-  
-Gracias, se lo debo a Maggie. Ella ha obrado este milagro.  
-¿Milagro?- Se sorprendió Steph añadiendo entre perpleja y desconfiada.- No me digas que ahora también tú te has convertido a la fe gracias a eso.

Sin embargo, su hermana movió la cabeza sonriendo, hasta diríase que divertida, para replicar.

-No, Maggie no me pidió que me convirtiera a nada. Al contrario, dijo que ella sólo era una mera intermediaria y que aprovechásemos el tiempo que nos queda.  
-Sí, y debo admitir que lo creo porque me curó a mí también.- Reconoció Sabra.- Ahora sólo deseamos dos cosas, vivir juntas y felices pero, más que nada, zanjar los problemas que hubo entre nosotros.

 

Y es que pese a los años transcurridos la orden de alejamiento que pesaba sobre la israelí respecto de Martin seguía en pie. Quizás fuera complicado anularla dado que fue dictada tras sentencia firme de un tribunal. Pudiera ser que ni el testimonio del propio protegido fuese capaz de variar eso. Aunque él enseguida asintió.

-Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que revoquen esa orden absurda. También quiero pedirte perdón. No estuvo bien lo que hice.  
-Todos cometimos errores, y ahora empiezo a pensar que posiblemente algo o alguien nos impulsara a ello. Pero no pretendo descargar mi propia responsabilidad. Tampoco supe controlarme y lo lamento.- Replicó su contertulia.- 

 

Y después de unos instantes de silencio, Martin le ofreció una mano que la israelí estrechó. El ahora director del Colegio de la fe declaró incluso con tono emocionado.

-Ahora podremos ser una gran familia. Daphne sigue siendo la madre de mis hijos, Steph ha actuado como si lo fuera y tú has cuidado y protegido a Dap. Y está claro que la amas como yo quiero también a Stephanie…Por cierto, Leah me dijo que se alegró mucho de verte, Dap.

 

La aludida sonrió visiblemente contenta por ese comentario. No tardó en abrazarse a su todavía marido. Aunque ni tan siquiera Martin se atrevió a nombrar a su hijo. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido a nadie. Y fue la propia ex maestra quien lo sacó a colación con pesar.

-Lo único que me entristece es que David no me perdonará. Mi propio hijo me odia. Y a Maggie no le quedan más milagros ya…  
-El único milagro que hace falta es tu amor de madre. Poco a poco estoy segura de que, entre todos, le haremos comprender.- Quiso animarla Steph.-  
-Por mi parte no te preocupes. Cuando quieras firmaremos los papeles del divorcio. – Le ofreció Martin.-

Su mujer asintió despacio, pero ella desearía que su hijo la perdonase, que la abrazara y le dijera que la quería. Quizás su felicidad no pudiera ser completa. Y temía que, si se divorciaba, eso ya supusiera el último golpe para David, a pesar de que el mismo chico se lo pidiera.

-Le conozco, estoy convencida. Dijo eso solamente porque está muy dolido. Eso es.- Suspiró pensando en algunas palabras que Maggie pronunció.-En el fondo sé que me quiere. Como yo a él. Solo quisiera que apartase su resentimiento por un instante y que me escuchase.- Pensó consternada.- Quizás así, él lo comprendiera, únicamente entonces me sentiré capaz de seguir adelante.

 

En otra parte, la familia Ginga estaba reunida. Ail y Ann llegaron para estar junto a sus hijos, tanto Naya, como Giaal y sus respectivas familias estaban disfrutando de la presencia de los patriarcas. Y tras los primeros días de compartir tantos recuerdos y vivencias, Alex les comentó a todos.

-Algo terrible se está acercando. Sé que esto os sonará extraño, pero en realidad se trata de la Nada.  
-Hijo, yo la sentí una vez. Hace muchos años. - Recordó Susan aterrada para preguntar.- ¿Estás diciendo que ese horror vuelve de nuevo a amenazarnos?  
-Así es, de hecho siempre estuvo ahí. – Suspiró el joven que les contó.- Cuando Asthel nació, su madre, alimentada por su espíritu, alejó la Nada y el olvido durante años. Después, al reunirse los nueve, entre los que están la querida prima Fiora, el propio Asthel y su hermana, mi novia Maray, lograron hacerla retroceder una vez más. Sin embargo, mucho me temo que, en esta ocasión, será definitivo.  
-¿Cuánto calculas que nos queda?- Quiso saber Giaal.-  
-No lo sé, puede que unas semanas, unos pocos meses a lo sumo, antes de que alcance Nature.- Estimó su hijo.-  
-Leval y Mazoui lo saben también.- Admitió Susan.- Me han estado enviando algún mensaje indicando que algo muy grave se aproxima.  
-Tanto ellos como sus familias se reunirán para pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.- Intervino Ail.-  
-Es por eso que nosotros quisimos venir aquí. Antes pasamos por la Tierra para despedirnos de nuestros amigos.- Añadió Ann.- Allí supimos que Keiko Tomoe regresó para reunirse con sus padres.

Así era, Keiko decidió retornar, nada le ataba a Nature y quería volver a ver a los suyos. De camino pasó por Bios y allí vio a su amiga Mimí. Ésta no era ni la sombra de la mujer que fue, su pelo moreno ya estaba entrecano y su mirada alegre de antaño empañada y hasta perdida. Se pasaba el tiempo añorando a su hija, que también marchó con ese grupo de jóvenes a aquella misión tan trascendente. Keiko quiso animarla todo lo que estuvo en su mano. Una tarde paseando con ella por un parque de Bios, charlaban sobre su juventud y recordaban los buenos momentos. Aunque también algunos malos. Sentadas en un banco, Mimí suspiró.

-Perdí a mi hijo hace tantos años y después, cuando más lo necesitaba, el destino me dio a Mimet. Ahora la he perdido a ella también.  
-Yo la quería muchísimo, para mí fue lo más parecido a una hija que he tenido.- Musitó Keiko tomando una mano de su amiga entre las suyas y atreviéndose a confesar.- La he amado tanto como te he amado a ti.

Tomando eso por un cumplido, Mimi sonrió, aunque su interlocutora le confesó finalmente.

-Te he querido como a una amiga, como a una hermana y...perdóname, pero me hubiese gustado amarte de un modo incluso mayor.

Ahora su contertulia la observó, pero de un modo casi maternal, para musitar con voz queda.

-De algún modo siempre lo he sabido, Keiko. Y yo te he querido muchísimo también, pero como a una hermana. 

Fue la pelirroja, que tenía algunas canas ya, la que miró a su amiga con la boca abierta. Tardó un poco en replicar no sin envaramiento.

-Siempre había pensado que guardé bien el secreto…  
-Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo pero, poco a poco, me percaté de como nos mirabas a Kenneth y a mí. Al principio pensé que era él quien te atraía. Luego, observándote junto a él me di cuenta de que no era el caso.  
-Comprendo.- Suspiró Keiko admitiendo con algo de vergüenza y pesar.- Me siento como una idiota ahora.  
-No , por favor, no quiero que esto te resulte embarazoso,- le pidió su amiga posando una de sus manos sobre la mano izquierda de la pelirroja.- Te agradezco mucho que sintieras eso por mí, pero yo jamás habría podido corresponderte. Por eso, fue mejor así.  
-Sí, ahora al menos me he quitado un peso de encima. Siempre me torturé pensando qué hubiera podido pasar, de haber existido la más mínima posibilidad de que tú y yo…

Mimí no la dejó terminar la frase, se acercó dándole un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla para sentenciar.

-Lo siento mucho, nunca quise que sufrieras por mi causa. Si te sirve de algo, siempre te eché de menos cuando te marchaste a Nature. Y jamás podré agradecerte lo bastante tu sacrificio y cómo has querido a mi hija. Ahora, espero que estés con nosotros disfrutando del tiempo que nos quede…  
-Sí. - Asintió Keiko siendo capaz de sonreír levemente.- Recordaré con mucho afecto a los amigos que dejé atrás, en Nature, pero debo estar con vosotros, sois mi familia.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y volvieron a casa. Tenían velada familiar, junto con sus respectivos padres y parientes. Mientras tanto, en Nature, las anima mates se reunían llenas de preocupación.

-El fin está llegando ya. La Señora Galaxia nos ha informado, la Nada se aproxima. Es cuestión quizás de semanas que nos alcance.- Declaró Lead Crow con pesar.-  
-Entonces, ya nada podemos hacer, ¿no es verdad?- Inquirió Tin Nyanko con idéntica consternación.-  
-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, dadas las circunstancias.- Replicó Aluminum Siren.-  
-Ahora solo nos resta estar listas para el momento final.- Sentenció Iron Mouse.-  
-Y Lady Galaxia, ¿qué hará?- Se interesó Nyanko.-  
-Lo más probable es que se reúna con los reyes de la Tierra.- Contestó Crow.-  
-¿Y que debemos hacer nosotras?- Preguntó Mouse.-  
-Supongo que permanecer aquí animando a los habitantes del mundo que se nos confió proteger hasta el final.- Contestó Siren.-

Todas asintieron conviniendo en ello. Así sería. Para bien o para mal su papel en esta historia había terminado… de ese modo algunos días se sucedieron con una creciente sensación por parte de los habitantes de Nature de que algo extraño ocurría. El cielo comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad cada vez más violácea y la oscuridad se alargaba de forma anormal. Junto con Thalia, Franklin miraba con perplejidad algunos informes proporcionados por los satélites de vigilancia.

-Esto es muy extraño, hay partes del cielo que aparecen sin datos.- Comentó el joven.-  
-Será una avería.- Especuló su interlocutora.-  
-No, no lo es. Hemos recibido lecturas similares de varios receptores en órbita por todo el planeta y también desde la SSP-2- Rebatió el chico.-  
-¿Qué significa entonces?- Preguntó la saiyajin.-

Su interlocutor se limitó a suspirar largamente y enfrentando su mirada a la de ella, le desveló…

-El universo sencillamente está desapareciendo. Como si jamás hubiera existido. Y esa ola de obliteración se aproxima a Nature.

Thalia le miró atónita, después asustada. Había pocas cosas que pudieran hacer ese efecto en una guerrera de su planeta. Incluso la posibilidad de morir se contemplaba de modo alegre si era en un buen combate, ¡pero desvanecerse sin más!

-No, no lo comprendo.- Musitó la joven.- ¿Cómo que desaparecer?...

Franklin la tomó afectuosamente de una mano y entonces replicó con tono sereno.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a mi padre. Él te lo explicará.

Llegaron pronto a casa. Scott estaba allí, junto con su esposa y su hija. Hipatia había venido a visitar a sus padres. La joven escritora vivía ya en su propia casa y había comenzado a salir con un antiguo compañero de la facultad de periodismo donde estudió. No obstante, esa tarde quería ver a su familia. La casualidad quiso que su hermano llegase entonces con Thalia. 

-Hola, me alegro mucho de verte.- Sonrió Hipatia abrazándola enseguida.-

Thalia siempre era algo más remisa a esas muestras de afecto humano. No obstante se dejó hacer y simplemente sonrió. Aunque enseguida tornó su semblante risueño en otro más serio. Parecía imposible pero se daba cuenta de lo que sucedería. De seguir el avance de la nada estarían todos condenados a desaparecer. Así lo planteó fiel al estilo directo de su pueblo.

-Es algo inexorable.,- Admitió Scott.- He hecho muchas simulaciones informáticas y los resultados siempre son los mismos. El Universo se está encogiendo. Y no sabemos por qué. Es como una especie de Big Crunch acelerado.  
-Sea como sea, será el final de todo.- Suspiró Franklin.-  
\- O quizás el comienzo de algo nuevo.- Afirmó su hermana con sorprendente optimismo.- 

Y es que Hipatia había ido atando cabos. Desde que Maggie le contara aquellas cosas tan extrañas algo en ella se había despertado. Al principio le pareció que esas historias eran fruto de la imaginación de la enfermera, aunque luego, investigando un poco como hubieran hecho sus admiradas Kathy O ‘Brian o Tania Spencer, descubrió algunas cosas. Para empezar, las milagrosas curaciones de Claire, esa modelo que era la ayudante de Stephanie Kensington en la dirección de modas Deveraux en Nature. Después supo del caso de una investigadora llamada Emma. Todo eso la fue llevando como si de desenrollar una madeja se tratase, a la jefa de enfermeras y obispo de la congregación. Al fin, se dirigió hasta allí y habló con Maggie. Tras exponerle sus hallazgos, llegó el momento de hacerle la gran pregunta.

-Entonces, lo que me contaste no fue una mera historia inventada por ti, ¿no es así?  
-No, no lo fue.- Admitió su contertulia.-  
-¿Y por qué confiaste en mí?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Bueno, porque eres una buena escritora y siempre tuviste mucha imaginación. Con muchas menos palabras fuiste capaz de lograr unas cosas que yo no podría haber resumido tan bien.

Y tras esa confesión, Maggie le desveló lo que sabía. La perpleja Hipatia apenas pudo repetir.

-Entonces, ¿ese libro que se supone nos ha hecho existir se está quedando sin páginas?  
-Así es. Al menos eso me contó Alex.  
-¿Alex? ¿Te refieres al hijo del doctor Ginga y la capitana Hunter?- Exclamó la atónita joven.-  
-Sí, a él me refiero. Le nombraron custodio del libro. Al menos que yo conozca, de la parte relativa a lo que debía de ocurrir en Nature.  
-Pero si él no había nacido cuando este mundo fue terraformado.- Objetó la escritora.-  
-Ese libro ha pasado de unas manos a otras. Durante mucho tiempo.- Le aclaró Maggie.- Muchas personas se han turnado para contribuir en él.  
-Entonces ya lo comprendo.- Afirmó Hipatia convencida de ello, más al sentenciar.- Todo lo que nos ha ocurrido no ha hecho más que acrecentar sus páginas.  
-Eso tengo entendido.  
-Bueno, pues a mí se me ha ocurrido una idea para que estas aumenten un poquito más, y tener un hermoso colofón cuando lleguemos a la última.

Maggie le sonrió entonces para replicar.

-Soy toda oídos..

Y entre tanto el joven custodio leía aquello y asentía con aprobación…

-Así es Hipatia. Esa es una hermosa idea. Lo único triste es que pronto la llevaremos a la práctica. Ya llega la hora.- Se dijo contando el puñado de páginas que quedaban aunque agregando con tono intrigado.- Sin embargo, todavía quedan algunas cosas interesantes…

Y es que leyó que Sabra Leví acudió junto con Daphne y Martin al juzgado. El director del colegio retiró cualquier denuncia y testificó a favor de la israelí. Aunque esa no fue la única alegría que ésta se llevó. Quedó sorprendida al ver allí a la capitana Hunter. Susan no tardó en saludarla declarando.

-Te felicito. Desde ahora ya puedes aproximarte legalmente a Martin sin ser detenida.  
-Sí, es un alivio.- Convino ésta.-  
-Muchas gracias, Martin.- Terció Daphne besando a su esposo en una mejilla.-  
-Bueno, al fin hice lo que debía. Pero cuando avisé a Susan y le pedí que viniese, ella me comentó que eso no iba a ser todo.- Sonrió el interpelado.-

Y ante la mirada curiosa de Sabra, la capitana declaró con tono más formal.

-Sabra Leví, en vista de que todas las denuncias se han retirado y que ha cumplido cualquier tipo de sanción o condena que pudiera haberle sido impuesta, la reintegro oficialmente a su puesto de piloto en el UNISON. Y por ende, a su condición de miembro de las Fighter ladies. Si es que acepta, claro está.

La israelí abrió la boca entre sorprendida y muy feliz. Apenas si pudo replicar.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que acepto!. Muchísimas gracias señora. ¡Vuelvo a ser la segunda teniente Leví!

Sin embargo Susan sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para corregirla….

-Querrá usted decir, primer teniente Leví. Le debíamos al menos un ascenso. Será la segunda al mando de la escuadrilla.

La perpleja Sabra apenas si pudo musitar.

-Muchas gracias, señora. Esto representa muchísimo para mí. No se imagina cuánto…

No tardó Daphne en rodear el cuello de la israelí con sus brazos y besarla. Incluso Martin sonrió comentando entre tanto.

-Muchas felicidades. Te lo mereces. Ahora solo nos queda discutir otra cosa.

Así era, tras despedirse de Susan que les prometió asistir junto con su esposo e hijo, los tres se fueron a reunir al local de Ginger y Nelly. Allí avisaron a Stephanie. Y después de charlar un poco la ex modelo y Martin les desvelaron.

-Estuve en el juzgado antes de acudir con Sabra, llevé los papeles del divorcio. Solo falta tu firma.- Le comentó Martin a la que todavía era su esposa.- 

 

Y ante el asombro de Daphne y Sabra, el director del colegio le cedió unos documentos y un lumiboli… Al principio Daphne no supo que decir. Después rompió a llorar, aunque de emoción, para ser capaz de decir.

-Eres un buen hombre, el mejor que he conocido. Y lo siento, siento muchísimo que no estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Pero debes saber que siempre te querré. Eres el padre de mis hijos y has sido mi compañero durante muchos años. Eso jamás lo olvidaré…

Martin posó una mano sobre las de su todavía esposa y sonrió, asegurando.

-Tú también formarás parte de mi vida para siempre Dap. Nunca he dejado de amarte créelo. Igual que amo a Steph. Y si Sabra y tú aceptáis lo que os he propuesto, estaré muy feliz de ver aumentada mi familia.  
-Si Dap. Será estupendo. – Convino Steph afirmando.- hemos pensado que, cuando tú y Martin os hayáis divorciado podríamos casarnos todos. Me refiero a que él se case conmigo y que vosotras dos lo hagáis también, junto a nosotros, ese mismo día.

Turno de Daphne y Sabra de mirarles boquiabiertas, la rubia apenas podía articular palabra, sobrepasada por la emoción, fue la israelí quien tuvo ocasión de replicar.

-Sería maravilloso, es una magnífica idea. Daphne, quiero proponerte que seas mi esposa.

Y para sorpresa de Dap, La israelí se arrodilló sacando un anillo de oro de su bolsillo. Fue el turno de Martin para comentar.

-Le aconsejé a Sabra que te lo pidiera aquí. A mí al menos no me fue mal…  
-Daphne Leví Kensington, me gusta cómo suena.  
-A mí me gusta más Sabra Kensington Leví.- Sonrió su interlocutora, matizando, eso sí, con leve prevención aunque teñida de euforia. – Eso si me aceptas.

 

Por supuesto, Daphne aceptó, tras besarse y abrazarse fueron ellas quienes asistieron a la petición de Martin para Stephanie. Ésta como no pudo ser de otro modo, se emocionó a su vez, dado que nada imaginaba. Solo sabía que el ya ex marido de su hermana le iba a llevar esos papeles del divorcio. Igualmente asintió entre lágrimas a la propuesta de su hasta entonces oficialmente cuñado. 

-Muchas felicidades, de verdad.- Sonrió Dap abrazándose a su hermana.- 

Fue entonces cuando Ginger se aproximó sonriente y les comentó.

-Enhorabuena a todos. Solo espero que queráis festejarlo aquí. Al menos pasaros a los postres después del banquete.  
-Será un placer. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Martin a las tres mujeres que se sentaban a su lado, obteniendo el parabién de todas.-  
-Este lugar siempre ha sido un sitio maravilloso en el que me he sentido querida.- Declaró Daphne.- No puedo imaginar un entorno mejor.  
-Sí, y además, Hipatia me ha propuesto que celebremos una fiesta.- Les contó Gin.- Va a venir mucha gente importante para mí y vosotros no podéis faltar.  
-No faltaremos, te lo prometo.- Sonrió Martin.- 

Sin embargo, en tanto ellos se solazaban ante la perspectiva de esos matrimonios y la posterior celebración, la nada avanzaba veloz e impasible hacia el sistema solar naturiano. Y no solamente eso, algunos otros no eran tan felices. David enseguida se enteró de aquella noticia. No podía creerlo. Al menos que su padre se divorciase y pudiera casarse con su tía le parecía muy bien. Pero no sería él quien asistiera a una burla al sagrado sacramento del matrimonio, entre su desviada madre y esa otra zorra sáfica. Así se lo anunció a sus consternados padre y tía antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Este lugar está podrido.- Pensaba con creciente ira.- ¡No voy a permitir que se convierta en un lodazal de impudicia, y menos en mi propia familia!

Y ciego de rabia, acudió a pedir consejo a su idolatrado mentor. Corbin estaba en prisión, cumplía condena por alguno de sus delitos y recibió de buena gana la visita de ese joven. Una vez éste le expuso lo sucedido, Julius declaró con aprobación.

-Dices muy bien. No puedes permitir que una aberración así suceda. Desgraciadamente, eso ya no está en tu mano.  
-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- Quiso saber el joven.-  
-Cumplir con tu destino.- Fue la respuesta.- Debes marchar de este lugar y unirte a aquellos a quienes les importan la decencia y el respeto al curso natural de las cosas.  
-No voy a ninguna parte. No pienso tolerar que mi madre mancille a nuestra familia.- Espetó el joven.-  
-Nada tengo en contra de eso. Si realmente estás decidido a evitarlo, actúa como creas mejor. Una vez que lo hagas, pero si deseas realmente ayudar a la causa, sigue mi consejo, vete de aquí y únete a los miembros de la Luna Negra. Solamente ellos te ayudarán. Cuando te convenzas por ti mismo, lee esto, te indicará a dónde deberás ir.

Y dicho esto le entregó un pequeño sobre al muchacho que lo tomó de inmediato, tras mirar su blanco envoltorio solamente ilustrado por una media luna negra con los cuernos hacia abajo, David lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y respondió.

-Gracias Ilustrísima. Le doy mi palabra de que mantendré la fe y haré que mi madre regrese al camino recto, de un modo u otro.

El joven se marchó y Corbin, esbozando una media sonrisa, se dijo.

-Al menos daremos a esta historia un bonito final.

Así, decidido y lleno de determinación, fue a una dirección que había encontrado en la agenda electrónica de su padre. Allí estaban las señas del hotel en donde su madre se alojaba. No tardó en llegar, enseguida pidió en recepción que le pusieran en contacto.

-¿De parte de quién?- Quiso saber el encargado.-  
-Dígale a Daphne Carson que su hijo David Carson está aquí.- Espetó.- 

Ese tipo marcó un número y comunicó esas palabras. Al cabo de unos instantes, recibió una respuesta por el teléfono y a su vez le dijo al chico.

-Planta segunda, habitación doscientos treinta. Puede subir.

No dudó en hacerlo. Arriba Daphne aguardaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Es mi hijo.- Le confió a Sabra con una mirada suplicante y llena de esperanza.- Quizás quiera arreglar las cosas.  
-Esperaré en el otro cuarto para que podáis hablar a solas. Si me necesitas saldré.- Replicó ésta haciéndose cargo de lo importante que eso era para su prometida.-

Su pareja asintió, la israelí se metió en una habitación anexa respirando hondo. Temía por Daphne pero sabía que esa era una situación que, al menos por el momento, su novia tenía que afrontar sola. Su presencia no ayudaría. Y es que Dap le rogó que no interviniese al principio. De hecho, otra persona le dijo eso mismo. Fue Maggie…

-Quizás ahora comprenda lo que me quiso decir.- Suspiró.-

Y es que, tras esa milagrosa curación, la que ahora era obispo la tomó en un breve aparte en tanto Dap se miraba atónita en un espejo cercano e iba al baño. Sabra sonrió, dado que su pareja hacía mucho que no tenía que usar el servicio. Aunque Maggie enseguida le susurró.

-No todo está arreglado aún. A Daphne le queda el mayor escollo que superar, el de su propio hijo. Y no será nada fácil. Necesitará toda tu ayuda y que, llegado el momento, mantengas la calma y seas generosa y compasiva.  
-Sé que será muy difícil para ella recuperar el amor de su hijo. Haré lo que sea por ayudarla.- Sentenció la israelí.-  
-Muy bien, pues recuerda esto. Pase lo que pase, tendrás que demostrar una gran amplitud de miras y sobre todo, mucha capacidad de perdón.

Ahora, en esa habitación trataba de imaginarse el porqué, anticiparse a lo que fuera a suceder… pero para su desgracia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sería…

-Sólo pudo rezar para que Dap pueda reconciliarse con su hijo…

Y en otro lugar, tras ojear su libro, Alex llamó a su padre. Giaal estaba en su consulta.

-Hola hijo, dime ¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber con tono tranquilo.-  
-Escucha papá…- le pidió el joven con tono y gesto serio.- necesito que hagas una cosa…y no por mí…  
-Muy bien, dime de qué se trata…- Inquirió su progenitor.-

El ruido del timbre sobresaltó a Daphne. Respiraba agitada, ahora exhaló despacio intentando a toda costa serenarse, su hijo estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta. Tras unos instantes y volver a escuchar el timbre se armó de valor y abrió. En efecto, el joven estaba allí plantado y clavó en ella unos sorprendidos ojos para disculparse musitando…

-Perdone señorita. He debido de equivocarme de habitación.  
-No David. - Sonrió ella de forma trémula añadiendo con tono suave y tan lleno de afecto como pudo.- Soy yo, tu madre.

Tuvieron que transcurrir unos segundos para que el muchacho se recuperase de su estupor. Ante él estaba esa chica rubia, de ojos verdes preciosos que parecía tener su misma edad. Apenas si podía creerlo.

-No puede ser. ¿Qué burla es esta? – Se indignó él, alegando.- Tú no puedes ser mi madre.  
-David, por favor.- Le pidió la joven que tenía enfrente con gesto suplicante.- Pasa y te lo explicaré todo.

Algo reacio pero lleno de curiosidad, el chico aceptó. Una vez dentro y tras cerrar la puerta, Daphne le desveló.

-Soy yo, soy la misma que te arropaba por la noche, ¿recuerdas? Te acurrucabas junto a mí y te leía cuentos. También te acariciaba el pelo y te apretaba la nariz cuando eras pequeño, te reías mucho.- Suspiró tratando de no llorar al musitar.- ¡Mi niño, mi precioso hijo!

Ahora David abría la boca mirándola de nuevo, sí, a pesar de estar tan joven finalmente la reconocía. Esa expresión era la misma de su madre…

-¿Cómo has podido rejuvenecer tanto? ¿Qué clase de brujería satánica es esta? ¿Es que no te bastaba con ser una invertida?  
-No, es todo lo contrario, ha sido un milagro, veras hijo. Deja que te lo cuente todo. ¡Por favor! Lo que más ansió en este mundo es que sepas toda la verdad…

Y aunque por una parte, David no quería escucharla, por la otra se sentía realmente intrigado. Al fin asintió.

-Te ruego que te sientes.- Le pidió ella.- ¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Todavía te gusta la tarta de moras? Tengo algo aquí, la compré… bueno.- Suspiró entre triste y esperanzada.- Por si podíamos volver a vernos…  
-No gracias.- Rechazó él.- ¿Quieres contarme la verdad? Muy bien, pues aquí me tienes, cuéntamela. – Le exigió.-

Su madre asintió resignada y pacientemente. Comenzó entonces por el principio.

-Conocí a tu padre cuando los dos estudiábamos en la universidad. Un día me quedé sin sitio y él me cedió el suyo. Hablamos y nos caímos bien. Después me propuso trabajar con él en el Clargin.- Sonrió entonces agregando al hilo de esos nostálgicos recuerdos.- Acepté, era muy joven y quería algo de dinero para mis gastos, mis padres, bueno, tus abuelos por aquel entonces, no tenían demasiado de sobra y con By y Steph, pues…

Tuvo que parar para enjugarse algunas lágrimas. Pensaba en su difunto hermano, quien se le apareció en sus sueños dándole ánimos. Y en Stephanie, aquella niña a la que ella prácticamente crió también, cuando su madre comenzó a trabajar como diseñadora de interiores. Paradojas del destino, después Steph le había devuelto con creces ese favor ocupándose de los propios hijos de Dap.

-¿Acaso no os enamorasteis entonces?- Quiso saber David.-  
-No, en fin, al menos yo no. Siempre vi a tu padre como un estupendo amigo, pero nada más. Aunque entonces las cosas estaban muy complicadas. Desde que tenía catorce años me di cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas. -Le confesó a su interlocutor, añadiendo.- Aunque durante mis estudios no quise ni fijarme en ninguna porque estaba muy atareada. Empecé a quedar y a salir con tu padre, pero como amigos. Él debió de enamorarse de mí y creer que le correspondía. Fue al poco de terminar la carrera y empezar a trabajar como maestros en el Colegio de la Fe cuando conocí a Sabra. Fue un flechazo. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento.  
-¿Es esa pervertida con la que estás viviendo en pecado?- Inquirió el chico con dureza y desprecio.- ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría decir algunas cosas a la cara.

En efecto, la israelí estaba en la otra estancia y tuvo que controlarse para no salir a replicar. Debía ser paciente. Dar la oportunidad a Daphne de razonar con ese fanático…

-Te lo ruego, hijo. Ella no tiene la culpa. Nadie tiene culpa de esto. Sencillamente fue así. Comenzamos a salir y a conocernos, al principio como amigas. Después sí que pasamos a mantener una relación. Pero yo no podía hacerla pública. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Mi familia, mi trabajo. Y después tu padre se declaró…  
-Y claro, no tuviste el valor de decirle la verdad.- Afirmó David.- Sé que después, esa zorra agredió a papá y casi le mató…Supongo que te daría vergüenza y que por eso…  
-Fue algo mucho más complicado.- Arguyó su afligida madre.- Tuve unas visiones, cosas terribles que podían pasar si confesaba la verdad. Y yo… ¡lo lamento muchísimo! Jamás quise herir a nadie, y mucho menos a ti. Pero al final la realidad se impuso.  
-¡Y te fuiste con ella! - Espetó él.- Nos dejaste a todos abandonados. No te importábamos nada.- Exclamó entre furioso y herido.-  
-¡Eso no es cierto! - Sollozó Daphne tratando de justificarse.- Pasé por cosas terribles. Y estando en la Tierra únicamente pensaba en volver a veros. A ti y a Leah, en abrazaros y deciros lo mucho que os quería.

Sin embargo, su hijo se giró dándole la espalda y moviendo la cabeza, sentenció.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré por lo que hiciste! Además, sólo tienes palabras, palabras vacías…palabras que no compensan todo el daño y la amargura que he pasado durante años.  
-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- Gimió Daphne tratando de aferrarse a una de las manos del chico a la par que agregaba.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?...  
-No vivir en pecado. – Replicó contundentemente el joven. Aunque, tras unos instantes, su tono se suavizó y habló con tintes más reflexivos al opinar.- Quizás tú no seas del todo culpable. Puede que esa amante tuya te embrujara. Viéndote así no me sorprendería. Estoy seguro que, en el fondo, eres aun esa mujer que nos quería. Te recuerdo siendo pequeño, abrazada a papá y a mí.- Pudo decir él tratando de impedir que le brotasen las lágrimas sin conseguirlo para estallar lleno de rabia y frustración mientras se soltaba del agarre de su destrozada madre.- ¡Maldita ramera, ella es la culpable de todo! ¡Si la tuviera delante se iba a enterar de quién soy yo! ¿Dónde está ahora, eh? ¡Dímelo e iré a buscarla para que me diga porqué te ha hecho esto!  
-No será necesario que me busques, aquí estoy.- Intervino una cortante voz de mujer que le era desconocida.-

Al mirar hacia la fuente de la misma el chico descubrió una puerta entreabierta y a una atractiva mujer morena de ojos azules que se clavaban en él entre escrutadores y desafiantes.

-Así que tú eres David.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Sí, y tú eres esa impúdica que ha apartado a mi madre de nosotros. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, eh?- Espetó enfrentando su airada mirada a la imperturbable expresión de esa mujer.-  
-Hijo, te lo suplico. Por favor, ¡cálmate! - le imploró Daphne interponiéndose entre ambos e intentando abrazar a David.- 

No obstante el chico la apartó con pocos miramientos, amenazando de seguido a esa otra mujer.

-Yo no soy mi padre. Ni tengo porqué respetar a una desviada. ¡Te voy a hacer pagar lo que le has hecho a mi familia!

Y trató en efecto de alcanzar a Sabra con una mano como si quisiera abofetearla, pero la israelí, ducha como era en artes marciales y defensa personal, tornó la situación a su favor de inmediato. Con una ágil llave retorció el brazo de ese impetuoso joven haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas, en tanto gritaba de dolor.

-En una cosa tienes toda la razón. Tú no eres tu padre. Él es mil veces mejor que tú.- Replicó Sabra con desdén.- ¡Mocoso miserable!

Y tentada estaba de partirle la muñeca para darle una lección, pero las lágrimas y las súplicas de Daphne, tratando de que aflojase su llave, se lo impidieron.

-¡Te lo suplico! No sabe lo que hace. Es un niño todavía. ¡Por favor, Sabra, déjale!

A desgana y tras unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, la israelí le soltó. Respirando agitada fue capaz de decir.

-Agradécele a tu madre que, a pesar de todo el dolor y la tristeza que le has causado, todavía te quiera. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha tenido que sufrir…

El chico no replicó, insensible ante esas palabras, solo rumiaba su ira. Entonces lo vio, en una mesa cercana, junto con algún plato, dos tazas de té y cucharitas había un cuchillo. Posiblemente el que su madre habría usado para partir un poco de tarta, esa que le ofreciera. Sin embargo, él le daría un mejor uso. Aprovechando que esa impúdica morena le dio la espalda tras su declaración se levantó como un resorte, agarró el cuchillo y trató de clavárselo con saña.

-¡Muérete zorra!- Exclamó enrabietado.- 

En apenas décimas de segundo Sabra se volvió una vez más, dispuesta a repeler esa agresión, por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de ello, el cuerpo de Daphne se interpuso. La horrorizada madre sí que pudo ver a David y enseguida se dio cuenta de su intención, al menos la fracción de tiempo necesaria para servir como escudo. Ahora el chico miraba con la boca abierta aquel cubierto clavado en el vientre de su propia madre, ella se llevó las manos a la cuchillada y estas se tiñeron rápidamente con su sangre.

-¡Daphne!- Gritó la horrorizada Sabra sujetándola con presteza antes de que se derrumbase.-

Los ojos de la militar escupían odio hacia ese maldito bastardo. ¡Iba a atacarle, a romperle el cuello, pero los gemidos agónicos de su novia lo impidieron!.

-¡No!, te lo suplico…es mi hijo. Sabra, sólo…déjale ir…

David miraba esa escena petrificado. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Mamá! - Sollozó lleno de culpa y temor.-  
-Está bien, mi niño.- Pudo susurrar ella, reclinada en el suelo mientras la israelí trataba de contener aquella hemorragia sin poder lograrlo.- No es culpa tuya…te… quiero, te quiero, hijo…me has…llamado, ma…ma…-Pudo añadir sin apenas fuerzas.- Eso me ha hecho feliz.- Sentenció dejando caer lágrimas para suspirar.- Sólo te pido que me perdones…¡te lo… suplico…!  
-¡Basta, no hables, por favor!- Le pidió Sabra asustada y destrozada por aquello.- No es justo.- Gimió a modo de desesperada protesta.- Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¡no es justo!…

 

Alargando su mano temblorosa Daphne quiso asir la de su hijo. Sabra le miraba tratando de contenerse. ¡Deseaba matar a ese cabrón sin sentimientos! Pero no iba a ser eso lo último que viera su pareja.

-¡Llama a un médico!, miserable desgraciado.- ¿A qué esperas?- le gritó la israelí.-

Tras unos momentos en shock, el chico obedeció, salió corriendo de allí gritando por el pasillo… Al fin a solas, Daphne le susurró a su novia…

-Estaba escrito, tenía que ser de esta manera. Al final…por lo menos pudimos estar juntas….  
-Aguanta.- Le suplicó la israelí con visible desesperación en el rictus de su semblante.- No te rindas ahora…

El sonido de unos pasos la alertó. Quizás fuera ese maldito loco que volvía. Debía de controlarse, ¡tenía que hacerlo por Daphne! Además, se lo prometió a Maggie. Fue entonces cuando miró hacia el recién llegado y se sorprendió sobremanera. Delante de ella estaba una especie de ser de tez verdosa, con orejas puntiagudas y larga melena azulada y rojiza. Sus ojos aguamarina la miraron compasivamente y sonrió para decir con tono amable.

-Soy el doctor Giaal Ginga, el esposo de Susan, no se preocupe, yo me encargo de Daphne. Todo irá bien…

Así fue. Giaal acudió lo más deprisa que pudo en cuanto su hijo se lo pidió. Aquel era el favor. Tenía que ir a esa dirección sin demora para salvar una vida. De modo que, ante la perpleja Sabra, el médico se agachó, extrajo ese cuchillo del vientre de Daphne y presionó con su mano la zona. De inmediato un aura azulada iluminó aquello. Pero eso no era todo, la herida se cerró pero las hemorragias internas no. Además, Daphne había perdido mucha sangre, fue cuando ese hombre, sacando una pequeña bolsita de cuero, le pidió a la militar urgiéndola.

-Dele una de las alubias que hay dentro. Que se la coma, ya.

Asombrada como estaba Sabra asintió. Algo le decía que la vida de su amada dependía de eso. Obedeció enseguida. Introdujo aquella semilla en la boca de Dap quien masticó a indicación del doctor, estaba muy débil y a punto de perder el sentido, por fortuna, en cuestión de décimas de segundo, una vez tragó aquello, Daphne se sintió totalmente recobrada. Atónita se palpó en donde debería estar su herida sin encontrar nada más que las manchas de su propia sangre que ya comenzaba a secarse.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó sin poder creerlo.-

David tampoco lo creía. Había retornado arrepentido y desesperado, intentar pedirle perdón a su progenitora antes de perderla para siempre, cuando presenció aquella increíble actuación de ese ser que no era otro que el doctor Ginga. Pero eso le daba igual. Solo tenía ojos para su madre. Enseguida se precipitó hacia ella llorando y gimiendo.

-¡Lo siento mamá .- Pudo sollozar abrazándose a ella.-¡Lo siento mucho!

Daphne le acogió dejándose estrechar por él. Sonrió llena de felicidad, emocionada a su vez pudo replicar.

-Habría merecido la pena recibir mil cuchilladas sólo por este momento, hijo. ¡Te quiero!…  
-Yo también te quiero mamá, ¡perdóname! - Contestó David realmente compungido.- No quise hacerte daño…

Incluso Sabra lloró al presenciar aquello. Una vez recobrada su forma humana Giaal posó una mano sobre el hombro de la israelí y le susurró.

-Vamos a dejarles un momento.

Salieron eso sí, y la morena militar le preguntó.

-¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? David acaba de ir a llamar a un médico.  
-Supe que tenía que venir aquí.- Sonrió Giaal, añadiendo con tono amable.- ¿Acaso importa?

Sabra sonrió a su vez de forma luminosa, sintiéndose realmente feliz, negó con la cabeza y repuso.

-No, supongo que no. Pero gracias, muchísimas gracias. 

Entre tanto, madre e hijo seguían abrazados, Tras unos momentos sin hablar al fin se separaron y fue Daphne quién, acariciando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su hijo, pudo decir emocionada.

-Ahora sí que soy completamente feliz. Hijo, perdóname, jamás quise hacerte daño.  
-Sé que no. La tía Steph siempre me lo decía, pero no quería escucharla.- Confesó el compungido muchacho.- Fue muy duro para mí, te fuiste y pensé que no te importaba nada.  
-No ha pasado ni un día sin que pensara en ti y en tu hermana.- Suspiró Daphne sintiéndose realmente mal por aquello.- Créeme, hice cuanto pude por volver lo antes posible a vuestro lado.

Aunque pasados esos momentos de tensa emotividad, David se recompuso y recobró algo de su duro tono anterior para responder.

-Eres mi madre, me diste la vida. Honrar a tu padre y a tu madre es un mandamiento de la Ley de Dios. Eso es así y además te quiero… pero, no puedo aceptar esto. No puedo ver como vives con otra mujer, como si ella pudiera ocupar el lugar de mi padre.  
-Eso jamás pasará, cariño.- Repuso Daphne tratando de ser lo más afectuosa y conciliatoria posible.- Tu padre es tu padre. Y somos una familia.  
-Pero no le quieres.- Musitó él, moviendo la cabeza.-  
-No es cierto, por supuesto que le quiero.- Se apresuró a rebatir ella, puntualizando, eso sí.- Aunque no es la misma clase de amor. Le quiero como puedo quererte a ti. Y te aseguro que daría mi vida por él, por ti y por tu hermana, igual que por la mía, tu tía Steph. Sin embargo, hay cosas que solamente siento estando con Sabra. Sólo te suplico que intentes ponerte en mi lugar. ¿Acaso no hay ninguna chica que te guste?  
-Sí, me gusta una.- Confesó él con cierto envaramiento.-  
-Pues verás como no podrás pensar en otra igual que piensas en ella. Y tampoco querrías estar con otra persona, y menos si tu entorno te lo impusiera.- Intentó hacerle comprender Dap.-  
-No es lo mismo.- Negó él.- Mamá ¿es que no ves que es algo antinatural? Por ejemplo. De haber estado con esa mujer en vez de con papá jamás nos habrías tenido.- Argumentó.-  
-En esta época hay otras formas de quedarse embarazada, y tú lo sabes bien.- Contestó ella.- Con esto no quiero decir que no haya deseado teneros. Al contrario. Tu hermana y tú sois lo más importante y valioso de mi vida. Y nunca podré agradecerle a tu padre el regalo de vuestra existencia. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden acallar, ni se deben reprimir. Durante muchos años no pude ser completamente feliz, a veces me sentí muy desgraciada, y no fue culpa de tu padre.  
-Incluso la hermana Margaret, que se apartó del camino del obispo Corbin, fue una vez así. Pero renegó de ello, se casó y es feliz. Solo me gustaría que tú pudieras serlo con papa , conmigo y con Leah.- Sollozó él.-  
-Así también le harías daño a la tía Steph.- Quiso consolarle Dap.- Ella ama a tu padre, lo sé. En el fondo creo que estaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña.- Sonrió ahora invadida por una oleada de nostalgia.- ¿Sabes? quizás ambos estaban destinados a unirse.

Recordó entonces esas visiones que tuvo en el juicio contra Sabra, si se hubiera decidido a confesar entonces las cosas podrían haber sido así. De hecho, en esa especie de alucinación, Stephanie le gritó a Martin que ella sería su mujer. ¿Y si su verdadero destino hubiese sido ese?

-Ese libro.- Musitó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de un detalle.-  
-¿De qué libro hablas?- Inquirió su hijo, mirándola sin comprender.-  
-No es nada.- Sonrió ella deseando cambiar de tema.- Será mejor que vayamos con Sabra y el doctor.

Aunque David movió la cabeza, declarando…

-Lo siento, yo no quiero estar cerca de esa mujer. No te molestaré más, si esta es tu decisión, que así sea, pero no me pidas que la acepte.

Daphne le miró entristecida, pero quizás tendría que resignarse a eso. Al menos volvía a tener el cariño de su hijo. Sin embargo, era tarde para hacerle cambiar en sus prejuicios. O puede ser que sencillamente necesitase más tiempo. La misma Steph cambió. Por ello asintió.

-Está bien. Si te pido comprensión para mi forma de sentir, no puedo exigirte que tú varíes la tuya, mi amor. No te impondré nada.  
-Gracias mamá. Solo quiero que seas feliz, pero no de este modo. Ahora tengo que irme. Adiós.- Sentenció él, quién, tras darle un beso en la mejilla salió de allí.-

 

Y supo con claridad que el obispo Corbin tenía razón. Su única salida era el marcharse de ese planeta y unirse a esos tipos de la Luna Negra. 

-Cumpliré con mi destino entonces.- Se dijo con decisión.-

Por su parte, ajena al auténtico significado de aquella despedida de su hijo, Daphne suspiró largamente enjugándose unas lágrimas de pesar. Aunque se dijo a sí misma que no se podía tener todo. Al menos, no de inmediato.

-Seré paciente, después de todo lo que he pasado las cosas ahora serán mucho más fáciles.- Se animó.- 

Entonces, recompuesta en su determinación fue en busca de su prometida y del doctor Ginga. Allí, le preguntó a Giaal.

-¿Vino usted tras leer algo en un libro acerca de nosotras?  
-¿Te refieres al libro de los Días?- Intervino Sabra.-  
-Creo que sí, al menos supongo que será eso.- Afirmó su pareja.-  
-No, no leí nada en ningún libro, fue mi hijo quien me pidió que viniera.- Les confió finalmente el perplejo alien.- 

Alex sonrió en tanto leía aquello. Ante él aparecían unas pocas páginas que se iban llenando progresivamente de letras y frases. Incluyendo sus propios pensamientos.

-Bien.- Pensó al tiempo que podía leerlo.- Ya estamos terminando. Espero haber cumplido bien con tus instrucciones, Demiurgo. Me prometiste volver a ver a Maray en otra historia. Y eso es lo que más deseo, tanto como un bonito final para todos nosotros.

 

Y lleno de interés e intriga siguió leyendo. A los pocos días se celebró la ceremonia de la doble boda. Todos los amigos y conocidos asistieron, excepto David que sólo se pasó al final y felicitó formalmente a su padre y a su nueva madrastra, su tía Stephanie. Aprovechó eso sí, un momento en el que su madre estaba separada de su nueva cónyuge para darle un beso. Daphne al menos alegró su espíritu con ese consuelo. Después se disculpó.

-Daphne. ¿Va todo bien?.- Quiso saber la israelí.- 

La aludida no tuvo tiempo de responder, fue el chico quien le dijo a su madre, entre envarado y triste.

-Tengo que ir a un sitio. He quedado.  
-¿Quizás con esa muchacha que te gusta?- Sonrió tímidamente Daphne.-  
-Quizás.- Musitó él, agregando a duras penas, en tanto intentaba dominar sus emociones. – Espero que seas realmente muy feliz, mamá, a pesar de todo siempre te querré.  
-Gracias cariño, significa muchísimo para mí el oírte decir eso.- Replicó una muy emocionada Daphne, abrazándose a él.-

El chico se dejó hacer, sostuvo a su madre apretándola entre sus brazos y finalmente se separó de ella y se alejó. Se giró saliendo de allí a grandes zancadas. Su madre hizo un breve amago, de intentar decirle algo, pero él fue rápido perdiéndose entre las personas que asistían a esa fiesta nupcial. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, David se permitió buscarla con la mirada por última vez, Allí estaba, abrazada a esa maldita Sabra. Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Y le dio el empujón que necesitaba para tomar esa difícil determinación.

-Tengo que marcharme de este sitio.- Pensó.-

Y lo hizo, le fue duro pero logró mantener su fachada de animación cuando estuvo junto a su padre, su tía (ahora madrastra) y su hermana pequeña. Se despidió quedando en verles más tarde, lo que en verdad hizo fue acudir a un lugar que había concertado de antemano con unos individuos. Fue su maestro, el reverendo Corbin, quién le facilitó la dirección y le puso en contacto con ellos. Pese a estar en la cárcel ese hombre tenía recursos, también le facilitó bastante créditos, que junto a los que él había estado ahorrando le servirían para empezar de nuevo. De modo que, a la hora convenida le aguardaban en una gran planicie donde una lanzadera estaba lista para despegar. Un tipo alto, corpulento y de tez oscura, se presentó.

-Soy Basalto, de la Luna Negra. ¿Es usted David Carson?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Asintió él.-   
-Estamos preparados, si usted lo está.- Replicó aquel tipo apremiándole.- No tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-Nunca lo estuve más.- Afirmó.-

Su interlocutor le guio a una pista de despegue en donde una pequeña nave aguardaba. La abordaron y esta enseguida despegó, alejándose del planeta. Durante el ascenso, el chico miró extrañado a través de una de las ventanillas, el color del firmamento estaba pasando de azul a añil, y más tarde a violeta oscuro hasta tornarse negro, cuando debería haber estado iluminado a esa hora y en esa zona…

-¡Qué raro!- Comentó.- No puedo ver nada más que oscuridad, y deberían verse estrellas o incluso nuestro sol…

Su contertulio sentado junto a él no replicó, en tanto la nave se alejaba a gran velocidad de esa creciente zona de oscuro vacío que se iba aproximando de modo inexorable a Nature. En el planeta, el resto de los presentes en la doble boda, ajenos por el momento a aquellos acontecimientos, acudieron al local de Ginger y Nelly tras la ceremonia. Fue Hipatia, la autora de esa idea, quien utilizando el micrófono del karaoke se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-Queridos amigos, familia y todos los que habéis formado parte de esto durante tanto tiempo. Aquí estamos, celebrando la alegría estar juntos. Antes de nada deseo felicitar a Daphne y Sabra y a Martin y Stephanie, por sus respectivos enlaces…

Aunque entonces algo extraño llamó la atención de todos, la tonalidad del cielo se estaba tornando violeta. Era extraño dado que todavía era pronto, ni siquiera medio día.

-¡Qué raro! - Comentó Ginger.- 

Scott y su hijo se miraron, intercambiando gestos de preocupación con Susan y Giaal. Fue en ese momento cuando Alex tomó la palabra, y tras sonreír a los allí presentes, declaró.

-Queridos amigos, tenemos que terminar.  
-Pero si la fiesta acaba de comenzar, mami.- Musitó Leah sin saber a ciencia cierta si se dirigía a Daphne o a Stephanie.- 

Fue su madre quién la abrazó emocionada. Podía comprender esas terribles palabras. Sabra las miró sin decir nada, con expresión triste…aquello fue lo que hacía tanto tiempo, antes de marcharse, le dijo Lance. En ese momento no lo entendió. Ahora era como si la luz se hubiese hecho en su memoria.

-El Libro de los Días. El tiempo llegará cuando sus páginas se agoten.- Musitó con voz queda.- Y entonces llegará el final, el fin de nuestros días.

Recordó hacía ya años, cuando llegó a la Tierra, dolida aun tras el rechazo de Daphne y ese testimonio tan terrible que dio en su contra durante su juicio. Estaba amargada y sumida en una espiral depresiva. No obstante, Lance tuvo unas palabras con ella, aprovechando un momento en el que estaban a solas, antes de comenzar con una de sus misiones.

-Debes sobreponerte. -La animó el joven.-  
-Lo haré, soy una chica dura.- Se sonrió sarcásticamente ella.-  
-Sé que ahora no lo entenderás, pero todo obedece a un propósito.- Repuso él.-  
-Ahora me dirás que es el plan de Dios. ¿Verdad?- Se burló ella ironizando con amargura.- No sabía que fueras tan religioso.  
-Bueno, no es el plan de Dios, o al menos del Dios que tú crees, sino de alguien parecido, ignoro si llega a tal categoría pero todos somos meras piezas para él.  
-¿A quién te refieres?- Preguntó ella con genuino desconcierto.-

Sabía de sobra que Lance y su grupo se enfrentaban a seres sobrenaturales, antes no hubiese creído en esas cosas pero a su pesar pudo comprobar que eran ciertas. 

-Me refiero al autor del Libro de los Días.- Repuso Lance con tinte totalmente serio en su voz, agregando a modo de misteriosa profecía.- El tiempo llegará cuando sus páginas se agoten. Y nuestra misión fundamental, por encima de todo lo demás, es hacer que esas páginas se incrementen. No importan los sacrificios y los pesares que debamos soportar.  
-No comprendo de qué hablas.- Pudo replicar Sabra con visible desconcierto.-

Sin embargo, Lance sólo le sonrió con gesto afable, mirándola casi paternalmente, para sentenciar.

-Algún día lo harás. 

Y ese día había llegado. Se aproximó tomando a Daphne de una mano y susurrándole, en tanto esta sujetaba a su hija con la otra.

-Todo ha merecido la pena, porque tendremos el mejor final posible, estamos juntas…

Trent también miraba perplejo a su alrededor. Estaba allí con Ángela quien, pese a rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, había aceptado salir con él e incluso acudir a esa celebración. Lo cierto es que la Arcoily admitió, poco antes de que llegasen.

-Reconozco que tanto tú, como tus amigos sois buenas personas. Si hubiera sabido esto cuando me ordenaron cumplir con mi misión…  
-¿Te habrías negado quizás?- Aventuró él.-  
-Como oficial militar no puedo desobedecer órdenes directas.- Repuso su contertulia, que, en cambio, añadió.- Aunque hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo.

Algo debió de llamar la atención de la Arcoily puesto que miró hacia el cielo con gesto de extrañeza…

-¡Qué raro!- Comentó.-  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber Trent.-  
-A estas horas debería haber mucha más claridad, es como si el sol de este planeta hubiera perdido fuerza.- Estimó ella.-  
-Quizás estés cansada o sea más tarde de lo que crees.- Conjeturó Trent.-  
-No. - Rebatió la joven.- Soy piloto de combate y conozco bien las condiciones del cielo a estas horas y en esta estación. Hay algo que no está bien…Aunque no sé lo que es…  
-Ya lo averiguarás. Vamos a la fiesta. -La animó su pareja.- 

Y ahora el chico observó a la Arcoily y ella, pareciendo adivinar lo que pensaba, le sonrió animosa para darle la mano y sentenciar.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo.

Alex entonces comenzó a emitir una aura inmaculada, al tiempo que sus cabellos se tornaban de ese color, en tanto que sus ojos brillaban con destellos dorados para asombro de todos los allí congregados.

-No temáis nada. Todos estaremos juntos y pronto nos reuniremos con otros muchos más que han colaborado para que lleguemos tan lejos.  
-No tenemos miedo.- Sonrió su madre mirándole emocionada.- Sólo tristeza por tener que despedirnos.  
-Sí, ha sido toda una aventura.- Confirmó Giaal ante el asentimiento de sus padres.-  
-Pues no nos iremos sin algo de música.- Afirmó Ginger, admirada a su vez al contemplar la luz que emitía ese muchacho.- 

Y con una bonita canción en la hermosa voz de Keiko Tomoe, a la que todos recordaban, se dispusieron a afrontar el final.

Sólo abrázame ahora  
Dice que va a quedarse para siempre  
Dicen que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo abrázame ahora sólo sostenme ahora.  
Permanecer así para siempre 

Maggie en efecto se abrazó a su esposo, los dos se miraron con amor y sonrieron. 

-Ha sido un estupendo recorrido a tu lado.- Afirmó él.-  
-Sí, no podría haberlo hecho con nadie mejor.- Convino ella.-

Y para su asombro y alegría, la voz de Gloria se escuchó a su lado, en tanto una figura que respondía a la de esa joven, se materializaba junto a ellos.

-No os olvidéis de mí.

Ninguno pudo pronunciar palabra, sólo se abrazaron a su retornada hija, aunque fuera durante esos escasos momentos que aún quedaban antes de que la Nada devorase todo lo que les rodeaba, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie allí, dado que todos continuaban escuchando aquella canción, cada uno centrado en su propio grupo de seres queridos…

"Porque nos hemos hecho más que empezar  
Dime, ¿por qué los amantes tienen que irse?  
Sé que pasa todo el tiempo  
Porque es tan triste esta vez es que tú y yo  
Yo sé que te estoy perdiendo,  
pero simplemente no puedo creer lo cariño

Y fue el turno de Nelly de ver aparecer a su madre ante sí. Aurora lucía el aspecto que ella recordaba siendo niña.

-¡Mamá!- Fue capaz de musitar entre lágrimas.-  
-Mi pequeña.- Sonrió ésta abrazándola con ternura.-

Tras unos instantes, Nelly enseguida se acercó a su hija y muy emocionada le contó.

-Mira, ¡es tu abuela!

También Dean, Ginger y el resto se quedaron anonadados…

-No temáis.- Les dijo Aurora con voz dulce y cálida en tanto abrazaba ahora a su homónima nieta.- Porque no hay nada que temer.

Sólo abrázame ahora sólo, sostenme ahora.  
Dice que va a quedarse para siempre  
Dicen que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo abrázame ahora sólo sostenme ahora  
Permanecer así para siempre  
Porque nos hemos hecho más que empezar 

Después Stephanie como Daphne se emocionaron al ver también reaparecer a su hermano Byron. El chico sonreía radiante. Abrazándose a ellas les dijo a su vez con dulce y reconocido tono de voz.

-Muchas gracias a las dos. Por todo cuando habéis arrostrado…

Dime, ¿por qué los sentimientos tienen que cambiar?  
¿Qué pasó con el amor que yo conocí?  
Lo sentía desvanecerse un poco más cada día  
Y por lo tanto te estoy perdiendo,  
pero no puedo aceptar la verdad, cariño

Las sailor Animamates contemplaban aquello con una mezcla de emotividad, tristeza y reconocimiento. Ante sus ojos el cielo se iba tornando totalmente negro y enormes extensiones del mismo, así como del planeta, se desvanecían como si jamás hubieran existido…

-La Nada ya está aquí, es el final.- Suspiró Lead Crow.-  
-Sí, ahora llegará el Olvido para todos.- Afirmó una triste Tin Nyanko.-  
-Yo creo que no.- Rebatió una optimista Siren.- Puede que la historia haya llegado a su fin, pero creo que jamás caerá en el Olvido. Al menos, eso es lo que la Señora Galaxia nos prometió. Y ya sabéis que ella tiene muy buenas fuentes.  
-Eso es verdad.- Convino Iron Mouse.- 

Sólo abrázame ahora sólo sostenme ahora  
Dice que va a quedarse para siempre  
Dicen que el día nunca llegará  
Sólo abrázame ahora sólo sostenme ahora  
Permanecer así para siempre  
"Porque nos hemos hecho más que empezar 

Y así fueron regresando muchos personajes entrañables que habían ido desapareciendo a lo largo del camino. Todos contemplaron entonces como aquella gran marea de oscuridad y silencio engullía el planeta, llegando al fin hasta el Clargin…

Dime, ¿por qué los amantes tienen que irse?  
Sé que pasa todo el tiempo  
Porqué es tan triste esta vez es que tú y yo  
Sé que te estoy perdiendo  
pero simplemente no puedo creerlo, cariño.

Sólo abrázame no

(Tina Cousins. Forever. Crédito al autor)

 

-Es el final. – Sentenció entonces Alex, unos instantes antes de que aquello les alcanzase a todos.- Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración, amigos. Y no perdáis la esperanza, ya que pronto nos volveremos a ver..

Y así sería, aunque el definitivo final acontecería en otra parte de ese grueso volumen granate con letras doradas en su cubierta, dado que muchos personajes aun aguardan para despedirse. Nos vemos pues en el fin de la trascendencia…

 

FIN


End file.
